Rick & Lisa: La saga
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Desde su matrimonio en adelante. Rick, Lisa, Jack, Helena, Kiyora, Edwards... Juntos en Japón: Todo iba bien hasta que las fuerzas de la naturaleza decidieron lo contrario. UN CAPÍTULO QUE TE HELARÁ LA SANGRE: LA DULZURA DE LA VENGANZA..ARRIBA 38!
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

.

_Robotech pertenece a Harmony Gold, Productor y creador Karl Macek, Universo paralelo y continuidad de Tommy Yune._

_Macross es propiedad de Shoji Kawamori y diseños de personajes de Mikimoto._

_._

***Aclaración: este fanfic lo escribí en primer lugar para mí misma, ya que esta historia siembre estuvo rondando en mi cabeza. En segundo lugar, para mis seres queridos y amigos que aman la serie, y en tercer lugar para el público en general fanático de Macross-Robotech. Ustedes son mi inspiración. Co-autor Jhonny Takawashi.**

**Advierto que será una historia larga compuesta de bastantes capítulos. Si eres de los que solo te gustan las historias cortas, te recomiendo que ni siguas leyendo, porque mi historia será bastante larga, como una telenovela, jajaja! Eso sí, hecho con mucho cariño y sin pretender ser los mejores escritores del mundo, porque no soy Gabriel García Márquez.**

**Si eres de los que, como yo, nos gustan las historias largas y quedas con un vacío en el pecho cada vez que un fanfic que ha llamado tu atención termina...sigue adelante, trataré de que no te arrepientas, pero recuerda que esta historia en primer lugar la hice para mí ; )**

****

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**UN RESPLANDOR EN LA CALMA**

* * *

Luego de constatar que el Almirante, Claudia y el trío lograron salvarse, Lisa procedió a hacer un recuento de los daños para entregárselos a Global, quien miró desvastado todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. Junto a ella estaba Rick quien venía de ayudar con las evacuaciones y de ejecutar las órdenes del Almirante en cuanto al anuncio a las personas sobre las medidas a tomar para tratar de restablecer el rumbo de sus vidas.

Ahora Lisa y los primeros los asignados al viaje de exploración del SDF-3 deberían esperar por las primeras decisiones de la RDF y la recuperación. Las órdenes de Global ya entrada la noche fueron tajantes para todos los miembros de la armada espacial.

-Váyanse todos a descansar, mañana será otro día- dijo el almirante.

.

.

La mayoría de los habitantes del SDF-1 se refugiaron en las casas de los habitantes de la ciudad, muchas semi destruidas. Global se refugió en una de las casas de un oficial del alto mando junto con el Coronel Maistroff, mientras que Claudia y el trío se fueron a lo que quedaba de la casa de ella.

Como el lado este de la ciudad sufrió menos daño, Claudia dio las llaves del antiguo apartamento de Roy a Max y Miriya cuya casa había quedado en ruinas al quedar en el área oeste, la zona más afectada, además se había percatado que Rick y Lisa se alejaban caminando por la plataforma que daba hacia la casa de Lisa también cerca de la de Roy, ya que la casa de Rick había corrido la misma suerte que la de los Sterling.

Rick llevaba en su mano izquierda un gran morral que pudo rescatar de lo que quedaba de su barraca en el SDF-1 con unas mudas de ropa, zapatos y demás objetos personales. Mientras que al caminar su brazo derecho colgaba del cuello de Lisa. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle. Ante la orden de Global el se limitó a decirle que se iría con ella.

-Voy por mis cosas, vámonos a tu casa.- Estaba dispuesto a empezar una vida nueva al lado de la mujer que amaba.

.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que la casa estaba casi intacta, solo había rajaduras en la pared de la sala y cocina, pero el servicio eléctrico y de agua aún servía, aunque no óptimamente.

Como la casa de Lisa era de dos habitaciones, una donde ella dormía, y la otras era una especie de estudio. Rick colocó sus pertenencias en el cuarto de ella, como diciendo que no estaba dispuesto a dormir si no era allí. Al notarlo, ella se sonrojó pero también le gustaba la idea de estar con él.

-Vamos Lisa, no seas una estúpida-pensó- compórtate como una mujer por primera vez en tu vida, frente a él... Él es el hombre que siempre haz esperado, tú lo amas…déjate llevar.

Luego de ducharse, empezó a abrir algunas latas de las conservas que habían sido repartidas para los damnificados para preparar algo de comer para ambos, aprovechando que ahora era Rick quien se duchaba.

.

En ese instante se sentía algo nerviosa. Si llegaba a pasar "aquello", acaso sería buena?-pensó. Hace tanto tiempo que no hago el amor que prácticamente sería como mi primera vez...

Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que había hecho el amor con Karl Riber... Lo demás que hubiera pasado con algún otro hombre en su vida, prefería dejarlo confinado al pasado como una ofrenda retribuída a quien fuera su primer amor, Karl...

Fue la noche antes de que él partiera. Lo había conocido a los 15 años y el 18, gracias a una fiesta que organizó su padre. Para ambos fue amor a primera vista. El era el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Sus amigas le decían que había sido muy afortunada. Se hicieron novios cinco meses después.

Aunque sentía que era prematuro, la llama de amor y pasión entre ella y Riber era incontrolable. Él La hizo suya tres meses después de hacerse novios... La primera de muchísimas veces que estuvieron juntos sexual y espiritualmente, hasta que fue trasladado a base Macross donde tendría que demostrar su potencial a fin de conseguir su traslado a Base Sara. Él le había regalado una bella sortija y le había pedido que al regreso de Base Sara se casara con él.

-Recuerdos tan lejanos...- dijo ella en voz baja antes de volver a la realidad.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rick y Lisa se encontraban cenando y platicando de lo que había sucedido aún consternados por la terrible batalla.

-Cielos Lisa, de estas latas haz hecho una maravilla!…pobre Max, imagino que debe ser él quien está cocinando…aún no soporta la comida de Miriya- dijo Rick tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-Jajajaja!! Rick, eres terrible, Miriya ha mejorado en las artes culinarias…

-Sí, sé que Claudia y tú la estuvieron ayudando… por lo menos ahora no endulza la sopa ni sala los postres.

.

Luego se sentaron en el amplió sofá que Lisa poseía en su casa, a la luz de las lámparas. Después de bromear a costa de los Sterling, empezaron una etapa de letargo pensando en las bajas de la guerra que acababa de suceder e hicieron una retrospectiva de Roy, Ben, T.R. Edwards y del almirante Hayes.

Estos dos últimos habían muerto en la base Alaska hacía más de dos años atrás en la primera guerra Robotech. También de la forma en como habían muerto Khyron y Azonia.

En ese instante Rick abrazó a Lisa. El colocó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. No dijeron una sola palabra durante ese lapso. Ambos silenciosamente se alegraban de esta con vida. El había sentido tanto miedo de que ella hubiera muerto; ella había sentido lo mismo.

Sin embargo, para no deprimir la noche, a los pocos minutos rompieron hielo nuevamente, abordaron temas sobre la reconstrucción y al tiempo quedaron hablando sobre su relación.

-Lisa, digo, yo…bueno…tú sabes que lo que te dije es lo que siento…. Te amo y quisiera que…bueno…..

-Qué Rick?, dímelo…

-Bueno, tu sabes que va a empezar una etapa larga de remodelación del satélite fábrica y construcción del SDF-3 y bueno…

-Si…. prosigue…

- ..Y bueno, Lisa, yo… la verdad es que...- tomó aire y habló de manera autoritaria-…la verdad Lisa es que no tengo ninguna intención de regresar a la ninguna barraca, ni de ir a vivir a ningún otro lado que no sea contigo…

-Lisa se limitó a escucharlo para que terminara de hablar…

-Es decir Lisa….yo quisiera, claro…si tu también lo deseas….que…..-tomó aire nuevamente-...bueno, quisiera que…..que viviéramos juntos, como una pareja formal, no sé que piensas tú…

Lisa se limitó a reírse mientras lo abrazaba.

-Jajajaja!!! -su corazón saltó en júbilo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos -claro Rick, tu sabes que te amo...y yo tampoco hubiera permitido que te fueras a otro lado…

.

Acababa de pasar uno de los peores desastres de la humanidad, pero Rick y Lisa en ese momento estaban tan sumidos en su mundo que solo tenían pensamientos de uno para con el otro….y de pronto empezaron a sincerarse aún más…

-Rick, estás seguro que ya no sientes nada por Minmai?

La pregunta no molestó a Rick, al contrario, fue firme y decidido en su respuesta.

-Claro que no Lisa. Me di cuenta de algo que yo no quería aceptar. En realidad finalmente comprendí nunca estuve enamorado de ella sino de de la persona que yo quería que ella fuera. Era muy joven cuando la conocí y pensé que era mi primer amor, pero no fue así. Realmente tuvimos más momentos como amigos que como otra cosa.

-Sabes Lisa, tú siempre me gustaste, bueno, digo que en principio solo físicamente, porque tu carácter era terrible, a veces pensé que me odiabas…pero después fui conociendo como eras en realidad y en verdad me sentía muy atraído hacia ti…solo que yo también sentí en un momento de nuestra historia que tu jamás me corresponderías. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, aunque parecía lo contrario.

Rick recordó todas las aventuras juntos, mientras Lisa iba comprendiendo muchas cosas del comportamiento de su novio que antes no entendía….

-Creo que nuestro peor error fue el no sincerarnos…todo hubiera sido más fácil. –dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano.

-Coincido contigo, Adolecimos de comunicación. Ambos fuimos testarudos y perdimos mucho tiempo.

Al mirar hacia la mesa de la sala Rick observó que aún estaban allí algunos cuadros con fotografías de Lisa abrazada junto a su ex novio, Karl Riber. Uno de esos cuadros ya le era familiar; lo había visto en la nave de Breetai la vez que la pequeña Dana fue mostrada por Max y Miriya ante los sentraedis. Esas fotos lo incomodaban.

-Lisa, tu olvidaste completamente a Riber, verdad?

Al percatarse de lo sucedido Lisa se levantó, tomo los cuadros y los observó un momento.

-Sabes, estos cuadros ya no deben estar aquí. Te prometo que mañana los guardo en una cajeta la cual pondré en el depósito.

Esto alegró a Rick. El no quería que nada ni nadie entorpecieran su relación con Lisa. Ni la sombra de Minmai, ni el recuerdo de Karl Riber. Ni una sola persona, ni una sola remembranza; de ahora en adelante solo serían ellos dos.

.

Se levantó del sillón, fue hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, Lisa Hayes...

-Yo también Capitán.

Se dieron un profundo beso y al terminar la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el cuarto.

-Vamos- dijo él- y ella lo siguió...

.

Lisa se sintió nerviosa, era la primera vez que dormiría con Rick… pero estaba dispuesta a estar con él, siempre y cuando él tomara la iniciativa. Ella aún no se atrevía a hacerle insinuaciones de deseo. Estaban empezando.

El cerró la puerta mientras ella se adelantó a encender una de las lámparas de luz tenue de la mesita de noche y prender la calefacción, pues hacía algo de frío. Rick rápidamente fue acomodándose hasta quedar sentado entre las almohadas de espalda a la cabecera de la cama, mientras que Lisa se sentó en el borde a extremo contrario para cepillarse el cabello como era su costumbre antes de acostarse. Continuaba estando nerviosa.

-Qué hermosa es! -pensó-… de hecho era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida, más linda incluso que Minmai, Miriya, o cualquier otra que tuviera fama de ser bella. Ella tenía ese no se qué entre tantas cualidades físicas e intelectuales que la hacían resaltar sobe las demás.

Enamorado, se quedaba observando cada uno de los movimientos de ella. Su cabello castaño que le caía hasta la cintura, su piel suave, sus ojos verdes, su boca, su cuerpo perfecto. Sentía el perfume de su piel. Cómo rayos no se había percatado de todo eso antes?...bueno, sí lo había hecho, pero las constantes discusiones y situaciones con ella lo cegaban.

-Cuándo vas a terminar? Ven acá, hace algo de frío.

Ella lo miró, sonrió, dejó su peine en la cómoda y procedió a recostarse en la cama a su lado. Ya era un poco más de las 11:00 p.m. Ambos estaban cansados, pero no querían pasar la oportunidad de adentrarse en sus mundos cada vez más.

El sentía una creciente pasión por ella, pero él no quería pecar de impertinente o hacerla sentir incómoda presionándola a una situación para el cual ella no estuviera preparada…pero…realmente la deseaba…

.

Platicaron un poco más…Rick contaba de cómo había sido su batalla allá arriba, mientras Lisa lo observaba pensativa viendo cada uno de sus gesto y deleitándose cada vez que él sonreía.

-Estoy tan contenta de que esté conmigo –pensaba mientras miraba los movimientos de los brazos de Rick que acentuaban sus músculos al relatarle con señas como había derribado decenas de naves enemigas.

-Cielos, es tan atractivo-pensó- Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su aroma…todo en él es bello y fabuloso….Ay Lisa!…mira como te tiene el amor, jajajaa!!....él aún no ha dicho nada sobre intimar, quizás aún no sea el momento, digo, acaba de pasar una guerra… démosle tiempo al tiempo…

Pero Rick notó la mirada de Lisa y se sintió conectado a su deseo. En ese instante en que él seguía hablando, esta vez sobre Azonia y Khyron, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y ambos clavaron sus miradas. El en sus ojos verdes y ella en su mirada azul.

-Sucede algo?

-Sí…te amo, Rick Hunter….y te amaré toda la vida...

Al oír esas palabras él estalló en deseo hacia ella.

-…Y yo a ti….Lisa, eres el amor de mi vida…nunca me dejes Lisa, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Jamás capitán….te lo juro por mi vida.

Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Tantas noches deseándola y soñando con tenerla en sus brazos. Lisa pensaba exactamente igual. Lo deseaba con locura.

Una cosa llevó a la otra... Lisa se dejó guiar… y de pronto la pareja que estuvo horas atrás a punto de separarse e incluso de morir, se encontraba haciendo el amor con pasión y ternura por primera vez en sus vidas. Caricias, lágrimas... en medio del desastre del cual habían sido protagonista anteriormente.

.

Fue un día de muchas emociones, decepciones, rupturas, declaraciones, desengaños, muertes, pero al final del día resplandeció el amor…Comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2

**-POR ENCIMA DE LOS ESCOMBROS-**

* * *

Cinco meses habían pasado desde la terrible batalla ocurrida en enero. La ciudad iba siendo reconstruida, al tiempo que avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y con ayuda de los zentraedis, la remodelación del satélite fábrica.

Lo que queda de los altos mandos de la Unión Espacial, además de las fuerzas del SDF-1 aún comandadas por Global empiezan el reclutamiento y adiestramiento de la tripulación para el viaje a la galaxia Phantoma, que al parecer sería hacia el planeta Tirol. Igualmente empiezan a planificarse las estrategias de la misión de la fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech.

Debido a los daños de la última batalla Global pronostica que el SDF-3 podría estar partiendo dentro de un año y medio.

Los habitantes de la ciudad habían normalizado sus vidas. Los edificios que antes eran escombros se habían reconstruido. Los comercios abrieron, las calles y avenidas se repararon y empezó una época de paz y tranquilidad para los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

.

La relación de Rick y Lisa, quienes vivían juntos desde el día después de la gran batalla, seguía viento en popa. Ambos continúan en sus labores habituales dentro de la armada.

Coordinan las estrategias diarias, pero también se daban su espacio en misiones concerniente a diversas situaciones que se presentaban. Rick cada día contaba las horas de su faena para regresar con ella a casa. Disfrutaba de su compañía y no necesitaba nada más.

Algunas veces salían con los Sterling, Claudia, y el trío que había empezado nuevas relaciones. Vanesa se emparejó con Bob Aspen, antiguo asistente 2do del almirante Global quien trabajaba con ellas en el puente y muchas veces las criticaba por considerar que ellas perdían mucho tiempo en chismes.

Kim se hizo novia de Khonda, el mejor parecido de los tres Zentraedis espías, mientras Sammy había empezado hacia poco una relación con un joven teniente, Jimmy Harlow, del escuadrón Skull. Claudia continuaba sola, ella decía que así se sentía bien, ya que no aguantaría más dolores de cabeza como el que le causó su amado y terrible Roy. En otras ocasiones también los acompañaban sus amigos, los capitanes Aaron Tanner y Jonathan Wolf.

Claudia se sentía felíz; había sido asignada primera oficial del SDF-3, y el trío también las acompañarían a ella y a Lisa. Ahora era ella la controladora aérea de los Veritech. Nuevos escuadrones serían formados para pelear con los ya legendarios Skull, Delta, Alfa, Ghost, y Angel, cuyo nuevo capitán era Max Sterling.

.

Miriya tenía nuevas obligaciones, ya que debido a sus habilidades y honor para con las tropas unificadas, se le asignó desde hacia dos meses como capitana del temido escuadrón Ghost, famoso por la crueldad y disciplina extrema en el reclutamiento y formación de sus miembros, cuyo antiguo capitán era el finado T.R. Edwards, quien en vida había sido el creador de ese violento sistema. Sin embargo Miriya cambió radicalmente este tipo de "rituales" del escuadrón sin bajar el nivel de sus miembros, ganándose el respeto de todos.

No obstante, en su primer día de al mando de los Ghost, tuvo un incidente. En el gimnasio de entrenamiento físico, uno de los fanfarrones chicos, característico en los Ghost, trató de propasarse, a lo que ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó con uno solo de sus brazos, elevando los pies de éste sobre el piso, y arrojándolo fuertemente por los aires hasta hacerlo caer boca arriba en la lona.

Luego, puso su pie en el cuello del hombre y miró con esa furia zentraedi a los demás.

-Alguien más quiere que le rompa la cara en este momento?

Los soldados con miedo respondieron.

-No señora!

-Cómo? no escuché bien!

-No, Capitana Sterling, no queremos que nos rompa la cara, Capitana!

-Ya lo saben!... Me respetan a las buenas o lo harán a las malas!... Y ahora, partida de imbéciles quiero que le den mil vueltas al gimnasio!

Al día siguiente, Miriya, quien ya para ese entonces había recortado su cabello, por encima del cuello, muy parecido al corte de un hombre, pero seguía luciendo hermosa y femenina, se convertía en el terror de los Ghost.

* * *

Esa tarde era miércoles, usualmente el grupo se encontraba en un acogedor lugar de esparcimiento propiedad de Rico y Bron, al cual llamaron "Three Spies Café". Les iba bien en el negocio ya que el lugar quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y muchas personas lo visitaban, especialmente los militares.

Era un lugar bien decorado con grandes ventanales mesas pequeñas en medio de cómodos sillones, libros para leer, música de ambiente y olor a café, aunque también habían tragos y algunas cosas para comer, además de una Rockola.

En las paredes habían luces que le daban vida al lugar, además colgaba un colage de fotos de Minmai y luego otra donde aparecía Minmai con los chicos espías.

También había cuadros con fotografías de Breetai y Exedore, el capitán Global y el almirante Hayes. Otra de Claudia y el Trío con Bob, seguida de una donde salía el legendario Escuadrón Skull encabezado por Rick en compañía de los Sterling y otros soldados, entre ellos el novio de Sammy.

En la esquina había una foto que Claudia les había cedido de Roy Fokker en su Skull, y frente a la puerta principal una de la capitana Hayes, con el coronel Maistroff y los doctores Zand, Penn, Lang y Reinhardt con los espías.

.

La primera en llegar fue Kim quien se abalanzó a darle un beso a Khonda que había llegado más temprano. Khonda cada día lucía físicamente menos parecido a los Zentredi y más parecido a los humanos. Llevaba el cabello más corto y en general se veía bastante bien, además ahora era uno de los asistentes y mano derecha de Rick Hunter.

Seguido llegó Sammy con Jimmy y Vanessa con Bob y Claudia. Quince minutos después llegaron los Sterling con Rick, ya que Lisa tuvo demoras por una reunión con Global, Exedore, Breetai y Lang y ella le dijo que se adelantara y la esperara allá.

-Qué te pasa Rick, estás pensativo –preguntó Max.

-Es que solo me preguntaba el porqué de esa reunión de último minuto. Yo estaba en una reunión con Wolf y algunos miembros de la Unión y no pude asistir a esa otra reunión con Lisa.

-No creo que sea nada malo, seguro que ahora te contará…y a propósito de Lisa, cómo les va?

La cara le cambió por completo a Rick; sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios.

-Muy bien Max, Lisa es extraordinaria, cada día la amo más…y tengo que confesarte algo…

-Que cosa? –dijo Max en voz baja ante la mirada punzante de las mujeres, sobre todo del trío.

- Se aproxima el cumpleaños de Lisa, es el 15 de agosto y quisiera darle un regalo especial…pero hagámonos más para acá porque Sammy y Kim están más acá con nosotros que allá con sus novios…qué chismosas!

Max se extrañaba ante la expectativa de su amigo, mientras que Miriya y Claudia conversaban con Rico y Bron en la barra. De pronto Rick saca una cajita diminuta en terciopelo negro y se la da a Max.

- Max, qué te parece esto?, dijo Rick mientras veía la cara de su amigo de estupefacción al abrir la cajita y contemplar un anillo de brillantes cuya piedra rectangular y delicada era y bellísima y tenia en el fondo impreso las iniciales L y R.

- Rick, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando…

-Sí amigo, le voy a pedir a Lisa que se case conmigo.

-Qué bien amigo, te felicito! es más, Miriya y yo seremos los padrinos de la boda– Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Sí, estoy muy emocionado. Estoy seguro que me dirá que sí, aunque no te puedo negar que también me siento nervioso.- Agregó

- Quiero casarme con ella antes del despegue de la nave. Quiero casarme en este planeta que me vio nacer. Es más, me hubiera gustado incluso que la Unión aplazara la expedición un par de años y que mis hijos nacieran en este planeta, pero sabemos que es difícil. Por ahora estamos en calma, pero de un momento a otros los sentraedis podrían volver a aparecer.

-Sí, yo también hubiera querido quedarme, pero es muy peligroso, estaríamos desprotegidos.

-Sabes Max, Lisa y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos. La he rescatado tantas veces. Es como si el destino siempre se hubiera ensañado para reencontrarnos una y otra vez. La primera vez que la vi en la pantalla de la nave recuerdo que me pregunté que quién era esa mujer tan bella. Pero luego me rellenó de regaños y amenazas, jajaja!

-Sí, ustedes siempre fueron como perros y gatos.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que la rescaté en Base Sara. Y después cuando nos besamos frente a Breetai, Dolza y los chicos espías y luego cuando caímos al agua en uno de los hangares. Ella me rescató a mí que había caído inconsciente. Al despertar vi su rostro, era como un ángel. Su cabello y todo su cuerpo mojado. Ese día me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

-Y yo recuerdo cuando los encontré y los puse en el bolsillo del uniforme zentraedi… "Los novios aquí", jajaja!! –Recordaron mientras ambos se reían.

-En la base Alaska también la rescaté. Cuando la vi correr hacia mí era como si volviera a nacer. Sentí una felicidad absoluta….cielos Max, Lisa y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos… decía mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

De pronto una suave y conocida música rodeó el espacio. Era un tema de Minmai. Al oírlo Max preguntó a Rick.

-Oye, y ahora que escucho esa canción, qué ha sido de la vida de Minmai?

-Pues, no lo sé, Lisa y yo solo la hemos visto una vez que fuimos de compras. Ella iba con sus tíos. Nosotros la saludamos, y ella devolvió el saludo y luego seguimos nuestros caminos.

-Y qué sentiste?

-Para serte sincero Max, en ese momento solo sentí un poco de tristeza por ella. Se veía triste. No lo sé, quizás aún me ame, pero yo solo la estimo como una gran amiga. Ella es una chica con un gran corazón, espero que en él haya cabida para el perdón. No puedo ofrecerle nada más que una amistad. En mi corazón solo hay cabida para Lisa. Mi relación con Minmai la siento tan lejana. Es como un leve recuerdo de hace siglos atrás. Ella es linda y de seguro tendrá pretendientes. Espero que encuentre a una buena persona y que sea feliz tanto como Lisa y yo.

-Qué bien Rick, sé que tú y Lisa serán muy felices, y quizás ella también.

.

.

Al otro extremo, en la barra, Bron y Rico les contaban a Claudia y Miriya lo triste que se sentían ya que Khonda se iba a enlistar para irse a la misión de la REF junto Rick y Kim.

-No es justo que Khonda quiera dejarnos de esa manera, siempre hemos estado juntos.

-Chicos, deben entenderlo, Khonda está enamorado de Kim, y tiene una relación estable con ella. Además el ha retomado su vida de soldado ahora en nuestro bando y tiene funciones sumamente importantes al lado de Rick. Además ustedes se quieren quedar, igual él podría decir que ustedes no quieren ir. – dijo Claudia.

-Cómo ir a un lugar que no sabemos cómo nos irá, Bron y yo no queremos saber nada de la armada, solo queremos la paz; además aquí tenemos nuestro negocio –dijo Rico

- Ahhh, ya sé, tengo una idea…pero porqué Kim no se queda? -dijo Bron

-Ya basta de tanta estupidez junta! –interrumpió Miriya- Entiendan de una vez por todas que es hora de tomar caminos diferentes... Dejen que Khonda siga su vida en el ejército o con Kim, igual ustedes acá pueden encontrar un par de chicas para superar sus traumas infantiles. Lo principal es que estamos con vida, quienes han muerto no pueden decir lo mismo.

-Tienes razón Miriya, no debemos quejarnos tanto; Nosotros procuremos mantener nuestra vida aquí y dejemos a Khonda ser feliz -dijo Rico, mientras recordaba con nostalgia todas las aventuras que él y sus amigos habían pasado juntos. Pero eso no era lo único que le daba nostalgia. Ellos habían oído que su querida amiga, Lynn Minmei también se iría.

-Cómo?, dijo Claudia mientras miraba Miriya.

-Sí, lo vimos en la televisión mientras esa reportera chismosa, Sue Graham, le hacía una entrevista. Minmai dijo que posiblemente se iría en el SDF-3, que la Capitana Hayes le había dicho que podía ir.

-Bueno, Lisa no me había comentado nada- dijo Claudia.

-No sería mala idea- dijo Miriya- Aunque esa niña consentida no es precisamente de mi agrado, no sabemos con qué pudiéramos encontrarnos allá arriba, y quizás la necesitemos nuevamente.

-Ahora entiendo porqué están tan nostálgicos: se va su mejor amigo y además su estrella favorita- añadió Claudia- Entonces porqué no vienen también ustedes?

-Ah? dijeron al unísono los chicos.

- Sí, se que ustedes aman este planeta, pero siento que quedarán muy triste de ver partir a todos sus amigos. No quisiera que después se arrepintieran de no haber venido con nosotros. Ustedes podrían administrar el café de la nueva nave.

-En serio? –dijeron ellos

- Sí… si están de acuerdo, hablaré con Lisa y Rick al respecto. Creo que no debe haber problema, todo depende de ustedes.

-No es mala idea- añadió Bron. Yo pensé que solo podrían ir militares. Claro que pensaremos en ello.

- Gracias Claudia, eres una gran amiga- puntualizó Rico, mientras veía a través del gran ventanal las ruinas del SDF-1.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 3

**-EL REGRESO DEL CAPITÁN FANTASMA-**

* * *

Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Lisa llegó al café en una moto Pionner BFH 2 modelo de prueba color negro que el Dr. Lang ideó y cuyo nombre probablemente sería "ciclón". La moto hacía juego con su uniforme consistente en un juego entero de pantalón y chaleco de cuero color negro (bastante ceñidos al cuerpo) y unas botas de tacones altos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas en tono gris. Rick la vio llegar por la ventana.

-Wow!...Se ve Espectacular! pensó él.

Ella quitó su casco y su largo cabello cayó hasta su cintura. Dejó el casco junto con los guantes en el asiento de la moto y aunque su semblante no era el mejor, al ver a Rick, al cual no había visto en todo el día, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo. Ella se abalanzó hacia él, quien la alzó en los brazos y la besó en la boca mientras daban vueltas afuera del local.

-Ay no!, allí van de nuevo los tórtolos- dijo Claudia avistándolos por el ventanal- cada vez que se ven es como si no se hubieran visto en un año.

- Sí, tienen cara de que hacen el amor todos los días, durante toda la noche y en diferentes poses- dijo Miriya en medio de la mesa donde todos estaban…Al oír eso Max casi se atraganta con el café que tomaba y empezó a toser…

- Amor, por favor, jeje! –dijo Max apenado- Aquí están el trío y sus novios, no seas indiscreta….

-Y eso qué tiene? cómo si ellos no supieran lo que es eso…o es que acaso crees que ellos no hacen nada? – peguntó Miriya mientras Khonda y Kim se sonrojaban, al igual que Ben y Vanessa, mientras que Harlow y Sammy se reían nerviosamente.

-Jajaja!! Ay Miriya, que cosas dices…. Honey, estás muy salida por la tangente- dijo Sammy, en medio de las carcajada de los demás.

.

.

En la parte de afuera del café Lisa contaba a Rick la noticia que le había dado el Almirante Global y que le había impactado enormemente: el capitán T. R. Edwards estaba vivo.

- Cómo?...pero…no puede ser!…cómo fue que sobrevivió en la base Alaska? jamás vimos rastro de nadie más! dónde demonios se supone que estaba metido?- preguntó Rick.

- Al parecer en una cueva especial debajo del gran cañón que quedaba justo en la pared contigua a donde me encontrase. Dicen que lo encontró una nave de Khyron y estuvo prisionero allá ese tiempo hasta que logró escaparse durante el último ataque y llegar hasta un albergue donde lo recogió un zentraedi que luego lo llevó al hospital, sin embargo tenía una especie de laguna mental desde la batalla final hasta hace unos días.

-Pero cómo nadie en el hospital se dio cuenta que ese era el capitán Edwards?

-Rick, lo que sucede es que producto del ataque en la Base Alaska Edwards quedó herido y una cuarta parte del rostro quedó algo desfigurado ya que pasó mucho tiempo sin que se le atendiera las heridas.

-No es posible! es como una historia de terror. Sé cómo es él y cuando recupere su memoria totalmente va a preferir no estar vivo.

Luego, estando sentados en la mesa dentro del café, compartieron la noticia.

-Ay, es una pena era uno de los mejores pilotos de la armada- dijo Vanessa. Además era un hombre muy atractivo y vanidoso que podía tener a la chica que quisiera.

-Si, el Capitán Edwards era muy apuesto, con su cabello rubio, su perfil, su sonrisa alegre y sus ojos claros- dijo Sammy, aprovechando que Harlow había ido al baño -….salió con muchas de las chicas de la armada…(incluyendo ella).

-Con todas las que le dio la gana, menos con una- pensó Rick, recordando que Edwards siempre estuvo enamorado de Lisa.

Cómo iba a olvidar la primera vez que conoció al famoso y temible capitán del escuadrón Ghost, los llamados fantasmas de la muerte?

.

(FLASHBACK)

Ese día Lisa y él acababan de almorzar y ella se había retirado. Luego Edwards se le acercó. Más atrás estaban dos guaruras del escuadrón Ghost. Edwards lo amenazó diciéndole que se apartara de su camino, que Lisa era para él y que se largara con su cantante, sino lo iba a lamentar…

- Acaso el haberla salvado en Base Sara te da derechos que no te corresponden? Es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista, Hunter!- recordó la amenaza de Edwards.

.

Todo el tiempo en conflicto con él, los Ghost siempre decían que eran mejores que los Skulls y los otros escuadrones y eso provocó roces incluso desde cuando Roy estaba vivo, varias veces Edwards y Fokker se fueron a los puños…

-Qué te pasa Fokker, ahora tu escuadrón creó el Vermilion para sacar a los idiotas?... Estás lleno de perdedores: un niño bonito, un nerd cuatro ojos y un gordo idiota, entre otros estúpidos, jajajaja!!! –Se jactaba Edwards, quien decía que no cualquiera era un Ghost.

.

El los elegía cuidadosamente. Debían ser el prototipo de él mismo: altos, de cuerpo atlético, rudos, con olfato para la guerra, fríos, calculadores, sin clemencia ni piedad ante el enemigo….

Eran radicales pero sobre todo lo obedecían ciegamente sin objeción alguna. Odiaban a los zentraedis y aupados por su líder se negaron a seguir órdenes de Global una vez supieron que los zentraedis disidentes de Dolza serían aceptados en el SDF-1.

-No voy a exponer a mis hombres a la muerte para que usted luego acepte a esos animales sin cerebro hijos de puta!-le decía Edwards totalmente fuera de sus cabales a Global frente al consejo de capitanes de la nave.

-Capitán Edwards, modere su vocabulario! No uso este kepi de almirante porque lo obtuve en una subasta. Me lo gané a pulso; o se atiene a mi rango o me veré en la necesidad de darle de baja y enviarlo a una corte marcial a usted y a todo su escuadrón. Me importa un bledo quedarme sin naves, pero a mí usted me respeta!- recordó Rick que la discusión con Global fue terrible.

-Henry, por favor, no podemos prescindir del mejor escuadrón del las Fuerzas Espaciales!- indicaba un preocupado Leonard.

-Todos los escuadrones son buenos. El problema es que el Capitán Edwards no ha cavilado que aquí quien manda soy yo- dijo Global e aquella ocasión.

.

Rick también recordó el incidente en el que un día se hartó. Entrando en la cafetería con Max y Ben, fue blanco nuevamente de los ataque de Edwards.

-Hunter, si fuera por tu físico te hubiera podido aceptar en los Ghost, pero siempre andas rodeado de esos dos perdedores. Aunque te cambiaras de escuadrón tu alma siempre sería de un gallina como lo fue el desertor de tu padre...prefirió el circo, jajajajaja!!

Rick le propinó un certero golpe en el rostro de Edwards que hizo que cayera de bruces sobre el piso. Le rompió el párpado y sangraba copiosamente. Por supuesto eso le costó tres días de suspensión sin derecho a paga.

.

Cuando Rick se convirtió en el Capitán de los Skulls luego de la muerte de Roy, los demás capitanes lo felicitaron efusivamente: Aaron Tanner, del escuadrón Delta (cuyo primer capitán había sido el finado Capitán Carl Riber, antes de ser trasladado como científico a Base Sara), Jonathan Wolf, del escuadrón Alpha, y el finado en la batalla contra Khyron, Capitán Justin Bernard del escuadrón Angel (cuyo actual capitán era ahora Max).

En cambio Edwards esperó a que todos se fueran y le aguó la fiesta.

-Crees que te mereces ese puesto Rick? no le llegas ni a los talones a Roy, no te mereces ser líder del Skull. Te conozco, niño bonito…quieres impresionar a la capitana Hayes, verdad? pues déjame decirte que eres un idiota porque el Capitán Riber era mucho mejor que tú….Tú eres muy poca cosa para ella. Ella será para mí- recordó.

-Cállate T.R., ya me tienes harto! Quieres que te rompa la cara de nuevo?

La discusión se acaloró aún más y ese día terminaron peleándose a puños. Wolff y Tanner debieron intervenir, pero no fue suficiente. De pronto al ver que sus capitanes peleaban, la base se convirtió en un tinglado, los pilotos del escuadrón Skull se enfrentaban a puños contra los pilotos del escuadrón Ghost. Al final todos fueron sancionados por Global.

.

También recordó la última vez que lo vio; como siempre, discutieron (al parecer al karma de las peleas entre Roy y Edwards para ver quien era el mejor, había pasado a Rick, por las mismas razones, pero añadiéndole la situación de Lisa).

-Fue la madrugada que Lisa se dirigía en el dispositivo espacial hacia la Base Alaska en la Tierra. Lisa había escogido a Max para que la escoltara, pero Edwards había ido a hablar la noche anterior con Global sin que Lisa lo supiera y se había ofrecido a escoltarla hasta Base Alaska y acompañarla en su viaje de regreso, aduciendo que él también debía realizar una importante misión en la base.

-De todos modos, Global había reasignado a Max y los otros dos pilotos como escoltas solamente hasta antes de llegar a la atmósfera terrestre. Pero luego Khyron interceptó la nave y envió un escuadrón grande a atacar el dispositivo, por lo que el Skull completo y los Ghost tuvimos que salir a combatir.

-Cuando supe que Lisa estaba allí casi quedé en shock. Ella no me había dicho nada de su partida para no preocuparme y Global no le había permitido a Max decirme nada, pues la misión era top secret. Cómo diablos se había enterado Edwards?…justo el día que la iba a invitar a cenar....

Una vez controlamos la situación y las pocas naves de Khyron que se salvaron se retiraban hablé a lisa por el radio transmisor para saber como se encontraba.

-Capitana Hayes, se encuentra bien?

-Si capitán Hunter, estoy bien, gracias.

-Lisa, me asustaste, de verdad, no vuelvas a irte sin avisarme-dije pensando que ahora estábamos en transmisión cerrada.

-Discúlpame Rick…no te había dicho que me iba porque no lo creí necesario. No quise ser alarmista, estaré bien…

.

Pero yo no sabía que el radio transmisor estaba en canal abierto y Edwards se metía en la conversación…

_-...Y bla, bla, bla!… ya hiciste tu trabajo Hunter y ya te congraciaste suficiente con Lisa, ahora tú y Sterling se pueden largar. Solo yo la acompañaré_ –dijo Edwards por el transmisor, pensando que Lisa ya no estaba en la línea.

-Capitán Edwards, pero qué falta de respeto es esta?, como se atreve a meterse de esa manera en mi conversación, además, cuándo le he dado yo confianza a usted para tutearme y encima, quien le ha dado derecho para correr a los demás? –le dijo Lisa furiosa.

-_Ehh…yooo…eeehhh….lo siento capitana, discúlpeme!_

-Está bien Capitán, pero que este tipo de actos bochornosos no se vuelvan a repetir o tendré que hacerle un reporte con el Almirante Global.

-Capitana Hayes-le dije a Lisa- quiero decirle algo, pero lo haré de otra manera para que no haya gente entrometida...-Y luego le hablé en clave de luces, para que Edwards no interfiriera. Sé que estaba furioso por la manera en como Lisa le llamó la atención.

(Fin del Flashback)

.

.

De pronto, la vos de Miriya interrumpió los pensamientos de Rick volviendo al presente en el Bar...

-Rick, Lisa, si Edwards está vivo, una vez recuperado él va a querer de vuelta su escuadrón…qué va a suceder?

-De ninguna manera, Miriya! –interrumpió Rick antes que Lisa pudiera responder- tú eres la capitana de los Ghost y así se va a quedar. En caso de que Edwards insistiera en retomar su puesto, yo, como Capitán General de todos los Escuadrones de la expedición mantendré mi postura de que tú te quedes al frente de los Ghost.

-Además, -añadió- nuestros escuadrones no son posesiones personales, pertenecen a la armada. En tal caso, los creadores de esos escuadrones fueron Global y el padre de Lisa y ambos siempre confiaron en el relevo por razones de honor, habilidad y eficiencia.

-Por otro lado –añadió Lisa- dudo mucho que eso ocurre. Edwards perdió parcialmente la visión de su ojo derecho.

-Cómo? dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Eso será un golpe muy duro para él. Entonces qué le sucederá? -preguntó Claudia.

-Bueno, hasta donde sé, El Coronel Anatole nos ha indicado que una vez recuperado él quiere unirse a la expedición, y tengo entendido que Global lo aceptará siempre y cuando vaya como parte del consejo y estratega en vez de capitán de escuadrón.

-Osea que trabajará con Exedore, Breetai y los doctores Lang, Reinhardt, Zand y Penn? –preguntó Vanessa.

-Así es –dijo Lisa.

-Es duro querer volar y no poder hacerlo, sobre todo para él que siempre tuvo aires de superioridad, pero con todo eso, era uno de los mejores pilotos de la armada- dijo Max.

.

.

Rick no sabía qué le pasaba, pero el hecho de que Edwards hubiera aparecido de buenas a primeras y que se integraría a la expedición lo inquietaba sobremanera. Para él, el antiguo capitán de los Ghost era como una piedra en el zapato. No solo a nivel profesional, sino a nivel personal; ambos querían a Lisa.

Recuerda que Roy en una ocasión le contó que Edwards era un mujeriego hasta que conoció a Lisa. Desde que la vio se había enamorado de ella, y que incluso, al enterarse de la muerte de Karl Riber, quien supuestamente era su amigo, lo oyó decir que ahora tenía el camino libre.

- Por su bien espero que ya haya superado lo de Lisa –pensó Rick- Sin aún no lo ha superado, el día que ella y yo nos casemos se morirá de verdad…y que ni se atreva siquiera a intentar tocarla, primero le rompo lo que le queda de cara.

Pero había algo más. Rick sentía que Edwards podría traer conflictos en la expedición. No sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que habría problemas. Lo conocía y sabía que a Edwards no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de él. A duras penas acataba las órdenes de Global o Lisa. Y muchas veces terminaba haciendo lo que le pegaba la gana, era como el Khyron de la armada.

Global se hartaba de sancionarlo, pero por ser tan buen piloto no podía prescindir de él. Su escuadrón lo alababa tanto, que si Global lo daba de baja, eran capaces de montar una rebelión, y eso era algo que el Almirante no podía permitirse a esas alturas, por consiguiente, todo el mundo debía aguantárselo.

Sobre todo Rick, Max y luego Miriya, ya que Edwards los detestaba porque la gente decía entre chismes que eran mejores pilotos que él. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a Rick con Lisa, y también cuando Miriya subía a su Skull, ya que él decía que era una sucia sentraedi que no debía estar allí.

* * *

La velada en el café terminó y con ello el tema del día: la reaparición de Edwards. Todos se despidieron. Rick conducía la moto a gran velocidad mientras Lisa iba sentada detrás abrazada a su espalda. Al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta, Rick la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

-Sabes que te amo y que siempre te deseo? -le preguntó Rick.

-Lo sé…yo también...mmm...Qué planea usted, capitán?

-Ya verás...

Se fueron juntos a la tina de baño y luego se sentaron en la cama a platicar sobre lo acontecido en el día, como siempre lo hacían desde que vivían juntos.

Eran jóvenes, para ese entonces Rick contaba con 23 años, mientras Lisa pronto cumpliría los 26. Sabían que tenían mucha responsabilidad por delante, pero su juventud no les impedía tener la experiencia suficiente ganada en muchas batallas y situaciones hostiles con el enemigo. Estaban en la mejor etapa de su vida, física, intelectual y emocionalmente y ambos eran perfectos para comandar la expedición.

El almirante Global había sido designado en el alto mando de la Tierra Unida. El confiaba plenamente en Rick y Lisa, y sabía que eran los más indicados para esta misión. Global había indicado a Rick que solo se dedicara a dirigir las fueras armadas, liderizando así estratégicamente a todos los escuadrones, para de esta manera evitar que el Capitán saliera herido o como baja en alguna batalla, lo que desestabilizaría a Lisa.

Aunque él sabía que Lisa era la estratega y él era más "operativo", debía tomar una decisión. Por tanto, con tal de no preocupar a Lisa, Rick decidió acatar las recomendaciones de Global; dejaría de lado el pilotar su Skull en batalla, a menos que fuera sumamente necesario. Sin embargo, por órdenes de Global y las RDF Rick aún continuaba como líder del Skull.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

**-MEMORIAS DE TIEMPOS MEJORES-**

* * *

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde la reaparición de Edwards. El capitán Rick Hunter caminaba por los avances de la remodelación del Satélite fábrica en compañía de Max, el Dr. Lang y un séquito de Asistentes. Se veía muy imponente, con su uniforme en negro y unas botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas.

-Capitán Hunter, me gustaría, si usted así lo desea que viera también los avances de los nuevos prototipos de Veritech: el Alpha 2, Apolo y Beta. –indicó Lang.

-Está bien Doctor pero debe ser breve, recuerde que debemos reunirnos con el Almirante Global y los demás en media hora.

.

.

En el hangar, el Dr. Lang explicó que los nuevos modelos tienen muchas mejoras en cuanto a armamento, e incluso la posibilidad de acoplarse unos con otros, mientras su colaborador, el Dr. Zand le facilitaba la información escrita y el Dr. Penn mostraba algunas gráficas.

-Cree usted que esto resultará Doctor? Allá arriba todo sucede tan rápido que apenas habría tiempo de acoplamiento mientras se da una batalla.

-Es cierto, además imagino que solo pilotos experimentados podrían usar este tipo de armamento –indicó Max- un novato estaría muerto en menos de dos segundos con el enemigo en frente.

-No se preocupen, capitanes, ya había pensado en eso, estamos hablando de acomplamiento magnético en micro segundos. En un principio será un poco caótico, pero en base a lo que tenemos planeado, luego de algunos ajustes, el ensamble se hará justo por fuerza magnética, como si fuera un imán. –dijo Lang mientras siguió explicando durante varios minutos cada detalle del diseño.

-Si el ensamble es de la manera que usted me explica, me parece brillante. Por lo demás me parece bien el diseño. Lo felicito Dr. Lang, siga así. Continúe en esto, me interesa mucho. Cualquier otro avance manténgame informado, si estoy en alguna misión, por favor, déle la información a Khonda– indicó Rick.

.

.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta llegar al salón principal dentro de la Unión. Allí aguardaban Global, Breetai, Exedore, otros oficiales y…un persona mas que estaba sentada en una gran silla de espalda mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Buenos días Rick, Max, doctores Lang, Penn, Zand y los demás. Me alegra que hayan venido a tiempo, la Capitana Hayes y sus oficiales llegarán dentro de unos momentos– indicó Global.

-Señores, como se habrán dado cuenta, los avances de la construcción del SDF-3 se han ido llevando a cabo de manera brillante- prosiguió Global. Me siento orgulloso en la manera en que todo se está llevando acabo hasta ahora.

-Hemos tenido informes que tropas de los llamados invids en otras hemisferios de la galaxia han conquistado algunos planetas, por consiguiente, señores, debemos seguir trabajando en equipo y haciendo lo que quede a nuestro alcance para que la expedición sea un éxito. Por consiguiente, muy pronto Lord Breetai y mi persona les tendremos una propuesta sobre la nave.

-Aún no la hemos presentado para no levantar expectativas, pero creemos que será necesaria con tal de viajar con menos riesgo de ataque. Ya que debemos de evitar que en otros hemisferios sepan que esta nave no está en la Tierra sino en el espacio exterior- indicó Exedore.

.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –indicó el hombre que estaba sentado mientras se iba incorporando y se daba la vuelta.

-T.R.!- indicaron Rick y Max.

-Hola capitanes, pensaron que se iban a deshacer fácilmente de mi?

.

Frente a ellos estaba el temible T.R. Edwards. Su cara era reconocible, pero en parte de su lado derecho usaba un antifaz especial, el cual ocultaba la cicatriz que le había quedado pese a la cirugía reconstructiva que le habían realizado para arreglarle esa parte del rostro.

-Vaya Capitán Hunter, felicidades!...Ya veo que será usted nuestro General líder en esta expedición, junto a la capitana Hayes, claro.

-Rick, por indicaciones de la RDF el capitán Edwards se incorpora a partir de hoy a la misión- indicó Global. El Coronel Anatole Leonard me informó que ya está totalmente recuperado y deseoso de colaborar. Podrás contar con el incondicionalmente en tus labores, como él mismo me lo ha hecho saber en el departamento de Estrategia.

Rick tuvo que ser diplomático y recibir, como buen líder de misión, al nuevo "estratega".

-Supimos todo lo que te sucedió T.R. y lo lamento mucho, pero lo importante es que estás vivo y con ganas de ayudar. No tengo inconveniente en que te incorpores. –indicó Rick

-Vaya, Capitán, muchas gracias. Cada vez me sorprendo más; si que hay gente con suerte en esta vida, el más joven de los antiguos capitanes y al pasar del tiempo resultas el líder de la misión más importante del planeta. Qué se siente ser tan joven y tener tanta responsabilidad? –indicó Edwards en tono irónico.

La pregunta incomodó a Rick, quien se dijo a sí mismo que no sucumbiría ante la ya común impertinencia de Edwards.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle Lisa entró al recinto, seguida por Claudia, Miriya, Sammy y otros asistentes. Lisa y Edwards no se habían visto hasta ahora.

Al verla, T.R. sintió un vuelco en su corazón ahora lleno de rencor. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Así la recordaba él en sus sueños y pesadillas mientras estuvo cautivo en la nave de Khyron. La amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Lisa...- Esbozó en voz baja mientras Rick observaba su reacción sin él darse cuenta.

-Quiero decir, capitana Hayes….me….me alegro de volver a verla, dijo bajando la mirada. Se sentía apenado de que Lisa lo viera en esas condiciones. Jamás volvería a ser el apuesto hombre que era. Siempre rodeado de chicas, había sido muy admirado y perseguido por ellas, algo de los que siempre se jactaba, había salido con muchas mujeres de la armada, pero solo había amado a la única que lo había rechazado en su vida: Lisa Hayes.

Y así, recordó la primera vez que la vio.

.

(flashback)

Tenía su cabello rubio dorado oscuro recogido adelante, aún con su gorro de oficial cadete pese a que ella era la 1er oficial de la nave, y suelto atrás cayéndole hasta su estrecha cintura. Entró por equivocación en la sala de los capitanes de los escuadrones pensando que era el puente principal de comandos. Era su primer día como oficial junto a Global y aún no conocía bien las diferentes áreas de la nave.

-Disculpe capitán Global yo.... Oh-oh!!, creo que me equivoqué,- dijo Lisa ante la mirada atónita de Justin Bernard, Jonathan Wolf y él, mientras que Roy fokker se limitaba a sonreír al verlos a ellos.

-A quien busca señorita?, dijo Wolf.

- Eh…la sala de comandos de la nave… yo pensé que era aquí- Indicó una apenada Lisa.

- Lisa, es al lado-, indicó Roy.

-Roy!, jaja! que diga, capitán Fokker, me alegra verte aquí! Jajaja!...eh… bueno, disculpen caballeros, con permiso…y dando un saludo militar se retiró.

.

Fueron tan solos unos segundos, pero Edwards la había observado detenidamente; su largo cabello, sus bellos ojos verdes, la blancura nívea de su piel, su sonrisa, su espectacular cuerpo….

-Wow!!... demonios, Fokker, quien es ese bombón?,- preguntó un excitado Edwards.

-Es Lisa Hayes, nada más y nada menos que la hija del General Hayes.

-Entonces es inglesa...Pero qué mujer más espectacular! qué rostro, que piernas...y qué trasero!- dijo Edwards.

-Ey! cuidado T.R. estás pisando en terrenos difíciles!- dijo Roy.

- No sabía que el almirante tuviera una hija en el ejército, y de paso una tan hermosa- indicó Wolf.

- Al diablo con el General, no le tengo miedo…y ni se te ocurra Wolf, esa mujer es mía! te lo digo desde ahora, que nadie se meta en mi camino!- dijo Edwards.

-Ja!, ya lo veremos...- Dijo Wolf, poniendo una sonrisa de conquistador.

- Quién te crees que eres T.R., el dueño de todas las mujeres de la armada?...Y qué si a mí también me da la gana de conquistarla?- indicó Bernard.

-Jajajajajaja! qué estúpidos los tres…ninguno lleva chance...Se me había olvidado decirles que la teniente Hayes es la prometida de Karl.

-Queeeeé? dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Suerte que Karl está de misión. Hubieran metido la pata horrorosamente...- indicó Roy.

.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería del SDF-1 Edwards veía a Lisa nuevamente, pero esta vez del brazo de su amigo, el joven capitán del escuadrón Delta, Karl Riber,....sintió envidia.

Acaso sería el capaz de dejar de lado una amistad de años con el capitán Riber, por la creciente pasión que sentía hacia su bella novia?

-Que te sucede T.R?....Hacen bonita pareja?,- indicó un irónico Bernard quien estaba sentado a su lado mientras tomaban un café y veían a lo lejos a la mesa de Lisa y Riber.

.

Debía admitirlo, a Karl Riber le sobraban pretendientes femeninas. Era alto, de buena contextura. Las chicas le decían que mataban por sus ojos verdes y su cabello corto y rebelde de color castaño pero él siempre le era fiel a su novia, siempre hablaba de ella. Y al conocer a Lisa, Edwards entendió porqué.

Además, Riber era una persona sencillamente extraordinaria, como pocos: excelente piloto además de tener cualidades para ser un buen científico. De hecho había ganado un puesto en la Base Sara como Líder del Departamento de Ciencias y pronto se iría hacia allá.

Era igualmente un hombre noble y bondadoso y muchas veces repudió la manera en que Edwards trataba a quienes quería entrar al escuadrón Ghost o a cualquiera de sus subalternos.

-Eres un patán y un idiota T.R., así no se trata a los seres humanos! los criticas, pero eres tú quien pareces zentraedi…vas a terminar sin escuadrón- recordó que le decía Riber.

Y aunque era su amigo, ya después de desear a escondidas y por tanto tiempo a Lisa, su pasión había cedido ante la amistad. El día que trasladaron a Riber, él sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima… y para su propio desconcierto, lo mismo sintió el día que le anunciaron su muerte en Base Sara…

(fin de flashback)

.

.

De pronto, atormentado con esos recuerdos, volvió nuevamente a la realidad

-Capitán Edwards, me escucha?... el placer es mío. Me alegra que esté con vida- dijo una apenada Lisa. En su mente ella a veces se sentía culpable, ya que Edwards finalmente había ido a Base Alaska con la finalidad de escoltarla.

Lisa se acercó a Edwards y le brindó la manó para saludarlo. El apretó la mano de Lisa, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, mientras Rick seguía observándolo fijamente.

-Agradezco sus buenos deseos capitana y me pongo su disposición.- indicó mirándola profundamente y cuadrándose ante ella con esa altivez con que lo hacía cuando era el líder de los llamados fantasmas de la muerte.

Luego su atención se fijó en Miriya, y al verla allí parada con el uniforme de Capitán de los Ghost le lanzó una mirada amenazante. Ya Global y el Dr. Lang le habían explicado la situación, y no le quedaba más que resignarse, por ahora. Odiaba solamente de pensar que un zentraedi fuera el líder de su escuadrón.

Miriya, quien venía en son de paz no se dejó intimidar y devolvió la misma mirada amenazadora a Edwards.

-Bueno señores, es todo por hoy- indicó Global –mañana continuaremos con los nuevos procedimientos.

* * *

Esa noche, Rick y Lisa cenaron con los Sterling. Miriya en la sala contaba a Lisa que Max y ella preferían dejar a Dana al cuidado de los Emerson, tal como harían los Grants con su hijo, ya que los niños estaban muy apegados al planeta. Estudiaban en el colegio y tenían sus amistades allí y lloraban solo de pensar en irse a la expedición con sus padres.

-Me parece bien, amiga. La decisión es dura, pero es preferible eso a causar algún tipo de trauma en Dana. Además, se supone que debemos volver…

.

Mientras, en el balcón de la entrada principal, Rick contaba a Max las extrañas sensaciones de repudio que sentía hacia Edwards.

-Estoy seguro que ese desgraciado aún siente algo por Lisa. No soporto siquiera que la mire o que la toque.

-No te preocupes Rick, eso era una obsesión enfermiza de su parte, quizás ya no sienta nada... además, si toda marcha bien, pronto tú y Lisa se van a casar y si aún sentía algo, quizás termine olvidándola…

-Max, por favor, somos hombres, y sé cuando un hombre desea a una mujer. Ese mequetrefe quiere a Lisa! Lo mantendré vigilado. Cuando me habló pude ver en sus ojos un odio visceral contra mí. Debo mantenerme alerta con ese tipo. Si cree que me va hacer quedar mal ante el consejo de las RDF se equivoca; Primero lo saco a patadas de la expedición!

-Rick, wow! te haz vuelto bastante celoso...yo aún desconozco lo que es sentir celos...nadie se atreve a meterse con Miriya, jajaja!

-Max, nos ha costado un mundo a Lisa y a mí estar juntos, en gran parte por nuestros orgullos y mucha falta de comunicación...No voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa ni se me atraviese en el camino.

-Sé que Edwards es de temer. Mira hoy cómo miró a Miriya; con odio, jajaja!

-Y porqué te ríes?, deberías estar molesto.

-Porque él no sabe con quién se mete, Miriya es capaz de darle una paliza y destruirle lo que le queda de rostro, jajajaja!- ambos rieron por el comentario.

.

-Mmmmm, de qué se reirán éstos dos?, dijo Miriya desde adentro de la sala.

-Es extraño, al verlos así me recuerdan cuando estaban empezando. Eran dos chicos atolondrados.- dijo Lisa.

-Lisa, sé que tendré ronchas con Edwards por del Ghost, pero no me rendiré. Ya llevo un ritmo y no pienso retroceder.

-Así se habla Miriya. Sabes que Rick y yo te apoyamos en todo. Yo aprecio mucho a T.R. pero él realmente no está en condiciones de dirigir un escuadrón de tanto peso como ese.

-Crees que Edwards aún siente algo por ti?

-No lo creo, es más, creo que nunca sintió nada especial. Él era muy bien parecido y siempre bromeaba con todas las chicas, salió con muchas, creo que hasta con el trío, jajaja!. Qué tendría yo de especial? Siento que solo lo hacía para enfadar a Rick.

.

-Bueno Lisa, creo que ya debemos irnos- interrumpió Rick mientras salía del balcón con Max- mañana debemos empezar los trabajos. Además, el Dr. Lang nos quiere enseñar el prototipo de dos androides que está construyendo junto a Zand. Dicen que cuando termine serán una especia como de humanos y le servirán de asistentes.

-jajaja!! Aasta allá ha llegado el Dr. Lang con tal de tener un asistente eficaz? según él todos sus asistentes son unos ineptos.- dijo Miriya.

-Sabes que Lang es una persona especial desde su histórico encuentro con la protocultura. Es muy perfeccionista.- dijo Lisa.

- Porqué entonces no le mandan de asistentes a Bron y Rico? así estaría todo el día entretenido viéndolos bailar mientras escuchan la música de Minmei, jajaja!. –dijo Miriya, mientras todos reían al unísono.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**-UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE-**

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de principios de Agosto cuando Sammy llegaba tarde a su puesto de trabajo junto a Vanessa y Kim en la plataforma central del Satélite fábrica.

-Llegas tarde, Sammy! te salvas que Lisa y Claudia aún continúan inspeccionando los avances del SDF-3 con Exedore y Breetai- dijo Vanessa.

- Que te pasó, acaso se les pegaron las sábanas a ti y a Harlow? Se suponía que hoy teníamos que venir más temprano- indicó Kim a Sammy en tono molesto.

- Kim, qué te sucede? estás muy susceptible últimamente, acaso Khonda no te lo está haciendo bien?- respondió Sammy visiblemente molesta.

-Sammy!- indicó Vanessa

-Pero qué atrevida!...La susceptible eres tú Sammy- dijo Kim.

- Chicas, ya basta! La capitana puede llegar en cualquier momento y si las ve discutiendo las regañará!- agregó Vanessa

-Es que ustedes no entienden nada porque no me han dejado explicarlo. Llegué tarde porque tu novio, Kim, me indicó que el capitán Hunter me requería en su oficina temprano en la mañana.

-Qué pasó, ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Kim.

-No, al contrario. Como se acerca el cumpleaños de la Lisa, el Capitán me pidió que le organizáramos una fiesta sorpresa.

-En serio? dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Sí, él correrá con todos los gastos…decía Sammy mientras recordaba su conversación con Rick y Khonda.

.

(FLASHBACK)

-Sammy, tu eres la asistente de Lisa, y la conoces bien- le dijo Rick. Así que quién mejor que tú y las chicas para organizar esa fiesta. No te preocupes por los gastos, yo correré con todo. Pero eso si, Lisa no debe sospechar nada. Por ningún motivo se lo comenten a más nadie. Por lo demás, espero que todo quede perfecto. Cualquier interrogante o algo que necesites puedes consultar con Khonda. Ese debe ser un cumpleaños inolvidable para ella…

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

.

-Ay, qué romántico, me pregunto cuándo Bob me hará un cumpleaños sorpresa.- suspiró Vanessa al recordar a su novio y antiguo compañero del puente, ya que en ausencia de Global en la futura expedición, había sido re asignado como asistente de Breetai.

- No sueñes con tonterías Vanessa, el pobre Bob solo tiene tiempo para Breetai. Empecemos a planear la fiesta.,- prosiguió Sammy- he pensado en que la hagamos en el "Three Spies Café".

-Me parece bien!, dijeron las chicas.

-…Y qué es lo que les parece bien?- De Pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta, Lisa había aparecido junto a claudia.

- Eh…Capitana, jajaja!! eh…bueno…nos parece bien que hayan realizado ese recorrido con Exedore para ver los avances del satélite Fábrica- dijo una nerviosa Sammy al no saber qué responder.

-Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo, -añadió Lisa- Vanessa, quiero un informe sobre cómo van los listados de las personas que abordarán el SDF-3; Kim, quiero el listado de la tripulación de combate con un reporte de la organización de los escuadrones,… Sammy, quiero mi agenda al día!….

-Sí Capitana!

-…Y Sammy….

-Si capitana?

- No vuelvas a llegar tarde…

-Entendido Capitana, discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Cielos, cómo se habrá enterado?- dijo Sammy en voz baja.

-No lo sé. Lo único que se es que tendremos que organizarnos bien. Con tanto trabajo que nos asigna Lisa, deberemos sacar tiempo para lo de la fiesta- dijo Vanesa.

* * *

Una semana después en otro lado cerca del cuartel central de la Fuerza Unida, específicamente en el campo de entrenamiento de los pilotos, Rick caminaba apresuradamente con miras a conocer los nuevos enlistados para la expedición. Junto a él estaban Max, Miriya, Wolf, Aaron Tanner y Emil Lang.

-Miren, es Rick Hunter, el capitán que mató a Dolza!

- Y viene con los demás líderes de los escuadrones-, indicaban los nuevos reclutados.

Lang se paró en el recinto principal en el palco y empezó a hablarles a los soldados para explicarles lo de la etapa de selección. Luego cedió la palabra a Rick.

-Soldados, para el que no me conoce soy el Capitán Rick Hunter, Asignado por las RDF como líder de los escuadrones Verytech de la armada como uno de los líderes de la futura expedición. Hasta ahora sigo siendo el Líder del escuadrón Skull, hasta recibir nuevas indicaciones.

-A mi lado- indicó Rick- está el capitán Jonathan Wolf del escuadrón Alpha, el capitán Maximilian Sterling, del escuadrón Angel, la capitana Miriya Sterling del escuadrón Ghost y el capitán Aaron Tanner del escuadrón Delta. Al Dr. Lang ya lo conocen. Cada uno de los cinco escuadrones élites tiene a su cargo diez escuadrones sub-élites, y estos a su vez tienen quince escuadrones más. Lo que hacen de las fuerzas espaciales una inmensa flota de guerra.

-Ustedes- continuó Rick- han sido los seleccionados entre miles de aspirantes para formar parte de esto u otros escuadrones. El capitán Wolf procederá a leerles el reglamento y explicar otros puntos. Después, se les entregarán los formularios correspondientes para que decidir a qué escuadrón serán asignados de acuerdo a sus múltiples conocimientos y destrezas, Alpha, Delta, Ghost, Angel o Skull o cualquier otro. Ningún escuadrón es mejor que otro. Todos son iguales y la asignación es la misma: defender a la raza humana y sus aliados.

Su discurso se extendió más de lo debido mientras los soldados escuchaban con atención al joven Capitán. Muchos de ellos querían llegar a ser Rick Hunter. Entre ellos un joven cadete de 12 años, Jack Becker, quien había sido uno de los chicos más jóvenes en ser escogido.

.

Ya entrada la tarde, en su despacho, Rick llamaba ansiosamente a Sammy para ver cómo iban los preparativos del cumpleaños de Lisa.

-No se preocupe, capitán…ya está casi todo listo.- dijo Sammy.

-Casi? a qué te refieres con "casi", Sammy? solo falta una semana, qué demonios falta?

-Sólo la torta, capitán...Recuerde que se busca el mismo día del cumpleaños.

-Ya veo, entonces estás perdonada-, dijo Rick en tono de broma.

* * *

Finalmente, una semana después llegó el día. Casi iban a ser las 7:00 pm. Rick, quien ya se había arreglado se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión esperando a que Lisa terminara de arreglarse.

-Ella piensa que solo vamos a cenar. No tiene idea de la sorpresa- pensó Rick.

-Lisa, cariño, cuándo vas a terminar? se nos hace tarde!- le indicó Rick.

-Ya estoy Lista.- dijo ella, saliendo del cuarto, mientras Rick se quedaba absorto al verla. Lucía un traje pegado y escotado a medio muslo en tono chocolate. Unas botas de tacones altos que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, del mismo color que el vestido. Lucía además un abrigo en crema y una cartera del mismo diseño. Llevaba su cabello suelto.

-Lisa, te ves preciosa-…indicó él, mientras salían hacia el auto.

.

.

En el carro, Lisa le comentó a Rick que se le hacía raro que nadie se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, pero que en vista de la vida ajetreada producto de la construcción del SDF-3 y todo lo demás, pues era obvio que nadie se iba a acordar.

Al llegar al "Three Spies café", Lisa notó las luces apagadas.

-Qué sucede Rick? acaso ya van a cerrar?

-No sé, entremos para preguntarle a los muchachos…

De pronto, una a una las luces se fueron encendiendo mientras aparecían los rostros de todos sus amigos.

-Sorpresa, Felíz cumpleaños Lisa!!!! dijeron todos al unísono

-No puede ser, pero…Rick, acaso tu lo sabías?

-De hecho fue su idea, Lisa- indicó Claudia una vez daba un abrazo a Lisa.

-Oh Rick!, gracias.- dijo Lisa mientras lo abrazaba y plasmaba un beso en los labios de su novio.

-Te mereces esto y muchas más cosas, Lisa.

.

Los Sterling, el trío y sus novios, Claudia, Bron, Rico, Exedore, Breetai, los doctores Lang, Penn y Zand, los Emerson, Grants, Wolf, Tanner, y el Capitán Global, entre otros invitados de la armada y civiles la acompañaban.

Por su puesto Rick prohibió tajantemente a Sammy que invitara a los medios para evitar tumultos y a Edwards, para que no fuera a dañar la fiesta con su frustración y cinismo. Sammy además les prohibió a Bron y Rico poner música de Minmai, para no traer recuerdos que incomodaran a los presentes.

.

Una vez cantado el cumpleaños y habiendo repartido los dulces y las picadas, Rick hizo un importante alto en la fiesta.

-Amigos, quiero agradecerles el que hayan acompañado a Lisa en su cumpleaños. Aún no lo sabemos, pero quizás sea su último cumpleaños en la Tierra antes de Partir. Por eso quise que fuera especial- indicó Rick mientras Lisa lo abrazaba de un lado.

El siguió hablando. Lisa lo miraba. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre, y ahora él la llenaba de tantos detalles hermosos….

-…Es por esto que, delante de ustedes y en este día tan especial quisiera preguntarte…-

Lisa no podía o no creía creer lo que ella pensaba que él le iba a preguntar. Es decir, tenían varios meses viviendo juntos, pero nunca habían hablado de…

Rick sacó una pequeña cajita forrada con terciopelo. Al abrirla, el más hermoso anillo que hubiera visto estaba ante sus ojos. Tomó aire y entonces….

-Lisa Hayes, quiero que seas mi esposa, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Queeeeeeé?- dijeron Lisa y los presentes, a excepción de Max, que ya sabía de antemano lo que Rick tenía planeado hacer.

Lisa tomó aire, mientras Khonda mandaba a Rico a que bajara aún más el volumen de la música. El Capitán Global encendía su pipa, Los Sterling se tomaban de la mano, Vanessa y Kim se comían las uñas, Breetai esbozó una sonrisa junto con Exedore, Claudia, Wolf y Tanner…mientras Sammy estaba a punto de llorar.

Ella, quien aún no salía de su asombro, tomó el anillo, se lo puso en su dedo anular izquierdo, se acercó hacia Rick y le dijo…

-Sí, capitán, quiero ser la Señora Hunter.

Rick la levantó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente…

-Bravo!! gritaron todos los presente en medio de aplausos.

.

.

A eso de la madrugada, cuando algunas personas empezaban a retirarse, el almirante Global se acercó a la pareja.

-Vaya, finalmente se está cumpliendo mi oráculo. Espero al menos conocer a su primer hijo.

- Almirante, jaja!! qué cosas dice, aún no hemos pensado en eso- indicó Lisa.

-De veras...los veo casados...y con al menos tres hijos...

.

.

Al final de la velada, solo quedaban en una mesa charlando Claudia, el trío con sus parejas, los Sterling, Tanner, Rick y Lisa.

- Qué bien amigos, no me canso de decir que me alegro tanto por ustedes- indicaba Max.

-Rick, para cuando será la fecha de la boda? indicó Claudia.

-Bueno, Lisa y yo hemos estado hablando durante la fiesta sobre el tema y queremos que sea lo antes posible….más o menos dentro de un mes.

-Queeeeé? dijeron todos al unísono.

-Cuanto apuro! total... ya ustedes convivían como marido y mujer desde enero. No hay diferencia entre tener sexo estando y no estando casados- dijo Miriya.

-Queeeé?- dijeron Rick y Lisa un poco apenados.

-Miriya, por favor!!! jajaja!! No seas impertinente- indicó un sonrojado Max.

- Y ahora qué dije?- preguntó Miriya.

- Hay, no otra vez!!! dijo Sammy, ya acostumbrada a las imprudencias de la Zentraedi.

.

.

Al rato, Rick y Lisa tomaban sus respectivos vehículos para regresar a su casa.

-Hasta mañana señores, los veré en el trabajo, Tanner me llevará a mi casa- indicó Claudia.

-Qué bien Claudia, hay algo que me debas contar? indicó Lisa, quien permanecía junto a Rick, haciendo referencia a Tanner.

-Bueno, este, jaja!! mañana hablaremos de eso… luego se alejó en el auto de Tanner.

- Hasta mañana capitanes, espero les haya gustado la velada- indicó Sammy y más atrás Vanessa y Kim.

- Por supuesto Sammy, te felicito a ti y a las chicas- indicó Rick- Hicieron un excelente trabajo...

-Tanto a sí que ahora Rick y yo hemos decidido dejarlas encargadas de los preparativos de nuestra boda- dijo Lisa.

-Cómooooo?- exclamaron las tres.

-Así es, tienen un mes exactamente partiendo desde ahora. Suerte chicas!- indicó Rick, quien junto a Lisa se alejaba del lugar dejando al trío en shock.

.

-Bueno amigas, mañana tendremos un largo día- dijo Kim

-Así es, tendremos que dividirnos las tareas de la boda- dijo Sammy

- Ay, qué romántico será ese acontecimiento después de todo lo que pasaron…- dijo Vanessa suspirando, mientras se alejaban con sus novios por la carretera desolada cubierta por la humedad del calor de verano que empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

.

.

**----Sobre La muerte de Dolza a manos de Rick rememoro la escena de DYRL---**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 6

**-LA NOTICIA DEL DIA-**

* * *

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, ya todas las fuerzas armadas y gran parte de la población se habían enterado del compromiso nupcial entre Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. En gran parte por el programa noticioso de la reportera Sue Graham, de Macross TV, ya que la noche del evento había enviado a su asistente de infiltrada a la fiesta, donde recogió la información.

Aprovechando la rueda de prensa que Global le había pedido a Rick que convocara para anunciar que ya habían sido escogidos los nuevos reclutas y que su entrenamiento empezaría al día siguiente, la audaz reportera esperaba ansiosa entrevistar al capitán.

A su lado se encontraban los otros cuatro capitanes, Max Sterling, Miriya, Aaron Tanner y Jonathan Wolf, además de Breetai, Exedore y el Dr. Lang.

.

Una vez finalizada la conferencia y la sesión de preguntas en la mesa principal, se ofreció un brindis a los invitados y medios de prensa. La reportera con su asistente, Fleur Du Point, y su camarógrafo Bernabel Thompson, se abalanzaron hacia Rick Hunter.

-Capitán!, capitán Hunter, nos permite una entrevista?

-Bueno, señorita, creo que ya dije todo en la conferencia- indicó Rick.

-No, no, no…jajaja! es para preguntar sobre otros temas…Berni, por favor, la cámara, filma al capitán Hunter… -dijo Sue mientras agarraba a Rick por el brazo y lo jalaba en dirección a la cámara sin importarle que no hubiera confianza entre ambos.

-Capitán, estamos en vivo- indicó Fleur.

-Qué?- dijo Rick.

..Y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, ya estaba saliendo en los televisores de Macross producto de la arbitraria acción de Graham.

-_Hola amigos, aquí nos encontramos nuevamente con nuestro segmento sobre la actualidad de Macross. A mi lado se encuentra el apuesto y valiente capitán Rick Hunter…_

Rick la miraba con desconcierto. Se incomodó al entender que había caído en las garras de la chismosa número uno de Macross. "Apuesto y valiente"….se sentía ridículo con esas alabanzas.

_-…Así que desde la Unión espacial nos ha llegado a nuestro poderoso oído que usted se va a casar!...cuéntenos…somos todo oído…-_indicó Graham.

-Cómo..pero...?- dijo un absorto Rick. Solo hacía unas horas le había pedido matrimonio a Lisa y ya todo Macross lo sabía.

- _Adelántenos algo_- dijo Sue con sus ojos brillantes, ávidos de las primicias frente a la cámara de Bernie.

Rick respiró profundo y tomó las cosas con calma, contó hasta diez para no perder la cordura... Después de todo, la gente se iba a enterar, ya que sería una gran celebración la que querían realizar Lisa y él.

- **Afirmativo, señorita! Me voy a casar….con la capitana Lisa Hayes-** dijo un orgulloso Rick mientras miraba fijamente hacia la cámara.

.

.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, específicamente en el Restaurante Chino, una persona miraba el televisor de manera nostálgica. Era Lynn Minmei, quien quedaba absorta y triste con la noticia.

-No pensé que lo harían tan pronto- pensó en vos alta, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Minmei, la vida debe continuar. Rick es un hombre apuesto y de un gran corazón, pero no es el único hombre en la tierra o en Macros- indicó su tía.

-Lo sé tía.

-Además se casará con una buena mujer- indicó su tío.

-Sí, Lisa es una excelente persona. Aunque es una de las jefas del alto Mando recuerdas aquella vez que hubo un ataque y tuvimos que salir y dejamos el restaurante solo?- dijo su tía.

- Sí, ella estaba cerca de nuestro local, y lo cuidó mientras se daba la rebelión…y no solo eso, también, cuando regresamos, nos ayudó a limpiarlo.- recordó Minmei.

-Minmei, necesitas más contacto con tu público y olvidarte de Rick-Sam.- indicó su tío.

- Es cierto! siempre he sido una egoísta y malcriada. Siempre he pensado solo en mí. Lisa es una gran persona. Hasta me permitió irme en el SDF-3.

- Minmei, tú y Lisa-Sam debieran ser amigas- indicó el tío.

-Tienes razón tío. Estoy segura que el tiempo sanará mis heridas.- indicó mientras continuaba viendo a Rick por el televisor.

.

.

Volviendo a la incómoda situación de Rick con la temible Sue Graham, quien le había hecho un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre los detalles de la boda…

-_Ya saben, señoras y señores, los capitanes de la expedición del SDF-3, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se casan…todos están invitados a la boda! y recuerden…lo vieron primero aquí, en Macros TV!_

-Ahh?- dijo Rick.- Todos invitados a la boda?, pero qué exabrupto!

-Corte!... Berni, recordaste hacer el close-up?- preguntó Sue.

-Sip!, indicó el camarógrafo.

Y volviéndose hacia un estupefacto Rick, quien pensaba en silencio de adonde diablos había salido esa imprudente reportera, dijo….

-Gracias capitán Hunter. Es una lástima que se vaya a casar; muchas chicas quedarán con el corazón destrozado.- dijo Sue con algo de coquetería, lo que incomodó a Rick, quien frunció el ceño.

-Ya que ha culminado con su inconsulta primicia, me disculpa, pero debo retirarme, señorita, con permiso.- y dando la media vuelta se alejó de la escena junto a sus escoltas y en compañía de Tanner y Wolf.

.

.

-Pánico escénico, Rick?- preguntó Wolf.

-No…pánico a la lengua de esa reportera tan impertinente.

-Jajaja! Sí, Sue Graham es de temer. Todo lo que pasa en Macross ella lo sabe. Parece pitonisa- agregó Tanner, mientras Rick y los demás regresaban al Satélite Fábrica, ante la mirada de la intrépida Sue.

.

.

-Porqué tienes esa cara de boba, Sue? se puede saber qué te sucede?- preguntó Fleur.

- Es una lástima que se vaya a casar. Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida… sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron… en verdad quisiera llevármelo a la cama y tener una noche de…- decía Sue esbozando un suspiro.

- …Una noche de nada!…aterriza y deja de decir tantas tonterías, Sue!.. Todo el mundo sabe que él está muy enamorado de Lisa Hayes. Esa mujer es muy hermosa e inteligente…no llevas ningún tipo de chance.- interrumpió Fleur.

- No digas estupideces. Recuerdas cuando me gustaba el cotizado Capitán Edwards?...Me dijiste lo mismo, y acaso no nos acostamos?

-Si, pero Edwards salía con varias, además él te dejo y te humilló delante de sus amigos mientras tu llorabas, y después..

- ...Ya basta, ave de mal agüero! no me atraigas la mala suerte! Con Rick podría ser diferente...

-Sí, como no...podría ser peor...tus posibilidades ante Lisa Hayes son de menos cero en tres millones.

- Ella es una suertuda... Es bonita, pero tampoco es la gran cosa.

- Qué? estás ciega Sue? preguntó Bernie- La capitana Hayes es una mujer bellísima. La primera vez que la filmé pensé que era una modelo.

- Ustedes dos son unos idiotas con mal gusto! – dijo una indignada Sue.

- Oye, y después de todo, cómo habrá tomado la "señorita Macross" la noticia de que su ex novio se casa? Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella. Ya ni se presenta ante el público- indicó Fleur.

- Lo que haga o piense esa mocosa estúpida me tiene sin cuidado... Ella para mí no es noticia. Siempre me calló mal por ser una malcriada con aires de superioridad. Todo el tiempo supe que era muy poca mujer para el capitán Hunter, además supuestamente andaba al mismo tiempo con el tal Kyle…. y encima es una pésima cantante y...

- …Dejemos esta conversación, Sue- indicó Fleur- se nos hace tarde. Debes apurarte para entrevistar a Lord Exedore sobre la supuesta invasión invid en otras galaxias.

- De veras? Ni me acordaba. Uy! que horrible pasar de ver a un Rick Hunter para luego ver a Exedore.- dijo Sue en tono de burla.

- Bueno, Lord Exedore está soltero, Sue, ….a ese sí lo puedes aprovechar- dijo Bernie en medio de risas con Fleur.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Satélite Fábrica, Rick caminaba con sus asistentes y los capitanes Wolf y Tanner, cuando fue recibido por su asistente principal, Khonda, quien por órdenes suyas debía darle seguimiento a los requerimientos de Emil Lang y el avance de los ciclones.

-Khonda, qué acontece hoy por acá?- preguntó Rick.

-Buenas tardes Señor. Ninguna novedad. Siguen los adelantos de los nuevos sistemas operativos y de un tipo de armazón para el SDF-1 que Lord Exedore expondrá para consideración del Consejo Plenipotenciario de las RDF, ya en un treinta y cinco por ciento de avances. Sin embargo el Dr. Lang requiere su presencia en su laboratorio- indicó Khonda.

- Bueno capitanes, nos veremos más tarde, ahora me toca ir con Lang,- dijo Rick a Tanner y Wolf mientras bajaba con Khonda y sus demás asistentes hacia los laboratorios de Lang que quedaban en la parte más baja del Satélite Fábrica. Sin embargo al llegar al piso superior a los laboratorios pidió a sus otros asistentes que se retiraran a supervisar los avances de la remodelación del satélite en los pisos dos y tres y solamente bajó con Khonda, quien era su asistente de confianza.

-Khonda, Lisa está en el satélite fábrica?

- No Señor, la capitana Hayes fue a inspeccionar personalmente los avances del ala B del SDF-3.

- Con quién fue?

- Con Sammy, el Almirante Global, el Coronel Reinhardt y el Capitán Edwards.

.

De pronto, una molestia se apoderó de Rick...

-Cómo? y que demonios hace Edwards allí?... Acaso no se me dijo que él solo tiene que armar "estrategias" de combate con Breetai y Exedore?

- Por lo que oí, Señor, el capitán Edwards se ofreció a acompañar a ese grupo de inspección.

-Ya empieza ese payaso a fastidiarme. Tendré que tomar medidas al respecto, no me gusta ese hombre cerca de Lisa- pensó Rick en silencio.

.

.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, los doctores Lang y Zand lo esperaban con un recuento de los adelantos sobre los ciclones. Igualmente mostraron a Rick dos androides que ambos había construido y que ya casi estaban terminados.

-Asombroso, doctores!- indicó Rick- estos androides parecen casi humanos. Por lo que veo uno será hombre y la otra, mujer.

-Efectivamente capitán- indicó Lang- Estos androides nos asistirán en nuestras labores, pues como ya sabe no queremos correr el riesgo de que se salga información alguna de nuestro laboratorio. Usted sabe que todo aquí es confidencial. Pero lo importante es que podrán hacer asignados a las misiones que sean necesarias ya que constarán de varios chips reprogramables cuya memoria fue diseñada por nosotros para seguir las indicaciones pertinentes dependiendo de las misiones.

.

.

Luego de terminada la jornada con Lang, Rick junto a Khonda se dirigieron a uno de los salones de reuniones del Satélite, ya que Global lo había llamado para informarle que lo esperaba allí junto a Edwards para hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos que observaron en las construcción del SDF-3, al tiempo que le informaba que Lisa aún permanecía allá con Sammy y sus asistentes revisando algunos detalles de lo que sería la nueva sala de control aéreo.

- Khonda, quiero aprovechar que Lisa aún no regresa del SDF-3, para que averigues con Kim cómo van los adelantos de la boda y luego me das un reporte y me actualizas la agenda. No quisiera que Lisa me reprochara que no tengo tiempo para atender ese asunto.

- Sí Señor, enseguida!

.

.

Al entrar al salón, después de los saludos respectivos. Global informó a Rick sobre lo acontecido en el SDF-3. Rick hacia las preguntas pertinentes y daba las sugerencias a cada caso, demostrando a Global que con cada día que pasa estaba más capacitado para liderar la exploración espacial. Por instantes Edwards y él se lanzaban miradas aterradoras que hacía ver que aún estaban latentes las viejas rencillas.

Al cabo de dos horas, Global se despidió dejando a los capitanes en el salón. Seguidamente, Edwards aprovecho la oportunidad para destilar su veneno contra Rick.

-Vaya…sigo diciendo que hay gente sin haber hecho nada tienen muchísima suerte en este planeta.- dijo Edwards con cinismo

- Y ahora a qué demonios te refieres, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas ironías.- dijo un molesto Rick.

-Porqué me tratas así? te he hecho algo malo?- dijo Edwards con un tono de burla como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

-Mira T.R. puedes engañarlos a todos demostrando que eres una blanca paloma, pero a mi no me engañas. Sé que tu única máscara no es solo la que llevas puesta.

- Uy, que susceptible. Solamente te iba a felicitar, Rick…Supe que te casas con la mujer más hermosa de toda la armada.- dijo Edwards con un tono suave pero con una mirada de odio.

-Ja! ya veo que te enteraste. Ahora entiendo tu veneno. Estás ardido. Aún así acepto tus "buenos" deseos.

.

En ese instante sonó su celular y vio que era Lisa. Lo que aprovecho para desquitarse del despechado capitán.

- Mira qué casualidad T.R...me llama "la mujer más hermosa de la armada", es decir, mi prometida, así que si me disculpas debemos terminar esta conversación; comprenderás que entre hablar contigo o con Lisa, pues prefiero hablar con ella.- y prosiguió Rick en tono alto y burlesco, para incomodarlo aún más- Sí mi amor, ya iba saliendo así que te recojo en 15 minutos…

Edwards se levantó de la silla encolerizado y salió, estrellando la puerta con mucha fuerza, producto de su enojo, lo que provocó un gran sonido.

- Rick, pasa algo? qué fue ese ruido?,- pregunto Lisa desde su celular.

-No es nada, solo algunas puertas mal cerradas.

.

Camino a su barraca, un furioso Edwards se retorcía de odio. En las noches no conciliaba bien el sueño, tan solo de pensar en Lisa entre los brazos Rick haciendo el amor.

-Maldito seas, Rick Hunter, me las vas a pagar.- pensó mientras susurraba en voz baja- has tenido mucha suerte "en este planeta", pero te juro que en otros planetas tu suerte cambiará. Querrás nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**-HOLA, DULCE JANICE-**

* * *

El Dr. Emil Lang guardaba en esa vieja caja de cristal un milésimo gramo de un extraño y brillante elemento. Su amigo, el Dr. Lazlo Zand permanecía en silencio. Lang nunca le había dicho nada, pero el creía que se trataba de un pequeñísimo rastro de lo que los zentraedis llamaban protocultura.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que le había dado los informes del avance de sus proyectos a Rick. Los dos androides estaban casi listos: el EZ-1 y EZ-2. El primero sería masculino. Fue su primera creación. Sin embargo, el EZ-2, que sería femenino, era el favorito de Lang. Se había esmerado mucho más en cada detalle y había sido perfeccionado tomando en base el primero por lo que permaneció más horas ajustando la mínima imperfección.

Todo en ellos parecía humano: piel, rostro, cabello, voz, en fin, órganos internos y externos, sin lugar a la reproducción, claro está. Sus cabellos eran reciclados de cabellos humanos minuciosamente higienizados. Para sus voces escucharon miles de sonidos procedentes de diferentes personas y así sucesivamente hasta crear dos androides que terminaron siendo más humanos que muchos.

Zand se encargaba del EZ-1, mientras Lang afinaba los detalles de EZ-2. Lo que Zand no sabía era que Lang había creado y pintado su rostro en base los recuerdos de su sobrina Janice, la única persona de la que cuidó, ya que nunca tuvo hijos, pero ella había fallecido en un accidente producto de un conflicto armado hacía siete años atrás.

Sus otros dos familiares eran sus dos ahijados: Justin y Scott Bernard. Justin, quien fuera el capitán del escuadrón Angel, murió en la batalla final contra Khyron. Su hermano menor, Scott tenía muchos años sin verlo y no sabía si estaba vivo o no.

La última vez el niño había acompañado a su padre a la base satelital de la Luna, pero luego ambos desaparecieron misteriosamente después de la lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, lo que sumió a Justin en una profunda depresión al no saber nada de su padre y hermano.

Lang aún conservaba sobre su escritorio la foto de su amigo, el Dr. Bryan Bernad, junto a sus dos hijos Justin y Scott. Hijos de distintas madres. Viendo la foto, Justin parecía el padre de Scott, ya que Justin en ese entonces tenía veintiún años, mientras que Scott tenía cuatro.

-Justin, porqué tuviste que morir?...Eras mi última familia. Dejaste a muchos de nosotros sumidos en la tristeza; Aquella cadete japonesa con la que anduviste, tu novia la chica rusa, sin mencionar tu escuadrón y todos quienes te conocieron en la armada- dijo Lang en voz baja mientras miraba la foto.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Bryan y Scott?...De estar vivo, Scott debiera tener unos seis o siete años.

.

Irónicamente, un día había comentado a Zand los trágicos finales de los primeros capitanes de los Escuadrones: Roy Fokker, Karl Riber, su ahijado Justin Bernard y hasta las terribles situaciones que pasó Edwards, que era como un ave fénix.

Y así, volviéndose al androide y sintiéndose solo, la creó, a imagen y semejanza de su querida y desafortunada sobrina. Sus cabellos tenían un tono claro, sus grandes y bellos ojos eran color ámbar, su boca era diminuta, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado.

Para su voz utilizó extractos de la voz de su sobrina, la cual había quedado plasmada en una antigua grabadora.

_-Te quiero mucho tío Emil, eres como mi padre. Espero que la guerra acabe para que cenemos juntos en navidad junto a Justin y al bebé Scott...-_ Recordaba con tristeza el Dr. Lang, las últimas palabras que escuchó de ella.

-Su vos era hermosa- recordó- Le gustaba cantar y lo hacía como los ángeles. Porqué tuviste que morir, querida sobrina? Eras como mi hija…dijo mientras hizo un gran esfuerzo por que no brotaran lágrimas de sus totalmente negros ojos, mundialmente famosos por su contacto con la protocultura.

.

Zand ya había terminado con el primer androide. Sin embargo, Lang quería darle un toque especial a su querida creación. Por tanto, en lo que sería su corazón colgó aquella diminuta gota de la llamada protocultura.

-Con esto, serás más humana que androide, querida Janice.- pensó Lang, quien poco a poco y sobre la marcha le había tomado cariño a su obra maestra, dando un giro total a los planes que en un principio había pensado para ella.

.

-Bueno Emil, celebremos… Míralos! parecen más humanos que nosotros.- indicó un orgulloso Zand, y continuó- Una vez le descarguemos la energía magnética y rayos gamma, estarán listos para empezar. Estoy ansioso que el Dr. Penn, el capitán Hunter y la capitana Hayes vean nuestras obras.

Lang respiró profundo, miró a su compañero, y con un tono de firmeza dio una extraña noticia a Zand.

-Lo siento Lazlo, pero he cambiado de planes. Ni los capitanes ni Penn verán a los dos androides.

-Cómo?, No te endiento Emil, a qué te refieres?

-Verás, les enseñaremos solo un androide, al EZ-1. Pero a Janice, no…

-Qué? cómo que solo a uno? y en qué momento le pusiste el nombre al EZ-2, qué está sucediendo Emil?

- Verás, Lazlo, este androide me recuerda mucho a mi querida sobrina Janice. Al tomar su molde y revestirla con sus cualidades me hizo tomarle mucho cariño y quiero quedarme con ella como su tío. Añadí un poco de protocultura a su corazón para que tenga sentimientos y comprenda el amor y el dolor humano…

-Qué?, pero que clase de locura es esa? Emil, tenemos un deber!

-Durante todos estos años solo he pensado en los demás. En contribuir a la raza humana y sus aliados. Ya es hora de pensar en mí!... Por todos los sacrificios que he dado a la humanidad, creo que al menos me merezco eso- contestó Lang de manera contundente.

-Te entiendo…

-La diseñé para que procese que yo soy su tío. Les diremos a los capitanes que es mi sobrina lejana que apareció, y listo.

- Emil, pero habíamos dicho que estábamos construyendo dos androides, e incluso le enseñamos los avances al capitán Hunter, qué vamos a decir ahora?

- Ya había pensado en eso. Les diré que tuvo un fallo mecánico, que Luego explotó y que sus desechos fueron convertidos en materia espacial para otros usos. Lo mantendremos en secreto. Promete que nunca revelarás a nadie lo sucedido hoy.

-Te doy mi palabra, amigo.

* * *

En los siguientes días, Lang asignó su casa en el sector este de la ciudad para que fuera la casa de Janice, ya que él vivía un gran cuarto acomodado especialmente para él cerca de sus laboratorios en el Satélite Fábrica. Luego, intencionalmente habló con el Trío al cual le anunció la llegada de "su sobrina", para que la noticia se corriera ante la expectativa de la llegada de ella.

Por último, como las chicas del puente y demás estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de la boda de los capitanes, se dirigió al restaurante chino y le pidió a Minmei que le ayudara a escoger ropa de moda para "su sobrina", con la cual se había reencontrado luego de mucho tiempo.

.

-Disculpe que me atreví a molestarla, señorita Minmei, pero por tratarse de una artista, quién mejor que usted para ayudarme a escoger la mejor ropa para mi sobrina. Yo no sé nada de modas- dijo Lang.

- No se disculpe Dr. Lang, al contrario, me honra al escogerme para tal providencia. Últimamente ya nadie se acuerda de mí- dijo Minmei en tono nostálgico.

- No diga eso, Minmei. Permítame decirle como persona que la aprecia y a manera de crítica constructiva que si nos vamos a una realidad científica y comprobada, el problema es la falta de cercanía con su público.

- Cómo?

- Sí, su verdadero amor radica en la reciprocidad entre su público y usted. Entonces al no haber una retroalimentación, usted siente como si le faltara el sentido a su vida.

- De veras cree eso?- dijo Minmai.

- Por supuesto que sí… Haga el intento de cantar nuevamente y le auguro buenos cambios.

- Gracias Dr. Lang, tomaré muy en cuenta su hipótesis. Y no se preocupe, voy por mi cartera y enseguida nos vamos de compras para Janice Em!

Sí, Janice Em. Ese fue el nombre que le dio Lang. Janice por su sobrina, y como no sabía que apellido ponerle, ya que sin pensarlo había dicho que era sobrina materna, le puso Em, por las dos primeras letras de su propio nombre, Emil.

* * *

Minmei y Lang caminaban por el centro comercial visitando las tiendas y escogiendo las mejores prendas de vestir para la nueva chica. Habían caminado tanto que Lang se sentía un poco agotado.

-Minmei, disculpe, pero me sentaré un rato en esta mesa y ordenaré un café. Debo tomar un descanso, creo que por hoy he caminado suficiente.

- Está bien Doctor.- dijo Minmei mientras se sentaba en la mesa a su lado. Sin embargo notó que había una boutique exclusiva a un costado de ese restaurante el cual no habían visitado.

-Oh, que vestido tan hermoso el que está en la vitrina de exhibición! Doctor puedo ir allá un momento a observarlo?

- Por supuesto, y si en realidad le agrada me avisa para comprarlo también.

.

.

Minmei abrió la puerta del exclusivo local, y al acercarse a preguntarle a una de las modistas sobre el costo del vestido, se encontró con una escena que provocó un impacto en sus emociones.

En la parte principal en medio de la boutique un sin numero de estilistas y asistentes de la armada entallaban el traje de novias de Lisa Hayes. En ese momento una chispa en su equilibrio la hizo apoyarse de una de las mesas.

En ese instante, Miriya y Claudia, que acompañaban a Lisa, avistaron su presencia.

- Es quien es creo que es o esto viendo un espejismo?- indicó Miriya.

- Entonces somos dos las que vemos el espejismo- dijo Claudia.

- Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí?- pregunto Miriya.

- No lo sé…No creo que haya venido a entallarle el traje a Lisa.

.

Minmei no podía creer que se había encontrado con esa escena. Lisa estaba de espalda a ella, pero sus amigas ya la habían visto. Si salía, quedaría como una grosera inmadura, así que decidió tomar fuerzas y hablarle a Lisa, total –pensó- Lisa es una buena persona.

Lisa le pedía los últimos retoques a los estilistas cuando de repente oyó una voz que ya le era familiar.

- Hola capitana Hayes, qué hermoso vestido!- dijo Minmei poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Minmei!- dijo una impresionada Lisa que había volteado su rostro.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Lisa, pero pasaba por aquí con el Dr. Lang ya que me pidió que le ayudara a comprar unos vestidos para su sobrina y casualmente te encontré… Wow! que vestido tan bello. Cielos Lisa, luces genial!...serás la novia más hermosa de toda la galaxia!

.

Algunas de las personas miraban intrigadas la escena, ya que casi todos conocían la historia del triángulo amoroso gracias a un reportaje televisivo que recientemente había hecho Sue Graham.

-Jajajaja! Minmei, qué cosas dices- agregó Lisa, en medio de los rostros absortos de Claudia, Miriya y Sammy- Solo es un vestido más.

-En serio Lisa te ves preciosa.

-Conmovida, Lisa caminó hacia ella, levantó sus manos y tomó las Minmai, mientras ésta no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Minmei, gracias.- Gracias por ser una persona con un gran corazón. En verdad te admiro- dijo Lisa mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ante el asombro de Minmei- Desde el fondo de mi corazón, se que esto no es fácil para ti. Por favor perdona a Rick. Perdónanos a los dos. Espero que lleguemos a ser amigas.

Minmei se encontraba con emociones encontradas y no pudo aguantar más. Sus lágrimas también corrieron por sus mejillas por una profunda emoción que la embargaba plenamente. Fue entonces que su corazón dio un vuelco y entendió que definitivamente ellos eran el uno para el otro. Había perdido a Rick Hunter, pero seguro había ganado una nueva amiga.

Entonces, sucedió lo que nadie esperaba. MinmEi se acercó a Lisa y la estrechó en sus brazos. Lisa correspondió su abrazo.

- Gracias a ti, Lisa. Ahora sé porqué Rick te ama tanto….amiga.

-Y así permanecieron por un lapso, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, quienes aplaudieron la escena.

.

.

Cuando Minmei se retiró de la Boutique, y Lisa procedió a ir a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme, Miriya aprovechó para hacerles una advertencia a los asistentes de Lisa.

- Espero que lo sucedido no sea motivo de chisme en la base, sobre todo ustedes del trío, me escuchaste Sammy?

- Uy, pero que exasperante eres Miriya!- dijo Sammy.

- Ya la advertencia la hice. Espero no oír a nadie chismeando sobre este tema, porque al que oiga en eso le clavo las uñas en la yugular!- enfatizó Miriya enseñando sus afiladas uñas pintadas con un esmalte en rojo y haciendo un bruzco además que mostraba la forma en como ejecutaría dicho proceso, mientras las asistentes de Lisa la miraban con temor.

- Y ahora cambiemos de tema, que vienen Lisa y Claudia- agregó poniendo una sorpresiva e inesperada sonrisa.

* * *

En su camino de regreso a casa con el Dr. Lang, Minmei se veía con mejor semblante. Y debido a la interrogante del doctor, ella le contó lo sucedido.

- Me alegro, Minmei. De verdad ellos merecen ser felices, y usted también. Ciertamente encontrará un joven que la quiera y deseé casarse con usted y con el cual seguramente será feliz. En la galaxia de la vida existen muchísimos personas, y si no encuentra a su media naranja aquí, seguro podría encontrarlo en otro planeta, en medio de la expedición.

- Jajaja! es probable. Últimamente todo es una probabilidad. Lo bueno es que hoy descubrí una gran amiga…y todo gracias a usted doctor, y a nuestra querida Janice Em. Cree que Janice y yo lleguemos a ser grandes amigas también?

- Eso no lo dude, estimada señorita.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 8

**-UNIDOS POR LA ETERNIDAD-**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez y había llegado el gran momento. Vanesa y Kim ultimaban los detalles en la iglesia, mientras que Sammy y otras asistentes de Lisa hacían lo propio en el área de la recepción, el gran salón del Satélite Fábrica. Aún pegado a la superficie terrestre debido a su magna remodelación en de alguna de sus partes.

- Lisa, ya estás lista?- indicó Miriya desde afuera de la habitación- Rick envió a Khonda y a su chofer a buscarte, y creo que ya llegaron.

- Ya está lista- indicó Claudia abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

- Wow, Lisa, te ves espectacular!- dijo Miriya.

Lisa lucía un vaporoso vestido blanco con leves detalles en hilos hechos de oro. En la parte de abajo del vestido, había sido dibujadas por expertos diseñadores gráficos unas bellas rosas entrelazadas en tonos rosado claro. Lucía un escote bastante pronunciado, haciendo que sus pechos lucieran sensuales y luciendo una hermosa figura y talle.

Llevaba el cabello recogido adelante con una tiara hecha de rosas blancas y rosadas regalo de las joyerías Mikimoto, mimos que diseñaron la corona de la señorita Macross, su cabello iba suelto atrás, cubierto por un largo velo blanco adornado con diminutos extractos piedras preciosas. En el pecho llevaba un collar de Esmeraldas y diamantes con juego de aretes que le había regalado Rick y que ya había usado en una ocasión. Igualmente, en su mano, una pulsera hecha de agua marina en azul oscuro, que llevó su madre el día de la boda con su padre.

- Llegó tu hora, preciosa...A partir de hoy, el Hayes pasa al olvido y te convertirás en la señora Hunter. Qué te parece cambiar de apellido?- dijo Claudia.

-Claudia, estoy tan feliz, al fin me casaré con el hombre que amo. Esto es tan especial, no sé ni cómo explicarlo!

-Solo trata de disfrutarlo, amiga.- agregó Miriya- ustedes son mi pareja favorita.

- Vengan acá las dos!- dijo Lisa extendiendo los brazos- ustedes son mis dos mejores amigas. Quiero que siempre seamos un equipo. Tengo una gran misión por delante en el espacio exterior, me estoy preparando para ello y trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, pero nunca podría hacerlo sin personas como ustedes a mi lado. Quizás suene cursi, pero prométanme que siempre estaremos juntas.

-Claro que sí!- dijeron ambas, mientas Khonda se acercaba a la escena.

-Disculpe capitana Hayes, pero el capitán me ha llamado tres veces y...- dijo Khonda entrando a buscar a Lisa, pero al verla quedó pasmado y añadió- …Con todo respeto, capitana Hayes, pero usted se ve sumamente hermosa- dijo apenado.

- Gracias Khonda. No te preocupes, ya podemos irnos. No quiero que el novio se impaciente más ni que tengas problemas por mi culpa- y tomando la mano que le ofrecía Khonda, caminó junto a él hacia el carro, rumbo a la iglesia, seguida de Claudia y Miriya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones privados a un costado de la iglesia, Rick Hunter esperaba ansioso por la novia.

-Pero porqué se demora tanto Lisa? Se supone ya debería estar aquí. Maldición, Max, vuelve a llamar a Khonda!

-Tranquilo Rick, lo acabamos de llamar. Ya la novia salió para acá. Tranquilízate

-Así es, amigo- dijo Tanner- o es que crees que T.R. te la pudo haber raptado?, jajaja!

- Ni menciones eso, Aaron! Ese idiota vino pese a que le dije que no quería verlo aquí. Y mira donde está! en la primera fila junto a Leonard y el Alcalde. Lo peor es que me dijo que Lisa lo invitó, es un cínico!

-Vamos Rick, no te amargues por eso -añadió Max- Yo sé que últimamente andas temperamental y celoso, pero no dejes que Edwards te amargue la velada. Hoy es tu gran día.

-Tienes razón, Max. Al demonio con Edwards, este es mi día y ese mequetrefe no lo echará a perder.

- Oye, y esa que está allá no es Minmei? Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Tanner.

- Lisa quiso invitarla y yo no tuve inconveniente. Me alegra que esté aquí, al parecer han empezado una amistad. Incluso, como regalo de bodas ella cantará durante nuestro baile nupcial junto a la sobrina del Lang.

- Ah si, Janice…casualmente está allí al lado de Minmei- indicó Tanner- No se ve nada mal esa sobrinita de Lang, jajaja!

- Al parecer harán un dúo- Dijo Rick mirando impaciente su reloj.

- Qué bien!- dijo Max- me dijeron que la sobrina de Lang canta muy bien.

-Max, Aaron- interrumpió Rick- creo que ya llegó Lisa....vamos!

.

.

Rick se colocó al pie del altar, detrás estaba Max, quien junto a Miriya eran los padrinos de la Boda. La pequeña Dana y Bowie Grant llevarían los anillos. De pronto, se iluminó aún más la iglesia y aparecía Lisa, llevada del brazo del almirante Global.

Al verla, mientras ella se acercaban, Rick sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Ante sus ojos estaba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto. En un flashbacks como si estuvieran conectados, ambos recordaban aquellos momentos que había pasado juntos desde que se conocieron. Como se odiaron en un principio y luego como fueron quedando perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

.

.

Mientras, en las filas, algunas personas eran objetos de sentimientos encontrados.

-Lisa, porqué? –se preguntaba Edwards- porqué nunca me quisiste? Hubiera querido ser yo el que estuviera allí en vez de ese idota. Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Lisa. Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie. Cuando estemos lejos, en la expedición me las pagarán!

.

.

En tanto que al otro lado de las bancas…

-Janice, hago el intento, pero creo que aún no puedo superarlo- dijo Minmei.

-Supéralo ya, Minmei, que no ves que se está casando? Ni siquiera se acuerda de ti.

-Lo sé, es muy doloroso para mí…

-Más doloroso hubiera sido que se quedara contigo mientas él pensaba y amaba a otra. Además debes calmarte, recuerda que vamos a cantar.

-Lo sé. Debo ser fuerte.

.

.

Una vez el cortejo llegó donde Rick…

- Rick, es un honor para mí entregarte a mi mejor oficial. Mi oráculo está cumplido- indicó Global.

- Gracias almirante- dijo Rick- y tomando a Lisa de la mano, la miró con dulzura y le expresó lo que sentía.

-Lisa, amor de mi vida…estás preciosa…Te amo…

- Yo también te amo, capitán…estás guapísimo- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

.

.

La boda y la recepción eran trasmitidas en vivo por Macross TV, en una entrega especial de Sue Graham y su equipo quien detallaba los pormenores del evento.

- …_Y en estos momentos podemos apreciar el punto culminante, queridos televidentes…el beso de recién casados del guapísimo capitán Hunter, y su ahora esposa, la capitana Lisa Hayes-Hunter!...-_y añadió- _Ahora, haremos un alto para trasladarnos al Satélite Fábrica. Vamos a una pausa, no dejen de sintonizarnos_…

-Sue, controla tus emociones! eso de "guapísimo", cualquiera podría darse cuenta que ardes de pasión por el Capitán Hunter...deja de hacer el ridículo, él se acaba de casar y si algún día llega a cruzarse contigo en la calle seguro que ni recordaría quien eres.

-Cállate Fleur, no me amargues la velada!…además, casados me gustan más…

-A propósito, -indicó Berni- te diste cuenta que Minmei está aquí?

- Ni me lo recuerdes, por supuesto que la vi... Hay, pero que arrastrada! yo en su lugar ni hubiera venido…pero como se corre el rumor que ahora ella y Lisa son "amigas"….

-Y eso no es todo- agregó Berni- Creo que el que está allá es tu ex amorcito el capitán Edwards.

-Sí, ya lo había visto. Es una lástima, no es ni la sombra de aquel hombre que era y del cual me enamoré.

-No seas exagerada Sue. Lo único es esa cicatriz en su ojo derecho, pero por lo demás, imagino que es el mismo.

.

.

Culminada la ceremonia, se trasladaron hacia el Gran Salón del Satélite Fábrica, donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. El salón estaba adornado con Rosas blancas y rosadas naturales, iguales a las del traje, el bouquet de la novia y los adornos de la mesa. El dulce era una copia exacta de lo que sería el SDF-3.

Luego de probar un bocado de pastel y brindar, se procedió al baile nupcial.

- _Y ahora con ustedes_- indicaba el maestro de ceremonia- _una gran estrella cantará para el baile de los recién casados…Se trata de la señorita Lynn Minmei, a dúo con una estrella naciente, la señorita Janice Em!_

-Mira Rick, es Minmei! vino siempre… qué bien!, es un gran gesto de su parte. Esto debe ser difícil para ella. Definitivamente es una gran persona.

-Si, Minmei es una persona especial. Tiene un gran corazón… Y ahora, si me permite, Señora Hunter, esta pieza es nuestra…- dijo Rick mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano y la llevaba al centro del Salón.

.

.

_-Como pueden apreciar, señoras y señores el balls está por comenzar_- indicaba Sue por la transmisión- _Como primicia les anunciamos que las cantantes interpretarán un tema compuesto por Janice Em, cuyo nombre es "Unidos". Veamos las imágenes…_

Rick y Lisa bailaban al ritmo del balls, en su propio mundo. Era como si todo el Salón desapareciera y ellos volaran por los aires…Eran solo ellos dos, no existía nadie más. "Unidos" era el tema de la canción, y así se sentían en cuerpo y alma. Ambos querían que el tiempo se detuviera y seguir viviendo ese instante para siempre...

TO BE TOGETHER

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OUR LIVE

I JUST TOGETHER

FOR EVER MAN AND WIFE....

(etc)

La hora de la retirada de los novios había llegado. Todas las chicas se aproximaban al lugar donde Lisa arrojaría el Bouquet. Entre ellas Sammy, Vanessa, Kim, Fleur, y hasta Claudia además de todas las cadetes de la armada. Sin saber, Miriya también se colocó entre las chicas para esperar recojer el ramo de flores...

-Miriya, qué haces allí? salte ahora mismo!- le indicó Max en medio de las carcajadas de Rick, Wolf, Tanner y los demás hombres que se habían hecho a un lado para ver la rebatiña.

-Y porqué no puedo estar aquí? todas las mujeres están aquí!- preguntó Miriya, mientras observaba extrañada a Rick y a los demás capitanes festinando hasta casi llorar de la risa.

- Sí amor, todas las mujeres están allá...pero todas las mujeres solteras!

-Cómo?.... Ups, jajaja!! lo lamento cariño,….que ridícula me siento…

.

.

En el mismo orden, Janice trataba de convencer a Minmei de meterse entre el tumulto de señoritas para ver si tendría la suerte de agarrar el bouquet.

-Vamos, Minmei, no podemos perdernos esto, quizás tengamos suerte- decía Janice, la cual era vista de lejos por el Dr. Lang, quien nostálgico sabía que ella nunca se podría casar.

-Bueno, lo haré por acompañarte- dijo Minmei.

.

.

Ya en la cúspide del evento, Lisa se preparaba para lanzar el bouquet...

-Listas chicas? allí voy… uno, dos, tres!!!- La recién casada arrojó el bouquet tan lejos como pudo, mientras varias decenas de chicas se peleaban por agarrarlo. Sin embargo, en medio del jaleo, el bouquet saltó por varias manos y fue a parar nada más y nada menos que a las manos de Minmei.

-Ah!... mira amor, el bouquet lo agarró Minmei!

-Jajaja! Qué bien por ella!- indicó Rick- dicen que es de buena suerte. Estoy seguro que pronto hallará a la persona indicada y también se casará!... ahora apresurémonos, no debemos perder más tiempo…tenemos solo una semana y quiero aprovecharlos al máximo con mi esposa.

-Es una orden capitán!

.

.

Minmei no podía creer que su suerte podría ser peor. Herida en lo más profundo de su alma por su desdichado destino, se limitó a oler las rosas del hermoso bouquet.

-Gracias Lisa, deseo que sean muy felices- pensó, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

.

.

-_Señoras y señores, esto es una ironía del destino!-_ indicaba desde otro punto Sue Graham a los televidente- _quien atrapó el ramo es nada más y nada menos que la propia ex miss Macross y cantante histórica, Lynn Minmei, ex novia del capitán Hunter!..._

- Bernie, haz un close-up a Minmai enseguida!- indicó Sue.

-._.. y lo han podido ver gracias a Macross TV.....Ahora iremos a una pausa…no se vayan!- _dijo la reportera, mientras festinaba de la escena...

.

-Sue! Fue de muy mal gusto eso que dijiste! Cómo le vas a hacer eso a la pobre Minmei en vivo y por cadena nacional de TV?...Al menos respeta un poco sus sentimientos...debe estar muy abatida- dijo Fleur consternada.

-El rating me lo llevé, eso no lo dudes, jajaja!- dijo Fleur mientras bebía algo de agua tónica.

-Pero eso fue espeluznante! Piensa en la vez que Edwards te gritó y te largó delante de sus amigos en aquel bar...Te hubiera gustado que alguien te filmara?

-Quién te crees que eres Fleur, mi conciencia?- indicó Sue- No tengo la culpa que no hayas agarrado el ramo y que continúes siendo una solterona perdedora falta de sexo.

-Cómo?...Al menos no me acuesto con mi jefe o altos mandos de la armada!

-Qué dijiste?- dijo sue on un amirada de furia.

-Chicas, ya dejen de pelear y sigamos filmando- dijo Bernie- la otra televisora se nos quiere adelantar! Ya están allá con los novios que están por irse...vamos!

.

.

Mientras tanto, a la salida del Gran Salón, los novios se despedían de sus invitados, en medio de los fotógrafos y otros medios.

-_Capitana Hayes, como se siente este día?-_ preguntó un reportero

-Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo al casarme con el amor de mi vida- dijo Lisa.

-_El diseño de su vestido es espectacular, de quien fue la idea?_

-Es de la antigua casa Versace en conjunto con la diseñadora Kimora...y gracias por el cumplido!- dijo Lisa.

_-Capitán Hunter, los trabajos del SDF-3 siguen a buen ritmo. Piensan ustedes demorar en la luna de miel?-_ indicó el mismo reportero.

-No, solo serán un par de días. Los trabajos continúan sin nosotros.

_-Capitán, dónde irán para la luna de miel?_- preguntó otro periodista.

- Jajaja! Eso no te lo diré. No quiero que nadie nos moleste. Será mi secreto mejor guardado después de la ubicación de la protocultura.

-Jajajaja!- rieron todos, en medio de un pandemónium de gente que los despedía, sobre todo los comunicadores sociales.

.

Y precisamente, en medio de tal jaleo, Minmei trata de abrirse paso. Solo desea despedirse de Rick por última vez y desearles a ambos mucha suerte.

-Rick, Lisa! -gritaba mientras alzaba su mano con el ramo de flores- aquí estoy, amigos!

Sin embargo el tumulto era tal los novios no advirtieron de su presencia.

.

- Gracias por su presencia y espero que sigan disfrutando la velada. Adiós!- indicó Rick mientras tomaba de la mano a Lisa- Vámonos amor, no quiero perder más tiempo!

-Bueno chicos, gracias por todo- indicaba Lisa- nos vemos en una semana!- y se retiraron del recinto.

.

-Se han ido...ni siquiera se acordaron de mí -dijo una acongojada Minmei- quien dando la espalda caminaba abatida de regreso al salón, en medio de la gente que aún se aglutinaban en el lugar.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro que la detenía...Al voltearse, su corazón se llenó de emoción.... Era Lisa, quien se había regresado para darle un abrazo.

-Cantaste como los ángeles...gracias por todo...amiga...- luego, plasmó un beso en la mejilla de Minmai y partió con Rick, quien un poco más distante le hacía un saludo militar a la cantante, a manera de despedida y una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Perdóname Minmei...Ojalá seas muy feliz- dijo Rick en su pensamiento-...Ahora si Lisa... vámonos, amor, sino nunca saldremos!- dijo él tomándola de la mano fuertemente y jalándola hacia la salida.

.

-Apúrate Minmei- le dijo Janice, tomándola por la mano y sacándola de su trance- tenemos que cantar, los esposos se retiran!

-Sí! – dijo ella y siguió el rumbo de Janice en la tarima principal.

-Claro, jajaja!!

.

Los novios salieron corriendo del recinto como dos chiquillos quinceañeros que se escapaban como si fueran perseguidos por alguien.

Y de hecho así lo era, pues la batería de periodistas y cadetes no quería perderse el mínimo detalle.

Afuera los esperaba el Skull-1 adornado con Rosas y un letrero que decía "recién casados", en medio de un gran cortejo militar que levantaban sus armas y disparaban al cielo al paso de los novios.

Había sido la boda más espectacular, desde las nupcias de Max y Miriya.

.

Mientras al fondo se escuchaba la melodiosas voces de las cantantes entonando la canción "It´s you". Las voces de Minmei y Janice se mezclaban con los sentimientos.

_"I always think of you..._

_Dream of you late at night..._

_What do you _

_when I turn on the Light..." _

En la parte externa, la melodía se escuchaba en el ambiente. Rick se introdujo a su nave, sentó a lisa sobre sus piernas y despegaron en medio de los fuegos artificiales...

-Lo recuerdas, Lisa? como aquella vez que te rescaté de Base Alaska y pasamos todo ese mes esperando que nos rescataran. Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos?... Recuerdas el amor?

-Cómo olvidarlo Rick…cómo?- decía mientras lo aferraba a su cuerpo.

Luego del despegue, la nave se perdía entre la inmensidad del cielo con destino al lugar donde pasarían su luna de miel, en las afueras, bastante lejos de la ciudad.

.

.

Ya sin los novios en el área y habiendo culminado su presentación, Minmei seguía sumida en su drama personal. Agobiada por los pensamientos el bouquet se le había deslizado de las manos sin casi notarlo y había caído en el piso.

-Ya todo acabó, Minmei, ya acéptalo, lo perdiste…Se fue para siempre- pensaba en voz baja.

- Señorita, creo que esto es suyo- indicaba una voz mientras le devolvía el ramo caído.

-Ah! eh...muchas gracias…es usted muy amable.

-Permítame presentarme, soy el Capitán Jonathan Wolf, líder del escuadrón Alpha. Es un placer para mí conocerla, señorita Minmei. Soy admirador de su dulce voz.

-Ah, bueno….este…se lo agradezco mucho. Ahora, con permiso, debo ir donde mi amiga.- y dándole la espalda se retiró de la escena.

.

.

Wolf quedaba en aquella parte del salón contemplando a Minmei mientras se alejaba hacia su compañera.

-Qué pasó, Jhonny, no te hizo caso? jajaja!- indicó Aaron Tanner, quien apareció de momento con Claudia, a quien llevaba del brazo.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

-No te preocupes es solo el primer intento, con Claudia tuvieron que pasar como dos años… solo procura que no te llegue a dar una obsesión como T.R. con Lisa, jajaja!

-Aaron, qué clase de impertinencia es esa? Acaso el whiskey te está haciendo efecto?- indicó Claudia.

-Y yo que hice?

Sin darse cuenta Edwards estaba parado detrás, absorto en sus propios pensamiento, pensando una y mil maneras de vengarse de los Hunter. Un rato después, hastiado de su propia frustración y odio hacia todos, abandonó el lugar y se retiró a su dormitorio. Rick Hunter aquel mocoso que no merecía haber entrado a la armada le había quitado todo: su poder, sus amigos, su escuadrón, su rango y hasta la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

-Uy, que carácter!, A quién cree ese idiota que le mete miedo?- dijo Tanner.

-Debes entenderlo Aaron. Recuerda que T.R. ha estado enamorado de Lisa desde los tiempos de Karl Riber...será difícil que lo supere- indicó Wolf.

-Todavía aferrado a tiempos remotos de la prehistoria?, jajaja!... Pensé que ya lo había superado. Pues con esta boda lo veo peor de lo que está. Además que ni se le ocurra acercársele a Lisa... Rick sería capaz de matarlo- dijo Tanner mientras veía a Edwards alejándose enojado.

.

.

Para Deleite de todos, la orquesta tocaba todo tipo de ritmos, los cuales alegraron aún más el ambiente. Por otro lado, en las mesas de invitados… Los altos mandos empezaban a retirarse.

-Bueno, señores, será mejor que me retire. A mi edad ya no estoy para quedarme tan tarde- indicó Global- Me hubiera gustado tener veintitantos años como los señores Hunter, pero yo tengo un poco más del doble de esas edades.

-No se preocupe Almirante, dentro de poco creo que Lord Breetai y yo nos retiraremos también. Mañana nos toca ultimar detalles las nuevas estrategias- indicó Exedore.

-Hasta mañana, Lord Exedore. Recuerde que tendremos una jornada agotadora.

.

En otro mesa, Breetai contaba a los doctores Lang, Reinhardt, Penn y Zand lo feliz que se sentía por la boda de los Hunter.

-Nos alegra compartir este vino con usted, Lord Breetai.- dijo Lang.

-Saben qué, doctores? Me siento muy feliz por esta boda. Yo presencié la primera vez que Rick y Lisa se besaron….Exedore, los tres chicos y yo estábamos junto al difunto comandante Dolza y entonces…

Mientas Breetai contaba los detalles del primer encuentro con los Hunter. En las mesas, las conversaciones del trío eran diferentes.

.

- Ay, que mala suerte que le cayera el ramo a Minmei, yo me hubiera salido corriendo de la sala llorando- dijo Sammy.

-Oye, pero viste cuando Lisa y Rick se despidieron de ella- dijo la teniente Kylie kurosawa, una de las amigas del trío.

-Sí…pero viste también que hace un momento el Capitán Wolf estaba hablando con Minmei?- preguntó Vanessa- Y eso no es todo, también vi la cara del Capitán Edwards cuando los novios se iban....Dicen que Rick está muy enojado porque se enteró que Edwards aún ama a Lisa!

-Noooo!!! dijeron todos....

-Kim me preguntó hace unos instantes si habíamos observado que toda la noche Claudia se la ha pasado de lo más acaramelada con el Capitán Tanner- indicó nuevamente Kylie.

-De veras que el amor está en el ambiente- suspiró Sammy.

-Sammy, déjense de tanto chisme y bailemos!- indicó Harlow- somos los únicos que no hemos ido por tus ocupaciones. Hasta Rico y Bron han bailado muchas veces.

-Si Sammy, vayan. Ya Bob y yo también bailamos. Además mira a Kim y Khonda en medio de la pista, parecen un uno, se han estado besando durante toda la canción, jajaja!

-Vamos Harlow, te demostraré porqué me dicen la bailarina Sammy, jajaja!

.

En medio de las carcajadas y al extremo derecho de la misma mesa, la señora Sterling comentaba.

-Max, las escucha?...dijo Miriya, y luego, refiriéndose al trío les indicó- chicas, ustedes son terrible, no quisiera tenerlas de enemiga…preferiría a Azonia.

- Jajajajaja!!! rieron al unísono.

- Bueno... - continuó Max- ...al parecer terminó la jornada. Debemos ir a casa, Danna empieza a dormirse...

- Está bien, cariño- y agregó- Bueno, los novios ya deben estar en su luna de miel. Me pregunto algo...

- Qué cosa?

- Qué estarán haciendo Rick y Lisa en estos momentos? indicó, mientras todos reían, a lo que Max le respondía con una leve sonrisa…

- No quieras saberlo, cariño... no lo quieras saberlo…

.

**---Como yo mezclo tanto Macross como Robotch, para la boda de Rick y Lisa utilizo la cronología Perfecta de Macross que indican que ellos se casaron aproximadamente siete meses después del ataque final de Khyron..y once meses después nació su hij.**

**----Según el guión, Rick rescató a Lisa de base Alaska, pero luego permanecierón un mes antes de que volviera el SDF-1....tiempo donde sucedieron muchas cosas...Hago referencia a DYRL sobre esto y luego retorno a la Saga Macross original.**

**Sin embargo, ellos se movieron a otros puntos de la tierra para ver si había sobrevivientes, por tanto nunca puidieron percatarse que Edwards estaba allí ni que los zentraedis lo descubrieron aún con vida.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 9

**-LA CASA DE LAS ALMAS GEMELAS-**

* * *

Esa noche, estaba sentada sobre él. Entrelazaba el torso de su esposo entre sus piernas. El la aferraba fuertemente, presionando los senos de ella contra su pecho mientras se besaban con dulzura.

Sus brazos podían sentir el contacto de ella y su largo cabello cayéndole en la cintura. La humedad se reflejaba en sus cuerpos, a lo largo de la desnudez de ambos...

-Dios, Lisa… estoy en el cielo...no te detengas-… dijo él en voz baja. Ella solo suspiró mencionando su nombre.

-Rick...

La mañana llegó con un sol esplendoroso. Una leve brisa que se colaba por el portón de vidrio del balcón de su cuarto y arrastraba algunas flores que caían del árbol contiguo a la habitación. Algunos pétalos llegaron hasta ellos sobre con brisa. Ambos yacían abrazados, exhaustos por su placentera sesión de amor de la noche de bodas. Tenían casi ocho meses viviendo juntos. Pero esa noche había sido diferente...sencillamente especial.

Al ser despertada por las caricias de las flores y el viento, Lisa retiró cuidadosamente el brazo de Rick de su cintura y de la misma forma se levantó de la cama para no despertarlo. Se colocó su camisón, recogió su cabello, cepilló sus dientes y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Dónde crees que vas, señora Hunter?- preguntó Rick

-Ah, jajaja! pensé que aún estabas dormido.

-Qué vas a hacer?, regresa a la cama!

-Iré a preparar el desayuno, cielo.

-Mmmm...Pensándolo bien, también es buena idea!...Se me apetece un buen desayuno con una gran taza de café con leche...pero ni creas que me olvidaré de ese cuerpo que me hizo tan feliz anoche- dijo él mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras la veía.

-Regreso en un momento...y Rick....

-Sí?

-Anoche estuviste fantástico...-dijo ella, mientras él sonreía recordando los sucesos de unas horas atrás y observaba la habitación llena de florecillas secas.

-Tendré que ajustar un poco más la puerta...-pensó- el cuarto esta lleno de flores....ese viejo árbol ha retoñado- y se dispuso a tomar una ducha mientras sentía el rico aroma a café que venía desde la cocina.

El quería que el tiempo no pasara. Deseaba vivir con Lisa de esa forma, en aquella, su casa. Pero la realidad era otra. Dentro de un tiempo debería partir hacia otras latitudes siderales, rumbo a lo desconocido, dejando su bello planeta, Tierra.

Pero ahora estaba allí, junto a ella. Se encontraban en la casa que era de su padre, "Pop" Hunter, es decir, la casa su infancia, antes de mudarse a California. Quedaba a cientos de kilómetros al norte de la ciudad. En un de los pocos lugares montañosos que aún quedaban en el planeta.

Entonces empezó a recordar como dio con la casa y cómo la mandó a arreglar. Una semana después de la Gran Batalla, había descubierto lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar, entre las pocas casas que aún permanecían de pie y los escombros del poblado en la zona norte. Al ver el lugar en esas condiciones sintió una profunda tristeza. Aterrizó su nave y recorrió todos los rincones de aquella vivienda. Le hubiera gustado que lisa conociera su casa. Había pensado en vos alta.

.

(Flashback)

- Y porqué no, Señor? usted puede hacer que la reconstruyan, capitán- indicó Khonda quien lo había acompañado al lugar, llevado por el capitán Tanner en su nave Delta, para realizar junto a Rick el recorrido de verificación de los daños.

-Khonda, recuérdame aumentarte el salario. Me haz dado la mejor idea que haya podido oír últimamente. Hablaré con el doctor Zand para que prepare los planos. Asigna algunos de los trabajadores de nuestra área para que a partir de mañana empiecen los trabajos de reparación de la casa.

-Tanner, también requiero tu ayuda. Para no descuidar los trabajos del SDF-3 necesitaré que algunos de los trabajadores de tu sección cubran a los míos durante ese periodo. Los compensaré por ello.

-No te preocupes Rick, cuenta con eso, amigo.

Meses después, la casa estaba totalmente restaurada. Era pequeña, pero acogedora, de dos pisos. Su sala era amplia, con una chimenea al estilo antiguo. A un costado del pasillo estaba el comedor, y pasando éste estaba la cocina, cuyas paredes ahora eran de vidrios y se permitía tener una vista completa hacia la naturaleza.

La escalera principal estaba a un lado de la sala. Conducía hacia un pequeño lobby donde habían dos puertas; una del cuarto de Rick y la otra de su baño. Su cuarto era amplio y tenía un gran balcón tipo terraza, donde había mandado a colocar una mesa con sillas.

Aún conservaba cosas suyas: Varias fotos de cuando estaba en el circo aéreo, una junto a sus padres, otra junto a Roy y otras guardadas en álbumes. También algunos libros y revistas, ente otras cosas.

-Lisa le había dicho que él tenía los mismos ojos de su madre.

(fin de flashback)

.

Estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos cuando se presentaba Lisa con el desayuno.

-Bueno, espero que te guste.

-Mmmm, huele muy bien!

* * *

Luego de desayunar salieron a caminar tomados de la mano. Rick quería enseñarle a Lisa todo el área de lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de infancia y parte de su adolescencia, sobre todo las faldas de la montaña y el pequeño lago, uno de los pocos que aún quedaban en ese sector.

Al llegar cerca del Lago, Lisa pudo observar el terreno a su alrededor. Era diferente. El pasto era tan verde como sus propios ojos. Decenas de flores en diferentes colores adornaban el verdor y se podía escuchar el sonido de algunos pájaros. Era como un pequeño oasis. Un paraíso en miniatura.

-Rick, este lugar es precioso!

- Solía venir aquí con mi madre los fines de semana. A ella le gustaba recolectar flores y manzanas. En ese entonces había decenas de árboles de manzana. Como vez ya no queda ninguno, pero algo es algo.

-Lisa sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Ese hombre siempre la sorprendía y la llenaba de hermosos detalles...cuanto lo amaba.

Se tendieron sobre la espesa hierba mientras Rick contaba sus anécdotas de niño. Lisa lo escuchaba. Ella le gustaba escucharlo, tanto como él a ella. Hablaron de todos los temas posibles incluso de sus temores.

-Rick, nunca te lo he dicho, pero a veces me siento con una gran presión, con respecto a la misión.

-Porqué?

-Es qué aunque Global me lo haya explicado hasta el cansancio, aún no logro entender bien porqué me escogió a mí. Digo, no es que no me sienta capacitada, sino que solo tengo veinticinco años y existen generales de muchos más años que yo en el ejército que hubieran querido esa misión. O quizás él mismo.

-Pero ninguno es como tú Lisa.

-A qué te refieres?

-Después de él tu eres la persona en este planeta que más batallas has vivido en el espacio exterior. Esos viejos generales son de oficina. Ellos no saben todo lo que hemos pasado....

-Te contaré algo- y él continuó- el día que Roy me ascendió a teniente y me asignó el Vermilion y a Max y Ben yo estaba muy asustado. Sentía que era muy joven y no tenía la experiencia para hacerlo. Más que un premio, para mi resultaba un problema, y hasta prefería que no lo hubiera hecho y haber seguido bajo sus órdenes. Mi mayor miedo radicaba en que Roy lo estuviera haciendo por amistad, y no porque realmente viera en mí las cualidades necesarias para ser un líder.

-Pero, una vez él murió lo entendí todo. De qué le hubiera valido a Roy asignarle esa obligación a alguien que ya tenía un rango ganado? El prefirió apostar por darle la confianza y formación a alguien con las cualidades que el requería en ese entonces quizás talento empírico, don de mando, disciplina, rápido aprendizaje, etc.... Sino, cuantas generaciones con potencial seguirían quedando relegadas ante gente que se quiere perpetuar dentro de la milicia?

-El relevo generacional, la confianza en las personas capaces y con don de mando, es lo que hace que los grandes estrategas triunfen para bien de la humanidad. Y ese es tu caso, Lisa. No solo eres una excelente estratega, disciplinada, constante, dedicada que conoce todos los movimientos y componentes de la armada, sino que eres la persona que Global necesitaba para esto. Haz creado maniobras de ataque que han dado resultado. Tienes un coeficiente intelectual altísimo, creo que los únicos en la armada que te superan son el grupo de científicos junto a Lang, Penn y Zand y has tenido buenas iniciativas en tiempos difíciles. Global tomó la mejor decisión. Eso nunca lo dudes!

-Oh, Rick...tus palabras me alientan de una manera que jamás pensé...-dijo mientras lo miraba emocionada-. De verdad, al escucharte caigo en cuenta de algunas cosas y es cierto, a veces me rijo por algunos estándares militares preconcebidos. A veces tiendo a pensar que no soy tan fuerte como parezco. Tú me conoces, en el fondo de mi corazón soy una persona muy sensible. Pero también dispuesta a darlo todo por la raza humana, por mis amigos, por ti, Rick... Debo seguir adelante...

-Además Lisa, yo estaré allí para ayudarte, aunque no sea tan cabal como tú.

- Rick, por favor... nada de eso... si hay algo que admiro de ti. Como soldado eres más fuerte que yo en todo sentido. Siempre tomas todo por el lado positivo. Tienes una fortaleza y una resistencia increíble ante las situaciones difíciles y ante condiciones de supervivencia.

-Eso crees?

-Pues es obvio! En todas esas misiones que pasamos juntos siempre mantuviste la calma en los momentos extremos o de peligro. En cambio yo me volvía un mar de lágrimas por mis angustias. Dentro de todo debo aceptar Rick que sin ti jamás podría hacer esa misión. Tú eres mi complemento. Eres la persona que me da fuerza, y la que me da valor ante la adversidad. Incluso, gracias a ti soy parte de esta historia expedicionaria. Recuerdas que me salvaste de volar en pedazos en Base Sara?- dijo Lisa con un tono emocionado.

- ...Y mira qué ironía, gracias a ello recibí mi primera condecoración, me ascendieron y obtuve mi primer escuadrón- Aunque recuerdo que hubo alguien que se molestó por eso- dijo él rememorando aquello y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja! Sí! Fui realmente horrible, me comporté como una inmadura...

.

(Flashback)

Entre risas, Lisa por primera vez en meses de vivir juntos contó a Rick como se había sentido aquella ves del ascenso de éste hace casi cinco años atrás....Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

-Comandante Hayes, este memorando es para usted- dijo Sammy.

-De qué se trata?

-Bueno...este....creo es sobre el sargento Hunter.

- Y para que me envían un memorando a mí sobre ese inepto?

-Léalo- dijo Sammy asustada, pues sabía el tsunami que vendría.

-A ver.....Cómo? qué significa esto de que lo han ascendido a Teniente y lo han condecorado por _"arriesgar su vida al realizar la heroica hazaña de salvarle la vida a la primera oficial del SDF-1, teniente-comandante Lisa Hayes"? ... _y encima lo firman el Gapitán Global y mi padre!....

-Pero esto es el colmo!-gritó Lisa- Estoy totalmente en contra de esto! Ese idiota es un pésimo piloto que no obedece órdenes, me reta, hace lo que le da la gana, me llama comadreja, y encima lo premian!...Sammy, comunícame inmediatamente con el Capitán Fokker!

-Sí! Comandante, enseguida... – y hablando por el monitor- _Capitán Roy Fokker, se le solicita comunicarse a la torre de control. Repito, Capitán Fokker, favor comunicarse en la torre de control_.....Comandante Hayes, el capitán Fokker en la línea.

.

-Hola Lisa, como has estado? No te ves con buen semblante...

-Por supuesto que no tengo buen semblante Roy. Cómo es eso que has ascendido a ese patán de Rick Hunter a costilla de mi salvación?

-Cálmate Lisa. El chico te salvó la vida!...Según Global y tu padre, es un héroe. Además tengo demasiados pilotos a mi mando. El Skull es el escuadrón más grande de toda la armada y el chico tiene lo que se requiere para empezar un nuevo escuadrón. Hay muchos novatos esperando por volar y no todos pueden ir a los escuadrones tradicionales.

-También te recuerdo que ese irrespetuoso ha tenido roces con el capitán Edwards. Ya son varias las quejas que T.R. me ha puesto sobre él. Roy, ese Hunter es un conflictivo y egocéntrico!

-Lisa, recuerda que el problema de T.R. es que pretendía reclutar a Rick para el Ghost, pero Rick rechazó entrar a su escuadrón porque ya yo le había pedido que se uniera al Skull. Claro, aparte de otras rencillas personales que no vienen al caso...

-Pero si nos vamos a las estadísticas, T.R. tiene razón. A ese bueno para nada lo han derribado más veces que lo que caen las hojas de un árbol en otoño. Es un perfecto inútil. Además es un subversivo. No tiene madera de militar; no le gusta seguir órdenes a menos que sean las tuyas. Es impulsivo, desordenado y grosero. Es la única persona en toda la armada que no me respeta...Y encima haciendo espectáculos bochornosos con esa señorita Macross que canta tan horrible.... Me atrevo a apostar que muy pronto Hunter abandonará la milicia para hacer de manager de esa cabeza hueca...

-Lisa, mi decisión es inapelable. Ya le asigné dos novatos y están listos para la próxima batalla. Khayron se fortalece y en estos momentos lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea entre la primera oficial prepotente y obstinada del SDF-1, y el piloto rebelde y malcriado de un nuevo escuadrón.

-Qué? Roy, qué te sucede?

-A mí no me sucede nada, pero a ustedes dos sí!... Siempre andan discutiendo como perros y gatos. Pero no es solo su culpa, Lisa, también es tuya. Entiende que para discutir se necesitan dos. No sé que rayos pasa entre tú y él pero no seré su réferi....

-Quizás es una atracción fatal- añadió Roy- o quizás se tienen ganas y necesiten salir a tomarse un par de tragos y terminar en la cama de un motel teniendo sexo. Si se tienen de ese tipo de ganas, deben discutirlo entre ambos. A mí no me interesa averiguarlo....Ahora con tu permiso, preciosa, debo retirarme...Claudia, te espero a la salida....cambio y fuera!

-Qué?...Roy! capitán Fokker!...demonios! Qué rayos le pasa a tu novio, Claudia, se le pegó la estupidez de Hunter? Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?...y ustedes de qué se ríen? a callar!

(Fin de flashback)

.

Mientras tanto, Rick escuchaba la historia con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era irónico como habían pasado del odio al amor en cinco años.

-Jajaja! Ya lo sabía- dijo él una vez ella terminó la historia.

-Qué? pero cómo supiste de mi berrinche infantil? De seguro fue Roy, verdad?

-Bueno, en realidad no. Yo estaba allí cuando tú hablaste con él. Estabas tan molesta que no le diste tiempo a que te dijera que yo estaba allí. Fue muy incómodo para ambos....Pero me gustaba oír tu vos cuando te enfadabas...así que disfruté que entraras en cólera, jajaja!

-Oh Rick, que pena contigo, me expresé tan mal de ti en ese entonces...

-Ya estaba acostumbrado. A veces hasta extrañaba que me regañaras.

-Jajajaja! por eso siempre me provocabas!

-Bueno, creo que sí. Además muchas veces yo también fui un patán.

-Pero al menos lo compensabas...Tú que me salvabas la vida, y en cambio yo casi te mato la vez que realizamos la maniobra Deadalus...Rick, sabes que ese día en que casi mueres, fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que me importabas.

-Tu me salvaste de morir ahogado en la nave de Breetai, lo recuerdas?

-Como si fuera ayer- dijo Lisa.

-Cuando me desperté y vi tu rostro, pensé que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo.

-Oh, Rick, eso fue tan dulce...

-...Y cuando te vi toda mojada y en ese uniforme de vuelo, con esas curvas....mmm...juraría que hasta pude ver la forma de tus pezones...

-Rick! qué locuras dices? jajaja!- Definitivamente estabas delirando!

-Claro que no... No estaba delirando, estaba excitado!

-Oye!- dijo Lisa un poco apenada y tapándose la cara con ambas manos para contener la risa.

-Jamás pensé que te pudieras enamorar de mí, Lisa. Siempre te veía inalcanzable. Además... tenías muchos pretendientes.

-En serio? Pues nunca me di cuenta...quizás me tenían miedo...

-Sí los tenías, solo que como siempre no te dabas cuenta de nada por andar sumida en el trabajo. Además de Edwards, Wolf, el finado Justin Bernard y la mitad de la armada...

-Rick, no seas exagerado!...eso no es cierto... Además esos sujetos siempre fueron unos mujeriegos.

-En serio! Roy me lo dijo que tenías varios pretendientes. Además luego me di cuenta por la forma en que te miraban y comentaban entre sí cuando entrabas a algún lugar con tus asistentes. El peor era Edwards. Ese idiota se creía tu dueño; no quería que nadie se te acercara o te hablara porque le agarraba saña. Por eso tuvimos roces muchas veces. A eso se refería Roy.

-Oía comentarios sobre T.R., pero yo no hice caso de eso. Si recuerdo que me invitó a salir varias veces, pero realmente nunca tuve ánimos de salir con él. Como te dije, era un mujeriego. Además jamás tuve una amistad grande con ninguno de los chicos de la armada, a excepción de Roy. Siempre mi trato hacia ellos fue de trabajo.

-Para que a uno le guste una mujer no es necesario ser algo más que amigos. Solamente con verte caminar por los pasillos con ese rostro tan bello y altivo a la vez, y ese uniforme ajustado que resaltaba tu cuerpo espectacular...más de uno nos calentábamos...

-Rick! me estás apenando... yo no tenía intenciones de "calentar" a nadie!- decía Lisa tratando de taperse los oídos.

-Jajajaja!! Lo sé, pero ante una mujer con tus curvas no se podían evitar ese tipo de situaciones. Era difícil no imaginarte en ropa interior o desnuda...

-Rick!, qué vergüenza! que degenerados son!- dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos moviendo la cabeza de un lado en un gesto de negación.

-jajajaja! Pero ahora ya eso que importa...Eso es tiempo pasado...ahora eres mi esposa... toda para mí- dijo Rick, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios... y no voy a permitir que nadie te vea con ojos de lujuria...Por ti me he convertido en un celoso empedernido.

-Vaya, quién lo diría?...el destino es bastante irónico...

- Sabes Lisa, de una manera u otra creo que nuestros destinos siempre estuvieron entrelazados. Es extraño que saliéramos con vida de tantas situaciones difíciles. Quizás sucedió así porque esta misión explorativa nos aguardaba.

-Puede ser...Pero de lo único que estoy segura, Rick, es que tú eres mi complemento. Siento en mi corazón que estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Rick, tú crees en las almas gemelas?- preguntó mientras se miraban con ternura.

-Después de pasar todo lo que he pasado con usted, señora Hunter...claro que sí...

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 10

**-SOBRE LAS OLAS-**

* * *

La mañana era tibia. Se había sentado en una cómoda silla que estaba al pie de la cama con la mano derecha sosteniendo su rostro. Observaba a su esposa calladamente. La noche anterior la había poseído con locura. Varias partes de la casa fueron el escenario perfecto para el sexo antes de llegar a la habitación. La alfombra junto a la chimenea, la mesa de la cocina y hasta en la escalera que conduce al cuarto. Cada vez que la poseía era como si fuera la primera vez.

Continuaba reparando en ella, desnuda, de espaldas a él, cubierta en parte solo por una delgada sábana. Con su largo cabello castaño. Era perfecta. La amaba demasiado, la deseaba cada día más.

Había tenido un sueño extraño; en él se veía junto a Lisa en la expedición pasando muchas vicisitudes, aventuras y guerras. Veía a sus amigos cercanos, incluso a Roy Fokker, también a Breetai, Exedore, Maistroff y Lang. Lo más misterioso es que oía la voz de Edwards pero nunca lograba ver su rostro. Igualmente veía pequeños niños piloteando los varytecks. Solo logró reconocer a Dana y Bowie, los demás no los reconocía. Solo uno le habló. Era él mismo cuando era pequeño.

-Rick...Rick Hunter!

-Sí, soy yo. Quién eres tú, pequeño?

-Yo también soy Rick Hunter... decía el niño riendo, mientras desaparecía como un espejismo.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo en aquella casa. Su madre decía que allí el siempre tendría una conexión especial con ellos, sus padres. Para él, aquel sueño podría ser algún tipo de presagio? Acaso Lisa tendría razón...eran ellos muy jóvenes para tomar tanta responsabilidad?

En el fondo hubiera preferido mil veces que todo fuera como cuando era niño. Las guerras se peleaban en los países, no en el espacio con seres extraños y mortalmente más peligrosos. Hubiera preferido que no existiera nada allá afuera y así poder disfrutar de una vida normal con Lisa y hacer una familia con ella, como siempre había sido su sueño desde que supo que la amaba más que a nada.

Pero él debía ser fuerte. Su deber era ser la piedra donde Lisa descansara. Su compañero, su amigo, su fortaleza. La conocía. Detrás de esa inteligencia, esa estratega innata, esa mujer fuerte, se escondía un corazón sensible con muchos sentimientos vulnerables. Y ni qué decir del momento en que se convertirían en padres... ella lo necesitaría mucho más. Nunca le había fallado y nunca lo haría. Sería capaz incluso de dejar de volar su Skull por ella.

Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados. Lisa sintió una leve caricia no necesariamente táctil, más bien psíquica. Despertó casi a medio día, aún teniendo en su cuerpo el aroma del perfume de su esposo y las huellas de una noche de amor salvaje.

-Rick!- le llamaba, ya que no lo veía.

-Buenos días, dormilona...estoy aquí- respondía él mientras ella se volteaba y alcanzaba a verlo.

-Qué susto me diste, pensé que no estabas.

-He estado aquí sentado desde aproximadamente dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos y varios segundos.

-Y eso?

-Quería verte.

-Jajaja! siempre puedes verme...

-Pero quería verte así, como hasta hace un momento, y aquí en mi casa.... Además de mamá eres la única mujer que ha vivido aquí.

-Cariño... esto fue tan dulce...ven acá capitán!- y alzó su mano hacia él.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te lo he dicho, verdad Rick?

-Si- dijo él abrazando su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

Al mediodía, con un cielo parcialmente nublado y en ropa de expedición, subían parte de la montaña. Uno que otro árbol se erguía ante ellos para hacerles recordar que la tierra aún podía ser generosa. El iba adelante y tomaba la mano de ella para ayudarla a subir. Una vez en la cima miraron a su alrededor. Disfrutaron del paisaje y se sentaron a observar el horizonte ante el ocaso.

Tiempo después, aun en la cima, ante ese paisaje gratificante y un silencio sepulcral, sin saber cómo ni porqué, miles de sensaciones agobiaron a Rick. De pronto la nostalgia se fue apoderando de su ser y sus temores salieron a flor de piel.

-Quiero volver, Lisa- dijo Rick con tono triste- Quiero que volvamos.

-Qué?- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta al ver sus ojos azules apenas cristalizarse- Amor, qué te sucede? Por favor, dime!

-Estos días han sido los más hermosos de mi vida y siempre estarán en mi memoria. Tú y yo en la casa de mis padres...-continuó- Sé que tenemos deberes y vamos a cumplirlos. Sabes que yo estaré siempre a tu lado, apoyándote en todo, Lisa. Pero quiero algún día poder regresar a esta casa, con nuestros hijos. Si no nacen aquí en la Tierra, quisiera que crezcan aquí, o que por lo menos que puedan disfrutar de esta belleza y que conozcan de donde somos. Eres mi única familia, no quiero perderte.

Lisa lo miraba absorta y melancólica. Sabía que él era un hombre fuerte de carácter, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sensibilidad alucinante. Además, pese a su fortaleza, Rick tenía veintitrés años. Era un muchacho, joven igual que ella. Sentía el mismo temor que ella sentía de nunca poder volver a la Tierra, pero hasta ese momento no había expresado sus angustias para no infundirle un temor mayor. Al verlo así, más que causarle algún tipo de temor, despertó en ella un espíritu protector...

-Cielo- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. La tierra es nuestra casa y es lógico que nos encontremos así ante todo lo que nos vendrá. Debemos conservar la tranquilidad para albergar la esperanza en muchísima gente. Gracias por traerme aquí Capitán y por recordarme nuevamente que tengo una misión con la humanidad, contigo y nuestros amigos a nuestro lado. Tú también eres mi única familia. Rick, Vamos a volver, te lo prometo!- agregó mirándolo muy firme y directo a los ojos.

* * *

Una vez regresaron a la casa encontraron en la puerta un paquete de Macross Express que decía "dejamos el asunto donde nos indicó". Al ver esto, Rick se alegró. Habían llegado con tardanza, pues solo les restaba tres días para regresar a la ciudad.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo, cierra los ojos- dijo Rick.

-Qué es? Dime!- le decía ella mientras caminaba de su mano con los ojos cerrados por la sala de la casa.

-Ahora sí, puedes abrirlos.

-Ahhh!...Rick!... no puede ser!- ante sus ellos estaba el más hermoso piano que sus ojos habrían visto desde el piano de su madre que trágicamente colapsó en un bombardeo.

-Es tuyo, señora Hunter- dijo, mientras se maravillaba de verla tan feliz.

-Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún de pie, Lisa abrazó la tapa del piano, luego la alzo, le colocó el soporte y fue tocando una a una cada tecla. Do, Do sostenido, Re, Mi, Mi bemol...., escuchando el afinado sonido de aquella bella obra de arte.

-Te gusta?

-Rick, no tienes idea!...tengo tantos años sin tocar piano. Esto ha traído tantos recuerdos a mi memoria- dijo entre sollozos- como cuando di un recital en la Medici Chapel, en Florencia, Italia. Mis padres y mis maestros de piano, Ivo Pogorelich y Atsuko Seta estaban tan orgullos de mí.

-Bueno, este es mi regalo de bodas.

-Gracias amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

-Pero, siéntate, quiero que toques algo para mí.

-De veras? mmm...bueno, debes decirme qué melodía en especial, o que compositor prefieres.

-Bueno, no se mucho sobre música clásica, así que puede ser una melodía de tu pianista favorito.

-Jajajaja! es difícil, tengo más de veinte.

-En serio? cuáles son?

-Bueno, te los diré en orden alfabético, como me los aprendí siendo una niñéniz, Arensky, Bach, Beethoven, Brahms, Bauer, Clayderman, Debussy, Di Blassio, Falla, Glazunov, Grieg, Haydn, Liszt, Mendelssohn, Mozart, Rachmaninov, Ravel, Rimsky-Korsakov, Rubinstein, Scarlatti, Schubert, Schumann, Smetana, Stravinsky, y Tchaikovsky.

-Mmm...que apellidos tan complicados. Pues no sé, toca un Valls.

-Jajajaja! como ordenes capitán- dijo ella-....Y como soy fanática de los Valls tocaré la adaptación a piano de mi Valls favorito, "Sobre las olas", de Juventino Rosas.

Al entonar el primer acorde, ambos sintieron una conexión total con aquella música. Ella sentía que con cada nota, volaba hacia el infinito mundo del tiempo y el espacio. Mientras él continuaba inmóvil, de pie, a un lado de ella, con el pensamiento extraviado en la melodía.

Esto es un deleite para los dioses- pensó él- ante la magistral interpretación de su esposa

Rick tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala, junto al piano, mientras seguía deleitándose al verla tocar. –Que melodía tan hermosa- pensó- Es como si el tiempo retrocediera. Me hace recordar los libros de historia que cuentan de cuando la tierra era totalmente verde, los ríos hondísimos y llenos de peces, la gente tomaba las frutas de los árboles y las flores esparcían su mejor perfume.

Esa melodía le había hecho olvidar que vivían en un planeta constantemente amenazados. Deseó que ambos hubiesen nacido a principios del siglo veinte, en un mundo menos conflictivo sin ningún viaje al espacio que pudiera arrebatarle la vida a Lisa, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

...De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y se veía junto a ella remontados a aquellas dulces y románticas épocas del siglo veinte donde casi todo era felicidad.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 11

**-HOGAR, NUESTRO HOGAR-**

* * *

Apesadumbrados por el final de su luna de miel. Los Hunter volvían a la ciudad. Llegarían a una nueva casa, la cual quedaba más cerca al centro de la ciudad. Estarían también más cerca de sus amigos. Era más grande y más cómoda.

Lisa extrañaría el piano, pero prefirió dejarlo allá, ya que con el regreso a tantas obligaciones a duras penas tendría tiempo para ejecutarlo. Rick le había prometido que durante los fines de semanas y días libres, volarían a la casa de su padre para quedarse allá y así ella lo podría usar.

El Skull 1 aterrizó en el hangar de la base. Era domingo, así que habían pocos soldados en el área. Para ellos era mejor, querían pasar desapercibidos a su llegada. Allí los esperaban Sammy, Khonda y otros oficiales de turno.

-Capitana Hayes, Capitán Hunter, que buenos tenerlos de vuelta- dijo Sammy mostrando su saludo militar.

-Hola Sammy, pero creo que te equivocaste- dijo Rick con una sonrisa- Es capitana Hunter.

-Ups! es cierto, capitán, lo siento...

-Jajaja! Rick, no seas tan malo- dijo Lisa- Sammy, descansa. Ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo, amiga, jajajaja!

- Aunque fue una semana los extrañamos mucho- dijo Sammy.

-Señor y señora Hunter, buenos días. Me alegro de verlos y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayan pasado muy bien en su nueva etapa como esposos- dijo Khonda.

-Eso no lo dudes, amigo- señaló Rick- Ya tienen listo mi Jeep?

-No señor, el jeep está estacionado en su nueva casa.

-Qué?...Pero Khonda, pensé que te había dicho que lo quería listo a nuestro regreso?... En que se supone que nos vamos a ir a casa?- dijo Rick.

-Permítame decirle, señor, que en ese auto negro que ve allá.

Rick se acercó al auto que estaba a unos metros de él y el cual no había visto porque estaba tapado con una gran lona blanca. Al quitarle la cubierta vio uno de los carros más espectaculares que había visto hasta ahora. Era un GM-3 de la legendaria Zand-GM, cero kilómetros en color negro, deportivo y descapotable, pero a la vez montañero tipo Hummer, con un diseño ultra moderno no antes visto. Era el carro de sus sueños.

Tenía un gran lazo rojo en su parte delantera y en el timón había una tarjeta enorme con unas letras impresas que decía. Felicidades por la boda, soy todo tuyo.

Rick, sin salir de su asombro miró a Lisa, a Khonda y a los presentes quienes lo veían con una sonrisa mientras él no sabía a quién preguntar.

-Yo...no entiendo, Khonda, se supone que esto es para mi?

-Así es Señor, ese es su regalo de bodas.

-Y quien me lo obsequió? Es un modelo fuera de este mundo! Wow! Es sencillamente espectacular!... debió ser carísimo! No creo que haya sido la RDF.

-No, Señor, ese regalo es de la señora Hunter.

-Qué? Lisa...pero...cómo..

-Veo que te gustó. Debes felicitar a nuestro experto ingeniero, el Dr. Zand, el hizo este diseño exclusivamente para ti en base a tu gusto.

-Lisa...por Dios! esto es más de lo que yo pensé....no tengo palabras. No debiste... imagino que fue carísimo.

-Me importa un bledo el dinero con tal de ver a mi esposo feliz; esto es solo una cuarta parte de todos los detalles que has tenido conmigo en todo este tiempo.

-Oh, Lisa...- y acercándose a ella la levantó en brazos y la besó- Gracias cariño, te amo.

-Aquí está la llave, Capitán- indicó Sammy.

-Gracias Sammy... y a ti también Khonda. Fueron excelentes cómplices de Lisa añadió Rick mientras otros soldados subían el equipaje al vehículo- Bueno señores, ahora sí nos retiramos. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

-Sí señor!

* * *

Rick podía sentir lo excepcional que era conducir ese carro. Sentía que era casi como volar su Skull.

-Esto es espectacular, cariño! –dijo Rick- Sabes, tengo hambre. Porqué no ordenamos comida?

-Claro, voy a ordenar. Que te parece si llamamos a la tía Lynn y ordenamos comida china?- dijo Lisa agarrando el celular.

-Me parece bien. Hace tiempo que no comemos la exquisita comida de la tía.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la casa, empezaron a ordenar todo. Ya habían estado allí días antes de la boda. Lisa la había escogido. La sala era más amplia. El cuarto principal era bastante grande y acogedor con grandes ventanales y una puerta de vidrio que daba hacia un pequeño patio lleno arbustos.

Tenía además otras tres recámaras más pequeñas. Una sería el estudio de Rick y la otra el estudio de Lisa. La más alejada era para visitas. Lisa había mandado a colocar dos enormes maceteros con grandes cantidades de rosas y margaritas en la entrada de la casa.

Sammy y Claudia se habían encargado de todos los detalles. Las alfombras, la línea blanca, el televisor, la tina de baño, el jacuzzi y por supuesto las camas. Lisa prácticamente había querido todo nuevo.

La casa estaba Lista, solo esperando la llegada de sus dueños. En la Sala habían colocado un gran cuadro con la foto de bodas de los esposos y en la mesa de recibimiento estaban las fotos de Lisa con el general Hayes y su madre y otra de Rick con sus padres. En su estudio, Rick colocó el pequeño cuadro que había encontrado en los escombros de la casa de sus padres donde aparecía él junto a Roy Fokker -Hermano, gracias a ti pude conocer a Lisa- pensó.

Ese sería su hogar, hasta el despegue del SDF-3 y esperaban regresar muy pronto una vez culminara la expedición para volver a vivir allí.

-Wow, tus amigas hicieron un excelente trabajo. Quedó todo muy bien!- dijo Rick mientras iban desempacando sus cosas.

-Deja eso, Rick, yo lo hago- dijo Lisa refiriéndose al desempaque de sus ropas.

-De ninguna manera! Sabes que siempre me ha gustado hacerme mis propias cosas, no quiero que pienses que soy un holgazán- puntualizó.

-Jajajaja! por supuesto que no...

-Bueno, soy un poco desordenado...pero eso era cuando vivía solo.

La verdad es que Rick tenía razón. El siempre fue desordenado desde niño. Siempre dejaba todo tirado. Sin embargo desde que se percató que su madre padecía dolencias producto del cáncer, su padre y él nunca dejaron que ella hiciera nada en la casa. Siempre la atendieron, hasta el día de su muerte.

Con eso se acostumbró a ser autosuficiente. Sabía hacer todos los quehaceres domésticos. Luego, con la muerte de su padre y habiendo quedado solo, aprendió a ser independiente. Nunca tuvo criados que lo atendieran, ni estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, por eso le costó tanto cuando Roy lo puso como líder del Vermilion.

Sin embargo, como Capitán del Skull tuvo que acostumbrarse a dar esas órdenes que él tanto odiaba dar; pero eso era otra cosa, era el ejército. Tenía y debía hacerlo. En el hogar era distinto y Lisa se fue dando cuenta de que su esposo lejos de ser aquel chico rebelde, grosero y desordenado que había conocido, era un excelente esposo. No se había equivocado.

Y así fueron pasando los días. Para Rick y Lisa su casa era su santuario. Trataban de llegar tan pronto terminaban sus faenas y otras asignaciones concernientes a la expedición. Rick con las RDF y Lisa con los avances del SDF-3. Trabajaban en distintos lugares coordinando distintas cosas. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos aquellos en que él piloteaba diariamente su nave y ella lo guiaba desde su consola, obligándolos a verse durante toda la faena. Ahora casi nunca se veían durante el día. Pero en la noche eran uno solo en su hogar, sobre todo en su cama.

Lisa era más feliz que nunca, estaba viviendo la vida que siempre quiso, al lado del hombre que siempre amó; mientras que Rick se sentía pleno, enamorado, feliz...su vida por fin tenía sentido.

Los días libres, se escapaban del estrés de la armada y del bullicio de todos e iban a la casa de los padres de Rick. Allí se olvidaban del resto del mundo mientras Lisa tocaba hermosas melodías que liberaba sus espíritus haciéndolos vivir a ambos una especie de paz interna.

Lisa contaba los días para que la expedición llegara, pues para ella mientras más pronto llega alguna asignación, más pronto se termina. Sin embargo Rick deseaba que nunca llegara ese día para no tener que abandonar su casa, la casa de sus padres ni la vida hogareña que vivía junto a su bella esposa. Deseaba un milagro.

* * *

Una noche, Lisa llegaba del trabajo. Rick estaba encerrado en su estudio, ya había preparado la cena. "Espero que te guste, Huntercita", decía una nota en la cocina. No quería interrumpirlo, así que luego de cenar y darse una ducha ella procedió a tocar la puerta.

-Pasa, amor!. le dijo él.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa...qué haces?

-Unos diseños de veritech. Lang, Penn y Zand me enseñaron unos bosquejos pidiéndome la opinión y quise darle algunos aportes haciendo unas modificaciones en la forma.

-Rick, eso lo dibujaste tú?

-No, en realidad fue mi amigo Leonardo Da Vinci....

-jajaja! tonto...

-Claro que fui yo, amor...te gustan?

-Son alucinantes!...si esto lo hubiera encontrado en mi escritorio, hubiera jurado que los dibujó Zand.

-Quiero mejorar los tiempos de velocidad con un sistema aerodinámico de avanzada. Creo que una vez te dije que antes de enlistarme al ejército yo estudiaba diseño e ingeniería mecánica de aviación.

-Claro, cielo...pero nunca había visto dibujos tuyos.

-Si quieres te puedo dibujar desnuda- dijo él al sentir el aroma de ella-...sería mi gran obra.

-Rick! jajajaja! dices cada locura.

-No me crees?- Preguntó con una mirada de felino.

-Me hablas en serio? no es lo mismo dibujar naves haciendo rectas, a dibujar curvas femeninas...

-Quieres apostarlo?

De pronto Rick se encontraba sentado en el diván de su habitación matrimonial con una gran caja de herramientas, donde estaban todo tipo de lápices en negro y a tonos pasteles que eran utilizados para sus diseños inéditos. Estaba dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta.

Lisa fue acercándose a la cama mirándolo coquetamente. De pronto, se soltó el cabello y dejo caer su kimono de seda fina quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. Se colocó boca arriba recostada ante sus grandes almohadones de plumas, con una mano sobre la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en posición de descanso y otra sobre su vientre. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la necesidad de tocar su vientre protegiéndolo con su mano izquierda donde llevaba puesta su gran sortija de bodas consistente en un gran diamante africano en tono rosado.

Llevaba en su tobillo derecho una fina tobillera hindú de piedras de jade que le había dado Claudia como regalos de bodas, lo que hacía resaltar sus hermosos y delicados pies. Rick tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse a esa cama y hacerle el amor como un loco. Tuvo que contenerse mientras iba trazando cada una las partes de su esposa, totalmente excitado.

Los ojos verdes de ella seguían fijos en él, mientras la mirada azul de él iba y venía conforme la iba dibujando. La veía y se maravillaba de su cuerpo tan endiabladamente perfecto y su rostro de ángel, hasta que finalmente, al cabo de casi una hora y media, el dibujo llegaba a su final.

-Listo!- dijo él.

-Quiero verlo!- saltó Lisa mientras se ponía apurada el kimono.

-Gané la apuesta- dijo él.

-Rick...esto es precioso! No lo puedo creer!- decía Lisa asombrada- Nunca nadie me había dibujado así tan perfectamente y menos desnuda.

-Bueno, espero que nadie más lo haga.

-Jajaja! es decir...es fabuloso!- y a broma le dijo- Qué te parece si lo exhibimos en el museo de la ciudad?

-Qué? imagino que es una broma. Este dibujo es solo mío! jamás ningún hombre debe ver esto!

-Jajajaja! claro que es broma, te imaginas la cara del consejo de la RDF si ven esto?

-Jajajaja!- rieron los dos.

-Qué te parece si mañana mando a comprar un gran marco y colocamos el dibujo aquí en la habitación, en la cabecera de la cama?-preguntó él.

-Me parece genial...

De pronto, Rick quitó el dibujo a Lisa y lo colocó en el diván, mientras se acercaba a ella y le esbozaba esa sonrisa coqueta que reflejaba las intenciones que Lisa ya conocía y que también disfrutaba.

-...Y ahora, señora Hunter, cómo me va a pagar la apuesta?

-Mmmm...no lo sé...me sugiere algo usted, señor Hunter?

-Que le parece si empieza por quitarse nuevamente ese kimono?- preguntó él mientras se iba quitando su camisa.

-Me parece excelente idea, capitán...me parece excelente.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**-TIEMPOS DE INCERTIDUMBRE-**

* * *

Las discusiones en el Consejo élite de las RDF estaban acaloradas. Un mes antes Exedore había hecho su propuesta sobre la nave en que viajaría la expedición. En una votación cerrada había ganado su propuesta. Ahora se discutía sobre los avances y las posibilidades de éxito o fracaso de la misma.

Su propuesta había consistido en tomar los restos de los desaparecidos SDF-1 y 2, hacerlos transformar como exoesqueleto sentraedi y de esta manera irlos colocando sobre el caparazón del SDF-3 para camuflagiar la nave a razón que pareciera como crucero de combate sentraedi.

-Ahora que lo he reconsiderado su idea es descabellada, Lord Exedore!- dijo el general Anatole Leonard- Acaso no se ha puesto a pensar que los sentraedis también tienen enemigos allá arriba?

- Corre menor riesgo que de ser detectada como nave terrícola- dijo Exedore.

-Primero que todo como Supremo Comandante de las RDF- indicó Leonard- debo decirles que para mi es prioridad lo que acontezca con el destino de quienes permanezcan en la Tierra. Ustedes se están llevando demasiado armamento. Si comparamos, la expedición estará más segura que nuestro planeta.

-Pero actualmente no existe amenaza alguna para la tierra, Comandante Leonard- indicó Emmerson.

-Uno nunca sabe- dijo Leonard- además, tengo informes que hay por allí unas flotas sentraedis en un cuadrante cercano y con el poco armamento que nos están dejando yo no podría defender la Tierra ni de un ataque de palomas.

De pronto, la acalorada discusión se tornó más violenta. Por un lado Exedore, y los coroneles Vince Grant, Rolph Emmerson y George Reinhardt, ingeniero en jefe a cargo de la misión de camuflaje de la nave, por el otro Leonard, quien instigado por Edwards le encontraba toda clase de peros a la misión junto a otros capitanes de la RDF, entre ellos Norman Juneau, quien detestaba a los sentraedis y se refería a ellos despectivamente. Global, Lang y Rick se limitaban a escuchar.

-Pues a mi me parece la forma perfecta de acercarnos a ellos- indicó Max.

-Lo importante es que los Maestros de la Robotechnia no se den cuenta del camuflaje- indicó Wolff- sino se nos complicarían las cosas.

-Si dejamos que las posibilidades nos detengan nunca despegaríamos- dijo Exedore.

De pronto Edwards, quien se encontraba junto al primer teniente del escuadrón Ghost, Gregg Benson, tomó la palabra.  
-Y tu que opinas, Rick? eres el jefe de la misión y no haz dicho absolutamente nada.

Rick reconoció de inmediato las intenciones de Edwards y le ripostó de inmediato.

- Exedore una vez me dijo que su plan de había basado en la guerra de Troya, y yo le contesté que si confundía la mitología con la historia, nunca iba a convencer a nadie de este plan- indicó Rick- Señores, ya hicimos la cama, ahora tenemos que dormir en ella. Soy el comandante de esta misión y también tengo mis dudas. Pero ha llegado el momento de hacerlas a un lado.

-Concuerdo con Rick- dijo Lang- Además, este plan ya fue aprobado y es tarde para arrepentimientos y cambios de ideas que retrasarán contundentemente nuestra misión.

Luego, Hubo un cruce de argumentos e ideas sobre el tema.

-Como saben, soy Zentraedi...-dijo Exedore

-Como usted mismo lo acaba de decir, eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo Juneau- Usted fue el producto del fracaso del experimento del primer clon de los maestros de la Robotechnia.

-Capitán Juneau!- dijo Global- si desea permanecer en esta sala le exijo respeto para Lord Exedore y para quienes estamos aquí. Igualmente espero que se maneje en base a la importancia de su rango. Si no se comporta me veré en la penosa necesidad de solicitarle que se retire de esta reunión.

-Lo siento, Señor- dijo Juneau a regaña dientes en medio de la mirada de satisfacción de su cómplice, Edwards.

-Prosiga, Lord Exedore- añadió Global.

-Gracias. Por muchos años mi pueblo sirvió de mercenarios de los Maestros de la Robotechnia. En otro experimento genético que fracasó estudiamos sus comportamientos. No son monstruos, en su mayoría aman la paz tanto como nosotros...

Y así la reunión se fue extendiendo hasta avanzadas horas de la tarde. Finalmente se decidieron continuar con los planes anteriores como se había previsto.

* * *

Edwards estaba furioso. Sentía que era una victoria sentraedi y esto solo aumentó su odio por ellos y por Rick, con quien se encontraba en la salida del recinto.

-Vaya Rick, tu amigo Exedore se salió con la suya. Al parecer los Maestros no fracasaron tanto con su experimento. Salió medio inteligente el enano.

-Thomas, ignoraré tus estupideces porque no vienen al caso, pero mañana quiero me des un informe sobre el hecho de qué demonios hacía el teniente Benson con usted en esa reunión. Que yo recuerde Benson no es tu asistente, sino el teniente primero del escuadrón Ghost, cuya líder es la capitana Sterling y no tú. La capitana Sterling me indicó que en ningún momento Benson le pidió permiso para estar en la reunión que acaba de terminar y por lo mismo mañana la capitana lo espera a primera hora en su oficina, me escuchó Benson?-decía Rick ahora dirigiéndose al soldado.

-Sí Señor!- dijo el soldado visiblemente nervioso.

-En cuanto a ti, T.R. te solicito que pongas los pies sobre la tierra. El Ghost no es un juguete que puedas comprar como algo personal. Ya no estás capacitado para liderizarlo por lo tanto, la próxima vez que requieras a un soldado de ese o cualquier otro escuadrón debes solicitar el permiso de sus capitanes y en última instancia el mío propio. Y ahora, con tu permiso, seguir viéndote me resulta desagradable antes de regresar a casa con mi esposa- dijo Rick en tono enérgico mientras se alejaba con Max, Wolff y Tanner.

* * *

-Capitán, imagino que la capitana Sterling me sancionará- dijo Benson viendo el rostro enfurecido de Edwards mientras caminaban hacia el lado contrario.

-Deja de quejarte como un gallina! Me conoces y sabes que esto no se quedará así, ese maldito me las pagará! Estoy harto de Hunter y su séquito de capitanes inútiles. De los Sterling no me extraña, pues siempre han estado bajo su mando, pero Jonathan y Aaron se suponía que eran mis amigos. Ese idiota les ha lavado el cerebro.

Entrando a su oficina se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal mientras trataba de reacomodar sus pensamientos.

-Conoces a Rick Hunter, no es así, Benson?

-Bueno, solo lo que he oído de él y lo que he vivido hasta ahora que me gané el puesto de primer teniente del Ghost. Sé que el capitán Hunter ha sido el héroe de guerra más condecorado de la historia.

-Idioteces! te dan una medalla por estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Eso es todo.

-De la manera en como habla, señor, pareciera que usted tuviera algo en contra del capitán Hunter.

-Quien debe poner los pies sobre la tierra es él, no yo. Haré todo lo posible porque eso suceda y espero que tú me apoyes. Claro si es que eres un verdadero Ghost y no te dejas engatusar de esa bruja sentraedi- indicó Edwards- Tu no tuviste la oportunidad de pelear en la primera guerra Robotech. Lamentablemente yo tampoco. Mi primer teniente, Sonny "spoom" Roodman había ocupado mi lugar frente al Ghost. Él murió... Yo me encontraba en Base Alaska en una misión junto a la capitana Hayes.

-Se refiere a la esposa del Capitán Hunter?

-A cual otra, estúpido? claro que a ella misma me refiero! Ahora retírate! más tarde hablaré con Leonard para resolver tu problema con la zentraedi- dijo enfurecido.

Una vez retirado Benson, Edwards se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos rememorando su fatídico viaje a Base Alaska hace unos años atrás.

.

.

(flashbacks)  
Desde la muerte de Karl Riber, Edwards había logrado la forma de acercarse al General Hayes. Cuando había alguna misión hacia la Tierra que lo involucrara, él se ofrecía como miembro. De esta manera había logrado cierta confianza, además su padre, Thomas Riley Edwards I había sido compañero de batallas de Hayes.

Esa noche se dirigía a hablar con el capitán Global sobre una misión del Ghost en Base Sara, cuando antes de tocar, escuchó detrás de la puerta una conversación entre el almirante y un miembro en Base Alaska. Global decía que Lisa iría a una misión en ese lugar. Lo que le hizo tener una idea de cómo congraciarse ante Hayes para conquistar a Lisa..

Luego, tocó la puerta y habló con Global como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Señor, capitán líder del Escuadrón Ghost, Thomas Riley II reportándose.

-Siéntese capitán. Me informaron que usted quería hablar conmigo sobre una nueva misión de reconocimiento en Base Sara.

-Creo que le mal informaron, Señor, yo me refería a Base Alaska.

-Base Alaska? y para que uno de mis mejores pilotos quiere ir allá?

-Señor, es un asunto personal, Señor. Si me permite explicarle.

Y así explicó a Global una sarta de mentiras sobre el reconocimiento de unos cadáveres que al parecer pudieran ser familiares suyos que lucharon en el ejército.

-Bueno, capitán, su explicación no me convence del todo, pero aprovechando que coincidencialmente tenemos una misión. Suplantaré al capitán Hunter por usted para que escolte a la capitana Hayes. Había pensado en él, pero como usted iría hasta allá, podría acompañarla ida y vuelta. De todos modos asignaré al teniente Sterling y otro piloto para que los acompañen hasta la atmósfera terrestre.

-Gracias, señor. Cumpliré la misión asignada!

Una vez en Base Alaska procedió a atender a Lisa en todas sus necesidades. Tomó las pertenencias de ella él mismo y las llevó a su habitación, contigua a la de él.

-Lisa, aún estás molesta conmigo?-dijo él.

-T.R. estoy harta de tus riñas. No sé que te sucede últimamente. Incluso me han dicho algo que no creo que sea cierto.

-Qué cosa?

-Que haz dicho en la base que tú y yo somos novios.

Edwards se puso rojo e incómodo. Sí lo había dicho, pero nunca pensó que eso llegaría a oídos de Lisa.

-Eso es falso. Imagino que fueron las chismosas del trío.

-Pues no lo sé. Por ahora solo te pido seriedad. En estos momentos solo pienso en la misión. Además, no me gusta que me estén tuteando en transmisión abierta. Me hace perder el respeto frente a los demás.

-Discúlpame Lisa, no fue mi intención. Es que ese mocoso de Hunter me hace perder el control. Desde que asumió el liderato del Skull cree que es mejor que todos nosotros. Wolf, Bernard y Tanner lo detestan.

-Si tú y Rick tienen problemas laborales o personales, son sus problemas...no me metan a mí en eso. Ahora, si me disculpas, amigo, tengo una cita con mi padre.

-Claro, te espero para cenar.

-No te lo recomiendo Tom. No sé cuánto vaya a demorar.

Tiempo después que Lisa se dirigió hacia el estudio del General Hayes él la siguió para ver si podía escuchar la conversación, ya que estaba seguro que en dicho estudio padre e hija solo se referirían a temas personales.

Pudo acercarse a la habitación contigua que era una especie de sala de descanso y donde podía escuchar a medias la conversación. Habían hablado de temas, para él, nada importantes, hasta que finalmente el General tocó el tema que a él le interesaba.

-Hija, y que me dices de tu vida amorosa. Ya finalmente olvidaste a Karl?

-Bueno padre, yo....-decía Lisa ruborizada- ...tú sabes que Riber siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón, aunque ya no lo estoy tan obcecada con él como antes.

-Entonces sí hay alguien en tu corazón. Cuéntame.

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero sí, creo que hay alguien.

Los brillantes ojos celestes de T.R. brillaron esperando la respuesta de Lisa.

-Y acaso es de la armada del SDF-1? pregunto Hayes.  
-Eh...bueno...sí, padre, es uno de los capitanes de los escuadrones élites.

-Cómo, acaso sería cierto que Lisa....no puede ser, Lisa estaba acaso interesada en mí? -pensaba T.R.- digo, no creo que sea Wolf, él vive con la teniente Anderson y todo el mundo lo sabe. Bernard sale con una chica rusa y a Tanner apenas lo conoce y poco habla con él ya que fue quien suplantó a Riber como líder del escuadrón Delta cuando a éste lo transfirieron a Base Sara. En cuanto a Hunter, se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos, no creo que sea ese idiota. Además es como tres o cuatro años menor que Lisa.

-Puedo saber quién es el afortunado que ha roto el corazón de mi pequeña?

-Bueno...es... el capitán Rick Hunter.

-Qué!!!! no puede ser!!! Hunter? ese maldito de Hunter? Por Dios Lisa, qué te sucede? Cómo demonios iba a ser ese hijo de puta? –pensaba furioso Edwards quien salió corriendo del lugar para encerrarse en su habitación.

Una vez allí tiró todo cuanto estaba de pie al piso, volteó la cama y le dio puñetazos a la pared.

-No, no y no puede ser!, maldito Hunter, te odio mal nacido! Si te tuviera en frente acabaría contigo con mis propias manos!- decía mientras contenía el llanto. Sus manos estaban hinchadas de tanto golpear las paredes una y otra vez.

Ya más calmado y con su mente fría, armaba una estrategia para deshacerse de una vez por todas del molestoso individuo. Debía tomar las cosas con calma. No estaba dispuesto a verlo junto a Lisa.

.

.

Al día siguiente se dirigía donde el General Hayes, quien lo estaba esperando ya que Edwards había hecho cita con él desde su arribo a Base Alaska.

-Capitán Edwards, pase adelante- dijo Hayes.

-Buenos días Señor.

-Buenos días. Descanse y siéntese. Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Aprovechaba la oportunidad, señor, para saludarlo, al tiempo que quisiera decirle que según me informan oficiales del mi escuadrón, pronto pudiera haber un ataque de las flotas enemigas. Así que me atrevo a sugerirle con todo respeto que la capitana Hayes permaneza en esta base. Las flotas sentraedis se fortalecen y sería sumamente peligroso que ella estuviera en la propia torre de control principal del SDF-1.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin alguien me entiende. Coincidencialmente ese ha sido mi tema de discusión en estos días. Global y Lisa no quieren bajar su postura.

-Señor, recuerde que Global no tiene hijos. Para el es fácil, supongo, dar órdenes en ese aspecto sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de otros padres.

-No había pensado en eso. Ni siquiera recordaba que Henry era viudo y sin hijos.

-Sin embargo, general, quisiera que supiera que hay otras razones por las que la capitana Hayes no desea salir del SDF-1, pero prefiero abstenerme de tales comentarios que no me incumben.

-Todo lo de Lisa es importante para mí y más en este momento. Es mi única hija. Ya perdí a su madre y no permitiré que Global u otro obstáculo me la arrebaten. Así que le ordeno que me diga tales razones.

-Bueno, Señor, ya que insiste. Para mi es muy bochornoso. Señor, lo que sucede es que hay un capitán de la armada que se ha dedicado a enamorar a la capitana Hayes con el solo propósito de escalar dentro de los rangos militares. Su nombre es Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Skull.

-Mmm...ya van dos veces que escucho ese nombre en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Casualmente ayer hablé con ella, pero lejos de eso, capitán Edwards, Lisa se veía contenta. No la había visto así en mucho tiempo.

-Lo que sucede, Señor es que este joven la engaña.

-Cómo? tiene pruebas de eso?

-Por supuesto que sí. Mire esta foto que imprimí de Internet y que es del conocimiento público donde sale besándose con su verdadera novia, una cantante oriental llamada Lynn Minmai. Ellos habían quedado atrapados debido a una falla en el sistema de gravedad de la nave. Y en vez de tratar de solucionar los problemas que se suscitaban durante su estancia en dicho lugar, Hunter se dedicó a ligar y a besuquearse con su noviecita, sin importarle los medios de comunicación y mucho menos su uniforme, provocando una humillación al escuadrón Skull. En ese entonces el líder era el capitán Roy Fokker.

-Sí, recuerdo a Fokker. Cómo diablos vino a dar este sujeto como líder de un escuadrón tan legendario e importante que yo mismo fundé?

-Pura suerte de principiante, Señor. Lo que sucede es que era amigo y protegido de Fokker. Pero lo peor no eso, sino que ni siquiera tiene casta militar a diferencia suya, mía, o de los otros capitanes. Este tipo surgió de un espectáculo de acrobacia circense, por error.

-Qué? pero que falta de respeto es esta?- dijo Hayes viendo las fotos de Rick con Minmai- Cómo es posible que mi hija esté enamorada de un sujeto como este que practica esta clase de actos lujuriosos en público llevando el uniforme? y encima ni siquiera se merece ser líder de un escuadrón!

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo se pregunta. Lo peor es que como Hunter sabe los sentimientos de Lisa, él le falta el respeto a cada rato por el transmisor, ya que no sigue los lineamientos básicos que ella le ordena y eso lo oímos todos en línea abierta. Ellos pelean como perros y gatos. Un día desobedeció a la capitana y abandonó todo su escuadrón por ir a rescatar a esa vulgar cantante cabeza hueca.

-Qué? pero qué demonios ha hecho Henry al respecto? acaso permite que estas cosas sucedan?

-Es que Lisa muchas veces se echa la culpa para que a él no le suceda nada. Incluso Global la ha amonestado varias veces por cuenta de ese cobarde.

-Esto no puede ser! –puntualizó Hayes- tendré que hablar seriamente con Global y Lisa! y no se preocupe capitán que no diré nada sobre nuestra conversación. No puedo permitir que un piloto de quinta categoría embarre la dignidad de mi hija por andar detrás de una cualquiera. Lisa no volverá a poner un pie en el SDF-1– dijo mientras T.R. sentía que su plan había funcionado.

.

.

Hayes le dio la noticia a Lisa. No volvería al SDF-1 y si se resistía la haría arrestar pese a ser su hija. Pero al día siguiente vino el desastre. Base Alaska era atacada por la flota de Dolza. En un segundo casi todo era escombros.

El había acompañado al General Hayes hacia la sala principal de comandos del gran cañón. Lisa había sido asignada contra su voluntad a los controles principales en lo más profundo de la base.

Con el primer ataque de Dolza los sentraedis dañaron gran parte de la base. Todo el cuarto de controles ardía en llamas. Tumbado en el suelo a una distancia prudente pudo ver como el General Hayes había conseguido comunicación momentánea con Lisa desde la gran pantalla, quien seguía a salvo en las profundidades de la base. Entonces, en un segundo cayó una bomba y el general volaba en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

-General! noooooo!....-gritaba Edwards en medio del caos.

-Dios...Debo ir donde Lisa! –se dijo a sí mismo- debo rescatarla y sacarla de aquí. Por favor Lisa, resiste!

El general Hayes le había dicho la forma de llegar allá por medio de un atajo. Sin embargo, al llegar, se dio cuenta que las puertas de acoplamiento entre una sala y otra se habían cerrado automáticamente. El estaba de un lado, y Lisa del otro. Solo esa enorme puerta de hierro los separaba.

-Lisa! Lisa, estás allí? me escuchas? soy yo, T.R.!....Demonios! al parecer no me escucha, esta maldita puerta es muy ancha para el que sonido la atraviese.

Buscó en las consolas la manera de abrir la puerta, pero nada servía. Finalmente vió un pequeño cargamento de dinamita espacial en unas cajetas dentro del recinto y sin pensarlo, vió en ella la manera de abrir la puerta. Colocó la dinamita entre las ranuras y se hizo a un lado.

La puerta voló en pedazos. Cuando buscó a Lisa, ella ya no estaba. Al parecer se había ido escapando por un gran orificio en la pared.

-No puede ser! pero Lisa no pudo haber hecho esto. Esto parece cortado con rayos láser- De inmediato, salió corriendo pasando el orificio para percatarse de algo que no deseaba ver en esos momentos; era el Skull 1. Lo veía alejarse de la base. En dirección al norte.

-Hunter? pero que hace aquí?

Regresó al punto donde anteriormente se encontraba Lisa, ya que recordó que allí había un radio transmisor.

-Skull 1, Skull 1, me escucha?, Skull 1... aquí Ghost 1, responda!...Maldito estúpido, de seguro y no pretende recojerme!

Lo intentó por varios minutos, pero no recibió respuesta. Una especie de interferencia hacía difícil la transmisión. De pronto oyó como especie de silbido. Un mortero que estaba unos pisos más arriba y no había explotado se deslizaba hasta caer cerca del recinto y explotar a tan solo unos metros de Edwards, dejándolo mortalmente herido y lastimando su rostro.

(fin de Flashback)

.

.

Volviendo al presente, Edwards era turbado nuevamente por ese recuerdo.

-Fue el peor día de mi vida, Rick. Pagarás por ello y por muchas otras cosas más.

* * *

Ya en otro punto de la base militar...

-Realmente Edwards es una piedra en el zapato- indicó Max.

-Estoy seguro que tuvo que ver algo con esas reacciones sospechosas de Leonard, Juneau y los demás capitanes que se opusieron al plan de Exedore.

-Porqué piensas eso, Rick?- indicó Wolf.

-Son sus amigos; Leonard es su protector, y Juneau su títere. Los demás hacen lo que Leonard les dice. Encima pretende retarme llevándose de asistente a la reunión al primer teniente de Miriya. Qué osado!

-Miriya debe estar fúrica- dijo Max.

-Y tiene toda la razón- dijo Rick- Temo que esto pueda empeorar. Debo tener a ese payaso cerca.

-Viste su cara cuando dijiste que no querías verlo antes de ir con Lisa, jajajajaja!- dijo Tanner.

-Siempre que pretenda amargarme le saldrá el tiro por la culata. Sé que ese es su obsesivo punto débil. Digamos que me gusta hacerlo sufrir.

-Jajajajajaja!!!- rieron todos mientras se perdían entre los pasillos de la base.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**-BABY BOOM-**

* * *

Esa mañana Lisa no se había sentido bien. Durante los últimos días se había hastiado de las discusiones en el consejo de las RDF, por ello, había obviado la reunión reciente. Además tenía que alternarse entre estar allá y seguir de cerca los avances del SDF-3. Además de la selección de los operadores y demás personal de la nave. Se sentía agotada.

-Sammy, Vanesa! les dije que quería este cuadro corregido. Porqué no siguen mis órdenes al pie de la letra? Acaso estoy pintada en la pared?- dijo Lisa muy molesta.

-Capitana, disculpe pero usted luego nos dijo que lo dejáramos así, ya que el Dr. Lang quería ver el reordenamiento inicial del personal.

-Qué? cuándo les dije eso?

-Hace dos días, Lisa. Disculpa que me entrometa, pero yo estaba allí cuando se los dijiste- dijo Claudia.

-Dios, ni yo misma recuerdo mis órdenes. Lo siento chicas- dijo sentándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con un semblante sumamente pálido.

-Por favor Lisa, te ves mal- añadió Claudia- Kim, por favor, tráele un vaso de agua!

De pronto, Lisa, por algún extraño motivo se echó a llorar.  
-Claudia, me siento como una inútil. Últimamente todo se me olvida. Todo lo hago mal. Como almirante seré un fracaso!

-Lisa! qué te sucede. Tú no eres así- dijo Claudia viendo como su amiga se desmoronaba en un ataque que más que frustración parecía un berrinche de niña.

-Tómese este vaso de agua, capitana –dijo Kim.

-Lisa- dijo Claudia acercándose a su oído- Acaso tienes problemas con Rick?

-Con Rick? por supuesto que no!- dijo cambiando drásticamente de humor. Del llanto pasó a la ira y nuevamente regresó al llanto. –Aunque últimamente casi no lo veo...llega muy tarde, y a veces soy yo la que llego tarde...

-Lisa, cálmate! No es para tanto...-dijo Claudia.

Luego de tomarse el vaso de agua sin dejar de llorar se sintió más relajada. Sin embargo al instante se fue poniendo aún más pálida.

-Claudia, creo que voy a...-no había terminado de decir la frase cuando expulsó el vital líquido sobre las faldas de Claudia. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-Muchachas, corran, Lisa se va a desmayar!- gritó Claudia sosteniéndola por el torso.

-Capitana!- gritaron las chicas- mientras la sostenían.

-Vanessa, llama inmediatamente a Jean!- dijo Claudia.

* * *

Mientras, en el punto transversal de las RDF, en su despacho, Rick ordenaba los nuevos planos de los varitech que había diseñado para enseñárselos al ingeniero Vince Grant, hermano de Claudia y experto en este tipo de menesteres. Acababa de reunirse con Miriya Y Max sobre las nuevas acciones a tomar para que de una vez por todas Edwards no volviera a meter las narices dentro del escuadrón Ghost. Una vez retirada Miriya, procedió a dar otros detalles a Max.

-Todo lo que le dije a Edwards lo enviaré por escrito a las RDF en un memorándum. No me voy a correr el riesgo de que esa serpiente desestabilice a mis escuadrones y menos que falte a la autoridad de sus líderes- dijo Rick.

-Me parece bien- dijo Max- y sobre el tema de los planos, no se suponía que Vince iba a venir?

-No, me dijo que hoy tenía una importante reunión con Lang, Reinhardt, Penn y Zand. Por tanto Jean vendría aprovechando que debe atender a algunos pacientes acá, para recogerlos y hacérselos llegar. Es raro que no esté aquí, ella es muy puntual.

De pronto, tocan la puerta.  
-Adelante!

-Disculpe, señor- dijo Khonda entrando al despacho- la doctora Jean Grant acaba de llamar.

-Te dijo porqué no ha llegado?- dijo Rick sin quitarle la vista a los planos que revisaba.

-Sí señor, al parecer la capitana Hunter se sintió mal y la doctora Grant la esta atendiendo.

-Qué?- dijo Rick levantándose inmediatamente de la silla y tirando los planos sobre el escritorio- Cómo que Lisa se sintió mal? te dijo que le pasó?

-La información que manejo es que la capitana tuvo un desmayo y la están atendiendo en la clínica de la base.

-No puede ser! Khonda, cancela todos mis compromisos- Max, voy a la base.

-Te acompaño, amigo- dijo Max, mientras salían como almas que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Al llegar a la clínica de la base, Rick abrió la puerta y observó a Lisa acostada en una camilla junto a Claudia y las chicas. Inmediatamente corrió al lado de ella.

-Lisa...dijo entristecido al verla allí- No estaba acostumbrado a verla en ese estado. Para él, su mujer era de hierro. Nunca se enfermaba.

-Chicas, ya pueden retirase- dijo Claudia- No podemos dejar la sala de controles tanto tiempo sola.

-Está bien Comandante Grant, pero por favor manténganos informadas- dijo Sammy.

-Claudia, qué fue lo que le sucedió?- dijo mientras Lisa dormía.

-Se desmayó en el puente. Jean le suministró un tranquilizante para que se calmarla porque después se alteró un poco. Además le sacó algo de sangre para hacerle unos análisis- añadió Claudia- Rick, no es que me quiera meter, pero han tenido problemas?

-Claro que no! todo ha estado bien. Aunque la he sentido un poco irritable de un tiempo para acá, pero ella me decía que era el stress- dijo Rick mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla.

-Nosotros también hemos sentido eso- dijo Claudia- Ella ha estado insoportable en el trabajo. Me recordaba a las veces que ustedes se peleaban por cualquier tontería hace años atrás. Ha tenido unos cambios de humor espeluznantes.

-No, Claudia, al contrario, estamos mejor que nunca- dijo Rick, mientras tocaba con suavidad el cabello de Lisa- En lo que llevamos de relación nunca hemos discutido. Algunas diferencias tontas que no han pasado a mayores, pero nada más, y espero que continuemos así.

-Podría ser algún virus. Ya que estuvo pálida toda la mañana y luego expulsó el agua que bebió.

-Rayos! Lisa es una mujer muy sana. No estoy acostumbrado a verla así. Será algo que no le cayó bien?- dijo Rick- Últimamente ha estado comiendo demasiados dulces. Es decir, a ella le encantan, pero la otra noche que llegué había arrasado con una pinta entera de helado de chocolate.

-Buenas tardes, capitán- dijo la doctora Grant, entrando al recinto con una pícara sonrisa- Lamento haberlo dejado plantado, pero como comprenderá...

-Eso no importa Jean, Lisa siempre es mi prioridad. Por favor, explícame que es lo que tiene.

-Con permiso, me retiro- dijo Claudia- Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Te aseguro que no lo es, cuñada...

Luego de retirada Claudia, Jean procedió a tomarle el pulso a Lisa. Mientras ella iba despertando de su letargo.

-Jean?...Rick? qué me sucedió?- dijo Lisa aún adormitada.

-Cariño, te sentiste mal y tuvieron que traerte acá. Jean te atendió. Tan pronto me enteré vine.

-Oh Rick!- dijo abrazándolo mientras él la aferraba y le daba un beso en la frente- no sé que me sucede, últimamente soy un desastre, todo lo hago mal...

-Pues yo sí sé que te sucede...- dijo Jean aún con aquella sonrisa reflejada en el rostro.

-Jean, qué tengo?...si es algo malo dime que debo hacer!

-No creo que debas hacer absolutamente nada, solo descansar, alimentarte bien y recibir mucho amor de tu esposo- indicó Jean- Lisa, estas embarazada...

-Que? dijeron al unísono.

Lisa quedó en shock, mientras Rick necesitó que Jean le acercara una silla para que el se sentara.

-Wow, acaso no esperaban esto?- dijo Jean.

Rick Salió de su letargo. Se sentía feliz. El hijo que tanto deseó. Un hijo suyo y de Lisa. Se sentía en el cielo. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Lisa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lisa, oíste? vamos a ser papás! jajajaja!....Lisa!...Lisa...amor, que te sucede? preguntó él mientras veía el rostro triste de Lisa y unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Rick....tengo miedo!, dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Lisa, no te pongas así- decía mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le secaba las lágrimas- todo va a estar bien, preciosa...

Jean procedió a hacerle un ultrasonido que demoró aproximadamente media hora. Allí los Hunter pudieron ver a su pequeño. Ambos quedaron maravillados.

-Señores, el bebé esta perfecto. Hasta el quinto mes no podré asegurar si es niño o niña. Según las medidas tiene aproximadamente dos meses.

-Dos meses?- dijeron asombrados.

-Pero cómo? Siempre tuve mis días- dijo Lisa.

-No necesariamente todas las mujeres dejamos de tener nuestros días. En mi caso fue así hasta el quinto mes- dijo Jean.

-Rick, Lisa, aprovecho pare decirles algo muy importante- indicó Jean- ambos son padres primerizos. Deben saber que los repentinos cambios de humor tuyos, Lisa, se deben precisamente al embarazo, pues las hormonas tienden a desestabilizar el organismo de una mujer en estado. Hoy puedes sentirte triste, luego feliz, después molesta, y así sucesivamente. También pudieras tener antojos, náuseas, mareos, vómitos, pero solo deben ser durante el primer o segundo trimestre.

-A ti Rick- indicó Jean- te sugiero que le tengas paciencia, ya que ella necesitará tu apoyo, sobre todo en sus cambios de humor...y no te extrañe que a ti también te den algunos síntomas o antojos.

-Qué?, Jean, no juegues con eso...no soportaría reírme luego de vomitarle la cara a Leonard durante alguna sesión, jajajaja!

Y así la doctora Jean Grant les explicó a los nuevos padres todas las interrogantes que pudieran tener. Lisa ya estaba más calmada y poco a poco iba asimilando la noticia con felicidad. Rick lucía más contento que nunca. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca y preguntaba a Jean cuanta pregunta se le ocurriera.

-Cualquier malestar, Lisa, solo puedes tomar los medicamentos que yo te indique. Cualquier otra eventualidad debes llamarme. Jamás te auto recetes.

-Asi lo haré, Jean- indicó ella.

-Ah, se me olvidaba...No teman a la hora del sexo, suele ser hasta más placentero durante estas etapas. Eso sí, para las semanas finales, deben ser un poco más cuidadosos.

-Jean!- dijo Lisa apenada.

-Solo utilicen su imaginación, y voilá! –agregó Jean- Bueno señores, tienen mis celulares para cualquier urgencia o pregunta. Por ahora debo retirarme. Tengo algunos soldados que atender en otro punto de la base. Si puedes, Rick, te agradecería la manera de suministrarme tus planos para dárselos a Vince. Bridget le abrirá el expediente clínico a Lisa...

-Gracias por todo, Jean, y no te preocupes, llamaré inmediatamente a Khonda para que te tenga los planos listos.

* * *

Habiendo entrado la noche y en la intimidad del hogar. Los Hunter disfrutaban del hecho de ser padres. Hacían planes para el bebé, mientras platicaban recostados en su cama.

-Lisa, no sabes que feliz estoy! -decía- Dos meses....jajajaja!! sacando cálculos fue exactamente durante nuestra luna de miel..Hay que arreglarle uno de los cuartos.

-Sí, ya pensé en eso- dijo Lisa- Aunque las primeras semanas preferiría que durmiera en su cuna aquí en nuestro cuarto. Después quisiera que ocupara la habitación de al lado. Veré a dónde mudo mi estudio.

-También debemos pensar en un nombre y en una nana que te ayude a cuidar al bebé...y además....

...Y así siguieron toda la noche, hablando del nuevo miembro de la familia Hunter que estaría próximo a arribar.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

****

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**-ROY, EL SEÑOR SKULL-1-  
_Un emotivo Flashback de Lisa sobre Roy fokker...una historia que Rick estaba a punto de conocer..._**

**_Dedicado con mucho cariño a Roy Fokker, uno de mis personajes favoritos _**

* * *

Era viernes en la tarde, así que los Hunter aprovecharon para refugiarse en la casa de los padres de Rick durante el fin de semana. A Lisa le pareció excelente idea. Así iba asimilando poco a poco su estado actual, el cual la llenaba de felicidad.

Rick se notaba sumamente contento. Durante el tiempo que llevaban allí no hacía otra cosa sino hablar del bebé. Tocaba el vientre de Lisa y le hablaba.

-Seguro que te llevaré a pasear en el Skull 1- decía pegado el vientre de Lisa, mientas ella sonreía a su lado.

Lisa, canalizaba su estado de ánimo de una manera distinta, pues ya comprendía el porqué de sus achaques y eso la tranquilizaba. Eso sí, debía asegurarse de tener granolas y barras de chocolate al lado. Había empezado a tener un gusto aún más exquisito por las golosinas.

Esa noche, después de hacer el amor, y de esa manera comprobar que Lisa, lejos de tornarse apática se sentía aún más fogosa, ambos hablaban abrazados en su lecho sobre el tema del momento, el bebé.

-Lisa, has pensado en el nombre del bebé?

-Bueno, no lo sé...son tantos nombres que quisiera ponerle que la verdad me siento confundida...quisiera saber tu opinión.

Rick se volteó y quedó a un costado encima de ella.  
-Si es niño....quisiera que le pusiéramos Roy.

-Cómo? Roy? –dijo asombrada, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú sabes que fue como un hermano para mí, Lisa...pero lejos de eso, gracias a él me enlisté en la armada...y también gracias a él te conocí.

Lisa Sonrió -Cielo, me parece estupenda idea! Es el mejor regalo que pudiéramos hacerle a Roy, que tanta importancia tuvo en nuestra relación...y no solo a él, sino también a Claudia; sé que la idea le encantará- dijo ella mientras hacía una pausa- Rick, y si es niña?

-También había pensado en eso. Me gustaría que llevara tu nombre...sería como mi Lisa en miniatura.

-jajajaja! quién sabe...de repente se parezca más a ti...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rick se levantó casi a las nueve. Tomó una ducha y bajó pensando que encontraría a Lisa en la cocina o la sala, pero ella no estaba. Extrañado, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa cuando un sobresalto lo atrapó. El Skull 1 no estaba....Lisa tampoco....

El celular de Lisa sonó al instante. Ella sonrió y puso sus celular en speaker phone.. Ella no pensó que despertaría tan pronto.

-Lisa, se puede saber donde estás?

-Tomando un paseo, amor, necesitaba dar una vuelta.

-Y tienes alguna idea de dónde está el Skull 1?

-Bueno, no quería ir sola, así que el señor Skull 1 me acompañó.

-Lisa, amor, qué rayos haces? No me gusta verte piloteando, y menos ahora en el estado en que te encuentras. Regresa inmediatamente!

-Rick, disculpa por haber tomado arbitrariamente tu nave. Ese fue mi error. Pero no puedo siquiera pensar que dudes de mi capacidad para manejar un varitech...Regreso enseguida, cambio y fuera.

Rick podía ver como el Skull-1 se acercaba. No quería admitirlo, pero la técnica de aterrizaje de Lisa era comparable a la de Roy Fokker e incluso la de él mismo.

El se acercó y quiso ayudarla a bajar de la nave, pero ella lo ignoró y lo hizo por sí sola. Estaba furiosa. Tomó la llave entre sus manos y se la entregó a Rick.

-Aquí tienes tus llaves. Disculpa por tomar tus cosas sin tu permiso, y dicho eso se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Lisa, no tomes las cosas así. Debes comprenderme! insistió Rick.

-Comprender que dudas de mi capacidad de vuelo? Para tu información, Hunter, estoy entrenada para pilotear todo tipo de varitech, a excepción de los últimos modelos.

-Lisa, la práctica hace el maestro y tu llevas mucho tiempo sin volar...es como si yo pretendiera ser controlador aéreo, carezco de esa práctica así que creo que no haría un buen trabajo ni como controlador ni como almirante de flota...

-Si te subestimas no es mi culpa. Yo si sé cuál es mi potencial. Ahora si me disculpas me recostaré un rato.

- Qué te sucede, amor, te sientes mal?...lo ves! fue el vuelo!

-No me siento mal, solo un poco cansada...y no fue el vuelo... es tu actitud- y diciendo esto subió las escaleras.

-Qué? pero, Lisa!...-dijo Rick mientras se percataba que ya se había encerrado en la habitación-... Maldición! porqué no me comprendes?- pensó

-Bueno, Hunter, debes tenerle paciencia a tu mujer- pensó- Este es uno de los achaques del cual tanto me había alertado Jean...Todo debe ser producto del embarazo.

* * *

Luego de tomar su desayuno. Rick veía la televisión a la espera que Lisa estuviera más calmada. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Ya hacía algunas semanas que lo había puesto, por cualquier emergencia.

-Hola Rick, lamento interrumpirlos, soy yo, Claudia.

-Hola amiga, cómo va todo?- dijo Rick.

-Normal, como siempre. Disculpa la molestia pero solo llamaba para preguntar como está tu esposa. Se siente mejor?

-Digamos que sí- dijo Rick en un tono que Claudia conocía.

-Mmmm, Hunter, conozco ese tono de voz....seguro que todo bien?

-Bueno...la verdad- dijo Rick mientras se rascaba la cabeza- es que Lisa está molesta...- y así Rick le contó lo sucedido a Claudia.

-Claudia, deben entenderme. Lisa no tiene mucha experiencia como piloto y tiemblo solo de pensar que algo le pueda suceder, y peor aún, estando embarazada.

-Rick, si Lisa no supiera manejar el Skull-1, ten por seguro que no pondría su vida en riesgo y menos la del bebé. Creo que hay muchas cosas que aún desconoces del pasado de Lisa. Pero no soy yo la indicada para contarte.

-A qué te refieres, Claudia?

-No es que quiera decir que Lisa es una "Miriya Sterling", pero ella sabe manejar estos varitech, solo que Global la prefirió a su lado....Rick, me limitaré a decirte que mientras tú aún ni te imaginabas que algún día ingresarías a la armada, Roy Fokker y Lisa Hayes competían para aspirar a ser el líder del escuadrón Skull....y bueno....ya sabrás quién ganó.

-Cómo? Ni Lisa ni Roy nunca me contaron nada de eso...

-Roy ya no está, pero si quieres conversar al respecto, pregúntale a tu esposa. A estas alturas no me digas que le tienes miedo- dio Claudia con una sonrisa-... a propósito, me acaba de llegar una visita, así que, con permiso, amigo...y que disfruten la velada, los veo el lunes...

Rick quedó sumido en sus pensamientos...cómo era posible? porqué él siempre era el último en enterarse de los sucesos que acontecieron en la vida de Lisa? y aún más estando Roy involucado. Al menos, eso debía él saberlo....ahora, cómo abordarla?...de seguro está aún molesta.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo por enésima vez, Rick subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Ella descansaba en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo.

-Lisa, continúas molesta?

-No...Discúlpame tú. Al menos debí decirte que lo tomaría prestado.

-Amor, no se trata de eso. Solo que no quiero que nada te suceda, ni a ti ni al bebé, dijo él sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Lo sé- Lisa se sentó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente- Quién llamó?

-Era Claudia, quería saber cómo estabas.

-Ahora que mencionas a Claudia...sabes Rick, esta mañana me desperté pensando en Roy. En lo mucho que significó en la vida de todos nosotros...Hay algo que no te había contado, pero siendo yo muy joven y el estando algo más experimentado....

-...No me digas y tú y el Sempai tuvieron un romance, porque me da un ataque- dijo Rick entre bromas, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

-Rick! cómo crees? No se trata de nada romántico. Roy fue compañero de base. Al menos por un tiempo.

-Bueno, quisiera saber más de ti....es más, quisiera saberlo todo sobre ti y los inicios de tu vida militar- dijo Rick dándole un beso en los labios. Hay algo que debiera saber?

-Algo cómo qué?

-Algo como por ejemplo entre tú, Roy, el Skull-1, el escuadrón...?

-Claro que hay una historia...Rick, no sé si te incomode, pero....tú sabes que eso involucra de manera indirecta a Karl. El estuvo estrechamente involucrado con ello...yo no quisiera incomodarte. Sabes que él para mi solo es un recuerdo.

-Claro que no, amor- dijo Rick. Aunque sin saber porqué todavía le molestaba un poco que Lisa mencionara ese nombre; era como si quisiera arrancarlo definitivamente del pensamiento de su mujer. Pero disimuló para no incomodarla....Pero después se calmó -Qué diablos- pensó él- Riber hace tiempo pasó a mejor vida y Lisa lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. No hay motivo por el cual yo deba estar celoso de ese individuo.

Entonces, Lisa empezó a recordar extractos de su vida como cadete y cuando empezó a ascender en el escalafón de rangos militares.

.

-La primera base donde empecé entrenamiento fue en Base Australia, al oeste de Sydney. La misma base donde Riber había estado. Allí fui escalando primero en los grados escolares por mi ya famosa intelectualidad. En un año rebasé todos los límites del conocimiento y cuando menos pensé, a los 16 ya empezaba como cadete asignada a la base de Cabo Cañaveral, en Estados Unidos. Todos me decían la niña genio.

-Fui asignada a una compañía militar donde casi todos eran hombres de veinte o más años Yo era la más joven. Mi primer entrenador, el capitán Sven Levi, de origen israelí, seguía órdenes directas del entonces comandante Maistroff. Era muy incómodo para mí que pensaran que yo estaba allí solo porque mi padre era el General Hayes. A pulso conseguí que me respetaran y valoraran por mis acciones dentro y fuera de la base.

-En mi escuadrón, Roy fokker era el más respetado de todos por sus horas de vuelos en el simulador y habilidades como piloto; tanto así que cuando Levi no estaba, en vez de asignar a su asistente, era Roy quién quedaba encargado.

-Yo añoraba llegar a la etapa final de mi estancia como cadete y tener la oportunidad de volar un veritech, en ese entonces los V-TZ, de menos complejidad que los cazas. La primera vez que lo hice no me fue muy bien, aterricé mal y casi desbarato la nave. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente a la salida de los vestidores luego que Levi me regañara duramente frente a todo el batallón, cuando Roy se me acercó.

.

(Flashback)

-Roy, fui un desastre. No sé porqué, yo me aprendí todo el manual de procedimientos de memoria...y estaba lista, lo juro!

-Wow, qué cerebro más brillante! en todo este tiempo si me he aprendido como tres páginas de ese manual es mucho! y ya no llores que te ves fea! me estás recordando a Maistroff...

-Jajajaja! no me hagas reír, mira que es en serio eh!

-Niña, yo también lo digo en serio!

-Roy, sobre el manual, cómo es que no lo sabes todo? pero si el manual es lo básico...

-Lisa, lamento lo sucedido, pero debo hacerte una recomendación. El manual de procedimientos es lo que menos importa. El libro es solo eso...un libro. Lo importante es tu instinto. La nave y tú deben ser solo uno. Conozco allá afuera a muchos pilotos que no están en la academia, y quizás nunca lo estén...pero te aseguro que son mucho mejores que cualquiera que se aprenda un manual de memoria o que se gane todas las medallas del mundo. Debes aprender a compenetrarte con la nave. Sabes, las naves tienen espíritu. Cuando practiques, no lo hagas por quedar bien, hazlo porque quieres sentir motivada y que te hagan sentir que de ti dependen muchas vidas y que vivir es lo más importante...

-Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Me levantó el ánimo en menos de diez minutos y se lo agradecí. Durante los meses siguientes, hice lo que me recomendó. Me demoraba más horas en practicando con la nave, no por ser la mejor, sino porque así mi corazón lo sentía. Además me enseñó su técnica de aterrizaje, ya que la mía era desastroza....Ya no volaba solo por hacer lo que decía el manual o por querer estar al lado de Riber en la Base Macross, sino por mí, por mi seres queridos, por la humanidad.

-Yo no le agradaba mucho a Levi, ya que él era uno de los que pensaba que yo estaba allí por mi padre. Un día quiso hacerme quedar en ridículo. En una de las sesiones de entrenamiento con la nave me tocó enfrentarme a dos de los más experimentados cadetes de las fuerzas, ya que lo hacíamos en grupo de tres. Nuestra misión consistía en escaparnos de peligrosos morteros de fuerzas alienígenas y disparar a un blanco en común en lo alto de una montaña bajo cielo nublado. Quien lograba su cometido pasaba a la siguiente ronda.

-Ese día fue uno de los mejores en mi carrera militar. Recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa al colocarme los guantes y el casco. Roy tocó mi hombro y me sonrió. Eso bastó para mí. Me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

-Ánimo, niña genio...manda al infierno a esos dos guaruras.

(fin de Flashback)

.

-Ya él había pasado esa prueba en tiempo récord. Cuando alcé vuelo y vi por el retrovisor los morteros tras de mí, sentí que la misma muerte me estaba persiguiendo. Se suponía que debíamos derribar primero los morteros y luego disparar al blanco común. Bueno, eso era lo que todos hacían, pero yo no lo hice así. Como pude realicé una maniobra que pocos creyeron que podía hacer una cadete de 16 años. Me fui de frente a la montaña y faltando unos segundos para impactarme en ella, maniobré el timón y me levanté a miles de kilómetros por horas...Los morteros enemigos se encargaron de destruir el blanco de la montaña por mí, a la vez que establecí un tiempo récord.

-Cuando aterricé y abrí la carlinga para bajar, pude ver los rostros de todos en estado de shock, sobre todo Levi....Aquello me convirtió en leyenda en la base. En adelante, mis maniobras solo eran comparables a las de Fokker. Para mí era como un sueño hecho realidad. Fokker era mucho mayor que yo y él, lejos de molestarse, le resultaba gracioso.

-Tiempo Después de obtener nuestros rangos- continuó Lisa, el fue trasladado a diversas bases, donde adquirió una experiencia destacada al frente de varios escuadrones de segunda categoría. Yo permanecí en Cabo cañaveral donde estuve como sargento primero, y luego como 2do teniente del escuadrón Kennedy.

-El escuadrón Kennedy?- dijo Rick asombrado- hasta donde recuerdo en mis libros de historia de la armada era uno de los mejores escuadrones de tierra firme.

-Así es. Para mi padre fue un orgullo. Sin embargo, para mí eso no interesaba.... lo más importante era ir a Base Macross...

Cada vez que Lisa hacía referencia a su antigua devoción por Riber, Rick sentía una especie de vacío en su interior que no podía evitar.

-Un mes después que llegue a ser la 1era teniente del escuadrón Kennedy- prosiguió Lisa- el comandante Maistroff me indicó que debía partir al día siguiente hacia la Base Macross, ya que la Unión había asignado al capitán Henry Global para comandar la nave alienígena que años atrás había caído en la isla Macross, para que empezara una etapa de exploración. Dicha flota necesitaba personal de la armada de primer nivel; es decir, soldados de primera línea de todas las bases de la Tierra. De Cabo cañaveral nos escogieron a mí y a otros nueve soldados.

-Comprenderás que para mí era como un sueño hecho realidad, por lo que ya sabes, pero como no había tenido comunicación con él más de un año, pensé que ya el había pedido su traslado a la unidad científica de Base Sara..

Lisa no quería incomodar a Rick mencionando el nombre de Riber- Al día siguiente de llegar al SDF-1, tuve mi primera reunión con el Capitán Global un martes por la tarde. Al llegar al despacho de Global allí estaba Roy.

.

(Flashback)

-Teniente primera Lisa Hayes de la Base Cabo Cañaveral, reportándose, Capitán.

-Descanse teniente- indicó Global- y evitemos formalidades y tome asiento. Sé que usted y el Teniente-Comandante Fokker ya se conocen.

-Sí señor, fuimos compañeros en Base Cabo Cañaveral- dijo Lisa mirando a Roy con una amplia sonrisa y apretando la mano de él por unos instantes.

-Me alegro de verte Lizi. Se que estás a un paso de obtener tu escuadrón. Wow, con tan solo 17 años, niña genio-dijo Roy con una franca sonrisa.

-Bueno señores, iré al grano. Se están creando los nuevos escuadrones del SDF-1. Cinco de los cuales son escuadrones élites, creados por una comisión liderizada por mi persona y el General Donald Hayes. Cada uno de esos 5 escuadrones son comandado por un capitán. Le seguirán en línea los tenientes 1ero y 2do. Además, tendrán 10 sub escuadrones bajo su mando, comandados por tenientes 3eros. Ya tenemos asignados cuatro de los cinco escuadrones, con los mejores pilotos de la élite mundial. Son jóvenes iguales a ustedes, ya que estamos apostando por el vigor de la juventud combinado con su excelencia militar.

-Se puede saber quiénes son los otros cuatro escogidos, señor- preguntó Roy.

-Dentro de los mejores oficiales de todas las bases más importantes de la Tierra y luego de pasar duras pruebas y obtener los puntajes más altos, fueron seleccionados los siguientes- dijo Global mientras abría una carpeta y leía del papel membretado: Teniente 1ero Thomas Riley Edwards II de 23 años, de la Base militar de Londres, ahora dirigirá el escuadrón Ghost; Teniente-comandante Jonathan D. Wolf de 25 años, de la Base militar Ben-Gurión de Israel dirigirá el escuadrón Alpha; Teniente 1ero Justin Bernard Verotnikov de 22 años, de la Base militar de Stalingrado-Rusia, dirigirá al escuadrón Angel; y finalmente, el Teniente 1ero Karl Riber, de 21 años, de la Base Militar de Ciudad Macross, dirigirá al escuadrón Delta.

.

-De más está decir que para mi fue emocionante. Jamás pensé que él pudiera estar al mando de un escuadrón, ya que él siempre quiso trabajar más con la ciencia. Era un admirador nato de los doctores Lang, Zand y Penn. Para mí fue un choque de emociones ya que pensé que para esa altura Riber estaba ya en Base Sara y no aún en Base Macross.

-Capitán, el teniente Riber se encuentra aquí?- preguntó Lisa a Global.

-En estos momentos se encuentra en Base Australia haciendo una misión, pero esperamos tenerlo de vuelta en una semana....Y volviendo al tema, les indico que todavía falta el líder del escuadrón principal de esta nave, el escuadrón Skull, ya que su flota será la más grande- indicó Global- Ustedes dos son las personas con mayor puntaje dentro de la oficialidad armada joven del planeta. Mañana los pondré a prueba y tomaré mi decisión...Eso sí, quiero que quede claro, que usted, jovencita, no está aquí por llevar el apellido del creador de ese escuadrón.

(fin de Flashback)

.

-Global nos explicó que él había ideado los escuadrones Alpha y Angel mientras que mi padre fue el creador de los escuadrones Skull, Ghost y Delta.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una historia- dijo Rick.

-Bueno, para no alargarte la historia puedo decirte que Global nos puso a prueba a Roy y a mí con diversos vuelos, simulacros, tiro al blanco, etc.... Yo me sentía tan orgullosa de ser una de las aspirantes tan solo por estará compitiendo con Roy Fokker. El era casi ocho años mayor que yo y yo había aprendido tanto de él, quien venía postulado por la base militar de Howard, en Panamá.

-También me había presentado a Claudia como su "chica" una vez mientras almorzamos. El la tomó del brazo casi a la fuerza haciendo que se inclinara hacia él y la besó en los labios. Acto seguido le tocó el trasero, jajajaja!!!

-Jajajaja!! Roy siempre fue así...-dijo Rick.

-Te imaginas la escena? Claudia le dio un regañón, jajajaja!!!

-Sigue Lisa! la historia es interesante...

.

-Pues te comento que como era de esperarse Roy volaba mucho mejor que yo. Yo lo hacía más técnicamente, pero él era un verdadero maestro. Me llevaba mucha ventaja en la puntuación y yo lo sabía. Pero hubo un momento, mientras esperábamos que finalizara su demostración frente al ataque de pods simuladores que hubo un error y los simuladores soltaron dos ráfagas de proyectiles en vez de una, su nave sufrió un daño y fue perdiendo fuerza a tal punto que no lograba estabilizarla. Yo me encontraba en la cabina principal de la nave escuchando a quien iba a ocupar el cargo de primero Oficial del SDF-1, controlador aéreo de los escuadrones y mano derecha de Global, la teniente-comandante Abigail Phillips. Sin embargo, sufrió un ataque de nervios por la situación y calló de bruces al suelo luego de que se le subiera la presión. Global fue hacia ella para socorrerla junto a sus asistentes.

-Al percatarme que Global había prescindido de los demás oficiales del control aéreo, ya que era sábado, me precipité a la consola y poco a poco fui ayudando a Roy a estabilizar la nave según los cálculos físicos de gravedad, rapidez, fuerza y distancia. El lo hizo de forma magistral. Otro se hubiera eyectado, pero él logró el dominio de la nave y la salvó de una colisión horrorosa.

-Al día siguiente la decisión estaba tomada por unanimidad. Roy Fokker sería el líder del Escuadrón Skull. Yo me alegré por él. Sabía que se lo merecía y que volando era muy superior a mí. Sin embargo, no sabía ahora qué iba a pasar conmigo. Fue entonces que Global me mandó a llamar. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

.

(flashback)

-Teniente Hayes, si bien es cierto que Teniente-Comandante Fokker es el más apto para ocupar el liderato del Escuadrón Skull, quiero decirle que usted no es menos meritoria para ese puesto. Solo había una vacante y había que tomar una decisión. Para mí sería fácil enviarla como 1era o 2da teniente de Fokker, pero creo que ese no es su lugar.

-En serio Global te dijo eso?-preguntó Rick.

-Sí, te imaginarás cómo me sentí...pensé que me iba a mandar de regreso a Base Cabo Cañaveral, y yo me sentiría decepcionada de defraudarlos a ellos que tanto habían apostado a mí, sobre todo el capitán Levi, que después de tanto tiempo me había aceptado y recomendado para esa providencia junto con Maistroff...Pero luego Global me sorprendió.

-...y ese no es su lugar, teniente Hayes, porque su lugar es en la Torre de Mandos del SDF-1, como 1era oficial de la nave.

-Cómo?...yo?...porqué, Capitán? Esto es más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar...

-Teniente, como todos sabemos, el primer oficial es la persona que toma las decisiones de la nave y la salida de los escuadrones al no estar el capitán. No puedo darme el lujo de tener una primera oficial que se desmaye en la primera oportunidad, eso sería como tener una mano derecha que pareciera más un pie izquierdo. Por las circunstancias suscitadas, usted ayudó a estabilizar la nave de Fokker, dándole ese apoyo desde la consola y evitando que se eyectara o se estrellara. Usted lo hizo por instinto, sin siquiera esperar mi orden. Tomó la decisión, y lo hizo de manera acertada. Quizás perderé a una buena piloto, pero ganaré a una excelente oficial. Sé que es un poco joven para el cargo, pero en estos momentos, la Unión está apostando por la juventud. Una persona como usted es la que yo necesito a mi lado, como mi 1era oficial. Quiero su respuesta mañana al mediodía, teniente.

.

-A eso de las seis de la tarde del día siguiente, me encontré a Roy fuera del hangar de del escuadrón Skull. Allí estaba, con su mano derecha tocaba la nave que tenía al lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, o quizás, se conectaba espiritualmente a aquella nave. Estaba junto a él, el Skull-1...Yo estaba dispuesta a retirarme ya que sentía que podría interrumpir un momento sublime entre ellos dos, pero Roy avistó mi presencia.

-Lizi, qué haces alli? no te vayas.

-Siento interrumpirlo Capitán Fokker! dije mientras me cuadraba frente a él.

-Déjate de estupideces, Lizi...no quiero ese tipo de formalidades entre tú y yo. Además ya me enteré por Claudia que serás la primera Oficial del SDF-1. Yo seré, al igual que Claudia, quien termine escuchando tus órdenes....

-Tú novia trabaja en la torre de control?

-Sí, era sargento 1era, pero hace poco la asignaron a la torre y la ascendieron a teniente 3era.

-Al menos me alegro de estar con ella. Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas.

-Mira Lizi, te presento al señor Skull-1, diseñado por el profesor Lazlo Zand. No te parece fuera de este mundo?

-Es muy bello Roy, te lo mereces y él te merece a ti. Seguro serás un gran capitán.

-Tú también te lo merecerías Lizi...gracias por todo, de no ser por ti, a lo mejor estaría...

-Deja de decir tonterías Roy. Ambos sabemos que eres mucho mejor piloto que yo. Además, solo tengo 17 años...creo que mis subalternos no me hubieran hecho mucho caso...

-Tienes temple, niña prodigio...

-Uy...sabes que odio que me digan así!..

-Lisa- dijo Roy abriendo la carlinga- Hazme el honor de bautizarlo.

-Yo?...Roy, estás seguro?...Digo, eres el capitán, el primer vuelo fuera del simulacro debiera ser el tuyo es tradición militar...acaso no lo sabes?

-Jajajaja! claro!, pero me importa un bledo...quiero que seas la primera en volarlo para que él conozca con quién tuve que competir para obtenerlo...y no lo hago porque seas la consentida de papi Hayes...arriba!

-Subí al Skull-1 y me sentí en el cielo...digo, literalmente...desde allí podía ver a Roy quien me miraba riéndose con sus manos colocadas en su cadera. Luego me extendió el pulgar. Dí algunas vueltas y me sentí tan dichosa que por momentos pensé que mi decisión de estar en la torre de control y no en una nave había sido un error...pero ya no había marcha atrás...Al cabo de unos minutos decidí que era suficiente.

.

-Gracias Roy...fue fantástico...esta nave vuela por sí sola!

-Realmente esta nave es hermosa...quisiera ver la cara de Rick...

-Rick...quién es Rick?

-Un amigo de infancia, es como mi hermano menor. Debe tener unos 14 años. Le encantan los aviones y algún día me gustaría que se uniera a este escuadrón...y quizás, algún día en mi ausencia, que fuera él quien lo piloteara...

(flashback)

.

Lisa miró a Rick, cuyo par de lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas.

-Amor- dijo Lisa, acercándose al rostro de Rick y dándole un profundo beso en la boca- No quise que te pusieras triste.

-Lisa, esa historia es hermosa. Me ha conmovido como no tienes idea. Sabes que cuando se trata de Roy, me pongo casi como Claudia...porqué no me la habías contado antes?

-No lo sé...tantas cosas que he pasado en mi vida militar, sabes que para mi existe un antes y un después de...

-...De Karl Riber?- dijo Rick.

-Karl? No, tontito....de Rick Hunter!- dijo Lisa dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lisa, estuviste a punto de ser la líder del Escuadrón Skull! eso es algo alucinante...además fuiste la primera en pilotearlo...

-Solo en pilotearlo....Roy fue quien lo condujo a su primera batalla, y eso fue lo más importante.

-Wow! casi fuiste la capitana del Skull- decía Rick sin salir de su asombro.

-Frente a cualquier otro, quizás....pero no frente a Roy Fokker. Jamás hubiera podido ser yo la líder del Skull. Ese escuadrón y esa nave habían sido creadas justos para él....eran como las partes de un rompecabezas...Roy era un piloto extraordinario, así como lo eres tú- y añadió- Anoche soñé con Roy, quizás porque sacamos a relucir lo de su nombre para el bebé. Cuando desperté sentí la necesidad de tomar el Skull-1 y conducirlo por segunda vez en mi vida. Estando esta mañana en los aires, creí verlo, reído, con sus manos en las caderas viéndome volar y luego enseñándome el pulgar en señal de aprobación. No quise por ningún motivo que te sobresaltaras, amor...solo fue un impulso...

-Lisa, perdóname por sobre protegerte, pero no quisiera que nada te pasara, ni a ti ni al bebé. Debo entender que no solo yo tuve experiencias y aprendizajes con Roy. El fue y sigue siendo una persona muy importante para todos nosotros.

-Te entiendo, perdóname tú a mí por ser tan testaruda algunas veces. Creo que hice todo al revés. Debí primero contarte la historia y luego pedirte que me permitieras conducir la nave.

-Hagamos algo, mañana yo me quedaré en la cabina trasera. Tú conducirás de regreso a casa.

-En serio?...Oh Rick...eres maravilloso!

-Bueno, debo hacerlo ahora, antes que crezca esa pancita.

-Jajajajaja! ambos rieron en la habitación, mientras afuera el Señor Skull-1 también parecía sonreír.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 15

**-VOLVERTE A VER-**

* * *

Dos semanas ya había pasado desde que Jean Grant anunciara a los Hunter que serían padres. Por supuesto la noticia ya era del conocimiento público y casi todos se alegraban por ello.

En el centro comercial, Minmai y Janice hacían algunas compras para sus futuras presentaciones. Para Minmai era muy agradable contar con una buena amiga.

Desde que Janice apareció en su vida se sentía más alegre. El Dr. Lang le sugirió que la tomara como socia ya que tenía una voz hermosa, cosa que Minmai pudo comprobar luego que le realizara una audición. Su prueba de fuego fue cantar durante la recepción de bodas de los Hunter, y vaya que Janice lo había hecho muy bien!

-Minmai, te encuentras bien? te noto algo pensativa- dijo Janice.

-Bueno, amiga, no quiero que me vayas a regañar, pero si no lo comento contigo, no lo comentaré con nadie.

-Qué cosa?

-Imagino que ya sabes que Rick y Lisa va a ser papás.

-Luego que Sue Graham lo anunciara en el noticiero dudo que alguien desconozca sobre aquello...Minmai, no es que te regañe, pero entiende que nada ganas con martirizarte. Eres bella, eres joven y muy talentosa. Date una oportunidad.

-Te entiendo...solo que realmente las cosas entre ellos han resultado muy rápidas. Hace tres meses se estaban casando y ya van a tener un bebé. Es como si hubieran tenido un amor oculto o contenido por mucho tiempo... y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Amiga, no quiero atormentarte con esto que te voy a decir, pero tío Emil me dijo en una ocasión que ellos siempre habían estado enamorados, solo que....

-No importa, Janice, solo dilo....yo fui un obstáculo constante.

-No iba a decirlo así, pero ya que prácticamente completaste la frase a tu estilo...

-Bueno, debes aceptar que trato de superarlo poco a poco. Al menos no me meto en sus vidas, y jamás lo haré. Rick tomó su decisión y debo respetarla, igualmente a Lisa. Además, me alegra que por lo menos fue a ella y no a otra mujer...

-Minmai, ahora que somos amigas, quisiera preguntarte algo, tan solo para entenderte un poco mejor.

-Qué cosa?

-Rick fue tu primer hombre?

-Qué? Janice, a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Cómo dije, solo trato de entender tus sentimientos hacia él.

-Bueno...debo ser honesta contigo...No, Rick no fue mi primer hombre. Creo que te conté sobre Kyle, verdad?

-Solo cosas superfluas.

-Bueno, yo estaba muy ilusionada con él. Tanto así que me olvidé por completo de Rick, a quien siempre consideré un buen amigo. Con el pasar del tiempo y cuando empezó a ser mi manager nos prometimos tantas cosas...y una noche sucedió...me entregué a él por completo ya que pensé que con él pasaría el resto de mi vida. Yo era muy joven e inexperta y me sentía enamorada.

-Y qué fue lo que mató su relación?

-Pues su forma de ser. Kyle empezó a cambiar en la manera en que la guerra iba incrementando. Todo le empezó a molestar, se volvió frío, ambicioso y calculador. Encima empezó a beber y eso empeoró todo. Me trataba muy mal. No era el Kyle del cual me había enamorado. Llegó el punto que solía dejarme en ridículo frente a la gente. Una vez hasta me llegó a tirar una copa de vino en la cara.

-No puede ser! Qué clase de tipo!- dijo Janice

-Luego, presionado por muchas cosas y atormentado con sus demonios, una noche que me negué a cantar me abandonó. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que necesitaba a Rick. Me sentía desolada y deprimida. Quizá fue egoísta de mi parte, pero así me sentía. Lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

-Y luego qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Janice mientras seguían caminando.

-Fui a buscar a Rick. Yo había regresado a mi casa de infancia junto a mis tíos, pero aún así me sentía muy mal. Además, cómo hablarles mal a mis tíos de su propio hijo? Nuevamente aparecí en la vida de Rick. No sé cómo no me di cuenta que el había cambiado. En otra época el se hubiera alegrado de que yo estuviera allí en su casa pidiéndole "asilo". Pero esa vez fue distinto, él se sentía sorprendido y hasta un poco decepcionado que fuera yo. Era como si estuviera esperando a otra persona....claro, luego caí en cuenta de todo...

-Pero aún así te permitió estar allí?

-Sí. Rick era un caballero y se suponía que era mi amigo. Jamás me hubiera dejado allí. Yo entonces me convertí en su huésped. El siempre ha sido un hombre muy respetuoso, tanto así que me cedió su cama y él dormía en el sillón.

-Es muy raro ver tipos así...aunque claro, él es militar.

-Yo sentía que él estaba frío conmigo pero él disimulaba para no hacerme sentir mal. Yo estaba decidida a que me aceptara en su vida. La noche de navidad le preparé la cena. Yo sentí que pese a los esfuerzos que hacía, el no lograba estar del todo feliz. Al verlo en ese estado de incertidumbre me acerqué a él y nos besamos...

-Y luego?

-Bueno, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Sabes Janice, Rick fue el segundo en mi vida, pero en mi corazón sentía que era el primero. El fue tan apasionado y me hizo sentir tan plena que al día siguiente le dije que dejáramos todo a un lado y que nos casáramos. Yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él...Pero él, lejos de sentirse alegre o decirme enseguida que sí, se sintió sorprendido y hasta confundido. Pienso que le abrumaba el hecho de solo pensar en dejar la armada.

-Minmai, con esa reacción imagino que te diste cuenta que su corazón ya no te pertenecía...Si él realmente hubiera estado enamorado de ti, hubiera aceptado enseguida y lo hubiera dejado todo por ti.

-Es duro, amiga, pero así es...él ya no me amaba, pero yo nunca sospeché que Rick amara a alguien más...Luego, Lisa apareció en su puerta...lo demás es historia...Para mí fue muy triste el pensar que los dos hombres a quien una vez amé con el corazón y les había entregado todo mi ser, me habían abandonado por una u otra razón. Janice, yo caí en una depresión profunda.

-No era para menos.

-Dios sabe porqué aún sigo viva. Mis tíos me ayudaron mucho, hasta recibí terapias de una psiquiatra para levantarme de mi depresión...Y como sabrás, pues dejé de cantar...Entre mis pesadillas siempre pensaba en qué había hecho mal con Kyle, y en cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que Rick se había enamorado de Lisa.

.

.

Minmai iba tan sumida en su conversación con Janice que no se percató que al tratar de entrar a una de las tiendas chocó con una persona que iba saliendo y sus paquetes fueron a dar al piso.

-Ay no, qué tonta soy! ahora debo recoger esto- dijo Minmai.

-Permítame ayudarla, señorita Minmai- Era Jonathan Wolf quien se había tropezado con ella.

-Ah, es usted!- dijo Minmai sorprendida.

-Vaya!...Ya me estoy acostumbrando a recogerle sus cosas- dijo él con su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y una amplia sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a recoger las compras.

-Listo, ya está!- dijo Wolf- Hola, señorita Janice, disculpe que no había avistado su presencia. Permítanme invitarlas a tomar un refresco o por lo menos un helado en aquella tienda. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haber formado un reguero de cosas.

-Mmmm...este, yo...-dijo Minmai.

-Claro que aceptamos gustosas, capitán Wolf- se adelantó Janice.

Una vez en la heladería colocaron los paquetes a un lado de la mesa y tomaron asiento.

-Qué sabor de helado prefieren, señoritas?

-Para mí de vainilla...tú cual prefieres Minmai?

-Eh...bueno...uno de fresa, capitán Wolf!

-Jonathan, para ustedes, por favor- dijo Wolf mientras les entregaba los helados y se acercaba a la mesa.

- Es usted muy gentil, capitán...eh, que diga....Jonathan- dijo Minmei. Es un honor para nosotras que nos haya invitado. Conocemos sus proezas y realmente le admiramos.

-No tanto como yo a usted, Minmei. Realmente ha sido inspiración para todos, y aún continúa siéndolo.

-Bueno, señores, debo retirarme. Se me había olvidado que había quedado con el tío Emil de visitarlo a las cinco de la tarde- dijo Janice, quien realmente se retiraba al ver que estaba haciendo de violinista.

-Qué? pero Janice, tú no me habías dicho nada, además, cómo se supone que me voy a regresar? Voy contigo- dijo Minmai.

-De ninguna manera, señorita! la tarde es preciosa y el día no se debe desperdiciar. Además, imagino que el capitán Wolf tiene carro...

-Por supuesto que sí, pero es necesario que se retire Janice?, de veras que me agrada su compañía igualmente, no todos los días se puede platicar con dos chicas tan encantadoras.

-Gracias capitán, pero es en serio...tengo una importante tarea que hacer con mi tío...y no se hable más...ciao, queridos! te veo mañana amiga! Disfrutarán más sin mí!- dijo Janice despidiéndose.

-Discúlpela, Jonathan...a veces ella suele padecer de humor negro.

-No hay cuidado...Ella es una chica muy agradable y me cae my bien...aparte de tener una vos tan hermosa como la tuya. En verdad hacen un dúo excepcional!

-Jajajaja! gracias, de veras que ella canta como los ángeles.

-Deseas alguna otra cosa?- preguntó Wolf.

-Bueno, mmmm....la verdad es que si tengo algo de hambre...qué tal unos nachos?...

-Lo que quieras...a mí también se me ha abierto el apetito- dijo Wolf mientras continuaban hablando amenamente.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en otro punto de ciudad Macross, específicamente en el Café de los espías, un solitario T.R. Edwards se encontraba en la barra tomando un par de whiskeys.

Observaba una foto que yacía en la pared, donde aparecía su eterno y sufrido amor, Lisa Hayes.

-Lisa... cuando podré sacarte de mi corazón?...-pensaba mientras contenía las lágrimas- Lo único que me faltaba, ahora estás esperando un hijo suyo...otro Hunter!...demonios, como te odio Rick!

.

-Pensando o meditando, capitán Edwards?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, él ya conocía esa voz.

-Vaya!- dijo Edwards una vez vio quien era- Sue Graham- qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos el regreso del Jedi...o más bien debo decir, el retorno del ave fénix? jajajaja!

-No me molesta para nada volver a verte. Como siempre sigues siendo endiabladamente sexy...pero hoy no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos...Sabes que siempre me hartaron.

-Vamos, T.R., debes dar gracias que estás vivo...y más aún... sigues viéndote tan bien- dijo ella acercándose a su oído- Me habían dicho que a pesar de todo te conservabas... y ahora lo corroboro...

-No te hagas la exquisita conmigo, Sue... Ambos sabemos que no soy el de antes.

-Solo por esa simple cicatriz en tu rostro. Eso es una tontería, ni siquiera debieras utilizar ese ridículo antifaz...porqué insistes en usarlo?

-Luego de tantas cirugías reconstructivas ya me acostumbré. Además por lo menos conservé mi ojo derecho. El antifaz es mi símbolo personal...es lo que me hace recordar el porqué sigo vivo.

-Y porqué o por quien vives, Thommy? acaso alguna vendetta personal?

-Veo que aún no haz dejado de ser la entrometida de siempre. Déjame solo!

-No cuando se trata de ti...y no tengo intenciones de dejarte solo. Este lugar es un tanto "público"...porqué no vamos a mi apartamento?

-Acaso me estás seduciendo, Graham?...Porqué si es así, pierdes tu tiempo...ya no me excitas!...-dijo Edwards mientras miraba fijamente su trago.

-Eres un estúpido!, vine aquí solo a buscarte porque pensé que habías cambiado, pero con esto corroboro que sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre. Veo que fue un error!- dijo ella mientras disponía a marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sue se diera la vuelta, Edwards la tomó por el antebrazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Jajajaja! Espera, Sue!...Por esta vez seré razonable....qué tan lejos queda tu apartamento?

-En el mismo lugar de siempre, capitán- dijo Sue, mientras se acercaba a él provocadoramente tomando el rubio cabello de Edwards entre sus dedos.

Ese siempre había sido el trato durante la relación oculta de Sue Graham y T.R. Edwards; una especie de sado-masoquismo que a ella le encantaba y a ambos excitaba...Constantemente reñían, al punto de llegar en algunas ocasiones a los golpes...luego, terminaban haciendo el amor salvajemente como si nada hubiera pasado...era como un círculo vicioso del cual Sue no podía o no quería escapar.

* * *

Luego del salir del café, al llegar al apartamento de la reportera, Sue y Edwards tuvieron sexo tan apasionadamente como en los viejos tiempos que todo cuanto se tropezó con ellos quedó en el suelo. Sue no podía creer que él había regresado. Había tenido muchos amantes después de él... pero ninguno como él- pensó ella.

-T.R. estás despierto?- preguntó Sue- T.R. me escuchas?...demonios, se durmió!...pero debo reconocer que estuvo mejor que nunca...-pensó luego de finalizada su sesión de sexo salvaje.

Sue lo miraba mientras estaba recostada a su lado. Estaban cubiertos por la misma sábana en esa cama que había sido testigo de las veces en que habían estado juntos.

-Porqué tuvo que ser de esa manera, T.R.? si tan solo me hubieras amado una cuarta parte de lo que yo te amé...

.

.

(Flashback)  
Entonces recordó silenciosamente aquellos años con él. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez bajándose del Ghost-1 luego de una exitosa misión en los anillos de Saturno. Ella lo esperaba en el hangar del escuadrón Ghost para entrevistarlo.

...Y allí estaba él luego de abrir la carlinga y tirarse del avión sin usar la escalera que le ofrecían los técnicos y mecánicos en medio de los vítores de los otros pilotos del Ghost: T.R. Había acabado con muchísimas naves zentraedies y había impactado la nave de mismísimo Khyron, obligándolo a retirarse herido y humillándolo ante la flota de Dolza.

Los temibles Ghosts se sentían tan orgullosos de su capitán. Cómo era posible que ese hombre tan guapo tuviera la fama de sanguinario?- se preguntó Sue en aquel entonces cuando veía que su escuadrón lo idolatraba por la hazaña de ese día: prácticamente le había pateado el trasero a Khyron....

Al acercarse a él se sintió impactada. Era bastante alto. Su uniforme de vuelo pronunciaba sus músculos en ese delgado, atlético y bien formado cuerpo.

Ella sintió que estaba frente a un dios... su cabello lacio, su piel blanca bronceada por tanto sol, su cabello rubio claro, bastante corto, pero algo largo adelante; con la brisa su cabello le caía sobre sus ojos color ámbar dándole un aspecto juvenil. Su perfil casi perfecto y su sonrisa encantadora. Ella pensaba que entrevistaría a un cuarentón veterano...jamás pensó en encontrarse con ese hermoso ejemplar veinteañero.

Ella era joven, una reportera novata de apenas 17 años y se enamoró de él desde que lo vio, y más aún después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en esa misma cama en la que ahora se encontraban. T.R. había sido el primero hombre de Sue en todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo, al tiempo él había cambiado por completo su personalidad una vez la dejó por otra. Ella intentó incluso el suicidio, pero falló. Sola se levantó y siguió adelante. Desde allí dejó de ser la joven ingenua que era para dar paso a una verdadera devoradora de hombres. Ya no creía en el amor.

(fin del flashbacks)

.

.

No obstante en el fondo lo seguía amando. Ella quería que fuera solo suyo, pero algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía que él no le pertenecía...Sabía que era un mujeriego, ahora eso no le importaba...su angustia residía en que algo le decía que había alguien especial en el corazón del líder del escuadrón Ghost, y estaba segura que no era ella....Daría su vida misma por averiguar quién era esa mujer...

-Porqué, T.R.?...porqué nunca haz sido realmente mío?...quién demonios ha sido la dueña de tu corazón?- pensaba calladamente mientras lo veía dormir tan plácidamente.

Mientras, en sus sueños, T.R. solo pronunciaba un nombre...aquel nombre que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo...

-Lisa....

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 16

**-SOBRE UN NUEVO CENIT-**

* * *

El sol se colaba por el ventanal de la casa de los Hunter. Lisa dormía plácidamente. Había soñado con un gran campo de flores donde corría siendo aún una niña. Aun entresoñando sentía el rostro de su esposo cerca de su cuello y su mano sobre su abultado vientre. Ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y la doctora Grant les había anunciado que tendrían un varón.

La noche anterior había sido intensa para ellos. Se habían amado de una manera extraordinaria. Habían reafirmado una vez más que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Como en los últimos meses ya era costumbre que Rick despertara primero, pues Lisa se había vuelto algo dormilona debido a su estado. Él contemplaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciendo que un profundo deseo se apoderaba de él.

-Cada día está más hermosa- decía en su pensamiento- mientras besaba su espalda desnuda. Rick reparaba que el embarazo la había transformado para bien. Sentía su piel más tersa, su largo cabello más sedoso, sus senos más grandes y hermosos... en fin, para él era como recorrer el paraíso. Ella sintió los labios de él recorrer su espalda y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Buenos días, amor, dormiste bien? preguntó Rick.

Ella se volteó y quedó frente a él. Aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Si, dormí bien; hasta soñé con un bello campo de flores.

-Y qué tal Roy, no te ha estado pateando?

-Parece que en la madrugada se cansó...peeero...siento unas ganas inmensas de una malteada de fresa con mucha crema de vainilla encima.

-Que voy a hacer con esos antojos tuyos? No prefieres unos hot cakes con jugo de naranja? Siempre te han encantado.

-Wácala, qué asco! los odio! tan solo de pensar en esos hot cakes me dan ganas de vomitar...-dijo Lisa llevándose la mano hacia su boca y haciendo un gesto de náuseas.

-Nooooo!... no te preocupes chiquita, enseguida le digo a Mildred que te prepare la malteada!- dijo Rick levantándose de la cama en el acto, colocándose el pantalón de su pijama y saliendo del cuarto para complacer el antojo de su mujer.

.

Mildred Moore era la nana del futuro bebé. Había llegado a sus vidas cuando Lisa tenía cuatro meses de embarazo recomendada por Jean Grant. Ella era una mujer de 40 años, regordeta, de un aspecto dulce. Tenía experiencia con niños y conocimientos de enfermería. Había estado casada, pero su esposo había muerto por una afección cardíaca.

Nunca tuvo hijos ni tenía más familiares. A Lisa le pareció perfecta para dejar a su bebé al cuidado de ella una vez tuviera que regresar a su trabajo. Lisa prefirió que Mildred viviera en la casa Hunter, ya que estaba sola y además podría pasar con ellos y el bebé tiempo completo.

Lisa y Rick habían acondicionado la habitación que estaba al lado de la de ellos para el bebé Roy. La habitación contigua a esa sería entonces el estudio de Lisa, y la habitación de visitas que quedaba casi en la entrada del patio trasero se la cedieron a Mildred. Rick entonces adaptó una bodega que tenían al lado del garaje como su estudio.

-Aquí está señor Rick- dijo Mildred con la malteada ya lista, una vez Rick entraba a la cocina.

-Pe...pero cómo?...ya la tenías lista?

-Es lo que a la señora Lisa se le antoja todos los sábados en la mañana...no se había percatado?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...la verdad es que no...pero gracias...tendré que hacer una agenda con los antojos de mi mujer, jajajaja!- Mildred es increíble- pensó Rick- en realidad será una gran nana para mi hijo.

.

Lisa estaba preparando él baño para tomar una ducha ya que habían quedado de ir al centro comercial para comprar cosas para el bebé.

-Amor, aquí está tu malteada!- dijo Rick entrando al cuarto.

-Mmmmm...qué delicioso!..- dijo Lisa arrebatándole la malteada a Rick y tomándosela en el acto- mmmm....esto es como morir y volver a vivir....jajajaja....uy!- dijo Lisa colocándose su mano en el bajo vientre.

-Lisa, qué te sucede?- preguntó Rick un poco inquieto.

-No es nada, es que siempre que como algo muy dulce el bebé se mueve y me hace cosquillas- decía Lisa mientras continuaba tomando su malteada.

Rick la miraba asombrado, era como una niña grande...sus antojos siempre consistían en postres y frutas. La alacena y el congelador estaban llenos de decenas de golosinas y helados.

De pronto Lisa volteó su mirada. Estaba frente al espejo y se asombró al ver su reflejo.

-Hay, pero qué gorda estoy!, mira esta panza!- dijo con una cara que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Amor, estás igual de hermosa, solo que con una pancita.

-Por Dios, Rick, pero mira estos senos enormes! tendré que pasar a comprarme sostenes nuevos, los que tengo ya no me quedan...qué horror!

-Bueno, a mi me gustan también de ese tamaño- dijo Rick mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en el pecho y luego otro en la boca- son sencillamente alucinantes, pareces de esas chicas que aparecían en las antiguas revistas que leía Roy...él las llamaba conejitas de Playboy, jajajaja!

-Rick!, en serio...además, porqué me miras así?....conozco esa mirada...qué tramas?

-Lo que tramo es que debemos entrar a la bañera; creo que el agua ya está tibia...además hay algunas cosillas nuevas que quisiera probar...

-Eres un pervertido!- dijo ella, mientras se dejaba llevar sin ningún disgusto hacia la tina de baño.

* * *

En otro punto de ciudad Macross, Lynn Minmei se arreglaba para su cita. Llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con el capitán Jonathan Wolf. Habían empezado una amistad y eso alegraba la cantante.

-Janice, cómo me veo?

-Muy bien amiga. Estás perfecta. A qué horas sales?

-Jhonny me dijo que estaría aquí al mediodía, no quisiera desaprovechar el tiempo, el día se ve hermoso.

-Amiga, cómo van las cosas con él?

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, todavía no son pareja?

-Janice, por supuesto que no. Él solo es un amigo. Sabes que aún no estoy preparada para nada de eso todavía. Además, él es como doce años mayor que yo, quizás él piense que soy muy joven para él.

-Minmei- dijo Janice mirándola fijamente- ese hombre se ve realmente interesado en ti. Es un tipo maduro y sabe a lo que va. Además, la edad qué importa. Es mejor un hombre seguro de lo que quiere a uno desabrido que no sabe ni dónde está parado. Tú tienes 22 años y el 34, tampoco es que sea una diferencia abismal.

-Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Hasta ahora es un gran amigo que indirectamente me ha ayudado mucho a olvidar a Rick.

-Y qué pasa si te dice que quiere algo contigo?

-Como te dije. Por ahora no deseo nada más allá que una amistad. Además, recuerda que él es amigo de Rick. No me sentiría nada bien saliendo con un capitán del ejército y menos si es amigo de Rick...realmente me sentiría como una desvergonzada, que pensaría la gente?

-Minmei, no seas tonta!, olvídate de Hunter y de lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Rick tiene su vida hecha con Lisa y van a tener un hijo; ellos están viviendo un cuento de hadas. Estoy segura que él ni se acuerda de ti. Además pienso que él estaría contento de que seas feliz, y más con un hombre como Wolf.

-No te adelantes a los hechos. Quizás Wolf también me vea como una amiga. El sufrió mucho luego que muriera su ex pareja, la teniente Evelyn Anderson en la primera guerra Robotech hace casi cuatro años. Desde eso, no se ha vuelto a emparejar formalmente, solo ha tenido un par de aventuras. Y yo no quisiera ser una más de ellas. Sabes que eso no me gusta!

-Él me parece un buen hombre. Ojalá y si realmente está interesado en ti, que pudieras corresponderle. Dense una oportunidad. Prométeme que lo intentarás.

-Janice, no te puedo prometer nada en ese plano. Si algún hombre llegase a mi vida, preferiría que no tuviera nada que ver con el ejército.

-Al menos no te cierres las posibilidades.

-Lo que sí te puedo prometer es que le daré tiempo al tiempo- y ahora, amiga, me retiro, Jhonny ya llegó- dijo Minmei viendo por la ventana- quedas en tu casa, mi tía cocinó esos tallarines que tanto te gustan.

-Al regreso quiero detalles.

-Jajajaja! eres terrible!

* * *

Ya en el centro comercial de Ciudad Macross, los Hunter recorrían las tiendas en busca de lo necesario para equipar el cuarto del Bebé Roy.

-Lisa, mira esto! - dijo Rick- son estrellas fluorescentes que brillan en la oscuridad. Aquí está el juego completo de la vía Láctea. Son espectaculares, así de noche Roy podrá ver las constelaciones, los planetas, los meteoros...wow! lo voy a comprar!

-De veras que es hermoso- dijo Lisa- Rick, también quisiera ese carrusel que está allá en ese aparador. Hace juego con la cuna que le compraste. Además tiene unas lindas naves que dan vueltas mientras se entona la melodía.

.

Mientras tanto Minmei y Wolf habían terminado una partida de bolos y se aproximaban a un restaurante en la parte externa del centro comercial.

-Minmei, no tenía idea que jugabas bolos tan bien- dijo Wolf

-Pués yo tampoco, jajajaja! creo que fue suerte de principiante.

-Quieres que ordenemos?

-Me agradaría. Es más, me apetece una hamburguesa con queso, unas papas y una gaseosa.

Luego de ordenar, estuvieron charlando de todo un poco. Sus vidas, sus carreras, sus planes futuros y hasta parte de sus tormentosos pasados. Minmei sentía que realmente eso hombre podría atraerla, pero tenía miedo. Era piloto de guerra y temía quedarse sola nuevamente. Por ahora, no pensaría en ellos, solo dejaría que el tiempo siguiera, tal como se lo había prometido a Janice.

El realmente era atractivo- pensaba Minmei- era alto, de un color de piel bastante bronceado. Sus ojos eran chocolates al igual que su cabello. Siempre se peinaba hacia atrás, usando una especie de gel dando el aspecto de tener su cabello eternamente mojado. Tenía un bigote apenas perceptible que saltaba a la luz cuando mostraba su radiante y perfecta sonrisa. Minmei al principio no comprendía como un hombre de sus cualidades había permanecido por tanto tiempo solo, pero luego entendió que tuvo miedo de volverse a enamorar, igual a lo que ella sentía en esa etapa de su vida.

-Minmei, quisiera aprovechar esta circunstancia tan agradable para decirte que me agrada muchísimo tu compañía- dijo Wolf- El estar contigo realmente me llena de alegría...De veras que alegras mi vida y fortaleces mi corazón, Minmei Lynn.

-Oh, Jhonny, en verdad esas palabras son muy dulces. A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo. Y te agradezco la paciencia que me has tenido al escuchar mis trágicas historias. Quizás para ti te resulta un poco incómoda escuchar sobre Rick, ya que sé que es tu amigo, y yo realmente no quisiera contrariarte o aburrirte con mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Quién en Macross no conoce la popular historia del triángulo de ustedes. Antes de conocerte personalmente, yo ya lo sabía. Lo importante es que superes esa etapa de tu vida.

De repente, en ese instante, Minmei notó algo de incomodidad en el rostro de Wolf, quien se había quedado observando hacia una tienda ubicada frente a su lado derecho. Él Había tratado de disimular para no incomodarla pero ella ya se había percatado. Cuando Minmei volteó a ver de qué se trataba, avistó la presencia de Rick y Lisa, quienes se encontraban viendo las tiendas sobre artículos de bebés.

Minmei pudo ver el abultado vientre de Lisa y como ambos veían los muestrarios agarrados de la mano como si todo a sus alrededor no existiera. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella, pero prefirió disimular ante Wolf.

-Quizás te suene inapropiado o un poco duro lo que te voy a decir, pero lo más importante en la vida es la verdad...y la verdad, Minmei, es que Rick está muy enamorado de Lisa, y no creo que sea justo que te encasilles en una etapa de tu vida, ya que la única perjudicada serías tú. Ellos son felices, ahora te toca a ti serlo.

-Lo sé, Jhonny... y créeme que poco a poco lo estoy logrando. Lisa se ve hermosa y radiante!- dijo Minmei, logrando plasmar cariño y consternación en Wolf, ya él que sabía que para ella aún era difícil superar a Rick- de veras que el embarazo le ha sentado de maravilla. Espero que sean aún felices con su bebé. Eso es una bendición de Dios.

Wolf se sintió extraño, era como si una mezcolanza de los más nobles sentimientos de pronto se agolparan en su corazón.

-Minmei- dijo después de haberse quedado pensativo por un tiempo- me harías el honor de caminar a mi lado por ciudad Macross?

Con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que nunca brotaron, respondió tajantemente al soldado que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Me encantaría, capitán Wolf.... y el honor es mío.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 17

**-FURIA DE TITANES-**

**

* * *

**

La capitana Lisa H. Hunter ya estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo. Para trabajar utilizaba un uniforme militar especialmente hecho para ella que consistía en cómodos pantalones de algodón y una chaqueta del rango de capitán de mangas cortas con corte imperio, adaptada a su actual estado físico, para sentirse mas cómoda y de la misma manera mantener cómodo al bebé.

En esos momentos, decía un discurso a las nuevas unidades militares y técnicos que pertenecerían a las fuerzas expedicionarias del SDF-3, frente al alto mando de las RDF. Su sola presencia imponía respeto. Y para las mujeres era un ejemplo a seguir, ya que  
Lisa habría conseguido balancear perfectamente sus actividades militares, con su matrimonio y ahora con su gestación.

Sus discursos nunca eran escritos. Ella hablaba según sus experiencias, conocimientos, habilidades y demás vivencias propias o de la armada en general. Ante magistral ponencia, sus pocos detractores terminaban apoyándola en su punto de vista.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, previo a finalizar su discurso se sintió visiblemente descompensada, por lo que tuvo que pedir excusas y finalizar su discurso antes de lo previsto.

-Capitana, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Sammy quien estaba cerca del podium acompañada de otros asistentes por si a Lisa se le presentaba una eventualidad como ésta.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, no es necesario- dijo en vos baja dirigiéndose a ella- y luego volvió a referirse al auditorio.

-Señores, quisiera disculparme por este breve lapso en mi intervención, pero como comprenderán, los achaques matutinos de una militar embarazada no se hacen esperar. Mi hijo me indica desde su consola que es mejor finalizar el discurso en este momento. Roger out, muchas gracias!

-Jajajajaja! rieron todos al unísono, mientras se levantaban a aplaudir a la capitana Hunter, al tiempo que los miembros de la mesa principal se acercaban para darles su respectivo apretón de manos por tan emotivo discurso y el esfuerzo de ella al estar allí.

.

Al salir del recinto junto a Sammy y los otros asistentes hacia las instalaciones ya construidas del SDF-1, Edwards decidió unirse al grupo.

-Como siempre, Lisi, espectacular tu discurso- dijo Edwards mientras caminaban a paso medio, ya que Lisa no le gustaba caminar tan rápido como antes para prevenir cansancio- y aprovecho la ocasión, si me lo permites, para decirte que hoy particularmente estás muy hermosa.

Lisa estaba algo maquillada, ya que entendía que no por estar embarazada debía lucir dejada. Sus labios tenían una tonalidad roja-naranja y un rubor tenue casi del mismo color acentuaba sus pómulos.

-Gracias T.R. viniendo de ti es un cumplido. Amigo...pero cambiando de tema, pensé que acompañarías a Exedore y al Dr. Lang a la reunión del Consejo Plenipotenciario- dijo Lisa.

-Me reuniré con ellos más tarde. Primero quería cerciorarme que te encontraras bien. Estás segura que aún no debes tomar tu licencia por gravidez?

Al oír eso Lisa detuvo la marcha, haciendo que Sammy y los demás se estrellaran unos con otros. Luego, Lisa les indicó que siguieran, mientras permaneció allí hablando con Edwards y mirándolo un poco molesta.

-T.R., te diré lo mismo que le dije al General Leonard, al Dr. Lang, al coronel Maistroff, a Rick y por último a mis subalternas del puente: yo estoy embarazada, no enferma ni parapléjica. Tomaré mi licencia cuando así me lo haga saber la doctora Jean Grant. Mientras tanto permaneceré haciendo mis obligaciones, así tenga que enfrentarme yo misma a los Maestros de la Robotechnia...entendiste?

-Claro que entendí, Lisi. Discúlpame. Solo quiero cuidar de ti. No me gustaría que nada malo te pasara. Vi que te sentiste un poco indispuesta y me preocupé, eso es todo.

-T. R. eres un buen amigo y siempre has estado pendiente de mí. Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, yo estoy bien. Gracias, pero no debes atribularte. Todo esto es normal durante estas etapas.

.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Lisa nuevamente se sintió mareada y puso su mano izquierda sobre la pared para no desvanecerse.

- Lisa, te encuentras bien? dijo Edwards tomándola por la cintura. En ese momento él pudo sentir el contacto de ella. Su perfume, su cabello. Ella alzó su mirada para indicarle que estaba bien y él pudo apreciar de cerca sus ojos verdes, su boca, su piel. Todo en ella irradiaba. Era muy, muy hermosa y Edwards se sentía en el cielo.

-Gracias, T. R., ya me siento mejor. Son solo mareos gestacionales de entrada al último trimestre.

-No te preocupes, déjame cargarte hasta la clínica para que te receten algo y descanses un poco.

-No, T.R., te dije que no es necesario, ya estoy bien! Yo puedo caminar sola!- dijo Lisa, mientras Edwards aún la agarraba por sus brazos.

-Acaso no estás escuchando a la capitana Hunter, T.R.?... o es que ahora eres sordo?- Rick aparecía frente a Edwards acompañado de Max.

Al ver la escena, Rick se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Lisa y se colocó entre ambos, dándole la espalda a Edwards y haciéndolo bruscamente a un lado.

-Mi amor, vine a la base hace unos minutos para revisar el ingreso de nuevas unidades, pero luego me dijeron que durante tu discurso te habías sentido un poco mal y procedí a buscarte. Te sientes mejor?- decía Rick mientras tomaba el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos con dulzura.

-Sí, Rick, no te preocupes, son solo náuseas y mareos propios del embarazo, pero ya pasó, no tengo nada. Cuánta alarma por una tontería! Ya le expliqué a T.R. que no es necesario que me lleve a la enfermería. Estoy bien, de veras!

- De todos modos, preciosa, estos mareos ya son muy constantes, quiero que Jean te revise y que se cerciore de que tú y el bebé están bien... y no se hable más!... Max, por favor acompáñala a la enfermería, yo sigo en un momento- dijo Rick mientras miraba a Edwards directo a los ojos.

-Enseguida Rick!...vamos señora Hunter- dijo Max quien se alejaba hacia la clínica con Lisa.

.

.

Una vez solos, Rick y Edwards aprovecharon para destilar su odio recíproco.

-Qué demonios crees que hacías, Edwards? –preguntó Rick en un tono amenazante- congraciándote con mi esposa? Acaso crees que no conozco tus intenciones?

-Vaya, Hunter, así me pagas por tratar de ayudar a Lisa? Qué malagradecido que eres- dijo Edwards con una sonrisa irónica- Cual es tu temor? No lograste casarte con ella? o ahora padeces de alguna inseguridad?....o es que acaso la sombra de Karl River te atormenta en las noches durante tus pesadillas?

-Te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede claro. No te quiero ver cerca de mi esposa, entendiste? Si estás frustrado por algún motivo te aconsejo que respires hondo y te resignes de una buena vez.

-Ahora entiendo...tu fantasma es el recuerdo de Riber, verdad?

-Quieres jugar al psiquiatra conmigo?...Riber pasó a la historia y tú nunca tuviste ni tendrás historia alguna con Lisa.... Si estás falto de cariño o requieres atención por parte de alguna damisela te recuerdo que en la calle hay muchas rameras que pudieran acostarse contigo por dinero. Sabes a lo que me refiero, esa es tu especialidad.

- Y si no me quiero alejar de ella, qué?...Acaso me estás amenazando, estúpido?- dijo Edwards con una mirada amenazante mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rick.

-Tómalo como se te pegue la gana. Pero ya te lo dije. No te quiero ver cerca de ella, Edwards, o no me hago responsable por mis actos- y dicho esto, Rick dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar rumbo a la clínica, hasta que Edwards esbozó un comentario desagradable.

.

-Que bien huele su perfume, no Rick? qué suave es su piel y su cabello y que hermosos son sus ojos verdes y sus labios, verdad capitán? a mí aún me tiene loco...aún la deseo y aún la quisiera en mi cama...- dijo Edwards en son de burla para provocarlo.

.

Y vaya que lo logró. De inmediato Rick sintió como le hirvió la sangre. Nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida, pero Edwards estaría apunto de cambiar eso.

Rick se dio media vuelta, tomó a Edwards violentamente por el cuello del uniforme y lo estrelló fuertemente contra la pared de manera estruendosa. Tanto así que por el fuerte contacto hirió levemente la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edwards, haciéndola sangrar, y haciendo que a la vez no pudiera casi respirar mientras oía las palabras del furioso líder del escuadrón Skull.

-Te voy a decir algo, hijo de puta...- decía Rick en vos baja cerca del oído de Edwards-... Estás haciendo que llegue a mi límite... Jamás! me oíste? jamás tendrás a Lisa en tu cama! No me importa si me hacen una corte marcial, si me mandan a la más miserable de las mazmorras condenado a cadena perpetua, o si me fusila un pelotón; primero te mato...

-...Escucha bien mis palabras...- continuó Rick- No quiero verte cerca de mi mujer, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que la mires de manera lujuriosa, ni mucho menos que la toques...

Edwards hacía grandes esfuerzos por quitarse de encima a Rick, ya que lo estaba asfixiando, sentía toda la fuerza de él presionada en su cuello, pero no podía quitárselo, la furia de Rick no tenía límites y sus ojos destilaban un odio que jamás le había visto antes.

-...Si te veo cerca de ella por razones no militares o me entero de que intentas siquiera tocarla, te juro que acabaré contigo....Vas a aprender a respetarnos a ella y a mí... por las buenas o por las malas, bastardo mal nacido!

.

-Capitán!...Rick! por favor detente- gritó desesperadamente Miriya, que se topaba con la escena cuando venía por el lado contrario del pasillo, pero la sentraedi no podía contener la furia de Rick. Realmente estaba asfixiando a Edwards.

-Tanner, Wolf, por favor, vengan! gritaba Miriya en medio de la desesperación.

Tanner y Wolf quienes venía un poco más atrás apuraron el paso por el llamado de Miriya y se encontraron con la violenta escena.

-Basta Rick, suéltalo! gritaba Wolf, tratando de quitar las manos de Rick del cuello de Edwards, mientras Tanner lo agarraba por el torso, empujándolo hacia atrás, pero Rick estaba incontrolable.

De pronto, por el otro extremo, llegó Max, que venía de regreso de la clínica y apuró el paso cuando Miriya lo llamó por el celular inmediatamente ella vió lo sucedido.

-Rick, déjalo, amigo! no vale la pena!- gritó Max, quien agarraba a Rick por el cuello con su brazo derecho haciéndole una llave y con el izquierdo lo empujaba hacia atrás junto con Tanner.

Finalmente, Rick entró en razón y se dejó llevar hacia atrás, haciendo que Max y Tanner cayeran de espaldas contra la pared contraria llevando consigo a Rick. Edwards intentó patear el torso de Rick pero Wolf lo había empujado hacia atrás haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas al piso.

-Ya suéltenme! maldita sea! quién les dio derecho a meterse? dijo Rick gritando, aún enfadado y con ganas de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia Edwards, quien sangraba copiosamente por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se retorcía con las rodillas en el piso respirando agitadamente y tosiendo. Wolf se puso en medio de ambos para evitar que siguiera el altercado y mandó a Miriya buscar un vaso de agua para Edwards.

-Rick, discúlpanos por meternos, hermano, pero esto no vale la pena, piensa en Lisa y en tu hijo!- dijo Max.

.

De pronto, Rick entró en razón. Su respiración se fue normalizando al cabo de unos minutos y la calma fue nuevamente entrando en sus casillas.

-Está bien...pero ya suéltenme! dijo quitando bruscamente las manos de Tanner y Max de su cuerpo mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de que se estaría tranquilo.

-T.R. tómate este vaso de agua, te pondrá mejor- dijo Wolf.

-No quiero nada de ninguno de ustedes, idiotas!- dijo Edwards tirando al suelo el vaso de agua que le ofrecía Wolf, mientras aún permanecía con su rodilla derecha hincada sobre el piso.

-Déjate de estupideces, T.R., debes ir a la clínica, tu cabeza esta sangrando copiosamente!- insistió Wolf, quien se mantenía aún entre los dos hombres para que no volvieran a reñir. Edwards ya se había repuesto y ahora permanecía de pie, secándose con su pañuelo, la sangre de su cabeza mientras miraba con odio a Rick.

-Me las vas a pagar, Hunter! esto no se queda así- dijo Edwards mientras continuaba presionando su herida con el pañuelo.

-En estos momentos no tengo nada más que hablar contigo- dijo Rick habiendo recuperado completamente la compostura pero aún mirándolo fríamente con una mirada asesina- Estás herido, por lo tanto no estás al cien por ciento de tu capacidad...y yo no acostumbro a pelear con hombres en desventaja.

-Es hora de retirarnos capitán, por favor! –dijo Miriya en un tono suplicante.

-Está bien, tienen razón, Miriya; esta rata inmunda no vale la pena- agregó Rick- ...pero ya estás advertido. No quiero que le vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi mujer o que te refieras a ella de la manera en que lo hiciste, o serás hombre muerto.

-Lo están oyendo?- preguntó Edwards- ustedes son testigos de lo que me hizo y de sus amenazas de muerte! este hombre me odia y me quiere matar, está completamente loco!

-Yo no he visto ni he escuchado nada- dijo Wolf- tú escuchaste o viste algo Tanner?

-Qué, pero qué rayos...?- preguntó Edwards.

-Negativo Jhonny... yo pasé por aquí y todo estaba tranquilo. Y ustedes, señores Sterling?- preguntó Tanner

-Nosotros vimos que el capitán Edwards se resbaló con el agua que alguien derramó en el suelo, lo que produjo que se golpeara la cabeza y empezara a sangrar- dijo Miriya.

-Pero qué clase de títeres de este estúpido son ustedes? Todos vieron que este salvaje casi me mata!- gritó Edwards.

-O te resbalaste y caíste el piso, o le faltaste el respeto a la futura almirante de la flota frente a su esposo, el Comandante de toda la fuerza aérea, tú eliges qué le dirás al consejo frente a los medios de comunicación- dijo Max esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Hunter! y ustedes también me las van a pagar una por una!- gritaba Edwards en el pasillo, mientras veía como se alejaban los capitanes hacia el otro extremo.

.

.

-Lo siento, amigos, no debí comportarme de esa manera con ustedes- dijo Rick mientras continuaba caminando- Les pido disculpas.

-Tranquilo, Rick- dijo Wolf- fue comprensible tu actitud. Ya es hora de que T.R. respete y que de una vez por todas asimile que Lisa es tu esposa. Realmente está peor de lo que pensé.

-Max, dónde está Lisa?- preguntó Rick.

-En la clínica. Jean se quedó atendiéndola, pero hasta donde escuché no era nada malo. Vas a ir con ella?

-No, llama a khonda y dile que la llame al celular y que le diga que tuve una reunión del último minuto. No quiero que me vea en este estado, aún debo calmarme y no quiero llenarla a ella o al bebé de energías negativas...y mucho menos quiero que se entere de lo sucedido, entendido?

-Entendido!- dijeron todos.

.

-Demonios, Wolf, no acostumbro a tomar, pero necesito un trago!- dijo Rick.

-Vamos a mi despacho Rick, te ofreceré un whiskey.

-No! no es mi intención importunarte Jhonny, pero prefiero estar solo.

-A dónde vas Rick?- preguntó Miriya.

-Por ahora me subiré al Skull-1, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos. Ustedes sigan con la agenda. Wolf, quedas encargado.

-Entiendo- indicó Wolf, mientras los cuatro capitanes veían como Rick se alejaba de aquel lugar.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 18

**-UNA REUNIÓN DE HOMBRES-**

**(Hago un paréntesis para decirles que este es uno de mis cápítulos favoritos...me encantan mis personajes hombres de Robotech)**

**Dedico este capítulo a los capitanes Aaron Tanner, Max, T.R. y RicK**

**y muy especialmente a Jonathan Wolf y al guerrillero Ernesto "Che" Guevara**

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde el violento enfrentamiento entre Rick y Edwards.

Era sábado en la tarde. Aprovechando que Miriya saldría con Lisa, Claudia y el trío rumbo al centro comercial donde se atenderían todo el día en un Spa, Max decidió organizar con anticipación una reunión VIP con algunos amigos.

Jugarían al póker y otros juegos de mesas mientras se tomaban un par de tragos y probarían algunas "delicatessen" del señor Sterling, con un buen ambiente musical de fondo.

Tanner y Wolf fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa Sterling. Wolf se sentó en el gran sofá que yacía en el gazebo del patio trasero y aprovechando que la pequeña Dana no estaba en los alrededores prendió su habano.

-Vaya, es un original cubano! dijo Max con una sonrisa.

-En efecto, amigo, es un _Cohiba,_ son los mejores. Es mi hobbie coleccionarlos. También tengo algunas cajas de _Montecristo, Partagás, y Romeo y Julieta_, entre otros...Aunque para mí los _Mont N.4_ son una leyenda.

-Porqué?- preguntó Max.

-Porque eran los que fumaba uno de mis héroes de infancia que conocí en los libros de historia y que mi abuelo me relataba; un guerrillero suramericano, se llamaba Ernesto Guevara, le decían el _"Ché". _Mi fascinación por ese personaje me llevó a amar y distinguir la calidad de los habanos desde que empecé como sargento 1ero en la ahora extinta base de Guantánamo, en Cuba, ya hace muchos veranos atrás.

-Y eso no es todo, Sterling...- dijo Tanner- Mira lo que nos obsequió nuestro querido capitán del escuadrón Alpha para pasar la velada, tres estupendas botellas de whiskeys...son legendarias; _Chivas Regal_ etiqueta negra, _Jhonny Walker_ etiqueta azul y _Jack Daniel´s_.

-Vaya! en verdad hoy estaré ingiriendo unas leyendas. Pensé que ya no existían personas que tuvieran en su poder ese tesoro!...Wolf, eres un monstruo, te felicito, tienes excelente gusto!- dijo Max.

- Sterling, dónde está Rick? acaso no va a venir?- preguntó Wolf.

-Llamó hace unos minutos para decir que llegará dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Recuerden que los sábados desde hace como varios meses va al gimnasio dos horas diarias a practicar Ju jutsu con su sensei...y al parecer ahora lo combinará con Tai chi.

-Ju jutsu? Tai Chi? Horror! Qué le sucede a Rick? acaso se cree el prehistórico actor ese...cómo es que se llamaba ese viejo....ah sí! Jet Lee, jajaja! Tan solo de pensar en esos hobbies aburridos me duele la cabeza... yo paso!...prefiero el waterpolo, el motocross o el billar- dijo Tanner.

-A mi me gusta más el ciclismo y el tenis- dijo Max- pero Rick siempre me dice que de esa manera canaliza su energía y libera su stress, y viendo en las excelentes condiciones en las que se encuentra, no me parece tan aburrido su hobbie.

-Aunque pensándolo bien- añadió Tanner- ahora que T.R. anda rondando su territorio, no le cae nada mal el entrenamiento, jajaja!... Yo prefiero liberar mi stress en la cama con buen sexo- indicó con una gran sonrisa.

-No te compones Tanner- dijo Max.

-Tanner, cada vez confirmo más mi hipótesis de que el cerebro lo tienes solo para pensar en naves y mujeres- dijo Wolf- El extinto actor, Jet Lee, a quien tuve la oportunidad de conocer siendo yo muy joven, practicaba artes marciales chinas como el Kung fu y el Wu Shu. Ese hombre ganó su primer campeonato mundial de Wu Shu a los once años y lo mantuvo por cinco años más, retirándose invicto a los 16 años. Imagino que a esa edad tú solo pensabas en senos y traseros.

-Uy! qué sensitivo...-dijo Tanner.

-Jajaja! me quitaste la palabra de la boca, Wolf- dijo Max.

-El Ju jutsu, lo que practica Rick, es un arte marcial japonés y la única similitud entre una y otra es que sirven para pelar, nada más, por lo demás son diferentes - indicó Wolf.

-Por el otro lado- continuó Wolf- el Tai Chi Chuan, a pesar de tener igualmente origen como arte marcial china, es algo totalmente distinto a lo que te expliqué con anterioridad, ya que esta técnica se reconoce por las secuencias de movimientos que realizan sus practicantes y que transmiten un sentimiento de armonía y serenidad, careciendo totalmente de acciones bélicas y produciendo muchos beneficios a la salud.

-Es muy interesante lo que explicas-dijo Max- Había leído sobre eso hace muchos años antes de entrar a las RDF. Sería bueno tomar un par de clases con los maestros de Rick.

-Ahhh! ahora entiendo! Rick primero aplica técnicas de Ju jitsu con Edwards, pero después para calmarse se aplica a sí mismo el Tai Chi...jajaja! Definitivamente Hunter es mi héroe!

-Realmente Aaron, tu no tienes remedio- dijo Wolf- tu cerebro ya no da para mas...Dile a tu psiquiatra que te ayude a nivelar los hemisferios.

-Jajaja! que perverso eres Wolf- dijo Max mientras reía a carcajadas con él.

-Pues yo por ahora prefiero alejarme de esas artes...Wolf, pásame un habano!- agregó Tanner-...y después de todo, Jhonny, todavía mantienes tus tiempos en la natación?

-Creo que a duras penas los conservo...los habanos han empezado a mermar en ellos, jajaja!

.

.

Mientras se preparaban los tragos y cortaban las cartas, surgió entre ellos el tema que había acontecido la semana pasada entre Rick y T.R.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Edwards estuvo a un paso de darle un beso en el trasero a la muerte, jajaja! qué divertido fue verle la cara de susto a esa rata- indicó Tanner.

-Primera vez que veo a Rick transformarse de esa forma- indicó Wolf- Estaba irreconocible... Max, tu llevas mucho más tiempo que nosotros como su amigo. Acaso lo habías visto así antes.

-Rick siempre ha sido tranquilo, pero nunca se dejó intimidar de nadie. Desde que lo conozco ha sido rebelde por naturaleza. Con el tiempo se ha vuelto una persona con mucho carácter, incluso bastante temperamental. Pero no lo había visto llegar al extremo de la semana pasada. Precisamente sus peleas más violentas las ha tenido con T.R. Han sido como cuatro o cinco veces que se han peleado. Recuerdan aquella vez que se agarraron a puños luego de la juramentación de Rick como capitán?- preguntó Max- todo el Skull y los Ghost terminamos a puños y patadas, jajajaja!.

-Vaya, pareciera que Hunter y Edwards estuvieran enamorados, es como un _"affair fatale",- _dijo Tanner en medio de carcajadas.

-El problema es que sí están enamorados... pero de la misma mujer- recordó Max.

-T.R. es un necio! Estoy totalmente a favor de Rick- dijo Wolf- Lisa ya no es la jovencita soltera que conoció hace nueve años atrás; ahora es la esposa de Rick. Todo tiene un límite, T.R. debe respetar!

-Igual pienso yo- dijo Tanner- pero ese día Rick estaba irreconocible, tuvimos que meternos los tres para poder quitárselo de encima a T.R. Era como ese personaje de cómics de los tiempos de mi abuelo, el increíble Hulk, jajaja! De donde demonios sacó esa fuerza Hunter?

-Bueno, amigos- dijo Max- la respuesta es sencilla. El tipo no fuma, toma con moderación, se alimenta sanamente, y prácticamente va todos los días al gimnasio a practicar esas artes que a ti te parecen aburridas, mientras nosotros estamos acá con los señores _Cohiba_ y _Jhonny Walker_, jajaja!- rieron al unísono.

-Hay que aceptar que nuestro Jefe, a pesar de ser más joven es más disciplinado que nosotros...por algo él es el jefe, yo no hubiera aguantado el peso de ese puesto. Esa es la parte desagradable de los rangos tan altos...a mi déjenme en mi escuadrón, y disfrutando de las bellezas de la supervivencia o escuchando música de los Rolling Stones- dijo Tanner en medio de risas.

-Bueno, tampoco es que nos vemos mal...todavía lucimos como dioses griegos y levantamos pasiones entre las cadetes, jajajajaja!- dijo Wolf mientras reían al unísono.

.

-A propósito Wolf, cómo te va en tu batalla de conquista de la Señorita Macross?-preguntó Tanner.

-Qué? acaso me he perdido de algo?- preguntó Max- Wolf, tú andas detrás de las faldas de Minmei?

-Bueno, somos amigos. Eso es un gran avance- dijo Wolf- antes ni me determinaba...y bueno, Sterling... no es tanto como decir que ando detrás de sus faldas. Solo la considero una mujer muy atractiva y talentosa y...bueno... vamos a ver cómo nos va...yo la admiro y la respeto muchísimo.

-Les deseo suerte a ambos... la van a necesitar, me parece que ustedes tienen personalidades tan distintas como Leonard y Emerson, jajaja!- dijo Max mientras se servía otro whiskey.

-En eso tienes razón, Sterling- dijo Tanner- yo creo que a Minmei le falta el tornillo que a Wolf le sobra, jajaja!

-Exactamente, amigo- dijo Max, mientras reía copiosamente.

-Vaya, oyéndoles sus atorrancias empiezo a darme cuenta que el Whiskey en realidad está fuerte- dijo Wolf con una gran sonrisa.

-Ese no es el punto, Max- dijo Tanner dirigiéndose a él. El punto es que por alguna razón desconocida Wolf no quiere confesarle a Rick la situación.

-Y porqué no? No veo cual es el problema- dijo Max- Disculpa si sueno algo tosco, pero me atrevo a apostar que a Rick le importa un bledo si Minmei anda contigo o con cualquier otro. El solo tiene ojos para Lisa y ahora más con la llegada del bebé.

-Lo ves? Eso es lo que yo te digo, Jhonny!- dijo Tanner-...Rick Hunter está _"lisa-hayes-siado",_ jajaja!

-Sé que no es para tanto, pero entiendan que por lo menos para mí y para la señorita Minmei es un poco incómoda la situación. Ponte en mi lugar Tanner- dijo Wolf- Si bien es cierto que nuestro amigo Roy lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros. Imagínate si estuviera vivo y fuera el ex de Claudia...es decir, tu propio compañero... es algo perturbador el asunto, no?

-Esperen un momento! Wolf, me estás queriendo decir que este rufián que tengo al lado- dijo Max haciendo referencia a Tanner- está saliendo con la teniente-comandante Claudia Grant?

-No te habías dado cuenta, Sterling?- preguntó Wolf- O es que acaso las noches de pasión con tu esposa te hicieron un fold a la flota de Dolza?, jajaja!

-No seas idiota, Wolf...en serio- indicó Max, al tiempo que le hacía la pregunta a Tanner- Hey, texano! explícame eso de tu asunto con Claudia!

-No tengo nada que explicar!- dijo Tanner un poco incómodo- Lo que sucede es que... bueno, está bien! sí, me declaro culpable...estoy enamorado de Claudia...y tenemos una relación clandestina desde hace varios meses.

-Y no solo eso...- indicaba Wolf a Max- está tan engatusado que ya no anda de mujeriego y va a misa los domingo...encima, tiene la foto de Claudia pegada a la cabecera de su cama...y lo peor... hay veces que hasta usa sus interiores, jajaja!

-No puede ser!, jajaja!- hay no...me muero de la risa!- decía Max, mientras se retorcía a un lado de la mesa con las manos en el estómago.

-No lo puedo creer! el temible Aaron Tanner...el capitán del escuadrón Delta... usando los interiores de Claudia...jajaja! acaso los llevabas puestos cuando nos reunimos con Leonard y Maistroff?- preguntó Max en medio de las carcajadas.

-No seas tarado, Sterling. No me digas que le vas a creer las estupideces de Wolf?...Eso no es cierto!- dijo Tanner un tanto molesto pero sin poder contener las burlas de los otros dos- Conocen a Claudia y ustedes saben que jamás permitiría algo así!...Cierren la boca!... Acaso ambos se tragaron un payaso?

-Te das cuenta, Max- dijo Wolf tratando de bajar el nivel de su alegría- Al texano le fascina molestar, pero no le gusta cuando le juegan bromas.

-Realmente ustedes dos no cambian- dijo Max- ...y hablando del rey de Roma, allí viene en jefe.

.

-Qué tal chicos, disculpen la tardanza- dijo Rick quien venía ya cambiado y con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que tomó luego de finalizado su entrenamiento.

-Hola amigo, toma asiento, estás en tu casa- dijo Max.

-Vaya, veo que estaban divertidos...o acaso ya empezaron a hacer efecto los tragos?- preguntó Rick.

-Creo que las dos cosas- respondió Tanner mientras seguía fumando su habano...

.

.

En el transcurso de la tarde fueron llegando Jimmy Harlow, Ben, Khonda, Rico y Bron, y tres sargentos del escuadrón Ghost que le eran de suma lealtad a Miriya y se habían hecho amigos de Max.

-Deseas un habano, Rick?- dijo Wolf para tentarlo ante tan exquisito placer.

-Gracias amigo, pero paso. Recuerda que no fumo- le respondió Rick- Sin embargo con gusto te aceptaré un trago de Chivas Regal. Ese whiskey es exquisito...

-Te vas a conformar con uno?- preguntó Max.

-Si la jornada me entretiene podría beberme dos o quizás tres, pero no más de allí.

-Uy, tanta disciplina y fuerza de voluntad me aterra- dijo Wolf.

-Jajaja! cállate Wolf, y sirve el trago- dijo Rick.

.

.

La velada transcurría agradablemente mientras jugaban y tocaban diversos temas. Tanner y Wolf hacían añicos a los demás en el póker, mientras Ben y Max no tenían rivales en el dominó. Por su parte, Rick y Khonda llevaban casi un hora en una partida de ajedrez.

-No es justo, algo debe estar ocurriendo- decía Bron- esos capitanes saben jugar demasiado al póker!

-No llores como una niña, Rico y juega póker de una vez por todas! aprende de los maestros, jajaja!- decía Tanner.

-Acaso no estarán haciendo trampa?- preguntó Bron.

-Bron, no digas tonterías!- dijo Khonda, todo es cuestión de práctica y estrategia...Hay que aceptar las derrotas y no justificarlas con cosas que no vienen al caso. Mírame a mí, no pensé en la Torre por concentrarme en el Alfil, descuidé al Rey y Rick me venció...lo importante de estos tipos de juegos estratégicos es aprender de los errores y no volver a cometerlos.

.

.

Un poco más tarde, Wolf abordaba a Rick, quien estaba de pie recostado a la barra del bar de Max que quedaba igualmente en el donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Él miraba serenamente hacia las aguas de la piscina de la casa.

-Es tu tercer trago de Whiskey, Rick. En qué piensas? acaso combates tus demonios?- peguntó Wolf.

-Digamos que por lo menos trato de hacerlo, amigo, solo es que a veces me encierro en mis propias ideas y problemas, buscando también sus soluciones.

-Eso está muy bien, uno debe estar siempre pendiente de todo.

.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo luego de la Batalla de la Muerte, Rick y Max habían marcado una estrecha relación de amistad con Wolf y Tanner. Para Rick, tanto Jonathan como Aaron le recordaban complementariamente a Roy Fokker.

Wolf era casi de la misma edad que Roy, además era una persona con muchísima experiencia en casi todos los ámbitos de la milicia. Excelente estratega y líder indiscutible de su escuadrón. Era aventurero, arriesgado, valiente aunque no seguía los patrones convencionales...en fin, un renegado completo.

Por otro lado, Tanner era como la especie del lado loco de Roy. Alegre, jovial, bromista, mujeriego. Casi siempre de buen humor y viéndole el lado positivo a todo, pero también era uno de los mejores pilotos de las RDF con una de las mejores técnicas de vuelo y una puntería afilada.

.

-Rick, nunca dudes de tu capacidad como Líder de todos nosotros- dijo Wolf mirando hacia la piscina.

-Qué? acaso eres pitonisa?- dijo Rick con asombro y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo- añadió Wolf- Puedes que seas un par de años más joven que Aaron o yo, pero tú haz hecho más en las guerras Robotech que todos nosotros. Mereces estar allí. El consejo Plenipotenciario hizo una buena elección ante las propuestas de Global. Tu eres disciplinado y una persona sumamente centrada con un potencial inmenso. Eso nunca lo dudes. Imagínate a cualquiera de nosotros tres como propuestas de Global; el consejo nunca hubiera aceptado a un par de bohemios renegados o peor aún, a un amargado obsesivo como Edwards.

-Ni me recuerdes a ese bastardo! Edwards realmente logra descontrolar mi lado cuerdo. Me tiene harto con su estúpida obsesión por mi mujer y su insistencia en tirarme en cara la relación que ella tuvo con Karl Riber -dijo Rick- No sé como ese idiota y Riber pudieron ser tan amigos siendo supuestamente tan diferentes, y cómo él nunca se dio cuenta de la doble cara de Edwards.

La noche del altercado con Edwards, Rick tuvo una pesadilla donde se le aparecía la imagen de Karl Riber tal cual lo había visto en fotos, de una manera tan real que incluso podía sentir como Riber en un momento dado lo tomaba por el antebrazo con fuerza y le hablaba con odio.

(Flashcback))

_"Jamás Lisa será tuya por completo, Rick Hunter!...Ella siempre me amará. Yo fui su primer amor. A mí se entregó por primera vez. Tú siempre estarás en un segundo plano"-_ decía Riber mientras desaparecía en la niebla.

Al despertarse exaltado, Lisa lo abrazó profundamente, pues ella se percató que era una pesadilla. Pero Rick, quien permaneció por largo rato aferrado a ella, prefirió no contarle de qué se trataba.

(fin del fkschback)

.

Volviendo a la charla en la barra del bar frente a la alberca y tomando sus whiskeys, Wolf relató a Rick parte de la historia de aquel entonces.

-Rick, lo único que puedo decirte es que el Karl Riber era un buen hombre- dijo Wolf- Llegó a base Macross trasladado de Base Australia y fue escogido como el capitán del escuadrón Delta. Era el más joven de todos los capitanes. Además, en su tiempo libre colaboraba con la unidad científica con Lang, Reinhardt y Zand. Realmente el tipo era un fuera de serie. Imagínate, combinar las habilidades de pilotear un veritech magistralmente al tiempo que diseñaba y experimentaba nuevos aparatos y armamento... Se ganó el respeto de todos.

-T.R. no era lo que es ahora. Pese a tener su aire de superioridad y además de tener fama de ser extremadamente exigente y hasta cruel en el entrenamiento de los reclutas de su escuadrón, una vez fuera de la base él compartía con los muchachos. Le gustaba andar en fiestas y tener muchas mujeres –dijo Wolf.

-Él me contó que en una ocasión estaba en un bar en Macross cuando una periodista con la que había terminado una relación amorosa le armó un escándalo- prosiguió Wolf- Al parecer la chica hizo ver que ella era la víctima y los hombres del lugar iban a lincharlo. Luego se apareció Riber quien andaba merodeando en lugar junto con varios de sus chicos del Delta y lo ayudaron. Desde esa vez, Edwards y Riber fueron amigos inseparables.

-Todo se complicó con la llegada de Lisa... En toda la base no existía una mujer más hermosa y encantadora que Lisa Hayes. Tan pronto T.R. la vió la quiso conquistar. Muchos de nosotros, y me incluyo, al igual que T.R. quedamos flechados una vez la vimos. Pero eso fue hasta que Roy nos hizo aterrizar al decirnos que era la prometida de Karl.

-En una ocasión luego de rescatar a Lisa de Base Sara, Roy me contó algo al respecto- dijo Rick.

-Desde allí, la amistad entre T.R.y Karl se fue desmoronando, ya que T.R. no soportaba ver a Lisa con Riber, pero ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de T.R.- seguía contando Wolf- Fue poco el tiempo que Lisa y Karl estuvieron juntos en Base Macross, si acaso como un mes. Dos semanas después de su traslado a Base Sara, Aaron asumía el puesto de capitán del escuadrón Delta, pues Riber había muerto en combate allá en Marte. Esa noticia nos golpeó profundamente a todos. Quisimos pensar que a T.R. también, pues se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Riber.

-Está demás decirte, Rick, que tiempo después, pese a los constantes y disimulados intentos de T.R. por conquistar a Lisa, ella jamás quiso nada con él más allá de una amistad...En verdad, estaba tan encasillada en su duelo por Riber que se convirtió de repente en aquella mujer triste, fría y solitaria. Todos nosotros pensamos que Lisa se quedaría para vestir santos...incluso Fokker empezó a llamarla _"La Reina de Hielo"..... _hasta que llegaste tú, amigo...Realmente le cambiaste la vida.

-La verdad, Wolf, es que todavía no sé que demonios hice para merecerla- dijo Rick.

-Te parece poco salvarle la vida en más de una ocasión- dijo Wolf- Rick, aunque nunca lo pusiste en tu informe, quienes conocimos la relación de Karl y Lisa sabíamos porqué ella había ido a Base Sara aquel día, y porqué pese al llamado de Claudia de que se retirara del lugar Lisa prefirió permanecer allí. Imaginamos que estaba metida en la habitación de River mientras la base estaba a punto de volar.

-Sabes- dijo Rick- Roy me dijo en una ocasión _"deberías probar a arriesgar tu vida por culpa de una mujer; al menos por una vez...",_ y ten por seguro Wolf, lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida ha sido salvarle la vida a Lisa en Base Sara. Por ella arriesgaría mi vida una y mil veces.

-Esa base ciertamente está ligada a muchas personas, pareciera que después de todo Fokker tenía razón- dijo Wolf.

-A qué te refieres?

.

-Una noche que salimos en grupo a un bar- explicó Wolf- luego de un par de tragos Fokker nos relató a Riber, a Bernard y a mí que el nombre de la Base científica, Sara, se la había puesto el Dr. Lang en honor a la historia de una diosa maya que se había ido con un monstruo gigante fruto de la protoculutura a otro confín de la galaxia para salvar la Tierra.

-Nos dijo también, que antes de que la base tuviera ese nombre y se usara estrictamente para fines científicos, era utilizada para pruebas de explosivos. Cuando llegó el primer embarque de científicos a la base para sanear las áreas contaminadas, siendo él aún muy joven y novato tuvo que salvarle la vida a una joven científica que luego se convirtió en el primer amor de su vida, su nombre era Aries- dijo Wolf- sin embargo, él nos relató que dos años después ella había muerto en un incidente que nunca nos quiso contar.

.

-Vaya, Roy nunca me había contado nada al respecto- dijo Rick.

-Es irónico, pero todos cuantos estuvimos en ese bar aquella noche, de otoño, a excepción mía, por una u otra razón han muerto prematuramente...Riber, Fokker y después Bernard...quizás yo sea el próximo. Acaso será _"la maldición de Base Sara"_?

-Basta de decir estupideces, Wolf!-dijo Rick- ...La razón de esas muertes ha sido una sola: la guerra...Además, todos vamos a morirnos algún día.

-A menos que encontremos la codiciada flor de protocultura de los invids...de repente eso termine siendo el Santo Grial, jajaja!

-Las cosas que se te ocurren, Wolf...

-Rick, con esto reafirmo lo que te digo; Lisa te ama y ambos se merecen. Ustedes son dos personas con grandes cualidades y son admirados por muchísimos soldados- añadió Wolf- El problema aquí es la obsesión de T.R. y no tú, ni Lisa, ni mucho menos el fantasma de Riber.

-Tienes razón, amigo...Pero por su bien, solo espero que ese idiota se mantenga a distancia.

-En materia de amores, así como tú aprendiste con los consejos de Roy, recuerdo que mi primer superior en la base de Guantánamo solía decirme que lo más importante en la vida de una persona no es quién que se ha ido, sino quién está por llegar...Para ti, esa satisfacción debe ser doble; tienes a Lisa y ella espera a tu hijo.

-Sí- dijo Rick con un brillo especial en los ojos- El bebé es lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida y Lisa es mi adoración. Solo que la amo tanto que en ocasiones suelo perder las perspectivas de la realidad. Parezco chiquillo quinceañero. Quizás suene anticuadamente machista, pero es como si quisiera borrar sus vivencias anteriores y haber sido yo el único hombre en su vida.

.

-Todos tenemos un pasado, Rick, y no es posible borrarlo.

-Lo sé amigo, lo que sucede es que a veces esos fantasmas del pasado son muy necios- dijo Rick en medio de una sonrisa recordando su pesadilla sobre Riber.

-Te entiendo. Es difícil para cualquiera luchar contra el fantasma de del amor anterior en la vida de aquella persona con la que uno tiene o quisiera llegar a tener algo- dijo Wolf haciendo una retrospección sobre su situación actual.

-Bueno, en tu caso míralo desde el lado positivo; al menos tu fantasma puede conversar contigo y decirte que no debes preocuparte de nada ya que esa persona que te interesa a ti, le dejó de interesar hace mucho tiempo a tu fantasma, al menos en el plano sentimental.

Aquello tomó a Wolf por sorpresa.

-Qué? no te entiendo...A qué te refieres?

-Jhonny, no debes seguir ocultándolo. Sé que estás saliendo con Minmai... yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Pero, cómo? Desde cuando lo sabías?

-Lisa y yo los vimos aquella ves en el centro comercial mientras comprábamos algunas cosas para el bebé....Acaso nunca me lo ibas a decir?

-Bueno, Rick...para mí la situación es un tanto incómoda- dijo Wolf, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Vamos, Jhonny... pareces un niño de diez años que acaba de cometer una travesura- Ambos son adultos y tienen derecho a reconstruir sus vidas.

-La verdad es que la conocí personalmente en tu boda y me pareció bastante agradable...Debo reconocer que al principio no me hizo caso, pero después aceptó ser mi amiga, y eso es todo. Solo tenemos una linda amistad.

-De ninguna manera quiero que pienses que me quiero entrometer en su relación. Tan solo te sugiero que si solamente quieres una amistad con ella, no la ilusiones.

-Entiendo- dijo Wolf.

-Minmei es una buena chica, Jhonny, no se merece que nadie quiera jugar con ella. Suficiente con el sufrimiento que le causamos su primito borracho y luego yo. Ella merece ser feliz con un buen hombre como en efecto se que lo eres tú. Créemelo, nada me alegraría más que verlos a ustedes dos juntos.

-En serio?...pues me quitas un peso de encima...Y no te preocupes, Rick; mis intenciones con la Minmei son nobles y sinceras- añadió Wolf-

-Entonces, me alegro por ambos.

-Sabes...esta conversación ha sido muy provechosa, te lo agradezco y sobre todo por alentarme en lo que pudiera ser una relación fructífera.

-No Jhonny, gracias a ti. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te haga ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva...eres un buen amigo....Y con respecto a tu relación...solo te sugiero que apliques en ti mismo lo que aprendiste en Guantánamo- dijo Rick, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Jajaja! claro, amigo...lo aplicaré- dijo Wolf mientras repasaba en su mente la frase aprendida en Cuba siendo un adolescente, _"lo más importante en la vida de una persona no es quien se ha ido, sino quien está por llegar"._

.

.

***Oficialmente los Mont n. 4 eran los habanos que fumaba Ernesto "Che" Guevara. El estilo animado de Wolf siempre me dio la impresión que fue inspirado en este valeroso guerrillero.**

***La historia que Roy Fokker compartió la noche del bar con Riber, Wolf y Bernard, fue en alusión a Macross Zero**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: POR EL SENDERO DE LA LUZ**

**(Dedico este capítulo a la cultura japonesa, a todos los senseis del mundo, especialmente al abuelo Isamu Hisamori **

**y a los hombres de la familia Dyson: Andrew Alva, Rayoru Ghenzou, e Isamu alva)**

* * *

_Marzo de 2013_

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido agobiantes para Lisa. Se había reunido con el Consejo Plenipotenciario de las RDF, ya que se presentaban disturbios de zentraedies malcontentos en diversos puntos de la tierra, agitados por la especulación de que naves extrañas podría estar acerándose a la atmósfera, tal como Leonard lo plasmara en la reunión de hace meses atrás.

Global y Lisa tomaron las decisiones pertinentes sobre defensa terrestres y arreciaron los controles de seguridad para con el inmenso hangar donde se construía el SDF-3. Por su parte, Rick daba las órdenes inmediatas a toda la fuerza aérea para mantenerse en un estado permanente de alerta.

Por recomendación de Breetai, Rick conformó una misión de reconocimiento fuera de la atmósfera terrestre a fin de evaluar la cercanía de las naves y si éstas eran invids o no. Sin embargo, la última información que manejaba Exedore luego que la misión regresara sin noticias era que las naves se dirigían a otros puntos fuera de la galaxia.

Lisa aún recuerda los extractos más impactantes que tuvieron esa semana en la reunión de análisis póstumo al informe de la misión de reconocimiento espacial.

(flashback)

-Eso quiere decir, Lord Exedore, que estas naves solo están utilizando nuestro espacio sideral como paso?

-Exactamente, capitana Hayes.

-Pero que tiene eso que ver con el extraño comportamiento de los zentraedies que no están micronisados?-preguntó Rick.

-Me temo que pueda tratarse de la Regis o el Regente Invid.

-Regis y Regente invid....qué demonios son esas cosas?- preguntó Rick.

-Son los creadores de esa raza alienígena protoplasmática, quienes han luchado por mucho tiempo con los Maestros de la Robotechnia por el control de las flores de la vida y los mundos selectos donde esta florece. A través de la Regis, su reina madre, estos seres pueden evolucionar en humanoides y lucir prácticamente como seres humanos- agregó Breetai.

-Todo ocurrió luego que los maestros de la Robotechnia desbastaron Optera, el planeta de los invids- dijo Exedore- Ahora ellos buscan los planetas donde puedan encontrar esta flor y....

-Y qué, Lord Exedore? –preguntó Global.

-Al parecer uno de estos planetas es la Tierra...

Un estupor se apoderó de los presentes en dicha reunión, sobre todo en los Hunter.

-No queremos ser alarmistas, pero nuestros informes indican que de acabar con los Maestros de la Robotechnia y los seres de oros sistemas, su siguiente paso es acabar con la raza humana para el control total del universo- dijo Breetai.

(fin de flashback)

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad presente, en el interior de su casa, Lisa acariciaba su abultado vientre sentada en el confortable diván de su cuarto.

Muchas dudas se habían apoderado de ella y de Rick, luego que el capitán Global les informara que las el Consejo Plenipotenciario de las RDF habían decidido que la expedición no solo sería una misión diplomática, sino que también tendría una misión de colonización planetaria, a fin que la raza humana estuviera segura, ya que al parecer la Tierra podría entrar en una etapa de amenaza constante por los extraños seres que querían apoderarse del control del universo.

Ya no se trataba de Zentraedis peleando por alguna obsesión. Esto iba más allá y rebasaba todos los límites de la amenaza, la incertidumbre y el miedo.

-Pronto nacerá mi hijo- pensó Lisa- Quien se sentía triste al cavilar que lo traería a un mundo inestable, lleno de conflictos y en medio de un futuro desconocido. Ella no sabía qué hacer. No había hablado con Rick al respecto. Él se sentía tan ilusionado de tener a ese pequeño entre sus brazos....y ahora qué?

-Qué debo hacer?- pensó- Miriya y Max habían decido dejar a Dana en la Tierra para mayor seguridad. Acaso será mejor esa decisión? Pero Dana ya tiene casi seis años. Ellos habían disfrutado cada una de las etapas de su bebé. Además con la nueva noticia, las personas no sabían qué era más seguro, si quedarse en la Tierra o irse junto a la expedición.

Ella definitivamente no quería separarse de su bebé. Pero sería eso lo mejor para él?- pensó- además era una decisión que no podía tomarla sola. Roy era también hijo de Rick y cualquiera decisión debían tomarla juntos, por el bien del niño.

-Oh Roy!, si tan solo me dijeras que debo hacer- dijo ella- Imagínate, poner el peso de esa decisión en ti. Te quiero a mi lado, mi amor.

-Hablando con tu otro hombre?- dijo Rick mientras salía de la bañera.

-Creo que al menos así se entretiene un poco más. A veces me da la impresión de que está tan aburrido como yo de tantas reuniones.

-La verdad es que estas últimas semanas han sido horribles- dijo Rick mientras se vestía- Sé que te sientes igual que yo. Este cambio en el sentido de la expedición nos complica todo.

-Sí- dijo ella bajando sus ojos verdes y mirando la alfombra.

-Te sucede algo, cariño?

-Rick, me preocupa el futuro del bebé. Me aterra que venga al mundo en estas circunstancias.

-Lisa- dijo él acercándose, levantándola de la silla y tomándola por el rostro- Tan solo el hecho de venir al mundo es un riesgo por sí solo. Lo más importante es que tenga el amor de sus padres y que le enseñemos a estar preparado para cualquier tipo de situación.

-Eso quiere decir que...-dijo ella

-...Lisa, mi hijo viene conmigo! No me interesan las decisiones de los demás sobre sus vidas, pero en lo que a mi respecta, yo quiero a mi familia a mi lado, unida. He pensado en ello todo este tiempo. Para mi es difícil pensar en la posibilidad de no poder regresar a la Tierra. Y no voy a correr el riesgo de dejar a mi hijo aquí y no volver a verlo nunca más....Amor, mi verdadera casa es donde estén tú y Roy.

-Oh Rick!- dijo mientras se abrazaban- que bueno que pienses igual que yo. No estaba segura de qué pasaba por tu mente y eso me hacía dudar. Yo no podría vivir sin ustedes dos a mi lado.

-Saldremos adelante los tres....juntos- dijo mientras le plasmaba un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios.

Mildred había decidido que cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomaran los Hunter, ella permanecería junto al bebé. Por lo que ahora que sabía que el pequeño Roy se iría junto a sus padres, ella igualmente se iría con ellos.

-Bueno, cariño, debo terminar de alistarme- dijo Rick mientras colocaba en su morral su uniforme de batalla.

-Vas al gimnasio?

-No, voy al doyo. Tengo un combate frente a Ryu para ver si paso la prueba y el sensei prefiere que de ahora en adelante los entrenamientos sean en el doyo. Él y Ryu me esperan.

-Qué bien, amor, te deseo mucha suerte. Sé que lo lograrás.

* * *

Rick encontraba el equilibrio en las artes marciales. Su maestro era el sensei Isamu Hisamori, descendiente del linaje del fundador de la primera escuela de Ju jutsu de la que se tenía información, la Daito Ryu Aiki fundada por el General Shinra Saburo Yoshimitsu durante el periodo Kamakura de 1185 a 1336.

Lisa lo había conocido tres meses atrás, a principios de diciembre de 2012, cuando Rick la llevó por primera vez al doyo. Tenía entonces tres meses de embarazo.

Al llegar esa mañana decembrina, el maestro Hisamori los esperaba en el portal de la entrada de aquel lugar, junto a su nieto, Rayoru Ghenzou. Lisa podía ver que el viejo maestro Isamu era un hombre de semblante noble y respetable.

Por su aspecto y blanco cabello podía avistar que debía tener como unos 65 años. Era de estatura media y vestía un tipo de uniforme tradicional. El hombre a su lado era alto, casi del tamaño de Rick, y era delgado pero de contextura atlética. Por sus facciones no parecía del todo japonés y tendría al menos 26 años. Su cabello lacio le llegaba a medio cuello, pero él recogía su cabello en una pequeñísima cola. Al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran chocolates caoba.

(flashback)

-Buenas tardes maestro- indicó Rick con una leve reverencia, al tiempo que saludaba de la misma manera al otro hombre.

-Buenos tardes Rick!....Ohhhh...ya veo que traes a la señora Hunter- recordó Lisa que el sensei le dijo aquella vez que lo conoció. El esbozaba una simpática sonrisa.

-Permítame presentarlos. Maestro, esta es mi esposa, Lisa Hayes-Hunter....Lisa este es el sensei Isamu Hisamori, mi maestro.

-Para mí es un honor conocerlo, maestro. Rick me ha dicho que una de las cosas que más le enorgullece en la vida fue haber salvado su doyo del ataque de un malcontento hace un tiempo atrás.

-Así es, fue la mejor manera de conocernos, jajaja!- dijo el sensei.

-Lisa, te presento también al nieto de mi maestro; mi compañero de combate, y por supuesto un rival mucho más avanzado que yo, Rayoru Ghenzou Dyson. Mejor conocido como Ryu.

-Para mí también es un honor conocerla, señora Hunter. Rick nos ha hablado igualmente mucho sobre usted- dijo inclinando su cuerpo y luego mirándola fijamente con sus ojos chocolates. Su mirada era intensa y fuerte. Su semblante casi siempre era serio.

-Espero que se sienta cómoda durante su estancia aquí bella señora. Rick nos ha dicho que esperan al Daichi- dijo el anciano.

-Le agradezco mucho, maestro...y bueno, sobre el bebé... la verdad es que se llamará Roy.

-Jajajaja!- rieron los hombres mientras Lisa no entendía qué pasaba.

-Cielo, daichi quiere decir en japonés "primer gran hijo", no es que le cambiemos el nombre a Roy.

-Ah!, jajaja!...bueno, poco a poco puedo ir aprendiendo sobre los significados japoneses. Realmente me encanta todo referente a esta cultura.

-Es como el nombre de mi nieto Rayoru. Es un nombre japonés que significa "guerrero del trueno"- indicó el sensei. Mientras Ryu esbozaba una sonrisa. La primera que Lisa le veía desde que llegó.

-Vaya, qué buen nombre para un guerrero!. Definitivamente la cultura japonesa es fascinante y profunda. Sus militares han sido y son muy buenos, la historia es testigo de ello- dijo Lisa.

-Así es, señora Hunter- dijo Ryu- Pero de igual forma Rick nos ha dicho que usted lleva en sus venas la noble sangre de guerreros ingleses. Eso también es especial. Mi padre, quien falleció hace mucho también era inglés.

-Así que su padre era inglés... de qué parte?- preguntó Lisa, entendiendo ahora porque aquel hombre no tenía aspecto japonés al cien por ciento.

-De Londres, de hecho yo nací allá- contestó

-Mi familia también- Yo casi no recuerdo Londres porque nos mudamos a Japón siendo yo muy pequeña y casi inmediatamente a Australia donde crecí, pero conservo lindas fotografías.

-Al practicar ju jutsu automáticamente nos transformamos en samurais. Tanto así que a la hora de los entrenamientos rebautizo a Rick con el nombre de Hikaru... que quiere decir "guerrero de la luz".

-Qué fascinante! Rick, nunca me habías comentado esto!- dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, jaja! por eso esperaba que vinieras, para que conocieras la sabiduría del sensei.

.

Luego de un breve ceremonial entre los tres hombres, el cual Lisa pudo distinguir a media distancia, Isamu les dio unas órdenes a Rick y a su nieto. Acto seguido, el sensei se hizo a un lado, mientras observaba detenidamente los saludos ceremoniales y las katas que ambos hombres ejecutaban sincronizadamente.

Lisa no tenía idea de todo los conocimientos marciales de Rick...era como si se hubiera perdido una etapa de aprendizaje de su vida. Asombrada miraba detenidamente como ejecutaba las distintas secuencias de movimientos preestablecidos y técnicas de aquel arte que a su esposo tanto le apasionaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos momentáneamente por el anciano quien se encontraba con ella observando a los dos hombres.

-Nuestra especialidad es el Ju jutsu, pero también hemos enseñado a Rick nociones del noble arte del Tai Chi. Si desea, pudo decirle a Ryu que le enseñe este arte. Es sumamente beneficiosa para la salud y excelente para su práctica en su etapa de gestación. Eso conllevaría un sinnúmero de beneficios para su hijo.

-En serio?- preguntó Lisa. Trataré de sacar tiempo, me parece interesante- decía mientras ambos miraban la finalización de las Katas y el inicio del combate.

-Dígale a Rick que nos avise.

-Todo esto me parece maravilloso. Solo conocía del Ju jutsu a través de los libros y la Internet- dijo Lisa- pero es un arte tan hermoso.

- En Japón, durante la época feudal, se practicaban diversas artes marciales. El Jujitsu era una de esas artes. Consistía en un sistema de ataques que comprendía proyecciones, puñetazos, patadas, puñaladas, cortes con cuchillo, estrangulaciones, luxaciones, retorcimiento de miembros, inmovilizaciones y las defensas correspondientes a estos ataques.

-Wow, fascinante!- dijo ella.

- Aunque las técnicas de Jujutsu- prosiguió el viejo- se conocían de tiempos pasados, no fue sin embargo hasta la última parte del siglo XVI, cuando se comenzó a practicar y a enseñar sistemáticamente. Durante el período Edo entre 1603 y 1868, se desarrolló como un arte complejo que lo enseñaban los maestros de un cierto número de escuelas.

-Más aún- agregó el maestro con la vista puesta en el combate- el término ju jutsu se empleó para denominar a las tácticas de combate empleadas con las principales armas de un guerrero de entonces: espada, lanza, pértiga corta y pértiga larga. Estos métodos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran parte importante de los distintos sistemas desarrollados para emplear en el campo de batalla, con o sin armaduras, tal como lo hacían los samuráis. Con esto indico, señora Hunter, que Rick se entrena para lo que le pueda esperar en la exploración.

-Es una gran experiencia, maestro!, dijo Lisa. He quedado ávida de aprender mucho sobre esto. Me sorprende que Rick en menos de un año haya aprendido tanto. Tengo entendido que ya es cinturón azul.

-Error, señora Hunter. Rick lleva casi año y medio bajo mis enseñanzas, pero desde niño tuvo conocimientos de este arte. Las dejó una vez su madre murió. Pero ha descollado los últimos meses pasando a los siguientes niveles.

-Cómo? no sabía...bueno, nunca le había preguntado, pero supuse que había empezado a practicar casi desde que empezamos a ser novios.

-Hubo un impasse producto de la última batalla, pero anteriormente yo le daba las clases algunos días en el antigua gimnasio de la UN Spacy, aquel que fue destruido conjuntamente con el impacto de la nave zentraedi... Venga conmigo, quisiera mostrarle algo.  
Entraron a la habitación contigua y lisa quedó sorprendida con la armadura de un guerrero que posaba en un santuario junto con velas e inciensos, que por lo que conocía debió pertenecer a un Samurai.

-Perteneció a mis ancestros y la hemos conservado de generación en generación. Lo más fascinante es esta espada de 39 pulgadas, el Daito. Cuando yo no esté, será de Ryu. Esta espada era muy querida por mi abuelo, Jigoro Hisamori y por mi padre, Hiroshi Hisamori. Yo fui su único hijo.

-Y su hijo es el padre de Rayoru?- preguntó Lisa

-No, yo solo tuve una hija, Miyako- dijo el anciano en un tono nostálgico- Ella se enamoró de un piloto inglés de las fuerzas aéreas británicas, su nombre era Andrew Alva Dyson, con quien se casó. Al año de nacer Ryu, tuve que hacerme cargo de él, pues Andrew y mi hija murieron en un accidente aéreo producto de la guerra.

-Lo siento mucho. Siempre la guerra quitándonos a los seres queridos. Dijo Lisa.

-Mi padre solía decirme algo que recordaba de sus ancestros y que le he dicho hasta el cansancio a mi nieto, como también espero que él se lo diga al hijo que algún día llegue a tener, _"la vida sin dolor no es vida"_. Es una enseñanza radical, pero hay que aprenderla para sobrevivir.

-Es duro, pero así es- dijo ella.

-Señora Lisa- dijo el sensei mirándola fíjamente- Mi nieto y Rick tienen mucho en común. Sé que el padre de Rick fue un gran piloto estadounidense que desertó de la armada producto del profundo dolor que le ocasionó la muerte de su esposa y luego él murió en un accidente. Mi nieto también perdió a sus padres prematuramente, además ambos son de madres japonesas.

-Rick y Ryu llevan en sus venas sangre de grandes guerreros japoneses- añadió- Sepa usted que yo había decidido no enseñar este arte a nadie más que no fuera mi nieto, desde la muerte de mi hija.

-Pero el destino es sabio y luego supe que no fue una casualidad conociéramos a Rick- agregó el sensei- Buscando en los archivos de su pasado materno, pude enterarme que en su familia han habido desde guerreros shugenyas y yamabuchis hasta samurais. Estoy seguro que Rick y mi nieto tienen un destino escrito para bien de la humanidad y el universo, mas allá que ambos sean de padres caucásicos y madres japonesas...y para mí él es como un nieto más.

-Sorprendente- dijo Lisa.

-Usted debe sentirse muy orgullosa de Rick, es un gran guerrero. Antes de que partan, le enseñaré a su esposo las técnicas del Shugendo. Un proceso de reexaminación de los sistemas religiosos y creencias folklóricas con el propósito de que elementos universales nos conduzcan al desarrollo del Poder y de la Intuición- dijo el anciano.

-Suena interesante, qué tipo de método es?- pregunto Lisa.

-Más que un método de adiestramiento de tropas o individuos, la mecánica de las tácticas de combate Shugendo es un proceso que va más allá de la técnica misma, hacia una experiencia mucho mayor, en el uso de la voluntad personal como medio fundamental para la Auto-defensa. Rick tiene un sexto sentido bastante desarrollado, pero él mismo no se ha dado cuenta. Yo debo indicarle cuál es el camino- indicó el sensei.

.

Mientras tanto, Lisa podía oír los gritos de batalla entre Ryu y Rick, quienes continuaban sumidos en su combate en el salón contiguo.

- A ver Hikaru...quiero oír los principios del Ju Jitsu!- gritaba Ryu en japonés mientras arreciaba sobre él un golpe mortal, al tiempo que Rick la contrarrestaba con otro.

Rick entonces empezó a decir uno a uno estos principios en idioma japonés.

-"No resistirse al oponente, debe ganarse la victoria cediendo"- dijo Rick con rodilla al suelo mientras Ryu le aplicaba una llave al antebrazo.

- "No proponerse ganar frecuentemente"- volvió a decir en japonés, estas ves mientras desaplicaba la llave de Ryu.

-Ahora quiero que me digas el principio que faltaste hace un tiempo atrás, con el cual ofendiste las enseñanzas del sensei- dijo Ryu en idioma japonés y con una mirada de furia.

-"No dejarse llevar al enojo manteniendo la mente vacía y calmada"- dijo Rick, mientras Ryu aplicaba un candado al cuello, momento en el cual Rick recordó que faltó a dicho principio la vez del altercado con Edwards.

-Y qué más, Hikaru?- gritaba Ryu.

-"No molestarse por cosas innecesarias" y "no agitarse en una emergencia. Se debe estarse tranquilo canalizando las reglas de respiración"- dijo mientras lanzaba una patada transversal y derribaba a Ryu.

Luego, Ryu dio unos giros en el piso y tomó dos espadas de la pared, arrojándole violentamente una a Rick, quien la tomo por el mango con su mano derecha... Entonces Ryu empezó a preguntar a Rick las enseñanzas del bushido mientras combatían sin piedad.

-Quiero ver que me digas todos los postulados, Hikaru, o te destruiré! No tendré piedad! -indicaba Ryu atacando a Rick con la filosa espada samurai.

-"Gi: la correcta decisión, la que se realiza con ecuanimidad, la correcta actitud, la verdad. Cuando debemos morir, debemos morir"- decía Rick, casi gritando mientras se defendía de los ataques de Ryu.

-"Yu: valentía teñida de heroísmo", "Jin: amor universal, benevolencia hacia la humanidad y compasión", "Rei: la correcta acción"- dijo mientras Ryu chocaba fuertemente su espada contra la de él.

-Te faltan tres, Hikaru! habla ahora o te mataré!- gritaba Ryu, mientras a Lisa se le congelaba la sangre en el sala contigua de solo escucharlos.

-Dios, qué hacen? Acaso se piensan matar?- se peguntaba Lisa mentalmente mientras seguía escuchando la batalla entre los dos hombres.

-"Makoto: sinceridad completa y absoluta, apego a la verdad.", "Melyo: honor y gloria" y "Chugo: devoción y lealtad!"- gritó Rick mientras tumbaba a Ryu y ponía la punta afilada de su espada pegada a la punta de la naríz de su oponente quien permanecía absorto en el suelo...hasta que por fin Ryu esbozó una sonrisa a manera de aprobación.

-Me venciste, Hikaru...merezco morir- dijo Riu.

-Jajajaja!- rieron al unísono, al tiempo que Rick le ofrecía la mano y levantaba a Ryu de un jalón- Luego éste le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de satisfacción.

.

-Bien hecho Rick, con cada combate mejoras notablemente. Estoy seguro que de seguir así muy pronto pasarás al Ikkyu (cinta marrón)- añadió Ryu- Estás cada vez más cerca del Shodán (cinta negra) de lo que crees.

-La verdad es que no tengo apuro. Antes quería las cosas rápido para llegar a cualquier meta, ahora prefiero disfrutar y aprender de las etapas. Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, amigo. Ese mismo principio quisiera enseñarle a mi hijo cuando tenga la edad suficiente para aprender estas artes.

-Eres joven, tienes 24 años. Algún día espero encontrar a la dama complementaria para mí. Me alegro que tengas una esposa tan hermosa y que te quiera tanto como tú a ella. Y me alegro de que seas padre.

-Por lo menos tengo a alguien que continuará con mi apellido, jajaja!- añadió Rick.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo. Espero igualmente algún día tener un hijo que continúe con mi apellido, aunque no sea el mismo apellido de mi abuelo. El sonido del Hisamori murió junto a mi madre.

-Ryu, tu también eres joven, tienes 26 años. Seguro encontrarás a alguien. Lo importante es que siempre llevarás al sensei en tu corazón. Sabes, a mi hijo le pusimos Roy por un gran amigo mío que fue mi sempai luego de la muerte de mi padre y quien me introdujo a las RDF, se llamaba Roy Fokker. Gracias a él pude conocer a Lisa.

-Oye, es una buena idea! No llevo el apellido de mi abuelo, pero si llego a tener un hijo varón, en honor a él y como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí puedo ponerle su nombre, _Isamu_. Sabes, Isamu significa "guerrero valiente"... Y su segundo nombre será Alva, como el segundo nombre de mi padre Andrew Alva.

-Vaya... _Isamu Alva Dyson_! suena bien- dijo Rick.

(fin deFlashback)

.

-_Isamu Alva Dyson_, a mí también me pareció un lindo nombre- dijo Lisa volviendo a su realidad presente en marzo y acordándose de aquella vez que conoció a estos dos grandes guerreros tres meses atrás.... sin sospechar que tras ese nombre habría una historia muy ligada a su descendencia en un futuro no muy lejano.

.

.

***Como saben, Isamu Alva Dyson es el personaje principal de Macross Plus. Es uno de mis personajes masculino favorito del universo Robomacross.**


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**-RECUERDOS DE AÑO NUEVO-**

**(Dedicado a la memoria del cantante Elvis Presley, cuya música sirvió de inspiración a muchos pilotos antes y después de su servicio militar)**

**

* * *

**

_Abril del año 2013_

Lisa había iniciado su licencia por maternidad. Tenía ya un poco más de siete meses de embarazo Se aburría mucho estando sola en casa, ya que todas sus amigas se encontraban trabajando.

Para esta etapa, Rick había prohibido a todos que llamaran a su casa para atormentar a Lisa con problemas que otras instancias pudieran resolver otros mandos de las RDF y que no fueran sumamente necesarias o urgentes, ya que prefería que ella estuviera completamente alejada del estrés y las preocupaciones para no afectar al bebé.

Cuando Leonard trató de interponerse a esa medida aduciendo que la presencia de Lisa era necesaria hasta el final, Rick le puso una mirada tan asesina que sin argumento alguno Leonard tuvo que recular.

Igualmente, prefirió que por ahora no viajaran a casa de sus padres, ya que por la lejanía no podían correr el riesgo de una emergencia estando Lisa en el último trimestre. Sin embargo envió por el piano.

Lisa lo ubicó en una esquina de la gran sala y allí se dedicaba a tocar por bastante tiempo, algunas piezas de Bach, ya que pensaba que era relajantes para el bebé estando en el vientre... hasta que ya cansada de aquello trataba de distraerse hablando con Mildred o haciendo otras cosas.

A veces, ya harta de la televisión o de bañarse en la piscina de su patio, se dedicaba a ojear una y otra vez los álbumes fotográficos.

Le encantaba ver sobre manera las fotos de la navidad de ese año donde ella y Rick habían compartido con los Sterling en casa de ellos, pero sobre todo le encantaban las fotos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo 2012-2013 donde pudo estar con casi todos sus amigos.

.

(flashback)

La fiesta había sido en su casa, recordaba al ver las fotos. Llegaron todas sus amistades. El fotógrafo de la noche, como casi siempre, fue Max.

El ambiente estuvo lleno de parejas; Max y Miriya, Kim y Konda, Sammy y Jimmy, Vanessa y Ben y la recién salida del clóset, Aaron y Claudia.

Eventualmente llegaron otros invitados, entre ellos el Dr. Lang junto a Janice y Minmei. A sus llegadas fueron recibidos felizmente por los Hunter. Minmei se sentía un poco más segura del brazo del Dr. Lang, quien también traía a Janice del otro brazo.

Pero al ver a Rick sintió un poco de tribulación. Igualmente, su corazón latía fuertemente. Señal de que aún no lo había olvidado por completo, pero sabía que poco a poco lo iba a lograr.

Por suerte los Hunter también invitaron a Jhonny- pensó ella- así que en caso de que el Dr. Lang se nos despegue para ir a hablar con sus amigos científicos, allí tendré a Janice o a Wolf para conversar. Janice era hasta ahora su única amiga. Aunque también simpatizaba con Lisa.

La fiesta se llevaba acabo en la gran terraza trasera de la casa Hunter, ya que debido a fenómenos atmosféricos, ese diciembre fue inusualmente tibio. Una vez sola con Janice en una de las mesas de patio, Minmei se sintió un poco incómoda.

-Relájate, Minmei, estás tan tensa como un témpano de hielo- dijo Janice.

-No sé amiga, es que estoy nerviosa. Siento que alguna gente me mira medio extraño. No sé si es porque me habrán visto paseando con Jhonny o porque estoy en casa de Rick. Pero me siento algo apenada.

-Amiga, nadie puede tirar la primera piedra aquí- dijo Janice....a ver...mmmm...Miriya Sterling...a sí, trató de matar a su esposo en la primera cita...Claudia Grant, tiene una relación con uno de los mejores amigos de su difunto novio, Roy Fokker....Por el oro lado tenemos a Sammy Porter, entre ella y Kim Young han salido con media armada.......sin mencionar que ellas dos y Vanesa Leads salieron con el capitán Edwards.

-Janice, cómo sabes todo eso?, Pareciera que tuvieras una memoria chip.

-Supongo que me lo contaron...El punto es, Minmai, que creo que la única que podría tirar la piedra aquí, soy yo... ya que creo que soy la única virgen en esta fiesta.

-Janice....qué cosas dices...eres terrible!

.

.

En otro punto de la fiesta...

-Chicas, vieron a ese prospecto que está allá en la mesa donde se acaba de sentar el Dr. Zand?- peguntó Kylie, la amiga del trío, haciendo referencia a Ryu Dyson.

-No lo conozco, pero es bastante atractivo- dijo Kim.

-Yo nunca lo había visto- añadió Kylie- hace rato les iba a preguntar, me parece guapísimo! Chicas, averigüen.

-Uy, que intranquila, tómate un vaso de agua- dijo Sammy

-Hay solo una forma, debemos preguntarle a Lisa, ya que Rick se encuentra charlando con Tanner y Wolf en el otro extremo- dijo Vanesa.

-Capitana Hunter- dijo Vanesa acercándose a Lisa, quien conversaba con Claudia- Quien es esa belleza de hombre que está en esa mesa?- preguntó Kim.

-Kim, cuál es tu interés? Khonda se pondrá celoso- dijo Lisa.

-Cómo cree, capitana? No es por mí, yo jamás le haría eso a mi Khondy!...capitana, en verdad- dijo Kim.

-Bueno, si es así, ya lo conoces; es el Dr. Lazlo Zand- dijo Lisa mientras se reía.

-Claro que no me refiero al Dr. Zand, capitana! ni tampoco al señor mayor. Me refiero al joven- dijo Kim.

-Ahhh! Es el nieto del sensei de Rick. Su nombre es Rayoru Dayson, y es maestro de Ju jutsu y Tai Chi.

-Capitana, le molestaría ayudar a Kylie- dijo Sammy. Ella es quien quiere conocer a ese chico.

-Lo que sucede es que me da un poco de vergüenza, capitana...pero quería saber si había alguna forma de conocerlo- dijo Kylie.

-Jajaja!, claro Kylie. Yo tuve mi ayuda hace años atrás- dijo Lisa mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa a Claudia- Ahora creo que me toca a mi ayudar. Te prometo que seré lo más disimulada posible, añadió Lisa mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Ryu.

.

.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Disculpen que los he venido a saludar un poco tarde, pero había subido a terminar de arreglarme en lo que ustedes vinieron- dijo Lisa.

-Buenas noches Lisa, dijeron los tres hombres que se habían puesto de pie para saludar a la anfitriona.

Rayoru quedó sin palabras al ver a Lisa esa noche. Tenía un vestido anaranjado intenso con finísima piedrería incrustada. Era un traje largo tipo toga griega, con una larguísima manga sobre su hombro y brazo izquierdo, mientras que el hombro y brazo derecho estaban totalmente descubierto y adornado con una esclava dorada. Su peinado también era tipo griego; consistía en recogido alto, pero su larga cabellara caía totalmente sobre su espalda.

-Por favor, Lisa, tome asiento, permítame buscar otra silla- dio Ryu-  
Una vez sentado, conversaron sobre lo amena que estaba la fiesta y algo más sobre Tai chi....Luego, en un momento dado, el sensei y Zand se levantaron y tomaron rumbo hacia la mesa de los cocteles.

-Lisa, con toda la obediencia que merece mi amistad con Rick, permítame decirle con mucho respeto que la noche de hoy usted luce sumamente hermosa. Es usted una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida.- dijo Ryu.

-Jajaja! gracias Ryu, no es para tanto. Además, le confieso algo, aquí hay chicas muy lindas. Solo mire a su alrededor.

-Bueno, es cierto....pero la verdad es que usted luce lo más cercano posible a una diosa, tal como en los libros que poseo sobre guerreros míticos.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco, pero estaba por demás buscando la forma de que Ryu y Kylie se conocieran.

.

.

Por otro lado, en otro punto de la piscina, los capitanes se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre la fiesta.

-...Y entonces, Max entró al vestidor a darse una ducha, y cuando abre el camerino se encontró con los calzones usados de Wolf, jajajaja!- dijo Tanner, mientras todos rieron al unísono.

-Me pregunto si no fuiste tú el idiota que los colocó allí- dijo Wolf.

-Y lo dudas?- preguntó Rick.

-Oye, cambiando de tema... Hunter, quién es ese sujeto que está allá hablando con tu mujer?- peguntó Tanner.

-Es uno de mis maestros de Ju jutsu, Ryu Dyson, el nieto de mi sensei.- Dijo Rick con una intensa mirada en su rostro.

-Así que ese es el famoso _Samurai X equis, Batusai Kenshin Jimura_, jajajaja! Con razón casi matas a Edwards- dijo Tanner mientras reían al unísono.

-Vaya, Aaron, se nota que te encantan los cómics japoneses. Admiro lo que haces en tus ratos libres- dijo Wolf sarcásticamente.

-Conservo un par de cómics que me regaló Fokker hace muchos años atrás, incluso tengo algunos donde salen bellas princesas desnudas, jajaja!- dijo Tanner.

-Samurai qué...?, jajaja! No seas idiota, Tanner – dijo Rick sin poder dejar de reír- Es difícil que un hombre de las cavernas como tú entienda los misterios y la grandeza de las artes marciales. Digamos que tú estás hecho para las artes mundanas.

.

.

Volviendo a la escena entre Ryu y Lisa...

-Ryu, no sea exagerado, solo me arreglé un poco, jajaja!... A propósito, tengo algo de sed, quisiera algo de tomar- dijo Lisa.

-Dígame lo que deseé, Lisa y con mucho agrado se lo busco en seguida.

-Eh...no se preocupe...ya veo que la teniente Kurosawa está cerca de la mesa de las bebidas....

Luego, llamó por su nombre a Kylie y le indicó que le trajera un refresco.

.

-Aquí tiene su refesco, capitana- dijo Kylie un poco nerviosa, mirando fijamente a Ryu. -Que apuesto es...- pensó luego.

-Gracias, preciosa...A propósito, Kylie, conoces al maestro Rayoru Dyson? él es uno de los maestros de artes marciales de Rick, aunque es bastante joven.

-La verdad no... Primera vez que lo veo. Dijo Kylie esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, los presento, Kylie, este es Rayoru Dyson, pero le puedes llamar Ryu- dijo Lisa-....Ryu, le presento a la 2da teniente del escuadrón Delta, Kylie Kurosawa.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos mientras chocaban sus manos y cruzaban sus miradas.

-Es un honor para mí conocerla, teniente Kurosawa- dijo Ryu mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh... que guapo y caballeroso...me siento en el cielo- pensaba Kylie.

-Kylie, por favor, no te quedes allí parada...siéntate con nosotros- dijo Lisa.

-Gracias capitana...Maestro Ryu, el honor es mío!- dijo Kylie sentándose en ese instante.

-Bueno chicos, me disculpan un momento...debo ir a atender a algunos invitados con los que no he conversado aún- dijo Lisa, mientras Ryu se levantaba de la mesa a manera de despedida a la anfitriona.

-Wow! que hombre tan atento...y yo que tengo que lidiar diariamente con los descerebrados del escuadrón Delta, incluyendo a Tanner- pensó Kylie.

-Rayoru en japonés quiere decir _"guerrero del trueno"_- dijo Kylie llamando la atención de Ryu.

-Es usted japonesa, teniente?

-Primero que nada, maestro, desearía que me llamaras Kylie...y sobre lo otro, creo que mi apellido y mis facciones responden a tu pregunta- Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Ryu se sonrojara un poco.

-Entonces, Kylie, no es necesario que me llame "maestro", puede llamarme Ryu- dijo él viendo las facciones de la dama que tenía a su lado.

Kylie Kurosawa era una mujer de origen y familia japonesa nacida en Kyoto. Era alta y bastante atractiva. Su cabello largo y negro y sus ojos rasgados en contraste con su blanca piel hacía que el trío le apodara la _"geisha"_. Siendo cadete, estuvo enamorada del fallecido capitán Justin Bernard, con quien tuvo un romance hasta que terminaron cuando él empezó a salir con una chica de Rusia.

Luego de la muerte de Bernard, pese a tener algunos pretendientes, Kylie se encerró en su trabajo como piloto en el escuadrón Delta, subiendo poco a poco en el escalafón militar y evitando cualquier tipo de relación sentimental. Admiraba a Lisa Hunter y su gran meta era ser como Miriya Sterling, de quien había aprendido mucho.

.

.

-Oye, mira eso...parece que a Kylie le va bien!- dijo Sammy.

-Es primera vez que veo a Kylie tan emocionada con un hombre desde los tiempos de Bernard. Ojalá y tengan química- añadió Vanesa.

-Ella tiene 26 años; es joven y bonita, espero que no se quede para vestir santos- añadió Kim.

.

.

Cerca de la escena, Miriya se acercaba a Lisa para platicar con ella, mientras bebía una copa de champagne.

-Vaya, veo que estás haciendo de cupido con Kylie- dijo Miriya.

-Jajaja! la verdad, amiga, es que espero que algo se dé entre ellos. Como sabes, Kylie tuvo una historia similar a la mía y creo que es hora de que sea feliz.

-Creo que la historia de ella fue peor. Por lo menos tú sabes que Riber se fue a la tumba estando enamorado de ti. Pero a ella el tal Bernard la había dejado por otra. Kylie es una gran piloto guerrera y una excelente chica. Los hombres humanos a veces son unos estúpidos!- dijo Miriya retomando un poco de su carácter zentraedi.

.

.

Luego de un rato, Lisa decide sentarse a conversar con Minmei.

-Minmei, Janice, la están pasando bien?- peguntó Lisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Lisa, el ambiente es muy agradable- contestó Minmei.

-Además, la noche no está tibia. Estos cambios climáticos de la Tierra son asombrosos. En otra época estuviera nevando- dijo Janice.

-Supongo que ha sido producto de la destrucción de la superficie terrestre y la capa de ozono debido a las constantes guerras y experimentos de las últimas décadas- dijo Lisa.

-Lisa, te ves espléndida! Felicidades, se que vas a ser mamá- dijo Minmei.

-Gracias, aún no se me nota, pero ya tengo bastantes antojos, jajaja!

-Para cuando das a luz?- preguntó Minmei.

-Solo tengo tres meses. Debo estar para junio. Aunque no les voy a negar que siento un poco de temor con eso de dar a luz. Pero Jean me dice que ese temor es normal en las primerizas.

-Que bien, Lisa. Un hijo es lo más hermoso que pudiera tener una mujer. Espero que algún día yo también pueda tener una linda familia. Siempre quise tener muchos hijos, pero sino, al menos con uno me conformaré.

.

-A ver, lindas damas- interrumpió Max- por favor, colóquense juntas. Les tomaré una foto...uno, dos, tres...ya está!

-Vaya Max, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo- dijo Rick quien se acercaba a la mesa junto a ellos.

-Minmei, Janice, espero que estén contentas con la velada- añadió él.

-Claro Rick, agradecemos mucho sus atenciones!- dijo ella sin evitar recordar que hace un año todo era diferente. Ella trataba de disimular sus sentimientos. Él estaba guapísimo, se veía mejor que nunca- pensó- Ya no era aquel muchacho alocado. Ante sus ojos se daba cuenta que el tiempo había hecho un excelente trabajo en él.

Sumida en el tiempo, reconoció que ella aún palidecía ante Rick. Su cuerpo, su voz, su sonrisa perfecta, su perfume, su cabello y esos ojos hermosos azules tan intensos que a veces se tornaban violeta. Pero esos mismos ojos ahora la veían de una manera totalmente distinta.

-Cómo pude haber estado tan ciega y no darme cuenta a tiempo que pude tener a un hombre así a mi lado?- pensó Minmei.

Aunque ella todavía sentía esa nostalgia, el tener a gente que la ayudaban a seguir adelante, como Janice y Wolf, le revestía un nuevo sentido a su vida.

-El ambiente es excelente Rick- agregó Janice mientras por debajo de la mesa le daba una pequeña pisada a Minmei para que saliera del letargo.

-Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo a sí misma en el pensamiento- Soy una idiota, además con estos pensamientos le estoy faltando el respeto a Lisa. Ya basta Minmei. Aterriza de una vez!

-Eh...de veras que es un honor para nosotras que nos hayan invitado. Muchísimas gracias! Lisa y tú son excelentes anfitriones- dijo Minmei.

-Qué bueno, amigas. Ambas son nuestras invitadas especiales... Ahora si me disculpan, me robaré un momento a Lisa; debemos saludar a Jean y Vince que acaban de llegar. Están en su casa- dijo mientras tomaba a Lisa de la mano.

-Chicas, regresaré después, con permiso- dijo Lisa.

-Por supuesto!- dijo Minmei.

.

-Minmei, ya terminaste tu coctel, deseas otro?- peguntó Wolf, quien en ese momento se acercaba a la mesa y saludaba a ambas damas con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jhonny. Me alegro muchísimo que estés aquí!- dijo ella tan contenta de verlo que a Wolf le agradó su reacción-... Qué tal si me traes un _"Shirley Temple"?_ Janice me dice que sabe riquísimo.

- De veras te lo recomiendo- dijo Janice- este que estoy tomando es el tercero, jajaja!.

-Enseguida te lo traigo, preciosa- dijo Wolf.

.

.

Luego de saludar a los Grant en la sala y hacerlos pasar al área de la fiesta en el patio, Rick tomo a Lisa de la mano y se dirigió al área adyacente hasta luego llegar a su estudio, donde cerró con seguro la puerta corrediza.

-Rick, que haces?- decía ella en medio de risas.

-Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca- decía él mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

-Debo estar acorde con el hombre más guapo de esta fiesta- dijo ella.

-Porqué no mandamos a todos al diablo y nos encerramos tú yo en nuestra habitación?

-Jajaja! sería una excelente forma de esperar el año nuevo, pero nuestros invitados se peguntarían por nosotros.

-Que pregunten lo que se les dé la gana, no me interesa!- dijo él mientras seguía besándola, esta vez por el cuello. Luego, la miró fijamente con una sonrisa de deseo.

-Por favor, no me mires así con esos ojos tan lindos, ni me pongas esa sonrisa tan bella, sabes que el verte así me derrite y me hace cometer muchas locuras- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Lisa....me excitas demasiado...Te deseo aquí y ahora!- dijo él mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente en los labio.

Ella correspondía de la misma forma mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de él.

.

.

En otro extremo de la fiesta, Max continuaba tomando las fotos en medio de la celebración.

-Oye, dónde se metieron los anfitriones? no les he tomado una sola foto- preguntó Max a Tanner, quien estaba sentado junto a Claudia en la mesa de los Sterling y el trío.

-No los veo, quizás estén teniendo sexo en algún lugar de la casa, jajaja!- dijo Tanner subiendo con la punta de su cerveza el sombrero vaquero texano que siempre llevaba puesto en ocasiones especiales, al igual que sus botas de cuero.

-Aaron!, qué cosas dices... compórtate! esos son los disparates que no me gustan de ti!- dijo Claudia.

-Jajajaja! y porqué no? Yo no le veo nada de malo a lo que dijo- contestó Miriya.

-Vamos, Claudia...no finjas- dijo Tanner acercándose al oído de ella- ...A ti te gusta todo de mí, como a mí me gusta todo de ti, especialmente esto....-Tanner disimuladamente le tocaba las pompis a Claudia con su mano derecha.

-Basta Aaron!, vas a ser que me levante de la mesa- dijo Claudia en un tono de indignación, pero en realidad trataba de contener la risa.

.

.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la casa, de un solo jalón Rick tiraba al suelo todos los papeles, bocetos, planos, lápices y libros que estaban sobre aquel escritorio. Luego sin dejar de besarla, colocó a Lisa sentada sobre ese lugar frente a él, para entonces quedar enredado entre sus piernas mientras desabrochaba la correa de su pantalón.

-Ah!..mmm...Rick...-decía ella en el momento en que se fundían en uno solo.

.

.

Afuera, Max continuaba con las fotos. La cámara era de Lisa y ella le había pedido que tomara muchas, para ponerla en su nuevo álbum...

Tomó una de Miriya junto a Dana, del trío con sus novios, de Claudia y Tanner, de Global junto a Maistroff, Exedore y Breetai; otra de Los Grant junto Bowie y Claudia; otra de Rolph y Laura Emmerson junto a Miriya y Dana.

Bron y Rico junto a unas cadetes tampoco se escaparon al lente de Max. Por supuesto, una de Janice junto a Minmei y Wolf. Luego tomó a Janice junto a Lang. Además de tomar una de Lang, Zand, Reinhardt y Penn, quien estaba acompañado de su pequeña hija de Karen.

Por último, tomó una foto al sensei Hisamori junto a Ryu, luego una del sensei junto a Ryu y Kylei y otra de Ryu y Kylei solos. También, una de la nana Mildred junto a Dana y Miriya y después pidió a Claudia que le tomara una foto a él junto a su esposa e hija.

-Dónde demonios están los Hunter? ya van a ser las doce y son los únicos que no he fotografiado- preguntó Max a los de su mesa.

-Jajaja! Amigo, te dije la respuesta hace como veinte minutos y tu no le hiciste caso a este texano- dijo Tanner- Además, vamos a ponerle un toque más "Country-Soul" y "Rhytm and Blue" a esta fiesta, jajaja!

-Aaron, qué estás planeando hacer- preguntó Claudia- conozco cuando empiezas a hablar así.

-Primero, quitaré ese jazz aburrido que puso Bron y que haría dormir hasta a Khyron, y pondré este CD que es un clásico.

.

Tanner colocó el CD y subió el volumen. Haciendo a los presentes rememorar buenas épocas, sobre todo a los más mayorcitos.

-Wow, esa música es espectacular!- dijeron las del trío, quién es?

-El nombre del cantante es Elvis Aaron Presley...Es una leyenda de la época de mi abuelo y bisabuelo, pero su música sigue siendo mi favorita. Era gringo igual que yo, aunque él nació en Mississipi y luego creció en Tenesse. Yo soy sureño del este, de Houston-Texas.

-Tenía una voz espectacular!- dijo Kim.

-A mi madre le encantaba este tipo, tanto así que me puso su segundo nombre. Esa canción se llama _"Mistery train tiger man"_, y todas esas canciones fueron de uno de sus últimos conciertos en vivo- dijo Tanner.

Y así siguió el repertorio de aquel cantante, mientras iba diciéndole a los presentes los títulos de cada canción; _"Houn dog", "My babe", "I can´t stop loving you", "Suspicious Mind"…_

Luego, Tanner quedó bailando esas piezas con las chicas del trío, ya que a Claudia le parecía escandalosa la forma de bailar de él. A elle le recordaba los mismos movimientos alocados de como bailaba Fokker... y por supuesto ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo...El texano siguió bailando hasta que se cansó y volvió a sentarse.

.

-Oye, qué música tan espectacular! tenía muchísimos años sin escucharla- dijo Rick, quien llegaba de la mano con Lisa a la mesa de Tanner, el trío y los Sterling.

-Vaya, ja,ja,ja! hasta que aparecieron...dónde estaban?- preguntó Tanner con un tono sarcástico.

-Eh...me sentí un poco mareada y fui a recostarme...y Rick me acompañó- dijo Lisa antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo menos lógico.

-Jajaja!...Sí....como no...- contestó Tanner sarcásticamente.

-Oye, el que canta es Presley, verdad?- preguntó Rick, mientras él y Lisa tomaban asiento junto a ellos.

-También te gusta la música de Presley, Rick?- preguntó Tanner.

- Mi padre solía escucharla, sobre todo antes de salir a volar. Con el tiempo también me empezó a gustar. Mi padre era originario de Tenesse; allí la gente adoraba esa música, creo que quizás porque Presley vivió casi toda su vida allí.

-Así es, amigo...en Graceland....Pero sabes que también tengo otros CD´s reliquias de Jhonny Cash en vivo desde la legendaria prisión de Folsom, también de Jerry Lee, Willie Nelson, Bob Dylan, Little Richard, The Supremes y Ray Charles y para gustos más fuertes tengo The Rolling Stones- dijo Tanner.

-Fascinante! Eso es puro ritmo country, a mi me encanta...y sobre The Rolling Stones...Podrías prestarme tu CD para copiarlo?- peguntó Rick.

-Seguro, jefe- dijo Tanner, mientras encendía un habano.

-Aaron, apaga eso! recuerda que Lisa está aquí- dijo Rick.

-Ups!, lo siento... me iré a fumar al lado del equipo de sonido. Total, voy a poner otras canciones de Presley, un poco más románticas jajaja!- dijo Tanner mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ponía _"I can´t help falling in love"_ y luego _"I´m falling in love tonight"._

_._

Las piezas musicales trajeron a Rick buenos recuerdos de su infancia junto a sus padres.

-Me permites esta pieza, cariño?- dijo Rick.

-Por supuesto- dijo Lisa.

Ella podía sentir el perfume de Rick sobre su cuerpo. Estaba tan enamorada de él que se olvidaría del mundo entero solo por seguir a su lado.

.

Acto seguido se unieron al baile la mayoría de las parejas... Minmei se sentía un poco triste al ver a los Hunter bailando, pero en la distancia, ella les deseaba que fueran felices.

Luego, llegó el año nuevo en ciudad Macross y todos se felicitaron y brindaron por mejores días.

Max aprovechó la ocasión para tomarles las fotos respectivas a los señores Hunter. En la última foto que les tomó, Lisa lucía bellísima con su vestido anaranjado y una amplia sonrisa mientras Rick estaba situado tras ella y la aferraba a su cuerpo con sus brazos.

(fin de flaschback)

.

Y así, volviendo al presente, esa tarde abril de 2013, Lisa cerró el álbum luego de ver todas las fotos y deseó que ese no fuera el último año nuevo que celebrasen juntos.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 21

**-ANZAN OMAMORI-**

**(A las bellas mujeres japonesas de esta historia, Rina Hanso-Hunter, Miyako Hisamori-Dyson, y Mariara Kylene "Kylie" Kurosawa)**

* * *

_Mayo de 2013_

A Lisa le había gustado la idea que le dio el sensei aquel noviembre de tomar clases de Tai chi para relajación, por lo que los meses siguientes después de su sugerencia, empezó su faena de entrenamiento con Ryo.

Cuando ella y su esposo acudían al doyo, mientras el sensei le enseñaba nuevas técnicas de Ju jutsu a _"Hikaru",_ como el anciano llamaba a Rick cada vez que practicaba dicho arte con él, en otra sala del doyo, Lisa practicaba Tai chi guiada por Ryu, con quien ya había entablado una buena amistad.

-Uy, pareciera fácil, pero a estas alturas es algo agotador- decía Lisa, luego de casi una hora de rutina.

-Jajaja! Lisa, no pareciera que llevo enseñándote Tai chi desde hace cuatro meses- dijo Ryu- esto será excelente para ti en el futuro. Es mejor que empezaste estando en tu estado.

-Cómo así, no entiendo?

-Por tu estado es como si pesaras el doble. Hazte la idea de que los estás haciendo con dos sacos de arena en cada brazo. Una vez des a luz y quieras continuar con estos ejercicios, te vas a sentir como una pluma...Sigamos!- decía Ryu sin dejar de hacer los movimientos.

.

.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Lisa estaba tan exhausta que no podía continuar. Se sentó en una cómoda silla mecedora de cuero en la terraza del doyo mientras se hechaba fresco con un hermoso y antiguo abanico japonés que el sensei le había regalado y que había sido de Miyako, la madre de Ryu, desde su adolescencia. Ryu le buscaba un vaso de agua.

-A aquí tienes, Lisa. Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ryu.

-Sí...no te preocupes....Wow! con estas clases, creo que Roy saldrá siendo un mentalista, jajaja!- dijo ella.

-Creo que la otra semana será tu clase final. Ya tienes ocho meses de embarazo- dijo Ryu mientras observaba el abultado vientre de Lisa.

-Todavía falta un mes para dar a luz- dijo ella- además, no me siento tan pesada.

-Lo sé, pero a esta altura de tu estado Rick prefiere que estés en casa. No quiero que me vaya a matar si te sucediera algo durante la etapa de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, si así él lo prefiere, entonces así será. Tú sabes cómo es él cuando se trata del bebé. Es mejor no llevarle la contraria- dijo Lisa.

-Rick y el sensei aún no terminan- dijo Ryu mirando hacia la otra sala del doyo- Mi abuelo está siendo sumamente estricto con él ya que es muy perfeccionista y desea que esté lo mejor preparado posible.

-Eso creo, hay días que realmente llega exhausto a la casa.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Ryu le reveló algo a Lisa que tenía un regalo para ella.

-Lisa, si me permites, quisiera hacerte un obsequio. Por ser una alumna tan dedicada.

-Eh...De veras? De qué se trata?

-De ésto- dijo Ryu mientras le obsequiaba una bolsita de tela con algo adentro- Es un Talismán de la buena suerte.

-Es precioso...cuál es su significado?

-Es un Anzan omamori; un amuleto japonés de protección para mujeres embarazadas. Se suele colocar en una cinta roja que va amarrada al vientre de la madre para que esté en contacto cercano con el bebé que va a nacer.

-En verdad?- preguntó Lisa emocionada.

-En días pasados Kylie quiso que la acompañara al templo shintoista del viejo barrio japonés ya que quería darme un obsequio. Estando allá quise traerte éste en especial para que le dé suerte a ti y al bebé.

-Vaya....debe haber una historia ancestral tras esto...

-Así es. En los templos tanto budistas como shintoistas los japoneses acostumbraban a vender los "omamori" y los "ofuda", amuletos protectores de muy diversas desgracias. El origen es más bien shinto, pero algunas sectas budistas adoptaron la costumbre de vender también este tipo de elementos a sus fieles.

-Se suele dar este nombre a los amuletos en general, ya sean para la salud, contra accidentes, para el amor, etc.. – agregó Ryu- La palabra significa "proteger" o "defender", evidentemente de algún peligro o situación complicada. Son pequeños trozos de papel o de tela con el nombre del dios protector para la ocasión. Siempre vienen dentro de una pequeña bolsa de tela como la que te di, y se llamada Omamori Bukurro, con el nombre del templo por un lado y el del dios por otro.

-Y en qué consiste el papel interior?- peguntó Lisa.

-Consiste en una oración o bendición invocando al dios protector indicado, escrita por un monje. Nunca se debe abrir la bolsita.

-Porqué?

-Porque eso significa que se rompe la protección y por lo tanto volvemos a estar expuestos a aquello que se quiere esquivar. Además no es necesario ya que la duración de un amuleto es para siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que si tengo más hijos, el amuleto también los protegerá a ellos?

-Así es, ya que tu amuleto es especial para mujeres embarazadas.

-Wow! qué bien...gracias, Ryu- dijo Lisa mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Sabía que sería un regalo especial para ti- dijo él.

-Oye, Kylie te obsequió un amuleto a ti?

-Sí, pero ella me obsequió uno diferente; su regalo fue un Enmusubi omamori. Es el dios de la amistad y las parejas es decir los que tienen o los que buscan, por lo tanto son amuletos para encontrar el amor o la amistad o para conservar o tener un buen matrimonio.

-Vaya, acaso ustedes ya son novios?- preguntó Lisa con una sonrisa.

-No, solo somos amigos. Su obsequio fue de amistad. Quizás para que yo encuentre mi pareja.

-Ryu, por favor!... y acaso no haz pensado que tu pareja pudiera ser Kylie? Ella es muy linda e inteligente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ella nunca me ha dicho nada.

-Acaso es necesario que te diga algo? Sé que llevan saliendo como dos meses.

-Ella es linda y es una buena amiga, pero por ahora me siento bien como estoy. En el pasado tuve un par relaciones un poco difíciles y actualmente prefiero tener amistades.

-Sería bueno que fueran pareja, ustedes tienen mucho en común. Ella es una persona con muchas cualidades.

-Lo sé, solo que en estos momentos no quisiera formalizarme con nadie que no fuera la mujer con la que pienso pasar el resto de mis días. Solo quiero estar cien por ciento seguro. No quiero perder mi tiempo como lo hice anteriormente. Ni mucho menos jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

-Solo te aconsejo que abras bien los ojos y no dejes pasar las oportunidades, de acuerdo amigo?

-Claro- dijo Ryu con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en el doyo Hisamori, en Ciudad Monumental Jonathan Wolff y Minmei daban un paseo en moto, para después terminar en un centro recreativo donde tomarían un baño en piscina.

-Es una lástima que Janice no haya querido venir- dijo Wolf.

-Sí, pero al menos tendremos más tiempos solitos- decía Minmei mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Minmei, gracias por compartir estos ratos tan agradables. No estoy todo el tiempo libre y lo sabes.

-Jhonny, sabes que no es cantidad de tiempo, sino calidad- decía ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Wolf y Minmei empezaron a salir como amigos desde octubre del 2012 y decidieron formalizar su relación a finales de marzo del 2013. Para ese momento, llevaban un poco más de dos meses de noviazgo.

Al parecer, esa conversación que Wolf tuvo con Rick en la casa de Max durante la reunión de hombres, a mediados de marzo, fue clave para que Wolf se decidiera a pedirle formalmente a Minmei que fuera su novia.

Al principio ella creyó que sería un poco prematuro para formalizar las cosas, pero luego de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que el tiempo transcurría. Wolf tenía 34 años, no era precisamente un niño. Y ella ya había cumplido 23, debía pensar en darle un toque especial a su vida. Siempre recordaba que Rick había hecho una vida con Lisa. Además admiraba el matrimonio de los Sterling. Ella también quería una estabilidad así.

Con Wolf se sentía segura. Era detallista y se desvivía solo por ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades. Por su inteligencia, madurez y conocimientos, ella aprendió a admirarlo, respetarlo y quererlo.

-Minmei, luces espectacular!- decía Wolf mientras veía a Minmei en su vestido de baño dos piezas.

-Jhonny, no seas tan galante...ya no llevo el tren de vida tan ajetreado de antes y he subido algunas libritas, pero de todos modos, muchas gracias.

-Ah, Minmei, luces muy bien!...tomemos un chapuzón...a ver quien llega primero, jajaja!- decía Wolf mientras ambos corrían a la piscina y hacían sus respectivos clavados.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Minmei no se sentía tan feliz como ahora que agradeció al cielo por haber por puesto a Wolf en su camino.

-Jhonny, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Haber, qué sucede, cariño?

-Bueno, tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que al mismo tiempo quiero tratar de recomponer mi carrera y más ahora que tengo a Janice, en verdad nos está yendo muy bien...tanto así que necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo del negocio.

-Ajá....entonces...qué sucede, pequeña?

-Cielo, lo que sucede es que deseo darle otra oportunidad a mi primo Khyle como manager- dijo Minmei cerrando los ojos, por no escuchar la reacción de Wolff.

-Estás segura de lo qué me estás diciendo?

-Jhonny, te juro que Khyle sentimentalmente para mí, pasó a la historia hace lustros. Incluso él tampoco siente nada por mí como mujer. Cuando fue mi manager fue la mejor etapa de mi vida como cantante y actriz. Debo admitir que fue excelente. La indisciplinada fui yo.

-Pero acaso ese sujeto no se convirtió en un borracho consumado?

-El entró a rehabilitación y ya no toma ni una gota de alcohol. No te lo había querido contar porque creo que el tiempo en que tú y yo estemos juntos no debemos hablar sobre terceras personas, pero mis tíos y yo somos su única familia y por ende debemos estar pendientes de él.

-Eso implica el hecho de que le des trabajo como manager?

-El quiero otra oportunidad para demostrar que puede ser alguien en la vida. Además con ello pretende montar una pequeña escuela de Kung Fu. Quizás hasta podrías tomar unas clases con él.

-Jajajaja! eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en años!- dijo Wolf en medio de la cara de incertidumbre de Minmei.

-Porqué te ríes?

-Minmei- dijo Wolf abrazándola- Te juro que no tengo inconveniente en que tu primo sea tu manager. Estoy seguro que no sientes nada por él. Lo único que me preocupa es que vaya a resultar un fiasco. Pero con eso del Kung fu, pues...yo paso.

-Tan mal te pareció la idea?

-Honey, sé que tú ya no lo quieres. Pero estoy seguro que él no te ha olvidado.

-Pues él me ha dicho lo contrario. De veras, Khyle ya no siente nada por mí.

-Si quieres creer lo contrario es tu derecho y lo acepto. Yo no le creo. Pero te pregunto algo, crees que él soportaría enseñarle kung fu al hombre que ahora ocupa tu pensamiento?.....déjame pensarlo...mmm....nah!

-Discúlpame Jhonny, quizás fue mala idea. No quiero que nada ni nadie empañe nuestra relación. Le diré a Khyle que no.

-Amor, no hagas eso. Yo no me estoy oponiendo.

-Jhonny, no quiero incomodarte. Para mí lo nuestro es prioridad.

-Y para mí, mi prioridad es que seas feliz, y si el ayudar a tu primo te hace feliz, no tengo objeción. Minmei, confío plenamente en ti...no tengo por qué temer. Eso sí, si algún día el tipo se las quiere tirar de exquisito, se las va a ver conmigo. El podrá saber mucho de kung fu, pequeña, pero yo soy del viejo oeste y tengo una pistola lista para desenfundar, jajaja!

-Jhonny, no digas esas cosas ni en broma!, tu sabes que las armas son...

Wolf no dejó que Minmei terminara la frase cuando la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

* * *

Más al sur de ciudad Macross, específicamente en el departamento de Sue Graham, la reportera y T.R. continuaban su idilio como esporádicamente lo hacían en la clandestinidad.

-T.R. estuviste fantástico....mmm...no haz cambiado en lo absoluto- dijo Sue mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía a Edwards levantarse desnudo de su cama en busca de un cigarrillo.

-Empezó a llover. Pensé que el día se mantendría igual- dijo él mientras botaba el humo del cigarro por su boca.

-Entonces regresa a la cama.

-Qué no te sacias? pareces loca descontrolada!

-Contigo jamás... Sabes que soy adicta a ti...

-Pues no te acostumbres, tú sabes como soy yo.

-Y cómo se supone que eres?

-Sue, por favor, no empieces con tus cosas y mucho menos con sentimentalismos baratos. Alégrate al saber que eres la única mujer con la que me estoy acostando....por ahora.

-En serio?...bravo! que privilegio...gracias por tu limosna!- dijo Sue mientras aplaudía en son de burla

-Jajaja! por lo menos nos alegramos en muchos sentidos Sue. Lo único que espero es que te estés cuidando, porque te aclaro que no me hago responsable de nadie que no sea yo mismo.

-Que podría esperar de un degenerado como tu?...Siempre fuiste un niño millonario caprichoso y malcriado por tus padres allá en Londres. Acostumbrado a hacer lo que te daba la gana.... Ni los babosos primitos tuyos, esos principitos William y Harry fueron tan consentidos como tú!...Mira lo que hace el dinero cuando se es hijo único...usualmente crean algo como tú: "Thomas Riley Louis Westminster-Edwards II"... tantos nombres para una sola persona...Estúpidas tradiciones reales basadas en concubinatos y prevalencia de la sangre real...que idiotez!

-No eres inglesa, a si que no entiendes de linaje, ni realeza, ni alcurnia, ni etiqueta, ni nada que vaya más allá de los chismes de la gente corriente como tú.....Además ni me recuerdes a mis primitos de Windsor! Siempre tuve que cargarlos... Desde que estuve con ellos en la Academia Militar de Sandhurst me di cuenta que esos sujetos eran un par de idiotas que no sabían ni sostener un fusible, mucho menos pilotar un avión. Hubieran sido un fracaso como líderes de escuadrón.... Como teniente de los Blues and Royal Air Force tuve que soportar a William como mi Sub teniente y luego como mi oficial de vuelo en nuestras misones en Belice... Gracias a Dios, fue trasladado con su título regalado de Comodoro Honorario al submarino Escocia...

-Me importa un bledo la Nobleza!... además Supongo que tu padre con todo su poder en la Armada Británica tuvo algo que ver en ese traslado para quitártelo de encima...siempre hizo todo para complacer a su niño mimado....

-Por supuesto que sí! No me iba a dedicar a hacerle el trabajo a nadie.

-Y que pasó con el otro principito?- pregunto Sue

-Harry?...Digamos que él me caía un poco mejor, pese a que era un par de años menor que yo, congeníábamos más. Salíamos con chicas y tomábamos nuestros buenos tragos, pero sus impertinencias y extravagancias me hartaron...total, también era un mocoso latoso sin habilidad para la milicia. Además, al igual que su hermano, todos sus títulos eran "Ad Honorem", jajaja!...Luego de ser comandante honorario en Hornington y Comodoro de pequeños buques fue trasladado a Afganistán, para mi consuelo.

-Que travieso eres...No te quiero de enemigo...

-Tú lo haz dicho...me elegro que lo reconozcas.... La lluvia de la muete de Dolza les quemó el culo. Buckingham se fue a la mierda. Pero meses después de eso empezaron a levantarse y la Fuerza Real Británica ha retomado un nuevo auge. Pronto podrían unirse nuevamente a las RDF....Tu debes saberlo, eres periodista no?, o acaso te dedicas solamente a cubrir chismes de telenovelas o la carrera de cantantes baratas como Minmai? Jajaja!

-Acaso crees que soy una basura?....Jamás le haría publicidad gratis a esa zorra!

-Minmei es una inepta!...Si no fue capáz de retener a Hunter, mucho menos podría mantener a flote su carrera.

-Y a tí qué te puede importar si ella retuvo o no a Rick Hunter? Acaso esa idota Minmei es la mujer de la que estás enamorado? Por ella cambiaste?

-Cómo se ve que no me conoces...Yo jamás sería capáz de enamorarme de una mujer tan vulgar y ordinaria como Minmei...Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no es asunto tuyo...total, si fuí capáz de meterme contigo... podría meterme con cualquiera, jajaja!

-Eres un insecto!

-Seré un insecto, o un malcriado, pero te doy bastante placer, no?... Además eso no fue lo que me hizo cambiar mi jodida vida!

-Entonces qué demonios fue? Quién es esa mujer?- dijo sue gritándole.

-Nada ni nadie que te incumba!...Déjame en paz con mis pensamientos!

-Que aburrimiento con ese tema jurásico!!...Ya me tiene harta!

-Entonces busca qué hacer para que no te rompas la cabeza- Decía Edwards mientras le daba un golpecillo en el trasero a Sue.

-Definitivamente no tienes remedio....total, me se me ha abierto el apetito. Quieres algo de comer?

-Sírveme un whiskey, y que sea doble.

-Ya que insistes...

.

Mientras Sue se vestía y se dirigía a la cocina, T.R. pensaba en cómo vengarse de los Hunter.

-Tengo que hallar la manera de sacar al piloto de circo de mi camino. Sería fácil meterle un tiro en la cabeza, pero eso lo convertiría en héroe y yo me pudriría en prisión...y lo peor, Lisa me odiaría toda la vida- pensaba-... Debo idear otro plan. Para acabar de rematar ese pendejo ya ni maneja mucho su estúpido Skull-1. Lo habría hecho volar en pedazos...Aunque eso abriría una investigación y me enviarían igualmente a una mazmorra.

-Y ahora para rematar, el mocoso que viene en camino- dijo Edwards en voz baja-.... Al menos, con Rick fuera de jugada yo podría consolar a Lisa....Sí, podría acercarme utilizando al mocoso y cuando la conquiste lo enviaría lejos utilizando un fold o lo desaparecería a otra dimensión por medio de un agujero negro, jajaja!

.

-Hablando solo, T.R.?... A qué mocoso te refieres?...A Harry?

-A ninguno, entrometida! Cuando aprenderás a no oír más de lo debido?

-De igual forma algún día me enteraré!...Eso te lo puedo jurar!

-No insistas!...No tienes acceso a mis secretos, putita manipuladora!

-Eres un bastardo!- dijo Sue mientras le tiraba el trago en la cara.

-Con que esas tenemos?...ven acá!- dijo T.R. levantandose del lugar mientras se limpiaba su rostro mojado con una toalla y yendo tras Sue.

-No, T.R., lo siento...en verdad no quise....

Pero él no le admitía ese tipo de intransigencias a nadie. T.R. le dio una bofetada que hizo que Sue cayera de bruces en la cama. Ella procedió a abalanzarse contra él mientras lo arañaba, pero él tenía muchísima fuerza.

Forcejaron por un rato, hasta que ella sintió como él había penetrado en su intimidad de manera profunda y violenta...pero ella, lejos de oponerse se dejó llevar por el placer...Él la mordía por el cuello, mientras ella arañaba la espalda de él.

Siempre era de esa forma entre ellos dos...una relación complicada y salvaje... nociva y placentera al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, ya saciado de aquella mujer, Edwards seguía pensando en sus planes de venganza y la forma de cómo deshacerse de Rick y del hijo que vendría en camino.

.

.

.

.

**----Edwards quiere deshacerse del bebé de Rick, pero no es que lo quiera matar con sus propias manos, sino que, con tal de tener a Lisa única y exclusivamente para él, él quisiera enviar al niño lejos para que no fuera un recuerdo del padre---**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

**Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos fans de Robotech/Macross que se quedaron ávidos, igual que yo, de que los autores plasmaran y difundieran las sensaciones que rodearon a Rick y Lisa --- Hikaru y Misa luego del nacimiento de sus hijos. Roy Hunter Hayes en Robotech, y Miku Ichyjo Hayase en Macross.**

**Igualmente a todos aquellos que nos han escrito incentivándonos a seguir con esta historia. Mil gracias, amigos. Ustedes me alientan a seguir.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**-MI NIÑO-**

* * *

Estaba tan cansado de la jornada con los cadetes integrantes de los batallones que apenas llegó a la casa se tiró de bruces en la cama. Era mediados de junio. El calor era insoportable. Al parecer la capa de ozono iba mermando cada día más en la cotidianidad de Ciudad Macross. Corrió a prender al aire acondicionado y a meditar sobre algunos pendientes del día de mañana.

-Lisa!...amor, ya llegué!- dijo aún viendo hacia el cielo de la habitación con ambas manos bajo su cabeza.

-Lisa!- era la tercera vez que la llamaba sin recibir respuesta, hasta que oyó unos toques en la habitación.

-Señor Rick!- contestó Mildred desde afuera de la habitación- La señora Lisa aún no llega del Doyo Hisamori.

-Ah....verdad!... cielos, lo había olvidado, hoy es miércoles...está bien Mildred.

-Desea que le sirva la cena?

-No, esperaré a cenar con la señora, gracias Mild- Recordó que debía llamarla para ver a qué horas la iba a recoger ya que a estas alturas de su estado era contraproducente que ella manejara y el chofer que le había designado las RDF tenía dos días libres, por cuanto le tocaba a él recogerla ese día. Así que tomó el celular.

* * *

Lisa se encontraba tan concentrada en su etapa final de entrenamiento que no se acordaba que su celular lo había dejado en su cartera en la habitación contigua al salón de combate.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Sus clases de Tai Chi eran al aire libre. Ella y Ryu caminaban lentamente haciendo esos movimientos, descalzos sobre la hierba verde del gran jardín del Doyo Hisamori. Vestían holgadas y frescas vestiduras blancas de hilo. Ella llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más juvenil. El calor era tan insoportable que el contacto con la hierba les hacía sentir una sensación de alivio.

-Mañana es nuestra última clase, Lisa- dijo Ryu sin dejar de hacer los movimientos característicos del Tai Chi- Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho desde el primer día. Una buena respiración profunda aumenta la circulación sanguínea dándole mayor fuerza al cuerpo. El pulmón puede dar así más oxigeno a la sangre, ayudando a la presión arterial, mejorando la hipertensión, y aumentando la flexibilidad del sistema circulatorio con lo cual el corazón se adapta mejor al campo de las circunstancias.

-Sí, entendido, no lo he olvidado- dijo ella haciendo los mismos movimientos de Ryu.

Ahora él se detuvo mientras ella seguía haciendo los movimientos. Había progresado muchísimo en estos meses y los ejercicios le habían ayudado física y emocionalmente.

-No olvides, Lisa, que son de 16 a 20 respiraciones por minuto. Si uno comienza a controlar y estabilizarse la respiración prácticamente no se oye y baja su frecuencia de 8 a 12 respiraciones minuto. Cuando practicamos con la respiración uno debe sentirse bien y no mal ya que si no, estaríamos forzando nuestro aparato respiratorio, no consiguiendo así la finalidad de armonizar la respiración. Eso también debes tenerlo presente en el momento que vayas a dar a luz.

-Si!- respondió ella.

-Te haré el recorderis de las clases abril-añadió Ryu- La respiración abdominal normal es cuando el aire de la inspiración hace expandir el abdomen y hace contraer el abdomen en la expiración del aire. En la vida diaria no pensamos en la respiración pero en este tipo de práctica es importante hacerse conciente.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente y lo haré, maestro!- añadió Lisa haciendo un movimiento lento con los brazos en dirección al sol- En la respiración abdominal invertida, cuando inspiramos el abdomen se levanta hacia arriba junto con el perineo, y en la expiración el abdomen se expande.

-Exactamente! Pero en tu condición lo más importante fue lo que te dije al principio de la clase de hoy sobre la respiración más profunda y avanzada, la respiración embrionaria.

Ryu enseñó a Lisa que dicha respiración es la que utiliza el feto dentro del vientre. El feto respira a través del ombligo que une a su madre. El Taoísmo piensa que con esta respiración uno puede rejuvenecer, ya que el aire comienza por el ombligo y sale por el ombligo. El aire bueno entra y la energía mala sale por el ombligo.

-Mañana veré si aprendiste- dijo Ryu- recuerda que esta respiración es más profunda y suave que las otras dos anteriores. Así que prepárate porque ya conseguí la pluma de gallina que te pondré en la nariz!

-Jajajaja!- rieron ambos al imaginarse a Lisa con esa plumilla en la nariz tratando de no levantarla.

-Bueno, por hoy creo que es suficiente- dijo él

-Uy sí! voy a sentarme un ratito- dijo ella mientras se echaba fresco con su mano.

-Te traeré agua, no tardo.

.

.

El ambiente de aquel doyo era tan cálido. El sensei y Ryu eran dos personas a las que Lisa ya les había tomado mucho cariño. No sabía porqué, pero de alguna manera, aparte de Rick, Ryu Dyson era un hombre con quien ella podía conversar durante horas y horas sin cansarse. Él le reflejaba una paz y una tranquilidad como ningún amigo en su vida lo había hecho. Es decir, era como el Claudia Grant versión hombre. Y no es que no confiara en Rick, sino que Rick era su esposo, y aunque había muchísima confianza entre ellos, era lógico que no se iban a contar absolutamente todo. Rick tenía a Max y algunas veces a Wolf.

Él se había convertido sorpresivamente en su amigo. Su manera de dar consejos y su sabiduría siendo tan joven, no era cosa que se podía ver en un hombre y menos en esos tiempos. El era de los que sabía escuchar. Ya hasta conocía sus ademanes cuando ella le comentaba de cualquier cosa inquietante de la armada que no se atrevía a decirle a Rick para no alterarlo.

Ryu entones se quedaba allí, de pie recostado a una de las barandas del doyo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada fija en ella, ávido de oír la "historia del día" de la capitana Hayes. Con un semblante sereno y a veces esbozando una leve sonrisa, como si leyera el pensamiento...totalmente callado...él era de los que prefería escuchar a hablar, ya que según él, _"un hombre debe abrir la boca solo para lo necesariamente justo"._

-Pensando lejos? –preguntó él, mientras le daba un vaso de agua mineral a Lisa.

-Digamos que pensando en tus métodos para ser un buen oyente, no sé cómo lo logras.

-Eso también se aprende.

-Acaso es posible? Yo pensé que cuando uno nace parlanchín, muere parlanchín, jajaja!

-Debo confesarte que hace unos ocho o diez años atrás fui bastante fanfarrón, igual que casi todos los chicos de esa edad...pero en la manera en como la vida te va dando duras lecciones uno se da cuenta que lo verdaderamente importante es estar en paz, con uno mismo y con los demás y saber asimilar sabiamente que _"la vida sin dolor no es vida"._

-Rayoru Dyson, veo que el sensei te enseñó bien a aplicar esa frase. Eres un tanto arcano, siempre hablando de esa forma tan literalmente enigmática que es difícil pensar que alguna persona, algún día, pudiera llegar a conocerte en realidad.

-No soy tan sombrío y misterioso como piensas.

-Jajaja! no quise decir eso...al contrario, pienso que eres particularmente especial, así como lo diría Rick...- de pronto, Lisa se sobresaltó.

-Oh, Rick! Se me había olvidado!...Habíamos quedado en llamarnos para venirme a buscar- dijo Lisa abalanzándose a buscar su celular.

-Diez llamadas perdidas! me va a matar!

-Y tu muerte será más rápido de lo que crees porque creo que acaba de llegar en su auto... Iré a abrir...trataré de convencerlo de que no use la silla eléctrica, jajaja!

-Oh, no!- Lisa no comprendía como el tiempo se le hacía tan corto en ese doyo. Pero... tanto así como para olvidarse de llamar al mismísimo Rick Hunter?- se preguntaba en el pensamiento mientras le echaba la culpa a las fábulas japonesas que le contaba Ryu y que escuchaba ella con fascinación.

.

.

-Deben ser esas amnesias temporales que le dan a las mujeres embarazadas- dijo en voz alta mientras terminaba de colocar todas sus pertenencias en el morral.

-Esa hipótesis convertida en excusa ni usted misma se la cree, señora Hunter! –dijo Rick desde la puerta del doyo con ambas manos en la cintura y un ademán de falsa molestia, al parecer previamente apaciguada por Ryu.

-Cómo estás amor? Lo siento mucho, pero el celular estaba en la cartera, dentro del salón... y yo estaba afuera- dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Con hambre!... no quiero cenar solito- dijo él mientras le daba un beso en los labios haciendo que ambos se sintieran tan familiares y cálidos uno con otro.

Ryu no hubiera creído nunca los cuentos de las eternas peleas de esos dos personajes si ellos mismos no se lo hubieran contado. De todas forma, deseaba tener esa clase de relación tan estable al menos una vez en su vida...y porqué no? con una mujer que al menos tuviera la cuarta parte de las cualidades de Lisa- pensó mientras veía a la pareja besarse cariñosamente como ya era costumbre.

-Bueno amigo, nos marchamos- dijo Rick- Salúdame a Isamu, imagino que a esta hora está en su meditación.

-Así es, ya conoces al abuelo, la tradición es primero, Rick- respondió él mientras se dirigía a Lisa-....Lisa, recuerda que mañana es la última clase. Te preguntaré todos los lineamientos y espero que te los sepas....Si Rick pudo con lo suyo en Ju jutsu, imagino que tu también podrás.

-Por supuesto!

-Es obvio... Luego de aprenderse todos los códigos del tacnec, para ella esos lineamiento serán pan comido!- dijo Rick- Recuerda que este fin de semana tenemos un combate pendiente, Dyson.

-Claro...prepárate... hay nuevas espadas....y no tendré piedad, jajaja!- dijo Ryu.

-Amor- dijo Lisa a Rick- mañana practicaremos en el área de la terraza cerca de la piscina. Recuerda que el chofer que me asignó Maistrof también tiene el día de mañana libre, así que Ryu tendrá la amabilidad de ir hasta la casa.

-Perfecto, todo sea por tu comodidad y la del bebé- respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

Luego de cenar, Lisa se dio una ducha y se fue directo a la cama. Estaba sumamente agotada. Su barriga estaba relativamente grande, aunque no enorme. Pero ya sentía el cansancio en sus pies.

Rick leía una revista de National Geografic, y al ver a Lisa junto a él en la cama, dejó la revista a un lado y corrió a abrazarla.

-Mmmm, acaso tienes puesto _"London Girl"?_

-Sí, quise ponerme una colonia after shower que fuera suave para dormir. Cómo sabes que es _"London Girl", _señor Hunter?

-Que fácil olvidas todo- dijo Rick- acaso no recuerdas que la llevabas puesta aquel día de campo fatídico. Te pregunté qué colonia era y me dijiste el nombre y que tu madre solía usarla.

-Mmm, sí, esa vez mi perfume se me había acabado, y esa colonia era lo único que tenía para cautivarte con mi aroma...Wow, que memoria, Hunter!

-Lo ves?...tratándose de ti...

-Ah si... también recuerdo lo del perfume de Minmei- dijo ella poniendo la punta de su dedo índice en la nariz de él.

-Jajaja!, celosa a estas alturas, señora Hunter?

-Mmmm, déjame ver.....Nah! –dijo ella mientras se daban un beso.

-Sabes, siempre me pregunté que cómo demonios sabías que ese era el perfume de Minmei. Yo ni siquiera le hubiera podido reconocer uno solo de tantos que perfumes que usaba.

-Entonces, yo mucho menos...

-Pero entonces tú...

-Yo solo sentí en esa bufanda el olor de un aroma femenino....y de quien rayos iba a ser ese aroma, sino de Minmei....fue pura lógica... y caíste, jajaja!

-Ven acá...eres una tramposa!- dijo él mientras le hacía cosquillas y en medio de las carcajadas de ella.

De pronto sintió algo al tocar a Lisa en el área del abdomen. Se intrigó y enseguida empezó a tocarla con ambas manos hasta levantar su bata y observar la gran cinta roja que rodeaba el abultado vientre de ella, con una especie de bolsita que colgaba sobre su ombligo.

-Lisa, qué es esta cosa?

Ella no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de asombro de Rick. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una cámara y tomarle una fotografía para dejarla plasmada en la primera página de su álbum.

-Es un Anzan Omamori y es amuleto japonés de protección para mujeres embarazadas. Se suele colocar en una cinta roja que va amarrada al vientre de la madre para que esté en contacto cercano con el bebé que va a nacer. Fue un regalo de Ryu.

-Jajajaja! amor, por favor, acaso vas a creer en esas cosas?...Jamás pensé que Dyson iba a creer en esas tonterías, son solo idioteces...jajaja!

-Rick, no seas tan falto de tacto!- dijo ella con una mirada asesina que hizo que a Rick se le borrara la risa en dos segundos- cómo osas burlarte de las creencias de Ryu? Acaso tú mismo no has aprendido muchas cosas de las artes milenarias y la ancestral cultura japonesa? Debería darte vergüenza! Qué hubiera pensado tu madre?

Rick no comprendió la actitud de Lisa, pero recordando su estado, caviló en que debía tratarse de otra ofuscación hormonal por el embarazo y procuró ser comprensible ante tal rabieta sin sentido.

-Amor, no es para que te pongas así...entiende que yo difícilmente creo en ese tipo de cosas de brujos, hechiceros y demás faquires...pienso que eso es propio de adolescentes y solteronas.

-Pues no es asi! Me parece un detalle muy humano y de mucha tradición por parte de Ryu, y me parece obtuso que te burles, no solo de él que tanto aprecio nos tiene, sino también de mí que terminé creyendo fielmente en esta creencia. Además, acaso no crees en las enseñanzas del Ju jutsu y el Tai chi?

-Lisa, pero eso es diferente; esas son técnicas de combate combinadas con el manejo ideal de la defensa personal y el control del poder de la mente y el cuerpo.

-Pues esto también es algo en lo que muchas personas creen fielmente y también se trata del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo!

-Bueno...entonces...lo siento...- dijo él, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse y tan solo por que a Lisa se le fuera la rabieta. Además ya estaba acostumbrado a que su mujer formara un verdadero huracán por cualquier cosa durante los últimos nueve meses. Luego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Me declaro culpable...me perdonas?

-Eres un tonto!- dijo ella visiblemente más relajada luego de ese beso.

-Pero un tonto que te ama como un loco.

-Quién se resiste a perdonarte con esos ojos tan bellos?- Respondió con algo de coquetería. Luego, se besaron apasionadamente sin pensar en más nada que no fuera el uno del otro.

.

.

En la sala, Mildred cerraba el portón principal de la casa Hunter. Luego se dispuso a recoger algunos almohadones que se encontraban tirados en la sala para acomodarlos en los sillones.

-Bueno, creo que ya se acostaron.... A veces parecen dos niños grandes- pensó una vez recordó que muy esporádicamente en las noches veía a Lisa y Rick hacer guerra de almohadazos en la sala.

-Tanta responsabilidad para dos personas tan jóvenes...y eso que todavía no nace el bebé. Ambos son de admirar- seguía pensando la mujer, hasta que llegó a su recámara dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

_16 de junio de 2013_

Lisa había tomado un desayuno leve consistente en granolas, jugo de naranja y frutas. Estaba leyendo el periódico sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza cuando vio a Mildred aparecer en el gran patio trasero junto a Ryu.

-Señora Lisa, antes de empezar necesita usted algo?- preguntó Mildred.

-Por ahora no, Mild, cualquier cosa yo te aviso....apropósito, ya están mis pertenencias y las del bebé preparadas en las maletas?

-Desde hace una semana, así que cualquier eventualidad, estamos listos- dijo Mildred en medio de una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, Mild, no sé que haríamos sin ti...- dijo Lisa.

-Jajaja!....lo hago con cariño- respondió-... Señor Dyson, se le ofrece algo?

-No, señora, muchísimas gracias.

-Me retiro, con permiso- dijo la mujer mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa.

-Buenos días, Ryu- dijo Lisa mientras ambos se acercaban para darse un beso en la mejilla.

-Rick ya se fue a trabajar?

-Prácticamente madrugó. Hoy tendrá una dura sesión de intercambio de opiniones contra el cabeza dura de Leonard y cuando es así le gusta llegar muy temprano para ir preparando su arsenal estratégio. Será una sesión a puerta cerrada y nadie podrá interrumpirlos hasta que acabe. Gracias a Dios me he salvado de estar allí, es una de las ventajas de la licencia. Si de eso dependiera no le verle la cara a Leonard, Juneau y los demás detractores de la expedición, hubiera querido seguir embarazada por años.

-Jajaja!, tan detestables son esos tipos?

-No tienes idea. Una cosa es que te lo diga, y otra cosa es que los oigas hablando estupidez tras estupidez. Son personas de escritorio que jamás han pilotado una nave y que prefieren mantener a los suyos alejados de los riesgos de la milicia, pero en cambio no les importa la vida de los demás.

-Típico de la gente con doble discurso...usualmente tan bien son dobles caras.

-Tú lo haz dicho, _"guerrero del trueno"_, jajaja!

-Mmm...veo que amaneciste de buen humor. Eso me gusta...Entonces, empecemos!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de reuniones de las RDF una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo por el hecho que el SDF-3, cumpliría no solo un rol de exploración, sino de colonización de nuevos planetas.

-Mi posición está clara desde hace mucho tiempo y así me mantendré, almirante Global- indicó Leonard- Estoy en desacuerdo con la cantidad de armamento bélico que se pretende llevar a la exploración, y también a la cantidad de buques satélites.... quince! Esto es una locura... Acaso la intención de algunos de ustedes es que la Tierra quede a merced de cualquiera y que sea destruida?

-General- indicó Global- debe entender que es precisamente eso lo que queremos evitar. Hablando fríamente, no me refiero al planeta, sino a sus habitantes. El mismísimo sistema solar no es seguro, acaso eso es muy difícil de entender? El SDF-3 necesita dicha cantidad de buques satélites para la defensa de las personas abordo que cumplirán esta misión trascendental.

-La tierra es un planeta hermoso- dijo Emmerson- y es nuestro hogar, pero allá afuera zentraedis y seres desconocidos se encuentran enfrascados en grandes batallas. Ya sean ellos, invids, o cualquier otra raza deseé atacar nuevamente la tierra, aunque poseamos todo el armamento mundial en este planeta, nuestras posibilidades es de ninguna en un millón. Son personas que viven para la guerra y nos triplican en cantidad. Al igual que nosotros, ellos siguen incrementando su artillería.

-Y no solo eso- añadió Rick- Hagamos la idea que el planeta sobreviva a otro ataque, entonces viviríamos solo para la guerra? Extendernos en el espacio para preservar nuestra raza a toda costa es nuestra esperanza. Esta migración espacial debe ser la prioridad. Yo amo este planeta y tengo la esperanza de algún día regresar. Pero amo más a mis seres queridos y por cada uno de nuestros seres queridos y demás personas es que debemos luchar, no importa si vivimos aquí o en otro lugar del universo, con tal de que vivamos en paz, lejos de las constantes amenazas e incertidumbre.

-Coincido con usted, capitán Hunter, y creo que la mayoría me da la razón!- indicó Reinhardt.

-El SDF-3 se irá con una porción significante pero no con una mayoría abrumadora de seres humanos- Interrumpió Juneau- Si la propuesta de ustedes es llevarse tal cantidad de armamento bélico y quince cruceros espaciales, entonces nosotros debemos permanecer con al menos más del doble de esa cantidad, por la relación matemática que hay entre la expedición y quienes nos quedamos.

-Capitán juneau, acaso no entiende que empezar la construcción de nuevos cruceros nos tomaría al menos dos años?...No podemos retrasarnos más!...Debemos partir, tan pronto como sea posible y a tantos planetas como sea posible- dijo Global.

-Ayer era por exploración... Luego, por colonización...Qué seguirá después?... Acaso dirán que el viaje será por diversión?- dijo Leonard

-General Leonard, le solicito que modere su sarcasmo. A estas alturas del debate esa clase de glosas tan temerarias son contraproducentes- Indicó Lang.

-Me va a disculpar, doctor Lang, pero el General Leonard tiene la razón. Cada vez que a Lord Exedore y el Comandante Breetai les entra la paranoia basadas en supuestas informaciones espaciales y secundados por todo el grupo de científicos, debemos cambiar el sentido del rumbo de nuestras misiones?... Ja! eso es una insensatez!- puntualizó Juneau.

-Basta!....Debemos tomar una decisión definitiva!- indicó Maistroff visiblemente molesto- Declaro esta reunión como sesión permanente, así sea que pasemos aquí tres días!...Señores, estoy harto que durante meses hemos discutido sobre lo mismo. Por lo tanto espero que cuando salgamos por esa puerta, sea para tomar las medidas inexcusables y los ajustes pertinentes para que haya el equilibrio necesario sobre la protección de los habitantes de la tierra y de la expedición, luego de haber llegado a un acuerdo. Ordenaré inmediatamente que nadie nos moleste. Solo se abrirán esas puertas para el refrigerio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Maistrof. Aunque será difícil. Yo no pienso dejarme torcer el brazo- dijo Leonard.

-General Leonard, con todo respeto, creo que esta vez el comandante Emmerson tiene razón- dijo Edwards llamando la atención de todos y dejando con la boca abierta a la mayoría- Yo viví en carne propia la horrible experiencia de la Base Alaska. En dos segundos murieron fulminados miles de soldados que se creían protegidos de esos bastardos por el Gran Cañón, cuya ayuda fue minúscula. Sin contar que frente a mis ojos vi morir al propio General Hayes, mientras su hija veía lo mismo, pero al otro lado de la pantalla del trasmisor. Fuimos los únicos dos sobrevivientes de esa masacre. Si creemos que en estos momentos somos más fuertes que cualquier otra fuerza extra terrestre, estamos subestimando al enemigo y nos estamos engañando, tal como sucedió en el pasado.

-Qué?- dijo Leonard... mientras Juneau, quien estaba a su lado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Para Rick, aquella revelación de Edwards le hizo pensar que después de todo lo ocurrido en Base Alaska su actitud en algunos casos era más o menos comprensible y que después de todo, lo que le quedaba de sensatez lo había hecho expresar su razonamiento actual de una manera coherente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Hunter, Lisa seguía con sus entrenamientos de Tai Chi y su plática diaria con Ryu. Él había colocado una pluma de gallina sobre la naríz de Lisa, quien luego de practicar los ejercicios reposaba acostada sobre una manta blanca que estaba extendida sobre el pasto verde del patio, a la sombra de un pequeño árbol.

-Recuerda Lisa, respira...suavemente...sin dejar caer la pluma.

Ella se mantuvo en dicha posición, sin dejar que la pluma volara sobre sus narices y con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos, mientras Ryu le iba diciendo los postulados de dicha respiración en vos baja y serena.

-Cuando sopla el viento: se siente así cuando uno escucha la respiración. El paso de un arroyo: se siente solamente un murmullo- prosiguió Ryu- El agua pasa con más fluidez: prácticamente no hay sonido. El sol evapora el agua: el vapor sube y baja, invisible y no sonoro...

De pronto, Lisa sintió una especia de transe momentáneo como si estuviera siendo elevada por los aires, a través del tiempo y el espacio. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-Ryu, rápido!- dijo Lisa con el rostro pálido

-Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado.

-Llévame al hospital...Roy va a nacer!

* * *

En el lobby de la oficina de Rick, Khonda recibía una llamada, mientras aprovechaba que su jefe no estaba para tomar una taza de café.

-Despacho del Capitán Hunter, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes. Disculpe la molestia, pero quisiera comunicarme con el sargento Khondazur Senvec.

-Él mismo le habla señora. En que podemos ayudarla?

-Khonda que bueno encontrarlo le habla Mildred. El capitán Hunter se encuentra? Hemos llamado a su celular, pero lo tiene apagado- dijo la mujer con un tono de preocupación.

-Hola señora Mildred...Negativo. El capitán Hunter no se encuentra. Él esta en una reunión a puerta cerrada en el salón de reuniones principal de las RDF. Llevan muchas horas allá y dudo que salga hasta que culmine la misma, y según me dijo en la mañana, puede que se extienda hasta altas horas de la noche. En ese tipo de reuniones es prohibido interrumpir, por tanto todos apagan sus celulares, es por ello que usted no lo puede localizar.

-Oh Dios! Que mala esta casualidad!

-Señora Mildred, Acaso sucede algo?- preguntó el soldado mientras terminaba su café.

-Sargento, me encuentro en la Clínica New Macross junto al Señor Ryu Dyson. Trajimos a la señora Lisa. Llegó con contracciones muy fuertes. Todo indica que va a dar a luz!

-Queeeé?- dijo Khonda, luego de escupir el café y esbozando la pregunta casi gritando, lo que hizo que algunos oficiales que pasaban por el lugar se voltearan a verlo.

-Sabemos que el capitán está en una reunión muy importante, pero...

-...Definitivamente, señora, esto es mucho más importante para él por encima de cualquier reunión!...El capitán ha estado esperando este momento durante todos estos meses....Por favor, mantengan la calma....yo voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para localizarlo.

* * *

Mientras, en las instalaciones aledañas al SDF-3

-Despacho de la capitana Lisa Hunter, buenas tardes, Kim le habla.

-Kim, soy yo- dijo Khonda

-Mi amor! Cómo haz estado, osito? Te he extrañado mucho y quiero que esta noche...

-Kim, debes ayudarme!

-Khondy, te sucede algo? Cielo, me estás asustando!

-A mí no, pero a nuestros jefes, sí....

* * *

Luego, en las instalaciones de las RDF...

-Pero cómo es posible que esos robots no quieran dejar pasar a Khonda? Siempre he dicho que jamás la tecnología cibernética podrá reemplazar a los humanos....patrañas de las RDF! todo por ahorrase dinero- dijo Claudia quien se encontraba con Kim en la entrada del gigantesco edificio de las oficinas Generales de las RDF

-Según me explicó, lo que sucede es que los robots que dan el acceso trabajan mediante clave de huella digital, y los únicos que tienen dicha clave son los del consejo Plenipotenciario del Alto mando y la oficialidad superior del SDF-3. Gracias a Dios entre esa oficialidad estás tú.... Khondy buscó la lista y llamó a los celulares de cada uno de los que se encuentran en esa reunión, incluso, como última opción desesperada llamó a Leonard, Juneau y hasta Edwards, pero absolutamente todos tienen sus celulares apagados- explicó Kim a Claudia

-Allá está Khondy...Vamos, Claudia!

-Hola, amor....y gracias por venir comandante Grant.

-No faltaba más, amigo...Lo hago por evitar la hecatombe que produciría la furia de Rick Hunter si su hijo nace y él es el último en enterarse por andar encerado en una reunión donde un par de idiotas siempre logran estancar todo.

-Por tratar de llamar a los de la reunión he perdido el contacto momentáneamente con la señora Mildred. Han sabido algo de la capitana?- preguntó Khonda

-Jean la está atendiendo. Por supuesto que Vince no sabe nada porque también participa en la famosa reunión. Además, ya Sammy y Vanesa salieron para la clínica, por lo que asigné a los suplentes en nuestros respectivos puestos...No pienso perderme este acontecimiento!...Mi pequeño Roy está por nacer!- dijo Claudia emocionada y con su mirada cristalizada.

Para Claudia significaba mucho ese niño. Era el hijo de su mejor amiga y de su querido hermano menor, como lo llamaba Roy Fokker. Y aún más, desde el momento mismo en que Lisa le anunció que su hijo llevaría el nombre de esa persona que había sido y seguiría siendo tan importante en su vida.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la recepción, Cludia, Kim y Khonda se encontraron con los robots.

-Identificación de huella digital, por favor- dijo uno de los robots.

Claudia puso su dedo índice en el aparato que se encontraba al lado del Robot más grande y enseguida salió su información, la cual era dictada en voz alta.

-Comandante Segunda Claudia A. Grant. Número de identificación 34522987. Oficial de Primera Línea del SDF-3 y actual encargada de las misiones de avances de la construcción de la nave, en remplazo de la Capitana Lisa Hayes-Hunter.... Acceso: Permitido.

-Puede pasar, Comandante Grant- indicó el otro robot- Sin embargo, al llegar a al área aledaña a la Sala de reuniones, usted deberá reportarse con la unidad RT-16, que es la unidad autorizada para ingresar al salón.

-Por Dios, cuánto protocolo!- indicó Claudia quien ingresaba sola a dicho lugar. No antes, sin pasar por una máquina que identificaba el iris de los ojos.

El RT-16 era un tipo de androide más avanzado, capaz de entender los diversos problemas, identificar situaciones extremas, de riesgo o de necesidad apremiante. Sin embargo se resistía a interrumpir la reunión, lo que colmó la paciencia de Claudia.

-Unidad RT-16, usted debe acatar lo que le estoy diciendo. Es una urgencia!

-Negativo!...El Consejo de las RDF prohibió cualquier tipo de intromisión al recinto, Comandante Grant. La única excusa para interrumpir dicho debate es un ataque zentraedi o similar- decía el robot con una voz cibernética.

-Entonces le sugiero que se escuda en la segunda opción: "similar", para evitar problemas con los Generales Leonard y Maistroff.

- Negativo, comandante! ya que no detecto ningún tipo de ataque, demás usted no me presenta las pruebas de confrontación bélica alguna, ni muestras residual de escombros producto de dicha confrontación.

-Con un demonio, le ordeno que lleve ese mensaje al capitán Hunter, ahora!... porque sino será usted quien se encontrará en medio de los escombros del taller de hojalatería del Dr. Zand....Ahora si se siente más cómodo le puedo dar la opción de formar parte del esqueleto que cubre del SDF-3, yo podría hablar gustosa con el Coronel Reinhardt...Usted elige...

.

.

.

La unidad RT-16 introdujo la clave y entró al elevador cápsula que lo llevaría hacia las instalaciones del Gran Salón, mientras Claudia lo esperaría en dicho lugar.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, haciendo que Maistrof sintiera una visible incomodidad.

-Unidad RT-16, durante el almuerzo especifiqué mis órdenes; no queremos ningún tipo de interrupción, estamos en sesión permanente! A qué se debe este atrevimiento?

-General, no fue mi intención importunar, pero tengo un mensaje urgente para el Capitán Hunter de parte de la comandante Claudia Grant.

Al oír eso, Rick sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Sabía que Claudia no haría una intromisión arbitraria de este tipo en una reunión de tal envergadura si no se tratara de algo sumamente grave...entonces.....debía tratarse de Lisa! Sudando frío se levantó inmediatamente de la silla mientras la unidad RT-16 se acercaba a él para entregarle el mensaje. Tomó el pequeño papel y reconoció la letra de Claudia.

"_Delta-1 le informa a Skull-1 que el señor Fokker debe sentirse muy contento de que una personita que acaba de llegar continúe con el legado de su nombre aquí en la Tierra. Roger Out."_

Rick sintió que un tsunami se lo llevó lejos y después lo trajo de vuelta, en medio de las olas que arrasaban contra toda clase de cosas que estuvieran en la playa y frente a aquel fenómeno marino... y que después cayó dentro de un volcán que luego hizo erupción y lo lanzó hasta la atmósfera.

-Capitán Hunter, me escucha? Es la tercera vez que lo llamo, acaso está en la nebulosa?- le preguntó Leonard a Rick quien parecía estar en otro mundo, pero Rick no contestaba.

-Capitán Hunter, que le sucede, se siente bien?- le decía Global, hasta que Max, viendo la expresión de su amigo supuso lo que sucedía y lo tomó del brazo.

-Rick, te encuentras bien?- peguntó Max hasta ver como su amigo por fin parecia aterrizar de aquel trance.

-Jajajaja!...Max!- respondió Rick casi gritando, luego de reírse solo por unos segundos y sin importarle la reunión- No pensé que fuera hoy, y menos en este instante!

-Capitán Hunter, le exijo cordura! Acaso perdió el juicio?- indicó un molesto Leonard

-Permiso para retirarme, General!

-Qué, pero qué locura es esta? Hunter, qué esta pasando?- preguntó Maistrof.

-De ninguna manera, Capitán Hunter!- Qué falta de respeto es esta? Usted ni siquiera ha explicado porqué la comandante Grant interrumpe la reunión de esta manera tan arbitraria, ni qué demonios es lo que está pasando. Acaso cree que somos bufones, o que...

-...Mi hijo acaba de nacer, así que me retiro señores, les guste o no!- dijo Rick rompiendo todas las reglas protocolares, haciendo una despedida militar con su mano derecha sobre su frente y saliendo del recinto como alma que lleva en diablo, dejando a todos en estado de shock.

* * *

En el la sala de espera principal del piso de Maternidad de la Clínica New Macross aguardaban ansiosamente Vanesa, Sammy, Ryu, Mildred y Kylie quien había llegado con las chicas.

-Allí viene Rick!- dijo Sammy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oye y trae un regalo inmenso!- dijo Vanesa

-También vienen Claudia, Khonda y Kim- avistó Kylie, quien estaba parada junto a Ryu y lo agarraba por su brazo.

Al salir del edificio de las RDF, Claudia había informado a Rick que Roy había llegado al mundo en la Clínica New Macross de manos de su cuñada la Dra. Jean Grant. Una vez Rick llamó a Jean y ésta le informara que el bebé y Lisa estaban perfectamente bien, procedió a comprar un hermoso regalo consistente en un oso panda de felpa adornado con un arreglo floral hecho de frutas naturales, al igual que por sugerencia de Claudia, compró una gran cantidad de chocolates para regalar a las visitas.

-Gracias por todo amigos- dijo Rick mientras daba un abrazo a Mildred y luego otro Ryu.

-Felicidares, Rick...ya tienes tu Daichi- indico Ryu.

-Vaya, capitán! ya nosotros entramos. El bebé lo subirán por segunda vez en unos minutos...Está precioso!- dijo Sammy.

-Ve Rick, nosotros entraremos luego- dijo Claudia con los ojos cristalizados- este momento es solo de ustedes tres.

.

.

.

Rick entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Colocó el obsequio en una mesita ubicada en la esquina del cuarto al lado de la canasta llena de chocolates. Luego tomó una de las sillas que estaban en el cuarto, la colocó al lado de la cama de Lisa y se sentó a su lado.

Ella dormía plácidamente, como si hubiera sido apaleada por veinte elefantes. Rick le dio un cálido beso en los labios y otro en la frente. Luego miró su vientre. Totalmente plano...Roy no estaba allí....Rick ya se había acostumbrado a verla con pancita. Tomó su mano, la besó y luego se quedó con su mano entrelazada a la de ella, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello y su mejilla.

-Rick...-dijo ella despertando poco a poco de su estado de somnolencia.

-Aquí estoy preciosa. Gracias a Dios todo salió bien. Tú y el bebé son lo más importante para mí... más que mi propia vida. Los amo a ambos por sobre todas las cosas.

-Te extrañé muchísimo.

-Amor- dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- creo que no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Te juro que me hubiera desmayado.

-Jajaja! Si lo pienso bien, creo que hubieran tenido que socorrerte....Imagino que la reunión fue declarada en sesión permanente.

-Adivinaste!...Prácticamente tuve que amenazar a Leonard para poder venir. Sabes como es ese tipo cuando se pone necio- contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la mano.

-Debo confesarte que con Jean me sentí menos nerviosa de lo que pensé. Es una gran doctora....además, traigo puesto el talismán que me dio Ryu- dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y dos enfermeras entraron con una carriola. Una de las enfermeras indicó que el bebé ya estaba un poco impaciente porque se acercaba su hora de comer. Rick se sentía en las nubes.

-Eh!...yo...él es...es Roy?

-Jajaja! Sí amor, es él....anda...- dijo Lisa, sumamente emocionada y con los ojos cristalizados al ver el primer encuentro de Rick y Roy.

Rick se acercó y tomó al niño en sus brazos. El niño pareció reconocer la voz de su padre, ya que permaneció menos inquieto. Al nacer, Roy era blanco pero muy rosadito y bastante rechoncho, peloncito, su nariz perfiladita, sus labios delgados y sus pestañas abundantes. Era como un muñequito.

Las emociones de Rick estaban a flor de piel, no sabía si llorar o reír. Al final se decidió por las dos cosas.

-Hola Roy...mi niño querido...soy yo...tu papá...Rick...Rick Hunter...

-El niño hacía unos pequeños movimientos faciales, y apenas pudo entre abrir sus ojos, que en aquella ocasión de su nacimiento, eran grises como el cielo nublado.

-Lisa...es tan hermoso!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero con varias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, que hicieron que Lisa llorara igualmente, aunque el posterior bostezo del bebé hizo que finalmente Rick riera a carcajadas.

-Jajaja! vaya que bosteza...debe ser hambre combinado con sueño lo que tiene este peloncito...Wow! ni un solo cabello, Roy Hunter Hayes- dijo Rick mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos toda la redondez de la cebecita del bebé.

-Se parecerá más a ti o a mí?...yo le veo parecido a los dos- decía Rick sin parar de observar de cerca al bebé y de acariciarle los deditos de las manos y de los pies. Lo cargaba felizmente en sus brazos mientras caminaba por todo el cuarto. Lisa los contemplaba con una alegría que jamás había sentido antes, ni siquiera en el momento de su boda.

Luego, avistando que el hambre empezaba a poner malhumorado a Roy, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y procedió a dárselo a la mamá. Lisa delicadamente colocó al bebé sobre su seno para alimentarlo.

-Lisa, gracias por este regalo...Es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida...Esto ha sido algo tan grande para mí que no podría describirte las sensaciones que me embargan.

-Amor, yo solo lo traje al mundo. Roy es de ambos...Tu también me diste este regalo.

-Que emoción tenerlo con nosotros, Lisa!....Al fin tenemos a Roy....nuestro bebé....mi niño....

Ese encuentro fue sublime y ambos padres recordarían esta escena por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 23**

**-DELTA DEL VENUS-**

.

* * *

.

Durante su estancia en el hospital, el pequeño Roy recibió la visita de todo el círculo de amistades de los Hunter.

Rick se quedó todo el tiempo junto a Lisa y el bebé, olvidando por completo su agenda de trabajo, sin importarle los berrinches de Leonard o Juneau, y delegando todo en Wolf, Max y Khonda.

Claudia también pasaba horas con ellos. Ayudaba a cargar al bebé e incluso lo cuidaba a capa y espada de cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo sin previa autorización de ella y luego de pasar un minucioso examen de "desinfección" con vaselinas a base alcohol y demás antisépticos, ya que como su futura "madrina", _era su responsabilidad velar por la salud de Roy_, según le había dicho a medio mundo.

Al tercer día estaban listos para regresar a casa. Rick manejaba el carro con Khonda de copiloto, mientras Lisa iba en el asiento de atrás cargando al bebé, con Claudia a su lado. En otro vehículo iban los Sterling, que por nada del mundo querían perderse esa etapa de la vida de sus mejores amigos. Al llegar a casa, Rick estacionó el carro y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Lisa para ayudarla a salir con el bebé, que estaba envuelto en una fina sabanilla celeste con diseños de ositos naranja. En la puerta, Mildred los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, bebé Roy se dedicó a dormir, comer y hacer sus necesidades. Era un niño muy bien portado. Estaba tranquilo casi todo el tiempo y solo formaba alharaca cuando le entraba las ganas de comer, pero rápidamente allí estaba mamá Lisa con su cálido seno para amortiguar el hambre y el disgusto del niño. Lisa estaba consciente de las bondades de la leche materna, por tanto tenía todos sus utensilios listos para cuando volviera a trabajar luego de un mes y medio después del nacimiento del bebé. Habían comprado de antemano el ordeñador y los recipientes de almacenamiento de lecha materna que podían durar varias semanas en el congelador sin perder sus nutrientes. Aunque, eventualmente, la doctora Constanza Macrini, la pediatra del bebé, recomendada por su ginecóloga, Jean Grant y quien fue la neonatóloga de Roy desde el mismo parto de Lisa, le había recetado una fórmula láctea como complemento.

Entrada la tarde, bebé Roy dormía en su cuna, la cual estaría los primeros meses en el cuarto de papá y mamá. Lisa descansaba plácidamente en la cama, alerta cada tres horas cuando el niño despertaba para comer. Max se había encargado en el transcurso del día de tomar tantas fotos el bebé y los padres como para llenar tres álbumes. Hasta la pequeña Dana se tomó fotos con el recién llegado. Tanto Claudia como Max se sentían muy contentos ya que habían sido escogidos como los padrinos de bebé Roy.

Los señores Sterling de antemano habían enseñado a Rick la manera en cómo ayudar a Lisa en cuanto a cambiar pañales y preparar biberones de leche materna o en fórmula, así cómo las diversas técnicas para dormir al niño y cómo interpretar sus necesidades de acuerdo al llanto.

-Rick, irás a la base mañana?- peguntó Max

-Debo hacerlo, estuve ausente por tres días, así que imagino que tengo que salir al frente de una montaña de papeles por firmar, además de ponerme al día con el seguimiento de la reunión. Imagino que Leonard y Maistrof me quieren asesinar.

-Créeme, hermano, debes llenarte de paciencia y fortaleza...y no lo digo por Leonard y Maistrof, sino por Roy, jajaja!

-Estoy consciente de ello. Quedé con Lisa de que asistiría tres semanas al trabajo y las últimas tres semanas las tomaría de las vacaciones que me corresponden para estar aquí en casa con ellos.

-Me parece bien, además no todos los días se tiene un hijo, ellos entenderán.

-Hoy tendré una jornada nocturna bastante larga. Lisa ha estado todo el día atendiendo a Roy y debo ayudarla, así que esta noche estaré en guardia.

-Te deseo suerte, hermano!- dijo Max con una sonrisa como diciendo "no sabes lo que te espera".

.

Al retirarse los invitados Rick procedió a darse un buen baño con agua caliente, y luego de verificar que bebé Roy estaba dormidito, se recostó junto a Lisa.

-Mmmmmm, que rico hueles- dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Rick.

-Pensé que dormías, cariño- dijo él pasándole su brazo para que ella acomodara su cabeza sobre su pecho- Ya se fueron todos. Sé que ha sido un poco cansón para ti luego de atender por tres días a todo el cortejo de visitantes de las RDF y demás....Ya estaba a punto de sentirme como el Rey Salomón cuando recibía a los peregrinos de otros lados que le llevaban sus obsequios.

-La verdad es que solo estaba descansando- Lisa colocó su rostro sobre el pecho Rick y lo abrazó, para luego dar pequeñas caricias en su torso, sin darse cuenta que el contacto de su piel, sus recién estrenados y enormes senos, su largo cabello y esa mirada cautivadora alteraban la testosterona de su esposo.

-Mmmm, Lisa...

-Qué pasa? Te ocurre algo malo?

-Bueno, tu sabes cariño, no soy de hierro...- Lisa, que no era muy tardía para captar las situaciones, se daba cuenta del asunto.

-Ay, lo siento, amor...Créeme que yo también quisiera, pero todavía nos se puede...solo debemos esperar un tiempito más...Te prometo que la espera valdrá la pena...

-Mmm....lo sé.... no te preocupes. Pero te advierto que para cuando llegue ese momento....

-...Va a arder Troya...no?

-Así es....me verás transformado en _Aquiles_...

-Jajaja! que ocurrencias dices...

Procedieron a darse sendos besos, a hablar sobre los planes para el bebe y luego de unos minutos apagaron las lámparas de noche, dejando una en un tono de luz medio cerca de la cuna de bebé Roy.

.

Recién habían dormido unas dos horas cuando un llanto estrepitoso se hizo sentir desde la cuna. Bebé Roy pedía a gritos ser atendido.

-Qué....qué! sucede?- dijo Rick levantándose inmediatamente de la cama, pero la sábana se le había enredado en entre los pies, por lo tanto calló sentado de bruces sobre la alfombra del cuarto. Estaba tan plácidamente dormido que en un momento dado se había olvidado que allí había un bebé.

-Rick!, cielo, no sucede nada! Es solo el bebé que tiene hambre, jajaja!...Qué te ocurrió?- dijo Lisa mientras colocaba al bebé en su seno para alimentarlo.

-Uy, si es cierto...estaba tan cansado que hasta estaba soñando no sé ni con qué- y poniéndose de pie y en posición de firme, como si fuera una junta militar, recalcó- A ver, señora, en qué puedo ayudar?

-Amor, no es necesario. Además, mañana debes trabajar.

-De ninguna manera! Mi deber como padre es ver en qué puedo colaborar y no dejarte sola en esto.

-Bueno...te tocará sacarle los gases...qué te parece?

-Eso será fácil...

Rick Hunter no perdía la paciencia con facilidad, a menos claro, que se tratara algún asunto que afectara a Lisa. Pero ese gas de Roy definitivamente lo estaba matando.

-Diez minutos y ni un solo eructo?...no puede ser!...Roy, debes hacerlo!- decía en un tono como de un niño regañando a otro.

-Lisa, acaso será que ya eructó y yo no lo oí?...mmm...no creo, si la cabeza del bebé la tengo en el hombro...seguro que yo lo hubiera oído....o no?

-...O quizás lo expulsó por abajo y yo no me dí cuenta...Lisa...Lisa!...Oh no, Roy, ya tu mamá se durmió...Bueno, bebé...debemos continuar....

.

Lisa, bajo las sábanas no podía contener la risa y se hacía la dormida para ver cual sería el final del drama "Rick Hunter vs el gas de Roy".

* * *

.

Un mes después...

Max Sterling se anunció con Khonda, quien le dijo que pasara a la oficina de Rick. Al llegar, Rick se encontraba sentado en su gran silla, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Hola jefe, venía a decirte que la misión de Miriya...-De repente Max vislumbró que algo pasaba, pues Rick no se volteaba para ponerle atención, así que se acercó cuidadosamente hasta la silla...

-Rick...Rick...

-...Ya voy Lisa, dame solo un minutito mi amor...-dijo Rick más dormido que despierto.

-Jajajaja!..No puede ser!...Ahora tengo lindas curvas y ojos verdes?..- esbozó Max-..Jefe, soy yo, Max!

-Mmmm...heeee....ooaaaaa!- profirió un bostezo mientras se despertaba y estiraba los brazos- Ah, sí, Max.......Hola compadre...qué onda?

-Qué onda?...Rick, qué onda tú?...Cada día te veo peor. Pensé que los únicos fantasmas en esta base eran los del escuadrón Ghost.

-Lo que pasa es que ayudo a Lisa en las madrugadas.

-Ya veo, compadre. Traes unas ojeras que parece que hubieras sido tú el que parió a Roy...La ves pasada te recostaste a tu Skull y casi te vas de frente...tómalo con calma viejo, o acógete a esas merecidas mini vacaciones que tienes. No las solicitaste?

-Claro que solicité las jodidas vacaciones, Max, pero el maldito Leonard ha presionado a Maistroff y éste a Global para que no me las dé!...y ahora con la expedición aplazada hasta segunda orden...

-Sí, esto es una verdadera incertidumbre...Aunque en el fondo Leonard logró lo que quería, el retraso de la expedición, entonces no entiendo el porqué de su mal genio. Mira ayer, como se encolerizó tan solo porque llegamos diez minutos tarde a la reunión.

-Me extrañó de ti, siempre eres muy puntual.

-Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicarte, pero se me ponchó la llanta del carro en plena avenida principal de Ciudad Macross. Ya te imaginarás...

-Lo mío fue peor...

-Qué te pasó, Jefe?

-Ya estaba listo con mi flamante uniforme planchadísimo con cero arrugas y todo preparado para abordar el carro, en eso que le pido el bebé a Lisa, quien recién había terminado de darle la leche, y cuando me lo puse en el hombro para hacerle cariñito que crees...?

-Ni me digas....ya me lo imagino....

-..Te imaginas bien....ese pilluelo me vomitó!...No tiene el más mínimo respeto por su padre- dijo Rick con un tono de indignación en son de burla.

-Jajajaja!...Era preferible eso a que fuera otra cosa...

-Inmediatamente me pasé un trapo con agua y jabón, pero al llegar al carro percibí que la pestilencia no se quitaba.

-Hermano, espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Los vómitos de los bebés son un arma letal...huelen horrible...podríamos acabar en dos días con los zentraedis malcontentos y los famosos invids si nuestras armas fueran a base de la expulsión de leche de los bebés.

-Comprenderás porqué llegué tarde... Tuve que tomar un nuevo uniforme y plancharlo porque estaba todo ajado, y volver a empatarme.

-Estás empezando, Hunter...estás empezando...

* * *

.

En la casa de los Hunter, Lisa escucha sonar el timbre y desde el cuarto escucha que Mildred atiende a la visita.

-Mild, quien es?- grita Lisa desde afuera al tiempo que escucha unos golpecillos en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señora Lisa, el señor Ryu Dyson vino a visitarla.

-Ryu?- dijo Lisa con un semblante de felicidad- dile que ya voy...solo termino de acostar a Roy. Ya se me hacía raro que no viniera en todo este tiempo-pensó- y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

.

-Ryu, como estás? pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros?- dijo mientras ambos se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-Cómo crees, Lisa?...Bueno, sé que no pueden ir a clases por ahora, la atención al bebé es primordial. Esto es para ti- Ryu le obsequió un hermoso ramo de grandes margaritas amarillas.

-Ryu, qué hermosas!...cómo sabes que las margaritas son mis flores favoritas?

-La verdad no lo sabía!...esas son mis flores favoritas también. Mi abuelo me decía que a mi madre le encantaban....No te las dí en el hospital, ya que no quise ser inoportuno por la cantidad de personas que los visitaron y además que era contraproducente dártelas para evitar que el polen pudiera provocar alguna reacción alérgica al bebé.

-Oh Ryu! muchas gracias, dijo Lisa dándole un abrazo, el cual Ryu correspondió.

-Deseas algo para tomar...jugo, café, té?

-Un té verde estará bien, muchas gracias- dijo mientras Mildred iba presurosa a prepararle el té.

-Por favor, siéntate!..y dime...cómo está el abuelo Dyson?

-Está bien gracias, te envía muchos saludos- Ryu se notaba con la mirada algo melancólica.

-Mmm...Ryu, conozco esa mirada...acaso me estás mintiendo, Rayoru Dyson? Sucede algo con el sensei?

-Bueno, últimamente se ha sentido un poco cansado, y se ha hecho algunos chequeos cardíacos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Yo estoy tomando todas las clases del doyo.

-Todas? ...Conociendo al sensei, él nunca dejaría las clases...Estás seguro que está bien? Yo puedo decirle a Jean Grant que nos recomiende un buen cardiólogo.

-No te preocupes, Lisa, estaremos bien....y dime, cómo está el bebé?

-Bueno, por ahora dormido. Realmente Roy es un angelito, no molesta a menos que sea para comer o si se ha hecho el pañal...eso sí, en las noches se pone un poco inquieto...ya te imaginarás los dolores de cabeza del papá.

-Supongo que así debe ser- contestó, mientras veía que Lisa había buscado un florero alto con agua y unas piedrecillas dentro, donde había colocado las flores. Luego colocó el adorno al centro de la mesa del comedor. Acto seguido buscó el té y se lo entregó a Ryu.

-Gracias, Lisa. Imagino que Rick está que no cabe de la alegría con su hijo.

-Sí, cada vez que llega se baña, según él, para no contaminarlo con posibles gérmenes de la base...Yo creo que le llegó la influencia de Claudia... y luego se queda con el bebé acostado en la cama diciéndole todo lo que hizo en el día.

-Debe ser divertido...

-Lo divertido fue lo que sucedió cuando se le calló el tripita del ombligo a Roy a los diez días- dijo Lisa riéndose tanto que le costaba decir la historia..

-Lisa!, vamos, no seas así!...Cuéntame qué pasó!

-Bueno...yo estaba en la cocina y escucho el grito de desesperación "Lisaaaaaa""...era Rick que me llamaba espantado porque al parecer mientas cargaba a Roy la tripita se le soltó pero él no se percató, entonces cuando colocó al bebé en la cuna, vió que aquello había caído al piso y se asustó pensando que le había hecho daño al babé....Entonces yo entré y el me entregó la tripa, jajajajajaja!...

-Y luego que pasó?

-Yo le dije, _"Rick, corre, busca la botella de alcohol del botiquín_", y el fue corriendo al baño como alma que lleva el diablo y me trae la botella...luego yo meto la tripa y digo _"Oh Dios mío, gracias porque lo pudimos conservar, sino Breetai y Exedore me hubieran matado!"_...y él me dice _"Breetai y Exedore?, pero que rayos tienen que ver ellos dos con la tripa de Roy"...._y yo que le respondo, pero con aquella cara de seriedad que yo suelo poner...

-Sí...ya me imagino esa cara....-agregó Ryu.

-... _"Rick, es que el Dr. Lang habló conmigo sobre un nuevo experimento aprobado por las RDF y yo accedí a que Ellos utilizaran sangre de la tripa de Roy para crear su clon...pero no te preocupes, solo será uno, aunque no me quiso decir de qué tamaño será."._...Jajajajaja! te imaginas la cara de Rick?..

-Prefiero no imaginarla...que cruel eres...Ya lo oigo, _"Lisaaaa, que tú hiciste queeeé?"-_ dijo Ryu en medio de carcajadas...

-Jajajaja! Exactamente...Ryu!, haciendo el papel de Rick te sacas un oscar.

-A veces dudo mucho que el Tai chi le controle ese temperamento, y menos con estas bromas...-dijo él.

.

- Oye, pasando a otro tema, a ver, cuéntame de ti....

-Mmmm, qué quieres saber, Lisa Hayes?- Él se había sonrojado un poco y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba su taza de té.

-Pues, qué más?...Cómo vas con la teniente Kurosawa?- La pegunta de Lisa evidenciaba suspicacia.

-Bueno...somos amigos...

-Ohhhh, Ryu....-El tono decepcionado de ella no mostró el más mínimo cambio en Ryu- Pero bueno, esa es tu decisión..

-Lisa, lo que sucedes es que...yo..bueno....

-Es tan sencillo como si te gusta o no te gusta Kylie...es decir, o estoy embarazada o no lo estoy...pero no puedo estar media embarazada...

-Lo sé...mira, sinceramente ella me gusta. Es decir, es muy hermosa y talentosa, una mujer con muchas cualidades.

-Peeeeero.....

-Pero, no lo sé, Lisa!....A veces ella me intriga y luego termino por intrigarme yo mismo.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, ella estuvo muy enamorada de un capitán de la US.

-Si, Justin Bernard, lo conocí....y qué pasó con Bernard?

-Creo que aún no lo termina de olvidar- Fue la excusa más rápida que a Ryu se le ocurrió decir, para salir del furtivo interrogatorio de Lisa.

-Negativo, hombre trueno, eso te lo puedo asegurar, tanto como que mi esposo se llama Rick Hunter. Aunque para ese entonces no era teniente, si pretendo citar la actualidad, Kylie borró a Justin de la pantalla de su Delta-3 hace lustros...-Qué te hace pensar en eso?- La respuesta sacó fuera de base a Ryu.

-...Mmmm, bueno...creo que a veces lo menciona...-otra que se le ocurrió.

-Mmmm...qué raro, con nosotras nunca lo hace...No le metas mente a eso, Dyson. Júralo que la Kurosawa olvidó al difunto y ahora sigue tus pasos...no lo dudes.

-Bueno...quizás si...

-Oye, ya me dijiste porqué ella te intriga....entonces...y tú?

-Pues, no lo sé...quizás porque siento...- Ryu desvió la mirada- ...siento que en el corazón uno no manda, Lisa, y más allá de una atracción física, sexual o amistad, debiera sentir esa chispa que te hiciera pensar en esa persona todo el tiempo y digo...Kylie es especial, pero no siento nada más que me haga dar un paso definitivo...

-Se han besado?- la pregunta sacó de base a Ryu.

-Ahh!...bueno...sí...varias veces...

-...Y qué haz sentido?-Lisa seguía con sus preguntas Freudianas sin importarle que su víctima estuviera rojo como un tomate.

- Sinceramente?

-Pues claro!

-Qué la deseo...pero solamente eso...

-Pero sientes algo...

-Pero no lo que ella espera y no quiero ilusionarla, precisamente porque sé lo mal que le fue con Bernard y que luego, extraordinariamente y con tanta belleza física y espiritual, no quiso nada con nadie más....

-En resumidas cuentas, Dyson?

-En resumidas cuentas, Lisa, no creo ser lo que ella quiere que yo sea....No creo ser lo que ella espera de mí.

-Disculpa por lo que te voy a preguntar, pero sabes que somos amigos y me siento en confianza contigo.

-Qué?- aprovechó para tomarse un sorbo de té.

-Ya se acostaron?

-Qué?- esbozó casi atragantándose con el té- Lisa....qué pregunta es esa?...

-Rayoru Dyson, no te comportes como si tuvieras 10 años! es una simple pregunta con dos posibilidades de respuesta.

-Pues...la verdad es que no.

-Quizás eso explique muchas cosas en relación a la ley de atracción de tu parte hacia ella. Dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a él para recoger la taza ya sin té- Tú lo debes saber, cuado la persona de ese paso más allá, muchas cosas pueden cambiar...otras veces, no.

-Puede ser....-dijo él.

Lisa se inclinó ante él para tomar la tasa, -Entonces, ánimos con la chica, te lo dejo de tarea- y le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía al encuestado, para luego perderse camino a la cocina.

....Al ver esa cálida sonrisa y la intensidad de esa mirada verde, Ryu sintió un extraño corrientazo recorriéndole el cuerpo entero...

-Creo...creo que debo irme!...fue lo único que él alcanzó a decir Ryu en ese momento de revelación.

* * *

.

Rick Hunter se apresuraba a llegar a la oficina del almirante Global. No le había gustado el tono de Claudia cuando le dijo que el almirante lo quería ver allí a las 3:45 de la tarde.

-Capitán Rick Hunter, reportándose Señor.

-Tome asiento, capitán- La cara de Global no era la mejor.

-Lo mandé a llamar, Hunter, porque existe un gran problema. Seré lo más explícito posible, nuestro problema son las acciones bélicas de La Cruz del Sur. Está pasando lo que me temía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Leonard!- exclamó Rick con un cansancio extremo.

-Así es. Usted sabe que en su constante contraposición ante las RDF ninguna parte quiere ingerir en el comportamiento de la otra, y con los preparativos de la Misión, las REF se encuentran totalmente ocupadas sobre todo en la construcción de los buques nuevos, cortesía de Juneau, por supuesto, aupado por Leonard los burócratas de Ciudad Monumento y su estupidez perenne de medir fuerzas con Yellowstone y New Albuquerque

-Señor, cual es el problema específico?

-A eso voy, Capitán. Debido a excesos de la Cruz del Sur, tenemos serias reyertas en las Guyanas, el área del norte del Amazonia, cerca de Venezuela. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que la calidad de los mechas provistos a la CDS no son precisamente de la mejor calidad, así que desde esa región, el Brigadier Di Pascuale nos hizo la solicitud formal para que algunos escuadrones lo apoyen. El GTU insiste que es una situación en la que Leonard tuvo poca ingerencia, pero, yo sé que no es así. Por consiguiente, Capitán, para mañana quiero que me dé el nombre de dos de los escuadrones élites que serán asignados a esa misión- dijo Global con el semblante firme hacia la mirada de Rick- Lo único que debe quedar claro es que usted, y por tanto su escuadrón, quedan fuera de la misma.

-Qué?...Pero, porqué?- dijo Rick un tanto confuso.

-Ordenes del Consejo Plenipotenciario. Recuerde que usted será el General de las RDF, y por tanto no podemos arriesgar nuestra misión prescindiendo de su presencia por una mera reyerta que se ha salido de las manos al propio Leonard en América del sur. En esta etapa de negociaciones su presencia es fundamental en dichas reuniones.

-Almirante, pero....

-...Eso es todo, Capitán! Le agradezco que mañana a primera hora me dé el nombre con todos los componentes de sendos escuadrones para que empecemos a armar cuanto antes la estrategia a con Di Pascuale. Puede retirarse.

* * *

.

Ya en su oficina, Rick leía por enésima vez aquel Manual que una vez siendo novato le hizo llegar Global sobre las responsabilidades de las RDF....quería aprendérselas de memoria, para no olvidar jamás el porqué diablos continuaba allí...

Esa misión era en extremo riesgosa. Conocía la inclemente atmósfera que rodeaba el levantamiento zentraedi en sectores como Argentina, Chile, Amazonas, Panamá y México. Él mismo casi pierde la vida en aquella misión en Matto Grosso.....cómo decidir.

Pensaba en ellos. Aaron, en su relación con Claudia...no quería ver una vez más el corazón destrozado de su hermana mayor, esta vez si a ese texano loco le pasaba algo....Max y Miriya, sobre expuestos a múltiples riesgos y con una hija a cuestas, y Wolf...luego de ver morir a la mujer con quien iba a casarse hora acababa de reencontrarse con un nuevo amor, Minmei, y en estos precisos momentos parecería un infierno interrumpir es paraíso en el que se encontraban ese par de enamorados- pensó.

Sería una decisión difícil, pero debía hacerlo. Todos eran militares y sabían que en sus vidas la muerte era una constante.

.

_1. Un solo propósito. Defender el mundo y todas sus naciones, sin discriminación, contra agresiones de otro mundo. Estos incluyen: _

_a. __Las fuerzas terrestres de los Zentraedis sobrevivientes en la Tierra. _

_Disturbios civiles por fuerzas de Zentraedis micronizados y / o de tamaño normal o fuerzas liberadas por Zentraedis buscando para socavar cualquier pueblo humano, ciudad o nación de la Tierra. _

_b. __Repeler asaltos del espacio, incluyendo Zentraedis renegados, nuevas fuerzas Zentraedis, los Maestros Robotech o cualquiera de sus súbditos, o cualquier otra amenaza extraterrestre ( el Invid ). _

_c. __Examinar el espacio alrededor de la Tierra ( estas autorizan la existencia de la Fabrica Robotech, estaciones espaciales, patrullas espaciales, bases en la Luna y Marte. _

_d. __Establecer bases militares y avanzadas en áreas problemáticas o blancos de asaltos extraterrestres ( tal como el Sector Sudamericano, el Lejano Este, etc.)_

_2. __Ninguna alianza a ningún cuerpo político. Esto significa que la RDF no puede verse involucrada en ninguna actividad política o civil de cualquier nación ( disputas, guerras o embargos ). La RDF no podría ser llamada para ayudar en ninguna facción política, de cualquier forma, contra cualquier hostilidad, otra que no sea extraterrestre. _

_3. __Derechos exclusivos y condicionados para utilizar Robotecnologia. Esto incluye exclusiva manufacturación, desarrollo y uso de Robotecnologia y mechas. Este conocimiento y el producto de este (mecha, protocultura y derivados de alta tecnología ), no pueden ser compartidas o distribuidas a cualquier nación del mundo en orden para mantener la autonomía de la RDF. _

_._

-Bueno, capitán Hunter...hora de escoger- se dijo así mismo mientras tiraba en la gaveta el dichoso libro.

* * *

.

Para eso de las 6:00 pm, la teniente Kylie Kurosawa esperaba ansiosa en la salida del Hangar. Esperando a que el hombre que le robaba el sueño la fuera a buscar. Tenía ya diez minutos de atraso.

-Extraño en él, siempre es muy puntual- pensó-, mientras aprovechaba para retocarse el lápiz labial.

-Felicidades, Geisha! me enteré pateaste el trasero al Texano en el simulador- Era Miriya, quien había aparecido tras ella y con un pequeño morral al hombro. Se dirigía al Hangar que seguía, seguramente para encontrase con su Angel-1.

-Gracias, he aprendido de la mejor- dijo Kylie haciéndole referencia a Miriya- Mi verdadero logro será cuando te derribe a ti, a tu esposo y al capitán Hunter.

-Jajajaja! eso va a ser muy difícil, preciosa...Primero tendrías que volver a nacer- Solo Max Sterling y Rick Hunter habían derribado a Miriya en el simulador, cada uno en una sola ocasión, y desde tal humillación, jamás nadie, ni siquiera ninguno de los dos que anteriormente la habían derribado, lo habían logrado nuevamente.

-Ya veremos, maestra- le dijo, haciéndole un guiño con su ojo.

-Lo que realmente te debe preocupar es que ya llegó tu príncipe azul...espero que lo disfrutes, porque ese microniano está muy guapo....como para comérselo vivo, o no?

-Eso déjamelo a mí...

-Por su puesto...yo no he dicho nada...Adiós...y disfrútalo!, jajaja!

.

-Kylie, disculpa la demora- dijo Ryu entrando al hangar mientras le llevaba una manzana verde, de esas que a Kylie tanto le gustaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Ryu, cosa que para esos momentos algo confusos que estaba pasando, él agradeció.

-Quisiera aprovechar para felicitarte, supe que te fue muy bien en un entrenamiento que tuviste hoy- decía mientras caminaban.

-Cómo lo sabes?-Kylie no creía que Ryu tuviera ese poder auditivo como para hacer escuchado su conversación con Miriya, y temió que hubiera oído la última parte de la misma.

-Recuerda que tengo un alumno que se llama Rick Hunter. Cuando lo llamé esta tarde hablamos sobre algunas cosas del doyo y luego él me contó tu hazaña...-

-El jefe?...en serio?...pensé que ni él lo sabía!

-Al parecer en esta base las noticias vuelan...Oye, qué es ese salón?- preguntó Ryu mientras avanzaban hacia donde había estacionado su carro. Le había llamado la atención un salón con un gran ventanal transparente donde estaban unos banderines y logos gigantes.

-Es el Gran Salón de Conferencia de los Escuadrones.

-A sí, interesante!

-Ven, te lo mostraré.

-Se puede entrar?

-Si eres de segundo teniente para arriba, sí- Kylie lo agarró por la mano, luego introdujo su identificación magnética y abrieron la puerta del gran salón.

.

Ese gran salón era el Lobby para lo que realmente era el gran salón, donde estaban más de mil quinientos asientos, para grandes disertaciones dadas a los componentes de los escuadrones veritech.

En ese lobby estaba lo que realmente le interesaba. En las paredes estaban plasmados los cinco escudos de los cinco primeros escuadrones de las RDF.

-Bienvenido a los dominios de los pilotos de combate!- Kylie se sentía orgullosa de mostrarle aquello a Ryu, ya nunca pensó que para él eso tendría algún interés.

-Bueno, según veo cada uno tiene su insignia, historia, y hasta mitos escritos en estos cuadros...

-Te explicaré, dijo Kylie tomando la mano de Ryu- En este cuadro vemos al extinto almirante Donald Hayes, el suegro de Rick. Por lo tanto toda esta pared involucra a los tres escuadrones que él creó, Skull, Delta y Ghost. Por otro lado, en la pared de allá esta el cuadro del almirante Henry Global, con sus escuadrones Alpha y Angel. Global quiso crear dos escuadrones más. Uno se llamaría Lobo y su capitán iba a ser Jack Archer, un excelente piloto descubierto por Fokker, pero calló gravemente herido antes de enlistarse a las RDF y luego tuvo un proceso largo de recuperación que luego lo llevó hacia la Base-6. Por consiguiente, global luego retomó el Lobo como un sub escuadrón dentro del Skull. El otro escuadrón sería llamado Apolo, y el capitán que se tenía previsto era un teniente llamado Shin Kudo, un excelente piloto que anteriormente había sido entrenado por Roy Fokker, pero algo extraño sucedió con ese sujeto, ya que según Fokker le contó a Justin, misteriosamente desapareció del mapa militar y Roy no quiso hablar mucho al respecto. Nunca se supo si desertó del ejército o si murió....Luego de aquello, la idea no prosperó por diversos motivos y Global desistió ya que siempre pensó que cuando a algo se le presentaban tantos obstáculos, era mejor abortar dicha misión, porque si se lograba hacer forzadamente tendía un final trágico.

-No sabía que el almirante Global fuera supersticioso.

-Más de lo que crees- respondió ella.

-Ellos mismos crearon los logos?

-Sí, fueron los propios almirantes con ayuda del Dr. Zand, pupilo de Dr. Lang...-indicó- Ahora, paso a que conozcas algunos datos y una que otra cara nueva.

-Como sabes, este cuadro es de tu alumno de Ju jutso, el capitán Rick Hunter. Rick es nuestro Comandante General de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Al mismo tiempo es el líder de este escuadrón, el Skull. Su insignia como puedes verlo consta de la carabela blanca con las tibias- tiene más una connotación pirata. Dicen que el almirante Hayes perteneció a la Marina de guerra inglesa y luego norteamericana, en sus años mozos, y al parecer lo inspiró mucho Julio Verne, o quizás Henry Morgan. Es ley en ese escuadrón que todos los veritech tengan la calavera pintada en grande al centro, y dos pequeñas a los costados.........Su gran mito- continuó Kylie- es que fue el último escuadrón en ser creado y por lo tanto, fue el último al que se le asignó un capitán, y prácticamente sus capitanes han sido los Comandantes Generales, Roy Fokker, y ahora Rick. A este escuadrón también perteneció el matrimonio Az de los veritech, Los Sterling........Los que ves en esta otra foto-dijo Kylie- son los tenientes que encabezan los sub escuadrones del Skull, como el Lobo, Bermellón, Galeón, Pegasus, Titán, Centella, entre otros, son un total de quince sub escuadrones.

-Así que ese era el famoso Roy Fokker, el mentor de Rick- dijo Ryu mirando cuidadosamente la foto donde aparecían aquel hombre de más de 6 pies de estatura. Fokker estaba al centro y a su derecha Rick y otro piloto que no conocía y a su izquierda estaban los Sterling, mientras que atrás le seguían al menos un gran lote de pilotos, completando veinticinco, todos con sus uniformes de vuelo y los cascos bajo sus brazos y debajo del cuadro el lema de los Skulls escrito en latín, _"Ad astra per aspera"_ o _"Hasta las estrellas por el camino_ _difícil"._

-Te contaré algo interesante; poco antes de morir, una anécdota que nos contó Fokker a Claudia y a mí, en una ocasión que fuimos a un bar, fue que una vez había dejado la fuerza aérea luego de un incidente mientras escoltaban al USS Kenosha, liderizado por el almirante Hayes en el pacífico sur contra el submarino de guerra ruso SSGN Minsk. En esa misión, coincidencialmente también se encontraban Justin y Wolf quienes el día anterior al incidente habían recibido órdenes de retirarse de aquel punto junto a sus escuadrones de las Fuerzas Aéreas hacia una misión en las costas irlandesas. Al día siguiente Fokker vio morir casi a todo su escuadrón, a excepción de otros dos pilotos....Seis años después, el almirante Hayes rastreó a Fokker para convencerlo de que se integrara a las Fuerzas Espaciales...Lo que Hayes no sabía es que el lugar donde se encontraba era nada más y nada menos que la granja del Mitchell Hunter, el padre de Rick y que Rick escondido y siendo un adolescente, había escuchado aquella conversación.

-De veras que fue una gran coincidencia...-dijo él.

-Sí!... Claudia y yo nos acordamos de ello poco después de la boda de Rick y Lisa una noche que volvimos al mismo bar donde una vez tuvimos aquella conversación con Fokker, en vísperas de otro aniversario de su muerte. Creo que el almirante Hayes nunca hubiera pensado que en esa granja estaba su futuro yerno, ni que Rick se imaginara que ese hombre tan importante iba a ser un día su suegro.

-Creo que el destino de Rick Hunter- añdadió Ryu-ciertamente era y es trascendental.

-Supones bien....Acá puedes ver la foto cuando Rick asumió el mando del Skull....eso fue un "boom" para todo el mundo ya que al igual que el Skull, Rick era el más joven y llegó a ser el capitán de los escuadrones en tiempo récord-dijo Kylie.

-Nuestro doyo pudo salvarse de las garras de un malcontento gracias a él. Es un excelente piloto- dijo Ryu.

-Excelente?...el jefe es sencillamente genial y extraordinario!- dijo Kylie con fascinación- Ha arriesgado su vida más que todos los otros capitanes juntos y sigue vivo. Los más escépticos pensaban que tenía pacto con Dolza o con el mismo demonio. Rick Hunter es como un ícono para los soldados que piensan que no se van a morir en la batalla y que siempre, siempre vas a vencer. Algo así como un monumento andante de la vida sobre la muerte. Una de sus más grandes hazañas fue haber eliminado al mismísimo Dolza.

-Sí, Lisa me dijo algo al respecto....Oye, y porqué los Sterling ya no están allí?

-Ellos son demasiado buenos para no ser líderes de escuadrones. Mientras otros hubieran matado por ser capitanes, ese matrimonio de desquiciados se resistían a dejar el Skull, Fue una gran batalla del capitán Global. Increíble, era como decir que no querían ascenso. Global se declaró loco y les advirtió que o se largaban del Skull para ser capitanes o se largaban para su casa. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Así que los actuales tenientes primero y segundo del Skull son estos que ves en la foto de acá junto a Rick, los inseparables Michael Oats y Rudolph Hess. Ellos también son buenos pilotos.

-Interesante!

.

-Este que está acá, cielo, es el escuadrón Alpha- Kylie señalaba la siguiente pared- Como verás su insignia es un triángulo que interpreta la letra A del alfabeto Griego en color rojo, sobre un fondo blanco. La A lleva una forma de triángulo y con un ojo abierto en la punta, al estilo masón. Su lema en latín es _"Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum",_ cuyo significado es_ "El que quiere paz que se prepare para la guerra"..._ Ellos llevan el triángulo pintado en sus Alphas a manera de suerte, y parece que eso le ha servido a su Capitán, Jhonatan Wolf, ya que ha sido el único que se mantiene vivo de los cinco capitanes originales...Bueno, aparte de T.R., pero eso es otra historia. Antes de enlistarse a la US, Wolf formaba parte de la Armada terrestre y luego de la Fuerza Aérea. Pasó por varias bases militares como la de Argentina, Chile, Brazil, Venezuela, Guantánamo en Cuba y finalmente encontró algo de estabilidad en la base Ben Gurión de Israel.

-Ese tipo tiene historia.

-De todos es el más experimentado, ya que también conoce de armas a la perfección por su experiencias con las guerrillas y los comandos siendo sumamente joven, sin embargo el Consejo Plenipotenciario lo ve como un renegado y conflictivo...digamos que es difícil de tragar para los altos mandos. Su récord es algo turbio, sobre todo por su fama de sedicioso y guerrillero....Aquí en la foto sale junto a sus tenientes actuales, Hiro Ishi y Román Peralta.

.

-Estos de acá, quienes son?-

-Estos somos los Delta...este es mi escuadrón. Nuestro lema es _"Indivisa manent victoriae"_ o _"Permaneceremos unidos por la victoria".- _Kylie se sentía orgullosa, después de todo- Coincidencialmente nuestro primer capitán fue, Karl Riber, este que ves acá, junto a los tenientes de ese entonces.

-Riber era el prometido de Lisa, no?- preguntó Ryu, acercándose a la foto, donde podía ver, según las proporciones en comparación con los otros dos, a un hombre más o menos de su tamaño o el de Rick, como 1.85mts, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. En esa foto salía con una espléndida sonrisa y su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, mientras era abrazado por sus dos tenientes, uno de ellos, lo conocía, Aaron Tanner.

-Es una pena –dijo Kylie con la mirada cristalizada- nuestro capitán era muy especial para nosotros. Podía estar en el peor de los momentos pero nunca perdía la calma, siempre mantenía buen humor y nos daba ánimos a todos. En esa foto acababa de llegar de "patearles la madre" a una flota sentraedi- Kylie frunció el ceño- lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer....yo aún era una novata. Estuvo al mando del Delta por casi un año, hasta que fue transferido a Base Sara, luego de su ascenso a la unidad científica de Marte.

-También era científico?

-Riber sentía fascinación por los misterios de la vida, además diseñaba lo que el consideraba nuevas alternativas para mejora de las naves, o por lo menos ayudaba Zand a diseñarlas. En el fondo él prefería sumirse en aquel mundo, dejando de lado su excelente don como piloto.

-Al parecer era muy apreciado por sus subalternos.

-Muchísimo, todos respetaban a Karl Riber, como diría Wolf, era un fuera de serie...y las mujeres lo amaban, jajaja!, pero a diferencia de otros picaflores, Riber era tranquilo, solo tenía ojos para su Lisa- añadió ella, mientras Ryu miraba fijamente aquella foto-....Es una lástima que se nos fuera el capitán....aunque luego llegó este loco......Mi jefe, Aaron Tanner..... Sí, con todos los defectos del mundo, y totalmente contrario a lo que era Riber...pero aún así Aaron es especial. En los momentos en que hay que luchar se crece. Lleva un récord extraordinario sin ser derribado. Por eso es que para mí fue un logro lo de hoy en el simulador. Además, su puntería es una de las mejores...los chicos dicen que donde pone el ojo pone la bala, aplicándolo también en otros campos.

-Ja! entiendo...

-Además el tipo tiene cualquier cantidad de victorias como líder de escuadrón...Como vez, nuestra insignia es la D del alfabeto griego color dorado que descansa en un fondo blanco. Dentro de la D está el perfil de la imagen del dios Mercurio, mensajero de los dioses del Olimpo, con su sombrero alado en señal de avance....Además, todos nuestros veritech son de color dorado, como haz podido notarlo. Aquí el primer y segundo teniente somos Igor Ivanov y yo...Igor es el otro piloto que sale en la foto con Riber, junto a Tanner.

-En medio todos estos hombres debe ser un logro para ti estar donde estás.

-Pues yo creo que sí, pero me ha costado bastante y he desde hace un tiempo para acá he aprendido mucho de Miriya.

.

-Este que está acá- Kylie tomó un poco de aire y continuó- es el Escuadrón Angel. Imagino que ya Rick te habrá contado la genialidad de capitán que es Maximilian Sterling.

-Ya lo creo!

-Sus tenientes son dos veterenos que vienen desde los tiempos de su primer capitán, Justin Bernard. Ellos son Izzy Randal, la tercera mujer del clan, y el teniente segundo Eugene Blavatsky...Izzy es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Bernard era tu novio, no?

-Sí, aunque como te conté, eso fue solo por un tiempo. El es el que está en esa foto junto a Izzy y Eugene. Los que están atrás de ellos son los otros pilotos de su escuadrón de aquel entonces, casi la mayoría se mantiene.

-Su insignia consta de una figura en forma de mujer totalmente de blanco en alto relieve con la cabeza alzada mirando hacia las alturas, con las alas desplegadas, en un fondo gris oscuro. Como pudes ver su lema es _"Palmam qui merui ferat"_ que sigifica _"La gloria sea para quien la merezca"_

Observando la foto de Bernard, Ryu veía un tipo alto, bastante blanco, de cabello negro azabache y los ojos negros. En aquella foto notaba seriedad, pero su mirada era algo nostálgica.

-Cuando Khyron se estrelló contra el SDF-1, Justin se encontraba en su cubierta, peleando como los grandes en su Angel-1. Defendía la nave de un gran grupo de pods que se auto estrellaban contra la torre de control para hacer el mayor daño posible. Aunque el mismo Global desde la consola de Lisa le ordenó que se retirara, Justin no obedeció y siguió disparando contra los pods. Lo hacía especialmente porque dentro de la nave estaba su padrino, el Dr. Lang. Pese a que me había traicionado con aquella chica rusa, nunca me sentí tan orgullosa de él como ese día...Los ojos de Kylie estaban cristalizados, pero como buena guerrera supo aguantar las lágrimas....-El nunca logró recuperarse de la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Scott. Pese a todo, desde el momento en que los perdió siempre tuvo esa mirada triste...Lo que me consuela es que ya se reunió con ellos.

.

Pasando a un escenario menos triste pero más tenso para Kylie, ahora entraban al último escuadrón, El Ghost.

-Este escuadrón sí que tiene historia, hasta podría hacer una tésis sobre él.

-Porqué?

-Empezando que su actual capitana es Miriya, la mejor piloto femenina que alguien halla conocido y la primera zentraedi en liderizar un escuadrón de la US....Segundo, su lema no muy inspirador que digamos: _"Ubi mors ibi spes"_ que quiere decir _"Donde está la muerte está la esperanza"._

-Su primer capitán fue Thomas Riley Edwards II, mejor conocido como T.R., míralo en esta foto_..._

-Sí, ya lo conocía...- Dijo Ryu mientras pensaba lejos.

-De veras?...acaso Rick o Lisa te contaron de él?

-Eso fue hace muchos años atrás, durante la guerra global. Lo conocí en la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica.

-Cómo?... Ryu, acaso hay algo que no me haz contado?

-Es una historia larga...

-Entones la dejamos para la cena, te parece?...Bueno, si no te atribula.

-La verdad es que a veces es bueno sacar del baúl de los recuerdos las situaciones pasadas, por más duras que hayan sido...

-Sabes que para ti siempre tendrás mi hombro disponible...

-Lo sé, Kylie- la mirada de Ryu derrumbó por completo el temple de Kylie, cuyo corazón empezaba a palpitar rápido, pero experta en situaciones de alto riesgo, disimuló su emoción llevando el tema a otro punto...

-...Como te decía, T.R. fue el primer capitán en ser escogido por sus casualmente por su gran curriculum dentro de las fuerzas aéreas reales Británicas. Ya que lo conoces, debe saber que fue un niñito de sangre azul que jugó con naves y lo hizo muy bien. Tan bien, que para seleccionar a quienes entraban o no a su escuadrón había que sobrevivirlo a él.

-En serio?

-Por supuesto, ellos hacen nombre a su escuadrón "fantasma". Mira su insignia, es la muerte misma disfrazada de chacal encapuchado con una vestimenta negra y una hoz en su mano izquierda. Está de lado, y mirando hacia la derecha. Con su mano derecha señala hacia esa dirección, es como si estuviera señalando al que va a morir....Todavía esa insignia me da escalofríos...Además, todos sus veritech por tradición son las únicas naves totalmente de color negro, al igual que sus uniformes.

-Para los tiempos de T.R. ellos funcionaban casi como una secta. Antes de romper filas para subir a sus Ghost, previo a algún combate, sus subalternos le decían _"Los que_ _vamos a morir te saludan"._

-Como los gladiadores romanos al César?, jajaja!...Definitivamente T.R. nunca cambiará.

-Miriya ha controlado a casi la mitad de los Ghost, pero muchos se han entusiasmado con la idea del regreso de T.R. luego que lo creían muerto en Base Alaska....para ellos él es, como te dije, su Dios... -Sus dos tenientes son nuevos, transferidos de la Fuerza Aérea de la Tierra, pero buenos pilotos, Gregg Benson y Friedrich Boheme. También se caracterizan porque la mayoría tienen seudónimos por los que se llaman usualmente. Al principio eso les facilitaba hablar en claves cuando Edwards no quería que se enteraran de alguno de sus planes locos, como "Psycho", "Seahawk" y cosas así...son como una especie de fraternidad, que Miriya a duras penas a podido mantener a bajo perfil, pero que en cualquier momento pudiera explotar por la cercanía de T.R.... Lo conozco bien, era muy amigo de Justin y Riber, y sé hasta donde puede llegar.

-...Yo también lo sé...

* * *

.

En otro punto de ciudad Macross...específicamente en la casa de la comandante Claudia Grant...

-Te gustó la cena, texano?- preguntó Claudia a la persona que ha sido su pareja durante los últimos veranos.

-Mmm, Claudia, qué delicioso....y dime, mulata bella, a que horas viene el postre con sabor a sábanas?- respondió Aaron Tanner.

-No te pongas necio y espera reposar!

-Está bien, comandante!- le dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Ya se te quitó el enojo?

-Con esa cena, a quién no....Pero no creas, esto no se va a quedar así! No volveré a ser el hazmerreír de la base, la Geisha me las va a pagar!

-Aaron, no lo tomes personal. Acepta que Kylie es una excelente piloto.

-Pero a mí nadie me había pateado el trasero en el simulador!

-Siempre hay una primera vez...Osea, no te venció un novato, sino tu segunda teniente....eso puede suceder, estando en el skull, Max ha vencido a Rick y a Miriya, Rick los ha vencido a ambos, Miriya derrotó en una ocasión a Max, y en ausencia de Max, Izzy venció una vez a Wolf.

-Pero yo iba invicto!- dijo Tanner haciendo un puchero.

-Pero ella es una gran piloto. Entre Miriya, Izzy y Kylie hacen un trío letal... por algo son las únicas tres mujeres en esos rangos tan altos donde solo abundan hombres.

-Claudia, abrázame!- dijo Tanner haciéndose la víctima para que ella le diera cariño.

-Te voy a abrazar, pero porque me nace...y no porque crea tu teatro de víctima, texano...te conozco demasiado.

-Jmmm! la muy descarada Kurosawa me dijo que se iba a celebrar esta noche a un bar por haberme derrotado, incluso, tuvo el atrevimiento de invitarme!

-Hubieras ido...yo te habría acompañado.

-Estás loca?...toda la noche hubiera sido el blanco de burlas de Wolf, Blavatsky, Oats, Hess, Peralta, Hiro Ishi y todas los oficiales y novatos del bar, sin contar a Miriya e Izzy.

-Y de cuando acá a ti te han importado un bledo las burlas?

-No lo sé, ando muy susceptible últimamente...será que estamos embarazados?...Jajaja!

-Deja de decir tonterías, Aaron!..Además, hoy tenía ganas de tomarme un par de tragos...qué tal si abrimos una botella de whiskey?

-Me parece buena idea...-respondió Tanner mientras Claudia quitaba los platos de la mesa.

-Kylie debe estarla pasando muy bien...el trío me dijo que iba a salir con el amigo de Rick- dijo Claudia ya desde la cocina.

-Amigo?... cuál amigo?

-Ryu Dyson, el nieto del sensei de Rick.

-Ah!...te refieres al Samurai X, Kenshin Jimura, jajaja!

-Sip, a ese mismo...

-No sé, pero ese tipo tiene algo que no me acaba de convencer...

-Aaron, porqué lo dices? Rick y Lisa hablan maravillas de él...

-Precisamente a eso me refiero.

-A qué cosa?- preguntó claudia

-...Eh, bueno....No lo sé...-dijo él tratando de no profundizar en el tema.

-Qué no lo sabes?.....Mmmm...Tanner, te conozco perfectamente y sé que hay algo rondando en tu cabeza loca, y si no me lo dices inmediatamente voy a creer que no confías en mí!

-Bueno, Claudia...Está bien...Lo que pasa es que yo creo que a Jimura Dyson le gusta Lisa...

.

Así era Tanner: desbocado....Wolf decía que tiraba las palabras al aire, y que metía las cuatro patas _sin vaselina,_ y luego no sabía como compensar esas mismas horrorosas metidas de pata de su bocota.

.

-Queeeeeé?- Claudia casi tira los platos que llevaba hacia el fregador-...Acaso te volviste loco, texano?

-No, yo creo que más loco está Jimura Dyson... Rick sería capaz de tomar el Skull-1 en forma de guardián y volarle fuego al doyo, jajajaja!

-Aaron Joe Tanner!- la risa del texano quedó congelada en ese instante. Sabía que cuando Claudia lo llamaba por su nombre completo había problemas. Tragó profundo y respiró hondo- ...Me vas a explicar en este mismo momento porqué piensas eso!

-Eh..bueno....y yo que hice?- preguntó él con cara de víctima.

-Amor, por favor!- Claudia se volvió suplicante-...Tú sabes que eso es algo bastante serio, digo, si es cierto, eso puede afectar en alguna medida la relación de Rick y Lisa con respecto a Ryu.

-Está bien...primero lo deduje en la fiesta de navidad!... Era obvio como miraba a Lisa de arriba abajo...así como cuando yo te miro a ti cuando estás desnuda, jejeje!...

-Aaron, deja las tonterías y prosigue!...

-Bueno...lo que percibí del tipo hacia Lisa fue puro embobamiento y lujuria, incluso cuando Kylie se había sentado a conversar con él, él parecía más interesado en mirar a Lisa cuando pasaba de un lado al otro. Estuve a punto de decírselo a Rick porque pensé que era una persona que había llegado con algún invitado de ellos, pero cuando me dijo que era uno de sus entrenadores y todo lo demás, mejor cerré el pico...mira..así...-Hizo una seña en su boca como quien cierra una bragueta.

-Hiciste lo correcto, además a ti no te consta. Eso no es suficiente evidencia, Aaron...qué sabes tú si Ryu solo admira a Lisa, o si tienen una linda amistad, o si ...

-...O si es gay y le gustaba el vestido que llevaba Lisa para ponérselo él?...Por favor Claudia!...No sé como demonios Hunter no se da cuenta de lo obvio. Está tan encimado con el idiota de T.R. que está descuidando la retaguardia!

-Él no tiene que cuidar ninguna retaguardia porque Lisa jamás se fijaría en otra persona! Se ve que no la conoces bien; ella ama demasiado a Rick Hunter...él es el amor de su vida y el padre de su hijo...es mejor que te quites esas ideas de la cabeza, porque podrías formar una hecatombe! Además, él está saliendo con Kylie...

-...So What?...Claudia, otras veces que hemos compartido ratos en grupos ya sea en un bar, él ha estado con Kylie y te juro por mi sombrero tejano que cuando Lisa le pasa al lado él pone una mirada cómo de perro arrepentido...no, peor aún...como de lombriz de agua puerca...jajaja!

-Y porqué tú eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso?- preguntó Claudia al tiempo que le daba el vaso con whiskey y ella tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

-Pues no lo sé...De repente capto mejor las cosas que hay en el ambiente. Recuerda que fui el primero en darse cuenta del romance entre Justin y la rusa y que le estaba montando los cuernos a la geisha....y luego también el asunto entre Oats e Izzy...nadie me creía y mira en qué resultó.

-Bueno, eso sí fue cierto...Pero eso es historia vieja.

-Y mi logro universal, acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó él

-Qué cosa?

-Cómo que qué cosa?...Recuerda que yo fui quien descubrí que a Wolf le gustaba Minmei...Hasta él mismo lo negaba, y resulta que ahora están más enamorados que Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt, jajaja!

-Pero cómo diablos te das cuenta tú de esas cosas?...

-Claudia, sé cuando a un hombre la gusta una mujer....soy hombre, no?...He sido un diablillo, lo sabes....y yo digo el dicho a mi manera, _más sabe el diablo por diablo que por viejo_....porque _el diablo es puerco_, jajaja!

-Osea que me quieres decir que como has tenido muchas mujeres- Claudia hablaba un poco alterada-...entonces ya sabes todas las técnicas de los hombres?

-...Algo por el estilo- tomó un sorbo de whiskey.

-Ugghhh!..cómo se ve que no tienes remedio..Quizás todo esto sobre Ryu Dyson es solo producto de tu mente enferma de lujuria!

-Nop, nop, nop! negrita bella, no lo es...estoy casi seguro que el samurai X quiere tener ese cuerpecito lindo de la señora Hunter entre sus brazos.

-Pero cuánta tontería junta!...acaso crees que todos los hombres son iguales a ti?...Dime, en que se diferencian tú, Edwards, Wolf y los difuntos Fokker y Bernard con Max, Rick y el difunto Riber?

-...Para ver- decía Tanner pensando lejos-...dos más dos son cuatro y si lo divides entre ocho y le restas tres....Bueno, creo que los del primer grupo ninguno nos hemos acostado ni con Miriya ni con Lisa...

-Noooooo!....Piensa, texano bobo!- respondió Claudia sacada de onda.

-...Pos, no sé...Ni te atrevas a decir que los del segundo grupo son mejores pilotos!!

-Agghhhh!.... Aaron, que voy a hacer contigo?....La diferencia es que Max, Rick y Riber han tenido si acaso uno o dos amores en sus vidas....Mientras que en el primer grupo....-Decía Claudia poniendo un semblante de terror- Son unos hijos de....

-Ay, mamá!...Claud, no me mires así que me das "meyo"...-decía Tanner haciendo pucheros-... Te estás transformando en "Chew Bakka"...

-...Cómo te decía, texano. Max solo ha estado con Miriya...Riber murió habiendo estado solo con Lisa, mientras que Rick, como todos sabemos antes de Lisa estuvo Minmei y según me contó Roy su primera novia fue una tal Jessica Fisher, allá en California, luego de que su padre dejara Tennesse, cuando Rick era un adolescente...

-Pero si nos ponemos a ver Lisa y Miriya valen como por cuatro cada una; esas hembras condenadotas se ven muy bien!...Son ganado bravo!, jejeje!

-Basta de idioteces y déjame seguir!...En cambio, en ese primer grupo toooodos han sido unos mujeriegos empedernidos; A Bernard le conocí como cinco chicas antes de Kylie, sin contar la rusa; Wolf cambiaba de mujer como de calzones antes y después de Evelyn Anderson y ahora Minmei....Edwards era el rey de la base, se besaba con Jean Morris por todos lados y con las amigas de ella también, sin contar que incluso una vez presencié una pelea entre Kim, Sammy y Vanesa porque el descarado salía con las tres al mismo tiempo!...Roy era el terror de todas las faldas de Macross....y tú...

-Yo?...Claudia...yo era el menos peor de todos...te lo juro por vinagre...que diga, por mi madre....

-Aaron, por favor!...no respetabas ni a las casadas...- Gancho al hígado por parte de Claudia-...O es que acaso crees que se me olvida la vez que el juez Spellman te encontró a ti y a su mujer desnudos en tu oficina en la base?

-A mí?...Acaso no fue a Fokker?- dijo él haciéndose el inocente.

-No seas bobo, Aaron!... Y no se te ocurra echarle ese problema a Roy, respeta a los difuntos!...No sufro de amnesia y sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú...si hasta salió en las noticias!

-Uhhhgg!..Ni me acordaba de eso!

-Pues a mi no se me olvida! ...Saliste corriendo desnudo atravesando todos los hangares mientras Spellman te perseguía con una pistola...y eso que desde antes ya habías _"creado tu fama y tu acuéstate a dormir"._

-Claudia...no me recuerdes esa humillación!...Fokker y todos cuanto me vieron se burlaron de mí durante mucho tiempo.

-Fue menos de lo que te merecías!...Además, que pretendías luego de salir corriendo con la "pirola" al aire.

-Está bien...Pero, no entiendo tu punto...

-Mi punto es que todo ese primer grupo, son un grupo de degenerados sexuales- Tanner apretaba la cara como amortiguando el regaño-... que solo piensan en traseros! Yo también me sé refranes, Aaron. Mi abuela decía que _"cada ladrón juzga por su condición"..._Entonces no pueden ver que un hombre se le acerque a una mujer por cortesía o por amistad, porque de una vez ustedes creen que es para conquistarla!

-Bueno...este...pero...

-...Pero nada!...Aaron, le haz comentado de esto a alguien?- preguntó Claudia un tanto preocupada.

-Casualmente iba a comentárselo a Wolf para ver si concordaba conmigo, pero como ahora anda "minmei-siado"...

-De ninguna manera!...Aaron, por favor, no le comentes esto a nadie. Prométeme que ya dejarás de pensar en eso...Ryu sale con Kylie y tiene una amistad con Rick y Lisa y punto...Deja de imaginarte cosas...-Aunque en el fondo Claudia quedaba sumamente intranquila, ya que usualmente las corazonadas del texano en estos menesteres eran de temer.

-Esta bien, Claudia, si tú lo dices....Pero ahora cambiemos de tema- dijo Tanner posando sus manos sobre ella- Hablemos de ti y de mi, y de las cosas que haremos en la camita para que me quites esta tristeza por derrota en el simulador...

-Definitivamente que no te compones...

* * *

.

En el "Three Spies" estaba colmado de pilotos novatos y veteranos. Las cervezas, los whiskeys y los cocteles. Tres mesas fueron pegadas y estaban llenas en su totalidad. Eran las mesas de la 2da teniente, Kylie Kurosawa. Las sillas de esas mesas en su mayoría eran ocupadas por pilotos del escuadrón Delta, quienes celebraban la _"sacada de ñecks"_ que la Geisha le había dado al arrogante y alocado Aaron Tanner. Sumado a estos también estaban un par de oficiales de otros escuadrones y por supuesto, Izzy Randal y Miriya Sterling.

-Un brindis por las mujeres, chicas!- dijo Miriya levantando la copa.

-Salud!- dijeron las tres pilotos al unísono.

-Miriya, porqué Max no vino?- preguntó Izzy

-Estaba algo cansado, además le tocaba cuidar a Dana, así que después de que hice la cena yo le dije que hoy quería venir a celebrar con mis amigas.

-Gracias, maestra!- dijeron Izzy y Kylie a Miriya.

-Kylie, te unes al club de las mujeres que le hemos pateado el trasero en un simulacro a algún capitán de los escuadrones...esto es un grupo VIP...Tanner era el único que se jactaba de estar invicto en el simulador....- dijo Izzy

-Eso es para que aprendan!...-decía Kylie mientras veía la mesa de billar, donde Ryu, Peralta y Oats jugaban una partida.

-Izzy, cuando piensas regresar con Oats?- preguntó Miriya.

-Bueno, por ahora solo somos amigos. Tú sabes que nuestra relación siempre ha sido tormentosa por nuestros temperamentos. Parece que luego de Archer no he tenido suerte. Pero así como estoy me siento bien.

-...Y tú Kylie, que haz adelantado con ese sueño de hombre llamado Ryu Dyson?- preguntó Izzy.

-Chicas...estamos tomándolo con bastante calma. Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos saber el uno sobre el otro.

-Pues apresúrate- agregó Izzy- porque está como quiere...No te vaya a pasar como a mí con Jack Archer, que nunca terminó de decidirse y se largó millones de kilómetros lejos de mí.

-Oh, amiga, no digas eso...Pero por mí no te preocupes- dijo Kylie con una sonrisa y mirando hacia Ryu con unos ojos de felina que dejaba a flor de piel su gran deseo por él- Y ya olvídate de Archer y concéntrate en Oats, siempre andan peleándose como perros y gatos

-El tiene su carácter y yo el mío y hasta donde no comprenda que me fastidia su testarudez, -puntualizó Kylie- no llegaremos a ningún lado.

.

-Hola a todos, buenas noches!- se presentaba en la mesa el capitán Jonatan Wolf quien venía de la mano de Minmei.

-Hola, amigos, por favor tomen asiento- dijo Kylie.

-Y dónde demonios está el infortunado de la noche?- peguntó Wolf haciendo referencia a Tanner.

-No ha llegado aún- dijo Miriya.

-Lo llamamos al celular, pero está apagado- agregó Izzy.

-Será que le dio dolor de barriga...debe estar tomando frascos de Pepto Bismol, jajaja!- dijo Wolf.

-Jhonny, no seas así tan malo con Aaron!- le reprochó Minmei.

-Tranquila cariño, ya una vez me tocó a mi ser víctima de sus burlas cuando esta mujer que ves aquí- Wolf tocaba el hombro de Izzy- me pateó el trasero en el simulador, hace un tiempo atrás.

.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, el trío seguía paso a paso todo lo que acontecía en la noche.

-Sammy, ya llegó **_"Jonmei"-_** así le decía el trío a la pareja compuesta por Jonathan y Minmei. Habían oído esa expresión de los programas de chismes Hollywoodenses de Sue Graham, siguiendo la moda de las estrellas de cine, además, ya todo Macross sabía que la cantante y actriz Lynn Minmei era novia de un nuevo piloto y el público estaba a la expectativa.

* * *

.

En la casa de los Hunter, Rick cargaba a bebé Roy mientras Lisa salía de darse una ducha caliente...había estado haciendo ejercicio sobre una bicicleta estática que tenía en un lugar de su patio, acondicionado especialmente para hacer ejercicios, era como un mini gimnasio.

En otro tiempo hubieran tomado esa ducha juntos, pero bebé Roy estaba un poco inquieto ya que los últimos días había padecido de algunos cólicos esporádicos, que poco a poco, según la doctora Macrini, irían desapareciendo.

-Ya está más tranquilo y parece que se está durmiendo- dijo Rick- mientras daba un beso en la frente del bebé.

-En todo el día había estado bien, creo que estaba esperando a que lo cargaras para atacarte o quizás a que me metiera a mi ducha post ejercicios, jaja!

-Wow! este niño tiene buenos pulmones!...Cuando se le pasará esa etapa de cólicos?

-En un par de días...ya vez que ahora son menos sus llantos vespertinos...Por lo demás es un angelito... Para ver...-Lisa tomó delicadamente a Roy de los brazos de su padre y se cercioró de que ya estaba dormido y le dio un beso en la frente y otros dos en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-_Hasta mañana papá Rick me voy a mi cuartito a soñar con el Skull-1_...-dijo Lisa, imitando una pequeña vocecita como si fuera Roy el que hablara.

-Hasta mañana, bebé- contestó Rick mientras le daba un beso en la frente y luego procedía a arreglar algunos papeles que había dejado sobre la cama...Eran sobre la misión en las Guyanas.

Lisa le cantó el extracto de una canción y procedió a dejar a bebé Roy en su cuarto, el cual estaba al lado de la habitación de ellos. Lisa encendió la música del carrusel en modalidad baja para que bebé Roy durmiera relajado y cómodo. Encendió también la lámpara en luz tenue y colocó el aparato detector de sonidos con pantalla cerca de la cuna, cuya bocinilla central estaba en su cuarto, cosa que podían oír y ver todos los movimientos del bebé desde la pequeña consola colocada al lado de la mesita de noche de los papás...Lo acostó de ladito, le dio otro beso en la frente, subió la compuerta de la cuna y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su recámara.

-Amor, te noto un poco tenso- preguntó Lisa mientras terminaba de secar y peinaba su largo y mojado cabello.

Rick siempre acompañaba a Lisa a despedir a Bebé Roy en su cuna antes de dormir, pero hoy se sentía un poco con las energías negativas por lo de Guyana, y no quería trasmitirle eso al cuarto del bebé. Rick era un fiel creyente en las teorías del taoísmo y las fuerzas del ying y el yang.

-Cielo, como comprenderás, lo que te conté esta tarde me tiene algo alterado. Para mí es una decisión difícil tener que escoger dos escuadrones para enviarlos a esa misión tan peligrosa. Tú sabes que la región del sur está altamente intervenida por malcontentos furiosos por los procedimientos genocidas de Leonard y sus secuaces.

-Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Rick- El apoyo de Lisa era algo que lo confortaba.

–Trataré de ser lo más "salomónico posible", por tanto de los escuadrones que estoy escogiendo, no tomaré sub escuadrones, sino que los sub escuadrones que enviaré serán de los escuadrones que no fueron seleccionados.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Para mí la decisión fue difícil, Lisa. Hay veces que todos estamos tan hastiados. Cuando pensamos que nuestra vida se normaliza siempre surge algo. Además, no me gusta enviar a los muchachos a este tipo de misiones, sin ir yo.

-Rick, te comprendo perfectamente. Es cierto que eres el comandante de los escuadrones, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el tiempo debes estar presente y al frente de todas las misiones arriesgadas que existan. Cada líder de escuadrón tiene su responsabilidad y eso lo sabes. Igual lo hacía Roy al momento de designar las respectivas funciones, recuérdalo.

-Sí...lo sé amor....solo que....

-...Solo que nada...-dijo ella acercándose a la cama, peligrosamente...

Al notar aquella jugada estratégica, Rick colocó los papeles en una carpeta sobre una mesita aledaña olvidándose de aquel asunto por completo y concentrándose en ese bello rostro y ese espectacular cuerpo que lo volvían loco.

- Mañana entro a trabajar nuevamente y creo que me siento algo tensa...Creo que con la misión de Guyana tu estás igual... No crees que podemos quitarnos el stress?...

-Ya habías demorado mucho en acercarte aquí, con tu papi...- dijo él ofreciéndole su mano, con una brillo de excitación en sus ojos. Él sabía que Lisa tenía su bata de baño puesta, pero que abajo estaba completamente desnuda...

-Sabes que me gusta ir lenta, pero segura- respondió ella mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. El podía sentir a Lisa sobre él, su cabello húmedo rodeando su cara, sus senos más espléndidos que nunca, en fin, su cuerpo entero. Metió su mano bajo la bata y sintió los muslos de ella. Se dirigió al noroeste y luego llegó hasta tocar ese trasero tan bien formado y tonificado que tanto le encantaba...Ella, por su parte lo besaba desenfrenadamente en los labios, su mano derecha jugaba con el cabello de él, mientras que la izquierda había bajado traviesamente por debajo de su ombligo y se había colado por debajo de los boxers de Rick hasta tocar su parte noble y empezó a jugar con aquello logrando que él se paralizara del placer...

Un torbellino de pasión se erguía en aquella cama, capaz de encender hasta el más frío iceberg que hundiera al Titanic muchos años atrás. Todo parecía perfecto entre ellos...hasta que sonó el celular de Rick, quien pensó en ese momento de gloria en destruir aquel molestoso aparato.

-Vas a contestar?- preguntó ella.

-Maldito aparato! Tengo que hacerlo! No vaya a ser Global...- dijo Rick furioso y maldiciendo a aquel que había osado interrumpir su momento de felicidad.

-Rick Hunter, diga!

Lisa no podía sino ver que Rick se ponía rojo como un tomate y su semblante cambiaba de rabioso a extremadamente peligroso. La furia se le salía por los ojos...Recordó que de niña llegó a ver una serie animada llamada _"Thundercats", _y en ese preciso momento la expresión de Rick era algo así como la transformación de _"Munra"_ en persona, hasta que explotó...

-...Y para esa mierda me llaman, idiotas?... Me importa un comino que estén pasándola de lo mejor en Three Spies o donde les de la gana de pasarla! Encima ni siquiera pueden pronunciar bien las palabras, borrachos estúpidos!...Cómo se atreven a llamarme a mi celular a estas horas e interrumpirme de esa forma, par de rameras? Saben que les tengo prohibido a la base entera llamarme o al celular o a mi casa después de las siete de la noche a menos que sea una emergencia como que el mundo se esté acabando o algo así! Los quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, entendieron, payasos?...

Mientras Rick decía toda clase de improperios por su celular, Lisa lo miraba aterrada, pero con una risa que no pudo aguantar...Luego, fue cavilando lentamente de arriba hasta abajo en el cuerpo de su marido...Definitivamente a ella le fascinaba verlo semidesnudo, con esos boxers ajustados que insinuaban sus buenos atributos por donde lo miraran. Su espalda, los músculos de sus brazos, de su abdomen, en fin...-pensó ella- todo su absoluto cuerpo era un dechado de virtudes que le confirmaban cada día más que Rick Hunter era como el buen vino...mientras más maduro, más bueno.

Consternada, vio como Rick, algo fúrico, cerraba aparatosamente su celular y presionaba la tecla de "off".

-Listo...No quiero que en lo que resta de la noche me vuelvan a fastidiar!

-Jajajaja!...quienes fueron los que recibieron semejante tanda de obscenidades y regaños de tu parte?

-Ese par de idiotas de Oats y Hess!...te lo juro que si no fueran mi primer y segundo teniente, los mandaba a ellos dos a la misión de Guyana.

-Y qué querían?

-Joder!- dijo Rick tirándose en la cama nuevamente- Están celebrando por los buenos resultados de Kurosawa ante Tanner en el simulador y pretendían que yo me fuera hasta allá a celebrar con ellos...Habrase visto tal desfachatez!...Tu sabes que la mayoría de los pilotos buscan la excusa perfecta para pararla bien con un par de tragos...Además...interrumpieron nuestro momento sublime...- dijo Rick ya un poco más calmado mientras se acercaba a ella ferozmente, como una pantera.

-Eso lo podemos retomar...-dijo Lisa acariciando a su esposo y dejándose acariciar por él...

-Eso me agrada...y es lo que quiero...- añadió él, cambiando por completo de modalidad: de fúrico-rabioso a contento-excitado.

-Vaya, capitán...usted cambian tan rápido como su Skull-1...Así podríamos hacer muchas cosas ricas...

-Por su puesto que sí...es más....durante todas las noches que vengan porqué no intentamos "trabajar" para darle una hermanita Roy?

-Queeeé?...Rick!... Acaso se te fundió un fusible o te volviste loco?...

-Ahhh...porqué?...-dijo Rick con un semblante de niño regañado-...Siempre he soñado con que tengamos una niña que se parezca a ti...

-De ninguna manera, Rick!...Creo que la discusión con Oats y Hess te dejó un poco trastornado....Roy apenas está por cumplir dos meses...Por ahora no pretendo siquiera pensar en tener otro bebé...Además...quieres que al Consejo Plenipotenciario le dé un soponcio?

-Y a mí cuando rayos me ha importado lo que piensen esos viejos frígidos faltos de "viagra" o de "Levitra"? ...Acaso tengo que pedirles permiso a esos charlatanes para tener otro hijo?

-Jajaja!...Sabes perfectamente que eso no fue lo que quise decir!- dijo Lisa dándole un pequeño codazo-...Solo que bajo esas circunstancias la misión se retrasaría más...

-Y a mí que diablos me importa!...Ya me estoy hartando de la famosa misión!... Además, te soy sincero, no tengo interés alguno en conocer a los Ancianos cabrones de la Robotechnia o a los malditos Regis y Regente o como se llamen ese par de criaturas misteriosas! –dijo Rick algo irritado-....En cuanto a la colonización, está bastante verde con eso de la construcción de los famosos cruceros del idiota de Juneau!

-Uy!, estás bastante alteradito, capitán, pareces fuera de tus cabales....Esas palabritas obscenas se oyen mejor en ti cuando estás excitado y me las dices al oído....Creo que necesitas castigo...

Esas palabras agarraron fuera de base al líder Skull y de inmediato una llama de calor se avivó alrededor de su cuerpo alterando su testosterona de manera dramática. El disgusto pasó al olvido y una expresión de felicidad y deseo regresó al rostro del Rick.

-En serio?... Acaso quieres amarrame como la otra vez?- dijo él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y tomando a su esposa suavemente por la cintura-...Porque aquella vez me encantó...

-No necesariamente...- Lisa se puso de pie y se fue quitando la cinta que sostenía su toalla, para luego deshacerse de ella y encontrarse totalmente desnuda. Luego fue introduciéndose lentamente a la cama, mientras que Rick aún no sabía cómo diablos hizo, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo su boxer fue a dar a una esquina del cuarto y ya se encontraba desnudo sobre su esposa.

-Sabes, que hoy aprendí algo nuevo leyendo el libro que nos regalaron las del trío terrible, _"El Kamasutra"...._ Quisiera practicar esa posición que le sigue a la que probamos ayer....-dijo Lisa encontrándose bajo el cuerpo de Rick y acariciando toda la espalda, el trasero, los brazos y el cabello de él.

-...Entonces, preciosa, hoy soy tu esclavo...así que "manos a la obra"...

* * *

.

En el Bar, la celebración continuaba...

-Oye Oats, crees que el jefe se molestó con nosotros?

-Creo que sí- dijo Hess- pero no se porqué...Habremos interrumpido algo?

-Pero claro que el capitán Hunter debe estar molesto con ustedes, eso fue una impertinencia estúpida, tenientes!...- dijo Khonda-....Ustedes saben que el odia que lo interrumpan cuando está con su esposa y menos cuando está en su casa y ahora con el bebé mucho más...Él trata de aprovechar todo su tiempo libre con ellos...bien merecido se tienen sus regaños!

-Pues mañana me hago el enfermo...- dijo Oats-... tengo como ganas de vomitar...

-Hip!... Yo también secundo esa moción!...- añadió Hess visiblemente tomado.

-Qué?...-Khonda se alarmó-...pero qué clase de irresponsable son ustedes?...Acaso creen que son un par de novatos?...Ustedes son los responsables del Skull-2 y Skull-3, y mañana hay una misión cerca de Winnipeg que deben cumplir!

-No te alteres, viejo! –dijo Oats-...solo trata de estar más animado...Mira a Izzy, ni siquiera me determina.

-En verdad, Khonda...pide un trago, lo necesitas... yo te invito- dijo Hess.

-Lo que necesito es que paren de beber como unos degenerados, mañana tenemos reunión bien temprano y si el jefe les olfatea olor a alcohol, los va a liquidar!

-Buuuu!...no seas aguafiestas!- añadió Hess.

-Ya dejen de discutir y hablar tonterías, muchachos... y escuchen... parece que Minmei va a cantar- dijo Blavatski.

.

Mientras tanto, Wolf convencía a Minmei para que cantara...

-Anda, mi amor, canta una cancioncita... a la agasajada le fascina como cantas.

-Pero cielo, Janice no está...No sé porqué no quiso venir, a veces pareciera que le tuviera miedo a los hombres!

-Linda, olvídate de Janice, acaso antes no cantabas sola?...Vamos, esta gente quiere escucharte...-Acto seguido Wolf se levantó de la silla y empezó a corear,

-Minmei, Minmei!- La gente siguió a Wolf en aquel coro.

-No, Jhonny, no me hagas esto!... te voy a matar!

-Más tarde me puedes matar....pero de amor- le dijo Wolf al oído mientras luego le hacía guiño con un ojo-...Ahora queremos que cantes....

-Por favor, Minmei..-dijo Kylie, quien se encontraba al lado de Ryu.

-Bueno....está bien....quizás un crossover...-dijo ella...-Kylie, te gusta alguna canción de algún artista en especial?

-Me gusta mucho el grupo ABBA, te sabes alguna?

-Por supuesto, te gusta _"Mamma mía"?_

-Claro que sí!

-Yo te puedo acompañar al piano!- dijo Izzy yendo hacia el piano que yacía al lado del pequeño escenario del bar.

.

.

-_Atención, señoras y señores!...-_ decía Rico por el micrófono- Acompañada al piano por la teniente-comandante Izzy Randal, y cantando la canción del grupo llamado...-Rico veía una papel donde había apuntado el nombre- ..._como les decía, el grupo es ABBA, y la canción es "Mamma mía"...les presentamos a la gran estrella: Lynn Minmei!_

-Bravo!- decía la gente al unísono...

-Lista, Izzy?

-Lista!

-...Y uno, y dos...y un, dos, tres, y......

.

**Mamma mia- Abba**

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when _

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end _

_Look at me now, will I ever learn? _

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control _

_There's a fire within my soul _

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring _

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh _

_._

_Mamma mia, here I go again _

_My my, how can I resist you? _

_Mamma mia, does it show again? _

_My my, just how much I've missed you _

_._

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted _

_Blue since the day we parted _

_Why, why did I ever let you go? _

_._

_Mamma mia, now I really know, _

_My my, I could never let you go….(ETC…)_

_._

_._

La gente coreaba y acompañaba con las palmas de sus manos la alegre canción que entonaba Minmei...y ella poco a poco lograba retomar esa efervecencia del público que tanto la llenaba.

.

.

Ya mas tarde en el mismo local...

-La velada fue bastante agradable, chicas, Khondy y yo ya nos vamos a casa-dijo Kim mientras se despedía.

-Fue un placer departir con usted la velada de hoy, teniente Kurosawa- indicaba Khonda antes de retirarse- Una vez más mil felicidades por su éxito en el simulador ante el capitán Tanner y espero que siga cosechando muchos más logros. Estoy seguro que la veré más adelante como capitana de algún nuevo escuadrón.

-Gracias, sargento Senvec- dio Kylie.

-Sammy, ya vámonos, nena!...El capitán Hunter nos requiere mañana bien temprano en el hangar.- Le dijo Jimmy Harlow, el piloto del Skull-5, a su novia- Además, quisiera que me prepararas alguito de comer en la casa antes de dormir, se me ha abierto el apetito.

-Está bien. Déjame llamar a Vanesa. Le prometí a Bob que la llevaría temprano a casa y con la euforia de la velada mira la hora que es. Bob debe estar esperándola despierto, tú sabes que él sin ella se aburre mucho, jeje!...

-Y entonces porqué no vino?

-Andaba bastante cansado...Ni te imaginas lo que es trabajar con Breetai y Exedore... Ellos empiezan muy temprano y son de los últimos que se van.

-Kevin, Tony también vienen con nosotros?- Le preguntó Harlow a sus compañeros de escuadrón e inseparables amigos de andanzas, Kevin Van Coreland, y Anthony "Tony" Lucca mejor conocidos como los Skulls 4 y 6.

-No se preocupen, amigos- respondió Kevin- Todavía nos falta una partida de billar.

* * *

-

En la casa de Wolf en la residencia militar...Luego de la velada...

-Listo! ya hablé con Janice y le dije que esta noche me quedaría a dormir acá contigo.

-Ya estaba dormida?

-Iba a eso. Desde que Lang me sugirió hace dos meses que me fuera a vivir con ella para que le hiciera compañía, no hay una sola noche en que ella no se acueste a dormir tarde, al parecer le encanta ver películas hasta avanzadas la horas.

-A veces ella me parece un poco extraña.

-A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, ella es muy hermosa, y no veo que tenga novio... y definitivamente con su actitud algo tosca hacia los hombres, difícilmente conseguirá uno.

-Lo que siempre me ha dicho es que por ahora prefiere estar sola.

-Wow...qué pérdida para las intenciones de cualquier admirador...

-Mmmm, Jhonny, me voy a poner celosa!- dijo Minmei esbozando una pequeña sonrisa..

-No tienes porqué....Además, amor, sobre la velada de hoy, Estuviste genial! Sigues siendo inspiración para mucha gente, Minmei- decía Wolf mientras hablaban recostados en la cama.

-Eso ya no me importa tanto...Yo solo quiero ser inspiración para ti.

-Tú sabes que lo eres, y con respecto a tu carrera, igualmente sabes que te apoyo en todo.

-Eso es tan importante para mí...Como una vez te conté, en un momento dado percibí que mi carrera fue en parte lo que daño mis relaciones anteriores...no te voy a negar que ahora tengo miedo.

-Todas las situaciones y todas las relaciones son distintas, Minmei...cuando un ciclo se cierra, empieza uno nuevo totalmente diferente.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Jhonny...Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que quieras..

-...Nunca me dejes!

-Tú sabes que no lo haré...

-Te amo, capitán Wolf!

-...Y yo a ti...

-Lo sé, Jhonny...

-...y ahora, querida...sabes qué?....

-Dime...

-Puedes cumplir esa promesa del bar y empezar a matarme...de amor?- preguntó Wolf mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso.

* * *

.

Ryu estacionó el carro frente a la casa de Kylie y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella se colocó frente a él en la entrada de su casa en el vecindario militar y lo miraba con sus bellos ojos orientales, su nariz con algunas pecas, lo que le daba un aspecto casi infantil y su largo cabello negro peinado de medio lado.

-Ryu, gracias por acompañarme, para mí fue muy especial que estuvieras conmigo esta noche.

-De nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo él algo sonrojado.

Ella lo miraba y se perdía en sus dulces ojos chocolates-verdosos y su cabello rebelde caoba que se batía con el aire. Se sentía sumamente enamorada de ese hombre tan detallista, galante, enigmático y misterioso a la vez.

-Ryu, yo, quisiera saber si tú...bueno, esté...yo quisiera...

Él la miraba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa como presintiendo lo que ella quería pedirle. Finalmente ella se decidió.

-Quisiera saber si te gustaría pasar a tomar un poco de té verde mientras charlamos...

Él cautivado por los muchos encantos de su anfitriona y atormentado por aquellos pensamientos hacia Lisa que consideraba impuros y que deseaba sacar con fuerza de su corazón, le respondió.

-Sí...

Kylie sintió que un terremoto la estremecía y su pulso se aceleró. Abrió la puerta, tomó la mano de él, entraron, y la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente con llave. Varias luces se encendieron....

Al cabo de unas horas, toda la casa quedó en oscuridad. La última luz en apagarse fue la de su cuarto.

* * *

.

Ella continuaba arriba de él en lo que ambos llamaban el _"El tercer Round"._ Él sentía el movimiento de sus caderas, la suavidad de sus muslos, su cuerpo húmedo y la tibieza de sus besos. Si el mundo se acabara y tuviera que morirse, lo haría gustoso bajo ese cuerpo tan espectacular que lo transportaba al cielo y lo bajaba el infierno para luego traerlo de vuelta en un instante...ese cuerpo tan exquisito, tan, perfecto, tan suyo...solo suyo...

De pronto, tuvo la urgencia de ser juez y parte. Tenía que escucharlo de sus labios, de su boca, de su alma. La acarició por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él para besarla apasionadamente. Fue entonces en ese momento que bruscamente decidió cambiar de posición sin salir de su cuerpo; ella quedó abajo y él arriba...

Él la embestía fuertemente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Ella arañaba su espalda y gemía, excitada de placer con cada embestida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, para poder concentrarse aún más en la profunda sensación de aquella unión sexual y espiritual. Entonces, él quería más...quería oírlo una y otra vez de sus labios.

-Lisa, mírame!

Ella abrió los ojos con esa mirada felina hambrienta de deseo y clavó su pupila en la pupila azul de él...Ella se sentía en la gloria. Ni siquiera Karl Riber la había hecho tocar jamás los límites del éxtasis, el desenfreno, el clímax, la locura misma, como solo Rick Hunter sabía hacerlo. Sencillamente él estaba a otro nivel. Mientras ella acariciaba entre sus dedos los cabellos negros de su hombre, él recorría con su lengua todos los rincones de su pecho y sus senos...hasta que hizo un alto a aquella sedienta desesperación.

-Dime que eres solo mía...Dime que siempre serás solo para mí...-dijo él suplicante.

Aquella petición de él terminó por excitarla aún más, mientras sentía como él la poseía con tanta fuerza, tanta pasión, tanta fiereza, que hubo un momento en que sintió desmayarse entre sus brazos y vagar por el Edén al morir por tanto amor...Tuvo que sacar su casta y hacerle sentir que ella era capaz de responder cuerdamente de la misma manera, en medio de tanta locura sexual.

-Solo tú eres mi dueño...Siempre, siempre voy a ser solo tuya...te lo juro!- le contestó mientras el continuaba una y otra vez con su feroz embestida.

-Y yo soy solo tuyo, Lisa...mi amor...nadie te ha amado ni deseado tanto como lo he hecho yo- Pasando la mano por el rostro de ella y echando hacia atrás su largo cabello tuvo la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía en ese momento de fascinación.

-Con la sangre misma de mis venas te marcaría la frente...- él la besaba en medio de los ojos-... para que todos vieran a quien perteneces...

Si ella pensaba que había tocado la cima del cielo, aquellas palabras lograron elevarla a un plano de excitación inigualable...era como si el plus ultra de todas las divinas chakras de su universo se abrieran en ella, logrando converger en un aura completamente sexual y espiritual donde él se fundía como la mismísima flor de loto en las aguas de su manantial.

Esa noche ella volvió a jurarse que no habría ser humano en el mundo ni en un millón de años capaz de separarla de ese hombre....y él pensó igual.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente...

Max y Miriya habían llegado a la base bastante temprano, pues Rick les había indicado el día anterior que había reunión de líderes de escuadrón a las 7:30 a.m. Mientras desayunaban en el área de la cafetería de la base, a lo lejos, tras los grandes ventanales vieron llegar a los Hunter, quienes se despedían con un largo y apasionado beso, algo ya común en ellos sin importarles quién estuviera en frente, incluyendo a Leonard o Maistroff, para luego dirigirse en direcciones contrarias cada uno a sus respectivos puestos, él en la base y ella en el carro hacia la nueva sub base Terranova.

-No me acordaba que Lisa entraba hoy- dijo Max a su esposa.

-Se me había olvidado decírtelo. Ayer me habló para informármelo. Parecía un poco afligida por separase del bebé.

-Eso es lógico, pero se acostumbrará, así como te sucedió con Dana.

-Maximilian, crees que ya debemos bajar con el capitán?

-Aún no, amor, todavía no son las 7:00 am...Además, Khonda me informó que primero Rick se iba a reunir con el Skull.

* * *

.

Abajo, en el Hangar del escuadrón Delta...Aaron Tanner llegaba a la base después de una larga charla nocturna con Claudia, en medio de un par de Whiskeys y otros aperitivos.

-Qué hubo, texano?...No te vi anoche en la mini celebración de Kurosawa- dijo Wolf, quien iba de paso hacia el Hangar de los Alphas, que quedaba justo al lado.

-Ja-Ja-Ja...qué chistosito.

-Vamos, Tanner, acepta la patada en el trasero de una vez por todas!

- Jódete! –añadió Tanner con su característica sonrisa... y cerrando su mano en forma de puño le dejaba ver exclusivamente el dedo del medio a Wolf, en un gesto obsceno.

-Jajaja! ...Eso no se ve bien en un niño lindo como tú, texano!- grito Wolf mientras seguía su paso hasta su hangar.

.

Al llegar al Hangar Delta Tanner observó que faltaban prácticamente la mitad de las unidades, lo que enfureció al versátil capitán.

-Igor, me puedes decir dónde mierda está la mitad de mi escuadrón?

-Bueno jefe...- dijo el segundo al mando del Delta-...usted sabe que ayer hubo una pequeña celebración...

-Pero qué demonios!...Quien rayos han creído estos hijos de puta que soy yo, acaso un bufón?...Bien podían celebrar, pero los cité temprano a todos. No voy a permitir que Rick me llame la atención por la indisciplina de ustedes!

Igor Ivanov, segundo al mando del Escuadrón Delta, sabía que muy pocas veces Aaron Tanner se molestaba, pero cuando lo hacía era capáz de arrancar cabezas con los dientes.

-Teniente Ivanov!- dijo Tanner mirando al piloto del Delta-2 y hablando firmemente- Infórmale a al sargento Phillips que agarre la maldita agenda telefónica y que se ponga a llamar a los bastardos que faltan!... Los quiero aquí a todos en 20 minutos, con o sin haberse bañado...e indícale que debe advertir que el que no está aquí para esa hora, que ni se aparezca durante los próximos diez años, o barreré el Hangar con sus traseros!

-Sí señor, enseguida!

* * *

.

Más al norte, en el hangar del escuadrón Alpha, Wolf terminaba de fumar su _Cohiba_, mientras veía la formación de las filas de sus pilotos

-Buenos días, Jon...Sumido en tus pensamientos?- preguntó Hiro Ishi, el segundo al mando del Escuadrón Alpha.

-Qué hubo, Ishi...todo bien con tu Alpha?...ya le revisaron los censores?

-Sí...todo bien!- y añadió-...Y si quieres podemos empezar, ya todos los chicos están aquí.

-Lo sé. No demoraré mucho dando las instrucciones, Rick nos espera en unos minutos.

-Oye, capitán..- agregó Ishi-...qué es ese escándalo en el Delta?...sucedió algo?

-Nada grave. Tú sabes, el texano se levantó con el pie izquierdo...síntoma post traumático al simulador...

-Ya veo!...está mandando para el infierno a todo el mundo jajaja!

-Así es, pero eso es lo de menos, Hiro... Lo importante es la reunión de ahora...sabes que tengo olfato de vieja guardia, y algo me huele a que será una misión...y una bastante peligrosa...

* * *

.

En el Hangar del escuadrón de la calavera y las tibias el grupo de pilotos esperaba las directrices de su líder...

-Khonda, ya están todos?- peguntó Rick.

-Sí, señor, desde hace diez minutos están listos para la formación, pasé la lista de los veiticuatro. Están todos los pilotos élites del escuadrón Skull, Señor: Oats, Hess, Van Corenland, Harlow, Lucca, Guissemann, Russo, Adams, Perantoni, Hickclin, Shaifudin, Haedike, Matsushita, Mack, Rivadeneira, Pierce, Le Bond, Smith, Simpson, Boyce, Martell, Hickenlooper, Taylor y Wess.

-...Y los líderes de los sub escuadrones?

-También, Señor, le indicó el nombre de los escuadrones presentes: _Lobo, Bermellón, Galeón, Pegasus, Titán, Centella, Portos, Boreal, Epsilon, Perseo, Onyx, Atlante, Eclipse, Azul y Dínamos._

-Perfecto, salgo enseguida.

.

-Atención!- indicó Oats mientras Rick se presentaba ante las filas perfectas de los Skulls, que irrumpían en el panorama de la base. Cuando salía a cubierta, lejos quedaban los relajos y las bromas. Rick Hunter se había vuelto en extremo disciplinado, muchos le atribuían su conducta a sus prácticas concienzudas de las artes marciales orientales; los menos ortodoxos, entre ellos, el trío, decían que había adquirido parte de los comportamientos militares rígidos de su esposa…Por el contrario, Lisa se percibía menos estricta e intransigente y más relajada y afable, tanto así que la propia Claudia pensaba que Rick y Lisa habían adquirido inconscientemente cada uno parte de la personalidad del otro.

* * *

.

Con la culminación de las reparaciones del Satélite Fábrica, éste volvió nuevamente a su posición original en el espacio, considerablemente alejado de la órbita terrestre. El Coronel Reinhard sería el encargado de la culminación de los trabajos del SDF-3, junto a Exedore y un grupo de expertos científicos.

Debido a los cambios en la programación del grupo exploratorio por la construcción de nuevos buques espaciales para la misión como para dejar los restantes en la Tierra, producto de la propuesta del capitán Norman Juneau, Lisa fue asignada por el Consejo Plenipotenciario a supervisar minuciosamente este proyecto en un recinto militar especial determinado para tal fin y para el arribo temporal de naves llamada _Sub base Terranova_, algo distante pero no tan lejos de la base de Macross.

-Vaya, parece que se ha adelantado mucho durante estos tres meses que estuve ausente- dijo Lisa.

-Como verás, todo anda en movimiento, capitana- dijo Claudia-…Y dime, cómo está mi ahijado?

-Muy bien, me costó bastante separarme de él en la mañana.

-Lo imaginé- dijo Claudia mientras el Trío se acercaba a ella con un saludo militar.

-Bienvenida Capitana! Ya la habíamos extrañado mucho por acá- Dijo Sammy.

-Gracias, chicas. Yo también las extrañe- dijo Lisa con una cálida sonrisa y un semblante un tanto infantil y risueño que el trío se preguntaba sobre los repentinos cambios en su personalidad en los últimos meses.

-Explícame sobre las instalaciones de Terranova, Kim.

-Enseguida- dijo Kim quien se ponía de pie sobre aquel lugar, para explicar como había sido distribuidas las oficinas y ya de último el recinto principal- Como verá este es el recinto Central de Terranova. La oficina principal es la suya y es está...-indicó Kim-... Venga por favor para mostrársela.

Al entrar Lisa vio una oficina bastante amplia con un gran escritorio y una cómoda silla giratoria ejecutiva. A su espalda reposaba un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver a una considerable distancia la Base Macross y el recinto de despegue de los aviones.

Dos enormes libreros adornaban las paredes aledañas a cada lado de su escritorio, en el cual ya reposaban una enorme cantidad de documentos, mucho de ellos por firma y sellos...otros como casos de estudios y sugerencias.

-En las paredes pondré unos cuadros de _Matissé, Renoir y Cessane_- a Lisa le encantaban las pinturas impresionistas- y mañana pondré algunas fotos en el escritorio...Pero no puedo negar que la oficina es linda....Y por supuesto que en aquel inmenso escritorio colocó algunos portaretratos con fotos. La primera era de bebé Roy con los ojitos abiertos cargado por Rick. La segunda era una de Rick y ella abrazados y una más pequeña de su padre y su madre.

-La oficina frente a la suya es la de la comandante Grant. Sammy y yo estaremos en la recepción de su oficina, mientras que Vanesa estará en la recepción de la comandante Grant.

-Excelente!...Hay algún caso pendiente de extrema urgencia que requiera mi asistencia inmediata?

-Por ahora no, capitana. Más tarde el General Maistrof desea reunirse con usted para evaluar avances sobre los algunos cruceros. Mientras tanto, el coronel Forsythe será el encargado de mostrarle a usted todo lo concerniente a dichos avances. El estará llegando en dos días.

-Muy bien...El coronel Forsythe era muy amigo de mi padre, me alegra tenerlo en mi equipo.

-Otra cosa, capitana. El almirante Global le envió esta nota temprano en la mañana.

-Gracias, procederé a revisarla junto con todo este cerro de papeles- dijo Lisa mientras veía al menos 20 cartapacios sobre su escritorio.

-Algo más, capitana?

-Por ahora eso es todo, puedes retirarte, Kim...- dijo Lisa mientras se sentaba y procedía a analizar la nota.

.

En dicha nota, Global le informaba que, como parte de una "alianza" entre las corrientes de las Fuerzas Unidas, específicamente de las RDF y la in crescendo, Cruz del Sur, el General Anatole Leonard anunciaba que el Comandante Wyatt Morán se incorporaba a partir de la fecha al Consejo Plenipotenciario, como segundo representante de esa organización.

-Se puede?- preguntó Claudia luego de dar unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro de la oficina.

-Claro, amiga, tú siempre eres bienvenida- agregó Lisa sin dejar de ver la nota.

-Pareces concentrada- dijo Claudia.

-Vaya...Lo que nos faltaba...- dijo Lisa con un dejo de desánimo y previendo que con la llegada de Morán, las cosas llegarían a calentarse un poco más en la mesa de negociaciones....

-Veo que esa carta te ha dejado un mal sabor de boca.

-Por supuesto. Global me anuncia la llegada de un nuevo mequetrefe al Consejo. Conoces a Wyatt Morán, no?

-No personalmente, pero sí he oído de él.

-Si pensabas que Leonard era una pulga en el trasero de un perro, pues este tipo es la mismísima sarna.

-Jajaja!...Debe ser terrible!- Dijo Claudia.

-No tienes idea, amiga...

-Lisa, cambiando drásticamente el tema quería decirte que como jefa de operaciones tácticas generales le pedí a Kim que yo quería informarte personalmente de una noticia que sé que te agradará.

-Si es agradable, claro que me interesa saberlo...

-Hace una semana vino transferida desde la Base-6, la comandante Helena Chase, como nueva controladora aérea y a tu disposición para unirse al equipo. Por ahora está en la torre de control. Allí en la mesa tienes la nota de Global que habla sobre ese tema.

-Helena?...De veras?...No puede ser!...Mi amiga de la academia militar, jajaja!...Tantos años sin verla. Claudia, que alegría!...Dentro de un rato iré a la Torre a saludarla!

-Wow! sabría que te agradaría la noticia, aunque no pensé que te pondrías tan eufórica con su llegada...

-Oh, Clau, amiga, no te pongas así...Sé que Helena nunca te terminó de caer bien por los sentimientos de Roy hacia ella, pero al final ella y Roy quedaron como buenos amigos.

-Claro, una vez que conoció a Jack Archer... Sino, estoy segura que hubiera tenido una relación intensa con Roy.

-Pero eso solo fue una posibilidad, amiga. Cuando Roy te conoció, Helena pasó al olvido para él, y te consta...

-Lo sé...solo que siempre me ha sido un poco difícil tragarla.

-Eso ya es historia vieja....Recuerda que luego la pobre Helena pasó un verdadero calvario por la otra relación de Archer, Izzy Randal, que para mayor complejidad también era mi compañera en la academia, aunque un par niveles menor que nosotras....Es irónico, yo que tanto regañaba a Helena por esa situación y años después yo quedé en las mismas con Rick y Minmei.

-Tienes razón. El pasado no se puede borrar, y yo no puedo negar el hecho de que a Roy le gustaba Helena en su pasado, ella para mí es solo como un _"deja vu"-_ añadió Claudia-...Y hablando de la relación con Archer, hasta donde sé, él no se quedó con ninguna de las dos...

-Luego de su aparatoso accidente que lo tuvo por mucho tiempo en cama y que lo imposibilitó de unirse a la Base Macross como líder de uno de los escuadrones, tengo entendido que pudo recuperarse y luego fue requerido en Medio Oriente y luego a Base Australia, donde permanece como miembro de las Fuerzas Aéreas de la US Air Force- Indicó Lisa -En cuanto a Fokker y tú, no fuiste la primera mujer en su vida, pero sí fuiste la última y creo que eso fue lo más importante...- añadió-...Sobre lo otro, la historia de Helena fue triste. Además, cuando me enteré que había sobrevivió a Base Alaska junto con otros diez soldados me alegró muchísimo pero luego me entristecí al saber que ella no se quedó con su príncipe....

-Sí, eso es muy duro...

-Bueno, y sobre Archer, Roy descurbió a un gran piloto...Dónde este, sé que estará orgulloso de él.

-Es cierto. Roy Fokker era un mujeriego empedernido, pero con un gran corazón y mucho olfato para encontrar muy buenos pilotos. Tuvo muchos pupilos que ahora son grandes militares. Hasta donde sé siempre me habló de sus tres descubrimientos favoritos porque además fueron sus amigos; Shin Kudo, al que lamentablemente no conocí, Jack Archer y por supuesto Rick Hunter.

-En fin, amiga, espero que luego de tantos años tú y Helena se lleven bien. Me duele decirlo, pero nuestro travieso Fokker ya no está en este mundo y mi buen amigo Archer brilla por su ausencia.

-Y hablando del _"Gigante Asesino"- _Claudia recordó que así le llamaban a Jack Archer en las Fuerzas Aéreas- Roy me dijo una vez que entre Archer y tú hubo algo antes de que él tuviera algo con Helena o Izzy.

-Claudia!..Qué cosas dices?...A qué te refieres con "algo"?...Jack y yo solo fuimos amigos!...Roy te exageró la historia!

-Jajaja!...Lisa, no es para tanto... Roy solo me contó que Archer y tú salieron muchas veces durante tu último año en la Academia y un par de veces en Cabo Cañaveral, antes de llegar a la Base Macross. Para nadie era un misterio que tú le gustabas, incluso hasta donde sé te propuso ser su novia.

-Sí fue cierto que salimos y que me pidió ser su novia, pero yo solo lo veía como amigo y se lo dejé bien claro. Recuerda que Riber era mi prometido. Hubiera sido una falta de respeto de mi parte...además luego, yo misma ayudé a Helena en sus intenciones con Jack y como sabes, terminaron saliendo.

-...Y de paso me hiciste un favor porque Roy y yo regresamos...-añadió Claudia-... pero es extraño, porque Roy me dijo que una vez en una fiesta en casa de Archer ustedes....-Lisa no dejó que terminara la siguiente frase...

-Shhhh!...Claudia!...No te atrevas a mencionar eso!...Dios mío, yo ni siquiera lo recordaba!...

-Entonces, fue cierto que Jack y tú pasaron a mayores luego de aquella fiesta?

-Por supuesto que no!...Pero es que ese Fokker era terrible con la lengua!...De unos simples besos no pasamos, yo estaba algo pasadita en cocteles y emocionalmente inestable...Tenía muchos meses sin saber de Riber y pensé que se había olvidado de mí. ...Jack fue mi paño de lágrimas y yo me encontraba vulnerable, era joven e inexperta...Eso fue todo, puedes preguntarle a Vanesa que estaba en aquella fiesta!

-Uy, no te alteres!...te creo, amiga...Para ti debió ser muy difícil que un hombre tan guapo como Jack Archer te diera un par de besos y se "aprovechara" de tu inestabilidad, jajaja!- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa-...Solo te preguntaré una última cosa...

-Que cosa?- preguntó Lisa algo angustiada.

-Cómo besa Archer?

-Claudia Grant!...- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y haciendo un además con su mano derecha señalando a Claudia en señal de_ "te lo advierto, una más y me las pagarás"._

-Te salvas porque estoy tratando de tomar todo con tranquilidad. Rick y yo nos prometimos que nada iba a estresar nuestros karmas positivos.

-Karmas?...vaya, ustedes dos últimamente si que andan bastante adentrados a esas doctrinas orientales...Les están sacando un muy buen provecho por lo que veo- dijo Claudia con suspicacia.

-A qué te refieres?

-A que debes tratar de arreglarte un poco mejor el cuello del uniforme. Veo por allí alguna que otra marca del delito.

-Queeeé?...En serio?...- dijo Lisa buscando instantáneamente la cartera y echando mano de un pequeño espejo para mirarse el cuello-... Demonios!, pensé que lo había cubierto con el maquillaje!...Qué vergüenza! las chicas debieron haberlo notado también.

-No seas exagerada. Apenas se nota. Solo que yo soy bastante observadora y estoy lo bastante cerca, y lo sabes. Además, si ellas lo hubieran notado ya estuvieran las tres riendo tras esa puerta.- dijo Claudia mientras veía que lisa se colocaba un collar que traía en su cartera colocándoselo en el acto.

-Jmmm!..Por lo que veo te dieron bastante amor anoche...Fueron unos instantes bastantes sabrosones, o me equivoco?

-Efectivamente, no te equivocas- dijo Lisa suspirando mientras una pequeña risa aparecía al recordar aquellos momentos vividos la noche anterior junto a su esposo-...Anoche fue algo fuera de lo normal....

-De veras?- peguntó Claudia con esa típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Absolutamente...cuando pienso que Rick Hunter continúa haciéndome sentir plena con esas sensaciones que tanto me gustan, vuelve a sorprenderme gratamente con aquella pasión tan característica de él...

-Siempre me haz dicho que él está "a otro nivel".

-Pero anoche me demostró que está "por encima del nivel", jajajaja!- rieron al unísono.

-No sabes como me alegra que su relación esté cada día mejor- dijo Claudia un poco más tranquila, luego de su conversación con Tanner la noche anterior, sobre Ryu Dyson. Claudia se había jurado a sí misma que cuidaría la relación de Rick y Lisa con su vida misma si fuera posible. No permitiría que nadie interfiriera en ella, pues ahora debía velar también por el bienestar de su querido ahijado, Roy, ese niño que tanto adoraba.

-Dime, Lisa...piensas seguir con esas famosas clases de Tai Chi?

-Por supuesto que sí!...Me encantan, además Ryu es un excelente instructor, me tiene muchísima paciencia.

-Pero porqué no pruebas otras cosas?...Quizás el ballet clásico. Una vez me dijiste que lo practicabas antes de ingresar a la academia militar.

-Qué?...De ninguna manera!...para mí el ballet ya pasó a la historia, además con el tai chi le saco provecho a muchas facetas de mi productividad física y espiritual.

-La verdad, Lisa es que no me gusta nada que practiques esas cosas.

-Claudia, qué te sucede?...estás actuando algo extraña..

-No es nada, amiga, solo que pudieras hacer algún otro deporte, quizás en compañía mía y de las chicas allá en el gimnasio.

-Es que tu no conoces las bondades del Tai Chi- añadió Lisa con determinación- Eres tú quien deberías practicar conmigo!...Si quieres, puede decirle a Ryu que te acepte como su alumna.

Esto...- pensó Claudia calladamente-...va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé...

* * *

.

Afuera, el trío chismeaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la base.

-Chicas, tengo informes desde el hangar de los Deltas que indican que el capitán Tanner está hecho un energúmeno porque la mayoría de los chicos llegaron tarde, entre ellos la Geisha- dijo Sammy.

-Recuerden que la geisha se fue a casa con el samurai equis- dijo Kim

-En serio?..Cual fue tu fuente fidedigna?- preguntó Vanesa.

-Palabra de girl Scout!- dijo Kim-..Cuando Khondy y yo pasamos en el carro, luego de dejar Oats y Hess, que por cierto no podían con sus vidas de lo alcoholizados que estaban, vimos el carro de Ryu estacionado en casa de Kylie, y eran ya como las tres de la mañana....y adivinen...

-Ay, qué...suelta la cocoa rápido!- dijo Vanesa.

-...Pues toda, absolutamente todas las luces estaban apagadas....

-Noooo!, jajajaja!....Creo que ya se le hizo a la Geisha!- dijo Sammy.

-Con ese hombre yo también me hubiera quedado dormida, aunque Tanner me pateara luego el trasero en el Hangar de los Delta, jajaja!- dijo Kim.

-Oye, Vanesa- agregó Sammy- No creas que se me ha olvidado que hay una conversación pendiente.

-A qué conversación te refieres?- Preguntó la chica de los lentes.

-Pues a la historia de la Comandante Helena Chase con el Capitán Fokker.

-Shhhh!...habla bajo que Claudia está allí...- dijo Vanesa.

-Pues entonces cuenta la historia rápido!- intervino Kim.

-Está bien, pero aquí no!...Qué tal si lo hablamos a la hora del almuerzo?

-Trato hecho!- dijeron Kim y Sammy al unísono.

-Oye, cambiando de tema, le notaron la "pechonalidad" a Lisa?- preguntó Sammy-...Acaso serán implantes?

-Ay, Sammy, no seas boba...-dijo Kim-...recuerda que ella no hace mucho dio a luz y luego de ello las mujeres suelen quedar así por un tiempo y es debido a la lactancia...no todas, pero en su mayoría...

-Si llego a tener un hijo, yo al menos espero quedar así... Pero que sea permanente!- dijo Sammy-... Luego no tendría que gastar en unos implantes.

-Quieres operarte y ponerte implantes?- preguntó Vanesa- eso es una frivolidad y una ridiculez!...Así te ves bien... o es que acaso Harlow te quiere "pechugona"?

-No, para nada....Pero a mí me gustarían más grandes!...tengo los senos algo pequeños y quiero que me queden al menos como las nuevas "lolas" de Carmen Elektra o Hillary Duff.

-Jajajaja!...Sammy, definitivamente- añadió Kim- estás más loca que una cabra!

* * *

.

De vuelta al Hangar del Escuadrón Skull, Luego de romper filas, los pilotos se reunieron en su salón particular. Rick Hunter terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones sobre una misión de reconocimiento y apoyo a las fuerzas armadas de Winnipeg.

-...Así que ya lo saben. Esta tarde estaré informando cuáles serán las unidades que realizarán dicho reconocimiento en Canadá, y aquellos sub escuadrones que emprenderán la misión de apoyo hacia Sudamérica...Pueden retirarse!

-Sí, Señor!- dijeron todos mientras se iban retirando del recinto.

-Oats, Hess, vengan acá!- añadió Rick, mientras a esos dos pilotos se les congelaba el espinazo al saber qué les diría su jefe.

-Sí señor!- indicaron al unísono, mientras mantenían su posición de firmes con la mirada fija hacia el frente, al tiempo que quedaban solos en aquel recinto.

-Primero, jamás, pero jamás vuelvan a llamarme a mi casa fuera de las horas laborables!... a menos, claro, que yo se los haya pedido o que sea extremadamente necesario, y nunca se atrevan a hacerlo en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban. Si hay algo que detesto es a los alcohólicos!... y quiero pensar que ustedes no esa etapa tan deplorable para un ser humano, porque si no los relevaré inmediatamente de sus puestos.

Oats y Hess palidecieron...

-Segundo, jamás en sus vidas quiero volverlos a sentir con olor o humor a licor como la mañana de hoy!... Ustedes no son unos niños. Se tratan nada más y nada menos que de los pilotos del Skull 2 y 3, y no permitiré que todo el honor de este escuadrón se venga abajo por un par de mequetrefes que al mismo tiempo de ser excelentes pilotos, son unos parranderos consumados!...No quiero volverme agresivo o perjudicial con ustedes, pero de volver a sentirlos con olor a alcohol, les patearé el trasero tan fuerte a ambos que caerán de cabeza en el Cabo de Hornos y luego de dañar sus expedientes con los peores términos que se puedan imaginar, desearán no haber nacido.....Entendieron?...- Dijo Rick con una mirada tan dura y un timbre de voz tan tosco que los pilotos creyeron por un instante que el mismo Lucifer lo estaba amenazando.

-Ahora largo de aquí!

-Sí Señor- respondieron los pilotos abandonando el salón como alma que lleva al diablo.

.

-Cielos, Oats, debemos empezar a recortar las fiestas!- dijo Hess

-Tienes razón. Te juro que voy a moderarme, igual tienes que hacerlo tú. No podemos permitir que el jefe les de nuestros puestos a Van Corenland o Harlow- añadió Oats.

.

Afuera de la sala Jimmy Harlow tenía algunos planes para la tarde...

-Hey Kevin, qué te parece si mañana al terminar la supervisión del área norte nos largamos un rato a **_"El Oso"_ **con Lucca?- preguntó Harlow- dicen Hess y Oats que los del convoy de las Cruz del Sur van a pagar las rondas por la llegada del tal coronel Wyatt Morán.

_"El Oso"_ era un bar exclusivamente para los pilotos e invitados especiales. Era administrado por la coronela retirada Victoria Swank. Las malas lenguas decían que en los tiempos jurásicos había tenido un romance con Global. Pero quienes hubieran podido constatar tal _affair_, en su mayoría habían pasado a mejor vida.

-Hermano, me parece excelente!- contestó el chico- ...Total, para nosotros la misión de Winnipeg será pan comido. Por suerte no nos mandaron a las Guyanas.

Jimmy Harlow, Kevin Van Corenland y Tony Lucca tenían 21 años, y eran los mejores amigos desde la escuela militar. Cuando se juntaban con Oats, Hess, y algunos otros del "Estado Mayor" del escuadrón Skull, se les llamaba _**"The Band of Brothers"**_ por las "travesuras" que solían hacer cuando se organizaban los ratos de esparcimiento.

.

Mientras, Khonda entraba a la oficina de Rick, anunciándole que los capitanes de los escuadrones lo estaban esperando.

-Hazlos pasar- dijo Rick, al tiempo que sacaba dos carpetas y algunos otros implementos necesarios a la hora de explicar la misión.

-Capitán Jonathan Wolf, y los capitanes Aaron Tanner, Max Sterling y Miriya Sterling, líderes de los escuadrones Alpha, Delta, Angel y Ghost, respectivamente, presentándonos ante usted, Comandante Hunter- indicó Wolf, quien de los anunciados, era el líder de escuadrón de mayor antigüedad.

-Descansen y tomen asiento, capitanes- dijo Rick- Procederé inmediatamente a informarles lo que me indicó el Almirante Global...

Algunos rostros se enseriaron aún más

-Prepárence, la misión a la que se enfrentarán los seleccionados no es juego...

.

* * *

*********

**-Como muchos saben, Jack Archer, Helena Chase, Izzy Randal e Hiro Ishi son cuatro de los personajes principales del videojuego Robotech Battlecry, donde también participan Roy Fokker, Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, y Linn Minmei.**

**-Shin Kudo es el** **personaje central de la OVA Macross Zero, junto a Roy Fokker y otros personajes.**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**-PUNTO DE QUIEBRA-**

**.**

* * *

T.R. Edwards desde un par de meses atrás, le había pedido a Leonard que le prestara un caza veritech que Zand tenía en las galeras de la sucursal de la CDS cerca de Ciudad Monumental. Allí, todas las tardes sobrevolaba el área y practicaba con aquella nave, recordando sus mejores momentos con el Ghost-1, cuya armazón había perecido en las gélidas temperaturas de la Base Alaska luego de la lluvia de la muerte.

El Ghost-1 nunca había vuelto a nacer. Luego de la lluvia de la muerte, cuando se pensó que Edwards había muerto, al igual que "Spoom" Rodman, el oficial segundo al mando, la plana del Ghost se sumió en una profunda recesión y abatimiento. Que desencadenó en la decisión de Global de esparcir a sus miembros por los otros cuatro escuadrones, ya que la constante indisciplina y falta de respeto a quienes Global ponía al frente del Ghost, terminaron por agotarle la paciencia.

Después del ataque final de Khyron, se decidió reorganizar nuevamente dicho escuadrón, ya que eventualmente sus unidades ocasionaban problemas en los otros escuadrones, y Global caviló en que eran mejor_ "juntos que revueltos"..._siempre y cuando supieran comportarse a la altura de una excepcional piloto como Miriya Sterling. Esto causó roncha en los Ghosts, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo a fin de mantenerse unidos como escuadrón y aceptando nuevas unidades para complacencia de la zentraedi.

Sin embargo, Miriya se negaba a pintar su nave roja por el negro color característico de los Ghost, y solo se limitó a que le quitaran la pintura del logo del Skull y sobre aquel retoque quedose entonces la gélida insignia de su nuevo escuadrón con la muerte y la hoz.... Gregg Benson, el segundo al mando, utilizaba el Ghost-2, por lo que nunca fue utilizado el legendario Ghost-1....Aquello era como una complicidad por parte de los Ghosts, por respeto a Edwards.

.

Edwards iba lenta y silenciosamente, día con día, y con la complicidad de Leonard, recuperando su extraordinaria y mortal habilidad en el vuelo gracias a sus prácticas vespertinas.

Desde que había retornado, hacía casi un año. Nunca había pisado la base militar, ni mucho menos los hangares. Esporádicamente se había encontrado a uno que otro de sus antiguos compañeros, pero él siempre buscaba la manera de terminar sus conversaciones para retirarse solitariamente- todavía no es el momento- se decía a sí mismo cuando se alejaba.

Muchos de los Ghosts, que en un principio albergaba la idea del retorno de su líder, poco a poco se fueron desanimando al percatarse con hechos que para él, su escuadrón ya no tenía importancia alguna.

Sin embargo, el Dr. Lazlo Zand, aupado por Leonard, había trabajado secretamente en el proyecto de construcción de un Veritech, el cual se encontraba ya listo en un área aledaña a la base, un poco más distante de los otros hangares. Él aún conservaba su uniforme de entre las pocas cosas que había podido recoger de lo que le habían guardado uno de sus compañeros, cuando se creía que estaba muerto.

Zand junto el técnico de la nave esperaban impacientemente al piloto.

* * *

.

En la oficina de Rick...

-... Y esa es la historia capitanes, tuve que escoger a dos de ustedes para esa misión. Evalué muchos puntos de cada uno de ustedes, pero ahondando en la perspectiva de la experiencia táctico militar- añadió Rick- Los seleccionados junto con los pilotos asignados y los grupos de sub escuadrones escogidos, deberán primero arribar a la reestructurada base de **Guantánamo**, donde permanecerán tres días para intercambiar las estrategias pertinentes y evaluar la cantidad de logística necesaria para la misión con los coroneles **Aníbal Pedroza** y **Patricia Santana.**

Al oír ese último nombre el corazón de Wolf dio un vuelco, el cual evidentemente pudo disimular muy bien dada su experiencia controlando sus propios reflejos, emociones e instintos al frente de muchas vicisitudes.

-Tienen alguna pregunta?- preguntó Rick.

-Cómo será el itinerario de la misión en Venezuela?- preguntó Wolf con la mirada fija en el tablero de la oficina de Rick, donde reposaba el mapa de Suramérica.

-Paso a explicarles; luego de Guantánamo, serán referidos a la base _**"General José Antonio Páez"** _en **Puerto Ayacucho**, en la Región de **Venezuela**, cuadrante Sur, área 26, donde se encontrarán con los comandos, y las unidades participantes en la operación, entre ellos los grupos aéreos de cazas números 11, 12 y 16, bajo el mando del Coronel **Ron Bartley** y los escuadrones de Vigilancia y control y de Artillería y defensa, liderizados por el **Brigadier Di Pascuale**, encargado principal de la estrategia de ataque y quien luego los guiará hacia la región del **Delta Amacuro**, para luego llegar a **las Guyanas**.

-Algo más?...-Un silencio sepulcral recorrió el recinto.

-Entonces procederé a decirles quiénes fueron elegidos para la Misión Guyana.

* * *

.

En el Hangar de los Ghost....

El Jeep fue estacionado cerca del área del hangar del escuadrón Ghost. Adentro, los pilotos del llamado **"Escuadrón de la muerte"** yacían tranquilamente de un lado al otro, algunos haciendo bromas, otros bebiendo petit colas, jugando a la máquina de videojuegos aéreos o simplemente conversando.

Entre esos que conversaban se encontraba el **"ala radical"** y más problemática del grupo Ghost, un **sub grupo VIP** que se auto consideraban los selectos, es decir, los más fieles seguidores a Edwards, que de paso odiaban a Miriya y atendían sus órdenes a regañadientes. Eran aquellos de mayor tiempo en aquel escuadrón, escogidos indiscutiblemente por el mismo T.R. Edwards, entre ellos **Erich _"Raven"_ Hartmann III**.....**Gunard _"Hammer"_ Lethovaara**...... **George _"Seahawk"_ Bishop,** y por ultimo, **Manfred _"Psycho"_ Von Richtofen IV**, descendiente de aquel héroe aviador que una vez fuera llamado **_"El Barón Rojo"._ **En la base eran conocidos como **_"Los Malditos"_** por sus acciones bélicas y extrema crueldad sin ningún tipo de piedad ni pacto alguno con el enemigo . Grupo de **descendientes de ases de la aviación** de la **primera y segunda guerra mundial.**

El Escuadrón Ghost ciertamente estaba formado por no decir en su totalidad por descendientes de hijos de excelentes aviadores y héroes de guerras de antaño, como le inculcó Edwards Padre a Edwards hijo. Todos graduados de las mejores escuelas militares. Por los conceptos de Edwards, que eran los mismos de muchos de los altos mandos radicales extremistas conservadores de las RDF, según él decía, allí **nunca hubo lugar para empíricos** como Fokker o Hunter, ni mucho menos para **"extraterrestres" **como Miriya.

Psycho en los tiempos de T.R. había sido asignado por él como el Ghost-3, puesto que perdió ante la llegada de Boheme quien había sido designado por Global para ocupar dicho puesto y desde entonces el piloto no veía la forma de como vengarse del almirante.

.

Ese día, "Los Malditos" se econtraban dentro del hangar Ghost, discutiendo sobre ciertos asuntos concernientes a sus misiones.

-Te lo dije, Psycho, ese estúpido de Hunter no nos va a tomar en cuenta para nada y como siempre la zentraedi va a seguir sus órdenes como perra faldera- dijo Hammer- siempre nos perdemos toda la acción, ya estoy harto de inspecciones y reconocimientos...quiero matar zentraedis de una maldita vez!

-...Y entonces que diablos pretendes que yo haga? ...ponerle una maldita _USI_ en la frente a ese patán para que nos envíe a donde queremos?- respondió Psycho mientras tomaba una petit cola- Debes entender que el del problema no es Hunter, sino el idiota de Global. Ese viejo nos odia...

-Si por mi fuera le metería una granada en los cojones a Global para que explotara y de paso se llevara a Miriya al otro mundo- añadió Raven.

-Jajaja!- rió Seahawk quien usualmente le celebraba las bromas a Raven- Oye Raven, solo que debes tener cuidado, no te vaya a pasar como a Hammer que le tocó el culo a Miriya y ella casi lo muele a golpes.

-Cállate imbécil!-dijo Hammer visiblemente molesto mientras los ostros se reían-...Me agarró desprevenido....Además, sé que en el fondo a ella le gustó...

-Sí, como no...Le gustó romperte el cuello, jajaja!- rió Seahawk.

.

De pronto, Psycho dejó de tomar la gaseosa en un instante en que algo llamaba poderosamente su atención, haciendo que el piloto quedará por segundos en una especie de letargo captado inmediatamente por Seahawk.

-La muerte llamando a Psycho...Hey, Psycho!...qué te sucede?- preguntó Seahawk.

-No!....no puede ser!- dijo Psycho alarmado en medio del desconcierto de sus compañeros que no entendían lo que le sucedía.

Psycho tiró la lata al piso con más de la mitad de la bebida y acto seguido se bajó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado de un solo salto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las afueras del hangar. Sus otros compañeros y algunos más lo siguieron detrás para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En su mente, Psycho se repetía una y otra vez _"no puede ser!...juraría que acabo de verlo aquí, en la base....era él...llevaba el uniforme de vuelo del Ghost; me miró... con aquella soberbia y fiereza como cuando íbamos a la victoria...juro que lo vi pasar..."_

-Psycho, que diablos pasa?- preguntó Raven, viendo para todas partes.

-Lo vi!... juro que lo vi!- respondió Psycho

-Pero viste a quién?...Estás pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma o la muerte misma- dijo Hammer.

-No, era peor que eso...-dijo Psycho hablando en ese estilo que solo ellos comprendían.

-Entonces...quieres decir que....- esbozó Seahawk.

-El capitán?....T.R.?...Acaso viste a T.R.?...con un demonio Psycho! -dijo Raven mirando a todos lados- Acaso viste al jefe?...Está aquí?...Dónde?

-Es....es él!...miren- dijo Psycho señalando hacia el área de los hangares nuevos- Sí, estoy seguro que es él...allá va muchachos!

-Parece que es él....Jajajaja!....no puede ser!....Capitán!- dijo Hammer.

Acto seguido, aquellos hombre emprendieron una carrera para alcanzar a aquel que, bastante alejado, caminaba a paso rápido hacia el otro extremo del hangar. Muchos otros de los Ghost los siguieron, mientras Gregg Benson y Friedrich Boheme, los Ghost 2 y 3, respectivamente, salían corriendo tras ellos.

-Qué diablos pasa, muchachos, a donde creen van?- preguntó Boheme.

-No hay nada que hacer, Fried...Déjalos en paz...-dijo Benson percatándose de la situación en medio de una sonrisa de satisfacción-...Estoy seguro que vieron a Edwards. Ya te había comentado que tarde o temprano aparecería.

-Capitán!....capitán Edwards!- gritó Psycho quien iba apresuradamente sobre la gigantesca pista...Sin embargo el hombre parecía no inmutarse ante aquellos gritos.

-Con un demonio, sí es él!- dijo Raven mientras se acercaban y le notaban su paso rápido sin voltear- ...Capitán, somos nosotros!-

.

Edwards parecía que ni siquiera los escuchaba, seguía su paso rápido y firme para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel hangar de Zand, denominado _"Punto de Quiebra"._ Los cuatro hombres seguían absortos al notar que su antiguo capitán no los determinaba. Ante esto, cayeron en pánico y Psycho detuvo el su pasó, deteniendo igualmente con sus brazos el paso de los otros tres.

-Qué haces Psycho?...tenemos que alcanzarlo!- dijo Seahawk- pero Psycho tenía otros planes. Tomó aire y exclamó aquella frase que denotaba la lealtad que ellos sentían hacia él.

-Capitán...**"_los que vamos a morir te saludan!"_**

Ante aquello, Edwards detuvo abruptamente su paso y permaneció impávido mirando hacia el frente.

.

.

Más atrás, en el hangar de los Delta, Kylie Kurosawa veía absorta el alboroto de aquel escuadrón, mientras notaba como una avalancha de Ghosts corrían detrás de su antiguo capitán. Era como una especia de persecución eufórica donde sobresalía el bullicio de la histeria colectiva de aquellos. Como pudo, y dejando a Igor Ivanov pasmado, corrió hacia el hangar del escuadrón Angel donde se encontró a Izzy en un estado igual al de ella.

-Kylie, qué rayos está pasando? -preguntó Izzy, quien estaba junto a Blavatsky y otros pilotos del Angel a su lado-...Estoy loca, o acaso ese que vi caminando era...

-...Si, amiga, ese es T.R.- contestó- ...Acaso Max está aquí?

-Negativo, amiga, el jefe y todos los demás están reunidos con Rick.

-Maldición!- exclamó Kylie-...Miriya debe saber esto!

.

-Díganme que vieron lo mismo que yo!- dijo Hiro quien se había dado cuenta del hecho desde el hangar de los Alphas. Estaba bastante contrariado y llegó al hangar Angel junto con Peralta, directamente a donde se encontraban Izzy y Kylie.

-Efectivamente es T.R....-contestó Izzy- ...Regresó..."Los malditos" y los otros del Ghost están como locos de la euforia.

-Pero que diablos hace aquí y vestido en uniforme de vuelo de los Ghost?- preguntó Peralta.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar- dijo Kylie mientras corría en dirección al hangar del escuadrón Skull- No puede ser! esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Estoy segura que Miriya tendrá problemas- pensó.

.

.

Volviendo a la escena de T.R. Edwards con sus antiguos pupilos...Aquel hombre rubio, alto de delgada contextura, y musculatura bien definida continuaba de pie, mirando el horizonte a su norte, hasta que luego de unos segundos salió de su letargo y siguió su recorrido, mientras era alcanzado por aquellos hombres fieles a su mandato. La mayoría del escuadrón Ghost permanecían a la expectativa un poco más atrás de ellos.

-Capitán, estamos con usted, solo díganos que vino para quedarse y lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Psycho sin recibir respuesta de T.R., quien continuaba caminando con paso firme.

-Capitán, por favor, díganos algo!- dijo Seahawk

-Sí- añadió Hammer- Capitán, no nos ignores!

Fue entonces que recibieron una respuesta contundente y radical por parte de Edwards, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba en mirarlos.

-Déjenme en paz, partida de prostitutas!... Qué acaso no les enseñé que cuando voy a volar requiero concentración?...Parecen urracas parlanchinas!...Tengo algo que hacer, así que no me fastidien, inútiles!

La respuesta consternó a aquellos cuatro, pero era una consternación de felicidad. **Ese era el T.R. que ellos conocían!...** Arrogante, cínico, decidido, patán....Sintieron entonces que el alma les regresaba al cuerpo luego de mucho tiempo....podían decir que desde aquella vez que lo vieron partir hacia la Base Alaska con Lisa Hayes. Sabían que había regresado de entre los muertos pero todos esos meses él los había ignorado, incluso nunca se había dignado en pisar la base y mucho menos el área del Escudrón Ghost ni su Hangar. Ellos pensaban que la persona que los había formado ya nunca regresaría.

-Jajajajaja!- rieron al unísono, dando brincos y chocando sus manos en el aire con fuerza, al tiempo que los otros permanecieron estáticos frente al _Punto de Quiebra,_ viendo como T.R. entraba al recinto junto al Dr. Zand, quien lo había estado esperando al lado de un veritech que permanecía tapado con una gran lona crema.

-Es él, Psycho...T.R. regresó!...Yeah!....Sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer- dijo Raven con los ojos cristalizados, algo difícilmente visto en un "maldito" como él.

-Maldita sea, T.R., demoraste demasiado!... ya pensaba yo que te importábamos un bledo!- le gritó Psycho, mientras el resto de los Ghost se acercaban perplejos a los cuatro compinches predilectos de Edwards... Adentro, T.R. solo se limita a escuchar e ignorarlos.

.

En el Punto de Quiebra, Zand daba las órdenes para que los técnicos quitaran aquella lona del misterioso Veritech.

-Capitán Edwards, está usted listo?- preguntó Zand, mientras Edwards colocaba sus guantes y sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato parecido a un MP4 con unos audífonos.

-Listo!

-Entonces- dijo Zand a los técnicos- quiten la lona, y despejen el área de despegue!- En la torre de control ya están listos, me informa su controlador de hoy, el teniente Mckinnon.

A T.R. le desagradaba la idea de no ver en la pantalla de su nave al hermoso rostro de la mujer de sus sueños y pesadillas, que había sido su controladora por mucho tiempo, Lisa Hayes, para ver ahora a un tipo feo y hasta medio afeminado como McKinnon.

-De acuerdo Zand. Solo recuérdele a Mckinnon que no me fastidie durante este vuelo o apagaré la pantalla... Sé lo que tengo que hacer...

-Entendido, capitán!

Cuando los técnicos quitaron la lona, aquellos que estaban frente al Hangar, incluyendo al escuadrón Ghost en pleno, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo porque sus piernas no flaquearan....**Aquel Veritech era el Ghost-1!**

Para ellos era la nave más espectacular que pudieran haber visto luego de tantos años de ausencia de su líder. Totalmente nuevo y acondicionado, con la imagen de la muerte y la hoz en sus alas, señalando siempre al lado derecho...Aquello tenía un gran valor sentimental para los "los malditos" y el resto del terrible escuadrón.

-No puede ser!...-gritó Hammer con ambas manos en el aire en señal de _"touch down"-..._El capitán va a volar el nuevo Ghost-1, jajaja!

-Es...el Ghost-1..-dijo Psycho embelezado ante aquella visión de aquella imponente nave totalmente negra como la muerte-...Claro que sí!....la misma Longitud, la misma envergadura, la misma altura y la superficie alar- El Ghost-1 tenía muchos sobrenombres. Entre ellos, _"La parca", "El espinazo del diablo", "la ira de Dios", "el Hades"_, en fin...

Edwards se detuvo al lado del su nuevo Ghost-1, colocó su mano sobre él y fue recorriendo toda su geoemtría lentamente en círculo hasta llegar nuevamente al punto donde empezó, luego esbozó en voz muy baja y aún con su mano en en la nave, aquella frase que expresó el espíritu de _Aquiles _en la epopeya _"La Odisea"_ y que había memorizado en su primer vuelo con su antiguo amigo: _**"No me hables con dulzura de la muerte, glorioso Odiseo. Preferiría servir como mercenario a otro antes que ser el señor de los que han perecido".  
**_

Luego, subió las escaleras ante la mirada absorta de aquellos y después de abrir la carlinga se introdujo, como era su costumbre característica, de un solo brinco con ambas manos firmes en el asiento y la portilla, quedando aún de pie dentro de la nave.

.

.

En el hangar de los Skull, Kevin, Jimmy y Tony, junto a los demás, miraban aquel espectáculo siniestro que aun no comprendían, mientras Oats y Hess hablaban con Kylie sobre aquel suceso.

-Es inútil que le expliques a Khonda lo sucedido- le dijo Oats a Kylie- El capitán pidió no ser interrumpido. Esta reunión es en extremo importante para ellos y es a puerta cerrada.

-Maldita sea!- Si Miriya ve esto se muere- dijo Kylie.

-Te entiendo, Kurosawa...-agregó Hess-...pero Oats tiene razón. Debemos esperar a que la reunión acabe para informarle esta extraña situación al capitán Hunter.

-Presiento que esto se va a poner feo- dijo Harlow a sus amigos

.

.

Los Ghost parecían extasiados, la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos de una manera que solo se comparaba al instante en que mataban zentraedis.

-T.R. aún de pie en la nave procedió a mirar firmemente a aquellos que lo vitoreaban y le aplaudían ante su mirada fría e impávida. Tanto era aquella euforia que "los malditos" procedieron a gritar a los cuatro vientos su grito de guerra, al cual se unieron los demás componentes del escuadrón

-Cuál es el grito de guerra, muchachos?- preguntó Psycho en voz alta, y su pregunta fue contestada por todos....

**Grito de Guerra del Escuadrón Ghost**

**Autor: Thomas Riley Edwards II**

_De casta superior y disparo mortal_

_en el infierno y la eternidad_

_recuerda aviador antes de matar_

_que de un ghost aprendiste a volar!_

_ghost!_

_ghost!_

_ghost!_

_Si al infierno no haz de temer,_

_entonces haz de luchar_

_y la muerte misma te temerá..._

_Siempre seré un Ghost!_

_ghost!_

_ghost!_

_ghost!_

_._

Aquel era el grito de guerra que no había sido pronunciado desde que creyeron que su líder había muerto. El mismo grito de guerra que Miriya Sterling les tenía prohibido mencionar.

_._

Luego, explotaron otros gritos eufóricos, vivas, aplausos, hurras, y hasta obscenidades provocadas por la adrenalina se oyeron en todos los rincones de aquella área de base Macross.

Una vez escuchado el grito de Guerra, T.R. con su rostro serio y sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción ante la turba procedió a tomar asiento, colocarse el casco y bajar la carlinga.

.

-_Aquí Torre de Control...Delta-1 a Ghost-1_- anunciaba el teniente Mckinnon con aquel tono de voz que a Edwards molestaba.

-Aquí Ghost-1, adelante...

-_Capitán Edwards, la dirección e intensidad del viento ha mostrado una pequeña variación, igualmente, la presión barométrica es alta por lo que recomendamos poca elevación del aeródromo._

-Entendido, cambio y fuera...- dijo Edwards de manera cortante.

-_La pista está despejada para el despegue. Buen vuelo_,- indicó McKinnon- _Roger out!_

_._

-Bien, "nuevo" amigo- dijo a la nave tocando los controles- aquí vamos!

Con el área despejada el Ghost-1 salió a la pista, primeramente haciendo un lento recorrido para luego iniciar la aceleración mientras la chispa en su interior recobraba aquella vida. Una vez aquel veritech dejó de tocar el suelo, la gente absorta en la pista al ver esa excelente técnica insuperable de despegue se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora.

Ya en el aire, T.R. se sintió como hacía unos años atrás, el rey del universo. Ahora se dirigía a aquella región apartada que Leonard le había indicado para sus practicas de tiro tanto en modo VT como en modo Battloid. Mientras realizaba el viaje tomó su MP4 y colocó sus audífonos para escuchar aquella canción de _"The Rolling Stones"_ que siempre escuchaba antes de ir a cada ataque, con el volumen al máximo, en su **Black Ghost Rider-1.**

**Paint it Black**

**Mick Jagger-The Rolling Stones**

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.

.

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black

With flowers and my love both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day.

.

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door and it has been painted black

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black.

.

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun

My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes.

.

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.

.

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

I wanna see it painted, painted black

Black as night, black as coal

I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black

Yeah!

.

Más tarde, una vez llegó al lugar indicado apuntó y dio en todos los absolutos blancos como en sus mejores tiempos. Cambiando a modo guardián, bajó a tierra y apuntó a los otros blancos que aparecían repentinamente, dándole fuego a todos...Una vez concluida dicha misión, se dirigió a la sub base Terranova...Tenía otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

.

-Entonces está todo claro?- preguntó Rick a los presentes en aquella reunión.

-Sí, capitán! respondieron al unísono.

-Wolf, Tanner, ustedes deben partir a la misión la próxima semana. Cualquier otra duda, por favor háganmela saber. Necesito que en los siguientes días nos volvamos a reunir para organizar el personal que irá con ustedes.

-Sí señor!

-Pueden retirarse- agregó Rick, mientras Max y Miriya salían por la puerta luego de su saludo militar.

Fuera de protocolos Wolf se sinceraba con Rick, al tiempo que Tanner leía las instrucciones dadas en un cartapacio.

-Agradezco la confianza, Rick, sabes que conozco Suramérica como la palma de mi mano. Tengo muchas amistades allá y me alegra trabajar con Bartley y Di Pascuale.

-Lo sé, Jhonny, por eso te escogí. Igualmente a ti, Aaron, tienes experiencia trabajando con comandos de las fuerzas terrestres. Además, ambos son expertos en utilización y reconocimiento de armamento bélico. Solo les quiero ordenar una última cosa.

-Díganos, jefe- dijo Tanner.

-Ni se les ocurra morirse!....No quiero saber que tengan intenciones de hacer papeles de héroes al estilo del _"G.I. Joe americano" _ni _"El último de los mohicanos"_ o algo por el estilo para impresionar a ninguna damisela porque no les organizaré ningún maldito funeral.... Los quiero de vuelta a aquí en la base como los excelentes líderes de escuadrones que son. Además, Aaron, luego de esto te enviaré a Denver para que te encargues de la organización de las nuevas armas para la exploración.... En cuanto a ti, Wolf, más adelante tienes una misión diplomática en **Monte Carmelo, Haifa....**Los necesito con vida, entienden?..

-Misión diplomática en Israel?...no me habías mencionado nada- dijo Wolf.

-El Dr. Lang me puso en contacto con un viejo amigo tuyo, y coincidencialmente de Lisa también; **Sven Levi,** te suena ese nombre?

-Jajaja!, claro que sí!...años sin ver a ese viejo granuja. Entonces dejó la Base de Cabo Cañaveral y regresó a la base Ben Gurión?

-Así es. Al parecer _**El Technión**_ nos proveerá con un prototipo de misiles para la exploración y parte de su personal estará a nuestra disposición para la exploración.

-Eso es excelente, Rick...en El Technión están los mejores científicos nucleares del mundo. De allí salió Lang, no?

-Así es- agregó-...y eso no es todo. Me informó Maistroff que la Casa de Windsor sumará unidades de la **Real Fuerza Aérea Británica**...Al parecer Edwards tuvo que ver en esa mediación, así que después de todo ese granuja sirve para algo.

-...Ese granuja sirve para más de lo que crees, capitán!....dijo Miriya entrando aparatosamente a la oficina de Rick.

-Miriya, a que te refieres? ...porqué entras así, te sucedió algo?- preguntó Rick.

* * *

.

En la sub base Terranova Lisa observa de pie con sus manos en la cintura, a través del enorme ventanal tras su escritorio. Sus pensamientos estaban con el SDF-3 y los adelantos del mismo. De pronto, a lo lejos ve aparecer una veritech negro que en la distancia pareció reconocer.

-Qué?...Pero...qué es eso?...pareciera uno de los Ghosts- pensó- ...Qué rayos haría por acá un Ghost?... El hangar de la Base Macross esta bastante distante aún...

.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de control de Terranova...

_-Torre de Control llamando...Por favor, identifíquese-_ indicó la controladora aérea- ..._Repito, identifíquese, cambio._

-Aquí Ghost-1 de los escuadrones Veritech de la Fuerza Aérea Espacial Robotech, torre de control- dijo el piloto- habla el capitán Tomas Edwards. Solicito permiso para aterrizar, cambio.

-_Aquí Terra-1 a Ghost-1_, _habla la teniente comandante Helena Chase, procederemos a evaluar su petición ya que no viene sin previo aviso. Por favor espere nuestras órdenes, cambio._ -dijo ella mostrándose en la pantalla del Ghost-1.

.

Es T.R. Edwards! -pensó Helena calladamente- Entonces sobrevivió a la Base Alaska...

Vaya, vaya!- penso en igual forma Edwards-...qué tenemos por aquí?...Acaso un avecilla perdida?... Helena Chase.... Así que sobrevivió Base Alaska... Por lo menos no corrió con la suerte de su "amiguito" Fokker a manos de una zentraedi... Dios las crea y el diablo las junta. Imagino que acá le tocará trabajar con Claudia, jajaja!...Además, ahora que menciono a Helena, qué habrá sido del "gigante maldito", Jack Archer?...

.

De frente a la escena, Lisa de pronto, oye unos toques en la puerta. Era la voz de Sammy.

-Capitana, nos avisa la Comandante Chase desde la torre de control que un veritech pide permiso para aterrizar.

-No sé quién o qué podría ser, pero debe ser importante. Diles que concedo el permiso- dijo Lisa mientras se preguntaba quien rayos sería. Rick no le había informado nada sobre ningún veritech que visitaría la sub base.

.

-_Terra-1 a Ghost-1....Tiene permiso para aterrizar, capitán Edwards_- Escuchó el piloto por el transmisor.

-Aquí Ghost-1....Entendido, Terra-1...Ahora, comandante Chase permíteme alegrarme por tu llegada a Ciudad Macross....Helena, bienvenida... sigues tan bella como siempre, cambio.

_-Gracias, T.R....Me alegra escucharte después de tantas odiseas, amigo... Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que bueno que estás bien... pista despejada...cambio y fuera-_ indicó Helena.

Edwards aterrizó la nave de manera tan impecable como magistral. Al llegar, los técnicos dispusieron de la escalerilla, pero como de costumbre no la utilizó. Se quitó el casco, abrió la carlinga, bajó de un solo salto, retiró sus guantes, vio y firmó algunos papeles correspondientes a su aterrizaje y se dirigió hacia las oficinas centrales del lugar....En la oficina Sammy anunciaba a Lisa que la nave en el hangar era el Ghost-1.

.

-Ghost-1?...Entonces Miriya...- pensó Lisa en su oficina- ...finalmente aceptó utilizar un Ghost original?

.

-Chicas, que querrá Miriya por estos lugares?- preguntó Vanesa desde la recepción de la oficina de Claudia, frente a la de Lisa.

-Pues no lo sé...- dijo Sammy- ..pero Lisa la está esperando y me dijo que le informara que pasara inmediatamente.

Él obviando el elevador, subió las escaleras con paso firme hasta que llegó al cuarto piso, frente a la puerta que conducía a la recepción de las oficinas centrales. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y se anunció.

-Buenos días, señoritas- dijo Edwards ante la mirada estupefacta del trío terrible.

Ellas no lo podían creer. Desde su aparición hace más de un año, habían visto a Edwards en dos o tres ocasiones en las que las circunstancias parecían algo confusas. Pero ahora él se presentaba allí, con el uniforme de los Ghost. Con el mismo semblante de años atrás cuando muchas personas giraban en torno a él.... La única diferencia era ese pequeño antifaz en su lado derecho del rostro, que por lo demás, dejaba entrever el semblante de un hombre terriblemente apuesto, como en sus mejores tiempos.

Sammy y Kim se aprestaron a saludarlo de forma espontánea y natural, además, hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían superado, pues desde un principio supieron que el arrogante capitán era un mujeriego empedernido. Sin embargo, Vanesa prefirió mantenerse en silencio algo cabizbaja y pensativa. Ella sí que estuvo enamorada de él y sufrió un desengaño algo amargo.

-Bueno, no era quien estábamos esperando, pero estoy segura que igualmente la capitana Lisa Hunter lo recibirá- dijo Sammy algo nerviosa ante la presencia de Edwards.

Capitana_ Lisa "Hunter"-_ pensó Edwards calladamente- ...Ese apellido le queda horrible, hubiera sido mejor _Lisa "Edwards"..._Pero si no se pudo, para mí siempre será_ "Lisa Hayes",_ se decía mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la recepción de Claudia Grant.

-...Y usted no va a saludarme, teniente Leads?- preguntó Edwards sarcásticamente.

Vanesa respiró profundo, lo miró firme y sacó a flote su profesionalismo que solo años de experiencia al frente de situaciones extremas le habían podido otorgar.

-Por supuesto que sí!...Buenas tardes- dijo fijándose en su reloj para luego alzar la vista-... capitán Edwards. Nos alegra mucho tenerlo por acá.

-A mi también me alegra mucho verte- dijo él acercándose a la recepción de Vanesa y apoyando sus brazos sobre el mueble del recibidor de ésta, que era bastante alto- Veo que nos haz cambiado nada...aunque esos anteojos definitivamente no son los mismos. Ese nuevo modelo es pequeño y moderno. Te hace ver más atractiva.

El pulso de Vanesa se aceleró, mientras un frío le recorrió el espinazo. Al mismo tiempo, Sammy y Kim contemplaban aquella escena sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra de lo absorta que estaban en aquel trance que había provocado las palabras de Edwards sobre Vanesa.

-En fin, después seguimos la conversación...- agregó Edwards volteándose y dirigiéndose a la oficina de Lisa- ...Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con su jefa.

-Vanesa!- dijeron Kim y Sammy una vez Edwards entró a la oficina de Lisa.

-Queeeé?...Acaso hice algo malo?- se defendió Vanesa

-No, solo que se te sale la baba, tonta- dijo Kim

.

Lisa observó como la puerta se abría lentamente, pensando en recibir a Miriya, cuando, al acto, quedó consternada de ver frente a ella al rubio ex capitán del escuadrón Ghost.

-Capitán Tomas Riley Edwards II, presentándose ante usted, capitana!- dijo Edwards cuadrándose ante Lisa.

-T.R.!..pero...pero, qué sorpresa es ésta?...Por favor, descansa y toma asiento...- dijo ella, al tiempo que al verlo en ese uniforme de vuelo recordaba con un aire nostálgico que la última vez que lo había visto así fue en la Base Alaska.

-Hola, Lisa. Tenía varios meses sin verte. Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro, amigo!- ella fue a su encuentro. Después de todo, había lidiado con ese "loco" como a veces solía llamarlo, desde hace muchos años y de una manera u otra, él representaba para ella ese último eslabón de sus vivencias militares y personales pasadas con personas ya desaparecidas como Riber, Fokker, Justin Bernard y su propio padre....Ella sabía de sus constantes diferencias militares con Rick, pero eso era algo que ellos debían resolver, y en lo que ella no pretendía inmiscuirse.

-Vaya, nadie hubiera pensado que ya tienes un hijo. Luces sencillamente fenomenal, como siempre- dijo él mientras fijaba su mirada en los pechos y el trasero de Lisa tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

-No seas, galante, T.R.- contestó- ...y dime, acaso fuiste tú quien vino en el Ghost-1?...Estás nuevamente al frente?

-Si, vine en el Ghost-1....Puedes creerlo Lisa?... Mi propia nave nuevamente, como el Ave Fénix! Por órdenes de Maistrof y Leonard, Zand lo construyó siguiendo las mismas especificaciones del original. Fue construido en los nuevos hangares de Zand. ...En base a la otra pregunta, pues no, no estoy al frente del escuadrón, por ahora.

-Ah, sí, el _Punto de Quiebra...._Amigo, estás seguro que te sientes cien por ciento en condiciones de volver a pilotear- preguntó Lisa sin ánimos de incomodar a su oyente.

-Por supuesto que sí!...Llevo meses practicando y a diferencia de lo que piensen otros- añadió haciendo referencia a Rick- yo puedo volar perfectamente, mejor que cualquiera.

-T.R., Rick sabe de esto?

-Creo que hoy se dio por enterado.

-Pero, con un demonio T.R.!... Creo que no hiciste lo correcto. Sé de tus diferencias con Rick, pero lo quieras o no él es el Comandante General de las fuerzas aéreas Espaciales. Debió estar enterado! – Añadió ella en un tono enérgico- Lo conozco, y fueras tú u otra persona, esto lo va a poner furioso!

-Lo sé, pero ya Leonard le envió la carta a Global para que se la pasara a Hunter. Por lo demás, si Hunter me requiere para que hablemos, allí estaré. Siempre he afrentado mis consecuencias y lo sabes!

-Porqué siempre te empeñas en meterte en problemas con Rick, parecen dos niños de maternal, uno de estos días van a terminar matándose! -Dijo Lisa sin sospechar que en el fondo Edwards no descartaba esa posibilidad.

-Eso es algo difícil de explicar...Dígamos que es un karma desde los tiempos de Fokker...Es tu esposo, pero sabes que no lo soporto, igual que él no me soporta a mí.

-Espero que por el bien de las RDF ustedes dos logren finalmente un consenso.

-Lisa, no quiero hablar de Hunter, sino de ti y de mi...Yo vine hoy hasta acá- dijo Edwards tomando algo de fuerza para hablar con ella- porque tú sabes que, tú eres una persona en extremo especial para mí.

-T.R., a qué te refieres?...Sucedió algo?. Me estás asustando- dijo ella.

-No me importa si ya es muy tarde para decírtelo, pero tarde o temprano surcaré los cielos con esa nave y al igual que los otros pilotos yo podría morir.

-Por favor, T.R. no pienses en eso....Además...Qué cosa tienes que decirme?- agregó ella un poco impaciente.

.

Él caminó hacia el ventanal detrás del escritorio de Lisa y se quedó mirando fijo hacia el paisaje.

-Debo añadirte primeramente que cuando fui a Base Alaska aquella vez, lo hice intencionalmente porque quería acompañarte, estar contigo, sentir que estaba a tu lado. Yo se lo pedí a Global, aduciendo otras excusas.

-Queeeé?- preguntó ella.

-Sí. Estando allá tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu padre y le revelé mis sentimientos hacia ti. Claro, tú nunca me hiciste caso, primero eras la prometida de Riber, y luego...apareció Hunter... Sé que en gran parte nunca te expresé directamente mis sentimientos, agolpado también porque sabía que conocías mi fama de faldero con las chicas. Pero tú siempre fuiste diferente para mí, Lisa.

-T.R....No sé que decirte... por favor, explícate!

-No digas nada, solo escúchame- agregó Edwards mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente a ella- Yo solo quería que recibieras esto...

Edwards metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsita la cual puso en la mano derecha de Lisa. Ella introdujo su mano y sacó un collar con dos plaquitas que por lo que veía era un collar de identificación de un soldado de guerra.

-Era el que usaba el Almirante Hayes- le dijo.

Al escuchar aquello, Lisa tembló y sintió que sus piernas quedaban sin fuerza.

-Pe...pero, cómo?-Ella se veía visiblemente descompuesta mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas. Efectivamente era de su padre. La primera placa era de sus datos personales

**_Name: Donald Hayes_**

**_Age: 50_**

**_Sex: Male_**

**_Blood: AB_**

**_Birth: 2-2-60_**

**_._**

La segunda era una placa réplica de la bandera de Gran Bretaña de un lado y la de Estados Unidos por el otro.

-Cómo, T.R.?...Ella apenas pudo preguntar aquello, ya que el llanto la consumía.

-Yo estaba junto a él cuando murió, mientras hablaba contigo por el transmisor. Luego de aquel ataque corrí a su lado, pero ya nada podía hacer. Agradecí que no lo vieras así y maldije a los malditos zentraedis. Él trato de decirme algo, pero fue incomprensible e inútil. Murió en mis brazos. Luego, procedí a tomar su collar. Era lo menos que podía darte, Lisa. Como sabes, todas nuestras pertenencias fueron incineradas por la lluvia de la muerte. solo esa pequeña ala subterránea sobrevivió milagrosamente a aquel ataque, aunque como sabrás, a mi me alcanzo parcialmente el impacto del único misil que llegó a aquel lugar.

-Porqué hasta ahora, T.R.?- preguntó ella, mientras sostenía el collar con ambas manos.

-Lisa, para mi era sumamente difícil entregarte ese collar. Cuando desperté en uno de los cruceros zentredis aún lo tenía en mi cuello. Me lo coloqué allí una vez tu y Rick partieron de la base aun... con todos los intentos porque me escucharan a través del trasmisor. Hubo momentos en que quise deshacerme de él. Una vez regresé lo guardé en un pequeño baúl con algunas de las cosas que me pertenecían antes de partir hacia la base. Ese collar representó mi vivencia funesta con los enemigos, pero también mi triunfo sobre la muerte. No tenía el valor de abrir esa caja ni siquiera para botarlo, porque aquello no me pertenecía...Hace poco decidí hacerlo pra poder entregártelo formalmente.

-Entiendo- dijo ella- No tengo palabras para agradecerte....

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, Lisa- dijo mirándola firmemente- Tomé la decisión de hacerte entrega de aquello que perteneció a tu padre, y lo hice usando mi traje de vuelo y piloteando el Ghost-1, porque para mí mi vida se detuvo, quedó en receso, morí ese día... y luego pasé a un purgatorio junto con los escombros de mi antigua nave con la lluvia de la muerte. Cometí muchos errores, incluso con mis amigos cercanos...Esto es como una especie de ceremonia que depura un poco el karma que me consume y que quiero tratar de apaciguar en parte, de una vez por todas.

-T.R., ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y que no hubieras ido conmigo a ese lugar que nos trae tantos recuerdos desagradables...

-Por mucho tiempo pensé lo mismo, pero quizás aquellos días fueron los más cercanos que pude estar a ti, y aquellas angustias que vivimos son las únicas que compartimos juntos, las únicas que nos atan a ti y a mí...Pero ahora eso ya que importa- dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Gracias, gracias por todo, T.R., sabes que en mí siempre encontrarás una buena amiga.

-Creo...creo que debo retirarme... Siempre contarás conmigo, Lisa Hayes- dijo mientras pensaba seriamente en las palabras que iba a decirle.

-Irás a la Base Macross?

-No, capitana, por ahora permaneceré en la sucursal de la CDS. Allí podrá encontrarme....Pero antes tengo algo que decirle...-Edwards le hizo un saludo militar de despedida y luego permaneció unos segundos es silencio-...**Yo a usted la amo, Lisa Hayes!**

-Queeeé?....Qué estás diciendo, T.R.?-prguntó Lisa consternada.

-Cómo lo oye capitana, **siempre la he amado, y siempre la voy a amar**...-Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de aquella oficina hasta que Edwards volvió a hablar aún con su saludo militar- ...Sé que para mí es demasiado tarde. Usted está casada...pero tenía que decírselo algún día antes de morir...Solo le pido que no me separe de su vida, solo deseo ser su amigo. Por lo menos prométame que nada ni nadie interferirá ni separará nuestra amistad.

-T.R...yo no...No sé que decirte!- dijo Lisa consternada y con los ojos ahogados por el llanto-...Solo quiero que sepas que eres un gran amigo y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón...Siempre te estaré infinitamente agradecida por todos los gestos que haz tenido conmigo a la largo de mi vida...Te prometo que nuestra amistad será inquebrantable.

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír de usted, capitana. Me retiro...- y dando media vuelta abrió la puerta y se marchó de aquel lugar, liberando un gran peso de su cuerpo y con la firme convicción que de ahora en adelante ya nada sería igual. Ya no había cabida en él para la piedad. Si había una sola persona en el mundo que podría escapar de su Apocalipsis, esa era Lisa Hayes, los demás, estaban en la mira...

Las chicas lo vieron pasar sin siquiera despedirse, pero no se extrañaron ya que conocían los abruptos cambios de humor del excéntrico capitán. Mientras tanto, Lisa se dejó caer absorta en su sillón contemplando el collar de su padre y recordando las palabras de Edwards. En el fondo sentía algo de tristeza y remordimiento por él... Una vez había estado en la misma situación y supo en cierto modo lo que era sentirse no correspondido.

.

.

En el hangar, Edwards ya había secado un par de lágrimas rebeldes que había corrido por sus mejillas. Se encontraba listo para abordar su nave cuando oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Espero que no hayas venido a lo que creo que viniste T.R., porque siempre perderás tu tiempo, una y otra vez... Ya debes darte por vencido...- Era Claudia quien aparecía en escena proveniente de la cafetería de Terranova.

A Edwards le cayó tan pesado como le caía ella, la finalidad del comentario. Nunca se habían soportado desde que se conocieron hace muchos años atrás.

-Hola, mi estimada Claudia. Parece que aún sigo cayéndote mal como en los tiempos de Fokker...

-Algo por el estilo- respondió Claudia- Sobre todo porque no aprendes a mantener la distancia con las mujeres casadas.

-Mmmm...Ya veo....Sigues siendo la misma entrometida de siempre. Porque mejor no te dedicas a cuidarle las espaldas al casanova de tu maridito que anduvo con bastantes mujeres casadas, en vez de meterte en mis asuntos o los de Lisa?

-Yo si tengo moral para darte consejos, T.R., en cambio tú a mí no!

-Estas segura?- decía T.R. mientras se colocaba los guantes- Analiza tu vida, Claudia, y verás que por meterte en los asuntos de otros te estás poniendo vieja e insoportable, al contrario de Helena Chase que sigue tan hermosa como siempre...De paso te estás quedando sin nada seguro en tu miserable vida...Quizás en lo último que dije nos parecemos...

-Pero cómo te atreves?

-_Quien dice lo que no debe, escucha lo que no quiere..._Ahora con tu permiso, tengo un vuelo que realizar- Y dejando a Claudia absorta con sus pensamientos se alejó de aquel lugar en su nave.

* * *

.

Almirante Global, el capitán Hunter desea hablar con usted- le indicó el asistente al viejo almirante que se encontraba inmerso en algunos papeleos rutinarios.

-Dígale que pase.

-Capitán Hunter reportándose, Almirante- dijo Rick cuadrándose ante Global y presentando un semblante que el almirante pudo describir como alguien inmerso en la furia, la curiosidad y el desconcierto.

-Siéntese Hunter, qué lo trae por aquí.

-Con todo respeto, almirante, usted lo sabe; Thomas Edwards y su intromisión en esta base utilizando un avión que hasta donde sé había quedado como escombro en la Base Alaska!

-Esta mañana muy temprano me llegó una carta de Maistrof, no se le pude mostrar porque usted estaba en reunión y pensé en hacerlo llamar en cuanto saliera de la misma. Me ha ahorrado la molestia.

- Y qué se supone que debo entender, almirante?...Que el Dr. Lazlo Zand estuvo todo este tiempo inmerso en ese gigantesco hangar a puertas cerradas con un misterio que ni Land precisaba a comprender, totalmente a mis espaldas e imagino que con la venia de Leonard y Maistroff, creándole una nave que es el símbolo indiscutible del liderazgo de un escuadrón que lideriza otra persona la cual con justa razón se siente ofendida, y que además eso ha traído tanto revuelo en los bandos radicales de ese escuadrón que su actual capitana ha tenido que controlarse para no hacer rodar cabezas porque el día de hoy ha sido el hazmerreír de sus detractores?

-Capitán Hunter, debes calmarse y pensar con detenimiento.

-No puedo hacerlo, señor! Acaso no se da cuenta que Edwards está provocando una anarquía en la base?...Usted sabe perfectamente que esto fue un golpe bajo!...Usted mismo tuvo la idea de que Miriya Sterling fuera la capitana del Ghost, entonces, que va a suceder ahora?...Debo quedarme de brazos cruzados para que Edwards haga lo que le da la gana? El día de mañana al llegar a mi oficina quizás lo encuentre sentado en mi silla.

-Capitán Hunter, estoy totalmente con usted, pero debe entender que Edwards a partir de hoy está actuando como representante de la Cruz del Sur.

-Cómo?...-preguntó Rick sacado de onda-....Con razón había actuado tan extraño...ya lo veía venir.... Pero entonces, qué tiene que hacer metido en los escuadrones?

-Capitán Hunter, Hace un par de años atrás el almirante Hayes y yo tuvimos la idea de crear siete escuadrones élites de ataque de las RDF. Sin embargo, por una u otra razón solo se crearon cinco. Sin embargo, la propuesta inicial aún reposaba en los expedientes de las RDF. Al parecer, Maistrof sacó la idea del baúl y se pretende estimar la conformación de sendos escuadrones que otrora fueron vetados. Ellos son Apolo y Lobo. Cómo sabrás, el escuadrón Lobo pasó a ser un sub escuadrón del Skull, mientras que el Apolo había sido descartado en su totalidad.

-Almirante Global, se supone que yo comando los escuadrones de las RDF, cómo es que no se me ha dicho nada de esto...Acaso soy un cero a la izquierda?

-Capitán, respire hondo y manténgase en sintonía. Le dije hace unos instantes que toda la información sería pasada a usted una vez culminara su reunión. Esto incluye la conformación de los dos nuevos escuadrones y las nuevas funciones del capitán Edwards.

-Ahora entiendo, ambos vienen en el mismo expediente porque Edwards quiere liderizar uno de esos escuadrones...pero entonces....Claro, pretende retomar el escuadrón Ghost y que Miriya sea asignada a un nuevo escuadrón...Esa es la idea, o me equivoco, Almirante?

-No...no se equivoca.

-Sobre mi cadáver!...No voy a permitir que ese insecto vuelva a envenenar al escuadrón Ghost!... Usted sabe que juntos prácticamente se creen los jinetes del apocalípsis...Son unos indisciplinados que a duras penas logran realizar los requerimientos que se les solicitan sin hacer una alharaca!... De todo forman una anarquía amprados por altos funcionarios del Consejo que piensan que son intocables por la estúpida hipótesis de que pertenecen a la crema y nata de la aviación mundial y que son descendientes de no se quién....ahora imagíneselos nuevamente con Edwards a la cabeza!

-No me los tengo que imaginar, capitán, porque los conozco a la perfección!..Créame que algunas de las canas que tengo son cortesía precisamente del capitán Edwards!- dijo Global prácticamente gritando-...Lamentablemente así como son de tercos y radicales, son excelentes pilotos y en estos momentos necesitamos todos los hombres disponibles para las misiones requeridas...además, en el informe también verá que existen quejas de sub utilización del personal el Ghost por parte de la capitana Sterling.

-Qué?...eso no puede ser!...No estoy al tanto de eso!

-Anexo está un documento que redactado donde la mayoría de los pilotos del escuadrón Ghost se quejan de que no les dan funciones de relevancia y que no se les toma en cuenta tan solo para reconocimientos y misiones de tercera categoría. El documento lleva la firma de más de la mitad del escuadrón, Capitán, y fue presentado recientemente ante el Consejo Plenipotenciario.

-Esto no es posible!...Quién presentó el documento?

-El teniente Benson.

-Lo sabía!...Todo esto es idea del maldito Edwards!...fue un plan muy bien maquinado. Ese cerdo supo mover sus fichas como la más ruin de las serpientes!...Pero no me va a doblegar. Conozco el código. Si bien ese mequetrefe de Benson tenía derecho a quejarse, se saltó las instancias correspondientes, porque ni siquiera hizo extensiva la queja ante mí. Pero claro, como se sienten aupados por Leonard ahora pretenden hacer lo que se les da la gana.

-Pensemos fríamente, Rick- añadió Global- Lo más probable es que el Consejo Resuelva a favor de Edwards, ya que con la intromisión de la CDS ellos tendrán mayoría porque se trata de la petición de una capitanía de escuadrón. Lo que nunca podrán lograr, al menos mientras yo y una gran mayoría de militares conformantes del consejo existamos y tengamos vigencia dentro de ese organismo, es que te saquen a ti de ese puesto, porque definitivamente no hay alguien más apto que tú.

-Pero de qué me sirve eso almirante, si cosas como estas suceden frente a mis ojos o mejor dicho, detrás de mis espaldas, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada!

-Míralo por este lado, es una experiencia más que estás obteniendo en tu vida militar. Descuidaste el flanco derecho y Edwards te venció en esta ofensiva a base de estrategia y movimientos entre los bandos bajos y altos. De ahora en adelante se que te mantendrás aún más alerta y no permitirás que cosa semejante vuelva a sucederte. Pero tómalo por el lado positivo, con esto lo mantendrás a tu alcance y por consiguiente más alejado de Leonard....Rick, aprende que **_a tus amigos_** _**debes tenerlos cerca, pero a tus enemigos debes tenerlos aún más cerca que a tus propios amigos**_. Entendiste?

-Sí señor.

-Y aunque no me pague por esto, capitán le doy otro consejo gratis. Así como entre otras cosas, le dije esto a la ahora señora Hunter el día que pretendió renunciar a su cargo por problemas con usted: déjese de tonterías y separe sus asuntos personales de los laborales!

-Disculpe, almirante pero, no sé a qué se refiere?

-Ja!, qué ironía!...igual me contestó ella esa vez- dijo Global-... Verá, capitán Hunter, seré un viejo, pero no un viejo senil.... Para nadie es un secreto que los problemas entre usted y el capitán Edwards no solo vienen por herencia de los roces con el difunto Roy Fokker o por la supremacía de sus respectivos escuadrones. Algo totalmente idiota y sin sentido cuando ambos están en el mismo bando y no en el bando contrario... Ustedes dos han estado enamorados de la misma mujer desde hace mucho tiempo... y él mucho antes que usted.... Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Qué?... pero....

-Con un demonio, déjeme terminar!- le gritó Global-... si bien es cierto que el capitán Edwards debe ubicarse, usted debe ubicarse aún más!...Lisa es su esposa. No pierda tiempo quemando neuronas con algo que ya fue una victoria a favor suya ni se deje robar la calma por provocaciones estúpidas. Este asunto debe tratarlo fríamente basándose única y exclusivamente en el comportamiento militar del capitán Edwards, no en celos que carecen de fundamento alguno, tomando en cuenta que la mujer en cuestión pasó muchas penurias por su culpa, Hunter, al punto de querer abandonar las RDF por pensar que no era correspondida!....Aquella vez, Capitán, su falta de comunicación, su indecisión, su impulsividad, y en fin, su estupidéz casi lo llevan a perder a la persona que usted realmente amaba.....Entonces, concéntrese, Rick, tome las cosas con calma y arme una buena estrategia basada en _**guerra fría**_, en este caso... y no pierda los estribos.

Rick sintió que un balde de agua fría le congelaba el corazón. Ni siquiera recordaba su vida antes de Lisa...o quizás no la quería recordar. Tantas tonterías que cometió y lo estúpido que fue...No, esos recuerdos los había sellado en un baúl negro y tirado a un abismo sin fondo...

-Usted es el General, no él....-agregó Global-..Por difícil que sea, no se rebaje al nivel de Edwards. Yo lo conozco perfectamente a él, como lo conozco perfectamente a usted, y aunque Edwards hubiera aparecido desde la lluvia de la muerte, yo sé porqué lo escogí a usted y no a él o a cualquier otro como General de las Fuerzas Espaciales, me entendió?

-Entiendo, señor!...y créame que intento hacer todo lo posible para que así sea- contestó Rick un tanto apenado y confuso.

-No lo intente, hágalo!...Eso es todo por ahora- añadió Global-... Como dato adicional le sugiero que se reúna en cuanto pueda con la capitana Sterling. Puede retirarse.

-Sí, señor!...Al cerrar aquella puerta Rick caminó con sus pasos firmes por aquel largo recinto y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a aquel lugar provisto de un amplio balcón donde solía pensar calladamente. Allí sintió la necesidad de reordenar sus pensamientos y estrategias- Global tiene razón, sí Edwards quiere jugar al _**"Stratego"**_ o _**"Battleship"**_ conmigo, pues jugaré su juego, pero a mi manera...

Luego, caminó hacia su oficina. Al entrar dijo que no quería ser interrumpido....Se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio mientras miraba aquel portaretratos que siempre estaba frente a él y donde podír ver la foto de Lisa. Tomó en su mano aquella foto que le había tomado Max la última fiesta de año nuevo....Ella vestía aquel traje largo en color anaranjado y llevaba su largo cabello en un peinado alto, cuya melena caía sobre sus hombros. Para ese entonces tenía casi tres meses de embarazo y su mirada tenía un brillo especial- recordó él mirándola fíjamente. Aquella foto era muy especial para él porque ella llevaba a Roy en vientre.

-Lisa, eres tan hermosa...y te amo tanto que no podría concebir mi vida sin tí...-dijo en voz baja con los ojos cristalizados- Tú y nuestro hijo es lo único que me incentiva a seguir adeltante...Por ustedes lo haré!

* * *

.

La comandante Chase había terminado de ordenar la programación de las naves que arribarían al día siguiente. La sub base Terranova era caracterizada por ser una base de paso y escalas, no albergaba naves, a menos que fuera de urgencia o por especialidad.

-Comandante Chase- le indicó el tercer al mando- Hay alguien esperándola en el área de la cafetería.

-A mí?...Le dijo quién era?

-No, mis instrucciones fueron darle a conocer la petición en su hora de almuerzo.

-Está bien, iré enseguida.

.

Lisa Hayes estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la sub base, cuando a los pocos minutos vio que se acercaba una mujer pelirroja con su cabello recogido en un moño, de contextura delgada, 1.65 mts y que en ese preciso momento la miraba con sus profundos ojos celestes.

-Lisa!...quiero decir, Capitana Hayes- dijo Helena cuadrándose ante su superior.

-No es necesario que en esta hora hagas eso conmigo, amiga...Ven acá y dame un abrazo.

-Jajaja!...Lisa, tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Helena sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Por favor, Helena, no llores, que me haces llorar a mí...

-Cuando me dijeron que Rick Hunter te había rescatado en Base Alaska me alegré como no tienes idea...Pero me alegré aún más cuando supe que se habían casado...Felicidades, amiga!

-Sí, hubiera querido que estuvieras en la ceremonia...

-Quién lo hubiera pensado?...El hermano menor entrañable de Roy casado con mi mejor amiga de la Academia militar...Jamás lo hubiera imaginado...Perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero siempre te visualice con Karl Riber.

-La vida cambia en un dos por tres, amiga.... Karl y Roy tuvieron el mismo destino, y es triste. A veces hasta llego a tener algo de culpa con respecto a Karl porque no te puedo negar que con Rick soy infinitamente feliz, incluso tenemos un hermoso bebé, lo sabías?

-Wow! No lo sabía, amiga, felicidades!...En realidad debe ser bellísimo el bebé. Tú eres muy linda, y por lo que recuerdo de Rick, él era un chico precioso apenas iniciando en las RDF cuando lo conocí aquella vez que Roy me Llevó a pasear a Ciudad Macross antes de que me asignaran para la Base Alaska. Ahora debe estar más guapo y tengo entendido que es todo un Capitán-General...Rick también se llevaba muy bien con Archer gracias a Roy...Pero dime, cómo se llama el bebé?

-Se llama Roy- dijo Lisa con algo de nostalgia- Por supuesto en honor a él.

-Oh, Lisa, ese gesto fue tan sublime por parte de ustedes!- dijo Helena emocionada-...Roy debe estar muy contento allá en el cielo.

-Gracias, ese fue nuestro pequeño homenaje para él....Pero ahora dime, tú, amiga, cómo fue que viniste a dar acá, solo me informaron de tu transferencia pero no los motivos.

-Como sabes, luego de la Base Alaska fui asignada como comandante de la Base 6, pero al parecer ahora le asignaron mi lugar a un alto miembro del Ejército de la Cruz del Sur, ya que el Almirante Global solicitó mis servicios para unirme a la expedición.

-Helena, tú vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro que sí amiga, total, a mis 25 años no tengo a nadie a quien extrañar.

-Helena, eres joven, no te encierres en los recuerdos. Quisiera que vinieras porque en verdad deseas ser parte de la Exploración colonizadora y no porque estés huyendo de nada ni de nadie

-Debes entenderme, Lisa...Lo he intentado, pero por una razón u otra no he podido reconstruir mi vida luego de la debacle de Archer.

-Amiga, has sabido algo de...bueno, tú sabes...

-De Archer?...Lo último que supe era que estaba en Base Australia. Huyó tan lejos de mí y de Izzy como pudo. Quizás el habernos presentado ambas a su casa aquella tarde para que escogiera entre las dos lo orilló a abandonarnos a ambas...Sabes que nunca admitió presiones de nadie ese mercenario bobo...A veces pienso que nunca debí dejar a Roy. Me dolió demasiado cuando me enteré de su muerte.

-Aún nos duele a todos, amiga- añadió Lisa- ...Por otro lado, Helena, recuerdas que Izzy luego de dejar la Base 6 se incorporó al escuadrón Angel en la Base Macross?....

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Quiso alejarse de la Base 6 por su decepción con Archer.

-Debes saber que ella continúa con nosotros al igual que tu viejo amigo Hiro Ishi.

-Lo sé, tengo todo el panorama bastante bien descrito. No tengo ningún problema con ella, y al menos espero saludar a mi viejo amigo Hiro.

-Me alegro que hayas curado te heridas luego de ese fatídico triángulo amoroso. Yo pasé por algo igual antes de que todo fuera color de rosa para Rick y para mí.

-En serio?

-Sí, amiga. Nada más y nada menos que con Lynn Minmei.

-Con la famosa artista que cantó durante la lluvia de la muerte?

-Sí, esa misma. Pero ahora nos estamos llevando bien. Además ella ahora tiene una relación con Jonathan Wolf.

-Vaya, cómo da vueltas la vida. El terrible Wolf al ataque. Recuerdo cuando se juntaba a hablar con Archer.... Wolf hablaba de su pasión por las guerrillas y Archer de su antigua vida de mercenario. Podían durar horas con esos temas de armamento bélico y comandos especializados.

-Y creo que tu y yo también, pero ya se nos hace algo tarde. Quisiera que el fin de semana fueras a mi casa para que conozcas al bebé y de paso saludes a Rick. Te parece?

-Hecho!

* * *

.

Por otro lado, en la oficina de Miriya....

-Maldición, debes tranquilizarte!...Esto no es la muerte!- dijo Max a su esposa

-No puedo soportar esta humillación, Maximilian- del respondió ella en medio de su caos personal dentro de su oficina donde los pocos objetos que podían adornar esa estancia yacían en el piso cortesía de la furiosa capitana.

-Miriya, dónde están todo tu escuadrón?... No vi a nadie por los alrededores.

-Mi escuadrón?...ja!...Por favor Max, estos imbéciles adoran al idiota de Edwards!...Les dije a todos que se largaran, que no los quería ver por el resto del día!

-Pero porqué hiciste eso?...Tú sabes que dentro del grupo hay muchos que son fieles a ti, demás ese no es el procedimiento indicado para estos casos.

-Tienes que entenderme Max!...quienes me siguen son una minoría, los otros se burlaron de mí, manipulados como siempre por "los malditos"....Me dijeron que mis días estaban contados porque ya había regresado su verdadero líder.

-Sé que para todo hay una respuesta y que todo tiene una solución. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no voy a permitir que destruyas tus nervios y estado de ánimo por algo que no vale la pena. Hemos pasado muchas batallas. Esto para ti no debiera significar nada!

-Para mí esto era un reto...pero al parecer siempre pierdo mis retos, primero con Khyron, luego contigo, ahora con Edwards....Estoy harta de ser una perdedora, ahora vete y déjame sola!

-Pero acaso no ves que tu actitud energúmena te está afectando sobremanera. Incluso Dana nota tu hostilidad en casa.

-No metas a Dana en esto Sterling!- Ripostó ella.

-Claro que la meto, porque al parecer tú solo piensas en ti!

-Tú no eres el indicado para reprocharme nada...tú siempre te la pasas concentrado en mejorar tus técnicas de vuelo y superar récords estúpidos!... No te interesa ni el honor ni la dignidad que conlleva ganarse una posición con sangre!

-No te permito que me digas eso, Miriya Parino!...Estás tratando con tu esposo, no con un maldito soldado raso de los Quadronos. Bastante he tenido que soportar muchos de tus achaques por nada....Y si nos vamos a la realidad, tú haz tratado a muchos pilotos de este escuadrón incluso peor que el mismo Edwards!

-Pero cómo diablos te atreves a decirme eso?...Estoy segura que tú no hubieras aguantado dos días al frente de los Ghost.... Te hubieran pateado el trasero antes de pisar este hangar!

-Esa es la percepción que tienes de mí, Miriya?...Ya veo que antes de actuar como pareja actúas como militar zentraedi, fría y calculadora. Solo pensando en ser mejor que los demás. Ahora me doy cuenta que entre tú y Edwards no hay mucha diferencia.

-Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí!... Yo estoy segura de quien soy!... Yo soy una verdadera guerrera, no una piloto que se aprende de memoria los manuales gracias a su elevado coeficiente mental, para luego ponerlos en práctica en el campo de batalla de una manera técnica y totalmente carente de mística y destreza empírica....-Le dijo Miriya con una mirada de furia mientras bajaba el tono de voz, pero al mismo tiempo le hablaba más firme y decidida que nunca por lo que le iba a decir-..... Aún te falta mucho para ser Rick Hunter!...Puede que derribes más naves, pero no tienes ni tendrás jamás ni su garra ni su bravura al volar.... Si derribas más naves que Rick no es porque seas mejor que él, sino porque mientras tú solo te concentras en ti, él debe pelear, velar por los demás y estar pendiente de todo el escuadrón al mismo tiempo!...Así que mejor no comparemos!

A Max le dolió en extremo las palabras de Miriya. Quizás porque muy en el fondo sentía algo de envidia por la consumada admiración que su esposa sentía por Rick. Para nadie era un secreto que la zentraedi alababa la forma de volar del piloto del Skull-1, algo que ella describía como un talento nato con el cual se nace, y no se hace. A parte de siempre respetarlo por la forma en como dirigía los escuadrones y combinaba todas las estrategias de combate al mismo tiempo y de manera magistral.

-Pensé que el hecho de que yo te derrotara una y otra vez hace años atrás había pasado al olvido, pero me doy cuenta que guardas muy en el fondo ese rencor que los caracteriza a ustedes...Si crees que a mí me falta mucho para ser como Rick, a ti te falta demasiado para llegar a ser una verdadera humana!...No me extrañaría que cualquier día volvieras a sacar un puñal para matarme...- le respondió Máx furioso- ...Con esa actitud estúpida, eres en extremo nociva para Dana y para mí!

-Lárgate de aquí!.... Estoy segura que Rick sí me entiende!- dijo ella gritando aparatosamente-...Déjame sola, Maximilian y cierra la maldita puerta cuando te largues!..

-Con un demonio!...Siempre eres así cuanto se te sale lo poco que aprendiste de Azonia, pero si eso es lo que quieres, allá tú!...No estoy dispuesto a soportar tus achaques de fiera herida por algo que tú misma te buscaste...- dijo Max saliendo de aquella oficina y dando un portazo al salir, mientras Miriya se resistía a derramar esas lágrimas apenas asomadas en sus ojos cristalinos.

* * *

.

En la cafetería de Terranova las componentes del trío terrible se sientan en la mesa más apartada, en una esquina donde al mismo tiempo pueden disfrutar de una impresionante vista cortesía de los enormes ventanales que hacían las veces de paredes de esa área social, y por el cual se apreciaba perfectamente todo el panorama natural que rodeaba a la sub base.

-Vanesa, espero que no se te haya ocurrido por ningún motivo volver a caer en la cama del capitán Edwards- dijo Kim- Bob no se merece eso!

-Qué demonios te ocurre, Kim Young, acaso crees que soy una ramera?- respondió.

-Por supuesto que no amiga, solo es que quedaste tan prendada con sus palabras que por un momento temí lo peor.

-De ninguna manera! Eso fue el pasado, y el pasado está enterrado!

-Me alegro escuchar eso, amiga- dijo Sammy- pero ahora a lo que vinimos, la historia de Helena Chase y el capitán Fokker!

-Esta es una historia como para un Oscar de la Academia, ya que incluye a muchas personas- agregó Vanesa mirando para todos lados y elevando aún más las expectativas de las otras dos.

-A muchas personas?...A quién te refieres?- preguntó Sammy con aquella vocecita chillona.

-Pues, efectivamente que a Fokker, Chase y Grant, pero aparte de eso a un apuesto teniente-comandante llamado Jack Archer, que tuvo que ver con Izzy Randal y con otra persona más que les revelaré...

-Ahhh! por favor Vanesa, suelta el chisme de una vez, no nos dejes con esta zozobra!-dijo Kim.

-Claro que la soltaré- añadió Vanesa- siempre y cuando me convenga...

-Cómo así que _"siempre y cuando te convenga"?- _preguntó Sammy.

-Pues, es que esta semana quiero tomar unos días libres con Bob, pero tengo que hacer dos informes sobre la distribución de Terranova a manera de organigrama y además, actualizar todos los archivos de la base de datos.

-Y entonces, qué pretendes?-preguntó Kim con suspicacia.

-Pretendo que hagamos un trato. Yo suelto la lengua, siempre y cuando me faciliten tomar los días libres, por tanto, tú harás los organigramas mientras Sammy actualizara toda la base de datos.

-Queeeeeé!...De ninguna manera!- respondieron Sammy y Kim al unísono- Eres una harpía, jamás vamos a sucumbir a tus chantajes!

-Bueno...Sí así lo quieren.....Entonces no les podré dar detalles como el que Claudia Grant no podía ver ni en pintura a Helena Chase por Roy Fokker, ni tampoco que Izzy Randal y Helena Chase prácticamente se odiaban, ni mucho menos les contaré sobre el _affaire_ entre Jack Archer y Lisa Hayes durante la época de Karl Riber, así que hasta luego chicas, regreso a la oficina porque tengo que hacer organigramas y actualizar la base de datos- dijo Vanesa mientras se disponía a levantarse de aquella mesa.

-Queeeeeeé!...dijeron nuevamente al unísono Kim y Sammy, mientras ambas agarraban a Vanesa por el brazo.

-Está bien, Vanesa, pero yo actualizaré la base de datos, Sammy que haga los organigramas- dijo Kim.

-Estás de acuerdo, Sam?-preguntó Vanesa.

-Me importa un bledo si tengo que trapear el piso de tu casa con la lengua!- dijo Sammy- Hago lo que sea, pero de aquí no te mueves sin soltarnos esa información!

-Ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo!- dijo Vanesa quien inmediatamente procedió a pedirle al mesero tres grandes capuchinos- Esto va por mi cuenta, chicas.

* * *

.

Izzy y Kylie habían llegado hacía unos minutos a la oficina de Miriya cerca al Hangar del Escuadrón Ghost. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hicieron ambas mujeres por intentar hablarle, ésta se resistía dándole la espalda en su gran silla giratoria frente a su escritorio y continuaba viendo el panorama de la pista de la base, en las afueras del hangar mediante la gran ventana de vidrio de su oficina.

-Vamos, capitana, no te pongas así. No vale la pena- Dijo Izzy.

-Si tuviera a ese mandito de T.R. frente a mí, te lo juro que lo derribo con una de mis patadas karatecas- añadió Kylie.

-Chicas, déjenme sola!- fue lo único que logró esbozar la furiosa capitana.

-Pero Miriya!- agregó Izzy.

-Por favor, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora, solo retírense!...no quiero ser grosera.

-Está bien, amiga- dijo Kylie, Pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar con nosotras...Y sabes donde buscarnos.

.

Ambas salieron de aquella oficina y al caminar varios pasos más allá del recinto se cuadraron instantáneamente ante la persona a quien se encontraron.

-Buenas tardes, Señor- indicaron al unísono ante Rick Hunter.

-Randal, Kurosawa, como está ella?- preguntó Rick.

-Señor, la capitana Sterling está con el peor de los humores y no desea ver ni hablar con nadie.

-Entiendo, pueden retirarse.

-Sí señor!,- dijeron al unísono al tiempo que Rick se dirigía hacia aquel lugar, donde una aturdida Miriya reventaba en cólera al oír abrir la puerta de su oficina sin dejar de ver hacia fuera de ventanal.

-Maldita sea! Acaso no les dije que quiero estar sola!

-Lo siente, capitana, pero a mí me vas a tener que escuchar.

-Rick!-respondió ella suavemente y aún manteniendo su vista fija en la ventana- Discúlpeme si no me levanto a cuadrarme ante usted. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Sé que debe estar molesto porque no pude ser la capitana que debí haber sido para este escuadrón.

-Miriya, no seas tonta- Rick se acercó a ella, giró su silla de manera que quedara frente a él y se agacho con una rodilla en tierra. Luego, él no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos esbozando una pequeña sonris. Aquella mirada del capitán reflejaba tanta compasión que hizo que de aquellos ojos verdes de Miriya brotara el llanto contenido.

-Oh Rick, lo siento tanto! No pude ganarme el respeto ni la abnegación, no pude!- en medio de los sollozos ella tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Solo quería complacer al almirante Global, pero sobre todo yo quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí luego de salir de tu escuadrón. Nunca debí salir del Skull, Rick...nunca!...Siempre haz confiado en mí y yo te decepcioné. Max Tiene razón, soy nociva para todos, incluso para Dana.

-Qué Max dijo Qué?...No le hagas caso a ese cabeza dura! Tú sabes que cuando está fastidiado dice cosas de las que luego se arrepiente...ven acá, amiga...-Rick se levantó e hizo que ella se pusiera de pie y luego le dio un abrazo mientras le hablaba.- Jamás te subestimes Miriya, tu eres una de las mejores pilotos de combate que he conocido en mi vida. Perdóname tú a mí. Fui yo quien te fallé.

-Porqué dices eso, capitán?- dijo Miriya separándo el rostro del hombro de Rick y ahora mirándolo con extrañeza-... tú nunca me haz fallado!

-Porque debí preveer todo lo que se venía encima con la llegada de Edwards y su conspiración con Leonard. Pero no quise verlo y tú quedaste en medio de esta guerra interna de poderes.... La guerra de Edwards es contra mí y nadie más debe verse involucrado. Lo subestimé y no debí hacerlo...Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad sobre el informe presentado por Benson.

-De ninguna manera te inculparás por mí!- dijo ella.

-No te lo estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy anunciando!...Por ahora, quiero que te tomes unos días libres y eso es una orden inapelable... A tu regreso me reuniré contigo para decidir las nuevas estrategias a tomar con el prácticamente inminente regreso de Edwards a Base Macross.

-Ese maldito!

-No te exasperes, Miriya. Si algo sigo aprendiendo de Global es que hay que tomar las cosas con el corazón caliente pero con la mente fría. Le daremos a Edwards una cucharada de su propia medicina, ya hablaremos cuando regreses, entendido?

-Entendido, Señor!

-Y otra cosa, Mir...-dijo Rick mientras salía de allí.

-Dígame, Señor!

-Arregla las cosas con Max. No tengo que recordarte que él te ama.

-De ninguna manera!....estoy muy molesta con él!

-Mir, bajo este tipo de situaciones uno suele perder la cordura...Por lo menos prométeme que harás el intento o que lo pensarás.

-Lo pensaré, señor!

-Bueno, al menos quedo un poco más tranquilo. Ahora me retiro.

-Rick...-dijo ella antes de verlo retirarse-...Gracias por todo, siempre me entiendes...eres mi mejor amigo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro y luego cruzó por aquel hangar rumbo a su oficina.

* * *

.

-Como les decía chicas,- decía Vanessa mientras las otras dos continuaban embelezadas por la cantidad de chismes recolectados- Lisa y Helena se conocieron en la Academia Militar del Noroeste y fueron amigas de cuarto en su último año y en unos grados más bajos recuerdo a Izzy y a otros pilotos como Hiro Ishi, Blavatsky, "Seahawk", Hess y Peralta, entre otros de los que ustedes conocen acá en Base Macross.

-Mmmm....Me hubiera gustado estar en esa base- dijo Sammy imaginándose rodeada de hombres apuestos.

-Deja de pensar en idioteces...Ahora, como les decía...Por ser la primera en su clase, Lisa hacía su práctica militar en Cabo Cañaveral, cerca de la Academia. Entonces allí conoció a Fokker quien seis años antes se había graduado de la Academia y ahora era uno de los mejores pilotos de esa Base. Fokker era amigo de Jack Archer quien también era egresado de la Academia Militar un año antes que Lisa. El estaba asignado a una base contigua y muchas veces salía con Fokker a tomarse su par de tragos. A Archer le gustó Lisa y le dijo a Fokker que se la presentara. Entonces Lisa aceptó salir con Archer pero le dejó claro que solo como amigos, porque ella le explicó que tenía novio en Base Macross. A Archer no le importó y salieron varias veces.

-Y que hay de Fokker y Claudia?- preguntó Kim.

Recuerdo que dos años atrás de ese episodio Fokker había cortejado a Claudia cuando ambos se conocieron en una sub base en la costa pacífica, pero no tenían nada definido por las famosas andanzas de él. Además Claudia luego había sido transferida a otra base que quedaba en la costa Este, bastante alejada de donde él estaba para ese entonces.

-Por supuesto que Fokker nunca dejó sus andanzas de conquistador....Y entonces, que hubo con Lisa y Archer?- preguntó Sammy.

-Archer intentó muchas veces que Lisa olvidara a Riber pero fue imposible. Sin embargo, durante varios meses Lisa no recibió noticias de Riber y entonces ella pensó que Riber la había cortado. Recuerdo que estuvo bastante deprimida y que Archer la llamaba constantemente a su celular para que no se sintiera triste- continuó Vanesa-......Mientras tanto, una vez que Lisa llegó con Helena como visita a Cabo Cañaveral, a Fokker le gustó Helena y la invitó a salir. Recuerdo que salieron muchas veces ellos dos.

-UY, pero ese Fokker era un pilluelo!...dijo Kim.

-Luego...- agregó Vanesa-... para un cumpleaños de Fokker sus amigos le celebraron una fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de Archer...La fiesta fue fenomenal y todas, incluyéndome habíamos tomado bastantes margaritas, piñas coladas, tequilas sunrises y demás. Ya para la bajada, cuando quedábamos solo nosotros cinco en la fiesta, se fueron formando las parejitas. Por un lado Roy con Helena y por el otro Jack con Lisa...Yo me quedé de violinista...

-Qué me estás queriendo decir, Vanesa?- dijo Sammy bajando el tono de voz- Que Lisa y Archer se acostaron?

-Hasta donde recuerdo no lo creo, ya que siempre permanecieron a donde yo los pudiera ver, al menos de lejos...y la verdad es que no recuerdo verlos entrar a ningún cuarto... Pero sí que se dieron besos apasionadísimos por toda la casa, especialmente en el sofá.

-Es decir que hicieron el amor con ropa, jajajaja!- rió Kim

-Kim!...Qué morbosa eres, jajaja!....Si lo quieres llamar así...

-Y fokker y Helena?- preguntó Sammy.

-Esos sí se fueron al cuarto...- dijo Vanesa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Jajaja!...conociendo a Fokker, imagino que no quería perder oportunidad.- dijo Kim.

-El problema vino después- añadió Vanesa- Al día siguiente yo amanecí en uno de los sillones, mientras Lisa y Archer amanecieron abrazados en el sillón más grande que estaba al lado del mío. Pero al despertar ella se sintió avergonzada por lo sucedido- añadió Vanesa- Entonces de allí en adelante ella trataba de evitar a Archer. Y para peor suerte de él, a los pocos días Riber reapareció explicándole a Lisa, por medio de una transmisión, el porqué no había sabido del él en tanto tiempo. Creo que eso le rompió el corazón a Archer y el pobre "gigante asesino" tuvo que aceptar la idea de que con Lisa no tenía opción.

-Uy, que tristeza!...-dijo Sammy-...Oye, y porqué le decían el "gigante asesino"?... Acaso era muy alto?

-Jajaja!... Sammy..si serás boba!...Por supuesto que no. El era alto, pero no más que Fokker, la altura no tenía nada que ver con su apodo. Lo que sucede es que antes de que Fokker lo convenciera a enlistarse a la Academia para que fuera luego a las RDF, Archer era un mercenario terrible que llegó a matar a muchos durante la guerra Gobal siendo un adolescente. Luego, estando en la Base-6, era un piloto genial y casi fuera de lo normal que igualmente dio muerte a muchos zenrtaedis malcontentos sanguinarios.

-Interesante- dijo Sammy-...pero volviendo a Helena, luego qué pasó?

-Luego- continuó Vanesa- Helena cortó con Roy con la excusa de la reaparición de Claudia. Pero las malas lenguas decían que la causa en realidad fue otra.

-Y cuál fue?- pregunto Kim

-Helena le confesó a Lisa una vez so que ella había reanudado con Riber, que a ella le había empezado a gustar Archer, a lo que Lisa le dijo que ella iba a ayudarla para que Archer se fijara ella. Sin embargo, luego que Lisa matara las esperanzas de Archer con ella por la aparición de Riber, él se refugió con una nueva chica, Izzy Randal. Entonces para Helena le fue muy difícil conquistar a Archer- agregó Vanesa.

-Eso fue algo así como el triángulo amoroso_ Lisa-Rick-Minmei_...-suspiró Kim.

-Algo por el estilo. Hasta donde sé con el tiempo y ya estando los tres asignados a la Base-6, a Archer le gustaba tanto Izzy como Helena y empezó a salir con las dos por separado. Él iba a ser transferido a Base Macross como uno de los líderes de los escuadrones, pero sufrió un aparatoso accidente que lo dejó convaleciente por varios meses y requirió terapia, dejándolo fuera de las RDF. Al final, ya recuperado físicamente él no se quedó con ninguna de las dos y se fue para base Australia, para formar parte de esa armada dejando a ambas con el corazón roto....Aunque las malas lenguas dicen que en el fondo él a quien amaba realmente era a Helena...

-Oh...quiero llorar!...agregó Sammy mientras pedía mordía un pedazo de su rosquilla de chocolate...-Imagínense eso. Con la llegada de Helena a Ciudad Macros, tan solo faltaría el tal Jack Archer para completar ese triángulo amoroso, jajaja!

La conversación siguió por algunos minutos más hasta que las componentes de aquel trío terrible se dieron cuenta que debían regresar a sus labores habituales. Para Sammy y Kim la jornada había sido fructífera y había valido la pena el cumplir con lo pactado.

* * *

.

-Esto ha sido un verdadero caos el día de hoy, Kylie- dijo Izzy a su amiga mientas caminaban por los pasillos de la base.

-Me siento estresada, abruma, rabiosa y triste. Iré más tarde a visitar a Ryu, es el único que puede apartar este mal día de mi mente- añadió Kylie.

-Cómo te va con él, amiga?

-Bueno, luego de la otra noche al menos mejor que antes, pero todo lo estamos tomando con calma.

-Te felicito, por lo menos tú haz podido encontrar a tu media naranja...

-No lo veas así, amiga...

-No importa, me alegro por ti...al menos una de las dos es felíz.

-Eh...Izzy,- dijo Kylie- no sé si ya te lo dijeron pero en la base se comenta que...

-...Qué Helena Chase llegó hace algunos días?...Ya lo sabía...Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-Qué bien que lo haz tomado por el lado amable- dijo Kylie mientras a lo lejos veían a una solitaria figura recostada al balcón principal que daba hacia el frente de la pista de aterrizaje.

-Es el jefe- dijo Izzy- mirando hacia la figura de Max Sterling.

-Supongo que luego de aquella discusión con Mir debe estar furioso- añadió Kylie.

-Es cierto- agregó Izzy- Es mejor dejarlo solo. Los ánimos están algo caldeados el día de hoy.

-No estoy acostumbrada a verlo así. Se supone que él siempre es el que le sube al ánimo a todos..- dijo Izzy- ..Quisiera poder ayudarlo.

-Creo que en este momento sería contraproducente, amiga. Mejor esperemos a que las aguas vuelvan a su nivel.

-Tienes razón...Hoy todo ha sido un caos.....Necesito un trago. Creo que iré por Hiro o Blavatsky a ver si me acompañan con un buen ron.

* * *

.

En Terranova, Lisa llamaba por enésima vez en el día a Mildred para ver cómo había estado bebé Roy durante el transcurso del día.

_-En estos momentos me dirigía a cambiarle el pañalito. Por lo demás todo está bien con el bebé..._

-Qué bueno, Mild...Rick te ha llamado?

_-Es muy extraño, pero hoy el señor no ha llamado.._

_-_Está bien Mild. Te veré en un par de horas- dijo ella cerrando el teléfono.

.

A Lisa se le hacía raro que Rick no había llamado a preguntar por Roy en todo el día, cuando siempre lo hacía al menos unas tres veces diarias. Igualmente no la había llamado a ella.

-Debe estar verdaderamente ocupado- pensó en llamarlo, pero luego se detuvo- Mejor esperaré llegar a casa. Quizás este estresado por tanto trabajo. Ahora lo que me preocupa es la incipiente reunión que Maistrof quiere.

-Vanesa- dijo Lisa comunicándose por el interlocutor con ella- Claudia está en su oficina?

-Sí capitana!

-Perfecto, voy hacia allá.

.

-Adelante, Lisa- dijo Claudia tomando un sorbo de café en su taza color azul, regalo de Aaron Tanner.

-Claudia, supones algo de lo que querrá hablar Maistrof mañana?

-Al parecer, amiga, es sobre crecientes grupos de malcontentos en Canadá y el noroeste de Estados Unidos. Tengo entendido que la sub base se verá con bastante movimiento a partir de la próxima semana.

-Bueno, después de que no me quiera imponer a nadie en el grupo exploratorio, no hay problema. El coronel Forsythe llega en dos días y debemos inspeccionar el avance de la construcción de los buques. Debo seguir de cerca de Leonard. No voy a permitir de ninguna manera que quiera apoderarse de más buque de los acordados. Debo tener a ese patán más cerca.

-Lisa, cambiando de tema. .. A qué vino T.R.?

Lisa sintió un frío en el estómago tan solo de recordar los sucesos de esa maña con T.R. Igualmente sabía la reacción de Claudia, pues el capitán de los Ghosts nunca había sido santo de su devoción.

-Claudia, es una historia un tanto extraña....él, vino a entregarme el collar de identificación de mi padre....

-Cómo?, después de tanto tiempo?

-Fue difícil para él, amiga. Recuerda que él no corrió con la misma suerte que los pocos sobrevivientes...Si para nosotros Base Alaska representa un mal recuerdo, para él representa una pesadilla.

-Puede que así sea- dijo Claudia tomando otro sorbo de su café...Pero te conozco y sé que eso no fue todo.

-...Amiga..T.R. también vino a decirme que....que me ama...

Claudia escupió el poco café que se había introducido a la boca y procedió a tomar su pañuelo para luego limpiar sus labios.

-Qué vino a queeeé?....Pero cómo se atrevió ese desvergonzado a decirte eso sabiendo que estás casada?...Con justa razón Rick se molesta!

-En cierta forma sentí algo de pena por él....Me pareció que fue como una despedida de su parte...Él sabe que jamás lo corresponderé, amiga.

-Por supuesto!... Eso es menos de lo que se merece esa víbora!.

-No seas así, Clau. T.R. no es tan malo...en el fondo tiene su corazón...

-Ja!...a mi no me engaña...y está demás decírtelo, Lisa, pero Rick debe saber a lo que vino T.R. aquí el día de hoy.

-Estás loca, Claudia. Ellos ya tienen muchos problemas entre uno y otro. Esto sería un detonante. No sé como lo podría tomar Rick!

-Es mejor que se entere por su esposa, que por cualquier otra persona. No vaya a ser que Edwards abra la boca y le cuente a alguien lo de hoy. Entonces sí estarías en un problema y con justa razón porque Rick pensaría que no confías en él y que le ocultas cosas.

-Es que no sé como abordarlo al respecto...qué pretendes?...que me le acerque y le diga, _"Hola Rick, T.R. estuvo en mi trabajo hoy y me dijo que me ama"_?

-No de esa manera.... Solo espera un momento en que esté en calma y ve abordándolo poco a poco...Y no me digas que Rick es un ogro porque tú sabes como amansarlo.

-Déjame pensarlo, amiga. Hoy Rick no se ha comunicado conmigo en todo el día ni lo ha hecho en la casa. De seguro debe estar bastante estresado, pero te prometo que se lo diré ela primera oportunidad, ok?

-Perfecto!

* * *

.

Ya entrada la tarde, la teniente primera Izzy Randal escuchaba unos leves toque en su puerta.

-Miriya!, amiga, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Hoy vengo a pedirte posada, Izzy...si no es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto que no!...Pasa adelante y siéntate, amiga..... Te salvaste que no pude encontrar a Hiro ni a Blavastsky porque pretendía tomar un par de tragos con ellos...Te buscaré algo de tomar.

-No es necesario, gracias. Solo quisiera tomarme una ducha y luego acostarme un rato a pensar....Rick me dijo que debo pensar....-Miriya se veía un poco ida de la realidad, y eso preocupó a Izzy.

-Amiga, qué ha pasado? A caso te peleaste con mi capitán?

-Sí!...-dijo miriya con cara de furia- él dice que soy perjudicial para Dana y para él...así que lo mejor es que me mantenga un tiempo alejada.

-Mir, pero eso debió decirlo en un momento de rabia...además, no se estila que nosotras dejemos el hogar....Se supone que son ellos los que siempre deben quedar de patitas en la calle...

-No me interesan los conceptos de la sociología humana y me importa un rayo lo que piensen los demás. Yo me siento turbada y prefiero estar sola por ahora. Aún estoy molesta con Maximilian, además Dana siempre ha sido más apegada a él que a mí....Yo siempre he tratado de desvivirme por los dos, ahora solo quiero un tiempo en paz con mi mente!

-Como desees, amiga. Tú sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que deseés...Además, mejor que viniste acá. Últimamente Kylie se la pasa con Ryu Dyson...así que nos haremos compañía!

-Claro, te lo agradezco...Sabes Izzy?...si tienes alguna botella disponible, yo podría acompañar con los tragos, te parece?

-Claro, amiga, déjame prepararlos. Tengo una botella de Ron mezclado con gaseosa que se que nos caerá excelente.

-Muy bien...entonces empecemos...Este día de porquería lo amerita...

-De todos modos, Mir, debes saber que Max es mi jefe y debo por lo menos llamarlo para avisarle que estás aquí. Esta tarde lo noté preocupado y no quiero que lo esté aún más.

-Como gustes, pero dile que no se le ocurra venir a buscarme porque entonces sacaré el puñal que según él yo tengo guardado para embestirlo de una estocada...

-Oh, Mir.....Al parecer la discusión de ustedes fue peor de lo que pensé.

* * *

-Buenas tardes Mild!- dijo Lisa al llegar a su casa- Dónde está mi pequeñín, tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo...

-Está en la recámara de ustedes, con el señor Rick.

-Ya llegó Rick?...hace cuánto?

-Hace como una media hora- respondió Mildred mientras Lisa iba su recámara...

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar y besar a los dos hombres de su vida...

-Mi amor, te extrañé, no te localicé en todo el día!- dijo Lisa con un tono infantil.

-Hoy fue un día de locos, Lisa...- respondió él mientras jugaba con Roy. Le había tendido una de sus sábanas de bebé sobre su gran cama y allí lo había acostado, mientras él se había sentado a su lado, recostado a algunas almohadas y le hablaba a su hijo con la ayuda de algunos muñecos y una pequeña miniatura del Skull-1.... El niño con sus ojos, que ya no grises como en su nacimiento, sino verdes como los de su madre, miraba y escuchaba a su padre con detenimiento.

Lisa se acercó y besó la mejilla y la frente del bebé y luego acarició su cabello.

-Hola, mi chiquito...Acaso escuchabas todas las historias de la base Macross?

-Hey, capitana, y para mí no hay beso?

-Por supuesto que sí, capitán..- añadió ella mientras unía sus labios a los de él provocando la ya común electricidad en ambos.

-Mmmm...esto si es rico, después de tanto alboroto en la base..- decía Rick mientras tomaba a Roy en sus brazos ya que con la llegada de Lisa el bebé parecía impacientarse por ir a los brazos de la madre.

-Y porqué tanto alboroto? Algo en particular?- preguntó ella, al tiempo que se quitaba su uniforme y se ponía un kimono que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego procedió a lavarse las manos y desmaquillarse el rostro. Al entrar, notó que la regadera de agua tibia de la tina de baño estaba encendida.

-Es una larga historia, pero te la cuento después. Cenamos? ...O por lo menos después que atiendas a mi hijo, porque ya se le está saliendo el Hayes.

-Cómo que se le está saliendo el Hayes?...Creo que más bien se le sale el Hunter que recuerdo de mis peleas por el tacnec!...

-Jajaja! también puede ser que este glotoncito haya sacado eso de mi...pero yo lo quiero así...es mi battloid favorito...-dijo Rick abrazando al bebé y dándole un beso en la frente antes de dárselo a Lisa.

Para ese entonces bebé Roy ya se había puesto furioso y empezaba a llorar como los grandes.

-Vaya, si que tiene hambre este battloid- agregó ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación junto al gran portón de vidrio que hacía las veces de pared cristalina y que daba hacia la parte del patio trasero cerca de la piscina. Luego, colocó al niño sobre su seno. Ya una vez prensado del seno de mamá, bebé Roy se tranquilizó y Lisa empezó a hablarle al bebé con mucho cariño....Rick veía aquella escena con tanta ternura que no pudo evitar agarrar su celular y tomar varias fotos, incluso puso una de ellas como fondo de pantalla de su celular.

Luego de aquello, procedieron a cenar mientras Mildred atendía al niño en su cuarto. Al cabo de un rato Rick le recordó a Lisa que la tina estaba lista y que tomaría un baño de agua tibia para relajarse. Al cabo de unos minutos precisó de la compañía ella.

-Lisa, cariño, qué haces?-gritó Rick desde el baño al percaterse que Lisa entraba a la habitación

-Acabo de costar a Roy, iba aa usar la bicicleta estática un rato para hacer algo de ejercicio.

-Olvida la bicileta!....porqué no me acompañas?

-Amor, pensé que querías meditar un rato y estar solo...

-No, quiero!...lo que quiero es que te desnudes y te metas aquí conmigo.

-Y si me niego?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios..

-No te atreverías...

-Crees que no?

-Soy capaz de corretearte desnudo por toda la casa, aunque Mildred me vea...

-Sé que no lo harías!

-Me estás retando?- decía Rick con una pícara sonrisa desde la tina.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero conste que lo hago solo para que Mildred no pase un rato desagradable viéndote correr por toda la casa en _traje de Adán._

Lisa entró al baño y se desvistió ante la mirada de Rick. A él le encantaba ver cuando ella se desnudaba. Era como un orgasmo para su vista contemplar aquel cuerpo tan perfecto que él tanto deseaba. Luego, se corrió un poco hacia adelante y Lisa entró a la tina quedando tras él, ambos mirando hacia el frente...Él recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa y su espalda pudo sentir los senos de ella...ella lo entrelazaba con sus brazos.

-Hoy sucedieron tantas cosas en la Base, Lisa, que no sabría por donde empezar.

-Bueno, yo también tuve algunas sorpresas el día de hoy...

Rick y Lisa permanecieron un rato callados, acariciándose mutuamente y dándose alguno que otro beso mientras decidían con cuál de los sucesos empezarían su larga conversación...

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

***EL BARÓN ROJO: Manfred Albrecht Freiherr** **von Richthofen, militar y aviador alemán nacido el 2 de mayo de 1892 q****ue consiguió derribar ochenta aeroplanos enemigos durante laPrimera Guerra Mundial ****antes de ser abatido en la mañana del 21 de abril de 1928 ****del río Somme,**** en el norte de Francia, muriendo así cuando apenas contaba con 25 años...**

**Héroe de los alemanes y respetado por sus enemigos durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, permitía incluso escapar a sus víctimas malheridas. Su unidad fue responsable del derribo de 88 aviones británicos, del total de 151 que abatió la aviación alemana. A causa de ello recibió la Medalla al Mérito Militar........****Sus aviones, el caza Biplano Albatros y luego el triplano Fokker****, le permitían una amplia capacidad de maniobras y piruetas. Sin embargo la mayoría de sus victorias en combates aéreos las consiguió en un avión tipo Albatros.**

***EL TECHNION: Después de algunos años de intensas actividades pioneras, con la profunda participación del profesor albert Einstein el Technion abre sus puertas en 1924, convirtiéndose en la primera universidad moderna de Israel. El Estado en desarrollo crea nuevas demandas que son suplidas gracias a una larga variedad de ambiciosos proyectos como la creación del Departamento de Ingeniería Aeronáutica en 1949 que lleva a la fundación de importantes y exitosas industrias aeronáuticas y al desarrollo de una irreemplazable Fuerza aérea. En la década de los cuarenta son establecidas** **las facultades entre ellas la de ingeniería Aeroespacial, robótica, energía nuclear.**

**A principios de la década de 1990 una masiva inmigración desde la ex Unión soviética aumenta el alumnado desde 9000 a 10500. Se fundan centros multidisciplinarios de excelencia, se desarrollan nuevos programas académicos y se lanza un masivo proyecto de expansión del campus incluyendo la construcción del Centro Taub de Ciencia y Tecnología que contiene la Facultad de Ciencias en Computación más grande de occidente. En 1998 el Technion lanza exitosamente el "Gurwin TeschSat II"****, un microsatélite****, convirtiendo al Technion en una de las cinco únicas universidades del mundo en lanzar un satélite** **cuyo diseño, construcción y lanzamiento le pertenecen.**

***EL TÉRMINO "AS" DE LA AVIACIÓN:** **El uso del término as comenzó en el círculo de la aviación militar, durante la Pimera Guerra Mundial (1914-18), cuando los periódicos de Francia describieron a Adolphe Pegoud, apodado "The Foolhardy One", como _l'as_ (En Francés por "as") después de convertirse en el primer piloto en abatir cinco aviones alemanes...El término as en un día es usado para designar a un piloto de caza que derribe cinco o más aviones en un solo día. **

***STRATEGO: es un juego de mesa de estrategia para dos jugadores, usando un tablero de 10*10 recuadros y 40 fichas cada uno. Cada ficha representa distintos cargosmilitares, así como general, comandante, sargento, etc...Destaca porque es un juego en el que los jugadores tienen un conocimiento parcial del entorno (a diferencia de otros juegos como el ajedrez donde existe conocimiento total siempre). El objetivo del juego es capturar la bandera rival o eliminar todas sus piezas con capacidad de ofensiva (o de movimiento, que es lo mismo).**

***BATTLESHIP: Juego de mesa de estrategia Naval.**

***RON BARTLEY: Padre de Rook Bartley en la cronología Robotech**


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

**

.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**********

**SOMBRAS BORRASCOSAS**

*********

**.**

* * *

.

_**....Tú destino no soy yo...Te vislumbro con alguien especial, muy cercano a ti.**_

_**....Al recordarte, solo cosas bellas vendrán a mi memoria.**_

**....Lo siento tanto, Jack...espero que algún día me perdones.**

_**Elizabeth**_

_._

_PD. "OMEGA"_

_Adiós cielo,_

_Adiós cielo…_

_Cielo mío que en mis ojos_

_Solo verá lo franqueado,_

_Y cuando al ocaso blando suba_

_Será mi piso y el costado._

_._

_Sobre el verduzco del llano_

_Mirábamos los cielos lozanos_

_Aquel calor del triste abrazo,_

_El llanto liado entre la niebla_

_Avistando el lánguido destello_

_De la mano que por vez última_

_Acarició nuestros cabellos._

_._

_Adiós cielo,_

_Adiós cielo…_

_Triste es mirar_

_Cuando vemos que el ocaso_

_Se avecina con la voz._

_Triste es mirar,_

_Triste es mirar_

_Cuando vemos las estrellas_

_Tiritar por el dolor._

_._

_Con el susurro de mariposas_

_Y el grito de las aves_

_Verdes horizontes venían_

_Sobre el clamor de las cadenas._

_Entonces llegaban recias_

_Tardes cenizas_

_Y lluvias llenas._

_._

_Luego, distinguías mi rostro,_

_Y tu llanto era la lluvia_

_Que gritaba_

_Que el dolor queda_

_Y el cabello despeinado_

_Flotaba entre el abismo_

_De aquellas brillantes hebras._

_. _

_Adiós cielo,_

_Adiós cielo…_

_Triste es mirar_

_Cuando solos no podemos_

_Unir al cielo la voz._

_Triste es mirar,_

_Triste es mirar_

_Cuando vemos que en el cielo_

_Nos quedábamos los dos_

_._

_Triste es mirar,_

_Triste es mirar,_

_Cuando vemos que la luna_

_En un instante se perdió_

_Triste es mirar,_

_Triste es mirar_

_Cuando vemos firmamentos_

_Sollozar en nuestra pos. _

.

**_Poesía hecha por Lisa Hayes,_**

**_Anexada al final de su carta de despedida a Jack Archer_**

**_Abril de 2003_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

Lisa y Rick continuaban en la tina de baño. Ella estaba sentada detrás, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella....Él acariciaba lentamente sus piernas, desde los muslos hasta las rodillas. Ella abrazaba su torso, debajo de los brazos de él, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello, su mejilla y su oído izquierdo.

-Mmmm...Que ricos se sienten esos besos...- dijo él acentuando aún más el roce que mantenía su mano por la pierna de ella en señal inequívoca de deseo. Ella empezó a acariciar aquel cabello rebelde y ahora mojado del piloto, quitándole esos mechones del rostro y haciendo que su perfil casi perfecto luciera sumamente varonil.

-Sabes que me encanta tu rostro?- Le dijo ella, luego de morderse el labio inferior.

-Ah, sí?...y que te gusta?- preguntó él siguiéndole el juego. Aquel tema viniendo de parte de su mujer, le encantaba.

-Tus ojos, son tan hermosos...

- Los tuyos también, Lisa...me encantan...

-Shhhh!...estoy hablando de ti, amor....déjame seguir...

- Mmmm....y qué más?...-Le encantó la idea.

- Tu sonrisa...me encanta- agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla- Tu nariz perfilada y perfecta, tus labios....sobre todo tus labios...besas tan bien, Rick...

.

En ese momento él se volteó un poco y procedió a besar a Lisa tan apasionadamente que en un momento pensó en hacer una locura en aquella tina...

-Esto es un horror para mí, Lisa. Te deseo demasiado...todo el tiempo!

Ella se limitó a darle besos por la mejilla mientras él hablaba de su pasión descontrolada.

-Es la verdad! Me vuelves loco...Parezco un chiquillo de 15 años totalmente "horny". En mis pocos ratos libres en la base no hago más que pensar en ti desnuda y las ganas que tengo todo el tiempo de hacerte el amor...Creo que tendré que buscar un psicólogo.- Dijo él en medio de risas.

-Amor, no seas tan exagerado con esos pensamientos...No voy a negar que a mí también me pasa lo mismo... Tú sabes que te deseo muchísimo...-dijo ella acariciándole la espalda y dándole un leve masaje-...Pero hay que tomar las cosas con calma...En el trabajo no hay mas nada que resignarse a controlar esas tentaciones infernales.

-Pero es que no puedo!...Y con esos senos tan jugosos que tienes, mucho menos!

-Rick!...Pero qué cosas dices?, Jajaja!- contestó ella dándole un pequeño pellizco en la pierna.

-Ouch!...eso me dolió!- Agregó Rick sobre aquel pellizco que al menos pudo contenerlo de hacer aquella locura sexual que tenía planeada para esos instantes.

.

Luego de un rato de letargo dieron paso a la pequeña plática del día....Además, Lisa le iba a ser caso a Claudia y tenía pensado contarle a Rick sobre lo sucedido con T.R. en la mañana....No obstante, Rick inició aquella conversación con la misión de Guyana. Explicó a Lisa los detalles y algunas otras apreciaciones contenidas en su pensamiento.

-...Entonces eso es lo que me preocupa de la misión en Guyana, Lisa. Por lo tanto tuve que escoger a Wolf y Tanner. Ellos reunían los requisitos necesarios y son los más aptos para la misma.

-Pensé que solo se trataba de disturbios aislados.

-Al principio Global también pensó que era una tonta reyerta provocada por las estupideces de Leonard. Pero en estos dos días he estado investigando y tengo informes de que el **comandante Gorian** sigue con vida y regresó a aquella región sudamericana.

-Gorian....aquel comandante de Khyron que derribaste en la batalla de diciembre?

-Ese mismo, el líder de los famosos _**Scavengers.**_

-Sí, he oído de ellos, sobre todos que crearon un caos en la Base-6, para los tiempos en que Izzy y Hiro aún están allá, pero no contemplo mayor información de ellos. Pensé que ya estaban extintos.

-Amor, te datallaré que los Scavengers son un grupo de zentraedis malcontentos reunidos por Gorian con la ayuda de su títere, **Skarrde**, desde los tiempos posteriores a la Lluvia de la Muerte. Fue en esa etapa que crearon los famosos disturbios en Base-6 ya que este gran grupo fue diseminado por diversos puntos del planeta para crear el caos. En la Base 6 libraron batallas con enormes pérdidas para su bando. Luego, al parecer, se fortalecieron durante el tiempo en que Khyron y Azonia estuvieron ocultos en las selvas amazónicas, previo al ataque de Navidad...lo recuerdas?

-Creo que sí, pero...

-...Imagino que con tanta tensión en el puente apenas distinguías a quienes dirigían los diferentes Pods y otras naves enemigas desde afuera.

-Así es. Tuvimos casi todo el tiempo concentrándonos en el ataque único del SDF-1 y luego el ataque suicida vino casi instantáneamente....Pero entonces por lo que veo Gorian sobrevivió y retomó las armas nuevamente. Skarrde sigue a su lado?

- Sí, son una especie de _Breetai-Exedore _pero a diferencia de nuestros amigos, el otro dúo es bastante dañino....Pensé que había matado a ese hijo de puta de Gorian!...Por su culpa y de sus malditos pods "kamikases" murió Justin Bernard...-dijo Rick con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Rick, a todos los del puente nos tocó ver aquello. Fue una pérdida terrible para todos, especialmente para el doctor Lang.

-Lo que me preocupa es que Gorian y los Scavengers estén relacionado de alguna manera con las fuerzas de **Kiyora Tekiva.**

-Haz tenido reportes de ella después del enfrentamiento de ustedes en Mato Grosso?

-Muy poco, recuerda que prácticamente la dejé sin escuadrón. Derribamos todas sus naves y después....no te lo había contado... pero derribé la nave de ella...La vi cuando se expulsó....tuve la oportunidad de matarla, Lisa, pero no pude hacerlo...quizás por ser mujer...Por un momento tuve la impresión de que podía ser Miriya.....o quizás porque no acostumbro a matar a nadie que no esté dentro de un caparazón de hierro y acero.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, amor. Tú no eres una máquina de muerte. Eres un ser humano....Eres el ser humano que yo amo...

-No sé qué haría sin ti, cielo...siempre sabes cuando decir lo que deseo escuchar, y en qué momento hacerlo..

Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó, Luego se la puso en su pecho, mientras ella con su brazo izquierdo lo aferraba aún más a ella, quien podía sentir una tenue sensación de su perfume aún resguardada en aquella parte entre su cuello y su oreja.

.

-Miriya me contó una vez que la teniente Kiyora siempre le tuvo envidia y que además hacía lo que pudiera para desacreditarla ante Azonia, pero que era muy buena guerrera, difícil de derribar.

-Bueno, quizás por eso quedó al mando de las Quadronos de Azonia una vez Mir desertó para casarse que con nuestro amigo. Pero esas cosas me repugnan. Aunque no puedo negar que Kiyora es una guerrera letal, detesto los individuos que pretenden escalar en rangos por pleitesías a sus superiores.

-Eso es algo difícil de cambiar en algunos individuos sin talento, Kiyora no debería necesitar amarrarse de esos artilugios.

-En cambio hay otros que tienen talentos pero para conspirar...

-A qué te refieres, amor?- preguntó Lisa quitando un poco de espuma de la espalda de Rick.

- Pues al único ser con una mente tan llena de ansias de poder que hace lo posible por obtener lo que quiere al precio que sea, el idiota de Edwards!

-T.R.?..Pero, qué sucede con él, Rick?

Lisa se tensó por un momento, ya que pensó que quizás Edwards hubiera sido capaz de decirle algo a Rick sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella y se hubiera formado algún tipo de espectáculo bochornoso en la base.

-Sucede que a mis espaldas se confabuló con Leonard, Zand y otros idiotas que avalaron la creación de una VT réplica del Ghost-1, ya que pretende retomar la capitanía de ese escuadrón.

-Oh, Rick... y qué pasará con Miriya?

-Te imaginarás, la pobre está destrozada. Siente que ha fracasado en su misión. Incluso me pidió volver al Skull.

-Queeé!...Rick, eso no es posible! Ella ostenta un rango de capitana, es contraproducente que siendo previamente líder de escuadrón pase a ocupar el lugar que históricamente debe ocupar un teniente, aunque sea de primera categoría.

-Nena,...Miriya es una zentraedi, eso a ella le importa un rábano!..Sabes a qué me refiero...A ella no le interesan ni los rangos ni las barras, ni las posiciones o el escalafón militar. Ella solo quiere luchar por nosotros. Estoy tan indignado por la humillación que sé que ella siente, que soy capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera!...Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a esa zentraedi loca, y no voy a permitir que la lastimen más!...

-Lo sé, Rick...Y tú sabes que ella también a ti. Tú siempre haz sido como su especie de "ídolo jefe".

-Miriya dejó todo por nosotros, y sigue dando el todo por el todo...Aceptó el mando de ese escuadrón tan conflictivo y dio buenos frutos, hasta que una manzana podrida lo dañó todo!....Muchos no entienden su proceder, incluso el idiota de Max no parece entender su posición!

-Acaso se pelearon?

-Lamentablemente sí. Estoy muy preocupado por ellos.

-No puede ser!...no estoy acostumbrada a verlos en ese estado. Han tenido discusiones pero nunca ha sido nada grave. Mañana la llamaré temprano.

-Yo hablaré con Max...

.

Definitivamente no podré contarle lo de la revelación de T.R.- pensó ella- El ambiente entre él y Rick ha estado demasiado tenso y no quisiera empeorar las cosas.

.

* * *

.

Jonatan Wolf había regresado a su casa un poco temprano. Debía empezar a preparar todo lo concerniente a la misión de Guyana. Durante las próximas semanas se estaría reuniendo diariamente con Rick y Tanner para ultimar estrategias. Sin embargo, para él había una misión previa un tanto difícil. Debía decirle a Minmei que se marcharía.

-Hola amor, cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Minmei, quien prácticamente la mitad de la semana se quedaba viviendo con él.

-Bien, pequeña...Mmmm...Qué rico huele- dijo Wolf dándole un beso en los labios.

-Sí, te preparé una deliciosa sopa de vegetales con fideos y un arroz frito cantonés.

-Vaya!, con esas delicias sí que voy a engordar...Voy a tener que retomar la natación por enésima vez.

Wolf procedió a darse un baño y a cenar en compañía de Minmei quien le contaba cómo le había ido durante el día y los adelantos de las grabaciones de algunas canciones junto a Janice, ya que Khyle les había conseguido un buen contrato con una nueva disquera.

-Me alegro por ti, muñeca...claro, también por Janice y hasta por tu primo. Al parecer se están compenetrando bien.

-Y dime amor, cómo te fue a ti?...Hay alguna novedad? Preguntó Minmei mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al fregador a la ver los trastes.

.

Wolf se dirigió hacia su mini bar, tomó una copa de vidrio y se sirvió un poco de vino.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nos asignaron un par de misiones a Tanner y a mí, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-De veras?...Y dónde son esas misiones?

Wolf trago fuerte y respiró profundo. Pero ni modo, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-En...en Sudamérica.

.

Instantáneamente los el bullicio que formaban el contacto de los platos en el fregador quedó totalmente eclipsado por un silencio mortuorio...De pronto Minmei aparecía en la sala frente a Wolf quitándose el delantal.

-Es una broma, verdad? Dijo Minmei con un tono de espanto.

-Pequeña, quisiera decirte que lo es, pero no, no lo es.

-Cuanto tiempo te demorarás?

-Aún no lo sabemos.

Minmei palideció. Si no fuera porque ya había pasado experiencias difíciles en el plano sentimental a lo largo de su corta vida, allí mismo hubiera caído desmayada. Por experiencia previa como pareja o como se le pudiera llamar a la relación que tuvo con Rick Hunter, sabía que cuando una de esas famosas misiones era _por tiempo indefinido_, se trataba de una misión peligrosa.

-No, no Jhonny...dime que no es cierto...dime que no te vas y me dejas sola!- Minmei empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- No...Porqué ahora cuando somos tan felices?

Wolf sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Había visto ciertamente llorar a Minmei por algunas cosillas que él consideraba tonterías, él comprendía que ella era una sentimental consumada. Pero ahora, él sabía que verdaderamente ella se sentía desconsolada y vulnerable. Como pudo corrió a abrazarla para que ahogara el llanto en su pecho.

-Minmei, por favor, no te pongas así, chiquita!...El verte así me parte el alma. Además, quien te dijo que no voy a regresar?

-Conozco lo que significa eso de tiempo indefinido...Esa misión debe ser bastante peligrosa y no lo soporto- dijo ella llorando-...Es que no puedo estar sin ti Jhonny. Tú le haz dado luz y esperanza a mi vida y yo.... yo te amo, y no quiero que te vayas!

-Amor, comprende. Soy un soldado, entrenado para cumplir las misiones que se me encomiendan.....Soy un piloto con una fuerte responsabilidad como capitán de un escuadrón....Amor, tú siempre lo has sabido, me conociste así!

-Esto es tan doloroso para mí...Siempre me ocurre lo mismo. Cuando pienso que las cosas van a estar bien, suelo perderlo todo!

-No lo pienses así, cariño- dijo él tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios- te prometo que regresaré más pronto de lo que crees para seguir atormentándote la vida con el humo de mi habano que tanto te disgusta porque afecta tus cuerdas vocales, jajaja!

Aquel comentario apenas logró levantarle la moral a la desconsolada Minmei.

-Eres un bobo, Wolf!...

-Pero sabes que te amo. Si pudiera cambiaría todo Minmei, pero si me amas debes entender que la milicia es mi trabajo. Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida, y es lo que haré hasta el día en que me muera.

Aquello era como un "deja vu" para Minmei. Pero ella debía comprender, ya que ella estaba con un militar y finalmente tenía que resignarse, dejando de lado la niña egocéntrica que un día fue y por la cual perdió a Rick Hunter.

-Lo sé, Jhonny, pero es tan difícil para mí...

-Chiquita, trata de entenderme. Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles para mí. Sabes que me parte el alma verte llorar.

-Y porqué te escogieron precisamente a ti?

-De los cinco escuadrones debieron escoger a dos cuyos capitanes tuvieran experiencia en el área. Fue una decisión difícil para Rick, pero fue la más acertada. Te lo aseguro.

-Así que fue Rick quien decidió esto, verdad?

-Él es el capitán y le tocaba hacerlo; Global le dio esa asignación, y en verdad hizo lo correcto.

-Pues no!...Y porqué demonios te tuvo que elegir a ti?

-Minmei, te lo acabo de explicar...Además, no fue solo a mí. Tanner también irá, y así otros más de los sub escuadrones y el convoy. Igualmente la armada de aquel cuadrante trabajará en conjunto con nosotros.

-Lo único que entiendo es que te irás por culpa de Rick!

-Oh, vamos, Minmei...no te comportes como una niña!

-Es que...- Minmei volvió a romper en llanto- ...tengo tanto miedo de perderte...

Wolf sintió pena y un cariño infinito por ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos y así se mantuvieron por largo rato mientras las lágrimas de la señorita Macross humedecían su hombro.

.

* * *

.

Aaron Tanner y Claudia habían ido al cine aquella noche, pues ese era uno de los hobbies favoritos del texano.

-Sencillamente me encantó esta película! _Jhonny Deep,_ _Keanue Reeves _y_ Leo Di Caprio_ actúan excelente.

-Aaron, siempre es lo mismo cada vez que salimos al cine. Te gusta ver puras películas de guerra...Es como una realidad alterna. Quisiera ver algún día una de romance.

-En serio?...Qué acaso la vez pasada no vimos _"Titanic"_?...Me dormí en la mitad, y cuando se terminó tú estabas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Acaso tengo que darte vitaminas para el cerebro?...Esa película la alquilamos... Y no tengo que recordarte que en el departamento de alquileres también me siento frustrada. Todavía puedo recordar todas las que haz alquilado: _Pelotón, Pecados de guerra, La Delgada Línea Roja, Rescatando al soldado Ryan, Black Hawk Down, Enemy At the Gates, Lágrimas al sol_ y todas las temporadas de _Tour of Duty, Pensacola_...Estoy harta de tantas balas!...Es más, me extraña que no hayas alquilado _Top Gun._

-Es que odio a Tom Cruise!...Cómo actor es pésimo!... Ese papel debió ser para el mismísimo Val Kilmer...o por lo menos para otro actor menos estúpido que Cruise!

-Bueno, al menos tiene una buena banda sonora.

- Es algo depresiva la canción, pero es menos aburrida y cursi que algunas canciones de Minmei.

-Aaron, pero que grosero eres!

-Pero si es la verdad!...Minmei debe actualizar su repertorio porque a mí me duerme!.....Y volviendo a _Top Gun_... La actriz principal parecía un travesti!....La neta debió ser Meg Ryan, esa si que era hermosa.....y sobre _Kilmer_...wao! _Kilmer_ se debió llevar un oscar por su actuación como _"Iceman"._

-Me haz dejado claro que te encantó ese personaje.

-Es cierto, puedes hacer una encuesta en la base Macross sobre el personaje favorito de _Top Gun_ y estoy seguro que casi todos te dirán que _"Iceman"_ fue el hombre que se robó el show en esa película.... _"Iceman"_ es mi favorito, el de Rick, Wolf, los Sterling, Kylie, Izzy, Blavatsky y prácticamente todos... Además, algunos me han dicho que me parezco a él, jejeje!...

-Ugggh!...Basta de decir tanta babosada!...No te pareces a _Kilmer_ ni aunque volvieras a nacer!

-Bueno, amor...- dijo Tanner tomándola por la cintura- ...Te prometo que la próxima vez alquilaré películas cursis...eh, jeje!...que diga, películas de amor....

-En serio?

-Sí, que te parece _Paseando a Miss Daisy_, mi bisabuela me dijo que era tremenda película...y que en el ancianato todas sus amigas se arrejuntaban a verla, jejeje!

-Te estás burlando de mí, Aaron Tanner?...

-Clau, no lo tomes así...es que no sé mucho de películas románticas!

-Entonces déjamelo a mí! no vuelvas a meter las narices en la escogencia de nuestras películas de alquiler, porque si no....

-Uy, está bien, negrita linda...te cedo el paso para que alquiles a tu antojo...

-Me alegro...

.

De pronto, Claudia notó que Tanner cambió un poco su semblante y lucía algo preocupado.

-Qué te sucede, texano?...pasa algo?

-Claudia, yo...quería decirte que... la próxima semana estaré partiendo junto con Wolf a...

-...A una misión en Sudamérica?....Ya lo sabía.

-En serio? Cómo te enteraste?

-Tu sabes que de Base Macross a Terranova no hay una distancia tan grande. Todos quienes hemos trabajamos allá, nos conocemos, ¿no?.

-Bueno, así es...

-Aaron, te ahorraré el discurso para que no te sientas mal. Sabes que en efecto me siento triste, pero ese es tu deber. Ambos somos militares, crecimos en esto y mientras sigamos dentro, estaremos permanentemente expuestos a todo tipo de riesgos. Confío en ti. Sé que lo harás bien...Pero sobre todo, sé que regresarás sano y salvo a mi lado- dijo ella estrechándolo en sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Aquellas palabras de Claudia perforaron el gran corazón de aquel hombres que muchos criticaban por ser tan rudo y despreocupado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero agarró fuerzas como siempre lo hacía en esos casos donde la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Solo tuvo que decir tres palabras para que ella se sintiera complacida.

-Claudia, te amo!

.

* * *

.

-Cómo estuvo tu día en el doyo?- Preguntó Kylie al hombre que la traía de cabeza desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Estaban en la casa de ella en el barrio militar. Acababan de cenar y permanecían sentados en el sofá conversando amenamente mientras tomaban algo de vino.

-Algo agitado, sabes que estoy atendiendo los grupos de mi abuelo y eso realmente es agotador.

-Ryu, creo que nos quedó una conversación pendiente la última vez.

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre T.R. Edwards y de dónde lo conoces.

Ryu miró hacia un lado quizás recordando aquellos acontecimientos de años atrás cuando él era un adolescente.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Kylie. Yo tenía apenas 15 años. Como sabes, mi padre fue piloto de la **Real Fuerza Aérea Británica** **(RAF).** Uno de los mejores de su generación, pero murió, al igual que mi madre, siendo yo muy pequeño. Mi abuelo me llevó a Japón donde crecí. Siendo adolescente, mi abuela paterna reclamó mi patria potestad y el derecho a estar con ellos, que eran una familia muy adinerada y poderosa en Inglaterra. A los 12 años me obligaron a dejar el doyo y partí con el corazón destrozado hacia Londres. Al llegar mi abuela me recibió. Ingresé al mejor colegio militar inglés, ya que ella deseaba que fuera a la milicia como mi padre. Sabes, él fue un As con el caza _**Hawker Hunter**_ y fue uno de los pilotos de prueba del _**English Electric Lightning**_.

-Te refieres al llamado _**BAC Lightening**_?

-Sí.

-Ryu, tu padre hizo historia en la aviación!...Según sé, ese caza rompió muchos esquemas establecidos y sentó las pautas para crear prototipos a posteriori.

-Lo sé, pero creo que a mi abuela no le interesaba eso. Ella solo quería yo estuviera en la milicia.

-Supongo que quería que fueras el hijo que había perdido.

-Prácticamente. Cuando tenía 15 años, ya en mi penúltimo grado de la Academia Militar, conocí a T.R. ya que el se había graduado de la misma escuela un par de años antes. Él sería nuestro instructor de vuelo. Empezamos con algunos cazas menores, hasta llegar al _**F-35 Joint Strike Fighter.**_

-Conozco también ese formidable modelo inglés. Mataría por tener uno de esos en juguetes en miniatura.

-Debo decirte que T.R. era impresionante. Manejaba el F-35 como un verdadero maestro. Debo reconocer que es uno de los mejores pilotos que he visto en mi vida.

-Es cierto, pero yo he conocido mejores que él, como Max, Roy, Rick y Miriya. Aunque me dicen que Jack Archer es excelente... y no me lo creas, pero Psycho también es muy bueno. Hasta el día de su muerte, el único piloto que pudo derribar a Fokker en un simulador y fuera de él fue Archer, porque Miriya logró asestarlo, más no lo derribó, claro que con consecuencias funestas.

-Pero el tal Archer era amigo o enemigo?

-En un tiempo fue las dos cosas, un mercenario...luego se sumó a la causa.

-Bueno, sobre ellos, definitivamente deben ser impresionantes, porque T.R. era genial hasta donde recuerdo. Su problema era el trato con los demás. En una ocasión le dio una paliza a un chico por no atinar al blanco y malograr unos contenedores. Al pobre hubo que llevarlo en camilla al hospital. Nunca presentaron cargos contra él en la RAF. Claro, su padre era uno de los generales.

-La historia con T.R. siempre ha sido repetitiva...y qué hay de ti?

-Todos me conocían como _"El hijo de Andrew Alva Dyson".._.. Pero yo quise demostrar quién era por mí mismo y no por ser el hijo de un As de la aviación. Siempre fui muy disciplinado por las enseñanzas de mi abuelo y aunado al talento heredado de mi padre, podría decirse que yo estaba entre los favoritos de T.R. y nos llevábamos bien.

-Lo imagino, él siempre quiere a los mejores en su grupo.

-...Pero un día se metió con uno de mis mejores amigos, Jeremy Taylor, quien no era muy bueno que digamos piloteando los F-35. En un vuelo de exhibición, le fue mal, se ejectó y el avión quedó en ruinas, lo que molestó terriblemente a Edwards, quien sentía que lo había dejado en ridículo como instructor ante la audiencia....A la salida, cuando todo había terminado, me dirigí a los camerinos. Edwards y dos chicos más le daban una paliza a Jeremy, de tal manera que recuerdo que todo su rostro estaba ensangrentado.

-Pero qué horror! Ese tipo es un sanguinario!

-Como pude intervine para ayudarlo- Recordó Ryu con la mirada cristalizada y un tono de voz nostálgico- Edwards pensó que yo era pan comido...pero no sabía que las enseñanzas de mi abuelo sobre las artes marciales haría que tanto él como sus dos amigos me las pagaran caro.

-Les diste una paliza?

-También me ayudó que recordé que Jeremy siempre guardaba un bate de beisbol de madera en su casillero.

-Dios! eso tuvo que haber sido horrible!

-Prácticamente...Jeremi quedó en el hospital, pero Edwards y los otros dos quedaron en las camas contiguas, cortesía de mis artes marciales y el bate de mi amigo.

-Jajajaja!...Me hubiera gustado verle la cara a ese idiota!..Y después que pasó?

.

Ryu, bajó la mirada y suspiró hondo..

-Lamentablemente Jeremy nunca se pudo recuperar. Él quedó en coma por muchos meses...Luego, tuvo una complicación tras otras y varias recaídas...finalmente murió.

-Cuanto lo lamento, Ryu...en verdad, ver morir a un amigo de esa manera....yo, lo siento...

-Edwards me acusó de que yo los había atacado a los cuatro sin motivo aparente. Era mi versión contra la de Edwards y sus amigos. Ellos querían que yo fuera a la cárcel. Sin embargo, en el fondo su propio padre sabía que él mentía, entonces acordó no enviarme a la cárcel, pero en consenso decidieron darme de baja en la RAF...

-Esos miserables!

-Sentí que había decepcionado a todos, especialmente al espíritu de mi padre. Para mi abuela fue muy duro. En castigo me desheredó, cosa que a mí me importaba un bledo. Luego le dije que no quería estar más allí y me regresé a Japón con mi abuelo....Todavía recuerdo el día que regresé al que era nuestro hermoso doyo en Tokio. Él me esperaba de pie ante la puerta. Yo llegaba con mi morral bajo el brazo. Solo pude abrazarlo como si de ello dependiera mi vida, y lloré amargamente en su hombro por todo lo sucedido, queriendo borrar esos años de mi vida. Solo quería pensar que aquello había sido una pesadilla. Él me entendió y se culpó por haberme dejado ir años atrás, de ese doyo del cual nunca debí haber salido. Yo juré me nunca volver a pilotear un caza.

-Oh Ryu...-Dijo Kylie tomando su mano- Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Sé que hay gente que ha pasado cosas peores, Kylie, los seres humanos debemos aprender que _"la vida sin dolor no es vida"._

-Y que hay de_ "la vida sin amor"?..._- preguntó Kylie acercándose a él peligrosamente y acariciándole sus cabellos caobas que le caían sobre su frente- ...Esa tampoco es vida... Eso sí sería perderse de algo muy hermoso...

Él sonrió, y ella supo que en toda su existencia no había visto algo tan encantador como aquello.

.

* * *

.

Max preparó la cena y luego de acostar a Dana se preguntó dónde diablos estaría Miriya. Estaba preocupado. Sabía que esa zentraedi era una terca cuando se lo proponía. La discusión de esta tarde había sido terrible. Ambos se habían ofendido tanto que él sintió que el pecho se le desgarraba con cada palabra hiriente que le dijo. De pronto, escucho sonar el teléfono.

-Familia Sterling, buenas noches.

-_Jefe, soy yo, Izzy. _

-Izzy?...Sucede algo- Max se preocupó, pues era raro que Izzy lo llamara a esa hora a su casa.

-_No es nada grave, al contrario. Es para informarte que Miriya está aquí en mi casa._

-Cómo?...Pero que le sucedió?...Se encuentra bien?

-_Max, para mí es sumamente incómodo ser intermediaria en esto, pero le dije a ella que te llamaría para que estuvieras más tranquilo. Sin embargo, ella por ahora no desea verte._

-Qué?, pero qué diablos?...Acaso no pretende venir a casa a atender a su hija?

-_Jefe, ella me indicó que por ahora prefiere estar solo por un tiempo ya que, según me alegó que usted le dijo, y le repito que esto es incómodo para mí, ella es "nociva" para usted y Dana._

_._

Max sintió que siete puñales se le clavaban en el corazón. No supo qué hacer ni qué decir...

-Iré a buscarla!

-_No se lo sugiero jefe..._

-Y porqué demonios no?

_-Ella está algo tomada. Además me dijo que le advirtiera precisamente eso, que no la viniera a buscar, por lo menos no por hoy._

-Qué?...Pero que le sucede?...Acaso esa loca está fuera de control!

-_Jefe, no se preocupe ella está aquí y yo voy a cuidarla._

-Gracias Izzy, no tengo palabras para agradecerte. Por favor cuídala bien. Mañana quisiera hablar contigo en la base.

-_Claro que sí, Max, no te preocupes. Estaré mañana a primera hora en tu oficina...Estoy segura que las cosas entre ustedes mejorarán._

-Gracias, Izzy, te lo agradezco.

-_De nada, jefe, hasta mañana._

_._

Izzy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto para ver que Miriya estuviera bien. La señora Sterling reposaba plácidamente sobre la cama de Izzy. A duras penas había logrado que se cambiara su uniforme por un camisón. Luego, producto de la resaca, la zentraedi calló boca debajo de un solo empellón que por un momento hizo que Izzy pensara que la cama iba a colapsar...

Con Miriya descansando, Izzy llevó algunas sábanas y almohadas hasta el sillón, para de esa manera acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo, escuchó un timbrazo en la puerta.

-Qué?...Diablos! Ojalá y no sea el jefe. Miriya sería capaz de matarme si amanece mañana en su casa- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hiro!...pero, qué haces aquí?

-Hola Izzy, disculpa si vengo a esta hora. Solo qué...bueno, solo vivo dos casas después de ti y supe que me estuviste buscando en la tarde.

Fue la mejor excusa que tuvo Hiro para ver a Izzy a esa hora.

-Bueno amigo, solo era para que nos tomáramos un par de tragos luego del espectáculo de Edwards en la base. La verdad es que había quedado tensa, pero luego vino Miriya y pudimos conversar.

-Ella está bien?

-Sí!...este...no sé si quisieras pasar a conversar un rato, yo podría acostarme un poco más tarde.

-No es necesario, Izzy, solo quería saber que todo estaba bien contigo. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa estoy a una carrera de aquí- dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, Hiro, tú siempre haz sido mi mejor amigo.

.

* * *

.

En el barrio militar, la casa que le habían asignado a Helena Chase había quedado en un punto no muy bueno que digamos; entre las casas de Sammy y Kim...La casa de Vanesa seguía al lado de la de Sammy. Es decir, Helena prácticamente estaba a merced de los chismes del Trío Terrible.

Usualmente las casas de las militares de las redes tácticas de los altos mandos solían ser más grandes que la de los pilotos u otro personal de las RDF, por consiguiente Konda vivía en casa de Kim y Bobby en casa de Vanesa. Sammy por lo pronto prefería mantenerse como estaba, para evitar cualquier tipo de formalidad que la pudiera "amarrar" a alguien, por lo tanto Harlow se quedaba algunos días en casa de ella, y otros días ella se quedaba en la de él...Pese a ser romántica, por las anteriores relaciones de Lisa, Claudia y muchas otras, ella pensaba que aferrarse demasiado a un piloto era algo muy peligroso, dado el tipo de riesgo que corrían diariamente. No quería sentir tan duro el golpe de una pérdida, pero eso era algo que era inevitable a la hora de perder incluso a un simple conocido.

Esa noche, el trío, en ausencia de Jimmy Harlow, se habían reunido en casa de Sammy. Vanesa les tenía preparada una sorpresa inesperada a ambas.

-Bien, chicas, como se portaron bien conmigo durante esta semana, les tengo un regalito- dijo Vanesa con suspicacia.

-Ahhh!...Regalo?...Vanesa, dime qué es!...me encantan los regalos- dijo Sammy con aquella vocecita de niña.

-A qué te refieres, amiga?- preguntó Kim

-Sé que se han estado matando por encontrar en los archivos de la base y en Internet fotos de Jack Archer, no es así?

-Sí, pero no aparece nada, y las fotos de Internet son pequeñitas y borrosas. Casi no se aprecia su rostro- dijo Sammy.

-Eso es porque deben recordar que él fue un mercenario, y hay muchos dinosaurios de las RDF que si pudieran borrarlo del mapa, para ellos sería mejor.

-Entonces...-dijo Kim- no me digas que acaso tu sorpresa...

-...Así es. Conseguí una muy buena foto de Jack Archer!..Es de hace como dos años atrás.

-Nooooooo!...es decir, siiiiiiiiii!- gritó Sammy.

-Aquí está...-añadió la chica de lentes-...miren a este bombón!

Sammy sostuvo la foto y Kim se abalanzó quedando prensada del brazo de Sammy contemplando la foto al mismo tiempo. Era una foto de medio cuerpo. Allí el hombre aparecía vestido en su uniforme de vuelo en Base Australia con su casco bajo el brazo y al lado de un caza VT. Era blanco, su cabello era negro muy azabache casi azulado, ligeramente corto atrás y con uno mechones rebeldes al frente. Sus ojos eran miel claros tirando a verdes. Su mirada era muy intensa y su sonrisa encantadora.

-Aaaaaaaay, pero que liiiiiindo!- dijo Sammy con un brillo en los ojos y colocando la foto en su pecho.

-Sammy, deja de poner esos ojos de huevo tibio y tranquilízate!... Es más, dame acá la foto de Archer que lo quiero ver detenidamente!- dijo Kim quitándole la foto a Sammy.

-Devuélvela, vieja zorra!

-Con calma chicas!...-añadió Vanesa- Déjense de pelear como dos mulas desbocadas y díganme si ese tipo no está bello?

-...Y se nota que tiene un cuerpazo- dijo Kim entusiasmada-...Está como me lo recetó el doctor, jajajaja!

-Cuando lo vi me dio la impresión de que físicamente Archer es como una combinación de Fokker con Hunter, no les parece?

-Ahora que lo veo bien, pareciera que sí- dijo Kim- pero espero que no tenga ni la personalidad mujeriega de Fokker, ni la insolencia de Rick.

-Vanesa- preguntó Sammy- Dónde conseguiste esa foto?

-Bueno, como sabrán Helena Chase se mudó recientemente en horas de la tarde, ustedes estaban de turno. Bob y yo la ayudamos con algunas cosas. Entre las cajas que tomé para dejarlas en el depósito me encontré con un álbum de fotos.

-Pero qué desvergonzada!...Le robaste la foto a Helena, jajaja!- dijo Sammy

-Imagino que la curiosidad te mató-...agregó Kim

-Por supuesto que sí!...Me percaté que ella había salido en su carro para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, y Bob había regresado a la casa para almorzar. Entonces me di el lujo de revisar todo el álbum.

-Ahhhhhh!....qué bien!...y qué viste...dímelo!- dijo Sammy eufórica.

-Prácticamente todo el álbum era como un culto a Archer.

-Noooooo!- dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

-Pues sí!...Habían fotos de hace 10 años atrás. Hubo una donde estabamos Helena, Lisa y yo en bikini sobre el Battloid de Roy Fokker, recuerdo que esa la tomó Seahawk... Pude ver incluso una donde salían Archer, Fokker y un pequeño Rick en medio de ambos frente a una pizzería. Imagino que Helena la tomó.

-Wow!...y qué más?

-Habían varias de ella con Lisa en la Academia, otras de ella con Fokker y otras de Fokker, ella, Lisa y Archer en la famosa fiesta que les conté la vez pasada. Las demás son todas de Archer. Es increíble!...y las tiene con leyenda: _Jack luego de tal o cual batalla, Jack condecorado por tal cosa, Jack luego de derribar a no se quién, Jack en su cumpleaños, Jack y yo cuando salimos a tal o cual lado_...en fin...estaba realmente enamorada de ese tipo.

-Y debe estarlo aún, ya que conserva el álbum- dijo Kim.

-Uy....pobrecilla!..- dijo Sammy con los ojos cristalizados.

-Vanesa, qué vas a hacer con la foto?- preguntó Kim.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso. Definitivamente no se la puedo devolver porque se dará cuenta que la tomé!...

-Yo me quiero quedar con ella!- gritó Sammy

-Estás loca!- dijo Kim- Qué vas a hacer tú con el medio cuerpo de Archer en papel satinado, masturbarte?, jajaja!

-No seas estúpida, Kim!- dijo Sammy furiosa-...Además, acaso crees que no sé que conservaste por mucho tiempo aquella foto que Max le tomó a Rick semidesnudo saliendo en toalla del sauna de los pilotos?

-Queeeé?- preguntó absorta Vanesa mientras Kim quedaba en shock- Kim, acaso eso es cierto?

-Claro que es cierto!- dijo Sammy- Max iba a pasarla debajo de la puerta de la casa de Lisa, para jugarle una mala pasada a Rick, pero Kim se adelantó y le rogó a Max que le diera la foto para ella ponerla bajo la puerta, pero nunca lo hizo...ella se quedó con la foto de Hunter!... o no, Kim?

-Es cierto!, pero eso fue hace muchos años, cuando se suponía que él andaba con Minmei, quien me caía de la patada. Además, en verdad iba a pasarlo bajo la puerta de Lisa, pero es que Rick se veía tan apuesto, con una cara tal linda, con los músculos todos húmedos y el cabello mojado que preferí conservar la foto...-dijo Kim rememorando aquello- ...Pero eso fue hace siglos. Además yo bastante ayudé a Rick y Lisa en su relación, así que no mezcles las cosas, Samantha!... Esa foto hasta se me perdió...Tú sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Khondy.

-Entonces dame la foto de Archer!- dijo Sammy

-Para qué la quieres?- preguntó Kim.

-Para ponerla en mi álbum de gente interesante de la RDF!-Sammy.

-Ah, sí, como no!...De ninguna manera!...Ese cuento no te lo cree ni tu abuela!....Y que tal si Harlow te la encuentra?

-Igual va para ti y Vanesa si Khonda o Ben la llegan a encontrar!- dijo Sammy furiosa.

-Cállense las dos!...todos estos días la he tenido en un libro en mi cartera- dijo Vanesa- Pero será mejor que me la lleve al trabajo. Allá estará más segura y nos evitaremos broncas con nuestros novios.

-Hecho!- dijeron las otras dos.

.

* * *

.

.

Kylie Kurosawa estaba en el paraíso. Ella podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su aliento fresco, la humedad de su espalda y esos besos espectaculares que solo Ryu Dyson podía darle de esa manera.

Luego de llegar al clímax de una forma sumamente trascendental para ella, ambos descansaron sudorientos en sus respectivas almohadas.

-Dios!....Eso fue....Wow!.... Ryu! eso ha sido espectacular!- dijo ella mientas se acercaba a su cuerpo y posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ryu le dio un beso en la frente y permaneció callado viendo hacia el techo de la casa, al tiempo que acariciaba con su mano el cabello de ella.

Para Kylie no había duda. Amaba a ese hombre. Él había sido el único capaz de entenderla espiritualmente y al mismo tiempo transportarla sexualmente hacia ese plano tan elevado del placer que no había alcanzado con nadie, ni siquiera con Justin Bernard.

-Ryu..

-Sí...

-Sea lo que sea que sientas por mí...

-Kylie, yo...

-....Shhhh...no digas nada- Dijo ella colocándole la punta de su dedo sobre sus labios- sé que aún no me amas, pero quizás el tiempo pueda sopesar este sentimiento que me consume y la esperanza que tengo de que algún día sientas lo mismo que yo. Como te dije hace un momento, la próxima semana me iré a esa importante misión, y si algo me pasa, Ryu, quiero que sepas que eres actualmente la persona más importante en mi vida.

-No digas eso, Kylie. Estoy seguro que regresarás con bien-jo él bastante angustiado-... Prometo llevarte a patinar sobre hielo como tanto te gusta.

-Entonces es una promesa- dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Pero, qué pasaba por la mente de Dyson?...Él no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Kylie. Ella era hermosa, encantadora, profesional...pero aún todos esos atributos no lograban que ella se le metiera en sus venas y le llegara al corazón como la sangre misma....Esa sensación había sentido recientemente por....No!...de ninguna manera- pensó calladamente-...Eso no puede ser!...Jamás sucederá!...

-Ryu, qué piensas?

-No...Nada, solo recordaba ciertas cosas del pasado.

-Cielo, tú sabes de mi pasado romántico, pero tú... Ya te habías enamorado anteriormente?

Un aire de nostalgia cubrió levemente el rostro de Ryu, pero él sabía que el pasado era finalmente eso...Así fue cómo relató a Kylie sobre su primer amor en la _**Academia Militar Sandhurst**_, en Londres. Ella estaba en su clase. Ariadne Payne....Su primer amor y la hacedora de sus primeros experiencias con la sexualidad.

Khylie fue a la cocina y preparó de tarros de té verde. Sabría que pasaría bastante tiempo escuchando las historias de ese hombre que ella había empezado a adorar como un dios. Además, hacía bastante tiempo que ella había querido sacarle esos secretos, y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Ryu le contó cómo el incidente que Edwards y su inminente regreso a Japón lo separaron de aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos miel... Le costó olvidarla, pero una vez en Tokio y luego de sanada sus heridas cuando ya había dejado la adolescencia conoció a dos damiselas con las que tuvo un tormentoso triángulo amoroso. Una era una chica de ascendencia alemana llamada Diana Shiller, hermosa rubia de ojos azules y mirada encantadora. De familia acaudalada, su padre era dueño de una fábrica de armamento para las RDF. Con ella pudo vivir un romance intenso el cual pensó que era amor....y la otra la conocía desde niña, pues había sido su vecina del doyo donde vivía con su abuelo. Se llamaba Minoko Akeda, y no se había dado cuenta que él también la amaba hasta el día en que ella murió producto de un ataque zentraedi. Allí caviló que ella había sido su verdadero amor.

Ellos siempre habían sido amigos y él no había tenido otros ojos para ella que no fueran la fraternidad. Cuando peleaba con Diana, allí estaba ella dispuesta a escucharlo y aconsejarlo. Él no se había dado cuenta que su corazón había comenzado a abrigar a Minoko hasta unos días antes cuando ella se había alejado de él con rumbo hacia Kyoto para no verlo casarse con Diana. Las invitaciones estaban repartidas y la celebración sería grande, pero Ryu dos días antes de la boda canceló aquel acto que provocó la ira de la familia Shiller.

Cuando fue tras ella, se desató aquel terrible ataque zentraedi por parte de los Scavengers que le quitó la vida a muchas personas entre ellas Minoko. Pudo regresar con su cuerpo hasta lo que quedaba del doyo Akeda y con la ayuda de su abuelo y Daisuke, el hermanito menor de Minoko, la enterró, para luego sembrar miles de crisantemos sobre aquella tumba.

Al terminar de narrar la historia tanto las mejillas de Ryu como las de Kylie estaban bañadas en lágrimas. No se dijeron nada. Ella lo miraba con un amor tan infinito que pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho...y él se enterneció con ese gesto tan sensible por parte de ella que por minutos parecía que una pequeña llama de amor se encendía nuevamente en su, hasta ahora, confuso corazón.

Al verse en ese estado de fragilidad incalculable y devoción suprema hacia su persona, él no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera hacerle el amor nuevamente....y así lo hizo...

.

* * *

.

.

El Doctor Emil Lang había regresado hacía dos días a la Tierra, dejando su laboratorio en el Satélite Fábrica momentáneamente y con Reinhardt al frente, e instalándose en una de las habitaciones del espacioso departamento que antes era suyo y que ahora ocupaban Janice y Minmei.

Ese día, en ausencia de la señorita Macross, desprogramó a Janice, la dejó en su habitación y se dispuso a esperar a aquel hombre. Años atrás, Lang le había advertido que de no tener noticias sobre lo que le había pedido mejor que no se apareciera ante su presencia, ya que había gastado muchísimo dinero sin ningún tipo de respuesta, y prometió que sería el servicio último que contrataría.

Sin embargo, cuando recibió aquel mensaje en su laptop, su corazón se disparó a mil por hora y empezó a sudar frío. Ni siquiera su inminente encuentro con la protocultura años atrás lo había dejado tan anonadado.

La puerta sonó y Lang se abalanzó hacia ella, con más nervios que otra cosa...Al abrir, allí estaba el viejo detective escocés, Oynsten Christofferson, mirándolo fijamente como buitre que mira hacia una colina. Luego de unos segundos, la risa en Christofferson dio claras luces a Lang de que todo estaba bien.

-Misión cumplida!- dijo Christofferson con una voz ronca

-Estás seguro que es él?

-Tan seguro como que jamás volverás a verme borracho de whiskey y bailando puesto de una _**Kilt **_a orillas del Lago Victoria cada vez que resuelvo un caso....

-Científicamente?

-Las pruebas de ADN lo confirman en un 99.9%.

-Jajajaja!...Amigo!- Lang lo abrazó y luego lo hizo pasar.

.

-Te dije que yo era el mejor, Emil, y que siempre solucionaba mis casos...

-Dónde demonios se supone que estuvo todos estos años?

-En un lugar cerca al cuadrante 489 norte, en un área que antes se había llamado _Stalingrado_...

-Queeeé?

-Pero que hacía allá?

-La respuesta es _**Svetlana Yunova**_**.** Ellos permanecieron juntos, hasta que ella perdió el conocimiento en el ataque...Después de todos los intentos, ella murió.

-Svetlana?....Oh, sí!- dijo Lang como comprendiendo todo- ...es una pena

-Eso poco antes de la destrucción de la primera base lunar. Luego, de la muerte de ella en Stalingrado, él fue trasladado a Canadá. Por eso fue difícil concluir el asunto. Cuando él fue buscado en Norte América, él estaba al otro lado del mundo...Y finalmente, cuando se decidió buscarlo allá, él había sido traído hacia acá...

-Por todos los rayos y centellas, pero esto es como una telenovela!

-Y en qué lugar específicamente?

-En British Columbia, en el convento de las Ursulinas de Vancouver.

-Arreglaste todo con las autoridades tal como te lo solicité en el e-mail?

-Así, es!...Ya está todo listo para que venga a vivir con usted.

-Cuando estará aquí?

-Mañana

-Diablos!

.

* * *

.

_**...Nací en tus ojos en forma de lágrimas...y ahora morí en tu sombra.**_

**_...Ya no soy yo quien vive en este cuerpo... __ahora es el dolor el que vive en mí._**

_**...Yo lo sentiré toda mi vida, Elizabeth.**_

**_Jack_**

_._

_PD. "La Ensenada"_

_¡Cómo me golpeas cruel ola!_

_Como el látigo del trueno_

_Me acabas, me acaricias, me ahogas._

_._

_Roca cósmica partida_

_Endurecida por mi tiempo_

_Aguanto triste la embestida_

_Cruel cómplice del viento._

_._

_No sucumbo fácilmente_

_A la tentación que encierra_

_Polvorienta migración,_

_La partida de mi tierra_

_Hacia el hondo de tus mares._

_._

_Mi ensenada antes hermosa_

_Hoy bordea los caudales_

_Tan fatídica, horrorosa,_

_El suicidio y los pesares_

_Los amantes, sus delirios,_

_La marihuana y el incienso,_

_de un pintor que tras su lienzo_

_Va pintando su martirio._

_._

_Doy más de lo que puedo darte_

_Rompiente que me quema_

_La piedra en cuatro partes_

_Y a mi polvo enajena._

_Cocaína que envenena_

_mi alma blanda, eres peligro_

_Cuando creí que eras serena._

_._

_Ola que golpeas mi roca_

_Entre espacios que recorro_

_Entre chispas que combatas_

_vas después de tanto azote_

_Como un fusil vacilante_

_Lentamente al final… me matas._

_._

_**Posía escrita por Jack Archer**_

_**al final de su carta, en respuesta a la carta de despedida**_

_**de Elizabeth Hayes**_

_**Mayo de 2003**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

-Entonces definitivamente se rearmarán otros dos escuadrones- pregunto Lisa a Rick. Ella llevaba puesta su gruesa bata de baño y una toalla envuelta hacia arriba en su cabello. Traía consigo a bebé Roy, al cual le daba pecho y se había sentado en su silla de la esquina del cuarto para terminar de alimentar al bebé.

-Prácticamente- dijo Rick terminando de secarse su desnudez con la toalla y colocándose un boxer...Serán dos escuadrones, Apolo y Lobo, por ahora, aunque Global quiere crear un tercer nuevo equipo.

-Pero quiénes serán los capitanes?...Cómo será el procedimiento?...Acaso igual que antes?

-En efecto, aunque con algunas variantes...- dijo Rick acercándose al bebé y dándole un pequeño beso en la cabecita para no interrumpir su proceso de alimentación y de paso evitar una alharaca del pequeño-....Global recibirá las sugerencias de cada una de las bases de las RDF en los diferentes cuadrantes. De allí aquel más capacitado y con mejores referencias, puntajes y horas de vuelo será el seleccionado...Porque supongo que Miriya será una de los dos capitanes, eso si ella acepta.

-Entonces también habrá cambios en la estructura.

-Así es. En lo personal tendré que hacer unos movimientos con algunas unidades, aparte de recibir novatos de primera línea para su integración.

.

Al cabo de un rato, bebé Roy se durmió y esta vez Rick lo fue a acostar en su cuna...Allí se estuvo un poco más con el bebé hasta que se aseguró que estaba completamente dormidito.

-Vaya, cada día como que te pareces más a mí, pero también tienes mucho de Lisa...Me pregunto, cómo será tu carácter?...Espero que saques el lado "amable" de ambos, jajaja!- dijo en voz baja el atento padre. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bebé y lo acostó de ladito; puso todo en orden en el cuarto, y como algún tipo de tic se dirigió a la ventana, tomó la cortina con su mano alzando un borde y miró hacia fuera a través de aquel tragaluz, para luego volver a ajustar la ventana y dejar caer la cortina en su totalidad...siempre solía tener esa costumbre, como cerciorándose de que afuera todo estuviera bien.

Cuando regresó al cuarto Lisa se había cambiado su bata de baño por una fresca camisa de algodón de la U.N. Spacy que le llegaba hasta la mitad de aquellos tonificados muslos...Pero la intriga de Rick pudo más que su creciente excitación.

-Cosita linda...- dijo él rodeando la estrecha cintura de ella con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha levantaba un poco la parte de inferior de la camisa cerca del trasero de Lisa para ver si allí abajo llevaba o no ropa interior, avistando de inmediato que su mujer llevaba una diminuta prenda, casi comparable con un "hilo dental" que lo excitó de inmediato- ...Tú también tenías algo que contarme, no?

De ninguna manera Lisa le iba a contar la revelación de T.R. No ahora que Rick se encontraba furioso con él. Pero era obvio que debía contarle sobre el regreso de su amiga, entre otras cosas...- pensó mientras peinaba su largo cabello de lado, algo incómoda por el acoso físico que Rick le hacía. Él había metido su mano bajo sus interiores y le acariciaba parte su muslo derecho hasta su trasero, mientras le besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

-Oh, Rick!...-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, desprendiéndose de aquel embate de su marido y colocándose frente a él- ...Así no podré contarte nada!

-Entonces...-dijo él con fuego en sus ojos tan intensamente azules, que para usualmente en estos casos de adrenalina se tornaban casi violetas- ...te doy cinco minutos para que me cuentes lo que me tienes que contar antes de venirme dentro de ti y hacer que te vengas.

-Uy!...pero que fastidioso te pones a veces!- respondió ella mostrando esa falsa indignación que él ya conocía.

-Ya van cuatro y medio...

-Bueno, te diré que para mí fue una sorpresa...A que no te imaginas quién fue asignada a Terranova como comandante y nueva controladora?

-Mmmm....no tengo la más mínima idea...así que vayamos a la cama!

-Qué?...Rick, no seas necio!

-La verdad es que...mmmm...no sé?

-Helena...Helena Chase!-dijo Lisa.

-Helena?...Mmmm....Ah!...Helena Chase!...Claro!...Hasta donde supe por Hiro, luego de Base Alaska ella fue asignada a Base 6, no es asi?

-Sí, pero ahora Global la reasignó a Terranova. Hoy conversamos y la invité a que venga el sábado a almorzar con nosotros y a que conozca al bebé...Sabes, se puso muy contenta porque nos casamos y también de que el bebé lleva el nombre de Roy...Ella te recuerda! Dice que te conoció hace 10 años atrás.

-Vaya, como pasa el tiempo!...Casi no recordaba que ella fue novia del Sempai.

-Bueno...-dijo Lisa algo dramáticamente- ...No necesariamente, ellos si tuvieron un romance, pero, tú sabes, para Roy siempre estuvo presente el fantasma de Claudia... Luego Claudia regresó a él y Helena después...

-....Anduvo con Jack Archer...Roy me contó la historia- dijo Rick con tono despreocupado.

Lisa sintió que se le congelaba la respiración, pero supo disimular. Acaso Roy habría sido algo "desbocado", como para decirle a Rick algo del corto romance entre ella Jack hace diez años atrás, en su etapa de lejanía con Riber?

-Sí?...Y que te contó Roy?- preguntó ella más nerviosa que cualquiera en esos momentos.

-En primera instancia, Roy me presentó a Helena una vez que salieron a pasear por ciudad Macross. Recuerdo que ella era pelirroja y de ojos celestes y tendría como 19 años...Yo tendría un poco más de 13 años; mi padre había ido a una exhibición a un suburbio cercano, entonces aproveché para encontrarme con Roy que en ese entonces tendría como 23 años....Es irónico, pero esa vez Archer los acompañaba, aunque recuerdo que él esperaba a otra persona, pero al final se quedo solo, con nosotros...

Un frío corrió por el espinazo de Lisa y de repente sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, pero logró sentarse en la cama con disimulo. Ella recordó aquella cita.

Mierda!- pensó Lisa calladamente en lo profundo de sus pensamientos- Cómo no lo recordaba? En aquella cita dejé plantado a Jack...No puede ser!...Demonios, como es la vida!...y pensar que en ese hubiera sido mi primer encuentro con Rick...Yo tenía más de 16 años y Jack cumpliría 21 años.

-Wow, cómo pasa el tiempo!...y pensar que eso fue hace casi 10 años...-añadió Rick-.... Sabes, Jack Archer era el mejor amigo de Roy. Era como dos o tres años menor que él y se conocieron de una manera algo tosca, pero realmente compartieron muchas cosas....quizás hasta las mujeres, jajaja!

-Rick, eso no es cierto!- dijo Lisa algo alterada- ...Diciéndolo así pareciera que ofendes a Helena, o hasta a Claudia!

-Mmmm...Amor, esa no fue mi intención...Además... porqué te pones así?...Te sucede algo?- preguntó Rick con suspicacia.

Lisa reaccionó, valga la redundancia, a su reacción, y dejó entrever una sencilla pero firme explicación.

-Bueno, este...recuerda que Roy era bastante tremendo con las mujeres! Ese pilluelo andaba con Claudia y cortejaba a Helena al mismo tiempo y una no sabía de la otra...Entonces cuando Claudia reapareció en escena por supuesto que Helena se sintió traicionada y mandó a Roy por un tubo...Entonces fue que al tiempo empezó a salir con Archer una vez reasignados a la Base-6...pero la pobre no tuvo suerte porque Archer había estado saliendo con Izzy Randal.

-Oh, sí es cierto!... Ahora recuerdo un par de ocasiones hace unos meses en que el idiota de Oats se emborrachó en unas fiestas y de paso discutió con Izzy; algunas veces salió a relucir el nombre de Archer, y yo no entendía porqué...

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes...-dijo Lisa más tranquila- parece que las piezas del rompecabezas se están completando.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué hace ese idiota de Archer al otro lado del mundo cuando esas dos mujeres están acá "esperándolo"?...Quizás sea que esté enamorado de alguien más...

-Puede ser...-dijo Lisa aún sin entender porqué el solo mencionar el nombre de Jack Archer le ponía los nervios de punta. Era como si él fuera algo muy oculto, quizás un pecado capital... o mortal en su vida-... A lo mejor ya tenga esposa e hijos por allá.

-Espera!...hay algo más que recuerdo sobre Jack Archer y su cita de ese día...-dijo Rick pensativo y con los brazos cruzados.

.

Lisa se quedó sin aire y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora...en unos segundo pensó que le daría una aneurisma por lo que decidió respirar hondo y recuperar el aliento.

-Qué...qué recuerdas? –preguntó bastante consternada.

-Recuerdo que los cuatro fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano a comer unas pizzas y gaseosas...Estando allí algo llamó la atención de Jack. Era un local al otro lado de la calle. Era un lugar donde hacían tatuajes...

Lisa se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba y sintió que las fuerzas de su ser estaban por abandonarla...

Rick le contó extractos de lo que recordaba...

.

**Flashaback de Rick***

-Roy, Roy!, hermano aquí estoy!- dijo Rick corriendo hacia Roy y los demás.

-Pequeño granuja!...Créeme que te he extrañado muchísimo, hermanito.

-Me alegro de verte!...Dime Roy, que vamos a hacer?

-Oye, oye, con calma!....Primero, permíteme felicitarte, porque vaya que haz crecido!, Parece que te estás desarrollando, ya hasta te cambió la voz, jajajaja!- Roy rió al unísono con Jack.

-No seas idiota, Roy!...Acaso nunca se te quita esa costumbre de dejarme en ridículo frente a los demás?- preguntó.

-Uy, qué sensible!...Es solo una pequeña broma para amenizar el ambiente...

-El chico tiene razón, Roy!- se oyó una voz tras Fokker-.....Jmmmm! Además, esas actitudes tuyas dejan mucho que desear, ni siquiera nos haz presentado!- dijo la pelirroja indignada y cruzada de brazos.

-Ughhh!...disculpa, preciosa- dijo Roy- ...Mira Rick, te presento a la dama que ocupa mis pensamientos noche y día, la señorita Helena Chase.

-Qué?.... pero acaso tú no salías con....

**Roy no lo dejó terminar cuando le dio un extraño abrazo a Rick de manera súbita.**

-Hermanito lindo!... de verdad no me acordaba que no te había dado un abrazo!.- Luego dijo Roy al oído en voz muy baja- _**Rick, no metas la pata, mantén la boca cerrada o te juro que me las pagarás**_!....Y como te decía Helena, éste es mi adorado hermanito, no te parece encantador? -agregó en voz alta dirigiéndose a ella luego de despegarse de Rick.

-Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Rick Hunter. Es un honor para mí conocerla. Es usted muy bella y agradable. Mi hermano mayor ha tenido mucha suerte de tener alguien tan linda a su lado.

-Ehhh?....Uy, pero que niño tan lindo y amable!- dijo Helena maravillada con aquel piropo y con aquella dulce apariencia de Rick. Procedió a darle un pellizco en la mejilla mientras le seguía hablando- ....Rick, eres precioso!... Vas a ser un hombre muy apuesto!...Tienes un rostro muy dulce y unos ojos bellísimos...Ya te veré correteado por las chicas, Jajajaja!

-Aaaau!, eso duele!- dijo Rick incómodo con el pellizco.

-Roy Fokker!...te prohibo que molestes al pequeño Rick durante el resto de la tarde o te la verás conmigo!- dijo Helena tajantemente.

-Claro, preciosa...usted solo ordene, jejeje!...-dijo Roy mientras le daba a ella una ligera y disimulada palmadita en el trasero...y volviéndose a Rick- Oye Rick! Recuerdas sobre el piloto del cual que te he escrito últimamente, no?....Este es mi amigo de andanzas, Jack Archer.

-Vaya, me alegra por fin conocerte!...Roy me ha narrado mucho de ti- dijo Rick acercándose al piloto y mirando hacia arriba.

.

**Para Rick era como ver a dos titanes. Roy medía más de 6 pies, y aunque Jack era más bajo que Roy, también era altísimo, como 1.90 o algo así, aunque claro, para ese entonces Rick aún era un adolescente y le faltaba por crecer...Jack masticaba goma de mascar y lucía unas gafas oscuras.**

-Jack, mucho gusto- dijo dándole la mano y quitándose los lentes de sol para ponerlos en el bolsillo de su camisa-...Así que Fokker te ha narrado de mí, eh!...Imagino que cosas buenas...

-Claro!...Él dice que eres el mejor piloto que ha visto en su vida!...y que haz derribado muchos aviones y que eres un as!

-Y eso que no le pago por hacerme las relaciones públicas, jajaja!...Todo es cuestión de práctica, amiguito!...-dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa- ...Pero también puedo decirte que Roy me ha dicho que eres muy buen aviador y que haz ganado muchos concursos amateur consecutivos...Para ser tan joven vas por buen camino.

.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero creo que es hora de comer algo- dijo Roy tomando a Helena por la cintura.

-Me encantaría una pizza, Roy!- dijo ella- Allá en la esquina hay una pizzería!

-Mmmm....estoy de acuerdo con la pizza!- dijo un eufórico Rick

.

-Jack, lo siento tanto, pero con la hora que es creo que ella no va a venir...-dijo Helena algo acongojada y viendo el rostro triste de Archer.

-Viejo, no sé si quisieras esperar un poco más y luego te nos unes en la pizzería- preguntó Roy a Jack.

-No!....Para qué esperar más?...Helena tiene razón, me dejó plantado...Vámonos a la pizzería!

-Quién te dejó plantado, Jack?

-Rick, no seas imprudente!- dijo Roy enviándole una mirada de "Terminator" a Rick.

-Uy, está bien....-dijo el pequeño

-Primero, déjenme tomarles una foto a los tres juntos- dijo Helena.

**Roy y Jack procedieron a entrelazar sus brazos sobre sus hombros quedando ambos de frente a Helena, mientras que levantaban los pulgares de sus puños, al tiempo que Rick se colocaba en medio de ambos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa.**

-Listo!- dijo ella- ahora podemos ir a comer...

.

-Mmmmm qué rico huele!- añadió Rick mientras entraban a la pizzería.

Después de comer hasta el cansancio y charlar amenamente, Rick notó que Jack miraba pensativo hacia la esquina contigua a la pizzería.

-Jack, qué es ese local?

-Es un lugar donde se hacen tatuajes. Sabes yo tengo un tatuaje con el nombre de mi madre y de mi hermana en la espalda. Emily y Hillary Archer. Ellas fallecieron durante la guerra global....Pero sus nombres los tengo encerrados en un círculo de flores para que siempre me acompañen- añadió Jack con nostalgia en su rostro.

-En serio?...Puedo ver?

Cuando Jack recogió su camisa a la altura de la parte alta de su espalda, Rick vió aquella hermosa obra de arte. Los nombres de las fallecidas en una especia de corona floral de rosas rojas y espinas.

_**"Emily and Hillary**_

_**always in my heart".**_

-Wow!...es espectacular!...Quién te lo hizo?

-Un maestro del dibujo y los tatuajes...Es un amigo que igual que yo fue un mercenario. Lo conocí hace dos años en una misión en México, en Ciudad Juárez, se llama **Dusti Airs** y creo que tiene mi edad..

-Y porqué lo hiciste?...Dicen que eso duele mucho.

-Lo hice porque son personas que aún amo, y aunque no estén conmigo físicamente porque es imposible, siempre las llevaré conmigo. Esa es mi manera de mantener unido ese lazo a mi corazón y con ellas...Y créeme, Rick que el dolor en la piel es nada en comparación con el dolor del tatuaje que se hace en alma cuando pierdes a alguien.... Casualmente me lo hice es ese lugar...-dijo Jack señalando a aquel local-...Hoy estoy pensando tatuarme el nombre de otra persona...Espero que Dusti aún esté allí.

-De veras te tatuarás otro nombre?...De quién?

-Viejo...-interrumpió Roy-... no me digas que te vas a tatuar el nombre de...

-...Y qué si lo hago, Roy?...Acaso hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó Archer algo molesto.

-Uy...cálmate hermano!...lo que pasa es que no pensé que estuvieras tan "entusiasmado"...Tú sabes que ella tiene su prome...

-...Eso lo sé y sabes que me importa un comino!...Además, ella me interesa más de lo que crees...-Le interrumpió Archer- ...Es más, termino esta gaseosa y me iré a hacerme el tatuaje!

-Oye Roy...- dijo Helena melosamente-...Y porqué tú no te haces un tatuaje con mi nombre?...Eso me parece algo muy romántico....

-Es cierto, Roy!...- dijo Rick- ...porqué no te tatúas en la espal...

**Rick no había terminado de decir la frase cuando recibía un pisotón de Roy bajo la mesa.**

-Aaaaau!- grito Rick

-Rick, qué te sucede, hermanito?- preguntó Roy sarcásticamente- Acaso ya la pizza te dio ganas de ir al baño?

-No!...créeme que no es la pizza!- contestó Rick furioso.

-Bueno amigo, por hoy los dejaré...- dijo Archer poniéndose de pie- Gusto en conocerte, Rick.

-Roy, yo quiero ir con Jack!...- berrinchó Rick-...Quiero hacerme un tatuaje igual al de él, con el nombre de mamá!

-Jajajajaja!- rieron Roy y Jack al unísono

-Porqué se ríen?- preguntó Rick aún más berrinchudo formando un alharaca de niño malcriado, con los puños apretados y dando patadas al piso con la planta de los pies-...Yo quiero ir con Jack!...Me quiero tatuar hoy y lo voy a hacer!

-De ninguna manera, campeón!- respondió Roy- ...En primera instancia quiero evitar que **Pop** te de una tunda y te castigue a perpetuidad y a mí me mande a freír espárragos...Tú sabes como es tu padre de enchapado a la antigua...él detesta esas excentricidades... Y en segundo lugar, debes tener al menos 16 años para poder tatuarte....Ahora, si insistes en tu berrinche, quien te dará la zurra no será Pop...seré yo!

-Rayos, que mala suerte!...Debo esperar más de dos largos años...

-No te preocupes, Rick. Cuando menos lo esperes te darás cuenta que el tiempo pasó volando y te acordarás de esta conversación como si hubiera sido ayer. Hasta la próxima, amigo!- dijo Jack dándole una palmada en la espalda.

**fin de flashbacks.*****

**.**

-...Y vaya que el tiempo se pasó volando...Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo vi. Tampoco pude ver su tatuaje ni lo que finalmente decía...Lo poco que me enteraba de él fue através de las cartas de Roy- dijo Rick- Luego, supe que había sido seleccionado como uno de los capitanes de los escuadrones. Pero tuvo aquel accidente y después reapareció en la Base 6...Allá si que hizo historia! Prácticamente pulverizó a los Scavengers, junto a sus pilotos y exterminó el levantamiento de armas de malcontentos en los alrededores.

-Eh...sí...-Respondió Lisa todavía asombrada- He oído sobre sus hazañas y las muchas condecoraciones que tiene.

En ese instante demasiadas preguntas vinieron a su mente. Sería contraproducente o no alguna vez contarle a Rick sobre él?...En qué momento debía hacerlo?...Archer significó mucho en su vida en comparación con otras cosas...Fue un gran amigo durante la etapa en la academia, cuando él la iba a visitar para acompañarse mutuamente e ir a pasear. Compartieron buenos y malos momentos. Compartieron el piano y la poesía...Ella jamás pensó que un ex mercenario tuviera tanto talento para hacer poemas...fue también su paño de lágrimas en sus peleas o alejamientos con Riber...fue...fue su amante?... No, esa palabra tan horrible no podía siquiera pasar por su cabeza!

Solo Dios sabe porqué le mintió a Claudia, no sobre el hecho de la fiesta, porque allí realmente no ocurrió nada, sino sobre otro_ "encuentro" _varios días después, aquella vez durante la época hostil de su relación con Riber cuando éste era capitán de los Delta en base Macross...O quizás Claudia lo sabía y entendía su posición....Al parecer, Roy se había llevado algunas cosas a la tumba con otros, pero a Claudia no solía mentirle y prácticamente le contaba todo....

Riber se había comportado como un patán sin dejarse ver por meses, prácticamente abandonándola y desapareciendo para aventurarse en su mundo de logros profesionales en cuanta base lunar se le ocurriera acompañar a Emil Lang y Lazlo Zand.... y allí estuvo Archer para ella.

De pronto se encontró en ese departamento de Jack Archer enjuagándose sus lágrimas... en su cama, bajo sus sábanas....él la poseyó toda la noche y toda la madrugada, con ternura, con pasión, con fuego rogando que las horas no pasaran...Ella pensó que no era cierto...Él, con sus ojos brillantes y la más encantadora de las sonrisas le enseñaba aquel tatuaje que él se había hecho en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo con el nombre de ella entre dos rosas con espinas: _**"ELIZABETH FOREVER"**_...

Él le dijo _**"Te amo",**_ y esa vez ella se olvidó de la dejadez y el olvido en que Riber la había sumido, una vez más, y sintió que en algo correspondía al amor que le ofrecía Jack Archer...Aquel hombre guapísimo, de ojos color miel-verdosos que algunos decían eran hazel, cabello rebelde tan negro como el azabache azulado y sonrisa cautivadora. Él le había demostrado tantos sentimientos encontrados y al llegar a su último clímax esa noche, él lloró calladamente en su regazo colocando su cabeza taciturna suavemente mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Presentía que nunca la volvería a tener en sus brazos...Luego, tomó fuerzas y le dijo al oído dulces palabras que perdurarían como el tiempo y el espacio,_"Lisa, este soy yo, esto es el amor"._

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Riber no hubiera vuelto a buscarla?...Quizás hoy hubiera sido Lisa Archer en vez de Lisa Hunter?...Mucho tiempo después de la dolorosa muerte de Riber ni siquiera pensó en buscarlo...ya él estaba en los brazos de otra, o de otras...O acaso sí lo pensó, pero ya era muy tarde? La muerte de Riber la había cambiado por completo transformándola en ese frío témpano de hielo al cual solo Rick tuvo acceso.

Aquel simple tatuaje... Significó mucho para ella. Solo él ha sido capaz de hacer tal locura gótica en su cuerpo, ese "gigante asesino" que la gente temía porque era un _mercenario terrible_, un _matón a sueldo_ y tantas otras cosas más.... la había adorado a ella como a una diosa, y la había amado en todo sentido una sola y única vez...pero ella le había roto el corazón al decirle que no lo volvería a ver jamás...

...Y así, tiempo después, como sanando sus heridas a manera de terapia, pudo aconsejar y ayudar incógnitamente a Helena en su conquista de Archer una vez Roy había vuelto con Claudia. Con ello esperaba que Helena fuera feliz y que Archer la olvidara por completo.

Pero eso ya era el pasado...Así como Rick tuvo sus intimidades sexuales con Minmei (más de lo que ambos quieran aceptar ante la gente, la señorita Macross y él cohabitaron juntos durante 15 días antes del ataque de Khyron)...y con la otra...la tal **Jessica Fisher** durante su adolescencia (él ignoraba que gracias a la boca impertinente producto de un par de tragos demás de Roy Fokker, ella sabía sobre la que había sido realmente la mujer de las primeras experiencia sexuales de Rick), esa tonta chica californiana!

Entonces acaso ella no tenía derecho a su Karl Riber y su Jack Archer? Por consiguiente, no existía pecado alguno!....Pero claro, la diferencia era que Rick era hombre y ella mujer...mientras esa mentalidad machista típica de los _**Neanderthal**_ siguiera existiendo pese estar en la _**Era Robotech**_, significaba claramente que el avance de los prejuicios se había quedado estancado junto a los _**Tiranosaurius Rex, **_y en ese aspecto de sexualidad genérica viéndolo como un simple juego, estaba segura que Rick, siendo criado al **estilo paleolítico** de _**Pop Hunter**_, prefería jugar al _**Jurasic Park**_ que a la Protocultura.

A su mente venía aquel momento en la red táctica donde Rick le gritaba que él no obedecía "órdenes de mujeres".Todavía conservaba en la memoria sus insolentes palabras: _**"Qué diablos hace una mujer en ese puesto?"**_- Recordó que fue una de sus primeras peleas... En ese entonces él era sumamente inmaduro y apenas un chico, ella debía reconocer que él había cambiado muchísimo dando un giro de 180 grados... Acaso quedarían secuelas muy ocultas de aquella actitud de gorila?...

Pero entonces, sin meter a Rick Hunter en su historia personal, porqué había insistido terriblemente en borrar a Jack Archer de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido? Era como si frente a lo sucesos entre ambos hubiera apretado la tecla de _**"Delete"**_... Tanto así como para haber hecho una laguna mental en su mente haciendo que sus encuentros íntimos saltaran de Karl a Rick, dejando a Archer en un agujero negro dentro de un limbo inmerso en el olvido de sus recuerdos sexuales?....** Incluso, antes de su primera vez con Rick al recordar la última vez que ella había hecho el amor, definitivamente recordó a Riber, ni siquiera pensó en ese encuentro con Archer.**...Ella se auto bloqueó...y eliminó todo sobre su "relación" con Archer, tanto así que hasta los buenos recuerdos de amistad con él, tuvo que disiparlos.

Nunca quiso aceptar que estuvo con otra persona que no fuera Karl Riber...para ella había sido tormentoso cuando finalmente él le dio las tontas explicaciones sobre su lejanía, explicaciones que ella quiso creer...entonces ella se sintió como la más vil de las personas en todo el mundo...Se sintió impura e indigna de él....Pese a sus argumentos justificables ella sentía que lo había traicionado de algún modo. Entonces, debía ser honesta....Ella se lo contó...

Sí...Riber sí lo supo. Pese a muchas complicaciones, reproches mutuos y lágrimas que vinieron después, él la amaba tanto como para aceptarla nuevamente en su vida, total, él se sentía culpable de lo sucedido entre ella y _**"ese tipo" **_como él lo llamaba para no pronunciar el nombre de Jack Archer....Ella dio gracias a Dios de que la idea de los escuadrones que sería comandados Archer y Shin Kudo se viniera abajo haciendo que estos dos no pisaran la base Macross...Ni los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis hubieran podido detener una batalla campal entre Archer y Riber....y aunque Riber era osado y valiente, ella temía por él, ya que sabía que Archer era una verdadera máquina ambulante de muerte. Roy solía contarle que en su vida _"mundana y cruel" _Archer había matado más gente con sus propias manos que con su nave, y eso le daba terror.

Sobre lo sucedido con Lisa, Riber se culpaba a sí mismo por su actitud a veces tan infantilmente estúpida de poner tantas cosas por encima de ella....Ahora él parecía tan inerte con las cosas que antes consideraba importante que hasta cierto punto él mismo se hastiaba de su propia sombra, su propia actitud bohemia encumbrada en Base Sara y sus propios sueños de opio...En adelante Riber se había prometido que Lisa realmente sería lo primero en su vida. Pero lamentablemente sus días terminaron en el lugar que pensó, sería su cénit.

Contra todo pronóstico, Riber lo había entendido...pero Rick?...Sabía que le armaría un _**"Vietnam"**_. Él era todo lo contrario al centrado, pacífico, analítico y auto controlado emocionalmente, Karl Riber....Rick era temperamental, celoso, volátil, e impulsivo. A veces parecía que ni el Tai Chi hacía efecto en su carácter... Y encima, Rick conocía a Jack Archer, nada más y nada menos que quien fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Roy fokker....Cómo rayos decírselo?....

Temblaba de tan solo de pensar en Rick hecho un energúmeno...Lo conocía demasiado, y pese a que eso era algo de su pasado, donde Rick ni siquiera pensaba en existir en su vida, ella sabía que las actitudes machistas de Rick en "ese plano sexual genérico" iban a provocar una hecatombe.... Sobre la reacción de él, ya se imaginaba a Rick hecho una furia, de protagonista de la película _**"300",**_ semidesnudo y sudoriento como el Rey _**"Leonidas" **_formando una _**Batalla de Termópilas**_ con una espada en la mano y un escudo en la otra, la cara ensangrentada y gritando _**"This is Sparta!"**_.....Nooooo!....Prefería llevarse ese secreto a la tumba antes de que él lo supiera....Ante esta confusa verdad, la confesión de amor de T.R. parecía una soberana estupidez.

Fue en esos instantes de pensamientos furibundos, que pudo a lo lejos escuchar la voz de su amado esposo que la traía a su realidad y la reconfortaba totalmente de su disimulada angustia...Su presente era lo que le importaba: Rick Hunter. Lo demás sobraba....Amaba demasiado a su marido y padre de su hijo... y ni mil _Karl Ribers_ o mil _Jack Archers _podrían compararse con él, jamás!

.

-Como sea...ya me harté de hablar de Archer!...-dijo Rick terminando de hablar sobre aquel tema y acercándose a su bella esposa con una mirada azul-violeta intensa como de felino y una sonrisa ladeada que derretiría al más frío hielo del polo sur-...Ahora solo quiero que utilicemos el lenguaje del cuerpo...

Ella estaba emocionalmente vuelta una etcétera y había olvidado por completo que su esposo quería "acción". Pero su acercamiento, sentir el perfume de él la volvían loca...Rick disfrutaba de usar buenos perfumes y coleccionarlos, casi siempre alternaba entre _**"Davidoff", "Carolina Herrera pour men**_**", **_**"Hugo Boss", "Perry Ellis" **_**y**_** "Armani**__"._

Dios, lo amo demasiado y me gusta en exceso!...Alguna vez podría decirle que no?...Creo que nunca!....Porqué siempre sucumbo ante sus antojos sexuales?....Acaso será porque cada día está más guapo, más hombre, mas exquisito!...cómo demonios resistirme ante esa cara tan bella, esos ojos tan azules que llegan a ser violetas con el reflejo de la noche y ese cuerpo tan viril, bien formado, y totalmente placentero?- se preguntó ella en su mente.

Rick la tomó por el cuello con su mano izquierda y le plasmó un beso apasionado en los labios. Su lengua recorrió todo el cielo de la boca de ella, sintiendo su espléndido sabor. Mientras, él había metido su mano derecha dentro del interior tipo bikini de Lisa, y así acariciaba la parte íntima de ella de forma suave pero intensa. Lisa se sentía en la gloria.

Ella se aferró a Rick queriendo olvidar todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con él, con el perfume que destilaba su excelente cuerpo, sus besos, su aliento fresco, su mirada azul-violeta, sus cabellos rebeldes, sus músculos bien torneados a lo largo de ese cuerpo tan bien formado y capaz de satisfacer hasta a la más fría de las mujeres.

Él fue bajando poco a poco a través de su cuello, pechos, y vientre con una tanda de besos lentos y ardientes. Besó aquel sensual ombligo de su esposa como si se fuera a morir mañana y estacionó su boca en ese lugar mientras bajaba lentamente su prenda íntima, la cual tiró a un lado, para después subir con besos hacia su cuello. Después de retirarle la camisa de dormir, el la levantó en brazos y la depositó en su cama donde la bañó en besos.

Luego, ella se volteó y quedó boca abajo de frente a la cama mientras él permaneció encima de su cuerpo viendo la espalda de ella, en ese instante él la entrelazó con su brazo derecho pudiendo así sentir sus senos.

Él se perdió besando y sintiendo el perfume de su cabello hasta hacerlo a un lado y luego empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda y su trasero, y varios "chupetes" por detrás del cuello de y parte alta de la espalda de ella, quien permanecía mirando hacia su derecha con el rostro lleno de placer. Así fue como él entreabrió las piernas de ella y accedió a su intimidad en esa forma que a ella tanto le gustaba, intensamente. Él continuó besando la espalda perfecta de ella, provista de esa piel tan tersa y llena de un olor exquisito. Ambos sentían como sus feromonas, sus puntos cardinales, sus auras, sus protones, electrones, neutrones o lo que fuera, convergían en una sola corriente que fusionaba las almas gemelas de ambos reafirmando que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Ella seguía permaneciendo boca abajo de espaldas a él pidiendo por más.....Rick procedió a agarrar ambos senos de su mujer con sus manos mientras sus movimientos iban incrementando de intensidad y su actitud iba transfigurándose de la ternura a la excitación animal.

.

Él pudo escuchar algunas risitas de ella y eso lo excitó aún más...

-Sigue, Rick...no pares....- decía ella enardecida del placer.

Para su sorpresa él hizo lo contrario....Pero ella sabía que él lo haría, porque aún no quería llegar al clímax....él quería disfrutar....y ambos rieron al unísono.

-Esto apenas comienza, nena....-añadió él con aquella voz grave y sexy que tanto lo caracterizaba y tratando de bajar sus niveles de adrenalina.

.

Se conocían demasiado, y aunque para ese entonces ya habían hecho el amor innumerables veces, cada vez se excitaban y se deseaban más que la mismísima primera vez que se entregaron.

Él sintió que ella quiso moverse para cambiar de posición y accedió. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el respaldar de la cabecera de la enorme cama como apoyo, quedando igualmente sobre sus rodillas. Aquella posición le encantaba a Rick, quien reanudó su embestida ferozmente haciéndola gemir del placer.

Él agarró su largo cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda recorría sus senos, luego su espalda, su cintura y su trasero. Luego, la atrajo hacia sí para besar su oído y su cuello y morder su hombro izquierdo mientras seguía introduciéndose en su intimidad salvajemente.

-Ahhhh!...Rick!...Mmmm...-Ella sentía que era demasiado placer para una sola mujer en el mundo.

.

Producto de la efervescencia sexual, él le dijo algunas obscenidades en voz baja al oído de ella, haciendo que ella se sonriera plena de deseo en medio de la excitación de ambos...para luego inclinarse un poco más hacia el rostro de ella y plasmarle unos besos bien sabrosones...

Él seguía embistiéndola como si fuera a morir al día siguiente. Ella acariciaba los brazos de él mientras él la sostenía posesivamente reclamándola como suya, de su propiedad, de su hombría, de su sexo, de su alma y de todo lo que él se pudiera imaginar. Ella era solo suya y en todo instante de fascinación perpetua sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que pensara en poseerla. Ella había nacido para él, para ser amada, deseada y adorada solo por él... y él era solo para ella.

-Te gusta?- preguntó él.

-Me....me encanta...-Respondió ella a duras penas, aletargada de tanto placer y sintiendo como la intimidad de él acababa con sus fuerzas. El unió su mejilla a la de ella para sentir la suavidad de la piel de su rostro haciendo que la transpiración de ambos se mezclara. Luego él pasaba su lengua por las gotas de sudor del cuello de ella.

Besos golosos, gemidos, caricias, palabras tiernas y de grueso calibre...todo se entremezclaba como partes exquisitas de un nirvana....Él se aferraba firmemente a su cintura y aveces le daba una pequeña y nada dolorosa palmada en su trasero, mientras ella se sentía como fruta prohibida del árbol de la vida...Si aquello era el paraíso, ellos eran Adán y Eva....

Los minutos transcurrían, 15, 20, 30....

-Oh!...Rick...mátame!...-dijo ella en un grito desesperado y lleno de excitación, mientras él la iba poseyendo de una forma tan cruelmente animal como extremadamente placentera y orgásmica en un solo tiempo.

.

Sentirlo de esa manera hizo que ella tocara las puertas del olimpo antes que él de una manera que disfrutó al máximo....Pero aún después de esa sensación, ella continuaba deseándolo...

Él entonces hizo que ella se volteara y quedara frente al él. Ambos continuaban hincados sobre la cama y se besaban apasionadamente. Ella entonces hizo que él se acostara y ella se colocó arriba de él sentada sobre la parte íntima de su esposo.

Disfrutaba con cada movimiento de ella, ver y tocar su senos tan firmes y de muy buen tamaño, ver su las puntas de su cabello cayendo en su pequeña cintura y ver su mirada verde henchida de deseo. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, pero allende los minutos, se fueron tornando rápidos y bruscos.

En cada instante en que se entregaban él procuraba recuperar el tiempo en que no pudo estar con ella sexualmente. Casi tres años donde por una u otra razón el destino les había hecho separarse. Él por su arrogancia, ella por su prepotencia; él rebelde, ella amargada; él insolente, ella insoportable; el caprichoso, ella indiferente... y luego, él confundido, ella reprimida...

Queriendo borrar ese lapso estúpidamente perdido, retrotrajo lo mejor de aquellos días, cuando la sintió por vez primera tan cerca, cuando la vio mojada en la nave zentraedi, cuando besó sus labios en alguna otra ocasión y tantas otras cosas....Ahora el tiempo se quedaba corto para la amalgama de emociones que él sentía. Siempre lo pensaba, si debía morir, que fuera entre sus brazos y sus piernas, oliendo el perfume de su cabello y besando sus tibios labios.

La tomo por el torso y recorrió la divinidad de su piel, luego agarró el firme trasero de ella con ambas manos y sintió que ya no podía esperar más para llegar a ese nivel de clímax donde ella lo elevaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

-Oh, rayos...Lisa!....Ahhhhh!....Mmmmm...-Esas sensaciones que él sentía eran demasiado orgánicas, demasiado fulminantes... o quizás fulminantemente celestiales.

.

Lisa calló sobre el pecho de él... Unos minutos después, luego de que ambos recuperaran su respiración y pulso normal, ella se separó brevemente de su cuerpo para que él pudiera salir de ella...Luego colocó su rostro sobre el pecho de él sintiendo aún algo de esencia de su perfume... y él corrió a rodearla con ambos brazos y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Rick...

-Qué amor?- Respondió el acariciándole el cabello y sintiendo la necesidad de mantenerla cerca.

-Te amo...te amo mucho...te amo demasiado...-dijo ella con cierto tono nostálgico que a él le hizo sentir una especia de calosfrío.

-Yo también te amo, bebé...Pero, estás bien?...Te sucede algo, bonita?- dijo él tomando su rostro y mirándola firmemente a los ojos con una dulzura insuperable.

-No... no es nada...-añadió ella con los ojos cristalizados-...Es solo que nuestro hijo y tú son lo que más amo en la vida y agradezco a Dios por tenerlos a mi lado.

-Yo también, amor...No podría vivir sin ti, ni mucho menos sin mi bebé dormilón a mi lado...- dijo él acariciándole la mejilla a ella y dándole sendos besos en los ojos.

.

Lisa buscó su posición de descanso en su almohada aún arrullada entre los bazos de su esposo.

-Mmmmm....-dijo ella estirando un poco sus brazos y buscando extender las sábanas sobre ambos-...Mañana será un día agotador...Luego de esto dormiré largo y tendido.

-Mañana no debo ir a la base hasta las 10:00 a.m...-añadió él-... así que no creas que esto fue todo, preciosa... en unos minutos voy por el segundo y tercer "round".

-Queeeé?- dijo ella alarmada y aún sudada por aquella extenuante labor sexual- ...Lo siento, Rick!...Yo sí debo estar antes de las 7:00 a.m. en la base, así que te suplico que por lo que resta de la noche de hoy me dejes descan....

...Rick no dejó que terminara la frase cuando quitó de un solo tajo la sábana del cuerpo de Lisa evidenciando su hermosa desnudez, al tiempo que un cúmulo de besos fueron depositados en sus femeninos labios haciendo que la llama poco a poco volviera a encenderse.

.

* * *

.

.

Claudia llegó a Terranova a las 6:30 de la mañana. Se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar su respectivo desayuno y se encontró con que a lo lejos la capitana Lisa Hunter se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas.

-Un capuccino bien cargado, por favor, y me lo lleva a aquella mesa- dijo Claudia a la chica de la cafetería.

Lisa se encontraba de espaldas a ella, de frente al enorme ventanal que daba hacia el horizonte en dirección a la Base Macross.

-Buenos días, amiga!- dijo Claudia poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Lisa dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, y como si no esperara la presencia de su amiga.

-Oh, Claudia! me asustaste!...

-Acaso estabas dormida?- viendo a la mesa se percató que Lisa tomaba su segundo capuccino.

-Eh, sí, estoy un poco somnolienta hoy, pero ya se me quitará- dijo ella mientras Claudia tomaba asiento.

-Y porqué no dormiste bien?...El bebé se puso necio...o acaso el necio fue Rick?

-La segunda opción- dijo ella mientras se estiraba y daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Jajaja!...Amiga, debes enseñarle e ir acostumbrando a ese fogoso semental que no todos las noches son para hacer el amor. También hay que dejar descansar el cuerpo de vez en cuando, sino terminará por matarte!...y no me refiero al placer sino al cansancio...Recuerda que los pilotos siempre andan medio "calientes" después de vivir tanta adrenalina diaria...Luego quieren venir con la excusa de la "descarga", sabes a qué me refiero, no?

-Uy, Claudia, no empieces!...además a mi me encanta...Aunque pague el precio con la somnolencia.

-Entonces no he dicho nada... esa sonrisita que te traes me lo dice todo.

-Debo concentrarme, a las 11:00 a.m. tengo una reunión con Maistroff y luego con Forsythe.

.

-Buenos días, puedo sentarme con ustedes?- Llegaba a la mesa Helena Chase con una bandeja provista de dos cafés y unas tostadas

-Claro, Helena, faltaba más- agregó Lisa haciendo hacia atrás una de las sillas con su mano.

-Este capuccino es suyo, Comandante Grant, se lo envía la mesera.

-Gracias, comandante Chase.

-Debo decirle que es un agrado departir con usted en esta mañana, comandante Grant.

-Igualmente, comandante Chase. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin departir un café amenamente.

-Oh...pero cuanta tontería junta estoy escuchando!...-dijo Lisa mientras bostezaba nuevamente- porqué no se llaman simplemente Claudia y Helena y san se acabó!

-Lisa...-Añadió Claudia- Qué impertinencia es la que se te ha pegado?...La de Miriya o la de Rick?

-Jajaja!...quizás ambas- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- Amigas, las dejo momentáneamente, debo ir alistando mis papeles para la reunión con el guarura de Maistroff. Además, ustedes quizás tengan mucho de qué hablar. Tómense su tiempo. No habrá novedades hasta dentro de una hora. Para entonces espero verlas en sus puestos....chau!

.

Ambas mujeres quedaron un poco atónitas con la reacción de Lisa, quien se alejaba caminando de una manera bastante peculiar y sugestivamente femenina.

-Me alegra verla así... De veras que Rick Hunter sí que la ha cambiado- dijo Claudia.

-En verdad?...Pues ella era así en la Academia Robotech, aunque ahora está más desenvuelta- agregó Helena.

-En serio? si no me lo dice usted no lo creería.

-Se lo puedo jurar, comandante Grant!...Ella no era precisamente coqueta con los hombres, al contrario, siempre tenía sus reservas, pero con un cuerpo así, a veces hasta yo sentía que me veía gorda a su lado...

-Algo extraño en su pensamiento adolescente, comandante Chase, porque usted se conserva bastante bien.

-Gracias, comandante... –dijo Helena sonrojándose- ...Siguiendo con el tema de Lisa, digamos que su lenguaje corporal inconcientemente era bastante atractivo para el sexo opuesto, además siempre andaba risueña y con aquel bello rostro resplandeciente como ahora. A los chicos les gustaba mucho Lisa Hayes, pero como siempre ella solo...

-...Tenía ojos para Karl Riber- le completó Claudia.

-Me sacó las palabras de la boca, comandante Grant.- Dijo Helena- ...Lisa estaba en la academia Robotech, pero su pensamiento siempre permanecía en Base Macross al lado de Riber. ..Él era un hombre un tanto misterioso.

-Comandante Chase- dijo Claudia luego de probar un sorbo de café- Sabe que nunca hemos sido amigas, por diversas situaciones....

-....Seamos honestas, Comandante Grant... no por diversas situaciones, sino por una situación en concreta, Roy Fokker.

.

Aquello impactó en algo la sobriedad de Claudia, cuando se refería a tratar temas incómodos, pero superables.

-... Así es...por Roy- dijo ella haciendo un alto y tomando otro sorbo de café y finalmente tuteándola-...pero como sabes él ya no está... además, Lisa me ha dicho que eres una excelente amiga y a pesar que no soy psíquica puedo determinar que eres una persona sincera... Por lo tanto, no me causaría ninguna molestia el que llegáramos a ser amigas también...Total, debemos trabajar juntas en esta base.

Helena esbozó una sonrisa y miró firmemente a Claudia.

-Yo tampoco tengo inconveniente en que empecemos una amistad, "Claudia", me caes muy bien- la llamó por su nombre mientras procedía morder una de las tostadas.

-Te lo agradezco, Helena.

.

* * *

.

Rick Hunter llegó a Base Macross a las 8:30 a.m. Lucía un semblante tranquilo y relajado y llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol totalmente negros marca _Ray-Ban_ de un estilo bastante moderno. Siempre se los colocaba en el área externa de la base y cuando hacía un día muy soleado. Durante el resto de la jornada tenía que poner orden en algunas cosas que había dejado pendiente. Uno de sus asistentes procedió a tomar su maletín y llevarlo a su oficina. Luego, dio un gran recorrido por el área durante el transcurso de esa mañana. Quería hacerlo sólo.

En la medida en que iba recorriendo los hangares, los pilotos y demás personal de planta iban cuadrando su saludo ante el comandante de las Fuerzas Aéreas Espaciales en señal de respeto indiscutible. Todos sabían que Rick Hunter era un héroe de héroes y eso era mucho menos de lo que merecía. Usualmente a esa hora solía estar en su oficina firmando papeles y analizando uno que otro plan de contraataque para disipar algún levantamiento suburbial. Sin embargo, hoy había cambiado de planes, pues durante su recorrido visitaría el Hangar del escuadrón Ghost.

En ese Hangar, para las 10:30 horas, algunos se preparaban para vuelos de rutina, revisaban sus naves mientras otros se encontraban en actividades menos militares como leer una que otra revista o simplemente conversaban.

Aquella visita tomó por sorpresa a los pilotos, quienes no se esperaban la abrupta entrada de aquel joven e imponente capitán en el área...Al verlo de pie en la inmensa entrada del hangar, firme, con su uniforme militar nítido, con las manos en la cintura y con cara de pocos amigos, aún por encima de sus lentes de sol, el teniente Friedrich Boheme, tercero al mando del Ghost, saltó inmediatamente de su silla y corrió al lado de Rick.

-Atención!- gritó Boheme al resto de los pilotos, quienes desaforadamente dejaban todo tipo de actividades para ubicarse lo más cercano posible a ambos hombres.

-Filas...- indicó Rick a Boheme impávidamente.

-Sí, Señor!...Escuadrón Ghost! Formación, ahora!- dijo el tercero al mando del Ghost

Los componentes se fueron formando como alma que lleva el diablo. Ellos sabían que Rick debía estar furioso por lo acontecido con Edwards y Miriya y a varios se les hizo una especie de vacío en el estómago. Sabían como era aquel capitán cuando estaba furioso... Al cabo de unos segundos 4 perfectas filas de a 6 cada uno se encontraban frente al líder de todos los escuadrones.

En medio de un silencio sepulcral Rick comenzó a caminar alrededor de aquellas filas perfectamente alineadas en un solo bloque. Solo los pasos del capitán Hunter se escuchaban como un eco tenebroso en aquella estancia.

De primeros en cada una de las filas se encontraban Erich Hartmann III, Gunard Lethovaara, George Bishop, y por ultimo, Manfred Von Richtofen IV... Es decir, Hammer, Seahawk, Raven (también llamado cuervo) y Psycho, respectivamente... "Los Malditos".

-Buenos días, señores.

-Buenos días, Señor!- Respondieron todos.

-Quisiera iniciar mi plática, pero veo que aún existen algunas vacas lecheras en este corral y yo no hablo con animales- dijo Rick sumamente disgustado.

Al oír esa expresión todos los que masticaban goma de mascar la retiraron inmediatamente de sus bocas sin pretender pensar siquiera en tirarla al piso. Ellos sabían que Rick Hunter detestaba hablar a algún escuadrón mientras hubiera una sola persona que estuviera mascando goma durante un acto formal como la ameritaba una formación de escuadrón ante un superior. Pero odiaba aún más que alguien osaran tirar la goma de mascar al suelo.

-Como suponen, estoy enterado del incidente que aconteció recientemente en esta base!...-dijo Rick caminando lentamente, mientras el sonido de sus botas repicaba en los tímpanos de los oyentes como lúgubres campanadas.

-No estoy en contra de la efervescencia que produce el reencontrarse con alguien a la cual, a discreción de cada quien se le debe respeto o admiración por algún motivo específico o personal. Eso es comprensible... –agregó Rick firmemente y quitándose los lentes para introducirlo en el bolsillo de la camisa de su uniforme sin bajar la mirada, fija y puesta en cada uno de "los malditos"-... Me importa un bledo si cualquiera de ustedes con alguna finalidad idiota quiera congraciarse, servirle de alfombra, humillarse, lamerle las botas o besarle el trasero al capitán Thomas Riley Edwards. Allá sus conciencias, definitivamente ese no es mi problema, ni quiero que lo sea, siempre y cuando no interfiera con el rendimiento del escuadrón, ni con el estado emocional de nadie.

-Lo que no les voy a permitir por ninguna razón es que se forme un pandemónium en esta base so pretexto de triunfalismos estúpidos, pugnas de antaño o mentalidad xenofóbica. Algunas unidades de este escuadrón deben entender de una miserable vez por todas que los enemigos están afuera y no en esta base! - Dijo Rick en voz muy alta y con un rostro sumamente serio-...Puede que Edwards regrese, como puede que no. Mientras tanto, la capitana **Miriya Sterling** sigue siendo la líder de los Ghost Riders, hasta tanto no se les dé a ustedes otra maldita indicación!.... Para mí y para lo que representa ser un _"verdadero as"_ de la aviación, **Miriya Sterling** vale más que todo este escuadrón junto...Si por algún motivo me llego a enterar que no quieren seguir sus instrucciones o le faltan el respeto durante el tiempo que ella siga al frente, juro por Dios que se las verán conmigo!... Aparte me veré obligado a mancharles el expediente de una forma tan poco elegante pero tan maquiavélicamente jodida que me pedirán a gritos que los envíe a las fuerzas armadas terrestres como aseadores.

-La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes vaya como marica a llorar ante el Consejo pidiendo la cabeza de alguno de mis capitanes, saltándose las instancias correspondientes, es decir, mi autoridad, quedará fuera de este escuadrón, asignado al nivel más bajo dentro de un sub escuadrón limpiándole los cascos a los novatos, y eso si ese día estoy de buen humor...- dijo Rick con un semblante terrorífico y los iris de su mirada azul intensa casi transformados en azul-violetas-....Y como sé que dentro de este hangar existen algunos mocosos berrinchudos que se comportan como señoritas con el periodo, les advierto que partí por delante ante el Consejo, así que si desean pueden ir a berrear a los pies de quienes piensan que podrían salvarles el pellejo, pero créanme, esta vez será infructuoso.... Cuando conspiren, háganlo bien, porque me han demostrado que como estrategas su complot es una basura!...Ni siquiera sirven para darle un golpe de estado a un asilo de ancianos!

-Aquí el que manda soy yo!, así que grábense estas palabras en lo poco que tienen de cerebro:** "_Aquí el que manda es Rick Hunter aunque me caiga mal!"_**... Quiero oírlo ahora!

_-"Aquí el que manda es Rick Hunter aunque me caiga mal!"-_ dijeron todos gritando al unísono.

-Lethovaara, Bishop, Hartmann, quién demonios manda aquí?- peguntó Rick gritando y con su cara furiosa muy pegada al rostro de Hammer.

_-"Aquí el que manda es Rick Hunter aunque me caiga mal!"-_ dijeron Seahawk, Raven y Hammer, mientras se dirigía unos pasos más allá hasta quedar justo frente a Psycho.

-Boheme, Von Richtonfen, quién puede mandarlos a todos para infierno?- preguntó Rick nuevamente gritando.

_-"Aquí el que manda es Rick Hunter aunque me caiga mal!"-_ dijeron Boheme y Psycho.

-Así me gusta, bien portados!- dijo Rick en medio de la rabia de "Los Malditos", al tiempo que seguía con su regaño.

-Sepan que las barras que tengo y rango que ostento no me lo gané por besarle el culo a Dolza o a Khyron. Me enfrenté cara a cara con esas bestias, al igual que lo hicieron algunos de ustedes de manera menos directa, mientras otros estaban cagados de miedo en sus calzones o de vacaciones quién sabe dónde!...-añadió el capitán-... Sé que existen unidades valiosas en este escuadrón, pero las manzanas podridas insisten en corroer a los demás. Por lo tanto, si ustedes quieren dejarse podrir o declararse locos, entonces no quieran verme a mí aún más loco que todos ustedes, pedazos de charlatanes, porque les aseguro se van a arrepentir!

-Sé que por aquí hay un par de "artistas" con bocas de putas que se creen los "guapos de las películas" y se sienten superiores a los demás, por eso insisten en actuar cobardemente o con actitudes facistas y racistas de la época de Hitler...- dijo Rick casi gritando-... Créanme que a la hora de tomar represarias yo puedo tener la imaginación más violenta que _Quentin Tarantino_ y _Robert Rodríguez_ juntos... Así que evítense un _Pulp Fiction, _un_ Desperado,_ o un _Kill Bill._

"Los malditos" apretaban los dientes cerraban los puños, pero no podían hacer nada. Era obvio que la carta contra Miriya había llegado a las instancias que ellos deseaban, pero ahora verían las consecuencias un poco distorsionadas.

-Teniente Boheme!- dijo Rick

-Sí, señor!

-Qué hora es?

-Las once horas, Señor!-dijo Boheme mirando el gran reloj del Hangar.

-Dónde demonios está el teniente Benson?

-No ha llegado, Señor!

-Se reportó?

-No, Señor!

-Pero cómo que no ha llegado ni se ha reportado ese irresponsable?... Qué diablos pasa en este maldito escuadrón?...Acaso creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana?- dijo Rick furioso.

-No, Señor!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Quiero saber si esto es un maldito circo!

-No, Señor, no lo es!- dijeron todos

-Saben perfectamente que la capitana Sterling tiene unos días libres. Ayer mandé la nota al respecto. Es el deber del segundo al mando estar aquí las primeras doce horas!...Usted, lo sabe...o no Boheme?

-Sí, Señor!

-Entonces...- dijo Rick con suspicacia, luego de analizar un rato- Como el teniente Benson ha decidido auto concederse unas misteriosas vacaciones, pues, lo complaceré!....Benson tiene suerte, hoy estoy de buen humor!- dijo Rick más frío que un témpano de hielo y casi gritando- así que quiero que todos me escuchen atentamente, sobre todo usted, Boheme.

-Lo escucho, Señor!

-Teniente Von Richtofen!- dijo Rick mirándo a aquel piloto, mientras Psycho era agarrado fuera de base dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, Señor!

-En ausencia de la capitana Sterling, yo dirigiré personalmente a este escuadrón de niños traviesos y mantendré sus indisciplinados traseros vigilados. Por otro lado, soy consciente de que El Ghost necesita un segundo líder de verdad, con experiencia comprobada y liderazgo ganado. El teniente Boheme no ha sabido darme las respuestas que necesito y eso no me agrada mucho que digamos, sin embargo, como estoy de buenas, Boheme seguirá en su cargo de tercero al frente del Ghost....No obstante, como el teniente Benson ha desaparecido, o digamos que un fold lo transportó a una especie de agujero negro...- algunas risas se oyeron en el hangar-...entonces, de hoy en adelante, usted, teniente Von Richtofen, será el segundo al mando de el escuadrón Ghost, entendido?

Queeeé?...Pero qué demonios?- dijo Boheme en su mente. Aquello le caía como balde de agua fría...y sabía que a Benson le daría un ataque.

Psycho se sorprendió y le costó no avistar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro....Al igual que Boheme, Benson le caía de la patada, porque a como diera lugar quería congraciarse con Edwards y verse él como líder absoluto en ausencia del primero...Además había llegado mucho después que la mayoría de los Malditos, y gracias a ser uno de los títeres de Leonard Benson había llegado a donde estaba....Con esta noticia Psycho estaba seguro que Benson se pondría fúrico al saber que él lo estaba suplantando. Por su parte, los otros malditos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos y el resto del escuadrón no sabía qué pensar.

-Entendido, Señor!- dijo Psycho henchido de orgullo. Él sí era un buen piloto. Era de casta, de nacimiento, de profesión... Uno de los mejores del Ghost... Jamás necesitó favores de nadie para demostrar que era un as como su bisabuelo, el mítico Barón Rojo.

Rick esbozó una sutil y momentánea sonrisa a Psycho. Luego volvió a su semblante serio como témpano de hielo.

-Teniente Manfred Von Richtofen IV, al frente!- dijo mientras Psycho salió de la fila y se colocaba junto a Boheme- ...Como segundo al mando deberá informarle a nuestro vacacionista Benson que debe reportarse en mi oficina tan pronto llegue, no sin antes conversar con usted sobre lo acontecido. Mandaré sendos memorándum que legalizan estas providencias. Por ahora le sugiero que mude sus pertenencias al lugar que le correspondía a Benson y que le acondicionen la pintura de su veritech de Ghost-4 a Ghost-2, quedó todo claro?

-Sí, Señor!

-Ah, les advierto a todos! –añadió Rick volviendo a colocarse los lentes de sol, señal de que su estadía en aquel hangar estaba por finalizar-...De ahora en adelante, nadie tiene su puesto seguro en ningún escuadrón, especialmente en éste. Si por algún motivo no hacen valer su rango, serán sustituidos inmediatamente por quién le sigue en el escalafón. Eso quiere decir, por ejemplo, que si el teniente Boheme decide saltar mi autoridad o si Benson pretende alargar sus vacaciones, éstos serán suplantado inmediatamente por los Ghost-5 y 6, es decir, por los tenientes Hartman y Lethovaara...y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al teniente Bishop o en consecuencia a los demás, les quedó claro?

-Sí, Señor!- gritaron todos. Mientras los ojos de ambición en esos dos últimos Malditos se llenaban de gasolina, afilando las uñas para saltar escaños y tumbarles la cabeza a Boheme y Benson.

Después de aquel inusual y tenso episodio, Rick salió del hangar de los Ghost rumbo a los dominios del Escuadrón Skull.... Psycho ordenó que rompieran filas. El descendiente del Barón Rojo jamás pensó que gracias a Hunter tendría el agrado de hacer que Benson y Boheme le besaran su trasero alemán.

* * *

.

.

Un rato más tarde, Rick se encontraba en su oficina terminando de leer unos papeles cuando se presentaron Wolf y Tanner.

-Capitán!- dijeron cuadrándose.

-Descansen y siéntense, esto será algo informal. Tenemos una charla pendiente sobre la misión.

-Antes que todo, Rick- dijo Wolf con sus lentes oscuros-...Nos enteramos que promoviste a Psycho...sucede algo?

-Pura guerra fría...-dijo él-... Edwards quiere jugarme al estratega y yo tengo que mover mis Alfiles....Hay que aterrizar, amigos. Recuerden que el telescopio **"**_**Hubble"**_pasó a la historia hace varios años...estamos en la era del **"**_**James Webb"**_**.**

-No te entiendo, Hunter, a qué te refieres?- dijo Tanner mordiendo su goma de mascar en virtud de que aquello era informal.

-Mira, _Walker Texas Ranger_, –dijo Rick acomodándose en su silla reclinable-...El Ghost es un mal necesario bastante complicado. Son tan escabrosos que entre ellos mismos hay rencillas...Benson, Boheme, "Los malditos", ustedes entienden... Solo les armé su pandemónium para divertirme un rato... Cuando Benson se entere de que su detestable compañero Psycho ocupa su lugar, se meará en los calzones... Creo que T.R. encontrará un escuadrón un tanto confrontado...Tendré que mandarles a comprar bastantes pañales desechables de adulto...

-Jajajajaja!- rieron los tres.

-Bueno, chicos, ahora a lo que voy. En estas carpetas está la otra información con lo datos de lo que pudieran encontrarse en Guyanas y zonas aledañas... Deben saber que además de los veritech fighters el contingente incluirá diferentes tipos de _**Destroids**_ en cantidades limitadas por motivo de encontronazos terrestres.

-Rick, esta pendejada como que será bastante complicada, no?- preguntó Tanner, mascando su goma aún más rápido y haciendo un pequeño globito que se rompió casi al acto.

-Me parece que la utilización de armamento bélico personal debe ser primordial en esta operación- indicó Wolf, introduciéndose una goma de mascar que le había pedido al texano.

-Así es...Chicos, ayer les explique sobre las fuerzas de Gorian y de Kiyora por separados. Sin embargo temo decirles que juntos son letales y no voy a correr el riesgo de exponerlos por más que el inepto de Leonard diga que exagero en el armamento para esta misión. Si algo aprendí de la experiencia de mi suegro, que en paz descanse, fue a no subestimar al enemigo ni hasta en el último instante previo a la muerte....Lang me informa que ya están listas las nuevas unidades de _**Defenders, Monsters, Phalanks, Spartans **_y_** Tomahawks**_...Con Hiro Ishi estando en tu escuadrón, Jhonny, fuera de los Tomahawks y no pudiendo guiar a los demás, el _**coronel Millard Jhonson**_ dirigirá ese convoy.

-Qué bien!... Jhonson fue mi compañero de armas en Guantánamo. Me dan ganas de volver a la armada terrestre como coronel...Todo ese paquete me encanta!- indicó Wolf.

-A mí también me encanta ese paquete, "Tigre"...pero lo que no me encanta para nada son las sospechas de Breetai y Exedore porque coinciden con las mías y las de Global.

-De qué hablas, Rick?- peguntó Tanner.

-Pese a que los mentecatos del Consejo dicen que los malcontentos son solo grupos aislados alrededor del mundo. El almirante Global y yo estamos casi seguros que existe una fuerza mayor subversiva y muy bien oculta abasteciéndolos de una gran cantidad de armamento. Lo que nos hace suponer que alguna flota del alto mando zentraedi está al acecho, y de ser así, creo saber de quién se trata.

-Carajo, no me digas que Dolza! ...O un clon de él?...Lo volaste en pedazos, no es así?- preguntó Tanner.

-Pero claro que le prendí fuego hasta en los testículos a ese engendro!...Todavía me parece escuchar la voz de mi bella esposa indicándome las coordenadas donde se encontraba.

.

**Flashback **

_-__Delta-1 a Skull-1, pronto le estaré suministrando las coordenadas del objetivo final. Ahora diríjase al punto 308-A-15 tomando en cuenta que un grupo de Pods requerirán ser eliminados previamente en el punto B-54 al sur del buque insignia principal._

_-Skull-1 a Delta-1, entendido!-_ Respondió Rick cuyo VT estaba en modalidad Battloid. Antes de partir se detuvo un momento a un lado de la gran ventana del puesto de Lisa frente al SDF-1 y se despidió de ella haciendo que el Battloid realizara un saludo militar...

.

Minutos más tarde, luego de derribar un sinnúmero de naves enemigas, él recibió instrucciones de ella nuevamente por el tacnec_._

_-Delta-1 a Skull-1, lo tengo localizado! El objetivo final está en las coordenadas __**A-133-Z-165 **__...Tenga cuidado, teniente-comandante Hunter!- dijo ella como un grito desesperado-...Rick, por favor, cuídate!_

_-Skull-1 a Delta-1, voy en camino directo hacia el objetivo. No se preocupe, seré lo más cuidadoso posible, comandante Hayes- respondió él con el corazón henchido de emociones- ... Lisa, quiero volver a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos. Te amo!_

_-Yo también te amo, líder Skull....-_Aquella vez a ellos no les importó estar en transmisión abierta, incluso esa declaración mutua se escuchó en todos los radios de los VT y todas las áreas del SDF-1 por encima de la canción que en ese entonces interpretaba Minmei, la cual también oyó el diálogo totalmente consternada.

_-Objetivo en la mira....Lo tengo!_

_-__Entendido!....Rick!...- gritó Lisa-....acaba con él!..._

**fin de Flashback*****

**.**

-..."Coordenadas _**A-133-Z-165"**... J_amás podré olvidarlo...-Dijo Rick terminando de rememorar aquella terrible batalla-....Me dio tanto asco verlo allí alimentándose de una de acuosidad por medio de tubos y cubierto con una especie de vidrio. Primero le di directo a la cabeza...y luego lo rematé. Murió gritando _"protocultura"..._

-Puaghh!...wácala!- dijo Tanner- se me revuelve el estómago tan solo de pensarlo...Pero entonces, sino es ese monstruo, de quien rayos se trata?

-Del capitán Zeeral- respondió Rick.

-Zeraal?...El niño bonito, vanidoso y medio pendejo zentraedi?- preguntó Tanner.

-Puede que sea vanidoso, aunque de pendejo no creo que tenga un pelo, Texano, la información que manejan Breetai y Exedore es que no se ha reportado entre las bajas zentraedi. Ellos insisten en que Zeraal era aún más traicionero que Khyron. Por lo tanto pudo haber escapado con una flota considerable a fin de ocultarse por buen rato, recuperar fuerzas y volver a joder.

-Mierda!- esbozó Tanner.

-La noticia buena es que Exedore no cree que Zeraal esté en Guyanas...Sería muy obvio dada la presencia de Kiyora en esa área. Por los informes que tengo, allá han visto armamentos zentraedis como los _**Tactical** __**battle pods **_y_** Scouts Pods **_y **artillerías ligeras y pesadas **de Gorian por lo que se presume ese bastardo puede que esté allá, además de unas pocas **Power Armors** de las Quadronos sobrevivientes de Kiyora....

-Esas Quadronos sí que son tan bellas como terribles y letales- dijo Wolf.

-Y eso no es todo...-añadió Rick.

-Aún falta más?- preguntó Wolf.

-Claro, el postre!... Pero de eso me encargaré yo con mis nuevos niños del escuadrón Ghost acá en la frontera con Canadá....Lisa me informó hace poco que Maistroff le reveló la creación clandestina de una pandilla denominada _**"Defoliators"**_.Un grupo de muchachos malcriados, faltos de caricias femeninas y del rejo de mami y papi, que al parecer no tienen nada mejor que hacer que bandalizar y atentar contra todas las áreas que según ellos poseen** _protocultura_**, ya que ellos creen que es la causa de todos nuestros problemas con los zentraedis y demás....Por supuesto que odian a toda la RDF, pero nuestro consuelo es que también odian a los _**Scavengers**_...Imagino que estos Defoliators odian a la armada en general, a los pacifistas, los animales, las plantas, los artistas de cine y si se miran al espejo se odian a ellos mismos...-Añadió Rick sin poder contener la risa.

-Jajajajaja!- rieron los tres al unísono al pensar en esos grupejos sin sentido que se formaban por razones estúpidas, odiando a todo el mundo, pero a los cuales no se podía subestimar.

-Por Dios, tanta cagada junta!... El mundo está verdaderamente loco...Qué seguirá mañana?... Un grupo en contra de las _amantes_ de los viejos seniles de la UN Spacy?....Con esta clase de problemas acá, para qué diablos vamos a ir para el espacio?- dijo Wolf.

-Es lo mismo que le pregunto a Global- añadió Rick- pero como respuesta siempre recibo lo mismo: enciende su pipa y me cambia el tema.

.

En ese momento, Rick recibe una llamada de Konda.

-Señor, el Dr. Penn desde el Satélite Fábrica nos indica que desea comunicarse más tarde con usted. Me adelantó que es sobre el tema de la creación de los nuevos cazas _"Lightening" _que suplantaran los VT actuales. Igualmente recalcó que serán utilizados por los nuevos escuadrones.

-Esa es la llamada que he estado esperando! - dijo Rick- Para no perder el tiempo llámalo inmediatamente e indícale que quiero un reporte escrito, totalmente detallado, y no cosas superfluas sobre las siguientes características de esos cazas: motor, envergadura, largo, peso, velocidad máxima, velocidad de ascenso, disponibilidad de servicio, alcance, rapidez de cambio de modalidad y armamento... Copiaste todo?

-Sí Señor!

-Bien!...Quiero conexión con él en media hora. Deseo hacer comparaciones inmediatas.

-Entendido!

.

* * *

.

-De ninguna manera, Janice!- dijo Minmei a su amiga luego de la fatídica noticia que Wolf le había dado ayer- ...No dejaré que se vaya!

-Pero Minmei, qué se supone que vas a hacer tú?

-No pienso permitir que se marche, así tenga que encadenarlo!- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y dando un golpe al suelo con la planta de su zapato que hacía recordar el mismo berrinche que tuvo años atrás cuando se reveló a sus padres en el barrio chino de Japón y les dijo que quería ser una artista, frente a Rick y Khyle.

-Jajajaja!, Minmei, no digas estupideces! Estás actuando como si tuvieras 10 años....Aunque usualmente actúas así.

-Te juro que voy a hablar con Rick y le exigiré que saque a Jhonny de esa misión y que mande a otro!

-Amiga, pisa tierra...no seas necia!

-Entiéndeme, Janice...- dijo ella apunto de llorar-...Qué voy a hacer si Jhonny muere?...

-Pues seguir viviendo y conseguirte otro hombre- contestó Janice fríamente.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fría!

-...Y ahora yo si entiendo porqué todos te dejan!...Eres berrinchuda y caprichosa!

-Queeeeé?- aquello sacó de onda a Minmei- Porqué diablos me hablas así y me dices esas cosas tan feas?

-Minmei, eres como mi hermana y te quiero muchísimo, pero debes entender que tú conociste a Wolf siendo militar. Si te pones en esos planes te pasará lo mismo que con Rick.

-Pues a Rick no lo conocí siendo piloto militar. Lo conocí siendo aviador que es muy distinto...Es más, la gente está muy equivocada sobre el ingreso de Rick Hunter a las RDF- dijo Minmei con un tono de indignación-...No fue Roy Fokker quien le dijo que ingresara a las RDF, Fokker lo ayudó una vez entró, pero para que lo sepas, fui yo quien le dio la idea a Rick y quien lo incentivó a ser lo que es hoy en día....

-Más a mi favor... –dijo Janice algo contrariada e indecisa por aquella extraña revelación de Minmei-....porque luego le dijiste que dejara de ser lo que tú misma le habías sugerido que fuera....

-Además, te informo que eso de que Rick me dejó por berrinchuda es una excusa estúpida!, desde hacía bastante tiempo él me había montado el cuerno con Lisa!...Es más, te diré desde cuándo fui una idiota: A Rick le empezó a gustar Lisa desde que él la rescató en Base Sara y para ese entonces yo no andaba con Kyle...y luego, ese par de granujas se fueron en una misión al buque insignia de Breetai y se la pasaron besándose y yo como una imbécil pensando en él...te lo digo porque Max borracho no los contó a un grupo que salimos a _"El Oso" _para el cumpleaños de Blavatsky; cumpleaños al que tú no quisiste ir por miedo a no encontrarte con hombres que te coqueteen!- dijo Minmei furiosa.

-Amiga, eso ya es pasado. Para qué insistes en aferrarte a Wolf si todavía piensas en Rick?

En ese instante Minmei se sintió sin argumentos, pero no podía permitir que Janice jugara así con su psicología...Janice era joven, pero su inteligencia emocional y sabiduría innata le provocaba cierta suspicacia a la señorita Macross...

.

Minmei estaba apunto de reanudar sus alegatos contra Janice cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Creo que es tío Emil, él se quedó anoche aquí y tiene un anuncio que hacernos, no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo porque no haz parado de hablar de Wolf y Rick- dijo Janice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Janice y Minmei pudieron ver que el Lang llegaba con una sonrisa espléndida. Sus ojos totalmente negros irradiaban una especie de destello luminoso como nunca antes lo habían visto....Pero eso no era todo. Cuando Minmei se acercó ella pudo ver que Lang sostenía su mano derecha en el hombro de un niño más o menos de 10 años y que traía una especia de mochila en su espalda.

Era blanco, pecosito, con una mirada algo triste, de facciones finas, labios delgados y un cabello negro azabache.

-Vamos, ahijado, saluda a las damas....

-Hola...- dijo el niño tímidamente.

-Hola!- dijeron al unísono Janice y Minmei... Minmei por su parte se preguntaba en su mente _**"ahijado"**_?.

-Tío, por favor, pasen adelante- dijo Janice.

.

Detrás de ellos entraba también al departamento el detective Oynstein Christofferson.

-Ahijado!- dijo Lang- ...te presento a las señoritas Janice Em, quien es tu prima y Lynn Minmei quien es socia de Janice y quien será como una tía para ti.

-De verdad son mis parientes?

-Claro que sí...Y es por eso que vivirás aquí con ellas- dijo Lang.

-Queeeé?, se preguntaron ambas, mientras se miraban la una a la otra.

.

El niño se les quedó viendo a aquellas mujeres, algo asustado y un poco nostálgico, pero pronto las sonrisas de ellas calmaron momentáneamente su sentir.

-Chicas- agregó Lang- ...les presento a mi ahijado, Scott.... **_Scott Bernard_**.

.

***********************************************************

.

***Como saben no se puede escribir links en esta página, por lo tanto les escribiré esta dirección para que ustedes la transcriban y accesen a unas fotos oficiales de Jack Archer y otros miembros de Battlecry...Para quiénes me preguntaban sobre Jack Archer... En sus fotos oficiales Jack Archer es guapísimo, casi como Rick. Luce como un clon de Rick en The Sentinels...También podrán apreciar fotos de otros personajes.**

**_http:(doble raya diagonal)www(punto)facebook(punto)com(raya diagonal)album(punto)php(signo de interrogación)aid=68507&id=662070823#_**

***PARA VER UN VIDEO DONDE JACK ARCHER NARRA SUS INICIOS EN LAS RDF ACCEDAN ESTA PÁGINA:**

**_http:(doble raya diagonal)www(punto)gamespot(punto)com(diagonal)xbox(diagonal)action(diagonal)robotechbattlecry(diagonal)video/2881441/robotech-battlecry-movie-14_**

***PARA VER UN VIDEO DONDE HELENA Y JACK HABLAN CON RICK, QUIEN ACABA DE ENTRAR EN ESCENA, ACCEDAN ACÁ:**

****

**_http:(doble raya diagonal)www(punto)gamespot(punto)com(diagonal)xbox(diagonal)action(diagonal)robotechbattlecry(diagonal)video/288144/robotech-battlecry-movie-16_**

*PARA VER LA FORMA MAGISTRAL EN QUE JACK ARCHER, EN SU BATTLOID ROJO, Y RICK HUNTER, EN SU BATTLOID BLANCO, LUCHAN EN BATTELCRY ACCEDAN ESTA DIRECCIÓN, TAMBIÉN SALE UNA TOMA DE HIRO ISHI CON SU TOMAHAWK:

**_http:(doble raya diagonal)www(punto)gamespot(punto)com(diagonal)xbox(diagonal)action(diagonal)robotechbattlecry(diagonal)video/288140/robotech-battlecry-movie-13_**

**.**

**_*Agradezco a todos cuanto me han escrito, especial saludos para la Cabo Elizabeth Ovelar hasta Paraguay._**


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

*

**CAPÍTULO 26**

*****

**PREMONICIONES **

*

*

* * *

.

.

-Capitana Hunter, me informa la comandante Chase que faltan solo quince minutos para el aterrizaje de la delegación- indicó Kim por el teléfono.

-Muy bien!... Sammy, prepara mi agenda, vienes conmigo. Kim, dile a Helena que la espero en la entrada del Gran Salón en cinco minutos y que delegue los controles a la **teniente Down**. Igualmente avísale a la **sargento Turner** que en ocho minutos estoy allí...**Sargento Flynn**, prepárese!- Dijo Lisa a una joven como de 18 años, delgada de cabello negro y largo con flequillo abundante llamada **Lana Flynn**.

La sargento **Betany Turner** era la recepcionista principal de Terranova y quien se encargaba de supervisar, vigilar y coordinar todo lo que entraba o saliera de allí. Su hermana mayor, **Tara**, era teniente 3era y la última en ser reclutada dentro de la plana mayor del Escuadrón Skull....Las otras dos sargentos eran **Asumpta Down**, una chica de descendencia afro-americana y asistente de la comandante Helena Chase en la torre de control de Terranova, y **Lana Flynn**, quien tendría una nueva asignación. Ella era hermana de la reconocida comandante, **Moira Flynn**.

Cuando Lisa fue asignada para dirigir Terranova, donde estaría todo el estado mayor de los comandos de las RDF, **Moira Flynn fue la encargada de suplantarla** como la Jefa de los Controles de Base Macross. La comandante Flynn contaba con su mano derecha, el afeminado teniente **Charles Mackinnon**, quien coordinaba las acciones con todos los asistentes de los capitanes de la base. Moira tenía además otras dos asistentes, las sargentos **Daisy Monroe** y **Yinmar Lung**. Esta última era amiga de Minmei y se conocían desde niñas desde el barrio chino en Japón y como vecinas, en el restaurante de los tíos de la cantante. Para Minmei fue un alivio que Yinmar estuviera en Base Macross, pues podría decirle todos los movimientos de su novio, Jonatan Wolf, y así no correría el riesgo, según ella, de que alguna militar pudiera meterse en el camino de ambos como le sucedió con Rick Hunter.

Si antes había un solo trío, ahora eran tres...Con la puesta en escena de las nuevas unidades, el **Trío Terrible** ahora comandaba a los otros dos tríos y de esa manera cubrían todas las áreas. Por un lado, el **Trío Terranova**: Betany, Lana y Asumpta y por el otro lado, el **Trío Macross**: Daisy, Yinmar y Charly Mackinnon....Entre los tres tríos había intercambio diario de información.

.

.

Lisa, Vince y Claudia Grant, John Carpenter, Rolph Emerson, Helena Chase, Sammy, Lana y otros oficiales se encontraban en el Gran Salón de Terranova cuando se abrió la puerta y los oficiales anunciaron la llegada de la delegación con los dos altos funcionarios que serían asignados como importantes miembros de las RDF.

Los generales Maistrof, Milburn y el **recién ascendido a Brigadier General Supremo, Reinhardt** con sus asistentes habían llegado desde el Satélite Fábrica y aparecieron frente a Lisa, junto con otros dos hombres. Así mismo, hicieron su entrada el oficial de inteligencia Niles Obstat, el Senador Phillipe Longchamps y el Senador Stinson quiénes llevaban algo más de una semana en las oficinas de Terranova y llegaban en otra nave comandada por T.R. Edwards acompañado de Carl Caruthers. Las partes hicieron los saludos correspondientes y tomaron asiento en la gran mesa...

T.R. miró a lisa y le dio un saludo militar seguido de una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió del mismo modo.

-Capitana Hunter- indicó Reinhardt, quien ahora ostentaba el rango más alto dentro de lo que sería el Consejo Plenipotenciario de las RDF- ...Como sabemos, dentro de un tiempo que esperamos no se extienda, usted será promovida a almirante dentro de las RDF. Desde ahora estamos preparando todo lo concerniente para dicho evento. A su debido tiempo también se harán otras promociones correspondientes que serán dadas a conocer cuando sea preciso.

Lisa escuchaba con atención, sin embargo se sentía algo extrañada, ya que entre los presentes no veía al viejo amigo de su padre, Jim Forsythe, que se suponía llegaría para trabajar con ella, y no tenía idea de quién era el otro hombre que los acompañaba.

-...Por lo tanto, capitana Hunter- indicó Reinhardt luego de extenderse en su discurso, permítame presentarle, proveniente de la Base Alberta, en Canadá al comandante **Raúl Forsythe,** quien viajará con usted dentro del SDF-3, para ese entonces con otro rango, y será quien la suplante durante cualquier periodo en el que usted se ausente de la nave por cualquier motivo.... **El comandante Forsythe es hijo del General Sir Jim Forsythe**, quien sabemos que fue muy amigo de su padre, el Supremo Almirante Sir Donald Hayes, que Dios lo tenga en la gloria.

-Es un honor conocerla, capitana Hunter, indicó Forsythe con mucha cortesía y amabilidad. Mi padre me ha contado maravillas tanto de su fallecido padre como de usted y sus logros al lado del Almirante Global.

-El honor es mío, comandante. Ahora creo comprender todo. Disculpe si me había extrañado de alguna manera. Yo esperaba a su padre, sin embargo estoy segura que usted posee el mismo profesionalismo.

El hombre era alto bronceado, de cabello negro bastante corto y casi pegado al cuero cabelludo con entradas pronunciadas, ojos color miel y un pequeño bigote. Tendría como unos 30 años y su mirada denotaba serenidad y sinceridad.

-Gracias, capitana. Sus palabras me halagan y estoy seguro que haremos un excelente equipo- dijo Forsythe con una amplia sonrisa.

Edwards lo miró de arriba abajo un tanto molesto por ese "ridículo" intento de Forsythe de, según él, "ganar gracia" ante la capitana-_ ...Y este pendejo quién se cree?-_ dijo T.R. en su pensamiento. Edwards en ocasiones celaba a Lisa como si fuera su esposa.

.

-Por otro lado- añadió Reinhardt- la persona a la que le voy a presentar es alguien del cual me siento muy orgulloso. El viene directamente desde la Base de Austria y será uno de los capitanes, igualmente promovido a su tiempo, el cual se encargará de comandar el SDF-4, nave que está actualmente en el 25% de su construcción y que seguirá por la misma ruta del SDF-3 hasta segunda orden. El es el capitán **Günther Lottar Reinhardt Fuerich** .

**Al escuchar ese nombre, Lisa y los demás componentes de Terranova entendieron que se trataba del hijo del viejo ****Brigadier General Reinhardt...** Este hombre tendría unos 28 años y medía como 1.85, era bastante blanco, con un cabello negro avioletado, en capas por debajo de la nuca, ojos hazel, facciones finas y sonrisa encantadora.

-Me alegra conocerla, capitana Hunter. Los generales me han hablado muy bien de usted y quisiera aprender más sobre sus conocimientos en materia de comandos de este tipo de naves, ya que no existe en el mundo otra persona más capacitada que usted en este menester.

-Sus palabras me halagan, Capitán Reinhardt, y estaré gustosa de compartir mis conocimientos con tan digna concurrencia, en la medida de mis posibilidades...

.

Maistroff se veía contento, ya que ese era el tipo de personas con las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar y con los que le agradaba tratar. A estas alturas del partido todavía Maistroff se preguntaba... _que diablos le habría visto una hermosa, elegante, fina, educada e inteligente militar inglesa-americana de la "high societé" como Elizabeth Hayes a un "corriente y ordinario piloto proveniente de un circo, y granjero estadounidense-medio japonés"_ _como Rick Hunter..._ _Si el pobre Almirante Supremo, Sir Donald Hayes estuviera vivo y viera con quién se casó su hermosa hija, probablemente preferiría regresar a la tumba y mandar a asegurar la tapa del féretro con clavos de de ocho pulgadas_- pensaba Maistroff, íntimo amigo del padre de Lisa....

Él estaba seguro que a Hayes le hubiera gustado para su hija un hombre de abolengo y educado en la cultura nórdica Europea como el Capitán Reinhardt, distinguido y con don de mando... o quizás como el comandante Raúl Forsythe, refinado y letrado en extremo, ambos con familias de gran tradición militar. Nacidos en cuna de oro, y criados en la _cream-de la-cream_ de la milicia... Educados en la alcurnia militar para ser de los Altos Mandos, para comandar los planes, para hacer estrategias, para disponer con estirpe, clase y estilo.... O en el peor de los casos, un T.R. Edwards, que_ "aunque era piloto", _su familia era casi de la realeza británica con títulos nobiliarios, educado en las mejores escuelas de la milicia inglesa, y nacido en una familia con más de 150 años de tradición militar....Además su capacidad estratégica era de temer...

_Pero ese Rick Hunter?-_ todavía se preguntaba Maistroff-..._Su padre era un don nadie de los estados granjeros de USA, y su madre?... Quién demonios era aquella gringo-japonesa?... Hunter surgió de la improvisación al igual que Roy Fokker y otros charlatanes sin casta alguna donde caerse muerto.... Fokker definitivamente había reclutado en los escuadrones muchos ordinarios y mercenarios._

Para Maistroff todos los actuales capitanes dejaban mucho que desear- _Lo único rescatable de los escuadrones es definitivamente el escuadrón Ghost, como dice Leonard, ya que en su mayoría eran pilotos descendientes de ases de la aviación_- pensaba Maistroff calladamente...- _Daría mi vida para que en los escuadrones existieran más Edwards o Von Richtofens y menos Fokkers, Hunters, Wolffes, Tanners, Sterlings o peor aún esa zentraedi clonada..._

Lamentablemente para Maistroff, Rick Hunter es respaldado por la gran mayoría del Alto Mando, entre ellos Global, la jueza Justine Huxley, el embajador Exedore, los doctores Harry Penn y Emil Lang, el propio viejo Reinhardt y por su puesto su esposa, además de ser querido y apoyado por la gran mayoría de habitantes de ciudad Macross que lo veían como un héroe personal.... -_Qué fastidio!-_ pensaba Maistroff.

.

.

Una vez retirados los generales Maistroff, Milburn y Reinhardt juntos a Edwards, Caruthers, Obstat, Longshamp y Stinson, Lisa procedió a realizar en el mismo salón una reunión más informal.

-Capitán Reinhardt, comandante Forsythe, permítanme presentarles a algunos de los oficiales que nos acompañarán en la expedición y que actualmente laboran en Terranova-... Luego de presentarles a Emerson y Carpenter, Lisa procedió con el resto de los presentes.

-A mi lado tengo al comandante Vince Grant, experto en diseños de naves y armamento y quién estará al frente del _**Ícaro**_, uno de los cruceros que acompañarán al SFD-3. También están la comandante y mi mano derecha, Claudia Grant, mi asistente, la teniente Samantha Porter, y....

...Los hombres hicieron el respectivo saludo mientras Lisa seguía presentando a los oficiales, entre ellos a la Sargento Lana Flynn, ya que Lisa la asignó como asistente del capitán Reinhardt, cuya oficina estaría al lado de la de Vince Grant en el ala B, donde también se encontraban las oficinas de Carpenter y Emerson, en el lado opuesto a las oficinas de Lisa.

.

Después, Lisa presentó a la comandante Helena Chase al comandante Fosythe y éste dijo estar complacido de conocerla. Luego presentó a Helena al Capitán Reinhardt.

-Comandante Helena Chase...- dijo la pelirroja de ojos celestes-... Mucho gusto, capitán Reinhardt.

-El placer es mío, comandante Chase- dijo Reinhardt mirando fijamente a Helena. Él no había reparado en ella hasta ese instante y realmente le parecía muy atractiva... Helena pareció sonrojarse un poco, pues aquel hombre era muy apuesto, culto y fino y parecía que a él le había agradado ella.

Minutos más tarde Lisa le indicaba a Reinhardt el Despacho asignado para él, igual de grande que el de Lisa. Al tiempo que ubicaba a Lana en su respetivo puesto en la antesala al futuro Almirante del SDF-4, nave que despegaría un poco después del SDF-3, dependiendo de los adelantos de construcción...Luego, procedió a ubicar al comandante Forsythe en una oficina del mismo tamaño y al lado de la oficina de Claudia, frente al Despacho de Lisa. Claudia y Forsythe ambos, con los mismos rangos pero con distintas funciones, trabajaban directo con Lisa, quien había dado instrucciones para que Kim le llevara la agenda a éste comandante.

.

Antes de retirarse, Edwards le aclaró al senador Longchamps algunos puntos importantes que para él cobraban de vital importancia en su plan de conquista en el espacio exterior.

-Phillipe, quiero que mantengas vigilado a esos dos payasos. Debamos saber de qué lado estarán, si del lado de los idiotas de Global, Hunter y Lang, o el de nosotros. Solo quiero corroborarlo, porque presumo que por ser hijos de esos dos viejos pellejos estarán del bando de los inútiles....

-Entonces para qué averiguarlo, T.R.?

-Tú haz lo que te ordeno!... Eres un holgazán!... Recuerda que bastante tuve que mover influencias, chantajear y comprar conciencias, para que llegaras a estar donde estás!

-Pero crees que no se darán cuenta que los quiero investigar?

-Eso es problema tuyo!... Eres lo suficientemente hipócrita como para actuar ante ellos igual que lo haces en el Senado...-dijo Edwards- Tantéalos poco a poco y fíjate si son comprables o corruptos. Te doy 15 días para que me des una respuesta.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Ah!, Otra cosa....Quiero que mantengas vigilada a Lisa.

-Qué?.... Y para qué, T.R.?... Acaso insistes en eso?... Por allí hay muchas otras mujeres, pero no, tú sigues empeñado en una mujer casada!... Te vas a buscar un problema con el esposo!

-Ese no es tu maldito asunto!...Solo haz lo que te digo.

-Definitivamente que Lisa va a ser tu perdición... Ese trasero te está trastornando!....Yo pensé que ya te habías resignado...

-Estás loco!...Además no te permito que te refieras a ella como si fuera alguna de tus amantes o mujerzuelas!.... No sabes por cuánto tiempo he esperado a esa mujer...- dijo Edwards dándole la espalda a Longchamps y acercándose al gran ventanal de la oficina de éste- Ella va a ser mía tarde o temprano, así sea por la fuerza... Compartirá conmigo todo el imperio que pienso tener y pasará el resto de su vida a mi lado, aunque sea llorando la muerte de Hunter.

.

* * *

.

-_Trío de Base Macross_ llamando a _Trío Terrible_, contesten! - indicaba la afeminada voz de Charly Mackkinon desde los teléfonos del puente de esa base.

-_Trío Terrible _contestando al llamado- dijo Sammy desde su puesto en Terranova.

-Queremos saber qué nos tienen de bueno por allá... Supimos que los viejos decrépitos del alto mando fueron a hacer una visita y que con ellos iban dos hombres espectaculares, además de mi amor platónico, T.R. Edwards- dijo el teniente Mackinnon.

-_Hubo algunas cosas que les interesarán a ti, a Yinmar y Daisy-_ contestó Sammy- _...Resulta que esos hombres están como quieren!... Son el capitán Reinhardt, hijo del viejo del mismo nombre y el comandante Forsythe, hijo del otro viejo del mismo apellido._

-Ay no!, ya basta de hablar de tanto viejo!...-dijo Mackinnon-...Y dime, T.R. todavía le coquetea a Lisa?

_-Lamento decepcionarte, Charly, pero creo que sí porque la miraba con cara de "gavilán apedreado" durante toda la reunión, además se molestó cuando Forsythe saludó a Lisa._

-Ay, pero qué estúpido!...No se da cuenta que hace el ridículo?-dijo Charly molesto.

_- Charly, lamento decepcionarte, pero más ridículo eres tú_....- dijo Sammy-... _T.R. Edwards no te soporta, prácticamente te odia!... Además él no es gay, él ama las vaginas, así que mejor búscate alguien que le gusten los hombres._

-Mejor, cállate, Sammy!- dijo Mackinnon molesto-...y cuéntame qué más hubo....

-_Pues te tengo una mejor..._

-Suéltala, que Yinmar se come las uñas!

_-Al parecer al capitán Reinhardt le gustó una de las mujeres de aquí...A que no adivinas quién?_

-No me digas Lisa Hunter, Dios, como envidio a esa mujer!....

-_Nop!, no es ella._

-Claudia?

_-Nop!_

-No me digas que tú!

_-No, bobo...le gustó Helena Chase!_

-Queeeeé!... pero a mi me dicen que esa mujer es más amargada que lo que era la señora Hunter cuando peleaba con el marido por el tacnec.

-_Pero al parecer está bastante entusiasmada_...- dijo Sammy-.. _El trío Terranova me informó que cuando la pelirroja llegó a su área de trabajo luego del incidente, estaba bastante risueña..._

-En serio?...Creo que la falta de "aquello" es lo que amarga a las mujeres.

-_Jajajaja!... no me expliques nada..._

-Pero dame más detalles, antes que llegue la otra amargada- dijo Mckinnon.

-_Cuál otra amargada?_

-Pues cuál más?... Mi terrible jefa, Moira...Yo creo que la última vez que tuvo sexo fue cuando Roy Fokker vivía.

_-Jajajajaja!...Queeeeé?...Un momento!-.._.Sammy paró en seco-.... _Acaso me quieres decir que tu jefa anduvo con Fokker?_

-Pues claro, pero eso fue mucho antes que Aries Turner, Jan Morris, Claudia Grant y Helena Chase y luego nuevamente Claudia, jajajaja!

_-Oye, pero estos pilotos si que han sido de lo peor. Todos son unos mujeriegos!...Voy a tener que redoblar vigilancia... Yinmar está muy ocupada vigilando los pasos de Wolf para Minmei, así que tú me vigilarás a Harlow y yo te surtiré de más chismes, entendido?_

-Hecho!...Pero tienes que darme una primicia del alguna buena noticia –dijo Mackinnon-...

-_Pensaré en algo....-_dijo sammy

-Pero que sea rápido!

_-Oye, tengo a Kim al lado y me informa que quiere que le vigiles también a Khonda._

-Sí, pero dile que quiero algo a cambio....Además no debe haber problema, ya que Khonda es más frío que un témpano de hielo ruso.

-_Dice que tiene unas fotos viejas de Edwards en un ajustado traje de vuelo._

-Dile que trato hecho!...y también dile que me disculpe por quitarle aquella foto de Rick Hunter semidesnudo.

_-Qué?...Acaso tú tienes esa foto?... Kim pensó que se le había extraviado._

-Bueno, yo la tuve.... Se la quité un día que estaba borracha, luego de aquella discusión horrible con Khonda...Aunque bueno, a la media hora se reconciliaron y después Daisy y yo nos tuvimos que ir de su casa porque sin ningún pudor empezaron a tener sexo en la cocina.

_-Jajajaja!.... Qué pervertidos!....Y aún tienes esa foto de Rick?_

-Lamentablemente no...Yinmar me la robó y luego se la vi a Daysi, y después la hermana de Betany se la quedó.

_-Te refieres a Tara, la que está en el Skull?_

-Sip!... Al parecer tiene sueños húmedos con Hunter y como sabe que no va para ningún lado con su jefe, se conforma con la foto, jajajaja!

_-Jajajaja!...tu lengua es de temer...._

-Por lo pronto sigue con la historia de la pelirroja- dijo Mackinnon.

_-Según Asumpta me informó, Helena le permitió hacer varias llamadas telefónicas y excederse hablando, por eso presume que está de buen humor, además le mandó a averiguar discretamente y sin que nadie se entere, si Reinhardt es casado._

-Entonces sí le gustó el capitán europeo... Por acá se rumora que se parece a David Beckham.

-_Creo que sí le gustó!... Pero no se me pareció mucho a ese futbolista, aunque hay un aire._

-Mejor que se entusiasme con él, porque si sigue aferrada a Jack Archer la veo muy mal.

_-Y porqué?- peguntó Sammy_

-Porqué más va a ser?... Quién sabe dónde demonios anda ese guapísimo ejemplar!

-_Quizás algún día regrese..._

-Puede ser...

-_Oh, Dios mío!_

-Sammy, que te pasó?

_-Ya sé qué historia te va a encantar y con eso saldo la deuda y me vigilas a Harlow!_

-Cuál historia?

_-A que no sabes la otra historia de Archer..._

-Qué historia?

_-Jack Archer fue novio de Lisa Hunter!_

-Queeeeeeé?- Mackinnon escupió el té que tomaba.

_-Sí, pero esa historia no te la puedo contar aquí!... Debo cerrar, creo que viene Lisa...._

-No, no!...Sammy, no te atrevas a colgar!....

_-Lo siento, hablamos después!_

-Me dejarás picado!

-Adiós!

-Noooooo!....Sammy!.....Nooooo!....Estúpidaaa!

.

* * *

.

El **gimnasio de entrenamientos físicos de los soldados de Base Macross** creado en el 2010 y restaurado luego del ataque de khyron era impresionantemente grande. Era techado. A la entrar uno se podía encontrar con una pista de carreras, en cuyo centro se había una cancha que se podía utilizar para cualquier deporte como Voleibol, fut- sal, Basket, y otros...A un costado de la pista, en una gran sala se encontraban desplegadas decenas de máquinas de ejercicios, pesas y demás, seguido de una sala especial para aeróbicos...

Al extremo derecho del gimnasio había un salón especial de entrenamientos para deportes de contacto. Se podía apreciar un gran ringside para boxeo, tae-box, kick boxing y otros, y hacia los lados los grandes sacos y peras para la práctica de este deporte... Hacia la parte de atrás había una gran lona que servía de escenario perfecto para las artes marciales, lucha greco-romana y demás con diferentes armas de entrenamiento.

Era en ese último lugar donde Rick Hunter se encontraba entrenando esa mañana. Si había algo que a él le gustaba eran los deportes de contacto físico. En el tinglado, el líder Skull se encontraba junto a sus subalternos, Michael Oats y Rudolph Hess. Esos grandotes de 6 pies de estatura, con aspectos de luchadores, eran expertos en Kick Boxing.

El entrenador encargado de esta disciplina era el **coronel Tong Po**, un tailandés 6 veces campeón mundial. Su semblante era de terror; bastante alto, con una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y la cabeza casi totalmente calva, a excepción de una larga trenza negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además, Po era experto manejando Phalanxs y Monsters.

Algunas de las chicas novatas iban a aquel gimnasio simplemente a ver los entrenamientos de los militares, pero definitivamente los miércoles era algo aparte. Las novatas no se querían perder los adiestramientos de los _"chicos lindos del escuadrón Skull"_ y muchas luego de sus sesiones de aeróbicos o máquinas se iban hacia las gradas a "suspirar". Esto era algo que agradaba particularmente a Hess y a los _"Band of Brothers"._

_._

En el terreno se encontraban calentando mientras corrían de un lado del área hacia el otro extremo los tenientes de la plana mayor del Skull, entre ellos Kevin Van Corenland, Jimmy Harlow y Tonny Lucca. Eran jóvenes, apuestos y de buen semblante, quienes disimuladamente le tiraban un par de guiños aislados a una que otra chica que quedaba prendida con los encantos de aquellos, mientras continuaban a la espera de su entrenador... Rick ya les había advertido a ese trío que quería menos coqueteo y más productividad y seriedad en las clases.

El teniente Hess, cuatro veces campeón americano y dos veces intercontinental, era el alumno estrella de Po, ya había vencido en práctica a unos cuantos de manera abrumadora en el momento en que el entrenador anunció que empezaría el combate de práctica entre Rick y Oats. Ataviados con pantalones largos y camisetas ajustadas de algodón, se saludaron y se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea que llevaba bastante tiempo.

-Vamos, Oats!... Eso es todo lo que puedes darle al capitán? –decía Po mientras veía como Rick iba esquivando una a una las patadas y los puños de Oats. Esto encolerizaba al grandulón con aspecto de _G.I. Joe_, quien otrora tuviera dos títulos nacionales e inclusive, fuera la persona que adentrara a Rick Hunter en esta peligrosa disciplina mucho antes de que se decidiera también por empezar con el Ju Jutsu...

Pegado a las cuerdas, el Skull-3, Rudolph Hess, terror de los tinglados de Kick boxing, miraba a su compañero de vuelo algo preocupado.

-Michael, qué diablos te pasa?... Temes que el capitán te mande un memo por enviarlo al piso?...- le gritaba Hess a su amigo-... Lo que sabe de esta mierda es gracias a nosotros!...Demuestra tu casta!

-Lo haré papillas!- decía Oats golpeando sus propios guantes.

-No eres ni la maldita sombra de lo que fuiste!- dijo Rick para provocarlo-...Ven Oats, no me hagas pensar que el alumno vence al maestro!

-Jamás!- gritó Oats con aspecto de gladiador tras su presa... –Oats pudo conectarle un par de patadas a Rick en su brazo izquierdo que estremecieron al líder Skull, pero éste avistando la maniobra había previamente prensado los músculos del su brazo para amortiguar el impacto que lo envió a las cuerdas.

Ambos hombres seguían enfrascados tras la mirada absorta de los otros del Skull y de la fanaticada de novatas calenturronas atestadas en las filas más altas de las gradas para no ser vistas de cerca y no ser perennemente catalogadas como "hornies"...

-Vamos, capitán!- decían algunas chicas eufóricas y otros creyentes de Rick.

-Tu puedes, Oats!- decían los que iban a Oats.

Pasado el tiempo, casi a la conclusión de la pelea, las patadas de Oats y Rick se cruzaron en el aire de manera violenta. Oats acestó un golpe a Rick y lo tenía contra las cuerdas conectándole varios puñetazos, pero Rick pudo zafarse y dio un golpe sobre el protector en el área del mentón de su contrincante, y luego conectó un rodillazo en el estomago que desestabilizó a Oats...

El Skull-2 trataba de asestar un empellón al capitán, pero Rick tomó distancia y le dio una patada lateral con medio giro que estremeció a Oats, quien calló aparatosamente de espalda en el tinglado, moviendo el casco protector que el grandulón llevaba en su cabeza, ante la mirada atónita de Po, Hess y los otros...

Luego, Rick le dio la mano y lo levantó.

-Maldita sea, Oats!- dijo Po casi gritando- Se supone que eres mi segundo mejor alumno!... Y tenía entendido que debías ganarle a este "traidor" de Hunter!... Ahora la otra mitad que no se me ha ido, va a terminar por irse a esas estúpidas clases de Ju jutsu!.

-Ese no es el problema, Po... –dijo Rick mientras Oats se sacudía la cabeza y tiraba el protector al piso violentamente-... El problema de algunos por aquí es la indisciplina que llevan luego de salir de la base, donde uno no los puede monitorear del todo... Entonces aprovechan para fanfarronear y luego andar _"living la vida loca"._

-Rayos, capitán, esa patada casi me hace perder la memoria!- dijo Oats.

-Amigo, ven acá.- Rick pasó su brazo por el hombro- En otra época te hubieras levantado y hubieras continuado...Qué sucede contigo, Michael?... Porqué te haz sumido en una especie de abismo?

-Pues, no lo sé. A veces quisiera escapar, eso es todo- dijo Oats viendo que Izzy Randal entraba a aquel lugar junto a Hiro Ishi, Miriya y otras chicas expertas en el arte de los puños que iban a practicar con los enormes sacos boxísticos junto al teniente Pedroza, el segundo de Wolf... Rick se percató de ello y quiso tocarle el tema.

-Oats, si es problemas de faldas, hermano, déjame decirte que lo mejor es la comunicación y la sinceridad.

-Yo... no quisiera hablar de ello...discúlpame Rick, pero... debo irme, necesito estar solo.

-De acuerdo, Michael. Pero recuerda que te necesito con los cinco sentidos en el escuadrón. Eres el Skull-2 y no puedo darme el lujo de tenerte tenso, distraído o deprimido.... Cuando te subas a la nave, tus problemas deben quedar fuera....Entendido?

-Entendido, Señor!

-Otra cosa!- dijo Rick antes que Oats tocara las cuerdas- Si te decides a hablar sobre ese tema que te preocupa, no me molestaré si me llamas o nos tomamos un par de tragos, pero solo dos, ok?... Porque si te excedas en el licor, entonces si me las pagarás!

-Está bien, jefe!- respondió Oats con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

Afuera, Kylie con algunas novatas del escuadrón Delta, estaban dado algunas vueltas a la pista cuando vio que Ryu Dyson entraba al gimnasio.

-Las veo ahora, chicas- dijo ella en medio de las risitas de sus amigas.

Ella fue hacia él y ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios... Rick finalmente había convencido a Ryu, en días pasados, para que accediera a dar clases de artes marciales a los chicos del Skull o a otros que desearan hacerlo en el turno de la mañana, tres veces por semana.

-Lista para el entrenamiento, preciosa?

-Por supuesto!... Rick y los demás ya están adentro-... Respondió ella aferrándose al brazo de Ryu, al ver que un par de novatas miraban de arriba abajo al apuesto entrenador.

_Esas zorras no sirven para otra cosa que no sea lujuriar a los hombres guapos de este gimnasio_- pensó Kylie tirando una mirada asesina hacia aquellas.

.

.

Con la llegada de Ryu, Jimmy, Kevin y Tony se aproximaron al área de luchas junto a Rick, Izzy, Miriya, Hiro, Kylie, otros oficiales de rangos altos y algunos novatos. También se encontraba allí para recibir clases de Ryu, la fan número uno del capitán Hunter, la joven teniente 3era del Skull, Tara Turner, quien al acordarse de la histórica foto de Rick en paños menores al salir del sauna no hacía otra cosa que sonrojarse y reírse consigo misma.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el niño lindo al que los pilotos de la base le tienen el ridículo sobrenombre de _"Battousai Kenshin Himura"..._ El mismo payaso que me ha estado quitando a mis alumnos!- Le grito con ironía el coronel Po desde arriba del tinglado de boxeo a Ryu.

-Perdón?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ryu. Era primera vez que coincidían en turnos de entrenamiento físico con aquella persona.

-No te hagas el que no sabes!... Le haz inculcado a todos que el Kick Boxing tailandés es una disciplina violenta, carente de inteligencia y madurez mental. ..Haz vendido tu arte japonés como la última Petit-cola del desierto....El Ju Jutso no es más que una batalla aburrida de empellones, manoseos, armas obsoletas y sobijos estúpidos!- Gritó furioso Tong Po, mientras Rick se acercaba a él para calmarle el ánimo.

-Vamos, Tong...-dijo Rick- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto!...No veo cual es el problema. Todos podemos practicar ambas artes... Acaso no lo estoy haciendo yo?

-Este hombre les ha lavado el cerebro, Hunter!- alegó Po, mientras Kylie seguía del brazo de Ryu y enviándole una mirada de odio a Po.

-Señor, disculpe, pero no sé de qué me habla. Manténgase a distancia y dedíquese a enseñar su disciplina de manera tranquila y permítame hacer mi trabajo sin ningún tipo de polémica- dijo Ryu.

-Mira, _"Samurai X",_ podrás engañarlos a todos, pero a mí no me engañas! Sé quién eres, y sé tu historia de Londres. Debo decirte que el sobrenombre te viene como anillo al dedo. Pero eso a mí me importa un comino. Cuando quieres podemos hacer un duelo a ver quién le hace más daño a quién!

-Po, qué mosca te picó hoy?- Le preguntó Miriya, mientras el rudo entrenador miraba fijamente a Ryu esperando su respuesta.

Ryu y Kylie se quedaron asombrados. Cómo era posible que aquel tipo supiera del pasado de Ryu en la _Real Fuerza Aérea Británica_. Rick y los demás no sabían de qué diablos hablaba Po, pero finalmente, Ryu salió del letargo y decidió contestarle.

-No empleo mi arte para demostrar nada, solo para defensa personal y elevación de la concentración y el fortalecimiento mental. Si usted utiliza sus conocimientos para hacer daño, esa es su conciencia y ese no es mi problema.... Usted tiene su estilo, yo tengo el mío- respondió Ryu.

-Acaso crees que soy idiota!... Ese es el problema con los japoneses, siempre se creen superiores al resto de los orientales. Sólo se dedican a menospreciar a chinos, tailandeses, koreanos, vietnamitas y demás, como si los guerreros del kung fu, Karate, wu shu, kick boxing y otros, fuéramos menos que los Samurais o Ninjas que históricamente solo han demostrado que no son más que unos maricas!

Ryu se contuvo de no cerrarle la boca a aquel pedante al notar que Kylie con su brazo lo aferraba aún más hacia sí. En las gradas las novatas quedaron asustadas previendo un desenlace fatal entre estos dos grandes de las artes marciales.

-Basta, coronel!-... La madre de Rick era mitad japonesa, y esa cuarta parte de sangre nipona se le fue a la cabeza al líder Skull cuando oyó aquella frase irrespetuosa...- En primer lugar, yo fui quien le pidió al sensei Dyson que diera las clases en este gimnasio... En segundo lugar, nadie le ha quitado alumnos a nadie. Cada uno es libre de practicar la disciplina que deseé porque no vivimos en un maldito campo de concentración... y en tercer lugar, coronel Po, le prohíbo que en mi presencia se exprese de esa manera de la cultura japonesa o de cualquier otra cultura, entendido?

Po esperó unos segundos antes de contestarle a Rick... Él miraba a Ryu con un odio visceral, como si algo de su pasado le alentara a ir en contra de todo lo que tuviera que ver con algo japonés.

-Entendido, capitán!... Pero que él no se cruce en mi camino!

-Lo mejor es que tú no te cruces en el de él!..- Le gritó Kylie mirando a Po con odio.

-No me digas que tú pretendes practicar estas disciplinas de hombres. Cuidado se te quiebra una uña o te fracturas un dedo, Kurosawa, jajaja!- dijo Po, ya en el terreno, a un lado del tinglado boxístico. Mientras Miriya e Izzy tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir a estrangularlo por ese comentario.

-El único dedo que me voy a fracturar cuando te rompa la cara, será éste...-Kylie levantó su mano, la puso en forma de puño y sacó su dedo del medio en un gesto obsceno que arrancó las carcajadas de los allí presentes, mientras Po salía furioso del lugar junto a algunos alumnos.

Aunque no era su forma habitual de solucionar las cosas, aquella actitud de Kylie de evitar que él se enfrascara con ese tipo y salir en su defensa de una manera poco convencional y valiente, le llenó de ternura y admiración hacia ella. Poco a poco el corazón de Ryu Dyson pertenecía cada vez más a Kylie Kurosawa.

-Lo siento, amigo- dijo Rick a Ryu-... debes saber que el coronel Po tiene un genio de los mil demonios y es bastante celoso con sus clases. Hasta en broma y en serio nos llama "traidores" a los que estamos en ambas disciplinas.

-Gracias Rick... Sabes que no deseo causar problemas.

-Lo sé amigo, soy yo quien me siento apenado con esto... Pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que Po no se vuelva un fastidio. Le pediré al coronel James que invierta los horarios...

.

El** coronel Nathan James** era un gigante que medía 6.4, de cabello rapado, ojos grises, razgos fuertes y proporciones hercúleas. Durante muchos años fue el Jefe de los Tanqueros de las RDF. Ahora era el encargado de todo lo concerniente al entrenamiento físico de la armada. Coincidencialmente estaba en el área.

Al caminar hacia la salida junto a su furioso maestro Po, el teniente Oats rozó intencionalmente al teniente Hiro Ishi, quien continuaba al lado de Izzy, preparándose para ir a practicar la pera boxística con Pedroza quien hacía destrezas con la soga de saltar característica de los boxeadores... El roce de Oats molestó a Hiro, quien enseguida volteó a reclamarle.

-Oye idiota, qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Hiro bastante molesto.

-Hiro, por favor, no!- Le pidió Izzy agarrándolo por el brazo pero él parecía ignorarla.

-Qué demonios te pasa a ti, pendejo!... Acaso quieres pelear?- Preguntó Oats acercándose violentamente donde el tercero al mando del escuadrón Alpha.

-Eso es lo que pretendes, payaso?... Aquí o afuera, me da igual...Te voy a desbaratar la cara!...

-Qué les pasa a ustedes dos. Dejen eso ya!- Gritó Miriya mientras le hacía señas a Rick para que interfiriera.

-Yo no necesito ir afuera, aquí mismo te voy a sacar la madre!- dijo Oats tomando a Hiro por el cuello, al tiempo que Hiro le respondía con un fuerte empellón haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso... Los hombres se estaban repartiendo puño del bueno y forcejearon duramente dificultando su separación por parte de los demás.

-Hiro!...Michael!... Ya basta!- Gritaba Izzy en medio de la adrenalina.

En las gradas, las chicas miraban la escena asustadas....Po, Hess, Miriya, Pedroza y Rick interfirieron para separarlos.... Hess ayudó a Po a contener fuertemente por el costado a Oats quien tiraba patadas al aire al momento de separase, mientras Pedroza y Miriya detenía a Hiro con una especie de presión al cuello para que no se le fuera encima a Oats.... Rick quedaba en el medio de ambos con ganas de matarlos a los dos.

-Me las vas a pagar, imbécil!... Gritaba Oats.

-Espera a que salga de esta maldita base y te arrepentirás!...-Decía Hiro con la cara roja por la rabia.

-Los que se van a arrepentir van a ser ustedes!... Ahora, con un demonio, cierren la maldita boca!- Les gritó Rick sumamente encolerizado.

Con el llamado de atención de Rick, ambos hombres se fueron calmando poco a poco. Hess continuaba al lado de Oats diciéndole que terminara de calmarse, mientras Pedroza pasaba una toalla a Hiro para que se secara el sudor.

-Estoy pintado en la pared?... Acaso este es el respeto que merezco yo o el coronel James?- Preguntó Rick sacado de onda...-Que sea la primera y última vez que presencio un acto de esta calaña durante un entrenamiento deportivo... Son dos tenientes de rango alto y no dos ex presidiarios. Han hecho el ridículo en frente mío y de todo el mundo!...

-La culpa la tuvo Ishi... Él provocó a Oats!- dijo Po con un grito estridente.

-Qué dijiste?- Alegó Hiro enfadado

-Eso no es cierto, cabrón!- interfirió Pedroza con su acento cubano.

-Cierra la boca, Po!... dijo Rick furioso...- No he terminado!... Además con tu actitud de hoy no tienes moral para defender a nadie!

Hiro y Oats seguían intercambiando miradas. Izzy por su parte sentía una enorme vergüenza, ya que todo el mundo sabía que las rencillas de Hiro y Michael residían en asuntos personales que la vinculaban directamente. Oats era su ex novio y Hiro su mejor amigo y pretendiente declarado, porque media base sabía que él estaba enamorado de Izzy desde Base-6... Para esos años, era casi imposible que Hiro pretendiera algo con ella, ya que ella salía con su entonces amigo, Jack Archer, de quien estaba enamorada.

-Si me llego a enterar que se tocan un pelo dentro o fuera de esta base, van a tener que ir alquilando carritos de venta de tacos o perros calientes, porque los suspenderé a ambos por un largo periodo sin derecho a sueldo!... –Gritaba Rick-...Sobre el uso de este gimnasio, le pediré al coronel James que les ponga pautas.

-No tienes que pedírmelo Rick!...- dijo el gigante James, vestido totalmente en uniforme largo de carrera física en color gris, bastante transpirado, con un silbato y un cronómetro guindándole del cuello, una gorra negra de la RDF, lentes oscuros tipo aviador y masticando aparatosamente una goma de mascar.

James lucía enfadado y las diferentes tonalidades de rojo se reflejaban en su piel producto de la cólera que tenía por aquel suceso ocurrido en lo que él llamaba "sus dominios".

-Estos idiotas aprenderán a las buenas o a las malas que en mi gimnasio o en cualquiera de mis áreas deportivas no quiero ningún tipo de problemas. A ustedes dos- dijo James refiriéndose a Oats y Hiro-.... Los quiero fuera de aquí ahora!... No deseo verlos por un mes!...Y si reinciden van a tener que entrenar en el gimnasio de mujeres de Jan Morris... En cuanto a ti, Po...cambiaré inmediatamente los horarios para que no te fastidie al toparte con el sensei Dyson, pero si insistes en tornarte racista seré yo quien te saque a patadas de aquí!.

-Ya oyeron al coronel James!- dijo Rick en voz alta-....Aquí él toma las decisiones!... Hiro y Michael, fuera de aquí!... Y sobre lo otro, ya están advertidos... Igual tú, Po!

La turba se fue dispersando poco a poco hasta que la actividad se normalizó.

-Nada ha pasado, señores...Espero continúen con sus actividades!- indicó Nate James en voz alta por un altoparlante que tenía al alcance. Luego se refirió a Rick, quien estaba junto a Miriya-... Bueno, Capitán Hunter, me iré a inspeccionar el velódromo. Tú sabes que Sterling desea imponer nuevos récords en el ciclismo de las RDF y quiero estar allí para ello... Ah! Por si interesa saber de tus otros dos capitanes Tanner y Wolf están en la piscina jugando waterpolo contra los invitados de la Cruz del Sur. Ese par de idiotas posudos se la han pasado pavoneándose frente a las novatas como si fueran chicas de nado sincronizado.

-Jajajaja!...Gracias, amigo....Con esto confirmo una vez más que tienes el área peinada.

-Espero que el señor Sterling logre otro de sus múltiples récords...-Le comentó Miriya a Rick cuando James se marchó.

-Oh, vamos Mir...- respondió Rick colocándole el brazo en los hombros de ella-... Pensé que las cosas se habían arreglado.

-Si volví a la casa fue por Dana, nada más... Él no me dirige la palabra, y yo no pienso ceder, porque quien merece una disculpa soy yo.

-Los dos son unos tercos!- dijo Rick llegando con ella al área de práctica.

.

.

Luego del incidente, Ryu empezó el entrenamiento haciendo que el grupo realizara varias katas que duraron casi treinta minutos. Después, los fue agrupando en dos para prácticas de pequeñas luchas...Miriya hizo duo con Izzy y aprovecharon para hablar de lo sucedido.... En tanto, la emocionada Tara fue en busca de su "sueño de opio", el capitán Hunter, pero se decepcionó al ver que ya Kylie lo había buscado como pareja de lucha.

_Rayos, ni modo!...-_pensó Tara- _No podré "manosear" al jefe!... Será en otra ocasión, jejeje!_

-Algún problema, Turner?- preguntó Kevin, quien ya tenía a una chica con quien iba a practicar.

-Ninguno... Porqué?...

-Creo que a Tony le falta alguien...Hey Lucca!- gritó Kevin, mientras su amigo se acercaba-... La Skull-25 no tiene parejita!

-Haces dúo conmigo, Turner, o deseas quedarte sola?- Preguntó Tony bastante formalmente.

-Eh...claro!- Era la primera vez que ella se fijaba bien en Anthony Lucca... Siempre lo veía con Jimmy y Kevin haciendo un triunvirato "peligroso" que arrancaba suspiros en más de una chica. Aunque todas en la base sabían que Jimmy era el novio de Samantha Porter y que ésta despedazaría a cualquiera que osara tocar a su hombre...Kevin siempre cambiaba de pareja como de calzones, pero Tony siempre era más reservado de los tres y hasta ahora no se le conocía una novia en la base.... Sus miradas de cruzaron un segundo, y luego Kevin, viendo la escena, se dio cuenta que allí había química.

-Bueno, amigos, los dejo!- dijo Kevin a Tara y Tony

.

.

El entrenamiento siguió por bastante tiempo... Al final, Rick y Kylie protagonizaron una práctica tan espectacular, que los demás le hicieron un círculo, mientras Ryu contemplaba aquello fascinado... Rick ya era un gran guerrero del Ju jutso, a un paso de la primera escala de la cinta negra, quizás al término del año próximo, pensaba Ryu... y Kylie era sencillamente genial. Su sangre japonesa la hacía una digna rival, aunque con menos experiencia que Rick....

Al terminar, Rick se alzó con la victoria tumbando al piso a Kylie y haciéndole una pequeña llave sin tanta fuerza para evitarle dolor, hasta que ella se rindió dando palmazos en la lona... Los demás aplaudieron y las novatas del Skull en la gradería saltaban contentas al ver a su líder dar semejante despliegue de artes marciales...

Luego, Ryu tomó un palo largo y empezó a hacer una demostración fenomenal del uso de aquello para un combate con armas.- Esta será nuestra próxima clase- Dijo él, luego caminó cerca de las gradas para tomar agua del dispensador y una gran cantidad de chicas corrieron hacia él con la excusa de felicitarlo y de querer ingresar a las clases.

-Ves eso, Harlow...- dijo Kevin-... Por eso es que debemos ser senseis... Mira cuantas nenas se mueren por darle agua a Ryu!

-Por favor, son unas idiotas!- dijo Izzy, quién estaba al lado de Miriya, Tara y Tony.

-Las hormonas femeninas humanas en embarazadas y adolescentes son bastante altas- dijo Miriya.

.

.

-Tara, quisiera saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde- preguntó Tony.

-Bueno, la verdad no. Tienes algún plan en mente, Lucca?

-Los chicos y yo iremos a "El Oso" a tomar unos tragos en la fiesta que los tipos de la Cruz del Sur harán en conmemoración de la llegada del Senador Morán. Quisiera saber si te agradaría ir conmigo.

-La verdad es que me agradaría mucho.

-Genial!

-Entonces, mañana te espero a la salida?- Preguntó Tara.

-Por supuesto!... Al lado del pabellón "Jolly Roger".

-A las 17 horas!... Puntual!- recalcó ella

- Hecho!...-dijo Tony mientras se alejaba de allí con Kevin y Jimmy.

.

-Parece que tienes una cita, no?- preguntó Izzy.

-Sí!- dijo Tara alardeando- No puedo esperar a Rick Hunter toda mi vida... He decidido dejarlo!

-Queeeé?.....Jajajaja!.... y el capitán Hunter sabe que "terminaste" con él...-preguntó Izzy en son de burla-...Debe estar muy deprimido...

-Búrlate de mí, tonta!... Pero yo sé que aunque no me volteaba a ver, con un poco de suerte y algo más de tiempo lo hubiera conquistado y le hubiera pedido el divorcio a Lisa.

-Tu si que te vas por lo alto, Turner...- dijo Izzy mirándola con incredulidad- ....Y también creo que vives en una realidad alterna de alguna dimensión desconocida producto de que te falta una tuerca en el cerebro.

-Soñar no cuesta nada... Es gratis!

-Solo espero que el teniente Lucca te componga.

.

.

En la pista, Kylie ardía como el demonio al ver a aquellas chicas abalanzarse para "felicitar" la destreza marcial de Ryu.

-Uggghhh!...No sé como ustedes pueden aguantar tanta lujuria y acoso por parte de esas zorras calenturronas!- dijo Kylie a Rick.

-Vamos, Kurosawa, uno se acostumbra...- Dijo Rick con un aire arrogante, pero en broma-... Que eso no te robe la calma. Cuando se ama de verdad, uno no mira a más nadie que no sea su pareja, aunque te lleguen cien chicas calientes... Y sé que a mi amigo le agradas.

-Ojalá y de verdad sea como dices.... A propósito, buena batalla, capitán... Tal como en el aire.

-Siempre se debe hacer las cosas pensando en ser los mejores, No?

Cuando le iba a responder Kylie sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y en un segundo, se desplomó sobre Rick, quien al ver que se trataba de un desmayo la levantó en brazos y la sacaba corriendo del lugar en medio de la algarabía.

-Kylie, resiste!...decía Rick mientras llevaba la desmayada en sus brazos.... Rick corría hacia la enfermería seguida de Ryu y otros pilotos del Skull y Delta.

.

.

-Doctor Boyce, rápido!....Rick colocó a Kylie en la camilla. Ryu seguía al lado de ellos.

-Dios, Kylie, que tienes?- decía Ryu tomando su mano y viendo como ella estaba pálida como un papel.

-Izzy, saca a todos estos fisgones!- gritó Rick

-Fuera!...Fuera todos!..- Izzy consiguió sacarlos y cerró la puerta de la clínica de la base.

El Dr. Boyce tomó la presión y las enfermeras traían unos medicamentos

-Tiene la presión sumamente baja!- indicó el doctor.

.

.

Al cabo de una media hora Kylie fue recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que a su lado, tomándole la mano estaba Ryu, al otro lado un poco más atrás se encontró con los hermosos ojos del capitán Hunter que la miraban con serenidad al ver que despertaba y al lado de éste un hombre rubio de ojos claros, su alocado Jefe, Aaron Tanner.

-Buenos tardes, dormilona, qué susto nos pegaste.- dijo Ryu.

-Wow!, Si tengo que desmayarme para tener a tres hombres tan guapos a mis pies, entonces lo haré con frecuencia... Me atenderán durante toda la semana?

-Ni así te compones Kurosawa...-dijo Tanner- Pensé que me iba a quedar sin mi segunda teniente, y por supuesto no lo iba a permitir. Tenemos un reto pendiente, recuerdas?

-Tu presión se fue al piso Kylie- agregó Rick- ... Te haz sentido mal últimamente?

-Algo débil, pero asumo que es el azúcar, a veces tiendo a tener niveles bastante bajos y suelo debilitarme. Solo denme algo dulce y estaré bien.

-El doctor Boyce desea hacerte unos exámenes, Ky...-dijo Ryu.

-De ninguna manera... Estoy bien!... Solo necesito algo azucarado.

-Ky, por ahora no tenemos dulces aquí- Ryu deseó tenerlos para complacerla- Pero camino a tu casa paramos a comprar... Sin embargo, debes tomar los medicamentos recetados por Boyce, o no habrá golosinas para ti.

-Bueno, te doy mi palabra de geisha que seguiré al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de Boyce, siempre y cuando me endulces primero con un besito- dijo ella

-Eh...Texano, creo que debemos irnos... Con este par de enamorados salimos sobrando...-dijo Rick al mirar la situación-... Solo cuídate, Teniente.

-Toma unos días de descanso, Kurosawa, regresa cuando te sientas mejor- Dijo Aaron.

-Gracias a ambos, así lo haré- añadió ella al tiempo que los dos hombres se retiraban de allí.

-Ky, no me vuelvas a asustar así- dijo Ryu tocándole suavemente la mejilla.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te aviso antes de desmayarme... -dijo ella con una sonrisa que fue apaciguada con un dulce beso de Ryu.

.

* * *

.

El Almirante Global había llegado hasta el Terranova en horas de la tarde junto a Emil Lang y se había reunido a puerta cerrada con Lisa Hunter, Vince y Claudia Grant, Gunther Reinhardt, Raúl Forsythe y Helena Chase....Allí, Lang, durante casi dos horas explicaba los adelantos en el satélite fábrica y en otros lugares de la construcción y avance de los famosos cruceros Juneau.

Lisa abrió una carpeta y vió nombres y series de aquellas fortalezas y cruceros que se tenía previstos, algunos para el futuro.

_**Icarus, Tokugawa, Hannibal, Jutlandia, Rutland, Saratoga, Ticonderoga, Farragut, Challenger y Griffon.**_

Global también explicó a los allí presentes los ascensos correspondientes que serían realizados en aproximadamente cinco meses: Lisa Hayes, _Almirante_; Vince Grant, _Capitán_; Claudia Grant _Comandante en Jefe;_ Helena Chase, _Comandante_; Raúl Forsythe, _Capitán_; Gunther Reinhardt, _General_; Rick Hunter, en primera instancia _General_, y luego, _Vicealmirante_; T.R. Edwards, _Genera_l, entre otras promociones a oficiales específicos.

De solo pensar en Rick como vicealmirante, Lisa sintió una emoción tan grande en su corazón. Sin embargo, se avistaba el primer ascenso de Rick, como General que sería en apenas un mes.

-Otra cosa que debo aclararle señores, es que, como saben, estamos en la formación de los nuevos escuadrones- indicó Lang- Los científicos hemos trabajado todo este tiempo en la construcción de los nuevos veritechs y están casi a un 80% de su totalidad.

-El capitán Hunter, quien comanda los escuadrones no está aquí presente, pero les adelanto que ya tenemos escogimos a uno de los prospectos para capitanear el primero de los nuevos escuadrones -añadió Global-...El Dr. Lang y yo hemos coincidido firmemente en esa propuesta y lo más seguro es que esa persona será la escogida y sea el primero en arribar. Revelaré el nombre en la próxima reunión.

.

.

Luego de aquella reunión, Lisa volvió a su oficina. Prendió su Laptop e indagó en los archivos de la página oficial de las RDF en internet. En primera instancia salía una especie de publicidad conocida con Minmei vestida en uniforme incentivando al reclutamiento para las RDF y REF. Sin embargo ahora había otra modelo que no sabía quién demonios era, pero era lo bastante llamativa para que alguno quisiera enlistarse tras un sueño.

Allí fue a la categoría de "Armada"... Luego, Robotech Defense Force, (Fuerza Aérea).....Función; tamaño: 21.600 personas activas globalmente, 13.778 aeronaves (10,302 de combate) 850 misiles balísticos intercontinetales; estructura, acuartelamientos mundiales.

Más abajo, lo que estaba buscando...Comandante de las RDF, Escuadrones Veritechs...En este espacio se apreciaba una gran foto de un hombre sumamente apuesto de cabello tan negro como la noche, piel blanca pero un tanto bronceada, ojos azules sumamente intensos y sonrisa encantadora: _Cap. HUNTER H., RICHARD ANDREW B._

Lisa recordó que esa vez se había peinado para la ocasión. Quería salir lo menos "cara de niño bonito" posible...Usó un gel-mousse para su cabello y lo peinó todo hacia atrás, con sus mechones rebeldes aplacados detrás de las orejas.

_Guapo!...-_ pensó Lisa cuando lo vió esa mañana....Y ahora que lo volvía a ver en la Internet pensaba igual...

_Bello, precioso, demasiado apuesto-...._Ella paso su dedo índice por sus labios y luego lo colocó en el labio de él. Cada día estaba más enamorada.

.

Lisa sabía que Rick no era muy dado a estar saliendo en fotos, en realidad a él le daba igual. Y era sumamente malo cuando tenía que fingir alguna toma posuda para el lente. Esa vez, él prefería salir serio, pero el fotógrafo le pidió que se relajara y que pensara en algo lindo; así podría esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para salir más disipado...

"_Sabes en qué pensé, Lisa?"_- le preguntó él aquella ocasión con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y viéndola a ella de arriba a bajo con una mirada pícara.

"_Ni se te ocurra decirme en qué pensaste, Rick!...conozco tu mente morbosa cuando me miras así"_- respondió ella ese día, mientras él la acariciaba por la cintura.

En aquella foto, Rick salía con su traje militar de Gala, con su insignia de Comandante, sus barras, medallas, en fin. Todo un hermoso espectáculo de hombre que conjugaba rigor y sensualidad en una sola toma... Miriya le había dicho en una ocasión a Lisa que pensaba que aquella foto de Rick, sin fin de publicidad alguna, hacía mucho más publicidad que la foto de Minmei, logrando que muchas chicas ingresaran al ejército.

_Lo siento por ustedes niñas novatas, pero él es casado_- replicó Lisa en su mente.

.

Bajo su extenso curriculum para sus casi 24 años había una pequeña reseña donde decía que _"por mandato del Consejo Supremo de las RDF será ascendido a General"._.. Así, dio un click y entró a la impresionante sección de _"Medallas"_ del capitán Hunter que establecía un récord histórico en las RDF:

_Medalla Titanium del Valor, Servicio Meritorio, Servicio Distinguido, Maestro de Vuelo, As de Vuelo de las RDF, Estrella de las RDF, Cruz de Bronce, Cruz de Plata, Cruz de Oro, Cruz del Sur, Cruz del Norte, Medalla Veritech Supremo, Escudo de Plata, Defensa Superior, Nova de Oro, Battloid de Diamante, Supernova de las RDF, Guerrero de Combate Robotech, Medalla Jolly Rodger, Corazón Púrpura Robotech, Medalla Suprema SDF-1._

Veintiún medallas... Luego, Lisa movió el dedo en su consola y revisó donde decía _"Listones y otras condecoraciones"_. No podía sentirse más orgullosa y enamorada de todo cuanto él había logrado en todos estos años:

_Premio de la Unidad sobresaliente de las RDF, Premio a la Buena Conducta Militar, Listón Blanco al piloto sobresaliente del Año, Listón dorado de Reconocimiento de las RDF, Listón Azul de los Siete Mares por Servicios de apoyo a la Naval, Listón Verde por apoyo al desarrollo físico-deportivo de las RDF, Listón Rojo de la armada terrestre como Experto en Manejo de Armas de fuego pequeñas, medianas y municiones, Premio Especial de la Armada terrestre por dominio y plan estratégico de Convoys, Listón Naranja a la Excelencia como Piloto de Prueba, Listón con borde dorado por colaboración con el proyecto de las REF._

Once premios especiales.... Ella todavía recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo a Claudia Luego que supo que Rick se había graduado finalmente de la Academia Robotech en el año 2009... Tiempo después de haber tenido pésimas impresiones de él, luego de su accidentado primer encuentro.

"_**Pero cómo demonios pudo graduarse ese presumido indisciplinado? ¿Ese piloto civil de palanca de videojuego? ¡Que desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo!"**_- Ahora sentía vergüenza de ella misma, de lo mucho que había menospreciado y subestimado a Rick años atrás..

-Cómo Rick iba a enamorarse de mí después de todo lo que le hice, lo mal que lo traté y lo bestia que me comportaba con él, mientras Minmei aparecía como la princesita sexy necesitada para ser rescatada por un macho apuesto?

.

Lisa regresó el menú y vio en la pantalla nuevamente la foto de su adorado esposo. Apretó el botón de "Zoom" y lo puso en 200%. Su cara quedaba lo bastante grande como para perderse hipnotizada en sus bellos ojos y darle un beso.

-Te amo tanto...

De pronto, como superpuesta ante una realidad virtual, sintió esa presencia divina y pensó que era una especie de holograma obtenido de un fuertísimo deseo cumplido por alguna hada madrina.

-A quién se supone que amas, señora Hunter?- dijo aquella voz que impregnaba su oficina de esencia "Cool Water" de _Davidoff_.

-Rick!... Dios mío, me vas a matar del susto!- dijo ella entre confusa, asustada, molesta y contenta a la vez- Cómo diablos entraste, no te sentí llegar!

-Bueno, no vi a nadie sentada en la recepción y entré... Iba a tocar, pero quise darte la sorpresa. Quedamos en que hoy te vendría a buscar, lo recuerdas?

-Nadie en recepción?.... Oh, sí,!... De veras, para la hora que es... Allí solo debería estar Kim, pero creo que está tomando unas notas en la oficina del comandante Forsythe.

-Sí, ya me enteré que vinieron a trabajar contigo otro par de tipos jóvenes como de tu edad o un poco más... Bastante fornidos y buenos mozos...Ya no solo te están enviando viejos decrépitos, Lisa... Me voy a poner celoso.

-Jajaja!, por favor Rick, sabes que no hay nada mas atractivo en las RDF que tú- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Lo dices tan solo porque soy tu esposo?

-Sabes que no...

.

-Linda oficina...-dijo él echando un vistazo-...Es grande, buenas ventanas, gran baño con buena ducha... cuándo lo estrenamos?

-Rick, intentas calentarme?

-Tal vez...

-Mmmm...-ella besó sus labios.

-Ahora sí, señora!.... Quién es el hombre que amas?- preguntó él mientras Lisa se acercaba y tomaba sus mano.

-No te va a agradar, pero ese hombre es mi amante desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De veras?- dijo él atrayéndola a su cuerpo bruscamente y posando sus manos sobre su cintura- Dime quién es para volarle los sesos enseguida!...

-Es muy guapo, inteligente, tierno, detallista, bastante celoso pero terriblemente sexy... y me hace el amor espectacularmente...- dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios.

-Yo también soy muy celoso, sabe, señora?- dijo Rick mordiéndose los labios y dándole a ella unos besos en la mejilla.

-Debes estarlo, capitán, porque ese hombre es un _fuera de serie_, míralo...

Lisa extendió su brazo y volteó su laptop para que Rick viera su propio rostro en un zoom de 200%.

-Noooo!- salgo horrible!

-Sales como lo que eres, bello, precioso- Lisa iba dándole algunos besitos a lo largo del rostro-... hermoso, perfecto...

-Te deseo...- dijo él dirigiendo sus manos desde la cintura hasta el trasero de ella.

-Cuando no?- fue su respuesta.

-Y tú?

-Todo el tiempo, capitán.

.

Ella se separó de él, provocándole algo de decepción a sus ansias, pero luego su semblante cambió al ver que ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y le puso el seguro.

-Quieres inaugurar mi oficina?- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente.

El la besó con tanta pasión que ella sintió que si no estaba sostenida por sus fuertes manos, podría caer. Luego, la cargó por la cintura y la colocó en su gran escritorio. Lisa tiró unas carpetas de Maistroff, Global y el viejo Reinhardt al piso como meros estorbos...Rick enrolló la falda de su mujer hacia arriba y tiraba los interiores de ella hacia algún punto de la oficina en menos de dos segundos mientras él desprendía su correa y bajaba su pantalón como perseguido por el mismo diablo.

Lisa lo sintió dentro y exclamó un gemido de satisfacción... Atrás, los grandes ventanales seguían abiertos y Rick podía ver bastante a lo lejos a algunas personas que pasaban en la pista del hangar sin darse cuenta del estallido sexual que sucedía en el tercer piso, en la oficina principal.

-No nos ven, verdad?- preguntó ella, que estaba de espaldas a la ventana.

-Y qué si nos ven?...Eres mi mujer, no?- respondió él prensado a su cuello.

-Rick...

-....Así es más excitante....- Respondió el mientras se fundían en un beso demasiado espectacular que los hacía estremecerse tanto, como para catalogarlo incluso en los puntajes más altos de la escala Richter.

-Qué pensarán mis subalternos?- agregó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Shhhh!....solo disfrutemos....- Su lengua recorría todos los rincones de la boca de ella. sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sus respiraciones se aceleraban contundentemente.

.

Lisa oyó unos toques en la puerta que la hicieron desfallecer del susto.

_-Capitana?....Capitana Hunter?._

-Rayos, es Kim!- dijo Lisa angustiada, pero Rick ni parecía percatarse de ello, incluso, aceleró su embestida haciendo que ella estallara aún más del placer.

_-Capitana, está allí?_

-Rick, debemos detenernos!

-De ninguna manera!...-Respondió él haciendo a un lado el cuello del uniforme de ella para besarle en aquella sección cercana a su hombro.

-Oh, Dios...-Ella sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

_-Capitana, puedo entrar?_

-Dile que se large!...- le pidió Rick furioso.

-Kim...estoy....estoy ocupada!- Respondió ella sintiendo demasiado placer, en medio de los gemidos de satisfacción de Rick quien se esforzaba por hacerlos en voz baja...Pero Kim insistía....

_-Capitana, es importante!_

-Maldición!-dijeron los dos

-Qué inoportuna es Kim, la voy a estrangular!- Añadió Rick, sin siquiera pensar en soltar a Lisa.... Ni ella mucho menos a él...No iban a dejar tamaña satisfacción por la mitad... En ese momento, solo un ataque zentraedi hubiera podido detenerlos.

_-Capitana Hunter!... Me escucha?_

La mano de Lisa a duras penas llegó a tocar el botón del aparato de voz que se encontraba al lado de donde ella seguía sentada, sobre su escritorio, y que la conectaba a la recepción...

Cuando Kim oyó el sonido, fue tras su escritorio a contestar.

_-Capitana?_

-Kim, ya cállate!- dijo ella para estupefacción de su asistente.

_-Qué?... Creo que no entendí bien, capitana._

-Kim.....qué....qué diablos quieres?

_-Qué?...Capitana qué le sucede?_

-**Oh....Fuck!**....-Sumida en las sensaciones intensas en su oficina y sin querer Lisa esbozó aquella atrevida e incoherente palabra que Kim no podía o no quería creer que había salido de labios de su jefa.

_-Qué?... Creo que no escuché bien!_

-Oh, no!....Kim!....Estoy ocupada!...Qué es lo que deseas?

_-Eh.....El capitán Reinhardt está en la oficina del comandante Forsythe y me preguntan si pueden pasar a hablar con usted algo breve._

-De ninguna maldita manera!...Estamos fuera de horario... Diles que me dejen en Paz!

_-Queeeeeé?.... No puedo darles esa respuesta!....Capitana, pasa algo?... La noto extraña!_

-Con un demonio!... Diles que los atiendo en diez minutos....y ahora, que nadie me moleste, y tú no me fastidies!- respondió Lisa apagando la señal....Afuera, Kim quedaba congelada ante esa inesperada e insólita respuesta por parte de Lisa.

Adentro, una oleada de placer se esparcía por aquel lugar.... Rick cargó a Lisa, quien con sus piernas entrelazaba las caderas de él, y la llevó contra la pared izquierda de la oficina para seguir con aquella excitante sesión, tumbando de paso uno de los cuadros originales en acrílico de _Renoir _que guindaba allí y que Lisa usualmente cuidaba como oro en polvo.... Para suerte del mismo, el canvas pudo amortiguar la estrepitosa caída.

.

.

Forsythe y Reinhardt se acercaron a la recepción de Kim, muy cerca de la puerta de Lisa

-Kim, la capitana nos va a recibir?- preguntó Forsythe amablemente.

-Eh...sí, estaba a punto de decirles que ella me indicó que en diez minutos-... Kim se sentía nerviosa.

.

.

Adentro continuaba aquella inesperada sesión de amor. Para Lisa era algo nuevo y peligroso... Ciertamente lo habían hecho en la Base Macross, cuando "inauguraron" la nueva oficina de Rick como comandante de los escuadrones y otro par de veces luego de la hora de salida, incluso dentro de la cabina del Skull-1 varias veces.

-Lisa, creo que esos sujetos están cerca de la puerta- dijo Rick con cautela.

-Oh, Rick....sigue....-decía ella adentro en voz baja, todavía contra la pared, en medio de los jadeos y de aquella sensación.

-Esto es tan exquisito-....respondía él al oído de Lisa mientras tomaba el cabello de ella con fuerza en su mano derecha y besaba su cuello.

.

.

-Creo que... está con alguien, señores, así que una vez termine esta reunión, con mucho gusto los atenderá- indicó Kim afuera en la recepción con algo de presión alta.

-Bueno, esperaremos...- dijo Reinhardt, mientras se retiraban nuevamente a la oficina de Forsythe a esperar.

.

-Kim, qué sucede? Preguntó Vanesa, quien venía saliendo de ordenar unas cosas en oficina de Claudia.

-No lo sé. Lisa está rara, le dije que Reinhardt y Forsythe quieren hablar con ella en este momento, pero al parecer no los quiere atender todavía.

-Está con alguien allá adentro?

-No sabría confirmarlo. Yo estaba en la oficina de Forsythe. Quizás alguien entró cuando yo no estaba aquí. Pero lo peor no es eso, sino que cuando me habló lo hizo de una manera extraña, bastante obscena, casi insultándome.

-Qué?... Esto es muy raro en Lisa. Forsythe y Reinhardt acaban de llegar a la base apenas hoy... Ella les hubiera dado prioridad!...Además, no es su costumbre hablarnos con palabras obscenas- Vanesa puso su oído en la puerta de Lisa y escuchó ciertos sonidos extraños.

-Kim, creo que sí hay alguien allí...- dijo Vanesa volviendo a poner el oído pegado a la puerta.

-Sí?... Acaso tendrá algún problema con la persona que está allá adentro?

-Jajajaja!... No lo creo...

-Vanesa, qué pasa?

-Amiga, no puedo creer que siendo una veterana en estos menesteres no sepas a lo que me refiero.... Yo creo saber lo que es- dijo Vanesa.

-Cómo que sabes lo que es?

-Sip!... porque ahora estoy escuchando el sonido de la regadera...

-Regadera?

-Kim, no seas idiota...Hablas como si fueras una inexperta!- Vanesa le hizo una seña abriendo los ojos.

-Queeeé?....Entonces.....Rick Hunter!

-Apostamos?- preguntó Vanesa.

-No es necesario!....Seguro que ese pilluelo fue el que entró cuando estaba donde Forsyhte!

-Te pusieron en aprietos, jajaja!

-Esos rufianes!... No podían esperar a llegar a su casa?

-Querida, tú más que nadie sabes que la ocasión apremia.

-Es que no puedo creer que Lisa se haya atrevido a eso, aquí!- dijo en voz baja.

-Mi abuela me decía que una mujer debe ser al mismo tiempo dama y ramera con su hombre... Así él no tendrá que buscar nada en otra mujer.

-Vaya, tu abuela si que debió ser osada... Además, eso va también para el hombre... Ellos también deben saber cuidar lo que tienen!

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Esto es increíble!... Acaso todavía no terminan?...

-Kim... Lisa y Rick tienen menos de dos años de estar juntos... Te imaginas eso después de todo lo que pasaron?... Lisa con tantos años de "contensión sexual reprimida" y Rick en su mejor etapa como "semental full en testosterona".

-Lo sé... Pero se supone que ésta es un área de trabajo- Dijo Kim.

-Por lo menos no lo hizo en la cocina de su casa, en frente de sus amigos- Dijo Vanesa.

-Qué?...Vanesa, hasta cuando me vas a tirar eso en cara?... Khondy y yo estábamos ebrios y habíamos discutido!... Esa fue nuestra manera de reconciliarnos...Además pensábamos que tú, Charly y Daisy se habían ido.

-Pero claro que nos fuimos!... Luego de ver esa escena tan pornográfica de ustedes, quién no!

*

* * *

*

En el departamento de Janice, el pequeño Scott Bernard miraba la televisión mientras comía algunas galletas. Horas atrás, el Dr. Lang lo había instalado en la pequeña habitación del departamento, junto al área de la lavandería, decorada por Minmai con algunas pinturas de héroes de dibujos animados en las paredes.

-Minmei, como crees que nos va a ir con este niño?- preguntó Janice

-No debemos tener problemas. Al parecer es bien portado.

-Pero casi no habla y es bastante serio para su edad, no?

-Debe ser porque vivió casi todo este tiempo en Orfanatos. Debes entenderlo.

.

Scott volteó su nostálgica mirada hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Las miró fijamente. Ellas palidecieron. Luego él volteó nuevamente hacia la televisión y siguió viendo el programa.

-Lo ves?... Es un niño raro que inspira tristeza y hasta miedo- dijo Janice.

-Nada de eso!... Scott lo que necesita son amigos. Hablaré esta tarde con mi sobrino Jason. Él tiene como dos años más que Scott, pero estoy segura que se llevarán bien.

.

Minmei se dirigía al teléfono cuando repentinamente escuchó el timbre.

-Jhonny, amor qué haces aquí?

-Interrumpo algo?- preguntó él.

-No, es solo que no te esperaba...Pasa!

-Hola Janice!

-Wolf- respondió ella

-Ey!... y este pequeño quién es- dijo Wolf acercándose a Scott.

-Soy Scott, quién eres tú?

-Vaya, luego de ocho horas de mutismo hasta que por fin habló!- dijo Janice-... Jonatan, él es el sobrino del profesor Lang... El hermanito perdido de Justin Bernard.

-Queeeeeé?... Pero qué diablos?....No puede ser!...

-Efectivamente, luego de tantos años de búsqueda, tío Emil por fin lo ubicó gracias a un detective amigo suyo.

-Dios mío, niño... ven acá!- Wolf se arrodilló ante el pequeño, lo miró fijamente y luego le dio un abrazo. Estaba conmovido.

-Yo soy el capitán Jonathan Wolf y conocí..... Bueno, mejor dicho, fui uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermano, Justin.

-Tú conociste a Justin?... Y como era él?... Yo solo tengo una foto.

-Era muy valiente y siempre pensó en ti.

-Pensaba en mi?

-Scott, tu hermano te buscó todo el tiempo que pudo... Lamentablemente no está aquí ahora, pero siempre debes tener presente que para él fuiste sumamente importante.

-En verdad?

-Claro que sí!... Y sabes qué?... Tendré que ir a Sudamérica en unos días- Minmei palidecía cada vez que recordaba eso-... Pero te prometo, Scott, que cuando regrese te llevaré a la base y te presentaré a los amigos de tu hermano, te llevaré al que era su escuadrón y además te mostraré varias pinturas de él que reposan en una sala de la base de las RDF.

-Las RDF?... Son los que vuelan en esas naves que se transforman?

-Así es... Justin era un aguerrido y excelente piloto de las RDF. Fue el capitán del escuadrón Angel y murió como un héroe durante un ataque zentraedi.

-Odio a los zentraedis!

-No todos son malos, Scott.

-Tú también eres piloto de combate?

-Bueno, algo por el estilo- dijo Wolf.

-Y qué cargo tienes?

-Al igual que lo era Justin, yo también soy capitán.

-Wow!.... Tienes tu propio escuadrón como lo tenía Justin?

-Sí, se llama Alpha.

-Y como se hace para volar una de esas naves?

-Con constancia y disciplina se puede lograr- dijo Wolf tomando un par de uvas de la mesa y sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

-Y haz peleado contra los zentraedis?

-Algunas veces.

-En el orfanato todos mis amigos querían ser pilotos porque a todos les gustan los aviones... Pero a mí me gustan más las motos.

-Te puedo confesar algo?...

-Claro!

-También soy coronel. Obtuve ese rango en las fuerzas terrestres. Aunque me gusta volar, prefiero estar en tierra. Me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con equipos de campo. Tanques, carros blindados de ataque cuando se unen en convoys, Artillerías pesadas y ligeras y otros... Además, en las RDF no solo existen los veritechs.

-De veras?...

-Por supuesto!... También están los equipos terrestres de ataque simultáneos que ayudan a los veritech; Defenders, Monsters, Phalanxs, Spartans, Tomahawks, y en el satélite fábrica se trabajan nuevos prototipos como Excaliburs plus y Logans... Además tu tío Emil trabaja en la creación de un prototipo de super motos de ataque que pueden ser terrestres y aéreas a la vez.

-En verdad!... Tío Emil hace eso?

-Scott, tú tío y sus colaboradores son los que diseñan y crean los mechas de las RDFs.

-Entonces yo le voy a decir a tío Emil que me construya una moto de esas!...Janice y Minmei dicen que tio Emil les indicó que pronto debo ingresar a una escuela, así que quiero ir en una de esas motos!

-Jajaja!... No tan rápido, campeón...eso lleva su tiempo- dijo Wolf.

-Jonatan, y tú vives aquí también?- preguntó el niño

-Scott, el capitán Wolf es mi novio- dijo Minmei dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Wolf- y está de visita.

-Cariño, antes de esta interesante conversa con Scott venía a preguntarte si deseas comer afuera- dijo él- Me encantaría que ellos pudieran venir con nosotros.

-Sí!- respondió Scott eufóricamente, lo que sorprendió a aquellas mujeres que se habían acostumbrado al verlo tan callado y triste.

-Jhonny, qué te parece si vamos donde Tía Lena, tenemos tanto tiempo sin ir allá y ella y Tío Max se mueren por verte nuevamente!... Además, quiero que Scott conozca a Jason. Es posible que tío Emil matricule a Scott en la misma escuela que mi sobrino.

-Me parece buena idea!

Lo que Wolf no sabía era que Minmei estaba dispuesta a ir al día siguiente a la casa de Rick para hablar con él personalmente y exigirle que no enviara a Wolf a aquella misión en Guyanas.

*

* * *

*

En la residencia de la teniente Kylie Kurosawa, Ryu Dyson preparaba un poco de té verde y unas galletas para ella, quien continuaba descansando en la habitación.

-Ky, come esto, estarás mejor- dijo Ryu

-"Arigatou", pero no me apetece- aveces ellos solían hablar en japonés o al menos esbozar ciertas frases.

-Vamos, amor, necesitas alimentarte, hazlo por mí.

Acaso la llamaba "amor". Esto era algo nuevo para ella. La última persona que la llamó así fue Justin Bernard, pero el desenlace entre ambos había sido fatal. Pero Ryu era diferente...Esa palabra esbozada por él quizás era como su sueño hecho realidad. Ella haría todo por él.

-Me... me llamaste "amor"...

El pareció no haberse percatado de ella, pero esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ella se sentía tan maravillada con aquello.

-Claro... acaso no eres mi amor?- dijo él sentándose con la bandeja de té y galletas en la cama.

-Oh, Ryu...

Como una niña pequeña que es regañada, tomó el té y las galletas y le dio muerte en menos de lo que canta un gallo... Luego, puso la bandeja al lado de su mesa de noche.

-Te sientes mejor?

-"Hai"- dijo ella

.

Luego entonó una bella canción

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, (to find my samurai)_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai._

_._

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, (to find my samurai)_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai._

_._

Ryu sintió su corazón llenarse con una mezcolanza de sentimientos. De pronto recordo a su madre y aquellas canciones japonesas que le cantaba siendo muy pequeño.

-Eso... eso fue hermoso, Ky.

-No canto como Minmei o Janice, pero al menos trato...Es una canción de la era Tokugawa traducida al inglés. Mi abuela me la enseñó. Yo la cantaba cuando niña y ya después, nunca quise hacerlo denuevo... hasta ahora...

-Te ves con mejor semblante- dijo él un poco sonrojado y sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-Sí, la medicina de Boyce me cayó como anillo al dedo... Además, tenemos una misión que cumplir en Guyanas en unos días.

-Acaso piensas ir?- preguntó Ryu un tanto preocupado.

-Claro que sí!... No puedo perderme la acción... Además esto de hoy solo fue un descuido en la alimentación.

-Espero que tomes las cosas con calma y que no te hagas la heroína. Además, no comas a deshoras o pescarás una gastritis, siempre te lo he dicho.

-"Arigatou"- dijo ella abrazándolo con un amor infinito.

-"Arigatou" porqué, Ky?

-Por preocuparte por mí, por estar siempre a mi lado, por aguantar mis patanerías y mis brusquedades, por...

-No, Ky, gracias a ti...creo que... me haz salvado de muchas cosas.

-Sí, como qué?

-De no perderme en caminos áridos y carentes de todo sentido y por entibiar mi corazón nuevamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Déjalo así... Aceves solo yo me comprendo.

-Ryu, cómo piensas que el idiota de Po supo lo de tu pasado en Londres?

-No tengo la más remota idea. El único que sabía eso de los que se encuentran aquí es Edwards.

-A lo mejor ese hijo de perra abrió su bocota!

-La verdad es que no me interesa. Se lo que pasó y tengo mi conciencia tranquila.

-Oye...te quedarás conmigo esta noche, _"Himura"_?- preguntó ella haciendo un puchero- Ya que todo el mundo insiste en llamarte así.

-Quieres que me quede, _"Kaoru"_?- preguntó él con suspicacia- Ese sobrenombre de "Himura" se lo debo al gracioso de tu jefe, Tanner.

-Conoces esa serie animada?... Acaso la viste?

-Tuve infancia, no?... Nos reuníamos en el doyo de mi abuelo en Tokyo a verla.

-Era una de mis series favoritas, aunque lloré a matarme al final cuando él y su esposa mueren juntos y luego su hijo crece y es el vivo reflejo del padre. Tanner tiene todas las OVAS.

-Al parecer el fan número uno de esa serie animada es Tanner.

-Jajaja!... Ese Texano loco y al capitán Hunter les encanta ponerle sobrenombres a todo el mundo. A mi me pusieron "Geisha", a Lisa le decían "Reina de Hielo" y a las subalternas de Lisa les pusieron las "Conejas del puente" y si te sigo diciendo la lista no acabaría...

-Interesante...

-Y sobre lo otro... Claro que quiero que te quedes!... necesito que me atiendan.

-Vaya, ahora soy enfermero!

-Sí, y creo que mi primera medicina es....ya sabes....

-Ky, acaso no te sientes débil aún...

-Por supuesto que no!... Ya estoy bien!... Pero si no me complaces me pondré odiosa!- dijo ella cerrando los puños con una furia berrinchuda al estilo de una niña, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Estás segura?- preguntó él...pero fue callado por una llamarada de besos de ella.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor...

Ryu se levantó de la cama y procedió a quitarse su camiseta lentamente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa placentera al ver la perfección de su cuerpo. Sus pectorales, su torso bien formado, en fin, todo un deleite físico que alteraría las hormonas de cualquier mujer...

Completamente desnudo se colocó apaciblemente sobre ella, que acostada en la cama, aún vestía un fino y original kimono de seda... Él fue quitando con suavidad la cinta que sostenía la abertura del kimono para dejar su cuerpo expuesto, mientras le quitaba sus interiores... Bajó hasta su bajo vientre para besarle aquella erótica parte, para luego pasar suavemente su lengua desde su ombligo, pasando entre sus senos, hasta su cuello, y finalmente entrando en su intimidad, al mismo tiempo.

-Así me gusta, Dyson.... así me gusta....

*

* * *

*

_-Roy, amigo, dónde estamos? Qué pasó?_

_-Aterrizamos en esta funesta isla, viejo!... Nuestras naves están destruidas!_

_-Dónde está Kudo?_

_-Venía con nosotros, pero ha sido atrapado en la burbuja del "Hombre pájaro" junto a esa aborigen._

_-No puede ser!_

_-Dónde está la doctora Turner?_

_-Creo que Aries está herida!... Nuestra boda jamás se realizará!... Debo enterrarla..._

_-No digas eso Roy!....Maldición, iré por ella... _

_-No, Jack!... Ayúdame!... Me dispararon!_

_-Roy!... Hermano, por favor, no mueras!... Quiénes son esos malditos pilitos que disparan, no son Bogeys!_

_-Jack, son las almas de todos aquellos que mataste cuando eras un mercenario!_

_-Qué?.... No, no puede ser!_

_-Sí, muchos son almas de mis amigos de los Jolly Rogers. _

_-Roy, no!_

_-Steeve, Gary, Brandon, Luke y muchos más....Tú los mataste, Jack!... Mataste todas mis alas!_

_-Roy no, yo era otro!.... Tú lo sabes!... Yo no quería..._

_-Jack, júrame que rescatarás a Kudo... No dejes que se lo lleven!_

_-Roy, resiste!_

_-Júramelo!... Shin Kudo está vivo, ve por él... Encuéntralo!_

_-Roy, no mueras!... Roy!.... Nooooooo!_

.

Él gritó, abrió sus ojos y se levantó de la litera. Estaba bañado en su propio sudor y su respiración era tan fuerte que casi parecía un principio de asma.

-Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla- pensó en voz alta.

Levanto su mano, pasándola sobre su cabello azabache. Habia estado teniendo esas pesadillas esporádicamente durante años. No podia olvidarse de…ellos... Sus amigos, Roy Fokker y Shin Kudo... Tampoco de aquel horrible incidente hace tantos años atrás.

Suspiro y se levantó completamente. Fue al lavamanos y echó agua en su cara. Luego se miro al espejo sin ningún pensamiento en su mente... Cualquier mujer hubiera dicho que seguía siendo muy apuesto.

_-Sí Jack, maldito asesino, haz cambiado..._- Le pareció escuchar la voz de Fokker distante en sus recuerdos.

Estaba más delgado y aquellos ojos hazel que una vez estuvieron llenos de esperanza por haber encontrado amor, ahora se tornaban vacíos como antes de conocer a Fokker y por ende antes de conocerla a ella. Quien pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos de cerca podía avistar su desconsuelo, su melancolía, su duelo.

Su respiración seguía acelerada. Ni siquiera el tener una pistola apuntándole la cabeza, como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones junto a capos, mafiosos y otros asesinos, habría creado tanta adrenalina en él como adentrarse a sus más oscuros recuerdos.

_**Darwin**_, la llamada _"Última Frontera del Mundo"._ Costa septentrional de Australia. Base de las RDFs, cerca de naval de la Real Fuerza Aérea Australiana de las fuerzas de la Tierra....

A las afuera el sol saltaba implacable ante los cuerpos de las personas. Era verano, la humedad carcomía las huestes de los pantanos y desiertos, cocodrilos, canguros y demás animales propios de ese lugar...

Quitó su camiseta. El lugar donde estaba era horrible. Solo había soledad, hierro y paredes mohosas. Sus únicas compañeras eran algunas moscas... y un sujeto de aspecto tan rudo como una piraña amazónica....La humedad lo asfixiaba.

Su cuerpo atlético dejaba expuesto varios tatuajes, dos más que hace diez años, cuando creía en el amor... En el extremo superior derecho de su espalda un corazón con el nombre de dos mujeres. Al otro lado, un extraño ángel sensual. Una especie de mujer desnuda de perfil con hermosos senos, larguísimo cabello y con dos enormes alas mirando tres estrellas que se encontraban dibujadas un poco más arriba, la mirada de aquella mujer de ojos verdes era triste... En su brazo derecho el rostro de un lobo con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo, tras un fondo de una luna llena. Y en el brazo derecho el nombre de una mujer sobre dos rosas rojas con espinas. Aquel último tatuaje tenía una especie de herida encima, como si hubieran tratado de arrancarlo con el filo de un puñal.

_-Shin_ _Kudo...Al infierno con él! -_ pensó vagamente-_ Roy, qué demonios quieres de mí?..._

-Archer, por cuanto tiempo más nos van a tener aquí?- preguntó aquel tipo.

-No lo sé...ni me interesa saberlo... Estoy harto de la armada, de las RDFs, de los veritechs, de los malditos zentraedis y scavengers, de estas malditas pesadillas.... Estoy harto de todo!

-Vamos Jack!... Qué harán los muchachos sin ti. Sólo tienes 31 años y hablas como si fueras un viejo... Necesitas reanimarte....

-Déjame en paz, César!... Ya dí mi cuota!...Yo no necesito al mundo... Y el mundo no me necesita a mí...

*

* * *

*

Luego de usar la ducha y las toallas de la oficina principal de Terranova, Lisa miraba a Rick con una pícara sonrisa. Ambos se sentían como si fueran dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Abrigar la adrenalina sexual corriendo por sus venas pese a los lugares o las circunstancias se había convertido casi en un hábito. Eso era algo que a uno le fascinaba del otro. Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del aparato que indicaba que Kim se quería comunicar con su jefa.

Lisa, ya repuesta, apretó el botón para hablar con Kim, mientras Rick levantaba los cartapacios que habían caído al suelo y los acomodaba en el escritorio, para luego levantar el cuadro de Renoir. Luego se acomodó en el sillón de cuero de la oficina y procedió a ojear una revista.

-Kim, necesitabas algo?

_-Capitana, los oficiales me preguntan nuevamente si los puede recibir._

-Diles que pasen.

-_Enseguida_.

Sin embargo, Lisa estaba tan ensimismada por lo recientemente acontecido que apenas pudo darse cuenta de algo que liberaría una reacción en cadena catastrófica, capás de producirle un ataque al corazón.

-Rick!- gritó ella.

-Nena, qué ocurre?

-Cielos, no los veo por ningún lado!

-Qué cosa no ves, amor?

-Mis interiores!

-Qué?...Diablos!

.

Rick y Lisa empezaron a buscar por el piso sin éxito, hasta que escucharon los toques en la puerta.

-Rayos, ya están aquí!- dijo ella arreglándose el cabello y colocándose en su silla tras su escritorio. Rick se sentaba en una de las tres sillas de madera en palo de rosa frente a ella.

-Adelante!- dijo Lisa.

.

Los dos hombres entraron a la oficina percatándose de la presencia de Rick, quien procedió a levantarse del asiento.

-Bienvenidos, señores, disculpen la demora, pero me encontraba en una pequeña reunión con el capitán Hunter.

Rick miró a aquellos hombres fijamente y sonrió, aún preocupado por el hecho de pensar en dónde diablos estarían los interiores de su esposa.

-Capitán Hunter- dijo Lisa-... Le presento al capitán Gunther Reinhardt y al Comandante Raúl Forsythe.

-Señores!...- dijo Rick haciendo un saludo militar mientras ellos respondían con el mismo saludo. Luego estrecharon sus manos-... Es un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es nuestro, capitán Hunter- dijo Reinhardt- No todos los días se conoce al héroe de guerra más condecorado de la historia de las RDF.

-La verdad, capitán Reinhardt, me halaga- dijo Rick.

-En verdad, capitán Hunter- añadió Forsythe con una amable sonrisa-... Admiramos sus impresionantes logros.

-Gracias, comandante, en verdad me siento honrado cuando estos cumplidos vienen de dos personas tan importantes y experimentados como ustedes. Es un honor trabajar con ambos en las futuras expediciones de la REF- respondió.

Lisa sonrió y luego quiso ser un poco más informal.

-Gunther, Raúl, tomen asiento por favor y dejemos a un lado los formalismos por esta hora.... Imagino que también están informados de que el capitán Hunter es mi esposo.

-Por supuesto, Lisa- indicó Forsythe dejando las formalidades igualmente- El almirante Global nos dio la grata noticia y nos complace sobremanera por la gran mancuerna que harán en el espacio exterior.

-Efectivamente eso es lo que esperamos, con la cooperación de todos- agregó Rick.

-Lisa, sobre el tema que nos atañe -dijo Reinhardt- nos agrada sobremanera que Rick esté presente, ya que es sobre los escuadrones.

Lisa trataba de acomodarse bien la falda disimuladamente y cerraba las piernas apretándolas copiosamente, como temiendo de una manera indirecta que tras las gruesas maderas de su escritorio y que tapaban sus extremidades inferiores aquellos dos hombres tuvieran visión de _Rayos X_ y pudieran vislumbrar que no traía interiores... Mientras tanto, Rick continuaba haciendo un escaneo con su mirada azul por todas las áreas posiblemente visuales de la oficina, tratando de ubicar aquella prenda íntima de su esposa.

-Usted dirá- dijo ella

-Mañana habrá una reunión donde se conocerá el nombre de los oficiales seleccionados para capitanear los nuevos escuadrones- dijo Forsythe- Tenemos información que el General Leonard tiene unos prospectos que pertenecen a la Cruz del Sur, para introducirlos como capitanes.

-Leonard es un entrometido!- dijo Rick- Aún cuando se le ha explicado que con la designación del Brigadier Reinhardt no debe tener intromisión alguna en los asuntos de las REF, insiste en ser una piedra en el zapato!

-Las propuestas deben ser sometida a votación...- dijo Lisa-... Leonard no cuenta para el quórum. Él tiene voz, pero no voto.

-Pero puede influenciar en los demás para conseguir que la balanza se incline a su favor- dijo Reinhardt-... Sabemos que la designación de mi padre a la cabeza del del concilio de las REF no fue de su agrado.

-O quizás no fue del agrado de alguien más- dijo Rick.

-A quién se refiere usted, Rick?- preguntó Forsythe.

-A ciertos tentáculos que prefiero dejar al descubierto cuando esté cien por ciento seguro de que son los que están detrás de Leonard y otros sujetos nocivos para las REF... Soy el comandante de las RDF y no estoy dispuesto a que ni Leonard ni nadie que no esté totalmente capacitado sobre el tema entrometa las narices en mi área de trabajo!... No estoy dispuesto a lidiar con más gente impuesta!- dijo Rick visiblemente molesto.

-Será sumamente importante la presencia de ambos en esa reunión- dijo Forsythe, quien continuó hablando de otros temas al respecto.

-Por supuesto que estaremos allí!...- dijo Lisa, bastante incómoda y deseando que aquella reunión terminara para encontrar sus interiores de una vez por todas, mientras Rick miraba copiosamente al piso haciendo unos leves movimientos con su cabeza.

-Disculpe capitán Hunter, le sucede algo?... Acaso hay algo que se le cayó?... Si desea podemos ayudar a encontrarlo- dijo Reinhardt mirando hacia el piso y áreas aledañas, al igual que Forsythe, quien no entendía lo que sucedía....Mientras Lisa palidecía.

-No!- dijo Rick-... Gracias, pero no se me ha perdido absolutamente nada. Es que solo probaba la durabilidad de estas sillas. Para ser madera de Palo de Rosa se ven bastante fuerte, aunque supongo que costó una fortuna a las RDF.... Cariño, luego me indicas quién es el jefe de compras de Terranova para hacer un pedido igual para mi oficina.

-Eh...por...supuesto...-dijo Lisa tratando de evitar un ataque de risa.

-El Palo de Rosa es elegante y sobrio a la vista, pero me parece algo femenino para un capitán de las RDF- dijo el sofisticado Reinhardt-... en lo personal prefiero el cedro, la caoba o el arce con barniz negro de la casa _Wellington _en tono de _Champagne n.3_, labrada estrictamente a mano para darle un toque rústico y fino al mismo tiempo y que no desequilibre la materia prima de la cual se obtienen exquisitas obra de arte logrando así que se mantenga la concupiscencia y sobresalga ante el matiz ordinario de la madre naturaleza... Qué opina usted capitán?

-Eh... sí....voy a considerar esa posibilidad, Gunther...-dijo Rick con un leve desconcierto en el rostro, pues esas palabras remilgadas eran algo que no iban con él y que realmente le importaban un bledo, ya que estaba concentrado en la localización de los pantys de Lisa.

El desconcierto de Rick se tornó en mueca disimulada cuando al mirar hacia la esquina continua a la gran ventana de la oficina donde se encontraba una especie de bonsái artificial de aproximadamente 1.40 centímetros con hojas de aspectos otoñales, reposaba a un costado de su parte superior la diminuta prenda íntima de Lisa de color naranja... Rick agradeció al cielo que la prenda por lo menos no hiciera un contraste agresivo con los colores de las hojas, sino que por el contrario daba la impresión de camuflajearse al punto de que el bonsái se volvía cómplice de la diablura de ellos.

Minutos más tardes cuando Reinhardt y Forsythe se retiraron. Lisa siguió buscando afanosamente sus interiores por la alfombra debajo del gran sillón cuando Rick le habló.

-Acaso busca esto, capitana?- Rick aparecía con los interiores prendados en su dedo índice y por la abertura de la pierna le daba vueltas en círculos como echándose fresco.

-Dónde rayos estaba eso?

-Arriba del bonsái- dijo él con cierta satisfacción, como habiendo descubierto el tesoro de una isla desierta.

-Bueno, eso me queda de experiencia- dijo ella y en vista de que no veía movimiento en él le esbozó la pregunta- Me podrías dar mis interiores?

-No...

-Qué?... Rick, deja el fastidio!- dijo ella bastante seria.

-Pues moléstate si quieres- dijo él introduciendo el interior de ella en el bolsillo de su pantalón-... Pero me gusta pensar que estás así...

-Rick, deja el sadismo! –le dijo ella aún más seria- dame mis malditos pantys!

Él tomó el portafolios de trabajo de Lisa en su mano la rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso profundo apaciguando la molestia de su esposa.

-Estando así podemos hacer algunas travesuras más en el carro, no crees?

-Eres un maldito horny!- dijo ella con una aparente molestia y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho-... Devuélveme mis interiores...No pretendo salir así!

-Te dije que no...

-Devuelvelos ahora!- ella hizo un movimiento para tratar de meter su mano en el bolsillo de él y obtener su prenda, pero él le agarró la mano antes de que Lisa reaccionara.

-Vamos!...Jajaja!- Él la haló fuertemente por su mano mientras en la otra llevaba el portafolio de ella y salieron hacia la recepción.

-Rick, no!

.

Al salir se percataron que Kim y Vanesa se encontraban aún en su puesto retocándose con el maquillaje y terminando de arreglar sus carteras para retirarse.

-Hola chicas!...Adiós chicas!...- dijo Rick llevando consigo a Lisa "sin pantaletas".

-Capitán Hunter, le sucede algo?- preguntó Kim algo indignada.

-Te sucede algo a ti, teniente Young?... Te noto tensa...-Respondió Rick con una sonrisita pícara al saber que Kim había sido víctima de él y Lisa.

-Es que jamás me di cuenta cuando llegó, capitán Hunter... No se anunció, ni tampoco me llamó para anotarlo en agenda, no sabía que tenían reunión.... Mi jefa podría pensar que no hago bien mi trabajo!

-Sabes que siempre vendré sin anunciarme para sorprender a mi mujer... Además, llegaré con alevosía, premeditación y ganas de fastidiar a todo el mundo, principalmente a ustedes, las "tres conejas", aunque aquí falta Sammy- dijio Rick viendo a todos lados con una gran risa.... Así que acostúmbrate!

-Rick!- dijo Lisa cara de asombro.

-Uggh....Cómo dijo?- Kim sentía que Rick seguía siendo el mismo insolente del tacnec y más llamándolas "conejas"-...Pero es que...Uy!.. Solamente que... Ay, olvídenlo!....

-Kim te debo una disculpa....Te invito unas copas de vino en la semana-...dijo Lisa.

-Nada de eso, Señora Hunter!... Todavía no puedes tomar licor, amor... Recuerda que aún estás lactando al bebé- dijo Rick en una respuesta instantánea...

-Upss, es cierto!... Entonces que sea unas Petit-Cola con bocadillos.... Las espero... Adiós!...-dijo Lisa mientras Rick la jalaba hacia el elevador.

-Allí estaremos!- dijo Kim mientras Vanesa le decía con una mirada que ella hubiera ganado la apuesta.

-Esos dos no tienen remedio...- dijo Kim

*

* * *

*

-Pero cómo puedes andarte pavoneando con esas estúpidas en la base?- gritó Sammy en su residencia.

-Vamos, Sammy... Sabes que solo estoy contigo- respondió Jimmy acostado en el sillón mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto.

-No creas que soy idiota!... Tú y esos dos imbéciles de Kevin y Tony se la pasan coqueteándole a las chicas.

-Yo?... Eso no es cierto!

-Que no es cierto?... Ni siquiera me habías dicho que mañana hay una fiesta en "El Oso" para celebrar la llegada de un viejo idiota de la Cruz del Sur!

-Sammy, a esa celebración vamos a ir en su mayoría hombres... Será un ambiente cargado de testosterona. Porqué mejor no te dedicas a ir al salón de belleza con tus amigas de Terranova.

-Queeeeé?- Sammy estaba a punto de explotar.

-Cierto!... Todos en la base dicen que los traseritos más lindos están allá.

-Cómo puedes decirme eso?... Me tratas como si fuera una cabeza hueca!

-Vamos, Sammy- dijo él poniéndose de pie y tomándola por la cintura- Claro que no eres una cabeza hueca, eres hermosa... Una de las chicas más bellas y populares de la armada y me siento orgulloso de ser tu novio.

El acarició su largo cabello castaño claro, y luego bajó hasta su cintura para descansar su mano en el trasero de ella. Luego miró firmemente el bello rostro de Sammy. Ella ya no era aquella niña de años atrás. Ahora era toda una mujer sumamente bella y capaz de provocar el deseo de cualquier hombre.

-Vayamos al cuarto- dijo él

-Claro que no!... Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, señor Skull-4?.... Solo físico!... Solo un rostro y un trasero!...

-Sammy, por favor, no empieces!- añadió él separándose de ella.

-Es la verdad, Jim!... Siempre que peleamos arreglamos nuestras diferencias con sexo!... Nunca puedo conversar contigo ni decirte que a veces me siento como un objeto sexual!

-Sabes que no es cierto!... Tenemos más de dos años de relación, no sé que demonios quieres de mí. Tú misma decidiste que no viviéramos juntos para que no te "asfixiara", lo recuerdas?

-En parte para ver tu reacción... y reaccionaste encantado!

-Oh, por favor!... Esta conversación ya me está aburriendo!

-Lo que a mi me aburre es que me mientas, Harlow!

-De qué estás hablando, Porter?

-Sé que tú y esos dos idiotas invitaron a unas chicas a ir mañana a "El Oso"!... Sé todo lo que pasó hoy en Base Macross; La discusión del coronel Po con el amigo del capitán Hunter, la pelea de Oats con Hiro, y que tú y esos dos idiotas se citaron con unas chicas...Quieres que te diga los nombres de las chicas?

-Samantha Porter, acaso me estás espiando?

-No te hagas el dolido para excusarte por la traición que pensabas hacerme!... Sé todo lo que pretenden hacer....

-Te apuesto que quien te vino con el chisme fue ese marica de Charles Mackinnon!... Dile a ese gay con complejo de _"Elton Jhon"_ y _"Freddy Mercury"_ que se prepare porque mañana le voy a patear su trasero de travesti!...

-Pues Charly no me lo dijo!...

-Ahora me vas a negar que _"Liberace"_ te fue con el chisme!

-Por si no sabías, Tara, la que va a salir con Tony, es hermana de Betany, quién trabaja conmigo en Terranova!

-Pe...pero no es como piensas!

-Qué no es como pienso?... Te voy a decir algo, Jimmy, podré tener mis defectos, pero jamás he salido en son de cita con otra persona que no seas tú, y menos a un bar frente a tus compañeros.

-Son solo unas amigas....

-Y se supone que yo soy tu novia!

-Estás formando un escándalo por algo idiota!, Pensé que sería aburrido para ti ir a esa celebración.

-Entonces porqué no me lo dijiste desde un principio. Preferiste mentirme. Además, en tal caso hubieras ido solo!

-Son compañeras de trabajo! No te comportes como una niña!

-Si crees que merezco esa humillación, entonces adelante... Ve con esa estúpida con la que pretendes ir... Pero eso sí, a mí no me verás jamás!...

-Eso es lo que quieres que haga?…

-No me juegues a la doble psicología Harlow!

-Solías ser diferente, pero cada día te vuelves más obsesiva!

-Eres un cínico! Ahora vete, quiero estar sola!- dijo ella encerrándose en el cuarto.

*

* * *

*

Luego de cenar y darse una ducha juntos, Rick y Lisa veían televisión en su cuarto junto al pequeño Roy. Tenían la laptop encendida a un costado de su gran cama. Lisa cambiaba los canales con el control y decidieron dejarlo en la parte final del noticiero. Rick, tendido sobre tres almohadones tenía al bebé boca abajo sobre su pecho. Él le acariciaba su espalda.

-Lisa, qué crees que quiera ser Roy cuando grande?

-Creo que ingresará a las RDF.

-Porqué estás tan segura.

-Por nosotros. Todo lo que lo rodea es de la milicia...-dijo ella haciendo unos movimientos sobre el teclado.

Rick sonrió. Su sueño era que su bebé fuera un gran piloto de combate como él... Y que algún día fuera el líder Skull.

-No tengo mensajes, cariño?- Él le había pedido a Lisa que le revisara el correo mientras terminaba de dormir a Roy.

-Solo unos reportes del **Capitán Jacques Rowling de la base de Alaska** pidiéndote una opinión sobre los nuevos veritech que desea solicitar para aumentar la flota... Y otro del **Capitán Raimond Eckless de la Base de Darwin en Australia** que dice así: _Rick, tienes muchísimo tiempo sin aparecerte por acá, amigo, y el alto mando australiano desea que hagas una visita, aunque sea informal, eso le subiría el ánimo a los muchos reclutas que desean conocerte porque eres su inspiración. O es que acaso le temes a los cocodrilos?... Espero tu respuesta, Rai._

-Yo?... No se habrá equivocado al escribir?... Quizás Eckless en vez de "inspiración" quiso decir que soy la "perdición"... Esos reclutas no han visto lo odioso que soy.

-Jajaja!...Cocodrilos!... En serio, cariño- Dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Eres ejemplo para mucho. Sabes, hoy estuve viendo tu curriculum en Internet y me sentí la mujer más orgullosa del planeta... Soy muy afortunada al tener un esposo como tú, señor "perdición".

-De veras?... Sube mi ego!... Dime como soy...

-Valiente, inteligente.

-Mmmm... no está mal!

-Detallista, tierno, dulce, guapo...

-Esas cualidades me gustan!... Además tengo que estar a la altura de la espectacular esposa que tengo- Ella le dio otro beso.

-Sabes cual fue tu problema en los tiempos en que tú y yo peleábamos como dos energúmenos?

-Mmmmm!... Que a escondidas te deseaba a con una locura salvaje mientras tú me tratabas como un aborigen troglodita?

-Estabas acostumbrado a que todas esas chicas tontas que conociste cuando ganabas esos premios de vuelo se la pasaban diciéndote lo lindo y encantador que eras con tu cara de niño bueno...-dijo ella pasándole la mano por su cabello rebelde-... Y sobre lo de troglodita salvaje, sí lo pensé, jajaja!

-Grrrr... Ahora que acuesto a Roy pagarás por esa insolencia- dijo el con una mirada de felino.

-Y volviendo al tema...- dijo ella para disipar la creciente excitación de su esposo-...sobre todo me gusta que eres muy disciplinado en tu trabajo.

-Debo serlo!... Sabes cariño-... bebé Roy se movió un poco y Rick lo cambió de posición, poniéndolo boca arriba con su cabecita apoyada en su brazo izquierdo-... Hoy fue un día algo intenso en la base.

-Qué pasó?

-Oats resultó un fiasco en nuestra práctica de Kick Boxing, Lo derribé en menos de 15 minutos.... Pienso que está deprimido por algo, y me parece que es porque Randal no quiere regresar con él.

-Oh, pobre Michael... Pero él también ha tenido la culpa, mientras andaba con Izzy se la pasaba con sus amigos de fiesta en fiesta y la dejaba sola... Quien no quiere atender a su pareja, mejor que se quedo solo!

-Pero eso no fue todo... Luego, el demente coronel Po insultó a Ryu acusándolo de quitarle los alumnos... Lo hubieras visto...Jamás pensé que ese cascarrabias se pusiera como una niña cuando le quitan las muñecas, jajaja!

-Que actitud más ridícula!

-Al principio me dio mucha risa y traté de tomarlo por el lado amable, pero luego se "monstruoseó"... Sus insultos subieron de tono y lo tuve que ubicar.

-Se monstruo qué?

-Se monstruo-seó, del verbo monstruosear... osea que al perder la calma se convirtió en monstruo. Puedes buscar ese término en el diccionario de Aaron Tanner, jajaja!

-Uy, que términos los de ustedes.... Y Ryu como reaccionó?

-Tú sabes que él es un "gentleman" de las artes psicológicas...Así que lo ignoró.

-No podía esperar menos de él.

-Hay más.... Oats y Hiro se agarraron a trompadas.

-Dios!... Pero que está pasando en la base?.... Acaso fue por Izzy?

-Creo que sí. La pobre estaba furiosa con gana de darle de patadas a los dos, y ni te digo de Miriya. Tú sabes que algo que no tolera Mir es la indisciplina dentro del área...

-Cuanto alboroto!... Qué hiciste al respecto?

-Les puse un ultimátum. O se controlan, o los suspenderé sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-Me parece bien, Rick... La disciplina no se te debe ir de las manos. Suficiente con los Ghosts.

-Eso es lo que más me indigna de Oats!- dijo Rick molesto-... Y Hess no se queda atrás! Lisa, si ellos no cambian su comportamiento, me veré en la penosa necesidad de relevarlos de sus puestos... El Skull tiene un prestigio. Ellos son excelentes pilotos, pero, Dios! me están haciendo llegar al límite...

-La verdad es que tus tenientes son bastante tremendos.

-No sé que diablos hacer!... Son grandes pilotos!....Quisiera saber tu opinión.

-Estás actuando bien Rick... Necesitan un jalón de orejas.... Si te hacen una travesura más, te sugiero que les des un escarmiento contundente para que de esa manera toquen fondo y así sepan valorar el escuadrón en el que están y el excelente jefe que tienen... Si con todo y ese escarmiento no aprenden, entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Claro, así lo haré!

Era todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Usualmente cuando tenía duda sobre algún tema militar, Rick consultaba con Lisa. Él respetaba la experiencia, determinación y capacidad de análisis de su esposa....Cuando coincidían totalmente en algo, él sabía entonces cómo proceder.

-Y luego de eso se terminó la función?- preguntó Lisa volviendo al tema de los incidentes del día.

-Sí... Antes que Kylie se desmayara y tuviera que salir cargándola hasta la clínica.

-Queeeeé?....Pero ella está bien?

-Debe estarlo. Boyce quiso hacerle unos análisis pero ella no accedió alegando que su problema es que se le baja el azúcar.

-De veras?... Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo una vez que el Trío, Claudia y Kylie me acompañaron al mall cuando yo aún estaba embarazada, ella se sintió algo mal por el mismo problema, y lo que hizo fue comer muchos chocolates durante todo el trayecto.

-Que padecimiento tan extravagante.

-Qué lástima.

-Qué cosa?

-Por un momento pensé que podría estar embarazada- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

-Qué?... Embarazada?....de Ryu?

-Claro que de Ryu!... Es con Ryu con quien ella se acuesta, no?...Y hasta donde todos sabemos llevan saliendo bastante tiempo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto... Hubiera sido grandioso para ellos. Sobre todo para el viejo sensei.

-Oh, Rick, tengo tanto tiempo sin practicar Tai-Chi... Creo que Ryu no tendrá tiempo de seguir entrenándome. Con eso de que tiene que dar clases en la base y luego dirigir las clases del abuelo...

-El viejo Hisamori ya está mejor. Creo que pronto retomará sus clases.

-De veras?... Qué raro que Ryu no me ha avisado. No sé porqué, pero últimamente no tiene tiempo para mis clases.

-Si él está muy ocupado yo te puedo dar esas clases... Tai chi es fácil.

-Bromeas?... Así nunca terminaré de aprender!

-Acaso dudas de mi capacidad para enseñarte?

-Rick, la últimas veces que intentaste darme clases aquí en casa, terminamos haciendo el amor a la mitad del entrenamiento!

-Es que eso es el _complemento_ del entrenamiento al _estilo _de la _era_ _Meijí_...

-Qué gracioso!.. Así no se puede, Hunter!

-Casualmente hace unos días llegó donde los Hisamori un chico como de 11 años llamado Daisuke que es conocido de ellos. Parece que lo van a adoptar en el doyo como ayudante.

-Eso los mantendría a ambos un poco más despejados... La vida es bastante idónica, no crees?

-Porqué lo dices?- Preguntó él tomando un grueso mechón del cabello de Lisa y girándolo circularmente con su dedo índice como quien hace un rulo.

-Porque tiempo atrás yo presenté a Kylie con Ryu, y ahora debo enterarme de mi maestro por ella... La vida es así... Tú conociste a Ryu, luego lo conocí yo, después lo conoció Khylie, e instantáneamente la vida de ella tomó un rumbo tan inesperado como hermoso después de tantos años de tristeza... Me alegro por los dos.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, Lisa...Todavía hay veces que no lo creo... es decir que tú y yo.... ya sabes.... Tú has sentido lo mismo?

-También he sentido lo mismo, Rick... En ocasiones cuando despierto en las mañanas y aún duermes, te toco suavemente para saber que en realidad estás aquí conmigo.

El tomó la mano de ella y la jaló a su lado. Le dio un apasionado beso. Luego ella se recostó juntó a él...Él colocó al bebé suavemente en el regazo de Lisa. Así él pudo pasar su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza de ella y con su brazo izquierdo los abrazaba amorosamente a los dos, ella y el bebé.

-Lisa, ustedes son lo más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida... Mi esposa y mi hijo... Los amo demasiado.

.

Ahora los tres tenían los ojos cerrados. El bebé que dormía placidamente envuelto en la amor que sentían sus padres hacia él y entre ellos mismos, y ellos rogando que el tiempo se detuviera y vivir ese paraíso casi perfecto en el que se encontraban. El lapso continuó hasta que Lisa hizo un comentario algo temerario.

-Pensé que lo mejor en tu vida había sido el "Mockingbird"- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Queeeé?, jajajaja!... Ya ni me acordaba del viejo pajarraco de acero... Creo que pare ese entonces yo tendría un poco más de 18 años y una mentalidad tan madura como la de un pollo... Pobre amigo, ganamos 8 campeonatos consecutivos de vuelo y resultó siendo un pedazo de chatarra... Lisa, como se te ocurre hacer esa comparación tan horrorosamente ridícula?- preguntó él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Sabía que te reirías... y me encanta verte sonreír... Además, todos tuvimos nuestro lado inmaduro.

-Sí sobre todo yo!... Mira que entrar a las RDF para divertirme volando junto a Roy y para rescatar a Minmei, jajajaja!

-Eso no me hace gracia!- dijo Lisa con una aparente indignación-...Mira que solo preocuparte por una descerebrada cuando había que pensar en toda una fortaleza!

-Oh, Lili, no estarás celosa!...- A veces solía decirle así, "Lili". Sobre todo en sus momentos más íntimos. Solo él la había llamado de esa manera...

-Es cierto... Ambos eran insoportables!.. Ella haciéndose la exquisita y tu detrás como si fueras _James Bond_.

-Preciosa, eso fue en la época del _Tiranosaurio Rex_... Ahora estamos en la época de _Barney_, jajaja!

-Sí, pero sabes que bastante que me hizo sufrir esa _Baby Bop..._ -dijo ella haciendo que Rick estallara aun más en la risa.

-Me encanta cuando me celas...Siempre me gustó.

-Soy patética...Siempre me salgo por la tangente y la verdad es que no te puedo criticar cuando yo.... -Ella prefirió no terminar mencionar aquello, pero ya era muy tarde. Pare ese entonces la sonrisa de Rick se había transformado en mueca.

-...Claro... termina de decirlo... Tu ingresaste a las RDF para reencontrarte con Karl Riber en Marte y luego casarse, vivir felices y comer perdices!... Tú y ese _Hombre Nuclear... _- dijo Rick en un tono algo irritado.

-Oh, vamos, Rick... Eso fue diferente.

-Claro, tu desfallecías por ese _Mister Perfect_... Karl Riber el más abnegado, el más valiente, el mejor capitán: piloto de veritech y científico a la vez... Ah, se me olvidaba, con look de artista de cine incluido... Wow!... Hasta yo me hubiera casado con Riber!-dijo Rick con ironía.

-Rick, no hables así...Riber es un difunto.

-Si, pero odio pensar que tú también ibas a ser una "difunta" por él...- La mirada de Rick se tornó azul intensa, casi violeta cuando la miraba. Ella palideció.

-Esas ridiculeces ya quedaron en el pasado!...-dijo Lisa para salir del tema... Y sobre lo otro, pues, no entramos a la milicia por los fines por la que toda gente cuerda debiera entrar, como el rango, el ser un As, el ser ejemplo de heroísmo, o el quedar en la historia... Entramos a la milicia simplemente por amor, y ya!... Pero tú y yo hemos logrado mucho más dentro de las RDF que cualquiera.

-Para mí todas esas cosas que mencionaste son lo de menos comparado con el presente que vivo... Porque tú vives!... Quizás tú sí entraste por amor, total estabas comprometida, pero por mi parte te aclaro que yo no entré a las RDF por amor!... Yo entré por gran una ilusión que confundí con amor... En ese entonces lo único que yo quería era tener una compañía, alguien por quien luchar, qué me despidiera todas las mañanas y que me esperara cuando regresara y más aún cuando Max y Miriya se casaron... Ellos siempre se apoyaban y estaban juntos mientras yo no tenía a nadie con quien compartir...Entonces me sentí aún más solo.

-Oh Rick...

-El amor verdadero lo conocí después, contigo, Lili... cuando no podía mirarte a los ojos porque mi corazón daba un vuelco, cuando solo quería escuchar tu voz aunque fuera discutiendo por el tacnec, cuando soñé mil veces con hacerte mía, besarte, abrazarte aún cuando pensaba que tú no me amabas por ser poca cosa para ti... y cuando mi corazón se estremeció de dolor al decirme que te ibas... Yo pensé que definitivamente yo no te importaba

-Rick, cielo, yo...

-...Sabes Lisa, el amor que siento por ti lo reafirmé con esas bellas sensaciones que sentí en lo más profundo de mi corazón cuando nació nuestro hijo....-dijo él firmemente.

-Rick...eso fue tan hermoso

-Así es, señora Hunter...En mi vida existe un A.L y un D.L.... Un antes y un después de Lisa... El antes me parece horrible, pero tantos sucesos inauditos en mi vida valieron el Después, porque el presente es mi gloria, mi paraíso, mi fantasía hecha realidad a tu lado. Por ti y por Roy es que lucho todos los días.

Lisa no sabía que responder antes ese cúmulo de verborrea poética tan espectacularmente hermosa salido de los bellos labios de Rick... Sus palabras la habían cautivado. Ella no sabía si llorar, reír, abrazarlo o sencillamente ir a acostar al bebé plácidamente en su cuna y regresar al cuarto para demostrarle a su esposo cuánto lo amaba.

-Rick, yo...

-...Nadie me conoce como tú, Lili...- Él tocaba el cabello de su esposa con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la empezó a acariciar por el torso, la cintura y el muslo izquierdo de ella, quien llevaba un cortísima camiseta de tirantes que dejaba parte de su estómago afuera, y unos ajustadísimos pantalones cortos de dormir de algodón- Solo tú me conoces en todo sentido... Sabes quién soy, lo que siento, lo que quiero y hasta lo que pienso.

-Precioso, me voy a poner más sentimental...-decía ella tocándole el rostro- Sabes que no hay que insistir mucho para que estalle en lágrimas-... Ella daba gracias que Roy estuviera allí para impedir momentáneamente que terminaran haciendo el amor como dos locos. Así podrían hablar más sobre sus sentimientos más profundos... Lo otro podría esperar.

-En las noches mientras duermes yo te abrazo más fuerte, para reafirmar que te tengo... No podría soportar perderte... que te fueras de mi lado... No podría vivir sin ti, amor. Ustedes son mi razón de vivir- dijo Rick dándole un pequeño beso a Roy en su cabecita.

-Te amo tanto, Rick que a veces siento que voy a estallar de amor.

-Siempre he creído que el destino se confabuló para que estuviéramos juntos... Sabes, quizá nunca te lo comenté, pero aquella vez que Exedore vino como enviado para las negociaciones zentraedis él notó algo en ti y en mí... El día que nos casamos el me comentó que en aquel entonces él y Breetai pensaban que nosotros éramos lo que ellos llaman entes complementarios. Como especie de unidades que aunque nacen separadas y tienen caracteres y sentidos opuestos, vienen de una misma matriz y al final se complementan... por lo que siempre, siempre Lili, permanecerán unidas.

-Es tan hermoso lo que me dices!... Es increíble que hasta Exedore y Breetai se hayan dado cuenta de eso.... Entonces se unen a la lista junto al capitán Global, Claudia, Roy, Max y Miriya, las chicas del puente, el Dr. Lang y todo el mundo que sabía que nos queríamos.

-Imagino que hasta Dolza lo sospechaba... Qué increíble!... y yo como un estúpido jugando al distraído.

-Pero ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos y que este bebé que duerme como un osito está con nosotros- dijo Lisa tocándole la espalda a Roy.

-Cuando vamos a tener otro bebé?

-Rick!, no seas necio!... Esperemos a que Roy tenga al menos tres años.

-Mmmm... Sabes, quiero tener una familia grande. Eso es lo que siempre he querido. Yo siempre me aburrí de ser hijo único... Luego me pasó lo que me temí, mis padres murieron y yo me quedé solo. La única compañía que tuve era el Sempai... No quisiera que a Roy le pasara lo mismo... Quisiera que sus hermanos y él siempre se apoyaran en las buenas y las malas.

-A mi me sucedió igual que a ti... Yo tampoco quisiera que Roy estuviera solo.

-Qué te parece si tenemos un _"Brady Bunch"...._

-"Brady Bunch"?... Qué es eso?

-Una serie de los años setenta que retransmitieron en el canal local en California cuando yo era niño... Se trata de una pareja que tenían ocho hijos... Claro que si no podemos tener ocho, por lo menos seis o siete hijos estarían bien.

-Queeeé?.... Estás delirando!... Se nota que no tienes idea de lo que es parir!

-Bueno, al menos cuatro o tres hijos, no te parece?

-Dos o tres me parecen más razonable... Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-Lisa, tenemos bastante tiempo sin salir los tres juntos. Este domingo ambos lo tenemos libre. Qué tal si nos vamos a pasear al Mall con el bebé en coche. Así puedo presumir a mi hijo frente a todos... Hacemos compras, comemos algo y después cuando regresamos vemos una tanda de películas de Disney.

-Me parece genial!... Tenemos tiempo que no pasamos juntos los tres un día entero.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de acostar al campeón!- dijo Rick tomando delicadamente al bebé- Lo haré yo...

-Voy a la cocina por unas galletas Óreo y un vaso de leche. Se te antoja?

-Claro!

*

* * *

*

El capitán Global se extrañó de recibir una llamada de Emil Lang casi a las once de la noche. De pronto sintió algo de alarma, pues a esa hora solo recibía llamadas de urgencias por ataques zentraedis.

-_Henry, es Emil._

-Qué sucede, Emil?

_-Disculpa si te desperté, pero tenemos un problema._

-Algún atentado?

_-No... Es sobre nuestro prospecto._

-Ya lo encontraron?... Diablos, no me digas que está muerto!

_-No, no lo está... Pero tiene problemas._

Lang le explicó la situación y Global vio necesario el empezar a mover sus fichas dentro del juego estratégico en que se encontraba envuelto

-Bien, entonces mañana mismo hablaré con el capitán Hunter.

.

Luego de la conversación con Lang, Global se sentó en su gran silla de terciopelo y prendió su pipa mientras en su mano sostenía un trago de whiskey que se acababa de servir. Él confiaba en tener un capitán que por lo menos le llegara a los talones a Rick Hunter...

Tenía a uno perfecto para el nuevo escuadrón y no permitiría que Maistroff o Leonard metieran a un cualquiera que pudiera desestabilizar los escuadrones o que dificultara la importante misión que él tenía planeada para Rick y Lisa... Suficiente con Edwards y sus intrigas.

_A veces me gustaría jubilarme de una buena vez y poder disfrutar de mañanas frescas bajo el cielo de Nebraska, y atardeceres cubiertos de anaranjados junto a.... Bueno, por lo menos ella se entretiene en su bar... Pero qué hubiera sido de nosotros?...-_ pensó Global adentrado en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos y luego hablé en voz alta para sí mismo...

-Tal vez hubiera estado rodeado de nietos, en compañía de mi pipa, y de un buen libro de _Truman Capote_ o quizás leyendo _"20,000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino"_ de _Verne, _imaginándome en una fragata que bordea la costa sudeste de América, sin incidentes, atravesando el _Estrecho de Magallanes_ a la altura del _Cabo de las Vírgenes_... Pero no, sigo aquí de masoquista, lidiando diariamente con seres desgarbados y llenos de ambiciones personales....

-Que diferente hubiera sido si Donald Hayes siguiera vivo!... Estoy seguro que la maldita Cruz del Sur no hubiera tomado la envergadura que tiene ahora...

El wiskey se había acabado y Global volvió a llenar su vaso.

-Me pregunto si a estas alturas hubiera pensado igual que yo... Al menos hubiera disfrutado a su nieto... Y sobre su yerno... Bueno, esa es otra historia, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta que Rick Hunter es un héroe nato que indirectamente ha cambiado el rumbo de la historia de las RDF.... Confío en él tanto como lo hizo Donald con Roy Fokker... Y ciertamente Donald no se equivocó.

-_Roy Fokker... Jack Archer, Shin Kudo, Rick Hunter_... Los cuatro Ases, el del corazón rojo, el del trébol, el del corazón negro y el del diamante... -Vislumbró sus figuras en su mente, sus voces llegaron hasta él como truenos relampagueantes que acompañaban una tormenta eléctrica y en el fondo, varias naves esquivando aquellos relámpagos.

Tomó su vaso, lo revolvió un poco para que el hielo tomara su punto perfecto junto al alcohol y brindó.

-A tu salud, Donald Hayes…

*

* * *

*

_-Rick!_

_-Roy, hermano!... Dónde estamos?_

_-En la isla del Génesis._

_-En la isla qué?... Oye, y esa nave que tienes al lado?_

_-Es mía._

_-Es muy antigua, creo que es un F-14 Tomcat de la US Airforce!... Roy, eso fue hace mucho, cuando estabas en los Jolly Rogers!... Qué haces con esa nave descontinuada?_

_-Es la que tengo ahora donde estoy... Si quieres puedo conseguirte tu Mockingbird, y así volamos juntos._

_-Eso es el pasado! No me interesa usar esa estúpida nave!... Roy que está sucediendo?_

_-Ves ese veritech que está a tu lado?... Es tuyo!_

_-Se ve diferente... Aquí dice __**VF-0**__... Roy, esta no es mi nave, yo no llegué a pilotear un Veritech Zero!_

_-Eso crees?... Estás seguro?_

_-Claro que sí!... Tú mismo me lo contaste cuando me escribías en tus cartas sobre tus compañeros que volaron ese tipo de nave!... De los que conozco y están en la armada solo tú, Vince Grant, Archer, Edwards y tu amigo Shin Kudo manejaron un Zero._

_-Este veritech Zero es tuyo, Rick, no insistas!_

_-Te digo que no!... Ese no es mi veritech!... Mis veritechs han sido los VF-1A, VF-1J, y VF-1S, y he sido piloto de pruebas en los VF-1D y VF-1R.... No trates de engañarme!...._

_-Veo que eres suspicaz_

_-Contéstame, Roy!... De quién es esa nave?_

_-Debes encontrar a su dueño_

_-Roy, esta nave está toda manchada de sangre!_

_-Mírate Rick_

_-Estoy manchado de sangre también!_

_-La nave clama por su dueño, Rick... Encuéntralo!_

_-Pero... yo no sé.... Roy, tienes la espalda manchada de sangre igual que yo!...Vamos a morir!_

_-Yo ya morí, Rick_

_-No, no es cierto... Roy!_

_-Adiós Rick_

_-Roy, Roy espera!.... Roy!_

_._

Rick se incorporó y quedó sentado en su cama con su pecho expuesto y sus piernas aún cubiertas bajo las finas sábanas de seda. Eran las tres de la mañana. Pese al aire acondicionado del cuarto, que ayudaba a amortiguar las altas temperaturas del verano, él sentía la húmeda traspiración en su cara y su torso.

-Amor, que te sucede?... Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó Lisa.

-Lisa... -él colocó la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella, apenas palpando con su mejilla el contorno de los senos desnudos de su esposa.

-Ya pasó, cielo, fue solo un mal sueño. Ella le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

-Pero fue tan real... Era Roy... El me pedía algo que no logré entender.

-Estás sudando mucho. Te buscaré un vaso de agua.

Lisa se levantó de la cama y él pudo distinguir su bella figura desnuda mientras se colocaba el camisón y su largo cabello cayéndole como cascada sobre su espalda. Amor y deseo se veía en sus ojos mientras la observaba... Él sentía en el fondo de su corazón que era demasiado afortunado de que ella fuera suya y que siempre lo acompañara en los buenos y malos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama. Estaba desnudo. Caminó hacia el enorme ventanal del cuarto que hacía de pared y que dividía ese aposento con el gran patio trasero. Abrió las cortinas. Desde allí podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua de la piscina de su casa.

-Roy... hermano, que quieres decirme?- No era la primera vez que tenía aquella pesadilla-... Usualmente a esa misma hora y cuando recordaba algo de su pasado.

Sentía nostalgia por su amigo. Estaba seguro que a estas alturas Roy estaría casado con Claudia y con al menos un par de hijos... _Hubiera sentado cabeza, de seguro. Ya no hubiera andado por allí conquistando damiselas_...-pensó... Roy era lo único que extrañaba de su pasado.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- le dijo Lisa interrumpiendo los mismos y dándole el vaso de agua... Solo se tomó la mitad y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche que yacía junto a él.

-Solo un centavo valen mis pensamientos, Lili?- preguntó él, haciéndose el ofendido y aún con la vista en la piscina.

-Eh... un real?- dijo ella para animarlo-... Aunque si hablamos de la fascinante visión de verte desnudo con ese espectacular cuerpo frente a la ventana con los reflejos de la luna sobre tu rostro, entonces te puedo ofrecer un millón de Euros... Así como estás eres como un orgasmo para la vista...

Él sonrió... Ella siempre sabía cómo hacer para disipar sus desasosiegos más apremiantes... Aunque tuviera mil y una pesadillas, si despertaba a su lado viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes, todo valdría la pena.

-Crees que los muertos pueden enviarnos mensajes?- preguntó Rick

-Todo en la vida es posible, amor...-Ella seguía a su lado con sus manos sobre los hombros de él... -Antes yo era muy incrédula, pero luego de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido a lo largo de estos años, me atrevo a pensar que cualquier mensaje del más allá también debe ser atendido. Incluyendo los mensajes de Roy.

-El _**VF-0**_... Ese fue el veritech que vi.

-El VF-0?... Ese modelo fue descontinuado hace tiempo- Respondió Lisa.

-Fue el primer veritech realmente oficial que se usó luego de la caída del Macross... Y fue la primera nave que utilizó Roy, luego de dejar los Jolly Rogers.

-Recuerdo esa época vagamente. Mi padre reclutó a Roy.... Él confiaba muchísimo en él y lo propuso a Global... Para ese entonces Roy formaba parte del renombrado y temido escuadrón _VF-84 del USS Nimitz, _portaviones que también dirigió mi padre. Él sabía que Roy había cazado los cielos en _Tomcats F-14_, luego _Executioners Z-6_, adecuados para la nueva línea de producción de _Peregrine Z-9A_... Hasta que llegó la nueva estrella de Lang, el **_FV-0_**... El sería el primer descendiente del nuevo linaje de Veritechs.

-Fue la primera nave que Roy sintió verdaderamente como suya. El mismo pintó las calaveras del Skull como presagiando que alguna vez sería el capitán de ese escuadrón que empezaba a formarse. Aún sin un capitán formal. Una vez me dijo que la idea de las calaveras fue de tu padre- dijo Rick.

-Mi padre siempre le atrajo todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mar, sobre todo las historias de piratas. Roy se sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo. Mi padre hubiera hecho lo que fuera para complacerlo y amarrarlo a las RDF, luego algo extraño sucedió porque cuando Roy y yo realizamos las pruebas de cara al liderato del Skull, fue en un **_VF-1A_**. De la noche a la mañana descontinuaron al _**VF-0.**_

-Ciertamente Roy me sigue haciendo falta.

-Y te seguirá haciendo falta, Rick...- Él se sorprendió al oír esa respuesta mientras ella colocaba su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Rick, justo sobre su corazón-... Roy Fokker es irremplazable. Para mucha gente dejó un vacío donde no se puede tocar fondo y donde solo se encuentra consuelo en la resignación....Para mi padre el perder a Roy Fokker fue como perder a un hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo y que quiso tener... Para ti, fue y seguirá siendo tu ídolo, y estoy segura que él debe estar orgulloso de ti dondequiera que esté, porque tú lo haz igualado con creces... Y sobre el tema del VF-0, cuando te sientas dispuesto podría ayudarte a buscar la información para recabar pezquisas.

-Lisa...

Sus ojos profundamente azules alejaron la melancolía y al verla reflejaron amor y un gran deseo. Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la miró igualmente con una ternura infinita. Luego el tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, la acercó y besó sus labios. Ella podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de él a través de la delgadísima tela de su camisón. Al separarse él desabrochó aquella prenda, evidenciando la desnudez de ella y la condujo de la mano, hacia la cama donde le demostró con hechos cuánto la amaba y deseaba... y ella le demostró lo mismo.

*

* * *

*

Eran las siete horas. Rick había recibido la llamada a su celular a eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando aún descansaba tibio y plácido en los brazos de Lisa, prensado a su pecho y sientiendo la calidez de sus femeninos senos y el perfumado aroma de su largo cabello...

Aquella interrupción le disgustó a Rick... Se suponía que debía entrar a las nueve horas, pero tratándose de Global todo era posible. Se dió una ducha de agua helada para que lo despertara bien y apenas tomó café y una rosquilla.

-Almirante Global, el capitán Hunter está aquí- indicó el asistente.

-Dígale que pase.

-Señor!- dijo él cuadrándose.

-Buenos días, capitán, siéntese.

-Lo hice llamar por varios motivos. Primero, cómo va la preparación para la misión de Guyana.

-Noventa y siete por ciento de avance, Señor. Solo estamos esperando un nuevo contingente de Tomahawks que estarán llegando hoy en la tarde desde el satélite fábrica. Por lo demás, Los escuadrones Alpha y Delta están listos, al igual que la organización de los convoys. El arribo a Guantánamo será el martes y para el viernes deberán estar con Di Pascuale. Estando allá, el capitan Wolf será el encargado de coordinar la misión.

Global esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Confiaba en Rick Hunter como en la nicotina que depositaba en su pipa. Cada vez se convencía más que sería un gran estratega con un don de mando innato y que comandaría las RDF tal como lo tenía previsto, aunque el propio Rick desconociera aún el tamaño de su enorme potencial.

-Bien, lo segundo es que quería informarle personalmente que la reunión de hoy para presentación, postulación y selección de los comandos de los nuevos escuadrones ha sido aplazada. Hemos logrado posponerla porque del bando de la Cruz del Sur no hay el suficiente calibre para presentar una postulación a la altura de la nuestra.

-Disculpe?... Algún motivo en específico?

-Sí, mi propuesta y la del doctor Lang tiene un gran problema y no solo creemos, sino que estamos seguros que usted es el único capaz de poner orden en esto.

-En su propuesta y la del Dr. Lang?... Pero, de qué manera?

-Usted conoce a esa persona, Rick- Global tomó un cartapacio sin nombre y se lo entregó al líder Skull.

En él estaba escrita toda la reseña militar de la persona, sus logros, medallas, condecoraciones y demás... Rick se asombró, aquella persona venía casi de los tiempos de Roy Fokker. Además, tenía dieciséis medallas, tan solo cinco menos que Rick, y seis premios especiales....

-Vaya, no está nada mal este sujeto- dijo Rick- Quien seguía viendo el trabajo de aquella persona en aquel expediente que carecía de nombre alguno.

_Líder de fuerzas especiales contra malcontentos orientales, Líder de fuerzas anti-terroristas de medio oriente, Líder de fuerzas Anti Scavengers de la región del sureste asiático_, _Experto en armamento bélico de largo y corto alcance, Experto en Artillería ligera y pesada, Experto en uso de armas de ultima modalidad, Experto francotirador_, y así sucesivamente...

-Cumple los requisitos, no es así?

-Es una excelente propuesta, Almirante... Pero es raro que con esa cantidad de medallas y reconocimientos no tenga la medalla de los "_Jolly Rogers"._

-Y conociendo al bando ultra conservador de las RDF creo que jamás la tendrá.

-Porqué?

-Porque perteneció durante un tiempo a los _Bogeys Rusos_ y fue entonces que mató a muchos de los pilotos de los _Jolly Rogers_, entre esos a varios de los hijos de algunos militares que ahora están en el alto mando.... Uno de los pocos que le sobrevivió fue precisamente Roy Fokker.

-Almirante Global, acaso se refiere a...

-Sí, Rick... Mi propuesta es el capitán Jack Archer.

Rick sintió una extraña sensación. La última vez que escucho su nombre fue en aquella conversación con Lisa. Pero luego del extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, él sentía que algunas piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a moverse lentamente como alfiles de una batalla de ajedrez.

-Había ciertos rumores de que se había retirado.

-Usted lo conoce, no?

-Lo conocí hace años cuando yo apenas entraba en mi etapa de adolescente. Era muy amigo de Roy. Luego los tres nos escribimos cartas durante un tiempo, sobre cómo les iba a ellos en la armada y cosas por el estilo. Pero después de su accidente perdimos totalmente el contacto... Supe que su escuadrón nos apoyo durante la lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, también que estuvo en Medio Oriente, luego en Base 6 y finalmente en Base Darwin en Australia.

-Allá precisamente está. Pero hay un problema.

-Cuál?

-Está en la cárcel...

-Qué?... Pero, porqué?... Con esa cantidad de reconocimientos él ni siquiera debiera estar en Base Autralia, sino aquí!

-Si no está aquí es porque él mismo no lo desea... Y sobre lo otro, al parecer tuvo problemas con el alto mando australiano. Le faltó el respeto a los almirantes Donovan y Sukova, y según los reportes que tengo no seguía instrucciones de ninguna índole.... También me informaron que en una reyerta de Scavengers se bajó de su veritech para pelar cuerpo a cuerpo con varios tipos a los cuales dejó casi moribundos y accidentalmente mató a un civil con un puñal, con la excusa de proteger a unos estudiantes.

-Demonios!... Está fuera de control!...Qué debemos hacer, almirante?

-Hablé esta mañana con Donovan y Sukova, quienes me deben unos favores. Ellos están dispuestos a tapar los cargos en caso de que la parte acusadora se niegue a un acuerdo, ya que al parecer el civil no era un santo que digamos... Según el expediente del caso el tipo pertenecía a los Defoliators.

-Tiene algo en mente, almirante?- Rick conocía a Global y sabía cuando ese viejo zorro tenía algún plan para él.

-Por supuesto, y esta es la parte más importante de porqué lo mandé a llamar... Rick, usted debe ir a Australia a buscar a Archer... Emil y yo hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte para traerlo nuevamente a las RDF, pero al parecer él se resiste a volver a la vida militar... No podemos permitir que tanto talento sea desperdiciado, ni tampoco que vuelva a convertirse en el peligroso mercenario que era.

-Qué le habrá sucedido?... Él era felíz como piloto de combate de las RDF.

-Sé que usted puede convencerlo. No podemos permitir que la Cruz del Sur se salga con la suya con sus propuestas mediocres!

-Porqué está tan seguro de que Archer me hará caso?

-En primera instancia porque el trato es que Archer saldrá de esa pocilga y dejará de ser carne de presidio... siempre y cuando acepte nuestra propuesta y se reintegre nuevamente a las RDF, de lo contrario, Donovan y Sukova harán que se pudra en la cárcel!

Global habló fuerte, casi gritando al esbozar eso... Luego bajó el tono de voz.

-Y en segunda instancia, porque hace más de diez años cuando no era más que un maldito asesino a sangre fría él le hizo caso al llamado de Fokker, en peores circunstancias, cuando realmente era un matón a sueldo... No veo la diferencia entre la capacidad de convencimiento de Fokker y la de usted...

Rick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando debo partir, señor?

-Mañana.

-Queeé?

-Algún problema, capitán?

-Eh... No Señor, ninguno!-... Claro que había problema. Era algo abrupto y además se suponía que pasaría el día junto a Lisa y el bebé... _Cómo diablos todo cambiaba de un día para otro_.

-Debe arreglar ciertas cosas antes de partir.

-Hoy mismo prepararé todo para mi salida. Además debo dejar todo arreglado para la misión de Guyana, en vista de que yo partiré primero para Australia. Parece que después de todo le cumpliré al Capitán Eckless, él solicitaba mi presencia allá para estimular a los reclutas, así que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Perfecto, Capitán Hunter... Le doy una semana para que convenza a Archer... Sino, usted mismo deberá lidiar con los prospectos de Maistroff y Leonard... Sabe lo que significa eso, no?

-Perfectamente, señor!- Rick sabía gracias a sus informantes que detrás de los prospectos de esas dos momias estaban las garras afiladas de Edwards, para tratar de tener el control de los escuadrones.

Global quien luego de unos minutos volvía a quedar solo en esa oficina sabía que se estaba jugando una carta de doble filo con Archer, en el aspecto emocional...Pero definitivamente era la mejor opción...

Henry Global, usualmente sereno, reservado...y aveces cuando le colmaban la paciencia, rígido e implacable al extremo, conocía cada una de las vidas personales de sus militares más allegados y apreciados... Y no olvidaba la última vez que vió a Archer hace un par de años atrás durante la Lluvia de la muerte de Dolza... Global sabía que Archer había ido al SDF-1 a combatir como refuerzo con su escuadrón de la Base 6, pero también porque quería hablar con alguien que en esos momento estaba sindo rescatada por Rick Hunter en Base Alsaka.... Para cuando Rick volvía con Lisa, él ya se había marchado.

Era un riesgo que debía tomar por el propio bien de Rick...Con suerte, pensó Global, él otro ya se habría olvidado de ella.

*

*

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y SALUDOS DESDE PANAMÁ.... EN ESPECIAL A MONIGUZ Y NIA..... Y LA CABO OVELAR HASTA PARAGUAY DONDE PUDE VER A TRAVÉS DE FOTOS UN CUMPLEAÑOS AL ESTILO ROBOTECH DONDE EL PAPÁ HACÍA LAS VECES DE RICK HUNTER Y LA NIÑA MIRIYA... QUÉ BELLEZA**

*

*

*


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

*

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**-CAPÍTULO 27-**

*****

**_"PRELUDIO AL REENCUENTRO DE DOS ASES"_**

*****

**

* * *

**

**Oficina del Capitán Rick Hunter**

Rick Hunter ponía sus ideas en remojo. Eran tantas las cosas que debía hacer luego de las órdenes de Global. Lo peor era que mañana debía partir hacia Darwin, Base Australia y ni siquiera le había dicho a Lisa.

No conforme con ello Global le había pedido extrema discreción, tenía prohibido decirle inclusive a Lisa sobre aquella misión con Archer, y solo limitarse a comentar que viajaría producto del homenaje que las RDF de Australia tenía previsto hacerle a él como a otros altos oficiales de las fuerzas aéreas de la Tierra, incluyendo un homenaje póstumo de la aviación para el bisabuelo de Psycho, el Barón Rojo.

Además debía ultimar los detalles para la misión de Guyana, escoger al personal que lo acompañaría a Australia, escoger a quienes quedarían a cargo en la base, firmar un cerro de notas, en fin,...

_Diablos!, son tantas cosas que tengo que hacer que siento que el tiempo no me alcanza-_ pensó en su escritorio

-Señor, el teniente-comandante Von Richtofen está aquí –anunció Khonda

-Que pase...

-Señor! –dijo el rubio alemán de cabello al rape y ojos celestes con un saludo militar a la perfección, como si su perfil y sus gestos de soldados los llevara en el ADN.

-Siéntate, Psycho, seré informal –Rick, aún sin mirarlo, terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

-Usted dirá, señor.

-El Departamento de Relaciones Públicas me informó que hace dos días recibiste la invitación formal para el los honores que realizarán en Australia a diferentes pilotos de las RDF y la medalla _Post Morten_ otorgada a tu bisabuelo, y la cual recibirás tú...-Rick ahora ponía los papeles firmados a un lado y miraba a Psycho-... Sin embargo me indican que no haz confirmado tu participación...

-Así es, señor, me llegó al correo, pero temo que no podré ir.

-Qué?...Y porqué no?...-Frunció el ceño-...Eso sería una descortesía horrorosa en el mundo de los actos protocolares de la aviación!...Además, como tu superior que soy te anuncio que acabo de enviar un correo electrónico al capitán Eckless confirmando tu asistencia!

-No puedo ir señor... Usted no lo entendería...

-Si me das una explicación sensata, trataré de hacerlo...

-Se trata de _**Moritz**_, no tengo con quién dejarlo... Gretchen tuvo que viajar a Munich para el entierro de su tío y no regresa hasta dentro de cuatro días.

-No sabía que tu esposa y tú habían tenido un bebé. Esa información es nueva para mí.

-No capitán, Moritz no es mi hijo.... es mi dogo alemán, es decir, mi Gran Danés.

-Queeeé? –Rick no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba- Psycho, me dices que no irás al homenaje Post Mortem de tu bisabuelo hecho por el alto mando australiano conjuntamente con el bando alemán, porque no tienes donde dejar a tu perro?

-Moritz no es un perro cualquiera, es mi amigo y mi familia!...

-Como sea, acaso no te lo pueden cuidar Raven, Hammer, Seahawk, o alguien más?

-En otras ocasiones me ha sucedido y he tenido que recurrir a ellos, pero Moritz no se haya con ninguno porque son unos ordinarios que no lo tratan como se merece!...

-Entonces déjalo en un albergue temporal!

-Eso jamás!... Moritz no me lo perdonaría!.. Tampoco Gretchen ni mis ancestros aviadores en sus tumbas!

-Psycho!...Acaso perdiste el juicio?

-No lo haré, señor!... Sencillamente no iré!

-No voy a permitir que me hagas quedar mal y que nos hagas lucir a todos como unos ingratos!...-Rick se estaba alterando-.... Hagamos esto por las buenas, no quisiera tener que darte una orden para que vayas a Australia!

-Sabía que no me iba a entender!... Total, un estadounidense como usted no entiende de nuestras tradiciones de aviación alemanas ancestral!... Desde la Luftwaffe, _"Un piloto, una muerte!"._

- Psycho, no acabes con mi paciencia!.... Tienes el día de hoy para encontrar dónde dejar al jodido perro!...No me harás quedar como un irresponsable!

-Lo siento, señor..... –dijo Psycho bajando la mirada- Le explicaré...Verá, Moritz es un dogo muy cariñoso que requiere cuidados y arrullos personalizados que solo Gretchen y yo sabemos ofrecerle. No iré... a menos que Moritz venga conmigo!... Él y su ascendencia es parte de la historia de familia... El tratarlo como un simple perro más es una ofensa para mí y mis ancestros.

-Está bien, discúlpame, Psycho, pero por Dios, ayúdame a asimilar esto! –A Rick le parecía que hablaba con un niño de kindergarten.

-Para la 1era guerra mundial, era costumbre entre los pilotos alemanes tener una mascota. En el caso de mi bisabuelo Manfred, desde que estuvo en la **Luftstreitkrafte **hasta su muerte, estando en la **JASTA 11**, su acompañante era un dogo alemán arlequín llamado Moritz, por eso le puse el mismo nombre a mi dogo, desde que lo tengo hace cinco años, antes de tuve al padre de Moritz, se llamaba _Bravier_.

Nostalgia se reflejaba en el soldado...

-El Moritz de mi bisabuelo fue rescatado por mi tío abuelo Lothar. A los meses tuvo cría pura que ha sido custodiada fielmente por miembros de mi familia por generaciones. Moritz es descendiente directo de aquel Moritz del Barón... Estoy seguro que mi bisabuelo hubiera preferido el bienestar de Moritz a cualquier condecoración. El amaba a Moritz más que a su joyero de copas de platas que significaba sus enemigos derribados!

-Y cómo diablos haz hecho con Moritz cuando haz tenido que salir a combatir?

-Gretchen siempre ha estado allí. Yo siento que en estos momentos, Moritz está triste y deprimido por que la lejanía de Gretchen. Moritz siente la tristeza de Gretchen por la muerte de su familiar y por eso no quiere comer... Lleva dos días sin comer debidamente.

-Está bien, Psycho –dijo Rick entre hastiado, consternado y pensativo, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer- Veré qué se me ocurre para que Moritz quede en buenas manos.... Te llamaré más tarde... Ahora retírate!

-Sí, señor!

_Esto es el colmo! Ahora debo hacer de nana de una mascota y encontrarle albergue. Qué seguirá después...Los gatos, las guacamayas o los pericos de los demás?-_pensó Rick

-Khonda!... –dijo luego de haberlo llamado, cuando Psycho se retiró-... Necesito que vayas con Psycho y que resuelvas a ver con quién y dónde pudieran dejar a su perro para poder que él se vaya en paz al homenaje en Australia.

-Qué?... Disculpe, señor, pero habla en serio?

-No puedo permitir que lleve al canino!... Psycho sería capaz de sentarlo en la mesa principal, y qué tal si el animal termina haciendo necesidades allí mismo... El capitán Eckless sería capaz de matarme.

-Jajajaja! –disculpe, señor, pero es que me da mucha risa –dijo Khonda- no me esperaba esto de Psycho!

-Aunque no lo creas, así es, Khonda...Si hubiera sido otro tenlo por seguro que lo hubiera obligado a ir por las buenas o de lo contrario le hubiera dado una sanción, pero en el fondo trato de ser condescendiente con él sencillamente porque su bisabuelo siempre será uno de mis héroes...

-En serio?... Es comprensible...Por lo que he oído es una leyenda. Todo los pilotos de las RDF hablan maravillas de él.

-Sí.... El Barón Rojo siempre será un as entre los ases... Además era un hombre noble, así como sé que lo es Psycho en el fondo... Muy pronto lo apartaré de los tentáculos de Edwards....

-Usted dijo "uno de sus héroes", señor.... Quiénes son los otros?... Si se puede saber.

-Claro... mi padre y el comandante Roy Fokker –Dijo Rick con orgullo.

-Ya veo, eso también es comprensible.

-Ahora... –dijo Rick volviendo al tema-....Revuelve esto, por favor o sino tendré un colapso.

-Sí, señor –dijo el zentraedi en medio de risas.

* * *

**Fortaleza Principal Zentraedi**

En un punto del Océano Ártico, cerca de unas glaciales Islas llamadas Ostrovs-Gukera, Shamps, Schmidta y La-Runsé entre la región denominada como la ex Unión Soviética colindante con Escandinavia, cuadrante norte de Eurasia, existía desde hace dos años una gran fortaleza sumergida en lo más profundo de esas gélidas aguas, increíblemente indivisible e indetectable por las RDF o submarinos de las Fuerzas Terrestres.

Se habían estado preparando durante mucho tiempo luego del fallido ataque suicida de Khyron. Su primera ráfaga de ataques habían sido con grupos de Scavengers en algunas zonas terrícolas alguna importancia como base 6, Norteamérica y base Australia. Luego, habían atacado la región de Suramérica, con algunos aliados zentraedis considerados de segunda categoría con el fin de despistar y llevar la atención del Ejército de la Cruz del Sur hacia esas áreas. La tercera ráfaga pronto vendría.

Él caminaba con paso firme junto a sus dos grandes comandantes, imponiendo miedo más que respeto a sus subalternos, delante de su séquito de guerreros y el estado mayor de las quadronos. Iba con su traje negro con una larga capa sobre sus espaldas. Tenía estampa de emperador. En la cintura llevaba una correa en forma de cruz hecha de hierro con dos armas listas para desenfundar. Iba como el viento, luego de haber inspeccionado los avances de sus obras. Un gran número de Pods, Power Armors y armamento bélico para Scavengers, artilleros y malcontentos eran creados día y noche.

Era el temible e implacable capitán de las Fuerzas Imperiales zentraedis y líder de los malcontentos, el capitán **Zeraal Kruntozh**....

Según cuentan, la más hermosa y perfecta creación "masculina" emergida de la cámara de clones. Tan bello como letal. De tez tan pálida como el Polo norte...tal vez de 6 pies de estatura. Su largo y liso cabello blanco como la nieve caía debajo de la mitad de su espalda. Su nariz era perfilada y sus labios finísimos, en contraste con su grandes e intensos ojos grises que reflejaban sed de conquista universal. Grandioso estratega y guerrero experto en el uso de todo tipo de maquinaria y artilleria zentraedi.

A su lado izquierdo caminaba otro zentraedi que no era precisamente muy agraciado que digamos en cuanto al físico pero extremadamente imprescindible, sabio y experimentado combatiente... Era uno de los dos comandantes de las Fuerzas Zentraedis y Fuerzas Terrestres de Zeraal....Su nombre: **Skarrde**. Un tipo musculoso de 6´5 de altura, calvo, de cara grotesca con aspecto de un hombre de más de cuarenta años y cuya mirada no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción.

Al dado derecho de Zeraal caminaba con la más fría y cruel de las miradas el otro comandante de las Fuerzas Imperiales zentraedis. El líder de los sanguinarios Scavengers. Anteriormente fue uno de los comandantes de la flota de Khyron, a quién traicionó... Muchos decían que era la maldad y la perversión hecha realidad...**Gorian. **Detrás de él le seguían su cúpula de Scavengers... Gorian era bastante alto, de contextura delgada y fuerte, largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y ojos negros como la noche que reflejaban sed de muerte...Asesino implacable, guerrero despiadado. El más peligroso de todos los terroristas zentraedis.

Zeraal seguía caminando rápidamente por los largos y oscuros pasillos seguido de al menos treinta zentraedis del alto mando.

-Skarrde, espero muchas más bajas por parte de las RDF en Suramérica. La inútil de Seloy está resultando un fiasco...No quiero más fallas! –dijo Zeraal mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo luego de salir de la sala de estrategia anti-terrícola.

-Si, milord... Deje todo en mis manos. Seloy será suplantada al acto...

-En cuanto a ti, Gorian, no sé que diablos piensas! Abastecemos de armamento a los Scavengers y en los últimos 6 meses no han hecho nada contundente!

-Atacaremos las zonas asiáticas que colindan con el país antiguamente llamado Rusia. Además, pronto haremos atentados en Australia... Formaremos un caos total, milord –respondió Gorian.

-Eso espero, estoy harto de promesas! No quiero cometer los mismos errores de los idiotas de Dolza y Khyron! –dijo Zeraal al entrar a otro sector de la gran fortaleza.

-Mis artilleros se enfrentarán a ellos en Suramérica en unos días.... La región la llaman Guyana... Allí estaré personalmente para causar muchas muertes –dijo Skarrde.

-Milord, falta muy poco para el ataque. Comandaré personalmente todo –Gorian debía cerciorarse de quedar bien ante su jefe –Nuestra venganza ha sido silenciosa, pero cuando salgamos a flote de verdad, la sangre humana correrá llenando los océanos.

-Ellos sentirán mi furia... Eso ténganlo por seguro –dijo Zeraal haciendo un alto abruptamente-... pero quiero vivos a Breetai, Exedore y Miriya.

-Pero porqué quiere vivo a esos traidores? Déjeme matarlos! –increpó Gorian.

-De ninguna manera!... De ellos me encargaré yo personalmente...Y no te atrevas a cuestionar mis órdenes, Gorian, o te arrepentirás –Gritó Zeraal provocando algo de miedo en el séquito que allí se encontraba. Zeraal y él se miraron fijamente como dos enemigos. Finalmente Gorian inclinó su cabeza ante zeraal y le hizo una reverencia.

-Por su puesto, Milord –Gorian por dentro estallaba de rabia.

Zeraal sonrió complacido.... Tenía esa mirada de enojo provocado por la ira que solo podía ser amansada por una sola persona... la teniente **Kiyora Tekiva,** líder de las Quadronos.

-Ya oyeron al Supremo Capitán!... Sus órdenes jamás se cuestionan. Al parecer tú aún no aprendes eso, Gorian –dijo Kiyora entrando al recinto.

Al verla entrar, las Quadrono inmediatamente hicieron un sonido con el tacón de sus botas, inclinaron la cabeza e hicieron el saludo correspondiente a su líder....Kiyora... Hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuerpo exuberante. Guerrera mortal. Ella fue considerada por Azonia como una de las mejores creaciones de la cámara clon, junto con Miriya Parino.

-Milord –dijo ella reverenciando a Zeraal

-Teniente Tekiva –dijo él cambiando su semblante de furioso a serio, sin expresión alguna.

-Llegas tarde, Kiyora, la reunión ya se terminó –Agregó Gorian con un brillo de resentimiento en la mirada.

-Tenía cosas más provechosas que hacer y que ayudarán mucho más a nuestras fuerzas que tus planes obtusos. Pero las explicaciones no tengo que dártelas a ti.... Ella lo miró con resentimiento.

-Como siempre eres una altanera! –dijo Gorian –Pones en riesgo todo.... Acaso crees que no sé que estabas cerca de la superficie del mar en aguas cercanas al pacífico sur?

Zeraal frunció el ceño totalmente lleno de ira...Kiyora se iba a abalanzar a Gorian para darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

-Porqué pierdes tanto tiempo cuidándome el trasero en vez de cuidarte el tuyo? –dijo ella.

-Ustedes dos solo pierden el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido! –añadió Skarrde refiriéndose a Gorian y Kiyora.

-Tú eres el que no sirves para nada! –aulló Gorian a Skarrde

-Basta!....Necesito hablar con Kiyora!.....Retírense todos!.... Fuera de mi vista! –dijo Zeraal nuevamente transformado en un energúmeno.

Los comandantes y el séquito de oficiales hicieron una reverencia a su líder y salieron de aquella sala como alma que lleva el diablo.

Zeraal se acercó a Kiyora y la miró con una furia implacable, pero ella se mantuvo firme sin sucumbir ante él.

Eso hizo que el capitán zentraedi explotara. Con una mano la agarró por el cabello y la jaló fuertemente como si fuera un cavernícola llevándola casi arrastrada por el solitario pasillo contrario y restringido, en dirección a sus aposentos.

-Estúpida!

-Suéltame, idiota!... Me estás haciendo daño! –decía ella, tratando de zafar las manos de Zeraal de su cabello.

-Cierra la maldita boca! –Vas a aprender a no jugar conmigo!

-Qué me sueltes ya!...

-Cállate, o soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo!

Zeraal abrió las puertas de sus aposentos. Tomada aún del cabello la arrojó hacia el piso, donde calló aparatosamente. Ella lo miraba enfurecida como una fiera herida.... Por la rabia, ambos desenfundaron sus armas y se encañonaron. Él parado a un lado de la habitación la apuntaba con una sola mano para volarla en menos de dos segundos y ella sentada desde el piso sostenía el arma con ambas manos apuntándole la cabeza.

-Ahora sí te mato! –grito Kiyora totalmente histérica, con los ojos desorbitados por la furia y quitándole el seguro al arma.

-Dónde demonios estabas? –El ya tenía el arma sin seguro desde que la apuntó.

-Eso te iba a explicar antes de convertirte en un "Gorian" cualquiera, pero ahora no te voy a decir nada!

-Estabas en la superficie tratando de encontrar a ese maldito piloto microniano!.... No es así?

-Te dije que me tengo que vengar de él y de lo que me hizo!... Las cicatrices de mi espalda claman por sangre. Ese maldito tiene que pagar por el daño hecho a mi cuerpo!

-Y yo te ordené que te olvidaras de eso!....Si arruinas mis planes pagarás muy caro tu osadía!

-Atrévete y verás realmente quién soy!

-No me amenaces porque te mato!...

-Y yo a ti! –Gritó la líder Quadronos subiendo su arma aún más.

-Dispara, si te atreves!... Hazlo, porque si no... Yo lo haré!... Me tienes harto con ese asunto del maldito piloto!

-Solo estoy esperando a que hagas un mínimo movimiento, Zeraal... Intenta nuevamente tomarme así por mi cabello y te juro que acabaré contigo.

-No te atrevas a pasártelas de lista conmigo, Kiyora... Me vas a hacer llegar al límite... y no quieras conocerme así, porque serás lo último que veas! –Zeraal estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

Destilaban veneno por sus poros, sus miradas se compenetraron una y otra vez: verde con gris...gris con verde.... Pero poco a poco sus ánimos caldeados fueron bajando de tono conforme se miraban todos los lados de sus anatomías.

De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en los rostros de ambos. Soltaron sus armas al unísono dejándolas caer en el piso. Kiyora se puso de pie y corrió hacia él... Zeraal la alcanzó.

Lujuria y deseo... solo eso...

Sus cuerpos se encontraron al igual que sus bocas y sus lenguas. Se desnudaron rompiendo sus uniformes.... Zeraal la tiró con fuerza a su lecho y ella gimió de placer....

Un año atrás habían descubierto los placeres de la carne del cual disfrutaban los humanos. En principio no quisieron aceptarlo, pero sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos con cada mirada, cada palabra y cada roce. Ahora sencillamente no podían dejarlo de hacer....

Esos mismos placeres que envolvieron con locura las insaciables ansias sexuales de Kyron y Azonia, hasta el punto de hacerlos morir juntos. Zeraal y Kiyora quienes tantas veces habían reprochado aquella debilidad de sus antecesores, ahora caían presos de la pasión...

Zeraal ahora estaba sobre ella....

Mordieron sus labios tan frenéticamente que la sangre de ambos se mezcló en sus bocas. Mordían sus cuellos como si fueran vampiros...

Ahora ella se situó encima de él y lo miró fijamente. Lo deseaba más y más... Se acercó a él con rapidez y besó su boca como una devoradora. Luego quiso que él sufriera un poco y paró su andanada de besos.

-Qué te sucede? –preguntó él furioso, al punto de agarrarla duramente por el antebrazo. No iba a permitir que lo dejara así.

-No!... hoy estoy furiosa contigo!...

-Qué dices, maldita? A mí no me dejas así!

-Te dije que no voy a hacer nada... –dijo Kiyora haciéndose la difícil y girando la cabeza hacia un lado... Él ladeó su sonrisa como burlándose de aquellas palabras sin sentido alguno. De un solitario, rápido y rudo movimiento hizo que giraran quedando sobre ella para luego abrirle sus piernas.

-Al diablo con tu estúpida furia! –y la penetró de golpe... Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras él salía y entraba en ella ferozmente, dejándola rendida de placer en cada embestida. Rápido, fuerte, profundo. Kiyora clavo sus largas uñas en la espalda de su amante provocándole enormes razguños...Él se arqueó por el dolor tan placentero. Tantas sensaciones juntas hacían que Zeraal quisiera más y más de ella.

Se deseaban con locura enfermiza...

_Acaso Khyron y Azonia habrían sentido lo mismo?_ –pensaron ambos como si estuvieran conectados.

La excitación llegaba a niveles exorbitantes...

_Muy pronto encontraré a ese piloto desgraciado y lo mataré_- Kiyora se resistía a olvidar a su próxima víctima. Parecía que a aquel piloto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Pero mientras, ella hundió con rudeza sus manos en el largo cabello de Zeraal entrelazando sus dedos con sus blancas hebras tan suaves como la seda. Él la agarró violentamente por su cabello rojizo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, pasando su lengua desde su pecho hasta su mejilla. Sencillamente a Kiyora le encantaba la forma tan brutal en que él la poseía. Ella tuvo que morder el cuello de él para controlar su excitación y no gritar aparatosamente. Los gemidos de placer llenaban aquel espacio. Ocultos, lejos de todos.

Ese era el gran secreto de ambos. O al menos, eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

En otro punto de aquella monstruosa fortaleza submarina Gorian hacía añicos todo cuanto se encontraba a su paso producto de su furia, mientras Skarrde lo miraba de pie con los brazos cruzados, fijamente, con el rostro como un témpano de hielo, sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción ni gesto alguno.

-Maldita perra! Siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana y Zeraal no hace nada!... Lo va a arruinar todo! –aulló Gorian.

-Lo que haces es propio de los ignorantes. Eres un muchacho demasiado impulsivo como lo era Khyron –respondió Skarrde viendo como la larga cola de cabello de Gorian se mecía conforme sus bruscos movimientos arremetían contra los objetos.

-No me compares con ese muerto bueno para nada! –dijo Gorian sacando un puñal y mirando a Skarrde con furia. Skarrde ni se inmutó. Siguió allí, impávido, sin moverse –Khyron fue un idiota porque se dejó manejar por Azonia... Lo mismo pasará con Zeraal!

-Gorian, qué es lo que tanto te molesta de Kiyora?

-Ya te lo dije!... Acaso eres idiota?

-Te molesta que Lord Zeraal deje hacer a Kiyora lo que le da la gana?... o que Kiyora haga lo que le da la gana con Lord Zeraal?....

-No me provoques... –respondió Gorian en voz baja.

-O acaso te molesta que ambos hagan lo que les da la gana "juntos"?

La mirada de Gorian tomó un color de muerte. De la rabia sus manos temblaban con el puñal. Skarrde seguía impávido sin inmutarse. Solo movió su cara hacia un lado cuando vio como Gorian se retiraba furioso de aquel lugar.

-Grandísimo estúpido! –alcanzó a decir Skarrde mirando a través del ventanal hacia la oscura profundidad del mar.

* * *

**Base Terranova**

Lisa tuvo que aguantarse el estresante programa protocolar que minutos antes había ocupado la atención de los medios de Macross en Terranova. Habían cesado los actos protocolares de recibimiento al senador Wyatt "Patty" Morán.

La señora Hunter dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia la mesa del agasajado. No necesitaba ver un holograma del canoso Morán, representante de la Ejército de la Cruz del Sur (ECS), ni oír un breve comentario sobre sus primeras contribuciones al Consejo de Defensa de la Tierra Unida (CDTU) para saber que era una persona algo intransigente. Junto a él se encontraba su inseparable amigo Anatole Leonard, el Senador estrella del ECS Napoleón Russo, los Senadores Phillipe Longchamps y Clark Stinson y T.R. Edwards.

En otra mesa se encontraban los almirantes invitados Yuri Turichevsky, Christopher Donovan, Boris Zukova, y Germain Blaine, junto al supremo Almirante Global, el Brigadier General Gunther Reinhardt, la jueza Justine Huxley y el Embajador Exedore Formo.

La mesa científica estaba compuesta por los doctores Emil Lang, Lazlo Zand, Harold Penn, Jean Grant, Nathaniel Nichols y los científicos zentraedis Mezleh Burkam y Pellyck Dytre, encargados del diseño y creación de los caparazones de las fortalezas espaciales

A un costado, entre los comensales, se podía ver claramente una mesa donde charlaban los del bando de la GTU. Los coroneles Carl Caruthers, Dimitri Motokoff, Logan Herzog y los mayores Gustav Aldershot y Aarnold Fredericks. Estos bajo el mando del oficial de inteligencia, Niles Obstat, de carácter duro e irascible que lo hacía sentirse capacitado para tomar las decisiones más difíciles y determinantes con frialdad.

La ideología personal de Morán y Obstat quizás podría compararse con la de ciertos militares ultra conservadores como aquellos sentados en la mesa contigua a la de Lisa.... Allí estaban los generales Etanislav Maystroff y Roderick Milburn, junto al mayor Jhon Carpenter, Dominic Ebert y el fastidioso capitán Norman Juneau.

Lisa Hunter, Jonathan Wolf, Vince Grant, Max Sterling, Rolph Emerson, Claudia Grant, Gunther Reinhardt, Helena Chase, Moira Flynn y Raúl Forsythe se encontraban en una mesa al lado izquierdo. Conversaban amenamente sobre estrategias y situaciones diversas menos tajantes y superficiales que en aquellas donde se entretejían los hilos de las conspiraciones, las ambiciones personales y grupales y las guerras frías de pupitre.

Tres mesas más atrás, a la derecha y con vista a todo el mundo se encontraban ubicados dos de los tres tríos. Vanesa Leads, Sammy Porter, Kim Young, Lana Flynn, Betany Turner y Asumpta Down. Recabando los movimientos de todos y cada un de los presentes de manera tal que matarían de envidia a las fuerzas de inteligencia de Obstat.

Otros oficiales llenaban las demás mesas, mientras las reporteras Sue Graham y Katerine Hyson con sus asistentes y camarógrafos se peleaban por la cobertura de la primicia de la llegada de Morán... Sue, bajo el consentimiento de T.R. se había inscrito a las RDF y ahora solo cubría eventos concernientes a estas fuerzas y pertenecería al departamento militar de Relaciones públicas.

La ahora Cabo Susan Graham había entrado a las RDF para enlistarse a las REF, motivada por el mismo impulso que un día tuvieron Lisa Hayes por Karl River y Rick Hunter por Lynn Minmei. Claro que Sue desconocía aquellas historias. Ella solamente lo había hecho para estar junto a T.R. Edwards y partir hacia confines desconocidos de la galaxia sabiendo que estaría cerca de él... Por supuesto que eso a él le importaba un bledo. Pero total, ya vería la forma de sacarle provecho a las informaciones que pudiera recabar Sue estando en órbita.

Volviendo al agazajado....Casi al término, Los invitados ya de pie, pasaron a una sala donde Minmei y Janice dedicarían unas canciones al Senador Morán....Edwards, para no perder la costumbre, aprovechó la ausencia de Rick para hacerle conversa a Lisa.

-Lisa, varios días sin verte...-La miraba de arriba abajo-... Pero la espera siempre vale la pena.

-T.R. Ya cuadraste tus estrategias con Morán? –Preguntó Lisa, algo incómoda con aquella mirada.

-Algo así... –respondió él bebiendo un poco de champagne antes de lanzar su ponzoña- ... Pero dime, qué le pasó a tu... adorado esposo... no lo veo por ningún lado... Porqué será que él nunca te acompaña a estos eventos?

Lisa frunció el ceño.

-No somos siameses!... El capitán Hunter tiene sus deberes y yo los míos.... Como sabrás, él es más operativo que administrativo. Jamás dejaría sus asuntos prioritarios con los escuadrones para hacerle la reverencia a una persona que de antemano tiene su cortejo de chupa medias… –Aquellas palabrea de Lisa no le agradaron mucho a T.R.

-…Además…el capitán Hunter no pudo venir porque Global le asignó ciertos asuntos de último minuto, pero el capitán Sterling y yo estamos aquí en su representación –Wolf se había acercado con Max hacia ellos y respondía igualmente a T.R.-... Disculpa si me entrometo en tu conversación, T.R. pero venía llegando y escuché tu pregunta.... Sé que siempre te preocupas por el bienestar de Rick y que lo extrañas muchísimo, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo, él se encuentra bien. Es más, se sentirá muy alagado al saber que tú le cubres el trasero.

Lisa no sabía a donde meter la cara y Max tuvo que beber un sorbo de vino para no reírse aparatosamente.

-Jonathan!... Amigo, qué alegría verte! –dijo T.R. hipócritamente y con una leve sonrisa- Siempre tan oportuno.... Wow!, una de tus grandes cualidades... Casualmente algunos oficiales me comentaron que tu novia, Minmei, canta tan bien como se ve.... Creo que a Morán le agradará bailar con ella al menos una pieza... al igual que Jan Morris en su época, Minmei es una artista... Ella debe "agradar" a los invitados…. Además tú no eres celoso.

Wolf apretó los puños al oír ese comentario. Pero se controló... Ahora entendía porqué Rick perdía la paciencia con ese idiota.

-Lo ves, Lisa?... Rick debería aprender de Jonathan y no celarte tanto!

-Basta, T. R.! –dijo Lisa bastante incómoda- Acaso comiste puré de impertinencia? – T.R. sonreía sin importarle nada. Sencillamente le agradaba ver el rostro molesto de Lisa, eso lo excitaba un tanto.

-Creo que estás un poco desbocado y tu lengua necesita ajustes... –dijo Max-... No me digas que ya estás borracho!.... Jonathan podría averiguarte con Minmei cual fue la clínica que rehabilitó a Lynn Khyle.

-Max Sterling... No te sientas mal...siempre me acuerdo de ti, hermano! –Edwards mintió descaradamente como para darle un Óscar- Pronto seremos compañeros nuevamente. Creo que mi escuadrón todavía queda cercano al tuyo. Ya decidió Miriya para donde irse?

Max quiso abalanzarse a él y ahorcarlo. Aún no le perdonaba la jugada sucia que Edwards le había hecho a su esposa... Pero una voz los interrumpió…

-Capitanes, qué alegría volver a verlos! –dijo Patty Morán acercándose a la escena junto con Leonard, Russo, Maistroff y su séquito de oficiales de la ECS, desconociendo los ánimos caldeados de los capitanes. –Me siento como en casa y espero que hagamos un buen trabajo para bienestar de nuestras fuerzas.

-La alegría es nuestra, senador Morán –dijo Lisa, mintiendo aparatosamente. Sí él quería jugar a la hipocresía, ella le seguiría el juego –Bienvenido!... Teníamos la esperanza de que llegara lo más pronto posible para trabajar en conjunto.

-Capitanes –dijo Maistroff- Como sabrán, en honor a la llegada del senador Morán, más tarde se realizará una celebración menos formal para los pilotos, en un bar de la localidad. Por su puesto, yo no iré, pero al menos espero que sea agradable para nuestro agasajado, aunque solo habrá pilotos… Solo espero que el capitán Hunter les haga saber a esa gente que deben comportarse.

El comentario no fue del agrado de los capitanes y mucho menos de Lisa.

-Le agradecemos el comentario. De antemano sabemos que usted, general Maistroff solo desea lo mejor tanto para los altos mandos como para los pilotos que arriesgan sus vidas diariamente mientras nosotros estamos detrás de escritorios. Por lo otro, el agasajo en un bar quizás sea menos formal, pero de seguro será más alegre y con un ambiente sincero y menos tenso, general –contestó Lisa firmemente, arrancando sonrisas entre los tres capitanes y logrando una muestra de disgusto en Maistroff y otros militares del séquito.

-Por su puesto que así será, capitana. Aquí o allá, la celebración es la misma y espero contar con la presencia de todos. Con su permiso –dijo Morán, alejándose de allí con aquellos y dándose cuenta que Lisa Hayes Hunter era demasiado inteligente y astuta como para ser subestimada o manejada.

-A veces me agradaría poner a Maistroff a comer estiércol! –dijo T.R. retirándose de la escena mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendido. Ciertamente T.R. era piloto, y antes de eso había sido coronel y odiaba cuando los viejos idiotas del alto mando dividían las fuerzas entre lo que consideraban militares de primera, segunda y tercera categoría ubicando a los pilotos en las dos últimas posiciones.

* * *

**Oficina del capitán Rick Hunter**

-Bebé!....Cómo estás, mi cielo?.... Es papá!... Me escuchas?....Roy! –decía el líder Skull hablando por teléfono desde la oficina.

Por respuesta Rick recibía algunos balbuceos, tatas, agús y otros extraños sonidos más parecidos a alguna alegoría circense. Siempre se tomaba el tiempo necesario, al menos una vez al día, para llamar a casa y preguntar por bebé Roy. Luego, pedía a Mildred que le acercara el auricular al bebé para hablar con él. El intercambio de extraños sonidos se daba por algunos minutos hasta que el bebé quedara en silencio o se hartara formando una estrepitosa alharaca.

-_Paaapá..._ a ver, bebé, dilo..._papá, papá_!.... No me digas que vas a decir primero mamá... vamos, nene..._pa...pá_!..Rooooy...bebeeeeeé....hoooolaaaaa!...

Cuando Miriya entró a la oficina Rick seguía hablando en aquel lenguaje infantil que solo él y su hijo entendían. La zentraedi al principio se sintió confusa sin saber que hacer. Se quedó allí parada hasta que Rick sin soltar el teléfono la señaló con su mano derecha sosteniendo un lápiz y luego señaló hacia la silla indicándole que se sentara.

-Bebé.... te...quieeero....muuuuu....cho! –Rick parecía otro. El azul de sus ojos brillaba intensamente y una luz paternal se vislumbraba en su rostro con una gran sonrisa. La pediatra le había dicho que le hablara al bebé con sonidos largos y Rick trataba de hacerlo casi siempre-... Roy, un beso de papá....muaxxx!

Miriya tuvo que controlarse para no reírse descaradamente de aquella demostración tan extremadamente afectuosa para ella, pero no podía negar que le encantaba ver a su jefe de tan buen humor. Él podía ser un verdadero ogro cuando estaba enfadado, pero con su hijo era tan manso como un corderito.

-Mildred, el bebé ha estado comiendo bien?

_-Demasiado bien, señor Rick... ya hizo su "gracia" dos veces... A estas alturas se toma casi ocho onzas de fórmula cuando debiera tomarse seis, sin contar la leche de pecho._

-Ese es mi campeón!

-_Pero a veces siento que Roy está algo glotón_ –dijo Mildred

-La doctora Macrini nos dijo que el bebé está en el peso ideal, así que por ahora no hay problema...Que coma todo lo que deseé!

En ese momento Rick escuchó por el teléfono que el niño estornudó

-Mildred, el bebé estornudó. Acaso se está resfriando?... Tiene fiebre?

-_No se preocupe, señor Rick, los bebés estornudan esporádicamente. Roy está perfecto!_

-Seguro?

-_Seguro, señor. Yo fuera la primera en llamarlo si percibiera algún síntoma de enfermedad._

-Lisa me dijo que hoy estaría temprano en casa... Aún no ha llegado?

-_No, señor._

-Mildred, aún no se lo he dicho a Lisa, pero estaré unos días fuera. Será la primera vez que estaré tantos días separado de ella y de mi bebé. Por favor, además de avisar enseguida a Lisa, no dudes en llamarme al celular inmediatamente si Roy llegara a enfermar. Digo, espero que no sea así, pero en tal caso tú sabes que yo mandaría al diablo todo y me regresaría inmediatamente.

-_No se preocupe, señor_.

-Bien....Nos vemos luego...

Rick cerró la llamada y se dirigió a Miriya, quien lo observaba detenidamente.

-Qué?... –preguntó él

-Jefe, pensé que Maximilian exageraba en sus actuaciones como padre, pero usted sobrepasa todos los límites. No quisiera saber cuando Lisa le dé una hembra. He visto que la mayoría de los humanos varones tienden a consentir más a las hijas.

-Esporádicamente casi que le imploro a Lisa que tengamos otro bebé pero ella dice que aún no es tiempo... Y por su puesto que quisiera que fuera niña! –Rick puso sus manos tras su cabeza, se reclinó en su asiento y miró a lo lejos con los ojos brillantes imaginándose la escena –... Quisiera que fuera como una réplica en miniatura de mi Lisa, tan bella e inteligente, con esos preciosos ojos verdes y su cabellito castaño... Y que estuviera todo el día revoloteando por la casa. Definitivamente sería mi consentida!

Miriya podía ver los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa encantadora del capitán.

-Rick, usted fue un hijo consentido por tus padres?

-Ciertamente sí...por un tiempo… Fui hijo único. Sabes, mis padres me tuvieron siendo bastante mayores. Mi pobre madre pensaba que jamás podría tener un hijo, y de pronto llegué yo... Pop tenía casi cincuenta años y mi madre cuarenta y seis... Desde niño fui muy rebelde y no me gustaba recibir órdenes de alguien que no fueran mis padres.

-Quizás por eso peleaba tanto con Lisa por el tacnet...

-Prefiero hacer como si no escuché ese comentario.. –Rick arqueó una ceja esbozando una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, continúe, por favor...-Miriya también reía.

-Bueno....Al morir mi madre algunas cosas fueron cambiando. Yo hacía demasiadas travesuras y en la escuela no me dejaba de nadie...era muy peleón. Además si me decían que no hiciera algo, terminaba haciéndolo...Yo era muy inquieto... Hice tantas diabluras en mi etapa de pre-adolescente en California que Pop me dio varias tundas con su correa de cuero vacuno de Tennesse, y como yo era un testarudo jamás lloré frente a él... Luego, él se sentía con remordimientos por darme la merecida zurra y terminábamos volando en alguno de los aviones olvidándonos de todo.

-Por lo menos usted tuvo padres, no una cámara de clones.

-Ooow, Mir... No lo veas de esa forma. Tienes a Dana y a Max... Y tienes muchos amigos que te apreciamos... Hay muchos que no tienen a nadie.

-Es cierto. Además, la vida es así. Nada es totalmente perfecto.

-A propósito, ya te reconciliaste con el _Señor de Los Anillos_?....Eh, quise decir, con el _Señor de los récords? –_Rick siempre saliéndose por la tangente.

-Ja-ja, que gracioso!... Se podría decir que sí... –dijo Miriya con un brillo en los ojos – Anoche hicimos el amor hasta la madrugada!

Rick abrió los ojos y se sonrojó ante la ya común y cruda "sinceridad" de la zentraedi.

-Eh... No es necesario que me enteres de esos detalles.... Me basta y me alegra con saber que ya están reconciliados.

-Como ordene, jefe!

-Capitana Sterling, ahora voy al grano... Mañana estaré partiendo a una misión a Base Darwin en Australia donde estaré cumpliendo una asignación especial. Aparte habrá una serie de homenajes para algunos miembros de rangos altos de las RDF, y uno de los capitanes de escuadrón debe acompañarme. Como sabes, Wolf es el sub comandante de las RDF, pero él y Tanner partirán mañana en el martes para el caribe y luego Suramérica. Max le sigue en el escalafón, pero el deberá encargarse de Base Macross en mi ausencia, por lo tanto, tú me acompañarás a Australia.

-Yo?... Pero pensé que ya no era la líder del Ghost!

-Eres la líder de ese escuadrón de latosos hasta tanto se escojan los nuevos escuadrones!...-dijo Rick con seriedad-…Es cierto que Edwards regresará, pero no le iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles. Conseguí que su asignación se aplazara hasta la conformación de los nuevos grupos. No quiero que interfiera en algunos planes que tiene al almirante Global.

-Edwards debe estar molesto... Él quería reintegrarse cuanto antes.

-Lo sé –dijo Rick con una mirada de satisfacción- Pero va a tener que aguantarse!

-Estaré lista, señor –dijo la zentraedi con firmeza.

Siguió explicándole las misiones asignadas cuando aparecieron Wolf y Tanner. Miriya se retiró….Rick hizo a los dos hombres tomar asiento para ultimar detalles sobre la operación Guyana pidiendo no ser interrumpido.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Hunter-Hayes**

Lisa se encontraba en la sala de su casa cargando a bebé Roy. No tenía intenciones de ir a la fiesta de Patty Morán en "El Oso", suficiente con haberle visto la cara por algunas horas. Había tratado de llamar a Rick al celular, pero le salía apagado, por lo que llamó a Khonda.

-Oficina del capitán Hunter, buenas tardes.

-Khonda, te habla Lisa, es informal.

-A sus órdenes, señora Hunter!

-El capitán se encuentra?

-Sí. Está en una reunión a puerta cerrada con Wolf y Tanner... Pidió no ser interrumpido, pero tratándose de usted...

-No... No lo interrumpas... Esperaré a que llegue a casa, no es nada serio.

-Como deseé, señora –dijo Khonda en un tono que Lisa pudo percibir

-Khonda, te sucede algo?... Hay algún problema?

-Eh... no en realidad... es solo un problema de cuatro patas.

-Qué?....De cuatro patas?....

-Es solo que nos tocará a Kim y a mí cuidar un perro extremadamente consentido, por un par de días. Eso es todo...

-Jajaja!... Vamos Khonda, eso será divertido!... A mí me encantan los perros!... Cuando niña tuve un hermoso San Bernardo llamado _Mackensie_. La clave está en tratarlo con ternura y cariño.

-Ternura, pero ese tipo de trato lo tengo solo con Kim.

-Es diferente –Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse aparatosamente- Solo no lo trates con rudeza, sino como una persona que merece respeto y cariño.

-Lo intentaré...

-Kim sabe?

-Eh..no, aún no…

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada hasta que llegue a su casa... conociéndola, será una "agradable" sorpresa para ella.

-Gracias, señora.

-Para una próxima vez yo te podría ayudar.

-Eso lo tendré en cuenta!

-Claro, adiós!

* * *

**_Deleuxe Tower_- Departamento de Janice, Minmei y Scott**

Ante la mirada del pequeño Scott, Janice tomó el collar que su amiga le acababa de poner en la palma de la mano. Era de plata y tenía un medallón grueso de igual mineral en forma de corazón con las iniciales _"M y J"...._ En el centro había un pequeño botón que la androide apretó.

Inmediatamente, un holograma diminuto de Minmei se suspendió en el aire.

"_Espero que esto te haga sentir cerca de mí, Jonathan, _

_porque yo me siento muy cerca de ti,__ y siempre lo estaré. _

_Regresa a mí a salvo y pronto, querido. _

_Te estaré esperando, no importa cuánto tiempo lleve..._

_Adiós...."_

-Minmei, esto es un detalle muy lindo! –dijo Janice sin su frialdad acostumbrada

-Es impresionante!... Está bien original!- decía Scott pasando su mano encima de la luz del pequeño holograma de Minmei.

-Les gusta? Pues lo hizo nuestro querido tío Emil.

-A mí me gusta mucho!... Yo quiero uno para llevarlo a la escuela! –dijo Scott emocionado.

-Pero cómo se le ocurrió?

-En verdad fue a mí... Esa idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que Jhonny me dijo que se iría a esa misión. Me pareció que un holograma con mi imagen hablándole lo confortaría dentro de toda esa angustia que sé que vivirá.... Así que le pregunté al doctor Lang si conocía algo así. Él me dijo que no, pero la idea le gustó y me prometió que mandaría a diseñar y a creer uno, ya que para él sería algo fácil.

-La verdad es que es encantador... –dijo Janice observando aquello.

-Y lo mejor es que gustó tanto que ya algunos pilotos de las RDF le han hecho pedidos de estos collares.

-Minmei, cuándo le vas a dar el collar al capitán Wolf? –Preguntó Scott

-Justo antes de que parta... Antes no, todavía tengo la esperanza de que no vaya!-dijo la cantante firmemente.

-Amiga, aterriza, Wolf está con un pie en Suramérica, más que acá! –dijo Janice

-Hoy iré a hablar con Rick!

-Queeeeé? –La androide no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Acaso tomaste jarabe de idiotez?

-Por supuesto que no!... Tengo la esperanza que Rick entienda y que envía a otra persona en su lugar...

-Ay amiga, eres una terca!... Ahora si se te fundió el cerebro...

* * *

**Australia, Northrn Territory**

**Cárcel Buffalo Creek**

Era la más grande de Australia y la región del océano Índico..._Buffalo Creek_, cárcel que en principio estaban exclusivamente hecha para los prisioneros de guerra. Luego de la lluvia de la muerte y por escasez de recintos fue llenándose poco a poco de peligrosos asesinos militares y zentraedis, así como soldados de ambos bandos condenados a muerte.

Cinco pabellones, cuatro alas, 350 custodios, 1, 896 reclusos entre humanos y zentraedis micronizados. Luego de haber salido de la celda de castigo, en el pabellón tres, número 23, ahora sólo y sin compañero de celda se encontraba el objetivo de Global.

Fumaba calmadamente recostado a su litera mientras leía un libro de Tsun Tzu, _"El arte de la Guerra"_. Quería estar tranquilo y evitar confrontaciones que pudieran llevarlo nuevamente a las celdas de castigo. Pese a los años aún no había logrado controlar su impulsivo carácter... Odiaba las injusticias!

-Hey capitán, tengo cigarrillos, gusta uno? –preguntó el sargento Collins, uno de los custodios que admiraba al legendario guerrero de las RDF.

-No te preocupes, Collins, fúmatelos todos. Hoy me llegaron unos paquetes cortesía de los Korioto.

-Eso es bueno después de estar cuatro días confinado –agregó el sargento Modford, otro custodio que llegaba a su celda- Venimos a buscarlo, los reclusos lo están esperando en la sala de conferencias.

-Cuántos hay?

-Más de ochenta.

-Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No. Allí están....

-Mierda!... No pensé que hubiera tantos reclusos ávidos de escuchar las tonterías que cometí volando mi estúpido varitech.

-Incluso hay custodios esperando por su charla...

-Qué tontería!...Y Sangriento?

-Está allí también,

Colocó el libro en la litera, apagó el cigarro, se puso sus botas de cuero y salió custodiado por Collins y Modford. A medida que pasaba por los interminables pasillos algunos reclusos le gritaban, pero él los ignoraba con una sonrisa y seguía caminando.

_-Hey, capitán yo quiero ir a esa conferencia, Collins, sácame de aquí!_

_-Capitán Archer, que diablos haces todavía aquí, pendejo! Tú tienes que estar volando!_

_-Jack, dame un cigarro!.... Maldita, sea, Jack!...._

-Cierren la boca, señoritas!- decía Collins con un tolete de acero con destellos de choques eléctricos que paralizaban a los revoltosos en un segundo.

-_Hey gigante asesino, mira lo que hiciste con mi ojo, y con el cuello de mi amigo!... Mal nacido, nos las vas a pagar, te voy a matar! -decía otro en una celda esquinada _

_-Cállate Stevie, te lo merecías, jajaja!.... Archer, yo quiero patearles el trasero a los idiotas de Sukova y Donovan!... Los odio!_

-Cállense, puercos, o se arrepentirán!- Modford pegó un toletazo con corriente a los barrotes de la celda de Stevie haciendo que saltaran chispas del corrientazo eléctrico.

Los de aquella celda se echaron para atrás enseguida.

Jack seguía su camino hasta que en un pabellón contiguo una voz lo sacó de su letargo...

-Capitán!....Capitán Archer!- Un chico rubio de veinte años se acercaba a las rejas.

-Sunshine?...

-Sí capitán, soy yo!... Patrick "sunshine" Elkins...

-Pero qué rayos haces aquí?

-Me metieron al bote hace tres días!...Tuve una riña con un oficial de los bandos de Sukova. Hicieron una reyerta y hallaron droga en mi varitech.

-Eres un idiota!... Acaso no te he dicho que te mantengas alejado de esos vicios!... No puedo creer que después de todo lo que te enseñé hayas recaído!

-Le juro que no, capitán!... Tengo más de dos años limpios, jamás recaería...Me tendieron una trampa!... Algo está sucediendo que poco a poco nos están dejando a todos los _"Valions"_ fuera de combate!

-Maldición!... Collins, por favor sácalo, necesito hablar con él. Aprovecharé luego de hablar con el Mayor Bott, cuando termine de dar la charla.

Collins abrió la celda... Eso solo lo podía lograr Jack Archer.

-Qué alegría verte de nuevo, capitán...- El chico abrazó al capitán y éste le respondió el abrazo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar como una niñita!... Ven conmigo!

En él área habilitada para charlas a los reclusos, Jack hacía su entrada saludando a la audiencia. Los reclusos se levantaron y lo aplaudieron. En la mesa principal se encontraba el alcaide con tres oficiales y el comandante Maurice Bott, de las RDF, muy amigo de Archer.

Aquella charla consistía en una pedido especial de Bott desde hacía unos días atrás, para lograr la rehabilitación de buenas y talentosas unidades de las RDF que por una y otra razón habían sido "ex comulgadas" de sus líneas.

Se podía decir que en Australia ahora se encontraba la "basura" de las RDF, aquellos que nadie quería....

A Archer le valían dos pepinos aquello, de no ser por privilegios dentro del bote y por su amistad con Bott, él hubiera dejado que aquella gente se pudriera. La causa le parecía caso perdido, total, para él, Donovan y Sukova hacían lo que les daba la gana por esos lados del mundo. Él había sido el único capaz de enfrentarlos, incluso con pruebas, y terminó encerrado cuando se había ido a los puños con los dos y después de su incidente con el hombre de la banda de los Defoliators.

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que aquel recinto estuviera lleno. Allí se encontró con su mejor amigo de andanzas y de escuadrón, César Best, alias "Sangriento"....

Luego de las presentaciones Jack empezó con su participación. La charla pecaba de interesante. Durante 20 minutos Jack estuvo exponiendo...Aquellos sujetos ávidos por salir y volar un varitech lo atiborraban de preguntas.

-Capitán, qué se siente volar y enfrentarse a un ejército zentraedi?- Preguntaba un chico que se estaba rehabilitando tan solo para salir e integrarse como novato a las RDF.

-Cada enfrentamiento es un duelo de voluntades, una comparación de egos y una medida de la moral. El "moralímetro" es voluble, dependiente de cada movimiento, cada ángulo, cada gramo de energía. Si bien puedes empezar el combate cargado de balas y bravuconadas, no lleva mucho minar tu fortaleza y hundirte en el profundo pozo de la desesperanza. Un movimiento en falso, un error estúpido, una bala incluso, y de repente es el enemigo el que domina la situación rebosante de confianza.

-Cómo se puede hacer para controlar el miedo, capitán Archer? digo, incluso volar en grupo debe dar algo de temor –Peguntaba otro interesado en el ingreso.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, señores....Se controla cuando olfateas el miedo del oponente!...Leer la mente del enemigo, juzgar su miedo, percibir su desesperación y agresividad, sentir su histerismo o su frialdad, es para mí la esencia del combate aéreo en red. No se consigue esto contra un enemigo de inteligencia artificial. En red, puedes de hecho llegar a medir la moral de tu oponente hasta cierto punto y caracterizarlo en uno u otro sentido, por ejemplo: _"éste es un As zentraedi pero se ha puesto claramente nervioso y se está descuidando; este otro acaba de salir de la cámara de clones y no tiene idea de nada...mira como gasta su energía!....mira como entra en pérdida!...mira como pierde contacto visual!.... Este otro zentraedi esta asustado de muerte y corre como un endemoniado, ni siquiera intenta combatir.... Aquí hay uno que necesita superioridad numérica para combatir, tan pronto como ha sido superado tácticamente pone rumbo a su fortaleza... A este otro no le importa un pimiento si colisiona o no"..._ y así sucesivamente....Una vez que aprendes a juzgar a tu oponente también aprendes a controlar tu estado mental, relajarte y ser calculador en vez de impulsivo en tu aproximación al combate.

-Cómo ha intimidado usted al enemigo, señor? -Preguntaba uno que ya tenía experiencia, pero que admiraba sobremanera al capitán Archer y quería algún día ser como él.

-Los que han tenido experiencias cercanas saben que la mayoría de los zentraedis no se dejan intimidar fácilmente. Solo después de haber dado el primer susto serio a su presa no tardan en aparecer los errores críticos. Asimismo aprenderás a distinguir a los líderes y a los discípulos. Cuando entras a una pareja, observarás que uno de los dos vuela ligeramente adelantado y más o menos estable, mientras que el otro le sigue por detrás o se esfuerza en volar en formación. Si su disposición no les proporciona ya una buena visibilidad, puedes escoger si matar primero al líder o a su desventurado consorte –Me sucedió una vez con una quadronos... Clavar primero al líder reducirá muy probablemente la moral del escolta a un estado de absoluto pánico, mientras que suprimir al escolta primero no es probable que rebaje la moral del líder hasta el mismo punto.

-Cuál ha sido para usted su más grande enemigo? -Preguntó un custodio

_-Los corruptos_ _Donovan y Sukova!_ -contestó gritando por otro lado un preso resentido con estos dos almirantes. Algunos de los altos funcionarios de la mesa principal se incomodaron.

-Jajajajajaja!- La risotada de los presos no se hizo esperar y comenzó un bullicio general. Los custodios tuvieron que empezar a amenazar.

-Silencio!...- gritó Archer logrando que el recinto quedara nuevamente sin ruido alguno.

-Continúe capitán...- dijo un oficial de la mesa principal

-...Mi más grande enemigo? –Jack sonrió-....Yo mismo....

Ellos se sorprendieron.

-Sí!... Tú eres tu propio enemigo. Eres el enemigo del enemigo, y el tuyo propio. Debes ser el enemigo, pensar como el enemigo y sentir lo que siente el enemigo para poder derrotarlo. Debes observarlo de modo desapasionado, igual que un científico observa a una rata de laboratorio. Tú, como enemigo del enemigo, no puedes estar asustado, no puedes ser manso, no puedes ser débil!... Debes mostrar una agresividad inflexible, una voluntad inquebrantable, un dominio total de la situación. Esto por si solo, esta intratabilidad, desmoraliza al enemigo y prepara el terreno para su muerte. Eres el peor enemigo de ti mismo cuando fallas, cuando te abates, cuando dudas, cuando te descorazonas.

-Siempre habrá peligro, verdad, señor?

-Así es. Por ello te recomiendo que te rías ante el peligro, tranquiliza el pálpito de tu corazón, centra tu mente y concéntrate en la tarea. Asegura cada ventaja al alcance del hombre y nada, nada, puede pararte. No debes dar nunca al enemigo la más pequeña posibilidad de reaccionar o de responder, nunca!....Mantente firme!....Manténganse todos firmes! –dijo Jack con dureza.

Sunshine se levantó y se subió a su asiento. El rubio y ojiazul piloto se caracterizaba por su temperamento emocional....

-_Valions hasta el final_! –gritaba Sunshine con su puño en alto.

De inmediato consiguió las miradas de todos, al tiempo que Sangriento se subía a su silla para hacer lo propio..

-_¡Siempre ganando! ¡Siempre dominando! ¡Mantente firme_!..._Valions hasta el final!....-_Gritaba mirando a todos.

Jack seguía callado.

-_Valions!, Valions!, Valions!-_ Sunshine, Sangriento y otros más empezaron a corear seguido por otros y al final por toda la audiencia.

Los custodios empezaban a amenazar para que se controlaran, pero el comandante Bott les dijo que no.

-Déjenlos!... Tienen dignidad...

Archer levantó su mirada ámbar y sonrió.... Una sonrisa que no se le había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sí... Ese era su lema... El lema de los _Valions_.... El que otrora fuera el escuadrón más temible de base Australia.... Él escuadrón que él dirigió cuando el Escuadrón Lobo nunca terminó de nacer....Su escuadrón...

_El capitán Hunter tenía razón, su plan empieza a funcionar –_pensó el comandante Bott soltando una enorme sonrisa-_ Lo que hicieron Donovan y Sukova con Archer y los Valions lo pagarán caro._

* * *

**Casa de la familia Hunter-Hayes**

Rick llegaba a eso de las cuatro y treinta horas de la tarde a su casa. Dejó su maletín en su estudio y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras seguía conversando por su celular de trabajo, ya que el otro era exclusivamente personal y solo Lisa y amistades muy cercanas poseían ese número. . Esbozaba una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Lisa, aún de lejos desde el área de la terraza trasera, se derritiera por él. Las cortinas del enorme ventanal del cuarto que daban hacia el patio trasero y la piscina estaban abiertas al igual que la puerta de vidrio para salir del cuarto hacia esa área.

Mientras hablaba él podía distinguir a Lisa sentada en una de las mesas con paraguas que estaban adyacentes al área de la piscina, cerca de unos árboles. Ella cargaba a bebé Roy y tomaba la manito de él para hacerle saludos a Rick.

Él respondía con otro saludo de lejos y con una sonrisa aún más bella.... Estaba recibiendo buenas noticias.

_-Como le decía, capitán, su plan va viento en popa. Esta tarde vi a un Archer más animado. Su idea de que diera esas charlas ha sido genial. Además de que los invaluables conocimientos de Archer han levantado la moral de los reclusos aptos para ser reintegrados a las RDF por buena conducta, ha sido una auto terapia para él. Creo que con esto Archer se sentirá motivado. De seguro regresará de nuevo a las RDF. _

-Me alegro, Maurice... Y te felicito por la organización... Como comandante de las RDF fue mi error el no estar enterado de lo que había sucedido con Archer...Espero que todo resulte conforme a lo planeado. Como sabes, Donovan y Sukova en estos momentos deben estar partiendo con sus escoltas hacia Australia. No quiero errores. Infórmale a Eckless que mañana estaremos allí a la hora acordada. Mándame la otra información que te pedí a mi correo electrónico, **rhunter(arroba)unionspacy(punto)rdf **...Enseguida me llegará tanto al correo como a mi celular.

_-Así lo haré, señor!_

Rick procedió inmediatamente a acompañar a su esposa e hijo en el área de la piscina. Estaba contento por las buenas nuevas pero ahora tendría que decirle a Lisa que los planes de un día felíz en familia estaban destruidos porque mañana partiría a Australia.

-Veo que estás muy contento –Se dieron un beso en los labios mientras Rick tomaba a Roy en sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Asuntos de Global que me están saliendo como anillo al dedo. Pero dime, cómo estuvo tu día? –le respondió llevándose un bocado a la boca ya que Mildred les había servido algunas cosas de picar en esa mesa.

-Un acto protocolar como todos. Patty lucía como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Guerra fría entre viejos de la UNSAF vs ECS, además de movimientos tácticos operativos de Obstat hacia Patty y viceversa, sin dejar de lado los absurdos misiles que se tiraban Russo y Motokov...

-En serio me perdí todo eso?

-No sé que intercambio verbal prefieres que te cuente?...Lang vs Juneau, Caruthers vs. Longcham o Zukova vs. Maistroff

-Jajajaja!... Lisa!... Porqué no me grabaste esa reunión de viejos verdes?

-La próxima vez lo haré, cariño, es una promesa... Verdad, Roy?

El niño la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes mientras era sostenido en la pierna de Rick con su brazo izquierdo... Bebé Roy sonrió haciendo un bullicio.

-Él aun no puede comer papas fritas?... Le daré un pedacito...

-Qué?... Ni se te ocurra, Hunter!... Eso es mucho más adelante...Además no quiero que se ponga malito del estómago durante la jornada de mañana en el mall.

Rick tomó un vaso de agua para no atragantarse con las papas fritas, el roast beaf y la ensalada de piña que le había hecho Lisa. Ella estaba notablemente emocionada con el paseo.

Luego de un rato siguieron conversando y aunque pareciera increíble, él no sabía cómo abordarla. Mildred retiró los platos y él pensó que ya era hora. Era extraño, pero él sentía que Lisa también quería decirle algo.

-Lisa... Rick....-Ambos hablaron al unísono.

-Dilo tú primero- dijo Rick

-Mildred! –Lisa llamó nuevamente a la señora, esta vez para que se llevara a Roy.... Rick palideció. Qué sería eso como para que Lisa pidiera que se llevaran al bebé para adentro de la casa?

-No, prefiero que hables tú... conozco ese timbre de voz- dijo Lisa algo intranquila.

-Lisa, lo que sucede es que.... Mañana no podremos ir al mall...

Lisa no podía creer que esa fuera la gran noticia de Rick... Aunque no lo tomaba con alegría ella sabía el trabajo que tenían los pilotos y otros militares como ellos. No sería la primera vez que pospondrían una salida.

-...Y?

-Seré parte de un homenaje de las RDF y además deberé realizar una misión de scouting de nuevos pilotos para las REF durante al menos doce días....

-...Y?

-....En.... Australia...

-...Queeeeeé?...... –Si no hubiera estado sentada Lisa se hubiera caído al piso –...Australia... Cómo?....

Rick explicó detalle a detalle los pormenores del scouting y el homenaje, cumpliendo con lo que Global le había pedido de no decirle nada a Lisa sobre el plan de Global con Archer.

Lisa se puso de pie y caminaba de un lado para el otro a un lado de la mesa... Rick pudo ver la excelente figura de su mujer en esos pantaloncillos de jeans extremadamente cortos y una camisa de tela que dejaba casi toda su espalda al descubierto e intensificaba el volumen de sus senos. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y estaba descalza. En ese momento corroboró aún más que Lisa cada día estaba mejor.

-Bueno... Qué más te puedo decir, Hunter? Somos soldados, No?....

-Así es... –Rick asintió con una sonrisa embobado en el aspecto físico de su esposa.

-Pero no puedo evitar entristecerme un poco....Es que es primera vez que te ausentarás tantos días y tan lejos de casa desde hace casi dos años... Los demás viajes los hemos hecho junto por diferentes motivos y fueron antes de tener a Roy, y en los otros casos ya estando él nosotros volvíamos antes de la noche...

-Nena, lo siento...-Rick la jalaba y la sentaba en sus piernas.

-No tienes la culpa, además...-ella miró al frente- Yo, Lisa Hayes, antes de ser Lisa Hunter siempre había sido la más cumplida oficial de las RDF, porqué será que ahora me interesa más lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer a mi lado que mi estricto apego a las órdenes militares?

-Será porque –él recorría con su mano izquierda toda la pierna de ella hasta subir peligrosamente hacia su cintura y bajar hacia el sur por la parte trasera -...Me gusta esto?

-Mmmm...Rick!....

-Qué?

Ella se levantó rápidamente...Por un segundo iba a sucumbir, pero no... Ella tenía que decirle algo, y algo que a él no le iba a gustar...

-No te comportas! –Ella tampoco lo hacía en otras ocasiones.

-Bueno... está bien.... -El le daba unos besitos en la espalda.

-Así está mejor.

-A propósito, no me ibas a decir algo, Lili?

Iban a ser las cinco de la tarde. Ella sintió un mariposeo en el estómago. Se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Amor... es.... –se sentía nerviosa, a veces Rick era explosivo. Él lo notó.

-Qué sucede?

-No, no es nada.... es sobre... T.R. –Claudia le había recordado hoy que debía decirle lo del incidente en Terranova antes que Rick se enterara por la lengua de gente cercana a T.R. o por él mismo.

-Qué pasa con él?... Rick frunció el ceño y Lisa lo notó.

-No es nada malo... Es solo que... Recuerdas la vez que llegó a la base y salió volando en la reencarnación del Ghost 001?

-Sí....-Rick era parco, quería saber lo que pasaba en ese instante.

-Eh...bueno... él apareció en Terranova y....

-Y qué....Lisa?...-Rick la miraba fijo y ella notó que sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color azul algo oscuro.

-Bueno, el pasó a visitarme a mi oficina y....

-Era algo de trabajo? –La mirada de Rick era de notable molestia.

-Él me fue a entregar el dog tag que perteneció a mi padre y que él pudo rescatar cuando el almirante murió en Base Alaska.

-Hasta ahora? –Rick podía estar seguro que T.R. no había ido solo por eso.

-Eso mismo le pregunté pero el me explicó una serie de situaciones alusivas a sus malos recuerdos con ese lugar. Total, no me interesaba eso, lo único importante para mí es que por lo menos recuperé algo que perteneció a mi padre.

-Porqué no me lo habías dicho? –La mirada de Rick hizo que Lisa palideciera. Cielos, como podían cambiar tanto los tonos de azul de sus pupilas?

-Es que sé que tú estabas tratando de resolver aquel problema de Miriya y yo no quería que te sintieras incómodo...

-No me gusta que ese tipo esté cerca de ti y lo sabes!... Es un irrespetuoso y un aprovechado!... Ahora, si te hizo feliz por darte algo que era de tu padre, entonces yo se lo agradezco. Pero espero que eso no le haya dado pie para que tome confianza contigo!

Lisa tomó aire y agarró fuerzas.

-Rick...hay algo más....

-Algo más?... Algo cómo que?... Rick tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo para bajar la rabia y volvía a colocarlo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Ese día, T.R. me confesó... que él... –el corazón de Lisa latía algo acelerado-... me había amado todo este tiempo....

La mirada de Rick se transformó de azul profundo a azul violeta. Lisa sintió que en ese instante los pájaros dejaron de cantar, los autos se detuvieron y el viento dejó de soplar porque la tierra dejó de girar.

-Maldito sea!... Lo sabía!... Rick se levantaba de la mesa con brusquedad...-Dejó violentamente el vaso en la mesa haciendo un estruendo con el mismo y caminaba de un lado al otro bastante molesto.

-Rick, cálmate, no es para que te alteres. No pasó nada más. Solo me dijo eso y me indicó que solo quería ser mi amigo porque sabe que jamás tendrá esperanzas conmigo...

-Es una serpiente venenosa!...Claro, aprovechó entregarte el dog tag de tu padre para que lo vieras como el mártir y héroe más grande de Base Alaska y así tu sintieras lástima y terminaras por verlo como un pobre corderito indefenso!... Y encima lo hace el mismo día que provoca un caes en la base...Es una cucaracha!

-Rick, no es para tanto! Solo te lo dije para que lo supieras por mí... –Rick caminaba cerca del borde de la piscina como queriendo patear el agua. Lisa seguía cerca de él.

-Y si no lo es, porqué no me lo dijiste ese mismo día?

-Por esto mismo!... Estresado como estabas por lo de Miriya tu reacción hubiera sido peor, te conozco, capitán!

-Y cómo debía reaccionar, Lisa?... Me reta, conspira, humilla a Miriya, y encima se le declara a mi mujer!... Debo aplaudirle?...Le voy a patear el trasero! –Rick dio unos pasos como para retirase del lugar con rumbo a patearle el trasero de Edwards.

-Rick! –Lisa lo agarró por el brazo fuertemente y lo jaló hacia la piscina con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ambos cayeran dentro de ella en el área honda con todo y ropa de un solo chapuzón, provocando que algo de agua se desparramara sobre el pavimento del área.

-Qué...pero qué...diablos –Rick había tragado algo de agua- ....Lisaaaa!

Ella se acercó a él por el cuello mientras trataban de flotar en esa área.

-Lisa, porqué rayos lo hiciste? –Rick se pasaba la mano por la cara para quitarse el agua de los ojos. Lisa lo tenía prensado por el cuello y el estómago.

-No pierdas el tiempo en estupideces, capitán, olvidémonos de T.R.... Te vas mañana y podemos aprovechar los minutos que nos quedan –Rick había logrado a punta de nado con un solo brazo que ambos pudieran estar en un lado más llano de la piscina donde el agua les llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda.

-Eres una tramposa!...Pero esto no se va a quedar así, espera a que regrese de Australia y le parto la cara!...Le dije claramente que no quería que tuviera tratos contigo más allá de los asuntos oficiales. Es un maldito necio! Un lujurioso que no te quita los ojos del trasero!...Es un....

Rick no completó su párrafo de alegatos porque en ese momento se percató que aquella cortísima camiseta de Lisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por medio de dos tiras en la espalda y dos en el cuello estaba flotando en la piscina, al igual que el pantalón corto de jeans que llevaba puesto y... sus interiores.....

Acto siguiente ella lo abrazó por el cuello y entrelazó sus piernas por la las caderas de Rick...

-Me decías?....

-Estás desnuda?...

-Tócame y verás...-Ella sonrió

-Eres una diablilla sinvergüenza...

*

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre de la casa de los Hunter sonaba. Mildred abría la puerta y allí estaba la señorita Macross.

-Buentas tardes señora Mildred...Oh...pero qué hermoso!... Esta belleza de bebé debe ser Roy Andrew!

-Hola señorita Minmei, sí, este es Roy...Pase adelante...

-Eh...Puedo cargarlo?...Tenía tantos meses sin verlo. Está enorme!

-Siéntese, por favor...

Minmei cargaba a Roy abrazándolo como si fuera un muñeco y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla. Él niño con sus grandes ojos verdes y sus labios rojos la miraba extrañado.

-Roy, cómo estás, me llamo Minmei...-Mildred los miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras Minmei hablaba al niño- Eres un bebé muy cariñoso. Mira que ojos tan lindos!... Se parece mucho a Rick, pero tiene los ojos verdes de Lisa.

-Si, jajaja!

Minmei sintió nostalgia.

-Qué hermoso eres!... Y pensar que este pudo ser mi bebé...-Sin querer pensó en voz alta. Mildred escuchó aquello y percibió la nostalgia de la cantante. Casi todo Macross supo la extraña relación entre Minmei y Rick y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Se le ofrece algo de tomar, señorita Minmei?

-Eh... Oh... Lo siento, pensé en voz alta, discúlpeme...

-No tiene porqué...

-Eh...Yo solo venía a hablar con Rick... Él se encuentra?

-Sí, el señor Hunter se encuentra en la terraza trasera, contigua a la piscina, le avisaré enseguida que usted está aquí...

-Oh-oh!... –Minmei levantó a bebé Roy al percibir un olorcito...

-Qué sucede?

-Creo que este bebé hermoso se hizo en sus pañales...

-Oh...Entonces debo cambiarlo. Me disculpa un momento –Dijo Mildred con una sonrisa mientras lo cargaba hacia el cuarto para cambiarlo-

-Por supuesto...

-Demoraré un poco, así que si desea puede pasar... La otra puerta que da hacia la terraza es la blanca que está al fondo del pasillo principal!

-Gracias, señora, iré hacia allá!

Minmei abrió la puerta despacio.... Sin que se diera cuenta le daría una sorpresa a Rick...Una extraña sensación movió su ser. Tenía bastante tiempo sin hablar con él. De repente se había sentido extrañamente nerviosa como si tuviera nuevamente 16 años?... Quizás aún no conocía la respuesta al hecho de que se había maquillado, arreglado su cabello y puesto su mejor jeans... La verdad es que aún sentía a Rick Hunter familiar...Quizás aún lo sentía suyo... Era algo difícil de explicar...era....

Sus pensamientos se fueron a un limbo y volaron en mil trozos cuando, casi al llegar al área de la terraza, detrás de dos arbustos frondosos vio una escena que nunca hubiera querido ver.

Las prendas de vestir de Rick y Lisa flotaban por las aguas de la piscina, mientras ellos se besaban y acariciaban en una esquina, completamente desnudos. Rick con su espalda pegada a la piscina y lisa en sus brazos, de espaldas a Minmei.

Minmei quedó prácticamente en shock, sin poder gesticular palabras ni mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Era como si una algo la forzara a permanecer allí para que de una vez por todas viera la realidad en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron aún más cuando veía la pasión con que Rick le hacía el amor a Lisa. La abrazaba, la besaba en los labios, en los ojos, en el cuello en los senos. Podía ver por los gestos que se hablaban con dulzura mientras se amaban... Él la levantó en sus brazos y le dio vueltas mientras reían adentro de aquella piscina. Minmei pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lisa y su cabello mojado. Él le soltaba la cinta que sostenía su cola de cabello y le acariciaba su cabello suelto...

Las fuerzas de Minmei llegaron al límite...No aguantó más cuando él la colocó de espaldas a la piscina y empezó a hacerle el amor nuevamente...Ella pudo ver de lejos sus rostros plenos de amor, deseo y satisfacción mientras su corazón sentía mil espadas clavarse sin piedad alguna...

Como pudo, sin hacer ruido, temblando y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas salió de esa área, abrió la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa y entró para llegar hasta la puerta de la sala.

-Ya habló con el capitán, señorita Minmei? –preguntó Mildred desde el cuarto de Roy.

-Eh... No se preocupe, es que.... dígale a Rick que venía a hablar con él pero recibí una llamada de mi agente justo cuando iba hacia la piscina y me tuve que regresar porque había olvidado que... debo estar en una... recepción en unos minutos... Gracias y adiós...

Ella salió casi corriendo y dejando incluso la puerta abierta. Mildred, quien iba con Roy en brazos ya cambiado en su ropa de dormir, fue a despedirla pero ya no estaba.

-Ya se fue... Qué extraño...venir hasta acá para irse inmediatamente... –Mildred hablaba al bebé- Tú que opinas, Roy?... Es un poco alocada, verdad?

Minmei subió a su carro y conducía con lágrimas en los ojos de regreso a su apartamento junto a Janice y Scott.... Hoy Jonathan no estaría en su casa ya que iría a la recepción de los pilotos en honor a Morán y él no la llevaría. En parte porque no iba a demorar, y en otra porque no quería que ese paquete de soldados y demás viejos decrépitos estuvieran lujuriando a su novia.

Decidió estacionar el carro no muy cerca del departamento y prefirió caminar. Iba como sonámbula. Alguna gente que la veía se maravillaba al verla. _Es Minmei,_ decían algunos, pero ella no les hacía caso. Estaba sumida en su drama personal. Hasta cuando podría mitigar su recuerdo?

Rick, sus besos, su aliento, sus caricias, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Ya no era suyo...Que revelación tan dura cuando pensó que ya lo había superado...Sabía que no le pertenecerían nunca más, pero jamás hubiera querido ver lo que sus ojos habían visto hoy...

* * *

**Bar el "Oso"**

La fiesta de los pilotos se llevaba a cabo en "El Oso"...

En la gran mesa principal se encontraba el agasajado Patty Morán con algunos de sus amigos senadores junto a Russo, Zand, Stinson y Leonard con su séquito de viejos crápulas del bando ultra conservador del ECS. Otros oficiales de alto mando como Maistroff y Juneau habían preferido no asistir por no mezclarse con el ambiente de jerga y licor de los _pilotos_ _chusmas._

Global había llegado junto con Emmerson. Era extraño ver al almirante sin su gorro militar. Lucía un elegante peinado de lado y se había puesto una colonia hecha por la diseñadora Kirstin Hammersjald inspirada en el legendario almirante y que había salido a la venta hacía unas semanas atrás. La colonia se llamaba _"Admiral, pour homme"_ by Hammersjald. Era la fragancia de última moda entre los pilotos.

La coronela retirada Victoria Swank, dueña del local salió de la barra inmediatamente a recibirlo.

-Henry, bienvenido!... Oh, estás muy guapo!

Aquello sonrojó a Global. Ni siquiera tenía su gorro para disimular el brillo de su mirada.

-Gracias, Tory...Tú estás muy bella, como siempre...

-Qué gustas?

-Whiskey, por favor, coronela...

-Es una orden, almirante!

Las veintiuna mesas estaban copadas y la música al estilo de _Sinatra, Neil Diamond y Kenny Rogers_ se escuchaba en el ambiente. Era la música favorita de Patty pedida especialmente para él por los organizadores del evento. En la mesa de al lado estaban los soldados del ECS.

Wolf, Hiro, Peralta, Tanner, Ivanov, Kylie, Max, Blavatsky, Izzy, estaban en una mesa bastante céntrica. Las mesas alrededor de ellos estaban conformadas por pilotos de los escuadrones Alpha, Delta y Angel..... Cercana a la barra de tragos, en unas mesas esquinadas, Oats, Hess y los pilotos del escuadrón Skull se encontraban cercanos a los pilotos de los Destroids (Spartans, Tomahawks, Phalanx, Monsters y Defenders).

Los pilotos del ECS se encontraban en las mesas cercanas a Morán..... A un costado estaban los chicos del Ghost, todos con sus uniformes negros. Cerca de una máquina de pop corn se encontraba la mesa de "Los Malditos", aunque esta vez Psycho no estaba con ellos.

Él debía alistarse para viajar a Australia junto a Miriya, Rick y otros pilotos. Los varitech jamás debían volar distancias largas en grupos pequeños.

-God!... Estoy harto de esta estúpida música, me dan ganas de vomitar! –decía Raven enfadado y metiéndose un par de maníes a la boca- Acaso no hay un maldito rap, un pop o un rock?

-Qué más se le puede pedir a ese viejo con cara de Frankestein? –Agregó Hammer resignado-.... Si los gustos musicales de Morán son iguales a su trasero, entonces debe tenerlo lleno de granos y huecos.

-Jajajaja!- Rieron al unísono.

-Qué porquerías dices, Hammer...-Seahawk casi escupía la cerveza-... No me hagas vomitar a mí!

La puerta del local se abrió e hicieron su entrada Kevin Van Corenland con una chica que trabajaba en la base, Jimmy Harlow con una piloto novata desconocida y Tony Lucca junto a Tara Turner.

-Ey, muchachos! –dijo Raven a toda boca llamando la atención de las otras mesas llenas de Ghosts-.... Pero miren nada más quiénes acaban de llegar, los "Backstreet Boys"...

-Jajajaja!- El comentario de los Malditos a toda boca y mirando sin disimular en lo más mínimo e importándoles un bledo que los Skull hubieran oído, provocó las carcajada de todos los Ghosts presentes.... Edwards, sentado en la mesa junto a Morán y otros de los altos mandos, miraba la escena de lejos.

Los chicos miraron a la mesa de Los Malditos con cara de pocos amigos. Pero prefirieron ignorarlos pensando en las consecuencias que les podría traer si reaccionaban violentamente.

Para acabar de barajar las cartas, la única mesa disponible para aquel trío de tenientes era una cercana a los Ghost... Se sentaron junto a las chicas y pidieron unas cervezas.

La jornada fue transcurriendo sin más... Edwards prefirió retirarse para conversar sobre estrategia militar en "Three Spies", donde se encontrarían con Longchamps.... Además, más tarde se encontraría con Sue Graham en el departamento de ella. Otro más de sus apasionados encuentros.

Por su parte el almirante Global, luego de saludar a Morán, se había "perdido misteriosamente" al igual que la coronela Swank, tratando de ser lo más disimulados posible. Aunque todo el mundo sabía que se habían ido juntos y que quizás no volverían.

Los pilotos bebían sus tragos, otros jugaban dominós, conversaban amenamente o romanceaban con sus chicas. El trío de Macross, Charly Mackinnon, Yinmar Lung y Daisy Monroe estaban juntos en la barra recabando los movimientos de los presentes.

-Ay no!.... Ya se fue T.R!... –El afeminado Charly se entristeció

-Olvídate de T.R. que jamás te volteará ni a ver...–dijo Daisy-...Y mira disimuladamente hacia las seis en punto...

-Queeeeé?..... Dios, pero que descarado es ese estúpido! –Sin ningún disimulo Charly se desconcertó al ver al novio de su amiga Sammy besándose con aquella piloto novata.

-No lo puedo creer!...-dijo Daisy- Sammy debe saber esto!... Es un desvergonzado!

-Es cierto!... Por lo menos Wolf se está portando bien. No lo veo con ninguna mujer –Yinmar le daría un buen reporte a Minmei.

-Olvídate de Wolf!...-dijo Charly-... Esto que Harlow le está haciendo a Sammy no tiene nombre!... Te juro que me dan ganas de ir a esa mesa y....

-No digas idioteces!...-dijo Yinmar-... Jimmy te partiría la cara antes de que te acordaras de tu nombre...

Con el trascurrir de la tarde y la noche, los tragos empezaban a hacer efecto en los pilotos. Leonard miraba las escenas de algunas parejas besuqueándose sin pudor y sin importarles el rango de Morán o el de él y entendía porqué Maistroff detestaba convivir con esa turba....

En la mesa de aquel trío de muchachos el ambiente era otro. Tony y Tara conversaban para de esa manera irse conociendo mejor, mientras Jimmy y Kevin eran más osados e intercalaban conversaciones y besos con sus acompañantes.

-Oye viejo, no crees que estás exagerando? –Preguntó Kevin a Jimmy en voz baja sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta- Todo el mundo está viendo que ustedes se están besando... –dijo Kevin a Jimmy.

-Y cuál es el problema?... Acaso no estás tú en lo tuyo también?... No fastidies! –fue la respuesta.

-Hermano, Kevin no tiene novia –agregó Tony, metiéndose en la conversación-... Tú sí y todo el mundo la conoce....

-Pues me mandó por un tubo!... –dijo Jimmy molesto- Ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias!

Jimmy se levantó de la mesa molesto. Además los tragos se tardaban. Cuando volvía de la barra se tropezaba accidentalmente con Raven, quien también había ido a buscar tragos. Habían quedado justo entre las mesas de ambos bandos.

-Oye, ten más cuidado!... –le dijo Jimmy

-Tú fuiste quién tropezó, no yo!.... -respondió Raven con cara de pocos amigos. Se le quedaba mirando fijo.

-Acaso crees que no conozco tu maldita forma de ser? Siempre sacas de quicio a todos!

-Puede que sí...-respondió el Ghost con ironía-... Sin lugar a dudar soy yo quien no te conozco. Ralmente te subestimaba, Harlow, ya veo que puedes con dos a la vez...

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Claro que lo es, niño mimado, porque te voy a confesar algo... –Raven sonrió maliciosamente. Puso su brazo en el hombro de Jimmy como si lo estuviera abrazando y acercó su rostro al oído del Skull-5 a manera de confidencia-... Ya que andas con esta perra novata y no tienes nada con Samantha Porter entonces yo iré tras ella, porque me gusta... En quince días, Sammy estará en mi cama...

Dos segundos después de aquello, Raven caía aparatosamente al suelo por un puñetazo de Harlow... Se levantó como pudo... Los dos hombres peleaban a puño limpio por el lugar frente a la mirada atónica y desconcertada de Morán y Leonard.

Los otros dos Malditos se metieron. Seahawk daba un golpe contundente a Jimmy haciéndolo caer. Enseguida los dos amigos de Jimmy reaccionaron... Tony tumbó a Seahawk de una patada en la espalda logrando que cayera aparatosamente sobre la máquina de pop corn y haciendo que aquello se desparramara por todo el piso del bar, mientras Hammer y Kevin se daban guante del bueno. Los otros Ghost se metían apoyando a los suyos.

Oats y Hess corrieron inmediatamente a separarlos. Ellos no podían interferir en aquella pelea, ya que como peleadores con licencia profesional de Kick Boxing sería un delito...Pero los otros Skulls estaban incontrolables defendiendo al trío de chicos.... Por el otro lado los tenientes Boheme y Benson hacían ingentes e infructuosos esfuerzos por calmar a los Ghosts.

Los ánimos se fueron caldeando horriblemente entre las unidades de las calaveras y los fantasmas, como si fuera una reacción en cadena.... Incluso, algunas mujeres de ambos escuadrones, entre ellas Tara, se de daban de cachetadas, puños y jalones de pelo.

Wolf, Tanner y los demás de pronto se dieron cuenta que en menos de diez segundos casi todos los pilotos de los escuadrones Skull y Ghost se repartían golpes a montón sin poder hacer mucho para separar a esos salvajes. Eran demasiados. Kylie e Izzy se hicieron a un lado.

Una lluvia de botellas fue a dar a la mesa principal... Del susto, el senador Morán tuvo que ser sacado con escoltas por la puerta trasera....Zand, Russo y Stinson fueron víctima de fuertes empujones.... Leonard maldecía a todos por aquel acto bochornoso que lo hacía quedar en ridículo frente a Morán. Ello provocó algunas rechiflas de los pilotos de los Destroids, en consecuencia, los soldados del ECS empezaron a amenazar y patear las mesas de aquellos por el insulto a su líder.... Los rudos pilotos Destroids iban a reaccionar.

Por suerte, Hiro Ishi, antiguo líder de los Destroids, junto a Wolf, Max y Tanner se dieron cuenta a tiempo de la situación y mediaron entre ambos bandos, evitando una confrontación aún peor entre Destroids vs ECS....

-Marshall, Jones, Stewart! –Les decía Hiro a sus antiguos compañeros de combate- Por favor no hagan esto más caótico.... Estamos hasta el cuello en problemas!

-Esos idiotas son unos insolentes, Hiro!... –Marshall, capitán de los Tomahawks le había molestado los insultos de aquellos.

-Martín! –Decía Wolf a los del ECS- ... Abdel, tú y los demás me conocen. No permitamos que esto se extienda a ustedes y los Destroids porque sería fatal!

En otro punto, Yinmar, Daisy y Charlie veían la escena asustados.

-Ay, no!... Brutos!... Animales! –Mckinnon se agachaba a recoger pop corn del piso y tirárselos a algunos pilotos que peleaban cerca de esa área.

Todo era un verdadero Caos... Solo la destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra era peor que aquello.

-BASTAAAAAA! –De pronto una voz se escuchó por encima de aquel ambiente...

Todos voltearon.

La coronela Vicky Swank miraba horrorizada los destrozos ocasionados a su local.... A su lado, el Supremo Almirante Global miraba a los pilotos con una ira nunca antes vista.

* * *

**_Deleuxe Tower_- Departamento de Janice, Minmei y Scott**

Minmei seguía acostada encerrada en su habitación cuando Janice llegó de hacer unas compras.

-Janice, no sé que le pasó a Minmei –decía Scott-... Ella llegó llorando y se encerró allí. Ni siquiera ha preparado la cena y tengo hambre!

-Pronto sabré que le ocurre...

Ella preparó algo leve para cenar e hizo un gran emparedado con un vaso de leche para el niño. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga y notó que la puerta estaba con seguro.

-Minmei...soy yo Janice!

Silencio

-Minmei....

-No quiero hablar con nadie!

-No seas tonta...abre ya...

-No!....

-Minmei!

-Déjame sola!

-Qué rayos te sucede?

-Vete!

La androide sacó de su dedo índice un cuchillo en miniatura y procedió a abrir la cerradura, logrando así entrar al cuarto.

-Queeeeé? Cómo rayos lograste abrir la puerta?

-Eso es lo de menos... Ahora dime qué pasó?

-Te dije que no te voy a decir nada!

-Minmei, basta de estupideces!... Tienes los ojos hinchados de llorar!

Minmei miró con los ojos cristalizados a Janice, quien se sentaba a su lado en la cama y corrió a llorar prensada al cuello de su amiga.

-Pero qué sucedió, amiga?

-Es... Es Rick....

El llanto era descomunal...

-Queeé?.... Vamos, Minmei!... No me digas que es eso! –dijo Janice furiosa.

-Y qué otra cosa va a ser?... –Minmei se sacudía los mocos con un pañuelo-...Maldita sea!... Me he dado cuenta que lo sigo amando!

-Pero qué rayos te sucede?...Qué hay de Jonathan?

-Yo...también lo quiero –Minmei paraba en seco- Pero lo de Rick es diferente....

-Diferente!... Claro, tonta, uno esta casado y el otro no!

-No tienes idea de lo que vi cuando fui a su casa a hablar con él sobre lo de Jhonny...

-Qué viste?

-Estaban haciendo el amor en la piscina!...Fue horrible para mí!

-Ojalá y eso te haya hecho abrir los ojos. Minmei, siento que haz retrocedido. Antes estabas dispuesta a olvidarlo, y ahora mírate! Estás hecha un guiñapo de llanto.

-Es que ni yo misma pensé que fuera a reaccionar así!... Cuando los vi en la piscina juntos, deseé tanto ser Lisa....

-Amiga, tienes que poner tus ideas en orden. Piensa que quizás en vez de amor lo que sientes es deseo... No te haz puesto a pensar en eso?

-No lo sé!... Lo único que sé es que perdí el tiempo yendo allá. Solo conseguí verle el trasero desnudo a Lisa y deprimirme como una desgraciada!...

-Pues bien hecho!... Yo te lo había advertido!... Siempre supe que esa idea absurda era una estúpida excusa para ver a Rick!...

-Yo....no sé que te puedo decir!

-Minmei, mira la magnitud de esto. Qué pasará con Jonathan, él no se merece que lo tengas solo como paño de lágrima a esta altura de su relación!

-Lo sé...-Ella miraba hacia la ventana- Yo lo quiero mucho y sería muy infeliz sin él a mi lado... Te prometo que me repondré y seguiré adelante junto a Jonathan...

-Espero que sea cierto!

-Yo no podría estar sin Jhonny... Cuando nos veamos le entregaré el collar...

* * *

**Oficina del capitán Rick Hunter**

-...Pero qué se han creído ustedes que son?...Partida de estúpidos!... -Rick echaba humos de la rabia que tenía en ese instante y golpeaba su escritorio fuertemente con su puño.

Estaba disfrutando de una amena velada familiar junto a Lisa y Roy a esa hora de la noche cuando recibía una llamada de un histérico Global contándole lo sucedido.

Jimmy, Kevin, Tony, Seahawk, Raven y Hammer se encontraban en la oficina del líder de los escuadrones. Cabizbajos, con las manos detrás de sus espaldas, recibiendo desde hacía veinte minutos la peor reprimenda que habían escuchado desde que eran novatos.

Allí también se encontraban Wolf, Tanner y Max sentados en los asientos de la oficina de Rick, mirando a los regañados prácticamente con ganas de ahorcarlos...

-...Lo peor de todo y para desgracia de ustedes mismos es que casi destruyen el local de la "amiga" del almirante Global....Son unos pendejos!

Tanner arqueó una ceja... Todos sabían que "amiga" no era la palabra...Por eso Global estaba sumamente furioso.

-En qué estaban pensando?... Global me hizo papillas por culpa de ustedes!...

Horror de horrores para Rick...

-Con razón los del alto mando piensan que somos unos gorilas descerebrados.... He recibido el regaño de mi vida por su estúpida pelea, partida de imbéciles!

Silencio...

-En qué diablos estaban pensando?

Silencio...

-Contéstenme! Maldita sea! –Por quinta vez en los veinte minutos de regaño golpeaba el pupitre, ahora con la palma de su mano.

-En nada, señor!-dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Sencillamente no piensan en nada porque tienen mierda en la cabeza! –Rick se apuntaba el mismo en la sien con sus dos dedos en señal de que aquellos eran unos cavernícolas sin cerebro...

Estaba convertido en un energúmeno capaz de molerlos a golpes...

-.Cómo diablos se les ocurre hacernos esto en el agasajo al senador Morán?... El tipo casi se orina en los pantalones al ver la brutalidad de pelea que había en el bar!... Para colmo, allí estaba Leonard viendo el espectáculo de circense de los gladiadores romanos!... Seremos la comidilla del alto mando!

Wolf frunció el ceño, Rick tenía toda la razón en estar así.

-Bola de idiotas, mañana apareceremos en los titulares!... Los periódicos se venderán como petit colas en el desierto!...

Rick quería aplastarles el cráneo. Los miraba con sus ojos azul violeta como si fueran basura.

-Ya me imagino los malditos titulares, _"__**Las RDF se convierten en la WWF"... **_Quiénes diablos se creían?... "Stone Cold"?... "The Rock"?... "The Undertaker"?....

Tanner tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse aparatosamente...

-Es increíble que no pueda tener tranquilidad previa a mi partida a Australia debido a un grupejo de insectos como ustedes!... Son una vergüenza para el Ghost... –Luego fijó la mirada en sus pupilos con rabia y dolor-... Y sobre todo, son una deshonra para el Skull...

El trío del Skull sintió dolor por aquellas palabras...Max bajó la cabeza... Esa ya no era su escuadrón pero aún se sentía como tal.... Sabía que esas palabras habían perforado los sentimientos de los chicos.

-En primera instancia, ustedes tendrán sendos memos para su expediente!... Segundo, tendrán dos días de suspensión sin sueldo a partir de hoy, los cuales aprovecharan para limpiar los escombros del bar. El sueldo confiscado será dado a la coronela Swank para que haga las reparaciones necesarias.... Tercero, Capitán Wolf!...

-Señor... –Wolf se levantó de la silla.

-Estos tipos quieren ser hombrecitos, verdad? –Rick soltaba una sonrisa que le erizó los poros a los regañados.

-Así me parece, señor...

-Bien.... –los miró fijo-... Entonces en tres días estos payasos sabrán lo que es bueno!

-Usted dirá...-Wolf sonrió. Casi podría leer el pensamiento de Rick

-Le informo que los tenientes Van Corenland, Harlow, Lucca, Hartmann, Lethovaara, y Bishop irán con usted a la misión de Guyana.

Estos seis no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Pero eso no es todo. Ellos no irán en sus Skulls ni Ghosts, sino en la nave _Dynamo_, junto a los Destroids!....

_Queeeeé?-Pensaron calladamente los seis._

-Oh!...se sorprenden, verdad?... Y tengo más regalos de papá Noel... Los dividiré y uniré al mismo tiempo.....Mejor revueltos que juntos, así podrán besarse y hacer el amor entre ustedes...

Ellos no sabían a qué se refería Rick Hunter.

-Durante la operación, capitán Wolf, ellos no pilotearán las naves ni tampoco manejarán los Tomahawks o Spartans.... Eso sería un regalo para estos inútiles...

_Cómo?... Pero qué está haciendo?-pensaban todos_

-Van Corenland y Hartman manejarán Phalanxs en el frente del convoy de los destroids, guiados por el extremadamente exigente coronel Bartley..... Lucca y Lethovaara estarán en el lateral izquierdo adentro de unos Defenders, sometidos a las obscenidades y regaños del coronel Santiago....

_Nooooooo!- pensaban estos cuatro_

-Mientras que los dos ineptos que empezaron la pelea, Harlow y Bishop estarán en la maldita retaguardia manejando los Monsters más pesados y oxidados de todas las RDF, aguantándose las órdenes e insultos del amargado y detestable coronel Po!...

Sorpresa y sorprendidos...

-Po odia a los revoltosos de los escuadrones, a los soldados presumidos de los varitechs, a los niños y ancianos, e incluso hasta se odia a sí mismo... y le daré órdenes precisa de que los trate como bueyes de carga!

_Qué?....No puede ser!... Esto es como tirarnos a los leones! ...pensaban esos dos._

Wolf y Tanner tuvieron que apretar los puños para controlar las inmensas ganas de reírse de aquellos. Para cualquier piloto varitech, el estar bajo las órdenes de esos tres coroneles de horrible carácter era peor que mandarte al mismísimo infierno. Los regañados solo pensaban que después de eso algo peor sería la muerte. Sobre todo para los tres malditos, ellos sentían que pasar de Varitechs a Destroids además de un castigo era un horrible retroceso.

-Qué les parece mi regalo de descorche?.... Después de esto ya se habrán hecho hombrecitos de una vez por todas.... Es como si fueran señoritos y yo los llevara de la mano a un burdel con un par de prostitutas para que les quitara la virginidad....

Tanner y Max bajaban la cabeza para disimular la risa. Estaban aguantando demasiado... Wolf tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca y desviar la mirada a fin de no estallar en carcajadas. Cómo diablos hacía Rick para mantenerse ten serio_?.._.. _Probablemente las técnicas "Hayes" de disciplina militar_, pensó.

-A su regreso veré si los reasigno nuevamente a los escuadrones o se quedan para siempre o por lo menos hasta que yo me muera, maniobrando los equipos pesados...Todo dependerá de su desempeño en la misión –Rick se sentó- ...Ahora largo de mi presencia....

-Sí, Señor!- dijeron aquellos seis con la moral pisoteada bajo las suelas de sus botas.

* * *

**Australia, Northrn Territory**

**Cárcel Buffalo Creek**

Luego de cenar, los reclusos de buena conducta podían asistir a un enorme salón inaugurado recientemente donde lograban esparcirse con juegos de mesa y ver televisión desde una enorme pantalla.

Jack Archer se encontraba en una de las mesas jugando cartas con Sunshine, Sangriento y otros reclusos, soldados ex pertenecientes a las RDF mientras escuchaban el noticiero de la noche.

Sucesos superfluos que lo hacían concentrarse más en el juego de jotas, kas y aces que tenía, más que en los dos periodistas en la pantalla que podía ver de frente. El ambiente transcurrió de esa manera hasta que una noticia en especial captó la atención de aquellos.

-Ey, Jack, mira –dijo Sangriento-... Es Ray...

Jack levantó su mirada ámbar y vio a un reportero que entrevistaba al capitán de las RDF de Australia, Raymond Eckless, otro buen amigo de Jack.... El soldado informaba sobre los preparativos para el recibimiento y homenaje a pilotos retirados y otros ya desaparecidos de las Fuerzas Aéreas de la tierra, entre ellos al legendario Barón Rojo, cuyo nieto recibiría la condecoración_ "Post Mortem"._

Eckless reveló al periodista el listado de los escuadrones de la Tierra que participarian

_-Allí estarán los Black Aces de Holanda, los Golden Warriors de Canadá, los Tigertails de Suiza, los Bear Aces de Israel, los Tridents y Valions de Australia, los Shadowhawks de Japón, los Scouts de Suramérica, los Thunderbolts de Reino Unido, los JASTA 30 de Alemania, los Thunderbirds y los Blue Angels de Estados Unidos y el legendario escuadrón Lafayette de Francia._

-Los Valions?...Vamos, Ray, tú sabes que los Valions prácticamente hemos sido desmantelados!...- gritó Sangriento con furia al televisor.

Por último, Eckless indicó que sería condecorado el comandante del Estado Mayor de las RDF de la base principal Macross, el capitán, Richard Hunter.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al ex mercenario... De pronto, su aguda intuición afilaba sus sentidos de una extraña manera.

-Hunter... –Jack, con un semblante serio pensaba en voz alta-.... dijo Richard Hunter?....

-Sí, el Skull-001...Wow!... Daría mi vida por pilotear esa nave! o al menos tomarme una foto cerca... –dijo Sunshine

-No puede ser!...Rick... aquí en Australia...

-Qué sucede, capitán?... Todas las RDF saben que Rick Hunter es líder del escuadrón Skull desde que murió el capitán Roy Fokker....

-Eso lo sé, idiota!.... Es solo que... no pensé que fuera él precisamente el comandante de todas las RDF... Ese era el puesto de Roy...Hasta donde sé, al morir Roy ese puesto pasó a manos de T.R. Edwards por un tiempo....y luego me enteré que fue un tiempo de Justin Bernard hasta que murió...

-Pero cómo no lo sabías, capitán?... Hunter tiene ese puesto desde hace casi dos años –dijo Sunshine.

-Mira, niño...-dijo Sangriento-... Nosotros hemos estado encerrados aquí por casi dos años, precisamente... y da la casualidad de que a nuestras celdas no nos llega las suscripciones de los diarios ni tenemos acceso a Internet...comprendes?

-Lo de Edwards fue idea del viejo encopetado de Maistroff, y ese patán solo duró en el puesto de Fokker lo que le dura el periodo a una mujer... –dijo un soldado de bastante edad que estaba en una mesa contigua a Archer.

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese tema... –Agregó Archer

-Me das cigarrillos? –Preguntó el tipo

-Una cajeta grande de _Kool Freezing Point_ –añadió

-Hecho!.... Te diré que T.R. solo estuvo provisional.... Hasta donde sé, Global nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea y lo tumbó del puesto por insubordinado, luego lo dejó en acefalía hasta que se creyó que T.R. había muerto en Base Alaska, para los tiempos de la Lluvia de la Muerte.

-Eso lo supe...

-Luego Bernard ocupó el puesto provisionalmente sin nada formal, solo como encargado... Después del ataque de Kyron contra los SDF-1 y 2, Global decidió promover a Hunter y asignarlo a ese puesto de manera formal y con plenos poderes.... Lo irónico fue que después T.R. reapareció de entre los muertos e incluso se dice que desea el control de su antiguo escuadrón, el Ghost.

-Como es la relación entre Hunter y Edwards? -Agregó Archer rememorando ciertas cosas.

-Igual que Edwards con Fokker....Fatal!... Todo el mundo presume que Edwards desea el puesto de Hunter.... Aunque también han influido rencillas personales...

-Rencillas personales?.... Cuál es la causa? –Preguntó Jack

El hombre sonrió

-La mujer de Hunter....-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces la otra causa es esa cantante...-dijo Archer

-Cantante?....De qué me estás hablando?- El hombre no sabía lo que se refería Archer.

-Manejas bastante información... Pero supe una vez que Rick andaba con la cantante de la Lluvia de la Muerte... La que ganó el Miss Macross.

-Bueno...conozco la historia de las RDF como la palma de mi mano....Él si anduvo involucrado con ella. Creo que te refieres a Minmei, pero eso...

-Sí, esa misma... pero la verdad es que eso me tiene sin cuidado y no me interesa...-dijo Jack interrumpiendo al hombre-... Lo que me preocupa son las ambiciones de Edwards...Conozco a ese tipo y es bastante peligroso...

-Como sea.... Pero es cierto, Edwards es de temer... Al parecer está confabulado con los del nuevo Ejército de la Cruz del Sur y un general llamado Anatole Leonard que es muy ambicioso. Dicen que Leonard desea el control de las Fuerzas de la Tierra, mientras T.R. quiere a las REF.

-REF?...Qué es eso?

-Las Fuerzas Exploratorias Robotech que irán al espacio a una misión diplomática y de colonización. Edwards quire ese pastel...

-Edwards... -dijo Jack pensando en el pasado...

-Acaso quiere saber algo más, capitán Archer.

El dudó momento...

-Sí.... quisiera corroborar algo... –Archer miró fijamente al hombre-... Es sobre una mujer... Una oficial de alto rango... Pensé que había muerto en Base Alaska, luego supe que estaba viva y desde que estoy aquí dentro no he sabido más nada de ella...

Quería saber sobre Lisa... Durante el tiempo en prisión le habían dicho que se había casado. Pero no había podido o no había querido averiguar si era cierto o con quién.

-Usted dirá... –Todos los reunidos estaban al pendiente de la conversa.

Archer lo pensó mejor... No iba a exponer sus intimidades más profundas en medio de esos aquellos sujetos... Y menos cuando mencionaría el nombre de Lisa...

-Olvídalo!.... Mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día.

Entregó el paquete de cigarrillos al hombre y dejando a todos en la mesa un poco extrañados por la reacción, se levantó de allí y regresó a su celda... El hombre también se alejó con algunos amigos hacia otro lado del recinto.

-Oye, Sangriento, acaso sabes a qué mujer se refería el capitán? –preguntó Sunshine intrigado.

-No!... Y si lo supiera no te lo diría. Eso no le incumbe a nadie, solo a él... –Sangriento se levantó de la mesa y siguió a Archer.... Él sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero ese tema no le pertenecía.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Hunter-Hayes**

Serían las 21 horas cuando estacionó su auto y bajó rápidamente del carro. Rick solo quería algo de paz. Una pequeñísima copa de vino y unos arrullos de Lisa era lo único que necesitaba para bajar la adrenalina provocada por seis tarados que no medían sus consecuencias y así poder viajar en santa paz a su misión por el retorno a las RDF del hijo pródigo de Global, Jack Archer...

-Paz...es todo lo que quiero –Puso la llave en la cerradura, dio vueltas y en cuanto abrió la puerta agarró el susto de su vida... Sintió como una enorme bola de pelos saltaba sobre él haciéndolo perder el balance y arrojándolo estrepitosamente a la alfombra, donde fue víctima de múltiples lengüetazos, arañazos, estornudos y arrumacos que le revolvieron el estómago.

-Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto!

-Quítame a esta enorme bestia peluda de encima!

-Moritz, ven!

El canino dejó a su víctima, Rick Hunter, tendido en el suelo y fijó su atención en Lisa. Se acercó a ella y le pasó un lengüetazo por toda la pantorrilla.... Ella se sentó en el sillón y empezó a acariciarlo con cariño.... Moritz se volteó y quedó con la panza hacia arriba y las patas arqueadas para que le hiciera cosquillas...

-Lisa, acaso ese perro es....

-Sí, esta belleza es el dogo de Psyco y Gretchen... _Moritz Von Richtofen- Humblehond_

_-_Amor, se puede saber qué hace aquí es perro?- decía Rick quitándose la gabardina y mirando al perro con el ceño fruncido –Se supone que Khonda se quedaría con él!

-Kim me llamó porque Khonda estaba preocupado por el viaje de ustedes mañana. Ellos se iban a quedar con el perro, pero al parecer Psycho se negó porque según él, había notado que Moritz no congeniaba con ninguno de los dos ya que les ladró en dos ocasiones...

-Y entonces?

-...Y entonces le dije a kim que le dijera a Psycho que probaran traerlo acá...

-Oh...Lisa....porqué?

-Me gustan los perros...Además, cuando lo trajeron Moritz y yo hicimos química inmediata. Me recordó a Mackensie, el perro que tuve en Australia siendo niña. Psycho se retiró bastante complacido al ver que Moritz quedaba contento. El lo recogerá en cuanto regrese.

-No puedo creerlo... he sido yo quien he terminado de quedar con este perro pulgoso!

-Velo por el lado positivo, a menos Psycho viajará...Además está extremadamente limpio y es muy inteligente. Avisa con sonidos cuando quiere hacer pis y popis.

-Ni modo.... –Rick se sentó en el sillón, y al intentar abrazar a Lisa, Moritz se impulsó y quedó en medio de los dos.

-Aléjate, perro feo! –dijo Rick. Pero lo único que recibió del canino fue un gran lenguetazo en la cara.

-Maldición, no puedes dejar de hacer eso?...Qué asco!... –Rick fue al lavamanos del servicio de la sala y se lavó la cara con bastante jabón.

-Jajajaja!...Oye, amor, cómo te fue con los mal portados?

-Les di un sermón y un castigo que nunca olvidarán...Cualquier día tendré que empezar a tomar Valium...

-No me quiero ni imaginar el regaño!...

-Me fastidió sobremanera el regaño de Global!... Solo deseo irme en paz..

-A propósito, ya te arreglé el equipaje...

-En serio?...

-Claro... –Ella le sonrió y él le regresó una sonrisa igual.

-Oh...preciosa, no debiste molestarte....

-No fue molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti luego de ese regaño de Global.

Ellos se abrazaron y se besaron en medio de la sala, antes de que Moritz tomara impulso nuevamente y quedara con sus patas delanteras casi a la altura del pecho de Rick. Lisa no pudo contener las carcajadas, ni Rick tampoco.

-Oye, qué sucede contigo, amigo?... Él perro lo miraba con ojos risueños y la lengua afuera esperando el mínimo movimiento para repartir lenguetazos.

-Se nota que Psycho y Gretchen lo tienen consentido...-dijo Lisa

-Lili....y dónde se supone que dormirá esta bola de pelos?

-En nuestra habitación....-Respondió ella mientras veía como Rick sufría un ataque de histeria.

-Qué?.... De ninguna manera!

-Se lo prometí a Psycho! Él y Gretchen lo acuestan en la alfombra al lado de su cama junto a la mesa de noche.

-Lisa, tú escoges, Moritz o yo? –dijo Rick sonando como un niño

-Es difícil decidir...

-Quuué? –El la tomó por la cintura

-Psycho me dijo que el perro está tan acostumbrado que si lo sacan hace una alharaca.

-Pues que la haga!... No lo voy a meter a mi cuarto!... Nada más falta que me salgas con que lo vas a acostar entre nosotros!

-Entonces...haz la prueba...-Lisa sabía que lo haría pagar caro- ...Déjalo afuera...

Un rato más pasó. Habían tomado una ducha y dormían plácidamente. Rick necesitaba descanso y había preferido que pernoctaran tranquilos, sin embargo Moritz no tendría los mismos planes....

Rick se acomodó en su posición favorita, como si fuera un bebé, abrazado a Lisa sintiendo sus pechos sobre su cara.... Ya estaba entrando a los dominios de Morfeo cuando los aullidos de Moritz, más parecidos al llanto de la llorona lo despertaron de aquel paraíso.

-Mmmmm....ssshhhhhh!....-Rick oía los sonidos y le mandaba a callar...

El perro incrementaba el ataque...

-Cállate! –le gritaba Rick desde el cuarto.

Pero Moritz retó a Rick y aumentó el volumen de sus aullidos al punto de ser insoportables.

-Demonios, Moritz....Basta!...

Aquello no le gustó al canino y ahora ladraba...

-Maldito perro!...póngale una cremallera!... Va a despertar a Roy!

-Te lo dije, Rick, Psycho me lo advirtió...-Lisa hacía ingentes esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Oh...qué diablos...solo quiero dormir!...Lo dejaré entrar...-Rick caminaba iracundo hacia la puerta con ganas de patear el trasero del perro y mandarlo a Saturno.

Al abrir la puerta, el perro intentó abalanzarse de alegría sobre Rick, pero el capitán fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Moritz pensó que Rick jugaba y empezó a corretearlo por la habitación para darle de lenguetazos...

-No...Lárgate...! –Rick empujaba al perro, pero éste insistía en querer mordisquearlo como si fuera una hamburguesa.

-Lili, dile que me deje en paz!

-De repente su antepasado jugaba así con el Barón Rojo, jajajaja!

-Quítamelo!...Lisaaaaaaa!

Lisa se retorcía de la risa en la cama al ver como uno de los pilotos más mortales del mundo le huía a un enorme y gordo perro juguetón... Ella intentaba llamar a Moritz, pero simplemente su ataque de risa no se lo permitía....

-Moritz!...-Ella finalmente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la jocosa escena pudo esbozar el nombre del canino... El animal se distrajo con su mano y finalmente se tendió cerca de la alfombra con la panza hacia arriba.

-Tuve varios perros cuando era niño, pero este perro es una amenaza!... Mejor le hubiera dicho a Psycho que se quedara!... Y tú, señora, con esta escena haz gozado mucho a costilla mía...

-Moritz solo desea llamar la atención....

-Pues escogió un mal día para hacerlo... Mi jornada de mañana será intensa...

-Lo sé...-Lisa se notó melancólica.

-Oh, Lili, vamos... No será mucho tiempo...Trataré de que esa misión no me tome siquiera quince días.

-Es que, como te dije antes, cuando yo empiece a ir al Satélite Fábrica también tendremos algunos lapsos sin vernos...

-Cariño –Rick le dio un beso y la abrazó y le dijo con una sonrisa- Donde quedó esa estricta comadreja parlanchina que estaba enamorada de su trabajo?

-En el mismo lugar donde quedó el latoso piloto de palanca de video juego que me enamoró...

-Nunca pierdes, eh!

-Jamás!

-Quiero que me llames al celular o me mandes mensajes de texto todos los días, o sino yo lo haré, y tu sabes que soy insistente...

-Eso dalo por hecho!... No voy a permitir que alguna australiana libertina vaya a querer quitarme lo que es mío...

-Mmmmm.... eso se oyó agresivo, dulce, y sensual, señora Hunter...-Se dieron un apasionado beso que los dejó sin aliento. Luego, Lisa esbozó una pregunta.

-Querido, no te parece extraño?

-Qué cosa? –respondía él mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro a ella.

-Moritz está echadito y tranquilito.

-Por su propio bien, es lo mejor que pudo hacer.

-Parece que tú le haz caído mejor que yo, Hunter....

-Claro que no!...-Rick se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos como si fuera un niño... -No hay química entre ese demonio de Tazmania y yo...

-Pues fíjate ahora para qué lado está durmiendo tu bola de pelos....

Rick se volteó sobre el borde de su lado de la cama y vio que Moritz se había cambiado del lado de Lisa y ahora dormía del lado de él, sobre la alfombra, cerca de las patas de su mesita de noche.

-Increíble...-Rick arqueó una ceja- Moritz, te voy a decir algo.... Ni se te ocurra subirte a la cama porque sabrás lo que son unos buenos periodicazos...Ahora duérmete!

El perro hizo la cabeza para un lado como si tratara de comprender lo que decía su dueño temporal. Aquel gesto desencadenó una gran sonrisa por parte del piloto.

En unos minutos la casa permaneció en silencio nuevamente. Los esposos dormían rendidos abrazos uno con otro, sintiendo sus cuerpos estrecharse en sus propios sueños...Rick estaba demasiado cansado. Calló como un bloque. Ni siquiera soñó aquella noche...

Moritz finalmente se durmió... No sin antes tomar una de las botas de Rick y darle colmillazos por todos lados hasta volverla añicos.

* * *

*****

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _EL REENCUENTRO DE DOS ASES_**

**_*_**

**_Para ver una tierna foto reliquia del verdadero Moritz junto al Barón Rojo, accesa a este link:_**

**_http:(doble diagonal)www(punto)(diagonal)assets(diagonal)plugindata(diagonal)poola(diagonal)Manfred%20von%20Richthofen%20%2302(punto)jpg_**

**_*_**

**_Disculpen por la demora en la actualización. Me excuso diciendo que además de la otra historia de Robotech, escribo también una historia sobre Rorouni Kenshin (Samurai X), que ya va por su segundo capítulo. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus riview, y los que no, también... Se les quiere muchísimo, saludos desde Panamá_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

_***Este capítulo es dedicado a los fanáticos del personaje de Robotech Battlecry, Jack Archer._

* * *

o°O°O°o

"_**EL REENCUENTRO DE DOS ASES"**_

**-Capítulo 28-**

*

*

"_Aquí está el mar tibio..._

_el pájaro que baila en el cielo es una lágrima_

_tú eres un ser puro de la naturaleza_

_quietamente esperas la tibieza de tus manos..._

_En el pasado, todos en el mundo fuimos solo uno_

_Ven aquí, también hay una nube tibia"_

_----Antiguo canto de la protocultura_

*

*

Lisa lo había despedido en el hangar Skull. Aquello había desestrezado un poco a los pilotos del escuadrón de la carabela y las tibias ya que Rick se encontraba más relajado con la presencia de su esposa. Tan enamorados como si se hubieran casado el día anterior. Un beso largo y apasionado sin importarles su entorno sirvió de preámbulo a la revisión final de las naves.

-Reactor, en línea... turbinas preparadas para posible funcionamiento en stand by... radares y sistemas ECM operativos... armamento en orden... -La lista de verificación, algo que Rick había hecho religiosamente desde que se unió a las RDF-.... Todo listo!

_-Buena suerte, capitán_- dijo desde afuera en lenguaje de señas uno de los mecánicos de la nave...

Rick lo señaló con el dedo índice y luego levantó el pulgar... Seguidamente se comunicó al Tacnet.

-Skull-1 a Delta-1. Permiso para despegar.

_-Aquí Delta-1 a Skull-1, permiso concedido _–dijo la comandante Moira Flynt mientras presionaba algunos de los botones de la consola_-...Presión barométrica estable, pista despejada. Buen viaje, capitán Hunter._

-Gracias, Moira... Cambio y fuera.

Con una maniobra de despegue sencillo, el Skull-1 alzó vuelo, seguidamente de la plana mayor de su escuadrón y varios Ghost. Lisa veía las naves perderse entre la espesa capa de nimbos y cúmulos de aquella mañana. Se extrañarían demasiado, era la primera vez que estarían separados por tanto tiempo a una distancia considerable...

-Bueno Lisa, allá va tu hombre –agregó Moira mientras se quitaba los audífonos de la consola...- Espero que no te de algo similar a una depresión post parto.

-Estaré bien, solo serán unos días. Lo que realmente me preocupa es lo intenso de la peligrosidad del cuadrante australiano; Denver queda en pañales ante la crudeza de los sucesos violentos de esa región.

-Ay, pero cómo así, capitana Hunter? –preguntó Charly MacKinnon quitándose también los audífonos de la consola y tomando algo de café.

-Australia representa el quince por ciento de ataque de los zentraedis _Scavengers_ a nivel mundial y el veinte por ciento de los ataque de grupos terroristas anti protocultura denominados _Defoliators_ –explicó Lisa-...Es una región donde nuestras tropas de choques son tan rudas como los mismos lagartos de aguas dulces debido a la intensidad de atentados de nuestros enemigos... Aunque debemos aceptar que nuestra comunicación no es la mejor, pues Donovan y Sukova prácticamente mandan en esa región como si fueran dos terratenientes.

-Qué horror!... –dijo el afeminado tomando un sorbo de moccachino- No quisiera jamás que me asignaran a esa espantosa jungla.

-Charly –añadió Daisy- Tú matarías por no salir de esta base.

-No se preocupe, capitana Hayes. Estoy segura que todo estará bien y el capitán Hunter regresará a su lado sano y salvo... –agregó Yinmar mirando a Lisa con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sé –añadió la capitana viendo desde el tacnet el recorrido de su esposo.

Esa madrugada, Rick había partido con la firme convicción de que traería a Jack Archer devuelta a Macross...

El clima estaba relativamente caliente y húmedo, en pocas palabras hacía bastante calor...Las naves volaban en formación "V" de gansos. La nave de Rick a la cabeza seguida a los lados, un poco más atrás a la izquierda por Miriya y a la derecha por Oats. Detrás de Miriya venía Psycho y detrás de Oats le seguía Hess, y así sucesivamente hasta completar una delegación de quince naves, diez de la plana mayor del Skull, a excepción del trío de Van Corenlad, Harlow y Lucca, quienes habían sido castigados por Rick y enviados a la misión de Suramérica... Cinco unidades más del escuadrón Ghost completaban el grupo.

Llevaban un tiempo de vuelo hasta que Rick decidió que ya se podía abrir los canales para conversar... Inmediatamente un hombre rubio de ojos celestes apareció en su pantalla.

-Aquí Ghost-2 a líder Skull, cambio –dijo Psycho

-Dime Psycho, qué te acontece? –Rick sabía que no le preguntaría sobre la ceremonia, precisamente.

-Señor, solo quería preguntarle sobre Moritz. Estuvo tranquilo anoche? Cómo le fue con él?

-A parte de que me tumbó al menos tres veces sobre la alfombra de mi casa, de que ladró, aulló y por último destruyó mis botas favoritas por lo que tuve que ponerme unas nuevas.... pues bien...

-Lo siento, señor, pero le aseguro que esos comportamientos de Moritz es por la emoción. Realmente la compañía de la capitana Hunter le agradó mucho. Creo que le recuerda a Gretchen.

-Oye Psycho, no me digas que Moritz es el perro al que cuidas más que a tu mujer –el Skull-3, Rudolph Hess abrió la línea y se metió en la conversación-... Porqué no mejor te lo encadenas a tu cinturón?... Cuando te vean con él puedes decir que es un tumor, jajajaja!

Las risas a través del comunicador no se hicieron esperar

-Pero qué haz dicho, imbécil?... Yo al menos tengo una mascota fiel y una esposa bella y respetuosa!...No soy un looser como tú al cual todas las novias pasan por la parrilla y le montan los cuernos cada vez que pueden.

-Ohhhhhh!....jajajaja! –se oyó por parte de los demás

-Esa fue cruel, Hess –dijo Oats.

-Pero qué dices? –Respondió Hess.

-Tú empezaste!

-Basta de idioteces! –dijo Rick- Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino y no quiero situaciones estúpidas. Debemos comportarnos como lo que somos, los mejores pilotos de combate aéreo de las RDF. Espero el cien por ciento de ustedes...

-Sí, señor!

-Miriya!

-Capitán!

-Dame las coordenadas y la situación.

-Nos encontramos en el cuadrante sur pacífico 56A-59B. No se ven señales de naves conocidas o el enemigo, hasta el momento.

-Bien, ahora cierren la boca y estén alertas.

-Sí, señor!

Siguieron con el vuelo por bastante tiempo... Rick permitió que el flamente Skull-2, Michael Oats, pusiera algo de música country y luego algo de _Bob Marley_, desde un aparato que tenía en la cabina y éste se oía a través del transmisor, amenizando la velada.

_-"One love, one heart... let´s get together and be all right_..." –Oats estaba inspirado cantando aquella canción de Marley- ... "_Look the children crying..."_

-Oats, esa música es Hermosa –dijo Miriya-... Pero por todos los rayos, quisieras morderte la lengua?... Tu voz distorsiona mi sentido de la audición!

-Jajajajaja! –se oyó en el ambiente

-Qué?... pero qué tiene de malo? –preguntó el aludido

-Oats, yo apoyo a Miriya –dijo Rick-... Mejor cállate y déjanos disfrutar de la canción.

Luego de un tiempo prudencial de vuelo al ritmo de la melodía del legendario músico rasta, la delegación de las RDF vislumbró un gran pedazo de tierra suspendido en el océano azul.

El Territorio Norte de Australia... Era un área larga que va desde cerca de la línea ecuatorial hasta el mismo corazón del continente. El clima en esa época era muy tropical y húmedo, mientras que el centro era desértico y seco...Ese Territorio tenía unas de las poblaciones mas pequeñas en Australia siendo precisamente Darwin la mayor ciudad. La región también tenía una extensa cultura Aborigen, con inmensa historia, cráteres, cuevas, y gargantas.

Mientras bordeaban aquel territorio, los pilotos se deleitaron con el paisaje. Día a día lugares increíblemente hermosos volvían a darle forma a la Tierra.

Darwin, la ciudad principal, fue destruida considerablemente durante el horroroso ataque de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Los cañonazos de Dolza arrasaron la mitad de los edificios y casas de la ciudad. Gente murió y los costos de recuperación ascendieron a millones. A pesar de este tremendo desastre, Darwin rápidamente volvió a la vida, con toda la ciudad envuelta en la reconstrucción.

Ahora era una ciudad progresiva y moderna, con una diversidad cultural fantástica, pese a lo difícil que había sido, ya que durante su reconstrucción la ciudad había sido atacada 64 veces en un lapso de tres meses por los Scavengers y Defoliators, creándose entonces el famoso _Escuadrón Valion_, al mando de Jack Archer... Los Valions metieron plomo parejo y ataque de artillería pesada a esos zentraedis rebeldes y terroristas desquiciados, manteniéndolos controlados.

-Bueno muchachos, allí está Australia! –dijo Rick mientras se acercaban a la Base Darwin.

Rick disfrutaba de ver el mar desde allí, era hermoso con aguas muy claras.

-Allí está la tierra de los canguros, los lagartos, Nicole Kidman, Russel Crowe, el Demonio de Tasmania, Cocodrillo Dundee y lindas nenas -decía Hess entusiasmado.

Mientras en la base...

-Muchachos miren!... Allá vienen! –decían algunos pilotos en tierra, saliendo de los hangares desde la Base.

-Están llegando!... Es el capitán Hunter y la plana mayor del Skull –comentaban otros.

En la Base se empezó a formar un revuelo entre los hangares de los escuadrones _Tridents_, _Roaddogs_, _Alligators_ y lo que quedaba de los míticos _Valions_, pues mucho de ellos habían caído en combate, y otros estaban dados de baja.

-Aquí Skull 001 y delegación de pilotos de Base Macross a cargo del capitán Rick Hunter. Pido autorización para aterrizar.

_-Permiso concedido, capitán Hunter. Las coordenadas de aterrizajes son B-16-C18... Sean usted y los demás pilotos bienvenidos a Base Darwin, Australia!_ –dijo la controladora aérea del lugar.

Ante la admiración de los espectadores de la base, Rick hizo una maniobra _Immelman_, para luego colocarse de último a fin de que los demás pilotos aterrizaran primero. Así, la primera en aterrizar fue Miriya en su caza rojo, luego Oats, Psycho y así sucesivamente... al final, Rick aterrizó.

Llegó hasta en hangar y apagó su varitech... Cuando abrió la carlinga y se levantó, dentro de su nave luego de quitarse el casco observó que alrededor de él se aglutinaban decenas de pilotos mirándolo fijamente... Rick no sabía que hacer...

-Eh... hola a todos... –dijo con una sonrisa mientras los saludaba con una mano.

Ellos lo aplaudieron, dejando a Rick aún más intrigado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a aquel recibimiento de artista de cine. Algunos pilotos se tomaban fotos junto al Skull-1 mientras se formaba un jaleo a un costado porque otros tan solo querían tocar la legendaria nave.

-A un lado! –decía un oficial, mientras unos escoltas abrían paso a dos militares de alto rango que caminaban en medio de un cordón de seguridad.

Rick bajó de la nave y una multitud fue hacia él. Unos lo saludaban dándole la mano, otros querían tomarse fotos con él. Algunas cadetes lo rodeaban, incluso le tocaban del hombro dándole palmadas de bienvenida y así sucesivamente... Rick se sentía algo abrumado.

-Viva nuestro héroe, el capitán Hunter! –decían algunos

-Viva! –contestaban los demás

-Larga vida a quien mató a Dolza!

-Viva!

_-Pero qué es esto? –_se preguntaba Rick en el pensamiento_._

-Vamos, a un lado! –volvían a decir los oficiales haciendo para otro lado a la multitud

Los dos militares de alto rango quedaron al fin delante de Rick. El capitán de las RDF de Australia, Raymond Eckless y el comandante Maurice Bott. Ambos se cuadraron frente a Rick.

-Capitán Hunter, bienvenido a Australia –dijo Eckless

-Para nosotros es un honor tenerlo aquí, señor –añadió Bott

Rick también hizo su saludo militar correspondiente.

-El honor es mío, señores.

-Disculpe por el saludo tan efusivo por parte de los pilotos. Están emocionados de que haya venido, señor...Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando por usted –dijo Bott.

-Acaso te están fastidiando estos sujetos, Rick?...-preguntó Eckless-... Si deseas podemos cerrar el hangar para que no estén merodeando alrededor de tu nave.

Rick miró a su alrededor mientras los pilotos lo miraban.

-No, en lo absoluto, Ray... El Skull-1 no me pertenece solo a mí. El es un símbolo para todas las RDF. Déjelos que continúen. Solo pido una revisión minuciosa y alguien apto para que vigile que no le suceda nada.

La gente volvió a aplaudirlo mientras Rick y los militares salían del hangar. Al instante se encontró en el lugar con Miriya, Psycho, Oats, Hess y los demás... Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes fueron llevados a un lujoso hotel, cercano a la base, donde estarían hospedados.

-Vaya, jefe, usted si que es popular por acá –le dijo Oats a Rick

-Pues eso me asombró tanto como a ti.

-La gente saludaba a Psycho muy entusiasmada, y Miriya también tiene su fans club por estos lugares –dijo Hess mirando de reojo a la zentraedi- Mira que hubieron varios tipos que se tomaron fotos con ella... Al señor de los récords no le gustaría saber eso, jejeje!

-Porque no mantienes la boca cerrada hasta que regresemos a Macross –respondió ella con una sonrisa- le harías un favor a la humanidad.

-Chicos debemos estar listos, los actos serán mañana temprano- Rick, más que en los actos, estaba concentrado en la visita a Buffalo Creek.

Inmediatamente se acomodó en su habitación, Rick se comunicó con Lisa a su celular.

-Lisa?

_-Amor, te encuentras bien?_

-Claro, preciosa... qué me podría pasar?

_-Rick, sabes que Australia es un territorio violento. Por favor, no te hagas el héroe a menos que no sea extremadamente necesario. Nos lo prometes a Roy y a mí?_

-Promesa de boy scout, Lili... –dijo Rick al tiempo que terminaba de desempacar algunas cosas

_-Bien, me alegro_

-Nena, ya te extraño.

_-Y yo a ti._

-Espero no demorar mucho. Tengo una ida al mall pendiente con Roy y contigo.

_-Y más te vales que la cumplas!_

-Lili, sabes que lo haré...

Durante la tarde, Eckless y Bott dieron una conferencia de prensa donde Rick pudo referirse ampliamente sobre el motivo de su visita a Australia. En compañía de ambos oficiales, Miriya, Psycho, Oats y Hess, los periodistas despejaron muchas dudas sobre el evento y sobre las REF y su misión espacial.

En la noche, los pilotos se encontraron en el área del Lobby del hotel para cenar... Cordon Blue, César Salad, puré de papas, Filé Miñón y otros platillos estuvieron a la orden para la delegación.

-Miriya, dónde está Psycho?

-Estuvo un rato en el área de la alberca y luego se retiró. Me dijo que pediría la cena en su habitación ya que deseaba acostarse temprano.

-Qué tipo para ermitaño... –dijo Hess- ...Siempre ha sido diferente al resto de Los Malditos.

-Creo que es el más parecido a T.R. –Añadió Oats

-Pues difiero de ustedes –Después de todo, Miriya sentía que Psysho era lo más alejado a T.R. comparado con los otros- Psycho solo es extremadamente disciplinado y como amigo es leal a sus convicciones.

-Es cierto –dijo Rick- En el fondo Psycho es una persona con gran corazón. Además es honorable. No como el engendro de T.R.

-Oiga Jefe –dijo Hess poniéndose de pie junto a Oats y otros del Skull que estaban sentados en esa mesa y que habían terminado de comer.

-Qué? –Rick presentía lo que le iban a decir

-Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, jeje!

-Mmmjjjjjj –Rick tiró esa expresión asintiendo, luego tomó su servilleta con ambas manos aún masticando, se limpió los labios y tragó -...Y entonces?... Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, solo queríamos que lo supiera.

Miriya cruzó los brazos y los miraba con una sonrisa y la ceja arqueada.

-Hess, no soy tu niñera ni mucho menos tu chica del momento para que me des explicaciones. Eres bastante grandecito para saber lo que debes o no debes hacer. Eso también va contigo, Oats y con los demás.

-Ok!... Entonces, nos vamos muchachos! –gritó Oats-... A divertirnos!

-....Sin embargo! –añadió Rick haciendo que los otros pararan en seco-... Si hacen alguna clase de desorden, riña, el ridículo o cualquier otra cosa que me haga avergonzar de ustedes, yo mismo los mandaré a arrestar y los enviaré indefinidamente a una mazmorra tan sucia y asquerosa que les provocará urticaria y ganas de vomitar de por vida....

-Eh... no se preocupe, jefe... –Hess y lo demás ya iban a dar un par de pasos rumbo a la salida cuando volvió a detenerse al escuchar la voz de Rick.

-....Igualmente!.... Mañana los quiero en este mismo lugar a las 7:45 de la mañana... Si para esas horas los llego a ver en estado deplorable o los siento con aliento alcohólico, y eso va sobre todo con ustedes dos, Hess y Oats, los relevaré de sus puestos inmediatamente y tendrán que regresarse a Base Macross nadando... Me entendieron? –Rick les puso una mirada de terror haciéndoles ver que nada de lo dicho era broma.

-Sí, señor! –todos tragaron profundo. Sabían que Rick hablaba en serio... y vaya que lo hacía.

-Ahora, largo!... antes de que me arrepienta... –dijo el líder Skull-...Y no se les ocurra apagar sus celulares.

-No, señor!

Los pilotos salieron como alma que llevaba el diablo, a fin de evitar que Rick realmente se arrepintiera.

-Miriya, tú no vas?

-Mmmm... No lo sé... Tú irás?

-No, amiga, estoy algo cansado y mañana debo coordinar algunas cosas –dijo Rick levantándose de la mesa para retirarse a su habitación.

-Pues entonces yo tampoco iré... Digo, me llevo bien con los chicos, pero mi grupo de confianza no está aquí, y como tú tampoco irás prefiero retirarme a mi cuarto...

-Tú grupo de confianza? Ese término es nuevo en ti, Mir...

-Bueno, además de Max, Lisa y tú, me refiero a Kylie, Izzy, Hiro y Blavatzky... Además, aprovecharé para llamar nuevamente a casa... Quisiera tener una charla con el señor Sterling antes de acostarme.

-No quiero imaginarme el tema –dijo Rick son una sonrisa.

Ya en su cuarto, el líder Skull se duchaba con agua caliente para liberar el stress.

... Durante ese día Rick había hecho diligencias pertinentes a la misión que Global le había encargado. Para mañana, luego de los actos protocolares, debía partir en un jet privado hacia _Buffalo Creek Fallon_, el condado donde quedaba la cárcel donde estaba Archer.

Todo debía salir como lo tenía avistado. Él debía estar preparado para lo que pudiera exigir el ex mercenario. En estos momentos era más lo que Global necesitaba de Archer que lo que el piloto pudiera necesitar del viejo almirante.

Luego de arreglar unos papeles en su portafolio y hablar con Lisa, se metió a la cama y prendió la televisión un rato. Las noticias locales hablaban de la llegada de los miembros de las RDF y los preparativos para el homenaje del día siguiente.

_-Como saben, __amigos televidentes de nuestro noticiero "Australia Hoy", el líder de los escuadrones varitechs de las RDF y reconocido capitán Rick Hunter y la plana mayor del legendario escuadrón Skull y algunos miembros élites del escuadrón Ghost, entre ellos la famosa capitana zentraedi, Miriya Parino-Sterling y el nieto del Barón Rojo, Manfred Von Richtofen IV se encuentran en Australia para...._

...Y así siguió viendo el noticiero hasta poco a poco quedarse dormido. Finalmente la televisión, en modo "sleep" terminó apagándose sola... A los minutos Rick sacó su frazada, se arropó y calló como roca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cárcel de Buffalo Cree****k**

-Jack, viejo, debes ver esto... –dijo Sangriento mientras veía el noticiero desde el salón de esparcimientos para reclusos de buena conducta –... Es sobre los actos de mañana.

-Jaque mate... –contestó Jack moviendo su Reina en una jugada magistral sobre el Rey, luego de un movimiento único posterior a la sorpresiva eliminación del Alfil de su oponente. Ambos se encontraban en una mesa en la esquina del lugar.

-Maldición!, no puede ser! –dijo Murray Bosinsky, otro de los custodios del lugar –Pero cómo diablos lo hiciste, Archer? yo estaba ganando hace diez minutos atrás!

-Jajajajaja! –Jack sacaba un cigarrillo y tomaba una bocanada de humo- Así es la vida, cuando piensas que mejor te está yendo, de repente te encuentras con una patada en el trasero.

-Mis respetos capitán... Me habían dicho que eres tan bueno moviendo las fichas encima del tablero de ajedrez, como adentro de un varitech... pero no lo creía.

-Y eso que no me haz visto encima y adentro de una mujer...

-Jajajajajaja!... –rieron los presentes en la sala.

-Jack, acaso no me escuchaste? -preguntó Sangriento- Son Eckess y Bott en la conferencia de prensa sobre los homenajes de mañana... Creo que el que está a la derecha de Bott es Rick Hunter.

-...Y esa nena que está al lado de Hunter debe ser Miriya!... -dijo Sunshine tomando una silla y colocándose por delante del gran televisor para observarla de cerca-... Mmmmm...Es preciosa!... y es una de las mejores pilotos de las RDF.

-_Fuiiiit-fuiooooo!_ –Los chiflidos de galanteo de los reos cuando ponían las imágenes de Miriya se escuchaban escandalosamente dentro de aquel lugar.

-Mira, capitán, ahora están presentando unas tomas del Skull-001...-dijo Sunshine. Wow, esa nave es espectacular!

-Hey, Jack, no vienes a ver, o acaso no me escuchaste? –repitió Sangriento

-Sí te escuché, Sangriento! –dijo el ex mercenario botando el humo del cigarro- Pero la verdad es que no me interesa perder mi tiempo viendo los ridículos preparativos del inútil de Raymond... Y menos si todas esas actividades están aupadas por Donovan y Sukova.

-Tampoco te interesa saber lo que dice Hunter?

-Para qué?... Él viene a cumplir misiones oficiales y protocolares- dijo Jack apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su celda custodiado por Bosinsky-... Hasta mañana, chicos.

-Buenas noches, capitán –dijeron los presentes.

-Cielos, a veces no lo comprendo –dijo Sunshine viéndolo salir del lugar.

-Yo tampoco, pero en esta ocasión sí... –Sangriento sentía algo de nostalgia- Jack debería estar allí siendo homenajeado igual que Hunter o el nieto del Barón Rojo, y en lugar de eso se encuentra desde hace dos años en esta cárcel... Lamentablemente, su pasado aún le está pasando la factura.

El ex mercenario se daba una ducha de agua caliente en las bañeras privadas de los custodios del Ala-B de la cárcel. Ese "honor" solo lo tenía Jack Archer. Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre él mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la pared, muchas cosas venían a su mente.

-Skull-1... Roy, viejo amigo... Porqué demonios te moriste?... Me adentraste en este mundo y te fuiste. Jamás te lo perdonaré...

Al llegar a su celda se tiró en su litera mientras leía las últimas páginas de un libro sobre guerras del Imperio Romano y Macedonio... Antes de terminar, hubo una frase del filósofo _Publio Nasón Ovidio_ que le llamó la atención.

_-"__Aquí el bárbaro soy yo, porque nadie me entiende"._

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un estado de somnolencia que lo sumergió en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, adentrándolo al mundo de los sueños y las pesadillas. Épocas, fechas, rostros, lugares, espacios, tiempos, lapsos, voces... todo se entremezclaba en el interior de su cerebro....

***Pesadilla de Jack**

Una vez más Jack rememoraba en su pesadilla aquel día horripilante en el que supo toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de su verdadero padre... El escenario, un hangar abandonado en las afueras de Dublín, Irlanda del Sur, donde se llevaría a cabo una negociación de contrabando de armas.

Ese mismo día, Jack cumplía 15 años.

-Jack...

-Esa Voz

-Jack, soy yo...

-Enzra?

-Sí, soy yo, tu padre...

-Padre, que haces aquí?

-También quise recordar este día, hijo.

Jack palideció... Enzra Spitz, nacido en Gaza, de madre Libanesa y padre estadounidense. Experto y excepcional piloto dado de baja en Viet-Nam por irse al bando vietnamita a cambio de dinero, había sido el hombre que lo hizo mercenario cuando se escapó del Orfanato a los 10 años.

Lo adoptó como a un hijo y al tiempo lo introdujo al mundo del crimen organizado del aire y de la tierra. Spitz hizo de Jack una mortal obra de arte... una joya letal del mundo de los asesinos. Pagó a los mejores entrenadores marciales de conocimientos ninjas y expertos sicarios en manejo de armas blancas y de fuego... y él mismo lo enseñó a volar.

-Recuerda que Enzra no es tu verdadero padre, Jack

-Enio?

Enio Garello, mercenario italiano... Enzra Spitz había matado a su hermano, Salvatore Garello, y buscaba venganza.

-Jack, Enzra fue quien mató a tu verdadero padre, Logan Archer!...-Enio señalaba a Enzra gritando- Mi hermano fue su cómplice!..

Jack no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sencillamente estaba en shock. Aquel hombre que lo había recogido, que le había enseñado lo bueno y lo malo, que lo había tratado como a un hijo... ¿Había sido el causante de su desgracia?

Enzra negaba todo. Rompió en ira y se abalanzó sobre Enio y luego de una larga lucha a puño limpio y con dagas chinas llamadas Tanto lograron herirse. Mientras Jack seguía allí parado en estado de shock, Enzra logró asestar a Enio con una mortal puñalada y se alejaba hacia el otro extremo exhausto.

Jack se acercó a Enio quien agonizaba en el suelo. A último minuto el moribundo agarró a Jack por el cuello y le dijo una palabra… Aquella era la frase clave que Enzra había utilizado para ejecutar el plan de la masacre de la familia de Jack aprovechando los atentados de la guerra mundial Global del momento.

_-"In... Nomine... et... Patri" –_ Y así, Enio cerró sus ojos y murió.

Jack se apartó horrorizado y con la mirada buscó a Enzra. Éste se había levantado frente a él y le decía cuanta cosa que se le ocurriera para convencer a Jack de que no había sido él…

-"_En el nombre del padre"..._ –las lágrimas de Jack corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Enzra-... Esa frase me la dijo Logan al oído cuando murió en mis brazos. Votaba sangre por la boca. Me salpicó el rostro con ella cuando exhaló.

-Jack...Enio mintió!...Puedo explicarlo todo!....

-Yo pensé que él estaba rezando... Dios mío, ahora lo entiendo todo!.... -Jack rompía en llanto- ...Esa era la clave para liquidarlo... Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Enzra?... No tuvieron piedad de él, ni de mi madre, ni de mi hermanita... Mejor me hubieras matado a mí también...

-Hijo...

-No me digas así!... Tú no eres mi padre!

Las cartas estaban echadas... Ante el silencio y la mirada asesina de Jack, el otro palideció…

Estaban a distancia... Uno de los dos iba a morir…

Enzra a lo lejos sacó una pistola para dispararle, pero en menos de dos segundos Jack sacaba un puñal y se lo clavaba a Enzra en la frente, perforándole el cráneo… Aquella maniobra asesina de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con arma blanca se la había enseñado el propio Enzra a los 13 años.

Jack caminó casi sin fuerzas... Se hincó al lado de aquel cuerpo inerte, sacó el puñal de su cabeza cuya herida dejaba un baño de sangre a su paso… Cerró los ojos de Enzra con su mano y lloró sobre su pecho durante horas...

Al atardecer cavó su tumba a un costado de un árbol de roble. Colocó una improvisada cruz de madera, agarró el crucifijo de Esmeraldas que era de su madre y que siempre llevaba puesto, se hizo la señal de la cruz y rezó…

-En el nombre del Padre... del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo...

En la pesadilla igualmente Jack se veía rezando como en ese día en el que no halló consuelo ni en el Padre Nuestro, ni en el Ave María… ni en el Rosario con todas sus letanías…

Luego de la muerte de Enzra, su etapa de mercenario estaba en la cúspide. Más energúmeno que nunca, desde los aviones cazas, Jack mataba por dinero, por odio, por venganza, se unía a un bando y luego al contrario... Derribó muchos Bogeys rusos, y luego a muchos de los Jolly Rogers gringos...Nada saciaba sus ansias de muerte y venganza por el infierno que el destino le había hecho pasar.... Pero la guerra Global cesó y con ello las pretensiones sangrientas de Jack...

Tocó fondo sorpresivamente para un aniversario de la muerte de su familia... Ese día decidió cambiar de vida. Se aisló. Nadie lo encontraba… Sumido en su drama personal se refugió en la construcción de Ciudad Macross y la remodelación del SDF-1 cambiando de identidad… Hasta que finalmente Roy Fokker dio con él.

-…Por enésima vez, déjame en paz, Fokker!

-Solo tienes 18 años, y aunque sé que haz vivido más que alguien mucho mayor que tú debes saber si quieres cambiar hay que empezar con el pie derecho… Además, si lo que buscas es dinero, como imagino debe ser, no te preocupes, tendrás buena paga…

-Te dije que no!... Dile a Hayes que le done ese dinero a un orfanato y que no me joda!... Ahora, lárgate!

-Puede que hayas vivido mucho como un niño asesino, pero ahora te comportas como un niñito maricón!... Hasta mi hermanito Rick de 10 años es menos berrinchudo y más pensante que tú!

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses tú, o lo que haga tu hermanito mocoso!… Solo déjame en paz!

-Jack… Aquella vez acabaste con mi escuadrón y te odio por ello, quizás jamás te perdone… Pero por ahora hay que pasar la página… Eres demasiado bueno dentro de un caza como para que pierdas el tiempo en la construcción, entre bloques y cemento, o aún peor, entre las rejas!

-No quiero que nadie se meta en mi jodida vida!... No colmes mi paciencia, Roy!... Lárgate o…

-…O qué, Jack?... Me vas a matar?... También me vas a clavar un puñal en la frente?

-Rooooy!....Maldita sea!... Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo!...

-Al igual que muchos del alto mando, el almirante Hayes te detesta por las bajas que haz causado a los Jolly Rogers solo por dinero y odio y sin ningún tipo de honor o lealtad por nadie, tan solo a consecuencia de esa bestia carente de honor y vergüenza de la aviación mundial y de los pilotos… ese traidor y desertor… ese sicario miserable llamado Enzra Spitz!

-Cállate, Fokker!... No sabes nada!... Enzra… él era… como mi padre y yo…

-Él no era tu padre!... Tu padre era Logan Archer, un héroe de verdad!... Nunca lo olvides, Jack!... Enzra mató a tu padre, a tu madre y a tu hermana y te convirtió en un ser frío, un asesino sin escrúpulos… en un mercenario despiadado a su imagen y semejanza tan solo para beneficiarse!... Con su muerte le haz hecho un favor al mundo y a ti mismo!

Jack soltó los clavos que tenía en la mano y cayó hincado en el lugar, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-He sido… un maldito carnicero… un destajador sin alma… soy… un vil asesino… siempre cargaré con esa vorágine… no tengo perdón de Dios!

-No fue tu culpa, Jack… Enzra fue el culpable, él te hizo así… Tú eras un niño.…

-Maté a muchos, Roy… y muchos quieren verme muerto.

-Pero con todo y eso, el almirante Hayes me prometió protegerte…

-Eso no es posible… Hayes me detesta y quisiera verme muerto también!

-Él sabe que fuiste tú quien acabó con aquellos terroristas que ocasionaron el atentado donde murió su esposa... Por ello te está agradecido.

-Qué ironía!

-El almirante me ha dado su palabra… El Gobierno pasará por alto tus "travesuras", pero todo si vuelas para nosotros…Qué más quieres?... Si no aceptas mi trato es porque verdaderamente eres un idiota hijo de perra descerebrado… Y de ser así no le haces falta a este mundo… Entonces yo que tú mejor me suicido!...

-Eres insoportable!

-Ahora no se trata de pelear entre nosotros, Jack… Esto es más grande… Se trata de humanos contra una raza extraterrestre….

-Qué?... De qué estás hablando?

-Quieres expiar tus culpas y reivindicarte por todas las muertes que causaste?... Entonces entra a la armada, pelea por tu raza!

Jack seguía rememorando esos episodios dentro de aquella pesadilla… hasta que llegó a un punto de su vida, entre tres y cuatro años después… en el momento en que conoció a Lisa…

La recordó cayendo y tratando de reestablecer la nave en una prueba de avión en Cabo Cañaveral, puesta por su instructor, Sven Levi.

-Teniente Archer, sé que solo ha venido para buscar al comandante Fokker pero ya que lo veo tan atento me agradaría saber qué opina del vuelo de ese varitech?

-Capitán Levi, le soy sincero, siento que algo no anda bien con ese piloto! Los movimientos en zigzag están descontrolados, se ha elevado demasiado y las turbinas hacen un ruido espantoso… creo que al intentar realizar la maniobra previa al aterrizaje no resistirá!

-Lo mismo había pensado…-dijo Levi-... Si no hago algo joderá otra nave, ya se le está volviendo costumbre, maldición!... Esa niñita de papi me tiene harto!... Fokker, ve a rescatar a esa mimada!

-Entendido, señor!

Los sucesos seguían ocurriendo en el sueño de Jack… algunos alterados, otros inconclusos… otros reales…

-Bienvenido a mi casa, Jack…-decía Roy-... Bueno, es la casa de mi chica, Helena, pero es como si fuera la mía…

-Quién toca esa melodía de piano?

-Porqué quiere saber?

-Mi madre la tocaba… se llama _"Pour Ellise"._

-Ah, ella es Lisa, la chica que casi se va a pique en el varitech la vez pasada…. La llamaré…. Lisaaaa!

-No… espera, Roy!... Qué haces?... No la interrumpas… Yo iré…

-Acaso la conocías?

-Sí…Yo… yo la amo…

Jack se acercaba a ella… Ya la conocía, la recordaba de algún lugar… Si, eso era solo un sueño… Él la había conocido antes…

Con suavidad colocó sus manos en los hombros de Lisa… La melodía seguía siendo ejecutada… Ella seguía de espaldas…

Él rodeó el torso de ella con sus brazos y colocó su mejilla junto a la mejilla de ella y luego la beso en su rostro...

-Jack... –Ella paró de tocar-… no puedo…

-Porqué?... Lisa… yo te amo!...

-Porque yo… soy de otro…

-No!... Karl Riber murió!...

-Karl siempre estará en mi corazón…

-Olvídalo de una vez, Lisa… Él te dejó sola, como siempre!... Yo esteré contigo, Lisa…

-Tú también me dejaste sola…

-Lisa, dame un oportunidad, tú y yo podemos ser felices!

-Jack, no es Riber… Otro hombre es el dueño de mi corazón…

-No, no, no!... Quién es él!

-Es de quien estoy enamorada…

-Quién es?... Lo mataré!

-No, Jack!... Tú ya no eres un mercenario… Por favor!... jamás te lo perdonaría!

-Porqué Lisa?... Porqué nunca hemos podido estar juntos?

Jack trató de agarrarla, pero Lisa se esfumó entre sus brazos.

-Lisa.... Lisaaaaaa!

El mercenario corrió por todos lados buscándola hasta encontrarla a lo lejos, en una playa. Ella estaba de pie mirando hacia el mar, de espaldas a él.

-Lisa...

Él la tomó por el hombro, pero al voltearla se dio cuenta que no era Lisa...

-Quién.... quién eres?.... dónde está Lisa?... Habla, mujer!

La extraña mujer de pronto estaba vestida con ropajes aborígenes con una larga túnica y collares. Luego de mirar a Jack, volteó nuevamente la vista hacia el mar y se caminó hacia sus aguas, perdiéndose entre su inmensidad....

Una extraña melodía empezó a llenar el ambiente... Aquella melodía era hermosa, cálida, llena de paz... De pronto Jack empezó a recordar...

_"Aimo aimo neederu ruushe _

_noina miria enderu purotea _

_fotomi..._

_koko wa attakana umi da yo_

_ruurei Qureia_

_sora wo mau Hilari wa namida_

_ruurei Qureia_

_omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

_aimo aimo neederu ruushe _

_nina miria enderu porotea..."_

_._

-Esa.... esa canción....

.

_"fotomi..._

_koko wa attakana umi da yo_

_koko wa attakana umi da yo_

_mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_

_oide attakana sora da.... yo"_

_._

-Sara... Sara Nome...

-El hombre ave... él... está allí... -dijo ella

.

_"tsunagu tenohira no ondo _

_de shizula ni me wo samasu...yooooo...."_

_._

-No!... Shin!.... -La imagen de un hombre con un lunar en su mejilla izquierda hizo que despertara sudoroso en su celda...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En su habitación en el hotel, Rick se levantó esa mañana algo agitado. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño. Se paró de la cama, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban solo unos minutos para que la alarma sonara.

Mientras se duchaba repasaba sobre los episodios del sueño, bastante parecido al que usualmente tenía... En él Roy le hablaba sobre la bendita nave descontinuada, el primer prototipo hecho por Lang, el _Varitech Zero_...

En su sueño también podía ver a Lisa caminando sobre una playa y desapareciendo entre la inmensidad del mar mientras él no podía siquiera moverse para ir tras ella. Desde ese punto para él, el sueño se convertía en pesadilla...

Luego, veía a un tipo bastante parecido a lo que recordaba del físico de Jack Archer, quien salía de la espesura del bosque corriendo desesperadamente para adentrarse al mar del mismo modo.

Roy llegaba a su lado y le tocaba el hombro. Rick pudo entonces moverse e ir tras Lisa y Jack. Nadó hasta las profundidades del mar. Allí, luego de bastante buceo, pudo encontrar a Lisa. Ella nadó hacia él, lo abrazó y lo besó. Rick cerró los ojos consumiéndose en un profundo beso... Entonces pudo escuchar una dulce pero extraña melodía cantada en un idioma que no podía entender.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos, no era a Lisa a quien besaba, sino a una extraña y bella mujer con apariencia de aborigen... Rick se asustó, miró a todos lados y no veía a Lisa. Él salió a la superficie agitado y pudo verla tirada en la orilla de la playa junto a un hombre. Rick nadó hacia allá tan rápido como pudo y al llegar vio que Lisa estaba acostada inconsciente, mientras aquel hombre, de espaldas a él e hincado en la arena, la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Jack?

Jack giró y clavó sus ojos ámbares en él. Era una mirada asesina llena de odio que Rick no entendía.... Luego, Jack fijó nuevamente su mirada en Lisa... Él la veía con tristeza...

Rick corrió hacia ellos. Pero en el instante en que puso la mano en Jack, este volteó dejando a Rick intrigado... Ahora no era Jack, sino un extraño sujeto de mirada profunda y lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Y aquella mujer no era Lisa, sino la misma que lo había besado en las profundidades del mar.

-Qué estupidez de sueño... Creo que todas las misiones que debo cumplir se están juntando en mi cabeza –dijo Rick mientras salía del baño secándose.

De todos modos, tomó su celular y llamó a Lisa.

-Lisa

_-Rick?_

-Hola, amor... Te desperté?

_-No, mi cielo. Ya iba saliendo para la base. Sucede algo?_

-No... no es nada, Lili, solo quería escuchar tu voz.

_-Oooww, yo también. _

-Y mi hijo?

_-Aún duerme. Anoche me la pasé con él jugando en nuestra cama, y con Moritz._

-Lisa!... No me digas que subiste a esa bola de pelos llamada Moritz a nuestra cama.

_-Cómo crees? Claro que no!... Pero creo que te extraña a ti más que a Psycho._

-Pero yo no lo extraño a él!... Destruyó mis botas favoritas!

_-Jajaja!... Desde entonces sigue durmiendo de tu lado._

-Nena, y tú me extrañas?

_-Claro que te extraño, bebé... Me haces demasiada falta... La casa se me hace tan grande...Necesito que me abraces..._

-Ya verás cuando te vuelva a ver.... –Rick sonrió pícaramente.

_-No... Ya verás tú, cuando regreses_... –dijo Lisa mientras subía al auto.

-Esa amenaza me gusta...

_-Y eso que sabes que siempre soy de hechos más que de palabras..._

-Ajá... –Rick seguía sonreído, pero de pronto su semblante cambió- Lisa, me harías un favor.

_-Claro_

-Eh... No vayas a ninguna playa mientras no esté yo... Me lo prometes?

_-Ehhh... A una playa?... Está bien, pero porqué?_

-Bueno, es que, tú sabes que en muchas playas aún existe radiación y no quisiera que ni a ti ni a Roy les fuera a suceder algo.

_-Rick, no te preocupes. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin ir a una playa y no lo haré precisamente ahora que no estás..._

-Bien... –Rick suspiró-... Bueno, preciosa, debo colgar; una misión me espera.

_-Suerte, amor._

-Te amo, Lili.

_-Y yo a ti._

Más tarde, con su uniforme de gala, Rick caminaba por los amplios pasillos de Base Darwin. Junto a él se encontraban los almirantes Donovan y Sukova. También estaban Eckless, Bott, Miriya y Psycho. Los otros de la comitiva de Rick, entre esos Oats y Hess, ya estaban sentados en primera fila en el lugar del evento.

Llegaron al lugar y se ubicaron en la mesa principal. A Rick le incomodaba sobre manera estar sentado en medio de esos dos almirantes tan obtusos.

_-Como estrategas, estadistas y visionarios, definitivamente no le llegan a los talones ni a Global ni a mi difunto suegro_ –pensó él mientras veía el área llena a rabiar. La ceremonia era en los terrenos aledaños a la base militar.

Precisamente, esa siempre había sido la frustración de Donovan y Sukova; ser comparados con Henry Global y Donald Hayes... Por algo aún no habían llegado a ser "supremos".

La ceremonia fue emotiva... Héroes de la Primera Guerra Robotech que resultaron discapacitados por los enfrentamientos fueron condecorados. También, para su sorpresa, Miriya recibió una condecoración por parte de las mujeres pilotos de las RDF.

-Capitana Miriya Parino Sterling... -dijo Eckless-...reciba usted la condecoración _"Amelia Eckhart"_ en grado de _Gran Comendadora_.

Miriya aceptó orgullosa y honrada tal distinción con un saludo militar impecable... Luego, fueron laureados los capitanes de cada uno de los escuadrones invitados....

Posterior a eso, vino la condecoración Póstuma para el Barón Rojo.... Psycho, su descendiente directo, se levantó del asiento y el almirante Sukova junto a un representante del legendario escuadrón JASTA de Alemania le entregó la medalla _**"Cruz de Caballero de la Gran Cruz de Hierro con Hojas de Roble en Oro, Espadas y Brillantes**_" en el _Grado Máximo_, al nieto del legendario aviador.

_-La "Mit Goldenem Eichenlaub, Schwertern und Brillianten" que tanto merecía mi bisabuelo_ –dijo un emocionado Psycho en su mente.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Psycho dijo así un discurso que había preparado con anterioridad.

_-.... Por lo tanto, Manfred Von Richtofen siempre mantuvo a sus muchachos de la JASTA 11 motivados... La motivación, algunas veces llamada "voluntad de combatir," claramente está relacionada tanto con el combate aéreo como con el terrestre. La motivación para combatir en el aire fácilmente puede identificarse con los conceptos de honor e hidalguía de las batallas del siglo XIX. _

_Von Richtofen admiró la valentía de los frentes de guerra... Se refirió a los húsares Napoleónicos como "los favoritos de las damas, ancianos y niños...de quienes se esperaban los más altos niveles de coraje, amenazante fanfarronería y reasunción"... Quienes daban la vida por su patria. Bajo éste concepto solía decir "Muéstrenme a un cazador de más de 30 años y yo les mostraré a un cobarde"... Muchos valientes no llegaban siquiera a vivir más de 20 años._

_Las cartas e informes de combate del Barón Rojo que me fueron heredadas, están repletos de alusiones a la hidalguía, caballerosidad y caza. El escribió sus impresiones acerca de su más famoso adversario, el Mayor Lanoe Hawker, en términos sorprendentemente similares a los usados por un participante en un duelo de caballería en el siglo XIX: _'_...Pero él era un diablo valeroso. Conmigo atrás o por encima de él, tenía el coraje de mirar atrás y saludarme con la mano, como diciendo, "¿Cómo van las cosas?" Era un gran jugador, pero yo sabía que al fin y al cabo mi presencia tan cerca atrás de él iba a ser más de la cuenta'. _

_El Barón Rojo tenía una entonación similar para criticar a su hermano Lottar, quien también era un as, por ser más tirador que cazador. La motivación del combate, en opinión del Barón, debe ser como la del competidor de caballería del siglo XIX, y no la de un fanático sanguinario... __Si El Barón fuera a seleccionar las características más valiosas de un aviador de caza, agresividad sería una de las más importantes, pero también la inteligencia, el honor, y la lealtad para con su raza..." _

Psycho continuó su discurso y al finalizar fue aplaudido de pie... Luego fue el turno de Rick. Donovan leyó el impresionante curriculum del joven capitán y realzó sus valores y acciones heroicas, incluso de manera algo exagerada para el gusto de Rick.

-... En base a lo antes expuesto, el alto mando Australiano, en consenso con los generales de los escuadrones más importantes de la Tierra Unida otorgamos al Capitán Richard Andrew B. Hunter H. la primera medalla "_**As Supremo Manfred Von Richtofen", **_al heroísmo y al valor, por comandar los escuadrones de las RDF de manera extraordinaria.

Para Rick y para Psycho fue una grata sorpresa saber que la Tierra Unida y las RDF ahora contaban con esta nueva medalla en honor al Barón Rojo.

-Una más, Rick... –dijo Miriya en voz baja mientras aplaudía emocionada.

El discurso de Rick fue del agrado de todos... Al final del evento se ofreció un exquisito bufete... Rick hizo acto de presencia y los protocolos necesarios. Luego le dio indicaciones a Miriya, Oats y Hess.

-Chicos, como saben, los demás partirán mañana de regreso a Base Macross comandados por Psycho, pero ustedes tres deben permanecer aquí en Darwin hasta que yo les indique que podemos partir.

-Capitán, pero porqué no nos lo había dicho antes? –preguntó Miriya sorprendida- Sucedió algó?

-Solo son nuevas instrucciones del almirante Global.

-Bueno, las órdenes suyas y del Almirante siempre deben cumplirse...-respondió-... De todos modos debo informar a Max de las nuevas asignaciones.

-Por supuesto, Mir.

-Jefe, nosotros siempre estamos listos para la acción –dijo Hess cuadrándose.

-Por ahora ustedes deben regresar al hotel y esperar mis instrucciones. Yo debo partir a una misión especial en el condado de Buffalo Creek.

-Buffalo Creek?... Y qué hará allá, jefe? –preguntó Oats

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe... Ya lo sabrás a su momento... Ahora me retiro.

En el hangar, un Jet privado esperaba a Rick.

-Maurice, está todo listo?

-Todo listo señor. Las órdenes ya fueron dadas.

-Bien... Espero que todo salga como lo hemos planeado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cárcel de Buffalo Creek**

Jack almorzó a eso de las tres de la tarde y luego se dio un baño... Como todos los días, había estado practicando toda la mañana en un simulador de batallas de Varitech que el alto mando australiano había incorporado al plan de rehabilitación de reos aptos y ávidos por unirse a las REF gracias a la gestión de Bott. Aquel simulador tenía al menos seis meses de estar allí.

-_Shin Kudo...porqué sueño tanto con él_?..._Él está muerto..._ –se dijo a sí mismo en su mente-... _Y ahora para rematar se me aparece la loca y sexy aborigen que tenía de novia._

-No haz perdido la destreza, Jack... estás invicto en el simulador...- Le decía Sangriento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y entrando en la celda de Jack, quien se terminaba de colocar unos jeans, una camisa de algodón blanca y ahora se amarraba sus zapatillas –Sigues siendo el mejor.

-Ja!... "El mejor"... –Jack bufó mientras peinaba su cabello mojado-... Eso suena dantesco.

-Capitán Archer... –Bosinsky, quien seguía de turno hizo su aparición en el lugar.

-Ese soy yo, amigo...

-Acompáñeme, por favor.

-Sucede algo? –pregunto Sangriento frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé. El alcaide me llamó especialmente para que lo viniera a buscar y lo llevara al área de visitas.

-Visitas?... Para mí?

-Así, es, capitán.

-Sabes de quién se trata?

-Es alguien del Alto Mando.

-Pues si son Donovan, Sukova o algunos de sus corruptos emisarios puedes decirle que se jodan!... Prefiero pudrirme en esta cárcel antes que sucumbir ante sus peticiones de hacer lo que a ellos se les venga en gana!

-No son ellos.

-Pero, cómo?... Entonces quién?

-Venga conmigo.

-Cualquier cosa, Jack, los muchachos y yo estaremos pendientes –dijo Sangriento con la mirada fija en Bosinsky.

Jack caminó por los pasillos ante la algarabía de los demás reos. Algunos se quejaban del eterno trato preferencial para con el ex mercenario. Ante ciertos improperios que escuchaba, el piloto solo se limitaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey, Bosinsky, porqué tanta especialidad con ese niño bonito?... Acaso es tu ramera? –decía un reo que detestaba a Jack.

-Cállate idiota, o te meteré en las celdas de los bisexuales hambrientos para que seas carne de presidio! –gritaba el custodio dando un toletazo con descarga eléctrica a los barrotes.

Antes de bajar a la siguiente sección, se detuvo en la escalera. Desde allí se podía ver de cerca el salón de visitas. Estaría completamente vacío de no ser por una figura de un hombre que no lograba reconocer.

-Bosinsky, quién es él?

-Mis instrucciones fueron guiarlo hacia él y no abrir mi bocota.

-No recuerdo a ese tipo con cara de modelo de portada de la revista _Men´s Health_...-dijo Jack mientras su mirada seguía clavada en Rick-... No será un error?

-No, capitán...vamos...

Al llegar, Jack entró al recinto. Bosinsky, dos custodios más y los tres escoltas de Rick se quedaron afuera. La puerta se cerró... Jack caminó con paso firme por el gran salón, hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Rick, delante de una mesa.

Frente a frente... Sus miradas eran penetrantes.

Azul y ámbar se cruzaron...

Ambos se estudiaron... Ese hombre era un poco más bajo que él, delgado pero de gran contextura atlética que se notaba fácilmentea través de sus ropas. Vestía fino y moderno... Se apreciaba que aquel tipo no era un cualquiera. Sus ojos profundamente azules brillaban como el mismo mar y denotaban un aura de seguridad y tranquilidad... Su rostro perfecto y apuesto era como el de un modelo de pazarella o la de un protagonista de película taquillera...Por su porte digno, firmeza, apariencia y postura corroboraba efectivamente que se trataba de un militar de rango, aunque joven, bastante experimentado.

-... Y bien....-Jack frunció el ceño y movió un poco la cabeza sin dejar de verlo.

Rick bajó la cabeza y cuando la alzó una pequeña sonría aparecía en sus labios. Él Podía ver que físicamente que Jack no había cambiado en nada. Era prácticamente el mismo sujeto que había conocido más de diez años atrás. Ahora no lo veía tan inmensamente alto como en ese entonces. Casi estaban del mismo tamaño, aunque Jack seguía siendo un poco más alto... No llevaba aquella argolla en su oreja y su cabello era más corto... Por lo demás, era el mismo tipo delgado pero atlético, de espalda amplia, facciones finas, mirada expresiva y porte militar... y continuaba teniendo aquel semblante de arrogancia, rudeza y altivez que tanto lo caracterizaba y que junto a un físico envidiable lo hacían tan terriblemente atractivo con las féminas.

-Veo que el tiempo no ha pasado sobre ti, Jack... te vez igual que como te recuerdo... Aunque no sé si las pizzas te siguen gustando tanto como me gustaban a mí, a Helena, y a Roy.

El pulso de Jack se aceleró un poco. Su memoria recorrió imágenes y sucesos del pasado... Claro!... Esa mirada... Esa profunda mirada azul... Ese niño risueño e inquieto 'que no dejaba en paz a un jovencísimo Jack'... y ese hombre sereno y determinado frente a él... Eran los mismos...

-Rick?... Rick Hunter?

Rick asintió

-Me alegra verte bien, capitán Archer...

-Rick... no puedo creerlo!... Nunca pensé que vendrías a este lugar...

Para ambos fue un momento más emotivo de lo que habían pensado. Aquello residía en que habían sido los dos militares más apegados a Roy Fokker. Era como si el recuerdo de Roy de repente se detuviera en un lapso de tiempo y espacio, y estuviera allí junto a los dos...Quizás fue por eso que se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

Cuando finalmente los recuerdos de Roy se hicieron a un lado, los dos hombres se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa.

-Pues aquí estoy, capitán...

-Qué?... pero cómo?... Qué demonios haces aquí? –decía Jack sin entender el motivo de aquella presencia.

-Vine para sacarte de aquí, Jack.

Jack no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Pero creía entenderlo.

-Cuál es la condición? –dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo

Rick ladeó su sonrisa.

-Vamos, Rick... Supongo que debes tener más medallas que yo, pero yo llevo más tiempo que tú en esto... Conozco el actuar de los altos mandos de las RDF... Sé que no me quieren sacar de aquí para llevarme a un Spa... Así que dime qué es lo que está sucediendo.

-Queremos tu regreso a las RDF –Rick no iba a perder el tiempo con discursos demagogos que le quitaran el tiempo.

-Qué?... De ninguna manera!... –dijo Jack botando el humo de cigarrillo y poniéndose de pie- Acaso Donovan y Sukova te enviaron?

-No. Para que estemos claros pondré las cartas sobre la mesa; soy del bando contrario al de esos dos almirantes sinvergüenzas...

-Lo dices en serio?

-No tendría porqué mentirte?... Quién me envía es el Supremo Almirante Global.

-Global?... Y porqué quiere mi regreso?...

-Siéntate y escúchame.

Rick le explicó a Jack todo lo concerniente a la lucha de poderes dentro de las RDF y la formación de los nuevos escuadrones para la misión espacial. Durante varios minutos estuvieron charlando al respecto.

-Pero yo sería como una piedra en el zapato. Sabes que tengo muchos enemigos en el alto mando debido a mi pasado.

-Global piensas que eres el mejor capacitado para liderar el nuevo escuadrón, Jack... Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Tu currículum en Base-6 al frente del escuadrón Valion es impresionante y tu trabajo contra los Scavengers y Defoliators ha sido impecable.

-Pero de qué diablos me ha servido eso, Rick? –Jack se puso de pie y lo miró fijo- Mira cómo me han pagado esos cabrones!

-Jack ellos cometieron un error garrafal, y ten por seguro que más pronto de lo que crees pagarán por ello –respondió Rick-... Pero si nos vamos a la realidad, tú tampoco fuiste un santo, amigo... Lo sabes... si lo ponemos en una balanza inclusive, ¿En dos años haz logrado expiar tus culpas?

Jack lo miró fijo... Prendió otro cigarrillo.

-No estoy seguro, Rick... Las RDF me han decepcionado. No se trata solo de mí, sino de los otros chicos de mi escuadrón. Muchos incluso cayeron en combate por dejarnos tirados como perros mientas las fuerzas de Zeraal nos acribillaban.

-Tus hombres murieron como muchos otros, incluyendo a los Jolly Rogers.... y a Roy...

-Porqué diablos te empeñas en recordármelos.... son dos cosas totalmente distintas!

-Pero el punto es el mismo!... Vas a sucumbir ante los deseos de esos dos almirantes?... Acaso no ves que ellos se alegran de que estés aquí?... Vas a dejar aquí toda tu juventud, cuando puedes luchar por nuestro planeta y rehacer tu vida... Incluso formar una familia como siempre lo quisiste, porque recuerdo que el Jack que conocí tenía muchas ilusiones... incluso estabas enamorado...

_-Lisa..._ –pensó Jack calladamente-_... Sí... quisiera verla..._

-Rick... Tú que estás en las RDF, acaso conoces... –Jack se detuvo

-Acaso qué, Jack?

No, mejor hablaría sobre ese tema después... Ese lugar no era el indicado para hacerlo... Ni aquella era la mejor circunstancia.

-Eh... no, olvídalo –aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo.

-Como te decía. Global te ofrece recuperar tu rango, tu estabilidad económica, y un escuadrón al cual dirigir.

-Vaya, cuanto cariño hacia mi persona...

-Mejor, imposible...

-No te puedo negar que es tentador. Es como ir al cielo en un expreso.

-Entonces, capitán Archer... Qué decides?... Rehacer tu vida o pudrirte en esta mazmorra?

-Rick, entiéndeme, no puedo hacerlo!

-Jack, no puedo creer que tanto te guste el color desgastado de las paredes y el aire viciado de este maldito lugar!

-No es tan fácil!

-Y porqué demonios no lo es?... Con todo lo que te ofrece Global a cualquiera le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco por la emoción... –dijo Rick subiendo el tono de su voz-... O acaso deseas alguna otra cosa?... Suministro de cigarros indefinidamente?

Jack se restregó el rostro con sus manos y respiró hondo.

-Rick, entiende que no puedo irme y dejar aquí en la cárcel mis muchachos solos, a la merced de Donovan y Sukova... Ni tampoco a los otros que están en la Base de Darwin...Los Valions son mi equipo. La mayoría fueron reclutados por mí en distintas partes del mundo... Yo los entrené, yo los formé!... Jamás voy a darle la espalda... No me iré sin ellos. Así que dile a Global que si desea mi regreso a las RDF, somos todos, o es ninguno.

Rick sonrió...

-Eso es todo?

Jack se extrañó

-Pues...sí!

-Eres un idiota, Jack... hubieras empezado por allí...

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-No tengo que consultar con Global para ello... Esa decisión la tomo yo.

-En serio?

-Crees que este lugar me da ganas de bromear?... Para qué soy el líder de las RDF? –preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja- Claro que es en serio... Conociendo a Roy y la forma en como nos inculcó el trabajo en equipo, supuse desde antes de venir a Australia que no irías a Macross sin tu equipo...

-Entonces... podemos?

-Por supuesto!... Best, Elkis, Taylor, Casidy, Dementiev, Vilanova, Kaneshiro, Silva y los hermanos Valdéz... Son diez en total no?

-Así es... –respondió Jack sorprendido y emocionado de ver que Rick se sabía sus apellidos de memoria.

-Pedí sus expedientes hace un par de días atrás y tienen muy buen récord, al igual que una gran cantidad de horas de vuelo...

-Pues claro que las tenemos!... Los Valions hemos sido los que verdaderamente hacíamos el trabajo en esta maldita región.

-Entonces... Tenemos un trato? –Rick alzó su mano

Jack lo miró fijamente, botó el corte del cigarrillo y apretó fuertemente la mano de Rick.

-Trato hecho!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, Jack Archer y los tenientes Patrick "Sunshine" Elkins y César "Sangriento" Best se encontraban en él área de revisión antes de la salida de la cárcel. Previamente se habían despedido de sus amigos del penal.

-Capitán, lo vamos a extrañar –dijeron algunos custodios, entre ellos los sargentos Collins, Modford y Bosinsky.

-Pronto tendrán noticias mías, chicos, así que no se preocupen... Siempre estoy en la farándula –dijo quiñando un ojo.

-Fue un placer ser huésped de esta fatídica cárcel –dijo Sunshine haciendo una reverencia.

Jack estaba feliz, pero repentinamente se crispó cuando no encontró entre sus cosas personales el collar de su madre; un collar con crucifijo de oro y esmeraldas que su padre le había regalado a ella poco antes de morir.

-Vaya, vaya, así que te vas, Archer –añadió Wallace, el jefe de los custodios. Un tipo de lo peor, arrastrado a los almirantes corruptos, que en verdad caía bastante mal.

-Wallace, además de golpear a los reclusos por hobbie, y no hacer nada más que rascarte las bolas, eres el encargado de la oficina de pertenencias personales de los reos. Me podrías decir dónde demonios está mi crucifijo?

-Crucifijo?.... Lo siento, pero no soy cristiano... Odio a esos fanáticos, sobre todo a los católicos latinoamericanos y a los de Irlanda de Sur, tanto como odio al mismo Jesucristo... Me llevo mucho mejor con Satanás, jajajaja!

Jack frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Aquí están apuntadas mi lista de pertenencias y puedes ver perfectamente que dice "crucifijo de esmeraldas" en la quinta línea –dijo Jack mirándolo fijo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no he visto nada.

-Wallace, el capitán Archer tenía un crucifijo entre sus pertenencia, lo recuerdo perfectamente –dijo Collins

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de eso –respondió el custodio viéndose las uñas de las manos –debe ser que tengo lagunas mentales.

-Wallace, estoy a punto de perder mi paciencia...-dijo Jack- Devuélveme el crucifijo a-ho-ra.

-Te digo que no sé de que me hablas, idiota!... Los crucifijos son creencias de gente miserable y estúpida como tu familia!

Jack se abalanzó sobre él como un tigre y le hizo una llave al cuello de forma tal que impedía la entrada del oxígeno a los pulmones de Wallace.

-Quítenmelo! –decía Wallace a duras penas.

-Jack, Jack!...-No vayas a hacer una locura, Jack!... estamos a punto de salir de aquí –decía Sangriento tratando de quitarlo de encima del custodio

-Capitán, no lo haga! –decía Sunshine

-Dame mi crucifijo, hijo de perra!... o haré que te reunas con Satanás antes de lo que piensas.

Los otros custodios apuntaban con una pistola a Jack.

-Vamos, capitán, esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas!- decían Modford y Collins

-Suéltame! -decía Wallace desesperado.

-No me importa si me quedo en este infierno!... Ese collar era de mi madre y para mí vale más que tres como tú –decía Jack enfurecido ahorcando a Wallace- Dame el maldito collar!

-Dile donde está el collar Wallace –gritaba Bosinsky- no seas idiota!

-En la... segunda... casilla de... mi casillero! –dijo Wallace a duras penas y rojo como un tomate por la falta de aire.

Jack lo soltó y lo tiró al piso como si fuera un perro... Wallace cayó estrepitosamente mientras tosía y tomaba aire... Bosinsky se abalanzó a quitarle sus llaves y procedió a abrir dicha casilla.

-Aquí está, capitán! –el custodio abrió la casilla le entregó el collar.

Jack procedió a verificarlo y constató que el crucifijo estaba intacto. Le dio un beso a la cruz y procedió inmediatamente a colocárselo.

-Acaso no van a ser nada, idiotas?...-gritó Wallace- No ven que casi me mata?

Los otros custodios no hicieron nada. Wallace lo merecía, además le caía mal a casi todo el penal.

-Creo que con eso no te quedarán más ganas de meter la mano en las pertenencias de los reos – le dijo Collins.

-Púdrete, Collins!

-Gracias a Dios que no veré más tu asquerosa cara –le dijo el ex mercenario al custodio corrupto.

-Capitán Archer, ya llegó el capitán Hunter –decía Modford viendo hacia fuera.

-Bien, chicos, ya nos vamos –dijo Jack acomodándose la camisa- Disculpen por este incidente de última hora, pero a las manzanas podridas es mejor quitarle los gusanos... Nos vemos.

Sunshine le tiró un besito a Wallace a manera de sarcasmo, mientras el malvado custodio le enseñaba el dedo del medio como gesto obsceno, no sin antes ser víctima de una mirada aterradora por parte de Sangriento.

-Te salvaste que Jack estaba de buen humor, escoria –le dijo Sangriento a Wallace.

-Adiós y suerte, capitán!.. Y ustedes dos, pórtense bien...- dijeron los tres hombres que los custodiaron hasta la salida. Allí Rick y dos carros Hummer los esperaban.

Rick veía a la delegación de Jack acercarse. Él había ido a buscarlo aquella mañana junto con Miriya, Oats y Hess... En vez de ir hacia el suroeste hacia la ciudad principal de Darwin, partirían hacia el sureste, a un suburbio llamado Yarawonga, donde estaba la casa de Archer... Una región famosas por sus ríos y pantanos.

-Jefe, cual es Archer? –preguntó Oats a Rick, mientras los veía venir

-El alto de cabello azabache.

Oats frunció el ceño.

_-Así que ese es el tipo del cual Izzy estuvo profundamente enamorada_ –dijo en su mente.

-Algún problema?

-No... no, señor!

-Michael... –dijo Rick recordando la pasada relación entre Jack e Issy y el tormentoso y fallido noviazgo entre ella y Oats-... te advierto que no quiero ningún tipo de provocación a Archer, entendido?

-Eh... si señor...

Ambos grupos se encontraron. Los custodios se despidieron y cerraron las enormes puertas del penal.

-Todo bien, Jack?

-Todo bien, Rick.

Jack, te presento a mis tenientes, Michael Oats y Rudolph Hess, los Skull 1 y 2, respectivamente.

-Capitán! –dijeron ambos cuadrándose... Jack saludó de la misma forma aunque notó algo raro en la mirada de Oats.

-A la capitana Miriya Sterling creo que la conoces.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sunshine casi colapsa de la emoción.

-Hola Jack, años sin verte...-dijo Miriya con un saludo militar, y luego un apretón de manos.

-Desde la batalla de la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza, para ser específicos... -recordó Jack-... Y qué hay de Max?

-Muy bien. En estos momentos suple a Rick en Base Macross.

-Lluvia de la Muerte?... Wow, bastante tiempo, amigo –dijo Rick a Jack- Lástima que cuando regresé de la tierra, tu escuadrón ya se había marchado.

-Así es... La verdad es que estaba consternado y regresé a la Luna. Pensé que algunas personas importantes para mí habían perecido.

-Dios mío, Miriya Sterling!... No lo puedo creer! –El joven teniente de ojos azules y rizos de oro estaba a punto del infarto.

-Eh... Capitana, este es uno de mis tenientes... –dijo Jack algo apenado con la actitud tan efusiva de su pupilo.

-Patrick.... Patrick Elkins –dijo el rubio haciendo un saludo militar y luego ofreciéndole la mano a la zentraedi-... Pero todos me dicen "Sunshine"... bueno, por lo del cabello; dicen que soy como un sol por lo rubio y los rizos y los ojos azules... Además de que como buen australiano me gusta el Surf Pero eso es lo de menos... Lo importante es que soy su fiel admirador, capitana!

-Eh... sí...- agregó Miriya un tanto divertida por la extraña actitud de aquel chico.

-...Y como saben –dijo Jack metiéndole un codazo a Sunshine y presentando a su otro teniente-... éste es mi mano derecha, el teniente César Best.

-Es un honor conocerlo, capitán Hunter... –agregó cuadrándose el hombre de largo y sumamente lacio cabello oscuro y ojos tan negros como la noche, originario de la casi extinta tribu americana Cherokee, mejor conocido como Sangriento-... Igualmente es un honor conocer a la capitana Sterling y a ustedes, tenientes.

Rick asintió. Luego le pasó unas llaves a Jack.

-Como lo acordamos, Archer, iremos a tu casa en Yarawonga. Espero que tus otros tenientes lleguen mañana temprano.

-Gracias, Rick... Estoy seguro de que cumplirán puntualmente.

Jack partió en el primer Hummer junto a Sangriento y Sunshine, Rick manejaba el segundo Hummer junto a Miriya, Oats y Hess...

Yarawonga quedaba a media hora de camino. Era un suburbio rodeado de cafés, restaurantes y entretenimientos, pero también por grandes ríos, lagunas, arrecifes coralinos y pantanos, utilizado por muchos para tomar refrescantes baños, pero dichos parajes naturales podían llegar a ser muy peligroso en algunas épocas del año por la presencia de cocodrilos...

-Jack, notaste lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Sangriento

-Sí, al parecer no le caigo muy bien al tal Oats... Podrías averiguar sus motivos más tarde con el teniente Hess?

-Dalo por hecho!

-La verdad yo no me fijé! –Sunshine miraba hacia atrás para lograr ver a la hermosa zentraedi en el otro carro-... estaba muy concentrado viendo a Miriya... No puedo creer que ayer estuviera viéndola en la televisión, y hoy la tengo en persona tan cerca de mí!... Es un sueño hecho realidad!... Es preciosa!

-No estabas concentrado... –agregó Sangriento-... Estabas haciendo el ridículo!

-Jajajaja! –Jack se reía con aquella situación del chico.

En el otro Hummer...

-Parece que "Sunshine" está encantado contigo, Mir –dijo Oats- Eres toda una "killer" entre los hombres, jajaja!...

-Sí... –añadió Hess-... Aún rompes corazones, capitana.

-Lo único que romperé de sendas trompadas será tu cara junto a la de "Sunshine" y Oats, si no dejan de fastidiarme!... Yo solo tengo ojos para Maximilian!

-Todavía no entiendo que le viste a Max! –dijo Hess

-Le vi todo aquello que a ti te hace falta o que no tienes...-respondió la zentraedi traqueándose los dedos.

-Jajajaja!... No quieras ver a Mir enfadada, Hess –dijo Rick

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de Jack. Era amplia y de dos pisos. Al llegar, una mujer los esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Jack! Jack!... –la linda rubia de ojos verdes, cabello largo y unos ajustados y cortísimos jeans se abalanzaba sobre el ex mercenario engarzando sus piernas sobre la cintura de éste y dándole un beso como de película.

-Vaya, pero que saludo tan efusivo...- Comentaba Miriya a Rick en voz baja.

-Porqué diablos a mí no me reciben así? –preguntó Sangriento

-Yo también quiero ese tipo de recibimientos! –agregó Hess sonreído.

-Eh... Rick, ella es Tiffanni, mi vecina –dijo Jack sonrojado mientras la chica se prensaba a su cuello-... Ella ha cuidado mi casa durante los últimos 24 meses que estuve en el bote.

-Ah, ya la recuerdo!... Esa era la chica de las visitas conyugales del jefe, jejeje! –dijo Sunshine a Sangriento con una enorme risotada-... Aunque también me pareció ver a una pelinegra...

-Jaaaack! –Una bella pelinegra llegaba en esos precisos instantes sobre un lujosísimo auto rojo descapotable. La chica bajó apresuradamente y corrió hacia él-... Amor, me enteré que saliste de la cárcel!-.... La pelinegra hacía a la otra a un lado aparatosamente y abrazaba al piloto.

-Oh-oh... creo que te refieres a esa –dijo Sangriento-... Es Ámber.

-Me parece que a Archer se le "juntó el ganado" –le comentó Rick a Hess con una sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí, estúpida? –preguntó la rubia furiosa

-Tú cállate, golfa de poca monta! –Contestó la pelinegra... Las mujeres estaban a punto de jalarse las greñas.

-Baaastaaaa!...-dijo Archer separándolas-... Acabo de salir de prisión y ya me están dejando en ridículo!... Más tarde hablaré con ambas. Por ahora debo resolver unos asuntos...

Rick miraba aquello con la boca abierta. No podía creer que Jack siguiera siendo el de siempre en ese aspecto. Era como estar viendo al mismísimo Roy Fokker en apuros.

-Jajajaja!- esto está de película, dijo Oats cruzando los brazos.

Al entrar, los siete se fueron acomodando en los cuartos de arriba.

Jack cedió su cuarto a Miriya para que estuviera más cómoda; él se ubicó en un segundo cuarto con Rick... Sunshine y Sangriento se instalaron en el de al lado y frente a ellos, en el último cuarto se acomodaron Oats y Hess.

Rick arregló sus pertenencias sobre un escaparate de madera. Debía esperar hasta mañana para aglutinar a los otros componentes del equipo de Archer. Luego Partirían a Denver para un entrenamiento exhaustivo y secreto, para finalmente retornar a Macross.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a Archer sentado en el sillón, con las piernas sobre la mesa de centro y tomando un par de cervezas mientras veía televisión con ambas chicas, una en cada lado.

_-Sigue siendo__ un pilluelo!_ –dijo Rick en su mente moviendo la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa, en cuanto vio aquella escena.

La pelinegra volteó a verlo mientras bajaba. Era bastante joven, alta, de rasgos finos, cabello largo y lacio, y grande y firme trasero.

-Jack, quién es tu guapísimo amigo? –preguntó ella

-Es el capitán Rick Hunter, líder de las RDF.

-Las RDF?... osea, Jack, que también es piloto igual que tú! –dijo emocionada la rubia de senos exuberantes y aspecto de cabeza hueca.

-Así es.

-Hola capitán, soy Ámber –dijo la pelinegra guiñando un ojo.

-Y yo soy Tiffanni Daws –añadió la otra cruzando las piernas provocadoramente.

Ante los coqueteos de las chicas, Jack sonrió, viendo la expresión de asombro y la sonrisa de consternación en la cara de Rick.

A eso del mediodía el sol arreció. El calor era insoportable. Miriya decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Sunshine se ofreció de guía turística con la excusa de que las calles australianas eran peligrosas. Miriya aceptó, pero con la sinceridad que la caracteriza le dijo que no la fastidiara, o saborearía el poder de su puño.

Sangriento, Hess y Oats prefirieron jugar una partida de cartas y ping-pong en la terraza frontal, mientras tomaban cervezas y conversaban amenamente.

Aprovechando que las chicas no estaban por el área, Jack subió al carro y le dijo a Rick que lo acompañara... Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un gran y hermoso río cuya cascada caía como si fuera un paraíso escondido.

-Wow!... Este lugar es precioso, Jack!

-Es mi lugar favorito. El agua es pura y cristalina... Siempre solía venir aquí a nadar en días como estos... –decía el ex mercenario mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo-... Necesito un chapuzón para quitarme el karma negativo de la cárcel.

-Acaso no le temes a los famosos cocodrilos australianos?-preguntó Rick

-No... Ellos me temen a mí, jajajaja!...-Jack bufó-... Hablando en serio, aquí nunca he visto uno. Deberías meterte, Hunter, te hará bien recargar energías!

Jack corrió, se impulsó y dio un gran salto, para sumergirse al agua por medio de un clavado perfecto... El ex mercenario se sumergió por varios minutos hasta que finalmente salió. Él sentía que su cuerpo y su espíritu se revitalizaban por medio de esa baño.

-Oh, que diablos! –Rick también quitó su ropa y luego se sumergió al agua de igual manera. Total, tenía tanto tiempo que no iba a un lugar así.

Nadaron por bastante rato y luego empezaron a charlar sobre asuntos oficiales, más que personales. Jack estaba sentado en una roca en medio del estanque, con el agua llegándole por el pecho. Rick se mantenía sentado en otra piedra, un poco más alejado, pero no tanto como para mantener una buena comunicación.

-...Entonces Edwards se ha aliado a Leonard, Morán y los demás? –preguntó Jack

-Así es!

-Ese tipo siempre me ha caído mal!... una vez nos fuimos a los puños en una discoteca –le dijo Jack.

-Si, recuerdo que supe algo así... Roy aún vivía para ese entonces.

-Edwards envidiaba a Roy desmesuradamente.

-He tenido que aprender a sacar el librito para poder "torearlo"... A veces, T.R. resulta demasiado astuto.

-Y sobre el escuadrón...-preguntó Jack

-Como te lo confirmé, se llamara "Lobo", igual a como se llamaría en un principio.

-No puedo creerlo!... Es como si de pronto todo mi pasado regresara, pero de una forma diferente. Quizás, como siempre debió ser.

De pronto, Jack hizo un movimiento hacia su lado izquierdo al intentar tirarse algo de agua en la cara. En ese momento, Rick pudo ver el tatuaje del brazo de Jack.

-Así que te llegaste a hacer el tatuaje con el nombre de tu chica...

-Sí...

_-__"Elizabeth", que coincidencia...-_ pensó Rick –_... Después de todo es un nombre bastante común._

-... Y sobre lo de ese día, ahora recuerdo, es cierto... estabas allí, pero Roy no dejó que me acompañaras.

-Ajá... –Rick asintió-... Y que dijo ella cuando le enseñaste el tatuaje con su nombre.

Jack sonrió. Puso sus manos en la piedra miró hacia la cascada con los ojos brillantes....De solo pensar en lo que sucedió entre Lisa y él durante toda esa noche... Hacía más de diez años desde aquella vez en que hicieron el amor.

-Esa vez, fue genial, Rick... Ella se sintió impresionada por ese detalle. Nunca nadie anteriormente le había demostrado que ella era tan importante para una persona, como lo hice yo con ese gesto... Ella tocó las fibras más íntimas de mi corazón y yo él de ella... La tomé en mis brazos....y él fuego ardió durante toda la noche... No sé porqué diablos tuvo que amanecer... Nunca he sido tan feliz con una mujer como lo fui esa vez... Tan tierna, tan dulce, tan bella... pero tan inalcanzable para mí... Ella fue como un sueño del cual no quise despertar, y del cual no quisiera despertar jamás...

El rostro de Jack de repente tomó un semblante de tristeza y nostalgia.

-Vaya, entonces eso sí que fue intenso... Se nota que la quieres mucho.

-La adoro!... Nunca he dejado de hacerlo... Su recuerdo siempre me da fuerzas... Sabes, nuestra relación fue extraña. Quizás yo la amé más que lo que ella me quiso... O quizás me enamoré solo... Pero lo cierto es que aún la amo y quiero volver a verla... –dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño-... La quiero conmigo, a mi lado... Es la única mujer a la que realmente he amado en toda mi vida.

-Pero entonces, cuál es el problema?... Qué se interpone entre ustedes?

-El destino... Siempre ha habido obstáculos en nuestro camino. Cuando la he buscado, no la he encontrado, y cuando he podido verla, no he querido... Lo peor es que existe una posibilidad de que ella esté casada... Es cómo si el timón del rumbo de nuestras vidas se empeñara una y otra vez en separarla de mí... Quizás sea porque no la merezco... o quizás el no tenerla sea mi verdadero castigo por todo lo que hice en mi pasado.

-Pero dónde diablos está esa mujer que te tiene como loco?

-Eso era precisamente lo que iba a hablar contigo. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla, ella es una oficial y de hecho es la hija de...

-Jack!... Jack!... Sabíamos que estaban aquí!

-Hasta que al fin los encontramos!

-Oh, diablos!... Qué acaso no puedo tener paz? Como carajos me encontraron?... –La rubia y la morena hacían aparición en aquel río en el carro rojo, junto a dos amigas más, igual de bellas que las primeras.

-Oye Jack, qué demonios están haciendo tus amigas? –preguntó Rick al ver que las mujeres se desnudaban.

-Quitándose la ropa... Creo que nos van a hacer compañía, viejo...

-Queeeé? –Rick no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Las cuatro mujeres se desvistieron frente a ellos y quedaron desnudas... Tiffanni y Amber buscaron a Jack y se aferraron al ex mercenario mientras lo besaban y abrazaban. Las otras dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia Rick, quién estaba en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer.

-Capitán Rick... -dijo Amber-... Ellas son mis amigas, Tori Sullivan y Pam Barsby.

Tori era una pelirroja pecosa de cabello largo y lacio y curvas de infarto, y Pam, era una castaña de largos cabellos rizados, ojos negros y hermosa cara.

-Pero que rostro tan lindo y exótico tienes!...Eres más guapo de lo que me dijo Amber- añadió la pelirroja sentada a su lado y tomando a Rick por la quijada.

-Rick, me encantan tus ojos, eres bello... -dijo la otra dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jaaaack! –dijo Rick cuando sintió la mano de la castaña tocar su parte íntima.

-Ohhh, pero qué bien dotado!... así me gusta...- dijo la atrevida, con una sonrisa...

-Señoritas, qué les sucede?... Acaso no conocen la palabra integridad? –dijo Rick consternado y molesto mientras quitaba las manos de las mujeres de su entrepierna.

-Jajajajaja!... Rick, relájate y disfruta de la ocasión...-dijo Jack- Cuando lleguemos a Macross nos espera mucho trabajo y un gran estrés... Sobre todo por el idiota de T.R., Leonard y los demás.

-Demonios, pero qué es esto? –dijo Rick quitándose a la castaña de su espalda.

-Esto es hospitalidad australiana! –agregó el ex mercenario- Además no te hagas el santo, Hunter!... Roy me contó que eras bastante terrible con las adolescentes cuando estabas en California y ganabas esos concursos de aviación!...

-Qué?...pero...

-Eras popular entre las pubertas, Rick... y también con algunas mayorcitas, jajaja!

-Qué Roy te dijo qué?... –le preguntó Rick con una sonrisa de asombro

-Creías que no lo sabía?...-añadió Jack arqueando una ceja- Me contó de tus "proezas" con la tal Jessica Fisher y que además, cada vez que él regresaba a la granja de madrugada, algunos fines de semana, te encontraba en la cama con una diferente...

-Ese maldito bocón!... Qué acaso no lo publicó en un periódico?

-No se vale insultar a los difuntos bocones, jajajaja!

-Eso fue una exageración de Roy!

-Vamos Rick, no seas tan modesto...

-Esos tiempos ya quedaron atrás! –dijo Rick con algo de seriedad

-Oh, capitán Hunter, no seas malo con nosotras- decía la pelirroja lanzándosele encima, mientras la castaña lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Maldición!... Saldré ahora!...-Rick se sacudió a las necias, pero ambas lo sujetaban y lo jalaban para no dejarlo ir de su lado.

-Pero cuál es el miedo, Rick?... Acaso ahora te volviste gay? –preguntaba Jack mientras seguía prensado de Tiffanni y Amber.

-Claro que no, idiota!... Soy casado!

-Queeeé?- le preguntó Jack, asombrado.

-Jajajajajaja! –rieron las cuatro mujeres- Eso es una tontería!

-Y eso qué? –preguntó Tiffanni.

-Cómo que "y eso qué", acaso no tienen principios?...-preguntó Rick

-No... ni tampoco tenemos final, nunca nos cansamos cuando se trata de Jack Archer y sus amigos, jajajajaja!- contestó la rubia, mientras las demás también se reían.

-Rick, te casaste? –preguntó Jack sin salir de la consternación.

-Sí, me casé!... Soy muy feliz y amo y respeto a mi esposa... Acaso tiene algo de malo?

-No puede ser que te casaste primero que yo!... Vaya eso empieza a preocuparme...

-Oh, no te preocupes, mi cielo!... Aquí estoy para ti...- le decía Amber dándole un gran beso a Jack.

-Entonces, realmente estás tan enamorado de esa cantante como para rechazar a estas nenas?

La castaña agarró la cabeza de Rick y la hundió entre sus senos... Rick inmediatamente la separó y la hizo a un lado.

-Cantante?... –preguntaba Rick mientras continuaba quitándose de encima las manos de las dos mujeres, que lo tocaban por todas las absolutas partes de su cuerpo.

-Acaso no te casaste con Mei-Mei?

-Te refieres a Minmei?

-Sí, esa misma...

-Pues no!... No me casé con ella...yo me casé con.... –en esos instantes la castaña, en un ataque de excitación, se abalanzó hacia Rick y le cayó la boca con un beso arrollador tumbándolo de espaldas en el río. Además, se prensó con sus piernas a la cintura del piloto haciendo que se sumergieran bajo el agua.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el líder Skull.

-Basta!... Se acabó!... Suficiente, señoritas!... –Rick se la quitó de encima como pudo, tratando de no ser tan rudo y nadó hacia la orilla... Luego fue hacia el Hummer y se secó con unas toallas para luego colocarse su ropa... Después, se sentó en el carro a esperar a que Jack se dignara a salir de allí.

-Oh no!... Riiiiiick!... –gritaban las mujeres

-Rick, no te vayas, cariño –decía la pelirroja.

-Maldición, regresa, capitán Hunter –gritaba la castaña.

-Jack, tu amigo es un maldito fiel! –dijo Tori.

-Qué se puede hacer, ladies?... El hombre ama a su mujer...

-Y qué pasará con mis amigas?... Están furiosas! –agregó Ámber

-Y qué se yo?...No me mires a mí, con ustedes dos tengo suficiente!...

-Pero Jack! –dijo la castaña- Tú amigo me gustó muchísimo... Lo quiero ahora!

-Es muy guapo! –dijo Tori mordiéndose los labios- Vamos Jack, sácalo del auto!

-Qué? jajajaja!... Están más locas de dos cabras juntas... Rick acabará pateándome el trasero.

-No se aflijan chicas... –dijo Ámber-... en casa están Sangriento, Sunshine y además, dos amigos de Rick... Podrán escoger cuál otro les gusta

-En serio están Sangriento y Sunshine?...-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Ámber

-Sí

-Y los amigos de Rick son tan guapos como él? -preguntó la otra.

-Son bastante atractivos –respondió Tiffanni.

Jack se divertía con Amber y Tiffanni, pero Tori y Pam tuvieron que resignarse al voto de fidelidad de Rick y limitarse a dar clavados al agua, debido a que el líder Skull se resistía a salir del auto pese a los incesantes intentos de ambas mujeres. Ya hastiadas de tocarle le ventana para que saliera y notar que las puertas tenían seguros decidieron volver al río.

Rick, sentado con el carro encendido, había subido los vidrios, prendido el aire acondicionado, reclinado el asiento y puesto algo de música, mientras tomaba un par de cervezas. El líder Skull con una sonrisa y diciéndoles que no, se había pasado varios minutos ignorando a las mujeres tras las puertas del auto... Cuando se retiraron, empezó a cavilar entre sus pensamientos.

No podía juzgar a Archer por ser un mujeriego, total era soltero y no tenía compromiso alguno, a diferencia de él.

-Jessica Fisher... Vaya memoria la de Jack... Yo ni siquiera me acordaba de aquella chica –dijo al rememorar a la primera mujer con la que estuvo sexualmente-... Pero qué estupidez todo mi pasado comparado a lo que siento por Lisa!

Rick sonrió mientras veía su sortija de matrimonio... Contaba los días por regresar a su casa junto a su hijo y su esposa...

-Lisa... –Cerró los ojos y sonrió aún más al recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente...

Ella era tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan delicada y frágil como una flor... Pero a la vez tan apasionada y sensual... Nadie, absolutamente nadie era como ella, ni lo hacía sentir aquellas espléndidas emociones y sensaciones como solo ella sabía hacerlo...

-Definitivamente jamás lo haría, Lisa... –él la amaba demasiado como para sucumbir ante excitaciones superficiales que no lo llevarían a ningún lado, más que a sentirse como un ser miserable e indigno de ella...

Un hora más tarde las cuatro mujeres abordaban el carro de Amber y se despedían de los pilotos.

-Nos veremos más tarde, Jack! –decía Tiffanni en el asiento del copiloto.

-Adiós Rick!- gritaban Pam y Tori ya vestidas mientras el carro arrancaba. Ellas, en el asiento de atrás se volteaban, abrían sus camisas y movían sus torsos enseñándoles la firmeza de sus senos a manera de despedida mientras bebían cervezas y alzaban sus manos con la señal de "paz y amor".

-Jajajajaja!... no tienen remedio! –decía Jack arrancando el Hummer.

-Jack, de dónde sacaste a esas locas? –preguntaba Rick con una amplia sonrisa- Acaso son prostitutas?

-No... Cómo crees?... Solo son unas amigas "cariñosas"... Digamos que bastante liberales y calientes... –respondió el ex mercenario encendiendo un cigarrillo-... Tiffanni, como sabes, es mi vecina desde que me mudé a este país... Y Amber y sus amigas son chicas adineradas de la _High Class_ Australiana ávidas por diversión y sensaciones extremas...

-Son demasiado "extremas" para mi gusto –dijo Rick arqueando una ceja y tomando un poco de cerveza.

-Ámber... Ella... ella es la hija del almirante Sukova.

-Qué haz dicho? –Rick casi escupe la cerveza.

-Esa es una de las causas por las cuales ese mal nacido me odia.

-Jack, sabes lo que significa eso?... Es la hija de un almirante!... Ahora puedo entender parte del resentimiento de ese psicópata hacia ti...

-Pero qué demonios puedo hacer? La chica siempre me busca!... No quiero que se ponga a llorar!... Las lágrimas de una mujer me conmueven mucho!

-Jajajajaja!... que excusa tan estúpida!

-Definitivamente no tengo suerte con los almirantes... –dijo Jack mientras seguían conduciendo... Hubo uno que me odió hace muchos años atrás por querer estar cerca de su hija.

-Bueno, a veces para los almirantes es mejor ver a sus hijas con los tipos de los bandos estrategas que con los pilotos.

-Digamos que ese fue parte del problema con Sukova... Ámber me armó un berrinche y él pretendió que me casara con ella pese a que me odiaba tanto como yo a él... Pero yo no quise hacerlo... digo, la chica es hermosa y me gusta mucho, incluso me iba a visitar a la cárcel, pero yo no la amo...Siempre he sido claro y sincero con ella.

-Pero que pretendes hacer con tu vida sentimental, amigo?... Acaso vas a vivir toda la vida aferrado al recuerdo de la mujer del tatuaje?

-Pues esa es a la que amo, Rick!... Con ella me casaría con los ojos cerrados... Y hasta me gustaría tener un par de hijos.

-A propósito con tanta algarabía no te lo había dicho, pero tengo un hijo.

-Cómo?... –dijo Jack mientras encendía otro cigarrillo- Vas más adelantado de lo que pensé!

-Es un bebé precioso. Pronto cumplirá un año. Se llama Roy.

-Supongo que en honor a Fokker.

Rick asintió.

-Qué buen detalle, Rick!... Estoy seguro que al viejo amigo le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz con tu familia, tanto como yo con la mujer a la que amo... Aunque para eso tenga que buscarla debajo de las piedras.

-Jack, no te haz puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no te ame, o ame a otro?

Jack miró a Rick fijamente. Su mirada ámbar se clavó en la mirada azul de su amigo... Luego volvió a poner la mirada en la carretera.

-Eso es lo que quiero descubrir una vez lleguemos a Ciudad Macross... No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente!

-Ella está en Macross?

-Sí... y es una oficial, por eso necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla... –respondió bajando la velocidad del auto-...Oye Rick, este es el lugar del cual te hablé.

En esos momentos se detuvieron en una estación a tomar combustible.

-Hey, Jack Archer!... Vaya, amigo, ya saliste del bote!-...decía un camionero que estaba al lado, junto con otros compañeros de trabajo- Chicos, miren quién llegó, el gigante asesino!

-Archeeerr! –gritaban los otros camioneros levantando sus dedos pulgares... el piloto los saludaba efusivamente.

-Owen?... Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo!

-De regreso a la vida, capitán!

Jack bajó del carro junto a Rick y lo presentó a todos.

-Eres bastante popular aquí, Archer –dijo Rick- puedes fácilmente meterte a político.

-Olvídalo, odio a esos bastardos senadores tanto como tú!

Los pilotos entraron a _"Come on In," _una taberna-pub aledaña a la estación de gasolina, para comer unas hamburguesas y patatas fritas. Los camioneros se sentaron con ellos y charlaron por buen rato mientras bebían cervezas australianas... El ambiente era acogedor, con buena música y muchas cervezas frías, debido al calor.

_Fosters, Cuatro X, Powers, VB, Tooheys y Swan_. Las mejores cervezas Lagers y negras de Australia estaban a la orden para los invitados. Los camioneros invitaban.

-Capitán Rick Hunter –dijo uno de los camioneros en voz alta-... para nosotros es un honor que un héroe de guerra mundial como usted se encuentre aquí en el condado de Yarawonga... y acompañando a nuestro gran héroe gringo-irlandés casi australiano, Jack Archer!.... Eso merece otra ronda de cerveza de nuestra parte!

-Por Hunter y Archer! –decía otro

-Sí!... por Hunter y Archer!...–añadían los demás.

-Hip-hip-urrrrra! –gritaban los camioneros chocando sus jarras de cervezas... El lugar estaba lleno a rabiar.

-Jajajaja!... Jack, tus amigos son grandiosos –dijo Rick bastante contento con aquel jolgorio mientras bebía una _Fosters_.

-Sí, son gente sincera y honesta.

-Oye Jack, ahora si puede buscar a la mujer de tus sueños!... La hermosa militar de la cual estás enamorado -dijo Owen

-Vaya, hasta ellos lo saben? –preguntó Rick

-Hace años me pegué una borrachera de todos los grados en la escala de Richter en este mismo lugar... y hablé demás... –dijo Jack con una sonrisa y algo apenado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de _Tooheys_... –creo que fue producto de la cabanga.

-En serio, capitán Hunter!... Ayude a que Archer encuentre a su diosa Elizabeth... Esa ha sido la única vez que lo hemos visto llorar... y fue por una mujer. Hasta le tomamos fotos, jajajaja!

-Owen, cierra la boca! -Jack sonreía apenado.

A eso de las siete de la noche, siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Jack. Con ellos iba Owen... El camionero vivía cerca al ex mercenario y le había pedido un aventón hasta allá.... Estaban a quince minutos de llegar.

-Jack... –dijo Rick mirando por el retrovisor –Esos dos carro que viene atrás nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la taberna.

Jack miró por el retrovisor y Owen se volteó... Fue entonces que escucharon el sonido de unas balas.

-Maldición!... Sujétense, son Defoliators!... –Jack pisó el acelerador.

-Esos hijos de perra! –gritó Owen.

Los terroristas anti proto cultura seguían disparando a matar... Rick abrió la guantera del Hummer y sacó una pequeña ametralladora de origen israelí de última tecnología... Luego, bajó el vidrio de su ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por ella. El líder Skull encañonó con una sola mano, disparando directamente hacia los terroristas.

Los Defoliators no se esperaron aquello. Rick pudo asestar mortalmente al copiloto que había estado disparando las primeras ráfagas, pero las balas aún continuaban.

-Jack! bajo tu asiento hay una _Uzi modificada –_le gritó Rick

-Owen, toma el timón!... Cúbreme, Rick! –dijo Jack

Rick soltó otra descarga de balas... Los carros se movían bastante rápido, por lo que debía maniobrar con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio.

Como pudo, el camionero llegó hacia el asiento de Rick quien seguía disparando casi sentado casi sentado en la ventana, mientras Jack se pasaba para la parte de atrás del carro. Luego Owen quedaba al volante.

Con la _Uzi modificada_ en mano, Jack sacó medio cuerpo y disparó una ráfaga de cañonazos derribando contundentemente a dos de los defoliators.

-Maldita sea! –dijo uno de ellos- Se salvan que tienen un jodido Hummer blindado!... Me las vas a pagar Archer!... Disparen, idiotas!

Ante la ráfaga de disparos, los pilotos se metieron en el carro y Owen agachó la cabeza. Ambos carros seguían cazándolos.

Jack soltó otra descarga de municiones, dándole en las llantas al segundo carro y haciendo que este se fuera a pique por un barranco... Pero el primer carro aún seguía tras ellos tirando balas a rabiar, incluso, una de ellas rozó fuertemente uno de los brazos de Archer.

-Maldición! –gritó el ex mercenario entrando al carro.

-Jack, estás bien?

-Sí, pero están cerca de nosotros!

-Esos pendejos ya me hartaron! –gritó Rick, sacando un extraño objeto de un compartimiento de la guantera –...Ahora si voy en serio!

Rick quitó el seguro de aquella bola de hierro con los dientes y luego la tiró con fuerza sobre el carro.

-BOOOOOM! –Aquello hizo pedazos el vehiculo de los defoliators.

-Wow, qué fue eso, capitán Hunter? –preguntó Owen

-Solamente una granada de medio impacto... –dijo Rick entrando al carro- Creo que con eso no joderán más!

-Jajajajaja!...-rió Jack-... Creo que esos terroristas de tercera pasaron a mejor vida.

-Jack, de dónde salieron esos sujetos?... Porqué nos atacaron?

-Siempre atacan a los pilotos de renombre, capitán –dijo Owen- Imagino que supieron que Archer salió de la cárcel y que además usted estaba con él... Para ellos, matarlos a ambos hubiera sido una proeza sin precedentes.

-Genial!... ahora tendré que hacerle un informe a Global para que está al tanto de lo ocurrido y para que mande a las instancias necesarias a reportar el hecho.

-Esto de los Defoliators contra los militares es algo normal por estos lados, capitán...-dijo Owen-... Sucede al menos cuatro días a la semana... Sin contar las reyertas de los Scavengers.

-Pero cómo es posible?

Jack le sonrió... Luego, le dijo una frase ahora entendible para el líder Skull.

-Bienvenido a Australia, Rick!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack cortó un pedazo de toalla con sus manos y lo amarró a su brazo haciendo un torniquete para detener el sangrado.

-Debes atenderte esa herida, viejo –dijo Rick mientras manejaba y veía la sangre correr por el brazo de Jack.

-No es nada, Rick... solo fue un rozón. Algo profundo, pero la bala solo pasó.

Ya habían dejado a Owen y se dirigían a la casa de Jack... Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos de ver un montón de carros y gente fuera de la casa, de la cual salía un ruido de música bastante alta..

-Queeeé?... Pero qué diablos?...

-Creo saber lo que es, tigre! –dijo Jack con una sonrisa-... Los Valions llegaron antes de lo planeado, jajajaja!

Rick y Jack se bajaron del carro. Inmediatamente algunas de las personas se acercaron a ellos... La música de _Tokio Hotel_, _Sting_, y la "Euro" de _Kylie Minogue_ llenaban el área a todo volumen.

_**In my Arms by Kylie Minogue**_

_How do you describe a feeling? I've only ever dreamt of this._

_DJ's spinning up my favorite song, hurry up and get a grove on._

_Light fantastic and it wont be long, don't let the moment slip away._

_Cause you and I could find a pleasure, no one else has ever known._

_Feels like it is now or never, don't want to be alone_

_Chorus_

_How do you describe a feeling?_

_How does it feel in my arms? (x2)_

_Do you want it? Do you need it? Can you feel it? Tell me._

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_*_

-Rick, capitán!... donde habías estado?... –le dijo Miriya con una cerveza en la mano...-Aunque este ruido me está volviendo loca, debo decirte que la fiesta de estos humanos es bastante agradable!

-Sí, ya lo veo, Mir... Dónde están Oats y Hess.

-Allá adentro jugando cartas con los amigos de Archer.

Rick vio que los amigos de Jack se volcaban a abrazar y a saludar al ex mercenario por su salida de la cárcel. Luego, procedió a llamar a Rick y a presentarlo ante los Valions.

-Para nosotros es un honor conocerlo, señor –dijo cuadrándose uno conocido como Josué "Xé Pequeño" Silva, apodado así por ser de una Fabela brazileña de la cual se había inspirado una famosa película carioca cuyo personaje principal era un mafioso.

Además de Xé Silva, fueron presentados otros miembros... Cada uno iban cuadrándose ante Rick.. Ellos eran los tenientes australianos Daryl Taylor y Red Cassidy... De Barcelona los hermanos Jasón y Jhonny Valdez, conocidos como "los Valdeces".... El japonés Masato Kaneshiro; el ruso Danka Dementiev apodado "El Demente", y la teniente italiana Luna Vilanova... La decena de los Valions entonces era completada por Sunshine y Sangriento.

En la velada no podían faltar las calenturronas amigas de Jack... Amber, tiffanni, Pam y Tori... Éstas incluso habían llegado con algunos refuerzos; al menos diez amigas más.

-Weeeeee! –gritaban las mujeres mientras entraban a la fiesta provistas de cervezas, con mini faldas, jeans cortos, tops, escotes y strapless. Algunas llevaban flores hawaianas en sus cuellos y otras sobreros vaqueros hechos de piel de cocodrilo.

-Rayos, Oats, estoy en el paraíso! –dijo Hess, mientras una rubia de cabello corto se le colgaba del brazo.

-Nenaaaas!... Yeah!–decían Casidy y Taylor chocando sus manos en el aire.

-Jack, que se supone que es todo este despelote? –preguntaba Rick mirando hacia todos lados.

-Creo que es mi fiesta de despedida, viejo... –respondía el ex mercenario con Amber y Tiffanni a su lado.

-Jack!... Qué te pasó en el brazo, honey? –preguntó Ámber

-No fue nada, solo un accidente tonto.

-Ven para curarte, chiquito! –decía Tiffanni buscando alcohol y gasas.

-Rick!... Capitán Hunter!...-Pam y Tori lo vieron de lejos y caminaban rápidamente hacia él...

-No-no-no... Maldición!... Mir, ayúdame! –dijo Rick halándola hacia él y poniéndole el brazo encima a la zentraedi.

-Jefe, que rayos sucede? –preguntó ella.

-Después te lo explicó, tú solo sígueme la corriente...

-Rick!... quién es esta mujer? –peguntó Pam cruzada de brazos viendo a Miriya.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo! –dijo Tori con cara de pocos amigos

-Eh... esta es... mi esposa, Miriya Hunter!

-Queeeeé? –dijeron Tori, Pam, Amber, Tiffanni, la misma Miriya, y Sunshine que estaba al lado de la escena. Mientras Jack ladeaba la cabeza y arqueaba una ceja, con cara de extrañeza.

-Jack, no nos habías dicho que Miriya era la mujer de Rick! –dijo Amber confundida.

Rick le frunció el ceño a Jack, quién entendió inmediatamente los planes del líder Skull.

-Eh... sí... Es que se me había olvidado contarles, chicas, jajaja!... Es que Miriya es muy celosa... –les dijo Jack en voz baja.

-Pero cómo?... Acaso Miriya no es la esposa del capitán Max Sterling? –preguntó Sunshine mirando la escena y metiendo la pata al mismo tiempo.

Miriya se volteó a ver el rostro de Rick para ver con qué locura iba a salir ahora... Mientras Tori y Pam esperaban una respuesta con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo que sucede es que Sterling es el ex marido, jajaja!...–dijo Rick con un par de gotas de sudor en el rostro.

-Queeeé?...-respondió Miriya dándole una mirada asesina, mientras Rick le apretaba el brazo.

-Vamos, mi cielo... –agregó el líder Skull-... Sé que no te gusta que hablemos de intimidades pero es bueno que todos lo sepan de una vez!... Sterling era un borracho consumado y Miriya lo dejó hace un año atrás... Al divorciarse de Sterling, nos enamoramos perdidamente... Luego, nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para otro. Así que, a escondidas de Global y el Alto Mando, nos casamos en Las Vegas. Un sacerdote vestido de _Presley_ nos dio el certificado.

Jack tenía que apretar los labios para no reírse aparatosamente, así que prefirió prender un cigarrillo. Sunshine miraba a Miriya como diciéndole que no entendía nada.

-Oh... en serio, Miriya? –preguntó Tiffanni- Yo siempre he querido casarme en Las Vegas. Dicen que es bien divertido!

-Eh... sí... fue en Las Vegas... –Miriya miraba a Rick con una mirada asesina- Todo fue muy... romántico.

-Mir... –preguntó Ámber-...pero entonces la pequeña Dana lleva el apellido de tu ex marido o del actual?... Digo, si el tal Sterling es un ebrio apestoso la niña debe ser una Hunter, es lo menos que merece ese engendro de tu ex!

-Estoy de acuerdo! –dijo Tori-... Muerte al desgraciado!

-Sterling es un borracho malvado y sinvergüenza! –agregó Pam

Jack pidió permiso y salió a la terraza para reírse aparatosamente. Sunshine lo siguió, pues sentía que por alguna razón Rick estaba mintiendo.

-Ya basta! –dijo Miriya furiosa... Ella no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su lindo Max de esa forma... Pero en ese instante Rick la agarró por la cintura, la cargó en su hombro y la subió por las escaleras de la casa mientras la zentraedi iba vociferando un par de blasfemias para todos.

-Nos vemos chicas, tengo mucho que hacer con la señora Hunter! –dijo Rick escaleras arriba.

-Owwww!... entonces la esposa estaba aquí... –añadió Pam decepcionada-... Con razón no quiso hacer nada con nosotras.

-Yo quisiera un esposo tan fiel y tan guapo como Rick! –dijo Tori apretando los puños.

-Yo también!

-Entonces no busquen más, nenas... Creo que ya nos encontraron! –dijo Hess llegando con Oats junto a las chicas... Ellas se miraron y luego sonrieron.

Estando arriba, Miriya despotricaba contra Rick.

-No te perdonaré por esos insultos a Max, capitán Hunter!- dijo la zentraedi furiosa mientras Rick le explicaba la situación dentro del cuarto de Jack.

-Mir, lo siento, pero entiéndeme; esas vampiresas son unas acosadoras sexuales bastante profesionales. Si no les inventaba algo, no me hubieran dejado en paz... Son peor que el virus del Ébola.

-En serio?... Qué tan acosadoras son?

-Lo suficiente como para tocar partes íntimas masculinas y abalanzarse desnudas a los cuerpos encuerados de los hombres.

-Queeeeé?... Pero qué par de golfas son esas dos humanas!

-Por favor Mir, si te preguntan, les dices que eres mi esposa... podrás hacerme ese favor? –dijo Rick con cara de súplica.

-Mmm... Está bien, pero solo porque no quisiera verte tan asustado, jefe.

-Ufff!... no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

-Y vaya qué clase de peso... Solamente con lo senos de ambas tienes para caerte de trasero, jefe...

-Jajajaja! –rieron al unísono.

Abajo, los pilotos de Archer brindaban con las jarras llenas de cervezas y muchos vítores, al mejor estilo australiano... Desde el segundo piso, Rick y Miriya escuchaban aquel grito de felicidad de los Valions.

_-Por las fiestas en nuestra querida Yarawonga._

_-Salud_! -respondían todos

-_Por la salida de la cárcel de nuestro Gigante Asesino!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por la llegada a Australia del legendario líder Skull!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, lejos de Donovan y Sukova!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por los traseros de los enemigos que patearemos cuando integremos el Escuadrón Lobo!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por las Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por el reencuentro entre Jack Archer y Rick Hunter!_

_-Salud!_

_-Por las cervezas australianas!_

_-Yeaaaaah!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fiesta había continuado hasta casi las cinco de la mañana. Rick se había acostado casi a la una en punto de la madrugada luego de una buena cantidad de cervezas Fosters... Había tenido un sueño tranquilo ya que había caído como tronco.

Estaba aún acostado en una cama sencilla en el cuarto que compartía con Jack...

A eso de las once de la mañana se estiró y comenzó a desperezarse lentamente. Se volteó, quedando de lado, con vista hacia la cama de Jack. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la figura desnuda de Amber tirada a lo largo de la cama doble del ex mercenario... Ella estaba boca abajo. La silueta de su trasero resaltaba a la vista y su cintura era cubierta por una mano de Jack.

Rick frunció el ceño y levantó el rostro.

Jack, aún dormido, se movió hacia la pelinegra, pasando una de sus piernas sobre ella... Al mismo tiempo, otra mano salía a la superficie para abrazar a Jack sobre su costado, al otro lado de su cuerpo sobre la cama doble del ex mercenario... era la mano de Tiffanni.

-Qué, pero qué diablos? –decía Rick en voz baja –Este zorro sinvergüenza ha hecho un "threesome" en mis narices!..... y ni siquiera me di cuenta ni oí nada... Creo que hasta Roy, Wolf y Tanner se hubieran quitado el sombrero ante su osadía...

Rick se levantó descalzo. Estaba puesto de sus boxers y una camisa fresca de algodón. Efectivamente se dio cuenta que los tres descarados dormían totalmente desnudos en esa gran cama.

-Cielos, desde esa vez que pillé infraganti a Roy haciéndolo con Moira Flynt y Jan Morris al mismo tiempo, en el granero de Pop, no había vuelto a ver algo semejante.

Rick salió de la habitación al lado, pues no recordaba cual era la habitación de sus pupilos...

Al abrir una puerta observó un verdadero bacanal; Sangriento en su cama con una chica y Masato en la cama de al lado con otra, mientras en dos colchones en el piso se encontraban Daryl Taylor por un lado y Red Casidy por el otro, ambos con sendas parejas rubias... Aquello le recordaba a Rick las películas que veía de niño sobre los festivales Hippies de _Woodstock_ de los años 70's.

-Al parecer la fiesta estuvo buena para estos cuatro –dijo Rick dirigiéndose a la otra habitación, donde seguramente estaban los Skull 2 y 3.

-Ey, muchachos, recuerden que... –Rick paró en seco al ver que Oats se encontraba en la cama con alguien conocido... Pam.... Mientras que en la cama de al lado, Tori se acurrucaba debajo de los brazos de Hess, quien tenía el panti de Tori engarzado al cuello por el orificio donde se mete la pierna.

Rick tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no reír aparatosamente. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero de pronto, esos parajes australianos le hacían menos estricto y exigente con sus muchachos que de costumbre. En otra ocasión les hubiera vaciado sendos cubetazos helados en el cuerpo o les hubiera gritado con un altoparlante para que despertaran frenéticamente, pero por alguna razón desconocida, quizás por la presencia de Jack y el recuerdo de Roy, aquel ambiente lo transportaba a su etapa de relajada adolescencia californiana.

-Espero que al menos hayan usado preservativos...-añadió

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver a "los Valdeces" durmiendo en dos colchas en el piso, con una chica cada uno.

-Pero qué se supone que es esto?... Sodoma y Gomorra?

Cuando se dirigió a la habitación de Miriya temió lo peor ya que no había visto a Sunshine por ningún lado y al momento de acostarse Miriya se había tomado su buen par de cervezas... Rick tragó profundo; Max nunca le perdonaría si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Mir... Él mismo tampoco se lo auto perdonaría.

-Nah!... Mir es muy fuerte la cerveza no tiene el mismo efecto en ella que en nosotros.

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta, no daba crédito a lo que veía... Prácticamente quedó pasmado ante aquello...

-Miriya... no puede ser!...-dijo en voz baja.

La zentraedi estaba acostada en la cama doble del cuarto principal de la casa de Archer... ¡Junto a Sunshine!

Al parecer estaban con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior... Bastante separados, mirando hacia direcciones contrarias. Miriya arropada prácticamente de pie a cabezas y Sunshine del lado opuesto, con la cabeza en dirección a los pies de la zentraedi.

-Ufff!... –Rick respiró aliviado-... Al menos estoy seguro que no hicieron nada... o al menos eso parece.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que pasó algo entre el rubiecito hormonal y yo, porque soy capaz de molerte a golpes, capitán Hunter- dijo Miriya despertando de su sueño.

-Qué... qué sucede?... –Cuando Sunshine se despertó bien y vio a Rick se espantó –Capitán, le juro que no hicimos nada!... No tenía a donde dormir; Masato me quitó mi cama y Miriya se condolió de mí y me ofreció recostarme en el borde de la cama, cabezas contrarias y de espaldas... Hubo total respeto de mi parte, lo juro!

-Ya cállate, Sunshine! –dijo Miriya de pie y estirándose-... Rick sabe que entre tú y yo lo más intenso que podría pasar sería un duelo en el simulacro.

-Al menos me siento identificado con ustedes... Creo que hasta ahora somos los únicos tres que no hicimos el amor anoche.

-Fue culpa de esas vagabundas, jefe... –dijo Miriya- Y eso que se perdió el encueramiento de las tres de la mañana...

-Me lo imagino... –dijo Rick-... Estos Valions y sus amiguitas sí que saben organizar fiestas orgásmicas a lo "Wild On".

-Ese striptease fue aluscinante! –dijo Sunshine-... Pero además de nosotros creo que Xé, Luna y Danka tampoco hicieron nada. Cuando me levanté para ir al baño hace como dos horas, ellos estaban aún conversando allá abajo, tomando más cervezas.

-Qué dices?... acaso le dieron la vuelta al reloj? –peguntó Rick

-Creo que sí... La cerveza tiene un efecto reconstituyente en ese trío. Siempre se quedan hasta lo último charlando y luego duermen en la tarde. Parecen vampiros.

Media hora más tarde, Rick, Miriya y Sunshine, ya bañados y cambiados de ropas bajaban a la terraza... Efectivamente, allí se encontraban Xé Pequeño, el ruso Danka y la italiana Luna Vilanova tomando cervezas y conversando como si nada.

-_Prusr vaxar traksheva proijrwx trukmeh porrrrrtaju vojxtumm_ ¡Hip! –El ruso trataba de cantar una especie de canción. Aparentemente un himno de los antiguos bolcheviques, pero estaba lo bastante tomado y desafinado como para que no se le entendiera ni media palabra.

-Ughh...eso suena horrible, Danka! –añadio Rick- Eres peor que Hess.

-Capitán! –dijeron los tres poniéndose de pie y cuadrándose ante Rick... El ruso se tambaleaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir de boca... En cambio la italiana estaba firme como un tronco al igual que Xé.

-Muchachos, que no los afecte la cerveza. Estamos libres, así que nada de formalismos hasta que me vean sobre una nave, en traje de vuelo o con alguno de mis otros uniformes...

-Entonces sí conocerán al verdadero y endemoniadamente estricto Rick Hunter –agregó Miriya tomando una cerveza que le ofrecía Xé.

Rick salió en el Hummer junto a Miriya y Sunshine. Irían a desayunar y a dar unas vueltas por Yarawonga... Sunshine sería el guía... Demorarían un poco, pues Rick y Miriya prefería regresar cuando aquellas necias mujeres no estuvieran...

Mientras estaba en el restaurante llamó a Lisa. Él le dijo que como parte de la misión ahora estaba al noreste de Darwin. Comentaron otras cosas más, y luego de bastante tiempo colgaron.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Archer, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, para su tranquilidad, las únicas chicas que se encontraban era Luna, quién estaba durmiendo en la cama donde había dormido Miriya, y Tiffanni, quien barría la terraza junto a Jack.

-Vaya, pero qué hacendosos! –dijo Rick al llegar-... Tu casa luce como si nada hubiera pasado, Jack.

-Después de la diversión, viene la misión –decía Jack apoyando sus manos a la punta de la escoba.

-Así me gusta, tigre...-añadió el líder Skull-... deben tener en cuenta que tuvieron suficiente esparcimiento. Mañana debemos partir a Denver a primera hora.

-A qué hora nos recogerán?

-A las siete en punto... Nos trasladaremos a la Base Darwin y de allí partiremos a las nueve horas hacia Denver.

En el patio trasero, Hess, Jasón Valdéz, y Casidy hicieron un asado. Todos comían aquellas delicias mientras jugaban cartas y tomaban gaseosas, pues Rick había prohibido terminantemente las bebidas alcohólicas a todos desde el mediodía.

-Jack tomaba una silla en el patio para unirse al juego de dominós mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo... Los otros tres en la mesa eran Jhonny Valdéz, Miriya y Oats.

El juego transcurrió con normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por la mitad, Jack sintió la mirada pesada de Oats sobre sus hombros... El ex mercenario prendió un cigarrillo.

-Tienes algún problema conmigo, Oats?

-No... Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez en tu vida tuviste un interés real hacia alguna mujer.

Miriya alzó el rostro, pues como una de las mejores amigas de Izzy, sabía por donde venía el asunto. Sin embargo Jhonny no sabía por dónde iba tabla.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... –dijo Jack- Ahora eres la doctora corazón?

-No necesito ser ningún psicólogo como para saber que te gusta jugar con las mujeres.

-Oats, qué mosca te picó... –dijo Miriya. Ella conocía de antemano el explosivo carácter del Skull-2

Jack sonrió.

-Anoche no parecías interesado en esos asuntos, Oats...-decía Jack hablando con el cigarrillo en la boca, mientras miraba los dominós que se encontraban en sus manos-... parecías más interesado en Pam.

-El ayer ya se fue... Hoy es hoy.

Miriya continuaba viendo la situación.

-Paso... –dijo Jack haciendo dos toques a la mesa con una de las piezas.

-Izzy Randal, la conoces?... –dijo Oats poniendo una ficha estruendosamente en el tablero.

-Oats, basta... –dijo Miriya.

Jack se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y votó el humo. Oats lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-Sí... es una amiga.

-Imagino que sabes que ella está en Base Macross...

-Si... -dijo Jack mirándolo fijo-... Algún problema con eso?

-Espero que no se te ocurra fastidiarla... No te quiero ver cerca de ella.

-Oh... ya entiendo... –dijo Jack botando el humo y tirando el cigarrillo casi terminado a un lado-... Te gusta Izzy, pero ella no te corresponde. Entonces, tu cerebro de hormiga me hecha la culpa del fracaso de tu obtusa relación con ella.

-Tú no fuiste la causa, sino el trauma.

-Entonces si no fui yo, te recomiendo que vayas donde un psiquiatra-sexólogo... Debe ser que te falta sensibilidad y entender mejor a las mujeres... además tienes cara de que eres pésimo en la cama...

-Eres un fanfarrón! -Oats agarró a Jack por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó para acercarlo a él.

-Oats! Tranquilízate ahora! –dijo Miriya tratando de separar a los hombres junto con Jhonny.

-Es un presumido que solo juega con las mujeres! –agregó Oats

Los demás llegaron al lugar quedando absortos ante lo que veían.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Oats, o te juro que no respondo –dijo Jack con una mirada de terror.

-Oats, por tu bien, no lo hagas –dijo Sangriento- Agarrándolo por un brazo mientras Jhonny Valdez lo agarraba por el otro.

-Suéltenme!...-decía Oats-... No te temo, Archer!... Te romperé la cara en este mismo instante.

Jack empezó a respirar agitadamente, mirando a Oats con un brillo infernal en sus ojos. Él ya sabía los problemas entre Hiro Ishi y Oats a causa de Izzy, gracias a la información que Sangriento había obtenido de Hess... Pero eso era algo que no era de su incumbencia.

-Jack, contrólate! –decía Sangriento.

Oats sacó el brazo que Valdéz le aferraba y trató de darle un golpe a Jack, pero éste agarró el puño con su mano. Luego, lo hizo a un lado mientras agarraba a Oats por el cuello.

-Nunca me digas lo que tengo que hacer, pendejo... Y menos si aún estás bajo el techo de mi casa... Y Jamás te vuelvas a meter en mi vida privada... Si quieres arreglar tus asuntos con Izzy, hazlo con ella… no me metan a mí en sus líos!

-No me amenaces! –le dijo el Skull-2

-No te equivoques conmigo, Oats. Yo no soy Hiro… Si tengo que partirte en dos, juro que lo haré!...

-Jack!... Michael!... Paren esta ridícula escena ahora! –dijo Rick llegando al área.

-Lo siento Rick, pero tu amigo me sacó de quicio! –Jack le soltó el cuello a Oats y luego salió de allí junto a Sangriento.

-Oats, qué demonios te sucede? –Rick golpeó la mesa con su puño-... Te dije que no quería que te metieras en problemas con Archer y es lo primero que haces!

-Lo siento, jefe, pero no me pude contener!...

-Acaso estás borracho?

-No!, le juro que seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra!.. Estoy limpio...

-Entonces!... debes a aprender a controlar tus impulsos y cerrar tu bocota!... Estoy harto de decirte hasta la saciedad que uno es amo de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que habla.

-Jefe, usted no lo entiende –dijo Oats ya sentado y mirando fijo hacia la mesa-... Es muy difícil tener que tratar a un hombre que tuvo una relación tan intensa con la mujer a la que amo!... Usted no ha pasado por eso ni está en mi situación!

Rick se sentó a su lado y le habló con sinceridad.

-Por esa misma razón jodiste tu relación con Izzy... Solo vivías de comparaciones ridículas... y por ello, también ahora estás afectando tu carrera... Ya madura de una vez y sé un hombre!... Un piloto de combate íntegro no mira de qué lado se vive mejor, sino de qué lado está el deber, sabiendo que el porvenir depende de ello.

-Pero, señor...

-Si quieres que Izzy regrese contigo, usa tu cabeza por una vez en tu vida. Los puños no lo son todo... Aprende a ser un valiente real... No de esos valientes de estilo que gritan groserías fácilmente, sino valiente material, valiente en lo concreto... en lo que demanda respirar y ser inteligente cuando se está indignado y rabiando hasta los huesos!... Ahora discúlpate con Archer

-Qué?

-Ahora, Oats!

-Si, señor... –respondió el grandulón quién salió a la terraza frontal y se disculpó con el ex mercenario a regañadientes.

Al caer la noche, la casa se mantenía en paz y tranquila. Miriya dormía en la recámara principal en la cama doble junto con Luna. Los demás se había acomodado entre los otros dos grandes cuartos... Los ronquidos iban y venían...

Rick y Jack aún estaban despiertos en su cuarto y conversaban sobre diversos temas, acostados cada uno en sus respectivas camas mirando hacia el techo.

-... Y por eso nunca voy a olvidar a Roy...No tienes idea de cuanto extraño sus locuras y consejos, Rick... Para mí fue muy doloroso no poder asistir a su funeral.

-Para mí fue aún más doloroso estar allí, Jack... Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido...

-Yo tampoco... –dijo el ex mercenario ya somnoliento.

En esos momentos el celular de Rick sonó. Al tomarlo vio que era Lisa y sonrió. Luego volvió a acostarse mientras hablaba con ella... Jack veía la cara de enamorado de Rick y se limitó a sonreír.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?... -le respondió Rick. Luego se volvió a Archer- '_Es mi esposa'_ – le dijo a Jack tapando el celular por un segundo y luego volviendo a hablar con ella.

-Ya lo veo, por la cara de tigre hambriento que haz puesto... –dijo Jack.

_-Estoy bien, Rick... solo es que te extraño mucho..._ –Lisa hablaba con él mientras veía televisión acostada en su cama.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo...

_-Qué hacías?... _

-Ya estaba acostado. Debo levantarme temprano... Y tú?

_-También estaba acostada.... Con quién estás?... No me digas que con el misterioso militar del que me hablaste?_

-Así es! –dijo Rick mirando a Jack

-Acaso te está preguntando por mí?... Dile que soy un bombón! –dijo Jack abalanzándose hacia Rick para acercarse al celular y tratar de quitárselo.

Rick hizo una maniobra ocultando el celular y dándole un empujón a Archer.

_-Rick, qué sucede?- preguntó Lisa_

-Ehh... Nada, son solo algunos mosquitos necios –respondió el líder Skull con una sonrisa y empujando a Archer nuevamente, quien volvió a quedar recostado en la cama.

-Jajajaja! –Jack veía la cara de Rick de todos los colores y le causaba gracia.

_-Rick... La cama sin ti se me hace demasiado_ grande... –dijo Lisa con suspicacia.

-En serio?... –respondió Rick entusiasmado y bajando la voz-... Pronto haré que se quede demasiado chica ante lo que pienso hacerte, nena...

-Ohhh... Intimidades no por favor, jajajaja!- Jack cubrió su cara con la almohada y se ladeó hacia el lado contrario de la cama para darle a Rick más privacidad.

Rick y Lisa estuvieron hablando por casi una hora. Hablaron del bebé, de los sucesos en Terranova y Base Macross, de las REF y luego, en un plano más profundo recordaron algunas escenas de varios de sus encuentros íntimos.

Cuando Rick apagó el celular casi iban a ser la una de la mañana.

-Definitivamente que estar casado con la mujer que uno ama es lo mejor que le puede suceder a un hombre –dijo Rick con las manos detrás de su cabeza, apoyado sobre la almohada... -Sabes, Jack, cuando Lisa y yo nos conocimos todo fue un caos... Sobre todo porque antes creí amar a Minmei... Pero pronto me di cuenta que Lisa y yo habíamos nacido el uno para el otro...

-Lisa... –agregó el líder Skull sonreído y mirando hacia el techo-... Aaaaa!... cierto Jack, no te había aún comentado que mi esposa también se llama Elizabeth, como la chica de tu tatuaje... Que coincidencia, no?... Tienen el mismo nombre... pero el apellido de mi Lisa es Hayes... _Elizabeth Hayes,_ ese es el nombre de mi esposa... Cuál es el nombre completo de tu Elizabeth?... Digo, así te podría ayudar a encontrarla más rápidamente.

Rick esperó una respuesta, pero solo se encontró con el silencio absoluto.

-Jack?... Jack!

Cuando Rick volteó, vio que Jack estaba profundamente dormido.

*****

*****

* * *

-

-

Hola chicos, como pudieron ver este fue un capítulo especial, dedicado totalmente al encuentro y vivencias de Rick y Jack en Australia.

Traté de hacerlo divertido y sin tanto drama... y no... aún no era el momento... Jack y Lisa se verán en el próximo capítulo... También harán su reaparición Zeraal y su banda de zentraedis.

**Avances del capítulo 29**

_**Escena 1:**_

En el próximo capítulo Rick, Jack, Miriya y los demás parten hacia Denver en sus respectivos varitech. Sin embargo, son interceptados en el pacífico central por las Power Armour de la mortal y vengativa líder de las Quadronos, Kiyora Tekiva. Ante esto, un furioso Zeraal manda a Gorian a que refuerce a Kiyora.

-Al fin te encuentro, Jack Archer... Ahora sí me las vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste... Vas a morir! –dijo Kiyora desde su Female Power Armour

-Así que sigues obsesionada conmigo, preciosa...-contestó Archer-... No quisiera borrar de este mundo un rostro y un cuerpo tan sexys como el tuyo, pero no me dejas alternativa.

Kiyora se abalanza contra Archer y al mismo tiempo envía a sus dos mejores pupilas, Aruam y Zashynka contra Miriya.

Mientras tanto, el sanguinario Gorian ve la oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas contra su más grande rival, Rick Hunter.

-Te arrepentirás por haberme dejado fuera de combate por tanto tiempo, Hunter! –aúllo Gorian, quien seguidamente disparó una ráfaga de proyectiles contra el líder Skull.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Gorian?

_**Escena 2**_

De pie y en soledad, junto al balcón de Terranova, ella miraba hacia el horizonte mientras el viento frío sacudía su largo cabello castaño. Pronto llegaría el otoño...Su mirada era de tristeza. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro... Como si supiera que algún día el destino le haría esa jugada tan cruel. Se volteó lentamente...

-Elizabeth...

Su entereza se fue al piso. Quedó tan pálida y fría como las nubes que había visto en la distancia...

Él tomó su mano... y se acercó... Sin fuerzas ante el impacto de ese espejismo, ella se dejó guiar hacia él.

-Estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo...-dio Jack mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la mujer que amaba... Y luego, las lágrimas de él mismo...

*

_Cómo reaccionará Lisa cuando vea a Jack?_

_Cómo reaccionará Jack cuando descubra que Lisa es la mujer de Rick?_

_Cómo reaccionará Rick cuando sepa que la Elizabeth de Jack y su Lisa son la misma mujer?_

_Quién se dará cuenta de la verdad primero, Rick o Jack?_

------------------Próximo capítulo: _**ESMERALDA Y ÁMBAR SE ENCUENTRAN**_

*

*

*


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Nota previa: Lisa Hayes y Jack Archer tuvieron un pasado romántico cuando Rick Hunter no estaba en la vida de nuestra heroína. Dicho pasado se traerá a colación desde este capítulo en adelante. Si te incomoda dicha situación, te recomendamos que presiones el botón con la flecha de "atrás", para no herir susceptibilidades.

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

**ESMERALDA Y AMBAR SE ENCUENTRAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Durará siempre nuestro amor?_

_¡Tengo miedo!_

_Por eso hoy mis pensamientos _

_están tan enredados_

_como mi cabello negro._

.

.

Rick, Miriya, Oats, y Hess habían llegado desde temprano a la Base Darwin junto a Jack y los otros diez miembros que compondrían el escuadrón Wolf. En un inmenso hangar especial habilitado para dicho fin, se encontraban los Skulls-1, 2 y 3 y el "indefinido" Varitech Rojo de Miriya. Junto a estos los presentes ya en sus trajes de vuelo pudieron contemplar los once varitechs de los antiguos valions.

-Allí está, Jack –dijo Rick señalando hacia el fondo-... tu antiguo varitech. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo pilotearlo?

El sonrió irónicamente tras esa pregunta.

-Jajajaja! –Jack se acercaba a la nave junto a Rick- La pregunta debería ser si esta nave aún me soporta a mí.

-Se que todo este tiempo estuviste entrenando en el simulador que habilitaron en la prisión. Pero sabes que no es lo mismo ni remotamente. En Denver podrás rememorar aquello que quizás hayas pasado por alto.

El gigante Asesino tocó parte del caparazón de la nave mientras su mente recordaba parte de las especificaciones que conocía de su Varitech.

-Vuelo en configuración Fighter con un mach de 2.71 más 1135 kilómetros por hora de velocidad máxima a 10,000 metros bajo el nivel del mar. Alcance de 3.87 más 1621 velocidad al mismo nivel, con altitud máxima de 30,000 metros sin cohetes propulsores.... En modalidad Guardián vuelo a 500 kilómetros por hora de velocidad máxima en atmósfera... Y en Battloid troto a 160 kilómetros por hora, salto a 9 metros de altura y 15.2 metros de largo sin propulsores y vuelo a una capacidad de 480 kilómetros por hora de velocidad máxima en la atmósfera –Jack volteó hacia Rick-... ¿Olvidé algo?

-Absolutamente nada... –Rick volvió a sonreír con lo que acababa de escuchar. Se daba cuenta que Archer estaba tan claro como el agua.

-Dios, morí y fui al cielo!... ¡Gracias Dios! –Sunshine abría sus brazos y trataba de abrazar a su varitech en todo su esplendor mientras le daba besos al caparazón –Mi niña preciosa, mi "Miriyita"...cómo te extrañé!

-¿"Miriyita"?... ¿Pero qué diablos? –Miriya se acercaba a la nave de Sunshine para ver pintado en el caparazón por el extremo derecho la imagen de cuerpo entero de ella misma vestida y peinada al estilo de los años 40's.

-Ah... Mir, te presento mi nave, "Lady Miriya" –Sunshine pasaba la mano por el caparazón mientras hablaba- ¿No es hermosa?

-¿El Varitech de Sunshine se llama como Miriya? –Preguntó Rick apunto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Así es... –Jack prendía un cigarrillo mientras explicaba- El dice que su varitech es femenina... Es una nave muy popular por estos lados.

-Ese loco siempre ha sido fanático de Miriya y cuando empezamos como miembros de los Valions tomó un recorte de periódico de Miriya y la pintó él mismo de cuerpo entero –explicó Jasón Valdez-... Vestida como esa cantante francesa de los años 40's, Edit Piaf y hasta le puso su nombre.

-Dibujas y pintas muy bien, Sunshine –dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa revisando aquella rareza.

-Gracias, capitán –él joven alardeó – Es mi obra maestra.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo te atreviste a dibujarme en tu nave?... ¿Acaso tengo cara de vedette o qué?... Exijo que quites esa horrenda pintura de allí lo antes posible!... Esa nave no puede llegar así a base Macross!... Voy a ser el hazmerreír de todos!... además, ¿qué pensará Maximilian?... Eres un loco!... Un imbécil!... ¡Quita esa mierda, ahora!

En medio de las carcajadas de los demás, Miriya siguió con su tanda de insultos para con Sunshine, pero éste no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

-No te preocupes Mir... –Jack le sonreía a la furiosa zentraedi- Cuando conformemos el escuadrón Lobo los prototipos serán modificados, al igual que la pintura... Ya no seremos Valions... A partir de las modificaciones todos llevaremos la misma insignia lobezna en el caparazón, tal como Roy la diseñó años atrás... ¿Cierto, Rick?

-Cierto. La insignia del escuadrón Lobo que diseñó el comandante Fokker será pintada en todas sus naves. Es tradición de cada escuadrón llevar una.

-Qué?... Pero cómo así, capitán?... Y qué pasará con mi dibujo de Lady Miriya?

-Será mejor que lo memorices para que lo lleves en tu corazoncito, o le tomes una foto con tu celular y lo pongas de walpaper...-le respondió Jack

-Pero, capitán, no es justo!

-Sunshine, basta de tonterías –Jack votó el humo del cigarrillo y le habló alto- ¿Acaso tienes el periodo?... No estamos en secundaria así que déjate de huevadas...

-Jajajajaja –rieron los demás.

Mientras tanto, Sangriento continuaba con su mano pegada a su varitech rezando unas oraciones que sus ancestros los indios americanos Cherokee le habían enseñado para purificar los espacios.

-No puedo creer que hallamos vuelto con nuestras naves –le decía Taylor a Jhonny Valdéz, quienes ya habían abierto las carlingas para revisar sus varitechs.

Danka, Xé y Luna revisaban sus controles, mientras Masato y Cassidy parecían dos niños con juguete nuevo debido a la emoción de pilotear sus naves nuevamente.

-Capitán Hunter, desde los controles nos indican que la pista estará lista para el despegue en unos minutos –decía Hess llegando al lugar donde Rick hablaba con Jack.

-Bien, tú y Michael prepárense. Utilizaremos la misma forma de vuelo con la que vinimos. Infórmales a los demás.

La nave de Jack se encontraba al lado de la de Rick... El ex mercenario se acercó al Skull-1 y tocó el dibujo de la Jolly Roger. Aquella calavera le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Roy... –Un halo de tristeza se vislumbró en Jack- Tantas batallas, tantos sucesos juntos... Me arrepiento de las veces que luché en su contra... Yo, traté de matarlo tantas veces...

-Vamos, Jack, eso es el pasado. Tú estabas en un bando y él en otro. Eran otros tiempos y las causas, razones y consecuencias eran distintas. Tú pertenecías a los Bogeys y el era un Jolly Roger... simplemente agua y aceite.

-Fuiste afortunado, Rick... Él era tu hermano y fue tu sempai.

-También era tu hermano, Jack. –El líder Skull recordó sus años en California- Roy me escribía una o dos veces al mes... Me contaba sus vivencias, y desde el día de la pizzería solía escribirme sobre de ti... En una ocasión me dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de haberte pasado a su bando. Esa fue una de sus mejores hazañas. Roy alardeaba de ello y lo llenaba de satisfacción.

-En serio lo hacía?

-Sí. –Rick sonrió recordando aquello-... Me contaba sus aventuras en las RDF y como te consideraba otro hermano menor. Él decía que tú eras el del medio y que algún día los tres volaríamos juntos...

-Hubiera sido genial.

-Aunque yo quería que él dejara las RDF y volviera al circo, en el fondo sentía que debía seguir sus pasos.... Como decía él; esa fuerza, esa adrenalina... el alma Robotech... es algo que a uno se le mete en la sangre.

-Efectivamente... ese era Roy Fokker... –Jack rememoró- Aunque creo que yo también te escribí un par de veces.

-Dos, para ser precisos... –El líder Skull se rascó la cabeza-... Esas veces me contaste sobre Sangriento y algunas de tus vivencias con los indios Cherokee en Carolina del Sur... Tengo entendido que tenías planeado dejar las RDF para vivir con tu chica en ese lugar. Pero luego me di cuenta que algo sucedió, pues no me escribiste más.

Jack bajó la cabeza rememorando un pasado feliz que se había ido. Rick se dio cuenta que él se había afectado.

-Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada... Solo añoranzas de de épocas buenas, pero ya sabes, el deber siempre se interpone en todo. Incluso hasta en lo más íntimo de la vida privada –Jack se notaba nostálgico.

-Es imposible no enamorarte de esta vida –dijo Rick con una sonrisa-... Como te dije en Darwin, no me casé con Minmei; me casé con una militar.... Tú la conoces...

-De veras? ¿Quién es?

-Almirantes en cubierta! –se oyó una voz

De repente, el diálogo de ambos pilotos fue interrumpido por la presencia de dos viejos militares escoltados por un séquito de oficiales del alto mando.

-Buenos días, capitán Hunter –Los famosos y odiados almirantes Cristopher Donovan y Boris Sukova hacían su aparición, mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes capitanes.

Jack apretaba los puños y los dientes en un esfuerzo por no abalanzarse a ellos y clavarles sendas puñaladas...

Conociendo la posible reacción de Jack, Sangriento dio unos pasos y se puso a su lado, igualmente, los Valdeces, Masato, Xé y Danka, hicieron lo mismo, colocándose tras Jack mirando con odio a los almirantes.

-Buenos días, Almirantes –Rick, Miriya, Oats y Hess hicieron sus saludaron, acorde con los protocolos militares.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Donovan mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a Jack y a los demás que tenían la más mínima intención de saludar a los tros dos-... Jack Archer y su grupo de rebeldes mercenarios convertidos en pilotos, como siempre faltos de toda disciplina y protocolo militar.

-¿Dónde está el respeto que nos merecemos, Archer? –preguntaba Sukova con el ceño fruncido-... Veo que sus tenientes solo han aprendido lo malo de usted!

Rick sentía que los ánimos se estaban caldeando y debía intervenir.

-Señores almirantes, con todo respeto les informo que dentro de unos minutos nos estaremos partiendo hacia Denver. Por consiguiente, la oportunidad es propicia para agradecerles las hospitalidades a ambos, igualmente por su colaboración en cuanto al caso del capitán Archer.

-No faltaba más, capitán Hunter –dijo Donovan- Usted es todo un oficial en la extensión de la palabra, al igual que su equipo. Sin embargo por aquí hay algunas aves de rapiña que no merecen tener un rango, montar una nave o pisar siquiera un hangar.

Oats arqueaba una ceja y miraba la cara de Jack. Ciertamente disfrutaba la forman en que los almirantes lo humillaban. No iba a negar de ninguna manera que el ex mercenario le caía de la patada.

-Le repetimos, Archer, acaso no nos va a... –las palabras de Sukova fueron interrumpidas.

-Les agradezco que también me hayan venido a despedir... Pero les recuerdo que soy el "Capitán" Archer, si son tan amables, señores almirantes –dijo Jack con una sonrisa y haciendo un saludo militar. Si la intención de ambos era hacerlo enfurecerse para desquiciarlo y tener que encerrarlo nuevamente pues se iban a joder.

-¡No tiene que decirnos cómo lo debemos llamar a usted o a estos! –respondió Sukova por el otro lado en voz alta.

-¡Soy el capitán Archer y estos son los valientes tenientes del futuro escuadrón Lobo, que cuando fueron Valions le salvaron el trasero a todos ustedes, partida de malagradecidos!

-Insolente! –Sukova explotó gritándole a Jack. Luego se dirigió a Rick –Debe tener cuidado con esta escoria, capitán Hunter. Todos son una partida de mercenarios y asesinos traidores y desleales de la peor calaña. ¿Está seguro que esta gentuza es la que quiere el Almirante Global?

-Almirante Sukova –Rick se hartó- Considero un honor el que todos ustedes hayan venido hasta acá para despedirse formalmente, pero quiero que sepan, con todo respeto, que el capitán Archer y los tenientes aquí presentes ya no son parte de la brigada de Australia, sino de las RDF de base Macross directamente bajo mis órdenes, así que pido respeto para ellos. Si tienen algún problema con eso, por favor háganselo saber al Supremo Almirante Global o al Supremo Brigadier General Reinhardt como cabeza de las REF.

Donovan y Sukova recularon. No querían problemas de último minuto ni con Global ni con Reinhardt.

-Si esa es su última palabra no tenemos más nada que decir.... Allá ustedes que se quieran correr el riesgo con ellos –Donovan le habló y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sukova- A nosotros nos hacen una favor al llevarse a estas escorias de aquí.

Los impulsivos hermanos Valdéz, seguidos de Danka y Taylor estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse hacia sus agresores verbales, pero los demás los detuvieron... Jack les sostuvo la mirada con odio visceral, los otros también.... Luego, ambos almirantes se marcharon seguidos de su séquito.

-Esos malditos bastardos! –dijo Danka dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

-Tranquilo, ruso, ya se fueron –Xé le puso la mano en el hombro- Y creo que no volveremos a ver a esos idiotas por un buen tiempo.

En ese momento dos mujeres llegaron al hangar con un equipaje. Eran Sofía Dementiev y Regina Silva, esposas de Danka y Xé, respectivamente, quienes se irían con ellos a Macross. Los Varitechs de ambos pilotos eran de doble cabina o asiento, así que ellas irían atrás, total, no sería la primera vez que deberían trasladarse con ellos a alguna misión.

Regina era fisiatra y terapeuta física y Sofía era enfermera en jefe. Sin embargo había un punto delicado. La pareja rusa tenían un bebé de dos años. El pequeño iría en un compartimento especial blindado en una cabina habilitada sobre uno de los extremos del varitech en un estilo más o menos similar al que utilizó Miriya con Dana en la misión del Satélite Fábrica.

-Oh, pero que hermoso este bebé! –decía Miriya haciéndole unos arrumacos al niño de la pareja rusa- Danka, no sabía que tenías un hijo tan lindo.

-Se llama Viktor. Tiene dos años –respondió Sofía.

-¿Acaso no se parece al padre? –preguntaba Danka con una risotada.

Una vez tuvieron todos listos el líder Skull empezó a dar las órdenes pertinentes. Las naves había sido perfectamente revisadas con anticipación y los pilotos se aprestaban a abandonar el continente australiano.

-Bueno, todos en sus posiciones, chicos... ¡Nos largamos de aquí! –dijo Rick a los pilotos quienes procedieron a meterse a sus varitech y cerrar la carlinga.

Rick encendía los motores. Miró la foto de Roy. Rememorando el incidente con Donovan y Sukova le agradeció por haberle inculcado la poca paciencia que poseía... Aún conservaba aquella foto pegada a su consola. También, junto a la de Roy había añadido una más pequeña con el rostro de Lisa...

Coincidencialmente, una foto de Lisa también estaba puesta cerca de la consola de otro varitech, el de Jack.

Esa era la foto de una Lisa más joven, de hacía casi nueve años atrás. En dicha foto Jack y ella estaban abrazados sentados sobre una gran roca cercana a una meseta en Carolina del sur, vestidos con unos ropajes al estilo de los indios Cherokee. Dicha foto la había tomado Sangriento, para una primavera bastante agitada.

-Pronto te veré –Una sonrisa nostálgica se vio en el rostro del ex mercenario mientras acariciaba el rostro de la Lisa con sus dedos –Vas a regresar conmigo.

Rick despegó seguido de Oats y Hess, más atrás Miriya y Jack, luego el resto de los futuros miembros del escuadrón Lobo.

Volarían el Pacífico central y Norte hasta llegar a Denver, donde estarían unos días. Luego, bajarían nuevamente hacia el Pacífico Sur, rumbo a Macross.

Durante bastante tiempo siguieron su vuelo en calma. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Si Zeraal pensaba que intimidaría a Kiyora haciendo que desistiera de encontrar y matar a aquel piloto que la había herido durante la batalla de la lluvia de la muerte de Dolza, estaba muy equivocado.

El día anterior él le había ordenado a ella y a Gorian con un grupo de pods que viajaran hasta el cuadrante de América Central para verificar el reclutamiento de nuevos Scavengers y eliminar a algunos miembros del alto mando de esa región.

No obstante, esa mañana ella presentía que algo iba a ocurrir. Casi nunca se equivocaba. De aguda intuición, la zentraedi confiaba plenamente en sus propios instintos más que en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ver o tocar.

-Aruam

-Diga, comandante

-Ve con Zashynka hacia el sur, hasta el cuadrante de la línea del Ecuador geográfico, por el centro del Pacífico e infórmame si observas alguna anomalía.

-Enseguida!

A los minutos, las dos zentraedis llegaban con noticias para Kiyora.

-Comandante Tekiva –dijo Aruam- un grupo de al menos quince varitechs del enemigo sobrevuela el pacífico en dirección al cuadrante norte!

-Entre esos hay dos varitech rojos de modelos distintos que a usted le interesará mucho –añadió la otra-..... el de Miriya y el del piloto que la hirió en la lluvia de la muerte de Lord Dolza.

-Cómo?... Kiyora hizo un alto abruptamente-...Zashynka, están seguras?

-Efectivamente, comandante –respondieron ambas-... Y junto a ellos el Skull-1

-Jajajajajaja!... Al fin! –Kiyora ponía una mirada aterradora- Los tres juntos en un mismo plato. Mi venganza ha llegado... además estoy segura que Gorian se alegrará de volver a saber del capitán Hunter.

-Kiyora que sucede?... –Gorian hizo un alto y se acercó a ellas-...Estamos atrasados! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Gorian, un grupo de enemigos se acerca... ¿Y a que no adivinas quiénes están entre ellos?

-No estoy para juegos, Kiyora!... Debemos regresar a la fortaleza como lo ordenó Zeraal.

-Miriya Parino, Jack Archer y el piloto que te derribó en la batalla donde Khyron y Azonia se fueron al infierno.

Gorian sintió la sangre hervirle por la venas.

-Rick Hunter!... Estás segura que ese mal nacido está entre ellos?

-Así es.

-Ataquemos! –Aulló Gorian cambiando el rumbo de la nave –Volaré en pedazos a ese maldito!

Mientras tanto, Rick, Jack, Miriya y los demás continuaban volando con rumbo a la región norte americana... Rick abrió el radio trasmisor para decir algunas palabras.

-Jack, en Denver nos estará esperando alguien al que debes conocer perfectamente...–Rick sonrió- el Mayor Sven Levi... ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Jajajaja! –Claro que recuerdo a ese viejo zorro!... Fue instructor de Roy y luego me dio unas par de clases.

-Sí, también fue instructor de mi esposa –Rick estaba a punto de darle unos datos sobre Roy y Lisa cuando de pronto sintió un frío recorrer su espalda.

-Rick... –le decía Jack por la radio- ¿Sucede algo?

-No lo sé... tengo un presentimiento...-el líder Skull confiaba en sus corazonadas- Miriya, enciende el radar y dame un reporte.

La zentraedi encendió el radar y apreto los botones del modulador, conmutador y receptor del aparato, dándose cuenta al instante de la situación.

-¡Rayos!... capitán, se acerca a nosotros una flota enemiga a cinco minutos para interceptarnos! ... Son al menos sesenta y cinco.

-¡Demonios!... Cincuenta más que nosotros estén listos! –Rick se preparó. Luego de varios meses sin chocar con artillería enemiga debía estar más alerta que nunca... –Tendrás acción, capitán Archer!

-Te copio, Rick... –Jack habló-.... Danka, Xé deben mantenerse lo más alejados posibles ¿Me oyen?... Hay que resguardar a las mujeres y al bebé.

-Entendido, Capitán!

-Hess, ¡cúbrelos! –Dijo Rick antes de visualizar la tropa enemiga que se acercaba.

-Sí, señor!

-Luna –Jack habló a la única fémina de su equipo élite –También ve con Hess. No voy a arriesgar inocentes.

-¡Enseguida!

-Ya saben muchachos, veremos acción –dijo Jack a los antiguos Valions- Demostremos lo que sabemos!

-Sí, señor!

En unos segundos los armors zentraedis chocaron con los varitechs. Kiyora y Gorian se desplegaron por los costados. El líder de los Scavengers en busca del Skull-1 de Rick y la comandante de las Quadrono tras la nave roja y blanca de Jack.

-Intercepten sus trasmisores!- decía Gorian mientras buscaba con su mirada rabiosa al líder Skull.

Los zentraedis ajustaron la consola-radar de sus armors interceptando la señal de sus trasmisores conjuntamente con los de los varitechs, para así poder meterse en sus trasmisiones.

-Rick, interfirieron nuestra señal de comunicación! –gritó Miriya- Al parecer es un Duplexor que permite usar la antena para recibir nuestras ondas electromagnéticas, paralizando el Hardware de control y de procesado de la señal.

-Eso es lo de menos! –gritó el líder Skull- rompamos formación y despleguémonos ahora!

Dentro de los veritechs de Danka y Xé, sus esposas veían con horror aquella escena.

-Danka, ¿qué está sucediendo?...-ella le hablaba en ruso- ¿Nos van a atacar?... ¡Viktor está aquí! ¡Danka, tengo miedo!

-Tranquila, Sofi, saldremos bien de esto. ¡Te lo prometo! –contestaba él viendo por una pequeña cámara los movimientos del niño en su compartimiento.

En el otro varitech...

-¡Regina, por favor no estés pegada a la ventana; aprieta tu arnés y sujétate! –Xé le advertía a su esposa- ¡Nos desviaremos junto a Danka!

-Oh Dios mío santo, santísima Virgen... –ella se hacía la señal de la cruz y miraba a lo lejos a través del vidrio-... Xé, creo que el que viene allá es el tipo sinvergüenza de los Scavengers... ¡Sao Paulo protégenos!

Mientras aquellas mujeres eran presa del pánico, Kiyora sobrevolaba por los laterales al concentrarse en ese punto rojo con blanco... Al estilo de una hiena rabiosa fue a su encuentro tirándole unos proyectiles que Jack esquivó rápidamente.

-Al fin te encuentro, Jack Archer... ¿Me recuerdas? –La líder Quadrono disparó otra ráfaga de disparos contra Archer, pero éste volvió a esquivarlos eficazmente.

-¿Kiyora? –Jack se sorprendió- Pensé que habías desistido de perseguirme.

-Pues no, maldito!...Ahora sí me vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste... ¡Vas a morir! –respondió ella con odio.

-Así que sigues obsesionada conmigo, preciosa...-contestó Archer moviéndose en círculo-... No quisiera borrar de este mundo un rostro y un cuerpo tan sexys como el tuyo, pero no me dejas alternativa.

Kiyora se abalanzó contra él y al mismo tiempo envió a sus dos mejores pupilas, Aruam y Zashynka contra Miriya.

-Ustedes dos vayan contra Miriya –gritó Kiyora mientras ella seguía atacando a Jack-... En el extremo izquierdo.... ¡Liquídenla!

-Pero comandante, Lord Zeraal dijo que...

-Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho Zeraal –gritó Kiyora- ¡Ustedes me obedecen y punto!

-Entendido, comandante! –las pupilas de Kiyora fueron contra su antigua jefa.

Mientras tanto haciendo maniobras al estilo de los mejores guerreros zentraedis, Gorian veía la oportunidad de acabar de una vez por todas contra su más grande rival, Rick Hunter.

-Te arrepentirás por haberme dejado fuera de combate por tanto tiempo, Hunter! –gritó Gorian, quien seguidamente disparó un cúmulo de explosivos contra el líder Skull.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Gorian? –Rick le alistaba a disparar-... Debí haberte matado cuando pude.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Ahora yo te mataré!

Gorian tiró otra andanada de proyectiles a un punto en blanco, pues cuando se dio cuenta el Skull-1 no estaba allí. Previendo lo que le venía, por instinto bajó rápidamente en espiral esquivando el ataque que Rick le había hecho; una descarga de cañonazos por su parte trasera.

Así siguieron enfrascados ambos líderes en una lucha sin cuartel. Gorian se encontraba en persecución de su enemigo que se alejaba de él a su misma altitud y que tenía una ventaja franca de energía y municiones ya que el zentraedi le había disparado varias veces sin lograr su cometido.

Sin embargo, en vez de situarse justo detrás del Skull-1, Gorian se colocó sorpresivamente hacia su derecha creando una amplia separación lateral...Desde allí tiró otra coctel de bombas a Rick, el cual pudo escapar con una maniobra en tijeras.

-Sabes, qué?... –gritó Rick furioso-....¡Ya me hartaste!... ¡Aquí el cazador soy yo!

Al oír eso, Gorian incrementó notablemente su ventaja de altitud reduciendo por consiguiente su velocidad horizontal para escapar de Rick, que venía con sangre en los ojos lanzándole proyectiles que el zentraedi iba esquivando. Sin embargo, Rick mantuvo su velocidad, ascendiendo suavemente, y posicionándose bastante alejado del flanco derecho de Gorian hasta lograr ponerlo a tiro de jarro.

-Te tengo, mal nacido –decía en voz baja el líder Skull

En otra parte de la mortal batalla, Miriya había cambiado a modalidad Battloid. Enfrascada desde hacía varios minutos con Aruam y Zashynka. Sendos misiles fueron lanzados contra las quadrono, quienes luego de derribarlos, combinaron proyectiles contra Miriya.

-Son dos putas sucias! –les gritó Miriya haciendo una espiral defensiva y luego una maniobra de ocho cubano tan característico de los varitechs para el contraataque-... ¡pero yo conozco todos sus trucos baratos!

Miriya llevó a cabo una maniobra asombrosa, lanzando su nave como una lámina mientras el Armor de Aruam seguida de varios pods la sobrepasaban como una bala, sus discos de aniquilación perdidos. La señora Sterling repentinamente estuvo en la posición de seis.

El predador que ella era, la reina del combate de las Quadronos que una vez fue, no perdió tiempo en desmenuzar a aquellos pods con cortas y altamente controladas ráfagas de descargas explosivas de láser.

Aquellos emanaron flamas, escombros, y gases por un momento, luego se convirtió en un frente de nubes brillante a la deriva... Ella luego se dirigió hacia un nuevo vector, para enfrentar las dos naves quadronos que eran su objetivo.

-Dos con refuerzos contra una sola no se vale!...Mir, ¿necesitas ayuda? –le gritaba Sunshine luego de derribar a varios pods.

-No!.... ¡déjamelas a mí! –Ella era demasiado orgullosa. Pero Sunshine no estaba dispuesto a que aquella mujer que tanto admiraba corriera riesgos ante esas dos serpientes que iban contra ella.

El caza rojo de Miriya hizo una especie de espiral invertida y descendió dramáticamente dejando a las otras dos asombradas con ese tipo de técnica microniana. Pese a todo, Sunshine fue tras Zashynka y le disparó un misil, haciendo que se alejara de Miriya.

Aruam seguía a la caza de su antigua jefa... Se acaba de dar cuenta que Zashynka estaba siendo perseguida por uno de los varitechs. Debido a esto, la zentraedi ascendió a un ritmo muy moderado y aumento todavía más la separación lateral horizontal que tenía con la nave de Miriya, quien en ese momento, sin pensarlo, dio un giro inesperado, apareciendo detrás de Aruam y asestándole un par de disparos a un costado de su nave.

La Aruam se iba a pique rumbo al mar, pero pudo recuperarse con un propulsor auxiliar. Sin embargo, a lo lejos, Kiyora le gritaba desde el trasmisor de su nave que se alejara de la escena de la batalla para evitar que Miriya la liquidara... Para Aruam fue desmoralizante perder altitud, posición y municiones a cambio de nada.

Mientras, a un costado, Zashynka seguía intercambiando tiros con Sunshine. La tercera al mando de las Quadronos observaba a aquel varitech en modalidad Battloid, en cuyo caparazón se podía ver una gran imagen de Miriya de cuerpo entero.

-Será mejor que me dejes en paz, humano entrometido –le gritaba la zentraedi a Sunshine- ¡Mi pelea no es contigo!

-El que se mete con Miriya se mete conmigo –le gritó el rubio volando hacia ella.

-Pues ahora verás!... Te daré allí mismo donde está el dibujo de esa traidora!

Zashynka disparó a quemarropa ocasionando que Sunshine descendiera su vuelo y luego hiciera un "Chandelle" o giro en suave ascenso que invierte el sentido de avance con desplazamiento lateral horizontal respecto a la trayectoria de su vuelo original para inducir a la quadrono a acortar su trayectoria circular.

Miriya podía ver a lo lejos el enfrasque de Sunshine contra Zashynka, pero arriba a sus doce parecía que el cielo explotaba con los centellantes relampagazos ocasionados por la lucha entre Rick y Gorian.

En aquella escena, el zentraedi estaba llevando la peor parte cuando veía al líder Skull realizar una espectacular maniobra conocida entre las fuerzas aéreas de la Tierra como "Rope a Dope", la cual se realiza solo cuando un piloto tiene una ventaja grande de energía o prestaciones sobre otro y ataca desde las seis a un enemigo por debajo la línea de sus alas.

Igualmente quedaba gratamente sorprendida al ver las enormes habilidades de los futuros Lobos... Daryl Taylor era un matador voraz; Xé ya había liquidado a dos pods de extrema peligrosidad pese a estar en estado defensivo; el ruso Danka más alejado disparaba varios misiles con una precisión extraordinario; Luna peleaba como las grandes contra una varios armors que amenazaban con ir hacia el ruso y el brasileño; Cassidy ya estaba libre para acabar con otras quadronos; entre Los Valdeces llevaban varios derribados; y Sangriento y Masato eran sencillamente feroces, donde disparaban sus morteros se oían los estallidos de las naves enemigas.

En esos espeluznantes momentos el firmamento estaba literalmente repleto de luces marcando la trayectoria de los proyectiles; delgados hilos blancos cruzando el espacio en todas las direcciones posible. Se veían varitechs, armors y pods en todas partes de aquel cuadrante. Como relámpagos entraban y salían de las nubes.

Los varitechs seguían dando cuenta de los zentraedis delante de los ojos de la ex líder quadronos, a través de un remolino de astillas de acero, llamas y pedazos de metal al rojo vivo.

Las armaduras de los guerreros enemigos caían al mar; explotaban por los cañonazos certeros de los rudos, fríos y mortales miembros del que sería el equipo élite del Escuadrón Lobo.

Blindajes y otras partes quemadas, se estrellaban en los tabiques y en los fuselajes contra la rompiente marina entre algunas isletas, y riscos. En algunos casos podía verse los cuerpos de los zentraedis, derramando sangre, tejidos, intestinos, y sesos.

Rick logró asestarle en un costado a Gorian, en el extremo izquierdo y ahora con calma entraba al derribo. El líder Skull se encontraba con una oportunidad clara de tiro de dos-tres segundos, y se aseguraba de poner la deflexión correcta antes de abrir fuego LETAL desde sus seis arriba, machacando el motor, la carlinga y ala de babor del armor zentraedi.

Sin embargo, otros dos armors aparecieron en su contra tirándole algunas descargas de municiones.

-Disparen a la cabina y los escapes que lo impulsan! –gritaba el líder Scavenger quien había estudiado a los varitechs con una actitud enfermiza desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Rick, previendo las intensiones de Gorian, se desplazó en un movimiento conocido como "Caída de ala", tirando suavemente hasta posesionarse en la vertical y sacando el máximo partido de la energía, mirando a un lateral para determinar el ángulo y salir del blanco con un truco sucio conocido como "Reverso cortado" una maniobra endiablada que realizaba para enfilar a un enemigo que se encuentra cómodamente situado a cierta distancia a sus seis.

Como todo un as, inmediatamente realizó un "Immelman" maniobra con la que invertía el rumbo con un desplazamiento vertical, pero venciendo la fuerza de la gravedad... Rick maniobró las Hotas como si fueses a realizar un rizo, pero sorprendió a Gorian realizando un medio tonel en el punto más alto para salir de la maniobra en sentido contrario del que lo inició.

Volando hacia arriba disparó varios morteros, haciendo que los armors ardieran en el arranque de sus alas, y se estrellaran contra el mar. Pero esto no detuvo a Gorian quien se movió furioso y sumamente rápido atacando con todo lo que tenía, escoltado por varios pods más que aparecían tras él.

Fue entonces que el Skull-1 sacó un as bajo la manca; la última modificación en armamento que Emil Lang le había acoplado a la legendaria nave, una ráfaga de misiles y proyectiles criminalmente rápidos y precisos de una clase nueva, balas de cañón automáticas mucho más veloces que liberaban mucha más energía cinética en el impacto y disparos de rayos láser intermitentes tan poderosos a corto alcance como cualquier proyectil de plasma.

Rick entraba y salía entre los pods que resguardaban a Gorian, golpeaba y desaparecía. Convirtió en añicos a dos mechas zentraedis y siguió para eliminar a otro, mientras las dos primeras explosiones todavía se estaban englobando. De repente los pods quedaron como muchas meras culebras ante el ataque de un halcón propulsado.

-Tú y yo Gorian... –Rick frente a él, con una frialdad desmedida-... ¡Solos tú y yo... que nadie más se meta!

El líder de los Scavengers sonrió y se impulsó hasta el cielo en menos de dos segundos, seguido de cerca por Rick a una distancia apenas considerable que pronto agrandó, ya que Gorian, en la medida que subía, dejaba a su paso una estela de proyectiles.

-El capitán Hunter es sorprendente! –le comentó Jhonny Valdéz a su hermano Jasón y a Masato, quienes habían terminado de derribar a sus contrarios.

-Diablos, sí que lo es –Masato miraba la forma de volar y las maniobras del líder Skull ante el temible Gorian.

-Y eso que está de buen humor –añadió Oats llegando al lado de éstos y presumiendo las habilidades de su jefe.

Oats y Hess, este último que había estado en defensa de Danka y Xé, habían dado cuenta de los suyos y también peinaban el área para ver si faltaba algún otro por liquidar.

Aún quedaban naves enemigas de pie, entre ellos Gorian, quien seguía luchando con Rick, Aruam a una distancia cercana al mar resguardándose de Miriya, Zashynka en un enfrasque con Sunshine y Kiyora junto a otras quadronos y algunos pods, que estaban cuerpo a cuerpo en una lucha contra Jack en un punto aparte de la batalla central.

La líder de las quadronos y el ex mercenario habían tirado casi todo su arsenal, sin embargo, Jack llevaba ventaja, pues tenía mucha más reserva de misiles al poder esquivar con precisión los ataques de Kiyora.

-Ya me divertí mucho contigo, preciosa, ahora voy en serio –Jack no subestimaba a Kiyora, pero debía trabajarla psicológicamente. Él sabía que la impulsividad zentraedi era el punto débil de la mayoría de ellos.

-Maldito perro! –grito la pelirroja considerada junto a Gorian, la mejor asesina zentraedi. En esos momentos respondió su enemigo lanzándole dos misiles de alto impacto y persiguiéndolo con disparos de rayos láser y explosivos con intensiones de dañar los alerones de la nave de Jack.

Esa postura irrespetuosa de la zentraedi provocó que Jack entrara en actitud plenamente agresiva. El ex mercenario, más rápido que la líder quadrono, debido a la impetuosa intromisión de varias subalternas de ella.

Jack disparó certeramente contra los misiles de Kiyora causando una aparatosa explosión. Luego, el ex mercenario realizó unos cuantos toneles en espiral muy cerrados para confundir a la quadrono. Ella se acercaba a él peligrosamente lanzándole otros proyectiles, pero Jack realizó una maniobra en tijeras con una pizca de componente vertical, fulminando de paso las cinco quadronos que llegaban para apoyar a su líder.

-No puede ser! –Aruam a lo lejos veía como aquel piloto sanguinario sin ningún tipo de contemplación mataba a sus compañeras como si fuera algo rutinario en él. Varios Pods que también intentaron acercarse igualmente fueron presa del gigante asesino.

El éxito mortuorio de Archer fue tan arrasador, tan pronunciado e irresistible, que sin querer se descuidó. Dos años en el bote y demasiados problemas le habían hecho olvidar la extraña modificación que los científicos de Sukova le habían realizado su nave luego de su última batalla. Precisamente a la fuerza del estilo de cambio de modalidad.

Después de ver a más de una docena de acechadores arder en llamas, el ex mercenario cambiaba a modo Guardián olvidando la gran velocidad que traía. Por lo tanto la retropropulsión repentina de la nave casi hizo que su cabeza atravesara el panel de instrumentos y partiera al medio su gorra pensante.

-Maldición! –gritó Jack tocando su casco- ¿Cómo diablos no me acordé de esto?

Él apenas si se recuperó. Agitó la cabeza; la tensión del arnés de seguridad que atravesaba su torso le había quitado la respiración... Mientras temblaba por la rabia y la adrenalina, consiguió controlarse a sí mismo y a su nave, y puso presión en la lucha otra vez. Y una vez más todo aquel zentraedi que osara ayudar a Kiyora se convertían en blancos gordos a su merced.

El gigante asesino arremetió contra varias Quadrono más haciendo que su nave gastara una sorprendente cantidad de artillería al hacerlas añico como si ellas fueran muñecas de papel de una prueba de tiro al blanco.

Kiyora estalló en furia al ver que la forma en que sus escoltas eran aniquiladas...

-Hijo de perra!

-Jajajajaja! –él disfrutaba la forma en qué morían. Cómo las iba matando una a una.

Kiyora insistía en montarle persecución enfermiza para mandarlo al otro mundo. Jack respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban casi como el mismo sol, La sangre en su frente se deslizó a lo largo de su nariz y su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca. De pronto la punta de su lengua se vio saboreando su propia sangre sobre sus labios como si se tratara de miel.

Estaba sediento de sangre.... El mercenario sin piedad que era él, la máquina letal que era él... el gigante asesino... el carnicero que era Jack Archer había despertado...

Su mirada de muerte y aquel acto desmesurado y animal le dieron un aspecto tan aterrador que el pulso de Kiyora hasta pudo acelerarse cuando lo vio haciendo un giro espectacular al cambiar de Guardián a Battloid, impulsarse sobre dos pods al tiempo que le daba sendas patadas hacia abajo y saltar tan alto, desplegando brazos y piernas hacia atrás tomando la potencia de la fuerza centrífuga.

Bajo sus anchas, por efecto de las distancias, el Battloid de Archer le tapaba el sol, oscureciéndola con su sombra como un eclipse, pasando sobre ella para derribar dos armors que tenía de escolta de una sola estocada y girando en el acto para soltarles una tanta de morteros.

Desde abajo Miriya veía asombrada las maniobras del ex mercenario.

-Pero esto, no puede ser... ¡Archer es sencillamente arrollador!... –Ella estaba atónita; sus ojos brillaban mientras pensaba calladamente. No podía creer lo que pensaba ni lo que iba a decir en ese momento-... Es más rápido... que Max...

-Sorprendente, ¿no?...–le dijo Sangriento al llegar al lado de la señora Sterling, intuyendo lo que ella pensaba mientras veía las maniobras de Archer.

Así, a la velocidad del rayo, Archer agarró desprevenida a Kiyora al notar que debido a una asincronía en su vuelo, producto de uno de sus morteros la zentraedi poco a poco se desestabilizaba. Él se fue de frente contra ella, quien luchaba por no perder el control en sus doce arriba... Él era demasiado rápido; de repente le aparecía por delante, y luego ya no estaba.

-Pero qué está haciendo él ahora?- preguntaba Miriya desde lejos en voz alta.

-La está mareando –le respondía Sangriento añadiendo más dramatismo al asunto- La quiere matar a como dé lugar... Hoy él matará a alguien grande.

Kiyora buscaba a Jack por todos lados para tirarle con la artillería restante, pero sencillamente no lograba ver un punto estable en el vuelo de él... El Battloid de Jack parecía más humano que máquina. Sus movimientos como los de un ser vivo. Hombre y máquina se habían fusionado en uno solo como si se tratara de algo místico.

-Qué diablos haces? –le gritó ella Kiyora a su enemigo al sentir un impacto en su armadura.

-Te Tengo! –dijo Jack

En un descuido de ella y en un movimiento sin precedentes, su Battloid entrelazó por la delantera al Female Armor de Kiyora, quedando pegados, frente a frente. Desde el vidrio de sus carlingas ambos podían verse. El Armor era un poco más grande en tamaño, pero a la vez más pesado.

-Suéltame, espécimen de los infiernos!... ¡Luchemos con las balas!

-Eres agresiva, pero también eres estúpida!... Siempre te ha faltado estrategia... –El la miró con quien mira a una cucaracha- ¡Te voy a matar, Kiyora!

Battloid y Female Armor empezaron a forcejear como dos titanes. Ella quería aflojarse y huir de él para asestarlo de lejos, pero le era muy difícil. La estaba imposibilitando de maniobrar. Jack propulsó su Battloid con ella prensada y lo aceleró hacia arriba verticalmente, surcando los cielos, casi yendo a punto de la atmósfera.

Estando tan arriba, Jack utilizó el compresor para proveer un mayor flujo de oxígeno a la reacción. Utilizando el oxígeno en sí como combustible, calentado en la cámara de combustión y convertido en plasma, encerrado en un "embotellamiento magnetico". De esta manera la liberación de plasma por la tobera producía aquel empuje hasta arriba, con el cual estaba llevando a Kiyora.

-Maldito!... ¡Aléjate! –le gritaba ella.

-Puedo auto destruirme en este momento contigo, Kiyora, y los dos nos iríamos al infierno!

-Pues hazlo!... ¡Hazlo, mal nacido!... ¡Prefiero morir contigo a que sigas con vida!

-Ese es tu plan?...–Jack le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver a ver a Elizabeth no iba a permitir que Kiyora lo jodiera-... ¡No te daré ese gusto! ¡Morirás tu sola!

Él hizo un alto abruptamente y luego giró para realizarlo de manera invertida. Ahora parecía que quería estrellarse contra el mar.

-Pero qué hace Archer?... ¿Acaso se va a matar? –Miriya le preguntaba a Luna, también a su lado, cuando veía a aquellos dos caer a pique de cabeza.

-No lo sé!... El jefe siempre es impredecible... Cuando lucha contra un zentraedi se vuelve como loco!

Jack descendía rápidamente junto a Kiyora en forma de espiral. Luego, al llegar a un punto, la agarró por uno de los brazos, el dio varias vueltas, la empujó aparatosamente enviándola lejos. Kiyora salía disparada por los cielos sin poder controlar su Armor, el ex mercenario la apuntó con su rifle triple cañón. La tenía justo en la mira.

-Adiós, Kiyora... ¡Salúdame a Khyron en el infierno!, ¡Jajajaja!

¡BOOOOM!

-Pero qué diablos? –gritó Jack al sentir un repentino empellón en su derecha al último segundo.

La explosión se extendió por aquel espacio. Los pilotos de los varitechs miraban perplejos la escena.

Al oír aquello, Gorian huyó de Rick como pudo y tembló de solo pensar que a Kiyora le sucediera algo. Además, si la líder Quadrono resultaba mortalmente herida, la ira de Zeraal sería incontrolable.

Jack había disparado a Kiyora, pero en ese instante, solo un segundo antes Aruam, quien se había recuperado ya sin municiones, llegó por detrás y empujó el Battloid de Archer, haciendo que el tiro fuera a dar a Zashynka, quien estaba cerca de Kiyora.

-NOOOOO! –gritaban tanto Kiyora como Aruam, al ver lo sucedido

Zashynka había volado en pedazos. Los restos del caparazón de su Armor ahora flotaban en el mar como escombros, mientras el agua evaporaba los retazos de metal que llameantes hacían contacto con el vital líquido.

-Retirémonos! –gritaba Gorian reculando, mientras escapaba de Rick, arrojándole lo que le quedaba de proyectiles.

El zentraedi no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese lugar. Para él había sido suficiente. Rick Hunter había sido muy difícil y aún superior a él... Aunque eso distaba mucho de significar que hubiera perdido sus ansias de venganza y furia contra el Skull-1, su grupo y la raza humana en general... - Ya nos encontraremos de nuevo, Hunter!

-Te estaré esperando –le gritó Rick, al ver que ya ambos estaban demasiado lejos como para montar persecución. Su objetivo ese día era que las mujeres y el bebé salieran con vida y llegar a Denver con todos los lobos que pudiera.

El comandante zentraedi empujaba al Armor de Kiyora, quien aún estaba en estado de shock.

-Pagarás por esto, Jack Archer! ¡Juro que contaré los días y no descansaré hasta matarte!–Kiyora se alejaba rápidamente junto al Scavenger mayor, Aruam y otros cinco de sus guerreros mientras le gritaba a Jack todo tipo de improperios.

El ex mercenario la veía con una sonrisa fría. Su cañón agarrado por la cacha y recostado sobre el hombro del Battloid, aún botaba algo de humo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara o sintiera aquella zentraedi.

-Capitán Archer, eso fue genial! –Hess llegaba a su lado- Acabaste con esa maldita de Zashynka!... Era una de las mejores quadrono de Kiyora.

Archer asintió sin decir palabras. Respiraba agitadamente, el sudor corría por su frente, al igual que un pequeño hilo de sangre, bajo el casco magullado. Él solo pensaba en ir a Denver para luego llegar a Macross lo más pronto posible y así poder ver a Elizabeth.

-Zashynka es una gran pérdida para Kiyora- Agregó Miriya por el trasmisor.

-No era mi objetivo, pero se interpuso en mi camino y le tocó- agregó el ex mercenario haciendo dos giros en reversa, cambiando a modalidad fighter y reiniciando el vuelo.

-Danka y Xé, todo bien? –preguntaba Jack

-Sí, señor! –respondían los dos pilotos al unísono

-Chicos, con esta batalla se han graduado con honores, ¡felicidades! –Rick asintió favorablemente por la pantalla del trasmisor –Todos son excelentes.

-Tú eres excelente, Rick –dijo Archer.

-Gracias, pero tú eres sorprendente, amigo; ahora le doy crédito a tu apodo.

Jack sonrió... Usualmente no le gustaba recordar mucho esos días, pero hoy kiyora había logrado sacarlo de quicio.

-Capitán Hunter, no tenemos bajas –Oats le daba el reporte a Rick, mientras obviaba cualquier tipo de halago hacia Jack.

-Bien!... Muchachos, creo que fue suficiente diversión por hoy –Rick cambió igualmente de modalidad- Prosigamos con nuestro recorrido. ¡Formación!

-Sí señor!

Uno a uno fueron volviendo a modalidad Fighter... Mientras los varitech seguían su camino bastante animados, para los zentraedis la historia era otra. Lágrimas de rabia surcaban las mejillas de Kiyora.

-Maldito!.... ¡Mil veces Maldito!

-Ya cierra la boca, Kiyora! –Gorian le hablaba por el trasmisor- Ya la reemplazarás.

-Cállate, no fuiste tú quien perdió a uno de sus mejores soldados! Tus estúpidos Scavengers solo sirven para ataques terrestres, ¡son un asco volando!

-Disculpe que me meta, comandante, pero realmente nos estábamos enfrentando con excelentes pilotos. Creo que los subestimamos, quizás si hubiéramos atacado con mayor número de armors la historia hubiera sido otra... Se trataba del líder Skull, Miriya, Archer y su grupo élite, por lo que pude recavar.

-No estoy para tus análisis ridículos, Aruam! –Kiyora gritó histéricamente- Cuando lleguemos quiero una lista de las mejores quadronos aptas para remplazar a Zashynka. Esto no me va a ocurrir nuevamente. ¡Estoy harta de que ese hombre me humille una y otra vez a sus anchas!

-Entendido, comandante!

-Con lo que ha sucedido, Zeraal se pondrá furioso y no tendré paciencia para sus gritos –alegó Gorian

-A Zeraal déjamelo a mí –Kiyora secó sus lágrimas.

Gorian maldijo. Fue hacia ella y se colocó frente a su Armor.

-Qué?.. Te irás a la cama con él, para hacer lo que hacen las humanas, como la ramera que eres?

-Cuál es tu maldito problema? Apártate de mi camino, Gorian. ¡Si tú no tienes paciencia para los gritos de Zeraal, yo no tengo paciencia para aguantarte a ti!

La zentraedi lo quitó de su camino de un manotazo y prosiguió su vuelo.

-Pronto, Kiyora...-él la miraba de lejos-...muy pronto...

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Lisa y Helena Chase, se encontraba junto a Breetai en el Satélite fábrica supervisando los avances del nuevo SDF-3. Tenía ya dos días de estar en esa enorme fortaleza.

Luego de una reunión con varios de los científicos zentraedis la señora Hunter se dirigió hacia su habitación para tomar un café junto a su amiga.

-Bueno, gracias a Dios mañana regresamos a casa, amiga... -Helena se retocaba un poco el cabello mientras se caminaban por el pasillo.

-De veras –a Lisa se le iluminó el rostro- Ya no aguanto un día más sin ver a mi hijo. Lo extraño mucho. Han sido dos días sin él.

-Todavía le das pecho?

-Ya lo está dejando. Ahora le ha agarrado un inmenso cariño a los helados y las sopas.

-Oye, y a Rick no lo extrañas?

-Claro que sí! –Lisa sonrió- Hablamos todos los días. Ayer me tuvo con el alma en un hilo.

-Porqué?

-Tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra Gorian, Kiyora y su grupo.

-Pero que zentraedis más necios! –Helena apretó los puños- No había oído nada de ellos desde Base-6.

-Y dime, amiga, cómo te está yendo con Gunther? –Lisa arqueó una ceja mientras veía la cara iluminada de Helena- Me he dado cuenta que te ha llamado varias veces.

-No te puedo negar que es un hombre encantador, además de guapo –Ella sonrió- Me trata estupendo y como sabes ya llevamos rato saliendo...y bueno, me pidió que formalizáramos un poco más.

Lisa hizo un alto y paró en seco, acercándose a Helena mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa.

-Te acostaste con él? –Lisa cruzó los brazos.

-Ehh... no!... ¿cómo crees?

-Helena... Crees que no sé que Gunther lleva varias noches durmiendo en tu casa.

-Ugggh!... ¡Esas chismosas del trío terrible!

-Entonces...

-Ehh, bueno, está bien! –Ella miró hacia un lado-... ¡Sí!.. Es decir. No tiene nada de malo. Somos adultos y estamos tratando de buscarle un futuro a nuestra relación. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-No te estoy recriminando. Eso no es de mi incumbencia... –Lisa continuó caminando y Helena le siguió-... Como tu amiga solo deseo que estés totalmente segura del terreno que pisas. Es decir, ¿Amas a Gunther?

-Ehh, yo... lo estoy intentando. Realmente deseo amarlo. No puedo vivir toda mi vida aferrada al recuerdo de un hombre que nunca me amó... Porque siempre amó a otra persona...

-Helena... -Lisa de pronto se sintió algo incómoda.

-Amiga, ¿para qué engañarme?... Jack y yo...todo fue un error –Helena bajó la mirada- Si tu padre, y yo no nos hubiéramos interpuesto en el camino de ustedes, probablemente hoy estuvieras con Jack... Aunque si Riber no hubiera muerto...

-Cuántas veces te diré que Riber era demasiado importante para mí? Yo tenía un compromiso con él... Si no hubiera muerto quizás estaría con él... o quizás no... De repente el destino me hubiera unido a Rick de algún modo u otro.

-Amaste a Riber más que a Jack?

-Fueron dos amores distintos. Karl fue mi ilusión desde muy joven, yo lo adoraba y aún me duele su muerte. Siempre me dolerá. Ambos nos perdonamos muchísimos errores que cometimos producto de nuestra inmadurez.

-Te refieres a la tal doctora Eleanor Rigby? ¿Esa que supuestamente tuvo algo con él?

-Ella o cualquier otra... Yo hubiera preferido mil veces verlo casado con otra mujer aunque me doliera, a saber que está muerto. Karl es irremplazable para mí; siempre ocupará una parte de mi corazón.

-Lo mismo digo de Roy... –Helena sintió nostalgia- Aunque creo que sus verdaderos amores fueron la difunta Aries Turner y Claudia.

-Roy te quiso mucho, Helena, pero tú y él no eran compatibles... Tú no estabas dispuesta a aguantarle su peculiar forma de ser y lo sabes... –Lisa recordó- Claudia tuvo que armarse de una paciencia sobrenatural e increíble para sobrellevarlo.

-Es cierto... –Ella suspiró-... Y Jack?

-Jack era mi mejor amigo y lo quise muchísimo. Salvó mi vida en diversas ocasiones y me enseñó a ser fuerte con creí desfallecer agobiada por la presión de mi padre. Yo lo admiraba, siempre quise tener su valor y su carácter.

-Pero él iba muy en serio contigo.

-No te voy a negar que fantaseamos con la idea de salirnos de las RDF y vivir juntos y hasta cierto punto casi lo hicimos... –Lisa no quiso ahondar más profundamente en esa etapa de su vida-... Pero creo que no hubiera resultado mientras Riber existiera en mi vida, además yo era muy joven y quería llevarle la contraria a mi padre.

-Tú fuiste la única capaz de controlarle esa horrible doble personalidad que Jack tenía... No sé como lo lograbas. A mí a veces me daba miedo cuando se enfurecía con alguna persona.

-A pesar a toda la tragedia que pasó, Jack en el fondo siempre fue una bella persona. Solo había que comprenderlo... Él era tranquilo y solo se molestaba cuando se cometía alguna injusticia o cuando lo atacaban.

-Oh Lisa, yo fui tan inmadura y me empeciné tanto en que Jack se quedara conmigo. Realmente les hice la vida imposible a ambos... Y luego terminé clavada en una lucha estúpida contra Izzy cuando en realidad él no nos amaba a ninguna de las dos... Nunca he tenido suerte. Jamás la tuve, ni con Roy ni con Jack.

-Vamos, amiga, olvida eso... Verás que con Gunther te irá bien... Además, yo también las pasé horribles con Minmei.

-Pero al menos tú te quedaste con el galán... En cambio yo...

-Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos Izzy tampoco se quedó con él.

-Gran consuelo...

-Helena, de una vez por todas olvídate de Jack –Lisa la miró-... ¿Quién sabe dónde esté metido?... No he sabido más nada de él desde que se fue a Australia. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado por casi dos años. Quizás esté casado y con hijos...

-Crees que abandonó las RDF?... Yo también perdí el contacto con él.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el almirante Sukova aquella vez que hablé con él hace casi dos años–Lisa frunció el ceño- En realidad yo lo extrañaba mucho. Pasé unos momentos muy difíciles con Rick durante la etapa de la reconstrucción de Macross. Hubiera querido que él estuviera allí para mí... Quizás entonces...

Ella hablaba hasta cierto punto con un tono de decepción y tristeza.

-Vamos, Lisa, sabes que de ser así, tú y Jack hubieran vuelto. Estoy segura.

-Cómo crees?-Lisa frunció el ceño- Para ese entonces y desde ese entonces yo ya respiraba por Rick.

-Y qué más te dijo Sukova?

-Un día que se enteró que yo llevaba varios días tratando de localizar a Jack, me habló por el teletrasmisor de manera muy grosera, exigiéndome que no entretuviera a su personal de Darwin con búsquedas inútiles y sin sentido, ya que Jack había desertado de las RDF y nadie conocía su paradero.

-Ese idiota de Sukova!.. ¿y qué hiciste?

-Por supuesto lo mandé al cuerno y le cerré el aparato en la cara. Claro que a los cinco minutos el capitán Global me regañó horriblemente, pues Sukova lo llamó para quejarse por mi conducta... Intenté localizarlo de diferentes formas, pero nunca supe de él, hasta que finalmente desistí... Total, mi drama personal con Rick consumía todas mis neuronas.

-Yo no se qué haría si volviera a ver a Jack. A veces siento que no lo he olvidado del todo, aunque Gunther hace que olvide todo a mi alrededor.

-Creo que es mejor así, amiga.

-Lisa, ¿qué pasaría si volvieras a ver a Jack?

-Pues...-Lisa hizo un alto-...no lo sé.

-Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Jack fue muy importante en mi vida. Hace un tiempo atrás ni siquiera hubiera hablado de él... Pero últimamente, no sé porqué, he estado pensando en él y siento nostalgia. Es decir, extraño a aquel hombre alegre, aventurero, aguerrido, y valiente que siempre estuvo allí para mí.

-Es curioso?

-Qué cosa?

-Dijiste que extrañas a aquel "hombre"... no a aquel "amigo".

-Oh, vamos, Helena. Jack no te voy a negar que él siempre será importante para mí, pero yo amo a Rick.

-Quién iba a pensar que terminarías casándote con ese chico precioso que conocí hace tantos años atrás junto a Roy y Jack.... ¿Amas mucho a Rick, no es así?

-Qué si lo amo? –Lisa sonrió- Con él conocí nuevos significados para definir la palabra amor... Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como a Rick Hunter... Además ahora no solo se trata de nosotros, recuerda que tenemos un hijo y debemos velar por él.

-Estoy segura que amas a Rick, amiga, pero no lo sé... –entraron a la habitación de Lisa- A veces siento que entre ustedes hubo algo más.

Lisa se crispó

-Algo como qué?

-Sobre ese asunto de que fantasearon con el matrimonio y todo eso... –Helena se acomodó en uno de los sillones- Una vez Jack mencionó algo al respecto, pero cuando le tocaba el tema sobre él y tú, sencillamente se molestaba y me evadía el tema... Lisa, ¿hay algo que me ocultas? ¿Algo que haz querido borrar de tu mente?

-No.. –Lisa volteó la cara

-Lisa... –Helena le tomó el rostro- Fuimos las mejores amigas muchos años, no lo olvides. Dejaste a Jack repentinamente y prácticamente me arrojaste a sus brazos de la noche a la mañana... Me sugeriste que fuera tras él a Base Alaska, que peleara por su amor, y pese a todo, sé que en el fondo algo te lastimaba.

-Supongo que me dolía el pensar que él me odiara por lo que le hice –Ella apartó la vista nuevamente

-Jamás me habló mal de ti... Solo trató de olvidarte, pero ya vez, estoy segura que no pudo.

**Flashback recordando a Jack **

-Elizabeth... –Jack la miro con aquellos ojos ámbares, brillantes, vivaces, seductores-... Si vivo muchos años, quiero recordar en el futuro estas horas tan felices contigo, igual que alguna vez recordé las amarguras de mi pasado.

-Simplemente no lo recuerdes –Ella lo tomó por el rostro- Ahora eres un hombre diferente. Ya no eres más el asesino que solías ser... Eres dulce, comprensivo, alegre, y por eso yo...

-Tú me amas?

Ella bajó la mirada y lo pensó. Luego le dio la respuesta.

-Sí...

-Yo también te amo, pequeña... Como nunca he amado a nadie.

**Fin de Flashback**

-"_Construimos nuestra realidad, día a día, con pequeños actos. Igual, redimimos nuestra libertad, día a día con pequeños actos... Expresiones de libertad eso es lo que somos tú y yo"_ –de pronto Lisa se encontró con el pensamiento perdido en la distancia y el tiempo pensando en voz altas aquellas palabras que una vez Jack Archer le dijo.

-Amiga, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Eh... Solo son palabras sueltas...-ella vaciló, la miró fijo y decidió hablar-... Solo Claudia lo sabe, se lo dije hace poco.

-Qué cosa, amiga?...¿Qué es lo que Claudia sabe?

Lisa reaccionó.

-Nada. Yo solo tenía 17 años... No me hagas caso... Es solo el pasado... Solo eso.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Varios días habían pasado desde el enfrentamiento entre los varitechs contra los zentraedis. Los pilotos de combate se encontraban reclutados en un área residencial aledaña a la base aérea de Denver.

Durante ese periodo aprovecharon para entrenar y realzar sus habilidades. Miriya, encargada de la supervisión, estaba sentada tras los controles del simulador mientras Rick y Jack desde el mirador, veían las maniobras de las nuevas unidades del escuadrón Lobo dentro dicha cámara.

-Jack, dónde descubriste a Patrick Elkins? –preguntó Rick desde el mirador de la cámara- Es muy habilidoso.

-En las playas de territorio norte de Australia... A los 14 años ese loco ya volaba. Su padre fue un mercenario, bastante mayor que yo, que en varias ocasiones en el pasado voló conmigo en la Fuerza aérea rusa; otro Bogey más igual que Danka y que T.R.

-A veces se me olvida que ese idiota de Edwards fue mercenario durante un tiempo.

-Fue para la época en que vivíamos obsesionados con liquidar a Roy.

-Volviendo a Sunshine, sus cualidades me gustan. Tiene muchísimo futuro.

-Sunshine es más cazador que un simple bárbaro. Es frío y calculador, con prefecto control de sus emociones a la hora de volar. Más que alterarse, se divierte.

-Lo mismo pienso de Sangriento. Me sorprendió durante la batalla –Agregó Miriya mientras apretaba varios botones e incrementaba los ataques desde la consola contra los Valdeces, Luna, Taylor y Xé.

-Todos son muy habilidosos, también Daryl Taylor –agregó Rick- Definitivamente hay algunos por encima del nivel.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir –el mercenario prendió un cigarrillo- Pondrías a Sunshine como mi ala, el Wolf-2, pero lo consideras algo inmaduro aún, así que lo relegarás al Wolf-3, por lo tanto mi ala será Sangriento.

-Así es –Rick sonrió- Tú ala será Sangriento... Sunshine es muy joven y relajado, y de faltar tú por uno u otro motivo que quedase al mando, los demás no le harían el más mínimo caso. En cambio, con Sangriento es distinto.

-No hay problema –Jack miraba hacia la batalla en el simulador- César siempre ha sido mi mano derecha.

-Sunshine será el Wolf-3 –Rick miró fijamente hacia el mismo lugar que Jack- Daryl Taylor el 4, Danka el número 5, Xé será el 6, Jasón Valdéz será el 7, Luna la número 8... En tanto que los defensivos de tu élite serán Masato en el 9, Jhonny Valdéz en el 10 y Cassidy el número 11. Ellos son excelente como atacantes y luego como refuerzos.

Jack sonrió.

-Sabes, Hunter –lo miró fijo- Ahora sé porqué eres el líder.

-A qué te refieres?

-Conoces de esto mejor que nadie. En un par de día te haz dado cuenta de las habilidades y fallas de mi grupo –Jack los volvió a mirar a través del vidrio del mirador-... Esa era la misma formación que siempre quise tener cuando éramos Valions.

-Y que te impidió tenerla?

-Ya sabes, Sukova metió a un par de mequetrefes de otros escuadrones que me hicieron el trabajo difícil. Mi ala era un tipo que no sabía ni donde estaba parado. Yo tenía que hacer doble trabajo. Igualmente introdujo unidades de a uno por medio, todas respondiendo a él y jodiéndonos al mismo tiempo. Fue una época muy tediosa, la cual no quisiera volver a pasar... ¿Cuándo partiremos hacia Macross?

-Mañana. El Concilio de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias y los altos mandos de las RDF deben estar aprobando hoy la conformación de los nuevos escuadrones conjuntamente con un pliego de leyes presentadas o modificadas por varios oficiales. Es más, mi esposa me llamó anoche para decirme que desde hace dos días están usando uniformes nuevos. Ya no usaremos más los de las RDF sino los de las REF.

-Interesante. Esa exploración espacial será todo un reto para mí –Jack volvió a mirar a Rick- ¿Crees que haya problemas para que esa gente nos acepte?

-Nunca se sabe. Conoces a los altos mandos. Siempre suelen salirse por la tangente.

Rick caminó con Jack hacia las afueras de la base hasta detenerse en un enorme ventanal donde se podía apreciar la belleza de la puesta del sol.

-A veces me pregunto, porque esta guerra continúa –decía Rick viendo al horizonte- Pero solo hayo la respuesta cuando veo que muchas personas, al igual que nosotros, pueden disfrutar de la vida y de un paraje tan hermoso como este.

-De tus palabras se deducen buenas intenciones y la realidad usualmente es esa. Se mata para proteger a las personas, se mata a unas para que vivan otras, esa es la verdad para los pilotos de combate. Yo he salvado a muchos matando a centenas de personas, pero esos a los que maté también eran hombres que vivían en una época tumultuosa como esta y no hicieron otra cosa que tratar sobrevivir con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo finalmente entendí que uno puede sentir rencor y desesperarse, pero con ello no revivo al que ha muerto. Es mejor alegrarse de haber quedado con vida.

-Así es... Morir es fácil, Jack, vivir es lo que requiere verdadero valor. En este periodo, tanto los hombres como los corazones están enfermos... Incluso poseyendo el mayor de los poderes. En una época como esta en la que los días pasan atravesando la muerte, no podríamos detener los hechos si no nos aliamos unos con otros con la firme convicción de defender lo que es nuestro...

-Una persona lo dijo un vez, que el precio de la Libertad depende de la constante vigilancia; por eso trato de estar siempre alerta, aunque el camino al final del túnel no sea necesariamente el que uno espera.

-A veces cuando me siento desesperado por algún motivo miro el bello rostro de mi esposa o me siento en una silla junto a la cuna de mi hijo y lo observo durante varios minutos. Eso me da fuerzas para seguir, acuñando en mi pensamiento esa frase de Roy, quien me dijo que ya no podíamos volar por afición, sino por la seguridad de mi hogar y de los míos, por mi seres querido. Incluso por mis amigos, a los cuales considero como mi familia.

-Ciertamente Roy hizo un buen trabajo contigo, Rick. Ese tipo de pensamientos solo surcan la mente de un hombre luego de haber librado muchas batallas, de haber sufrido muchas pérdidas y de aferrarse a la vida y a las convicciones personales intensamente.

-También contigo hizo un buen trabajo...-Rick lo miró fijo-... Sabes Jack, tal vez sea el destino el que hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran nuevamente. En todo caso me siento contento de que le haya hecho justicia a tu persona y a tus compañeros.

-Te lo agradezco... hermano –Jack le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-No hay porqué... hermano- Rick también colocó su mano en el hombro de Jack- ¿Porque no salimos a dar una vuelta? Creo que no me caerían nada mal un par de cervezas.

-Claro!

*

A lo lejos, desde el ventanal de la cafetería en el primer piso de la base de Denver, Oats veía pasar un Jeep manejado por Jack con Rick como copiloto. Podía notar que mbos reían a carcajadas y parecían divertidos. El Skull-2 cenaba junto a Hess, Miriya y Sunshine.

-Increíble, hace quince días no recordaban sus rostros y ahora parecen siameses –dijo Oats con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-A qué te refieres, Michael –Hess degustaba un suculento plato de T-bone y papas asadas conjuntamente con ensalada de brócoli y una enorme bebida reconstituyente.

-A quién más?... ¡A Rick y Archer! –Ahora resulta que son más amigos que Batman y Robin.

-Oh, por favor, Mike! –Hess bufó- ¿Acaso estás celoso de Archer?.. No me digas que ahora te metiste a marica, porque pido que te cambien con Charly Mackinnon.

-Jajajajajajajaja!- el Skull 3 rió al unísono con Miriya.

-No seas idiota, Rudolph! –Hess sabía que cuando Oats le llamaba por su nombre de pila era que estaba realmente molesto- Es solo que no entiendo como el jefe prefiere salir con ese pedante hijo de perra y a nosotros ni nos para bola para ir a tomarnos un par de tragos.

-Oats, no me gusta que te refieras a Jack en esos términos! –Sunshine se molestó-... ¡Por lo menos no lo hagas delante de mí!

-Pues si no te gusta, cara de "Sailor Moon", será mejor que te mantengas alejado de mi presencia, porque tu jefe no me cae!

-¿Cómo me dijiste, intento barato de "Van Damme"? –Sunshine se levantó de la mesa y Oats hizo lo propio, mientras todos los demás en la cafetería miraban el asunto. Estaban a punto de irse a los puños.

-No otra vez! Muchachos, ¡déjenme comer en paz! –decía Hess molesto, haciendo a un lado sus platos y su bebida.

Fue entonces que Miriya, quien acababa de llenar dos vasos de agua, se levantó de la misa y les tiró el vital líquido en la cara de ambos, abruptamente, haciendo que éstos quedaran en shock, pues no se esperaban eso por parte de la señora Sterling

-Jajajajaja!- se rieron todos en el área antes de continuar degustando sus cenas.

-Pero qué rayos?- dijeron ambos quitándose el agua de la cara con sus manos.

-Eso es para que aprendan que delante de mí no pelean mis amigos!... ¡y mucho menos cuando estoy comiendo! –Ella estaba furiosa- Son un par de idiotas, ¡me han amargado la cena a mí y a Hess!

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada, Oats!... ¡Ya está bueno que quieras irte a los puños con todo el mundo!... Porqué no canalizas tu maldita energía en el gimnasio practicando Kick Boxing con Hess o Rick, o cualquier otra cosa que no sea armar alborotos?

Luego se dirigió a Sunshine

-Y tú, niño de mami y papi, no es bueno que aprendas los malos hábitos de los mequetrefes del grupo –Ella le daba golpes con su dedo en el pecho-... ¡Si te vuelvo a ver en una actitud similar te juro que no te volveré a hablar jamás!... ¡Te voy a ignorar de por vida!

-No, Mir, por favor, no lo volveré a hacer!... –Él la abrazó por la cintura y pegó su mejilla en la barriga de la zentraedi aprovechando el momento-... ¡Eres mi amiga!

-Oye, qué haces?... ¡Eres como un chicle!...-Ella se desprendió de él-... Además, no pretendas aprovecharte de la situación o entonces si conocerás lo que es una verdadera paliza de mi parte.

-Está bien- el bufó- te prometo que me portaré bien.

-Este rubio está más loco que todos los Malditos juntos –dijo Oats mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del lugar.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Empezaba a oscurecer. Rick y Jack estacionaron el carro a un par de cuadras del bar que tenían planeado ir. Había un pandemónium en aquel suburbio llamado _Madisson Route_, cercano a la base de Denver. Se trataba de una especie de feria con espectáculo circense llamado "Up with Souls"la cual hacían sus presentaciones en distintas partes del mundo. Era el espectáculo más famoso y caro de la época.

Hacía algo de calor. Estaban vestidos de civiles. Ambos llevaban jeans y botas de cuero en color negro. Rick vestía una camisa tipo Polo en color blanco con rayas azules en las mangas y el cuello. Jack por su parte portaba una camisa tipo Hollister en azul oscuro con delgadas rayas verticales en gris oscuro.

-Vaya tumulto en la que nos hemos metido –decía Jack mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Me hubiera gustado traer a mi hijo a este lugar –Rick miraba los diversos puestos de animales, malabares, actos de magia, carruseles, a lo lejos la gran carpa con el evento principal, a un costado autos locos, presentación de animales en especie en extinción y otros.

-Por dónde diablos será la salida? –preguntó Jack, quien sentía que mientras más caminaban más se perdían entre la multitud.

-Creo que es por allá –Rick señaló hacia el oeste.

Mientras los dos hombres caminaban eran objeto de las miradas de muchas féminas. Chicas lindas que comentaban entre si sobre aquellos dos tipos jóvenes, fuertes y a simple vista muy apuestos.

De pronto, al pasar por un local, abarrotado por un grupo de mujeres acaudaladas y calenturronas que compraban algunos implementos para la suerte, salió una rubia despampanante con cintura de avispa, rizos seductores, lunar en su mejilla y vestido escotado que dejaba entrever su firme busto.

-Aaaaahhhhh!... ¡No puede ser! –La mujer se hizo la que se iba a desmayar y Rick corrió a socorrerla reconociéndola al instante-... ¡Me da.... me da algo! ¡Dios mío!... ¡agárrenme que me caigo!

-Ya te tengo, Jan –Rick sonrió- Ten por seguro que no te vas a caer.

-¡Rick Hunter y Jack Archer juntos!... ¡No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma! –la rubia se reponía, mientras seguía prensada a Rick-... Esto me trae tantos recuerdos de Roy...

-Jajajaja! Vamos Jan, no seas tan exagerada –le dijo Jack ofreciéndole su pañuelo cuando vio que la rubia empezaba a cristalizar sus ojos con lágrimas.

-Gracias amigos, ustedes siempre tan caballerosos, y tan guapos –Jan tomaba a ambos por el cuello y les daba sendos besos en la mejilla-... Hay, pero que suerte tengo, ¡mmmmuuuuuaaaxxx! –ella los seguía besando como si fueran niños de primaria.

-Eh, Jan, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Rick preguntó escapando del acoso de la rubia.

Ella primero corrió a las mujeres del local que miraban a ambos hombres de arriba abajo, poniendo un letrero de "cerrado" y los hizo pasar a la sala de su gran puesto de artículos esotéricos de productos y medicinas naturales, donde prácticamente los obligó a tomarse sendas té de manzana-canela para "liberar tensiones".

Era eso o armarles una alharaca y reprocharles aquel desaire de por vida, no sin antes amenazarlos con vociferarles a todas las mujeres de Macross lo poco caballerosos y muy ingratos que podrían llegar a ser.

-Eso es lo que necesitan, muchachos, desestresarse y liberar tensiones... Aunque para eso lo mejor que hay es hacer el amor –les dijo mirando a ambos de pie a cabeza.

Ellos más que desestresarse, se tensaron. Inmediatamente Jack cambió el tema.

-Y dime, Jan, este negocio es tuyo? –el miraba hacia todos lados observando los Budas, las bolas de cristal, las pirámides, herraduras y demás artilugios de buena suerte colocados en un enorme escaparate.

-Como saben me va muy bien en mi negocio de línea astrológica de Jan Morris, y la venta de mis productos. La actuación no es lo mío. Entre Minmei, Marjorie Prix, Kate Winslet y Angelina Jolie tienen acaparado el mercado.

-Y qué es exactamente lo que haces?... ¿Adivinas el futuro? ¿Eres una hechicera o una bruja? –preguntó Rick con sarcasmo

-Jajajajaja!- los hombres rieron

-Veo que te burlas de mí, capitán –Jan extendió la mano- ¡Dame tu mano!

-Jan, no creo en esas cosas.

-¿No crees tampoco en la intuición?

El ojiazul lo pensó un rato.

-¡Ah, qué diablos! –Rick vaciló uno segundo, pero luego le mostró su palma izquierda. Jan se sentó a su lado.

-Mmmmm, Hunter....

-Qué?

-Tu "monte de Venus" esta bastante acolchonadito... –ella sonrió y siguió exminándole- eres bastante apasionado y fogoso en la cama. Te encantan los juegos sexuales y fantasear con tu pareja. Eres muy creativo a la hora del sexo, te gusta experimentar muchas posiciones nuevas. Tienes cara de no matar una mosca, pero eres un verdadero volcán en erupción.

Jack prefirió prender un cigarrillo para no reírse como un condenado, luego de ver la cara de mil colores que ponía Rick, quien tenía las orejas rojas producto de la cohibición por las palabras que la rubia le decía.

-Jan, todos los hombres somos así –Rick arqueó una ceja dejando escapar una gran sonrisa.

-Quizás algún día yo pueda corroborar eso –Ella le guiñaba un ojo a Rick, mientras Rick miraba a Jack como pidiendo auxilio.

El ex mercenario no pudo contener más la risa y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

-La culpa es del comandante Fokker por dejarme tan abandonada. Era el hombre de mi vida... –dijo ella furiosa- ¡Cuando me lo encuentre en el más allá le haré el amor tantas veces que se arrepentirá de haber muerto antes de tiempo! Y si por algún motivo me encuentro a Claudia, a Moira o alguna otra de sus zorras, ¡le clavo las uñas en la yugular y va a morir doblemente!

-Jajajajaja! –ambos pilotos estallaron en risa- No tienes remedio Jan, nunca cambias –le dijo el líder Skull a la ahora famosa esotérica.

-Pobre Roy –dijo Jack botando el humo.

Jan también sonrió, luego le miró otras partes de su mano.

-Uno, dos, mmmm ¿tres?...bueno, no estoy muy segura, Rick –La rubia siguió viendo el área de abajo del dedo meñique de Rick-... cuatro, cinco...Sí... ¡ahora sí!

-Qué cosa? –preguntó Rick

-Vas a tener cinco hijos

-Cinco? ¿En serio? –Rick sonrió y sus ojos brillaron-...Siempre he querido una familia grande. Por ahora solo tengo a Roy, pero estoy trabajando arduamente en el segundo, ¡jajajaja!

-Qué? –preguntó Jack-... ¿Cinco hijos? ¿Oye, tigre, acaso vas a poblar el planeta?... ¡Eres todo un semental!

-Tus hijos serán muy especiales, grandes personalidades –Jan cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo-...Pero solo uno será un personaje vital para millones y millones de seres del universo... Tú y tu familia, Rick, jugarán un papel esencial en los destinos de muchas personas. Tendrás una larga vida y te rodeará el poder, la abundancia, la salud y las riquezas. Pero cuídate... cuídate de quienes te envidian y desean lo que te pertenece.

-Sí, ya sé de quién me debo cuidar- la cara de T.R., Leonard y Maistrof entre otros, se le venía a la mente.

-Nunca dudes de las personas que te aman y te aprecian, porque esas personas lo hacen de verdad. La comunicación será vital para fortalecer tu relación. Y olvídate de los rencores. El ojo por ojo no es para ti. No sucumbas antes tentaciones traicioneras producto del dolor, eso pasará; tu verdadero amor es el que está a tu lado. Tendrás un solo matrimonio, el cual será como una roca... Y siempre recuerda que debes confiar en tus instintos y corazonadas; eres muy intuitivo... Eres una persona nacida para quedar en la historia, muchas generaciones hablarán de ti. Naciste con el sol en tu frente, eres muy, muy especial.

Jan cerraba el puño de Rick y miraba a Jack, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Ustedes dos tienen un aura extraña.

-A qué te refieres? –Rick se sentaba en otra silla, estiraba las piernas y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Su aura es muy parecida. Es como si fueran almas gemelas, pero en el plano de la amistad, o quizás del deber...

-La verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien-Jack tomaba otro poco de su cigarrillo- Rick es hermano de Roy, y Roy era también mi hermano.

-Por consiguiente, Jack y yo somos hermanos también. Al igual que Roy fue hermano de los dos.

-Ustedes y su forma de ver la vida al estilo "Codigo Fokker de la lealtad fraternal y grupal" –decía la rubia arqueando una ceja -... Diversión grupal a montón.

-Jan, contigo Roy también se divertía en grupo, jajajaja! –Jack bufó

Rick se acordaba de aquel trío en el granero de Pop y su sonrisa creció.

-Ja-ja-ja... ¡Muy gracioso!... Como siempre, ¡Roy el señor bocón hablando lo que no debía! –ella frunció el ceño- Veamos tu mano, señor Archer.

-Para qué?... ¡Solo veras horrores!

-Tu etapa de matón "Billy The Kid" ya me la sé... Solo trato de ver algo más allá.... –Ella tocó la palma de la mano del mercenario sintiendo sus dedos- ...Mmmmm... Jack...

-Qué?... ¿También soy fogoso y consumado en la cama?

-Jajajajaja! –Ambos pilotos rieron al unísono

-No bobo!... Bueno, aparte de eso... –Jan le pellizcó la mejilla al mercenario-... Eres bastante tremendo, Archercito... ¡Peeeero!... es difícil leer tu código... Contigo usaré algo más...

-Estas son puras locuras, Jan –añadió Archer.

Jan tomó un mazo de cartas que tenía al lado, sacó aparte una carta que tenía la figura de un hombre joven a quien denomino el "Rey de Espadas", después las barajó, las puso boca abajo e hizo que Jack dividiera aquel mazo en tres y escogiera un grupo... Luego, la rubia puso la carta del Rey de Espadas en medio y fue haciendo un gran círculo con las cartas seleccionadas por Jack alrededor de la carta que lo representaba a él.

-Tú eres el Rey de Espadas. Hombre blanco de carácter fuerte y aguerrido. Tu vida es un torbellino de emociones. Haz tenido tantas mujeres como estrellas hay en el firmamento, pero haz querido a unas pocas... y solo haz amado a una –Jan lo miró directo a los ojos.

El prendió otro cigarrillo, dejando que ella siguiera con aquellas "locuras".

-Mucha gente conserva resentimientos hacia tu persona. Debes tratar de no ser tan impulsivo. Posees una doble personalidad que a veces se apodera de ti. Eres tan dulce como la miel, pero puedes llegar a ser tan amargo como la hiel. Puedes amar, pero puedes matar. La línea que separa esas dos cosas de ti, es muy angosta. Debes tener cuidado de no cruzarla, porque desatarías una catástrofe. Tú serás muy esencial para salvaguardar la vida de muchísimas personas. Eres un guardián por naturaleza, eres el que cuida, el que custodia. Comandarás un gran ejército y vencerás, porque naciste para la guerra, no para el amor... eres hijo de Marte, no de Venus...

-Es decir que el amor nunca estará para mi? – El bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos restándole importancia a aquello.

-Al menos no por ahora, pero mucho más adelante un gran premio se te será otorgado y encontrarás la verdadera felicidad. Esa por la que tanto haz luchado... Amarás a esa mujer con una intensidad arrolladora y ella te amará a ti por sobre todas las cosas –Jan se acercó a él al ver la siguiente carta- Ella será capaz de vencer el tiempo, el espacio y hasta la muerte misma por ti y tú por ella.... Ella será tu princesa y tú su príncipe, como en un cuento de hadas...

-No me estás diciendo nada nuevo, Jan... Esa es la mujer de la que siempre he estado enamorado –dijo Jack pensando en su Elizabeth.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso –respondió Jan

-Entonces ¿qué me separa de ella?

Jan tiró la siguiente carta...

-¡De la mujer de tu pasado, la Reina de Copas, te separa él!

Rick abrió los ojos al ver la reacción de Jack... La rubia le señalaba una de las cartas de la mesa con la figura de un hombre.

-El Rey de Copas... Hombre blanco de cabello oscuro, gran estratega, muy inteligente y capaz... –Jan frunció el ceño- Ella es la Reina de copas. Usualmente esta carta representa a una mujer muy blanca de cabello castaño o negro y ojos marrones o verdes, muy hermosa e inteligente...

-No entiendo todo ese royo –decía Jack sonreído- Pero sí, ella es tal como la describes.

-Está claro como el agua... Ellos son almas gemelas. Eres tú quien quieres separarlos. Sale muy claramente; el Rey de Espadas se interpone entre los Reyes de Copas.

-Jajajaja! –el ex mercenario apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero-...Esto es una tontería, Jan

-Debes tener cuidado Jack. El destino se ha interpuesto demasiado. Ella pareciera que no fuera para ti por una u otra razón –Jan miró a Rick quien se había dirigido al otro extremo del local y servía otra taza de té. La rubia bajó la cabeza y siguió tirando las cartas con el semblante algo preocupado.

-Qué sucede? –preguntó Jack

-Tú vida se entrelaza al de dos personas que aprecias mucho. Debes controlar tu carácter. Eres una buena persona, pero dentro de ti aún existe ese otro Jack Archer, un ser capaz de todo, hasta de...

-De qué? –preguntó él-... Dilo, Jan.

-...Capaz de quitar del frente a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino... –Jan tomó la mano de él-... Jack, ese mercenario dentro de ti debes extinguirlo definitivamente, sino podía apoderarse de ti por completo cuando menos lo esperes. Tú eres noble, no sucumbas ante el lado oscuro. Por la persona a la que amas serías capaz de todo., incluso, de matar... Pero ese hombre aparentemente sereno esconde dentro de si un verdadero tsunami. Él también sería capaz de todo, hasta de lo impensable, por esa mujer.

Jack quitó su mano de la de Jan y prendió el último cigarrillo que le quedaba.

-Esas son exageraciones. La verdad es que esas cartitas tuyas están muy mentirosas.

-Además... –la rubia quedaba atónita con la última carta que venía del pasado- ¡No sabía que estuviste casado, Jack Archer!

Al escuchar aquello, la expresión de Jack cambió de alegre a serio... El ex mercenario tosió, y Rick, que venía de llegaba al área casi escupe el té...

-Qué?... ¿Estuviste casado, Jack?

-Creo que ha sido suficiente locura por esta tarde –él se levantó del asiento y le dio un beso a Jan en la frente- Rick y yo vamos camino a un bar, necesitamos un par de cervezas y un ambiente más mundano y menos místico.

-Claro –Jan se levantó, no sin antes recoger el mazo de cartas y guardarlas en un pañuelo de seda- Espero que a mi regreso a Macross podamos salir a dar una vuelta, Jack, digo, Rick es casado, pero tú ya no lo eres... Este es mi celular.

Jan le entregó un papel con su celular escrito. Jack sonrió y lo metió en su bolsillo.

-Espero que me llames, capitán Archer –le dijo ella acariciando su barbilla

-Eh... claro...–él miró a Rick con una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja. Luego miró a la rubia y le guiñó un ojo –...Te llamaré.

Los pilotos se despidieron de Jan Morris quien los veía caminar a lo lejos mientras conversaban...

-Oye, eso de que estuviste casado no me la sabía, viejo... –le dijo Rick

-Es una historia un poco larga y algo trágica. Es como para contarla con cala... Por ahora quisiera llegar al bar y tomarme unas buenas cervezas. Las necesito.

-Yo también!

La rubia seguía con la mirada fija hasta que ambos ser perdieron en la multitud. Luego, ella entró al local.

-Sí... La Baraja Española nunca me falla –decía Jan entrando nuevamente a su local-... Definitivamente esos dos tienen más en común de lo que piensan, sus destinos están entrelazados, y creo que mucha de la culpa has sido de este señor que tengo aquí en frente.

Jan volteaba un carta, el Rey de Oros... aquella persona que los había unido nuevamente; a ellos, a Rick y a Jack.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Otra inspección más había culminado esa noche en el Satélite Fábrica. La construcción del caparazón-camuflaje del SDF-3 seguía avanzando a buen ritmo según el mismo Breetai le informaba a la futura almirante.

Helena y Lisa habían cenado en la cafetería. Charlaron sobre diversos asuntos concernientes al personal de la base y sobre otros temas personales. También recordaron viejos tiempos el la Academia Militar. Luego, se dispusieron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

-Vaya, pero qué sorpresa –T.R. Edwards, junto a Gregg Benson veían a las dos militares quienes se acababan de levantar de la mesa para retirarse-... Lisa, Helena, para mí es un honor encontrarme con las dos mujeres más hermosas de las REF... Debo decir que los uniformes nuevos les quedan muy bien a ambas.

El militar se acababa de levantar de la mesa junto a Benson y se dirigió hacia ellas, mirándolas de arriba hacia abajo, viendo lo sensuales que se veían ambas mujeres con el ajustado uniforme.

El uniforme nuevo de las REF constaba de pantalón y camisa de un telaje especial tipo body hecho para la adaptación y comodidad del cuerpo. Había diversos modelos, formales, semi formales, trajes de vuelo, etc...

Era en color blanco, cuya parte superior constaba en su pecho por dos colores, dependiendo del rango. Arriba iba cruzado por medio de una especie de chamarra negra igualmente sobre los hombros y el pecho. Para los oficiales de alto rango, como sería el caso de Rick y Lisa, entre otros, dicha chamarra caía en la espalda por una larga capa que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y llevaba el cuello alto, aunque los colores serían distintos por cada cargo.

-Hola T. R. y Teniente Benson ¿cuándo llegaron?-Lisa miraba al teniente sabiendo que no precisamente debía estar allí con T.R. sino en el escuadrón Ghost junto a Psycho.

-Llegamos en la tarde, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir contigo- T.R. les ofreció a ambas sentarse en su mesa por un momento antes de retirarse-... Antes que pienses lo que no es, te informo que le solicité a Psycho la presencia del teniente Benson para que me acompañara a este lugar. Digo, después de todo debo ir familiarizándome nuevamente con el Ghost Squadron.

-Espero que ese mismo reporte por escrito se lo hayas dejado a Rick- Lisa tomaba un sorbo de un café que le había traído un camarero.

-Por supuesto –T.R. debía ser diplomático.

Los cuatro estuvieron charlando sobre diversos asuntos durante varios minutos hasta que Edwards recibió una llamada a su celular por parte de Longchamps.

-Con permiso- Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia un área alejada de la cafetería.

Desde ese punto, aunque no podía escucharlo, Lisa se daba cuenta que aquella llamada había desestabilizado anímicamente al militar ya que su semblante se había tornado de un color casi rojizo por la furia y sus gestos eran algo violentos.

-... _Pero T.R. cómo íbamos nosotros a saber que Jack Archer era la propuesta de Global y Lang?-_decía Longhamps por celular desde el pasillo aledaño a la sala del Concilio en la Tierra.

A esas horas de la noche aún debatían, pues el Concilio se había declarado en sesión permanente, ante el actual pliego de peticiones, modificaciones al reglamento militar y conformación de los nuevos escuadrones.

-Maldita sea! –Edwards estaba encolerizado-...¿Cómo demonios es que no estoy allá?.. Ese tramposo de Global me hizo venir a una supuesta misión de revisión y el trasbordador no sale hasta mañana en la tarde!

_-Acaso no habilitaste a tu suplente?_

-Mi suplente es Benson!... y lo tengo a la vista, tomándose un café, ¡sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería del Satélite Fábrica!

_-Pero T.R. cómo es que te descuidaste con esto?_

-Pensé que Juneau ganaría fácil y que Global cedería a mi propuesta y la de Leonard. Ese mentecato me engañó totalmente. Me hizo creer que aceptaría a Juneau como capitán del Escuadrón Lobo. Jamás pensé que postularía a alguien más, y menos que fuera a ese miserable asesino, Jack Archer... ¡No lo quiero en Base Macross y mucho menos en las REF!... ¡Es un tipo muy peligroso que siempre respondió al idiota de Roy Fokker!

_-Pero entonces, qué hacemos?_

-Eres un inútil!... Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! –T.R. se alejaba, ya que se daba cuenta de que Lisa seguía con la mirada fija en él.

_-Hago lo que puedo._

-Quiénes están habilitados para votar?

Longchamps tomó una pequeña lista que tenía en sus manos y la leyó.

_-Por parte del Concilio, el Brigadier Reinhardt, la Jueza Justine Huxley, Exedore Formo, los doctores Lang y Penn, Stinson, Lisa Hunter quién envió a su suplente Claudia Grant, Max Sterling por parte de Rick Hunter, y yo... y del GTU están Obstat, Caruthers, Motokoff, Herzog, Aldershot, y Fredericks._

-Maldita sea!... Los del GTU votarán con Global tan solo por llevarle la contraria a Leonard y Morán en sus aspiraciones de expandir al Ejército de la Cruz del Sur... No se dejarán sobornar.

_-Solo tenemos el voto de Stinson y el mío._

-Eso lo sé, idiota... –T.R. trataba de maquinar algo. Le tomó algunos minutos encontrar una vía de escape-...

_-T. R. estás allí?_

-Leonard está cerca de ti?

-_Sí, desde aquí lo veo_

-Pásamelo inmediatamente!

Longchamps se acercó a Leonard y le entregó el celular

-Anatole, Phillipe ya me explicó todo. No me rendiré tan fácil. ¡Archer no se apoderará tan fácil de ese escuadrón!

_-Pero que se supone que hagamos, T.R.?... Ellos tienen mayoría. _

-Llama a tu amigo, ese líder del grupo fanático religioso, "Los Fieles".

_-Te refieres a Conrad Wilbur?_

-Sí, ese mismo... Dile a ese mequetrefe que arme un alboroto con sus seguidores y los ineptos de la "Iglesia de Las Tragedias Recurrentes", a razón que el hombre que mató a su sobrino Steve Wilburn, cuando volaba como ala de Roy Fokker es quien Global pretende poner de capitán de un escuadrón de las RDF.

_-Me estás queriendo decir que Archer liquidó al sobrino de Conrad?_

-¡Pues claro que fue él!... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... No olvides que Archer era un sucio mercenario que se vendía al mejor postor. En ese entonces era un Bogey ruso! Luego de haber volado para los comunistas de China y Cuba, la mafia de Sierra Leona, los iraquíes, y otras porquerías... No podemos permitir que un asesino de esa calaña sea un capitán de las RDF.

Edwards usualmente solía obviar la parte donde debía decir que él también había ido mercenario por un tiempo prudencial. A veces, frente a oficiales del alto mando o a delante de novatos hasta lo negaba diciendo que las circunstancias lo habían obligado a serlo por culpa de un conflicto con la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica y por fastidiar a su propio padre. Pero en realidad su obsesión había sido tener una excusa y un bando jstificado para acabar con Roy Fokker por diversos motivos.

_-Por supuesto que no!... Llamaré a Conrad enseguida!-dijo Leonard._

Luego de eso, T.R. se despidió de Lisa y Helena, le dio unas indicaciones a Benson y se caminó hacia su habitación. Encendió el televisor y puso las noticias... Luego llamó a su amante, Sue Graham.

-Sue, soy yo.

_-Mi amor, cuando regresas?... Chiquito, te extraño..._

-No estoy de humor para tu basura romántica, Sue... Necesito que hagas algo, y que lo hagas rápido!

_-T.R., qué sucede?_

-Dentro de un tiempo el pastor Wilburn y sus fanáticos seguidores formarán una protesta debido a la postulación por parte de Global de un maniático asesino para capitán de uno de los escuadrones las RDF.

_-Pero esa es una gran noticia, T.R.!... –Sue saltaba de la alegría-... ¿Pero no se supone que solo cubro cosas buenas de las RDF?_

-Definitivamente no eres más bruta porque no se puede... ¡Escúchame con atención, Sue! Necesito que le avises a todos tus contactos periodísticos para que cubran las protestas. Tú te trasladarás al área para asegurarte de que se hable lo peor posible sobre Jack Archer y el propio Rick Hunter, además de la propuesta "descabellada" de Global... ¿Entendiste o te lo explico nuevamente?

_-No soy ninguna idiota, T.R.! Entendí perfectamente..._

-Bien, tienes el número de Leonard, dile que yo te dije que lo llamaras. Ponte de acuerdo con él.

_-Está bien_

-Además, consigue los expedientes del equipo élite del antiguo escuadrón de Archer llamado Valion, sus hojas de vida están en la base de datos de las RDF de Australia. Comunícate de mi parte con Boris Sukova; Longshamps me dijo que el mercenario traerá a sus compinches consigo por pedido del idiota de Hunter. Todos son una basura de la peor calaña, y los medios deben saberlo... ¿entendiste?

_-Sí!_

-Manos a la obra!

Edwars cerró el teléfono.

-Global, Lang y Rick me jugaron sucio...-decía T.R. mirando a través de su ventana hacia la Tierra-... Si los votos no están conmigo, la opinión pública sí... Sé que esta vez ganarás, Rick; estoy seguro que Archer será aprobado, pero quedará tan desacreditado que estará en el ojo del huracán. La gente lo odiará y con el tiempo la presión de la opinión pública hará que el Concilio recule en su estúpida decisión.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

-Oh, maldición! –el bar donde Jack solía ir con Roy a tomar unos tragos al parecer ya no estaba. En su lugar había una sucursal del Banco de Denver- Fantástico... ¿y ahora qué?

-Deben haber más lugares como ese por aquí cerca –Dijo Rick viendo hacia la izquierda- Vayamos por allá.

Los pilotos caminaron unos minutos hasta que encontraron un bar llamado "Ancla" el cual se veía bastante bien. Tranquilo y acogedor. Aunque al abrir la puerta había algo de estruendo, bastante aceptable, como para poder conversar amenamente.

-No está mal –dijo Rick, mientras se acercó a la barra junto a Archer.

-Desean algo, caballeros? –Una sexy pelinegra se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Tienes cerveza negra Guinness Irlandesa? –preguntó Jack

-Si

-Dame una bien fría, por favor.

-A mi me trae una Old Milwaukee, si es tan amable –agregó Rick

La mujer asintió y caminó hacia el otro lado del bar.

-Eso tampoco está mal –agregó Jack viendo a la chica que se encaminaba a buscar las cervezas- Tiene un traserito lindo, jejejeje!

-Ya veo... –Rick inclinó un poco su cabeza para tener mejor ángulo de visión-... Es un trasero espectacular... Le doy un 9,2 en la escala de Richter.

-Coincido con esa puntuación, tigre... Es todo un todo un terremoto del océano Índico –Archer indicó.

-Me preguntó –añadió Rick-... ¿Como sería chocarle un meteorito de varias pulgadas de diámetro e impactarla a una velocidad de 90 kilómetros por hora?

-Jajajajajaja! –rieron entre ellos mientras contemplaban aquello.

-Oye viejo, ¿viste eso? –Rick hizo un movimiento con su cara hacia una esquina del local donde una turba de hombre se concentraba.

Allí se encontraba una especie de toro mecánico que era montado por una chica puesta de jeans, sin camisa, tratando de quitarse el sostén. Otras chicas esperaban su turno. Al parecer había un concurso que consistía en determinar cuál de ellas podía quitarse el sostén sin ser tumbada por el aparato, en el menor tiempo posible...

Lo difícil era que el toro se movía de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que las mujeres se desestabilizaran no sin antes cabalgarlo en una forma bastante sensual y provocadora ante la mirada, los gritos, silbidos y demás manifestaciones de lujuria de los hombres allí presentes.

-Wow, ella sí sabe moverse –dijo Jack viendo la escena a lo lejos- Parece un huracán.

-Jajaja! Esos tipos con caras de idiotas ya deben estar mojados- añadió el líder Skull

-Oye, te haz fijado en algo –el ex mercenario se daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado y peinaba el área

-¿Qué todos parecen ser de la Navy Force? –respondía Rick notando que varios de aquellos marinos los miraban con caras de pocos amigos.

-Sí –Jack prendía un cigarrillo y al rato botaba el humo.

-Lo siento, guapo, pero está prohibido fumar –dijo la pelinegra llegando con las cervezas.

-De verás? –Jack le sonrió y tomó una servilleta para apagar el cigarrillo- Por ti lo apagaré, nena.

Ella sonrió igualmente

-Soy Daphne... y tú eres...

-Jack... Jack Archer –dijo él aun sonriendo- y éste es mi amigo Rick Hunter.

-Mucho gusto, señorita –Rick le brindó su mano y ella la estrechó.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿cierto?

-No –respondió Jack- No lo somos

-Por lo que veo no son marinos. Ni tampoco de la army o de la Air Force. ¿Acaso son de las RDF?

-Así es.

-Tienen cara de ser comandantes o capitanes.

-Somos capitanes.

-Y a qué debo el honor de que dos capitanes tan guapos hayan venido a mi local?

-Digamos que fue el destino –Jack tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza y la miraba fijamente.

_-No puedo creerlo... Ya le está coqueteando a la chica_- pensaba Rick calladamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-En serio?... pero, no eres de Denver.

-No... –Jack recostaba un codo a la barra-... Me considero un ser mundial. Soy internacionalista por excelencia.

-Eso suena divertido –Ella recostaba ambos codos a la barra, bastante cerca de él- Debe ser muy emocionante pertenecer a muchos lugares.

-Eso es en el plano laboral y de esparcimiento... –el ex mercenario tomó otro sorbo de Guinness-...Pero en el plano romántico, bebé, suelo ser propiedad privada.

-Ohhh... –los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron-... Eso fue tan... excitante...

Rick prefirió darse la vuelta en la silla giratoria para no reírse con la labia que Archer le propinaba a aquella linda chica...

-_Definitivamente es un clon de Roy_ –pensaba jocosamente.

Estando de cara hacia las mesas, dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa en frente comentaban entre sí mientras miraban a Rick y lo saludaban con coquetería. Él devolvió el saludo viendo al mismo tiempo que por el lado derecho algunos marinos se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

Eran cinco tipos con sus respectivos uniformes blancos. Tenían cara de aguafiestas y estaban como de mal humor.

-Disculpen, amigos, pero este lugar no es para ustedes –les dijo un rubio con la cabeza rapada al estilo de los "Skin head".

-A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó el líder Skull frunciendo el ceño.

Jack había dejado el galanteo con la bar tender y se volteó inmediatamente oyó aquellas palabras.

-A que _"Ancla",_ es un lugar exclusivo para marinos –dijo uno de ellos- Solo lo de la Navy podemos estar aquí.

-Así es –dijo otro- No se admiten a los de la Army, tampoco a los de la Air Force, y mucho menos los que son de las RDF. Ustedes siempre se han creído superiores a todos los demás.

-Murray no quiero problemas en mi local –decía Daphne –Los capitanes están tranquilos.

-Como saben que somos de las RDF? –preguntó Jack mirando fijo a los tipos

-Tú eres Rick Hunter –dijo el rubio señalando a Rick- Todo militar sabe quién eres... Él y sus fuerzas Robotech siempre nos traen más y más problemas con los zentraedis.

-Si soy tan popular, entonces porqué no hacen una recolecta y me pagan una cubeta llena de cervezas? –dijo Rick enfadado-... Pero que tenga bastante hielo. Odio las cervezas calientes.

-Qué demonios estás diciendo, pendejo? –añadió el de cabeza rapada.

-Escucha, amigo, hemos tenido unas semanas bastante agitadas. No estoy de humor para aguantar berrinches de nadie, y nadie me tiene que decir donde puedo o no tomarme un par de cervezas –Rick se veía disgustado-... Mientras nosotros peleamos contra una raza aniquiladora ustedes solo se preocupan por no vomitar en sus barcos... ¿Por qué mejor no cambian la marca de sus espinacas? Creo que las que comen les afecta el cerebro.

-¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros, estúpido? –preguntó Murray.

-No... –dijo Rick-... Aunque ahora que te veo bien, eres horrendo, te pareces a Popeye.

-Eres un idiota! –El tipo rapado agarró a Rick por el cuello de su camisa –¡Nos caes muy mal, Hunter; ¡largo de aquí!

-Quítame las manos de encima, o si no...

-... O si no ¿qué?- respondió el tipo

-Suelta a mi amigo inmediatamente... –dijo Jack levantándose de la silla y acercándose a los tipos.

-Y tú quién eres, ¿el marido?

Rick y Jack se hartaron. Ambos habían tenido unos días bastante estresantes soportando Defoliators, Scavengers y Quadronos para ahora tener que lidiar con esos sujetos fastidiosos.

Rick le propinó al rapado un puñetazo tan contundente que lo mando de culo al piso. Luego le dio una patada a otro de los tipos que quiso meterse, enviándolo estrepitosamente sobre una mesa.

Murray quiso golpear a Rick, pero Jack lo agarró por el cuello tan fuerte que el tipo estaba por ahogarse. Otro se quiso meter y recibió una patada y un puñetazo de Jack, soltando a Murray, quien se retorcía tratando de respirar.

Dos más vinieron sobre ellos, pero fueron víctimas de sendos puñetazos de ambos hombres.

Otros marinos quisieron meterse, pero en ese momento escucharon un grito.

-BASTA POR HOY!

Un viejo marino de rango se abrió paso entre la multitud, acompañado nada más y nada menos que del viejo maestro instructor de pilotos, Sven Levi.

-Porqué siempre que los veo están metidos en problema? –dijo el viejo instructor de Cabo Cañaveral.

-Sven?... ¿desde cuando nos viste? –peguntó Rick arreglándose la camisa. Sin quitarle la mirada a los tipos.

-Desde qué llegaron –respondió él frescamente- Acaso no sabían que este local es solo para Marinos.

-Y entonces qué diablos haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Jack

-Soy V.I.P., jajajajaja! –Levi tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-Ustedes son unos tarados –dijo el viejo marino que estaba junto a Levi a los marineros que había pelado con los pilotos- ¡Estoy harto de decirles que cuando yo estoy aquí no quiero peleas!

-Sí, señor, discúlpenos –decía Murray- No volverá a suceder

-Un poco más y le desbaratamos la cara a esos dos! –decía el cabeza rapada al viejo, todavía bastante molesto.

-No seas idiota –el viejo les habló en voz baja dirigiéndose a los marinos, especialmente al del skin head- Da gracias que paré esta ridícula pelea. Tú no conoces el entrenamiento que tienen esos hombres. Parecen agradables, pero esos dos capitanes son tres veces más hijos de puta que ustedes... Deberían planchar mis uniformes y cuidarme en mi vejez; les acabo de salvar el trasero... Ahora vayan a su mesa.

El grupo lentamente y apretando los dientes por la rabia, caminaron hacia su mesa, mirando a Rick y a Jack con odio visceral.

Los pilotos también los siguieron con la mirada hasta que aquellos finalmente se sentaron y ordenaron una ronda de cervezas.

-Hunter, Archer –Levi se dirigió a ellos-... Les presento al Comodoro Zackary Lee, uno de los líderes de la U.S. Navy y mi amigo de muchos años.

-Disculpen por el comportamiento estúpido de mis pupilos. Suelen ser unos mamuts descerebrados cuando se cierran, pero en realidad son buenos muchachos...- el comodoro les daba las manos y luego les indicaba su mesa- Por favor, siéntense con nosotros, yo invito. Será un honor.

Así fue transcurriendo la noche. Entre cervezas y música de rockola. Levi y Lee contaban sobre sus hazañas de juventud y recordaban viejos tiempos sobre la Guerra Mundial Global. También sobre sus ajetreadas vidas como entrenadores de novatos.

-Ahora si lo puedo decir sin ningún miramiento –Levi levantó su cerveza ya bastante tomado para esas horas-¡Mi mejor alumno se llamó Roy Daniel Fokker!. Era excelente. Tanto en la teoría como en la práctica. Excelentes calificaciones pero aún mejor en cuando practicaba. El nació para volar. Ese idiota debió tener alas en su espalda.

-Se lo dijiste alguna vez, Sven? –Jack oía aquellas palabras recordando algunas cosas

-Por supuesto que lo hice! Por eso me siento orgulloso. Pop Hunter y el idota de Ivanov hicieron un buen trabajo –Levi miró a Jack.

-Qué?

-En cambio tú, Archer. Eras demasiado excelente en la práctica, pero un total inútil, y torpe descerebrado en tus exámenes teóricos.

-Jajajaja! ¿En serio Jack era tan malo así para las pruebas escritas? –Rick reía aparatosamente al igual que el Brigadier Lee.

-Un total bruto!... Era tan torpe que tuve que rogarles a varios profesores para que no lo reprobaran. Se graduó de la academia con uno de los peores índices de todos los tiempos....

-Oye, Sven, me estás dejando en pena! –Jack arqueaba una ceja- Recuerda que para esos tiempos a mí me importaba un bledo estudiar. Yo solo quería pilotear... La teoría no tenía ninguna importancia para mí... Pero luego me reivindiqué, ¿No?

-Si tú lo dices... –Levi pedía otra cerveza- Creo que esa alumna mía, la chica cerebro intelectual que ibas a acosar y a lujuriar a la base te trastornó el cerebro... Sé que esa niña mimada la que te puso a leer todos esos libros de filosofía y arte de la cual ahora te jactas.

Jack suspiró.

-Me lo vas a negar?

-No, no lo niego!

Sven lo miró haciendo unos gestos con su cara.

-Cielos, estás hasta el cuello –hizo una seña con su mano- Todavía la amas.

-En efecto, Sven- Rick tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza- Jack aún ama a Elizabeth

-Qué historia!... Es como para una novela culebrera –Levi cabeceaba- Es más triste que la de Focker y Turner, o la de Kudo y Sara Nome... o aún peor, la de Ivanov con Nora Polyansky, ¡hip!... ¡Van a acabar muertos!

Jack frunció el ceño, puso la cerveza en la mesa de un empellón y habló molesto.

-Sven, no digas estupideces!... ¡Ni Elizabeth ni yo estamos muertos! Yo voy a ir a Macross, la buscaré y la encontraré.

-Jack, calmate! –Rick le habló agarrándolo por el brazo- Sven solo hacía una retrospección.

-Que los ánimos no se caldeen, amigos- el comodoro pedía otra ronda- Como le digo a mi nieto Ozma, hay que tomar las cosas con calma en la vida. Si no, entonces si moriremos muy jóvenes.

-Es que, odio recordar todas esas tragedias; Aries, Nora, Ivanov, Shin...

-Shin Kudo, el piloto del VF-0 –Rick recordó sus pesadillas- ¿Jack, tú lo conociste?

Jack miró hacia el suelo

-Sí...

-También fue uno de mis alumnos –Levi miraba a Rick recordando el pasado- Aunque Roy fue su Sempai, yo lo perfeccioné.

-Porqué Roy nunca me habló de él en sus cartas?

-Quizás porque la historia de todos ellos fue algo trágica –Levi miraba ahora a Jack- Aries murió, Ivanov murió, Nora murió y Sara y Shin desaparecieron... Roy fue el único que sobrevivió de los pilotos que cayeron en esa isla, pero aún así no escapó de la maldición... Los que fueron atrapados por el campo magnético como Vince Grant, Jack y T.R. Edwards pudieron regresar hasta que luego encontraron a Fokker.

-Pero, ¿qué campo magnético?.. ¿De qué isla están hablando?

-La isla Mayan –respondió el ex mercenario.

-Nora e Ivanov tuvieron toda la culpa. Ellos metieron las narices donde no debían. Aún así no merecían ese final- Levi chasqueó los dientes.

-Roy me habló mucho de Ivanov, pero nunca de esa tal Nora Polyansky?

-Ivanov, líder del escuadrón experimental SVF-51 fue sempai de muchos, incluyendo a Roy y a T.R. Edwards... De hecho Edwards fue su alumno favorito una vez fue expulsado junto a Polyansky de la Liga de las Naciones Unidas. Se unieron entonces a la liga Anti unificación. Luego Ivanov llego a ser un mercenario tan temible como el mismo Enzra Spitz.

Al oír ese nombre, Jack tomó otro sorbo de cerveza mirando a Levi de reojo. Aún le pesaba recordar a su difunto y atroz mentor y padre adoptivo... Por su parte Rick observó a Jack; él recordaba aquella horrible historia entre Spitz y Logan Archer.

-Nora fue un caso horrible –añadió Jack sorpresivamente- Era una mujer muy inteligente, tranquila, honesta. Pero un día le sucedió una desgracia similar a la mía; perdió a su familia de la noche a la mañana... Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo para ella, Rick... Según supimos en el grupo de mercenarios de Bogeys rusos donde Nora llegó después, que ella no solo perdió a su familia.

-Qué mas le sucedió? –Rick frunció el ceño

-La información que manejo es que unos mal nacidos soldados de la Unificación la violaron, una y otra vez. He incluso la marcaron con una cicatriz en el pecho para que no olvidara aquel acto tan abominable del que fue víctima.

-Por Dios, pero qué horror! –Rick quedó pensativo- ¿Y ella acaso no los denunció?

-Por el contrario, eso hizo que ella se volviera una barrera. Solo confiaba en Ivanov... e Ivanov solo confiaba en ella. Él la amaba –Jack pedía otra cerveza- Era callada, tal como lo era Sara Nome, quien solo le confió sus más profundos secretos a Shin Kudo. Estoy seguro que Kudo llegó a conocer una verdad que nosotros nunca conocimos.

-Y qué me dices de Aries Turner? Fue una lástima su pérdida –Levi bostezó, cambiando radicalmente de tema- Cielos, a mí como me gustaba esa doctora. Pero como siempre, todas terminaban en la cama del maldito Fokker o de T.R.

-Roy cambió mucho después de su muerte –Rick recordó- Siéndoles sinceros, Roy no era un mujeriego.

-Qué?, jajajajajaja! –Jack, Levi y el comodoro rieron al unísono.

-Vamos, Rick... –Levi seguía riendo-... Roy no se debió llevar el apellido Fokker, sino "Fuck-Her".

-Jajajajaja!

-En serio, señores! Cuando vivíamos en California él era bastante tranquilo. Incluso no le conocí novia, aunque estando en el circo tuvo varias admiradoras. Luego, él se enamoró de Aries. Siempre me escribía sobre ella...Incluso planeaban casarse –Rick seguía recordando-... Sin embargo, luego de la muerte de ella, Roy cambió drásticamente; digamos que se tornó en el mujeriego que todos conocieron.

-Creo que tienes razón- Jack suspiró- Siempre hay una mujer en la vida que hace cambiar a un hombre.

-Igual que te sucedió a ti, ¿No Jack? –Levi le hacía señas a Daphne para que trajera otra ronda- Te enamoraste de esa niñita de papi y te auto regalaste miles de problemas.

-A veces el amor tiene un precio –respondió Rick

-Y cuál fue el tuyo, Hunter? ¿Dejar sola a la estrellita musical?

-Sven, estás muy impertinente –Jack respondió- Además de senil, los años te han puesto más bocón que una puta en celo.

-Digamos que siempre me ha gustado sacarle los trapos al aire a mis alumnos, jajaja!... A Jonathan Wolf lo jodí tanto que una vez casi me rompe la cara.

-A Fokker le hacía la vida imposible –añadió Lee

En ese momento llegó Daphne con una bandeja sobre la cual traía una gran cubeta llena de cervezas. Luego piso delante de Rick un shot de tequila con un poco de limón y sal.

-Tequila?... cielo, yo no pedí esto –le dijo Rick extrañado

-Ese shot es cortesía de las dos chicas que están en esa mesa –respondió Daphne señalando a las dos mujeres que anteriormente habían saludado a Rick. Una castaña de cabello corto y ojos verdes y una rubia con dos largas trenzas y un sobrero de vaquero.

-Oye, no están mal –dijo Archer- La de cabello corto se parece a Victoria Beckham.

Ellas saludaron a Rick de lejos. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, se tomó el shot de tequila y luego les envió un saludo militar. Ella también llevaron sus manos a la cien saludándolo militarmente.

-Y este es para ti, guapo –le dijo Daphne a Jack poniéndole otro shot en la mesa.

-Gracias, Gladys, además de bella eres detallista –dijo Jack alzando el shot y bebiéndolo de un tirón.

-Es Dahpne, no Gladys- dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

Rick casi escupe la cerveza, muerto de la risa por esa metida de pata.

-Oh, lo siento, cariño... ¿Crees que merezco castigo por esa imprudencia?

-Claro que lo mereces, tesoro...

Jack pasó su mano por detrás de Daphne y le tocó el trasero disimuladamente... Ella se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído.... Él también le respondió en voz baja al oído de ella. Anotó algo en un pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo entregó al ex mercenario antes de dar dos pasos en dirección nuevamente hacia la barra.

-Oye, pero qué rayos? –Levi apretó los puños- ¿Y yo qué?... ¿Qué me parta un rayo?

Daphne lo miró arqueando una ceja antes de volver a su puesto.

-¿Prefieres esperar una tormenta eléctrica, o que te conecte la rockola a tu trasero?

-Jajajajajaja! –rieron los otros.

-Muy graciosa. Algún día caerás, Daphne...

-Ya cállate, Sven! –dijo Jack...- A ella solo le falta barrer el local con tus calzones.

-¿Y ustedes dos que esperan para levantarse de esos asientos, llevar a esas mujeres calientes a un motel y hacerles el sexo hasta que griten?... –Levi los miró fijo- ¿Acaso ustedes, morones, no entienden que esas gatúbelas se les están insinuando?

-Eso es obvio –dijo Rick- Pero en mi caso solo deseo ser cortés.

-Yo estoy a dieta... por ahora... jajajaja! –Jack rió junto a Rick- Además, sin preservativos nunca lo hago.

-¡Par de maricas! –Levi volvía al ataque- Wolf y T.R. ya se las hubieran tirado como veinte veces.

-No sufras angustias ajenas... –Rick tomaba lo poco que le quedaba de su cerveza- Te puede dar un derrame.

-Eso sería horrendo para ti, Sven –Jack quiso sacar un cigarro, pero recordó que no podía fumar.

-Volviendo al tema del amor y las faldas... ¿Qué hubiera pasado, Archer, si tu odiado suegro, que Dios lo tenga en la gloria, no hubiera ido a esa reserva Cherokee y no los hubiera encontrado?

Jack suspiró. Miró la marca de la cerveza que sostenía pensando en el pasado y luego miró a Levi.

-No lo sé. Quizás ella y yo estaríamos... juntos.

-Es sobre la mujer con la que te casaste? –preguntó Rick- ¿Acaso fue Elizabeth?

-Si.

-Un matrimonio disparatado que duró como dos días. Rompiste el récord de Britney Spears, jajajajaj!- Levi bufó

-¿Y porqué tan poco? –preguntó el líder Skull

-Ella era menor de edad –agregó Levi-... y por supuesto no tenía la autorización del padre. Por consiguiente no era válido y ninguno de los dos locos tarados se había percatado de ello. El ex suegro le rompió el acta original en la cara. Debes agradecer que no te demandara por estupro.

-Ni por estupro, ni por estúpido!, jajajaja! –el comodoro Lee reía mirando la cara de pocos amigos de Jack.

-Tú y Roy –dijo Jack señalando a Sven-... fueron unos bocones al decirles dónde estábamos.

-Y qué querías? ¿Qué nuestros traseros rodaran?... ¡Tu suegrito nos acusó de cómplice y nos amenazó como si fuéramos dos rameras! La peor parte la llevó Fokker por haberte reclutado.

-Todo fue una patraña de ese viejo!... Nunca me quiso a mí, si no a aquel muñeco biónico de pacotilla.

-Por favor, Jack!... Roy debió molerte a golpes por esa estupidez y yo debí ayudarlo... ¡Tú y ella metieron la pata hasta el fondo!.... Si yo hubiera sido el padre de esa consentida malcriada la hubiera mandado a un monasterio etiope a hacer servicio comunitario para que dejara de ser tan rebelde.

-De veras hicieron esa locura? –Rick miró a Jack- La verdad es que no sé cómo reaccionaría si tuviera una hija y ésta se fugara para casarse a escondidas.

-Fue el impulso del amor –el ex mercenario sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos- Además, le gustó mi tatuaje.

-Debiste hacértelo en el culo! –le gritó Levi- Por tu culpa Fokker y yo recibimos amonestaciones verbales y escritas con copias al departamento de Recursos Humanos de las RDF. Todavía la tengo en mi expediente.

-Jajajaja!.. Eras lo menos que se merecían por soplones- Le dijo Jack con una carcajada.

-Cuanta pasión juvenil –añadió Lee- Siempre es bueno tener gratos recuerdos.

-Éramos muy jóvenes; nosotros no sabíamos que las leyes matrimoniales habían vuelto a ser las mismas de principio de siglo. Además, ¡esos papeles legales son idioteces! –Jack tomo otro trago de cerveza.

-Porqué lo dices? –preguntó Lee

-Ella y yo nos casamos también en ceremonia india Cherokee. Esa era más importante para mí. Es como un matrimonio por la iglesia. No se rompe. Es de por vida. Lo que llevas en el corazón es más importante que lo que se escribe en papeles.

-Jajajajajajaja! –Levi bufó- Jack, a otro perro con ese hueso. ¡No seas ridículo! Eso no existe.... ¿Acaso me quieres decir que esa consentida es tu esposa ante las tribus americanas? ¿Quiénes se suponen que eran tú y ella? ¿Danza con Lobos y Pocahontas? Jajajajaja!

-No le veo nada de malo... –Añadió el Brigadier Lee-...Son tradiciones ancestrales. Yo me casé por lo civil y por la religión Shinto. Mi esposa era japonesa y yo decidí complacerla con ese ritual.

-Entiendo eso. Pero el punto, Zackary, es que tu matrimonio civil fue válido, además el Shinto es una religión que aún profesa muchísima gente. En cambio estos dos no sabían ni a dónde estaban parados. Además, las tribus americanas están casi extintas, máxime después de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Digamos que son una especia en extinsión.

-Si Sangriento te oyera te partiría la cara- respondió el ex mercenario- Eres insoportable.

-Ese indio loco fue el que te metió todas esas idioteces en la mente, Archer. Te dije que te traería problemas. Siempre le faltó un tornillo. Quién sabe con qué tabaco mágico de drogó... Siempre les gustó volar bastante alto a ustedes dos.

-No digas idioteces, Sven... –el ex mercenario no le paró bola.

-En fin, ¡Hip!... –Levi continuó-... La cuestión es que la mayoría de los pilotos de combates que he conocido se han complicado su vida por amor... Fokker, Kudo, Ivanov, Archer, Edwards, Wolf, Justin Bernard, hasta tú Rick... Las mujeres son destructivas... Por eso yo sigo, seguiré y moriré soltero.

-Mejor así –le dijo Rick-... Creo que ninguna mujer te aguantaría...

-Y porqué no? –Levi frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el cabello canoso- Soy encantador...

-Si... –agregó Lee-... Eres tan encantador como una gonorrea.

-Jajajajaja! –se burlaron los demás.

-Idiotas!

Lee alzó la mano y pidió la cuenta. Al rato Daphne llegó a la mesa haciendo dos cosas, portando una pequeña factura y coqueteando con Jack.

-Esta es la cuenta –dijo ella poniendo el papel en la mesa y mirando provocadoramente al ex mercenario.

-Nena, estoy bastante tomado; necesito ayuda para ir a casa –le dijo Levi- Quisieras acompañarme? Así verificas que llegue bien y meta con sincronía la llave en la cerradura, jajajajajaja!

-Sven, esa labia es muy barata- Le dijo Rick

-No te preocupes, capitán –Daphne cruzó los brazos- Soy inmune a ese cuatrerismo verbal. Además, no me gustan los viejos verdes. El olor a tumba me pone frígida.

-Jajajajajajaja!–rieron los otros al unísono al escuchar ese desplante.

-En cambio... –ella fue hacia Jack y pasó sus dedos entre las hebras rebeldes del cabello azabache de él-... Me gustan muchos los hombres guapos, altos, sexys, de ojos ámbares y que son solteros.

-Ten cuidado, preciosa... –dijo Levi-... Ese pendejo está casado por las leyes de "Toro Sentado" y John Wayne.

-Jajajajajajaja!

-Eso es cierto, capitán Archer?

-De mi parte sí... –El sonrió-... Y espero que ella aún me considere así.

-Ja! ¿Después de todos los años del mundo?... –Levi gruñó-... ¡Qué iluso eres!

Unos minutos más tardes Jack y Rick se marcharon. Iban a ser las dos de la mañana. Caminaron varias cuadras y llegaron hasta donde estaba el carro. Rick tomó el volante. En el caminó siguieron conversando sobre la encrucijada de Ivanov y Kudo. Un tema que para ellos se había convertido en algo personal.

El Comodoro Lee y el Mayor Levi se quedaron unos minutos más. Fuera del local fumando unos cigarros antes de tomar sus carros. Al día siguiente debían viajar a primera hora hacia al cuadrante del norte de Asia.

-Esos dos hombres son excelentes pilotos –dijo Levi- Estoy seguro que donde esté ese idiota de Fokker debe estar muy orgulloso de ellos.

-Claro que sí!... Son como los tigres asiáticos, van creciendo vertiginosamente hasta sobrepasar los límites.

-Ya cumplí mi misión en Denver; espero que cuando los vuelva a ver sea en este mismo planeta.

-Dudo que los vuelvas a ver aquí. A menos que vayas a Macross antes de que partan hacia los confines.

-Incluso allá les patearé el trasero de ser necesario. Archer siempre ha sido un cabeza hueca cuando se trata de su amorcito, Elizabeth Hayes –dijo Levi.

-¿Elizabeth Hayes? –el comodoro frunció el ceño y pensó un poco- Oye, Sven ¿Elizabeth Hayes no es la hija del difunto almirante Hayes?

-Sí, esa misma altanera y malcriada de siempre.

-Claro, la capitana que comandará el SDF-3... No me digas que ella fue la que se casó con Archer.

-Sí... –Levi prendió un cigarrillo- Eran dos inmaduros descerebrados.

-¿Pero yo tengo entendido que ella se había casado con el líder del escuadrón Skull?

-En verdad?

-Así es... –El Comodoro se rascaba la cabeza-... ¿Entonces ella es la viuda de Roy Fokker?... ¿Cómo estuvo casada con Fokker y Archer en la misma época?

-Estás loco!... Nunca supe que Fokker se casara. Además, la novia que le conocí antes de que muriera era la teniente Claudia Grant, la hermana de Vince.

-No estoy loco! Recuerdo haberlo leído en el periódico sobre ese matrimonio, hace como año y medio aproximadamente.

-Eso no puede ser... Fokker murió hace casi cuatro años atrás.

-¿Entonces con qué líder Skull se casó la hija de Hayes?

-El que siguió a Fokker fue... –Levi hizo un recordéis.... Rick Hunter.

-Pero eso quiere decir que....

-MIARDA! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

A la mañana siguiente los ánimos estaban caldeados en ciudad Macross. El Pastor Conrad Wilburn y_ Los Fieles_ se aglutinaron con pancartas y consignas cerca de la entrada del Edificio de Sesiones de la GTU y el Concilio Plenipotenciario de las REF.

Para colmo de males, todos los medios de la ciudad cubrían dichos sucesos... Wilburn se había subido a una especia de podium especial desde donde hablaba a toda boca por medio de un altoparlante.

-_No podemos permitir, señoras y señores, ciudadanos de Macross, que los asesinos, las bestias, los hijos de Lucifer se apoderen de nuestras fuerzas... Exigimos firmemente al Concilio de las REF y a las GTU que desistan de postular a un asesino como Jack Archer, mercenario de la peor calaña, como capitán de uno de los escuadrones de las REF. Archer incluso mató a mi sobrino Steve Wilburn cuando servía a los Jolly Rogers, mientras Archer le lamía las botas a esos perros rusos que tanto daño hicieron en la guerra global...! No al escuadrón Lobo!_

-¡No a lo Lobos! ¡No a los Lobos! ¡No a los Lobos! –gritaba la multitud con pancartas.

Adentro, el capitán Global y los demás debían aguantarse los terribles discursos de Maistroff, Morán, y Leonard, quienes no tenían voto, pero sí tenían voz dentro de la reunión.

-Aun desconozco que se pretende al postular a un monstruo sanguinario como Jack Archer como capitán del Escuadrón Lobo... –Maistroff, experto en actuaciones hipócritas, levantó sus manos al cielo y puso cara de mártir.

Global frunció el ceño y Lang lo miraba hastiado

-Si nuestro glorioso Supremo Almirante, Sir Donald Ryan George Hayes Grandchester, que Dios lo tenga en la gloria, estuviera aquí presente, se indignaría con semejante aberración!... En estos momentos debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por una decisión tan imprudente y descabellada!... Siento mis vellos erizarse por la presencia inquietante del extinto Supremo Almirante Hayes, quien clama desde la tumba que un rotundo ¡NO para Jack Archer!

-General Maistroff –Global lo miró- Le pido encarecidamente que vaya al punto y se abstenga de citar a personajes del más allá o sus conductas paranormales, ya que no vienen al caso. Así que por favor, dé ejemplos concretos que apoyen y sustente su postura.

-Por supuesto, Supremo Almirante... –Maistroff sacó un folder con las hojas de vidas de los componentes del antiguo escuadrón Valion, mismo que le había hecho llegar Sue Graham a través de la información que Sukova le facilitara a ella

Ahora fue el turno de Wyatt Patty Morán, quien tomó los expedientes que Maistroff le proporcionaba.

-Miren nada más la clase de "joyas" que pretende traer Jack Archer: César Best, alias "Sangriento" de 31 años, un indio Cherokee asesino de dos guardabosques reservistas, el sobre nombre lo dice todo.... Patrick Elkins, alias "Sunshine", un chico de 20 años, arrestado en varias ocasiones por consumo y venta de drogas.... Además, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Danka Dementiev, de 32 años, llamado "el Demente", un Bogey ruso esbirro de la KGB.... Josué "Xé Pequeño" Silva de 30 años, proveniente de las horribles favelas brasileñas, purgó cinco años de cárcel por homicidio, entre muchos otros crímenes y salió por razones dudosas....

Morán caminaba de un lado a otro con semblante duro

-Pero eso no es todo!... Jasón y Jhonny Valdéz de 26 y 28 años, les dicen "los hijos del trueno", imagínense, como si fueran discípulos de Cristo! Pertenecieron al grupo terrorista ETA de España siendo unos adolescentes... El japonés Masato Kaneshiro, de 23 años acusado de ser un hacker por atacar cibernéticamente las computadoras de las RDF de su país, además de pertenecer durante un tiempo a los temibles Defoliator.... Red Cassidy de 24 años, este tipo fue un mercenario que estuvo preso en Tijuana México por contrabando de armas blancas.... Daryl Taylor de 30 años, franco tirador que se vendían al mejor postor, asesino sin ninguna clase de remordimiento... y Luna Vilanova de 28 años, otrora fue una corrupta agente encubierta de la policía italiana.

-Y si nos vamos a Jack Archer la historia es tan horrenda que hasta me da miedo contarla completa –decía Maistroff abriendo otra carpeta –Asesino desde adolescente, mercenario desde los 14 años, francotirador para el ejército Iraquí. Ha trabajado como Bogey Ruso matando más de un centenar de hombres de los escuadrones del ejército de la Tierra Unida durante el ocaso y la post guerra Global. Imagínense que este tipo en su avión caza, dibujaba unos círculos con unas rayas, indicando la cantidad de Jolly Rogers que había eliminado.

-Pero qué clase de sujetos son esos, almirante Global? –Leonard se paró indignado gritando aquella expresión- No sé como ese comandante Fokker pudo reclutar a un tipo como Archer!

-General Leonard, le exijo respeto para la memoria del comandante Roy Fokker! –Claudia se levantó indignada y miró a Leonard con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo hago una pregunta, comandante Grant!

-Pues su pregunta está fuera de lugar, general Leonard... –el viejo Brigadier General Reihardt tomó la palabra-... El extinto comandante Roy Fokker ha sido el orgullo de nuestras Fuerzas Robotech y dio su vida por nosotros. Hizo un trabajo de reclutamiento sin precedente, ingresando a los mejores pilotos de combate. Sus decisiones fueren precisas y certeras, así que todo comentario que haga hacia el comandante Fokker, le sugiero que lo haga sin ningún tipo de doble sentido.

-Pero volviendo al asunto que nos compete, estos hombres no son lo que queremos en las REF, señoras y señores! –Morán aulló más atrás dando un manotazo a la mesa... –¡Y el peor de todo es el mismísimo Jack Archer!... ¡Un mercenario de la peor calaña que le apodan el "gigante asesino", que ha sido un sanguinario desde que era un niño!... Pero cómo no serlo si fue criado por un traidor desertor como lo fue el capitán Enzra Spitz, ese mismo que realizó varios atentados contra la GTU en diferentes periodos.

-No estamos aquí para enjuiciar a Spitz, senador Morán, así que limítese a los hechos- Decía Motokoff- ...Spitz está muerto. Además, todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo fue quien asesinó a los padres de Archer, y el muy degenerado luego lo crió como su propio hijo. Para ese entonces era un menor y no tenía la culpa.

-Pero qué hay sobre la muerte de Steve Wilburn? –gritaba Leonard

-Basta de tonterías! –Lang se interpuso- ¿De cuando acá tenemos que aceptar a monjas y otras hermanas de la caridad en la armada?... Hemos vivido en tiempos de guerra desde que antes que la canas empezaran a asomar por mi cabello. En la guerra unos viven y otros mueren. La GTU hizo un acuerdo con Archer y su pasado fue enterrado. Cometió un error en Sidney y lo pagó por dos años. No hay crucificarlo, sino usar sus habilidades para nuestro bien.

-Estos hombres son excelente pilotos de combates que han expuesto su vida por todos nosotros. Todos hemos tenido un pasado, señores –Max tomó la palabra- Nadie es perfecto. Ellos se reivindicaron hace mucho tiempo y ahora están dispuestos a dar sus vidas para salvaguardar a civiles inocentes!.. Además, el hecho de que haya sido un mercenario no es para crucificarlo. El capitán Edwards también lo fue ¿Porqué no lo enjuician igual?... Dígame, senador Morán, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Edwards y Archer?

Morán miró a Max como quién mira a un tiburón asustado... Longchamps se limpió el sudor de la sien con su pañuelo.

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo Obstat mirando fríamente a Leonard- Además, viéndolo fríamente, estoy seguro que Archer hará añicos a muchos de nuestros enemigos.

-Usted, Obstat, solo habla así por llevarnos la contraria –Leonard saltó- pero no se ha puesto a analizar las hojas de vida de estos hombres, sobre todo de Archer... Ese mercenario jamás será mejor que nuestra propuesta, el capitán Norman Juneau.

-Jajajajajaja! –Caruthers, famoso por sus comentarios imprudentes, informales y jocosos, reía aparatosamente sorprendiendo a todos-... Me va a disculpar, general Leonard, pero la comparación es sencillamente descabellada. Sé perfectamente quién es Jack Archer y lo terrible que ha sido... pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que es el mejor piloto de combate que he visto en mi vida.... ¡Juneau no le llega ni a los talones! Claro que puede servir para limpiarle las botas a Archer.

Algunas risas en voz baja no se hicieron esperar

-Pero cómo se atreve! –Leonard apretó los puños- ¡Es usted un irrespetuoso!

-Digo lo que pienso!... Y esa es la realidad aunque usted no la quiera aceptar.

_-Dios mío, creo que a Lisa le dará un ataque cuando sepa que todo esto se trata de Jack_ –pensaba calladamente Claudia desde su respectivo puesto.

Un bullicio se formó dentro de la reunión... Todos querían hablar a la vez... Global seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Quitó su gorra y secó el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de seda. Sabía que alguien había alborotado la colmena y estaba casi seguro que había sido Edwards.

-No a los Lobos!, ¡Fuera Archer!, ¡No los queremos aquí! –afuera, Los Fieles, liderados por Wilburn continuaban con sus consignas y demás alborotos que alimentaban el morbo de la prensa local. Los de las Tragedias Recurrentes de manera clandestina habían traído con ellos un arsenal de bombas lacrimógenas y cocteles molotov caseros de bajo impacto para contrarrestar a la tropa de choque que se había apersonado al área.

-_Nos encontramos en las escalinatas el edificio principal del Concilio Plenipotenciario de las REF quien reunidos con los altos mandos de la GTU, discuten el ingreso del polémico capitán Jack Archer y otras unidades a las REF... _–La periodista Kaherine Hyson daba la noticia en vivo

-... _El pastor Conrad Wilburn y su grupo denominado "Los Fieles" exigen que Archer y su antiguo escuadrón Valion, no sean considerados para conformar el futuro Wolf Squadron, que al igual que el Índigo, debieron conformarse hace diez años atrás junto al Skull, Angel, Delta, Alpha y Ghost... Wilburn acusa a Archer y sus hombres de asesinos despiadados. Cabe destacar que el capitán Jack Archer anteriormente fue un mercenario, sin embargo, lleva más de una década de pertenecer a las RDF donde ha puesto en riesgo su vida para salvaguardar la de muchísimos civiles... Soy Katherine Hyson y los invito a que continúen con nosotros._

-Corte! –dijo el camarógrafo.

-Bien, Freddy estoy segura que en ese ángulo salí mejor –un asistente le retocaba el maquillaje a Hyson mientras hablaba con su camarógrafo- Debemos continuar aquí por si llega Archer o el capitán Hunter.

-Oye, porque tuviste que agregar esa estúpida frase al final? –Sue había estado cerca de su archirrival de noticias-_ "Arriesgó su vida para salvaguardar civiles"... ¿_Acaso no sabes que Archer es un asesino?

-Mira, Sue... –Katherine cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja- En primer lugar no eres quién para meterte en mis notas periodísticas, yo hablo lo que me da la gana!.... En segundo lugar, conozco a Jack Archer, sé quién es y para tu información me cae muy bien...

-Ah... ya entiendo –Sue sonrió cínicamente- No me digas que fuiste amante de Archer. Es muy bien parecido y además de asesino tiene fama de mujeriego.

-... Y en tercer lugar –Katherine la interrumpió-...¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que pretendes manipular la opinión pública? Pero ninguno de los compañeros del Gremio te ha parado bola porque todos sabemos quién maneja tus hilos!... Y no, no me he acostado con Archer, como han hecho otras con cierto capitán cara cortada...

-A qué te refieres, idiota?

-El que dice lo que no debe, encuentra lo que no quiere, Sue... Aquí la idiota siempre haz sido tú; todo mundo sabe que eres la perra faldera del capitán Edwards... Y ahora, con permiso, ver tu cara me da ganas de vomitar... –Katherine se alejó de allí con su séquito, rumbo a otro punto del lugar.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Una hora atrás, Lisa había llegado desde el Satélite Fábrica a Base Macross junto a Helena, Vince Grant, unos científicos, T.R. Edwards y Gregg Benson. En el trayecto notó a T.R. muy extraño, inquieto y meditabundo, pero no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto, ni siquiera con Helena.

Al momento del arribo, se había encontrado coincidencialmente con Wolf, Tanner y los demás, que en esos momentos despegaban hacia la Misión de Guyana, ya que la misma se había retrasado unos días por ordenes del Brigadier Di Pascuale debido al operativo de profilaxis en el amazonas.

Aquello había sido ocasionado por la reproducción de un mosquito utilizado como arma letal zentraedi contra los humanos, plan orquestado por Skarde y ejecutado por la zentraedi Scavenger del Amazonas, Seloy Deparra, la secreta y supuesta amante de Leonard.

La gran delegación era encabezada por Jonathan Wolf junto a sus Alphas y Aaron y los Delta despegarían seguidamente, para luego escoltar a los S.S. New Nimitz y Kenosha II, los cuales transportaban la artillería pesada con los Destroids.

Más atrás, la nave _Dynamo_, que llevaba a los técnicos y al resto de los operadores de dichos Destroids se preparaba para partir. Allí a lo lejos pudo ver a Kevin Van Corenland, Jimmy Harlow, Tony Lucca, Seahawk, Raven y Hammer, caminando entre aquellos Destroids, quienes los recibían con rechiflas y carcajadas, mientras éstos seis les respondían con gestos obscenos. Para los seis pilotos era más que una humillación viajar en esa nave y eso molestaba a los operadores.

_-Bueno, creo que eso hará que la próxima vez piensen dos veces antes de empezar una trifulca_ –dijo Lisa en su pensamiento mientras esperaba la limosina que la conduciría a su casa.

También pudo ver a Lynn Minmei junto a Janice y el pequeño ahijado de Emil Lang, Scott Bernard quienes caminaban hacia la limosina de la cantante... y a un costado, vio alejarse a la distancia al carro de Ryu Dyson. Ella supuso que Minmei había ido a la base a despedirse de Wolf, y Ryu a hacer lo propio con Kylie. A Lisa le alegraba que por fin Ryu y Kylie se formalizaran como pareja.

Una vez llegó se dirigió hacia su casa, tomó un baño y se abalanzó a cargar a bebé Roy y comer algo.

-Mild, ¿cómo se ha portado este bebé precioso?

-Muy bien, como siempre.

-Creo que pronto le saldrá su primer diente –Lisa tocaba cuidadosamente la encía del bebé.

-Señora Lisa, la comandante Grant la ha llamado varias veces.

-Claudia?... Qué raro. ¿Habrá pasado algo en la reunión de las REF con la GTU?

-Ella dice que ha intentado llamarla a su celular pero sonaba apagado.

-Es que se me descargó; el bendito cargador se me quedó aquí en casa. Por favor, Mild, haz algo por esta mujer y ponlo a cargar. El dichoso aparato está sobre la cama.

-Enseguida.

-La llamaré más tarde. A esta hora deben estar sesionando –Lisa le dio un beso al bebé-...¿Rick no ha llamado?

-El capitán llamó anoche para preguntar por el bebé. También me preguntó si usted había llamado.

Lisa se tendió a lo largo del sillón mientras cargaba a bebé Roy. Luego, tomó el control y encendió el televisor. Quiso poner las noticias, pero se decidió por un canal infantil para que el niño se divirtiera con un programa de _Barney._

Después de un tiempo, cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida, escuchó timbre de su casa.

-Lisa! –Helena, vestida de civil se presentaba ante ella con un semblante pálido.

-Helena, pasa... ¿qué te sucede?... Luces extraña.

La pelirroja entró y caminó por la sala entrelazando sus dedos.

-Lisa, no haz visto las noticias locales?

-No, quise ponerle un programa infantil Roy... ¿qué sucedió?

-Es sobre la escogencia de los nuevos escuadrones de las RDF. Se ha formado un gran conflicto.

-Qué?... ¿Pero porqué? –Lisa le daba a Mildred al niño para ella conversar mejor con Helena.

-El pastor Conrad Wilburn junto a Los Fieles organizaron una horrible protesta contra la propuesta del capitán Global. El pastor también había logrado aglutinar a otros grupos religiosos y sectas ultra conservadoras a su causa. Están furiosos, han lanzado piedras y hasta bombas caseras a los policías.

Lisa tomaba el control y ponía el canal 13 de las noticias vespertinas de Katherine Hyson. Allí podía ver la filmación de la gente aglutinada protestando frente al cordón de seguridad que había puesto la policía. Igualmente se notaba la presencia de agentes anti disturbios armados hasta los dientes... Luego, unas imágenes de Global, el viejo Reinhardt, Claudia, Stinson, Caruthers, Maistroff y Leonard entre otros...

-Pero porqué tanto alboroto por una propuesta y un pliegue de peticiones?

-Lisa, ¿Rick no te ha dicho a quién fue a buscar a Australia?... Imagino que él fue a buscar al piloto que es la propuesta del Almirante Global y el Dr. Lang

-Así es... Y bueno, la verdad es que no me dijo quién era...–Lisa la miró fijo-... Sinceramente yo no le tomé importancia a eso... ¿Porqué?... Helena, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lisa... –La pelirroja bajo la mirada.

-Helena, habla de una buena vez!... ¿Quién es ese piloto?

-Ese piloto...

-Por favor, habla!

-Ese piloto... es Jack...

Lisa no supo qué responder; sencillamente quedó muda por la impresión. Su semblante se puso tan pálido como el de Helena. Sintió que le faltaba el aliento y que de pronto quedaba sin fuerzas.

-Ahhh?... –Ella a duras penas logró sentarse... Miles de imágenes pasaron como un tornado por su mente.

-Lisa, Rick ha estado todo este tiempo con Jack... Él lo fue a buscar, y creo que en estos momentos están arribando a Base Macross.

-Dios...

-Veo que la noticia te impactó tanto como a mí.

-¿Rick con Jack?... No, no puede ser... tiene que ser una broma...

-No, no lo es. Claudia me llamó para que te avisara... Lisa, ella está más que segura que Jack te buscará.

Lisa comenzó a respirar agitadamente. De solo pensar en las cosas que Rick y Jack pudieron hablar. Jack era muy violento y Rick muy impulsivo. Para esta alturas él debía saber que estaba casada con Rick... ¿Acaso Rick ya sabría que había tenido una relación con Jack en el pasado?

-Liz, ¿te sientes bien?

Lisa se levantó como un cohete del sillón y buscó el celular, que aún estaba cargándose. Intentó varias veces llamar a Rick, pero su celular estaba apagado.

-Maldición! –dijo molesta mientras volvía a la sala-... ¡No puede ser que no logre comunicarme con Rick!

-Qué vas a hacer ahora?... ¿Crees que Jack te busque?

-No lo sé!... No lo ha hecho durante dos años, ¿porqué precisamente ahora?... Además, quizá este casado y venga con su esposa o novia, o ¡qué se yo!

-Amiga, hay algo que debes saber.

-Acaso hay algo más?

-Jack nunca desertó de las RDF, Sukova te mintió –Helena se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-... Él estuvo estos dos años en la cárcel.

-Queeeeé?... ¿Pero cómo ha sido posible todo esto?

-Claudia lo supo porque Maistrof habló sobre eso cuando se refirió al expediente de Jack en la reunión. Pero el informe que tiene del Dr. Lang indica que Sukova y Donovan le tendieron una trampa por problemas personales, tanto a él como a varios de los antiguos Valions, con el fin de desarticular ese escuadrón.

-Santo cielo... no puede ser...

-Lisa, es por eso que Jack no te buscó en dos años –Helena seguía llorando mientras tocaba los hombros de Lisa-.... No fue porque no quiso, sino porque no pudo hacerlo... Por eso Claudia está más que segura que él vendrá... por ti...

-No-no-no! –Lisa caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala- En estos momentos el debe saber que Rick es mi esposo!

-Crees que eso lo detendrá?... Tú lo conoces.

-Dios, que voy a hacer?... ¡Esto no puede salirse de control –Lisa empezó a sudar frío

-Amiga, ¿nunca le contaste a Rick sobre Jack?

-No

-Cómo?... y ¿porqué no lo hiciste?

-Para qué?... Simplemente lo bloqueé de mi mente... No quise saber más de él ni de todas las horribles situaciones que tuve que enfrentar con mi padre y con Karl por mi propia estupidez...

-Oh, rayos... ahora entiendo... ¿Pero crees que Rick se molestará?

-No lo sé! –Lisa pasó sus manos por su rostro-... Tú no lo conoces, amiga, Rick suele ser sumamente terrible cuando se enfada por algo que me afecte directamente... Tiene un temperamento bastante caliente y a veces es difícil de apaciguar.

-Cielos, qué situación esta.

-Helena, ¿por que lloras?

-No, no es nada –la pelirroja limpio sus últimas lágrimas- Es solo que me da tristeza por Jack. Ha pasado tantos obstáculos.

-Helena.

-Oh... Vamos, Lisa, tú sabes que el nunca me amó; ni a mí, ni a Izzy, ni a ninguna otra... Trató de hacerlo, pero no pudo. Creo que ese tatuaje con tu nombre realmente le caló profundo.

-Amiga, no te pongas así. Piensa en Gunther y lo triste que se sentiría si supiera que aún amas a otro hombre.

-Lisa, ¿qué harás?

-Bueno, en estos momentos debo alistarme para ir a Terranova. Claudia de seguro irá hacia allá con el reporte de lo sucedido. Soy miembro del Concilio y debo estar al tanto. Pensé en ir más tarde, pero será mejor que me vaya desde ya.

-No me refería a eso, si no a Jack...

-Sobre eso... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo espero que Claudia esté equivocada y que Jack solo haya venido para cumplir su deber como capitán... Yo estoy casada, Rick es mi esposo y lo amo...-ella miró hacia el cuarto del bebé-... Para Jack y para mí ya es demasiado tarde... El pasado es solo eso.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Ese viernes nublado, frente a la mirada de los oficiales, pilotos y demás miembros, la delegación proveniente de Australia había llegado unos minutos antes a la Base de Macross. Sus Varitech fueron entrando uno a uno en el hangar destinado al Escuadrón Lobo.

En ausencia de Max Sterling debido por ser el suplente de Rick ante las REF y el GTU, la primera teniente Izzy Randal, junto a Eugene Blavastski, debía hacer el protocolo correspondiente. Sin embargo, por razones obvias, Izzy se encontró repentinamente indispuesta. Ella aún no podía lidiar con Archer ni con sus antiguos compañeros de combate y menos si Michael Oats se encontraba presente para fastidiarla.

-Izzy, no puedes huir de Archer ni de ellos –le decía Blavastski mientras caminaban por el pasillo- Max se pondrá furioso al saber que te fuiste, además, nos tocará trabajar juntos. Tarde o temprano te los vas a encontrar.

-Se que me los encontraré –Izzy hacía un alto- ¡Pero no pensé que esto sucediera así! ¡Max dabió decirme de quién se trataba! ¡Solo quiero asimilar esta noticia!

-Dudo que Max lo supiera, eso era algo muy confidencial. Por otro lado tanto tú como Hiro deben establecer relaciones laborales con sus ex compañeros.

-Debo tomar un día para pensar en lo que haré cuando vea a Jack... Necesito tanto hablar con Miriya... Por favor, Eugene, ¡entiéndeme!

-Está bien!... Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero luego no pagaré tus platos rotos. Por esta vez haré el protocolo por ti, pero debes avisarle a Max... Recuerda que el deber siempre debe estar por encima de los problemas personales.

-Lo sé. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Llamaré inmediatamente a Max.

Luego de aquellos protocolos, en los cuales también participaron varios otros oficiales, la delegación recién arribada fue trasladada al área de la cafetería... Más tarde recibirían a la comandante Moira Flynn y compañía limitada para ubicarlos en sus respectivas viviendas.

-Este es el modo de esos idiotas de recibirnos?... ¿Con pancartas que dicen "largo de aquí"? –preguntaba Daryl Taylor bastante molesto mirando las noticias por el televisor desde la gran cafetería de la base Macross.

-Ese Wilburn es un pendejo, venimos a protegerle el culo a él, a sus Fieles y a los demás y mira todo el espectáculo que hace –decía Jasón Valdez mientras degustaba su almuerzo-... ¡Es patético!

-Jack, no deseamos regresar a Australia! –decía Cassidy molesto- ¡Si eso sucede preferimos salirnos de las RDF y quedarnos a aquí en Macross buscando trabajo como simples civiles del montón!

-Chicos, ya Rick nos explicó que Wilburn armó un show para tener protagonismo –Jack almorzaba junto a Sangriento, Xé y Sunshine-... No le paren bola a esos mequetrefes que solo son una minoría. El almirante Global tiene todo bajo control.

-Así es –dijo Miriya colgando su celular mientras llegaba a la mesa con una bandeja y bastante contenta-...Max me acaba de informar por celular que el Concilio y las GTU aprobaron por mayoría la conformación de los dos escuadrones y ratificaron a Jack como nuevo capitán del escuadrón Lobo y a ustedes como nuevos miembros.

-Bravooooo! –Un escándalo y aplausos se escucharon en la cafetería vitoreando a Jack como nuevo capitán.

-Mir, ¿dónde está Rick? –pensé que almorzaría con nosotros preguntó el nuevo líder Lobo.

-A esta hora debe estar en camino a reunirse con Global en las oficinas del GTU. Debe rendirle el informe de lo acaecido en Australia, además que como Comandante en Jefe de las RDF es quien debe recibir tus credenciales y las de los chicos para luego entregárselas a ustedes.

.

Luego de un rato la comandante Moira Flint junto a Charly, Daisy y Yinmar junto a dos escoltas entraban al área de la cafetería, en dirección a la mesa de Jack.

-Mira, Charly, según la foto, estoy segura que ese es Archer –decía Daisy en voz baja.

-Es más guapo en persona... –decía el afeminado con disimulo pero bastante contento-.. Y mira a todos esos hombres... ¡Ay, pero que divinos todos!... El ambiente huele a fragancia de "Cologne pour homme"...

-Quítense los dos! –Yinmar los hacía a un lado y se ponía al frente de ambos mientras seguían caminando- ¡No me dejan ver a los prospectos, jejeje!

-Capitán Archer, bienvenido a base Macross, es un placer volverlo a ver –indicó Moira con un saludo impecable- Para nosotros es un honor tenerlo aquí, tanto a usted como sus soldados.

-Comandante Flint –Jack se levantó más rápido que el trueno- El placer es nuestro.

-Me acompañan el teniente Charles McKinnon y las sargentos Daisy Monroe y Lung Yinmar.

En otra de las mesas cercanas a aquella se hablaban algunos comentarios.

-Oye, esas dos sargentitas no están nada mal- decía Cassidy a Taylor.

-Sí, parece que empezamos con el pie derecho, jejejeje.

-Porqué no mejor cierran la boca y se concentran en la misión –decía Danka a los otros dos mientras le daba algo parecido a una papilla a su pequeño hijo Viktor.

Luego de un rato, Charly subió a hacerse cargo del puente de la base, mientras Yinmar y Daisy junto a los dos escoltas se subían a un bus de las RDF con los diez integrantes del nuevo escuadrón Lobo y partían hacia el barrio militar, ya que se les había asignado sus respectivas casas.

Mientras, Moira misma transportaba a Jack en su propio Jeep hacia el mismo lugar.

-Jack, de veras que me agrada verte de nuevo en las RDF –le decía la pelinegra mientras conducía-... Sabes que me traes muchos recuerdos de Roy...

-Fueron buenos tiempos.

-Y dime, capitán, ya te casaste?

-Aún no.

-Yo estoy en "veremos"... Sabes que después de ese mujeriego incorregible no he querido formalizar con nadie. Quedé tan traumada de esa relación que preferí no tomar nada en serio.

-Pero no debieras, amiga. Eres joven y estoy segura que pudieras hacer feliz a cualquier hombre.

-Bueno, te confieso que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero no es nada formal aún... Se llama Raúl Forsythe.

-Es piloto?

-No, es de los "bandos estrategas", como le dicen ustedes a los que no son de su equipo.

-Sé que te irá bien...

-Mira, Jack, ya llegamos. Esta será tu residencia... La número 251.

Moira y Jack bajaron. Ella sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-Ten, esta es tu llave –dijo ella entregándosela- Y esta será tu casa hasta que partamos hacia el espacio. Se calcula que en al menos año y medio a dos años.

-Tiempo prudencial –dijo poniendo su morral en el sillón.

Como te habrás dado cuenta viendo las otras casas a tu alrededor no son muy grandes porque a cada uno se le entrega una vivienda en particular, pero tienen lo necesario para que estén cómodos. Sin embargo, la casa de los capitanes suele ser un poco más grande que las del resto. Esta tiene dos cuartos.... Por tu rango se te entrega completamente amoblada, con centro de entretenimiento y con línea blanca...

-Ya conocía estas casas. La última vez que estuve en este barrio fue hace casi tres años... Aunque ahora vienen mejor equipadas –Jack sintió un poco de nostalgia-... Roy aún vivía para esas épocas.

-Jack... esta era la casa de Roy –dijo Moira mirando hacia una de las paredes-... Fue su vivienda hasta que, ya sabes, se mudó con Claudia Grant.

-De veras lo fue? –Jack se sorprendió gratamente- ¿Y a qué se debe la coincidencia?

-Yo soy quien asigna las casas y quise que esta te fuera asignada a ti. El capitán Hunter estuvo de acuerdo...

-Ya veo...

-Durante mucho tiempo esta casa se mantuvo cerrada, es decir, todas las casas de estas zonas fueron reconstruidas luego de los grandes ataques zentraedis ya que fueron las más desvastadas. Pero esta en particular no se había vuelto a abrir hasta ahora.

-Porqué?

-Esta casa primero fue de Roy, y cuando él se mudó con Claudia pasó a ser de Rick Hunter, quien la habitó por más de dos años hasta ese día del ataque navideño de Khyron.

-Vaya, entonces esta es una casa como de la familia, jajaja!

Moira rió con él. Luego recordó algo importante.

-Quiero que vengas a ver algo en la cochera... ¡Sígueme!

Jack siguió a Moira, ella abrió la puerta y Jack quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver una moto Kawazaki Ninja en color negro, bastante parecida a la que tuvo hace años atrás y que le había sido confiscada por Sukova en Australia.

-Es tuya.

-Por favor, Moira, dime que no estoy soñando- Los ojos del ex mercenario brillaban como dos estrellas mientras se agachaba para apreciar de cerca semejante máquina- Te odiaré por el resto de tu vida si me estás jugando una broma.

-Es un regalo del Dr. Emil Lang para ti, cariño... El piensa que las RDF te la debe ya que se enteró que Sukova te confiscó la que tenías.

-Entonces Lang también me debe una casa en Milán y otra en Dublín... Esas propiedades también me las confiscó ese hijo de perra.

-No necesitarás esas casas cuando partamos, Jack.

-Moira, sé perfectamente que Lang no es Santa Klaus, así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Moira cruzó los brazos y sonrió

-Él manda a decirte que esta moto es tuya siempre y cuando seas el soldado de prueba de los nuevos prototipos que se crearán dentro de un tiempo, llamados "Ciclones", una especie de motos con propiedades de transformarse en armadura de guerra con capacidad de volar y atacar al enemigo. Aún se está trabajando en los diseños.

-Ciclones?... –Jack pensó por unos segundos mientras pasaba su mano por todas las partes de la impresionante moto- ¿Dónde he escuchado esa palabra antes?

-Es extraño. Son expedientes Top Secrets...

-Aún así me suena familiar ese término.

-Entonces, ¿qué le digo?

-Dile sí... –Jack no seguía fascinado con aquella moto de color negra con rayas plateadas. Hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por tenerla- No sé que sean esas cosas, pero por nada del mundo dejaré que esta Kawasaki se me vaya de las manos.... Además, si se trata de motos, allí estaré.

-Estás son las llaves –Moira se la entregaba-... El Dr. Lang te espera el lunes al mediodía en la unidad científica de la Base...

-Allí estaré

-¡Ah! y el tanque está lleno.

-Alguien más participará de dichas pruebas?

-El diseño corre por parte de los doctores Lang, Zand, Penn y también de Vince Grant, quien solicitó probarlas personalmente para efectos de ensayo y error. Y creo que posiblemente Jonathan Wolf se sume a dichas pruebas. Pero tú serás el protagonista principal del proyecto.

-Vince y Jonathan!... Dónde están esos dos locos?... Quisiera conversar con ellos largo y tendido.

-Vince vive a un bastantes cuadras de aquí junto con Jean en un residencial un poco más exclusivo, cerca de la casa de Rick... y a Jonathan lo tienes en frente.

-Jhonny es mi vecino de en frente?

-Así es!... Pero en estos momentos no se encuentra. Comanda una misión en Suramérica junto a Aaron Tanner y por lo que tengo entendido demorarán un buen tiempo.

-Rayos!... Hubiera querido ver a esos dos.

- A tu lado izquierdo fue asignado César Best y a tu derecha estará Patrick Elkins... Los demás de tu escuadrón estarán en las casas aledañas siguientes a cada uno de ellos... En la hilera frente a ustedes están los del escuadrón Alpha, es decir, toda la tropa de Jonathan Wolf.

-Bueno, a empezar una nueva etapa. Será muy interesante.

-Sus uniformes y demás implementos reposan en los clóset de cada uno de ustedes. cualquier cambio de talla o calzado deben avisarle al departamento Administrativo. El lunes cuando llegues a la base se te asignará tu oficina y un asistente. El Hangar de los Lobos está frente al Skull y al lado del Escuadrón Ghost. Al otro extremo estará el escuadrón Índigo, pero ese se conformará más adelante.

-Wao, cuanto organización anticipada...

-Recuerda que a partir de la próxima semana Rick te irá asignando nuevos miembros hasta completar los catorce que hacen falta, para que así tu escuadrón tenga los veinticinco que debe tener... Más adelante se conformarán los sub escuadrones o enlaces.

-Sí, me reuniré con él... No quiero a cualquiera entre al Escuadrón Lobo. Siempre solicito una serie de características específicas a todo aquel que trabaja conmigo, y la primera es soportar mi carácter.

-Definitivamente no cambias, Jack –Moira Miró su reloj, ya que una pequeña alarma le sonaba- Debo irme... Espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

-Eh... Moira –Jack no podía dejar que se marchara sin hacerle la pregunta de los mil puntos.

-Dime –dijo ella volteándose hacia él.

-Quisiera saber... Elizabeth Hayes... ¿Ella aún está en Base Macross?

-No... Ya no está allí.

-Cómo? –el ex mercenario se sobresaltó- Pero, ¿dónde está?

-Ahora está asignada a la Base Terranova.

-Y dónde queda eso?

Moira le explicó la dirección de la Base y le hizo un pequeño dibujo en un papel.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Macross, Moira Flynn iba pensando en la extraña historia de Jack Archer. Un niño hijo de padres dueños de una inmensa fortuna, nacido en cuna de oro. Cuya vida cambió de la noche a la mañana por los perjuicios de la Guerra Global y los conflictos armados. El niño rico convertido en huérfano, en asesino, en mercenario y luego transformado milagrosamente en piloto de combate por alguien tan increíblemente importante para muchas personas como lo fue Roy Fokker.

En la soledad de aquella casa, Jack desempacó su equipaje y luego se dio una ducha interminable. No pensaría en las palabras que le diría a Elizabeth; el dejaría que su corazón hablara por él en el momento preciso en que la tuviera en frente, y ese momento estaba por llegar. Por fin la vería.

El ex mercenario encendió su moto. El sonido del motor era perceptible. La sacó hacia el pavimento recorriendo en una ida y venida dicha calle hasta volver a quedar frente a su casa.

.

Lynn Minmei se quedaría durante ese tiempo en la casa de Jonathan Wolf. Eso habían acordado antes de que el piloto partiera hacia la misión de Guyana. Janice y Scott la acompañaban mientras tomaban un helado. El pequeño jugaba al Playstation cuando ambas mujeres escucharon el ruido de una moto interrumpir abruptamente el silencio.

-Minmei... –Janice preguntaba asomada a la ventana mientras sus ojos hacían un zoom óptico al rostro de Jack...- ¿Quién es ese hombre de la moto?.

Con paso lento, la cantante se dirigió hacia su ventana. Aún le costaba ver la casa del frente. Cuando vio por primera vez que la casa de Jonathan quedaba frente a esa, la número 251, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago... La misma casa donde vivió durante casi un mes junto a Rick...

Sí, aquella casa donde una mañana se apareció Lisa Hayes diciendo unas palabras que le dieron un vuelco a su vida y que definieron el destino de tres personas, incluyéndola a ella misma.

"_Te amo... te amo y siempre te amaré"_ –Minmei aún recordaba esas palabras de Lisa como si fuera ayer. Veinticinco letras que cautivaron al líder Skull y que la enviaron a ella fuera de su vida... En sus pesadillas eran muy frecuentes....

-Debe ser uno de los pilotos del escuadrón que se va a conformar –contestó la cantante también asomándose a la ventana-... Y los otros que salieron deben ser el resto de ellos; Jhonny me dijo que vivirían en la hilera de en frente.

-Pero él tiene la moto que compro el tío Emil la semana pasado –agregó la androide frunciendo el ceño-... Esa misma en color negro que tú y yo le escogimos.

-Qué?... ¿Pero como es posible?... Pensé que sería para él propio doctor Lang.

-Jajajajaja! ¿Comos se te ocurre, amiga? Tío Emil a estas alturas de su vida no se subiría a una moto ni estando loco.

-Él no compraría eso moto para darse a cualquier persona. Es muy cara según nos dijo el vendedor- respondió la señorita Macross.

-Entonces debe ser el capitán! –dijo Scott soltando el control del Play Station y yendo hacia la ventana también... ¡Esa es una Kawasaki Ninja ZX-23 Extreme último modelo!

-Una Kawa... qué? –preguntó Minmei desconociendo todo aquello que no fuera el color y el look de esas máquinas.

-Kawasaki Ninja ZX-23 Extreme; lo último en motos japonesas súper poderosas hechas para carreras y demás deportes extremos.

-Cómo sabes de eso? –Peguntó la androide.

-La otra noche escuché una conversación telefónica de Tío Emil –enfatizó Scott-... Él dijo que había escogido el modelo de la moto que le darían al capitán Jack Archer.

-Jack Archer?- añadió Minmei- ¿Acaso ese no es el mercenario despiadado del que habla el pastor Wilburn en las noticias?

-Si. Dicen que lo apodan el Gigante Asesino...-dijo Scott- ¡Y esa moto es formidable!

-Pero qué horror! –a Minmei se le crisparon los poros.

-Entonces ese es el capitán del nuevo escuadrón llamado Lobo...–Janice le dijo a su amiga-... Y al parecer es tu nuevo vecino, Minmei.

Scott hizo un ademán de ir a la puerta.

-A dónde crees que vas, Scott? –la señorita Macross alzó la voz

-Quiero ver la moto y conocer a Archer!

-De ninguna manera, jovencito! –Minmai fue hacia él y lo trajo por la mano.

-Pero, ¿porqué?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste al reverendo Willburn?...

-Willburn es un bastardo pendejo!

-Scott!... –Minmai se escandalizó- ¿Dónde haz escuchado esas palabrotas tan fea?

-De Jonathan!

-Jajajajaja! –Janice gozaba al ver la cara de angustia de Minmei

-Scott, ese hombre, Archer, es muy peligroso! Solo con oírle el apodo me da miedo –ella arqueó una ceja-... Puede ser que ante el acoso de los niños resulte violento y le de por atacarlos.

-Jajajaja! –Janice bufó nuevamente-... Vamos, Minmei; no se trata de un perro rabioso.

-Yo quiero Salir! –Scott empezó a hacer una alharaca- ¡Quiero ver la moto!... ¡Quiero conocer al capitán Archer!

-Scott, no me hagas un berrinche al peor estilo de Jason! –Minmei colocó sus manos en su cintura-... Le diré a Jhonny que te portaste mal y no te llevará a la base a que conozcas los escuadrones.

-Él va a demorar mucho en Guyana. ¡Me voy a aburrir sin Jonathan! –Scott cruzó los brazos-... ¡Ustedes dos me aburren!... ¡Sobre todo Janice!

-Eres muy fastidioso, niño! –respondió Janice aún viendo hacia afuera

-Scott Bernard, eso fue muy grosero! –dijo Minmei-... Janice y yo siempre tratamos de complacerte en todo.

-Pero nunca en lo que verdad me gusta!

Minmei se sentó en el sillón y colocó sus manos en los hombros del niño.

-Hagamos un trato; si hoy te portas bien y no insistes en conocer a ese mercenario peligroso te prometo que mañana te llevo en mi Jet a Ciudad Monumento y visitaremos una tienda de video juegos. Te compraré los que quieras.

-En serio? –los ojos de Scott brillaron- _Quiero Macross VXP, Crystal Dreams, Global Civil War, Robotech Génesis, Marz Invations, Dolza contraataca, La Leyenda de Zor,_ y.... ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Más tarde haré una lista!

-Claro.... Ahora ve y juega nuevamente al Play Station. Aún no rompes el récord de Jhonny.

Scott volvió a sentarse en la alfombra y quedó concentrado nuevamente en su juego.

-Ese niño me preocupa, solo piensa en motos, mechas, guerras y demás... –Janice lo miraba de lejos.

-Es solo un niño. Pronto se enamorará y se le quitará todas esas cosas –Minmei sonrió- Quisiera que Scott prefiriera la música. Estoy pensando en inscribirlo en unas clases de guitarra, voz y piano.

-Jajajaja! ¡Estoy segura que te estrellará la guitarra en la cabeza!, Minmei, sabes que Scott detesta todas esas cosas.

-No quisiera que terminara sumido en el mundo de la guerra. No quiero que acabe como ese tal gigante asesino.

-Es un asesino muy interesante... y guapo.

-Jack Archer... –Minmei frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al ex mercenario a través del cristal de aquella ventana.

.

Afuera, algunos de los lobos cercanos a él salieron a ver tal rareza. El gigante asesino parecía como niño con juguete nuevo. Aceleraba y probaba los cambios. No era amante de nada automático, prefería marcar las velocidades.

-Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso, Jack? –le preguntó Sangriento acercándose a él mientra apartaba a los demás.

-Me la dio las RDF a cambio de hacer unas pruebas con unos prototipos que están inventando.

-Esto está genial, jefe!.. –Sunhine miraba la moto fascinado.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo montarla? –el rubio preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Pero jefe, solo una vuelta! –Sunshine insistía.

-No fastidies! Además, tengo que salir.

Sangriento frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. Intuía por donde venía aquel entusiasmo de su amigo.

-Qué?... –preguntó Jack al ver la cara del Cherokee

-Imagino que ya descubriste dónde está y vas verla.

-Imaginas bien.

-No crees que es muy pronto, Jack?... Acabamos de llegar.

-César, he esperado casi dos años. Siempre una cosa u otra me lo impide. No voy a esperar un segundo más... Te contaré cuando regrese.

Arrancó la moto y siguió como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-Oye, Sangriento, no me digas que Jack ya encontró a Elizabeth Hayes.

-Creo que sí. Pero me preocupa.

Sunshine miró al Cherokee.

-Y a mí me preocupa que te preocupe.

-Esto no va a terminar nada bien si balanza no se inclina a su favor.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Había escuchado atentamente todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días en la reunión del Concilio y el GTU. Claudia le había dado el reporte y los pormenores. Había firmado todo lo que tenía que firmar por ese día; aún así, no había podido comunicarse con Rick, quien estaba en otra reunión a puertas cerradas con Global y Lang, armando las últimas estrategias a seguir y analizando lo sucedido sobre el incidente de Willburn y Los Fieles.

También escuchó detenidamente de boca de la morena, todas las odiseas que Jack pasó en Australia junto a Donovan y Sukova. Producto de un análisis que hizo Emil Lang, junto a la recapitulación de los hechos y el incidente ocurrido con el Defoliator.

Se despidió de las chicas. Salió de su oficina para retirarse a su casa. Caminaba algo lento pero siempre elegantemente. No llevaba maletín, pues lo había dejado en el carro al llegar.

El clima estaba algo álgido y con una leve ventolina. La tarde estaba cayendo. El crepúsculo era tan hermoso que se detuvo en su balcón a contemplarlo. Un área alejada y apartada de la base muy poco transitada y donde casi nadie iba.

Aunque no estaba nevando, sin saber porqué, rememoró por instantes aquel día de navidad en que se fue a despedir de Rick.

Sentía algo de miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. De todo lo que el regreso de Jack a su vida trajera consigo. Tantos recuerdos que ahora parecía amontonarse sobre sus hombros y hundirla en una arena movediza de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones. Rick, él siempre en su pensamiento.

Repentinamente, más que sentirse observada intuitivamente, la brisa trajo a ella el aroma de un perfume masculino que aunque no recordaba le era familiar. Esa fragancia que hacía mucho tiempo ya no sentía. Algo tibio, acogedor, la sensación de protección que le retrotraía ciertas vivencias íntimas que por años bloqueó en su mente confinándolas al olvido.

Se daba cuenta. El momento había llegado. Un día se lo dijo al oído, "siempre te buscaré y te encontraré".

De pie y en soledad, junto al balcón de Terranova, ella miraba hacia el horizonte mientras el viento frío sacudía su largo cabello castaño. Pronto llegaría el otoño...Su mirada era de tristeza y ahora algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro... Como si supiera que algún día el destino le haría esa jugada tan cruel. Se volteó lentamente...

-Elizabeth...

Su entereza se fue al piso. Quedó tan pálida y fría como las nubes que había visto en la distancia...

Él tomó su mano... y se acercó... Sin fuerzas ante el impacto de ese espejismo, ella se dejó guiar hacia él.

-Estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo...-dio Jack mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la mujer que amaba... Y luego, las lágrimas de él mismo...

Esmeralda y ámbar se encontraron.

La pupila ámbar de él se clavó en la verde de ella...

El pasar de los años. El viento de los cuatro puntos cardinales que una vez despeinaron los cabellos de ambos los envolvían en aquella aura... en un tipo de misticismo aún desconocido por ambos.

Ella no podía hablar. Se había quedado muda.

-Pensé que ya había conocido a la mujer más bella y dulce del mundo. Una que conocí años atrás y que me enternecía con su mirada y su sonrisa. La misma que calmaba mi corazón impulsivo cuando escuchaba las notas de su piano –él sonreía extasiado de tenerla frente a él-... Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado... Tú eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Jack pasó su mano por le mejilla de ella, luego acaricio el largo y suave cabello de Lisa hasta que finalmente la abrazó... Las sentía tan delicada en sus brazos temblando quizás de frío o de emoción. Sentía el perfume de su cuerpo, cálido como en esos tiempos.

-Yo... –Lisa aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para hablar.

-Veo que mirabas el ocaso –dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla- Las horas que preceden a la noche siempre me han parecido tristes. Sobre todo desde aquella vez que al despedirnos vi en el cielo la lejanía de un horizonte que se me escapaba de las manos.

-Jack... –ella se separó un poco de él, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. Un ademán demasiado extraño en una mujer tan orgullosa como ella.

-Cuando recién llegué a Australia solía ir en las tardes a la playa de Darwin... –él le tomó el mentón y levantó el rostro de ella haciendo que lo mirara-....Allí veía las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas, agitadas por un viento furioso muy parecido a este. Así me veía a mí mismo destrozado, cuando recordaba que no estabas a mi lado.

-Tus palabras... –ella debía serle sincera. Tenía que hacerlo

-Aunque me siento indigno, aquí de pie junto a ti, inerte como estoy junto a ti, loco como estoy por ti... mi corazón te necesita.

-No haz cambiado nada. Ni físicamente ni en tu forma de ser. Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por tu persona –Ella tocaba su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo al aroma que destilaba su mano-... Debo decirte tantas cosas, Jack

El ex mercenario tomó la mano de lisa entre las suyas y la besó profundamente. Ella seguía viendo su reacción.

-Sabes que nunca fui bueno para expresarlo... Aunque no puedas comprenderlo mi amor es tan profundo y ardiente como la primera vez... Nunca me ha importado perder mi vida por ti, por tu amor, Lisa... –Él levantó la mirada-... Te amo.... Y quiero que regreses conmigo.

Ella separó su mano de entre las de él y se dio la vuelta. Su corazón se agitó. Caminó unos pasos volviendo hasta el mirador nuevamente.

Helena había ido a buscar a Lisa a su oficina, pero Kim le dijo que tanto ella como Claudia se habían retirado. A paso rápido la buscó por todo los rincones de Terranova. Llevaba unos cartapacios con varias hojas que mostraban algunos diseños que Vince había creado sobre el prototipo de los Ciclones, aquellas motos innovadoras ideadas por Lang.

Quería mostrárselas a Lisa antes de salir a su cita con Gunther Reinhard, quien veía su reloj mientras conversaba con Forsythe, luego de una extenuante reunión con algunos oficiales que se unirían a él como parte de las unidades del SDF-4.

Pensando encontrarla por la parte lateral, tomó el pasillo que conducía al mirador, cuando se detuvo al escuchar dos voces conocidas que la estremecieron de pies a cabeza. En la pared aledaña al área, donde no podían verla. Si no fuera por ese soporte, quizás hubiera quedado colapsada en el piso.

-Se que Sukova te hizo la vida imposible en Australia. Debiste sufrir muchas humillaciones.

-Amor... –él se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en sus hombros-... Si comparo el sentimiento que me embarga después de haberte conocido y perdido, mis otros tormentos me parecen insignificantes.

Oculta de ambos, Helena se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras de boca del hombre que más había amado en su vida. Aún cuando fuera su novio en épocas pasadas, ella nunca escuchó toda aquella palabrería tan poética que Jack le decía a Lisa. Aquello solo ocasionó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Jack, esto no es tan fácil como "Lisa, vuelve conmigo" –ella frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso crees que no tengo una vida hecha?...

-¿A qué te refieres? –su expresión cambió

-Debiste empezar por preguntarme sobre qué ha sido de mi vida.

-No me interesa lo que haya pasado antes –El se acercó a ella- Solo te quiero de regreso conmigo... A pesar de la pena que me causó tu crueldad, aún sigo vivo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener mis lágrimas de rabia durante tanto tiempo.

Con su mano derecha él la agarró por su brazo y la volteó bruscamente. La jaló hacia él, pasando su brazo izquierdo detrás del cuerpo de Lisa, trayéndola contra su cuerpo. Inmovilizándola con su deseo. Así, la besó en los labios tan apasionadamente que ambos se estremecieron por el impacto... Era como la suma de todos sus besos reprimidos por tantos años.

Ella quiso detenerlo pero le era humanamente imposible. Era tal la fuerza de él, la pasión de él y las ansias y excitación de él que tuvo que dejarlo hacer. Lisa, con los ojos abiertos miraba a todos lados, rogando porque nadie se apareciera en ese momento.

Se sentía presa en aquellos brazos... Era como la lucha de un lobo suelto contra un cordero amarrado... Jack la besó hasta casi hinchar sus labios, besó con ansias arrolladora su rostro y su cuello, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

-Jack, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! –ella le gritó y se desprendió de él con fuerza.

-Regresa conmigo- el parecía ignorar sus palabras.

-Te dije que eso no puede ser! –Lisa se separó de su lado y volvió a darle la espalda, yendo hacia el mirador. Luego, se llevó la mano a la frente y revolvió la cabeza...

-Acaso tú?...

-Jack, no puedo!... –debía serle sincera-... Yo... Estoy casada.

El pulso de Jack se aceleró. Sintió que la tierra se le desmoronaba bajo sus pies –aunque había escuchado rumores estando en prisión, se había auto bloqueado de mente y había preferido imaginarse que aquello no era cierto.

-No, dime que no es cierto... Dime que haces esto para angustiarme.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero es la verdad.

Ella continuaba dándole la espalda. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos... De pronto, sintió los brazos de Jack aferrarse a su cintura. Él pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de ella.

-Hay mucha gente a la que odio pero solo una a la que amo, y esa eres tú... –él pegó su mejilla a la de ella-... No me interesa ese hombre ni lo que haz hecho con él. Sé que él no te ama más que yo, y nunca lo hará. ¡Solo déjalo!... Olvídate de él... Olvidemos de todo y partamos.

-La última vez que me dijiste eso terminamos en una reserva Cherokee y luego tuvimos serios problemas con mi padre.

-Aunque me odiaba, lamenté su muerte. Sea como sea él me dio una oportunidad al igual que Roy... –el bajó la mirada- Y aunque no lo creas, también me consternó lo de Karl Riber... si bien es cierto que lo detestaba, creo que no merecía un final así... Pero eso ya es el pasado. ¡Vayámonos lejos!

Lisa se volteó quedando frente a él. La mirada seria de ella lo cautivaba.

-Jack, ya no somos unos chiquillos llenos de fantasías e ideales locos como hace 10 años atrás. Ahora somos adultos y la realidad, aunque dura, hay que aceptarla. Yo tengo un esposo y no puedo corresponderte, al menos no de la manera en que deseas

-Ante el futuro incierto, tu promesa de no olvidarme siempre me mantuvo motivado. Para mí, esa noche de juramento fue la última de la fugaz época en que fui feliz desde que perdí a mi familia... Lisa, todo me parece tan absurdo; a veces pienso constantemente en que este mundo, en realidad, sin ti nada me importa.

Lisa se enterneció, pero no iba a sucumbir ante aquel... Helena, por su parte llevó su mano a su boca ante el desconcierto que le provocaba tales palabras de su ex novio.

-Desconozco el camino del amor que te mantuvo firme ante tanto tiempo y me duele el saber la medida de su profundidad... –sus ojos se cristalizaron-... Perdóname, Jack... Perdóname por no poder corresponder de la misma forma a tus bellos sentimientos... Pero entiéndeme, tengo un esposo... y yo... lo amo.

El empezó a respirar agitadamente. De pronto se separó de ella y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro con las manos en su cintura. De vez en cuanto pasaba la mano por su rostro o su cabello como no queriendo asimilar ese trago amargo.

-No, no y no!... ¡Sencillamente no acepto eso!... –El le señaló- Dime que me mientes. Que eres infeliz... No lo amas... Es una mentira.

-Jack.... – Ella fue hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros-... Escúchame, me duele decírtelo, pero es verdad; yo amo a mi esposo. Lo amo muchísimo... al igual que amo a mi hijo.

Si la primera revelación lo había afectado, esto lo desarmaba por completo. Sintió que su boca se secaba y que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano.

-Un... hijo?

Lisa asintió

-Sí, Jack... tengo un bebé de casi un año al que adoro más que a mi propia vida.

-Solo falta que pongas una pistola en mi cabeza y dispares.

-Jack, por favor!.. ¡No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías! –Ella frunció el ceño.

-Todo fue un autoengaño, Lisa... Nunca me amaste... Solo fui un estúpido juego para ti.

Ella se acercó a él y lo agarró por el rostro trayéndolo hacia ella. Luego pegó su frente a la de él y le habló cerrado los ojos.

-Jamás fuiste un juego para ti. Como amigo fuiste el mejor, y como hombre te quise muchísimo y quizás hasta llegué a amarte. Pero lamentablemente el destino no nos quiso juntos de esa forma –Ella se separó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos ámbares- Aunque yo también me autobloqueé por muchos años tratando de obviarte de mi mente, siempre serás importante para mí...Todavía te quiero Jack y quisiera que formaras parte de mi vida, pero como amigo... Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte... No puedo darte más de eso. ¡Por Dios, entiéndeme!

-Quién es él?

La respiración de lisa se aceleró. Jack pudo ver como los pechos de ella subían y bajaban copiosamente por su respiración agitada.

-Creo que este no es el lugar más apropiado para hablar de esto.

-Aquí y ahora, Elizabeth... –los ojos de Jack brillaron con aquella luz intensa provocada por algún tipo de rabio u odio. Esa misma que solo algunos le conocían-... ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Para qué tanto afán de saber?... ¿Qué pretendes hacer?...

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que sí me importa!... ¡Te conozco, capitán Archer y sé lo que suele suceder cuando tu maldita doble personalidad sale a flote!

-Elizabeth –El la agarró por el brazo y la apretó fuertemente hablándole en voz baja, apretando los dientes- Dime quién es él, en este mismo momento.

-Suéltame!... ¡No tienes ningún derecho a interrumpir en mi vida de esta forma en que lo haces, Jack!

Él la soltó... Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que mientras más tratara de forzarla, más distante la sentiría de él...

Jack prendió un cigarrillo para calmarse. Debía actuar más tranquilamente y menos visceral.

-No puedo creer que tengas un hijo... Tú y yo fantaseábamos con tener dos... Se llamarían Jack y Hillary, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-No hagas esto más difícil para mí, Jack... Trata de salir del pasado. No vivas aferrado a él... Todo ha cambiado.

-No puedo!

-Luego de la muerte de Riber, por varios años estuve sola. Tú nunca regresaste.... Y yo no tenía las agallas para buscarte en esos momentos. Aun me dolía la muerte de Karl y tú ya tenías otra relación.

-Sé que tu padre fue quien te separó de mí, Elizabeth, y además te obligó a darme la espalda. Roy me lo contó. Yo vine a Macross a buscarte una vez, pero todo fue tan confuso en aquella ocasión.

Helena, aun escuchando todo aquello, recordó aquella vez hace cuatro años atrás en que Jack desapareció súbitamente de Base Alaska por varios días. A su regreso el almirante Hayes lo amonestó verbalmente y por escrito de manera ejemplar y a ella le dio el regaño de su vida por no estar al tanto... Entonces él había ido a buscar a Lisa...

-Siempre ha sido confuso para ti y para mí...

Jack terminó su cigarro y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos ámbares chocaron con los verdes.

-Quién es él, Elizabeth?... Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar.

Lisa le dio la espalda y volvió a ver lo que quedaba del ocaso. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Es alguien que jamás pensé que llegaría a ser el hombre de mi vida.

Aquellas palabras sonaron como dagas en el corazón del ex mercenario, quien cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para luego volver a mira la espalda de ella. Su largo cabello cayéndole como cascada en la mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo casi perfecto y sintiendo su aroma.

-Es un militar, verdad?.... ¿Está en las RDF?

-Sí....

-Es de los bandos estratégicos?

-No...

-Acaso... –Jack frunció el ceño-.... ¿él es... piloto aquí en base Macross?

A Lisa le costó decir el siguiente monosílabo

-...Sí...

Jack se estremeció por dentro. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sabía que Lisa no se iba a meter con alguien raso, un novato, cualquier teniente o alguien de un rango que al menos no fuera más o menos acorde al de ella.... Entonces debía ser un General, un Capitán o algún un comandante en jefe. Pero todos los que conocía...

-Pero... –su cabeza daba vueltas...

Al instante hizo una catarsis. Sus pensamientos fueron saliendo y empezó a atar cabos Wolf, Tanner, ¡T.R. Edwards!... ¡Claro, debía ser ese hijo de puta! –pensó.

-Elizabeth, ¿Te casaste con el pendejo de T.R.?

-Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, con quién?... ¿Con Jhonny Wolf?... ¿Con Tanner?... –él se desesperó momentáneamente- ¿Acaso conozco a tu maldito esposo?

-Sí, si lo conoces! –Lisa gritó

Helena en el pasillo estaba con el alma en un hilo. Sostenía los cartapacios fuertemente para que no se le fueran al piso producto del nerviosismo.

-Quién es?- Él gritó aún más alto- ¡Te repito que de todos modos lo sabré!

-Es... –ella lo miró directo a los ojos-... Es... Rick...

Cuando Jack pensó que lo había escuchado todo, esta nueva revelación lo golpeó duramente. Quería creer que no había escuchado bien, que quizás Lisa no había pronunciado el nombre correcto o que le estaba jugando una broma. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella comenzó a llorar en voz baja

-Rick?

-Si

-Qué Rick?

-Jack... –Lisa hubiera dado todo porque ese momento no se diera. Imaginaba que Ambos e había re encontrado gratamente y que quizás habían empezado una amistad- Es él... Rick.

-Creo que escuché mal... –Jack pasó la mano por su cabello-...¿De... de qué Rick estás hablando?

-Rick.... Hunter –Lisa esbozó aquello como un algo que sonó de ultratumba para el ex mercenario-... Él es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo.

Jack sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba como una arena movediza de efecto extremo descuadernándolo al instante y estremeciéndolo trascendentalmente.

-No.... esto tiene que ser una broma... –Jack bufó-... De algún modo Rick y tú se pusieron de acuerdo para tomarme el pelo, ¿verdad?

-No, Jack... –Lisa frunció el ceño- Rick es mi esposo.

-Dime que no es cierto...

Lisa podía ver el semblante de horror que tenía Jack, y palideció.

-Rick... Rick es tu esposo!.. ¡No, no puede ser!

-Sí lo es, Jack.

Todas las imágenes de Rick se le vinieron a la mente. Lo recordó como aquel adolescente de 13 años que le pedía entrar con él a hacerse un tatuaje. Las pocas cartas que intercambiaron, luego las que intercambiaban con Roy, y sus imágenes más recientes en Australia.

**Flashback de Jack recordando frases de Rick**

-"Vengo a sacarte de aquí Jack"

-"Así que te llegaste a hacer el tatuaje con el nombre de tu chica"

- "Pero entonces, cuál es el problema?... Qué se interpone entre ustedes?"

- "Soy casado! Sí, me casé!... Soy muy feliz y amo y respeto a mi esposa... Acaso tiene algo de malo?"

-"Pues no!... No me casé con Minmei; mi esposa es una militar"

-"Pero que pretendes hacer con tu vida sentimental, Jack?... Acaso vas a vivir toda la vida aferrado al recuerdo de la mujer del tatuaje?"

-"Jack, no te haz puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no te ame, o ame a otro?"

-"A propósito con tanta algarabía no te lo había dicho, pero tengo un hijo. Es un bebé precioso. Pronto cumplirá un año. Se llama Roy".

-"Qué coincidencia, el viejo Sven Levi también fue instructor de mi esposa".

-"Roy también contigo hizo un buen trabajo... Sabes Jack, tal vez sea el destino el que hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran nuevamente. En todo caso me siento contento de que le haya hecho justicia a tu persona y a tus compañeros".

-"Hermano ¿Porque no salimos a dar una vuelta?"

-"¿Es sobre la mujer con la que te casaste? ¿Acaso fue Elizabeth?"

**Fin de Flashback**

-Por Dios.... –Jack sentía como una punzada en el pecho-... Él... él ignora lo que sucedió entre tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Lisa asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Sí.

Jack respiró hondo y pasó las manos por su cabello azabache rebelde.

-Elizabeth, ¿Cómo diablos ocurrió esto?...

-Yo ignoraba que el capitán que iba a buscar Rick a Australia eras tú... Él nunca me lo dijo y yo nunca insistí en saberlo –Ella miraba hacia la pared-....Tú no sabías que el era mi esposo... y Rick ignora absolutamente todo.

Ahora era Jack quien se acercaba al balcón y miraba hacia el horizonte casi oscuro. Hubiera preferido que cualquiera, incluso T.R. fuera el esposo de Lisa; así podría odiarlo con facilidad y sacarlo de su camino sin ningún tipo de pudor o escrúpulo.

-No puedo creerlo!... Hablamos tanto de ti en Australia y el me habló de su esposa y nunca nos percatamos que se trataba de la ti. –El viento le revolvía el cabello-... Incluso recuerdo cuando hablaba aquella noche por celular... entonces hablaba contigo...

-No sé qué decirte.

-Rick y yo amamos a la misma mujer... ¡Eres tú, Elizabeth!

-Yo... siento tanto esta situación.

-Lisa, sin que caviláramos en que eras tú, en parte yo le hablé de lo nuestro; de la relación con mi Elizabeth... –Él la miró-... El tatuaje que llevo, lo mucho que te amo, las veces que te hice el amor... incluso que estuvimos casados... Él lo sabe.

Tras las paredes, Helena abrió los ojos consternada al escuchar esa noticia.

-Dios mío!...- Lisa llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su boca.

Se puso aún más fría y más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que poner su mano en el balcón para no caer. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de tirarse de cabeza luego de escuchar tal anécdota.

-Pero cómo pudiste, jack?... ¿Acaso cuentas a todo mundo, a diestra y siniestra, las intimidades que tuvimos?

-Por supuesto que no! –Jack frunció el ceño- Ahora parece estúpido, pero en estos últimos días Rick y yo sentimos una extraña y súbita confianza de hermanos. Sencillamente hablamos de ciertas cosas personales que revestían de vital importancia para ambos.

-Esto es desconcertante. Siento que es como una pesadilla de la cual no despierto.

-Lo lamento, pero es la verdad... Cuando él sepa que tú eres mi Elizabeth, estoy seguro que el recordará todo lo que le conté.

-No puedo creer lo que me está sucediendo...- Ella trataba de estabilizarse emocionalmente.

-¿Porqué demonios tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Por qué el hermano de Roy, Elizabeth?

-Uno no escoge de quién se enamora. Tú lo sabes, Jack.

-Aún no lo entiendo!.... Ceo que hasta es menor que tú... Para él debiste ser como un trofeo o una especie de premio –Jack apretó los puños- Claro, una mujer hermosa, de rango, hija de un almirante, mayor que él en todo sentido... ¡Vaya suerte de principiante!... Imagino que aún lo celebras con sus compinches.

-Es tres años y medio menor que yo, pero... ¿Acaso eso importa?... Creo que en una relación eso es lo de menos.... Además Rick no es el tipo de hombre frívolo que se jacta con sus amigotes de obtener cosas banales...

_-Y encima es más fiel que un perro_ –recordó Jack en su pensamiento, calladamente. Aceptando esa cualidad de Rick.

-...Por otro lado, el rango que ostenta se lo ha ganado por mérito propio. Es uno de los mejores pilotos que ha pasado por las RDF, eso no me lo puedes negar; imagino que ya te diste cuenta de ello.

-Vaya –Jack alzó sus manos y las abrió frente a ella haciendo un gesto de comillas- Veo que saltas como una tigresa defendiendo a su cachorro.

-No necesito defenderlo! Sus actos hablan por él.

Jack sentía que perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero cómo diablos sucedió?... No puedo concebir siquiera como se originó esa estúpida relación.

-No me faltes el respeto, Jack!... Además, es una historia demasiado larga para deslindarla aquí. Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado... Solo te puedo decir que ni él ni yo planeamos enamorarnos.

-Por favor, Lisa!... Para como Rick me hablaba de ti, él está tan enamorado que si le dices que se tire del puente de Londres, lo hace.

-Al principio nos llevamos muy mal, no nos soportábamos. Él era muy inmaduro y yo demasiado altanera; luego, fuimos amigos y por último una situación nos llevó a la otra.

-Roy lo sabía?

-Creo que lo sospechaba, pero para el tiempo en que Roy murió, Rick y yo solo éramos buenos amigos.

-Tu hijo... se llama Roy, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jack respiró hondo

-Rick me lo dijo en Australia.

-Debe tenerte estima. No suele hablarle a todo el mundo del bebé, solo a gente a la que aprecia.

Jack se inquietó y empezó a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro hasta detenerse frente a Lisa

-Lo amas...

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Por primera vez en mi vida me duele decírselo a alguien, oero sí, Jack, amo a Rick... Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-Pero Lisa... –él paso sus manos por su rostro- ¿Qué diablos hago yo con mis sentimientos?... He hecho tanto por encontrarte.... ¡Yo te amo!

-Jack ¿Qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya?... Sencillamente es demasiado tarde. No tengo un botón automático que me haga des-enamorar de Rick, ni otro botón que me regrese al pasado. ¡Además tengo un hijo y amo a mi familia!

-Eres lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa.

-Y siempre me tendrás... como amiga y como una persona que te quiere y que te estima muchísimo. ¡Siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo!

-No me conformo con eso y lo sabes!

-Jack, no insistas!... además estoy segura que luego del encuentro de ambos en Australia, para Rick erers un amigo y el hermano que siempre necesitó para llenar el vacío que dejó Roy; sé que igual sucede contigo... ¿Acaso no te importa en lo más mínimo tener dos buenos amigos en Rick y en mí?

-Eres vital para mí, Lisa... –él se acercó a ella-... Digo, aprecio a Rick, pero si tengo que escoger entre mi amistad con él o estar contigo, sabes mi respuesta.

-Jack, olvídate de mí como mujer... Yo lo amo a él... Rick es mi esposo.

-No, quiero que me digas nada de él!....¡Yo soy tu esposo! –el gritó tan fuerte que Lisa temió que se hubiera escuchado en Ciudad Monumento-...Tú y yo nos casamos. Aunque tu padre destruyera todos los certificados del mundo, tú y yo estamos casados de por vida por los rituales Cherokees...

Helena pensó que iba a colapsar ante tal revelación.

-Jack, basta de tanta inmadurez de una vez por todas!... Éramos dos rebeldes sin fundamento alguno! Eso quedó en el pasado, y aunque fue una bella etapa de mi vida, la cual conservo gratamente en mi memoria, resulta absurdo ante mi presente.

-Para mí no fue un juego, Lisa!

Hubieran seguido argumentando y debatiendo, pero escucharon un ruido algo cercano... Lisa se sobresaltó. Jack fue enseguida a ver lo que era tan solo para encontrarse con un montón de cartapacios y hojas esparcidas por el piso y una mujer recogiendo tal tiradero.

-Déjeme ayudarla con eso, señorita- Jack se agachó y procedió a recoger parte de las hojas.

Al levantarse, notó que la mujer ya se había incorporado y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos celestes. Una mirada inquisidora que conocía a la perfección y que muchas veces vio en las mañanas al despertar a su lado en las mañanas cuando fueron pareja.

-Helena... –Jack sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Gracias, capitán, no debió molestare. Pude haberlo hecho sola.

Un gancho al hígado hubiera sido menos soez en ese momento para el ex mercenario.

-Eh... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Helena trabaja aquí, Jack –dijo Lisa llegando al lado de ambos.

-¿Acaso no sabía eso, capitán Archer? –Preguntó la pelirroja con un tono despectivo-... veo que para usted el mundo sigue girando solo alrededor suyo.

-Vamos, Helena, ¿Por qué tan fría con un amigo?

-Soy fría precisamente con personas a las que no les tengo confianza.

Jack arqueó una ceja y Lisa se incomodó... Para colmo de males Gunther Reinhardt y Raúl Forsythe aparecían en la escena dándole mayor dramatismo al asunto.

-Helena... –Gunther colocaba su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja -... Asumpta le comunicó a Lana que ya habías salido. Pensé que me esperarías abajo. Pero luego supuse que podías estar por esta ala.

-Gunther! –Helena se crispó, pues no esperaba que él fuera a caminar por esos lados de la base, usualmente un área algo solitaria.

Jack observó a los dos militares frente a él y ellos lo miraban algo extrañados.

-Capitán Reinhardt, comandante Forsythe... –Lisa se apresuró a hacer los protocolas al ver que Helena había quedado en una especie de letargo, intimidada ante ese encuentro-... Les presento al capitán Jack Archer, nuevo líder del Escuadrón Lobo...

Forsythe chocó manos con Jack... y luego lo hizo Reinhardt.

-Así que usted es el famoso Jack Archer –Gunther miró a Helena antes de decir esas palabras. Él conocía de la relación entre ella y el ex mercenario- Los medios lo han mencionado mucho últimamente.

-Créame que para mí eso es lo de menos, capitán Reinhardt.

-Lisa... –La pelirroja quiso tirarle un salvavidas a su amiga-.... Gunther, Raúl y yo pasaremos por Moira para ir a cenar, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-Bueno, yo... no...

-... ¿O acaso te irás a casa?.... Imagino que Rick debe estar esperándote. Deben estar ansiosos de verse luego de tantos días lejos el uno del otro...–Helena miró a Jack fijamente cuando le preguntó aquello a Lisa.

Jack frunció el ceño mientras chocaba con la mirada celeste de ella. Él conocía el alcance de sus ironías.

-Yo.... sí... será en otra ocasión que salga con ustedes; ya oscureció y debo ir a casa.

-La acompaño al estacionamiento, capitana Hayes –dijo Jack adelantándose a las siguientes intenciones de Helena y obviando el apellido de casada de Lisa.

-Eh... claro... –Ella hizo hacia atrás su cabello, en un gesto que Jack reconocía y que interpretaba como síntoma de nerviosismo-... Se lo agradezco, capitán Archer.

-Entonces nos vamos –Jack hizo una breve reverencia con su cabeza a los otros tres- Con el permiso de ustedes. Fue un placer conocerlos, señores, y una alegría volver a verla, comandante Chase.

-Helena, mañana temprano te espero en la cafetería –dijo Lisa.

-Allí estaré, amiga... –respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de ver a Jack, quien la miraba de reojo.

Helena, Reinhardt y Forsythe tomaron por el ala derecha descendiendo por el elevador hacia las afueras de la base... Aprovechando que Raúl hablaba por celular con Moira, una conversación surgió entre los otros dos.

-Desconocía que el capitán Archer era tan amigo de Lisa –Gunther disparó a quemarropa- Acaba de llegar y ya anda por Terranova ¡Qué extraño!

-Son amigos desde que ella estaba en la Academia. Se conocieron por Roy Fokker.

-Es decir, se conocieron todos –el europeo fue directo –Incluyéndote a ti... Fuiste muy amiga de Fokker y luego de Archer, ¿no?

Un semblante de disgusto apareció el rostro de ella, quien agradecía que Forsythe aún hablara por celular.

-Gunther, si mi pasado te incomoda, ¿crees que llegaremos a algún lado?

Él percibió en la mirada de ella que había metido la pata.

-Discúlpame... –El pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-... No pretendí hacerte sentir mal. Además, con el tiempo, el pasado siempre queda confinado al olvido. El presente es lo que importa ¿No?

Ella le sonrió levemente, tratando de no lucir afectada por todo lo que había escuchado de boca de Jack.

-Así es.

Por otro lado, Lisa y Jack tomaron el elevador que los llevaría a los estacionamientos. Ninguno habló entre esas cuatro paredes de hierro. Lisa miraba el piso y Jack la miraba a ella, tratando de estudiar o adivinar su pensamiento.... Finalmente la puerta se abrió y salieron.

-No sabía que Helena trabajaba aquí contigo... –Jack le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Lisa tras su oreja-... Cuantas noticias juntas para una sola tarde. Es algo no apto para cardiacos.

-Y a Izzy Rhandal te la encontrarás en la base.

-Lo sé –respondió él sin quitar la mirada de ella.

-No crees que primero debes hablar con ellas antes de querer aclarar las cosas conmigo?... Creo que a ellas les debes varias disculpas.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ninguna de las dos –El frunció el ceño-... Además, Izzy ha estado bastante entretenida con Hiro y el tal Oats.

-Veo que estás informado.

-Simplemente me llegó la información sin querer... –El la miró nuevamente-... Y en cuanto a Helena, supongo que sale con Reinhardt.

-Es algo complicado.

-Lo que ellas hagan con su vida me tiene sin cuidado –Jack se acercó a ella-... La única que me interesa eres tú.

-Yo estoy fuera de tu alcance, capitán... A estas alturas, una vida juntos es pretender algo irreal.

-Ya suenas como Fokker... ¡Ese idiota tuvo la culpa de todo esto!... Si tan solo tú y Rick no se hubieran conocido...

-Siento todo esto, Jack. Pero créeme, nadie tiene la culpa de tantas coincidencias. Solo te pido que asimiles esto con calma.

-Sabes por que me lo dices ¿no es así? –Ellos caminaban por el estacionamiento con rumbo al auto de Lisa.

-Te conozco, capitán. Siempre fuimos muy sinceros el uno con el otro y la verdad es que no te voy a negar que temo por tu reacción.

-Hubiera sido más fácil para mí si no se tratara de Rick.

-Jack, lo siento tanto... Una y mil veces, no me cansaré de decírtelo –Ella llegó hasta su carro.

-Demonios! –él frunció el ceño-... ¿Acaso son compatibles?... ¿Qué diablos te atrajo tanto de él?

-Como te dije, es una larga historia.

-Lisa, esto no puede quedarse así. Aún necesitamos hablar. Debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

-Lo sé, Jack... También debo hablar con Rick.

-Entonces se lo dirás?

-Sí... Debo y tengo que hacerlo. Solo necesito algo de tiempo. Yo debo asimilar esto para luego hablar con él.

-No sé cuando pienses hablar con él Elizabeth, pero como te dije, tú y yo debemos aclarar muchas cosas antes...Te espero mañana sábado en la casa que me asignaron.

Lisa se sobresaltó.

-De ninguna manera!

-Cómo?... ¿Y porqué diablos no?

-Jack, no es lo correcto. Soy una mujer casada y no se ve bien que te visite a tu casa. ¿Qué podría pensar la gente?

-Me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente! –el alzó la voz-.... ¡Es eso, Elizabeth, o te juro que te llevo una serenata a tu casa, sin interesarme si tu marido se despierta o no!...

-Jack!

-Es más, mejor así... ¡Qué se entere de una jodida vez que eres tú la mujer que amo!

Ella sintió un frío recorrer su columna vertebral.

-No serías capaz de tal imprudencia! –Lisa le tiró una mirada avasalladora.

-Tú me conoces, capitana.... Sabes que me encantan los desafíos y que cumplo mis amenazas.

Y vaya que lo conocía. Jack Archer era capaz de los más grandes disparates que a cualquiera se le pudiera ocurrir.

-Y qué mierda se supone que le digo a Rick? –ella estaba furiosa-... Tú también me conoces a mí, capitán, y sabes que odio mentir. Se me es difícil hacerlo y no suelo hacerlo con él!

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo...

-Jack, maldición!... ¡No iré!

-Entonces yo iré a tu casa –la mirada del ex mercenario adquirió un brillo casi infernal como en aquella etapa de asesino. Él la tomó por el brazo fuertemente-... Hablaremos a las buenas o hablaremos a las malas; tú decides, Elizabeth.

Ni por un instante ella le bajó la mirada. Conocía perfectamente su juego. Pero aún no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una bomba atómica cayera sobre su casa. Eso era precisamente lo que Jack quería, y ella no lo iba a permitir...

No iba a dejar que Jack estropeara su felicidad luego de haber pasado tantas situaciones con Rick... Ella prefirió contar hasta veinte, ver las cosas con algo de frialdad y darle finalmente su respuesta.

Ella se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

-Está bien, pero solo será un rato y no espero acoso alguno de tu parte!... Además te advierto que no sucumbiré a ti... –ella lo miró como una tigresa con ganas de arrancar cabezas-... Y espero que esta sea la última vez que me amenaces de esta forma, Jack Archer... ¡Sabes que no me intimidas, ni te tengo miedo!

-Te lo prometo... –Jack sonrió y volvió a colocarle el mechón de cabello tras la oreja. La furia de su mirada había desaparecido-... Ese carácter tuyo es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti.

-Y tu estúpida actitud de gorila es lo siempre he odiado en ti.

-No es cierto. Antes te gustaban mis locuras.

Ella lo miró despectivamente.

-¿Y dónde se supone que queda tu casa?

-Imagino que la conoces; Para acabar de joder la plancha, Moira me asignó la casa que fue de Roy y Rick. La número 251.

-Esto es una locura... –Lisa no podía creer tantas coincidencias juntas.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar al carro cuando el la agarró por el brazo nuevamente.

-Elizabeth, en la base, en Macross, en el universo entero, no soportaré verlo contigo...- Jack le habló en un tono tosco-... Si lo veo tocarte o besarte querré romperle la cara o matarlo a patadas. Ni yo mismo sé como pudiera reaccionar.

-No digas tonterías, Jack!... –Ella lo apuntó con su dedo sobre el pecho de él-... En la vida hay que canalizar aquello que no nos gusta; siempre te lo he dicho... Además, ¡sabes que odio esos comportamientos de trogloditas!... Realmente me decepcionarías mucho.

El ex mercenario iba a decirle algo más, pero se arrepintió en cuanto la vio con intenciones de subirse al carro nuevamente.

-No te vas a despedir de mí?- Le preguntó como un susurro.

-Pensé en dejarte en tu casa. Las calles de Macross son algo peligrosas para ti, con todo lo que ha pasado con Wilburn. No quisiera que te fuera a suceder algo malo.

El sonrió, al menos sabía que ella se preocupaba por él.

-No te preocupes por mí. Sabes que sé cuidarme solo.... Aunque me gusta saber que me cuidas.

-Jack, sabes que eres alguien muy especial para mí –Ella sonrió.

-Entonces demuéstramelo y vuelve conmigo.

-Basta con eso! –Ella tocó su mejilla-... Y no soy la única mujer en este planeta. Debe haber algunas mujeres aún enamoradas de ti... Tú podrías hacer feliz a cualquiera de ellas.

-Para mí, tú eres la única que podría hacerme feliz... En todos los sentidos.... –Él la tomó por los brazos. Solo una realidad lo atormentaba. Mientras más la miraba, más la deseaba.-... Eres la única que me llenas.

-No digas tonterías, además ya es muy tarde...–dijo ella saliendo de su acoso y cambiando el tema radicalmente-... Y en qué se supone que te vas?.

-En una moto que me obsequió Lang con la condición que fuera su espécimen de prueba.

-Entonces debe tratarse de los Ciclones... –Lisa sonrió-...Debes sentirte contento, capitán, Lang no escoge a cualquiera para probar sus prototipos.

-Soy el mejor... Lo sabes...

-Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

-Quizás de boca de todo el mundo.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo presumido de siempre.

-¿Y mi beso? –preguntó él cerrando los ojos y preparando sus labios.

Efectivamente recibió un beso por parte de Lisa, pero en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Jack... Pero recuerda, no demoraré tanto como quisieras.

-Creo que con 20 minutos de acción podríamos calentar motores.

-Jack, no seas descabellado!.. ¡Deja el fastidio o te juro que no voy!

-Vamos, Liz; además, prepararé café irlandés, y cocinaré uno de mis platillos favoritos que tanto te gustan, el Dublín Coddle.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso suena mejor y más decente, capitán.... Nos vemos.

Ella se montó al carro y cerró la puerta. Conociendo a Archer, él sería capaz de armarle una escena en ese mismo lugar para que le diera un beso en la boca, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Jack sonrió. Él sabía que ella escapaba de él... Lisa le dijo adiós a través de la ventana y pronto el carro se fue perdiendo ante el panorama.

El ex mercenario prendió un cigarrillo mientras la veía alejarse. Sentía tristeza y rabia. Una combinación que en otros tiempos hubiera sido explosiva para él y para todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Sabía que dentro de poco ella estaría en los brazos de Rick... Por un segundo maldijo aquellos pensamientos... Rick sería quien la abrazaría, quien la besaría y le haría el amor.

El debía armarse de paciencia con una nueva estrategia.

-Lo siento mucho, Rick, pero ella va a ser para mí, nuevamente.

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

Mientras conducía camino a su casa, Lisa debió estacionarse un par de veces por algunos minutos. Aunque había tratado de lucir lo más estable emocionalmente y lúcida en sus argumentos, la realidad era que por dentro se encontraba bastante afectada. Jamás pensó que Jack aún conservara aquellos sentimientos que una vez compartió con él. En verdad le dolía no corresponderle, pero la realidad para ella era que Rick Hunter ocupaba el lugar más grande y profundo de su corazón.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar Rick... Para evitar ser víctima de un derrame por martirizar sus ondas cerebrales, mejor trataría de no pensar en eso hasta que llegara el día de hablar con él...

Si se encaminaba a su otro temor, su desazón aumentaba. Nadie conocía tan bien a Jack Archer como ella; al menos nadie vivo. Lisa sabía hasta dónde el era capaz de ir para alcanzar sus objetivos. El lema de su ex esposo por dos días era "el fin justifica los medios"... y en eso, el ex mercenario solía ser algo similar al estallido de una avalancha y su paso arrollador montaña abajo.

Necesitaba algo así como un vodka con jugo de Cranberry para amortiguar sus demonios y asimilar la vorágine que se le venía encima... Irónicamente al mirar a la derecha vio el _Three Spies_.

No sería la primera vez que se sentaría sola en una barra. Recordó el par de veces que producto del despecho por su drama personal con Rick quedó bebiendo como las grandes y necesitando ayuda para tomar un taxi.

Bron y Rico procedieron a atenderla y hacerle conversación. El local estaba algo lleno. Les estaba yendo muy bien en el negocio y prueba de ello era las ampliaciones que le habían hecho al local.

Cuando ya llevaba el tercer trago de vodka empezó a cavilar en su subconsciente. ¿Qué era lo que le afectaba realmente?. De sobremanera el hecho que nunca le contó a Rick sobre la presencia de Jack en su vida ni cuan significativa y profunda, aunque efímera, resultó aquella relación. Segundo, el hecho de ser un punto de equidistante y molesto en la relación amistosa entre ambos hombres. Definitivamente sería muy difícil que fueran amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y por último, todo lo que arrastraría ese tsunami.

-Buenas noches, capitana. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Lisa conocía esa voz. Era Izzy Rhandal.

Si Lisa pensaba que allí podía despejarse un poco de la llegada de Jack, la presencia de Izzy no hacía otra cosa que recordarle que aunque triste, Jack no necesariamente estuvo solo... Sin embargo sucedía algo. Hasta donde Lisa tenía entendido, a diferencia de Helena, Izzy nunca supo de su relación con Jack. Ahora daba gracias a dios por eso.

-Izzy, no pensé que te vería aquí- contestó ella tomando su cuarto trago- ¿También viniste sola?

-Sí... Hiro y Kylie no están –miró su reloj-... y a estas horas Blavatsy suele estar dormido y Miriya debe estar haciendo el amor con Max luego de tantos días sin verse.

-Jajajaja! Salud por eso –chocaron sus vasos.

-Pero tú que haces aquí, Lisa? No se supone que deberías estar en tu casa con tu esposo.

-Sí, no demoraré mucho. Solo quería pasar un trago amargo tomando un trago un poco más dulce... ¿Y tú qué tomas?

-Ron cubano con petit cola –Izzy pidió otro- También me hace bajar la hiel de mi paladar.

-Te noto algo triste- le dijo Lisa con suspicacia- Además, puedo ver que tienes varios tragos en cimas.

-Llevo un par de horas aquí y me he tomado bastantes tragos –Hablaba bastante enredado por su grado de alcoholemia.

-Y porqué?... Usualmente nunca vienes sola a este lugar.

-Es que apareció una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero yo no le importo a él.

Izzy comenzó a llorar.

-Es la tercera vez que llora- Le dijo Rico a Lisa

Lisa no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Había buscado tranquilidad y encontró otro drama.

-Es... Es Jack Archer... –Ella dijo en medio de lágrimas tomándose el trago hasta el fondo-... Él.... él no me quiere....nunca me quiso...

-Vamos, Izzy, no te pongas así.

-Otro trago, por favor –dijo la piloto- Y otro para la capitana Hayes...

-Enseguida –dijo Bron

-Lisa, acompáñame un rato, ¿sí?

-Eh... está bien, pero solo un rato. Debo ir a casa. Te llevaré cuando terminemos, creo que no estás en condiciones de ir ni al baño de mujeres.

Casi tres horas había trascurrido desde entonces y ambas llevaban varios tragos encima. Lisa, sabiendo que debía manejar aunque estaba bebida, se mantenía sobria. Pero Izzy estaba hecha un guiñapo.

-Otro trago!

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, Izzy. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Lisa la ayudó a levantarse... Fueron hasta el carro y partieron...

Al llegar a la residencia de Izzy en el barrio militar sección del escuadrón Angel, ella se resistió. No se quiso bajar del carro.

-Por favor, Lisa, hoy no quiero estar sola! –decía llorando como una niña de siete años- No soy tan fuerte como todos creen.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su memoria como un eco. Algo similar había salido de su boca cuando pensó que todo entre ella y Rick había terminado.

-Izzy...

-Llévame donde Miriya. Dormiré allá, ¡hip!

-Eso sería imprudente. Ellos deben estar descansando. Sentiría mucha pena con Max

Si la dejaba sola quizás podía realizar cualquier hazaña alocada. Total, cando estuvo en la misma situación Claudia lidió con ella pacientemente... Ella podía hacerlo también con Izzy. Ella no era precisamente tan amiga suya como Claudia, Helena, Miriya o el trío terrible, pero la estimaba.

–Espero que un buen sillón no te sea incómodo. Esta noche dormirás en mi casa, teniente Rhandal.

Izzy iba darle las gracias, pero en ese instante abrió la puerta del carro y vomitó aparatosamente sobre el pavimento.

.

Lisa llegó exhausta a su casa, llevando a una ebria Izzy a su lado. Ambas entraron cansadas por los tragos como si un grupo de Destroids le hubieran caído encima haciéndolas añicos... Iban a ser las once de la noche.

-Lisa

Rick aparecía súbitamente ante ellas, puesto por una especie de pantalones largos de tela y camisa de algodón sin mangas. Algo así como ropa para dormir.

-Rick, pensé que demorarías un poco más en la reunión con Global y Lang.

Ella soltó a Izzy, quien cayó en el sillón como una roca y se abalanzó hacia Rick.

-Amor, te extrañé tanto.

Ella le dio un beso tan apasionado a Rick que él casi se cae de espaldas.

-Lisa, ¿estás tomada?

-No

-Lisa...

-Solo tomé un par de tragos y acompañé a Izzy, pero no estoy borracha, lo juro.

-Lisa, tuve tantos días lejos de ti y pasando algunas situaciones extremas que soñaba con regresar a casa. Pero ciertamente no esperé encontrarme con este tipo de escena.

-Amor, no podía dejar que se fuera. Ella está muy deprimida y no quería quedarse sola en su casa.

-¿Pero dónde diablos estaban metidas ustedes?

-En Three Spies.

-Capitán Hunter! –Izzy trató de ponerse de pie con un saludo militar, pero Rick tuvo que agarrarla antes que cayera de frente

-Izzy estás borracha, peor que un hombre! ¡No puedo creer que estés asi!

-"La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida", jajajaja!... –Izzy trataba de caminar cantando aquello, pero no podía.

-Rayos! –dijo Rick.

-En verdad lo lamento, capitán... Siempre soy un estorbo.

La piloto de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones empezó a llorar.

Rick suspiró.

-De verdad que haces buena pareja con Michael –Rick sonrió- El espectáculo post tragos es la especialidad de ambos.

-Odio a Michael, odio a Hiro... Odio a... –ella se detuvo- ¡Odio a todos los hombres!

-Gracias por el halago –Rick arqueó una ceja.

Ella le iba a responder algo más pero cayó en los hombros de Rick como una piedra.

-Izzy... Izzy –El volteó a verla- Creo que se quedó dormida.

Lisa fue a su estudio y le arregló unas sábanas sobre aquel cómodo sillón de cuero. También le llevó una almohada. Finalmente le encendió el aire acondicionado y prendió una pequeña lámpara para no dejarla a oscuras.

Rick la cargó en brazos en dirección hacia ese lugar.

-Jack... –súbitamente Izzy se prensó del cuello de Rick y le dio un beso en los labios sin darle tiempo a Rick de reaccionar.

-Izzy! –Lisa le gritó al ver dicha escena- ¡Ese no es Jack! ¡Creo que estás muy imprudente, teniente!

Rick quedó pasmado. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y poco le faltó para estallar en carcajadas.

-Izzy, no soy Jack!... ¡Estás más borracha de lo que pensé!

-Jack... –ella recostó su cabeza al hombro de Rick.

Él llegó hasta el estudio y la colocó en dicho lugar, luego le quitó las botas y la arropó. Ella balbució algunas palabras poco entendibles y se movió hacia su izquierda, quedándose de lado.

-Ya veo lo que le ocurre –dijo Rick mirando a Lisa y luego volviendo la mirada hacia Izzy- Sabe que Archer regresó.

Lisa respiró hondo

-Sí

-Mañana Max hablará con ella. No quiso realizar el protocolo de bienvenida. Es una excelente piloto y no puede dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-Supongo... que no

-¿Supones?... Lisa, ¿te sucede algo?

-No, solo soy trato de entenderla,

-Dejémosla descansar –dijo Rick.

Entraron a su recámara y cerraron la puerta. Rick se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó.

-Sabe vodka con Cranberry –dijo él en un tono bastante seductor.

-Extrañé tanto tus besos.

-Porqué tomaste?

Ella se separó un poco de él. Se quitó los zapatos y empezó a desvestirse. Quería tomar un baño.

-No es mi costumbre, pero de vez en cuando creo que también necesito un tipo de reconstituyente que no sea tan natural.

-Lisa, todavía el bebé se alimenta de ti. No debes hacerlo.

-Ya él lo está dejando. Casi siempre toma fórmula, come papillas y otras frutas y alimentos propios de su edad.

-Aún así, no quiero que lo hagas. Además llegaste bastante tarde.

-Yo no te reprocho cuando decides tomarte unos tragos con Max o los otros capitanes.

-Pero eso es diferente.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué eres hombre y yo mujer? –Ella cruzó los brazos- Para tu información siempre llevo mi arma conmigo.

-Vaya, toda una "Tomb Raider" –Él bufó-... No me refiero a los géneros, Lisa. Me preocupa que te suceda algo estando sola por las calles, y aún peor... estando ebria.

-Rick, -ella frunció el ceño y colocó las manos en su estrecha cintura-... Me estás haciendo sentir como si fuera una madre desconsiderada o una alcohólica; Es primera vez que me tomo un par de tragos fuera... ¡No he hecho nada malo!...

Ella había quedado en sostén y en una especie de hilo dental bastante provocador. Rick sencillamente no podía despegar la vista de su escultural mujer... Ella, algo turbada, dio unos pasos en dirección a la ducha, pero él la tomó por la mano y la jaló hacia él

-Lily, no quise decir eso. Simplemente es extraño que lo hicieras. ¿En verdad no te sucede nada? ¿Hay algo que necesitas contarme?

Ella por un momento se crispó y bajó la mirada. Aún se sentía un poco mareada y sus temores estaban a flor de piel. Ese no era el momento adecuado.

-Yo... –Ella ni siquiera quería pensar en lo sucedido con Jack... –No es nada... Solo que a veces siento algo de presión por... la... expedición... Eso es todo.

-Nena, sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo. Somos un equipo... –él la tomó por su rostro.

-Yo te amo, Rick –sus ojos se cristalizaron-... Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.... Nunca me dejes... Sin ti no podría...

Él no la dejó continuar. Un profundo beso selló sus palabras.

-Te amo, y sabes que nada podrá alejarte de mí.

Él la aferró a su cuerpo cubriéndola de besos y caricias... Ella se dejó llevar y en unos minutos seguían besándose apasionadamente en el la cama. Él sobre ella.

-Te extrañé muchísimo, Lisa... No sabes cuanto.

Rick siguó abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con ganas. Lisa se sintió protegida, segura entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella lo besaba, lo saboreaba extasiada de su aroma varonil, la estructura de sus manos recorriendo hasta el último de sus rincones, el olor de su piel, la forma en que se movía sobre ella. Eran dos personas que diariamente se descubrían como si fuera la primera vez, unidos.

Él ya desnudo fue quitando suavemente la prenda íntima de ella. Cuando entró en su cuerpo ambos gimieron de placer... La mano de él se coló entre sus cabellos, esos hermosos y largos hilos castaños y enredó sus dedos en ellos mientras se movía más rápidamente sobre ella; su lengua se adentró en su boca, era algo adictivo. Puro en deseo mordía sus labios, quería hacerlos sangrar. Siempre posesionándola como la única en su presente, en su vida.

Ella lo amaba, lo quería, lo deseaba cada día más. Mordió su labio, quería que el mundo entero supiera que él era el amor de su vida... Las manos resbalaron de su cabello a sus hombros y de sus hombros a su espalda.

-Rick... –Lo tocaba, lo acariciaba, lo recorría.

-Lisa... – él seguía saboreándola, quería disfrutándola al máximo.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró al rostro para encontrarse estupefacta.

-_Elizabeth, eres tan hermosa..._ –Era Jack, él le hacía el amor, como en aquel tiempo-... _Te amo...Eres todo para mí_.

En esos instantes de excitación; el alcohol, su sub consciente y sus temores le jugaron una mala pasada. Una especie de espejismo retrotrajo vivencias semejantes a las de esos instantes de su pasado...

Jack pasaba su mano por su cuerpo, con delicadeza acariciaba sus muslos, su trasero, su espalda.... Su mano subía por su espalda mientras besaba su vientre. Pasaba la punta de su lengua lentamente por su pecho y mordía su hombro con suavidad mientras entraba en ella apasionadamente una y otra vez.

Era Rick y después Jack, después Jack y luego Rick.... Veía el rostro de uno y luego el de otro... Como una alucinación espectral que se transponía, imagen tras imagen.

Rick agarraba su largo cabello, delicadamente al principio y luego con fuerza, evidenciando su cuello, el cual devoraba con besos, mezclando su sudor al de ella. Lo escuchaba gemir de placer sobre el lóbulo de su oreja...

La mano de Jack sobre la piel de Lisa reaccionaba al contacto de su mano. La estaba poseyendo con locura.

Rick descendía hasta las brazas más fogosas del mismo infierno, para luego tocar las puertas del cielo, dentro de ella.

_-Te amo, Elizabeth_... –Jack besaba suavemente sus labios y pegaba su frente a la de ella.

-Lisa, te amo... -Rick se dejaba caer extasiado sobre su pecho agarrando una de sus manos.

-_Siempre estaremos juntos_... –Escuchaba la voz de Jack como un eco-... _Siempre_...

-No, basta! –Lisa cerró los ojos empezó a respirar agitadamente y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de alejarse de la imagen de Jack. Todas esas vivencias íntimas que había confinado al olvido durante muchos años, ahora renacían de las cenizas como un ave fénix, turbándola, hiriéndola, lastimándole las fibras más recónditas de su corazón.

-Lisa?... Lisa, ¿Qué sucede? –Rick se sorprendió por aquella extraña reacción.

-No, no puedo! –Su mente y los tragos crearon un espejismo siniestro con aquella ilusión óptica que para ella fue como un gancho al hígado.

Ella se sentó en la cama y tapó su cara con sus manos... Empezó a llorar.

-Nena, ¿qué pasa? –Él empezó a preocuparse.

-Yo... yo no me siento bien.

-Qué?... –Rick se alarmó. Quitó las manos de su rostro y la agarró por ambas mejillas.

-Me angustia y me duele tanto... –Ella trataba de bajar la mirada pero él no dejaba que lo hiciera.

-Lisa!... –él frunció el ceño-... Lisa, mírame... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Sé que algo te está atormentando y quiero saberlo ahora!

-No... es solo...

-No me vayas a salir con que la Expedición porque estoy seguro que no es eso! ¡Sé que algo no anda bien!... ¡Tú no eres así!.

-Solo me siento... triste –Le era difícil pronunciar palabras.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso alguien te ha hecho algo malo? –Rick pensó lo peor. Por un momento su cara adquirió un semblante de furia y una mirada de odio-... Lisa, ¿acaso Edwards te ha molestado?...

Rick se levantó de la cama y se colocó unos bóxers. Luego se colocó hincado frente a ella al borde de la cama.

-Lisa, dime se Edwards te ha hecho algo malo porque soy capaz de...

-...T.R. no tiene nada que ver en lo que me sucede!

-Entonces ¿qué está pasando?... Nunca te había visto así tan descompuesta desde que te conozco... Luces vulnerable y atormentada... ¡Soy tu esposo y tengo que saber lo que te sucede!

-Es solo que –ella lo miró, pero aún no tenía el ánimo que la ayudaría a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle de su pasada relación con Jack.

-Qué cosa, Lisa?... ¡Dime!

-...Que los tragos se me fueron a la cabeza y me idiotizaron –dijo ella mirando a un lado de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana-... De pronto recordé algunos episodios tristes de mi pasado y... me dio nostalgia, o depresión.... o ¡No sé!...No sabría cómo explicarlo... ¿Soy humana, sabes?... También suelo llorar...

Ella limpió sus lágrimas con la punta de la sábana... Rick frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado, tomándola por los hombros y girándola hacia él.

-Nena... ¿No será que estás embarazada?

Lisa se tensó. Lo último que hubiera pensado en ese momento era en otro embarazo.

-No!... ¿Cómo crees?

-Con Roy ni siquiera lo sospechabas. Incluso lo dudabas, porque habías tenido tus días.

-Imposible!... ¡No esta vez!

-Estás totalmente segura?

Ella pensó un momento. Sus cálculos no le fallaban.

-Bueno, digamos que 95 por ciento.

-Pero existe ese cinco por ciento –Rick sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lisa lo miró y le acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Amor, se que sueñas con tener una hija... pero creo que por ahora no estoy en estado... Al menos no por ahora.

-No tengo apuro, total, una pitonisa me dijo que tendríamos cinco hijos.

Lisa sonrió horrorizada. Usualmente él no era de creer en esas cosas.

-Cinco?... ¡Pues esa bruja desvaría!

-Porqué no vamos mañana al médico? Salgamos de dudas.

-No! –ella no podía hacerlo- Estoy segura que no estoy embarazada, Rick.

Rick le acarició el cabello al notar que estaba con mejor semblante.

-Te buscaré un vaso de agua –él se levantó de la cama, pero ella lo agarró sorpresivamente por la mano y lo jaló hacia ella.

-No, no es necesario... Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado y me abraces.

Ambos volvieron a acostarse. Ladeados, uno frente al otro. Tan cerca que oían sus respiraciones. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ella le acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes y su rostro. Introducía sus dedos por esos sedosos cabellos negros, echándolos hacia atrás y evidenciando aún más la profundidad azul del mar de sus ojos... Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Lisa finalmente se estabilizó.

-Lili, prométeme que no volverás a tomar de esa forma –Él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda-... Ese tipo de reacciones secundarias no me gustan.

Ella asintió.

-Está bien... –ella le lanzó una pícara mirada-... Al menos no lo haré en tu ausencia.

-Así me gusta.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida ¿Te lo había dicho? –preguntó embelezada en su mirada.

El asintió.

-Creo que como unas treinta veces desde que nos casamos.

-En verdad, son bellos...

-No, tus ojos son los más bellos... y tú eres preciosa –él la apretó más a su cuerpo e hizo que ella se colocara encima de él.

Se besaron profundamente. Él recorrió la suave espalda de ella sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo. Bajó su mano y tocó su firme trasero, mientras que su otra mano se adentraba bajo aquella mata de cabello castaña, agarrando su cuello.

Ella besó la punta de su barbilla, bajó por el cuello de él, besando su pecho. Ella lo miró casi suplicante, sus palabras se oyeron como un susurro o una plegaria.

-Rick, hazme el amor...

-Habías demorado mucho en pedirlo...Tus órdenes son leyes para mí...

En un movimiento violento, él giró haciendo que ella quedara bajo él. Reclamándola como suya la agarró por el mentón y se posicionó de su boca. Luego le habló al oído.

-Sabes lo que voy a hacerte?

Ella sonrió algo asustada esperando cualquier cosa inimaginable de él....

-No tengo idea.

-Te he dicho que eres un 12 en la escala de Richter?

-Jajaja, Si.

Rick se acercó a su oído nuevamente y le dijo algo en voz baja. Ella abrió los ojos en un gesto de asombro que denotaba la estupefacción de alguna idea descabellada.

-Pero cómo así que a 90 kilómetros por hora? –ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya verás....

-Rick, no te atreverías!

-¿No? –Su mirada azul tenía un brillo tan radiante dándole un tono de misticismo casi infernal.

Él la agarró fuertemente por ambas manos y luego empezó con lo que se había propuesto. Instantes después, ella sintió una excitante sacudida por todo su cuerpo. Las fuertes manos de él aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de ella mientras la poseía con locura.

-Rick, no!... ¡Por favor!... jajajajaja!

-Te gusta?

-Mmmmm...¡Oh... por Dios!

Y así transcurrió aquella noche de amor, sexo, entrega y placeres extremos... hasta que cayeron las sombras, dando paso a la madrugada...

-Mi amor... –Ella veía el rostro de su esposo mientras el dormía exhausto con un semblante placentero. Se permitió acariciar tu rostro apacible. Adivinaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo observó enamorada, sin levantarse ni moverse; no quería incomodarlo ni mucho menos despertarlo. Solo mirar ese hombre que amaba… Rick.

_Es cierto, la felicidad existe_ –Lisa pensaba calladamente mientras continuaba mirándolo-.... _No se trata de un estado de ánimo, sino de un momento inigualable, pleno, glorioso que purifica al alma y le da vida... ¡Si tu felicidad depende de mí, cuidaré de ella al precio que sea!... Con todas mis fuerzas la mantendré viva como las estrellas del firmamento que aquel día juramos alcanzar juntos._

--o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o---o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o--

*

*

**Adelantos del siguiente capítulo (frases sueltas)**

1) -Elizabeth –Jack la agarró fuertemente por el brazo y la condujo a la habitación – quieras o no te haré el amor aquí y ahora.

-Ponme un dedo encima, Jack, y te juro que mi puño caerá sobre tu cara.

2) -Así que usted es Jack Archer –Minmei lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera una rata de alcantarilla- ¡No deseo verlo cerca de Scott!

-Con que tu eres la famosa _Mei-Mei_ –Jack bufó mientras prendía un cigarrillo- Ahora entiendo porqué Hunter te mandó por un tubo.

-Estúpido! ¡Soy _Minmei _no _Mei-Mei!_

3) –Jack! –Rick la habló sobre su espalda- ¿Encontraste a Elizabeth?

4) –Rick!... Rick Hunter! –La rubia llegó hasta él dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla

-Oiga, señorita, ¿acaso la conozco?

-Ricky, ¿no me recuerdas?

5) –Me caes mal, Archer, muy mal –Edwards se acercó a él peligrosamente- Tanto tú como Hunter son dos gusanos que aplastaré muy pronto.

-No si antes yo acabo contigo. Solo dame una excusa, T.R. para clavarte mi puñal en la frente.

6) –¡Aaron, debo volver a Macross! –Kylie le gritó por el trasmisor de su varitech- ¡No puedo continuar aquí!

-Pero qué diablos te pasa, Kurosawa? ¿Acaso no vez que estamos en medio de una batalla en el Amazonas?

-Estoy embarazada!

-¿Qué?

**Próximo episodio N. 30: LA DANZA DE LAS CONFRONTACIONES**

*

*

*

**Les invitamos dar un vistazo a mi página sobre Macross Robotech en facebook: **

http:(doble diagonal).com(diagonal)inbox(diagonal)?drop&ref=mb#(diagonal)?gid=62217502487&ref=ts

_Pueden accesarla a través de mi cuenta de fanfiction._

Agradecemos la paciencia por la espera de este capítulo. Realmente ha sido el más difícil de hacer. Ciertamente expresar los sentimientos y las emociones de las personas ante situaciones diversas, es lo más difícil de lograr.

Fue divertido y jocoso hacerla. Aunque entre mi contraparte y mi persona hubo cierto tipo de conflicto por nuestros diferentes puntos de vistas; uno prefiere a Rick y el otro a Jack.

**Respuesta a e-mails.**

Para **Sonicpibe** que me escribió preguntando sobre mis personajes ficticios favoritos, te respondo que Aaron Tanner, Kylie Kurosawa y recientemente Sunshine y Sangriento.

Para **Adrianita Díaz** te digo que Jack me gusta mucho por el hecho de que es un tipo arriesgado, sin pelos en la lengua, además de guapo, jejejee... y un luchador incansable.

Para **Gigante Asesino Archer** sí, mi otra historia y esta se complementan.

Para **Haposai**, de los Malditos el único que no es ficticio es Raven o Cuervo. Tomé su personaje de la historieta Robotech Vermillion.

Bueno, creo que por ahora no hay más que decir.

Hasta la próxima!

*

*

*


	30. La Danza de las Confrontaciones

_**

* * *

**_

*

_**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes,**__** descripciones sexuales, lenguaje subido de tono en ocasiones. Sucesos extremos, Drama, circunstancias difíciles, actos violentos y cuestionables.**_

_**Si eres de los lectores conservadores y/o acérrimos defensors de lo tradicional, te advierto que estás entrando a una zona minada. **__**Aún tienes tiempo de pulsar la tecla de "atrás".**_

_**Cindy R. y JhonnyT.**_

*****

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 30-**

**LA DANZA DE LAS CONFRONTACIONES**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

Bastante tarde en la noche Jack Archer llegaba a su residencia en el Barrio Militar de Ciudad Macross. Detuvo su moto afuera y se aprestó a tomar algunos paquetes con alimentos y otras cosas que había comprado en el supermercado y que llevaba en un compartimiento que se podía habilitar opcionalmente en la parte de atrás de dicha moto. Igualmente llevaba colgada una especie de bolsa sobre su espalda.

-¿Te ayudo? –dijo una voz próxima a él

-César, ¿aún levantado a estas horas?- Preguntó Jack a Sangriento que había salido de su residencia al escuchar el ruido de la Kawasaki.

-No podía dormir. Aún no me acostumbro. Todavía no puedo creer que no sigo en la cárcel –respondió mientras tomaba alguno de los paquetes y caminaba hacia la vivienda de Jack

-Capitán Archer!

Jack vio como en ese momento llegaba un camión con al menos una decena de soldados, los cuales se bajaban del vehículo blindado. A su encuentro fue uno de ellos con semblante serio, boina negra y uniforme de la Army de las Fuerzas de Tierra Unida.

-Sí, diga...

-Soy el coronel Tim Ringins –el hombre se cuadró y le hizo un saludo el cual Jack respondió.

-Usted dirá, coronel.

Ringins entregó una carta de las RDF y REF a Jack, el cual leyó cuidadosamente.

-Como puede ver, hemos sido ordenados por el Almirante Global para cuidar toda el área donde se hospedan los pilotos del Escuadrón Lobo, debido a las manifestaciones acaecidas en los últimos días.

-Bueno, esto es más de lo que esperábamos. No pensé que necesitáramos protección, pero si así lo han convenido, no me opondré, sobre todo porque algunos de mis muchachos tienen mujeres y niños con ellos.

-Así será mejor, capitán. No sabemos cuando podrían atacar Defoliators o miembros terroristas de la Iglesia de las Tragedias Recurrentes –Ringins seguía hablando con Jack mientras hacía señas a sus subalternos de que se colocaran en sus posiciones...

-Vaya, al parecer somos más odiados de lo que pensé –dijo Jack arqueando una ceja.

–La guardia será permanente –continuó Ringins-... Cada 6 horas las unidades serán rotadas. Nos mantendremos en el área en posiciones estratégicas a partir de ya.

-Muy bien. Qué así sea.

Luego de despedirse militarmente, los soldados se desplegaron por el área. Jack introdujo la moto en el garaje y luego entró a la casa junto a Sangriento.

-Yo tampoco pensé que requiriéramos protección –dijo Sangriento mientras ponía los paquetes en la cocina.

-Al parecer ese pendejo del pastor Wilburn hizo bien su trabajo –le contestó Jack- Cuando fui al supermercado la gente me miraba como si fuera rata de laboratorio. La cajera no se atrevía a venderme nada. Tuve que llamar al encargado, el cual me veía con miedo, jajajaja!!! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Oye, y qué traes en ese bolso sobre tu espalda? –Preguntó el Cherokee mientras tomaba una cerveza Guinness de las que había traído Archer.

-Ah, esto... –Jack se quitó el bolso y evidenció una hermosa guitarra- Es la guitarra de Roy.

-La guitarra de Roy Fokker? ¿Y cómo diablos llegó eso a tus manos?

-Antes de ir al supermercado pasé por la casa de Claudia. Allí estuve varias horas charlando con ella.

-Y te regaló la guitarra? –Sangriento tomó el instrumento, puso la cerveza a un lado y se sentó en el sillón tratando de afinarla.

-Sí –contestó Jack desde la cocina mientras ordenaba los víveres en la refrigeradora y la alacena.

-Fantástico!

-Bueno, en realidad Roy tenía dos guitarras; una con la que aprendió a tocar y que le regaló su padre adoptivo cuando era adolescente... y otra que le había regalado Claudia, la cual usó los últimos años de su vida. Claudia se quedó con la primera y me regaló ésta a mí. Dijo que a Roy le hubiera gustado que yo me la quedara.

-Y cómo está Claudia?

-Te envía saludos y dijo que espera verte pronto -Jack sonrió- Por lo demás, tu sabes que ella nunca se olvidará a Roy, pero al menos se ha vuelto a enamorar.

-En serio? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-No me lo va a creer. Es Aaron Tanner ¿Lo recuerdas?

-El Texano?

-Sí, el mismo rubio loco que viste y calza

-Qué suertudo!

Jack hizo una pausa y volvió a hablarle a su amigo quien empezaba a tocar una melodía con los acordes del instrumento.

-César

-Qué?

-Yo... la vi... hablé con ella

-A quién?

-Elizabeth

Desde la sala, Sangriento dejó de tocar repentinamente haciendo un feo sonido con las cuerdas. Luego tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Y qué pasó, Jack? –Él volvió a reanudar los acordes ahora en un tono más bajo

-Está más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Lo imagino. Ya no es una chiquilla de 17 años.

-Ella... está casada –Jack terminó de arreglas las cosas y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Era de suponerse. No iba a quedarse para vestir santos.

-Está casada con Rick.

-Ya lo sabía...

Jack frunció el ceño y fue a la sala inmediatamente para encarar a su amigo.

-Cómo que ya sabías que Elizabeth era la esposa de Rick?

-Sí –dijo el Cherokee sin dejar de tocar- Me enteré en la cárcel

-Qué? –Jack lucía conmocionado- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Fue la noche que aquel reo habló contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cual reo?

-Aquel soldado veterano que te contó sobre los problemas entre T.R. y Rick. Tú te fuiste de buenas a primeras y yo lo hice después. Pero al día siguiente nos encontramos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería y me interesé en saber la historia. Entonces el me dijo el nombre de la mujer que causaba ciertas fricciones entre ellos dos.

Jack fue rememorado poco a poco aquella conversación.

-Claro!... Ahora comprendo todo. Entonces no se trataba de la cantante, sino de Elizabeth.

-Así es.

-Y porqué mierda nunca me lo dijiste? –Jack estaba furioso- ¿No se supone que eres mi mejor amigo?

Sangriento dejó de tocar la guitarra y la puso a un lado. Luego tomó la cerveza.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero recuerda que luego me confinaron a la celda de castigo por pelear con el idiota zentraedi del ala C... Finalmente, el día que fui a tu celda apareció el custodio buscándote porque Hunter quería verte.

-Y después porque no lo hiciste? Tuviste todo el tiempo para hacerlo!

-Crees que soy idiota, Jack! –Sangriento tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza- Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Si para ese entonces te lo hubiera dicho no estuviéramos aquí! Eres un cabeza dura. Nunca hubieras aceptado nada de Hunter, y si lo hubieras visto le hubieras caído encima a golpes... Es decir, si te lo hubiera dicho yo no estaría aquí tomándome una cerveza, sino pudriéndome en esa maldita cárcel.

-Eres un maldito convenenciero mentiroso!... Rata de alcantarilla, solo pensaste en ti! –el líder lobo tiró la colilla de cigarrillo al piso.

Jack señalaba a Sangriento, sumamente disgustado. No podía creer que su amigo le hubiera mentido.

-No digas estupideces, mercenario! –Sangriento se levantó y fue hacia él- Crees que iba a echarlo todo a perder por una rabieta momentánea tuya?

-Cómo me dejaste aceptar la propuesta del hombre que más detesto en este mundo? Del hombre que ahora está con mi mujer! –Jack lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Precisamente! Sabía que reaccionarías así! –Sangriento quitó las manos de Jack – Y créeme, no pensé solo en mí. También en ti, en Patrick, en Daryl y en todos los otros que ahora conformamos este escuadrón contigo y que confiamos ciegamente en ti!

Jack le dio la espalda.

-No tienes idea de lo que se siente! ¡Ella ahora está con él!

-Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Obligarla? ¿Secuestrarla?

-Ganas no me faltan.

-Lo menos que esperamos de ti, Jack, es que no cometas una estupidez más... de las miles que haz cometido. Si todos estamos aquí es por ti, por seguir tu ideal, y por no querer saber más nada de nuestro pasado. Todos te agradecemos que nos hayas vuelto a poner en el sendero correcto, Jack. No lo eches todo a perder ahora.

-Siempre debo pensar en todos, ¿A quién coño le importan mis sentimientos?

-Si hubieras echo las cosas bien desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado... Además, Rick no es un mal hombre.

Jack lo miró furioso.

-Vaya, ahora solo me faltaba esto; que te pusieras del lado de él.

-Solo estoy del lado de la realidad.

-Él no es tan blanca paloma como todos creen! –Jack fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza- Por lo que pude sacarle a Claudia, él trató a Elizabeth con indiferencia por andar detrás de las faldas de la cantante.

-Vamos Jack, ¿Acaso una persona obliga a otra a estar detrás? –Sangriento lo encaró- Ella no era una niñita, además, si la hubiera tratado tan mal o si ella le era indiferente a él ¿Acaso se hubieran casado?

-Quién sabe. Quizás Rick se aprovechó de su estado de vulnerabilidad y emocional para conquistarla y quedarse con ella.

-Jack, eso fue lo que hiciste tú hace 9 años atrás.

-Pero qué estupideces dices, indio pendejo? –Jack se acercó a Sangriento disgustado – Nosotros nos amábamos! Yo no me aproveché de nada!

-Ponte violento si te da la gana, pero sabes que soy el único que te dice las verdades en la cara. Ninguno de los chicos se atreve a hacerlo por respeto o por terror, pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado tu reacción, Jack. Tienes que aceptar de una vez por todas que estás libre por Rick y que él es ahora el esposo de Elizabeth. Él no es un mal hombre, Jack, hasta hace unos días hablabas de él como un hermano. No dejes que la pasión te ciegue.

El ex mercenario y su amigo se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Luego Jack respiró hondo y miró hacia la guitarra que yacía tendida sobre el sofá.

-Hablas de la misma forma estúpida que Roy Fokker.

-Quizás porque hemos sido los únicos capaces de decirte lo que te mereces –Sangriento fue a la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y sacó otra cerveza.

-Pareciera que no entendieras nada! Yo la amo, y no voy a dejar de amarla. ¡Nunca lo haré!

-Entonces púdrete! –el Cherokee volvió a sentarse en el sillón- Pareciera que para ti no existe otro trasero en esta tierra que el de Elizabeth Hayes!... Jack, en esto mundo hay muchas, puedes ligarte a la que quieras; mujeres no es lo que te falta.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, yo no quiero otra.

-Esa mujer te embrujó –Sangriento bostezó- Dime algo ¿Cómo demonios fue que te enamoraste de ella? ¿Por qué te ciegas tan intensamente?

-Pues no lo sé! –Jack prendió otro cigarro y botó el humo-... Es algo que no lo puedo explicar. Es como si ella estuviera aferrada a mí para toda la vida.

-Eso tiene nombre; obsesión.

-Si fuera obsesión, César, hace tiempo la hubiera olvidado.

-Jack, te conozco desde hace tiempo; recuerdo que te obsesionaste con Geraldine Baker, después con Helena Chase, también con Izzy Randal, y luego que te las tiraste y después de vivir con ellas se acabó tu "amor" al punto que las trataste como si fueran zapatos viejos. Imagino que tu problema actual es que Lisa se te fue de las manos antes de que fueras tú el que la mandaras por un tubo.

-Claro que no! Por algo me case con Lisa, ¿o no? –Jack tomó otra cerveza y regresó a la sala- Ha sido mi única esposa y lo sabes, así que no te hagas el ingenuo... Simplemente quiero a mi esposa devuelta conmigo.

-Eres un necio.

-...Además, cada caso fue distinto. Con Geraldine yo era muy joven y acababa de pasar por la tragedia de Enzra... Helena fue cosa del destino; las sombras de Roy y Lisa se ciñeron sobre nosotros y no pudimos superar esa etapa.... y sobre Izzy, tú sabes que sus celos enfermizos me fastidiaron.

-Pon en orden tus ideas, tigre –le dijo Sangirento- No quisiera que tanto tú como Rick terminaran matándose; solo toma las cosas con calma y controla tus impulsos.

Algunas horas habían pasado luego de la discusión con Sangriento. Jack no podía dormir. Continuaba mirando el techo. Se desarropó y levantó de la cama. Solo llevaba un boxer puesto.

Buscó entre sus cosas acomodadas y de la esquina de un cajón de la gaveta sacó una caja pequeña de madera en color rosado. Tomó una llave y abrió dicha caja. Luego, volvió a sentarse en la cama con la espalda recostada en la pared.

Al abrir la tapa pudo ver sus más invaluables tesoros. Dio cuerda a un tornillo en dorado y se pudo escuchar una bella melodía, "El lago de los cisnes". Aquella caja había sido de su pequeña hermana, Hillary.

Jack sacó una foto donde aparecía con su familia durante un viaje de vacaciones a California. Tenía ocho años y fue a las afueras de un espectáculo circense, "El circo aéreo Hunter". Él sonrió. No podía creer cuán irónica era la vida ocasiones.

Su madre, detrás de él, tenía sus manos colocadas en sus hombros y Jack le tomaba una mano, mientras en la otra sostenía un barquillo de chocolate... Su padre llevaba a Hillary de 4 años, cargada. En la foto también salía Inga, la vieja ama de llaves generacional de la familia Archer y Oynsten, el antiguo mayordomo... todos muertos por el atentado de Enzra y los Garello.

Los observó por un rato. Su madre, la dulce y bella Emily, con su largo cabello negro azabache como el de él, sus ojos celestes. La niña Hillary con sus ojos azules y el cabello negro peinado con muchos bucles como Shirley Temple. Y su padre, bastante alto, pelirrojo de ojos ámbares casi verdes. De él había heredado la mayoría de las cosas; la mirada, el tamaño, la elegancia, y una sonrisa encantadora.

Puso la foto en su lugar y luego tomó el collar de oro con la cruz de esmeralda que había sido de su padre y de su madre. Lo había guardado allí cuando llegó a Macross, pero decidió volvérselo a poner en ese instante. Las cosas en Macross estaban algo violentas por las predicas de Wilburn y algo le decía que podría necesitar el collar.

Otra foto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. Jack junto a Roy Fokker en una discoteca, detrás se apreciaba a Jonathan Wolff y Johnn Carpenter. "Los cuatro fantásticos" como les decían en esos tiempos.

La siguiente era una foto con Lisa luego de haberse casado en el juzgado de Savannah; ambos vistiendo de jeans y camisas casuales. Ella lucía hermosa; llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, lentes oscuros y una amplia sonrisa. Estaban abrazados y lucían rostros alegres.

Por último, del fondo de la caja toma un papel. Algo arrugado, pero perfectamente leíble. Jack lo miraba como un tesoro hecho hoja... Era el certificado de matrimonio.

_-Certificado de Matrimonio-_

_Estado de Carolina del Sur_

_Región del Cuadrante Norte de América_

_Por este medio, los ciudadanos: Elizabeth Ann Marie Hayes Mountbatten y Jack Logan Archer WittGeraldson e__xponen que desean contraer matrimonio civil y a tal efecto formulan la siguiente declaración:_

_Elizabeth Ann Marie Hayes Mountbatten nació en Manhattan, New York, Estado de NewYork ; Folio 345, tomo 7928; es hija de Donald Hayes y Sara Elizabeth Mountbatten- Hayes._

_Jack Logan Archer WittGeraldson nació en Greenrose, Boston, Massachusetts; folio 234, tomo 4589; es hijo de Logan Archer y Emily Victoria WittGeraldson-Archer._

_Fueron los testigos: César Best y Dusty Airs, ambos mayores de edad._

_para justificar los adjuntos anteriores acompañan: actas de nacimientos, certificados de soltería y certificados que consta sus lugares de residencia durante los últimos dos años_

_Dado en el condado de Savannah, Carolina del Sur, a los 14 días del mes de Febrero de 2005.*_

_*_

-Cuanto tiempo de esto y me parece que fue ayer, Elizabeth.

La firma de Lisa, Jack, Sangriento, Dusty y el juez reposaban en el documento. Aquella era la copia original del certificado. La única copia que Donald Hayes no había podido destruir. Esa que guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y que atesoró como si se tratara del Santo Grial.

Introdujo todo de nuevo en la caja y la guardó en el cajón.

-Porqué el destino se interpone una y otra vez, Lisa?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Guyana, Suramérica**

**Región del cuadrante Sur**

Habían llegado a la región de Guyana un par de días atrás y ya se estaban enfrentando con las fuerzas de Zeraal.

Gorian había dejado a sus Scavengers terrestres de esa región al mando del temible Skarrde quien dirigía las tropas rememorando a aquellos dioses de la mitología nórdica. Y es que el solo hecho de ver su enorme humanidad, la frialdad de su mirada, y su rostro impávido ante situaciones hostiles, atemorizaba a cualquiera. Era como la reencarnación del mismísimo Goliat bíblico que causaba terror entre las huestes enemigas.

Seloi Diparra la zentraedi de la cual se sospechaba había sido amante de Anatolle Leonard y que se había redimido nuevamente ante Zeraal en una ocasión al salvarle la vida a Kiyora durante un enfrentamiento, ayudaba a Skarrde en su misión, desplegando a sus guerreros por la selva contra el contingente de los Destroids.

Los coroneles Johnson, Santiago y Po junto a los equipos pesados habían destruido al menos dos destacamentos enemigos donde habían encontrado gran cantidad de malcontentos a los cuales hicieron añicos.

Las RDF y las fuerzas armadas terrestres se encontraban inmersos una cruenta batalla en dicha región. Varias bajas se habían reflejado en ambos bandos mostrando que ante la presión de la búsqueda del poder, la vida era una simple casualidad.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo comandante Gorian continuaba en el aire junto a su equipo élite, enfrentados a los bandos altos de las RDF.

Aquella jornada había sido sangrienta. Esa mañana volverían a enfrentarse con las fuerza zentraedi. En el cuartel principal se encontrabas acantonadas las tropas terrestres ultimando y sus bandos altos ultimando los detalles.

-Brigadier Di Pascuale, si atacamos por el Sector-B pegado a la ladera nos ahorraríamos tiempo –dijo Jonathan Wolf al superior dentro de aquella reunión.

-Pero eso no nos sería factible mientras las fuerzas de Skarrde sigan desplegándose por el oriente junto a las de Seloi, por lo tanto, el Sector-A queda vulnerable por tierra y es más factible de aprovechar.

-No mientras Gorian sobrevuele por la ruta –C, Brigadier, él nos está bloqueando el paso! –Jonathan prendió su habano- Todas estas estrategias vienen de Zeraal, es un maldido crápula! Vencimos en el oriente, pero nos hace añicos por los flancos occidentales.

-Esto no es nada comparado a lo que sufrimos un par de meses atrás con lo del dichoso mosquito de Seloi –El Brigadier frunció el ceño- ¡Quiero a esa mal nacida muerta lo antes posible!

-Con todo respeto, Brigadier –Jonathan dejó de ver el mapa que ambos hombres habían extendido en una gran mesa- Su actitud obsesiva contra Seloi Diparra nos está llevando a las bajas de muchos hombres.

-Qué está insinuando?

-No lo insinúo –dijo Wolf- Lo afirmo y lo sostengo! Usted se está excediendo, Brigadier!... De seguir así no me quedará otra cosa que retirar a mis pilotos del área.

-Pero cómo se atreve a amenazarme de esa forma? ¡Le haré un reporte al Capitán Hunter sobre su comportamiento imprudente!

-Jhonny, cálmate! –Aaron se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía en medio de los dos hombres

-Su problema, Capitán Wolf, es que no le gusta seguir órdenes! –el Brigadier caminó hacia él- ¿De qué vale romper la telaraña, si la araña sigue viva? Zeraal es quien hace la estrategia, pero en esta región, Seloi Diparra es quien guía todo porque es ella quien conoce esta selva como la palma de su mano. De eliminarla a ella los otros quedarán sin brújula.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted en ese punto, señor, sin embargo no me refiero a la eliminación de Diparra, sino a la estrategia que usted está empleando para llegar a ella... No podemos actuar precipitadamente. En la última acción varios Defenders cayeron y perdí dos de mis mejores Monsters. Si el capitán Hunter se entera de que perdimos ese contingente tratando de volar en pedazos el trasero de una zentraedi con una estrategia suicida, será mi trasero el que ruede!

Durante horas, Aaron Tanner tuvo que escuchar aquella discusión entre Di Pascuale y Wolf, quienes finalmente llegaron a un consenso. Luego de esto se dirigió hacia los pilotos de los escuadrones. El coronel Jhonson había resultado herido, y las bajas de los Destroids habían sido numerosas por lo tanto Jonathan había decidido que él comandaría las tropas por tierra... En consecuencia a ello Aaron comandaría los escuadrones aéreos.

El Texano llegó al área donde se repartían los alimentos a los soldados y luego de tomar su ración se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Kylie junto a otros pilotos.

-Aaron, supimos que ahora nos guiarás –dijo Hiro mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa.

-Así es, Jhonny irá en el convoy suplantando a Millard Johnson, para cerciorarse que Di Pascuale no metiera la pata de nuevo.

-Ese cabrón nos ocasionó la perdida de dos buenos Monsters. A Rick le dará un ataque –dijo Peralta mientras fumaba un habano.

Aaron asintió, no sin antes darse cuenta del semblante de Kylie.

-Kurosawa, te sucede algo? Veo que no haz probado bocado.

-No es nada, jefe, solo que... –En ese momento Kylie se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia el otro extremo. Cuando llegó a unos matorrales, vomitó aparatosamente.

-Kylie! –gritó su compañero Igor Ivanov, segundo al mando de los Delta

-Yo iré –le dijo Aaron a Igor y a los demás que se habían levantado preocupados.

El Texano fue hacia ella quien yacía aún hincada en la tierra. La tomó por el brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Kurosawa, qué es lo que te sucede?

-No es nada, jefe, solo ando mala del estómago. La comida se me revolvió.

Ella se levantó y Aaron le hizo una seña a Ivanov para que le trajera un vaso de agua... El sobrino del que fuera el mentor de Roy Fokker tomó un baso con el vital líquido y lo llevó hacia la mujer, quien aún continuaba pálida.

-Toma esto, Kylie, te hará sentir mejor –dijo Ivanov, quien luego se dirigió a Aaron.

-Jefe, no la veo bien.

-Qué cosas dices, Igor! –Kylie gruñó- Es solo una tonta náusea. Me repondré.

-Si deseas, hoy puedes descansar, Kurosawa –dijo el texano arqueando una ceja.

-No! –ella apretó los puños- Estoy bien, lo juro. ¡Puedo y quiero seguir en la batalla!

En otro lado del área de las comidas tres hombres se sentaban en una mesa con sus respectivos platos y conversaban con frustración. Era el travieso trío castigado del escuadrón Skull: Kevin Van Corenland, James Harlow y Anthony Lucca. Los tres se fueron a la tolda de los pilotos Varitech. Pero los soldados Destroids estaban tan agotados que no les hicieron sus acostumbradas rechiflas y otras burlas.

-Estoy harto de estar dentro de ese estúpido Monster –dijo Jimmy mirando hacia el monte –El aire acondicionado se averió y todo el tiempo ha sido como estar en un sauna. Lo peor es que luego del ataque de Skarrde se terminó de joder... Nunca estuve tan cerca de la muerte como esta madrugada.

-Sí, en realidad estamos jodidos.

-Maldición! –refunfuñó Jimmy-...No quisiera morir dentro de esa chatarra! Si he de fallecer que sea en mi Skull-5

-Y dónde está el Monster ahora? –pregunto Tony.

-Lo están reparando. Pero ruego a Dios que no tenga solución. Esto ha sido un verdadero castigo para mí...

-Nosotros también, Jimmy, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? –dijo Kevin- El Phalanx que me dieron igual se averió luego del ataque de Skarrde...

-Mi Defender no es el problema, sino el energúmeno del coronel Santiago. Nos trata tanto a mí y a Hammer como si fuéramos dos ratas podridas. De diez palabras, once son obscenidades. La verdad es que extraño al jefe y extraño volar.

-Bueno, Ron Bartley es exigente con nosotros –añadió Kevin- Pero no es tan nefasto como Po o Santiago.

-Oye, Kevin, tú que todo lo escuchas y todo lo sabes y por tener más tiempo que nosotros en la Base ¿Es cierto que Bartley está casado con una zentraedi? –peguntó Jimmy

-Efectivamente, la zentraedi se llama Vala Norri. Era de las fuerzas de Azonia y subalterna de Miriya. Al parecer desertó de los bandos de Azonia junto a Seloi Diparra y varias otras, poco después que Miriya se casó con Max... Incluso tienen una hija de 4 años llamada Rook –Kevin enfatizó-... Bartley me enseñó su foto, la lleva en un relicario que usa.

-Pero entonces Vala y esa loca, Seloi, se conocían y ahora están en bandos contrarios.

-Así es. Vala pertenece a las RDF de esta región del Sur. Es primera teniente del escuadrón Horse. Vala y Ron sn muy amigos de los Sterling. Eso me lo dijo el mismo Ron... Les contaré la historia, pero cierren el pico y no me interrumpan.

-Está bien –dijeron los otros dos.

-El teniente-coronel Kyle Ronald "Ron" Bartley, otrora piloto del escuadrón Ángel, había conocido a Vala a través de Miriya. Ambos se enamoraron y empezaron un romance durante la etapa de la reconstrucción luego de la Lluvia de la Muerte. Sin embargo tuvo algunos problemas con los altos mandos quienes le dieron de baja temporal y lo mandaron al departamento de Relaciones Públicas de las RDF. Para ese entonces su relación con Vala se deterioró. Ella tomó el puesto de asistente de Rick Hunter ya que había decidido no volver a matar después de su deserción de las fuerzas de Azonia.

-Sin embargo, Rick, con la ayuda de Global, pudo ayudar a Bartley, devolviéndole su rango, con la condición que organizara los escuadrones del cuadrante sur. Bartley aceptó la propuesta, no sin antes pedirle a Rick que lo mantuviera en las fuerzas terrestres y no como piloto. Tomó entonces el mando de los Destroids de aquella región.

-Al saber que los zentraedis de esa región estaban muy bien organizados bajo la tutela de Seloi, quien estaba ocasionando estragos a las fuerzas terrestres, Vala decidió hablar con Hunter y hacerle saber su deseo de volver a combatir para ayudar, así fue trasladada a la región sur, tomando Khonda su lugar como asistente del jefe.

-Vala se encontró con Bartley, reanudaron su relación y combaten juntos. Ella desde su Varitech y él como Destroid, contra las fuerzas Skarrde, ya que Seloi había desaparecido misteriosamente y hasta la daban por muerta. Pero en realidad se encontraba en una situación sentimental con el pendejo Anatolle Leonard, el cual ha negado esa relación hasta el cansancio. Incluso se dice que llegaron a tener un hijo.

-Al tiempo de estos incidentes, Vala y Ron se casaron, ya que ella le anunció que está embarazada. Luego de tener a la niña, ambos reanudaron sus posiciones como militares y ahora continúan luchando en las RDF de esta región.

-Vaya historia –dijo Tony- Me pregunto donde estará Vala. Nunca le conocí. Cuando entre a las RDF de Macross ya había sido trasladada.

-Pues si te volteas disimuladamente la verás –dijo Kevin.

Eso fue como si le dijeran lo contrario. Tanto Jimmy como Tony se voltearon sin el más mínimo disimulo. Cuando pudieron avistar a Vala junto a Ron Bartley y otros soldados quienes se sentaban a comer en una mesa algo cerca a la de ellos.

-Oye, es bonita! –dijo Tony, viendo a una mujer de al menos 1.72 de estatura, largo cabello de una extraña coloración celeste, ojos grandes azulados y buen cuerpo.

-Sí, pero también es jodida –Kevin sonrió al verla- dicen que tiene un carácter peor que el de Miriya.

-Eso suena feo –agregó Jimmy- El carácter de Miriya es horrible.

-Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Ya se enteraron que a partir de mañana Bartley y otros del Alpha se unirá al nuevo convoy de Wolf debido a que Millard Jhonson quedó fuera de combate? –dijo Kevin.

-En serio? Pero entonces, ¿el Alpha de Wolf y de los otros pilotos se quedarán sin uso? –preguntó Jimmy.

-Así parece.

Jimmy sonrió. Era una sonrisa que llevaba consigo algún tipo de plan. Kevin lo miró y pareció entenderlo y concordad con él.

-Oye, ¿qué están pensando? –peguntó Toni.

-Pronto lo sabrás –Los ojos de Jimmy y Kevin brillaron y sus sonrisas permanecieron.

Unos metros más allá, Ron, Vala y los otros tres soldados se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Tanner, Kylie, Igor Ivanov, Hiro Ishi y Román Peralta.

-Vala, quisiera felicitarte, ayer lo hiciste muy bien frente a los Armors de Gorian- dijo Tanner.

-Gracias, capitán. Siempre trato de cumplir lo mejor que pueda con mi deber- Respondió ella sentándose junto a su esposo.

-Esta semana será dura, Tanner –añadió Ron Bartley- Ni Gorian ni Skarrde quieren dar su brazo a torcer.

-Así parece, amigo. Pero no nos vamos a dejar.

Luego de comer y charlar, los hombres siguieron a Tanner hacia el lado de las naves para hacer unas evaluaciones. Vala siguió en la mesa y aprovechó para hablar con Kylie.

-Kylie, te sientes bien?

-La verdad es que hoy no me he sentido nada bien. He tenido náuseas. Creo que la presión de estas batallas me está atosigando.

-Vamos, Ky, tú haz pasado por peores batallas que estas –respondió Vala- Eres una excelente piloto y ayer te vi dudosa en algunas maniobras.

-Pues debe ser el azúcar.

-Ky, ¿estás teniendo sexo con algún hombre?

Ante esa pregunta indiscreta Kylie se sonrojó, aunque ya sabía que era típico de las zentraedis ser impertinentes en sus preguntas.

-Shhh!!! Vala! Qué cosas dices!! baja la voz! –respondió la piloto viendo para todos lados.

-Pero qué tiene de malo? Eres adulta.

-Eh... lo sé, ¡pero es que suenas demasiado explícita!

-No me haz contestado la pregunta, amiga. ¿O acaso ya no me tienes la confianza que solías tenerme cuando estaba en Macross?

-No es eso –dijo Kylie sonrojada-... Bueno, la verdad es que sí estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Ya olvidaste a Justin?

-Sabes que él siempre permanecerá en mi recuerdo, pero algún día yo tenía que rehacer mi vida...-Kylie frunció el ceño.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Habías demorado mucho.

-¿Porqué me lo preguntas?.

-Porque creo que estás embarazada –Respondió Vala sin tapujos en la lengua.

-Queeeeeeé!!!!

Ante esas palabras Kylie necesitó tomarse su vaso de agua y el de Vala también.

-Como lo oyes.

-Qué locuras estás diciendo?

-Tienes el mismo semblante pálido que yo tenía cuando estaba embarazada de Ron. Tienes ese brillo raro en los ojos y tus síntomas lo indican... No sé como ese grupo de tontos pilotos no se han dado cuenta.

-Pero eso no puede ser!! Mi ginecólogo siempre me ha dicho que será difícil salir embarazada a menos que me someta a un tratamiento; tengo problemas de ovulación. Por eso no me cuido con Ryu.

-Así que Ryu es el nombre de tu marido... Entonces él será un feliz papá, ¡jajajaja!

-Déjate de decir locuras, Vala! Te digo que eso no es posible!

-Porqué no sales de dudas y te haces una prueba instantánea de embarazo? En la enfermería la podrás conseguir.

-No me haré nada! ¡Estoy segura que esto se me pasará! Es solo exceso de trabajo y cansancio.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices –Vala sonrió- Pero yo estoy segura que el cansancio que has tenido fue por exceso de sexo, ¡jajajajajaja!!!

-Vala!... ¡Eres terrible!

Más tarde, Kylie se encontraba descansando en su barraca localizada dentro de un lugar especial para que los soldados pernoctaran. En soledad pensaba en Ryu y en todo lo que le había dicho Vala.

-Dios mío, ¿será posible? No quisiera ni pensarlo –decía mientras tocaba su vientre plano.

Salió como alma que llevaba el viento hacia el área de la enfermería de aquella base improvisada. Luego de hablar por unos minutos con un doctor, este le entregó una pequeña caja con los implemento necesarios para hacerse la prueba a través de la orina. De hacerse la prueba, en dos minutos podría saberlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando Rick, quién aún dormía, escuchó el sonido de un celular. El sonido venía de su mesita de noche. Era el celular de Lisa. Boca abajo, Rick estiró el brazo perezosamente sin mover su cuerpo y presionó la tecla de contestación.

-_Elizabeth!-_ dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea-..._Solo quiero que sepas que te estoy esperando._

-No...no es Lisa; ella está descansando aún. ¿Quién le habla? –dijo Rick aún adormitado y por la posición del celular no podía escuchar bien la voz debido a la baja señal en esa área de la casa.

Silencio.....

-Aló... –Rick esperó respuesta

-... ¡Aló!...

El piloto solo escuchó que cerraron la línea... Extrañado, colocó el aparato en la mesa de noche y bostezó. Se volteó con una sonrisa y estiró su brazo para abrazar a Lisa, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en mueca cuando se dio cuenta que su mujer no estaba en el lugar habitual de su cama.

-Lisa! –Llamó varias veces pensando que estaba en el baño, pero ella no respondió.

-Qué raro. Además, se le quedó el celular.

Se sentó pensativo, salió de la cama evidenciando su desnudez y entró al baño. Luego de una exhaustiva ducha, puesto de jeans, zapatillas y una camisa con una sudadera de las RDF procedió a hacer unas llamadas.

Recordó que la persona que habló dijo algo como _"Te estoy esperando". _

-Debe ser que fue a Terranova –pensó mientras marcaba a ese lugar.

-_No, la capitana no se encuentra aquí, Capitán Hunter_ –le contestó Kim- Ella dijo que no vendría por acá hasta el lunes. _¿Ha intentado averiguar con el Dr. Lang?_

-Es buena idea. De repente está con Lang.

Luego de constatar que Lang no había visto a Lisa decidió salir del cuarto y desayunar algo, no sin antes cargar a Roy... Él bebé sonreía mientras Rick le hacía miles de caras graciosas.

-Mild, ¿a dónde fue Lisa?

-No me dijo, señor. Ella se levantó muy temprano y estuvo con el bebé, incluso lo bañó y arregló. Luego le dio de comer. Al rato me indicó que debía salir y que regresaría después.

-Es muy extraño.

Mild sirvió el desayuno en la mesa de la terraza del patio. A Rick le gustaba desayunar al aire libre los fines de semana.

-El desayuno está listo –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Roy para darle una papilla, dirigiéndose al estudio, donde el niño comería mientras veía dibujos animados.

Rick había dado un par de pasos en dirección opuesta cuando súbitamente se abrió la puerta del otro estudio. Frente a él apareció una demacrada y apenada Isobel Randal. Rick arqueó una ceja y sonrió con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Izzy agarró el susto de su vida cuando vio a su superior parado frente a ella con cara de "hiciste el oso de tu vida y te ves horriblemente ridícula".

-Buenos días, Izzy.

La piloto trató de empatarse el cabello y se cuadró más rápido que el trueno.

-Señor, buenos días, señor!

-Y bien?

-Señor, me siento apenada!

-Izzy, no estamos de servicio; no es necesario ese saludo en mi casa –dijo él viendo que Izzy ya se había bañado y cambiado su uniforme.

-Está bien, capitán Hunter –dijo ella con la mirada en el piso- Hice el ridículo de mi vida.

-A cualquiera le puede pasar eso. Solo preocúpate que no se te vuelva una costumbre.

-Claro que no es una costumbre, Rick. No te preocupes, no estoy como Michael, si a eso te refieres.

-Quieres desayunar?

-Después de pararme tres veces en la noche a vomitar, creo que sí –dijo ella tocándose el estómago- Estoy vacía.

Una vez sentados Rick tomó el periódico mientras Izzy tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, algo de uvas y una taza de cereal con leche.

-Dónde está Lisa? –preguntó ella

-Salió –Rick continuaba leyendo los titulares al tiempo que tomaba café y devoraba los hot cakes –Regresará más tarde.

-Bueno, al menos debo agradecerle que me prestó ropa nueva, aún tenían las etiquetas puestas... Aunque en verdad me dijo que me las regalaba... El jeans me queda un poco justo. Lisa conserva muy bien su figura aún después de ser mamá.

-Lo sé –dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-Claro, jajaja!

Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre cosas de las RDF, la misión de Guyana y luego el tema obligado.

-...Por eso insito que emborracharse por despecho es una tontería –alegó el líder Skull- Yo lo hice una vez hace varios años atrás. Digo, el alcohol no te aleja de la realidad y mucho menos te da en una bandeja de plata a la persona que amas.

-Lo sé, fue una tontería de mi parte. Te juro que no me volverá a suceder, Rick... Así como me llamo Isobel Randal.

-No tienes que jurármelo a mí, Izzy, sino a ti misma.

-Sí –ella bajó la cabeza y luego miró hacia la enorme piscina- Total, Jack nunca me ha amado ni creo que me amará jamás.

-Porqué estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque él siempre ha amado a otra mujer –ella suspiró resignada- Es una mujer que formó parte de su pasado y de la cual nunca quiso hablarme. Solo sé que lleva su nombre tatuado en el brazo.

Rick no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Se sentía incómodo. Él no era precisamente el hombre que gustaba de dar ese tipo de consejos. Realmente sentía algo de pena por Izzy, pero ese no era su asunto. Al menos eso era lo que él creía. Solo se limitó a pensar si Lisa alguna vez sintió un grado de tristeza por el comportamiento despistado de él en los tiempos de Minmei, así como la que Izzy sentía en ese momento por el rechazo de Archer. Total, él se llegó a sentir de la misma forma por las actitudes de Minmei cuando estuvo enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, no quisiera arruinar el desayuno, Rick –Izzy limpió sus lágrimas y tomó el periódico de la mesa. Algo en la tercera página llamo su atención.

-Oye Rick, aquí dice que Minmei ofrecerá un concierto en el nuevo estadio de soccer fútbol de Ciudad Monumental.

-Así vi; estrenará nuevos temas –respondió Rick dándole una gran mordida a su manzana.

-También declaró en conferencia de Prensa que luego de 5 años se organizará el segundo concurso Miss Macross.

-Al parecer es para mantener a la gente entretenida luego de tantos sucesos acaecidos últimamente.

-Vaya, luego de 5 años... ¡increíble!

-Sí, el tiempo pasa volando. Parece mentira...

De pronto Rick se encontró rememorando aquellos momentos cando embelezado veía el concurso esperando que Minmei apareciera en escena. También la rabia que sintió cuando no pudo verla en vestido de baño. Cómo su enamorado corazón adolescente palpitaba por ver la pequeña y curvilínea humanidad de Minmei aquella vez.

-Jajajaja!!!

-Qué sucede, Rick? –preguntó Izzy con una sonrisa- Mi abuela decía que el que solo se ríe de sus picardías se acuerda.

-No es nada. Solo recordaba algunos sucesos de hace 5 años que me parecen demasiado lejanos.

-No estarás recordando a tu ex, ¿o sí?

-Para nadie es secreto que Minmei es parte de la historia de mi vida. Ella siempre estará allí como un lindo recuerdo.

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

Rick se extrañó. Hacía mucho que alguien no le preguntaba algo así.

-Nah!... no lo creo.

-No lo crees?

-Bueno, es decir... Siempre la voy a querer como persona y como parte de mi vida que fue. Le tengo un gran cariño, pero como mujer y esposa ya no la imagino conmigo.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de Jack.

-Es curioso, yo pensé que amabas a Oats.

-Traté, pero no pude. Nuestros caracteres son distintos.

-Y que hay de Hiro?

-Hiro? –Izzy se sorprendió- Hiro solo es mi mejor amigo. Además, él no siente nada por mí. Él solo me ve como compañera de trabajo y siempre está pendiente de mis cosas porque me estima mucho. Hiro solo ama volar y ama poder llegar a ser capitán de su propio escuadrón. Él no ama más nada que no sea las RDF.

-Jajajaja! Increíble!

-Y porqué te burlas de mi?

-El oírte hablar es como oírme a mí mismo hace un par de años atrás... Para ese entonces yo pensaba exactamente igual en relación a los sentimientos que Lisa sentía hacia mí, y mira como terminamos...

-Pero te digo que Hiro no siente nada por mí!

-Isobel, ¡eres más terca que una mula!... Conozco tu caso; sufres de un SID agudo.

-SID Agudo? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Es el típico "Síndrome del Idiota Despistado"... Yo sufrí de eso por bastante tiempo.

-Pero no es ni remotamente lo mismo, existe una diferencia.

-Cuál?

-¿Alguna vez viste a Lisa como a una hermana?

-La verdad no... –Rick sonrió y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Nunca la vi de esa forma... Lisa me gustó mucho como mujer desde que empecé a conocerla mejor luego de un incidente en Marte. Pero sus gritos y regaños me espantaban. Hasta cierto punto llegué a pensar que me detestaba y menospreciaba, pero estaba equivocado, como puedes ver.

-Pues yo sí veo a Hiro como mi hermano. Así que no veo posibilidad alguna entre los dos. Yo jamás lo podría ver de otra manera.

-Esa es una decisión solo tuya, Izzy. Yo Solo te puedo decir que si no ves posibilidad alguna con Archer, no te aferres al él. Estoy seguro que cualquier otro hombre podría hacerte feliz y llenar el vacío que siente tu corazón. Solo haz el intento, amiga.

-Lo intentaré, Rick... Lo intentaré.

Luego del desayuno, Rick agarró su morral, encendió el Jeep militar propiedad de las RDF que por su rango le correspondía usar y llevó a Izzy hasta su casa en el Barrio militar, sección del escuadrón ángel, en el extremo opuesto a la sección de los escuadrones Alpha y Lobo, para luego tomar otro rumbo. Durante el trayecto se extrañó que Lisa no se hubiera llevado su auto.

Mientras manejaba, al hacer alto viendo la luz roja del semáforo, sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Lisa, buscó ID del número de teléfono de aquella extraña llamada que recibió temprano "6589-3452-2354". Al verlo en la pantalla decidió llamar. No quería pensar que algo grave le estuviera sucediendo a Lisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maldición!

Esa fue la palabra que Jack había dicho hacía más de una hora atrás, al colgar el celular luego de escuchar la voz adormilada de Rick contestando el celular de Elizabeth... de "su Elizabeth".

El solo el hecho de saber que estaban juntos en una cama, bajo la misma sábana era algo que lo enfurecía. No podía soportar la idea de que era Rick quien estuviera con ella, besándola, acariciándola, sintiendo su piel, su aroma, tocando su cuerpo, escuchando su voz, haciéndole el amor.

-Maldito bastardo!

Tiró el aparato al sillón y corrió a prender un cigarrillo. Tenía que calmarse. La verdad es que debía controlar su temperamento o podría perder a Lisa para siempre.

"_Porqué ahora, Jack? ¿Por qué no cuando estuviste en Base-6 y ella aún no estaba con Rick?... Claro, tú te divertías entre Izzy y Helena tratando de odiar y olvidar a Elizabeth, pero como ninguna de las dos lograron su cometido, o peor: tú no dejaste que lo hicieran, entonces las tiraste a ambas al tinaco sin importarte sus sentimientos. Lo peor fue que en la cárcel en vez de olvidar a Elizabeth te aferraste aún más a su recuerdo, de una manera estúpida y obsesiva!. Pero lo que más te molesta es que sea Rick el que está con ella... Precisamente él, a quien considerabas un hermano. No puedes verlos felices, ¿verdad? Eres un maldito egoísta".... _Jack aún podía escuchar esas palabras que Sangriento le había dicho la noche anterior, segundos antes de marcharse y estrellar la puerta de su casa aparatosamente.

Jack respiró hondo, puso el cigarro en el cenicero, fue al baño y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara. Al volver a la sala para buscar algo, se sintió extrañamente observado. Con disimulo miró hacia la ventana y vio un pequeño par de ojos que se quitaron en el instante en que los avistó.

Jack sonrió. Con cautela fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un niño agachado debajo de su ventana con cara de susto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces allí espiándome, niño?

-¿Me vas a matar?

El piloto se extrañó y arqueó una ceja.

-Porqué piensas eso?

-Dicen que eres un asesino que matas a tus enemigos y partes en dos a los niños y luego coleccionas sus cabezas.

Jack trataba de no contener la risa al escuchar tantas locuras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Scott

-Muy bien, Scott... Yo soy Jack… Jack Archer

-Sí... Sé que tú eres el capitán Archer, el gigante asesino.

El sonrió al notar el tono de orgullo con que el pequeño decía su famoso y peculiar apodo emergido del mundo de los mercenarios y pilotos cazas.

-¿Se puede saber de quién escuchaste toda esta tanda de boberías que dices?

-Minmei las escucho del Pastor Wilburn.

-Minmei? ¿La cantante?

-Sí. Nos quedamos allá con mi prima Janice –Scott señaló a la casa de enfrente- Pero ellas no saben que estoy aquí. Janice salió y Minmei duerme.

-¿Ellas están en la casa de Jonathan Wolf?

-Sí, Jonathan es el novio de Minmei.

Jack puso una cara de asombro y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Osea que la ex de Rick resulta que ahora es la novia de Jonathan ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto? ¿Melrose Place?

-Pero Jonathan no está.

-Sí, ya sé que anda en una misión.

-Oye, puedo ver tu moto?

-Así que eso era lo que querías ¿No?

Scott sonrió

-Ven conmigo -Jack abrió el garaje y sacó la moto para que el niño la viera.

-Te gusta?

-Es alucinante!- Scott la miraba y la tocaba como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

-Sí, me la dio un científico de las RDF llamado Emil Lang.

-Lo sé.

-Qué? ¿Y como es que sabes tanto?

-El doctor Lang es mi tío.

-Tu tío? -Jack se extrañó- ¿Niño, cual es tu apellido?

-Bernard.

-Bernard?... ¿Acaso eres familia del fallecido capitán Justin Bernard?

-Era mi hermano.

-Vaya... ¡es increíble cómo es el destino!... Yo conocí a tu hermano. Era un excelente piloto. No sabía que tenía un hermano menor.

-Casi no lo recuerdo, solo por fotos- Scott parecía algo triste.

-Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad me quedé sin familia. Pero seguí adelante. El mundo no se detiene, Scott, siempre hay que luchar por aquello que queremos obtener, o por lo que queremos llegar a ser.

-Aunque Minmei no quiera, yo voy a ser un soldado de las RDF como Justin, como Jonathan y como tú!

Jack sonrió, e instantáneamente tuvo una idea.

-Oye, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta a la cuadra en la moto?

-Si!!!!!

El ex mercenario se sentó en la moto y encendió el motor.

-Sube!

A los pocos minutos Scott vivía una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Sentado detrás de Jack podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras iban a una velocidad exorbitante por todas las calles de la barriada militar.

Era ilógico, pero por alguna extraña razón, Jack sentía que había vivido una experiencia similar en su pasado. Quizás con otra persona, tal vez un niño, o tal vez no; tal vez un mero recuerdo. Nada estaba claro en su memoria.

Al regresar a su casa, Scott tembló al ver a Minmei parada en la entrada de la puerta de la casa de Jonathan con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados.

-Oh-oh! –dijo Scott cuando se bajó de la moto- Creo que está furiosa.

-Eso crees?

La cantante fue hacia ambos, tomó a Scott del brazo y lo llevó hacia ella.

-Scott, porqué me desobedeciste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido.

-Lo siento, Minmei.

-Ve a la casa enseguida! Luego hablo contigo. ¡Estoy muy enfadada!

Scott, cabizbajo se despidió de Jack con la mano y entró a la casa. Inmediatamente se trepó al sillón y abrió la cortina de la ventana para ver lo que sucedía entre Minmei y Jack... Presentía que no sería nada agradable.

-Así que usted es Jack Archer –Minmei lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera una rata de alcantarilla- ¡No deseo verlo cerca de Scott!

-Con que tú eres la famosa Mei-Mei –Jack bufó mientras prendía un cigarrillo- Ahora entiendo porqué Hunter te mandó por un tubo.

-Estúpido! ¡Soy Minmei no Mei-Mei!... Además, usted no es nadie para ahondar en mi vida privada.

-Como sea. Además, créeme que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que fijarme en lo que hace o no hace una muñeca histérica como tú. Ni siquiera compro tus cd´s.

-Además de ser un mercenario despreciable, usted es un patán! ¡Un insolente!

-Al menos no me gusta husmear en las ventanas para ver qué hacen mis vecinos de enfrente.

Minmei se ruborizó. Trató de disimular, pero al parecer Archer, sorprendentemente se había dado cuenta que ella de vez en cuanto le daba un vistazo desde su ventana.

-No sé de qué me habla!

Jack sonrió y botó el corte del cigarrillo. Luego cerró el portón del garaje.

-Tú, además de ser una fisgona eres una mentirosa.

-Pero cómo se atreve a hablarme de ese modo?

-Dejémoslo así, total, no es la primera vez que alguien me espía... Ahora, con tu permiso, lindura, tengo cosas que hacer.

El ex mercenario caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Pues yo no lo espío es usted! ¡Ridículo!

-Hasta luego, _Mei-Mei_. Cuando llegue Jonathan dile que lo espero para tomarnos unas cervezas, preferiblemente sin ti –dicho esto entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Urrgghhh!!! ¡Imbécil!

La cantante enojada cruzó la calle y entró a su casa, donde charló largo y tendido con Scott.

Luego del incidente con Minmei, Jack se apresuró. Debía terminar de cocinar lo que estaba apunto de empezar a preparar, y no quería hacerlo con malas vibraciones, pues la comida podía estropearse según recordaba que su madre le decía cuando era un niño.

El piloto tomó nuevamente su cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca mientras preparaba el "Dublín Coodle" un platillo irlandés que tradicionalmente se prepara los sábados en la natal tierra de su madre. Así tomó 8 salchichas, 4 rebanadas de tocino, 2 cebollas, 2 dientes de ajo, 4 papas grandes, pimienta negra molida, 1 taza de sidra, 1 manzana y 2 cucharas de perejil picado.

Era su platillo favorito y el de su padre. Igualmente sabía que a Lisa le gustaba mucho.

Para la elaboración, empezó por cocer las salchichas y el tocino por 5 minutos en un sartén con un poco de aceite para que no se pegasen. Agregó al sartén las cebollas en cubitos y el ajo machacado y dejó aquello a fuego lento por otros 5 minutos.

El ex mercenario sentía que algo le faltaba. Claro, un poco de música para ahuyentar las malas vibras que le había ocasionado el escuchar la voz de Rick contestando el teléfono de su esposa.

Algo de música clásica era lo mejor para relajarse y no perder los estribos al punto de agarrar la moto, ir al encuentro de Rick y tirarle una granada...

-Creo que el Soundtrack de "El Último de los Mohicanos" estará bien... –A Jack le gustaba mucho, sobre todo la parte del solo de gaita junto a la melodía irlandesa.

Al volver a la cocina, en una cacerola especial, colocó un poco de aceite y lo calentó. Cortó las papas en rodajas finas, y las manzanas peladas en pequeños trozos. Luego de colocó las papas en la cacerola.

Posteriormente agregó la mezcla de salchichas, tocino, cebollas y ajo y las rodajas de manzanas, intercalando cada uno hasta llegar a hacer varias capas. Jack fue a la refrigeradora, sacó la sidra y vertió un poco sobre aquello, al igual que un punto de pimienta negra a su gusto.

Ahora solo debía esperar. Tapó la cacerola y la puso en el horno a 180° por una hora. Tiempo suficiente para esperar a que llegara Lisa... Por lo tanto, dejó el perejil picado e un pequeño tazón; cuando el platillo estuviera listo debía espolvorearlo sobre él.

Fue al baño y se lavó las manos copiosamente con mucho jabón. Había metido unas cervezas Guiness a la nevera y acababa de hacer café estilo irlandés cuando de pronto y sin pensarlo su celular sonó.

El ex mercenario fue al sillón y mayor fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se trataba de Elizabeth, pues había grabado dicho número con el nombre de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

-Aló!

Del otro lado de la línea esperando el cambio de luces desde su jeep, Rick Hunter fruncía el ceño. La voz le parecía conocida, pero no lograba descifrar de quién era

_-Disculpe, habla el capitán Rick Hunter. La capitana Hunter olvidó su celular y quisiera llevárselo. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

Jack quedó en shock. Por un lado la decepción de saber que no se trataba de Lisa, por otro lado, el oír aquello de "capitana Hunter" lo amargaba bastante, y por último las ganas que tenía de gritarle todo a Rick en su cara, pero recordaba que Lisa le había suplicado prudencia.

_-Aló!.... Aló!... ¿Oiga acaso no me escucha?_ –preguntaba Rick por la otra señal.

Por un segundo estuvo tentado a hablarle, pero el sonido de la cafetera lo sacó de su trance momentáneo. Apretó la tecla de off por 5 segundos y el celular quedó totalmente apagado.

-Con un demonio! Lo único que me faltaba...- Jack iba a seguir maldiciendo cuando escuchó unos pasos afuera.

Lisa se había acercado lentamente a la casa n. 251 del barrio militar. Vestía sencilla; una falda corta de cuero en color marrón, unas botas altas en crema y una camisa verde oscura en mangas de tres cuartos corte en uve, con botones al frente y de cuello elegante que combinaba con sus ojos.

El pisar ese lugar le traía recuerdos tristes y alegres a la vez. Aquella fría navidad. El aire gélido despeinando su cabello. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la entrada respiró hondo recordando aquella vez en que tomó fuerzas al respirar de la misma forma para tocar el timbre y decirle a Rick que se iba y que lo amaba.

Porqué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba traicionando a Rick si solo conversaría con Jack? ¿Porqué diablos sentía que el mundo se le venía encima? Amaba a Rick, quizás demasiado, pero no podía negar que Jack era una persona muy importante para ella. Sí, lo quería, quizás no del mismo modo que Jack quisiera, pero aun así él era alguien por quien sentía una especie de cariño inmenso y profundo.

La puerta se abrió y por un momento pensó en ver a Rick, con su camisa amarilla, su cabello revuelto y su rostro de sorpresa. Miró por detrás de su hombro derecho a ver si veía a Minmei, pero no estaba... No... Minmei no estaba allí... No era Rick...

-Hola Jack...

-Elizabeth!... por favor, pasa.

Jack la recibía con una amplia sonrisa. Su cabello rebelde y tan negro azabache como la noche. Sus ojos ámbares casi verdes adquirieron un brillo espectacular. Vestido de jeans negro y camisa rosada de cuadros. Llevaba puesto un delantal azul oscuro.

La puerta se cerró. Jack se quitó el delantal, lo tiró en el desayunador que daba a la cocina y corrió a abrazar a Lisa

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sí, era cierto... Minmei no se encontraba adentro de aquella casa: la número 251 del barrio militar.

... Y ella no se estaba allí porque se encontraba justo en frente, en la casa de Jonathan Wolf.

Precisamente en ese instante bajó la cortina de una de las ventanas de la sala que daban con el frente. Se volteó absorta en sus pensamiento con el ceño fruncido sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Lisa entrando en la casa de ese mercenario patán? ¿Pero cómo eso puede ser posible?

La cantante se sentó en el sillón mientras tomaba algo de café. Luego de darle un sermón por lo sucedido, había enviado a Scott a regañadientes a unas clases sabatinas de guitarra que la cantante lo había obligado a tomar desde hacía una semana. Su chofer personal había ido a recoger al niño y lo había llevado a la academia de música que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser posible, Minmei? –preguntó Janice desde la cocina. La androide acababa de llegar de compar algunas cosas para desayunar.

-Janice, acabo de ver algo extraño en la casa del mercenario.

-Minmei, ¿porqué no dejas de una buena vez de fisgonear hacia la casa del capitán Archer? Te la haz pasado en eso desde ayer. Ya ni siquiera disimulas.

-Pero es que esto en verdad me ha dejado espantada!

-Qué cosa?

-Es Lisa!

-Qué Lisa? ¿La esposa de tu ex?

-Sí! Lisa Hayes!

-Y qué con ella?

-Ella entró a la casa de enfrente... –Minmei habló escandalizada-... Está allí con el gigante maldito.

-Es "gigante asesino", Minmei, no "gigante maldito" –gritó la androide ahora acercándose a la sala y sentándose en la silla mecedora de Jonathan frente a su amiga.

-Como sea que se llame ese peligroso sujeto. Lo que me extraña es ¿qué diablos hace Lisa allí con él?

-Quizás son amigos.

-Janice, Lisa es una oficial de casta y tradición militar representantes de los rangos y altos mandos de las RDF y ese hombre es un mercenario homicida. ¿Qué relación podrían tener?

-Qué insinúas, señorita Macross?

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada. –Minmei cruzó los brazos- Solo es que me extraña que Rick no esté con ella.

-Pero eso que tiene?

-Cómo que qué tiene? No veo bien que Rick permita que Lisa visita "sola" a ese psicópata insolente!

-Minmei, hablas como si Jack fuera Jack, pero no Archer, sino El Destripador.

-Le falta poco. Mira todo lo que dijo el pastor Wilburn sobre él.

-Amiga, por lo mismo que dijiste; Lisa es militar de las RDF al igual que él y seguro que es su jefa dentro de las REF. Imagino que hablan sobre asuntos militares.

-En la casa de él? ¿Los dos solos?

-Es sábado.

-No lo sé Janice –la cantante se levantaba nuevamente y miraba por la ventana.

-Minmei, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Además, ¿qué sabes tú si son buenos amigos?

-Bueno, es que...

-No te entrometas en cosas que no te corresponden. Lo que debes hacer es rezar porque Jonathan regrese con bien de la misión.

De pronto la cara de la cantante adquirió un halo de tristeza. Rogaba a Dios porque el hombre que compartía su vida con ella regresara a salvo.

-Jhonny...-ella lo recordó-... Lo extraño mucho.

-Oh no!... Si te vas a poner así mejor hacemos otra cosa... ¿Por qué no mejor nos dedicamos a terminar de componer las últimas canciones para el próximo concierto? Ya se nos están acabando las vacaciones. Las giras empezarán pronto.

-Ya las terminé anoche –Ella se sentó en el sillón nuevamente y cruzó las piernas.

-Entonces sigamos con los detalles sobre la organización de la 2da versión del Miss Macross.

-Me parece mejor idea!

Janice buscó algunos portafolios y los esparció por la mesa. Por lo menos así mantendría a Minmei entretenida y no estaría todo el día pensando en lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Wolf.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Guyana, Suramérica**

**Región del cuadrante Sur**

Continuaba siendo aquel un día caluroso cuando la teniente Mariara Kylene "Kylie" Kurosawa se sentaba en la tasa de su baño, y luego de vaciar algo de su líquido en un pequeño recipiente, la introducía en los orificios de aquel aparatito.

De pronto, escuchó sonar la alarma aparatosamente.

"_Atención, a todas las unidades, vayan de inmediato a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro...repito, esto no es un simulacro... Prioridad-2, repito, prioridad-2..."_

-Rayos, porqué ahora?

Kylie ya estaba puesta de su traje de vuelo. Puso la prueba en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros. Tomó sus guantes y su casco y salió corriendo hacia su Varitech. Los técnicos la estaban esperando.

-Inspeccionaron el ruido procedente de las turbinas?

-Sí, comandante Kurosawa, todo está listo –le dijo uno de los técnicos

-Muy bien!

Ella abordó la nave, ajustó el arnés y cerró la carlinga. Encendió el trasmisor y escuchó las órdenes del capitán Tanner.

-Bueno, muchachos, Gorian ataca a cinco minutos de aquí por el sector oeste –gritaba Tanner a todo pulmón- Igor, Kylie y los demás Deltas quiero que apoyen al escuadrón de Vala; Igor, quedas al frente del escuadrón Delta...

-Sí señor!

-Los tenientes Hiro Ishi, Román Peralta y los demás del grupo Alpha permanecerán conmigo y bajo mis órdenes! –anunciaba Tanner con voz ronca.

-Entendido capitán!

-Jonathan ya se encuentra atacando la zona norte-terrestre junto a Ron, Santiago, Po y los demás... Ya lo saben muchachos; ellos por tierra y nosotros los cielos... ¡A ganar!

-A ganar! –contestaron los miembros de los escuadrones Alpha y Delta todos al unísonos por los trasmisores.

Habrían pasado algunos minutos cuando el escuadrón Delta, a cargo del teniente Igor D. Ivanov se encontraba con el pequeño pero aguerrido escuadrón Horse, comandado por la teniente-comandante Vala Norri-Bartley.

En ese momento, la zentraedi se encontraba enfrascada dos pilotos de las tropas de Gorian. A lo lejos, Kylie observaba a Vala, luchando como la antigua y aguerrida quadrono que había sido cuando estuvo bajo las órdenes de Miriya.

Igor y varios de los Delta se enfrascaron directamente con la plana mayor los Armors por el lado este. Kylie y varios más llegaron hasta donde Vala y parte de su grupo acabando con aquellos.

-Te encuentras bien, Vala? –preguntó Kylie luego de exterminar al último Armor que atacaba a la zentraedi.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, amiga! Pensé que algo había pasado.

No habían terminado de pronunciar palabras cuando vieron que Pods voladores y rebeldes atacaban, al igual que aparecían a sus seis otros Armors.

Vala y Kylie se desplegaron. La geisha hizo una maniobra Immelman derribando dos pods, luego un alabeo sincronizado seguido de una espiral invertida hasta llegar por la retaguardia en forma de Battloid y dispararle aparatosamente al Armor con su cañón.

A lo lejos Vala sonreía, también en modalidad Battloid había derribado un Armor y varios pods. La zentraedi sabía que Kylie Kurosawa era una de las mejores pilotos de las RDF y ello le daba mayor seguridad tanto a ella como a sus tropas.

Así, siguieron enfrascadas ambas mujeres y sus compañeros de equipo por buen rato hasta poco a poco ir acabando con cada uno de ellos. Kylie respiraba agitadamente. Aquellas maniobras le había producido náuseas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que controlarse para no hacerlo en ese instante. De repente, sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Como pudo, se alejó un poco del área del enfrentamiento, total, ya eran pocos los que quedaban.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En ese momento Igor habló por el transmisor.

-Kylie! Vala!

-Igor!

-El radar me indica que se acerca un enorme contingente de Armors! Son demasiados! Creo que es el mismo Gorian con la parte restante de su plana mayor y un grupo de quadronos! Quiero que ambas se mantengan alertas con sus respectivos equipos. Trataré de comunicarme con Aaron y los demás.

-Maldicion! –Vala volvió a modalidad Fighter- Escuadrón Horse, formación diamante de inmediato!

-Sí, comandante! –respondieron los subalternos de la zentraedi.

Kylie se repuso a la fuerza y también habló al grupo B del escuadrón Delta.

-Detrás de mí en forma de V, choque frontal!.... Todos en modalidad Fighter!.. ¡Ahora!

-Entendido, comandante!

Nos van a hacer trizas; son muchos! Pero no nos rendiremos. No sin antes patearles el culo a varios de ellos!- pensó Kylie calladamente.

-Pero qué contingente tan insignificante –Dijo Gorian a sus tropas- ¡Jajajajaja! Los haremos trizas en cinco minutos. ¡Ataquen!

Los primeros cañonazos se empezaron a sentir.

-Pero miren nada más, Vala Norri –dijo Gorian mientras se enfrentaba a esta- Otra de las perras traidoras que renegó de su raza por ir tras un humano. ¡Ahora la vas a pagar!

Gorian disparó a Vala, pero ésta esquivó como pudo, enfrentándose al malvado líder Scavenger con gallardía. Sin embargo Gorian era muy rápido y astuto. Luego de unos minutos Vala se veía acorralado por su ex compañero de luchas.

Kylie llegó por detrás y trató de sorprender a Gorian, quien se quitó del camino. Así, ambas mujeres se enfrascaban con el temible zentraedi, que no daba tregua, y como una hiena hacía uso de sus mejores artilugios.

Cuando pensaron que estaban acorralados el Escuadrón Alpha apareció en los cielos como un mesías redentor. Haciendo que el número de naves de las RDF se emparejara al de los armors de Gorian.

-Qué? –aulló Gorian- ¿Pero de dónde demonios ha salido esta tropa?

El zentraedi salió de su letargo al esquivar sendos cañonazos de Vala y Kylie, luego huyó de ellas para poder divisar bien al jefe de las tropas.

-Igor, ¿están bien? –preguntó Tanner

-Sí, jefe, gracias al cielo que llegaste... Igor iba a decir algo más cuando vio algo a las espaldas de su amigo- ¡Jefe, cuidado a tus doce!

Entendiendo, Aaron tomó propulsión y se disparó hasta el cielo como un cohete, sabiendo que probablemente quien venía por detrás disparaba a sus anchas. Y efectivamente así era. Gorian había fallado el tiro, el cual iba a dar cerca de Igor Ivanov, quien por instinto también se había movido.

-Maldición, es Gorian! –gritó el texano- ¡Así que quieres pelea, rata!!

Gorian y Aaron se enfrentaron como los grandes, dejando una estela de humo y municiones a su paso. Ambos grupos se medían sin dar tregua unos con otro. Los indígenas que habitaban el área y otros habitantes de los poblados cercanos huían despavoridos ante la ráfaga de luces, rayos láser, sonidos de bombas, morteros, granadas y demás...

-Aléjese de esta área lo más rápido posible! –gritaban los alto parlantes de los convoys- Aquel, específicamente liderado por Jonathan Wolf, quien iba a la cabeza en un Hoovertank último modelo, totalmente blindado.

-Capitán Wolf, debemos acelerar la evacuación, las tropas de Gorian están encima! –gritaba Ron Bartley desesperado desde el trasmisor y maniobrando su Tomahawk.

-Atención Todos! –decía Wolf por el mismo trasmisor- ... Qué el coronel Po se encargue de evacuar... El coronel Santiago atacará a las fuerzas de Seloi junto a los destroids del grupo del Brigadier Di Pascuale... El coronel Bartley y yo nos encargaremos de Skarrde y los Scavengers.

-Sí señor! –dijeron todos yendo rápidamente a sus misiones.

-Jhonny, me informa el encargado de registro de los Destroids que hacen falta algunas unidades –dijo Santiago.

-Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Acaso son bajas?

-No!, son las tres putitas consentidas del escuadrón Skull y los tres pendejos llamados Malditos.

-Cómo?...

-Pues sí, Jhony!... Desaparecieron! ...Van Corenland, Harlow y Lucca! y también los morones de Hammer, Reaven y Seahawk!

-¡No tengo tiempo para esos imbéciles ahora!... Más tarde ajustaré cuentas con ellos... Rueguen a Dios que estén heridos de muerte, ¡porque sino me las pagarán! –gritó Jonathan bastante molesto.

En el cielo Hiro, Román e Ivanov en modalidad Battloid unían fuerzas contra un gran número de pods que les caían encimas. Uno a uno iban cayendo como bandada de abejas africanas, al suelo, estrellándose aparatosamente y en ocasiones provocando incendios en el área boscosa.

Aaron llevaba bastante tiempo luchando contra Gorian. Una presa muy dura de roer para el Texano, pero de igual forma, el zentraedi no lograba asestarlo donde quería, en los alerones, y área cercana a la cabina.

Cuando Kylie pensó que ya había acabado con su parte, de la nada surgió un extraño power Armor en color Lila. Era bellísimo, pero dentro de sus huestes un ser mortal y peligroso no pensaba lo mismo con respecto al Delta de Kylie. Su nombre era Michangel Vajra, una hermosa y letal zentraedi, última en salir de la máquina de clonación.

Era una pupila de Kiyora, la nueva Quadrono hecha especialmente como suplente de Zashynka. Era muy joven, casi una niña, pero su perfil genético era tan letal como la peor de las zentraedis... Kiyora la había enviado con Gorian para que tuviera su primer "entrenamiento" en Guyanas.

Michangel atacó primero a Vala y le disparó de tal forma en el ala que por un momento se fue a pique cayendo sobre un pantano. Luego, miró a Kylie con furia, hizo un movimiento único vertical y arriba y súbitamente embistió al Battloid de Kylie de un fuerte puñetazo por detrás.

-Aaaaahhh! –El Battloid de Kylie salía girando caída abajo, yendo a dar al otro extremo del pantano donde había caído Vala.

Estando allí, trató de reponerse. El arnés la prensaba. Se sentía mareada. En esa soledad respiró hondo. Sintió que algo le molestaba en el asiento. Era la prueba de maternidad que tenía en el bolsillo.

Con cuidado la sacó. Las pruebas para aquel año no solo testificaban si una mujer estaba en estado o no, sino que también podían determinar el tiempo mediante una barra que salía apuntando unos pequeños números dentro de dicha prueba que consistía en una pieza cuadrada hecha de un material especial.

-Maldición, no puede ser!!!

POSITIVO, 2 meses.

La piloto no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si reír o llorar, si hablar, gritar, o hacer alguna locura. Un hijo de ella y de Ryu Dyson.

Hubiera seguido aletargada de no ser porque Michangel disparó unos morteros contra ella. El oído fino de Kylie pudo detectarlos. Con fuerza agarró las hotas y levantó su Battloid por los aires.

Michangel no se dio peor vencida. Seguía a Kylie, la perseguía. Quería exterminarla a como diera lugar. Kylie le respondía con disparos que la zentraedi esquivaba. La piloto luchaba como una leona, no solo por ella, sino también por el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas. Sin embargo, estaba desgastada físicamente. De pronto fue presa nuevamente del mareo y entró en pánico.

-Vala!... Vala!.. ¡Respóndeme por favor!

Vala trataba de alzar vuelo en su Battloid pero estaba muy averiado, aún se mantenía en el fango.

-Kylie!

-Vala, ayúdame por favor! ¡Estoy mal!

-Maldición, Kylie, resiste! –Vala, como pudo se conectó por la otra línea del trasmisor con los pilotos del escuadrón Alpha, ya que ni Igor ni los demás Delta ni tampoco los Horse podían escucharla por problemas de trasmisión a razón de una interferencia de los zentraedis en la señal satelital.

-Aaron!, Hiro!, Román!, alguien que esté escuchando, la teniente-comandante Kurosawa necesita refuerzos!

El comandante Román Peralta pudo a duras penas oír el mensaje, pero todos se encontraban enfrascados con sus contrarios. Cuando ya pudo deshacerse de algunos, habló por el trasmisor.

-Me pareció escuchar que Kurosawa necesita ayuda!

-Yo iré hacia ella, Román, encárgate de apoyar a Aaron!

-Entendido!

Igor Ivanov terminó con algunos pods y dirigió su Battloid hacia Michangel. Le disparó unos morteros que la zentraedi pudo esquivar y seguidamente se enfrascó con él en una lucha.

Kylie trataba de mantenerse estabilizada, pero aún con la persecución de Ivanov, ella seguía empecinada en disparar a Kylie.

-Igor, quítamela de encima! –gritaba la piloto desesperada.

A Igor le extrañó esa actitud de su amiga, ya que usualmente ella era la cazadora y no la presa... Cuando Igor pudo llevársela lejos. Kylie se apartó un poco del área de combate para tomar algo de aire. Luego fue hacia Vala y la ayudó a estabilizarse.

-Vala, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy embarazada.

-Cómo?

-Diste en el blanco, señora Bartley.

-Amiga, debes salir de aquí de inmediato!

-Lo sé!.. Pero toda el área es escenario de batalla. Debo hallar la manera de resguardarme.

-Ven conmigo. Conozco un lugar.

Vala aún con su VT averiado se dirigió hacia un gran risco, cuya gigantesca cueva era conocido solamente por expertos conocedores de las Guyanas.

Desde allí Kylie trató de comunicarse con Aaron. Quien tomaba un respiro luego que Gorian desapareciera del mapa por unos instantes para cargar a su Armor con más municiones.

-Capitán Tanner, ¿me escucha?

-Fuerte y claro, ¿qué te sucedió?

–¡Aaron, debo volver a Macross! –Kylie le gritó por el trasmisor de su varitech- ¡No puedo continuar aquí!

-Pero qué diablos te pasa, Kurosawa? ¿Acaso no vez que estamos en medio de una batalla en el Amazonas?

-Estoy embarazada!

-¿Qué? –Tanner paró en secó su Battloid y ajustó el volumen de la trasmisión.

-Cómo lo oyes, me hice la prueba casera esta mañana y acabo de ver el resultado.

-Cielos, Kylie! ¡Tú y el Samurai Dyson sí que la regaron bonita!... Regresa de inmediato a la casa base. Mañana partirás a Macross. Veré a quiénes te asigno para que te escolten.

-Gracias!, gracias Aaron! –Kylie empezó a llorar- De veras que me duele dejarlos a todos ustedes aquí... Hubiera querido seguir luchando...

-Vamos, no llores... Me vas a hacer llorar a mí... Además la prioridad es el bebé.

-Claro, creo que estoy hormonal por el embarazo –ella secó sus lágrimas- El varitech de Vala necesita reparación y regresará conmigo a la base.

-Entendido... Cambio y Fuera!

En lo alto, la batalla se reanudaba. Gorian regresaba con nuevas municiones y nuevas tropas. Al menos 30 Armors recién estrenados y listos para atacar.

-Maldita sea! –Aaron aulló- el hijo de perra regresó con refuerzos!

-Aaron, creo que parte del contingente son Quadronos- dijo Hiro

-Debo presindir de Kurusawa, y Vala quedó fuera de combate, además tenemos al menos unas diez bajas! ¡Pensé que Zeraal había elegido concentrarse en los ataques terrestres de Skarrde y Seloi, pero veo que también ha ordenado a Gorian reforzar los aires.

De pronto, a lo lejos, por el occidente el texano vio unos varitech acercarse. Eran seis Alphas que volaban a una gran velocidad y se dirigían a atacar a Gorian por la retaguardia.

-Jonathan? ¿Qué acaso tú y tus hombres no estás en Hoovertanks?

La voz que escuchó le causó al Texano más consternación que si Gorian le hubiera disparado en las turbinas.

-No, señor, no es el capitán Wolf; Le habla el teniente Van Corenland; mis amigos y los tres Malditos al rescate...¡Estamos listos para ayudar!

-Que qué?

Aaron no tenía tiempo para que le dieran explicaciones. En ese mismo momento debían atacar. Lo que sí podía suponer era que Kevin Van Corenland, James Harlow, Antonhy Lucca, al igual que Hammer, Raven y Seahawk si salían de esta con vida, estarían en graves aprietos.

Ellos habían tomado sin permiso el Alpha-1 de Jonathan Wolf y los varitech de los otros cinco pilotos que Jonathan se había llevado para reforzar el convoy... Pero en esos momentos necesitaba de todas las unidades posibles. Ellos debían contrarrestar los ataques aéreos de Gorian para que las fuerzas terrestres no cayeran fulminadas.

-ATAQUEN!!! –gritó el capitán Tanner.

Los barridos de caza para limpiar el cielo de enemigos empezaron como una danza de halcones depredadores contra águilas sanguinarias. Indirectamente ayudaban a los bombarderos que ocupaban los Destroids de los ataques de Scavengers y otros malcontentos terrestres.

La misión de ataque a suelo, más que ninguna otra, estaba trabajando en masificación para ser efectiva: Jonathan seguía dirigiendo a aquel grupo de Destroids quienes salían con una fuerza considerable y atacaban de forma disciplinada y organizada contra una pods y Scavengers.

-Seloi, retirate de alli! –Gritaba Skarrde- Debemos retirarnos, la fuerza aérea le estás haciendo buena batalla a Gorian!

-Jamás, prefiero morir aquí que perder esta batalla! –la aguerrida Sentraedi desde un tanque blindado robado a las RDF, abría la tapa y disparaba con una metralleta hacia sus enemigos.

-No seas estúpida! los Destroids nos tienen rodeados. Mañana continuaremos!

Skardde corrió y jaló a Seloi. Sus tropas en retirada de aquel lugar.

-Tenemos rodeado al enemigo –gritó Jonathan a los demás- Estamos atrincherados y hemos aplastado efectivos.

Jonathan se estacionó cerca de la pendiente de una colina. Salió del Hoovertank y prendió un habano. El calor sofocaba el ambiente. Disfrutaba ver como el enemigo huía.

-Mañana será otro día, capitán Wolf –dijo Seloi totalmente corroída por la rabia al mirar de lejos a aquel hombre que hoy había vencido en dicha batalla.

Bartley, llegaba en su Tomahawk al lado de Wolf, quien continuaba ahora mirando hacia la amalgama de explosiones en el aire, cuando de pronto pudo divisar algo que lo inquietó. Un grupo de Battloids luchando bajo contra un grupo de Armors.

-Pero qué diablos?... ¡Ese es el Alpha-1!

Tiró su habano al piso y se dirigió al trasmisor.

-Aquí el capitán Wolf!.. Me pueden indicar quién demonios está piloteando mi maldita nave y los otros Alphas!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack estrechó fuertemente a Lisa entre sus brazos. Así se estuvo uno segundos hasta que se separó de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hablabas por celular? –preguntó ella cuando vio que él llevaba dicho aparato –Acabas de llegar a Macross. ¿Algo del trabajo?

Jack le dio la espalda para colocar el aparato junto al delantal sobre el desayunador.

-Nada importante. Solo fue un idiota descerebrado que se equivocó de número. Tú sabes, siempre hay imbéciles que se equivocan.

Él se acercó a ella y la entrelazó por la cintura. Ella podía sentir el perfume de él.

-Jack, detén esos acercamientos excesivos conmigo –Ella se dirigió al sillón y se sentó- Solo vengo a que charlemos como los buenos amigos que fuimos y que espero que seamos.

-Fui tu amigo, pero también tu hombre –El se sentó al lado de ella- ¿O acaso se te olvida que fui tu marido?... Porque yo no he olivado que fuiste mi mujer.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hice en mi pasado. No tienes que restregármelo en la cara.

-Estás más hermosa de lo que imaginé –El acariciaba el largo cabello de ella desde su cabeza hasta un poco mas debajo de la mitad de su espalda.

-Pero también estoy casada, Jack.

El frunció el ceño y se levantó del sillón

-Prohibido en esta casa hablar de Rick Hunter!

-Pero...

-Mejor comamos algo ¿te parece?

Él le sonrió tan encantadoramente que Lisa se vio obligada a mirar momentáneamente hacia otro lado.

-Huele muy bien –dijo ella

-Y ten por seguro que sabe mejor. Es Dublín Coodle. ¿Lo recuerdas? Solía gustarte mucho.

-Tengo tantos años sin probar ese platillo -dijo ella bastante contenta- No debiste molestarte.

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti.

Sentados en la pequeña mesa de madera de roble, él frente a ella... Lisa tomó los cubiertos, partió un pequeño pedazo de la porción que Jack le había servido y la introdujo a su boca. Jack hasta ahora se mantenía sonreído, estático, viendo cada acción de ella.

Lisa empezó a masticar aquel alimento lentamente, saboreando y deleitándose con aquello. No podía creer que Jack aún mantuviera la espectacular sazón que siempre había tenido para cocinar.

Al tragar, ella tomó igualmente las servilletas de tela y con sus manos la llevó a su boca para limpiar suavemente sus labios y tratar de disimular una sonrisa que emanaba algo de vergüenza al evidenciar su deleite.

-Esto... esto es un elíxir de los dioses –dijo ella mientras tomaba otro pequeño pedazo.

Jack sonrió aún más, ahora de una manera triunfal.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-No haz perdido el toque final. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-No adivinas?

Al tomar el tercer pedazo ella trató de adivinar en su paladar.

-Un punto de miel.

-Así es. Al final, previo a servir el platillo.

-Esto es sencillamente exquisito.

-La miel lo convierte en un afrodisíaco...- el recorrió el cuerpo de Lisa con sus ojos y se detuvo en sus pechos-... veo que están mas grandes.

-No seas imprudente, mercenario!

-Que puedo lujuriarte que no haya visto ya?

-Insistes en lo mismo?

Él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con aquella coqueta picardía que una vez cautivó Lisa al punto de hacerla sucumbir a sus encantos masculinos. Ambos tomaban un poco de café irlandés.

Luego del plato fuerte, el postre consistió en pastel de manzana con helado de vainilla. El favorito de Jack. Mientras degustaban aquella delicatessen, el ex mercenario contó todas las odiseas que pasó en los últimos ocho años. Su guerra fría con Donovan y Sukova, las veces que trató de buscarla, su estadía en la cárcel y lo mucho que pensó en ella.

El fue hacia la cocina y le sirvió algo de vino en una copa. Él prefirió acompañar la conversación con cerveza Guinness que se había servido en un vaso. Ambos conversaban en la sala. Así, entre más copas de vino, Lisa continuaba escuchándolo, cual psicólogo que escucha a un paciente que depura sus vivencias. Una catarsis muy profunda, intensa y muy íntima.

-Jack, en verdad, me duele tanto saber por todo lo que has pasado –Ella lo miraba en un gesto suplicante, como si indirectamente tuviera la culpa de muchas cosas que le habían sucedido a él.

-Eso ha sido una tontería comparado al hecho de que ahora estás con otro.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no querías que hoy habláramos de Rick.

-Rick me fastidia, me harta y me pone de mal humor!

-Él no sabe nade de lo que está ocurriendo; ni tiene la culpa de nada.

-Lo sé, pero lamentablemente es algo que aunque quisiera, definitivamente no lo puedo evadir. Simplemente quisiera que desapareciera del mapa.

-Me duele que pienses así. Él en verdad te estima.

-No me interesan sus sentimientos! –Jack golpeo la mesa de centro con ambos puños- Él lo ha tenido todo fácil en esta vida. ¡Ascendió a líder Skull por la muerte de Roy!... Y conmigo fuera de escena y la muerte de Karl pudo tenerte a ti.

-No es como piensas, Jack. Puedo jurarte que Rick ha sufrido también!

-Claro! –Jack sonrió- ¡Pero como no me acordaba! Rick sufrió muchísimo detrás de las faldas de Minmei. ¿O no, Lisa?

Lisa frunció el ceño. Conociendo a Jack sabía que había indagado en su vida.

-Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no?- El se levantó de la mesa y buscó otra cerveza –Lo sé todo... Sé perfectamente el patético triángulo amoroso del cual fuiste parte y que si no me equivoco tuvo su desenlace en esta misma casa.

-No fue como piensas.

-¿Qué no qué?.. Por favor! ¿Como pudiste rebajarte al andar detrás de él mientras el estaba por el trasero de esa cantante ridícula? ¡Vaya humillación!

-Controla tu lengua, piloto!

-Pues no lo haré! Se aprovechó de tu nuevo carácter ermitaño y vulnerable en que te sumió el muerto!

-Oye, no te voy a permitir que te refieras Karl de esa forma!

-Muerto, difunto, Karl, o cómo sea! Lo cierto es que Rick alimentaba tus esperanzas para que no estuvieras con otro mientras él iba detrás de la asiática. Así fantaseaba con ambas.

-Jack, basta! Te digo que las cosas no sucedieron así!

-Una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como tú, qué cualquier hombre quisiera tener en su cama o pasar el resto de su vida, se la pasó detrás de un idiota inmaduro, mequetrefe salido de no se dónde! –Jack prendió un cigarrillo.

-No sabes nada de Rick!

-Aún es famoso por su idilio con la Señorita Macross –Jack la miró fijo- Incluso en la cárcel la gente hablaba de su romance; fue de antología ¿no Lisa?. Ella siempre estará en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños húmedos.

-Cállate, Jack!

-El dejó a la cantante de lado porque sus mundos son distintos; simplemente por eso! No quería compartirla con todos sus fans, en cambio tú serías solo para él y estabas en bandeja de plata. Estoy seguro que si te eligió a ti no fue porque te amara más que a ella, sino simplemente porque eras militar igual que él! ¡Por lo menos hubieras tenido más dignidad!

-Suficiente! –Lisa se levantó de la mesa luego de haber dado un manotazo en el agarradero del sillón y se dirigió a su ex esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Base Macross**

Luego del extraño incidente con la llamada desde el celular de Lisa, Rick se dirigió a la base Macross. Había recibido una llamada de Khonda informándole sobre los sucesos de la operación Guyana. Allí se comunicó con los encargados de los mandos de los acorazados New Nimitz y Kenosha II.

En su oficina había recibido el reporte de Di Pascuale sobre la situación de los escuadrones de Varitech y Destroids en Guyana y su avance en las maniobras y planes de la operación. Moira había informado que nuevos reportes habían llegado en el transcurso de la mañana. Luego, recibió la llamada satelital de Wolf sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Desde una pantalla podían verse y conversar.

_-Skarrde y Seloi se retiraron con sus tropas justo cuando los teníamos en la mira, pero sus bajas han sido cuantiosas, Rick; esperamos que en un par de días más hayamos limpiado esta área de Scavengers y otros malcontentos. Al menos por el lado terrestre puedes estar más tranquilo_

-Cuántas bajas en nuestros Destroids y demás miembros del convoy?

_-El 12 por ciento en equipo y al menos 18 hombres._

-Qué hay del combate aéreo?

_-La situación es un poco tensa. Gorian está atacando como si fuera el fin del mundo, con un gran contingente, y aunque Kiyora no está, también es respaldado por varias Quadronos. Al parecer Zeraal quiere el control total de esta región por alguna extraña razón, aún con más intensidad de la que esperábamos... Necesitaremos refuerzos. _

Rick frunció el ceño. Deseó estar allá luchando con ellos.

_-Tenemos 25 bajas aéreas y al menos 14 VT descompuestos, entre ellos los de Tanner, Kurosawa, Hiro e Igor. Igualmente el Vala y otros más en el escuadrón Horse –Jonathan enfatizó aquello- Rick demorarán en repararlos según nos informan los técnicos. Pueden pilotarlos, pero algunos no pueden cambiar de modalidad y otros no tienen las armas de aniquilación al 100 por ciento. Rick, ¿Qué hacemos?_

Esa era precisamente el tipo de situación que Rick odiaba tener. Tomar decisiones a larga distancia y ejecutarlas del mismo modo. Hubiera preferido mil veces estar en el área controlando la situación desde ese punto.

Luego de tomar un respiro y meditar por unos instantes tomó una decisión.

-Si los Varitech de Aaron, Igor y Kurosawa han sido duramente golpeados, el escuadrón Delta no tiene nada que hacer allá. Ellos tres son su plana mayor, por tanto los demás no maniobrarán al 100 por ciento sin ellos...

_-Qué quieres decir?_

-Qué te ayuden mientras tanto en las fuerzas terrestres. Llamaré a Max y a Miriya para que partan lo antes posible hacia allá.

_-Nos enviarás dos escuadrones completos?_

-No... Solo enviaré al escuadrón Angel con sus respectivos sub-escuadrones; Miriya irá como parte del contingente de Max –Rick miró fijo a Jonathan- No puedo dejar a Macross con dos escuadrones; El escuadrón Lobo aún no está completo. No me puedo tomar ese riesgo. No sé si el plan de Zeraal sea precisamente que descuidemos la ciudad. Global no quiso que el Skull fuera a esa misión...Yo me quedaré con los escuadrones Ghost y Lobo... Una vez lleguen Max, Miriya y el escuadrón Angel, dile a Aaron que el escuadrón Delta debe regresar enseguida para empezar las reparaciones de las naves cuanto antes. A Hiro y a los demás de tu escuadrón que han quedado sin naves, ubícalos en los Destroids, preferiblemente en Tomahawks y Spartans. Si vez que la situación se complica, házmelo saber enseguida; entonces enviaría al escuadrón Ghost.

_-Entendido, Rick. Así será._

-Buena suerte amigo; todos la necesitamos.

Luego de culminar la llamada de Jonathan, Rick habló personalmente con el almirante Global explicándole la situación. El almirante coincidió plenamente con la decisión tomada por Rick, pero pese a que le pidiera y le sustentara que lo dejara ir a la batalla con el escuadrón Skull, Global se negó rotundamente. El Brigadier Reinhard respaldó la decisión de Global y Rick no pudo hace otra cosa más que maldecir en silencio mientras caminaba de vuelta a su oficina.

Después de llamar a Max y Miriya, tiempo después el líder Skull recibió en su oficina a los señores Sterling en sus uniformes de vuelo. Él les explicó detalladamente la situación y les dijo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Estoy tan furioso que sería capaz de matar a alguien en este momento –dijo Rick respirando hondo y pasando sus manos por su rostro y su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina.

-Vamos, jefe, tómelo con calma –le respondió Miriya.

-Es que no puedo entender porqué mierda Global y Reinhardt no me quieren dejar ir con el Skull! ¿Entonces para qué diablos sirvo? ¿Sólo para dar órdenes como un tarado? ¡Soy un piloto caza ante todo!

-Solo tratan de protegerte, viejo –añadió Max- Entiende que tanto Lisa como tú son primordiales para la misión de las REF.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide el trasero, Max! –Rick apretó los puños- ¡Sé cuidarme perfectamente y sé cuando una misión necesita de mi presencia!... Y esta misión en particular me intranquiliza; creo que el alto mando subestima a Zeraal y no voy a permitir que los pilotos y los Destroids paguen caro por ello.

-No te atormentes Rick –dijo Max levantándose de la silla- Ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Amigos, lo lamento mucho. Miriya acaba de llegar de una misión y se que querían su tiempo juntos.

-Jefe, no se preocupe...- añadió la zentraedi- Me gusta estar con Maximilian en la cama, pero también luchando a su lado. La adrenalina es igual.

-Mir! –le dijo Max apenado a su esposa. No por Rick, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella salidas de la señora Sterling, sino al ver que Khonda había entrado a recoger unos papeles.

-Si es por mí, capitanes, yo no escuché nada –añadió Khonda con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Jajajaja! –Rick bufó- Bueno, al menos estas locuras de Mir me relajan... A propósito, ¿ya pensaron dónde dejar a Dana? Si desean pueden dejarla en nuestra casa. Mildred la mantendría vigilada.

-Gracias, compadre, pero no es necesario –Max le recalcó- Jean está de vacaciones y como Dana va a la guardería con Bowie decidimos dejarla con los Grant por estos días.

-Bien, todo listo entonces?

-Todo listo!

En el hangar del escuadrón Angel, los tenientes-comandantes Eugene Blavatski e Isobel "Izzy" Randal esperaban a su jefe, Max Sterling, ya listos dentro de sus varitechs al igual que los demás pilotos que componían aquel escuadrón, reconocido por poseer pilotos sumamente precisos, técnicos y fríos al luchar contra el enemigo.

-Angel-1 a Delta -1; solició permiso para despegar.

_-Aquí Delta-1 a Angel-1 –_Respondía Moira Flynt desde la torre de control_- Presión barométrica estable, pista despejada. Puede partir, capitán Sterling._

-Aquí Angel-1 a Delta-1. Entendido comandante Flynt. Empiezo ahora. Cambio y fuera.

Tiempo después, Rick veía como los ángeles uno detrás de otro desplegaban sus alas para perderse en el cielo de Macross rumbo a Suramérica.

-Me parece una soberana estupidez, Hunter, que no me hayas indicado nada de lo ocurrido en el cambio de planes de la operación Guyana.

Rick hizo una mueca con su boca y su mente esbozó algunas obscenidades. Lo último que quería escuchar en ese momento mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su oficina, era la voz de T.R. Edwards con tono de reclamo.

-Y desde cuándo se supone que debo darle explicaciones de mis actos, capitán Edwards? Usted aún no ingresa formalmente como líder de escuadrón, y de hacerlo, recuerde que está bajo mis órdenes. Por otro lado, cuando estamos en la base, capitán, le exijo que se refiera a mí por mi rango y como su superior.

Rick se acercó a T.R. peligrosamente quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Al lado de Edwards estaba su secuaz, el teniente Gregg Benson, y detrás de éste el teniente Frederick Boheme, ambos con cara de incomodidad.

-Entendido, capitán Edwards? –le dijo Rick

-Sí... "señor" –Aquello le costó a T.R. decirlo con sinceridad, más bien apretaba los dientes por la rabia, al tiempo que le hacía el correspondiente saludo militar, al igual que lo hacían los otros dos.

-Bien –añadió el líder Skull retirándose de ellos y dirigiéndose a su oficina desde el pasillo aledaño.

-Vamos a ver cuánto le dura el golpe de gracia del Alto Mando –añadió T.R. mientras lo veía alejarse.

Tiempo después Rick se dirigía al estacionamiento para tomar su carro. La sola presencia de Edwards lo incomodaba. Solo Dios sabía los ingentes esfuerzos que debería hacer para calárselo durante la exploración espacial.

Estaba a varios pasos de llegar al auto cuando de pronto escuchó una voz algo chillona dirigiéndose a él.

–Rick!... Rick Hunter! –La rubia llegó hasta él dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Oiga, señorita, ¿acaso la conozco?

-Ricky, ¿no me recuerdas? –dijo ella sacando unas gafas de la cartera y poniéndoselas en ese instante.

-Lena?

-Si!, jajajaja! ¿Cómo estás, guapo? –dijo ella prensándosele en el cuello

Eleanor "Lena" Rigby. Científica que otrora fuera la asistente de Emil Lang tanto en Macross como base Sara en Marte y quien viviera una terrorífica experiencia junto a él en una ocasión en la fortaleza zentraedi tratando de encontrar a un subalterno suyo cuando aún Rick estaba en el escuadrón Vermillion.

-Oye, antes eras pelinegra –dijo Rick con una sonrisa- Y usabas anteojos.

-Bueno, los anteojos siempre fueron por moda; me gustaba verme intelectual. A veces los uso... Y por lo otro, es que me teñí el cabello. Sabes que de pelinegra no tuve tanta suerte con los hombres, jajajajaja!

-Sí los dices por Raven fue mejor para ti. Esa plaga definitivamente no te convenía.

-Me enteré que ahora está por acá y que forma parte del Escuadrón Ghost.

-Así es. Luego que salió de la cárcel por buena conducta y rebaja de pena Edwards lo reclutó y está con los Ghost desde antes de la Lluvia de la Muerte.

-Granuja! Ese traidor ni siquiera merecía estar en las RDF, pero con Edwards como su albacea sería imposible desterrarlo aparatosamente.

-Bueno, al menos ya no estás con él.

-Gracias a Dios!

-Y qué haces por acá. ¿No me digas que te trasladaron a Macross?

-Sí. Llegué hace dos días. El doctor Lang me volvió a llamar para formar parte de su equipo desde ahora.

-Bueno, bienvenida a las REF!

-Gracias, Rick. Sabes, mis amistades prácticamente se han quedado en la Base de Suiza y aún no he visto a nadie de mis antiguos conocidos. Quisiera invitarte a tomar un una cervezas para recordar viejos tiempos. ¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta!

-Bueno, conozco un buen lugar. Con tanto stress, la verdad es que yo también necesito despejarme.

-Si te refieres a "El Oso", dalo por hecho –dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos. Yo invito! –La sonriente Lena se prensó del brazo de Rick y caminaron hacia el Jeep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lisa se acercó a Jack con una mirada fulminante, le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró en el cenicero.

-Sabes que odio el humo de cigarrillo. Además ¡no te voy a permitir que te refieras de esa forma irrespetuosa a mi persona!

-Pues es lo que mereces por haber actuado como una pendeja arrastrada y desesperada!

Para Lisa fue suficiente. A los segundos, una espectacular cachetada fue a parar a la mejilla izquierda de Jack. Tanto así que lo hizo virar el rostro... Nunca antes le había hecho aquello a Jack. Solo Rick en una ocasión varios años atrás había recibido una cachetada de su parte. Aquella vez él la besó a la fuerza para salir de un ataque zentraedi, cuando todavía ambos se detestaban.

Lisa temblaba por la adrenalina. Estaba realmente furiosa. Indignada por aquellas palabras de Jack, que además de ofenderla le tiraban en la cara una hipótesis amarga sobre su largo cortejo con Rick, que con ciertos argumentos podría convertirse en una teoría refinada. Lo cierto era que la había herido en su ego.

Jack más que molestarse sonrió. Ni siquiera se ocupó del dolor en su mejilla, aún enrojecida por el golpe de Lisa. Algo e él despertó, algo que ella estaría a punto de reconocer.

-Si te molestó tanto es porque en el fondo sabes que es cierto.

-No quiero oírte Jack! Tu veneno te hace decir muchas estupideces.

-Sabes... Aún me excitas cuando te veo molesta.

-Deja ya de decir tonterías y quítate de mi camino! ¡Me voy en este mismo momento! No puedo seguir escuchando que hables mal ni de mí, ni de Rick.

-Rick! Rick! Rick!... ¡Estoy harto de ese maldito nombre!

-Ese es tu problema!... ¡Y ahora hazte a un lado, porque me voy! –Ella tomó su bolso, pero en ese instante él agarró el bolso y lo volvió a tirar en el sillón.

-No, no te irás!... ¡Lo harás cuando a mí se me de la gana!

Jack fue hacia la entrada de la casa, tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y trancó todas las cerraduras de la puerta. Luego volvió a guardar las llaves en el bolsillo de su jean.

-Qué diablos crees que haces, Jack?

-Lo que ves... Aquí pasarás conmigo todo el fin de semana y el lunes a primera hora partirás conmigo hacia Boston en Massachusetts, donde viviremos. La casa de mis padres nos espera.

-Ya basta de estupideces! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Jack se acercó a ella.

-Lo único que voy a abrirte, mi amor, son las piernas... –Él la miró con sus bellos ojos, más brillantes que nunca. Por un segundo Lisa tembló. Ella conocía esa mirada y su tono de voz. Reconocería a ese mercenario donde fuera. La personalidad oscura de Jack en su esplendor –...Porque vas a hacer mía en este instante. Soy tu esposo y requiero tus atenciones.

-No sigas diciendo idioteces!... ¡No quiero juegos!

-Elizabeth –Jack la agarró fuertemente por el brazo y la condujo a la entrada de la habitación – Quieras o no te haré el amor aquí y ahora.

-Ponme un dedo encima, Jack, y te juro que mi puño caerá sobre tu cara.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el ex mercenario la cargó y se la echó al hombro como a un saco de papas... Lisa maldecía dándole golpes en la espalda, y pataleando como una chiquilla.

-Bájame, idiota!.. ¡Te lo ordeno, ahora!

-Si me vas a ordenar, que sea cuando estés moviéndote encima de mí.

-Arrrhhhggg!! ¡Ya cállate!

Jack la condujo hasta la cama, la tiró aparatosamente sobre el colchón y luego se dirigió a la puerta y le puso la cerradura. Luego, aun estando de espaldas a ella se fue quitando lentamente la camisa.

Ella pudo ver en su delgado pero fornido cuerpo, varios tatuajes sobre su espalda bien definida. Mientras se volteaba vio aquel entre dos rosas, "Elizabeth Forever"... Él tiró la camisa al suelo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que te duela y ya saciada me supliques que me detenga porque deseas descansar. Luego me pedirás que continúe... Así como lo hacías antes. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Veo que lo idiota no se te quita! ¡No te me acerques!

Jack la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarla. La cargó por la cintura y la llevó hacia la pared, donde renovó sus besos, esta vez al cuello, mientras continuaba cargándola. Ella movía sus brazos pegándole en la espalda, pero el ex mercenario ni se inmutaba. Solo se limitaba a moverse frente a Lisa, la cual podía sentir la erección de la intimidad de él sobre la de ella. Así estuvo varios minutos, acariciándola... Cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la delicada prenda íntima de ella, se detuvo.

De pronto, el timbre había sonado. Una vez y después varias veces. Lisa, agitada, dio gracias al cielo... Él se extrañó; no esperaba a nadie, le había dicho a Sangriento que no se asomara por allí hasta el lunes y que le dijera a los otros que no lo fastidiaran igualmente.

_-Jack!_

Jack y Lisa se tensaron... ¡Era Rick!

-Es Rick! –dijo Lisa nerviosa – ¡Bájame ya!

Jack sonrió maliciosamente y la puso en el suelo.

_-Jack! Oye, soy yo, Rick. ¡Abre de una vez!_

-Vamos, adelante Lisa... –dijo él con semblante tranquilo y recostándose a la cómoda– Ve con él con el, preciosa. Dile lo que estamos haciendo aquí y por qué me siento con derecho de hacerlo.

Lisa frunció el ceño. Sabía que no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a pensar Rick de encontrarla allí?... Quería salir de allí e ir con él, pero ¿Cómo diablos hacerlo?...

Como una magdalena se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar tapándose la cara. Sabía que Jack la tenía en sus manos.

Él dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta y abrió la cerradura.

-Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella.

-Qué quieres que te responda? ¿Lo que tengo ganas de hacer o lo que debo y tengo que hacer?

Lisa tembló. Todo estaba perdido. Rick iba a pensar lo peor.

Jack tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta parcialmente.

-Qué hubo Jack? –Rick estaba allí parado con un semblante de incertidumbre y luego una súbita sonrisa ladeada.

-Qué deseas Rick? – Jack frunció el ceño y mantuvo un semblante serio. Era la primera vez que veía a Rick desde que supo que era el actual esposo de Lisa,

Rick pudo darse cuenta que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Jack estaba sin camisa, lucía sudado y no le habría la puerta del todo, como esperando a que se marchara rápido. Además, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Algo extraño en él.

-Sucede algo, Jack? Te notó extraño.

Jack pudo ver a lo lejos que en el Jeep de Rick se encontraba una rubia bastante atractiva. Luego regresó su vista hacia él, mirándolo despectivamente de arriba a abajo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-No sucede nada. ¿A qué viniste, Rick?

Aquel trato tan seco por parte de Archer estaba confundiendo a Rick. Por la forma en la apariencia de Jack acaso podría tratarse que él estuviera en algún problema, pero Jack se lo hubiera hecho saber. La otra opción es que estuviera discutiendo o haciendo "algo" con alguna chica, pensó Rick tratando de poner en orden sus ideas sobre ese actuar tosco del líder Lobo.

-Siento si interrumpo "algo", Jack, solo pasaba para ver si todo estaba bien o si algo se te ofrecía. Pero creo que estás "ocupado"

-Nada por ahora –dijo él más frío y serio que un témpano de hielo-... Y sí, si estoy ocupado. Tú sabes, cosas de hombres y mujeres.

-Oh, ya entiendo! Entonces he sido inoportuno.

-Bastante... –Añadió Jack- Pero veo que tú estás muy bien acompañado. Esa rubia que llevas allí no se ve nada mal.

-Es una amiga. Solo iremos a tomar unos tragos y a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Pues yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Recordando viejos tiempos –Jack le sonrió cínicamente-...Así que te agradecería que no hicieras esperar a tu amiga. Yo no quiero hacer esperar a la mía.

-Claro. Entonces, hasta el lunes! Necesitamos hablar sobre algunos sucesos de la operación Guyana.

Jack asintió. Le hizo un movimiento con el rostro aún serio. Rick se volteó para dirigirse al auto. Jack estaba a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando súbitamente Rick se giró y fue hacia a él nuevamente.

–Jack! –Rick la habló sobre su espalda- Antes de irme, solo quería saber... ¿Encontraste a tu Elizabeth? Se me había olvidado preguntarte sobre eso.

Jack sintió que Rick iba a colmar su paciencia, pero prefirió canalizar la rabia y transformar la misma en una sonrisa cínica.

-No, Rick, aún la busco.

-Me alegro. Ojalá y la encuentres. Por un momento pensé que estabas con ella... Bueno, ahora sí no te quito más tiempo. Adiós.

Jack cerró nuevamente la puerta con todas las cerraduras puestas y se cercioró de que Rick ya se hubiera marchado. Volvió al cuarto y vio a Lisa de pie mirando por la ventana del cuarto.

-Si tienes buen oído te habrás dado cuenta que tu entrañable esposito estaba con una despampanante rubia en su jeep, listos para irse a un club a beber, bailar y hacer quién sabe que otras cosas. Tu marido al parecer es bastante caliente.

-No seas ridículo Jack. Imagino que en Australia te habrás dado cuenta que Rick no es como Tú, Roy, Jonathan o los demás.

-Muchas veces los hombres que aparentan no matar una mosca son peores que los mujeriegos... Sigue pensando que es un beato y tratando de conseguir su canonización. Si quieres te ayudo a recoger firmas para enviarle la carta al Papa y elevarlo al grado de santo.

-Al menos debo agradecerte por no formar un escándalo.

-Lo hice por ti, Lisa. Tú sabes que él me importa un bledo –Jack fue hacia ella nuevamente.

Tan solo con verla era suficiente para volver a excitarse. Solo Lisa Hayes era la única mujer que lograba volverlo loco.

-Qué pretendes?

-¿En qué habíamos quedado, Lisa?.

-No te atrevas, Jack, o te juro que gritaré tan fuerte que me escucharán en Ciudad Monumental!

Lisa iba a dirigirse a la puerta, pero el la tomó por su cintura y la volvió a tirar con fuerza a la cama.

-Entonces, grita, así Minmei que se la pasa fisgoneando desde la casa de Jonathan sabrá que somos amantes.

-Yo no soy tu amante! –Allí sentada, ella le tiró una patada a Jack, quien aprovechó dicho movimiento de Lisa para agarrarle su pie y quitarle la bota, la cual tiró al piso. Luego rápidamente tomó su otra pierna y le quitó la otra, dejándola solo con las medias puestas.

-Claro que no eres mi amante. ¡Eres mi esposa!

-Que no lo soy! ¡Cuando mierda piensas dejar de engañarte con esa estupidez!

Jack se enfureció. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda, abrió un cajón y le tiró en la cara a Lisa una copia del certificado original de matrimonio.

-Qué es esto?

-Cómo que qué es? Es una copia de nuestro certificado de matrimonio. El original lo tengo guardado en un lugar especial.

-Y qué con esto? Nunca tuvo sentido. Yo era menor de edad.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo el idiota de tu difunto padre. Pero nos engañó.

Lisa palideció.

-Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso Jack?

-Mientras estuve en la cárcel pude averiguarlo con mi abogado. Fue cinco meses antes de que tu hombrecito fuera a sacarme por órdenes de Global. Cuando tu padre fue por nosotros aquella noche y nos rompió la original del certificado, no sabía que yo conservaba la otra copia original conmigo.

-Y qué con eso?

-Tratando de salir infructuosamente de prisión, por casualidad averigüé con mi abogado que la Ley que alegaba tu padre para el 14 de febrero del 2005 no había sido aprobada aún, sino hasta mayo de ese año. Cuando se volvió a reformar la enmienda que decía que para poder casarse sin autoridad de los padres se volvería a la edad de 18 y no de 16 como se había establecido dos años atrás en los estados del Este de la zona Norte de América.

-Eso quiere decir que...

Jack la interrumpió.

-Eso quiere decir, Elizabeth, que nuestro certificado sí es válido, y que aunque tu padre haya pretendido borrarlo de los archivos de Carolina del Sur, este hecho aparece registrado en los archivos generales en Washington, y con el certificado que tengo en mi poder puedo constatar aquí, en Inglaterra, en Japón, en Australia o en cualquier parte de este jodido planeta que tú continúas siendo mi esposa!

-No... No puede ser!...

-Eso quiere decir, Elizabeth, que si hago valer mis derechos ante una corte, tu patético matrimonio con Rick es una farsa. No valdría ni el papel donde están plasmadas sus ridículas firmas... Y tú serías una bígama!...

-No! ¡No es cierto!

-Ese es mi as bajo la manga... ¿Quieres preguntar algo más, señora Archer?

Él sonrió triunfante. Lisa achuró el papel y se lo tiro en la cara.

-Mientes! Mientes!... Solo quieres hacerme sufrir! –Ella comenzó a llorar copiosamente mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Sí quieres creer que miento, averígualo el lunes temprano. Los archivos están a tu disposición. Creo que también son accesibles en Internet con la clave del alto mando de las RDF...

-Todo es una mentira!

-Eres mi mujer y no hay nada que hacer! Lo mejor será que empaques tus cosas y nos vayamos juntos. Como no pretendo regresar a Australia iremos a mi casa de Boston; así no serás la comidilla de Ciudad Macross.

-Qué? Es una locura!

-Ah... sí deseas, el niño puede venir con nosotros.

Lisa se levantó y fue hacia él.

-Estás delirando, Jack Archer!... ¡No volveré contigo! ¡No dejaré de ir a la exploración espacial! ¡y no dejaré a Rick!

-Elizabeth, tú me conoces; no me hagas tomarte a las malas. Poco a poco estoy recuperando lo mío... y tú me perteneces, eres lo más importante para mí.

-Pues vete olvidando de esa idea ya! ¡La cárcel te volvió loco!

-Entonces qué? ¿Finalmente le dirás todo a Rick? -Jack bufó- Si quieres te acompaño. ¡Así ambos podremos explicarles que su matrimonio es un fiasco, jajajaja!

Lisa se abalanzó hacia él con una ráfaga de puñetazos sobre su pecho mientras lloraba.

-Eres un idiota, Jack! ¡Te odio!

Jack la tomó por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Pues yo te amo. Te amo demasiado... Y me duele mucho que no valores eso, ni todo lo que he hecho por ti o por estar contigo... Me dejaste sólo, como a un perro y pagué con creces por el odio de tu padre y por ende el odio de Donovan y Sukova.

Con fuerza la condujo hacia la cama por tercera vez. Ella calló asustada mientras él se quitaba los jeans, quedando solamente en bóxers evidenciando su excelente cuerpo atlético. Luego, se tendió encima de ella.

-Tú padre nos jodió lo que nos faltaba de la luna de Miel. Creo que llegó el momento de culminar aquellos fogosos días, Lisa....

-No!... ¡Déjame!

Por encima del forcejeo, él pudo quitarle la falda. Lisa luchaba contra él, pero era demasiado fuerte. El la besaba en los labios y por el cuello mientra le agarraba con fuerzas por sus manos. Ella sentía la erección de él sobre su pelvis. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando.

-No te voy a dejar. Quise hacerlo todo por las buenas, Elizabeth, pero no me dejas otra opción.

-Imbécil! ¿Acaso piensas violarme?

Ante tal enuncio, Jack paró en seco. Se sentó en la cama frente a ella, entre sus piernas.

-Cómo demonios me dices eso? -el se horrorizó- ¡No soy un animal!

-Y qué crees que pretendes hacerme? –Ella le decía llorando- Lo quieres hacer en contra de mi voluntad ¿Cómo crees que se llama eso?

-No! ¡no es lo mismo! ¡Tú eres mi esposa y hemos hecho el amor muchas veces antes! Además sé que yo te gusto y en el fondo me sigues amando... Eso lo sé, Lisa.

-No pretendo estar contigo sexualmente! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!

-Cómo? -Él se indignó- ¿Por qué Rick sí y yo no?... ¡Yo soy tu esposo, no él!

Jack fue hacia ella nuevamente. Estaba sencillamente cegado por la rabia, el odio, la pasión, la excitación en incluso en amor. El mercenario dentro de él, su otro yo, su personalidad irascible habia emergido de las profundidades de su ser para apoderarse de su cordura... Él rompió con sus manos la prenda íntima de Lisa y abrió en dos la camisa de ella desprendiendo los botones con fuerza.

-No, Jack! ¡No lo hagas!

-Lisa, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Antes te gustaba mucho estar conmigo ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestro amor?

-¡Tú no eres así! ¡No te dejes dominar por la ira!

Ella forcejeaba pero él no iba a dar tregua. La pasión lo había transformado. Recordó que Roy siempre decía que a una mujer a la que se amaba con todas las ansias había que tomarla, así se utilizara la fuerza si era necesario; y Lisa era su esposa, su mujer y de nadie más.

- Jack…por favor... - murmuró abrumada.

El ex mercenario ignoró su petición. Besó sus labios, mordiéndolos y chupándolos y presionando su boca para luego introducir su lengua suavemente, deleitándose en su paladar...Así pudo percibir como ella suspiraba en el beso, haciendo ingentes esfuerzos por apartarlo de ella, quien trataba de cerrar nuevamente sus labios para que él no siguiera con aquella acción.

-Estás mucho más hermosa que antes. Ahora me encantas mucho más...

Jack besó sus pechos y luego empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos por los hombros y luego a succionar de su cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Lisa gimió, le dolían un poco los mordiscos que le daba, pero lo peor era que al succionar su cuello sentía cierto cosquilleo que en el fondo le provocaba satisfacción.

-Dios, ya basta Jack! ¡Detente!

-Sí... eso te gusta, ¿verdad?... Sé que te gusta.

Él no escuchaba sus ruegos ni tampoco parecía ver sus lágrimas. Por más que lo empujaba no podía quitárselo de encima, era mucho más fuerte que ella y el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar empezaba a consumirla. Lisa sencillamente no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

- Jack, maldición! ¡Para esto! –le gritó.

-Lisa, ¿Por qué te haces la necia y la frígida? Sé que te gusta... Solo relájate, como antes.

A fin de que no siguiera la necedad, Jack agarró las muñecas de ella con una sola mano y colocó sus piernas sobre las de ella para evitar la pataleta. Ahora la tenía a su entera disposición. La miró con lujuria. Tantas noches soñando con volver a poseerla. Pero en este momento lo único que quería era demostrarle que ella no era de Rick Hunter, sino suya.

-Lisa... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? Fue toda la noche y toda la madrugada.

Él nuevamente besó con pasión su cuello, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejar varios moretones allí producto de dichas succiones. Luego, besó uno de sus senos... Ella sentía sus besos como sal en una herida abierta. Se sentía humillada, pues, aunque lo había amado y había sido su mujer, no quería que esto sucediera así.

Por mucho tiempo en el lapso en que Karl había muerto y antes de que Rick apareciera en su vida había soñado muchas veces con reencontrarse con Jack, pero no de esa forma. Quizás este era como un castigo por haberlo dejado solo, a merced de su padre y sin luchar en aquel entonces por el amor de ambos, como debió haberlo hecho.

Su llanto desesperado se convertía en un mero sollozo, no podía luchar, solo llorar, y Jack parecía no darse cuenta del daño que le estaba causando.

El sufrimiento también residía en que por más que le doliera admitirlo, sus caricias, además de dolor, le causaban un exquisito y diabólico placer que la confundían, la avergonzaban y la hacían sentirse pecadora.

La boca de Jack volvió hacia su cuello, y subió a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo travieso... Su mano descendió por su costado, hasta su cintura, y continuó hasta su muslo, el cual apretó con fuerza y pasión, notando como su unión se hacía más íntima y como su excitación palpitaba en sus bóxers furiosamente.

Lisa trataba de moverse para no sentir la erección de él sobre ella... pero la mano de Jack fue más allá; subió de nuevo hasta su cintura y luego bajó por el centro, perdiéndose entre su intimidad. Se adentró en esa zona haciendo que ella se tensase y emitiera un extraño quejido.

-Te gusta allí, verdad?

Le acarició en esa zona sensual y suavemente notando como ella empezaba a suspirar entrecortadamente, y al intentar zafarse de él nuevamente, Jack la agarró con más fuerza jalando su largo cabello, y mirándola fijamente.

Sus bellos ojos mieles más brillantes que el mismo sol se clavaron en los cristalizados verde esmeralda de ella.

-No te resistas, Elizabeth...- murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo- Se que te gusta...

-Maldición, déjame!... - sollozó nuevamente con rabia -Quiero que me sueltes!

Exigiéndole con su rechazo que detuviera sus intenciones ella seguía forcejeando. Pero él, nuevamente hizo caso omiso. Con pasión y sin avisarle la tocó más a fondo en su interior. Sus dedos recorriendo su intimidad...

Lisa se odió a sí misma por sentir tanto placer.

Pegado a su cuello, Jack sonreía victorioso. Él conocía todas sus zonas erógenas... y ella sabía que él recordaba cómo hacerla vibrar.

-Sé que te gusta, mi amor... Lo sé...

-No!... ¡No!... Quítateeee!!

-Eres hermosa...

Él notaba como ella intentaba reprimir los gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Se arqueaba levemente hacía él. Aún así, el estaba dubitativo sin saber si era por placer o por querer huir de él, de su erótica, placentera y única forma de amarla.

Besó sus labios, los devoró mientras luchaba por deshacerse de su bóxer. Cuando por fin, se deshizo de él, la abrazó. Un calosfrío recorrió a Lisa. Jack la sentía temblar como si fuera la primera vez que estarían juntos. Sus pechos presionados por su tórax, su respiración agitada la sentía en su oído, excitándolo más.

Pasó su lengua desde sus pechos, por su cuello hasta su oído y finalmente volver a besarla. Lisa sintió un excitante calosfrío recorrer su cuerpo... Con cuidado de no soltar sus manos se acomodó entre sus piernas decidido a introducirse en ella. Su prenda íntima para ese entonces ya yacía en un lugar del piso.

-Lisa, me vuelves loco...

- No, Jack! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Entiende que no quiero estar contigo! ¡No!

El ex mercenario vislumbró un fuego de odio posesionarse de él; frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Al ese estúpido de Rick Hunter le permites todo y lo dejas estar contigo!...Y a mí que soy tu verdadero esposo no!

-Entiende que no quiero!

-¡Ya basta de que me humilles más de lo mucho que lo haz hecho por tanto tiempo!

-No! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, ya basta!

El se enfureció aún más.

-¿Acaso ese idiota es más hombre que yo?- Jack sintió la furia recorrer sus venas. La rabia lo enloquecía y lo dominaba.

Fue entonces que finalmente él entró en ella; con suavidad, demostrándole que él podía hacerla suya en el momento y el lugar que quisiera y con la firme convicción de hacerla sentir deseadas y amada, así como lo hiciera años antes, cuando ella le correspondía con la misma pasión.

Él gimió de placer... Ella apretó sus labios, no podía y no quería aceptarlo, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer lo mismo. Lisa se maldecía una y otra vez por sentir esas espeluznantes sensaciones de placer que él le estaba provocando forzadamente a ella, y que a la vez la hacían renegar de sí misma.

Ella podía sentir como él se movía sobre y dentro de ella más y más rápido; y también con la misma intensidad crecía su tristeza y desazón. Se sentía sucia y vacía. Apartó la vista de él, no podía, ni quería seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Solo pensaba en Rick, en el daño que todo aquello le causaría.

Él, Jack, había ganado.

Sentía un dolor en su corazón que la asfixiaba. ¿ Porqué todo había sucedido así?. ¿Por qué Jack seguía guardando la personalidad de ese asesino mercenario dentro de él al punto de hacerlo reaccionar de esa forma? ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Rick?

-Elizabeth, ámame como lo hacías antes... –Su voz sonaba como un eco-... Eras tan apasionada y sensual. Sé que aún lo eres...

Ella se daba cuenta de sus embestidas y escuchaba los tenues gemidos de placer de él.... Sentía sus muchísimos besos y suaves caricias, pero ella era como sino estuviera allí. Como si su espíritu se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía presión sobre su cuerpo, ni en sus manos; solo sentía vacío y soledad...

Él finalmene soltó las manos de ella... Sus manos la acariciaban por sus hombros, sus pechos, los laterales de su torso y se posesionaron finalmente de la estrecha cintura de Lisa, tersa y delicada. Su cuerpo a merced de él.

Jack embistió una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, más voraz como un lobo hambriento, como una llamarada, besándola en su pecho, sus senos, su cuello sus ojos; él le quería trasmitir todo su amor, lo mucho que la había deseado todos estos años, lo mucho que había arriesgado por ella, lo mucho que le habían humillado por ella, lo que había sufrido por ella, lo que había dejado solo y tan solo por ella. Las lágrimas derramadas y reprimidas. Pero lo haría una y otra vez tan solo para volver a estar así con ella. Haciéndola y sintiéndola suya, amándola, adorándola como a ninguna otra mujer en el mundo.

Ella como pudo arañó la espalda de Jack. Sus uñas se clavaron también en los definidos y fuertes brazos de él y parte de su cuello, mientras le pedía infructuosamente una y otra vez que se detuviera.

-No puedo Lisa... Lo siento... no puedo detenerme...

Ella parecía haberse dado por vencida, resignada a dejarlo hacer...

-Te deseo demasiado; me encantas, me trastornas... -Él estaba poseído por el demonio de la pasión, los bajos instintos y el desenfreno. El mercenario dentro de él emergido de las profundidades más escalofriantes de su ser, de los confines más olvidados dentro de su lado oscuro y tenebroso.

Sin embargo, dentro de aquella oscuridad, incluso, existía ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir necesidad de ella... Él quería mostrarle que no era algo simplemente sexual, sino algo espiritual que en su corazón le indicaba que ella le pertenecía, antes, ahora y después; algo que le decía que Rick Hunter solo era una estúpida equivocación en la vida de ella, un usurpador de su puesto como esposo. Una equivocación que debía dejar ir porque él, Jack Archer, había llegado para llevarla consigo.

-Eres solo mía, Elizabeth... te amo más que a nada. No me dejes solo...No podría vivir sin ti.

Ella, con la mirada perdida en otro punto de aquel cuarto no le contestó, solo cerró los ojos mientras otro par de lágrimas fueron cayendo por sus mejillas...hasta que luego de un tiempo Jack lanzó un gemido entrecortado al llegar al éxtasis mientras colocaba su rostro sobre el rostro de ella, y la besaba con ternura.

-Elizabeth, te amo... –Le dijo como un susurro-...Siempre te amaré...vamos a estar juntos, para siempre...

Se dejó caer sobre ella, regulando su respiración y calmando momentáneamente sus ansias... Pero Lisa no se movía, ni hablaba; ya ni siquiera lloraba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bar "El Oso"**

**Cerca de la Base**

En el bar "El Oso" Rick tomaba su cuarta cerveza Budweiser. El ambiente era tranquilo y ya llevaba bastante tiempo conversando con la Doctora Rigby. Irónicamente pupila de la difunta doctora Aries Turner, primer amor de Roy.

-Ricky, te acuerdas esa vez que salimos Roy, Claudia, tú y Yo? Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿No?.

-Eh, claro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Rick se sonrojó un poco. Fue durante la época en que Khyle había expresado su interés personal por Minmei ante los medios y ella había dicho que Rick solo era un amigo. Él se había sentido decepcionado y para animarlo, Roy lo invitó a salir con él y Claudia, dándole la sorpresa que también había invitado a Lena, quién recién acababa de terminar una fugaz relación con Raven.

Esa vez los cuatro habían terminado bastante tomados y decidieron irse a la casa de Roy. Allí los cuatro amanecieron en sendas camas, cada pareja en su respectivo cuarto.

-La verdad es que fui una tonta, Rick. Tú solo tenías ojos para Minmei. Pero bueno, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre tú y yo. ¿Te arrepientes tú?

-De lo único que me he arrepentido en la vida, Lena es de no haberme dado antes cuenta de errores que pude haber evitado y también de que no pude hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Roy.

-Yo también extraño a Roy. ¿Quién no?

-Las cosas suelen suceder por algo. Pero esa muerte jamás la comprenderé.

Rick miró fijo su cerveza e hizo un gesto con la boca, como tratando de reprimir algo que iba a decir.

-Pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Me dijeron que te casaste con Lisa Hayes.

-Sí, hace más de un año. Tenemos un hijo.

Lena frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, sí que no pierde el tiempo.

-Porqué lo dices de esa forma, Lena –Rick arqueó una ceja y evitó una sonrisa.

-Esa mujer siempre se me ha atravesado en el camino –Lena miró a Rick y le sonrió coquetamente- Siempre que he tenido interés romántico en alguien, ella parece que se me adelanta.

-Vamos, Lena, tú sabes que Lisa nunca tuvo nada que ver con Raven.

-Y quién ha hablado de ese estúpido granuja? –Lena bufó- Yo no me refería a él.

-A no?... ¿Entonces a quién? Que yo sepa Lisa solo...

De pronto Rick frunció el ceño y miró a Lena con extrañeza.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, piloto.

-Tuviste algo que ver con Karl Riber?

-Mmmm... Digamos que más o menos.

Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero fue un tipo de sorpresas de los que se pueden categorizar como gratos.

-No puedo creerlo, jajajajaja!

-De qué te ríes, Rick?

-Es que sencillamente no concibo que el "niño perfecto" le haya montado los cuernos a Lisa. Es decir, para todo el mundo Riber es el modelo de hombre a seguir. Ni qué hablarte de las mujeres. Todas lo ven como el esposo ideal o el hombre que hubiera sido.

-Pues casi lo era. Pero en la vida siempre hay un cinco por ciento de malicia. Hasta el mejor de los hombres suele tener su desliz.

-Es muy extraño que nunca me dijeras nada al respecto.

-Nunca consideré un tema que te interesara, hasta ahora.

-Lisa lo supo?

-Imagino que sí. Por eso nunca me ha soportado. ¿No recuerdas también como odiaba que tú y yo saliéramos juntos a cualquier misión?

-Sí... Sí que lo recuerdo. Ahora entiendo todo. Pensé que era por celos hacia mí. Quizás todo fue por lo de Riber.

-O quizás las dos cosas.

-El siempre va a estar allí, como una sombra.

-Pero hay algo que debo aceptar, y es que Riber amaba muchísimo a Lisa. Incluso, algo sucedió extrañamente que de pronto un día desapareció de Macross, la fue a visitar a su práctica en una base cercana a Denver y al regresar ni siquiera quiso dirigirme la palabra. Incluso, cuando regresamos nuevamente a base Marte trataba de evitarme lo más posible y solo hablaba de regresar para casarse con ella.

-Debo confesarte que aunque haya muerto es una presencia muy fuerte en la vida de Lisa, por lo menos espiritualmente. A veces quisiera que su recuerdo se fuera con el viento, o algo así.

-Oh, Rick –Lena colocaba sus manos sobre la de Rick –No debes sentirte celoso por Riber. Es más, para que te animes, vamos a bailar esta pieza.

-Qué? –Rick se escandalizó mirando para todos lados? –Lena, no se ve bien. Estoy casado. Además es una música medio romántica. No sería lo correcto.

-Bah! no seas tonto, además, no hay nadie en el bar. Solo la que atiende. Total, seguiremos charlando. Y recuerda que es de mala educación dejar plantada a las mujeres que le solicitan una pieza al hombre.

-Pero...

Lena lo jaló fuerte y el tuvo que ceder finalmente, dejando la cerveza en la mesa.

-Por lo menos eres más alto que Riber –dijo ella poniéndole ambas manos en el cuello.

Rick se tensó. Se sentía bastante incómodo. Aunque además de Minmei y Lisa, también había bailado de esa forma con Lena en varios ocasiones que salieron.

-Cuantas veces salimos, Rick?

-Mmm... Creo que dos.

-Tonto!... fueron cinco veces. Las conté todas.

-En serio lo hiciste?

-Sí... y de esas, tres veces terminé en una cama contigo.

Rick carraspeó.

-Eh, sí, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, Lena... Casualmente, iba a preguntarte si no habías tenido más novios después de Raven.

-Bueno, después de Raven salí contigo, pero claro, nunca fue nada formal. No mientras andabas con la Señorita Macross –Lena hizo un gesto de disgusto- Luego estuve un ocho meses de novia con un médico y por último 1 año con un coronel de las Fuerzas Armadas. Pero nada funcionó. Como verás, mi trabajo me consume demasiado tiempo y los hombres terminan fastidiándose.

-Siento mucho que no te haya ido bien.

-Bueno, al menos me reencontré con un buen amigo como tú- Lena colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick haciendo que éste se incomodara otro poco.

-Eh, Lena...

-Se que me vas a decir que nos vayamos a sentar. Pero solo quisiera terminar esta pieza sintiendo el aroma de tu perfume. En verdad hueles muy bien. Te prometo que luego nos sentamos.

Él sonrió, definitivamente Lena Rigby no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo aquella muchacha loca de un elevado coeficiente intelectual y exótica belleza que estuvo en el momento justo, en el tiempo justo, y en el instante justo cuando las circunstancias parecían estar contra él, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era de noche cuando Sangriento empezó a tener un extraño presentimiento. Acantonados en la casa n. 162 de Masato Kaneshiro, los miembros del escuadrón Lobo realizaban un asado cuando uno de los vigilantes de turno de la armada le informó que había escuchado algunos sonidos extraños, como especie de gritos dentro de la casa del capitán Archer.

Pensando que la casa estaba sola y que Archer estaba con los demás en la casa 162, el militar había ido hasta allá.

-Buenas, soy el sargento Herbt Summers, encargado de vigilar el área aledaña. ¿El capitán Archer se encuentra con ustedes?

-No, sargento –respondió el Cherokee en la puerta- El capitán Archer no está aquí. Solo los muchachos, que hacen el asado allá atrás.

-Pero si la casa no está sola, comandante Best, entonces ¿a quién diablos oí gritar dentro de la casa del capitán?

Sangriento se alarmó. Le dijo a Sunshine que volvía enseguida y fue con el sargento hasta la casa de Jack, donde llegó en el lapso de dos minutos.

-Jack!... Jack! ¿Estás allí?

No hubo respuesta.

-Jack! –el Cherokee y el sargento dieron la vuelta a la casa. Sangriento pudo oír que la regadera del baño estaba encendida.

-Jack!

Con cautela se dirigieron a la puerta. El sargento sugirió forzar la cerradura, pero para sorpresa de ambos la puerta estaba cerrada pero no poseía seguro. Los dos hombres entraron cautelosamente empuñando sus armas. Revisaron el primer cuarto y la cocina. Dejarían el baño de último.

Al llegar al segundo cuarto vieron un verdadero desorden. La cama de Jack desarreglada, ropa tirada en el piso y ¡manchas de sangre dispersas!

-Maldición!

Sangriento y el sargento fueron hacia el baño.

-Jack! ¿Estás allí? ¡Jack, abre la puerta!

Luego de tratar infructuosamente Sangriento pateó la puerta haciendo que se abriera para encontrarse con una escena extraña y fantasmagórica. El frío del lugar y ver a Jack le erizaron los poros.

El ex mercenario estaba acostado desnudo sobre su costado derecho dentro de la tina de baño el agua helada caía copiosamente sobre él. De un lugar entre su clavícula y su pecho, en el lado izquierdo salía bastante sangre. Jack lucía un semblante pálido, casi en estado de hipotermia. Sus labios estaban morados, al igual que sus uñas.

-Demonios!

Sangriento y el sargento se las ingeniaron para sacar a Jack lo más pronto de allí. Lo acostaron en su cama y lo cubrieron con tantas sábanas como era posible para evitar la hipotermia. Luego, Sangriento rasgó un pedazo de tela para controlar la herida de bala de Jack.

-Llame a una ambulancia! –gritó Sangriento a Summers.

-Jack! ¿Qué diablos pasó, amigo?

El Cherokee trataba de hablarle, pero Jack estaba como ido. Sangriento prendió la ducha con agua caliente y mojó algunas toallas. Luego las puso aún caliente sobre Jack para que entrara en calor. El ex mercenario, sin verlo a los ojos, pudo expresar algo.

-No quiero ninguna ambulancia aquí, César.

-Qué? pero estás mal!

-Es una maldita orden! –Jack miró a Sangriento con aquella mirada de mercenario adolescente de cuando había cometido algo peor de lo que le había sucedido y ahora debía enmendarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Sargento Summers, no llame a nadie- dijo el Cherokee-... Él ya se siente mejor.

-Pero no luce bien! Además, tiene una herida de bala. Alguien debió dispararle.

-Estoy bien, sargento!. Nadie me ha disparado; tuve un accidente. Por favor, retírese –le dijo Jack en voz baja.

Tiempo después de que el sargento Summers se retirara y que el color volviera al semblante de Jack, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Jack, me vas a decir lo que sucedió, o te juro que yo mismo llamo a la policía. ¡Alguien te hirió!

-Ella no me ama, César.

-Ella? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Elizabeth.

-Pero qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Jack no quiso hablar. Espero un tiempo a que su cuerpo tomara el calor necesario. Sangriento había encendido el calentador.

-Amigo, debes atenderte la herida, te sigue sangrando –Dijo el Cherokee al ver la venda blanca de su herida totalmente manchada de sangre.

Jack se levantó de la cama como pudo, casi tambaleándose y se colocó un boxer. Luego su jeans, y una camisa de algodón. Por último unas zapatillas.

-Oye, que vas a hacer?

-Debo buscarla. Ella debe estar mal. Yo tengo que estar con ella... Yo soy su esposo.

-Pero qué es todo eso? ¡No entiendo un carajo! ¡Solo sé que te vas a desangrar!

-Ella estuvo aquí... yo... –Jack empezó a llorar repentinamente. Sangriento se sorprendió y se alarmó. Nunca en sus 20 años de conocerlo lo había visto tan vulnerable como esa noche.

-Tú qué, Jack? ¿Qué rayos paso?

-Yo, la tomé... –Jack calló sentado en su cama- La tomé a la fuerza.

Sangriento abrió los ojos sorprendido como si un sismo lo hubiera hundido.

-Qué tú hiciste qué?

-Pensé que ella aún me amaba, pero solo tomé su cuerpo... Su espíritu, su alma estaban en otro lugar, lejos de mí, con él... Siempre estará con ese maldito infeliz, Rick Hunter.

-Jack, tienes idea de lo que haz hecho? –dijo Sangriento horrorizado- Tú no eres así! Puede haber hecho cualquier clase de locura en tu vida, pero siempre haz estado en contra de los sujetos que ultrajan! ¡Recuerdo que siempre haz vivido asqueado de esos sujetos que violaron a Nora Polyanski, ¿Cómo diablos haz caído en esto?

-No lo sé! –Jack se agarraba la cabeza y seguía llorando- Yo, la perdí para siempre... Ella me miró con odio cuando se levantó de la cama y me dijo que me odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Se sentía muerto en vida, sintiendo aún la piel erizada por lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo diablos dejó que su pasión lo dominara? Usualmente el Jack violento dentro de él lo seguía dominando en los momentos en que sus impulsos se adueñaban de su espíritu. Por el contrario de aquel dulce y alegre ser que era cabal y analítico.

Lo que había sucedido esa tarde en su habitación parecía una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. Tenía que ponerse la mano en el pecho y ser realista. Por su propia estupidez había alejado aún más a la única mujer que había amado en su vida... Había jurado buscarla para protegerla, cuidarla para poder amarla y él, su guardián, había sido el causante de la tristeza de ella. ¿Qué clase de energúmeno había sido?

-Te advertí que esa mujer te iba a trastornar! –le gritó sangriento- ¡Por su culpa te han pasado las mayores desgracias de tu vida! ¡Es tu ave de mal agüero!

-No hables así de ella! ¡Solo yo tengo la culpa!

-Bueno, entonces debo decir que su culpa es indirecta, porque tú mismo haz tenido la culpa de tus propias desgracias por vivir obsesionado!

-Ella... me disparó...

-Qué dices?

-Quería irse y yo no quise darle las llaves. Tomó mi pistola y me amenazó llorando. Yo no podía creer que me fuera a disparar... Pero lo hizo.

-Lo único que me faltaba, ahora los dos locos de remate han resultado ser un abusador y una homicida en potencia! ¡Qué no entienden que ya no tienen 17 y 21 años! ¡Jack, basta de ese juego con Elizabeth, déjala en paz con Hunter!

-Jamás! –gritó Jack-...No puedo vivir sin ella... ¡Preferiría morir!

-Basta de decir pendejadas! ¡Ya estás hablando como Izzy la vez que trató de suicidarse porque la dejaste!

-La herida puede botar toda la sangre que sea, no me duele, no me importa... La herida que tengo es en mi corazón. Ella me disparó, César... Me quiso matar, por él.

-Y qué querías que hiciera después de lo que le hiciste? Además, Lisa es una militar con muy buena puntería; si hubiera querido matarte con esa arma lo hubiera hecho... Y encima de todo, tú eres un experto en defensa personal. Pudiste quitarle el arma si te hubiera dado la gana. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Estaba en shock. Sencillamente no podía creer que Elizabeth quisiera eliminarme de su vida.... Ella me dijo que si me acercaba a su familia su próxima bala sería justo en mi cabeza.

-Jack, amigo, estás mal, muy mal! –Sangriento lo agarró por el rostro- Haz llegado al extremo de tomar por la fuerza a la única mujer que haz amado en tu vida. Cada día estás peor con tu obsesión. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Vas a terminar mal! Viejo, vayamos al hospital para que te atiendan la herida. ¡Te vas a desangrar!

-No!

-Maldición!

-Si voy tendré que decir quién me disparó. Y yo jamás la voy a culpar de nada. Prefiero desangrarme... Iré a buscarla.

-Eres un necio! ¿Qué vas a lograr? Si en caso tal existía una infinita y remota opción de que volviera contigo, ¡con lo que hiciste mataste todo!

Jack se levantó y fue hacia el garaje, como pudo sacó la moto. Sentía un miedo infernal como nunca antes lo había sentido, solo de pensar que todo lazo que lo unía a Lisa lo hubiera roto por lo que había hecho.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que pedirle perdón y decirle que lo había hecho por amor, no por la mera posesión con que pensó hacerlo en un principio. Ella le había dejado claro que amaba a Rick, pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir. La amaba, la adoraba, quería seguir luchando y viviendo por y para ella.

-No puedes manejar en ese estado! Como eres más terco que una mula, yo te llevaré. Sólo déjame pedirle el carro a Masato.

Sangriento alejó dirigiéndose unas cuadras más allá. Mientras eso sucedía Jack trataba de encender la moto. Pero realmente se sentía muy débil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ajena a todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo con su vecino, en la casa de enfrente, Minmei seguía sumida en su pequeño mundo... Había estado toda la tarde ordenando sus ideas en torno al próximo concurso Miss Macross...

Con Scott ya dormido luego que su chofer lo trajera de vuelta de las clases de guitarra y Janice en el apartamento de Lang, la cantante se pintaba las uñas de los pies en el sillón de Jonathan ubicado en la sala mientras veía su serie favorita "Gossip Girls".

-Hoy me las pintaré de un color diferente cada una. Implantaré esa moda nuevamente!

La cantante se distraía con aquel capítulo de Gossip Girls donde actuaba como invitado especial su actor favorito "Tom Welling", cuando de pronto escuchó unos ruidos afuera. Sabiendo que posiblemente se tratara del gigante asesino. Corrió la cortina para ver qué sucedía.

En la calle, tratando de encender la moto, Jack había escuchado que un carro se acercaba pero no le puso atención hasta que una voz lo distrajo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más muchachos quién tenemos aquí, Jackie Archie, en persona.

T.R. Edwards junto a Benson y Boheme estacionaban el carro y bajaban junto a Edwards, los tres con caras de guaruras sonrientes vestidos de negro con largas gabardinas. Al parecer irían a un club nocturno llamado "Bamboo", y al pasar por allí en auto para acortar distancia, se encontraron por casualidad con la presencia de Archer.

-Cómo te trató la cárcel, Jack? Debe ser algo habitual para ti el vivir entre rejas, alimañas, ratas y carne de presidio.

-No esto de humor para tus estupideces, T.R., así que será mejor que te largues –respondió él sin siquiera inmutarse en mirarlo.

-Qué me largue yo? ¿Acaso no te haz dado cuenta que la gente de Macross a quien no quiere es a ti? Apestas! Eres un maldito gusano! Un asesino de la peor calaña. Si tienes algo de sensatez, abandona las RDF! Nadie merece que un mequetrefe como tú esté con nosotros.

-Vaya, sí que te meto miedo –Jack continuaba concentrado en la moto, y no se molestaba en verlo aún-... No sabía que mi presencia hace que te cagues en los calzones.

-No seas, ridículo! Yo solo quiero sanear el ambiente de criminales.

-Entonces debieras sanearte de ti mismo... Además, si tengo que quedarme tan solo para fastidiarte, lo haré. Así que vas a tener que aguantarme te guste o no.

-Me caes mal, Archer, muy mal –Edwards se acercó a él peligrosamente- Tanto tú como Hunter son dos gusanos que aplastaré muy pronto.

Jack se levantó, dejó la moto a un lado y fue también hacia Edwards. Su herida sangraba y se sentía algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero no se iba dejar amedrentar de él.

-No si antes yo acabo contigo. Solo dame una excusa, T.R. para clavarte mi puñal en la frente.

-Claro, imagino que el idiota de Hunter te trajo para que fueras otro capitán arrastrado a sus pies. Dos imbéciles dignos de ser discípulos del gallina de Fokker!

-Piensa lo que se te de la gana, pero prefiero mil veces tener que aguantar a Rick que a un cobarde acomplejado e hipócrita como tú. Eres un mediocre comparado conmigo. Te he vencido en todas las simulaciones, y en el aire me ha tocado cuidar tu trasero.

-Siempre haz sido un bocón, igual que Rick.

-Saquemos a Rick de esto. Yo soy el mejor piloto de las RDF y tú lo sabes T.R. y eso es lo que tu cerebro de hormiga no puede soportar.

-Prefiero tener el cerebro de hormiga a tener una madre que era una vagabunda apestosa que se acostaba con Enzra Spitz. ¿De veras eres hijo de Logan, Jack?

Para Jack fue suficiente. Pese a su herida sangrante, agarró a Edwards por el cuello y lo inmovilizó. Había tenido un día horrible y al parecer se iba a desquitar con T.R. y su gran bocota.

-Suéltame! –decía Edwards sin poder respirar. Jack lo estaba ahorcando con ambas manos.

Boheme y Benson trataban de quítaselo de encima, pero era casi imposible. Jack dio un enorme empujón a Benson que se fue de espalda contra el carro golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo al suelo aparatosamente y luego una patada a Boheme quien cayó de culo en el pavimento. Después continúo asfixiando a Edwards con ambas manos.

Boheme, al ver que T.R. tenía el rostro púrpura como una uva, sacó una pistola.

-Suéltalo, Archer!

Luego de ver que a T.R. estaba casi sin respiración, Jack lo soltó y lo tiró a la hierba. Este empezó a toser copiosamente. Un viento frío empezó a desatarse y súbitamente el cielo quedó sin estrellas como avistando que se acercaba una lluvia.

-Jamás hables de mi madre, miserable! ¡No tienes idea de quién fue ella! –Los ojos de Jack estaban cristalizados- Mi padre es Logan, y agradezco al cielo por eso!... Mi padre no era una lacra como el tuyo, que golpeaba a tu madre cada vez que se le antojaba y tú nunca hiciste nada por detenerlo.

-Maldito infeliz –le gritaba Edwards

-Debí haberte matado las veces que pude hacerlo. Sentí lástima de ti y no lo hice... ¡No eres más que una serpiente!

Jack le dio la espalda e iba camino hacia la moto. De repente en la cuadra contigua se escucharon unos disparos y un ruido tumultuoso. Los policías de la armada salieron todos corriendo hacia la esquina contraria.

Al parecer eran Defoliators que estaban causando estragos disparando a lo loco sobre diversas casas de la barriada militar. El tiroteo continuaba en la calle de atrás, frente a la casa de los otros pilotos del escuadrón Lobo.

Empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de agua. Jack se preocupó por sangriento y quiso salir en la moto a encontrarlo, pero en ese momento, antes de subirse, escucho que T. R. lo llamó por su nombre.

-Hey, Archer!

Al voltearse Jack vio como Edwards daba unas indicaciones y acto seguido el teniente Frederick Boheme le disparaba. Un disparo fue al pecho, y el otro a la cabeza... Jack cayó sobre la hierba.

Boheme y Benson se subieron al carro. El segundo manejaba. Mientras el primero pudo ver una sombra detrás de la ventana de la casa de Jonathan Wolf.

-Vámonos capitán, o se darán cuenta!

T.R. se acercó a Archer quien desde el suelo y ensangrentado lo miraba fijo.

-Pues debiste haberme matado cuando pudiste... Espero que te mueras lenta y dolorosamente, como murió tu padre –Edwards prendió un cigarro y luego de botar el humo, sonrió, se subió al auto y se fue junto a los otros dos.

-A dónde vamos, jefe?

-Cómo que a donde vamos, idiotas? ¡Vamos a "Bamboo", quiero bailar, tomar y divertirme!, jajajaja!

-Está seguro?

-Por supuesto, Sue me está esperando junto a unas amigas bien calientes para ustedes dos. No pretendo dejarlas plantadas.

En la casa de en frente, Minmei quedó espantada. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar.

-Dios mío! –decía ella desde la ventana. La cantante temblaba de pies a cabeza. Aún atemorizada vio como los tres sujetos se alejaron de la escena dejando a Jack tendido en sobre la hierba contigua a su casa.

Minmei no lo podía creer.

-Oh Dios! Oh Dios!... ¡Jonathan, regresa por favor!

-Minmei, ¿qué sucede? –dijo un adormilado Scott puesto de pijamas que se había levantado para ir al baño.

-Oh, Scott!... ¡Han herido al capitán Archer!

-Qué?

Minmei se dirigió al teléfono y llamó una ambulancia.

-Por favor, al barrio militar, casa 251... Creo que han matado a un hombre!.

Varios carros de los Defoliators pasaban por esa calle como alma que llevaba el diablo, escapando de las fuerzas terrestres quienes disparaban a quemarropa intercambiando tiros... La persecución era tal y la lluvia bastante fuerte que ambos contingentes no había reparado en el cuerpo de Jack, que estaba justo al lado de la moto.

-Scott, al cuarto! –dijo Minmei al oír el intercambio de disparos.

Ambos, en pijamas, corrieron hacia el cuarto y cerraron las puertas. Cuando el tiroteo pasó, Minmei y Scott salieron al pavimento para encontrarse con Archer empapado por la lluvia y la sangre, mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

-Capitán Archer, me escucha? –preguntaba Minmei. Él la miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y bastante ensangrentado. Ella levantó su torso y lo puso en su regazo mientras lloraba.

El trató de decir algunas palabras. Minmei llevó su oído hacia él.

-LI-SA...

-Lisa? –preguntó Minmei extrañada.

-La ambulancia no llega! –decía Scott viendo para todos lados y llorando tanto como Minmei.

-Dios, tiene la mirada perdida.

-Minmei, ¿se va a morir?-preguntaba Scott entre lágrimas

-No lo sé!

-¡No te mueras, capitán!

En ese momento llegaba Sangriento en el auto de Masato para encontrarse con la horrorosa escena. El Cherokee bajó del carro como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-Jack! Jack! Maldición! Jack!

También mojado por la lluvia, el piloto se tiraba al piso horrorizado tratando de reanimarlo y no hallando signos vitales en Jack.

-Malditos Defoliators! –decía Sangriento agarrando a Jack por la cara.

Minmei no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido. Ella solo había visto a tres hombres, uno del cual podía jurar era el capitán Thomas Riley Edwards.

La cantante iba a decirla algo a Sangriento, cuando la ambulancia hacía su aparición.

En unos segundos los paramédicos subían a Jack a la camilla y le daban resucitación. Sangriento entraba en la ambulancia y se perdían en la distancia rumbo al hospital ante las atónitas miradas de Minmei y Scott aún bajo la lluvia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Lo estamos perdiendo! –decían los paramédicos dentro de la ambulancia.

-Jack, por favor, resiste! –Sangriento desesperado escuchaba a los paramédicos sin entender absolutamente nada.

-No tiene signos vitales!

-Golpe precordial!

-No reacciona!

-Más gasas para la herida de la cabeza!

-Intubación endotraqueal!

-Tiene paro cardiaco; la taquicardia es ventricular sin pulso palpable!

-Se desangra!

-Apliquen un miligramo de Epinefrina cada tres minutos!

-Choque eléctrico!

-Descarga de 200; uno, dos, tres!...

-No reacciona!

El cuerpo de Jack era sometido a los choques eléctricos mientras su subconsciente recordaba algunas vivencias del pasado.

_-Hola, estás a salvo. Soy Jack, Jack Archer._

_-Gracias por salvarme, teniente... Soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hayes._

_-Lo sé. Te he visto antes._

_-Sí ¿En la academia?_

_-Bueno, también allí._

_-Y a dónde más?_

_-Pues, no lo sé.. Te pareces a alguien que no puedo recordar._

_-Entonces me parezco a una sombra._

_-Entonces eres una sombra muy hermosa._

_-Jajajajaja!_

_._

-Segundo electrochoque.

-La herida de la clavícula es muy profunda!

-Gasas!

-Descarga de 260!

-Despejen!

-uno, dos, tres!...

-No reacciona!

-Más epinefrina!

.

_-Jack, no te aflijas, yo también perdí a mi madre muy joven_

_-Crees que en realidad exista un cielo?_

_-Eres católico ¿Cómo es que dudas del cielo?_

_-A veces siento que el firmamento está en mi contra_

_-No serás tú el que está en contra del firmamento?_

_-Jajajajajaja! ¿Eso crees?_

_-Al menos eso parece._

_-Si algún día parto hacia otros confines y tú estás a mi lado, siempre recordaré el verdor de los campos terrestres en tus ojos._

_-Yo creo que en los tuyos puedo ver el sol._

_._

-Tercer electrochoque!

-Descarga de 360!

-Despejen!

-uno, dos, tres!...

-Vamos capitán Archer, ayúdenos!

-Aumenten oxígeno!

-Más gazas!

-Aplíquenle más Epinefrina!

.

_-Elizabeth, quiero decirte que... me siento profundamente enamorado de ti._

_-De verdad, Jack?_

_-Si... ¿Te alegra saberlo?_

_-Sí_

_-Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quisiera que dejáramos las RDF y partamos juntos a un lugar de paz, lejos de toda esta guerra._

_-Jajaja!... _

_-Porqué te ríes?_

_-Es que, no lo se... Creo que estoy nerviosa._

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-Qué? _

_-Quiero que seas mi esposa. Te juro que siempre te voy a amar._

_-Es que..._

_-Me aceptas, Elizabeth?_

_-Sí..._

_-En serio?_

_-Claro... Eres muy importante para mí._

_-Te amo_

_-Yo también te amo, Jack Archer._

_._

-Cuarto electrochoque!

-Descarga de 300!

-Despejen!

-uno, dos, tres!

-Recobró pulso, es leve pero estable!

-Oxígeno al 100 por ciento!

-Continúa la hemorragia!

-Necesitaremos varias pintas de sangre!

-Su Dogtab dice que es AB-1 Negativo

-¡Vaya sangre!

-Hemos llegado!,

-Inmediatamente a sala de operaciones!

-Por todos los dioses! –decía Sangriento mientras continuaba orando a sus ancestros. No mueras, Jack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se había tomado una gran dosis de Diazepam y otros tranquilizantes, quizás para relajarse, quizás para dormir, quizás para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

Sentada en su tina con el agua tibia de la regadera cayéndole por todo el cuerpo. Lisa abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo un enorme dolor corporal, el cual era mínimo comparado al de su corazón ¿Porqué todo tuvo que ocurrir de esa forma?. No podía creer que nuevamente se veía involucrada en un hecho traumático con Jack, aunque claro, todos los demás hechos con él, anteriormente todo, habían sido culpa de su padre y en parte de ella misma.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sin poder controlarlo al recordar lo último que había vivido con Jack… con su "esposo"... En parte se sentía tan culpable, ella había incitado esa situación con su silencio y sus secretos.

Ella, por dejarlo confinado al olvido, por no tratar de remediar las cosas, por no tener la suficiente gallardía de decirle la verdad a Rick, por aceptar la invitación a su casa, por inconscientemente "provocarlo", había llevado a el hombre al que una vez amó con todas sus fuerzas y al cual seguía teniendo un infinito cariño a hacer algo que él nunca haría en sus cabales.

-No, Lisa!.. ¡No! Nada justifica que un hombre tome a una mujer por la fuerza. Aún si ese hombre dice amarte tanto... ¡No debo pensar así!, se regañó a sí misma. No podía echarse las culpas, aunque hubiese actuado mal, Jack debió controlar sus impulsos, su carácter irascible. Pero la verdad es que esa doble personalidad aún estaba allí. El mercenario asesino dentro de él no lo había abandonado aún.

-Dios, ¿Porqué, Jack?... ¿Porqué? Si en mi corazón aún existía el cariño para ti y la ternura para ti.

Se sentía mancillada no solo por él, sino por su propio subconsciente; un ínfimo espacio de su intimidad, muy pero muy en el fondo admitía que el acto que había hecho Jack le había hecho experimentar cierto placer como el que sintió con él nueve años atrás; para ella era sumamente vergonzoso y desleal aceptar esa cruda verdad.

Pero la diferencia fue que hace nueve años había sido un acto mutuo, hermoso con amor, cariño y ternura. Pero hoy había sido todo lo contrario: un acto salvaje y apasionado, sin miramientos y con el único fin de poseerla y hacerla suya, marcar territorio y enseñarle a Rick Hunter que ella no le pertenecía... Y que Jack aún podía causarle ese placer que la ponía a temblar en los confines de su ser.

-Te odio, Jack!

Si Jack pretendía algún día ella lo perdonara por haberla tomado ha la fuerza, pues se equivocaba. En esos momentos solo la furia y el la rabia existían en la parte de su corazón que tenía reservada para él.

En el mismo orden, lo había herido y eso la atormentaba. Pero conociendo a Jack sabría que él estaría bien. Total había sido en un área no vital de su cuerpo, y lo único que podía pasarle era desangrarse, pero eso estaba, segura de que no iba a suceder.

Imaginaba que a esa hora, conociéndolo, él mismo se habría sacado la bala y se habría automedicado. Pero con ello esperaba haberle dejado en claro a Jack que no quería intromisiones en su vida, con su familia. Lo quería lejos de su ellos tres de una vez por todas.

-Dios, ¿cómo pude dispararle a Jack? –Ella trataba de darse fuerzas, pero la verdad es que sentía miedo y vergüenza –No! ¡Qué no le pase nada, Dios, por favor!

Además, estaba lo que pudiera pasar cuando Jack quisiera decirle todo a Rick. ¿Acaso perdería a Rick para siempre?

-No!... No!

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ella, confundiéndose con las lágrimas. La sobredosis de Diazepam estaba haciendo efecto...Se estaba quedando dormida... Todo seguía igual a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se fue acostando en la tina de agua y súbitamente su cabeza se hundió sin querer. El sueño la había dominado.

-Lisa!

-Lili, estás allí?

Ella oía su voz como un eco, pero ya no estaba consciente. Las tinieblas cubrieron sus ojos.

-Nena, ¿Dónde haz estado metida todo el día?...

-Pues tengo que decirte que estoy bastante molesto! No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo... Digo, irte así sin decir nada, sin celular. Además, un tipo te estuvo llamando ¿Se puede saber quién diablos es?... ¡No me gusta que hombres misteriosos estén llamando a mi esposa!

-Lisa?

-Lisa, abre la puerta, cariño! Tomaremos un baño ¿Qué te parece?

-Lisa?

Rick se estaba preocupando. La había llamado varias veces y ella no le contestaba.

-Lisa!

-Lisa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Con un demonio, Lisa, ábreme la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo!

Al no oír respuesta de ella, se tensó... Rick le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola al acto. Luego, pudo ver a Lisa sumergida en la bañera con un semblante de muerte.

-Lisaaaa!!!

Rick la sacó inmediatamente del lugar y cargada la llevó hacia el cuarto y la puso en la alfombra. Allí empezó a darle respiración boca a boca y a reanimarla.

-Mildreeeed!!!!!

El grito de Rick fue tan aterrador que una durmiente Mildred se paró al acto presintiendo lo peor, miró a bebé Roy en su cuarto. El bebé seguía dormido. Entonces fue hacia la habitación principal para hallarse con la macabra escena.

-Dios mío, que le pasó a la señora?

-Llama una ambulancia!

-Sí!

-Lisa!

Rick siguió intentando la reanimación. Finalmente Lisa vomitó algo de agua. Rick le colocó la cabeza de lado para que no se ahogara. Ella empezó a respirar pero su semblante aún era pálido y por más que la llamara ella no despertaba.

-Lisa, por Dios, mi amor! ¿Qué tienes?

Ella respiraba con dificultad. Él buscó una bata y se le colocó... Él intentó que ella entrara en sí. Pero era infructuoso.

La ambulancia llegó y Rick se fue con ella hacia el hospital de Macross... Adentro, los paramédicos le colocaban oxígeno.

-Lisa –él tomaba su mano mientras pensaba calladamente- Estoy seguro que algo está sucediendo. Algo que no me quieres decir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hospital New Macross**

Por fin llegaron al hospital y la llevaron a urgencias. La doctora que la atendió vio sus signos vitales y sus labios amoratados por la presión baja.

-Soy el capitán Rick Hunter! Dígame ¿Qué le sucede a mi esposa?

-Vamos a estabilizarla!

-Quiero saber qué tiene!

-Por favor, capitán, salga!

-No! ¡No me iré!

-No me deja alternativa; sáquenlo!

-Suéltenme, idiotas!

-Rick! –Sangriento había visto a lo lejos el forcejeo de unos guardias con Rick y llegó al lugar.

-Sangriento, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es Jack! Lo van a operar. Recibió unos balazos de un grupo de Defoliators y se encuentra muy grave!

-Cómo? Pero eso no es posible! Hablé con él hace unas horas atrás!

-Está muy grave, los doctores no dan seguridad de nada, además están tratando de conseguir sangre, su RH es muy raro y no hay en este hospital.

-Dios mío! –Rick se agarró la cabeza- Lisa mal, Jack grave! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Lisa? ¿Ella está grave? –preguntó Sangriento atormentado por los hechos.

-Cuando llegué a casa la encontré muy mal. Al parecer ingirió algo.

En esos momentos otra de las doctoras encargada del caso de Lisa salió para darle una noticia a Rick.

-Capitán Hunter.

-Dígame, ¿Cómo está ella?

-Ya la estabilizamos. La doctora O´Bryan se encargará de su caso en conjunto con la computadora científico-médica... Ella se pondrá bien.

-Pero qué le sucedió?

-Al parecer fue una sobredosis de medicamentos calmantes.

-Cómo? Pero no puede ser! Lisa no acostumbra a automedicarse!

-Capitán, disculpe la pregunta, pero existe algún tipo de problema entre su esposa y usted?

Sangriento miró hacia el cielo. Tan solo de pensar en que Rick se enterara de lo sucedido hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás había sucedido algo así! –Rick se estremeció con aquella pregunta- ¿Puedo verla?

-Aún no. En estos momentos le hacen un lavado de estómago. Pero está fuera de peligro. Le sugiero que tome las cosas con calma y se siente a esperar hasta que pueda verla. Le repito, ella está bien.

-Entiendo.

Por el extremo del pasillo llegaba un enfermero con un listado en sus manos.

-Comandante Best!

-Diga.

-Este es el listado de los tipajes de sangre de pilotos de las RDF. Son muy pocos los que tienen el tipo de sangre del capitán Archer.

-Qué tipo de Sangre es Jack? –preguntó Rick.

-AB-1 Negativo.

-Es la mía! –dijo Rick- Llévenme a donde tenga que ir. ¡Donaré la que sea necesaria!

-Venga conmigo! pero no será suficiente –dijo el enfermero mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a Rick y Sangriento por el pasillo- Él ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Quiénes más en las RDF tienen ese tipo de sangre? –preguntó Rick

El enfermero tomó la lista.

-El capitán Maximilian Sterling, el doctor Emil Lang, los comandantes Igor Ivanov y Gunther Reinhardt, un cadete llamado Jack Baker, la Capitana Lisa Hunter y el capitán Thomas Riley Edwards; además de usted, son los únicos con ese tipo de sangre en las RDF de Macross.

-Maldición! Pero cómo diablos no tienen ese tipo de sangre en este hospital? –preguntó Rick

-Es muy difícil encontrar donantes entre los civiles, capitán. Las últimas pintas que habían, fueron utilizadas para los civiles luego del atentado a la planta nuclear hace dos semanas a Ciudad Monumental por parte de Defoliators... Debemos localizar a los otros, un solo hombre no se dará abasto.

Rick se sentó en la máquina especial y en unos segundos lo estaban canalizando para succionarle la sangre.

-Lisa está indispuesta... Max e Igor están en Guyana y no llegan hasta mañana en la tarde. Lang partió al mediodía hacia el Satélite Fábrica. Llamen a Reinhardt y a ese cadete Baker!

Los enfermeros empezaron a llamar.

-Rick, qué hay de Edwards? –preguntó Sangriento

-Estoy más que seguro que ese idiota se negará rotundamente –dijo Rick mientras apretaba una pelota de caucho en su mano para ayudar a agilizar la salida de sangre a través del tubo.

-Pues eso lo veremos! –dijo Sangriento saliendo de la habitación

-César, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Lo buscaré hasta en el último recoveco de Macross... ¡Traeré a ese mequetrefe a rastras, si es necesario!

-Espera! Tardarás mucho –Rick tomó su celular con la otra mano- Llamaré a Psycho. Quizás el sepa donde está Edwards.

Psycho informó a Rick que Benson le había comentado en la mañana que esa noche se iría de farra con Edwards y Boheme a la discoteca llamada Bamboo, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sue Graham.

Inmediatamente Rick mandó a una unidades de las Fuerzas a Armadas a traer a Edwards, incluso utilizando la fuerza si era posible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Discoteca Bamboo**

En la discoteca, T.R. bailaba alegremente con Sue. Ambos se besaban como si fueran dos quinceañeros. El piloto estaba bastante contento. Por fin había quitado un obstáculo de su camino. Nada más y nada menos que a uno de los pupilos de Fokker.

_-Ya acabé con el gigante asesino. Ahora solo me falta el imbécil de Hunter -_decía en sus pensamientos.

Alegre, en medio de sus amigos, empezó a extrañarse de que Psycho no estuviera allí. Tomó su celular y lo llamó para animarlo a que se apersonara a Bamboo y celebrara con ellos el cumpleaños de Sue.

De pronto, el semblante de T.R. cambió. Abruptamente, dejó de bailar. Hizo a Sue a un lado de manera aparatosa y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus otros dos compinches.

-Con un demonio, Frederick, acaso no sabes hacer nada bien? –dijo furioso levantando a Boheme por la camisa del cuello. La gente en la discoteca miraba aquella escena, mientras Sue prefirió quedarse a la distancia, pues conocía esas reacciones violentas de su amante.

-A que te refieres, T.R.?

-Psycho me acaba de decir que me apersone al hospital New Macross porque están requiriendo de mi sangre para salvar al maldito de Archer!

-No puede ser! ¡A pesar de la distancia de seis metros le disparé en la cabeza y justo en el medio del pecho! ¡Su corazón debió volar en pedazos!

-Pues yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Pero me voy de aquí en este momento! –dijo T.R. saliendo del lugar, montándose al carro junto a sus secuaces y arrancando hacia otro lado.

-Porqué nos largamos, T.R.? –preguntó Benson cuando llevaban varios metros recorridos- La fiesta estaba buena.

-Hunter le preguntó a Psycho por mí. Estoy seguro que habrá mandado a buscarme para que le done sangre a ese idiota. ¡Por mí que se muera! Total, eso es lo que quiero, ¡jajajaja!

-Entonces te vas a esconder?

-Iré a un lugar donde no me van a encontrar! ¡Y ustedes no se les ocurra abrir la boca o me las pagarán!

-T.R., hay otra cosa –dijo Benson

-Qué?

-Creo que cuando Frederick le disparó a Archer, alguien en la casa de enfrente vio lo que sucedió.

-Cómo? ¿Y porqué diablos no me lo dijiste? –Edwards gritó furioso dándole un puñetazo al timón.

-Todo sucedió muy rápido! Solo pensé en que nos perdiéramos del área en ese instante.

-Esa es la casa de Wolf. Se supone que allí no hay nadie. Él está en Guyana –T.R. recordó.

-Pero entonces quién puede ser? –preguntó Boheme- ¿A quién se supone que vio Gregg?

-Quizás algún familiar –Benson pasaba las manos por su rostro preocupado.

-Hasta donde sé su novia es Minmei –añadió Boheme

-A menos que sea otra de las amantes de Wolf, entonces debe ser ella la que está allá agregó T.R. frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero ella siempre está con los sobrinos de Lang –dijo Benson

-Qué sobrinos?

-Aquella cantante, Janice, y un chiquillo que dicen que es hermano del difunto Bernard –Benson recordó.

-Entonces, qué haremos al respecto? –Boheme apretó los puños.

-No me importa si Batman y Robin la acompañan!... ¡Hay que cerrarle la boca!

-En qué estás pensando, jefe?

-Debemos hacerle una visita a social a Minmei –T.R. sonrió-... Por ningún motivo debemos permitir que nos joda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hospital New Macross**

De vuelta al hospital, los policías informaron a Rick que Edwards no estaba en el lugar cuando ellos llegaron y que había buscado en varios lugares infructuosamente.

-Ese mal nacido! –gritó Sangriento- ¡Es capaz de haber salido huyendo para no ayudar a Jack!

Rick continuaba sentado en aquella unidad del hospital. Le quitaban otra pinta de sangre cuando un enfermero le habló.

-Capitán Hunter, el cadete Jack Baker ya llegó. Es muy joven para ser un donante, pero dada la situación no nos queda otro remedio. Lo vigilaremos cuidadosamente para que no le suceda alguna reacción adversa.

-Entendido –respondió Rick mientras veía entrar a un chico como de unos trece o catorce años, blanco, cabellos caobas rojizos, de ojos ámbares y expresión seria.

Una enfermera lo sentó al lado de Rick y procedió a canalizarlo.

-Así que tú eres el cadete Jack Baker –le dijo Rick

-Sí señor –respondió Jack intimidado por la presencia de Rick y la mirada de Sangriento.

-Gracias por estar aquí -añadió el líder Skull- Estás ayudando a salvarle la vida al mejor piloto de las RDF. Debes sentirte orgulloso de eso.

-El capitán Archer se salvará, señor?

-Espero que sí, cadete.

Tiempo después, Sangriento caminaba de un lado para el otro entre los sillones rojo vino de la sala de espera. Todos los demás que componían el escuadrón Lobo estaban allí, consternados por lo sucedido, sin poder entender aún como su líder había sido acribillado de esa forma por supuestos Defoliators.

-Esos desgraciados me la van a pagar! –decía Taylor metiéndole un manotazo a la pared.

-Tenlo por seguro, Daryl –gritaba Red Cassidy- Si Jack se llega a morir, voy a encontrar a esos tipos así sea en el infierno y los voy a liquidar con mis propias manos.

-No! ¡El jefe no se va a morir! –lloraba Luna, mientras Sunshine la abrazaba.

-César, si ese malnacido de Edwards no quiso ayudar a Jack intencionalmente, le voy a desbaratar la cara a punta de mazasos -agregó Xé con rabia.

En esos momentos, acompañada por Claudia, una acongojada Helena llegaba a dicha sala y se acercaba a Sangriento. Los del escuadrón la reconocieron inmediatamente. Ella fue a los brazos del Cherokee y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Dime que no es cierto! ¡Esto no le puede estar pasando a Jack!

-Todos estamos consternados, Helena -le respondió Sangriento.

-Donde está? –ella se limpiaba los ojos. Los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Todavía lo están operando. Fue un balazo a un costado de la cabeza –Sangriento la miró con tristeza- Le habían disparado también al pecho, pero el collar que llevaba amortiguó el disparo.

-Dios mío! –dijo Claudia- ¿Cómo le hicieron algo así a Jack?

-Gunther no podrá donarle sangre, está en Denver desde ayer –añadió Helena- ¿Acaso han conseguido más donantes?

-Rick y un cadete... Además de eso, la policía aún está tratando de localizar a Edwards.

Rick había llegado a dicha estancia para recibir noticias cuando en ese instante salió uno de los doctores que habían operado a Jack.

-Doctor, como está el? –preguntó Rick mientras todos los demás rodeaban al médico.

-Resistió la operación.

-Gracias al cielo! –dijo Helena mientras los otros seguían consternados

-Pero aún está delicado –añadió el galeno

-Qué fue lo que sucedió, doctor? –insistía Rick con el ceño fruncido

-Afortunadamente para él, la bala entró y salió por la orilla de su cabeza, provocándole una hemorragia subaracnoidea, pero por suerte no provocó un hematoma subdural ya que la bala salió y no tocó ningún punto vital del cerebro. Sin embargo la hemorragia por dicho trauma craneal fue considerable. Además, perdió mucha sangre por la herida cerca de su clavícula y dicha pérdida le ocasionó un trastorno en su sistema cardiovascular y por ende el del sistema nervioso central, lo que ocasionó un fallo difuso metabólico que afectó su Sistema Reticular Activador.

-Qué quiere decir todo eso? –preguntó Sangriento sin entender una sola palabra de lo expliado por el médico.

-Quiero decir que el capitán Archer ha quedado en un estado de Coma de Cuarto Grado.

-Oh Dios! –Claudia llevaba su mano a su boca por lo absorta que estaba.

-Cómo así de cuarto grado, doctor? –preguntó Sunshine sumamente asustado.

-Significa que en estos momentos, su cuerpo no tiene reacción al dolor, reacción de las pupilas y además carece de los demás reflejos de protección. Está manteniéndose vivo por milagro y con ayuda de las máquinas... No me atrevo a pronosticar sus esperanzas de vida.

-No! ¡No puede ser! –Helena estallaba en llanto mientras Rick la abrazaba.

-Debemos ser fuertes, amiga –Claudia puso la mano en el hombro de Helena- Estoy segura que él saldrá de todo esto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A eso de la madrugada del día siguiente y a esperas de que todo saldría bien con Jack, y con la mente confusa por todo lo sucedido, Rick estuvo durante bastante tiempo sentado en una silla cerca de la cama donde descansaba Lisa, quien aún dormía luego de las atenciones que había requerido en la sala de urgencias. Él acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello de ella y también su mejilla. Sostenía su mano.

Con la mirada puesta sobre el bello y ahora pálido rostro de su esposa, Rick trataba de buscar una respuesta a los interrogantes que lo agobiaban. ¿Qué hizo que Lisa ingiriera aquellas dosis de tranquilizantes? ¿Porqué un hombre tan precavido y experimentado como Archer había caído ante unos ataques rutinarios de Defoliators?

Había algo que no encajaba...Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo que presentía era bastante serio y que él iba a averiguar a como diera lugar. No quería pensar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a Lisa. De solo pensarlo, una sensación de rabia e impotencia nublaba su ser.

Su mente siguió divagando hasta que repentinamente recordó las llamadas del día anterior del celular de Lisa. Salió un momento al pasillo y fue hacia el área de espera del hospital, donde estaban los demás a la espera de la reacción de Jack. Tomó su celular, buscó el número de aquella extraña llamada que había recibido y marcó el teléfono.

Sangriento estaba sentado en una esquina, solitario, mirando a través de la ventana cómo caían las gotas de lluvia sobre los horizontes de rascacielos y demás edificios lujosos de Ciudad Macross. Era una madrugada particularmente fría cuando, de entre las pertenencias de Jack que los doctores le habían dado dentro de una bolsa plástica, oyó el sonar de un celular.

Hizo a un lado la ropa, zapatillas, el collar con el "baleado" crucifijo de esmeralda prácticamente partido en dos, hasta finalmente hacerse con el bendito aparato. Puso la bolsa a un lado y luego contestó.

-Sí, diga.

-Hola, es el capitán Hunter.

-Rick?

-Quién habla?

El Cherokee quedó extrañado. Sin decir una palabra se volteó y vio a lo lejos a Rick hablando por celular, quien en ese instante cruzó la mirada con él.

-Soy yo, Sangriento

Rick apagó su celular y se dirigió al piloto hacia aquel lugar apartado de la sala de espera.

-César, quiero que me digas en este momento qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el que no sabes! –Rick se acercó- ¿Qué sucede con Lisa?

Sangriento se crispó. ¿Acaso Rick tenía idea sobre lo sucedido entre Jack y Elizabeth?

-Qué sucede de qué? ¡No sé a qué te refieres!

-Tú llamaste a Lisa dos veces el día de ayer. Preguntaste por ella, pero luego no quisiste hablar. Incluso, no me respondiste cuando te llamé!. Tengo tu número grabado.

-Eh... ¡no!

-No lo niegues! –Rick lo miró enfurecido y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con furia- Ella desapareció ayer todo el día y luego llega a casa y casi comete una locura... ¿Qué diablos está pasando con mi mujer?

Los ojos azules de Rick tomaron un aspecto aterrador producto de la hiel que lo consumía... Sangriento respiró hondo y le dijo a Rick que se calmara. El líder Skull lo soltó.

-Eh... sí! Yo la llamé –algo se le tenía que ocurrir- Simplemente te estaba localizando a ti, Rick, por órdenes de Jack. Él deseaba hablar contigo algo de los escuadrones.

-Qué estupideces dices? ¡Jack tiene me celular! Además, ¿porqué no me llamó él?.

-Su celular se le extravió y me pidió el favor y luego... no sé, alguien consiguió el de tu esposa y ese fue el que marqué!

-César, no mientas! –Rick lo agarró nuevamente por el cuello – Ayer yo vi a Jack y él ni siquiera se inmutó en hablar conmigo. Estaba ocupado con alguien.

A Sangriento se le heló la sangre.

-Según me contó, es que luego tuvo una visita y se complicó. Pero créeme, Rick, no tengo nada que ver con lo sucedido a tu esposa. No tengo idea de qué le sucedió a ella o los hechos que están al rededor de eso. Además, este celular tiene problemas de señal por las interferencias que ha habido últimamente con los satélites. La verdad es que sí escuché que me hablaste, pero no sabía de quién exactamente se trataba!

Rick suspiró hondo, se calmó y luego de unos minutos bajó las revoluciones.

-Lo siento. Es solo que, me siento confundido y abrumado con todo esto. Lisa atormentada por algo que no logro descifrar y Jack a un paso de la muerte. Es demasiado para un lapso de 36 horas.

-Te entiendo.

En esos momentos unos agentes de la Inteligencias de las RDF llegaron al lugar y se apersonaron ante Rick. Un hombre blanco de cabello negro y aspecto de detective y una mujer de cabello castaño de hombros anchos y bastante alta.

-Capitán Hunter?

-Si.

-Somos los agentes Harry Owens y Donna Price. El oficial de inteligencia Niles Obstat nos ha enviado a que investiguemos lo sucedido con el capitán Archer Ellos enseñaron sus placas de identificación.

-Claro. Ustedes dirán.

-Estuvimos hablando con los doctores que lo atendieron, y si estamos aquí es porque los sucesos no están del todo claros –dijo la mujer

-A qué se refiere?- Rick se extrañó.

-Capitán Hunter –el hombre tomó la palabra- Si Obstat nos llamó, fue porque la prueba de balística de los casquillos encontrados dentro del cuerpo del capitán Archer, sobre el terreno de su residencia y aquella que quedó incrustada en el crucifijo indican que son de dos armas distintas.

-Pero eso es lógico –agregó Rick- Los Defoliators no suele ser selectivos a la hora de escoger sus armas. Ellos usan las que tengan a su disposición.

-Eso lo sabemos- la detective sonrió- Pero las pruebas indican que la herida de su pecho, cerca de su clavícula izquierda fue hecha mucho antes que la otra herida.

-Qué?

Ante lo que estaba pasando, Sangriento se tensó. Trató de disimular tanto como le fuera posible.

-Como lo oye, capitán –añadió el hombre- Y lo más sorprendente y misterioso es que la primera bala salió de la propia arma del capitán Archer.

-Pero eso es imposible!

-Las pruebas no se equivoca, capitán.

-Qué indican las huellas?

El Cherokee miró hacia el piso tratando de evitar la mirada del detective.

-Ese punto se nos ha hecho difícil, ya que el arma estaba húmeda, suponemos que mojada con agua, lo que borró las huellas... Pero lo que los expertos balísticos aseguran por la forma en que estaba la bala es que el tiro fue hecho a una distancia de dos metros, lo que descarta la posibilidad que él mismo se haya disparado por accidente o intento de suicidio.

-Por supuesto que no! Jack es un experto en armas. Jamás sufriría un accidente tan tonto como ese... Y sobre lo otro, él jamás cometería la estupidez de quitarse la vida. –añadió Rick.

-Hemos preguntado a los sargentos de las fuerzas armadas asignados para cubrir esa área, pero el sargento Herbt Summers quien le tocaba cuidar cerca de la casa del capitán Archer, y que nos podría revelar los detalles está gravemente herido en el 2do piso este mismo hospital, junto a otro sargento más y a dos Desfoliators, debido al intercambio de disparos.

-Entonces, alguien trató de matar a Jack antes que los Defoliators?

-Así parece. Dentro de un rato revisaremos nuevamente la casa de Archer. Al parecer el discutió con alguien.

Rick recordó cuando fue a la casa. Sintió a Jack muy extraño.

-Está recordando algo, capitán Hunter?

-Bueno, la verdad no estoy seguro.

-Será mejor que venga con nosotros. Necesitaremos su declaración.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jean Grant había sido llamada por Rick para que atendiera personalmente el caso de Lisa. Ella miraba su historial clínico mientras Claudia colocaba algunas flores en un macetero con agua que había puesto sobre una mesa.

Ambas mujeres salieron un momento de la habitación para conversar algo sobre el tema del momento y tratar de no molestar a la paciente.

-Entonces alguien trató de matar a Jack? –preguntó Claudia asombrada

-Al parecer las balas eran diferentes –le dijo Jean

-Por Dios! Estoy segura que tuvo que haber sido alguien de la iglesia de las Tragedias Recurrentes. ¡Ese maldito Pastor tiene la culpa de todo!

-Oye, hablando de otro asunto, ¿Dónde está Helena? ¿Acaso no estaba contigo?

Claudia suspiró.

-La pobre no tiene vida propia; se la ha pasado llorando en los hombros de una de sus asistentes.

Adentro, Lisa sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba como una gran roca de hierro. Su respiración era profunda y su boca estaba algo reseca. Aún adormitada fue sintiendo una extraña sensación. Un aire frío que le erizó la piel, la caricia tenue de una mano gélida tocando levemente su rostro, como algo irreal.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con él frente a ella. Su mirada opaca y triste clavada en sus ojos verdes. Era él, pero a la vez no lo era.

-Perdóname por causarte dolor...

Ella se agitó y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Jack...

-Vengo a despedirme...

Sus ojos ámbares no tenían el encantador brillo de siempre. Sus labios habían perdido su color rojizo intenso, su rostro estaba tan pálido como un muerto. No había ni expresión, ni alma, ni vida en él.

-Jack, ¿qué sucede? –Ella sintió un miedo demasiado profundo, como si él fuera a partir hacia lo desconocido para nunca volver.

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente... Un beso que ella sintió como un témpano de hielo... Un beso que le recordó la última vez que vio a Riber para nunca más volverlo a ver.

-Adiós, Elizabeth... Adiós...

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió de allí.

-Nooo! –Lisa gritó tan fuerte que Jean y Claudia entraron corriendo.

Lisa acababa de despertarse y se encontraba sentada en la cama. Estática. Más pálida que una hoja de papel.

-Lisa, te sientes mal?-le preguntó Jean tomándole el pulso.

-Acaso fue un sueño? -gritó Lisa llorando.

-Qué cosa?

-Ustedes lo vieron? –preguntaba ella con lágrimas en sus ojos –Él acaba de salir!

-A Quién? –preguntó Claudia – Nosotras estábamos paradas justo en la entrada de la puerta. Nadie ha entrado ni salido.

-No!... ¡No puede ser! –Lisa parecía fuera de control- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Rick?

Jean llamó a una enfermera, quien vino con una inyección, la cual Jean le iba a aplicar a Lisa para tranquilizarla.

-No! –ella se sacudió- ¡No quiero nada!

-Lisa, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada! –dijo Jean

-Yo quiero saber qué está pasando.

Jean le aplicó la inyección e hizo que ella se recostara nuevamente... Jean le explicó lo que había sucedido con ella e igualmente le informó que Rick había estado a su lado, pero que había sido requerido por motivos de fuerza mayor.

-Qué motivos, Jean? ¡No me mientas!

-Algo relacionado con Jack.

Lisa nuevamente empezó a llorar

-Jack! ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué le pasó?

Claudia y Jean se miraron... Finalmente decidieron decirle lo que le había ocurrido a Jack... Lisa sintió como si un tornado la arrollara en ese momento.

-No... no... ¡No puede ser! –Ella estalló en llanto cubriéndose la cara.

-Lisa, solo necesitamos esperar a ver si reacciona.

-Él, el estuvo aquí, se despidió de mí –Ella lloraba incontrolablemente- Todo es culpa mía!

-Lisa, no digas locuras... Además, os Defoliators son los únicos culpables -Le contestaba Claudia también con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. No quería creer que Jack corriera la misma suerte perra de Roy.

-Quiero verlo!

-Las visitas están restringidas –le dijo Jean.

En ese momento, Sangriento tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Lisa y él se miraron. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

-Por favor, déjenme a solas con él...

Cuando Claudia y Jean se retiraron, Lisa estalló aún más profundamente en un llanto tan desgarrador que Sangriento fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Yo... yo tuve la culpa! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡César, yo maté a Jack!

-Shhhhh!!! ¡Lisa, baja la voz! No digas eso ni en broma.

-Yo le disparé!

-Lisa, entiende que todo se salió de control. Lo que Jack te hizo tampoco estuvo bien.

-Él te lo dijo?

Sangriento asintió avergonzado.

-Cuando lo encontré tendido en el baño desangrándose lo vi muy mal... Él iba a buscarte para rogarte que lo perdonaras.

-Yo nunca debí dispararle. Soy una criminal.

-No digas eso. Jack estaba consciente de que él provocó tu reacción. Él no quería que tuvieras ningún problema, por eso estaba arrepentido. Por favor, no hables ni digas nada. Solo tú y yo sabemos lo sucedido. En estos momentos unos agentes interrogan a Rick.

-Oh Dios, que voy a hacer cuando Rick se entere de todo?... Yo no soportaría si Rick me llega a despreciar.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

-Yo deseo ver a Jack! ¡No quiero que muera!

Lisa se levantó de la cama, y salió del cuarto junto a Sangriento. Jean vio lo que sucedía y fue hacia ellos.

-Lisa, debes descansar.

-Jean, voy a ver a Jack!... No seas un obstáculo para mí! ¡Trata de ayudarme para poder verlo, por favor!

Luego de pensarlo brevemente Jean asintió. Dejó instrucciones que ella correría con cualquier tipo de riesgo sobre la intromisión de Lisa en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Ella se puso una bata especial, un gorro y una mascarilla. Luego entró. Su corazón latía a mil; su pulso estaba acelerado. Se sentía miserable. La sala estaba llena de aparatos que emitían pequeños pitidos agudos desde un computador central inteligente último modelo, muy parecido al que una vez usara Rick cuando ella también casi acaba con él.

Lisa se acercó a Jack. Un tubo grueso entraba por su boca y bajaba por su garganta. Su cabeza estaba llena de vendajes, al igual que su torso desnudo, el cual estaba lleno de censores. Nunca lo había visto así; tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, tan pálido.

Las máquinas lo mantenían con vida, pero aún así ella se resistía a creer que él se había despedido de ella... Con cuidado tomó la mano que no estaba canalizada, le dio un beso y luego la retuvo entre sus manos, pegada a su pecho.

-Jack ¿Me escuchas? –ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Por favor, no te mueras. Por favor, olvidemos todo lo que pasó...

-Jack... no te vayas, Jack... no me dejes... Regresa, por favor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mar adentro, lugar desconocido**

El crepúsculo caía. Una barca solitaria seguía lentamente el rumbo de la corriente. Quizás otra dimensión.

Jack, su espíritu...

Sentado en esa barca, cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados esperaba resignado su destino.

El horizonte enorme, perdido, Poco a poco se acercaba a un gran ocaso. Quizás su hora había llegado.

Todo transcurría con una enorme tranquilidad, hasta que a lo lejos, en forma de eco, pudo reconocer un sonido... era como un susurro... sí, era ella... su voz... Aún allí, cabizbajo, la reconocería por toda la eternidad.

_-Jack... no te vayas, Jack... no me dejes... Regresa, por favor._

Miles de pensamientos regresaron a su mente como si el tiempo y el espacio estuvieran dentro de él. Recordó vivencias, sucesos, risas, tristezas, los años se fueron agolpando en su subconsciente.

Finalmente, como en una especie de cámara lenta poco a poco levantó su cabeza y frente al crepúsculo del más allá... abrió los ojos.

Su mirada ámbar era más brillante que nunca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

1) -Lisa, no seas terca –Claudia gruñó- No puedes estar allí metida en esa sala de cuidados intensivos todo el tiempo. Recuerda que eso solo se le permite a los familiares, y como Jack no tiene a más nadie...

-... Yo soy su esposa –dijo Lisa sin siquiera pensarlo

-Qué estás diciendo? –Claudia casi tira al piso el café que estaba tomando.

2) Minmei, en aquel lugar, temblaba de miedo al ver a Benson, Boeme y T.R. frente a ella.

-Te diré algo, Minmei –le dijo T.R.- Calladita luces más bonita.

-Usted mandó a ese hombre a que le disparara! ¡Yo lo oí perfectamente!

-Haremos un trato. O cierras la boca, o el mocoso sobrino de Lang se muere!

La cantante sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

-Es solo un niño! Usted es un ser despreciable! No le haga daño!

-Entonces olvida lo que viste!

-No soy su cómplice!

T. R. se hartó. Fue hacia ella, la levantó de la silla y la agarró por detrás, inmovilizándola con sus brazos. Luego, pasó su mano por la pierna de la cantante. Subió suavemente bajo su falda y metió la mano tras sus interiores.

-No!... ¡Suélteme!

-Quédate quieta, ramera!

Ante las risas de Benson y Boheme, Edwards hizo caso omiso a su súplica. Introdujo sus dedos en la parte íntima de ella, para humillarla. Minmei hacía ingentes esfuerzos por hacer que él desistiera de su atrevimiento. Pero él intensificaba su agresión, hablándole al mismo tiempo.

- También puedo llamar a mis contactos en Guyana y ofrecerle una jugosa cantidad de dinero para que una bala loca quede incrustada en la cabeza de Jonathan!

-No! –ella empezó a llorar- Jonathan no!

El sacó su mano finalmente.

-Entonces vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene o tu estupidez llevará a Jonathan y al mocoso a la muerte.

3) -César, estoy seguro de que hay algo más detrás de todo esto! –le dijo Sunshine en el pasillo contiguo a la escalera- Jack ha estado en situaciones verdaderamente caóticas y eso que le sucedió ayer fue una idiotez digna de un principiante.

-Tienes razón... Hay algo más

-Es sobre la capitana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es sobre Elizabeth –Sangriento miró a lo lejos- Tú debes saberlo... Yo debo limpiar todo rastro, y no puedo hacerlo solo.

4)- Ese muchacho, es Jack Baker, ¿verdad? –preguntó Claudia algo extrañada

-Así es –respondió Helena- Es un cadete de las RDF ¿Por qué?

-Es que, no lo sé... Sabes, conozco a Jack desde muy joven y ciertamente ese chico tiene cierto parecido a él.

5) Lisa acababa de donar las pintas de sangre que le hacían falta a Jack. Unos minutos después, Rick fue hacia ella y la jaló con fuerza. Necesitaba abrazarla una y otra vez.

-Qué fue lo que te sucedió, ayer, Lisa? –Él le acarició el rostro con dulzura y consternación.

-Yo... Nada...

-Lisa, no me mientas.

-Déjame en paz!

De pronto, Rick sintió que Lisa no confiaba en él. Se sintió defraudado y hastiado. Como si de pronto ella lo excluía de una verdad que no deseaba compartirle. En realidad lo estaba hiriendo.

-Acaso ya no me amas como antes, Lisa?

-Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo demasiado!

-Entonces?

-Por favor, no es el momento!

-Maldita sea Lisa! ¡Me vas a decir lo que está sucediendo, y lo vas a hacer ya!

-Yo... no sé qué decirte!... No sé por donde empezar.

-Primero, ¿Qué tienen que ver Jack en todo esto? ¿Por qué esas repentinas y extrañas atenciones hacia él? ¿Qué está sucediendo, Lisa?

Ella empezó a llorar, pero sentía que el momento de hablar había llegado.

_PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: __**"EN NUESTRO CIELO NO HAY ESTRELLAS"**_

* * *

*****

* * *

Gracias por la espera. He estado metida en cuestiones políticas en mi país y me tomé un tiempo para meditar al respecto por lo que mi musa andaba de vacaciones.

Capítulo fuerte ¡¿NO?! pero señores, la vida es así...

Yo he preferido irme por la línea dura de los mangakas y darle un toque tipo libros Mckenney a ciertas partes de mi fic, es decir, fantasía con toque dramático realístico. En fin... Nadie es perfecto, ninguno de mis personajes lo son, todos tienen defectos, virtudes, lados oscuros, incluso dobles personalidades... El ser humano es el misterio más grande del universo.

No juzguen a nadie, todos tienen sus razones, nadie puede tirar la primera piedra, jajaja!

_The Sentinels: Operación Flashback_ por ahora la tengo Stand-By, porque como ambas tienen relación, entonces se me puede alborotar el avispero, pero la buena noticia es que voy a alargarla un poquito más, por sugerencias de ustedes.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han inscrito en el grupo de Factbook e incluso han abierto cuentas tanto allá como por acá... En Facebook ya llevamos más de 200 suscritos...

La meta es llegar a 300 y decir: ¡¡¡¡¡¡_**This is Sparta!!!!!!**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	31. En nuestro cielo no hay estrellas

**

* * *

**

*

**Advertencia: lenguaje subido de tono, situaciones tensas. Entras a territorio en alerta roja.**

**Recomendación: LEE CON MUCHO CUIDADO, cualquier línea que te saltes o que se te escape, perderás el hilo completamente.**

*****

* * *

.

.

**Mar adentro, **

**lugar desconocido y mortuorio**

**Subconsciente del tiempo y el espacio**

**.**

El crepúsculo caía. Una barca solitaria seguía lentamente el rumbo de la corriente. Quizás otra dimensión.

Jack, su espíritu...

Sentado en esa barca, cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados esperaba resignado su destino.

El horizonte enorme, perdido, Poco a poco se acercaba a un gran ocaso. Quizás su hora había llegado.

Todo transcurría con una enorme tranquilidad, hasta que a lo lejos, en forma de eco, pudo reconocer un sonido... era como un susurro... sí, era ella... su voz... Aún allí la reconocería por toda la eternidad.

-Jack... no te vayas, Jack... no me dejes... Regresa, por favor.

Miles de pensamientos regresaron a su mente como si el tiempo y el espacio estuvieran dentro de él. Recordó vivencias, sucesos, risas, tristezas, los años se fueron agolpando en su subconsciente.

Finalmente, como en una especie de cámara lenta poco a poco levantó su cabeza y frente al crepúsculo del más allá... abrió los ojos.

Su mirada ámbar era más brillante que nunca.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

"_**EN NUESTRO CIELO NO HAY ESTRELLAS"**_

**-Capítulo 31-**

**Por Cindy-jhonny**

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

*

**_Es un hombre de ninguna parte__._**

_**Sentado sobre las olas de ninguna parte.**_

**_H__aciendo todos sus planes de ninguna parte,_**

_**para nadie...**_

_**No tiene un punto de vista,**_

_**-Ha olvidado del amor y el dolor-**_

_**No sabe a dónde va...**_

_**¿Se parece a alguien que conoces?**_

_*_

-Ya no tengo vida, mi alma es solo una sombra...

-No quiero escuchar su voz. Me duele, me hace daño.

Sentado en esa barca, estático, inanimado, con en un estado de no ser ni estar. Sintió como se fue formando un gran remolino en el centro del mar y de allí salió una gran figura del tamaño de un zentraedi. Una figura que nunca quiso volver a ver y que sobre las aguas, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Era Enzra Spitz.

-Sabes Jack, siempre lo supe. Roy Fokker no debió morir; tú fuiste quien debió morir en su lugar. Tú eres carne de presidio igual que yo... ¡Muere, Jack! ¡Ven conmigo al infierno!

Jack lo veía estático sin decir nada. Como si poco le importara lo que en ese momento su mentor fuera decirle.

De pronto, dos figuras aparecieron, uno a cada lado de él. Dos figuras que lo representaban a él mismo.

-No lo escuches, Jack –decía aquel parecido a él. Le recordaba a aquella parte de él mismo que fue feliz años atrás- No somos como él cree.

-Siempre seremos mercenarios, Jack –decía su otra conciencia tomando forma humana- Vayamos con Enzra; él es nuestro padre.

Uno era su Yo apacible, aquel que resurgido muchos años atrás.... El otro era el mercenario vivo dentro de su ser.

-No, Jack! Tenemos muchas cosas que cumplir. Se lo prometimos a Roy. No es nuestro momento. Este no es nuestro destino.

-Para que quieres que regresemos, mercenario? Mira lo que le hicimos a Lisa! La herimos!

-No! –Jack pareció reaccionar en algo ante aquella afirmación

-No? –decía el mercenario- Claro que lo hicimos! La tomamos a la fuerza para demostrar que es nuestra y no de Rick.

-No!!!...Yo... no quise...

-Pero lo hicimos! –Aquella conciencia mercenaria se levantó- ¡Siempre destruimos todo lo que amamos! ¡Lisa nunca nos perdonará!

-No, no es cierto!

-No lo escuches, Jack! –decía la otra- Debemos regresar! Roy siempre confió en nosotros para hacer un trabajo por nuestra raza.

-Somos unos engendros, Jack! No merecemos vivir! Lisa nos odia!

-No lo escuches!

-Muere, Jack, Muere!!!!! –decía la gigantesca imagen de Enzra frente a él

-DÉJENME SOLO!! –gritó sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza y llevándose sus manos a ella para amortiguar el dolor.

.

En la salas de cuidados intensivos, Lisa sostenía la mano de Jack, fría, pálida, como su semblante. Seguía mirándolo. Su tez más blanca de lo que era, sus ojeras, sus labios secos, su aspecto de muerte.

¿Qué sientes Lisa? ¿Tristeza?, ¿odio?, ¿angustia?, ¿remordimiento?, ¿lástima?, ¿amor?

No, jamás... Eso último es prohibido! ¡Una aberración!... quizás tristeza y odio.

No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo. Hacía quince días antes su vida era perfecta. Hoy era un caos.

¿Por qué todo puede cambiar en un segundo? ¿Por qué cuando los seres humanos se dejan llevar por sus impulsos es cuando surgen las más grandes desgracias personales y grupales? ¿Por qué el poco control que se pueda tener en un momento en el que se debe ser sensato provoca una serie de repercusiones que deslindan en atrocidades?

¿Quién maneja los hilos del destino? ¿Quién es el juez y parte de la trama de la vida?

¿Quién se apoderó horrorosamente de las circunstancias?

-Espero que despiertes, para así odiarte... –pensó mientras una lágrima furtiva resbalaba por su mejilla.

Lisa pensaba en todo aquello... cuando súbitamente se dispararon todos los aparatos que rodeaban a Jack. Aquel de las pulsaciones quedó en una línea horizontal horrorizando de inmediato a Lisa.

-Dios mío!!! –Ella casi colapsa por la impresión cuando entraron a la sala abruptamente varios doctores y enfermeras.

-Por favor, Lisa, sal de inmediato!!! –Le dio Jean Grant al notar la presencia allí.

-Pero qué le pasa? –Lisa no recibió respuesta, solo se limitó a escuchar las voces de los galenos y asistentes que le daban los auxilios a Jack.

-No tiene pulso!

-Lo estamos perdiendo! –decía una enfermera

-Jack, por favor, no! –Lisa desesperada escuchaba a todos sin entender casi nada.

-No tiene signos vitales!

-Golpe precordial!

-No reacciona!

-Tiene otro paro cardiaco; la taquicardia es ventricular sin pulso palpable!

-Tiene hemorragia interna!

-Apliquen Epinefrina!

-Necesitaremos más sangre!

-Choque eléctrico!

-Descarga de 200; uno, dos, tres!...

-No reacciona!

-Lisa, sal!!! –Jean le volvía a gritar. Pero ella se resistía hasta que dos enfermeras la sacaron.

Afuera fue recibida por los brazos de Helena. Ambas llorando rodeadas del resto del escuadrón Wolf. Todos cabizbajos, algunos con los ojos llorosos, otros con rabia apretaban los puños maldiciendo a los Defoliators.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_La guerra es la obra de arte de los militares, la coronación de la formación, __el broche dorado de la profesión. No hemos sido creados para brillar en la paz...Mi mejor frase es 'el fin justifica los medios' soy el vivo ejemplo de eso. Mi cicatriz me lo hace recordar diariamente...Si para lograr algo he de descender a los infiernos, lo haré... No pretendo enfrentarme cara a cara con el diablo...porque yo soy el diablo mismo" _**

**General T.R. Edwards---Compendium de notas--Icarus, 2034**

*****

Janice acababa de salir de la casa de Jonathan, para llevar a Scott a las clases de guitarra. El niño había quedado bastante impresionado por lo sucedido con Archer y Minmei prefirió que se distrajera un poco.

Varios minutos más tarde la cantante se arreglaba. Estaba a la espera de su chofer. Iría al hospital para ver como seguía Jack. Además, quería comentarle a Rick lo que había visto sobre Edwards y los otros dos hombres. También quería preguntarle si Lisa sabía algo sobre las extrañas circunstancias, ya que ella había estado en esa casa de Archer desde el mediodía.

Aún se peinaba cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Ya va! –gritó pensando que era Janice que había olvidado algo.

Minmei abrió la puerta y quedó horrorizada al ver al capitán Edwards frente a ella.

La cantante trató de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero Boheme puso el pie y la empujó aparatosamente haciendo que la cantante cayera al piso.

-Qué quieren? ¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! –Ella trató de gritar más fuerte pero Benson la levantó y le colocó en la cara un paño untado de un potente cloroformo adormecedor.

Cuidándose de que nadie los viera, la introdujeron al carro y partieron.

Boheme llevaba varios minutos manejando hasta que T.R. le dio la señal de donde debía estacionar. Era una casa rural propiedad de Edwards, a las afueras de Macross. Una región bastante escondida y algo lejana...

Los tres hombres conversaron sobre sus planes hasta que media hora después, T.R. se hartó de que la cantante siguiera dormida. Tomó una vasija con agua fría y se la roció en la cara. Ella se despertó asustada.

Minmei, en aquel lugar, temblaba de miedo al ver a Benson, Boeme y T.R. frente a ella.

-Hola bella durmiente –Edwards se sirvió algo de whiskey y fue hacia ella, quien estaba en un sillón recostada. Ella se sentó en ese instante.

Benson y Boheme seguían sentados frente a Minmei fumando unos cigarros. Edwards se acercó a ella e hizo una venia burlesca con una pose de príncipe medieval

-Me alegro que Su Majestad haya despertado de tan delicioso sueño. ¿Desea que envíe a los vasallos a que le traigan algo de comer?

-¡Jajajajaja! –Tanto T.R. como los otros dos rieron aparatosamente.

La cantante los miraba entre furiosa y nerviosa. Algo le decía que aquello iba a ser desastroso para ella, sobre todo al ver la cara de lujuria que Benson tenía, vislumbrando cuidadosamente cada una de sus curvas.

-Qué hago aquí? ¡Llévenme de vuelta a mi casa!

-Mira, preciosa iré al grano –Edwards puso el trago en una mesa, y pasó su mano por su nariz- No te voy a preguntar sobre qué fue lo que viste porque de antemano ya lo sé.

-No, yo no he visto nada! ¡Lo juro!

-No me creas idiota, Minmei –agarró el whiskey y le dio otro sorbo- No estoy aquí para que trates de mentirme como si fuera un payaso, sino para llegar a un acuerdo contigo... Los grandes generales y césares del imperio romano y macedonio solían hacerlo. Usualmente ese es mi estilo.

-Yo no quiero nada con usted!

Edwards sonrió.

-Eres terca... –Él se acercó a ella- Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a domar a potrancas verdaderamente rebeldes... Me será aún más fácil con un mocosa inepta como tú.

-Acaso me va a matar? –La cantante se tensó y empezó a respirar agitadamente

-Lo pensé en un momento dado, pero reflexioné... Si lo hubiera querido hacer, ten por seguro que ya estuvieras enterrada... Si no lo he hecho es porque más adelante podrías serme útil. Sé que fuiste mujercita de Hunter, y eso me podría beneficiar como otro de mis ases bajo la manga para acabar con ese mequetrefe cuando empiece la campaña de las REF.

-Entonces, qué quiere? –Ella sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para enfrentarlo- Usted no es más que un cobarde, al igual que sus secuaces! ¡Si Jonathan estuviera aquí esto no me estaría pasando, él lo pondría a usted y a estos granujas en su lugar!

-Te diré algo, Minmei –le dijo T.R.- Calladita luces más bonita... Es mejor para ti si no me alteras.

-Usted mandó a ese hombre a que le disparara! –ella señaló a Boheme- ¡Es cierto, yo lo ví perfectamente!

-Por eso mismo –T.R. sonrió- Haremos un trato.

-Qué trato?

-O cierras la boca, o el mocoso sobrino de Lang se muere!

La cantante sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

-Es solo un niño! ¡Usted es un ser despreciable! ¡No le haga daño!

-Entonces olvida lo que viste!

-No seré su cómplice! ¡Infeliz!

T. R. se hartó. Fue hacia ella, la levantó de la silla y la agarró por detrás, inmovilizándola con sus brazos. Luego, pasó su mano por la pierna de la cantante. Subió suavemente bajo su falda y metió la mano tras sus interiores.

-No!... ¡Suélteme!

-Quédate quieta, ramera!

Ante las miradas de Benson y Boheme, Edwards hizo caso omiso a su súplica. Introdujo sus dedos en la parte íntima de ella, para humillarla. Minmei hacía ingentes esfuerzos por hacer que él desistiera de su atrevimiento. Pero él intensificaba su agresión, hablándole al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo llamar a mis contactos en Guyana y ofrecerle una jugosa cantidad de dinero para que una bala loca quede incrustada en la cabeza de Jonathan!

-No! –Ella empezó a llorar- ¡Jonathan no!

-Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene o tu estupidez llevará a Jonathan y al mocoso a la muerte.

El sacó su mano finalmente y tiró a Minmei al sillón. La cantante lloraba. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Nunca antes había sido humillada de aquella forma.

-Mira, putita manipuladora, vas a morderte la lengua y no hablarás ni una sola palabra al respecto; borrarás de tu cerebro de muñeca pendeja todo lo que viste! –El se acercó a ella y le jaló el cabello haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente al rostro-... Archer fue baleado por los Defoliators, y punto!... ¡Si insistes en contradecirme perderé los estribos aquí, frente a mis amigos y te tomaré; penetraré tan fuerte tu lindo trasero, una y otra vez, que desearás haber fallecido en la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza!

-No! –ella lloraba aparatosamente.

-Aunque pensándolo bien –el rubio miró a los otros dos con una sonrisa diabólica- Creo que los tres nos podemos divertir contigo. Eso sería como un premio para ti... Se que los militares te excitan.

Benson sonrió complacido, con los ojos brillantes. Mordió su labio inferior saboreando de lejos... Ciertamente había deseado a Minmei desde que la vio por primera vez ganar el Miss Macross. Para él sería como un trofeo de colección, total, era su costumbre tomar a las mujeres y ya, sin complicarse la vida, sin pudor, ni reparo. Sobre todo a aquellas que le gustaban.

-Es mejor ser hombre que ser mujer, no crees Frederick? –dijo Benson a su compinche-... Porque hasta el más miserable de los hombres tiene una mujer a la cual mandar, jajajaja!

Pero Boheme no le respondió... Se sentía incómodo con la situación. El prefería, torturar, matar, hacer el trabajo sucio encomendado contra cualquier hombre que interfiriera en sus intereses o los de Edwards... Mas no le gustaba maltratar mujeres, así como lo hacían todos ellos cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; Edwards, Benson, Seahawk, Hammer, pero sobre todo Raven, El Cuervo... Ese era el peor sujeto del equipo élite de T.R. ciertamente, recordó el fornido hombre.

Boheme bajó la mirada y luego se alejó hacia el baño. Allí se inclinó, abrió el grifo, tiró agua en su rostro y cuado se incorporó quedó de frente al espejo del botiquín. Allí contempló su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?. Iba a limpiarse la cara con una toalla pequeña cuando de pronto vio el rostro de Jack Archer sobre puesto al rostro de él...

-Demonios! –el fornido hombre exclamó asustado, llevándose las manos a la cara con la respiración agitada...Segundos más tarde aquel reflejo había desaparecido y algo confundido regresó a la sala.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Edwards seguía torturando psicológicamente a la cantante. Más furioso que nunca la jalaba por el cabello.

-No! ¡Por favor! –Ella suplicó a T.R. con los ojos cristalizados y luego con un miedo aterrador- ¡Yo no hablare! ¡Se lo juro!... ¡No me haga daño!

-Vas a cooperar con nosotros?

-Sí! ¡Sí!... ¡No diré nada, lo juro!

-Entonces repite conmigo, Minmei, "_Archer fue baleado por los Defoliators_" –él le indicó pero ella no respondió.

-Con un demonio, zorra! –T.R. le jaló aún más el cabello, agarró el trago de whiskey y se lo roció en la cara -¡Dilo!

_-Archer...fue... baleado por.... los Defoliators_ –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y el whiskey cayéndole por la cara. Cerró los ojos, parte del líquido le ardía.

-Así está bien. Estás aprendiendo a trabajar conmigo... Ya vez que sí podemos ser buenos socios... –Él la soltó y luego fue por más whiskey.

-Oye, T.R. –dijo Benson acercándose a Minmei- Quiero divertirme con ella... Me gusta mucho...

Edwards giró sobre sí y lo miró fijamente. Ciertamente en cuestiones de cierres de trato él daba su palabra. Además, no sabía porqué, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor dejarla de esa manera. No pretendía matarla, por ahora, y llegar a otros extremos podría complicar el asunto si ella perdía el control por algún trauma mayor.

Además, Edwards no era asiduo a una sola mujer; mujeriego por naturaleza, Minmei también le gustaba, y si algún día decidía hacerla suya usando o no la fuerza, no iba a permitir que alguno de sus subalternos la hubieran "estrenado" primero.

-Por ahora no –respondió T.R. mirando a Minmei con seriedad- Pero si me entero que abre la boca más adelante, la encontraremos en el quinto infierno y entonces sabrá lo que es verdaderamente bueno.

-Pero es que...

-Te dije que no! –Edwards gritó, estrellando el vaso de whiskey aun sostenido por su mano contra la mesa –¿Te atreves a contradecir mis órdenes?

-No, no es eso... Es que...

-¿Acaso me estás retando, Benson?

-Eh...-Benson se crispó cuando vio que T.R. caminó hacia él-... Por su puesto que no, capitán! Disculpe.

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto!

-Entendido –respondió el muchacho a regañadientes.

La reina de belleza dio gracias al cielo de que aquel hombre no hiciera cuanta locura se le ocurriera con ella. Empezó a llorar nuevamente tratando de no hacer ruido y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Benson frunció el ceño y maldijo para sí... Ni modo; tendría que aguantarse las ganas de "clavárselo" a Minmei quién sabe hasta cuando. Pero se juró entre sí que algún día él estaría sobre ella, entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir del placer o de rabia o del dolor.

-Ya lo sabes, Minmei, si la policía militar se llega a enterar de esto, tu querido marinovio, el mocoso, e incluso la sexy amante de Lang con la que haces dúo, se mueren.... Los tres se irán al infierno en caso de que abras la boca... Y a ti te irá mucho peor. Sufrirás el infierno en vida.

-Yo no diré nada, lo juro! –Ella se levantó y se limpió la cara con su camisa- Pero tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad. No fui la única que estuvo cerca del capitán Archer el día de ayer.

Los tres hombres se miraron extrañados.

-A qué te refieres? –T.R. fue hacia ella.

Minmei no deseaba involucrar a Lisa, pero no quería tomarse el riesgo de que Lisa supiera algo al respecto y hablara a la policía. Entonces T.R. podría pensar que habría sido ella y mandaría a matar a Jonathan, Scott o Janice.

-_Perdóname Lisa_- pensó ella en voz baja

-Habla!

-Lisa... Lisa Hayes –Minmei tragó profundo- Ella estuvo allí.

T.R. soltó el vaso de whiskey que sostenía, el cual se estrelló al piso, rompiéndose al acto.

-Qué mierda estás diciendo? –Él agarró a la Señorita Macross por los hombros y la sacudió- ¿Cómo que Lisa estuvo en la casa de Archer? ¿A qué hora?

-Sería el mediodía cuando ella llegó, pero no sé a qué hora se fue!

-Cómo que no lo sabes! ¡Recuérdalo!

-No lo sé!

-Eres una estúpida! –T.R. le dio una cachetada que hizo que Minmei quedara sentada nuevamente en el sillón.

-En verdad le juro que no lo recuerdo! –Ella empezó a llorar

-Más te vale que refresques la memoria!

- Solo recuerdo que entró y no salió en bastante tiempo... Lo que se me hizo extraño es que Rick llegó después en su carro, se bajó y habló con el capitán Archer. Pensé que iba a buscar a Lisa, pero no. Él se devolvió al carro. Estaba con una mujer que tenía uniforme de las RDF.

-Quién era la mujer?

-No lo sé, no la vi bien, yo me concentré en lo que hacía Rick.

-Pero entones Lisa ya se había ido! –dijo T.R.-....Dudo que Hunter se marche de la casa de Archer sin su mujer.

Minmei seguía llorando.

-Es que...

-Qué? –preguntó él –...Habla, Minmei.

-Fue una situación bastante extrañe porque yo nunca vi salir a Lisa de la casa.

-Qué? –Edwards y los otros dos se miraron extrañados.

-Yo no tenía mucho que hacer y como me extrañó verla cuando entró, me quedé esperando a que saliera, pero nunca la vi salir.

-Cómo? Pero eso no es posible!... Tienes que estar en un error!

-No!...Por lo menos no, hasta el momento en que Rick se fue en su carro. Ella aún no había salido. Eran como 3:00 de la tarde... Esperé como media hora más a ver que pasaba y jamás la vi salir....

-Acaso ni para ir al maldito baño? ¡Vaya que eres una entrometida!

-En los momentos es que me despegaba de la ventana Scott se fijaba por mí, y él tampoco la vio salir... Luego, nos aburrimos y nos dedicamos a otras cosas.

-Esto... No me lo esperaba...-dijo T.R. con el ceño fruncido.

-La viste salir cuando nosotros nos fuimos? –preguntó Boheme

-No –Ella aclaró su voz-... Yo corrí con Scott y luego llegó uno de los amigos del capitán y después la ambulancia... Jamás vi a Lisa nuevamente.

Edwards fue hacia sus secuaces, pensativo, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica sobre lo que le había dicho la cantante, pero sencillamente había un cabo suelto, algo que él iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Con Minmei amenazada, ahora su objetivo se enfocaba en Lisa, pero con ella tendía que ir con mucho cuidado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_¿Qué es lo__ más difícil?..._**

_**Lo que parece más fácil,**_

_**Ver con los ojos,**_

_**Lo que está delante de ellos.**_

**--Goethe**

*****

Vestida aún como paciente, Lisa regresaba del cuarto de hematología luego de haber donado sangre para Jack. Caminaba como sonámbula por los pasillos sin percibir quien iba o venía. No quiso ni que Claudia o Helena la acompañaran. Quería estar sola, con su soledad, con sus remordimientos, su frustración, su pena... su conciencia.

Así llegó hasta uno de los largos pabellones del quinto piso. Un tramo algo solitario lleno de ventanales que reflejaban la tenue luz del día producto de los nubarrones que tapaban aquel sol del hospital Nueva Macross. Lentamente, llegó hasta la esquina y se recostó a la pared, cerrando los ojos. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Así hubiera querido seguir hasta que olfato percibió levemente como un susurro, el aroma de un varonil perfume que le era familiar. Su corazón se aceleró. Abrió los ojos y podo verlo, allí, frente a ella. Como a tres metros de distancia. Altísimo, pues medía más de 6 pies, con su mirada clavada en ella... una mirada sin brillo, triste... Un semblante mortuorio... Vestido en su traje de vuelo de los antiguos Valions.

Ella lo vio cuando se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y caminando a lo largo del interminable pasillo.

-Jack!

Ella trató de correr, pero sus pies le pesaban. Como pudo aligeró el paso tratando de no pensar en que era un espejismo.

-Jack! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!

Ella pudo notar como el doblaba a la izquierda y se introducía al elevador... Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero la puerta de cerró rápidamente, logrando solo clavar su mirada en la de él. Serio, frío, lejano.

-Jack! – Luego de tocar los botones intentando detenerlo, Lisa empezó a golpear la puerta del elevador infructuosamente. Ella vio como se detuvo en el 7mo piso. La misma sala de cuidados intensivos donde su cuerpo estaba recluido.

Subió las escaleras aparatosamente hasta llegar al nivel, tropezándose incluso con una enfermera. Allí corrió hacia la puerta de salida del elevador, preguntando a todos si habían visto Jack salir de allí.

Claudia corrió a su encuentro bastante confundida y tratando de calmar a su amiga. Rick, que estaba llegando al lugar, fue más atrás al ver de lejos a su mujer corriendo por aquel pasillo.

-Claudia, lo viste?

-A quién, Lisa?

-E...era...era Jack –Ella miraba para todos lados- Lo vi; el estaba frente a mí. El debió salir por el elevador.

-Lisa, el elevador esta justo frente a la sala de espera. Nadie ha salido por allí.

-No estoy loca! –ella gritó llamando la atención- Yo lo vi, era él!

Tanta era la euforia de Lisa que ni siquiera vio cuando Rick fue hacia ella y la jaló con fuerza.

-Lisa, qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma tan extraña?

Ella se tensó al notar la presencia de él a su lado.

-Rick, yo...estoy preocupada... por todo lo sucedido...yo vi a...

-Vamos a tu habitación de inmediato! Necesitas descansar! –Le dijo sosteniéndola aún por el brazo.

Estando allá adentro Rick la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó...Necesitaba abrazarla una y otra vez. Notaba que ella aún no estaba bien. Lucía pálida y con los ojos llorosos.

-Qué fue lo que te sucedió, ayer, Lisa? –Él le acarició el rostro con dulzura y consternación –¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Yo... Nada...

-Lisa, no me mientas...

-Déjame en paz! –ella se zafó de su agarre sintiéndose presa de los nervios.

En esos momentos, Rick sintió que Lisa no confiaba en él. Se sintió defraudado y hastiado. Como si de pronto ella lo excluía de una verdad que no deseaba compartirle. En realidad lo estaba hiriendo.

-Definitivamente no confías en mí!...

-Solo quiero que todo acabe!

-Lisa, ¿qué está pasando? –él la miró con estupefacción- ¿Acaso ya no me amas como antes, Lisa?

-Cómo puedes pensar eso? –ella empezó a llorar-...¡Yo te amo demasiado, Rick!

-Entonces? ¡Habla!

-Por favor, no es el momento!

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que te pasó, ahora –él apretó los dientes con ira.

-Necesito paz!

-Maldita sea Lisa! ¡Me vas a decir lo que está sucediendo, y lo vas a hacer ya!

-Yo... no sé qué decirte!... ¡No sé por donde empezar!

-Primero, ¿Qué tienen que ver Jack en todo esto? ¿Por qué sales corriendo como una desquiciada? ¿Porque esas repentinas y extrañas atenciones hacia él? Le donas sangra, alucinas y hasta desvarías! ¡Eso no es normal!

-Estoy preocupada! ¡Es todo!

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Lisa? ¿Qué es lo que te causa esa desazón?

Ella empezó a llorar, pero sentía que el momento de hablar había llegado. Respiró hondo y trató de tomar fuerzas de donde no tenía. Pensó que ese día sería el principio del fin. Su boca empezaba a gesticular algunas palabras cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Demonios! –De brazos cruzados y aún mirando fijo a Lisa, Rick apretó los labios y fue hacia la puerta.

-Rick, disculpa que te interrumpa –Sangriento se presentaba con los detectives Owens y Price –pero los detectives te buscan nuevamente.

-Y es muy urgente, capitán Hunter –dijo Price –Necesito que venga nuevamente con nosotros en este preciso momento.

-Denme un segundo...

–Por supuesto.

Él se dirigió a Lisa y le dio un beso en la frente. Él sintió la frente de ella húmeda y fría.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Lisa Hunter, de esta no te escaparás cuando regrese.

Ella asintió. Rick se retiró con los agentes por segunda vez, rumbo a la comisaría.

.

Minutos más tarde Lisa, inquieta, se levantó, había tratado de dormir pero tenía pesadillas. Se acercó hacia el ventanal y en el reflejo vio a Jack parado detrás de ella.

Se volteó con el corazón el la boca por el susto.

-Jack?

Salió del cuarto sin rumbo fijo dentro del hospital; ella estaba segura que había visto a Jack frente a ella antes, y ahora detrás.... Era la tercera vez que le sucedía.

Fue hacia el elevador varias veces, y se fijó cerca de las escaleras de ese piso, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Jack! ¡No haz muerto!

Sangriento regresó al piso de Jack, frente al pabellón donde estaba el cuarto de Lisa, encontrándose con la escena de una Lisa aún turbada, buscando a Jack...

Tratando de comprender la situación que había ocurrido minutos antes, el Cherokee fue hacia ella la tomó por los brazos y le habló. Lisa rspondió.

-Jack!

Ella miraba para todas partes con la tez pálida, respirando agitada y sudando frío.

-Elizabeth!.... Elizabeth mírame! –le dijo Sangriento.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Escúchame, Elizabeth! –Sangriento logró que ella lo viera a la cara- Jack no está aquí; él esta siendo operado nuevamente.

-No! Yo lo vi. Estaba en mi cuarto, detrás de mí. Y antes estuvo...

-...Esa es la realidad Lisa!... Concéntrate y respira hondo.

-Lisa, César tiene razón –dijo Claudia quien llegó a ella nuevamente y la miró con tristeza- Jack está en la sala de operaciones... Debes regresar a cuarto y esperar a que te den de alta. Aún estás débil. Rick te dijo que te quedaras tranquila en la habitación.

-No, yo estoy bien!

-No, no lo estás!... –le regañó la morena-...Al parecer los medicamentos aún surten efecto en ti... Si te dejaron donar fue por urgencia de sangre, pero realmente aún no te encuentras bien!

-Yo la acompaño de regreso a su cuarto, necesito hablar con ella en privado –El Cherokee indicó mientras Claudia afirmaba con la cabeza.

En la habitación, Sangriento le habló seriamente, tratando de que ella volviera en sí y entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-Lisa, debes tratar de calmarte. En circunstancias como estas los nervios hacen pasar malas jugadas.

-César, yo soy la culpable!

-Shhhh!!! No digas eso ni en broma. Tú no provocaste nada, fueron los Defoliators y punto!

-Pero yo le disparé primero!

-Olvídate de eso Ya! –Sangriento la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¡No puedo más! ¡Pretendo contarle todo a Rick cuando regrese!

-No debes decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Rick! –dijo él-... Además, Debes olvidar lo que pasó de una vez por todas. Entiende de una vez que Jack lo último que quisiera es verte tras las rejas por algo que él mismo provocó! Si por algún motivo llegaras a ir a la cárcel, todo lo que está pasando Jack sería infructuoso.

-No se si pueda! Esto es demasiado!

-Escúchame! –Sangriento la tomó por el rostro- Jack pueda que haya sido o sea tu esposo, pero es mi mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde niños. Él jamás se perdonaría si tú tuvieras que ir a la cárcel, él jamás quisiera ni por un segundo que tú estuvieras en un lugar como el que él estuvo... Si estuviera aquí frente a ti, él te diría lo mismo... Jack preferiría morirse antes de verte en una mazmorra y menos si él mismo tuvo la culpa de todo. ¡Si dices algo, Lisa, todo lo que él esta pasando sería en vano y jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás su espíritu estaría en paz!

-Yo... lo intentaré!

-Métete en la cabeza que los Defoliators fueron los únicos culpables de todo! –Sangriento se separó de ella y dio unos pasos-... Él no estaba muerto cuando lo vi; fueron ellos, y sólo ellos los que provocaron que él estuviera así, no tú!

-César, no sé si sea una buena idea –Ella se sentó en la cama-... Siento que todo esto pudo haberse evitado si le hubiera contado todo a Rick desde el principio; por evitar una situación provoqué otra, y de paso a algo mucho peor.

-Eso ya no lo puedes cambiar- el la miró fijamente-... El pasado no se cambia, solo se puede modificar el futuro con los actos del presente.

-Lo sé –ella bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

-No te precipites, Lisa. Conozco a Jack y lo fuerte que él es. No dudo que salga de esta... Los espíritus de mis ancestros me han dicho en sueños que el aún no ha dado el paso al más allá...Cuando Jack se recupere, y solo entonces, debes decirle la verdad a Rick, no antes.

-Porqué?

-De qué sirve que lo hagas ahora? –Sangriento fue hacia ella- ¿Crees que Rick podría hablar con él o intentar reclamarle algo a Jack en su estado? No servirá de nada; al menos eso es lo que pienso y creo firmemente...

-Pero...

-Jack despertará, Lisa... Mis ancestros nunca me han mentido... Por ahora, deja que las aguas retornen a su nivel, para que luego hables con Rick, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que debes decirle toda la verdad de una vez por todas, pero aún no.

-Yo... lo intentaré

-Al menos tengo ese consuelo... Cada vez que advierto algo y no me hacen caso alguna desgracia sucede. Le advertí a Jack hace nueve años que no se casara contigo y no me hizo caso. Le advertí la noche del viernes que te dejara en paz y tampoco me hizo caso... Mira ahora las consecuencias.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los detectives Harry Owens y Donna Price, enviados por el oficial de inteligencia Niles Obstat para investigar lo sucedido con el capitán Jack Archer recopilaban los últimos datos y ataban cabos sobre dicho caso en la oficina de Asuntos Militares concernientes a las RDF.

-Entonces, capitán Hunter –dijo Owens- usted asegura que el capitán Archer se encontraba con una mujer esa tarde.

-No aseguro nada –Rick se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados- Solo sé lo que él me dijo; que no quería hacer esperar a su amiga o algo así... No lo recuerdo bien; me concentré más en su extraña actitud que en lo que me decía.

-A qué cree que se refería el capitán Archer con "no hacer esperar"? –pregunto la detective Price.

-No lo sé –Rick frunció el ceño- No me baso en suposiciones, solo en hechos, y el hecho es que eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Llegó usted a ver a alguien, capitán?

-No. Solo a él.

En ese momento el detective Owens fue llamado por otro detective. Tenían una llamada telefónica desde el hospital de Nueva Macross.

-Cuál era el aspecto del capitán Archer? –le preguntó la mujer

-Pues... –Rick hizo un recordéis-... Recuerdo que estaba sin camisa y se veía algo extraño. Incluso pensé que algo raro le sucedía; lo noté bastante serio, como si tuviera muy molesto por algo. Le pregunté qué le sucedía, pero me dijo que no era nada.

Owens volvió a entrar con un semblante serio. Se sentó en la mesa de interrogación y miró a Rick fijamente.

-La cosa se complica, capitán Hunter.

-Porqué? ¿Qué sucede? –Rick frunció el ceño.

-Nos acaban de llamar del hospital para informarnos de dos sucesos que atrasarán contundentemente nuestro trabajo.

-Qué cosa?

-Primero, están operando nuevamente al capitán Archer. Al parecer no resistió el intensivo y tuvo una recaída.

-Maldición! –Rick se levantó de la silla pasando sus manos por su cara y su cabello- Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

-Segundo, el sargento que había custodiado la casa del capitán Archer y que luego se enfrentó a los Defoliators, Herbt Summers, acaba de morir.

-Herbt Summers? ¿Custodio de la casa de Jack? –Rick se extrañó- No entiendo nada.

-El teniente-comandante César Best dijo que el almirante Global había enviado un convoy especial a cargo de un tal coronel –Owens buscó su libreta de apuntes y verificó-... Tim Ringins, para que cuidara toda esa área.

-Tim Ringins? Primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Conozco a casi todos los coroneles de las RDF y ese nombre no me suena. Además, es extraño que el almirante Global haya hecho esa diligencia. Usualmente soy yo quien da ese tipo de órdenes de custodia militar para alguno de mis hombres de alto rango, en conjunto con la Policía Militar Global, donde ustedes pertenecen, ¿no?.

-Price –dijo Owens a su compañera sin dejar de mirar a Rick.

-Dime.

-Haz una orden para que se solicite un interrogatorio al almirante Global y al tal coronel Ringins. Igualmente, que envíen a buscar nuevamente a la señorita Macross.

-Claro... Enseguida.

Rick se tensó con aquello.

-Qué? ¿Minmei? –Él frunció el ceño nuevamente- ¿Qué tiene que ver Minmei en todo esto?

-Tranquilo, capitán Hunter –Owens sonrió-... Sé que ella y usted tuvieron un romance interesante, pero no se preocupe... La trataremos con delicadeza.

Aquello le pareció algo atrevido a Rick

-Mire, Owens o como diablos se llame, no se trata de si tuve o no un romance con la señorita Lynn. Lo que trato de decirle es ¿qué diablos tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Ella fue quien llamó a la ambulancia. Al parecer se ha estado quedando en la casa de –Owens miró nuevamente su libreta-... El capitán Jonathan Wolf. Es la casa que queda frente a la casa de la escena. Estamos seguros que ella pudo ver algo. Hemos ido dos veces a buscarla, pero no se encuentra.

-Bueno, no me lo imaginaba.

-Qué era lo que no se imaginaba? ¿Qué su ex novia tiene por hobbies involucrarse con militares y managers? Al parecer es una artista bastante caliente. Hay muchas como ella por las calles.

Rick frunció el ceño ante Owens. Si la intención del detective era provocarlo, lo estaba logrando.

-No tengo porqué soportar sus ironías estúpidas. Tengo muchas cosas importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo mi esposa, mi hijo y todas las RDF, para estar pendiente o cuidando la vida privada de Minmei Lynn; ella es adulta y sabrá lo que hace.... Pero le advierto que si pretende hablar mal de ella será mejor que no lo haga en mi presencia porque la próxima vez que usted insinúe delante de mí que ella es una cualquiera le juro que le rompo la cara...

-Bueno, capitán, disculpe si lo ofendí –Ownes hizo un movimiento con el cuello acomodándose la corbata- En verdad no pensé que le afectara tanto.

-No me ofendió a mí, si no a la señorita Minmei. Ella es la novia de un gran amigo y siempre será una persona especial para mí; es mi amiga, la estimo y aprecio muchísimo así que mejor métase sus comentarios por el culo!... Está advertido....-Rick se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Puedo irme, no?

Owens asintió y Rick se retiró.

-Vaya, qué temperamental –comentó Price a su compañero.

-Al parecer aún le gusta esa mujercita –añadió el hombre.

-Tu crees?... Tengo entendido que él la dejó por Lisa Hayes.

-Él tiempo me dará la razón o no me la dará.

-Apostamos?

-$500 a la cantante –dijo Owens

-La misma cantidad por la esposa –dijo la mujer

-Hecho!

-Oye, también queremos apostar –dijeron algunos detectives que habían visto la escena tras el espejo de la sala de interrogación.

.

Minutos más tarde, varios agentes salieron con las órdenes pertinentes en busca del almirante Global y nuevamente por Minmei.

Owens y Price quedaron analizando lo recabado hasta el momento.

-Ok, Price, en resumen: Hunter vio a Archer por última vez a eso de las tres de la tarde de ayer. A esa hora el difunto sargento Summers debía estar en el área custodiando.

-¡Maldición, cómo se fue a morir ese pendejo! –añadió la mujer

-El capitán Hunter dice que Archer le dijo que estaba con una "amiga". Igualmente pudo notar que el ex mercenario estaba sin camisa –agregó Price- Eso coincide con lo que nos dijeron los del hospital, sobre las marcas en la espalda, cuello y hombros del capitán Archer. Eran arañazos.

-Sexo salvaje con la "supuesta" amiga? –preguntó ella- ¿Y esa amiga luego le dispara con su propia arma?... No tiene sentido.

-Y según tú por qué no?

-Archer es un soldado experimentado en el ámbito de los mercenarios, ha pasado por todos los puestos; guerrillero, sicario, terrorista, francotirador, asesino proscrito del gobierno, etc... ¿Cómo diablos se iba a dejar balear de una simple mujer?

-Es una posibilidad.

-Es lamentable el laboratorio de criminalística nos informara que la evidencia de las sábanas de la cama de Archer no sirvan para nada.

-Maldición! ¿Y eso por qué? –Owens gruñó.

-Estaban totalmente mojadas. Al parecer el tomó un baño o algo así y mojó las sábanas. Y por haberse metido a la regadera y luego la manipulación de su cuerpo en el hospital, tanto las sábanas como la prueba de los arañazos en su cuerpo fueron infructuosas. Es como si él mismo no quisiera que se supiera nada de lo que le pasó, alterando todo.

-O alguien más alteró la evidencia.

-Puede ser... Ya que además, al revisar su casa no hay indicios de ropa, accesorios o cabellos de alguien más.

-Por eso me interesa la señorita Macross –dijo Owens- Una mujer estuvo con Archer y aunque no hallan pruebas que lo corroboren, estoy seguro que él estuvo íntimamente con dicha mujer.

-Insinúas que pudo ser ella?

-Como le dije a Hunter, le guste o no, ella tiene fama de revolcarse con los militares y tirarse a los managers.

-Pero se supone que ella es pareja de Jonathan Wolf.

-Y qué? Acaso no tenía sexo con el propio primo, el tal Kyle Lynn? –Owen sorbió el café-...Duraron más de dos años mientras vivieron juntos... y luego lo dejó para tirarse a Hunter.

-Jajajaja!... ¡Oye, tu lengua es de temer!

-Por favor, Price! –Owens añadió- Todo el mundo lo supo. Además, no me vengas con ese cuento de que por ser chinos se justifica... Hasta donde se, en la China moderna no se permite el incesto.

-Bueno, sería una hipótesis interesante.

-¿No te parece extraño que ella precisamente llamara a la ambulancia?.

-Bueno, podrías tener razón... –la mujer tomó algo de café-...Archer es militar y además es muy atractivo; él pudo haber sido una tentación ella. Por eso esperó a que Wolf se marchara a la misión en Suramérica para coquetearle al nuevo militar de moda.

-En la casa justo frente a ella... Coincidencialmente le quedó como anillo al dedo.

-Eso lo sabremos pronto....

En esos instantes dos detectives más entraron con unos papeles a la estancia donde estaban Owen y Price.

-Bueno, señoras y señores, este caso se pone mejor.

-Qué sucede ahora –pregunto Owens.

-De los Defoliators que fueron atrapados, dos murieron por los tiros de las unidades custodias de la Policía en conjunto con los tiros de algunos oficiales del escuadrón Lobo que reaccionaron al verse atacados.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.

-La buena nueva es que de las armas confiscadas a los Defoliators ninguna coincide ni con la bala encontrada en el cuerpo de Archer ni tampoco con los casquillos encontrados en el patio delantero de su casa.

-Como? –Owens se levantó y le quitó abruptamente el informe de la mano del oficial.

-Así es; los casquillos son de un tipo de arma militar israelí utilizada por las RDF.

-Eso quiere decir que los Defoliators no fueron los segundos en dispararle al capitán Archer.

Los detectives Owens y Price se miraron. A partir de ese momento la investigación tomaba otro rumbo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Janice y Scott habían llegado de la práctica de guitarra que tanto odiaba el niño. Al llegar Scott fue al primer puesto donde dormía, cuya cama estaba frente a la que usaba Janice, quien en verdad y extrañamente para todos, solo se recostaba, fingiendo dormir.

-Minmei, llegamos –dijo la androide entrando al cuarto de Jonathan

-Sí, ya los escuché.

Janice vio a Minmei puesta de un kimono chino y una toalla en su cabeza. Había salido del baño y se había acostado en la cama, ladeada, mirando hacia una foto de ella y Jonathan que estaba pegada en la pared.

-Te sucede algo, amiga? -la pelirosada se sentó en la cama junto a ella

-No

-Minmei, te conozco.

-No es nada.

-Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No confías en mí?

-Janice, no me presiones!

-Entiendo cuando no quiere hablar –Janice se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Janice!

-Qué sucede?

Minmei tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería contar tantas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo. Solo de recordar las amenazas de T.R. sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Yo...

Janice volvió a sentarse a su lado. Minmei se incorporó y la abrazó rompiendo a llorar.

-Yo extraño tanto a Jonathan! Por eso nunca quise que se fuera. Algo me decía que su ausencia me traería tristezas.

-Pero qué ocurre?

El timbre sonó; Scott, quien jugaba a los videos, soltó el control y fue hacia la puerta y abrió.

-Quién será? ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No –La cantante tembló al pensar que Edwards y sus secuaces hubieran regresado.

-Minmeeeeei, te busca la policía! –gritó Scott

-Que? Janice se levantó con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero confundida.

-Minmei, qué pasa?

El pulso de la cantante se aceleró

–Janice, no quiero ir con ellos!

-Crees que tenga que ver algo con lo del capitán Archer?

-No lo sé...

-Pero no puedes resistirte a ir. Es un deber. No tienes nada que temer. Es mejor que aclares todo y salgas de eso.

Minmei fue con Janice hasta la sala y vieron a los agentes en la puerta. Ambos enseñaron sus identificaciones.

-Señorita Minmei Lynn?

-Sí, dígame.

-Póngase ropa adecuada para salir, por favor; debe venir con nosotros.

-Minmei, que pasa? –Scott se asustó

El pequeño fue hacia Minmei y la abrazó por la cintura mientras veía a los oficiales con cara de pocos amigos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Buenas tardes, soy Katherine Hyson informando para Macross T.V. Noticias...__Nos encontramos en las inmediaciones del hospital Nueva Macross donde se encuentra en estado crítico el polémico y recién llegado capitán Jack Archer, líder del nuevo escuadrón Wolf de las Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech. _

_-Los últimos reportes clínicos que tenemos de su médico de cabecera, el neurocirujano Robert Carter-Thiessen revelan que sufrió una hemorragia interna la cual lo mandó en la mañana de hoy a una segunda operación que demoró varias horas. Al parecer, el capitán Archer resistió la operación y se encuentra nuevamente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de este hospital._

_-Fuentes allegadas a las unidades de investigación criminalística revelaron en exclusiva a Macross T.V. que las balas encontradas en el cuerpo y en áreas aledañas a la casa de Archer podrían ser de miembros de las propias RDF ya que los últimos informes de balística arrojan un resultado que descarta la posibilidad que el grupo terrorista conocido como Defoliators hayan sido los artífices de este ataque, el cual pasa de ser un atentado de ribetes ideológicos para convertirse en un intento de homicidio a nivel personal. Al parecer las armas utilizadas provienen de las propias RDF. _

_-Dos sargentos de la Policía militar Global y dos sujetos pertenecientes a los Defoliator han fallecido en este confuso incidente. Recordemos que el capitán Archer y su antiguo escuadrón Valions habían sido víctima de amenazas a su llegada a Ciudad Macross debido a su pasado como mercenario y la reputación de sus hombres._

_-Cabe destacar que un gran grupo de seguidores de las RDF se encuentran afuera del hospital, específicamente frente a las escalinatas, ofreciendo su apoyo a los pilotos de las RDF y en contra de las agresiones que se registra a sus unidades. Además muchos culpan a los seguidores del Pastor Conrad Wilburn y la Iglesia de las tragedias a Recurrentes porque...._

_._

-Maldita sea! –T.R. gritó-... ¡Frederick apaga ese maldito aparato! ¡Me fuckea ver a esa estúpida perra decir toda esa sarta de pendejadas!

Boheme apagó el televisor. Benson y Edwards prendieron sendos cigarrillos.

-Ahora resulta que yo mismo he hecho que Archer pase de monstruo mercenario a un héroe nacional digno de lástima!

Por varios minutos, T.R. siguió blasfemando contra todo el mundo, incluso contra él mismo, cuando en esos momentos recibió una llamada de Sue al celular. La cara de T.R. le indicaba a los otros dos que una noticia lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-... Y qué hace ella en el hospital, Sue? ¿Averiguaste si fue un accidente?

Edwards estuvo hablando con Sue por varios minutos hasta que colgó.

-Qué sucede T.R. –preguntó Benson

-Como saben, al mediodía le ordené a Sue que se fuera al hospital para que me informara si Archer se había ido al infierno o no... Pues resulta que ella por casualidad se dio cuenta que Lisa 'coincidencialmente' está internada en el hospital, al parecer por una 'extraña' crisis nerviosa.

-Crees que tenga relación con lo de Archer?

-Debo averiguar todo... –T.R. se rompía la cabeza pensando de todo- Sería capaz de terminar de vender mi alma al diablo por saber qué demonios vincula al imbécil de Archer con Lisa... Y en tal caso... ¿Dónde diablos ha estado Hunter metido en todo esto?

-Crees que sean amantes? –preguntó Benson.

Aquella afirmación no le gustó al rubio, quien se abalanzó hacia Benson y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Mira, idiota! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Nunca!...

-Oye, está bien!... ¡No es para tanto!

-Mejor no hables! –T.R. lo soltó haciendo que cayera sentado nuevamente en el sillón- Si vas a decir burradas es preferible que te mantengas con la boca cerrada.

-Que vamos a hacer ahora, T.R.? –preguntó Boheme.

-Cállate y déjame pensar!

El fornido rubio fue hacia el mini bar de su apartamento y se sirvió un whiskey doble a las rocas. Allí estuvo pensativo por bastante tiempo, sentado, fumando varios cigarrillos y sirviéndose más tragos.

Benson también seguía fumando varios cigarrillos al hilo, mientas Boheme decidió tomar un par de cervezas. Fue hacia la refrigeradora y tomó algunas botellas. Ambos callados, mirándose el uno al otro y hablando mediante señas, para no perturbar a Edwards y sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Debemos ir al hospital.

-Queeeé? –Los otros dos se extrañaron.

-No voy a seguir aquí a la distancia viendo qué demonios pasa. En el hospital está todo lo que nos interesa.

-Claro... –indicó Benson apagando el cigarrillo.

-Qué cosa? -preguntó Boheme terminando su cerveza.

-En realidad, Frederick, cada día me doy cuenta que solo eres un saco de músculos y testosterona que solo sirve para dar puños y patadas; no tienes nada en ese cerebro de pulga que tienes!

-Y ahora qué dije?

-Entiende que Archer está allá, moribundo... Y Lisa está internada por alguna extraña razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí viendo las noticias mientras las cosas se nos complican. Hay que ir a la boca del lobo para palpar los hechos y tantear a la bestia.

-Pero con qué excusa iríamos allá? Creo que sería sospechoso –dijo Boheme.

-Con la excusa de que tuviste un accidente y te sientes mal?

-Pero no me siento mal. Además ¿Qué accidente? No estoy herido por ningún lado.

T.R. fue hacia él rápidamente, agarró una de las botellas de cerveza vacía y se la rompió en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que sangrara.

-Ahora sí estás herido –Le dijo a Boheme

-Jajajajaja! –Benson se agarraba la barriga de la risa al ver lo sucedido.

-Maldición, mi cabeza! –La cabeza y la cara de Boheme quedó totalmente ensangrentada. La sangre destilaba copiosamente mientras se retorcía del dolor.

Daba gracias a Dios de estar sentado, sino se hubiera ido al piso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado... T.R. fue hacia el baño y le dio una toalla para que se cubriera.

-Estábamos dando unas vueltas por Macross en mi jeep, a la altura del viejo puente escuché un ruido, pensé que era una llanta, me detuve y bajé. Unos tipos ebrios y violentos quisieron problemas y uno te rompió la botella en la cabeza, por lo que tuve que llevarte al hospital ¿Te lo aprendiste o debo repetirlo, Frederick?

-Ya, ya lo sé! –gritó furioso el aludido- ¿Porqué mierda me heriste a mí y no a Benson?

-Tú tienes la cabeza más dura.

-Jajajajajaja! –a Benson le era imposible controlar la risa.

Edwards fue al cuarto, busco algo en una cajeta de metal y trajo aquello hacia la sale.

-Tomen –dijo entregándoles a cada a ambos hombres, sendos artefactos sumamente pequeños.

-Qué es esto? –preguntó Benson al ver una especie de dispositivos.

-Es para que se lo coloquen en los oídos –dijo T.R. –son unos aparatos que amplifican los sonidos. Con ello ustedes podrán escuchar conversaciones de gente que para ustedes pudiera estar involucrada con nuestros hechos. Se colocan en el oído y se puede modular el volumen del mismo.

-Me parece excelente! –Benson se levantó de la silla- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No pensarás que me lo he sacado del culo.... –Dijo el rubio fastidiado-...Son tan imbéciles que ni siquiera conocen de aparatos de inteligencia militar. Este es un invento viejo pero poco usado. Además, lo importante no fue de dónde lo saqué, sino que se los estoy dando para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. ¡Colóquenlos en sus orejas desde ya!... Son tan idiotas que luego se les olvida.

-Ok, está bien!

-Entendiste tú, Frederick?

-Seee... –respondió el hombre con la toalla ensangrentada poniéndose el aparato con desgano.

Edwards tomó las llaves de su carro.

-Andando, iremos a urgencias y luego les diré que hacer. Hay que corroborar que Archer se muera. Además, le haré una visita a Lisa. Depende de la reacción que tenga al verme sabré inmediatamente si sabe algo o no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_Yo lo odiaba tanto... aún así, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi de cerca. Fue una casualidad o quizás el destino... El general J. Archer... Aquel al que la gente le llamaba el gigante asesino... Había escuchado tanto de él... Yo entraba a la adolescencia al mismo tiempo que entraría a la academia para convertirme en piloto de combate como un día lo fue el almirante... Me escapé de la mano de papá y como un juego corrí lejos de Roy hacia los hangares. Me escondí entre los hierros de los varitechs. Entonces, sin querer pude verlo allí, creí yo sin que él lo notara. Era altísimo. Vestía de armadura de vuelo y llevaba varias pistolas sobre una correa gruesa que rodeaba su cintura. Quitó su casco y lo colocó sobre una mesa cercana. Su cabello aún era tan negro como la noche misma. Se agachó poniendo una rodilla en tierra y sacó algo de la armadura de su pierna. Luego se volteó rápidamente con fuerza y con una técnica magistral arrojó un enorme puñal que quedó incrustado en aquella superficie, a solo dos pulgadas de mi cara... Asustada, vi entonces su mirada de asombro y miedo cuando me vio él a mí por vez primera... Era como si él estuviera viendo a un fantasma o a un espejismo... y yo vi los ojos ámbares más brillantes y hermosos que había visto en mi vida"._**

**Diario de Lisa Marie "Lissie" Hunter-----De regreso a la Tierra**

*****

Jack tenía un par de horas en cuidados intensivos luego de salir de su segunda operación. Lisa había logrado convencer nuevamente a Jean para que usara sus influencias con el doctor Carter-Thiessen y le permitiera lograr entrar a ver a Jack por un momento.

Pálido, sus ojos húmedos, sus labios cuarteados, sus manos frías como témpano de hielo. Una parte de ella lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho... la otra sentía que se moría junto a él, pero se moría del dolor de haberle causado en parte esa desgracia.

Lo más triste para ella es que un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de su ser. Pese al dolor que le había causado, nunca, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en ese estado, y nunca hubiera querido verlo así, y por su propia culpa.

Mientras tocaba su mano a su mente venían muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de una época pasada en la que Jack estuvo allí para ella. Rescatándola, apoyándola, confortándola y haciendo todo por ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación tan lamentable?

Las lágrimas de Lisa se entremezclaban con algunas vivencias del pasado. Ecos de risas, frases, expresiones...

**Flashback ***

_-Elizabeth, hazlo ya!_

_-No me atrevo, Jack!_

_-Cómo que no te atreves a tirarte de allí?_

_-El agua debe estar muy fría!_

_-Te digo que solo al principio, cariño... Además, después yo te daré calor, jajaja!_

_-Qué gracioso!_

_-Oye ¿Cuánto vas a durar allí? Estás desnuda! ¡Alguien más te puede ver! ¡Apresúrate!_

_-Está bien... Allá voy... 1....2...3..._

_-Elizabeth, ¿dónde estás?... Lisa!_

_-Sorpresa!_

_-Jajaja!... ¡Eres una tramposa, señora Archer!_

_-Y tú un mentiroso!... ¡El agua está helada!_

_-Te quitaré el frío en este momento..._

**Fin de Flashback ***

**.**

Lisa seguía sumida en sus recuerdos de antaño hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Claudia, quien puesta de gorra y mascarilla había entrado al lugar para sacarla de allí.

-Lisa, creo que ya es tiempo de que descanses.

-No, estoy bien.

-Amiga, sé lo importante que Jack ha sido para ti, pero hay gente que desea hacerle compañía... Helena está esperando su turno para entrar hace bastante tiempo.

-Pues que siga esperando –Lisa parecía sumida en una especia de trance-... No pretendo salir.

-Lisa, ven acá! –Claudia la tomó por el brazo.

-Qué haces?

-Te comportas extraño! Además, creo que Rick ya regresó. Me pareció verlo en el primer piso... No debes estar aquí. ¡Debes estar en tu cuarto esperando a tu esposo!

-Rick... –ella apenas había pensado en él en varias horas.

Claudia la tomó de la mano y la condujo afuera. Allí afuera cerca al ventanal, la morena tomó un café de los que había comprado junto Sammy unos minutos atrás en la cafetería.

Sammy, quién estaba junto a Lana, Yinmar y Asumpta, se esfumó del área al ver la cara de pocos amigos que ambas mujeres tenían.

-Lisa, no seas terca –Claudia gruñó- No puedes estar metida en la sala de cuidados intensivos todo el tiempo. Recuerda que eso solo se le permite a los familiares, y como Jack no tiene a más nadie...

-... Yo soy su esposa... -dijo Lisa sin siquiera pensarlo. Parecía estar en una especia de trance - O quizás ya no... Creo que ya no...

-Qué estás diciendo? –Claudia casi tira al piso el café que estaba tomando.

-Qué... ¿qué cosa?

-Amiga, estás diciendo demasiadas estupideces juntas. Mejor regresa a tu cuarto y descansa. Aún no estás bien. No te haz recuperado del todo, donaste sangre, no haz descansado bien y los medicamentos pareciera haberte puesto algo idiota. Ven, te acompaño.

Lisa accedió a regresar a su cuarto, mientras veía por última vez a través de la ventanilla de cuidados intensivos. Helena ya había entrado y permanecía sentada junto a Jack y le sostenía la mano mientras lloraba.

Algo abrumada por lo sucedido, Claudia bajó nuevamente a la cafetería; esta vez sola. Compró más cafés para los chicos del escuadrón Lobo. La seguridad era férrea, para evitar que los miembros de la prensa subieran al piso de intensivo a recabar información o tomar fotos inadecuadas.

Mientras subía se dio cuenta cómo T.R. Edwards junto a otros dos militares habían llegado al hospital. Uno de ellos se veía herido y T.R. lo ayudaba a caminar, tomándolo por el brazo.

Claudia se extrañó ante el suceso. Parecía que el hospital se llenaría de oficiales de las RDF.... A lo lejos veía a Rick hablando con una reportera frente a las cámaras de televisión.

La morena, volvió a subir. Ya en la sala de espera, se tomaba la taza de café número once desde que estaba en el hospital. Se levantó un momento y verificó que Lisa estuviera bien. La presencia de Edwards en el hospital le incomodaba.

Corroboró que Lisa continuaba recostada y dormida en su habitación, luego que la enfermera le diera algo para tranquilizarla y que descansara plácidamente.

Claudia regresó nuevamente a la sala. Sentada en el sillón vio como Helena se sentó a su lado con los ojos hinchados de llorar. No había querido comer nada y lucía bastante cansada.

-Helena, porqué no vas a tu casa y descansas.

-No quiero, Claudia... Jack me necesita aquí.

-Jack no te necesita en ese estado desastroso en el que estás. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, mucho antes que tú, él fuera el primero en gritarte en tu cara que te largaras a tu casa a descansar... Además, no ganarás nada con quedarte aquí como masoquista, ni mucho menos le ayudarás. En esta etapa todo depende de el.

-No entiendo como lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sobre Roy... ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan fuerte?...Digo, también fue un hombre muy especial para mí. Tú sabes que lo quise muchísimo igual que tú, pero sé que tú lo amabas con una gran intensidad igual que él a ti... No puedo engañarme más... Es la misma intensidad con la que yo sigo amando a Jack.

-Te entiendo.

-Eres muy fuerte, Claudia. Siempre te admiraré por eso.

-Hay que tomar las grandes tragedias de la vida de manera filosófica. Ellos son hombres de guerra, Helena al igual que nosotros, pero ellos son quienes jalan el gatillo; es más arriesgado para ellos que para nosotros. El que vive en este mundo de riesgos bélicos sabe a lo que se expone, violencia clama violencia... pueden morir en cualquier momento... Hay que estar preparado para ello.

-No sé si podré soportar si llegara a morir.

-Amiga, disculpa si me meto pero... Pensé que tenías una relación con Gunther.

-Dios sabe que he tratado, pero sencillamente ha sido auto engañarme y creo que para Gunther no es justo. Él es un hombre maravilloso, guapo, gran militar; no se merece una mujer que lo quiera a medias.... Estoy segura que con sus cualidades fácilmente encontrará a una mujer que lo ame de verdad.

-Perdona mi sinceridad pero serías capaz de dejar a un hombre que realmente se ve interesado en ti y que a todas luces se nota que te quiere, por alguien que pareciera que no te amara?

-No se trata de lo que sienta Gunther o lo que no sienta Jack; se trata de mí. No puedo engañar a Gunter ni engañarme a mí misma. Sencillamente no lo amo y dudo que lo haga de la manera en que él quiere. Sabes perfectamente que uno no elige de quién se enamora. Es el corazón el que escoge, y siento que hasta ahora nadie ha podido llenar el vacío que dejó Jack en mi corazón.

-Bueno, al menos eso tiene lógica. Cuando Roy murió lo vi del mismo modo por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Aaron. Entonces me di cuenta que él era el indicado... Roy es irremplazable para mí, pero Aaron ocupa ahora mi corazón.

Ambas mujeres siguieron hablando por varios minutos hasta que un jovencito pelirrojo las interrumpió.

-Disculpe señora –dijo el muchacho a Helena-... ¿Sabe si el capitán Archer ya salió de la operación?

-Sí, ahora está en intensivo.

-Eh... Gracias –el jovencito fue y se sentó solo en la esquina del sillón con la vista hacia el ventanal, mirando la tarde que empezaba a caer.

- Ese muchacho, es Jack Baker, ¿verdad? –preguntó Claudia algo extrañada- El chico que donó sangre a Jack.

-Así es –respondió Helena- Es un cadete de las RDF. ¿Por qué?

-Es que, no lo sé... Sabes, como te dije, conozco a Jack desde muy joven y ciertamente ese chico tiene cierto parecido a él...

-En serio?

-Olvídalo, deben ser cosas mías...

-Oye, haz visto a Rick? Es raro que no haya llegado de la comisaría.

-Lo vi hace como quince minutos en la planta baja, estaba dando unas entrevistas a Katherine Hyson sobre el incidente. Al menos tuvo tiempo antes de ir a su casa a cambiarse, a ver al bebé y a buscar ropa para Lisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

T.R. dejó a Benson junto a Boheme y les dio indicaciones que una vez atendieran las heridas del segundo, estuvieran juntos dando vueltas por los alrededores de Archer y áreas aledañas, a fin de recabar información.

Luego, se acercó a una recepcionista.

-Disculpe, busco a mi compañera de trabajo, la capitana Lisa H. Hunter.

-Enseguida, señor...Habitación 546-b

-Gracias.

Edwards subió por las escaleras, no sin antes llevarse un pequeño arreglo de flores de la recepción que había sido obsequiado por motivo del día de las secretarias, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. Quitó los listones y las tarjetas y se encaminó a la habitación de Lisa.

Al llegar, tomó el lado contrario para no tener la desagradable necesidad de toparse con Claudia o los miembros del escuadrón Lobo, ya que se había dado cuenta que coincidencialmente cuidados intensivos estaba frente a ese pabellón.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y al no ver la horrible presencia de Rick entró sin reparo alguno.

-Lisa?

Lisa aún dormía producto de los medicamentos aplicados. Él se acercó a ella y la contempló en silencio, como quien observa una obra de arte. Así permaneció unos minutos. Estático, silencioso, inamovible, realmente solos por primera vez en tantos años desde la Base Alaska. Aquello trajo algún tipo de recuerdo doloroso para T. R.

Ella se movió un poco como si su subconsciente de repente se sintiera observado. Al abrir los ojos poco a poco se asustó.

-T.R., ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpa si te asusté, en realidad, acabo de entrar. Supe que estabas indispuesta cuando vine a traer al teniente Boheme al hospital, y aproveché para traerte estas flores.

Él caminó unos pasos hacia una mesa que estaba cerca y las colocó en un recipiente que se encontraba sobre la misma..

-No te hubieras molestado.

-No fue ninguna molestia...¿Cómo te haz sentido?

-Bueno, estoy mejor -Lisa miró hacia otro lado.

-Se puede saber que tienes? No es que quiera ser entrometido... Sé que a veces soy pedante y algo patán y que no me llevo con tu esposo... No es un secreto para nadie que Rick no me soporta, ni yo mucho menos a él... pero, digo, tú y yo somos amigos, Lisa, mucho antes que él apareciera en tu vida... Me preocupo por ti... Lo sabes.

-Gracias por preocuparte; no fue nada, solo estrés y exceso de cansancio... Aún estoy muy cansada.

-Lisa –T.R. se dio la vuelta y buscó mirar hacia la ventana –Recién me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido Jack Archer... Es algo muy lamentable, ¿No crees? –El la miró de reojo intentando ver su reacción.

-Sí, que lo es. El capitán Archer está entre la vida y la muerte –ella bajó la mirada.

-Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a ese mercenario?

Lisa se tensó un poco, luego miró hacia otro lado tratando de ser lo más disimulada posible.

-Todo es muy confuso. Si quieres saber detalles pregúntale a su comandante, César Best, o a los médicos... Yo solo deseo que él se recupere.

Edwards tomó una silla y la colocó cerca de la cama de Lisa. El rubio se sentó, cruzando las piernas mientras la miraba con una tenue sonrisa que terminó por poner nerviosa a Lisa.

-Sucede algo, Lisa?... Pareces tensa.

-No... ¿Acaso debería sucederme algo, T.R.?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo quería asegurarme que no te estuviera incomodando con mis comentarios.

-No me incomodan. Solo me causan curiosidad.

En esos momentos entró a la habitación una enfermera para darle el medicamento a Lisa. La enfermera colocó una inyección y dio unos jarabes. Luego se retiró.

-Sabes, Lisa... –T.R. se recostó a la silla- Es irónico, pero recuerdo que la última vez que vi a Archer fue hace un par de años atrás durante mi cumpleaños. Esa vez nos tuvimos un encontronazo y terminamos peleando como dos energúmenos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-La verdad, pues no lo sé, no estoy segura; creo que esa noche tomé de más y apenas si logro recordar algo.

-Es extraño, la actitud de Archer en ese momento fue la actitud de un hombre celoso.

Aquello incomodó a la pelicastaña, quien le miró con incredulidad.

-Thomas, si deseas preguntarme algo, solo hazlo –Lisa frunció el ceño. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir producto de los medicamentos y con todo lo que había sucedido no estaba de humor para aguantar indirectas.

-No, no insinúo nada –El se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la ventana- Disculpa si te incomodo, solo son recuerdos que no vienen al caso.

Mientras miraba a través de la ventana, Edwards pudo ver la manifestación desde el parque y los medios de prensa acantonados fuera del hospital.

El rubio con la vista hacia aquel lugar y para no ser tan obvio en sus intenciones de sacarle información empezó a hablarle de algunos temas militares concernientes a las REF y varios temas más que terminaron por adormilar a Lisa. Así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que giró hacia ella.

-....Entonces, por todo lo que te acabo de decir, no estoy de acuerdo en ese Escuadrón Lobo vaya con nosotros a la expedición en el espacio exterior. Es mejor que los dejemos aquí como parte del Ejército de la Cruz del Sur bajo las órdenes de Leonard y además.... –T.R. vio que ella dormía-.... ¿Lisa?... ¡Lisa!

-¿Lisa, acaso no me haz puesto atención a nada de lo que te he dicho?

Se acercó a ella y vio que dormía profundamente al punto de emitir pequeños suspiros. Dándose por vencido, sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla aledaña para contemplarla. El rubio clavó su mirada celeste clara en el rostro de la pelicastaña y suspiró.

Edwards hubiera seguido contemplando a Lisa y fantaseando con una realidad alterna, sumido en su mundo de ilusiones frustradas cuando escuchó como se abrió la puerta.

Frente a él un hombre de sonrisa amplia entraba a la habitación y cambiaba su gesto apacible por uno bastante molesto cuando vio que él estaba allí... Aquel hombre lo fulminó con su mirada azul.

-Se puede saber que hace usted aquí, capitán Edwards? –Rick dejó la puerta entreabierta, dio unos pasos hacia una de las mesas y colocó allí una bolsa con ropa de Lisa y un ramo de flores que había comprado cerca. Luego volvió la vista hacia el rubio.

-Solo visito a la capitana... –contestó- Al traer a Boheme por un accidente, me enteré sorpresivamente que ella estaba aquí y quise venir personalmente para ver como se encontraba.

Rick se enfureció aún más al darse cuenta que Edwards ni siquiera se había movido del asiento evidenciando que no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Aquello lo tomó como una burla y una especie de reto. Apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira.

-Pues ella duerme en estos momentos y su presencia es un atrevimiento! La hora de visita ya pasó y solo se permite un familiar. Usted no es nada de mi esposa así que le agradecería que se fuera en este momento.

T.R. sonrió. Entres sus hobbies estaba el provocar y fastidiar a Rick Hunter, y siempre sabía como hacerlo. Aquello le encantaba...Se levantó y dio unos pasos.

-Nunca se te quitará lo bocón y altanero. Esa es una actitud peligrosa en estos tiempos violentos, Hunter...

-Sal de la habitación, Edwards.

-...Ten cuidado. Con tanto loco por allí podrías terminar como tu "supuesto" amigo, Jack Archer...Sería una pena; Lisa sería una viuda joven y apetecible.

Rick se hartó por tanta insolencia. Tomó a T.R. por el cuello y lo saco fuera de la habitación, donde le habló mientras lo presionaba contra la pared del pasillo.

-Cuando vas a entender que te quiero lejos de mi esposa?... Pendejo!

T.R. sonrió... sentía que cualquier excusa era buena para meterle un tiro en la cabeza a Rick Hunter...

En ese momento deseo que hubiera sido Rick el que estuviera a un paso de la muerte en intensivo en el lugar de Jack. De seguro él no hubiera mandado a Boheme a que le disparara como hizo con el idiota mercenario... Hubiera sido él mismo sin titubear. Al menos le hubiera descargado todo el plomo de la pistola en su maldita cara de idiota –pensó.

El rubio tenía su arma y lo recordó; Rick le caía tan mal y lo tenía tan hastiado por tantos motivos que en un momento se salió de sus cabales olvidándose de todo tanteó la cacha de la pistola que descasaba en su funda... Realmente lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Rogaba que llegara el día para matarlo con sus propias manos como a un gusano.

Rick pareció leerle el pensamiento y también fuera de sí, en un momento de hastío, como tentado por el demonio, agarró la cacha de la suya para desenfundar.... A lo lejos, Jean Grant, quien salía del intensivo de Jack, notó el incidente.

-Oigan! ¿Qué está sucediendo allí? –Jean corrió y algunos de los pilotos del escuadrón Lobo fueron tras ella, llegando al lugar y separando a los dos hombres.

-Rick! –gritó Claudia

-Quítame las manos de encima, puto de mierda! –Edwards le dijo apretando los dientes- ¡Quítate, o no respondo!

-No quiero ver que te acerques a este piso, hijo de perra! –Rick le gritó mientras Sangriento y Sunshine lo agarraban.

-No eres el dueño del hospital! ¡Puedo caminar por donde quiera! –T.R. se quitaba a Xé y Jasón Valdez de encima y daba unos pasos de recula aún mirando a Rick con el ceño fruncido.

-Señores, esto no puedo ocurrir en un hospital! –Jean les dijo muy molesta- De seguir en esta actitud me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad y restringir las visitas!

Respirando profundo varias veces Rick pudo finalmente entrar en sí y ver con claridad la seriedad de lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento Jean –Rick se dirigió a ella mientras Sangriento lo soltaba- No volverá a ocurrir... –señaló a T.R. con desprecio-.... ¡Pero no quiero que ese imbécil se acerque a la habitación de mi esposa porque no responderé!

Jean asintió.

-Capitán Edwards. Por favor, le agradecería que por el momento se retirare de esta área. Es derecho del Capitán Hunter determinar quién o quiénes visitan a su esposa... Por lo demás es usted es libre de transitar por el hospital.

-Me alegra, Jean... –dijo Edwards-... que le dejes en claro a este tipo que el hospital no es suyo. Pareciera que en ocasiones pierde la noción de su puesto, creyéndose el dueño de toda Macross.

-Que transite por donde se le de la gana! –dijo Rick- ¡Pero no aquí!

Dicho aquello, Rick volvió a mirar a Edwards quien tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que finalmente el rubio se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Entonces el líder Skull entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ella y respirando hondo para quitarse la mala vibra de encima.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio un arreglo de flores. Con seguridad lo había traído Edwards... Agarró aquel arreglo florar sin pensarlo dos veces y lo tiró con asco en el tinaco de la basura que estaba en el baño.

-Cretino!... A veces quisiera desaparecerlo.

Detestaba a Edwards como a nadie en el mundo y por más que hiciera ingentes esfuerzos por aplacar su ira, temía que en cualquier perdiera el control e hiciera una locura... El comando de las REF, Lisa, el escuadrón Ghost, la humillación a Miriya, lo mal que siembre ha hablado de la memoria de Roy, su eterna intención de fastidiarlo y dejarlo mal ante los altos mandos, en fin, toda una amalgama de situaciones que venían de arrastre y que podrían explotar como una bomba de tiempo.

Salió del baño luego de enjuagarse el rostro y se acerco a Lisa quién continuaba profundamente dormida. Le acarició el rostro. Se veía pálida. Preocupado sostuvo su mano cuando en ese momento Jean entró. Con una sonrisa, la doctora agarró la otra mano de la paciente y le tomó el pulso.

-Cómo está ella? –preguntó Rick

-Ahora duerme profundamente por los medicamentes. Estará bien. Si todo sigue así, mañana será dada de alta.

-Al menos es una buena noticia para mí.

-Lisa es fuerte y saludable. Se recupera bien.

-Jean –Rick la miró fijo

-Dime

-Cómo está Jack?

Jean respiró hondo y dio unos pasos.

-Esa es otra historia...

-Tan mal está?

Jean asintió con expresión de angustia.

-Resistió la operación, pero está muy delicado. Reposa en intensivo, pero las probabilidades de que sobreviva son pocas. No nos atrevemos a dar un diagnóstico sobre sus expectativas de vida.

.

Afuera, los miembros del Escuadrón Lobo comentaban sobre el incidente que acababa de ocurrir. Ajenos a la realidad entre Jack y Lisa, se limitaban a hablar acerca de las diferencias entre Rick Hunter y Thomas Edwards.

-Este piso estuvo así de cerca de convertirse en un campo de batalla –le comentaba Jhonny Valdéz a Masato haciendo una seña con sus dedos.

-Los problemas entre Edwards y Hunter como que vienen de arrastre –contestó Masato tomando algo de café.

-Edwards no me cae! –añadió Xé- Nos mira como si fuéramos gusanos...

-Pues a mi tampoco me cae! –Danka se traqueó los dedos y bostezo- Jamás se apersonó a donarle sangre a Jack, y viene a aparecerse ahora. Además, se cree que es lo máximo...

-Quisiera partirle la cara a ese patán!- dijo Daryl Taylor haciendo un gesto de disgusto- Ese idiota no se acuerda que durante un tiempo él también fue un mercenario.

-Creen que la esposa del capitán Hunter tenga algo que ver en sus rencillas personales? –preguntó Luna- He oído algo por el estilo...

-Pudiera ser –contestó Red Cassidy- Dicen que es muy bella y que al parecer a Edwards le gustaba... Algunos dicen que ella anduvo con Edwards años atrás, o al menos eso fue lo que él dijo, o algo así... no estoy seguro.

-Porqué no dejan de estar hablando tantas idioteces y se concentran en ver si Jack ha tenido o no mejoría? –Sangriento se levantó del sillón en la sala de espera para dirigirse a otro lado- Será mejor que hagan algo productivo.

-Uy, que sensible estás, César! –dijo Jasón Valdez –Solo charlábamos sobre lo sucedido.

-Sangriento tiene razón –Sunshine fue tras el Cherokee-... No hacen más que parlotear cosas sin sentido.

.

Dispuesto a ir por un café y harto de escuchar historias distorsionadas y alejadas de la realidad, Sangriento bajaba por las escaleras junto a Sunshine cuando repentinamente se detuvo en un entrepiso.

-Qué Sucede, César? –preguntó Sunshine

-Me preocupa.

-Qué cosa?

-La reacción de Rick.

-Con Edwards? –el de rizos rubios se recostó a la pared recostándose a su codo mientras cruzaba una pierna- Es lógico, es algo que viene desde hace tiempo con un arrastre del difunto Fokker y otros problemas por el mando de los escuadrones y al parecer tiene que ver también por la esposa de Rick.

-No me refiero a Edwards...

-Entonces a qué?

-A Rick... a Jack... A lo que vaya a pasar cuando despierte y se recupere.

-A Jack o a Rick? –Sunshine frunció el ceño y miró a Sangriento.

-Entre ambos...

-Trato de comprender...

-Mi abuelo solía decir que la furia de un hombre celoso es peor que el ataque de mil cuchillos filosos cayendo por un tobogán.

.

Boheme se quejaba aún del dolor en la cabeza producto del golpetazo con botella que le había dado Edwards. Para colmo de males Benson se había largado a la cafetería a comer y T.R. había desaparecido del área.

Ahora debía subir al piso que le había dicho T.R. en un principio para ver si encontraba a su jefe probablemente en la habitación de Lisa Hayes, para entonces ver qué era lo que procederían a hacer. Hastiado de esperar el elevador, prefirió irse por las escaleras suavemente, para que la cabeza no le diera vueltas.

-Maldicion! Como me duele la cabeza! –dijo mientras se tocaba el vendaje con la maya de ajuste que le tapaba la herida.

Había subido tres pisos, cuando dos escaleras antes de llegar vio a dos personas conocidas. Uno era un indio y el otro un rubio de rizos. Ambos del escuadrón Lobo, amigos de Archer.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo con desgano- Toparme con estos inútiles.

Se hizo a un lado, al parecer no lo habían visto. Vio hacia un lado y hacia el otro y solo a lo lejos se veían algunas enfermeras por el área. Estaba dispuesto a dar marcha a tras para no encontrarse con aquellos dos cuando súbitamente, al dar unos pasos hacia abajo, escuchó algo interesante.

Ajustó el dispositivo en su oído y empezó a escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos.

-César, estoy seguro de que hay algo más detrás de todo esto! –le dijo Sunshine en el pasillo contiguo a la escalera- Jack ha estado en situaciones verdaderamente caóticas y eso que le sucedió fue una idiotez digna de un principiante.

-Tienes razón... Hay algo más

-Es sobre la capitana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es sobre Elizabeth –Sangriento miró a lo lejos- Tú debes saberlo... Me harta cargar solo con este peso.

-Qué sucedió entre ellos dos, César?

Sangriento respiró hondo.

-Ellos se vieron ayer en la tarde. Discutieron y sucedieron algunas cosas no muy agradables, sobre todo para Elizabeth.

-Pero qué cosas? –preguntó Sunshine al Cherokee.

(Cerca y sin ser visto, Boheme se aferraba al barandal y subía el volumen del dispositivo).

-Del escuadrón somos los únicos que sabemos que Jack y Lisa tuvieron una relación en el pasado, hace casi 10 años.

-Si, eso lo sé. Es una pena que Jack y Rick estén enamorados de la misma mujer.

-Lo que no sabes es que Jack y Lisa en un momento de locura pasional se casaron.

-Cómo?

Sunshine no daba crédito a aquello...(y Boheme mucho menos. El miembro del Ghost se sorprendió gratamente por aquella noticia que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír).

-El padre de ella los separó y mandó a destruir el enlace, el cual supuestamente no tenía validez. Pero para Jack aún lo tiene, máxime que averiguó luego que el matrimonio sí fue válido.

-Eso quiere decir que Jack y Lisa aún están casados?

-El asunto es tan complicado que no te podría afirmar nada. Pero lo que realmente ha traído el problema es que luego del hallazgo, Jack se siente con derechos sobre ella. Alega que es su esposa y la quiere a su lado... Para él Rick no existe como esposo de Lisa, él solo es un simple obstáculo.

-Rick lo sabe?

-No tiene idea de nada.

(Boheme se tapó la boca para no proferir una carcajada. Estaba seguro de que a T.R. iba a gustarle esta información. También detestaba a Rick y todo lo que fuera en su contra le alegraba).

-Pero entonces ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con lo sucedido? –preguntó Sunshine.

-No sé qué diablos pasó ayer, pero... ellos se vieron y al parecer discutieron. No entiendo cuál fue exactamente el detonante, Jack se veía tranquilo la noche anterior en que lo ví, aunque molesto por la presencia de Rick en la vida de Lisa se veía calmado. No pensé que hiciera una locura como la que hizo.

-César, qué hizo Jack?

-Él... Tomó a Lisa a fuerza.

Sunshine se sorprendió... (Boheme también).

-No, tiene que haber algún error; Jack no es capaz de algo así. Puede tener los defectos que sea, pero él no es un canalla. Menos con la mujer que ama.

-Te digo que sucedió así! –César gritó. Luego volvió a bajar la voz- Luego Elizabeth, fuera de sus cabales porque él no la dejaba ir, le disparó cerca del hombro. Fue el primer disparo.

-Qué diablos estás diciendo?- Sunshine abría los ojos y tomó a Sangriento del brazo...

Boheme quiso seguir escuchando la plática reveladora, pero veía que algunas enfermeras acompañadas de varios doctores subían las escaleras haciendo que los otros dos dejaran la conversación. Por consiguiente, más rápido que una saeta se retiró de aquel área para buscar a T.R. y contarle todo, absolutamente todo lo que había escuchado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_Recuerdo la sonrisa de __mi gran amigo Ryu Genzhou Dayson cada vez que su hijo Isamu está frente a nosotros. Ciertamente me hubiera gustado que Lissie le mostrara su sonrisa de la misma forma.... Pero no esa sonrisa que ella le muestra diariamente de manera caprichosa, sino aquella que sale del fondo del corazón de alguien enamorado como él lo hace con ella... Quise evitarle a mi hija muchas cosas por las que yo pasé, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas"._**

**Pensamientos de Lisa Hunter----Tiresia, 2032**

*****

Rick, calladamente veía descansar a Lisa, sumida en un sueño profundo. La comida que había llevado la enfermera seguía tapada en una de las mesas, pues ella no había despertado aún.

Miró a través del ventanal, la tarde daba paso a la noche. Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Tenía tantas cosas que conversar con ella, pero no quería presionarla. Mientras veía el segundero del reloj de pared de aquel cuarto, había decidido esperar hasta llegar a la casa para entonces abordarla.

Seguiría sumido en su mundo de incertidumbre hasta que vio abrirse la puerta. Dos figuras conocidas asomaron sus caras. Unos ojos negros orientales y otros cafés. Una pelinegra de largo cabello y un tipo alto de cabellos caobas.

-Ryu, Kylie! –Rick se incorporó y fue hacia ellos- No esperé verlos aquí tan pronto. Pasen por favor.

Ambos entraron agarrados de manos. Le dieron un abrazo a Rick... Luego se acercaron un poco a Lisa.

-Cómo anda todo Rick? –preguntó Ryu

-Ya vez. Eventualidades y situaciones repentinas.

-Cómo está ella, capitán? –preguntó Kylie tocando la mano de la Lisa.

-Ya está mejor. Si sigue como está, saldremos de aquí mañana.

-Qué bueno, jefe. ¿Quién quedó a cargo en la base?

-Por ahora Psycho. Solo he ido parcialmente... Pero díganme ¿Cómo supieron que Lisa estaba aquí?

Kylie miró a Ryu y ambos sonrieron.

-Rick, como sabes, Kylie tuvo que regresar por un motivo poderoso.

-Wolf me mencionó que tu Varitech sufrió percance. Sabía que vendrías antes que Aaron y el resto de los Delta.

-Así es, pero tu sabes, capitán que nunca hubiera dejado mi escuadrón, incluso si mi Varitech estuviera inservible.

-Por eso me extrañó –Rick miró a Kylie-... Tú eres dura de matar, Mariara...

-Ugghh!!! Capitán, no me llame así!... Sabes que odio mi primer nombre!

-No tienes por que. No es tan feo –Rick sonrió

-No? ¡Es horrible! –respondió ella

-Estamos aquí porque Kylie vino a hacerse unos exámenes –añadió Ryu- Vimos a Claudia por casualidad y ella nos contó.

-Entonces también te contó lo de Jack Archer?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí. Fue algo lamentable, capitán. Es uno de los mejores pilotos que existe. Es extraordinario, casi una leyenda –añadió la pelinegra

-Así es. Apenas llegando a Macross y mira lo que sucedió –Rick suspiró.

-Izzy quedó destrozada con la noticia –añadió Kylie con un dejo de tristeza- Casi no pudo salir a combatir. Tuvo que armarse de mucho valor para hacerlo.

-Pobre Izzy. Creo que ella aún sigue enamorada de Jack.

-Usted también lo sabía, jefe?

-Por favor, Kylie, eso lo sabe toda las RDF, incluyendo a Hiro –Rick bostezó-... El único que no quiere entenderlo es el cabeza dura de Oats.

-Pues estoy segura que la pobre Izzy quisiera regresar.

-Parece que la noticia sobre el atentado contra Jack voló hasta Guyana rápidamente –dijo Rick- Imagino que los tríos terribles comandados por Kim, Charly y Lana se encargaron de expandir la noticia a los operadores de Di Pascuale.

-Acaso lo dudas? –preguntó Kylie sonriendo.

-Las malas noticias siempre vuelan –Ryu indicó.

-Lamentablemente así es –Rick miró a Kylie con una ceja arqueada- Espero que lo de tus exámenes no sea nada malo, Kylie.

Ryu y Kylie se miraron y sonrieron.

-La razón de los exámenes de Kylie es una buena noticia, en realidad –Ryu sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. Entonces Rick entendió.

-No me digas que...

-Sí... –respondió Ryu-... Kylie está embarazada; vamos a tener un bebé.

-No te parece increíble, jefe? –La pelinegra lo sonrió espléndidamente.

-Jajaja!... ¡Dios!... Al fin una buena noticia en medio de toda esta tragedia! ¡Felicidades!

Rick se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Kylie, dándole dos vueltas mientras la sostenía en el aire. Luego fue hacia Ryu y ambos hombres se abrazaron llenos de regocijo ante el suceso. Ambos hablaban y reían tan fuerte que terminaron por despertar a Lisa.

-Cuál es la buena noticia? –Lisa aún somnolienta veía a los presentes celebrar.

-Lisa, ni te imaginas –Rick fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano –Nuestros amigos van a ser padres. ¿No te parece genial?

-Cómo?

-Así es amiga!... Creo que Roy tendrá un compañero de vuelo... ¡Seré mamá!

-Oh, Kylie, Ryu, felicidades! Me alegra mucho.

-A nosotros nos alegras que tú estés bien, Lisa- dijo Ryu con una sonrisa- Debes recuperarte.

-Y para eso, ella debe comer –Rick llevó la bandeja hacia ella y la colocó sobre ella, quien ya se había sentado para conversar.

-Rick, cariño, no tengo hambre.

-Nada de eso! –el protestó- Al menos toma el caldo de pollo- Hazlo por mí y por Roy.

Roy, tan solo de pensar en él, una angustia se apoderaba de ella. Con tanto problema no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente durante esos días. Él era lo que más le importaba en la vida, Roy.... –miró a su esposo-... y Rick.

-Sí...-Ella le sonrió a Rick, pero no era una sonrisa verdadera, sino la sonrisa de una persona que por dentro se consumía de dolor.

Rick reparó en ella –Por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que la tristeza era contagiosa.

-Y cómo está el Sensei Hisamori, Ryu? –preguntó tratando de amortiguar y obviar el tema.

-Ya te imaginarás, bastante recuperado y muy contento.

-Me alegro que Isamu-sensei esté bien Ryu- Lisa sonrió con aquel dejo de tristeza que él notó de inmediato. Algo estaba sucediendo, podía percibirlo.

-Eh, sí... él... tomó con mucha alegría la noticia del embarazo de Kylie. Está totalmente feliz como no lo había visto en años.

-Su primer bisnieto o bisnieta –Rick añadió sonriente- Debe estar que no cabe en el pecho.

Los cuatros charlaron largo y tendido durante esa noche....

-... Y así, el padre de Ryu Ghenzou, Andrew Alva Dyson, fue uno de los mejores dentro de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica (RAF). Él fue un As con el caza Hawker Hunter y fue uno de los pilotos de prueba del English Electric Lightning, conocido como BAC Lightening. Quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de su abuelo –dijo Kylie sonriendo.

-Ciertamente el padre de Ryu historia en la aviación –dijo Rick- Ese caza rompió muchos esquemas establecidos y sentó las pautas para crear prototipos a posteriori.

-Eso mismo le dije a Ryu cuando me contó la historia por primera vez –Kylie añadió

-Tu estuviste en la Academia Militar Inglesa Sandhurst ¿no es así? –preguntó Lisa

-Así es. De allí conozco a Edwards, Boheme, Benson y Bishop, y al que llamaban Raven-el Cuervo, Eric Hartman.

-No estuviste con nada bueno, Dyson –Rick arqueó una ceja.

-Para mi salvedad nunca tuve amistad con esos tipos. Solo me concentraba en mi meta, dominar los cazas menores y el F-35 Joint Strike Fighter.

-Excelente! –Rick sonrió- Alguna vez llegaste a pilotear un Tomcat F-14?

-Varias veces, era el de la prueba final para graduarnos y debí practicar en uno. De hecho pasé la prueba, pero nunca fui a la graduación por un problema personal. Debí abandonar la Academia.

-Seee... –Rick rememoró con desgano- Ya recuerdo que me contaste esa historia sobre tu pleito con Edwards y compañía –Pareciera que T.R. en sí es un problema ambulante.

Luego de unos minutos más Kylie y Ryu se retiraron dejando a Rick y Lisa en una especie de mutismo comunicativo hasta que él rompió el hielo.

-Es increíble, no lo crees? Hace dos años no se conocían y ahora van a tener un hijo.

-Sí. Me alegro mucho por ellos.

-Y yo me alegro de que tú estés bien, Lisa- Él se levantó de la silla y fue a su lado. Tomó su mano, estaba fría –...No podría vivir si algo malo te pasara.

Lisa lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas antes de que bajara la cabeza; era imposible para ella sostenerle la mirada. Sentía vergüenza, culpa, pena, tristeza, angustia, miedo, en fin, un cúmulo de emociones fuertes, dolorosas y poco agradables para la salud mental y espiritual de cualquier persona cabal.

Ella se aferró a Rick como un gatito, tratando de reprimir un llanto que él pudo percibir pese a que ningún sonido salía de ella. Un grito ahogado que lo consumía a él por dentro obligándolo a abrazarla con toda la fuerza y el amor del mundo.

Ese no era el momento. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió ni aventuró a dar el paso para aquella conversación pendiente tan necesaria. El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla y Rick Hunter estaba acostumbrado a los riesgos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_A veces rememoro_ _aquella difícil etapa de nuestras vidas, en mi juventud, en nuestra juventud. Como de un paraíso terrenal pasamos a un infiernillo completo. Éramos tan jóvenes y estábamos tan enamorados como lo estamos ahora__, pero aquella vez nos faltó madurez y sensibilidad.... Jack Archer cambió nuestras vidas para siempre, eso pensé en un momento, pero la verdad es que la vida de los tres ya había sido cambiada drásticamente por el propio destino sin haberlo querido, soñado, o pedido... Y no solo nuestra vida o la de él, sino la de mi descendencia"._**

**Diario del Almirante Rick Hunter---De Regreso en la Tierra**

*****

**Varias semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente....**

Global

Global fue interrogado por los detectives Owens y Price, quienes corroboraron efectivamente que ningún Coronel Tim Ringins existía dentro de las filas de las RDF-REF. Pese a una investigación exhaustiva nada estuvo claro. El único Tim Ringins que existía era el personaje de una película de fútbol americano.

Lang

El Dr. Emil Lang regresó junto a Gunther Reinhardt de sus respectivas misiones. Lang maldecía una y otra vez por lo sucedido a Archer, además de preocuparse por su estado, el proyecto "Génesis Mospeda" se vería significativamente retrasado sin el piloto de pruebas. Lang no quería a otro piloto y solo le restaba esperar por una mejoría del ex mercenario.

Helena y Gunther

La relación entre la comandante Helena Chase y el comandante Gunther Reinhard terminó. Ella le habló con sinceridad y le suplicó mantener la amistad. Gunther accede con el corazón roto pero con la madurez que lo caracteriza y se sume en su trabajo y los preparativos sobre los avances con el SDF-4.

Minmei y Janice

Para despejarse de todo lo ocurrido, olvidarse del asunto y alejarse lo más que puedo de Edwards y sus secuaces y al ver que el regreso de Jonathan Wolf había sido pospuesto por la continuidad de la guerra en Suramérica, Lynn Minmei viajó. Emprendió una gira por diversas ciudades de Estados Unidos junto a Janice Em.

La cantante promocionó su nuevo CD, **"Cosmic Blues" **cuyo sencillos "Farewell Deep Sadness" y "A wolf's soul", logran calar en las primeras posiciones musicales. Scott queda mientras tanto al cuidado de Lang.

Lynn Kyle le anunció a Minmei su interés de incursionar en la política, por lo que "Cosmic Blues" será la última gira de él como manager de su prima. Juntos escogieron al sucesor de Kyle.

Sharky O´Tole, se convirtió nuevo manager de Lynn Minmei, y el Alcalde Tommy Luang anunció en conferencia de prensa a la ciudadanía que se realizará el segundo concurso "Miss Macross". Cientos de chicas se inscribieron, entre ellas la popular modelo Marjorie Prix, pupila de Jan Morris y por las RDF la linda Lana Flynt, hermana de Moira.

El evento, quien había sido una iniciativa de Minmei y Janice fue acelerado por Luang, presionado por altos mandos de las RDF y Cruz del Sur a fin de llamar la atención hacia ese evento y distraer a la población lejos del caso del atentado de Jack Archer.

**Y Porqué de esto?...**

Edwards y Leonard

Después que Boheme le cuenta lo que oyó de la conversación entre Sangriento y Sunshine, Edwards entra en cólera, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Todo tuvo más sentido para él al recordar lo que Minmei le había revelado.

Luego de un par de días de histeria y de tratar infructuosamente de matar a Archer al enviar a varios de sus secuaces a atentar contra él. La vigilancia en intensivo era férrea y finalmente T.R. decidió que debía hablar con Leonard al respecto. No podía correr el riesgo de que el mercenario despertara y abriera la boca, aunque ahora tenía la forma de amenazarlo.

Thomas amenazó también a Leonard. Golpeado por la muerte en Suramérica de la zentraedi Seloi Deparra, según decían a manos de Miriya Sterling, Edwards descubrió gracias a El Cuervo que la militar y Leonard habían tenido un hijo. Según T.R. aquello había sido un engendro fruto de las más bajas pasiones. El símbolo de la asquerosa unión humano-zentraedi. Un insulto para la raza humana, para el purismo, y para su convicción aria. La peor degradación que algún humano podía hacer. Odió a Leonard por ello y le exigió que tapara el asunto de Archer o abriría la boca sobre el hijo que tuvo con Zeloi.

Leonard usó toda su influencia con la naciente PMG, a través de Morán y Russo. El caso terminó encajonándose en la esquina del gran cuarto de expedientes fríos que dormían en aquella sección de "Unsolved Cases" (Casos no resueltos).

Los detectives Harry Owens y Donna Price acordaron a regañadientes y bajo presiones colgar los guantes... Cedieron y engavetaron el caso... solamente sería abierto si el capitán Jack Archer lograba despertar del coma... Cosa que casi todos dentro de los bandos militares daban por descontado ya que el ex mercenario no daba señales de salir del letargo.

Jack...

Jack era visitado a diario por muchas personas, sobre todo por Helena Chase. Estaba al pendiente de todo lo sucedido con él. Sus cambios, sus adelantos casi nulos. Ella se sentaba a su lado; cuando era necesario llevaba una navaja gillette que el usaba y le afeitaba la barbilla cuando se avistaban algunos vellos, luego le colocaba "alfer-shave". Ella sabía que Jack siempre odio tener barba o mostacho...

Helena le charlaba... Él no daba señales de querer regresar. Los médicos ocasionalmente pinchaban sus pies y manos sin lograr si quiera un solo reflejo que diera indicios que allí había una vida.

Kylie y Ryu

Kylie se mudó con Ryu al dojo Hisamori. Ambos estaban bastante ocupados con los preparativos de su inminente boda. El viejo Isamu lucía bastante contento, sin embargo cada vez eran menos las fuerzas que lo acompañaban. Su salud se deterioraba, pero pedía tener las fuerzas necesarias para ver a su nieto al menos una vez. Él estaba seguro que sería un varón.

Rick....

No había querido presionar a Lisa con el suceso. Ella simplemente le dijo que era stress acumulado de mucho tiempo, sobre todo por lo que sería el viaje a Tirol... Él quiso creerle pero su actitud lo desconcertaba. Lisa estaba muy cambiada, era casi como la Lisa "Reina de hielo" que él había conocido años atrás. Hablaba muy poco o casi nada, lucía preocupada, pensativa, lejos o fuera de la realidad. Al estar con Roy el mundo de ella cambiaba tratando de mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, pero él la conocía demasiado como para saber que aquella sonrisa escondía un gran halo de una inexplicable tristeza.

La relación misma de ellos cambió. Incluso, desde aquella vez, hacía más de un mes que no tenían sexo. Ella siempre le daba una excusa, cansancio, stress, sus días, o simplemente no estaba de humor. Las discusiones entre ambos se habían vuelto rutinarias. Molesto, al punto del hastío, Rick durmió varias veces en el cuarto de visitas. Sentía que una relación que debía ser para siempre se estaba esfumando y no quería ni pensar en que duraría lo que duraba un verano.

En el trabajo, Rick estaba hecho una bestia. No pasaba un error y sencillamente vivía todo el tiempo con un humor de los mil diablos. Eran pocos los que se atrevían a contradecirle en algo, incluso a hablarle. A veces prefería encerrase solo en su oficina con ganas de tirarlo todo al piso. Entre sus obligaciones con las REF y su relación con Lisa, los ánimos del futuro general estaban por el piso.

Lisa....

Lisa estaba sencillamente Deprimida. En el trabajo era dura, implacable, demasiado exigente tanto con el personal como consigo misma. Casi no socializaba, ni siquiera con Claudia. Lisa se sumía en el trabajo desde muy temprano hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando intencionalmente llegaba exhausta para atender a su hijo y luego irse a la cama. Estaba más delgada y lucía ojerosa...

El destino la había alcanzado. Solía tener pesadillas en las noches. Lloraba en silencio. Se sentía la única culpable de toda la desgracia que había caído encima. A veces no podía mirar a Rick a los ojos. El llanto se le atragantaba en la garganta. Le ira imposible no pensar en lo que sucedería con Rick y en la posibilidad de que Jack muriera.

Aquel incidente la marcó. Sexualmente no podía estar con Rick. Se sentía avergonzada, sin ánimos ni fuerzas. Aquello había ocasionado muchas discusiones. Ella simplemente al final no hablaba. Temía perderlo pero inconscientemente no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando. Lo amaba, pero no podía demostrárselo porque sencillamente con el tiempo había quedado vacía, sin sentimientos.

Claudia

Finalmente, Lisa le contó todo a Claudia, quien en estado de shock y en medio del asombro le recomendó que buscara ayuda profesional. Le recomendó entonces a la Doctora Simone Van Praatz, mujer de 52 años, con más de 30 años de experiencia en el mundo de la psicología y psiquiatría tanto clínica como en la rama de la sociología. Aquella doctora la ayudó mucho a superar la muerte de Roy...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Incentivada por Claudia, Lisa asistía casi diariamente donde la doctora Van Praatz, la cual llevaba casi un mes tratándola. Su consultorio estaba en un edificio alto cercano al trabajo de ella en Terranova.

Aquella mujer de cabello corto de color rubio platinado, casi blanco, ojos grises y gafas oscuras se sentaba frente a ella, quien postrada sobre un otomán especial, le contaba el infierno que estaba pasando.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde de ese lunes octubre. Llovía en Macross City. La Psicoterapia de aquel día empezaba...

-Y cómo está nuestro "bello durmiente"?...Jack aún no despierta, ¿No es así, Lisa?

-No.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Por qué siempre me pregunta eso?...No lo sé...

-Porque siempre me das la misma respuesta.

-Y siempre se la daré!

-Lo odias?

-A veces lo odio.

-Y cuando no lo odias?

Ella dudó.

-No lo sé.

-Te odias?

-Sí.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Lisa.

-No puedo cambiar ese sentimiento.

-Si te odias, si no sientes amor por ti misma, no podrás brindarle amor a Rick...

-Eso supongo... –Ella se entristeció y Van Praatz lo anotó en su cuaderno.

-Tampoco puedes demostrarle amor a Roy.

Lisa se exaltó

-No! ¡no es cierto! ¡Yo adoro a Roy!

-Dos formas diferente de amar, ¿No?...

-Quizás...

-¿Y que hay de Jack?

-Porqué Jack me hizo esto?

-Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Por qué yo accedí a verlo? ¿Por qué sentí esa chispa de satisfacción cuando me forzó a estar con él? ¡Eso no es normal!... ¡Soy una cualquiera!... ¡ME SIENTO SUCIA! –ella gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tienes porqué. No eres ni la primera y por desgracia algo me dice que no serás la última de mis pacientes en este estado... El cerebro es el órgano sexual más importante y si este no colabora, puede haber reaccionado fisiológicamente a un estimulo y sentir una descarga, no necesariamente es placer, aunque la sensación lo parezca. Si el cerebro juega el juego, entonces no hay más que hacer.

-Pude evitarlo!

-A menos que sea una sacerdotisa tibetana, lo dudo.

-Me siento culpable...

-El asunto, Lisa, es que no te obligó cualquier persona; eso hubiera sido distinto. Lo hizo tu ex esposo, alguien con quien ya habías estado íntimamente. Alguien a quien amaste, que te conoce perfectamente y que con seguridad sabe a qué estímulos respondes y hasta donde llegas... alguien que aún te gusta, Lisa...

-No! ¡No es cierto!...-Ella se incorporó quedando totalmente sentada y agarró sus propias manos... La doctora anotó inmediatamente.

-Tu caso es distinto al de otras pacientes que han corrido peor suerte que la tuya, que han sido ultrajadas por totales desconocidos, incluso en grupo. Violación solo hay una, pero dentro de ella los profesionales hemos creado muchas subdivisiones y categorías...Tú estarías en la etapa de la culpabilidad por placer indirecto.

-Qué?

-No hay nada más autodestructivo, algo que más te corroa el alma, que sentir placer cuando te someten a lo más horroroso, y cruel, de tu vida.... Se llama** Algolagnia**, placer en situaciones límites de horror y dolor. Usualmente se dan en casos como el tuyo, donde la persona es forzada a este tipo de situaciones por alguien conocido por quien tiene algún tipo de sentimiento en común, vínculo especial, nexo profundo o incluso lazo de amistad.

-Qué diablos es eso? –Lisa la miró con rabia, como no entendiendo una sola palabra de aquello.

-Haré una comparación; en el caso del masoquismo, existe un deseo psicológico de dolor y humillación que pueden conducir a la excitación sexual. Por otro lado, la algolagnia es una reacción psicológica al dolor que no involucra directamente deseos o aspectos psicológicos. En otras palabras, una persona con algolagnia disfruta el dolor pero podría desear no hacerlo, y un masoquista desea el dolor pero podría no ser capaz de disfrutarlo realmente.

La doctora Van Praatz siguió con la explicación...

-El peligro por perder la vida es un gran afrodisíaco, como en las guerras, por ejemplo, necesitas sentir que vives, aferrarte a la vida. Cuando el cuerpo a través del cerebro responde a estímulos no hay nada que hacerle. El daño produce sentimientos de culpa a veces irreparables.

-Como el que siento ahora.

-Un transgresor normal, no quiere que sientas placer, viola tu cuerpo, le importa un comino lo que hay debajo, eres una vagina, y punto.... Un transgresor que disfrute con el poder, la humillación, destruirte por completo, se molestará porque sientas placer, no buscará provocarte placer. Disfrutará, sabiendo que cuando acabe, querrás morirte, sentirás tanta repulsión, que, si sigues con tu vida, le recordarás por siempre.

-Es difícil evaluar eso cuando se está debajo de alguien.

-...Pero tu caso es distinto; él lo que quiere es que sigas con él.... Hasta donde me haz contado él te... ¿ama?, pero la pregunta es ¿lo "amas" tú a él?.

-Ehh?... ¡No!

-Porqué demoraste en contestarme.

Lisa frunció el ceño.

-Porque me molesta contestarle!... ¡Si él me amara realmente, se hubiera detenido!... ¡Me humilló!

-Esa fue una de las tantas sensaciones y emociones que produjo. ¿Te molesta que te haya humillado o que te haya tomado a la fuerza?

-Las dos cosas!

-Amas a Rick?

-Sí, lo adoro.

-Pero... ¿Te gusta Jack Archer?

Silencio...

-El punto no es si me gusta o no! El punto es que no quise tener sexo con él y él usó su fuerza para obligarme. ¡Es un maldito y un imbécil!... ¡Y lo odio!

-Antes era distinto?

-No sé cómo, pero siempre cedí a sus pretensiones... Siempre lograba que lo hiciera... ¡Ahora no lo perdonaré!

-Entonces que se muera! –dijo la doctora frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia delante, viendo a Lisa fijamente.

Lisa se tensó

-No, yo... no he dicho eso...

-Qué hubiera pasado su hubiera sido otro hombre y no tu ex esposo el que hubiera abusado de ti? ¿Desearías que ese desconocido muriera?

-Sí!

-Y porqué Jack no debe morir, Lisa?

-Él... Yo...No sé... ¡Porque no y punto!

-Porque jalaste ese gatillo? ¿Te sientes culpable?

-Sí

-Y si no hubieras jalado el gatillo, si hubieran sido los Defoliators y él estuviera muriendo aún después de lo que te hizo... ¿Desearías que el muriera igual?

Lisa permaneció callada

-No.

-Porqué?

Lisa tocaba sus manos.

-No lo sé! –Ella se levantó molesta- ¡No me presione!

-Siéntate, Lisa! –le ordenó Van Praatz

-Yo no soy la del problema, es él!... ¡Él siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana!

-Cierto!... El problema aquí no eres tú, Lisa, sino él. Es él quien está mal aquí. Su amor es obsesivo.... Está obsesionado contigo y se aferra a ti de una manera casi enfermiza, lo ha hecho por más de 10 años...

-Siempre me dijo que era lo más importante para él. Fue injusto que pusiera todo el peso de su vida sobre mis espaldas.

-En el caso masculino, Freud sostenía que el hombre posee un irrefrenable deseo instintivo de conquista sexual de todas las mujeres y que sólo la cultura le impide hacerlo. Como consecuencia, todos los hombres son necesariamente celosos unos de otros y éstos celos, así como la competencia con otros hombres, continuará existiendo siempre.

- Pero según esta afirmación se puede inferir que el verdadero amor sería realmente imposible –dijo Lisa

-Es una afirmación, Lisa, no es una ley.

-Al menos saber eso reconforta.

-La obsesión en el amor se caracteriza por el intento de control de la relación y de la pareja que representa un algo más de propiedad del sujeto.... No hay nada peor en el amor que convertirlo en una cárcel por el miedo a perderlo.... Es como si Jack quisiera tenerte solo para él por algún motivo demasiado poderoso.

-A veces, he sentido lo mismo.

-En el caso de Jack, el que se obsesiona considera a la seguridad y la tranquilidad como elementos esenciales en la vida, donde las posesiones, tienen primacía, sin darse cuenta que también él es un prisionero....

-En tu caso con Rick, la angustia que provoca el miedo a la pérdida es la falta de fe, porque para amar a alguien de verdad hay que tener fe, y para tener fe hay que tener coraje, ser capaz de correr riesgos, estar dispuesto a soportar el dolor y la desilusión como parte de la vida y a comprometerse sin garantías.

-Así es... Es lo que siento cuando estoy con Rick.

-La fe en la vida y en los otros se adquiere cuando uno mismo es digno de fe... Debes recuperar la fe en ti misma, Lisa, sino, no podrás ofrecer amor a nadie, ni siquiera a Rick o Roy.

-Estoy segura que poco a poco lo lograré, doctora.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... Y en cuento al bello durmiente, una vez se recupere debe ser tratado psicológicamente con extrema urgencia.

-Usted cree que despierte?

Van Praatz hizo otra anotación en su libreta.

-Soy una mujer positiva y de avanzada. Sé que él despertará. Cuando lo haga, me gustaría que fuera objeto de estudio y análisis; lo referiré a un colega. Él necesita tratarse profundamente. Lo atenderá mi maestro, el doctor Brian Weiss. Estoy segura que se fascinará con su caso.

-Brian Weiss... No sabía que aún vivía... mi padre solía leer libros escritos por él. Recuerdo uno "Muchas vidas, muchos sabios".

-Así es... El Dr. Weiss está próximo a cumplir 70 años, pero parece que tuviera 60. Se conserva muy bien. Deseo que él trate a Archer incluso con hipnotismo o regresiones si es necesario o posible.

-Regresiones? –Lisa arqueó una ceja- ¡No creo en eso! La reencarnación es insubstancial, eso sería como si alguien viajara a través del tiempo. Esa tecnología no existe aún, no en este universo, aún no...

-El pasado, el presente y el futuro son líneas paralelas de tiempo de dos dimensiones distintas... Pero ese sería un tema para un post doctorado. No nos estamos ciñendo a eso en este momento.

-Si...

-Lisa, el trastorno de identidad disociativa de Jack parece estar causado por la interacción de varios factores; el estrés insoportable, como el haber sufrido abusos físicos o psicológicos durante la niñez, una habilidad para separar los propios recuerdos, percepciones o identidades del conocimiento consciente como capacidad disociativa, el tener una visión unificada del yo y de los otros que puede consolidar sólidamente un desarrollo anormal y una insuficiente protección y atención durante la niñez.

-Jack no tuvo niñez -Lisa recordó- De niño pasó a asesino...

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Será un caso muy interesante para el Dr. Weiss... Pero ahora hablemos de Rick y la relación de ambos. Me dijiste que sientes que él esta saliendo con otra mujer?

-Eso dicen –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Y porqué no haz actuado, Lisa?

-Porque... todo este tiempo he pensado que merezco eso, porque lo que le hice.

-No se trata de que tú haces y él responde, o aquel me hace y yo respondo. Ese es un comportamiento muy típico de los militares... Igual que en la guerra, él enemigo ataca y tú debes reaccionar, o viceversa. Deben olvidar que están en una batalla campal. Ahora solo sincerándose podrán mitigar aquello que los está desuniendo.... Debes hablar con él y contarle lo sucedido. Después las consecuencias podrían ser irreversibles.

Así estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, casi serían las ocho de la noche cuando Lisa salio de allí rumbo a Base Macross. Había decidido que le diría todo a Rick pese a que le había prometido lo contrario a Sangriento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar?

Durante ese día, ciertos chismes hicieron que Lisa se alarmara notablemente. En Terranova se decía entre corrillos que el matrimonio Hunter se tambaleaba y que habían visto a Rick en la Base Macross bastante apegado con la Doctora Lena Rigby... Ella había oído del regreso de aquella molestosa mujer, la misma que le hizo la vida imposible con Karl River, pero le había puesto poca importancia al asunto por andar sumida en su depresión.

.

Cansada de las habladurías y del peso que llevaba adentro decidió hacerle caso a la doctora Van Praatz y se dirigió a Base Macross. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar del carro al llegar al estacionamiento, vio a lo lejos que Lena se subía al carro de Rick. Partían juntos.

Lisa sintió como si mil dagas atravesaran su corazón. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Iba ponerse a llorar cuando caviló en que eso sería una pendejada. Encendió el carro y los siguió a una distancia considerable.

Luego de unos minutos vio que llegaron a un bar nuevo llamado "Moods". Lisa esperó a que entraran y luego ella bajó del carro. Estaba hecha una fiera, pero debía contenerse.

-No puedo creer que luego de tanto tiempo esa zorra maldita haya reaparecido para seguir fastidiándome la vida!

Lisa entró disimuladamente, el local era grande. Por suerte para ella, tanto Rick como Lena estaban sentados en la barra, de espaldas a la puerta. Lisa fue hacia una esquina y se sentó allí sola. Pidió un cuarto de botella de tequila.

_-Rick parece bastante divertido con esa estúpida!_ –pensó ella mientras se tomaba varios shots al hilo –_Con razón ha estado llegando tarde durante las últimas semanas_.

Rick y Lena conversaban ignorantes de que Lisa estaba en el lugar. Aunque eran pocas las personas, ellos parecían sumidos en su mundo. Habían tomado bastante y la verdad es que la estaban pasando bien.

-Jajajaja!...Como te decía, Ricky –Lena lo miró con coquetería- la vida son altas y bajas.

-Sí, ya lo creo- El miró su baso de whiskey con cierta tristeza

-Oh, vamos, hermoso, no pongas esa carita de tristeza- Ella le agarró el rostro por la barbilla e hizo que él la mirara- Al menos me tienes a mí.... Aquí estuve cuando Minmei se hizo la exquisita, ella fue una tonta inmadura... Y aquí estoy ahora que Lisa parece ignorarte también.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Si, es una coincidencia, ¿No?...

-No es coincidencia, es el destino... Brindemos por eso, capitán...

Rick estaba a punto de chocar su whiskey a la copa de vino que sostenía Lena para brindar, cuando ella hizo su trago hacia atrás.

-Ah-ah....No me refería a brindar de esa forma, guapo.

-No?

-No...-Ella acarició la mejilla de él- Me refería a que fuéramos a mi casa, como antes... Mejor dicho, te quiero en mi cama, capitán...nuevamente.

-Lena...

-Me gustas mucho Rick... Siempre me haz gustado... Nunca te he olvidado.

Rick la miró fijamente... Lena se acercó a él y lo besó llena de deseo y pasión.

Para Lisa fue suficiente. Tomó el último shot que le quedaba, acabándose de esa forma el cuarto de botella que había pedido y se levantó de la mesa... Lo más indignante era que Rick parecía disfrutar de aquel beso, el cual empezaba a ponerse caliente. Ella vio cuando la mujer puso sus manos en el cuello de Rick, y el abrazó a Lena por la cintura.

Clap!, clap!, clap! -Lena y Rick escucharon de pronto unos aplausos, pero la ella lo besaba y prensaba tan fuerte que Rick a duras penas pudo girar la cabeza para encontrarse con una fiera.

-BRAVO! –dijo Lisa aplaudiendo aquello- Te felicito, Lena, me parece verte en esa misma posición hace varios años atrás. Eres una golfa bastante profesional ¿Te diviertes con mi marido?

-Lisa! –Rick deseó que la tierra se lo tragara... La cara de Lisa era de temer, nunca la había visto así de furiosa, ni en sus peores momentos frente al tacnet.

-Cállate Rick Hunter! ¡No estoy hablando contigo!... ¡Hablo con esta ramera de los demonios!

-Qué... qué haces tú aquí? –Lena miraba para todos lados viendo si había gente. Sentía vergüenza.

-La pregunta es qué demonios hacías besando a mi esposo?... ¡Zorra!

-Lisa! Lo que... –Rick trataba de hablar pero Lisa no lo dejaba.

-Te dije que te callaras, Rick! –Ella apretaba los puños.

Realmente quería darle un puñetazo a su esposo. Pero hizo otra cosa; agarró él trago de él y se lo tiró en la cara... Rick se escurrió las gotas de whiskey u se limpió con un pañuelo.

-No tienes ningún derecho a criticar a Ricky y menos a tirarle ese trago en la cara!...Eres una mujer que ha descuidado su matrimonio –le sacó en cara Lena- Sufres de complejo de superioridad y solo sirves para mandar a los demás... Todos se fastidian de ti tarde o temprano.

-Qué dijiste, ramera?

-Lo que escuchaste, bruja amargada! ¡No tengo la culpa de que tus hombres siempre terminen en mi cama!

-Lena! ¿Qué dices?...–Rick se horrorizo ante aquello.

Para Lisa eso fue suficiente. Estaba harta de todo, de Jack, de Lena, de Rick, de las RDF, de Sangriento, de Edwards de los psicólogos, en fin... Toda aquella descarga caería sobre Eleonor Rigby en ese momento. Los puñetazos que no recibió Jack los recibiría ella.

Lisa sacó su puño y le dio tan fuerte a Lena en la cara que la mandó de culo al piso. Luego se sentó sobre ella y le propinó un cóctel de cachetadas al rostro. También la agarró por el cabello, estremeciéndola fuertemente y dándole contra el piso... Lena no podía quitársela de encima.

-Aahhhh!! ¡Quítenmela de encima! –gritaba la mujer desesperada.

Rick tomó a Lisa por la cintura y la levantó, no sin antes ver que Lisa lograba darle varias patadas a Lena, quien había quedado tirada en el piso. Otro militar que estaba allí la ayudó a levantarse.

-Quítame las manos de encima Rick! –Lisa se desprendió furiosa de él.

-Lisa, contrólate!

-Contrólate? No me voy a controlar una mierda, Rick! ¡Vi lo que estabas haciendo! Y me imagino que también haz hecho otras cosas con esa mujerzuela!... ¡Precisamente con ella!

-No es lo que piensas, Lisa!

-Haz lo que te de la gana! ¡Quédate con ella si quieres! –Lisa empezó a llorar- ¡No quiero que pongas un pie en la casa!

-Lisa! –él fue tras ella olvidándose por completo de Lena, quien lloraba como una chiquilla.

Dicho esto, Lisa salió casi corriendo del lugar. Subió al carro, puso el seguro y arrancó, dejando a Rick absorto en aquel lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir creyendo que la felicidad no es más que uno de los juegos de la ilusión? Tal vez sea la propia simplicidad del asunto lo que nos conduce a veces a pensar en el error... Sin embargo, conocer el amor de quien amamos es el fuego que alimenta la vida como manifestación suprema que excita inevitablemente el alma sensitiva hasta hacerle derramar lágrimas... Yo lo he hecho por ti". _**

**Diario de Karl Riber---Mars Base Sara---2005**

*****

Lisa llegó hecha escombros a su casa. Lloró sobre el volante por varios minutos. Luego entró a la casa. A oscuras, en silencio. Roy ya dormía, al igual que Mildred...

Iba a entrar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo ¿Entrar para qué? Tan grande, tan vacío sin Rick, quien llevaba varios días durmiendo en el estudio.

Fue hacia allá y entró. Sí, olía a él, a su perfume. La cama como siempre desarreglada. Nada cambia en él –pensó.

Vio en el pupitre una botella de whiskey y un vaso. Al parecer Rick le había estado tomando esos días. Ella sintió de pronto la necesidad de tomar algo fuerte, pero no Whiskey. Recordó que en uno de los estantes de arriba había guardado unas botellas de Ron para navidad del año pasado. Con cuidado se subió a una pequeña silla y abrió la puertecilla del escaparate.

Se extrañó que junto a las botellas estuviera también una pequeña caja. Bajó la caja y vio en su interior. Eran los cuadros con las fotos de Karl Riber que ella solía tener mientras vivía sola. Ella sonrió. Se olvidó por completo del ron y empezó a recordar a quien fuera su primer amor.

Le parecía que aquello había sido el siglo pasado. Riber y ella en Australia, Riber y ella bajo un árbol de manzanas y así sucesivamente. Lisa había olvidado que aquello estaba allí. Nunca, jamás botaría esos preciosos recuerdos que siempre viajarían en su memoria y en su corazón.

Tomó el cuadro más grande y limpió el vidrio.

_**"Lisa:**_

_**Te extraño y te amo.... **_

_**Karl"**_

Eso decía en aquella foto donde ambos salían abrazados, él se lo había escrito cuando pensó en un momento dado que su relación se había ido a pique por las metidas de pata de los dos.

En aquella ocasión también ambos habían cometido tantos errores. Que ironía que Jack y Lena Rigby se vieran envueltos nuevamente en situaciones similares.

-¿Acaso es un karma el que me persigue, Karl? –le peguntó a la imagen insonora de su antiguo prometido.

Lisa apretó aquella foto contra su pecho. Lo hizo por muchos motivos. ¿Si Karl hubiera muerto todo eso estaría ocurriendo?... De seguro no, pero ya nada podía hacer. Su vida era diferente ahora... Y mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que realmente amaba a Rick Hunter, desde lo más profundo de su corazón; nada se comparaba con lo que sentía por Rick.

-Qué se supone que haces, Lisa? –Ella, sentada en una gran silla reclinable de espaldas a la puerta y con vista a la ventana escuchó aquella voz al fondo del estudio y se sobresaltó.

Rick había entrado silenciosamente. Le valía un coño si ella le había dicho que no lo quería ver. Ella era su mujer y esa era su casa. Iba a entrar cuantas veces le diera la gana...

El fue hacia la mesa, tomó el vaso y se sirvió el whiskey, lo tomó de un solo sorbo. Luego se sirvió más.

-Qué quieres, Hunter?

-Pues, que hablemos, "Hunter" –Le recordó él a su esposa

-Te dije que no te quería ver aquí! Estabas muy divertido ¿no?

-Eres mi mujer y ésta también es mi casa! --respondió él-... Por otro lado, no sabía que tus puños eran tan pesados.... Estás alterada, pero debemos hablar.

-Para qué quieres que hablemos, Rick?... ¿Ya llevaste a tu golfa a su casa?

-Cómo que para qué? –el frunció el ceño- Tú y yo debemos hablar, Lisa... Además, no sé que diablos hizo Lena porque salí tras de ti como un idiota tan solo para saber que sigues sin querer hablar conmigo.... ¡Y por último, ella no es mi golfa! Todo tiene una explicación.

-Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que los chismes de ambas bases son ciertos? ¿Qué te tiras a esa ramera?

-No es lo que estás pensando!... Pero pensé que ya ni siquiera te importaba lo que yo hacía o deshacía. Últimamente te valgo tres pepinos.

-Ah, y por eso te tiras a los brazos de aquella mujerzuela calculadora? Todo Macross lo sabe, Rick... Si así intentabas llamar mi atención, lo lograste... Gracias por humillarme.

-Siempre das todo por hecho! ¡Ese ha sido tu maldito eterno problema!...

-Mi problema?... ¡Ese es el menor de mis problemas, Rick!

-Entonces dime qué es lo que sucede, Lisa?

-Qué cosa?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero! –él dejó el trago en la mesa.

Rick se acercó a ella. La vio allí sentada con algo en sus manos. Él fue hacia Lisa y le quitó aparatosamente lo que agarraba. Dándose cuenta que se trataba de un cuadro de Karl Riber... Aquello lo enfureció.

-Oye, qué te sucede? –Le gritó ella.

-Que qué me sucede, Lisa? -Él miró el cuadro con rabia, y con tristeza.

Rick trataba de comprender ¿Ella aún amaba Karl Riber?... ¡Claro, eso debía ser!... Lisa aún amaba a Riber y se había dado cuenta luego de tanto tiempo. Por ese ella estaba cada vez más distante.

-Rick?

-Esto es lo que me sucede! –Rick arrojó el cuadro de Riber con tanta fuerza y rabia contra la pared que se el vidrio saltó dejando mil pedazos regados por el piso.

-Dios! –Lisa llevó las manos a su rostro-... ¡Rick! ... ¡Porqué hiciste eso!

-Estoy harto, Lisa! –Él la tomó por los brazos y la apretó- ¡Si ya no me amas, si aún amas a ese maldito difunto, dímelo de una vez!...

-Suéltame!

-¡Por eso es que ya no quieres nada conmigo!... ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy harto de su maldito recuerdo! ¿Acaso crees que es mejor que yo, Lisa? ¿Acaso crees que él te amó más de lo que yo te amo?

-Rick! ¡Basta! ¡Riber no tiene nada que ver!...-Ella estaba dispuesta a decirle absolutamente todo. Era ella quien estaba harta de tanta acumulación de situaciones.

-Ni siquiera quieres que te toque! ¡Llevamos casi dos meses sin hacer el amor! ¡No hablas conmigo! ¡Todo el tiempo lloras! ¿Crees que no lo sé?... –El la seguía aferrando por los brazos.

-Me estás lastimando, Rick! –ella nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

-Yo te amo y tu pretendes tirarlo todo por la borda!... ¡Y todo por un maldito tipo que te dejó sola para largarse a Marte a perseguir ideales estúpidos en vez de enfrentarse cara a cara con la guerra como lo hicimos los demás! ¡Fue un bastardo cobarde!

-Rick! ¡No se trata de Karl!... –Ella cambió el tono de su voz-... ¡Se trata de Jack!

Cuando pensó que la situación no podía ponerse peor, Rick sintió que apenas era el comienzo de algo que definitivamente no le gustaría escuchar.

-Jack? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Jack contigo, Lisa?

Lisa sintió que las piernas le flaquearon. Necesitó sentarse en una de las sillas. Ella pensó que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Jack... –dijo ella como un susurro.

-Qué pasa con Jack, Lisa?

-Oh, Rick! –ella empezó a llorar.

Rick sintió mariposas en su estómago.

-Lisa!

Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a él. El la tomó por los brazos y la sacudía tratando de que Lisa le hablara. Ella solo lloraba mirando hacia el frente. Parecía sumida en un trance.

-Lisa! ¡Háblame! –Él le gritó – ¿Qué pasa con Jack? ¡Dime, Lisa!

Lisa seguía sumergida en el letargo, el mutismo y las lágrimas.

-Hace.... hace casi diez años atrás... Jack y yo...

Rick consideraba la posibilidad de no querer adivinar lo que seguía...

-Jack Archer y yo... tuvimos una relación.

-QUÉ!!!!

Ni siquiera cuando vio por primera vez los millones de naves de la flota de Dolza rodear al SDF-1 había sentido tanto impacto como con aquella noticia.

El se situó frente a ella quien permanecía sentada. La tomó por los brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie, frente a él.

-Qué....Qué me estás diciendo, Lisa?

-Lo que oíste... Jack y yo fuimos pareja años atrás...

Hubiera preferido que un tsunami lo arrollara antes que haber escuchado aquella revelación

-Entonces...tú eres la Elizabeth que él vino a buscar?... La Elizabeth de su tatuaje.

Ella miró hacia el piso.

-Sí...

Rick sintió que la fuerza de gravedad lo empujaba horrorosamente al centro de la tierra. Quizás morir calcinado por la lava en las entrañas de un volcán en erupción era algo idiota para él en comparación con lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Jack y Lisa_... Sencillamente no lo podía creer. Ella, Lisa, su Lisa, con Jack... Con la persona a quien pensó sería casi como otro Roy fokker para él.... Así empezó a recordar todo lo que Jack le dijo sobre "su" Elizabeth.

**Flashback de Rick recordando palabras de Jack**

_-Rick, yo la amo. En verdad no solo voy por el escuadrón y las RDF, también voy a buscarla._

_-Esa noche del tatuaje fue sublime... Sencillamente hicimos el amor toda la noche._

_-No quiero a otra, Rick! ¡La quiero a ella!_

_-Oye, en serio me ayudarás a encontrarla?_

_-Éramos jóvenes, huimos como dos locos enamorados, jajajaja!_

_-Si tengo que dar mi vida por ella, lo haré sin pensarlo!_

_-Un día nos casamos, pero solo duró dos días...Nos amábamos, pero su padre nos separó. _

_-No me importa si está casada! Yo sería capaz de raptarla y llevármela lejos, sabes, jajaja! ¿Acaso no lo harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?_

**Fin de Flashback**

**.**

-Dios!! No puede ser! –Rick tomó asiento por unos segundos llevándose sus manos a la cabeza y pasándolas por su cabello rebelde.

Todo era confuso para él... Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Tantas veces que Jack y él hablaron ¿Pero cómo diablos nunca se dio cuenta? Para acabar de joder había recordado que ellos habían sido marido y mujer. Tan solo de imaginar a Lisa en los brazos de Jack... No, no lo podía ni siquiera concebir! La rabia se lo carcomía por dentro. Simplemente su cerebro no asimilaba tal cosa...

Tratando de contener su cúmulo de emociones fue hacia Lisa, la tomó por los brazos. Frente a él le habló duramente.

-Porqué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Qué diablos estabas esperando para hacerlo?

Ella no contestaba, solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nunca pensé que regresaría.

-Lisa, fuiste su mujer! –él le dijo apretando los dientes.

-Sí... Lo fui.

Rick no sabía si estallar, tirar todo lo que estaba allí patas para arriba o simplemente salir al patio a gritar.

-Maldición! –él se volteó y producto de la rabia, de un solo envión tiró al piso todo lo que estaba en la mesa de aquel estudio. Libros, plumas, lápices, teléfono, la botella de whiskey, etc... Todo quedó sobre la alfombra en completo desorden.

Lisa solo quedaba allí estática, muda, sin hacer nada, con la mirada perdida en un punto de aquella estancia.

Rick igual hizo con algunas sillas y otros artefactos que quedaron pagando el precio de aquella noticia. Estaba hecho un energúmeno.

Durante largo tiempo Lisa permaneció callada y lo escuchó maldecir y decir cuanto improperio salía de la aboca de su esposo. Fue una descarga bastante dura y traumática. Ella sentía que lo merecía por haber callado.

-... Y lo que más me molesta, Lisa, es que nunca, nunca me dijiste nada de él! ¡Ni siquiera que existía en tu vida! ¿Por qué?

-Porque sencillamente era muy joven cuando mi padre me obligó a borrarlo de mi existencia. Para él fue una deshonra que yo me hubiera casado con Jack. La hija de un almirante y el hijastro del peor mercenario... Más cuando mi padre me dijo después que había sido Enzra Spitz quien ordenó poner la bomba para asesinar a mi padre en Suiza... y quien terminó muriendo fue mi madre.

Lisa sufría al recordar aquello... Le contó cómo conoció a Jack, su amistad, la creciente relación en el instante en que Lena y Jack entraron su vida, alterando la de de Riber y ella, la etapa de la boda y como su padre los había separado. Cómo estuvo años sin verlo hasta ese día en que él se apareció en Terranova.

-... Y allí él supo que yo era tu esposa, Rick –lisa le indicó- Él también ignoraba todo.

-Claro, ahora entiendo porqué cuando fui a su casa aquel día él me trató de esa forma –Rick recordó- Imagino que debía detestarme. Soy el obstáculo en su camino ¿No?. Imagino que también por esa misma rabia me dijo que aún no te había encontrado. Debe ser que ni siquiera soportaba hablar conmigo.

Rick pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de secar su sudor. Estaba sencillamente abrumado con aquello. Caminaba de un lado al otro del estudio cavilando en lo que acababa de oír. Simplemente no era fácil para él...

-Rick...

-Por ahora no quiero saber nada más, Lisa. Me siento hastiado de muchas cosas. No fuiste sincera conmigo y además...

-Además qué?

-Sencillamente me cuesta saber que él ha sido parte de tu vida. ¡Que estuviste entre sus brazos, que te hizo el amor!... ¡Eso me molesta, me incomoda, me es insoportable!

-Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Acaso yo tengo que aceptar que tuviste un pasado con Jessica Fisher y otras mujeres en California? ¿Tengo que aceptar que en Ciudad Monumental te acostaste con Eleonor Rigby con la excusa del despecho de Minmei? ¿Yo sí tengo que tolerar que te dejes seducir nuevamente por esa idiota?

-No estamos hablando de mí, Lisa!

-Se trata de los dos, Rick!...-ella gritò-...¿Yo si tengo que aceptar que Minmei fue tu mujer durante el mes que vivieron juntos? ¿Acaso Jonathan tiene más criterio que tú?

-Pues no soy Jonathan!... ¡Además, eso es distinto!

-Y porqué es distinto? ¿Por qué eres hombre y yo mujer? ¡Yo sí debo aceptar tu pasado pero tú no aceptas el mío!

-No sigas con eso de los géneros! ¡Me refiero a que fuiste su esposa y nunca me dijiste nada!

-Un simple papel! Además, no mientas, Rick! –Ella lo encaró- Lo que te molesta es que estuve con otro.

-Pues sí! ¡Sí me molesta! –él gritó-... Lo amaste ¿No?

Lisa miró hacia otro lado. Rick fue hacia ella.

-Con razón estabas preocupada y llorando como una magdalena en el hospital. Ahora entiendo todo... No se trataba de Riber, sino de Jack.... Por eso es que ya no quieres nada conmigo.

-Rick, te juro que no es eso!

-Dime, Lisa, ¿Qué sientes por Jack?

-Te amo a ti, Rick. Eso es lo que importa.

-Pero qué diablos sientes por él, Lisa? –él la agarró fuerte por los brazos y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Ya te dije que te amo a ti! ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

En ese instante él se sintió defraudado.

-Sí sientes algo por él... -dijo Rick apretando los dientes con Rabia y tristeza-... Algo muy profundo.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

-No es necesario que las digas, Lisa; veo todo muy claro en la duda que oculta tu respuesta.

Rick la soltó. Dio unos pasos y salió de la habitación. Lisa lo siguió.

-Rick, qué vas a hacer?

Rick tomó las llaves de su carro, abrió la puerta y fue al garaje. No le contestó.

-Rick!

-Lisa, necesito aire... ¡Necesito estar solo!... Necesito pensar, meditar, poner mis ideas en orden...

-Rick, no he terminado, debo contarte algo más!... algo que sucedió el...

-...No quiero saber más nada, Lisa! Estoy molesto, agobiado, harto, cansado y abrumado de este asunto!... Necesito también reflexionar sobre nuestra relación... –Él la miró con el ceño fruncido-... Necesito por ahora estar lejos de ti.

-Rick!

Aquellas palabras fueron como mil cuchillos filosos en el corazón de Lisa. Ella lo vio entrar al carro, arrancar y perderse en el horizonte sin saber siquiera hacia donde se dirigía.

Levantó su rostro, miró hacia el cielo, no había estrellas...

Ella entró a la casa prácticamente convertida en un zombie. No recibía ni trasmitía nada más allá que una tristeza incomparable. Estaba derrotada. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Mildred, quien puesta de un camisón y en pantuflas se apresuraba a ponerle llave a la puerta. Lisa fue a su cuarto y se tendió se sentó en el borde. Mildred entró tras ella. Sentía que ella la necesitaba en ese momento.

-Señora Lisa...

-Mildred... Me muero del dolor... Rick se fue...

-Lo siento tanto... –Mildred se sentó junto a ella. Lisa coloco su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

-No puedo ser feliz sin él, no puedo ir al espacio sin él.... No puedo vivir sin él... –Lisa empezó a llorar amargamente...

Mildred también lloró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**"_Mi vida ha consistido en desafiar la autoridad, eso me enseñaron de pequeño. La vida en sí es ruido entre dos silencios abismales. Silencio antes de nacer, silencio después de la muerte... Aprendí pronto que al emigrar se pierden las muletas que han servido de sostén hasta entonces, hay que comenzar desde cero, porque el pasado se borra de un plumazo y a nadie le importa de dónde uno viene o qué ha hecho antes. Mi soledad es el imperio de mi conciencia... Y si jamás he podido ser feliz, es porque nunca lo merecí"._**

**Diario del Supremo General Jack Archer----Tiresia, 2034**

.

**"_¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre o aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?... No se sabe lo que es el consuelo del corazón sino cuando nos quedamos solos. La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es dormir y despertar a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. Estuvo conmigo y trato de hacerme feliz, pero su mente y su espíritu jamás me pertenecieron". _**

**Helena Chase-Archer----SDF-3, Viaje a Tirol**

**.**

Iban a ser las once de la noche. Helena miró al reloj. Sentada en la silla al lado de la cama de Jack. Ella tomaba su mano y pasaba sus uñas por la palma de la mano de él tratando de buscar un reflejo.... Nada.... Era como un muerto.

Casi dos meses desde su accidente y seguía en coma. Echó hacia atrás algunos mechones del negro y rebelde cabello del ex mercenario. Recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos cuando fueron pareja. Caminando por Base-6, el viento desordenaba su cabello. Ella entonces pasaba sus dedos a través de su cabeza y colocaba detrás de la oreja aquel travieso mechón de Jack que caía sobre sus ojos ámbares.

Decidió olvidar eso. Prefirió tomar un libro de "_Cuentos del Imperio Romano y Macedonio_", el favorito de Jack y relatarle alguna de las historias allí escritas. Sentía que quizás a lo lejos al menos podía escucharla.

-Jack –le dijo ella- Sé que esta historia te gustará...

**-Los tres últimos deseos de Alejandro Magno... **Encontrándose al borde de la muerte, Alejandro convocó a sus generales y les comunicó sus tres últimos deseos... Que su ataúd fuese llevado en hombros y transportado por los mejores médicos de la época... Que los tesoros que había conquistado, plata, oro, piedras preciosas fueran esparcidos por el camino hasta su tumba... Y Que sus manos quedaran balanceándose en el aire, fuera del ataúd, y a la vista de todos.

-Uno de sus generales, asombrado por tan insólitos deseos, le preguntó a Alejandro cuáles eran sus razones. Alejandro le explicó...Quiero que los más eminentes médicos carguen mi ataúd para así mostrar que ellos no tienen, ante la muerte, el poder de curar...Quiero que el suelo sea cubierto por mis tesoros para que todos puedan ver que los bienes materiales aquí conquistados, aquí permanecen....Quiero que mis manos se balanceen al viento, para que las personas puedan ver que vinimos con las manos vacías, y con las manos vacías partimos, cuando se nos termina el más valioso tesoro que es el tiempo.

-Moraleja... El tiempo, es el tesoro más valioso que tenemos porque es limitado. Podemos producir más dinero, pero no más tiempo. Cuando le dedicamos tiempo a una persona, le estamos entregando una porción de nuestra vida que nunca podremos recuperar, nuestro tiempo es nuestra vida. El mejor regalo que le puedes dar a alguien es tu tiempo y siempre se le regala a la familia, a un buen amigo, o a alguien que amamos...

-Hermosa historia, ¿verdad Jack? –le preguntó Helena tomando su mano.

Estuvo así por unos segundos, contemplando como aquel hombre seguía en su estado inconsciente. Secó un poco sus lágrimas. Era hora de retirarse. Al levantarse miró hacia fuera y a través del ventanal de cuidados intensivos pudo ver un hombre de pie, con un semblante sumamente serio. Con sus profundos ojos azules miraba a Jack, directamente, como buscando una respuesta que no tenía... Helena sonrió sin recibir la misma reacción. Le pareció extraño. Luego salió.

-Rick, no te esperaba por aquí a estas horas.

-Salí de casa. Estuve dando un par de vueltas por Macross y decidí venir ¿Cómo está?

-No tiene mejoría. Sigue igual. Los doctores dicen que solo nos queda esperar. El podría despertar en cualquier momento, como podría no hacerlo nunca –Ella dijo acongojada.

-Si...

-Bueno, me voy, capitán. Jack queda en tus manos –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose del área.

A lo lejos, algunos de los chicos del escuadrón Lobo dormían en los sillones de la sala. Dos guardias de la RDF custodiaban la entrada al cuarto de Jack. Al ver a Rick, se cuadraron e hicieron el respectivo saludo el cual Rick devolvió.

-Capitán! –dijo uno de ellos.

-Descanse –el miró a ambos- Dígame, ¿qué debo hacer para entrar?

-Solo firmar en esta lista. Los implementos ya no son necesarios, a menos que esté resfriado, señor.

Rick firmó la lista, colocó alcohol en sus manos y luego se acercó a Jack... Allí estaba, frente a él... Dormido, inmóvil, indefenso... Pudo ver aquel tatuaje "Elizabeth Forever". Sintió tantas emociones encontradas.

-¿Qué siento en este momento, Jack?... No lo sé.

.

En el punto neutro, lugar desconocido del tiempo y el espacio. Jack, solo, sin sus otras personalidades... Ahora sentado sobre la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte sobre el mar escucha aquella canción. Reconocía aquellos acordes... Antes le pareció escuchar a Helena... Roy también le había hablado diciéndole que era un cobarde que no debería estar allí, que debía regresar.

Ahora era quizás Sara Nome- Pensó el ex mercenario- su voz... su canción...

_-Aimo aimo neederu ruushe, noina miria enderu purotea...fotomi...koko wa attakana umi da yo... ruurei Qureia...sora wo mau Hilari wa namida...ruurei Qureia....omae wa yasashi midori no ko...aimo aimo neederu ruushe ...nina miria enderu... porotea... fotomi....koko wa attakana umi da yo...koko wa attakana umi da yo...mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai...oide attakana sora da.... yo..._

De pronto, otra voz pudo escuchar. Una voz que le inquietaba... y lo exaltaba sobre manera.

-Así que eso era, Jack...

Jack se levantó. Miró por todos lados, solo arena, mar, horizonte, trombas marinas, y el cielo sin estrellas.

-Tu Elizabeth... es mi Lisa...

-Rick? –frunció el ceño. Solo rabia e ira le venía a la mente al recordarlo.

Jack corrió agitado por aquel lugar tratando de encontrar algo. No sabía exactamente qué era hasta que a la distancia pudo ver a alguien de espaldas. Era una mujer... ¿Era Lisa?.

Ella estaba allí de pie mirando hacia el mar, su largo cabello castaño oscuro agitado por el viento. Se asomaba una tempestad.

-Lisa! –él corrió hacia ella, quien permanecía de espaldas. Él tocó sus hombros.

-Sabía que me encontrarías... Sabía que estarías conmigo.

-No soy Lisa, Jack –La mujer se volteó.

No era Lisa, pero era muy parecida a ella...Era hermosa. Sus ojos profundamente azul-verdosos como el mar que los rodeaba. Su rostro parecía triste. Le era tan familiar que él se asustó.

-Me recuerdas, Jack?

-No! ¿Quién eres?

Ella tocó su cabeza y él sintió un gran alivio en todo su ser. Como si una chispa de vida entrara en él nuevamente. Luego tocó su rostro y el cerró los ojos. Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente como un todo.

-Ahora, debo irme...

-No, espera!

-Adiós, Jack... Quizás algún día me encuentres tú a mí.

Ella fue hacia el mar, levitó en el aire y luego se esfumó, desapareciendo finalmente en el firmamento.

-NO! –él trató de agarrarla pero fue infructuoso.

Sentía como si el tiempo y el espacio se conjugaban en su alma haciéndole sentir un profundo dolor. Algo indescriptible para él.

-Jack ella me ama... y yo a ella –la voz de Rick decía- Es demasiado tarde para ti.

Él veía a lo lejos, en el cielo, el rostro de Rick Hunter. Sus ojos azules mirándolo fijo, con seriedad.

Sintió una especie de furia súbita que llenó su ser.

-No!.... No! –Jack corrió con toda sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto hacia una luz brillante que aparecía sobre él. Furioso, trató de agarrar aquel rostro de Rick.

.

-Es tarde para ti, Jack –Le decía Rick, de pie, junto a él en aquel cuarto, con los brazos cruzados observando al hombre que hasta hacía algún tiempo consideraba casi como su hermano. Ahora todo era diferente. Ni siquiera sabía que diablos sentía.

De pronto, algunos aparatos empezaron a emitir sonidos. Sobre todo aquellos de los latidos cardiacos y las ondas cerebrales.

No sabía qué diablos pasaba. Notó que el pecho de Jack se sacudía, su respiración era agitada. En un momento dado le pareció ver que una de sus manos se movía un poco. Igual le parecía notar que la expresión del rostro de Jack cambiaba.

Rick se tensó... Se dirigió entonces a los guardias.

-Llamen a los doctores, rápido!

-Sí señor!

Él regresó al lado del ex mercenario, colocó sus manos en el barandal de la cama y se inclinó un poco hacia él, acercándose solo un poco para lograr ver bien su rostro.

En ese momento vio como Jack en menos de un segundo dio un gran suspiro entreabriendo sus labios y abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo, respirando agitado. Como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

Rick, atónito, vio entonces aquellos ojos ámbares clavarse en los de él... Jack alzó su brazo violentamente, dejando atrás algunos cables y canalizaciones y agarró a Rick por el cuello, con tanta fuerza que le parecía irreal. Como si quisiera matarlo.

Rick entonces agarró el brazo de Jack con el mismo ímpetu y trató de quitarlo de su cuello. Le estaba faltando la respiración.

Azul y ámbar se encontraron nuevamente.

El ex mercenario lo miraba con odio, sus ojos brillaban como el infierno mismo.... y Rick de pronto sintió que el Rick Hunter dentro de él, salido de su subconsciente, escondido dentro de su ser detestaba a Jack... Era mutuo, era recíproco.

Se odiaban como nunca habían odiado a nadie en su vida.

X............**...**

.........X.........**...**

.....................X...........**...**

...................................X........**...**

* * *

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo...**

1) –Capitán Archer... –el detective Owens se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del ex mercenario- Mi compañera y yo estamos perdiendo la paciencia con usted. Díganos de una vez por todas ¿quién le hizo el primer disparo?

-No lo recuerdo –Jack hacía un origami con una hoja de papel que había tomado de la libreta de apuntes de los doctores.

-Díganos lo que sabe, capitán –agregó Price- O usted tendrá problemas.

-Oiga, señora, no tengo la culpa de que sea vea muy mal físicamente!... ¿Por que mejor no se preocupa por conseguirse un marido que le quite la sequedad interna?

-Lo que me dice no causa efecto en mí, capitán, así que hable!

-Les repito, estaba demasiado borracho, creo que fui yo mismo –él sonrió-... A veces las cosas se me escapan de las manos.

-No nos tome por idiotas! –Owens le gritó.

-Y ustedes no me fastidien! ¡Ya se los dije!

-No le creo una sola palabra, capitán!

-¿Acaso se los debo decir en jeringonza o en cantonés? ¡Yo mismo me disparé por error!

-Miente! –gritó el detective- ¡Usted trata de encubrir a alguien y estoy casi seguro que es a una mujer!

-Mire, pendejo...o me deja en paz, o le juro que será usted el que quede en coma luego de romperle la cara.

.

2) -Hola Jack, veo que despertaste –A las dos horas que los detectives se fueran, T.R. Edwards aparecía en aquel cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jack poco a poco iba recordando... Claro, ese rostro... ahora lo veía todo claro...

-Maldito hijo de perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

-Vamos a negociar, Jack.

-No tengo nada que negociar contigo! ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel junto a tus dos payasos!

-Bueno, quizás en la cárcel tenga suerte y me toque la misma celda que a Lisa.

Jack se tensó.

-De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Archer, me se toda la historia –Edwards rió y se acercó a él-... Sé que ella te hizo el primer disparo. Aquel por el cual casi te desangras... Es decir, el disparo que casi te envía al infierno te lo hizo tu adorado tormento, Lisa Hayes, jajajaja!

Olvidándose de la solución intravenosa, Jack se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó hacia Edwards, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción temeraria.

-Tú no vas a decir nada, mal nacido... –Jack sobre él- ...Si se te ocurre involucrar a Lisa en algo te juro que te buscaré, te hallaré, te torturaré y luego te mataré como al perro que eres... Sabes de lo que soy capaz, T.R., así que mantendrás tu maldita boca cerrada.

-Entonces tú también la mantendrás cerrada –Edwards le respondió-... O Lisa sabrá las bondades de la cárcel de Macross.

.

3) Después de casi dos meses alejados, habían hecho el amor sin inhibiciones, como si no lo hubieran hecho en muchísimo tiempo... Ella quizás pudo por fin superar aquel incidente que casi la confina a un mundo de hielo, igual o peor al que estuvo años atrás.

Aún agitados y sudorosos... Rick calló sobre sus pechos. Fue un momento sublime y glorioso... Un instante mágico, casi perfecto... hasta que el sonido llegó.

-Qué sentiste cuando supiste que "EL" despertó?

Lisa se tensó. Frunció el ceño... ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-A qué te refieres, Rick?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... a "EL"... ¿Qué sientes por "EL", Lisa?

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... No después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Ella le había demostrado con hechos profundamente íntimos lo mucho que lo amaba y él le salía con eso...

-Te amo a ti, Rick! ¿Hasta cuando debo repetirlo?

-Pero qué diablos sientes por El?

-No lo sé!... ¡Maldición!... !Solo sé que es a ti a quien amo!

.

4) – El problema del matrimonio es que se acaba todas las noches después de hacer el amor, y hay que volver a reconstruirlo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno, Lisa –dijo la doctora Van Praatz a su paciente.

-Lo que más me molestó de Rick fue que me preguntara si Jack era "mejor" que él.

-Me imagino que se refería al sexo... –La doctora anotó en su libreta-... Es normal. Apenas está superando la noticia. La mayoría de los hombres suelen preguntarlo en estos casos para hacer que sus parejas se enfaden. Así canalizan su indignación o malestar.

-Y vaya que lo logró! ¡A veces su bocota floja me recuerda tanto al Rick inmaduro que veía por el tacnet años atrás!

-Le dijiste lo que Jack te hizo?

Lisa bajó la cabeza

-No... Aún no.

-Por qué?

-No quiere saber nada más del tema. Fue la condición que me impuso... Tan solo mencionar el nombre de Jack lo pone furioso, agresivo, de muy mal humor.... Temo que haga una locura...

.

5) Si las terapias de rehabilitación físicas eran tediosas, las terapias psicológicas que Lisa lo había obligado a tomar con el Dr. Brian Weiss eran peores...

-Mire, doctor Wyatt...

-...Es doctor Weiss, capitán Archer -le interrumpió.

-O.K., doctor Weiss, o como sea... –él refunfuñó- Si vengo es porque Lisa me obligó a hacerlo. Pero no creo en nada ni en nadie, solo en la vida y la muerte. ¡No estoy loco, así que no necesito de usted ni de su basura psicológica!...

-No atiendo solo a locos. También a lunáticos, esquizofrénicos, autistas, paranoicos, gente con delirio de persecución, con trastornos bipolares y de doble personalidad... Esos son los casos más comunes. Existen otros peores.

-Acaso cree que soy un psicópata? –Jack le miró con seriedad.

-Jajajaja! No he dicho eso. Eso pregúnteselo y respóndalo usted mismo.

-No intente tratarme como a un pendejo!... No creo en sus hipnotismos ni en sus famosas regresiones. ¡Son puras patrañas! Esa es su forma de hacer dinero.

El Dr. Weiss sonrió con menos estruendo. Luego anotó en su libreta.

-Supe que hace tres días intentó suicidarse poniéndose una pistola en la cabeza, capitán Archer –le dijo el doctor atento a su reacción-... ¿Por qué?.

Jack cambió totalmente su ánimo. Bajó la cabeza y luego miró hacia una pared cercana.

-No es su problema!

-Exactamente... Es el suyo... y a Lisa le importa.

El piloto miró al doctor Weiss. Luego suspiró mientras veía hacia el techo.

-Lo hice porque Lisa me desprecia, con justa razón... Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella...–respondió el ex mercenario.

-No me refería a las causas, capitán... Me refería a por qué escogió una pistola, y por qué su disparo iba a ser en la sien.

Jack lo miró extrañado. ¿Acaso ese viejo estaba más demente que él?.

.

6) –Doctor Lang, si Archer aún no está apto para ser el líder del escuadrón Lobo, sencillamente será reemplazado –Rick lo miró con algún tipo de particularidad.

-Pero cómo? –Lang se sobresaltó ante esa idea que consideraba descabellada. Sentía que razones personales se ceñían entre ambos capitanes.

-Hay varios pilotos de ese escuadrón que cumplen con los requisitos. ¡No me voy a detener por él!

-Ya lo consultó con el Almirante Global?

-No tengo nada que consultar con él! –Rick puntualizó- Soy el comandante de las REF y yo decido quien va y quien no va a la misión Espacial.

-Y habló usted al respecto con la capitana Hunter?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Tampoco tengo nada que consultarle a mi esposa! ¡Esa decisión la tomo yo!... -Rick lo miró fijamente-...En vez de eso, doctor Lang, preferiría saber qué ha pasado con el proyecto Mospeda. ¿Por qué diablos está estancado?

-Bueno, Rick... Mi piloto de prueba principal es precisamente el capitán Archer; debo esperar su recuperación física.

-Pero qué diablos? –Rick dio un manotazo a la mesa- ¿Acaso no hay más pilotos que Jack Archer en estas fuerzas?

-El otro piloto sería Jonathan, pero aún no regresa de Suramérica.

-Doctor Lang, ejecute ese proyecto de inmediato!... Avísele a Penn, a Vincent y a Zand... ¡Yo mismo seré el piloto de prueba del proyecto de los Ciclones!

.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **"AVE CÉSAR... ARDE TROYA"**

................**...**

....................**...**

.........................**...**

..............................**...**

......................................**...**

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas,

Capítulo dedicado a todos los seguidores de La Saga, especialmente a mi amiga Mihll, y a Moniguz.... A Sary espero verla ya recuperada escribiendo otra de sus entregas...

Nos sentimos contentos por la acogida del fic. Opiniones a favor o en contra son recibidas... Los comentarios en la sección de review son exclusivos de quienes los escriben y no reflejan la opinión de los autores.

Si alguien considera que nuestro trabajo está bien logrado o mal logrado, es algo subjetivo de cada quién... Nadie es perfecto... Hasta grandes escritores tienen sus detractores.

A los que gustan de nuestro fics les damos una buena noticia: Seguiremos con nuestro estilo de escribir. Es opcional de cada quien seguirnos o no. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Nos gustan los riesgos.

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes tanto en Fanfiction como en yahoo, MSG, o en Facebook, tanto al grupo como a mi cuenta personal.

RECUERDEN QUE THE SENTINELS OPERACION FLASHBACK SE ACTUALIZARA CUANDO TERMINE LA SAGA, YA QUE SON HISTORIAS CON RELACION.

A los del grupo de Facebook les anuncio que subiré más capítulos de las cómics The Sentinels basadas en las novelas Mckinney. Allí podrán ver más sobre la relación de la pareja de los Hunter. Algún pedido especial, solo accedan a mi cuenta. Es gratis, jajaja!

Arrivederchi!!!

*

*

*

* * *


	32. Ave César, Arde Troya

* * *

Dedico este capítulo al **Movimiento Mundial 350**. Este movimiento exige conciencia en los seres humanos para bajar los niveles de emisiones de dióxido de carbono de la Atmósfera y así evitar consecuencias nefastas para la vida. La meta es bajar de 390 a 350 partes por millón de concentración de CO2 en la atmósfera, el mayor causante del calentamiento global.

* * *

***Advertencia: Escenas con descripciones de alto contenido sexual y palabras de grueso calibre. Lectura para gente de mente abierta y con criterio formado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

"_**AVE CÉSAR... ARDE TROYA"**_

por Cindy-J

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

*

- "Hijo de puta!" -dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia la pared. Esas eran las palabras que recordaba.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el agitado despertar de Jack Archer en el Hospital de Macross.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, el comandante de las Robotech Defense Force, Rick Hunter, no lograba sacar de su mente aquella frase que el ex-mercenario le dijera mientras se desprendiera de la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre su cuello. Ni tampoco el odio que destilaba su mirada.

No había ido al hospital. Ni siquiera había llamado a Helena Chase o a Jean Grant para saber qué había pasado con él...y lo que era peor, tomando el retrato del día de su boda y mirándolo con nostalgia, cavilaba en que hacía ya dos semanas que no sabía nada de Lisa. Tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Se sentía herido. Aquellas semanas se había quedado en el doyo Hisamori de los Dyson. Su lugar de prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su amigo Ryu donde usualmente buscaba también paz mental. Un Lugar bastante grande con al menos seis habitaciones, además quedaba casi a las afueras de Ciudad Monumento; de haberse ido a cualquier hotel hubiera despertado la suspicacia de las personas, e incluso la prensa.

Rick Hunter ya no era aquel piloto despreocupado que pasaba desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo en las épocas del novato escuadrón Vermillion, o aquel jovenzuelo lleno de anhelos que corría tras los encantos de la bella Señorita Macross, o que discutía con su hermosa y exigente operadora de vuelo; ahora era quien comandaba las tácticas de la milicia espacial, un héroe de guerra, un futuro vicealmirante, el esposo de quien sería la almirante de la flota, en fin, una figura pública que aparecía incluso en cápsulas de televisión, banners publicitarios, y hasta en cajeta de cereales alentando a los jóvenes a enlistarse en las futuras REF. Niños y jóvenes querían ser como él.

Silencioso y sentado en su pupitre, el líder Skull recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche, luego de dejar el hospital y presenciar el regreso a la vida de su rival de amores.

*

**Flashback**

Con una mezcolanza de rabia, tristeza e impotencia, Rick había manejado su carro sin rumbo fijo con la mente en blanco. Estaba asfixiado, abrumado y confundido. Entró al bar de los espías y luego de muchos tragos y quedar bastante tomado, recordó que Rico decidió llamar a Khonda, pues veía y presentía que no podría manejar en su estado.

-Khonda! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –gritó Rick cuando lo vio llegar.

-Capitán Hunter, ¿qué le ha sucedido? Usted no suele tomar así.

-Ay por favor! –Rick se tomó de un solo golpe el último trago de licor que le quedaba- ¡No seas ridículo!

-Capitán, ¿qué hace? La gente lo está observando.

-Me importa un carajo lo que piensen estos mequetrefes! –dijo sin reparo-... Eso sí, espero que no le digas nada a Kim, si no mañana todo Macross y Ciudad Monumental lo sabrán.

-Señor, Kimberly está de turno. Usted debe saberlo; con esto de la construcción de los nuevos cruceros la capitana Hunter les ha ordenado a todas rotar para doblar horario.

-Sí, claro... como esposo de la futura almirante debo saberlo ¿no? –La mirada de Rick fue fulminante cuando Khonda lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo salir del bar a regañadientes.

-Venga, lo llevaré a su casa.

-No! –dijo frunciendo el ceño y desprendiéndose rudamente del agarre de su asistente mientras llegaban al carro.

-Capitán, no sea necio! Debe irse a su casa!

-Ya te dije que no! Será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz!

El rostro de Khonda se tornó un poco menos tosco cuando vio acercarse dos sombras conocidas.

-Rick? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Ruy Dyson y Gunther Reinhardt pasaban por ese lugar, cuando por casualidad se encontraron con la escena.

-Pero miren nada más! ¡Ryu Ghenzou Dyson y Gunther Reinhardt! ¿Ves Konda? Hay veces que todos merecemos tomar. Oigan, entremos de nuevo y acompáñenme. ¡La noche es joven!

-Rick, ¿estás borracho? –preguntó Gunther -¿Acaso estás loco para hacer eso? Eres el comandante de las RDF y futuro vicealmirante de las REF. Me parece de pésimo gusto que estés en ese estado deplorable en un lugar público!

-¿Quién diablos te crees para reprocharme, Gunther?

-Debes cuidar tu imagen! –insistió Reinhardt.

- Al diablo con mi estúpida imagen! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a desestrezarme como todos ustedes? ¿Acaso debo ser un maldito sobrio que actúe perfecto como un superhéroe bastardo y abstemio?

-Rick, ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Ryu

-Nada que les incumba!

-Capitán Hunter, debemos ir a su casa –dijo Khonda.

-Khonda, no me fastidies! Es más, te ordeno que te vayas!

-Lo siento, señor, pero usted está mal. Además, no estamos en la base ni de turno. Así que no le obedeceré.

-Déjame en paz, maldito Zentraedi! Desaparece de mi vista! Esfúmate antes de que te parta la cara!

-Qué cosas dices, Rick! –dijo Reinhardt

-Y tú también Gunther –gritó el líder Skull-... Te diré algo, tú ridícula distinción europea me hincha las bolas... ¡Lárgate antes de que mi puño quede en tu rostro!

-Rick Basta! –gritó Ryu yendo hacia él-... Khonda, Gunther, será mejor que se vayan.

-Pero él estará bien? –Khonda preguntó.

-No se preocupen –Ryu miró fijo a Rick frunciendo el ceño- Yo me encargaré de él y su actitud estúpida!

Una vez los dos hombres quedaron solos Ryu hizo ingentes esfuerzos por dialogar con él.

-Te llevaré a tu casa. Lisa debe estar preocupada por ti.

-Lisa, ¿preocupada por mi?... ¡No lo creo!.... –dijo con una sonrisa irónica-...O quizás sí... Quizás está preocupada, pero no por mí.

-Qué estupideces dices?

-Solo déjame en paz, Dyson, y vete al demonio!

-Pues no! Debes ir a tu casa, e irás en este momento! –Ryu se acercó a él.

-¡No iré a mi casa! Y no se te ocurra ponerme un maldito dedo encima!

-No me dejas alternativa!

Ambos hombres forcejearon por un tiempo. Rick estaba hecho un energúmeno, pero al final su estado ebrio hizo estragos en él. Cuando menos lo esperó, Ryu le aplicaba una especie de llave adormecedora al cuello que le fue quitando oxígeno y le sumió en una especie de letargo.

-Lo siento, Rick, pero es lo mejor.

Ryu lo introdujo al carro, tomó las llaves de Rick y se alejó del lugar.

Al llegar al dojo, estacionó el carro con cuidado, pues no quería despertar a su abuelo. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando escuchó una voz.

-Ryu Ghenzou, eres tú? –preguntó Kylie tras la enorme puerta.

-Tadaima, Kylene! –respondió él mientras ella abría el portón.

-Amor, estaba preocupada porque..... ¡Capitán Hunter! –dijo la mujer sorprendida –Ryu, ¿qué sucedió?

-Kylie, prepara uno de los cuartos para recostarlo.

-Jai!

Luego de acostarlo en un futón oriental y cerrar la puerta Ryu vio a su abuelo frente a él, al lado de Khylie. Los tres empezaron a hablar en japonés.

-Ryu Ghenzou, ¿Qué sucedió con Hikaru-sam? –preguntó el viejo.

-Lo encontré por casualidad discutiendo con su asistente afuera de un bar. Estaba bastante tomado y con actitud hostil.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no lo llevaste a su casa? –Preguntó Kylie.

-Estaba reacio, además me sería incómodo llevarlo ante Lisa, estando él en esas condiciones.

-Entonces peleó con Lisa-sam, por lo que veo –añadió el viejo-... ¡Mariara Kylene!

-Sí, abuelo?

-Llama a casa de Hikaru-sam y avísale a Lisa que su esposo se quedará aquí esta noche.

-Jai!

A lo lejos, Rick podía apenas escuchar la conversación de aquellos tres, pero el alcohol y el cansancio a esa altura de la madrugada lo sumieron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó casi al medio día, sin saber dónde estaba.

-Dormiste bien, Hikaru-sam? –fue la pregunta que recibió al abrir la puerta. El viejo Isamu regaba unos bonsáis cerca de la entrada del cuarto.

-¿Sensei? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Jajajajaja! Amnesia de resaca. Será mejor que comas algo liviano y tomes un té que preparé.

Luego de desayunar casi nada y tratar de tomar el té, Rick y el viejo Isamu hablaron largo tiempo sobre lo sucedido, aprovechando que Ryu y Kylie no estaban.

-Imagino que se habrá dado cuenta que... bueno... hemos tenido diferencias...digo, Lisa y yo...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Hikaru-sam –el viejo añadió mientras recogía los trastos.

Afuera, Daisuke, uno de los aprendices del viejo, barría el patio.

-Estoy apenado con usted, sensei, y con todos. Hice el ridículo.

-No eres perfecto, nadie lo es. El alcohol no es la mejor manera de solucionar un conflicto con la media naranja; solo el diálogo logra eso.

-No sé que hacer. Mi vida en este momento es complicada.

-Cuando tu corazón se sienta listo para hablar, entonces habla, mientras tanto no presiones tus acciones –añadió el viejo- El hombre en dos años aprende a hablar, pero le toma una vida aprender a callar cuando debe hacerlo.

-En estos momentos me es difícil permanecer con Lisa. Creo que iré a un hotel. Necesito pensar y reflexionar en muchas cosas.

-Ante esa opción te digo que este doyo es muy grande para mí. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Pero Kylie y Ryu...

-Ellos estaban aquí anoche porque ambos quedaron en encontrarse aquí para visitarme, pero Ryu salió tarde de los entrenamientos en la base.

-Entonces no viven aquí juntos?

-En realidad Kylie sigue viviendo en su casa, ella prefiere su privacidad y Ryu duerme allá casi todos los días...Quizás más adelante se vengan a vivir acá juntos, pero eso será decisión de ella.

-No me sentiría bien incomodándolo a usted con mi presencia.

-No me incomodas... Eres como de mi sangre, y con esto quiero decirte que este dojo también es tuyo, desde el día en que lo salvaste y nos salvaste con él. Siempre te lo he dicho.

-Oh, vamos, sensei, sabe que lo volvería a hacer, era y es mi deber.

-Siempre haz estado en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado –el viejo sonrió- Cuando muera, este dojo será de Ryu y tuyo, por partes iguales, como los hermanos que son.

-¿Cómo?... ¡Eso no es necesario, sensei! Además –dijo con nostalgia- Usted sabe que debemos partir al espacio.

-Sobre eso te digo que posiblemente yo parta primero con mis ancestros.

-Maestro, no diga eso.

-El ser humano tiene su tiempo, Hikaru-sam... La muerte me ronda y estoy seguro que muy pronto me reuniré con mi amada hija. La familia es lo más importante en la vida, hijo. Por ello la unión con la gente que nos quiere es vital para nuestra felicidad.

-Si... –respondió con lánguido semblante.

-Este dojo podrá ser compartido por los hijos de Ryu y por los tuyos, como una gran familia... Se qué partirás a la expedición, pero muy profundamente dentro de mi corazón, sé que volverás a la Tierra con los tuyos. El hombre suele volver a su lugar de origen... Por eso se que las cosas entre Lisa-sam y tú se arreglarán.

**Fin de Flashback**

*****

Rick recordaba aquello que había sucedido quince días atrás y un nudo en la garganta lo obligó a respirar profundo cuando recordó el momento en que Mildred le dio la maleta con ropa que le había pedido que tuviese preparada en momentos en que Lisa no se encontraba. Roy dormía, prefirió no verlo para no arrepentirse y desistir de su idea. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Recordándolo era como si hubieran pasado quince años más que quince días.

-Lisa, ¿por qué? –fue lo único que logró gesticular mientras devolvía el retrato al escritorio.

Seguiría sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto una voz lo interrumpió.

-Capitán Hunter –Khonda tocaba la puerta y entraba- Sé que pidió no ser interrumpido, pero tiene una llamada del Capitán Wolf, desde Guyana.

-La tomaré.

Rick encendió el teléfono digital con pantalla para encontrase con el rostro bronceado por el sol de otro zorro de mil batallas.

-Qué sucede, Johnny?

-Buenos días Rick. Tengo noticias buenas y otras no tanto. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-Las malas.

-Muy bien. Gorian reforzó el contigente de Zeloy y Skarrde, pero por la vía aérea, junto con Kiyora y esa quadrono nueva a la que llaman Mechangel. Es muy astuta y ha logrado derribar al menos ocho cazas en un solo día.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso se van a dejar intimidar de una simple Quadrono?

-No es tan sencillo, Rick, incluso ayer Miriya se las vio a gatas con esa zentraedi. Logró escapar de Miriya, pero derribó a Blavatski... Él está muy grave Rick, y sus posibilidades de resistir son pocas.

-Dios! Es peor de lo que me imaginé.

-Al menos con la llegada de los esposos Sterling y los demás las cosas andan más parejas.

-¿Y cuál es la buena noticia?

-Max derribó a una de las pupilas de Kiyora, su nombre es Kaziana Hesh, antigua ala de Miriya. Al revisar en los escombros la hayamos con vida.

-Está micronizada?

-Sí.

-Dónde la tienen?

-En el ala de los prisioneros en una celda especial. Pretendemos sacarle información importante.

-Muy bien, solo te pido que vigiles los métodos. Sabes que no me gusta los maltratos.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de eso junto a Miriya. A propósito, mañana saldrá un contingente de pilotos que han sido heridos para que sean atendidos allá en Ciudad Monumento.

-Dime la verdad, Wolf, ¿ves crítica la situación?

-Por ahora lo veo a partes iguales, aunque ellos tienen más bajas, pero Rick...

-Sí, se lo que me vas a decir; mientras las fuerzas de Zeraal no sean extinguidas, la expedición hacia Tirol no puede salir.

-Así es. Dudo que el ECS pueda siquiera llegarle a los talones a Zeraal.

Luego de un rato, la plática culminó. Rick se levantó de su escritorio.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida era sencilla, Rick Hunter? –Se preguntó a si mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de whiskey y miraba el rostro de Lisa plasmado en la foto.

* * *

.

En Guyana, la historia era otra...

-Capitán Sterling, le pido reconsidere mi petición.

-Ya te dije que no, teniente Randal.

-Max, por favor!

-Imposible, Izzy, no seas terca!

Max Sterling caminaba apurado y con el casco bajo el brazo entre las casas improvisadas en la base de Guyana. El as de las RDF acababa de derribar a varios contrarios y solo deseaba saber de las bajas de su equipo.

-Pero esto es muy importante para mí! –Isobel Randal caminaba a su ritmo y finalmente lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Qué me quieres decir con eso, Izzy?

-Ya lo sabes. Jack por fin ha despertado del coma. Necesito estar a su lado y sé que él me necesita! Debo regresar a Macross con el contingente de heridos que parte mañana! Por favor, necesito ver a Jack.

Por un momento Max estuvo a punto de decirle una grosería, pero se contuvo. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez.

-Izzy, lo que me estás pidiendo es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado en lo que llevo como piloto de las RDF. ¿Me dices que quieres volver porque Jack te necesita? ¿Acaso no te necesita tu escuadrón, tus compañeros? ¿Acaso se te olvida que Eugene Blavatski está entre la vida y la muerte?...

-Max yo...

-Cierra la boca Isobel y escúchame!

Izzy se sintió sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto a Max Sterling tan enfadado.

-¡Mi primer teniente está al borde de la muerte y mi segundo teniente me pide que le deje regresar a Macross por un capricho! ¡Pues bien! Te puedes ir Isobel Randal, pero si te vas, no volverás al escuadrón de los Angels Birds!... Y si Eugene muere, yo mismo me encargaré de que te den de baja en las RDF por falta de compañerismo y lealtad! ¡Tú decides!

Dicho esto, Max siguió su paso y entró hacia el lado de la enfermería. Izzy quedó pasmada viendo a su jefe hasta que se perdiera en aquel lugar. Un llanto se agolpó en su garganta. Echó a correr hacia su barraca.

Al pasar corriendo tropezó si querer con el hombro de Jimmy Harlow, quien caminaba junto a Kevin Van Corenland y Tony Lucca hacia la oficina de Wolff, pero la piloto ni siquiera se inmutó en ello y siguió su carrera.

-Oye que diablos le pasa a Izzy? –preguntó Jimmy a sus amigos.

-Vaya a saber. Las mujeres son muy hormonales –respondió Kevin.

-Ustedes tres! –Wolf gritó desde la entrada de su oficina mientras Raven, Hammer y Seahawk salían en ese momento- ¡Los quiero aquí, ahora!

-Sí señor! –dijeron al unísono.

-Cielos, Jimmy –comentó Tony antes de entrar- Jonathan se ve enfadado

-Tomamos su Alpha y las otras naves; no iba a estar contento.

-Tendremos suerte si no nos da de baja o nos traslada de por vida al horroroso departamento de los Destroids... Preparémonos para recibir patadas en el trasero.

* * *

.

Lisa Hayes-Hunter había estado con un humor tan horrible durante los últimos días que las peores furias que hubieran desatado Dolza y Khyron contra la Tierra serían un show de los Muppets en comparación con el terror que infundía la capitana entre sus subalternos. Había tratado de no mezclar sus problemas personales con los de trabajo, pero le era humanamente imposible.

Sola, de pie junto a su auto, frente al lago, miraba de lejos los restos del vetusto y simbólico SDF-1. Recordaba tantas cosas... La primera vez que subió a la Fortaleza Super Dimensional que ahora parecía un símbolo a las reliquias, aquel mastodonte metálico añejo, gélido pero imponente al mismo tiempo. En ese entonces tuvo la sensación de que esos pasillos enormes y oscuros nunca serían un verdadero hogar para ella, a pesar de que se enorgullecía de poder estar ahí.

Pero el destino tenía deparado otra cosa en su romance con la Robotechnología. En menos de lo que pudo pensar llegó a amar a la Macross; menos de una milésima de tiempo tardó en llamarla su casa y defenderla con su vida misma si fuera necesario.

El uniforme Blanco con rayas azules o verdes convirtiéndose en su ropa de rutina más importante; y ella convirtiéndose en leyenda, como la alumna con el puntaje más alto al graduarse de la Academia Robotech, récord que aún ostentaba; como la mejor oficial que había existido en el planeta, y como la primera mujer almirante.

Había entrado al mundo de la milicia por Karl Riber, aquel hombre de facciones perfectas, sonrisa dulce, mirada soñadora e inteligencia sin igual... Por estar solo con él, a su lado... y finalmente tras la muerte de su irremplazable amado, terminó en brazos de la milicia misma y no en los de su primer amor.

Pero debía aceptarlo, no fue solo Riber, su padre o la Macross. También estaba Global al cual llegó a querer como a un padre. El viejo lobo de mar, tierra y espacio, el veterano almirante de mostacho grueso y gorro bajo. Su segundo padre...

Y más allá de eso, Claudia, Roy fokker y las chicas, a las cuales quería como a su familia misma. Su mundo se trastocó con las aventuras que pasó junto al escuadrón Vermilion. Lloró a Roy y a Ben, conoció y aprendió a respetar y a querer a Miriya, y admirar a Max, detestó y fumó la pipa de la paz con Minmei, y finalmente renació como el ave fénix bajo el amor cálido, ardiente y sincero de Rick Hunter.

De Jack Archer prefería no rememorar. Demasiadas lágrimas empapaban aquel rosario de angustia, obsesión, desenfreno y pasión desmedida. Sentía que la historia escrita en las páginas de su libro donde él era el actor principal, no había sido terminada.

Montó al carro, manejó y llego a la base Terranova. Subió el elevador, llegó a su oficina. A lo lejos escuchó los saludos de las chicas pero ni siquiera respondió. Cerró la puerta, entró y se sentó. Se sentía estresada, deprimida y decepcionada, de ella misma, de Jack, de Rick, en fin, toda una amalgama de sentimientos que terminaba canalizándolos con trabajo y más trabajo.

El hecho de que Rick se hubiera ido de casa hacía ya quince días terminó por lacerar su corazón destrozado, lo que provocó que se dedicara por completo a Roy y a la construcción del SDF-3. Recién el día de ayer había llegado del espacio. Tres días en el Satélite Fábrica con Breetai, Lang, Penn y Zand, sumida en el mundo de las especulaciones y la ingeniería intergaláctica, para luego regresar a su realidad.

Claudia Grant tocó la puerta de su oficina con mucho cuidado. Debía hablar con su amiga de muchas cosas.

-Lisa, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, adelante.

La morena se sentó frente a ella y notó que Lisa había estado llorando.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar que esto te consuma, Lisa? Me recuerdas a aquella mujer infeliz y amargada que conocí antes de decirle sus sentimientos a Rick...

Claudia esperaba que ella le respondiera pero solo hubo silencio.

-En otro aspecto, Lisa, imagino que sabrás que Jack despertó hace quince días. Sé que no haz querido comentarme nada por lo que es obvio, pero la realidad debemos enfrentarla por dura que sea.

Igual, el silencio era la respuesta. Lisa solo se limitaba a mirar hacia su cuadro de Renoir con los ojos cristalizados... Claudia insistió.

-Lisa, para todo existe una solución. Sé que Rick y tú están pasando por una etapa crítica pero estoy segura que lo resolverán...Además, andas con un humor insoportable y en nombre de las chicas deseo decirte que debes controlar tu carácter tosco y que...

-...Estoy retrasada –Lisa la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Estás retrasada? –preguntó la morena- No te entiendo.

El silencio continuó hasta que por fin Claudia entendió.

-Tengo un retraso.

-Lisa, me estás queriendo decir que...-Claudia caviló un momento-... ¿Estás embarazada?

-No lo sé! –Lisa miró a su amiga fijamente-... Soy bastante exacta y tengo dos meses de atraso... ¡No sé que diablos voy a hacer!

-Pero Lisa!... ¡Entonces es una gran noticia! –Claudia se levantó de la silla, fue hacia su amiga, giró su asiento y la tomó de las manos- Esto sería grandioso para ti y para Rick. Digo, sería su segundo hijo y estoy segura de que se reconciliarán y...

-No estoy segura si estoy embarazada, Claudia!... ¡Y no sé si es de Rick! –Lisa gritó mientras quitaba sus manos del agarre de Claudia para llevárselas hacia su rostro.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Claudia quedó en shock.

-Pe...pero....¿de qué estás hablando, Lisa? ¿Cómo que no sabes si es de Rick?

-Fue hace más de dos meses...-dijo aún llorando- Estuve con Rick y luego... pasó el incidente con Jack!

Claudia entonces se incorporó y caminó hacia el ventanal. Necesitaba respirar hondo.

-Oh, por Dios! –Ella luego se volvió hacia Lisa y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No sé que hacer! –dijo abrazando a la morena

-Lisa, debes ser fuerte –indicó- Primero, lo primero. Debes hacerte un examen para ver si realmente estás embarazada o no. Quizás no lo estés y te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

-No confío en nadie, sabes que si me hago esa prueba en la base o alguien me ve comprando una casera en cualquier farmacia, todo correrá como pólvora. ¡Con todo esto de la exploración y de mi ascenso la maltita prensa no me deja en paz!

-Lisa, si estás embarazada, en un par de meses solo podrás ocultarte en otra galaxia! –la morena enfatizó mientras tomaba el celular-... Llamaré a Jean. Sabes que pese a todo es mi cuñada y nuestra amiga y una doctora de ética comprobada. Vayamos al hospital de Macross. Si nos ven diremos que me acompañas a hacerme unos exámenes.

-Claudia, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera en Base Alaska.

-Lo sé amiga, yo estoy tan asustada como tú, pero debes salir de esta duda hoy mismo.

Claudia tomó su celular y llamó a Jean Grant. Luego de la charla con la doctora, Claudia le habló a Lisa.

-Lisa, iré a buscar mi cartera, Jean nos espera.

-Pero...ya? ¿Tan pronto?

-Claro que sí!, mientras más rápido es mejor. De esa prueba dependen muchas cosas... ¡Vamos!

* * *

.

Helena Chase había pedido un tiempo de licencia para dedicarse al cuidado de Jack Archer. Se encontraba sentada tomándose un café en la sala de espera mientras algunos doctores revisaban a Jack.

Luego de aquel despertar agitado y algo violento quince días atrás, los doctores procedieron a medicarlo y a corroborar que efectivamente sus signos vitales estaban en su capacidad. A veces existía el riesgo de que el paciente volviera a recaer en coma, por lo que era constantemente vigilado.

Los doctores tomaron la decisión de introducirlo a una especie de ultra-moderna cámara de recuperación, una especie de mini piscina en forma de cama donde se le conectaron algunos aparatos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Estos cables coordinaban cada uno de sus cambios y otros de ellos mejoraban paulatinamente sus heridas y dolencias. Postrado boca arriba, solo su rostro salía algo a flote de aquel líquido en el cual flotaba, pero era poco perceptible, ya que la mascarilla de oxígeno impedía que sus facciones fueran vistas.

Abajo del hotel, algunos periodistas esperaban más noticias sobre el "regreso a la vida" del Gigante Asesino. Uno que otro se colaba hasta el piso, pero la seguridad siempre lograba sacarlos.

Helena estaba a punto de irse a descansar a su casa cuando a lo lejos divisó a Lisa y a Claudia. Ambas iban a paso apurado hacia el otro extremo del hospital, y Helena no le quedó otra si no llamar.

-Lisa, Claudia! ¡Por aquí!

-Es Helena –dijo Claudia a lo lejos en voz baja.

-Claudia, en estos momentos no quisiera hablar con nadie! Además, ¿No se supone que Helena debe estar trabajando? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

-Lisa, cálmate! Recuerda que pidió vacaciones. Tú misma le firmaste la aprobación. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-La verdad no.

-Debemos ser discretas. Si no vamos a su encuentro se verá extraño y sospechará.

-Está bien, pero será breve.

Ambas caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar donde la pelirroja.

-Amigas, qué bueno verlas, sabía que vendrían!... Ya me extrañaba que no hubieran venido a visitar a Jack. Duerme profundamente en la cámara de recobros. Los doctores dicen que no despertará hasta dentro de dos días.

Claudia y Lisa se miraron.

-Helena de hecho...no veníamos... –Lisa iba a terminar su frase pero Claudia la interrumpió.

-... Claro que veníamos a ver a Jack, Helena. Pero solo un momento –Claudia miró a Lisa- Es que he estado con dolores de cabeza y vine a una consulta y Lisa me vino a acompañar.

-Espero que no sea nada grave, Claudia. Pero me alegra que hayan venido. El doctor Carter-Thiessen debe darme unas indicaciones para cuando le den de alta a Jack, pero llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo y al parecer aún no termina de examinarlo.

-Te ves agotada, amiga.

-En verdad estoy bastante cansada y quisiera ir a casa a cambiarme. Sangriento dijo que vendría pero se ha retrasado en la base. Chicas, por favor, ¿pudieran tomar la prescripción médica de Jack por mí?

Lisa se sintió espantada con la idea. En esos momentos lo último que quería era saber de Jack Archer.

-Helena, no creo tener tiempo, Claudia debe....

-Por favor, Lisa, te juro que solo tomaré unos minutos para reponerme en casa! –suplicó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Helena, claro que lo haremos –añadió claudia mientras le hacía un gesto con los ojos a Lisa- Solo espero que no te demores. Jean nos espera en unos minutos.

-Qué? ¡Pero Claudia! –Lisa frunció el ceño.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias! –Helena recogió su cartera y se dirigió a hablar al ascensor no sin antes darle unas indicaciones a las enfermeras.

-Claudia ¿acaso deliras? –Preguntó Lisa- Lo último que deseo es esto!

-Helena nos pidió un favor, no tomará mucho tiempo, además, Jack duerme como un oso... –Indicó la morena-.... Por otro lado, si lo que pretendes es que nadie se entere de tu asunto, lo estás haciendo muy mal.

-En otro momento no me hubiera negado, pese a todo! Pero no ahora, ni bajo estas circunstancias.

La discusión de ambas fue interrumpida cuando el médico de cabecera de Jack se acercó. Un hombre canoso de al menos 55 años y lentes.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el doctor Carter-Thiessen, médico del capitán Archer. La enfermera me indica que es a ustedes a quien debo dar la prescripción y demás explicaciones de la situación actual del paciente.

-Así es, doctor, le escuchamos –respondió Claudia.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo a la habitación del Capitán Archer, debo explicarles algo.

-No! –dijo Lisa

-Disculpe? –El doctor quedó extrañado con la reacción.

-Eh... discúlpenos un momento, doctor –dijo Claudia tomando disimuladamente a Lisa del brazo.

-Lisa, qué pasa contigo?

-No quiero verlo! –respondió en voz baja.

-Perfecto. Entonces quédate en el Lobby. Así, si algún periodista te ve sentada allí sola o en cualquier parte del hospital te sacará en los titulares y por su puesto, cuando Rick lo sepa pensará que estás visitando a Jack.

Lisa la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me estás pidiendo demasiado!

Claudia se acercó a ella

-Debes enfrentar tus temores y no huir de ellos... Además, te repito que Jack aún sigue fuertemente sedado.

Lisa miró fijo a la morena y luego de respirar dio su respuesta.

-Entraré, pero no me acercaré a él... –dijo en voz baja.

.

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto detrás del doctor. Claudia entró con galeno, pero Lisa estuvo reacia a acercarse a Jack y prefirió quedarse a fuera, pegada a la ventana... Desde allí a lo lejos, a través del cristal, pudo verlo, en aquella especie de cámara acuática llena de cables.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Sintió también un mareo y que se le nublaba la vista. Prefirió darse la vuelta y recostarse a la pared.

-¿Dios, qué haré? –pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Trató de controlar sus emociones para no llamar la atención. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que por inercia miró hacia su derecha y vio a lo lejos que algunos miembros del Wolf Squadron acababan de llegar al área de la sala de espera.

-Rayos, lo único que me faltaba! –Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Cuando vio hacia el otro lado que un periodista discutía con el guardia que cuidaba el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto donde estaba Jack, prefirió finalmente entrar a la habitación.

Mientras escuchaba al doctor explicarle a Claudia sobre la situación de Jack, Lisa reparó en él. Podía ver su pecho en movimiento conforme su respiración, dentro de esa cámara de agua su cuerpo flotaba tapado por todo tipo de cables especiales regeneradores. Una especie de cinta adhesiva sobre sus ojos y labios, y la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Es un hombre muy fuerte y sorprendente –decía el doctor- Ha logrado sobrevivir y está estable. Se recuperará. Actualmente está sedado y es posible que no despierte hasta dentro de dos días, como le dije a la comandante Chase...

-Tan pronto se ha recuperado –dijo Claudia

-Así es –añadió el doctor-... Es más, ya no necesita la mascarilla de oxígeno.

El doctor se acercó a Jack y le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno, luego, terminó de platicar con Claudia y salió del cuarto, no sin antes preguntarle a Lisa si se sentía bien.

-Lisa de veras te sientes bien? –preguntó Claudia cuando el doctor ya se había ido.

-Solo quiero hacerme el examen lo más pronto posible.

-Pareces salida de una tumba. Llamaré a Jean para ver si ya está lista.

Mientras Claudia tomaba el celular, Lisa fue acercándose poco a poco a Jack. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y empezó a sudar frío al verlo. Sencillamente era un estado que no lograba explicar. Lo odiaba y no lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Jack... al menos estás vivo... –dijo como un susurro- jamás me hubiera perdonado si hubieses muerto...

En ese mismo instante, en las profundidades del subconsciente de Jack, allí inerte como estaba, estático como estaba, inanimado... algo sucedía con él...

Sí.... por un momento le había parecido escuchar la voz de Lisa... La recordó como siempre solía hacerlo.

Su respiración se hizo levemente más agitada.

-Claudia...

-Lisa, Jean dice que en diez minutos estará lista.

-Claudia algo sucede con Jack.

-Qué cosa? –dijo la morena acercándose.

-No lo sé...yo.... solo quiero salir de aquí y hacerme la prueba en este instante.

Jack escuchaba la voz de Lisa, tan lejana, como un eco...

_-Elizabeth?.._ –decía Jack en su pensamiento una y otra vez –_Es ella, es su perfume... Lisa!...Ella está aquí!¡Conmigo!_

Pese a que hubiera querido despertar, Jack no podía hacerlo. Sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, no podía abrir sus párpados, despegar sus labios o mover un solo dedo siquiera. Podía ahora escuchar mejor, pero no podía hacer movimiento alguno.

_-Maldita sea! Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Qué me ocurre?_

Lisa, por un momento, sintió que Jack se movía. Miró el monitor, y vio un leve aumento en la pantalla.

-Claudia, vayámonos, esperaré a Jean frente a su consultorio. No quiero permanecer aquí.

-Está bien, será lo mejor... Hoy sabrás de una vez por todas si estás embarazada o no.

-Claudia, estoy atemorizada. No sé que haré si es positivo. ¿Con qué cara miraré a Rick si el resultado es positivo y el bebé resulta ser de Jack?

-Ni lo pienses! Se optimista –Claudia abrió la puerta- Vamos, amiga....

.

_-¿Embarazada? ¿Lisa embarazada? –_Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de Jack

De pronto recordaba todo de un solo tajo. Su conversación con Lisa, lo que había sucedido, cuando la forzó a estar con él... Luego vagamente cuando ella le disparó... Después, otros disparos que le hicieran unos hombres a los cuales aún no les divisaba bien.... Todo lo demás que recordaba era el rostro de Lynn Minmei, el pequeño Scott, la voz lejana de Sangriento... y más recientemente el rostro de Rick Hunter.

_-Lisa embarazada! –_pensaba Jack con angustia_-... Habló algo de dos meses...Acaso... ¿será posible?... Mencionó que podría ser... Dios... será posible... Entonces han pasado dos meses. No estoy muerto... aún vivo y Elizabeth... ¡está esperando un hijo!... ¡Un hijo mío!_

Su respiración se tornó más agitada. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar...quizás de felicidad. Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados. El solo hecho de pensar que Lisa estuviera embarazada de él lo regocijaba como nada en el mundo lo había hecho desde el día en que se casó con ella.

-_Eso quitaría al cretino de Rick de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas... Dejaría el ejército y me iría con ella a Boston o a Irlanda._

Sin embargo, en su subconsciente de pronto escuchó una voz que le quitó la felicidad momentánea.

-_Jajajaja! Qué idiota eres, Jack. ¿De veras crees que Lisa volverá contigo después de lo que le hiciste?_

_-Enzra!... ¡Porqué no te largas y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas!_

La imagen de Enzra se fue esfumando poco a poco. Jack sintió la necesidad de levantarse de allí en ese momento e ir tras Lisa. Su pecho se movía agitado, logró apretar sus puños y sus ojos... Sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo...

Luego de un rato de forcejar, como pudo, logró desprenderse de unos cables que le sujetaban la espalda y los brazos. Jaló con fuerzas sus manos y pudo sostenerse del borde de aquella cámara, hasta que finalmente quedó sentado.

Agitado y frágil, se dio cuenta que una especie de cinta adhesiva no lo dejaba ver, ni abrir su boca. Quitó aquello... La luz le molestó un poco cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Vio nublado en principio, pero luego notó claramente la habitación y también la cámara acuática en la que estaba. Fue quitando uno a uno los cables de su piel, incluso las intravenosas.

Nada le importaba, solo ella.

Al principio le costó incorporarse, y cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, salió de aquella cámara y cayó al piso. Aún estaba débil para levantarse. Pero su intención de ver a Lisa pudo más que la pesadez de su cuerpo. Finalmente se levantó. Respiró hondo y caminó. Estaba empapado por el agua. Miró al rededor pero no había indicios de otra cosa que no fuera cemento y cables en ese maldito cuarto.

Abrió la puerta, miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro y cuidadosamente. A lo lejos pudo ver al guardia cuidando el acceso al pasillo. Como pudo se escabulló entre las pilastras aledañas a la pared en busca del consultorio que había escuchado decir a Lisa, el de Jean Grant.

Desnudo, Jack caminó lentamente, sostenido de la pared buscando primero el cuarto de las mudas de ropa del personal de enfermería del hospital donde pudiera encontrar toallas y algo que ponerse. Pero todo lo que veía eran habitaciones. Por suerte no había nadie en esos momentos... Así, luego, divisó una puerta de un color diferente.

-Este debe ser! –dijo caminando hacia allá.

Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de paso. Se recostó a ella para tomar aire, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los abrió, creyó estar dentro de una pesadilla. Al menos veinte mujeres, casi todas ancianas, hacían ejercicios matutinos puestas de ropa deportiva lo miraban con los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta del asombro al contemplarlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¿Es usted el nuevo geriatra entrenador? –preguntó una- ¿El doctor Simmons?

-Eh... no... yo... –dijo consternado

Las carcajadas de las ancianas no se hicieron esperar. Algunas lo señalaban ruborizadas y otras comentaban entre sí. Jack corrió a taparse la entrepierna.

-Bueno, si no es el doctor Simmons –dijo otra- ¿Es usted parte de nuestra terapia? Es decir, ¿algún tipo de estimulante o incentivo sorpresa?

-No...yo... solo pasaba por aquí...

-Si quiere puede quedarse aquí con nosotras, muchacho –añadió una de las ancianas de manera pícara- No nos molesta para nada su compañía.

-No, eh... debo irme...

-Ohhh!! ¡No! –dijeron varias de ellas- Oiga, ¡no es necesario que se vaya!

-Gracias, señoras, pero debo retirarme. Adiós –Y salió de allí más rápido que el rayo.

-Oye Agatha –le preguntó una anciana a otra cuando el ex mercenario se retiró- ¿Crees que el doctor Simmons vendrá así también, desnudo, como este hombre guapo?

-Eso espero, Tonya –respondió la otra- Sería muy bueno para la salud.

Afuera Jack seguía en búsqueda de algo qué ponerse.

-Cielos, lo único que me faltaba –dijo entrando ahora sí en la habitación de las mudas de ropa-... Viejas excitadas a esta hora.

Jack se secó con unas toallas. Buscó entre las mudas de ropa y solo encontró los camisones limpios tipo Kimono que se utilizaban para operar a los pacientes. Se colocó uno, le quedaba por las rodillas. Amarro las cintas, y así, ya seco y aún descalzo salió de allí.

-Capitán Archer? –El guardia que cuidaba el pasillo se había topado con él en el momento en que Jack salía de aquel cuarto- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Usted debe estar allá adentro!

-Lo siento, amigo, no es nada personal... – Antes de que el guardia pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, el puño de Jack lo enviaba al piso inconsciente. El ex mercenario lo arrastró hacia el pequeño cuarto. Lo amarró, lo amordazó y le escondió el radio y el arma. Luego se dispuso finalmente a hallar a Lisa.

* * *

.

Hacía unos minutos que Jean había tomado una muestra de la sangre de Lisa y la había llevado a análisis.

-Cuánto demorará? –se impacientó Lisa, a solas en el consultorio con Claudia.

-Lisa, paciencia, Jean no debe demorar con el resultado.

En esos momentos Lisa recibió una llamada de Kim Young a su celular. Al terminar la llamada, se impacientó aún más.

-Cielos, olvidé por completo que el almirante Global y el Brigadier Reinhardt se reunirían conmigo en la oficina!

-A qué hora será eso?

-En diez minutos. No llegaré a tiempo –Se quejó- Claudia, ¿Crees que puedas reemplazarme?. De veras no creo que pueda hacerlo, y no estoy de ánimos.

-No hay problema. Iré inmediatamente.

-Toma –dijo buscando algo en su bolso- Llévate mi carro.

-No es necesario, tomaré un taxi. Sabes que odio conducir a estas horas. El tráfico es horrible. Me despides de Jean... Y por favor, llámame en cuanto sepas los resultados.

-Claro.

Claudia abandonó la habitación. A los pocos minutos Jean Grant aparecía con los resultados en un sobre sellado.

-Lisa, aquí está el resultado.

-Gracias Jean –ella los tomó con la mano temblorosa- ...Y por favor, como te dije, nada de esto a Rick ni a Vince.

-Por supuesto que no, amiga. Sabes que la ética hacia mis pacientes es primero –añadió- ¿Y Claudia?

-Tuvo que retirarse. Debe reemplazarme en una reunión.

_-Doctora Jean Grant a urgencias...Doctora Jean Grant se le necesita en sala de urgencias..._ –mencionaban en el altoparlante personal de Jean.

-Bueno, creo que debo ir al Emergency Room. Puedes quedarte unos momentos si deseas.

-Gracias, Jean, de veras que prefiero ver esto aquí y no en el casa.

Lisa se sentó unos momentos en una silla, quedando de espaldas a la puerta y Jean se retiró cerrando la misma.

-Es Jean! –dijo Jack en voz baja y cubriéndose de no ser notado, al ver salir a Jean Grant de su consultorio- ¡Entonces Elizabeth debe estar allí!

Lisa aún no se atrevía a abrir el sobre. Era como destapar una caja de Pandora. La suma de todos sus miedos se ceñían en un solo sobre. ¿Qué pasaría de ser positivo? Debería entonces someterse a otras pruebas.

Como pudo finalmente se armó de valor. Iba a abrir el sobre para ver su contenido cuando de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abrió y se cerró tras su espalda... Luego escuchó una voz que la dejo helada.

-Elizabeth...

Lisa se levantó lentamente de su asiento y al voltear, lo vio allí frente a ella.

-Jack!...Pe... pero ¿Cómo?... Qué... ¿qué haces aquí? –ella sintió desfallecer, pero prefirió dar dos pasos atrás mientras empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Elizabeth yo... –El fue hacia ella, quería abrazarla. Decirle que la amaba que durante su estado nunca dejó de pensar en ella y que se sentía feliz por lo que había escuchado.

-Aléjate de mí! –ella retrocedió.

-Lisa! ¿Acaso me temes? –él la observó como ella lo miraba horrorizada.

-Acaso no debería después de lo que me hiciste?

Jack no supo que responder. El mutismo hubiera sobrepasado el ambiente pero Jack notó el sobre en la mano de Lisa y supuso lo que era.

-Elizabeth acaso tú... ¿Estás embarazada? –el trató de ir hacia ella- ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío?

-No te me acerques! –Lisa palideció al darse cuenta que de alguna manera él suponía todo- ¡Solo deliras!

Lisa dio unos pasos lejos de él, entró rápidamente al baño privado del consultorio de Jean y puso seguro a la puerta. Jack no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero sabía que aquella reacción y todo lo que eso conllevaba había sido culpa solo de él.

-Elizabeth, abre la puerta! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Jack, solo vete!

-No me voy a ir! Lisa, ¿estás embarazada? ¡Dime!

-Ese no es tu asunto! ¡Sólo lárgate ya!

-Es mío el hijo que esperas! ¡Lisa, debemos estar juntos!

-¡No iré contigo a ningún lado, Jack Archer! ¡Primero muerta!

-Lisa, abre la puerta!

-No! ¡Vete ya!

-¡Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que la derribo!

-Ya déjame en paz! –Lisa empezó a llorar mientras quedaba sentada en el piso pegada de espaldas a la puerta y con el sobre en la mano -¿Acaso no vez que haz destruido mi vida?

-Elizabeth, mi amor, no me digas eso –Jack recostó su frente a la puerta y puso su mano sobre la superficie de madera-... Cielo, yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes.

-Nada es como antes, Jack! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Lisa le gritó- ¡Solo quiero que salgas de mi vida!

-Princesa, ¿cómo me pides eso?... Tú eres lo más importante para mí. ¡Yo te amo! Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-¡Pues yo te odio! ¡Jamás te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste! –dijo con rabia-... Jack... ¡Me violaste!

Para Jack, aquellas palabras fueron como si un puñado de cuchillas se incrustara en su corazón.

-No!... Lisa, no me digas eso!... -Jack sintió que flaqueaba y se sentó en el piso quedando pegado de espaldas a la puerta. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos –Yo... no hice eso!... ¡Yo no quise hacerlo!... Sabes que te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte.

-Pues lo hiciste!¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, mercenario! ¡Mil veces te odio!

-No! Lisa, por favor! ¡Perdóname!

Allí, ambos de espalda, tan solo ese pedazo de madera los separaba.

-No lo haré! Te aborrezco!

-No! No puedo soportar tu odio... Preferiría haber muerto.

-Pues te mereces eso y más!

-Lisa... –Aquellas palabras de Lisa eran demasiado hirientes para él.

-¡Vete, Jack, no quiero verte!

-No! ¡No sin antes saber si estás embarazada! –Jack se enfureció- ¡No voy a permitir que ese miserable de Rick se quede con lo que es mío!

Lisa se armó de valor y abrió el sobre de una buena vez.

-Elizabeth, ¿me escuchas?... ¡Lisa! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

Finalmente la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco. Jack se levantó más rápido que un rayo y la vio frente a él.

-Fuera de mi camino! –Lisa hizo a Jack a un lado con su brazo, pero Jack la agarró.

-Elizabeth, quiero saber si estás esperando un hijo mío!

-¡Suéltame! –Ella se safó de su amarre y le tiró el papel con el resultado en la cara- ¡Allí tienes tu respuesta!

"NEGATIVO"

-Co...¿Cómo que "negativo"?

-¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no entiendes? –Lisa apretó los puños- ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡No hay nada, ni la mínima posibilidad de que algo me una a ti! ¡Y de haberlo, no hubieras tenido ningún derecho por lo que me hiciste!

Jack quedó más helado que el frío invierno de Base-6. Había fantaseado con la posibilidad de tener una familia con su Elizabeth, pero ahora todo se esfumaba.

-No, no puede ser! – Jack veía la hoja con aquel resultado y odió que Lisa no estuviera esperando un hijo suyo.

-Pues sí lo es! –Lisa se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Ahora espero que me dejes en paz!

Jack frunció el ceño. Estrujó el papel y lo tiró al piso

-Basta de tonterías, Elizabeth! ¡Vendrás conmigo! –Fue hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltame!

-No voy a dejar que ese maldito de Rick se quede contigo. ¡Nunca!

-Qué me sueltes! –Lisa volvió a zafarse de él y salió corriendo aparatosamente del consultorio.

-Elizabeth! –gritó mientras salía tras ella.

Jack aún estaba débil y necesitó recostarse a la pared unos segundos. Lisa se había perdido por las escaleras. Jack miró hacia el frente, pero no la encontró.

.

-¡Allí está el capitán Archer! ¡Atrápenlo! –dijeron unos guardias que venían junto a unos enfermeros.

Los enfermeros sujetaron a Jack, pero fue infructuoso. Con sendos empujones, el ex mercenario se los quitó de encima.

-Fuera de mi camino, inútiles! –gritó mientras los hombres aterrorizados caían de culo al piso.

Los dos guardias intentaron también sujetarlos pero Jack se los quitó de encima por medio de puñetazos.

-Qué me dejen en paz, idiotas! –Jack vio a los guardias en el piso e intentó correr hacia las escaleras, pero escuchó el sonido del arma del guardia cuando éste le quitó el seguro.

-No lo intente, capitán Archer –dijo el guardia mientras lo encañonaba.

Jack sonrió. Era como si hubieran encendido algo en él. Lentamente se volteó hasta quedar de frente al guardia... Éste, al ver la sonrisa y la mirada del ex mercenario sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-¿Vas a dispararme? –dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre, quien daba unos pasos atrás.

-Atrás! –dijo el guardia- ¡Solo suba las manos y póngase de frente a la pared!

-Si eres tan hombre entonces dispara! -gritó Jack-...No hables pendejadas y hazlo ya.

–Es un rifle de balín eléctrico, capitán, no mata, pero duele mucho y causa heridas, así que no nos obligue a hacerlo... Lo tenemos controlado –dijo el otro guardia también encañonándolo.

-Ustedes dos me van a enseñar a mí sobre armas? –Jack tiró una carcajada-... ¡Idiotas!

Al terminar la frase Jack empujó a uno por medio de una patada. Mientras caía, el rifle de éste se disparó y rebotó en el techo hiriendo a uno de los enfermeros que se había levantado... Al otro guardia, el ex mercenario le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y le quitó el rifle en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Ahora quien tiene el control? –les preguntó Jack mientras encañonaba a los cinco enfermeros y a los guardias quienes se encontraban mirándolo con terror.

-¡Tú! –le dijo al otro- Tira el arma a un lado e híncate con las manos en la cabeza... Los demás, de cara al piso ¡ahora!.

-Basta Jack! ¡Devuelve el rifle! –Sangriento llegaba al lugar junto a Patrick "Sunshine" Elkins, Taylor, Cassidy, Danka y Xé.

-César, detén a estos bufones mientras salgo de aquí.

-Jack, no estás bien. Devuelve el arma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no me vas ayudar?

-No estás actuando de la mejor forma –le respondió Sangriento- No vamos a permitir que hagas una estupidez.

-No se metan en mis asuntos, César! –les dijo sin siquiera mirarlos-... Solo me quiero largar de este maldito hospital!

-Aún no estás en condiciones, amigo. Cuando lo estés podrás irte en paz –decía Sangriento mientras el doctor Carter-Thiessen y unas enfermeras llegaban también.

Jack se le acercó a Sangriento y le habló en voz baja.

-Ella está aquí...

-Jack, termina con esto!

-Quiero a mi esposa conmigo y nadie me va a detener.

-Amigo, no seas necio! –le dijo también en voz baja.

-Debo ir tras Elizabeth, no te interpongas en mi camino...

-No lo voy a permitir.

-Es mi mujer y me la voy a llevar...

-Con un demonio, Jack! – le dijo casi al oído- La vi correr asustada hacia el estacionamiento y me supuse que algo había pasado. Pude hablar con ella, no quiere saber de ti; sólo déjala en paz.

El ex mercenario frunció el ceño y se separó unos pasos del Cherokee.

-Tú dices ser mi amigo, pero estás del lado del maldito Rick Hunter! –dijo en voz alta.

A excepción de Sunshine, los otros miembros del escuadrón Lobo quedaron extrañados con el asunto, pues no tenían idea de nada de lo que sucedía ni a qué se refería su capitán.

-Sabes que no es así!

-Quítate de mi vista, César, o acabaré contigo!

-No me voy a quitar.

-Nadie me va a impedir que recupere a mi mujer! –Jack lo encañonó- Eres un traidor!...Si en cinco segundos no te quitas, te mato.

Los otros del escuadrón no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Capitán Archer –le dijo el doctor-...usted debe seguir en el hospital, necesita otros análisis. No le hemos dado de alta y además...

-...Cállese viejo! –gritó el ex mercenario furioso- ¡No se entrometa en lo que no le incumbe o le vuelo los sesos!

-Jack, estás fuera de sí... no nos dejas alternativa –dijo Sangriento mientras miraba a los otros del escuadrón y le hacía una seña a Taylor.

-Qué estas diciendo? –preguntó el líder Wolff a Sangriento.

Jack luego miró a Daryl Taylor quien por un momento bajó la mirada para esbozar unas palabras.

-¿Daryl?...

-Lo sentimos, capitán, pero es por su bien.

-Daryl, tú también... –Jack se sentía traicionado

-Muchachos, a él! –gritó el Daryl mientras Danka se le abalanzaba por detrás a Jack haciéndole una llave el cuello.

-Suéltame, ruso pendejo! –Jack estaba furioso. Danka usaba las propias técnicas que él le había enseñado, ahora sobre sí mismo.

Daryl con mucha fuerza pudo quitarle el arma a regañadientes. Jack era demasiado fuerte y más alto que todos ellos, Cassidy y Xé lograron agarrarlo por las piernas mientras el ex mercenario hacia ingentes esfuerzos por quitárselos de encima.

Jack trató de agarrar a Danka por el cuello. Le hacía presión y el ruso casi lo suelta, pero Sunshine te tomó el brazo al ex mercenario y le desarmó el agarre.

-Malditos hijos de puta! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto? ¡Me las van a pagar!

Una enfermera le puso una gran dosis de tranquilizante en su brazo, para que poco a poco fuera cediendo.

Finalmente lograron ponerlo en una camilla en la habitación que le había sido asignada... El sedante iba haciendo lentamente su efecto. Aún moviéndose, y doblegado por los chicos del escuadrón, fue puesto de una camisa de fuerza para que no se lastimara o intentara otra cosa.

-Quítenme esta cosa! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Los mataré a todos a golpes cuando salga de aquí!

-Es por tu bien, Jack! –le dijo Sangriento encolerizado y abriendo paso entre la gente que horrorizada miraban la escena.

-Oh por Dios! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Helena acababa de llegar al lugar y miraba horrorizada lo que sucedía- ¡Suéltenlo! ¿Acaso no ven que está mal?

-Helena es por su bien! –dijo César, deteniéndola por el brazo

-Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo sé exactamente. Se descontroló y salió de la cámara de recuperación.

-Pero eso es imposible!

-Tú sabes que de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

.

Ya sedado y con la camisa de fuerza, Jack poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Helena se acercó a él muy efusivamente mientras las enfermeras terminaban de arreglar los implementos médicos.

-Jack! Estoy aquí...

-Helena... –dijo apenas divisando el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja. Ya casi se estaba quedando dormido.

Helena empezó a acariciar con suavidad y dulzura el cabello negro y rebelde de Jack. Le dio un beso en la frente y le habló al oído.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Jack. Nadie me va a separar de ti.

-Helena... me siento...cansado...

-Duerme, Jack... Descansa.

Helena pudo divisar en Jack una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Los chicos del escuadrón Lobo salieron de la habitación al igual que las enfermeras. El doctor miró a Helena.

-Comandante Chase, sería mejor si...

-Solo matándome logrará que me separe del lado de Jack! –la pelirroja miró al doctor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Le iba a decir que si desea puede quedarse –dijo el doctor acercándole una silla a Helena- Le hará bien su compañía.

-No me gusta verlo con esta camisa de fuerza!

-Después se la quitaremos. Debemos ver su reacción cuando despierte.

Afuera, Sangriento y Sunshine, alejados del resto del grupo, conversaban mientras tomaban algo de café.

-Crees que ellos se hayan dado cuenta sobre el asunto de Lisa y Jack? –preguntó el rubio al Cherokee.

-No lo creo. Todos piensan que Jack deliraba.

-César esto me preocupa. ¿Qué pasará cuando Jack regrese a la base? Digo Rick estará allí y no quiero pensar en lo que pueda suceder. Conoces a Jack mejor que yo, suele salirse de control.

-Paciencia, debemos ser cautelosos en este asunto, Patrick... No debemos permitir que ocurra otra tragedia.

-Estaré pendiente. Ahora debo irme –indicó Sunshine- Khonda me pidió que asistiera a un evento en la base Macross.

-Ve. Te mantendré informado si algo sucede.

* * *

.

T.R. Edwards caminaba con paso firme por la base macros. Su porte imponente y su fama dentro de las RDF como polémico militar hacían que los nuevos cadetes se hicieran todo tipo de historias en torno a él.

Tras él, un séquito de seguidores encabezados por Benson y Boheme le seguía en su recorrido. Llegó a los dominios del Escuadrón Ghost para sorpresa de todos.

-Capitán Edwards! –dijo Psycho al verlo- Sea usted bienvenido.

-Veo que haz disfrutado mi puesto, Psycho –la mirada fulminante- Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Bienvenido capitán! –dijeron los demás.

-Ya no más brujas Sterling! –gritó a todos- ¡Ya no más mujeres ni zentraedis en este escuadrón! ¡Mi escuadrón!

-_Ghost!, Ghost!, Ghost!, Ghost!_-era la consigna de todos.

-Prepárate Rick Hunter! –dijo en voz baja-... He regresado... ¡¡¡jajajajajaja!!

.

.

A lo lejos, algunos componentes de los otros escuadrones podía notar el bullicio que emanaba de la euforia de los soldados de aquel escuadrón de uniformes negros como la muerte.

-_Ghost!, Ghost!, Ghost!, Ghost!_ –se oía en Base Macross.

-Qué es todo eso en el hangar de los Ghost, Rudolph? –preguntó Michael Oats llegando al lugar del Skull Squadron, junto a su amigo, Rudolph Hess.

-Es Edwards, a partir de hoy regresa a su puesto –respondió- De nuevo al frente de los Ghost Riders.

-Para acabar de joder el asunto! Ahora no solo debemos aguantarnos al patán de Jack Archer, sino también al idiota de Edwards...–Oats recalcó mientras tomaba una petit cola- ¿Dónde está Rick?

-En su oficina. Ha estado allí todo el día, sin salir siquiera.

-Sigue con su humor de los mil demonios?

-Qué te puedo decir? Tú lo conoces. Y con esto debe estar peor.

-Ni modo.

-Oye, porqué no vamos a la conferencia de prensa de Minmei? –preguntó Oats

-Me parece bien. Así podremos ver a las nenas que van a participar.

.

.

En otro lado de la base Macross un gran grupo de gente y periodistas se habían concentrado ante el arribo de una lujosa limosina.

Lynn Minmei, Janice Em y el representante de ambas, Sharky O´tole visitaban la base para la última promoción de la segunda versión del concurso Miss Macross.

Los flashes resplandecían confundiéndose con el sol de la tarde. Las artistas habían terminado recientemente la gira "Cosmic Blues" con un rotundo éxito y se enfilaban en la organización del importante evento.

Fueron recibidas por Fleur, la asistente de Sue Graham, y varios edecanes de protocolo de las RDF. Las inscripciones de la Base Macross serían hasta la tarde de ese día.

-Bienvenidas, Minmei y Janice, como asistente de la Jefa de Relaciones Públicas de las RDF, Susan Graham, les doy la bienvenida. Sue nos espera en la sala de conferencias.

-Gracias, Fleur –respondió Minmei mientras caminaban por el pasillo junto a Janice, Sharky y el séquito de asistentes y periodistas.

Minmei recordaba aquella base a la cual inconscientemente siempre relacionaba con Rick. Trató de buscarlo por los alrededores pero no veía indicios de él.

_-Dónde estará Rick?_ –se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

.

.

T. R. Edwards había recibido una llamada de su amante, Sue Graham, avisándole que Minmey y Janice habían llegado. Terminó de dar unas indicaciones a su escuadrón y fue directo a la oficina de Relaciones Públicas.

Ni siquiera saludó a la secretaria. Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola con seguro. Sue fue a su encuentro y le dio un beso apasionado.

-Felicidades, capitán Edwards. Volviste a tu escuadrón. Hoy debemos celebrarlo -dijo Sue acariciándole la mejilla.

-Tú también debes estar contenta ¿no? –añadió- Lograste el puesto que querías.

-Gracias a ti.

-Rick siempre está demasiado sumido en el ámbito de las tácticas militares que olvida por completo la importancia de los asuntos administrativos de las RDF.

-Thomas, ¿Sabías que Jack Archer despertó?.

-Así supe –dijo quitándose a Sue de encima y yendo hacia le gran ventanal de dicha oficina- Ese maldito tiene más vidas que un gato.

-Y qué piensas hacer con él?

-Luego me encargaré de eso. Por ahora, hay que mantener a la gente distraída con eso del concurso que organiza Minmei.

-Eso es algo tan vanal! –Sue enfatizó- ¿De qué puede servir un concurso ante tu problema?

-No seas idiota, Sue. Hay que desviar la atención! –la miró frunciendo el ceño

-Qué tontería! –cruzó los brazos- ¡No pretendo perder el tiempo siguiéndole el juego a esa muñeca satánica!

-Perderás el tiempo con lo que yo te indique! –T.R. la tomó por el brazo fuertemente- Por eso me pelé la cara ante Maistroff, para que te pusiera aquí de jefa por encima de Katherine Hyson!

-Está bien! –dijo con la respiración agitada- Ya sabía que no lo hacías por mí, si no por ti mismo, como siempre.

-Así me gusta! –Edwards le dio la espalda- Primero, quiero que no te le despegues a Minmei durante todo este tiempo. Te convertirás en su sombra.

-¿Qué? –Sue se horrorizó- ¡Me pides demasiado!

-Sue, no colmes mi paciencia! –dijo apretando los dientes-... Segundo, debemos de escoger a la ganadora de antemano, la cual por supuesto debe pertenecer a las RDF.

-Pero ¿porqué?

-¡Sue! ¡Sue! –dijo Edwards tocándole la cabeza con ambas manos- No quiero pensar que solo eres tetas y culo!... Quiero creer que detrás de ese hermoso rostro no existe una bruta descerebrada, sino una mujer pensante, ¡acorde a mí!... Claro, eso sería mucho pedir para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si tan solo tuvieras la cuarta parte de la inteligencia de Lisa Hayes, Moira Flynt o Helena Chase, fueras doctora –bufó Edwards.

-¡No me ofendas, Thomas!

-Entonces no te ofendas a ti misma! Pareciera que solo sirves para el sexo y que no tuvieras capacidad de análisis... Entiende de una buena vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La ganadora de Miss Macross no solamente es carisma, cuerpo o rostro; es también un arma de control de las masas a nivel universal!...No podemos permitir que luego sea acaparada por managers ineptos, primos pacifistas que la conviertan en su amante, alcaldes estúpidos, o en pendejos que solo buscan enriquecimiento a través de películas baratas y anuncios publicitarios para la adquisición de ropa interior o productos para adelgazar!

-Entonces ¿cómo lo haremos?...

-Como te decía... tercero, como serás la organizadora adjunta por parte de las RDF me pondrás como jurado principal de esa ridiculez...

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Así tendré pleno dominio sobre el veredicto... También pondrás a Leonard, a Zand, al pastor Wilburn, a Sharky O´tole como manager de Minmei, otra vez al tarado del alcalde Luang y por último a Jan Morris.

-¿A Jan Morris? –Sue protestó.

-¿Porqué esa bruja estúpida tiene que estar metida en esto? ¿Acaso la haz estado viendo?... ¿Te has estado acostando con esa mujerzuela?

-Jan ha sido reina de belleza en concursos de segunda categoría y participó en el Miss Macross quedando de primera finalista. Será fácil para mí convencerla de escoger a alguien que no sea civil, ya que sé que en el fondo detesta a Minmei, aunque lo niegue.

-No la soporto! ¡Jan es una estúpida!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo! –dijo- Ahora con tu permiso, debo irme... En cuanto a ti, Minmei te espera en la sala de conferencias.

.

.

Luego de la conversación con T.R. en su oficina, Sue fue a la sala de conferencias donde se encontró con Minmei y los demás. La saludó hipócritamente y se sentó a su lado en la mesa principal, para dar inicio a la conferencia sobre el 2do concurso Miss Macross.

En el lugar se encontraban sentadas varias de las chicas que ya se habían inscrito en el concurso. Muchas de ellas de las RDF y futuras REF, algunas zentraedis y también del Ejército de las Cruz del Sur, ya que se había puesto especial interés en captar mujeres para la milicia. Sin embargo no faltaban cantantes amateur, modelos y demás que ambicionaban la fama y el estrellato que inició con Lynn Minmei.

Jan Morris estaba sentada junto a su pupila y candidata del evento, Marjorie Prix, con su cabello rubio dorado y ojos celestes la modelo del momento y una de las favoritas para alzarse con la corona.

Por otro lado la mejor carta de las zentraedis era Dabeyka Asphant de cuerpo exuberante, cabellos violetas y ojos del mismo color, quien llegó acompañada de un grupo de apoyo de micronizadas.

Se había corrido el rumor que la prima de Minmei, la sargento Yinmar Lung, participaría de la competencia, pero esta declinó para evitar especulaciones y también por otro motivo; en la conferencia junto a Yinmar se encontraba la comandante Daysi Monroe, Charly Mackinnon, la piloto del escuadrón Skull, Tara Turner, y Moira Flynt, y al lado de ésta su hermana Lana con su largo cabello negro y ojos risueños, luciendo radiante y bellamente ataviada.

Lana Flynt competía en el evento y contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría de Base Macross. Ella había sido una de las primeras en inscribirse.

El Ejército de la Cruz del sur había mandado su mejor carta en Martina Santos, una chica pelicastaña de exóticos ojos cafés. El mismo Leonard la había enviado junto al jefe de Relaciones Públicas de las RDF... Se decía que Martina era la chica que le andaba en amoríos con James "Jimmy" Harlow, el piloto del Skull-005.

Al final, los periodistas hicieron varias preguntas al respecto.

-Minmei estás de acuerdo con que se haya subido la edad para concursar?-preguntó uno.

-Bueno yo creo que no está mal. Si la chica es menor de edad depende mucho de sus padres o encargados... Además, hasta los 24 años me parece bien el tope, así se le da más oportunidad a muchas otras muchachas interesadas.

-Haz disfrutado tu reinado

-Para mí ha sido maravilloso. He podido ayudar a la humanidad y recibir el cariño de mucha gente. Pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Luego de casi 5 años como Miss Macross es hora de un relevo. Otras también tienen derecho a optar por ser la representante del simbólico Macross.

-Qué harás luego de entregar tu corona?

-Me dedicaré por completo a cantar junto a Janice y a realizar obras de caridad. También abriré una escuela de danza y canto, además de seguir con mi línea de vestidos de baño.

-Quiénes serán los jurados- preguntó otro.

-Por ahora lo estamos evaluando –contestó Sue, quien prácticamente se fue apoderando de toda la conferencia de prensa.

-Minmei –dijo Janice a su lado, en voz baja- ¿Quién es esta mujer tan arrogante?

-Es Sue Graham, la mujer de la que te hablé. Es la Organizadora por parte de las RDF.

-La que dicen que es amante del capitán Edwards?

-Si... –respondió no habiendo querido recordar a T.R.

-Qué odiosa –dijo la androide- Apropósito, te veo inquieta ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

-Es que no veo a Rick por ningún lado. Mi prima Yinmar me dijo que estaba aquí.

-Por Dios!! Ya deja eso! ¿Hasta cuando vas a insistir con Rick?

-No seas mal pensada! Es solo un amigo...además, esta tal Sue me incomoda. No me cae para nada.

-A mi tampoco, amiga, pero habrá que aguantarla.

Las inscripciones estaban a unos minutos de cerrar. Los encargados de las mismas estaban casi recogiendo los documentos cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del local. Cinco chicas de la base Terranova entraron al evento, cuatro de ellas en uniforme y una en civil.

Las uniformadas eran Vanessa Leads, Kimberly Young, Asumpta Down, y Betany Turner, la que estaba de civil era Samantha Porter, quien iba vestida de un traje corto, botas altas y un escote pronunciado que evidenciaba su nueva y voluptuosa "pechonalidad".

-Pero qué mujer tan linda! ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Sunshine quien hacía unos pocos minutos había llegado al lugar junto a Red Cassidy. Estaban sentados en las última filas con un grupo de piloto del escuadrón Skull.

-Es Samantha Porter –Le respondió Oats –Ella es una de las oficiales de la esposa de Rick

-Y sale con alguien?

-Salía con nuestro compañero, Jimmy Harlow, pero al parecer terminaron.

-Ahora al parecer Sammy está sola –agregó Hess

-Sammy... –Dijo Sunshine sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos a la bella oficial.

Ante la mirada atónita de las demás competidoras y sus allegados vieron como Sammy llenó los papeles para competir en el Miss Macross. La menor del famoso Trío Terrible, la más pequeña de las legendarias Conejitas del Puente, como las había bautizado el mismísimo Rick Hunter, ahora competía en un concurso en el que quizás jamás pensó competir.

.

Luego de la conferencia se organizó un pequeño brindis para las invitadas y periodistas. Lana, un tanto molesta, junto a Charly y Yinmar, se acercó a las otras cinco para cruzar palabras con ellas.

-Sammy, eres una mala amiga! –dijo- ¡Sabías que iba a participar! ¿Por qué me jugaste sucio?

-Lana, sigo siendo tu amiga. No es nada personal contra ti –dijo viendo a lo lejos a Martina Santos- Tengo derecho a participar igual que cualquier otra.

-No es justo! –reprochó Lana- ¡Sé que lo haces porque quieres vengarte de esa bruja de Martina Santos porque te quitó a Jimmy, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella te haya dejado sin novio!

-Pues te comunico –dijo furiosa- que yo fui quien terminó con Jimmy!

-Eres una tachuela, Sammy, no llevarás chance en la competencia! –añadió Yinmar

-Para tu información, Sammy es casi del mismo tamaño que tu prima, Minmei –Daisy Monroe saltó en defensa de Sammy.

-Pero que arpías tan tramposas! –dijo Charlie- Se suponía que Lana era nuestra candidata. Es la competidora más fuerte de Base Macross y cuenta con el apoyo de todos los capitanes y sus subalternos.

-Tú lo haz dicho! –dijo Kim- Lana representa a Base Macross, Sammy es la representante de la Base Terranova!

-¡Lana prefirió representar a otra base, no a la nuestra! Es justo que nos veamos representadas, y quien mejor que Sammy, tiene la edad y reúne los requisitos necesarios –añadió Vanesa.

-Ahora veo porque tomaste tu mes de vacaciones, Sammy –dijo Charlie viéndole los senos- Puedo notar que tienes dos nuevas amigas hipócritas en tu pecho, porque esas que tienes son más falsas que las de Pamela Anderson.

-Eres un envidioso! –dijo Sammy poniendo cara de pocos amigos- No soy la culpable por el odio y el rechazo que te tiene el capitán Edwards!

-Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, pequeña bruja! -respondió

-Betany, se supone que somos hermanas! –interrumpió Tara Turner- ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de lo que ustedes tenían planeado con Sammy?

-No veo el problema en que ambas compitan! –dijo Betany.

-Además, Lana tiene preferencia porque cuenta con todo el apoyo de la comandante Moira –Asumpta agregó- Eso es una ventaja grande, porque ni Lisa, ni Claudia, ni Helena se van a meter en esto.

-Eso no es cierto que tenga preferencia! –gritó Lana furiosa a Asumpta, y luego miró a Sammy- Y eso no quita que tú, me hayas dado la puñalada, Samantha... ¿Acaso crees que con tus pechos de silicona vas a vencerme?

-Oye, un momento! Tú te inyectas en el trasero para que te crezca!

-Ohhhhh! –dijeron algunos que lograron escuchar eso.

Lana se apenó y se enfureció aún más.

-Tú tienes extensiones de cabello y maquillaje permanente! –gritó Lana

-Tú te inyectaste colágeno en los labios! –respondió Sammy

-Tú usas lentes de contacto y plataformas exageradas para verte más alta!

-Tus uñas son acrílicas!

-Basta!!!! –gritó Sue Graham acercándose y tomándolas a ambas por el brazo. Luego les habló en voz baja- Ustedes dos están haciendo el ridículo, así que o se aconductan, o las descalificaré a ambas por revoltosas.

.

.

En otro lado del evento, Jan Morris se acercaba a saludar a Minmei, quien seguía al lado de Janice, firmando autógrafos y obsequiando pósters.

-Lynn! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado- Jan se acercó dándole dos besos hipócritas a la cantante.

-Oh si, Jan... –Minmei la miró con una sonrisa irónica- Espero que no tengas una bebida cerca. La última vez casi me la tiras encima.... por equivocación, claro...

-Jajajaja! Qué graciosa. No pierdes el sentido del humor que te hizo merecedora a la corona, porque todos sabemos que tu caída fue lo que te subió puntos. La gente suele solidarizarse con los indefensos.

-Creo que el ser mi primera finalista y sustituta te ha aumentado el sentido del humor... Bueno, y también la mente...

-Mi mente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lynn?

-Me han dicho que ahora eres una hechicera, algo así como una bruja... al parecer la ficción y la realidad en ti son una sola.

-Jajajajaja! –rio Janice junto a su amiga-... Minmei, ¿crees que esta señora me pueda leer la mano? O quizás pueda hacer una pócima para matar los gatos del vecino.

-¿Señora? –dijo Jan horrorizada- Pero como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma...

-... Jan! –dijo Marjorie Prix al acercarse- Me ibas a presentar!

-Ahhh...sí, bueno... –añadió Jan-... Lynn, esta es mi representada, Marjorie Prix.

Luego del incómodo diálogo y las presentaciones con Jan Morris, Minmey y Janice compartieron con los presentes bajo la atenta mirada de Sue...

A Minmei le exasperaba la presencia de Sue Graham aún más que la de Jan Morris... Aprovechó que Janice cantaba y decidió disimuladamente salir de allí e ir a la oficina de Rick. Subió las escaleras y llegó.

.

-Buenas tardes, Khonda.

-¿Qué?... ¡Lynn Minmei! –el zentraedi fue a su encuentro y le dio un gran abrazo- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, señorita!

-Siempre los llevo en mi corazón de manera especial a ti, a Bron y a Rico.

-Se lo agradecemos, Minmei. Soy su fan número uno. Usted es nuestra ídolo por siempre.

-Khonda, se encuentra el capitán Hunter?

-Eh... sí él está...pero...

-Está en reunión?

-No...

-Entonces no me anuncies...será una sorpresa...

-Está bien, pase usted.

Minmei tocó la puerta.

-Khonda, te dije que no quiero interrupciones ni visitas!

-¿Ni siquiera de una vieja amiga, Rick?

-¡Minmei! –El corazón de Rick dio un vuelco inesperado. Era como si un leve entusiasmo recorriera sus venas inexplicablemente.

La cantante entró y cerró la puerta. La oficina de Rick quedó de pronto impregnada del perfume de Minmei, quien se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-Minmei, qué haces aquí?

-Vine para la conferencia de prensa sobre el segundo Miss Macross... ¿Acaso no lo recordabas?

-Realmente no –Rick se levantó de la silla y abrió las cortinas metálicas de su oficina. Pudo fijarse de la gran cantidad de gente en el área de la pista aledaña. Luego las volvió a cerrar.

-Rick, ¿Te sucede algo?

-No... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta oficina está horrible!; todo está tirado, las flores marchitas –Minmei llevó una maceta pequeña con flores que tenía Rick en un escaparate al lado del escritorio, hacia el baño y le echó agua desde el lavablo-... Es como si no dejaras que nadie entrara, ni siquiera a limpiar.

-Solo me dedico a trabajar, Minmei, esto no es un salón de belleza.

Minmei cruzó los brazos y empezó a golpear el piso con el tacón de su zapato. Luego se dirigió a la cortina metálica y la abrió dejando que la luz entrara en su totalidad a través del ventanal.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esto necesita luz Rick!- dijo la cantante, ahora acomodándole los papeles regados que tenía en el escritorio y poniendo unos libros en su lugar.

-Solo necesito que todo marche bien en la base –dijo Rick mientras veía a la cantante ordenar las cosas.

-Listo! –dijo poniendo el último libro en su lugar y tomando a Rick de las manos... –Rick, ahora me vas a contar qué es lo que te sucede.

-Nada me sucede! –se safó de su garre y miró hacia otro lado.

-No me mientas! –Insistió- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa... ¿Es el trabajo?.. Porqué sí es así, todos estamos estresados con la operación Guyana. Tengo más de dos meses que no se de Johnny.

-No es eso, Minmei –Rick pasó su mano por su cabello– En realidad no es nada. Estoy bien.

-Entonces es Lisa –dijo la cantante sin tapujos.

Rick le dio la espalda en ese momento y se dirigió a la ventana.

Miraba fijo hacia el horizonte cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de la cantante, tal como sucediera tiempo atrás. Pero ahora los sentimientos eran quizás diferentes, en parte.

-Minmei...

-Rick, se que estás triste. Todos lo hemos estado alguna vez. En momentos de conflicto con la persona que amas debes abrirte y ser sincero. Di lo que sientes y no vivas de orgullo, el orgullo y el egoísmo es lo peor para una relación... No puedo negar que siento envidia de Lisa... pero envidia de la buena y es que debo admitir que en el fondo aunque quiera muchísimo a Jhonny, sencillamente no puedo olvidarte del todo... y quizás nunca lo haga... No sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, pero al menos eso llévalo en tu corazón.

Rick no podía pronunciar palabras. Lo más irónico era que pese a todo, ni él mismo sabía el porqué aún conservaba una foto de Minmei en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Solía mirarla muy pocas veces, usualmente cuando escuchaba alguna buena noticia sobre ella. El siempre sonreía cuando la contemplaba.

-Se que quizás no debiera decirte esto, por Jonathan... –Ella suspiró-... Es cierto, lo quiero mucho, pero también es cierto que no mi corazón no te olvida. Sé que mi tiempo pasó, que es muy tarde para mí, pero no podía seguir con este sentimiento dentro... Se que amas a Lisa y que ella te ama. Tienen un bebé precioso, entonces, ¡habla con ella!... ¡Arreglen las cosas y sean felices como lo han sido hasta ahora!... Al menos quisiera saber que valió la pena el haberte perdido...

Rick respiró hondo, pero aún así no le respondió.

-Sé que ustedes se aman realmente.... y solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites. Aquí estaré para ti. Creo que esa es una de las ventajas de ser amigos ¿no crees?

-Gracias por tus consejos, Minmei –dijo aún mirando hacia la ventana- Tú haz sido parte de mi vida y sabes que siempre serás especial para mí, en mi corazón...

-De veras, Rick?

-Te dije que nunca te olvidaría ¿lo recuerdas?...

-Sí... claro que lo recuerdo... cómo olvidarlo –ella sonrió.

-Ahora... –añadió- Necesito estar solo...

-Entiendo –la cantante se separó de él con suavidad, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su bolso- Solo hazme saber cuando estés mejor. Siempre voy a estar para ti, Rick.

-Gracias.

Minmei salió de la oficina... Dos lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rick Hunter.

Limpió su cara con su mano, bebió algo de whiskey que se había servido de un solo tajo y se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó la foto de Minmei y sonrió.

* * *

.

Lisa había llegado a su casa agitada por lo sucedido con Jack en el hospital. Tantas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Estacionó su carro en el garaje de su casa y se recostó al volante. Lloró un rato. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Desde allí llamó a Claudia para darle la noticia, luego, entró a la casa. Mildred la vio pasar como una sombra. Lisa había estado dando vueltas en el carro y paró varias veces en su recorrido presa de los nervios.

Iba a anochecer. Decidió darse un baño de agua tibia, de pies a cabeza. Estuvo un rato en la tina pensando en todo lo sucedido. No quería ni cavilar en lo que pasaría, no quería vislumbrar el futuro ni las consecuencias de aquella vorágine en que la había sumido Jack Archer.

Se colocó una especie de kimono en tono azul marino. No quiso cenar. Prefirió un té de Tilo que Mildred le había preparado. Luego estuvo con Roy. Sentada en el sillón veía como el pequeño, de dos años, caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Ha crecido muy rápido, ¿no Mild? –dijo mirando a su hijo.

-El tiempo pasa volando, recuerdo cuando era apenas un recién nacido. Ahora mírelo, caminando por toda la casa.

-Es como un Rick en miniatura –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-El señor... él regresará?

-No lo sé.

-Es por el capitán Archer ¿verdad?

-Todo ha sido mi culpa –dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

Tiempo después, cuando finalmente el bebé se durmió, Lisa lo colocó en su cuna. Cerró las cortinas del cuarto, encendió la lamparita de noche y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y encendió la televisión... Alcanzó a ver las noticias de Katherine Hyson.

"_Las estrellas del pop, Lynn Minmei y Janice Em estuvieron hoy en Base Macross para anunciar la organización de la segunda edición del Miss Macross. Las artistas junto a su nuevo manager..."_

-Minmei en Base Macross- dijo con un extraño sentimiento.

Era irónico, pero aquello la había echo recordar de repente todos aquellos sucesos acaecidos antes del ataque de Khyron. De pronto un sentimiento se agolpó en su pecho, una gran soledad, la angustia de la ausencia de Rick.

-Rick... ¿porqué? ¿Por qué todo ha sucedido de esta forma?

Empezó a llover...Se levantó, abrió un poco la cortina y miró a través del enorme cristal del cuarto que daba hacia el patio trasero. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piscina y con ella las gotas de lluvia, ahora más fuerte. El reflejo era de un color similar a las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Tan sola, tan vacía...

-_Lisa perdóname!... yo te_ _amo! Haría lo que fuera por ti! _–las palabras del ex mercenario golpeando su pensamiento una y otra vez.

_-Te amo más que a nada ni a nadie, Elizabeth... No podría vivir sin ti..._

De pronto, como una especie de espejismo, sintió que tocaban su hombro... Pudo ver una mano sobre él.

-Lisa...

Asustada se volteó en el acto para verlo frente a ella, empapado por la lluvia.

Él pudo ver los ojos de ella hinchados por el llanto y su rostro un tanto demacrado. Se veía pálida y más delgada... Ella lo vio algo desaliñado y con una barba apenas visible, poco común en él.

-Rick!...

-Yo, pasaba por aquí y...vine a buscar algo de ropa. No demoraré.

Aquello hizo que un puñal se le clavara a Lisa en el corazón. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y le contestó.

-Claro, esta es tu casa –ella se volteó, alejándose de él. Prefirió mirar por la ventana nuevamente, con los brazos cruzados- Puedes tomar lo que necesites.

-Cómo está Roy?

-Está bien –sin reparo- duerme ahora.

Mientras recogía algunas cosas Rick se detuvo para verla. De espaldas a él, su largo cabello castaño, su bella figura... su presencia. Algo muy dentro de sí le hizo romper el hielo sobre el tema. La rabia lo consumía.

-Supe que Jack armó un alboroto en el hospital el día de hoy –dijo con un tono extraño

Lisa se crispó, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante esa afirmación que sonaba a reproche.

-Jack no es de mi incumbencia! ¡Si deseas saber de él, puedes llamar a su doctor de cabecera, o a Helena, o a la doctora Grant en todo caso!

-Solo quería saber si tú estabas bien... Pensé que estarías preocupada por él –añadió en tono irónico.

-Pues ya me haz visto, y estoy bien! –respondió molesta- Ahora puede irse, capitán Hunter.

-Claro, ya veo que para ti sería lo mejor.

Lisa permaneció callada unos segundos y luego contestó.

-Yo también supe algo- frunció el ceño- Supe que Minmei estuvo en la base... Imagino que te buscó.

Aquello sacó de onda a Rick.

-Solo pasó a saludarme.

-Claro, muy conveniente, como siempre.

-Lisa ¿Porqué tratas de poner las cosas como si yo fuera el culpable de esto? Aquí yo soy la víctima!

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué tú eres la víctima y yo la villana de la historia? ¡No tienes idea de lo que es ser víctima! –ella se volteó y le habló- ¡Jack con su obsesión, y tú con tu incomprensión me tienen harta!

-No me compares con él! ¡Yo jamás te he comparado con Minmei!

-Si lo que deseas es tener una excusa para dejarme y volver con Minmei, ¡pues adelante!

Aquello terminó por ofuscar a Rick.

-Qué diablos dices, Lisa? –él fue hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos- ¡Si hubiera amado a Minmei tan solo la mitad de lo que te he amado a ti la historia hubiera sido otra!... ¡Eres tú quien no haz dejado de amar a Jack Archer!

-Suéltame, Rick!

-Tan solo basta con mencionar su nombre para que tu rostro cambie! ¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota que no me doy cuenta?

-No sabes lo que dices! –ella sentía su agarre fuertemente por sus brazos- ¡Rick, me lastimas!

-¡Estoy casi seguro que pretendes largarte con Archer, pero quiero que sepas que Roy se queda conmigo! ¡No voy a permitir que un sicario como él tenga contacto con mi hijo! ¡No sé de lo que pueda ser capaz un asesino sin escrúpulos como él!

Rick la miraba con rabia.

-Estás delirando! ¡Suéltame!

-No voy a permitir que te vayas con él!¡Nunca! –dijo furioso- ¡Primero Jack tendrá que matarme!

-Basta, Rick! Estoy cansada de todo esto... –Lisa empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas caían copiosamente.

El bajó la guardia y la soltó... Luego, cuando ella quiso separarse, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Lisa... nena, perdóname... yo solo...

-Rick... –le interrumpió con la voz resquebrajada- No quiero perderte... Solíamos tener tantos sueños hermosos y ahora mira... nuestras estrellas se cayeron...

Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron como la vez que ella le dijo que lo amaba.

-Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... Pero todo es tan difícil para mí. Detesto la idea de que él tuvo algo que ver contigo.

-No quiero discutir más... Igual que tú; solo quiero que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como antes.

-Yo te amo, Lisa... –él fue hacia ella-... Al menos tratemos de recoger esas estrellas.

-Rick...

El tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y bajo el cristal de sus lágrimas vio aquellos ojos verdes tristes de los cuales se había enamorado, sus labios, su cabello, su piel. Todo en ella hacía que él se estremeciera.

-Eres tan hermosa –le dijo lleno de amor y deseo.

-Te amo.

-Ven acá...- Rick la atrajo hacia él y la besó con una intensidad arrolladora.

Era un beso apasionado, colmado de amor, de lujuria, de necesidad y ansias que Lisa contestó de la misma forma mientras caía presa de aquella efusiva demostración.

Rick la cargó y la llevó hacia la cama. Ella lo sentía húmedo por las gotas de lluvia que lo habían mojado antes de llegar a casa. Afuera el aguacero arreciaba en lo que posiblemente se convertiría en una tormenta.

Rick se fue despejando de su ropa con la ayuda de ella hasta quedar desnudo. Luego desamarró desesperadamente el kimono que llevaba Lisa y lo hizo a un lado, y rompió con locura los interiores de ella. Tenían un poco más de dos meses que no hacían el amor y sentían como si hubieran pasado dos años sin estar juntos.

El besó sus senos y los succionó hasta enrojecer sus pezones. Luego paso su lengua por su pecho hasta su cuello. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados... Lisa abrió sus piernas para recibirlo mientras él se acomodaba sin interrumpir el beso. Ardían de pasión, sobre todo cuando finalmente entró en ella.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor, con una intensidad y un delirio que no habían experimentado antes... Rick la embestía rápida y profundamente y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, entrelazaba sus dedos por el cabello de él. Con desesperación y locura lo ansiaba dentro de ella.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron. Se sentían como dos chicos pubertos que experimentaban del amor por vez primera, cuando la excitación y el desenfreno desencadenan en una especie de amor sin ataduras, desquiciado y explosivo.

-Ohhh!!!.... ahhhh!!!.... –Los gemidos guturales y demás sonidos de satisfacción llenaban aquella estancia.

Rick la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarla con la misma pasión de antes. Le hacía amor con tanto deseo que en un momento dado pensó que rebasaba el límite de su ardor incontrolable. Lisa le arañó la espalda y mordió sus labios.

Al paso de los minutos él la estaba haciendo suya con una furia semejante a un animal; salvajemente, casi de manera diabólica y brutal. Quería poseerla de esa forma para demostrar que ella le pertenecía solo a él y que solo él había llegado a donde nadie más nunca llegaría. Era una especie de reclamo sobre lo que le pertenecía, así probaba que ningún otro hombre volvería a tener lo que era suyo.

Finalmente entre gritos de lujuria, rasguños, caricias, mordidas y besos desesperados, alcanzaron los orgasmos juntos.

Después de casi dos meses alejados, habían hecho el amor sin inhibiciones, como si no lo hubieran hecho en muchísimo tiempo... Ella quizás pudo por fin superar aquel incidente que casi la confina a un mundo de hielo, igual o peor al que estuvo años atrás.

Aún agitados y sudorosos... Rick calló sobre sus pechos. Fue un momento sublime y glorioso... Un instante mágico, casi perfecto... hasta que el sonido llegó... Una particular pregunta que ella jamás hubiera esperado.

-Qué sentiste cuando supiste que "él" despertó?

Lisa se tensó. Frunció el ceño... ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-A qué te refieres, Rick? –preguntó, aun con la respiración agitada por el acto consumado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... –dijo sin tapujos- A "él"... ¿Qué sientes por "él", Lisa?

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... No después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Ella le había demostrado con hechos profundamente íntimos lo mucho que lo amaba y él le salía con eso...

-Te amo a ti, Rick! ¿Hasta cuando debo repetirlo?

-Pero qué diablos sientes por él?

-¡Maldición, Rick, ¿porqué insistes? –respondió enojada- ¡Es a ti a quien amo!

-Esa no es una respuesta! –Rick se hizo a un lado y se sentó en la cama.

-Esta conversación es inadecuada... ¡y más, después de este momento de intimidad!

-Es mejor que yo? –preguntó obcecado

-Qué? –fue su respuesta, horrorizada ante tal pregunta.

-Dime Lisa, ¿Jack es mejor que yo?

-Pero qué diablos te sucede? –ella también se sentó y le habló en voz alta.

Rick fue hacia ella, le hizo el cabello a un lado y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Solo quiero saber si Jack es mejor que yo en la cama –Rick hizo la pregunta calmado, pero por dentro estallaba de rabia.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme ese tipo de pregunta!

-Tengo derecho a saberlo...Tal vez él te hacía algo mejor que yo y no llegaré a su nivel si no me lo dices.

-Acaso te volviste loco, Rick Hunter?

-Solo respóndeme!

Lisa se enfureció

-Pero que estupidez es esta, Rick? ¡No quiero hablar de ello porque no tiene validez alguna para mí!

-Claro!! –agregó con ironía-... No te gusta hablar, pero te gusta "hacer", ¿no?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En ese momento Lisa sintió que quería darle una soberana cachetada a Rick, pero se contuvo.

-Pero qué cínico y descarado eres! –ella lo apartó y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación- ¡Con esas sarta de idioteces que haz dicho me faltas el respeto y demuestras inmadurez e inseguridad! ¡Veo que no deseas una reconciliación entre nosotros, si no humillarme con tus preguntas estúpidas!

No era precisamente que él estuviera inseguro de sí, si no que muy en el fondo quería irritarla, hacer que ella sintiera la incomodidad que él sentía de tan solo pensar en que Jack la había poseído en el pasado.

-Solo dime! –Rick se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama y miró hacia la pared –Quiero saber quién es mejor, si Archer o yo.

-¡Basta de tanta imbecilidad!...Acaso yo ahondo en tu pasado? –preguntó ella bastante molesta-...Dime Rick, ¿Acaso yo soy mejor que Minmei o las otras en la cama?

-Sí!... –fue su pronta respuesta-... Tú eres mejor que todas.

Lisa se sintió más furiosa que antes, pero también desarmada ante aquella respuesta de Rick que nunca esperó.

-Pues no debiste responderme eso! –Lisa se acercó a él- Rick, no me interesa con quien te hayas acostado en tu pasado o la forma en la que te expresaron el amor en la cama aquellas mujeres, solo me importa lo que estamos viviendo tú y yo, aquí y ahora... Lo mucho que te amo a ti y lo mucho que te deseo a ti.

Rick respiró hondo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No se de lo que sería capaz de hacer si Jack pretendiera separarte de mí... Yo sería capaz de...

-Shhhhh!! –ella colocó su dedo índice en los labios de él –No digas lo que ibas a decir... Rick, por favor, jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso.

-Siento tanta rabia y tantos celos de él, Lisa... Odio pensar que estuvieron juntos. ¡No puedo evitarlo!...

-Pues no deberías, piloto...

Ella se subió a la cama nuevamente y fue hacia él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y empezó a besarlo en la nuca...

Rick sintió un calosfrío recorrer su por su columna. Lisa acariciaba le acariciaba la espalda de él y su abdomen definido, luego fue al sur y empezó a jugar con la intimidad de él... La lujuria volvió a apoderase de ambos.

-Te gusta? –ella preguntó.

Rick sonrió, se volteó violentamente quedando sobre ella, a su disposición. En cosa de segundos empezaron de nuevo a hacerlo violentamente y con desespero, al principio, pero con el transcurrir de los minutos prefirieron cambiar su método; ahora lo hacían con dulzura, con suavidad, tiernamente.

La delicadeza los movimientos sutiles se había apoderado de cada reacción. Rick había dejado de lado aquella necesidad de satisfacer su ego por de demostrar que ella era de su propiedad, que era su mujer y le pertenecía solo a él.

Ahora solo deseaba complacerla en todo sentido y llevarla a un orgasmo múltiple que la dejara saciada y llena de satisfacción. Por eso había disminuido en intensidad, pero la pasión se había intensificado plenamente.

Sabía que estaba logrando que Lisa descendiera a aquella vorágine de locura, a aquella agua de deleite en el que la sumía expresada de manera distinta con movimientos diferentes que desembocaban en nuevas y profundas sensaciones. En poco tiempo llegaron al clímax juntos, tan aferrados que parecían un solo ser, para luego quedarse dormidos profundamente.

* * *

.

Y así transcurrieron los muchos minutos...

Era una noche extraña, la lluvia se convirtió efectivamente en una especie de tormenta. Afuera los truenos eran esporádicos pero crujientes, los árboles se estremecían, la ventisca arreciaba. Ni un solo carro, ni un solo ser vagaban por las calles de Macross o Ciudad Monumento.

Sentada en el lobby del hospital de Macross, Claudia Grant sintió un calosfrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras veía la intensa lluvia a través del enorme ventanal. De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo que solo había sentido el día en que Roy fokker había surcado por vez última el Skull-001.

-Claudia, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Helena mientras le ofrecía un café.

-No, no es nada.

-No es la percepción que tengo. Te noto preocupada.

-Helena, alguna vez haz tenido esa sensación de que algo extraño va a suceder?

-Algo como qué?

-Algo malo o complicado –tomó un sorbo de café- No me había sentido así desde pocos días antes de la muerte de Roy.

A Helena se le crisparon los poros.

-Claudia, no pienses así.

-No es lo que pienso, amiga, sino lo que siento.

-Algún tipo de presentimiento? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Algo así –Claudia se levantó y de pie se acercó más a la ventana. Helena la siguió- Este tipo de lluvia no me gusta, recuerdo una lluvia similar la última noche que Roy y yo dormimos juntos...

-¿De veras?

-Si... Hicimos el amor toda la noche; me dijo que ya estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Pensaba en retirarse una vez que Rick estuviera lo suficientemente listo como para asumir el mando de un escuadrón como el Skull.

Helena colocó su mano en el hombro de Claudia.

-Claudia...

-Luego de su muerte, uno de los doctores me entregó sus pertenencias, entre ellas una pequeña cajilla de terciopelo con la más hermosa de las sortijas que hubiera visto en mi vida...

-¿Qué era?

-Cuando me dijo que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso solo pensé que se refería a su retiro, pero lo cierto era que inexplicablemente Roy Fokker, el soltero empedernido, iba a proponerme matrimonio.

-Lo siento tanto, amiga –Helena pensó que Claudia estaría llorando, pero lo cierto era que la morena no tenía ni una sola lágrima en su rostro.

-Eso ya pasó- dijo con una sonrisa-... Y si no tengo lágrimas en este momento, es porque ya se me terminaron. El comandante Fokker terminó con mis lágrimas.

-Estoy segura que donde esté se siente muy orgulloso de ti, Claudia. Tú fuiste su gran amor.

-De veras lo crees?

-¿Y lo dudas? Fuiste la única capaz de motivarlo al matrimonio.

-Creo que también lo pensó con Aries Turner. Siempre creí que ella había sido su gran amor.

-Pues nunca me habló de ella. En cambio sí me llegó a hablar sobre ti... –fue la respuesta de Helena- Sin embargo no creo que le haya hablado a alguien sobre mí.

Claudia la miró con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Helena, eres una persona sorprendente y admirable.

-En la vida me ha tocado siempre ser la segunda en todo, incluso en el amor.

-Oh, amiga, no pienses así.

-Es la verdad! –dijo resignada- ¿Para qué engañarme? Para Roy solo fui el trofeo ante su rivalidad con Edwards por conquistarme.... y sobre Jack, pues debo entender que el hombre que más he amado en mi vida sigue enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

-Lisa es un amor imposible para Jack. Ese cabeza hueca no entiende que su tiempo ya pasó. Si Roy estuviera vivo lo hubiera molido a golpes por tantas estupideces que ha cometido.

-Ciertamente Roy era el único capaz de meterlo en cintura. Creo que ni siquiera César puede controlar el temperamento de Jack.

-Y hablando de él –añadió Claudia- Iré a acompañarlo un rato. Tú debes descansar. Haz estado todo el día sentada a su lado.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Bueno, espero que esta vez no haya escapado –dijo Claudia con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación del ex mercenario.

* * *

.

Acostada en su cama matrimonial, Lisa a lo lejos en su subconsciente escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia. Se sentía cansada. Sumida en un profundo sueño desnuda en su cama, sintió algo de frío. Lentamente abrió los ojos y quiso voltearse para buscar el calor de Rick.

De pronto, sintió que cada uno de los vellos de su piel se le crispaba, al sentir la suavidad de una caricia a lo largo de su espalda, desde el derriere hasta la nuca. Era la delicadeza de un dedo que recorría su columna vertebral. Ella podía sentir el olor de un perfume varonil que la empezó a inquietar.

Como si el peso del planeta cayera sobre ella, a duras penas logró voltearse para quedar pasmada, pues quedaba frente a frente con Jack Archer...

Jack, igual que ella, también estaba desnudo, en aquella cama, su cabeza sobre la almohada, mirándola.

Ella se agitó, quiso levantarse para buscar a Rick, pero no pudo.

Ambos acostados, ladeados, frente a frente, tan cerca que sentían sus alientos. Jack sonrió. Aquel dedo que recorría la espalda, ahora su dedo recorría el brazo de ella. Se regocijaba al ver los pechos de Lisa moverse por la respiración.

-Jack, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó horrorizada- ¡Tú no debes estar aquí!

-Sé que no me olvidas, Elizabeth... ¿no es así?

-Dónde está Rick?

-¿Rick? –el rió a carcajadas- Rick es solo un sueño, preciosa.

-No!... ¡Rick! –gritó Lisa llamándolo, pero no recibía respuesta.

-Estamos solo tú y yo, mi amor.

-Qué le haz hecho a Rick?... ¡Dime, Jack!

-Yo? –añadió con cinismo- Yo no le hecho nada a ese imbécil. Ni siquiera sé donde demonios está.

-Él estaba aquí conmigo. Hicimos el amor.

-Estás segura? –dijo pasando su mano por el trasero de Lisa, por su cintura, su espalda y luego su cuello. ¿Estás segura que lo hiciste con él y no conmigo?

-Rick! –dijo Lisa de nuevo, llamándolo suplicante.

-No está, Elizabeth. Solo estoy yo –Jack hundió su cara en el cuello de Lisa y luego se pegó a sus pechos, besándolos y pasando su lengua sobre ellos.

-No! –Lisa sencillamente sentía que no podía moverse- ¡Vete!

-Sé que te gusta... –Jack ahora besaba sus labios-...Sé que muy en el fondo nunca me haz olvidado...

-No! No! No!

Jack la giró con fuerza, haciéndola quedar boca arriba, luego se postró sobre ella.

-Dime que me haz olvidado, Elizabeth, que ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mí... y me iré para siempre.

Jack se colocó en la intimidad de ella y entró con fuerza.

-Ahhh! –un grito de desesperación y placer diabólico se apoderó de Lisa mientras arañaba la espalda de Jack- ¡No!.... ¡Déjame!

-Dile a Rick lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí...

Con más ansias, Jack volvió a entrar en ella, succionando su cuello y luego el lóbulo de su oreja...

-Ahhhhhhh!...–Lisa cerró los ojos, aquello era indescriptible-... ¡Oh Dios!...

-Siempre seré parta de ti, Elizabeth, nunca me podrás olvidar... Nunca...

Nuevamente entró en ella fuertemente, y luego varias veces más.

-No! ¡Vete! –al fin pudo moverse. Se lo quitó de encima y quedó sentada respirando agitada y sudando copiosamente –¡Déjame en paz!

-Lisa, ¿qué sucede?

Lisa miró a su lado... asustada.

-Rick! –ella se aferró a él como dependiendo de su existencia- ¡Eres tú!

-Pero claro que soy yo!.... Nena, ¿qué pasó?

Lisa se levantó de la cama rápidamente, fue hacia el lavamanos, prendió la luz y se echó agua en la cara.

_-Qué diablos me sucede?_ –dijo en sus pensamientos-_ ¿Por qué sueño con él? Ni en sueños me deja en paz..._

Se echó un poco más de agua en la cara y secó su rostro.

_-Acaso debo contarle toda la verdad a Rick? –_se preguntó calladamente_- No! ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eso produciría una tragedia entre ellos, estoy segura.... No puedo permitir que eso pase! Dios... ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Rick se colocó sus interiores y fue hacia ella.

-Lisa, qué está pasando?

-Rick.... –Ella lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Estás bien?

-Fue solo una pesadilla.

-¿Pero qué soñaste que te tiene tan agitada?

-Nada en especial. Solo soñé que no estabas a mi lado. Creo que ha sido el stress de los últimos días. Solo quiero que estés conmigo.

-Si deseas te pellizco –respondió con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario. Sé que estás aquí y que eres tú... Rick hay tantas cosas que debo decirte...

-Decirme? ¿Sobre qué?

-Es que... yo... solo quiero que nunca nos volvamos a separar... –ella titubeó-... Es... es que es sobre Jack...

-No! –él la tomó por los brazos y la miró- He decidido que no quiero saber más nada de tu pasado con él, ni lo que fueron, o lo que hicieron.

-Pero no es algo superfluo... esto es que creo que debes saber porque...

-Nena, en serio, no quiero hablar de él...-respondió-... Tenías razón, Lisa, he sido un tonto al querer ahondar sobre eso. De ahora en adelante no quiero que ese nombre salga de nuestros labios en lo que respecta a nuestra vida personal.

-Rick, pero debo de...

-He dicho que no, Lisa! No hablemos más sobre Archer. Olvidemos ese asunto de una vez por todas. ¡Por favor!

-Está bien... –dijo resignada ante aquella opción- _Quizás sea lo mejor_, pensó dubitativa.

-La tormenta acaba de terminar y hace calor... y creo que tú estás bastante sudada. ¿Qué tal si entramos a la tina? –él sonrió- ... Digo, ambos desnudos y el baño aquí mismo...Creo que nos hace falta una ducha de agua tibia con espuma a las siete de la mañana... Es una buena forma de empezar el día, ¿no crees?.

Ella sonrió y asintió antes de darle un abrazo.

* * *

.

En el hospital de Macross Claudia seguía sentada en la confortable silla al lado de la cama de Jack. La morena no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se había dedicado a leer un par de libros que había llevado.

De vez en cuando sentía que Jack se movía y lo que le parecía extraño era que aun estando dormido mantuviera una especia de sonrisa misteriosa y enigmática en su rostro.

Cuando finalmente el sueño la dominó, a eso de las siete de la mañana, una voz conocida la despertó haciendo que colocara el libro en su bolso.

-Pensé que Roy Fokker era el único capaz de desvelarte.

-Buenos días, Rey de Troya- le respondió a Jack- ¿Cómo ha estado su sueño, majestad?

-Digamos que excelente –añadió con una sonrisa- Sabes, Claudia, el padre de Sangriento, el jefe indio conocido como Lobo Sentado me dijo una vez que la mejor manera de llegar a una persona es mediante el espíritu, por medio de los sueños. Es allí donde todos nos conectamos, a través del halito de vida y la conciencia espectral.

-A ver –la morena hizo una mueca- ¿Y qué travesura se supone que hizo tu espíritu rebelde?

-Qué crees? –Jack sonrió aun más- Estuve bastante excitado y erecto en mis sueños... ¿Por casualidad no notaste mi bandera izada?

Claudia se sonrojo y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no reír.

-Déjate de estupideces, mercenario! ¡Créeme que lo último que miraría estando aquí sentada sería tu entrepierna.

-Jajajajajaja! –una gran carcajada avistó que estaba de buen ánimo- Imagino que sabrás quien es la mujer de mis sueños.

-Jack, cambia de canal... –dijo Claudia con los brazos cruzados- Sabes que ella ya tiene una vida... Aunque viéndolo bien, tu idea no es mala, ¡porque solo en sueños lograrás estar con ella nuevamente!

-Eso lo veremos! –trató de levantarse pero se vio imposibilitado- Oye, ¿qué es esta cosa?

-Una camisa de fuerza. Haz estado haciendo muchas idioteces desde que llegaste a Macross, de seguir así yo misma ordenaré que te metan a un manicomio.

-Claudia, quítame esta cosa!

-Solo el doctor Carter lo puede ordenar.

-No estoy demente!

-Pareciera que sí –Claudia se acercó a él-... Jack, lo que le hiciste a Lisa no tiene nombre!

-Entonces lo sabes –respondió quitándole la mirada y con rostro de tristeza –Yo, me arrepiento de lo que hice. No debí hacerlo, solo estaba fuera de mis cabales.

-Eso no te excusa!... Además, si lo que pretendías es que volviera contigo, con esa acción depredadora la alejaste definitivamente de ti.

-Es mi mujer!

-Y eso te dio el derecho de obligarla a tener sexo contigo?

-Tú no entiendes nada!

-Eres tú quién no entiende! ¡Ella ya no te ama! ¡y de seguir con tu actitud, terminarás haciendo que te odie, si es que no te odia ya!.

-Ella me ama! Sé que en el fondo siente algo por mí, pero Rick le ha lavado el cerebro haciéndose el héroe frente a ella.

-Basta de estupideces! ¡Despierta de tus sueños de opio!

-¿Porqué todos están en mi contra? ¿Por qué todos están de parte de ese mal nacido?

-No es como piensas, Jack, no te victimises!

-Rick no se saldrá con la suya! ¡No me la quitará jamás!... ¡Primero lo mato como a un gusano! Lo moleré a golpes y luego le aplastaré el cráneo con mis manos. Morirá lenta y dolorosamente.

-Jack!...¿Que cosas dices?! –le gritó- ¡Lo que mencionas es horrible, y lo que hiciste no tiene nombre y si yo hubiera sido Lisa, estarías en la cárcel nuevamente!... Al parecer tu lado mercenario, cruel y despiadado aún te acompaña... Al escucharte siento que oigo a Enzra Spitz, a Torquemada, o a Ivanov!... No te interpongas en la relación entre Lisa y Rick.

-Eres una traidora!

-Doy gracias a Dios que Roy no está con vida, porque se hubiera avergonzado profundamente de ti como lo estoy yo ahora, y como lo estará Lisa por el resto de sus días.

Dicho esto la morena tomó su bolso y salió del lugar.

-Claudia! ¡Claudia!-Jack Gritó viéndose impedido por la camisa de fuerza y una especie de obstáculo en las piernas- ¡Maldición, quítenme esta cosa!

-Claudia, qué sucede? –dijo Helena llegando al lugar.

-Es tu turno de cuidarlo, Helena –añadió mientras se alejaba hacia el elevador- No tengo más paciencia para él.

-Helena! –gritó el ex mercenario al ver llegar a la pelirroja- ¡Quiero que me quiten esto!

-Jack, cálmate!

-Capitán Archer –dijo el doctor Carter cuando entró con unas enfermeras; una joven y la otra bastante mayor-....Si sigue con esa actitud no le quitaremos la camisa.

-Maldición quítenme esto ya!

-Así no logrará nada.

-¡Váyase a la mierda, viejo decrépito!

-Jack!, por favor cálmate- le dijo Helena.

-Miss Walbergh –El doctor llamó a la enfermera joven- hay que tranquilizarlo.

La enfermera se acercó a Jack con una inyección.

-No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, maldita puta!

Jack formó un escándalo tal que fue necesaria otra dosis de tranquilizante.

-Doctor, ¿qué le está sucediendo a Jack? –dijo Helena llorando- Él no suele ser así, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma.

-Son reacciones adversas a su estado. Estuvo a punto de morir, comandante Chase, el cerebro humano es misterioso y cambiante en proceso de recuperación. Pero se recuperará.

.

Pasada las horas, cuando el efecto del tranquilizante fue pasando, el ex mercenario despertó. Tenía que maquinar un plan para salir de allí, buscar a Lisa y llevársela, a la fuerza si fuera necesario, tal como Enzra e Ivanov les habían inculcado a todos sus pupilos, "obtener el fin sin importar los medios".

La enfermera joven, Debra Walbergh, una chica de 22 años y bastante atractiva entró a la habitación. Ella había sido quien había atendido a Jack junto al doctor Carter desde que el ex mercenario ingresó al hospital previo a su estado de coma.

Ella notó que Jack había despertado y se acercó a él para tomarle el pulso a través del cuello, cambiar la intravenosa y ver si todo estaba bien.

-Me alegro que haya despertado, capitán Archer. Espero que esta vez se porte mejor –añadió- La comandante Chase me pidió el favor que cuando despertara le dijera que tuvo que ir a la base y que regresará más tarde.

Jack miró hacia la puerta y a través de la ventana vio a un custodio. Sonrió. Luego, notó que Debra ponía unos implementos y una pequeña navaja, presuntamente para cortar las vendas, cerca de la mesa de su cabecera.

-Agua... –dijo en voz muy baja, apenas perceptible.

-Agua? –ella se acercó a él. Desató los vendajes de las piernas que lo aferraban a la cama, lo ayudó a que se sentara. Tomó un vaso con el vital líquido y luego agarró el rostro de Jack y para que pudiera beber.

-Gracias –le dijo Jack-... Y lo siento...

-A qué se refiere?

-Yo quisiera disculparme con usted –dijo, estando sentado y recostado al respaldar de la cámara.

-Y eso por qué? –Debra continuaba arreglando los implementos.

-No debí faltarle el respeto.

-Al menos lo acepta... No se preocupe, he lidiado con peores pacientes.

-En serio, me sentí muy mal. Usted ha sido tan dulce y atenta.

Debra sonreía mientras le cambiaba la intravenosa del talón de Jack.

-Uhhh! –se quejó.

-Le duele?

-Solo un poco. En verdad preferiría tenerla en la mano. ¿Cuándo me quitarán esta camisa de fuerza?

-El doctor me dijo que se la quitara un momento para asearlo, siempre y cuando yo viera que usted estaba tranquilo... Si no, me vería en la penosa necesidad de llamar al custodio que puede ver usted desde aquí.

Jack sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que usted me va a bañar? Soy un tipo afortunado.

Debra se sonrojo y emitió un carraspeo con su garganta en señal de incomodidad e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír.

-No me refiero a bañarlo, capitán, lo ayudaré a que se aseé el torso y la espalda y más tarde vendrán los enfermeros para llevarlo al baño para su limpieza completa. Claro que irá con la camisa de fuerza.

-¿Y permitir que esos tipos me toquen el trasero y las bolas? –Jack sonó escandalizado- ¡Jamás! No voy a dejar que ningún hombre en este universo ni en ningún otro me manoseé. ¡Vaya a saber si son homosexuales!

-Los enfermeros son altamente profesionales y calificados, y usted es un paciente... y un paciente que se ha portado muy mal.

-Sobre mi cadáver me tocarán esos pendejos!...En cambio no tengo ningún inconveniente si tú me bañas...Debra –miró disimuladamente la placa de la enfermera.

-Vaya, se aprendió mi nombre, finalmente... Ya no soy ni la bruja, ni la puta, ni la estúpida, ni la pendeja... en fin, usted me llamó de muchas formas groseras.

-En verdad perdóname, Debra, fui un patán.... Además, finalmente, cómo no recordar el verdadero nombre de una mujer tan hermosa como usted.

La enfermera se sonrojó y Jack lo notó. Mientras le limpiaba el torso y el pecho Jack no dejó de mirarla; era una mirada penetrante, intensa y sensual, acorde a cada movimiento de ella, lo que hacía que Debra se ruborizara y tratara de suprimir una especie de incomodidad complaciente dentro de sí.

Para ella, Jack Archer era un tipo muy bien parecido y lo suficientemente atractivo para cualquier mujer y esto parecía surtir efecto en la joven enfermera... Era tan atractivo como para poner a temblar incluso la ética profesional de la muchacha.

-Listo! –dijo ella al terminar, tratando de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, pues la tentación que Jack representaba para su vocación, era demasiado fuerte y nunca antes experimentada.

-Me siento mejor, Debra, al fin descanso mis brazos. De veras que el pecho me duele mucho.

-Le duele mucho? ¿Qué siente?

-Casi no podía respirar bien... pero ahora me siento mejor.

-Haré la referencia al doctor. Por mientras le quitaré la camisa pero tendré que amarrarlo por las muñecas a ambos lados de la cama.

-Sadomasoquismo?... mmmm...eso me gusta... –dijo mordiendo sus labios-... Viniendo de ti, por mí no hay problema. Seré tu esclavo.

-Jajajajaja! Pero qué ocurrente y gracioso es usted –respondió aún más sonrojada.

Debra procedió a limpiar su pecho y espalda con una toalla. Jack notó que ella veía sus tatuajes.

-Te gustan?

-Es un arte extraño, no hallo ciencia en ello habiendo tantos libros para dibujar. Además debe doler bastante.

-El cuerpo del ser humano es la obra más perfecta de Dios, y sobre ella, realizar un dibujo que signifique algo muy especial para una personaja es como poner el arte sobre el arte mismo.

-¿Qué significan? –pregunto- Por ejemplo ese del brazo, _"Elizabeth forever"_ ¿Acaso ella es su novia o esposa?

-Era mi esposa, pero murió. Desde ese día no he podido enamorarme de nadie más. No encuentro la mujer que me llene, aquella que no solo sea bella por fuera, sino por dentro, una mujer intelectual, dedicada a su trabajo, dulce y cariñosa.... Ella me recuerda mucho a ti.

-De veras? No lo creo –dijo ella sonrojada.

-Era hermosa como usted, muy dedicada e inteligente,... Es más, su cabello era rubio como el suyo y sus ojos celestes, muy parecido a los suyos. Cuando murió en el ataque de navidad de Khyron sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba... –De repente los ojos de Jack se cristalizaron con lágrimas-... No pude ir a su funeral en Irlanda, me sentía deprimido y agobiado.

La actuación de Jack era digna de un Oscar. La novata enfermera empezó a fantasear con algunas ideas descabelladas.

Luego de aburrir a Jack hablándole sobre el porqué entró a la escuela de enfermería, la muchacha procedió finalmente a marcharse.

_-Al fin! –_pensó el ex mercenario calladamente_-... Tanta cursilería barata iba a terminar por matarme de verdad._

Sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana de su habitación, donde podía ver al guardia de espaldas, abrió su boca y sacó la diminuta navaja que Debra había traído para cortar ciertos vendajes. En un descuido de ella, la había tomado con su boca, antes de que ella empezara a hablar la sarta de idioteces sobre su vida como enfermera, hasta que Jack se hizo el dormido y ella decidiera retirarse.

Con la navaja entre los dientes pudo finalmente cortar los vendajes de su mano izquierda, y luego con esta mano cortó los de la derecha y los vendajes de las piernas. Se deshizo de las intravenosas y permaneció sentado. Debía maquinar la forma de deshacerse de los guardias.

Se levantó silenciosamente y abrió la puerta. Al verle, el guardia no pudo reaccionar, ya que el puño de Jack y luego un codazo, lo aturdieron en el acto. Metió al guardia a la habitación y tomó el arma.

Nuevamente Jack Archer tomaba el control.

* * *

.

Rick y Lisa habían salido aquel sábado. La tarde estaba fresca y hermosa. El sol brillaba luego del vendaval que se había desatado la noche anterior. Se debían tiempo, además, habían dejado pendiente un paseo al Mall antes que Rick partiera aquella vez hacia Australia.

Tomaron a Roy y llevaron consigo a Mildred. Los cuatro en una gran camioneta familiar que Rick había comprado recientemente.

Almorzaron en un restaurante italiano y dieron algunas vueltas en el gran Mall de Ciudad Monumento. Lisa aprovechó para hacer algunas compras para Roy. También decidieron llevarlo al área de los juegos mecánicos para niños.

-"_Shao pai long!... Shao pai Long_!" –una antigua canción de Minmei en una versión actual en idioma japonés y con Janice como compañera de dúo, sonaba como música de ambiente.

-Linda canción –comentó Lisa- Debo reconocer que a Roy le gustan muchos las canciones de Minmei y Janice.

Rick sonrió al ver a su hijo bastante contento.

-Es poco el tiempo que podemos pasar los tres juntos en un lugar como este. Siento que le debo más tiempo a Roy.

Él se agachó y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Qué te pareces si vamos al carrusel, campeón?

Ambos se subieron al carrusel con el pequeño mientras esperaban a que se llenara. Mildred aprovechó y les tomó varias fotos. El pequeño salía montado en un gran caballo dorado. Rick agarraba a Roy por debajo de los brazos y el niño sostenía se movía muy alegremente.

Cuando ya estuvo lleno, el carrusel empezó a girar, lentamente al principio y luego un poco más rápido. Lisa se aferraba a Rick por el brazo y al otro extremo del caballo que subía y bajaba mientras Roy reía de felicidad.

-Jajajajaja!! –reían ambos al ver a su hijo.

La felicidad era casi total, pero en ese momento hubo algo inesperado. Mientras el carrusel giraba, Rick pudo ver a un hombre entre la multitud... Un rostro que apenas recordaba pero que le era familiar y al mismo tiempo terrorífico... Un hombre que rememoraba de su pasado, cuando era apenas un niño.

-Rick, cariño, te siente bien? –preguntó Lisa- Te noto algo pálido.

Al volver a girar el carrusel y mirar al mismo lugar, el hombre ya no estaba.

-No, no es nada –dijo para no preocupar-... Creo que tantas vueltas después de comer no fue la mejor idea.

La tarde pasó y finalmente llegaron a la casa antes de caer la noche... Sentados los tres en la amplia sala al calor de la chimenea estilo antiguo y sentados en la alfombra, Rick jugaba con Roy, le enseñaba a pintar los libros de colorear y a jugar con los mini aviones, diversos modelos de Varitechs, incluso algunos prototipos que ni siquiera habían salido al mercado. Pese a todo, Lisa notaba a Rick algo pensativo por lapsos de tiempo.

Lisa los contemplaba con una dulzura y amor incomparables. Ambos, Rick y Roy, significaban lo más hermoso de su vida... Finalmente y luego de juguetear por bastante tiempo, el bebé se quedó dormido. Rick le cambió le quitó los zapatos a Roy, le cambió la ropa y lo acomodó en la cuna. Prendió la lamparita de noche y cerró la puerta.

-Es increíble lo enorme e inteligente que es nuestro hijo –dijo acercándose a Lisa y sentándose en el sillón junto a ella.

-Pronto cumplirá tres años.

-Debemos pasar más tiempo juntos, los tres –dijo Rick mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de ella- No quiero que cuando volteé a ver, mi hijo ya tenga novia y piloteé un varitech.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Roy querrá ser un piloto de combate?

-Es un Hunter, lo lleva en la sangre –respondió el dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a ella.

.

.

Ya bastante avanzada la noche, Lisa dormía cuando de pronto sintió la necesidad del calor de su esposo. Empezó a buscar en la gran cama, entre las sabanas, a Rick, pero no lo encontró. Se frotó los ojos y lo vio de pie, mirando hacia la piscina a través de la enorme puerta de vidrio de su habitación, alumbrada solo por el claro de luna.

-¿Qué haces allí, piloto? La noche está helada, y así desnudo como estás vas a pescar un resfriado... –dijo Lisa cubriendo con su sábana su desnudez, pues hacía un poco de frío.

-Solo pensaba, amor... Recordaba algunas cosas de cuando era niño y Pop vivía.

-Rick, regresa a la cama. Hace frío y parece que va a llover.

Él sonrió, se alejó de la ventana y regresó a la cama. Ella lo cubrió con la gruesa y enorme sábana.

-Aquí se siente tibio y rico –dijo abrazándola.

-Te noto preocupado, cielo. Sé que algo te sucede desde esta tarde cuando estábamos en el carrusel con Roy.

-Lisa, ¿te ha sucedido que piensas que una persona está muerta y cuando menos espera se aparece?

-A quién te pareció ver, Richard Hunter?

-A un hombre que fue un tiempo pupilo de mi papá. Era mayor que Roy, su nombre era Valera Fisher. Durante su estancia en nuestra casa provocó muchas discusiones entre Roy y papá y extrañamente desapareció el día de la muerte de Pop... Papá nos dijo que Valera fue una vez un piloto experimentado, pero Roy nunca confió en él y yo nunca lo volví a ver.

-¿Y porqué te impresionó tanto el que quizás lo volvieras a ver?

-No lo sé. Quizás tengas razón y me esté ahogando en un vaso de agua. Además, la noche está fría y prefiero aprovecharla contigo....Espero que hayas llamado a la base para decir que te tomarás unos días. Quiero una segunda luna de miel grandiosa –dijo posándose sobre ella.

-Sí, ya le avisé al almirante Global esta tarde. De veras necesitamos este tiempo ininterrumpido juntos.

-Bueno, entonces prepárate, señora Hunter... –empezó a besarla por el cuello.

-Ah si?.. ¿Qué me prepare para qué?

-Vamos a darle un hermanito a Roy...y esta vez no hay excusas...

Ambos sonrieron mientras se sumían en un profundo beso. La noche seguía helada y ahora las primeras gotas de lluvias empezaban a arreciar sobre la isla de Macross.

* * *

.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Rick Hunter estaba casi listo para ir a la base. Furioso y malhumorado por la abrupta e inconsulta interrupción a aquella semana libre que había pedido. Terminaba de desayunar al lado de Lisa y Roy, mientras leía el periódico.

-Rick, tómalo con calma –dijo Lisa- El almirante Global solo te pidió el favor por el día de hoy.

-¡No me parece justo, Lisa! Si bien es cierto que la operación de Guyana sigue, yo he estado inmerso, sólo, comandando todo aquello desde acá, desvelándome, incluso sin dormir y quedándome en la base por cumplir, pero, ¡maldición! ¡Ellos deben entender que tengo una vida privada!

-Rick...

-Solo cinco días! ¡Fue todo lo que pedí, y ya me quitan uno! –renegó- ¿Entonces para qué mierda está el maldito puto de Edwards allí?

-¡Rick! ¡No hables así frente al niño!

Con lo furioso que estaba no había reparado en aquello.

-Oh, si... Cielo, lo siento –respondió pasando la mano por su cabello.

-Cariño, hay veces que debes recordar que no estás en la base rodeado de militares soeces.

-Es que me siento furioso, Lisa. Se supone que Edwards debe estar para suplir mis ausencias, pero imagino que algo habrá hecho, tan solo para joderme. Tendré que ponerle las cosas en claro.

-Rick... respira hondo. En la noche estarás de regreso y estaremos los tres juntos.

Seguirían charlando pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Ambos fueron hacia la sala. Lisa cargaba a Roy, así que Rick se apresuró y abrió la puerta.

-Helena –dijo sorprendido al verle allí.

-Buenos días, Rick.

-Pasa adelante, por favor –dijo él

-¿Helena? –se sorprendió Lisa al verla.

-Buenos días Lisa. Qué lindo y grande está Roy. Se parece mucho a ti, Rick.

-Sí, jaja!... Pronto cumplirá tres años.

-Amiga, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Lisa- Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas.

-Es que yo... venía a hablar contigo, Lisa... es algo sobre asuntos militares que no puede esperar.

-Bueno, por su puesto, toma asiento –respondió Lisa sentándose en el sillón con Roy en brazos.

-Es que... me incomoda decirlo pero... es en privado...

-Amiga, lo que tengas que decirme, sobre cualquier tema, puedes hacerlo delante de Rick.

-Eh... no, Lisa, recuerda que debo irme... Casi estoy tarde para mi reunión –Rick prefirió retirarse y dejarlas solas, pues suponía que en realidad el asunto de Helena era algo privado que nada tenía que ver con la milicia.

Lisa se levantó y lo despidió hasta que Rick subió al auto y se alejó hacia la Base.

-Dime, Helena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es algo sobre Terranova?

-Lisa, en realidad... se trata de... Jack.

-¿Qué? –Lisa no supo qué mas responder- Lo siento, Helena, pero no tengo nada que ver con Jack.

-Pero esto es muy serio.

-¿Acaso le sucedió algo grave? –Lisa sintió su pulso acelerar.

-Bueno, no algo de muerte, pero debes ir a verlo, Lisa

-De ninguna manera! Suficientes problemas me ha causado como para tener que lidiar con él.

-Pero él está mal!

-Jack no es de mi incumbencia, Helena! –dicho esto, Lisa procedió a llamar a Mildred.

-Diga, señora.

-Mild, llévate a Roy a jugar al área de la piscina.

Una vez retirada Mildred con el niño, Helena siguió con sus argumentos.

-Lisa, en verdad es necesario!

-No insistas! Acabo de salir de una crisis matrimonial y solo deseo estar en paz con Rick y mi hijo. Lo menos que deseo es volver a pelear con Rick... ¡Jack debe ser lo suficientemente maduro para entender la realidad!

-Ayer intentó escapar del hospital nuevamente. Encañonó al guardia y luego, cuando alguno de los chicos del escuadrón Lobo se dieron cuenta, Jack se encerró en un su cuarto teniendo al guardia de rehén. Estuvo a punto de matarlo, Lisa... ¡Jack no está bien!

-No tengo nada que ver con eso! Lo siento Helena, pero no iré.

Helena empezó a llorar.

-Lisa, cuando finalmente liberó al guardia, Jack volvió a encerrarse y... se puso la pistola en la cien... estuvo a punto de matarse si no hubiera sido porque César entró por la puerta trasera del cuarto y le arrebató la pistola.

-Pero, ¡¡no puede ser!! –Lisa necesitó sentarse para asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-Cuando ya estaba sedado y dormido solo decía tu nombre, Lisa... –Helena seguía llorando-... No sé que rayos pasó entre tú y él ahora que regresó de Australia, pero tengo miedo de que él haga una locura y acabe con su vida... Lo tienen con camisa de fuerza y y se niega a comer. No habla ni escucha a nadie, como si estuviera fuera de este mundo...

-Dios, ¡no sé qué hacer! ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

Helena fue hacia Lisa y se arrodilló

-¡Te lo suplico, Lisa, por favor, habla con él!

-Helena, por favor! –ella tomó a la pelirroja por los brazos e hizo que se incorporara- No es necesario que hagas eso, me haces sentir mal.

-Solo será por hoy, Lisa... Rick no se tiene que enterar.

-Eso es lo que no me gusta. Odio guardarle secretos a Rick. Precisamente pago el precio de no haberle contado la verdad sobre mi pasado desde el principio.

-Solo esta vez, amiga... Estoy segura que si hablas con Jack, él te escuchará... Tú y yo hemos sido como hermanas... Si no deseas hacerlo por él, hazlo entonces por mí...

* * *

.

Lisa llegó junto a Helena al hospital. Subieron por el elevador y llegaron hasta el pasillo. La habitación de Jack era custodiada esta vez por cinco soldados, fuertemente armados. Helena habló con el doctor y luego de permitir la entrada de ambas, se encontraron finalmente al lado del ex mercenario.

Jack permanecía con la camisa de fuerza, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, como en un estado de limbo. Helena se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Jack, ¿cómo amaneces hoy?

Él no le respondió

-Hay alguien que vino a verte y quiere hablar contigo -Le dijo suavemente al oído- Los dejaré solos.

Cuando Helena salió, Lisa quedo allí, sola, de pie, mirándolo fijamente sin saber qué decir, hasta que luego de unos minutos esbozó unas palabras.

-Jack Archer... aquí estoy.

Al escuchar esa voz una especie de sobresalto se apoderó de Jack. Sintió como un vacío en su estómago, pero se resistió a mirarla.

Así pasaron varios minutos.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? Entonces pierdo mi tiempo... me voy... –dijo ella haciendo un movimiento, dándole la espalda, en dirección a la puerta, para obtener una reacción de él.

-¿A qué viniste, Elizabeth Hayes?

Ella sonrió un poco, luego se volteó, quedando con el rostro serio frente a él.

-¿No era lo que querías? ¿Acaso no querías verme?

Jack finalmente volteó la cara, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-No era así como quería que me vieras. Imagino que solo sientes lástima de mí... En ese caso prefiero tu odio... porqué me odias, ¿no es así?... Me odias por lo que te hice.

-Sí, nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste.

-Entonces, VETE! –le gritó- ¡Vete! y sé feliz con tu maldito Rick Hunter!... Lo que me suceda a mí no es asunto tuyo, solo mío y de nadie más.

-No está bien lo que trataste de hacer... ¿Suicidarte, Jack?... Ese no es el Jack que conocí.

-¡Ni tú eres la Elizabeth que conocí, ni de la que me enamoré!... Ni mucho menos con la que me casé.... Esa Elizabeth murió... –el le dijo- Así que tú, ¡Lisa Hunter, será mejor que te largues de aquí!

Lisa se hartó. Fue hacia la puerta... pero en vez de irse, le ordenó a los guardias que se retiraran.

-Pero capitana Hunter, nuestras órdenes fueron permanecer aquí por la peligrosidad del asunto.

-Ustedes son soldados de las RDF no de la PMG, y como cabeza de la misma les ordeno que se retiren. Debo hablar con el capitán sin sentirme vigilada... Permanezcan en el pasillo contrario. Cuando los necesite los llamaré.

-Si, señora!

Una vez retirados, Lisa entró nuevamente, bajó las cortinas del ventanal y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, Jack, te guste o no.

-Pensé que te habías ido... ¡Vete, señora Hunter!... ¡Te odio!...

-Así que me odias..

-Sí, ¡también te odio y no quiero verte!

-Oh, no! no voltearás los papeles, Jack, no lo voy a permitir. No serás la víctima y yo tú verdugo, porque si bien es cierto que ambos somos culpables, ¡tú cometiste la peor de las atrocidades contra mí!

-Ya no quiero escuchar eso!

Lisa sacó un cuchillo de su bolso y se acercó a Jack, poniendo la punta en su cuello... Pero Jack ni siquiera se movió; la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ámbar y esmeralda mirándose fijamente con odio.

-¿Me vas a matar?... ¡Pues hazlo ya! –le dijo apretando los dientes- Total, ya estoy muerto.

Con movimientos bruscos, Lisa cortó rápidamente la camisa los tirantes de la camisa de fuerza de Jack, Luego los tirantes que le mantenían atado a la cama. Después desactivó la pequeña alarma que indicaba a los guardias que el paciente había quedado sin amarres.

El ex mercenario no podía creer lo que ella había hecho.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –le preguntó mientras se sacaba la molestosa camisa y terminaba de quitarse los tirantes, quedando finalmente libre.

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mientras más presión ejercen sobre ti, peor te pones.

-Si también me conoces entonces debes suponer que todo lo que te dije sobre eso de odiarte no es cierto... Por más que quisiera, nunca podría hacerlo...

-Pero yo no te perdono, Jack y realmente quisiera no odiarte, pero no puedo. Siento rencor por lo que me hiciste, pero no deseo tu mal.

-Lisa, te amo demasiado! ¡No sé que hacer para que regreses conmigo! No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias.

-No hay nada que hacer, capitán! Mi decisión está tomada hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Entonces porqué viniste si no te importo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –le dijo molesto

-Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo, Jack.

-Qué es?

-Eres el mejor piloto que las RDF podría tener. Eres el soldado más experimentado en todos los ámbitos y no quisiera perderte dentro de las filas de las REF.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te interesa de mí, Lisa? ¿Mi experiencia como soldado es lo único que te importa?

-Quiero que te atiendas con un psiquiatra una vez salgas de aquí. No quiero que vuelvas a ser el monstruo que una vez fuiste y que al parecer quiere apoderarse de ti nuevamente.

-¡No estoy demente para ir donde un loquero!... ¡Y no pretendo trabajar junto al estúpido de Rick Hunter y menos ser su subalterno!... Primero muerto...

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Jack? ¡Pareciera que cada día más vuelves a ser como Enzra Spitz!

-No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Lisa se acercó a él y lo tomó por el rostro.

-El Jack que conocí jamás me hubiera violado.

Él se tensó...

-Yo... no quise... Lisa...

-Rick ni siquiera lo sabe y ojalá nunca lo sepa porque siento vergüenza por lo que pasó.... Pero tu escudas tu falta con el argumento de que yo he sido tuya antes... ¡Eso es patético, Jack!... así es como pensaba Enzra!

-Lisa, yo....

-Esas prácticas que solían hacer todos esos mercenarios y sicarios terroristas durante la Guerra Global ni siquiera tú las tolerabas –ella se sentó en la silla aledaña- Solías decirme que siempre estuviste en contra de las prácticas de Enzra y sus demás pupilos y todos aquellos grupos que tomaban a las mujeres a la fuerza, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Lisa empezó a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Lisa, no se que decirte....

-No solo me humillaste, si no que mataste todo respeto que pudiera sentir por ti.

Jack se agachó y empezó a llorar sobre las rodillas de Lisa.

-Perdóname... –le dijo-.... Tienes razón...No sé como pude hacerlo. Mis padres se avergonzarían de mí... Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas con tal que me perdones. No puedo vivir conmigo mismo con esta culpa que llevo.

-Yo no debí dispararte, perdóname tú también.... No sé que hubiera hecho si hubieras muerto. Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

Ambos lloraban.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... Todo fue mi culpa. Lo que hice no tiene nombre.

-Solo deseo que vuelvas a ser el Jack de antes, aquel que era el mejor amigo de Roy Fokker.

-Eso quiero también –él secó las lágrimas de ella con sus manos- Te prometo que lo haré.

-Para eso necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo nuevamente –ella tomó nuevamente el rostro de él- No solo quiero que lo hagas por mí.... No solo te necesito yo, también tu escuadrón... y Helena; ella es quien verdaderamente ha estado a tu lado.

Él se levantó y se separó de ella.

-Es difícil cuando tantas personas esperan tanto de mí...

-Pero sé que puedes hacerlo –ella puso la mano en su hombro.

-Te juro que lo intentaré –el colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Si me voy ahora, ¿puedo tener la confianza y la seguridad que no armarás otro alboroto?

Jack iba a preguntarle qué a donde iba a ir ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que ella se sintiera acosada, no después de la oportunidad que ella le había brindado de recuperar su confianza en él. Se volteó y le respondió.

-Si.

Con eso le bastó. Lisa lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando mentía y cuando no.

Ella asintió y luego salió de allí. Se sentía liberada en parte. Pero sabía que debía estar pendiente de él y también estaba el dilema de cómo lidiar esta situación con Rick.

Jack quedó pensativo y a la vez con la mente en blanco. No quería perder a Lisa, y finalmente cavilaba en que su actitud había provocado que auto masacrara la posibilidad de volver con ella.

Estaba harto de estar acostado, así que caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras pensaba. Sentía que quería salir de allí corriendo, nadar en algún río, derribar un par de enemigos, en fin... se sentía aún aprisionado.

Al ver hacia la mesa de los medicamentos, pudo ver el envoltorio de algo que Lisa había dejado allí, cuando entró. Abrió el envoltorio y sonrió. Ciertamente a Lisa nunca le gustó que Jack fumara, pero conocía que en ocasiones aquel vicio le permitía pensar mejor y vencer sus ansiedades. Una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Sonrió.

-Pero como diablos no voy a estar enamorado como lo estoy de ti, Lisa –dijo mientras prendía el primero de los cigarros

–Morí y fui al cielo –agregó mientras botaba el humo y seguía fumando copiosamente.

* * *

.

Un par de horas habían pasado desde el misterioso cambio de actitud de Jack Archer. Según informe del doctor Carter, el capitán se mostraba tranquilo, cooperaba con los exámenes, trataba amablemente al personal, no intentaba escapar, comía y tomabas sus medicinas y no vociferaba obscenidades. Tanto así que para no perder el buen augurio, se hacía de la vista gorda y permitía que el ex mercenario saliera al balcón de su piso a fumar un cigarrillo, ocasionalmente.

-Buenos, días, capitán Archer –dijo la enfermera Debra Walbergh cuando entró a darle su medicina.

Ella quedó sorprendida a ver la cantidad de origamis que Jack tenía en la cama. El ex mercenario había confeccionado todo tipo de grullas, aviones, pájaros y otras figuras con varia hojas blancas que le había pedido al doctor Carter.

-Todavía estás molesta conmigo, Debra? –dijo mientras confeccionaba otra.

-Usted me jugó sucio. ¿Como no estar molesta con usted?

-En verdad lo siento... y ahora si lo digo de corazón.

-Abra la boca –le dio la cucharada de medicina.

-Veo que no me crees.

-Usted coqueteó conmigo y yo caí como una ilusa. No debí hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que en dos días me dan de alta, según le escuché al viejo.

-Se refiere al doctor Carter?

-Seee... a ese mismo.

-Bueno, creo que así es.

-Qué tal si la próxima semana te llamo y te invito un café. Al menos intentaré en parte reparar los problemas que te ocasioné.

-Usted no me llamará. Imagino que debe tener un arsenal de chicas locas tras usted, como aquella pelirroja que siempre viene.

-Helena es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Pero eso no quita que tomemos un café juntos. ¿Qué tal el viernes de la próxima semana?.

-Bueno yo.... si mi horario me lo permite, pues... está bien.

-Entonces así será –Jack le ofreció su último origami, una bellísima flor de Loto- Toma, es para ti.

-Oh... gracias!!! Es hermosa –dijo ruborizada- Ahh... lo olvidaba, tiene visitas, capitán.

-Visita a estas horas? ¿Quién es?

-Son unos detectives, desean hablar con usted.

Debra se retiró e inmediatamente entraron al cuarto de Jack los detectives Owens y Price.

-Buenos días, capitán –dijo Owens- Vaya, veo que es experto en confección de origami Japones... El origami aporta calma y paciencia a quien lo practica, rasgo común de bastantes terapias basadas en el ejercicio manual.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los detectives Owens y Price de la PMG –enseñaron sus credenciales- Estamos aquí por su caso.

-Sabemos que alguien le disparó, capitán –Price se sentó en la silla- Solo díganos quién fue o lo qué recuerda.

-Recuerdo que estaba en mi casa, luego escuché unos disparos y después desperté aquí con una bellísima enfermera a mi lado. Por cierto, tienen lindos senos las que ponen las inyecciones.

-Jajajajaja! –Owens bufó- Me agrada su sentido del humor. Ahora, en serio. ¿Qué recuerda?

Jack estuvo haciéndole el juego durante bastante tiempo, evadiendo preguntas y contestando vagamente.

-Solo recuerdo a los Defoliators....

-Capitán Archer... –el detective Owens se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del ex mercenario- Mi compañera y yo estamos perdiendo la paciencia con usted. Díganos de una vez por todas ¿quién le hizo el primer disparo?

-No lo recuerdo –Jack hacía otro origami con una hoja de papel que había tomado de la libreta de apuntes de los doctores.

-Díganos lo que sabe, capitán –agregó Price-... o usted tendrá problemas.

-Oiga, señora, no tengo la culpa de que sea vea muy mal físicamente!... ¿Por que mejor no se preocupa por conseguirse un marido que le quite la sequedad interna?

-Lo que me dice no causa efecto en mí, capitán, así que hable!

-Les repito, estaba demasiado borracho, creo que fui yo mismo –él sonrió-... A veces las cosas se me escapan de las manos.

-No nos tome por idiotas! –Owens le gritó.

-Y ustedes no me fastidien! ¡Ya se los dije!

-No le creo una sola palabra, capitán!

-¿Acaso se los debo decir en jeringonza o en cantonés? ¡Yo mismo me disparé por error!

-Miente! –gritó el detective- ¡Usted trata de encubrir a alguien y estoy casi seguro que es a una mujer!

-Mire, pendejo...o me deja en paz, o le juro que será usted el que quede en coma luego de romperle la cara.

-Suficiente, detectives! –dijo el doctor Carter al entrar- Les permití que interrogaran al paciente por tratarse de un caso de esta índole, pero no permitiré que lo perturben. Deberán esperar a que le de de alta al capitán Archer.

-Está bien, doctor, no insistiremos –añadió Owens arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

Al salir, pararon en un puesto de ventas de donas y cafés.

-Vaya, estos oficiales de las RDF sí que son temperamentales.

-Primero Hunter a ahora Archer –añadió Price- Debes tener cuidado, el próximo te arrancará la cabeza.

-Son unos gorilas salvajes.

-Le creíste a Archer? –preguntó Price

-Ni una sola palabra. Está encubriendo a alguien...

* * *

.

Lisa había dejado el hospital y se había dirigido donde su psicóloga. Habían hablado por un par de horas sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días.

-Así que el bello durmiente de Troya ya despertó de su coma –dijo la psicóloga a lisa.

-Espero que ahora que ha aceptado atenderse, las cosas mejoren.

-¿Y cómo te va con nuestro "Julio César" de Roma?

-Rick y yo nos hemos reconciliado, pero debo admitir que aún hay algo de secuelas por lo sucedido con Jack.

-El problema del matrimonio es que se acaba todas las noches después de hacer el amor, y hay que volver a reconstruirlo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno –dijo la doctora Van Praatz a su paciente.

-Lo que más me molestó de Rick fue que me preguntara si Jack era "mejor" que él.

-Me imagino que se refería al sexo... –La doctora anotó en su libreta-... Es normal. Apenas está superando la noticia. La mayoría de los hombres suelen preguntarlo en estos casos para hacer que sus parejas se enfaden. Así canalizan su indignación o malestar.

-Y vaya que lo logró! ¡A veces su bocota floja me recuerda tanto al Rick inmaduro que veía por el tacnet años atrás!

-Y qué le respondiste.

-Pues que eso no era una pregunta para la ocasión.

-Es decir, le respondiste con una evasiva ¿Por qué?

-No me gustó el tipo de pregunta, es lógico ¿no?

-Le dijiste lo que Jack te hizo?

Lisa bajó la cabeza

-No... Aún no.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiere saber nada más del tema. Fue la condición que me impuso... Tan solo mencionar el nombre de Jack lo pone furioso, agresivo, de muy mal humor.... Temo que haga una locura...

-Lisa, debiste hacerlo.

-¿Pero qué quería usted que le dijera? –peguntó Lisa _–"Rick, además que nunca te conté que Jack fue mi esposo y que supuestamente pudiera serlo, se me había olvidado decirte que me violó con la excusa de que soy su mujer"_... ¡No es fácil como usted piensa, doctora!

-Claro que lo sé, Lisa. Solo debes encontrar el momento preciso, porque si llegara a enterarse por otra persona o el mismo Jack, sería espantoso.

-Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Rick suele ser calmado, pero es horrible cuando se enoja... Ni qué decir de cómo pudiera responder Jack. De solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

-Según lo que me dices "Julio César" es explosivo al enojarse, pero dentro de ese enojo mantiene una lucidez. Sé que al final él podrá entenderte... En cuanto al Rey de Troya, pues no creo que él mismo le diga nada, usualmente los hombres que cometen este tipo de actos bajo los sentimientos que sienten hacia las víctimas, no suelen decirlo.

-Hay algo más...

-¿Algo como qué?

Lisa se sentó en Otomán y tomó un poco de agua.

-He tenido algunos sueños extraños... con Jack.

-Esto se pone interesante. ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

-Bueno, este... –se sentía incómoda- ...sueños algo... eróticos.

-Interesante.

-Para mí no lo es! No sé porqué me pasa eso. Es tan real.

-¿Exactamente qué sueñas?

Lisa se sintió algo avergonzada.

-Usualmente es luego de estar con Rick... Sueño que, pues.... que Rick desaparece, luego Jack me acaricia y termina haciéndome el amor a su antojo, sin yo poder hacer nada por detenerlo.

-Algo así como lo que te pasó el día del incidente. Es decir, el te fuerza a hacerlo.

-Pues, es diferente, es como si yo accediera inexplicablemente a estar con él...

-¿Por qué le temes a tus sueño, Lisa?

-Porque... no quiero pensar que en el fondo de mi subconsciente... No sé cómo decirlo.

-¿Temes pensar que en el fondo de tu subconsciente haya una parte de mí que desea estar con él?

Lisa respiró hondo.

-No lo sé...

-Si hay algo que he aprendido de ti, Lisa, es que te encanta responder "no lo sé" cuando tu respuesta es "sí" y te da vergüenza aceptar tu afirmación...

-Doctora –dijo casi como una súplica- Si hay algo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es de que amo a Rick. Lo amo demasiado.

-Eso es evidente, pero eso no está en duda. La verdadera duda no reside en si amas a nuestro "Julio César". La duda reside en si sientes o no sientes nada por nuestro "Rey de Troya", y eso nunca me lo haz dejado en claro, aunque no necesito que me lo digas para saber la respuesta.

* * *

.

Rick Hunter llevaba varias horas reunido con el alto mando de las RDF, entre ellos Maistroff, Reinhardt padre, Lang y Exedore... T.R. Edwards también se encontraba presente.

-Bueno, señores, esto ha sido todo por hoy –dijo Reinhardt- Una vez más, capitán Hunter le reitero mi apoyo a sus proyectos y le confirmamos que durante estos días el capitán Edwards asumirá el cargo hasta su regreso.

-No se preocupe, Brigadier. Solo serán cuatro días. El Lunes estaré a primera hora aquí –añadió Rick mirando a Edwards.

Al salir de la reunión, se dirigió junto con Lang y Rudolph Hess al área de los laboratorios.

-Capitán Hunter, hay una nueva misión para la isla Mayan. Se dice que algunos zentraedi tienen fábricas ocultas allí, aupados por Zeraal. Creo que lo ideal sería enviar una misión de reconocimiento. Sugiero que el escuadrón Ghost realice dicha misión.

-De ninguna manera –Rick enfatizó- Sabemos que T.R. siempre se sale por la tangente. Es capaz de ocultar cualquier cosa importante por ambiciones personales.

-¿Pero entonces qué escuadrón irá?.

-Enviaré al escuadrón Wolf. Los chicos están ávidos de acción y ya es hora de que hagan algo.

-Pero el capitán Archer aún está en recuperación. No creo que esté apto para liderar al escuadrón bajo sus circunstancias. Además, hay que evaluar si su accidente no afectó su motricidad, porque de ser así sería necesaria una terapia exhaustiva para que pueda acompañarnos a la Misión Espacial.

-Doctor Lang, si Archer aún no está apto para ser el líder del escuadrón Lobo, sencillamente será reemplazado –Rick lo miró con algún tipo de particularidad.

-¿Pero cómo? –Lang se sobresaltó ante esa idea que consideraba descabellada. Sentía que razones personales se ceñían entre ambos capitanes.

-Hay varios pilotos de ese escuadrón que cumplen con los requisitos. ¡No me voy a detener por él!

-Ya lo consultó con el Almirante Global?

-No tengo nada que consultar con él! –Rick puntualizó- Soy el comandante de las RDF y futuras REF y yo decido quien va y quien no va a la misión Espacial.

-Y habló usted al respecto con la capitana Hunter?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-¡Tampoco tengo nada que consultarle a mi esposa! ¡Esa decisión la tomo yo!... -Rick lo miró fijamente-...En vez de eso, doctor Lang, preferiría saber qué ha pasado con el proyecto de los Ciclones. ¿Por qué diablos está estancado?

-Bueno, Rick... Mi piloto de prueba principal es precisamente el capitán Archer; debo esperar su recuperación física.

-¿Pero qué diablos? –Rick dio un manotazo a la mesa- ¿Acaso no hay más pilotos que Jack Archer en estas fuerzas?

-El otro piloto sería Jonathan, pero aún no regresa de Suramérica.

-Doctor Lang, ejecute ese proyecto de inmediato!... Avísele a Penn, a Vincent y a Zand... ¡Yo mismo seré el piloto de prueba del proyecto de los Ciclones!

-Pero Rick, ¿acaso serías capas de manejar al escuadrón Skull, comandar todas las RDF, organizar el reclutamiento de las REF y encima ser piloto de prueba de los ciclones?

-Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor Lang, Rick –dijo T.R. entrando junto con Benson al recinto del laboratorio- No pretenderás ser un pulpo.

-¿Se puede saber quien lo autorizó a meter la cuchara en mi conversación con el doctor Lang?

-Vamos, Rick, dejemos los formalismos. Archer debe seguir siendo el piloto de prueba de los ciclones, es el más capacitado... Esto se trata de asuntos militares. Despréndete de tus temores y deja los asuntos personales a un lado.

Rick se enfureció y fue hacia Edwards, mientras que Hess fue detrás de Rick, presentía que su jefe podría explotar.

-A qué te refieres con eso de "temores" y "asuntos personales"?

-Ambos lo sabemos, Rick –T.R. se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja- ¿Acaso la sortija en tu dedo izquierdo corre peligro?

Rick no dejó que terminara la frase cuando tomó a Edwards por los hombros de manera violenta.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste, mal nacido?

-Señores, por favor! –Lang hizo un llamado a la cordura, mientras Benson y Hess separaron a los dos hombres.

-Usted lo ha visto, doctor Lang, Rick Hunter es un temperamental.

-Maldito cobarde!

-¡Basta! Esto no puede suceder de nuevo, capitanes.

-Doctor Lang, en otra ocasión terminaremos esta charla. No pretendo dialogar con este sujeto despreciable frente a mí.

Dicho esto, Rick se retiró junto a Hess.

En ese momento, Edwards recibió una llamada a su celular. Era Sue Graham quien le informaba que se había enterado de la visita de los detectives al hospital de Macross.

-Estás segura?

_-Te digo que sí, T.R._ –respondió Sue –_Me enteré por unos periodistas._

-Iré para allá inmediatamente –colgó el celular –Me retiro, doctor Lang.

Dicho esto, salió de allí seguido de Benson.

* * *

.

T.R. Edwards no se iba a quedar con el clavo de concebir la posibilidad de ir confinado a una mazmorra, una vez supo que los detectives Price y Owens estuvieron indagando a Jack Archer en la tarde de aquel día.

Ya estaba bastante alterado por la acalorada discusión con su archienemigo, Rick Hunter, que casi deslinda en los puños si no se hubieran metido Hess y Benson entre estos dos.

-Maldito Rick Hunter. Más tarde que temprano haré que tus sesos vuelen.

Olvidándose de Rick, al salir de Base Macross, tomó su auto rojo, un BMW último modelo y se dispuso a visitar al ex mercenario a esa hora. Iban a ser las cinco de la tarde, debajo de un pertinaz aguacero, metió primera y pisó el acelerador cuando el semáforo indicó la luz verde.

Llegó al hospital, se registró y luego de tratar a casi todo el personal como si fueran retrasados mentales por las demoras y los procedimientos burocráticos de visita, logró entrar a la habitación del piloto.

-Hola Jack, veo que despertaste –A las dos horas que los detectives se fueran, T.R. Edwards aparecía en aquel cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jack poco a poco iba recordando... Claro, ese rostro... ahora lo veía todo claro...

-Maldito hijo de perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

-Vamos a negociar, Jack.

-No tengo nada que negociar contigo! ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel junto a tus dos payasos!

-Bueno, quizás en la cárcel tenga suerte y me toque la misma celda que a Lisa.

Jack se tensó.

-De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Archer, me se toda la historia –Edwards rió y se acercó a él-... Sé que ella te hizo el primer disparo. Aquel por el cual casi te desangras... Es decir, el disparo que casi te envía al infierno te lo hizo tu adorado tormento, Lisa Hayes, jajajaja!

Olvidándose de la solución intravenosa, Jack se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó hacia Edwards, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción temeraria.

-Tú no vas a decir nada, mal nacido... –Jack sobre él- ...Si se te ocurre involucrar a Lisa en algo te juro que te buscaré, te hallaré, te torturaré y luego te mataré como al perro que eres... Sabes de lo que soy capaz, T.R., así que mantendrás tu maldita boca cerrada.

-Entonces tú también la mantendrás cerrada –Edwards le respondió-... O Lisa sabrá las bondades de la cárcel de Macross.

-Hijo de perra! –Jack casi lo estrangulaba

-Será mejor que me sueltes o el próximo uniforme que le verás a Lisa será el de las rayas blancas con negras, dentro de una celda. Benson y Boheme saben toda la verdad.

El ex mercenario respiraba agitado, pero luego, al pensar en la amenaza, lo soltó.

-Así está mejor, Jack... Ahora sí podemos negociar.

-¡Te dije que no quiero tratos contigo! –le gritó- Solo lárgate por donde viniste.

Edwards en vez de largarse tomó una silla y se acercó a la cama de Jack, no sin antes recoger los destrozos ocasionados.

-Deberás tragarme en esta vuelta. Te conviene. Además, conozco una forma de sacar a Rick Hunter de nuestros caminos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay dos cosas que nos interesan a ti y a mí, Jack, que en estos momentos son de Rick... A mi me interesa el control de las RDF y a tú quieres a Lisa.

-Ja!... ¿Crees que soy idiota? –Jack se acercó a él- Sé que te gusta Lisa desde hace muchos años atrás. Así que no pretendas pasarte de listo conmigo.

-Eso fue antes. Ahora todo es distinto.

-Por favor! Un hombre no cambia sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. Aunque claro, tú no eres hombre, eres un renacuajo.

T.R. sonrió.

-El hecho de que Lisa haya estado con un tipo de tu calaña me hace automáticamente eliminarla de mi chip. Pensé que ella era diferente al resto de las mujeres, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Es igual a todas... no son más que unas...

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, T.R. –Jack con su pierna empujó hacia atrás la silla donde sentado T.R. hasta hacerlo quedar pegado a la pared. Luego fue hacia él y le habló pegado al rostro –No voy a permitir que insultes a Lisa. Enjuágate la boca antes de hablar de ella... Y sobre lo que dijiste antes en base a que estuvo conmigo, créeme que al menos soy un hombre con dignidad, porque no traiciono a mis compañeros y cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo, en cambio tú, como militar, eres despreciable.

Jack se quitó y T.R. siguió hablando.

-Está bien, Archer, retiro lo dicho. Pero bueno, solo quería aclararte que mi único interés son las RDF. En verdad no estoy de acuerdo en ir al espacio. ¿Hacer qué allá? ¡Nada!... Encima la tierra quedaría sin protección. Pero de darse el caso, no pretendo que Rick me de órdenes, y sé que a ti tampoco te gusta la idea.

-Solo recibo órdenes de Global y de Lisa. Los demás, incluyéndote a ti y a tu protector Leonard, se pueden ir al infierno.

-¡Bravo! Me gusta ese pensamiento, mercenario.

-Sabes, T.R., había pensado en abandonar las RDF y no enlistarme en las REF. Sencillamente dejar esta vida de batallas tras batallas y gente malagradecida y retirarme a Boston. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, jamás dejaría a Lisa a tu merced.

-¡Ya te dije que Lisa no me interesa!

-Está bien T.R., pretenderé creerte... Pero aún así, ella es a cabeza de las REF y por ningún motivo dejaré que la involucres, desprestigies, o le hagas la vida imposible, so pretexto de tus ansias de superpoderes militares... Sobre Rick Hunter, no tengo nada que decir; ese cretino no me interesa.

-Mi trato es el siguiente, olvidarnos de todo lo sucedido en estos últimos meses... y dos, deshacernos de Rick Hunter a como dé lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues Matarlo –dijo T.R. sin tapujos, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y dando un bostezo.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-Trataste de matarme a mí y ahora quieres que te ayude a matar a Rick?

-Vamos, Jack, no quise matarte, solo asustarte. En verdad fue Boheme quien te disparó sin querer... Y en cuanto a mí, ... ups!... pues la bala se me fue, jajajajaja!!!... Pero si nos vamos a realidad, recuerda que fue Lisa quien te iba a mandar al infierno primero.

Jack sonrió, luego se acercó lentamente a T.R. quien lo miraba algo confundido.

-No puedo creer el grado de cinismo que tienes... Antes de que te parta el otro lado del rostro aquí mismo y luego te aviente por el quinto piso del hospital para que tus tripas queden regadas en el suelo, será mejor que te vayas de la habitación.

-¡Eres un idiota, Archer! ¡Lisa jamás volverá contigo si Rick sigue con vida!

-Roy te conoció como la palma de su mano, y creo que yo te conocí mejor. Eres un gallina. Acabarás con Rick y luego pretenderás involucrarme para deshacerte de mí y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Cierra la boca! –Jack lo tomó las mangas del uniforme- El trato será este. Me haré el loco y no diré a la policía que tú y tus maricones me dispararon como a un perro, con tal de que tu cierres tu bocota y no involucres a Lisa en nada... Por lo demás, si pretendes acabar con Rick, ese es asunto tuyo, no el mío. Yo arreglo mis diferencias de otra manera, lo hago de frente, a los puños o en un duelo de armas donde ambos estemos en igualdad de condiciones. Fin de la charla. Ahora lárgate.

-¿Puños y duelo? Pero que técnicas tan arcaicas de las épocas de mi abuelo y el tiranosaurio Rex... Realmente me decepcionas, Jack. Pensé que el sicario todavía vivía en ti. Fuiste muy buen francotirador y un asesino frío excepcional con tu Sniper... Pero ya veo que los tiempos de gloria cambian...

-Vete, antes de que pierda mi paciencia!

-Está bien, como gustes, nuestro trato será el primero... Pero luego no culpes a nadie más, si no a ti mismo por perder a Lisa.

* * *

.

Jack había mejorado tanto que le dieron salida al día siguiente. Helena y Sangriento lo recogieron en el hospital. Al llegar a la casa del ex mercenario en la residencia militar se encontró con sus demás amigos del escuadrón Lobo, quiénes lo recibieron con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. La pared de la sala adornada con un gran letrero de colores que decía "Bienvenido, hermano lobo".

Dejaron la puerta abierta, pues hacía algo de calor ese día.

-Les debo una disculpa, chicos –dijo Jack antes de que Xé hiciera un brindis- Me comporté como un patán, sobre todo contigo, César.

-Olvida eso, Jack. Todos sabemos que fue efecto de la anestesia, los fármacos, las intravenosas, en fin, todo un coctel de drogas y brebajes de éxtasis que ni Sunshine en sus mejores tiempos hubiera vendido.

-Jajajajajajaja!!! –rieron todos.

-Por el regreso a la vida de nuestro capitán –dijo Xé.

-Hip-Hip! ¡Salud!

-Bienvenido, líder Lobo –agregó Luna

- César, Daryl, Patrick, Xé, Luna, Masato, Johnny, Jasón, Danka, Red... y Helena... Gracias a todos –fue la respuesta de Jack, quien bebió todo el vaso de cerveza de un sorbo –Se que todos estuvieron pendientes y preocupados por mí durante este tiempo.

-Yo también lo estuve, capitán Archer –se escuchó una voz- Disculpen mi intromisión, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Isobel Randal hizo su aparición ese día cuando nadie la esperaba. Los chicos del escuadrón lobo se miraban disimuladamente unos a otros. Helena miró a la piloto y luego miró a Jack buscando su reacción.

-Oh-oh... –dijo Luna en voz baja, sonido que Danka, Sunshine y Masato escucharon.

-I... Izzy –Era la primera vez que Jack veía a Izzy en un lapso de al menos seis años.

-Hola Jack- Izzy fue hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente Jack le devolvió el abrazo con sinceridad, más algo incómodo ya que podía notar la molestia de Helena.

-Veo a los presentes y ahora me doy cuenta que solo faltaba yo para completar el antiguo escuadrón Valion. ¡Wow!...Todos juntos de nuevo.

-También haría falta Hiro –dijo Helena mientras iba a la cocina por algunas cosas.

Izzy pretendió ignorar aquello. Ciertamente la rivalidad entre Jack y Hiro en parte había sido por ella.

-Pensé que tu escuadrón estaba aún en Guyana –dijo Jack ofreciéndole una cerveza.

-Los enfrentamientos han mermado y en la noche de ayer volamos de regreso por orden de Rick. Mi compañero Eugene Blavatski aún está grave y fue preferible trasladarlo al hospital de Macross.

-Me alegra saber que tú estás bien. Me han contado que haz mejorado mucho y que eres una gran piloto.

-Gracias a los mejores; aprendí de ti y de Max Sterling. Cualquier piloto envidiaría eso.

-¿Deseas algo de comer, Izzy? –preguntó Helena llegando con unos bocadillos.

-Oh, Helena, disculpa que no te haya saludado. Te lo agradezco en verdad pero con la cerveza es suficiente. Sabes, te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado de Jack. Me dijeron que estuviste todo el tiempo a su lado.

-Así es. Gracias por tu cumplido, aunque no debes agradecerme. Jack sabe que siempre estaré allí para él –dijo mirando al ex mercenario con una sonrisa.

-Eres afortunado, Jack –dijo Izzy subiendo un poco el tono.

-Eh, bueno... yo...

-¡Izzy, tanto tiempo sin verte! –Daryl Taylor y Red Cassidy llegaron al lugar para sacar de apuros a su jefe. La tomaron de la mano y la llevaron con ellos- Ven, Sangriento y Sunshine quieren saludarte...

La recepción duró poco, pues Helena les dijo que Jack Necesitaba descansar.

-Gracias a todos por venir –le dijo Jack.

-Jack... –Izzy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lado para hablar con él en privado –Quiero que sepas que me preocupé mucho por ti y que necesitamos hablar sobre muchas cosas. ¿Crees que podamos vernos para charlar?

-Bueno, pues, no veo el inconveniente.

-Entonces te llamaré –Ella miró alrededor y vio que nadie los veía, entonces se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la boca, inesperado para Jack –Ahora debo irme.

-Eh... Gracias por la visita, Izzy...

-Sabes que siempre estaré por aquí, Jack –respondió mientras miraba a Helena con una sonrisa sarcástica –También se cuidar a mis amigos convalecientes.

-Qué gran amiga eres, Isobel. En vez de piloto debiste ser enfermera –dijo la pelirroja abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Helena, tú te quedas? –preguntó Izzy mientras salía de la casa.

-Sí, aún tengo cosas que hacer –fue la respuesta seca de Helena.

-Vaya, espero que no hagas lo que yo no haría.

-Eso no es algo que te incumba. Hasta mañana Izzy –dijo Helena, cerrando la puerta en el acto.

Al término de la noche una vez todos se retiraron, la pelirroja procedió a barrer y limpiar el lugar. Jack no había querido comer mucho. En la cena solo tomó algo de sopa. Se sentía algo deprimido, sobre todo porque irónicamente aquel lugar le recordaba su incidente con Lisa. Solo podía pensar en ella y en todo lo que hablaron en el hospital.

Helena tomó el plato de sopa casi vacío y procedió a fregar los trastos. Jack la miraba de lejos. Cuánto tenía que agradecerle a aquella mujer tan bella, dulce e inteligente. ¿Porqué diablos no podía simplemente sacar a Lisa de su corazón y reintentar una relación con Helena?

Ella notó que él la veía. Sonrió y fue hacia él.

-Se te ofrece algo más, Jack?

-Helena, ¿porqué?

-¿Porqué qué?

-¿Porqué sigues a mi lado después de todo lo que te hice? Deberías estar con un caballero noble y de estirpe como Gunther Reinhardt, y no con alguien como yo... Además él...

-Shhh! vamos, Jack, no digas nada más –Ella puso sus dedos sobre los labios de él- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que en el corazón no se manda.

-Pero, es que no te merezco.

-Lo único que te puedo decir en este instante es lo que sí merezco; un masaje en mi cuello como solo tú sabes darlo. De veras que estoy agotada.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón. Jack le dio un relajante masaje a Helena y ésta se sintió mejor. Las gotas de lluvia inesperadamente empezaron a caer.

-Cielos está lloviendo –dijo ella.

-Y es con ventolina, por lo que veo –dijo él asomándose a la ventana- Está noche debieras quedarte. Te arreglaré la cama del otro cuarto.

-Jack, ya está arreglada –dijo Helena arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo está?

Jack entró a la otra habitación y se encontró con una cama doble en vez de la sencilla que había. Cortinas en color rosado, dos cuadros de Salvador Dalí en las paredes, un par de maletas de viajes, zapatos de mujer acomodados en un escaparate detrás de la puerta y ropa femenina tendidas en ganchos en el closet.

Cuando pensó que todo lo que veía era un espejismo, una sensación en su tobillo lo hizo reaccionar; al mirar hacia abajo percibió un gato persa en color blanco acurrucándose a su pierna mientras le pasaba el torso y la cola blanca y peluda por la pantorrilla del ex mercenario.

-¿Qué?... ¡pero que demonios!... ¡HELENA!

-Jack, iba a decírtelo –respondió la pelirroja algo apenada-... El doctor Carter recomendó que alguien te hiciera compañía por un par de días y como mi casa la están reparando pensé en mudarme acá.

-¡Pero, esto es nuevo e inesperado para mí, Helena!

-Será solo por un tiempo. No te voy a estorbar. Al contrario, necesitas a alguien que te atienda.

-¡Pero, Helena! –Jack se sentía algo presionado con la inesperada presencia indefinida de Helena, pero no tenía el corazón para decirle que realmente deseaba estar solo, que necesitaba espacio, que no quería ataduras.... No después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

-¡No te fastidiaré! ¡No es mi intención comprometerte en nada! Sé que solo somos dos buenos amigos.

-Pero ¿y ese gato? Sabes que detesto los gatos, además, le dije a Sangriento que me consiguiera un cachorro de lobo como mascota.

-Ella es Lili Rose, me la regaló Gunther y de verdad es mi amiga. Es muy aseada, además te prometo que solo serán unos cuantos días. Luego me iré cuando mi casa esté lista.

-Oh...rayos...-dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sofá-... que diablos...

-Al menos tendrás con quien conversar...

-Pero quiero que esa bola de pelos se mantenga alejada de mí.

-Gracias Jack, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Bueno, voy a dormir, estoy algo cansado y mañana debo ir a las terapias físicas y con el dichoso psicólogo... –agregó-... A propósito, le pusiste a esa gata el nombre de la hija de Johnny Deep.

-Sabía que te gustaría, sé que uno de tus actores favoritos.

-Pero la gata te la regaló Gunther...

-Pero él no tenía la más mínima idea de qué nombre ponerle y me dijo que la llamara como quisiera... y quise llamarla así porque al menos tendría algo que me recordara a ti.

Jack sonrió. Debía admitir que Helena Chase siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo feliz.

-Buenas noches, Helena –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente- que descanses.

-Buenas noches, Jack –dijo ella con la gata entre sus brazos, mientras lo veía irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Jack estuvo toda la mañana de ese día sometido a pruebas físicas, de visión y motricidad. Sin embargo, eso era apenas un bocado para su paciencia. Si las terapias de rehabilitación físicas eran tediosas, las terapias psicológicas que Lisa lo había obligado a tomar con el Dr. Brian Weiss eran peores...

El consultorio del doctor, elegantemente decorado en sepia, tenía como adorno principal en su pared, un gran collage de fotos grandes de Sigmund Freud, Carl Jung, la psicoanalista alemana Karen Horney, el antropólogo británico de origen polaco Bronislaw Malinowski, los psicólogos Frank Alexander y Kurt Schneider, al igual que los doctores Allport, Bowlby, Sjobring, Eysenck, Millon, Kernberg, Siever, Cloninger, Beck, y Freeman. Todos expertos sobre el universo donde el cerebro humano es el rey absoluto.

Jack gustaba mucho de leer libros de historia, lógica y ciencias, sobre todo en los tiempos en que estuvo en prisión, por lo tanto, sabía quiénes eran la mayoría de los sujetos de esos cuadros; importantes autores que contribuyeron al desarrollo de los trastornos de la personalidad, carácter neurótico y otras patologías psíquicas. Aquello molestó sobremanera al ex mercenario.

-Mire, doctor Wyatt... –dijo cuando ya se hartó de la charla de iniciación del psiquiatra.

-...Es doctor Weiss, capitán Archer -le interrumpió.

-O.k., doctor Weiss, o como sea... –él refunfuñó- Si vengo es porque Lisa me obligó a hacerlo. Pero no creo en nada ni en nadie, solo en la vida y la muerte. ¡No estoy loco, así que no necesito de usted ni de su basura psicológica!...

-No atiendo solo a locos. También a lunáticos, esquizofrénicos, autistas, paranoicos, gente con delirio de persecución, con trastornos bipolares y de doble personalidad... Esos son los casos más comunes. Existen otros peores.

-Acaso cree que soy un psicópata? –Jack le miró con seriedad.

-Jajajaja! No he dicho eso. Eso pregúnteselo y respóndalo usted mismo.

-No intente tratarme como a un pendejo!... No creo en sus hipnotismos ni en sus famosas regresiones. ¡Son puras patrañas! Esa es su forma de hacer dinero.

El Dr. Weiss sonrió con menos estruendo. Luego anotó en su libreta.

-Supe que hace tres días intentó suicidarse poniéndose una pistola en la cabeza, capitán Archer –le dijo el doctor atento a su reacción-... ¿Por qué?

Jack cambió totalmente su ánimo. Bajó la cabeza y luego miró hacia una pared cercana.

-No es su problema!

-Exactamente... Es el suyo... y a Lisa le importa.

El piloto miró al doctor Weiss. Luego suspiró mientras veía hacia el techo.

-Lo hice porque Lisa me desprecia, con justa razón... Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella...–respondió el ex mercenario.

-No me refería a las causas, capitán... Me refería a por qué escogió una pistola, y por qué su disparo iba a ser en la sien.

Jack lo miró extrañado. ¿Acaso ese viejo estaba más demente que él?.

-Fue lo que pude quitarle al guardia. Además, en la sien es menos doloroso. El cerebro muere al acto y no sientes dolor.

-Usted es un hombre bastante inteligente. Es un militar nato, experto en todo tipo de armas, tácticas y técnicas de combate, además de ser un líder nato. ¿Por qué reduce su mundo tan solo a una simple mujer?

-Lisa no es una simple mujer... es mi mujer –le dijo sin titubeo.

-Eso quiere decir que usted cree que le pertenece.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que es así.

-Y qué piensa ella?

Jack se levantó del asiento y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, también fumo. Aunque no en las sesiones.

Jack prosiguió

-Lisa está aferrada a Hunter porque lo ve como un premio y un héroe protector, eso es todo.

-¿Premio y héroe? Explíqueme eso.

-Según supe, se la pasó compitiendo con la cantante Lynn Minmei, por ese idiota. Además, él la rescató de la muerte en varias ocasiones y ella siente agradecimiento. Lisa se sentía sola, claro, con la muerte de River, su primer novio, y la frialdad y lejanía de su padre, Donald Hayes, necesitaba una figura masculina por suplantar, y allí estuvo él.

-Sus argumentos son válidos, capitán Archer, pero me temo que están desfasados. Es decir, en principio los seres humanos solemos buscar exterminar la soledad por medio de personas que nos brinden cariño, usualmente seres que conviven con nosotros o que son parecidos a nuestros progenitores en su forma de ser, siempre y cuando la relación haya sido fructífera en la niñez, pero dado el caso de Lisa, ella no adolece de ningún tipo requerimiento afectivo en estos momentos.

-Usted no la conoce! Yo sí. Nuestra relación fue corta, pero intensa –dicho esto botó el humo y la colilla de cigarrillo terminada.

-Las cosas imposibles son las más tristes, ¿no, capitán?

-Esa palabra para mí no existe. Lisa volverá conmigo.

-Ustedes sí llenaron un vacío emocional en sus vidas, capitán. Eran muy jóvenes, inmaduros y con muchas más necesidades afectivas. Ella, por lo que usted mismo explicó, y usted por todo su pasado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

– Indagué sobre usted –Weiss subió el tono de voz- Capitán Archer, quiero que me hable sobre Enzra Sptiz, la forma en que murió él y la forma en que murieron sus padres, Logan y Emily Archer y su hermana Hillary.

Jack se turbó. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Los minutos pasaron y él simplemente no podía hablar.

_-Jajajaja! Lo vez, Jack.... siempre estoy cerca de ti...._ –Jack miró hacia un lado y se encontró con Enzra sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¡No! –llevo sus manos a su cabeza y la sacudió para sacarse a Spitz de su mente. Sudaba frío y necesitó sentarse.

El Doctor Weiss se acercó a él con un vaso de agua.

-Tome, capitán, esto le hará bien.

Jack tomó un poco de agua y quedó con el vaso entre las manos mientras miraba hacia el piso con tristeza.

Una vez calmado, el doctor encendió el televisor Plasma que estaba en la pared y puso un CD. En la pantalla, Jack podía ver a Rick Hunter.

_-Hola, les habla el capitán Richard Hunter. Soy el comandante de las Robotech Defense Force. Hemos defendido nuestro planeta con valentía durante más de una década. Hoy, los exhorto a que formen parte de las Robotech Expedicionary Force. Para enlistarse necesitarán...._

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué diablos es esto? –Jack se levantó sobresaltado poniendo el vaso de agua a un lado de manera aparatosa – ¡Esto es lo último que necesito ver en este momento, la cara de ese idiota!

-Pues cambie de canal –dijo Weiss entregándole el control remoto.

Jack apretó el único botón para encontrarse nuevamente con Rick, esta vez en un comercial de un cereal para niños.

_-Para ser un piloto de combate como los capitanes de las RDF, necesitas una alimentación sana y balanceada. Yo, Rick Hunter consumo todos los días Corn Flakes de Kellog's en el desayuno. Corn Flakes posee todos los nutrientes que necesitas y junto a la leche Estrella Azul hacen un complemento perfecto...._

-¡Maldición! –Jack cambió nuevamente el canal, esta vez era un comercial de un perfume marca Lacoste. Rick junto a la modelo Marjorie Prix, y de fondo musical la canción _"The man of my life"_ de Minmei.

_-Lacoste, el mejor perfume, para el hombre de vanguardia... Lacoste es el perfume del capitán Rick Hunter...._

-¿Pero qué es toda esta basura publicitaria? –dijo Jack tirando el control al sillón aparatosamente –Encima de verlo en la mitad de los banners publicitarios de Macross, ¡también debo aguantármelo en esta estúpida sesión!

-Debe lidiar con ello. Es un héroe mundial y un ejemplo a seguir.

-¡Y qué diablos me importa a mí si Hunter se cree el clon de Super Man! ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Por mí puede tomar todos los vasos de leche que se le de su regalada gana o usar un perfume diseñado por el puto Armani o quien sea! ¡No es más que un egocéntrico!

La publicidad de Lacoste pasó y Jack escuchó una voz conocida y familiar. Un comercial popular en su momento que incentivó a cientos de hombres a enlistarse como pilotos a las RDF. Algo que cambió el rumbo de su vida.

_-Hola, soy el comandante Roy Fokker, líder de las Robotech Defense Force. Te invito a que formes parte de nuestras filas. Si eres un piloto nato, aceptas la disciplina, posees coraje y valor y quieres ser un héroe, contamos contigo para preservar la dignidad y el respeto de los seres humanos. Serán seis nuestros principales escuadrones, Skull, Wolf, Ghost Riders, Delta, Alpha y los Angel Birds. Cada uno con un perfil distinto, pero cada uno igual de importantes y con la misma misión... Te esperamos en enero de 2009. Buena suerte y que Dios te bendiga..._

-Roy... –El rostro de Jack tenía ahora una expresión de tristeza.

-Creo saber lo que le sucede, capitán –Weiss lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Vamos a necesitar muchas terapias con usted. Pero antes quiero hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué? –respondió sin dejar de ver el rostro de Roy en la pantalla.

-Mi siguiente video es el de la boda del capitán Hunter con Lisa Hayes. ¿Aceptaría usted ver este video hasta el final?

Jack miró al doctor Weiss como si se tratara de su peor enemigo.

* * *

.

El ex mercenario llegó a su casa en la residencia militar, bastante agotado y agobiado por la sesión con el doctor Weiss más que por las terapias físicas. Solo pensaba en darse una ducha y dormir un rato. Estacionó su moto y entró. De su bolsillo sacó unas pastillas que el psiquiatra le había mandado y que según él no causaban dependencia. Las tiró a la mesa. No pensaba tomarlas.

Mientras se quitaba la camisa vio una nota de Helena.

_Jack, dentro del microondas hay sopa de verduras. Para la tarde llevaré pan francés y algo de vino tinto que tanto te gusta. Recuerda ponerle leche a Lili Rose... Helena._

Dejó la nota en la mesa y dio dos pasos cuando un sonido lo sacó de onda.

-Cuuiiiiiaaaaa!!!! –gritó la gata... Sin querer el ex mercenario había pisado a Lili Rose en su cola.

-Maldición! –dijo yendo tras la gata- ¿Pero quién diablos te mandó a cruzarte en mi camino?

Jack agarró a la minina, luego fue hacia la refrigeradora, tomó el envase de la leche y echó una cantidad en un plato de plástico. Bajó a la gata y se sacudió los brazos con algo de repulsión... Lili Rose empezó a tomar el líquido.

Para acabar de rematar, el envase de leche "Estrella Azul" tenía atrás la imagen de Rick Hunter recomendando el producto.

-Este maldito es como una pesadilla –dijo tirando el envase vacío a la basura.

Iba en dirección al cuarto cuando escuchó que tocaron el timbre.

-¡Jack! –era la voz de un niño

-Buenos días, capitán Archer. Venimos a ver cómo se encuentra –dos mujeres frente a él.

Minmei, Janice y Scott aparecieron en la puerta. Janice llevaba un dulce entre sus manos.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Adelante, por favor.

-Jack, qué bueno que estás bien –dijo Scott- ¿Crees que pronto podemos volver a montar en la moto?

-Claro que sí. Más pronto de lo que crees.

-Esto es para usted, capitán –la androide le entregó el dulce.

-Gracias, no debieron molestarse –llevó el dulce hacia la cocina.

-Nos alegra mucho que haya pasado el peligro y que esté de vuelta.

-Todo se lo debo a ustedes, Mei-Mei. Si no fuera por ustedes ya estuviera en el otro mundo.

-Jajajajaja! "Mei-Mei" –rió Scott.

-Capitán, es Minmei, no Mei-Mei –respondió la cantante arqueando una ceja.

-Lo sé, pero Mei-Mei me gusta más. Además, llámame Jack... Eso de "capitán Archer" entre amigos, no me parece.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno, Scott, debemos irnos. Ya llegó el conductor, hoy me toca acompañarte a tu clase de guitarra –dijo Janice viendo por la ventana.

-Odio la guitarra –dijo el niño.

-Scott, el capitán Archer también toca la guitarra –dijo Minmei viendo una linda guitarra colgada de la pared de la sala.

-En serio? –preguntó el chico –¿Sabes tocar guitarra, Jack?

-Así es... –el líder Lobo contestó- Siempre es bueno aprender a tocar algún instrumento que eleve tu espíritu. Se que te gustará y lo agradecerás en el futuro.

-Prometo que lo haré –respondió con una sonrisa.

.

Scott y Janice se fueron y Minmei aprovechó para hablar con Jack.

-¿Me acompañas con un pedazo de dulce, Meimei? –peguntó el ex mercenario.

-Seguro! Es cheesecake... Janice sabe que es mi favorito.

Jack le dio un pedazo de dulce en un pequeño plato y la cantante tomó un pedazo. No sin antes ver a lo lejos a la gata, Lili Rose.

-Pero qué gato tan hermoso tienes, Jack! Es un Persa. Adoro los gatos, ¡sobre todo los de esa raza!

-Esa bola de pelos no es mía, es de Helena.

-¿Helena? ¿Te refieres a la comandante Helena Chase?

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, la conocí en el hospital de Macross, cuando fuimos a averiguar sobre tu salud. Siempre estuvo allí.

-Helena es una persona muy especial para mí.

-Oye, ¿como se llama el gato?

-Es una gata, se llama Lili Rose.

-Qué interesante, como la hija de mi amigo Johnny Deep.

-Eres amiga de Deep?

-Seguro! Creo que el próximo año haremos un musical en Broadway, con los papeles de Orfeo y Eurídice –dijo sin quitar la vista de la minina – ¿Puedo tocarla?

-Claro.

-Lili Rose! –dijo la cantante yendo hacia ella, pero la gata se alejó de Minmei y corrió hacia el cuarto de Helena.

La cantante fue hacia aquel cuarto en busca de la minina, pero el animal se metió debajo de la cama.

-Vamos, gatita linda, sal de allí- dijo Minmei viendo por debajo de la cama.

Mientras la señorita Macross luchaba por sacar a la gata, el timbre sonó. Jack se fijó por la ventana. Era el auto de Lisa.

El ex mercenario sonrió. Jamás se hubiera esperado que Lisa volviera a aquella casa. Emocionado abrió la puerta.

-¡Lisa!

Pero su semblante cambió al encontrarse con otra persona que no era precisamente su ex mujer.

-¿Acaso esperabas a Lisa?... Pero qué iluso eres, Archer.

-¿Tú, que rayos haces aquí?

-En realidad estoy usando su carro porque ella está usando el mío. Pero no te debo explicaciones al respecto. Vine a hablar contigo de puntos que tenemos que aclarar y prefiero hacerlo antes de que regreses a la base... claro, si regresas...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hunter.

Rick hizo a un lado a Jack y entró a la casa sin importarle que no fuera bien recibido.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar y sabes cual es el tema... Lamentablemente para ambos, amamos a la misma mujer. Pero en este caso la peor parte la llevas tú, pues ella ya no te ama.

Jack ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Puso el plato con el dulce en la mesa. Rick se sentó en el sillón importándole un bledo que fuera una casa ajena, aunque una vez fuera la suya... El ex mercenario se quedó de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

-Si te refieres a Elizabeth, lo que tenga que hablar es solo con ella. Mis asuntos con Elizabeth son entre ella y yo. ¡Tú sobras y estorbas!

En el cuarto de Helena, Minmei agarró finalmente a la gata y se incorporó. Luego, se crispó cuando le pareció oír la voz de Rick.

-Mira Jack, seré breve y conciso; Lisa y yo tenemos una familia y nos amamos. Lo siento por ti, pero te recomiendo que enfiles tu cacería hacia otras metas. Puedes rehacer tu vida con alguna mujer por allí. De lo contrario, perderás tu tiempo estúpidamente.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no debo explicártelo, ni eres quien para aconsejarme.

-Pondré las cosas en claro. Tú me odias y yo no te soporto... pero Lisa, Global y Lang me han hecho entender a duras penas que, aunque yo no quiera, eres necesario para las RDF y las REF. Por consiguiente es preferible que veas la realidad de una vez por todas y evites seguir quedando como un idiota inmaduro.

-Si sigo en las misiones es solo por Lisa –dijo Jack bastante furioso- Ella me necesita. En cuento a ti, te quiero fuera de su vida. Bien lejos de ella, porque no eres más que un tipo egocéntrico que le gusta sentirse poseedor de todo cuanto ha ganado en esta vida a costilla de los demás. Lisa solo te ve como a un héroe, pero en el fondo ella no me olvida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Además, Lisa es mi esposa, y me ama, tanto como yo a ella –Rick alzó la voz- No solo hablas cosas sin sentido, sino que vives aferrado a un pasado lejano y enterrado. Una fantasía que solo alimentas con tu obseción.

-¿Tú esposa? Jajajajaja! –Jack tomó una hoja de papel de la mesa e hizo un pequeño avioncillo en pocos segundos, luego se lo lanzó a Rick –Líder Skull necesita aterrizar... ¿Estás seguro que Lisa es tu esposa? Hasta donde sé, sigue casada conmigo.

Rick agarró el avioncillo de papel en el aire antes de que cayera al piso. Lo achurró con su mano y lo tiro aparatosamente sobre la alfombra. Luego se levantó del sillón y fue hacia el ex mercenario, quedando frente a frente.

-No te cruces en mi camino, Jack, te lo advierto, no acabes con mi paciencia.

Jack sonrió.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? No me llaman gigante asesino por el gusto.

-¿Acaso crees que tu estúpido apodo me intimida? No soy el mocoso que una vez conociste. No tienes idea de hasta donde puedo llegar por defender lo que es mío.

-Qué poco me conoces, Rick. Quiénes han amenazado a Jack Archer no han vivido para contarlo.

-Eres tú quien me subestimas, Archer –Rick estaba furioso- Más te vale que...

-... ¿Rick? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –dijo Minmei saliendo del cuarto con la gata en brazos.

Aquello fue inesperado para el líder Skull.

-¿Minmei? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo estaba Jack y fui tras su gata ¿Por qué discuten? Pensé que eran amigos.

-No estamos discutiendo -añadió el ex mercenario, disimulando-... solo charlábamos, ¿verdad Rick?

Rick no contestó. Solo se limitaba a ver a Minmei, estático y callado.

-Vamos, Rick....No me digas que estás celoso –dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-¿Rick celoso? –Minmei se sonrojo- No lo creo...

-Por favor pónganse cómodos; creo que ahora sí puedo conversar –Jack señaló a Rick sonriendo- Eres un picarón, Hunter.... Sé que fueron pareja y que entre ustedes hay mucha confianza. Es normal que de vez en cuando sientan celos el uno por el otro.

Rick miró a Jack y frunció el ceño. De veras que quería ahorcarlo.

-Bueno, no quiero ser inoportuna –dijo Minmei aún sonrojada.

-Vamos, preciosa, no lo eres... -insistió Jack

-Bueno, en ese caso... -la cantante sonrió

-Es más, Meimei, por favor, ofrécele un pedazo del delicioso dulce de Janice a nuestro querido Rick.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Minmei poniendo la gata en el piso y yendo hacia la cocina por el dulce.

-¿Te sientes nervioso, Rick? –preguntó Jack encendiendo un cigarrillo- Vi los ojos de ambos cuando se miraron. Creo que aún existe algún tipo de sentimiento por allá adentro. Ten confianza, Rick, ¡déjalo salir!... Deja que salga a flote ese sentimiento... Aunque me preguntó... ¿qué pensarán Lisa y Jonathan de todo esto?

-Eres un hijo de puta! –le respondió- Estás utilizando a Minmei para incomodarme. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Como verás, Minmei y yo nos llevamos muy bien -Jack bajó el tono de voz-...Y eso que no me la he tirado. Aunque cualquier día podría invitarla a cenar, y quien sabe...

-Bastardo! No voy a permitir que involucres a Minmei en este asunto... -sonó molesto- Realmente eres peor de lo que pensé.

-Jajajaja!... Me estás conociendo, Rick... -le dijo señalándolo nuevamente con ironía-... Parece que te di en el punto débil...Pero tranquilo, ella no es mi tipo... Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro aún sientes algo por ella... Ese mismo tipo de sentimiento es lo que sentimos Lisa y yo, el uno por el otro... está en el fondo y no se ha extinguido.

Rick dio un par de pasos en dirección a Jack para darle un soberano puñetazo, pero en ese instante algo llamó su atención.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz conocida por ambos hombres- Rick Hunter y Jack Archer conversando plácidamente. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Rick se volteó para ver a T.R. Edwards parado en la puerta con una sonrisa más hipócrita que cínica.

-Qué diablos haces aquí, Edwards? –preguntó Rick, pues lo último que quería en ese momento era ver la cara de aquel fulastre.

-Quise venir a visitar a nuestro compañero. La puerta estaba abierta y... _¡voilá!_

-Lárgate, Edwards! No eres bienvenido en mi casa –dijo Jack botando el humo del cigarrillo sin levantarse siquiera del sillón.

-La verdad no te entiendo Jack –dijo T.R. avanzando por la sala hasta sentarse en otro de los sillones descaradamente, tomando una revista y ojeándola al paso, mientras hablaba –Dices que no soy bienvenido, en cambio aceptas a tu rival de amores... Verdaderamente cada día estás más loco. Las terapias te están empeorando.

-Ahora voy comprendiendo el asunto –dijo Rick recostándose a la pared con su codo- Ustedes dos son cómplices y quieren joderme. ¡Pero claro!, la basura se atrae.

-Tienes una gran capacidad de análisis, Rick –Edwards bufó- No eres tan estúpido como pensé. Creí que solo servías para hacer comerciales de leche descremada.

-No soy cómplice, ni tengo nada que ver con este payaso desfigurado! –agregó Jack, yendo hacia T.R. quitándole la revista y tirándola en la mesa- ¡Largo, Edwards!

-No te creo nada! –dijo Rick alzando la voz –Ambos son tal para cual. ¡Dos maniáticos degenerados!

-¡No te debo explicaciones, Hunter! ¡Piensa lo que te de la gana! –Jack alzó la voz. Luego se dirigió a T.R.- En cuanto a ti, Edwards, te doy diez segundos para que te largues de mi casa.

-Rick, aquí tienes un pedazo de... –la cantante quedó en shock al ver al rubio capitán allí.

-Lynn Minmei en persona, ¡qué sorpresa! –dijo T.R. – Oye, ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

Minmei sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban. Dejó caer el plato con el dulce por el impacto y el susto de ver a T.R. Edwards allí.

-Minmei! –Rick se abalanzó para ayudarla a recoger aquello y Jack se levantó para ir por el recogedor de basura.

-Rick, Jack, lo siento tanto! Soy una inútil –ella respiraba agitada y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Rick llevó los destrozos a la cocina. Jack trajo el recogedor y luego agarró a la gata y fue hacia el cuarto para dejarla allí, pensando que Minmei había tropezado con ella.

Minmei quedaba sola con Edwards en la sala. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-¡Déjeme en paz! –le dijo en voz baja.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato –dijo mirándola con algo de lujuria- Te ves muy hermosa en ese vestidito rosado; me recuerdas a la Barbie... Sabes, te llamaré para que salgamos.

-¡Nunca! ¡Usted es un ser despreciable!

-Por supuesto que no, Minmei, creo que confundiste todo. Por algo estoy aquí visitando al capitán Archer... Vamos, muñeca, tú y yo podemos divertirnos. Más vale que aceptes...

-¡No!

-Algún problema, Minmei? –dijo Rick llegando junto a ellos.

-Eh... no, Rick –dijo sudando frío- Estoy bien, será mejor que me vaya.

-Claro que no, Meimei, no llevas ni media hora aquí. Tu visita es muy agradable para mí...–dijo Jack llegando al lugar, pues suponía que la presencia del líder Ghost era lo que incomodaba a la cantante–... Es Edwards quien se va de aquí en este momento.

Minmei fue al baño a retocarse el rostro. Sentía que debía calmarse, pues el encontrón con T.R. la había perturbado. Abrió la llave del lavablo y se echó un poco del vital líquido en el rostro.

En la entrada de la casa, Jack abrió del todo la puerta.

-Largo, Edwards. Tu presencia apesta.

-¡Pero que mal anfitrión eres, Jack! No aprendiste nada del protocolo militar, ni siquiera te sirvió el haber sido marido de Lisa Hayes.

-¡Saca a mi esposa de tu maldita bocota, y sal de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara! –Dijo Rick, quien fue hacia Edwards y lo agarró por el brazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahora? –Minmei regresaba del baño.

-Esta ya no es tu casa, Rick! –respondió el rubio-... Y quítame las manos de encima, no tienes derecho a sacarme de aquí. Lo haces para hacerte el interesante frente a Minmei. Si todavía te gusta, reconquístala de otra forma, ¿o es que acaso son amantes?

Rick estrelló a Edwards contra la pared, pero la cantante le suplicó que lo soltara.

-¡Rick, tranquilízate por favor! –le dijo Minmei –No le hagas caso. No vale la pena.

Finalmente Rick se hizo a un lado balbuceando algunas obscenidades contra el rubio.

-Él no tiene derecho para largarte de aquí, pero yo sí... –Jack fue hacia él- No me colmes, T.R.... ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Pero qué idiota eres, Jack! Con razón tu amor te dejó por otro.

Para Jack, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Agarró a T.R. por la parte del uniforme pegada al hombro y de un solo empellón lo sacó de la casa haciendo que trastabillara en la hierba del patio frontal.

-Ahhhhh! –Helena venía llegando a la casa y se estrelló aparatosamente con Edwards, haciendo que cayera... Todo aquello cuanto llevaba la pelirroja, quedó tirado por el piso.

-¡Helena! –gritó Jack al verla en el piso. Fue hacia ella y la levantó. Luego tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Jack,... Pero ¿qué está sucediendo?

-Lo que sucede, Helena, es que tu querido Archer es un gorila despreciable que trata así a todo el mundo. No sé cómo pudiste regresar con él... –dijo sacudiéndose el uniforme- Adiós Jack, queda pendiente una conversación –añadió el rubio antes de subirse a su carro y retirarse por completo.

Helena obvió las palabras y la extraña presencia de Edwards, ya que estaba enfocada en ver que Rick y Minmei estaban allí.

-Jack, ¿qué hacen Rick y Minmei aquí? –le preguntó mientras recogían los enseres.

-Es algo difícil de explicar. Después hablamos.

-Hola Helena –dijo Rick acercándose a ella.

-Rick, que sorpresa verte aquí. Y usted también, Minmei.

-Hola, comandante Chase –respondió la cantante.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, Helena, con tu permiso –añadió Rick en dirección a su carro, no sin antes dirigirse a Jack- Esta conversación no ha terminado, Archer...

-Cuando quieras, y donde quieras, Hunter –le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Será cuando regrese –respondió Rick intencionalmente- Estaré con mi esposa y mi hijo fuera de la ciudad... Lisa y yo tomamos unos días para alejarnos de las malas vibraciones.

Jack frunció el ceño. Si no fuera por la presencia de Helena y Minmei, seguro le hubiera caído a golpes... No sabía a ciencia cierta quién le caía peor, si a Rick o a T.R. Lo irónico era que Rick pensaba igual.

-¡Rick, espera! –cuando estuvo a punto de subirse al carro, Minmei le detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede, Minmei?

-Creo que también tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No estaré en la ciudad por varios días. Saldré con Lisa y el bebé.

-Te llamaré en cuanto regreses.

El asintió con cierta curiosidad.

.

Jack entró con Helena a la casa. Él prefirió obviar el tema de lo sucedido y dedicarse a hablar de cosas más interesantes. Ella le hablaba pero su mente cavilaba en los sucesos con el doctor Weiss y su conversación con Rick.

Edwards iba manejando como alma que llevaba el diablo. Estaba furioso, pero a la vez contento. Le encantaba fastidiar a Rick y sumado a ello ahora intentaba lograr que Jack pasara a su bando. Pero en el fondo su guerra era contra los dos. Los detestaba a ambos, a Rick y Jack. Debía eliminarlos a como diera lugar. Subió el volumen de su radio. Decidió dejar plantada a Sue Graham y se dirigió a la casa de Jan Morris. La rubia lo estaba esperando en sugestiva ropa interior. Luego de aquello, no le vendría mal una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

Minmei quedó allí parada hasta ver perderse el carro de Rick, luego fue a su casa y entró. Se desnudó y tomó una ducha de agua tibia. La tensión de ver a Edwards la había dejado fuera de base. Debía pensar en muchas cosas; el concurso, Jonathan, Edwards, Rick... No pudo escuchar bien la conversación de Jack y Rick, pero sentía que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que tenía que ver con Lisa Hayes...

Rick se alejó en su carro. Se sentía molesto. No iba a permitir que Jack se saliera con la suya ni que utilizara a Minmei en el camino. Además, la presencia de Edwards levantó mucha suspicacia en él. Sabía que debía cuidarse de ambos y esto lo llevaría a redoblar la guardia.

Llegó a su casa. Al entrar, Roy lo recibió con un caramelo en la mano. Lo cargó en brazos y luego vio acercarse a Lisa. Ese día estaba particularmente más hermosa. Ella le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió.

-La cena está lista ¿Nos acompañas? –preguntó ella.

-Claro.

-¿Todo bien, Rick? Te noto algo extraño. ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada importante. Solo estoy ansioso por nuestro viaje de mañana. Tengo tantos planes para los tres.

Rick puso a Roy en la alfombra. El niño echó a correr hacia el comedor. Luego, estrechó a Lisa por la cintura y le dio un beso arrollador que sorprendió a Lisa.

-Wow! Qué beso tan rico, señor Hunter.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Oh, si, capitán... Es recíproco, y con creces...

* * *

*

*

En el próximo capítulo:

- Rick y Lisa fortalecen su relación durante las vacaciones

- Helena pasa momentos de felicidad junto a Jack, pero Izzy tiene otros planes.

- Comienza la lucha por ser la próxima Miss Macross en su segunda versión. Sammy Porter, Marjorie Pritz, Martina Santos y Lana Flynt entrarán en una guerra sin cuartel.

- Un misterioso Valera Fisher reaparece para enlistarse en las filas del escuadrón Ghost. Su llegada turba a Rick y su pasado, mientras que los remordimientos sobre lo sucedido con Lisa y el recuerdo de Enzra atormentan a Jack.

- Jonathan Wolf y los demás de la Misión Guyana, regresan a Macross. Minmei y Jonathan pasan bellos momentos íntimos.

- El joven Jack Chriss Baker se encuentra con Jack Archer creando una reacción inusual.

- Sue Graham y Jan Morris se pelean a los puños por Edwards.

-Zeraal tiene planes oscuros junto a Skarrde, para la isla Mayan.

- Jack y Rick deben trabajar juntos como pilotos de prueba del proyecto de los Ciclones y deben ir al satélite fábrica en una misión con Lisa, Helena, Hiro, Izzy, T.R., Jack Baker, Max y Miriya... Allí son atacados por las fuerzas de Gorian y Kiyora.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia.

con cariño,

Cindy J.

*******

***


	33. Las Lágrimas de Los Ángeles

*

*

NO HAY UN PLANETA B! Tenemos la obligación moral de detener el cambio climático, sino, no solamente habremos fracasado como generación, sino que seriamos los únicos culpables de la destrucción de la humanidad... el mundo, ahora sí, esta en nuestras manos.

***Advertencia: Escenas con descripciones de alto contenido sexual y palabras de grueso calibre. Lectura para gente de mente abierta y con criterio formado.**

*

*

*

*

*

"_**LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LOS ÁNGELES"**_

**-capítulo 33-**

*

"_**Una nación no será conquistada hasta que**_

_**los corazones de sus mujeres estén en el suelo.**_

_**Entonces se acabó...**_

_**...sin importar lo valientes que sean sus guerreros**_

_**ni la fuerza de sus armas".**_

----Pensamiento de los guerreros Cherokee---

*

*

*

*

*

Recorrieron todo el bosque lleno de bambúes mientras el crepúsculo se avecinaba. Bajaron por la colina hacia el pueblo y decidieron adentrarse en un monasterio budista. Era el sexto día en que Rick y Lisa junto a su pequeño Roy disfrutaban juntos como la familia que eran. Habían escogido Kyoto, la segunda ciudad en importancia del país del sol naciente, Japón, y habían alargado la cantidad de días previstos para pasar más tiempo juntos, un pequeño lujo dentro de sus ajetreadas vidas.

Rick miró al pequeño Roy y comprendió que todo lo que pudiera hacer por él lo haría sin temor. El niño crecía con el pasar de los días. Su cabello bastante rubio en sus primeros días de vida, tomaba ahora una tonalidad más castaña como la de su madre. Sus ojos ya no eran grises, sino verde-azulados, y un pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios, en la mejilla derecha, heredado probablemente de su abuelo paterno, sobresalía en su lindo rostro.

Roy miraba a todos lados admirando los paisajes. Aquello le trajo algunos recuerdos a Rick de cuando fue una vez con su madre a visitar a sus parientes maternos en la capital nipona. Para él no había sido otra cosa más que la aventura infantil en una cultura desconocida en ese entonces para él. Prefería estar en los campos californianos o dando vueltas por las calles de Tennesse y otras regiones estadounidenses junto a Pop, como si fueran gitanos que van en caravana presentando su espectáculo en cada pueblo. Pero esos fueron otros tiempos, cuando la gente no tenía la más mínima idea de que el SDF-1 aparecería en sus vidas cambiándolo todo. Menos aún, pensó ya dentro del templo al ver a Lisa prendiendo una vela junto a Roy, se imaginó que la mujer que sería su esposa, la madre de su hijo y a quien amara infinitamente, fuera la misma que ahora llevara el comando de la nave sucesora de aquella que se estrellara contra la Tierra en 1999.

_-Después de todo valió la pena_... –pensó mientras respiraba hondo.

-Papá, mira! –decía entre palabras balbuceadas el pequeño Roy señalando a un monje que prendía un incienso – ¡Qué es eso?

Rick fue a su lado, se agachó poniendo una rodilla en tierra y respondió.

-Es incienso. Los señores que ves lo prenden para pedir sus deseos.

-¿Y qué piden?

-Pues cosas como paz, amor y que todos seamos felices.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es bueno desearle la felicidad y todas esas cosas buenas a los demás.

-Mamá y yo prendimos una.

-Espero que tu deseo haya sido algo bueno.

-Mmmm.... no pedí nada –dijo el niño viendo con angustia a Lisa.

-No importa, mi amor, puedes pedirlo en la noche, antes de acostarte –respondió ella.

-O quizás cuando lo necesites –dijo Rick mientras lo cargaba en brazos- Ahora debemos irnos, ya se hace tarde.

Salieron del monasterio, abordaron el auto con chofer que Rick había reservado mientras estuvieran allí y se dirigieron al hotel. Toda la mañana habían estado fuera visitando tiendas, un par de restaurantes, jugueterías para Roy y otros lugares turísticos.

Para ellos era como volver a sentirse civiles.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Rick a Lisa mientras permanecían sentados en la parte trasera de la limosina viendo hacia los pintorescos edificios de Kyoto.

-Te parecerá extraño, pero todo esto me carga de energías. Me siento como si fuera una civil, sin el peso de algo tan grande como el comando de una mega nave o una exploración incierta sobre mis hombros.

-Te entiendo. Me siento igual –Rick miró a Roy quien se había recostado a él y parecía dormirse. Él lo abrazó y lo hizo hacia él, haciendo que el niño se abrigara a su costado.

-¿En qué piensas tú? –preguntó Lisa

-Tengo una idea!

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no huimos los tres, nos olvidamos de todo y nos quedamos en algún lugar remoto de la Tierra?... ¡Olvidémonos de la expedición!

El conductor que escuchaba perfectamente la conversación, miró por el retrovisor a la pareja, espantado y con los ojos abiertos al oír aquella idea.

Lisa pareció darse cuenta al mirar también el retrovisor y no pudo evitar reírse.

-No le haga caso a mi esposo, señor Takashi, hay veces que tiene esos delirios. Es el tanto lidiar con pilotos necios en las RDF.

-Disculpe, no quise ser inoportuno, pero es que no pude evitar escuchar –contestó el hombre.

-Dime algo, Takashi –preguntó Rick con aquel tono irónico- ¿Si huimos, aceptarías ser nuestro conductor?

-Absolutamente no!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Rick al viejo conductor que conocía desde hacía varios años cuando viajaba a ese país para alguna misión.

-Soy conductor de gente cuerda, no de locos.

Rick sonrió.

-Buena respuesta...sabes, sí, estoy loco, pero de amor por esta bella mujer que me acompaña –respondió mientras le daba un beso a Lisa en boca.

-Rick!!! –dijo Lisa apenada.

-Bueno, al menos ya llegamos al hotel... y creo que justo a tiempo para usted –respondió el conductor con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Takashi, gracias por tu paciencia –dijo Rick –te esperamos a las 5:00 a.m. en punto. Debemos estar temprano en la base de Kyoto para nuestro regreso a Macross.

-Hasta mañana, capitán, aquí estaré puntual.

Los tres estaban bastante cansados. Cenaron y luego charlaron un rato. Roy veía televisión con sus padres, acostado en medio de ambos, algún show de Walt Disney; pero ciertamente el sueño le empezó a atacar.

Rick estuvo a punto de levantar a su hijo para cambiarlo a su cama, pero sonó su celular. Lisa se extrañó pues habían acordado apagar todos sus celulares. Rick vio la identificación de la llamada y procedió a ir hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta del cuarto, de paso.

Efectivamente Rick había prohibido que lo llamaran mientras estuviera en sus cortas vacaciones, pero se trataba de su abogado, Magnus Deschanel, quien se encargaba de los casos personales de Rick y algunos de Global, Lang, y otros grandes de las RDF.

-Magnus, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

_-Rick, lo que tengo que decirte se que no te va a gustar, pero ante todo la parte buena es que existe solución._

-Dime la parta mala, ya –respondió con cara de pocos amigos

_-Lamentablemente Archer tiene razón. El certificado de su matrimonio con Lisa es válido. _

Rick necesito tomar aire para asimilar aquello.

-Maldición! –dijo ofuscado –¡No puede ser! Lisa tenía 17 años, era menor de edad!

_-Su versión es la correcta, el pasante que envié a hablar con él me dijo que Archer le informó que Donald Hayes había mentido, pues en ese entonces la legislación había cambiado dos meses después de haberse casado, y no dos meses antes. Es decir, para ese entonces una menor que tuviera más de 16 años sí se podía casar sin autorización de sus padres, ya que con tantas perdidas humanas dejadas por la Guerra Global, el sistema era distinto._

-Pero entonces qué demonios me quieres decir con eso? ¿Que mi matrimonio y el de Lisa no es legal?

_-La situación es complicada. El acta y los documentos son legalmente legítimos, pero recuerda que Archer y ella estuvieron distanciados por mucho tiempo, es decir, tuvieron separación de facto, esto es un grandioso punto a favor de tu matrimonio._

-¿Acaso Lisa es bígama? ¿Eso me quieres decir, Magnus?

_-Técnicamente está casada con ambos. Pero de existir un juicio, el juez vería el expediente de Archer, su conducta y su récord también. Sumado al periodo de lejanía de más de cinco años el matrimonio podría ser disuelto y decretado inconsistente._

-¿Y qué hay de Archer?

_-Le hice la propuesta que te sugerí de ofrecerle dinero a cambio de anular el matrimonio._

-¿Y lo aceptó?

_-Creo que no fue buena mi idea. Ese hombre casi lo ahorca. Por suerte mi asistente corre rápido, pero no pretende volver a tratar con él._

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Tiene que ser una broma.

_-Como lo oyes... además, dijo que iría hasta el final._

-Pero qué tipo tan necio! ¿Acaso no piensa desistir? ¿Qué se supone que quiere? ¿El doble, o el triple?

_-Con su reacción no lo creo. _

-¡Es un mercenario; conozco a los de su calaña, solo piensan en dinero!

_-Creo que me equivoqué, Rick, habló muy en serio cuando nos dijo que lo tomábamos por un idiota y que el no quiere dinero sino a... bueno, ya sabes... Incluso no se si encendiste tu otro celular, pues dijo que te dejaría un mensaje._

-¡Pero que hijo de perra maldito! –Rick golpeó la mesa con su puño.

_-Cálmate, Rick. Debes tomarlo con sosiego._

-¡Cómo me pides eso cuando lo único que entiendo es que mi mujer esté ligada a ese idiota que se cree su dueño!

_-Esto tiene remedio. No caigamos en pesimismo._

-No veo ninguna, solo que Archer desaparezca del planeta o le entre el espíritu de la navidad.

_-Tranquilo. Déjamelo a mí... Solo debo unir las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que estuvo preso por conducta violenta. Me llevará algún tiempo pero lo haré lo más pronto posible._

-Eso espero, Magnus. Nos veremos al regreso. Adiós.

Rick colgó su celular privado y fue hacia una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca, donde tenía el celular que usaba habitualmente dentro de las RDF. Allí pudo notar que Jack le había dejado un mensaje. Marcó apresuradamente y pudo oír la voz del ex mercenario.

_-"Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Rick Hunter, si crees que soy un hombre que me vendo como un perro, pues te equivocas! Si no he hecho un escándalo de esta situación, ha sido solo por Lisa, porque se que hay algunos engendros de las RDF que solo buscan el mínimo tropiezo de ella para tumbarle la cabeza, pero no creas que se me ha olvidado que ella es mi esposa, porque te guste o no, aún estamos casados y ¡NUNCA! me oíste, Nunca le daré el divorcio ni por todo el dinero del mundo, para que viva al lado de un pendejo como tú que aún guarda sentimientos por otra mujer.... Y espero que la próxima vez vengas tú mismo a ofrecerme algo, porque así me daré el gusto de partirte tu maldita cara"._

-¡Pero qué tipo tan imbécil –Rick apagó el celular y lo tiró al sillón- Es más despreciable de lo que pensé... Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

Rick fue hacia el celular nuevamente, lo encendió y marcó el número, esta vez el de la casa de Jack. Pero cuando se disponía a hablar, sintió como su celular fue arrebatado.

-Basta, Rick, por favor!

Lisa estaba allí de pie junto a él. Apagó el celular, lo puso en la mesa y giró quedando frente a él.

-Lisa! ¿Hace cuánto estabas allí?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que sucedió... Esta situación no se arregla con insultos.

-¡No voy a permitir que Archer me amenace, ni que te intimide!

-Cuando sea el momento justo deberé hablar con él y pedirle de una vez por todas que me de el divorcio.

-¡No dejaré que eso suceda! No te quiero sola con él!

-Él no cederá de esa manera... No conoce de presiones; así será peor.

-¡Jack no se saldrá con la suya! –Rick gritó –¡Si piensa que me vencerá, está muy equivocado!

-¡Rick, no soy un trofeo! ¡Cualquier cosa forzada no servirá! ¡El método no es el correcto!

-Me importa un bledo! –gritó, dando un manotazo en la mesa- ¡Será como yo considere que sea mejor, y punto!...

Lisa quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de él. Realmente sentía que una especie de rabia reprimida por lo que sucedía estaba transformando ciertas conductas en el carácter de Rick. Ella le dio la espalda y recostó sus manos en el respaldar de una silla. Desde allí miró hacia el paisaje de Kyoto a través del gran ventanal de la habitación del hotel.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa...

-Lisa... –él se acercó a ella –Perdóname, no quise gritarte....

-Lo siento tanto... –ella empezó a llorar –Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido una tonta descuidada... Si tan solo hubiera tenido valor para hacer tantas cosas en su justa medida.

-Nena, por favor, no llores. Te juro que no fue mi intención hablarte así.

-Es menos del karma que debo pagar por no enfrentar el pasado en el tiempo en que debí hacerlo.

-No, el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero el futuro sí. Sabes... he pasado cientos de batallas en el aire, en el mar y en la tierra, pero ciertamente esta es la más importante y dura para mí. Sin embargo, me basta con saber que me amas para tomar fuerzas. No voy a rendirme Lisa.

-Rick, a veces siento que no te merezco.

-Siempre estuviste allí para mí, tanto tiempo, en silencio, soportando mis estupideces de piloto arrogante, egoísta e inmaduro, y luego logramos finalmente ser felices. Ahora déjame a mí luchar por ti, por nuestro amor –él tomó sus manos- No voy a dejar que nadie nos separe. No ahora que somos una familia.

-Te amo tanto, Rick... No quiero perderte... –Lisa sintió un estallido de amor en su corazón. Ella se abalanzó hacia él dándole un beso profundo. Luego le habló suavemente al oído –Ven... –le dijo mientras presionaba su mano, conduciéndolo hacia el cuarto.

-¿Y Roy?

-Ya lo acosté en su cama y duerme profundamente.

Rick sonrió y se dejó llevar. Pese a todas las situaciones que pasaban, siembre al final lograban resolver sus diferencias. En ese instante, Rick solo tuvo pensamientos para Lisa, olvidándose por completo de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera hacerle el amor.

.

.

* * *

"_**Cuando recuerdo esa etapa de mi vida, siento un hondo pesar sobre mi pecho. Ciertamente siento lo mismo cada vez que recuerdo a Helena. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance y más allá, por hacerla feliz, porque ella me amo quizás como nadie lo hizo y aceptó incluso aquella personalidad oscura y temible que solía apoderarse de mí sin yo poder hacer nada por mí mismo en esa etapa de mi juventud en la que me creía invencible."**_

-- Diario del General Jack Archer --2035

.

Jack Archer caminaba de un lado al otro en su casa en el residencial militar. Se había fumado paquete y medio de cigarrillos en el lapso de dos horas. Una serie de sensaciones y sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho. Por un lado la rabia que le había provocado la tarde anterior la visita del asistente del abogado de Rick ofreciéndole una fuerte suma de dinero a cambio de que declarara nulo el documento del matrimonio de su matrimonio con Lisa.... por el otro lado, estaba Helena.

Ella había estado allí cuando se formó la discusión entre el sujeto y él e incluso si no fuera por ella, Jack hubiera terminado arrancándole la cabeza al tipo. Pero al irse aquello desencadenó en una fuerte discusión entre ambos. Ella le reclamó el hecho de que aún siguiera "arrastrado" a los pies de Lisa. Entre gritos, él le dijo que pese a que Lisa estuviera casada con Rick, aún la amaba... e incluso fue más allá y le confesó hastiado todo lo sucedido con el día en que fue herido.

_-... No es posible! ¿Cómo que Lisa y tú estuvieron juntos ese día? ¡No puedo creer que ella engañe a Rick!_

_-No es como piensas._

_-No entiendo..._

_-... Yo... no quería hacerlo... pero ella no quería estar conmigo. Eso me llenó de ira y cometí una locura... _

_- Dime que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando, Jack!_

_-... Yo... la tomé a la fuerza..._

_-Ahora entiendo porqué vas a esas terapias con el psiquiatra... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lisa? ¡Te desconozco! ¡Eres un monstruo_! –recordó que le dijo mientras las lágrimas de Helena corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

Desde hacía unos días Helena no le dirigía la palabra. Había salido indignada de la casa. Él la había visto alejarse sin poder siquiera ir tras ella. No había podido dormir pensando dónde estaría.

Esos días fueron duros para él. Se sentía como el ser más vil y miserable del planeta, incapaz de ser feliz ni hacer feliz a nadie. Pensaba que todo cuanto tocaba era dañado, como si se tratara de la muerte misma.

Una noche la había escuchado regresar en la madrugada, al parecer algo pasada de tragos, pero cuando él quiso hablarle no pudo, pues ella ya se había encerrado en el cuarto. Presentía que estaba recogiendo sus cosas poco a poco para regresar a su casa.

En la noche siguiente, al regresar de las terapias, se había dado cuenta que Helena seguía en su cuarto. Estuvo a punto de tocar su puerta pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ya entrada la noche se dio un baño y decidió dormir, un deseo utópico, ya que desde que había regresado a aquella casa, Jack nunca había podido conciliar bien el sueño y si lo hacía sufría de constantes pesadillas.

Una vez más permaneció allí mirando hacia el techo, sudando, pese a tener el aire acondicionado en buena temperatura. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue sumiéndose en el sueño, en un estado de semi inconciencia como en sus sesiones con el doctor Weiss. Allí, a lo lejos entre recuerdos y sueños repasaba sucesos de su vida.

Eran recuerdos, muy íntimos y dolorosos, como eran la mayoría de sus recuerdos, algunos tan dolorosos que prefería olvidarlos, porque aquellos pocos que eran felices, siempre terminaban en desgracia por alguna razón desconocida.

*****recuerdos y sueño de Jack*****

Solo oscuridad veían sus ojos hasta que una luz le alumbró. Una voz conocida le retumbó cerca del oído.

-Jack, viejo, vayamos por unos tragos a la disco... Necesitamos relajarnos luego de tanto trabajo –Jack veía a un Roy Fokker bastante joven, como de 22 años – ¿Qué te parece si montamos cacería a las novatas?

-Está bien –dijo sonreído y muy confiado de sí mismo- No tengo nada que hacer.

...**Así seguía repasando una y otra vez lapsos de su vida, de un tiempo pasado...**

Sentado en una de las mesas vería como Roy regresaba de bailar con dos chicas. A lo lejos podía ver la presencia de algunas caras conocidas junto a varias novatas, todas muy lindas, otras no tanto, pero entre aquel grupo de chicas bellas que observaba, hubo una en especial que llamó su atención.

-Roy, ¿quién es ella?

-¿Quién?

-La chica que está allá con Moira y las demás cadetes... esa del cabello castaño.

-Ahhhh!!! Lisa... –respondió- Es la chica que hoy casi se va a pique en la nave de prueba en la clase de Sven Levi.

-¿Lisa?

-Sí, Lisa... Elizabeth Hayes...

-¿Hayes? ¿Familia del almirante?

-Su única hija –respondió Roy con una sonrisa, acercando un poco su rostro al de Jack -Así que será mejor que mantengas tu figura de galán fuera de su área. No querrás que tu cabeza vuele... Además, tiene novio.

Jack sonrió.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que "y eso qué"?

-Roy, me conoces –dijo acercándose más a él-... y sabes que cuando quiero algo, sobre todo una mujer, no hay quien me detenga.

-¿Qué te pasa, tigre, ella te gusta tanto?

-¡Eso no te importa! –encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces para qué diablos preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad; es que me parece conocerla de algún lado.

- Jajajaja!!! Esa es la respuesta que siempre tenemos cuando preguntamos por una chica que nos gusta y no queremos que nadie se entere...

-Piensa lo que te de la gana.

-¡Pero qué orgulloso y patán eres!... Tu problema es el del típico niño bonito.

-No sé a qué te refieres con esa idiotez... El trago ya empieza a joderte.

-Claro que lo sabes!... Estás acostumbrado a que las chicas se desparramen por ti que ya te habituaste a que ellas sean las que tomen la iniciativa.

-¡Claro que no!... Además, no tienes moral para reprocharme nada.

-¿No?... Entonces veamos si estoy o no estoy en lo correcto... –Roy giró- ¡¡¡LISAAAAA!!!

-Roy! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Solo la llamo... Se me ha antojado conversar con ella. Es muy linda, ¿no te parece?

Lisa volteó y Roy le hizo seña de que se acercara.

-¿Sucede algo, comandante?

-Vamos, Lisa, hace tiempo te dije que eso de "comandante" es solo para la base. Para todo lo demás solo soy "Roy"... A propósito, ¿conoces a mi amigo?

Ella lo miró...

-Pues...no...

-Debes conocer a quienes trabajarán contigo dentro de las RDF... Lisa, te presento futuro líder del escuadrón Lobo, el teniente Jack Archer, mejor conocido como el Gigante Asesino.

Las miradas de Lisa y Jack chocaron como dos cometas. Era la primera vez que esmeralda y ámbar se miraban fijamente. Jack sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando su pupila se clavó en la de ella; Inexplicablemente y por primera vez se sentía nervioso frente a una mujer.

Jack se puso de pie luciendo algo torpe. Rápidamente tiró el cigarrillo a un lado. Le ofreció su mano izquierda para saludarla, pues Jack era zurdo, pero no quería impregnarla del olor a nicotina, así que echó su mano para atrás y repentinamente le ofreció la derecha.

-Hola, soy... Jack... Jack Archer.

Lisa estiró su brazo y estrechó su mano a la suya.

-Mucho gusto, soy Elizabeth Hayes...

-El gusto es mío. No todos los días conoce uno a la hija de un almirante tan famoso.

-Bueno, no todos los días se conoce a alguien al que llaman "gigante asesino". Su apodo parece ser más conocido que su nombre; ahora recuerdo algunas de sus historias.

-Lo que hice en el pasado no es algo que me agrade mucho. Prefiero ser conocido por mis actuales méritos.

-Lo mismo digo, prefiero ser conocida por mis méritos actuales y no por ser la hija de un almirante.

Jack sonrió. Se había percatado de que la belleza de Lisa iba acorde a su inteligencia, pero también se percató que aún sostenía la mano de ella entre la suya. El ex mercenario sintió la delicadeza y la suavidad de aquella nívea y pequeña mano en contraste con la rustiquez y el gran tamaño de la suya.

-Veo que también eres zurda.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Lisa sorprendida –Lo he estrechado con la derecha.

Jack volteó la mano derecha de ella, sin soltarla, tocándola con su pulgar.

-Demasiado perfecta, ni una sola callosidad. Ni siquiera un surco. Tu mano derecha es como la de un bebé para ser la mano principal de una soldado, aunque sea un cadete; las prácticas con las sogas, el uso de los controles y las armas siempre dejan huellas.

-Qué interesante!... Eso es difícil de notar –dijo ella mirando su propia mano con curiosidad.

Luego tomó la mano izquierda de Lisa.

-En cambio, en tu mano izquierda, la punta de tu pulgar y tu monte de Venus se siente totalmente distinto, no áspero, pero sí menos terso que en tu mano derecha.

-Yo ni siquiera lo había notado, pero ahora que lo dice es cierto... –dijo maravillada –¡Usted tiene un tacto increíble!

-... Entre otras cosas... –bufó con galanteo, mientras veía a Roy poner la vista al cielo como diciendo _"allí va otra vez el lobo alfa"._

Jack miró a Lisa con detenimiento mientras ella sonreía. Ciertamente era hermosa, pero aquello significaba para él algo más que el simple tope de sus ojos y la contemplación a la belleza de aquella muchacha; era la sensación misma de presentir inexplicablemente que Elizabeth Hayes cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de su existencia. Como si algo de ella estaría de alguna forma, muy estrechamente ligada a su vida y como si de otra extraña manera lo estaría en el futuro.

-Debo retirarme, teniente, las chicas me esperan –dijo antes de despedirse de aquellos dos y volver con sus amigas.

-Vez que nunca me equivoco, Jack –le dijo Roy al oído mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, al momento en que veían a Lisa regresar con las demás.

-Empiezo a creerte –respondió mientras seguía mirando a Lisa.

-¿Acaso le estás viendo lo mismo que yo le miro? –le preguntó Roy mientras la contemplaban de espalda –... Es firme, voluminoso y proporcionalmente perfecto con respecto a su tamaño.

-Si te refieres a su lindo trasero, pues no.

-¿No?... –frunció el ceño – ¿Pero quien mierda te entiende? ¿Entonces que diablos le miras con cara de idiota?

-Esa mujer... –respondió Jack con seguridad –... Será para mí...

-Jajajaja! –bufó Roy –Ella no es como las demás con las que sales, viejo. Para llevártela a la cama vas a tener que versarte en el departamento de asuntos culturales; tendrás que tirar mucha conversación intelectual.

-No me refiero solo al sexo.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-Ella será mi esposa...

**...Y así siguieron los pensamientos de Jack revueltos en el tiempo y el espacio....**

Había pasado ya un año desde que se conocieron. Para Jack el camino estaba despejado, Lisa y Karl Riber tenían varios meses de haber terminado. Se decía que su ex novio andaba con una doctora llamada Lena Rigby. En cuanto a Jack, su última chica conocida, Geraldine Baker, ya era cosa del pasado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Lisa y él se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, casi inseparables. Jack se había enamorado de ella inexplicablemente desde aquel mismo instante en que Roy los presentó, y por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, una relación había nacido entre ellos y por primera vez daban ese paso íntimo.

En el departamento de él, Lisa se incorpora de la cama. Habían hecho el amor varias veces durante la noche y la madrugada. Ya de mañana, cubrió su desnudez con la sábana mientras veía regresar a Jack regresar de la cocina, con una manzana.

-Ser la hija de Donald Hayes es un gran peso sobre mis hombros... Espero algún día ser reconocida por mis propios méritos...

-Debo hacer supermercado, es lo único bueno que encontré en el refrigerador –añadió él- Pero si deseas puedo ordenar algo a domicilio.

-Me encantan las manzanas –le respondió mientras le daba un mordisco y observaba la desnudez del escultural cuerpo de él con algo de sonrojo.

-... Y sobre lo que dijiste acerca de Hayes... no es tan malo después de todo si lo comparas a Enzra Spitz.

-Vamos Jack, ese sujeto despreciable no era tu padre.

-Creo que la comparación no viene al caso, al menos Hayes no era un asesino... –él se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por su negro cabello en un gesto de frustración -Dios, Lisa, cuanto lamento que aquel atentado con bomba de ese maldito degenerado haya ocasionado la muerte de tu madre.

-No fue tu culpa, Jack. Ya hemos hablado de eso. No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en ese asunto.

-Tienes razón, mejor cambiemos de tema...

-Aún no puedo creer que te hayas hecho ese tatuaje con mi nombre –le dijo viendo el brazo de Jack con curiosidad y fascinación.

-Por ti haría eso y más... –agregó con una sonrisa –Pero ahora quisiera hacer otro tipo de actividad...

-¿Qué propones?

-Propongo que hagamos el amor nuevamente...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te cansas?

-No cuando se trata de ti... –respondió yendo sobre ella de nuevo-... Hagámoslo...

-¿Es una orden, teniente Archer?

-Es una orden, cadete Hayes... –Jack le quitó lo que quedaba de la manzana y la puso en la mesa de noche, luego la besó apasionadamente –pero hay otra cosa que te voy a ordenar, preciosa...

-¿Qué cosa?

El estiró su brazo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo del cajón de la mesita de noche... Lisa abrió la caja y su pulso se aceleró al ver lo que era... Una hermosa sortija.

-... Que te cases conmigo...

**El sueño y los recuerdos continuaban retumbando en la mente del ex mercenario...**

Recordaba como Lisa le había dado el tan anhelado "sí", y lo que sucedió después...

Habían salido de aquel juzgado y luego de una pequeña capilla en el Sureste de Los Estados Unidos. Luego fueron a un café a comer algo para después pasar a una tienda a comprar algo de ropa. Ambos habían decidido desertar de la milicia y estaban conscientes que sería un escándalo para las RDF y una ofensa para Donald Hayes.

El plan era recorrer unos kilómetros en la moto de Jack hasta llegar a una reserva de indios americanos conocidos como los Cherokee, a la cual pertenecía su mejor amigo, Sangriento, y desde allí partir en tren hacia Boston, en la antigua mansión de los padres de Jack.

Sangriento había sido testigo de la boda y se había adelantado en su moto hasta la reserva, para adelantar los preparativos de una ceremonia que prepararía su abuelo en honor a Jack y su esposa. Un par de horas después, Lisa y Jack partieron entonces hacia allá hasta que finalmente llegaron...

Aquel lugar era maravilloso. Cerca de un pequeño lago, una hermosa india bellamente ataviada y dos largas trenzas de color negro, cabizbaja tomaba agua con su mano luego de llenar la cantimplora. Al alzar la mirada, la muchacha pudo ver a una distancia prudente a un hombre descender de su moto junto a una mujer.

La india los miró con curiosidad; el hombre era delgado, bastante alto, como de 6'2, vestía jeans ceñido con una gruesa correa de cuero, botas negras y camisa ajustada en color blanco que evidenciaba sus músculos. La mujer era de largo cabello castaño, blanca como la nieve, y muy hermosa... A ella no la conocía, pero a él sí... La Cherokee sonrió y fue al encuentro.

-Lobo gigante!

Jack giró y devolvió la sonrisa mientras veía correr a la mujer, quien finalmente llegó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente muy emocionada.

-Pequeña Liebre!

Pequeña Liebre era la hermana menor de Sangriento. Ellos se conocían desde niños. El padre de Sangriento había combatido con el verdadero padre de Jack, Logan Archer, en el ocaso de la guerra de Viet-Nam cuando eran muy jóvenes.

Jack casi no la reconocía, pues recordaba a una chicuela flacuncha de ojos risueños. Ahora podía notar que Pequeña Liebre no era tan "pequeña" como antes.

-Lobo gigante, tantos años sin yo verte! Le avisaré a todos! –La muchacha luego miró a Lisa –Lobo gigante ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Pequeña liebre ella es Elizabeth –dijo Jack presentándolas.

-Hola, mucho gusto –respondió Lisa tendiendo la mano.

-¿Elizabeth?... –respondió ignorando a la pelicastaña –Lobo gigante, ¿quien ser ella?

-Elizabeth es mi esposa –dijo Jack poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la Lisa.

Lisa sonrió contenta de poder tener contacto por primera vez en su vida con tribus amerindias, pero Pequeña liebre frunció el ceño y dejó a Lisa con la mano extendida.

-Iré a avisarle a los demás que Lobo gigante vino –dicho esto corrió a toda prisa hacia el poblado Cherokee.

-Bueno, al parecer no le caigo bien a tu amiga la Liebre –dijo Lisa cruzando los brazos.

-Ya se le pasará... vamos... quiero presentarte a Gran Halcón. Sangriento se adelantó y debe tener todo preparado.

Al llegar al lugar, Sangriento lo esperaba con su hermano mayor, Joseph.

-Hola, Lisa –le dijo a la mujer de su amigo- Te presento a mi hermano Joseph Best mejor conocido como "Flecha Mortal".

-Un placer conocerla, señora.

-Mucho gusto –respondió ella- Oye, César, veo que todos tienen sus nombres que los representa.

-Así es –respondió Sangriento- Por ejemplo yo. Mi nombre es César Best, pero todos me conocen como "Zorro Sangriento", o simplemente "Sangriento". En cuanto a Jack, mi abuelo le puso "Lobo Gigante Asesino".

-Qué apodos tan tiernos, ¿no? –añadió Jack con una sonrisa mientras tiraba los morrales a un lado.

-Son interesantes -respondió ella menos sorprendida.

-El abuelo de Sangriento es el jefe Cherokee Isaiah Quanah Best, mejor conocido como "Gran Halcón del Sureste" –añadió Jack llevando de la mano a Lisa hacia un anciano que estaba sentado dentro de una de las cabañas.

El anciano saludó a Jack, miró a Lisa y le sonrió. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y tomara asiento. Ella se sentó.

-Es muy hermosa –le dijo Flecha Dorada a Jack, en voz baja -mi abuelo ya preparó todo para casarlos en ceremonia.

-Será un honor para mí –respondió Jack.

-Más te vale que lo aprecies –añadió Sangriento- Me costó bastante convencer al abuelo.

-¡Lobo Gigante Asesino, acércate! –dijo el viejo –Siéntate al lado de tu esposa.

-Gran Halcón del Sureste –dijo Jack inclinando la cabeza- Te agradecemos por recibirnos en tus dominios y por casarnos según las tradiciones de tu gente.

Jack se sentó junto a Lisa y la ceremonia inició. Fue corta y sencilla, con algunos cantos y encendido de velas y otras substancias naturales por parte de Gran Halcón. Al final, bebieron una especie de sustancia hecha con una hoja conocida, canela y miel para la vitalidad y rejuvenecimiento del espíritu.

-Sepan ustedes que este matrimonio es inquebrantable –dijo el viejo-... y que permanecerán unidos espiritualmente hasta el fin de sus días. De una manera u otra, sus karmas y sus auras siempre se reencontrarán y se volverán a unir.

Luego, todos los de la tribu iniciaron una celebración. Comieron de un banquete y bebieron vino, y al final hicieron un gran círculo alrededor de una enorme llamarada hecha con leñas gruesas. Allí estuvieron bastante tiempo escuchando las historias de guerreros amerindios por parte de Gran Halcón y otros viejos de la tribu.

Lisa permanecía sentada en la hierba fascinada con las leyendas del anciano, quien hablaba en el lenguaje Cherokee y era traducido por Flecha Mortal y en otras ocasiones por la nieta de Gran Halcón, Pequeña Liebre.

Jack permanecía acostado en la hierba con la cabeza en el regazo de Lisa, mirando hacia el centro de la fogata y escuchando las historias.

-Así que Gran Halcón fue quien te dio el nombre de "Gigante Asesino" –añadió ella en voz baja.

-Sí...Fue una vez en que derribé catorce soldados anti unificación en un día y evité que bombardearan estas tierras, durante la Guerra Global. Yo era muy joven entonces. Algo muy en el fondo de mí me hacía confiar mucho en Gran Halcón. Eso enfurecía a Enzra, pero veo que de alguna forma yo no estaba equivocado.

-Jack, ¿crees que hemos hecho una locura? A estas alturas mi padre debe andar buscándonos por todo el país.

-¿Estás preocupada? –preguntó sin quitar la mirada del fuego.

-Es que temo que mi padre vaya a hacer alguna locura. No suelo abandonar la carrera militar todos los días.

-¿Te arrepientes?... Porque yo no...Contigo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra

-Pues... No... –dijo ella luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Jack se sentó y la aferró contra su pecho. Miraron hacia las estrellas.

-Sabes, Roy me dijo en una ocasión que su padre de crianza, Mitchell Hunter, le contaba de niño que las estrellas eran las lágrimas de los ángeles. Algunas de ellas eran de tristeza y otras de alegría, y que había que alcanzar aquellas que nos dieran la felicidad.

-Qué hermosa metáfora...

Un fuerte viento empezó a arreciar y Gran Halcón ordenó que todos entraran a sus cabañas.

-Pequeña Liebre, indícale a Lobo Gigante y a su esposa, cual será su cabaña mientras se queden aquí –dijo el anciano.

La muchacha asintió de mala gana. Tomó una llave y luego los guió hacia la cabaña asignada. Allí, tomó unas sábanas y empezó a arreglar la estancia.

-Pequeña Liebre, deseo tomar un baño, pero no veo ninguno aquí –dijo Lisa.

-Afuera, cerca de los árboles, allí encontrarás el baño –contestó sin mirarla.

Al retirarse Lisa hacia el baño, Jack habló a la muchacha...

-Pequeña Liebre ¿te sucede algo?

La muchacha fue hacia él con los ojos llorosos.

-Pequeña Liebre conocer a Lobo Gigante desde que era una niña y Pequeña Liebre siempre soñó con casarse con Lobo Gigante en gran ceremonia. Pequeña Liebre ama a Lobo Gigante y ella siempre va a esperar por él.

-Washaki... –Jack la llamó por su verdadero nombre, luego tomó el bello rostro de la chica entre sus manos-... Siempre haz sabido que tú y tus hermanos son como hermanos para mí. No podría verte de otra manera. Además, eres hermosa y podrías desposarte con quien quisieras. Tienes muchos pretendientes. Tú y yo seremos amigos para siempre.

-¡Yo no querer a otros pretendientes! Yo solo querer a Jack Archer! –dijo molesta –Esa mujer solo traer lágrimas a para mí... Ella traerá lágrimas a Jack Archer también! Yo verlo en el futuro entre las llamas del fuego... ¡Ella solo será una desgracia para ti!... ¡Washaki Best odia a esa Elizabeth Hayes!

Luego de aquello, la mujer salió corriendo y llorando de allí...

-¡Washaki! –Jack salió tras ella, pero se encontró con Sangriento a medio camino.

-Déjala... El problema es que ha estado enamorada de ti desde que recuerdo y no quiere aceptar la realidad.

-Te juro que nunca quise herirla. Tú sabes que no puedo verla con otros ojos que no sean de hermandad.

-Ya se le pasará... mejor regresa con tu esposa... Yo hablaré con Washaki; ella debe ser menos terca y resignarse. De seguir así de obstinada y no buscar marido, el abuelo no tendrá otro remedio que imponerle uno –agregó- Hasta mañana, hermano, que pases buena noche.

Minutos después Lisa regresó a la cabaña y encontró a Jack sentado en la cama, pensativo.

-¿Algo te preocupa?

-No, solo pensaba...

-Ella... Pequeña Liebre... está enamorada de ti ¿no es así?

-No lo entiendo, siempre la traté como a una hermana.

-Hay veces que la gente se enamora de otra de manera inexplicable. En el corazón no se manda.

Jack se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-Así fue que me enamoré de ti –el le quitó la toalla dejándola desnuda. La levantó en brazos y la guió hacia la cama- No quiero perder el tiempo en cosas irremediables; yo soy solo tuyo.

-Eso suena bien, piloto –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Dime lo que quiero escuchar...

-Sí, también soy tuya –Se besaron apasionadamente mientras afuera empezaba a llover.

-Con lluvia suelo hacerlo mejor –le indicó él con complacencia.

-Pues además hace frío...

-Ya entraremos en calor... –volvió a besarla.

Los días siguientes fueron de ensueño para ambos... Lisa y Jack recorrieron parte de la montaña, se bañaron el en río y cabalgaron en caballos. Jack le enseñó cómo usar el arco y la flecha, a tomar agua del rocío mañanero que atrapaban las hojas y que se decía que tenía muchas cualidades medicinales, y a extraer miel del panal de abejas. Sangriento le indicaba como enlazar los caballos, mientras que en las tardes le encantaba ver a Flecha Mortal domar los potros salvajes.

Para el crepúsculo se reunían alrededor del fuego y veían a los Cherokee danzar al ritmo de tambores y sonajas. Sentados en la hierba Jack la abrazaba mientras contemplaban las leñas ser consumidas por las brazas. Aquello era un sueño para Lisa. Solo la mirada hostil de Pequeña Liebre la inquietaba... Pese a todo, nunca había sido tan feliz antes, quizás un tiempo cuando Karl y ella soñaban con ideales que para ese entonces se habían desvanecido.

En las noches daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Hacían el amor hasta saciarse, para luego permanecer abrazados y charlar por bastante tiempo. Lisa prefería no hablar del tema pero notaba en Jack cierta inquietud de la cual él prefería no comentar. Sin embargo lo cierto era que algo en el fondo de él le inquietaba; todo era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto y él temía que aquellos días de ensueño fueran a terminar, porque usualmente las corazonadas del gigante asesino siempre resultaban en realidades escalofriantes.

Tres días habían transcurrido. Jack tenía casi todo listo para el viaje a Boston. Se irían en tren y llegarían hasta la casa de sus padres...pero antes de que fuera el cuarto día, todo cambió. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Donald Hayes les encontrara en la reserva indígena.

Era domingo en la tarde. En menos de 10 minutos un despliegue de soldados invadió la reserva, encañonando con sus armas a todos.

-¡Jack es papá! –dijo angustiada- Dios... ¡debí imaginar que nos encontraría!

-Quédate aquí, Lisa, no salgas!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Las cartas están echadas, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Daré la cara.

-Jack, no vayas!

-Tengo que hacerlo! No soy un cobarde y no pondré en riesgo a esta gente. Tú quédate aquí y no salgas. Escóndete aquí –Jack abrió la puerta del armario que estaba pegado a la pared y detrás de lo que parecía el fondo había un espacio que a simple vista, al cerrarlo, no se notaba.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!

-Lisa! –gritó- Prométeme que por nada del mundo saldrás...

-Está bien –dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-JACK ARCHER, SALGA DE DONDE ESTÉ! –gritaba un soldado que estaba de pie junto a Donald Hayes.

Jack iba a salir a dar la cara, pero Sangriento y Flecha Mortal se asomaron por la ventana de la cabaña. Le enseñaron sus armas y le hicieron una seña a Jack. Este entendió y asintió.

-AHORA! –gritó Sangriento.

Ni los soldados ni Donald Hayes se lo esperaban; un gran número de Cherokee les atacaba por la retaguardia. Hachas afiladas, dardos filosos y mortales, flechas y puñales.

En unos segundos, los militares y los indios se enfrentaban en una lucha que no solo era por el honor de Jack Archer, que era como otro de ellos y un hijo para Gran Halcón, sino porque también existían rencillas de vieja data por la obtención de ese territorio para prácticas militares de las RDF.

Los soldados disparaban a matar, mujeres, ancianos y niños permanecían tirados en el piso de sus cabañas esperando el cese de todo. Los valientes guerreros Cherokee luchaban como tigres furiosos. Caían de parte y parte.

Donald Hayes, desde el sector de la llamada Pretoria moderna con el rostro de hielo buscaba entre todo ese tumulto a su objetivo, Jack Archer.... Pero éste estaba vestido como un Cherokee con largos pantalones caqui, sin camisa, con cintas amarradas en sus brazos y en su frente, y las mejillas pintadas de colores.

Jack llevaba un hacha en su mano derecha, con la que iba quitando soldados de su paso; Sangriento iba a su lado con un gran mazo. En un momento Jack tiró el hacha y mató a un soldado que pretendía matar a uno de los suyos, luego fue hacia otro dando un gran salto y le clavó un puñal en el cuello dándole muerte de inmediato.

Solo un detalle lo hacía diferente, Jack era más alto que el resto de los guerreros.

-Es él! –dijo Donald Hayes señalándolo furioso, con la mirada intensa puesta en el gigante asesino- ¡Lo quiero ahora!... ¡pero lo quiero vivo!

En un instante más soldados bajaron y con patadas empezaron a buscar dentro de las cabañas, mientras otros iban tras Jack. Eran demasiados. Ante el absorto de Jack, vio como atraparon a Pequeña Liebre, a Flecha Mortal y a Gran Halcón.

-Abuelo!... ¡Washaki!... ¡Joseph! –gritó Sangriento.

-Déjenlos en paz! –gritó Jack –Donald Hayes, es a mí a quien quieres! ¡Aquí estoy!

Jack tiró las armas al piso y caminó hacia Hayes. Unos soldados lo tomaron de los brazos con fuerza y lo llevaron ante el almirante, obligándolo a que se hincara frente a él.

-Tú, me haz salido bastante caro... Arreglaremos cuentas más tarde... –dijo con frialdad- En este instante quiero que me entregues a mi hija... ¿Dónde demonios está Lisa?

-Váyase al diablo! –respondió apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hija, bastardo?

-Ella no está aquí! –contestó Sangriento, quien había sido atrapado también.

-¡A callar!... Este no es tu asunto, indio! –le gritó Hayes a Sangriento- Acaso me toman por idiota. Sé que mi hija está aquí, que la trajiste a este lugar sin mi permiso y que te casaste con ella sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Déjela en paz! –gritó Jack- Nosotros nos amamos y esa fue nuestra decisión.

-Le pedí a Fokker que te reclutara porque eres un soldado excepcional y un piloto increíble –Hayes se acercó a él-.... Al parecer sigues siendo un mercenario sin escrúpulos. Te recluté para que te cambiaras al bando correcto, ¡No para que sedujeras a mi hija!

-Ese no es su asunto! Lisa es libre de hacer lo que le plazca... y ahora ella es mi esposa.

-Tú no eres el hombre que yo quiero para ella!... Además, ella es menor de edad, la legislación cambió hace dos meses. Su matrimonio no vale ni el papel donde está escrito.

-Eso no es cierto! Ella lo detesta a usted porque no es más que un viejo egoísta y ambicioso que conspira con todos los demás dinosaurios del Alto Mando para llenarse de poder.

-No eres más que basura! ¡Eres igual a Enzra Spitz y al traidor de tu padre! Al igual que estos gusanos Cherokee.

Sangriento se desprendió del soldado, fue hacia Hayes y le escupió el rostro. El soldado que sostenía a Pequeña Liebre levantó el rifle para disparar, Jack se dio cuenta y fue hacia él, entonces el soldado apuntó a Jack, pero Pequeña Liebre se metió.

-Lobo Gigante, cuidado! –Pequeña liebre gritó y se puso en medio.

El soldado disparó e hirió a Pequeña Liebre en el Pecho.

-WASHAKI!!!! –Al verla en el piso con el pecho ensangrentado, Jack fue hacia ella y la tomó por el torso.

Sangriento quiso correr hacia ellos, pero dos soldados lo desestabilizaron por medio de una descarga eléctrica, dejándolo inconsciente. Halcón Negro, Flecha Dorada y varios otros dirigentes fueron llevados a la fuerza e introducidos en un gran camión como prisioneros.

-YA BASTA!!! –Lisa salió de donde estaba, llorosa y temblando- Aquí estoy, papá. Me iré contigo, pero por favor, no hagan más daño a esta gente.

-Hija! ¿Estás bien? –Hayes fue hacia ella, pero Lisa obvió su contacto con repudio. Casi con odio.

-No quiero que me toques! Solo quiero que dejes a esta gente en paz.

-Lisa, el uso de las armas no lo tenía en mente. Archer pudo haber evitado todo, pero su rebeldía desembocó en una rebelión con estos indios y no me quedó otra opción que contra atacar.

Lisa buscó a Jack entre todo ese caos para verlo a lo lejos tirado en el piso arrodillado con Pequeña Liebre entre sus brazos.

-Dios mío! Es pequeña Liebre, está herida! –dijo Lisa llorando.

Tirada en el piso entre los brazos de Jack, Washaki exhalaba sus últimas palabras, pues estaba demasiado débil y perdía mucha sangre rápidamente.

-Lobo Gigante... –decía la muchacha moribunda –Se que voy a morir...

-No hables, por favor!... –Jack trataba de detener el desangramiento con su mano, pero era imposible.

-No hay nada que hacer...

-Esa bala no era para ti... Perdóname...

-Jack... –ella respiró hondo- Te... a....mo...

Al cerrar los ojos, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Jack sintió que ciertamente un ángel se había ido...

-Pequeña Liebre!... Washaki!... NOOO!!!!... ¡Malditos sean todos!

-Lo siento, Jack, ha muerto –le decía una voz conocida de un hombre que se acercó a ellos y le cerró los ojos a la muchacha. Era Roy Fokker. A su lado estaba Sven Levi.

Luego de forcejar con Jack, dos soldados tomaron el cuerpo de Pequeña Liebre, la acostaron en una camilla y la taparon con una sábana. Luego la subieron a un camión.

-Roy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jack entre confundido y triste al ver que uno de los soldados que había subido a la chica era precisamente él.

-Luego te daré las explicaciones que desees, pero no en este momento. Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué harán con el cuerpo de Washaki?

-Hay que hacer la autopsia oficial. No sé como ha podido ocurrir todo esto. Odio que gente inocente muera por la estupidez de otros.

-No! Ella debe estar junto a sus ancestros! Debe ser enterrada aquí!

-Jack, por favor, basta!... Esto no debe trascender más, o tendrás serios problemas, más de los que ya tienes... –le dijo preocupado-... Olvídate por ahora de Lisa y regresa a las RDF.... El Almirante está dispuesto a olvidarlo todo. Yo me encargaré de que el cuerpo de la chica regrese a su lugar.

-Al diablo con Hayes!!...Lisa... ¿dónde está Lisa? –preguntó viendo a todos lados y dándose cuenta de que Lisa subía a un auto blindado junto a su padre.

-Ella debe irse. Lo hace por tu bien, y por el bien de los demás.

-No... NO! ¡Lisa!

-Jack, es mejor así! No tienes idea de nada!

-Lisaaaaa!! –El corrió desesperado tras Lisa, ero varios soldados lo detuvieron e impidieron su marcha.

Dentro del carro, Lisa escuchó la voz de Jack. Ella volteó a mirarlo. El carro arrancó y vio como él la seguía, pero pronto fue detenido por unos soldados.

-Jack!.... Papá, no quiero que le hagan daño, por favor ¡promételo! –dijo llorando

-Basta de llantos ridículos, Lisa! Ustedes provocaron todo. Toda acción trae una reacción y una consecuencia. ¿Qué pretendías casándote con Archer? ¿Llamar mi atención? ¿Provocarme un disgusto? ¡Espero que esta sea tu última travesura!

-Te odio!

-Acaso no tienes conciencia de lo que ha sucedido? Por culpa de la insensatez de ambos ha muerto gente inocente que nada tenía que ver. Tu inmadurez y la locura de Archer me han salido bastante caras. Debes llevar contigo el peso de tus actos.

-No quiero que nada le pase a Jack –Lisa le suplicó a su padre- Por favor...

-Él estará bien y su amigo indio también...

-Qué pasará con Gran Halcón y los demás?... ¡Quiero que los liberes!

-Mañana serán liberados –dijo Hayes encendiendo un cigarrillo- Ahora quiero que tú me jures que te olvidarás de Jack Archer y que nunca lo buscarás. Para ti ese hombre no existe, nunca estuvieron casados pues nunca tuvo validez... Su nombre debe ser olvidado de tu mente.

-Por qué? ¿Por qué todo sucede así?

-Jamás lo querré a tu lado!...Su padre adoptivo, Enzra Spitz fue quien asesinó a tu madre.

-Pero Jack no tuvo la culpa... ese hombre asesinó también a los verdaderos padres de Jack!

-NO ME INTERESA! –Hayes gritó- ¡No quiero que mi única hija se involucre con un asesino y menos si era el hijo de crianza de aquel mal nacido!...

-Eres injusto!

-Tu testarudez me obstina. Archer será transferido a Base Alaska hasta segunda orden. En cuanto a ti, prepárate para abordar el SDF-1.

**Jack continuaba en sueños recordando todo, armando las piezas del rompecabezas de aquel fatídico día. La muerte de Pequeña Liebre, la separación de Lisa... Aquella conversación de padre e hija que Lisa le llegó a revelar años después... Todo para deslindar en el día en que cometió aquel acto cuando llegó nuevamente a Macross y tomó a Lisa a la fuerza.**

-No, Jack, por favor, no!

-Prefieres estar con ese idiota, que conmigo? ¡Yo soy tu esposo!

-No quiero estar contigo!

-Lo siento, Lisa, no me puedo detener...

**A este punto su sueño se convertía en pesadilla y encima, la imagen de Enzra Spitz aparecía para perturbarlo...**

_-Nunca serás feliz, Jack. Tú nos mataste, a Washaki y a mí!_

-Elizabeth_ va a ser sufrir mucho a Lobo Gigante –Washaki aparecía también en su pesadilla- Elizabeth Hayes hará que Jack Archer sea infeliz._

-Washaki...Lisa, Noooo!!! –gritó mientras despertaba.

.

Jack se levantó agitado. Sería media noche. Algunas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos. Pasó su mano por su frente sudorosa y su cabello rebelde. Quitó su sábana y se levantó. Estaba bañado en sudor.

Descalzo fue hacia la sala, se sirvió un whiskey y lo tomó inmediatamente. Luego se sentó en el sillón, cabizbajo, con los brazos sobre sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas. No podía dejar de llorar.

Silencioso, solitario, angustiado. Las muertes de Enzra y Washaki, aunque por causas diferentes, lo atormentaban, al igual que el remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a Lisa. Sus manos temblaban y sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr.

En su cuarto, a Helena le pareció escuchar un grito de Jack. Se puso su camisón y salió enseguida.

-Jack! ¿qué sucede? –dijo la pelirroja preocupada yendo hacia él.

-No es nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla –Él se levantó enseguida limpiando sus lágrimas y dándole la espalda a Helena. Fue hacia la ventaba y allí se mantuvo viendo a través de ella.

-Jack, acaso estabas llorando? –preguntó ella sorprendida, pues nunca lo había visto así- Por favor, dime qué te sucede –Tus manos tiemblan.

Helena colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Jack se dio cuenta de aquello y se movió de allí. Separándose de ella.

-No me pasa nada.

-Yo solo quería saber si todo estaba bien, eso es todo –dijo ella indignada ante esa reacción de él- No te molesto más.

-Discúlpame, solo es que –el volvió a sentarse –todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida es desgracia, una vez y otra. Es como si toda persona a la que quiero terminara lejos de mí, o.... muerta...

-No digas eso. Simplemente la vida que haz llevado ha sido muy difícil.

-No es tan sencillo, Helena, lo que he hecho... –el cerró los ojos- No merezco perdón. La tristeza, el temor, la culpa... no me dejan vivir.

El se levantó nuevamente. Se sirvió otro trago y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo, Helena se lo quitó.

-El alcohol no soluciona nada, Jack. Ayer me di cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento tanto, Helena. Haz hecho muchas cosas por mí, y yo he sido un mal agradecido contigo. ¿Por qué me soportas? Si no soy más que un ser despreciable.

-Es que... yo... te sigo amando –dijo ella en un intento desesperado para que él se diera cuenta de que pese a todo, ella lo quería como a nadie.

Jack se tensó cuando sintió los brazos de Helena sobre él, tras su espalda.

-Helena, ¿Por qué?... No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo –dijo sin desprenderse de él- En el corazón no se manda.

-Te lastimé una vez cuando me fui. No te merezco.

-Eres el hombre que amo. No puedo hacer nada por sacarte de mi corazón. Lo he intentado todo, pero no puedo olvidarte, Jack.

Jack se volteó y quedó frente a ella.

-Geraldine y Washaki terminaron muertas, Izzy casi muere por mi culpa y a Lisa... le he hecho mucho daño. No quisiera que...

-Shhhh... –Helena puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Jack- No sé que pase en el futuro entre tu y yo. Solo quiero que esta noche me hagas feliz... y demostrarte que puedo volver a hacerte felíz... lo demás se lo dejaremos al destino...

-Yo no....

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su cuarto.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez –dijo ella mientras besaba en pecho desnudo de él.

Jack cerró los ojos. Su pensamiento se detuvo por un instante. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera ese momento y el modo de complacer a Helena. Sentía que debía de retribuirle todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Ella merecía ser feliz, sentirse querida y deseada.

En un instante, Helena estuvo allí, desnuda frente a él. Su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel blanca como la nieve y la suavidad del terciopelo. Ella quitó el gancho que amarraba su largo cabello rojo y en un instante calló como cascada tras su espalda.

Él se acercó a ella despacio, tocó su piel, sintiéndola tersa y suave al tacto. En poco tiempo, Helena se encontró temblorosa acostada en su cama, bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Jack.

Él la trataba con total delicadeza, como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Besos sublimes sobre su abdomen y sus pechos. Helena cerró los ojos para concentrarte en aquel instante. Nuevamente en sus brazos, como tantas noches había deseado desde la última vez en que habían tenido intimidad.

-Jack, te amo...

Él escucho la voz de Helena, pero de pronto vio el rostro de Lisa. Al ver que era una mala jugada de su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de disimular su consternación. Luego, se detuvo.

-Lo siento, Helena... No puedo...

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede, Jack?

-No puedo hacerlo... –él se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama – No puedo...

-Pero, ¿por qué? –ella se sentó también -¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no?

-No lo entenderías... –dijo él evitando mirarla.

Ella se aferró a su espalda, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Jack, lo que escuchaste fue real. ¡Te amo!... nunca he dejado de amarte... No sé que signifiques para ella... pero tú lo eres todo para mí. Quiero estar contigo... hazme tuya, por favor...

Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron profundamente y de pronto la llama de la pasión se avivó en él como quien tira un puñado de maderos secos a una hoguera... Él giró y la miró con ternura.

-Lo siento... Helena... –Jack la besó en los labios y se puso sobre ella nuevamente -_Debo alejar a Lisa de mi mente... Además, a estas horas ella y Rick quizás estén bajo las sábanas haciendo lo mismo... Debo sacarla de mi mente_ –pensaba mientras sentía las caricias y los besos de Helena.

-¿Te arrepentirás de esto? –preguntó Helena agitada.

-No... –dijo sin vacilación y con la firma convicción de tratar de ser feliz al menos por esos instantes.

Jack la agarró por las caderas. Su miembro se deslizó por las húmedas paredes de su interior. El placer los envolvía. Helena lo abrazó con fuerza y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de él, mientras él entraba en ella lentamente.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle que incrementara la intensidad de sus embestidas. Helena suspiró de placer, mientras él, dejándola sin aliento, salía y entraba en ella con movimientos suaves pero intensos. Jack la agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando su lengua por el cuello de ella, hasta su mentón y luego su boca. Su cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, fulminante. Ella pasó sus uñas por la espalda de él, sumida en tanta pasión que creía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de placer. En fin.... Helena, amaba la forma en que él la poseía, tan delicada y tan salvaje al mismo tiempo.

Extasiada, abrió sus ojos y vio a Jack, mirándola con sus ojos ámbar. Ella lo atrajo así besándolo apasionadamente, el respondió con la misma intensidad y mordiendo sus labios. Ella besó igualmente su cuello, para luego girar y quedar sobre él...

Los gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación, alentando a ambos a continuar con aquello. Los dos, alejados de todo y de todos en ese instante; solo, Lili Rose, tendida sobre una silla en el cuarto de su dueña, era testigo de lo que sucedía.

Así transcurrió la madrugada hasta que finalmente la mañana llegó.

.

* * *

.

Temprano en la mañana, Sammy Porter, Lana Flint, Marjorie Prix, Martina Santos y las demás estaban en la sesión de ensayos del Miss Macross.

-A ver nenas, fórmense –decía el coreógrafo del evento. Un afeminado llamado Mau Starr – Y uno, y dos, y un, dos, tres!

Janice Em empezó a cantar un remix del himno _"Yo seré la próxima Miss Macross",_ una composición de Minmei.

"_Es una noche de lujo una noche muy especial_

_Ver las estrellas diciendo ven a ganar_

_Coro:_

_Eo...Señorita Macross! _

_Eo...Señorita Macross_

_Yo voy a ganar. _

_Ser la más bella de la galaxia mi fin será_

_y sobre las otras estrellas yo he de reinar..._

_Coro:_

_Eo...Señorita Macross! _

_Eo...Señorita Macross_

_Yo voy a ganar._

_Cuando por fin vea el fulgor espacial_

_Los guerreros sabrán que he triunfado ya"._

-Señorita Potter, por favor, no es necesario ser tan eufórica –dijo el afeminado- Y usted, Lana, no va al ritmo... Martina, tu vas en la segunda fila, no en la primera... Marjorie, darling, recuerda que son dos vueltas, no una...

-Señor Starr... mi apellido es PORTER! no Potter –dijo Sammy disgustada.

-Ay que horror, la están confundiendo con una bruja, jajajajaja! –dijo Martina ante las risas de las demás.

-Qué fue lo que dijiste, senos de vaca? –atacó Sammy también ante las risas de las otras al oír tal ofensa.

-Señor Starr, para salud de las demás participantes será mejor que estas dos chicas practiquen en otro momento –dijo Lana molesta.

-Quién diablos te crees tú para dar órdenes aquí, "cotorra" Flynt! –grito Sammy

-Por favor, amarren a "La Exorcista Linda Blair" –añadió Marjorie en referencia a Sammy.

-¿Exorcista?, ¿Linda Blair? –rechinó Sammy a Marjorie- Por que mejor no te callas, "Exorcismo de Emily Rose"... Ni siquiera necesitas maquillaje para parecer un demonio!

-Señorita Porter, por favor contrólese! –dijo el afeminado.

-Esas imbéciles empezaron! ¿Por qué me culpa a mí?

-Porque usted es la más indisciplinada del grupo!

-Usted tiene preferencia! –gritó ante los murmullos de las otras.

-Pero cómo se atreve a decir eso? Señorita Porter, salga hoy del ensayo... Mejor le doy la mañana libre para que se calme. Regrese para la práctica de la tarde. Debo hablar con Sue al respecto de su comportamiento.

-Como quieran! –Sammy salió molesta del lugar. Fue a su camerino y agarró su morral. Luego salió de allí con el morral al hombro y con los ojos llorosos.

-Diablos, incluso olvidé que mi carro estar en el taller. Soy un desastre –dijo sentándose en las enormes escalinatas del coliseo de Ciudad Macross.

Se sentía rendida. Ciertamente estaba dudando si debía seguir o no en ese concurso. En principio lo había hecho por ganarle a Martina Santos, eso era cierto, pero luego lo hizo por sus amigos, por Kim, Vanessa y los demás, sin pensar en que Lana ya le había dicho que competiría.

Martina le había quitado el novio, y ahora estaba más que segura que Martina o Marjorie o incluso Lana ganarían... Sobre todo Lana, pues era la favorita de aquel tipo gay y de muchos otros.

-Necesito una dosis alta de helado de chocolate para subir el ánimo –dijo cuando se levantó del lugar.

Para que la gente no notara que había estado llorando, se puso unos lentes oscuros. Al cruzar la calle no se había dado cuenta que una moto venía a toda velocidad. Al verla, el conductor frenó, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Ante la mirada de la gente, Sammy fue hacia el sujeto y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho, no vi que venía. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El chico se levantó y tomó la moto. Fue hacia una esquina y Sammy le siguió detrás.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero creo que alguien me matará por la abolladura en la moto.

-Vamos, casi ni se nota –respondió ella

-Es cierto, pero él sí lo notará.

El hombre se quitó el casco y luego se volteó, quedando frente a Sammy. Quien quedó maravillada ante el buen ver del chico.

-Hola, soy Patrick Elkins. No es una forma muy agradable de conocer a alguien, pero a veces el destino es así.

Sammy se quitó los lentes y sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Yo soy Samantha Porter, mucho gusto.

-Samantha Porter! Te he visto. Eres de las RDF.

-Sí, todos me conocen por Sammy. Soy Teniente Primera y seré Primer oficial del SDF-3, hasta ahora.

-Bueno yo... también soy teniente y soy miembro del Escuadrón Lobo.

-Eh... yo... en este instante –dijo Sammy sin quitarle la vista al chico- ...Iba por un helado de chocolate en aquella cafetería... No se si... quisieras...

-Claro que te acompaño... en realidad no tengo nada que hacer...

Sunshine estacionó la moto en la esquina y entró junto a Sammy a aquella cafetería. Estuvieron hablando un rato. Fue atracción mutua a primera vista. Ninguno podía quitar los ojos del otro, pero trataban de disimular lo más que podían.

-Así que eres del escuadrón Lobo –dijo interesada- Entonces eres amigo del capitán Archer... ¡Qué interesante!... dime, ¿cómo es Jack Archer?... ¡Por qué le llaman gigante asesino? ¿Es tan malo como dicen?

-Ya me extrañaba que no lo hubieras preguntado. Las chicas siempre suelen preguntarnos a los demás por el capitán. Imagino que te gusta –dijo en tono de decepción.

-No, no es eso. Es que es muy famoso; sobre todo en estos días con todo lo que le ha sucedido.

-Bueno, el es un gran capitán, un excelente líder que da el todo por el todo por nuestro escuadrón. En verdad, con sus defectos y virtudes, es una gran persona.

-Y sobre ti... lo cierto es que yo ya sabía que todos te conocen como "Sunshine".

-De veras? ¿Cómo?

-Por las amigas novatas que tengo. Todas siempre andan pendientes de los chicos de los escuadrones. Algunas me decían que "el chico de los rizos rubios" del escuadrón Lobo era muy lindo y que te espiaban en ocasiones cuando practicabas Tai-chi en las áreas verdes de la base.

-¿Qué? Por Dios!! Nunca imaginé que me vieran!

-Pues todas te ven a escondidas desde las ventanas del salón de clases de física en el tercer piso, jajajaja!

-Y dime, Sammy, qué hay de ti?

-Yo? Pues, solo me dedico al trabajo.

-Vaya, debe consumirte tiempo. Entonces debes tener poco tiempo para dedicarle a tu novio.

-Novio? No! No tengo ningún novio. Bueno, antes salí con un chico, pero eso quedó en el pasado.

-Vaya, entonces no tienes compromiso alguno –respondió Sunshine con ironía.

-Mi único compromiso ahora es el concurso –dijo metiéndose una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Casualmente, sobre eso... ¿No se supone que a estas horas son las prácticas del concurso?

-Sí, pero tengo algunos problemas. El gay que nos entrena no me soporta y al parecer mi actitud "hostil" exaspera a los organizadores. Creo que fue un error haber entrado al concurso. Además ni siquiera se que talento voy a ejecutar! No me comparo ni tan cerca a Lynn Minmei o a Jan Morris!

-Cada estilo es diferente, Sammy, no creo que debas compararte a Nadie.

-Minmei cantó y tocó el piano en la final de talentos cuando concursó, y Jan bailó ballet clásico como la misma Margot Fontaine –añadió Sammy cabizbaja- Hasta donde sé, Lana ejecutará una rutina de gimnasia rítmica con dos batutas, Martina bailará flamenco, Marjorie cantará ópera... y yo....¡¡Yo no sé ni que diablos hacer!!

-Qué deporte practicas?

-Realmente, ninguno... bueno, a veces salgo a correr.

Sunshine frunció el ceño.

-Tocas algún instrumento?

-No que recuerde... Lo único que toco es la consola de los instrumentos de la nave o de la base...

El rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

-Dibujas?

-Ni soñarlo.

-Bailas?

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Cantas?

-Solo en la ducha... Y lo hago bastante mal.

-Qué hay de la fotografía?

-Paso...

-Recitas?

-Las estrofas se me olvidan.

-Pintas?

-Solo sé pintarme las uñas y el rostro.

-Cocinas?

-Bueno, eso sí... pero no me gusta hacerlo cuanto tengo uñas postizas o manicura recién hecha.

-Jajajajajaja!... eres un horror, Sammy.

-Lo vez!! –dijo entre decepcionada y molesta, terminando de comer su helado- Lo mejor es retirarme de este estúpido concurso!

-Vamos, no te des por vencida. Algo debes de tener para ofrecer como talento. Tanta belleza no se puede desperdiciar.

-De veras crees que soy bella? –preguntó sonrojada.

-Acaso lo dudas? Eres muy hermosa –respondió Sunshine terminando de tomar su batido y admirando la belleza de la chica.

-Tú también eres lindo.

-Jajajajja! me haces sonrojar –dijo apenado- Oye, se me hace un poco tarde. Debo regresar al barrio militar. ¿Vives por allí?

-De hecho sí. Para la sección B.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-No te molesto?

-Para nada. Al contrario, para mí será un honor llevarte.

Sunshine y Sammy subieron a la moto. Recorrieron un gran trecho y al cabo de unos quince minutos ya habían llegado a la casa de Sammy.

-Bueno, está servida, su majestad –dijo haciendo una venia.

-Gracias por el aventón. Espero volver a verte.

-Bueno, de hecho yo te iba a preguntar si... bueno, es decir; se que estás muy ocupada con eso del concurso, pero solo quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo a cenar una noche de estas.

-Es una cita?

-Pues... sí...

-Claro que acepto!

Intercambiaron números de celular y teléfono y luego acordaron salir tan pronto como pudieran. Al final, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa. No cerró la puerta hasta que Sunshine se perdió en la distancia.

* * *

.

.

Minmei había preferido no ir a las prácticas del Miss Macross... total, aquello no era algo que la afectara. Prefirió a que Janice la reemplazara por unos días. Y al contrario, de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, agradecía que pronto podría quitar de sus hombros el peso de aquel título que tanto cambio le trajo a su vida.

Debido a eso perdió a Rick Hunter... y debido a eso la mayoría de los hombres que se habían acercado a ella, lo hacían más atraídos por su fama y belleza más que por sus cualidades espirituales o intelectuales. Al menos podía pensar que Jonathan era diferente...

-Jonathan ¿Cuándo regresarás? –decía viendo una foto de ambos abrazados.

Acostada en la cama de Jonathan Wolf en el barrio militar, al menos el estar allí le aliviaba el desconsuelo de sentirse sola.

El ruido de una moto la alejó de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que vislumbró en que eran más de las 9:00 de la mañana. Se lavó la cara y los dientes. Preparó algo de desayuno y cuando puso los platos en la mesa escuchó el timbre.

Al abrirla. Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos claros, oculto tras unos lentes oscuros y piel bastante tostada por el exceso de sol se presentaba con un morral en el hombro.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿esta es la casa del comandante Wolf, o de la estrella del pop, Lynn Minmei?

Minmei no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se abalanzó hacia aquel hombre, que la cargó en los brazos y le dio un beso ardiente en los labios.

-Jonathan! –dijo emocionada- Pensé que nunca regresarías.

Minmei se olvidó de su fatiga y le brindó su desayuno al hombre, que devoró aquello con muchísimo gusto.

-No puedo creer que esté en casa nuevamente –dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme –Hubo momentos en que pensé que no regresaría.

-Debes estar cansado, cariño ¿por qué no te acuestas un rato?

-¿Qué tal un baño de espumas antes? Así podremos contarnos todo lo sucedido en estos meses.

Minmei preparó la tina y la llenó con abundante espuma con fragancia de gardenias. Jonathan entró y se sentó en la tina de agua tibias y luego ella hizo lo propio, quedando de espaldas a él, recostada a su pecho mientras él la abrazaba.

-Extrañé estar contigo, pequeña.

-Pensé que no me extrañarías. Hay muchas pilotos y zentraedis guapas en el ejército.

-Ellas son tan rudas como nosotros. Solo imagínate a Miriya multiplicada a la cuarta potencia. Prefiero estar entre unos brazos suaves y delicados.

Luego de aquel baño de espuma. Los dos terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor. Minmei había desconectado el teléfono y había apagado los celulares para no ser interrumpidos. Al finalizar ella le trajo un café y Jonathan prendió un cigarrillo. Escuchaban música suave.

-Sabes, me encanta verte desnuda –le dijo él sentado desde la cama.

-También me encanta verte –le dijo ella dándole la taza y sentándose a su lado.

-El miembro masculino no es algo muy lindo que digamos –añadió Jonathan arqueando una ceja-... Ni tampoco delicado a la vista.

-A caso lo son todas las cosas que dan placer?

-Te complazco lo suficiente?

-Más de lo que imaginas... Y te extrañé tanto que temí perderte. Me enteré que vencieron muy apretadamente.

-Skarrde dio dura batalla. Tuvimos muchas bajas, pero ellos terminaron peor. Aunque eso deslindó en algunas complicaciones para nosotros.

-A qué te refieres?

-Es sobre Miriya y una Zentraedi a la cual liquidó llamada Zeloi Deparra. Atrapamos a varias, entre ellas a Marla Stenik, una científica que había elaborado una especie de robot-mosquito que atacaba solo a humanos y los impregnaba de un virus que los hacía poner violentos antes de morir.

-Por Dios! Jonathan, eso debió ser horrible!

-Con la muerte de Zeloi, Zeraal debe estar hecho una furia. Se supone que son cuasi gemelos, salidos de la cámara de clonación, juntos, por primera vez, masculino y femenino en una mismo despertar. Ella era la líder Scavenger antes de que Gorian lo fuera.

-Parece una película de terror...

- Así es, una larga historia que te contaré después. Pero dime tú. Me dijeron que gracias a ti y Scott se pudo salvar Jack Archer de un ataque de los Defoliators.

Minmei se tensó, aquello le recordaba todo lo sucedido con T.R. Edwards. Debía ser muy cautelosa con lo que le contaría a Jonathan al respecto.

-Bueno... sí, llamamos la ambulancia –dijo temblorosa- A propósito, cuando regresó a su casa me dijo que te enviara saludos. No sabía que eran amigos, ni que se conocieran tan bien.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Él y Fokker eran inseparables y luego de las batallas solíamos reunirnos de vez en cuanto para, tú sabes, salir, divertirnos y todas esas cosas.

-...Claro... salir, divertirse...conocer chicas... en fin; todo lo que un grupo de soldados haría.

-Éramos bastante jóvenes e inmaduros en ese entonces.

-Todos eran unos casanovas –dijo Minmei pasándole la mano detrás del cuello de Jonathan –¿Acaso no hubo alguna mujer que los metiera en cintura?

-Tú lo lograste conmigo.

-Ja, lo dices en serio?

-Claro. Soy un cachorro a tus pies.

-Y que hay de Roy Fokker y los demás?

-Bueno, ya sabes que Claudia se encargó de él.

-Pareciera una experta en ese sentido. El capitán Tanner también dejo de portarse mal desde que está con ella. ¿Y que hay de Jack Archer?

-Bueno, es algo complicado –decía Jonathan mientras fumaba su cigarrillo- Ha tenido varias, pero creo que su gran amor ha sido Lisa Hayes.

Minmei dio gracias a Dios que estaba sentada en la cama, porque de lo contrario se hubiera caído al piso de la impresión. Trató de mantener la calma ante él para no levantar suspicacia.

-Qué... ¿Qué haz dicho? Jack y Lisa tuvieron un romance.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? –preguntó él como si nada.

-No, por supuesto que no lo sabía! –dijo angustiada

-Bueno, es lógico solo saben todos los que venimos de vieja data, o mejor dicho, de la "Old School".

-Rick lo sabe?

-Imagino que debe saberlo, pues Fokker y él eran muy apegados; era obvio que tuvo que habérselo contado.

-Ahora creo entender las cosas. O al menos eso creo...

-A qué te refieres?

-Una situación que se dio en la casa del capitán Archer la semana pasada. Me pereció que discutían. Trataron de disimular, pero ahora entiendo. Ellos discutían por Lisa.

-Estás segura de eso?

-Claro que sí! Se miraban con odio!... La única manera de que discutan por ese motivo, es que Archer aún guarde sentimientos hacia Lisa.

-Eso sería especular, Minmei. Además, no creo que sea algo que nos incumba.

-Sí, tienes razón. Quizás exagero.

-Mejor cuéntame cómo te va con el Miss Macross...

Conversaron un rato más y luego decidieron pasar la tarde en la comodidad de su casa. Scott y Janice había regresado al departamento de Lang. No era su propósito, pero por más que no quisiera, lo cierto es que aquella conversación dejó bastante intrigada a la cantante, quien no hacía otra cosa si no recordar aquella ocasión del accidente, cuando a horas tempranas Lisa visitó a Jack... algo estaba sucediendo, y aunque Jonathan no quisiera, ella lo iba a averiguar.

.

* * *

.

Feliz y totalmente revitalizada, Helena observó con maravilla la fina capa de sudor que cubría el rostro y el bien definido cuerpo de Jack. Se acercó a él para observarlo más de cerca; él tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas. Su cabello azabache rebelde caía sobre parte de su rostro. Ella con cuidado los apartó de su cara. Leves suspiros escapaban de sus labios lo que avistaba que, a pesar de tener un sueño extremadamente liviano, en esos instantes dormía apaciblemente.

Quien lo viera así, jamás pensaría que un día fuera un asesino o un mercenario dentro de la lista de "Los más buscados", si no una exquisita obra de arte masculina ante la mirada de cualquier fémina. Le tocó el torso con dulzura para corroborar que no era un sueño, ni él, ni el hecho de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente, ni todo lo que había sucedido durante aquella noche.

Helena adoraba observar cada gesto que él hacía mientras dormía. Lo amaba intensamente como no había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Roy Fokker. Ella sabía que aún su corazón pertenecía a Lisa Hayes, pero ella estaría dispuesta a dar la pelea para arrancarla de cualquier manera de su corazón; más ahora que le había demostrado con hechos lo intensamente que podían amarse.

No quería despertarlo, pero el celular de Jack, había vibrado varias veces. Debía ser algo importante, pues al ver la identificación se trataba del Doctor Emil Lang. Con suavidad agitó un poco a Jack, quien solo se movió poniendo el brazo sobre su rostro y prosiguió durmiendo.

Ella entonces se incorporó, colocando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él, retiró el brazo de su cara, y le llamó con suavidad para que despertara. Luego besó sus labios con delicadeza... Jack sonrió al verla. Luego, a manera de broma tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y empezó a darle besos. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, y los mordió suavemente.

- Mmmm... Tenía bastante tiempo que no despertaba así –Dijo el ex mercenario.

-Vamos, piloto, no mientas. Se que en Australia te divertiste bastante.

-Pero qué chismosa y bocona es la gente –dijo con una sonrisa- Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa.

-Me lo vas a negar? –preguntó ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No es lo mismo cuando se despierta al lado de una mujer que significa tanto para uno.

-Y yo significo tanto para ti? –preguntó ella, aún sobre él.

Los brazos fuertes del líder Lobo la envolvieron con delicadeza hasta abrazarla. Ella prefirió no moverse para disfrutar de la sensación extraordinaria de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Jack pegado al suyo.

-Significas para mí, más de lo que crees, Helena.

Las manos traviesas de Jack subieron por los costados y demás curvas voluptuosas de la pelirroja, produciendo en ella un agradable hormigueo en sus zonas erógenas. Luego, aquellas manos volvieron a bajar hasta atrapar su trasero femenino con firmeza.

-Nos haz cambiado en nada... –dijo él apretando el trasero de ella con sus manos.

-Jack, me estoy excitando de nuevo –dijo Ella mientras lo besaba por el cuello y parte de su oreja.

-Yo ya lo estoy...

-Ya me di cuenta... –dijo al notar endurecerse el miembro de él.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos al respecto? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Dime tú...

Jack giró, quedando sobre ella.

El ex mercenario había empezado a besar a Helena por el cuello, pero en ese instante sintió que algo pesado en su dorso; unas pequeñas uñas rasgando levemente su piel al caminar sobre el, lamiendo parte su espalda.

-Helena, dile a esa bola de pelos que se baje!!! –gritó Jack -¡Qué asco!

-Lili Rose! –gritó la pelirroja en medio de carcajadas.

Jack se movió y la gata fue a dar al piso, para perderse debajo de la cama.

-Detesto los gatos! –dijo Jack con cara de espanto

-Vamos, ella solo quería darte un poco de cariño, igual que yo –Helena se posó sobre él dándole unos besos apasionados en su oreja.

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado? –Jack la volvió a girar para reanudar lo que tenían previsto hacer, pero en este instante su celular empezó a vibrar.

-Diablos, ¿quién mierda es? –preguntó enfadado mientras estiraba su brazo.

-Creo que es el Doctor Lang –respondió Helena- ... Eso te iba a decir; vi su caller ID en tu celular.

-¿Lang?

Jack se incorporó inmediatamente y con la velocidad del rayo agarró el celular.

-Aquí Jack Archer...

_-Capitán Archer, lamento si lo interrumpo de cualquier cosa que haya estado haciendo, pero lo llamo porque su médico de cabecera y el entrenador físico me indican que luego de la última evaluación usted ya está en óptimas condiciones._

-Bueno, pues así me siento. La verdad estoy bien.

_-Entonces lo necesito aquí mañana a primera hora. Hay que probar los prototipos de los ciclones. Y para eso debemos hacerlo en el Satélite Fábrica. Partiremos a las 8:30 horas. Debe estar antes de eso en la zona de despegue._

-Así será, Doctor.

_-Y otra cosa, capitán –_dijo Lang sin reparo_- Sé que usted y el capitán Hunter tienen problemas de tipo personal, y no pretenda negarlo porque estoy al tanto de todo. Usted es muy importante para las RDF y para las REF y no creo que haya un soldado más experimentado que usted en la tierra, pero para su mala fortuna, Rick Hunter es el comandante y por lo tanto, ante esa premisa, usted lleva las de perder. En base a esto, le pido que controle su carácter y se sosiegue ante la presencia del comandante. Sería una pérdida irreparable que usted se vaya de nuestras huestes, Jack... El almirante Global y yo confiamos en usted. No nos defraude._

Jack. Odiaba la idea de que Rick tuviera un rango más alto que él, siendo él más veterano que Rick y encima saber que tenía a Lisa... Lo pensó un rato, pero recordó las palabras del doctor Weiss: _"Capitán Archer, esto es una carrera de resistencia, no de velocidad. Así debe ser todo lo que haga en su vida. Sea más inteligente, deje de ser tan impulsivo y piense racionalmente o Lisa terminará por odiarlo sin remedio alguno y usted vivirá infeliz el resto de sus días"_.

El ex mercenario suspiró y contestó.

-Así será, doctor.

Colgó el teléfono y quedó unos segundos pensativo.

-Qué quería? –preguntó Helena mientras veía a Jack incorporarse de la cama con dirección al baño.

-Mañana debo partir en una misión al Satélite Fábrica. Es sobre el proyecto de los ciclones.

-¿Saldrás?

-Sí. Debo ejercitarme un poco.

Jack se cepilló los dientes, luego entró a la ducha, abrió la regadera y se enjabonó copiosamente. Debía poner sus ideas en orden. Imaginaba que Rick Hunter también iría a aquella misión, luego de lo que Lang le dijo.

-Qué coincidencia, también fui asignada a esa misión –dijo Helena desde el cuarto mientras se ponía la camisa de Jack, que por la diferencia de tamaños le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-Entonces debemos levantarnos bastante temprano –dijo él desde la ducha.

-Jack, debes saber algo...

-¿Qué?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que Lisa también irá a esa misión.

Jack no supo en ese momento qué responder. Para él era suficiente tener que lidiar con la presencia de Rick, para además tener que ver a Lisa y a él juntos, como matrimonio perfecto... Finalmente, algunas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Es lógico... Lisa es la futura almirante de las REF y debe estar al tanto de lo que suceda con el SDF-3 y todos los proyectos de la misión.

-Claro... –contestó ella con algo de desgano.

-Debo apresurarme –dijo después de varios minutos en la ducha - Quiero practicar una vez más con la moto antes de mañana –añadió saliendo del baño en dirección a su cuarto.

-Jack, no trates de disimular –dijo ella entrando al cuarto de él- Se perfectamente que eso te afecta.

-Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes en hablar sobre ello?

-Porque no quiero que tengas problemas con Rick, porque no quiero que tu corazón salga lastimado y porque...

-¿Porqué más, Helena? –preguntó sin dejar de vestirse.

-... Porque aunque sé en lo que me he metido, tampoco quiero salir lastimada –respondió nostálgica-... Te amo demasiado y solo quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad. Pero de nada valdrá si al menos no intentas arrancar a Lisa de tu corazón.

Jack no emitió palabras al escuchar eso. Terminó de secarse. Helena prefirió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya que sentía su garganta seca y sus lágrimas a flor de piel.

El ex mercenario, silencioso, se colocó el conjunto de sudadera para hacer ejercicio, medias y zapatos deportivos. Finalmente agarró un cronómetro y lo colocó en su cuello.

Helena regresó al cuarto y permanecía allí inmutable... Jack finalmente fue hacia ella y le habló con suavidad.

-Helena siempre he sido sincero contigo. ¿Quieres la verdad o quieres que te mienta?

-Aunque me duela, siempre he preferido la verdad.

-Si te digo que no amo a Lisa te estaría mintiendo. Lo cierto, y pese a todo, es que desde que la volví a ver... incluso siento que la amo más que antes... y quisiera que Rick Hunter estuviera fuera de su vida para poder regresar con ella. Lisa sigue siendo mi esposa legalmente, Helena, y siempre he tenido la esperanza de que regrese a mi lado para recuperar esa felicidad que su padre nos arrebató hace diez años. Estoy seguro que lo que te he dicho ya lo sabías de antemano.

Para Helena aquello fue como una daga en su corazón. Ya sabía aquella cruel realidad para ella, pero escucharlo así de viva voz era sencillamente desgarrador.

-He sido una estúpida –añadió con los ojos llorosos- No sé como osé en pensar que podrías olvidarte de ella. La llevas plasmada en tu corazón como tu tatuaje.

El se acercó más a ella tomándola por los brazos con suavidad.

-Sin embargo existe otra verdad, una que me resisto a aceptar, y que aunque cruel para mí, se que algún día esa verdad me alcanzará, y es que Lisa nunca regrese conmigo... Por eso, Helena –él tomó sus manos- Te pido paciencia.

-No te entiendo.

-Helena, no puedo sacarme a Lisa del corazón de buenas a primeras. Mi sentimiento ha sido cultivado por años. No es algo que desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, ni aunque me hayas brindado una de los momentos íntimos más grandioso de mi vida.

-Yo... trato de comprenderte...

-Luego de todo lo que haz pasado durante este tiempo que estuve en peligro y después de lo que revivimos anoche, lo he estado pensando y... en realidad deseo que me ayudes a tratar de ser feliz nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿lo intentarás?

-Sí... –respondió dándole un beso en ambas manos-... Y sé que la persona indicada para esto, eres tú, Helena. Solo tú podrías ayudarme a sacar a Lisa de mi corazón... Solo te pido paciencia y algo de tiempo, si no me consideras un egoísta estúpido y loco egocéntrico.

-He esperado mucho, Jack... un poco más no creo que importa ahora –respondió abrazándolo con ternura.

-Gracias, Helena, la verdad es que cada día me convenzo más de que eres un ángel en mi vida.

.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos desayunaron liviano. Unas tostadas, jugo de naranja y algo de café para ella. Jack se apresuró luego a entrar al área de la cochera, pero cuando estaba a punto de montarse en la moto, algo sucedió.

-SUNSHINE!!!!!

El ex mercenario dio un grito tan fuerte que no solo Sunshine, que era su vecino del lado izquierdo fue corriendo al instante junto, si no que Sangriento, quien vivía al otro lado, escuchó aquello y llegó también a la cochera junto a Red Cassidy, Danka y Xé.

-Y ahora qué te sucede, Jack? –preguntó el Cherokee cuando vio a el ex mercenario furioso hablándole a Sunshine.

-¿Que qué me sucede? –dijo en tono despectivo- Qué este idiota desquiciado me pidió ayer mi moto prestada para hoy en la mañana... y lo único que le pedí fue... ¡que la... cuidara!!!

-Te juro que la cuidé Jack! Nada le pasó! –alegó Sunshine

-Crees que soy torpe! –señaló hacia la moto- Esto tiene una abolladura!

-Yo no veo nada! –dijo Sangriento acercándose y mirando la moto.

-Yo tampoco veo nada, añadió Xé.

-Acaso están ciegos? Claro que tiene una abolladura, conozco mi moto!... Es leve, pero la tiene!

-No pensé que se notara tanto –Sunshine sonrió.

-Y lo aceptas con tanta frescura! –le gritó Jack- Fue lo primero que te advertí!

Sunshine explicó a Jack lo sucedido; la acrobacia que tuvo que hacer para evitar atropellar a Sammy. El rubio había terminado de platicar el relato cuando fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por Helena.

-Jack, ¿qué está sucediendo? –Ignorando la presencia de los otros, Helena abrió la puerta de la cocina que conectaba a la cochera y para su sorpresa vio a los hombres que estaban allí junto a Jack..

Sangriento, Sunshine, Cassidy, Danka y Xé pudieron notar a Helena con su cabello suelto y vestida solamente con una camisa que a todas luces, por el tamaño, se notaba que era la camisa de Jack.

La pelirroja quedó en shock al verlos allí. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y entró por la misma puerta, cerrándola al paso y sintiendo su corazón vibrar.

-Dios, que vergüenza! Todos me vieron en esta facha! Ojalá y no piensen lo que creo que pudieran pensar.

Afuera los cinco hombres se miraron entre sí y luego corrieron a mirar a Jack, quien los veía con seriedad, pero algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué?... ¿Sucede algo? ¿O acaso les comieron las lenguas los ratones? –preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajajajajajajaja!!! –Rieron los cinco al unísono.

-De qué diablos se ríen?

-De nada Jack... –respondió Sangriento

-No quiero comentarios al respecto! ¡Helena merece respeto! –dijo con seriedad- Si llego a escuchar algún tipo de comentarios o chismes entre ustedes, se las verán conmigo.

-Pero no hemos dicho nada –añadió Sunshine con una sonrisa.

-No me he olvidado de lo sucedido, Patrick! –recalcó- Quiero que lleves mi moto al taller de las RDF y hables con Zand. Cuando vuelva de ejercitarme no quiero ver esa abolladura ¿me entendiste?

-Entendido, capitán.

-Ahora, fuera de mi camino, todos! Voy a ejercitarme y no quiero que nadie me joda.

Los chicos se apartaron. Jack empezó a trotar por el barrio militar. Sangriento lo siguió un poco más atrás y lo alcanzó a medio camino.

-Ey, Jack!

-¿Qué? –respondió sin dejar interrumpir su marcha –Dije que no quiero que me jodan.

-No pienso acompañarte. Se que te gusta trotar solo. Pero solo quería decirte que me alegra haber visto lo que vi. Y no lo digo por las lindas piernas de Helena, si no porque al fin estás con la mujer indicada...

-Eres un metiche incorregible... ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Jajajaja! Adiós, y que tengas buen trote. Imagino que necesitarás mucho ejercicio...

-Vete al infierno! –respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

Dicho esto, Sangriento paró de correr y con una sonrisa en su rostro vio como Jack se alejaba trotando hacia el área del mirador.

- Te habías tardado demasiado! –le gritó el Cherokee cuando ya casi lo perdía de vista.

* * *

.

.

Rick, Lisa y Roy arribaron a muy temprano esa mañana del domingo a Ciudad Macross, procedentes de Japón.

Minutos después de haber llegado a la casa, Lisa se enclaustró en el estudio a ver unos diseños del avance del SDF-3. El pequeño Roy quedó viendo televisión y jugando con sus juguetes ante la mirada de Mildred, en el área que sus padres le habían creado especialmente dentro de la casa para su entretención. Rick prefirió meterse a la piscina a hacer algo de nado.

Luego de evaluar los diseños y comunicarse al Satélite Fábrica, Lisa fue a hablar con Rick sobre la misión del día siguiente, pero ya no estaba en la piscina.

-Dónde está Rick? –le preguntó a Mildred, quien para ese entonces había metido a Roy en una piscina inflable que sus padres le había comprado hacía poco.

-Allá... –respondió señalando hacia la entrada del cuarto de las máquinas de ejercicio- De nuevo está haciendo de vampiro.

Lisa lo observó; Rick estaba colgado por los pies de la barra de la puerta de aquel cuarto, cuya entrada quedaba en el patio frente a la piscina. Él estaba, cabeza abajo, sin camisa, haciendo abdominales de forma invertida, concentrado en aquel ejercicio matutino.

-Como odio que haga eso! Un día caerá de cabeza y se lastimará. ¿Acaso no puede hacer abdominales sentado en el piso, de forma normal?

-Usted debe conocer a su esposo, es muy necio. Cuando alguien le recomienda hacer algo, pues hace lo contrario.

Lisa se acercó a Rick y lo escuchó contar mientras alzaba su torso hacia arriba, al hacer los abdominales.

-No me gusta que hagas eso.

-_Doscientos noventa y uno, doscientos noventa y dos, doscientos noventa y tres_... Vaya! Lindas piernas, señora Hunter... –respondió al observar a Lisa cerca de él–... y linda entrepierna, también –añadió con picardía...

-No estoy bromeando, Rick!.. Nunca me ha gustado verte encaramado allí de esa baranda, haciendo eso de cabeza. Es peligroso.

-Ese es el sentido..._doscientos noventa y seis, doscientos noventa y siete..._ Me gusta la adrenalina....

-No tienes remedio. Ciertamente te encanta hacer lo que usualmente no debes hacer.

-Trescientos!... Listo!

Rick finalmente agarró la baranda con sus manos, desenlazando sus piernas, y giró, haciendo una pirueta, hasta que saltó y quedó de pie.

-Debía batir mi propio récord de abdominales de cabeza –Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso- Saldré a trotar. Debo estar en condiciones óptimas para mañana. ¿Me acompañas?

-No sería mala idea –agregó ella mientras iba al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa –Tengo tiempo que no uso mi bicicleta montañera.

-¿Irás en bicicleta? ¡Pero qué tramposa!

-Manejar bicicleta también es hacer ejercicio!

.

Antes de salir, Rick se colocó la nueva gorra de las REF, igualmente lo hizo Lisa, quien había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Lisa, llévame el tiempo desde el momento en que salgamos.

-OK... ¿Listo?

-Si.

-Ya!

Recorrieron varias cuadras. Bajaron por una pequeña pendiente y siguieron. El día estaba bastante soleado pero hacía brisa. Mucha gente se ejercitaba por aquellos lugares y aprovechando la escasa lluvia durante aquel tiempo.

A su paso se encontraron con varios soldados, entre ellos Miriya, Max, Aaron Tanner, Izzy Randal y parte de los "Bands of Brothers" del escuadrón Skull, Kevin Van Corenland, Tony Lucca y Jimmy Harlow, quienes los saludaron y siguieron su recorrido hacia otro lado de aquel gran parque.

Rick iba a un ritmo bastante rápido y Lisa le seguía en la bicicleta tipo montañera... Luego, bajaron la intensidad cuando ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo de mantener aquel ritmo.

Rick y Lisa finalmente llegaron hasta un enorme mirador cuya vista daba al mar. Exhaustos se detuvieron. Lisa estacionó su bicicleta y se sentó en el área verde a hacer unos ejercicios de estiramiento mientras Rick hacía ejercicios de respiración. Otras personas también se encontraban en ese lugar ejercitándose.

-Qué tal estuve? –preguntó él, sin dejar de estirar sus brazos

-Mejoraste tu tiempo por veinte segundos –respondió ella fijándose en el cronómetro.

-No está mal –dijo sonriente- bajaré a la playa a caminar en la arena para tonificar... No tardo.

Dicho esto, bajó corriendo por las enormes escalinatas que conducían hacia el área de la playa. Lisa se concentró en hacer unos abdominales, luego, ya exhausta, fue hacia la baranda y contempló el mar. A lo lejos veía a Rick corriendo en la arena.

-_Le encanta hacer eso_ –pensó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro –_Es como un niño grande._

A lo lejos, vio a un vendedor de globos. Quiso comprarle unos a Roy. Los amarraría en la parte trasera del asiento de la bicicleta para llevarlos a casa. Se acercó corriendo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero cuando la sacó, varias monedas rodaron en el piso. Un soldado que venía trotando se detuvo, recogió las monedas y fue en dirección a Lisa.

-Creo que esto se te escapó –dijo el soldado mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Debes tener cuidado, o perderás tus millones.

-Jack! –Lisa se sorprendió al verle allí. El llevaba también una gorra puesta y se notaba que había estado ejercitándose por bastante tiempo.

-Linda gorra –dijo al ver la gorra de Lisa- No tengo el último modelo de las REF.

-Le diré a Claudia que te consiga una –Le respondió ella dándole las monedas al vendedor y tomando dos lindos globos en forma de estrellas de color plateado con colores

-Buena elección –dijo el ex mercenario mientras veía los globos.

–Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero ya vez como es el destino y lo que hacen unas monedas...

Ella lo miró. Jack a duras penas pudo sostener aquella intensa mirada de ojos verdes. Por más que tratara de intentarlo, por más control que pudiera tener, solo quería ir hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era como un imán que lo arrastraba hacia su presencia por más que quisiera resistirse.

Para disimular se quitó la gorra y limpió el sudor de su frente. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros y los acomodó hacia atrás. Luego se la volvió a colocar. Por más que luchara, por más que lo quisiera o lo intentara, o todo lo que le hubiera prometido a Helena con toda su fuerza de voluntad se venía abajo con tan solo tener cerca de Lisa, con tan solo una mirada de ella, con tan solo sentir su presencia. Jack se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir lo que sentía. No podía engañarse. La amaba con locura y no había otra verdad.

El prefirió entonces mirar hacia otro lado. Ella permanecía allí estática frente a él viendo su reacción. Lo conocía tan bien, que ese gesto de él le indicaba que estaba inquieto. Pero ella también lo estaba, y en parte era porque no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Ni siquiera podía irse de allí. Ella era consciente de que Rick estaba cerca y no quería que algo sucediera entre ellos.

-Yo creo que... –ella cortó el hielo para evitar sentirse más incómoda de lo que estaba. Así que comentó lo primero que se le ocurrió-... Tienes ojeras...Imagino que algo te mantuvo "ocupado" anoche.

Jack la volvió a mirar. ¿Acaso Lisa era vidente? Era como si adivinara lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Helena.

-Quizás sí –respondió él con ironía –Quizás estuve haciendo algo. Quizás lo mismo que te mantuvo "ocupada" a ti y a ese mequetrefe que ahora ocupa mi lugar.

-¿Tienes que empezar con eso nuevamente? Además, conozco tu doble sentido, Jack –ella fue hasta la bicicleta y amarró el globo – No me refería a lo que estás pensando. Tu vida privada es asunto tuyo, y la mía es asunto mío.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que pienso? –el frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso crees que no he cambiado en todo este tiempo o que soy tan predecible como crees que soy?

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención incomodarte, "señor versátil" –ella frunció el ceño.

Jack respiró hondo. Luego giró hasta quedar cerca de la baranda, de cara a la playa. Allí pudo ver a lo lejos a Rick corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la bahía, en dirección hacia unos riscos que quedaban a varios metros de distancia.

-Debí imaginar que él estaba aquí.

-Siento mucho que todo esto sea así para los tres –añadió ella también mirando a lo lejos a Rick, que casi era imperceptible por la distancia que había tomado.

-Lo cierto es que mis ojeras son por mis pesadillas. Me hostigan, Lisa, más de lo que crees.

-Nunca haz podido dormir bien –dijo ella recordando, pues Jack siempre tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño y para tener un sueño profundo –Solías despertar con el mínimo ruido, también te revolvías mientras dormías, y a veces tenías esas pesadillas.

-Vaya! –Él se sorprendió gratamente –pensé que hasta eso habías olvidado de mí...

-Siempre haz tenido muchos demonios y culpas por expiar, Jack –respondió ella sin mirarlo -...Y pareciera que siempre añades algo más a tu lista...

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –dijo con ironía.

-Espero que no estés faltando a tus terapias con el doctor Weiss.

-Fue la condición que me impusiste, ¿no?.

-No lo veas como una condición, si no como algo que realmente te ayudará con tu temperamento.

-Anoche... –dijo él con rostro melancólico –soñé con todo lo sucedido cuando estuvimos en la reserva. Nuestra boda, los Cherokee, tu padre, los soldados y... Washaki.

-Washaki... –Lisa suspiró y un frió helado le recorrió el cuerpo- Lamento tanto lo que le sucedió...

-No fue tu culpa, fue culpa mía. Creo que pueda perdonarme por ello... como tampoco por lo que te hice cuando regresé.

Lisa se incomodó. Bajó la mirada y trató de no pensar en esos momentos.

-No quiero hablar más de eso, yo lo borré de mi mente... Prefiero pensar que eso no sucedió.

-Tal y como tu padre hizo para que me olvidaras... Para que pensaras que ya no existía para ti –él fue hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos –Aún así, por más que uno intente olvidarlo, el daño queda hecho ¿no?

-Jack, ¿qué haces?

-Yo aposté todo a ti, Lisa. Te di mi vida pensando que iba a encontrar un sentimiento mágico de amor. Era incalculable lo que sentía, y fue maravilloso mientras duró, porque pensé que el sentimiento era de los dos.

-Lo era en ese entonces...

-Quería una esposa, hijos... una familia. La familia que nunca tuve porque Enzra me la arrebató. Pero todo estuvo en mi contra, como siempre.

-En nuestra contra, dirás, porque Enzra también mató a mi madre. Además hasta hace tres años yo no había sido feliz.

-¡Volviste con Riber luego de que tu padre nos separó! –dijo con amargura- Claro, finalmente el almirante aceptó al "niño perfecto" para su hija. Todo menos que estuvieras conmigo... Dime algo, Lisa, primero Karl y luego Rick ¿Ese es el molde que buscas? ¿Tipos "perfectos e intachables" con aires de héroes de telenovelas?

-¡No mides las estupideces que dices!... Además, ¡Riber murió! ¡No lo metas en esto!

Jack finalmente la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Trato de sacarte de mi mente, Lisa, pero es demasiado difícil para mí. Cuando uno ama a una persona tan intensamente, se queda aferrada al corazón para siempre... –Jack prefirió ocultar su indignación - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Conoces alguna operación de la cabeza o del corazón que me haga olvidarte?

-¡Maldición, Jack! ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?

-¡Sabes lo que quiero escuchar de ti, Lisa!

-¡Pues no! –contestó furiosa-... y menos después de lo que sucedió! ¡Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de ser tan terco y darme el divorcio para evitarme tantos problemas!

-No lo haré!

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no me da la gana de que seas feliz con un tipo que te miente al decirte que te ama solo a ti cuando en realidad todavía piensa en Minmei! ¿O es que acaso eres tan tonta que no te haz dado cuenta?

- Eres un infeliz! ¡Eso no es cierto!... ¡Rick dejó a Minmei enterrada en su pasado!

-Ese imbécil quiere tenerlas a las dos ¿Por qué no vez la realidad?

-No quiero escucharte más! –Lisa le miró con rabia- Además, si hablamos de dualidad, no tienes la moral para reclamar nada! Helena vive contigo, o acaso me vas a decir que no es cierto.

-¿Y qué tendría de malo? Si Rick lo hace, yo también puedo hacerlo... Además, tengo derecho ¿no?... O acaso debo permanecer abstemio mientras tú y él se revuelcan?... –dijo sin tapujos.

-¡Descarado! Eso no justifica tu proceder!

-Eso deberías señalárselo a tu piloto estrella! –gritó-...Y sobre Helena puedo decirte que es una mujer maravillosa. Lamentablemente es a ti a quien sigo amando, pese a que ella ha hecho cosas por mí que tú nunca pudiste hacer, por cobardía.

-No quiero escucharte! ¡Tu cinismo no conoce límites!

-No hay nadie más cínico que Rick Hunter, queriendo pasarse de listo con dos mujeres y negándolo al mismo tiempo; al menos yo no te miento... –recalcó- Y en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio, pues no le voy a hacer las cosas fáciles a ese hipócrita!... ¡Qué gaste todo su dinero en abogados y que vaya a los juzgados que desee!... Por mi parte no te daré el divorcio, ¡Nunca!

Jack fue hacia ella y la acercó hacia él, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Sus labios casi pegados a los de ella, resistiéndose a besarla con locura.

-¡Jack, basta! Suéltame!

-Entonces dime que me muera o que me largue, Lisa –dijo él en voz baja- Dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí. Dime que quieres que me marche para no volver a verme nunca más, y te juro que lo haré... Iré a mi casa, empacaré mis cosas, y me iré para siempre y nunca... nunca más sabrás de mí.

-Pero que necio eres! –ella se desprendió de él- No pondrás ese peso sobre mí. ¡Esa decisión solo te pertenece a ti! ¡Haz lo que se te de la gana!

Jack sonrió...

-Lo sabía...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pese a todas las cosas, buenas o malas que han sucedido entre nosotros, no me olvidas del todo, ¿verdad?

-¡Eres un patán! ¡Un estúpido engreído! ¡Piensa lo que se te venga en gana!... ¡Me da igual!

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? –Estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no se habían percatado que Rick acababa de regresar.

-¡Rick! –Lisa sintió que su pulso se congelaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Rick fijó su mirada iracunda hacia Jack.

-¿Acaso este lugar es privado? –respondió Jack con una sonrisa- No vi el letrero de "No pase" o de "Cuidado, perro bravo".

Rick fue hacia él, Jack ni siquiera se movió. Era como si esperara el mínimo movimiento de Rick. Quería una excusa para partirle la cara.

-De todos los lugares que existen, tenías que venir precisamente a este, donde Lisa y yo estamos.

-Rick, ya basta! –le gritó Lisa.

-Necesitaba ejercitarme, Rick... –Jack dio unos pasos para quedar más pegado a él- ¿Algún problema con eso?

-¿Y tu manera de ejercitarte es conversando con mi esposa?

-¿Tu esposa? Jajajajajajaja!! –Jack bufó -... mi esposa, querrás decir...

-Jack, cállate ya! –le gritó Lisa –¡Acaso no ves lo que provocas!

Lisa, presintiendo lo que sucedería le habló a Rick. Ella solo quería alejarse de allí, salir corriendo en ese instante y pensar que lo que estaba pasando era solo una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasa, Rick? –le dijo el ex mercenario –La verdad duele, ¿No es cierto?

-Hijo de perra! –Rick hizo un además para golpear a Jack en el mismo instante en que Lisa se metió entre ambos.

-¡Rick por favor, vámonos! –ella lo agarró por el brazo –Esto no tiene sentido.

-¡De ninguna manera! –él se safó del agarre de ella sin quitar la vista de Jack –Este tipo ya me tiene harto.

-Debes hacerle caso a Lisa, Rick... Es mejor que te vayas... pero tú solo, y bien lejos.

Rick sonrió con ironía.

-Sigues ardido, ¿verdad?... –añadió con cinismo –Sangras por la herida... No aceptas que Lisa está conmigo y haces lo imposible por hostigarla... No eres más que un perdedor.

-¡Rick, suficiente! – Lisa insistió –Por favor, vámonos.

Jack miró a Rick con tanto odio en su mirada que sus ojos brillaron con una luz intensa... Al diablo con lo que Weiss o Lang le habían sugerido...

-Es mejor que cierres tu boca y te largues, por tu bien. Tú no me conoces, Rick, pero ella sí. Incluso, estoy seguro que me conoce más a mí que a ti... Total, te guste o no, lo aceptes o no, Lisa sigue siendo mi esposa... y no hay dinero que compre lo que siento.

-¡Jack, basta! –Lisa gritó.

De nada sirvió su intervención ya que en menos de unos segundos, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en los puños.

-¡Rick!... ¡Jack!... ¡Por favor no!... ¡Deténganse!... –Lisa no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Para ella era como un mal sueño.

El alboroto fue tal que la gente allí presente dejaron lo que hacían para ver a aquellos dos hombres pelear como dos animales salvajes y los que pasaban se detuvieron a mirar aquel despelote.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Ayúdenme! –Lisa trataba de separarlos pero no podía. Era como tratar de detener un tornado con las manos.

Un par de hombres que pasaban por el lugar también intentaron separarlos pero era casi imposible. Otros sencillamente no se metían, o no se atrevían a hacerlo.

El tipo que vendía los globos, un moreno bastante alto de proporciones hercúleas, acudió entonces a tratar de ayudar a Lisa, para separar a Jack y a Rick, que trataban de ahorcarse, mientras se daban puños, ahora tirados en el piso, producto del forcejeo.

El vendedor estaba a solo centímetros de la pelea, pero en ese mismo instante, se escuchó un grito aterrador. De repente el moreno caía al piso como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-AAAHHHH!!! –Una señora que estaba cerca, gritaba al ver que el sujeto de los globos ahora estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre cerca del forcejeo de los pilotos.

Un disparo a la cabeza lo había fulminado.

Al ver aquello, Lisa fue hacia él y le tomó el pulso al hombre para ver si aún vivía.

-¡Está muerto! –exclamó consternada.

La gente se alarmó al ver el cuerpo y todo mundo empezó a correr. Jack y Rick, quienes seguían en su forcejeo, al ver a Lisa sentada en el pavimento junto al hombre ensangrentado.

Se escucharon entonces otras detonaciones cerca del mismo lugar.

-LISA!! –gritaron ambos hombres aún con la respiración agitada por el forcejeo.

-¡Es un atentado! –gritó Rick, quien corrió y tomó a Lisa por el brazo, alejándola de allí para protegerla.

-¡Dios, nos disparan! –gritó ella mientras corrían, evadiendo las balas.

-¡Por acá! –gritó Jack, también cerca de Lisa. Solo le importaba que ella estuviera a salvo.

Los tres se resguardaron detrás de una enorme banca de hierro.

-¿Porqué diablos no escuché el primer disparo? –preguntó Rick

-Es un ataque con Sniper... ¡Es un francotirador! –respondió Jack viendo a la distancia el cuerpo del vendedor de globos –Fue herido en la frente por el lado izquierdo. Entonces la bala viene del noroeste.

-Esto no es normal! –dijo Lisa aún impactada, pues el hombre había caído tan solo a centímetros de ella.

-Claro que no es normal, Lisa –Rick miró a lo lejos –Estoy seguro que esa bala era para alguno de nosotros... Si viene del noroeste, entonces el francotirador debe estar en el campanario! Es el único lugar alto en esa dirección.

Jack vio que un sujeto que estaba detrás de la banca de al lado, protegiéndose de las balas, tenía unos binoculares. Giró en el piso hasta llegar donde el hombre y le quitó los binoculares.

-Oiga, ¿qué hace?

-Los necesito.

Jack ajustó el aparato y miró hacia el campanario.

-Allí hay dos tipos! –gritó

-Lisa –dijo Rick –mantente aquí hasta que te llame al celular. No te levantes. Quien quiera que sea quiere acabar con alguno de nosotros.

-¿Qué?... Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?... Puedo llamar enseguida a un grupo de comandos. ¡No quiero que vayas!

-No hay tiempo! Solo haz lo que te digo! –Rick giró por el piso en sentido contrario. Llegó hacia unos árboles y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el campanario.

-Rick! Rick! Maldición Rick!! Regresa!!! –Lisa gritó desesperada. La única forma de detenerlo era que Jack fuera hacia él. Algo casi imposible de lograr, pero debía intentarlo –Jack, por favor, detén a....

Pero al mirar hacia el otro lado, Jack no estaba. Acababa de salir por el otro lado...

-Quédate allí Lisa, y no intentes nada! –le gritó el ex mercenario mientras se alejaba corriendo entre los autos que estaban estacionados.

-Jack! –gritó enojada –¿Qué diablos les sucede a ambos?

Lisa se sentía furiosa e impotente. Tomó su celular y llamó a la base.

-¡Aquí la capitana Lisa Hayes-Hunter! Necesito que envíen comandos de la armada a la sección sur colindante con la iglesia antigua, cuanto antes. Es una emergencia!

.

La iglesia de Ciudad Macross estaba a varios metros de la playa. Su campanario era bastante alto. Allí, dos sujetos, uno rubio y otro de facciones asiáticas metían sus instrumentos de trabajo en el bolso del primero.

-Si ese idiota vendedor no se hubiera metido... hubiera podido acabar con esos dos...

-Apresúrate, ya no los veo! –dijo el asiático al otro.

-Listo. ¡Andando!

Bajaron casi corriendo los escalones, pues un auto los esperaba. Al llegar al portón, divisaron el auto y bajaron corriendo los grandes escalones del frente, sin embargo, ambos hombres quedaron helados cuando vieron a un hombre acercarse a toda prisa.

-Es Hunter!

-Alto ahí! –gritó Rick empuñando un arma. Siempre llevaba dicha arma amarrada de su pierna, debajo de su uniforme o del pantalón que usara, en caso de ataques sorpresivos de Scavangers o Defoliators.

El auto negro arrancó dejando a los dos rufianes allí. El asiático empezó a correr hacia el sur, mientras el otro tipo tomaba la dirección contraria, le quitó la moto aparatosamente a un transeúnte y huyó.

Rick hizo unos disparos, logrando que una de las balas rozara el hombro del tipo de la moto. También logró asestar en el carro, pero era de un blindaje muy poderoso.

-Maldición! –dijo Rick viendo hacia ambos lados cuando notó que había agotado sus municiones con el carro. Tenía la opción de quitarle el auto a alguien e ir tras el rubio, o correr tras el asiático, quien ya se había ido en dirección contraria.

En ese instante Jack, llegaba al lugar. Detuvo a un tipo que venía manejando una moto de repartición de pizza, lo agarró por el cuello y lo tiró al pavimento. Luego pateó el compartimiento de las pizzas, tirándolo al piso, para aligerar el peso.

-Iré tras el de la moto! –le gritó el ex mercenario a Rick, mientras el repartidor de pizza, sentado en el piso, le gritaba una gran cantidad de improperios.

Rick asintió y emprendió cacería al asiático, que ya le llevaba algunos metros de distancia de ventaja.

El asiático corría, tirando a todo cuanto se interpusiera en su camino, sin embargo Rick esquivaba cualquier cosa que le tirara, con total maestría. Ya le había recortado bastante ventaja... Ambos saltaban muros bajos y otros de hasta medio metro y obstáculos a su camino. Rick no perdía al asiático. Todo menos que se le escapara el infeliz.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a un punto entre unos edificios, un callejón donde había una cerca de alambre. El asiático saltó agarrándose de las fisuras del alambre. Rick hizo lo mismo. Era como una especie de tigre tras su presa. Rick no le daba oportunidad al asiático a sacar su arma, ya que la llevaba en el morral amarrado a su espalda.

Luego de correr por bastante tiempo, el asiático se escabulló por un lugar cerca de un depósito de chatarra de autos. Aunque no bajó la guardia, cantaba victoria, pues no veía señales de Rick. Sonrió y prendió un cigarro. Lo había perdido y ya estaba a salvo... Pero no había terminado aún de tirar el humo cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas. Rick salía de entre unos autos chocados, subía al techo y le caía encima al asiático luego de dar un gran salto. Allí le empezó a dar de puños al asiático hasta hacer que sangrara.

El asiático sabía de artes marciales y dio dura batalla, pero Rick también tenía sus conocimientos y a su favor tenía ventaja de tamaño en comparación al hombre. Luego de unos minutos, en un descuido del sujeto, Rick lo tomó por la espalda y le hizo una llave al cuello, casi inmovilizándolo.

-¿Quién eres? –le gritaba Rick. Pero el tipo respondía en una especie de idioma chino. Era cantonés. Lo hablaba para tratar de confundir a Rick. Sin embargo, Rick tenía conocimientos de aquel idioma y le empezó a hablar en su lengua.

-Crees que soy estúpido! –le gritó Rick en cantonés –lo haces para tratar de confundirme. ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla o te acabaré! ¿Quién te envió?

-Nunca te lo diré!

Rick le dio un fuerte empujón enviándolo al piso. El tipo tosía y se retorcía del dolor en su brazo. Rick le quitó una pistola que el tipo había logrado obtener. Se levantó y lo encañonó.

-Que hables, te digo!

-Vete al infierno!

-¡Serás tú quien se irá primero si no hablas!

-Morirás... –fue lo único que dijo. Sabía que estaba perdido. Luego de eso, se mantuvo callado hasta que finalmente empezó a toser sangre.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –Rick fue hacia él y trató de abrirle la boca al asiático para meter sus dedos y así evitar asfixia, pues el hombre se había mordido la lengua tan fuerte que se la había partido a propósito para ahogarse en su propia sangre, una antigua técnica Ninja de suicidio para evitar el deshonor. Sin embargo el asiático apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, pese a la presión de Rick.

Luego, fue demasiado Tarde. El tipo convulsionaba por el ahogo de su propia sangre, la cual empezó a salirle por los orificios de la nariz. A los pocos minutos falleció, estático en el piso. Rick volteó al tipo con su pie. Le quitó el morral. Lo revisó, hallando solo dos pistolas de grueso calibre. Tomó el morral y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes hablar por celular.

-¿Lisa, estás bien?...

_-Rick! ¡Gracias al cielo!...Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde estás tú?¿Te sucedió algo malo?_

-Estoy bien. Envía a unos comandos al sector 45, cerca de la rotonda central... Voy de regreso.

.

En el otro punto, Jack continuaba en persecución del motorizado. El ex mercenario iba furioso, pues la moto del rubio era más veloz que aquella maldita moto de repartición de pizza. Aún así, la experiencia de Jack le hizo pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo y exigirle a la moto más de lo que podía dar. Aquello obligó al rubio a acelerar. Estaba herido en su brazo, producto del balazo de Rick. Cuando aceleró la moto, casi choca con un camión grandísimo de repartición de leche y a duras penas logró pasar al otro lado.

Luego de hacer dicha hazaña, sonrió, pensando que Jack tendría que esperar a que el camión se quitara, pues el gran camión ya se había estacionado en aquel lugar, impidiendo el paso de cualquier vehículo hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Casi en el centro de la ciudad, el rubio seguía su camino metiendo el acelerador a la moto, sin darse cuenta que Jack hacía una maniobra increíble, al pasar por debajo del enorme camión con aquella moto a toda velocidad y continuando en su persecución.

-... Pero qué diablos? ¿Cómo mierda pudo hacer eso? –se preguntaba el tipo mientras aceleraba aún más la moto, como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Jack se detuvo, bajó de la moto corriendo y le quitó el rifle a uno policía que estaba junto a otros soldados en un retén que aquel motorizado había saltado con su moto, evadiéndolos con éxito.

-Déme eso, o escapará –le dijo Jack mientras tomaba el rifle en su mano.

-¿Oiga, quien es usted? –el policía preguntó –¡Devuélvame el rifle o lo pagará caro!

-¡Cállese y observe! –contestó Jack

El ex mercenario puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras encañonaba al motorizado, quien iba en una calle recta, a larga distancia.

Se concentró, casi deteniendo su pulso y apuntando su objetivo. Tenía muchos años que no hacia aquello con otra cosa que no fuera el misil de su Varitech.

-Está muy lejos –le dijo el policía –Es un tiro imposible. No lo logrará.

-¿Eso cree usted? –le preguntó Jack, al tiempo que disparaba con aquella potente escopeta.

En unos segundos, la bala se incrustó en la llanta de aquella moto, haciendo que explotara el caucho, perdiera la alineación y el balance, y el tipo volara por los aires de manera aparatosa.

-¡Increíble! –fue la respuesta del policía.

-Vamos! –Jack subió al patrulla junto al policía y llegaron al lugar.

Allí, se acercaron al hombre, que yacía inconsciente en el pavimento.

-Gus! –el ex mercenario reconoció enseguida al rubio.

-Usted lo conoce?

-Sí.

-Acaso ese hombre era un defoliator?

-No... era un mercenario.

Jack lo tomó por el cuello y le empezó a estremecer. Pero al levantarlo vio que una gran cantidad de sangre corría por su cabeza. Al volar por los aires, el tipo había caído de cabeza, directo contra el pavimento, provocando una hemorragia craneal por el fuerte impacto.

-No se ve bien –dijo el policía.

-No hay nada que hacer, está muerto.

El policía se acercó al difunto y miró un peculiar tatuaje en su cuello, debajo de su oreja.

-El tatuaje de los Lobos Negros –dijo el policía recordando –Tenía tiempo que no sabía de ellos. Fueron mercenarios temibles durante mucho tiempo, desde de los años ochentas hasta la Guerra Global. Con seguridad diría que eran los mercenarios más peligrosos de las últimas décadas del siglo veinte.

-Al parecer usted sabe mucho – Jack encendió un cigarrillo.

-En la unidad anti terrorista donde trabaje fueron la obsesión de mis superiores. Los Lobos Negros eran un dolor de cabeza. Muchos los criticaron, pero si nos vamos a la realidad, allí había más disciplina y mejores soldados que en muchas seudo organizaciones que se dicen llamar de la milicia. Como el maldito Enzra Spitz y su grupo no habrá dos. Digan lo que digan son leyenda.

-Eso cree usted? – le dijo Jack viendo hacia el rubio tirado en el piso.

-Claro... Sabe, yo conocí a Enzra personalmente, una vez en el Medio Oriente y la verdad no era tan malo después de todo. Incluso me chocó la mano como muestra de aprecio por dejarlo pasar sin la licencia respectiva. Lo hice porque me mostró más respeto que mi propia gente. Es una lástima que haya muerto de la forma en que murió.

-Y cómo se supone que murió Enzra? – le preguntó Jack fingiendo no saber nada al respecto.

-Hay muchas historias al respecto. La gente dice que fue su mejor amigo, Enio Garello, otros dicen que Donald Hayes lo mandó a liquidar, también hablan de la mafia rusa, pero la otra versión es bastante escalofriante; dicen que fue su propio hijo, quien quería quedarse con todo el imperio, el poder, el dinero, las mujeres, el control. En fin, dicen que el chico lo mató para heredarlo todo, pero que luego se suicidó por el remordimiento, entonces el alto mando de las RDF quedó con todo lo que perteneció a Enzra y los Lobos Negros. También es una lástima, dicen que el hijo de Enzra era el mejor de todos y que incluso llegó a ser mejor que él.

-Y cuál es la versión que cree usted? –le preguntó nuevamente al policía, botando el humo de su cigarro.

-Creo que fue Hayes, que en paz descanse, el culpable de la muerte de Enzra –el policía se acercó a Jack y le habló en voz baja –dicen que la hija de Hayes, la que ahora será almirante, tuvo un romance con el hijo de Enzra. Lo más lógico era que lo mandara a liquidar al pensar que había sido un plan para joderlo. Quizás mandó a liquidar al hijo también... Pero a propósito, ¿qué versión cree usted?

Jack miró en la distancia y tiró la colilla de cigarrillo al piso, para luego aplastarla con la punta de su zapato deportivo.

-Creo que fueron todos, incluyendo al mismo Enzra.

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

-Será mejor que no lo entienda –El ex mercenario se levantó del lugar y fue hacia la moto. Cerca de la misma estaba el maletín del rubio. Allí encontró el Sniper con que aquellos habían disparado casi una hora antes.

-Dígame algo, su tiro fue certero e impresionante para esa distancia –añadió el policía viendo a Jack con curiosidad –¿Quién es usted?

-Y eso qué importa –añadió el ex mercenario –Mejor deme un cigarrillo. Ya se me acabaron los míos.

El uniformado buscó en su bolsillo, abrió la cajetilla y ofreció uno a Jack, luego tomó su encendedor y le prendió el cigarrillo. Jack le agradeció y se alejó del lugar.

-Oye Mathews, ¿tienes idea de quien es ese sujeto?- le preguntó el policía a su compañero de rondas, mientras miraban el cadáver del rubio.

-Parece algún tipo de terrorista –respondió- Ni modo, ya pasó a mejor vida.

-¿Acaso no oíste? Claro que era un terrorista, pero no me refería al muerto, sino al tipo que estaba conmigo.

-¿Al sujeto alto que le disparó a este?

-A cuál más, idiota? ¡A ese mismo!

-Su rostro me pareció conocido, pero no logro recordar.

Un comando que había llegado en el momento antes de que Jack se alejara y que había presenciado el incidente desde el disparo de Jack, se acercó al cadáver y les habló a los dos policías en voz alta.

-¿Han escuchado hablar sobre el Gigante Asesino? –preguntó sin dejar de ver al difunto.

-¿El mercenario famoso de los Lobos Negros que ahora dirige uno de los escuadrones del capitán Hunter? –preguntó el policía que deseaba la respuesta.

-Sí, ese mismo... –respondió.

-No me digas que es este loco que acaba de morir –dijo el policía- No entiendo porqué le llamaban así; una leyenda al que todos daban por muerto, ahora está muerta como un perro; no merece llevar ese apodo.

-Entonces su apodo estaba mal puesto -Jajajajaja! –rieron ambos policías ante la mirada del comando.

-No, no es este infeliz... –respondió el comando con ironía quitando la mirada del difunto- Es aquel por quien preguntabas... El tipo alto que hizo ese disparo espectacular y al que luego le diste un cigarrillo...... ¿Ahora entienden porqué le llaman así?

-Demonios! –el policía no lo podía creer – Oye ¿Crees que él haya sido cercano a Enzra Spitz o que conociera a su hijo?

-Es difícil saberlo. Todos los cercanos a Spitz están muertos.

Pronto la plática fue interrumpida por agentes de criminalística que llegaron al área. A lo lejos, Jack Archer seguía su camino, pensativo, mientras la tarde terminaba de caer; un crepúsculo extraño con un sol tan anaranjado como no se había visto en Ciudad Macross en mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

.

A varios kilómetros de las escenas violentas, en un departamento al este de Macross, dos hombres discutían. Valera Fisher, el dueño del departamento acababa de recibir la noticia en su celular. Dos de sus compañeros de una extinta organización acababan de morir.

-Gus Van Der Saar y Yung Ju acaban de morir.

-Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer ese tipo de atentado? –preguntó T.R. Edwards a su futuro subalterno de escuadrón –¿Acaso crees que te enfrentas a novatos?

-No tenía nada que hacer. Solo quería darles un susto para calentar motores –dijo yendo al refrigerador y tomando una cerveza –Lamentablemente esos dos idiotas no supieron hacer el trabajo.

-No entiendo tu estrategia suicida. Perder a dos hombres por nada, no tiene mérito... Y no eran cualquiera!... Eran dos mercenarios con experiencia.

-Más adelante entenderás, Edwards.... Además, Gus y Yung planeaban traicionarme. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro y le di un buen susto a esos dos malditos pilotos.

-Parece que te subestimé. Eres peor de lo que pensé –respondió con una sonrisa- Te estás pareciendo a mí.

-Papá, si te vas a parece a este señor, espero que no quedes deforme de rostro como él –dijo un niño de pelo castaño y pecoso, acercándose a Valera.

-Pero qué mocoso tan imprudente y malcriado tienes, Fisher! –añadió Edwards mirando al chiquillo como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Alois, te he dicho que cuando estoy conversando no quiero que me interrumpas. Regresa a tu cuarto.

-No quiero!

-Hazle caso a tu padre, niño –agregó Edwards- Esto no es una conversación sobre Disneylandia o Las Tortugas Ninja.

-Cállate, cara cortada! –el niño le enseñó el dedo del medio a Edwards.

-Pero que grosero! –Edwards arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué clase de modales le enseñas a tu hijo, Valera? A su edad, mi padre me hubiera castigado.

-No creo que los castigo sirvieron de mucho contigo, T.R. y creo que conmigo tampoco –luego se dirigió a su hijo –Te dije que fueras a tu cuarto. Si no me obedeces te castigaré fuertemente.

El chiquillo se retiró a regañadientes.

Edwards y Fisher estuvieron charlando un rato más. Luego, T.R. se retiró a su departamento. Tenía planeado descansar. Habrían pasado unos minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Jan Morris apareció frente a él.

-Hola, Tommy –dijo la rubia entrando al departamento y sentándose inmediatamente en el sillón.

-Jan, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar sobre el concurso –dijo mientras se levantaba y se servía un trago de whiskey.

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora. Habla con Sue, ella es la organizadora, no yo.

-No soy idiota, Tommy. Esa estúpida amante tuya solo hace lo que tú le ordenas y sé que no deseas que gane otra imbécil como Minmei. Por ello te ofrezco un trato.

-Todo depende... –dijo él, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Se dice bajo cuerda que "los organizadores" desean que gane una chica relacionada a la milicia.

-Puede ser... Supongo que nadie quiere a una muñeca inestable emocionalmente, que de buenas a primeras abandone todo por irse tras la cremallera de la reencarnación de "Bruce Lee" o de algún soldadito de plomo.

-Jajajajajaja! –Jan rió mientras terminaba su trago –Qué perverso eres... ¡Pero bien hecho! Eso es lo que merecen todos los idiotas que votaron por esa asiática cabeza hueca.

-Al grano, Jan. No tengo todo el día para escucharte.

-Entiendo perfectamente las pretensiones de los "organizadores", por lo tanto, aunque no es militar, te propongo que la ganadora sea mi pupila, Marjorie Prix.

-¿Y quien demonios es esa tal Prix? –Edwards aspiró de su cigarrillo.

-Es una modelo que he entrenado para ganar el concurso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu aumento de senos no te deja pensar con claridad? No queremos muñecas pendejas, si no una que responda completamente a la milicia.

-T.R., las encuestas dicen que Lana Flint, la hermana de Moira, va a la cabeza. Como sabemos, Moira junto a su amante, Forsythe, estarían al control de ella. Eso quiere decir que incluso Global o Maistroff podrían decidir sobre el futuro de esa chica. Solo analízalo.

T.R. frunció el seño y meditó un rato.

-En todo caso, la chica de Leonard, Martina, es la mejor opción.

-Todo mundo sabe que esa tipa se revuelca con un chico del escuadrón Skull y con Leonard al mismo tiempo. ¿Vas a dejar que la prensa la destroce o que Leonard manipule a todos? Eso te dejaría en desventaja.

-Jan, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Jan se acercó a T.R. y lo acarició por la espalda

–Te ofrezco todo de Marjorie. Tú podrás manejarla a tu antojo. Ella será tus ojos, tus oídos, y hará lo que tú le pidas. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Eres más astuta de lo que nunca pensé. ¿Cómo sé que será así y que no tratas de pasarte de lista? Además ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

-Con esto pretendo retornar a la palestra del Jet-Set. Esta vez como manager exitosa. Quiero ser mejor que Sharky O'toole –además- Te tengo un regalo para que compruebes nuestra alianza.

Jan se dirigió a la puerta principal del departamento y la abrió. Pronto entró una bella chica de hermosa mirada, largo cabello lacio y vestido blanco amarrado al cuello, al estilo de las musas griegas. Era Marjorie Prix. Ella se mostró ante T.R. y le hizo una reverencia. Luego se mantuvo allí frente a él con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Jan se acercó a Marjorie y desprendió el amarre del vestido, haciendo que la prenda cayera al piso. En pocos segundos, la chica estaba totalmente desnuda frente a ambos, ya que no llevaba ropa interior. Ella se sentía apenada y temblaba un poco por los nervios.

-Es toda tuya, Tommy...

-Mmmm... Es una espléndida obra de arte –dijo Edwards probando un trago que se había servido –Te he visto antes. Eres la modelo que sale en los comerciales con Rick Hunter ¿No es así?.

-Sí, señor.

-Dime algo, ¿Te haz acostado con él?

-No, señor.

-¿Han tenido algún otro tipo de intimidad con él?

-No, señor, no ha sucedido nada entre el capitán Hunter y yo. Solo trabajo publicitario.

-Muy bien –Edwards puso el vaso con whiskey en una mesa junto al sillón y se acercó a la chica –¿De quién o quiénes eres o haz sido amante?

-De nadie, señor.

-Tommy, en realidad Marjorie es virgen –dijo Jan -¿No crees que es un bombón?.

-¿Virgen? –Edwards se sorprendió – No lo pareces. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve, señor.

-¿En estos tiempos, virgen a los 19 años? Jajajajaja! Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar –Edwards la miró como un predador que va tras su presa.

Con sus dedos, Edwards levantó el rostro de Marjorie. Piel tersa, ojos brillantes, lindo cabello, labios seductores... Luego le habló a Jan sin dejar de mirar a la chica –Jan, creo que estás de más.

-Imaginé que dirías eso –la rubia agarró su cartera- Me retiro...

Jan se acercó a Marjorie y le habló bajo, al oído.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Espero que cuando el capitán me llame, sea para decirme lo complacido que está de ti... Serás la nueva Miss Macross.

Marjorie asintió. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ciertamente nunca pensó en perder su virginidad de esa manera. De niña siempre había soñado con casarse con un príncipe, vestida de blanco, en una iglesia hermosa escoltada por sus amigas.

Había soñado con encontrar un novio guapo y famoso como Rick Hunter o Max Sterling, y tener una boda de ensueño como la de Miriya Pharino o Lisa Hayes... Ahora con pesar cavilaba en que el precio de ser famosa y conocida era aún más caro de lo que había pensado. Pero ya era tarde... Había escuchado tantas historias de terror de T.R. Edwards y ahora caía entre sus brazos como un cordero.

-¿Porqué lloras, mi ángel? –preguntó Edwards con una sonrisa de complacencia -...Suelo tratar bien a las vírgenes. Te dolerá al principio, pero luego te gustará y pedirás más.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y llujuria y la besó apasionadamente. No iba a desperdiciar ni por un segundo aquella velada...

.

Afuera, Jan caminó por el pasillo y bajó por el elevador. En el lobby del edificio se encontró con Sue Graham que lucía bastante molesta mientras le hablaba al portero del edificio.

-¡Ya le dije que soy Sue Graham, la novia del capitán Edwards!

-Señorita Graham, lamento informarle que hace apenas unos minutos el capitán ordenó no ser interrumpido. Si la dejo pasar, perderé mi trabajo.

-Ese no es mi problema, imbécil! ¡Quiero ver a T.R., ahora!

-Pero que ordinaria, bruta y vulgar eres, Graham! ¿Acaso no entiendes que Tommy está ocupado? Él no quiere ver a nadie, y menos a ti.

Aún más furiosa al ver a la rubia, Sue se acercó a Jan de forma violenta.

-Esto es lo último que me faltaba! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, prostituta barata?

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? Pues estaba con Tommy. Nos divertimos muchísimo –Jan mintió para enfurecer a Sue.

-Intentas decirme que T.R. se acostó con una gallina vieja como tú? Jajajaja! No me hagas reír –dijo Sue evadiendo al portero, en dirección al elevador.

-Tommy está ocupado! –Jan agarró a Sue por el brazo -... Y no precisamente con asuntos militares. ¿Acaso no entiendes el mensaje?

-Suéltame, ramera!

-Y tú no eres más que una arrastrada!

-Zorra inmunda!

-Loca estúpida!

Las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en el lobby del hotel. Varios de los celadores y el portero tuvieron que intervenir. Jalones de cabellos, arañazos y hasta mordidas fue el intercambio que se dieron.

Al final, ambas fueron conducidas fuera del hotel y montadas en un carro patrulla que el portero había llamado.

-Quíteme estas esposas de inmediato, idiotas! –gritaba Sue –Soy Susan Graham, periodista y Jefa de prensa de las RDF! ¡Se arrepentirán por esto!

-¿Pero cómo se atreven? ¿Acaso no saben quien soy? ¡Soy Jan Morris! ¡Mis abogados los demandarán por uso de fuerza bruta contra una actriz indefensa!

Sue y Jan se empezaron a quejar como dos chiquillas malcriadas.

-Cállense las dos! –les gritó el policía sentado en el asiento del copiloto del carro patrulla –Si insisten en acabar con mi paciencia, juro que las meteré a ambas en la celda de los indigentes y drogadictos...

Tanto Sue como Jan se tranquilizaron. Se miraban con odio, pero prefirieron permanecer calladas durante el resto del trayecto que las llevaría al comisariato de la estación de policía más cercana.

Al llegar a la estación, una batería de periodistas que seguían los acontecimientos de las muertes del francotirador y el terrorista, se percataron de la presencia de Sue y de Jan Morris. Las vieron salir esposadas del patrulla y corrieron a cubrir los hechos.

* * *

.

.

Rick y Lisa entraron a la oficina del Almirante Global. Allí se encontraba el hombre del grueso mostacho fumando su pipa. Lang junto a él, y para sorpresa de ambos, Jack también se encontraba allí desde hacía varios minutos. Pese a todo, Lisa daba gracias al cielo de que él estuviera bien.

-Almirante! –Ambos hicieron sus saludos.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien, capitán Archer –dijo Lisa.

Jack asintió. Luego, Global se dirigió a ambos.

-Siéntense, por favor. Supongo que están de acuerdo conmigo al pensar que no fue una casualidad este incidente.

-Por supuesto, almirante –Rick indicó -Esos dos sujetos querían asesinarme.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo iban por ti, y no por Lisa o por mí? –preguntó Jack.

-De hecho el tipo con el que me enfrasqué me lo dijo –Rick frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –A Lisa se le heló la sangre –No me habías dicho eso.

-¿Acaso el otro tipo te dijo lo mismo a ti, Archer? –preguntó Rick con ironía.

-La verdad no. Murió instantáneamente cayó al pavimento por el impacto.

-Sabemos que el asiático que se enfrentó a usted, capitán Hunter, era soldado disidente de las RDF de China –indicó Lang- Pero ¿quién era el otro sujeto?

-Gus Van Der Saar –dijo Jack de pie con los brazos cruzados –Ex mercenario belga pertenecientes a los Lobos Negros, el grupo en el que estuve y que fundó Enzra Spitz.

-Entonces tú lo conocías –dijo Rick

-Efectivamente lo conocí.

-¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver en el atentado?- Rick se levantó del asiento alzando la voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hunter?

-Ahora entiendo. Te pusiste de acuerdo con ellos para eliminarme, y como no lo lograste tu plan era eliminarlos a ellos en caso tal de que fallara. Eres un excelente actor, Archer.

-¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco? Tu delirio de persecución es un chiste –añadió con una sonrisa ladeada- Además, si quisiera matarte no mandaría a alguien más... Lo haría con mis propias manos.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –Rick fue hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello de la sudadera.

-Rick! –Lisa le llamó –¡Contrólate!

-¡Ya me tienes harto, imbécil! –Jack también lo agarró por el cuello.

-Basta, señores! –gritó Lang, antes de que Global bajara su pipa para llamarles la atención –¡Es una falta de respeto lo que hacen! y más en presencia de nosotros.

-Capitán Hunter! ¡Capitán Archer! –les gritó Lisa bastante molesta –¡O paran ahora, o los mandaré a arrestar!

Ambos se soltaron mientras miraban a Lisa, quien lucía furiosa por la rabia y la indignación.

-¡Ya está bueno de este tipo de espectáculos! –Les gritó –Como superior de ambos, para mí es un bochorno que esto suceda frente al almirante Global y el Doctor Lang. Ustedes son dos personas importantes para las REF...

-Lisa... –Rick iba a decirle algo, pero Lisa lo interrumpió.

-¡Usted, capitán Hunter, es nuestro más condecorado héroe de guerra, el comandante de nuestras fuerzas, el futuro vicealmirante de las REF. Muchos novatos, incluso muchos civiles, desean ser como usted, por lo tanto debe dar el ejemplo; realmente desconozco su proceder! ¡No tengo dudas de su capacidad como militar, pero su actitud me pone a dudar de su liderazgo!...

Luego miró a Jack

-¡Y usted, capitán Archer, está aquí bajo condiciones especiales; Esto no es la cárcel de Darwin! El almirante Global y el Doctor Lang no son Donovan ni Sukova, a los que usted irrespetaba a sus anchas, con la excusa que fuera... Usted es un piloto veterano, casi una leyenda desde la Guerra Civil global y es inadmisible el poco control sobre sus impulsos! ¡Su actual conducta avergonzaría a sus seguidores!

Lang miraba a Lisa y asentía con la cabeza luego de finalizada cada expresión de ella. Rick no podía creer que Lisa le hubiera hablado de esa forma, y Jack se sentía como un perfecto imbécil.

-¿Acaso no asimilan que un hombre inocente ha muerto?... –dijo indignada -¡No quiero más peleas entre ustedes! ¡Y no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder en mi presencia y mucho menos en la del Alto Mando de las RDF!... Estemos o no en servicio, si esto vuelve a ocurrir les sancionaré a ambos ejemplarmente; tanto así que los novatos huirán de mi presencia ¡y ustedes dos preferirán no haberme conocido nunca!

Dicho esto pidió permiso a Global para retirarse. Él asintió y ella salió de la habitación. Había puesto a esos dos en su lugar y expuesto su enojo. Ahora sentía que necesitaba aire fresco o un trago de whiskey a las rocas.

Adentro, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de cada uno de los presentes... Global dio gracias al cielo de contar con su pipa, pues así disimulaba la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, evitando que una carcajada estallara desde lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

.

.

Luego del ajetreo del día anterior, un nuevo día había llegado. Todos los involucrados en el misterioso incidente prefirieron pasar la página de sus vidas personales, no así en el aspecto de las investigaciones criminalísticas, pues se había abierto un expediente para investigar la procedencia de los atentados.

En Base Macross, previo al despegue hacia el Satélite Fábrica, Max y Miriya Sterling desayunaban algo liviano en la cafetería de Macross, junto a Rick y Lisa. La zentraedi miraba a sus amigos con cierta curiosidad, pues lucían como encerrados en su propio universo.

Ciertamente las reconciliaciones amorosas luego de cualquier tipo de discusión eran algo que los señores Hunter solían aprovechar muy bien.

Lisa pasó su mano, acariciando el apuesto rostro de su esposo, quien llevaba una herida sobre la ceja y algunos moretones en el cuerpo. Por la agitación del lo sucedido el día anterior, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquellas heridas había sido producto de su pelea con Jack o del asiático... y no pretendía preguntarle. Rick estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, o como si todo fuera una simple rutina para él.

-Crees que esta herida me resta personalidad? –le preguntó a Lisa con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

-Nah! Apenas si se nota –respondió ella dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios –Te ves guapo, como siempre.

-Oigan, luego dicen nosotros somos los calientes –dijo Max abriendo el periódico.

-Lo mismo iba a decir –secundó Miriya.

El tema de conversación del momento eran los titulares de aquel día: El enfrentamiento de Rick y Jack contra dos mercenarios y.... algo más...

-Hey, Rick, ¿leíste esto? –preguntó el de las gafas, mientras le acercaba el periódico a su amigo.

-No necesito leer eso, Max –respondió el líder Skull mientras tomaba algo de café –lo viví.

-Viejo, no me refiero a lo del asiático psicópata, sino a la noticia de abajo.

Rick tomó el periódico y casi escupe el café. Pegó una risotada tan estridente, que algunos en otras mesas voltearon a verlo.

-Jajajajajaja! –esto sí que me ha animado el día.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lisa, quien también tomaba algo de café.

-Jan Morris y Sue Graham esposadas.

-Cómo? Déjame ver eso -Miriya tomó el periódico para largar otra risa -Jajajajaja! y en esta otra foto están juntas en la celda halándose las greñas.

Los periódicos y tabloides de Macross y Ciudad monumental tenían a ambas mujeres en primera plana, debajo de las fotos sobre la noticia de los infortunados sujetos, que ocupaban los titulares.

-Qué bien lucen juntas y entre indigentes –añadió Rick con una sonrisa.

-A Jan se le fue el glamour –Max bostezó –Y Sue debe estar hecha una furia por el escándalo.

-Al parecer ya fueron liberadas –añadió Miriya -La noticia dice que alguien pagó sus fianzas, bastante tarde en la noche, pero no revelaron quién fue.

-Debió ser Edwards –dijo Rick sin reparo- De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

-Pero qué vergüenza con esa señorita Susan Graham! –indicó Lisa, molesta –Lo que haga Jan Morris no es de mi incumbencia, pero esta chica Graham es la actual vocera de las RDF, y con esto, más que ayudar, empaña nuestra imagen.

-Viéndolo de ese modo, creo que tienes razón –añadió Rick.

-¡Claro que tengo razón! –Lisa insistió dando un manotazo en la mesa -... Así que tomaré cartas en el asunto. Si esa señorita desea formar parte de la expedición, que vaya como simple reportera, porque definitivamente no la quiero como vocera de las REF.

-Uy, creo que ahora Sue si se metió en problemas –añadió Max entre dientes.

.

En otra esa, Izzy Randal y Hiro Ishi conversaban con Jonathan Wolf y otros soldados.

-Así que no vendrás a las pruebas de los ciclones, capitán Wolf.

-Diablos, Hiro, para mí será muy difícil perderme de toda la adrenalina de una prueba. Además se trata de motos. Pero en estos momentos no me siento a mi 100% luego de lo de Guyana.

-Me imagino... –Hiro tomó un sorbo de café –¿Le hablarás sobre tu propuesta a Rick?

-Lo haré al regreso.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Izzy, quien desayunaba con ellos.

-Lo que sucede es que no quiero ser más el capitán del escuadrón Alpha –contestó Wolf, dejando a todos en shock.

-¿Qué dices? –Izzy no lo podía creer –los demás soldados en la mesa miraron a Wolf inmediatamente.

-No estoy hecho para andar por los aires, mi estimada Randal. Mi vida es con los equipos pesados, los tanques, las motos, en fin, los convoy son lo mío, y de ello me di cuenta estando en Guyana... Le propondré a Rick armar un convoy especializado para cuando se formen las REF.

-Pero entonces, ¿quién te reemplazará?

-Rick deberá tomar esa decisión, no yo... Y también por Hiro.

-¿Como que por Hiro? –Izzy miró a su amigo.

-Regreso con los Destroids, Izzy –dijo Hiro tomando un poco de jugo de naranja –Con las muertes de Po y Stoikov, y las demás bajas, siento que debo estar con mi gente.

-¡Pero los escuadrones somos tu gente también!

-Ellos me necesitan más! –Hiro miró hacia las mesas donde estaban algunos soldados de los Destroids –Solo míralos, están desanimados y necesitan inspiración. Debo estar con ellos.

-¿Rick lo sabe?

-Sí –de hecho fue él quien me hizo la propuesta de regresar como el líder de los Destroids –Pero aún no me ha dicho quién ocupará mi lugar en el escuadrón Alpha.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, Hiro –dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

Hiro le devolvió la sonrisa... pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Izzy dejó de mirarlo para observar embelezada hacia otro lado.

Jack Archer entraba a la cafetería en ese momento... Los ojos de Izzy brillaron al verlo allí, puesto de su traje de vuelo de las RDF; era blanco, con las clásicas rayas azules a los lados, pero a diferencia de los demás, el color del centro del traje era rojo vino, muy intenso. La contextura del traje le hacía lucir su cuerpo atlético. Bajo su brazo llevaba su casco, también en tonos blanco y rojo vino. Su cabello lucía mojado, por la ducha matutina, dándole un aire de rebeldía. Pese a llevar una visible herida al lado de su boca, su semblante era realmente fresco, como si finalmente hubiera dormido profundamente en la noche.

Como Jack era bastante alto llamaba más la atención. Muchos, o casi todos lo voltearon a ver, ya que era la primera vez que el Gigante Asesino usaba ese uniforme en años, desde los sucesos de Base-6, pues en Australia siempre utilizó en de los Valions.

Rick pudo verlo a lo lejos. Por más que el líder Lobo fuera uno de los suyos, sentía tanta aversión hacia él como si se tratara del mismo Zeraal o del difunto Khyron. Disimuladamente miró a Lisa para ver algún tipo de reacción en ella, pero ésta parecía ni siquiera inmutarse en la llegada de Jack. Ella seguía tomando su café y le hacía conversación a Miriya.

Jack miró a Rick. No disimuló su incomodidad de verlo sentado allí junto a Lisa, pero prefirió mantener la calma y se sentó en la mesa con algunos de los chicos de su escuadrón que ya se encontraban allí.

-Oye Jack ¿No vas a desayunar nada? –le preguntó Sangriento.

-No, ya desayuné en casa.

-¿Y Helena?

-Preparando algunas cosas en el área del despegue.

-¿Cómo fue tu reencuentro con el Wolf-001? –preguntó Cassidy

-¿Estás preparado para tu primer vuelo oficial con tu viejo amigo, el Lobo Alpha? –también le preguntó Taylor.

-Siempre lo he estado –respondió mientras le quitaba un capuchino que una mesera le había traído a Sunshine. Tomó un par de sorbos y siguió platicando con ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, Helena llegó a la mesa. Jack se levantó y le dio su silla y ella se sentó. Luego fue por otra y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

.

Izzy se levantó de la mesa. Quería hablar con Jack, pero en esos momentos sintió el agarre de la mano de Hiro sobre su muñeca.

-Izzy ¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó el peli castaño.

-¿Cómo que "qué voy a hacer? Pues a saludar a mi antiguo capitán –dijo mientras se desprendía del agarre de Hiro.

-¿Acaso no ves que está con Helena? o piensas hacer el ridículo.

Jonathan se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y prefirió retirarse de la mesa.

-Bueno chicos, debo bajar al hangar Alpha –dijo mientras otros que estaban en la misma mesa lo seguían –Hiro, te espero abajo, antes del despegue quisiera darte unas recomendaciones.

-Sí, señor.

Wolf se alejó junto a Perlta y otros más. Izzy y Hiro continuaron enfrascados en sus alegatos, hablando en voz baja y tratando de disimular.

-El Gigante Asesino al ataque ¿no? –dijo Hiro con ironía- Dime, Izzy, ¿Qué diablos es lo que te excita de él? ¿Qué te rechace?

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Hiro? Yo puedo saludar a quien se me pegue la gana.

-¡Acaso no vez que él ni siquiera se interesa en ti!

-¡Ese no es tu asunto! –le dijo Izzy acercando con furia su rostro al de Hiro.

-¿Algún problema, Izzy? –el ex novio de Izzy, Michael Oats, quien estaba en una mesa cercana junto a Hess, pareció darse cuenta del asunto y aprovecho para acercarse.

-No... –respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién diablos te pidió que te metieras en mi conversación con Izzy? –le dijo Hiro bastante molesto mirando a Oats.

-Izzy es mi amiga, y si veo que alguien la fastidia, acudiré las veces que sea necesario.

.

En otra mesa, Lisa parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Hiro, Izzy y Michael, pues ya era un triunvirato bastante famoso por aquellos lados debido a sus discusiones y peleas.

-Rick... –le dijo ella con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, lo sé... –contestó Rick arqueando una ceja, ya acostumbrado a esos roces entre militares –... Diablos, ¿acaso no puedo desayunar en paz antes de un despegue?

-Eres el único que los puede controlar –añadió Max mientras saboreaba sus hot cakes.

Rick se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Izzy.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días, Señor! –dijeron los tres, ya de pie. Ellos no pensaban que Rick se presentara en su mesa.

-Oats!

-¿Sí, Señor?

-Veo que terminaste tu desayuno hace bastante tiempo, así que baja en este instante y verifica con los técnicos que mi nave esté lista para el despegue.

-Sí, señor –Oats salió de la cafetería con la cara roja por la rabia rumbo al hangar del escuadrón Skull.

-Hiro, creo que escuché a Jonathan decir que necesitaba hablar contigo antes del despegue. Partiremos en unos minutos, así que también te recomiendo que bajes. En el Satélite Fábrica hablaremos sobre los Destroids.

-Sí, señor.

Al encontrarse solo con Izzy, ella tomó la palabra.

-Gracias, Rick.

-Dale las gracias a Lisa. En verdad no quería dejar mis hot cakes para meterme en asuntos de necios incorregibles como Hiro y Oats. Además te recuerdo algo, Izzy; no tengo por qué cuidarte el trasero. Mi mujer se llama Lisa Hayes y es la única de quien debo estar pendiente, por lo tanto, evítame la molestia de tener que hacer de referí de esos dos una vez más, ya que tu situación no es algo que me incumba.

-Sí señor, lo siento. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. Le juro que no fue mi intención... Yo solo quería ir a saludar a Jack.

-¿Ah sí? –Rick sonrió con algo de malicia al ver a Jack sentado junto a Helena, entendiendo de paso la situación –...Pues no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Lo mismo le dije a Hiro.

-Entonces ve, y saludo a tu antiguo capitán –Rick le guiñó un ojo –Estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte antes del despegue.

-Claro que se alegrará –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Rick, debemos irnos –Lisa se acercó a ellos, junto a Max y Miriya.

Rick asintió.

Los Hunter y los Sterling salieron de la cafetería rumbo al área de despegue. El día estaba un poco nublado y si había algo que no le gustaba ni a Rick ni a Lisa era viajar hacia el Satélite Fábrica bajo malas condiciones climáticas.

Izzy se había quedado estática, viendo de lejos hacia aquella mesa. Realmente le molestaba ver a Helena pegada de Jack. Su subconsciente demoró mucho, pues en menos de lo que pensó, la pelirroja y el líder Wolf, ajenos a lo que había pasado entre Hiro, Izzy y Oats, se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron también hacia el área de despegue.

-Diablos! –dijo Izzy con frustración –... será después.

.

El área de despegue estaba preparada. En la torre de control se daban las últimas instrucciones para la partida, por parte de Moira Flynt y su equipo.

En la pista, Lisa subía al trasbordador espacial, seguida de Vanesa, quien la acompañaría como asistente en ausencia de Sammy. También abordaron la nave Emil Lang, Harry Penn, el coronel Maistroff, Helena Chase y Hiro Ishi, quien suplantaba a Jonathan Wolf en las pruebas de los ciclones y sería quien piloteara el trasbordador.

Con paso firme, Jack Archer llegó al área de despegue para encontrarse con su nave, el Wolf-001. Sonrió al verle. Puso una mano sobre la nave y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Espero que ya esté Listo, capitán Archer –Con el casco bajo su brazo, Rick llegaba hasta él –No quiero demoras.

-Sí... "señor" –Le costo mucho, quizás demasiado a Jack decir aquello.

-Muy bien –Rick sonrió con ironía –Nos veremos en el Satélite Fábrica.

Rick solo dio dos pasos para retirarse, tan solo para quedar frente a alguien que realmente le amargaba quizás igual o peor que Archer.

-Buenos días, caballeros –T.R. Edwards llegaba al lugar –Realmente me alegra verlos.

Como si fuera la muerte misma, el líder del escuadrón Ghost iba vestido con el traje de vuelo original de aquel escuadrón, todo de negro, desde sus botas hasta los accesorios especiales adheridos a su espalda que se ensamblaban al oxígeno generado dentro de la nave.

-Esto es lo único que me faltaba –dijo Jack tomando aire -¿Acaso este mequetrefe también probará los ciclones?... Parece que ahora cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Jack les dio la espalda, subió por la escalera de su nave. Entró y cerró la carlinga. Quería concentrarse en la misión y no perder el tiempo con aquellos dos.

-Qué carácter tan jodido el de Archer! –dijo T.R. –Realmente un par de motos oxidadas no me interesan, yo voy a inspeccionar los avances de la nave.

-Se supone que ese es un trabajo que le corresponde a la capitana Hunter y al Doctor Lang, no a usted.

-Yo voy como representante del ECS, junto con el coronel Maistroff- ... Pero, volviendo al tema, al menos se que usted, capitán Hunter, se alegra de verme en mi antiguo puesto al frente de los Ghost.

-Usted sabe mi respuesta, Capitán Edwards –dijo Rick alejándose de T.R, en dirección al Skull-001 –Sí por mi fuera, usted ni siquiera estuviera en esta base, sino limpiando las letrinas de ciudad Macross.

-Jajajaja!... Gracias por el cumplido, Rick –T.R. fue hacia su nave y subió.

.

-Comandante Flynt, aquí la capitana Lisa Hayes-Hunter. El trasbordador Phoenix HT-5 y las naves Skull-1, Wolf-1, Ghost-1, Angel-1, Angel-2 y Angel-3 piden permiso para despegar, ¿Está todo listo?

-Aquí la comandante Moira Flynt desde la torre de control. Todo listo, capitana. Presión barométrica estable, velocidad del viento normal, clima despejado. Permiso concedido. Buen viaje a todos.

-Gracias Moira –Luego, Lisa se dirigió a Hiro, quien piloteaba el trasbordador –¡En marcha, comandante!

-Sí, Señora!

En ese mismo orden fueron despegando. El trasbordador, seguido de Rick, Jack, Max, Miriya en su nave roja, ahora denominada Angel-2 reemplazando a Eugene Blavatski, quien no podría volar más por las lesiones causadas en los enfrentamientos de Guyana. Para Miriya, el volver a volar junto a Max y alejada del escuadrón Ghost, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Luego Izzy Randal y por último T.R. Edwards en su Ghost-001.

* * *

.

.

Había trascurrido varias horas desde la llegada de la misión al Satélite fábrica, donde los habían recibido Lord Breetai en su tamaño natural, Exedore, micronizado y un gran grupo de científicos zentraedis.

La delegación Zentraedi se dividió en dos, Breetai y Exedore se encargaban de explicarles a Lisa y a Maistroff sobre los avances de la construcción del SDF-3, mientras que los científicos expertos en armamento le explicaban a Rick y a Penn sobre el avance de la construcción de nuevos equipos y los ciclones. Lang debía supervisar ambas cosas.

Rick y Lisa hicieron las evaluaciones de ese día y luego almorzaron, para después continuar con la jornada. Ya entrada la noche, un oficial les indicó la habitación, sus maletas ya reposaban dentro.

Aquella habitación era la más grande y lujosa del Satélite Fábrica, quien luego de su remodelación que tardó varios años, había quedado más acogedora que un hotel cinco estrellas. Al menos así pensaron los esposos al entrar a su cuarto.

-Estoy exhausta! Pero un cuarto así al menos es una recompensa –dijo ella mientras se quitaba sus botas y medias, quedando descalza sobre la alfombra.

-Es casi como estar el _Sheraton_ o el _Four Seasons_. Increíble lo que han hecho los arquitectos con esto.

-La jornada de hoy ha sido agotadora... –Lisa acomodó algunas cosas en los cajones -... y con el pasar de los días será peor.

-Oíste lo que dijo Lang, con suerte y si todo marcha bien, estaremos aquí al menos una semana.

-No ha pasado ni un solo día y ya extraño a mi hijo.

-Yo también, cariño. Incluso cuando estoy en la base. Ese diablillo nos tiene entre sus garras.

-Algún día lo traeré para que conozca este Satélite. No quisiera que partiéramos sin que Roy conozca este lugar, igual que lo conoce Dana.

-Que ironía, ¿no crees? –dijo Rick mientras terminaba de acomodar su equipaje.

-¿Cual de tantas? –preguntó ella.

-Siempre que regreso a este lugar me parece que fue ayer cuando nos besamos por primera vez frente a Dolza, luego frente a Max pensando que era un zentraedi, después frente a los zentraedis cuando los Sterling les mostraron a Dana... y claro, también cuando nos casamos... Creo que nos graduamos con honores en la clase de "Besología" sobre este montón de fierros ¿No crees?.

-Ciertamente esta vista me encanta –respondió ella mirando a través del enorme ventanal donde podía ver el cielo estrellado en la oscura inmensidad, y a lo lejos La Tierra, del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

-Eres buena cambiando la conversación –Rick continuó acomodando su ropa en unos cajones.

-No me haz dejado terminar, piloto –ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó -... Esa vista es buena, pero verte a ti desnudo me gusta más...

-¿De veras?

Lisa cerró sus ojos unos instantes y recordó todos aquellos instantes en que Rick y ella se besaron en ese lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que es lindo compartir inolvidables momentos... tú y yo –ella lo miró intensamente -... En cada beso me hiciste sentir exorbitantes locuras de amor...

En ese instante volvieron a besarse. Tan igual pero tan diferente a aquella vez. Suavemente, pero con mucha pasión.

-Fue un sentimiento mágico de amor... –añadió Rick -... y es maravilloso que aún sea de los dos.

-Claro que lo es –ella besó el cuello de él provocando una especie de reacción en cadena por parte de Rick.

-¿Qué pretendes, pequeña lujuriosa? –preguntó él con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el trasero de ella.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Déjame pensar... –Rick se dirigió hacia el ventanal y cerró las enormes cortinas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Señor Hunter?

-Cerrando el ventanal. No quiero que nadie desde la Tierra nos vea haciendo el amor.

.

A Jack solo le quedaba reírse de su mala suerte. No solo tenía que aguantar el hecho de que Lisa estuviera tan cerca y tan lejos de él, junto a Rick, si no que su habitación quedara justo en frente de la de ellos.

"_Señor y Señora Hunter",_ decía el anuncio en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba!... Quedar justo al frente de Lisa y su "Brad Pitt" –Miró al oficial -¿Qué acaso no hay más habitaciones del otro lado del pabellón, lejos de "Brangelina"?.

-¿¿¿Disculpe??? –el oficial no conocía aquel término Hollywoodense

-Olvídelo... –Jack prendió un cigarrillo –Solo quiero otra habitación.

-Si gusta puedo cambiarlo en una que está frente al capitán Edwards, o puede compartir habitación con el comandante Hiro Ishi, ya que su cuarto es doble.

-Fantástico! –fue su respuesta inmediata –Uno casi me mata y el otro me detesta...Prefiero toparme con la pareja de Hollywood antes que con esos dos.

-Como desee, capitán. Avíseme si cambia de opinión.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de la comandante Chase?

-Justo a su lado.

-Al menos es una buena noticia.

Jack entró y cerró la puerta. Acomodó sus cosas mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo y luego se tiró en la cama boca arriba. La curiosidad y la rabia lo consumían, pero trataba de canalizarlo recordando sus terapias.

Unos minutos más tarde, no pudo más. Tiró el cigarrillo terminado, se levantó, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la habitación de Rick y Lisa.

-¿Estaría Lisa sola, o con ese idiota? –pensó - Así, de pie y de frente, canalizando su ira; las ganas de tirar abajo esa puerta de una sola patada, aventar a Rick por el vidrio con rumbo al espacio y llevarse a Lisa lejos de él para siempre.

Estuvo a punto de tocar sin importarle un rábano si Rick estuviera o no, pero prefirió poner su oído en la puerta. No sabía qué pretendía con eso... Sin embargo, nada, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba desde el interior de ese cuarto.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Jack?

El ex mercenario escuchó una vocecilla aguda y conocida, aquel timbre de voz de una niña.

-Izzy!... Yo... eh...

-No te han dicho que espiar no es de adultos.

-No estoy espiando! Escuché unos ruidos extraños y vine a ver qué pasaba...

-¿Ruidos extraños? Yo no oigo nada.

-Bueno, eso fue hace unos minutos.

-Vamos Jack, los únicos ruidos que podrían emitir una pareja de menos de cinco años de casados, son los de placer.

Jack frunció el ceño. Realmente justificaba esa respuesta porque sabía que Izzy ignoraba totalmente todo sobre él y Lisa.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú por aquí? Creí que tu habitación estaba junto a la de los Sterling –dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-No me gustó esa habitación, así que pedí que me cambiaran a otra –ella se acercó a él.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí... –ella se acercó más –Ahora estoy al lado de la tuya.

-¿Qué? –Jack miró y efectivamente Izzy, en ese instante, daba unos pasos y abría la habitación que estaba al lado de la de él.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo –ella lo tomó por la mano y lo haló hacia su cuarto.

-Izzy, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Solo vamos a charlar. Además, no estamos en la marina ni bajo las reglas estúpidas de Donovan y Sukova. Aquí un hombre y una mujer pueden estar juntos en una habitación aunque no estén casados.

Izzy no iba a dejar la oportunidad de estar con él. Había esperado bastante y lo que buscaba era una reconciliación entre ambos. No quería perder el tiempo, pues sabía que Helena llevaba la delantera.

Jack se sentó en una silla al estilo victoriano, cerca de la ventana. Izzy arreglaba su ropa mientras charlaba distintos temas con él. Al culminar, de desempacar, ella le sacó una pequeña prenda íntima de los cajones y la mostró a él.

-Qué te parece este hilo dental, marca Victoria´s Secret.

-Eh... pues no lo sé... –respondió, incómodo-... Digo es lindo.

Él intuyó las pretensiones de ella. Se levantó y dio unos pasos. Ella tiró la prenda a la cama y se acercó a Jack.

-Antes te gustaba cuando solía usarlo ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Izzy, será mejor que me vaya.

-Oh, no! –Ella fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con cerrojo. Luego le enseñó a Jack la llave y se la metió en su sostén, cayendo entre sus senos.

-¿Qué haces, Izzy?

-Si quieres irte, ven por la llave.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos. Debo irme. Dame la llave, Izzy.

-No estoy jugando, Jack.

-¿Qué pretendes?.

Ella fue hacia él con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente, haciendo que Jack cayera de espaldas en la cama.

-Sabes lo que quiero...

-Diablos, no soy de hierro. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –dijo en un tono apenas perceptible- Izzy, sabes, estoy con Helena. Ya no soy como antes. Yo....

Otro apasionado beso de ella detuvo el argumento del ex mercenario.

-Pronto te fastidiarás de nuevo de esa momia aburrida... y regresarás conmigo.

Ambos seguían en traje de vuelo... Mientras ella lo besaba como una leona, Jack pasó su mano por el trasero de Izzy.

-¿Acaso no tienes pantis?

-¿Para qué? –respondió aún encima de él –Sabía que tú estarías cerca.

-Eres una diabla calculadora.

-He extrañado tanto tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tu olor, el sonido de tu voz... Absolutamente todo de ti –dijo ella –Hazme el amor, Jack...

Jack sonrió. En pocos minutos entre besos y caricias fue desvistiendo a Izzy hasta que finalmente ella quedó solo en ropa interior frente a él. Entonces él volteó, quedando encima de ella.

-Totalmente a mi merced –dijo el ex mercenario, con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba la entrepierna de ella.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Jack –ella quiso entonces que él se desnudara.

Jack se levantó con la velocidad del rayo de la cama. Izzy pensó que Jack se quitaría el traje de vuelo, pero en vez de eso, él se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jack, regresa acá en este momento!

Él le enseñó la llave a Izzy.

-Creo que encontré la llave –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?–Izzy empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Acaso no ves?... Me voy.

-¿Cómo? –ella se incorporó molesta –¡Jack Archer, ni se te ocurra dejarme así!

-Quisiste pasarte de lista conmigo.... Te dije que ya no soy como antes –El ex mercenario abrió la puerta con la llave.

-¡Eres un idiota! –¡Me las vas a pagar! –Izzy agarró una almohada y se la tiró, pero en ese momento Jack salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de paso y dejando la llave pegada a la cerradura.

-Nos vemos.

-Te odio!

.

Afuera, hacía varios minutos que Helena había llegado a su habitación. Arregló sus cosas y cerró las cortinas del ventanal. Luego fue a la habitación de Jack. Tocó pero al ver que no respondía decidió entrar.

-¿Jack? –miró por los alrededores –Qué extraño que no esté aquí.

Ella salió de allí y cuando iba de regreso a su cuarto vio a Jack saliendo del cuarto de Izzy.

-Jack!

-Helena!

La pelirroja vio el nombre de "Teniente Isobel Randal" en la pared, pegado a la puerta de donde él había salido.

-Claro... No sé cómo demonios pensé que habías cambiado... –ella echaba chispas –Una vez y otra más... ¡Siempre caes en las redes de esa tarántula!

-No es lo que piensas.

-A ver, Jack, ¿qué te dijo ahora? ¿Intentará suicidarse de nuevo si la vuelves a dejar? ¿Con esa excusa te la tiraste? ¿Fue bueno recordar el sexo con ella?

-No! –él la agarró por el brazo –te juro que no pasó nada de lo que crees entre ella y yo.

-Solo mírate el rostro! ¡Tienes lápiz labial untado por todo el cuello y los labios!

.

Adentro de su habitación, Lisa dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Rick luego de haber hecho el amor. Estaban acostados de lado, ella delante de él. Rick le daba uno besos en los hombros y la espalda desnuda de ella, quien apenas se movía, al sentir ahora los labios de él posarse por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Lisa... –dijo él sin dejar de besar su oreja –... Nena, creo que me estoy calentando de nuevo... Quiero más...

Pero al ver que no recibía respuesta, se dio cuenta que ella dormía profundamente. La jornada de esa día inspeccionando las naves, había sido intensa y agotadora.

-¿Estás dormida?....Mmmm... –pensó él como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura -...hacértelo así es excitante...

Rick se movió un poco, mientras besaba el cuello de ella, pero unos ruidos provenientes de afuera llamaron su atención. Desnudo, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Lisa. Fue hacia la puerta y miró por ojo de la misma, dándose cuenta de la escena.

-Es Archer –dijo en voz baja -¿Qué hace allí?

.

Afuera, Helena y Jack seguían discutiendo.

-Helena, te repito que ella me invitó a conversar y luego cerró la puerta y no quiso darme la llave!

-Wow! ¡Todo un preámbulo para una película pornográfica!

-¡Te juro que solo quería salir de allí. No hubo sexo entre Izzy y yo!

-Mientes!

-Tú, me conoces, y sabes que te hubiera dicho la verdad.

Él la miró con mucha seriedad y firmeza, directo a los ojos.

-Tomaré una ducha y pensaré en ello. Pero ahora quiero estar sola.

-Como desees... –él la soltó, algo molesto.

Ella se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Jack quedó unos segundos pensando en aquella jugada del destino, cuando escuchó que se habría la puerta del cuarto de enfrente.

-Archer, no sé que diablos pasa entre Helena, Izzy y tú...

Jack se volteó para encontrarse con un Rick Hunter semidesnudo, tan solo cubierto con una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo.

-... Pero si tienes algo que arreglar con ellas o con quien sea –Rick continuó –te agradecería que discutieras en voz baja o en alguna otra parte, ya que necesitamos descansar. Buenas noches.

Rick cerró la puerta, dejando a Jack como en una especie de limbo. Estaba estático y fúrico. No había que ser muy inteligente para suponer porqué Rick estaba en esas fachas, y no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo... y encima había aparecido en ese preciso instante para completar su mal humor. Jack no sabía a ciencia cierta si quitar esa puerta a patadas, entrar y aventar a Rick a través de la ventana, con rumbo al espacio.

Prefirió entonces entrar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tan duro que varios cuadros puestos en la pared aledaña se fueron abajo. Empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, pasando sus manos por su cabello y deteniéndolas en su nuca, al tiempo que decía todo tipo de maldiciones y obscenidades contra el líder Skull... Luego, fue hacia la mesa de noche y tiró la lámpara junto a todo cuanto allí había. Aquellos objetos fueron a dar al piso.

Después prendió un cigarro y al finalizar, otro más. Finalmente prefirió darse una ducha de agua fría para controlar su ira. Ya ni Helena ni Izzy estaban en su mente... Con la regadera cayendo sobre él, solo pensaba en que el día de mañana llegara pronto para mantener su mente ocupada y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para evitar hacer una locura contra Rick.

.

* * *

**"_Éramos como polos opuestos, fuimos amigos y luego los peores enemigos. Así fue la historia de mi vida con él, escrita en páginas de tregua y luchas desgarradoras por un solo fin. Yo sentía que la razón estaba de mi lado... sin embargo y pese a todo debo admitir que como soldado siempre le tuve cierta envidia a Jack Archer, y fue porque en el fondo para aquellos años también sentía que él era mejor que yo"._**

_**Diario del Almirante Rick Hunter –De Regreso a la Tierra**_

.

Rick Hunter llegó temprano al área de las pruebas de los ciclones. Allí se encontró con Hiro y Lang, quien esperaba a los pilotos de prueba en ese gran vestíbulo ubicado en el área de abajo.

Lisa ya se había adelantado hacia otro extremo del Satélite Fábrica junto a Breetai, Exedore, Maistroff, Penn y Edwards.

-Buenos días, capitán Hunter –dijo Lang con una sonrisa, seguido de un séquito de asistentes.

-Buenos días, doctor –Rick miró a Hiro y luego recorrió con su mirada los alrededores –¿Donde está Archer?

-Pensamos que venía con usted –respondió Lang

-¿Conmigo? –Rick arqueó una ceja –Hoy no lo he visto.

.

Jack Archer se había retrasado un poco. No había podido dormir bien, y para colmo de males tuvo pesadillas donde veía a Rick y a Lisa haciendo el amor una y otra vez. Sencillamente no estaba de buen humor y para acabar de joder tenía que aguantarse por toda la semana la presencia del hombre que ahora estaba con la que fuera su mujer.

-Maldito Rick Hunter –balbuceó con el seño fruncido.

Mientras caminaba, los militares a los cuales se encontraba volteaban a saludarlo, pero Jack los ignoraba totalmente. Su pensamiento estaba en otro lado y trataba de canalizar su enojo para evitar hacer un acto impulsivo que pudiera costarle caro.

El ex mercenario caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Iba cinco minutos tarde. En su recorrido se cruzó con Izzy, quien de lejos le hizo un mal gesto enseñándole el dedo del medio; algo así como "jódete".

Luego se topó con Helena, que iba rumbo al área de monitoreo de naves enemigas, donde estaría junto a Vanesa. La pelirroja, aún molesta por lo sucedido, ni siquiera lo determinó y siguió de largo.

_-Increíble, una me detesta y me hace un gesto obsceno porque no la quise utilizar como a una cualquiera, y la otra no me determina porque fui sincero y le dije la verdad ¿Quién diablos entiende a las mujeres?_ –pensó Jack

Al entrar al área de prácticas de los ciclones se topó con la mirada fría e indiferente de su ex amigo, Hiro Ishi, quien lo observaba como si fuera una cucaracha. Para colmo de males, antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, la voz de Rick se escuchó por todo el recinto.

-Capitán Archer, llega usted diez minutos tarde! –dijo Rick enojado al verlo entrar al recinto –No pretenderá que todo aquí empiece cuando a usted le de la gana; espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-En realidad fueron ocho minutos. Pero, sí, capitán, no volverá a ocurrir... –respondió con una sonrisa y contando mentalmente hasta diez, para seguir canalizando su rabia, tal como le había enseñado el doctor Weiss, pero en el fondo su pensamiento era otro _–"Vete al infierno, maldito imbécil"._

-Señores, primero deben quitarse el traje de vuelo, pues no lo usarán -dijo Lang interrumpiendo –Para uso de los ciclones deberán utilizar un uniforme especialmente confeccionado para su uso.

Rick, Jack y Hiro fueron a un área especializada donde se quitaron el traje de vuelo, quedando así semidesnudos, solo en ropa interior. Los asistentes de Lang procedieron a colocarles unos vestidos especiales sumamente ajustados de una tela parecida al traje de los buzos, botas especiales, una gruesa y pesada correa en la cintura, y por encima una especie de armadura en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como las piernas, caderas, brazos y torso. Por último les dieron unos cascos protectores bastante pesados.

Los tres de antemano habían estudiado los manuales y se habían familiarizado con las motos, cuando aún éstas permanecían en la Tierra. Finalmente, luego de estar vestidos completamente, los pilotos se incorporaron, sintiendo un gran peso sobre ellos.

-Sabemos que la vestimenta es un poco ajustada y que la armadura es pesada –añadió Lang –Precisamente estamos trabajando en ello para de esa forma ir haciendo el traje más cómodo y la armadura más resistente y liviana. Nos llevará algún tiempo, pero sé que lo lograremos.

Luego, Lang dio unas palmadas con sus manos, y sus asistentes presionaron unos botones de las consolas. Un área sobre el piso se movió y enseguida aparecieron tres espectaculares motos que dejaron a los presentes maravillados.

-Señores, les presento a los tres prototipos Ciclones.

-Son preciosas! –dijo Jack con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Cuál es la mía, profesor –preguntó Hiro observando las motos con detenimiento.

-Usted, Hiro, utilizará el modelo K-1, es el menos complejo, pero no así el menos importante, ya que fue nuestro primer prototipo y lo adecuamos para fácil adaptación. Necesitaremos que pruebe su consistencia y la rapidez del arranque... Rick, usted se hará cargo del modelo G-1, es potente y muy rápido, necesitaremos que mantenga el balance y la estabilidad, para evitar accidentes. Ponga especial atención en los cohetes de propulsión para mantener el control. En cuanto a usted, Jack, por su basta experiencia en el motociclismo y el motocross elegimos el modelo Z-1. Debe tener cuidado; un error de su parte podría ser mortal para usted, ya que es un modelo algo complicado en los cambios y el impulso de los motores; requiere mucha concentración.

-Esto será bistec de dos vueltas para mí –dijo Jack como si nada.

-Patán, como siempre –le comentó Hiro a Rick –Así es Jack Archer. Será un fastidio trabajar con él.

-Calma Hiro –respondió Rick en voz baja –No dejes que te saque de quicio.

Lang interrumpió nuevamente.

-Los cascos son algo incómodos y como han podido ver, cubrirán completamente sus rostros –añadió Lang –Esto es porque dentro existe una compleja unidad de monitoreo y rastreo del enemigo, una computadora inteligente conectada a un sistema madre.

-Fantástico! –añadió Jack, quien subió a su ciclón y luego se colocó el casco con tanta familiaridad como si ya lo hubiera usado antes.

-Vamos! –le dijo Rick a Hiro, notando que Jack ya estaba montado en su ciclón y se había adelantado por su cuenta.

Lang subió a la cabina de mando para la prueba de los ciclones. Allí se encontraban los esposos Sterling junto a Izzy Randal, quienes se encargarían de la simulación y los controles del entrenamiento.

-Muy bien muchachos –dijo Max- La prueba de hoy consistirá en recorrer 10 kilómetros de pista y al final, saltar por las rampas A y B para transformarse en el aire para luego disparar el objetivo C con el misil. Cuando sientan que algo no anda bien, deben detenerse inmediatamente y avisar.

-Entendido! –respondieron.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Max a los pilotos.

-¡Listos! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Los tres hombres arrancaron los ciclones por el enorme hangar, más grande que la más grande pista de carreras de motociclismo que pudiera existir en la Tierra.

Las armaduras eran bastante pesadas, pero esto no impedía que los tres maniobraran las motos de manera casi magistral. Recorrieron sin problema alguno los cinco primeros kilómetros. Jack iba adelante, a varios metros de Rick y Hiro.

-Doctor Lang, ¿no se supone que los tres debemos ir al mismo ritmo? –preguntó Rick.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick? –preguntó el ex mercenario- ¿Apenas de das cuenta que vas como una tortuga?

-Cierra la boca, Archer, no hablo contigo!

-No necesariamente, Rick –respondió Lang- Todo depende de lo que soporte cada ciclón, las turbinas son diferentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupado Rick? ¡Jajajaja! –rió Jack- Solo observa como corre un verdadero experto.

Jack aceleró considerablemente, alejándose bastante de los otros dos.

-¿Qué pretendes Jack? ¿Lucirte? –preguntó Hiro por el trasmisor de su casco.

-A cierto...Hiro –respondió el ex mercenario con ironía – ¡Se me olvidaba que tú existías, jajajajajaja!

-¡Idiota! –respondió Hiro en voz alta, al tiempo que aceleró tanto como pudo. Quería demostrar algo que en el fondo tenía contenido.

Hiro dio alcance a Jack. Dieron dos vueltas casi al unísono, incluso, hubo un momento en que parecía que casi chocaban los ciclones por los costados. Haciendo que a Lang se le entrecortara la respiración de solo pensar en que algo pudiera salir mal.

-Ustedes dos, basta de estupideces! ¡Estamos en una prueba! –reclamó Rick.

Jack no hizo caso, incluso aceleró más. Pero Hiro pareció bajar un poco su velocidad.

-Dr. Lang, siento que mi ciclón está subiendo de temperatura, me siento acalorado –dijo Hiro por el trasmisor de su casco, donde todos los involucrados podían hablar y escucharse.

-Deténgase y salga inmediatamente! –respondió el científico viendo que algo de humo salía de los costados del prototipo de Hiro.

-Jajajaja!, uno menos... –dijo Jack –Pensé que durarías más, Hiro.

-Vete al infierno! –respondió Hiro mientras detenía su ciclón y los asistentes de Lang llegaban a él para asistirlo.

-¡Archer, esto no se trata de demostrar nada! –añadió Rick, dándole alcance a la moto del ex mercenario –Es una prueba y necesitamos seriedad.

-Sí es así entonces ¿que haces aquí? No tienes moral para decir eso... –le respondió Jack –Tu terquedad hará que pronto te recalientes tú también.

Jack pisó su acelerador y se alejó de Rick, quien frunció el ceño y trataba de darle alcance. Estaban llegando al kilómetro 8 cuando Rick empezó a sudar copiosamente, de pronto sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y le costaba mantener la estabilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Rick? –preguntaba Max desde los controles.

-El modelo ha estado estable, pero ahora siento que pierdo balance ¿Ves humo?

-Negativo.

-Me siento acolorado.

-Rick, baja la velocidad –le indicó Max.

-Puedo hacerlo, solo un poco más –respondió.

-No seas necio, Rick –Max insistió.

-Siento que hiervo!

-Debes salir, Rick –le dijo Jack –O quedarás como un chicharrón.

-¡No! –Rick aceleró más – ¡llegaré hasta el final!

Rick no podía darle alcance a Jack, y por el contrario, sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

-Jack tiene razón, Rick, aunque no veo humo será mejor que salgas –dijo Max.

-Salga inmediatamente, capitán Hunter! –dijo Lang

-¡Solo un poco más! –respondió Rick.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que sigas, Rick. No te pondré en riesgo –añadió Lang. Quien desde la torre de control le dio unas indicaciones a Miriya y ésta apagó automáticamente los propulsores del ciclón de Rick.

-Maldición! –Se enfureció el líder Skull –¡Faltaba poco!

-Jajajajaja! Te lo dije –la voz de Jack por el trasmisor –Adiós, Rick.

Rick llegó al lugar donde lo esperaban los técnicos de los ciclones. Se quitó el casco y lo estrelló furioso contra una mesa. Los asistentes corrieron inmediatamente a recoger el casco, corroborando que era resistente, pues no había sufrido daño alguno con aquel empellón que Rick le había dado.

-¡Maldita sea! –Rick gruñó.

-Tranquilo, Rick –Hiro puso la mano en su hombro –Al menos lograste mucho más que yo. Estos aparatos son muchísimo más complicados de lo que pensé.

-Ese idiota realmente es detestable!

-Te lo dije. Si vas a trabajar con él debes acostumbrarte a su ego... Yo lo soporté por años.

A lo lejos, Hiro y Rick, al igual que Max, Miriya, Izzy, los técnicos y científicos presentes veían como Jack Archer llegaba con el prototipo Ciclón Z al kilómetro 10.

-¿Listo Jack? –preguntaba Max desde los controles.

-¡Listo!

-Transformación, ahora! –ordenó Lang

Jack se dirigió a la rampa A con su ciclón desde donde tomó impulso para llegar a la rampa B. Allí dio un grandioso salto en el aire, apretó unos botones y como una especie de utopía, todos allí fueron testigos de la espectacular transformación en el aire.

El ciclón fue adaptándose al cuerpo de Jack Archer como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. De pronto, aquel prototipo tomaba forma de hombre, adhiriéndose a su cintura, piernas, brazos y torso, en su espalda quedaban las llantas, y como si fuera poco, con una magistral facilidad sacaba el misil en menos de dos segundos.

Manteniéndose en el aire por propulsores en su retaguardia, Jack apuntó con el misil y disparó al objetivo C dando en el blanco y haciéndolo estallar en pedazos convirtiéndolo en añicos.

-¡¡BRAVO!! –Los técnicos gritaron y empezaron a saltar de la emoción, algunos tiraron sus gorros al aire y se abrazaron, y los científicos empezaron a felicitarse entre sí.

Arriba, en los controles, Max volteó a ver al Doctor Lang. Él muy pocas veces había visto al veterano científico tan emocionado, al punto que pudo ver el contorno de sus oscuros ojos, algo húmedos. Su pecho henchido de emoción, mientras veía a Jack aún en la pista.

-Otro de mis sueños de tantos años se convierte en realidad –añadió Lang –Global y yo no nos equivocamos después de todo, Jack Archer era el indicado. Tanto alboroto por traerlo finalmente valió la pena.

-Felicidades doctor Lang –Max chocó su mano a la del científico.

Abajo, segundos después, Jack notaba que poco a poco, iba perdiendo altura de manera gradual, pues el ciclón aún no estaba diseñado para mantenerse más de unos minutos en el aire.

-¿Y ahora quién me quita esto? –gritó Jack desde la pista, mientras los técnicos corrían a quitarle las piezas del prototipo adheridas a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no volvió a transformarse a la modalidad A? –preguntó Miriya a Lang desde los controles.

-Aún no pasamos a la fase de reversión –respondió a la señora Sterling -Además, no pensé que consiguiéramos tan rápido lograr la fase B. Pensé que lo lograríamos en dos o tres pruebas más.

Abajo, Rick y Hiro, algo frustrados veían a lo lejos como desarmaban a Jack, quien también los miraba ellos, pero con un rostro muy distinto; el de satisfacción.

-El hijo de perra es un genio –le dijo Rick a Hiro en un tono de desaliento –... Odio aceptarlo.

-Eso nadie se lo quita. Pero su genialidad va acorde a su ego.

Minutos más tarde, Lang hizo pasar a los tres a una sala de evaluación donde explicó a los tres en términos científicos, las razones del fallo de los ciclones de Rick y Hiro.

-... Y por eso los propulsores tuvieron una reacción adversa, provocando que el motor se sobrecalentara y desencadenara en el aumento de temperatura del traje y el prototipo.

-Lo importante fue que se logró el cometido, al menos con uno de los prototipos –Rick enfatizó disimulando su descontento con maestría –Felicidades por su logro, capitán Archer.

-Gracias, realmente estoy acostumbrado al éxito.

-La verdad es que no pensé que eso pasaría, Doctor –dijo Rick, obviando la respuesta de Jack –Pensé que los propulsores tendrían la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar las velocidades que demandáramos.

-Lo que Lang les quiso decir –añadió Jack –es que para el que no tiene experiencia en motos de una manera cotidiana, como de hecho yo la tengo, debe entender que a una moto se le debe tener el mismo respeto que a un varitech, Capitán Hunter. No puede pretender que un Varitech común haga lo que hace un Súper Varitech. Una moto también debe ser tratada con cariño y obediencia, no como una simple máquina de segunda categoría.

-De todos modos –prosiguió Lang- la prueba fue satisfactoria, ya que los otros dos modelos serán evaluados para corregir sus fallas.

-Las fallas son mínimas, Doctor –indicó Jack –El problema fueron sus pilotos, y usted lo sabe. La forma en que maniobraron los ciclones no fue la adecuada. Si Jonathan Wolff hubiera estado aquí él habría pensado igual que yo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Hiro dando un manotazo en la mesa, sumamente molesto mientras se ponía de pie -¿Quién diablos te crees?

-Basta, Hiro! –Interrumpió Rick –Creo que esta vez, y solo por esta, él tiene razón.

–La frustración es la peor enemiga de la evolución -le dijo Jack-.... Al menos tú, Hiro, debes saber eso; igual que a un Destroid, se le debe exigir solo lo que puede dar y no más allá de lo que no puede para pretender que se es mejor. Si mi modelo tenía un turbo extra, era obvio que tendría mayor velocidad, por lo tanto el querer sobrepasarme como si fuera una estúpida carrera les hizo demandar demasiado de sus prototipos y he allí las consecuencias. Cada cosa que yo decía te sacaba de quicio ¿No es así, Hiro?

-Aún me sacas de quicio –le respondió Hiro, secamente.

-Al parecer mis provocaciones hicieron que ambos cayeran en ese fallo. Cuando se está luchando contra el enemigo se utilizan todas las armas, y si llegamos a caer en las trampas psicológicas, es obvio que el resultado será fatal. Tú debes saberlo, Rick, eres el líder, ¿no?.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y se retiró de allí, dejando a los otros dos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Ya afuera, por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el interior de la nave, Jack caminaba satisfecho por lo acontecido. Sentía que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro; al "intransigente" Hiro Ishi, con quien se había enemistado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y al "idiota" de Rick Hunter, su peor enemigo.

Se detuvo un rato en el pasillo, frente a un enorme ventanal con vista hacia la oscura inmensidad rodeada por pequeños puntos blancos; estrellas lejanas que tiritaban a lo lejos. Recordó cierta metáfora sobre las estrellas que Roy fokker le relató un día. Prendió un cigarrillo y aspiró el humo. Todos sus recuerdos siempre le llevaban al mismo lugar, Lisa Hayes.

- ¿Y ahora que deseas, Izzy? –dijo el ex mercenario sin dejar de mirar por el ventanal.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí y que era yo? –respondió ella

- El olor a gata salvaje que destila una mujer despechada es algo que se puede olfatear aún por encima de la nicotina.

-A veces olvido que tienes el olfato de un lobo... y el espíritu también. Al menos me alegra saber que recuerdas mi perfume.

-Te hice una pregunta.

Ella se acercó a él, quedando a su lado, viendo igualmente hacia el ventanal.

-Solo deseaba felicitarte por tu éxito allá dentro. Nunca dudé que lo lograrías.

-Gracias –Jack volvió a aspirar humo.

-Jack, de veras, no quiero que nos enemistemos.

-Eso depende de ti... Yo no tengo problemas con eso.

Izzy respiró hondo y tomó algo de fuerzas para hablar.

-Es que me duele tanto tu rechazo. Solo quiero que recuperemos lo que una vez tuvimos... –ella se volteó, mirándolo fijamente –Te he extrañado muchísimo y debo reconocer que nadie me llena como tú. Eres irremplazable para mí. Jack, quiero que volvamos a darnos una oportunidad.

-No creo que podamos –respondió con el cigarrillo entre sus labios –Las cosas son no así de fáciles como piensas.

-¡Acaso no entiendes que aún te amo! –ella fue hacia el poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Jack.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees, Izzy. Pero en el corazón no se manda. Tú debes saberlo.

-¿Se trata de Helena?. Diablos, Jack, dímelo de una buena vez para no seguir intentando ilusionarme contigo. ¡Dime si Helena es la mujer que amas!

Jack tiró a un lado el corte del cigarrillo y botó el humo que quedaba. Pasó su mano por su cabello, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos y respiró hondo. Luego le contestó.

-No, Helena no es la mujer a la que amo, pero sí es la mujer a quien intento amar.

-No entiendo nada! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Lo que debes saber Izzy, es que lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad y cariño –Jack colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella- Eres especial para mí y lo sabes. Siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites, pero ya no como amante, sino como un amigo.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó de allí con rumbo hacia otro lado. Las lágrimas de Izzy corrían por su rostro como cascada mientras lo veía alejarse. Esas palabras de Jack le habían caído peor de lo que pensaba. Sentía que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Aquella era una verdad que nunca había querido aceptar.

.

* * *

.

Era casi media noche en horas terrestres cuando Rick Hunter se levantó de la cama. Había tenido una especie de pesadilla que aún no lograba entender. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus interiores y fue hacia el lavamanos. Allí echó agua en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rick? –Lisa preguntó desde la cama.

-Nada en especial, cariño. Disculpa si te desperté.

Recostada con su codo sobre la almohada Lisa lo observaba mientras caminaba por el piso alfombrado de la habitación en dirección hacia el ventanal. Rick abrió un poco las cortinas y observó el espacio.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos... –le dijo ella – Pareces tenso.

-Solo quise mirar las estrellas. Últimamente he estado soñando mucho con ellas; es decir, con el cielo y tantas otras cosas que esconde el firmamento.

-Ellas siempre estarán allí, amor, alumbrándonos para seguir nuestro camino.

-Sabes, de niño, mi padre solía decirnos a Roy y a mí que eran las lágrimas de los ángeles –recordó.

Lisa sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ciertamente había escuchado ya esa metáfora, pero no precisamente de Rick, si no en una época en la que dormía en brazos de otro hombre, en una reserva Cherokee, cuando nunca se imaginó que llegaría a estar casada con el hijo de quien había expresado aquellas palabras.

Trató de disimular su consternación y le contestó, luego de unos segundos.

-Hermosa reflexión de Pop... Pero, te conozco como a mí misma, piloto; cuando miras por la ventana a estas horas, usualmente es que algo te preocupa... y mucho.

-No fue mi mejor día, Lisa.

-Para mí tampoco. No creo que imagines soportar escuchar durante tres horas los comentarios malintencionados de T.R. ni los miles de obstáculos de Maistroff a cada cosa que explicaban Breetai y Exedore sobre los avances de la nave. Estuve a punto de mandar al rayo a esos dos.

-Maistroff se opone hasta a sí mismo cuando se ve al espejo. En cuanto a Edwards, estoy seguro que dice cualquier estupidez para tratar de llamar tu atención.

-¿Eso crees? Pues lo único que logrará será sacar nuevas palabras obscenas de mi parte.

-Lo que sucedió en la prueba de los ciclones... –añadió él, sumido en su tema del día- ... estoy decepcionado y molesto conmigo mismo.

-Vamos, Rick, fue una simple prueba de un prototipo más dentro del engranaje de nuestras fuerzas. Te ha sucedido con Max en las pruebas del Super Varitech y tú haz sido el primero en varias otras pruebas, por encima de él y de muchos otros.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso –él la miró –... Me molestó que fuera precisamente él quien me venciera hoy.

Lisa tomó aire. Sentía que aquello era una especie de telenovela diabólica que no tenía fin. Se levantó, buscó su camisón en una silla aledaña para cubrir su desnudez, y fue hacia él.

-Nadie venció a nadie! Lo de hoy no fue una batalla, fue solo una estúpida prueba... Solo eso –dijo ella.

-Medimos fuerza... y perdí –agregó obstinado.

-Dios... –Lisa suspiró resignada –Nada de lo que te diga servirá para sacarte de tu molestia.

-Así es... –el volvió a ver el espacio- Pero lo peor de todo es que tuve que aceptar que él es realmente bueno.

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-Archer no solo es un piloto, es un militar completo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Pero siento que carezco de aquella intensidad que pude ver hoy en sus ojos.

-Tu formación y la de él fueron totalmente distintas, Rick. Además, Jack fue formado por asesinos y ha cometido muchas cosas equivocadas en su vida. Él debe vivir con el estigma de las atrocidades que hizo. En cambio, tú siempre haz estado en el camino del bien, ayudando a todos cuando te han necesitado y arriesgando tu vida por causas justas; no por dinero o venganza, riñas personales, o ajuste de cuentas.

-No lo sé, Lisa. A veces siento que no estoy a la altura que tanta gente espera de mí. ¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar al comando de las RDF? ¿Seré lo suficientemente bueno para comandar todas las REF como un vicealmirante? A veces quisiera tener tu fortaleza para soportar tanta presión.

Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-¡Rick Hunter! ¡Qué nada ni nadie te haga dudar, nunca, de la capacidad, talento, destreza y enormes habilidades como líder y piloto! Eres el mejor.

-Lo dices porque me amas.

-Porqué te amo, y porque es la verdad. No es fácil ser piloto y líder al mismo tiempo. Mientras los demás saben qué hacer al recibir una orden, tú debes tomar las decisiones por ellos y combatir simultáneamente. Eso no lo hace alguien "normal", sino un ser extraordinario con cualidades sorprendentes como las tuyas.

-Eres buena levantando el ánimo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Piensas que podría ser buena como motivadora en charlas de productos adelgazantes? Aún estoy a tiempo para abandonar las REF y acompañarte en tu loca idea de irnos los tres a donde nadie nos encuentre.

Él sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Serías magnífica promotora de eventos.

-Lo sé! Te levanté el ánimo en tiempo récord.

-...Y me levantaste algo más también....

-Eres caso perdido, piloto.

-Sabes lo que quiero en este momento?

-No tengo idea –dijo sonriendo.

Rick sorpresivamente la levantó entre sus brazos provocando algo de sobresalto y varias risotadas en Lisa... Pronto la colocó sobre el lecho y le demostró cuanto la amaba.

.

* * *

.

Jack no podía dormir. Sencillamente sus pensamientos lo acosaban una y otra vez. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que sencillamente lo intranquilizaba. Por otro lado, desde que había regresado a las huestes de las RDF le parecía que estaba padeciendo de constantes pesadillas. Como si las situaciones que vivía ya las hubiera experimentado antes, o como si las conociera de antemano.

La jornada había sido suya. Quedar en los libros de la historia militar como el primero en lograr el éxito en cualquiera de las pruebas de algún nuevo prototipo de Emil Lang era una proeza envidiable, sobre todo si se trata de desplazar al condecoradísimo Rick Hunter. Pero de qué le valía eso sí precisamente Rick Hunter tenía lo único que Jack quería, su mujer.

Se incorporó y quedó sentado en su cama, frente a la puerta. Miró fijamente hacia ese punto. Ella estaba con Rick. Saber que ambos se encontraban tan cerca, a solo metros de distancia, haciendo quien sabe qué, era algo que no podía soportar. Era como una prueba de fuego endemoniadamente difícil como un mismísimo vía crucis.

Pensaba en Lisa, solo en ella; la imaginaba bajo las sábanas. En su cuerpo perfecto debajo del cuerpo de Rick. En Rick besándola, acariciándola, haciéndola suya con ansias, sintiendo el olor de su piel, embriagándose en su sudor, sus gemidos de satisfacción, acariciando su largo cabello castaño, sus labios... escuchando su voz y sintiéndola sobre su pecho al conversar luego del clímax...

-¡Maldición! –su puño se colocó sobre la cama. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

_-¿Por qué no acabas con él de una vez, Jack? Debes matarlo... mata a Rick Hunter_ –decía una vocecilla en su interior... una vocecilla muy parecida a la de Enzra Spitz –_Tú podrías hacerlo, Jack... Tú sabes como hacerlo..._

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó un puñal. Lo observó; de cacha negra y de hoja extremadamente filosa e inoxidable, una verdadera obra de arte de muerte. Su punta estaba dividida en tres partes en punta de flecha. Hacía más daño al sacarlo de la víctima que al incrustarlo en ella. Aquel puñal lo había acompañado desde que era un niño. Enzra se lo había regalado.... y con ese mismo puñal lo había matado.

Pensó nuevamente en levantarse para ir hacia ese lugar y deshacerse de Rick... pero unos golpecillos en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –se preguntó extrañado y saliendo de la especie de trance en el que etaba.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse a Helena frente a él. La pelirroja estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente. Luego bajó la mirada.

-Jack, ¿qué haces con ese puñal en la mano?

-Helena! –él se sorprendió- Yo, eh... nada, solo lo afilaba.

-No me gusta verte con ese tipo de armas en la mano. Ya no eres un mercenario.

Jack colocó el puñal en su funda, lo tiró en un sillón aledaño y miró nuevamente a la mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-No podía dormir –dijo ella puesta de un largo camisón.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Solo.... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer. Creo que actué impulsivamente.

-Eso ya no importa –Con disimulo, Jack miró la puerta de enfrente, aquella de la habitación de Rick y Lisa. Luego miró nuevamente a Helena -¿Quieres pasar?

Helena asintió... Una vez adentro, observó a distancia las sábanas revueltas en la cama de él.

-Veo que haz tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Pensé que dormirías plácidamente luego de tu hazaña de hoy.

-Hay cosas que no cambian –el cerró la puerta.

-Estuviste genial, Jack –Helena sonrió- Me siento orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias –dijo él con cierto tono de resignación –pero hasta el mayor de los éxitos nunca me da la felicidad total.

-Es muy difícil mantener ese ángulo que sostiene todo aquello que anhelamos en el mismo nivel. Pero dentro de todo estás vivo, Jack, y eso es todo lo que necesitas en estos tiempos violentos para seguir adelante. Al menos pretendo que tú y yo seamos felices... juntos.

-No sé porqué haz aguantado todas mis estupideces durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo que siento por ti es algo que no creo poder cambiar –ella lo abrazó –te quiero como eres y eso siempre perdurará en mi corazón.

-Nunca dejaré de pensar que no te merezco...

-Solo ámame, Jack.

Jack se acercó a Helena. Era muy diferente lo que sentía por ella a lo que sentía por Lisa. Ciertamente por Lisa sentía un amor incontrolable que no conocía límites de tiempo ni de espacios y que despertaba en él sentimientos desenfrenados que desembocaban en una especie de pasión desmedida, al punto de hacerlo cometer cosas impensables, fuera de los límites de su cordura... En cambio Helena causaba un efecto calmante en su personalidad. Era un cariño tierno y dulce, como una fuente de agua cristalina, pura y destilada, tan tibia y reconfortante que calmaba sus ansiedades, o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

El ex mercenario le acarició el rostro y luego la besó tiernamente en los labios. Después, pasó las manos por los hombros de ella, hasta hacer caer en la alfombra el camisón de la pelirroja. Luego, la condujo hasta su cama.

Afuera, la noche empezaba a caer, y con ella las estrellas en la inmensidad nocturna.

.

* * *

**"¿_De qué me sirvieron las más grandes hazañas de mi vida?, ser admirado o temido, si nunca tuve lo que realmente quise. Cada día me fue más difícil entender que Rick Hunter tenía lo que yo siempre quise, y al decir esto no me refiero a sus múltiples logros, si no a aquello que se lleva en el alma y se conoce como amor"._**

_**Diario del general Jack Archer, 2037.**_

.

Noventa y seis horas, o cuatro días en jornada terrícola, ya habían pasado desde el arribo de la delegación al Satélite fábrica. Diferencias de criterios y discusiones acaloradas por el choque de ideas en los avances de la construcción de la nave, entre Lisa y Edwards, había hecho que el líder de los Ghosts desistiera de seguir su recorrido y se inclinara por participar aquel día de una demostración que los pilotos de pruebas de los ciclones estaban haciendo frente a un grupo de cadetes de las futuras REF.

Rick y Hiro ya habían conseguido dominar los ciclones desde el segundo día y prueba de ello era la destreza con la que podían realizar algunas maniobras solicitadas por Lang.

Esa "mañana" o como fuera que se le llamara a aquel lapso de tiempo en la oscura inmensidad del cosmos, los treinta cadetes seleccionados, entre ellos el joven Jack Baker, veían a lo lejos, las acrobacias de aquellos tres, mientras la voz del científico resonaba por los parlantes.

-Bienvenido al recinto de pruebas, capitán Edwards –dijo Lang por el altavoz al ver llegar a T.R. Luego se refirió nuevamente a los cadetes –Como saben, el capitán Edwards es el líder del escuadrón Ghost.

Edwards caminó despacio frente a los cadetes, viendo detenidamente uno por uno. Ellos se cuadraron inmediatamente. Su presencia en ese lugar causaba algo de nerviosismo entre los muchachos.

-Oye, J.B., ese uniforme del escuadrón Ghost es genial! –le dijo a Jack Baker uno de sus compañeros que estaba con él al final de la fila.

-Bah! Nada del otro mundo. Solo le falta la capa y el casco para parecerse a Darth Vader.

Jack Baker era conocido entre sus amigos como J.B. por las letras iniciales de su nombre y apellido.

-No me importa lo que digas; mi sueño es estar en ese escuadrón.

-Pues a mí me da igual el uniforme. Yo prefiero estar en el escuadrón Skull, son los mejores. O si no, en tal caso al menos en el escuadrón Wolf.

-¿El escuadrón Wolf? Hablando de eso, los rumores que se dicen es que le donaste sangre a al capitán Archer cuando tuvo el accidente.

-Recibí una llamada del alto mando de las RDF ordenándome que lo hiciera. Al parecer nuestro tipo de sangre no es común.

-Mi padre nunca me dejaría estar en el escuadrón Wolf –dijo en voz baja otro cadete- dice que todos allí son asesinos y convictos, empezando por el capitán Archer.

-Lo mismo dicen del Ghost –añadió Jack Baker –He escuchado que Edwards hace pasar pruebas muy crueles a quien desean entrar a ese escuadrón y que además también fue mercenario. La verdad es que ese cara cortada no me cae nada bien.

De pronto, el compañero de J.B. se puso pálido como una hoja.

-Oye, qué te sucede? –le preguntó Baker –¿Acaso tengo cara de Edwards o qué? No creo que sea tan feo como Anakym Skywalker cuando viejo. Bueno, aunque escuché por ahí que Edwards es más cruel que Darth Vader.

-Así que eso es lo que haz escuchado de mí...

J.B. se volteó para quedar de frente con T.R. Edwards, quien había llegado a su posición en la fila sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Qué dijo, cadete? ¿Cómo se refiere a mí de esa manera informal?

-Disculpe, señor! –dijo J.B. con postura militar viendo hacia el frente.

-Así está mejor. Al parecer hay mucha indisciplina por estos lados. Hunter debe tener más cuidado a la hora de seleccionar, no queremos gente mediocre e irrespetuosa como usted, cadete, en las REF. ¡Salga de la fila y retírese en este momento!

-Lo haré, señor, cuando el comandante Hunter me lo ordene, pues fue él quien nos ordenó permanecer aquí, señor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso me desobedece? –gritó Edwards- Retírense a las gradas todos, menos usted.

Los chicos se retiraron casi corriendo y T.R. quedó allí de pie regañando a un estático Jack Baker.

-Tú, muchacho insolente no mereces estar aquí –Edwards le habló en voz baja, destilando rencor –Tengo olfato para los militares de casta y tú no eres más que una basura insignificante y patética de la peor calaña que no duraría ni media batalla en el aire.

-¿Algún problema, Edwards? –dijo Archer llegando al lugar con la moto y bajándose de la misma con el casco en la mano, hasta llegar junto a T.R.

J.B. observó a Jack Archer. Había escuchado muchas historias de él, la mayoría de su fama de mercenario. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca y notaba que era más alto de lo que pensaba. No estaba seguro si con su llegada se sentiría más humillado de lo que Edwards ya lo había hecho sentir, o si salvaría su pellejo de ser lanzado a las llamas. Lo cierto era que por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre le parecía afín.

-Este chiquillo indisciplinado –Edwards señaló a J.B. –Es un cadete insolente! ¡No lo quiero aquí!

-No sé qué diablos sucedió, pero el chico es solo un novato. Además, debemos empezar la lección de hoy y tú la estás retrasando.

-Claro, como tú no conoces de disciplina militar no te importa en lo más mínimo la calidad de los novatos.

-Si tienes alguna queja, pues haz un reporte o vete a quejar con Rick, pero no obstaculices mi trabajo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Rick también bajó de su moto y se acercó a la escena.

-Este cadete me faltó el respeto. Esparce rumores sobre mis técnicas de mando y se burla de mí y Archer lo defiende so pretexto de empezar la lección. Te recomiendo, Hunter que no debes patrocinar la indisciplina de los novatos, o permitir que otros desautoricen la disciplina militar del reglamento.

-Pero qué llorón eres, Edwards! –dijo Archer- ¿Qué pudo haber dicho el chico sobre tus técnicas de iniciación en tu escuadrón Ghost que todos los demás no supieran de antemano? Será mejor que no jodas tanto y me dejes empezar de una buena vez con la clase.

Rick miró a J.B., quien estaba pálido como una hoja, pero quien ni por un segundo bajó su postura, mostrando con esto que estaba seguro de mantener porte militar.

-Cadete Baker! –dijo Rick

-Señor!

-Si hay algo que se debe aprender como soldado es a respetar a los superiores, no tengo que decírselo. Si quiere un futuro con nosotros debe aprender a cerrar la boca cuando es necesario –añadió –Luego de la lección lo veré en mi oficina. Ahora retírese a las gradas con sus compañeros.

-Sí, señor!

J.B. giró para retirarse. Una vez dio dos pasos, miró disimuladamente a Jack Archer, quien poco o nada se había inmutado en el rostro del joven. Luego se retiró de allí como el rayo hacia las gradas.

-¿Acaso permitirás que se quede después de desautorizarme? –alegó Edwards

-¿No se supone que debes estar con en el equipo de evaluación de la nave?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto!

-Pues no tengo tiempo para reprimendas de secundaria! –Rick le dio la espalda para subirse a la moto.

Edwards vociferó algunos improperios en voz baja y luego se retiró del área totalmente molesto.

-Ahora sí, empecemos! –alegó Archer subiendo a su moto mientras se ponía el casco –Estamos tarde.

Una vez pasado el incidente, Rick, Jack y Hiro iniciaron las lecciones sobre las motos. Los novatos miraban maravillados los niveles de velocidad, las transformaciones y la manera en como aquellos tres disparaban a los blancos que iban saliendo al paso, mientras el doctor Lang daba las explicaciones pertinentes.

Luego de casi dos horas, cuando estaban por terminar con la lección repentinamente sonó la alarma y se escuchó la voz de Vanesa.

_-Atención, alerta roja, alerta roja, a todas las unidades indicamos que se acercan naves enemigas, esto no es un simulacro!._

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Rick haciendo un alto –... ¡Max!

_-Rick, me indica Helena que son unidades de Kiyora y Gorian! Una gran cantidad!_

-TODOS A SUS NAVES! –gritó Rick.

Mientras corría habló por su reloj-trasmisor.

-¡Lisa!

_-Rick, nos atacan! _–respondió por la misma vía.

-Son Kiyora y Gorian, ¿En qué parte del Satélite estás?

_-En la sección de H, me dirijo con Breetai y los demás hacia la sala de situaciones._

-Nosotros vamos en camino al hangar de salida!

_-Cuídate, por favor! No hagas ninguna locura!_

.

Lisa llegó a la sala de situaciones, allí quedó junto a Helena, Kim, Breetai, Exedore y Maistroff.

-Kim, Helena, quiero un reporte de la situación!

.

Afuera, Kiyora y Gorian daban las últimas órdenes a sus tropas.

-Ya lo saben, tanto daño como puedan! –aullaba Gorian

-Gorian, recuerda el plan, no quiero errores –Kiyora en los controles de su Female Armour de muerte.

Los zentraedis empezaron el ataque por la sección izquierda, Max y Miriya se dividieron acabando de paso con varios pods de gran tamaño. Edwards fue tras Gorian, pues no quería perder el tiempo con pods, pero dos Quadronos lo perseguían ferozmente. Mientras, Gorian y Rick se enfrentaron nuevamente, sin cuartel en una lucha que a Lisa le heló la sangre.

-Ya verás, Hunter! –Gorian disparó sus nuevos misiles haciendo que Rick hiciera una difícil maniobra para esquivarlos.

_-Rick, debes tener cuidado, la artillería de Gorian incluye misiles de alcance kilométrico!_ –le indicó Lisa por el trasmisor.

-Me di cuenta!

Rick lanzó su artillería a Gorian, quien desaceleró su nave y luego se propulsó para esquivarlo. Mientras que por el otro lado, Kiyora buscaba incansablemente a Jack, quien estaba acabando con varios pods. La zentraedi no podía darle caza ya que tenía a Izzy tras ella.

-Fuera de mi camino, mujer idiota, no es a ti a quien quiero! –gritaba la zentraedi evadiendo el ataque de Izzy.

Kiyora disparó sorpresivamente a Izzy, haciendo que perdiera el control de su nave.

-Izzy! –gritó Hiro, quien se encontraba junto a Vanesa adentro en los controles, sin poder salir a combatir, pues no había viajado en su nave –.... Max, a las doce en punto Izzy pierde altura!

-Entendido! –Max se desvió y fue al rescate de la piloto.

Por otro lado, la líder quadrono fue en busca nuevamente de Jack, pero al verse tan cerca del Satélite Fabrica aprovechó para disparar a un punto por debajo para tratar de quitar el campo protector. Jack se percató de ello y fue tras Kiyora. Quien logró ingresar. Ambos empezaron a pelear dentro del Satélite, generando gran caos.

-_Jack!_ –Lisa en los controles –_Debes detener a Kiyora antes de que descubra la nave o los prototipos._

-Entendido!

Kiyora seguía su camino tratando de destruir lo más que podía.

-Me las pagarán todos! Malditos micronianos! Sobre todo tú, Jack Archer!

La zentraedi se alejó, tirándole de paso unas ráfagas a Jack.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –le gritó el ex mercenario tirándole también unos proyectiles.

.

Afuera, Gorian notaba la ausencia de la quadronos.

-Kiyora, ¿dónde estás? –le habó Gorian

-_Gorian, estoy dentro!_ –informó kiyora a su secuaz –_¡Encontré a Jack Archer. Lo Mataré de una vez por todas!_

-Olvídate de él y sal de una vez de allí! Las órdenes de Lord Zeraal fueron atrapar a Hunter!

_-Al diablo con lo que dijo Zeraal! ¡Archer tiene que pagar por haberme derribado!_ –Kiyora lo odiaba por haberle provocado las cicatrices en su espalda cuando fue derribada por Jack, años atrás.

.

Adentro la situación era crítica, el ex mercenario disparó sendas ráfagas y Kiyora las esquivó, atacándolo con morteros especiales. La zentraedi iba disparando también a soldados, equipo y a todo cuanto se encontrara a su paso.

-_Jack!_ –grito Helena en el trasmisor –_Kiyora se acerca peligrosamente a la sala de situaciones!_

-Estoy tras ella, pero temo dañar aún más el lugar si disparo a quemarropa, podría provocar una explosión catastrófica que pondría a todos en peligro!

-_Capitán Archer_ –dijo Breetai por el trasmisor –_dispárele donde le voy a indicar, pero no debe fallar, porque si lo hace nos pondrá a todos en peligro._

-Solo dime a dónde pongo la bala –respondió el ex mercenario.

-Jack! –dijo Lisa -¿estás seguro de poder hacerlo?

-Conoces mi puntería, Lisa... ¿Sigues confiando en mí?

-Sí!... –dijo sin vacilaciones –Breetai, dile al capitán Archer donde debe disparar.

Jack vio correr a lo lejos a la zentraedi, quien pisaba con su gran tamaño objetos y armamento y disparaba a cuanto se moviera. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Breetai, el ex mercenario la encañonó en un punto de la armadura desde su ángulo y le disparó sin contemplación. La zentraedi gritó despavorida y cayó al suelo, ocasionando un gran estruendo.

-_Aruam!...Gorian!_ –dijo la Quadrono por su trasmisor-.._. Caí...._

-Gorian, tienen a Kiyora! ¡Está herida! –gritó Aruam afuera.

Gorian vio el panorama; Rick Hunter a punto de vencerlo, pues el líder Skull le había disparado en un lado de la armadura que casi lo inmovilizaba; pods destruidos quadronos vencidas y Kiyora...capturada...

-RETIRADA, AHORA! –aulló Gorian.

-No! ¡No dejaremos a Kiyora! –respondió Aruam.

-Si no me obedecen no regresaran a nuestra base y las declararé traidoras!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Aruam obedeció a Gorian; los pocos zentraedis y quadronos se retiraron. Gorian debía pensar en lo que le diría a Zeraal, pues sabía que su ira alcanzaría niveles incontrolables al enterarse que Kiyora había sido capturada.

.

En la sala de controles, Lisa se cercioraba de la retirada de los enemigos.

-Helena, necesito que verifiques junto a Exdore y el Doctor Lang el reporte de los daños del satélite. Kim, quiero un conteo de posibles bajas, heridos y daños en las naves. Iré con Breetai al área donde está Kiyora.

-Entendido! –respondieron ambas.

Max y Miriya, aún sobrevolaban afuera, cerciorándose de que no quedaran enemigos a la vista. Izzy se encontraba fuera de peligro; su nave fue verificada inmediatamente por el equipo de Lang.

.

Rick y Edwards aterrizaron en el hangar y corrieron inmediatamente al lugar donde se encontraba kiyora.

En el área donde yacía la zentraedi herida, Jack fumaba un cigarrillo sentado sobre su nave estacionada, con la carlinga arriba. Estaba a la espera de Breetai, pues era el único zentraedi que no estaba micronizado y que podía quitarle el casco a Kiyora, quien estaba en su tamaño natural, lo que sería un gran problema.

La armadura de la líder Quadrono estaba bastante caliente y echaba algo de humo por los costados. Decenas de zentraedis micronizados, de las huestes de Breetai la encañonaban a una distancia considerable para evitar intento de fuga sorpresiva, aunque la mayoría pensaba que podría estar muerta.

Finalmente, Breetai llegó al lugar acompañado por Lisa, quien se encontraba en el hombro del gigante. Breetai bajó a Lisa con cuidado y la puso en el suelo.

-No se acerquen –indicó Breetai- Será mejor que nadie pase delante de la nave del capitán Archer.

Pronto aparecieron Rick y Edwards.

-¡Estás bien? –le preguntó Rick cuando llegó donde Lisa

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Solo un poco acalorado –respondió-... Gorian siempre es un hueso duro de roer.

-Gracias al cielo que no estás herido. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Jack no bajó de su nave. Prefirió quedarse allí y prender otro cigarrillo. Esta vez se puso de pie mientras fumaba, admirando a la zentraedi; Kiyora era su trofeo mayor. Ella había sido su más grande enemiga, la persona que más lo detestaba... y finalmente la había derribado.

-Felicidades, Archer, al fin tenemos a la perra! –gritó desde abajo T.R. –Te hago la venia, gigante asesino.

-Bravo capitán! –gritaban los zentraedis que pasaban a su lado.

Edwards simuló una venia, con un disgusto contenido, pues siempre quiso derribar a alguno de los grandes líderes zentraedis. Pero Jack ni se inmutaba en ello, estaba concentrado viendo como Lisa se encontraba junto a Rick, interesándose solo en Rick, importándole solo Rick y olvidándose por completo de él... Ella ni siquiera le felicitó por su logro con el prototipo del ciclón, y ahora ni siquiera se inmutaba en aquel otro logro de Jack.

Rick y Lisa se encontraban juntos, uno al lado del otro, de espaldas a la nave de Jack, mirando hacia la zentraedi herida. El líder Skull, pasó su mano por la espalda de su Lisa, abrazándola, hasta descender y posarla sobre la cintura de ella, mientras seguían contemplando a Kiyora.

Aquello enfureció a Jack. El ex mercenario tiró el corte de su cigarrillo, bajó furioso las escaleras y con paso firme se dirigió hacia ellos. Sentía que iba a explotar por la indiferencia de Lisa y por la forma en que Rick tomaba posesión del algo que sentía le pertenecía a él.

-Quítale las manos de encima, hijo de puta, o te juro que te mato! –le gritó Jack a Rick, quitándolo del lado de Lisa de manera brusca.

-Jack! –gritó Lisa totalmente consternada -¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-¡Sucede que estoy harto de tu indiferencia y de las provocaciones de este cretino que se cree tu dueño cuando tú sigues siendo mi esposa! –el ex mercenario la agarró por el brazo.

Rick enseguida se abalanzó hacia Jack, tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme.

-Suéltala, maldito! –Rick hizo que Jack desprendiera a Lisa –No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!... Cuando te darás cuenta que Lisa solo siente repulsión contra ti!

Los ojos de Jack parecieron brillar por la rabia. Miró fijamente al líder Skull, se acercó a él lentamente y le sonrió con ironía, pero de pronto le dio un inesperado cabezazo a Rick en la frente, que le hizo perder el control de la situación.

-Uuuuugghhh....Eso debió doler, jajajajaja! –dijo T.R. quien observaba de cerca aquel espectáculo, sin la mínima intención de separar a aquellos dos.

Rick se recuperó y se abalanzó contra Jack. Los dos hombres se iban a los puños nuevamente.

-No de nuevo! Paren ya, por favor! –gritaba Lisa tratando de ocultar su bochorno al ver que la mayoría de los soldados zentraedis allí presentes se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lisa trató de separarlos, pero por el forcejeo de aquellos dos, cayó al piso golpeándose en la pierna sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que habían provocado, pues estaban enfrascados tratando de hacerse daño. Los dos terminaron en el piso, forcejeando.

-Lisa! –Edwards fue hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse – ¡Pero qué cerdos tan ordinarios son esos dos!

Breetai no lograba entender lo que sucedía. Además, estaba concentrado viendo que la armadura de Kiyora empezaba a arrojar más humo de lo normal.

-Por favor, Basta! –gritó ella- ¡Este no es el lugar, ni el momento! Deténganse!

-Ya me tienes harto, idiota! –le dijo Rick al ex mercenario sin escuchar a nadie y dándole un puñetazo en el pómulo.

-Maldito bastardo... –le decía Jack, apretando sus dientes por la rabia mientras lo trataba de ahorcar, no sin antes darle varios puñetazos en el rostro.

-Wow, esto está para alquilar butaca! –dijo Edwards más atrás, con desfachatez, gozando el momento –La verdad es que están bastante intensos, jajajaja!

-Jack! ¿Qué haces? –gritaba Lisa – ¡T.R. por favor, sepáralos!

-Vamos, Lisa, ellos solo están jugando –alegó Edwards sin la mínima intención de interceder.

Rick contenía las manos de Jack mientras seguían con el forcejeo. El ex mercenario lo tenía contra el piso.

-Te odio, mal nacido! –le decía a Jack a Rick.

-Jack, suéltalo inmediatamente! –le decía Lisa –¡Es una orden!.

Rick, poco a poco fue haciendo las manos de Jack hacia atrás... Jack no sabía de dónde diablos Rick sacaba tanta fuerza para contener su ataque.

En ese momento Rick utilizó la presión que Jack usaba sobre él. Ambos empezaron a rodar por el piso tratando de hacerse el mayor daño posible. En unos segundos, le dio un fuerte puñetazo y quedó a espaldas del ex mercenario, tomándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, tratando también de ahorcarlo.

-Me las pagarás –dijo Rick, quien parecía irreconocible, pues no pretendía soltarlo. Rick le dio unos puñetazos en el rostro a Jack, quien pudo zafarse luego de un tiempo, luego se volteó y empezaron a forcejear nuevamente.

-BASTA!!! –Breetai entendió que la situación realmente era grave. El zentraedi agarró a Jack en su mano izquierda y a Rick en su mano derecha -¿Acaso se han vuelto locos los dos?

-Suéltame!! –le gritaba Jack moviéndose como un gusanillo en la mano de Breetai

-Breetai, bájame, ahora! –le ordenó Rick, furioso.

-Lisa, ¿qué hago con ellos? –le preguntó Breetai.

Lisa estaba tan furiosa que le costaba hablar. Estuvo a punto de decirle que los aplastara a ambos con las manos, literalmente.

-Breetai, pon al capitán Archer en el bolsillo superior de tu uniforme! –le gritó Lisa secando sus lágrimas y tratando de contener su agitada respiración –Veremos si allí reflexiona. Estoy totalmente harta y decepcionada de su actitud. Arreglaré cuentas con él en la base.

-Es una orden... –respondió Breetai.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso! –le gritó Jack al zentraedi. Pero fue infructuoso, ya que en menos de dos segundos se encontraba cerca del pecho de Breetai, dentro de su bolsillo, el cual cubría a Jack hasta arriba de su estómago.

-Dile que me suelte, Lisa! –el ex mercenario pataleó.

-Cierra la boca, Jack! –gritó ella- ¡Te lo advertí la última vez. Te juro que me las pagarás cuando lleguemos a Macross! ¡Te haré arrestar!

-Jajajajaja! –rió Edwards con cinismo –la futura almirante ha hablado...

-En cuanto ti, Rick, si insistes en seguirle la corriente a Jack y actuar como un energúmeno le diré a Breetai que te ubique en su otro bolsillo! No sé qué otra cosa debo hacer para que dejen de actuar como bestias!

-No estoy para juegos, Lisa!... Dile a Breetai que me suelte enseguida! –le respondió Rick-... ¡Ese miserable me provocó!

-Jajajajajaja! Es una lástima es que dejé mi celular –dijo Edwards riendo a carcajadas, en tono de burla-.... Hubiera sido una foto grandiosa digna de un tabloide. Los dos se ven tan ridículos como son en realidad.

Lisa le iba a contestar una grosería a Edwards por su actitud infantil y parásita, pero en ese momento Kiyora empezó a moverse, llamando la atención y alarmando a todos.

-Lisa, aléjate de ella! –le gritó Rick.

Breetai puso a Rick en el piso. Lisa corrió y se resguardó debajo de la nave de Jack, detrás, y con la vista puesta en Kiyora, le siguió Edwards. Los zentraedis prepararon sus armas.

Jack Baker y algunos de los cadetes novatos llegaron en ese momento al área, cerca de unos zentraedis que encañonaban a Kiyora desde el primer piso. Desde allí podía apreciar a la líder quadrono casi de cuerpo entero. Escucharon cuando Breetai dijo algo.

-Creo que el casco le está impidiendo respirar – gritó Breetai, quien se acercó a la zentraedi y cuidadosamente le quitó el casco, poniéndolo en otro lado.

El rojo y largo cabello de Kiyora cayó como cascada. La zentraedi ladeó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos color jade a media hasta.

-Así que esa es Kiyora... No pensé que fuera así... –dijo J.B. – ¡Wow, en realidad es preciosa!

-Sí que lo es... –añadieron sus amigos novatos.

Breetai estremeció varias veces a Kiyora aún en el piso, para ver si vivía, pero no recibió ninguna reacción.

-Parece que no está con vida –dijo Breetai.

Pensando que estaba muerta, Rick se acercó solo un poco y con cuidado a Kiyora y miró sus grandes pupilas verdes, viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos de la zentraedi.

Repentinamente, el líder Skull vio que un par de lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Kiyora.... Lágrimas tan brillantes como las estrellas mismas del cielo...

Ella aún no había muerto.

Kiyora lloraba al saberse derrotada. Veía nublado, pero divisaba una pequeña figura frente a ella.

Rick estaba tan consternado que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y no se dio cuenta cuando en pocos minutos, sorpresivamente, una débil Kiyora, lo agarró con su mano como si fuera un muñeco.

-Diablos, SUÉLTAME! –gritó Rick

-NOOO!!! –Lisa pensó que desfallecería en ese mismo momento al ver a Rick en manos de Kiyora. Tuvo que reponerse, pues sintió mareos, estaba pálida como una hoja y casi se desmaya –¡Oh por Dios!

-_Jack Archer..._ –pensó Kiyora, quien no divisaba bien al hombre en su mano.

Kiyora hizo presión sobre el cuerpo de Rick, pensando que era Jack.... Breetai agarró el brazo de Kiyora para que lo soltara, pero ésta hizo más presión en su mano, haciendo daño en Rick.

-Ahhhh!!! –el dolor que Rick sentía en su cuerpo era indescriptible.

-¡¡¡RICK!!! –gritó Lisa desesperada corriendo hacia la zentraedi. Una angustia se apoderó de ella de tan solo pensar que Kiyora podría aplastar a Rick con su mano -¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, HAGAN ALGO!!!

Los soldados encañonaron a Kiyora para dispararle.

_-¿¿Rick??_ –pensó Kiyora confundida al escuchar gritar a aquella microniana.

Unos segundos pasaron. Kiyora dejó de presionar su mano y Rick se repuso.

-Será mejor que me sueltes, Kiyora, o ellos te dispararán –le dijo Rick en voz alta.

-Tengan cuidado de herir al capitán Hunter! –gritó Breetai

_-¿Rick Hunter?_ –pensó nuevamente la zentraedi, consternada –_Tengo al líder de las RDF en mi mano_; _Zeraal finalmente hubiera estado orgulloso de mí…_

La Quadronos trajo la figura de Rick en su mano, hacia ella, para divisarlo bien y al darse cuenta que no era Jack Archer le hizo una petición.

-Ya no tengo... honor, diles que... me maten –dijo ella en un tono tan bajo, como un susurro, que tan solo él pudo escucharla.

Luego de ello, colocó a Rick en el piso y lo dejó libre. Total, ya no tenía fuerzas y sentía que su fin estaba cerca.

-¡Dispárenle a esa mal nacida! ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Mátenla ahora! –gritó Edwards.

Los soldados le apuntaron justo en la cabeza a la zentraedi.

-ALTO! –gritó Rick- ¡NO DISPAREN!...

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Hunter? –maldijo Edwards- ¿Acaso no vez que se trata de la mujer del mismísimo Zeraal? ¡Es una asesina! ¡La peor de todas!

-Es una prisionera de guerra y merece ser tratada como tal –respondió Rick- Además es un ser vivo, y está herida.

-Y qué diablos importa eso! –refutó Edwards acercándose a Rick- Ha sido quien más bajas nos ha causado hasta ahora... ¡Mátenla!

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! –Rick agarró a Edwards por el cuello del uniforme y lo estremeció. Luego lo hizo a un lado de un empujón –¡Breetai, no voy a permitir que la acribillen de esa forma!

-¡Rick! –añadió Jack desde arriba, aún el bolsillo de Breetai –En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Edwards. ¡Hay que liquidarla!

-¡DIJE QUE NO!... ¡Ella no está en igualdad de condiciones! ¡Está indefensa! ¡Sería genocidio!

-¡Ella es una asesina! –añadió Jack-.... Además, quiere mi trasero, no el tuyo. ¡Es a mí a quien desea ver muerto! Pero claro, eso te importa un bledo, porque te conviene que me elimine, ¿No?.

-No digas estupideces, Archer! ¡No se trata de eso! Todos somos enemigos cuando combatimos, todos hemos defendido nuestras causas derribando a quienes consideramos adversarios en esta guerra. Kiyora está a nuestra merced ahora.

-No seas necio, Rick! ¡Deja que los tiradores hagan su trabajo! –insistió Jack.

-¡Tú fuiste un asesino, Jack! –añadió el líder Skull –¡Roy te dio una oportunidad! ¿Es que acaso no conoces la palabra perdón o compasión?

Aquellas palabras de Rick dejaron sin argumentos a Jack, quien miró a lo lejos a Lisa. Ella también lo observaba, como recordando el pasado, pero luego se enfocaron nuevamente en Rick.

-¡Breetai! –dijo Rick, quitando su vista de Jack y mirando firme a Breetai –¡Soy el comandante de las RDF y he dado una orden!

-¡Ya escucharon al comandante Hunter, bajen sus armas! –gritó el zentraedi a sus hombres.

-¡Maldición, Hunter! ¡Te arrepentirás por esa decisión! –le gritó T.R. encolerizado, al punto de estrellar su casco contra el piso –... ¡Lisa! ¿Cómo permites que Rick ordene dejar con vida a esa maldita?

-Viéndolo por el lado militar, Thomas, en este caso Rick tiene razón. Ella debe ser tratada como prisionera de guerra.

-¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a todos? –gruñó Edwards -¿Qué mierda vendrá después? ¿Celebrarle el cumpleaños a Zeraal? ¿Tomar cerveza con Gorian y Skarrde?

-Cierra la boca, Edwards! –le gritó Rick- ¡Te recuerdo que Lisa es tu superior, y aunque no te guste, yo también!... Si insistes en continuar con tu actitud altanera, te haré arrestar.

Edwards se encolerizó tanto que estaba de un color casi rojizo. Apretó los puños y salió de allí vociferando todo tipo de maldiciones en voz baja, hasta perderse por el corredor.

-Hay que micronizarla de inmediato, antes de que se convierta nuevamente en una amenaza dentro del Satélite –dijo Breetai.

Kiyora abrió bien sus ojos y miró hacia arriba, respiró profundamente. Podía ver cerca de ella a Breetai, de pie, mirándola con seriedad. Luego, fijó sus ojos en un punto en especial; en el bolsillo del uniforme, la pequeña figura de un rostro conocido a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, alguien quien también la miraba fijamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Jack Archer.

Al ver a Jack, Kiyora sintió hervir su sangre. Lo aborrecía como a nadie en el mundo. Además, por ir tras él, nuevamente pagaba caro, quizás demasiado. Él la había vuelto a derribar; había humillado y pisoteado una vez más su orgullo de guerrera...

_-Allí estás, Jack Archer_ –pensó la quadronos, ya bastante débil.

Luego volvió a mover la cabeza para poner su mirada color jade en la diminuta figura del hombre que le había salvado la vida. Él la miraba, sintiendo pena por ella. Ella lo observó fijamente sintiendo algo en su pecho que no había sentido antes y que no lograba comprender, así como no comprendía porqué la había defendido contra todos.

Fue así como por vez primera, Kiyora sintió renacer en ella un sentimiento especial sin precedentes, inigualable e inexplicable. Algo que ni siquiera había sentido por Zeraal, pues Zeraal nunca conoció la compasión... Aquello hizo brotar más lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Rick.... Hunter... –Fue lo único que pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos y caer desfallecida por la debilidad, en ese instante mágico en que sentía que su vida le pertenecía al líder de las RDF por completo.

-XXX-

*

*

*

*

* * *

El Próximo Capítulo:

-La delegación regresa a la Tierra. Kiyora es micronizada y se convierte en la noticia del momento. Leonard y Edwards tienen oscuros planes con ella. Es encerrada y tratada como objeto de exhibición.

-Debido a las pérdidas de Zeloi y Kiyora, Zeraal realiza atentados terroristas por medio de los Scavengers, liderados por Skarrde en diversos puntos de Macross y Ciudad Monumental. Kiyora ve a Rick y Lisa besándose en los labios y siente algo extraño en su ser. Empieza a tener sentimientos encontrados por Rick y por Zeraal y no sabe si quedarse o regresar con el líder zentraedi.

-Helena Chase sufre un desmayo y Jack la lleva a la clínica. Se especula sobre un posible embarazo. Allí, Kiyora ve a Jack y escapa de la clínica para seguirlo, cegada por su obsesión con él por matarlo. Mientras Jack Baker se entera de una sorprendente verdad sobre Jack Archer y él.

-Gorian escapa de la celda donde Skarrde lo había encerrado. Se microniza y le pide a Aruam que lo deje en Macross para tomar venganza y recuperar la confianza de Zeraal.

-Rick y Miriya tratan de encontrar a Kiyora antes que Edwards. La zentraedi hiere a Izzy Randal, le quita su uniforme y armas y finalmente encuentra a Jack Archer en una zona boscosa. Allí, Kiyora y Jack se enfrentan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Lisa es vigilada de lejos por Gorian, quien ve una discusión entre ella y Minmei. La cantante piensa que Lisa y Jack son amantes.

-Rick escucha una conversación de Minmei, y empieza a sospechar que Lisa y Jack son amantes.

-Gorian secuestra a Lisa y pretende obsequiarla de regalo a Zeraal. Con ello, Gorian quiere recuperar a Kiyora a cambio de Lisa, pero Zeraal tendrá otros planes.

________

_____

___

__

_

_Gracias a todos por su espera. _

_Un capítulo largo, lo sé, pero tuve el tiempo suficiente para inspirarme._

_A pesar que esta historia la escribe una chica, reconozco que no sería posible sin la ayuda de varios hombres, sobre todo el dúo dinámico, L&L y a Javi ( A.F.), mi master-asesor en este tema._

_Este capítulo va dirigido a todos ustedes quien siguen mis letras, quienes les gusta mi estilo, e incluso a quienes no..._

_Esta vez agradezco en forma especial a Kats, quien ha estado esperando la actualización desde hace mucho tiempo, y muy especialmente al señor Tommy Yune, creador del personaje de Jack Archer, quien me brindó su "thumb-up" luego de leer finalmente el background-piloto de mi Jack Archer y cómo va incidiendo en la vida de los personajes centrales de esta historia, la cual lleva varios capítulos traducidos al inglés por O.G. y será subida en esa sección a su debido tiempo._

_Long live Robotech, Long Live Macross__!…_

.

.


	34. El Estallido de todos los males

**.**

**.**

_Este capítulo especial es dedicado con un profundo cariño, admiración y respeto a la memoria del señor __**CARL MACEK (21/9/51-17/4/10),**__ creador del fenómeno Robotech. _

_Muchos de nosotros tuvimos la irremplazable oportunidad y el privilegio de compartir una linda amistad virtual... Dentro del mundo de las letras, su pasión, llegó a cautivar a sus fans y amigos con su manera de escribir historias nuevas, y desgarradora forma de describir escenas de una manera directa, concisa y real..._

_Fue su sencillez la que nos hizo amarlo; fue amigo de sus seguidores y participante activo de sus proyectos. Nuestro grupo en FB y otros grupos sobre Robotech logramos tenerlo como miembro e incluso como participante en alguno que otro debate, donde opinó respetuosamente._

_El maestro estará por siempre en nuestros corazones junto a Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Lynn Minmei, Dana Sterling, Zor Prime y Scott Bernard... Su legado fue maravilloso, un legado que seguirá más allá de las estrellas._

_Carl Macek vive en nuestras historias._

_Con cariño, Cindy..._

* * *

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-**

**Capítulo 34**

"**EL ESTALLIDO DE TODOS LOS MALES"**

**-Ira parte-**

**.**

**.**

"_**La civilización está permanentemente amenazada por la desintegración,**_

_**debido a la hostilidad primaria del hombre"...**_ Sigmund Freud

**.**

**.**

**.**

-MALDICIÓN, GORIAAAAANNNNN!- un grito aterrador de enorme intensidad se escuchó en el enorme salón imperial. Lord Zeraal estaba hecho una furia.

En las profundidades marinas, rodeada de gélidas aguas del Océano Ártico, cerca de las glaciales Islas Ostrovs-Gukera, Shamps, Schmidta y La-Runsé, región de la antigua Unión Soviética colindante con Escandinavia, donde los radares de las RDF eran impenetrables, la fortaleza zentraedi se estremecía ante la cólera que estallaba por parte del supremo comandante.

Todos cuanto le veían dentro de la gran sala de comandos, temblaban ente el semblante furioso del joven líder. Todos, a excepción del enorme Skarrde, quien permanecía como siempre impávido, petrificado, como la más fría e inerte gárgola.

Gorian, cabizbajo y con una rodilla en tierra no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar palabra. Jamás había visto a Zeraal tan extremamente exaltado como aquella vez. A su lado, Aruam, al frente de las Quadronos, miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

-SON TODOS UNOS ESTÚPIDOOOSSS!- aulló, luego de más de media hora maldiciendo a sus escuadrones –PERMITIERON QUE SELOI Y KIYORA MURIERAN!

-... Señor, puedo expli...

-CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO GUSANO! –Gorian trató de hablar, pero Zeraal se lo impidió –TODO LO QUE ME PUEDAS DECIR ES INEXCUSABLE!

Zeraal no sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios hacer. Skarrde le había explicado que Seloi se había enfrascado en una batalla un par de semanas atrás en Guyana con Miriya, quien finalmente la venció... y ahora Gorian permitía que le arrebataran a Kiyora. El líder zentraedi haría cambios drásticos.

-Vonthornem! –le gritó Zeraal un poco más calmado, al jefe de la guardia interna de su fortaleza.

-Sí señor!

-Lleve al comandante Gorian a la celda de las profundidades, inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo? –Vonthornem no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Todos en el recinto se extrañaron. Aruam levantaba la vista y Skarrde por primera vez parecía inquietarse.

-Acaso no me oyes?

-Sí, señor, enseguida –Vonthornem dio unas directrices con la mirada a sus guardias.

Gorian alzó la vista con odio hacia Zeraal, luego miró a los guardias, quienes palidecieron ante aquella aterradora mirada. No se atrevían a agarrarlo.

-No es necesario –dijo Gorian levantándose al paso. El pelirrojo de largo cabello hizo una reverencia a Zeraal y caminó hacia la salida escoltado por los guardias.

Al llegar a la celda, en la parte más baja y oscuras de las profundidades, la enorme puerta se abrió y Gorian entró sin pronunciar palabras.

-Comandante, lo siento mucho –fue lo único que pronunció Vonthornem antes de abandonar el recinto.

_-Si piensas que me voy a pudrir aquí, Zeraal, estás muy equivocado. Pronto verás de lo que soy capaz._

Arriba, Zeraal continuó con sus alegatos.

-Aruam!

-Señor!

-Me haz decepcionado totalmente. Pensé que eras la mano derecha de la comandante Tekiva, pero veo que igualmente no te importó dejarla a merced de los humanos.

-Señor yo...

-CÁLLATE! No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas! –gritó Zeraal –De ahora en adelante serás relegada de tu puesto. Serás una más dentro de las quadronos, porque la nueva líder debe ser al menos igual a Kiyora y no una miserable mediocre como tú. Por eso he decidido que Mechangel sea la nueva líder de las Quadronos.

Aruam apretaba los puños por la rabia, mientras entraba en el recinto una fría y hermosa joven de largo cabello rubio ondulado. Aquella que había causado muchas bajas a los bandos de las RDF en Guyana, al punto de casi liquidar a uno de los líderes de los escuadrones, Aaron Tanner y logró dejar en estado de coma a Eugene Blavatski.

-Ahora retírate de mi presencia antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a las mazmorras junto a Gorian.

Aruam no podía creerlo. Aquella guerrera, Mechangel, era muy joven. Pero debía reconocer que en su primera batalla había logrado más bajas de las que ella logró en tres batallas juntas.

-Qué estás esperando para largarte? –le preguntó Zeraal –allí de pie, junto a Mechangel.

Aruam hizo una venia y se retiró en ese instante, humillada, mientras Zeraal le hablaba a las quadronos.

-Mechangel será su nueva líder y no quiero ningún tipo de problema. Quien no la obedezca sufrirá el castigo de verse confinada a las mazmorras.

La nueva líder miraba a todas con frialdad, reparando en ellas como quien mira una tropa de leonas dispuestas a luchar hasta el final.

Zeraal luego volvió a tomar la palabra y se dirigió a Skarrde.

-En cuanto a ti, Skarrde, no toleraré una falla más. Quiero que en los próximos días planifiques un ataque a Ciudad Macross, más fuerte, despiadado y mortal que el peor ataque que haya hecho Dolza a la Tierra. Quiero que los humanos reciban toda mi furia, mi odio y mi dolor por la muerte de Seloi y Kiyora, quiero que jamás se les olvide que una fue mi hermana y la otra la mejor de las guerreras y que sepan que de mí, no se burla nadie... QUIERO MUERTOS A TODOS! Especialmente a Miriya Pharino y Jack Archer... Quiero la cabeza de Rick Hunter, y las malditas RDF a como dé lugar!

-Si, milord, así será.

.

.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana de ese lunes. Sonó la alarma. El joven estiró su brazo y la apagó sin contemplaciones. Quería seguir en su cama, acurrucado bajo sus sábanas y sintiendo el calor de aquel femenino cuerpo, que aunque pequeño, no dejaba de ser excitante, curvilíneo y bien proporcionado. Habían pasado el fin de semana juntos. Dos días alejados de todo y de todos. Inmersos en una fantasía romántica sin precedentes para ambos.

Ella se acercó a él buscando su abrazo. Él la complació, volteándose en ese instante y quedando bastante pegado a su rostro.

-Vaya fin de semana que hemos tenido ¿no? –dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa –¿Te gustó?

-... Me fascinó... Realmente me haz dejado exhausta. Tenía bastante tiempo sin hacer el amor. Eres fenomenal...

-Pues tú no parecías falta de práctica... Eres muy apasionada, pequeña pilluela... Podría capturarte en mi nave, arrestarte para siempre y secuestrarte aquí en mi casa...

-Acaso merezco que me castigues, más?... –respondió ella –Si es así, entonces quiero reconstrucción de los hechos en este instante, teniente!...

-Jajajajaja! –él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Creo que eso es lo que encanta de ti, Samantha, para todo tienes una respuesta inesperada o jocosa.

-Ha sido gracias a ti; desde que empezamos a salir me siento renovada y feliz, Patrick... –ella se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama –Quizás sea un poco prematuro, pero en verdad quisiera saber si te intereso realmente... Digo, no quisiera presionarte, pero... no quiero ilusionarme tontamente porque sería perder el tiempo sin sentido y no pretendo pasar por eso otra vez.

-Bueno, la verdad es que, nunca suelo planear las cosas... –Sunshine se rascó un poco la cabeza, se incorporó y quedó sentado igualmente –Nunca he tenido una pareja formal.

-Cómo? Pero no te entiendo.

-Es decir, siempre he tenido aventuras alocadas con las chicas. Digo, todo el tiempo de un lado para el otro, mi vida fue un torbellino de emociones fuertes y riesgos extremos. Nunca tuve tiempo para nada formal y menos para una novia. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa idea.

-Entiendo... –Ella se sintió algo decepcionada –Creo que la culpa ha sido mía. El hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo no te ata; lo hice porque lo quise. Soy consciente de eso y no pretendo reprocharte nada –Ella estaba apunto de levantarse de la cama para seguir su camino, pero el la tomó por el brazo...

-... No tuvimos sexo, Sammy; hicimos el amor... –él enfatizó- Además, creo que siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? –él le guiñó un ojo

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que..

-Eso quiere decir, Sammy, que al menos deseo intentarlo... contigo.

Ella sonrió y se fue encima de él cubriéndolo de besos.

-Me haces muy feliz... Te juró que no te arrepentirás!

-Solo pido que me tengas paciencia. A veces suelo ser demasiado independiente, pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte.

Luego de conversar un rato más, Sammy fijó su vista hacia la pared donde había un gran afiche de Miriya con traje de vuelo, casco bajo el brazo y su Varitech detrás. Era un gran cuadro que parecía ser el centro de atención dentro de aquella habitación.

-Dime algo, Patrick... ¿Ya te olvidaste de Miriya?

-Qué? Jajajaja! Sammy... –bufó- Mir fue mi amor platónico, digo algo así como una artista y su fan. Siempre fue irreal para mí. Además está casada con el "Señor perfecto" y no tiene ojos para más nadie. Tú más que nadie debe saberlo.

-No creas que soy celosa, es solo que quisiera saber lo que sientes...

-No debes estar celosa, pequeña... –el acarició el largo cabello de ella –Mir es como una hermana para mí en estos momentos. Además, creo que quien realmente debe estar segura de sus propios sentimientos eres tú...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero al tal Jimmy Harlow... ¿estás segura que lo olvidaste del todo?

-Por supuesto que sí! Por mí puede largarse a Suramérica con esa Martina Santos... No tengo nada que ver con ese mequetrefe! Tanto así que no pretendo regresar al concurso!

-Cómo? Pero ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Al principio entré por una revancha... y luego por presión de las chicas... Pero ahora ya no quiero estar más en eso! Esa no soy yo! No puedo pararme enfrente de la gente a aparentar ser lo que no soy!

-Bueno, no quisiera meterme pero...

En esos instantes sonó el teléfono de la casa de Sunshine. El rubio se levantó desnudo y caminó hacia la sala.

-Aló...

_-Buenos días, por favor con el teniente Patrick Elkins_ –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular

-Él habla... ¿quién es?

_-Teniente Elkins, le habla la sargento Daisy Monroe, compañera de trabajo de Base Terranova y amiga de Samantha Porter... Usted disculpe la intromisión pero necesito hablar con ella. Es algo muy importante._

-Eh... Samantha, dijo?

_-No me diga que no está allí porque sé perfectamente que Samantha está con usted!... En verdad, es urgente! Por favor, dígale que tome el teléfono en este instante!_

-Eh... un momento... –Patrick regresó a la habitación con el auricular inalámbrico.

-Quién es?

-Es para ti, Sammy... Es una tal Daisy Monroe.

-Qué?... Pero cómo demonios supo ella que estaba aquí contigo?

-No tengo idea, pero se oye algo molesta.

-Daisy? –Sammy tomó el teléfono.

_-Se puede saber qué haces allí a estas horas de la mañana, Sammy? Ese no es el comportamiento de la futura Miss Macross!_

Ella se ruborizó. No tenía idea que ellas supieran sobre su romance con Sunshine.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no puedo tener espacio para mí?

-_Necesitas estar en forma para el concurso! Estás tarde! Mau nos ha llamado varias veces para preguntarnos dónde estás. Todas las demás concursantes están en el gimnasio!_

-Pues, me ejercito por mi cuenta!

_-Si, como no... Ya me imagino qué clase de ejercicios estabas haciendo! –_gruño_ –... Y como sé que no te cuidas, al menos espero que él haya usado preservativo; no vayas a salirte embarazada cuando el concurso está a la vuelta de la esquina!_

-Eso no es tu problema! Somos adultos!... Además, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-_Por favor Sammy! Todo el mundo sabe que tú y ese teniente del escuadrón Lobo al que llaman "Sunshine" llevan varias semanas saliendo!_ –Daisy enfatizó – _De hecho, Kim, Asumpta y yo fuimos de las últimas en enterarnos! Imagino que Vanesa se enterará cuando regrese de la misión con Lisa y Helena._

-Ugghhh! Estoy segura que fue ese gay de Charlie Mackinnon el que regó el chisme luego de que nos vio el viernes en el bar de los espías! –protestó –¿Porqué ese imbécil no se concentra en ser fan de Ricky Martín y me deja a mí en paz de una vez por todas?

–_En estos momentos eres tú quien debes concentrarte, pero en el concurso!... Además con todo este revuelo, el teniente Elkins debería estar en Base Macross!_

-¿De qué revuelo estás hablando?...

-_No hagas el teatro de que no sabes! Imagino que a él lo deben estar esperando sus compañeros, y tú debes ir de inmediato al gimnasio! Nosotras te lo exigimos!_

-Ustedes no son nadie para meterse en mi vida! No participaré en ese estúpido concurso!

-¿_Cómo? Creo que no te escuché bien..._ –Daisy se horrorizó. En ese momento le pasó el auricular a Kim, quien había escuchado la plática.

-Escuchaste perfectamente, Daisy!

-_Sammy, no puedes hacernos esto!_ –indicó una enfadada Kim- _Acaso no vez que Vanesa, Daisy, Asumpta y los demás hemos invertido mucho en tu preparación y confiamos en ti._

-Pero es que yo...

-_No aceptamos un "no" de tu parte_! –gritó –_Puedes acostarte con quien quieras, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana fuera de tus obligaciones, pero debes ser responsable en tus compromisos! Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo decepcionada que estará Vanesa cuando sepa que eres una irresponsable!._

-Qué fastidiosas son! Déjenme en paz!

-_Me decepcionas, Samantha Porter! Pensé que habías crecido, pero con esta actitud nos demuestras que sigue siendo una niña inmadura! Solo piensas en ti!_ –Kim le reprochó- _No te vamos a insistir más, Sammy, pero si realmente valemos para ti, tomarás tus cosas e irás a ese gimnasio. Si no lo haces, sabremos que te importamos un bledo. Entonces no contarás nunca más con nuestro apoyo. _

Dicho eso, Kim cerró el teléfono bastante molesta.

-Son unas estúpidas! –gritó Sammy

-Siento que todo esto haya ocurrido –le dijo Sunshine.

-Ellas saben como chantajearme. En verdad no quiero desilusionarlas.

-Linda, haz lo que sientas que debas hacer...

-Pues... solo quiero estar junto a ti, quiero dedicarme a esta relación –ella fue hacia él y lo abrazó –Sé que tenemos obligaciones y para mí es suficiente con la armada... Pero por otro lado, sé que ellas se han esforzado por mí.

Sunshine iba a decirle algo, pero su teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-Diablos, ¿y ahora quién será? –gruñó el rubio

-Si son ellas, diles que ya salí.

–Aló –volvió a contestar.

_-Sunshine! ¿Porqué mierda tienes el celular apagado?_ –Se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Daryl?

-_Claro que soy yo!... Pasamos por tu casa pero no tocamos la puerta porque vimos un un papel pegado a tu puerta que decía "no estoy en casa". Luego, te rastreamos por todos lados y como no había señales de ti, intuimos que tu "letrerito" era una trampa! –_Tayor sonó molesto_ – Imagino que debes estar metido en tu cama con alguna mujer._

-Jajajajaja! bueno, la verdad si.

-Pero qué irresponsable eres! ¿Acaso no cambias tu conducta? Este no es el momento para que juegues con tus amiguitas de ocasión!

-Oye, esta chica no es una amiguita de ocasión!... Es que esta vez es diferente. Ella es muy especial para mí, Daryl, en serio –Sunshine bajó la voz –Creo que estoy enamorado...

_-¿Enamorado?... ¡Al diablo con eso! No hay tiempo para que te pongas en estupideces justamente ahora!_

-Te juro que es verdad! El amor ha llegado a mi corazón.

_-Demonios, Sunshine! ahora entiendo porqué Jack no te deja al frente de sus misiones! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Sangriento fue encomendado por unos días a Ciudad Monumento?_

-Sí, ya sé que está allá, pero ¿y eso que?.

-_Cómo que "y eso qué"_ –respondió furioso – ¡_Con Jack en el Espacio y Sangriento fuera de Macross, tú eres el encargado del Escuadrón Lobo, idiota!_

-Esto también lo sé, Daryl, pero mi turno empieza a en dos horas, a menos que haya una emergencia.

_-Emergencia?¿Acaso no haz visto las noticias?_

-La verdad, pues... hoy no...

_-La noticia lleva ya dos días!_ –le respondió –_ ¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?_ _Imagino que te la pasaste fornicando! Solo entiende el televisor y sabrás lo que está pasando!..._ _Espero que una vez te duches vengas a la base de inmediato, porque si Jack llega y no te encuentra aquí será capaz de estrangularte!_

-No seas tan exagerado. Hablamos luego –el rubio colgó el celular.

-Patrick, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sammy desde la habitación.

-Es lo que deseo saber –Sunshine regresó al cuarto y encendió el televisor buscando los canales de noticias. Tanto él como Sammy quedaron pasmados cuando escucharon a Katherine Hyson con la noticia del día que estremecía a todo Macross.

_-...Y como les decía, la comandante Kiyora Tekiva fue ya micronizada por Lord Breetai en el Satélite Fábrica luego de ser derribada la tarde del sábado por el capitán Jack Archer, y en las próximas horas estará llegando a Ciudad Macross junto a la delegación de las RDF que encabezan Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. En Base Macross los escuadrones se preparan para recibirlos..._

-Oh, por Dios! Acaso escuché bien? Kiyora capturada! –indicó Sammy – Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Kim cuando mencionó sobre un revuelo y que deberías estar en la base...

-Esto es algo sin precedentes, Jack debe estar orgulloso. Derribar a Kiyora es una gran proeza... Debo irme –dijo entrando a la ducha inmediatamente.

-Prepararé algo de café. Ambos lo necesitaremos –ella corrió hacia la cocina, encendió la cafetera y luego se unió a él en la ducha.

Media hora más tarde, tomaron sus cafés en tazas desechables y abordaron sus respectivos vehículos para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

.

* * *

.

"_**En la batalla sólo hay fuerzas normales y fuerzas extraordinarias, pero sus combinaciones son infinitas y no hay ser humano capaz que pueda abarcarlas en su totalidad. Si quieres tener la certeza de apoderarte de aquello que atacas, avanza sobre los flancos que el enemigo desprotege. Si quieres tener la seguridad de no perder lo que defiendes, habrás de defender aquello que el enemigo no ataca".- **_Diario del Almirante Rick Hunter, 2035

"_**El halcón desgarra a su presa porque descarga el golpe con precisión. Cuando deseo limitar el combate me defiendo trazando una ruta forzada, pues así obligo a desviar el camino. Cuando lo que deseo es liberar batalla, mi enemigo debe aceptar la lucha pues ataco una posición que debe defender a toda costa".-**_Compendio de notas del General Jack Archer, 2036

.

.

Caía la tarde cuando el Skull-001, y las demás naves, junto al trasbordador que llevaba a Kiyora Tekiva aterrizaban en Base Macross.

Una batería de periodistas entrevistaba a funcionarios del Alto Mando y otros miembros de las RDF. Entre ellos Global y Leonard. Finalmente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquella puerta que se abría en medio de un fuerte operativo de vigilancia armada.

Exedore, Emil Lang y Harry Penn, eran los primeros en salir, seguido de varios zentraedis aliados que portaban una cámara especial en cuyo interior pernoctaba la hermosa y mortal guerrera quadronos. Se vieron flashes de cámaras a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente Global hizo una señal, miembros de la armada custodiaron a Exedore y a la cámara hacia el interior de la base, específicamente hacia los laboratorios especializados de Lang.

La guerrera, vestida en ropajes consistentes en una túnica blanca, fue puesta inmediatamente en una cama especial, dentro de una cámara de protección de máxima seguridad. Allí, Lang y sus asistentes procedieron a colocarle un sin fin de dispositivos que registraban sus signos vitales en diferentes partes de su cabeza, tórax y brazos.

Afuera, la batería de Periodistas luchaba contra el cordón de seguridad de los soldados, intentando obtener una reacción de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, quienes se abrían paso entre el gran jaleo dentro de la base. Ellos habían llegado igualmente en esa gran nave que piloteaba Hiro Ishi.

-Quién diablos fue el de la genial idea de hacer una conferencia de prensa en este lugar? –preguntó Rick, molesto.

-Estoy casi segura que nuestro querido Leonard –fue la respuesta de Lisa al ver a Leonard a lo lejos dando entrevistas.

Rick no solo estaba furioso por aquello, sino porque Michael Oats tuvo que ser llevado la noche del domingo hacia el Satélite Fábrica para que piloteara al Skull-001 de vuelta a la Tierra, pues, Rick tenía su brazo derecho enyesado, producto del gran apretón que Kiyora le había dado al tenerlo en su mano.

Rick caminaba entre la multitud que forcejaba contra los guardias por conseguir declaraciones de los esposos Hunter. Lisa iba junto a él, tratando de escabullir a aquel tumulto.

-Capitán Hunter, qué le pasó en su brazo! –preguntó un periodista

-Es cierto que Kiyora casi lo mata en su puño? –preguntó otro

-Capitana Hayes, qué hay de cierto que el capitán Hunter tuvo una riña con otro militar de las RDF por motivos personales? –preguntó otro más atrás

Ambos ignoraban las preguntas, pero uno de ellos agarró a Lisa por el brazo para obligarla a hablar.

-Respóndame, capitana! Diga lo que sabe!

-Pero cómo se atreve? Insolente! –respondió ella furiosa.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi esposa –dijo Rick en ese instante empujando al paparazzi -... Jamás lo hagas!

-Wow, que violento! –dijo el paparazzi tomando una foto a Rick con un flash poderoso.

-Sabes, todavía tengo un brazo sin yeso... ¡Imbécil! –le gritó el líder Skull al tipo.

-Rick, entremos de una vez! –gritó Lisa –No les demos el gusto de ser la contraportada a estos chismosos.

-Atrás idiotas, o los arrestaremos! –le dijo un soldado a los periodistas, empujándolos hacia el otro lado mientras Rick y Lisa lograban finalmente entrar al camino que conducía hacia el laboratorio de Lang.

Adentro aún de la nave, Hiro Ishi estaba a punto de bajar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Helena Chase en una de las sillas.

-Helena? ¿Qué haces aún allí? –preguntó –Pensé que habías bajado junto a Rick y Lisa.

-Es que... por un momento me quedé aletargada por todo lo sucedido. Digo, aún no asimilo lo que ha sucedido con Kiyora... y ahora veo todo ese tumulto de gente allí y me da pavor...

-Ven conmigo! –dijo Hiro ofreciéndole su mano –Nada pasará, son solo periodistas. No dejaré que nada ocurra.

Helena le dio la mano. Hiro bajó con ella de la nave. Cuando los periodistas quisieron abordarlos, Hiro sacó su arma y la llevó desenfundada, a la altura de su rostro, apuntando hacia arriba. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos. Solo se limitaron a fotografiarlos hasta que entraron igualmente al recinto.

.

Otro grupo de periodistas se había abarrotado hacia el otro lado de la pista de aterrizaje. T.R. Edwards daba declaraciones tratando de llamar la atención, pero pronto fue opacado cuando aterrizó, la última nave en llegar, el Wolf-001 de Jack Archer.

Al tocar suelo se hizo imposible detener el cordón de seguridad; los periodistas no dejaban siquiera que la nave entrara al hangar.

-Pero qué diablos es todo este circo? –se preguntaba Jack, molesto.

Los miembros del escuadrón Lobo salieron al paso ayudando a la seguridad del lugar y haciendo que la batería de periodistas se desperdigara hacia el otro extremo.

Finalmente, Jack pudo entrar a su hangar donde lo esperaba su escuadrón, encabezado por Patrick Elkins.

-BRAVO! –gritaron todos cuando el ex mercenario bajó de un brinco y llegó donde ellos.

-Vaya, veo que tenían una fiesta sorpresa ¿dónde están los tragos?

-Felicidades capitán. Es el logro del año –dijo Sunshine.

Uno a uno fueron felicitándolos hasta que Jack notó que sangriento no estaba.

-Sunshine, ¿dónde está César?

-En Ciudad Monumento con Jhonny Wolf y Aaron Tanner. Evaluando un nuevo armamento.

-Jack, te requieren en el laboratorio –dijo Izzy, quien aparecía en ese momento.

-Y se puede saber para qué?... La verdad no me interesa ver a Kiyora en ropa interior –bufó –Cumplí con mi parte, ahora que Rick se encargue de ella. Fue su idea mantenerla con vida.

-No seas terco, Jack –insistió Izzy –El Capitán Global necesita hacerte unas preguntas.

-Demonios! ¡Está bien!... pero no demoraré.

-¿Vamos contigo? –preguntó Sunshine.

-No! –dijo Izzy –Global dijo estrictamente que sólo Jack.

-Uy! está bien, "mamá Izzy" –dijo Sunshine en medio de las risotadas de los demás.

-Espérenme aquí, no demoraré. Además, necesito hablar con ustedes –Jack se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar al laboratorio por el otro extremo.

-Las puertas adyacentes están cerradas por seguridad, Jack –indicó Izzy –la única forma de llegar al laboratorio es por la puerta principal. Deberemos pasar a los jodidos periodistas.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo!

Jack e Izzy caminaron a prisa para obviar las aglomeraciones, pero unos cuantos periodistas lograron alcanzarlos. Varios de ellos les hacían preguntas. Jack tomó a Izzy por el brazo para aligerar el paso y evadir los medios.

-Capitán Archer, cómo fue que derribó a Kiyora? –fue la primera pregunta

-Es cierto que Kiyora estaba obsesionada con usted? –dijo otro

-Quién es esta teniente, capitán, su última conquista? –preguntó una reportera

-Largo de aquí! –respondió molesto

-Dígame, Archer, es cierto que usted no se lleva ni con Hunter ni con Edwards? Porqué? –fue la pregunta que derramó el vaso de agua.

-Oiga, déjenlo en paz! –le gritó una histérica Izzy, quien le dio un manotazo a la cámara del reportero haciendo que el aparato cayera al piso –Fuera de aquí!

-Voy a demandarla por agresión! –le gritó el reportero –Maldita ramera abusadora!

Jack se volteó y fue hacia él.

-Solo toma tu basura de cámara y lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia, o te juro que tu periódico tendrá que demandarme a mí por romperte la cara y quedar irreconocible de por vida!

El hombre palideció. Se agachó con suavidad mientras tomaba su cámara, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Aléjense o los arrestaremos! –dijeron los policías a los periodistas, al llegar al área.

-Vengan, los escoltaremos hasta la entrada –añadieron otros custodios.

.

Izzy y Jack llegaron al enorme espacio que ocupaba los laboratorios de Emil Lang. El reconocido doctor se encontraba dentro de la cámara especial junto a Harry Penn, Lazlo Zand y dos médicos zentraedis, atendiendo a una adormitada y micronizada Kiyora Tekiva.

La comandante de las Quadronos se encontraba acostada en una cama especial con aparatos y sensores que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Un séquito de especialistas zentraedis y humanos bajo las órdenes de Lang serían los encargados de vigilarla. Tomaron muestras de sangre y otros fluidos corporales y le colocaron sondas y otros aparatos para su reposo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los exámenes finalizaron y Lang se dirigió a los presentes. El veterano doctor pudo ver a su alrededor. Rick y Lisa se levantaron de sendas sillas donde habían esperado sentados dentro del enorme recinto junto a los esposos Sterling, quienes comentaban algo en voz baja. Cerca de ellos estaba el almirante Global, de pie, sereno y pensativo, con la vista puesta en el suelo, señal que su mente estaba intranquila. A su lado permanecían Exedore, Reinhardt padre, Helena Chase, Hiro Ishi y Vanesa.

En el otro extremo, Lang pudo observar a Leonard y Morán junto a Maistroff, T.R. Edwards y otros personajes de las llamadas GTU que llegaban al recinto como Milburn, el oficial de inteligencia Niles Obstat, y Carl Caruthers.

Así, los últimos en entrar al recinto fueron Izzy Randall y Jack Archer. Pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello pues todos mantenían sus vistas en Kiyora y en Lang quien finalmente tomó la palabra.

-La comandante Tekiva fue micronizada con éxito. No existe daño en su cuerpo, ni lesiones internas en sus órganos, incluyendo la vista. Sin embargo, debemos esperar su respuesta neurológica.

-Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor Lang? –preguntó Reinhardt

-Qué si bien no existe daño cerebro-vascular, debemos esperar su reacción psico-neurológica, y psico-emotiva. Recuerde que para los zentraedis existen reacciones secundarias a los efectos de la micronización.

-Qué recomienda usted que sea el siguiente paso? –Pregunto Global.

-Hasta que esté totalmente recuperada, la comandante Tekiva debe permanecer en estricta vigilancia médica, aquí en mi laboratorio.

-Qué pasará con ella después? –preguntó Lisa.

-Doctor Lang... –interrumpió Leonard –Recuerde que esa zentraedi es una prisionera, por lo tanto la el Consejo de Seguridad debe encargarse de ella.

-Así es! Ella podría convertirse en un peligro –Edwards cruzó los brazos.

-Eso se decidirá en una sesión especial del Consejo, Leonard –enfatizó Reinhardt

-Espero ser notificado sobre esa reunión. No vaya a ser que las RDF cometa una estupidez en su decisión como por ejemplo pretender integrarla a las filas de los pilotos. –indicó Maistroff mirando a Miriya y a Rick de reojo –Hubiera preferido que el capitán Archer hubiera disparado un tiro más certero que la hubiera fulminado de una vez por todas. Eso nos hubiera ahorrado molestias... –indicó- Por ahora me retiraré. Me siento agotado con todo lo sucedido.

-¿Agotado? –Jack Bufó contra Maistroff en voz alta mientras prendía su cigarrillo –Jajajajaja! No puedo creerlo, y eso que ni siquiera se subió a una nave. A mí me "hubiera" gustado que "hubiera" hecho algo productivo durante su estancia en el Satélite.

-Pero qué atrevido es usted, Archer! –respondió Maistroff –En primero lugar, usted no debe estar fumando aquí... Y en segundo lugar no es necesario maniobrar una nave para sentirse cansado. El cansancio mental que demandan las estrategias militares durante los casos de ataque enemigo es aún más agobiante!

-Por favor! –Prosiguió el ex mercenario –Ni siquiera lo vi en la sala de situaciones. A saber dónde estaba escondido; usted no es más que un gallina!

-Cómo se atreve!

-Basta! –Rick puntualizó mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia ellos –Capitán Archer, mantenga la cordura de su rango y además apague ese maldito cigarro! En esta área está prohibido fumar.

Jack lo miró con cara de odio mientras tiraba su cigarro al piso y lo aplastaba con su bota.

-... Y en cuanto a usted, coronel Maistroff, le recuerdo que lo que disponga las RDF dentro de sus filas no necesita de su aprobación, pues usted cuenta con voz, pero no con voto dentro de nuestras decisiones.

-Le recuerdo, Capitán Hunter, que las RDF están apunto de desaparecer –dijo Leonard -Falta poco para que se conviertan en las REF, por lo tanto, nosotros, de la Cruz del Sur, estamos ya listos para tomar las obligaciones que les corresponderían a las RDF.

-Aún estamos aquí, General Leonard –Lisa le indicó con la voz en alta y mirándolo firme –... Y mientras no nos convirtamos en las REF, aún tenemos el comando de toda la fuerza militar global, le guste o no –puntualizó –Por otro lado, no estamos aquí para discutir eso, si no para decidir sobre el futuro de la comandante Tekiva. Y en esto, yo en lo personal, tomaré muy en cuenta la opinión tanto de Exedore como de Breetai.

-En eso tiene razón Lisa –dijo el supremo General Reinhardt –Lord Exedore, durante las sesiones necesitaremos la presencia del comandante Breetai. Hágale saber que deseamos que se presente a las reuniones.

-Así será –indicó Exedore.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pretenden? –Edwards habló sin tapujos –No me digas, Lisa, que vas a seguirle la corriente a las pretensiones de Hunter y Archer.

-De qué hablas, Edwards? –preguntó Rick

-Por favor, Hunter!...¡No finjas!... Defendiste a Kiyora de una muerte segura para luego utilizarla dentro de las filas de las RDF como una capitana más, igual que Miriya, y de esa manera hacer que los insurgentes zentraedis te aclamen como líder... En cuanto a Archer, lo que quiere es sacar a todos de la jugada y surgir como nuevo héroe de las RDF por medio del reconocimiento a este logro.

-Jajajajaja!... ¡Cuánta pendejada junta! –Jack pretendió ignorarlo –Creo que el exceso de droga te ha vuelto loco.

-¿Acaso insinúas que soy un adicto? –Edwards apretó los puños.

-Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando volabas para los Bogeys te encantaba la cocaína. Sobre todo a lo hora de atacar a los Jolly Rogers.

-¡Me estás calumniando, Archer!

-¡Cállense los dos! –Rick interrumpió- ...En cuanto a ti, Edwards, tu delirio de persecución es impresionante... Además, tu opinión me importa un bledo, como siempre.

-¡Lo vez, Lisa! –Edwards se hizo la víctima – Él mismo admite que siempre hace lo que le da la gana... y Archer me acusa sin pruebas.

-¡Edwards, ya cállate! Esto no se trata de ti! –Rick le dio la espalda –... Doctor Lang seguiremos sus recomendaciones, a menos que el almirante Global opine lo contrario.

-No tengo ninguna objeción, Rick –añadió global –Lo que Lang disponga es lo que se debe hacer. Ahora, buenas noches señores.

-Gracias por su confianza, almirante –Lang sonrió satisfecho.

Global se retiró seguido de Reinhard y Exedore.

-Qué quiso decir Global con eso? –Preguntó Edwards a Lisa, molesto.

-El almirante Global fue enfático, y lo que quiso decir, Thomas, es que la comandante Kiyora Tekiva permanecerá en este lugar hasta que el doctor Lang lo considere necesario... –Lisa frunció el ceño cuando observó que T.R. pretendía decir algo más –...y no se hable más del asunto, señores. Creo que todos estamos agotados con la jornada y merecemos un descanso. Mañana habrá una conferencia de prensa sobre el asunto ya que los medios requieren explicaciones al respecto y debemos estar preparados. Helena, Vanesa, Max, Miriya, Hiro, T.R. e Izzy, mañana deberán estar en el salón principal de la Base a las 9:00 horas, le debemos una explicación a la ciudadanía. Ahora será mejor que se retiren.

Edwards, Leonard y los demás del bando de la Cruz del Sur se retiraron molestos. Lang y Penn continuaron viendo otros asuntos concernientes a Kiyora. Aquellos que Lisa había mencionado habían salido del recinto luego de las indicaciones.

Helena quiso cruzar algunas palabras con Jack antes de retirarse, pero su orgullo estaba herido. Se había enterado de la pelea entre él y Rick y las causas de la misma. Aquella noche luego del incidente, Jack se encerró furioso en su cuarto en el Satélite Fábrica y ella prefirió irse al suyo y llorar amargamente sobre la almohada. Al día siguiente prefirió evitarlo. Jack ni siquiera la buscó. Ahora estaba decidida, recogería sus cosas y regresaría a su casa.

Dentro del recinto, Jack veía como los demás se retiraban. A lo lejos, junto a Hiro y Vanesa iba Helena. Él no quería hablar con ella; no ahora que su corazón estaba turbado con todo lo sucedido y atormentado por aquel amor obsesivo hacia Lisa Hayes.

-Jack, ¿no vienes? –Izzy preguntó

-No, debo hablar con Lisa.

-Dime algo, ¿por qué te peleaste con Rick allá arriba?.

-Simples diferencias Izzy –dijo alejándose de ella. Izzy se encogió de hombros y optó por salir de allí y alcanzar a Hiro y los demás.

-Lisa, debo hablar contigo... Yo... –Jack se acercó a ella; iba a preguntarle algo pero enseguida Rick saltó al paso yendo hacia él con instinto felino.

-... Y ahora qué se te ofrece, Archer?

-No estoy hablando contigo!

-Hartas mi paciencia, eres peor que una pulga en el trasero! Te hice una pregunta!

-No me colmes, Hunter!

-Habla conmigo lo que tengas que hablar. Soy tu superior inmediato, no tienes nada que preguntarle a Lisa!

-Basta Rick! –Lisa se puso en medio de los dos –Suficiente con la estupidez que cometieron allá arriba! No estoy de humor para tonterías ahora.

-¿Acaso no puedo hacerte una maldita pregunta, Lisa, sin que este tipo interrumpa? –Jack se disgustó

-Silencio Jack! –El grito de Lisa llamó la atención de Lang, Penn y los otros doctores, quienes se percataban en ese momento del asunto.

-No te debo explicaciones –Rick le gritó al ex mercenario –Te recuerdo nuevamente que soy tu superior y debes obedecer mis órdenes, te guste o no!

-Lo peor de ti es tu bocota, no sé quien diablos te crees! –añadió Jack –Ni siquiera recuerdas que mientras tú limpiabas los establos en tu granja californiana, yo ya había liquidado a más de cien Tomcats y Executioners en combates aéreos.

-Eres un maldito patán insubordinado! –a Rick le costaba mucho controlarse –¿Acaso crees que me impresionan tus estúpidos récords de mercenario proscrito?.

-MALDICIÓN, YA BASTA!... Ustedes dos! Los quiero en mi oficina en este instante! –Lisa gritó y luego se refirió a los seis custodios que estaban a la vista cerca del laboratorio de Lang –... Soldados!, escolten a los capitanes hasta mi antigua oficina por el elevador, AHORA!...

-Qué? –Rick se sorprendió –¿Qué diablos significa esto, Lisa?

-... Hablaremos en mi oficina, capitán Hunter! Usted conoce perfectamente el camino principal. Yo me iré por el pasillo de atrás para evitar los alegatos de ambos.

Rick, ofuscado, solo logró ver como Lisa se alejaba con un custodio por el pasillo. Luego miró a Archer con la misma intensidad de odio con que Archer le miraba a él. Ciertamente sentía que había caído en el juego del ex mercenario.

.

Lisa conservaba su antigua oficina en Base Macross, frente a la de Moira Flynn. Siempre conservaba la llave, y ciertamente solía utilizarla cuando era requerida en aquella Base para alguna misión especial de estrategia militar, solicitada por Global o el doctor Lang.

Rick se sentía sumamente molesto. Jack por el contrario no entendía aquella reacción repentina de Lisa...Al llegar al elevador con los otros cinco custodios ambos se alejaron lo más posible. No se soportaban, simplemente no podían respirar el mismo aire. Los guardias por su lado, se sentían un poco intimidados por la presencia de ambos. A Jack le temían y a Rick lo respetaban; no entendían de qué se trataban las órdenes de la capitana Hayes.

Jack Archer trataba de disimular su incomodidad de tener a Rick tan cerca. Con su actitud te témpano de hielo y semblante tranquilo prefería mirar hacia el suelo y contar hasta cien tal como le decía su doctor en las terapias, para controlar su ira y no cometer una locura, pero en el fondo lo pensaba; era fácil, solo cuestión de acabar con los guardias y luego ahorcar a Rick con el cordón de su crucifijo... En cambio Rick no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Jack, como si quisiera fulminarlo con su mirada. Rick lo conocía lo suficiente como para esperar cualquier reacción del ex mercenario; y él estaría allí para atacarlo también, si era provocado. Aquella pelea le había dejado claro que Jack lo quería muerto... Rick tan solo esperaba que el ex mercenario hiciera el mínimo movimiento, entonces sacaría su arma y le volaría los sesos, sin pestañear; algo que nunca antes en su vida pensó en hacer.

Las ironías existen en la vida y en la muerte, en el pasado, en el presente, en el futuro y en los mundos paralelos... A millones de kilómetros, Gorian y Zeraal tenían un objetivo en común, la destrucción, el poder, el control total, pero así mismo se odiaban y esperaban el mínimo error de su aliado para quitarlo del camino... y en ello la obsesión de ambos por Kiyora tenía mucho que ver... Y aunque pareciera extraño, algo similar y diferente al mismo tiempo, sucedía con Rick Hunter y Jack Archer y la historia de ambos con Lisa Hayes...

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Lisa los estaba esperando. Pidió a los guardias que se quedaran afuera, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Miró a los dos hombres frente a ella. Ambos conocían el protocolo militar, ambos permanecían de pie, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y la vista al frente en un punto neutro. Sin embargo, Rick fue osado, no aguantó y miró a Lisa a los ojos con enfado, como reprochándole de lejos aquella acción sorpresiva.

-Si los hice llamar es porque les había advertido a ambos en una ocasión que no quería agresiones entre ustedes... pero como ya sabemos todos, y este "todos", con mucha pena para mí, incluye a la fuerza aliada zentraedi de Breetai; ustedes hicieron caso omiso a mi advertencia, al tiempo que me han hecho pasar la vergüenza más grande en toda mi carrera militar!...

Lisa hizo un alto y luego habló nuevamente.

-... Y les agradezco que mantengan su distancia de mi rango y mantengan su vista al frente y no a en mi cara cuando les hablo! Soy su superior y no tengo que recordarlo!

Rick desvió la mirada hacia el frente, pues sabía que aquello había sido directamente con él, lo que terminó por enfurecerlo aún más.

Lisa prosiguió con sus alegatos.

-Capitán Archer, sé que me iba a preguntar el porqué no lo mencioné para la conferencia de prensa para el día de mañana, siendo usted quien derribó a Kiyora ¿no es así?

-Así es, señora... Eso le iba a preguntar en el momento en el que el capitán Hunter me interrumpió bruscamente –Jack fue irónico.

-Como respuesta le informo que si no lo mencioné es porque usted no estará en esa conferencia de Prensa –Lisa puntualizó.

-Puedo preguntarle porqué, capitana –Jack se extrañó con aquello.

-Usted conoce el Acápite 5 del artículo n. 16 del Código de ética de las RDF, ¿no es así, capitán Archer?

-Afirmativo, señora...

-¿Y qué dice, capitán? Refrésqueme la memoria.

Jack frunció el ceño. Ya entendía de qué se trataba aquella acción de Lisa... Mientras que Rick esbozó una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción.

-La agresión a un superior se penaliza con cárcel desde tres días hasta varios años de prisión. La decisión es tomada por del líder de la Flota Principal o por una Corte Marcial, dependiendo de la gravedad de la lesión.

-Me alegra que lo recuerde, capitán Archer. No entiendo cómo Sven Levi osa decir que usted pasó con notas bajas los cursos de la Academia Robotech, teniendo usted una excelente retentiva –dijo Lisa –... Su falta fue de "agresión violenta" contra el Capitán Hunter que es su superior inmediato, e igualmente por insubordinación a mi persona, que soy la líder de la flota. Por lo tanto, capitán Archer, le informo que pasará quince días en la prisión de las RDF para que aprenda a meditar sobre lo sucedido.

-¿QUÉ?... –tanto Jack como Rick se sorprendieron horriblemente con la noticia. A Jack se le vino el mundo encima por venir la orden de Lisa... y Rick sentía que aquella penalización era demasiado suave.

-YA ME ESCUCHARON! –gritó enfadada –...Si insiste en su rebeldía, capitán Archer, aumentaré la pena!... Y en cuanto a usted, capitán Hunter, tiene cinco días de suspensión de sus labores sin derecho a privilegios y con copia a su expediente!

-COMO! –Rick y Jack estaban escandalizados.

-Ya entiendo –Jack habló con ironía –A mí me encierras en una celda dos semanas mientras que éste tipo solo lo mandas de vacaciones un par de días. ¡Vaya que resultaste ser una líder imparcial! Pero claro! se trata de tu hombre... ¿no?

-No sea descarado, Archer! –Lisa le reprochó-... Usted inició la afrenta y provocó al Capitán Hunter frente a todos los presentes!... ¡Además no le permito que se refiera a mí con el irrespeto con que lo hace!

-No es justo! ¿Vas a manchar mi expediente porque me defendí de este demente? –Rick alzó la voz mientras su rostro estaba rojo por la furia –Sabes perfectamente que si él no me hubiera provocado yo no hubiera reaccionado. ¿O qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que me matara?

-Yo no estoy manchando su expediente, capitán. Usted mismo lo hizo en el momento en el que actuó igual que su agresor.

-No compares, Lisa!

-¡Esa es mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás! Así que...

-Me opongo! –Rick la desafió, pero Lisa volvió a hablarle en voz alta –Si así lo deseas entonces actuaré de la misma forma! Apelaré tu decisión y te juro que pondré mis causas en el escrito! Además pediré la baja de Archer! No lo quiero en las RDF!

-SILENCIO CAPITÁN!

-NO!... NO ME CALLO! –dijo Rick dando un puñetazo al escritorio –Sabes perfectamente, Lisa, que la falta de Archer merece una corte marcial por intento de homicidio a mi persona, e irrespeto a la comandante de la flota!

-El capitán Archer acaba de derribar a una de las más grandes líderes enemigas tanto usted como yo sabemos que eso le favorece enormemente.

-Me importa que hubiera derribado al mismísimo Dolza, cosa que yo hice! –dijo Rick volteando a ver a Jack, quien arqueó una ceja en son de burla.

-Vaya, Rick, estás aprendiendo los mismos modales de Edwards! –añadió Jack con ironía.

-Cierra la maldita boca, cretino! –le gritó Rick apretando los puños.

-Wao, que miedo! –Jack bufó

-SILENCIO! –les gritó Lisa.

-No estás actuando de la manera correcta, Lisa... ¡ESTÁS PROTEGIENDO A ESTE HIJO DE PERRA!

-BASTA CAPITAN HUNTER, O SERÉ MÁS SEVERA! Recuerde que usted no hizo ni el más mínimo intento en detenerse! –Lisa mantuvo su posición- ... Lamentablemente para ustedes dos, yo estuve allí viendo en primera fila VIP, el bochornoso espectáculo que protagonizaron ambos, como si fueran salvajes dentro de un circo romano en los tiempos de Calígula.

-No aceptaré esta sanción, Lisa! –Rick añadió aún más furioso.

-Oh, por favor, Hunter! –Jack apretó los puños –Yo me voy a una mazmorra dos semanas mientras tú estarás cómodo y relajado por cinco días... y aún así tienes las agallas de quejarte como un maldito mocoso!

-Eres tú quien no debes quejarte, infeliz! –Rick fue hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello –Yo te hubiera llevado a juicio para que te pudrieras en la misma cárcel de donde nunca debí sacarte. Total, la prisión es como una casa para ti.

-Quítame tus manos de encima, Rick...

-YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! –gritó Lisa –¡GUARDIAS!

Los seis guardias abrieron las puertas y entraron al recinto con armas en manos.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Archer! –le indicó el líder Skull

-Capitán Hunter, contrólese! –le indicó lisa en tono enérgico.

Rick soltó a Jack, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Era como si dos cometas estuvieran a punto de chocar. Mientras Rick estaba fúrico, Jack esbozaba una pequeña, encantadora y triunfal sonrisa ladeada, que terminaba por enervar aún más la sangre de Rick.

-Capitán Hunter –Lisa le volvió a hablar –... Espere afuera, por favor.

-Qué? De ninguna manera!.. Esto lo vamos a discutir ya!

-Haz lo que te ordeno, Rick!... o serás el nuevo compañero de celda de Jack!... ¡Y allí, lejos de toda la armada podrán matarse con gusto si así lo desean!

Rick miró a Lisa con mucho enojo, como nunca antes lo había hecho; se sentía demasiado furioso por la forma en como ella procedía. Sentía que ella lo estaba relegando a un plano inferior al de Jack y eso lo decepcionaba enormemente... Luego le envió una mirada asesina a Jack y salió de allí, cerrando con un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer los cuadros de la antigua oficina de Lisa.

Jack estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas de odio por parte de muchos enemigos que había cultivado a lo largo de su carrera tanto de mercenario como de soldado. Pero aquella vez, vio una mirada diferente. La mirada azul de Rick estaba casi color violeta, producto de la ira. Era como si en aquel instante un odio consumado e intenso por encima del nivel, se apoderaba por primera vez de Rick Hunter... Un Rick Hunter que poco a poco perdía un carácter racional y apacible, como en sus primeros años, para convertirse cada vez más en un soldado duro, irascible y agresivo.

Lisa temió lo peor... Sabía que lo que le esperaba con Rick no sería fácil, pero él debía entender que estaba cumpliendo su deber como su superior y no como su mujer... Por lo pronto, debía actuar enérgicamente con Jack.

-Guardias, quítenle las armas al capitán Archer y escóltenlo a la prisión de la Base.

-Sí, Capitana! –respondieron ellos, pero Jack los miró con amenaza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lisa, no me humilles!... –contestó el ex mercenario, resistiéndose al arresto.

Lisa fue hacia él y le habló cerca al rostro, golpeando el pecho de Jack con su dedo índice con mucha fuerza.

-Cierra la boca! No eres nadie para hablar de humillación, Jack! –luego bajó el tono de voz –Tú me haz humillado de las dos peores formas posibles para mí: como mujer y como militar. Tan solo con lo que me hiciste aquella vez es para darte al menos 15 años de cárcel... –Ella estaba hecha una fiera y volvió a subir la voz –... Y en cuanto a tu actitud en el Satélite Fábrica, Rick tiene razón, tu reacción es para ir a juicio, e incluso darte de baja... Si no he actuado más enérgicamente es porque derribaste a Kiyora, y porque sé que estás en tratamiento psicológico!

-No quiero tu compasión, Lisa!... Si quieres enviarme a juicio, hazlo!... No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque legalmente tú eres mi esposa y no voy a tolerar que ese bastardo te manoseé en mi presencia...

Los guardias allí presente se miraron unos con otros sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-Cállate, Jack! –Lisa miró apenada a los guardias. Luego le habló al ex mercenario en voz baja, pero enérgicamente –...Rick es mi esposo y es el hombre que amo! Por lo tanto podrá demostrarme su afecto las veces que quiera, en el lugar que desee, porque así se lo permito!

Jack sintió como un balde de agua fría cuando escuchó aquello. Ciertamente le dolía cada vez más oír la misma frase una y otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue peor. Esta afirmación le corroboraba que Lisa defendía su matrimonio como una leona.

-No me hagas parecer como un pendejo descerebrado! Tu matrimonio con él no vale ni el papel donde está escrito! –le dijo furioso

-De eso se están encargando nuestros abogados!... Además, volviendo al tema, eso no te justifica!... como siempre, pasaste de héroe a villano, todo lo que haces bien luego lo destruyes... ¿Acaso no percibes la magnitud de tu maldito logro? Derribaste a Kiyora, Jack! Eres un piloto excepcional... Es una lástima que tus impulsos y tus bajos instintos arruinen todo y sean tu perdición!

-No, Lisa –dijo él mirándola con rabia y hablándole bajo y despacio –Tú eres mi perdición...

Lisa obvió aquello, se alejó unos pasos de él y dio las órdenes.

-Guardias, háganlo ahora! –dijo ella mientras se alejaba del ex mercenario.

-Capitán, sus armas!

Luego de unos segundos, Jack respiró hondo, sacó las armas de su funda y las entregó.

-También debes entregar la pistola que tienes en la pierna, y los puñales de las suelas de tus botas –añadió Lisa.

Los guardias se sorprendieron por la cantidad de armas que llevaba el ex mercenario. Mientras, Jack se despojaba de todo aquel arsenal y lo entregaba. Luego, dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-No tan rápido, capitán –dijo Lisa yendo hacia él.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le vas a pedir a estos payasos que me revisen la entrepierna?

-Tu collar, Jack –dijo ella mostrando su mano para que le diera aquella prenda.

-De ninguna manera! –indicó ofuscado –Este collar es muy especial para mí, y lo sabes perfectamente, Lisa! No voy a dárselo a estos mequetrefes! Al final siempre tratan de robármelo!

-Está bien, capitán... Yo me quedaré con él hasta que salga de prisión.

-Por supuesto que no!... Si cae en manos de Rick, es capaz de arrojarlo a la basura!

-Jack, no me hagas perder la paciencia!... Tienes dos opciones, o me das el collar a mí, o se lo das al jefe de pertenencias de la celda. Tú eliges.

El ex mercenario tardó unos segundos, luego, con cara de pocos amigos, se quitó el collar y se lo dio a Lisa.

-Bien –dijo ella –... Andando...

Los guardias se acercaron a Jack, pero este los fulminó con la mirada.

-No se atrevan a ponerme un solo dedo encima!... o no responderé aunque me pudra en la más miserable de las cárceles del planeta –Le dijo el ex mercenario a los guardias, en el momento en que ellos pretendieron esposarlo. Luego se dirigió a ella –Lisa, me conoces, y sabes de lo que soy capaz...

Ellos, con algo de consternación, miraron a Lisa.

-No es necesario que lo esposen... –le respondió ella a los guardias –El capitán Archer no se escapará. Caminará entre ustedes seis. Se conducirá sin improperios, tranquilamente y sin intentar escapar, hasta llegar a su celda... y como mantendrá una buena conducta saldrá libre en quince días... Al menos eso espero, porque de no ser así dudo mucho que salga de la cárcel antes de que despeguemos a Tirol.

-Wow, la futura almirante es muy considerada... –Jack le reprochó con cinismo -...Tan considerada como lo ha sido conmigo durante todos estos miserables años.

Dicho esto, los guardias lo rodearon, Jack dio la vuelta y se retiró rumbo a la cárcel de Base Macross.

Adentro, Lisa suspiró. Se sentía anímicamente entristecida. Algo muy en el fondo la hacía sentir una mescolanza de sentimientos hacia Jack, entre los cuales sobresalía la angustia y la melancolía. Miró el crucifijo de esmeraldas, aquel que había pertenecido a Emily Archer, la hermosa madre de Jack. Brillaba intensamente en su mano. Lo colocó en su bolsillo. Solo la mitad de la peor parte había pasado. Ahora debía hablar con Rick... Eso iba a ser un trabajo aún mayor... Lisa fue hacia la puerta y salió a llamarlo.

-Capitán Hunter, pase... –Lisa se extrañó al no recibir respuesta.

-Rick! –El silencio imperaba en el ambiente.

-Rick! –ella dio unos pasos más, se asomó al pasillo y al ver hacia ambos lados se daba cuenta que Rick se había marchado.

-Maldición, Rick!

.

* * *

.

Max Sterling conducía su auto a una velocidad considerable a través del viaducto principal que llevaba hacia las afueras de Ciudad Macross. Con el ceño fruncido metió el pie al acelerador para disipar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba estar solo.

Sus pensamientos de pronto se dispersaron cuando escucho el ruido del motor de una moto. Miró por el retrovisor y no distinguió a nadie. La moto venía de frente por el paño contrario.

El motociclista trató de pasarse al auto frente a él, pero resultó ser un poco tarde para Max, quien debió hacer una maniobra. El conductor de la moto llevó la peor parte, pues al tratar de esquivar el auto, perdió el control y fue a dar contra el pavimento cerca de unos árboles.

Max paró el carro, dio media vuelta y adelantó hasta donde quedó el motociclista tendido en el suelo.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

El hombre, boca arriba y cerca de la moto logró reaccionar.

-Diablos, Max, casi me matas.

-¿Rick?

-¿Acaso morimos los dos? –Se quitó el casco y se tocó la cabeza, producto del golpe.

-¿Bromeas en un instante así? Casi te mato por tu manejo negligente! Hay doble línea amarilla, se supone que en esta vía está prohibido rebasar!

-Ay, por favor, Max! –Rick bufó –mejor ayúdame a levantarme.

-Vaya esa moto es potente. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La conseguí en los hangares gracias a Penn; me la dio para que practicara unos días antes de partir hacia la misión.

-Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital para que te hagan una revisión general. Hay que descartar cualquiera lesión interna por insignificante que parezca.

-Nah! estoy bien. Lo que necesito es un par de cervezas. Vayamos a algún lado –Rick recogió el casco, fue hacia la moto, la levantó y luego volvió a montarse en ella.

Max lo miró perplejo. Lo conocía bastante bien como para comprender que si recopilaba las pesquisas algo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Peleaste con Lisa?

Hubo un silencio.

-Lo imaginé –añadió Max –No eres de estar fuera de tu casa a estas horas y menos después de haber llegado de una misión como la que tuvimos.

-Hablaremos en el bar de los espías.

.

Minutos después Rick Hunter y Max Sterling llegaron al Three Spies Bar. No había mucha gente pues había estado lloviendo. Rico les llevó una jarra de cerveza a la mesa. Rick llenó los vasos y tomó su trago de un solo sorbo.

-Vaya –dijo Max admirado –Veo que la magnitud de la pelea fue de doce en la escala de Ricther.

-...E imagino que tu discusión con Miriya fue igual de intensa –Dijo Rick sirviéndose otro más cerveza.

-¿Porqué lo dices, capitán?

-Vamos, Max, tú tampoco estuvieras aquí a estas horas. ¿Qué se supones que ibas a hacer camino a Ciudad Monumental?

-Solo quería tomar algo de aire. Despejarme –dijo bebiendo un poco –Al parecer nos conocemos bastante.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. Lo sabes.

Max sonrió. Luego miró hacia la jarra de cerveza y su mirada se tornó algo lánguida.

-Miriya a veces se sale de control. Cuando no solemos estar de acuerdo en algo usualmente nos gritamos y hasta nos ofendemos y no quiero que eso se vuelva una costumbre. Además, siento que a veces pierde la paciencia rápidamente con Dana y eso es algo que me molesta muchísimo.

-Esta vez, ¿cuál fue la causa?. Yo tengo un carácter explosivo, pero tú podrías substituir al Dalai Lama. No entiendo cómo puede Mir sacarte de tus casillas con la eventualidad que me dices.

-Se sintió ofendida con las indirectas del imbécil de Leonard. Y siente que Edwards desea sacarla definitivamente de las RDF ¡A veces creo que exagera su delirio de persecución!

-Quizás ella no esté tan equivocada como piensas –Rick miró fijamente a Max –Estoy seguro que Edwards planea eliminar a todos aquellos cuantos no comulgamos con él. Sus ansias de poder no conocen límites.

-Aún así. Su comportamiento histérico acaba poco a poco con mi paciencia y confunde emocionalmente a la niña. Odio cuando tiene esos cambios de humor!

-Max, debes entender que pese a la vida normal que lleva Mir, ella es una zentraedi. digo, genéticamente somos iguales, pero existe ese dos por ciento diferente a nosotros. Solo debes canalizar ese dos por ciento de una manera efectiva. Además, debes comprender que todo esto de Kiyora la afecta directamente.

-¿Lo de Kiyora? No te entiendo. Ellas se odian.

-¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?

-No me ha mencionado nada sobre el tema.

-¿Y no se te hace raro?

-Bueno... la verdad, sí.

-Amigo, estuve observando indirectamente la conducta de Mir en el laboratorio de Lang y ella se sentía nerviosa. Cinco años de convivencia con humanos ha hecho que sienta compasión y otros sentimientos que nosotros experimentamos... Estoy casi seguro que está afligida por su antigua compañera de escuadrón, y esto es porque en el fondo, ella aún se identifica con la actual situación de Kiyora.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo –dijo Max sin dejar de observar a Rick

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere Mir cuando dice que tú la entiendes mejor que yo.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Alto y claro, en una discusión que tuvimos por culpa de Edwards. Hasta llegué a sentirme celoso de ti –dijo Max con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja! Por favor, Max!

-En serio, puedo ser su hombre, pero ni todos los récords que tengo me hacen el ídolo de batallas de mi mujer... jajajaja! ¿No te parece irónico?

Rick tomó un sorbo de cerveza

-Prométeme que hablarás con ella, con la paciencia que te caracteriza.

-Está bien. Promesa de skulls. Trataré de ceder y solucionar el problema.

-Tu problema con Mir no es tan grave, Max, créeme... Al menos tú estás seguro de lo que ella siente por ti, además tu matrimonio no está riesgo.

-Imagino que lo dices por tu última guerra con la señora Hunter –Max frunció el ceño- No te atrevas a insinuar que dudas del amor de Lisa... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Max pudo percibir que Rick cambió el semblante repentinamente. Miró hacia un lado poniendo una cara de rabia y frustración.

-Fue por Archer.

-Diablos... ¿Y esta vez por qué?

Rick le contó a Max lo sucedido. Desde el intercambio de palabras en el Laboratorio de Lang hasta la fuerte discusión en la oficina de Lisa de Base Macross.

-...Así que me largué, Max! –dijo mientras ponía con fuerza el vaso de cerveza en la mesa.

-Amigo, te entiendo, pero debes entender a Lisa también.

-Cómo diablos voy a entenderla si me ridiculizó delante de ese idiota! –gritó apretando su puño.

-Rick, baja la voz –le dijo Max, poniendo su mano en el hombro del capitán –Cálmate amigo. Debes ver esto de prácticamente; Archer debió sentirse aún peor. La mujer que ama lo mandó a la cárcel, jajajajajaja!... Tú disculpa pero me da risa.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia! Quince días en una celda no es castigo para Jack... Él ha pasado por cosas mucho peores y para él irse a la celda de prisioneros de guerra de la Base es como irse de crucero a las Bahamas. Realmente fue una burla para mí ese ridículo castigo que Lisa le impuso.

-Debes entender que tu castigo también fue ridículo. Sabes perfectamente que Roy Fokker te hubiera suspendido indefinidamente.

-Lo que digas de Roy y sus acciones es un simple supuesto.

-Si tu lo dices... –Max arqueó una ceja

-Imagino que Lisa te llamará mañana temprano... Como siempre, te tocará reemplazarme en mis labores.

-Será un fastidio. No sé como le haces para tener todo en orden, Rick. No quisiera hacerlo por mucho tiempo así que te sugiero que no cometas ninguna impulsividad estúpida. Te quiero de regreso en tu puesto en una semana, jefe.

-Realmente es muy difícil, Max. A veces desearía que Lisa y yo lleváramos una vida normal, alejados de la milicia, sin tantos protocolos ridículos, sin tantas estrategias ni juegos mentales, sin tanta hipocresía, ni ambiciones personales de gente obtusa ... –luego bajó el tono de voz –... A veces comprendo a Karl River.

-¿Qué? No te escuché bien eso último que dijiste... o mejor dicho, preferí ignorarte... Además si no somos nosotros ¿Quién diablos sacará la cara por la humanidad?... Cuando el amor y la guerra se unen las decisiones cuestan.

-Todo se complica y todo se ha tornado difícil.

-Tigre, ¿Quién dijo que estar enamorado era fácil? ¿O que el matrimonio era fácil?

-En estos momentos Lisa y yo ni siquiera sabemos si estamos casados legalmente o no, Max! Sobre eso ya te he contado. Todo está en manos de nuestros abogados. Lo peor es que luego de la pelea, Archer contrató un abogado y está peleando por la legalidad de su matrimonio con Lisa. Pretende que el nuestro sea declarado nulo.

-Qué!... Demonios, esa es dura!

-Lo veo en su mirada, Max...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jack... Su forma de mirar a Lisa; es la misma forma en que yo la miro. Él está completamente enamorado de ella, vive y respira por ella... –su tono denotaba una ira controlada-... Él viene con sangre en los ojos. Quiere quitarme a Lisa a como de lugar. Pero no lo voy a permitir.

Rick hizo una pausa y Max prefirió callar. Sentía angustia por su amigo e incertidumbre por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero sabía que al amor que sentían ambos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de los problemas que habían surgido con la llegada del ex mercenario.

-Cuidado con una locura, Rick... –le advirtió –Debes controlar tus impulsos. No vayas a cometer una idiotez.

-... A veces pienso en si ella siente algo por Archer...

-No digas tonterías. Lo mismo pensabas sobre el difunto River –Max bebió un sorbo de cerveza -... Lo que sucede es que eres un celoso consumado. Debes tener confianza en los sentimientos de Lisa, quien bastante aguantó tus patanerías cuando andabas detrás de Minmei.

-Eso es distinto! River está muerto y Jack está aquí para joderme!

-Vamos, Rick. Si ella sintiera algo por Archer, ¿crees que seguiría contigo?

-No quiero a Archer cerca de ella! –Rick alzó la voz –Cuando termine la suspensión hablaré con Global... ¡O es Archer o soy yo!... Que Global decida. Uno de los dos tendrá que irse. Los dos no podemos estar en el mismo lugar porque terminará en una desgracia.

-Sabes que Global nunca dejará que te marches, eres nuestro líder, nuestro pilar y nuestra inspiración, Rick... –Max añadió –... Pero entonces privarás a las REF del mejor piloto de combate que existe.

- No me digas que estás en contra de que Archer se largue de aquí!... Además, el mejor piloto de combate eres tú, Max... ¡No lo necesitamos a él!

-Lo haz visto en acción, Rick... Sabes que no es cierto... Tanto tú como yo lo sabemos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con tu orgullo de piloto y de líder de escuadrón?

-Un buen líder sabe reconocer a los que son mejores que él... Y en tu caso, de hecho sé que en el fondo lo reconoces, pero eres demasiado testarudo para decirlo.

-Estás loco! ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Max?

-Como tu amigo deseo que tus problemas se arreglen y que Jack no estorbe en tu relación... Pero como piloto debo aceptar que él es extraordinario y es una unidad valiosa dentro de las REF. Tenemos al mejor líder que eres tú, entonces no deseches al mejor piloto.

-No puedo creerlo! Te estás subestimando!

-No me subestimo. Soy realista... La puntería de Archer en distancias con ángulos casi imposibles de impactar y los saltos en modalidad Battloid: he allí la diferencia y lo sabes... Haz tenido que haberte dado cuenta de ello desde hace tiempo.

-Me importa un bledo que tenga más puntería que Flecha Verde o Guillermo Tell... ¡Lo quiero fuera de mi camino!

-Rick, ten la capacidad de separar los sentimientos del trabajo. ¡Solías hacerlo! No dejes que Archer te saque de tus casillas en el ámbito personal porque afectarías el laborarl y de paso le estarías siguiendo el juego. Si analizas, estás haciendo precisamente lo que él quiere.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si insistes en sacarlo de las RDF de manera forzada, lo estarías victimizando. Archer es un hombre con cambios de humor muy extraños. Parece tranquilo, pero es muy violento... Estoy seguro que él mismo terminará por cometer algún error que le hará desistir de sus intenciones con Lisa. Así que te aconsejo que te controles.

-No me puedo controlar cuando se trata de perder a Lisa!... –gritó haciendo que algunos voltearan a verlo. Luego bajó tono de voz- ...No puedo vivir sin ella, Max!... No lo soportaría. Me volvería loco del dolor... Solo quiero que seamos felices.

-Claro!... Y apagar el celular, huir de una discusión, conducir en moto como un demente, y hacerte el orgulloso e intransigente te ayudará muchísimo! –Max le miró con el ceño fruncido -...Debes calmarte, Rick! Tu impulsividad en ocasiones te hace actuar estúpidamente y estoy seguro que eso es lo que utilizará Archer en tu propia contra para lograr sus objetivos.

El líder Skull tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Luego puso la botella en la mesa y durante varios minutos se quedó viéndola fijamente. Analizando silenciosamente punto por punto todo lo que su amigo de antaño le decía.

-... Y eso es lo que pienso Rick –el peliazul decía –Todo esto en parte te lo haz buscado tú mismo. Sigue perdiendo el control con tu actitud rebelde y terminarás por echar a Lisa a los brazos de Jack Archer.

Rick volteó a ver a Max con cara de pocos amigos. Pero prefirió luego volver nuevamente la vista al frente, no sin antes emitir unas palabras.

-... Creo que tienes razón, Max –Dijo levantándose de la mesa

-¿La tengo? –se preguntó el señor de los récords de manera irónica.

-Debo controlar mi carácter... –dicho esto sacó su billetera del bolsillo y dejó un billete en la mesa con el cual dejaba pago las rondas cerveza –... Pero de lo que si puedes estar seguro es que Archer nunca me quitará a mi mujer.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí.

-Entonces me voy también. Es mejor que lo haga –agregó Max-... Además, aquella mesera rubia es una tentación encantadora –dijo mirando hacia una chica que atendía la mesa contigua y que los había estado observando desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Si que lo es... –Agregó Rick sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar –Pero no quisiera saber lo que Miriya pudiera hacerle. Es como tener una pesadilla en la Calle Elm.

-Jajajaja! –bufó -... Y hablando de ella, creo que debo arreglar algunos asuntos en casa. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo, tigre.

-La plática fue muy provechosa. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin platicar... Usualmente los viejos amigos son los que mejor conocen a uno y los que te hacen entrar en razón.

Max sonrió, luego entró en su auto, al tiempo que veía a Rick subirse a la moto, arrancarla y luego perderse rápidamente entre la espesura de la neblina de la noche.

-Allá va Rick Hunter, el valiente comandante de las RDF –dijo para sí con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba su carro –Haz cambiado, viejo amigo... pero en el fondo todavía tienes el toque.

.

* * *

.

Lisa había llegado a casa bastante tarde. Para ella fue confortante entrar en el calor de su hogar para dejar atrás las bajas temperaturas de las noches de otoño de Macross. Al llegar, Mildred la recibió con algo de angustia.

-Buenas noches, señora.

-Hola Mild. ¿Cómo está Roy?

-Ya está dormido.

Lisa fue hasta el cuarto del niño, prendió la lamparita de noche y lo vio allí, dormido, imperturbable, cálido, a gusto. Le acomodó un poco la sábana, le acarició el cabello, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego apagó la luz y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-¿... Y Rick?

Mildred hizo una pausa.

-El señor llegó hace como dos horas. No quiso comer. Por suerte el niño ya estaba dormido cuando entró, porque noté que estaba bastante molesto y eso me preocupó.

-¿Está aquí?

-No, solo entró por las llaves de la moto nueva. Casi no me habló. Solo tomó esas llaves y luego se alejó rápidamente en la moto con un ruido estridente... No me atreví a preguntarle a dónde iba, ni por usted, ya que presentí pasaba. El señor suele ponerse así cuando pasa algo entre ustedes.

-Sí... tienes razón.

- Oh, Dios...

-Creo que aún no superamos tantas cosas a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Acaso fue por el capitán Archer?

-Sí, fue por Jack... –Lisa le indicó –Al parecer la relación de trabajo en las RDF será más difícil de lo que pensé... pero no deseo hablar sobre eso ahora.

-Entiendo –Mildred notó el rostro algo pálido de Lisa y se preocupó - ¿Desea comer algo?

-No, gracias, Mild, pero la verdad es que solo deseo descansar. Hasta mañana –dijo retirándose a su habitación.

Lisa dejó su maletín dentro del armario, se desvistió y luego se dio un baño. Estaba preocupada. Conociendo a Rick, sabía que había salido hacia alguna parte para canalizar su ira y temía que le ocurriera algún accidente por impacto. Había intentado llamarle a su celular varias veces, pero estaba apagado.

Al salir de la ducha, colocó su camisón y peinó su largo cabello, aún húmedo por el baño y se acostó. Apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche, dejando encendida solo la lámpara de la mesita de Rick, al otro lado de la cama.

No podía conciliar el sueño por lo que procedió a colocarse una loción de gardenias en el cuerpo para desestresarse. Luego, escuchó unos toques en la puerta de su cuarto. No se sobresaltó porque sabía que era Mildred.

-Imaginé que no podía usted dormir, así que le traigo este té de manzanilla.

-Eres un ángel, Mild.

-Ahora sí, hasta mañana –dijo retirándose.

Lisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a la regordeta mujer. Cerró la puerta, y sentada en la cama se bebió el té lentamente. Luego lo colocó en la mesita de noche y procedió a intentar dormir pese a todas las situaciones de ese día.

El té le cayó tan bien, que poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar dormida. Nada se reflejaba en sus sueños. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Así fue transcurriendo la noche hasta que a eso de las 2:00 a.m. le pareció escuchar el sonido del motor de una moto, el movimiento de la cerradura de la puerta y luego unos pasos... Más tarde el sonido de la regadera. Pero estaba tan profundamente cansada que apenas si percibía aquello, como un eco.

Rick había llegado a casa. Entraba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, por la hora. Luego entró a la habitación silenciosamente. Al ver a Lisa, allí dormida, de espaldas a la puerta, respiró hondo. El día en que él entrara por aquella puerta y no la encontrara allí, definitivamente moriría del dolor.

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha para tratar de quitarse la mala vibración que sentía en su aura debido a todas las discusiones suscitadas, desde su enfrentamiento con la prensa, el intercambio verbal con Edwards, Maistroff y Leonard, su discusión con lisa y sus peleas con Jack.

Al salir de la ducha se puso algo cómodo y se metió en la cama. Aún así no podía conciliar el sueño. Permaneció sentado, recostado a la cabecera de la cama con las manos en la nuca y la vista al frente. Luego miró a Lisa. La había observado varias veces; quería decirle que la amaba y que solo quería olvidar las cosas negativas de ese día.

Ella dormía dándole la espalda, o al menos eso pensaba mientras recorría su cuerpo con su mirada azul y sentía su femenino aroma a loción de gardenias.

-... Me alegro que estés en casa –dijo Lisa, sin moverse de su posición.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Lo estaba, pero nunca del todo... no cuando tú no estás. Suelo preocuparme.

-Te entiendo. Siento lo mismo cuando te vas a alguna de esas misiones al Satélite Fábrica. Creo que no te lo había dicho antes, pero suelo sufrir de insomnio cuando no estás.

-Creí que habías superado tu etapa de insomnios.

-Eres el único motivo de desvelo para mí.

-Rick, yo...

-No... No me digas nada... –él fue hacia ella y la abrazó –Estamos en casa y no quiero que discutamos por cosas del trabajo cuando estamos aquí... Mañana hablaremos de eso en la base, como militares... no aquí, como esposos. Aquí somos marido y mujer, para siempre ¿lo recuerdas?.

Lisa se asombró. O aquella moto de Zand tenía propiedades milagrosas, o algo había hecho resurgir a su antiguo Rick Hunter desde los confines de la Tierra... Aquel encantador muchacho en etapa de maduración que buscaba afanosamente la felicidad y el amor... Ese Rick Hunter alocado y rebelde pero sumamente tierno, del cual se enamoró... Y pese a que amaba perdidamente a este Rick Hunter maduro, de carácter fuerte, firme, decidido, indomable y hasta temperamental, en ocasiones sentía que la ternura en él se iba desvaneciendo producto de las reacciones por las consecuencias de sus propios actos y la ruda vida militar de la actualidad durante estos tiempos difíciles y violentos.

No quería que su Rick perdiera esa dulzura que la había cautivado. No quería que Rick se volviera violento, frío, o desenfrenado... Definitivamente no quería que Rick se convirtiera en Jack.

Ella se volteó, quedando frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que sentía su respiración.

-... Claro que lo recuerdo... marido y mujer para siempre...

Lisa lo observó un momento. Él lucía radiante con su cabello negro húmedo peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos profundamente azules como las profundidades marinas y al mismo tiempo brillante como el sol. Su cutis perfecto, su nariz perfilada y sus labios rojos. Aquello le recordó una frase que recientemente las chicas del puente comentaron entre ellas sin saber que Lisa las escuchaba, _"Definitivamente Lisa Hayes siempre ha sentido fascinación por los hombres bellos y valientes"_.

-¿En que piensas, señora Hunter? –él interrumpió sus pensamientos –Mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella.

-En que eres bello, valiente y sexy. En que tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y en que te amo, tan intensamente que duele...

Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

-Pues yo estoy herido de muerte por ti... –él besó sus labios con gran intensidad – ¿Estás dispuesta a "matarme" esta noche?

Lisa sonrió al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras hacían que como por arte de magia desapareciera todo el cansancio y el estrés que existía en ella.

-Dalo por hecho, capitán... Prometo que te compensaré con creces...

En unos segundos ella quedó sobre él, besó su varonil pecho desnudo y luego se quitó su camisón de encajes de encima... Una prenda que para aquella hora se había vuelto un tanto molestosa.

.

* * *

.

A esa hora de la madrugada los custodios terminaban de hacer los trámites a Jack Archer para recluirlo en la cárcel de Macross. Había esperado dos horas en una celda especial. Sentado en una silla de metal, con los codos sobre la mesa y los pensamientos lejanos

Mientras estuvo en ese lugar tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con un abogado que solicitó.

-Buenas noches, capitán Archer –dijo una mujer pelinegra, elegantemente vestida, como de 30 años y bastante atractiva. Llevaba un maletín y tenía un aspecto algo frío – Soy Sandra Santiago. Seré su abogada para los efectos para los cuales me requirió hace unos meses.

-Vaya, vaya –añadió con curiosidad -... Cuando me hablaban de "Santiago" pensé que me estaban recomendando a un hombre.

-¿Tiene problemas con mi género? ¿Le molesta que sea mujer?

-No soy un hombre machista. Digo, cuando era un chico inmaduro lo fui, pero ya no. Uno evoluciona, ¿sabe? –dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo –Solo necesito a alguien eficiente para que me haga recuperar mis bienes. Todo lo que me quitó Enzra Spitz, y luego Donovan y Sukova.

-Le tengo buenas noticias, capitán. Mis contactos en los bancos internacionales, es decir, los abogados con los cuales me alié para llevar su caso me informan, no solo que gran parte de su fortuna ha sido recuperada, sino que sus propiedades podrán ser devueltas, incluso la casa de Boston y la mansión en la costa de California.

-No me está mintiendo? –Jack frunció el ceño –He gastado mucho dinero en abogados que me han estafado en el pasado... Al final no solucionan nada.

-Lo mejor será que confíe en mí, capitán. Le aseguro que todo es cierto. La fortuna que le pertenece nunca debió ser confiscada porque era una herencia, no dinero que usted hizo en actividades mercenarias junto al difunto Enzra Spitz, al que lamentablemente no podrá ajusticiar por medio de las leyes. Sin embargo, usted puede demandar a los almirantes Donovan y Sukova si así lo desea por permitir la apropiación de bienes de manera fraudulenta.

-¿Deberé creerle?

-Anteriormente el proceso estaba viciado, pero ahora es distinto. El almirante Global me buscó por mi honestidad y efectividad. Todo volverá a ser suyo, capitán, más rápido de lo que piensa. Pero como le dije, solo su fortuna heredada.

-Pero entonces mis cuentas de Suiza, Panamá y Singapure?... Nada de mi dinero propio.

-Era dinero mal habido, capitán.

-Pues no todo! También me hice dinero en Rusia, cuando trabajé para los Bogeys.

-Lamentablemente se confiscó todo lo que tuviera relación a su actividad bélica.

-Diablos!

-Pero con la herencia de sus padres y abuelos usted es millonario. No debiera quejarse.

-Nunca me gustó depender de ello... –dijo mientras botaba el humo –Lo que verdaderamente me molesta es que el maldito de Enzra hizo más uso de mi dinero que yo mismo... Siempre me hizo creer que había perdido todo lo que pertenecía a mis padres. Y en el fondo era cierto, pero lo había perdido a manos de él mismo.

-Lamento todo lo sucedido en su pasado, capitán, pero todo es recuperable. Usted puede invertir y hacerse más rico.

Jack sonrió

-¿Y después de todo, para qué?... No debería perder mi tiempo en pendejadas, total, ¿de qué me servirá toda esa mierda cuando me vaya al espacio?... si es que Lisa no decide dejarme aquí encerrado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nah! hablaba en voz alta...

-Entonces, ¿qué decide, capitán? El traspaso del dinero hacia sus nuevas cuentas se dará en los próximos días. Ya existe un administrador que se encargará de eso y le rendirá cuentas mensualmente.

-Muy bien. Confío en Global como en mi sombra y en la decisión que tomó de escogerla a usted como abogada para ese trabajo, así que le autorizo para que deje a su séquito de abogados socios, en los cuales usted confía, a cargo de recuperar mis bienes inmuebles y mi fortuna –Jack sonrió, al tiempo que apagaba la colilla de cigarrillo en la mesa- A usted la quiero para el otro caso del cual le hablé.

-¿Demandará a esos dos tipos?

-No perderé el tiempo en con ese par de imbéciles –Jack indicó- La necesitaré para algo más importante y quiero que empiece mañana mismo, no importa cuál sea el precio, le pagaré lo que me pida.

Los ojos de Sandra Santiago brillaron. Ella estaba consciente que ese sería el negocio de su vida y que no podría dejar que se le fuera de las manos. Además, como abogada reconocida, afilaba sus cuchillos para saltar a la palestra y ganar notoriedad. Eso le subiría puntos para llegar incluso a quitarle el puesto a la jueza Justin Huxley.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, capitán. Eso téngalo por seguro.

-Bien –Jack sonrió nuevamente –Es usted del tipo de mujeres que me gustan.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Usted me dirá.

Jack explicó a la abogada su nueva petición. Luego de ello la mujer se retiró y el ex mercenario quedó sumido en algunos recuerdos... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en esos instantes unos guardias entraron para escoltarlo a la celda de reclusos de guerra del pabellón 7, para "presos de bajo perfil".

Caminaba como si nada le perturbara, pues aquello no era nada nuevo para él. Al menos no compartiría celda con nadie durante su corta estadía en ese lugar. Al caminar, notaba que era observado por los demás detenidos, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues estaba acostumbrado a la notoriedad y a causar revuelo donde llegara.

_-Al menos tendré inodoro para mí solo_ –pensaba tratando de ser optimista.

Los guardias abrieron el portón, Jack entró y luego cerraron la celda... Al estar allí, Jack notó jabón, papel higiénico y pasta de dientes en su lavamanos, manta y cobertor en su cama, una toalla de baño, y una bandeja con comida sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Vaya, realmente esto es como una suite. La mejor cárcel en la que he estado –bufó –... Pero creo que Global debe mandar a cambiar el menú –añadió cuando vio el contenido de la comida. Sopa prefabricada para preparar en microondas.

Pero algo más le llamó la atención...

-Vaya, vaya... miren quien es mi vecino de jaula, el Asesino Gigante en persona –dijo una voz que venía de al lado –Qué bien te queda el uniforme de reo, Archer!... El color anaranjado te sienta de maravilla, jajajaja!

Jack volteó. Se trataba de Raven, El Cuervo. Uno de los secuaces del grupo de "Los Malditos" del escuadrón Ghost de Edwards.

Entre la celda de Jack y la de El Cuervo había al menos cinco barrotes por donde se comunicaban esas dos celdas. La cárcel había sido hecha en esa forma a menara que cualquier recluso pudiera avisar si algún otro recluso trataba de cometer suicidio ahorcándose.

-Dios, lo único que me faltaba. Tener a un pendejo marica al lado... –dijo Jack terminando de comer su sopa prefabricada.

-Jajajajaja! que gracioso... Oye, tratemos de llevarnos bien, Archer... ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

Jack terminó de comer, puso la bandeja cerca y luego tomó el cigarrillo que El Cuervo le ofrecía y lo prendió con un encendedor que le facilitó.

-Empiezas a caerme bien –dijo Jack botando el humo.

-Los presos debemos pasarla bien a conveniencia –añadió – ¿Y porqué te metieron aquí? ¿A quién mataste ahora?

-Gajes del oficio...

-Está bien, no me lo digas si no quieres –dijo El Cuervo –Lo mío fue porque un idiota me acusó de matar a un zentraedi por las espaldas; y sabes, sí fue cierto y lo volvería a hacer. Odio a esos mal nacidos. ¿Tú no?

-Me dan igual, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Tú y yo somos máquinas de muerte.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Oye Archer, dime algo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Es cierto que te llevas de la patada con el imbécil de Hunter?

-Puede ser...

-¿Si o no?

-Tal vez si o quizás no...

-Maldición! No me contestes con evasivas como si yo fuera un retrasado mental! Odio a ese mal nacido tanto como tú porque se cree lo máximo y no niegues que lo detestas!

-Si tienes la respuesta ¿para qué preguntas?

-Te diré algo –El Cuervo se exasperó –Ya me enteré de tu secreto.

-No sé de que me hablas, Cuervo.

-Nosotros Los Malditos lo sabemos, pero T.R. ya nos prohibió abrir la boca o lo pagaremos caro.

-¿Y de qué te enteraste? ¿De que me tiré a tu hermana?

-No seas idiota! –dijo gritando- Hablo en serio... Lo sé todo...

-¿Sí? –dijo Jack restándole importancia –Me matas de la intriga.

-Sé que tú y Lisa Hayes tuvieron un romance... ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Ahora entiendo tu odio hacia Hunter, jajajaja!

La expresión en el rostro de Jack cambió totalmente.

-Por mí, puedes creer lo que se te venga en gana. Me da igual lo que pienses –Jack botó el humo del cigarro.

A El cuervo le molestaba que le contestaran con evasivas. Sentía que Jack subestimaba su inteligencia.

-Dime algo Archer... ¿Qué tan buena en la cama es Lisa Hayes? Siempre he querido saberlo, jajajajaja!

Jack no le contestó. Ni siquiera lo miro.

-Esperaré mi turno pacientemente –agregó El Cuervo –...pero no lo digo frente a T.R. porque se molestaría, a él en realidad le gusta. Dime Jack, ¿que tiene Lisa Hayes que vuelve a todos locos?

El ex mercenario seguía callado, escuchando toda aquella sarta de frases osadas.

-Te digo que me gustan las mujeres bellas y con poder, por eso suelo tener fantasías con esa ramera, jajajaja!

Jack sonrió. El Cuervo pudo verlo a través de los barrotes desde donde estaba.

-Jajajajaja! Eres audaz, Cuervo... En verdad tienes razón, Lisa es excitante.

-Entonces, es ardiente, tal como lo pensé...

-Es más, compartiré un secreto contigo. Te diré cuales son sus zonas sensibles.

-¿En serio? –El desenfreno de El Cuervo hizo que se levantara de la silla donde estaba para ir hacia los barrotes y escuchar las historias que Jack le contaría sobre Lisa... De solo pensar en ella desnuda, se le hacía agua la boca.

-Sí, pero es un secreto –dijo Jack –Acércate, no quiero que el de la celda del frente me escuche. No es de hombres hablarlo con gente desconocida.

-Dime!... ¡Dime todo lo que le gusta a Lisa!

El cuervo quedó pegado a los barrotes y Jack se acercó a él.

-A Lisa le gusta esto...

El ex mercenario pasó su mano entre los barrotes y agarró la nuca de El Cuervo, quien pensó que en ese instante Jack le diría su secreto. Sin embargo, el ex mercenario lo agarró tan fuerte que poco pudo respirar al tiempo que lo estrelló de frente contra los barrotes en dirección hacia él, luego le apagó el cigarrillo en el ojo izquierdo con mucha fuerza.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El Cuervo trataba de salir del enganche de Jack, pero este lo tenía prensado por el cuello con su brazo. El ojo de Raven empezó a desprender un líquido acuoso en la medida en que Jack presionaba el cigarrillo contra él –MI OJO!

-Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Lisa, hijo de perra, o te juro que te mato! –le gritaba Jack –Nunca intentes tocarla, verla, o pensar en ella siquiera! Soy capaz de aparecerme en tus pesadillas y volarte los sesos.

Los demás reos empezaron a formar un estruendo observando con fascinación el espectáculo. Jack estrellaba a Raven contra los barrotes, en dirección hacia él, mientras Raven gritaba. Hubo un momento que Jack presionó la cara de El Cuervo tan fuerte contra los barrotes de la celda que la nariz de El Cuervo estaba más del lado de la celda de Jack. Luego el ex mercenario, sin soltarlo agarró la bandeja donde había estado el plato de sopa y que estaba a su alcance y le dio un trancazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela de paso y haciéndola sangrar.

-AAAHHH! Mal nacidooooo!

El ex mercenario solo se detuvo cuando sintió el amarre de los guardias en su cuerpo. Uno de ellos le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo envió al piso. El Cuervo fue llevado a la clínica de la cárcel. Su ojo estaba en muy mal estado, su frente estaba rota y sangraba copiosamente, al igual que su nariz, la cual no tenía una forma definida.

Jack fue conducido a una celda de castigo sin derecho a visitas.

.

* * *

.

Serían las 11:00 de la mañana del día siguiente cuando Marjorie Prix se despertaba entre las enormes y blancas sábanas de la cama de T.R. Edwards. Se incorporó con cuidado y observó al rubio capitán del escuadrón Ghost dormido, boca abajo, tomando fuertemente la almohada con sus brazos.

Marjorie observó la espalda ancha y definida de T.R. cuya desnudez era solo cubierta en el trasero por parte de la sábana.

Suavemente se levantó de la cama para buscar sus ropas, pero antes se detuvo frente al gran espejo que había en aquel cuarto. La chica pudo así verse completamente desnuda. Observó su cuerpo. Pequeños moretones se notaban en su cuello y algunas señas de mordiscos en su espalda. Todo producto de la acalorada noche sexual que había tenido con el líder de los Ghost.

_-¿Cómo diablos voy a ir así a las prácticas?_ –pensó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. últimamente cualquier cosa la hacía llorar... –Todos se darán cuenta. Tendré que ponerme una bufanda.

Se colocó los interiores y luego el traje que llevaba. T.R. le había dicho que se sintiera como en su casa, pero ella no lo veía así. Ni siquiera quiso probar bocado, solo quería salir de allí. Sentía algo de náuseas. Quería ir a su casa, darse un baño. Se sentía sometida, indecente, sin dignidad. Quería ganar el concurso sin trampas, por el cariño del público, tal como lo hiciera Minmei años atrás.

-Pero... ¿para que ir?... ¿Cómo le diré a Sue que ya no quiero concursar?... Dios, creo que estoy... –prefirió no pensar en eso.

Abrió la puerta del departamento con cuidado y luego la cerró. Intentó bajar por el elevador pero una luz roja indicaba que estaba en mantenimiento momentáneo. Se fue hacia las escaleras y tropezó con una mujer al dar la vuelta y bajar por el primer escalón.

-Lo siento! –exclamó.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen por allí –dijo la mujer.

-Lana! –Dijo Marjorie al notar que se trataba de Lana Flynn, quien venía acompañada de Charly McKinnon.

-Te lo dije, Lana, mis fuentes nunca mienten! –dijo el afeminado –Esta ramera se acuesta con el capitán Edwards. La han visto salir muchas veces de este edificio en la madrugada.

-Eso no es cierto! Visito este edificio porque tengo una amiga que vive aquí. Si el capitán Edwards se entera del falso que le están levantando, sería capaz de demendarlos.

-No te creo nada, ramera! –Le gritó Lana –le diré esto a los organizadores y estoy segura de que habrá una investigación al respecto.

-No tienen pruebas de nada! No me han visto salir de la habitación del capitán!

-No es necesario –agregó Charly –La prensa tendrá con qué divertirse y tú quedarás en dudas.

-Tú cállate, marica, esto es entre Lana y yo.

-Eres una zorra! –le gritó Lana –¡No me quitarás la corona!

En ese momento, Marjorie le propinó una cachetada a Lana Flynn, quien inmediatamente se le abalanzó encima a la modelo. Ambas empezaron a forcejar y halarse por las greñas, en medio de los intentos de Charly por separarlas.

-Lana, basta! no le sigas el juego a esa harpía! suéltala!

En un instante, ambas tropezaron y Lana se fue cuesta abajo por las escaleras ante la mirada horrorizada de Charlie. Marjorie pudo agarrarse a duras penas para no rodar.

-LANA! –gritó Charly yendo hacia la parte baja de la escalera, donde Lana yacía sobre el suelo quejándose del dolor.

-Maldición, me duele la pierna! Todo por culpa de esa puta!

-Llamaré una ambulancia –Charly tomó su celular y marcó.

-Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Preguntó Edwards quien salía de la habitación en pantalones cortos y camisa de algodón. Desde arriba de la escalera podía ver a dos figuras en la parte de abajo.

-Capitán Edwards, ese tipo le dijo a Lana Flynn que usted y yo somos amantes! Le dije que no era cierto y que yo vengo a visitar a una amiga que vive aquí! –dijo Marjorie nerviosa y en tono alto para que la escucharan –Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión y luego cayó por las escaleras accidentalmente!

-Maldición! –T.R. fue hacia ellos -¿Lana, te encuentras bien?

-No puedo mover mi pierna y me duele todo el cuello.

-Ya llamé la ambulancia –dijo Charly

En unos minutos la ambulancia llegó. Subieron hasta el 5to piso y se llevaron a Lana en una camilla. Charly iba a bajar con ellos, pero T. R. lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo en dirección contraria y lo estrelló fuertemente contra la pared, una vez los paramédicos estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Ahhh! –gritó el afeminado -¿Qué hace, capitán Edwards?

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir, mariquita. Entre esta mujer y yo no hay nada y si insistes en meterle locuras a Lana, a su hermana Moyra o a cualquier otra persona te juro que me las vas a pagar. Entablaré una demanda por calumnia e injuria y haré que te expulsen de las RDF para siempre.

-No, no, no! Le juro que no diré nada... ¡Se lo juro!

-Más te vale que le quites esa loca idea a Lana en 24 horas o no respondo por mis acciones. Los maricas suelen caerme muy mal –dicho esto, lo empujó aparatosamente a un lado.

Charly calló al piso, luego se levantó aterrorizado y salió corriendo. Nunca había visto a Edwards con ese genio, y si algún día había estado obsesionado con él, ya no lo estaría nunca más.

Arriba, Marjorie había observado todo calladamente. Esperó allí hasta que T.R. subió las escaleras y quedó a su lado.

-El concurso es en una semana. No creo que esa pendeja se recupere –dijo T.R. –Ella misma se lo buscó; será una contrincante menos para ti.

-No lo sé...

-¿No sabes qué? –gruñó –Lo único que debes saber es que la próxima vez que salgas de mi habitación procura avisarme...–agregó él mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le daba un beso en los labios –... No me gusta que mis chicas se vayan sin yo darme cuenta.

Hubo un silencio largo.

-No creo que haya próxima vez, T.R.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tú no me amas, solo me utilizas para satisfacción! Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, y no quiero! –ella empezó a llorar – No quiero participar en el concurso.

-Oye, ¿qué diablos te sucede?

-Creo que... estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? –T.R. se alarmó tanto que estaba rojo por la furia -¿Pero cómo diablos pudo pasar eso?

-¿Y cómo va a suceder? ¡No te gusta usar preservativo!

-¿Acaso no te cuidabas?

-¡Siempre te dije que no!

-¡Eres una idiota!

-Es solo una suposición. Aún no estoy segura... De lo que sí estoy segura es de que te amo, T.R. –ella trató de abrazarlo.

-¡Pues eso no me interesa, estúpida! –En un arranque de ira T.R. empujó a Marjorie para zafársela de encima.

-Ahhhhhh! –gritó la chica, quien rodó por las escaleras y quedó inconsciente al final de las mismas.

-Diablos! –dijo cuando la vio tendida en la parte baja de las escaleras.

Un hombre del apartamento contiguo salió al pasillo a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Edwards se percató de ello y montó un show.

-Rápido, llame una ambulancia, esta chica al parecer resbaló y está inconsciente! –dijo T.R. mintiendo descaradamente

Minutos más tarde, el conserje del edificio se extrañaba, pues era la segunda ambulancia que llegaba al edificio en menos de una hora. El conserje vio cuando los paramédicos bajaban en camilla a la chica que había estado viniendo las últimas semanas al apartamento de Edwards. Pero lo extraño es que nunca vio que el rubio capitán se inmutara siquiera en bajar al lobby para acompañar a la chica.

.

* * *

.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos días habían pasado. El comandante Gorian hacía ejercicios en su celda cuando repentinamente un soldado le daba unos toques a su puerta.

-Llegas tarde, ya tenía apetito- Le dijo Gorian al soldado que le traía la comida y que extrañamente entraba hasta lo profundo de su celda.

-Te traje un menú especial, comandante –dijo el soldado, con voz femenina.

-Aruam!

-Aruam quitó su casco y fue hacia él.

-Comandante tuve que negociar algunas armas con el custodio para poder verte.

-Y para qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras comía de aquellos alimentos.

-Gorian, tengo informes de que mi señora Kiyora está viva.

-¿Cómo haz dicho? –Gorian dejó a un lado el plato de comida y se incormporó.

-Así es. Según me informan, los micronianos la tienen capturada en un laboratorio.

-¿Y porqué me lo dices a mí, y no a Zeraal?

-Estoy indignada con él. Me humilló frente a todos! –Aruam apretó su puño –No hago sino recibir órdenes de esa idiota Mechangel.

-Al menos tú no estás metida aquí.

-Gorian, debo decirte algo.

-Algo sobre qué?

-Sobre Lord Zeraal y esa Mechangel.

-Qué cosa?

-La otra noche cuando pretendí buscar a Lord Zeraal para hablarle sobre mis informes a cerca de mi señora Kiyora, los vi.

-Los viste? No entiendo.

-Los vi. Juntos, él y Mechangel. Lord Zeraal estaba ebrio y ella también bebía vino, habían bebido mucho igual que lo hizo una vez Khyron y Azonia. Corrían por los pasillo, luego los seguí, entraron a la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y...

-Y qué?

-Vi cuando ellos unieron sus labios como los micronianos.

-¿QUÉ? –Gorian se horrorizó

-Sí, los vi. Puedo jurártelo! –Aruam se asqueó- Luego ellos quitaron sus uniformes, quedaron desnudos, se colocaron sobre la cama, Lord Zeraal sobre ella. Luego él hacía unos extraños movimientos y emitían sonidos muy raros...

-Basta! Es una locura!

-Era una especie de rito extraño y contagioso.

-¿Contagioso, dices?

-Sí, porque –Aruam se sonrojó -... De pronto yo me sentí extraña al verlos, como si tuviera hipnotizada, mi corazón se agitó y empecé a sudar y... ¡Prefiero no acordarme de eso!

-Debe ser que Zeraal tiene planes ocultos y ha asimilado ciertas cosas de los humanos que no nos ha dicho –Gorian manifestó -... Quizás sea eso que los micronianos llaman "brujería" o hipnotismo.

-¡Ella debe ser la culpable! Lord Zeraal ha sido hipnotizado por Mechangel!

-Como sea, ya no podemos confiar en Zeraal. Él no confía en nosotros y nosotros no le debemos lealtad.

-Así es!

-Aruam, aún estando aquí tengo mis informantes. Soldados fieles a mí que me dicen todo lo que sucede en los bandos tácticos. Sé que Skarrde liderará una serie de atentados a gran escala en Macross. Necesito tu ayuda. Debo salir de aquí. Iré a buscar a Kiyora, la encontraré y la traeré de vuelta. Así recuperaré la confianza de Zeraal para luego darle la estocada final. ¿Cuento contigo?

-Cuenta conmigo, comandante! ¿Cuando desea escapar?

-En este mismo instante.

-Qué?

-Hay un buque que bombardeará la zona este de Japón para crear revuelo. Necesito entrar a ese buque. Allí me estarán esperando con una nave especial que me trasladará vía aérea hasta Nueva Zelanda y de allí a Micronesia, para llegar hasta la isla.

Gorian sonrió. Muy pronto le demostraría a Zeraal que de él no se burlaba nadie.

.

* * *

.

La mañana llegaba sin contratiempos en Ciudad Macross. Claudia Grant se levantaba de la cama tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no despertar a Aaron Tanner. Aquel hombre se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida.

Se bañó, preparó el desayuno y le dejó listo el de Aaron, quien aparentemente dormía mientras la morena colocaba su abrigo con movimientos lentos.

-No estoy dormido, Claudia, ¿a dónde crees que vas a estas horas?

-Debo hacer una diligencia importante, Texano. Es en relación a lo que te platiqué.

-Diablos, Clau, es mi día libre –Aaron se volteó –Pensé en que pasaríamos todo el día juntos y haríamos el amor y luego saldríamos y regresaríamos y seguiríamos haciendo el amor para después ver películas y seguir fornicando.

-¿Qué te sucede, rubio?... Tus planes son placenteramente temerarios –Claudia gruñó-... Además es importante lo que debo hacer.

-Es sobre el chico novato pelirrojo que viste en el hospital? ¿Estás segura de tu hipótesis? –dijo él revolviéndose entre las sábanas, aún adormitado.

-Ahora estoy segura de ello. El tío me confirmó la versión... Hay una familia a la que debo reunir, o al menos intentar un acercamiento en lo que queda de esa familia.

-Vaya, ahora te crees la protagonista de "El toque de un Ángel"... jajajaja!

-Muy gracioso, Aaron –le respondió dándole un beso –Te prometo que no demoraré todo el día... Te premiaré con creces a mi regreso.

-Eso espero... Te extrañaré...

Claudia salió presurosa. Tomó un taxi, pues pese a tener su carro propio odiaba manejar, sobre todo en aquellas calles llenas de soldados medio locos y civiles en apuros.

-Lléveme a High Lakes, calle cuarta, entrando por la zona este –le indicó al taxista

Luego de 20 minutos, el taxi se detuvo en la dirección dada. La morena bajó para encontrarse por tercera vez con el señor Frank Blossom. Claudia tocó la puerta y un hombre de unos 75 años y rostro apacible salía a su encuentro.

-Buenos días comandante Grant. Pase adelante.

-Buenos días, señor Blossom.

-Siéntese, por favor ¿Desea una taza de café?

-No se preocupe. Ya desayuné –dijo ella –Apropósito, Ayer me encontré a Miriya y le manda a decir que es una lástima que haya cerrado su local de video juegos. Era muy especial para ella.

-Precisamente tanto ella como su esposo fueron dos de los culpables de mi decisión. Prácticamente me llevaron a la quiebra. Nunca perdían, jajajajaja!

-¿Usted estará bien?

-No se preocupe, Comandante. Yo ya estaba jubilado. Ese local solo fue una idea que tuvo la madre de J.B., Geraldine, antes de morir durante la lluvia de la muerte. Ella estaba en la Tierra para ese entonces. Sabe, ella era como una hija para mí. Por eso, tras su muerte cuidé a J.B. como si fuera mi propio nieto.

-Lo siento mucho...

El hombre prosiguió con sus remembranzas.

-A ella le encantaban los videojuegos desde que era una niña. Fui vecino por muchos años de sus padres, quienes murieron en un atentado terrorista... Me hice cargo de Geraldine desde los 14 años, luego se retiró a trabajar a California. Cuando regresó, tres años después ya estaba embarazada y abrió ese local con el dinero que poseía, para que J.B. se divirtiera durante su infancia... Nunca pensó que cuando se marchó a California para tratar de buscar al padre de su hijo, el local de videojuegos junto J.B y yo seríamos tele transportados dentro del SDF-1.

-Entiendo –dijo con nostalgia al pensar el infortunio de Geraldine Baker.

-Pero ahora ya él es un adolescente y un novato en las filas de las RDF. Irónicamente lo que su madre no quería... Al parecer sacó las ansias de guerra, igual que su padre. Por consiguiente, no soportaría perder a otro ser querido por la guerra. Ya estoy muy viejo y solo deseo regresarme a mi país de origen, Suiza, a la casa de mis ancestros para descansar al menos un poco y luego morir en paz... J.B. debe ahora estar con su padre.

-No se preocupe por J.B. –dijo claudia –Le prometo cuidar de él.

-Eso espero, comandante. Además, si me entero de que su padre pretendiera renegar de él o rechazarlo, yo mismo lo demandaré por irresponsable. No toleraré que trate mal al muchacho.

-Ya usted habló con J.B.?

-Esto no será nada fácil para él –indicó el hombre –Le he adelantado algo, pero aún no sabe el resto de la historia... Ahora él está arriba; está terminando de bañarse, y ya viene para acá.

-Eso quiere decir que aún no sabe quién es su padre.

-Eso prefiero dejárselo a usted. Yo hice suficiente con criarlo y con tratar de contestar algunas de sus interrogantes durante este tiempo.

-Vaya, creo que me tocará el plato fuerte –dijo Claudia, pensando en voz alta.

La conversación hubiera continuado pero Claudia escuchó unas pisadas por los escaleras.

-Tío, Frank, ya estoy listo, solo que... –J.B. hizo un alto al llegar a la planta baja; al ver a Claudia.

-Cadete Jack Baker, o mejor dicho, J.B., buenos días –dijo la morena.

-Comandante Grant? Pero... es una sorpresa tenerla aquí –dijo el chico cuadrándose –Es un honor tenerla en esta casa, comandante!

-No es necesario las formalidades. En realidad vengo a hablar contigo, J.B.

-Entonces, es usted la persona de la que me habló mi tío? La que sabe quién es mi padre...

-Así es.

-¿Quién es él? Dígamelo!

-Calma. Siéntate y hablemos. Ya no eres un niño pequeño, J.B. y debes tener la capacidad de entender muchas cosas.

-Claro que no soy un niño! pronto cumpliré 15 años.

-J.B. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu padre y de la forma en que viniste al mundo y creciste? –preguntó Claudia

-Solo lo que me ha dicho mi tío. Mis padres se conocieron durante la Guerra civil, y mi madre salió embrazada cuando eran muy jóvenes. Ambos tenían 17 años cuando nací. Mi padre nunca supo que mamá estaba embarazada porque él se marcho y nunca se volvieron a ver más. Luego mi madre regresó a casa de tío Frank, donde crecí. Mamá murió durante la lluvia de la muerte porque ella estaba en la Tierra... Tío Frank y yo nos salvamos porque estábamos en el SDF-1 para ese entonces. Él me contó que fuimos tele transportados junto a gran parte de la antigua Ciudad Macross, y por eso pudimos salvarnos.

-Así es J.B. –Claudia respiró hondo- Para mí es un tanto impactante darte esta noticia, pero debes saber que tu padre pese a todo no es un... mal hombre.

-Quién es él, comandante. Dígamelo, por favor!

-Tú padre es un militar. Es un piloto de combate dentro de las filas de las RDF.

-QUÉ?

-Así es, J.B. De hecho, tú padre es un capitán.

-¿Acaso lo conozco?

-Lo más probable es que sí.

-No puede ser el capitán Rick Hunter, la edad no coincide!... Tampoco la de Max Sterling... –J.B. puso una cara de horror –No me diga que mi padre es Edwards! No soporto esa idea!

-No, no es el capitán Edwards.

-Menos mal! –Indicó-... Entonces es Jonathan Wolf o Aaron Tanner? –preguntó emocionado. Ellos sí podrían ser! Tienen la edad!

-No, J.B. –agregó la morena –Tu padre es... Jack Archer.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. El anciano bajó la mirada, mientras Claudia permaneció estática, mirando fijamente a aquel muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules, bastante apuesto y de carácter rebelde.

Jack Baker necesitó sentarse. Había olvidado por completo que existía un nuevo escuadrón cuyo capitán era una leyenda, pero una leyenda muy polémica... No podía creer lo que había escuchado y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Eran demasiadas las historias que se decían de Jack Archer. Si bien era cierto que hubiera preferido tener un padre como Jonathan Wolff o Aaron Tanner y que gracias a Dios no se trataba de Edwards, para él era indescriptible la carga de emociones que sentía al saber que era hijo del Gigante Asesino.

-El otro día... pude verlo de cerca allá en el Satélite Fábrica –dijo en voz baja –Me defendió de Edwards, o al menos fue algo por el estilo.

-Quizás fue el llamado de la sangre –dijo Claudia.

-... Pero él es un asesino! Eso es lo que todos mis amigos dicen.

-No, J.B., tu padre fue un asesino, ahora no lo es más –Claudia puso su mano en el hombro. La guerra lo obligó a eso. Él perdió a sus padres siendo un niño y luego fue adoptado por un mercenario que lo obligó a hacer cosas terribles.

-Enzra Spitz, ¿no?... Eso es lo que cuenta la gente.

-Así es.

-Pues no lo sé! –J.B. gritó –Él abandonó a mamá a su suerte y nunca le importó ella!

-No podemos juzgar el pasado, muchacho, solo tratar de entenderlo, vivir el presente y visualizar el futuro –indicó el anciano –Por algo tu madre te puso su mismo nombre, Jack.

-Tu padre y mi prometido, Roy Fokker fueron amigos un día, luego fueron enemigos y después volvieron a ser amigos –Claudia añadió –De eso se trata la vida, de cometer errores y levantarnos.

-¿Él sabe sobre mi?

-Aún no.

-¡Pues exijo hablar con él! ¡Me debe muchas explicaciones!

-Bueno, él en estos momentos no creo que pueda hablar contigo. Según me informaron cometió una falta administrativa y por unos días... y solo por unos días... –Claudia hizo un alto –...estará en la cárcel de la Base.

-Fantástico!... Lo único que me faltaba... –J.B. bufó mientras se sentó en el sillón algo desilusionado –... ¿Qué más se podría esperar de él?... Todos mis amigos dicen que ha estado en muchas cárceles... Se le ha vuelto un hobbie.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Dígame, comandante, ¿cómo supo usted de mí? ¿Y cómo está segura que Archer es mi padre?

-Todo ocurrió aquella vez en el hospital cuando donaste sangre para Jack... Noté un parecido entre el padre de Jack, Logan Archer, a quien conocí por fotos que Jack me enseñó, y algo de parecido entre tú y tu padre cuando tenía tu edad... No le tomé mucha importancia aquella vez, pero luego te vi con detenimiento, até cabos y recordé que ese tipo de sangre que ambos poseen no es común...

-Vaya!

-Además, algo en mi interior me dijo que fuera más allá. Averigüé sobre ti y después de meditarlo obtuve el ADN de ambos. De Jack tomé un pequeño mechón de cabello de cuando estaba en el hospital. Y de ti una pequeña muestra de sangre que le solicité a Jean Grant... y sorpresa... todo encajaba en un 99.9% de probabilidades.

-Jamás pensé que conocería a mi padre. Siempre creí que había sido un tipo común y corriente... y que había muerto.

Claudia se acercó a él.

-¿Y qué sientes, J.B? ¿Qué sientes ahora que sabes que tu padre, para bien o para mal, es una figura reconocida.

-No lo sé. Siempre guardé algo de rabia y molestia hacia él por no haber estado conmigo.

-Eso es normal. Pero al menos ahora sabes de donde viene tu sangre militar.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, comandante? –preguntó J.B.

-Sabes que tu tío Frank desea regresar a Europa. Lo mejor será que te asignemos con nosotros en la sección de "novatos" del barrio militar, junto a algunos compañeros.

-¿Cómo? –Jack miró al anciano -¿Cómo que te vas, Tío Frank?

-Parto mañana... Iba a decírtelo.

-No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

-Tu deber ahora es con la milicia. Siempre te enseñé que un hombre debe adaptarse a los cambios, y ahora debemos aplicar lo que una vez te dije.

-Porqué?, Tío!

-Será mejor así... –añadió el anciano- Ya encontraste a tu padre y debes estar con él.

-No! Yo debo estar contigo...

-Lo siento, J.B. pero mi decisión está tomada.

-¡Tú eres mi padre!... Él ni siquiera sabe que existo...

-Sé que tú eres un buen muchacho con un corazón noble. Eso me indica que te crié bien, por lo tanto, mi misión ha culminado...

-¡No me dejes solo, Tío Frank! –dijo J.B. con los ojos llorosos.

-J.B., en medio de tanta guerra que he vivido, solo deseo pasar mis últimos años en mi casa paterna en la tierra que me vio nacer –le dijo mientras ponía las manos en los hombros del chico –Estoy viejo y cansado y tú no podrías venir conmigo... Tienes un compromiso con la milicia y la humanidad... Además, no estarás solo. Además de Archer, la comandante Grant me prometió que siempre estará allí para ti.

Jack miró a Claudia, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que le ponía la mano en el hombro al chico.

-Así es, J. B... Aquí estaré para ti. Se lo prometí a tu tío. Además, estoy segura de que con el tiempo, tu padre y tú se entenderán.

El anciano volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Desde el día que naciste supe que eras especial, y que el destino tendría cosas grandes para ti... Pronto serás un hombre hecho y derecho y estoy seguro que ayudarás a la humanidad. Algo muy dentro de mí siempre me lo dijo y sé que tu madre también lo supo.

Claudia Miró hacia un lado y vio la foto de aquella joven e infortunada mujer en un pequeño cuadro que reposaba sobre la repisa de la casa. Geraldine Baker, una hermosa rubia de largo cabello lacio, piel muy blanca y ojos pardos.

-Será mejor que me marche –dijo Claudia tomando su bolso –Creo que deben estar solos. Aún tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Tú tío me indicó que parte mañana a las 9:00 horas y que desea irse en barco. Por lo tanto, el capitán Tanner y yo estaremos aquí a las 8:00 para recoger tus maletas. Iremos al muelle a despedir a tu tío y luego te llevaremos a la residencia militar.

Jack Becker no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. En menos de una semana su vida entera cambiaba. Dejaría de recibir el calor de aquella casa donde fue tan feliz bajo el cariño de un tío amoroso, para irse hacia una fría barraca llena de desconocidos, bajo la tutela de una comandante respetada y con la incertidumbre de desconocer cuál sería la reacción de aquel hombre que era su padre. Un hombre por el cual no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento...

Era como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada.

.

* * *

.

Tres días habían pasado. Los ojos de las RDF tornaban su vista hacia Japón, pues un buque zentraedi había atacado sus costas. Se pudo amortiguar el ataque y acabar con parte del enemigo. Otros escaparon o emprendieron la retirada.

Gorian, micronizado, pudo finalmente cumplir su objetivo. Finalmente llegaba a Isla Macross. Allí mató a un par de hombres a los que pudo quitarles ropa y billetera, pues había aprendido aquel papel que para ellos era inservible, para los humanos era motivo de trueque para conseguir alimentos y otras cosas necesarias para ellos.

Luego, encontró a algunos Scavengers ocultos, los cuales se alegraron de verlo y lo trataron como a un rey. Le explicaron como era la vida en aquel lugar y las formas posibles de llegar a cualquier destino que quisiera, vía terrestre, ya que en los aeropuertos había muchas restricciones. Gorian finalmente quiso poner en marcha su plan. Quería ir justo al meollo del asunto. Estaba deseoso de conocer el barrio militar y el lugar donde vivía Rick Hunter.

Esa mañana estaba soleada. Un par de kilómetros más al sur, en el barrio militar, Lynn Minmei se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento que compartía con Janice y Scott.

Le había pedido a Jonathan que le diera un par de días para estar sola, según ella porque se sentía exhausta, había comprado todo el ajuar que luciría durante la ceremonia de entrego de su corona. Había concedido decenas de entrevistas, había sido motivo de muchas portadas de revistas y había dado algunos conciertos, pero aquello no le impedía sentir una gran rabia y decepción hacia Lisa Hayes. La aún Miss Macross ató algunos cabos del día del sucedo del tentado contra Archer y daba por hecho que Lisa y él eran amantes.

Lo cierto es que en el fondo, Janice sabía que todo aquel tiempo de lejanía solicitado a Jonathan por "agotamiento físico y mental", tenía una verdadera razón: Rick Hunter. El hombre que contra todo pronóstico y a pesar del tiempo aún no lograba salir del corazón de Minmei.

La peli azabache se vistió. Tomó su carro y partió.

-Diablos, es cierto; todavía te quiero Rick –decía mientra conducía su auto descapotable puesta de unos enormes lentes oscuros –...Lo siento tanto Jhonny, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?. No puedo engañarme a mí misma por más que lo intente. Además, aún no logro perdonarte.

Minmei no podía negarlo. Recordaba una y otra vez aquel tiempo en que ella y el líder Skull vivieron juntos. Sus caricias, sus atenciones, la forma en que él le hacía el amor todas esas noches, con tanta pasión que la hizo sentirse loca del placer. Aún estando con Jonathan cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que estaba con él.

¿Cómo seguir negándolo? Sentía remordimiento porque a pesar de todo quería igualmente a Wolff, pero de otra manera. Hacia éste último sentía un inmenso cariño y agradecimiento pese a que recientemente se había enterado que Jonathan aún estaba casado con una mujer llamada Catherine Montand, y que inclusive tenían un hijo. Aquello le había roto el corazón, y aunque él le dijo que ellos estaban separados desde hacia mucho, Minmei estaba decidida a dejarlo.

Así llegó a la residencia de Rick. Sin saber que a lo lejos era observada por un grupo de Scavengers al mando de Gorian, mientras estacionaba su vehículo frente a la casa.

-Vaya, vaya, esa es... Minmei! –decía Gorian ocultado entre unos árboles y con los vinoculares en su vista –... El arma mortal en persona... Aquí podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Rick Hunter y Minmei...

-Jefe, ¿va a atacar? –preguntaba un Scavenger.

-No, hoy solo estoy tanteando el terreno. Quiero ver todos los movimientos de lo que sucede en esa casa.

En el mismo orden, Lisa tenía ese día libre. El niño tomaba una siesta del medio día y Mildred había salido de compras. Escuchó el timbre y fue a la puerta.

-Minmei! –dijo Lisa desde adentro de la casa- Qué agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí, pasa adelante.

-Buenos días, Lisa... ¿Está Rick?

-No, salió a correr.

-Pues bien, creo que no será tan agradable lo que vengo a decirte.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Sucede algo? –Lisa cerró la puerta y ambas quedaron en la sala.

-Iré al grano. Cuando apareciste en la puerta de la casa de Rick hace un par de años atrás a decirle que lo amabas, él me dejó... Me dejó, sin importarle que yo había decidido dejarlo todo por él, sin importarle incluso que durante un mes vivimos juntos, compartimos ideas y anhelos y sin importarle siquiera que fui su mujer.

-¿A qué viene todo eso? –preguntó algo molesta

-Por favor, déjame terminar! –la interrumpió- ...En menos de una hora tuve que asimilar que me había abandonado y que tenía que conformarme con su amistad... Él me echó a un lado por ti, Lisa, porque realmente te amaba y te ama... ¡Entonces, no es justo que lo traiciones!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Minmei?

-No te hagas la que no sabes, Lisa!...¡Tú engañas a Rick con Jack Archer!

Lisa palideció. No era cierto que ella engañara a Rick con Jack, pero ¿De dónde había sacado Minmei tal aseveración?

-Eso no es cierto! ¡Me estás levantando un falso!

-Dile la verdad a Rick!

-Te digo que eso no es cierto!

-O se lo dices tú, o lo haré yo!

-Pero cómo te atreves a amenazarme de esa forma!

-Te vi, Lisa... Te vi entrar el día del atentado a la casa de Jack! y no saliste de allí hasta bastante tarde, incluso nunca te vi salir! –Minmei notó que Lisa palidecó y continuó con sus alegatos – Recientemente me enteré que tú y el capitán Archer fueron pareja en el pasado. Por eso lo entendí; ahora han querido revivir todo... ¡Ustedes son amantes! ¡Rick no se merece lo que ustedes le están haciendo!

Lisa se horrorizó ¿Era posible que Minmei supiera lo que había pasado entre ella y Jack? Pero de ser así, no era como la cantante pensaba. Ese día ella nada pudo hacer ante el acoso de él.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

Minmei repentinamente le dio una cachetada a Lisa, quien se sorprendió con aquel acto de la cantante.

-No mientas! –le dijo Minmei llorando -...Acaba de una vez por todas con tu farsa y regresa con Jack Archer!... Si no amas a Rick, déjalo ir! Lo mismo me dijiste a mí una vez... ¡Y yo te creí! ¡Nuestro amor fue sacrificado por algo que no valía la pena! ¡Tú no vales la pena!

-¡Cállate! –Lisa le devolvió la cachetada -¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme, Lisa? ¿Acaso me vas a negar que te viste con el capitán Archer ese día?

-Que sea la primera y última vez que te atreves a darme una cachetada y mucho menos en mi casa, Minmei! –indicó indignada -... y no, no te lo voy a negar, pero yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila de que no traicioné a Rick! ¡Y si pensabas que le dirías una primicia sobre mi relación del pasado con Jack, pues él ya lo sabe!

-¿Cómo? –Minmei no sabía aquello.

-Sí, ya se lo conté. Imagino que te duele saber que pese a todo él me ama como yo a él...–añadió –Pero ahora veo tan claro sobre tus intenciones... Quien me ha decepcionado eres tú, Minmei. Creí que realmente eras mi amiga, y hoy me he dado cuenta que no eres quien pensé. Todo este tiempo fuiste una hipócrita que esperaba en silencio la mínima oportunidad para quitarme a mi esposo sencillamente porque no lo haz dejado de amar. ¡Eres una arpía!

-Si hubiera sido una arpía yo hubiera buscado a Rick directamente y le hubiera dicho todo. Pero preferí hablar primero contigo.

-Vaya, ¿debo agradecértelo?

-Aquella vez me hice a un lado, pero tú no lo mereces! –ella insistió-... Aún no me haz dicho porqué no te vi salir de la casa de Jack, ni aún cuando Rick llegó en el carro.

-No te debo explicaciones a ti! Piensa lo que se te da la gana!... ¡Y si deseas anda, ve y dile lo que quieras! –Lisa gritó-... Estoy segura que al igual que yo, Rick quedará totalmente horrorizado de tu cinismo al tratar de reconquistarlo aún estando casado. Imagino que Rick correrá a tus brazos luego de saber que echaste a su amigo Jonathan de tu vida como si fuera un plato desechable. ¿Acaso crees que dejaría a su familia por tus suposiciones estúpidas?

-Yo...

-¡Sal de mi casa en este preciso momento, Minmei! ¡y por favor no vuelvas más! –dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la sala...

Minmei salió hasta su auto y Lisa dio unos pasos hacia fuera. Con las manos en la cintura y el aspecto de molestia observaba a la cantante. Quería asegurarse que se fuera de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que su presencia la perturbaba enormemente.

A lo lejos Gorian podía observar aquella escena. No entendía a ciencia cierta qué estaba sucediendo, ya que ambas mujeres parecían molestas.

-¿Quién es aquella mujer que está con Minmei? La de cabello castaño –peguntó Gorian.

-Esa es la capitana Lisa Hayes, comandante –Le dijo un scavenger a su lado –Es la esposa de Rick Hunter.

Gorian entonces se puso nuevamente los binoculares. Observó bien su rostro. La reconoció enseguida. Recordó aquella vez cuando fue capturada en el Satélite fábrica al mando de Dolza y Breetai, junto a Rick Hunter y al el que ahora fuera la pareja de Miriya Pharino, Max Sterling. También recordó verla junto a Global a través del trasmisor, dando órdenes a los pilotos.

-Así que ella es la mujer de Rick Hunter... –Gorian sonrió -... Estoy seguro que sería un gran trofeo para Lord Zeraal...

.

* * *

.

Dos días pasaron luego de aquel intercambio verbal sin precedentes entre Lynn Minmei y Lisa Hayes.

Lisa se había encontrado desde entonces algo abatida. Ciertamente nunca engañó a Rick, pero lo que sucedió hacia parecer al destino como sí realmente lo hubiera hecho. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y evitarlo. Sin embargo, al no contarle nada a Rick sentía que le mentía. Pero estaba segura de que si le contaba lo que Jack le había hecho desencadenaría una catástrofe inevitable.

Ese día era especial para mucha gente en la isla, pues se celebrara la segunda versión del Miss Macross. Pero Lisa ni siquiera se acordaba de aquello. Ese día prefirió irse al trabajo a adelantar el trabajo que tenía pendiente para mantener la mente ocupada.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a Rick, pensando que aún dormía. Pero él la haló hacia él y la acurrucó en sus brazos para no dejarla ir.

-Mmmm... nena, no pretenderás irte –dijo él mientras le daba unos besos por el cuello-¿hacia dónde crees que vas hoy cuando el día esta algo frío y la cama está tan tibia?

-Debo adelantar algo que tengo pendiente.

-Lili, no quiero que vayas! –él la besaba por el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que ella dudara de su fuerza de voluntad -... ¡Quédate conmigo hoy! Estoy libre y podemos hacer muchas... cosas...

-De veras Rick, tengo que irme. Le prometí al almirante que terminaría hoy los asuntos pendientes con los adelantos de la nave.

-Maldición! –Rick se incorporó y tomó el celular– Llamaré a Global en este momento. Tú y yo nos matamos trabajando como bueyes de carga. Es justo que nos tomemos el día. ¡Hoy quiero quedarme encerrado aquí contigo y hacer el amor!... Además, debemos seguir intentando darle una hermanita a Roy... ¿lo recuerdas?... En esos habíamos quedado.

-No lo tomes a pecho, Rick... Además, ¿Qué harás si es otro varón? –dijo ella viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Nah! estoy seguro que será una niña –los ojos de Rick brillaron –será mi princesa. La presumiré a los Sterling.

-Vaya, en serio lo deseas tanto.

-Vamos, Lili, quédate... –le dijo tomándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Cariño, no lo hagas difícil –ella le quitó el celular y lo apagó –En serio, necesito ir. Al menos hasta el mediodía. Prometo que regresaré en la tarde.

-Diablos!

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos tú y Roy pasarán un tiempo a solas.

-Por ese lado, al menos tienes razón.

Tomaron una ducha juntos y una vez vestidos oyeron unos toquecitos en la puerta del cuarto. Rick abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un pequeño hombrecito muy parecido a él cuando era niño.

-Papá, quiero jugar.

-¿A sí? –dijo Rick, agachándose, para luego tomar al pequeño entre los brazos –Ven acá, pequeñín.

-Hola bebé –Lisa le dio un beso en la mejilla –Les prepararé el desayuno antes de irme.

Desayunaron los tres juntos en la mesa del patio trasero, cerca de la piscina. Luego, Lisa partió hacia la base.

Rick llevaba ya bastante tiempo sentado sobre la alfombra del estudio, frente al enorme televisor LCD. Le enseñaba a Roy a jugar videojuegos. El pequeñín estaba sentado entre las piernas de su padre y poseía el control con emoción.

-Goooooooooooooool! –ambos gritaron mientras el pequeñín levantaba los brazos igual que su padre.

-Lo vez, Roy... anotamos!

Seguirían jugando, pero Rick escuchó el timbre. Se incorporó, junto al pequeño y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Claudia! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa adelante, por favor.

La morena pudo observar con curiosidad a Rick, quien cargaba a Roy.

-Hola, guapo... ¡Qué bien te queda el papel de padre abnegado! –dijo- ...Solo mira a mi ahijado, qué grande está!

-Saluda a tu tía Claudia, Roy.

-Hola –dijo el niño mirando a la morena de arriba abajo.

-Rick, ¿Está Lisa en casa?

-No, ella está en la base. ¿No sabías que estaría allá?

-Bueno, no suele informarme sus movimientos –La morena miró hacia un lado en actitud pensativa. Un rasgo que Rick solía conocer en su amiga de años.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es algo que debo hablar con ella.

-Claro... -Rick frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Rick, sé que te gusta saber todo lo que rodea a tu esposa. Pero no es nada malo, te lo juro.

Claudia no se había terminado de sentar cuando escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Vaya, Roy, hoy estamos solicitados –dijo él yendo hacia la puerta y dándose cuenta que frente a él estaba una desconocida y atractiva mujer.

-Buenos días. Busco al comandante de las RDF, Richard Hunter –dijo ella.

-Ese soy yo, ¿Quién lo busca? –respondió Rick, aún con Roy en brazos.

-La pregunta era innecesaria en realidad; sabía que era usted. Todo el mundo lo conoce, comandante. ¿Quien no conocería a nuestro héroe mundial? Incluso mi hijo muere por conocerlo o al menos por una foto suya autografiada... –dijo ella luego enfocando su mirada en el niño –... Ese pequeño precioso debe ser su hijo, Roy, nombre puesto en honor al comandante Roy Fokker ¿no es así?.

-Sí, es mi hijo... Y usted parece bien informada –contesto Rick, mientras un poco más atrás Claudia se fijaba disimuladamente en aquella mujer.

-Es muy lindo. Además, la prensa hizo varios artículos sobre el nombre del niño, cuando nació.

-Lo recuerdo. Creo que Lisa guardó algunos recortes al respecto.

-Permítame presentarme, comandante. Mi nombre es Sandra Santiago, y soy la abogada del capitán Jack Logan Archer.

-¿Qué? –Rick frunció el ceño -¿La abogada de Archer?

-Así es, comandante. Traigo unos documentos para usted y para la esposa del capitán Archer, la señora Elizabeth Hayes-Archer.

Al oír esas palabras, Rick sintió el enorme deseo de echar aparatosamente de allí a aquella mujer. Sintió que la sangre le hervía. Debió controlarse y canalizar su ira, sobre todo porque tenía a Roy en brazos.

Más atrás, Claudia abrió los ojos sorprendida por la osadía de la abogada, y enseguida corrió a mirar a Rick, quien tenía las orejas de un color rojizo y una mirada profundamente azul y asesina contra aquella mujer.

-MILDRED! –gritó Rick sin dejar de mirar a la abogada, quien permanecía inmutable y serena y con una cínica sonrisa frente a él.

-Diga usted, Rick –dijo la mujer llegando a la sala.

-Por favor llévate al niño para el área de la piscina.

-Sí, señor –dijo ella tomando a Roy y llevándolo hacia atrás.

Una vez alejado Roy del lugar, Rick procedió a hablarle a la abogada.

-Disculpe, señora Santiago o como se llame, pero no escuché bien lo que dijo. ¿Acaso se está refiriendo a mi esposa? –Rick gruñó – No le voy a permitir ni a usted ni a nadie que se refiera a mi esposa como la esposa de ese idiota! Y mucho menos delante de mi hijo, ¡Le exijo respeto!

-Me apena esta situación, comandante Hunter, pero solo cumplo con lo que la ley me permite... –añadió con calma-... Mi cliente, el capitán Archer, ha pedido a un juez la anulación de su boda con la señora Elizabeth Hayes, por medio de la legalidad del matrimonio de él con la señora Hayes hace 9 años atrás. Ese documento es totalmente válido.

-Pero qué diablos le sucede a este mal nacido! –exclamó mientras leía los papeles que demandaban la legalidad de su matrimonio con Lisa –Entonces va en serio...

-Cálmate, Rick! –dijo Claudia, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda.

-Debe firmar en nombre de su esposa, ya que debo llevar los papeles que sustentan que usted se ha dado por enterado.

-No firmaré un carajo! –Rick tiró los papeles en la mesa y le habló a Sandra–... De ahora en adelante usted no tiene nada que hablar conmigo, ni con Lisa. Si desea decirle algo a mi esposa o a mí, le sugiero que se comunique con mi abogado, Gus Van Der Saar!

-Comandante, esto es solo una notificación. Si no lo firma, solo dilatará lo inevitable. De todos modos la audiencia se fijará.

-Le repito, lo que tenga que hablar, háblelo con mi abogado. Y lo siento mucho por su hijo, imagino que es un buen niño, pero espero que esta sea la última vez que la veo frente a mi casa... ¡Por favor, retírese!

-Como guste, comandante. De todos modos, conozco a Gus. Me comunicaré con él –dijo la abogada retirándose del lugar en su auto.

-Maldito sea ese idiota! –Gruñó Rick –Pero si lo que quiere Jack es guerra... entonces guerra tendrá!

-Cálmate, Rick –dijo Claudia- Esto debes tomarlo fríamente.

-No puedo! –gritó- Ni siquiera encerrado en una cárcel deja de joder!

Claudia fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla y poder calmar a su amigo. Cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Vaya, ese Ferrari de Sandra parece nuevo, de paquete –dijo Claudia al ver el auto de la abogada, quien se alejaba rápidamente –Conozco a esa abogada, es muy buena. Trabajó para Napoleón Russo y Dimitri Motokov en el GTU, y hace dos días ella no tenía ese carro tan lujoso...

-A lo mejor se lo dio Archer como adelanto a su paga –dijo él– Me enteré que le devolvieron su fortuna hace poco.

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Claudia –Pensé que se la habían confiscado hace años.

-Imagino que esa abogada logró que se la devolvieran... Ahora tiene más dinero que el difunto Bill Gates –Rick fue hacia su cuarto, demoró unos minutos y luego salió con su uniforme puesto. Claudia había quedado pensativa en el sofá.

_-Dios, ¿cómo irá a terminar esto? Pobre Lisa –_pensó Claudia –_Esos dos van a matarse._

-Listo! –Rick indicó.

-Rick, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la morena viendo que él iba a salir.

-Debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

-Ya veo, hoy es el Miss Macross. Se me olvidaba que eras jurado.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esa ridiculez! –dijo en la entrada– Iré a la cárcel de la base y veré a Jack en este instante.

-¿Cómo? –Claudia exclamó –No cometas una estupidez, Rick. Jack aún está en la cárcel y no te conviene que lo amenaces estando allí. Además, creo que debes hablar con Lisa primero.

-Hablaré con ella después.

-Por otro lado, Rick, aunque te parezca una ridiculez, tienes un compromiso como jurado. El Miss Macross es el concurso más importante y simbólico del planeta. No puedes quedar mal.

-Hazme un favor, Claudia, llama a Max y dile que me reemplace.

-Max está de turno!

-Pues entonces llama a Jonathan! –gritó -... Él es el novio de la reina saliente. Quién mejor que él para que se encargue de ese asunto ¡Yo no tengo tiempo, ni cabeza para eso ahora!

-Rick –Claudia fue hacia él –No vayas a empeorar las cosas! No ahora que Jack tendrá un reto por delante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Claudia suspiró.

-Era de lo que venía a hablarle a Lisa, ya que como su superior debía enterarse –dijo ella –... Pero qué diablos! De todos modos ella te lo dirá o te enterarás por los corrillos.

-¿Dé qué cosa, Claudia? No quiero más sorpresas entorno a Jack.

-Rick –La morena le miró -... Cuando era muy joven, Jack tuvo un romance fugaz con una chica, y esa relación tuvo un fruto...

-¡Qué dices!

-Como oyes... Jack tiene un hijo.

.

* * *

.

Entraba la noche cuando Lynn Minmei era terminada de maquillar y peinar en Hander´s Saloon, la sala de belleza más exclusiva de toda Macross y Ciudad Monumento, del cual era socio el teniente Charly Mackinnon.

Pese a que había hecho lo humanamente posible por pasar un día normal, la cantante no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Lisa.

_-... ¿Y si Lisa tiene razón? ¿Acaso me precipité y me equivoqué al juzgarla? Podría tratarse de una confusión... Cielos, no sé que pensar, parecía sincera... No quisiera cometer una injusticia._

Ya arreglada, Janice practicaba en voz baja alguna de las letras de las canciones de su álbum "Cosmic Blues" que interpretaría esa noche junto a la hasta ahora Señorita Macross.

_-__…'Cause I love 'u, love 'u baby, _

_baby, baby, _

_baby, baby, _

_you're the only one for me…_

_-You are here in my eyes, baby_

_in my soul and my true moments_

_in my lips and all my glories_

_you're the only one for me…_

_._

-Eso es parte de la canción que se llama _"Love'u Baby_", señorita Janice, esa es mi favorita –decía el estilista de Minmei.

-Fue una composición de Minmei –dijo la bella androide.

-¿En quién se inspiró, señorita Minmei? –preguntó el maquillador de Janice –Acaso en el capitán Wolff?

-Siendo sincera, pues no. Para esta canción me inspiré en mi ex novio, Rick Hunter.

-Cómo! –dijeron los estilistas totalmente sorprendidos

-Cielos, allí va de nuevo –dijo Janice respirando hondo.

-Eso es una primicia! –alegó el maquillador –Entonces aún sigue usted enamorada de Rick Hunter. O sea que ya no existe "JonMei"...

-¿Y quién no se enamoraría de ese hombre? –dijo una chica que le pintaba las uñas –Es guapísimo.

-Pero él es casado –el estilista indicó –Aunque ahora los matrimonios son como las gaseosas en los desiertos.

-Es difícil de explicar –Minmei se levantó de la silla –Pero hoy no... Esta noche debo estar concentrada en la gente de Ciudad Macross.

-Cielos, luces espectacular! –dijo Janice.

Minmei estaba puesta de un traje largo en color blanco, estilo griego, el cual llevaba una enorme flor blanca en su hombro. Llevaba el cabello recogido y la espalda afuera. El traje le quedaba un tanto ajustado.

-Es extraño, pero me quedó un poco ajustado en la cintura.

-Lo que es raro es que Kirstin Hammersjald se equivoque con tus medidas. ¿No será que estás engordando? –dijo Janice.

-¿Cómo? –Minmei gruñó –Nada de eso. Mejor vayamos al teatro. El concurso empezará en dos horas.

.

Detrás de escenario, las concursantes junto a sus asesores se arreglaban, seguidas de un séquito de estilistas, maquillistas, diseñadores y algunos miembros de la organización, entre ellos Sue Graham, quien ultimaba los detalles finales del show.

-Fleur, ¿quiénes de los jurados han venido, y quiénes hacen falta? –preguntaba Sue a su asistente.

-Están ya sentados la diseñadora Kirstin Hammersjald, la modelo Fionna Apple, el manager de estrellas Sharky O'toole, el Senador Wyatt Morán, el comandante Anatole Leonard, el doctor Lazlo Zand, el pastor Conrad Wilburm, el almirante Yuri Turichavsky, el científico zentraedi Pellyck Dytre, el alcalde Tommy Luang, el capitán T.R. Edwards y la ex reina de belleza Jan Morris... Falta el capitán Rick Hunter.

-¡Cómo que Rick no ha llegado! –protestó Sue.

-Me informan que se disculpó y que en su reemplazo viene el coronel Jonathan Wolff.

-Cómo sea. Al menos están todos en sus puestos.

-¿Y el par de estúpidas ya llegaron?

-¿Te refieres a Minmei y Janice?

-Sí.

-En efecto, ya están en su camerino –contestó Fleur.

-Entonces que empiece la acción!

.

Más allá, en un camerino a parte en el área de las concursantes, una lánguida Marjorie Prix era arreglada por su asesora, Jan Morris, quien era parte del jurado y por lo tanto tenía que ser discreta y evitar que la vieran.

La bella chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos expresivos y celestes lucía un traje ajustado que dejaba entrever sus hermosas curvas. Muchos decían que era la favorita del concurso, pues era la más conocida de todas.

Aún tenía algunos golpes debido a la caída por las escaleras del edificio de Edwards, y aunque había corrido con mejor suerte que Lana Flynn, aún se sentía un poco adolorida, sin embargo sus heridas eran emocionales.

-Recuerda, tendremos que ponerte bastante base en el área de atrás de tu muslos derecho para que no se note cuando salgas en vestido de baño –le decía Jan aún maquillándola.

-Si, Jan –contestaba como si fuera un robot.

-Vamos, Marjorie, cambia esa cara! Luces preciosa! Eres la más hermosa de todas. Recuerda que esa corona es tuya.

Marjorie bajó la mirada.

-Jan, no tengo deseos de participar.

-¡Qué!... ¡No digas eso ni en broma!

-¿Acaso no ves lo que me sucedió? Tuve un aborto producto de la caída por las escaleras... –dijo llorando -... ¡Perdí a mi bebé por culpa de ese monstruo! ¡Odio a T.R.!

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero debes sobreponerte.

-Yo estaba enamorada de él y pensé que él también me amaba! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

-Vamos, Marjorie.. T.R. Edwards no tiene corazón para otra cosa que no sea la milicia... Además, ni siquiera tú estabas segura de que estabas embarazada.

-No voy a concursar!

-Baja la voz! –Jan la agarró por el brazo –Te diré algo, niña... he invertido mucho en ti como para que me vengas a salir con eso ahora. Todo está arreglado, tú serás la nueva Señorita Macross. Solo debes aguantar un maldito año... Después podrás tener los hijos que desees, con T.R. Edwards o con quien desees! Pero hoy vas a salir por esa maldita puerta hacia el escenario y me va a dar esa corona! ¡No perderé dos veces!

.

Afuera las barras estaban a rabiar... Dabeyka Asphant del grupo de los zentraedis, Martina Santos de la Cruz del Sur eran otras de las grandes favoritas. Más allá, a un costado de los camerinos estaba una nerviosa Samantha Porter, junto a sus amigas de siempre.

-No voy a ganar –decía Sammy resignada.

-Vamos Sammy –Kim le respondió –Si vas con esa actitud derrotista te comerán los leones.

-Luces hermosa, Samantha –dijo una voz a su espalda que la cautivó.

-Patrick! –ella corrió hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios –Pensé que estarías de turno.

-Tomé un momento antes de partir a la ronda. Quise traerte unas flores. Hubiera querido quedarme pero no puedo.

-Son Hermosas! –ella le dio un beso en los labios –Sé que cuento contigo

-Bien, debo regresar, Taylor me espera afuera. Te deseo mucha suerte.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Inspeccionaré el ala este.

-Cuídate por favor.

-Uy, que gesto tan lindo, Sammy –dijo Vanesa- En verdad Sunshine es un amor.

-_Sí... Lo amo_ –dijo en su pensamiento mientras olía las flores.

-Sammy! –se escuchó una leve voz por el pasillo.

-Lana! –Sammy se sorprendió de verla allí, tanto como se sorprendieron Vanesa, Kim, Asumpta Down y Betany Turner.

Lana llegó en silla de ruedas, pues, producto de la caída se había fracturado la pierna izquierda. Venía acompañada de Charly Mckinnon, Yinmar Yung, Daisy Monroe y de su hermana Moira Flynn.

-Quiero decirte que pese a todo te deseo la mejor de la suertes. Todos nosotros. Y que espero que volvamos a ser amigas.

-Claro que sí, Lana –dijo abrazándola –Espero que mejores.

-En dos semanas estaré bien. Así podré participar el próximo año, jajajaja!

-Yo seré la primera en apoyarte, amiga.

-Acaba con ellas, Sammy, o no te lo perdonaré! –dijo Lana –Tienes que ganar!

-Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-FORMACIÓN AHORA! –gritó Fleur entrando a los bastidores

Las chicas se fueron formando una a una y salieron al escenario. Seguidas de Lynn Minmei, quien iba escoltada por dos oficiales de las RDF, Tonny Luca y Kevin Van Corenland, del escuadrón Skull.

-Suerte, Sammy! –gritaron todos.

-Vanesa, hay que prestar atención –le dijo Lana –Estoy segura que hay sectores que quieren que la ganadora sea Marjorie Prix, entre ellos...

-... Entre ellos mucha gente odiosa –Interrumpió Charly antes de que Lana comprometiera el nombre de Edwards y recordando la amenaza que éste le lanzara.

-Estaré pendiente con el notario –dijo Vanesa.

.

Las chicas fueron saliendo una a una. Eran 25 candidatas. Lucían radiantes. En orden de menor a mayor de tamaño, Sammy era la número siete.

"_Es una noche de lujo una noche muy especial_

_Ver las estrellas diciendo ven a ganar_

_Coro:_

_Eo...Señorita Macross! _

_Eo...Señorita Macross_

_Yo voy a ganar. _

_Ser la más bella de la galaxia mi fin será_

_y sobre las otras estrellas yo he de reinar..._

_Coro:_

_Eo...Señorita Macross! _

_Eo...Señorita Macross_

_Yo voy a ganar._

_Cuando por fin vea el fulgor espacial_

_Los guerreros sabrán que he triunfado ya"._

_._

En medio de la canción se escuchaban las barras y los aplausos. Las chicas una a una se fueron presentando hasta que le llegó el turno a Sammy.

_-Hola, soy Samantha Porter, soy oficial de las RDF y tengo 22 años._

_-Soy Naphisa Ray, soy enfermera y tengo 21 años_

_-Mi nombre es Tomoe Takeda, soy periodista y tengo 18 años_

_-Soy Raina Smith, abogada de profesión y tengo_ 23 años

Así fueron pasando varias más chicas. Hasta llegar hasta las más altas.

-_Hola Macross, mi nombre es Martina Santos, soy mariscal de campo del Ejército de la Cruz del Sur y tengo 20 años._

_-Buenas noches, soy Marjorie Prix, modelo y bailarina..._ –Marjorie miró a Edwards, él la miraba con cinismo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos _-... y tengo 19 años._

Ella miró a Edwards con odio. Él la ignoró, mientras un gran estruendo se sintió, pues Marjorie era la favorita del pueblo.

-_Hola, soy Dabeyka Asphant, y represento a las zentraedis Micronizadas._

_-Soy Audrey Van Swarigan, soy publicista y tengo 20 años_.

Otras tres chicas más se presentaron hasta finalizar la ronda total. Al final hubo un gran aplauso cuando se presento Lynn Minmei como la actual soberana.

Minmei saludaba al público, pero su corazón dio un sobresalto cuando buscó a Rick entre el jurado y se dio cuenta que quien estaba en su puesto era su ex novio, Jonathan Wolff.

Ella tenía varias semanas sin verlo, y al mirarlo a los ojos sintió de pronto tristeza, angustia y un sentimiento profundo que no lograba comprender.

Fue así cómo en unos segundos empezó a sentirse algo mal. De pronto se mareo. Todo empezó a darle vueltas. Sin embargo, su experiencia como reina le permitió disimular, seguir saludando e irse inmediatamente tras bastidores.

-Minmei ¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó Janice en la parte de los camerinos.

-Cielos, Janice, todo me da vueltas. Creo que fue la impresión de ver a Jhonny.

-¡Minmei, se supone que te tocaba decir unas palabras! –le gritó Sue enojada.

-Acaso no vez que se siente un poco mal? –le dijo Janice

-Ese no es mi problema!

-Vete al diablo, bruja! –le dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la androide, ya en el camerino.

-Si... Solo necesito aire –dijo mientras olía una toalla con algo de alcohol que su asistente le traía.

.

Luego de presentar al jurado, las chicas iniciaron una sesión de talentos. Algunas cantaron, otras recitaron, bailaron, hicieron rutinas gimnásticas, tocaron instrumentos musicales y demás. Luego, por fin se despejaba la incógnita para Kim, Vanesa y las demás. El talento de Sammy, una de las últimas en ser llamada, fue contar chistes; y vaya que lo hacía bien. Lograba arrancar risotadas entre el público.

-_Una vez le quité el habla a mi mejor amigo por burlarse de mi mamá; decía que era tan gorda que cuando se caía de la cama, se caía por los dos lados._

-Jajajajajaja!

-_La verdad es que mi familia no entiende cómo puedo yo estar en este concurso. Dicen que al menos soy la menos fea... –dijo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura-... Mi hermano es tan feo que cuando nació el doctor le dijo a mamá que si la criatura no lloraba en diez segundo, era un tumor._

-Jajajajajaja! –reían todos.

_-Es más... él era tan feo que aprendió a caminar a los tres meses de nacido... pues nadie lo quería cargar._

-Jajajajajaja!

A todos les causaba gracia los chistes de Sammy, menos a Edwards, quien miraba al resto de los jurados dándose cuenta que estaban fascinados con la actuación de ella. T.R. recordaba con claridad que una de las cosas que le dio el triunfo a Minmei en aquella ocasión fue su carisma, sin dejar de lado que era la favorita del alcalde Tommy Luang.

Al terminar esa etapa, escogieron 10 finalistas, entre las cuales estaban Marjorie Prix, Martina Santos, Dabeyka Asphant y Samantha Porter. Quienes corrieron a cambiarse tras escenario pues venía el desfile en traje de baño de dos piezas. Hubo un gran revuelo y bullicio en el auditorio, la gente aplaudía. Sin embargo, todos ignoraban que pronto algo inesperado iba a ocurrir. De pronto Minmei tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Minmei, ¿te sucede algo? Debemos salir al escenario a cantar –le dijo Janice

-Ya voy –respondió –es solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento. Es como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

-Vamos, sé que te duele despojarte del título que ha sido tuyo por muchos años, pero sé que lo superarás.

-No digas tonterías!... Sabes que ya quiero quitarme este peso de encima. Hablo en serio, siento que...

-Fleur nos llama!... ¡Vamos!

Las dos se encaminaron de esa manera hacia el centro del escenario, el cual era encantado por las hermosas voces de aquel espectacular duo.

.

* * *

.

Luego de su discusión con la abogada Sandra Santiago, Rick Hunter fue a la base, pero prefirió meterse en el Skull-001 y dar un par de vueltas en el cielo para canalizar su ira. Sería ya de noche cuando se encaminó hacia la cárcel para hablar con Jack Archer.

Rick, en traje de vuelo, caminaba por los largos pasillos de la cárcel de Base Macross, hasta llegar a la zona de custodios.

-Comandante Hunter! –Dos custodios se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron de inmediato.

-Quiero ver a Jack Archer, ahora.

-Señor, el capitán Archer está en la celda de castigo desde hace nueve días.

-Rayos, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo ahora?

-Estando en su celda atacó al recluso de la celda de al lado, el teniente George Bishop. Lo envió a la clínica con lesiones permanentes en su ojo.

-¿Archer hirió al Cuervo desde su celda?... Esto es increíble –Rick dijo -... Llévenlo al cuarto de interrogación. Necesito hablar con él. Estaré allí en quince minutos. Tengo que llenar unos documentos sobre las visitas.

-Sí señor!

.

Quince minutos después, cuando Rick llegó al cuarto de interrogación, vio a Jack como si nada, sentado en una silla recostado a la pared, con las manos atrás y las piernas sobre la mesa. Encima, había prendido el televisor y veía el concurso Miss Macross con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Rick –dijo sin dejar de ver el televisor – ¿No te parece encantadora Minmei?... En verdad es bellísima, ahora sé porqué estuviste tan enamorado de ella. Creo que si compitiera de nuevo volvería a ganar.

Pero Rick ni siquiera volteó a ver el televisor, donde se podía ver claramente la competencia en traje de baño de las concursantes, mientras de fondo se veía a Minmei cantando junto a Janice.

-No tengo tiempo para aguantar tus burlas. Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí.

-Vamos Rick... mira estas nenas –dijo mientras se escuchaba cuando Sue anunciaba a las cinco finalistas.

Las cinco finalistas eran Martina Santos, Dabeyka Asphant, Samantha Porter, Tomoe Takeda y Marjorie Prix.

-Todas son lindas, pero me encanta Marjorie Prix. Es la mejor de todas. Tú debes saberlo. Sales en varios anuncios con ella, ¿No?

-Basta de estupideces! –Rick apagó el televisor

-Oye, espera! –dijo Jack incorporando la silla -...Viene el desfile en traje de noche.

-Si estoy aquí es porque vengo a exigirte que desistas de una vez con tu estúpida idea de declarar ilegal mi matrimonio con Lisa!

Jack sonrió.

-Veo que te llegó mi regalo matutino. ¿Acaso crees que no tengo forma de joderte aún estando aquí?

-Jack, esto no es un juego! Estás poniendo en peligro incluso la reputación de Lisa como futura almirante, ¡y eso no te lo voy a permitir!

-Ella no necesitará ese maldito rango porque pretendo llevármela conmigo y dejar este desgraciado mundo militar.

-Jajajaja! Estás más demente de lo que pensé! Es el mejor chiste que he escuchado. ¿Y como lo harás? ¿A la fuerza?... Ella no te ama, Jack.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-No voy a caer en tus juegos–Rick golpeó la mesa con sus manos – ¡Quita esa estúpida demanda y déjanos en paz!

-Eres tú quien debieras hacerte a un lado! –Jack lo miró firme –Ve pensando qué diablos harás con tu hijo cuando Lisa no esté contigo.

-Eres un mal nacido! –Rick fue hacia él y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

Jack sonrió.

-Estás intenso, Rick... Suéltame.

Sin embargo, Jack se extrañó cuando esta vez fue Rick quien sonrió.

-Sabes, ahora que hablas de hijos... –Rick le soltó la camisa y se separó de él -... Felicidades, Jack, tu hijo tiene casta para ser un buen soldado.

El ex mercenario quedó aún más extrañado con aquello.

-¿Hijo?... ¿De qué hablas?

-No lo sabes, pero tus andanzas de Don Juan adolescente te han dejado un gran premio.

-¿Qué locuras dices?

-Te mencionaré un nombre: Geraldine Baker ¿la recuerdas?

Jack tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre. Le costó un poco dar con su rostro. Una hermosa rubia que conoció como mesera de un bar y que muchos soldados codiciaban. Pero ella solo había tenido ojos para él... Recordó que la chica era virgen, y que había estado íntimamente con ella un par de veces, cuando estaba sumido en una gran depresión luego de matar a Enzra Spitz.

Ella le brindó cariño, ternura y le había dicho que lo amaba, pero él no estaba emocionalmente listo para una relación, así que un día se fue. Años más tarde se enteró que ella había muerto durante la Lluvia de la Muerte. Pero su pensamiento había estado tan concentrado en Lisa Hayes, que poco o casi nada volvió a recordar a aquella muchacha.

-Si... Geraldine –Jack miró a Rick con furia -¿Cómo diablos sabes de ella?

-Investigaciones que se dan... –Rick le indicó-... Y lo que quiero decirte, es que ella tuvo un hijo... ¡Tú hijo, Jack!

-Eso no es cierto! –dijo yendo hacia Rick, tomándolo por el cuello de su traje de vuelo y llevándolo hacia la pared –¡Estás diciendo eso solo para que desista de mis planes con Elizabeth, pero eso no lo lograrás! ¡Ella es mi mujer, la única que he amado en mi vida y la quiero conmigo!

-Es la verdad! –Rick se lo quitó de encima- Tu hijo es un adolescente de 14 años. Es aquel cadete pelirrojo al que defendiste de Edwards en el Satélite Fábrica. El mismo que te donó sangre en el hospital... su nombre es Jack Baker.

-Mientes!

-Pobre Geraldine –Rick lo miró -... La pobre chica te quiso tanto que le puso tu nombre a su hijo.

-No es cierto!

-¿Que no es cierto? –Rick fue hacia el teléfono que estaba puesto en la mesa y le habló al custodio –Soldado, dígale a la comandante Grant que puede entrar.

-¿Claudia? -Jack preguntó- ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?

-Ella te explicará todo y te trae las pruebas... Sabía que a mí no me ibas a creer, pero estoy seguro que de Claudia no dudarás.

-Hola Jack –dijo la morena entrando al recinto.

-¿Qué significa esto, Claudia? –le preguntó el ex mercenario –¡Acaso te estás aliando con este tipo para separarme de Lisa?

-No, Jack, sabes que nunca haría eso. Yo me mantengo al margen de sus problemas personales –respondió la morena –Lo que te traigo es solo la verdad.

Luego Rick tomó la palabra.

-Debes enfrentar tu realidad, Archer.

-Idiota!

-Basta, Jack! –dijo Claudia –Debes escucharme. Necesito que te sientes y te serenes. Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.

En el lapso de más de media hora, Claudia, le contó paso a paso, con papeles y demás pruebas todo lo relacionado a Jack Baker... El ex mercenario no lo podía creer, creía estar viviendo una especie de pesadilla.

-No, no puede ser!

-Las pruebas de ADN no mienten, Jack –dijo Claudia mientras le enseñaba una foto- Ese chico es tu hijo. Solo míralo.

Jack, se resistía a ver la foto, pero finalmente la tomó, dándose cuenta del enorme parecido entre el chico y su padre, Logan Archer, y entre él mismo.

-Dios... –Jack se sentía abrumado al ver la imagen.

Rick sonrió.

-Espero que arregles tus asuntos paternos, antes de que pretendas siquiera usar tu fortuna para intentar separarme de Lisa... Ahora tu hijo también tiene derechos sobre ese dinero. Siento lástima por el pobre con el solo hecho de cargar con la horrible verdad de tener un padre irresponsable y con tu pasad.

-Rick! –Claudia le reprendió –Este no es el momento para eso!

-¿Y crees que esto me detendrá? –enfatizó Jack- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Empezarían a reñir, pero de repente se escucho un gran estruendo que estremeció la base y enseguida sonó la alarma.

-Claudia, al suelo! –Rick cubrió a la morena.

-¿Qué fue ese temblor? –preguntó Jack

-Capitán Hunter! –gritó un soldado entrando a la celda junto a otros -... ¡NOS ATACAN!

.

* * *

.

El concurso estaba finalizando. Minmei hacía su recorrido final. Lucía hermosísima con un traje ajustado en color turquesa, cabello suelto y aretes largos en el mismo tono del vestido. El público la ovacionaba de pie. Mientras se escuchaban sus palabras de despedida en una pista previamente grabada.

"_... Y por eso, por haber estado juntos en las buenas y las malas, siempre los amaré. Le doy las gracias a mi familia, a mi tía Lena que ha sido como una madre para mí... A mi querido tío, a mi pequeño Jason y a mi querido primo Lynn Kyle... Igualmente a todos mis amigos, especialmente al Almirante Global y al doctor Emil Lang... A mi pequeño Scott Bernard, a mi gran amiga Janice, a mis zentraedis favoritos, Bron, Rico y Konda, a mis managers, y a varios militares muy especiales para mí, Rick Hunter y Jonathan Wolff, quienes siempre han velado por mi bienestar... Igualmente, al comandante Roy Fokker, allá en el cielo... Gracias por acompañarme, gente de Ciudad Macross, durante todos estos años. Siempre podrán contar conmigo... Que Dios los bendiga, siempre estarán en mis corazones... Con amor, Lynn Minmei"._

-Minmei! Minmei! Minmei! –aclamaba la gente mientras la cantante se despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de esa emotiva despedida, anunciaron las posiciones de las finalistas. En orden, 4ta finalista: Tomoe Takeda... 3ra finalista, Dabeyka Asphant... 2da finalista... Martina Santos.

-AAAHHHHH! –Los saltos de felicidad de Kim, Vanesa, Lana, Charly, Asumpta y los demás no se hicieron esperar -¡Vamos Sammy!

Sammy quedaba de la mano de Marjorie. Entre ellas dos estaría la nueva Miss Macross.

-Sammy!, Sammy!, Sammy! –gritaban en la barra

-Marjorie!, Marjorie!, Marjorie! –gritaban muchos otros.

-La 1ra finalista es... –indicaba Sue Graham-... Samantha Porter!... Por lo tanto, ¡MISS MACROSS ES... ¡MARJORIE PRIX!

Marjorie no podía creerlo. No sabía si reír o llorar. Finalmente empezó a llorar cuando Sammy la abrazó.

-Felicidades, Marjorie!

-Gracias –respondió triste. Creo que no lo merezco.

-Claro que lo mereces, fuiste la favorita desde el comienzo.

Jan trataba en lo posible de disimular su contentura. Edwards se levantó inmediatamente de entre los jurados, pues había recibido una llamada desde la base, avisándole sobre un ataque. Debía regresar.

Marjorie era coronada por Lynn Minmei, quien le ponía la corona en la cabeza y le daba un bello ramo de rosas amarillas.

-Felicidades Marjorie –decía Minmei. También eras mi favorita. El publico siempre te adoró.

-Gracias, señorita Minmei –decía Marjorie secando sus lágrimas.

La hermosa rubia se paseaba saludando suavemente al público por todos los ángulos de la tarima, mientras era aplaudida. Decenas de fotógrafos se desplegaban tomando los mejores ángulos de aquella espectacular joven.

-Bella! Hermosa! Encantadora! –decían los presentes. Y en verdad no se equivocaban Marjorie era tan linda que su belleza impactaba a propios y extraños.

.

Abajo del escenario, Sue se topaba con Edwards.

-Thomas! –le gritó Sue- Imagino que estás contento. ¡Ganó la que dicen que es tu amante! ¡Estoy segura que tuviste algo que ver!

-No estoy para tus celos estúpidos en este instante! –decía mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida.

Seguirían discutiendo, pero un bombazo que estremeció los cimientos del teatro causó pánico y revuelo en el teatro. La gente empezó a gritar.

-Qué sucede, Thomas! –le gritó Sue.

-Avisa por el altoparlante que todos deben ir al refugio debajo del teatro.

-QUÉ!

-LAS FUERZAS DE ZERAAL NOS ATACAN!

.

Arriba, la gente corría desesperada. Sharky O'toole y el alcalde Luang, junto a Fleur y Sue, se llevaban a Marjorie hacia el refugio.

-Kim, busca a Sammy! -Moira Flynn les indicaba a las chicas y a Charly que debían ir a la base de Macross, ya que en situación de ataque tenían que ir hacia allá.

-Quiero ir con ustedes! No pretendas mandarle al refugio! –le decía Lana a su hermana Moira.

-Está bien! Andando!

Por otro lado, Jonathan buscaba a Minmei entre la multitud, viendo que ella y Janice estaban ayudando a la gente a que bajaran a los cimientos del teatro donde estaba el refugio.

-Minmei! –gritaba Jonathan

-Jhonny! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Nos atacan. ¡Debo irme!

-Cuídate mucho.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Wolff asintió, luego salió del área corriendo. Por más que le sorprendía, al partir, Minmei sintió una angustia en su pecho mientras lo veía perderse entre la multitud hasta verlo salir por la puerta. No quería que nada malo le sucediera... Sin embargos, sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando de repente todo le dio vueltas y sin darse cuenta, se desmayó.

-MINMEI! –gritó Janice –¡Rápido, un paramédicos!

Uno de los asistentes de la cantante, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó junto a Janice hacia el refugio para ser atendida.

.

* * *

.

Zeraal se dio cuenta que Gorian había escapado de la celda cuando este último lo llamo para avisarle que estaba micronizado en Isla Macross. La furia del Lord fue aplacada cuando Gorian le dijo que desde allí le daría una sorpresa amotinando a los Scavenger para causar el mayor daño posible, mientras los micronianos estaban distraídos con aquel concurso de féminas.

De paso, le dio una buena noticia: Se había enterado que Kiyora estaba viva. Cautiva en la base de Macross, en los laboratorios de Emil Lang.

Zeraal entonces echó aparatosamente de su cama a Mechangel, quien al enterarse de aquello sintió celos y salió corriendo en dirección a los hangares de la fortaleza, donde maldijo con rabia, al saber que Kiyora no había muerto.

-Maldita seas, Kiyora –Mechangel dijo –No me quitarás a Zeraal... No me quitarás mi reinado... Eso te lo juro!

En Tierra firme, el día de los hechos, el ataque de los Scavengers fue un éxito. Atentados contra el hospital de Macross, escuelas e instituciones. Mientras que Skarrde atacaba a Ciudad Monumental con artillería pesada. Por otro lado, Mechangel y las quadronos atacaban por los cielos.

.

Lisa Hayes subió corriendo las escaleras de la base; camino a la sala de situaciones se encontró con Helena Chase. La pelirroja también escuchó los bombardeos, y como estaba cerca de la base se dirigió allá inmediatamente.

No se habían visto ni hablado desde que llegaron del Satélite Fábrica. Helena muy en el fondo sentía un tipo de extraño resentimiento hacia Lisa, en parte por la actitud de Jack hacia ella. Ella se esforzaba por extinguir aquel sentimiento, pero le era bastante difícil.

Lisa ignoraba todo aquel sentir de Helena; estaba tan ocupada en mantener distancia entre Rick y Jack y en la aterradora intromisión de Minmei que alguna otra energía negativa acabaría por traumarla.

Cuando ambas mujeres entraron a la sala de situaciones no se sorprendieron de ver a Claudia Grant instalada en los controles de su consola dando los primeros reportes a la futura almirante. Junto a ella, en el radar, estaba Bob, el esposo de Vanesa.

-Bienvenidas a la acción –dijo la morena -... Lisa, tenemos un grupo de Quadronos por el área 18-b cerca de los poblados que descienden a los riscos. Ataque de Scavangers en las zonas 20, 21, 24 y 26 y un gran grupo fuerzas terrestres en Ciudad Monumento!

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Claudia –dijo Lisa poniéndose el audífono especial frente a la consola de mandos y dando las primeras indicaciones, en el preciso momento en que entraban allí Moira, Vanessa, Kim, Sammy aún vestida en traje de noche, Asumpta Down, Charlie Mckinnon, Daisy Monroe, Betany Turner, y Lana Flynn en silla de ruedas.

-Aquí estamos, capitana!- decía Moira yendo igualmente a una consola aledaña y enviando a los demás a sus respectivos puestos.

-Bien chicas y chicos, a trabajar!... ¿Qué escuadrones están en acción? –preguntó Lisa mientras hacía unos movimientos en sus controles.

-El Angel con Max y Miriya y el escuadrón Ghost; van en dirección sur a hacerles frente a las Quadronos. Son muchísimas -respondió Claudia -Están ocasionando estragos en los hospitales.

-Bien! Qué los Sterling y T.R. no tengan piedad con ellas! –gritó Lisa-... ¡Moira!, ¿Quién está al frente del escuadrón Lobo en ausencia del capitán Archer?...

-Capitana, debe saber que el teniente César Best fue asignado por el capitán Hunter para apoyar al escuadrón Alpha. Así que el teniente Patrick Elkins es quien están al frente.

-Perfecto!... Entonces dale las indicaciones de salida al escuadrón Lobo para que contrarresten las fuerzas terrestres. Estoy segura que se trata de Skarrde.

-Enseguida! –dijo Moyra, quien luego habló por el altoparlante –Escuadrón Lobo, vayan a sus posiciones de despegue. Deben dirigirse a Ciudad Monumento, repito, vayan a sus posiciones de despegue.

-_Listos en posiciones de despegues, comandante Flynn –_indicaba Sunshine por el trasmisor -..._ Solicito permiso para despegar._

-Presión barométrica estable; permiso concedido teniente Elkins.

Mientras, Lisa continuaba con sus estrategias para amortiguar la situación de caos en que se encontraba ambas ciudades en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hay del Wolff Pack, Helena? ¿Está Jonathan Listo?

-Me indica el capitán Wolff que están listos!

-¡Que se dirijan a los cuatro puntos contra los Scavengers! –añadió Lisa-... ¿Hiro y sus Destroids están en sus posiciones?

-Sí, capitana! –respondió Vanessa –Parten en estos momentos.

-Necesito que ayuden a evacuar a los civiles y que den apoyo a los heridos con los escombros.

-Entendido!

-Capitán Rick Hunter! –gritaba Lisa por su trasmisor –¡Rick! ¿me escuchas? ¡Rick!

-_Aquí estoy, Lisa, te escucho alto y claro –_respondió desde su trasmisor_ –Ya partió el escuadrón Lobo con el teniente Elkins al frente. Necesito permiso para el despegue del escuadrón Skull..._

-Pista despejada. Permiso concedido, capitán! –Lisa indicó.

Rick despegó junto a varios pilotos más de su escuadrón, entre ellos Oats, Hess, Van Corenland, Harlow, Lucca y Tara Turner, hermana de Betany-... Diríjase al punto 18-b junto al escuadrón Angel, contra las quadronos.

_-Lo siento, capitana, pero iremos contra Skarrde_ –le dijo Rick, alejándose de la zona.

-Qué!

_-Conozco a Skarrde y cuando él mismo dirige un ataque terrestre es para ocasionar un verdadero desastre._

-Capitán Hunter, no le estoy preguntando hacia dónde quiere ir en base a sus corazonadas, ¡le estoy dando una orden!

_-Por mi rango tengo derecho de criterio, capitana, no lo olvide._

-No estoy para discusiones y desobediencias a esta hora! Las quadronos son muchas. ¡Sigua mis instrucciones!

-_Mantengo mi postura!_

-Capitán Hunter! –Lisa gruñó –No me desobedezca. ¡Le repito que es una orden!

-_Le dije que no iré, capitana! –_Rick insistió-_ Conozco las intenciones de Zeraal más que usted, y estoy seguro que las quadronos son una distracción. Hay algo más detrás de esto. ¡Así que déjame trabajar, Lisa!_

- Oh-Oh... –dijeron todos en área al ver el renovado enfrasque de los esposos Hunter. Rick estaba decidido a sostener su punto y Lisa estaba roja por la furia.

-Rick, ¡Obedece! –Lisa apretaba los puños por el enojo.

De pronto, una repentina voz se escuchó por el tac-net. Algo inesperado y que terminó por sorprender a algunos y caldear a otros.

_-Lisa, esta vez estoy de acuerdo que el imbécil de Hunter. Concuerdo con él en que Zeraal planea algo más. Él nunca envía tres ataques de sus fuerzas de manera simultánea._

-¡JACK! –Helena se extrañó de verlo allí, por el trasmisor.

-¡Oh Dios! –exclamó Charly –... Chicas, esto se pone al rojo vivo... es el "supuesto detenido", Jack Archer vía tac-net!

-_Pido permiso para despegar_ –dijo el ex mercenario.

-De ninguna manera, capitán Archer! –dijo Claudia antes que cualquiera hablara- ¿Qué está haciendo allí?... Usted no debe estar en el hangar!

-Permiso denegado, capitán Archer. No tiene permiso para despegar –le indicó Moira por los controles.

_-Bueno, entonces que se quiten todos porque no respondo... –_el ex mercenario les dijo_ –De todos modos partiré._

-Cómo! –Sammy, Kim, Lana, Vanessa y los demás quedaban petrificados.

_-Archer, baja inmediatamente de esa nave! –_le gritó Rick por los controles, quien luego añadió_ –¡Moira!, no permitas que este demente salga! Es un subversivo!_

-Capitán Archer! –interrumpió Lisa totalmente consternada -¿Qué hace usted allí dentro del Wolf-001? ¡Usted debe estar aún en su celda! ¡Aún le faltan dos días! ¡Baje inmediatamente y no se atreva a encender esa nave!

-_Digamos que salí por buena conducta_... –Jack arrancaba los motores del Wolf-001.

-Jack, no tienes permiso para despegar! –le indicaba Lisa, aún más furiosa –Imagino que golpeaste a alguien y te escapaste!

-_No... _–Jack bufó-._... Les dije que Rick me había dado permiso para salir._

-No estoy para bromas estúpidas, Jack –Le dijo Lisa –¡Baja de esa nave y regresa a la cárcel en este mismo instante!

-_Archer!_ –Rick se enfureció –¡_ Maldita sea! Te repito que no tienes permiso para volar esa nave! ¡Si te atreves a despegarla te suspenderé y te haré arrestar! Te juro que te enviaré por largo rato a la cárcel!_

_-¿De veras, Rick? _-le decía Jack_- ¡Wow, qué miedo!_

-Ohhhhh! –decían Charly, Sammy, Asupmta y los demás que escuchaban aquel enfrasque vía tac-net.

-Jack, ¡Regresa a la maldita celda! –Lisa le pegaba a su consola con su puño.

_-Lo siento, pero no me perderé esta batalla contra Skarrde_ –sonrió y apagó los controles de audio-... _Cambio y fuera!_

-Jack! Jack! –le gritaba Lisa- ¡Demonios!

_-Maldita sea!_ –Rick aceleró y volvió a hablar –_No puedo detenerme. Después arreglaré cuentas con él. Me las va a pagar..._

-... Y yo arreglaré cuentas con los dos! –decía Lisa, furiosa – ¡Cambio y fuera!

Lisa apagó aparatosamente su consola. Sentía que Rick y Jack la perturbaban aún más que los ataque de Skarrde, las quadronos y scavangers juntos.

-¿Estás bien, Lisa? –preguntaba Moira.

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Estos dos me hacen quedar en ridículo! –respondió molesta, alejándose del lugar –Sammy, encárgate por unos minutos. Necesito un vaso de agua.

Y diciendo esto se alejó hacia el área del mirador central donde veía alejarse las naves. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas en medio de ese caos y sentir de alguna forma que esos dos no le robarían la calma de la manera en como lo estaban haciendo, pues ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre en ellos.

.

* * *

.

Y así fueron transcurriendo las horas. Los atentados de los Scavengers y los ataques de las quadronos y las fuerzas de Skarrde fueron finalmente controlados por las RDF. Las pérdidas fueron cuantiosas. Ciudad Monumento sufrió daños en un 20%, mientras que las afueras de Ciudad Macross estaban hechas un caos.

Sobre los enemigos, la mayoría fue eliminada, a exepción de Skarrde con algunas unidades y Mechangel con al menos diez cuadronos. La peor parte la llevaron los Scavengers...

Poco a poco fueron regresando los soldados a la base, mientras otros, como los Destroids seguían prestando ayuda, sacando gente de los escombros, reparando estructuras o moviendo heridos hacia los centros de atención más cercano, pues el hospital de Macross presentaba daños en un 30% de sus instalaciones.

Había golpeado a un militar de las RDF cerca del barrio militar, le había tomado el uniforme y se lo había puesto. De esta forma, Gorian entraba desapercibido a las instalaciones de la base, en medio del ajetreo que aún imperaba.

Solo, silencioso, caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos donde veía correr de un lado a otro a soldados que azarosos por los atentados, causaban un total revuelo para llegar a sus puestos y respectivos escuadrones con la finalidad de prestar ayuda a la población. Gorian iba en dirección al laboratorio de Emil Lang.

-Compañero, disculpa, soy nuevo –decía a un piloto –Me podrías decir dónde está el laboratorio del doctor Lanch.

-¿Lanch?... Querrás decir el doctor Lang –respondió el chico quien iba apurado y no le notaba el rostro –Debes bajar tres pisos, antes del sótano.

.

Abajo, en el laboratorio, Kiyora Tekiva tenía aproximadamente una hora de haber despertado. Emil Lang y Harold Penn, junto a sus asistentes continuaban con las atenciones pertinentes y en las indagaciones para saber más sobre ella.

Penn le puso una inyección en su brazo mientras Lang se sentó al lado de la cama donde permanecía la zentraedi aún atada. Con todo lo sucedido no habían tenido tiempo de informar que Kiyora había despertado, pues suponían que todos estaban estremecidos con los ataques de aquel día.

-Comandante Tekiva, soy el doctor Emil Lang. Ha estado inconsciente al menos doce días, durante los cuales le hicimos análisis sanguíneos, cardiovasculares y de todo su sistema en general.

-¿Comandante Tekiva? –respondió Kiyora con un tipo de molestia en la vista por las fuertes luces. Estaba puesta de un largo camisón blanco tipo hospital.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Su presión es estable, Emil –indicó Penn, viendo la máquina de pulso cardiaco.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el doctor Emil Lang, y junto a mí, el doctor Harold Penn, científicos de las RDF. El almirante Global, en nombre del Alto Mando le informa que no es nuestro deseo hacerle daño alguno. Solo pedimos su colaboración para saber la dirección exacta de la fortaleza zentraedi en la Tierra. Debe usted cooperar con nosotros, comandante Tekiva.

-¿RDF? ¿Zentraedis? ¿Quién es la comandante Tekiva? ¿Soy yo?

-¿Acaso no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió?

-No, ¿De qué me tengo que acordar? ¡Suéltenme!

-Dígame algo, ¿no recuerda quién es usted?

-No, ¿quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? –ella lucía asustada y comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-Por Dios, Emil! –añadió Penn-... Kiyora ha perdido la memoria; y estos análisis que salen de la computadora indican que no miente.

-Debió ser producto del trauma craneal conjuntamente con las secuelas de la micronización. Esto podría revertirse en meses –Lang se tocaba la barbilla pensativo- Será una situación difícil. Las personas en este estado son como niños pequeños.

-¿Ha sucedido antes durante alguna micronización? –preguntó Penn

-En efecto, cuando se ha hecho luego de que el sujeto en mención ha sufrido algún golpe por impacto. Pero no había sucedido desde hacía mucho.

Seguirían platicando pero escucharon unos disparos. Al voltear, se dieron cuenta que sus asistentes estaban muertos. Gorian los había aniquilado. Igualmente le hubiera disparado a Lang y Penn, pero se le había acabado las municiones.

-Alto! ¿Quién es usted? ¡Deténgase! -gritó Lang, pero Gorian tomó una pistola que disparaba unas inyecciones adormecedoras que traía en la mano uno de los asistentes de Penn.

Gorian le disparó a ambos, adormeciéndolos en ese mismo instante. Los hombres cayeron al suelo en cuestión de minutos. Luego, el líder de los Scavengers fue hacia Kiyora.

-Kiyora... –Gorian no supo interpretar lo que sentía en ese momento al verla. Fue una mezcla de emociones extrañas para él. Se acercó suavemente hacia ella, quien parecía temerle. Luego le acarició el rostro –No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés viva. Te sacaré de aquí.

Gorian cortó las bandas que mantenían a kiyora sujeta a la cama, pero la zentraedi al levantarse se alejó de él.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy? Dame, la mano, Kiyora... –dijo él -... Ven, debemos salir de aquí. Lord Zeraal te espera.

-¿Lord Zeraal? –preguntó -...¡No! Vete! No te conozco, ni a ti, ni a ese Zeraal!

-Kiyora, ¿qué te sucede?

-Déjame en paz... ¡Aléjate!

-Pero ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?

Gorian fue hacia ella, luego de forcejear, pudo cargarla entre los brazos y echársela en hombros.

-Suéltame! –Kiyora se revolvía tratando de soltarse del agarre de Gorian.

-Lo siento, Kiyora –Gorian le inyectó adormecedor en el glúteo. La quadronos dejó de moverse.

-ALTO ALLÍ! –T.R. Edwards llegaba en ese momento junto a Frederick Boheme. Ambos vieron a Lang y Penn adormecidos en el piso y a sus asistentes muertos.

Gorian volteó, para ver a los dos rubios frente a él.

-Gorian! –gritó Edwards, pasmado de ver al comandante líder de los Scavengers dentro de la mismísima base de Macross.

Boheme fue al ataque. Con Kiyora aún en brazos el pelirrojo peleaba contrarrestando al teniente Ghost. Pero en un instante Edwards le disparó hiriéndolo en el costado.

-Maldición! –se quejó el zentraedi.

-Así que de esto se trataba el ataque. Querían rescatar a Kiyora –indicaba T.R.

Con mucho pesar, Gorian debió colocar a Kiyora en el piso y luego salió corriendo de allí. Si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de ser capturado y todo el plan se arruinaría. Boheme corrió tras él, pero el pelirrojo era muy rápido y escapó.

-Lo siento, T.R. –Lo perdí.

-Diablos, hubiera sido un éxito si lo hubieras atrapado! –dijo acercándose a la adormitada pelirroja –Aún así, tenemos Gorian suelto por las calles de Macross y Kiyora cautiva en la Cruz del Sur.

-¿En la Cruz del Sur? No entiendo... No estamos allá.

-Eres un idiota! –dijo mientras cargaba a Kiyora y la llevaba fuera de allí –La llevaremos allá con Leonard. Le diremos a todos que escapó y que la encontramos cerca de la base de la Cruz del Sur. Por eso la llevamos allá.

Edwards, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la llevó junto a Boheme, hasta su auto y la metió en el puesto de atrás. Luego partió hacia las instalaciones de la Cruz del Sur. De una manera u otra le sacaría a Kiyora el lugar exacto de la fortaleza de Zeraal.

.

* * *

.

Serían las 3:00 de la madrugada del día siguiente cuando Jack Archer, Patrick Elkins y los demás del escuadrón Lobo arribaron a la base de Macross, luego de un exitoso ataque a las fuerzas de Skarrde, junto al escuadrón Skull.

Fue el último en bajar, mientras los demás se sentaban en algunas bancas aledañas y sus naves eran asistidas por el grupo de técnicos aeroespaciales.

-Felicidades, Jefe –le decía Taylor –Sin ti hubiéramos demorado un par de horas más.

-Estuvimos a punto de atraparlo –contestó Jack con la vista puesta en su nave.

-Allí está. ¡Arréstenlo! –La voz de Konda de escuchó por el recinto.

Unos guardias se acercaron a Jack y lo esposaron.

-¿Pero qué diablos sucede? –decía Sunshine –¿Acaba de joder al enemigo y así le pagan?

-Wow!, me siento como en manos de Donovan y Sukova –añadía Jack sonreído.

-Lo siento, pero son las órdenes del capitán Hunter –decía Konda- Recuerde que usted se fugó de la cárcel, capitán.

-No tan rápido, Konda! –Lisa llegaba al lugar seguida de Sammy, Kim y Moira.

Todos los allí presente voltearon a verla y enseguida se levantaron de sus puestos, cuadrándose al instante, haciéndole el saludo correspondiente, pero ella ni se inmutó en los demás. Solo miraba a Jack. Una mirada dura y de reproche.

-Lisa... –Jack se alegraba de verla.

-Señora, disculpe, pero el capitán Hunter ordenó...

-Sé lo que Rick ordenó! –Lisa insitió –...Y te agradezco, Konda, que le digas que en cuanto arribe a la base pase inmediatamente por mi oficina! Necesito hablar con él.

-Entendido, capitana!

-En estos momentos debo aclarar algunos puntos con este escuadrón, así que suelten al capitán Archer y retírense –dijo Lisa –Luego los llamaré.

-Ya escucharon! –dijo Konda a los custodios, quienes soltaron a Jack y se retiraron junto al zentraedi.

Un poco más alejados, algunos pilotos del escuadrón Lobo murmuraban sobre la presencia de Lisa en ese lugar.

-Así que esa es Lisa Hayes –comentaba en voz baja Red Cassidy a Masato y a Taylor quienes estaban a unos pasos por detrás de Sunshine –Es primera vez que la veo tan cerca... y la verdad me gusta mucho lo que veo...

-Ahora entiendes porqué trae como loco al capitán... –le dijo Taylor con una sonrisa–... Sesenta, noventa y sesenta y cinco, en medidas; cuerpo de diosa con rostro de ángel... todo un paraíso...

-Estoy enamorado! Es Amor a primera vista! –dijo Masato en broma, al contemplar a Lisa con fascinación –... Aunque la novia de Sunshine y las otras dos tampoco están nada mal... Pero me sigo quedando con Lisa.

-Ustedes tres, cállense! –les decía Danka en voz baja–... Si Jack se entera que murmuran sobre ella, les pateará el trasero.

Adelante, Jack daba unos pasos y se acercaba a Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa que terminó por enfurecerla.

-Gracias, capitana –Jack se tocó las muñecas algo magulladas –El trato de esa gente fue muy descortés.

-No me lo agradezca tanto, capitán. Mejor cierre la boca y escúcheme –le respondió secamente, dejando a todos petrificados.

-Entendido... –le respondió.

Luego, Lisa dio unos pasos y quedó frente a Patrick Elkins.

-Teniente Elkins! Tengo reportes de este escuadrón estando bajo su mando, hoy, en el área de combate... –dijo refiriéndose a Sunshine -... Cuando llegó el capitán Archer, usted se relegó a un segundo puesto y decidió obedecer las órdenes de él... ¿No es así?

-Sí, señora! –contestó Sunshine.

-¡Pues qué sea la última vez que usted quede a cargo formalmente de un escuadrón y lo entrega fácilmente a un prófugo de la justicia, aunque se trate de su capitán! Sea quien sea, su deber era seguir al frente del comando y no seguir las órdenes de alguien que está al margen de la ley... Eso deja muchas dudas sobre su capacidad de liderazgo.

-Entendido, señora. No volverá a suceder.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, Elkins, porque usted queda relegado de la posición! De ahora en adelante volverá al puesto que tenía y será un teniente más –dijo Lisa mirando luego a todos-... El capitán Hunter les informará quién será el nuevo líder de escuadrón hasta tanto el capitán Archer se reintegre a su puesto, si es que se reintegra.

Sammy agachó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, pues estaba apenada por Sunshine. Sentía que no era justo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Lisa, eso no es justo! –dijo Jack –Todo fue mi culpa...

-SILENCIO, CAPITÁN!- gritó ella –Lo espero en mi oficina en diez minutos!

Dicho esto, Lisa se retiró junto a las demás hacia su oficina de la base, dejando a todos los allí presentes mirándose los unos a los otros.

Diez minutos más tarde cuando terminaba de revisar los reportes de las áreas de ataque junto a Moyra, Kim y Sammy, escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

-Adelante!

-Aquí estoy, capitana –decía Jack al llegar al lugar.

-Retírense –les indicaba Lisa a Moira y las demás –Necesito hablar con el capitán a solas.

-Sí señora –contestaron las tres.

Una vez retiradas, Lisa se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Jack.

-Lo de tu escape lo lidiaré más tarde cuando llame a los custodios. Mientras tanto tienes prohibido abandonar la base... –dijo ella -... Por otro lado, ¡me puedes decir porqué diablos entablaste una demanda en contra de mi matrimonio con Rick!

-Claro... debí suponerlo... Eso es lo que te tiene hecha una furia –dijo yendo hacia el sillón de cuero de la oficina y acostándose a lo largo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza –Te diré algo, preciosa, arréglatelas con mi abogada. Total, Rick mandó a la mía a hablar con su abogado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Acaso no entiendes aunque me separes de Rick no voy a volver contigo! ¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo? –Insistía ella, pero el ex mercenario no le contestaba, parecía dormir -... ¡JACK! ¡JACK!

Ella fue hacia él y le dio un puntapié al sillón para que él le hiciera caso.

-Eres un miserable, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fresco y descarado? Imagino que ahora que te devolvieron tu fortuna te crees el rey del mundo. Pues ni todo el dinero del mundo logrará que yo vuelva contigo. ¡Te odio!

-¿Me odias? Jajajaja, eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, Elizabeth –dijo él sonriendo -...Además, déjame descansar un poco. Este sillón es muy agradable y el camarote de la celda es horrible. Además, no he tenido visitas conyugales, eso me tiene algo molesto ¿cuándo me harás una visita cariñosa? Te necesito...

-Ugh! Cállate y respétame! No estoy bromeando, Jack.

-Yo tampoco. Pero eso sí, no aceptaré dos horas... al menos deben darme cuatro horas de permiso contigo. Sabes perfectamente que soy bien caliente, ¿lo recuerdas, no?... –añadió –... Por otro lado, por lo amargada e histérica que estás últimamente imagino que se debe a que Rick no dura ni hora y media, eres mucha mujer para él, seguro que no puede contigo, jajajajajaja!

-Maldición, Jack, no estoy jugando... –ella pateó el sillón de nuevo-... O nos dejas en paz o te juro que...

Cuando ella menos lo pensó, Jack se levantó a la velocidad del rayo, alto e imponente, en un segundo quedó frente a Lisa, la agarró con fuerza, la trajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente, mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos por la cabeza y la espalda. Lisa hacía esfuerzos por separarse de él, pero el ex mercenario era muy fuerte.

-Te amo, Elizabeth, y no han nada que puedas hacer. Nunca te voy a dejar... –le dijo al oído, mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

Finalmente, ella como pudo se separó de él, agitada, con el cabello revuelto y con los labios hinchados por los besos.

CLAP! Se escuchó en la estancia una enorme bofetada que le viró el rostro de medio lado a Jack y le dejó colorada la mejilla.

-NO LO VUELVAS A HACER, JAMÁS! –fue lo último que Lisa dijo antes de escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Ella corrió nerviosa a sentarse en su escritorio, donde se arregló el cabello y respiró hondo para amortiguar el impacto de lo sucedido, aún cuando sus ojos estaban llorosos. En cambio Jack estaba como si nada. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y sonrió.

-Adelante... –dijo ella.

-Buenos días Lisa –era el almirante Global, quien luego se dirigió a Jack –Me alegra verlo, Jack, al menos sin barrotes que nos separen.

-Almirante –Jack se levantó y se cuadró enseguida, Lisa también lo hizo.

-He venido por dos razones –Global inició –Primero, para indicarles en este informe el resumen de lo acontecido en Ciudad Monumento. Las pérdidas fueron cuantiosas, pero no peor que otros ataque que hayamos tenido años atrás. Imagino que la furia de Zeraal se debió a la pérdida de Seloi y Kiyora... Y lo segundo es que...

En esos momentos Rick llegaba al lugar, agitadamente, notando a los presentes.

-¡Qué haces aquí, Archer! –Indicó furioso mientras Jack le sonreía, cosa que terminó por ofuscarlo aún más –Se supone que debes estar arrestado. ¡Explícame esto, Lisa!

-Rick! ¡Acaso no te haz dado cuenta que el almirante Global está aquí!

-Lo siento, almirante, pero exijo una explicación! ¡Este tipo ha cometido dos faltas gravísimas al reglamento en menos de un mes y está aquí sentado como si nada!

-Vamos, Rick, salía en dos días –bufó Jack –Solo lo hice para ayudar a la causa... ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?

-Silencio! –Lisa salió al paso –Aunado a la falta del capitán Archer, ambos me desobedecieron el día de hoy. ¡Estoy molesta, me hicieron quedar en ridículo frente a toda la sala de situaciones y eso no se los perdonaré!

-Seguí mis instintos! –Rick insistió – ¡Además, no se compara con el hecho de que este miserable se haya escapado para volar un Varitech sin mi permiso, desobedeciendo las órdenes de negación de salida a la pista que le daba la comandante Flynn!

-Basta!... Los tres! No pierdan el enfoque. Dejen los enfrentamientos personales y pasionales fuera de su trabajo! –Global indicó, haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara por la vergüenza -...Que bueno que apareciste, Rick, porque lo segundo que vengo a decirles no es algo que les vaya a agradar.

-¡Qué sucede, almirante! –Rick preguntó.

-Es algo terrible. El ataque fue una distracción para realizar una operación en nuestra propia base.

-¿Qué? –Lisa se admiró – No entiendo, almirante.

-Mientras todos estábamos concentrados en los atentados y ataques, la comandante Kiyora Tekiva escapó.

-¡No es posible! –Jack se enfureció –¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que nos causaría problemas. Debí matarla cuando pude!

-Por ahora está desaparecida y no hemos podido localizarla –Dijo Global fumando su pipa.

-Pero eso es imposible, almirante –dijo Rick -¿Qué pasó con la seguridad del laboratorio?

-A eso voy, Rick... Lo peor es que según el reporte del doctor Lang, quien logró verle el rostro, él está casi seguro de que el zentraedi que liberó a Kiyora fue... el comandante Gorian...

-NO PUEDE SER! –Rick, Lisa y Jack quedaron en shock.

-Con esto les digo, capitanes que tenemos a dos de los zentraedis más poderosos dentro de Ciudad Macross, sueltos, convertidos en un peligro –Global añadió –Temo lo peor, ya que tenemos el cáncer dentro de nuestras propias entrañas y fuera de nuestro alcance.

.

* * *

.

Dos días habían pasado desde que se inició la búsqueda en todo Macross de Kiyora y Gorian, sin embargo, los esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos. El escuadrón Skull bordeaba el territorio occidental, mientras en las calles había retenes por parte de la fuerza armada.

Ese día, Jack Archer salía de la cárcel. Su abogada, Sandra Santiago estaba con él y le explicaba los adelantos sobre su demanda contra el matrimonio Hunter. La abogada lo había ido a buscar en su carro y lo llevaba a su residencia en el barrio militar, donde Jack tenía muchas cosas que aclararle legalmente, sobre todo la situación de su "hijo".

-Porqué te empeñas en vivir en el barrio militar. Ahora eres rico y puedes comprar una residencia de lujo –le decía Sandra mientras manejaba.

-No me interesa una residencia de lujo –contestó el ex mercenario –Prefiero estar cerca de los muchachos del escuadrón. Me moriría del aburrimiento sólo, en un barrio de gente encopetada como ese donde viven Lisa y Rick.

-¿Por qué insistes en estar esa mujer, Jack? Lo tienes todo; eres un capitán, eres millonario, guapo y joven. Cualquier mujer quisiera estar contigo –Le dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

Jack sonrió.

-Haces muchas preguntas, abogada Santiago –él contestó mientras veía como llegaban al barrio militar.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando Sandra estacionó el carro frente a la casa de Jack. Ambos se bajaron. El ex mercenario agarró su morral, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con una escena insólita; Helena Chase sirviéndole un plato de crema en la mesa a un jovencito pelirrojo vestido en uniforme de cadete.

-Jack! –dijo Helena, sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia de aquella mujer cerca de él –...Pensé que no saldrías hasta la tarde.

El chico, que había estado sentado, se levantó enseguida. Estaba pasmado y lucía algo pálido por la impresión. Veía a Jack a los ojos, pero luego bajó la cabeza cuando el ex mercenario profirió algunas duras frases.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –dijo el ex mercenario notando inmediatamente que se trataba de su supuesto hijo, Jack Baker.

-Él es J.B., tu hijo! –Helena contestó-... E imagino que no te quedan dudas luego del resultado que arrojó la segunda prueba de ADN que solicitaste.

El ex mercenario frunció el ceño.

-No hay remedio, lamentablemente es cierto. Pero, qué conveniente que aparezca ahora que tengo de regreso mi fortuna... Además, ¿por qué tiene que vivir conmigo?

-JACK! –Helena se enfureció por aquellas frías y duras palabras delante de J.B. –...El chico está sólo, no tiene a nadie. ¡Además es menor de edad y es tu responsabilidad!... El GTU te obliga a vivir con él, y él no puede negarse. Por otro lado, él no tenía idea de tu dinero hasta este momento en que tú mismo se lo anuncias!

-¡Pues no tengo tiempo para atender a un pre-adolescente! –Jack gruñó –¡Tengo muchas obligaciones!

-¡Pues yo tampoco quiero vivir contigo, ni quiero tu estúpido dinero, Archer! –gritó J.B. apretando los puños y con los ojos cristalizados –Si estoy aquí es porque me obligaron a vivir contigo... ¡Y la verdad es que te detesto!

Jack sonrió y miró al chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Pero el chico le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad y el mismo brillo que su padre.

-Vaya, el cachorro salió al lobo... –dijo Sandra mirando a ambos.

-Usted! –le gritó Helena a la abogada-... ¡Fuera de aquí! Este asunto no le compete!

-Cómo! –Sandra se extrañó –No me voy si Jack no me lo ordena. Además, soy la abogada de él.

-Ya veo... –dijo Helena, quien luego se acercó a Jack y le murmuró en voz baja con una furia contenida –...Además de abogada, veo que te da "otros servicios"... ¿No es así?... Me imagino que ya te la tiraste, mal nacido... Supongo que te hizo la visita conyugal los últimos días que estuviste en la cárcel.

Jack no le contestó. Se limitó a decirle a Sandra que se fuera y que después la llamaba. La abogada salió de allí, fue a su auto y se retiró.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado –le dijo él a la pelirroja –No quisiste saber nada más de mí luego que regresamos del Satélite fábrica... Se supone que tú también me detestas, ¿No?.

-¡Estás más pendiente de recuperar a Lisa que de recuperar a tu hijo! –Le gritó Helena, yendo hacia J.B. y poniéndole la mano en los hombros –¡Pues quiero que sepas que si no te encargas de tu hijo, yo misma te demandaré por negligencia y esto es en serio!... ¡Te juro que...

Helena no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese instante sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-Helena, qué te sucede? –Le preguntó J.B. agarrándola por el brazo.

-Yo solo... –En ese momento todo se nubló para ella.

-HELENA! –gritó Jack, yendo hacia ella. Se la quitó de los brazos a J.B. y le hablaba para tratar de despertarla –Helena, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Buscaré alcohol! –dijo J.B. –La veo muy pálida!

Sin embargo eso no logró reanimarla.

-Rápido, muchacho, ve a la casa de al lado y dile a Sunshine que venga con su jeep!

-¿Pero quién es Sunshine?

-Tú haz lo que te digo! –Jack intentó reanimar a Helena, pero fue infructuoso.

J.B. salió de allí corriendo y fue hacia la casa de al lado.

.

Ese día, Sunshine estaba libre y Sammy También. Ambos dormían acurrucados en la cama. Pues habían llegado del turno de la madrugada.

-¿Qué tal si ordenamos algo de pizza más tarde? –le preguntó el rubio a Sammy.

-Parece que te haz despertado con hambre.

-En realidad no he conciliado bien el sueño.

-Yo tampoco. Aún después de tres días, siento que les fallé a las muchachas en el concurso. Me siento como la sucesora de la bruja Jan Morris.

-Vamos, Sammy, ya eso pasó... Además, tú eres mi Señorita Macross...

Sunshine se acercó a los pechos de Sammy y los succionó con pasión, mientras metía su mano por la parte íntima de ella, haciendo que ella se crispara de placer.

-Oh Dios... Patrick, hazme el amor de nuevo –dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

-Es una orden...

Sin embargo, su nido de amor fue interrumpido por unos estridentes sonidos en la puerta.

-Señor Sunshine! –gritaba J.B. desde afuera, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero quién rayos me interrumpe ahora!

-No vayas! –gritó Sammy.

-Debo ir; quizás sea una urgencia –Se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos y fue hacia la puerta, donde vio a un agitado muchacho pelirrojo que se le parecía a alguien.

-Señor Sunshine, necesitamos su ayuda!... ¡Helena está en la casa de Archer y está mal!

-¡Cómo!... ¡voy de inmediato!

-Patrick, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sammy al verlo ponerse un pantalón largo y una camisa, a la velocidad del rayo.

-Vístete! Debemos ir al hospital de Macross... ¡Helena está mal!

.

* * *

.

Rick Hunter arribaba al hangar del escuadrón Skull en horas de la mañana. Se sentía cansado, hastiado y abrumado por la pesadez de las últimas semanas.

Sumamente frustrado bajó las escaleras. Llevaba casi tres días sin dar con el paradero de Kiyora o Gorian. Sentía en parte que era su culpa, ya que debió estar más al tanto de los sistemas de defensas de Macross.

El líder Skull caminó unos pasos y tiró el casco a un lado, el cual cayó en una silla aledaña... Todos los allí presentes se alejaron de él en ese instantes, pues sabían que cuando Rick Hunter tiraba su casco de esa forma, las cosas no andaban bien, y no pretendían cruzarse con el explosivo carácter del joven comandante de las RDF.

Todos se quitaron, menos un hombre. Aquel viejo que también lidió con el enérgico carácter de Roy Fokker, que aunque menos volátil y terco que Rick, no dejaba de tener una manera algo tosca cuando las cosas no le salían bien.

-No se sienta molesto consigo mismo, capitán –le dijo el señor Taksamura, el técnico del Skull 001, tomando el casco entre sus manos.

-¿Ahora lees el pensamiento?

-He atendido esta nave ya los dos pilotos que ha tenido, desde sus orígenes. Siempre descubrí cuando Roy Fokker se sentía culpable por algo, y siempre me he dado cuenta cuando usted tiene un sentimiento de culpa.

- Veo que eres el único que no me huye –dijo viendo a todos lados.

-Creo que soy el único que lo entiende, capitán.

-¿Acaso soy tan terrible?

-Usted no, pero su carácter sí... Digamos que de vez en cuando...

-¡Es que me molesta que no he dado con el paradero de esos dos!

-Eso no me preocupa. Sé que tarde o temprano recibirá noticias al respecto.

-Capitán Hunter! –Konda llegaba en ese momento seguido por Hiro Ishi, y Jonathan Wolf.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hemos recibido una llamada anónima! –indicaba Konda –Nos informan que Kiyora está en los cuarteles de la cruz del sur en ciudad Monumento.

-¿Cómo?... ¡Entonces andando! –Rick se dirigía nuevamente a su nave, pero fue detenido por Jonathan.

-Rick, espera, debes saber algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Según lo que le dijeron a Konda, el soldado que llamó dijo que lo hizo porque no soportaba ver el maltrato del cual ha sido víctima Kiyora...

-¡Maltrato? ¡Cómo ha sido eso posible!

-Rick –le indicó Hiro -... Averigüé al respecto... Kiyora ha sido víctima de un cruel interrogatorio, al parecer Edwards ha tenido algo que ver en eso...

-MALDITO BASTARDO! –Rick se enfureció apretando los puños –Debemos apresurarnos o corremos el riesgo de no hallarla viva.

-¡Vio! Le dije que recibiría noticias pronto –Le gritó Tatsamura desde la pista.

Rick se volteó mientras corría y sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Dentro de una de las celdas de los cuarteles de La Cruz del Sur, una semi inconsciente Kiyora era interrogada cruelmente por T.R. Edwards y sus secuaces, entre ellos Valera Fisher y El Cuervo, quien le proporcionaba pequeños choques eléctricos a la zentraedi.

Ella estaba desnuda, amarrada con dos cuerdas por las muñecas. El rostro hinchado por los golpes, incluso había rastros de sangre en su cara. No sabía quiénes eran esos hombres, no recordaba quiénes eran Zeraal, Skarrde o Gorian, e incluso no sabía quién era ella misma. Mancillada y humillada, solo quería. Solo quería morir y terminar con esa agonía.

-Por última vez, Kiyora –Edwards le decía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el brazo de la zentraedi, quien se quejó del dolor –¡No te hagas la desmemoriada y dinos donde mierda está la base de Zeraal! ¡Cúal es la entrada para llegar a esos malditos cuarteles zentraedis!

-Ya les dije que no sé quien es Zeraal! –lloraba ella.

Edwards dio una seña a Fisher, quien enseguida sacó un látigo y le dio sendos latigazos en la espalda a la zentraedi.

-AAAHHHHH!

Boheme no podía resistir aquello. Prefirió salir nuevamente de ese lugar. No le gustaba aquel maltrato, por eso, en horas tempranas realizó una llamada a los cuarteles de las RDF desde una cabina telefónica para avisar anónimamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es una lástima que tu hermoso rostro quedará echo trizas –dijo T.R. mientras veía a El Cuervo acercarse con un tizón de madera encendido. La intención era quemar a Kiyora en el rostro.

-No!... no! –decía ella...

-Jajajajaja! –reían todos –Creo que con esto sí recordarás...

Sin embargo, de pronto escucharon un bullicio en la parte de afuera... Las pisadas de varios hombres y sendas patadas a la puerta de madera... Cuando Edwards volteó se encontró con que Rudolph Hess había derribado la puerta de una sola patada, por la que entraron aparatosamente al lugar, Rick Hunter, Michael Oats, Hiro Ishi, Jonathan Wolf y varios comandos terrestres.

Rick, inmediatamente se le fue encima a Edwards. Le dio un soberano puñete en el rostro, alejándolo de Kiyora y luego lo estrello contra la pared, agarrándolo por el cuello.

-No tienes idea de lo que haz hecho, mal nacido –Rick le dijo con furia, apretando los dientes –Haré que te pudras en la cárcel... ¡Arréstenlo! –Le indicó Rick a los soldados cuando soltó a Edwards, enviándolo al piso de forma violenta.

Hiro había ido hacia El Cuervo y le había dado un puñetazo que hizo que se fuera de culo contra el piso, mientras que Wolff le había echo una llave a Valera, quien tenía una gorra puesta.

-A ver ¿Esto te gusta? –Wolf tomó el tizón de madera y se lo puso en la mejilla a Fisher, quien gritó del dolor

-AAAHHH! Maldito! –se quejó, un poco antes que finalmente Jonathan tirara aquel tizón al piso.

Rick poco o nada se fijó en Valera o en los demás. Su atención se centró en Kiyora.

-Dios mío! –exclamó cuando la vio... Bañada en sangre, desnuda, su espalda lacerada por latigazos, moretones y golpes por el resto del cuerpo –¡Traigan una sábana, rápido!

El líder Skull fue hacia ella y cortó las sogas con un cuchillo. Kiyora cayó en sus brazos, manchando con su sangre el blanco traje de vuelo de Rick...

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kiyora, quien no podía ver porque la sangre le cubría los ojos.

Rick tomó su pañuelo y le limpió el rostro con muchísimo cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla más.

-Soy el capitán Rick Hunter –respondió él, consciente de que ella había perdido la memoria, pues el doctor Lang se lo había advertido –Estarás bien, Kiyora, no te haré daño... Nadie más lo hará...

-Rick Hunter... –ella empezó a llorar, agitada -... Te recuerdo a ti... Solo a ti...

Dicho esto, Kiyora por fin se sintió segura y recostó su rostro al pecho de Rick... Él cubrió la desnudez de ella con la sábana que Oats consiguió. Luego la cargó en brazos y la sacó de allí, rumbo al hospital de Macross.

.

* * *

.

Una semana había pasado desde que Rick Hunter rescató a Kiyora Tekiva de las garras de T.R. Edwards y sus secuaces, quienes permanecían en la cárcel de la Base de Macross. Sin embargo, el líder Ghost era demasiado astuto. Junto a su abogado y asesorado por Leonard, alegó que cuando Rick y los demás llegaron, él tenía pocos minutos de estar allí, ya que se había enterado ese mismo día y pretendía rescatarla de los supuestos castigadores.

Leonard lo apoyó, y los demás arrestados corroboraron la obtusa versión de Edwards, quien, según lo previsto, saldría en pocos días de la cárcel. Sin embargo, El Cuervo y Valera Fisher no correrían con la misma suerte.

.

En el hospital de Macross, Rick Hunter y su esposa, Lisa Hayes hacían sendas visitas, a Kiyora Tekiva, y a Helena Chase, quien se mantenía recluida por baja de presión.

Al llegar al cuarto de Kiyora, el cual estaba fuertemente custodiado por soldados, un doctor los recibió. Ellos percibieron una notable mejoría en ella. La hinchazón de su rostro había bajado y lucía mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo sigue ella? –preguntó Rick al médico

-Los genes zentraedi se regeneran rápido. Si hubiera sido una humana no lo hubiera soportado ya que perdió mucha sangre y tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión, pero ella es joven y fuerte. Como ve esta notablemente mejor, sus heridas han sanado completamente. Despertó hace dos días. Ahora solo duerme.

-Rick, iré a visitar a Helena –dijo Lisa –Está dos cuartos más allá.

Él asintió.

.

Helena había despertado temprano. Un gran ramillete de tulipanes que le había llevado hacía dos días Gunther Reinhardt adornaba la estancia... Pero también engalanaban aquel cuarto un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas que Jack Archer le había llevado la madrugada de ese día.

La pelirroja miró hacia un lado; J.B. permanecía dormido en un sillón aledaño, cuidando de ella, pues Jack estaba de turno y había pasado por allí solo un momento, antes de ir a la base. Él la recogería cuando le dieran de alta y cuidaría de ella el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_-Lo siento, Helena, no estás embarazada... –_fue la respuesta que le había dado Jean Grant el día anterior –... _Debes quedarte al menos dos días más, ya que quisiera hacerte unos análisis. No es normal que te desmayes de esa forma y que tus glóbulos rojos estén tan bajos._

Se sentía triste, pues había cultivado la esperanza de darle un hijo a Jack y temía que los exámenes arrojaran que ella era estéril o algo por el estilo... Pero al menos tenía a J.B... Entre ambos había una conexión muy especial. Ella sentía cariño y compasión por aquel chico que no era culpable de la situación por la que ahora pasaba. Una madre muerta y un padre indiferente... Y el tenía en ella aquellas maternales atenciones que tanta falta le había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

-¡Helena! –dijo el chico levantándose del sillón, estirándose y yendo hacia ella. Luego le dio un abrazo -¿Despertaste hace mucho?

-¡Nah! solo hace unos minutos. Es más, te estaba esperando para que compartieras conmigo este desayuno que me trajeron las enfermeras.

-¡Claro que no! –le dijo él –¡Debes alimentarte bien! La doctora Grant dijo que debo velar porque te comas todos los alimentos. Yo bajaré a comprarme algo de desayunar en la cafetería.

-Tu padre te dejó un billete de a 100 arriba de tu morral.

-¡Pues es un necio! Ya le dije ayer y antes de ayer que no quiero ni un solo centavo de su dinero! –J.B. protestó –¡No quiero el dinero de Jack Archer!... Yo tengo un dinero ahorrado y lo estoy usando para mis gastos.

-Diablos, eres tan testarudo como él! –dijo Helena –Casi tienes 15 años y tienes un carácter de los mil demonios.

-...Y tampoco quiero su apellido. Suficiente con su nombre! –Él añadió haciéndose el arrogante-... Esa estúpida abogada que no soporto me dijo ayer que Archer solicitó el cambio de mi apellido. ¡Pero no lo haré de ninguna manera! ¡Yo me quedo con el apellido de mi madre!

-Vamos, J.B., al menos él está intentando ser tu padre formalmente.

-Sé que no lo ha hecho porque le nace, sino porque tú se lo pediste –agregó él- Pero aunque insista no lo aceptaré. Bastante tengo que aguantar al vivir con él, obligadamente.

J.B. seguiría hablando, pero en ese instante se apareció a la puerta una mujer que llamó mucho su atención.

-Buenos días, Helena, disculpa por venir hasta hoy, pero luego de los ataques debes imaginar que todo en la base es un caos... Todos te hemos extrañado mucho.

-¡Lisa!

Lisa abrazó a Helena, quien tomó un obsequio que ella le había llevado.

-Este obsequio es en nombre de todas.

-Muchas gracias... Es enorme y bellísimo este oso de peluche.

-Y este chico –dijo Lisa acercándose a J.B. -... Imagino que es de quien Claudia y Rick me hablaron. El cachorro del lobo...

-Así, es... –contestó la pelirroja -...Lisa, te presento a Jack Baker, el hijo de Jack.

-¡No soy un chico, ni un cachorro!... ¡Soy un hombre! –dijo J.B. acercándose más a Lisa, quedando frente a ella.

Lisa lo miró con curiosidad, fijamente. Era bastante alto para su edad... Podía ver en él a un Jack Archer más joven, aunque con diferente cabello y tonalidad de ojos. Pero, además de su aspecto físico por su determinación y fuerte carácter, se daba cuenta que llevaba la misma sangre que su padre.

-Sí, definitivamente eres un Archer –dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

J.B. no supo que hacer en ese momento. Quedó estático ante la presencia de esa mujer tan importante, tan bella y tan imponente. Los ojos de J.B. brillaron cuando la mirada verde de ella se clavó en los ojos de él...

.

En la habitación de Kiyora, el líder Skull continuaba pensativo. Ahora debía concentrar sus esfuerzos en encontrar a Gorian, quien de seguro estaba allí para rescatar a Kiyora y para causarle la muerte a él, pues el comandante zentraedi odiaba a Rick Hunter con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que Kiyora había despertado nuevamente. Él se acercó quedando de pie, muy cerca de ella... tan cerca que Kiyora pudo tomar la mano de Rick.

-Rick Hunter... –ella sonrió -... Te he extrañado...

El le habló sintiendo nuevamente una extraña compasión y una inexplicable ternura hacia ella. Al menos en esa nueva y sufrida Kiyora.

-Kiyora, iré al grano... ¿Cómo es que solo me reconoces a mí y no recuerdas quién eres, o de dónde vienes?

-No lo sé...

-¿Acaso recuerdas a estos zentraedis? –Rick le enseñó una foto donde estaban Zeraal y Gorian.

A Gorian lo recordaba solo de su enfrentamiento en el laboratorio de Lang... Sin embargo ella se sobresaltó cuando vio a Zeraal... De pronto, tiró la foto al suelo de manera violenta y se agarró la cabeza.

-¡No los recuerdo! ¡Aleja esa foto de mí! –dos lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la hermosa zentraedi.

-Lo siento, no pretendí perturbarte.

-Solo se que eres tú el que estás en mi sueños y en mi pensamiento, y que mi corazón late muy deprisa cuando estás cerca de mí... Contigo no siento miedo, solo felicidad.

Kiyora besó la mano de Rick, y luego llevó esa misma mano de él y la pegó en su pecho, encima de su corazón... Luego, Rick se sobresaltó y su pulso se aceleró cuando Kiyora lo haló hacia sí y lo abrazó.

-Kiyora, no...

-No quiero que me dejes nunca, Rick Hunter... ¡Quédate conmigo!... Soy tuya, Rick Hunter, solo tuya...

Una extraña sensación recorrió el espinazo del líder Skull. Algo dentro de sí le decía que debía ayudar a aquella mujer... y se prometió a sí mismo que esta vez no la iba a dejar sola...

* * *

.

**Próxima entrega: II parte del capítulo****-El estallido de todos los males-**

"_**Si los que aún no han venido vieran cómo sufrimos por culpa del destino, no vendrían jamás"...**_ Shin Kudo

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola amigos, disculpen la demora en la actualización, pero ahora que he cambiado de empleo y que pude finalmente terminar mi curso de apreciación cinematográfica, tendré más tiempo para actualizarla.

Trato de divertirme siempre que la escribo, y vaya que lo hago! Si tuvieran la oportunidad de verme a través de un hueco, se dieran cuenta que la disfruto a montones, Suelo reírme mucho con las locuras de Jack, Edwards, Sue, los chicos del puente y los demás... Es como si la historia tuviera vida propia y la estuviera viendo frente a una pantalla de cine... Las cosas van fluyendo por sí solas, como si yo fuera solo un vínculo entre la trama y ustedes, los lectores... y agradezco a Dios por ello.

Este capítulo es el primero que divido en dos partes, ya que es esencial para lo que se le viene encima a Rick y a Lisa, nuestros protagonistas principales, y un solo capítulo hubiera sido aún más largo.

Ya estamos en la recta final, y una vez terminada esta historia, retomaré inmediatamente _"The Sentinels: Operación Flashback"_, la extraña y encantadora secuela-precuela alterna, para luego entonces terminar con_ "El futuro es ahora!", _la trilogía completa.

Aprovecho para felicitar a Sayonara Summer, pues recientemente dio a luz a una hermosa niña. Felicidades a ella y a su esposo Juan Pablo... Igualmente le envío saludos a Kats y a Javi (A.F.), por siempre estar allí con su sapiencia innegable... y a los terribles chicos L&L por añadir esa pizca de chispa jocoso-tormentosa a este fic.

Nos vemos en la continuación...

.

.

.

.


	35. El Estallido de todos los males II

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento y subido de tono, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-**

**CAPÍTULO 34**

"**El estallido de todos los males"**

**-IIda parte-**

**.**

**.**

"_**La civilización está permanentemente amenazada por la desintegración,**_

_**debido a la hostilidad primaria del hombre"...**_ Sigmund Freud

.

.

.

Ella estaba arriba se movía con mucha fuerza prensada a los hombros de él... Los quejidos de placer se entremezclaban con la melodía romántica en volumen bajo que salía del equipo de sonido último modelo que yacía en la habitación sobre una mesa color azul.

Saciado de que ella lo cabalgara como una de las mejores "jinetes" sexuales con las que ha estado y sumido en una especie de locura pasional, él hizo un movimiento brusco y la volteó para quedar al comando... Tomó una de las piernas de ella y la colocó a la altura de su hombro para luego penetrarla una y otra vez de manera violenta.

-Ahhh! Ahhhhh!... Oh my god! –Ella clavó las uñas en la espalda de él y lo aruñó fuertemente abriéndole superficialmente cuatro surcos que dejaron en él una sensación que ardía al contacto del sudor.

-Diablos! –se quejó él –... Ahora verás, ramera...

Él entonces hizo que ella cambiara de posición, hincada, de frente a la pared y con las manos sobre la cabecera de la cama... Metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella, jalándolos con fuerza obligándola a ir hacia él, para luego pasar la lengua por su espalda y finalmente chupar y morder su cuello mientras seguía invistiendo con locura la parte trasera de aquella mujer... Bajó así su otra mano hasta la entrepierna de ella para jugar con su zona femenina más erógena.

-Oh my god! –Sandra Santiago gritó con fuerza y apretó aún más el borde de la cama. Pensó que moriría allí mismo. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida. Pese a haber tenido varios amantes, nunca había sido poseída al punto de sentirse como una prostituta, con una sexo tan salvaje y violento pero al mismo tiempo tan placentero como el que había experimentado esa noche con Jack Archer.

El palpitar del corazón de Sandra llegó a su punto cumbre. Luego del orgasmo, su esbelta figura humectada por las gotas de sudor cayó boca abajo, extasiada en la cama... Jack, sobre ella, le acomodó sus largos cabellos, pasándolos hacia el otro lado de su hombro para darle su último beso en el cuello, antes de levantarse de allí y buscar un cigarrillo.

El ex mercenario aspiró el humo, apagó la música, regresó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, viendo hacia la pared, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran lejos de allí. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó la sonrisa de Lisa... Ella sonreída, diez años atrás, diciendo su nombre mientras se asomaba para ver la caída de agua del río y ofreciéndole su mano para que fuera con ella... con Lisa todo era tan distinto; apasionado, sí, pero transparente, puro, sagrado... Lo cierto era que ninguna mujer lograba borrarla de su corazón, por el contrario, mientras más mujeres tenía, más deseaba a Lisa. Añoraba todo de ella.

En la misma cama, la magullada Sandra sentía que el peso del mundo y la humanidad le habían caído encima. Luego de incorporarse, fue hacia Jack, quedando sentada detrás de él. Le dio un coctel de besos en aquella exquisita parte entre el pecho y su cuello. Quizás porque allí se concentraba aún más el masculino aroma del varonil perfume de él que tanto la excitaba a ella.

Pero Jack se molestó de que Sandra interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Se la quitó de encima con algo de rabia y le dijo que no lo fastidiara tanto, pues le jodía sobre manera que le importunaran cuando pensaba.

El sexo había sido rudo, duro, caliente y alocado como en todos sus encuentros. Ella complacía todos sus caprichos y exigencias en la cama, alentada no solo por la excitación que provocaba el aroma de su piel, el sabor de sus labios y su lengua, o las obscenidades que le decía al oído cuando se lo hacía. Si no también porque era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba todas esas sensaciones que cualquier mujer en el mundo pudiera exigir de un hombre.

-¿Acaso no te gustó? –le preguntó ella, al verlo algo meditabundo, con la mirada perdida en la pared –No escuché el placentero sonido de tu voz como otras veces, cuando llegaste al clímax.

-Hay veces que el silencio dice más que mil sonidos. Además quería contemplar la escena; me gusta ese ángulo.

-No quisiera que esto terminara nunca –dijo abrazándolo nuevamente

Jack volvió a desprenderse de ella. Se levantó y fue hacia una mesita aledaña donde tenía una botella de whiskey, se sirvió un poco y lo bebió al acto. Luego volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo para botar el humo unos segundos después. La verdad es que estaba algo harto, pues Sandra no representaba para él absolutamente nada más allá de la atracción sexual.

Allí siguió pensativo hasta que recordó que no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar. Con el vaso en la mano y algo más de Wiskhey, sentado ahora sobre la cama, miró a Sandra con cierta curiosidad luego que ella empezara a hablar.

-Orgasmo múltiple –dijo Sandra sonreída entre las sábanas –Al fin lo he logrado gracias a ti.

-Aun no puedo creer que nunca antes lo hubieras experimentado.

-Te lo puedo jurar... –ella también prendió un cigarrillo – Ni siquiera con el padre de mi hijo viví algo así...Me refiero a alcanzas la cumbre de la forma en que lo hago contigo.

-Posiblemente los hombres que haz tenido eran unos ineptos sexuales.

-Pues, no lo sé... Quizás era algo en mí. Simplemente nada se compara.

Jack finalmente expresó lo que quería decirle desde algún tiempo...

-Sandra, debemos bajar el ritmo. Vamos muy de prisa.

-Qué me quieres decir con eso? –ella se alarmó. Puso el cigarrillo a un lado y se acercó a él... –No te atrevas a insinuar que te estás aburriendo de mí! ¡Te he complacido en todo!

-No he dicho que me haya aburrido. Solo creo que estamos mezclando demasiado el trabajo con el placer.

-Pero Jack! Si crees que te estoy abrumando, dímelo. Te daré el espacio que necesites... Todo menos que perdamos lo que tenemos.

-No quiero que te enamores de mí. Eso es todo. Nunca podré corresponderte en ese aspecto, ni ahora, ni nunca. Siempre te lo he dicho –Él terminó de fumar y apagó la colilla en un cenicero cercano, para luego indicarle algunas cosas totalmente fuera del tema –... Quiero que la apelación contra Rick esté lista para esta tarde, Sandra... Si no tendré que prescindir de tus servicios.

Sandra sintió como si le hubiera dado una cachetada a sus expectativas y sus sentimientos, aunque estuvo en sobre aviso desde el principio. Se tragó la ira... Ella tomó otra bocanada de humo para disimular su impotencia ante tales circunstancias.

-Sabes que lo haré hoy mismo... Solo que jamás entenderé porqué te empeñas en recuperar a esa mujer cuando puedes tener la mujer que quieras...

-Tú no tienes que entender nada!... No te pago para pensar ni analizar sobre mi vida, si no para actúes como la abogada que eres!

-Claro... Puedo manejarlo. El recurso de apelación estará listo para la tarde –dijo ella con ironía –Expondré los argumentos ante el juez... Para mí será como una leyenda urbana o un mero reality show.

-Diablos! –exclamó Jack

-¡Qué sucede!

Se incorporó de la cama súbitamente y a la velocidad del rayo se dirigió hacia la regadera.

-Son las ocho de la mañana. Se me había olvidado que debo estar en el estudio de grabación a las nueve horas. Sue Graham debe estar que echa chispas.

-Estudio de grabación? ¿Y para qué?

-Para no se qué entrevista con una vieja...

-Bajaré a prepararte el desayuno.

-No! –gritó desde la regadera –Solo tomaré un café.

-Está bien...

Sandra aparentaba tranquilidad, pero por dentro la rabia la consumía. Pensó que sería fácil hacer que Jack se olvidara de esa mujer, Lisa Hayes, pero aquello era prácticamente imposible. Lo más difícil que le había tocado en su vida. Era como si él la llevara clavada el pecho como aquellos tatuajes que tenía en su espalda. "Elizabeth Forever", como odiaba ese del brazo... Malhumorada por el trato que él le daba pese a complacerlo en todo, bajó hacia la cocina.

.

J.B. estaba exhausto. No había descansado nada los últimos días por estar junto a Helena. Por más que Jack lo mandara a casa, él no había querido acceder hasta ese día en que el cuerpo le pedía reposo. Además, estaba atrasado en sus deberes de la Academia Robotech.

Ahora tenía casa nueva... Jack había comprado una enorme residencia de dos pisos con alberca y áreas verdes en el mismo residencial donde Rick y Lisa tenían la suya. Una cuadra más allá y prácticamente eran vecinos.

El muchacho abrió la enorme puerta. No podía creer que en unos pocos días había dejado la pequeña casa en el residencial militar y ahora vivía en una verdadera mansión. Nunca soñó con tener algo igual. Su cuarto era prácticamente del tamaño de un salón de clases. Todo aquello era parte de lo que Archer hacía por ganarse al menos su confianza, ignorando que también llevaba un trasfondo extraño, pues Jack hervía de rabia al saber que J.B. casi idolatraba a Rick Hunter, en vez de a él.

Llegó al muro de la entrada, presionó unos botones y se abrió el portón... A lo lejos pudo ver al jardinero arreglando el patio y el área de la piscina. Abrió la puerta principal y entró.

Jack le había dicho que dentro de poco contrataría varias sirvientas para que atendieran la casa, pero por ahora ambos se hacían lo suyo. J.B. pensaba que prefería mejor que Helena estuviera allí. Extrañaba sus comidas y postres y tenerla cerca para charlar... Helena llevaba ya tres semanas en el hospital mientras le hacían varios estudios neurológicos.

Sí, tres semanas habían pasado ya.

Antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, sintió algo de sed... Quería beber algo y fue a la cocina. Sin embargo, al llegar allí se encontró con una amanecida Sandra Santiago en camisón, tomando un vaso de leche y haciendo algo de café...

J. B. se sorprendió de mala gana y la mujer lo saludó como si nada... Ella llevaba varios días prácticamente viviendo en la casa de Jack... Al menos esperaba que Helena mejorara y fuera a vivir con ellos para que esa mujer se largara de allí...

Odiaba incluso sentarse a la mesa a comer con ella, o verla en vestido de bikini o incluso en topless mientras se metía a la piscina cuando Jack no estaba. Siempre la evadía. Era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras.

-Hola J.B., ¿cómo estás?

-¿Se puede saber cuándo diablos se va a largar usted de esta casa?

-Oye, ¿por qué te molestas? -le preguntó sonreída, contemplando a J.B. de cerca.

-Termine de irse! Usted no me cae bien para nada!

-Soy invitada de tu padre. Esta es su casa ¿no?

-Usted provocó que Helena se pusiera mal!

-Eso no es cierto! Esa bruja amargada se provocó eso solo para llamar la atención de Jack.

El malestar de J.B. se convirtió en furia cuando le vio el camisón a Sandra.

-Usted es una cínica y una atrevida! Esa es la bata de Helena! -le gritó –Quítesela inmediatamente y váyase!

-Está bien, si eso quieres...

Sin el más mínimo reparo, Sandra desajustó el sujetador de su cintura y la bata fue a dar al piso. Dejando su cuerpo perfecto totalmente desnudo a los ojos de J.B.

El muchacho quedó estupefacto en el instante, con los ojos muy abiertos y su boca sin poder pronunciar sonido alguno.

-Vamos, J.B... ya eres un hombre, y eres muy apuesto. Parece que los genes de Jack te han asentado perfectamente... Entonces, esto no debería extrañarte.

Sandra se acercó a él, agarró una de las manos de J.B. y la llevó hacia uno de sus voluptuosos senos. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

J. B. se había quedado sencillamente mudo y congelado ante ese instante excitantemente mágico y peligroso... Estaba totalmente turbado, sobre todo cuando sintió la lengua de Sandra rozar el cielo de su boca y notar que iba poco a poco deslizando la mano de él hacia la entrepierna de ella.

-Sandra, escuché unas voces –dijo Jack desde arriba de la escalera puesto de una toalla, asomado hacia la sala – ¿Sucede algo?

J.B. despertó del letargo. Horrorizado, se quitó a Sandra de encima y corrió despavorido saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina con rumbo a los jardines aledaños a la piscina.

-Jajajajajajajajaja! –ella río triunfante ante la "gracia" que había hecho. Corrió y se colocó nuevamente el camisón y salió de la cocina hacia la sala, dirigiéndose luego hacia la enorme escalera –... No es nada. Creo que se trata de tu hijo. Me pareció ver que hablaba por celular en el área del patio.

-Pues entonces sube y arréglate! Te llevaré a tu casa camino al estudio –dijo él entrando a su cuarto y buscando ropa adecuada –Pensé que J.B. llegaría más tarde.

-No te preocupes... creo que no me vio –mintió con una sonrisa desfachada y llegando hacia la parte de arriba de la casa y yendo a su lado... –Te espero en mi casa en la noche. Mi hijo se quedará en Ciudad Monumento con su padre por unos días. La pasaremos excelente. Cocinaré algo especial para ti y luego... vendrá el postre...

-No te prometo nada...Tengo compromisos con Relaciones Públicas de las RDF y además, debo ir a ver a Helena.

Sandra se molestó, si había alguien que detestaba aún más que a Lisa Hayes era a esa Helena Chase, pues debía quitarla del camino primero a ella para quedarse con Jack. La abogada trató de disimularlo con una encantadora sonrisa al mejor estilo hollywoodense. De alguna manera tendría que hacer que él fuera totalmente, única y exclusivamente para ella.

.

...

..

Luego de tres semanas, Izzy Randall estacionó su auto en los estacionamientos del Hospital de Macross City. Sexy, impecable y esbelta como siempre. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y tomó el ascensor. Tenía dos cosas en mente; visitar a Kiyora Tekiva, aquella zentraedi que siempre se le cruzaba en su camino, y visitar a su vieja amiga y rival de amores, Helena Chase.

En el ascensor se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Gunther Reindhardt, quien llevaba un obsequio en sus manos.

-Hola Gunther, me alegra verte. Me imagino que es para Helena –le dijo poniendo la vista en el obsequio.

-Qué tal Izzy? Me atrapaste! Sí es para ella.

-Me encantaría que ambos se reunieran nuevamente –ella colocó su codo en la pared del ascensor, que ya iba por el segundo piso –... En verdad hacían una linda pareja.

Gunther sonrió

-A mí también me gustaría... –él la miró fijamente –...Como también me gustaría verte devuelta con Archer. Me harías un favor... Aunque creo que mereces algo mejor que ese tipo tan patán, ordinario y con un pasado tan oscuro. Aún no entiendo que le ven las mujeres a ese mequetrefe.

Izzy sonrió. Le iba a contestar pero sonó el timbre que indicaba que habían llegado al piso correcto.

Caminaron por el pasillo. Reinhardt siguió recto, mientras Izzy se detuvo delante de la habitación de Kiyora. Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada. A través de los ventanales de vidrio, ella podía ver a Kiyora dormida en su cama mientras una enfermera tomaba su pulso y a Rick Hunter de pie, a un lado, leyendo unos documentos.

-Soy la teniente Isobel Randall. Deseo entrar a ver a la paciente.

-Lo siento teniente –indicó uno de los guardas –el acceso está restringido

-Pero tengo permiso para verla, soldado.

-Permiso denegado, teniente. Solo seguimos órdenes.

Izzy seguiría en sus alegatos, pero no fueron necesarios cuando un sonido se escuchó por el ventanal. Rick le indicaba a los guardias que la dejaran entrar.

-Gracias Rick –dijo mientras la enfermera salía –¿Cómo está ella?

-Tuvieron que sedarla. Ahora está mejor.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó él mientras seguía viendo el reporte relacionado a la salud de Kiyora.

-Que al parecer solo tú puedes hacer que se calme.

De pronto Rick se ruborizó.

-No del todo... Su amnesia solo ha hecho que no desee llevarme ante Zeraal para que me mate con sus propias manos.

-¿Crees que le suceda lo mismo con Jack? –preguntó ella cruzando los brazos y viendo a Kiyora con curiosidad –Digo, su obsesión por liquidarlo ella misma es de antología.

-Eso es aún más difícil de predecir. Además, no creo que Kiyora sea la única persona que posea esas ansias.

-Se que tú y Jack han tenido diferencias por cuestiones de ego y de mando, pero conociéndote no creo que desees su muerte –Indicó Izzy ignorando todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ambos hombres y Lisa Hayes.

-Izzy, para nadie es un secreto que tienes interés por Archer –dijo Rick cerrando el informe y yendo hacia una mesa donde colocó dicho informe, para luego seguir con la conversa –Me gustaría que Archer sentara cabeza definitivamente con una mujer como tú, y se olvidara de una vez por todas de estar fastidiando a los demás!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rick? No te entiendo!

-Será mejor que no lo entiendas, por ahora... Además, no soy tan cruel como para recomendárselo de marido a ninguna mujer.

-Pero porqué?... ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignoro?... Dime, Rick!

-Archer es un hombre muy complicado y la verdad no creo que esté interesado en ti. Mejor contempla otras opciones; si no deseas regresar con Oats, allí está Hiro. Solo inténtalo.

-Lo dices porque Hiro es tu amigo!

-Sabes que no es por eso. Solo que considero que Hiro es mucho mejor hombre para ti. Es honesto, sincero, noble, y siempre ha demostrado tener buenos sentimientos hacia ti.

-No es tan fácil! Tú mismo me dijiste que te costó años olvidarte de Minmei. Además, siento que Jack aún puede sentir algo por mí. Vivimos cosas muy intensas –respondió ella recordando que Rick era la segunda persona en un mismo día que le indicaba que Jack no le convenía.

-Eso fue muy distinto. Una cosa es la ilusión y otra la obsesión –Rick enfatizó - ...Respóndeme algo ¿Archer te llama ocasionalmente?

-...No

-Devuelve tus llamadas?

-.. Bueno, sí... Cuando son cosas de... trabajo...

-Tiene detalles contigo?

-Solo tratamos para cosas de trabajo –dijo en voz baja evidenciando que Rick tenía razón.

-Tú misma te estás dando la respuesta. Aprende algo; cuando un hombre está realmente interesado en una mujer, siempre hallará la manera de estar lo más cercano a ella... –Rick se dirigió a la puerta –... Lo único que no me gustaría es verte sufrir, Izzy. Mereces ser feliz.

Dicho esto salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el Lobby. Izzy quedó estática mirando a Kiyora pero con su mente muy lejos de allí.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de aquella conversación, en los estudios centrales de Macross Production, específicamente en el lugar donde se grababa diariamente el programa más popular de la ciudad, "_Good Morning with Virginia",_ conducido por la reportera estrella de espectáculos, Virginia Goldsmith, veterana conductora quien solo entrevistaba a las estrellas.

Jack Archer cumplía con compromisos previos encomendados por la Jefa de Relaciones Públicas de Base Macross, Sue Graham. Debido al derribo de Kiyora, Jack se había vuelto más popular que nunca y todos los productores televisivos deseaban entrevistarlo, razón que Sue aprovechó para hacer su trabajo publicitario.

En primera instancia, el ex mercenario no había aceptado ir. Incluso había rechazado ir a los programas de Katherine Hyson, Brandon Cooper y la columna de espectáculos de Jan Morris... Pero luego recordó lo popular que era Rick Hunter en materia publicitaria para las RDF. Quería superarlo, hacerle saber a Lisa que en todo sentido era mejor que él. Le importaba un bledo si su actitud era ególatra, pero ya era tiempo de que todos vieran el lado menos malo de él, que toda su vida no había recibido más que publicidad negativa debido a sus antecedentes.

El estudio estaba abarrotado de gente que deseaba verlo de cerca. Los camarógrafos en posiciones grabando previamente los primeros segmentos del programa de Virginia, impecablemente vestida. Atrás, Sue junto a Fleur, se encontraba algo molesta porque acababa de llegar.

-Capitán Archer, estas nos son horas de llegar!

-Me quedé dormido, Graham, no estoy para sermones a esta hora!

-Fleur, avisa a controles que ya llegó "la estrella" –dijo Sue con ironía yendo hacia su asistente, quien no respondía.

-Como digas, Sue, lo que ordenes... –Fleur ni se movía mirando como embobada a Jack.

-Oye, ¿qué te diablos te ocurre, Fleur?

-Sue, ¿no crees que él es el hombre más bello de la tierra?... Me muero de amor.

-Basta de idioteces y muévete! Debo terminar esto pronto. Tengo una cita con T.R. al mediodía.

-Eh, sí, Sue, disculpa! Llamo enseguida! –respondió saliendo del letargo y yendo hacia los controles.

Afuera, Virginia recibía el anuncio mediante una seña que le hacía el productor del programa, el cual finalizaba en 20 minutos, el tiempo exacto para la entrevista.

-Damas y caballeros, lo prometido es deuda –indicó Virginia a la audiencia presente y televisiva –Se dice que su pasado fue muy difícil. Criado entre mercenarios pero restablecido por nuestro querido, entrañable y eterno comandante Roy Fokker. Se puede decir que su vida ha sido dura. Conocido mundialmente como el Asesino Gigante por sus absolutos récords de combate aéreo. Criticado por muchos, idolatrado por otros, ha conseguido reducir a una verdadera asesina enemiga, Kiyora Tekiva... Por favor recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida a uno de los hombres más apuestos de Ciudad Macross, el capitán Jack Archer!

La euforia del público se desbordó en aplausos cuando entró. Su cabello mojado peinado implecablemente, puesto de ajustados jeans, una gruesa correa con hebilla de plata, botas de cuero en color negro, camisa de algodón blanca y una chamarra finísima de cuero también de color negro. Jack fue hacia Virginia, quien se había puesto de pie tras su escritorio y ambos se saludaron con sendos besos. Luego el ex mercenario procedió a sentarse en un cómodo sillón adyacente a ella. No sin antes saludar al público.

-Wow! –dijo Virginia cuando se sentó –Esto es mejor de lo que pensé! Qué guapo eres, muchacho!

-En serio?

-Diablos, eres tan, pero tan apuesto! ¿Por qué no te conocí hace 25 años atrás, cuando aún era talla dos?

-Jajajajajajaja! –risas del público.

-Quizás fue el destino, jajaja...

-Jack, echa un vistazo a la audiencia –dijo ella – Creo que el noventa por ciento son mujeres!

-Ahhhhh! –gritaban ellas sumamente entusiasmadas.

-Eres bastante alto. ¿Cuánto mides?

-1.89 mts.

-Wow! 6'3!... Chicas, no me pregunten cuánto calza, eso solo lo sabré yo detrás de bastidores.

-Jajajajajajajaja! –rió la audiencia nuevamente.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de tu niñez ni de la etapa que viviste cuando eras mercenario.

-Así es. La verdad no son buenos recuerdos para mí. Creo que mi vida actual es menos intensa pero la disfruto más, o al menos trato de hacerlo.

-Una chica del público me pidió que te preguntara por el color de tus ojos.

-Usualmente son hazel, entre ámbares a verdes claros. Tienden a cambiar.

-Eso es sumamente sexy y exótico! ¿Cuánto tendría que pagarle al almirante Global para alquilarte por una semana?

-Jajajajajajaja! –Virginia era muy bromista y la audiencia reía con todas las ocurrencias de aquella veterana periodista.

-Bueno, creo que eso podría decidirlo yo solo. Solo dime cuándo y dónde... –bromeó también causando una gritería en la audiencia

La entrevista llevaba ya varios minutos. Preguntas y respuestas sobre los sucesos en Base 6, el escuadrón Valion, las raíces e integrantes del escuadrón Lobo. Su retorno a Ciudad Macross y todo relacionado al hecho de haber derrotado a Kiyora...

-Me informan que haz tenido incluso ofertas de cine. ¿Lo haz pensado?

-No me he inmutado en eso y no lo haré. No soy actor, soy un militar, y más que un militar creo que soy un guerrero de la vida que ha sobrevivido a muchísimo obstáculos.

-Estuviste hace unos meses al borde de la muerte por un atentado. Se que tampoco quieres hablar al respecto pero ¿haz estado muchas veces en esa situación?

-Muchas... El peligro y la muerte es algo que ya no me asusta. A veces ni yo mismo logro comprender por qué estoy vivo aún.

-Se que me meteré en un terreno algo árido pero debo hacerlo. Tu vida personal. Dicen que tienes un hijo.

-Sí, se llama Jack igual que yo y hace poco nos conocimos. Nunca supe de su existencia hasta ahora. Reconozco que me ha sido muy difícil. En principio me costaba aceptarlo y creo que yo tampoco le agradaba... El tiene 15 años y lidiar con un adolescente que de pronto te ve como el malo de la película es bastante difícil.

-Esta es la foto de Jack Baker, el hijo del capitán Archer –dijo Virginia con un recorte de periódico que mostraba al chico. La cámara enfocó la foto en close up –... Es muy apuesto también.

-Tiene a quien salir, jajajajajaja! –respondió Jack con una sonrisa que provocó más histeria en la audiencia.

-Es pelirrojo y de hermosos ojos azules.

-Mi padre lo era.

-El rojo es el color del fuego.

-Quizás eso nos caracteriza a los Archer... ser calientes, jajajaja!

-Te amo Jack Archer! –gritó una desconocida en las gradas.

-Gracias!... Yo También! –respondió sin saber quien era la chica.

-Jajajajaja! –rieron todos

-Esas son las cosas que provocas, Jack –Virginia entonces insistió –Ahora lo que todas queremos saber. Se especula que haz salido con muchas mujeres hermosas, tanto dentro como fuera de las RDF y que actualmente eres pareja de la comandante Helena Chase... ¿eso es cierto?

-La comandante Chase es una persona muy especial para mí. Sería una esposa ideal para cualquier hombre. Ella es hermosa, inteligente y dulce. Lo que sea que exista entre ella y yo es algo muy lindo y me reconforta mucho.

-Cásate conmigo, Jack! –le gritaba una enardecida fanática.

-Nena, creo que para eso sí debo pedirle permiso a Global.

-Jajajajaja! –más risas alrededor de aquella multitud.

Virginia prosiguió...

-En cuestión de relaciones, ¿Cual ha sido la mujer que más haz amado en tu vida... aquella que se ha enquistado en tu corazón?

Jack hizo una pausa. A ciencia cierta no supo qué decir en ese momento. A si que prefirió salir airoso a manera de broma.

-Ehhh... siguiente pregunta, por favor...

-Jajajajajaja! Eres un hueso duro de roer añadió la periodista –...Espero que no te me escapes de esta pregunta que me enviaron vía e-mail: Un fanático indica que se ha especulado mucho de tu relación de trabajo con el líder de las RDF, el comandante Rick Hunter. Se dice en los corrillos que por un motivo desconocido, no se soportan. ¿Eso es cierto?.

De verdad era una pregunta incómoda. Sue, quién estaba de pie junto al camarógrafo corrió a mirar a Jack y hacerle una seña con los ojos. El ex mercenario poco se inmutó en aquel movimiento en la órbita de los ojos ámbares de Sue... ¡Pero claro que no!... No le iba a dar ni un ápice de publicidad a Rick Hunter. Ese era su momento.

-La gente especula cosas simplemente porque conoce de mi carácter explosivo. Sin embargo, trato de llevarme lo mejor que pueda con todo el personal de las RDF. Por lo demás, siempre existirán habladurías sobre supuestas confrontaciones que no vienen al caso. Digo, es el ejército. La vida es ruda y es dura allí dentro.

Jack había contestado serenamente y con una pequeña risita en el rostro totalmente imperturbable.

Virginia sonrió. Ella era una periodista ya con algunas canas en la cabeza y era lo suficientemente experimentada como para darse cuenta cuando alguno de sus entrevistados evadía una pregunta de manera brillante.

-Jack, ¿qué es lo que más quisieras en este mundo y porqué?

-Nunca he sido un hombre que he exigido demasiado. Quizás no lo he merecido porque he cometido demasiados errores de los cuales me arrepiento. La vida me ha dado muchas cosas y me las ha quitado después, para solo devolverme algunas –Jack miró la cámara de televisión fijamente, como queriendo que alguien en especial escuchara esas palabras –... Soy un hombre muy insistente y jamás me canso cuando quiero recuperarme algo que me han quitado. Nunca descanso hasta lograr mi objetivo.

.

...

.

En la pequeña sala de espera privada del hospital, Rick Hunter tomaba el control remoto en la mano y apagaba el televisor. Con anterioridad lo había prendido en un canal cualquiera y lo primero que veía era la cara de Jack Archer. Se aguantó toda la entrevista para ver si no decía algo que pudiera perjudicar a Lisa, al menos en eso se había comportado a la altura. Pero sus últimos párrafos lo había tomado como una afrenta personal.

-Pero qué idiota!... Tantas estupideces juntas me dan ganas de vomitar!

-Sucede algo, Rick? –preguntó Lisa, entrando en ese momento al lugar.

-Nada en especial, cariño –Fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios –¿Terminaste de visitar a Helena?

-Sí... Y para mi sorpresa conocí al hijo de Jack. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tenía un hijo tan grande.

-Las sorpresas que Archer le da a la gente son dignas de un best seller, ¿no crees?

- Parece ser un buen muchacho.

-Ojalá y no saque la personalidad del padre.

-No lo creo. Además, se la pasó hablándome de lo increíble que eres y de lo mucho que ansía pertenecer al escuadrón Skull... Por lo que pude entenderle creo que te admira más a ti que a él.

-Y dónde está J.B. ahora?

-Fue a su casa a descansar hace ya más de una hora... Yo me quedé un poco más con Helena hasta que hace un rato apareció Izzy.

-Sí, me la topé esta mañana.

-Considero que Helena ha tenido muchas visitas. Debe descansar un rato.

-No crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo? –le preguntó Rick, acercándose a ella. Creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso.

-Lo sé –Lisa se acercó más a él y se fundieron en un beso sin saber que alguien los observaba.

.

Sola en el cuarto, Kiyora se había despertado hacía unos pocos minutos. Observó todo a su alrededor y se levantó con cuidado. Trató de salir pero vio dos guardias custodiando la puerta. Volteo hacia unos ventanales en el área izquierda y alzó la cortina. A través, pudo ver a lo lejos que una mujer unía sus labios a los de Rick Hunter y él parecía complacido. Luego, se marchaban juntos agarrados de la mano.

No supo qué sentía en ese momento pero aquello le dejó una sensación desagradable dentro de su ser... Fue hacia la cama nuevamente y se acostó llorando de impotencia y rabia. ¿Por qué Rick Hunter estaba con esa mujer y no con ella?

Debía salir de allí. Debía existir alguna forma... Desesperada, rompió en llanto y empezó a tirar con rabia todo lo que estaba allí adentro. Los guardias llamaron enseguida al personal del hospital

.

Las horas pasaban. La guerrera zentraedi había sido sedada por un descontrolado arranque de rabia. Seguía acostada. Ahora con las ventanas abiertas para que los galenos que pasaban pudieran ver desde afuera si existía otro indicio de arrebato.

Las enfermeras salían de la habitación de Kiyora, quien reposaba mirando hacia el ventanal que daba al pasillo. Ya llevaba un par de semanas allí y estaba aburrida.

Tan solo de recordar a Rick Hunter besando a aquella mujer hacía que unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaran de ella. Pero ya había maquinado un plan para salir de allí. Su pensamiento se detuvo cuando a través de la ventana pudo ver a un hombre hablando con los guardias.

Su pulso se aceleró. Era el rostro de un hombre que le parecía conocido. Alguien que le impregnaba de una angustia y un odio dentro de su ser. Aquel hombre entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta... No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se inquietó tanto hasta el punto de sentirse aterrada del miedo. Ni siquiera Edwards le había inspirado tanto temor. Era como si en su pasado ese hombre le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

-Hola Kiyora, ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Quién eres? –ella fruncía el ceño

-No lo puedo creer –el se acercó más –¿De verdad estás amnésica o te estás haciendo la idiota para despistar?

-No sé quién eres! Déjame en paz!

-Kiyora, soy yo... Jack Archer...

Kiyora tembló al escuchar aquel nombre. Su cuerpo tiritaba del miedo, era como si le hubieran mentado al demonio mismo.

-No!... ¡Aléjate de mí! –decía tratando de soltarse las intravenosas.

-Así que me temes –el sonrió – Eso es una gran noticia. Tantas veces que desde los aires deseabas mi muerte y me insultabas.

-Tú!... ¡Tú fuiste!

Jack se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos en la cama, alrededor de su cuerpo, cercándola y quedando tan pegado a su rostro que podía sentir su olor, incluso su miedo.

-Puedo oler tu miedo... Si fuera por mí estarías muerta. Tú acabaste con la vida de muchos soldados de las RDF, entre esos un gran amigo mío, Justin Bernard, el sobrino del doctor Emil Lang... y con otros de mis valions como Andrew McCarthur y Norman Ford.

Kiyora, en trance empezó a recordar algunas cosas, su respiración se agitó aún más. Afuera, a través del ventanal, los guardias veían la escena y sonreían. Ellos, al igual que muchos militares y civiles, odiaban a Kiyora... Sabían que si Rick Hunter se enteraba de aquello, les amonestarían, pero no podían evitar regocijarse con aquel ataque psicológico que Jack Archer le estaba haciendo a la zentraedi.

-Vete! Déjame en paz!

-Es una lástima que el inepto de Edwards no te liquidara...

-No! Déjame!

-Si alguno de los que tanto te aborrecen dentro de las RDF no logran acabar contigo, no descansaré hasta ver que te pudras en la más mísera de las mazmorras como la perra que eres.

-Ya basta! –ella se tapaba los oídos.

-Dame solo una razón, Kiyora... y te mataré. Te aplastaré el cráneo como a una cucaracha y tu cuerpo lo entregaré a los buitres, esos animales de rapiña que se alimentan de cadáveres.

-VETEEEE! –ella empezó a llorar sin voltear a verlo, pues le temía.

Dicho eso, Jack se separó de ella y salió de allí.

-Listo capitán? –preguntó uno de los guardias

-Listo. Estoy seguro que empezará a recordar. La mejor manera de que el cerebro funciones es metiéndole presión... La quiero de vuelta –dijo Jack – Quiero devuelta a la Kiyora sanguinaria. Solo de esa manera me podré enfrentar a ella en los aires y matarla como la puta que es.

-No sé por qué el comandante Hunter la protege –dijo uno de los guardias bastante molesto.

-Porque es un imbécil –respondió antes de alejarse de ese lugar con rumbo hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Si existía una persona sumamente molesta por lo que le había sucedido a su destino por culpa de Lisa Hayes, esa era la doctora Eleonor "Lena" Rigby, el ex "consuelo" de Rick durante su época de despecho contra Minmey y su fuerte crisis matrimonial con Lisa.

Lisa la había desterrado de participar en la flota que iría al planeta de los Maestros de la Robotechnia en incluso de la REF misma. Con sus contactos, Lisa Hayes prácticamente había destruido la carrera de Lena, quien ahora ni siquiera trabajaba con Lang, si no que se dedicaba a atender a los pacientes recluidos en la cárcel de Macross como jefa del departamento, esperando ser trasladada a un proyecto científico en Denver como asesora de la misión cuando la Cruz del Sur se estableciera allá...

Lo que más le dolía era que Rick lo había permitido. Él ni siquiera movió un dedo para detener la "injusticia" que según ella, Lisa estaba cometiendo con su persona. Jamás se los perdonaría.

Presurosa, la elegante e impecable Lena caminaba con rumbo a la enfermería, pues había recibido un extraño llamado de Valera Fisher, quien purgaba una pena de cinco años en prisión por lo ocurrido a Kiyora.

Lena llegó a la enfermería y le pidió a todas las allí presentes que se retiraran, cerrando la puerta al acto mientras los guardias lo esperaban en un recinto más adelante.

-Vaya, vaya... Lena Rigby. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Sigues tan bella como siempre.

-Mi asistente me dijo que te urgía hablar conmigo algo que el señor George Bishop sabe y que me podría interesar, por eso vine. Solo por eso –Le dijo de forma seria.

-Jajajajajajajaja! Ahora le llamas "señor George Bishop" a El Cuervo –dijo en son de burla –Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado cuando todo mundo en la base sabe que hace años fuiste su mujer.

-Yo era una inexperta y simplemente me dejé llevar por el atractivo físico que una vez tuvo... –gritó Lena – Pero ya él no es ni la sombra de lo que era, por lo tanto, el Cuervo quedó en mi oscuro pasado! Ya no tengo que ver con él. Así que te agradecería no volverme a solicitar para decirme sobre las estupideces que comete ese señor... Bien merecido se tiene la paliza que le dio Jack Archer... Por algo habrá sido.

-Yo se porqué fue la pelea –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella –Pero antes quisiera que me dieras algo de diversión. Siempre me gustaste... Eres muy hermosa.

-Pues tú a mi no me interesas! –dijo cuando él quiso tocarla –Y quítame tus sucias manos de encima. Ya veo que es otra cosa lo que te interesa.

-Se que te gustará saber la información que guardo.

-Te dije que no me interesa, Valera! –ella fue hacia la puerta –Ahora debo irme. Tengo pacientes que me esperan.

-¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber si es algo que tiene que ver con Rick Hunter?

Lena, quien estaba con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta, paró en seco. Luego giró.

-Jajajajajajajajaja! –rió Valera – Lo sabía!... Entonces era verdad lo que comentaban en el Escuadrón Ghost... Rick debió estremecerte de placer en la cama; de solo escuchar su nombre quedas como una gata en celo.

-¿La pelea entre Archer y el Cuervo tuvo algo que ver con Rick?

-No necesariamente... Digamos que fue por tu rival de amores. Es algo muy comprometedor. Tanto así que podría destruir su matrimonio.

Lena fue hacia Valera y lo agarró fuertemente por los brazos.

–Lo que sea que sepas de Rick y de su estúpida esposa quiero saberlo!

-Quiero un cigarrillo –dijo Valera, quien sabía que tenía el sartén por el mango.

Lena sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete se lo introdujo a Valera en la boca y se lo encendió.

-Habla! –dijo ella

-No tan rápido, preciosa... –el votó nuevamente el humo –Quiero que me des placer.

-¡Qué!... ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Pues entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saber quién es el amante de Lisa Hayes.

Lena quedó en shock. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-No estés jugando conmigo, Valera! Sabes que puedo hacerte la vida imposible aquí adentro.

-No juego... Es la verdad. Tenemos un trato. Información por placer al mismo tiempo... Además de eso, cuando la relación de los Hunter esté destruida, quiero una serie de regalías aquí adentro, ya que T.R. no ha cumplido su palabra; provisiones de cigarrillos y trabajo, visitas a la enfermería... Pero eso vendrá después... por ahora solo necesito que te arrodilles e introduzcas lo que hay debajo de mi bragueta en tu linda boquita... Mientras tú haces tu trabajo, yo te contaré la historia...

-Eres un cerdo!

-Es eso, o no hay trato!

Valera bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Lena no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que quería. Fue hacia la puerta, le puso seguro... Todo con tal de concretar su venganza.

-Más te vale que valga la pena, Valera, porque si no, soy capaz de arrancártelo con los dientes.

Lena fue hacia él... Valera botó el humo del cigarrillo y se recostó a la pared cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la boca de ella... Tanto tiempo sin fumar y sin sexo, sentía que había llegado al paraíso...

-Wow!, esto es sensacional... –dijo complacido ante lo que estaba sintiendo –Empezaré por decirte sobre el incidente de Archer; quienes balearon a Jack Archer fueron Edwards con Benson y Boheme... A ciencia cierta no sé cual de los tres, pero eso no importa ahora... Lo que te interesa saber es lo que El Cuervo se enteró de T.R., luego que Boheme escuchara una conversación entre Sunshine y Sangriento en el hospital cuando Archer estaba grave... Archer y Lisa Hayes estuvieron esa tarde juntos... Minmei es testigo de esa infidelidad... todo empezó cuando...

..Y así, Valera fue contándole el incidente completo a Lena Rigby...

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado. Rick había llegado al Dojo Hisamori. Le parecía mentira que tan solo unos días atrás, el abuelo Dyson se hubiera marchado a Japón. El viejo sentía que debía regresar puesto que ya le sobrevivían sus últimos años de vida. La despedida había sido algo intensa. Incluso Lisa había estado tan acongojada que no se reponía del todo por esa partida.

Kylie se había marchado también. Ya había dado a luz y había pedido traslado a la base Macross de Tokio para estar con el abuelo Hisamori y vivir allá con Ryu y el hijo de ambos, en el antiguo dojo de los antepasados de este...

Ese día, Ryu Dyson debía partir. Había sacado el equipaje y algunos empleados las metían en un transporte especial de las RDF.

-Ryu, me duele que te vayas. De hecho me duele que el sensei se haya ido... Sin contar que he perdido una valiosa unidad como Kylie. Se que Aaron y todo el escuadrón Delta se sienten afligidos con la noticia de que no vendrán con nosotros a Tirol.

-Sabes que lo hacemos por el abuelo. Pero además de eso, queremos buscar nuestros orígenes. La misión de Tirol es muy peligrosa y la verdad, no quiero perder a Kylie ni a mi hijo... No ahora que se que son lo más importante en mi vida y que siento que Kylie también merece una felicidad tranquila luego de haber sufrido mucho en el pasado... Aunque quiero que sepas que si algo sucede aquí en la Tierra, ambos estaremos listos para defender nuestra raza.

-Lo sé, hermano.

Rick ayudó a Ryu a meter las maletas que faltaban.

-Daisuke se quedará. El ya tiene 15 años y decidió entrar a las RDF –dijo Ryu mirando al muchacho, hermano de su difunta novia, en la distancia.

-Es buen prospecto.

-Rick... –Ryu tomó las llaves del dojo y se las dio –Este dojo siempre fue tuyo también. Ahora lo será en su totalidad.

-Pero Ryu, ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Este dojo es inmenso. Sabes que tengo mi casa, y además, nunca vendería nuestro dojo.

-Puedes convertirlo en una escuela de práctica. Eso sí, Daisuke tiene su habitación... Ah! Recuerda regar el césped y las plantas.

Rick sonrió. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ryu. Se extrañarían mucho, pues se consideraban casi como hermanos.

-Despídeme de Lisa y de Roy.

-Así lo haré.

Ryu entró al carro y partió en el horizonte con rumbo al aeropuerto de Ciudad Macross, con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, donde Kylye junto a su hijo y su abuelo lo estarían esperando para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, movida aún por la rabia y la ira luego de su encuentro con Jack Archer dos días antes, Kiyora Tekiva había empezado a recordar cosas. Sabía que era una zentraedi y que conocía a Zeraal y Gorian. También que Archer era su peor enemigo.

Estratégicamente, había echo una especie de escena simulando un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, engañando de paso al guardia de turno, a quien le dio un trancazo en la cabeza.

La zentraedi jaló al guardia hacia adentro del armario de la habitación y le quitó la pistola, la cual había metido en una toalla. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y caminó como si nada por los pasillos hasta llegar a cuarto de mudas y toallas, donde golpeó a una enfermera y se puso su uniforme. Sin embargo, la enfermera era gorda y el uniforme le causaba molestia al quedarle grande.

Al llegar al elevador, vio gente subiendo y entrando en él. Se escondió, y cuando no hubo aglomeración, esperó su turno para abordarlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa que quien salió del elevador fue Izzy Randal, que iba a hablar con Helena.

-Kiyora! –gritó Izzy –... ¡Guardias!

-Cierra la boca! –Kiyora la encañonó –Harás exactamente lo que te digo o te mataré... Aquí debe haber escaleras de emergencias ¿Dónde están?.

Izzy indicó el camino y entraron hacia las solitarias escaleras.

-Dime, ¿dónde vive Rick Hunter?

-Qué? Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Habla!

-No te lo voy a decir!

-Entonces te mato!

Ambas mujeres empezaron a forcejar, rodando incluso por las escaleras, pero Izzy llevó la peor parte, al conseguir un golpe de Kiyora con la cacha de la pistola y luego golpearse la cabeza con la pared, quedando inconsciente.

-Idiota! –dijo la zentraedi cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa de Izzy y la amarró con sus ropajes viejos de la enfermera. Metió su pistola en el bolso de Izzy y emprendió marcha.

Con el cabello recogido y lentes puestos, disimulaba muy bien. Confundida aún salió del hospital y se alejó corriendo. Se sentía enredada. Cruzando la calle casi la atropella un carro. Por la acera se tropezaba con la gente, algunos la insultaban por creer que estaba loca.

Recorrió la ciudad por varias horas. A un par de personas le preguntó por la residencia de Rick Hunter, pero todos la desconocían... Siguió caminando. Sintió hambre. Vio una panadería donde algunas personas comían bocadillos y jugos. Entró...

Miró todos esos manjares. A Kiyora se le hizo agua la boca... algunos clientes se le quedaron viendo a la zentraedi, pues era alta, espigada y exótica, realmente muy atractiva... Un hombre que comía un dulce se le acercó.

-Disculpa preciosa, me parece que te he visto en algún lado, quizás en alguna revista o periódico ¿eres modelo?... Eres altísima. Si mis cálculos no me fallan debes estar midiendo como 1.79 mt.

Kiyora, con los lentes puestos y vestida con las ropas de Izzy se volteó. Iba a meterle un puñetazo a aquel fulano pero le vio el dulce en la mano. Sin reparo se lo quitó y empezó a comerlo desesperadamente.

-Wow! Tienes hambre –dijo el tipo sonreído –Puedo invitarte algo de comer si deseas.

Kiyora no dijo nada. Solo se dejó llevar por aquel hombre hacia una mesa donde se sentaron. El hombre pidió unos bocadillos y manjares que la mesera trajo. Kiyora los comía un verdadero gusto.

-Mi nombre es Allan Park y soy agente de modelos –dijo el tipo –Dime, belleza ¿entonces eres modelo? ¿Trabajas para alguna agencia?

-No... –Fue la respuesta mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De... no lo sé. No me acuerdo.

-Jajajajajaja! Buena respuesta. Parece que deseas evadirme. Y dime, hablas algo extraño. ¿Eres rusa?

-Esto sabe rico –le dijo mientras terminaba de comer un helado de fresa –...Quiero más!

-Claro... –el hombre hizo una seña y trajeron otro helado.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veintidós? Veintitrés a lo máximo...

-No lo sé.

-Mmmm. Esto me resulta extraño. ¿Tienes familia?

-Oiga, por qué no deja de fastidiarme! –Kiyora ofuscada terminó de comer los bocadillos y el otro helado y se levantó de la mesa con rumbo a la salida.

-Espera! –el hombre fue tras ella, quien ya había salido a la calle –No te vayas, deseo volver a verte y conocerte. Dame tu número de celular al menos. No todos los días se conoce a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Kiyora agarró con fuerza al hombre por la camisa y lo llevó hacia un callejón.

-Wow! Eres agresiva! Eso me gusta! –El tipo agarró a la zentraedi por el cuello y la besó apasionadamente.

Sin embargo, la excitación del hombre se disipó cuando sintió que Kiyora le encañonó los huevos con una pistola.

-No estoy para aguantar a tipos fastidiosos como tú... Encima, no me gustas para nada... Solo me gustan los hombres realmente bellos.

-Oye, disculpa, no fue mi intención. Linda, baja esa arma, no es para tanto.

-¿Dónde vive Rick Hunter?

-¿Rick Hunter? ¿El comandante de las RDF?

-Sí, ese mismo! –le dijo haciendo presión.

-Pues, no lo sé. Sé que es aquí en Ciudad New Macross, imagino que en algún área exclusiva.

-PUES AVERIGUA IDIOTA! –le gritó encañonándolo.

-Espera! Te juro que averiguaré! –El tipo sacó su celular e hizo varias llamadas a una guía de residencias.

-Entonces dime!

-Ya!... Ya averigüé!... es en Eastland Hills, Fallenwaters Highs side, 60243, Casa 26!

-¿Y dónde es eso? –Kiyora hizo más presión.

-Espera, yo te llevaré en mi auto!

-Camina entonces! Pero no te pases de listo... No creo que tengas idea de quién soy!

Kiyora quitó sus lentes y el hombre vio unos ojos color verde esmeralda, grandes, intensos, brillantes, y hermosos al mismo tiempo, como nunca antes los había visto. Un color único que podrían embobar a cualquiera.

-Sí... te he visto antes!

-Soy la comandante Kiyora Tekiva...

El hombre casi se desmaya del impacto. Ahora sabía de donde la había visto. Claro, titulares de los periódicos. Jamás en su vida pensó toparse con la más temible guerrera zentraedi.

-No puede ser!

Ella sonrió. Lo encañonó hasta el carro.

-Mantente con la boca cerrada. Odio escucharte.

El tipo empezó a conducir, mientras ella lo encañonaba... Siguieron por veinte minutos hasta que llegaron cerca de la casa de Rick.

-Es en la cuadra que sigue. Aquella que está allá más adelante –mencionó con el carro estacionado cerca de la acera.

Kiyora vio que el tipo tenía una pistola cerca y también la tomó, metiéndola en la cartera que le había robado a Izzy.

-Muy bien, creo que es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente?

-Sí... –Kiyora le metió un fuerte cachazo en la cabeza, dejando al hombre inconsciente y con una herida sangrante.

Salió de carro y caminó disimuladamente por aquellos solitarios parajes, pues al tratarse de una zona exclusiva, era poco el movimiento de gente que se veía. Abundaban los enormes árboles en ese lado de tan encantadora de la ciudad.

Kiyora seguía caminando. Estaba tan solo a una cuadra más de llegar a la casa de Rick Hunter... Fue entonces que al escuchar unos ruidos, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una mujer que se bajaba de su auto, discutiendo con un hombre que llegaba primero, en una moto... alguien que ya conocía. ¡Jack Archer!

-Jack! Escúchame! –gritaba la mujer

Kiyora se escondió detrás de un enorme árbol para evitar ser vista.

-Déjame en paz, Sandra! ¿Por qué me haz seguido? No estoy de humor para verte después de la noticia tan desagradable que me diste!

-Necesito hablar contigo! No me terminé de explicar.

-No voy a discutir aquí en la calle! –gritó él –No voy a tolerar que descuides la misión que te he encomendado. ¡Quiero a Lisa de regreso conmigo, legalmente! ¡Quiero ese maldito matrimonio acabado!... Si no puedes hacer el trabajo, pues lárgate! Yo puedo conseguir otro abogado!

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, te lo juro! Pero Magnus Deschannel me está dando una dura batalla. El hijo de perra apeló también! Eso no quiere decir que hayas perdido la batalla. Él solo la está alargando. ¡Tú vas a ganar!

Ignorando de qué se trataba aquella discusión, Kiyora vio que los ánimos entre esos dos se habían calmado. Luego de un rato vio que Jack y la mujer entraron a aquella enorme casa... Debía encontrar la manera de entrar.

-Así que esa es tu casa, Jack Archer... vives cerca de Rick Hunter...

Ignorando también la presencia de kiyora, Jack entró a su casa. Fue hacia el área del bar. Se sirvió dos dedos de whiskey y lo bebió en strike. Sandra lo miraba algo compungida, pues nunca lo había visto de tan mal humor.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido allá afuera, Jack? –le preguntó ella.

-Es la fiesta de J.B. –dijo yendo hacia el área de la alberca –Le dije que trajera algunos amigos a la casa y que se divirtieran.

Afuera, en el área del patio, J.B. y sus amigos se divertían a lo grande. J.B. trajo a sus mejores amigos, entre ellos Junior Wolf, el hijo de Jonathan Wolf y Catherine Montand; Daryl Joe Taylor, y hijo de Daryl Taylor; Galadriel Von Richtofen, sobrino de Psycho... y otros amigos más que estudiaban con él en la academia Robotech, igualmente un par de chicas. Adolescentes entre 14 y 16 años.

-Oye esta fiesta está espectacular, mira todas esas nenas! –dijo Junior, viendo a las chicas en bikini.

-Quieren cerveza? –preguntó J.B.

-¿Jack te deja tomar cerveza? –preguntó Galadriel extrañado –Mi tío aún no me deja beber licor.

-Eso es porque eres un marica, jajajaja! –le contestó Junior a Galadriel en medio de las risas de los demás.

-Idiotas! –fue la respuesta de Galadriel mientras J.B. le daba una cerveza.

-Archer fue quien me enseñó a tomar. Dijo que era necesario que aprendiera para que supiera hasta donde aguanto y así evitar que me emborrache y haga el ridículo.

-Me parece muy buen sistema –añadió Junior algo resentido –...Pues a mi padre le da igual si tomo o no. Total, solo se la pasa en su luna de miel con Minmei.

-Oye –los otros se acercaron a Junior –... ¿Y te ha hablado de Minmei?... Es decir... como es ella desnuda y esas cosas...

-¡Si lo que quieren saber es la forma en que Minmei se desempeña en la cama, pues claro que no lo sé, imbéciles!... Y tampoco quiero saberlo... ¡ En verdad odio a esa ramera! Por su culpa mis padres terminaron de separarse –Junior sacó un cigarrillo que tenía y lo prendió –Encima me enteré por las noticias que voy a tener un hermanito. La verdad es que lo que haga Jonathan Wolf con esa tipa me tiene sin cuidado.

-Te entiendo... –dijo J.B. compartiendo el cigarrillo con Junior –Yo también odio a una ramera que sale con Archer.

-No me digas que es la abogada caliente! –respondió Galadriel –Esa que te hace el striptease.

-Sshhh! Cállate! Habla bajo!

-J.B., qué striper es esa? –preguntaron Daryl Joe y Junior –¿Cómo es que Galadriel sabe y nosotros no?... ¡Cuéntanos!

-No tengo nadas que contarles! ¡No es nada!

-Oye, J.B! –gritó una de las chicas saliendo de la piscina junto con otras cuatro jovencitas, todas en bikini –¡Creo que tu papá está aquí! ¡Mis amigas dicen que él es muy guapo y que quieren tomarse unas fotos con él!

-Ay, por favor, Nancy! Eso es una ridiculez!

Nancy Calaghan, era una chica bellísima, hija del adinerado comandante Robert Calaghan. Ella era también estudiante de la Academia Robotech y era la novia de J.B., tenían poco más de un par de meses de ser novios.

-J.B.! Hazlo por mí!

-No seas latosa!

-Por favor!

-No me fastidies!

-J.B. ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo últimamente? –Nancy fue hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello, dándole un beso en los labios. Luego le habló bajo –Siento que te haz alejado de mí. Incluso ya no quieres hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Acaso ya no me amas?.

J.B. se desprendió de su agarre.

-Es que no me gustan tus necedades! Es solo eso...

El ex mercenario podía percibir que el ambiente que habían creado J.B. y sus amigos era bueno. Música rock-pop, barbacoa, cervezas, cigarros y demás enseres necesarios. Todo con tal de que su hijo se sintiera contento, y con la finalidad de írselo ganando poco a poco... Jack llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo.

-Hola chicos –dijo el ex mercenario prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Hola capitán Archer –Junior Wolf fue abriéndose paso entre todo el mundo para quedar de frente a Jack –Esta casa es genial! De veras que la fiesta es increíble! Usted realmente me agrada!

-Tu eres el hijo de Jonathan, ¿no?.

-Sí, soy Jonathan Wolff Montand., pero todos me dicen Junior.

-Me alegro que seas amigo de J.B. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Hola capitán Archer, soy Nancy, la novia de J.B. –dijo la chica pelicastaña que quitó a Junior de enfrente para quedar prensada a Jack –Mis amigas y yo deseamos tomarnos unas fotos con usted.

-_Dios, pero que imprudente es Nancy!_ –pensó J.B. con el ceño fruncido

-Novia de J.B.?... Vaya, no lo sabía! Qué bueno! –exclamó -... Y claro que me tomaré una foto con ustedes con mucho gusto; Traigan la cámara!

-Yo la iré a buscar –dijo J.B. yendo hacia adentro de la mansión.

El cuarto de J.B. quedaba en el Basement de la casa, es decir, el sótano, usualmente el lugar que escogían los adolescentes de su edad para tener privacidad. Dicho cuarto había sido arreglado especialmente para él bajo su propio gusto.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Fue hacia el gavetero y encontró su cámara, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresas se encontró con Sandra Santiago detrás de él.

-Hola J.B.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Sandra le arrebató la cámara. Luego la tiró a un lado, en el sillón. Ella se acercó a él, quien era de su mismo tamaño. La mujer contempló todo el torso definido y húmedo de J.B., quien estaba tan solo puesto de su pieza de baño

-Tú sabes qué hago aquí –Sandra se quitó la camisa – ¡Esa mocosa flacuchenta con la que andas no es mejor que yo y lo sabes!

-Pues ella tiene mi edad!

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo vieja? Solo tengo 26 años y me veo mejor que esa zorrita.

Desde la primera vez del incidente, ella seguía acosándolo cuando se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Jack. Con miradas, insinuaciones, y provocaciones sexuales. Una noche incluso se metió a su cuarto cuando Jack había salido a su turno. Desnuda se metió en la cama de J.B. y finalmente lo sedujo.

-Lárgate! Déjame en paz! Ni si quiera te importa que Jack está aquí!

-Eso no te importó la otra noche! –ella se acercó y lo besó.

J.B. la empujó y se la quitó de encima.

-Yo no quería hacerlo! –J.B. le gritó –Le voy a contar todo a Jack! No me importa si se molesta conmigo. Le diré que eres una ramera!

-El no te va a creer! Además, yo le diré que lo inventas todo porque eres tú quien está detrás de mí!

-Eres una mentirosa! Te odio!

-Eso no es cierto... Sé que me amas!

J.B. fue hacia la puerta y salió de allí corriendo hasta llegar afuera.

-J.B. y la cámara? –preguntó Nancy –Ya estamos listos para la foto.

-¡Pues no encontré la maldita cámara! ¡No me jodas! ¡Quiero estar solo!–le gritó mientras se dirigió hacia otro lado del enorme patio trasero de la casa, lejos del área de la piscina.

Nancy llegó hasta donde Jack con los ojos llorosos.

-Oye, dónde está J.B. con la cámara? –preguntó Jack mientras abría una cerveza. El luego vio el rostro lloroso de Nancy -...¿Sucedió algo?.

-Es que... –La chica empezó a llorar tapándose el rostro, sin poder decir una palabra –J.B. se enojó conmigo.

Jack se extrañó. Le dijo a los demás que siguieran en la fiesta. Enseguida los otros chicos entraron a la piscina, otros siguieron bailando o conversando.

-Ven – El ex mercenario tomó a Nancy por el hombro y la condujo hacia un área donde se sentaron a conversar –¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Pues no lo sé. Íbamos bien, pero todo empezó desde hacer como tres semanas para acá. Siento que todo de mí le molesta. Ya ni siquiera me invita a salir, ni me toca. Y si me enteré de esta fiesta fue por mis amigas. Para mí fue un pena horrible saber que mi propio novio no me había dicho que haría una fiesta. No sé que le sucede.

Jack la escuchó largamente y, odiaba decírselo, pero por los síntomas que Nancy le decía de J.B., el ex mercenario estaba más que seguro que se trataba de otra mujer, pues comúnmente así actúan los hombres cuando ya no quieren una relación.

-Hablaré con el al respecto. Ahora ve y diviértete con tus amigas.

-Gracias capitán Archer. Se lo agradeceré.

Jack entró a la casa. Hablaría con J.B. luego, cuando hubiera culminado la fiesta... No vio a Sandra por ningún lado y pensó que se había marchado, total, para él mejor. Aún estaba disgustado con el asunto de no avanzar en nada con la anulación del matrimonio Hunter. Además, le importaba un bledo lo que Sandra hiciera con su vida... Jack solo quemabas sus neuronas pensando en Lisa.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos... Recordó aquellos momentos de años atrás junto a Lisa... La recordó sonriendo. Su cabello y su cuerpo mojados por el agua del río. Ella saliendo del hondo de las aguas y quedando junto a él... Él hacía su cabello hacia atrás dejando el hermoso rostro de ella expuesto. Ambos desnudos en aquel río. El beso ardiente y lo que vino después.

Jack suspiró. Sentía que aquello había sido tanto tiempo atrás...

.

Sandra estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que su desliz con J.B. arruinara los planes que tenía con Jack. Debía decir que en el fondo sentía una especie de excitante adrenalina al realizar aquel juego peligroso. Para ella era como cumplir una anhelada y siniestra fantasía.

Con cuidado salió del cuarto de J.B... Tenía que hablar con él. No dejaría por ningún motivo que hablara. En tal caso ella se haría la mártir... Salió hacia el patio y preguntó por el muchacho.

-Oye tú –dirigiéndose a Nancy –¿Dónde está J.B.?

-Creo que está por allá.

Sandra la miró como a un bicho raro. Luego, con actitud altanera se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar a J.B.

-Wow! Quién es esa belleza! –preguntó Junior a Galadriel, en cuanto vio de lejos a Sandra... ¡Mira ese trasero y esas piernas!

-Esa es la striptease!... La abogada caliente que les dije! La he visto cuando fue una vez a buscar a J.B. a la academia en su carro...

-Y el se fue con ella?

-Pues ella parecía amenazadoramente seductora. No creo que haya estado fingiendo como una actriz de teatro.

-Claro, imagino que en carro habrá hecho los "monólogos de la vagina" especialmente para J.B., jajajajajajaja! –rieron todos

-Diablos! Que envidia! Así que J.B. se está tirando a esa potranca?

-Chicos –dijo Daryl Joe –Pero a esa mujer yo la he visto con el capitán Archer.

-¡¿Cómo? –dijeron todos alarmados.

-Shhhh! Habla bajo! Hay moros en la costa!

Una de las amigas de Nancy, sin querer escuchó la conversación y horrorizada ante lo que había escuchado fue hacia su amiga.

-Nancy, creo que hay algo que debes saber...

.

Sandra buscaba a J.B. por el inmenso patio, pero no conseguía encontrarlo. Aquel terreno era bastante grande y boscoso. La parte más al fondo colindaba con una ensenada que tenía vista al mar.

-J.B! –dijo –¡Maldición, donde estás!

De pronto sintió que alguien la agarró duramente por el cabello, jalándola con fuerza.

-Aahhhhh!

-Cállate! No grites o te mato! –Kiyora había llegado a aquella casa introduciéndose por la parte trasera, pues su afán de eliminar a Jack Archer debía ser disipado antes que el poder encontrar a Rick Hunter.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó al sentir la tensión que Kiyora ejercía sobre ella.

-¿Dónde está Jack Archer? ¡Habla o te vuelo la cabeza!

-Está allá adentro, en su casa! –respondió muerta de miedo –... Parte alta, la habitación del fondo.

-Gracias por el dato.

Sandra se zafó del amarre de la zentraedi, pero le duró muy poco. En dos segundos kiyora le dio un coctel de puñetazos y patadas que mandaron al piso a una estropeada Sandra, dejándola inconsciente.

-No se por qué, pero me caes mal –dijo la zentraedi al ver a la abogada tirada en el piso. Luego partió.

Disimuladamente Kiyora entró por una de las puertas laterales a la casa. Llevaba una pistola en mano, y la otra metida entre la correa que ajustaba su cintura. Subió con cuidado las escaleras. Fue hacia la habitación del fondo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, despacio...

Allí pudo verlo, acostado en la enorme cama, boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos. Como si su sueño fuera muy profundo... Poco a poco se acercó. Quería darle el tiro en la cabeza para que fuera certero. Finalmente lo encañonó. Directo al rostro. Cerca.

Como un destello inaudible y a la velocidad de la ráfaga de la luz, la zentraedi no se dio ni cuenta, cuando la mano de Jack agarró en antebrazo de Kiyora con fuerza, enviándola de recula al piso. Sus reflejos eran extraordinarios.

El disparo se soltó yendo a dar al techo. Pero ella seguía con el arma. Se incorporó enseguida y lo apuntó, pero para su desgracia, Jack también la apuntaba.

-Sabía que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento!... Mierda! Claro que lo sabía! –gritó furioso- Te conozco más de lo que crees, Kiyora! Estaba seguro que escaparías de una u otra forma. ¡Se lo advertí al pendejo de Rick!

-Te acabaré, Jack!

-Entonces sí recuerdas!

-Tú lo provocaste todo! Desde que estuviste en el hospital me hiciste recordar quién era yo en realidad.

-Gracias por darme la excusa para matarte –el ex mercenario sonrió.

-Puedes dispararme, pero mi bala llegará primero!

-Jajajajajaja! ¿Eso crees?

Kiyora, de recula, sin dejar de apuntarlo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Ella necesitaba tener algo con qué protegerse al dejar de disparar. Jack fue tras ella con el arma. La vio deslizarse por la baranda de la escalera mientras volteada de torso hacia arriba le disparaba para evitar que él lo hiciera.

Finalmente Jack disparó, pero ella era como un chita, muy rápida. El ex mercenario bajó las escaleras encañonando el área, pues la había visto esconderse tras una repisa.

Hubo intercambio de disparos en la sala. Kiyora se guarecía tras una aparador de hierro y Jack tras el sillón. El ex mercenario estaba armando la estrategia para reducirla. Luego de un rato, la sala estaba hecha añicos. La zentraedi tiró el primer arma ya sin municiones al piso y sacó la segunda pistola, al tiempo que salía hacia el área de la piscina, armando un gran alboroto. Los muchachos vieron a Jack salir con una pistola correteando a aquella mujer, quien corría con arma en mano.

-Todos cúbranse! –gritó, mientras perseguía a Kiyora en dirección las afueras de la casa por la parte trasera del patio, ya que ellase había subido a una banca aledaña, saltando el muro.

-Aahhhhh! –el pánico inundaba la estancia.

-Jack, ¿qué sucede? –gritó J.B. desde donde estaba y yendo tras Jack.

-Tú y tus amigos, aléjense!... No se metan!

Jack saltó también el muro y emprendió cacería. Él sabía que estaba tras la mejor y más peligrosa guerrera zentraedi en cuanto a técnicas de combate personal. Así, llegaron a un área boscosa frente a la cuadra donde vivía Jack. Para Kiyora era lo ideal, pues podía guarecerse entre los árboles.

Los disparos entre los árboles iban y venían. Jack tenía una de sus armas con municiones al igual que Kiyora. Por varios minutos siguió el intercambio, el acecho y la astucia como si se tratara de un juego de escondite.

-Demonios! –dijo la zentraedi al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin balas.

Jack también, pero aún le quedaban sus puñales... Fue así como Kiyora vio pasar ante sus ojos un puñal que cortó algunas hebras de su largo y rojizo cabello y casi le queda rozándole la frente y haciéndola sangrar, quedando clavado en el árbol.

-Desgraciado!

Kiyora se zafó, agarró el puñal y se lo tiró a Jack, casi hiriéndolo en el brazo.

-Maldita puta! –dijo Jack al sentir algo de sangre en su brazo –Ahora sí me cansaste!

Kiyora corrió al ver la expresión de furia de Jack en su rostro. Era demasiado rápida y ágil como gacela. Jack detrás de ella finalmente le dio alcance... El ex mercenario cayó encima de ella. Empezaron a forcejear. Jack trataba de ahorcarla, pero pronto Kiyora golpeó su entrepierna de manera inesperada.

Ambos se incorporaron sacando sendos puñales.

-Ven Kiyora –decía Jack con el puñal en mano –Acércate...

-Tú! Miserable! dejaste esas marcas en mi espalda! –ella empezó a llorar al tiempo que lo atacaba con el puñal, pero Jack evadía todos sus ataques con movimientos rápidos –Mi cuerpo... mi hermoso cuerpo... Tú destruiste mi belleza perfecta!... Tú siempre me vences! Te odio!

Jack se estaba hartando de tanta pendejada cursi. Con fuerza fue hacia ella y la atacó. Kiyora esquivó sus ataques, luchó como una leona por bastante tiempo. Patadas, movimientos precisos, roce de puñales. Finalmente Jack hizo un movimiento espectacular y logró que el puñal de la zentraedi volara lejos.

Ella, agotada, cayó de rodillas, con sus manos sobre la hierba. Cabizbaja.

-Levántate... –le dijo Jack. Pero Kiyora no se movía.

-Qué te levantes te digo! –Jack fue hacia ella y violentamente la agarró por el brazo, haciendo que se incorporara. Luego, aún presionándola por el brazo le habló con un gran resentimiento.

-Tú solo me odias porque tu espalda fue quemada con las llamas que mi disparo provocó porque defendía a mi raza de unos bastardos como ustedes, o por caer vencida ante mí!... Tan solo te importa contigo misma. Eres peor de lo que pensé!... –luego le gritó –Tú mataste a varios de mis amigos y tú solo piensas en las malditas cicatrices!

Jack la jaló con fuerza haciendo que Kiyora quedara de espaldas frente a él, pegada a su cuerpo. Luego, la agarró por el cuello.

-Quiero que mires bien kiyora... Los árboles, las flores, los pájaros volando, aquel lago que está allá. La belleza de la naturaleza de la Tierra... Eso será lo último que veas antes de que te mate –El ex mercenario colocó la punta de su puñal en el cuello de kiyora.

Había empezado a llover.

-Hazlo rápido! –gritó ella –Mátame de una buena vez! No tengo a nada, ni a nadie! Estoy sola! No tengo nada que perder! Mátame!

"Estoy sola! Mátame!"... De pronto esas palabras se agolparon el la memoria de Jack... el ex mercenario sintió sobre su mano izquierda la sangre de Kiyora que caía de su frente, mezclada con las gotas de lluvia. Con la derecha sostenía el puñal que le rozaba el cuello a ella... Recordó entonces algo que apenas vislumbraba como un susurro del pasado... La voz de una mujer diciendo aquellas mismas palabras. La sangre sobre su rostro, las gotas de lluvia cayendo... y de pronto no supo que hacer... se había congelado en el pensamiento del tiempo y el espacio.

-Archer, detente! –Rick Hunter apareció en el lugar junto a J.B., quien le había ido a avisar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Rick Hunter! –gritó Kiyora llorando

-Aléjate, Rick! –decía aún con el puñal sobre el cuello de la zentraedi.

-Jack, esta no es la forma. Entrégame a Kiyora! Ella aún es requerida por el doctor Lang!

-Ya basta de tanta mierda! Acaso no te das cuenta de que esta perra recobró la memoria!

Kiyora debía armar una estrategia. No podía permitir que su obsesión por acabar con Jack fuera la causa por la que perdiera estar junto a Rick. Ella sentía que solo podía confiar en él y en cierta forma había desarrollado un vínculo especial e incluso cierto sentimiento inexplicable e irreconocible para ella, pese a haber empezado a recordar a Zeraal y Gorian.

-Este hombre me acosó en el hospital! Yo solo escapé para buscarte, Rick Hunter... y luego lo vi y recordé lo que me había hecho y por eso lo ataqué!

-Cállate! –Jack apretó el puñal con más fuerza.

-Jack, los doctores me dijeron que estuviste molestándola en el hospital... ¡Suéltala! –dijo Rick

-No!... Te faltan agallas para liquidarla! –le contestó. Luego miró a J.B- ... ¿Y tú para qué diablos llamaste al mequetrefe de Rick?

-J.B. me buscó porque se preocupó por ti! –Rick insistió –Jack, no le hagas daño a Kiyora y menos delante de él! Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

-¿Dejar esto en manos tuyas?... ¡Eres un inepto! –le gritó –Tú sabes que Kiyora desea verme muerto y para ti es muy conveniente!... Lo que debes hacer es quitarte de mi camino de una buena vez y devolverme a Lisa!

-Estás demente!... No me queda otro remedio, Jack. Tendré que reducirte –Rick sacó un arma y lo encañonó –Suéltala ahora o te dispararé en el brazo!

-Capitán Archer! –Luego de bajarse de su carro, Emil Lang llegaba al lugar con un asistente que sostenía un paraguas sobre él para que no se mojara –Supe el incidente. Hágale caso a Rick. Suelte a la comandante Tekiva. Yo me encargaré de ella. La llevaré a un lugar seguro y le prometo que no volverá a intentar atacarlo.

-No, Rick! –decía Kiyora –Yo no quiero ir con ese viejo! Llévame contigo!

-Cállate perra! –Jack estaba transformado... Presionó el puñal ocasionándole un pequeño sangrado a la zentraedi en el cuello –Te mataré. No me importa lo que pase! Vas a morir ahora!

-PAPÁ!... –En un último acto desesperado para que Jack no cometiera una locura, J.B. lo llamó de esa forma por primera vez en su vida –... No lo hagas. No quiero que vuelvas a la cárcel. Suelta a Kiyora... Por favor...

Jack no supo cómo ni por qué, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras, extrañas para él pero cálidas al mismo tiempo, su corazón logró disipar su ira, estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco y recuperar el pulso y la cabalidad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El ex mercenario quitó el filo del cuello de Kiyora y luego la empujó hacia la hierba haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a Rick, totalmente mojada y algo ensangrentada. Rick guardo su arma y fue hacia ella... Kiyora lloraba... Lang con su asistente se acercaron.

-Perdóname, Rick Hunter. Yo solo quería estar a tu lado. Quería buscarte para estar contigo. Tengo miedo de todos, menos de ti. No me dejes sola. No quiero ir con ese hombre llamado Lang... –Le decía mientras lo abrazaba –Te aseguro que esos que me maltrataron volverán a secuestrarme, o quizás Jack Archer planeé algo en mi contra y mi mate.

-Doctor Lang –Dijo Rick yendo hacia él –¿Existe la posibilidad de que usted y sus asistentes atiendan a la comandante Tekiva en otro lugar?... Lo que ella dice tiene lógica, sobre todo por Edwards y Leonard.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso, pero todo cabe en la posibilidad. Debe ser un lugar hacia las afuera, bastante aislado para que nadie intente un secuestro, y lo suficientemente grande como para que mis asistentes puedan trabajarla al canalizar todo el resentimiento y frustración de su compleja personalidad... ¿Tiene usted idea de un lugar semejante?

-Creo que tengo el lugar indicado –Dicho esto Rick le tendió la mano a Kiyora, aún en el piso –...Ven Kiyora.

-Eh?... ¿A dónde me llevarás? –Ella tomó la mano de Rick y se incorporó.

-A un lugar donde estarás tranquila. El Dr. Lang y yo te explicaremos.

Caminaron hacia el carro del Dr. Lang y lo abordaron, para perderse entre la lluvia, que ya estaba escampando.

Un poco más atrás, J.B. ponía su hombro en la mano de Jack, quien había guardado su puñal mientras veía en la distancia como aquellos otros se alejaban del área.

-Vayamos a casa –Le dijo J.B.

Jack lo miró con serenidad. Después de todo, J.B. era su única familia. Los dos se tenían mutuamente... El ex mercenario pasó su brazo por el hombro de J.B. y ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Claro, vamos a casa...

.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente entre Jack, Kiyora y Rick.

Serían las tres de la tarde de ese día cuando Jack Archer llegó al hospital con un enorme ramo de flores para Helena, a quien le darían de alta al día siguiente.

-Hola. Espero que te gusten

-Vaya, lindo arreglo... gardenias!... Mis favoritas.

-Aún lo recuerdo.

-Supe lo que ocurrió con Kiyora.

-Ni siquiera deseo escuchar su nombre. Si no fuera por Rick, ella ya no existiera.

-...Y tú habrías vuelto a la cárcel. Fantástico –indicó ella irónicamente.

-Cómo supiste el incidente?

-Tuve visitas. Esta mañana vino Nancy Calaghan... –dijo ella –No sabía J.B. era novio de la hija de Robert. No todos le sobreviven al jodido comandante Calaghan.

-Ayer me enteré en la base que son novios a escondidas.

-Y eso porqué?

-Porque el imbécil de Calaghan no considera que su "niña" ande con el hijo de un ex-mercenario como yo –dijo Jack con rabia –Supongo que es algo propio de todos los pendejos militares de alto rango que vienen de "casta noble".

-Oh, Jack, lo siento mucho –dijo Helena tomándole la mano –Pero no entiendo, en realidad tu vienes de más linaje que mucho de esos militares. Tu familia era dueña de una fortuna inmensa y tu padre fue un gran militar... Tú no tuviste la culpa que ese psicópata de Enzra Spitz te destrozara la vida y te convirtiera en lo que fuiste. Eso fue parte de tu pasado.

-Lo único que se es que no voy a permitir que Calaghan humille a J.B. como hizo Donald Hayes conmigo! –indicó poniéndose de pie –J.B. es un buen muchacho; él me sorprende cada día más. En serio es un chico extraordinario y no quiero que viva nada parecido a lo que yo viví.

-Si deseas, puedo hablar con Robert. Nos conocemos desde la academia militar y nuestros padres eran buenos amigos. Estoy segura que entenderá.

-No es necesario. Le cerraré la boca a la fuerza si es lo que desea.

-Oh, vamos, Jack. No creo que sea la manera más indicada. Además, en todo caso. J.B. es bastante joven y muy apuesto, si la situación se complica, quizás mañana le guste otra joven y cambie de parecer.

-Quien sabe.

-Cambiando el tema –dijo Helena -...Hoy volvieron a transmitir tu entrevista pasada. Saliste muy guapo.

-¿La viste?

-La noticia corrió como pólvora entre las enfermeras –dijo ella oliendo las gardenias y haciéndole una seña a él para que se sentara a su lado –Tu respuesta sobre mí... lo que sea que exista entre nosotros es muy lindo y reconforta tu vida.

-No mentí –le dijo mirándola

Ella se sonrojó. Aún solía hacerlo cuando él la miraba de aquella forma.

-Me dijo J.B. que tu nueva casa es inmensa y hermosa.

-Algo por el estilo. Lo necesario para vivir cómodos.

-Me haz extrañado?

-Más de lo que crees.

-Un beso dirá si es cierto o no...

Jack sonrió y luego le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Luego otro en la frente... El ex mercenario quedó un rato pensativo.

-Sucede algo, Jack?

-Sabes... Cuando recién nos íbamos a mudar, J.B. me dijo que su única condición para llevarse bien conmigo es que te convenciera de vivir con nosotros en casa... Sé que no me he portado bien, y de hecho no se si algún día siente cabeza definitivamente, pero la llegada de J.B. a mi vida ha sido más importante de lo que yo mismo creía. Además, quisiera ganarme al menos su confianza. Odio ver que le tiene confianza al imbécil de Rick, y no a mí.

Helena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que se fuera a vivir con ella? Era extraño. Ella se había enterado por el trío de Asumpta y Lana que la abogada zorra, Sandra Santiago, entraba y salía de aquella casa, la cual además quedaba muy cerca de la casa de los Hunter. Sabía de antemano los motivos de la ubicación.

Pero no solo eso. Esa mañana, Nancy Calaghan había ido no solo a visitarla, si no también a contarle que se había enterado por una amiga que había escuchado una conversación de los amigos de J.B. donde decía que es esa abogada degenerada se esta acostando con J.B. al mismo tiempo que con Jack.

Helena debía ser muy cuidadosa con su proceder. J.B. había estado una hora antes allí, pero cuando Helena le preguntó sobre el asunto, el le evadió el tema, lo que provocó que ella tomara como ciertas las sospechas de Nancy Calaghan.

-Vivir con ustedes dos por petición de J.B.?... Pues, no lo se, Jack... ¿Qué piensas tú?...

-Es por J.B. –dijo viendo por la ventana –Siento que le hace falta una madre.

-Claro, me alegra al menos ser necesaria para él.

-Helena –Jack se volteó –Sabes que me harías mucha falta si algo te pasara. Nunca pienses que no eres importante para mí.

Ella no pudo más que enternecerse y suspirar de amor por él con aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez en su vida que se lo decía.

-Si te haría tanta falta como dices entonces ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?

-Todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que seas feliz.

-Entonces te pido algo.

-Qué?

-Así como te pedí que sacaras a Izzy definitivamente de tu vida... –dijo ella oliendo las gardenias nuevamente –Ahora quiero que apartes a esa tal Sandra Santiago... No quiero a esa abogada lagartona cerca de ti... ¡La detesto!

Jack se levantó de la cama. Eso sería sumamente peligroso en estos momentos en que el asunto de la apelación sobre la legalidad de la boda de Lisa estaba en disputa directa.

-Helena, mi abogada es necesaria. Puede que te caiga mal, pero una de las mejores abogadas de Macross. Nunca ha perdido un caso... Además logró recuperar mi fortuna y propiedades.

-Puedes conseguir otro!... Hay cientos de abogados buenos en esta ciudad, además ¡Esa mujer no solo desea tu dinero, si no que también quiere quedarse permanentemente en tu cama!... y claro, para ti es conveniente, ¿no?

-Te prometo que no me acostaré más con ella... Pero no voy a echarla. La necesito.

-Claro, no se ni para qué te pedí eso... Total, ni ella, ni yo nos quedaremos contigo... tu intención es recuperar a Lisa... y encima de todo, sobre la marcha, me pones al mismo nivel de esa zorra, una vampiresa judicial, sedienta de sexo y dinero.

-Oh, por favor! –respondió furioso -Sabías de antemano que mi guerra personal es contra Rick! ¿Por qué quieres discutir? Eso incluso afecta tu estado de salud.

-No te diré más nada, Jack... Tú decides... ¡O esa abogada, o yo!

-Diablos! –le gritó él -¿Porqué lo haces todo tan jodidamente difícil? –El ex mercenario dio un palmetazo a una mesa aledaña –No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme eso!

-Entonces quédate con ella!.. Pero algo sí te advierto, si insistes en que ella se quede, jamás me volverás a ver en tu vida aunque me mate de la tristeza dejar de ver a J.B... Lo juro por la memoria de mi madre!

Jack pasó sus manos por su cabeza. Caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación con una mano en la cadera y otra entrelazada a sus rebeldes cabellos. Luego, agarró el celular e hizo una llamada a su asesor financiero, Cooper Nelson, quien le había sido referido hacía un tiempo atrás por Claudia.

_-Necesitaba algo, señor Archer?_ –contestó el hombre por el celular

-Cooper, necesito que liquides a la señora Santiago por el tiempo laborado. Dale todas las regalías necesarias y un bono extra.

_-A su abogada? _

-Sí... –dijo mirando a Helena quien seguía sentada en su cama mirando las gardenias y oliéndolas, como si nada la perturbara –En dos días consigue al mejor de los abogados de esta ciudad. La señora Santiago ya no trabajará para mí.

Dicho esto, cerró el celular.

-Contenta? –le preguntó a Helena con el ceño fruncido y aún molesto.

Helena no dijo nada, solo lo miró y le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan radiante como hacía mucho tiempo no se había visto en ella. Más sin embargo, su expresión cambió en un instante.

-Jack, necesito que te sientes y que me escuches con calma lo que te voy a decir...

-Qué sucede?

-Es sobre J.B... –Helena suspiró –Es algo que su novia vino a decirme esta mañana.

.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días, el Doctor Lang se sentía satisfecho con los avances de Kiyora. Ciertamente la idea de Rick de que se quedara en el Dojo Hisamori, le había asentado de maravilla. El científico grababa en su celular una especie de audio-diario, mientras veía a Kiyora a la distancia puesta de un Kimono, sembrando unas rosas junto a Daisuke, el sobrino de Ryu Dayson, quien ahora vivía junto a su abuelo y Kylie en Japón.

"_La comandante Tekiva ha mostrados signos evidentes de docilidad en comparación al carácter visceral, terrible e intransigente que mostraba cuando liderizaba las huestes Quadronos. Aún no termina de recordar bien demasiados datos sobre Zeraal, Gorian, Skarrde o algunos nombres de sus antiguas compañeras de batalla ni tampoco el paradero exacto de la fortaleza zentraedi. _

_Se le ha tratado psicológicamente para que neutralice su odio hacia el capitán Jack Archer, de quien tiene un duro recuerdo. Una especie de odio y pavor debido al trauma de lesiones físicas y psíquicas. Lo primero por unas leves cicatrices de quemadura en su espalda, lo que a la comandante le parece horroroso, pues ella es muy asidua a valorar la belleza física perfecta, al mejor estilo de las musas griegas... Lo segundo es por las derrotas sufridas en las batallas, que representaba una humillación a su ego._

_Considero que en la medida en que transcurra el tiempo, la comandante Tekiva se irá volviendo aún más dócil. Algo similar ocurrió con Miriya Pharino, a quien estudié por varios meses. Aunque Kiyora dice aún desconocer a Miriya. En el pasado fueron rivales entre ellas por la preferencia de la comandante Azonia. Cuando Miriya se micronizó y humanizó, Kiyora tomó su lugar._

_Se le ha hecho un tratamiento con rayos láser en su espalda, con la tecnología más avanzada y me atrevo a decir que sus cicatrices están casi borradas, en un 95 por ciento._

_El cambio de estas zentraedis obedece en un 90% al afecto humano, al amor y al cariño. De eso no tengo la menor duda. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. La comandante Tekiva a mostrado un inusual apego e interés hacia el comandante Rick Hunter. Siempre lo menciona las pocas veces que habla con nosotros y cuando le he pedido a él que venga a visitarla para que note los avances, ella se aferra a Rick como un corderillo, le cuenta lo que ha hecho durante el día y queda visiblemente triste cuando se marcha._

_Mi hipótesis fue comprobada una tarde en que le dije a la comandante Hayes que viniera. Kiyora se sintió visiblemente molesta, huraña y con una actitud reacia e irritable hacia Lisa._

_Hemos decidido que por ahora lo mejor es que permanezca alejada tanto de todo lo referente a armas bélicas, por lo tanto, no se le ha permitido acercarse a un Varitech, arma blanca, municiones ni ningún tipo de artefacto de guerra, ni llamarla por su rango zentraedi como la comandante que era... Esto es todo por esta tarde"_

-Doctor Lang! –Kiyora fue hacia él con unas rosas –Mire, estas son para usted. Daisuke me ayudó a cortarlas... y estas otras son para Rick Hunter ¿Por qué no ha venido Rick Hunter a visitarme hoy?

-Kiyora –el doctor Lang puso la mano en el hombro de la zentraedi mientras caminaba –Ya hemos hablado de eso. El comandante Hunter tiene su casa y su familia a la cual atender.

Ella miró hacia el piso abatida.

-Esa mujer, Lisa Hayes, la que siempre estaba con Global, ¿ella es la que hace protocultura con Rick Hunter?

-Hacer protocultura? –Lang frunció el ceño

-Lo que hacían Khyron y Azonia cuando tomaban vino. Unir sus labios, subirse a una cama y entonces –Kiyora se acercó al oído de Lang – Se hacen movimientos que ponen alegre.

Lang sonrió. Le era increíble pensar que Khyron y Azonia hubieran hecho el amor. Era algo que podría someter a estudio. Pues pensó que aquellos zentraedis que no se unieron a los humanos sencillamente seguían siendo seres de guerra. Debería entonces ahondar en el actual líder máximo de los enemigos, Zeraal.

-Así que Azonia y Khyron hacían eso, y ustedes le denominaron protocultura. ¿Acaso sabes si Lord Zeraal también practicaba la protocultura?.

Kiyora miró hacia el piso. Ella apenas estaba rememorando ciertas situaciones que vivió junto a Zeraal, pero siempre trataba de evitar sus fotografías, pues prefería no recordarlo.

-Recuerdos vagos...de Zeraal... –Ella fue y se sentó en la esquina del portal de madera del dojo. Lang la escuchaba de pie –Recuerdo apenas su rostro, sí... cuando Khyron no estaba la comandante Azonia mandaba a buscar a Zeraal. Ella decía que Zeraal era tan hermoso.

-Continúa, Kiyora...

-Yo lo veía desde lejos. Él me miraba con sus ojos grises, pero Azonia no permitía que yo lo viera. Me mandaba hacia la otra estancia. Pero yo conseguía verlos. Azonia acariciaba el largo cabello rubio platinado de Zeraal. Ella unía sus labios a él, pero él se alejaba de ella y luego se retiraba de su lado. Azonia quedaba furiosa.

-Kiyora, seré sincero contigo. Se corre la voz entre los pilotos élites de las RDF que usted era la pareja de Lord Zeraal y del comandante Gorian al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto!... Gorian y yo nos detestábamos la mayoría del tiempo! –ella dudó –Pero Lord Zeraal... no lo sé... cuando trato de recordar más sobre él, yo...

Imágenes de Zeraal vinieron en ese momento a su mente. Para el tiempo en que Azonia y Khyron habían muerto y el se convertía en el warlord zentraedi... Él había visto una por una a todas las hermosas quadronos de allí, con su altivez y arrogancia, pero solo tuvo ojos para una sola, lo suficientemente hermosa, esbelta y valiente... ella misma.

Zeraal la mandaba a buscar a sus aposentos por medio de un sirviente. Ella llegaba a su encuentro. Él cerraba la puerta, con fuerza rasgaba toda la ropa de ella dejándola expuesta. Recuerda sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Zeraal sobre el suyo. Sus besos, la forma alocada en que él le daba placer, uniendo su miembro a la entrepierna de ella, fundidos en un éxtasis sin igual... Sí, ella había hecho protocultura con Zeraal... solo con él... y hasta ese entonces, él había estado solo con ella. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella empezó a llorar tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

-No recuerdo nada! –mintió

-Calma Kiyora, dejemos esta conversación por hoy. Será mejor que vayas a cenar y luego te recuestes un rato.

El doctor la vio alejarse hacia el área del comedor, donde Daisuke la estaba esperando. Tanto Daisuke como los científicos asistentes de Lang y los guardias que cuidaban a la distancia, tenían prohibido revelar que Kiyora estaba viviendo en el Dojo Hisamori.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche. Luego de hacer el amor, Lisa descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de su esposo... Rick tomó la sábana y la cubrió un poco más, abrazándola con más fuerza, pues hacía algo de frío.

-Teníamos tiempo sin hacerlo –dijo él

-¿Cómo que teníamos tiempo sin hacerlo? –ella lo miró -¿Estás bromeando?

-Digo, pero no así –el pasó la mano por la suave espalda de ella hasta presionar su trasero –Hoy fue algo sencillamente... sensacional, señora Hunter. No te conocía ese lado salvajemente agresivo.

-Jajajajaja! –ella acarició el rostro de él –Esas son las cositas que guardo bajo la manga, y que tengo reservadas únicas y exclusivamente para nuestros diferentes aniversarios.

-Pero... –El volteó todo el torso hacia ella, recostando el codo a la almohada –Porque no mejor me das esas "cositas extras" más a menudo... Digamos que todos los días.

-Entonces te acostumbrarías y se perdería el touché, señor Hunter.

-Sabes que nunca me canso de ti... y que siempre quiero más. Además, me encanta escuchar como te quejas del placer, eso me excita tanto...

-Vaya, parece que la poca o nula actividad que ahora nos ocasiona las huestes de Zeraal nos ha beneficiado mucho...

-Hay más tiempo para estar juntos y hacerlo –dijo él besando el hombro de ella.

-No voy a negarte que pese a esa aparente paz, me incomoda la presencia de Kiyora cerca de nosotros.

-¿Cerca de nosotros?... ¿O cerca de mí? –No era la primera vez que Lisa le hablaba al respecto.

-Rick... –ella se sentó en la cama dejando su espalda expuesta –En serio. Ya lo hemos hablado antes pero te lo digo con toda sinceridad; Kiyora está "entusiasmada" contigo y no me gusta verla cerca de ti.

-Oh, por favor, Lisa! –el acariciaba la espalda de ella sensualmente –Estás exagerando...

-A ti te adora y a mí me odia porque soy tu mujer! ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para comprender que tú le fascinas?

-Nena, Kiyora quizás siente admiración porque la he ayudado en el pasado... pero ¿sentir otra cosa hacia mí? No lo creo.

-Cariño, no seas ingenuo!.. Ella te desea! Soy mujer y he visto como te mira con sus enormes ojos verdes de leona hambrienta!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! –Rick se agarró el estómago para reírse mejor –Cielo, los zentraedis que no han convivido con humanos no sienten nada, solo ganas de pelear. Dudo que Kiyora sienta algo al respecto.

-Todos dicen que ella era la mujer de Zeraal. No te consta si tuvo sexo o no con él.

-Todos lo dicen?...

-Bueno, sabes que Jack ha sido enemigo de las huestes de Zeraal por más tiempo que nosotros que nos dedicamos a combatir a Khyron. Si él lo afirma es porque notó algo.

Rick se sentó en la cama.

-Lo que diga ese infeliz no me interesa! No quiero escuchar el nombre de ese mercenario en esta casa. Te lo he dicho antes! –dijo exasperado

-Rayos! –Lisa se rindió. Sabía que si se tocaba el tema de Jack saldrían discutiendo –Prefirió tenderse sobre la almohada.

Rick necesito calmarse. El solo hecho de recordarlo le daba rabia.

-Siento hablarte así, pero sencillamente me exaspera el solo hecho de saber que anda cerca de nosotros, jodiendo! Incluso vive aquí a la vuelta de la esquina... ¡Estoy harto de él! –Rick gritó –Cómo quisiera que ese pendejo...

-Shhhhh... Lisa puso su dedo en los labios de Rick –Ya, cambiemos el tema...

El tomó la mano de Lisa, exhaló aire y luego beso sus dedos.

-Te sigo deseando, Lily...

-Sabes que mientras me mires así jamás podré decirte que no.

-Eso me gusta...

El comenzó a besarle el hombro y a bajar hacia sus pechos. Ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, solo perfectos. El tamaño ideal para satisfacer a cualquier hombre.

-A propósito, ¿haz ido al médico?

-No últimamente ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que... tú sabes...

-Rick, aún no estoy embarazada!... –ella se incorporó –¡No me presiones con eso de nuevo!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Lisa respiró hondo. Ciertamente no quería desaprovechar la noche de su aniversario, ya que la velada previa había sido excelente con una cena en un restaurante de lujo y luego vino a la luz de las velas, sin contar el hermoso collar de esmeraldas que Rick le había regalado. Pero había un comentario obligado...

-Imagino que te enteraste que Minmei está embarazada. ¿O no lo sabías?

-Oh por Dios, Lisa... Aquí vamos de nuevo... –Rick también respiró hondo. Luego cayó sobre la almohada con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Fue solo una simple pregunta.

-Pues, sí... Algo por el estilo escuché de boca de Jonathan el mes pasado, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el embarazo de Minmei con nosotros?

-Nada... solo quise comentártelo.

-No me digas que piensas que mi nuevo instinto paternal se debe a que Minmei está en estado! –el arqueó una ceja –Sabes que deseo tener otro hijo desde que Roy cumplió un año, y eso fue hace bastante.

-Claro que no he insinuado eso!... Como te dije, solo era un comentario. Es que, a veces siento que me haces el amor por tu afán de tener otro hijo, eso es todo.

-Diablos! –Rick pasó la mano por su propio rostro y su cabello –Lisa, ¿qué clase de pendejada es esa?... Sabes que si te deseo es porque te necesito y porque me encanta hacerte el amor y demostrarte cuanto de amo. Tú lo sabes...

-En serio? –Ella fingió desconocer eso.

-Es más, sabes que te deseo desde mucho antes incluso de que nos lleváramos bien. Cuando yo era un simple soldado y tú me tratabas como a tu esclavo personal –Rick volvió a acercarse a ella, con un gesto de agrado.

Ella sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta. Le encantaba que le dijera lo mucho que él la había deseado a escondidas, cuando ella pensaba que los pensamientos de él eran únicamente para Minmei.

-Ah sí?

-Sí... te lo he dicho muchas veces –Rick metió su mano bajo la sábana hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella –Allí, tendido sobre mi cama, en la barraca, te imaginaba desnuda.

-Jajajajajaja! ¿Y qué más?

-Había veces cuando me regañabas personalmente te dabas la vuelta, yo veía la comisura de tu falda ceñida, presionando tu hermoso trasero y fantaseaba en que te tomaba con fuerza, te estrellaba a la pared, levantaba tu falda, rompía tus interiores y te hacía el amor allí mismo, con locura... Luego me encontraba en la habitación solitario y tenía que ir al baño... Yo solo y mi mano...

-Eres un pervertido! Jajajaja!

-¿Amas a este pervertido? –El quitó la sábana de su cuerpo y se puso encima de ella.

-Con locura.

-Nena, no quiero que perdamos el tiempo hablando de Kiyora, Minmei, o del maniático del escuadrón Lobo. Aprovechemos lo que resta de la noche... –El empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de ella hasta su oído –...Olvidémonos de todos y hagamos el amor de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a la comandante Hayes prepotente y el maltratado soldado Hunter?... Tú, a mi merced...

Los ojos de Rick brillaron como una ráfaga. La espléndida sonrisa en su rostro fue la respuesta ante apetecible propuesta.

.

.

.

.

El amanecer llegaba en la casa de la abogada Sandra Santiago. Se había levantado temprano para ejercitarse, pues debía hacer estiramientos y recuperar el tono de su cuerpo, luego que pasara dos días en el hospital por culpa de la paliza que le había dado Kiyora.

-Maldita zentraedi pelirroja del demonio –dijo mientras se veía al espejo todavía un moretón cerca del brazo que le había durado bastante tiempo y cuya mancha aún lo se le borraba del todo –-Acaso todas las pelirrojas son tan imbéciles?... No soporto a la mosca muerta de Helena Chase, y ahora esa puta zentraedi pelirroja me deja esta marca.

Siguió viéndose su torneada figura en el espejo y luego soltó su cabello para peinarse.

-Tengo ganas de demandar a Rick Hunter por los daños que esa estúpida quadronos le causó a mi hermoso cuerpo. Alguien debe pagar por ello... Aunque esa bestia se escapó por negligencia del hospital. Quizás demande tanto a Hunter como al hospital.

Realmente su queja era llovizna sobre mojada, pues Jack había cubierto todos los gastos del hospital que atendió a Sandra, por medio de su asesor financiero, ya que el incidente había sido dentro de su propiedad.

Sandra escuchó el timbre y fue de inmediato a la puerta, para encontrarse con uno de los abogados más famosos de la ciudad, Harry Howard y junto a él a Helena Chase.

-Dios, ¿pero esto que es Harry?... ¿Qué hace esta bruja contigo?... –hablando de la reina de Roma y Helena estaba allí para amargarle el día –No eres bienvenida en mi casa, Helena Chase!

-Hola Sandra –dijo Harry entrando a la casa junto a Helena –Lamento volver a verte en estas circunstancias, pero el contable del capitán Archer me envía para hablar contigo.

-No te dije que pasaras, Helena

-Pues más te vale que me escuches –dijo Helena sentándose en el sillón de Sandra –Porque de lo contrario podrías terminar en la cárcel.

-Cómo? ¡De qué estás hablando, estúpida!

-Sandra –indicó Harry –Este cheque es tuyo.

La mujer vio la exorbitante cifra y se espantó. Realmente era una buena cantidad.

-Es tu liquidación, horas extras, viáticos y un bono, por tus servicios.

-Me estás queriendo decir que Jack está prescindiendo de mí? –Sandra sintió que el pulso se le aceleró.

-Ahora el señor Howard es su nuevo abogado –dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es posible! Yo he hecho todo lo que el me ha ordenado, incluso la apelación va viento en popa! –ella miró a Helena con odio –Esto es por tu culpa!

Helena se levantó.

-No, querida. Nadie te mandó a acostarte con su hijo.

Sandra sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ciertamente J.B. tuvo que haber dicho todo. Cómo diablos había sido él capaz.

-No, eso no es cierto.

-Te atreves a negarlo? –Helena fue hacia ella –Te diré algo; da gracias a Dios que se lo conté a Jack de la mejor forma posible y lo convencí de que tomara las cosas con calma, porque tú no lo conoces cuando se transforma en un energúmeno... Rebasaste todas las líneas; tú te acostaste con un menor de edad y eso en estos tiempos es una pena bastante grave.

-Él era quien me acosaba a mí!

-Por favor Sandra, estamos hablando de un chico mucho menor que tú!

-No tienen prueba de ello!

-Tanto cerebro por el gusto? –Helena añadió –La casa de Jack tiene cámaras por todos lados! Gracias a Dios que exceptúa los cuartos y baños. Agradece también que Harry y yo nos quedamos con las cintas donde se veía el acoso que le montabas a J.B. incluso en la cocina, y que preferimos no mostrárselas a Jack... No por ti, si no porque él.

-Eso no es cierto! Todo es mentira! Es un invento tuyo! –dijo desesperada.

Helena vio un televisor LCD cerca con un dispositivo para memoria. Tomó el control que estaba en la repisa. Lo encendió y puso la memoria... Allí Sandra podía ver horrorizada los momentos en que se veía incitando a J.B... Ella lo besaba, tocaba sus partes, mordía sus labios, se le iba encima en el sillón de la sala, etc... La mayoría de las veces cuando J.B. se encontraba solo.

-Cuál es la condición? –dijo Sandra casi como zombie, cayendo por inercia al sillón totalmente pálida.

-Que nunca más te vuelvas a cruzar en la vida de Jack ni de J.B. –Helena se acercó más a ella –Si no desapareces de sus vidas, te juro que entregaré esta cinta a la policía y te acusaré de acoso sexual a un menor. Tu prestigio quedará por el piso, tu carrera acabada y tu vida arruinada.

Sandra no podía pronunciar palabra. Sentía que su ego se había ido al piso.

-Yo amo a Jack! –dijo llorando –El problema es que no me dedicaba el tiempo que yo quería. Solo me tenía de objeto sexual!

-Por favor! Jack siempre fue claro contigo desde el principio. Además, ¿para cubrir su falta de afecto, por venganza, te acostaste con su hijo?. Eres una cerda!

-Está bien... está vez tu ganas, Helena –Dijo mirándola con odio y llanto.

-Ah, otra cosa. Volví a vivir con Jack... –Helena le tiró a Sandra en la cara, un cartucho con unas mudas –Estas son mis batas que osaste ponerte cando yo no estaba. No las quiero, me dan asco!

Dicho esto, salió de allí junto con el nuevo abogado de Jack Archer.

-Me las vas a pagar, Helena, te lo juro!

.

.

.

.

J.B. acababa de llegar de una misión en Ciudad Monumento. Había estado fuera por una semana...

En la base, un chofer lo fue a buscar. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto protocolo, pero aquello solo le facilitaba el tomar el bus. Mientras todos los que salían de la academia Robotech quedaban viendo aquello con absoluto asombro.

-J.B., el chofer pregunta por ti –dijo Galadriel.

-Diablos, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?... Es algo extraño para mí.

-Vamos, J.B. –dijo Junior Wolff –Mira esa limosina, es sensacional! Imagino que la envía el capitán Archer a buscarte... Entremos y vayamos a tu casa!

Fueron todos, Junior, Galadriel, Daryl Joe y un par de amigos más.

-Genial, como quisiera que mi tío me mandara a buscar en una limusina así –Galadriel tocaba los botones de aquel carro.

-Oye J.B. mi papá me dijo que el capitán Archer le compró a un museo de Denver hace unos días la colección de sus rifles de francotirador de cuando era un mercenario, y que ahora esos rifles están en tu casa –dijo Daryl.

-Estás bromeando! –los ojos de Junior Wolff brillaron –Esa colección debe valer muchísimo dinero! Yo quiero verla! Y quiero tomarme fotos con todos los rifles!

-Vamos Junior! Hay que ver si Jack los tiene a disposición –dijo J.B.

Al llegar a casa J.B. recibió una grata sorpresa.

-Helena! –él fue hacia ella y la abrazó -¿Regresaste con nosotros?

-Bueno, hasta ahora eso creo. Llevo un par de días aquí. Estaré de licencia hasta la próxima semana.

-Jack se encuentra?

-No, está de turno. Pero está por llegar –Pasaron a la casa.

-Comandante Chase –dijo Junior –Es cierto que el capitán Archer repatrió sus antiguos rifles snipers francotiradores.

-Es cierto. Su nuevo abogado hizo los trámites. Ya que los tenían en un museo en Denver. Pagó una verdadera fortuna por obtenerlos... Vengan, se los mostraré. Están en el salón de jugar billar.

Helena los condujo hasta un enorme salón de esparcimiento que Jack había mandado a habilitar durante los últimos cinco dias, cerca en un lado del gran patio de la casa. Al entrar, los muchachos quedaron fascinados. Era un área bastante grande con aire acondicionado, bar, máquinas de juego de azar, tragamonedas y tres mesas de billar... y en las paredes, enmarcados entre madera y vidrio, los trece rifles que había utilizado cuando estuvo en la época de los Lobos negros y posterior a dicha época.

-Me desmayo! –dijo Galadriel –esto es fascinante.

-Es el paraíso! –dijo Junior wolff –Tu padre es mi héroe!

Todos los amigos de J.B. se desplegaron a lo largo de aquel recinto contemplando los rifles

-Son tan hermosos! –Daryl Taylor tomó su celular y empezó a tomarles fotos.

Helena observaba a J.B., quien a diferencia de sus amigos permanecía callado y lentamente caminaba por el bar viendo uno a uno la descripción que permanecía debajo de cada cuadro donde permanecían los rifles. Así, uno a uno los iba nombrando conforme pasaba frente a dichos snipers.

-El Remintong... el Eagle M-16... el Lee Enfield... el Springfield... el Monsing Nagav Advance... el M40-A3... el Bundeswher... el G-22 Schalldaempfer alemán... el Dragunov SVD/SWD-M/Al-Kadesih... el USMC M24... el Accuracy International L96A1-Arctic Warfare ucraniano... el British Army L96A1... y El Barret-M82 A-1...

-Te gusta, J.B.? –peguntó Jack, quien había entrado sorpresivamente al lugar.

-Sí, son increíbles... –contestó - ¿Los usaste todos?

-Capitán Archer! –Daryl y los demás fueron hacia él –Son geniales!

Jack miró a Helena con una sonrisa y luego les contestó.

-Gracias por el cumplido... Sí, los llegue a usar en diferentes misiones. También algunos de mis antiguos compañeros los usaron.

-Y cuál era tu favorito?

Jack caminó lentamente por el recinto viendo sus rifles... Todos los chicos le seguían detrás... Finalmente quedó estático ante el Dragunov SVD/SWD-M/Al-Kadesih.

-Sin lugar a dudas fue este. El Dragunov ruso, con modificación polaca-iraquí –pasó la mano por el vidrio –Certero se podía usar tanto de noche como de día, letal, frío, totalmente infame. El mejor de los amigos cuando tus enemigos acechaban... Era como si adquiriera tu propia personalidad.

Jack cerró los ojos un instante. Se recordó así mismo vestido de negro en diferentes locaciones. En un desierto con un paño en su cabeza para cortar el viento, sus labios partidos por la resequedad, y un tiro en la frente a un jefe sultán terrorista que quedaba sin vida ante el asombro de sus soldados... En la noche, en Bratislava a la distancia, un alto ejecutivo corrupto allegado al presidente. Tiro certero al corazón, y la histeria colectiva.

-Tenía la edad de ustedes –dijo aún viendo el sniper –Por suerte ustedes no tuvieron que pasar por eso...

-A pesar de todo me hubiera gustado vivir para la época de la guerra Global –dijo Junior

-Eran otros tiempos... Humanos peleábamos estúpidamente contra nuestra propia raza.

-No se si algún día seamos tan buenos soldados como usted, capitán –dijo Galadriel.

-Creo que todos lo llevan en la sangre. Sobre todo tú, Galadriel. Tu tío-abuelo es una leyenda.

-Gracias

-Helena. Podrías llevar a los chicos hacia las mesas cercanas a la alberca –dijo Jack- Mandé al chef a que les preparara algo de comer.

-Claro... vengan –dijo la pelirroja quien inmediatamente fue seguida por los chicos.

-J.B. –añadió Jack –Necesito hablar contigo. Acércate y siéntate en la barra mientras te sirvo algo.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y regresó al lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que lo que Jack iba a decirle no le iba a gustar mucho.

El ex mercenario prendió un cigarrillo fue al área del bar, se sirvió un trago y luego le sirvió otro menos cargado a J.B.

-Este es para ti.

J.B. sentado agarró aquello con ambas manos y simplemente se quedó callado, estático, mirando el trago.

-Y cómo está Nancy? Supe que su relación no andaba muy bien.

-Está bien. Estamos tratando de que funcione.

-Sabe que regresaste de la misión? –Jack aspiró algo de humo y lo botó hacia un lado

-Aún no.

-Quería informarte que tengo un nuevo abogado.

A J.B. se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Sería posible que Jack supiera algo?

-Eh... creo que fue lo mejor, Jack... Esa abogada, Sandra, no me agradaba mucho

-Debiste decírmelo J.B. –Jack tomó de su trago –Si ella se te insinuaba... Era mejor que me lo dijeras.

-...Tú le hubieras creído a ella! –le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos –Ella te hubiera dicho que era yo y le hubieras creído.

-Crees que no sabía la clase de mujer que es Sandra? No tiene ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Si la metí en mi cama fue solo por placer... Pero jamás pensé que se atreviera a tanto... En el fondo la culpa fue mía por haber traído a una cualquiera a esta casa. Eso no volverá a ocurrir.

-Yo... lo siento Jack... en verdad siento mucho lo que pasó. Te juro que hubo un momento en que no podía más! Iba a contarte todo aquel día, pero Kiyora luego apareció y no quise provocar otro problema –J.B. tomó de su trago y siguió contando –Se me insinuaba todo el tiempo; cuando venía a buscarte y no estabas se desnudaba frente a mí, incluso se metía a mi cuarto y... pasó en dos ocasiones, pero te juro que me arrepiento tanto. Hubo un momento que pensé que ella en realidad me amaba, pero luego me di cuenta que ella solo lo hizo por diversión, por vengarse de la forma en como tú la tratabas... Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo... Me siento tan avergonzado. Puedes correrme de tu casa si así lo deseas, yo lo entenderé.

J.B. iba a irse de esa casa en ese momento. Se levanto del asiento, pero Jack lo agarró por el brazo.

-Siéntate, no te he dicho que te levantes! –le dijo enérgicamente –Esta no es mi casa J.B. Esta es nuestra casa... Si me sucediera algo, esta casa sería totalmente para ti. Está a tu nombre, como casi todas las propiedades que tengo. Eres mi único hijo y por lo tanto mi único heredero... Aunque si decidimos irnos a Tirol sabes que allá mi fortuna no valdrá nada, a menos que regresemos o que tú decidas no ir.

-Sabes que nunca me ha interesado tu dinero Jack –J.B. lo le miró nuevamente –Simplemente he querido tener un padre. Eso es todo... Pero yo mismo lo he arruinado todo.

-Esa mujer te sedujo. La adulta era ella... Tú solo aguantaste hasta donde pudiste –dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo –Ningún hombre es de hierro. Además, muchacho, soy el menos indicado para juzgarte. A tu edad créeme que hizo cosas mucho peores. Inclusive, la prueba viviente eres tú mismo; antes de cumplir los 17 ya había embarazado a tu madre, sin contar todos los desastres que ocasioné luego en la vida de otras mujeres... Incluso de... Lisa...

Como una ráfaga cruel, le vino a la mente imágenes del día en que a pesar de no tener la edad inmadura que tenía su hijo, poseyó a Lisa a la fuerza.

.

_-No Jack! Suéltame! Por favor! No!_

_-Lo siento Lisa... Te deseo tanto... No puedo detenerme!_

_-Noooo!_

_._

-Jack, sucede algo? –J.B. le preguntó aquello cuando notó que él se puso algo pálido y con un semblante apenas visible de angustia.

El ex mercenario tomó su trago de un solo tiro y se sirvió otro.

-Nunca, J.B. ¿me escuchas? –él le hablo con mucha decisión –Nunca tomes a una mujer a la fuerza. Eso es lo peor que pudieras hacer en tu vida. Uno nunca se lo llega a perdonar ni aunque pongas miles de excusas. No hay excusa para eso...

-Jamás lo haría. Te lo juro.

-Me alegra... –puso el trago terminado en la mesa y se levanto –Ahora ven, olvidemos todo y vayamos a comer. Helena y tus amigos nos esperan.

-Sabes, creo que llamaré a Nancy.

-Eso me parece excelente –le respondió Jack.

.

Se había hecho de noche... J.B. escuchaba música en su habitación junto a su novia Nancy. Sus amigos ya se habían marchado... Helena subió las escaleras del cuarto. Respiró hondo. Al fin sentía que las cosas estaban marchando bien.

La pelirroja aprovechó para darse un baño mientras Jack veía la televisión puesto de pantalones cortos... Al cabo de un rato, ella salía puesta de una bata de baño y su cabello largo y suelto. Va hasta la cama y abraza al ex mercenario, quien le tiende el brazo complacido. En silencio escucharon algunas noticias. Una en particular sobre Hiro Ishi y Marjorie Prix y otra sobre el estado de Minmei llamaron su atención.

-Estas escuchando, Jack?. Hiro está saliendo con Marjorie Prix, la Miss Macross?

-Llevan un par de semanas. Todo empezó cuando le asignaron a Hiro llevarla en una nave a una presentación de ella en Denver. Al parecer se llevaron muy mal al principio, pero luego hicieron química.

-Es muy buena noticia! Hiro se merece a alguien que lo quiera de verdad. No a esa lagartija de Izzy que solamente lo utilizó para darte celos a ti.

-Lagartija? Jajajajaja!... Eres perversa!

-Dicen que en dos días es el cumpleaños de Marjorie. En el centro de convenciones Palacio de los Tulipanes.

-Recibimos la invitación un par de días atrás. Invitó a todo el alto mando y a los escuadrones.

-Vaya, un mes en el hospital me desactualizó de todo...Tampoco sabía que Minmei estaba embarazada –dijo Helena escuchando a la reportera –Supongo que es de Jonathan Wolff.

-Su agente lo anunció en conferencia de prensa ya hace un mes. Fue toda una revelación.

-Imagino que Jonathan está contento.

-En parte, pues por otro lado su ex mujer le entabló una demanda por infidelidad.

-Ay, por favor! ¿Ahora? Ella siempre lo supo.

-Solo se que Peralta está a cargo mientras él no esté. Pidió unas vacaciones para estar con ella.

Helena agarró el control de la mano de Jack, apagó el televisor y puso el control a un lado.

-Jack, ya no soy una niña. Tengo 26 años y... deseo tener un hijo... Pero un hijo tuyo.

-Helena, no sé si esté preparado para eso ahora! –el se levantó –¿Es tan difícil para ustedes las mujeres entender las cosas que le suceden a un hombre?

-Ese es solo mi deseo. Prometiste hacerme feliz.

El fue hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

-Preciosa, no soy estable para nadie en este momento. No quisiera tener un hijo y luego que creciera sin mí. No me gustaría que pasara por lo que yo pasé, o lo que pasó J.B.

-Lo siento, creo que solo fue una ilusión. Aún así sabes que siempre serás el hombre de mi vida. Jamás podré estar con nadie más.

-Helena... –Jack le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en las mejillas y por último en los labios.

-Te amo, Jack.

El quitó la cinta que sostenía la bata de Helena y como ambos estaban sentados en la cama, él quitó dicha bata hasta su cintura, dejando expuesto el torso de ella. Con sus manos acarició su piel tersa y sus senos. Ella en verdad era hermosa, como una obra de arte. Fue hacia sus senos y los besó delicada y apasionadamente, al tiempo que introducía su mano en la entrepierna de ella... Helena entre abrió los labios y cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba la almohada con fuerza. Estaba tan excitada como solo él lograba hacerla sentir.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el la agarró con fuerza llevándola hacia el centro de la cama, desprendiendo su bata al instante hasta que finalmente entró en ella y la poseyó con una intensidad arrolladora. Helena pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Jack, se impregnaba de su olor, saboreaba sus besos, disfrutaba de su sexo... Ese día había triunfado. No importaba lo que pasara mañana. Esa noche era feliz.

.

.

.

.

Dos días habían transcurrido.

Era una noche cálida. Había llegado el día del evento. El cumpleaños de Marjorie Prix, el cual se realizaba en el centro de convenciones del Palacio de los Tulipanes, el más grande de New Macross.

La prensa se había volcado hacia ese lugar, igual que artistas, militares y algunos civiles que la Miss Macross había invitado. Desde un cuarto adyacente en la parte de arriba donde se podía ver el evento por medio de una ventana camuflada a Marjorie le hacían los últimos retoques en el peinado.

-Mira eso, Olivia, las meses están todas llenas! –dijo la reina de belleza.

La puerta de su camerino sonó.

-Marjorie –dijo su asistente, Olivia –El capitán Hiro Ishi te busca.

-Dile que pase –dijo emocionada, con los ojos brillantes.

Hiro entró para encontrarse con una belleza despampanante. Y es que Marjorie era sencillamente hermosa. Con un traje largo de color turquesa y puesta de la lujosa corona de Miss Macross.

-Wow! Luces como un ángel!

-Me alegra que te guste, Hiro. Me arreglé solo para ti –Se acercaron y se dieron un beso.

-No puedo creer que nos hubiéramos llevado tan mal al principio y ahora esté tan profundamente enamorado de ti.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No podría vivir sin ti.

-Nos vamos? La gente te espera.

Marjorie bajó del brazo de Hiro. Entraron al enorme recinto. Los flashes deslumbraron a ambos. Eran la pareja del momento. A Hiro no le gustaba mucho la idea de figurar ni nada por el estilo, incluso le molestaba las luces de los flashes, pero lo hacía por ella.

-Hermosa! –decían todos

-Señorita Prix, capitán Ishi, por favor miren hacia acá! –decían los fotógrafos.

-Vamos, mi amor, sonríe –dijo Marjorie en voz baja.

-Al menos hago el intento –el sonrió y sobrevivió a más fotos.

La prensa estaba fascinada con el noviazgo de ensueño. La Señorita Macross con el líder de los Destroids de las RDF.

Ambos caminaron en medio del recinto, sobre una alfombra roja que dividía las mesas y abría el camino, hasta casi llegar a la tarima principal. Casi al final, Hiro pudo ver en la esquina de una mesa a Izzy Randal. También muy bella. Él la vio unos segundos, pero luego ella bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia otro lado...

-Izzy ¿te sucede algo? Le preguntó Miriya, quien estaba junto a Max y otros personajes del escuadrón de su esposo sentados en esa mesa –No me digas que ahora te arrepientes de haber rechazado a Hiro tantas veces y estás pensando en que el debió estar aquí sentado a tu lado en vez de estar allá con la Miss Macross.

-Miriya! –dijo Max sorprendido e incómodo por la absoluta e irrefrenable franqueza de su mujer.

-¿Yo qué hice ahora?

-No importa Max... Quizás Miriya tiene razón.

Izzy miró alrededor del área. Todas las mesas estaban copadas. La mayoría de las personas en parejas. Reconoció a las que le eran familiares... Podía ver a Minmei junto a Jonathan Wolff, Kyle Bartley y Vala Norri, Peralta y Parvati y Janice en compañía del doctor Lang.

Más atrás, Edwards en disimulada compañía de Jan Morris, Psycho y su esposa Gretchen, y Benson y Boheme con unas cadetes...

Atrás de ellos Lana Turner con Red Cassidy, su hermana Tara con Anthony Lucca , Moira Flynn junto a Forsythe, Daisy Monroe con Kevin Van Corenland, y Martina Santos con Jimmy Harlow, Rudolph Hess con su esposa y su ex novio Michael Oats con Yinmar.

Miró hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con Claudia Grant junto a Aaron Tanner, Kimberly Young junto a Konda, Vanessa y Bob, Lisa y Rick Hunter, hasta el almirante Global con una acompañante... y en la mesa siguiente a Samantha Porter junto a Patrick Elkins, Danka y su esposa, Sangriento con una soldado, Josué Silva con Asumpta Down, Luna Vilanova con Masato Kaneshiro... y Jack junto a Helena... Aquello fue lo que más la deprimió.

-Estoy tan sola... –dijo calladamente y totalmente abatida –Tomó su trago y lo bebió hasta el fondo –¿Porqué lo hice todo mal?

-Izzy, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Miriya.

-Sí, no te preocupes, amiga, solo quiero beber. El panorama es tan agradable hoy. Michael con Yinmar, Jack con Helena, y Hiro junto a la estrella de la noche... ¡Qué siga la velada!

Max miró a Miriya, diciéndole que Izzy se estaba pasando en tragos y que tuviera precaución, no fuera a cometer una impertinencia.

En otra mesa, Jack podía ver a Lisa a la distancia, con mucho disimulo. Ella estaba sencillamente hermosa. Su cabello recogido con una especie de tiara de esmeraldas que hacía conjunto con el lujoso collar de esmeraldas y aretes que Rick le había regalado y su ajustado traje verde en satín.

Jack podía ver aquel pronunciado escote del traje, que dejaba la bella espalda de Lisa al descubierto, al mismo tiempo que delineaba su bien torneada figura... Lamentablemente para él, Rick era quien le quedaba de frente. Tuvo que aguantarse gran parte de la noche ver los gestos de amor de Rick hacia a "su mujer". Él le acariciaba el rostro en ocasiones y le daba pequeños besos. También pasaba su mano hasta la mitad de su espalda... Sentía rabia, ya que pensaba que Rick lo hacía a propósito para provocarlo.

-Helena, este ambiente me parece algo cursi y estúpido. Quiero irme –dijo el ex mercenario prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Qué? Pero si ni siquiera han servido la champagne... y tanto que me arreglé ¿acaso no te gusto?

-Vamos –Jack botó el humo hacia el otro lado –Sabes que estás hermosa. Cualquier cosa que te pongas igual te queda bien.

-Jack, solo un rato más!

-Está bien –El suspiró resignado. Pero no sabía hasta cuanto más iba a aguantar.

Para él, cada día se convencía más que Lisa era algo que llevaba pegado en las venas como su misma sangre. Sencillamente la deseaba como a nadie. Quería estar con ella, sentir sus besos, el aroma de su piel, escuchar su voz... Jack sentía que iba a estallar.

Como siguiente punto Janice y Minmei cantaron en homenaje a la cumpleañera. Luego, se presentaron algunos grupos coreográficos. La noche transcurría y fue el turno de cantar de la propia Marjorie Prix, quien luego de interpretar dos canciones hizo un anuncio especial.

-Damas y caballeros quiero decirles que, como ustedes saben el capitán Hiro Ishi, héroe de guerra y líder de los Destroids es mi novio... Pues en ayer el me pidió en matrimonio y yo... he aceptado para cuando termine mi reinado! –dijo enseñando el anillo en su mano yendo hacia Hiro y dándole un beso.

La gente empezó a aplaudir de pie. Hiro estaba algo avergonzado, pues no pensó que la afirmación de Marjorie iba ser a vox pópuli. Pero otras personas abajo en la mesa no estaban tan feliz.

-Qué mierda le sucede a esa golfa! –preguntó Edwards agarrando a Jan por el brazo y llevándola a un área apartad –¿Acaso cree que puede deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente?

-Thomas, te juro que yo ni siquiera sabía que Hiro le había pedido matrimonio!

-Pues más vale que impidas esa boda o te juro que te arrepentirás!... ¡Marjorie es solo mía!... ¡Ella es mi creación!... Yo la subí al estrellato y yo mismo puedo hundirla en el fango junto con tu cabeza!

.

Minutos después, se realizó el brindis y la cena... y finalmente el baile. Una banda de jazz al mejor estilo de los años 50's amenizaba la velada.

La mayoría de las parejas danzaban en la quietud de la música, suave y delicadamente, ritmos lentos emulando la época dorada de Hollywood... Pero la noche distaba mucho de ser una noche tranquila...

Rick sostenía la mano de Lisa, y con la otra agarraba su cintura. Se miraban con tanto amor como si fueran ellos los próximos a casarse y no Marjorie con Hiro... A lo lejos el ex mercenario no hacía otra cosa si no mirarlos desde lejos mientras bebía otra copa.

-Jack, ¿Porqué no vamos a baliar?

-No voy a bailar de nuevo, Helena!... Este tipo de ambiente de clase alta es como un funeral y la música apesta! Sencillamente no es mi estilo! Sabes que deseo irme pero tú insistes en que nos quedemos!

-Mejor iré a buscar algo de tomar! –indicó levantándose del asiento moleta.

Al llegar a la mesa de las bebidas escuchó una voz familiar.

-Esta noche estás bellísima, Helena. Es una lástima que Archer no sepa apreciar tu hermosura ni te de el lugar que te mereces. Solo te ha sacado a bailar una vez.

-Gunther, agradezco tus halagos, pero no es necesario que añadas leña al fuego –dijo sosteniendo la bebida.

-Ya que ese mequetrefe no desea bailar contigo por estar mirando a Lisa, te recomiendo que bailes conmigo.

-Qué? De ninguna manera! Vine con Jack y eso no se ve bien sabiendo que tú y yo tuvimos una relación.

-Pues yo mismo le iré a preguntar..

-Gunther! Espera!... No!

Reinhardt fue hacia la mesa de Jack y le habló... El ex mercenario prendió un cigarrillo. Estaba harto de ver los arrumacos de Rick y Lisa y encima se le aparecía este tipo que detestaba frente a él.

-Hola Archer. Veo que la velada se te hace supremamente aburrida no?... Claro, es jazz, música con clase, para gente de categoría. Imagino que tu estilo es otro.

-Gunther, mejor lárgate por donde viniste; no estoy de humor para escuchar tus ridículos criterios de abolengo.

-Gunther, por favor, vete! –dijo Helena llegando a la mesa –Sabes cómo es Jack, por favor, no lo provoques.

-Este hombre te ha tenido como su sombra todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera te ha atendido bien esta noche. Pero como soy una persona respetuosa y se que viniste con él, entonces le preguntaré si me concede a la comandante Chase para bailar esta pieza.

Los demás en la mesa se quedaron como atónitos al escuchar esa conversación y la osadía de Reinhardt.

Jack sonrió, no podía creer que ese tipo pudiera atreverse a aquello, pero pensó que en parte Helena había provocado la situación.

-Yo no soy el dueño de la comandante Chase. Ella es adulta y tiene su criterio formado... Que ella decida si desea o no bailar contigo.

Helena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se sintió furiosa y herida. Es como si a él no le importara ella en lo absoluto. Por un momento quiso salir de allí corriendo, pero luego se contuvo. Al menos Gunther había tenido la valentía de ir donde Jack y pedirle esa pieza a ella.

-El capitán Archer tiene razón –dijo Helena poniendo en trago en la mesa –Soy adulta y tengo criterio... Así que mi decisión es que bailaré esta pieza contigo, Gunther.

-Muy bien –Gunter sonrió triunfante y le ofreció su brazo a Helena -... Mademoiselle...

Jack frunció el ceño cuando los vio alejarse... Tuvo que contenerse para no ir hacia Gunther y meterle un soberano puñetazo. Además, jamás pensó que Helena tuviera la "desfachatez" de hacerle eso.

-Jack, no cometas una locura –Le dijo Sangriento sosteniéndole el brazo.

-Déjame en paz! –le gritó mientras le quitaba la mano de encima –Nunca debí venir a esta puta actividad!... Me largo!

Jack se levantó de la mesa y salió de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. Subió a su auto y se marchó a toda velocidad. ¿Helena se había quedado con Reinhardt?... Pues bien! Entonces él debería llevarla... Jack esa noche no dormiría en su casa. Quería tomar unas cervezas y pasarla en un verdadero ambiente con música electrónica, pop y rock. Se iría a una taberna irlandesa cercana de un amigo suyo y dormiría en un motel. No pretendía verle la cara a Helena.

Algunas personas se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido, entre esos Rick.

-Lisa, viste lo mismo que yo? –preguntó él mientras aún bailaban

-A qué te refieres? –Lisa se había dado cuenta, pero no quiso ahondar en el asunto.

-A nada –el prefirió evitar el tema -...Olvídalo!

Izzy Randal bailaba con un oficial de rango menor que la había sacado a bailar, pero ella estaba bastante tomada y lo suficientemente aburrida como para pedir otra copa. Se quitó al oficial de encima, fue a la mesa, se sirvió un trago y al voltearse pudo ver a la pareja de moda, Marjorie bailando con Hiro.

Armada de valor y con instinto felino fue hacia ellos. Cruzó tropezándose con varias parejas hasta quedar justo detrás de Marjorie.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que tú eres la señorita Macross.

-Disculpa? –dijo Marjorie dándose la vuelta

-Izzy! –Hiro no sabía precisamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo –Pero, ¿Acaso estás tomada? ¿Te sucede algo?

-A mí? ¿Que qué me sucede a mí, capitán Hiro Ishi? –Ella rió falsamente –Tú lo debes saber... Pensé que eras diferente al resto de los hombres, pero ya veo que todo era una falsedad.

-Hiro, que le pasa a esta mujer? –preguntó la señorita Macross.

-Izzy, ven, te llevaré a la mesa para que te sientes –Hiro trató de agarrarla pero ella se desprendió.

-No me toques! –gritó –haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlos –No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con esta zorra!

-Oye, un momento! –le gritó Marjorie –Te exijo que me respetes!

-Izzy, basta!

-Quítate! –le gritó a Hiro y se paró nuevamente frente a Marjorie.

Cerca de Hiro, algunos militares fueron a la escena, para tratar de calmar a Izzy, entre ellos Rick Hunter y Max Sterling.

-Izzy, por favor, estás haciendo el ridículo. Deja que Miriya y yo te llevemos a tu casa –Le dijo Max, pero ella no entendía razones.

-Déjenme en paz! –Ella se desprendió de Max y le habló a Marjorie –Tú no eres más que una cualquiera que no mereces a Hiro como esposo... Ni siquiera mereces la corona! ¿Acaso vas a negar delante de toda esta gente que te acostabas el capitán Thomas Riley Edwards!

-Ohhhhhh! –la gente quedo impactada ante tal aseveración.

-Eres una desgraciada! –Marjorie le propinó una cachetada a Izzy.

-Hipócrita! – Izzy no se quedó con las ganas y le tiró el trago de champagne a Marjorie en la cara.

Marjorie salió corriendo abochornada del lugar. Hiro quedó estático unos segundos sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría... Edwards totalmente fúrico fue tras Marjorie... Max y Miriya lograron calmar a Izzy y forcejeaban con ella para que se comportara, y así poder llevarla a casa.

Lisa, Claudia, las chicas del puente y los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían... Rick estremeció a Hiro por el brazo y le dijo que fuera tras Marjorie.

-Hiro! Tienes que controlar esto! Vi que Edwards fue tras Marjorie, ten cuidado!

Hiro salió de su consternación y fue hacia la salida, en el mismo momento en que una abochornada Jan Morris tomó aparatosamente el micrófono que tenía Minmei, quien amenizaba con la cantante del grupo de jazz... Jan empezó a hablar a la audiencia.

-Pero cómo te atreves a quitarme el micrófono! –le preguntó Minmei –Eres una ordinaria!

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo! –dijo Jan, quien luego se dirigió a la audiencia –Señores, eso que ha dicho la borracha teniente Randal es una total falacia! Eso es mentira! Todo ha sido producto de los celos de una mujer frustrada como lo es ella porque el capitán Ishi la rechazó igual que lo han hecho muchos como Jack Archer, Michael Oats y una larga lista de amantes que ha tenido...

-Dios, pero qué es esto! –gritaba Yinmar furiosa! –Michael, hay que controlar la lengua de esa víbora de Jan Morris!

-Pero yo que puedo hacer? –Oats prefirió tomarse entera la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano mientras sudaba copiosamente.

Afuera, Edwards agarraba a Marjorie por el brazo y le reclamaba que él tenía plenos derechos sobre ella, debido al acuerdo que había llegado con Jan sobre su triunfo en el Miss Macros.

-Vez lo que provocas por andarte metiendo con soldados problemáticos! Vendrás conmigo a mi apartamento ahora! Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla!

-Déjame en paz! Lárgate! –le gritaba ella a Edwards

-No te desharás de mí, Marjorie, primero soy capaz de matarte y de mandar a liquidar a Hiro.

-No! Eres un monstruo!

-Suéltala, Edwards! –Hiro se le abalanzó a Edwards en las escalinatas del evento, y como las puertas estaban abiertas, todo el mundo pudo ver el bochornoso espectáculo.

.

Por otro lado, nadie se había dado cuenta que una persona había llegado hacía poco. Una mujer elegantemente ataviada, tanto que llamaba la atención con un maquillaje impecable y un peinado alto. Se había tomado al menos siete copas de champagne. A lo lejos había estado viendo a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes bastante abrazados durante la velada.

Aprovechando el tumulto que se había formado, la mujer fue hacia Jan Morris, le quitó el micrófono de forma abrupta y la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que Jan se fuera al piso.

-Pero cómo te atreves, sabandija borracha! –gritó Jan

-Shhhh! Cállate!... Lo que voy a decir es mucho mejor que este bodrio que acabo de presencia entre la Señorita Macross e Izzy Randal... –La mujer empezó a hablar –Atención señores! Pónganme mucha atención!

A Lisa se le erizó la piel cuando vio de quién se trataba... Era LENA RIGBY!

-Rick! Qué hace esa mujer aquí! –le gritó Lisa

-No lo sé! Pensé que ya estaría en Denver!

-Lo que tengo que decirles a todos es algo mucho peor. Se trata de los flamantes señores Hunter, la pareja perfecta... Pues no es tan perfecta como todos creen porque que Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter son unos falsos!

-Qué estás diciendo! –Rick quería degollar a aquella víbora.

-Lisa Hayes es amante de Jack Archer! Y muchos aquí lo saben! Incluyendo al escuadrón Lobo, al escuadrón Ghost y a Lynn Minmey! Ellos podrá constatar que no miento!

-Eso no es cierto! –gritó Lisa abochornada

-Lisa amante de Jack? –Izzy miró con asombro a Lisa y pensó que realmente algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo.

Cercanas a ella, Helena y Claudia palidecían ante tal afirmación de Lena Rigby.

-Además yo, Lena Rigby, fui amante de Rick Hunter! –reveló señalándolo con su dedo acusador –Incluso hace años atrás cuando el decía "estar enamorado" de la golfa de Minmei!

Rick, furioso, fue hacia Lena, le quitó el micrófono tirándolo al piso, la agarró con fuerza por el brazo y la llevó contra su voluntad hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Suéltame Rick!

-Eres de lo peor, Lena! Esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás!

Lisa sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Era la mayor humillación de su vida... Empezó a sudar frío y de repente cayó de bruces en la alfombra, desmayada.

-Lisa! –Aaron Tanner enseguida la recogió del piso, seguido Sunshine, Claudia, Sammy y las otras chicas del puente.

-Denle aire por favor! –gritaba Claudia.

Por todos lados había discusiones. Afuera, la pelea entre Hiro y Edwards había desembocado en otra mayor entre el escuadrón Ghost y los soldados de los Destroids. Los periodistas se estaban dando gusto con las revelaciones de Izzy y ahora de Lena.

Adentró, Janice le daba una soberana gaznatada a Jan, por haber empujado a Minmei, pero Izzy hizo a un lado a Janice y también se iba a los puños con Jan Morris por haberla insultado, y como Sue Graham también se metió y le dio una bofetada a Izzy por haber arruinado el evento, Miriya se iba sobre Sue... Al ver que Sue estaba en aprietos, Fleur se metió y luego Max y Jonathan Wolff trataban de contener a todas esas mujeres... Minmei veía todo aquello con angustia.

-Dios, todo es un caos! –Decía Global totalmente conmocionado.

Lisa continuaba desmayada... Atrás del escenario Rick entraba en una fuerte discusión con Lena.

-Lo que te digo es verdad, Rick. Abre los ojos! Lisa se ha estado acostando con Jack Archer todo este tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto! Cállate!

-Te han visto la cara de idiota! Tengo pruebas de lo que digo! Hay testigos

-Será mejor que cierres la boca, Lena! –Rick la agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

-No me importa si me matas pero te lo diré. El día que a Archer le dispararon, lo recuerdas! Tú y yo estábamos en tu camioneta. Fuimos a su casa esa tarde. Lisa estaba con él! –Lena había preparado todo, pero de la manera más conveniente para ella y más dañina para Lisa.

-No, me estás mintiendo! Todo es un invento para vengarte de mí!

-Ella estuvo con él ese día, Rick. Hicieron el amor, luego ella se retiró antes de que a Archer lo balearan los defoliators. Minmei vio todo porque estaba en la casa de Jonathan... También lo saben Sangriento y Sunshine porque Jack se los confesó. Y lo saben Edwards y los Malditos porque escucharon la conversación de esos otros dos!

-No!

-Pregúntales, Rick... Yo me enteré por Valera Fisher y él por El Cuevo... Pero al menos, si no le crees a todos ellos, pregúntale a tu amiga Minmei... ella no te mentiría.

-No, no puede ser! Lisa no me haría eso!

-No lo recuerdas, Rick! Cuando regresaste al carro tú mismo me dijiste que Archer estaba con una mujer y que lucía extraño.

Rick sentía que le faltaba el aire. De pronto fue recordando todo. La expresión de Jack, sus palabras tajantes, luego la forma en que Lisa había llegado a casa y había tratado de suicidarse.

-Ella trató de suicidarse, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Lena –... La conciencia no la dejaba en paz!... Ella es una ramera mentirosa!

Rick no soportó más, sencillamente tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a Lena

-Aléjate para siempre de mi vida, Lena!... No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás –dicho esto salió de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo

Rick sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera veía a Lisa por los alrededores. A duras penas consiguió escuchar algo que Oats le había dicho, como que se habían llevado a Lisa a la enfermería del centro de convenciones por un desmayo... Entonces el fue en busca de Minmei.

Pudo divisar así una pelea entre varias mujeres y Jonathan tratando de separarlas. De pie, gritándoles a aquellas estaba Minmei. Sin que Jonathan se diera cuenta, Rick tomó a Minmei por el brazo y la llevó hacia un lado donde estaba un balcón tapado por unas cortinas, en un área más allá.

-Rick! Qué te sucede! –preguntó la cantante –Me estás lastimando!

-Minmei, dime la verdad! Lena dice que tú viste a Lisa entrar a la casa de Archer el día que lo balearon!

Minemi cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleró y su corazón empezó a latir.

-Yo... no se de qué me estás hablando...

-No te creo! Te conozco perfectamente como para saber cuando estás mintiendo!... Tú sabes algo y me lo estás ocultando!

-Yo... no recuerdo nada... –ella le dio la espalda –Rick, no quiero quedar involucrada en el asunto de ustedes dos. Debes hablar con Lisa. Arréglense ustedes!

-Minmei! –El fue hacia ella e hizo que se volteara, quedando nuevamente de frente –Por el amor de Dios, Minmei, dime la verdad... Si acaso alguna vez sentiste algo por mí como solías decirlo, entonces en nombre de ese sentimiento te digo que me seas sincera! ¿Acaso Lena tenía razón?

Minmei empezó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por hablar.

-Oh Rick, lo siento tanto... –ella lo miró con sus ojos llorosos –Sí... Lena tenía razón... Yo vi lo que sucedió ese día. Por simple curiosidad me asomé a la ventana y pude ver todo lo ocurrido... No sé que pasó entre ellos adentro, pero sí, vi cuando ella llegó temprano a la casa de Jack... Lisa estaba allí, con él, incluso cuando tú llegaste con Lena en el auto y Jack habló contigo.

Rick tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desplomarse allí mismo. Como pudo se agarró de la baranda del balcón y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Sintió que la camisa del traje que llevaba puesto le apretaba el cuello, como pudo se zafó aquel botón que sentía que le presionaba el cuello... Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar para no morirse allí mismo del dolor. ¿Cómo Lisa le había mentido todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo todos le habían mentido?... No... Tenía que haber una explicación. Lisa no pudo haberle hecho eso.

-Rick...

-No!... –Rick se alejó de Minmei –Incluso tú me mentiste, Minmei... Si no fuera por la sed de venganza de Lena yo no me hubiera enterado de nada y seguiría como el más estúpido de los hombres de este planeta! Pensé que eras mi amiga, pero eres tan falsa como Lisa!

-Rick, yo no quise...

Rick no quiso seguir escuchándola. Presuroso salió de allí. Caminaba como alma que llevaba el viento, buscando a Lisa por todos lados, hasta que recordó que Oats le había dicho que estaba en la enfermería del centro. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a esa área.

Vio a Lisa sentada en la camilla, ya repuesta del desmayo... Junto a ella estaban una enfermera, Aaron, Claudia, las chicas del puente, Konda y Bob.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y supo que algo no estaba bien. Los ojos de Rick destellaban aquel azul-violeta intenso que tenían cuando él estaba realmente furioso. Ella, como la mujer inteligente que era presintió lo que ocurría y supo que la hora había llegado... Lisa permaneció allí, callada y cabizbaja.

-Rick, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Claudia

-Salgan todos y déjennos solos –dijo Rick.

-Pero señor Hunter –dijo la enfermera –Aún debo hacerle a ella unas pruebas y además...

-¿Acaso no escuchó? –gritó Rick vuelto un energúmeno viendo a la enfermera y a los demás- ¡Salgan y déjennos solos! ¡Fuera de aquí todos!

Claudia sabía de qué se trataba. Miró a Lisa y luego salió de allí junto a Aaron. Los demás estaban asombrados con la actitud de Rick, pero tanto las del puente como la enfermeras no se atrevieron a emitir comentario algunos. Ellos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Rick miró a Lisa con detenimiento. Ella no le sostenía la mirada... Rick trató de calmarse. Fue hacia ella, le levantó el rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azules-violetas se clavaron con los verdes de ella.

Él acarició su cabello y sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas de ella rodaban hasta la comisura de sus labios. Lisa sentía que aquella aparente dulzura de Rick era mucho peor de lo que podía imaginar... Peor que si él gritara o desbaratara todo lo que había allí adentro... Finalmente, él besó sus labios. Luego unió su frente a la de ella mientras seguí agarrando sus mejillas con suavidad...

Entonces, con los ojos cerrados y pegado a su rostro, él le habló.

-Dime que es mentira y te creeré... Dime que ese día no estabas en la casa de ese miserable... ¡Dime que no eras tú la mujer que estaba allí con él haciendo el amor!... ¡Dímelo Lisa!... Dime que lo que sucedió después no fue por esa causa... que no quisiste matarte por lo que habían hecho... ¡Dímelo!

¿Qué podía decir Lisa? Ciertamente era ella quien había estado allí. Se sentía culpable, miserable, tan mínima como una hormiga... Tratando de zafarse de su pasado, ella le había mentido aquella vez, incluso sentía que la culpa de que Jack la hubiera tomado a la fuerza había sido de ella misma, por su propia causa.

Sentía que no merecía a Rick, y que si le decía que Jack la había violado, él iba cometer una locura. Estaba segura que se enfrentarían, entonces Rick o moriría, o iría a la cárcel por matar a Jack... todo por su culpa.

Lisa no pudo hablar. Sentada como seguía en el borde de la camilla. Estaba en shock. Le sucedió como solía sucederle cuando era niña y cometía alguna travesura grave, entonces Donald Hayes la miraba con reproche y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que congelarse... Y así estaba en ese momento, estática, inerte, congelada... muda...

Rick no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella le había roto el corazón de la manera más escalofriante posible. Finalmente comprendió que jamás irían juntos ni a las estrellas, ni más allá, ni a ningún lado... Las lágrimas de él rodaron por sus mejillas. Solo dos... Separó su rostro de ella, limpió sus lágrimas y habló, alejándose de ella con aversión.

-Mañana hablaré con Magnus; firmaré el divorcio a primera hora. Quédate con la casa, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti... No intentes buscarme, para mí estás muerta...

Rick se quitó el anillo de bodas de su mano y lo colocó en una mesa aledaña.

-Pero antes, encontraré a Jack y lo acabaré... –Dicho eso salió de allí dando un portazo.

Los minutos pasaron, Lisa ni siquiera se movía, ni siquiera lloraba. Estaba ida, estática, mirando hacia la pared, con la mente en blanco... ¿Entonces ni siquiera había valido la pena haber callado? ¿Acaso el choque entre Rick y Jack era algo inevitable?.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, como si fuera a sufrir una especie de infarto. Pero ella ni siquiera podía moverse, ni hablar, ni llorar, y casi no podía respirar... A lo lejos apenas escuchó que se abrió la puerta y alguien habló. Eran Claudia y Aaron.

-Lisa, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Rick? –preguntó la morena, pero Lisa no contestaba.

Aaron pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Lisa, pero ella no respondía a ningún estímulo. Estaba fría como el hielo, pálida como la muerte y sus labios empezaron a adquirir un extraño color.

-Aaron, algo le sucede a Lisa! Busca a la enfermera nuevamente por favor!

Aaron fue tras la enfermera y regresó con ella... Esta buscó inmediato unos implementos al ver el estado de Lisa.

-Está en estado de shock severo!... Comandante Grant, llame a una ambulancia, hay que trasladarla a un centro.

La enfermera procedió a aflojarle el traje para que no comprimiera su cintura, luego la puso en posición antishock, tumbada sobre la espalda con las piernas elevadas no más de 45 grados por medio de unas almohadas. La arropó para evitar pérdidas de calor.

-Se pondrá bien?

-Hay que verificar si no tuvo un shock hemorrágico desencadenado por una efusión cerebral interna.

-Dios mío! ¿Qué provocó esto?

Claudia sintió que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba... Luego, como una triste sorpresa entendió lo que había sucedido cuando se encontró en la mesita aledaña a la cama la sortija de matrimonio de Rick.

.

Rick Hunter caminaba presuroso por el salón. No reparaba en nadie. Su rabia lo consumía. Buscaba a Jack Archer pero no lo veía por ningún lado... Finalmente, a lo lejos divisó a Helena junto a Reinhardt. Fue hacia ellos.

-Donde está Jack?

-Rick! ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Dime donde diablos está Archer! –le gritó

-Cálmate Rick! –le dijo Gunther –Él no está aquí... El muy idiota dejó a Helena sola y se largó de la fiesta hace bastante tiempo. Sabes que él es un tipo muy...

Rick dejó a Gunther con la palabra en la boca y salió de allí corriendo. Se subió a su auto y arrancó a la velocidad del rayo.

-Gunther, esto no me gusta!... Vi la mirada de Rick y realmente sentí calosfrío... Tengo la impresión que va a buscar a Jack y creo saber porqué...

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-Estoy segura que Rick va a ir a la casa de Jack. Por favor llévame allá.

.

.

.

Rick había finalmente llegado a la residencia de Jack, la cual estaba amurallada. Estacionó el carro y bajó del mismo. Llevaba una pistola debajo del saco y encima tomó una palo de hierro que siempre tenía debajo de su asiento... Tocó el timbre varias veces pero nadie le habría, finalmente empezó a gritar como un desquiciado.

-JACK ARCHER!... –Rick gritó su nombre muchas veces con fuerza -Maldito, sal de allí ahora!

Abajo, en el Basement de la casa, J.B. dormía en su cama abrazado a su novia, Nancy Calaghan, quien pudo escuchar unos ruidos.

-J.B. –ella lo llamó, pues el sueño del chico era bastante pesado

-¿Qué ocurre, Nancy? Tengo sueño...

-Escucho ruidos, como si alguien estuviera gritando. Creo que el nombre de tu papá.

-¿En serio?...Quizás sean Jack y Helena discutiendo.

-No lo creo.

Nancy se levantó de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de ambos, dejando a J.B. boca abajo y expuesto.

-Oye, arrópame! Hace frío –le dijo sin voltearse, pues el sueño lo seguía consumiendo.

-Iré a ver! Ya vuelvo!...

J.B. siguió acostado, en verdad las prácticas de ese día en la Academia habían sido fuertes para todos los pre-graduandos. Y por primera vez había piloteado un simulador de Varitech en una cabina de prueba. Para darle más intensidad al cuerpo, había tenido una jornada sexual maratónica con Nancy... Ahora solo quería dormir.

-J.B.! –gritó la chica, entrando nuevamente al cuarto. Ella tiró la sábana a la cama y rápidamente se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta sin mangas de él...-¡Tienes que venir! ¡Es el comandante Hunter!

-¿El comandante Hunter, haz dicho? –J.B. se incorporó enseguida –Se puso sus interiores y su camiseta –No puede ser...

-Lo acabo de ver por la pantalla de seguridad. Parece que busca a tu papá.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron a la sala... J.B. abrió la puerta de la casa, pudo ver a Rick a la distancia. Pensó que quizás ocurría algo grave... El muchacho luego caminó hacia el portón de seguridad y lo abrió.

-¿Sucede algo, comandante?

-¿Dónde está Jack? –dijo Rick haciendo a un lado a J.B. y entrando a la casa de inmediato.

-En el cumpleaños de Marjorie Prix.

-Allí no esta! –gritó Rick tirando abajo unos adornos que estaban cerca de las escaleras –Jack, sal inmediatamente!

J.B. y Nancy se alarmaron al ver la actitud de Rick. Estaba como hecho un energúmeno. Buscaba a Jack por toda la casa y tiraba abajo cualquier cosa que se le atravesara.

-J.B. tengo miedo... ¿Qué le pasa al comandante Hunter? Luce muy molesto.

-Comandante Hunter, Jack no está! –le dijo J.B. yendo tras él.

-No trates de engañarme! –le gritó Rick –¡Se que ese hijo de puta está aquí!

-J.B.! –le gritaba Nancy –Ten cuidado! Él ha perdido el control, parece como loco!

Rick subió corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras con el palo de hierro entre sus manos. Buscó en todas las habitaciones. A algunas que estaban cerradas, Rick las pudo abrir de sendas patadas.

-Comandante, ya le dije que Jack no está!

-Quítate de mi camino! –Rick lo hizo a un lado y llegó finalmente al cuarto principal.

Igualmente le dio patadas a la puerta y pudo entrar a la habitación de Jack. Buscó por todos lados, pero el ex mercenario no estaba... Lleno de ira, destruyó todo allí dentro. Con el hierro averió el enorme televisor de la pared, la cómoda, la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el balcón, los cuadros de las paredes, en fin, todo lo que pudo.

J.B. no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Con horror vio la escena y como luego de un rato, Rick bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta... J.B. lo siguió hasta la salida.

-Comandante Hunter, ¿porqué hizo todo esto? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Rick se volteó antes de subirse al carro.

-Dile que lo estoy buscando... Dile que lo encontraré y acabaré con él de una vez por todas... Dile que me busque y que me encuentre, donde sea y como sea. Es él o soy yo, pero los dos no podemos seguir vivos.

Finalmente subió al carro y arrancó con una velocidad impresionante... A los pocos minutos Helena llegaba en el auto Reinhardt, para toparse con J.B. y Nancy tratando de ordenar el desorden.

-Por Dios! Qué sucedió!

-Comandante Chase fue horrible –Nancy fue hacia ella y la abrazo llorando –El comandante Hunter destruyó todo. Estaba como loco buscando al capitán Archer.

-Dios mío!... ¿Dónde está Jack?

-No lo sé –contestó J.B. –Lo he llamado a su celular varias veces y está apagado. Pensé que estaba contigo.

-El se marchó de la fiesta antes que se formara el caos que se formó con Marjorie Prix.

-Helena ¿qué sucedió entre el comandante Hunter y Jack? –preguntó J.B.

-Es una historia demasiado larga que después te contaré. Por ahora debemos localizar a Jack. Pero antes hay que buscar la forma de que Rick se tranquilice.

-No veo cómo –dijo Nancy –Lucía como fuera de sí. La única solución sería que lo arrestaran.

La pelirroja calmó sus ideas. Debía pensar en algo. Sabía que si esos dos se topaban iba a ocurrir una desgracia. Luego recordó las palabras de Nancy... Claro, la única solución sería que arrestaran a Rick. Al menos eso sería algo momentáneo... Agarró el celular e hizo unas llamadas.

-Estación de policía? Les habla la comandante de las RDF, Helena Chase... es para informarles una situación de daños y perjuicios en contra de la propiedad del capitán Jack Archer...

.

.

.

Serían las seis de la mañana cuando Claudia Grant recibía una llamada de Helena Chase... La morena se encontraba en el hospital de Macross en una silla aledaña a la cama de Lisa, quien dormía sedada... Aaron pernoctaba a lo largo de un sillón aledaño dentro del recinto.

-Helena, ¿sucede algo?

_-Claudia, te llamo para contarte los últimos acontecimientos... Hace unas horas Rick estuvo aquí en la casa buscando a Jack e hizo un desastre. Imagino que fue por lo que dijo Lena Rigby anoche. Creo que Rick ya sabe lo que Jack le hizo a Lisa._

-Dios mío! ¡No me digas que pasó algo grave!

_-Hasta ahora no... Jack aún no ha llegado. No sé donde está. _

-Y Rick?

_-La policía me llamó para decirme que lo arrestaron y lo metieron a la cárcel. En principio por los daños ocasionados a la casa de Jack, pero luego, al resistirse al arresto golpeó a dos policías y le hicieron nuevos cargos._

-¿Cómo es eso posible! –Claudia se levantó del asiento.

_-Claudia, lo siento... En primera instancia yo los llamé... Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para detener a Rick. No podemos permitir que él y Jack se encuentren en este momento. Sabes lo que sucederá..._

-Entiendo. Llamaré al almirante Global y le explicaré la situación. Pediré que lo trasladen a la cárcel de Macross a una celda especial.

_-Y Lisa?_

-Ella no está bien. Tiene un shock depresivo severo, debido al acontecimiento infortunado de anoche... Jean me informó que fue propiciado por el exceso de adrenalina en su sistema nervioso y a su cerebro, un estado de angustia desproporcionado semejante a un infarto... Tuvieron que sedarla para que durmiera. Ni siquiera lloraba ni cerraba los ojos, solo estaba allí fría e inerte sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida.

_-Claudia, qué pasara con Roy? _

-Cielos, con tanta confusión ni siquiera me acordaba de él... Iré en un rato a la casa a ver como está.

_-Claudia, debo colgar, ya llegó Jack_

-Solo dile que no empeore las cosas, por favor.

_-Lo haré_

.

Jack había estacionado su carro dentro del garaje. Se bajó y antes de entrar a la casa se encontró con Helena.

-Vaya, aquí está la bailarina feliz! Bravo! –dijo aplaudiendo –Imagino que tú y el payaso de Reinhardt fueron la sensación de la pista.

-Jack, no es momento para bromas... –Ella se acercó a él. Al menos se dio cuenta de que no estaba ebrio –¿Dónde estabas?

-En mi ambiente; Shamrocks, un bar irlandés a las afueras de Macross. Allí si estoy con mi verdadera gente. No con gente falsa como los que dicen ser de alcurnia.

Jack le dio la espalda a Helena y entró a la casa para encontrase con un verdadero caos. A la distancia, J.B. y Nancy recogiendo escombros con escoba y recojedor.

-Helena!, J.B.!... ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Acaso robaron?

-Fue el comandante Hunter enfurecido –dijo Nancy de buenas a primeras dejando a Jack estupefacto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, niña?

-Eso iba a explicarte, Jack –la pelirroja entró y fue hacia él.

-¿Me quieren decir que ese pendejo entró a mi casa a destruir mis cosas? ¿Acaso estaba drogado?

-Helena... –J.B. le hizo señas a ella para que lo calmara.

-¡Quién se cree ese infeliz! –gritó Jack furioso en dirección hacia la puerta – ¡Ahora verá de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer!

-Jack! –Helena lo agarró por el brazo –Cálmate y escúchame!... Algo sucedió anoche después de que te fuiste. Algo muy grave... Debes saberlo...

.

.

.

.

La mañana había sido un completo caos. No solo Rick había sido arrestado. También Hiro y Edwards, demandados por la administración del local del evento acusados de daño a la propiedad y trifulca junto a varios otros de los Destroids y el escuadrón Ghost, entre ellos Benson, Seahawk, Hammer, y Boheme... Igualmente habían sido conducidas Izzy Randall, Jan Morris, Janice, Sue Graham y Fleur, bajo los mismos cargos, incluso Lena Rigby, quien después fue atacada a trompadas por Miriya. Todas compartían una celda única hasta que el juez de turno viera los casos en la estación de policía... Max se encontraba en el lugar tratando de sacar a su esposa de ese problema, junto a Minmei y Wolf que buscaban a Janice, al mismo tiempo que debían testificar.

Rick ya había sido trasladado a base Macross. Solo, en una celda, sentado sobre una silla, mirando por una pequeña ventana. Su mente en blanco, su aspecto decadente. Su vida arruinada en menos de 24 horas. La adrenalina aparentemente le había bajado. Ahora sentía que todo el peso del dolor se le venía encima. Le dolía la cabeza y el alma.

Claudia había llegado al lugar para hacerse cargo de él.

-Rick...

-Quiero estar solo, Claudia. No deseo hablar con nadie –dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Entiendo... Solo quería que supieras que fui a ver a Roy para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien con él... Mildred lo está cuidando, así que no te preocupes.

-Y dónde se supone que está la madre? –preguntó con ironía y frialdad –Ah... ya sé, imagino que a estas horas debe estarse revolcando con Jack Archer.

-Rick, no puedo permitir que hables así de Lisa! Ella no tuvo la culpa! Ella ahora está muy mal!

-No deseo saber nada de ella... Es más, quiero que llames a Magnus en este momento. Tengo derecho a hablar con él... –dijo en voz alta –No solamente me divorciaré de Lisa, si no que voy a pedir la custodia de mi hijo. La acusaré de infidelidad! Total, tengo a la mitad de las RDF de testigo... ¡Ella jamás volverá a ver a Roy!

-No puedo creer que tu machismo te haya dominado de esa manera y que estés tan estúpidamente ciego y actúes tan cruel!

-¿Cruel?... ¡No seas ridícula!

Claudia, al igual que Helena pensaban que Rick conocía lo que Jack le había hecho a Lisa, el hecho de que la había forzado... ignorando que él desconocía por completo esa parte de la historia que Lena hábilmente le había ocultado.

-Ahora vete, Claudia, déjame solo –caminó hacia el otro lado de aquella estancia dándole la espalda...

Claudia vencida, se retiró. Al lapso de algunas horas el abogado de Rick, Magnus Deschanell llegó al área y se reunió con él.

-Rick, siento mucho que todo esto esté pasando.

-Pues yo no lo lamento tanto. Solo deseo dos cosas. Divorciarme de Lisa y la custodia total de mi hijo. Eres el mejor abogado de Macross y se que lo segundo que te pedí puedes hacerlo.

Magnus se horrorizó con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero Rick! Acabaron de desestimar la segunda apelación que ahora introdujo el nuevo abogado de Archer! ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Acaso no entendiste bien lo que te pedí!... ¡Quiero que anules mi matrimonio! –dijo dando un palmetazo a la mesa –Que Lisa siga casada con Archer. Ya eso no me interesa... Yo solo quiero la custodia total de mi hijo, eso es todo.

-Si es lo que deseas, está bien. Lo haré.

-Necesito que te comuniques con mi asistente, Khonda, y le digas que hable con Mildred y que tenga todas mis cosas listas en los maletines. Luego, que las lleve al dojo Hisamori. Allá me quedaré... Debo hablar con Lang para que traslade a Kiyora hacia otro lado... Igualmente, dile que pida mis vacaciones...Solo deseo estar solo por un buen tiempo.

-Entendido, así se hará. Además, en un par de horas estarás libre.

.

.

.

Serían las 5:00 p.m. de la tarde cuando Mildred acababa de acostar a Roy en su cama. La mujer con lágrimas en los ojos terminó de darle las maletas con el equipaje de Rick a Khonda, quien llevaría aquello hacia un lugar que no le quiso especificar.

Magnus Deschanell también había estado allí para decirle que Rick se llevara a Roy, así que por cualquier cosa, ella debía tener la ropa del niño lista.

La mujer iba a ponerse a asear la casa cuando en esos momentos escuchó el timbre. Presurosa fue a abrir.

-Qué hace usted aquí? –dijo molesta al ver que se trataba de Jack Archer

-Lisa está aquí?

-No! No está!

-Dónde está?

-No lo se!

-Claro que lo sabe!

-Ese no es su problema!

-Pero qué altanera eres para ser una simple sirvienta! –Jack la hizo a un lado y entró a la casa sin reparo. Luego se sentó en el sillón y prendió un cigarrillo.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve a entrar así! ¡Váyase inmediatamente!

-Pues no me voy! Además, ayer tu señor jefe, Rick Hunter, entró a mi casa sin contemplaciones y sin importarle que mi hijo y su novia estaban allí me ocasionó grandes pérdidas materiales...

-Eso no puede ser cierto! Rick jamás actúa así, a menos que usted lo haya provocado... Ahora váyase que él podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Pues él está en la cárcel demandado por golpear a unos policías. Así que no creo que venga.

-No es posible!

-Es menos de lo que se merece.

-Estoy segura que usted tuvo que ver en la separación de los señores. Por su culpa se van a divorciar y el señor le quitará la custodia del niño a la señora Lisa.

Jack se sorprendió con aquella noticia.

-Rick le va a quitar el niño a Lisa?... No lo sabía.

-No se haga el desentendido!

Ignorando las palabras de Mildred, Jack se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa. Llamó entonces a su abogado.

-Harry, me acabo de enterar de algo que no se si es cierto. La sirvienta de Rick me dijo que ellos se van a divorciar.

_-En efecto, Jack. Estaba a punto de llamarte. Magnus vino a hablar conmigo para decirme que invalidarán el matrimonio de Lisa con Rick. De esa forma, será el tuyo el que quede legalizado._

-Pero eso es una gran noticia! –Jack sonrió –¿A partir de cuándo será eso?

_-En cuanto todos los papeles estén en orden. Pero más rápido de lo que piensas._

-Otra cosa. También me enteré que Rick pretende quitarle su hijo a Lisa... Quiero que estés pendiente de eso. En cuanto Magnus haga esa providencia, quiero metas un recurso en contra. No voy a permitir que Rick la aleje de su hijo... Como su esposo que soy ella debe sentir mi apoyo...

-Según supe, alegará infidelidad.

-No me interesa lo que alegue. Solo quiero vencerlo, hundirlo en el fango y que sufra todo lo que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo.

_-No te preocupes, Jack. Déjalo en mis manos._

-Averiguaste dónde está Lisa?

_-Sí, ella está en el hospital de Macross_

.

.

.

Era ya de noche cuando Rick fue liberado. Khonda le llevó su carro. Presuroso manejó por bastante tiempo hasta que llegó al dojo Hisamori. Necesitaba darse una ducha y al menos tratar de descansar.

-Rick Hunter!... –Kiyora soltó la regadera de mano con que le echaba agua a las rosas, fue hacia él y lo abrazó –Tenía tantos días de no verte. Pensé que ya no vendrías mas a visitarme!

Rick no dijo nada, ni siquiera la abrazó como otras veces, solo permanecía callado.

-Rick Hunter, ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves triste.

-Lo siento, Kiyora, solo deseo descansar. No tengo ánimos de nada.

Se desprendió de Kiyora y entró al dojo.

-Kiyora, ¿porqué el comandante no quiso conversar contigo? –preguntó Daisuke, yendo hacia ella.

-No lo se. No me quiso decir, pero se ve triste.

-En la base se corre la voz de que él y su esposa se van a divorciar.

-Divorciar? ¿Qué es eso?

-Cuando las parejas se separan y viven en lugares distintos.

-¿Entonces por eso Khonda le trajo las maletas? –los ojos de Kiyora brillaron –¿Crees que Rick Hunter se va a separar de la mujer esa y va a vivir aquí con nosotros?

-Creo que sí... Este dojo es grandísimo, tiene muchas habitaciones, además, Khonda me pidió que le arreglara el cuarto principal para uso de él.

Kiyora sonrió y pensó que no podía ser más feliz. Rick Hunter separado de esa mujer, Lisa Hayes y viviendo allí con ella. Después de todo como le dijo el doctor Lang una vez, los sueños sí se vuelven realidad.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días. Era de noche y empezaba a llover. Era un tipo de llovizna extraña con viento, quizás porque traía consigo un dejo de nostalgia para muchas personas.

Marjorie Prix tuvo que armar una conferencia de Prensa para despejar los rumores de su pasado con Edwards. Ella lo negó rotundamente, pero a Hiro sí le contó la verdad. Él le pidió que le diera un tiempo para analizar todo lo que había sucedido de golpe. La señorita Macross estaba realmente deprimida, pues sentía que el único hombre que había amado en su vida se había alejado por no haber sido sincera con él desde un principio.

Edwards estaba furioso; sentía que Marjorie se le había ido de las manos, pero por ahora debía mantenerse con el perfil bajo, pues sumado a lo de Kiyora, ya eran dos escándalos en los que se veía involucrado, además no sabía cómo diablos Lena Rigby se había enterado sobre el incidente del ataque con arma a Jack Archer... Ahora Lena lo chantajeaba y él se estaba hartando.

Max le había dado a Izzy unos días libres, ya que luego de todo lo que ocasionó, ella estaba algo deprimida y prefería quedarse en casa encerrada. Ni siquiera recibía a Miriya.

Rick se había llevado a Roy a vivir con él al dojo. Había acondicionado un cuarto para el niño, con todo nuevo. Mildred le rogó que al menos en el día le permitiera atender al pequeño. En las noches ella regresaría a la casa de Lisa... Luego de pensarlo, él accedió.

Kiyora le pidió a Lang y a Rick que no llevaran a otro lado, pues se iba a sentir abatida para realizar cualquier tipo de actividad... Lang le dijo a Rick que lo más recomendable era que permaneciera allí al menos por un tiempo más hasta que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de mitigar cualquier tipo de depresión que pudiera poner en peligro los enormes avances que habían tenido con ella.

Kiyora trataba de caerle bien Mildred, pero esta sencillamente, no la toleraba. Ni siquiera dejaba que kiyora se acercara al niño... El dojo y su patio eran inmensos y ella siempre buscaba la forma de alejarlo de la zentraedi.

Aunque Rick había pedido vacaciones, no soportó la presión de estar todo el día en el dojo. No quería pensar en Lisa... El iba y venía a la base. Daba algunas instrucciones, incluso se embarcó en una misión rápida al satélite fábrica.

.

Esa noche, a Lisa le darían de alta. Ella había perdido totalmente el habla. Aparentemente estaba bien, pero mentalmente estaba muy golpeada. Las palabras no le salían, ni ella hacía el intento por hablar. Era como si una parte de ella se hubiera esfumado del planeta.

La puerta del elevador de ese piso se abrió y Jack Archer caminó por el pasillo con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Al llegar cerca de la sala se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Claudia que venía en compañía de Aaron Tanner y de Vince Grant.

-Jack, qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la morena

-Claudia, que alegría verte!

-Yo no me alegro tanto... Además, te hice una pregunta.

-Sabes que vengo a buscar a Lisa. Hoy le dan de alta.

-Eso no es necesario –dijo ella –... Aaron, Vince y yo vinimos a buscarla y la llevaremos a su casa.

-Pues pueden irse por donde vinieron, porque Lisa no sale de aquí si no es conmigo.

-No puedo creer que te estés aprovechando de esta situación, Jack! –dijo Aaron –Eso es vil y despreciable!

-No tienes ningún derecho de llevarte a Lisa –dijo Vince –Evítate un problema y deja que Claudia resuelva esto o tendré que hablar con Jean para que te prohíba sacar a Lisa del hospital.

-Tú provocaste esta situación Jack! Es un atrevimiento lo que ahora pretendes –Le gritó Claudia.

Jack borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y se puso furioso.

-Ustedes son los que no tienen derecho de meterse en mi vida y en la de Lisa!... Yo no provoqué esto porque en ningún momento le dije a esa puta de Lena Rigby que abriera su bocota e inventara que Lisa y yo éramos amantes!... Pero si ella lo hizo ardida porque Rick la botó y decidió no cogérsela más, pues yo no tengo la maldita culpa!... Más despreciable es Rick por creerle más a su amante y no a la persona que supuestamente amaba!... Sepan también que yo sigo legalmente casado con Lisa, y si me da la gana puedo llamar a mi abogado y decirle que quiero sacar a mi esposa de aquí y ustedes no podrán hacer nada!... Y por último, si creen que soy un ser despreciable por querer recuperar lo que me pertenece, pues me vale mierda!...lo que ustedes piensen no me interesa!... ¡Así que váyanse los tres al infierno!

Jack había terminado de proferir esos insultos contra aquellos, cuando súbitamente escucharon algo inesperado.

-Claudia, Vince! –Jean Grant corrió desesperadamente hacia ellos. Lucía agitada, sudaba copiosamente y casi no podía hablar –¡Ha ocurrido algo grave!

-Qué sucede, Jean!

-Vince... Es Lisa!... Lisa no está!

-Qué? –todos se alarmaron

-Cómo así que no está?... ¿En su habitación? –preguntó Claudia

-No... Ella no está en todo el hospital. Se escapó!... Ahora que los guardias revisaron los videos ella se fue por las escaleras de emergencia.

El ramo de flores que Jack sostenía en la mano fue a dar al piso.

-Pero qué clase de ineptos son en este maldito hospital! ¿Cómo permitieron que se fuera? –Jack corrió por el pasillo y llegó hasta las escaleras de emergencia para ver si podría obtener alguna pista que lo condujera a ella. Luego llamó a Sangriento.

-Vince, Claudia, avisaré en la base –Dijo Aaron tomando su celular

Todos empezaron de inmediato la búsqueda de Lisa.

.

.

.

.

Serían casi las 10 de la noche cuando Jack, en su moto, aún buscaba a Lisa desesperadamente. Inclusive le había dado órdenes a sus unidades del escuadrón Lobo a que la buscaran por toda la ciudad.

Jack se sentía agotado y angustiado. Si algo le pasaba a Lisa él jamás se lo perdonaría... Detuvo la moto en una esquina, tomó el celular y marcó unos números.

-César haz sabido algo de ella?

_-Sabes que ya te hubiera llamado de ser así._

Colgó, luego volvió a Marcar a varios más.

_-Sunshine, tú sabes algo?... ¿Haz hablado con Sammy?_

-Capitán, hablé con Samantha pero está igual de desesperada. También la busca junto a Kim y Vanessa.

Colgó y arrancó la moto de nuevo. Recordó un lugar específico. El mirador que daba a la playa. Aquel lugar donde Lisa solía ejercitarse cerca del campanario. Llegó tan rápido como pudo. La lluvia arreciaba.

Empapado, se quitó el casco, bajó de la moto y miró alrededor.

Su corazón dio un sobresalto cuando pudo verla solitaria, sentada en una banca a la intemperie, puesta del camisón blanco, mojada totalmente por la lluvia... Jack fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Lisa!... ¿mi amor, que haces aquí? Te estás mojando!

Pero ella no contestaba.

-Ven conmigo. Estás fría y luces pálida –él tomó su mano –Lisa... Escúchame! Soy yo, Jack!

No supo porqué o cómo, pero luego del letargo y por primera vez en varios días, ella finalmente reaccionó... Descargando toda la frustración que tenía adentro, empezó a llorar desgarradoramente.

-Lo he perdido todo!

-No... Lisa, no! Eso no es cierto.

-Escuché en el hospital cuando Jean conversaba con Claudia... ¡Rick me quitó a Roy!... Fui a la casa y Mildred me dijo que él se llevó al niño y que ahora viven el dojo!

-Te juro que recuperaré a Roy para ti! Ya hablé con mi abogado... Yo haré lo que sea para que seas feliz.

-Tú!... –ella se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él –Todo ha sido tu culpa!... Jack, nunca debí conocerte en mi vida!... Te odio!

-No... No me digas eso!... Sabes que no soporto que me trates así!.. Además fue esa mujer la que provocó todo!

-Vete y déjame sola!

-Lo siento, pero vendrás conmigo!... Rick te ha dejado sola, Lisa!... En cambio yo te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie! Él no te merece!

Jack hizo el intento de ir hacia ella, pero ella vio una botella de vidrio tirada cerca. Fue hacia la botella, la quebró y se puso cerca de la garganta la punta del pedazo de vidrio que tenía en la mano.

-Si te acercas a mí, te juro que me mato!

El ex mercenario no concebía que ella estuviera haciendo eso. De veras que estaba mal. El se horrorizó al pensar que ella pretendiese morir antes que estar con él. Su frustración hizo que su perspectiva diera un vuelco.

-Lisa, suelta eso!

-No! Vete, Jack! Lárgate! Te odio!

-Suelta ese maldito vidrio!

-No! Acabaré con mi vida!

-No puedo creer lo cobarde que eres!... No eres más que una niña egoísta que solo piensas en ti misma... Nunca te importó todos los sacrificios que hice por ti, ni esos que estoy dispuesto a hacer! Porque tú, Lisa Hayes, sigues siendo una egocéntrica!... Creo que en ese sentido Rick tiene razón!... ¿Quieres matarte?... ¡Pues adelante, hazlo!

Jack poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, y en menos de dos segundos le quitó el cristal de la mano. Las manos de ambos empezaron a sangrar copiosamente por el contacto con el vidrio. Él la cubrió con sus brazos y ella cayó colapsada... con la mano ensangrentada y la lluvia arreciando, Jack agarró el celular y llamó a Sangriento, quien estaba cerca de esa área.

.

J.B. estaba preparándose un emparedado en la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sangriento y más atrás con Jack, quien llevaba a Lisa en brazos. Todos empapados por la lluvia.

-Rápido J.B. el número de mi doctor personal está pegado en el escritorio de mi estudio. Dile que venga de inmediato!

-Sí! –añadió el muchacho corriendo

El ex mercenario fue a su cuarto y acostó a Lisa en su cama.

-César, ve al final del pasillo y trae otra sábana. Debe entrar en calor antes que le de hipotermia!

Jack la cubrió con su sábana gruesa y luego con otra que trajo sangriento. Con anterioridad le habían puesto una especie da gasa en la herida de la mano para que no siguiera sangrando.

-Jack, tú debes cambiarte la gasa, estás botando bastante sangre –le dijo César.

-Eso es lo de menos. Solo quiero que ella se recupere. Tiene mucha fiebre.

Lisa apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Con suavidad sacó su brazo de debajo de la sábana y miró su gasa ensangrentada.

-Me quiero morir...

-No... Lisa, no digas eso –El ex mercenario fue hacia ella. Se agachó. Tomó su mano y la besó con tanto amor como pudo –No vas a morir. Todo estará bien... Si tu mueres yo me muero también...

-Yo quiero a Roy... quiero estar con él... –ella miró a Jack y apretó su mano –...Y quiero a Rick... No puedo vivir sin ellos dos.

Una y otra... y otra... y otra vez más... ¿Cuántas veces Lisa iba a clavar aquel puñal en el ya golpeado corazón de Jack?

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Helena entró al cuarto. Quedó asombrada con lo que estaba viendo –...Jack, ¿por qué Lisa está aquí? ¡Qué ha sucedido!

J.B. llegó con el doctor, quien empezó a examinarla. Sangriento le dijo a Jack que se retiraba y que le iba a avisar a Claudia y a los demás que ya habían encontrado a Lisa. Una vez solos y afuera del cuarto, Helena aprovechó para hablar con Jack.

-¿Por qué la trajiste aquí, Jack? –preguntó la pelirroja molesta –Debiste devolverla al hospital o llevarla a su casa!

-Ella necesitaba atención rápida y el hospital queda bastante lejos de aquí... La encontré en el mirador de la playa.

-Esta casa tiene cinco habitaciones! Pudiste meterla en cualquier habitación ¿Por qué precisamente en tu cama!

-Quieres calmarte! –el ex mercenario prendió un cigarro –Ella estará más cómoda allí... Yo me iré a la habitación de al lado.

-Yo duermo en tu cama! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Esta casa es inmensa, puedes escoger la habitación que gustes!... Yo solo quiero que Lisa se reponga. Ella la ha pasado mal, y aunque no fui quien reveló la infidencia, sabes que sí me siento culpable, ¡maldita sea!

-Y qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella cuando se mejore?

-Helena, ¡no lo sé!... Si ella desea irse, yo no la retendré a la fuerza...

-Si ella se queda yo me voy!

-Pero qué rayos te sucede? Este no es el momento indicado para que te pongas tan intensa!

-¿Y qué diablos pretendes? ¿Vivir con las dos? –Helena se enfureció como nunca antes lo había hecho –Ya lo sé!... Como siempre soy tu maldita segunda opción!... Pero ya no más, Jack Archer! En este mismo instante recojo mis cosas y me voy!

-No te estoy diciendo que te vayas! Tú sola estas formando un alboroto!

-Dime algo, Jack... Ahora ya sabes que prácticamente ella es libre!... Si ella decide quedarse y vivir aquí como tu mujer, ¿Qué harás?... ¿Acaso la aceptarás?

Jack no le contestó. Se volteó, dándole la espalda, recostando sus manos en la baranda. Allí quedó callado y cabizbajo... Helena entonces entendió que mientras Lisa estuviera allí, ella jamás tendría cabida en su vida. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra mujer.

-Te odio! –fue lo único que dijo antes de ir al cuarto a sacar sus cosas.

-Helena, estás actuando impulsivamente! Solo cálmate. Luego podremos hablar con tranquilidad. No ahora! –le dijo Jack, pero ella no entendía. Estaba furiosa.

J.B. subió corriendo las escaleras, hacia donde ellos estaban discutiendo. Fue detrás de Helena y trató de convencerla de que no se fuera.

-Helena, no!... No te vayas! –le rogaba el muchacho mientras la veía empacar sus cosas.

-Lo siento, J.B. pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Por favor, Helena!... No lo hagas por Jack... ¡Hazlo por mí!

-J.B. sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Cuando me necesites allí estaré para ti. Además, podrás visitarme siempre que desees –Helena tomó su maleta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

El chico estaba angustiado. Él adoraba a Helena como a ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido antes.

-Haz algo, Jack!... ¡Detenla! –le gritó.

Pero la respuesta de Jack fue tajante.

-Le he dicho que no lo haga, pero esta cerrada por la rabia!... Esa fue su decisión, no la mía...

J.B. bajó corriendo y se encontró con Helena en la puerta.

-Por favor, Helena... No me dejes! Somos una familia!

-Estamos en la misma ciudad. Sabes donde encontrarme –la pelirroja le dio un beso en la frente y partió. Ya había escampado.

J.B. sentía una honda tristeza, como no la había sentido desde que vio partir a su abuelo... Entró a la casa y miró fijamente a Jack desde abajo... El ex mercenario desde arriba tampoco le quitó la vista. J.B. tenía que saber que él había pasado demasiadas cosas difíciles en su vida cuando tenía su edad, cosas mucho peores, cuando pensó que todo lo tenía.

-No es justo! –le gritó el muchacho –Luego fue corriendo a su cuarto y entró disgustado, estrellando la puerta aparatosamente al cerrarla.

Jack se sentía como una cucaracha. Quería mucho a Helena, pero lo que sentía por Lisa era algo más allá de toda cordura, de toda coherencia, de todo esfuerzo sobrehumano por liberase de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

-Maldición! Helena, perdóname!

-Capitán Archer. Disculpe que lo interrumpa –dijo el doctor –La señora Archer ya se encuentra estable.

"La señora Archer", Jack suspiró. Que bien se escuchaba después de tantos años... Pero aunque legalmente estaba más cerca que nunca de conseguirlo, en la realidad de los sentimientos que una pareja debiera conformar, estaba muy distante de serlo.

-Mejorará pronto?

-Ya le inyecté para la fiebre y le curé debidamente la mano. Trate de que no permanezca mojada y procure que coma bien.

.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Lisa abrió los ojos. Sentía la boca un poco seca, pero al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza. Su mano en cambio le molestaba. La tenía algo hinchada debido a su cortada. Se incorporó. Estaba en una cama inmensa como la suya, en una enorme habitación como la suya, pero esa no era precisamente su casa.

Gruesas sábanas la cubrían y una hermosa bata en forma de kimono de seda se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Olía a nuevo, por lo tanto estaba recién comprada.

-Capitán Archer, ya despertó la señora –oyó que dijo una mujer vestida de blanco que había ido hacia la puerta. Era una enfermera.

Ella entonces recordó todo y pensó que era el último lugar donde debería estar.

-Estoy en la casa de Jack Archer? –le preguntó a la enfermera

-Así es... Intuyo que su dolencia le hizo perder la perspectiva del ambiente tanto como para olvidar que está usted en su casa, señora Archer.

-¿Señora Archer? –Lisa se escandalizó con aquella frase.

Jack entró a la habitación.

-Déjenos solos! –Le dijo Jack a la enfermera, quién salió enseguida de allí.

-Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Lisa, estás bien! –el fue hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Jack, ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa. El hospital quedaba demasiado lejos y necesitabas ayuda de urgencia. Además, luego de todo lo que ha hecho Rick, tu casa está acechada por paparazzis y otros periodistas.

-Pero qué fue lo que hizo?

-Además de venir aquí como un energúmeno y destruir la mitad de mis cosas, golpeó a unos policías... Él está fuera de control y ha estado arrestado en la Base.

-No puede ser!

-Lo siento Lisa, pero eso es lo que ha sucedido.

-Quisiera irme donde Claudia o a un hotel. No quiero regresar a casa. Me trae tantos recuerdos.

-No voy a permitir que hagas eso –Jack se levantó de la cama y le habló –Claudia y Aaron son una pareja y requieren de su intimidad; allí estorbarías. Además, un hotel no sería lo indicado para ti...

-No me quedaré aquí! Eso se prestaría para especulaciones!

-Qué se vayan al diablo todos! Las especulaciones de la gente no es lo que hace que uno logre la felicidad, Lisa!... Hasta cuándo vas a vivir de qué dirán!...

-Pero aun así. No quiero que Rick piense que...

-Al demonio con Rick!... –él fue hacia ella –Lisa, el está haciendo su vida! Vive en el dojo con tú hijo y ahora no le importas para nada porque se le ha metido la idea de que somos amantes!

-Lena le contó lo que pasó aquel día! Encima le exageró todo!... Fue mi culpa para haberle ocultado la verdad!...

-Sabes que en realidad la culpa fue mía... ¿Acaso no hablaste con él? ¿No le explicaste?

-El no me escuchará jamás, lo conozco. No entrará en razones!... Todo parte del hecho de que estaba en tu casa cuando él fue a verte –ella miró su mano –Ahora él se ha ido y tiene al niño.

-Él te quiere quitar a Roy.

-Jack, ¿qué voy a hacer? No pensé que Rick me odiara tanto al punto de querer evitar que me acerque a Roy... ¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo! Es lo único que deseo a hora –dijo llorando –... Extraño a mi bebé!

-Lisa, te juro que recuperaré a Roy para ti –el se acercó a ella y tomó su mano –Mi abogado ya se está encargando de eso.

-Dime que no me estás mintiendo!

-Claro que no! En unos días ya lo tendrás contigo.

-En cuantos días?

-Trataremos de que se a lo antes posible. Siempre que te he hecho una promesa la he cumplido...

-Mi vida es un caos. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir al trabajo, imagino que soy la comidilla de las RDF.

-El almirante global llamó en la mañana para saber como estabas. Mi dijo que te dijera que te tomes los días que consideres necesarios. Por ahora Claudia quedará al frente... Además, según lo que supe, creo que el tema de Hiro, Edwards y la Señorita Macross es lo que ocupa todavía la primera plana en los tabloides.

-Todo ha sido un desastre!

-Ahora solo quiero que te quedes aquí y te recuperes bien. Esta es una casa inmensa y solo vivimos J.B. y yo... Los empleados se retiran en la tarde. Aquí no te faltará nada y los periodistas no te fastidiarán. Además ya contraté guardias en la puerta.

-Pero, pensé que Helena vivía aquí con ustedes.

Jack se levantó y caminó unos pasos...

-Ella ya no está. Decidió marcharse.

-Por mi culpa?

-No eres más culpable que yo, Lisa... En todo sentido.

-Jack, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo. No aceptaré que me exijas nada a cambio de ayudarme a recuperar a Roy... ¡No me voy a acostar contigo, ni a ser tu mujer por ningún motivo!...

-No te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo. Esta casa tiene varios cuartos. Puedes quedarte en este y yo me iré a otro... o toma el que desees.

-No lo sé... Tú siempre haz dicho que soy una tentación para ti y no quiero sentirme bajo presión... ¿Qué me asegura que no intentarás una locura conmigo el día que tengas algún arranque de ira?

Jack se sentó en una silla aledaña. Pasó la mano por su rostro y por su cabello. En el fondo Lisa tenía toda la razón en desconfiar de él, pues sobrados motivos le había dado. Miró hacia un lado y s tono de voz se escuchó sombrío.

-Te juro que jamás volveré a ponerte un dedo encima en contra de tu voluntad. Siento tanta vergüenza y asco de mi mismo al recordar lo que te hice. Aún no lo supero... En las noches tengo pesadillas... Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberte ocasionado tantas cosas. Pensé que al regresar a Macross todo iba a ser diferente para mí... Creo que al tener tu compañía en parte servirá como una terapia para mí.

-Yo... No lo sé, Jack... Voy a pensarlo –ella le indicó –Por ahora solo deseo recuperar a mi hijo.

Jack se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ella.

-Eso déjamelo a mí –él trató de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo esquivó, volviendo el rostro hacia el otro lado.

Él se sintió defraudado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud.

-Debo irme. Estaré en la base... Todos aquí quedan a tu disposición –Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Lisa no pudo hacer otra cosa si no recordar a Rick y a Roy. Conmocionada empezó a llorar nuevamente hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Sentía que el mundo se le había venido encima.

-Señora, ¿le sucede algo? –dijo una sirvienta que entró en ese momento con el desayuno, el cual dejó a un lado en una mesa –... Llamaré a la enfermera!

-No! Estoy bien! No es necesario –Ella limpió su rostro y se levantó de la cama. Caminó por el cuarto alfombrado y fue hacia la puerta del balcón.

La sirvienta fue hacia ella, corrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta de vidrio del balcón.

-Venga, usted necesita aire puro y algo de sol... Hoy el día está hermoso.

A Lisa le molestó el resplandor, pero luego dio unos pasos y salió al balcón junto a la sirvienta... La vista era panorámica. El enorme patio de la casa, quizás el triple de grande que la suya. Más allá, las colinas, el despeñadero, y el mirado junto al mar.

-Esta es la casa más grande de esta cuadra. La vista es hermosa, ¿no lo cree? –preguntó la sirvienta.

Lisa miró hacia abajo y vio a J.B. cerca del área de la piscina junto a una chica. Ellos disimuladamente miraban a Lisa... Luego, miró hacia otro lado y vio otra gente trabajando en la casa.

Adentro, una doméstica arreglaba la cama donde había dormido y aseaba el cuarto.

-Cuántos empleados tiene Jack aquí? –preguntó con asombro.

-Somos bastantes. Ella es quien se encarga de la limpieza y otra señora se encarga de la lavandería y las compras, yo me encargo de la cocina y las llaves de la casa. Hay un jardinero que también se encarga de la piscina, un chofer, y ahora hay dos guardias de seguridad... ah, y también está la enfermera para cuidarla a usted.

-Esto es una locura! Aquí solo viven dos personas... ¿Y encima contrata una enfermera personal?... Jack exagera!

-El señor Archer tiene mucho dinero. Además, se nota que está muy enamorado de usted y que no desea que nada le falte.

Lisa suspiró resignada, como pensando en si el amor de Jack hacia ella algún día se extinguiría o no...

La encargada de la limpieza salió el cuarto y se encontró abajo en las escaleras con la señora de la lavandería.

-Toma, Ruth, esto es para lavar.

-Dime algo, Francis. ¿Ya la señora pelirroja no vive aquí?

-No, ahora está una de cabello castaño, también muy linda.

-No entiendo nada!

-Nada de qué?

-Primero estaba esa mujer pelinegra de cuerpo escultural y rasgos latinos, luego viene la pelirroja y ahora está esta pelicastaña... Me pregunto quién vendrá mañana.

-Pues el chofer me dijo que se había enterado que esta sí es la esposa –dijo en voz baja –Pero que ella también fue esposa del comandante Rick Hunter.

-Rick Hunter, el de las Fuerza de Defensa Robotech?

-Creo que sí.

-Con razón se me hacía conocida! –dijo la mujer –Ruth, ella es Lisa Hayes, la que era mano derecha del Almirante Global... Esa a la que designaron para comandar el viaje hacia el espacio!

-No te lo puedo creer!... Cuando tenga la oportunidad le pediré que se tome una foto conmigo y me la firme!

-Entonces ella y el comandante Hunter se divorciaron!

-Pero cómo es que se casó tan rápido con el capitán Archer?

-Deberías averiguar. Tú estás más cerca de ellos...

-Es extraño. Entonces ¿por qué duermen en cuartos separados?

-En cuartos separados?

-Así es. El señor me dijo que ella dormiría en el cuarto principal y que a él le preparara el cuarto de al lado.

-La verdad es que la gente cuando tiene dinero es muy extraña.

.

Arriba, Lisa seguía contemplando el paisaje con la mirada lánguida. Extrañaba a Rick, pero sobre todo a su hijo. Miró hacia el cielo y contempló la posibilidad de reiniciar todo y quedarse en la Tierra. Ella jamás podría ir a ninguna misión a Tirol sin él a su lado... sin su familia unida.

-Todo está destruido –pensó en voz alta

-Me decía, señora?

-No, nada. Solo hablaba conmigo misma –Lisa entró a la habitación nuevamente, quería darse un baño –Cómo se supone que haré? Ni siquiera tengo ropa!

-Claro que la tiene! Está en el armario –la sirvienta fue hacia el enorme armario que estaba tras una puerta de vidrio, lo abrió y le enseñó toda la ropa que había allí.

-Es mi ropa! Pero cómo es esto posible?

-El capitán Archer ordenó al chofer que fuera a retirar las maletas a su casa... Las mudas se las preparó una señora que trabaja con usted...

-Mildred... –Lisa se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a llorar nuevamente

-¿Por qué llora?... ¿Quiere que llame a la enfermera?

-No! Ya se me pasará!

-Pero no llore tanto... Usted es muy linda para que esté todo el tiempo triste.

-Búscame el teléfono! Debo hablar con Mildred.

-Sí... Enseguida!

Lisa pudo entonces hablar con Mildred... Lo peor de todo fue de algo terrible que se enteró a través de ella; se puso histérica; no podía concebir que Rick llevara a vivir a Roy al dojo estando kiyora también en ese lugar. La idea de que esa zentraedi pudiera hacerle algo a su hijo le aterraba. Daba gracias al cielo de que Mildred estaba allí.

Le pidió a Mildred que agarrara al niño y saliera de ese lugar, pero ésta le dijo que unos guardias le impedirían la salida, ya que tenían estrictas órdenes de Rick de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie que no fuera el doctor Lang.

Lisa trató de localizar al doctor Lang, pero éste no contestaba su celular. Sus asistentes le había dicho que había salido de la ciudad no llegaba hasta en unos días.

-Demonios Rick! –dijo estrellando el celular en la cama y empezando a llorar nuevamente por la rabia -¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacerme esto?

Pensó en llamar a Rick y reclamarle, pero lo conocía tanto como para saber que ni siquiera le contestaría el celular... Habló con Claudia a manera de descarga y le pidió que hablara con Rick para que lo convenciera de devolverle al niño. Angustiada ante la situación de su amiga, la morena le prometió que haría lo imposible.

Atada de manos, tendría que recurrir a Jack. Cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a su hijo de Kiyora. Agarró el celular de nuevo y lo llamó.

-Jack... Soy yo Lisa.

_-Lisa, qué pasa? Te sucede algo? Te sientes mal?_

-No, no es eso... es que... Necesito por favor que agilices las cosas. Me acabo de enterar que Kiyora también vive en el dojo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Esa zentraedi cerca de mi hijo!

_-Pero como diablos es posible eso? ¿Acaso Rick se volvió loco? ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?_

-Mildred me lo dijo!... Jack, tienes que ayudarme a sacar a Roy de allí!

_-Hablaré enseguida con mi abogado. Le diré que vaya a la casa a habar contigo para que entables una demanda._

-Gracias.

Lisa colgó y ordenó sus ideas... Se dio un baño interminable. De tanto llorar le dolía la cabeza y encima la herida de su mano. Era inconcebible que hace poco tenía una familia perfecta y ahora todo se había desmoronado.

Se puso algo cómodo y aún con el cabello mojado quedó pensativa y sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó la enfermera.

-Señora, le traigo sus pastillas

-Déjelas allí, no voy a tomarlas de todos modos.

-Pero son prescripción médica para los nervios, la depresión y la ansiedad.

-No estoy loca! –ella se sentó en la esquina de la cama –Además eso me pone a dormir y es lo que menos quiero en este momento en que debo ver cómo traigo a mi hijo de regreso conmigo.

-Vamos, no llore más. Además, déme su mano. Debo cambiarle ponerla gasas –La enfermera curó la herida y luego la vendó con la gasa –Luce mucho mejor esta herida.

-Al menos déme algo para el dolor de cabeza.

-La medicina que le recetó el médico tiene para la jaqueca. En verdad es muy buena

Lisa tomó la pastilla con un vaso de agua. La enfermera aprovechó para buscar un peine y se sentó detrás de Lisa.

-Déjeme peinarla. No es bueno que use su mano herida para hacerlo.

-Puedo hacerlo con la otra mano.

-Permítame ayudarla. Entiendo que es autosuficiente, pero ahora nos necesita... –dijo insistente –Es más... Si desea me cuenta el porqué llora tanto teniendo un esposo tan apuesto, valiente y encima con tanto dinero como el capitán Archer. Yo en su lugar estuviera feliz... Aunque no entendí eso de traer a su hijo. ¿Acaso lo tienen lejos de aquí?

-No deseo hablar de eso con usted en este momento. Es muy triste para mí.

-Cómo desee. Cuando usted guste yo la escucharé –dijo la enfermera mientras peinaba a Lisa... –Me hubiera gustado tener un cabello como el suyo; es precioso, casi le llega a la cintura. Es usted muy linda. ¿Antes de casarse nunca pensó en entrar al Miss Macross?

Lisa hizo una mueca en su rostro con ironía. Una expresión casi forzada. Ciertamente nunca desvinculaba ese evento con su antigua rival de amores.

-Miss Macross... Minmei... Quizás después de todo, aquella vez ella tuvo razón.

-Minmei?

-Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta.

-Minmei fue la primera Miss Macross? Usted es amiga de ella?

-No se a ciencia cierta si algún día lo fuimos. Solo se que el hombre que amo quizás hubiera sido más feliz a su lado.

-El hombre que ama? Acaso no es el capitán Archer?

Lisa se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación... el tema le exasperaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó la puerta de su habitación y una de las sirvientas le indicó que a había llegado el abogado de Jack.

-Señora, el abogado la espera en el estudio.

-Muy bien. Dígale que voy enseguida.

No sabía si había cometido un error al continuar en esa casa, pero lo cierto es que Jack era quien la estaba ayudando formalmente a recuperar a Roy... y de lo que sí estaba segura era que de una forma u otra recuperaría a su hijo a como diera lugar, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Rick.

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado. Rick Hunter se levantó temprano en el dojo, tomó una ducha, se puso su uniforme y fue hacia la habitación de enfrente, donde Roy. Era una habitación acogedora, de tamaño mediano y con hermosas ventanas. El niño aún dormía...

Esa mañana era particularmente difícil para él. Su abogado le había dicho que pronto llegarían las trabajadoras sociales de la Estatal de Macross para llevarse al niño, ya que Lisa había puesto la denuncia de que Rick se había llevado al pequeño sin su consentimiento y encima lo tenía viviendo con una peligrosa zentraedi.

Las trabajadoras junto a dos policías llegaban al lugar para llevarse a Roy hacia las guarderías de menores cuyos padres pelean la custodia de sus hijos. Mildred cargó al niño aún dormido. En medio del llanto también le había preparado la maleta.

-Porqué tiene que ser así? ¡Soy su padre y debe estar conmigo!

-Aquí está la orden del juez indicando que debemos llevarnos al menor.

-Esto no es justo! Debe existir otra alternativa.

-Lo sentimos mucho, comandante Hunter –dijo una de las psicólogas que cargó al niño en brazos para llevarlo consigo –Pero como sabe, mientras el juez no emita el fallo acerca de quién se quedará con la custodia definitiva, el niño debe permanecer en el centro infantil con nosotros. No le faltará nada.

-Yo... Exijo verlo todos los días!

-Claro que podrá hacerlo. Estos son los horarios diarios –la mujer le dio una hoja a Rick mostrándole aquello.

-Cuánto tiempo durará esto?

-Mientras más rápido sea el juicio de custodia, será mejor.

A Rick se le rompió el alma cuando vio a Roy partir con aquellas señoras. Tenía el llanto atragantado en la garganta y por un momento pensó si realmente había hecho bien en quitarle el niño a Lisa... Pero luego la recordó con Jack y pensó que cualquier cosa era mejor a que su hijo estuviera a merced de ese tipo.

Le tomó unos minutos reponerse. Luego, lavó su cara y salió nuevamente con dirección a la salida del dojo.

-Ya te vas, Rick Hunter? –le preguntó Kiyora yendo hacia él. Ella había visto lo que había ocurrido, pero ignoraba los motivos y no quiso preguntarle nada.

-Si. Voy de salida.

-Te sucede algo?

-No es nada.

-Volverás temprano hoy?... Quisiera que al menos tuvieras algún tiempo para conversar conmigo como antes.

-Kiyora, no te puedes aferrar a mí por ningún motivo! Además, recuerda que el doctor Lang vendrá por ti para llevarte a un lugar especial donde estés cómoda, en cuanto regrese de su misión en Denver

-Pero yo no quiero ir con él, Rick Hunter! –ella lo agarró por el brazo –Yo quiero estar a tu lado!

Rick se volteó. La verdad no estaba de humor para los arranques pasionales de Kiyora.

-Basta, Kiyora! La decisión fue tomada y tú deberás acatarla!... Sencillamente no puedes vivir por más tiempo aquí conmigo! –dijo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta –Yo debo recuperar a mi hijo y mientras tú estés aquí no lo voy a poder hacer.

-Rick Hunter, ¿por qué haz cambiado tanto? Antes no eras así.

-Lo siento, las personas cambian. A veces para bien, y otras para mal... Y en estos momentos no soy la mejor ayuda para ti –respondió mientras caminaba.

-A dónde vas?

-A la base –dicho esto se retiró.

Rick sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba cumplir con sus obligaciones y aceptar su realidad. Había estado todo el fin de semana enclaustrado en su cuarto, tan solo había salido para atender a Roy y pasar con él... Y ahora estaba sumamente afligido de haberlo perdido ante el juzgado.

.

Al llegar en la base se cambió en su oficina y se puso su traje de vuelo. Quería volar por los aires y meditar estando allá arriba. Tomó todos los cuadros de su matrimonio con Lisa y los desapareció de su visita. Ya una vez le había perdonado el que no le dijera la verdad, pero esta "traición" jamás se la personaría.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, Lena Rigby había entrado a la fuerza, seguida por Konda.

-Lo siento, comandante, traté de detenerla pero me hizo una escena allá afuera –dijo el Zentraedi.

-Rick, tenemos que hablar!

-Pero qué diablos haces aquí, Lena? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? –luego se dirigió al zentraedi –Khonda, no te vayas! Quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir.

-Rick, escúchame... dame una oportunidad!...Yo solo quiero que entiendas que lo que te dije fue por tu bien... y que yo aún te amo.

Rick fue hacia ella, lentamente, despacio, con una expresión tan gélida y seria que hizo que a Lena se le crispara los poros.

-En dos días serás trasladada hacia la base científica en Denver... Durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí en Macross, no te quiero ver. Tendrás prohibida la entrada a toda el área de los escuadrones. No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti. Lo único que deseo es que te largues de mi oficina en este instante porque si no se me olvidará que soy un hombre y tú una mujer y te sacaré de aquí yo mismo, de la peor forma.

Lena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y quedó congelada en ese momento.

-Doctora Rigby, por favor, acompáñeme, o tendré que llamar a los guardias –Khonda la agarró por el brazo y la sacó de allí.

.

Un par de días más pasaron. Durante ese tiempo, Lisa había visitado todos los días a Roy, algunas veces iba junto a Mildred. Se sentía feliz de estar con él nuevamente, pero triste de no poder tenerlo consigo hasta que el juez diera un veredicto. También estaba harta del acoso de la prensa en cuanto a su estatus matrimonial con Rick y los adelantos sobre el viaje a Tirol.

Casualmente, no había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir en las visitas, pues Rick iba en las mañanas y Lisa en las tardes, hasta que uno de esos días sucedió lo inevitable... Lisa jugaba con en niño. El chofer de Jack pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos. Ella estaba casi despidiéndose de él en el enorme área de juegos infantiles de aquel lugar.

-Roy, es hora de que mami se vaya.

-Vendrás mañana?

-Claro, mi vida –ella le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mami, ¿porqué todavía sigo aquí?... Papá me dice que es porque se trata de un juego divertido para hacer amigos.

-Eh... Si mi amor... Tu papi tiene razón. Ya verás como tendrás muchos amigos y no estarás solo con Mildred como antes.

-Mami, pero yo ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí. ¿Cuándo regresaré a casa?. Te extraño mucho y también a papá.

Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No te preocupes mi amor. Será muy pronto. Te lo prometo –dijo con muchísimo amor –Ahora debo irme... Mañana te traeré algo que te gustará muchísimo.

Roy abrazó con fuerza a su mamá. Allí había hecho varios amigos y se divertía, pero nada era como estar con sus padres y Mildred. Jugar en su cuarto o en la sala, hacer guerra de almohadas y jugar videojuegos con su papá, bañarse en la piscina, en fin tantas cosas que ahora extrañaba.

Aún aferrado a Lisa, sobre su hombro, el pequeño pudo ver a la distancia la llegada de Rick.

-Allí está papá! –el niño se desprendió de ella y fue corriendo hacia él.

Lisa sintió como una especie de vacío en el estómago. Era la primera vez que coincidía con Rick desde aquella fatídica ocasión... Pudo así verlo a la distancia abrazando a Roy. Él lo cargó entre sus brazos y luego le entregó un juguete nuevo que le había traído... Jamás podría negar que él era un excelente padre. Y pese a todo lo que había sucedido su corazón daba un vuelco al estar cerca de él...

Él lucía reluciente, con su cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás y su impecable uniforme militar, pues iba hacia la base... Lisa no deseó otra cosa si no ir hacia él y besarlo apasionadamente como antes, estar entre sus brazos donde se sentía protegida, amada y deseada, escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa y sentir el perfume de su cuerpo... Lo amaba y lo ansiaba.

Pero no! Ahora todo había cambiado. Ella sabía perfectamente que él la estaba ignorando, además, ella nunca le perdonaría que hubiera expuesto a Roy a una situación tan incómoda como en la que se encontraba tan solo por la impulsividad de él... Encima, el haberlo expuesto a Kiyora, y peor aún, que Kiyora estuviera todavía viviendo con él.

Aunado a todo, cuando había decidido abandonar la casa de Jack y volver a la suya, se enteró de que Rick se había retractado sobre el hecho de dejarle la casa y que había hablado con su abogado para ponerla en venta, ya que él estaba seguro de que él se quedaría con Roy, y no ella.

Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Sencillamente Rick quería destruirla tanto como estaba de destruido su propio corazón.

Era una guerra abierta hacia ella... Lisa opacó todo pensamiento positivo. De nada valía recordar el pasado, y en ese momento era lo menos práctico pensándolo fríamente... Tomó su bolso y salió de allí por la puerta más cercana para no tener que toparse con él... Recordó que algunas noches había tenido pesadillas en las que veía a Rick haciendo el amor con Kiyora... Aquello la atormentaba demasiado y no hizo otra cosa sino sentir rencor hacia él.

Lisa fue presurosa hacia el elevador. Maldijo cuando vio que demoraba...

Finalmente luego de varios minutos, se abrió la puerta y agradeció que estuviera vacío. Entró presurosa y presionó el botón de "cerrar"... Se recostó a la pared con los brazos cruzados, pensando en que el chofer debía estarla esperando desde hacía algunos minutos... sin embargo, cuando la puerta estuvo apunto de cerrarse vio como alguien metió la mano de forma repentina, haciendo que dicha puerta se abriera nuevamente de par en par... y entonces ocurrió lo que ella había estado tratando de evitar una vez la puerta se cerró completamente.

Allí estaba él, firme, de espaldas sobre la pared frente a ella, con la mirada fija sobre su rostro... La expresión dura, sus ojos intensos como queriéndole achacar el peso del dolor, la rabia y la furia que ahora llevaba a cuestas.

Lisa no hizo otra cosa, si no ignorar su ira. También con el rostro duro, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se volteó, mirando hacia la puerta del elevador, rogando que se abriera cuanto antes en el piso indicado para alejarse lo más posible de él.

Allí, los dos callados... Tan callados que el aire cortaba. Hasta el ruido de un mosquito se hubiera escuchado... ella mirando hacia el frente y él mirándola a ella... La puerta se abrió finalmente en el sótano del edificio, lugar donde la estaba esperando el chofer... Salió presurosa escuchando que la misma puerta ya se había cerrado...

No había dado más de seis pasos cuando sintió como Rick la agarró por el brazo y la volteó para dejarla cara a cara con él.

-¿Por qué tan rápido, Lisa?... ¿Acaso tu amante te espera?

-Suéltame!... ¿Quién diablos te crees para pedirme explicaciones?

Él sonrió indignado. Vio la mirada verde de ella sobre él, como quemándolo y evaporizándolo de la faz de la tierra.

-Veo que me haz olvidado más rápido de lo que pensé... Eres experta olvidando tu pasado.

-¡Acaso te pido yo alguna explicación sobre Kiyora! –le gritó –Solo vete y déjame en paz! Lo único que nos une es Roy, y jamás te voy a perdonar que hayas intentado separarme de él de la forma en como lo estás haciendo... Lo estás usando para castigarme... Incluso quitándome la casa... Te felicito, Rick, tu plan ha dado resultado!

-Me parece magistral la forma en que sueles ponerte de víctima cuando sabes que de eso no tienes nada... Y si no quiero que mi hijo esté contigo es porque no quiero a tu amante mercenario cerca de él!

-Jack no es mi amante y nunca lo ha sido! Pero si eso es lo que quieres creer, pues créelo!... Además, preferiste que Roy estuviera al lado de una zentraedi sanguinaria como Kiyora, con la cual tú estás viviendo!...

-Créeme que Kiyora es menos peligrosa que Archer! Incluso, es menos manipuladora e hipócrita que tú!

Lisa enfureció.

-Las dudas que tenía sobre tú y ella me las haz despejado tú mismo... –le dijo –Total, lo que hagan ustedes dos no me interesa en lo absoluto!... Por mí puedes llevártela a la cama las veces que lo desees y hacer tu vida con ella si así lo dispones!

Lisa le dio la espalda e intentó huir de él, pero él la agarró por el antebrazo.

-¿Qué se siente, Lisa?... Digo, ¿te excitaba tanto dormir con los dos al mismo tiempo?... Hacer el amor conmigo y luego revolcarte con Jack... Imagino que el día que te hartes de él te buscarás otro amante...

Lisa se zafó de su amarre y le dio una tremenda bofetada en el rostro.

-Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí... ¡Te odio, Rick! –dicho esto se alejó de él corriendo hasta que más adelante divisó el carro y subió presurosa.

Rick puso la mano en su mejilla aún caliente por el golpe. No le dolía en lo absoluto su rostro. Le dolía el corazón, el cual estaba lleno de las mismas lágrimas que no podían brotar por sus ojos...

Sí, aún la amaba... aunque le costara aceptarlo aún la amaba tan intensamente como si se hubieran casado ayer... y lo peor era que incluso la lejanía había hecho efecto; la deseaba más que antes.

-Maldición! –gritó con furia mientras le pegaba a la pared con el reverso de su puño.

Adentro de la limusina, Lisa lloraba en voz baja para que el chofer no se diera cuenta. Sacó un pañuelo y secó su rostro... Pese a todo, ella también lo seguía amando tan intensamente que dolía.

.

Era ya de noche cuando Lisa, desde el área del patio de la casa de Jack, hablaba por celular con Claudia para contarle lo que acontecía con su maltrecha vida.

_-Lisa, considero que haces mal en seguir viviendo con Jack. Eso se presta para muchas malinterpretaciones y le darías la razón a Rick._

-No me importa ya lo que él piense! El solo desea hacerme daño. Encima, vive con Kiyora!... –Lisa tomó el celular y salió momentáneamente de la cocina hacia el patio para hablar bien –...Además, Claudia, no soy de hierro ni de hielo como todos creen. En otro lugar estaría sola, sin Roy, sin nadie ni siquiera para conversar y distraerme de este pesar que tengo! Tú y Aaron se la pasan todo el día en la base!... al menos aquí converso con la servidumbre de Jack o con J.B. cuando llega de la academia. Trata al menos de pensar en cómo me siento yo...

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón._

-Cuando tenga a Roy conmigo definitivamente, entonces me marcharé. Se lo he dicho a Jack de manera clara.

_-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, amiga. Me duele, de verdad._

Una vez la llamada terminó, Lisa quedó pensativa. Suspiró y calmó sus pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad y entró a la cocina. Ayudaba a la sirvienta a hacer un pollo horneado y un postre. Quería sentirse útil y debía mantenerse haciendo algo para evitar deprimirse. Manteniendo la mente ocupada lograba distraerse en otras cosas y no pensar en que prácticamente había perdido lo más valioso de su vida.

-Huele delicioso! –dijo J.B. entrando a la cocina y echándole un vistazo al pollo –Eres excelente cocinera, Lisa!

-Gracias. Siempre me gustó cocinar.

-Traje a Nancy... ¿Puede cenar con nosotros?

-Claro que sí, J.B... Esta es la casa de tu padre y la tuya.

-A propósito, Jack acaba de llegar.

-En serio?... Es que estaba en el patio hablando por celular y no noté su presencia.

-Subió a darse un baño y cambiarse para cenar.

Minutos después, sentados ya en la enorme y lujosa mesa, Lisa, J.B. y Nancy conversaban sobre asuntos varios de la Academia Robotech.

-Capitana Hayes, usted es una leyenda en la Academia. Nadie ha sacado aún sus calificaciones. No entiendo cómo pudo hacer tantas cosas a la vez! –dijo Nancy

-Es cuestión de organizarse y ser disciplinado. El militar que carece de disciplina tiene el cincuenta por ciento de su batalla personal, perdida.

Lisa escuchó unos pasos y miró hacia arriba a la distancia. Desde esa parte del comedor se veía la escalera principal. Jack bajaba por dicha escalera. Él lucía realmente apuesto vestido todo de negro, un pantalón largo y sencillo y una camisa tipo cuello de tortuga, su cabello mojado y el aroma de su perfume que se sentía más intensamente con cada paso que daba hacia ellos. No había duda del buen gusto de Jack a la hora de vestir, quizás por aquel estilo elegantemente europeo que lo caracterizaba, lo hacía impecablemente, incluso para estar en casa.

-Buenas noches –dijo llegando a la mesa. Le dio un beso a Lisa en la frente y procedió a sentarse.

-Hola Jack –dijo J.B. –Debes probar la comida de Lisa. Es genial!

-Tú cocinaste, Lisa? -le preguntó extrañado.

-Sí... Iré a servir... –Ella fue a levantarse de la mesa, pero él le agarró la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

-Lisa, no es necesario –él le hizo una seña a una de las sirvientas que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. La sirvienta fue enseguida a la cocina a dar la orden para que sirvieran

-Pero yo podía hacerlo.

-Por su puesto que no... Es más, no quisiera que estuvieras cocinando, para eso está la servidumbre –le indicó

-Insisto, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, Jack.

-Supe que te haz puesto a limpiar los estantes, a sembrar y regar las plantas e incluso a barrer el patio! No quiero eso para ti... Solo deseo que seas atendida como una reina y que te sientas lo más feliz posible en esta casa

-Es que al menos con eso me distraigo. No tengo nada que hacer y en realidad siempre me ha gustado cocinar y arreglar las plantas y limpiar... Solo permíteme hacerlo...

Jack suspiró. La conocía demasiado y por más que le insistiera ella terminaría haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

-Bueno, si eso te hace feliz...

La servidumbre llegó y empezaron a servir. De antemano, Lisa se había quedado asombrada con el arreglo de aquella mesa, realmente ostentosa y con todo tipo de cubiertos y vajilla de la más finísima platería y porcelana... Aquello le recordó tanto a cuando era niña y vivía junto al opulento Donald Hayes y su madre, sometida a las más exhaustivas normas de etiqueta inglesa.

Al mirar a Jack pensó en que no era tan irónico que un hombre tan agresivo en combate como lo era él, retrotrajera igualmente la vida que una vez tuvo junto a sus padres, llena de lujos allá en Irlanda del Sur. De niño, Jack había sido educado prácticamente como de la realeza, en los mejores colegios y con un séquito de sirvientes detrás, siendo el heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, misma que le fuera arrebatada con la muerte de sus padres y hermana, a manos de Enzra Spitz.

-Esto es exquisito, Lisa –le dijo Jack, quien en ese momento interrumpió los pensamientos de ella.

-Sí que lo es! –dijo Nancy, degustando aquello con placer.

-Gracias.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Nancy se quedó junto a J.B. en su habitación escuchando música y jugando con algunos videojuegos nuevos... Lisa y Jack aprovecharon para conversar sentados en el patio trasero mientras jugaban cartas sentados en una mesa que tenía un enorme paraguas.

-Helena llamó hoy –le dijo Lisa tomando una baraja del mazo y botando otra en la mesa.

-Ah si?... y ¿Qué dijo? –Jack tomó la baraja de Lisa y boto igualmente otra que tenía entre sus manos.

-No habló conmigo, si no con una de las sirvientas. Ella me dijo que Helena preguntó por ti. Quería saber cómo estabas tú y J.B... y si yo aún seguía aquí.

-Es loable de su parte. Ella es muy dulce y grandiosa.

-Jack, ¿no sientes nada por Helena? Digo, sigue enamorada de ti y tú viviste con ella...

- Helena es una mujer con muchas cualidades y que podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre. Yo la quiero mucho y le agradezco su amor por mi hijo... Por medio de mi contable, siempre estaré pendiente que nada le falte a ella... pero no la amo, Lisa... Te juro que lo intenté, pero sabes a quién pertenece mi corazón... –él la miró a los ojos.

-Trío de Reinas! –dijo ella en ese mismo momento, cortando de paso aquel tema... –Te volví a ganar, señor Archer!

-Rayos! ¿Cómo le haces?

-Técnicas y tácticas... –Ella hizo un intento por tomar las cartas y revolverlas, pero él, sorpresivamente puso sus manos encima de las de ella, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-Lisa, supe que hoy, luego de la visita a Roy, llegaste al carro llorando.

-Eh... Es que... tú sabes... cuando termino de ver a Roy me pongo así.

-Sabes que hoy fue diferente. No me lo ocultes. El chofer vio el carro de Rick estacionado en el área... ¿Acaso te hizo algún daño?

Lisa se levantó de la mesa y le dio la espalda.

-Rick jamás me haría ningún daño físico... Solamente discutimos por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pondré a un guardaespaldas cerca de ti. No quiero que ese mal nacido te esté hostigando! –dijo yendo hacia ella.

-No necesito ningún guardaespaldas, Jack!... Lo de hoy solo fue una casualidad y dudo que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Dame un segundo... –Jack recibió una llamada a su celular. Luego de hablar y culminar la misma, él tomó la mano de Lisa y se dirigió con ella a la sala en cuanto escucharon el timbre en la puerta.

-Qué sucede, Jack?

-Te dije que pronto te daría buenas noticias. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

El ex mercenario abrió la puerta y Lisa no podía creer lo que veía... Era una trabajadora social con Roy en los brazos, seguida del abogado de Jack.

-Dios mío! –Lisa fue hacia ella y le quitó al niño para arrullarlo entre los suyos

-Mami!

-Roy! –Por los ojos de Lisa corrían lágrimas de felicidad –Pero ¿cómo fue esto posible?. Pensé que debía quedarse allá hasta el juicio.

-El juez ha permitido que se quede con usted hasta que de un veredicto final... –dijo la trabajadora social –El abogado del señor Archer mostró los argumentos suficientes para tal efecto.

Lisa fue hacia Jack y le un abrazo.

-Gracias Jack... No tengo palabras para agradecerte.

-Lisa, usted deberá firmar algunos documentos –dijo el abogado –Recuerde que lo más importante es que el niño no debe salir la ciudad bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella firmó los papeles necesarios. Los sirvientes subieron el equipaje del niño a la habitación de Lisa. Luego, la trabajadora social se retiró.

-Así que este es Roy... –dijo J.B. saliendo con Nancy de la habitación.

-Qué niño tan lindo! –Nancy intentó cargarlo, pero el niño la rechazó y se prensó a Lisa.

-Jajajaja!... Creo que no le caes Nancy –dijo J.B.

-Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos?

-J.B. vive aquí y Nancy siempre lo viene a visitar. Ellos serán amigos tuyos –Lisa luego se volteó -... Y él es Jack, el papá de J.B. y dueño de la casa.

Roy observó a Jack de arriba a abajo. Miró la expresión de aquel hombre, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa particular. Luego le habló a Lisa.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Eh... –Lisa sintió una incomodidad abismal con aquella pregunta –... Él está en una misión muy importante y va... a demorar algún tiempo...

-Roy, quieres jugar a los videojuegos? –preguntó J.B. para distraer al niño.

-Si!

-Entonces vamos. Te enseñaré uno nuevo... –J.B. se dirigió junto a Lisa, Roy y Nancy a una sala de esparcimiento que quedaba a un lado del estudio de Jack.

El abogado de Jack se acercó a él. Desde ese punto de la sala ambos podían contemplar a través de la puerta de vidrio a aquellos cuatro mientras se divertían en la sala de esparcimiento jugando a los videojuegos... Lisa cerca de Roy le acariciaba el caballo y le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Ella luce feliz –dijo el abogado –... Y tú también, Jack.

-Harry, mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo estaré. Simplemente quiero retribuirle todo el daño que le he hecho antes, por mi mala cabeza... Sé que ese niño es su vida y a su lado ella podrá mitigar todo el dolor.

Ambos prendieron un cigarrillo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-Finalmente te ha aceptado como marido?...

-No... Y con la llegada del niño dudo mucho que eso pase... Además, no deseo presionarla.

-La llegada del niño es un arma de doble filo para ti... Ella pudiera irse ahora.

-No la voy a retener... Prefiero correr ese riesgo viendo que ella es feliz, a que esté aquí a mi lado todo el tiempo triste extrañando al pequeño... Solo quiero ser para ella lo que ya no es Rick Hunter, su héroe personal.

.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado ya desde que Roy regresó con Lisa. Las cosas iban cambiando conforme avanzaban los lapsos del tiempo.

Lejano a la trágica realidad de los Hunter y viviendo la suya propia, desde la enorme e iluminada ventana de un sector de las escaleras de la base Macross, con vista hacia las pistas, un pensativo Hiro Ishi cavilaba en lo que sería su vida antes de ir con su superior. Rick lo había mandado a buscar, así que se disponía a entrar en el elevador. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver.

-Diablos!

-Hiro, espera! No te vayas!

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted, teniente Randall!

-Por favor escúchame, quiero disculparme contigo!

-Disculparte? –Hiro se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella –No puedo creer tu cinismo! Me dejaste en ridículo, arruinaste el cumpleaños de Marjorie y nuestro compromiso, provocaste una reacción en cadena que casi deslinda en una catástrofe y encima vienes a pedirme que te disculpe!

-Estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía!. Además, lo de Edwards y ella no es mentira! Hiro, por favor, despierta!

-Ella y yo ya hemos hablado, pero eso no es algo que a ti te incumba. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una reunión con Rick.

-Hiro, por favor!... No hubiera querido que fuera así, pero significas más para mí de lo que yo creía.

El líder de los Destroids sonrió. Esperó aquellas palabras de Izzy por muchos años, y finalmente podía oírlas, pero en la estación equivocada.

-Ese es tu problema Isobel!... Ya es demasiado tarde.

Dicho esto se quitó de su amarre y subió al ascensor... Izzy sentía que el rumbo de su vida iba hacia el despeñadero. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, quería llorar a solas, gritar, perderse en un abismo del cual no pudiera salir. Había perdido a Jack, a Michael y a Hiro, pensó amargamente. Nunca supo jugar bien sus cartas... Recordó el pasado. Quiso retener a Jack a la fuerza; a Michael nunca pudo comprenderlo... y a Hiro solo lo había visto como amigo. Encima hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la mujer de la cual Jack había estado enamorado toda su vida había estado frente a ella por muchos años, Lisa Hayes.

Pasó corriendo por los hangares hasta perderse en el suyo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien; Kylie ya no estaba y Vala se encontraba en una misión... Quizás Miriya pudiera aconsejarla, una vez más. Pero ¿de qué serviría?. Tanto Miriya como Kylie y como Vala habían encontrado a los amores de sus vidas; tenían sus esposos e hijos mientras ella se quedaba cada vez más sola.

En un punto cercano, entre los hangares, Sunshine pudo ver a Izzy a la distancia.

-Oye Sangriento, ¿viste eso? –le preguntó Sunshine cerca de la entrada del hangar del Escuadrón Lobo –Era Izzy... Iba corriendo y se veía mal.

-Después de todo el alboroto que le armó a Hiro no es para menos –contestó el Cherokee fumando un habano mientras los demás miembros del escuadrón se mantenían en el área –Imagino que se peleó con alguien. Últimamente la gente anda molesta con ella por lo que provocó.

Aunque aquellos eran días de aparente calma, siempre había disturbios esporádicos que debían ser controlados, a parte de que estaba totalmente prohibido descuidar los patrullajes rotativos. Las instrucciones para evitar enfrentamientos debían seguirse con suma cautela.

-Buenos días, señores!... ¿Ya está lista mi nave? –preguntó Jack Archer llegando al lugar en su traje de vuelo, con el casco bajo el brazo, mientras se ponía los guantes –... Debo inspeccionar la zona C en estos momentos.

-Afirmativo, capitán! –dijo el jefe de los técnicos –Le dimos mantenimiento a las HOTAS y el motor ya no tiene ese extraño ruido.

- Muy bien, entonces partiré. Quiero estar de regreso temprano en casa..._ –_ sonrió mientras tarareaba una canción de moda, al tiempo en que echaba un vistazo a los demás. Pues notó que todos lo estaban viendo.

-Wow! –Sunshine se rascó la frente y sonrió mientras veía a su jefe –Es increíble!

-Qué? ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

-Nada, Jack... solo que luces tan feliz –le dijo Sangriento.

La mística piloto, Luna Vilanova se acercó a él y le agarró el rostro con ambas manos.

-Estás más guapo que de costumbre, capitán. Tienes un hermoso brillo en los ojos y tu aura emite un color diferente... Luces radiante!

Jack tomó las manos de Luna entre las suyas y les dio un beso.

-Quizás sea la felicidad... Gracias por el cumplido, amiga –Ahora debo irme. Mientras más rápido me vaya, más rápido regresaré.

-Hoy es lunes de cervezas y póker, Jack! –le gritó Red Cassidy –No vayas a faltar!

-Lo siento! –gritó subiéndose a la nave –No me esperen! Quiero estar temprano en casa.

Cerró la carlinga, pidió permiso para salir y en unos segundos se había marchado de allí, dejando a todo el escuadrón asombrado.

.

Totalmente destrozado, indignado y molesto por la decisión del juez de concederle la custodia de Roy a Lisa hasta el veredicto final, Rick Hunter miraba desde el enorme ventanal de su oficina el despegue perfecto de Jack Archer. Apretó los puños. No sabía cómo se estaba conteniendo. Cerró los ojos y lamentó profundamente todo el esfuerzo que hizo por traerlo a New Macross. Su llgada había sido como el principio del fin. Y es que sencillamente no soportaba vivir sin Lisa y mucho menos sin su hijo. Tocó sus manos y recordó que su anillo de matrimonio ya no permanecía en su anular.

Siguió allí, impávido, viendo como el Wolff-001 se perdía entre las nubes. Estaba tan perdido en su odio que no se había dado cuenta que Hiro llevaba varios minutos allí.

-Rick... Rick, ¿me escuchas?

-Eh... Si, Hiro, lo siento.

-Me mandaste a llamar. ¿Necesitas algo, amigo?

Rick le explicó que el almirante Global le había dicho que había recibido reportes de que algunas unidades Scavengers en la zona sur que estaban causando un alboroto, por lo tanto le dio las instrucciones necesaria para que enviara a algunos Destroids a amortiguar la situación, ya que quizás se trataba de Gorian y sería una buena oportunidad de atraparlo.

-Claro, daré las órdenes para que algunas de mis unidades revisen el área y yo mismo comandaré la misión.

-Hiro, otra cosa. Lamento lo que sucedió en la fiesta y espero que tú y Marjorie puedan arreglar las cosas.

-Gracias Rick. Ella en verdad te aprecia mucho. Me dijo que trabajó contigo en varias propagandas publicitarias y campañas de reclutamiento de las RDF, y que son buenos amigos.

-Así es. Ella es una mujer muy profesional en su trabajo.

-Por ahora le dije a Marjorie que era mejor que nos diéramos un tiempo, pero estoy decidido a regresar con ella pese lo que haya pasado con Edwards... Ella finalmente me contó lo que había ocurrido y quiero darle otra oportunidad... Yo tampoco he sido un santo en esta vida y no soy quién para juzgar sus actos.

Rick analizó esa frase de Hiro y lo que conllevaba. ¿Acaso él había sido un santo? Por más vueltas que le diera a su cabeza no encontraba una respuesta, pero lo cierto era que en los momentos de crisis matrimonial él tampoco contribuyó mucho a la causa. Su ego y su orgullo siempre terminaban por hacerle una mala jugada... y encima, aquel desliz con Lena Rigby le había salido demasiado caro.

-Pues, me alegro que lo hayas dispuesto de esa forma.

-Disculpa que me meta pero, ¿por qué no tratas de hacer lo mismo con Lisa?

-No creo que pueda. Las heridas son muy profundas. Creo que después de todo ella ama a Jack, y no a mí –Rick se levantó de la silla y fue a la ventana nuevamente para ver a la distancia.

-Pues yo no lo veo así. Estoy seguro que Lisa te ama. El problema no eres tú ni es ella, el problema es Jack –Hiro también fue hacia la ventana y miraba el panorama con él –Jack siempre ha tomado lo que otros quieren o tienen; pienso que se debe a todo lo que le quitaron de niño porque no encuentro otra explicación. Jack se metió en la relación entre Carl y Lisa, luego no le importó que yo amaba a Izzy y aún siendo mi mejor amigo él se involucró con ella... después, la dejó para irse con Helena, imagino que por la fascinación que Roy y T.R. sentían por ella... y mira lo que hace ahora... siempre es lo mismo. Quiere lo que otros tienen y destruye todo lo que toca...

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Debo inspeccionar al escuadrón Skull y sobrevolar el área –respondió –Debes estar listo cuanto antes.

-Dalo por hecho...

Hiro entendió que Rick no quería hablar más del asunto. Le hizo un saludo de retirada y procedió a marcharse hacia el área de los Destroids.

El líder Skull quedó un rato pensativo. Minutos después, se puso su uniforme de vuelo y entró al hangar de su escuadrón. Su nave ya estaba lista. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a acercarse a él, pues lucía serio y lejano, simplemente encerrado en su mundo... Quienes le conocían sabían que esa actitud podría desencadenar en una hecatombe...

Pero Max Sterling fue más osado. No solo era un capitán de escuadrón de confianza de Rick Hunter, sino que era su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Quizás el único a quien podría escuchar en un momento como este, luego de bastante tiempo de no verse ni hablar debido a toda la situación acaecida y a las misiones encomendadas.

-Rick...

-Estoy ocupado.

Pero Max se equivocó. Rick sabía a qué se debía la presencia de Max allí; era como para darle una especie de pésame a razón de la aniquilación de su matrimonio... Para acabar de joder, a la distancia, en el hangar del escuadrón Lobo, Rick podía ver a Sammy junto a Sunshine. Ella lo abrazaba y luego se daban un beso antes de que él partiera a su misión del día... Por un momento el rostro de Sammy era el de Lisa y el de Sunshine era su propio rostro hace un par de años atrás.

_-"Rick... estas fotos son para ti, quiero que las tengas"... _–recordó aquella vez cuando Lisa le regaló unas fotos. Vaya que lucía hermosa y adorable en la primera foto que vio, aún con el gato sobre su cabeza. Esa foto aún la conservaba... En ese momento no entendió para qué eran, pero luego recordó el poster de Minmei volteado en la pared y fue atando cabos hasta el día en que Vanesa le dijo que Lisa lo amaba... Cerró los ojos y sintió el aroma a lluvia y al perfume de ella cuando ambos caminaron bajo el cielo nocturno de Macross, cubiertos por un paraguas... El té que bebieron esa noche en su casa fue sustancioso, tibio, casi eterno... Él lo bebió despacio para que no se acabara algo que ella había preparado para él... La recordó radiante y hablantina, pues él prefirió callar para escuchar su voz, y sonreír para que sintiera lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una profunda emoción y el nacimiento de un amor tan insólito como incomparable... Él hubiera querido estar con ella esa misma noche. La había deseado y soñado por tanto tiempo de manera absurda que ahora encontraba aún más ilógico el hecho de que ella hubiera estado sintiendo lo mismo por él...

Pero esos tiempos ya se habían ido...

-Rick, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Max no quiero platicar ahora. Debo partir... –volvió a la realidad.

-Entiendo. Cuando quieras hablar sabes donde localizarme.

-No tengo nada que hablar... con nadie...

-No me importa que no me quieras escuchar Rick, pero lo vas a hacer! –Max se acercó a él y le habló disimuladamente – Estoy seguro que existe una explicación lógica para que Lisa esté viviendo con Jack; quizás lo hace porque está molesta por la forma en como le quitaste al niño, aunque ahora lo haya recuperado momentáneamente... Pero también tú tuviste la culpa al poner la casa de ambos en venta. No debiste hacerlo!

Rick sintió que su mundo se derrumbó en menos de dos segundos. Fue hacia Max y lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, Max?... ¡Cómo así que Lisa está viviendo con Jack!

-Diablos... Pensé que ya lo sabías –dijo totalmente eclipsado por hacer que Rick se enterara por él.

-No puedo creerlo! En tan poco tiempo me ha cambiado como si yo fuera un perro. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad solo fui un juguete para ella... Y encima tiene a Roy viviendo con ellos!... –se sentía totalmente dolido y humillado... –Ese mal nacido de Jack... Quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos.

Rick soltó a Max y se dirigió a su nave.

-Rick! Espera! Estoy debes calmarte! Tu error es tu impulsividad!

El líder Skull no hizo caso... Subió por las escaleras, se puso su casco, bajó la carlinga, y encendió la nave. Minutos después ya había partido.

.

.

.

.

Moyra Flynn se encontraba junto a Charlie Mackinnon, Yinmar y Daisy en la sala de comandos de Base Macross. Le estaban dando seguimiento al patrullaje de Jack en el área asignada... Daisy Monroe verificaría los datos sobre la reyerta de los Scavengers.

-Comandante Flynn, me informa Konda que el comandante Hunter envió a Hiro a la zona Sur.

-¿Cómo ves la situación?

-Los Destroids están tomando el control. Son pocas las unidades que quedan en esa área.

-Excelente!

-Comandante Flynn, recibo un reporte del capitán Archer. Me indica que no hay novedad en la zona C pero que revisará las áreas aledañas para ver si tiene información del comandante Gorian.

-Indícale que tengo informaciones de que unos zentraedis rebeldes robaron unos pods reparados del hangar del ese sector, y que se mantenga comunicación con nosotros constante mientras esté por esa área. Necesitamos atrapar a Gorian donde quiera que esté.

-Entendido!

.

En la zona C, cerca de los riscos marino adyacentes a los rascacielos de New Macross, Jack continuaba sobrevolando el área. En modalidad Battloid, por los alrededores, había buscado minuciosamente pero tampoco veía señales de Gorian, ni altercados de scavengers... Sin embargo pudo ver por los aires a los zentraedis rebeldes que habían reparado los pods y que pretendían atacar el sector. Enseguida cambió a modalidad fighter y alzó el vuelo.

Eran dos los pods. A ras del aire divisaron a Jack y le dispararon sendos misiles de largo alcance. El ex mercenario pudo esquivarlos y fue hacia uno de ellos... En modalidad Battloid agarró su rifle misil, dio un disparo zafándole una de las partes, luego se le acercó y le dio un cachazo contundente con el arma, averiándole las extremidades para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El otro pod alzó vuelo tirándole una ráfaga de proyectiles al mismo tiempo... Jack cambió a modalidad fighter y fue tras él... el Pod le había sacado bastante ventaja... el zentraedi sonriendo pensó entonces que había escapado. Sin embargo Jack le recortó la distancia y se preparó a encañonar.

No obstante, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, la mueca en el rostro del zentraedi que hasta ese instante pensó que había escapado de las garras de Archer, cambió súbitamente cuando vio otra nave que venía hacia él con gran velocidad... Una nave que tenía el logo de la calavera.

-Mierda, el Skull-01! – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir, pues Rick le envió un solo disparo que lo mandó al otro mundo, haciendo que su nave cayera en mil pedazos sobre el mar.

Jack quedó estático. No sabía de donde había salido el líder Skull; lo único que supo era que le molestaba enormemente que se hubiera metido en su batalla. Él ya tenía a aquel zentraedi en la mira, un número más para su récord personal. Pero él sabía que había algo más detrás de aquello. En definitivas se enfureció por lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue Rick quien finalmente rompió el hielo ante el silencio del líder Wolf.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que estabas esperando para acabarlo? ¿Qué llegara hasta la zona Sur? O simplemente pretendías lucirte como siempre quieres hacerlo.

Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba... o quizás sí... Después de todo era la primera vez que el disciplinado y recto Rick Hunter le hablaba de esa forma y en una situación tan inverosímil.

-Sabes que lo tenía controlado... ¿Cuál es tu dolor Rick? –le dijo el ex mercenario –Si vienes por mí, hazlo directamente, y no utilizando mi objetivo como excusa.

Ambos en modalidad fighter... Rick fue y se acercó a él, tanto que podían mirarse desde la carlinga, los vidrios ahumados, pero hechas para que pudieran verse entre los pilotos cazas de las RDF exclusivamente por cualquier eventualidad.

-No necesito una excusa para entrar en una batalla de cualquier piloto de las RDF y acabar con quien me de la gana, pues para eso soy el líder de estas jodidas fuerzas!... Y si no te gusta, Jack, puedes largarte cuando desees... pues no eres imprescindible en mis escuadrones.

Jack sonrió, podía ver el rostro de Rick totalmente diferente, transformado por una especie de odio que nunca antes había visto.

-Vaya, Rick... pareciera como si ese disparo lo hubieras querido hacer contra mí... ¿Acaso el Pod se interpuso en tu objetivo real?... ¡Dímelo!

Rick también sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar ese momento.

-Adivinaste... ¡Jaque mate!...

-Está bien... Te daré el gusto de renunciar a las RDF... Así no tendré que aguantarte jamás, ni tú tendrás que verme –dijo Jack –... Claro que me iré, pero me iré con mi esposa, Lisa... Ella ahora vive conmigo, es nuevamente mía, Rick!... ¡Tú perdiste!

-Te mataré, hijo de perra!

No supieron si los segundos transcurrieron más rápidos o más lentos que de costumbre, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo sin precedentes en la historia de los pilotos de las RDF.

En la torre de controles de la base Macross, Charlie Mackinnon veía horrorizado una escena que jamás pensó ver... De la impresión escupió al piso el sorbo de café que acababa de llevarse a la boca... Limpió sus lentes, y con el corazón latiendo a mil dio un grito espeluznante.

-Comandante Flynn, venga a ver esto! No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!

Moyra se quitó los audífonos y procedió a ir corriendo hacia el puesto de Charlie.

-Mackinnon, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó alarmada

-EL SKULL-001 Y EL WOLF-001 ESTÁN PELEANDO ENTRE ELLOS!

-NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! –Moyra prácticamente quitó a Charlie del puesto y agrandó la imagen del monitor para ver con horror cómo Rick y Jack se disparaban entre ellos estando en modalidad fighter.

Los demás operadores de la base corrieron todos a ver aquel insólito combate aéreo de dos de los mejores pilotos de las RDF que una vez fueron amigos... La mayoría que desconocía el altercado sentimental de aquel triángulo amoroso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Algunos limpiaron sus ojos para ver si uno de los dos no era el enemigo... No habían palabras para describir aquello, era como si todos allí estuvieran viviendo una pesadilla.

Moyra salió del trance momentáneo y habló...

-Comandante Hunter! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?... Deténganse, por favor! –Dirigiéndose con ímpetu -... Capitán Archer! ¡Qué cree que está haciendo!

Moyra trató una y otra vez pero sencillamente no la escuchaban.

-Comandante Flynn –dijo Yinmar –Ambos han cerrado sus canales de comunicación!

Cansada de tratar de detenerlos, Moyra misma se comunicó con los escuadrones Skull y Wolf. Les dio las coordenadas y les ordenó que fueran de inmediato a atender una situación de "alto riesgo"...

Consternados, todos vieron como se disparaban proyectiles haciendo las más extraordinarias maniobras de ataque y evasión al mismo tiempo. Virajes perfectos, anticipaciones, tiros sincronizados con escapatorias de milésimas de segundo. Sencillamente no se daban tregua.

Recibiendo órdenes, Yinmar se comunicó a Terranova e informó a Claudia lo que sucedía. La morena no podía creerlo. Fue a los controles, quitando a Sammy y ubicando la pelea. Así observó con horror como aquellos dos querían acabar el uno con el otro.

-Pero eso qué significa, Claudia? Porqué esos dos están peleando, ¿acaso es broma? –preguntó Sammy, mientras Kim, Vanessa, y Lana corrían hacia ella para ver lo que sucedía.

Claudia la ignoró... Allí, en el tacnet pudo penetrar los controles de largo alcance y logró interferir en el audio de ambas naves.

-RICK!... JACK!... PAREN ESTO! –les gritó Claudia. Intentando por varios minutos detenerlos sin tener resultados positivos... Muy por el contrario corrió con la mala suerte de escuchar los horribles insultos que ambos se decía.

-Claudia, se van a matar! –dijo Vanessa.

-Si Roy estuviera vivo, estaría avergonzado de ustedes dos! –les gritó la morena a los dos pilotos.

Volviendo a base Macross, el corazón de Moyra y los presentes en base Macross dio un vuelco cuando vio que Jack cambió a modalidad Battloid, sacando el misil de inmediato.

-Jack, por favor, detente! –le gritó Moyra... pero fue totalmente ignorada.

El ex mercenario no podía contra su propia ira.

-Ya me divertí bastante contigo! Ahora sí te voy a enviar al infierno!

Jack disparó un primer cañonazo haciendo que todos se helaran... Rick aun en modalidad fighter pudo a duras penas esquivarlo... Se sentía algo agitado, pues tenía bastante tiempo de no entrar en combate, a diferencia de Jack que era una verdadera máquina diaria depredadora.

Sin embargo, aquel odio que sentía hacia el ex mercenario lo había hecho retomar la forma de los días de su esplendor. Haciendo maniobras evasivas sin iguales cambio igualmente a modalidad Battloid y en menos de unos segundos le envió un inesperado cañonazo a Jack.

-Ven, Jack! Te estoy esperando, idiota! Si me voy al infierno, tú te vas conmigo!

-Esa es mi línea, pendejo!

-Muere, perro!

Claudia no podía concebir todo lo que se decían... La ráfaga de proyectiles fue inmensa, lo que ocasionó que sectores aledaños tuvieran pérdidas monetarias y que edificios en construcción cayeran vueltos escombros.

Sobre las colinas, cerca de los riscos se pegaban con el misil, forcejaban... cambiaban a modalidad fighter, subían nuevamente a los cielos tirándose lo que les quedaba de las ráfagas de proyectiles, para nuevamente volver a mostrar la brutalidad que podría tener un Battloid cuando se enfrentaba a otro.

Los habitantes veían asombrados lo que ocurría... Ni que decir de la prensa que ya había llegado al lugar e informaba del hecho.

En la casa de Jack, a J.B. se le caía el jugo al piso debido a la impresión de ver por televisión lo que ocurría.

-Lisa!... Lisa! Tienes que venir a ver esto!... –Aterrado ante lo que estaba viendo por el suceso, J.B. llamó a Lisa desde abajo de la escalera. Ella había dejado a Roy jugando en la piscina con una de las sirvientas y luego había subido a darse un baño... Lisa bajó hacia el estudio para ver con horror lo que transmitía Katherine Hyson

-Pero qué rayos es eso! –preguntó sin querer saber una respuesta que ya conocía.

–¡Es papá y el comandante Hunter! ¡Están peleando con las naves!

-DIOS MÍO! –Lisa se llevó las manos al rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Veía como esos dos peleaban como si lo estuvieran haciendo contra Zeraal o Khyron... En modalidad Fighter se disparaban sin piedad... luego, cambiaban y en modalidad Battloid se iban encima como fieras, yendo hasta la superficie y destruyendo todo a su paso como un tsunami, a tal punto de acabar con algunas estructuras y provocando un pánico colectivo.

Agotados y golpeados por los movimientos violentos a los que se estaban sometiendo, volvieron al cielo nuevamente para atacarse... fue en ese instante es que aparecieron Sunshine, Sangriento, Hess, Miriya y Max.

Con mucho cuidado de no salir asestados por alguno de los tiros de la batalla personal de Rick y Jack, los otros dos, Sangriento y Sunshine cambiaron a Battloid y agarraron al Battloid de Jack por ambos brazos... Miriya por el otro lado, le quitó el misil a Rick en un descuido y Hess presionó con su Battloid el cuello del Battloid de Rick... Max se puso en medio de ambos.

-Dame mi maldito misil, Miriya, o te juro que...!

-Qué, Rick? –le gritó Max –¿Acaso te atreverás a atacar a mi mujer? ¿ Ella ha sido tu amiga por todos estos años pero tú estás cegado por tu maldito odio! Sólo mírate hasta donde haz llegado! Eres nuestro líder!...

-Largo de aquí todos! Es una maldita orden! –gritó Rick furioso

-Lo siento, Rick!... No vamos a seguir tus órdenes! No hasta que no vuelvas a ser el Rick que eras!...Ya ni siquiera se si yo mismo te respeto o no!... Ahora pierdes los estribos con facilidad y tu impulsividad te hace cometer las peores estupideces que he visto en mi vida!

-Ustedes dos, suéltenme! –gritó Jack a Sunshine y Sangriento... –Y tú Sterling! Quítate del medio!... Todos quítense de aquí y lárguense!

-Cállate, Jack! –Max en su Battloid fue hacia el, muy cerca, mientras los otros dos lo sostenían apresado por los brazos –...Es triste pensar en cuán arrepentido debe estar el almirante Global de haber enviado a buscarte aquella vez!... Al menos muchos de nosotros sí lo estamos, porque solo haz ocasionado problemas. Eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensas en ti, sin importarte el daño que hagas a los demás. Pisoteas a todo el mundo sin tener el más mínimo pudor!

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que pudieron herir a civiles inocentes?... El almirante Global quiere verlos a ambos, ahora! –dijo Miriya –Será una conversación que no les agradará.

Rick y Jack fueron llevados hasta la base... Los soldados allí presente los vieron llegar sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido.

Pase a sus negativas, ambos pilotos fueron llevados a la enfermería, pero bastante distanciados y separados para evitar conflicto, ya que estaban heridos a consecuencia de los fuertes impactos recibidos dentro de sus maquinas producto de la batalla que había desarrollado. Jack tenía una enorme y profunda herida en el brazo... Rick por su parte tenía una cortada en la frente y otra en el pecho...

Luego de sanarle las lesiones, ambos fueron llevados ante Global, también por separado. La descarga del veterano almirante con ambos, fue algo sin precedentes. Pocas veces se había visto a Global tan furioso, harto y decepcionado de alguien...

Rick fue suspendido y relegado de su puesto, hasta segunda orden. Sería entonces reemplazado por Max Sterling, pese a los intentos infructuosos de Edwards por hacerse con el poder.

Igual le ocurrió a Jack. Suspendido indefinidamente, además de tener que pagar una multa que ascendía a una gran cantidad de dinero por daños y perjuicios y por atentar contra su superior, en todo caso para evitar la cárcel... Le tocaría a Sangriento la responsabilidad del escuadrón Lobo.

Eso, por tratarse de dos pilotos excepcionales de las cuales las RDF no podían darse el lujo de prescindir, a sabiendas de que si hubiera sido otros dos pilotos los hubiera llevado a corte marcial y expulsión de por vida.

.

.

.

Jack llegó bastante de noche a la casa. J.B. fue a su encuentro.

-Jack ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, he pasado muchas peores cosas... Esto solo fue una raya más para el tigre... –le indicó –Dile a la sirvienta que me suba una botella de whisky a mi habitación.

Jack subió las escaleras. Le dolía bastante el brazo. Al llegar al pasillo de arriba se encontró con Lisa y su mirada inquisidora. Roy ya dormía y ella se dispuso a hablar con Jack, largo y tendido.

-No me mires así. Te juro que por primera vez fue él quien me provocó y quien inició todo –le dijo con seriedad –Además, no te preocupes por él... Sigue vivo.

-No te he dicho nada... Solo espero no haber sido yo el motivo... No quiero otro cargo de conciencia. No después de todo el peso que ya cargo sobre mis hombros.

Jack le dio la espalda y siguió hasta su habitación. Mientras caminaba se quitó el abrigo de cuero que cargaba y Lisa pudo ver horrorizada que tenía una parte del brazo bastante manchado de sangre.

-Dios, estás sangrando! –Ella fue hacia el botiquín del baño y buscó alcohol y unas gasas...

Jack se sentó en una cómoda silla aledaña. Se sentía sumamente estropeado. Había sido una de las peores batallas de su vida... Él se quitó la camisa y pudo ver la sangre amontonada. Con el mismo trapo limpió su herida.

-No hagas eso! Se te pondrá peor –dijo Lisa sentándose en una silla más pequeña y empapando la gasa con alcohol.

La sirvienta entró con el whiskey y lo puso en una mesa aledaña. Sirvió un vaso para Jack y se lo entregó... El ex mercenario lo bebió al instante. Luego ella le sirvió más.

-Retírate... –le ordenó a la sirvienta

-Sí, señor –respondió saliendo de la habitación al acto y cerrando la puerta.

Jack hizo el vaso a un lado, alcanzó su paquete de cigarrillos y prendió uno, mientras Lisa le revisaba la herida.

-Esta herida se ve mal... Se te abrió un punto. Quien te coció pareciera que fue tu peor enemigo.

-Nah, mi peor enemigo fue ese mal nacido que me atacó.

Lisa le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca a Jack y presionó la colilla encendida contra la herida, algo que le causó un soberano dolor al ex mercenario al sentir la braza en la cortada.

-Diablos! Eso me dolió!

-Debía amortiguar la infección con algo caliente –dijo sonriendo –Esto es práctica de supervivencia, además, tú haz pasado cosas mucho peores... Esto no es absolutamente nada para ti.

-Al menos no es el brazo donde llevo el tatuaje que me hice para ti.

-Eso es lo de menos, Jack. Lo importante es que tu herida sane cuanto antes.

El ex mercenario bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso de whiskey mientras Lisa ahora le ponía alcohol a la herida y finalmente vendaba la misma con una gasa haciendo varias vueltas y un perfecto enrollado.

-Antes de que preguntes más detalles, él está igual de herido que yo. Y ambos fuimos relegados de nuestros cargos.

-Lo imaginé... Y creo que Global fue condescendiente con los dos. Me extraña que no te hayan metido a la cárcel nuevamente.

-Ahora tengo dinero y puedo pagar todas las fianzas que me de la gana... Es más, estoy considerando la idea de tener mi propio escuadrón independiente, donde solo yo mande, donde nadie me joda y donde no tenga que aguantar la presencia de Rick.

Lisa suspiró.

-No se hasta cuando ustedes dos seguirán en lo mismo... Todos alrededor hemos sido arrastrados por esta espiral. ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta?

-Lo siento, Lisa.

Resignada ante la interminable medición de poderes Archer-Hunter, ella se levantó. Por un segundo quedó pensativa ante todo lo que había ocurrido ese día... Él pudo así contemplarla, puesta de un hermoso kimono rosado que resaltaba su esbelta figura, sus pechos firmes, su cintura angosta, su cabello largo suelto que destilaba aquel aroma que lo volvía loco.

Él bajó la mirada. Era mejor que ella saliera de allí cuanto antes o no podría contenerse. La amaba y deseaba demasiado.

-Sucede algo, Jack? ¿Te duele mucho la herida?... –dijo ella tocando el área de las gasas con cuidado, viendo si había un nuevo brote de sangre... –Si deseas te busco un medicamento.

-No!... –él la detuvo. Agarró la mano de ella con suavidad y la llevó hacia su corazón.

-Qué pasa?

-Es aquí donde me duele... En el corazón... –dicho esto se levantó, quedando frente a Lisa, aún agarrando su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella... Finalmente le dio un profundo e inesperado beso en los labios.

.

.

.

.

Sería casi la una de la mañana cuando Kiyora escuchó un ruido en el dojo. Se levantó sobresaltada, pues se había enterado por Daisuke de lo que había sucedido entre él y Jack Archer.

Puesta de bata salió hasta el patio delantero para encontrarse con un Rick en estado deplorable. Tenía una venda alrededor de su frente, además, se notaba que había estado bebiendo bastante y casi no podía mantenerse en pie...

Ella corrió hacia él... Rick casi cae de frente al suelo si no es porque Kiyora la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Rick Hunter!

-Yo... estoy bien...

-No, no lo estás –Echó el brazo de Rick sobre su hombro y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Rick cayó de bruces sobre la cama. Se movió un poco y quedó boca arriba.

-Soy tan infeliz – rió a carcajadas –Creo que no existe en el mundo alguien que haya perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Te prepararé un te.

-No!

Aún así Kiyora fue hacia la cocina, le preparó un te y en cinco minutos regresó al cuarto... Ella le ofreció el té a Rick, pero este se lo tiró a un lado de forma grosera y aparatosa.

-Te dije que no quiero ningún estúpido te! –él se puso de pie y le habló mirándola directamente a los ojos –Solo vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero estar solo!... ¡Más solo de lo que estoy, sin mi hijo, sin Lisa, sin ser el líder de las RDF!... Sin ser nadie, solo un simple bastardo...

Kiyora no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a llorar. Sentía que él la odiaba y culpaba por haber perdido a su hijo y que deseaba que se fuera de allí. Nunca antes había sentido tanta tristeza junta. Desearía no haber nacido.

-Perdóname, Rick Hunter... –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo no quise ocasionarte problemas. La culpa ha sido todo mía. Te juro que me voy inmediatamente de aquí y nunca más me volverás a ver.

De pronto, Rick sintió una especie de remordimiento, como si cada cosa que tocaba era destruido... Sentía como si él estuviera en cierta forma adquiriendo la personalidad y mala fortuna de Jack Archer.

Rick agarró a Kiyora con su mano y la hizo retroceder.

-No, Kiyora... yo lo siento.

Rick se sentó en el borde de la cama y tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras sus lágrimas caían aparatosamente como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ya fuera por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido, o por simple catarsis, Rick estaba llorando al fin, todo lo que no había llorado en mucho tiempo

–Diablos, no puedo más! Mi vida es un asco... Jack me ha quitado todo lo verdaderamente importante para mí.

Kiyora secó sus lágrimas y se hincó para quedar frente a él. Así quitó las manos de él y agarró a Rick por el rostro... Ella pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules más transparentes aún por las lágrimas, vio la tristeza en sus ojos y pudo sentirla también.

Ella observó igualmente sus labios y sintió la necesidad de besarlo, e igualmente de unirse a él como mujer... Unos segundos pasaron antes de que finalmente ella le diera un beso.

Rick no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Solo escuchó cuando Kiyora le dijo que lo amaba.

-Kiyora... creo que no debemos...

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, Kiyora se incorporó. Ella desabotonó su kimono, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a él. Su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo. Sus pechos exuberantes y firmes, su figura bien torneada, su largo cabello...

-Hagamos protocultura –le dijo, tomando la mano de Rick y llevándola hacia su mejilla –Quiero hacerte felíz. Hagamos el amor, Rick Hunter...

Rick, aún sentado quiso pensar que aquello no era real sino simplemente una trampa del alcohol que había bebido; una trampa del destino de la cual quiso huir...Sin embargo, su subconsciente en ese instante le indicaba que él precisaba una vía de escape, una manera de descargar todo lo que sentía, su rabia, su dolor, su ímpetu... la intensidad de la tristeza que lo consumía por dentro y que necesitaba ser apaciguada para no cometer una locura peor.

Como en un sueño, sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Kiyora sobre él, en la cama... Ella lo besaba apasionadamente, desgarraba su ropa y lo amaba con ansias... Pudo así la ardiente mujer descender a sus propios sueños, perderse en los abismos del éxtasis, regalar y recibir pasión.

Ella sabía que él no la amaba, y lo corroboró cuando en el transcurso del acto, en más de una ocasión escuchó de labios de él, el nombre de la mujer que aún ocupaba su corazón... Pero Kiyora solo quería ser feliz en sus brazos y quería igualmente que él fuera feliz en los de ella, al menos por esa vez...

Nunca antes se había sentido tan dichosa, nunca, con Zeraal, pues ella nunca había sentido el verdadero amor... aquel amor que por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo única y exclusivamente por Rick Hunter.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

xxxx

x

x

x


	36. Un Triángulo Perfecto

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento y subido de tono, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

_**UN TRIÁNGULO PERFECTO**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hay amores que llenan la inmensidad del universo, el vacío de este horizonte de sucesos... Solo quiero soñar porque solo en los sueños puedo cumplir imposibles que se vuelven realidad y realidades que se construyen de sueños que ni siquiera pueden ser olvidado dentro de agujeros negros, de lapsos, espacios, o tiempo..."_

_Cindy Rubattino-Azul Profundo_

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer...**

No supo si fue un instante de tiempo en el cual no tuvo conciencia de sí misma. Solo volvió en sí cuando escuchó las primeras gotas de lluvia caer golpeando la ventana, como avisándole que era mejor que no llegara más allá.

Se encontraba en aquella enorme cama, tendida bajo el cuerpo de Jack. Podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias y todas aquellas bellas palabras que ocasionalmente le susurraba al oído. Él era como un peligroso tormento, en menos de lo que pensaba él podía domarla de una extraña manera.

El ex mercenario besó sus labios, luego su oído y fue bajando lentamente hasta el cuello. Luego se detuvo para pasar la mano por su hombro y empezar a bajar de ese lugar el camisón que Lisa aún tenía puesto.

A diferencia de la presión o resistencia que pudo suponer de la que legalmente era su mujer, no hubo oposición en esta ocasión... Jack sonrió. Él supuso que por fin Lisa entendía que era su mujer y que solo le pertenecía a él. Le haría olvidar a Rick Hunter en menos de lo que pensaba.

Lisa lo vio sonreír. Su sonrisa realmente sincera y hermosa, y ese brillo de excitación reflejada en su mirada miel le hacían ver aún más apuesto... Pero conocía a Jack. Sabía que debajo de aquella era una sonrisa de triunfo. Y así cómo lo conocía, sabía que cuando realmente quería amar a una mujer lo hacía a plenitud, sin apuros, pero a la misma vez con mucha pasión.

El obvió la idea de bajarle el tirante del camisón desde el hombro y prefirió abrir su camisón por el frente, desprendiendo uno a uno los botones, dejándola expuesta a los segundos.

Jack pudo contemplar una vez más la suavidad de su piel, la perfección de su cuerpo, de sus senos, ni grandes, ni pequeños, solo perfectos, y pensó que ya no era necesario sumergirse en el pasado al cual se había aferrado hasta ese instante. Ella, la mujer de sus sueños estaba allí. Así tenía que ser. Así luego, se incorporó y quitó sus jeans, quedando solamente en sus interiores. Luego volvió hacia el femenino cuerpo de ella y besó sus labios.

Lisa no era consciente de qué diablos estaba haciendo. Tal vez era una especie de rabia mezclada con una especie de inexplicable afección... Por un lado solo se imaginaba a Rick junto a Kiyora y su furia desbordaba todo límite posible dentro de su ser. Por el otro sentía que debía a retribuirle a Jack por todo lo que había hecho por ella. O acaso era eso una excusa para tapar el hecho de que ella era una mujer, la cual necesitaba también ser amada y deseada y que debía olvidarse por una maldita vez de todo los prejuicios de una sociedad que solo se empeñaba en señalar y juzgar.

Sintió las caricias de Jack, quien aún no estaba totalmente desnudo. El quería disfrutar aquel lapso de tiempo. Lisa pudo sentir sus besos sobre su pecho, su cuello, su hombro...

-Lisa, te amo tanto... –dijo él como un susurro.

Aquello desencadenó algo muy profundo en ella, en ese instante en que finalmente cerró los ojos y no pudo más que retrotraerse al pasado, aturdida por aquellas palabras. La voz de Rick invadió su mente. Miles de recuerdo se agolparon en ella como dardos envenados directo a su corazón. Quiso sacar su rostro de su mente, pero no pudo. Jack sintió como ella se aferró a su cuerpo y apretó su espalda. El sonrió complacido ignorando lo que realmente sucedía por la mente de Lisa.

_-"Te amo tanto, Lisa... No me importa salir a luchar, moriría con gusto mañana solo por ti, porque se que me amas..." _–Lisa Recordó aquellas palabras de Rick.

Ella ladeó su rostro y miró fijamente a la ventana. Jack pasó su mano por los senos de ella mientras besaba su vientre, luego por su espalda y su cintura para finalmente besar sus pezones y su cuello. Pero en ese instante mágico en que sus sueños se hacían realidad sintió que aquella mujer, a la que estaba dispuesto a entregarse nuevamente por completo y a quién quería poseer con locura, estaba extrañamente tensa.

Así, detuvo su sus besos. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Levantó su torso y lo confirmó con sorpresa cuando en ese instante pudo ver sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Lisa, mi amor, ¿qué sucede?... ¿Hice algo malo? –Él tocó su rostro con suavidad, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No pasa nada... –respondió con suavidad –... Continúa.

Lisa cerró los ojos. En su mente vinieron imágenes dantescas de Rick junto a Kiyora y pensó que moriría allí mismo de la tristeza y la rabia. Tal vez estar con Jack como antes no sería tan malo después de todo, al menos trataría de olvidarse de Rick.

-¿Cómo que "nada"?. Solo mírate, estás llorando.

-Te dije que no me pasa nada... –ella ahora lo miraba fijamente –Solo, no te detengas.

Jack sonrió. Fue hacia ella y la cubrió de besos. Besos tiernos y apasionados a la vez. Pero por más que insistiera en mostrarle todo su amor y ternura, él sentía que Lisa no era sincera en lo que le estaba demostrando. Su cuerpo seguía tenso, sus besos no eran iguales a los de antes, y sencillamente no existía en ella esa pasión de aquellas cuando hicieron el amor años atrás.

Él tomó el rostro de Lisa fijamente con su mano derecha e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos. Los ojos ámbares de él se clavaron en las pupilas de Lisa. Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada... Así, por extraño que pareciera la actitud de ella, Jack comprendió todo en ese momento. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué no puedes creer?.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! –el le reclamó –¡No soy yo a quien deseas!... ¡Es a él! ¡Rick!.

-¿Eso no es esto lo que siempre haz querido? ¿No querías que fuera tuya como en el pasado? Ahora no me estoy negando.

-¡Pues no! –Jack se levantó de la cama –¡No quiero hacerlo así!... No mientras tengas a ese mal nacido todavía en tu cabeza!

-¿Acaso te importa eso ahora? –ella le reprochó con rabia –Eso no fue lo que pensaste el día que me tomaste a la fuerza.

-¡Hasta cuando me vas a reprochar eso! –Él le dio la espalda –Sabes que me alcanzarán los días para arrepentirme. Pero ya no soy ese animal. Haré lo que sea para complacerte en todo. Daría mi vida por ti.

-¿Qué mas da?. –respondió resignada.

-¡No quiero solo tu cuerpo, Lisa! –él estaba molesto, herido y dolido –Quiero tu amor, tu pensamiento, tu deseo! Quiero todo de ti. Pero se que no podré si insistes en recordarlo.

Lisa no pudo más que sentir un gran desasosiego. Sintió que en ese momento se le venía en mundo al piso, pues por más que no lo quisiera aceptar, aún amaba a Rick. Lo extrañaba tanto o más que antes.

Se incorporó y abotonó su bata. No pudo más que quedarse sentada en el borde de la cama, cabizbaja, llorando, aceptando su verdad. Esto enfureció a Jack.

-¡Por una maldita vez, deja de llorar! –gritó- Soy yo quien debiera estar llorando porque a ti jamás te he importado. Nunca te ha interesado nada de mí.

Fue hacia ella, la agarró por los brazos e hizo que se incorporara.

-¿Acaso nunca te vas a olvidar de él? Contéstame...

Ella escuchó sus gritos por varios minutos hasta que finalmente le contestó.

-Perdóname, Jack... Sencillamente no puedo olvidarlo.

-¡Pero, no entiendo! ¿Qué diablos tiene él que no tenga yo?

-¡No lo sé!. Uno no manda en el corazón. Estoy harta de decírtelo.

-No puede ser... – Jack se horrorizó –¡Ese maldito! ¡No sabes cuánto lo odio!

Jack pensó que había triunfado sobre Rick. Que lo tenía todo lo de él, fama, el respeto de la gente y los soldados, incluso su familia. Pero estaba equivocado... Lisa... Ella era legalmente su esposa, sí, pero ¿de que diablos valía eso si no tenía el corazón de Lisa? Por más que lo intentase no era capaz de que ella lo olvidara. Entonces finalmente él, Rick, había triunfado.

Jack la miraba con rabia y consternación. Lisa trató de explicarle. Trató de tocar su rostro, pero el quitó la mano de ella con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! –El ex mercenario alejó de ella y fue hacia la ventana. Allí a la distancia pudo ver el cielo de aquella ciudad negro y nublado. La frialdad empeñaba los vidrios pero no se comparaba con el frío que en ese momento recorría su ser.

-Jack, yo...

-De qué me valió tomarte a la fuerza si no fue para sentir horror y rabia de mí mismo... Ni aunque tú me hayas perdonado, yo mismo no podré perdonarme nunca –dijo apretando la base de la ventana con fuerza –De qué me vale tomarte ahora aunque accedas; tu cuerpo podría ser mío, pero no tu espíritu.

Jack rememoró...

–Recuerdo que Flecha Dorada me decía que mientras el espíritu de una persona no te pertenezca, su cuerpo solo es un cofre vacío lleno de soledad.

-Por favor siento todo esto. Si tan solo entendieras que a una persona no solo se le puede ofrecer amor...

-¡No quiero tu lástima!.

-No es lástima lo que siento por ti –Ella se acercó hacia él, quedando tras su espalda.

-Entonces qué diablos es? Dime. ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Amistad?... Esas son solo estupideces! –El seguía mirando hacia el horizonte –No quiero eso de ti porque...

Sorpresivamente se tragó sus palabras cuando notó que liza, a su espalda, lo abraza. Ella pegó su rostro a él y le habló.

-No se qué siento por ti... Nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones tan extrañas, conflictivas y diferentes al mismo tiempo por ninguna persona. Te he querido y te he odiado tanto... Solo sé que pese a todo lo que he pasado a tu lado, sea bueno, malo, triste o peor que eso, no cambiaría el hecho de que estás en mi camino. Amo a Rick. Entiéndeme por favor. Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante para mí. No quisiera nunca que nada malo te pase y mientras estés cerca, siempre velaré porque estés bien.

Jack se quedó un rato aún estático sin decir nada. Secó un par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. No quería que Lisa lo viera así, vulnerable. Pero total, qué mas daba, ella conocía todo de él y lo había visto en peores circunstancias ocasionadas por su mala cabeza.

-Diablos, Lisa, no quiero perderte. ¿Cómo rayos hago para sacarte de mi corazón?

-Sé que es muy difícil. Por eso debes entenderme. Lo mismo me ocurre a mí.

-Lisa, te daré el tiempo que necesites. Solo te pido que no te vayas.

-Jack, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Más que nadie lo deseo, porque mereces la felicidad que te arrancaron desde que eras un niño... Quisiera que no sufrieras más por mi culpa. Si tan solo pudiera otorgarte algo que te permitiese alcanzar la paz y el amor que siempre haz anhelado, solo pido que ese sueño se cumpla.

Jack se volteó. Se sentía cansado, abrumado, avasallado. En ese instante solo quería sentirla cerca. Quería sentirse amado, querido, pero quizás de otra forma. El agarró sus manos y las besó.

-Me siento tan solo. Hoy solo quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que lo intentemos. Te necesito. Quiero que me demuestres que de alguna forma estoy en tu corazón, que estás realmente aquí y que me quieres, de la manera que sea, pero que solo pensarás en mí, porque a pesar de todo, tengo tanto y no tengo nada si no estás a mi lado...Quisiera sentir lo que sentía cuando no era un mercenario. Quisiera sentirme protegido... Quisiera cerrar los ojos y soñar como lo hacía cuando realmente era feliz. Solo deseo que me ames, Lisa...

Lisa no podía explicar la mezcla de sentimientos que impregnaron su corazón en ese instante, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron allí de pie, no supieron cuento. Ni tampoco supieron la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaron, pues no las contaron ni se percataron de ello. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando sus cuerpos se separaron.

-Yo...-ella rozó la mejilla de él con suavidad –Lo intentaré

-¿De veras?

Ella asintió.

Lisa tomó a Jack de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cama. La lluvia empezó a arreciar. Las gotas se entremezclaban entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Era una lluvia intensa pero sin truenos.

La habitación era cálida. Ambos se acostaron, uno al lado del otro, Jack sonrió y Lisa pudo notar un brillo especialmente sutil en su mirada. Ella sonrió también. Él ladeó su cuerpo, recostó su cabeza a la almohada y desde allí pudo ver las gotas de lluvia caer a través de la enorme ventana, cuya vista daba hacia el mar.

Lisa quedó a su espalda. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y luego pasó su brazo bajo el brazo de él, abrazándolo hasta el contorno de su pecho. Jack agarró su mano y besó sus dedos. Lisa le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él parpadeó al instante y respiró hondo. Así permanecieron por buen rato hasta que calmaron sus emociones.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí...

El ex mercenario se volteó. Verde y ámbar se encontraron. Jack tomó la mano de Lisa y la besó delicadamente. Luego sus labios en un profundo beso. Se sentía completo: ternura y pasión en la medida exacta.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Jack no se sentía tan protegido y seguro como en ese instante mágico en que su mente estaba en blanco, en que ningún pensamiento negativo avasallaba su razón... y por primera vez en muchos años olvidó totalmente a Enzra Spitz, a las masacres, las guerras, las muertes, las cárceles. Solo era Lisa... sí, solo ella...

.

.

.

**Dojo Hisamori**

Las horas, los minutos, los segundos fueron pasando hasta que amaneció en Macross City.

Luego de la torrencial lluvia de la noche anterior, y de todo lo que había acontecido aquella noche de pasión desmedida, Kiyora despertó bastante exhausta. Por un momento al abrir los ojos se sintió confundida, pues aún no se acostumbrara a aquel lugar de paz. Se incorporó agitada, pero al mirar a un lado y ver que no había sido un sueño aquellos momentos que vivió junto al hombre que se encontraba allí, sonrió complacida.

Delicadamente fue hacia él y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Luego besó con suavidad su pecho. Dos, tres, cuatro, varios besos más hasta llegar al cuello de Rick... Pero Rick no estaba dormido, había despertado poco antes que ella. Allí, con su cabeza volteada, observando los rayos de sol hacia el otro extremo de la habitación con la mirada perdida en aquel punto neutro.

Una palabra fue suficiente para romper el silencio y al mismo tiempo rompía una especie de cadencia de una realidad que no existía.

-Vete...

-Rick Hunter, soy Feliz... –Kiyora ignoró lo que le dijo, y por el contrario, quitó la sábana que cubría sus aún desnudos cuerpos y se posó sobre él para besarlo por el rostro.

-Kiyora, no...

-Quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo...

-No! –Rick se hartó. Se sentía demasiado apesadumbrado y con un dolor de cabeza como nunca antes lo había tenido en su vida...

Como pudo, se la quitó de encima y quedó sentado en la cama.

-Rick, nunca me separaré de ti.

-Te lo diré por última vez, Kiyora... No deseo ser grosero contigo. Por favor, vete a tu habitación, solo quiero estar solo.

-Pero...

-¡Necesito estar solo!

Su grito hizo que Kiyora retrocediera. Nunca antes había sentido la impotencia que sentía en ese instante, ni siquiera con los gritos o rechazos de Zeraal, la mayoría provocados por ella. Por primera vez afloraba en el corazón de la zentraedi otro tipo de nuevo sentimiento nunca antes experimentado: la angustia por el desamor.

Se levantó desnuda y salió de la habitación corriendo y llorando hacia su recámara que quedaba en el extremo opuesto, sin importarle si alguien la viera a través de los ventanales de la estancia o por el enorme portón que ya estaba abierto.

Daisuke, quien barría la entrada del dojo a la espera del Dr. Lang, quedó con la boca abierta y casi en trance al ver pasando a la escultural zentraedi en esas condiciones. Cuando recuperó el aliento, el muchacho fue hacia el cuarto de ella. Le preguntó desde afuera si estaba bien, pero ella no respondió. Finalmente le gritó desde adentro que la dejara en paz.

En el otro extremo, Rick permanecía sentado en su cama, con las manos apoyadas en los bordes, mirando hacia el piso. No sabía qué era lo que más daño le hacía a su corazón, si sentirse totalmente solo o las situaciones que él mismo provocaba.

-Dios, ¿qué hice?... ¿Cómo pude?

Apesadumbrado se levantó. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y su malestar general se combinó con el reproche de sí mismo, que ahora se apoderaba de él. Se sentía ruin, deshonesto y despreciable. Fue hacia el baño, entró la ducha y dejó caer sobre el todo el poder de la regadera. Ni siquiera quiso entibiarla.

Así, aquella agua de temperatura casi glacial fue cayendo sobre su cuerpo como dagas heladas mientras el permanecía allí de pie, inerte, estático, con una mano recostada sobre la pared y la otra aún en la llave de la regadera.

-Siento tanto asco de mí mismo. ¡No merezco a nadie!...

Los minutos fueron pasando, no supo cuantos, solo percibió que habían sido los suficientes como para poner sus dedos morados, su piel pálida en torno casi azulado, sus labios amoratados.

-Lo siento, Kiyora... Siento tanto lo que pasó...Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –Pensó aturdido –Soy yo, solo yo quien ha provocado todo. Siempre pensé que tenía la razón, pero lo cierto es que soy peor que Jack. Destruyo todo lo está a mi lado.

Pensó que ni siquiera merecía vivir. Nunca antes había pensado en quitase la vida. Jamás. Eso era algo así como traicionar la memoria de Roy Fokker, quien tanto lo protegió. Pero si caviló en muchísimas cosas, algunas descabelladas. Sí, no era perfecto... era un ser humano con defectos, quizás demasiados. Pero lo cierto era que ya casi lo había perdido todo: su familia, el respeto, su rango... ¿Qué más le quedaba?.

Luego de mucho tiempo quizás hubiera permanecido allí sin importarle la hipotermia que le empezaba a alcanzar si no fuera por un sonido que creyó le venía del subconsciente.

-Capitán Hunter, ¿está usted bien? –Daisuke gritaba desde afuera-... El Doctor Lang acaba de llegar.

Rick no respondió. Escuchaba, pero la pesadez en su cuerpo era inmensa, casi no sentía su propio cuerpo.

Como pudo, giró la llave, haciendo que el agua se entibiara súbitamente. Poco a poco a través de los minutos fue obteniendo el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba para recuperar el aliento.

El Doctor Lang se entretuvo tomando el té y observando ciertas rosas blancas que habían florecido recientemente. Había esperado casi una hora desde que llegó al dojo hasta que finalmente Rick salió de la habitación. Vestido en ropa casual como si fuera a salir. El doctor Lang fue a su encuentro en la puerta del lugar.

-Buenos días, Rick. Me indica Daisuke que Kiyora hoy no quiere salir de su cuarto. Debe ser que le ha dado algún achaque de rabia. A veces retorna a su estado de comandante caprichosa.

Lang conversaba, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Y usted, ¿Cómo amanece? –Le preguntó Lang, notando que Rick estaba algo pálido –¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien.

-Entonces podré explicarle lo que me había pedido la semana pasada sobre los avances de los ciclones.

-Discúlpeme, Dr. Lang, pero no estoy de humor para eso ahora. Además, voy a salir.

-Bueno, pensé que habíamos quedado en charlar sobre el tema hoy a las diez horas. Pero debo entender que luego de lo que sucedió ayer entre usted y el capitán Archer, cambió de planes. Al menos me hubiera avisado. Cancelé una cita importante para venir a mostrarle los adelantos del proyecto y...

-En verdad lo siento, Lang –Rick le dio la espalda, fue al cuarto y regresó con una enorme maleta en una mano y un morral en su brazo –Ahora debo irme.

-¿Irse?... Va usted a algún lado por este fin de semana?

-No. Me iré definitivamente.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¡Porqué de esa decisión tan definitiva!

-Es lo mejor. No deseo estar aquí. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Kiyora. No deseo alimentar sus esperanzas conmigo. Ella ahora es tierna y dulce. Ha tenido un gran avance y no deseo que retroceda y sea nuevamente la misma Kiyora de antes por mi culpa. Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella... –Rick le entregó una carta a Lang –Por favor, déle esto.

-Una carta...

-Será difícil, pero ella debe entender.

-Pero en ese caso no es necesario que usted se vaya, Rick. Este dojo es suyo. Yo me puedo llevar a Kiyora a otro lugar para su tratamiento, quizás no tan relajante como este, pero estará cómoda.

-No es necesario. Le dije que soy yo quien se va... Ella puede permanecer aquí. Este es un lugar calmado demasiado grande, fuera de la ciudad y lejos de los suburbios. Las áreas verdes la ayudan y además está Daisuke.

-Pero, ¿sucedió algo? ¡A dónde irá usted!

Rick tomó unos segundos para decirlo, pero miró hacia la puerta con determinación mientras acomodaba nuevamente el morral en su hombro.

-Regresaré a mi casa.

Luego de ello, caminó hacia la salida, abrió el portón y se alejó de allí, dejando a su paso a un pensativo Lang quien observaba cómo los guardias que cuidaban el dojo, cerraban desde afuera aquella enorme puerta de madera.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Jack se despertó bastante tarde. Había dormido como nunca antes lo había hecho, profundo. Estiró los brazos y por un momento pensó que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Sin embargo un ruido lo despertó. Lisa entraba a su habitación con una bandeja en la cual llevaba algo de comida.

-Hola. Supuse que despertarías a esta hora.

-Entonces después de todo no fue un sueño lo que sucedió... –El ex-mercenario se sentó en la cama y sonrió al recordar los sucesos de esa noche.

-No, no lo fue... –Lisa le dio la bandeja, la cual quedó sobre él, apoyada en la cama –Espero que te guste mi estilo de tostada francesa.

-Seguro que sí, pero creo que más me gusta esto... –Jack se acercó a ella y la agarró por el hombro acercándola a él. Luego le dio un apasionado beso en la boca.

-Nunca pierdes la oportunidad, ¿verdad?.

-No me rindo tan fácil. No lo he hecho en 10 años. Y ahora menos que nunca, luego de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros... –Jack sonrió –Fue hermoso, Lisa.

Él estiró su brazo hacia ella y ella tomó su mano. Jack puso el plato a un lado, se quitó la sábana de encima, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, sentado en el borde de la cama. Él acercó a Lisa hacia él y la aferró por la cintura, entre sus brazos.

-Amo todo de ti.

-¿Fuiste feliz?.

-Demasiado... –el pasó su mano a través de la silueta de ella -Aún te deseo.

-Eso se nota, –dijo ella pasando las manos por el cabello de él –pero quisiera que comieras algo. Últimamente no te alimentas bien .Al menos compláceme y prueba mi desayuno.

Sonriente, él tomó la mano de ella y la besó.

-En realidad se me ha abierto el apetito

-La tostada francesa. Tiene un toque de miel.

-Está deliciosa –dijo probándola.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Es algo liviano, pero créeme, me fue difícil decidir si te servía el desayuno o la cena.

-¿La cena?... ¿Qué hora es?.

-Las cuatro de la tarde –Lisa fue hacia el enorme ventanal y abrió las cortinas que cubrían el resplandor.

-¿Cuatro de la tarde? No puede ser. Nunca había dormido tanto... –a Jack le molestó el reflejo y tapó la claridad con su mano.

-Creo que tenías sueño acumulado. Tu semblante incluso luce distinto.

-¿Lo crees? –él sonrió dándole otra mordida a la tostada y tratando de añadir cordialidad al ambiente –¿Soy guapo?.

-Sabes que sí... Mucho –Lisa sonrió contemplándolo desde lejos. Era obvia la respuesta.

Jack degustaba aquel desayuno-cena como lo mejor que había podido probado en su vida tan solo porque ella lo había preparado para él. Ambos cayados, Lisa lo observaba mientras comía, hasta que él rompió el hielo nuevamente.

-Elizabeth, recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí y que te amo más que a nada.

-Gracias, Jack –Ella fue hacia la puerta. Luego cambió aquel sensitivo tema –Roy está abajo con J.B. y su novia. Están en la piscina. Creo que es hora que salgan. Han estado allí desde temprano.

-Bajaré en unos minutos. Debo hacer un par de llamadas primero –él se levantó de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con sus interiores y tomó su celular –Sangriento debe informarme de la decisión sobre la petición que hice.

-¿Cual petición?.

-El escuadrón Lobo. Hablé con mi abogado para comprar los derechos, es decir, los Varitech y todo el armamento. Quiero que sea un escuadrón independiente a las RDF y para cuando vayamos con las REF.

-Jack, sabes que ese tipo de decisiones son muy delicadas y peligrosas... Además, recuerda que los batallones independientes no reciben protocultura como suministro para sus mechas. Deberás comprarla y es extremadamente costosa. Allá arriba tu dinero no tendrá el mismo valor que acá. Debes tener todos esos factores en cuenta, de ser aprobada tu petición... –ella insistió – Por otro lado, eres muy impulsivo, y no quisiera lamentar una decisión desafortunada de tu parte. Me parece que tu decisión fue basada en alto puramente personal.

Él fue hacia ella.

-Tengo todo bajo control –él sonrió –Además, sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu lado. Y sobre eso de que mi decisión fue personal, pues quizás sí. Debes comprender que...

-...¿Que tu ego no soporta estar bajo las órdenes de Rick?.

-¡Así es!

Lisa suspiró.

-Creo que eso es lo de menos, ahora –Ella hizo su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de resignación. Luego dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Lisa no estaba de humor ese día. En la mañana temprano, al leer el periódico una noticia la afectó y la enfureció profundamente. Un reportaje de Katheryn Hyson cuyo título era _"Más Revueltos que juntos: De cómo la pareja perfecta realmente no lo Fue. ¿Podrán llevarnos a los confines de la galaxia?"._

Debajo de ese titular, una enorme foto de Lisa y Jack juntos en uniforme de vuelo, él con la mano sobre el hombro de Lisa, sonreído mientras ambos se miraban. Lisa recordó ese día, ella se sentía orgullosa de él luego de haber derribado a Kiyora en el Satélite fábrica. Junto a esa foto, otra de Rick llevando en brazos a Kiyora. Tomada el día en que ella salió del hospital y él la ayudó a trasladarse hasta el carro luego de ser dada de alta.

_-"La historia que ha paralizado la ciudad y que es motivo de titulares en distintas partes del planeta, sigue sorprendiéndonos. En menos de un año una serie de sucesos ha cambiado el rumbo del que hasta hora era el matrimonio de cuentos de hada de los esposos Rick Hunter y Lisa H. Hunter (ahora Archer), asignados como Supremo Comandante de las fuerzas armadas, y como Almirante del SDF-3, respectivamente. Nos enteramos que Hayes, luego del escándalo provocado por la científica y ex amante del capitán Hunter, Lena Rigby, en la fiesta de la señorita Macross, Marjorie Prix, regresó con su ex esposo el otrora mercenario y actual capitán del escuadrón Lobo, Jack Archer, a quien se le descubrió hace poco que tenía un hijo de 16 años llamado Jack Baker. Archer terminó así con la relación que hasta entonces tenía con la comandante Helena Chase... Por otro lado, el popular comandante Rick Hunter, famoso por sus hazañas de héroe de guerra y por su relación con la ex reina de belleza y cantante Lynn Minmey, vive a las afuera de la ciudad con la rehabilitada zentraedi ex líder de las fuerzas Quadronos, Kiyora Tekiva. Cabe resaltar que Hunter incluso se había llevado a vivir con él y con Tekiva a su hijo Roy, motivo por el cual se inició una batalla en los juzgados por la custodia del niño que finalmente terminó por favorecer a la madre. Sin embargo, Rick Hunter continúa viviendo con la ex líder quadronos. Al parecer, todo indica que Hunter y Tekiva podrían emular al matrimonio Sterling-Pharina. ¿Podrán ellos acaso llevar a una tripulación hacia el planeta de los maestros de la robotechnia?" _–indicaba parte de la nota de Hyson.

.

.

.

.

**En Macross City**

Rick se la había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por las afueras de la ciudad, en carretera abierta. No sabía porqué pero él sentía como si aquello fuera una terapia. Condujo su carro durante horas hasta que finalmente se detuvo cerca de un estadio que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad cuando escuchó una música que provenía de aquel lugar.

Desde allí arriba en aquella altísima carretera empinada se podía contemplar bastante cerca las graderías y el escenario del enorme estadio al aire libre. Lleno a su capacidad, incluso algunos humanos y zentraedis micronizados se peleaban por entrar. Era el concierto de Janice Em, quien en ese momento terminaba su interpretación y tomaba el micrófono.

-Quiero agradecerles por estar aquí conmigo y por respaldar mi nueva producción como solista momentánea. Como saben, hace un mes, mi amiga y compañera de dúo, la gran estrella Lynn Minmei ha dado a luz a un hermoso niño! –indicó Janice –Quiero felicitar a Minmei y al Coronel Jonathan Wolf por la llegada de su primogénito. Desde aquí, enviémosle nuestro saludo.

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de la artista. Arriba, desde la carretera de la colina, Rick quedaba atónito con la noticia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor?.

-Así que Minmei ya dio a luz! Rayos, he estado tan enredado en mi drama personal que ni siquiera reparé en ello –se reprochó –Deberé visitarla. Debo felicitarla, a ella y a Jonathan.

Janice prosiguió hablando mientras daba unas señales a los músicos que la acompañaban.

-Recuerden, Minmei regresará en 15 días para nuestro mega concierto del verano en el centro de Ciudad Macross... –añadió –Mientras tanto, cantaré una de sus canciones favoritas, la cual es una de sus mayores éxitos.

La musicalización empezó mientras Janice daba unos pasos hacia el frente...

_-"I always think of you, dream of you late at night..."_

La gente gritó de emoción al darse cuenta que era el éxito "It´s You".

_-... "What do you do when I turn out the Light"..._

En el otro punto, Rick respiró hondo. Aquella canción le traía tantos recuerdos. De pronto, una ráfaga de aire helado sacudió sus rebeldes cabellos y recordó a sí mismo en otra época. Sonrió al recordar una vez que Minmei se la cantó al oído durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos...

Rick se quitó los lentes oscuros que llevaba puesto, cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar cuando recordó a su esposa... No sabía porqué, pero a pesar de que esa canción la había compuesto la señorita Macross para él, siempre le recordaba a Lisa.

Había estado tan ensimismado que no se había percatado que otro carro había llegado a aquel mirador y se había estacionado a 7 metros del suyo. Unas jóvenes muchachas deseosas de ver el concierto desde esa área puestas de binoculares.

Una de bajó rápidamente y miró el panorama con aquel aparato. Luego, enfocó hacia donde estaba Rick, y al ajustar sus binoculares lo reconoció enseguida.

-Janine, ven aquí enseguida! –le dijo la chica a aquella que bajó de auto en ese instante y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No me lo vas a creer! Enfoca hacia ese lado. Dime que no estoy loca y que ese que está allá es Rick Hunter.

-¿Rick Hunter? ¿El comandante de las RDF?–La otra chica enfocó

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso es él?.

-¡Sí, es él! –gritó la otra

Al escuchar lagritería, Rick salió de su letargo y miró hacia esa área, percatándose de aquellas dos mujeres que corrieron hacia él.

-¡Capitán Hunter!.

-¡Diablos! –En seguida colocó de nuevo sus lentes oscuros, se subió al carro, cerró la puerta, arrancó y se alejó de allí a la velocidad de la luz.

Manejó un tramo bastante largo hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Qué difícil es tener privacidad en estos días. Tendré que permanecer con los lentes puestos todo el tiempo. La gente es demasiado metiche.

Serían eso de las cuatro de la tarde cuando finalmente llegó a la que fuera su casa. Nunca se le había hecho más difícil llegar a un lugar. No estacionó el carro en el garaje, prefirió dejarlo junto a la acera frente a la casa. Tomó su maleta y la llave que aún no había devuelto a los de Bienes Raíces.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando vio un enorme letrero en color rojo que decía "Se Vende". No supo porqué pero durante un rato quedó estático viendo la fachada de la casa. Ni siquiera se había percatado que una llovizna había empezado a caer y empezaba a mojarlo.

Recordó así aquella noche que bajo una llovizna similar había salido a buscar a Lisa, cuando finalmente vislumbró que ella lo amaba. Siempre se había reprochado no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿Acaso el doctor Lang te mandó a crear anticuerpos bajo la lluvia para alguna extraña misión espacial?

Rick volteó hacia un lado para encontrarse con alguien a quien quería mucho, quizás demasiado.

-¡Claudia!

-Te hice una pregunta, Hunter...

-Eh... no... Yo solo... tú sabes...

-No me digas que te ha dado por imitar las mañas del comandante Fokker... Eso de quedarse estático bajo la lluvia cuando se está triste, ya no está de moda.

-Soy un perdedor, Claudia... Solo mira ese letrero. Perdí mi familia y perdí mi casa. Perdí también el respeto de mis soldados, mi rango, mi dignidad. Hasta estoy a punto de perder a uno de mis escuadrones a manos de Jack Archer...Ya no soy nadie.

-El respeto de tu gente siempre lo tendrás... Tu rango te será devuelto en cuanto se le pase el enojo a Global... El Escuadrón Lobo jamás será mejor que el Escuadrón Skull, y lo sabes... Y por otro lado, familia es algo que se puede recuperar si pones de tu parte y te dejas de estupideces... –Claudia le dio el paraguas a Rick y fue hacia el letrero.

-Claudia, ¿qué haces?.

-En cuanto a este estúpido letrero, está aquí porque gracias a Dios aún no se ha vendido tu casa. Creo que tu abogado y el de Lisa han pedido una suma exagerada –La morena quitó el letrero del piso y luego lo tiró a la cesta de basura que estaba dos metros más allá. Luego regresó junto a Rick, quien la miraba atónito –Sabes, desde la primera vez que lo colocaron allí, siempre quise tirarlo a la basura.

Rick la cubrió con el paraguas y luego la abrazó.

-No se que haría sin ti, Claudia. No se cómo lo haces, pero siempre apareces justo en los momentos en que te he necesitado.

-Es cierto. Soy lo máximo. Aunque empiezo a pensar en que eres tú quien tiene suerte después de todo...–Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza –Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti, Rick. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a Roy y quiero que seas tan feliz como él hubiera querido que fuera... Ahora entremos. La casa aún tiene el sistema de Luz y agua.

Al entrar, el paisaje de la casa vacía fue aún peor de lo que pensó. No porque la casa estuviera sucia ni descuidada; todo lo contrario, estaba como si estuviera recién comprada, pero totalmente desolada y silenciosa. Todos los muebles cubiertos por telas blancas, ya que la casa se vendía amoblada y con línea blanca. Lo demás se lo había llevado él mismo poco a poco para el dojo y la otra parte la había mandado a buscar Lisa.

-Esto es una pesadilla –dijo él, poniendo la maleta en el piso y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno, esto es lo que usualmente provoca el orgullo de dos personas que carecen de diálogo, que hacen cosas estúpidas para vengarse el uno del otro, que son dos soberbios, tercos y cabezas duras como tú y Lisa... -Claudia fue hacia la cocina –Prepararé algo de té instantáneo. Siempre lo llevo en la cartera. Además estás helado. Debes entrar en calor.

-Ese té... –Rick rememoró que en un día de lluvia similar, pudo compartir aquel mismo té junto a Lisa. Sí fue una noche especial. Cerró los ojos y recordó.

(Flashback)

_-...Lisa, tú..., es decir, yo... ¡Rayos, no sé como preguntártelo! –Presa de la timidez, no alzaba la mirada, solo se limitaba a ver el fondo de la taza de té que acababa de terminar._

_-¿Qué cosa, Rick? –Ella ruborizada bebió un poco del té que aún le quedaba, disimulando lo más que podía. Su corazón palpitaba a mil._

_-Olvídalo! –él puso la taza a un lado –Solo quería saber si mañana que ambos estamos libres quisieras salir conmigo. Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que me gustaría ir a un día de campo._

_-En serio! ¡Claro que me gustaría!_

(Fin de Flashback)

.

-¡Rick, ¿me estás escuchando? –Claudia interrumpía sus pensamientos.

-¡Eh!... disculpa Claudia, estaba pensando lejos.

-Te decía que estas sábanas te servirán por esta noche - Claudia había buscado unas frazadas limpias de los cajones del cuarto de Mildred. Las puso en el sillón y luego regresó a la cocina. –Mildred aún tiene sus cosas en su recámara. Ella se queda a dormir los fines de semanas, hasta que se finiquite la venta.

-Claudia, ¿Dónde está ella?.

-¿Dónde está quién? ¿Mildred?.

-¡No!... Lisa... ¿Aún sigue con él?.

Claudia llegó a su lado y le dio la taza de té caliente. Rick la sostuvo en su mano y miró fijamente la tasa. Claudia no sabía cómo diablos le contestaría aquello. Se sentó en el sillón frente a él y bebió un sorbo de su taza.

-Te hice una pregunta, Claudia –él levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Claudia, haciéndole que a la morena se le hiciera un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Sí, Rick... Lisa aún vive en la casa de Jack.

Rick colocó el té en la mesita contigua al sillón. Molesto y herido, se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, ordenando sus ideas.

-Roy es mi hijo. ¡No pienso dejar que ese idiota me lo quite! Legalmente tengo también derecho a su custodia... Pero Lisa... –Rick caviló –¿Cómo diablos la voy a recuperar?. Ella está allí porque desea! No creo que él la esté reteniendo... Quizás debo entender que ahora él es su esposo, no yo... Quizás ella ya me dejó de amar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Quizás te sobreestimé. ¿Acaso vas a rendirte tan fácil?

-¡Es que no solo es eso! Siento que no la merezco.

-Ah, claro... y Jack sí la merece –Claudia puso la taza a un lado –Esto no se trata de merecer o no merecer. ¡Se trata del amor! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas?

-Creo que yo mismo he sido el culpable de muchas cosas.

-Tu única culpa es no haber tenido la capacidad de escuchar y dialogar con Lisa. Tu diferencia con Jack reside en que él es capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, mientras tú haz pecado de tonto y egocéntrico machista.

-Han pasado tantas cosas... –Rick se sentó nuevamente –Yo... debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Durante esta crisis... me acosté con otra mujer.

-¡Eso es lo último que faltaba en esta odisea! Al parecer no solo aprendiste lo bueno de Fokker, si no también sus vicios –Claudia se levantó y fue hacia la cocina por más té –... ¿Y quién fue esta vez, Rick? ¿Alguna otra de las oficiales que se derriten por ti?... Eso sería catastrófico. Estoy segura que si Lisa se entera sería capaz de destruir la carrera militar de aquella desvergonzada.

-No, nadie de la base.

-¡No me digas que Minmey! –La morena sentenció –Jamás te perdonaría que le hicieras algo así a Jonathan

-¡Claro que no, Claudia, escúchame!

-Ah, ya sé –dijo sin dejar que Rick terminara de hablar – ¿Acaso es por los lados científicos?. No me salgas con que la doctora Lena Rigby de nuevo.

-¡No!... –Rick hizo una pausa –Me acosté con... Kiyora...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera se escuchó el sonido del contacto del té con la taza. Rick solo escuchó los pasos de Claudia cuando se aproximó nuevamente a la sala.

-Creo que no escuché bien –Claudia pedía a gritos haber escuchado mal –¿Acaso dijiste Aurora, o Ayura, o algo así?

-Claudia, tuve sexo con Kiyora, esa misma que todos conocemos... –Rick levantó el rostro y miró a Claudia fijamente y con una profunda determinación.

-¡Dios! Ahora sí necesito sentarme. –Claudia respiró hondo luego del shock –¡Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con la peor villana zentraedi de los últimos tiempos!

-Estaba tomado, triste y disgustado... y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Claro ustedes los hombres y sus excusas ridículas! –Claudia cruzó los brazos –Imagínate que me hubiera acostado con alguien cada vez que me he tomado unos tragos o cada vez que me siento deprimida, rabiosa o estresada... ¡Fuera la ramera más grande de todo Macross!

Rick pasó las manos sobre su cabello.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

-Demasiado tarde para eso... –dijo en tono de reproche –¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé... De lo único que estoy seguro es que Lisa y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Eso fue lo que siempre debiste hacer desde un principio; no dejarla sola y huir de los problemas –Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza –Ay Dios, si Lisa se entera de que te acostaste con esa mujer... No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Pero entiéndeme. No es que quiera justificarme, pero,¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Todo indica que ella estuvo con Jack ese día. Ella nunca me lo negó. He estado todo este tiempo fuera de control, y no sé si aún pueda ser el mismo Rick Hunter de antes.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Rick? Esto es muy complicado hasta para mi raciocinio.

-En verdad sigo amando a Lisa –Rick se levantó –Pero ahora de qué diablos importa eso. Ella ha vivido con él todo este tiempo. Imagino que ya han estado juntos...

-Rick, la situación actual de Lisa y Jack no es igual a la que tuvieron cuando él llegó a esta ciudad. Ahora tú la haz arrojado a los brazos de él... Ante no fue así.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso sabes algo que ignoro?

Claudia respiró hondo. No quería ahondar en un tema el cual solo le pertenecía a Lisa.

-Debes entender que el asunto concreto es uno: perdonarse ambos todos los errores que han cometido y empezar desde cero... o simplemente resignarse a vivir separados para siempre.

Claudia se levantó del sillón. Fue hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su cartera y paraguas, y se retiró, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Mientras, Rick cavilaba en posibilidades antes impensables.

-"Separados para siempre"...Duele demasiado, Lisa.

.

.

.

.

**Sala de debates de la Fuerzas Unidas de la Tierra.**

El debate en el salón principal de las RDF estaba acalorado. Se debatía sobre el incidente ocasionado por Rick Hunter y Jack Archer, las posibles repercusiones y la severidad de las sanciones, a parte del estancamiento del proyecto Ciclones y la petición de Archer de separar al Escuadrón Lobo aparte de las RDF.

T.R. Edwards estaba como pez en el agua. Junto al coronel Maistroff, Anatolle Leonard y el eterno crítico, capitán Normal Juneau pretendían acabar con los dos implicados en aquel bochornoso asunto.

-Con todo respeto, Almirante Global, considero que soy el más apto para suplir al comandante Rick Hunter –insistió Edwards –Tengo más tiempo en las RDF que el capitán Sterling y me sobran méritos.

-Ya hemos conversado sobre esto, Capitán Edwards –Indicó mirando a T.R. –He dicho que Maximilian Sterling se queda en su puesto provisionalmente hasta el regreso del capitán Hunter.

-¡Pero esto es insólito! –dijo Maistroff –Almirante Global, Rick Hunter ha demostrado no carecer de capacidad de liderazgo en el momento en que utilizó su rango para protagonizar una riña personal con Archer. Eso es imperdonable! Debe ser relegado de su puesto!

-¡No solo Hunter! –dijo Juneau – Jack Archer también debe estar fuera de las RDF! Y por supuesto fuera de las REF... ¡Ambos son un peligro para la expedición!

-Lo más descabellado es la petición de Archer! –dijo Leonard cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el Supremo Comandante Reinhardt, quien estaba sentado junto a Global –Cómo darle un escuadrón completo habiendo cometido una falta tan grave. Para mí, Archer es aún más culpable que Hunter. ¡Debe estar en una cárcel!

En ese momento, el Doctor Lang entraba a la reunión. Famoso por ser el cerebro tras los diseños y construcción de los Varitechs y encargado de proyectos, su opinión era de suma importancia. Junto a Breetai y Exdore acababan de deliberar sobre la petición de Archer.

-Señores –indicaba Reinhardt luego de leer por unos minutos el informo que le traía el doctor Lang –Como bien sabemos, la expedición de las REF necesita financiamiento para poder llevar a cabalidad otros proyectos de suma importancia. Pese a las faltas que pueda cometer el capitán Archer, su oferta ha sido bastante aceptable. Además, por una falta no podemos pretender que somos omnipotentes y prescindir de dos de nuestras mejores unidades, y menos aún de un escuadrón entero con tanta experiencia y de tan alto nivel. No contamos con pilotos que suplan a un escuadrón de esa calidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Comandante? –Preguntó Maistroff

-Los Varitech del Escuadrón Lobo son los que nos pertenecen, pero no nos llamemos a engaños, el escuadrón Lobo en sí, o mejor dicho, esos excelentes pilotos que manejan esos Varitech en verdad son fieles a Jack Archer. Él y sus hombres podrían salirse de las RDF en este momento y con el dinero de Archer podría mandar a hacer nuevos Varitechs, por lo tanto, la oferta de 100 millones de euros por la independencia del Escuadrón Lobo ha sido aceptada.

-¿Cómo? –T.R. dio un manotazo en la mesa –¡Esto no es posible! ¡Esa explicación es ridícula!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que discutir con usted, capitán Edwards! –Le gritó Reinhardt –No le debemos ningún tipo de explicaciones. Bastante hemos tenido que aguantar su insubordinación diaria. ¡Haga el favor y retírese del área en este momento!

T.R. empujó la silla, y salió de aquel lugar furioso, dando un portazo

-Capitán César Best –dijo Global dirigiéndose a Sangriento, quien había estado sentado en la mesa de aquella sala a la espera de la respuesta –Aquí tiene el informe. Entrégueselo a Archer.

-¡Sí, señor! –Sangriento salió del recinto una vez solicitó permiso para retirarse.

Abajo en el hangar de los Lobos, Sunshine y los demás esperaban ansiosos.

-Es la tercera vez que Jack llama –dijo Sunshine a los chicos mientras cerraba el celular –No sé cuánto más va a demorar esa estúpida reunión! Mato por saber si seremos independientes o no.

-Cálmate, rubio! –Red Cassidi señaló hacia la entrada del hangar –Allá viene Sangriento.

Todos corrieron hasta rodear al Cherokee, quien los miraba con una cara tan seria que parecía salido de un velorio. La primera en hablar fue Luna.

-Sangriento, ¿qué pasó?... Por esa cara intuyo que seguiremos igual. Entonces la respuesta fue desfavorable...

-La respuesta fue... –miró la cara de todos con sus ojos negros y brillantes –... A favor de Jack. ¡El escuadrón Lobo será independiente!

-¡Bravo! –Todos se abrazaban mientras saltaban de alegría.

Sunshine llamó a Jack y le dio la noticia enseguida. Luego Sangriento tomó el celular para ultimarle los detalles.

-¡Muchachos, el capitán ha hablado: la celebración será en su casa!

-¡Excelente!.

-¡Sunshine! –Sangriento fue hacia él –Con esto me doy cuenta que sin dinero no es nadie. El dinero lo puede todo... De ahora en adelante todo cambiará. Las decisiones las tomará Jack... ¡Por fin nos deshacemos de la persecución ese imbécil de Leonard y del patán de Edwards!

-¡Grandioso!... Ahora debo irme. Te veré luego en la casa de Jack –El rubio le dio un abrazo y luego se alejó corriendo del área. Era la hora de salida y quería llegar a su casa para compartir su alegría con su novia, Sammy Porter.

.

.

.

.

**Residencial Militar de las RDF**

Ya casi era de noche. Había escampado a la tenue llovizna que había caído hacía poco, dejando el panorama aún con olor a lluvia.

Sunshine estacionó el carro, fue hacia la puerta y entró.

-¡Sammy, preciosa, te tengo una gran noticia! –dijo yendo hacia la habitación y quitándose la camisa para ir hacia la ducha.

Sammy estaba recostada en la cama de ambos viendo televisión. Con el control remoto pasaba los canales.

-Si es sobre la "independencia" del Escuadrón Lobo... ya lo sé –Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Pero luces como si no te gustara la noticia. ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada. Solo que, es un escuadrón menos para las RDF.

-No lo mires de ese modo. Sabes que mientras la capitana Hayes esté en las RDF, Jack siempre estará allí, y por lo tanto nosotros. Seguiremos el trabajo en las REF. Solo nos quitamos algunos pesos de encima –Sunshine quedó desnudo y fue hacia ella –Vamos a la casa de Jack, tenemos que celebrar esto. Pero antes quiero que lo hagamos.

Sammy aceptó sus besos, pero luego se tensó súbitamente.

-No es tan fácil, Patrick –Ella se levantó y frente a él le hizo algunos reproches – ¿Es decir que el día que Lisa no quiera estar más con él entonces él le dará la espalda? Un escuadrón no puede estar al mando de cambios de humor de nadie y menos a expensas de una situación personal. Eso es ridículo e inmaduro! Me parece que la actitud de Jack no es la mejor. Creo que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por su odio hacia Rick. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ha destruido ese matrimonio?

-Samantha, eso no es como tu piensas. Jack no es así. Él siempre le será leal a las REF por el bien de nuestra raza –Sunshine se sentó en el borde de la cama – Además, la capitana Hayes es legalmente la esposa de Jack, quien sobraba era Rick!

-Pues no lo veo así. Siento que con su éxodo han debilitado a las RDF. Solo han pensado en ustedes y no en un conjunto.

-Eso no es cierto... ¡Porqué nos criticas cuando solo queremos ser independientes para luchar por la misma causa sin presiones, ni sabotajes de nadie!. Desde que llegamos hemos sido sujetos de ataques de los demás, incluso hemos recibido fuego amigo desde adentro.

-Eso no es excusa. Mira al Escuadrón Skull. Ellos también han sido atacados desde adentro por bandos conservadores y nunca, a ninguno de sus líderes, ni Roy, ni Rick, dio por hacer algo tan egoísta.

Sunshine frunció el ceño.

-Ya entiendo. Al parecer tu exnovio, Jimmy Harlow te ha estado envenenando el cerebro. Debía suponer que ese piloto mediocre del Skull estaba detrás de tu actitud.

-Jimmy no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar!

-No quiero discutir, Samantha..Olvidaré todo lo que haz dicho. Ven conmigo a la ducha. Debemos estar en casa de Jack en unos minutos.

-No quiero ir. Me siento incómoda viendo a Lisa viviendo con Jack.

-¿Pero qué estupidez es esa? –Sunshine respondió –Si ahora Jack no te cae, pues la capitana Hayes es tu amiga.

-Rick también es mi amigo... –ella insistió – Entiéndelo.

-¡Eres mi mujer y vas a venir conmigo a esa fiesta! –Gritó –El asunto personal entre Jack, la capitana Hayes, y Rick es solo de ellos y no pretendo que nuestra relación se afecte por eso.

-¡No iré!... ¡Jack es un malagradecido! –ella cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada –¡Si no fuera por Rick, todos ustedes, incluyéndote a ti estarían en la cárcel!.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sunshine se sintió indignado ante esos duros reproches.

-¡Sabes qué! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue la gana! –Entró al baño y cerró la puerta aparatosamente.

Sammy, súbitamente sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Realmente era primera vez que discutían. Ella en realidad lo amaba como para que se enfureciera con él. Se había dado cuenta que se había excedido.

-¡Patrick!... ¡Lo siento! –Dijo yendo hasta la puerta. Pero él no le respondió. Ella solo escuchó el ruido de la ducha –Rayos, metí la pata...

.

.

.

**Dojo Hisamori**

En vista de que no había podido ver a Kiyora en la mañana, pues se había resistido a salir de la habitación, el doctor Lang regresó al Dojo esa noche luego de la reunión que acababa de culminar con Global, Reinhardt y los demás.

No pretendía perder el tiempo ni que la recuperación de la zentraedi se estancara. Sabía que algo había ocurrido y suponía lo que era, por lo tanto debía actuar rápido.

Al llegar, los guardias abrieron la puerta. El veterano doctor se encontró nuevamente con Daisuke, quien barría la entrada.

-Doctor Lang, buenas noches. No pensé verlo dos veces en un día.

-Muchacho, ¿Kiyora ya se encuentra mejor?.

-No ha querido salir de la habitación, ni tampoco comer.

-Demonios! Esto es peor de lo que pensé –dijo yendo hacia el interior –Deberé tratar de convencerla de que salga...

-No es necesario, doctor Lang, aquí estoy.

Puesta de un kimono y con el cabello aún húmedo por una ducha recién tomada, la zentraedi salió de su habitación, luego de haber roto la carta que le dejó Rick.

-Kiyora, ¿estás bien? –peguntó Daisuke.

-Muchacho, déjanos solos –le ordenó Lang.

Una vez retirado el chico, Lang empezó ha hablar con ella, quien había ido hasta el portal del dojo y se sentó en una de las escaleras mientras veía a lo lejos la caída de la tarde. Entraba la noche. Así sin hablar, estuvieron los dos por varios minutos.

-Kiyora, deseo que hables. Siempre es mejor mostrar lo que se siente.

-Extraño a Rick Hunter –ella empezó a llorar –No quiero vivir si él no está conmigo.

-Kiyora, el amor es muy complicado, sobre todo cuando no es correspondido. Hay muchas otras cosas por las que vivir y no necesariamente por el supuesto amor hacia el sexo opuesto.

-No lo entiendo. Yo soy la más hermosa de todas... Zeraal siempre lo decía... ¡Todos lo decían!... Además, ya no tengo esas cicatrices en mi espalda, ya soy perfecta como antes... ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bella para Rick Hunter? ¿Es eso?

-Claro que no. Sigues siendo muy bella. Pero el amor no se trata solo de eso.

-¿Entonces qué es el amor?.

-Bueno, el amor es... –Lang carraspeó –Desde el punto de vista científico, parece ser un estado evolucionado del primitivo instinto de supervivencia, que mantiene a los seres humanos unidos y heroicos ante las amenazas y facilita la continuación de la especie mediante la reproducción.

-¡Eso no me sirve! ¡No entiendo nada!

-Podría entonces explicártelo de forma más sencilla. El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres. Habitualmente, y fundamentalmente, se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de emociones, experiencias y actitudes. Uno siempre desea tener a quienes amamos cerca de nosotros.

-Eso es lo que siento por Rick Hunter... Lo ve, ¡él debe estar conmigo!

-La diversidad de usos y significados y la complejidad de los sentimientos que abarca hacen que el amor sea especialmente difícil de definir de un modo consistente, aunque, básicamente, el amor es interpretado de dos formas: bajo una concepción altruista, basada en la compasión y la colaboración, y bajo otra egoísta, basada en el interés individual y la rivalidad.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que para disfrutar del amor, el mismo debe ser en doble vía. Si no se corre el riesgo de sufrir. Cuando una persona se empeña en retener a otra que no le corresponde, cae en el más perverso de los sentimientos, el egoísmo. Si realmente se ama a una persona, hay que dejarla decidir, no obligarla a estar con él, porque te estarías auto engañándote. Para no seguir sufriendo debes olvidarte de Rick.

-Pues no! –Kiyora se levantó furiosa –Solo estas estúpidas paredes me detienen. Pero en cuanto pueda salir de aquí le juro que lo iré a buscar! –Ella se levantó y le dio la espalda –Y ahora me iré de nuevo a mi cuarto, quiero estar sola!

-¡Kiyora, espera!

Lang no pudo más que resignarse nuevamente. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Serían de noche cuando Lisa acostó a Roy en la cama de un hermoso cuarto, cómodo y acogedor que las sirvientas habían arreglado para él, pues desde ese día, Jack había decidido que volvería a su habitación, junto a Lisa.

Lisa acarició el oscuro cabello de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras lo contemplaba. Recordó las fotos Rick cuando era niño, mismas fotos que ella guardaba en un álbum personal. Roy que tenía un poco más de 3 años, cada día se parecía más a su padre.

Ya dormido plácidamente, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Señora, el capitán le tiene una sorpresa –dijo el ama de llaves –Venga conmigo.

Siguiendo a la mucama, Lisa fue hacia el cuarto que ahora compartiría con Jack. Al entrar vio una hermosa, deslumbrante y fina peinadora tipo victoriana, hecha de madera fina de color dorado en las cuales sobresalían una especia de rosas rojas bellamente acabadas.

-¡Es hermosa! –dijo Lisa.

-El capitán la mandó a comprar a la región de Francia. Es del siglo XVI. Es una verdadera reliquia sobreviviente incluso de la lluvia de la muerte.

-Imagino que debió costarle una fortuna.

-Prefiero no decirle el precio, sería indiscreto de mi parte. Pero sí fue bastante alto.

-¿Hasta dónde llegará Jack con estos detalles?

-El capitán la ama, usted es su esposa

-Claro.

-He puesto en la peinadora todo cuanto usted utiliza para embellecerse. Ahora me retiro. –dicho esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Lisa debía arreglarse. Jack le había dicho que los muchachos del escuadrón Lobo irían a celebrar lo de su "independencia". No sabía si esa noticia era para celebrar o echarse a rabiar. Prefirió no agarrar disgusto, total, Jack siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería.

Fue hacia el espejo de su peinadora nueva que él le había comprado. Peinó su largo cabello con un peine que Rick le había regalado. Pero, ¿para qué pensar en Rick ahora?...Todo mundo sabía que su matrimonio con Rick era un fracaso. Él la había abandonado para irse al dojo donde compartía con aquella zentraedi... y ella ahora estaba con Jack, quien era legalmente su esposo. Entonces, ¿para qué ser hipócrita ante una situación que todo mundo conocía? Mejor pasar aquel trago amargo de ser la nueva anfitriona de la mansión Archer. Al menos él no la juzgaba todo el tiempo como lo había hecho Rick; ni siquiera reñían, al contrario, la complacía en todo...

Terminó de peinarse el cabello y respiró resignada viendo su reflejo en el vidrió. Era muy hermosa, pero a pesar de tanta belleza, no le gustaba lo que veía. Su reflejo parecía perderse en la inmensidad de la desolación. Definitivamente sus ojos, que siempre la delataban, no podían ocultar su tristeza. Así fue como sin importarle el maquillaje no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y terminó llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Dios, Rick lejos de mí y yo aquí con Jack... ¡Creo que no podré acostumbrarme, jamás!.

Luego de unos minutos en ese estado, su llanto silencioso fue interrumpido por la una de las mucamas.

-Señora, ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Adelante... –dijo Lisa secándose las lágrimas y el rimel que se le había corrido por los ojos.

-El señor salió un momento a comprar unas cosas acompañado de Mildred... Él me indicó que si llegaba alguien usted lo atendiera... y de hecho ya llegaron algunas personas.

-Voy enseguida –Se retocó los ojos y se puso un labial rosado.

Lisa bajó las escaleras que daban hasta la sala, donde pudo encontrarse con Sangriento, Luna, Masato, Red Casidy y Xé.

-¡Capitana Hayes! –dijo Luna yendo hacia ella –¡Qué bueno verla! Me alegro que esté bien de salud.

-Hola a todos. No es necesario que me llamen capitana y menos que me hagan el saludo militar. Estoy de civil –Ella recalcó –Jack no demora.

Lisa los hizo pasar al patio trasero donde la servidumbre había decorado y arreglado el lugar para la celebración. Con el pasar del tiempo fueron llegando los demás. Realmente solo asistirían los del Escuadrón Lobo y los acompañantes de ellos. Jack le había dicho a su asistente que llamara a las chicas del puente de Macross y de Terranova, pero hasta ahora ninguna había asistido. Algunas molestas por la separación del escuadrón Lobo, y por otro lado, las amigas de Helena en solidaridad con ella, ya que detestaban a Jack por haberla "cambiado" por Lisa.

Había pasado casi una hora. Mientras algunos comían de los asados que habían preparados los empleados, otros bebían, muy alegres. Lisa se sentó sola en una silla del patio trasero que tenía un Paraguas para sol. Le molestaba el sereno. Allí estuvo hasta que Sangriento llegó a hacerle conversación.

-¿Te molesta si me siento, Elizabeth?.

-Claro que no, César. Nunca eres mala compañía.

-Imagino que no te gustó para nada la decisión del viejo Reinhardt y de Lang.

-En efecto, no ha sido de mi agrado. Pero soy de la firme convicción que las cosas ocurren por algo.

-¿Porqué llorabas?.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he llorado! –dijo ella súbitamente impresionada por aquella aseveración del Cherokee.

-Podrás engañar a los demás del escuadrón, ya que no te conocen bien. Pero a mí, no –dijo bebiendo algo de cerveza –Noté en tus ojos aquel brillo cristalino de cuando una persona termina de llorar.

-No le digas nada a Jack, por favor, no quiero alarmarlo, ni discutir con él. Es solo que no me acostumbro a esta situación. Eso es todo.

-No te preocupes. Ese necio es mi mejor amigo, pero a ti te quiero también. Ustedes dos son como los hermanos que perdí.

-Gracias.

-Lisa, se que si Jack sabe que si te dije lo que te voy a decir, sería capaz de confrontarme...

-¿A qué te refieres?

- A que estoy seguro de que tú no debes estar con él. A veces creo que cuando están juntos todo se torna un desastre alrededor de ambos. Es como si el destino les indicara que no son el uno para el otro. ¡Pero él es un maldito necio! Lamento todo lo que ha hecho cegado por lo que siente hacia ti... Y lo lamento de veraz por Rick.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque todos nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con Rick, y siempre lo estaremos. Me parece que es el hombre más noble que he conocido en mi vida y tiene mi respeto eterno. Si somos libre es gracias a él. Quizás he hecho mal en decírtelo pero necesitaba hacerlo. Eso es todo.

Luego de eso, Sangriento se levantó de la silla y fue a recibir a Sunshine quien acababa de llegar con Claudia. Lisa no lo había notado, pues había quedado pensativa luego de esas palabras.

Claudia a lo lejos divisó a su amiga y fue hacia ella.

-Creo que estás un poco solitaria. Pareciera que no estuvieras pasándola bien.

-¡Claudia! –Lisa abrazó a la morena. Luego volvió a sentarse. Se sirvió más vino. Luego le sirvió un poco a ella –Acompáñame a beber.

-Claro, creo que ambas lo necesitamos.

-No pensé que fueras a venir. Últimamente las chicas de los puentes no quieren saber nada de Jack, ni de mí. Creo que les soy insoportable.

-No seas tan dura con ellas. Compréndelas, estaban acostumbradas a un cuento de hadas –la morena bebió la copa al instante y se sirvió más –Por lo otro, me encontré con Sunshine por casualidad mientras iba agarrar un taxi a casa y me habló de la fiesta. Dijo que a Jack y los muchachos les agradaría la idea de compartir este momento con ellos.

-A mí me agrada más que a nadie, amiga.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces, Sammy está aquí? –Lisa miró hacia los alrededores buscándola.

-No... Sunshine estaba solo y no me habló de ella, por lo que mi experiencia en estos casos me indica que están peleados.

-Claro, esa es la moda actual. Las parejas separadas –alegó tomando un trago de su bebida.

Ambas siguieron hablando hasta que Mildred llegó al lugar. Era raro ver a la regordeta mujer con cara de enfado, pero por petición de Lisa había tenido que acompañar a Jack a hacer dichas compras a varios establecimientos, pues el ex mercenario era muy despilfarrador. Aquello le había caído como agua fría a Mildred, quien no gustaba de él.

-Señora Lisa, si me lo permite me voy a retirar.

-¿Tan pronto? Es temprano. Pensé que te ibas a quedar a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-En realidad no. Hoy me toca irme a dormir a la que era su casa. La velada no fue agradable para mí y deseo retirarme. ¡Usted sabe que ese hombre no me cae!

-Mildred, no seas así. Jack ha sido muy condescendiente contigo, quizás demasiado. Tú le haz hecho muchos desplantes.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ser hipócrita... –dijo mientras –Ahora, con su permiso.

Dicho esto, Mildred se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

-Las cosas están tensas entre ustedes –alegó la morena.

-Está molesta conmigo, no solo porque la envié a ayudar a Jack con las compras, sino porque... me vio saliendo de la habitación de él en la mañana.

Claudia tuvo que hacer un intento por no ahogarse con el vino.

-¡Lisa, no me digas que ya haz dormido con él!.

-Y si lo hiciera ¿qué?, no veo cual es el problema –dijo cruzando los brazos. –Total, somos adultos.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Claudia puso el trago en la mesa –¡Te acostaste con él!. ¿Cómo pudiste?.

-¿Por qué me reprochas de esa forma?. –Lisa se agitó –Él ha sido dulce y tierno conmigo y me ha apoyado en todo momento. Ambos nos hemos sentido con diversas necesidades tanto afectivas como emocionales.

-Claro, te ha apoyado en algo que él mismo provocó.

-Tengo suficientes problemas como para que ahora pretendas reprocharme. Es muy fácil criticar. Además, Jack es mi "esposo".

-No puedo creerlo. Antes aborrecías la idea de que a Jack se le ocurriera decir que era tu esposo, y recalcabas que jamás volverías con él por todo lo que sucedió y porque amabas a Rick, y ahora parece que todo se te ha olvidado.

-Todos hemos cometido errores, y el mío ha sido no tomar las decisiones acertadas en el momento justo. –Lisa tomó un poco de vino – Además, estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad a Jack.

-¡Esto es insólito! –La morena frunció el ceño –Eso sería lo más estúpido que podrías hacer. Tú no lo amas.

-¿Porqué tengo siempre que actuar según todo el mundo quiere?. Además, soy mujer, sabes, no soy un robot.

-Antes personificabas el ideal de mujer centrada. ¡Ahora distas mucho de eso!

-No, esa eras tú. Siempre haz sido la mujer perfecta. Yo nunca lo he sido y creo que jamás podré serlo. No soy como tú.

-No se como rayos pretendes comandar una expedición para alejar a cientos de miles de civiles del caos cuando tu propia vida está sumergida en una. ¡Me decepcionas!

Esas palabras hirieron a Lisa. De pronto, muy molesta, se levantó de la silla y le habló a Claudia con seriedad. Por suerte la música en el ambiente era lo suficientemente alta como para que los pilotos que se encontraban a varios metros de ellas en el otro extremo, no se dieran cuenta de la discusión.

-¡Me juzgas a mí, cuando tú más que nadie sabes que Rick me dio la espalda!. Siempre ha sido así, su machismo y desconfianza estuvieron muy por encima del supuesto amor que sentía por mí. Al menos Jack no le interesa si aún sigo amando a otra persona. Él espera por mí, y se desvive por mí mientras yo no existo para Rick.

-No es como crees.

-¡Vive allá con esa zentraedi sin importarle lo que me suceda a mí o a Roy!... Además, él...

-¡Lisa eso no es así! –La interrumpió Claudia, quien se puso al instante de pie, igualmente –Si estoy aquí esta noche no es para celebrar nada. Estoy aquí porque soy una entrometida... Estoy aquí para decirte que Rick desistió de la idea de vender la casa de ambos. Él regresó, Lisa. El ahora está en la casa de ustedes.

Lisa sintió mariposas en su estómago. Una emoción extraña y profunda que subía desde las profundidades de su corazón hasta la asimilación del impacto que produce en la mente el escuchar una noticia insólita en apariencia.

-¿Qué haz... dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste, Lisa Hayes... eso mismo –Claudia de pronto bajó el tono de voz y miró hacia el suelo como queriendo poner fin a la conversación.

-¿Claudia, qué más te dijo?

Lisa hubiera seguido exigiendo una explicación, pero en ese instante sintió una mano que rodeaba su cintura desde atrás, y un beso cálido en su cuello en el momento en que la otra mano le hacía el cabello a un lado... Jack había regresado, por ello claudia había disimulado y puesto fin al tema.

-Me encanta como se siente el perfume en tu cuello –le dijo el ex mercenario luego de besar el cuello de Lisa, delante de Claudia.

-Eh... no sabía que estabas allí –le respondió Lisa.

-Demoré un poco pero valió la pena –el ex mercenario rodeó el rostro de Lisa con sus manos y le dio un profundo beso en los labios – ¿Te gustó el regalo que te hice?.

-Es una peinadora hermosa, Jack. Gracias.

-No, tú eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?.

Claudia hizo un sonido con su garganta. Realmente le molestaba la actitud de Jack. La morena sentía que lo hacía para marcar territorio sobre su amiga.

-Vaya, Jack, es raro verte tan "cariñoso".

-Claudia qué bueno que vinieras a mi fiesta! –el ex mercenario fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, con el brazo sobre los hombros de Claudia, miró en dirección hacia Lisa, quien estaba frente a ellos –Amiga, ¿no crees que mi mujer es hermosa?.

-Gracias por el halago, Jack. Pero no es necesario...–respondió Lisa. A ella le incomodaba que él se refiriera a ella como si fuera un artículo posesivo.

-Elizabeth, ¿te sientes bien? –Él fue hacia ella y tomó su rostro nuevamente –Te ves un poco pálida.

-En realidad no me siento bien. Disculpa si te inoportuno, pero deseo irme a descansar.

-¿Deseas que llame a un médico? –le preguntó mientra sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo me duele la cabeza. Tomaré una pastilla y seguro estaré bien.

-Entiendo... –dijo él con seriedad –Descansa.

-Hasta mañana, Claudia. Mañana te llamaré –recalcó Lisa antes de retirarse del lugar hacia sus aposentos.

.

Una vez retirada, Jack procedió a mirar detenidamente a Claudia y cuestionarla.

-Claudia, ¿qué le dijiste a Lisa para que se pusiera así?.

-¿Yo? –ella hizo un gesto de falsa indignación –Ahora se supone que soy la culpable de los dolores de cabeza de todo el mundo.

-No soy estúpido. Conozco a Elizabeth lo suficiente como para saber que algo la incomodó –él se acerco a ella –Sabes que te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a hablarle a ella sobre Rick Hunter. Porque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy persona "non grata" en tu casa?

-¡Siempre haz estado de su lado!. Nunca me haz dado la razón a mí.

Claudia tomó su bolso y lo colocó en su hombro.

-Si no te doy la razón es porque no la tienes. Uno no puede obligar con premeditación y alevosía, ni manipular a una persona que en realidad ama a otra, tal como tú lo haz hecho con Lisa. Pero así eres tú, Jack Archer, la "víctima eterna" que al final consigue lo que quiere pasando por encima de los demás y destruyendo todo a su paso! –Ella dio dos pasos y quedó al lado de él –Por lo demás, no te preocupes, no pienso pisar tu casa nunca más. Buenas noches y felicidades por quitarle un escuadrón a Rick, además de su familia... Mírate al espejo y analiza si no te comportas como un niño egoísta de 8 años que pelea sus juguetes con su amigo.

-¡Claudia, no hemos terminado de hablar! –Jack la vio alejarse y resignado se sentó, dando un manotazo a la mesa –¡Diablos!

No sabía porqué, pero ella siempre lograba ponerle el dedo a la llaga. Al menos en ese momento empezaba a sentirse como una cucaracha. La fiesta para él empezaba a tornarse agridulce.

.

Un par de horas después, los chicos del escuadrón lobos y sus acompañantes se divertían a granel. Algunos incluso se habían metido a la piscina. Solo Sunshine, Sangriento y Jack permanecían sentados en una mesa, tomando algunas cervezas y mirando las locuras que los demás hacían. La música daba el ambiente, pero Jack no quería que estuviera muy alta, para no incomodar a Lisa, ni a Roy.

En ese momento, Daryl Taylor, Red Cassidy y los hermanos Valdez salieron de la piscina por más cervezas. Sus parejas, lindas chicas que los acompañaban, en su mayoría continuaban en la piscina, algunas desnudas, pues habían estado jugando cierto tipo de juegos eróticos que incluían atrevidas apuestas de desnudarse.

Red y los otros tres con cervezas en la mano llegaron hasta la mesa de Jack, donde vociferaron algunos argumentos a fin de convencer a Sunshine que se metiera a la piscina, pues una chica lo esperaba.

-Sunshine, entendemos que Sangriento es un aburrido y que ahora el capitán no puede portarse mal porque su media naranja está aquí. Pero ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? –pregunto Cassidy.

-No sucede nada. No tengo ganas de entrar a la piscina, eso es todo –respondió cortante.

-¡Imbécil! –Jhonny Valdez se acercó a él –Mira nada más esa nena que está allá. Ella dice que tú la excitas.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Ahora te metiste a Marica? –preguntó Daryl sonriendo.

-Váyanse a joder a otro lado... –fue la respuesta del rubio, ignorando con frescura a sus amigos, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Olvídate de tu noviecita y compórtate como un macho con aquella hembra –añadió Red.

-Déjenlo en paz –Fue la respuesta de Jack ante el acoso de los otros sobre Sunshine –Regresen a la alberca y no lo jodan más. Él sabrá si se queda aquí sentado mientras se amarga pensando en su novia, o si va a divertirse. Pero esa es su decisión. ¿Me entienden?.

-Entendido, capitán –Respondió Cassidy. Luego, sabiendo que Jack habló en serio, se dirigió a los otros tres –Vamos muchachos, nos esperan en la alberca.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sangriento tomó una guitarra que tenía en la mesa y empezó a tocar unos acordes. Era una melodía lenta y triste, acompañado de un canto en voz baja. Misma melodía que tan popular como su autora.

_-"Life is only what we choose to make it, let's just take it, let us be, free._

_We can find the glory, we all dream of, and with our love, we can win…"_

Danka, quien estaba al otro extremo del patio junto al equipo de sonido, bajó el volumen y de pronto todos se encontraron escuchando a Sangriento, mientras tocaba la guitarra y cantaba esa melodía.

_-"…As the battle goes on we feel stronger, ¿how much longer must this go on? Each and every day we dream of winning and beginning a new life…"_

Luna y la esposa de Danka comenzaron a cantar la canción acompañando a Sangriento, luego le siguió, Red, Masatto, los hermanos Valdez, Xé, Daryl e incluso sus acompañantes. Finalmente Sunshine... Todos, menos Jack.

_-"…Still, we must fight or face defeat. We must stand tall and not retreat. With our strength we'll find the might. There's no fight we can't fight together, all together. We can win…"_

Desde su cuarto Lisa pudo escuchar aquella melodía que tantos recuerdos le traía. Hacía tiempo que no la había escuchado. Asombrada, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana del cuarto que daba hacia la alberca. Corrió la cortina y pudo ver a todo el escuadrón Lobo y sus acompañantes mientras cantaban aquella canción tan hermosa, profunda, mística y legendaria, perteneciente a Lynn Minmei. Cerró los ojos y recordó que la había escuchado mientras estaba junto a Rick en el Skull-001 y el SDF-1 aparecía en el horizonte para rescatarlos.

Minutos antes había llamado a Claudia a su casa y a su celular para preguntarle más sobre Rick, pero ella no había querido contestar. La entendía. La discusión había sido dura. Sintió también la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a Rick, pero debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de su reacción, miedo de que todo fuera peor de lo que ya era. Sencillamente quizás ya había que dejar todo en el pasado.

Abajo, en el área de la alberca, Jack recordaba aquella batalla, habían baches en su memoria, baches extraños, pero que ahora no importaban. Recordó entonces la forma en que quemó la nave de Kiyora, cómo creyó que Lisa había muerto, cómo fue obligado a ir y permanecer en Australia y todo el infierno que vino después. Ahora todo era diferente, ahora todo era como él siempre había soñado, pero aún así algo muy profundo dentro de sí no estaba bien. Miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto y pese a estar la habitación a oscuras pudo ver la silueta de Lisa a la distancia, asomada a la ventana. Ella miraba hacia algún punto en el horizonte.

Jack, sumido en su extraño drama bajó la vista. De repente y sin saber cómo, percibió que Lisa se sentía como una especie de ave atrapada en una jaula de oro. Para acabar de incomodarlo, recordó que meses atrás había escuchado en la base que algunos soldados del Skull rememoraban el heroico acto de Rick Hunter rescatándola de base Alaska durante aquella batalla donde esa canción se hizo legendaria.

Cercanos a él, sus amigos seguían cantando todos en coro, en voz muy alta, y ahora entusiasmados, felices, desconociendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su líder.

_-"…Blessed, with strong hearts that beat as one watch us soar. And with love that conquers all we'll win this battle, this last battle. We will win... We must win... We will win... We can win...We will win."_

La melodía terminó y todos gritaron contentos al final. Ellos habían recordado que todos habían participado en esa batalla y que gracias a Dios ninguno había perecido.

-¡Somos los mejores! –gritó Taylor –¡Larga vida al escuadrón Lobo!.

-¡Salud! –gritaron todos.

Danka volvió a subir el volumen de la melodía y todos regresaron a disfrutar de lo que antes estaban haciendo. Incluso Sunshine decidió dejarse de estupideces y disfrutar la velada. Se quitó la ropa sin importarle un bledo quien lo veía, tomó una bocanada de cerveza y se tiró a la piscina como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¡Woo hoo! ¡Soy Rayo de Plata de los Silver Hawks! ¡Jajajajaja! –gritó el rubio ya dentro de la piscina.

-¡Jajajajajaja! –Los demás vitorearon y la euforia y el desenfreno se apoderó de ellos.

En la mesa solo estaban Jack en compañía de Sangriento, quien ahora tocaba una especie de melodía española triste y lenta con la guitarra.

-Es tu fiesta y no pareces disfrutar –le dijo Sangriento a Jack.

-Quizás porque mes estás matando de la nostalgia con esa música tan mortuoria –respondió mientras bebía un poco de su whiskey.

-En verdad deberías estar feliz. Tienes a la mujer que siempre anhelaste contigo. Tu escuadrón es independiente, y todos tus amigos te consideran el mejor.

-Pues en realidad no soy el mejor, sabes –añadió –Yo sí conocí al mejor... y ese no sobrevivió como nosotros. Ese era Roy Fokker. Él siempre será el mejor.

-¿Qué bicho te picó ahora, Jack? –preguntó –Ya no te consideras el mejor as del mundo, bebes poco, no fumas en esta casa, casi nunca sales con el escuadrón. ¿Tanto así te ha cambiado Lisa? ¿O eres tú quien te crees el Jack al cual tu mente no pertenece?.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Precisamente ahora te ha dado por recordar a Fokker. Aquel que te regresó a la senda del bien. ¿Por qué será, Jack?.

-Porque era mi amigo, quizás. O porque... pues no lo sé.

-Sí lo sabes. Dentro de ti... Eso se llama conciencia. No estás contento con lo que haz tenido que hacerles a los demás para conseguir tus propósitos. Finalmente creo que te estás dando cuenta que el fin no justifica los medios.

Jack frunció el ceño. No se sentía con humor de discutir con él en ese momento. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana de su habitación, pero Lisa ya no se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

.

Varias horas después, a eso de la madrugada, cuando ya todos se habían marchado, Jack subió a su habitación. Entró y puso el cerrojo. Sonrió al ver a Lisa allí, en su cuarto, en su cama, aparentemente dormida. Suspiró. Siempre soñó con volver a ese instante. Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Se dio una ducha de agua caliente. Una vez fuera de ella, mientras se secaba las gotas de agua, pudo ver su escultural imagen reflejada en el espejo de la costosísima cómoda que le había regalado a Lisa. Al verse, recordó las palabras de Claudia,_ "Mírate al espejo y analiza si no te comportas como un niño egoísta de 8 años que pelea sus juguetes con su amigo"._

-Tonterías –pensó calladamente.

Desnudo se metió en la cama, pues siempre solía dormir con poco o nada de ropa. La madrugada era fría. Se cubrió bajo las sábanas mientras miraba el techo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. No supo porqué, ni cómo, pero en ese instante dentro de su mente escuchó claramente la voz de su legendario amigo, Roy Fokker.

_-¿Y ahora qué, Jack, qué más sigue? Una vez te pedí que si yo faltaba, cuidaras a mi hermano y haz hecho todo lo contrario. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de ti?._

-¡Diablos, no puede ser!, ¿antes Enzra y ahora tú?. –dijo, quedando sentado –Sal de mi cabeza, Roy.

La voz del ex mercenario despertó a Lisa.

-Jack, ¿qué sucede?.

-Nada en especial –respondió, evitando mirarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Sí, no es nada.

El evadió conversar al respecto.

-Quería saber si ya no te duele la cabeza –le preguntó a Lisa.

-Ya no –respondió ella mirándolo con extrañeza –Pero no creo que a ti no te ocurra nada.

-...Y yo no creo que tu dolor de cabeza haya sido por nada.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. Los dos sentado, uno al lado del otro, con la mirada sobre la pared de enfrente, donde reposaba un enorme cuadro. Una fina copia del cuadro original de Salvador Dalí, "La Persistencia de la Memoria".

-Creo que nos conocemos muy bien como para engañarnos –dijo Lisa, rompiendo el letargo.

-¿Quieres que hablarme al respecto?.

-Si me prometes que tú hablarás también.

-Ok.

Lisa respiró hondo.

-Ya sabes de qué se trata. Él regresó. Está en la que era nuestra casa.

A Jack se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Con la mirada perdida sintió como un fuego de su propio interior lo calcinaba en ese mismo instante. Quizás fue por la franqueza de ella. Pero en el fondo caviló en que era mejor saberlo de una buena vez, a fin de estar preparado.

-Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano. –Respondió con frialdad –Entiendo que te afectó la noticia. ¿Qué sentiste?.

-Sentimientos encontrados.

Segundo gancho al hígado para Jack, quien se limitó a respirar hondo, sin dejar de ver la pintura.

-No me interesa si él regresó o no, Lisa... Lo única que me interesa es que no regreses tú con él –añadió –...Él no te merece más yo.

Lisa cambió el tema drásticamente, no tenía ánimos de confrontar con él a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Ya te dije lo que querías saber. Ahora dime tú.

Jack se mordió el labio inferior, luego pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y respiró hondo.

-Mis pesadillas con Enzra han cesado desde que estás conmigo, pero extrañamente y no se por qué, cuando intento dormir empiezo a escuchar otra voz dentro de mi conciencia.

Jack alargó el brazo y tomó la cajeta de cigarrillos y el encendedor de su mesita de noche junto a su cama. Puso el cigarrillo en su boca y se aprestó a encenderlo, pero en ese mismo instante Lisa le quitó el cigarro de la boca, igualmente el encendedor. Puso ambas cosas en la mesa de noche que estaba pegada a la cabecera de su lado de la cama.

-Me prometiste que ibas a dejar de fumar. Sabes que odio el humo del cigarrillo.

En efecto, durante ese tiempo en que Lisa vivía con él, Jack evitaba fumar en casa y había reducido drásticamente su consumo de cigarros cuando estaba fuera. Le costaba, pero lo hacía solo para complacerla.

-Tengo ansiedad. ¡Necesito fumar!

-¡No! Olvida el cigarro. Hay otras formas de liberarse del estrés. Dime de quién se trata.

Jack se tendió sobre la almohada con sus manos sobre la nuca, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente.

-Ahora me parece escuchar a Fokker –Dijo con la mirada triste –Era su voz. Lo escuché como un susurro, reprochándome.

-¿Roy Fokker?.

-Sí. Solo lo escucho reprochándome –el cerró los ojos –Iré a la iglesia de Notre Dame uno de estos días y rezaré por él. Estoy harto de tantos traumas y pesadillas.

-¿Quieres que mañana le diga a la psicóloga que te atienda? No quiero que recaigas.

-No es necesario. Estaré bien. Se me pasará.–Jack acarició el largo cabello de Lisa –Mi mejor remedio para todo eres tú.

-¿Realmente lo soy, Jack?.

-Cuando era un niño, antes de que Enzra apareciera en mi vida, solía ir de cacería con mi padre, nuestros sirvientes y algunos de mis amigos a un lugar de Irlanda que llamaban el Bosque de los tréboles. Allí mi padre me daba el rifle y yo disparaba a todos los blancos donde apuntaba. Lo hacía mejor que nadie. Podía ver cosas a la distancia que ninguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera mi padre divisaban. Yo las veía claramente. Me decían ojos de halcón. Entonces mi sueño era volar por los aires como un halcón, conquistar el cielo y las alturas para poder ver todo desde allí. Quería ser el mejor y pensé que lo había logrado. Pero no es así. Durante mucho tiempo estuve cegado. Uno no puede ser el mejor cuando dentro del alma se siento un vacío. Solo tú pudiste abrir mis ojos, Lisa.

Bajo las sábanas, Jack se aferró a ella. Recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de Lisa, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Jack yo...

-...Se que aún te sientes extraña durmiendo conmigo –Jack le adivinó el pensamiento –Lo sé, Elizabeth.

-Trato de acostumbrarme.

-Tratas de complacerme. Ya no estoy cegado ante mi orgullo y necedad. Se supone que no debe ser costumbre, sino amor.

-No sé que decirte. Sigue siendo muy difícil.

-No será fácil al principio pero te acostumbrarás, igual que lo haré yo –Jack besó con ternura su mano –Aunque no lo creas todo esto es difícil para mí también. Aun no asimilo que lo que está ocurriendo entre tú y yo sea cierto. También es demasiado para mí. No me acostumbro a tanta felicidad de un solo golpe luego de tantos años de sufrimiento, tristeza y frustración. Me siento raro. Tantos años de dormir sólo, o con mujeres que nunca me llenaron de la manera en la que tú me llenas.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad.

Jack sonrió.

-Y yo agradezco que cuides mi salud y no me dejes fumar, pero sigo ansioso –él la miró con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos –Quiero que calmes mi ansiedad de esta madrugada, de la forma en que deseo.

Jack giró, quedando sobre ella. Le besó el hombro al desprender la cinta que sujetaba su bata para empezar a hacerle el amor. Así, durante ese lapso, se olvidó de las voces de su conciencia y de todo lo demás.

Lisa cerró los ojos mientras lo dejaba hacer. Pensó en la canción de Minmei. Pensó en un cielo estrellado. Pensó en... Rick.

.

.

Un par de semanas habían pasado. La rutina en la mansión Archer era la misma. Jack salía durante el día a trabajar a la base dirigiendo a sus pupilos del escuadrón y dando clase de vuelo y simulacro a algunos de los grupos superiores de la Academia Robotech, regresaba a eso de la tarde. Él pasaba entonces en compañía de Lisa. Disfrutaba de su presencia; la veía jugando con Roy, la acompañaba en la jardinería, hacían algún postre o husmeaban entre los cientos de libros de historia que el ex mercenario tenía en su estudio.

En las noches veían películas, juntos, y conversaban, caminaban por la playa o jugaban juegos de mesa. Lisa sabía que aquella terapia le hacía bien al sistema nervioso de Jack, al tiempo que resultaba una terapia para ella misma. La casa y sus alrededores eran lo suficientemente enormes como para que Lisa no se aburriera y quisiera salir a ese mundo al cual Jack pensaba que Lisa aún no estaba emocionalmente preparada para regresar.

Él la complacía en todo, aún sin que ella le pidiera nada: le compraba joyas, vestidos, flores exóticas, adornos lujosos, dulces y otros presentes para hacerla feliz.

Un sábado, Lisa había llegado dar una caminata con Roy por la playa cuando, entrando a la casa, escuchó los acordes lentos y nostálgicos de la melodía "We will Win". El sonido venía desde el estudio. Corrió hacia allá y al llegar pudo ver a Jack sentado frente al piano tocando con algo de torpeza dicha canción.

-La última vez que toqué el piano fue cuando mi madre aún vivía, hace 20 años atrás.

-¿Y esto?.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es hermoso!.

-Es tuyo. Lo compré para ti.

Lisa sonrió sorprendida y el sonrió por verla reír.

-Ha sido un hermoso detalle, Jack.

-Ven, toquemos algo que sea fácil para los dos, y que no sea _"Para Elisa", _esa melodía no me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Qué te parece la _"Tocata y Fuga en Re Menor"_ de Bach?

-¿Bromeas?, soy Jack Archer, no Richard Clayderman.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Probemos con la _"Danzas del Cascanueces"_ de Tchaikovsky.

-No me gusta. Tiene un solo aburrido. Además prefiero algo más moderno. ¿Qué te parece _"Romeo and Juliet"?_

-Es fácil –Lisa dio los primeros acordes y notó que el piano estaba afinado.

Jack inició la melodía mientras ella hacía el contrapunto.

Desde ese entonces por las tardes, Jack, sentado en un diván cerca, cerraba los ojos y rememoraba épocas de su niñez. Lisa parecía tranquila. Aún así, Jack la conocía lo suficiente como para percibir que ella en el fondo estaba triste y eso lo llenaba de frustración porque muy dentro de sí, él sabía el motivo de esa tristeza.

Lisa no olvidaba al padre de su hijo. Aquella conversación con Claudia semanas atrás la había abatido por completo. Sencillamente no eran días muy difíciles para ella. Jack era dulce, tierno, apasionado y detallista con ella. Pero su corazón aún era gobernado por aquel hombre al que todavía amaba con una intensidad arrolladora. Aquel hombre que se había decepcionado de ella, tanto como ella de él...

.

Una mañana, un par de días después, Lisa despertó bastante temprano. Jack dormía a su lado, abrazándola. Él había sido especialmente apasionado con ella aquella noche. En silencio movió con cuidado a Jack. Se alejó de la cama y buscó su bata de dormir para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Fue hacia el otro extremo y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón de la habitación. Desde allí pudo contemplar el amanecer de la ciudad.

-Cuando uno elige algo, al mismo tiempo pierde algo –pensó, mientras volteaba a ver a Jack desde donde estaba. Él dormía plácidamente, como un niño pequeño.

Era definitivo. Ella necesitaba un tiempo para saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Y ese tiempo lo necesitaba en soledad.

Un poco más tarde, a eso de las 7:30 a.m., Jack bajó las escaleras con su uniforme de vuelo y su cabello empapado por la ducha de agua fría que acababa de tomar. Fue hacia la cocina para desayunar algo ligero y se encontró con Lisa.

Ella había preparado el desayuno y le servía el café a él.

-Buenos días, Jack.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-¿Con uniforme de vuelo a estas horas? –dijo al verlo con sus ropajes aéreos de color blanco y púrpura que mostraba su escultural figura –¿Vas a salir tan temprano?.

-No quiero perder tiempo en los vestidores de la base. Me voy directo. Vamos a mover los cazas hacia el nuevo hangar que compré. ¡Ya está listo todo! –El tomó un sorbo de café.

-A eso llamo rapidez.

-Lisa, ya hemos hablado de eso. Sigo estando con las RDF. Es algo así como El Baron Rojo cuando se independizó de las tropas del emperador Alemán y estuvo independiente con el "Jasta 11". Nunca hubo traición.

-Claro, solo te falta que le quites el perro a Psycho para que seas como Von Richthofen.

-Jajajajajajaja! –bufó

-Sabes mi opinión al respecto, Jack. Pero igualmente respeto tu punto de vista.

Él fue hacia ella y se colocó detrás. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y respiró el aroma de su cabello.

-Sabes, me encanta sentir tu olor. Anoche fue increíble –Él hizo que ella girara para quedar de frente, puso sus manos en el cuello de ella, acariciándolo hasta subir por sus orejas y adentrar sus dedos entre su cabello... luego la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Un beso intenso que la hizo estremecerse. Una vez separados ella tomó la palabra.

-Jack, quisiera que...

-Shhhh... –él colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de ella –No quiero saber nada. Solo necesitaba decirte que te amo. Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tener la esposa más hermosa, dulce e inteligente a mi lado.

Jack la abrazó... Ella correspondió a su abrazo, después de todo él tenía un significado importante en su vida... Luego de eso, el ex mercenario tomó su casco y salió de allí. Fue hacia el cobertizo, y tomó rumbo en su moto hacia la base.

-Rayos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –Lisa pensó en voz alta sin percatarse de que Mildred acababa de llegar en silencio por la puerta del jardín y estaba a unos pasos de ella.

La regordeta mujer estaba en su mes de vacaciones y no había regresado desde la noche de la fiesta del escuadrón lobo, cuando se retiró molesta.

-¡Señora Lisa, le tengo una noticia! –Mildred se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo mirando hacia todos lados como para que nadie de la servidumbre escuchara.

-¡Mildred! Pensé que te habías ido estas semanas con tu hermana a Denver.

-No, estuve todo este tiempo aquí en la ciudad. Pero todo tiene una explicación –añadió tomando a Lisa por el brazo –Señora Lisa, salgamos al patio. No confío en estas sirvientas. Todo se lo dicen al capitán Archer.

-¿Cómo entraste?.

-J.B. se fue temprano a la Academia y me dejó entrar.

Al llegar cerca de la alberca, la regordeta mujer la abrazó.

-Señora Lisa, ¡el comandante Hunter volvió a casa!.

Lisa respiró hondo.

-Eso me dijeron.

-¡Entonces usted lo sabía!.

- Recibí esa noticia por parte de Claudia hace varias semanas atrás.

-¿Y acaso no va a hacer nada? ¡Él aún la ama!

-¿Él te lo dijo? –Lisa necesitó sentarse en una silla aledaña a una de las mesas de cercanas a la alberca.

-¡Sí!.

-¿Cómo fue eso?.

-Para mí fue una impresión grande cuando me lo encontré sentado en el sofá de la sala el día de la fiesta, cuando me fui. Al verme me abrazó y luego me preguntó por Roy y por usted. Él me dijo que los extraña mucho. No se lo dije antes porque él me pidió que no le dijera nada. Pero ya no puedo quedarme callada. Él piensa que usted ya no lo ama y que prefiere estar con el capitán Archer.

-¿Qué más te contó?.

-Él conservó la casa. Además compró muebles nuevos. Imagino que es para cuándo regresemos. Porque usted va a regresar con el comandante, ¿verdad?.

-No lo sé –respondió con la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? –Insistió Mildred con el ceño fruncido –¡Roy debe estar con su padre, además usted es su esposa!

-No lo soy, Mildred. Recuerda que legalmente soy esposa de Jack.

-¡Ese granuja se salió con la suya!... Pero eso qué importa, usted puede divorciarse de él y volver con su verdadero esposo!.

-Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil. Pero dista mucho de serlo... –Lisa se levantó y miró hacia la parte de la casa que daba hacia el mar –...Hay demasiadas cosas de por medio. No creo que Rick y yo tengamos la capacidad de perdonarnos todo lo que nos hemos hecho.

-Pero usted debe estar con él. Estoy segura que el niño lo extraña.

-Roy siempre será su hijo, pero yo soy otra cosa. Muchas heridas están abiertas. Además, no sé como vaya a tomar las cosas Jack...

-Señora Lisa, habla como si ya no quisiera más al señor Rick... ¡No me diga que usted se ha enamorado de ese hombre, Jack Archer!

-No he dicho eso –Lisa se acercó a Mildred y tomó sus manos.

-¿Acaso los ama a los dos?

Lisa miró a Mildred con angustia. Mildred le sostuvo la mirada con consternación.

-Rick ha sido el amor de mi vida y a pesar de todo, aún lo amo.

-¿Pero entonces?.

-Mildred, no me presiones. He meditado mucho al respecto y creo que lo mejor es estar sola y espero que me entiendas.

Aún triste, Mildred asintió, entendiendo en el fondo el planteamiento de Lisa. Las cosas parecían complicadas y habría que tener mucha paciencia. Solo el tiempo era dueño del destino.

.

.

.

.

**Macross City**

Iba a caer la tarde cuando repentinamente Sammy Porter tuvo un antojo de comer algo dulce. Se había sentido deprimida desde que discutió con Sunshine. Él había recogido sus cosas y había regresado a su casa por los lados del barrio del Escuadrón Lobo. Desde entonces ella había resultado lastimada, sin contar con que ya se había corrido por la base de la ruptura amorosa de ambos.

-Un helado de chocolate no me caería mal –dijo viendo hacia la heladería de la esquina y recordando con nostalgia cuando conoció a Sunshine –Diablos, aquí fue donde me conocí con Patrick... Casi me atropella con la moto de Jack.

Al entrar, pidió su orden de helado, y al ir hacia los asientos se encontró con una vieja conocida que igualmente comía su orden en una de las mesas pegada a la ventana.

-¿Izzy?

-¡Sammy! ¡Ven, acompáñame!

-Es raro verte aquí.

-No tenía nada que hacer, así que salí a dar un paseo y se me antojó un helado.

-Igual yo –respondió Sammy.

-No me digas que también andas deprimida. ¿Sucedió algo?.

-Izzy, no disimules, todo el mundo en la base ya sabe que Patrick y yo terminamos.

-Bienvenida al club de las solitarias.

-Tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. Y todo fue por mi culpa.

-Te acostumbrarás. Las mujeres solemos ser hormonales.

-Lo extraño tanto.

-Seguro. Es difícil, sobre todo por la falta de sexo cuando ellos no están.

-Ni me recuerdes eso. En verdad extraño hacerlo.

Ambas siguieron hablando por un rato, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Sammy a través del ventanal. Dos parejas caminaban a lo lejos por aquellas calles.

-Mira, son Max y Miriya, están paseando a Dana... Pero ¿quiénes son los otros dos?

-Son Kyle Bartley y Vala Norri. Se han hecho famosos luego de la misión de Max, Wolff y Tanner en Guyana y Brazil. Ella es muy amiga mía y de Miriya.

-¿Y porqué no estás con ellos?.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? No quiero hacer de violinista de esas parejas de esposos.

-Lo mismo me sucede a mí con Vanesa y Kim... Ellas ya están casadas, son felices y comen perdices y yo creo que me quedaré para vestir santos.

-Decía mi abuela que era mejor quedarse a vestir santos que a desnudar borrachos, infieles o vagos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Izzy, tienes cada ocurrencia!

-Sammy, es mejor reírse que llorar. No creas, hay noches que me siento muy sola. Los dos hombres que más he amado en mi vida están con otras mujeres.

-No se que haría el día que viera a Patrick con otra mujer.

-Esta heladería seguirá abierta para entonces.

Sammy contó a Izzy el motivo por el cual Sunshiney ella pelearon aquella noche antes de la fiesta del Escuadrón Lobo en casa de Jack

-Aún no entiendo cómo Lisa sigue con Jack. Es triste ver como él ha acabado con el matrimonio de ella y Rick –indicó Sammy, tomando malteada.

-Lo conozco. Jack solo siente excitación por aquello que no posee. Una vez ella esté rendida a sus pies, él se aburrirá y buscará nuevas emociones.

-No parece haberse aburrido en diez años. Él está como obsesionado con ella.

-Pues lo hará cuando se haya saciado de ella... Jack destruye todo lo que toca, es como un huracán.

-Puede ser, pues aunque no fue su culpa, su radio de acción fue el motivo de mi ruptura con Patrick.

-Jajajajaja! ¿Lo vez?

-Tú, ¿aún lo amas?.

-No te voy a negar que el sexo con Jack fue de los mejores que he tenido en mi vida. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es a Hiro a quien más extraño. Hiro siempre estuvo allí para mí, con sus consejos y su paciencia. Creo que perdí. Ya nada puedo hacer... Mira...

Izzy le enseño la portada del diario de ese día. En la cual salía Marjorie Prix junto a Hiro.

-Miss Macross, la hermosa Marjorie Prix, se casará con el comandante Hiro Ishi tan pronto culmine su año de reinado –leyó Sammy en voz alta –...Oh, Izzy, lo siento mucho.

-Yo lo siento más añadió –Hiro aún no se ha dado cuenta que esa mujer es una puta manipuladora que se acostaba con T.R.! Él está embobado.

-Estas cosas en realidad me ponen muy, muy deprimida.

-No seas tonta, Sammy. Si lo amas, y consideras que fuiste tú quien metió la pata, pues búscalo. No dejes que el orgullo te venza.

-Gracias por el consejo –Sammy miró a Izzy con algo de nostalgia –Pero, y tú, ¿piensas rendirte tan fácilmente con Hiro?.

-Voy a renunciar. Es decir, no renunciaré a las RDF, pero no iré con las REF –puntualizó –Hiro irá con ellos y llevará a su estúpida Barbie con él. No pretendo martirizarme viéndolos felices y comiendo perdices! ¡No lo soportaría!

-¡Eso debe doler demasiado!

-Por eso es que insisto en que busques a Sunshine antes de que sea muy tarde. En realidad no es nada agradable estar sola cuando se ama a alguien. No deseo que termines como yo.

Sammy asintió con desasosiego. Ante la incertidumbre de la soledad por exceso de orgullo referiría mil veces bajar la guardia y regresar con aquel al que amaba.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Dos días después... Era hora de la cena, Jack y Lisa estaban en la sala de ver televisión. Roy jugaba a los videos en el cuarto de J.B... Pronto debería asistir a la base Terranova. Había pasado suficiente tiempo descuidando sus actividades. Aún así, no encontraba el momento indicado para decirle a Jack que se marcharía hacia un apartamento con Roy. Él siempre buscaba la forma de eludirla, platicando lo que había hecho en el nuevo hangar del Escuadrón Lobo, en un lugar cercano a la base Macross. Además, ese día le tenía nuevas noticias.

-Otra vez está lloviendo –dijo Jack viendo por el ventanal de aquella estancia, contigua a la sala, y que daba hacia un costado de la calle.

-Jack, creo que debemos hablar –respondió Lisa.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar. No te lo había dicho, pero ayer el almirante Global me solicitó una última misión, como parte del acuerdo al que llegamos. Deberé partir al Satélite Fábrica con algunos miembros del Escuadrón Skull y Ghost. Al parecer debemos resguardar la fortaleza, ya que se encuentra en su etapa más delicada. Estaremos allá por quince días.

-¿Cuándo deberás partir?

-Mañana.

-¿Tan pronto?

Él se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos. Lo único que me mantiene con fe ante cualquier misión eres tú, Lisa –Luego de eso la abrazó.

_-Diablos, Lisa, ¿porqué tiene que pasar esto justo ahora? Luciré despreciable_ –Pensó secretamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –Le preguntó él con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Nada...

-Bueno, seguiré viendo la televisión. Ese reportaje de Discovery Channel sobre los nuevos planetas descubiertos, es realmente sensacional... –el ex mercenario se sentó en su sillón reclinable, al tiempo que una sirvienta entraba y le daba una cerveza irlandesa que había ordenado.

-Iré a ver cómo esta Roy –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y luego cerrando la puerta de vidrio de aquella estancia.

Dio unos pasos por la enorme sala antes de llegar a la habitación de J.B. Pero en dicho tramo el teléfono llamó su atención. De pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de llamar a Rick...

El teléfono de aquella área de la casa no tenía el servicio de identificación de llamadas. Miró con cuidado hacia todos lados, como si estuviera cometiendo un atentado al peor estilo de hacer estallar la base de Marte. Con cuidado marcó el número de la que era su antigua casa. Sonó una vez y sintió un punzazo en el estómago. Con cada sonido su corazón latía. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando a sonó por quinta vez y escuchó la voz de Rick.

-_Hola._

Lisa empezó a sudar frío.

-_Aló, buenas tardes._

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo sería su reacción?

-_¿Quien habla?._

Pudiera decirle que aún lo amaba, pese a todo. Que el tiempo y la distancia realmente lejos de mitigar todo residuo de pasión, lo había intensificado. El escuchar su voz fue un detonante tan profundo como un abismo impensable.

_-Oiga, hable, ¡No estoy para perder el tiempo!_

Pero Nada... Ella simplemente se había quedado muda. Era como si no pudiera articular ni un solo sonido. Más sin embargo, hubiera jurado en este instante que existía una especie de fuerte conexión psíquica entre ambos, pues repentinamente Rick también se quedó callado en el teléfono, como escuchando el sonido del silencio... Así permanecieron por espacio de 15 segundos, mudos, impávidos, hasta que finalmente él habló...

_-¿Lisa?..._

Solo bastó que dijera aquellas palabras para que Lisa casi se derrumbara de la impresión. Algo que pudo comparar literalmente con la vez que estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por la mano de Lord Dolza... Apresuradamente pero con cuidado colgó el teléfono.

Fue hasta la cocina y buscó un vaso de agua. Se estuvo allí un rato hasta que se calmó. Después quiso tomar algo de aire y salió hacia el patio trasero, cerca de la piscina. Respiró hondo tratando de que sus pensamientos. Pasó por el enorme patio trasero cubierto de árboles y finalmente llegó hasta las escaleras que daban hacia los riscos que conectaban hacia el mar. Pegada a la cerca estuvo viendo hacia la distancia mientras el viento mecía su cabello.

No sabía porqué, pero aunque no estaba en una cárcel y pese a aquellos intensos sentimientos que profesaba hacia Jack, en el fondo se sentía prisionera... Algo así como prisionera de las circunstancias mismas. Luego miró hacia el cielo. ¿Acaso era una vía de escape? ¿Acaso estaba dudando?...

Así fueron transcurriendo los minutos hasta que las gotas de lluvia caían bajo el ocaso de la tarde, la cual se tornaba de anaranjado a gris.

Caminó varios metros hasta llegar a la casa y subió las escaleras. Debía secarse su cabello mojado por la llovizna. Se quitó su ropa y luego de una ducha se puso una bata rosada. Secó su cabello mojado y sentada frente a la peinadora, acicaló su cabello. No supo porqué, pero miró hacia el ventanal del lado izquierdo, el que no daba hacia la mar.

La lluvia era tenue y delicada, una llovizna extraña, como una especie de rocío. Se levantó y fue hacia aquel ventanal. Delicadamente abrió las cortinas y miró hacia la distancia. Allá a lo lejos se veía a la Macross, en el centro de la ciudad. Respiró hondo. Pero fue entonces que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida. Al mirar hacia abajo, en el perímetro del muro se encontró con una persona que miraba hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba en ese momento.

Su mirada... ella podría reconocer aquella mirada donde fuera...Era Rick.

Empapado por la llovizna había llegado hacía poco. Él sabía que era ella quien había llamado. Él sentía que no tenía sentido que estuvieran separados...

-Lisa... -Él sabía que aquella era la ventana de su habitación.

-Rick... –Lisa sorprendida y consternada llevo su mano hacia su boca.

El caminó unos pasos, cruzando la calle hasta quedar en la calle del muro de la casa de Jack...Allí cerca, él la buscó nuevamente con su mirada. Lisa no supo que hacer, y menos cuando en ese instante, escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta y entraron.

-¿Elizabeth?...

-¡Jack! –Agitada se volteó. No supo qué hacer.

-Disculpa que te haya asustado es que... –A Jack le fascinó verla así –Te vez hermosa.

-No pensé que subirías.

-Te extrañaba –el dio unos pasos –El paisaje está tan mojado. ¿Qué veías?.

-Eh... yo... solo pensaba –dijo nerviosa, sabiendo que si Jack se daba cuenta que Rick estaba rondando la casa, podía ocurrir algo nefasto. Trató de voltearse y cerrar la cortina, pero él se había adelantado. Yendo hacia ella, la tomó por las manos.

-Lisa, ¿No por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo?.

-¿En qué se supone que hay que aprovecharlo?

El ex mercenario se acercó quedando pegado a su cuerpo, abrazando con sus manos la cintura y la espalda de Lisa, aferrándose a ella, quien estaba de espaldas a la ventana

–Vamos... –él le habló al oído –Parto mañana hacia ese frío e inerte satélite y quiero que hagamos el amor.

Jack la empezó a besar por el cuello.

-No estoy de ánimos –Lisa se tensó –...En serio.

-Te voy a extrañar allá arriba. Sabes que no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú. Solo te deseo a ti.

.

Desde abajo, Rick pudo ver desde donde estaba como Jack se había acercado a Lisa, como la acariciaba y besaba. Eso hizo que su adrenalina subiera como un volcán en erupción.

-¡Hijo de perra! –dijo apretando los dientes y los puños –Ahora verás!

Miró hacia sus alrededores buscando la forma de entrar a aquella casa.

.

Arriba, Jack seguía insistente...

-En realidad, no deseo hacerlo –dijo Lisa.

-¿Porqué no?

-¡Porque no, y punto!. Me duele la cabeza.

-No es eso y lo sabes –Jack fue hacia el otro extremo del cuarto

-¿A qué te refieres?.

– A qué aún no olvidas a Rick

–¿Por qué insistes en mencionarlo?.

Seguirían discutiendo pero en ese instante se escuchó una discusión que venía desde la parte de debajo de la casa.

.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –Jack fue hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de paso. Lisa se quedó adentro algo molesta.

Abajo, el ama de llaves de la casa discutía con alguien.

-¡Señor, ya le he dicho que usted debe salir de aquí inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía!.

-¡Le dije que no me voy hasta hablar con Lisa!.

Parado en la parte alta de la escalera, Jack no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era Rick, en la entrada de la sala de su casa. El ex mercenario no tenía idea de cómo pudo hacer para entrar a la casa, pues aunque ya no solicitaba los servicios de los guardias, aquella mansión tenía un sistema de alarma automática bastante sofisticada...

Jack frunció el ceño y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la escena.

-Capitán Archer, lo siento mucho –dijo el ama de llaves nerviosa en medio de los dos hombres –¡No sé cómo hizo este hombre, pero cuando las sirvientas y yo nos dimos cuenta ya estaba en la puerta!

-Retírese, yo arreglaré este asunto.

Las servidumbre salió despavorida de entre aquellos dos. Jack procedió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a mi casa y meterte de esa forma?. ¿Acaso estás demente?

-Tú... –le dijo con rabia –Tú eres quien ha arruinado nuestras vidas. ¡Solo quiero que te alejes de mi familia!

-¿De qué estás hablando? –bufó Jack con cinismo –Tú no tienes familia porque no tienes ni siquiera una esposa. Quisiste quedarte con la mía. ¡Fuiste un usurpador y esa farsa llegó a su fin!

-No seas idiota, Jack, no te engañes... Por más papeles legales que tengas, Lisa no te pertenece. Ella ni siquiera te ama... –Rick le contestó con la misma frialdad.

-Yo no necesito papeles para saber que ella me pertenece. Lisa es mía, así que hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa o te sacaré de aquí por las malas.

-¡Estúpido, ella no es un objeto!.

-Sal de mi casa, Rick, no quiero comportarme como el energúmeno que era antes... –le dijo en voz baja y con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

-¡LISA!... –gritó Rick furioso, exigiéndole que viniera a su encuentro. Las amenazas de Jack lo tenían sin cuidado... –¡LISA!

Desde su habitación, Lisa dio un vuelvo cuando escuchó aquella voz.

-No. ¡No puede ser! –Lisa se colocó rápidamente un kimono y salió de allí temblorosa y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Lisa fue hacia la baranda, en la parte de arriba de la escalera, desde donde se veía directamente lo que sucedía.

-¡Rick! –exclamó ella sin poder creer lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-¡Lisa, ven conmigo inmediatamente. Tú y Roy!

Aquello enfureció a Jack. El ex mercenario fue hacia Rick, lo agarró por el cuello, lo estrelló contra la pared y le habló muy cerca. Sus miradas se fulminaron.

-¡Rick, lárgate de aquí o te juro por la memoria de mi madre que te mato!.

-¡Pues inténtalo!.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, deténganse!–Lisa bajó las escaleras corriendo fue hacia Jack e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano junto a J.B. que acababa de salir de su habitación al escuchar el estruendo.

-¡Papá, por favor cálmate! –le gritaba J.B. a Jack.

Finalmente separados, Lisa le habló a Jack.

-Jack, te pido que me dejes escucharlo. Se que es tu casa, pero esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder. ¡Tú lo sabías!.

-¡No tienes porqué pedirle nada! –gritó Rick, sacando una pistola en ese momento y apuntando a Jack... –¡Vengo a buscar a Roy y a buscarte a ti!... ¿Dónde está mi hijo?.

-¡Rick! –dijo Lisa colocándose en frente de Jack – ¡Baja esa arma! ¡No voy a permitir que Roy esté cerca de una desgracia como la que podría suceder si no te controlas!

-Hice una maldita pregunta... ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Tráiganlo ahora!

-Comandante Hunter, por favor, guarde el arma... –dijo J.B. –El niño está conmigo con mi novia Nancy en mi cuarto en la parte de debajo de la casa. Estábamos jugando con los videojuegos en la consola.

-¡Quiero verlo, ya!.

-¡No eres quién para exigir nada en mi casa, Rick!... Te salvas que estoy desarmado o ya te hubiera volado los sesos.

-¡Jack! –le gritó Lisa –Rick es el padre de Roy y tiene derecho a verlo.

-¡Acaso le das la razón a este imbécil que ha venido a mi propia casa a encañonarme con su arma!. Ya tuve que aguantar los destrozos que hizo una vez a mi propiedad.

-¡Te guste o no soy el padre de Roy! –respondió el líder Skull –¡O acaso también quieres quitarme ese derecho por medio de tus abogados corruptos!

-¡Basta, Rick! –dijo Lisa –¡Estás fuera de control! ¡Si no bajas el arma yo misma llamaré a la policía! Si eso llega a tu expediente, la jueza sería capaz de llevarse a Roy nuevamente. Pero si bajas el arma, J.B. y Nancy lo traerán.

Luego de unos segundos, Rick finalmente metió el arma en la funda... Posterior a esa acción, J.B. fue hasta su habitación para buscar a Roy.

Jack y Rick querían aniquilarse con las miradas. El ex mercenario tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y Rick no se iría de allí sin lograr su propósito. Rick hizo entonces algo más osado.

-Lisa, ven conmigo –Rick extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves! –Jack pensó que perdería la paciencia. No podía entender su cinismo.

Ignorando a Jack, Rick continúo con la búsqueda de su objetivo.

-Lisa...–insistió Rick –Solo quiero que regreses conmigo.

Lisa sintió el corazón se le desmoronaba allí mismo. Miró a Rick y luego a Jack, y luego nuevamente a Rick

-¡Eres un cínico, Hunter! –Le gritó Jack –Insinúas que Lisa debe dejarme e irse contigo luego que te haz revolcado todo este tiempo con Kiyora.

Rick sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando Jack dijo aquella aseveración. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera lo que había pasado entre él y Kiyora.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sabemos?. De hecho tú y Kiyora son la actual comidilla de los tabloides. Uno de los guardias que cuida el dojo contó la riña "amorosa" que tú y kiyora tuvieron semanas atrás. Edwards se enteró y lo regó por toda la base... –Jack le gritó –Vamos Rick, ¡niégalo!.

-¡Cállate, Archer! ¡A ti no de debo explicaciones!.

-Lo ves, Lisa –Jack bufó –... Rick ha utilizado muy bien su tiempo con esa ramera zentraedi.

Lisa no podía más que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar y huir de aquel lugar si no fuera por su hijo.

-Lisa, puedo explicarlo –alegó Rick bastante alterado.

-Eres un hipócrita –Jack le dijo a viva voz.

-Olvidemos todo, Lisa, sé que Roy nos quiere juntos... –le dijo Rick mirándola fijamente.

-Oh, por favor, Rick... ¡No seas manipulador! –le gritó Jack.

-¡Basta, Jack! –Lisa le gritó –Se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lisa? –peguntó Rick.

Bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraban ambos, Lisa le hubiera perdonado cualquier tipo de engaño para comenzar a rehacer sus vidas desde el principio. Total, ella también había cometido errores.

Cualquiera, incluso si esta vez hubiera sido con Lena Rigby, Linn Minmey o quizás otra mujer. ¿Pero con Kiyora?... Aquello era algo que su conciencia misma no podía tolerar. Era un irrespeto no solo a su integridad, sino a su raza, a su convicción y a todo lo que podía creer. Kiyora no era una zentraedi común. Era la pareja del mismísimo Zeraal. Así tomó fuerzas de donde no le quedaba y le habló.

-No necesitas darme ningún tipo de explicación, pues tú y yo no somos nada. Solo eres el padre de mi hijo. Roy es tu hijo y tienes derecho a verlo y a estar con él, pero yo no soy tu esposa, ni tu mujer... –La rabia consumía a Lisa. La reacción de Rick había sido más que obvia. El asunto de de Kiyora era más de lo que ella pudiera soportar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Escúchame bien, Rick, yo no regresaré contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Lisa... –Rick quedó en shock. No podía creer que ella no le diera una oportunidad cuando él estaba aparentemente dispuesto a olvidarlo todo. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Ella había elegido a Jack.

-Es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

-Muy bien. Solo te advierto una cosa...–Rick sacó a flote su orgullo –Si mi hijo me llega a dar una sola queja del trato de este hombre, te juro que no tendré piedad para quitártelo... y a Jack le partiré la cara.

-Las amenazas no son necesarias, Rick –Le respondió ella.

-Sí lo son, cuando se trata de mi hijo. Además, hoy pretendo llevármelo y pasar unos días con él, en si verdadera casa.

-¿Y ya le consultaste a Lisa? –preguntó Jack con ironía.

-¡No tengo que consultar nada, Archer –Rick se veía realmente furioso –Roy es mi hijo y me lo llevo! ¡Y quién me lo va a impedir?, ¿Tú?... ¡Solo atrévete!

-¡Ya cállense los dos! –gritó Lisa, quién luego le ordenó a una de las sirvientas que preparara la maleta de Roy.

La sirvienta así lo hizo y luego de unos minutos bajó con dicho equipaje.

-¡No voy a permitir que sus discusiones hagan sentir mal al niño!. No quiero más abogados, ni peleas, ni juzgado, ni jueces, ni titulares en los diarios o noticieros!. Roy pasará contigo unos días y después lo buscaré. Espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, es decir, durante las semanas estará conmigo y dividiremos los fines de semana –Le dijo Lisa a Rick.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Lisa? ¿Que nuestro hijo crezca de esa forma mientras se desarrollamos la misión a Tirol?.

-Lo único que quiero es su tranquilidad.

Lisa le contestaría antes de que ambos protagonizaran otra medición de fuerzas, pues veía que Jack estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que Rick insistía en las provocaciones, pero en ese momento Roy apareció traído de la mano por Nancy.

-¡Es papá! –dijo el niño entusiasmado al ver a Rick desde donde estaba –¡Papá!.

-¡Roy! –Si alguna vez había sentido felicidad, el abrazar a su hijo hacía que aquel sentimiento aflorara nuevamente en él. Lo cargó, sintió la tibieza del pequeño entre sus brazos deseando nunca más separarse de él.

Aquella escena hizo Lisa se conmoviera infinitamente.

-Papi, quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Por qué ya no vivimos juntos?.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a casa? –Rick se agachó para hablarle una vez bajó al niño –Te compré una cama nueva y juguetes nuevos.

-¡Sí, quiero ir a casa!

-Entonces iremos.

Lisa entonces fue hacia él y le habló con dulzura.

-Cariño, papá vino a verte. Hoy te irás con él.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Se que se divertirán juntos.

-¿Pero tú no vienes?

-Eh... no, mi amor, tengo una misión que cumplir. Cuando tu papá te traiga te llevaré al centro de juegos de Macross.

-¿Cuándo estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo?.

-Pronto saldremos de paseo. Te lo prometo.

Rick abrazó al pequeño como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Fueron minutos de mucha alegría para él, el poder reencontrase con su hijo luego de tantas vicisitudes. Luego cargó al pequeño y su maleta y en unos instantes se retiraron. Lisa sentía que el corazón se le había partido en mil pedazos.

J.B. y Nancy se retiraron al cuarto de éste, ya que presentían que Jack y Lisa aún tenían mucho que hablar. A la distancia Nancy pudo ver cómo Lisa quedaba recostada a la puerta, de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente bajó con J.B.

En la sala, Jack no encontraba la forma de hacer que ella pasara ese momento tan amargo. Sentía como si la mitad del espíritu de ella se hubiera marchado con Rick y con su hijo. Era como una muerta en vida, y él se sentía como el culpable de aquel drama.

-Sé que esto debe ser duro para ti, Elizabeth, pero Rick no te merece.

-Yo tampoco lo merezco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por haberle ocultado cosas, pensando que le hacía un bien, cuando en realidad estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

-Lisa... –él fue hacia ella y la agarró con dulzura por los brazos –Él es un tonto machista que nunca te ha comprendido. Solo vive juzgándote sin ver todos los errores que comete. Olvidémonos de Rick y de todo lo demás de una vez por todas.

-Jamás podré Jack –ella se desprendió de él y caminó hacia el centro de la sala –Siempre tendré que estar en contacto con Rick. Es el comandante de la futura Fuerza Expedicionaria y tendré que tratar con él, te guste o no.

-Pero eso tiene solución. Mi escuadrón puede liderar las fuerzas de Defensa de las REF. ¡No necesitas a Rick, ni al escuadrón Skull! Ellos pueden quedarse aquí en la tierra con Global, o bajos las órdenes de Leonard.

-¿Acaso hablas en serio? El Skull es el escuadrón símbolo de nuestra generación – Insistió – Por otro lado, aunque tengas diferencias con él, no puedes negar que Rick es un excelente comandante.

-Lisa, solo inventas excusas para darle oxígeno a ese cretino... –Jack se molestó –No quiero tenerte conmigo si tengo que compartirte con él, de alguna manera. Es como engañarme a mí mismo.

-Jack, ¡es más que eso! ¿Acaso se te olvida que tengo un hijo de él? –dijo ofuscada –No pretendo que Roy crezca sin su padre. Si lo que deseas es que permanezca a tu lado, deberás entenderlo.

El ex mercenario maldijo en voz baja. Realmente no había forma de que Rick no estuviera en la vida de ella. Todo se debía al lazo que los unía. Su hijo.

-Si el problema es ese, ¿Entonces porqué no le dejas al niño?.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Lisa no podía creer lo que Jack le insinuaba.

-Tú y yo podemos irnos lejos y empezar una nueva vida en Tirol. Rick puede quedarse con el niño aquí en la Tierra –Jack fue hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros – Así Rick no nos volvería a fastidiar.

Aquello fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría a Lisa. No podía creer cómo era posible que Jack fuera tan frío en algo así. Sí realmente la amaba como decía, él debía suponer que ella quería estar con su hijo. Y si realmente la conocía bien, él debía saber que su amor de madre era algo más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera albergar en su corazón. Ella jamás podría vivir con alguien que viera a su hijo de forma indiferente.

-¿Acaso pretendes insinuarme que mi hijo es un estorbo para ti?.

-Nunca he dicho que sea un estorbo. Sabes que siempre lo he tratado bien. Solo que el niño es la excusa que Rick utiliza para chantajearte.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Ella apretó los puños –¡Rick ama a su hijo! ¡Y si estuvo aquí créeme que fue por los dos!.

-¡Es un hipócrita! El se la ha pasado revolcándose con Kiyora todo este tiempo y ahora que se hartó de ella quiere buscarte!

-Y después de todo, ¿quien diablos eres tú para juzgarlo? –le preguntó –¡Tú hiciste lo mismo con Helena!

-¡Eso es distinto!... ¡Desde que estoy contigo no he tenido ojos para ninguna otra mujer, eso te lo juro!

-Lo que hiciste no me interesa. ¡Lo que me ha dolido es tu actitud egoísta para con mi hijo!

-Lisa, Solo trato de ser práctico. Así nos evitaremos peleas y discusiones.

-¿Y pretendes que mi hijo crezca sin mí aquí en la Tierra mientras yo voy a Tirol? –preguntó asombrada.

-¡Estará con su padre! –Jack insitió –Mírame a mí, me crié solo contra el mundo. Incluso mira a J.B. El fue criado por su abuelo y tampoco le pasó nada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa forma?

-Pronto crecerá, y sabrá lo bueno y lo malo de la vida –dijo con ironía –Además, conociendo a Rick, es capaz de ponerle una madrastra en menos de lo que piensas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tan frío como un témpano de hielo! –Lisa lo miró de arriba abajo con decepción, queriendo atribuirle su conducta a todo lo que Jack padeció de niño. Luego ella subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Lisa! –él le gritó, pero ella lo ignoró. Entonces el la siguió –¡Lisa!

-¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Estás tan cegado por tu odio a Rick que no te das cuenta que para mí, Roy está muy por encima de ustedes dos!

En la habitación vio como ella sacaba una maleta y empezaba a empacar sus cosas.

-Lisa, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? –le preguntó alarmado.

-Lo que vez. ¡Me marcho!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-Jack, esto lo vengo pensando hace mucho... Por un momento lo dudé y pensé que en realidad habías cambiado, pero me equivoqué... ¡Me voy!

-¡No, no lo harás!

-Se que mañana tienes previsto un viaje al Satélite fábrica, y que los pilotos deben estar relajados mentalmente los días anterior a las misiones, pero no puedo postergarlo más. Sencillamente me me haz decepcionado.

-¡Solo he tratado de complacerte en todo! –dijo alarmado –¡Y he sido sincero diciéndote lo que siento!

-¡No puedo vivir con alguien que solo aparenta querer a mi hijo, y cuando menos me lo espero me propone dejarlo a un lado!

-¡Elizabeth, esa es solo una excusa para volver con Rick!

-No me iré con Rick –gritó –¡Entre él y yo hay demasiado dolor y demasiadas heridas, y muchas gracias a ti! Me iré a un hotel hasta que consiga un apartamento.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! –dijo tirándole la maleta al piso –¡Eres mi esposa!

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Demandarme? ¿Secuestrarme en esta casa?¿Encerrarme para siempre? ¿Retenerme en una jaula?.

-Lisa... –él se aferró a ella –¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-¡Sí puedes! –ella le gritó- Yo no soy un diamante, ni un trofeo, ni un talismán. Solo soy una mujer que tiene derecho a decidir su vida y a ser feliz. Si impides que me vaya, te odiaré para siempre. Jamás podré sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti. Ni siquiera el respeto.

-Por favor, no te vayas...

-Deja que me vaya Jack. Al menos así pondré en orden mis ideas y mis sentimientos hacia ti... Además necesito paz mental para la misión que debo emprender, y no lo puedo conseguir de esta forma.

Jack sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ella nunca le había hablado tan decidida como aquella vez. Él sencillamente se había dado cuenta que no podía retenerla. Derrotado, cayó sentado sobre la cama. Miraba hacia el piso a un punto indeterminado.

Lisa se cambió de ropa rápidamente y luego tomó la maleta. Jack no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ella pudo notar que el ex mercenario estaba sumamente abatido. Aunque pareciera increíble, ella sintió una profunda tristeza en el momento en el que fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pese a todo, él siempre había estado allí para ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Lisa salió del cuarto con la maleta y bajó las escaleras. Jack permaneció sentado sin poder hacer algo para convencerla. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando finalmente escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lisa se había ido de su casa, se alejaba de su vida... quizás se había ido para siempre.

.

Lisa tomó un taxi. Subió y dejó que el conductor manejara un poco.

-Señora, ¿dónde la llevo?.

-Lléveme al hotel New Palace, por favor.

-¿Disculpe, es usted la comandante Lisa Hayes? –preguntó el hombre al reconocerla.

-Sí, pero ahora no estoy de humor para preguntas. Disculpe.

-Entiendo, señora. Enseguida la llevo.

Una vez Lisa llegó a su destino, se registró en el hotel, el botones le llevó el equipaje a la habitación. En el lobby del mismo, la gente que la reconoció empezó a murmurar. Era difícil no hablar de ella en esos días. La misión a Tirol y su tormentosa relación con Rick Hunter y Jack Archer habían ocupado los titulares durante el último mes, solo opacada por el alumbramiento de Minmei, el seguimiento a las acciones de Kiyora, y algunas reyertas provocadas por Gorian, quien continuaba prófugo.

Entró a la habitación. No desempacó, pues desde el día siguiente buscaría un apartamento donde vivir con Roy mientras se ponía en marcha la misión hacia Tirol... Lo que no pudo evitar fue pedir algo de whiskey para beber. El empleado llegó con la botella, el hielo y el vaso. Cerró la puerta nuevamente, se sirvió cuatro dedos de whiskey a las rocas y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

-Dios... –dijo respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Recordó así a su difunto padre perecido frente a sus ojos en Base Alaska.

Recordó las sabias palabras que le dijo el día que murió Karl Riber.

_-"En la vida de cada persona, además de la muerte, suceden dos tragedias muy grandes: El exceso de Amor y la falta de Amor. Y es que del Amor como de la Vida siempre se espera demasiado. Perder a los seres amados es como hundirse en un abismo. La soledad es la única que nos entiende y nunca jamás cuestionará todo aquello que pensemos, pero recuerda, hija, nunca se está tan hundido como para tocar el fondo. Y si llegas a tocarlo, úsala para empujarte hacia arriba"._

–Padre, como me haces falta.

.

.

.

.

**Base de Macross. 09:00 horas.**

Al día siguiente, los preparativos para el despegue hacia el Satélite Fábrica estaban casi listos. Se llevarían a cabo dos misiones de un mismo grupo, cuya duración era de un mes. Una nave último modelo llevaría a la misión RDF-REF para llevar nuevos implemento que permitiría la mejora en la continuidad de la construcción de la nave. Ellos deberían coordinar con científicos provenientes de la Estación Espacial Internacional. Igualmente tenían planeado asistir junto a Global, Reinhardt y Lang en la recién reconstruida Base Sara de Marte, la cual estaba sirviendo de museo científico espacial junto a los robots de la famosa misión _"Spirit and Opportunity"._ En su parte subterránea La Base Sara era un poderoso laboratorio donde se haría una reparación al Telescopio Espacial James Web, suplente de Hubble.

La nave, de nombre Ontario y su tripulación de altos miembros de las RDF-REF partirían en unas tres horas junto a los escuadrones Wolf y Ghost. Reparar al "James Web" sería toda una proeza, ya que incluso tenían previsto llevarlo la misión a Tirol. Reemplazar el computador, el cual prepara la información que recopilan los instrumentos científicos del James Web para enviarla a la Tierra desde Tirol, sería una más de la larga lista de tareas que los científicos deberían realizar durante esas dos semanas de caminatas espaciales en Marte.

-El telescopio _James Web_ será utilizado con un computador de respaldo para dar formato a su información científica. Funciona bien, pero se espera que sólo dure un par de años más si no cuenta con el servicio técnico de los científicos actuales. Luego de allí vendrá el telescopio _"Donald Hayes" _–Le dijo Lang a Global.

-Las reparaciones serán vitales, Lang –Añadió Global- Ese Telescopio nos informará de lo que suceda en directo en caso tal de que ocurra algún imprevisto. No obstante, puedo decirte que la re-inauguración de la Base Sara es algo sumamente emocionante para muchas personas cuyo seres queridos perecieron allá. Me será grato hacerles ese homenaje

Arriba, las controladoras aéreas verificaban que todo estuviera en completo orden. Los escuadrones no podían faltar, ya que debían resguardar la misión de algún intento de sabotaje por parte de Zeraal.

-Denme el reporte de los preparativos de la misión... –Indicó Moyra Flynn llegando a su lugar de trabajo mientras tomaba un café negro.

-La Ontario está preparada, comandante –respondió Charlie Mackinnon – Saldrá de las instalaciones cerca de las 11:00 hora local (1500 GMT) para comenzar su traslado de un cuarto de kilómetros hasta el lugar de lanzamiento. El viaje durará más 4 horas y la misión a Marte 14 horas.

-¿El Sistema Fold está preparado por cualquier imprevisto?

-¡Listo, comandante! –dijo Yinmmar –En dos semanas el _Orien_ se unirá al _Endeavour _en una plataforma de lanzamiento en el Satélite fábrica rumbo a Marte.

-¿Qué hay de los implementos?

-¡Listos!

-Entonces quiero el informe de los Escuadrones.

-Enseguida! –dijo Daisy Monroe –Control a Ghost-001, cambio.

-_Aquí Thomas Edwards. El Ghost Escuadron está listo para partir en dos horas, cambio _–Respondió T.R. desde los hangares.

-Entendido, capitán. Roger out... –Daisy cambió la señal y se comunicó con el escuadrón Wolf... –Control a Wolf-001, cambio.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Hizo el llamado dos veces más, pero fue infructuoso.

-Comandante Flynn, no recibo respuesta del Wolf Scuadron.

Moyra maldijo en voz baja. Dejó el café en una mesita aledaña y se dirigió al puesto de Daisy.

-Capitán, Jack Archer... –Moyra hizo a un lado a Daisy y habló ella misma –...Es la comandante Moyra Flynn. Le estamos llamando desde la torre de control para saber el reporte, por favor conteste.

-_Comandante Flynn, le habla el teniente César Best. Lamento informarle el capitán Archer aún no ha llegado._

-¡Qué está diciendo, teniente Best! –Moyra se alarmó y tomó un teléfono privado para comunicarse con él –César, ¿que rayos está pasando? ¡Cómo que Jack no ha llegado!

_-No sabemos donde está, no contesta el celular y no está en su_ casa –respondió él.

-Esto no puede ser!¡ Nos estamos arriesgando a que la misión se estanque. Mi cabeza rodará, y juró que conmigo la de ustedes! Vayan inmediatamente y consigan a Jack a como dé lugar!

-Haré lo posible, Moyra.

.

.

.

.

**Macross City**

El celular de Jack sonaba constantemente. Boca abajo en la cama, el ex mercenario apenas si pudo oírlo como un eco en medio de la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos, le molestó el resplandor que se colaba por las persianas a través del ventanal. Le dolía la cabeza.

Poco a poco fue moviéndose como si le pesara el mundo. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Quedó así boca arriba. Sin embargo, al ver alrededor con su vista y ver las paredes en color rosado y papel tapiz en las esquinas se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior que es había salido de su casa destrozado luego de su discusión con Lisa.

Vio que estaba acostado, desnudo, entre sábanas blancas, y al voltear al lado se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado por una mujer. Una rubia curvilínea y voluptuosa.

-¿Pero qué diablos...?

-Jack... –La chica se volteó –¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Disculpa pero –él se sentó en la cama –No recuerdo nada.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? Estás en mi casa. Yo soy, Debra... Debra Walbergh, la enfermera del hospital donde estuviste recluido cuando te dispararon. Aquella vez me tendiste una trampa para escaparte.

-Debra... Ah... si, claro...

-Anoche te encontré ebrio en un bar, al parecer tenías varias horas allí. Yo había llegado con unas amigas. Luego vi que empezaste a pelear con unos tipos. Casa matas a golpes a uno de ellos... Luego, cuando llamaron a la policía te tomé por el brazo y te subí a mi carro hasta que te traje a casa, pues no sabía donde vivías. Entramos y luego, pues... ya ves... hicimos el amor.

-Rayos...-Jack pasó sus manos por su cabeza. En ese momento entendió que no podía juzgar a Rick Hunter por algo que él acostumbraba a hacer. Mitigar el dolor real por el placer...

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mira, Debra, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero te juro que no fue mi intención. Estaba fuera de control.

-Siento si te he incomodado –dijo abatida.

-No, discúlpame. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Cuando me lo estabas haciendo... –ella insistió- ...Mencionaste varias veces a una mujer. Una tal Elizabeth. ¿Quién es?, digo, si se puede saber.

-Es mi esposa. Pero no deseo hablar de ella ahora.

-Pensé que no eras casado, capitán. No vi sortija en tu mano izquierda.

-Estoy casado con ella desde que tenía 21 años. Pero al mismo tiempo estuve solo. Es una larga y triste historia que aún no termino, y te repito, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

-Jack... –Ella fue hacia él y se aferró a su espalda –¿Porqué no me das la oportunidad de hacerte olvidar a esa mujer?. ¡Quédate conmigo!.

-Agradezco tus intenciones...–contestó –...No quisiera parecer grosero, pero es imposible. En estos momentos mi vida es muy complicada.

Ella seguiría sus argumentos pero en ese instante sonó el timbre. Presurosa se levantó de la cama, cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana y fue hacia la sala. En pocos instantes regresó al cuarto.

-Jack, son unos hombres... Creo que son tus compañeros de escuadrón!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?.

-Los recuerdo de la clínica. Te visitaban cuando estuviste hospitalizado.

El ex mercenario pudo así escuchar la voz de Sangriento.

_-¡Jack, sabemos que estás allí!-_ gritó desde afuera.

-Demonios! –indicó el ex mercenario, quien no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Jack se levantó desnudo, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con sus dos colegas principales de escuadrón, Sangriento y Sunshine.

-Vaya... –dijo Sangriento al verlo desnudo sin inhibiciones en aquella extraña casa –...Por tu facha nudista veo que no perdiste el tiempo anoche. No debería extrañarme.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?.

-¡Cómo que qué diablos quiero!... –respondió furioso –Jack, tienes a toda las malditas RDF esperando! ¡Tenemos una misión al Satélite Fábrica, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?.

-Salimos en dos horas, capitán –dijo Sunshine –Por suerte te encontramos gracias al programa de rastreo de tu celular.

-Pues no iré a esa misión, así que espero que les vaya bien. –dijo con frialdad, sin moverse de la puerta. Aquello hizo que Sunshine abriera los ojos por la impresión y corriera a mirar a Sangriento buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué no irás? ¡Acaso te haz vuelto loco! –le dijo Sangriento entrando a aquella casa aparatosamente –¡Imagino que tuviste alguna pelea con Lisa! ¡Solo algo relacionado con ella te hace cometer estupideces!

-¡Déjenme en paz y lárguense! –les dijo mientras regresaba al cuarto a ponerse los calzones, pues estaba aún desnudo.

En aquella habitación, Debra permanecía sentada en la cama cubierta por una bata que se había puesto, y aterrada con los gritos que proferían Jack y Sangriento.

-Jack, los muchachos han trabajado muy duro esperando esta misión! –insistió Sangriento – No quiero creer que Edwards es más responsable y más líder de escuadrón que tú!

-Te dije que no iré! –gritó –¡Tengo un problema y tengo derecho a sentirme como me siento! ¡No estoy preparado emocionalmente en este momento!

-¿Y acaso crees que eres el único con problemas? –gritó Sangriento, perdiendo la paciencia – Pues todos tenemos una vida: Sunshine y su novia terminaron, Danka tiene a su hijo enfermo, y Luna se enteró que su padre murió!

-¿Cómo? –Jack hizo un alto –¿El Mayor Vilanova murió?

-Si, hace dos días, de un ataque al corazón... –respondió Sunshine –Ella está destrozada. Pero irá a la misión porque él mismo se lo pidió.

-Capitán –dijo Sunshine –Recuerda que el hermano de Luna murió en la Base Sara. Al igual que el hermano de Red y el padre de Xé. Todos ellos murieron en Marte. Por ello la importancia de esta misión para el escuadrón.

-No podemos permitir que cada vez que tienes un problema personal, pretendas mandarlo todo al infierno –agregó Sangriento –...Jack, eres nuestro líder y te necesitamos.

El ex mercenario suspiró. Callado pensó unos minutos y reflexionó. Total, Lisa no cambiaría de opinión. Ella ahora se sentía independientemente separada de él, y en cambio su escuadrón sí lo necesitaba.

-¿Cuanto tengo para arreglarme?.

-Partimos en 1 hora y 15 minutos –Sunshine sonrió.

-Está bien... Díganle a Moyra que estaré listo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Residencia Hunter**

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Lisa se había ido de la casa de Jack. Ella Se había incorporado a la base ya que el deber la llamaba. Misiones por terminar, asignaciones por supervisar y deberes por cumplir.

Esa tarde, luego de salir de Terranova se dirigió a la casa de Rick, su antigua casa. Debía recoger a Roy y llevarlo al nuevo apartamento donde ahora residía. Era sencillo, pero hermoso, un edificio muy al estilo californiano, cuyos apartamentos eran de dos piso, con enormes balcones y terraza. Precisamente lo que necesitaba para ella y su hijo.

Volviendo a su realidad, se bajó del auto que conducía. Ya frente a la puerta tocó el timbre. Fue Mildred quien le abrió.

-Señora Lisa! –dijo la mujer con un abrazo –Me alegra que haya venido!

-Hola Mildred... ¿Roy está listo? –preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva, ya que su intención era toparse con Rick lo menos posible.

-Sí, señora –La mujer fue por el niño.

-¡Mami!

-Hola bebé. ¿Estás listo para ir a la casa nueva de mami?

-Sí... –dijo -¿Pero papá vendrá?

-Él irá algunas veces y se divertirán juntos cuando te saque a pasear –respondió –Ahora ve por los juguetes que quieras llevar.

Una vez retirado, Mildred se acercó a Lisa.

-Señora, ¿y qué pasó con el capitán Archer?... ¿Cómo tomó su decisión?

-Fue difícil. Se que está muy dolido. Él ahora está en una misión en el Satélite Fábrica. Llegaron ayer... Hoy me llamó en la mañana y hablamos.

-¿Y qué le dijo?.

-Permaneció callado mientras le reiteraba mis motivos.

-¡Pues él tendrá que entender! –dijo Mildred –Además el señor Rick la necesita ahora más que nunca.

-¿Rick?... ¿A qué te refieres?

-Él está allá atrás sentado cerca del área de la piscina, muy triste.

-¿Él está aquí? –preguntó –Supe que hoy se reincorporó nuevamente a las RDF. Pensé que aún estaba en la base. Por eso vine a esta hora.

-Él fue, pero vino temprano. Al parecer recibió una noticia muy triste y por eso regresó a la casa. Yo le iba a comentar eso en este instante.

-¿Qué noticia?.

-No me explicó muy bien. Me dijo que no quería trasmitirle su tristeza al niño, así que prefería estar solo en la terraza. Lo único que se es que es algo que tiene que ver con el señor Ryu Dyson, porque lo escuché hablando al celular con él.

-¿Con Ryu? –Lisa se alarmó -¿Pero qué podría ser?

-Solo él lo sabe... Vaya y pregúntele...

Lisa sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando pasó por el corredizo y abrió con cuidado la puerta hacia el patio. A lo lejos pudo ver a Rick de espaldas, sentado en una silla bajo el paraguas de una de las mesas playeras del patio. El panorama, aunque limpio, era algo desolador. En nada parecido a cuando vivía allí con Rick y eran felices. Las flores que ella acostumbraba a plantar se habían marchitado, la piscina vacía, las hojas secas que caían de los árboles estaban esparcidas por el piso, y algunas eran mecidas por el viento hasta llevarlas de un lado al otro.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a él hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Rick, quien había permanecido pensativo, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados hasta ese instante, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza... Sí, él reconocería aquel perfume a kilómetros de distancia.

-Rick...

-Roy ya está listo –dijo sin mirarla.

Sin esperar otra cosa de él, más que la misma frialdad con la que se habían tratado las últimas ocasiones, Lisa hizo la pregunta que ameritaba la ocasión.

-Rick, antes de irnos, solo quisiera saber si Ryu, Kylie y el bebé están bien.

-Ellos están bien –contestó aún dándole la espalda –Pero el abuelo Hisamori, mi maestro... murió.

Lisa no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sintió una gran angustia y una inmensa tristeza en su pecho.

-¡No!, no puede ser... ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué?.

-Hubo un atentado con granada en protesta contra las RDF... –respondió –El sensei salió a comprar algunas cosas a un mercado cercano y lamentablemente fue uno de los que murió.

-¿Acaso fueron los Scavengers?

-No... –respondió aún dándole la espalda –Por las averiguaciones que hemos hecho, todo indica fueron terroristas del bando de los Desfoliators.

-Esto es terrible –Lisa secó sus lágrimas –¿Cuándo son las exequias?

-La próxima semana, en Tokio.

-Rick, yo... lo siento tanto...

-Gracias... –indicó él sin mirarla –...Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera estar solo.

-Entiendo –Lisa sintió una punzada en su corazón. Consternada dio la media vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Rick volteó a verla mientras se alejaba, hasta que finalmente ella entró por la puerta que daba hacia la salida de la casa y finalmente se fue.

Rick dirigió nuevamente la mirada al horizonte. Callado, triste y molesto a la vez. Así se estuvo por largo rato hasta que su celular sonó. Pudo ver el ID en la pantalla, Yanko Satori.

-¿Yanko, conseguiste lo que te pedí?.

-_Sí, su nombre es Fukio Takayama. Te acabo de enviar un mensaje de texto con su celular. Mis agentes pudieron dar con él. Está en la Ucrania._

Cuando culminó la conversación, Rick revisó el mensaje de texto. En efecto, copió el número y procedió a llamar desde otro celular que tenía. Uno que ni siquiera Lisa conocía, el cual utilizaba para misiones altamente peligrosas. El celular sonó un par de veces hasta que el sujeto contestó.

-¿Fukio Takayama?.

_-¿Quién es?._ –El sujeto contestó en idioma japonés.

_-_No me conoces –Rick también le contestó en japonés, ya que conocía el idioma desde niño. La conversación siguió en esta lengua.

-No suelo contestar números que no conozco, pero algo me dijo que debía contestar. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Quién eres?.

-Eso no importa ahora –Rick dijo con odio reprimido –Se que fuiste tú quien ordenó el atentado del centro de Tokio hace unos días, y para tu mala suerte, una de las personas que murió era mi maestro.

Hubo un silencio.

_-No sé de qué me hablas._ _¿Qué es lo que quieres?._

-Tienes hasta el medio día de mañana, hora de Europa, para entregarte a la Policía Militar Global de Ucrania. Si no lo haces, te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré como a un perro.

Hubo otro silencio.

_-Entonces buena suerte en tu cacería... Sayonara._

El sujeto cerró el celular. Rick se quedó impávido con el auricular en la mano. Las cartas estaban echadas.

.

.

.

.

**Departamento de Lisa**

Un par de días habían pasado. El timbre sonó en el nuevo departamento de Lisa. Saliendo de la cocina, Claudia, quien ya se encontraba allí, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, ya que Lisa estaba acostando a Roy en su nuevo cuarto, el cual había sido bellamente decorado por ella con un papel tapiz con motivos de varitechs.

-¡Claudia! Llegaste temprano –dijo Sammy, llegando al departamento junto a su "nueva" mejor amiga, Izzy Randall.

-No, ustedes llegan tarde, como siempre –respondió la morena –Kim y Vanessa se acaban de retirar.

-¿Cómo estás, Claudia? –preguntó Izzy al entrar.

-Muy bien. Y mejor estaré mañana que empiezo vacaciones –La morena sonrió –Realmente Aaron y yo las necesitamos.

-¿Y Lisa? –preguntó Izzy.

-Está acostando a Roy.

Sammy puso dos botellas de vino en la mesa y luego las tres se sentaron en el sillón una vez Claudia vino con unos vasos.

-Pero esto está aburrido –renegó Sammy –Las chicas se fueron temprano y ni siquiera hay música. ¡Pensé que inauguraríamos el departamento de Lisa con más diversión!

Claudia tuvo que explicarle que a sugerencia de Vanessa, que Lisa había planeado hacer algo más organizado pero al mismo tiempo íntimo para darles a conocer el departamento y también por su regreso al trabajo luego de tantas penurias. Sin embargo, en vista de que se había enterado recientemente de la muerte del abuelo de Ryu, no se sentía con ánimos. Lisa solo deseaba el poder contar con la compañía de todas.

-Oh, eso es tan triste –dijo Sammy –Imagino que Rick debe estar muy abatido, igual que Ryu y Kylie. Quisiera poder viajar a Japón a verlos.

-Pareciera que estos son tiempos difíciles para todos –añadió Izzy viendo su vaso –Los Desfoliators no cesan en sus ataques terroristas.

Lisa regresó a la sala, pues Roy ya se había dormido. Saludó a las chicas, tomó un vaso de vino que Claudia le había servido y se sentó en uno de sus sillones.

-¿Vinieron directo de la base? –preguntó Lisa al verlas aún con el uniforme puesto.

-Sí... –Izzy sonrió –A Sammy le tomó dos horas encontrar el vino perfecto, jaja.

-Saben que soy muy exigente con eso –Sammy sonrió poniendo una cara de niña.

-Y dime, Lisa, ¿irás a Japón para las exequias? –preguntó Izzy.

-Quisiera poder ir, pero solo llevo un par de días en el trabajo, me apena pedirle permiso al almirante Global, peor aún si no lo hago através de una pantalla, hasta el Satélite Fábrica. Además supongo que Rick se ausentará para ir.

-Supones bien –respondió Sammy –Jimmy me dijo que quedará al frente hasta el regreso de Rick.

-¿James Harlow? –preguntó Claudia algo consternada por la noticia– ¿Acaso haz vuelto con él? No me diga que tan pronto te olvidaste de Sunshine.

-No es lo que piensas, Claudia –Sammy se sirvió más vino –Jimmy y yo solo somos amigos.

-Jimmy la ha invitado a salir –añadió Izzy con una sonrisa –Pero Sammy aún no se decide.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Claudia, con una intriga, mirando a Sammy... –Total, la vez pasada me dijiste que trataste de volver con Sunshine y que él te pidió un tiempo.

-No quiero cometer otro error. Creo que Patrick tiene razón. Tiempo es lo que necesitamos ambos. Así que por ahora prefiero estar sola mientras pongo mis ideas en orden.

-Hay algo que me intriga en todo esto, Sammy –dijo Lisa -¿Por qué James te dijo que quedaría al frente del escuadrón Skull en ausencia de Rick?... Para eso está entrenado Michael Oats o en tal caso Rudolph Hess, cuando no es requerido Max.

-Lo mismo le pregunté a Jimmy –respondió Sammy –Entonces el me dijo que Oats y Hess acompañarán a Rick a Japón.

-Mike y Rudy irán al entierro con Rick en Japón? – añadió Izzy sirviéndose más vino –Si no me lo dices no lo creería... Rudy no sé, pero Mike detesta los entierros. Ni siquiera fue al de su tío hace dos meses. Imagino que van obligados por Rick.

-Esto es muy extraño –Lisa puso el vaso de vino ya vacío sobre la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones –Coincido contigo, Izzy. Pero Rick no puede obligar a ninguno de sus subalternos a asistir a nada que sea de índole meramente personal. Eso lo prohíbe el reglamento. Tampoco pueden tomar los Varitechs para tal fin.

-Ellos no llevarán los Varitechs –dijo Sammy sin importarle mucho el asunto –Jimmy me dijo que Konda debe encargarse de que el señor Nakamura le de mantenimiento a las tres naves durante la ausencia de ellos tres.

-¿Pero entonces a qué crees que se deba que ellos lo acompañen? –preguntó Claudia.

-Quizás lo hacen por solidaridad –dijo Sammy.

-Sammy, conozco a Michael, fue mi novio por bastante tiempo –Izzy insistió –Nadie lo hace ir a un entierro.

Lisa estuvo pensativa unos segundos, luego se levantó y tomó su celular. Hizo una llamada, mientras se dirigía al balcón, ya que quería hablar en privado...

Izzy y Sammy seguían hablando sobre otros temas, pero Claudia, quien miraba a Lisa caminar de un lado para el otro en el balcón, pudo notar a la distancia la cara de preocupación que ella tenía mientras hablaba por celular.

Lisa regresó a la sala, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Continuó como si nada escuchando la plática de sus amigas y bebiendo vino esporádicamente. Una hora después, Sammy e Izzy se retiraron y Claudia pudo finalmente hablar con ella.

-Podrás disimular con Izzy y Sammy, pero no conmigo. A ver, miss Hayes, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿Acaso no confías que James Harlow quede al frente del Escuadrón Skull?

-Claudia, eso es lo de menos. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que mi intuición sea cierta.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Con quién hablaste?

-Primero con Mildred. Le pregunté sobre qué día partiría hacia Tokio y para mi sorpresa me dijo que de hecho él ya partió. Su vuelo debe estar saliendo en este momento. Lo estuve llamando a su celular pero extrañamente lo tenía apagado.

-Vaya, que pronto hace las cosas. También pensé que viajaría la próxima semana–Claudia cruzó los brazos –Luego ¿qué sucedió?.

-Luego hablé con Kim –respondió- Le encargué que me averiguara si Khonda solicitó algún armamento especial a la unidad científica.

-¿Armamento especial?... ¿Cómo para qué?

-Como para una misión armada.

-¿Y porqué no se lo preguntaste a al mismo Khonda?

-Porque no me lo diría –respondió Lisa –En vez de eso estoy segura que correría a llamar a Rick para decirle que yo le pregunté eso. En cambio se que Kim no le dirá a Konda de mi averiguación, porque fue una orden.

-¡Un momento! –Claudia puso su vaso de vino en la mesa –Armamento especial pedido por Konda, Jimmy Harlow al frente del Skull, Rick con Oats y Hess en Japón... ¿Qué estás pensando, Lisa?

En ese preciso momento, sonó el celular de Lisa... Era Kim.

Lisa estuvo hablando con ella unos minutos.

-...Entiendo, Kim, gracias por la información y como te dije, no le comentes nada a Khonda de lo que te pregunté –Lisa añadió –Y otra cosa, mañana a primera hora resérvame un vuelo para Tokio en primera clase para las 9 de la mañana. A las 7:00 am hablaré con el almirante Global al respecto, sé que me dará la autorización para viajar.

-Lisa, ¿pasa algo malo? –preguntó la morena cuando vio que su amiga colgó el teléfono.

-Creo que Rick no solo irá a Japón por el funeral –dijo con seriedad –...Tendré que hablar con Mildred para que se quede con el niño hasta mi regreso.

-Si es así, ¿no te molestaría dejarlo conmigo?. Aaron no regresa de Denver hasta la otra semana. Yo podría quedarme aquí en tu apartamento con el niño.

-Gracias. Así será. Le avisaré a Mildred para que te venga a ayudar.

-Pero, Lisa, dime la verdad... ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?.

-Lo conozco, Claudia... El abuelo de Ryu era muy especial para él. Como te dije, murió en un atentado de los un grupo de Defoliators de esa región. Kim me confirmó que Khonda hizo un pedido del armamento de defensa personal para convoys. Estoy segura que lo hizo a petición de Rick. Lo más probable es que deseé vengar la muerte del maestro y por eso Oats y Hess van con él.

-¡Por Dios! –Claudia llevó su mano a la boca en señal de consternación –¡Esto es muy serio! No creo que Rick sea capaz de planear algo así.

-Lo sé... –Lisa suspiró y se levantó hasta mirar por el ventanal que daba al balcón –El Rick que tú y yo conocimos ha cambiado mucho, Claudia. Debo impedir que cometa una locura. Pese a nuestras diferencias es el padre de mi hijo y no deseo que se meta en más problemas.

.

.

.

.

**Satélite Fábrica**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el Satélite Fábrica. Jack Archer había conseguido nuevamente una grandiosa transformación del nuevo modelo de los ciclones, uno más avanzado, menos pesado y más aerodinámico. Emil Lang chocó dio un apretón de mano al almirante Global. El veterano científico sonreía al ver que su trabajo estaba dando frutos.

Jonathan Wolff veía complacido y fascinado como el ex mercenario lo había logrado. Tenía que reconocer que era un guerrero excepcional.

-Felicidades Jack. Fue grandioso –dijo Wolff quitando su casco –Espero al menos lograrlo en la práctica de mañana.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo, Jhonny –le respondió mientras abría sus brazos para permitir que un grupo de científicos le quitara la armadura a sus espaldas. Esta vez, Jack había conseguido cambiar a doble modalidad.

-Te felicito, Jack –dijo Hiro fríamente y sin expresión alguna, solo como mero protocolo militar y sin estrechar su mano.

-Gracias –contestó de la misma forma.

Sobre la marcha, ya en carrera por los pasillos de los bastidores...

-¿Supiste que murió el abuelo de Ryu Dyson en un atentado terrorista?

-Sí. Es una perdida irreparable para Ryu. Lo lamento mucho por él.

-También es una gran pérdida para Rick. El anciano fue su sensei.

-Lo que sienta o deje de sentir Rick, me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Aún hay problemas entre ustedes? –preguntó Wolff mientras caminaba con el ex mercenario hacia los camerinos.

-Eso es algo permanente mientas se cruce en mi camino. –Luego cambió el tema -...¿Y cómo está Minmei y tu hijo?.

-Están bien. Ella deseosa de ir a sus conciertos –contestó – ¿Y cómo está Lisa?.

Jack hizo un alto mientras se desvestía.

-Me pidió un tiempo. Dice que necesita aclarar sus sentimientos. Ahora vive sola.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte –Wolff ahora entendí el porqué de la molestia de Jack.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Se lo que se siente amar a alguien y que esa persona probablemente no olvide a alguien que amó en su pasado.

-¿Lo dices por Minmei? –preguntó para sacarse el clavo, pues no sabía sin en el fondo Jonathan Wolff estaba de su lado o del lado de Rick

-Sí.

-¿Pero realmente crees que ella aún sienta algo por ese tipo aún después de todo lo que tú y ella han vivido?

-Siempre me ha dicho que no, pero hay veces en que aún no se extingue del todo un muy pequeño porcentaje de duda.

-Definitivamente algunas mujeres son masoquistas –Jack bufó –¡Y de ser así, no te entiendo!

-¿Por qué?

-Si esa duda existe en ti, entonces ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de ese idiota?.

-Jack, ninguna persona tiene la culpa de los sentimientos de otra. Nadie "obliga" a nadie a estar con nadie, y nadie "debe obligar" a nadie a estar con nadie. El amor es desprendimiento... –Jonathan terminó de cerrar su casillero –Además, Rick ha sido una persona leal conmigo en todo sentido.

-Pues yo solo sé que lo quiero fuera de mi camino.

Jack también cerró su casillero. Tomó su morral y se retiró de aquel recinto. Realmente necesitaba tomar algo fuerte para terminar de pasar aquel trago amargo que era el solo hecho de recordar a Rick Hunter.

-¿De qué me sirve tanto aplauso o tanta gloria, si he vuelto a perder a mi esposa? –se dijo tomando un whiskey doble que el mesero del bar le había servido.

-Capitán, no debiera tomar –dijo Sunshine llegando a la mesa de Jack y sentándose frente a él –Mañana siguen las pruebas.

-¡Al diablo con eso! –respondió sin dejar de ver hacia el enorme ventanal desde donde se vislumbraba el cielo nocturno, estrellado y la enorme bola azul de vívidos colores, la Tierra, con su atmósfera celeste –Tú deberías tomarte uno triple.

-¿Lo dice porque Samantha y yo terminamos?

-Esa aseveración la estás diciendo tú, no yo.

-Creo que he sido un tonto. Me enfadé con ella y luego no quise aceptar sus disculpas.

-No eres un tonto, Sunshine... –dijo Jack sirviéndose más whiskey -... ¡Eres un estúpido!... Con eso la estás arrojando a los brazos del pendejo ese del escuadrón Skull.

-¿Te refieres a James Harlow?.

-A uno del cabello cobrizo que siempre está con otros dos fanfarrones de ese escuadrón, como si fueran los tres mosqueteros.

-Sí, es él.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

-Kevin Van Corenland y Tony Lucca –Sunshine frunció el ceño –Ellos dos y Harlow... Los tres son unos imbéciles que se creen la gran cosa y siempre andan como perros sabuesos detrás comandante Hunter...

-Hazme un favor, no me menciones ese apellido. He escuchado suficiente de él por este día.

-Lo siento.

-Consejo gratis: si realmente amas a tu novia, no pierdas el tiempo resguardando un ridículo orgullo que se vendrá al piso el día que la veas con otro hombre...–dijo poniéndose en pie – Ahora me retiro. Necesito tratar de descansar, y tú necesitarás poner tus ideas en orden. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches, capitán.

El ex mercenario se alejó... Sunshine, ahora solitario en la mesa contempló por unos segundos la Tierra, a la distancia era hermosa. El rostro de Sammy fue apareciendo súbitamente en su mente, más atrás, el rostro de James Harlow... Entonces, el joven piloto ordenó un trago triple.

.

.

.

**Tokio, Japón**

Un par de días después.

El funeral del Maestro Hisamori se realizó en un templo de la ciudad de Tokio desde las 11:00 am de ese día. El cuerpo fue transportado desde la casa donde residía hasta dicho sitio en una carroza fúnebre tipo vagoneta.

Durante la estancia en dicho templo, los presentes se despidieron del difunto. Al tiempo que el monje budista rezaba los sutras u oraciones budistas de despedida al occiso. Como era costumbre, los asistentes a la ceremonia entregaron obsequios en efectivo en la recepción y Ryu ordenó quemar incienso para honrar al espíritu de su abuelo.

Terminada la ceremonia, Ryu, como miembro principal de la comitiva fúnebre se despidió de los asistentes agradeciéndoles su presencia. Su esposa, Kylie, estuvo todo el tiempo con él, al igual que Rick.

Posteriormente, el cuerpo fue trasladado a bordo de otra carroza fúnebre estilo pagoda rumbo al crematorio. Sin embargo, a esta segunda ceremonia sólo acudieron los familiares y las amistades íntimas.

La cremación duró entre 40 y 50 minutos, durante los cuales se celebró una recepción informal en una sala adjunta donde la gente compartió las enseñanzas que en vida dio el maestro Hisamori.

Concluida la cremación, se colocaron las cenizas en una cineraria. Fue un momento muy emotivo para Ryu y también para Rick.

Ryu, Kylie, Daisuke, Rick, Oats y Hess regresaron al dojo del abuelo Hisamori en Japón, en un área alejada del centro de la cosmopolita ciudad. Se quitaron los zapatos al entrar. Ryu llevó la urna cineraria hasta un altar especialmente preparado por él. Ahí, él, Kylie y Daisuke rezaron por última vez los sutras. De este modo, concluyó el funeral y el servicio luctuoso.

Oats y Hess se retiraron del lugar y regresaron al hotel cercano donde se estaban hospedando junto a Rick.

-Pensé que Rick y los chicos se quedarían a cenar con nosotros –Le indicó Kylie a Ryu.

-Los chicos están algo cansados. En cuanto a Rick, se que por ahora desea meditar y estar algo alejado. Ha tenido unos tiempos bastante difíciles –respondió Ryu.

-¿Te refieres a su situación con Lisa?

-Entre otras cosas.

-Es raro que Lisa no haya llegado a las honras fúnebres. Mi dejo ayer en la noche que vendría –dijo Kylie mientras se sentaba junto a Ryu en el portal del dojo.

-Quizás tuvo un contratiempo.

-Puede ser.

-No se qué hubiera hecho si el bebé y tú no hubieran estado conmigo para este momento tan triste para mí.

Kylie tomo su mano y lo miró con un profundo amor. Más en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Daisuke.

-¡Ryu!, ¡Kylie!, miren! –gritó el muchacho –¡Lisa sam está aquí!

Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron al encuentro de su amiga.

-¡Lisa! –Kylie fue la primera en abrazarla –Bienvenida a Tokio.

-Amigos, lamento llegar tan tarde, pero tuve que venir en un vuelo especial y hubo contratiempos.

-Descuida –Ryu puso su mano en el hombro de ella –Lo importante es que estás aquí. Ahora ya todo terminó. El abuelo descansa en paz.

Ryu tomó la maleta y Kylie ubicó a Lisa en una habitación contigua. Minutos después, Lisa le ofreció sus respetos a los restos del difunto maestro. Allí rezó y prendió un varita de incienso.

Posteriormente, ya en horas de la noche, los cuatro, Ryu, Kylie, Lisa y el joven Daisuke cenaron juntos, sentados en la alfombra sobre el piso, como aún era costumbre en los hogares tradicionales de Japón.

-... ¿Entonces Rick, Oats y Hess se están quedando en un hotel cerca de aquí? –preguntó Lisa mientras degustaba algo de arroz hervido, sentada junto a los anfitriones.

-Sí, supongo que requerían algo de descanso –contestó Kylie algo apenada.

-Chicos, se que no están acostumbrados a vernos a Rick y a mí separados, pero esa es la realidad.

-Esperamos que puedan reconciliarse. Tanto por ustedes como por el bebé –añadió Ryu.

-Eso dependería de muchas cosas.

-¡Todo ha sido culpa de Jack Archer! –dijo Kylie molesta.

-¡Mujer, que cosas dices! Se más discreta – indicó Ryu, quien pareció apenado por aquellas palabras de Kylie.

-Kylie tiene razón Ryu, pero Jack no fue el único culpable. La gran culpable he sido yo.

.

La noche fue transcurriendo. Ryu se retiró a sus aposentos, pues deseaba descansar. Daisuke también se fue a su cuarto. Lisa entonces aprovechó para hablar a solas con Kylie.

Puesta de un kimono, abrió la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, que daba hacia el enorme patrio frontal de la casa. Luciérnagas y cocuyos alumbraban sin parar, haciendo que el ambiente nocturno tuviera un aire místico.

-Te sienta bien el kimono –dijo Kylie sentada a su lado.

-Es precioso Kylie, gracias por el obsequio.

-Te lo debía de tu cumpleaños.

-Ni siquiera me acordé de eso.

-Lisa, ¿cómo es la vida con él? –Preguntó Kylie luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Con quién?.

-Con el gigante asesino, Jack Archer... –dijo sin tapujos –Digo, siempre nos tratamos profesionalmente, nunca a nivel personal. Y ahora que eres su mujer, legalmente, y todo eso... Yo sentiría pavor de tener por marido a un hombre como él con tantas historias de terror sobre sus espaldas.

-Jack no es lo que todos piensan –dijo frunciendo el ceño –... Detrás de todo lo que le ha rodeado producto de lo duro que fue el destino con él, existe un corazón verdaderamente noble.

-¿Piensas volver con Rick?

-Por ahora solo deseo estar sola para poner mis ideas en orden. Estar en el medio de esta lucha entre Rick y Jack realmente me ha agotado. Los más afectados hemos sido Roy y yo. Solo quiero paz y tranquilidad para mí y para mi hijo.

-Te entiendo.

-Kylie, hace unos minutos llamé al hotel donde supuestamente estaban hospedados Rick y los chicos –dijo Lisa, cambiando el tema –Sin embargo me dijeron que ellos ya no están allí ¿Acaso sabes por qué?.

-¡No tenía idea! –alegó Kylie abriendo los ojos –Ese fue el hotel donde Rick dijo que iba a estar.

-Pues al parecer se fueron para otro lado. Se me hará difícil ubicarlo. No contesta el celular.

-Es muy raro todo eso. Él nos dijo que se quedarían hasta mañana. ¿Acaso te está evadiendo?.

-Rick ignora que yo estoy aquí en Japón –le dijo Lisa a Kylie.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que venías?.

-No tengo porqué decirle todos mis movimientos. Recuerda que ahora tenemos una vida diferente –alego Lisa tratando de evadir alguna suposición por parte de Kylie, ya que no quería alertarlos sobre los planes de Rick para no causarles preocupaciones. Suficiente tenían con el deceso del sensei.

-Entiendo...

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre a dónde tenía pensado ir Rick mañana?.

-Bueno... recuerdo haberlo escuchado cuando le decía a Ryu que iría hacia Miyagi, creo que a la región de la costa, debido a una misión que tenían que cumplir... –Kylie recordó –Eso me extraño porque allí no existe ninguna base o sucursal de las RDF, pero no quise ahondar en ello para que Ryu luego dijera que soy una entrometida.

Lisa se crispó. Estaba segura que era en ese lugar donde Rick cumpliría su cometido de venganza.

-¡Miyagi!... ¿Dónde queda eso?

-Bastante lejos de aquí, amiga. Al norte de Japón. Queda en la región de Tohoku. Ir en tren toma varias horas. Lo mejor es ir en avión.

-Entiendo... Entonces mañana debo partir hacia allá.

-¿Pero acaso deseas encontrarte con Rick? –ella insistió.

-No es nada personal –Lisa evadió –Lo que sucede es que debo detallarle algunas cosas que me encomendó el almirante Global.

-Bueno... si así lo prefieres.

-Dime algo, ¿en Miyagi habrá algún hotel donde me pueda hospedar?.

-¡Claro!. El pueblo, aunque es pequeño, es un regimiento meramente turístico, ya que está pegado al mar... Hay un hotel muy bueno donde Ryu y yo nos hospedamos una vez que fuimos.

Kylie se levantó, buscó su celular, apretó unos botones y consiguió los datos del hotel. Lisa los anotó en su agenda electrónica. Luego de eso, ambas mujeres se retiraron hacia sus aposentos. Lisa estaba decidida a impedir las oscuras intenciones de Rick.

.

.

.

.

**Satélite Fábrica**

El espacio era oscuro. Solo el tiritar de las estrellas lo alumbraba. Las personas que se encontraban en el Satélite Fábrica debían guiarse por sus relojes de pulso para saber qué hora acontecía en la Tierra.

Jack Archer estaba de mal humor. Tenía un semblante algo descompuesto y realmente nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, pues su genio estaba de los mil demonios, por una razón en específica.

-Jack, tienes que calmarte –le dijo Sangriento yendo tras él, luego de una escena que había sucedido con algunos asistentes de Lang y además con Edwards.

-¡No me jodas!

-¿Acaso viste como le hablaste a esos científicos? ¡Casi se cagan del miedo! –alegó Sangriento –Solo te pidieron una última prueba, y casi te los tragas vivos. Hasta Edwards luce como un ser angelical comparado contigo.

-¡No voy a tolerar otra prueba más! Es suficiente por hoy. ¡Estoy harto y agotado! –dijo mirando su reloj, que indicaba que en la Tierra era el mediodía del día siguiente. ¡Por mí se van al infierno! ¡Mañana mismo partiré a la Tierra!

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Estás fuera de control... –Sangriento fue hacia él y lo encaró –Te juro que si te vas y abandonas al equipo, me saldré del escuadrón Wolff y me iré con Edwards al puto escuadrón Ghost!

-¿Me estás amenazando?...

-¡Sí!... ¡Te juro por la memoria de Washaki que si te vas, me iré con T.R.! ¡Al menos él no deja que sus emociones interfieran su trabajo!

Jack tenía ganas de romperle la cara. Pero Sangriento era su mejor amigo desde que eran unos adolescentes. Quizás ocupaba un peldaño más alto que Roy Fokker dentro de su hermandad. Lo cierto era que era su mano derecha y sin él, el escuadrón jamás sería lo mismo. Sin Jack Archer el escuadrón Lobo no tendría cabeza, pero sin Sangriento no tendría columna vertebral. Encima, soportar ver a su amigo junto a su rival, Edwards, sería un golpe sin precedentes para él. Sería un vacío muy grande.

-Eres un chantajista hijo de puta ¡Te juro que me las pagarás! –Jack tiró el casco al suelo y se alejó a paso veloz por el pasillo. Definitivamente bajo esas circunstancias tendría que quedarse.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –le gritó Sangriento mientras lo veía alejarse por aquellos pasadizos llenos de enormes ventanales que dejaban entrever la oscuridad estrellada del espacio exterior.

Los ánimos estaban caldeados. Algunos cadetes que presenciaron la escena y otros pilotos del alto mando ni siquiera se atrevieron a acercarse a esos dos mastodontes de enorme tamaño y furia sin igual. Eran como dos asteroides en choque. Ni siquiera los chicos del escuadrón se metieron. Cuando Sangriento y Jack discutían, solo ellos dos podían intervenir.

-Es una pena que el capitán Archer no de aprecio de un casco tan estilizado y costoso –dijo una voz.

-¡Helena! –Sangriento vio a la pelirroja agacharse y proferir esas palabras mientras recogía el casco con sus manos y lo colocaba bajo el brazo.

-Me alegro que lo hayas puesto en su lugar. Tú y Rick son las únicas personas que se atreven a hacerlo. Todos le temen.

-No sabía que estabas aquí en el Satélite Fábrica. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Exedore, el capitán Juneau, unos oficiales y yo llegamos hace algunas horas –Contestó ella dándole un abrazo al Cherokee –A través del ventanal presencié todo el espectáculo de hoy.

-Jack anda de mal humor.

-Puedo imaginar que se trata de Lisa... –dijo con algo de molestia –Pensé que llevaba una vida de ensueño con su "esposa", algo así como Romeo y Julieta en su reconstruido nido de amor... ¿Acaso sucedió algo?.

-Ha sucedido de todo. En conclusión, están separados.

-Ya veo, Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto en verdad no nacieron el uno para el otro. Fueron dos idiotas que insistieron en estar juntos, cuando el destino no lo quería así. Por eso tuvieron un final trágico... –añadió Helena con una ironía complaciente.

-¡Y tú, Helena? –le preguntó cambiando el tema –¿Sigues con el patán de Reinhardt?.

-Lo estamos intentando.

-¿Lo estas intentando? –dijo con ironía –... ¿O te estás engañando?.

-Decidí darme una oportunidad... –ella frunció el ceño –Eso es todo.

Sangriento arqueó una ceja y luego suspiró.

-Lo único que sé es que todo está fuera de control y en el lugar equivocado...

.

Habían pasado varias horas luego del incidente.

Sunshine había terminado de cenar y tomar algo de vino con sus amigos de escuadrón cuando decidió retirarse a descansar. Caminaba por los pasillos iluminados por luces especiales y por las estrellas resplandecientes en el firmamento lleno de estrellas que se veían a través de los enormes ventanales, lo que le daba un aire acogedor a aquellos lugares.

Al llegar a un punto donde convergían dos pasillos principales desde cuya gigantesca ventanal se veía directamente la Tierra, se encontró con Jack Archer. Estático, con los brazos cruzados, vestido de civil. Su mirada perdida en el planeta azul.

Sunshine iba a retroceder, pues no quería interrumpir aquella meditación del gigante asesino, máxime que todos sabían que su humor estaba de perros, pero en ese mismo instante Jack avistó su presencia.

-No es necesario que me huyas tú también, Sunshine.

-Disculpa, Jack, no fue mi intención interrumpirte –dijo acercándose a él y apoyándose en el barandal de la ventana, para quedar mirando igualmente la Tierra.

Jack prendió un cigarrillo y guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo.

-Es hermosa... –añadió viendo su planeta.

-Sí que lo es...

-En cierto modo, me da nostalgia partir hacia otros confines. No creo que encontremos un planeta de igual belleza, serenidad y perfección.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo, capitán?.

-No tiene sentido que me quede. La mujer que amo partirá, y no pretendo estar lejos de ella.

-¿Pero, solo lo haces por ella? –Preguntó con algo de inseguridad –Que pasaría si... bueno, no... Mejor me trago mi pregunta.

-Si lo dices porque terminamos, pues igual... –Respondió mientras botaba el humo –Lo he dejado todo por ella. He hecho todo por ella, y lo volvería a hacer... Incluso hasta había dejado de fumar. Sabes, ella odia el cigarrillo.

-Jajajajaja! Creo que eso ha sido lo que más te ha costado.

-De nada me ha servido. Ella ama a ese infeliz y eso es algo que supera todo límite. Creo que ni las fuerzas de la naturaleza pueden contra ese sentimiento...

-Pero entonces, ¿Y sabiendo eso, insistes en ir a la expedición?.

-Lo único que no soportaría de Lisa es que muriera. La amo demasiado como para no estar cerca de su presencia, aunque esté con otro. Hay algo indescriptible que ni yo mismo me explico, pero que me ata a ella de alguna maldita manera. Mi corazón me dice que mi felicidad depende de ella.

-La verdad no entiendo nada.

-Ellos estarán juntos dentro de poco y ella me mandará al diablo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Lisa está ahora en Japón con la excusa del luto del sensei de Rick. Pero se que en el fondo ella fue tan solo para estar con él.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, si tú estás acá? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?.

-Le dije a Masato que la siguiera y que vigilara todos sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo? –Sunshine se extrañó –...Con razón. Ya se me hacía raro que Masato no viniera a la misión.

-Fue un error de mi parte hacerlo. Hubiera preferido no saber nada... aunque algunas veces es bueno que el balde de agua fría que te cae, caiga de una vez por todas para terminar de quitarte la estupidez de encima, como en mi caso.

Jack botó el corte del cigarrillo. Le dio una palmada a Sunshine en el hombro y luego se alejó por aquel pasillo rumbo a su recámara.

Prácticamente había llegado a su habitación cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de él. Era Helena, y llevaba su casco en la mano.

-Creo que esto se te cayó.

Jack la miró con algo de indignación. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo por su comportamiento de estos días, además de todo lo que le había sucedido con ella.

-¿Cómo llegó a tus manos?

-Quizás por medio de un fold.

-No debiste recogerlo –dijo mientras ella le entregaba el casco.

-Al menos no está roto. Aunque se que tu corazón si lo está, nuevamente... Hasta mañana, Jack –dijo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

**Miyagi, Japón**

Desde un Jeep último modelo, Michael Oats contemplaba el panorama estacionado en la esquina de la cuadra de un suburbio aledaño a la costa de Miyagi, al norte de Japón. El soldado miraba a través de los binoculares. Podía ver con claridad a dos hombres que entraban a una especie de edificio ubicado en un suburbio de aquella área.

-Capitán Hunter, son ellos –dijo Oats

-¿Estás seguro? –respondió Rick sentado en el asiento trasero mientras acomodaba la carga de su rifle especial... –No me hagas matar a quienes no son culpables.

-¡Estoy seguro!.

-¿Rick, en serio quieres hacerlo tú? –preguntó Rudolf Hess, quien iba al volante... –Michael o yo podemos hacerlo igualmente.

-Ya te dije que no! –contestó –Quiero verles el rostro a esos mal nacidos antes de enviarlos al infierno.

Oats y Hess se miraron sorprendidos ante esa afirmación. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los labios de ambos. ¿Sería posible?. No podía creer que su noble, honesto e íntegro jefe, se hubiera convertido en un predador con instintos mercenarios.

-Afirmativo.

Rick se bajó del carro y entró al edificio en mención. Subió dos escaleras. Tocó la segunda puerta a la derecha. La puerta se abrió y enseguida rellenó de balas a dos sujetos de la banda de los Desfoliators leales a Fukio Takayama. Los tipos cayeron muertos. Rick bajó corriendo las escaleras en medio de la algarabía de alguna gente que estaban presentes por los alrededores y que le huían despavoridos. Rick regresó al jeep y desapareció del lugar en unos segundos.

Condujeron varios kilómetros hasta que detuvieron el carro en otro suburbio de Miyagi. Hess iba a hacer una llamada cuando pudo ver en ese momento un carro conocido estacionado unos metros más adelante.

-Comandante, creo que ese es el coronel Satori.

Acercaron el carro hacia esa esquina, Rick se bajó y pudo encontrarse con el hombre quien también se había bajado del carro, una especie de carro Hummer blindado.

-Comandante Hunter, mis hombres y yo le tenemos el reporte.

-Gracias, Yanko.

Yanko Satori era un viejo conocido, un militar de las RDF a quien Rick salvó la vida en una ocasión antes de la lluvia de la muerte. Tuvieron juntos unas misiones hasta que después del ataque de Khyron, Yanko fue transferido a la base de las RDF de su natal patria, Japón. Se casó con una europea y tuvo una hija, una pequeña niña a quien llamó Nova.

Rick solicitó sus servicios en esta misión, y Satori aceptó inmediatamente, pues sentía que le debía un favor. Además, también conoció al abuelo de Ryu e incluso había sido alumno en su dojo.

Las unidades de Yanko Satori habían logrado localizar la semana pasada, el paradero del terrorista Desfoliator, Fukio Tayakama. En ese entonces se encontraba en Ucrania, pero luego de la llamada de Rick, había decidido moverse de país. Para su mala suerte, Satori había interceptado que Takayama estaba desde hace un par de días en Miyagi, Japón.

Rick se montó al carro de Satori y en unos minutos llegaron a un edificio dos cuadras más alejadas. Subieron a una habitación especializada donde empezaron a ultimar los detalles del ataque de Rick contra los Desfoliators cabezas de esa zona.

En la habitación estaban unos soldados de Satori. Uno de ellos empezó a hablar mientras mostraba un video.

-Comandante Hunter, como es sabido, los Desfoliators de esta región se hacen llamar los "Ases del infierno". Esta unidad mercenaria es un tanto peculiar. Fue fundada en 1983 por Enzra Spitz, quien la lideró por 5 años, pero Spitz le heredó esta organización a uno de sus mejores pupilos, Fukio Takayama, mientras que Spitz fundó otra organización de mercenarios, "La legión de los lobos negros", que luego...

-Soldado... –Rick lo detuvo –Se perfectamente quién fue Enzra Spitz y toda su historia relativa a su hijo. Spitz no me interesa ahora. Por favor concéntrense en decirme más sobre Takayama y sus Ases del Infierno.

-¡Sí, señor! –el soldado siguió –Los Ases del infierno está compuesta íntegramente por fuerzas aeroespaciales: cazas de combate y naves de asalto que Ranger ha robado de las filas de fuerzas aéreas de algunas naciones . Entre sus filas incluso hay pilotos de caza dados de baja y bastante equipo de los Clanes.

-Comandante –Añadió Satori –...Como le informé, Fukio Takayama fue quien lideró el atentado para matar al prefecto de la región de Miyagi, infructuosamente, pero con ello murió mucha gente, incluyendo el sensei Hisamori. Luego de que hablaras con él, Fukio se movió hacia la India, luego a Shangai y desde hace un par de días regresó a Japón.

-Probablemente piensa que es el último lugar donde lo buscaría –respondió Rick.

-Exacto.

Rick sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-¿Con qué otros clanes tienen nexos? –preguntó.

-Este terrorista tiene nexos con algunos clanes de mercenarios como los _Dragones de Kerenski_ liderados por Natasha Kerenski. Ella es la amante de Fukio. También están los _Demonios de Kell_ cuya cabeza es Morgan Kell, y los _Rangers Malditos_ de Walter Rangers. Todos ellos estarán reunidos en un bar nocturno, propiedad de Takayama, celebrando su cumpleaños. Eso será mañana en la noche.

-¡Satori! –dijo Rick, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Takayama que aparecía en el video.

-Señor.

-¿El armamento y las unidades están listos?.

-¡Sí, señor! Todo listo para mañana martes en la noche.

-Muy bien –dijo sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Fukio Takayama en la pantalla –Mañana será la Noche De Los Cuchillos Largos. Me encargaré de darle a Takayama su último cumpleaños.

.

.

.

**En otro punto de Miyagi.**

Lisa había llegado al aeropuerto de esa región desde hacía varias horas. Se hospedó en el mejor hotel de aquella ciudad, uno enorme y con vista directa a la playa.

Previamente, en Tokio, Lisa pudo reunirse con el teniente-coronel Souji Sato, un antiguo colega de la academia y oficial de las RDF de Japón. Ella pudo conseguir que en Miyagi le suministraran un carro para su disposición y algunos agentes para apoyar en su misión top secret. Además sería el encargado de amortiguar cualquier cargo contra Rick, en caso de que ella no detuviera los planes de él.

Ansiosa en el cuarto, caminaba de un lado al otro esperando por la respuesta de unos expertos en rastreo que había contratado para que le dijeran del paradero de Rick. Finalmente recibió el llamado indicándole las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraban aquellos.

Tomó las llaves del auto bajó por el elevador. Al llegar al área de estacionamientos del hotel, enorme, oscuro y desierto, dio varios pasos hasta llegar a su auto. Allí, miró de reojo hacia su izquierda y metió la mano en su bolso hasta que finalmente sacó su arma.

-¡Salga de allí inmediatamente! –gritó encañonando hacia una enorme pilastra. Pero no recibía respuesta.

-¿Acaso cree que soy idiota? –gritó nuevamente –Quien quiera que sea, usted me ha estado siguiendo desde Tokio. ¡Salga, y ponga en el suelo las armas que tenga o le juro que disparo!.

-No deseo hacerle daño, capitana Hayes –El hombre colocó su arma en el piso lentamente sin dejar de mirarla y luego se incorporó.

Lisa bajó el arma cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Masato Kaneshiro! –dijo indignada y molesta -¿Qué se supone que hace usted aquí, teniente?

-Me enviaron a cuidarla.

-¡Diablos! –maldijo ella cuando supuso de qué se trataba –¡Supongo que Jack lo envió!

-Supone bien.

-¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a él? ¿Acaso no puede dejarme en paz ni por un segundo?.

-El la ama, capitana, es su esposo y se preocupa por usted. No quiere que nada le pase.

Lisa puso sus manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño. Realmente estaba muy disgustada.

-¿Y qué se supone que me va a suceder acá? ¡El solo lo mandó a usted a seguirme para ver qué rayos estoy haciendo!.

-Estoy a sus órdenes.

-¡Pues no quiero su ayuda! ¡Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca! ¡Váyase!

-Lo siento, pero no me iré.

-¡Teniente Kaneshiro, soy su superior y le di una orden!.

-Usted es mi misión. No puedo regresar, aún.

-¡Regrese a Macross y déjeme en paz, o le juro que se arrepentirá –dijo con seriedad –Lo acusaré a usted y a Jack de acoso hacia mi persona!

-Debo protegerla, sino el capitán Archer sería capaz de hacerme pagar. Usted lo conoce, y sabe a qué me refiero.

Lisa le diría una sarta de improperios pero en ese momento la tierra empezó a sacudirse. Lisa cayó al piso y Masato fue hacia ella y la cubrió entre sus brazos para protegerla. Un par de segundos más tardes el temblor se había detenido.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lisa, bastante confundida.

-Un sismo... –Masato miró su reloj y pulso unos botones –Fue bajo en la escala de Richter. Un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero no se preocupe, en esta parte de Japón los terremotos son comunes. Crecí en un poblado cercano a este lugar.

-Dios. Esto es lo último que necesito en este momento.

-Permítame ayudarla –dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Lisa.

-Claro que me va a ayudar –le dijo, al cavilar en que Masato podía serle muy útil –Pero en una misión que estoy llevando acabo.

-¿De qué se trata?.

Lisa en ese momento recibió un mensaje a su celular. Lo leyó y luego se dirigió a Masato.

-Venga conmigo, en el camino le contaré.

.

.

.

.

**Fortaleza subterránea de Zeraal**

Lord Zeraal caminaba por los enormes pasillos de su base subterránea en La Runsé, seguido de su séquito. Sonreía. Muy pronto llevaría a cabo la operación en la cual Gorian le estaba ayudando desde Macross City. Definitivamente muchos se arrepentirían.

A razón de las constantes derrotas aéreas que le provocaba las RDF, Zeraal tenía previsto hacer bombardeos subterráneos para los cuales venía preparándose de antemano. Cómo sabía que Japón y California eran zonas altamente sísmicas, aprovechó para realizar algunas prácticas en las costas del Pacífico de ambas latitudes.

Lo tenía planeado. El bombardeo causaría un desplazamiento en las proximidades de la zona de la interfase entre placas de subducción, entre la placa del Pacífico japonés y la placa Norteamericana. Provocaría un caos y luego de que los humanos estuvieran inmersos en esos dramas, atacaría

Caminando junto a él, a su lado, su nuevo interés romántico, Lyss Gruaca, quien se autollamaba _Mechangel_, la actual líder quadronos, iba a su lado, igualmente Skarrde, impávido y sin decir una sola palabra.

-Mi lord Zeraal –dijo un soldado llegando cerca de él– Ya se lanzó una pequeña bomba en las profundidades marinas de la zona japonesa. Provocó un temblor. Estamos seguros que en Japón piensan que es natural. La práctica fue exitosa.

-Muy bien. Sigan el proceso.

Zeraal siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a un enorme hangar. Todos cuantos le seguían detuvieron el paso. El warlord ladeó su sonrisa cuando distinguió los enormes cañones que dispararían las bombas.

-¿Puedes apreciar esta belleza, Lyss?.

-Sí, mi lord. Son cañones impresionantes.

-Skarrde, quiero todo, absolutamente todo coordinado –agregó Zeraal.

-No se preocupe, mi Lord. Hoy en dos semanas estaremos listos –Luego miró a Mechangel –teniente Gruaca, las naves quadronos están en su posición desde esta hora.

-¡Perfecto!.

Zeraal hizo un gesto con las manos y todo los que le seguían, a excepción de Mechangel, se retiraron. Ellos dos se quedaron allí, mirando los cañones, fascinados. Hasta que el warlord volvió a hablar.

-Si todo sale como tengo planeado, producto de las explosiones en la el lugar exacto, es decir, la latitud este, provocaremos un enorme terremoto. La placa del Pacífico se desplazará en dirección oeste con respecto a la placa Norteamericana a una velocidad de 83 mm/año. La placa del Pacífico se meterá debajo Japón en la fosa Japonesa, y se hundirá en dirección oeste debajo de Asia.

-Eso será grandioso, mi lord.

-Para qué destruir la tierra desde los aires si podemos desplomar sus cimentos desde las entrañas. Finalmente los aniquilaré.

Un hermoso y terrorífico brillo de maldad se posó sobre los grises ojos del warlord.

.

.

.

**Hotel Miyagi, Japón.**

En el trayecto hacia el hotel, Lisa explicó toda la situación a Masato. Una vez llegaron al hotel, ella sacó una especie de Ipad y un trasmisor pequeño que le permitía comunicarse sin interferencia y sin ser divisados, con su colega de Tokio, el tenente-coronel, Souji Sato, de la inteligencia japonesa.

Masato a su lado miraba intrigado y aún sin emitir palabras todo el dilema que estaba aconteciendo. Lisa finalmente se conectó con Sato y entablaron conversación.

-Souji, ¿tus hombres han averiguado algo?

-En efecto, amiga, ya dimos con el paradero del comandante Hunter.

-¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Interceptamos la conversación del comandante Hunter. Él estaba en el edificio_ Sakura_ junto al coronel Yanko Satori y sus hombres. Pudimos dar con él, ya que uno de los hombres que ahora trabaja para Satori le informó esta mañana por accidente a uno de mis soldados de la presencia de Rick en Miyagi. Entonces procedí a enviar a un agente el cual, simulando un tropiezo, colocó un micrófono diminuto en el cuello del sujeto, sin que se diera cuenta... ¡y voilá!.

-¡Eres un genio!.

-Pero lo siguiente no creo que te guste.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Rick, provisto de sus hombres y ayudado por Satori y sus soldados pretenden atacar a los cabecillas de los Desfoliators de esta región. Es decir, a los cuatro líderes de Asia: Fukio Takayama de Japón, Morgan Kell de Australia, Walter Rangers de Nueva Zelanda y Natasha Kerenski de Ucrania,

Lisa quedó muda al escuchar aquella aseveración... Masato quedó frío al oír el nombre de Natasha Kerenski. Alguien con quien había trabajado en el pasado y al que había estado estrechamente ligado.

-¡No puede ser! Tienes que estar bromeando –Lisa exclamó.

-Lamentablemente no... –enfatizó –Rick atacará a los Desfoliators mañana en la noche. En un e-mail confidencial te detallo toda la información. Y está demás decirte que lo que necesites, Lisa, estamos a tu disposición.

-¡Eso no puede suceder. Se necesita toda una legión de soldados para destruir una mafia organizada! –exclamó alarmada –¡Souji, necesito hablar con Rick!.

-Es imposible contactar con él. Carece de dispositivo móvil alguno. Tampoco los que están a su alrededor. Ya lo intentamos.

-¡Necesito encontrar la forma de que alguien le de un maldito celular! ¡Tengo que decirle que no lo haga! Es una acción suicida.

-Por ahora es difícil. Tampoco tenemos su dirección permanente, pues el sistema de rastreo salió del perímetro cercano al comandante Hunter. Ya no está en el edificio Sakura.

-¡Maldición! –Lisa golpeó la mesa con sus puños en un gesto de impotencia.

La comunicación terminó. Lisa se levantó ofuscada y sin saber qué hacer.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Tengo miedo que algo le ocurra. Ni siquiera se a ciencia cierta con quién se está enfrentando –dijo nerviosa -... Temo que le pase algo malo. Él esta cegado por el odio.

-Capitana Hayes, debe calmarse. El comandante Hunter se ha enfrentado a verdaderos monstruos en las alturas. Quizás usted subestima sus habilidades.

-Claro que no lo subestimo. Es mi esposo y lo conozco, pero esto no es igual. ¡Rick no es un mercenario ni un terrorista! –ella insistió –Él es un héroe de guerra, el soldado más valiente, noble y correcto que he conocido en mi vida. Él es el ejemplo de nuestro hijo. Él no es un asesino.

-Todos los soldados tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, capitana. Lamento que tenga que saberlo de esta forma –Masato continuó- Yo también fui un mercenario al igual que todos los del escuadrón Lobo y fui uno de los pocos que practiqué el terrorismo.

Lisa fue hacia él.

-¡Claro, tú debes saber sobre ellos. Masato, debes ayudarme!

-Yo conozco a Natasha Kerenski, pues trabajamos juntos. También a Morgan Kell, pero con él me crucé en una sola misión. Sin embargo, los otros dos no me son familiares –dijo dándole la espalda a Lisa –Estoy seguro que el capitán Archer los conoce a todos.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado –dijo Lisa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación -... Si tan solo Jack estuviera aquí.

-No la dejaré sola, capitana. Cuente conmigo.

.

Era de noche. Masato se había hospedado en la habitación al lado de Lisa. Acostado en la cama miraba hacia el techo pensando en al noticia que había recibido hoy, Natasha Kerenski.

Masato cerró los ojos y la recordó. Cuánto la había amado. Ella era hermosa. Su mirada de felina con sus largas pestañas, sus ojos azules. Su tez tan pálida como los copos de nieves de las estepas rusas, sus carnosos labios rojos, su cabello negro que le caía por los hombros, su esbelta figura.

_-"Masato, te amo..."_ –le pareció escucharla como un susurro.

-Natasha...

Harto de pensar en la mujer que una vez fue el amor de su vida, se levantó de la cama, instaló una pequeña conexión satelital y procedió a llamar a Jack. Lo había intentado con anterioridad, pero por alguna extraña razón había fallas. Tenía que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando, Masato? –le preguntó Jack a través de la pantalla del comunicador desde el Satélite Fábrica. Él estaba asombrado de todo lo que le había contado Masato.

-Como escuchaste, capitán. El comandante Hunter vino hasta Japón buscando al asesino de su sensei, el abuelo de Dyson. Pues resulta que fueron las unidades de Fukio Takayama las que hicieron el atentado de la semana pasada. Él está vivo, Jack.

-Maldición... pensé que había matado a ese hijo de perra durante el enfrentamiento en Kabul, hace 5 años atrás.

-Pero eso no es todo. Rick se alió con Yanko Satori, pues ahora no solamente busca acabar con Takayama, sino también con los líderes de la organización del Este.

-Imagino que te refieres a Walter Rangers y Morgan Kell.

-Así es.

-Morgan Kell aún me la debe –recordó Jack –Ese mal nacido fue quien ordenó matarnos a Rick y a mí en Australia, cuando se enteró que recién acababa de salir de la Cárcel

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero ellos ahora cuentan también con una aliada nueva –Masato respiró hondo –Natasha Kerenski.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? –Jack se sobresaltó –¿Natasha apareció finalmente?.

-Sí, está con ellos. Ahora es la líder Desfoliator de Ucrania.

-Ha sido perseverante.

-Luego de cinco años, Jack. La he encontrado de la manera menos pensada. Resulta que ahora es la mujer de Takayama. Quizás por eso desapareció en ese entonces. Se fue con él.

-Lo siento, Masato. Sé lo que es pasar por eso –Jack cruzó los brazos –Pero esto es muy distinto. Natasha debe haber cambiado al estar con Takayama. Él fue un gran alumno de Enzra y sé hasta donde puede llegar. Por ello debes alejarte de ella.

-Capitán, quisiera verla una vez más para preguntarme por qué se fue de la forma en que lo hizo. Solo quiero escuchar una explicación.

-Masato, escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte –Jack se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y se acercó al monitor de la pantalla –Entiendo que estás abrumado porque estás a punto de volver a ver a la mujer que amaste. Es una sensación profunda y peligrosa. No cometas una estupidez.

-El comandante Hunter también va contra ella. La quiere matar. ¡No puedo permitir que muera!...

-¡Masato! –Jack interrumpió –¡No te dejes llevar por las emociones! Es una situación peligrosa. Estás en su territorio y no tienes conocimiento previo de la situación, solo lo que les informó Souji Sato. Eres una unidad muy valiosa en mi escuadrón y además eres mi amigo. No quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida. Fukio Takayama es muy peligroso. Tú no lo conoces, pero yo sí... y al parecer ella desea estar con él. ¡Ella es su aliada! Ya no es más la Natasha que conocimos.

-Lo sé.

-Además, no desvíes el objetivo. Te envié allá para cuidar a Lisa porque presentía que algo no estaba bien, pues ella no abandonaría su puesto recién ingresada a las RDF si no fuera algo extrañamente peligroso como en efecto lo es. La situación que me dices es muy delicada. Esto no solo se trata de que ella sea la mujer que amo; ella es nuestra futura almirante de las REF y es nuestro deber protegerla.

-Entendido, capitán.

-Ponme mucha atención. Esa organización es letal –Jack enfatizó –Si Rick Hunter pretende estar jugando "Resident Evil" y ahora le da por creerse "León Kennedy", ese es su problema. Allá él... La orden que te doy es que mantengas a Lisa lo más alejada posible de ese conflicto hasta que se resuelva. Quiero que la traigas de vuelta a Macross, así sea a la fuerza. Aléjate de ese conflicto y regresa a la Macross con Lisa, ¿Entendido?.

-¡Sí, señor!.

-Confío en ti. No me decepciones. Cambio y fuera.

Jack cortó la trasmisión. Masato respiró hondo. Pasó las manos por su rostro y su cabello. Luego se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la ventana. El rostro de Natasha volvió a su pensamiento.

.

.

.

**Oeste de Miyagi**

Hospedado en un motel clandestino en un barrio bajo de Miyagi, Rick Hunter acababa de dar el último vistazo a las armas y de dar las últimas indicaciones a sus hombres y los de Satori, quienes estaban igualmente hospedados en ese lugar.

Regresó a su habitación y se puso a limpiar las armas que utilizaría ese martes en la noche, entre ellos un rifle Remintong ligero y una Ak-47 modificada. Allí, limpió las balas y luego, una por una las fue introduciendo en el arma mientras decía los nombres de las que serían sus víctimas.

-Morgan Kell –introdujo la primera bala.

-Walter Rangers –La segunda bala fue introducida.

-Natasha Kerenski –hizo una pausa y finalmente introdujo la tercera.

Cuando tomó la cuarta bala entre sus manos, la miró fijamente.

-Fukio Takayama –añadió con una frialdad incomparable.

Luego, puso en orden sobre la mesa las otras armas que usaría; un par de granadas, estrellas filosas y un puñal.

Vio su reflejo en el filo del puñal... Sí, había cambiado. Un dejo de remordimiento vino a su mente como una ráfaga. Puso el puñal en la mesa. Se colocó un abrigo y salió del hotel.

Caminó por aquellas veredas como si las conociera. Se alejó bastante hasta un suburbio cercano. Allí divisó un teléfono público. Rick tenía su celular apagado y no quería usarlo para evitar que cualquiera fuera a dar con el por medio de algún programa electrónico. Marcó el celular de Lisa. El celular sonaba, pero ella no contestó. Sonó un pitido que lo llevó al buzón de mensajes.

-Lisa, soy yo, Rick. Estoy en una misión personal. Vengaré a mi maestro. Perdóname por habértelo ocultado, pero no quise que te involucraras en esto, es algo muy peligroso. No es egocentrismo, ni simple venganza. También lo hago porque comprendí que hay que acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos seres humanos que atacan nuestra propia raza. Es como un cáncer interno que se debe corregir, porque de lo contrario de nada sirve los esfuerzos que hagamos contra el enemigo... Si algo me sucede quiero que en el futuro, Roy se sienta orgulloso de mí, y finalmente quiero que sepas que...

En ese momento para su mala suerte, la transmisión se corto. La señal no era muy buena. Rick colgó el teléfono. Miró hacia arriba. La negrura del cielo era como la muerte.

.

.

.

.

**Satélite Fábrica**

-¡No! ¡Lisa! –Sería la madrugada en horario de la Tierra cuando Jack despertó sobresaltado en su habitación. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Agitado aún, sentado sobre la cama, las gotas de sudor caían por su cuerpo. El sueño había sido tan real... Oscuridad, sangre, muerte, fuego. Los vio a todos, Rick, Lisa, Masato, Takayama, Kell, Rangers, Kerenski, Satori, todos bañados en una enorme ola de sangre que salía de las profundidades marinas de las costas de Miyagi. Una enorme explosión, llamas… y entre las llamas todos ellos. Cientos de cadáveres en el mar de sangre. Volvió a ver a Roy Fokker, tristeza en su rostro. Luego, ante él divisó el rostro sonreído de Zeraal.

Corrió la sábana, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el lavamanos. Tiró agua en su rostro. Luego un vaso de agua de una jarra que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Caminó hacia la ventana y descubrió la cortina del enorme ventanal. Pudo ver a la distancia la hermosura del planeta Tierra. Un azul nuboso en medio de la inmensidad nocturna. Sobre su piel, sus vellos se crisparon. Era una sensación extraña, un sentimiento mortuorio que ya en el pasado había sentido. Como por inercia, apretó el crucifijo del collar que llevaba puesto, el de su madre. Presentía algo malo.

-Ojalá y todo sea una simple pesadilla.

Respirando hondo fue hacia la el trasmisor satelital y la conectó a la computadora para comunicarse con el sistema computacional de Masato.

-Vamos, Masato… Contéstame.

La conexión fue perfecta, pero por más que intentó, Masato no contestaba a su llamado.

-Algo no anda bien. Esto no me gusta.

Cambió la sintonía y adicionó un trasmisor especial para llamadas a celular. Entonces llamó al celular de Lisa…

.

.

**Miyagi, Japón**

El celular de Lisa empezó a sonar copiosamente. Ella apenas pudo escucharlo. De tanto estrés en la noche se había quedado profundamente dormida en la madrugada. Sin embargo, cuando fue a tomar la llamada, la conexión ya se había cortado.

Lisa revisó su aparato y vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Uno desde un teléfono local desconocido, horas antes y otro de un sistema externo, recientemente.

-¿Quién o quiénes habrán sido?.

En ese momento reparó en que tenía un mensaje de voz. Era de la primera llamada. Presionó su clave y se estremeció con lo que escuchó.

_-Lisa, soy yo, Rick. Estoy en una misión personal. Vengaré a mi maestro. Perdóname por habértelo ocultado, pero no quise que te involucraras en esto, es algo muy peligroso. No es egocentrismo, ni simple venganza. También lo hago porque comprendí que hay que acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos seres humanos que atacan nuestra propia raza. Es como un cáncer interno que se debe corregir, porque de lo contrario de nada sirve los esfuerzos que hagamos contra el enemigo... Si algo me sucede quiero que en el futuro Roy se sienta orgulloso de mí, y finalmente quiero que sepas que... _

-Rick... –Ella apretó el celular contra sí –Dios mío... Rick... Mi amor.

Ella escuchó la grabación varias veces. Quería escuchar su voz. Motivada por ese mismo sentimiento que lo había impulsado a él, Lisa intentó llamar a Rick, pero su celular continuaba apagado. Cuando lo volvió a intentar, la llamada le caía en el buzón de voz. Se decidió a dejarle un mensaje.

-Rick, estoy aquí en Japón. Vine por ti, porque que no quiero que nada malo te ocurra. Por favor, regresa a mí. Te necesito. Necesitaba decirte nuevamente que te amo... Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Lisa secó sus lágrimas y cerró el celular. Aturdida se apresuró a contactarse con Souji Sato. Luego, corrió hacia la habitación de Masato y tocó como si el mundo se estuviera acabando.

-Capitana Hayes. ¿Qué sucede?

-La noche de los Cuchillos Largos.

-¿La noche de Los Cuchillos Largos? ¿Y eso qué es?.

-Ese es el nombre que Rick le puso a la operación. En alemán, Natch _Der Langen Messer_. Acabo de hablar con Souji. La clave es _Colibrí._

-Muy ingenioso, como en la Alemania de la 1era guerra Mundial.

-Souji me enviará los comandos en unas horas. Debes acompañarme. No voy a permitir que nada le pase a Rick.

Masato asintió indeciso... Traicionar... Ese era el dilema.

.

Pasaron las horas. Al caer la tarde, Lisa tenía todo preparado. Afuera del hotel, seis comandos distribuidos en dos jeeps la esperaban para darle el apoyo requerido. Se puso un uniforme especial para esta ocasión, por fuera un abrigo, para pasar desapercibida ante las personas del lobby del hotel. Inclusive, preparó una pistola especial con sus municiones, por si era necesario utilizarla.

Estaba ya lista cuando escuchó el timbre. Presurosa fue a la puerta. Era Masato.

-¿Lista, capitana?.

-Todo listo. Podemos irnos en este instante.

Masato asintió. Lisa se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, pero en ese preciso momento sintió como Masato la aprisionaba con sus brazos y le colocaba un paño con cloroformo en la cara. Lisa forcejeó con él desesperadamente, trató de gritar, pero no pudo. Él era muy fuerte. En pocos segundos, Lisa estaba aturdida.

-Lo siento, capitana Hayes, pero se lo prometí a Jack –dijo Masato –Debo mantenerla alejada de esto. No queremos que nada le suceda. Estoy seguro que el comandante Hunter tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

Lisa apenas pudo escuchar aquellas palabras de Masato, como un eco. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. En unos segundos, Lisa estaba aturdida. Masato cargó a Lisa entre sus brazos y la colocó dentro del enorme clóset de la habitación. Luego, trancó el clóset con una silla, después la puerta principal de la habitación al salir y finalmente se llevó la llave.

Al encontrarse con las unidades de Souji Sato dentro de uno de los jeeps, frente al hotel, Masato explicó que Lisa ordenaba seguir, ya que ella enviaría a Masato a buscarla cuando terminara el encuentro bélico en el Blossom Blue. Entonces, los comandos se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar.

_-Jack, perdóname por no seguir al pie de la letra tus órdenes. Pero debo ver a Natasha, Este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo..._ –pensó Masato calladamente, mientras el convoy avanzaba.

.

.

.

**La noche de los Cuchillos Largos (Operación Colibrí).**

**Blossom Blue. Cerca de la Costa de Miyagi.**

Ya era de noche. La fiesta había empezado en el bar-discoteca "Blossom Blue", del cual Fukio era propietario. Junto a Natasha, caminaba por el pasillo principal que daba hasta otro punto de su local de diversión. Era alto, delgado pero corpulento. Su piel muy blanca hacía contraste con sus cabellos tan negros como la noche. Usualmente lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, con gel. Él era un obsesivo de la limpieza y la pulcritud. Solía bañarse hasta 5 veces al día. Poseía un bigote en forma de candado perfectamente recortado. Entre sus pertenencias siempre llevaba gel alcoholado para desinfectarse de bacterias y virus del medio ambiente. Tendría unos 34 años.

El Blossom Blue era un enorme antro de tres pisos donde reinaba el libertinaje y la perdición. Era un ambiente de mercenarios. Unos bailaban a los acordes de la música, otros bebían tragos y fumaban, algunos consumían drogas. En los cuartos superiores habían habitaciones donde se realizaba todo tipo de orgías y actos sexuales, el medio y el primer piso era la discoteca. En el privado de la parte inferior, área exclusiva, Takayama jugaba al Poker con sus secuaces, entre ellos, su actual pareja, Natasha Kerenski, originaria de Shernobyl, Pristina, región de Ucrania. Junto a ellos, otros mercenarios apostaban entre ellos por ver quién ganaría el juego.

Arriba, en los cuartos superiores del enorme antro, un guardia cuidaba la entrada hacia esa estancia hasta que se sintió aturdido por un golpe. El mastodonte fue a dar al piso.

-¡Oats! –dijo Rick luego de haber aturdido al guardia –Mete a el sujeto en aquel cuarto. Según el mapa es un baño aislado.

-¡Entendido!.

Rick y los comandados habían estudiado previamente todo el lugar y sus alrededores. Una vez que redujeron a los enemigos que cuidaban las periferias, procedieron a ingresar a la casa para acabar con la mayor.

Además de Oats, Hess y Satori, un total de 20 comandos especializados acompañaban a Rick.

La mayoría de ellos iban matando a los presentes con filosos cuchillos, para evitar el ruido de las balas. Como una sanguinaria danza de muerte, a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, los comandos iban adentrándose en las habitaciones de aquel pabellón superior. Buscaban a los cabecillas principales, pero pagaban justos por pecadores. Aquellas habían sido órdenes de Rick.

Algunos mercenarios fueron asesinados junto a sus parejas mientras tenían sexo. Otros, los más precavidos dieron batalla, pero hasta ahora, la experiencia de los comandos sumado a las poderosas armas que llevaban, les aventajaban.

-Morgan Kell está en este piso –Indicó Rick

-Esa es su habitación –le dijo Satori en voz muy baja, señalando hacia la derecha.

Rick pateó la puerta con fuerza y pudo entrar, contemplando de paso la escena. Kell puesto solo de interiores, acostado al lado de una mujer desnuda.

-Ahhhh! –gritó la chica –el soldado que había entrado le propinó un tiro en la cara.

Kell disparó a uno de los soldados, hiriéndolo en el pecho. Cuando los soldados le fueron a disparar, Kell usó a la chica como escudo y fue ella quien recibió las balas, muriendo al instante.

Kell luego tiró una especies de navajas ninjas a Rick, mientras huía de la escena. Rick evadió las navajas hábilmente y le emprendió cacería a Kell a través del pabellón. Rick lo encañó, un solo tiro en la nuca fue necesario. Morgan Kell estaba muerto.

Rick fue hacia él, lo miró fríamente como a un perro y siguió el rumbo.

-Continuemos.

Al bajar al primer piso, al área de la discoteca, el comando se dividió en dos. Quiénes llevaban vestimenta de soldados, se deslizaron por medios de cuerdas por la parte de afuera, para atrapar a los ratones. Mientras, los que lucían como simples civiles se entremezclaban entre los invitados. El ambiente con luz tenue, los efectos de niebla y la música dentro de la discoteca les hacía escabullirse.

El estruendoso sonido de la discoteca era conveniente para la misión, pues evitó que se escuchara el griterío y bullicio de la masacre que acababa de ocurrir en el segundo piso. Rick, vestido de Jeans y con una camisa roja, llevaba una gabardina negra que le permitía camuflajear sus armas. Se sentó en el bar, cerca de una rubia muy hermosa, y ordenó un Whiskey doble.

Varios de sus soldados, también vestidos de civiles, entre ellos Oats y Hess, también estaban en lugares estratégicos del Bar. Satori se había quedado con el bando de afuera, pues corría el riesgo de ser reconocido.

La rubia miraba a Rick de reojo, mientras él tomaba su trago. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica abordó a Rick. Ella era sensual, alta, espigada y de ojos celestes.

-Hola –dijo ella bastante cerca de él.

-Hola –añadió tomando de su trago.

-¿Eres nuevo en la legión? Nunca te había visto por aquí –Su acento era ruso.

-Estuve una vez. Quizás no me recuerdas.

-Jamás olvidaría a un hombre tan apuesto como tú –añadió -Me llamo Kelly Kerenski. Pertenezco a los Dragones de Natasha Kerenski.¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas, y a qué legión perteneces?

Todo estaba funcionando según lo planeado. Ella era la hermana de Natasha Kerenski, mano derecha y guardaespaldas de la líder de Ucrania.

-Soy John Archer, estoy con los Demonios de Kell – Realmente Rick necesitaba corroborar cuál era el alcance de Jack dentro de estas agrupaciones, en la actualidad, por lo que usó ese apellido.

-¿Archer? ¿Acaso eres familia de Jack Archer?.

-¿Jack Archer? He escuchado algo de él, pero muy poco. Dicen que ya no es un mercenario.

-Es una leyenda entre los mercenarios. Fue el mejor en su tiempo, pero un día se volvió loco y mató a nuestro caudillo, Enzra Sptiz. Luego abandonó este mundo. Ahora es un pendejo piloto de combate de las nefastas RDF. El que llegue a matar a Jack Archer o a alguno de los grandes líderes de la RDF se convertirá en un hito.

-Pues no. Ese tipo y yo no somos nada. Simple coincidencia de apellidos.

Rick estuvo conversando con ella un rato para disimular, mientras a la distancia buscaba incesantemente a Walter Ranger. Sus informes le indicaban que estaba en esa sección de la discoteca.

-Es raro que Morgan no haya aparecido aún. Me iba a presentar a Walter Ranger.

-Si quieres yo te lo presento. Walter es aquel que está allá –Kelly señaló hacia una mesa VIP al fondo de la discoteca. Ranger se encontraba rodeado de mujeres y estos a su vez de un grupo de guardaespaldas.

-No es necesario. Esperaré a Morgan. Tú sabes. Él se puede sentir por no haberlo esperado.

-¿Y a donde está Morgan? –preguntó ella.

-Arriba, en las habitaciones. Tú sabes... Sexo.

-Buscando el placer temprano –La rubia se acercó a Rick –Tú me gustas mucho ¿Por qué no subes conmigo?

Rick sonrió. Pudo avistar a Michael Oats, sentado tres asientos más allá de la barra, esperando su señal.

-Sí, iré contigo, pero no me gusta tener sexo arriba, soy supersticioso, es de mala suerte.

La chica se acercó a Rick y lo besó en los labios. Un beso sensual y apasionado que él correspondió. Él abrió los ojos mientras se seguían besando, miró a Oats y le hizo una seña con la mirada indicándole el lugar donde estaba Walter Rangers.

-Ven conmigo –Ella agarró a Rick por la mano –Acá, detrás del bar, hay unas habitaciones exclusivas que son de Fukio.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, la chica cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Fue hacia Rick y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras se desvestía, al tiempo que caía en la cama sobre él.

-Eres agresiva – le dijo, al ver que ella se quitó su blusa, dejando sus pechos expuestos.

-Contigo quiero hacerlo de forma especial –respondió ella en el momento en que Rick se quitó la camisa –Me encanta tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tu mirada, todo en ti es perfecto.

Ella empezó a besarlo por el pecho y por el cuello.

-Esto me parece algo aburrido –alegó Rick quitándosela de encima–...Pensé que eras más creativa.

-¿Qué sugieres?

Rick fue hacia su gabardina y sacó un par de esposas. Los ojos de Kelly brillaron.

-¡Eres de armas tomar. Creo que me estoy enamorando, jajajajaja! –rió ella con un brillo en los ojos. Pronto ella estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él –Tómame...

-Voltéate. Me excita ver a las mujeres boca abajo y con esposas –Él sonrió – Además, por detrás es más excitante.

-Primero quiero que te desvistas por completo –alegó la chica.

-No... Primero lo primero.

-Está bien –Ella accedió –Si eso te excita, te complaceré.

Kelly no lo podía creer, era como el hombre de sus sueños y sus fantasías eróticas. Tan pronto como asimiló aquello, se colocó boca abajo. Rick le puso las esposas y prensó las mismas entre los hierros de la cama.

-No mires, es una sorpresa –Rick se alejó hacia el otro extremo y se puso nuevamente su camisa y la gabardina.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella, volteada y esposada –¿Por qué demoras?

Iba a hacerle otra pregunta pero en ese mismo instante sintió el filo de un puñal rozando su cuello.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?.

-¿Dónde están Fukio y tu hermana?

-¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Qué quieres?.

-¡Cierra la boca! –le gritó –No hables, a menos que sea para contestar mis preguntas. ¿En qué parte específica de este antro se encuentran Fukio y Natasha?.

-No lo sé –fue la fría respuesta.

-Respuesta incorrecta –Rick agarró el cuchillo y escribió una R mayúscula la espalda de ella, haciéndola sagrar. No era una herida tan profunda, pero sí lo suficientemente dolorosa. Ella gritó de dolor.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra!.

Rick le agarró el cabello y con brusquedad hizo que ella levantara la cabeza. Luego le habló muy cerca del oído

-Quizás no lo sabes, preciosa, pero escribí en tu espalda la primera letra de mi nombre. No quieras que lo escriba completo. Eso incluye mi segundo nombre y mi apellido materno el cuál podría ir en tu hermoso trasero –añadió –¿Dónde están Takayama y tu hermana?.

-¡No lo sé!.

-Tú te lo buscaste...

-¡No! ¡Espera! Están en el sótano, jugando póker. Es el lado derecho, bajando las escaleras detrás de la última puerta a la izquierda. Se entra por la cocina. Es la única entrada y salida.

-Llamaré a uno de mis soldados. Él te custodiará aquí. Si la dirección que me diste es una trampa, él te matará automáticamente.

-¡Te juro que es verdad!

Rick recogió la ropa de la chica y se la tiró en la cama. Luego fue hacia ella y soltó solo una de las esposas, para que pudiera vestirse con una sola mano.

-Ten, ¡vístete!

A los pocos minutos, cuando la chica ya estaba vestida, llegó uno de los comandos de Satori.

-¡Soldado! –añadió Rick –Ella debe permanecer esposada. No deje de encañonarla. No le de agua, pues puede ser una treta, no le hable, ni le escuche la conversación y no la deje ir al baño. Preferiblemente déjela que se orine en los interiores. Usualmente el ir al baño es una treta.

Dicho esto, Rick salió de la habitación y regresó a la barra del bar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Demoraste mucho –añadió Michael Oats –Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

-Ella es una loca sexual. No entiendo como hay personas que se acuestan con otras a los 5 minutos de conocerlos.

-¿Te reveló algo?.

-Sí, ya sé donde están Takayama y Kerenski, pero primero debemos acabar con Walter Rangers –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba aquel terrorista –La hora ha llegado.

Las señas y movimientos se hicieron. Todo estaba listo. Rick mandó a Rudolph Hess, quien estaba en el otro extremo, hacia la cabina del Dj de la discoteca. A su paso, Hess golpeó a varios soldados durante el transcurso. Finalmente entró a la cabina del DJ y lo redujo con un cachazo en la cabeza. Luego, Hess se apoderó de la consola. Colocó una música estridente, una especie de techno al máximo volumen. Aquello para evitar que Takayama se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en el aquel piso y evitara escapar.

En su mesa, Walter Rangers frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera podía escuchar a sus mujeres hablando, pues el ruido de la música era monstruoso.

-¡Alguien que le diga a ese puto Dj que baje el sonido de la música! –le gritó a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Enseguida! –el guardaespaldas miró a uno de los meseros -¡Oye tú, dile al Dj que baje la...

No había terminado de hablar cuando recibió un tiro en la boca. El guardaespaldas cayó al piso. Walter, horrorizado, quedó en shock. Sus mujeres empezaron a correr despavoridas. Empezó un tiroteo y una lucha descomunal cuando los comandos de Satori entraron en estampida a la discoteca.

Rick se acercó a la mesa de Rangers y sin pensarlo dos veces le metió un tiro en la frente.

-Solo faltan dos.

Viendo el enfrasque de comandos vs terroristas, Rick aprovechó para irse al área que la hermana de Natasha le había indicado para llegar donde Fukio y Natasha... Detrás, Oats, Satori y cinco de los comandos acompañaban a Rick. Bajaron por aquel pasadizo hasta llegar a una especie de laberinto con muchas puertas. Silenciosamente redujeron a varios escoltas y sujetos que iban apareciendo. Se adentraron hasta las entrañas mismas de la organización buscando el lugar indicado.

-Es allí –dijo Rick.

Con las armas lista, se cuadraron para el ataque.

Rick dio vuelta suavemente a la manigueta de la puerta. Les hizo seña que esperaran hasta que él diera la orden. Ellos esperaron afuera. Adentro, una especie de enorme persiana estilo hindú, cubría la próxima entrada hacia donde los terroristas jugaban póker.

Corrió la cortina y vio a aquel hombre. Era Fukio y junto a él estaba Natasha. Alrededor estaban unos sujetos, probablemente otros terroristas apostadores. Rick entró como si nada. En un instante todos lo estaban viendo, menos Fukio... Natasha abrió los ojos quedando fría. Takayama dejó de fumar y puso las cartas en la mesa.

-Natasha, –dijo Fukio –Dile a este sujeto que ningún Desfoliator puede entrar aquí sin mi autorización. Esta es una reunión privada.

-Ya escuchaste al caballero –le dijo ella a Rick, pero Rick no se movió.

Uno de los guardaespaldas fue hacia Rick para sacarlo, pero él lo paró en seco.

-No se te ocurra tocarme –respondió Rick.

Takayama frunció el seño.

-Imagino que eres del grupo de Kell. Solo ustedes son así de atrevidos. Lárgate en este momento o me olvidaré de mi amistad con él... –dijo barajando las cartas y aún sin ver a Rick.

-Kell está muerto –fue la respuesta.

Natasha preocupada miró a Fukio. Algo no estaba bien... Fukio finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Rick.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó

Rick sonrió.

-Te dije que si no te entregabas, te iba a encontrar y a matar como a un perro.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

El corazón de Fukio empezó a latir. Ese rostro, claro que lo conocía. ¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo? En ese momento el comprendía que en el atentado había matado al sensei del mismísimo comandante de las RDF.

La tensión creció. Unas gotas de sudor corrieron por la frente de Fukio. El corazón de Natasha se aceleró. Ambos sabían que Rick Hunter no estaría allí solo.

-¿Estamos rodeados, verdad? –preguntó Fukio con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Así es –fue la respuesta de Rick.

En ese momento, en un segundo, Fukio volteó la mesa estrepitosamente mientras Rick hacía unos disparos con la Aka-47 modificada, Natasha cayó al piso para evitar ser impactada, los hombres de Fukio corrieron de un lado, unos cayeron muertos, alcanzado por las balas de Rick, mientras iban entrando Oats, Satori y los demás comandos. Un verdadero revuelo se formó.

Rick vio como Fukio le disparó a Hess en el brazo, haciendo que cayera. Luego salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Michael! –Rick fue hacia él.

-No te preocupes por mí, comandante. ¡Atrápalo! –dijo Oats tendido en el piso.

Mientras Satori corría tras Natasha Kerenski, por el otro lado, Rick le montaba persecución a Fukio.

Fue tanta la intensidad que en unos en unos minutos y en medio de un intercambio de balas y puñales de ambos bandos, pudo alcanzar a Takayama cuando los dos estaban sin municiones. Lo redujo y luego empezaron una disputa cuerpo a cuerpo.

Finalmente, se escuchó una detonación en medio del forcejeo. Ambos hombres mirándose al rostro.

-Maldigo una y mil veces a las RDF y te maldigo a ti, Rick Hunter –le dijo Takayama antes de caer desplomado al piso.

Moribundo, escupió una bocanada de sangre. Finalmente, murió.

Con la respiración agitada y manchado de sangre, dejó caer la pistola al piso. Miró fijamente a Takayama unos minutos. Luego se dio la media vuelta y regresó en busca de Hess.

-No se preocupe, comandante –le dijo Hess mientras llevaba al herido hacia un sillón que estaba cerca, a la espera de refuerzos –Michael estará bien.

-¿Dónde esta Satori?.

-Fue hacia arriba, tras la perra ucraniana.

Natasha le disparaba a Satori mientras subía las escaleras. Éste podía ocultarse mientras le respondía de la misma forma. Ella debía llegar a la azotea del edificio. Allí siempre le aguardaba su helicóptero con su piloto personal.

Satori perdió tiempo al enfrascarte en lucha con dos sujetos que trataban de proteger a Natasha, lo que le dio a ella un aire para poder escapar. Rick llegó al rescate de Satori y los cuatro hombres empezaron entonces a pelear en iguales condiciones.

Los Desfoliators eran más. En menos de unos minutos, Rick y Satori quedaron rodeados. Por un momento, Rick pensó que la situación se le salía de las manos, sin embargo, quedó extrañado cuando vio unos comandos especializados que no eran del grupo de Satori. Esos comandos irrumpieron en el área y le dieron muerte a los demás terroristas, ayudando de paso a Rick.

Arriba, Natasha abrió el portón de hierro de la azotea, el aire revolvió sus cabellos. Corriendo fue hacia el helicóptero. Sin embargo al llegar quedó horrorizada. El piloto estaba muerto. Desesperada buscó la llave de ignición del helicóptero, pero no la encontró.

-¿Buscabas esto?.

Natasha tembló al escuchar aquella voz. Giró lentamente y se encontró frente a frente con su ex pareja, Masato Kaneshiro.

-¡Masato!...

Él caminó hacia ella y quedó frente a frente.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre. Pero ese pedestal donde te tenía se vino debajo de una forma cruel e impensable.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Siento haberte traicionado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué, Natasha? –él le preguntó –Solo recuerdo que aquella noche hicimos el amor y a la mañana siguiente ya no estabas en mi cama. Te busqué por mucho tiempo. Pensé incluso que habías muerto.

-Puedo explicarlo todo, ¡pero aquí no! –gritó –¡Las RDF quiere aniquilarme. Necesito escapar!

-Te recomiendo que no huyas. Entrégate, y te prometo que encontraré la forma de que pagues tu condena en un tiempo no tan largo.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Sabes que moriría en prisión! –Ella se hincó frente a él –Masato por favor, por el amor que nos tuvimos un día, ¡deja que me vaya! Fukio no significó nada para mí. Además él ya está muerto.

-No.

-Masato, tú y yo podemos empezar una vida juntos. Todos están muertos: Fukio, Morgan, Walter... –ella le suplicaba –Regresa conmigo y compartiremos el trono como líderes de los Desfoliators de la región.

Él dudó un poco... pero luego miró fijamente los ojos de ella.

-Ahora entiendo. Tu ambición de ser la líder de los Desfoliators de Eurasia fue la causa de todo. Fukio te ofreció aliarte a él para conseguir un objetivo, por eso me abandonaste. Tu ambición fue más grande que el supuesto amor que me sentías.

-¡Masato, te juro que Fukio me obligó. Él fue el culpable de todo!

-¡Mientes!. Necesitaba ver tus ojos para saber la verdad –Masato indicó –No hay más nada que decir.

Masato tomó unas esposas que tenía mientras la encañonaba, para colocarlas en las muñecas de Natasha, pero en un segundo ella lo sorprendió metiéndole una patada a la pistola, haciendo que volara lejos de allí. Posteriormente ambos empezaron a forcejear. Masato mucho más fuerte, pero Natasha era hábil. Finalmente Natasha pudo llegar hasta la pistola. La tomó y en medio del forcejeo, le metió un tiro a Masato en la pierna.

-¡Maldición! –gritó en el piso.

-Debiste matarme cuando pudiste. Ya no soy la de antes.

-¡Entonces mátame de una vez. No quiero escuchar tus estupideces!

Natasha lo encañonó.

-Es cierto. Estuve enamorada de ti. Fuiste un gran mercenario y un excelente amante. Pero siempre fuiste un hombre débil y sin carácter ante mí, además de ser un conformista. Eso terminó por aburrirme. Yo necesitaba alguien con más poder y ambición para someter a los perros de las RDF y al mundo entero. Alguien como lo había sido Enzra, y solo Fukio tenía ese nivel, no un mediocre como tú. Mi peor decepción es saber que ahora estás en las RDF –Natasha alistó el gatillo –Adiós, Masato.

Un tiro se escuchó, Masato abrió los ojos. Su corazón casi se detuvo...

Natasha miró hacia su pecho, la sangre corría en medio de sus senos. Temblorosa se tocó la sangre. La pistola cayó al suelo. Más atrás cayó ella, arrollada hasta desplomarse por completo. Estaba herida de muerte.

Había sido Rick.

Él caminó hacia Natasha y la miró fijamente mientras agonizaba. Ella era hermosa. Muy parecida a su hermana menor, pero de una belleza más clásica. Rick se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que tanta belleza convergiera con tanta maldad.

-Finalmente lo supe. No fue Fukio quien ordenó ese atentado, si no tú, Natasha Kerenski... –le dijo el líder Skull a la moribunda mujer – Tú sabías que Hisamori era mi maestro. Sabias que yo iba a venir. Hiciste que todo luciera como si Fukio fuera el culpable, así matabas dos pájaros de un tiro y quedarías como reina absoluta de los Desfoliators de la región ¿no es así?.

-Matar al comandante de las RDF me hubiera dado el mejor sitial en la historia de los Desfoliators. Yo hubiera sido más grande que Fukio y que el mismo Enzra.

-Ahora ya todo terminó.

-No, no todo –dijo casi sin poder hablar debido a la cantidad de sangre que salía de su pecho –Cuando muera, quítame el collar que llevo y dáselo a Masato.

Natasha tosió sangre y empezó a respirar agitado. Segundos más tarde, murió... Rick se acercó a ella y con su mano le cerró los ojos... A petición de la ahora occisa, el líder Skull le quitó el collar y volteó a ver a Masato, quien seguía tendido en el piso producto del disparo que le hizo Natasha.

¿Qué hacía Masato allí? Era algo que él pretendía averiguar. Se dijo mientras miraba aquel extraño collar. Caminó hacia Masato y se lo entregó. Supo así que Natasha había muerto.

.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando Rick terminó de dar los informes a los oficiales de la región de Miyagi. Extrañamente no había ningún tipo de cargo. Era como si el destino o alguien había conspirado para que no corriera problema alguno.

Después de allí, fue al motel donde se había alojado durante esos días. Se dio un baño interminable con mucho jabón. Quería quitar de su piel todo rastro de sangre, de sudor, de vibraciones negativas. Incluso después del baño roció alcohol en su cuerpo y mucha loción para quitar todo vestigio de pesadez.

Finalmente recogió su ropa y pertenencias y las metió en su morral de soldado. Echó aquello en su jeep y partió hacia el hospital. Quería inspeccionar la salud de sus soldados y los de Satori. Al menos 3 bajas de sus huestes, pero Oats, Hess y Satori estaban estables.

Satori y Hess estaban en buenas condiciones, mientras que Oats estaba siendo examinado por su herida de bala, pero estaba estable. Charló un rato con ellos. Rick, Oats y Hess regresarían a Macross al día siguiente en un vuelo privado que realizaría Vince Grant para buscarlos.

Minutos después, Rick se dirigió a la habitación de Masato Kaneshiro. El tenía muchas preguntas que contestarle. La primera de ellas, ¿qué demonios hacía allí, y cuál fue su relación con Natasha Kerenski?, ¿Todavía tenía Jack Archer nexos con mercenarios?.

Masato avistó la presencia de Rick cuando entró. Pero él aún seguía afectado por la muerte de Natasha. En la mano sostenía el collar de la ex líder Ucraniana de los Desfoliators.

-Lo siento, Masato –le dijo Rick –Se qué es duro, pero debía hacerlo.

-No es su culpa, comandante Hunter –respondió –...Ella buscó su destino. Quienes pretenden hacer el mal permanentemente, terminan de esa forma.

-¿Quieres hablarme al respecto?.

Masato asintió... Rick tomó asiento mientras Masato le contaba toda su historia con Natasha. Como desapareció, todo el tiempo que la buscó y algunos detalles más.

-Dentro del mundo de los mercenarios, el que se enamora pierde –le dijo Masato –Para nosotros la felicidad no es un derecho, ni siquiera una opción. Es una utopía.

Rick miró hacia un lado. En verdad la vida de un mercenario estaba llena más de espinas y tormentos que de otra cosa. Rememoró aquellos instantes en que Jack le hablaba de su odisea con la mujer a la que tanto había amado, desconociendo en ese entonces que se trataba de la misma mujer a la que él amaba.

Al terminar, Rick tuvo algunas preguntas.

-Entonces ¿viniste hasta Miyagi buscando a Natasha y a Fukio por venganza?

Masato dejó de mirar el collar y le respondió.

-No... La verdad es que me involucré en esto por pura coincidencia –Masato le miró fijamente –Vine porque el capitán Archer me asignó la misión de seguir y cuidar a una persona.

-Dime la verdad, Masato –le indicó el líder Skull -¿Jack continúa involucrado con mercenarios? ¿Es doble espía?.

-No, señor, eso se lo puedo jurar. El capitán le es fiel a las RDF –insistió –La persona a la que él me envió a seguir tenía otro tipo de objetivo: detenerlo a usted para que corriera peligro.

-¿Qué? –Para Rick todo era confuso –¿A quién te refieres?

-Me refiero a... la capitana Hayes.

Rick sintió una ráfaga eléctrica en su sistema nervioso. Se levantó de la silla como un rayo y se acercó a Masato.

-¡De qué estás hablando!

-No debiera decirle nada. El capitán es mi amigo, y se supone que yo debía alejarme del enfrasque. Pero no pude hacerlo. Sin embargo yo hoy he entendido que el pasado no es más que eso. Y el capitán debe entender también que no se puede forzar a dos personas vivir algo que ya no puede ser y que ya pasó.

-¡Masato, háblame claro! ¿Qué tiene Lisa que ver en esto?

-La capitana Hayes se enteró de algún modo que usted vino a este país a vengarse de los Desfoliators. Ella vino también para que usted desistiera de hacerlo, pues temía que algo le ocurriera. Ella entonces habló con el coronel Souji Sato y pidió refuerzos. También le pidió que si algo sucedía, arreglara las cosas para que usted no se viera afectado –Masato continuó –El capitán Archer suponía que algo estaba sucediendo y me ordenó cuidarla, alejarla lo más posible para que no se viera involucrada, pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo por usted, comandante Hunter.

-No puedo creer esto... –Consternado, agarró a Masato por el brazo -¿Acaso me quieres decir que Lisa está aquí?.

-Así es.

-Yo pensé que ella y Jack...

-El capitán y ella están separados desde hace varias semanas. Ella está aquí en Miyagi. Vino por usted.

La respiración de Rick casi se detuvo. Soltó a Masato y fue hacia la ventana. A través del ventanal pudo ver cómo la lluvia caía copiosamente, con truenos y relámpagos. Necesitaba algo de aire. Ni siquiera las situaciones extremas por las que había pasado recientemente le causaban tanto desasosiego como el triángulo tortuoso por el que estaba viviendo... Quizás todo este tiempo de angustia en el fondo le había hecho ponerse en el lugar de Lisa, cuando él corría fascinado tras el trasero de Minmey.

El día que estuvo en casa de Jack, pensó que la había perdido. Ella ahora había ido por él. Entonces ella aún lo amaba... ¿Acaso el destino les estaba dando la oportunidad de estar juntos?.

-¿Dónde está ella? –le preguntó volviéndose hacia Masato.

.

.

.

.

**Hotel Miyagi**

Había despertado hacía unos 40 minutos, y estaba furiosa. No encontraba la manera de abrir la enorme puerta del walk-in-closet de la habitación, encima de todo, nadie escuchaba sus gritos debido a la sorpresiva tormenta que se había desatado a esa hora de la madrugada.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritaba Lisa de manera infructuosa.

Estaba a oscuras, pues el sistema de luz había colapsado en esa parte de la ciudad producto de la lluvia. Por suerte, no le faltaba oxígeno debido al respiradero. Lisa pateó la puerta, la golpeó, forcejeo contra la manigueta, pero nada... Todo era infructuoso.

Su angustia aumentó cuando apretó el botoncito de luz de su reloj de mano, indicándole que le había llegado la madrugada. El poder del cloroformo había hecho un enorme efecto en ella. Supuso que para esa hora todo había ocurrido ya. Le horrorizaba pensar que Rick hubiera muerto.

Entre furiosa y acongojada empezó a golpear nuevamente la puerta, pero nada daba resultado.

-¡Maldito Masato! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? –lloraba por la furia –¡Se va a arrepentir!.

Era tanta su rabia que en medio de la oscuridad no avistó que alguien había entrado a aquella habitación. Ella siguió intentando salir... Para cuando se dio cuenta, la persona había caminado unos pasos hacia la puerta de aquel lugar. Lisa entonces se detuvo. Las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

-Debe ser ese hijo de perra –dijo Lisa en voz baja –Ya verá de lo que soy capaz...

Ella sintió como introducían la llave en la manigueta y le daban vuelta. En medio de la oscuridad una frialdad se apoderó de su cuerpo, el sonido de la bisagra de la puerta al abrirse. Era tanta la oscuridad que solo vio la silueta de aquel hombre. Claro, Masato hasta ahora se dignaba en regresar y sacarla de allí. Lisa, como una leona, se le fue encima a trompadas. Primero una cachetada y luego otra.

-¡Eres un estúpido, un maldito imbécil! –ella lloraba por la rabia mientras él retrocedía para evitar la reprimenda de ella. Pero Lisa se le iba encima cegada por la indignación.

Luego, se separó de él tratando de evitar su presencia -¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí encerrada? ¡Mal nacido! Ya todo debió terminar, Masato... ¡Dime, dónde esta Rick! ¡Qué pasó con él! ¿Dónde está?.

-Lisa...

Lisa paró en seco cuando escuchó esa voz. Quedó congelada en ese mismo instante. Su corazón empezó a palpitar como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a estallar a punta de latidos. En ese mismo intervalo de estupor ella trató de prender la luz, olvidando que no había electricidad. Quería ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

En ese lapso, pudo percibir que él se acercaba a ella. Ella se paralizó allí, inerte sin decir una sola palabra, solo el silencio, la oscuridad y el sonido de los truenos parecían unirse en un solo eco. Lisa sintió como tomaban su mano, conocía ese tacto. Su mano fría ahora empezaba a tomar calor...

Como en una fantasía o en un sueño, él prendía un encendedor y lo acercaba a su rostro, para que ella lo viera... El brillo de sus hermosos ojos, su bella sonrisa... Era real, era él...

-Aquí estoy, Lisa.

.

.

.

.

-XXX-

CONTINUARÁ...


	37. Desolación en el norte profundo

.

.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento y subido de tono, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.

.

.

.

.

.

-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-

CAPÍTULO 36

**DESOLACIÓN EN EL NORTE PROFUNDO**

.

.

Dedicada a las víctimas del terremoto y posterior tsunami que atacó el noreste de Japón. Igualmente a los "Liquidadores", valientes héroes que perecieron saneando las áreas de la planta nuclear de Fukushima en el año 2011.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Recuerdo aquella etapa de nuestras vida donde pensamos que jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Pero lo cierto es que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser el uno para el otro por encima del odio, de la guerra, incluso de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Si volviéramos a nacer o si retrocediéramos el tiempo aquí estaríamos nuevamente, ella y yo, yo y ella..."_

–De los diarios completos del Almirante Rick Hunter.

.

.

**Hotel Miyagi- Japón**

La luz del encendedor iluminaba su rostro. Ella lo contempló como si fuera un ángel. No supo cuantos segundos pasaron. Ella levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad para que corroborar que era real. Él cerró los ojos y acarició la mano de ella, sobre su mejilla. Entonces todo fue oscuridad. El encendedor cayó al piso apagándose al instante.

-Rick... mi amor...

-Lisa...

Lisa sintió como él la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso apasionado que fue el preámbulo para lo que vendría después. Ambos besándose y acariciándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. En un instante perdieron el control del tiempo y el espacio y se encerraron en su propio universo.

Al estar todo oscuro y sin encontrar la cama, Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó a la pared mientras ella rodeaba el cuerpo de él con sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello, al tiempo que se besaban descontroladamente. De alguna manera percibieron la peinadora, justo al lado. Empezaron a desvestirse.

Parcialmente desnudos, Rick la hacía suya mientras los quejidos de satisfacción de Lisa empezaban a excitarlo aún más. Entonces el pasó su lengua por los pechos de ella, succionándolos y acariciándolos.

Él terminó de rasgar las vestiduras de ella con locura y ella las de él. No supieron en qué momento rodaron por la alfombra del cuarto, ya totalmente desnudos y excitados. Él la poseía como nunca lo había hecho, salvaje, duro, alocadamente. Ella pedía fundirse en él. Cambiaron de posición y ella entonces estuvo al control. Lisa arriba, en perfecta armonía con los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Solo ella podía enloquecerlo de ese modo, deliciosamente, ardientemente. Fue por esto que en un nuevo lapso, él nuevamente quedó sobre ella para demostrar dominio y marcar su territorio definitivamente.

Besos, furiosas embestidas, movimientos, caricias, posiciones, palabras, excitación... Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, aquella noche inolvidable. No recordaron cuándo, ni en qué parte de la oscura habitación encontraron la cama, pero cuando lo hicieron empezaron a amarse de nuevo. Esta vez no tan violento, pero igual de apasionado. Allí el fue más calmado y sereno. La ternura se apoderó entonces de ellos al alcanzar por segunda vez un orgasmo al unísono que dejó a Lisa llena de lágrimas y llorando desconsoladamente. Amanecía. La claridad se colaba por la ventana, la brisa marina se sentía algo fría.

En la cama, Rick se dio cuenta de que ella tenía frío. Tomó una sábana haciendo que ambos se cubrieran bajo la misma. Luego, estrechó a Lisa entre sus brazos trayéndola hacia él. La besó en la frente y limpió las lágrimas de ella con los besos de sus labios.

-Nena, ¿porqué lloras?.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Es que... te amo tanto... –Lisa pasó su brazo encima del hombro de Rick y se aferró aún más a él, resguardándose en su pecho –No se que haría sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti.

-No me gusta verte llorar, lo sabes –Rick limpió las lágrimas de ella, esta vez con sus manos –¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos atrapados a merced de Dolza y pude rescatrte de la mano de aquel zentraedi que derribé con los disparos?

-Sí...

-Tú pretendías que yo te dejara allí para morir. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese día me di cuenta que eras la mujer más valiente que había conocido en mi vida, pero también que tenías un gran corazón y una enorme sensibilidad. No te lo había dicho antes pero ese día pudo observar la ternura de tus ojos y me dije, ¿Acaso hay algo más hermoso que esta mujer? –Rick la apretó aún más contra sí –Jamás te hubiera dejado allí, Lisa... y nunca podría dejarte, porque te amo.

-¡Rick, perdóname! –ella se emocionó más –Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, yo...

-Shhhh –él colocó su dedo sobre los labios de ella –Olvidemos todo el pasado. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, por favor.

Lisa lo miró unos segundos, ¿sería fácil?. La respuesta era algo abismalmente imposible de negar: No. Pero en esos momentos solo entregarse mutuamente en cuerpo y alma como antes de que todo sucediera era lo se aprestaba en ese lapso mágico en el que la vida mostraba una oportunidad para ambos.

Ella asintió. Hubiera preferido hablar al respecto para desahogar sentimientos y hacer una especie de catarsis, pero si él le pedía eso, entonces lo complacería.

-Hagamos el amor de nuevo –dijo él, yendo sobre ella.

Un profundo beso, el calor de sus cuerpos. Simplemente no podían parar. Era algo sumamente adictivo, como si sus almas se unieran en un idilio arrollador que bajaba hasta las profundidades y subía hasta el mismo cénit.

Posteriormente y por largo rato, ladeados, pegados el uno al otro, observaban sus rostros con fascinación, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Azul y verde. Sus miradas, sus pupilas enigmáticamente unidas. Ambos sonreían. Entrelazaron sus dedos, se abrazaron nuevamente. Jadeantes, agotados. El stress de los últimos días, el cansancio de lo vivido, pero sobre todo felices por reencontrarse. Así, finalmente cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

**Cementerio de Miyagi**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente donde perdiera la vida la que fuera el gran amor de Masato Kaneshiro, la terrorista Natasha Kerenski.

Acompañado de Oats, Hess y Satori, bajo un día algo soleado, Masato depositaba un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de aquella mercenaria, líder Scavanger de Ucrania. Se extrañó cuando vio que en la tumba había una pequeña muñeca de madera, una matrushka rusa. ¿Quién la habría dejado?. Miró para todos lados, pero todo estaba en solitario. Quizás alguna pequeña niña que vino con alguien a visitar otra tumba la perdió mientras jugaba.

Su mente pareció avistar tiempos pasados. Pero aquellos pensamientos se disiparon cuando Satori le comentó que los demás terroristas, incluyendo a Takayama, Rangers y Kell, habían sido enterrados por miembros de la guardia de Miyagi en fosas comunes. Su estómago sintió asco y repulsión hacia toda esa tropa de bandidos que mataban a su propia raza. Eran peores que los zentraedis.

Satori puso su mano sobre el hombro de Masato.

-Masato, ahora ella está en paz.

-Es una pena. Era tan hermosa y dulce cuando la conocí.

-Ahora todo pasó.

Masato asintió. Colocó sus lentes oscuros y caminó apoyado de un bastón, pues todavía estaba resentido de la herida de bala en la pierna. Junto a Satori, Oats y Hess bajaron la colina rumbo a la limusina militar que los esperaba. Una vez adentro, el chofer arrancó motores y emprendió marcha hasta el aeropuerto pues a excepción de Satori, los demás debían regresar a Macross. Masato miraba el paisaje con nostalgia a medida en que se alejaban de aquel paraje.

Al llegar al aeropuerto unos soldados les esperaban para ayudarlos con el equipaje.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó Satori a uno de ellos.

-Sí, señor.

Los condujeron por un pasillo y luego a través de una puerta que daba hacia una pista de aterrizaje donde les esperaba una nave privada que los llevaría de vuelta a Macross City. Se introdujeron por una puerta especial donde varios soldados los esperaban. A Lo lejos podía verse alguna gente transitando a través de los pasillos que conducían hacia otros sectores.

-¿Ya está lista la avioneta? –preguntó Satori a otro soldado.

-¡Sí señor!

-Perfecto –indicó.

Oats, cuyo brazo estaba en cabestrillo, miró hacia el área aledaña, todo alrededor. Luego a los otros tres.

-Satori, según nos indican todo está listo, pero no veo a Rick por ningún lado. ¿No se supone que debe estar aquí?

-Como ustedes no trajeron su celular, Rick me llamó temprano en la mañana. Él no vendrá.

-¿Qué? –Oats se extrañó –Pero eso es imposible. Cuando estamos en este tipo de misiones la consigna es no salir del área sin que estemos todos, especialmente el comandante.

-¿Acaso sucede algo? –preguntó Hess –Rick no acostumbra a perderse así. ¡Esto no me gusta! ¿Qué explicación te dio?

-No me dijo más nada y obviamente yo no le pregunté. Pero no lucía alterado.

-¡Pues no nos iremos sin Rick! –dijo Oats –Todo esto es muy raro.

-Calma...–dijo Masato –Rick está bien. Yo se lo que sucede y porqué no regresará aun a Macross.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Oats se acercó a Masato con una cara de angustia.

-Lo que sucede es que... La capitana Hayes está aquí. Él está con ella. Creo que desea algún tiempo para poner en orden su vida personal.

-¿Cómo dices? -Satori abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa –¿Que Lisa Hayes está aquí?

-Masato asintió.

Oats y Hess impactados miraron a Masato, luego se miraron entre los dos y después miraron a Satori quien también estaba en shock. Por último ninguno de los tres pudo evitar tirar una soberana carcajada al unísono.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

Oats tubo que recostarse a Hess para reír bien.

-¿Cómo no lo supuse? Obviamente es lo único que podría interferir en sus planes. Ya habían demorado demasiado esos dos en regresar.

La risa de Oats y Hess fue bajando de intensidad en cuanto vieron que Masato estaba algo serio.

-No pensé que Lisa estuviera aquí –dijo Satori –¿Rick lo sabía?

-No, fue casualidad.

-Oye, Masato, -preguntó Oats con suspicacia– ¿Tu querido jefe, Jack Archer, sabe que ellos están aquí?

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Eso quiere decir que Lisa y Archer terminaron.

-¡Michael! –le reclamó Hess –¡No seas idiota! ¡Ese no es asunto nuestro!

Masato prefirió no contestar. En verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta qué diablos le diría a Jack. No solo le falló en la misión, si no que conspiró para que Rick se reencontrara con Lisa. Sentía que había traicionado a Jack y que lo que le vendría sería la expulsión del Escuadrón Lobo. Qué sentimiento tan fuerte era imaginarse fuera de su querido escuadrón. Hasta la muerte de Natasha le había cambiado en pocos días toda la perspectiva que tenía de la guerra.

Miró hacia un lado en la distancia a través de los pasillos por donde pasaba la gente, su mente estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, algo pareció llamar su atención. A través del ventanal le pareció ver una cara conocida. Su corazón se aceleró, el bastón calló al piso. Caminó unos pasos y aún cojeando empezó a correr.

-Masato, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Hess extrañado –No creo que la pregunta de Oats haya sido para tanto.

-¡Masato! –Satori y los demás corrieron tras él extrañados cuando vieron que corrió más rápido en incluso se saltó la barda lateral de acceso que daba hacia aquellos transeúntes.

Algunos guardias le llamaron la atención pero hizo caso omiso. Masato, violentamente se abrió paso entre la gente que caminaba. Empujó a todo aquel que le estorbaba y empezó a perseguir a una mujer rubia vestida de negro. Por un momento la perdió de la mira pero luego la empezó a correr de nuevo cuando pensó que la había divisado.

La mujer caminaba rápido. Estaba de espaldas. Con fuerza, Masato la agarró por los hombros y la derribó. La mujer gritó aparatosamente.

-¡Ahhh!.

-¡Masato! –gritaron los otros tres llegando al lugar.

-¡Policía, ayuda! –dijo la mujer cuando Masato la volteó –¡Este loco me quiere matar!.

-¡Diablos! –dijo Masato agitado por la carrera –Discúlpeme señorita. La confundí.

-¡Es usted un salvaje! ¡Aléjese de mí! –ella le dio un carterazo –Lo demandaré por daños y perjuicios.

-Masato, ¿qué diablos significa esto?

-Lo siento, Satori, es que juraría que vi a Kelly Kerenski, la hermana de Natasha. Estaba seguro que era ella.

-¿Kelly Kerenski? –Oats cruzó los brazos –Ella está en la cárcel. Creo que el impacto de la muerte de Natasha te está afectando demasiado.

Satori dio sus disculpas a la joven y luego explicó a los guardias el motivo del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Muy bien. Ahora sí. Todo está listo y por suerte la policía entendió. Aquí son muy estrictos con los ataques a civiles –Satori indicó el camino.

-Supongo que sí –fue lo último que dijo Masato, mirando a todos lados mientras caminaba.

Finalmente, Oats, Hess y Masato cruzaron la pista. Se despidieron de Satori agradeciéndole por todo y abordaron la avioneta que los llevaría de regreso a Macross.

.

.

.

.

.

Debido los sucesos acaecidos en Japón con el grupo terrorista, el almirante Global había ordenado a Claudia instrucciones precisas para Rick, sobre los procedimientos a realizar en dicho país, al tiempo que le daba una nueva misión de reordenamiento militar de la base de aquella Prefectura, Miyagi. Al menos debería permanecer por un mes en dicho país junto a Lisa.

En una estación cercana en las afueras de Miyagi, Rick y Lisa se abordaron un tren que los llevaría a un poblado boscoso en una zona turística a dos horas de allí. Él pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella. Sonrieron. Miraron el paisaje que sobresalía tras las notas octubrinas de un sol radiante que tiernamente iluminaba las flores que se esparcían a lo largo de la carretera.

Luego de dos horas de viaje, el tren se detuvo. Era poca la gente que se veía en aquella estación de pueblo. Rick tomó su morral y la maleta de Lisa y al alejarse de la plataforma ella notó que un hombre con uniforme militar los esperaba junto a un jeep. Rick le habló en japonés agradeciéndole. Él hombre parecía muy emocionado, le entregó las llaves, les hizo una reverencia y luego un saludo militar. Posteriormente se alejó en otro carro.

-Rick, ¿Qué fue eso?.

-Es un oficial de las RDF de esta dependencia –dijo poniendo las cosas en la parte trasera del vehículo – Le llamé temprano para que nos esperara aquí con un jeep. ¡Sube!

Él abrió la puerta del carro y ella se subió. Rick tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo prensó sobre el torso de ella.

Mientras conducía, Rick notó que Lisa veía todo a su alrededor con fascinación, pero de pronto quedaba pensativa por lapsos.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-Es increíble como mi mundo militar se reduce a la nave y a los rangos altos mientras tú conoces a cada uno de los componentes y estamentos de la milicia en las regiones. Me siento refrigerada y torpemente altiva.

-Cariño, somos militares, pero nuestro trabajo, aunque tenga un mismo objetivo, es diametralmente opuesto.

-Pero ambos son igual de importante, ni uno por encima del otro. Espero que siempre tengas eso en claro.

-No me gusta como suena eso.

-¿Porqué? Se supone que todo es equitativo.

-Me gusta que estemos encima el uno del otro, aunque también debajo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Lisa se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por un instante sintieron aquella misma sensación de confortabilidad íntima de cuando iniciaron su matrimonio. Veinte minutos después llegaron a uno de los lugares más hermosos y menos dañado por las batallas que pudieron haber conocido. Lisa pensó estar en el paraíso. Querían pasar un par de semanas allí antes de partir al centro de Miyagi nuevamente.

Era una casa tradicional japonesa antigua, no tan opulenta, pero bastante acogedora, rodeada de decenas de árboles de Sakuras y de flores de ciruelo.

-Rick, ¿qué es este lugar?.

-Es la casa donde íbamos a quedarnos los chicos y yo cuando pensamos que Takayama y sus secuaces estaban en esta área de Miyagi –respondió introduciendo las maletas al cuarto principal –Satori me ayudó a conseguirla y le pagamos por adelantado al dueño. Cuando la vi me pareció tan hermosa. Verdaderamente nos lamentamos por habernos quedado solo un par de horas.

-¿Quién es el dueño?

-Un anciano militar retirado que vive en Tokio.

-¡Es preciosa! –Lisa miró por los alrededores -¿Por qué no habrán parajes como estos en New Macross o Ciudad Monumental?.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunté cuando la vi.

Se quitaron los zapatos antes de entrar, por tradición. En la parte residencial del mismo, Lisa vio que había unas pinturas muy antiguas de militares japoneses y maestros de aquel lugar, algunos kanji, un altar y en el centro en una repisa pegada a la pared, una enorme espada de samurai.

-¿Y esto? –dijo rozando la empuñadura con sus dedos –Es una Nihonto.

-Es la reliquia del dueño. ¿Sabes sobre katanas?

-Mi padre las coleccionaba.

Rick fue hacia la cocina y desde allá le habló a Lisa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo de comer.

-¿Hay comida?.

-La señora que cuida la casa llenó la despensa en la mañana. Pero imagino que ya se retiró. Mientras estemos aquí tendrá los días libres, según me dijo el hermano del dueño de la casa.

-¿Y dónde está el hermano del dueño?

-Vive en la casa que está al lado. La que vez allá –Rick señaló por la ventana hacia una pequeña colina desde donde se veía una casa igual de maravillosa que aquella –Él es un médico, según supe.

-Que interesante.

-Entonces, ¿comerás algo? –Rick regresó nuevamente a la cocina.

-Sí, comeré lo que sea.

Lisa sonrió maliciosamente. Como una niña que hace una travesura, miró que Rick no regresaba y sacó la espada de la empuñadura con cuidado, hasta que finalmente la desenvainó.

Era hermosa, probablemente una Uchigatana, pensó. Vio la marca de su forjador y su rostro en el reflejo de la misma. Recordó las veces que el sensei Hisamori daba esas lecciones a Rick y a Ryu. A Ella nunca le había dado curiosidad siquiera por tocar aquellas katanas del fallecido sensei, tampoco la colección de katanas de su padre, misma que Karl River tanto admiraba. Era una pena que aquellos tiempos los sintiera tan lejanos.

Así se estuvo un tiempo, como hipnotizada por aquella joya bélica, hasta que él regreso.

-Lisa, ¿qué haces?.

-Eh... Lo siento –ella inmediatamente envainó la espada al ver que Rick llegaba con una taza de te y unos bocadillos –Solo quería verla de cerca.

-Siempre haz sido una gata curiosa. Toma... –Rick le dio el plato con lo que traía.

Lisa miró a su alrededor buscando los sillones, pero no encontraba ninguno.

-Parece que no hay donde sentarse.

Rick sonrió.

-Cariño, es una casa japonesa tradicional. Debemos sentarnos en los tatamis.

-Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –dijo mirando aquellos almohadones especiales para sentarse en el piso.

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado que mi hijo estuviera acá con nosotros.

-Lo extraño mucho –añadió Lisa –Pero se que estos días con Claudia la pasará de maravilla. Ella suele consentirle todos sus caprichos y darle todo lo que le pide.

-Este tiempo solos, tú y yo... –Rick tomó la mano de ella –Se que será favorable para cuando regresemos con él, juntos los tres nuevamente, como debe ser.

.

La mañana siguiente, en la tarde, decidieron dar una caminata por los alrededores. Así apreciaron de la belleza de aquellos enormes jardines. Ambos deseando una vez más que Roy estuviera con ellos, aunque muy en el fondo sabían que aún tenían que sanar muchas heridas. Ese tiempo era algo que necesitaban con urgencia para poder empezar denuevo.

El jardín era encantador, diseñado por el dueño de aquella imponente casa, tenía miles de pies cuadrados de amplitud. El sitio era una obra de arte auténtica que unía piedras, agua y la vegetación en la armonía más maravillosa. Pinos y olivos podados bellamente. Las cataratas y las charcas, decoradas con islas simbólicamente-formadas, añadía a la serenidad de los alrededores un elíxir a los sentidos.

Las piedras naturales habían sido seleccionadas con cuidado según su forma, el color y el tamaño. Las cercas del bambú, los faroles de los alrededores, los mosaicos y puertas de madera de la casa en sí, todo era bello y otorgaba un atmósfera muy especial que es acentuada por el uso de rocíos de agua en las azaleas, los rododendros y camelias. Definitivamente era mucho mejor que estar en Tokio o en New Macross.

Casi caía la tarde y entraba la noche cuando el frío empezó a hacer merma en ello, sin embargo fue el preámbulo perfecto en esa ocasión. Lisa agarró una ramita de flor de ciruelo y la olió placenteramente, cerrando los ojos.

-Su aroma es delicioso, ¿no crees Rick? –le preguntó ella acercando la ramita a la nariz de Rick.

Él no se inmutó siquiera en ver aquella rama. Estaba totalmente cautivado observando a Lisa. Ella se extrañó cuando él tomó la rama y la dejó caer al piso... Pero entendió cuando en unos segundos él se prensó a ella, entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento.

Las gotas de lluvia los devolvieron a la realidad. Separaron sus rostro y miraron hacia arriba viendo las grisáceas nubes. Luego se miraron así mismo, húmedos por aquellas gotas de agua. Ella contempló sus ojos azules, su mirada asesina que al mismo tiempo la mataba y la devolvía a la vida, llena de amor y adoración hacia él.

Rick la cargó en brazos, así subió y atravesó parte del paraje que los devolvía hacia la calidez de aquella estancia donde estaban conviviendo circunstancialmente.

Entraba ya la noche...

.

-Rick!...

Intensamente se aferraban mientras hacían el amor. Lisa no sabía de dónde agarrase para atenuar el placer que le causaba el cuerpo de él, pues no lo hacían sobre la cama, sino sobre el futón sin respaldar.

No le quedó más que buscar apoyo en la pared del cuarto mientras sentía la excitación recorrerla de una manera indescriptible. Ella, boca abajo, de rodillas, con sus manos presionando la pared. Él la prensaba con sus manos por su cintura y besaba su espalda hasta su cuello. Finalmente una de sus manos se sumergió entre la espesura del cabello de Lisa hasta ceñirlo, rozando su cabeza, él la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que ella quedara verticalmente pegada a su pecho. Rick aún tras ella sin dejar de besar ahora su cuello y hombros. Bajando la intensidad de las embestidas.

-¡Diablos, Rick, no te detengas!

Él sonrió. Sabía que usualmente a ella le encantaba de esa forma, cuando él sacaba su lado sexualmente salvaje. El pasó su mano por el muslo de lisa, subió por su cadera y cintura y finalmente sus pechos y demás partes eróticas de su cuerpo. Luego, la empezó a penetrar con mayor intensidad.

Lo siguiente que él hizo, provocó que Lisa clavara sus uñas en el brazo de él. Ella sonrió sorprendida; un placer casi infernal tanto como celestial recorría su ser.

Ante idílico romance, la noche fue transcurriendo. Ya más calmados, en la tranquilidad del reposo, finalmente se quedaron dormidos a profundidad.

.

.

.

.

En el Satélite fábrica las cosas para Jack iban de mal en peor. Ante su falta de concentración, no le había ido nada bien en su última prueba con los ciclones. Antes de empezar el día se enfrascó en una discusión con Hiro y luego en una pelea a puños con Edwards. Luego de la amonestación escrita que les diera el almirante Global, ya al final del día, posterior a la práctica, algo salió mal. Algunos cables del prototipo de Jack se reventaron provocando que el ex mercenario cayera al piso estrepitosamente y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

En su travesía, acostado en la camilla mientras era llevado a la clínica del Satélite Fábrica, Jack apenas si podía distinguir la voz de Helena, y luego la de los doctores. Finalmente lograron estabilizarlo. Dos días después fue dado de alta. Regresó a su habitación, molesto consigo mismo, sin hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar solo.

Al día siguiente de haber regresado, escuchó el timbre de su habitación. Sonó varias veces antes de que contestara furioso.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Jack, soy yo... Helena. Necesito hablar contigo.

Jack suspiró. Miró hacia la entrada. Era la única persona en ese Satélite a la que jamás le negaría aquella petición.

La puerta se abrió y Helena entró. Lenta y cautelosamente. Hasta que con suavidad ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas... Él estaba allí, frente a ella. Semidesnudo, acabado de salir de la ducha, con tan solo una toalla prensada a su cintura.

-Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan informal -ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Acabo de ducharme... –dijo él dándole la espalda y buscando unas cosas en los cajones donde guardaba su ropa.

-Me informan los doctores que ya te encuentras bien en un 98 por ciento.

-Así es.

-Jack, podrá sonar prematuro, pero debes regresar al proyecto de los prototipos. Sino, todo lo que ha hecho el doctor Lang por ti, habrá sido pérdida de tiempo.

-Solo deseo regresar a la Tierra y a la base, con los chicos, en vista que ya se realizaron los actos de base Sara.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije sobre el Doctor Lang?. Además, el almirante Global, la unidad científica en general, todos en el equipo te necesitan!

-Sabes que le dije a Global que no deseo estar en el proyecto. No estoy en condiciones mentales para eso –Jack la miró –Global es astuto, imagino que habló contigo porque sabes que eres la única a la que no le negaría la entrada a esta habitación. Mi respuesta es que me salgo. Estoy fuera de este estúpido proyecto.

-¡Ya basta de actuar así! Estás comportándote como un niño. Ni siquiera te estás alimentando bien. Devuelves los alimentos casi completos. ¿Por qué tanta depresión? ¡No eres el Jack que conocí!

-Estoy harto de que todos me exijan. ¡Todos cambiamos Helena. Además no estoy de humor para sermones!

Jack encontró sus interiores finalmente, dejó caer su toalla al piso, dejándolo desnudo ante Helena. Ella se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

-Al menos deberías tener más recato mientras te vistes, capitán –dijo ella aún de espaldas –A pesar de que estoy aquí en tu habitación, vine por orden de Global, por lo tanto es algo oficial. No deberías dejar que te viera expuesto.

-¡Por favor, Helena, no seas ridícula! –Respondió poniéndose sus interiores –Me haz visto desnudo muchas veces. Conoces todo de mí. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto –ella se volteó y fue hacia él –Sabes que no conozco todo de ti. Incluso creo que ahora te desconozco. Y no hablo de tu físico, sino de tu forma de ser.

-No seas absurda -respondió mientras se ponía sus interiores.

-Yo se lo que te sucede... Es ella, Lisa...

Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué con Lisa?...

-Te duele que haya regresado con Rick. No lo soportas. Eso te está matando –Helena apretó los puños –Deja ya de ser tan estúpido y acepta que ella estuvo contigo solo por despecho.

Jack se acercó a Helena y la agarró por los brazos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Ella no te ama!

-¡Cállate!

-Ten el valor de aceptar que perdiste. Rick te ganó.

Jack empezó a estremecerla, pero Helena no se detenía.

-Eso te mata, lo sé... y eso me mata a mí también, porque soy más estúpida que tú.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –Jack la llevó contra la pared mientras le apretaba por los hombros.

-¡Me lastimas!.

Helena empezó a llorar y Jack se dio cuenta que la estaba lastimando al apretarla tan fuerte.

-Helena, lo siento. No quise lastimarte –él la atrajo hacia sí, contra su pecho –Perdóname... En realidad, todo lo que toco lo lastimo, y eso me duela más que nada.

Él la abrazó contra sí, más fuerte, mientras ella lloraba.

-No debí haber venido. Es tonto pensar que podría hacerte regresar al proyecto.

Jack se separó de ella y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-Me guste o no, todo lo que haz dicho es la verdad. Los ojos de Jack se cristalizaron. ¿Para qué engañarme? Ella lo ama a él. Creo que el dolor más grande lo recibí en mi orgullo.

Helena se acercó a él, quien estaba cabizbajo. Agarró el mentón de él con su mano e hizo que la mirara.

-La vida sigue, Jack. Uno no puede obligar a quien no lo ama a que permanezca a su lado –Luego ella le dio un beso en la frente –Debo irme. Espero que puedas superar esto de una manera en que aún no lo he podido hacer yo contigo.

Helena iba a separarse de él para ir hacia la puerta, pero ella sintió que él la agarró por la mano.

-Quédate conmigo...

-¿Qué?

-Te necesito.

-Estoy harta de ser utilizada. Te he dado muchas oportunidades, pero entonces Lisa regresa y todo lo hecha a perder. Ella se interpone una, y otra, y otra vez en nuestro camino. Lo siento Jack, pero me voy.

-No te irás... -él la apretó más fuerte -Tú y yo, estamos en la misma situación y lo sabes.

-No es a mí a quien quieres en tu cama –respondió ella.

-Pero tú sí me quieres a mí, en esta cama... Por eso viniste.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me voy en este instante! -le gritó indignada.

-Me deseas, Helena... –dijo sin dejar de verla –... Global no te envió. Tú le pediste a Global venir a hablar conmigo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres un idiota egocéntrico –ella mintió. En verdad Jack tenía la razón...

-Te conozco más de lo que tú me conoces a mí, Helena –Jack se levantó y la atrajo hacia sí –Dime que no lo quieres y no te retendré.

Helena iba decirle que no, pero la voz sencillamente no le salía. Tenerlo así, cerca de ella era demasiado intenso, era una emoción que la dominaba por completo, un delicioso infierno.

Pensó que tendría dominio de sí misma cuando era ya demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba desnuda sobre la cama, jadeante, bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Jack.

Para esa altura ya no le interesaba qué sucedería mañana, solo quería disfrutar de ese instante, porque solo en sus brazos era feliz.

.

.

.

.

Varios días habían pasado. Dormir en ese enorme futón ya no era problema para Lisa. Lo encontraba ahora bastante cómodo, contrario a los primeros días, no precisamente porque el sexo representara un problema.

Sin embargo, las noches subsiguientes le fue un dificultad conciliar el sueño, sentía que a Rick también. Allí, lejanos, apartado de todo y de todos, pero el recuento de los daños ocasionados por las precuelas de sus actos, aún los perseguía.

Esa madrugada, en medio de la oscuridad, ambos dormían profundamente. Rick se vio inmerso en una pesadilla. En la misma veía flores de cerezo cayendo del cielo y a su norte un camino. Recorrió el camino y vio a Lisa puesta de un kimono, dando vueltas con los brazos abierto, sonriente. Se veía hermosa. El la contemplaba. Parecía ser un sueño fructífero hasta que escucho el sonido de una bala. El kimono blanco de Lisa se tiñó de rojo y ella se desplomó. Rick gritó y corrió hacia ella. Estaba muerta.

-¡NO! ¡LISA!

Agitado despertó quedando sentado.

-¡JACK!... ¡Qué pasa! –dijo ella exaltada, quedando de inmediato sentada sobre el futón.

No conforme con la pesadilla, mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo, Rick recibió una puñalada frontal al escuchar que ella dijo ese nombre. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiese equivocado de esa forma?.

Por unos segundos quedó en shock, luego prendió la lámpara que estaba en el piso, al lado del futón, y de manera indignada volteó a ver a Lisa. Ella prácticamente temblaba, quizás por la impresión. Luego empezó a llorar.

-¡Rick, lo siento!

Lisa se levantó del futón rápidamente, se colocó el kimono y salió del cuarto con rumbo a la sala.

En la sala, ella se cayó sentada sobre el tatami. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?.

-Dios, ¿qué fue lo que me paso?, ¿Cómo diablo pude hacerlo?, ¿Por qué mencioné a Jack?, ¿Cómo pude confundirme así? ¡Soy una estúpida!

La respuesta era sencilla, había convivido varios meses con Jack, y durante ese tiempo, él solía tener pesadillas en las noches. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Jack despertaba sobresaltado y de paso ella despertaba también por el sobresalto de él. Jack solía abrazarla. Lisa lo sentía algunas veces tembloroso, unas pocas incluso llorando cuando en las mismas veía a su madre y hermanas masacradas. Ella entonces se levantaba y le buscaba un vaso de agua. A veces solo le tocaba el cabello hasta que se quedara dormido mientras se abrazaba a ella, conversaban al respecto, o terminaban haciendo el amor. Las primeras semanas sus pesadillas eran casi a diario, luego se fueron reduciendo a una o dos veces por semana hasta que finalmente las mismas fueron mermando.

En cambio, Rick raramente se levantaba sobresaltado por algún mal sueño. Solía dormir calmado y su sueño era realmente pesado.

En medio de la oscuridad de la sala, Lisa era apenas alumbrada por el resplandor de la luna. De pronto, la luz se encendió. Rick se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó frente a ella.

-Rick, siento mucha vergüenza –decía llorando –Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo. Pero si lo mencioné, fue porque...

-... ¿Estás bien? –él la interrumpió.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Olvidemos lo que pasó. Solo fue una equivocación.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Ese definitivamente no era el Rick que ella conocía. Sobresaltada se puso de pie.

-¡No Rick. Nada esta bien! Tú lo sabes. No podemos hacer como si nada ha pasado, como si nada nos ha afectado. Te conozco y me conoces. Queremos que esto funcione pero no lo podemos hacer si no sacamos todo lo que tenemos dentro.

-Lisa, No... –Rick apretó la alfombra... –Olvidemos lo que pasó. Nadie existe entre nosotros dos.

-¡Basta Rick! No seamos hipócritas. A ambos nos duele todo el daño que nos hemos hecho.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!.

-¡Pues yo sí! –Ella gritó –Sí seguimos así, un día explotaremos. A mí me duele que te hayas acostado con Kiyora y Lena Rigby, tanto como sé que a ti te duele que estuve con Jack.

-¡Maldición, te dije que no quiero hablar!.

Rick salió furioso de la sala y se alejó hacia el otro extremo del portal. Se sentó bajo la luz de uno de los faroles. ¿Problema? ¡Claro que existía un problema! Por qué seguir negándolo. No comprendía a Archer, cómo era él capaz de de perdonar todo, de pasar por alto todo, y él no. Su orgullo... su maldito orgullo... quizás ese orgullo suyo había sido tan culpable como Archer, como él mismo, como todos

Luego de unos minutos de sosiego volvió a la sala. Lisa le estaba esperando. Ella levantó la mirada cuando él empezó a hablar.

-Todo este tiempo. Hasta yo mismo me desconozco. Creo que ya no soy el mismo.. –dijo viendo lo estúpido que había sido consigo mismo al adquirir una personalidad fría que no le pertenecía en vez de aflorar toda la rabia que sentía como usualmente era su costumbre –Quizás soy peor que Archer.

-Rick, no digas eso. No tienes idea de lo que es ser Jack Archer. Él ha conocido el sufrimiento de la manera más intensa posible desde que era un niño. Él no está bien del todo. Psicológicamente tiene muchas secuelas de su terrible infancia.

-Debo reconocer que al menos él no es un machista orgulloso como yo. Traté de olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque a él no le interesa nada que haya sucedido antes en tu vida, solo el hecho de estar contigo –Rick tomó una bocanada de aire –¡Pero no puedo! En verdad me duele todo lo que haz hecho y me duele lo que yo he hecho también.

Lisa cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-Pese a ser tan orgulloso y obstinado, tú... solías ser tan dulce. Por ello me enamoré de ti.

-Pues no soy el mismo, ni nunca lo será –Rick volteó el rostro y la miró con un dejo de nostalgia –Si queremos seguir juntos tenemos que soportar las consecuencias de los actos que cometimos y que han venido sucediendo desde que él apareció –añadió Rick –Se que te molesta el hecho que producto de mi rabia me acosté con Lena Rigby aquella vez, y luego con Kiyora, pero el tiempo no se puede retroceder. Solo puedo decirte que lo lamento, Lisa, y me arrepiento de ello. Lena no significó nada y a Kiyora solo le tengo alta estima por todo lo que ha logrado consigo misma. Ella sabe que jamás podré corresponderle.

-¿Haz estado con Minmei? –le preguntó.

-No.

-Entonces lo demás no me interesa, porque se que lo demás ha sido circunstancial. Incluso Kiyora, por más extraño que me parezca ahora pese a que ella fue el detonante de la molestia.

-¿Crees que aún amo a Minmei? –Rick se sorprendió con aquello.

-Hay veces que... no lo sé. Solo puedo decir que aún existe es brillo en tus ojos cuando la vez en persona, en la televisión, en alguna foto, o cuando escuchas alguna canción de ella. Y lo cierto es que por mas que lo intento no puedo evitar sentir celos.

-Ella siempre será especial para mí, pero no de la manera en que supones.

-¿Y cual es esa manera, Rick?.

-La quiero, y siempre la querré, pero como una persona especial en mi vida, no como mi mujer... Ya no la deseo, ni me visualizo con ella. No después que conocí el amor contigo.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que quiero escuchar? ¿O me estás diciendo la verdad?.

-Te digo la verdad.

Lisa se incorporó.

-Es lo mismo que me ocurre con Jack. Es una persona especial para mí, pero no lo amo. Ha cometido muchísimos errores –Lisa empezó a frotar sus manos –...pero él se ha arrepentido. Pese a todo, sé que Jack sería capaz de dar la vida por mí.

-¿Por qué lo mencionaste al despertar? ¿Lo extrañas?.

-Él solía tener pesadillas cuando dormía y aquello me despertaba. Aún no está bien a un cien por ciento luego del coma.

-No soporto el hecho de que dormías con él, Lisa –Rick agarró su negro cabello –Vivías allí, eras su mujer. Probablemente paseaban en las tarde, conversaban, hacías el amor con él en las noches. Sencillamente odio pensar en eso.

-Nada que pueda decirte quitará esa molestia de ti.

-Incluso lo elegiste a él –Rick le reprochó –Ese día te pedía que vinieras conmigo y tú... Lo elegiste a él. ¿Por qué?.

-Fue una mezcla de muchas cosas, Rick. Estaba muy herida.

-Quizás fue mi propia culpa. Prácticamente mi actitud y mis acciones te arrojaron a sus brazos.

-No fue tu culpa,... ¡fue mi culpa!. Debí decirte todo desde el principio. Fui una estúpida.

-Solo hay algo que quiero saber, Lisa –Rick fue hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y le habló mirándola fijamente a los ojos –¿Qué pasó el día que Minmei te vio salir de casa de él?.

Lisa se puso fría como una gota de lluvia y adquirió una palidez casi fantasmal. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle toda la verdad. TODA la verdad.

-Tú estabas allí cuando yo hablé con Jack. Estabas allí dentro, con él. ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la mirada de Rick empezaba a cristalizarse –Para ese entonces tú y yo éramos felices y no existía ningún problema. ¡Por qué, Lisa!.

Lisa empezó a respirar entrecortado. Caminó unos pasos hacia otro lado de aquella estancia, alejándose de él. No había alternativa.

-Yo no te traicioné, Rick. Nunca lo hubiera hecho. Todo fue producto de las circunstancias.

-¡Cuáles fueron esas circunstancias, Lisa, porque no encuentra una maldita explicación! -Rick argumentó con enojo –Estoy decidido. Si no encuentro una explicación lógica, me alejaré definitivamente de ti, porque nuestra relación no tendría sentido. Todo se acabará.

Lisa tembló con aquella aseveración. Era todo o era nada. Tendría que decírselo de una buena vez.

-Jack... –recordó con el semblante pálido –Él no estaba bien. Él aún estaba resentido de todo. Su esperanza de regresar conmigo lo hizo mantenerse en firme por 10 años y cuando me encontró su corazón quedó destrozado al saber que yo estaba contigo. Eso lo hizo aflorar una especie de patología que permanecía oculta hasta ese entonces.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

-¡Por favor, no me interrumpas! –Lisa se acercó a la ventana –El me llamó la noche anterior y me dijo que yo seguía siendo legalmente su esposa. Me dijo que hablaríamos del tema en su casa durante un almuerzo. Al día siguiente yo asistí. Debía decirle que sus intentos serían infructuosos. Al principio fue cordial, pero luego se alteró cuando le aclaré que yo te amaba a ti... Él se puso molesto y me ofendió, yo le respondí con una cachetada y él se sintió herido y humillado. Luego se puso como loco y...

-... ¿Y qué, Lisa? ¿Qué sucedió después?.

-¿Qué diablos iba a decir? ¿Qué explicación te iba a dar si me veías allí? Cuando llegaste solo quería morirme de la vergüenza, pero yo no planeé nada. Cuando escuché que te habías marchado, quise salir de allí y regresar a casa, pero no pude. Yo no quería que ocurriera...

Rick se alarmó. Con la respiración agitada caminó hacia ella. La agarró por el brazo, hizo que ella girara y lo mirara al rostro.

-Lisa, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?.

Lisa empezó a llorar

-Pensé que se detendría, pero no pude detenerlo.

-¡Lisa! –Rick le gritó mientras respiraba algo agitado –¡Me estás queriendo decir que Jack te tomó a la fuerza!

-Su psiquis, no estaba del todo bien. Todo se salió del control. Parecía como loco. Él sentía que tenía derecho sobre mí.

-¡Lisa, ese maldito te violó! –Rick sintió que sus piernas no podía sostenerlo. Del impacto se alejó de ella y llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, como no queriendo escuchar nada.

-Cuando quiso acercarse a mí nuevamente yo... le disparé... –Lisa lloraba y parecía fuera de control.

Rick no podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, ahora todo parecía tener sentido... Él empezó a recordar los sucesos de aquel día. El rostro de odio con que Jack lo miró, el intento de suicidio de Lisa y todo lo que vino después. Rick se acercó nuevamente y la agarró por los hombros.

-¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Lisa! ¡Cómo diablos me ocultaste algo así! –Ella parecía en shock. Rick tuvo que estremecerla para que volviera en sí.

-¡Por que no quería que ocurriera un desastre entre ustedes! Además, luego supe que él se estaba muriendo. Entró en coma y pensé que él moriría y yo tenía cargo de conciencia.

-¿Para evitar un desastre? ¿Y qué diablos crees que ha ocurrido todo este tiempo? –Rick no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo –... Y lo peor, ¿cómo pudiste luego estar con él durante estos últimos meses luego de lo que te hizo?

-Realmente lo odié, lo odié por mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Yo me sentía culpable de que él hubiera reaccionado así. Él quiso acabar con su vida. Yo necesité terapia y él también. Ambos estuvimos asistiendo durante varios meses donde unos psicólogos. Realmente se arrepintió.

-¡Eso no justifica nada! ¡Es un monstruo! ¿Cómo puedes justificarlo?. ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que es aún es un mercenario cruel y despreciable de la peor calaña!

Rick tiró al piso todo lo que estaba puesto en la peinadora aledaña, incluyendo unas porcelanas antiguas. Estaba fuera de control. Por varios minutos Lisa tuvo que verlo como él estaba, enfurecido, asqueado del actuar de Jack y disgustado por el actuar de ella misma. No encontraba justificación alguna para ello.

Él sintió que un calor le recorrió la médula espinal. Se levantó furioso. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que la misma se estremeciera, y sin interesarle tumbó dos cuadros y rompió una maceta en el acto, sobre los cimientos aledaños a la puerta. Pero aquello no le importaba solo necesitaba aire para respirar. Agarró uno de los faroles que estaba prendido y que pendían del techo. Y en medio de la noche, a esa hora fue a caminar, lejos de ella. No quería sentirla a su lado, ni siquiera verla.

-¡Rick! –Lisa lo llamó varias veces, pero él ni siquiera la contestó.

La madrugada era fría y estaba en ese punto de oscuridad tan sombría de esas que solo se notan poco antes de que el sol tire sus primeros rayos de luz.

Rick corrió sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía. Ya nada sería igual. Corrió tanto y tan rápido que cuando se detuvo, recostado al tronco de un enorme árbol, empezó a jadear, no porque le faltara el aire, aquello era poco para su contextura atlética, sino porque una indecible angustia oprimía su pecho. La luz de su farol se fue diluyendo y advirtió que casi se había perdido al caer sentado allí mismo. Molesto y acongojado se sentó en aquel lugar mirando el amanecer. Solo deseaba matar a Jack.

Sudaba frío. Agarró la tierra con rabia y soltó un grito infrahumano, un rugido cavernoso cuya vibración se perdió en las tinieblas absolutas. Era como haber soltado un monstruo que habitaba dentro de él. El monstruo de la furia y la decepción. Un par de lágrimas, cansancio, frustración. Finalmente se tendió allí, acostado sobre la tierra húmeda, y con la frialdad que da cualquier certidumbre, valoró los hechos nuevamente, uno a uno. Una especie de catarsis muy, muy profunda.

_-"Rick, no seas estúpido, cuando se ama a una mujer uno lucha por ella. El orgullo solo sirve para alimentar un corazón vacío"_ –Le pareció escuchar a Roy Fokker mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cómo pudo ese mal nacido hacerle eso?... Y cómo pudo ella perdonarlo... Cómo diablos pudieron estar juntos de nuevo –lloró de la rabia, lo hizo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Jamás podría perdonar a Jack. Quizás a ella tampoco.

En la casa, Lisa se postró afuera en el portal por mucho tiempo, esperando a que regresara, pero finalmente se rindió. El frío, el remordimiento, la tristeza y el cansancio la estaban matando. Le temía a la oscuridad, siempre le temió desde niña. Aún así no vaciló estar allí sola sentada alumbrada tan solo por dos faroles de luz tenue. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer por el lugar y Lisa se preguntó si Rick estaría bien.

.

El camino en tren de regreso hacia Miyagi fue totalmente distinto al primero. Rick no estaba de humor para conducir, por lo que prefirió usar esa vía. Para la tarde, sentados en la misma cabina pero separados, en asientos distintos, uno frente al otro. Rick mirando todo el tiempo hacia el paisaje a través de la ventana. Lisa igual, aunque ocasionalmente lo miraba a él. Lucía triste, molesto, lejano, casi no le había hablado, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante y como ella lo entendía, tampoco había hecho un esfuerzo por hablarle.

Esa madrugada había regresado con su corazón hecho trizas. La ignoró por completo. Se dio un baño y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Solo se había limitado a decirle que regresarían. Habían pasado casi un mes juntos en aquel lugar que parecía el paraíso. Pero lo que pensó sería la mejor forma de reconciliación para él y Lisa, se había vuelto en un infierno al punto de la ruptura.

Horas después llegaron a la habitación del hotel al mediodía, Rick puso las maletas en el piso del cuarto, luego se sentó en la cama pensativo. Lisa necesitaba aire, se sentía un poco mareada. Fue hacia la puerta del balcón y la abrió, dejando que el aire marino entrara.

Él le habló sin siquiera verla.

-No sé que harás tú. Imagino que regresarás a Macross. Yo parto mañana hacia Denver. Debo cumplir con unos compromisos que adquirí.

-¡Mientes! –ella seguía mirando hacia el mar –...Lo que quieres es alejarte de mí.

-Puedes creer lo que desees. Nuestra relación no tiene sentido, Lisa. Perdonaste a un hombre que te hizo un daño incalculable. Eso solo lo logra el amor... Y obviamente no puedes amarnos a los dos a la vez. Quédate con él. Total, legalmente él es tu esposo.

Lisa se volteó y fue hacia él.

-¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo?.

-¡No son estupideces! –Rick se levantó y quedó frente a ella –Jamás te perdonaré... y en cuanto a Jack, lo retaré a un duelo en cuanto regrese a Macross. Los dos no cabemos vivos ni en este, ni en ningún planeta de la galaxia.

-Rick, por favor... –Lisa le decía suplicante -Te amo...

Ella lo tomó por el brazo, pero el se sacudió bruscamente y se alejó de ella.

-¡También lo amas a él!.

-No!... Rick... ¡Por favor, yo te amo a ti!

-Pues mataste todo dentro de mí... –Rick fue hacia la ventana y observó el mar – Y si no fuera por nuestro hijo, en verdad me hubiera arrepentido de haber dejado a Minmei por ti.

Lisa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía que todo era una pesadilla. Sintió que caería al piso desmayada por tan profundo dolor, podía sentir el filo de un puñal dentro de su corazón. Él ni siquiera había volteado a verla mientras dijo aquello. Seguía allí, impávido, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el mar.

Tomó fuerza de donde no las tenía, pero tenía que decirlo. Fue hacia él, lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que girara, y que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Arrepentido?... ¿Arrepentido de mí, Rick? -Lisa no podía creerlo –¿Eso es lo que piensas, Rick Hunter?. ¿Es tu última palabra?

Él dudó por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la tristeza, pero su rabia era mayor.

-Sí... Ojalá nunca hubieras ido a mi puerta aquel día de diciembre. Me hubieras evitado toda esta estupidez.

Lisa respiró hondo, secó sus lágrimas y lo miró con una firmeza que él nunca había visto antes en ella.

-Definitivamente tú no eres aquel hombre del que me enamoré. Ese hombre ya no existe... Jack me ultrajó físicamente, pero tú haz ultrajado mi alma. Cuando regrese, espero no verte en esta habitación.

Diciendo esto, Lisa tomó su cartera, fue hacia la puerta y salió de allí.

Rick quiso llamarla, pero no pudo. Parecía como si los sonidos de vocales y consonantes no salían de sus cuerdas vocales. Sencillamente era un dolor dual, recíproco.

Cayó sobre la cama, agobiado, hastiado, cansado.

-¿Cómo pude decirle eso? –se reprochó –Siempre he sido un maldito bocón.

Allí, tendido sobre la cama en el cuarto del hotel, mirando el techo. Su irritación se había diluido inexplicablemente, mermada por la congoja y sensibilizado por la soledad que le provocaba la ausencia de la persona que más había amado en el mundo. Quizás había necesitado herirla de manera brutal para sacarse el clavo. Ahora sensible y consciente más que nunca de que ella realmente había sido una víctima en la lucha entre él y Jack Archer, se arrepentía profundamente.

Había decidido ir a buscarla, pero el cansancio físico de toda una noche en vela y el cansancio espiritual de las ofensas proferidas hicieron su efecto en él. Mejor esperaría a que regresara y le diría que...

-En realidad, no se qué decirte, Lisa... –se dijo somnoliento hablando consigo mismo –Pero lo cierto es que pese a todo lo que ha pasado no puedo dejar de amarte.

.

Lisa había bajado por el elevador profundamente afectada. No había más lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que se le habían terminado. Serían la 1:00 pm cuando se alejó del hotel, prefirió caminar por las calles aledañas. Caminó varios metros y llegó hasta la playa. A su alrededor muchas personas se bañaban sobre las olas. Se sentó un rato sobre la arena y meditó.

-No voy a defraudar a quienes tienen la confianza en mí. Iré a Tirol contigo o sin ti. Te amo demasiado, pero no tú en verdad nunca me amaste, Rick... Sigues amando a Minmei.

.

Serían las 2:00 de la tarde cuando algo extraño despertó a Rick de su sueño. Su cama empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos, quedó sentado cuando supo que no solo era su cama, también todo lo demás. Se levantó y buscó la esquina del cuarto.

-¡Qué diablos está pasando!.

El temblor duró casi 5 minutos, primero fue bastante intenso, luego bajó la intensidad pero sin dejar de sentirse. Durante ese lapso, no pudo dejar de pensar dónde estaría Lisa. Algunos cuadros de la pared cayeron al piso y los gritos de las personas se escuchaban desde afuera. Al finalizar abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo. Vio que varios de los inquilinos del hotel también habían salido.

-¡Fue un temblor! –Dijeron algunos alarmados.

-La región es propensa a temblores, pero este ha sido bastante fuerte. Han ocurrido ya 5 temblores en menos de 9 días –añadió una de las mucamas que lucía bastante asustada.

-Debemos evacuar el edificio! –Gritó alguna gente

-Cálmense todos! –Rick les indicó –Llamaré a la agencia regional de desastres de las RDF. Existe la posibilidad de que exista una réplica de peor magnitud o de que haya sido causado por alguna otra cosa.

Rick corrió nuevamente hacia el cuarto. Maldijo porque no tenía su celular consigo. Además estaba preocupado por Lisa. Miró hacia todos lados y vio el celular de ella en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Marcó a la agencia Regional de Desastres de las RDF. Luego de varios intentos pudo comunicarse.

_-Aquí, agencia de Miyagi._

-Hola, habla en comandante Rick Hunter, identificación 3459023-B32-RDF

_-Verificado, comandante. ¿En qué podemos servirle, señor?_

-Necesito un reporte de lo ocurrido. La gente está alarmada y precisamos darle una explicación.

_-Aún no está del todo claro, señor, parece que el epicentro del terremoto se ubicó en el mar, frente a la costa de Honshu, 130 kilómetros al este de aquí. Los últimos reportes que tuvimos es que allá el terremoto fue de 9.0 grados y acá en Sendai fue casi de 7.0, toda la semana ha ocurrido pequeños temblores, pero no de esta magnitud._

-Me preocupa que el epicentro se haya dado en el mar. Por favor, mantengan comunicada a la población.

Rick terminó la conversación. Debía buscar a Lisa cuanto antes. Corriendo fue debajo de la cama y buscó su zapatos. Estaba seguro que no se había ido muy lejos. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era de alejarse en lugares desconocidos, ni siquiera luego de una discusión entre ellos. Al terminar de colocarse los zapatos escuchó un extraño ruido, algo que le causó calosfríos. Se levantó, lentamente fue hacia el enorme balcón del cuarto, abrió la puerta de vidrio y salió hacia la terraza de dicha habitación.

Miró hacia los alrededores, alguna gente caminaba de un lado hacia el otro por las calles, la piscina del hotel e incluso la playa, ya que, acostumbrados a los temblores y como aquel último no había ocasionado daños aparentemente profundos, continuaban divirtiéndose a esa hora del día, las 3:30 de la tarde. A primera vista todo parecía lucir bien, pero no era así. Rick entonces levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte marino. Los vellos de su cuerpo se crisparon al notar que la brisa, en vez de correr hacia los lados o hacia él, le empujaba hacia afuera, como si dentro de su habitación existiera una especie de abanico que le empujara hacia el mar, casi como succionándolo de manera ilógica. Lo que vino después lo aterró...

.

Lisa había estado sentada en la playa luego de la discusión, allí tuvo que aferrarse a la arena, al igual que diversas personas que pululaban por aquellos parajes, cuando sintió el movimiento telúrico. Luego de eso. Ayudó a los salvavidas evacuar a algunos bañistas y surfistas que se encontraban dentro del agua. Cuando vio que la mayoría de la gente volvía a la normalidad, decidió regresar al hotel caminando. Ya casi cerca, prefirió caminar unas cuadras más allá, no tenía ánimos para regresar al hotel, total, estaba segura de que Rick ya no estaría allí, y como su vuelo no salía hasta dentro de tres días, no quería deprimirse encerrada en esa habitación.

La amabilidad de la gente fue algo que la reconfortó. Una señora que tenía un puesto de ventas con artesanías le insistía para que le comprara unas carteras típicas de Sendai. Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué más da? –dijo resignada –Creo que llevaré algunas de estas carteras. Al menos debo agradecerle a Claudia y a Mildred todo lo que han hecho por mí durante mis momentos más difíciles.

De pronto, sintió un frío extraño en su cuerpo. Una brisa helada que le crispaba los poros. Dicho viento arrebató el sombrero que llevaba la vendedora y lo arrojó por los aires hasta caer el piso. Un niño que caminaba cerca lo recogió y devolvió a la vendedora.

-Qué raro –dijo la vendedora mientras se volvía a colocar el sombrero.

-¿Qué raro? –Lisa se extrañó –¿Qué cosa?

-La brisa. Está soplando al revés.

-¿Al revés?

-Sí... Siempre sopla desde el mar hacia acá. Hacia adentro de Sendai, y no lo contrario.

Un extraño ruido le dio una mala espina. Como por inercia Lisa miró en dirección al mar, pero desde allí no podía verlo, ya que estaba a varias cuadras de la playa.

.

En el hotel, Rick permanecía allí, en el balcón del edificio, sintiendo como el viento hacía una especie de succión desde adentro de tierra firme hacia el mar. Consternado, vio como las olas iban en retroceso, desde la costa hacia el mar abierto.

El corazón de Rick se aceleró. Abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante lo que veía. En ese momento solo pensó en Lisa. Hubiera sido capaz de saltar del edificio, pero obviamente era demasiado alto. Salió corriendo y alcanzó las escaleras como pudo. Sabía que vendría un desastre.

.

Lisa escuchó algunos gritos a la distancia, seguido de un extraño ruido, como una especia de estampida combinada con un fuerte crujido. Ahora sentía que una gran ventolina arremetía desde el mar hacia el centro del pueblo. De repente escuchó la voz de Rick. Un grito de desesperación. Lo vio correr hacia ella.

-LISA, CORRE!

No había tiempo de volver al hotel, no había tiempo de pensar, analizar o rezar. Lisa sintió como Rick la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

-ES UN TSUNAMI!

Lisa pensó que debía ser una pesadilla. Aquello no podía estar pasando como si fuera una película de terror. La gente corría despavorida tropezándose unos con otros, mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos!

Por mucho que corrieron, nada podía con la rapidez de aquellas aguas. A diferencia de una gigantesca hola, simplemente era una especie de marea que parecía no encontrar un límite para regresar hacia el mar, simplemente se adentraba más y más por los callejones de aquel lugar.

Bastaron solo unos minutos para que impactara contra la gente, entre los que se encontraban Rick y Lisa. El agua fue llegando cada vez más fuerte y las calles se fueron llenando de abajo hasta arriba como si se tratara del mismo efecto de cuando se llena un vaso de agua. Era una inundación poderosa.

Rick y Lisa sintieron la embestida del agua, una corriente monstruosa. En medio del revuelo Rick hacía lo imposible para mantener a Lisa a su lado. Con su brazo izquierdo la estrechó contra sí, mientras que con el derecho hacía ingentes esfuerzos por luchar contra la fuertísima corriente y los obstáculos que encontraba a su pasó.

Pero hubo un momento, decenas de metros más adelante, en que la desesperación de Lisa pudo más, al notar que era muy difícil mantener ese ritmo. La fuerza de la corriente los arrastraba, los sumergía mientras nuevamente salían a flote. Los gritos desesperados de la gente que igualmente era arrastrada se transformó en una especie de sinfonía mortuoria capaz de erizarle los pelos a aquellos que habían logrado refugiarse en los lugares más altos de los edificios.

En ese instante, una fluctuación extraña hizo que Rick perdiera el control de la situación y en un par de segundos avistara que Lisa ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-Rick!...

Lisa desesperada sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Trató de nadar hacia un costado para tratar de agarrarse de la puerta de un carro que había sido arrastrado, pero no lo logró. Contrario a eso, el agua siguió arrastrándola.

Más adelante, no supo cómo, sorpresivamente pudo sujetarse a un poste caído que por su ángulo daba hacia el balcón de una casa de alto.. Sentía frío, miedo y desesperación. Lloraba desconsoladamente pensando lo peor sobre Rick. Ni con la Lluvia de la Muerte había sentido algo tan tenebroso como aquello. Allí permaneció unos segundos hasta que el empuje del agua se hizo insoportable. Estaba a punto del colapso cuando sintió que la agarraron por el tronco. Era Rick, que asombrosamente pudo avistar su paradero.

-Rick!

-Lisa, resiste!

El ruido que provocaba la marejada era tan atroz que se les hacía inclusive algo difícil poder escucharse estando tan cerca.

-Trata de sostenerte fuerte y sube por el poste hasta llegar al balcón.

-No puedo! No podré hacerlo!

-Escúchame! Sí puedes!

-No!

En unos minutos pensó que ambos serían tragados allí mismo por tan tempestuosa fuerza.

-Señora, venga! Trate de subir! -Le gritó un hombre que estaba en el balcón y le hacía señas con el brazo para que subiera.

-No podré hacerlo! La corriente es muy fuerte! -dijo ella, mirando a Rick

-Sí puedes! -le gritó él -Pasaste peores cosas en la Base Alaska.

Lisa respiraba agitadamente. A duras penas pudo seguir agarrando el poste. La intensidad e la corriente se incrementaba. Rick se prensó con más fuerza al palo y con el otro brazo ayudó a que Lisa pudiera agarrarse con fuerza, al tiempo que iba subiendo por dicho poste.

Lisa finalmente tomó la mano del hombre que estaba arriba. En ese instante sintió que podrían estar a salvo. Pero cuando pensó que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor, la fuerza de la corriente se volvió tan monstruosa que Rick no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo.

-Rick, dame la mano! -le gritó ella desesperada.

Rick a duras penas pudo agarrar la mano de Lisa. Trataba de sostenerse, pero la intensidad en contracorriente era tan grande que corría el riesgo de que ambos furan arrastrados nuevamente, por lo que debió tomar una decisión. Miró fíjamente a los ojos de Lisa. Ella frunció el ceño, pero luego hizo un gesto de aterradora sorpresa, al sospechar lo que él iba a hacer...

-¡Rick! ¡No!...

-Lisa, nada de lo que dije antes fue cierto. No me arrepiento de haberte elegido... Te amo... y siempre te amaré... -añadió -...Dile a Roy que lo amo.

Dicho esto, soltó la mano de Lisa.

-¡RICK!... !RICK!

Ella hizo ingentes esfuerzos por tirarse al agua para ir tras él, pero el hombre la levantó con sus brazos en medio de los pataleos de ella, y la colocó dentro del balcón.

Como el dolor de una daga en su corazón, Lisa tuvo que ver frente a sus ojos como Rick se perdía entre las aguas del tsunami, hasta finalmente desaparecer frente a ella.

-¡Suélteme! -gritaba angustiada -Rick!

-¡Señora, ya no hay nada que hacer! -dijo el hombre- Él se ha ido.

-¡Quíteme las manos de encima! Debo ir tras él!

-¡Acaso no entiende que él arriesgó su vida para que usted estuviera a salvo! -le gritó- ¡Si usted se tira al agua ahora, la corriente la devorará! ¡Usted morirá y lo que él hizo habrá sido en vano!

A Lisa no le importó eso. Forcejeó con el sujeto hasta donde pudo, pero finalmente calló desmayada de forma inesperada.

El hombre la estremeció, pero ella no despertaba. Confundido, miró hacia el terrible panorama. El agua seguía su curso aterrador...

.

.

Metros más adelante, la Furia del agua hizo que un objeto contundente golpeara a Rick en la cabeza. La luz fue desapareciendo de la mirada de Rick. Sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza, haciendo que pareciera un simple muñeco inanimado. Las sombras fueron cayendo sobre él, quien se hundía. Inerte, estático, solo escuchaba el eco de los sonidos.

Era tan grande el nivel del agua del tsunami que parecía que se encontrara en el fondo del mismo mar. En el fondo del agua, allá abajo, todo era tranquilidad, una tranquilidad mortuoria, fantasmagórica. Millones de pensamientos se agolparon en él. Su infancia, el circo aéreo, su padre, Roy, Minmei, los escuadrones, Lisa, su hijo... sintió su cuerpo liviano, flojo, vacío... sintió el agua rodeando su ser y dentro de sí... Sin aire, sin luz, sin nada...

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando. La muerte estaba cerca...

.

.

.

Helena sencillamente no podía dormir, abrazada al torso de Jack solo pensaba en que si había hecho lo correcto. Habían hecho el amor varias veces durante la noche, de una forma sin precedentes, como si no lo hubieran hecho en muchísimos años. Él tan apasionado y ella sin inhibiciones. Ella se preguntaba si finalmente había valido la pena todo. Lo amaba, cada vez más y no podía seguir engañándose.

Lo contemplaba mientras dormía. Con suavidad acariciaba su cabello y esporadicamente le daba pequeños besos en su pecho, en su mejilla y en su boca. Se sintió feliz... No obstante, observó que Jack empezaba a inquietarse, como si tuviera una especie de pesadilla. Helena se incorporó quedando sentada.

-Jack... -le dijo con suavidad

El ex mercenario abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Helena lo miró fijo. Su rostro reflejaba una terrible angustia.

-Helena...

-¿Qué te sucede? Haz empezado a sudar y tu respiración es agitada. ¿Fue acaso una pesadilla?

Jack se incorporó quedando sentado. De un envión quitó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y se levantó como el rayo... Sin comprender nada, Helena vio como él se acercó hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación y de manera violenta corrió las gruesas cortinas, dejando la vista expuesta hacia el planeta tierra.

-Jack, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-No lo sé... siento que algo malo ocurre.

-Es solo una pesadilla.

-Pero era tan real.

Helena fue hacia él.

-¿De qué se trataba?

-Era sobre.. -él dudó unos segundos -Era sobre Rick...

Helena frunció el ceño.

-¿Sobre Rick? Entonces me imagino que tu preocupación es otra cosa... -Helena cruzó los brazos. Ella estaba segura que tenía que ver con Lisa.

-Era tan real...

-Claro... Y me imagino que Lisa también estaba en tu pesadilla.

-Sí... pero fue a él a quien vi morir.

-Qué conveniente... -dijo ella con ironía.

Ignorado sus reclamos, Jack seguía mirando hacia el planeta Tierra, como inerte. De pronto, su celular sonó. Sin dudarlo, fue hacia la mesita de noche y lo tomó. Cuando vio el nombre de Claudia en la pantalla, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Es Claudia... -le dijo a Helena.

Helena observó que Jack necesitó sentarse para amortiguar el peso de la noticia que estaba recibiendo. Ignoraba a ciencia cierta qué era, pero debía ser lo suficientemente grave cuando vio que Jack no podía emitir sonido alguno.

.

.

.

En el sueño, ella estaba en una especie de hermoso valle lleno de flores conocidas como Diente de León... eran las mismas flores que Rick había avistado aquella vez que monitoreó el área, luego de dos años de a Lluvia de la Muerte. Ella lo vio caminar, pero en sentido contrario a ella. Corrió tras él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él se detuvo. Entonces ella sintió que su cuerpo estaba frío como de muerte.

Agitada, Lisa despertó en una especie de camilla. Confundida miró hacia todos lados y notó que estaba en un hospital. Una intravenosa en su mano reveló que no había estado del todo bien.

Recordó los desesperantes sucesos vividos y una aterradora tristeza se apoderó de ella al pensar en Rick. Rápidamente destrabó la intravenosa y saltó de la cama. Durante su caminar se dio cuenta que el hospital era un caos. Cientos de heridos por todos lados, en sillas, en camas improvisadas. Logró llegar hasta un balcón y ver el desastre que había dejado el tsunami. Kilómetros de áreas seriamente dañadas, algunas todavía inundadas.

Una voz la despertó de su letargo.

-¿Quién la autorizó para salir de la cama?

Lisa volteó y vio a una enfermera como de unos 50 años.

-¿Quién me trajo?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.

-Son muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo -le respondió -La trajo un hombre que dijo que la había rescatado. Está usted en el hospital de Miyagi. Llegó con un cuadro e hipotermia, deshidratación y baja de presión bastante severa y han pasado 3 días desde que ese maldito temblor provocó el tsunami... Ahora venga conmigo.

-!No!... -Lisa se quitó del amarre de la enfermera -Debo salir a buscar a mi esposo. Él debe estar por algún lado. Se que esta vivo.

-Jovencita, el 90 por ciento de las mujeres que han sido rescatadas solas, dicen lo mismo que usted. Y lo cierto es que las esperanzas no son nada alentadoras.

-Pero yo se que Rick es diferente. Se que debe estar vivo. Por eso debo buscarlo, quizás está aquí. De seguro lo está. Mire, el es Rick Hunter, por favor, ayúdeme.

-¿Rick Hunter? ¿El comandante de las RDF?.

-Sí, es él.

-Entonces usted es...

-Soy la capitana Lisa Hayes, ¡por favor, necesito su ayuda!

La enfermera llevó su mano a su boca, en señal de desconcierto. Lisa vio como casi corriendo, la enfermera se dirigió a la recepción del hospital e hizo una llamada. Cuando regresó le habló con seriedad.

-Ya le informé a la administración -le indicó a Lisa -Las RDF envió un comunicado esta mañana. Ellos los están buscando, a usted y a su esposo.

-Entonces ayúdeme a buscar a Rick, por favor. Él quizás esté en este hospital, herido.

-Lo siento, señora Hunter, pero ya buscamos, y lo cierto es que él no está aquí.

-¡Entonces debo salir a buscarlo!.

-No, usted necesita reposo aún.

-¡Pero yo estoy bien!.

-Bajo su condición, no puede ir a ningún lado, o una impresión podría afectar su estado.

-¿Bajo mi condición?... ¿De qué condición está usted hablando?.

-¿Acaso no lo sabía? Usted está embarazada.

Lisa no podía creer lo que le estaba escuchando. Se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca para evitar desmoronarse allí mismo. Ante la mirada de la enfermera, lloró durante varios minutos, no sabía si de tristeza o de alegría. Luego llevó sus manos a su vientre. Eso cambiaba muchas cosas. Más sin embargo, no iba a rendirse. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba al padre de sus hijos a su lado.

-¡Necesito a Rick! No puedo quedarme sentada aquí sin saber de él!

-Se que es duro para usted, señora, pero la administración del hospital tiene órdenes precisas de no dejarla salir de aquí hasta que lleguen personas de las RDF a buscarla.

-¿Qué?... ¡Pero cómo se atreven!.

Lisa vio que dos soldados de las RDF de esa región estaban cerca. Por sus rangos avistaba que eran unos sargentos de las fuerzas especiales de la marina del área de Miyagi. Lisa fue hacia ellos.

-¡No me van a detener!.

-Señora, lo sentimos, pero las órdenes fueron no dejarla salir de aquí -dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Soy superior de ambos y mis órdenes son que se larguen en este momento y me dejen buscar a mi esposo!

-Capitana, los oficiales locales de las RDF llevan 20 horas buscándolo.

-¿Acaso no me escucharon? ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Quién del alto mando dio estas estúpidas órdenes de retenerme en este maldito hospital? ¡Si fue el coronel Sato, pues también soy su superior!

-Las órdenes vinieron expresas del Almirante Global.

.

.

.

Anochecía cuando una fuerte tormenta se desató sobre Miyagi. Si bien es cierto, a Lisa se le fue prohibido salir del hospital general, al menos podía movilizarse dentro, pese a que los dos oficiales no la dejaban sola. Así se fue hasta el cuarto de urgencias. Con cada herido nuevo que legaba su corazón daba un vuelco. Pero lo cierto era que no había rastros de Rick.

Pidió el teléfono e hizo llamadas locales a cuanto hospital existía en dicha región y en las regiones cerca. Llamó a las estaciones de policía, las televisoras, las radios, y otros establecimientos hasta donde pudo, ya que el cableado de las comunicaciones habían sido fuertemente impactadas por la marejada. A través de una computadora que le fue dada, trató de comunicarse con Claudia, pero desde ese punto de Japón se le era extremadamente difícil por el daño ocasionado.

Al cabo de unos días, finalmente le dieron las pertenencias de ella y de Rick que habían dejado en el hotel. Fue un momento terrible cuando abrió el maletín de Rick. Su ropa, sus cosas. Tomó una de sus camisas entre sus manos, olió su perfume y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Rick... por favor, regresa a mí...

En ese instante, escuchó mediante el televisor de su habitación de hospital la desgarradora noticia que a una semana de la tragedia no se había encontrado el cuerpo del comandante de las RDF y que probablemente cesarían en la búsqueda. Eso aunado a nuevos ataques Scavangers liderizados por Gorian.

-¡No!... ¡Son unos mal nacidos! ¡No pueden detener la búsqueda! !Déjenme salir de aquí!.

-Capitana Hayes, por favor, cálmese... -Le dijo uno de los oficiales.

Desesperada, entró en una especie de ataque nervioso, arremetió verbalmente contra los guardias que aún permanecían en la puerta de la habitación y tiró al piso el plato de comida que le había llevado la enfermera.

-¡Maldita sea, no quiero comer! ¡Solo deseo salir a buscar a mi esposo! -dijo furiosa

-Señora, esto no le hace bien a su bebé -le recordó la enfermera.

-¡Lárguense todos! ¡Quiero estar sola! -Empezó a tirar al piso todo lo que encontraba. Luego, miró hacia la ventana y fue hacia allá, abriéndola al acto.

El viento con lluvia se coló por la habitación. Estaba en un 3er piso.

-Oiga, ¿que cree que va a hacer? -Lisa intentó salir por la ventana para deslizarse por la escalera de emergencia, pero los guardias la detuvieron.

-¡Suéltenme, mal nacidos! -forcejeó como una leona. Estaba decidida a salir de allí y buscar a Rick.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?...

Los guardias se detuvieron al ver al hombre frente a ellos. Al ver el uniforme del hombre y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, se alertaron.

-¡Quítenle las manos de encima en este instante!

-¡Jack!...

Lisa dio gracias a Dios por volverlo a ver. Nunca se había alegrado tanto en los últimos dias. Pensó que al menos ahora no estaría sola.

-Ella quiere huir, señor -dijo uno de los custodios.

Lisa se desprendió de los custodios y fue corriendo hacia Jack, rompiendo a llorar entre sus brazos de forma desconsolada, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora... Tanto los guardias como la enfermera no supieron como reaccionar en ese momento.

-Jack... -alegó entre sollozos -Rick no aparece por ningún lado, creo que está muerto y es mi culpa...

-No, no pienses así... -Le dijo con un dolor entre su pecho al ver el desconsuelo que ella presentaba.

-Él se soltó... -le indicó- ...Se soltó de mi mano para que la corriente de agua no nos llevara a los dos...

Jack la sintió temblorosa, fría, desesperada, desencajada, como nunca antes la había visto. Solo le quedó estar allí para ella, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas posibles.

-Déjennos solos... -Le dijo a los custodios y a la enfermera, quienes salieron de allí en ese instante.

Afuera, Helena, que había regresado también a la Tierra y había decidido acompañar a Jack y a parte del escuadrón Lobo en el rescate de Rick y Lisa, contemplaba aquella escena con una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Silenciosamente se acercó a la entrada de la habitación y sin que se dieran cuenta, cerró la puerta, recostándose sobre ella.

-¿Por qué, Lisa? ¿Por qué siempre llegas a arruinarlo todo cuando él y yo empezamos una y otra vez... -Helena se sintió culpable de sentir aquello cuando caviló que esta vez no solo era eso. Rick podía estar muerto y ella no hacía más que pensar en sí misma.

Adentro, Lisa parecía inconsolable. Presa de una especie de ataque de nervios, Jack trataba de estabilizarla. Ella no se le despegaba. La parte del uniforme de vuelo sobre su pecho estaba prácticamente mojado por las lágrimas. Y es que Jack y algunas unidades del Skull y el Wolf Squadron habían estado ayudando a encontrar heridos y cadáveres, junto con los oficiales del área durante las últimas dos horas. Tiempo en el que habían arribado a Miyagi.

-Fue horrible! ¡Fue... fue mi culpa, Jack!

-No te martirices con eso... -Con sus pulgares, Jack le secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, una vez ella tuvo la fuerza de verlo al rostro -...Entiendo el proceder de Rick, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tú debías permanecer a salvo. Nosotros somos reemplazables.

-Las autoridades dicen que van a cesar la búsqueda porque ya llevan una semana buscándolo. Por favor, no lo permitas.

-Lisa, las autoridades llevan más días buscándolo y nuestras unidades llevan varias horas en el mismo recorrido. No hay rastros de él. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Además hay ataques de Scavangers en distintos puntos de Miyagi.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Deben seguir buscándolo!

-El reglamento es claro. En estos tiempos de guerra solo se puede buscar a un civil por tres días y a un oficial del rango de Rick por una semana. Peor aún si hay atentados zentraedies.

-¡Conozco el maldito reglamento! -ella insistió -Además, ¿cuándo demonios le haz hecho caso al reglamento? ¡Nunca!. Eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Ella se arrodilló ante él.

-¡Por favor, Jack, te lo imploro!

-Lisa, por favor, esto no es necesario -Él la tomó por los brazos e hizo que se incorporara.

-Rick es un hombre fuerte y luchador, como tú. Estoy segura que debe estar vivo. Además, es un hombre de un gran corazón. Pese a todas las diferencias entre ustedes dos, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

Jack caviló unos segundos. Respiró hondo. Le dio un beso a Lisa en la frente y luego la atrajo hacía así en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho.

-¿Le hubieras pedido a Rick por mí?.

-Sí... claro que sí...-dijo con enorme franqueza.

El ex mercenario cerró los ojos. Cuántos sentimientos encontrados. Si Rick no aparecía quizás pudiera haber una oportunidad de que Lisa volviera con él. Pero por otra lado recordó a su mente vinieron los pensamientos de cuando Rick lo sacó de la Cárcel en Australia y le devolvió el sitial dentro de la armada tanto a él como a su escuadrón... Entoncesro dentro de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos la imagen de Roy Focker surgió de la nada...

.

.

Jack subió a la azotea del enorme hospital, donde había dejado su varitech en modalidad halcón. Allí también estaban Sunshine, Sangriento también en sus naves y junto a ellos Danka y Cassidy como copilotos de los dos primeros.

-Muy bien. Iremos al sector el sector Sur, siguiendo el curso que tomó a marejada -les dijo a ambos.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Sunshine -Pero ya esa área la peinamos y no encontramos nada. Los chicos del Skull tampoco.

-Pues lo haremos de nuevo.

-Jack, creo que Sunshine tiene razón esta vez -dijo Sangriento -Esa ha sido el área más buscada y no hay rastros de Rick.

-No me interesa cuántas veces tengamos que hacerlo. Es una orden la que les estoy dando. Se lo prometí a Lisa.

-Entiendo -dijo el cherokee, quien luego se dirigió a los demás -Ya escucharon al capitán. ¡Andando!

Luego que los demás se había marchado, Jack se disponía a abordar su nave cuando escuchó la voz de Helena.

-Jack, esto me duele mucho porque Rick era un gran hombre. Pero sabes que es pérdida de tiempo. No es justo que Lisa actúe egoístamente y tú le sigas el juego. Estamos siendo atacados por Scavangers. Hay mucha más gente que necesita tu ayuda.

-No lo hago solo por ella, también por Roy Focker. Es algo que supera todo entendimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo se. Pero por alguna extraña razón creo que Rick no ha muerto.

-Esas son tonterías. Un soldado no puede basarse de premoniciones. Hay que ser frío en estos casos y todo indica que él murió.

Jack la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se lo que puedo esperarme de ti, el día que a mí me ocurrieres algo.

-Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti. Precisamente, no quiero que te pase nada. No es justo que siempre seas tú quien arriesges tu vida.

-Si crees que él está muerto, entonces lo que no debiera ser justo para tí es que el cuerpo de un gran soldado de la categoría de Rick, esté tirado por allí como un perro.

-¡No mientas y admítelo! Lo haces por congraciarte con ella -insistió Helena- Tú siempre deseaste que él estuviera fuera de tu camino. Creo que se te cumplió el deseo.

Jack detuvo su paso, pero no estaba de humor para continuar con la discusión. Siguió caminando e ingresó a su nave... Helena lo vio desaparecer entre la humead del día.

La pelirroja permaneció allí en la azotea del edificio. El viento sobre sus largos cabellos. Caminó hacia el borde y bromeó sobre sí misma y la posibilidad de saltar de aquel edificio. Cada vez que él estaba cerca, resultaba que al final lo sentía más lejos.

Miró hacia los alrededores y pudo ver la triste escena. Todo cuanto alcazaba a ver su vista estaba destruido. Heridos llegando al hospital. Algunas luces a lo lejos avistaban del combate entre scavangers y militares. Era como estar en un infierno.

-¿Es usted la comandante Helena Chase? -preguntó una enfermera llegando al lugar.

-Sí.

-Las comunicaciones fueron reestablecidas. Tiene una llamada de la comandante Claudia Grant.

.

Ya en la recepción del hospital, Helena entró a un cubículo especial y por medio de una laptop atendió la video llamada de Claudia.

_-Helena, ¿han sabido algo de Rick?_

-Negativo. Aún lo están buscando.

_-El almirante Global se ha comunicado con el consejo de seguridad. Ha pedido que extiendan la búsqueda de Rick por dos días más. Se que será difícil, pues Japón está siendo atacado en varios puntos. Además, han empezado una serie de atentados zentraedis en New Macross... -_Claudia lucía acongojada_ -Pero lamentablemente, yo no tengo esperanzas. De estar vivo, ya habría aparecido._

-Coincido contigo. Tristemente creo que el buscarlo es una pérdida de tiempo.

_-Al menos debemos recuperar su cuerpo..._ -Insistió -..._Si no estoy allá es porque no quiero dejar al niño en una guardería. El pobre ya me está preguntando por sus padres. Llegó a oír por la televisión una noticia al respecto, y tuve que mentirle. _

-Pobre niño... -Helena suspiró.

_-¿Cómo está Lisa? Traté de comunicarme con ella, pero al parecer está descansando ahora._

-Está desvastada. Te lo puedes imaginar -Ella hizo un alto -Aunque ahora que está Jack imagino que estará más tranquila.

_-Siento cierto tono de reproche en tu voz._

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Nada que no haya experimentado antes -Helena frunció el seño- Siempre que Jack y yo tratamos de reconciliarnos, algo le sucede a Lisa y él corre tras ella.

_-Amiga, te entiendo. Pero Lisa no tiene la culpa de eso._

-¿No?... ¿entonces quien la tiene? -Helena manoteó el escritorio – Estoy harta de vivir bajo su sombra. Desde niñas siempre me quitó todo. Obtenía los primeros puestos de honor, fue primera en la academia, y la primera en ser asignada en el SDF-1 mientras yo me tuve con conformar con irme a la fría Base Alaska de asistente de su padre. Ella va a comandar la más grandiosa nave de todos los tiempos mientras yo me tengo que conformar con recibir sus órdenes. ¿Por qué? Si tenemos la misma maldita preparación... Solo fueron unas décimas de puntos, Claudia, solo eso... Pero lo peor es que me quitó a Jack, el único hombre que en realidad he amado en toda mi vida... ¿Cómo esperas que no esté harta de ella?.

Claudia respiró hondo unos segundos y luego le habló.

_-Me parece increíble que pienses de esa forma cuando ustedes han sido amigas desde niña... ¿Tu problema es que Lisa tuvo más muñecas que tú?... Pues te recuerdo que si no fuera por Lisa, el almirante Hayes, no hubiera pagado tus estudios cuando tus padres murieron... Además no tienes idea de lo que ella ha pasado. Su prometido murió en Base Sara, pasó muchas penurias con Rick por culpa de Minmey y ahora que tiene una familia ella pierde a su esposo. No sin antes pasar un infierno por culpa de la obsesión de Jack hacia ella.._

-Pero...

_-¡Cállate y escuchame! _-Claudia la interrumpió -_Deja de comportarte como Izzy Randal, a la cual tanto criticabas por inmadura, y comportate más como Lisa. Te guste o no, ella al menos toma las decisiones sean buenas o malas y trata de ayudar a los que están a su alrededor. Debería darte verguenza pensar de esa forma en estos momentos en que Rick pudiera estar muerto... Y si Jack no concreta nada contigo, no es por culpa de Lisa, sino por su propia estupidez._

Claudia seguía infranqueable en sus argumentos.

-Aún así yo...

_-Eres hermosa, Helena... Roy me contaba que en la academia muchos chicos te pretendían... Él estuvo muy enamorado de ti, tanto así que rivalizó con Edwards por ti. Pero siempre echaste a perder todo por tu actitud altiva y egocéntrica... Aparte que lo hiciste a un lado cuando Jack apareció en tu vida, y se supone que eran los mejores amigos. No tienes moral para criticar a Lisa... Nadie la tiene... -_Claudia enfatizó_ -...Y ahora me disculpas, pero no quiero seguir charlando contigo. Cambio y Fuera._

La morena acabó la conversación. Helena quedó allí estática, inerte, como si su pasado le hubiera venido de un solo envión. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y en silencio empezó a llorar.

.

.

.

Max Sterling comandaba aquella misión...

-Dieciséis horas... dieciséis malditas horas dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez alrededor de toda el área donde arrazó el tsunami, y nada de ti, amigo... -Se dijo a sí mismo.

Al otro extremo, Michael Oats, Rudolph Hess, Jimmy Harlow, Kevin Van Corenland y Anthony Lucca, ya agotados. No es que estuvieran molestos con Max por asignarle una misión como esa, al contrario, no querían cesar por tratarse de Rick, sino que tenían mucho tiempo sin hacer una misión de búsqueda tan larga.

Por el otro lado, unidades del Wolfpack utilizaban las más sofisticadas retroescabadoras para buscar entre los escombros. Los hallazgos eran espelusnantes. Centenares y más centeneras de cuerpos ahogados, aplastados o impactados por el temblor y la mayoría por la furia marina.

Algunos se veían forzados a batallar contra las fuerzas de Gorian, combinadas con las apariciones esporádicas de esa zentraedi sanguinaria, Lyss Gruaca... Las fuerzas de resistencia entonces se dividían en patrullajes de 5 horas en tríos de cazas, en el que se cargaban solo 1 de combustible. Esto a razón de tener más agilidad de combate, mientras naves de apoyo continuaban con la búsqueda.

Dos días más pasaron...

Mientras Jack y el escuadrón Lobo trabajaban independiente a su ritmo y manera, Max debía cumplir con las órdenes dadas por el alto mando, les tocaban patrullas de 7 horas ese día, por los atentados quadronos. Acompañaba a dos nuevos prototipos, los logans, los varitechs del Skull Squadron se dispersaban cada tres horas, porque los cazas coloniales no tenían la autonomía de volar tantas horas seguidas.

No habían señales de Rick...

Max estaba triste y fastidiado. En realidad todos lo estaban. Para el Skull era el más grande golpe jamás recibido, desde la muerte de Roy Fokker...Al cabo de las 48 horas siguientes, todos estaban agotados. Habían olvidado que sus cuerpos no daban para más. Física, pero aún más, moralmente destruídos.

El día en que les informaron que no podían dar continuar con la búsqueda, por infructuosa y que hacía necesario que regresaran a Macross, Max Sterling, Jack Archer y los demás estaban en el hangar de las RDF de Miyagi.

Max Sterling entró en un ataque de ira. Tiró el casco al piso maldiciendo la mala fortuna de Rick, y luego rompió a llorar frente a todos, recostado de la parte delantera del Skull-001 en forma de Halcón que le había servido para buscar a su verdadero dueño durante esas semanas.

Max lloró como un niño, desconsolado. Una mano sobre el Skull y otra sobre su rostro. Varios más tampoco contuvieron sus lágrimas. Rudolph Hess lloraba sin poder parar, maldiciendo; Jimmy Harlow, muy afectado, decía que no podía estar pasando aquello; Tony Luca y Kevin Van Corenland se resistían a bajar de sus nave, como negándose a esa realidad y Michael Oats prefirió alejarse para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

Los miembros del Escuadrón Lobo presentes allí también se sentían afectados, pues gracias a Rick ellos habían dejado una vida de desenfreno hostil en Australia, mientras otros salieron de las garras de la cárcel, el exilio y demás castigos impuestos por Donovan y Sukova.

Sangriento y Sunshine eran los más consternados con aquello. Danka, Luna y Red Cassidy, que también se habían unido a la búsqueda los últimos dos días, permanecían allí callados, observando como sus compañeros del Skull lucían desconsolados.

Jack miró todo el panorama a su alrededor. Max y los Skull supremamente abatidos, y los de su esuadrón, bastante decaídos...

-Eres un maldito hijo de perra, Rick Hunter -dijo muy en silencio, para sí -Cómo diablos vienes a morir de esa forma, por un maldito tsunami.

Jack se alejó de allí, unos pasos, buscando el baño... Una vez dentro fue hacia el lavablos. Allí se miró al espejo sin poder dar crédito a lo que él mismo veía. Sus ojos cristalizados por la humedad. Al parpadear, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas... Tan rápido como pudo lavó su cara con muchísma agua. No podía negarlo, pero muy dentro de su corazón también sentía una profunda tristeza. Recordaba a su amigo Roy Focker y pensaba que la había fallado... y encima... ¿Qué le diría a Lisa?

-No puedo creer lo que veo. Pensé que estarías alegre de que el comandante Hunter estuviera muerto.. -Jack se incorporó y volteó la mirada desde donde venía aquella voz voz...

-¿A qué te refieres?

- No seas hipócrita, Archer... Ahora tienes el camino libre con la esposa de mi comandante.

Era Michael Oats. Quien había entrado allí varios minutos antes, y callado, había bajado la tapa del asiento del servicio para sentarse allí solitario y romper a llorar por la muerte de Rick... Al percatarse de la presencia de Jack, quiso encararlo.

Jack se secó la cara con su antebrazo y lo miró fíjamente.

-Lo que haga o no haga con la que legalmente es mi mujer, no es asunto tuyo.. -Su tono sonó molesto e irónico -...Además, no estoy llorando. Esas son estupideces de maricas como tú...

-Siempre me haz caído mal... ¡Nunca me engañaste! Le advertí a Rick sobre ti, pero él no me hizo caso. Rick era demasiado bueno como para avistar tus oscuras intenciones. Ojalá fueras tú el que estuvieras muerto. Le harías un favor a muchos.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas un piloto mediocre. Tampoco tengo la culpa de ser mejor que tú en la cama, ni de que Izzy te dejara como a un perro... -alzó la voz -...Y no tengo la culpa de que tu comandante no supiera nadar bien.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra! -Oats se abalanzó hacia él.

Kevin, quien iba entrando al baño en ese momento, vio la escena y se apresuró a llamar a los demás.

-¡Capitán Sterling! ¡Oats y el capitán Archer están peleando en el baño!

-¡Pero qué diablos! -Max secó sus lágrimas de un envión y corrió hacia esa área, seguido de Sangriento y los demás chicos del escuadrón Lobo y el Skull.

Todos corrieron hacia esa dirección. Al llegar, vieron a Jack haciéndole una llave a espaldas de Oats, lo que le impedía respirar bien, mientras que con su mano izquierda le tenía un puñal puesto justo al lado del cuello.

-¡Jack, suéltalo en este instante! -Max se acercó despacio hacia ellos.

-¡No te metas, Max! Puedo arreglármelas. Eso no detendrá mi odio! -gritó Oats

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! -le gritó Max a Oats.

-Max, dile a este maldito, que la próxima vez que intente atacarme, lo mataré como a un perro... -Dicho esto le dio un enorme empujón.

Oats cayó al piso respirando agitadamente. Tratando de tomar aire tosiendo. Hess y Harlow fueron a asistirlo.

Jack salió de allí furioso, seguido de Sangriento, Sunshine y los demás.

-Te lo mereces por bocón. La próxima vez no te salvaré el pellejo -le dijo Max a Oats. Luego, él salió de allí con paso firme.

Afuera, Sangriento reyenó a Jack con reproches.

-¡Tenías que lucirte! ¿Ni siquiera en un momento como este puedes controlar tu maldito instinto?.

-¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de perra!

-¡No!, ¡vete tú a la mierda, imbécil!

El ex mercenario prefirió ignorarlo. Estaba tan furioso que optó por seguir su rumbo lejos de todos.

Cerca del baño, los otros del escuadrón Lobo suspiraban, pues ya estaban acostumbrado a eso, pero los chicos del Skull se miraban atónitos al ver el trato entre Jack y Sangriento, carente de todo protocolo militar.

Para la noche, todos estaban tan cansados y golpeados anímicamente que casi ninguno salió de sus respectivas barracas asignadas provicionalmente en la base de las RDF de aquella región. Apesadumbrado, Max hacía sus maletas para su regreso a New Macross, cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Jack... No pensé que fueras tú.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro...

El exmercenario entró y se sentó en una silla aledaña.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde.

-No fue tu culpa. Conozco a Michael y se hasta dónde puede llegar su idiotez.

Jack iba a prender un cigarrillo, pero recordó que Max no fumaba... en realidad ninguno del escuadrón Skull lo hacía... Entonces prefirió guardar la cajeta.

-Supe que hace poco regresaste del hospital. Imagino que fuiste a ver a Lisa.

-Sí... Fue muy duro para mí darle esta noticia -Añadió Max.

-Supongo que, no hay consuelo en ella.

-Jack, he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida. La muerte de mis padres, la muerte de mi mejor amigo, Ben Dixon, la muerte del comandante Fokker, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la líder de las quadronos, hacerla mi esposa, aguantar groserías de la gente por haberme casado con ella, situaciones extremas en el campo de batalla... Pero la muerte de Rick... y encima ser yo quien tuviera que decírselo a Lisa, ha sido lo más duro que me ha sucedido. Ella no tiene consuelo. Rick era mi mejor amigo y tampoco encuentro consuelo.

-Lo siento, Max...

-Si Miriya algún día me faltara... no creo soportar un golpe así.

-Yo... no se qué decir, ni que hacer...

-Ya no han nada que hacer, Jack... -Max quedó estático unos segundos, pero luego volvió en sí y e habló nuevamente -...Pensé que estarías con Lisa ahora. Digo, ella es legalmente tu esposa y ya no hay nada qué te impida volver con ella.

-No me alegro de la situación, si es lo que piensan tú y los demás del Skull.

-Lo siento, Jack, no quise ofenderte.

El ex mercenario se levantó de la silla, pasó su mano por su cabelo y respiró hondo.

-Le prometí encontrarlo, y no pude...

-No se puede cumplir con una promesa de este tipo.

-Llamé al hospital, pero Helena me informó que Lisa dormía. También me dijo que Lisa prefiere estar sola. Iré mañana temprano. Hoy, no quiero abrumarla.

- Pasado mañana partiremos. El alto mando ordenó sacar a Lisa de aquí y llevarla a Macross cuanto antes, incluso en contra de su voluntad si es necesario. Obviamente porque el permanecer aquí es más doloroso para ella. Los Scavangers que quedan pueden ser controlables por las RDF de este lugar... Supongo que regresarás a New Macross con nosotros...

-Tal vez...

.

.

.

**Hospital de Miyagi.**

Helena se había quedado velando por el sueño de Lisa. Le había prometido a Claudia y a Jack que se haría cargo de ella hasta el regreso de todos a New Macross, el dos días.

Sentada en una silla, cerca de la cama donde Lisa dormía, producto de unos sedantes, la pelirroja la observaba, recordando algunas escenas del pasado de ambas. Cómo se habían conocido siendo niñas, pues sus padres habían sido muy amigos. Las veces que jugaron juntas en New York, cuando corrían por las llanuras de Australia, cuando conocieron a Karl River. Sí, aquella vez que Lisa le contó que estaba enamorada. Helena lloró aquel día, pues sentía que Karl River, indirectamente, le había quitado a su mejor amiga.

Helena recordó aquellas veces en Sidney cuando, a escondidas del almirante Hayes, acompañaba a Lisa a sus encuentros con Karl. Ella siempre cerca, vijilando que nada más allá de lo tolerado por una señorita descente fuera a suceder. Recordó especialmente esa vez cuando cerca de un lago empezó a llover, Lisa le dijo que se refujiara con ellos dentro de un campanario abandonado, pero Helena prefirió retirarse y dejarlos solos...

La pelirroja regresó a la realidad. Empezó a empacar la ropa de Lisa. Cuando hubo terminado, también arregló algunas camisas de Rick que ella había sacado, dentro de la bolsa. Una de ellas aún Lisa la conservaba fuertemente estrechada a su pecho, en su cama.

Helena sintió un profundo dolor por lo que estaba sucediendo. Recordó la vez que conoció a Rick, un hermoso chico apenas entrando a la adolescencia. Ella, Roy y Jack solían tomar paseos dominicales y en una ocasión rick fue con ellos.

-Qué lejano me parece todo...

Tratando de tomar aire fresco, Helena salió de la habitación. Por esa noche ella debía regresar a su barraca asignada en los escuadrones de Miyagi, junto con los demás. Al menos allá podría hablar con Jack.

Para su mala fortuna, se encontró con una persona que era bastante desagradable para ella. Una mujer rubia, puesta de una bata de laboratorio. Una científica, la cual husmeaba entre los expedientes de Lisa. Era Lena Rigby.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú en este lugar?

-Vaya, vaya, Helena Chase -dijo Lena cerrando el expediente.

-Te hice una pregunta. Tú lugar es en la enfermería de la cárcel de Macross, no aquí.

-Obviamente vine porque quise constatar por mis ojos si era cierto o no que Rick no aparece.

-Pues es verdad. Hoy entró oficialmente a la lista de desaparecidos y con nulas probabilidades de ser hayado vivo. Ahora ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Devue el expediente de Lisa a su lugar.

-¿Por qué tan huraña? -Lena fue irónica- No me digas que es porque Lisa está esperando un hijo de tu adorado tormento, Jack Archer.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Helena se alarmó.

-¿Acaso no te lo había dicho el mediocre doctor de este lugar? -Lena abrió el espediente -Aquí lo dice claramente, ella está embarazada y obviamente debe ser de Archer. Digo, él es su legítimo marido.

-¡Eso es imposible! -Helena palideció. Le quitó el expediente a Lena y verificó.

-¿Lo ves?.

-Aquí dice que tiene aproximadamente un mes de embarazo... ¡pues Jack y Lisa tienen más tiempo de estar separados! ¡Ella lo abandonó y se fue a vivir con su hijo a un apartamento!...

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero qué estúpida eres! -Lena se burló y le volvió a quitar el expediente -..Y qué te hace pensar que de vez en cuando no se veían en su apartamento, o en cualquier otro lado.

-¡Conozco a Lisa, y ella no es así!

-Pero dudas de Jack... ¿verdad? -insinuó con una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Te repito que ellos tienen casi tres meses de estar separados! Además, Jack ha estado todo este tiempo en el Satélite Fábrica!

-¡No seas idiota! Lisa se estuvo revolcando con los dos durante el último año y finalmente dejó a Rick por irse tras Archer... Claro que esto fue porque descubrió las infidelidades de Rick... -Lena sonrió - Rick no la amaba, estaba harta de ella y por eso se acostó conmigo. Rick estuvo con Lisa solo por protocolo.

-Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que ha sucedido todo este tiempo, pues te la haz pasado de amante barata de la mitad de los soldados de las RDF... O es que acaso crees que la gente ignora que tu y Fisher tienen un romance dentro de la cárcel. Al parecer tu atención no es solo médica, sino también conyugal.

Lena miró hacia todos lados, pues Helena había hablado en voz bastante alta y la gente al rededor había escuchado claramente lo expuesto por ella. Algunos comentaban en voz baja. A Lena pensó que la tierra se la tragaría allí mismo, pues pensaba que su "relación" con Fisher era ultra secreta... Agarró a Helena por el brazo y la llevó hacia una esquina. Helena allí se la quitó de encima de un empujón.

-¿Quién te dijo lo de Fisher?.

-Se más de ti de lo que crees, doctora Rigby. Tengo informantes por todos lado, así que ni se te ocurra compararte con Lisa, porque ella y tú son muy diferentes. Tú si eres una zorra sanguinaria, y quien provocó toda una serie de eventos desafortunados al querer humillar a Lisa en la fiesta de Marjorie Prix...

-¡Ella se lo merecía!.

-¡Pues, te guste o no, el hijo que Lisa espera es de Rick, no ded Jack!. Ellos estuvieron juntos aquí en Miyagi el último mes y medio. Ellos se amaban. En cambio Rick a tí te odiaba, solo sentía asco y desprecio hacia tu persona. Solo fuiste una mujer de una noche de copas.

-¡Cállate!... -Lena hizo un intento por darle una cachetada a Helena, pero ésta llamó a los guardias.

-¡Guardias! Esta mujer intentó agredirme y pretende agredir a la capitana Hayes. Arréstenla y llévenla a la estación de policía... -Dijo Helena, quitándole de paso el expediente.

-¡Enseguida, comandante!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¡Maldita bruja. Me las pagarás!

-Asegúrense que mañana tome el primer vuelo a New Macross, o de lo contrario deberá permanecer presa hasta el próximo año.

En medio de una pataleta, los guardias metieron a Lena en el patrulla y partieron hacia la comisaría. Helena fue corriendo a la habitación de Lisa. Tenía que hablar con ella. Pero ella permanecía profundamente dormida por los sedantes. Helena necesitó sentarse y tomar aire. Estaba casi segura de que el hijo que Lisa estaba esperando era de Rick, pero ella tenía que confirmarlo. Con Rick muerto, ella presentía que Jack querría volver con Lisa, además, el divorcio de ambos aún no estaba resuelto porque él había puesto todos los obstáculos posibles para dilatarlo, Lisa seguía siendo legalmente la esposa de Jack... y si el hijo que ella estaba esperando era de Jack, ese sería el fin de toda esperanza de Helena de regresar con él.

No sabia cuándo Lisa despertaría y ella no tendría la paciencia para esperar. La incertidumbre la estaba matando. El único que podía hacer era peguntarle a él personalmente. Debía ser muy cuidadosa, pues dedujo que si Jack no le había comentado nada era porque ignoraba lo del embarazo de Lisa.

.

.

**Base de las RDF de Miyagi.**

Era casi media noche. A Jack se le había hecho casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Trataba una y otra vez, pero no podía. Sus pensamientos estaban anclados a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensaba en Lisa, en las muertes de Roy y Rick, en Helena, en Claudia. Nisiquiera el pensar en Enzra lo había atormentado tanto. Eso era algo que prácticamente había superado gracias a Lisa, al tiempo que estuvo con ella. Esa noches que ya le parecían tan lejanas, pero que fue una de las épocas más gratas y dulces de su vida.

Sí, aún la amaba, y mucho...

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando con el transcurrir del tiempo. Estaría prácticamente dormido cuando sintió un extraño ruido. Un estallido a lo lejos, como especie de una bomba o algo así. Con la respiración agitada se levantó. Se notó bañado en sudor, quitó su camiseta, quedándose solo en su pantalón largo de dormir. Descalzo fue hacia el lavablos. Era extraño, que con ese bombazo la alarma de la base no hubiera sonado, y más extraño aún era notar que había empezado a llover.

Miró por la ventana. A lo lejos en el cielo se veía un gran destello de luz de multicolores que subía hasta el cielo. Era hermoso, como un arcoiris vertical... Corrió la cortina y vio a una pequeña niña allí afuera, en medio de la pista, toda empapada. Tendría como unos 8 años. Ella miraba hacia la habitación de Jack. De pronto un escalosfrío inundó su cuerpo haciendo que todos los poros se le crisparan.

-¿Pero qué diablos?...

Sin dudarlo, aún descalzo salió corriendode la habitación sin innmutarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y salió hacia la pista, buscando a la pequeña. La lluvía empezó a caer un poco más fuerte. Miró hacia todos lados, pero ella ya no estaba. Empezó buscarla, y la vio correr a lo lejos, hacia las afueras de la base. Jack corrió tras ella.

Era imposible. Por más rápido que corriera él no le daba alcance. Incluso llegó un momento en que se sintió inexplicablemente agitado y se tuvo que sostener de un árbol, pues había llegado a un área boscosa y de paso había perdido de vista a la niña.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, empezó a correr nuevamente, abriéndose paso entre herbazales hasta que finalmente llegó a una especie de suburbio. Empezó a mirar por los alrededores y se dio cuenta que la niña estaba meciéndose suavemente en un pequeño columpio de un parque aledaño.

Despacio fue hacia ella, para no asustarla. Cuando estuvo detrás, Jack agarró la soga del columpio y la detuvo, haciendo que la niña se levantara del mismo y quedara de frente a él. El ex mercenario se acercó, puso una rodilla en tierra y le habló.

-Pequeña, estas no son horas de estar fuera de casa, además, está lloviendo...¿qué hacías en la base frente a la ventana de mi habitación?.

La niña aún con la mirada hacia el piso le contestó.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí?... Pero si nunca te había visto antes...No se quién eres...

La pequeña levantó el rostro. Sus ojos azul turquesa se clavaron en los de Jack. Una mirada que a él le pareció conocida.

-Cuando yo sea grande me voy a casar contigo... -dijo sonriendo.

Jack la miró extrañado. Quedó absorto ante aquel comentario. Pero ante la inocencia de la pequeña y su respuesta incoherente, prefirió aterrizarla en la realidad.

-Pequeña, eso es imposible. Además deberías regresar a tu casa. Tus padres son unos inconscientes al permitir que escapes de tu casa.

Jack se levantó y miró hacia los edificios buscando indicios de alguien que estuviera buscando a la niña.

-Niña, ¿Dónde están tus padres?... ¿Dónde vives?.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Jack se percató que la pequeña había empezado a correr. La vio alejarse por detrás de los edificios. El ex mercenario empezó a correr tras ella nuevamente, y al doblar por el edificio, en vez de la ñina, se encontró con una mujer que parecía estarlo esperando. Ella estaba allí, a 20 metros de él, entre aquel callejón.

-Oiga, ¿usted a visto a una niña?. Ella entró por aquí. Usted debió verla.

Jack se fue acercando hasta quedar solo a 10 metros de ella, quien permanecía estática. Mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Lisa?...

La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de él... No, no era Lisa. Pero sí una mujer muy parecida a ella. Alguien quien no le parecía conocida.

Ella se veía triste. Jack sintió palpitar su corazón. Era como si algo muy profundo dentro de él le provocara una especia de inigualable nostalgia... Se acercó más, quedando frente a ella. Sus ojos, azul turquesa, mirándolos fíjamente. Él trato de tocar el rostro de ella, pero agarró su mano, luego se acercó a él. Jack pudo sentir su aliento cuando le habló al oído.

-En la distancia y en el tiempo...

No supo cómo, pero aquella voz le parecía conocida...Aún así él no podía recordarla.

Ella entonces besó los labios de Jack. Un beso tierno y profundo que lo dejó sin aliento. Con los ojos cerrados, no supo si fueron muchos o pocos los segundos, cuando abrió los ojos, la vio alejarse, corriendo.

-¡Espera!... ¿Quién eres?...

Jack corrió tras ella, pero finalmente la perdió de vista. Había corrido tanto que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la misma ruta por donde había pasado el tsunami... Miró la desolasión al rededor de él, sintió la fría humedad de la calle bajo sus pies. Inexplicablemente, mientras avanzaba veía decenas de personas sin vida a lo largo de esa fatal ruta.

-Pero esto no puede ser. La policía local recogió los cadáveres y nosotros recogimos todos estos escombros.

De pronto escuchó un mosntruoso ruido que venía desde su espalda. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta que una marejada venía hacia él.

-¡DIABLOS!..

Jack corrió tanto como pudo, pero el agua pronto lo alcanzó. Luchó, pero no podía librarse del poder de aquel tsunami. Pronto entró a una especie de remolino que llevó hasta la desembocadura de un río. En contra corriente, se agarró de un tronco flotante. Empezó a toser. Pensó que ya estaba a salvo cuando cayó por una especie de catarata de 25 metros de alto.

Se hundió hasta las profundidades. Pensó que había muerto irremediablemente. Pero una extraña fuerza lo empujó hacia arriba, llevándolo hasta la orilla. Tosió por vario minutos. Se volteó y quedó boca arriba, exhausto. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso que le estaba ocurriendo?.

-¡Debes apresurarte!

Jack se incorporó tan pronto escuchó aquella vocesita. Era la pequeña niña nuevamente.

-¡No puede ser!

La niña emprendió carrera desapareciendo tras el espesor del bosque. Jack corría tratando de alcanzarla. La perdió de vista cuando unos riscos taparon el paisaje. Al mirar hacía atrás vio que estaba en las afueras de Miyagi. De hecho bastante lejos... ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a un lugar tan lejano? Eran cientos de kilómetros, casi en otra prefectura, una cercana a Fukushima. Fue entonces que notó que estaba cada vez más cerca de aquel destellos de arcoiris que subía verticalmente hasta el cielo.

Ya no pudo encontrar a la pequeña. En su lugar vio una caravana de gitanos que pasaron cerca de él. Eran aproximadamente treinta carretas, una especie de circo. Miró la carpa del primero, _"Circo del Norte Profundo"_... Le llamó la atención una mujer que venía a mitad de la caravana. Ella se acercó a Jack. Era una mujer madura, de piel tostada y ojos saltones de color verde.

-Disculpe, ¿usted ha visto a una niña por esta área?

La mujer tomó la mano de Jack, miró su palma y luego le habló.

-Está por allá. Sube a la montaña. -Señaló hacia el oriente.

Pensando que se trataba de la dirección donde se podría encontrar la pequeña, emprendió carrera hacia la montaña totalmente rocosa. Corrió varios minutos hacia la pendiente y estando allí arriba pudo ver varias cosas. A su derecha, el camino que conducía hacia Miyagi; a la izquierda, el lugar desde donde salía el arcoiris, era como una especie de planta nuclear destruída; y al centro, asentemientos de desfoliators. Probabemente sicarios y terroristas del lugar.

Jack se agachó cuando notó que uno de ellos pareció avistar su presencia. Con cuidado se arrastró lo más cerca que pudo. Era como un pueblo abandonado, unas 20 casas en estado deplorable. Se acercó lo más que pudo. Allí, oculto entre unos árboles pudo ver el tatuaje de la organización terrorista de la difunta Natasha Kerenski, otros más con el del grupo de Fukio Takayama.

Claro, eran los terroristas sobrevivientes de la operación realizada por Rick. Se habían amontonado en ese lugar. Jack sonrió. Regresaría a Miyagi, regresaría con su nave y les dispararía a todos con su misil, para que volaran en pedazos como cucarachas. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar, cuando vio a la pequeña niña correr hacia una de las casas, aquella que se veía más grande y de mejor aspecto.

-¡Diablos!...

Jack maldijo, pues sabía que esa no podía ser hija de ninguno de ellos. La mayoría sin hijos, y los pocos que tenían familia, siempre la mantenían alejada. Entonces la pequeña estaba en peligro.

Observó a un terrorista que estaba orinando alejado, cerca de un árbol. Fue hacia él y con mucha fuerza le viró el cuello, matándolo al instante. Tomó el arma y fue tras la niña. Fue escurridizo al vagar de pared en pared con el arma en la mano. Finalmente llegó a la casa donde la niña había entrado.

Con cuidado se fijo por una ventana que estaba abierta. Aparentemente la casa estaba sola. Corrió el telaje que hacía de cortina. El viento empezó a soplar haciendo que la cortina se alzará. Jack entonces tomó el telaje en su mano y miró hacia adentro de la casa. Extrañamente la niña no estaba... Pero cuando vio hacia una esquina, vio una cama y alguien que dormía en ella.

-De seguro es el líder de los sobrevivientes terroristas -Pensó.

Con cuidado, entró por la ventana. Se acercó cuidadonsamente a la cama, encañonando al sujeto. Era extraño, pero la persona estaba cubierta por una sábana, como si estuviera muerta. Jack no acostumbraba a disparar a nadie a quien no le viera la cara.

Con su mano derecha aputaba, y con la izquierda, finalmente alcanzó la sábana para de un envión descubrir el rostro de aquella persona.

-¡No puede ser!

De la impresión, el arma se le cayó al piso y se disparó sola.

Salió de su impresión cuando notó que varios terroristas entraron a la casa.

-¡Dispárenle! ¡Es Jack Archer!

Jack, a duras penas, pudo escapar de las balas, tirándose por la ventana. Cayó de lado. Su dolor realmente era intenso.

-¡Jack! -Escuchó que gritaban... y de repente, la voz de aquella multitud se hizo en una sola voz femenina. Una mujer rubia se acercaba a él, quien aún permanecía en el piso -...Jack...

La imagen de la mujer rubia se fue disipando para dar paso a la imagen de una mujer pelirroja, cuya voz le era muy familiar.

-Jack, ¿te encuentras bien?...

Era Helena. Ella tuvo que pedirle la llave del cuarto de Jack al oficial encargado, ya que llevaba varios minutos llamándolo desde afuera y él no le contestaba, por lo que se preocupó.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando ella entró, lo vio tirado en el piso al lado de la cama y se alarmó. El exmercenario, se volteó sobre el piso y abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-Helena... ¿dónde estoy?.

-Cómo que dónde estás... En tu habitación. ¿Por qué estás tirado en el piso?.

Jack se incorporó y miró para todos lados. Tocó su cuerpo y vio que estaba seco. Rápidamente se incorporó cavilando que efectivamente estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera se había quitado su camiseta de dormir. Helena lo miraba extrañado, él lucía realmente confundido.

Jack fue hasta su mesita de noche y tomó un vaso de agua. Luego se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te sucede algo?...

-Fue muy extraño. Tuvo una pesadilla, pero fue demasiado real. Podía sentir el agua, esa niña corría, un tsunami me atrapó...y vi a Rick...él estaba allí...

-Jack, se que esto de Rick es intenso para ti, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la noche que estuvimos en el Satélite Fábrica? Tuve una pesadilla similar y resulta que la desgracia fue cierta.

-Cariño, todo esto es solo es coincidencia -Ella acarició el cabello de él -... Rick está muerto. Tenemos que aceptarlo, en especial Lisa.

-Ella... ¿está bien?.

-Emocionalmente destrozada, pero es una mujer fuerte y debe entender que tiene un hijo por el cual velar.

Helena no sabía cómo abordar a Jack, pero de alguna forma tenía que saberlo. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y no pretendía irse a su habitación sin despejar la duda que la estaba matando.

-Jack, se que es tu vida privada, pero, quisiera saber algo sobre Lisa y tú.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo ella se fue de tu casa?... Es decir, aquella vez...

-Hace 3 meses y 2 días con 13 horas y... -miró el reloj- ...poco más de dos minutos.

-Llevas muy bien el conteo de ese tiempo.

-Me hiciste una pregunta. Solo la respondo. ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?.

-Lo que en realidad quiero saber es si durante ese tiempo, en aguna ocasión tú... la volviste a ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Ya sabes... ¿Alguna vez ustedes dos volvieron a acostarse?.

Jack pareció bastante incómodo con la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Helena.

-¡Por Dios, Helena! No es momento de hablar de algo como esto.

-Siempre he tratado de complacerte en todo, Jack. Ahora solo te pido que me contestes esta simple pregunta.

-¿Cómo diablos me iba a volver a acostar con ella si al día siguiente partí hacia el Satélite Fábrica?

-¡Usualmente haces lo que se te viene en gana, desobedeciendo a quien sea! Tu pudiste haber regresado a la tierra en tu nave sin que nadie lo supiera e ir corriendo tras ella...

Jack respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por su cabello. En realidad ella podía llegar a ser muy terca.

-¡Tu imaginación no tiene límites! ¿En qué maldito momento hubiera podido hacerlo sin que se formara un problema y por ende otro escándalo que estuviera en los titulares de esa maldita isla?.

-¡Solo respóndeme! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta saber la verdad!

-¡Maldición! ¡Si eso dejará que me atocigues con preguntas estúpidas, pues no!, ¡Nunca me escapé y no volvimos a estar juntos!... ¿Contenta?...

-Jack, ¿me lo dices en serio?...

-Sí...

-Lo sabía -dijo Helena con una sonrisa -Ella se acercó a Jack y lo abrazó.

-Helena, ¿qué está sucediendo?...¿Por qué esta pregunta sin sentido?

-Lo que sucede es que...

Ella le diría a Jack en ese momento que Lisa estaba esperando un bebé de Rick, pero en ese preciso instante escucharon a lo lejos una explosión. El sonido era hueco, debido a la distancia donde provenía.

Jack se crispó. Recordó el sueño y caviló en que estaba lloviendo... Persuroso hizo a un lado a Helena y corrió hacia la ventana. Apartó la cortina y miró alrededor de toda la pista, pero ni rastros de la niña. Alzó la mirada y pasmado vio el destello de luces de colores de forma vertical que subía hasta el cielo.

-No...puede...ser...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Te vez angustiado...

-Esto es tal como mi sueño. Pero la niña no está.

-¿Niña?...¿Qué niña?

-Helena, el doctor Weiss, psiquiatra con el que me estuve atendiendo luego de lo que le hice a Lisa, me dijo que cuando Edwards y sus secuaces me atacaron, el impacto de bala que me rozó el cerebro me produjo una fiebre tan alta durante el coma, que incidió en mi cerebelo. Desde ese entonces, mis pesadillas han sido cada vez menos constantes, pero suelo tener a algo como presagios, premoniciones, como si viviera primero algo que va a pasar después. De niño tuve algunos de esos sueños poco después de a muerte de mi familia, pero nunca al nivel en que los he tenido ahora... -El ex mercenario se acercó a la ventana, bajó el rostro y cerró sus ojos -...Esto solamente se lo había contado a Lisa. Solo ella lo sabía.

No pudo evitar recordarla. Pese al daño que le había ocasionado a Lisa, de ella solo había recibido afecto y comprensión. Las largas caminatas por la playa, cuando jugaban cartas o ajedrez, cuando tocaban alguna melodía en el piano, cuando veían películas juntos, o aquellas conversaciones luego de hacer el amor una y otra vez, tan intensamente que dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, tal cual y le estaba doliendo en ese momento. Y por más que le parecía extraño, también en ese momento le dolía no poder amar a Helena de la forma en que quería amarla. Aún no... No mientras Lisa estuviera allí pegada a su corazón como un tatuaje en el alma.

Helena pareció adivinar lo que sentía él en ese momento en el que no quería mirarla al rostro, por lo tanto tiró un salvavidas y siguió el tema como si no supiera nada.

-¿Te refieres a Deja Vu?...

-¡Eso!... Sí... Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo el médico -Jack se movía de un lado al otro con los pensamientos revueltos -Al principio pensé que era una estupidez, pero luego todo pareció encajar.

-¿Pero qué tiene esta vez de especial?

-En este sueño vi a Rick, no se si vivo o muerto, pero él estaba allí, a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Jack, no le des más vuelta a esto. Rick está muerto. Cuesta aceptarlo, pero es así.

Sorpresivamente la alarma de la estación empezó a sonar de manera aparatosa, mientras una voz salía de los altoparlantes de la base.

_-Atención, a todas las unidades. Vayan a sus posiciones. Recibimos una alerta de la Base de Fukushima._

Confundido, Jack se dirigió a la puerta para ver qué era lo que sucedía, abrió la puerta y miró hacia los pasillos. Decenas de soldados empezaron a salir de sus barracas, camino hacia sus respectivos puestos. El ex mercenario corrió por uno de los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a alguien.

-Jack, ¿a dónde vas? Tal vez es un problema local! -le gritó Helena.

Pero Jack, descalzo, giró por la esquina hasta alcanzar a uno de los soldados locales.

En la habitación, Helena escuchó que el celular de Jack empezaba a sonar. Tomó el celular y vio que se trataba de Lisa, según apareía en el identificador de llamadas. Iba a tomar la llamada pero en ese momento Jack entró avisándole que el soldado le había dicho que había estallado la Central Nuclear de Fukushima, a unos kilómetros al noroeste de esa localidad..

-¡Esto es serio! -se alarmó Helena.

En ese instante, Helena decidió no contestar la llamada de Lisa y optó por apagar el celular, pues sabía que en ese momento la prioridad era el reestablecimiento de la planta y salvaguardar las vidas humanas. Disimuladamente, colocó el celular donde estaba y le habló a Jack, quien se avistaba a cambiarse de ropa.

-Jack, necesitaré que me lleves a la Agencia Especializada de Energía Nuclear de Fukushima.

-¿Qué?... Pero en este tipo de situaciones debo ir con los locales para tratar de mitigar los daños posibles.

-¡Primero debemos saber el estado de la planta, qué tan grave es, y el radio de acción! Debes llevarme a donde te dije.

-¿Y qué pretendes? Sabes que en estos casos no me despego del Wolf-1. No estaré sobre un jeep. Sabes perfectamente que los desfoliators utilizan este tipo de ocasiones para atacar.

-Iré contigo en el Wolf-1... Solo dame unos segundos, me pondré mi traje de vuelo, mientras tú te alistas.

-Pero... Helena...

-¡No pienso discutir más con usted, capitán!. No Le estoy preguntando. Le estoy dando una orden.. ¿O tengo que recordarle que también soy su superior?.

Hubo una pausa. Un silencio estresante. Jack la miró molesto, pero ella no iba a recular.

-Sí, señora. Como usted ordene... -le respondió él, molesto de que ella hiciera uso de su rango en un momento como ese.

-Muy bien. Espéreme listo, en su nave.

Jack la vio desaparecer por los pasillos de aquella base, con rumbo a su habitación. Giró rumbo a los vestidores y se apresuró a ponerse su traje de vuelo. Con los minutos, ya listo, el ex mercenario tomó su celular para llamar a Lisa. Se extrañó de que estuviese apagado. Quiso prenderlo para llamar al hospital para ver como estaba ella, pero el altoparlante volvió a sonar indicando que la situación de la planta nuclear era caótica. En vista de eso, prefirió dejarlo apagado y salir corriendo hacia la pista.

Por otro lado, minutos después, puesta de su traje de vuelo, Helena caminó rápidamente por el hangar de la base.

-Comandante Chase, este casco de seguro le quedará bien -Le dijo uno de los soldados encargados de asistir al Escuadrón Lobo.

-Gracias... -Helena miró el casco -No subía a un Varitech desde hacía muchos años, aunque se tratara de estar en el puesto del copiloto.

Miró hacia el horizonte. Vio partir a las unidades locales, pues las unidades matrices de las RDF aún no debían salir hasta tanto no se supiera la magnitud. En la pista la esperaba Jack, dentro del Wolf-001, ya listo...Jack se levantó del asiento principal para ayudarla a ascender, pero ella se negó aduciendo que no era una imbécil. Jack se encogió de hombros. La conocía perfectamente como para saber que cuando quería sentirse autosuficiente, nadie la detenía...

Así despegaron rumbo a sus asignaciones.

.

.

.

Lisa se había hartado de estar en el hospital. Se hizo la dormida frente a Helena y las demás enfermeras, y luego del incidente entre ésta y Lena Rigby, se quitó las intravenosas, tomó el morral de ella, echó allí las pertenencias de Rick, la puso en su espalda, abrió la ventana, camino por los bloques hasta la escalera de emergencia y bajó sin que nadie la viera, no sin antes tomar las llaves de un Hummer que le habían asignado a Helena y escapar con el mismo por las calles de Miyagi.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Jack varias veces, pero por alguna extraña razón él no le contestaba.

-Diablos, Jack, ¿dónde estás?... ¿por qué no me contestas?...

No quería llamar a Max, pues sabía que él la obligaría a regresar a Macross. Lisa no pensaba irse de allí sin Rick, vivo... o muerto. Fue al lugar del siniestro, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Estaba cercado y varios guardias y unidades de las RDF custodiaban el lugar. Decenas de máquinas aún ayudando a recojer los escombros.

Manejar por aquella área por donde pasó el tsunami fue muy duro para ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Volver a ese lugar era un infierno en vida. Cerró los ojos, escuchó el crujir del agua, la voz de Rick, su mano, su mirada, y como se perdía entre la fuerza devastadora de la marejada... Se bajó del auto. Empezó a caminar por aquellos mismos lugares. Así estuvo unos minutos, puesta de una gorra y unos lentes oscuros evitando ser reconocida, hasta que vio a alguien familiar. Corriendo fue hacia él, quien estaba puesto de un uniforme de vuelo del escuadrón Lobo.

-¡Masato!

-¿Capitana Hayes? -Masato fue a su encuentro en cuanto ella se quitó las gafas -¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que ya había regresado a New Macross.

-Masato, no me iré de aquí sin Rick, o sin su cuerpo, pero no me iré sin él.

-Lamento mucho lo del comandante. Es una gran pena y enorme pérdida para todos.

-Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Jack, pero no me contesta. Sé que el me puede ayudar.

-Yo no lo he visto. Llegué hace pocas horas en mi nave y la realidad es que la tomé del hangar sin el permiso de él. Todo con el ánimo de ayudar a encontrar a Rick. Estacioné mi nave cerca de la playa.

-Gracias -Lisa fue hacia el y lo abrazó -Al menos se que cuento contigo.

-¿Recuerda usted cual fue el lugar exacto donde el tsunami los interceptó?

A Lisa le fue más fácil introducirse en aquel laberinto de escombros ya que la policía local no ponía impedimentos al ver a Masato con uniforme de vuelo de las RDF. Lisa recordó la ubicación del Hotel, el cual aún permanecía en pie, pero bastante maltrecho. De allí caminaron varios metros hasta llegar al irreconocible lugar donde la señora tenía el puesto de ventas.

Allí no pudo evitar llorar. Lo hacía en calladamente escondiendo sus lágrimas bajo las gafas oscuras, que eran de Rick.

-Todavía no me repongo de la experiencia vivida, me encontraba aquí en este punto, comprando unas cosas posterior al movimiento sísmico y en eso escuché un ruido difícil de distinguir, era como una maquinaria pesada que estremecía la tierra acompañada de crujidos que no podía identificar, luego escuché el grito de Rick y cómo me tomó de la mano y me gritó que corriera. Cuando miro hacia atrás veo ante mis ojos un muro de agua en cuya cima iban ramas, troncos, tablas, gente etc. corrimos a la calle principal sin saber por o a donde subir. Se nos unieron otras personas algunas casi desnudas, sin zapatos. De pronto todo era agua, permanecimos agarrados hasta que llegamos a otro punto...

Lisa corrió rápidamente, abriéndose paso por los escombros, Masato corría tras de ella, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

-¡Lisa, espera!

Ella corría muy rápido, siguiendo la ruta por donde el agua los había arrastrado. Varios minutos después llegó al poste frente a la casa de alto donde finalmente perdió de vista a Rick, mientras el hombre desconocido la ayudaba.

-La claridad del día me permitió verlo claramente. En cosas de segundos todo era un desastre y el agua quería como matarnos. Sucumbimos ante la marejada, tratábamos de agarrarnos de lo que fuera que estuviera a nuestro alcance, pero resbalábamos en las piedras sueltas, en parte ayudándonos con las manos. Ya casi no veía nada por la desesperación. Lo llamé... quería abrazarlo, pero el inistía en que subiera, para salvarme yo. Él sabía que ya era tarde, conciente que al abrazarnos sería mas terrible nuestra muerte ya que empezaríamos a hundirnos en la desesperación del remolino, pero en ese momento sentí la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y ser abrazada aunque no quisiera, sabía que si me soltaba no lo vería más...

Lisa empezó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Masato fue hacia ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Imagino lo difícil que es esto para usted. Pero debe recordar hacia qué lado tomó.

-Solo se que la corriente lo llevó en línea recta.. Luego se hundió y no lo ví más. De pronto todo se nubló sobre mí y después desperté en el hospital.

Lisa y Masato seguirían hablando pero en ese momento escucharon una especie de bombazo, un sonido seco, como una especie de estallido bastante alejado. Igualmente se percataron de que algunas naves empezaban a alejarse de ese lugar y la gente parecía inquieta. Segundos más tarde, Masato recibía una llamada donde le informaban que había que evacuar a las personas que vivían cercana a la planta nuclear de Fukushima, pues varios reactores habían estallado.

-¡No puede ser! -Lisa estaba consternada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo peor le vino cuando miró hacia el cielo y vio una especie de ráfaga de colores que se elevaba. La última vez que vio algo así, fue con la radiación emanada cerca de Base Alaska luego de la lluvia de la Muerte.

-Capitana Hayes, debo retirarme para ayudar a la evacuación. Cientos de miles de personas corren peligro. Creo que lo mejor para usted es que regrese al hospital.

-No voy a quedarme en ese maldito hospital mientras Rick está quien sabe dónde y mientras todos corran peligro.

-¡Estamos hablando de radiación. Esto incluso la expone a usted al peligro! -Masato le habló -Incluso en contra de su voluntad deberé llevarla con el capitán Sterling. Ustede debe regresar a Macross.

-¡No!

Lisa caviló en ese instante. No solo era ella, también el bebé estaba esperando. Se sintió abrumada por toda esa situación. Qué se suponía que debía a ser. Nunca se había sentido tan abismalmente sola, desesperada y oprimida... Molesta ante el dilema de sentirse impotente, dio la media vuelta y corriendo se alejó de Masato.

-¡Capitana Hayes!

Masato fue tras ella, pero unos metros más adelante resbaló y calló en un área fangosa. Cuando se levantó, corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo cuado iba a darle alcance, ella encendió el carro y se alejó de allí rápidamente.

Finalmente sus pensamientos se volcaron en Jack. Sentía que solo en él podía confiar. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?...

.

.

.

En la Agencia Especializada de Energía Nuclear de Fukushima, un experto en energía nuclear y encargado de dar los reportes, le explicaba a Helena la gravedad de la situación.

-La situación es muy crítica, comandante Chase. Se dieron explosiones en los edificios que albergan los reactores nucleares, fallos en los sistemas de refrigeración y liberación de radiación al exterior, registrados como consecuencia de los desperfectos ocasionados por el terremoto.

-Por favor, quisiera que fuera más explícito en lo que me está diciendo. Debo presentar un informe al alto mando de las RDF, y realmente quisiera que me diera los detalles completos.

-Mire, los primeros fallos técnicos se registraron el mismo día en que se produjo el sismo anterior al tsunami, es decir, el viernes 11 de marzo. Pero hasta hoy pararon los sistemas de refrigeración de dos reactores y de cuatro generadores de emergencia, provocando una fusión del núcleo parcial en los reactores 1, 2 y 3, explosiones de hidrógeno que destruyeron el revestimiento superior de los edificios que albergan los reactores 1,3 y 4. La explosión de hoy dañó el tanque de contención en el interior del reactor 2. También hay incendios en el reactor 4. Además, las barras de combustible nuclear gastado almacenadas en las piscinas de combustible de las unidades 1-4 están empezando a sobrecalentarse.

-Nuestro temor, comandante Chase -añadió otro de los cientítficos -es que el reactor 3 empleaba un combustible especialmente peligroso denominado "MOX", formado por una mezcla de uranio más plutonio sucumba a tal efecto y estalle. Si esto se filtra sería una catástrofe incluso para todo el perímetro de la plataforma continental de Japón.

-¡Por Dios!

Helena se alarmó en sobremanera.

-¡Señores! -añadió Jack -... En base a mi experiencia recomiendo evacuar a las personas en un radio de veinte kilómetros alrededor de la planta, extendiendo luego este radio a treinta y posteriormente a cuarenta. Empecemos con los trabajadores de la planta. Imagino que ya sufriero una fuerte exposición a radiación. Sobre los reactores, hay que actuar de inmediato para evitar incluso daños colaterales. También intuyo que necesitarán Liquidadores.

-Así es, capitán... -asintió el primer científico.

-¡Liquidadores!... -el corazón de Helena dio un vuelco.

Los Liquidadores... personas que arriesgan su vida para desintoxicar las áreas contaminadas por radiación, tal como sucedió en los años 80 en Chernobyl y también luego de la lluvia de la muerte en el 2010.

-¿Sucede algo, Helena? -perguntó Jack.

-¡Dios mío!... -Helena hizo un gesto de terror al saber que todos estaban expuestos a una radiación -Exponerlos a ser Liquidadores es llevarlos a la muerte.

-Es la única opción de mitigar un daño que pudiera ser fatal... -recalcó Jack

Ella recordó a su difunto padre, el vice almirante Arthur Chase. Con el paso de los años él había fallecido al sucumbir ante un cáncer, precisamente por prestar servicios como voluntario para ser Liquidador en Chernobyl en 1986, cuando Helena aún no había nacido. Murió en 1996, cuando ella tenía 10 años y su madre dos años después. Desde ese entonces Donald Hayes la había recibido en su casa como hija adoptiva, pues Helena era su ahijada.

-¡Jack, lo único que te pido es que no te unas a ellos! -Helena fue hacia él suplicandole, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Pero entiende que no es una decisión que pueda evitar. Deberé hacero si es necesario. Soy un capitán de las RDF y no permitiré que mis subalternos arriesgen su vida mientras yo permanezco alejado del peligro.

Jack no pretendía discutir con ella. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Él le dio la espalda y siguio conversando con los científicos sobre la metodología a utilizar para amortiguar la catástrofe. Más atrás, y en ese preciso momento, Helena recibió una llamada al celular de Max Sterling.

_-Helena, es Max. Hay dos problemas nuevos._

-Por favor, Max, no me des peores noticias.

_-El primero es que Gorian y sus Scavengers han vuelto a atacar por el área sur. Necesitamos refuerzos._

-Daré la orden inmediatamente. ¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

_-Lisa se ha escapado del Hospital y no la encuentran. Por favor dile a Jack que mande a alguien de sus que corra peligro. Cambio y fuera._

Helena suspiró. Todo era como una especie de pesadilla. Pensó en lo que hacer, pero consideraba que primero era lo primero. Para ella el bien común estaba por encima del individual.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quién llamó? -preguntó Jack

-Era Max Sterling. Dice que Gorian ha vuelto a atacar por el área sur. Necesitarán refuerzos. Tú y los chicos del escuadrón deberán hacerse cargo mientras llegan los del escuadrón Alpha.

-Eso lo pueden solucionar ellos. Están solo a 5 minutos de llegar. La prioridad es la planta nuclear.

-Por ahora el escuadrón de Rampar de Nueva Zelanda se encargará de descontaminar el área nuclear.

-¡Ellos no tienen la experiencia adecuada, son novatos! ¡Es es una misión suicida para esos chicos!

-¡Yo estoy a cargo de esta misión, y hasta que no disipen las fuerzas de Gorian, no quiero verte cerca de esa maldita planta nuclear, y esa es mi última palabra, capitán Archer!

-¡Diablos! -Jack dio un manotazo a la mesa cercana a él, tan fuerte que Helena se asustó. Pero ella no iba a recular en su decisión.

El exmercenario tomó el casco de mala gana y salió de allí como alma que llevaba el diablos. Helena también tomó su casco y fue tras él... Ella tampoco pretendía decirle que Lisa había escapado del hospital, pues estaba segura que Jack dejaría todo lo asignado y se hiría corriendo a buscarla. Prefirió callar. Lisa seguramente estaría bien, ella era una militar experimentada y sabría arreglárselas sola. Para Helena la prioridad en ese momento era acabar con Gorian y reestablecer la seguridad del lugar, e igualmente mantener a Jack alejado de la idea de ingresar al grupo de Liquidadores de Fukushima.

Ya en la pista, Jack despegó y se dirigió al suroeste.

-¿Hacia a donde te diriges? -Le preguntó Helena, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Te dejaré en la base. No pretendo ir a batalla contigo de copiloto. No te expondré al peligro. Además quiero que averigues sobre el estado anímico de Lisa... Tengo varios días incomunicado con ella y siento que algo no anda bien. Por favor ve al hospital y hazle compañía. No quiero que esté sola.

-¡Ella está bien! ¡Lo que te debe preocupar ahora es acabar con Gorian!.

-¿Acaso no te puedo pedir un maldito favor?.

Seguirían discutiendo, pero en ese momento, Jack pudo avistar como un reflejo que un misil venía hacia él. A duras penas logró esquivarlo. Helena entró en pánico.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué diblos sucede?...

-¡Sujétate, Helena. Nos atacan!.

Jack pudo estabilizar su nave. Era la primera vez que lucía asustado, pero no por él, sino porque su copiloto era Helena y no quería que nada malo le sucediera a ella. Miró a la distancia. Pudo ver que el Quaddlum Rae que iba contra él era aquella asesina zentraedi, Lyss Gruaca, a la que Leonard había nombrado Mechangel, el ángel de la muerte. Tanto así que hasta el mismo Zeraal la llamaba así. Ella, la nueva líder Quadronos luego de la captura de Kiyora.

Mechangel volvió a atacar a Jack, este vez desde los laterales por la izquierda y luego por la derecha, incluso a lo lejos, la tierra temblaba bajo los impactos. Jack miró miró hacia atrás y vio que Helena estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico, pero él debía maniobrar.

-¡Helena, te necesito estable! Debes mantenerte firme, ya que mis giros y maniobras son muy bruscas!

-¡Hazlo!..

Jack cambió de modalidad. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser la presa, sino el cazador. Giró de manera sincronizada y sacó el misil y disparó... Helena podía sentir el sonido de los misiles, y el crugir de los impactos. Luego una ración de proyectiles que sacudieron la nave.

Mechangel era un hueso muy duro de roer. Ella esquivaba todo y volaba muy rápido. Cuando Jack cambiaba a modalidad fighter ella se concentraba en las alas, y en el lugar donde sabían que estaban ubicados los tanques de combustible de los cazas.

De pronto, Helena se vio de cabeza, cuando Jack giró para volver a modalidad Battloid. Ella miró el velocímetro, mientras descendíamos a 800 kilómetros por hora para esquivar el ataque de Mechangel. El combate se estaba extendiendo, pues ni Jack ni Lyss Gruaca sucumbían. Hubo un momento en que Lyss distrajo la atención del ex mercenario al disparar hacia unos poblados. El pudo enviar proyectiles para amortiguar los disparos, pero ella aprovecho y disparó acestando un roce cerca del área donde estaba Helena... Helena gritó aterrorizada cuando se sintió girar por los aires. De paso, el pánico de Helena desconcentraba a Jack.

-¡Jack! ¡Tengo miedo!... ¡Vamos a morir!

Jack maldijo a Mechangel. Si algo le llegara a pasar a Helena, el buscaría a esa maldita zentraedi y la matería como a la perra que era... Lyss fue hacia Jack y ambos forcejaron, él en modalidad Battloid... Helena pudo ver el rostro de Lyss a través del cristal, su mirada de muerte.

-¡Cierra los ojos, Helena! -le gritó Jack al notar que Lyss la miraba fijamente a ella, como arma psicológica para afectarlos a ambos.

Helena cerró los ojos mientras se moría del miedo. Luego sintió una especie de impacto. Jack dio un garrotazo con el misil a Lyss haciéndola retroceder, pero ella pudo recuperarse y darle un manotazo al Battloid de Jack, tratando de aturdirlo. Esto hizo que el Battloid cayera unos metros más allá. Debido a la presión y ante el terror que sentía por la batalla, finalmente Helena se desmayó en su asiento.

El ex mercenario se recuperó, se levantó rápidamente.

-Helena, ¿estás bien?...

Jack palideció al ver que Helena no contestaba. Supo entonces que se había desmayado.

-¡Maldita perra zentraedi, ahora verás!.

Jack no quería usar mas pestaciones, pues estaban ambos muy cerca de poblados y podrían verse afectados. Lyss fue hacia él, pero Jack esquivó el ataque. El ex mercenario subió por los aires, tratando de alejar a Mechangel de los poblados. Ella finalmente fue tras él por tercera ocasión.

-¡Maldición, es muy rápido! -puntualizó Mechangel a sí misma, molesta al no poder darle alcance a Jack.

Cuando se reencontraron sobre el mar, siguió la batalla. En un descuido, Jack le había asestado en una pierna a la armadura de la quadronos, pero esta envió una lluvia de fuegos para alejar a Jack, haciendo que uno de ellos impactara una parte de la nave de Jack en momentos en que este cambiaba de modalidad Battloid a Fighter y haciendo que girara por los aires mientras Lyss huía de la batalla evitando que Jack acabara con ella pues estaba herida.

Jack no supo cómo se las arregló para salir de los giros, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró sacando su cañón disparando hacia Mechangel, quien se vió en la necesidad de alejarse por los costados. Evitó el mar y movió su palanca hacia el terreno. Se recuperó de la caída en modalidad fighter y su ala izquierda golpeó el terreno en un ángulo de 35 a 40 grados. Inmediatamente, el ala derecha golpeó el suelo. El avión se volcó y rodaron casi 200 metros por la tierra. Era la aprimera vez que a Jack le sucedía algo así. La verdad había batallado muy incómodo, debido a la prescenia de Helena, pero además de eso debía reconocer que Lyss Gruaca era una gran quadronos. Estaba casi seguro que ella, Mechangel, estaba un poco por encima inclusive de Miriya y Kiyora.

Respiró hondo y movió un poco su cuello para estabilizarse. Quitó su casco, abrió la carlinga y enseguida fue hacia Helena. Le quitó el casco y tomó entre sus manos el hermoso pálido rostro de su comandante.

Varios minutos transcurrieron. Helena fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Jack. Ella, aún en sus brazos, movió sus ojos celestes mirando todo a su alrededor. Al ver que estaban ambos con vida, que habían descendido de la nave y que estaban en el suelo, se aferró a Jack en un enorme abrazo que él le devolvió y empezó a llorar.

-Jack, tuve mucho miedo. Pensé que íbamos a morir -Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y depositando sus lágrimas en el pecho de él.

-Ya todo pasó...

-¡A esto es a lo que ustedes los pilotos de combate se exponen diariamente. No quisiera que lo hicieras nunca más. No quiero perderte, Jack. No quiero que mueras. No podría vivir sin ti!... ¡Te amo!...

Ella besó los labios de Jack y él correspondió al beso, profundamente.

-Tampoco soportaría si algo te pasara... -Le dijo él cuando separaron sus labios. Luego la abrazó.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención. A la distancia, como a unos 15 metros aproximadamente, una caravana compuesta por treinta carretas, pasaba a paso rápidol huyendo de Miyagi y en extremo contrario a Fukushima. Era una especie de circo. Miró la carpa de la primera carreta, _"Circo del Norte Profundo"_.

-Jack, ¿qué sucede?. -le preguntó Helena al ver que él se había quedado perplejo al ver aquello.

-Espera, ya regreso.

El ex mercenario fue corriendo hasta estar lo más cerca posible de la caravana. Miró hacia todos lados y finalmente la vió. Allí estaba ella, una mujer madura, de piel tostada y ojos saltones de color verde.

-¡Es usted!...

La mujer miró a Jack, se bajó de la carreta en que iba y se acercó a él.

-¿Acaso te conosco, muchacho?

-Yo... yo la he visto en mis sueños.

-Pues yo nunca te había visto. ¿Qué quieres?.

-No lo sé... En el sueño yo solo buscaba a una niña que nunca había visto antes y luego encontraba a una persona que todos creemos muerto.

La mujer miró fíjamente los ojos de Jack. Luego miró hacia todos lados. Finalmente le hizo una petición.

-Soy Kotonoha, la gran clarividente...Dame tu mano...

Jack estaba tan perplejo que apenas si se dio cuenta cuando la mujer tomó la mano de él, en vista de que había quedado estático. Miró su palma un buen rato y luego le habló.

-Tu haz vivido una vida trágica. Mucha sangre y muerte. Haz perdido a mucha gente. Las lineas de tus manos son confusas, como si todavía tu destino no estuviera escrito, presente y pasado se chocan, espacio y tiempo se confunden... -Ella quedó perpleja mirando la mano de Jack, luego la cerró y le habló -La persona que buscas no ha muerto. Está muy cerca.

-¿A dónde está?...

La mujer señaló hacia el oriente, donde había una montaña.

-Gracias!

El se iba a retirar, pero ella lo llamó.

-La persona a la que crees amar, no es a la que amas realmente. ¡Aun no la conoces! -Le gritó -...¡Ten cuidado! ¡Algo malo sucederá a alguien que quieres si no es prudente!

Jack hizo un alto, pero él debía seguir. Corrió y se acercó a Helena.

-¡Helena, ven! -Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que subiera nuevamente a la nave. Ella fue y finalmente se sentó en el puesto el copiloto. Pero se extrañó cuando vio que el regresó a tierra.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó ella cuando vio que él tomaba unos puñales que escondió en la parte trasera de sus botas, al igual que dos armas cargadas de municiones amarradas a su cinturón, y una escopeta corta Remintong alrededor de su espalda... -Jack, ¿qué es todo ese armamento?¡debemos regresar a la base! La nave necesita reparaciones y ambos debemos ser examinados por un médico.

-Espérame aquí. Debo buscar algo.

-Pero...

-Helena, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no te bajarás de esta nave. Mantén la Carlinga cerrada. El ventilador te permitirá respirar. Si vez que demoro, te repito que por ninguna circunstancia vayas a bajar. Solo enciende el trasmisor y llama a Sangriento o a Sunshine para que vengan por ti.

-Jack, no me asustes...

-Sólo haz lo que te digo.

El ex mercenario dio un salto al suelo y emprendió carrera hacia la montaña totalmente rocosa. Corrió varios minutos hacia la pendiente y estando allí arriba pudo ver varias cosas que efectivamente había visto en su sueño. A su derecha, el camino que conducía hacia Miyagi; a la izquierda, a lo lejos bastante distante, el lugar desde donde salía el arcoiris, casi indivisible, obviamente por el estallido de la central nuclear; y al centro, lo que temía, asentemientos de desfoliator.

Jack se agachó cuando notó que uno de ellos pareció avistar su presencia. Todo parecía encajar. Con cuidado se arrastró lo más cerca que pudo. Era el mismo pueblo abandonado, unas 20 casas en estado deplorable como en sus sueños. Se acercó aún más. Allí, oculto entre unos árboles pudo ver el tatuaje de la organización terrorista de la difunta Natasha Kerenski, otros más con el del grupo de Fukio Takayama. Era increíble que algo así le estuviera pasando, obviamente por ningún lado veía a la extraña niña de sus sueños.

No quería perder tiempo, si regresaba a Miyagi para pedir refuerzos, quizás al regresar ellos ya no estarían allí, ya que veía que la mayoría de ellos se alistaban para abandonar el lugar.

Observó a un terrorista que estaba orinando alejado, cerca de un árbol. Sonrió, sabía qué hacer. Fue hacia él y con mucha fuerza le viró el cuello, matándolo al instante. Fue escurridizo al vagar de pared en pared con sus armas el arma en las manos. Finalmente llegó a la casa principal, aquella donde había visto entrar a la niña en sus sueños.

Con cuidado se fijo por una ventana que estaba abierta. Aparentemente la casa estaba sola. Corrió el telaje que hacía de cortina. El viento empezó a soplar haciendo que la cortina se alzará. Jack entonces tomó el telaje en su mano y miró hacia adentro de la casa. Sus poros se crisparon cuando vio hacia la esquina, vio una cama y alguien que dormía en ella, exactamente igual a lo que había visto mientras soñaba.

Con cuidado, entró por la ventana. Se acercó cuidadonsamente a la cama. Esta vez no lo encañonó. La persona estaba cubierta por una sábana, como si estuviera muerta, pero una venoclisis en su brazo le avistó que aún vivía... Finalmente alcanzó la sábana para de un envión descubrir el rostro de aquella persona.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!...

Era Rick Hunter...

Jack tocó su rostro y vio que tenía mucha fiebre. Él realmente tenía un semblante terrible. No estaba muerto, pero podría morir. Constató que casi no tenía pulso.

Se impresionó mucho, pero no dejó caer el arma. Contuvo sus emociones, respiraba agitadamente, pero fue hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta y miró disimuladamente. Allí estaba ella, Kelly Kerenski, hermana de la difunta Natasha, reconocía a ambas pues la misión que había llevado a cabo Rick lo había hecho buscar información al respecto. Jack había conocido a Natasha, pero no a Kelly, ya que ella era una chiquilla cuando Natasha ya andaba en sus andanzas terroristas...

¿Pero qué diablos hacía Kelly con Rick?

.

.

.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la situación parecía empeorar en todo el noroeste de Japón.

La Agencia de Seguridad Nuclear e Industrial (NISA) elevó el nivel de gravedad del incidente a 7 para los reactores 1, 2 y 3, el máximo en la escala INES, el mismo nivel que alcanzó el accidente de Chernobyl de 1986, aunque mil veces por debajo de la lluvia de la muerte.

Dada la magnitud del incidente, las autoridades declararon inmediatamente el "estado de emergencia nuclear", procediendo a la adopción de medidas urgentes encaminadas a paliar los efectos del accidente. Así, con la ayuda de organismos nacionales, internacionales, las fuerzas armadas y las RDF, se evacuó a la población residente en las zonas adyacentes con un aumento progresivo del perímetro de seguridad.

Al pasar las horas se fueron tomando nuevas decisiones, como inyectar agua marina y ácido bórico en alguno de los reactores, suministrar yoduro de potasio a la población o desplazar los vuelos de la aviación civil del entorno de la central afectada. Las medidas adoptadas, tanto las dirigidas a controlar el accidente nuclear como las enfocadas a garantizar la estabilidad económica del país.

Las brigadas científicas, las RDF, lideradas por el escuadrón Skull y varios otros, y los equipos especializados, tenían varias funciones, entre las que se encontraban, devolver la electricidad a la central, apagar los incendios que se declaraban en la misma, limpiar la zona de escombros, enfríar las piscinas de los reactores nucleares mediante el bombeo de agua desde tierra con camiones cisterna y por vía áerea, y el sellado de grietas por donde se filtraban las partículas radioactivas al mar y al aire.

Las personas que trabajaron en la central tenían que ir cubiertos con trajes protectores, máscaras y en algunos casos bombas de oxígeno, para verse afectados los menos posible por la radiación además de portar un medidor de radiación para poder abandonar la zona en cuanto los niveles de radiación fueran más altos de los permitidos legalmente.

Luego de su discusión con Masato, Lisa estuvo dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por la aquella ciudad. Ya entrada esa noche, había decidido que lo mejor era regresar al hospital, luego de analizar que al menos allí podría llegar Rick herido en cualquier momento. Todo menos perder las esperanzas.

La enfermera le reprendió fuertemente por su desaparición, pero ella no le hizo caso. Le pidió unas mudas y se puso una ropa de enfermera para ayudar a todos los heridos que estaban llegando de diversas partes, víctimas tanto del tsunami como de la explosión de la planta nuclear de fukushima, los hospitales del noreste del Japón estaban abarrotados.

Prácticamente no se cabía en aquel hospital, los heridos estaban por doquier. Los peores eran aquellos que venían con horribles quemaduras por la radiación, la mayoría trabajadores de la planta. Todos habían sido asignado a diversos centros hospitalarios del país.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Los primeros Liquidadores caídos empezaban a abarrotar aquellos recintos clínicos.

Como ella ya estaba mejor, Lisa cedió su cuarto a tres enfermos con camas improvisadas para su atención. Ella había preferido dormir en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo. Casi siempre bajaba y ayudaba en la sala de emergencias.

-¡Enfermera, ayúdeme! ¡Me duele mucho! -gritó un joven en una camilla, con una intravenosa en su mano.

-No soy enfermera, pero dígame que necesita. Yo lo atenderé.

El joven soldado en estado deplorable mostraba quemaduras en sus piernas y torso. Era un muchacho de las RDF de Nueva Zelanda. Su escuadrón había ido a ayudar a evacuar y a servir como parte del grupo de Liquidadores. Pero sobrepasó el tiempo de esposición a la radiación. El traje hecho de plomo le había provocado llagas en la cara.

Aquel chico le recordó al Rick de sus inicios. El joven sargento de tan solo 18 años, tan joven e inmaduro como temiblemente valiente. En realidad, la tristeza por la pérdida hacía que casi todo a su alrededor le recordara a él..

-Se que voy a morir, no resisto el dolor -Lisa apretó la mano del muchacho -Por favor, máteme.

Para Lisa, eso fue como una punzada en su yugular. Cómo él le iba a pedir eso.

-De ninguna manera. Usted va a vivir.

-¡No, Por favor!

-Soldado, soy la capitana Lisa Hayes. ¡Míreme a los ojos!. No deje de luchar.

El soldado enseguida la reconoció. Sí, era ella, Lisa Hayes. Desde adolescente había querido conocerla, a ella y a Rick Hunter. Sonrió al ver a su heroína.

-Sabe, quería ir con ustedes en la misión de los maestros de la Robotechnia... pero no podré, capitana. Lo siento.

-¡Claro que puedes, solo resiste! ¿Dime, como te llamas?.

-Frank... Frank Robson. Soy teniente 2do del escuadrón Rampar de Nueva Zelanda.

-Vamos teniente Robson. ¡No se rinda!. Aquí estaré con usted.

Una enfermera que fue atender al chico, le suministro una inyección para amortiguar el dolor. Luego ella miró a Lisa con tristeza y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que el chico no sobreviviría. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando el soldado empezo a hablarle, aún con su mano aferrada a la de Lisa.

-Lamento mucho la pérdida del comandante Hunter. Era una inspiración para todos... Soy católico, sabe... Quizás tenga la dicha de encontrarme con él en el paraíso.

Lisa sintió que el chico apretó muy fuerte su mano y empezó a temblar un poco. Luego de eso se calmó, respiró profundamente y murió. Lisa con delicadeza cerró los ojos del muchacho... Consternada, lloró desconsoladamente, por el soldado y por su situación actual; aquellas palabras del soldado también le daban a entender la triste realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar. Rick había muerto. Le dolía en el fondo del alma. Se recostó a la pared cercana y se deslizó por la misma hasta quedar sentada. Solo dos cosas le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante, su pequeño Roy y el bebé que venía en camino.

.

.

.

Jack tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a Rick de allí, o de seguro esta vez sí moriría, pero estaba rodeado de terroristas, sicarios y mercenarios, todos bajo las órdenes de Kelly Kerenski por lo que podía ver. Miró hacia sus alrededores por la ventana, eran al menos 20. Entonces debía atrapar a la reina para poder negociar con ellos. Miró en la habitación y se fijó que había un gran armario. Lo abrió con cuidado y se introdujo dentro de él.

Habían pasado 10 minutos cuando Kelly, acompañada de un doctor entraron a la habitación. El doctor, quien lucía asustado revisó a Rick y luego de examinarlo le habló a la terrorista.

-Señorita, le repito lo que le dije ayer, él está muy grave. Creo que tiene hemorragia interna.

-Mira idiota, haz lo que tengas que hacer para salvarlo... -le gritó -¡Lo quiero vivo!

-No tengo los insumos necesarios. Él necesita ir a un centro médico. Por su semblante intuyo que le quedan solo algunas horas de vida.

-¡Pues ve al hospital con dos de mis hombres y busca lo que tengas que buscar, pero de aquí él no se mueve!

Dos hombres entreron y se llevaron al médico camino al Hospital de Miyagi para robar insumos médicos para el cuidado de Rick... En tanto que Jack desde adentro del armario pensaba que ahora quedaban 18 hombres... Por su parte, Kelly quedó sola en la habitación. Se hincó ante él, acarició su cabello y su rostro,

-Estarás bien, amor mío -Con delicadeza besó los labios de Rick -... Te amo...

Volvería a besarlo, pero Kelly sintió como la tomaban por los brazos desde atrás, le quitaban el arma y la encañonaban en el oído con una pistola.

-Esto es muy tierno y conmovedor, casi me haces llorar.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Eso no importa. Solo quiero que le digas a uno de tus esbirros que saque a Rick de aquí en este momento. Lo montaremos en un carro y lo llevemos al hospital de Miyagi, o te juro que te mato como a la perra que eres.

-¿Ah sí? -En ese momento Kelly apretó el botón de una sortija que llevaba en la mano. Un extraño ruido empezo a emanar desde su carro. Sus subordinados corrieron inmediatamente con dirección a la casa para ir en su auxilio.

-¡Maldita ramera, ya verás! -Jack agarró a Kelly por un brazo y la estrello tan fuerte contra la pared que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza la aturdió por completo, haciendo que cayera desmayada al piso -...Me haz hecho un favor.

Desde adentro, Jack cerró las ventanas de madera con sus respectivas trancas para que nadie pudiera entrar por allí, tomó a Rick con cuidado y lo colocó en el piso y colocó a Kelly al lado para que cualquier bala perdida le cayera a ella y no a él, luego tiró el armario cerca de la puerta de entrada para usarlo como resguardo, sacó el rifle que llevaba atado a la espalda y empezó a tirar cañonazos contra los hombres. Dos, cuatro, ocho, once caían muertos...

Jack, tirado en el piso, las gotas de sudor bajo su frente, sus ojos brillaban como en sus mejores tiempos de mercenario...

Cuando hubo un silencio se levantó con cuidado. Entonces giró por el suelo y llegó hasta la otra ventana, sacó un palo de escoba que se encontró y se dio cuenta que nadie disparó. Sabía que ahora vendrían por detrás. Con nervios de acero le colocó el silenciador al rifle, se asomó por la ventana y le disparó a dos francotiradores, uno que estaba en un campanario y otro que estaba en la ventana de una casa cercana. Eran los dos que estaban afuera, esperando que saliera para liquidarlo. Quedaban cinco.

Entró por la puerta de una casa vacía que quedaba a un costado de aquella, abrió la venta y salió por allí, caminó con cuidado a la derecha, pudo ver que tres de los hombres estaban detrás de la casa intentando abrir la ventana. Desde ese punto los encañó y disparó, muriendo los tres al instante. Quedaban dos.

Esos últimos se montaron a un carro queriendo escapar. Jack tiró el rifle al piso, saco una potente pistola y disparó a las dos llantas traseras a una distancia considerable. El auto se estrelló. El ex mercenario fue hacia allá caminando, uno de ellos salio del carro y emprendió huída, Jack le disparó por la espalda. El último estaba herido y atascado dentro del carro.

-No, no me mates... por favor...

El ex mercenario sonrió. Se alejó unos pasos. Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa se volteó y le disparó al tanque de gasolina del carro. El auto explotó en ese instante. Sabía que si lo dejaba con vida sería un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Regresó a la casa. Con su bota hizo a Kelly a un lado, tomó a Rick y lo volvió a colocar en la cama.

Kelly solo sintió que un balde de agua bañaba su cara. Tosió varias veces revolcándose de dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio la silueta de un hombre bastante alto, pero aún no lo distinguía bien. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Levántate. Tenemos que llevar a Rick al hospital de Miyagi.

-¿Dónde están mis hombres?

-Muertos...

-¡No, no puede ser! ¿Quién eres?...

-¿Quieres saber quien soy? -Jack la agarró por el cabello como a un perro y la levantó con fuerza. Kelly se quejó del dolor...

-¡Ahhhh, maldito, me lastimas!

Jack la llevó hacia un espejo que estaba pegado en la pared contraria. Se colocó detrá de Kelly, pegándola contar su cuerpo y la agarró por el cuello, casi afixiandola, obligándola a que ambos se vieran al espejo.

-¿Ahora sí me vez, Kelly Kerenski?

-¡Tu rostro... yo te he visto!

-Me cojí a tu hermana un par de veces, antes de que fuera la mujer de Masato. Pero eso no debería extrañarte, ella era una perra, igual que tú -Jack la miró fijo -... Tu padre, Vitali Kerenski, fue el primero en apodarme Gigante Asesino, cuando yo tenía 15 años.

-¡Jack Archer!... -Kelly sintió un miedo indescriptible al sentirse en los brazos de él...

Ella apenas lo recordaba. Tantas historias aterradoras que había escuchado sobre él, uno de los peores mercenarios de todos los tiempos... Jack la sintió temblorosa entre sus brazos.

-Huelo tu miedo... -él se acercó al oído de ella y después bajó para oler su cuello -¡Pero muerta no me sirves! Te necesito para llevar a Rick a Miyagi...

La tiró al piso. Kelly cayó aparatosamente, presa del pánico. El terror se apoderó de ella como nunca antes lo había sentido. Jack era como un lobo al acecho... El exmercenario escuchó que un carro se acercaba. Eran los dos terroristas que Kelly había enviado con el médico al hospital de Miyagi a buscar insumos para Rick, ya estaban de regreso. Al venir por el camino se dieron cuenta que algo había sucedido. El carro se etacionó a unos metros de la casa.

-¡Quién quiera que sea, suelte a Kelly en este momento! -gritó uno de ellos.

-No están en posición de exigir. Tiren sus armas o la mato.

-¡Steeve! ¡Vladimir! ¡Hagan lo que él dice! ¡Es Jack Archer! -gritó Kelly desde adentro -Mató a todos y me tiene de rehén.

Afuera, Steeve y Vladimir se miraron uno a los otros. Sabían que Jack era de temer, pero por insólito que pareciera, ellos si tenían algo para negociar.

-Pues nosotros también tenemos un rehen -gritó uno de ellos. Su nombre era Steeve Murdor, de hecho el segundo al mando después de Kelly. Un sicario de temible. Alto, de ojos grises, cabellos rubios, buena presencia y contextura atlética. Bien parecido, pero sumamente cruel.

De Steeve Murdor se decían tantas cosas. Una de ellas era que él había sido el verdadero amor de Natasha Kerenski, pero que ella se alejó de él cuando descubrió que le había sido infiel con su propia hermana. Entonces ella volvió con Fukio Takayama. Sin embargo, eventualmente se volvió amante de Steeve mientras seguía con Fukio.

-¡Dejen de hablar idioteces. Ya oyeron a su jefa. Hagan lo que pido o la mato como a una cucaracha! -Jack estaba encañonando a Kelly.

-Entonces yo tendré que matar a esta hermosa pelirroja que me encontre entre los árboles -añadió Steeve -Creo que es compañera tuya. Helena es su nombre.

Jack tembló al saber que habían la habían capturado... Kelly vio el rostro de terror del ex mercenario y sonrió.

-¡Jack! -gritó Helena, desesperada desde afuera.

-¡Tira tus armas, Jack, o Helena morirá! -le gritó Steeve.

-¡Maldición! -Jack tomó sus armas y las tiró por la ventana. Los hombres entraron con Helena y la tiraron al piso, ella cayó aparatosamente.

-¡Helena! -Jack fue hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos -¡Te dije que no bajaras de la maldita nave!.

-Lo siento, Jack. Demorabas, y luego escuché disparos y me preocupé -dijo entre sollozos.

Jack sintió el un golpe en su cabeza y cayó de bruces al piso. Kelly se había puesto de pie y con la cacha de una pistola le dio un golpe a Jack. Luego vino Vladimir y empezó a golpear a Jack en el estómago. Helena gritó horrorizada.

-Me las vas a pagar, maldito -Kelly reía, pues había triunfado después de todo -Serás mi mayor trofeo. Ya me imagino los titulares de los periódicos _"Kelly Kerenski, heredera del grupo terrorista Kerenski, acaba con la vida del mejor mercenario de todos los tiempos y capitán del Escuadrón Lobo de las RDF, Jack Archer el gigante asesino"_... jajajajaja! ¡Seré una leyenda!

-¡No, por favor! ¡Déjelo! -Helena lloraba.

-¡Tú cállate, muñequita estúpida! -Kelly dio unas órdenes, mirando ahora a Vladimir...-Vladimir, consigue unas silla y ata a Archer.

-¿Por qué no lo matas de una buena vez? -preguntó Steeve.

-¡No!... Primero quiero que sufra, como haré sufrir a Rick Hunter cuando se recupere.

Helena se crispó al escuchar el nombre de Rick. Hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia del hombre en la cama. Entonces corrió de inmediato hacia él.

-¡Rick!... ¡Por Dios, estás vivo!... -Pero él lucía muy mal, y no respondía -¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital o morirá!...

-¡Aléjate de él, mosca muerta!... -Kelly tomó a Helena por el cabello y la tiró al piso. Luego la encañonó.

-¡Eres una salvaje!...

-Para Jack tengo planes, pero tú no me sirves para nada, así que te acabaré en este instante -Kelly la estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella.

-¡No te atrevas! -Jack amarrado y sentado en la silla le gritó -Si quieres mátame ya. Pero deja que ella se vaya.

Kelly miró a ambos y rió aparatosamente.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! No puedo creerlo... Están enamorados. Pues igual no me importa. La mataré y punto.

-¡Espera, Kelly! -dijo Steeve, yendo hacia Helena. Él la había observado desde el mismo instante en que la atrapó, allí, detrá de los arbustos huzmeando a hurtadillas. Ella le había llamado la atención de inmediato.

Steeve fue hacia Helena y le acarició el rostro y los labios. Ella temblaba del terror. Luego él quitó el gancho que sostenía en lo alto de su cabeza haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo cayera como cascada hasta su cintura. Luego con sus manos rompió bruscamente la parte superior del uniforme y sostén de Helena, dejándola expuesta desde sus caderas hacia arriba.

-Ella es muy hermosa. Más hermosa aún que Natasha... -dijo Steeve fascinado al ver tanta belleza-... Me gusta mucho. Quiero divertirme con ella.

Helena, llorando, cubrió sus pechos. Sentía una verguenza indescriptible al ver las mirada de Steeve, Vladimir y Kelly sobre ella. Encima, ver a Jack amarrado y golpeado sin poder hacer nada la destruía por completo.

-¡No la toques! ¡Te mataré si lo haces! -Jack le gritaba toda clase de improperios, pero Vladimir le empezó a golpear con a cacha de su pistola.

Kelly sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de que Steeve se divirtiera con Helena. Ese sería el peor castigo para Archer.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, Archer... -Le dijo Steeve mientras tomaba a Helena del brazo.

-¡No! ¡Quítame las manos de encima, te desprecio! -gritaba Helena -...¡Jack!...

-Si le pones un solo dedo encima a Helena será mejor que me mates, porque si llego a salir con vida de esto, juro que te buscaré y te mataré de la peor forma posible -Le dijo Jack, con una furia incontroble.

-¡Basta de amenazas! -Kelly le dio una cachetada a Jack -...Llévate a esa mujer de aquí y haz con ella lo que quieras.

A pesar de los forcejeos de Helena, el hombre la haló y la sacó de allí. Jack apretó los puños y los dientes por la rabia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por el odio y la impotencia. Ese hombre iba a violar a Helena, y estaba seguro que luego de violarla la mataría, pues así operaban ellos.

-Vladimir, ¿dónde está el doctor? -preguntó Kelly yendo hacia su otro secuaz.

-Ese viejo quiso escapar, y tuve que matarlo.

-¡Maldición!... ¿y ahora qué haré?...Él no puede morir. -Kelly se acercó a Rick -...Mi amor, resiste, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos.

-¡Eres una loca imbécil! -Le gritó Jack - ¡Acaso no vez que él se está muriendo!...

-¡Cállate!

-¡Morirá si no va a un hospital!

Kelly fue hacia Jack y se sentó sobre él.

-Sabes, él mató a mi hermana Natasha. Al principio me molestó mucho, pero luego comrpendí que me había hecho un favor. Yo quedaba al mando de los hombres sobrevivientes de la masacre contra ella, Fukio y los demás. Me había hartado de ser la sombra de mi hermana. Escapé de la cárcel y por coincidencia supe que él estaba aquí. Trató de burlarse de mi en el hotel de Fukio. Y yo no me quedo con ninguna humillación... Lo busque y vi que estaba con esa mujer que era su esposa, Lisa Hayes. Busque todo sobre ella en internet. Supe que ella también era tu mujer. Dime algo Jack ¿qué tiene ella, que tanto tú como Rick la desean tanto?...¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre esa mujer y yo?...

-Ella es una dama, en cambio tú eres una puta. Además, tú eres una mediocre; Natasha al menos era una gran mercenaria.

Kelly ignoró sus ofensas y siguió hablando.

-Lisa Hayes... Yo la tenía en la mira. Ese día la seguí, estaba en la playa, pero había gente y no podía matarla desde allí. Luego ella se movió hacia otro lugar por el temblor y fue hacia el puesto de una mujer que vendía enseres. Me escondí entre las pilastra y la encañoné. ¡Estuve a punto de matarla, pero el maldito tsunami la salvo!... ¡Jajajajajaja! Puedes creerlo. Una trajedia la salva de la muerte. Yo tambien quedé atrapada. El tsunami me arrastró. Finalmente salí a flote cuando subí al techo de una casa. Entonces vi a un hombre inconsciente flotando entre los restros de un árbol atascado en una esquina. Dos hombres a mi lado lo rescataron y cuando lo voltearon, ¡Sorpresa! Era Rick Hunter... el tsunami me lo trajo a mí. Él es mío ahora.

-¡Rick se está muriendo! ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender, pedazo de zorra estúpida?.

-Él va a vivir, es fuerte. Y cuando despierte, capturaré a Lisa Hayes y frente a sus ojos la mataré. Eso lo haré porque se burló de mí el día que mató a mi hermana -Kelly sonrió -Luego me quedaré con él. Será mi esclavo para siempre.

-¡Estás más demente de lo que pensé!.

-¿Eso crees?... -Kelly metió la mano dentro del pantalón de Jack y agarró su miembro -Ahora que estás así amarrado también me puedo divertir contigo. Me encantan los hombres guapos y peligrosos.

Jack tuvo un plan, sabía que el lado débil de su difunta hermana Natasha era el sexo, y por la manera en como se comportaba Kelly, comprendía que era genético.

-Sabes qué... Tienes razón...¡al diablo con Helena y Lisa!... Tú eres mejor que ellas -Jack sonrió -...Y yo soy mejor que Rick... ¿Por qué no dejamos toda esta mierda y escapamos los dos? Estoy harto de las RDF, quiero volver a ser un mercenario, y necesito una mujer valiente como tú, a mi lado.

-No trates de engañarme, Archer.

-Te lo digo en serio. Esto de sodomizarme sexualmente mientras estoy amarrado es algo que me excita mucho. Solo una verdadera mujer como tú hace estas cosas. Eso me gusta.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?...

-Sí...

-Sabes, desde muy joven veía tu fotos en los periódicos de Ucrania y escuchaba a Natasha y a otras chicas hablar sobre ti y fantasear contigo. Siempre me gustate. Pero como siempre, Natasha me robaba a todos los hombres que me gustaban.

-¡Bésame!, -Le dijo Jack... Kelly fue a besarlo, pero él la esquivó... -Antes dile a Vladimir que salga. No quiero que tengamos sexo frente a él.

Kelly le hizo una seña a Vladimir. El hombre salió. Jack temió que fuera hacia donde Helena. Él debía apresurarse.

Empesaron a besarse aparatosamente. Kelly se quitó sus pantalones. Jack pensó que esa mujer estaba más loca de lo que creía, pero habiendo conocido a Natasha, no lo dudaba tanto. Ella bajó los interiores de Jack y se sentó sobre él. Kelly empezó a moverse sobre el ex mercenario, los quejidos de satisfacción de ella innundaban el cuarto. Ella lo besaba en su boca, oido y cuello mientras tenía sexo con él. Pero el problema era que ella no soltaba la pistola que tenía en su mano.

-Esto es aburrido...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella.

-No puedo tocarte, ni puedo cargarte, ni acariciarte... Tengo un cuchillo en la parte trasera de mi bota. Desamarrame y tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida.

-¡Definitivamente eres mi alma gemela! -Kelly estaba tan excitada que tomó un cuchillo y con algo de fuerza soltó las sogas -...Me quedaré con los dos, contigo y con Rick... Así podré emular a Natasha. Sabes, ella estaba con Fukio y con Steeve al mismo tiempo...

-Te gustará...

Jack se levantó y la cargo mientas se besaban. Luego cayo sobre ella, en el piso y la empezó a penetrar fuertemente una y otra vez.

-Muero del placer... -Kelly sonrió y cerró los ojos...

Ella creía que moriría del placer, pero en ese instante sintió una punzada, un dolor agudo en su pecho.

-Morirás, pero no de placer, si no de dolor... -Le dijo Jack al oído -... No hay nada mejor que morir mientra se tiene sexo.

Kelly miró a los ojos de Jack. Luego bajó la vista, miró hacia su pecho y vio el puñal clavado en su corazón... Para Kelly todo fue oscuridad, debilidad y falta de aire. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente murió.

Jack se levantó y colocó sus pantalones rápidamente. Salió de la casa y le disparó a Vladimir en la frente. El hombre cayó muerto de forma instantánea. Luego corrió de forma desesperada por todos lados, buscando a Helena.

-¡Helena!...

Finalmente llegó a una casa donde escuchó unos ruidos y pateó la puerta, Steeve estaba allí terminando de colocarse nuevamente los pantalones. Helena yacía frente a él, en el piso desnuda, llorando.

-¡Pero qué diablos!... -Vladimir iba a sacar una pistola para dispararle a Jack, pero éste le cayó encima a golpes.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! -Jack lo golpeo una y otra y otra vez.

Steeve reaccionó tirándole un puñado de tierra a la cara. Jack se quitó la tierra inmediatamente y sacó el puñal que tenía en su otra bota. Steeve también sacó el suyo. Ambos empezaron a pelear dentro de aquella enorme casa, puñal contra puñal. Steeve le tiraba todos los enseres que encontraba a Jack, incluso una especie de mesa, pero este lo esquivó, agarró a Steeve por el brazo y lo estrelló. Steeve cayó al piso contundentemente y su puñal fue a dar a un lado. Se fueron a los puños. Steeve era fuerte y sabía muchas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, casi tanto como Jack. Defensa estilo Israelí, Tang so do, y otras más.

Así estuvieron forcejeando por varios minutos. Steeve agarró otro puñal y casi raya a Jack en el pecho... Jack patió el puñal a lo lejos y fue hacia él. Quiso ahorcarlo con sus manos, pero luego se arrepintió. Empezó a pegarle en la cara. Le pegó tantas veces que el rostro del hombre estaba irreconocible. Luego lo haló por el cabello y lo arrastró por todo el centro de aquella aldea. Steeve gritaba del dolor. Posteriormentele quitó la ropa y lo amarró a un árbol.

Steeve empezó a insultar a Jack.

-¡Qué diablos vas a hacerme!... Mátame de una vez, maldito asesino. Eres una basura igual a mí. Tú eres una deshonra, mátaste a Enzra cuando en realidad no eras su hijo, eres un maldito bastardo que solo merece la muerte como un perro.

Jack ignoraba sus insultos. Estaba concentrado en hacer que Steeve sintiera el más alto grado de dolor que hubiera conocido en su vida. Con el hombre desnudo y amarrado, Jack se acercó a él y lo miró fíjamente. Steeve le escupió el rostro. Jack se limpió con su brazo.

-Ella es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?... ¿Es tu mujer? -le preguntó Steeve con cinismo -Pues me la cojí una, y otra, y otra vez y eso nunca lo vas a poder cambiar. En realidad no la iba a matar. Cambié de opinión. Me iba a quedar con ella...Jajajajaja!

Steeve hablaba para enfuerecer a Jack, pero este no decía una sola palabra.

-Pidió que me detuviera, pero no lo hice. Al contrario, se lo hacía más duro... Ella te llamaba, pero tú no estabas allí para ella...

Jack lo miró de una manera asesina, sus ojos brillaron. De repente la sonrisa de Steeve se borró de su rostro y un miedo aterrador se apoderó de él... Jack hizo un movimiento rápido y fuerte y con sus dedos hizo un movimiento casi irreal y le sacó el ojo derecho a Steeve... Lueg tiró el ojo al piso y con su bota lo aplastó.

-¡Ahhhhh! Maldito! -Steeve gritaba horrorizado. Por su rostro corría la sangre y lo peor era que como estaba amarrado no podía ni estremecerse del dolor.

Pero Jack no había terminado con él. Tiró el ojo a un lado, puso una rodilla en tierra y con un cuchillo agarró el miembro de Steeve y se lo cortó. El hombre creía que iba a morir allí mismo del dolor, y efectivamente ante un nivel tan alto de sufrimiento, casí se desmayó.

-Si no te encuentran, morirás desangrado y serás la cena de la alimañas... Y si te encuentran y te salvas, vas a ser una escoria humana... -Jack tiró los genitales del Steeve a un lado-...Ningún hombre debe violar jamás a una mujer.

Jack fue hacia la fuente de la aldea y lavó sus manos rápidamente. Sentía asco y repulsión. Empezó a vomitar. Se enjuagó el rostro y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba Helena, quien parecía sumida en un estado de shock. Él quiso tocarla, pero ella lo evitó.

-Helena, perdóname, no pude evitarlo, yo... -él acarició el cabello de ella, quería acunarla y quitarle todo el peso de ese infortunio que le había ocurrido.

Ella, en posición fetal, tapaba sus senos. Finalmente la estrechó contra su pecho y ambos lloraron abrazados.

-No fue tu culpa...

-¡Maldición, no pude protegerte!...

-Fue mi culpa Jack, no debí bajar de la nave... -dijo mientras lloraba copiosamente -...Pero eso ya no importa...

-Sí, sí importa... Dios... ¡Esto me duele tanto!.

Jack lloró por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue entonces que recordó aquellas palabras de Enzra antes de morir, _"Nadie escapa del infortunio, en la vida todo lo malo que haces se devuelve, Jack... Todo"._

.

.

.

.

**Hospital de Miyagi.**

Caía la noche cuando Lisa se mantenía ayudando a los soldados y demás heridos que llegaban al hospital. Se sentía agotada, pero era la única forma de mantenerse con la mente ocupada, para no pensar en Rick.

-Capitana Hayes, le traje algo de caldo -le dijo una enfermera -Si usted no tiene hambre, hágalo por su bebé.

-Gracias.

La enfermera se llamaba Ayami Tanabata. Una mujer madura de complexión delgada que había atendido a Lisa desde el primer día de haber llegado al hospital.

-Luego de comer, debería cambiarse de ropa, ese uniforme está todo manchado de sangre -la enfermera añadió -después tome una siesta. Al bebé no le hace bien que usted no descanse. En el primer piso le arreglé una habitación donde yo usualmente descanso. Es pequeña, pero tiene un camarote bastante cómodo, una ventana para ver hacia el mar, y un baño. Todo está limpio.

-Es usted muy amable.

A los minutos, Lisa terminó de tomarse el caldo. La enfermera seguía a su lado.

-Miss Tanabata ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?.

-El comandante Hunter en una ocasión me salvó la vida. Fue hace varios años cuando yo era enfermera en el hospital de Macross. Fue el día de la batalla entre el capitán Max Sterling con la zentraedi que ahora es su esposa, Miriya Pharino. Ella golpeó con su brazo parte de un edificio donde yo me encontraba, pues iba de salida de mi turno. Todo fue escombros y la oscuridad me nubló. Cuando desperté vi al comandante Hunter sacarme de ese lugar. Me cargó y me llevó hacia el hospital. Él tenía aún puesto su pijama de paciente y una venda alrededor de su cabeza, pues todavía no se había recuperado de unas heridas que sufrió en batalla. Desde la ventana de su habitación, él había visto los destrozos de la famacia, y aún en su estado, y descalzo, bajó corriendo las escaleras para ayudarnos, sin importarle la batalla que se realizaba afuera. Me salvó no solo a mí, sino también al dueño de la farmacia, un anciano muy noble. Él lo cargó y lo llevó a urgencias. Luego por lo que supe, evacuó a todas las personas del edificio. Poco después, todo el edificio se derrumbó... Hubiéramos muerto de no ser por él.

-Ese es mi Rick... -Con algo de nostalgia Lisa sonrió. Pese a todo le alegraba que todos recordaran a Rick con cariño.

De pronto, escuchó el ruido de una ambulancia que venía del sector de urgencias. El alto parlante empezó a llamar al mejor médico de hospital y varias enfermeras, entre ellas a Miss Tanabata. Vio un movimiento extraño de gente. Algunas enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Me están permanezca aquí.

Lisa se levantó, esperó unos minutos, pero no quiso esperar más. Algo le decía que fuera hacia urgencias. Dejó el plato de sopa en una mesa y corrió hacia allá. Al parecer alguien muy importanten había llegado, porque hasta donde veía a lo lejos, la ambulancia venía escoltada por algunos miembros de la policía local.

Lisa empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando se dio cuenta que en la camilla que llevaban estaba Helena Chase.

-¡Helena! -Lisa fue hacia ella y le tomó la mano. Pero ella no le respondía. Estaba con los ojos abierto, pero con la mirada perdida.

-Ella estará bien. Solo está en estado de Shock -dijo el paramédico que la llevaba.

-¿Pero qué le sucedió?.

-El expediente es confidencial. Usted deberá hablar con su médico de cabecera.

Lisa quedó estática sin entender nada. Giró nuevamente y vio que de la ambulancia bajaban a otra persona. Al parecer en grave estado, ya que tenía muchos aparatos prensados a su cuerpo y al mentos cuatro paramédicos lo llevaban. Su pulso se aceleró y una enorme desesperación y tristeza se apoderó de ella al pensar que se tratara de Jack y que estuviera grave.

-¡No!... Jack...

Iba a correr hacia la camilla, pero en ese momento vio que Jack se bajaba de la ambulancia.

-¡Jack!.

Lisa gritó tan fuerte a través del pasillo, que a pesar del ruido de la sala de urgencia, Jack pudo escucharla. Lisa vio cómo el exmercenario se abrió paso entre la gente, mientras aún terminaban de colocar unos sueros a la persona que venía en la camilla. Finalmente llegó hasta donde ella estaba... Lisa lo abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar.

-Gracias al cielo que estás bien. Temí que algo te hubiera sucedido a ti también

Jack la estrechó contra sí. Luego le habló.

-Yo estoy bien...

Lisa se separó, pero lo vio mal anímicamente. Él tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. Además un moretón cerca del ojo y un pequeño hematoma cerca del labio, sin contar un razguño en su cuello. Como si hubiera estado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No, tú no estás bien... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Nada...

-¿Cómo que nada? Solo mírate.

-¡Te repito que yo estoy bien!... pero él está muriendo.

-¿Muriendo? ¿A quién te refieres?...

- A Rick.. Te prometí que lo encontraría, y lo encontré... -Jack miró hacia el área donde estaba la camilla.

El corazón de Lisa de un vuelco. Pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo de la emoción. Temblorosa miró hacia el enorme pasillo. Caminó lentamente mientras veía que los paramédicos empezaban a entrar por el pasillo rumbo al quirófano. Era como si viera todo en cámara lenta, ni siquiera escuchaba bien el ruido, solo el eco de las voces. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera esfumado. Para Lisa solo existía aquella persona que yacía en la camilla... Entonces aceleró el paso hasta finalmente correr y alcanzar a los paramédicos. Miró el rostro del paciente y sintió que todo el peso de la fuerza de gravedad le caía encima en ese mismo instante.

-¡DIOS MÍO... RICK!

Pese a la oposición de los paramédico y las enfermeras, Lisa tomó la mano de Rick, fría como un témpano de hielo. Todos corrían con la camilla, su semblante era de muerte.

-Señora, aléjese! -le gritó una enfermera.

-¡Él es mi esposo!

-Él necesita ser operado urgente. Tiene una hemorragia cerebral interna.

-¡No me iré de su lado!.

Entraron a la sala de operaciones. Lisa vio como colocaron a Rick en la cama. Tres cirujanos se apresuraban a atenderlo y un arsenal de enfermeras hacían los preparativos.

-No tiene signos vitales!

-Golpe precordial!

-No reacciona!

-Tiene otro paro cardiaco; la taquicardia es ventricular sin pulso palpable!

-Tiene hemorragia interna!

-Apliquen Epinefrina!

-Necesitaremos más sangre! Su tipaje es AB negativo según dice su dogtac!

-Choque eléctrico!

-¡Rick! -Lisa empezó a llorar -¡Sálvenlo!

-¡Sáquenla de aquí! -gritó uno de los cirujanos.

Una enfermera trató de sacar a Lisa, pero ella reaccionó como una pantera.

-No me toque!

-No entorpezca nuestro trabajo.

-¡No me iré!

Lisa escuchó como se dispararon con sonidos los aparatos atados a Rick. Uno de los médicos necesitó suministrarle electroshock para revivirlo. Al cabo de unos segundos finalmente lo logró.

-Por Dios... ¡Rick, no mueras!

-¡Sáquenla ya! -gritó otro médico.

Dos enfermeras luchaban con ella para sacarla nuevamente, pero ella se resistía. Realmente estaba hecha una fiera. Finalmente, Lisa sintió unos brazos a travez de su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus movimientos.

-¡Lisa, no lo hagas más difícil, los doctores necesitan hacer su trabajo!

-¡Jack, suéltame!.

-Lo siento.

Jack la alzó y se la echó al hombro, sacándola de allí en ese instante. Ella pataleaba contra él, pero obviamente no le servía de mucho. Jack la llevó cargada hacia el 1er piso, ya que en los instantes en que él estuvo afuera, Miss Tanabata se le acercó y le pidió ayuda, insitiendo en que calmara a Lisa y que tratara de llevarla a su habitación para que se calmara, antes de que la sacaran del hospital por entorpecer la labor.

-¡Déjame volver! Tengo que estar con él...

Jack la introdujo al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¡Debes calmarte! Esa enfermera, Tanabata, dice que la operación durará 8 horas.

-¡Déjame salir! -Lisa forcejeó con él, pero Jack no se quitaba de la salida- ¡No me voy a calmar!

Hastiado de la actitud intransigente de Lisa, el ex mercenario levantó su mano y le dio una cachetada... Lisa cayó horrorizada al piso. Se llevó la mano a su rostro para amortiguar el dolor de aquel golpe y miró a Jack con desazón. Jack le habló de una manera directa y fría.

-Todo está en manos de los médicos y de Dios. Si entras a esa sala de operaciones solo serás un estorbo tanto para los doctores como para él... Rick está luchando por su vida, lo peor ya ha pasado... -Los ojos del ex mercenario empezaron a cristalizarse -... No tienes idea de lo que Helena y yo tuvimos que pasar para rescatarlo... Yo no importo, pero ella... A ella le destrozaron su espíritu.

Jack se deslizó por la puerta suavemente y cayó sentado al piso. Lisa lo miró con extrañeza, pero sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón. No había nada que ella podía hacer ahora, solo esperar. Pero también sabía por las palabras de él que algo muy malo había sucedido. Finalmente, ella se acercó a él, olvidándose del dolor de la chachetada.

-Jack, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Dónde estaba Rick?, ¿Qué pasó con Helena?, ¿Por qué estás todo golpeado?

-Los terroristas del grupo de Kerenski lo tenían secuestrado... y uno de ellos -Jack apretó los puños -...El maldito la violó...

-¡No puede ser!... -Lisa se horrorizó al escuchar aquello. Miró a Jack con angustia y vio que dos lágrimas caían de las mejillas de él.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa. Es mi karma. Siempre daño a los que me rodean.

-Jack, lo siento tanto -Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte aunque él parecía desconsolado -No fue tu culpa. ¡No!... Las cosas solo suceden. Perdóname, he sido una egoísta inconsciente.

-Ella no se merecía esto... Y tú tampoco de merecías lo que te hice aquella vez -Jack rememoró el pasado -Todos solíamos ser así, crecimos tomando a las mujeres que queríamos, así nos enseñaron, a la fuerza si era nacesario. Para nosotros eso era lo normal...

-Ya eso quedó en el pasado. Se que Helena saldrá adelante de todo...Ella va a necesitar mucho apoyo y comprensión -Lisa lo aferró más hacia sí -...Y yo te he perdonado. Por favor, perdónate tú mismo de una buena vez. Gracias a ti, Rick está luchando por su vida.

-No soy de piedra, Lisa. Me siento harto de tanta inmundicia a mi alrededor. Creo que mi pasado siempre me atormentará.

-Te prometo que me mantendré calmada y estable para darles fuerzas a Rick, a Helena y a ti... Lisa se acercó a él y beso su frente con ternura -Ahora quiero que te calmes y me cuentes todo lo que sucedió. No quiero que lleves ese peso por dentro tú solo. Quiero compartir tu dolor. Sabes lo que dice el doctor Weiss, que hablando se sanan las heridas porque sacas tu pesar,. Ya lo sabes, cuéntame Jack...

.

.

Abajo, en el mismo hospital, Max Sterling y los demás del escuadrón Skull corrían por los pasillos hasta que se toparon a unas enfermeras que asistían a los doctores y a las demás enfermeras dentro de la sala de operación.

-Enfermera, soy el capitán Max Sterling. ¿Es cierto que el comandante Hunter está allí dentro?.

-Así es, capitán, lo están operando.

-¡Sí!... -Max se abrazó a Miriya, quién había llegado junto a otras unidades unas horas antes para dar apoyo ante la catástrofe del noreste de Japón.

Los demás se empezaron a abrazar también y a saltar de alegría. Michael Oats se alejó un poco y cuando nadie lo vio, cayó sobre una rodilla en el piso y empezó a llorar como un niño.

-¡Maldición, Rick! ¡Sabía que no podías estar muerto!.

La enfermera Tanabata empezó a contestar el exhaustivo interrogatorio de Max, al tiempo que les explicaba a todos sobre el estado delicado de Rick.

-El capitán sufrió una hemorragia interna. Además llegó con un alto grado de deshidratación. Es una proeza que esté vivo, aún no lo comprendemos. Ya lleva 1 hora de operación, todavía faltan 7 horas más... Aparentemente es un coágulo en el cerebro lo que lo está afectando. Esperemos que sobreviva y esperemos también que no quede en estado vegetativo cuando despierte.

Max se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se cristalizaron... Miriya lo abrazó.

-Rick es fuerte, Max. Lo conoces mejor que yo.

Max se separó de su esposa y miró hacia su alrededor. Heridos por doquier, algunos incluso seguían llegando. Otros eran dados de alta y otros llevados a la morgue.

-¿Dónde está Lisa?.

-La capitana Hayes entró en deseperación dentro del quirófano y el capitán Archer tuvo que calmarla -le dijo Tanabata.

-¿Jack está aquí?.

-De hecho fue él quien encontró al comandante Hunter.

Todos los del escuadrón Skull se sorprendieron ante esa noticia. Menos Oats, que salió al paso hablándole a Max.

-Max, ¿No será que Archer tenía secuestrado a Rick para quedarse con su mujer, y luego se arrepintió y lo trajo?

-¡No seas idiota, Oats! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? -le gritó Miriya.

-Muchachos, todos estamos agotados y estrezados por lo ocurrido -les indicó Max- Pero se perfectamente qué haría Rick en un momento como este si alguno de nosotros estuviera en esa cama y afuera hubiera un caos. Él nada podría hacer por ninguno de nosotros, solo rezar. Pero allá afuera él combatiría como un tigre o ayudaría a quien lo necesitara. Por lo tanto, no debemos estar aquí. Al menos no todos.

-Yo puedo quedarme, Max -indicó Miriya -Los mantendré informados, y si me necesitan solo debes llamarme y saldré a donde sea solicitada.

Max le indicó que sí. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Muy bien, Miriya se quedará. Los demás vengan conmigo, ya dispersamos a los Scavangers, ahora nos necesitan en Fukushima... -Dicho eso, todos salieron del lugar.

.

Unos 20 minutos transcurrieron. Miriya tomaba un café mientras esperaba sentada en una silla a unos metros de la sala de operaciones cuando a lo lejos vio a Sangriento y Sunshine entrar corriendo. Ella los llamó y ambos acudieron a su encuentro. Le dijeron lo felices que estaba todo el escuadrón Lobo por el regreso de Rick. Los demás miembros del escuadrón aún se encontraban ayudando con las evacuaciones de Fukushima, ya que la gente debía alejarse de aquel lugar contaminado, por lo que solo ellos dos regresaron, ya que habían recibido informes de que Jack y Helena había aparecido con Rick.

-Llevo media hora aquí y ún no he visto a ninguno -dijo Miriya -Jack debe estar con Lisa. Ella se puso muy mal al saber el estado delicado de Rick.

-¿Y Helena dónde está? -preguntó Sangriento.

-No la he visto, quizás esté con ellos.

-Negativo -dijo Sunshine quien acababa de hablar con una enfermera y ahora se unía a ellos -La enfermera me dice que Helena está en un cuarto en el siguiente paballón. Al parecer sufrió algún tipo de daño.

-¡Desconocía sobre eso! -dijo Miriya.

-No te preocues, nosotros iremos a verla. Luego esperaremos a que Jack aparezca -dijo Sangriento

-Averiguaré que sucedió con ella -dijo Sunshine, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

.

El médico había terminado de realizar una serie de exámenes físicos a Helena para descartar cualquier tipo de patología. Asímismo, una psicóloga había ido a hablar con ella, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie. Solo había querido estar sola. Se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo. Cerraba los ojos y rememoraba lo ocurrido. Era como un infierno en vivo.

Secó sus lágrima y trató de calmar su ansiedad, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Sunshine y Sangriento entraron a su cuarto.

-Helena... -Sunshine fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada. No me ocurrió nada.

Ella no quería decirle a nadie lo que le había pasado, pero afuera ellos habían hablado con el doctor y éste, muy confidencialmente les reveló lo ocurrido y la forma en que estaban llevando el caso.

-Ya sabemos todo... -dijo Sangriento de pie junto a la ventana -...Solo espero que Jack le haya dado la peor muerte de su vida a ese malnacido.

Helena entonces se aferró más a Sunshine y empezó a llorar.

-Siento tanta verguenza... Me quiero morir. ¡No quiero que nadie más sepa lo que me pasó!

-No, no fue tu culpa... -Sunshine la seguía abrazando. No sabía qué más decirle -...Y no te preocupes, nadie más lo sabrá.

-Helena, quiero saber si el hombre que te hizo esto esta muerto... -dijo Sangriento con un odio indescriptible -¿Quién fue?

-Sangriento, ¿esto es necesario? -le preguntó Sunshine -No ves que ella está sufriendo...

-Ella debe hablar para sacar su dolor. Si se queda callada se consumirá del dolor y su psiquis se verá afectada. Una vez más, Helena, ¿quién fue?...

-Fue... Fue un terrorista del grupo de Kerensi. Un tal Steeve Murdor -dijo temblorosa y secándose sus lágrimas.

-Se quien es ese hijo de perra -dijo Sunshine -Un terrorista inglés. Amante de Natasha desde que ella estaba con Masato, hasta sus últimos días scon Fukio.

-¿Está muerto? -preguntó Sangriento, insistente -¡Quiero saber si Jack lo mató o no!

-Debe estarlo -respondió ella -...No sé que le habrá hecho Jack. Solo recuerdo escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Decía algo sobre sus ojos y no se qué mas. No puse mucha atención. Me tapé los oídos porque no quería escuchar su voz.

Sangriento sonrió...

-Ya imagino que clase de muerte le habrá tocado. Lo tenía merecido -Él se acercó a ella y a Sunshine - Ahora solo te pido que te repongas y que sigas adelante. Estás viva y eso es una suerte sabiendo todo lo ocurrido.

-Yo, no lo se... me siento tan abrumada...

-Escúchame bien, Helena, algo así jamás, pero jamás te volverá a ocurrir -enfatizó Sangriento -Te lo juro por el espíritu de mi hermana que une a este escuadrón.

.

.

.

Jack se duchaba dentro del baño de aquella habitación que la enfermera Tanabata le había preparado a Lisa. La presión del agua caía sobre su cabeza mientras que la espuma del jabón bajaba por su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba. Se sentía sucio y asqueroso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía una experiencia como esa que había pasado. Tantos años como mercenario, pero de hace unos años hacia acá le asqueaba el olor de la sangre de terroristas y asesinos. ¿Cómo pudo formar parte de esa vida?.

Miró hacia una tablilla al lado de la ducha. Allí había colocado el puñal que siempre le acompañaba. Lo tomó.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre Steeve y yo? -dijo en voz baja mientras miraba su puñal.

Pensó entonces en hacerse daño...

Afuera, en el cuarto, Lisa se cambiaba la ropa por una muda nueva, pues la anterior estaba toda ensangrentada debido a su contacto con los afectados por los desastres. Trataba de estar en calmada, pero lo cierto es que la situación de Rick y todo lo que Jack le había contado sobre sucedido para el rescate la había afectado mucho, sobre todo lo ocurrido a Helena. Él le había contado absolutamente todo, incluso la engorrosa situación íntima entre él y Kelly, y como ésta estuvo a punto de matarla, si no fuera por la aparición del tsunami.

Lisa no podía creer que existieran en el mundo mujeres de tan bajos instintos como Kelly, y tampoco que una desgracia como un tsunami hubiera sido la causa de que ella estuviera en ese momento con vida. Tomó el traje de vuelo de Jack y su ropa ensangrentada y las metió en un cartucho el cual cerró. Luego, recibió una llamada a su celular.

_-Capitana Hayes, soy yo, Masato. Quería saber si es cierto lo que dicen sobre el comandante Hunter. ¿Es cierto que apareció?._

-Me alegra saber de ti nuevamente -Lisa sonrió -...Así es. Jack lo encontró, y en este momento lo están operando . Durará 6 horas más en el quirófano.

_-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien_ -Masato también sonrió -_Acá en la basa de Miyagi los soldados están pendientes de la salud del comandante._

-Muchas gracias, amigo.

_-También quería ver si se le ofrecía algo._

-En realidad sí...

Lisa le pidió a Masato que fuera a las barracas de Jack y Helena en la base, y las trajera a la habitación donde ella estaba en el hospital... Luego de eso, Lisa tomó el teléfono y llamó a recepción. La enfermera le informó que aún estaban operando a Rick y que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal hasta ese momento, también Miriya Sterling se encontraba en el área del lobby cerca a la de operaciones.

-Gracias, señorita... -ella se alegró de saber que su amiga estuviera allí -...y por favor, informele a la Capitana Sterling que bajaré en unos minutos -le indicó a la enfermera.

Cerró el teléfono al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos. Si algo le llegara a pasar a Rick, ella moriría allí mismo del dolor. Tocó su vientre, anhelando que él pudiera cargar en brazos al bebé que esperaban. Muy pocos sabían de su existencia, ni siquiera Jack lo sabía.

De pronto, miró hacia la puerta el baño. Pensó que Jack se demoraba mucho. Fue hacia allá y lo llamó.

-Jack, ¿estás bien? - ella le preguntó, pero él no contestaba.

-¿Jack?...

Lisa abrió la puerta y entró. Fue hacia la ducha e hizo la cortina a un lado. Vio entonces a Jack allí debajo de la regadera, de pie, con el puñal en su mano a punto de cortarse las venas de la muñeca.

-¡Qué diablos haces! -Lisa no supo de donde sacó fuerza, pero entró a la ducha y le arrebató el puñal tan fuerte que incluso se hirió en la acción.

El puñal cayó al piso. Ella cerró la regadera y luego lo apretó fuertemente por sus brazos.

-¿Qué estupidez ibas a hacer?

-¡Soy un malnacido igual o peor que ese maldito que ultrajó a Helena! Estoy harto de vivir para joder a los demás.

Lisa entonces le dio una cachetada de tal magnitud que lo estremeció.

-¡Te la devuelvo, porque ahora eres tú quien la merece. Basta de estupideces, Jack! -Ella volvió a tomarlo por los hombros – El pasado no se puede revertir, al menos no por ahora.

-¡Siempre daño a todos!. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?... Hasta tú haz vivido mi brutalidad en carne propia.

-¿Donde está el Jack que evitó que yo cometiera una locura conmigo misma aquella vez bajo la lluvia?... ¡el Jack que me llevó a su casa y me cuidó!

-No soy tan fuerte de espíritu como todos piensan...

-¡Cállate y escúchame!... Estás así porque estás hastiado y cansado. Es normal. Tú siempre eres el fuerte y hay veces que la energía se acaba. Sin embargo no puedes permitirte ese lujo... Tu escuadrón te necesita, Helena te necesita y yo también te necesito...Pero no quiero un Jack débil que piensa que no merece vivir -Ella lo tomó por el rostro aún mojado -Yo quiero de regreso ese Jack que entró por la puerta del hospital luego de salvar a Rick. Ese mismo Jack que me ha devuelto la fortaleza para soportar lo que está sucediendo en este instante con todos. Quiero a ese Jack devuelta... Fuerte, con exceso de confianza, egocéntrico, pedante, como sea, pero te quiero de vuelta ¡en este instante!...

-Lisa, yo...

-Rick está luchando por su vida, mientras tú pretendes otra cosa contigo mismo.¡Me decepcionas!

Jack cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo. Pasó la mano por su cabello húmedo como ordenando sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba, esperando su reacción... Finalmente él la miró firmemente a los ojos. Ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron nuevamente.

-Perdóname...

-Prométeme que no intentarás esta estupidez que parece contagiarnos a todos en algún momento de nuestras vida... ¡Prométeme eso, Jack!.

El la miró sintiendo un poco de verguenza por lo que había hecho.

-Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Bien...

-No se cómo lo logras, pero solo tú puedes hacerlo... Solo tú conoces esta vulnerabilidad en mí... -El tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Lisa, también mojada por el incidente -...Todo es tan confuso. Todo esto que ha pasado ha cambiado mi vida abruptamente. Me duele mucho lo que le ha pasado a Helena, no tienes idea cuanto. Ahora siento que tengo la obligación de no dejarla sola...Pero aún así no puedo dejar de amarte, Lisa.

-Jack, por favor, no lo hagas dificil para mí... No en este momento en que Rick está allí en esa sala de operaciones -Lisa tomó sus manos entre las de él -...Sabes que lo que siento por ti es muy profundo, pero no puedo engañarte, yo lo sigo amando a él, ahora más que nunca cuando estuve a punto de perderlo.

Él le diría algo más, pero en ese momento escucharon unos toques en la puerta y una voz que les hablaba desde afuera.

_-¡Capitana Hayes, soy yo, Masato!... ¡Le traje lo que me ordenó!..._

-¿Masato? ¿Qué se supone que viene a hacer él aquí? -Le dijo Jack entre estrañado y molesto, pues él no había terminado en buena forma su relación de amistad y trabajo con quien fuera su amigo por muchos años, debido a su actitud de preferencia hacia Rick en la misión contra Takayama, Kerenski y los demás.

-Le pedí que te trajera tu ropa y la de Helena -Le contestó Lisa mientras salía la ducha y se encaminaba a abrir la puerta.

Lisa abrió la puerta y se encontró con Masato, quien llevaba en sus manos las maletas.

-Gracias por venir.

Masato iba a dejar las maletas allí y marcharse pero vio que Lisa tenía un poco de sangre en su mano derecha.

-¡Lisa, estás herida! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No es nada...

Alarmado por la herida, Masato entró a la habitación, haciendo a Lisa a un lado. Dejó las maletas en el piso y corrió a tomar y mirar la mano de ella

-Necesitaré llevarte a la enfermería para que curen tu mano. Además estás empapada. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Mi mujer no necesita que la lleves a ningún lado. Yo me encargaré de ella... -Jack salió del baño y se dirigió hacia él -...Y para ti, ella no es "Lisa", sino Capitana Hayes.

Sonrojada, Lisa se apresuró a conseguirle una toalla para que se cubriera, pues estaba desnudo. Él amarró la toalla a su cintura y rápidamente tomó unas gazas que estaban a la vista, las empapó en alcohol, tomó la mano de Lisa, colocó el paño sobre la mano e hizo que ella cerrara el puño.

-Lo siento, Lisa, no me había percatado de la herida. ¿Te duele mucho?.

-No te preocupes, Jack, es solo un razgón.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Masato, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no le he hecho nada -Le contestó Jack mirando a Masato con disgusto -Y te agradecería que en este momento te largaras de aquí. Tu presencia me molesta. Ya no tienes nada que hacer cerca de mi mujer. El trabajo que te asigné terminó en el mismo momento en que me traicionaste.

-Lo siento. Solo quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien -Le dijo. Luego se dirigió a Lisa -Pensé que usted había regresado con el comandante Hunter. No sabía que aún estaba con él.

-Esto no es lo que parece... -dijo Lisa bastante incómoda, pues sabía que Masato estaría pensando que ella había vuelto con Jack. No quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran-... Jack y yo solo resolvemos una situación personal.

Jack quería írsele encima a Masato, pero prefirió gritarle...

-¡Pero qué diablos te sucede, imbécil!... ¡Lo que haga o no haga mi mujer no es asunto tuyo! ..Ella está bien... Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que yo mismo te saque.

Masato bajó la mirada y se limitó a escucharlo. Realmente entendía la reacción de Jack. Se sentía traicionado y con justa razón. Ellos habían sido amigos muchos años. En verdad en ese momento Masato se sintió como una especie de cucaracha.

-¡Jack, basta! -Lisa se puso por delante de Masato -Él evitó que yo fuera aquel antro de perdición de Fukio Takayama donde se formó esa masacre... Si no fuera por él quizás yo estaría muerta ahora.

-Se lo agradezco, pero ahora quiero que se large, que regerse a Macross y que deje en el mi Hangar la nave que está usando, porque me pertenece. Él la tomó sin mi permiso. Él ya no partenece más a mi Escuadrón.

-Entendido, capitán, me iré en este momento -dijo Masato.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Masato! Al menos no, fuera de Japón... -le gritó Lisa -...El capitán Archer debe entender que estamos en una situación de crisis y que no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar unidades. Necesitamos reforzarnos, no debilitarlos.

-¡Yo puedo hacer mil veces lo que él hace! Cualquiera de los chicos del escuadrón pueden hacerlo... -Le dijo Jack- ... Solo me pongo otro taje de vuelo y parto enseguida hacia Fukushima... Por mí, él puede irse al infierno.

-¡Tú te quedas en este hospital acompañándome!... -le gritó Lisa tratando de que Jack se cayara de una vez por todas.

-Capitana Hayes, no hay problema -añadió Masato- Yo acato las órdenes del Capitán Archer. Aunque él no lo crea yo le tengo estima y agradecimiento. Él fue quien me entrenó y quién me incorporó a la armada. Tomé la nave que he usado por tantos años, sin su permiso, por lo tanto debo devolverla.

-¡Aquí mando yo! -Lisa apretó los puños mientras le hablaba a Masato, pero sin dejar de mirar a Jack-... y mi orden es que Masato regrese a sus funciones dentro del equipo de ayuda para la Prefectura de Sendai. Una vez regresemos a Macross, tú tomarás la decisión que amerites -Luego se volteó y le habló a Masato-... Gracias por tu atenciones. Espero tu reporte para la noche.

Masato inclinó su cabeza ante Lisa, luego miró a Jack, pero vio que éste estaba tan furioso que prefirió salir de allí antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Cuando finalmente se retiró, Jack descargó contra Lisa.

-¡Maldición, Lisa! ¡Odio cuando me desautorizas delante de mis soldados! -le gritó.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!... Él es un excelente soldado y lo sabes. No mezcles lo personal con lo miltiar.

-¡No confío en él!.

-¡Pues yo sí! -Lisa insistió -...Y te advierto que si lo vas a echar de tu escuadrón, le diré a T.R. que lo acepte en el escuadrón Ghost.

-Masato jamás aceptaría pertenecer al escuadrón Ghost. Él no soporta a Edwards.

-No lo afirmes tanto. Los seres humanos solemos aceptar ciertas situaciones incómdas cuando estamos bajo presión.

-¿Por qué no lo envías al Skull, y punto? Ahora él se ha vuelto un servil de Rick.

-Eso no te dolería tanto como verlo en el Escuadrón Ghost.

Jack miró a Lisa e hizo un gesto de admiración y luego de rara sorpresa con sus ojos, como diciendo que ella lo conocía más de lo que creía. Ella era lo suficientemente cínica como para saber que en realidad si había alguien que odiaba por encima de todos ese era T.R. Edwards.

-No te atreverías...

-Rétame...

-Pareces hermana de Sangriento. ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para torturarme con la misma amenaza?.

-Quizás somos quienes más te conocemos... -Lisa fue hacia él y le puso las manos en los hombros -Jack, todos debemos estar unidos, no peleados. El enemigo está allá afuera. Si continuamos en discordia seremos presa fácil para Zeraal, y la misión a Tirol será un fracaso.

-Lisa... -el ex mercenario la tomó por la cintura -... ¿En verdad me necesitas a tu lado?.

-No solo te necesito yo, Jack... Helena también te necesita.

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia un lado con pesar...

-Claro...

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido 7 horas desde que empezó la operación de Rick. Era extraño, pero la agitazón y el movimiento que existía en la sala de urgencias y alrededor del hospital, había reducido relativamente. Ahora los pasillos se veían más despejados y se escuchaban más calmos.

Lisa permanecía en el Lobby contiguo al portón que cerraba el acceso hacia la sala de operaciones. Ella estaba sentada junto a Miriya en un gran sofá que les habían habilitado para que estuvieran cómodas. Ambas estaban desconsoladas, pero Lisa parecía no encontrar consuelo en nada. Se sentía muy agotada, comía poco, ya que por su embarazo todo le daba náuseas. La ansiedad le provocaba mareos y solo rogaba a Dios por no vomitar.

Se recostó al hombro de Miriya. Esta hechó su brazo a un lado y la abrazó. Ámbas mujeres dándose ánimos. Empezaron a recordar anécdotas graciosas de cuando Rick y ella se odiaban, luego cuando se enamoraron y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron al matrimonio. Eso dio un poco más de ánimos a Lisa, quien no dudaba de que Rick saldría bien de todo eso.

-Cuánto ha cambiado nuestras vidas desde entonces...

-Dime algo. Antes de toda la desgracia que ocurrió ¿Ya sabía Rick estás esperando a su bebé?...

Lisa se sorprendió. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de Miriya y la miró .

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...

-¿Acaso crees que o me había dado cuenta? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-Solo lo sabía Helena, porque se enteró accidentalmente. La verdad es que aún no quiero que nadie más se entere. Mi familia materna siempre ha tuvo la tradición de anunciar los embarazos luego del tercer mes.

-Lo cierto es que nadie me lo dijo. Para mí es evidente... -Miriya sin reparo alguno agarró los pechos de Lisa y los apretó con suavidad -...Solo mira tus senos, están más vaporosos de lo que suelen estar.

-No seas exagerada... -Lisa, sonrojada, quitó las manos de Miriya de sus pechos -...Solo tengo poco más de un mes.

-Pues yo si noté el cambio en tu cuerpo inmediatamente. Además tienes un semblante distinto al habitual...-Miriya sonrió -...Rick estará tan contento con su nuevo hijo.

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Lisa llevó sus manos al rostro y empezó a llorar.

-Quiero a Rick de vuelta...

-Vamos, Lisa, no te pongas así. Pensé que estabas más calmada.

-Me muero si él muere. No soportaría mi vida sin él... Lo amo tanto.

-Piensa en que a ese bebé que viene en camino no le combiene que estés así. Ellos no son como nosotros los zentraedis que venimos de máquinas clonadoras, lo sabes mejor que yo.

-Tienes razón.

Lisa limpió su rostro y se estabilizó.

-¿Haz pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?.

-Se llamará Rick, como su padre.

-...Y si es una niña.

-¿Una niña?.. Pues, no había pensado en eso.

En ese instante, Lisa vio que Jack se acercaba a donde ellas estaban. El llegó frente a ellas, se agachó, abrió un paquete que traía y les entregó sendas tazas de café.

-Esto al menos las mantendrá tibias -dijo.

-Gracias... -le dijo Miriya

-Jack, también quiero agradecerte que le donaras sangre a Rick -agregó Lisa -Haz dado por su vida más que cualquier otra persona.

-Se lo debía. Él me donó sangre cuando yo estuve grave. Ahora quedamos a mano.

-...Y dime Jack... -Miriya añadió – ¿Aquellos terroristas están todos muertos?.

-Sí.

-Qué bueno. Al fin todos se fueron al infierno. Lo tenían merecido. Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a la tal Kelly para destruírla con mis propias manos. No entiendo cómo pudo secuestar a Rick tantos días a expensas de que estaba gravemente herido. ¿Y cómo murió? ¿Le disparaste?...¡Cuéntame!

-¡Miriya!... Creo que Jack no desea acordarse de eso... -Lisa le hizo una seña con la mirada.

Jack permaneció callado, pues el recuerdo no le era grato, pero Miriya insistía en el tema.

-¿Y cómo está Helena?.

-Ella aún duerme debido al efecto de unos sedantes que le aplicaron.

-No he tenido tiempo de abordar más sobre el asunto. Solo se que rescataste a Rick de manos de aquella terrorista desquiciada pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Helena? ¿La hirieron? -preguntó la zentraedi.

El ex mercenario no supo qué responder, miró a Lisa como pidiendo una vía de escape. Entonces Lisa tomó la palabra, para maquillar la cruda verdad de lo que le sucedió.

-Helena quedó algo traumada debido a todo lo que vio. Las muertes de esos terroristas, la preocupación de ver a Jack luchando contra ellos y el estado en que esa psicópata tenía a Rick. Todo eso le produjo un colapso nervioso muy intenso.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Ella no está acostumbrada a ver este tipo de hostilidad cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jack se puso de pie y suspiró. En realidad sabía que Helena no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que le sucedió. Luego de eso, decidió regresar a la habitación de ella. Miriya siguió en su respectivo interrogatorio.

-Oye, Lisa. ¿Jack tampoco sabe que estás embarazada de Rick?.

-No.

-¿Y por qué no se lo haz dicho?.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que más nadie lo sepa, por ahora. Esto es algo muy íntimo para mí.

-Pero dentro de pronto será notorio.

-Pues hasta entonces todo lo sabrán. Por ahora mi hijo solo es asunto mío y te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Max.

-Como gustes.

.

Dentro de la habitación de Helena, Jack tomó el asiento aledaño, lo acercó a la cama donde ella permanecía dormida y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Con dulzura la besó. Luego permaneció así con su mano entrelazada a la de ella. La miraba con tristeza.

La enfermera Tanabata, amiga de Lisa, le tocó atender a Helena. En ese instante ella regresó para acomodarle la intravenosa, pues Helena se había deshidratado.

-Usted es el capitán Archer, ¿no es así? -le preguntó la enfermera.

-Si.

-Soy Miss Tanabata. Permítame felicitarlo. Usted fue quien rescató al comandante Hunter.

-Gracias.

-Se que está triste por lo que le sucedió a ella. Pero mi experiencia en estos casos me dice que si la persona afectada recibe apoyo de la persona que ama, sin duda alguna saldrá adelante.

-¿Cómo ha estado ella?.

-Gracias a Dios el doctor le descartó cualquier tipo de patología. Su trauma es emocional. Ella se ha levantado de la cama muchas veces, la hemos tenido que sacar a la fuerza de la ducha, pues se siente sucia.

-Dios...

Aunque no había tenido la culpa, Jack se sentía muy culpable de lo que le había sucedido a Helena. Pese a todo ella era una mujer de un carácter muy dulce y era muy especial tanto para él como para su hijo J.B y para la mayoría del Escuadrón Lobo, ya que trabajaron bajo sus órdenes en Base 6.

Sus pensamiento se remontaron al pasado, cuando la conoció de la mano de Roy Focker. Roy le había contado que estaba loco por una mujer muy bella, y que debido a eso tenía problemas personales con Edwards, pues él también la pretendía. Para ese entonces, Jack tenía un tiempo saliendo con su compañera de equipo, Izzy Randall.

El día que conoció a Helena fue lluvioso. Él llegó con Izzy al departamento de Roy y de hecho fue él quien los presentó. Jack supo entonces que Roy no se había quedado corto cuando la describía como una gran belleza. Al chocar sus manos él sintió que ella temblaba un poco, y desde ese día, por alguna razón ella evitaba mirarlo directo a los ojos. Él aún no entendía muchas cosas, pues el recuerdo de Lisa aún lo martirizaba.

Así pasó el tiempo. Cuando Jack, Hiro e Izzy fueron trasladados a Base-6 en Detroit. Allí se reencontró con Helena. Ella sería su superior. Lucía su cabello recogido, su uniforme señido y su atrayente temperamento enigmático y altivo, calmado y sereno. Roy y ella ya habían terminado y pese a los ingentes intentos de Roy de invitarla nuevamente a salir, ella se había negado. Entonces Roy fue trasladado a la Isla de Macross y eventualmente reinició una relación con una exótica morena, Claudia Grant.

En Base 6, la relación entre Izzy y Jack se fue debilitando en la misma medida en que él y Helena empezaban a romper el hielo; de una relación profesional dieron paso a una cálida amistad y luego a un tórrido romance. Fue una época feliz en su vida hasta que con el tiempo fue trasladado a Base Darwin en Australia. La distancia y el recuerdo de Lisa terminó por acabar con esa relación.

Jack seguría sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que recibió una llamada a su celular. El ex mercenario contestó de mala gana al escuchar la voz detrás del aparato. Era Gunther Reinhardt.

_-Archer, no hubiera querido llamar a tu celular, pero como comprenderás Lisa y Miriya no contestan al suyo, y obviamente las líneas telefónicas de ese hospital de segunda categoría están trancadas. _

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Supe que Helena tuvo un accidente. Exijo saber qué le pasó y si está bien._

Jack cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. En ese mismo instante quizo estrellar el aparato al piso o tirar por el excusado. No estaba de ánimos para discutir con nadie.

-No eres quien para exigirme nada. Helena está a salvo ahora y eso es lo que importa.

_-¡Imagino que tú tuviste la culpa de lo que le sucedió, pues me informaron que estaba contigo. Si algo le pasa a Helena te responsabilizo directamente a ti, Archer!_

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo, espera a que yo regrese a Macross. Solo dime el día, lugar y la hora para partirte la cara... -le respondió -Por ahora te agradecería que no vuelvas a llamar a mi número privado porque detesto escucharte... Por lo demás, puedes irte a la mierda...

Jack apagó el celular y luego lo tiró cerca de una silla aledaña. En esos momentos no estaba de humor para aguantar la verborrea estúpida de Reinhardt. Se concentró solo en ella. Tomó su mano nuevamente y deseó que nada de lo que que le había sucedido, le hubiera ocurrido.

-Helena, mi hermosa Helena... -dijo en voz baja besando la mano de ella -... Le hice una promesa a Lisa, y en el proceso de cumplirla pagaste una terrible consecuencia... Si pudiera retroceder este maldito tiempo...

.

.

.

.

En el lobby, Lisa y Miriya entraban en pánico cuando vieron a las enfermeras correr hacia la sala de urgencias. A lo lejos veía a varias de ellas pasar con insumos médicos mientras mencionaban el nombre del comandante Hunter.

-¿Qué está pasando con Rick? -Lisa se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada del cuarto de urgencias.

Desde afuera, ella podía escuchar los gritos de los médicos.

-Tercer electrochoque!

-Descarga de 360!

-Despejen!

-uno, dos, tres!...

-Vamos comandante Hunter, ayúdenos!

-Aumenten oxígeno!

-Más gazas!

-Necesitamos más sangre!

-Aplíquenle más Epinefrina!

-Dije que necesitaremos más sangre!

Lisa pensó que moriría allí mismo. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Miriya pudo percatarse de ello y la agarró antes que cayera al piso.

-¡Lisa, por favor, reacciona! -Miriya llamó a una de las enfermeras que estaba en recepción. Ella llevó algo de alcohol para reanimarla.

-¡Miriya, Rick se me va a morir!

-Señora, cálmese! -dijo una enfermera -Acaban de informarme que pudieron estabilizar al comandante. Ya tiene pulso nuevamente.

Lisa rompió a llorar por enésima vez. No sabía cuánto más iba a resistir aquello.

.

.

Era casi de noche cuando Miriya trajo algo de comer para Lisa y para Max, quien hacía poco había donado sangre para Rick y luego dispuso esperar con ellas por el resultado de la operación. Puesto de ropa particular y habiendo pasado una serie de exámenes que probaban que no tenía ningún tipo de radiación en su cuerpo, Max tomaba algo de caldo instantáneo mientras miraba a Lisa caminar de un lado al otro.

-Lisa, debes calmarte!.

-Cuánto más va a durar la operación? ¡Ya van más de 8 horas!

En el lobby también estaban Michael Oats, Rudolph Hess y los demás del Skull. Igualmente estaban Sangriento, Sunshine y Luna Vilanova. Los demás del escuadrón Lobo que se encontraban en Fukushima se habían expuesto a bajas cantidades de radiación y les estaban haciendo análisis.

-No se que diablos hacen esos del escuadrón Lobo aquí -renegó Oats a Hess -... Son discípulos Archer. En el fondo solo desean que Rick muera. No soporto a ninguno de los idiotas de ese maldito escuadrón. Ojalá Rick nunca los hubiera traído.

-Michael, por un minuto quisieras que dejaras de decir estupideces -le dijo Hess -Si no fuera por Jack, el comandante no estuviera luchando por su vida.

Luna, que había estado por la cafetería, trajo un poco de café a Hess.

-Rudy, esto es para ti. Se que no haz comido nada desde que llegaste. Pero se que esto te mantendrá mejor.

Hess se levantó enseguida, miró a Luna con una sonrisa y algo nervioso le agradeció por su gesto.

-Gracias Luna. Yo... te lo agradezco.

Se sonrojaron cuando sus dedos se rozaron al momento del intercambio del café.

-De nada... -Ella también le sonrió y luego se alejó un poco y regresó al lado de Sunshine y Sangriento.

Michael Oats miró la cara de Hess y renegó con la cabeza.

-Ahh... ya entiendo... Con razón defiendes tanto a ese escuadrón. Imagino que te estas cogiendo a esa mujer.

-Claro que no! ¿Acaso para ti todo gira al rededor del sexo?.

-Si...

-¡Idiota!

Ambos seguirían argumentando, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del pasillo que daba hacia la sala de operaciones y apareció el cirujano.

El corazón de Lisa empezó a latir a mil por horas. Corriendo, fue hacia él y lo miró con los ojos enjuagados por las lágrimas.

-Por favor, dígame que mi Rick está bien.

-Está vivo...

Todos los allí presentes empezaron a aplaudir. Agunos se abrazaban. Otros lloraban.

-Gracias a Dios...

Hess fue hacia Lisa y ambos se abrazaron. El médico luego se dirigió a ella.

-Señora, paso a explicarle la situación del comandante, así que póngame suma atención. Él tuvo una Hemorragia subaracnoidea por fuerte impacto, afortunadamente no hubo hematomas ni dislocación de las vértebras que le pudieran dejar parapléjico, pero sí hubo algo de daño a la sección del bulbo donde están los centros de respiración y cardiovascular por lo que tuvo varios paros respiratorios durante el proceso dentro del quirófano, y aunque sobrevivió a la operación, el comandante aún está grave. Él ha entrado en une estado de Coma de cuarto grado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.

-Lo que trato de decirle es que su cuerpo no tiene reacción al dolor, reacción de las pupilas, ni reflejos de protección. Se mantiene con vida gracias a las máquinas, pero considero que debe ser trasladado con sumo cuidado a New Macross, ya que allá tienen aparatos más sofisticados y por lo tanto tendrá más probabilidades de regresar del coma.

-Dios mío... -Lisa no sabía si alegrarse o llorar.

-Ahora todo depende de él -añadió el doctor -... Igualmente le advierto que si llegara a despertar él podría, o no podría, enfrentar problemas de movimiento, de reconocimiento, o de habla. Sus esperanzas de vidas son de 50 por ciento. Por ahora eso es todo.

-Rick es fuerte. Sé que lo logrará.

Luna fue hacia Lisa y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si aquella vez Jack pudo salir del coma, Rick también saldrá... Estoy segura que lo hará.

Lisa puso su mano sobre la mano de Luna. Todo era cuestion de fe.

.

.

.

Varias horas habían pasado luego de la operación. Rick había sido trasladado a un cuarto privado de cuidados intensivos, dos cuartos más allá del cuarto donde aún permanecía Helena.

Jack había estado tan cansado que se había quedado dormido sentado, junto a la cama de Helena, su rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos, a un costado de la cama de ella. Jack sintió que lo tocaban. Abrió los ojos y aún asueñado se incorporó para ver que Helena ya había despertado.

-Solo acaricié un poco tu cabello -le dijo.

-No te preocupes, yo también acaricié el tuyo, aunque dormías profundamente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Me siento como una basura.

-No, no digas eso -el ex mercenario tomó el rostro de ella y pegó su frente a la suya -Eres tan importante para mí, como no tienes idea.

-Te necesito, Jack. No quiero que me dejes sola.

-Yo haré lo que sea por ti, Helena.

Helena aguanto el llanto. Miró fijo hacia el techo por un rato, luego se incorporó y quedó sentada.

-¿De veras harías lo que fuera por mí?

-Sí... Cualquier cosa que me pidas con tal de que superes esta situación. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la Helena de antes.

-Yo... lo que más quiero en el mundo es tener una familia -Helena lo miró fíjamente -Yo... quiero ser tu esposa, Jack. Quiero que te divorcies de Lisa. Quiero que te olvides de ella para siempre... Quiero que nos casemos cuando te divorcies de ella. Solo contigo me siento segura y protegida. Eso es lo único que me haría totalmente felíz. De lo contrario, jamás podría serlo.

Jack calló. No supo qué decir en ese momento. Él aún amaba a Lisa y eso era algo que difícilmente cambiaría, pero si Rick vivía, y él estaba seguro de que así iba a ser, ella iba a regresar con él ahora más que nunca luego de que él reapareciera por sobre la muerte. Por otro lado Helena, su dulce Helena, ella lo amaba y había pasado tantas penurias en su vida, la peor de todas, esa que le acababa de ocurrir. Él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ella. Definitivamente esa decisión cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas.

-¿Jack?...

-Sí, Helena... -Jack se pudo de pie -Cuando regresemos a New Macross llamaré a mi abogado y firmaré mi divorcio con Lisa. Luego, nos casaremos.

Helena sonrió y se aferró a él... Jack correrspondió el abrazo y acarició varias veces su largo cabello.

-Jack, soy tan felíz. Te amo.

Jack sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Luego de eso, ya nada lo ataría a Lisa. Era como si un pedazo de su corazón se razgara. Pero Helena lo necesitaba.

-Yo... también Helena... Yo, también.

.

.

.

Dentro del cuarto de cuidados intensivos Lisa permanecía sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Rick. No se le despegaba ni a sol, ni a sobra. No podía dejar de mirarlo, allí, entubado. Lucía pálido y sereno. Entrelazó su mano a la de ella para otorgarle calidez.

De pronto, entró una enfermera con una enorme inyección.

-Oiga, ¿Qué es eso que le va a poner? -preguntó Lisa, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Es una solución especial anticoagulante.

-¡Quiero ver la hoja médica!.

La enfermera pasó el historial clínico y Lisa efectivamente constató que era necesario aquello... Ella preguntaba y verificaba cada vez que las enfermeras entraban a atenderlo. La utilización de elementos tecnológicos de diagnóstico e intervención, la administración de ciertos medicamentos, tales como sedantes y anestésicos, la realización de procedimientos y controles frecuentes de constantes vitales,hacían parte de los cuidados que se brindan a los pacientes que presentan una enfermedad crítica y que estaban hospitalizados en una Unidad de Cuidado Intensivo, y ella era consciente de eso. Pero debía procurar que todo sobre Rick estuviera en orden. No peritiría que su cuerpo fuera malogrado o que alguien intentara agradirlo.

-Capitana Hayes -dijo el que ahora era médico de cabecera, entrando a la habitación -Soy el doctor Akira Sakurai. Las enfermeras me indican que usted revisa todo antes de suministrarle el tratamiento al comandante y exige cosas que están fuera de lugar. Por favor, no entorpezca nuestra labor o deberé mandar a sacarla de esta unidad.

-Lo siento, pero no confío en nadie. No se si existan terroristas, zentraedis o scavangers, incluso gente de las RDF que quiera acabar con mi esposo por algún ajuste de cuentas. No me voy a mover de este cuarto y le advierto, los soldados del Escuadrón Skull y el Escuadrón Lobo están bajo mis órdenes y solo debo abrir la boca para que ellos acaben con quienes pretendan sacarme de aquí, ya sea a usted o la maldita junta directiva de este hospital!. Exijo, porque quien está aquí no es un perro. Es mi marido y lo defenderé de quien sea.

El galeno suspiró. Realmente vio a Lisa tan determinada a cumplir su amenaza, que tuvo que desistir de la idea.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que desea?.

-Quiero las mejores atenciones para mi esposo. El no es cualquira. Él es Rick Hunter, el comandante de las RDF, una de las personas que ha salvado más vidas que todos ustedes juntos, y como tal, demando un trato preferencial.

Lisa le hizo una serie de peticiones al médico. Luego de eso, él salió y ella volvió a sentarse en su silla y tomó nuevamente la mano de Rick... A ella le dolía tanto verlo con esos aparatos sobre y dentro de su cuerpo y que los mismos reflejaban la gravedad de lo que estaba padeciendo. Eran necesarios pero también causaban molestias. Además, eran elementos extraños al cuerpo que conducían al deterioro en físico y psicológico, aunque el paciente estuviera dormido. Por ello Lisa se constataba de que cada vez que lo atendieran, lo hicieran con sumo cuidado, para que no malograran su cuerpo.

-Mi amor de mi vida, por favor, regresa a mí. Te necesito tanto Rick... -Ella le habló con dulzura y besó la mano de él una y otra vez -...Se que me escuchas, por favor, no te vayas. Te necesito. Roy te necesita y también el bebé que viene en camino. Sabes, estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé. Otro hermoso bebé como tu tanto deseabas. Te amo. No me dejes...

Lisa escuchó que tocaron la puerta del cuarto y luego la abrieron con suavidad.

-Lisa, ¿quérias hablar conmigo? -preguntó Max Sterling.

-Sí, Max. En ausencia de Rick, tú estás acargo del Escuadrón Skull y permanecerás allí hasta que él se recupere. Asigna a alguien para que en tu ausencia lidere el escuadrón Angel.

-La más indicada sería Miriya, pero después de lo sucedido con Edwards y los Ghost, ella no desea ser más líder de escuadrón, y conoces la política de Rick, él no obliga a nadie a ser Jefe..

-Coincido con él... Su intención antes de todo esto era que Miriya volviera al Escuadrón Skull, y así será. Reasígnala a su puesto. Oats y Hess son excelentes unidades, pero jamás tendrán en nivel que tienen tú y Miriya. Ellos se quedarán como Skull 3 y 4.

-Gracias, Lisa.

-Es lo justo. Es lo que él hubiera heho... -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Rick – Por otro lado, quiero que arregles todo para que en dos días partamos hacia New Macross. Ya le dije al doctor que avisara al Hospital de allá.

-Entendido.

-¿Dónde está Jack?.

-No lo hemos visto afuera, creo que debe estar con Helena.

-Necesito que mantengan vigilada el área. No sé quien pueda ser enemigo. Quiero que tú y Jack asignen a algunos de los chicos para que vigilen. Se que no es su trabajo, pero no confío en nadie, solo en ustedes. A esta habitación solo podrán entrar los médicos y las enfermeras, y las mismas deberán verificarse con los soldados que estén de turno, asignados por ustedes.

-¡Dalo por hecho!.

.

.

.

Había cerrrado la llamada y se había fumado tres cigarrillos seguidos, solitario, al final del pasillo cerca de la salida de emergencia, en un balcón alejado. Desde allí podía ver parte del mar y parte de la ciudad. ¡Cuánta desolación en aquellas profundidas del norte de Japón!

Casas destruídas y escombros por doquier, aunque ya los escombros prácticamente habían sido recogidos en su totalidad. Los heridos atendidos y los muertos incinerados.

Meditaba... Meditaba. en la promesa que le había hecho a Helena. No había vuelta atrás. Solo tendría que llegar y firmar...

Botó el último corte, abrió la puerta y regresó al pasillo del hospital. Caminó lentamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo cerca del vidrio de la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde pernoctaba Rick. Allí pudo verla a ella, Lisa, de espaldas a la ventana, sentada en una silla junto a la cama de él. Agarraba su mano y esporádicamente acariciaba el cabello de él... Ella, Elizabeth Hayes, su esposa, acariciando a otro que no era él. Acariciando a quien ella realmente consideraba su esposo, Rick Hunter.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de él. Estaba seguro de que si Rick no existirera Lisa haría una vida a su lado. Se acercó aun más a la ventana, algo ladeado, colocó su codo en los mosaicos sobresalientes que sostenía la ventana y sostuvo su barbilla entre su mano. Por más que lo intentara, de forma inexplicable, no lograba entender cómo no podía desear que Rick muriera. Tantas veces lo pensó y ahora esa idea le parecía abominable. Sí, de alguna manera tanto Lisa, como Helena habían hablandado su corazón.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo oyó acercarse a él.

-¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo héroe de moda? -le preguntó Sangriento mientras enfocaba también su mirada en Rick y Lisa, a travez del cristal.

Jack lo miró de reojo unos segundos y puso la vista nuevamente en los otros dos.

-¿No se a que te refieres?.

-Pasaste de ser el más odiado por el Escuadrón Skull, a ser el más admirado por ellos.

-Dudo que Oats quiera besar mi trasero. Sabes que me odia como si le hubiera matado a la madre.

-Todo el mundo sabes que son celos personales de ese idiota... Pero los otros realmente están en deuda contigo.

-Lo que ellos piensen no me interesa. Lo hice por Lisa, no por nadie más, ni siquiera por él.

-Jack, por el amor de Dios, aleja definitivamente de tu ser el odio que sientes por Rick... Ya déjalos en paz... No quiero ser una hormiga en tu trasero, pero ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ella lo ama a él?. Estoy seguro de que si te da la gana pudieras retenerla a tu lado, pero de qué te serviría tener su cuerpo, si no tienes su alma...

-No necesito tus estúpidos sermones de cherokee que me martirizan el ego... Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Enfócate en Helena. Mira todo lo que ella ha pasado. Sé que no ha sido tu culpa, pero ella sí te ama verdaderamente, además, ella es hermosa y...

-... Me voy a divorciar de Lisa y me voy a casar con Helena... -Jack le interrumpió bruscamente, haciendo que Sangriento quedara en shock.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oístes.

Sangriento sonrió y puso las manos en los hombros de Jack.

-¡Esa es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar! -el cherokee le dio un abrazo que Jack pareció no corresponder -...Vaya, no pensé que yo tuviera tanto poder de convencimiento en menos de dos minutos.

-No seas idiota, claro que no!... Hablé con ella esta tarde y decidí que eso era lo mejor para todos -Jack volvió a ver hacia adentro del cuarto -...No la amo ni remotamente como amo a Lisa, pero sí la quiero muchísimo. La quiero tanto que soy capaz de romper el último lazo que tengo con la mujer que amo para casarme con ella. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que Helena sea feliz. Además, estoy seguro que ella es la única mujer que con el tiempo probablemente hará que saque a Lisa de mi corazón.

-Así se habla. Debemos celebrar este compromiso.

-Dudo que podamos celebrar. Max habló conmigo hace un par de minutos antes. Lisa desea que permanezcamos en el hospital por las siguientes 48 horas.. Hasta nos mandaron a habilitar las habitaciones de los médicos residentes las cuáles están ahora a nuestra disposición. Debemos cuidar que nada pase en un radio de 30 metros del hospital, ni mucho menos adentro. Además, Max y yo tenemos que asignar sendas unidades de los escuadrones a que vigilen la puerta y el pasillo de la habitación de Rick. Casualmente allí viene el primero del Skull a hacer guardia.

Sangriento volteó y vio que Jimmy Harlow se acercaba, hasta finalmente quedar de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rick.

Harlow, quién antes hubiese ignorado a Jack, se cuadró ante él y le hizo un saludo militar que obviamente Jack devolvió. Luego con una postura firme, cruzó los brazos y se aprestó a quedarse de pie, custodiando la entrada del cuarto de Rick.

Sangriento le habló bajo a Jack.

-¿Lo ves?... Ellos ahora te respetan.

-Si... claro -respondió con tono de poca impotancia.

-¿Y tú a quien vas a asignar?.

-¿Quiénes están?.

-Sunshine y Luna desde hace tiempo. Hace poco llegaron Danka, Xé, Red y Johny -Sangriento añadió -...No te recomiendo a Sushine, pues se lleva bastante mal con este chico, Harlow...

-¿Qué hay de Luna?..

-Ella no ha dormido en todo el día y los otros acaban de llegar de una dura jornada... Aunque hay alguien que llegó hace unas horas y está fresco.

-¿Quién?

-Masato... -Sangriento sonrió con suspicacia...

Jack hizo un gesto de molestia con el rostro, miró hacia un lado y cruzó sus brazos.

-Él ya no es uno de nosotros. Será mejor recibido en el Skull, por su nuevo jefe.

-Vamos, Jack. Desde que llegó no se ha despegado de nuestro escuadrón.

-¡No insistas con esa pendejada!... No quiero saber nada de ese traidor.

-Tú sabes que él jamás podría pertenecer a otro escuadrón. Él preferiría dejar el ejército. De hecho ya me lo dijo. O es el Escuadrón Lobo, o renuncia a la armada.

-¡Pues que renuncie!

-Él solo hizo lo que creía correcto, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, aprecie y estime. ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos peleados tú yo por nuestras diferencias, y aquí estamos?. No permitas que lo asignen al escuadrón Ghost. Ellos no se merecen un soldado como él, con todos los conocimientos que le enseñaste.

Jack miró intensamente al Cherokee por unos segundos, luego se dio la media vuelta para ir rumbo a la habitación de Helena, quedando hombro a hombro a su lado, pero contrario hacia donde miraba Sangriento, y le habló firme, mientras mantenía la vista hacia el pasillo aledaño al cuarto de Helena.

-Dile a ese maldito hijo de perra que la próxima vez que desobedesca mis órdenes, yo mismo haré que se retire del ejército porque quedará tan lisiado de la paliza que le daré que no servirá ni para limpiarle el culo a los del Escuadrón Ghost -...Dicho esto se retiró del área hacia el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación de Helena.

Sangriento sonrió. Dio unos pasos y llegó lentamente al área del lobby, específicamente a la sala donde estaban los chicos del escuadrón Lobo. Allí buscó a Masato. Le dijo absolutamento todo tal cual como Jack le había dicho...

Postrado afuera de la habitación de Rick, el teniente Jimmy Harlow solo escuchó el sonido de unos aplausos, luego vio que Masato, sonriente, se acercó hacia donde él estaba, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rick. Terminó por acomodar su arma en la funda que pendía de su cintura y quedó allí parado junto a Jimmy Harlow.

-¿Por qué tan contento, Masato? -preguntó Jimmy -...Son cuatro horas que debemos estar aquí de guardia. No veo el motivo de tu alegría.

-Es una larga historia...

-Al menos yo me alegro que te hayan mandado a ti, y no a tu amigo "Sunshine". No lo soporto.

-Creo que las diferencias entre nosotros debemos superarlas. Mira a nuestros capitanes. Estoy seguro que todo volverá a hacer como al principio, como cuando nos reencontraron en Australia. Al final, debemos comprender que el enemigo está afuera.

.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado. Todo estaba listo para el traslado de Rick hacia la Macross. Sería en una nave especial, cómoda y bien equipada para él que el doctor Lang, recién llegado del Satélite Fábrica, había dispuesto junto dos médicos y tres enfermeras de la unidad científica de Macross. Junto a ellos viajarían las unidades de los escuadrones Skull y Lobo, para evitar cualquier intento de ataque. Lisa y Helena viajarían en una nave más pequeña que la nave donde iría Rick, pero igual de cómoda. El piloto era un oficial de la CDS.

En los vestidores, Jack se alistaba para salir al hangar. Colocaba sus guantes y tomaba su casco. Tenía un semblante de preocupación. No había podido dormir bien. Había tenido una especia de pesadilla con Lisa y Helena. Las veía en peligro. Una especie de enorme remolino que las deboraba. Veía salir a Helena del mismo, pero no a Lisa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, por ello había preferido escoltar él mismo con el Wolf-001 a la nave donde viajarían ellas. Con todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera le había comentado a Helena que el sueño que tuvo la otra noche coincidió mucho con lo vivido. Claro, cómo comentarle después de lo que le había ocurrido a ella.

Empezó a dedicir que aquello que soñaba o percibía realmente era más una carga que un privilegio. Cerró aquel casillero, respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras rumbo a los hangares.

.

A Lisa no le gustaba la idea de no ir en la misma nave que Rick, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo principal era que él llegara a Macross cuanto antes.

Sabía que al llegar, una batería de periodistas les caería encima, por lo que había dado órdenes estrictas a Claudia para que evitara a toda costa la intromisión de periodistas y gente en general tanto en la pista de aterrizaje como en el área del hospital donde Rick estaría.

Todos listos en la pista, con mucho cuidado, Rick fue introducido a la nave y con él, el séquito hospitalario y científico. La prensa de Tokio, Miyagi, Kyoto y Osaka, entre otros, cubría aquel evento. Varios de la prensa trataron de accesar a Lisa, pero la guardia local se los impedía. Finalmente ella accedió a hablar.

-Tomaré tan solo unos minutos para decirles que agradezco a todos por la ayuda que me brindaron cuando el comandante Hunter no aparecía. Ustedes son un país de avanzada y estamos seguros que saldrán adelante. El comandante Hunter resurgirá, así como ustedes lo harán. Estoy segura que sí. Podrán contar con la ayuda de las RDF, siempre que lo soliciten.

Lisa miró a su alrededor y vio que Jack acababa de llegar al área puesto de su traje de vuelo y el casco bajo el brazo. Ella aprovechó para atraérlo hacia sí, hablando en voz alta.

-Capitán Archer, si me permite.

Jack fue hacia ella sin entender que pretendía hacer. Ella lo tomó del brazo y le habló a la prensa.

-Señoras y señores de Japón. Quiero decirles que la vida del Comandante Hunter se la debemos a este hombre que ven aquí a mi lado, el Capitán Jack Archer. Él arriesgó su vida por encontrarlo, enfrentándose al resto de la peligrosa organización criminal que pretendía resurgir para continuar co sus siniestros planes. Siempre le estaremos agradecidos, tanto a él como a la comandante Helena Chase. Ambos serán condecorados a nuestro regreso a Macross. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.

La gente empezó a aplaudir. Los flashes de las cámaras ahora estaban sobre ellos. Jack miraba a Lisa con algo de verguenza, pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Algunos trataron de hacerles unas preguntas, pero él se nego. Prefirió escoltar a Lisa hacia la nave, en el siguiente hangar. La prensa finalmente se retiró, dejando el lugar vacío.

Entonces, Lisa y Jack empezaron a caminar lentamente por el hangar rumbo al otro lado, callados y pensativos. A Lisa le extrañó esa actitud de Jack, pues el siempre le buscaba conversación. El corazón de él dio un vuelco, cuando ella lo detuvo con su mano, agarrándolo por el antebrazo.

-Jack ¿sucede algo?. Estás muy callado y... te noto algo preocupado.

-No es nada. Solo... espero que todo salga bien para Rick. Además...

Lisa no lo dejó terminar. Ella hizo un movimiento rápido y lo abrazó por los hombros, aferrándose a su cuello y colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Jack. Te quiero muchísimo -le dijo ella con un profundo cariño -...Jamás terminaré de agradecerte el hecho de que salvaras la vida de Rick... Sabes que no me cabe duda que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

El casco de Jack fue a dar al piso... Él pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lisa y miró hacia arriba tratando de que ese momento terminara, pero ella seguía allí aferrada a él. Eso era un tormento para el ex mercenario, quien permaneció silencioso e inerte, hasta que por impulso, tomó el rosto de ella entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara.

-Me quieres, pero lo amas a él...

El ex mercenario ahora lo entendía. Era el mismo sentimiento que él sentía por Helena. La quería, pero no la amaba como a Lisa. Esa espiral se repetiría una, y otra, y otra vez, por o que había decidido acabar definitivamente con eso.

-Cuando lleguemos a Macross te firmaré el divorcio. Después, me casaré con Helena. Ahora podrás ser feliz con Rick... -Le dijo mirándola fijo -Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar.

Dicho esto le dio un profundo beso que tomó a Lisa por sorpresa. En realidad todo lo que le había dicho en menos de 10 segundos había sido una sorpresa para ella... Ese era Jack Archer, siempre llenando su vida de sorpresas, de intensidad, de adrenalina. La hundía en el fango tanto como la llevaba al cielo.

Jack se separó de ella antes de que no tuviera fuerzas para cumplirle a Helena... No quiso verla más al rostro. Tomó su casco del piso y dio unos pasos.

-Debo irme. Es mi hora de partir.

-Jack, yo...

Pero él la ignoró y siguió caminando. Lisa se quedó estática allí, viéndolo caminar hasta llegar al Wolf-001, abordarlo y luego bajar la carlinga. Su estupor fue interrumpido por la voz de Max.

-Lisa, te he estado buscando. Ya es hora de que abordes la nave.

-Sí...

Caminó con Max hacia el otro hangar, en la entrada de la nave, de pie, estaba Helena Chase, quien había sido escoltada por Sangriento mientas Lisa había estado dando la entrevista...

Luego de dejar a Lisa allí junto a Helena, Max y Sangriento se alejaron con rumbo a su nave.

Miriya, ya lista, sería la primera en partir, luego Sangriento por el escuadrón Lobo, y así sucesivamente hasta que la nave que transportaba a Rick despegara, luego partiría la nave donde iban Helena y Lisa, y al final Max y Jack, escoltando la nave donde iban ellas.

Helena y Lisa se encotraron allí, juntas allí. Era primera vez que se veían luego de los sucesos. Puestas de sus trajes de vuelo ajustados, botas altas, guantes y una especie de gorro militar muy parecidos al de las aeromozas, en fin, bien arregladas, con sus cabellos recogidos. Ambas lucían hermosas. Era como si quisieran llegar a Macross revitalizadas luego de todo lo ocurrido.

-Helena...

-Lisa...

Se dieron un beso en ambas mejillas...

-Me alegro que estés repuesta.

-Gracias. Y yo me alegro de que Rick esté con vida.

Entraron a la nave y se sentaron la una frente a la otra. Abrocharon sus cinturones. La puerta se cerró. El ambiente era tenso entre ambas. El piloto encendió la nave, pero luego de unos minutos Lisa empezó a preocuparse porque la nave no despegaba. Agarró un teléfono que estaba a su lado y le habló al piloto.

-Teniente Flanagan, ¿por qué demoramos tanto para despegar?

-Lo siento, Capitana Hayes, pero no me gusta el sonido que escucho en el motor. No pretendo arriesgarme. Esta nave es algo antigua y aunque dicen que recibe buen mantenimiento, prefiero que los mecánicos la revisen nuevamente.

-¡Rayos! ¿y cuánto podría demorar la revisión, teniente?

-Dos horas.

-¡Que!... ¡Imposible! -dijo Lisa, obsecada -...Una hora es todo lo que puedo darles.

Cerró el teléfono y maldijo.

-Lisa, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Helena.

-A Flanagan no le gusta como se escucha el motor. Le di una hora para que lo revisen.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Toda la misión deberá esperar?

-¡De ninguna manera!... Rick no resistiría sin los insumos que necesita y que le aguardan en el Hospital de Macross.

Lisa tomó inmediatamente el teléfono y llamó a Max. Le dio una serie de órdenes cambiando la formación previa.

Jack esperaba ansioso dentro de su caza. De lejos venía la nave y ya le empezaba a preocupar el hecho de que aún no despegaban. Algo no andaba bien. Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia arriba. Un sol radiante caía sobre ellos.

Dos segundos más tarde escuchó la voz de Max a travéz de su radio.

-_Aquí Skull 001 a Wolf 001. Cambio de planes. Los Skull 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7 escoltarán la nave donde viajan la capitana Hayes y la comandante Chase. Los Skul el Escuarón Lobo deberán escoltar la nave de la Unidad científica donde va el comandante Hunter, cambio._

Jack frunció el ceño. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-Max, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Porqué han cambiado la formación?.

_-Están revisando el motor de la nave para que no haya fallos. Ayer lo revisaron, pero Flanagan no quiere correr riesgos. Eso tomará entr horas, lamentablemente cada minuto que pasa es vital para Rick, por lo tanto, Lisa prefiere que la nave científica parta de inmediato y que nosotros escoltemos dicha nave._

-¡De ninguna manera! -Jack insitió -No me muevo de aquí si no es para escoltar la nave donde van ellas.

_-Jack, no obstaculices algo que es tan sencillo. No ha sido decisión mía. Lisa ha dado las órdenes y hay que acatarlas. Y las órdenes es que Tú, Miriya, el ecuadrón Lobo y yo preservemos la seguridad de la nave científica, la cual debe partir en este momento. Si la decisión no te gusta, deberás discutirlo con ella, pero de antemano sabes cuál será su respuesta. Te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo. Usaremos la Formación crucero de mar, irás a la popa. Cambio y fuera._

Max cortó la comunicación. Jack maldijo. Sabía que si le daba la gana podía hacer lo que quisiera, eso incluía quedarse esperando la nave donde iban ellas y decirle a sus muchachos que aguardaran, pero no estaba de humor para discutir ni con Max, ni con Lisa... A Lisa la conocía demasiado como para saber que no cambiaría de opinión.

Max partió, seguido de Miriya. Luego partió la nave científica. Después partieron los chicos del Escuadrón Lobo, quienes irían a los lados y por último partieron Jack y Sangriento, cuya posión era la retaguardia.

.

Una hora después...

Para alivio de Lisa, el motor fue revisado con éxito y finalmente la nave pudo partir. Ellas iban escoltada por Michael Oats, Rudolph Hess, Kevin Van Corenland, Jimmy Jarlow y Tony Lucca.

Helena miró por la ventana de la nave. Realmetne quería alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar que le había traído tanta desgracia. Lo único que la consolaba era que muy pronto se casaría con Jack... Lisa también hizo lo propio. Con tristeza miraba aquella tierra destruída que tantas emociones le había traído a su vida en tan corto tiempo. Solo deseaba llegar rápido a Macross para ver a su hijo y para correr al lado de Rick.

Llevaban casi una hora de vuelo y ambas prácticamente no habían cruzado palabras. Helena leía un libro, mientras que Lisa miraba a la distancia por la ventana. No miraba nada en especial, solo las nubes que iban y venían. De vez encuendo, Helena la miraba de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Finalmente, ella rompió el hielo.

-Imagino que debes estar más tranquila.

Lisa la miró algo incrédula. Pues se sorprendió que ella finalmente hablara.

-Porsupuesto. Por fin llegaremos a casa.

-No solo lo digo por eso... -Helena bajó el libro y lo puso sobre sus muslos -...Me refiero a que finalmente Jack te dará el divorcio. Imagino que te lo dijo.

-Sí, ya me lo hizo saber... -Lisa sintió algo de intensidad en sus palabras... -También me dijo que se casarán una vez nos divorciemos... Se que serán felices. Él es un gran hombre y sé cuánto lo amas.

-Finalmente él se dio cuenta de que también me ama.

-Supongo que sí...

-Lisa, solo quiero pedirte que no interfieras en mi matrimonio con Jack.

-¿A qué te refiere con "interferir"? No entiendo cuál es tu punto.

-Solo deseo que te alejes de él. No lo busques, ni lo ocupes para nada personal tuyo. Incluso le pediré a Jack que no vayamos a la misión de Tirol. Lo he pensado bien y creo que lo mejor es que él y yo nos quedemos en la Tierra. Así evitaremos situaciones incómodas para los cuatro.

Un rostro de aparente disgusto se reflejó en Lisa. Ella sentía que Helena estaba siendo atrevida e injusta.

-Me parece increíble que por tu falta de confianza en ti misma excluyas a uno de los mejores pilotos de las RDF de la misión a Tirol. Las REF lo necesitarán.

-Hay otros que pueden ocupar su lugar. Por ejemplo Edwards y el Escuadrón Ghost.

-Estás siendo egoísta. Si tanto dices que Jack te ama, entonces no tiene nada que temer.

-No temo, solo evito situaciones engorrosas.

-Si pretendes tener a Jack Archer en una especie de burbuja, te irá muy mal con él. Pareciera que no lo conoces como dices conocerlo. Él es un espíritu libre y usualmente termina haciendo lo que le viene en gana, siempre hace todo lo contrario a los parámetros normales. Entonces terminará aburriéndose de ti.

-Si se aburre o no, eso es algo que a ti no te debe importar.

-Helena, baja la daga... -Le indicó Lisa, metafóricamente, queriéndole decir que se calmara-...No soy tu enemiga. Tienes todo a tu favor para ser feliz. No te autodestruyas ni mates tu propia felicidad. Yo amo a Rick. Él es el padre de Roy y del hijo que estoy esperando y ansío que recobremos la felicidad que teníamos antes de que pasaran todas las desgracias que nos han ocurrido... Y tu te casarás con Jack, pero la armada es a parte. Es algo universal que va más allá de cualquier problema personal. No mezcles una cosa con la otra.

-Lo que Jack y yo decidamos no será asunto tuyo. Tú solo dedicate a tu esposo, que yo me dedicaré al mío.

Lisa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Helena realmente estaba muy cambiada. Ambas mujeres se miraban fijo. Lisa no iba a permitir que ella interfiriera con lo que Lang tenía previsto para Jack durante el trayecto a Tirol, porque entonces nada de lo que había pasado tras su regreso habría valido la pena. Pero eso era algo que arreglaría despues. Por ahora su prioridad era la salud de Rick y el hijo que estaba esperando de él. Ya había tolerado suficientes sustos y disgustos.

Helena y Lisa. Desde niñas habían sido como hermanas, pero ahora todo había cambiado... Tal vez nunca volverían a ser las amigas que habían sido en el pasado.

.

.

.

En la nave científica. Lang miraba directamente el monitor cardiovascular de Rick. Los latidos de su corazón eran estables, al igual que su pulso. Él mismo tomó una linterna pequeña, abrió los párpados de Rick y observó sus pupilas. Su iris era de un azul intenso, casi violeta.

.

En su subconsciente, Rick caminaba por un camino muy largo lleno de árboles. Se sorprendió, pues hasta hacía poco había estado sentado en una barca en medio de un mar tranquilo. La barca lo había dejado en una playa, y de repenté se encontró por aquel sendero.

Una risa lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia un lado. Era la risa de una pequeña niña. Rick buscó por todos lados, pero no lograba verla. Siguió entonces el sonidos de la risa por varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a un paraje...

Flores de cerezo caían del cielo. Vio a Lisa puesta de un kimono, dando vuelta, sonriente agarrada de ambas manos con una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella. Eran hermosas. Él las contemplaba.

_-Acaso esa niña..._ -pensó en su subconsciente -_... Sí, ella es mi hija..._

Ellas se percataron de la presencia de Rick y ambas le tendieron la mano. Él caminó hacia ellas... Puso una rodilla en tierra y quedó a la altura de la pequeña. La miraba con fascinación.

-Mi hija -le dijo sonriente -...Eres tan linda... Eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

Parecía ser un sueño fructífero hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas balas. Rick miró hacia un lado y vio que el kimono blanco de Lisa se tiñó de rojo y ella se desplomó. La pequeña niña desapareció en ese instante. Rick gritó y corrió hacia Lisa... Ella estaba muerta.

.

Lang cerró la pupila de Rick y de pronto vio como el líder Skull empezó a respirar agitadamente. Las pulsasiones en el monitor ahora eran irregulares. Su pulso se aceleró...Lang llamó al médico, y en ese instante en que volvió la vista hacia Rick el científico pudo notar algo de movimiento en los dedos de su mano izquierda, entonces, tomó la mano de él y le habló.

-Se que estás allí, Rick, se que lo estás... Te necesitamos de vuelta... -le dijo cerca del oído.

...Y entonces, aunque con debilidad, finalmente Lang sintió algo de presión en su mano... Con alegría, el científico sonrió... Sabía que el líder Skull estaría de vuelta antes de lo que todos pensaban.

.

.

.

-xxx-

.

.

.

Continuará...

Siguiente y Penúltimo capítulo de Rick y Lisa: La Saga

-TUMBA AL RAS DE LA TIERRA

.

Agradecimiento muy especial a Mónica Maldonado. Motor que me empujaba diariamente a actualizar esta historia.

.

.

.


	38. Tumba al ras de la tierra

.

.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento y subido de tono, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.

.

.

.

.

.

-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-

CAPÍTULO 37

**TUMBA AL RAZ DE LA TIERRA**

.

.

.

.

.

- Ha despertado…

Finalmente los periodistas, en una mini conferencia de prensa, obtenían la noticia que habían deseado obtener de boca del mismo doctor Lang desde hace un mes y medio, cuando la nave que traía al comandante de las RDF, Rick Hunter, había tocado el suelo de Ciudad New Macross.

-Entonces sí era cierto, Doctor Lang...

-Efectivamente, lo estoy confirmando. Fue hace unos pocos días.

-¿Doctor, y cómo se encuentra él?

-¿Todavía sigue en cuidados intensivos?

-¿Tendrá algún problema de motricidad o será el mismo Rick Hunter de antes?

Los periodistas le acediaban con cuanta pregunta se les ocurría.

-¡Una pregunta a la vez! –indicó el asistente de prensa de las RDF.

-Su médico de cabecera y sus neurólogos han sido claros con el Alto Mando... El comandante Hunter llegó aquí en un estado de coma bastante bajo en la escala de Glasgow, pero poco a poco fue aumentando dicha escala, es decir, iba mejorando impresionantemente. Empezó a tener reacciones mínimas al dolor y a mover los párpados y los dedos. Con el pasar de los días fue aumentando dichas reacciones hasta que finalmente logró despertar. Al principio le costó hablar y estaba muy confundido, tanto así que le costó recordar quién era y a algunas personas. Procedimos así a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes. De hecho ya es el 11 avo día de prueblas luego que despertó. Ha respondido muy favorablemente al tratamiento. Ya ha recuperado el habla al 100% y la conciencia. Sabe quién es y recuerda a las personas. Sus signos vitales están bien. Coordina perfectamente los movimientos. Sin embargo, por lo fuerte del impacto sufrido tendrá aún problemas motores.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Acaso no podrá caminar? ¿Está paraplégico?

-Responde bien a los estímulos y podrá caminar, pero su recuperación para caminar al 100% le tomará un poco más, por lo que deberá hacer terapia.

-Doctor Lang… -indicó un periodista - ¿El comandante Hunter ya sabe lo que le ocurrió a la capitana Lisa Hayes?.

Un especie de calor se apoderó del estómago del Dr. Lang, quien inconscientemente bajó aquella oscura mirada como buscando una especie de respuesta a algo que no iba a poder retrasar por más tiempo.

- No…

.

.

Esos minutos que sucedieron luego de la conferencia de prensa, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica rumbo a la sala de terapia y recuperación, fueron los más largos que alguna vez sintió Emil Lang.

No sabía como lo haría, pero era su deber hacerlo, en ausencia del Almirante Global quien se encontraba en esos momentos recuperándose en casa de una enfermedad en el que había caído hacía unos 15 días y de la que poco se sabía, y aunque ya estaba mejor, sus médicos le había prohibido de casa.

No había otra opción, sería él quien tendría que decirle a Rick lo que había sucedido hacía dos meses atrás. Sería una noticia devastadora, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, y mejor que fuera por él y no por los medios. Total, Rick ya estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había podido ver al doctor Lang?, y la más insistente de todas: ¿Dónde estaba Lisa?...

Finalmente abrió la puerta del cuarto de recuperación y terapias. A lo lejos vio a Rick sentado en una camilla siendo examinado con un estetoscopio. Su semblante era mucho mejor, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas; su recuperación era notablemente creciente con los días. Su cabeza aún vendada y un bastón a su lado para poder caminar.

Rick vio a Lang allí de pie y sonrió como cuando un niño ve a un padre que lo va a buscar a una guardería.

-¡Doctor Lang!

Rick dejó que la enfermera terminaba de poner las vendas nuevas alrededor de su frente. Luego tomó el bastón y con la ayuda de la enfermera se acercó al veterano doctor quien le veía con tristeza.

-Vas mejorando a mil por hora, Rick.

-Qué alegría verlo! –Rick le abrazó –Ya me estaba cansando de solo verlo de lejos a través de los cristales. Me estaba sintiendo como rata de laboratorio.

-Me alegro que estés mucho mejor.

-El fisioterapéuta dice que demo movilizarme para que no se me atrofien las extremidades. Al paso en que voy estoy seguro que podré volar en un par de meses. La prueba de reflejos de hoy fue mucho mejor que la de ayer.

-Ya veo.

- Doctor, hay algo que me intriga. Ha pasado casi 2 semanas desde que desperté y no he visto a Lisa. ¿Dónde está?. –Insistió - …¿Y dónde está todo el mundo?... Ni siquiera Claudia ha venido.

- Lo se...

-Doctor, ¿le sucede algo?... Lo noto extraño.

Lang suspiró y miró hacia el piso. La enfermera al lado de Lang también bajó la mirada. Luego miró a dos fisioterapéutas que estaban en el recinto y les hizo seña que se acercaran.

-Rick, vayamos hacia aquella sala y sentémonos en el sillón. Debo charlar con usted.

Rick miró hacia Lang y luego hacia los fisioterapeutas y la enfermera a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó mientras era llevado del brazo por la enfermera hacia el sillón.

Una vez allí, con aquellas personas a su lado y Lang frente a él mirándolo fríamente, Rick empezó a preocuparse.

-Rick… hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Bueno… hay situaciones de las que uno no tiene control en la vida. Pero ante todo debes ser conciente que tienes un hijo sano que depende de ti, y mucha gente que te necesita para seguir adelante.

El líder Skull notó un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Lang y de pronto, un frío se apoderó de su espinazo y una sensación de vacío se adueñó de su estómago. Algo no estaba bien y sabía que era algo que lo afectaría profundamente.

De pronto, su intuición lo hizo incorporarse, olvidándese inclusive del bastón. Empezó a sudar frío y a respirar agitadamente.

- Doctor Lang… –Rick frunció el ceño – Solo dígame que Lisa está bien. Dígame que ella está en la base o en la casa con mi hijo, o donde sea que esté en esta ciudad, pero que está bien…

Lang bajó la mirada.

-¡Doctor Lang!... –La respiración de Rick se intensificó - ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Porqué no está aquí?... ¿Porqué no ha venido?...

-Rick… Lo siento mucho…

.

.

Caía la noche cuando Claudia Grant, acompañada de Vanessa, caminaban por el enorme pasillo del Hospital de New Macross. La morena llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano.

Estaban próximas a llegar a la sala de terapias donde les habían dicho que Rick se encontraba. Ni una sola palabra entre ellas. El silencio era más que mil palabras.

De pronto, escucharon un grito infrahumano, un rugido cavernoso cuya vibración se perdió por aquellos recintos. Luego vieron a varias enfermeras correr y entrar a la sala.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? – preguntó Vanessa

Claudia apuró el paso y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una desgarradora escena: Rick gritaba como loco y lloraba, tirado en el piso.

Vanessa quedó prácticamente congelada al ver lo que sucedía. Claudia trató de acercarse, pero Lang le dijo que no. Las enfermeras e incluso los fisioterapéutas no se atrevían a tocarlo, luego de que el desconsolado hombre forcejeara con ellos. Se levantó como loco gritando el nombre de Lisa y corrió hacia la ventana gritando ferozmente, rompiendo con su puño uno de los vidrio como para tatar de salir, que Lang ordenó que le pusieran un cedante.

Rick cayó con un dolor inmenso en su pecho, empujando a todos cuanto pretendían acercarse. Llevó las manos a sus cabellos, haciendo que los mismos quedaron impregnados de sangre porducto de su mano herida. Su llanto era tan desconsolado que algunas personas salieron de sus cuartos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo…Los fisioterapéutas tuvieron que luchar mucho para reducirlo, mientras la enfermera le ponía la inyección en su brazo. Una de ellas sostenía su rostro cubierto de llanto. Claudia miraba aquella escena con una tristeza solo comparable a la que sintió cuando murió Roy Fokker.

-¡No puede estar muerta!... ¡No!... ¡Ella estaba viva!...

Sus gritos siguieron hasta que se perdieron en las tinieblas absolutas. Huyendo del horror circundante. Sentía un dolor demencial, que estuvo apunto de volverlo a las tinieblas de donde estuvo…

La agonía llenaba su alma. La histeria lo poseyó hasta que el medicamento finalmente hizo su efecto. Extinguidas sus energías, sin aliento que exhalar, se desplomó como un muñeco a lo largo del piso, perdiendo nuevamente todo sentido de la existencia.

Cuando todos salieron de allí, siguiendo a quienes llevaban a Rick en brazos, Vanessa recogió el ramo de rosas blancas de Claudia, cuya blancura de pétalos contrastaba con los peldaños grises de aquel reciento; acercó el ramo a su rostro y lloró sobre él.

.

.

.

**Ciudad Monumento**

Helena, Sangriento, Sunshine, Taylor y Cassidy llegaron a un prostíbulo que quedaba en las afueras de Ciudad Monumento. Era una zona roja debido a la cantidad de criminales tanto humanos como zentraedis que vivían por esos lares. Les había costado casi 8 días localizar el paradero de Jack Archer.

-Helena, será mejor que esperes aquí. Es muy peligrosa esta área –le dijo Sangriento.

-La última vez que escuché eso y desobedecí, lo pagué caro –dijo ella con seriedad –Pero esta vez ni siquiera sé si Jack está vivo, o si está aquí, o no. Además voy con ustedes dos… y voy armada.

Sangriento miró a Sunshine y este le hizo una seña.

-Muy bien, manténte detrás.

Sangriento le hizo una llave adormecedora al seguridad, y de una patada a la puerta, Sunshine irrumpió en el prostíbulo. Se escucharon muchos gritos y la histeria colectiva. Muchos corriendo de un lado al otro. La mayoría que se encontraba en la sala principal salieron corriendo.

-¡No me mate, por favor! –dijo el dueño del antro con las manos arriba. Cassidy lo encañonaba en la cabeza.

Sunshine fue hacia él y sacó una foto de Jack.

-Este hombre. Mire bien la foto, ¿en qué habitación está?.

-La número 20, subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo. Lleva varios dias aquí. Pero no le diga que yo le dije, amenazó con matarme si decía su paradero.

-¿Con quién está?

-Con algunas chicas del lugar.

Helena se apresuró a subir la escalera, pero Daryl Taylor la detuvo.

-Detrás de mí, Helena, no sabemos quién está por allá arriba.

Subieron por las escaleras lujosamente decoradas hasta llegar a la habitación n.20... Se escuchaba una música estridente desde adentro.

-¡Jack, abre la puerta! ¡Sabemos que estás alli! –gritó Sangriento varias veces, pero fue infructuoso.

-¡No nos dejas más remedio! –Cassidy patió la puerta varias veces hasta que finalmente la misma se abrió.

Los gritos de susto de 3 mujeres desnudas no se hicieron esperar. Las mismas se cubrieron debajo de las sábanas de la enorme cama al ver a Sunshine, quien fue el primero en entrar, seguido de los demás. Jack permanecía entre ellas, desnudo y aparentemente dormido.

Sunshine se volteó momentáneamente para detener a Helena y evitar que entrara, pero esta se lo quitó de encima y entró a la fuerza para encontrarse con aquella bochornosa escena. Enseguida, la pelirroja fue hacia las mujeres, y las fue sacando una a una, arrastradas mientras le halaba por los cabellos.

-¡Malditas rameras! ¡Largo de aquí!... ¡Golfas!

Sangriento revisó la habitación para ver si alguien más estaba allí, mientras que Helena, luego de sacar a las mujeres, fue hacia Jack para que se levantara.

-Jack, por favor, vámonos de aquí. Ven con nosotros.

Ella le habló varias veces, pero él parecía profundamente dormido. Ella se percató que su semblante era terrible, su cara con una creciente barba y su aspecto bastante descuidado.

-Sangriento, ven a ver esto –le dijo Cassidy.

Además de que el ambiente olía a marihuana, había restos de una droga en una mesa cercana y varias botellas de licor tiradas por doquier. Sumado a que encontraron unas jeringas en el baño.

Además de un maratón sexual, Jack junto a aquellas mujeres habían tenído una especie de coctel de drogas y alcohol.

-¡Sangriento, él no está bien! –le dijo Helena mientras le limpiaba con su pañuelo los restos de aquel polvillo blanco en sus narices. Además, cuando vio su brazo se dio cuenta que tenía varios moretones hechos por una aguja.

-Él se está autodestruyendo. Debemos llevarlo con un médico –añadió Taylor.

-Primero pongámoslo en la bañera para que reaccione.

-No hay agua en este maldito putero –dijo Sunshine.

Helena tomó el rostro de Jack en sus manos tratando de que reaccionara.

-¡Jack, mi amor, por favor, reacciona!.

A duras penas, Jack alcanzó a abrir los ojos y luego, con debilidad, sonrió…

-Lisa… eres tú… sabía que no estabas muerta. ¿Viniste por mí?… Lisa…

.

.

.

**Dos semanas después...**

El cementerio de Macross se observaban a algunas personas en el área de las tumbas de los soldados caídos. Kevin Van Corenland y James Harlow se mantenían callados frente a la tumba de su compañero Anthony "Tony" Lucca.

-Todavía no lo supero –dijo Jimmy rompiendo el silencio.

Unos metros más adelante, Rudolph Hess en compañía de su novia Luna Vilanova y de Izzy Randal colocaron un ramo de flores frente a la tumba de Michael Oats.

Izzy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por aquel hombre con el que había compartido tantas vivencias durante los 2 años de relación que mantuvieron.

-Cielos, Mickey, ya hace un mes que te fuiste. Aunque no lo creas me haces mucha falta. A mí y a todos –dijo Izzy secando sus lágrimas.

-Izzy, ¿en qué diablos fallamos? –preguntó Hess en voz alta, mirando hacia el horizonte –Todo fue culpa mía. Quizás debí arriesgarme más

Antes que Izzy dijera algo, Luna se adelantó.

-Rudy, arriesgáste tu vida. ¡Le salvaste la vida a la comandante Chase!... Además, hemos hablado esto por casi dos meses. No fue culpa tuya ni de nadie. El ataque de las huestes de Zeraal fue letal. Eran más de 50 contra unos pocos de ustedes.

-Perdimos a dos unidades élites del Escuadrón Skull, y encima a la futura almirante de la Expedición a Tirol –dijo Hess –Ha sido la peor pérdida para este escuadrón luego de la muerte de Roy Fokker.

-Hess… -interrumpió Izzy- .. Tony, Michael y Lisa…Estas pérdidas son irreparables e irremplazables, pero pudo haber sido peor. Pudieron haber muerto todos, sino hubieran sido los excelentes pilotos que son.

.

.

.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta del hospital. Minmay y Janice bajaban del auto y entraban al recinto. Ambas lucían ropajes sobrios y sus rostros trataban de ocultarse por medio de enormes gafas de sol.

Algunos periodistas acantonados a las afueras del hospital las reconocieron, pero pronto sus guardaespaldas los hacían a un lado. Cuando porfin subieron al primer piso, Minmay quitó sus lentes y sacudió su cabello. Luego se sentó en un sillón de la sala de espera del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Rick

-Antes de ir con él, necesito estabilizarme.

-Se que algo te sucede, amiga. No me hablaste en todo el trayecto desde que tu chofer me pasó a recoger.

-Necesito tomarme unas pastillas para relajarme.

Janice hizo una seña, y la asistente de Minmay le trajo un vaso de agua. Luego se alejó de ambas para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Amiga, qué sucedió?

Los ojos de Minmay se cristalizaron, pero tuvo la entereza de retener el llanto.

-Es Jonathan, se puso furioso cuando supo que cancelé todos mis conciertos más inmediatos para dedicarme a ayudar a Rick en su recuperación.

-Esto no es nuevo, ya se le pasará.

-Esta vez no lo creo. Me dijo que decidiera entre Rick y él y que si me atravía a salir por la puerta de su casa me olvidara de él para siempre. Además me amenazó con quitarme a mi hijo.

- Y hablando de tu hijo, ¿qué se supone que harás con él durante el tiempo en que ayudarás a Rick?

-Mi tía Lena lo cuidará.

-Amiga, no estoy de acuerdo con el proceder de Jonathn, pero debes entenderlo. Él no está seguro de tus sentimientos hacia él, ni hacia Rick… y creo que tú nunca lo haz estado y lo sabes… Y ahora con la muerte de Lisa, ese temor ha salido a flote.

-¡Él está pensando egoístamente!

-Pero debes pensar en tu familia. ¿Ese es el precio que tendrás que pagar por ayudar a un amigo?.

- Rick es una persona muy especial para mí y me necesita en estos momentos en que está sufriendo.

Minmay seguiría hablando, pero en esos momentos vio que Max y Miriya salían del cuarto de Rick. La zentraedi alcanzó a verlas y un gesto de molestia nubló su cara.

-Max, qué se supone que hace Minmay aquí?... Lisa no tiene ni dos meses de muerta y esta mujer ya se quiere acostar con el viudo... ¡No la quiero ver aquí! Suficiente con el problema de Rick deberá lidiar con Kiyora.

-¡Miriya, por favor! ¡No compliques las cosas!

Minmay se levantó del sillón. Iba a hablar con los Sterling, pero notó que Max la saludó de lejos, luego tomó a Miriya del brazo y ambos retiraron con rumbo al elevador.

-Parece que no le caes muy bien a alguien… –dijo Janice a su lado

-En realidad, nunca le he caído bien a Miriya.

Minmay suspiró. Luego caminó un par de metros adelante y se situó frente al cuarto de Rick. Tomó fuerzas, abrió la puerta y entró. Janice prefirió quedarse afuera y volver a la sala.

Adentro, Minmay observó a Rick acostado en aquella cama con una venoclisis, pálido, ojeroso y con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Permanecía estático mirando fijo al televisor que pendía de un soporte en la parte de arriba de la pard frente a él. Veía las noticias por la televisión. Parecía que ni siquiera se había inmutado en que reaccionar porque alguien estaba allí.

En las noticias se escuchaba lo siguiente:

_-Hoy se cumple dos meses del trágico accidente donde perdieran la vida valiosas unidades de las RDF. La futura almirante de las REF, Lisa Hayes, tenientes primero, Michael Oats y Anthony Lucca, al igual que el coronel Horacius Flanagan, quien piloteaba la nave, debido a un implacable ataque y sorpresivo de las fuerzas de Zeraal. El sub comandante Rudolph Hess, y la comandante Helena Chase, sobreviviente al ataque identificaron a la zentraedi Lyss Gruaca, conocida como Mechangel, como la autora intelectual de estas pérdidas._

-Lyss Gruaca… -Rick cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas más cayeron por sus ya mojadas mejillas… -¿Por qué no la maté antes?... ¿Por qué?.

-Rick…Se que no hay palabras de consuelo en estos momentos. Yo solo quería….

-No se si llegue a recuperarme de esto. No se si tenga la fuerza para levantarme, para salir de aquí, para comer, respirar, o vivir, o pilotear denuevo. Pero lo que sí se es que la próxima vez que me suba a un varitech buscaré a esa miserable y la acabaré con mis propias manos.

Minmay no supo que hacer. No se atrevía a hablar, acercarse a él o tocarlo. Permaneció allí de pie contemplándolo. Él parecía otra persona... Era Rick, sí, estaba allí, pero no en espíritu. Parecía que quien le hablaba era alguien cuya alma estaba llena de tristeza y odio.

-Rick…

Rick escuchaba la voz como un eco, pero su estado de conciencia estaba tan abrumado por el dolor que no lograba distinguir siquiera la realidad y la fantasía. Hablaba para sí mismo, para su subconsciente, reprochándose y culpándose por todo lo ocurrido.

Acostado, se movió para quedar ladeado, mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Minmey.

La cantante caminó muy lentamente hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, para poder mirarlo al rostro. Ella tomó una silla aledaña y la acercó a la cama de Rick. Luego se sentó y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Ella observó cómo las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de él. Realmente nunca supo que Rick tuviera tanta capacidad de llanto. Él tomaba una bocanada de aire y luego otra, para luego seguir con más y más lágrimas.

Minmey, llorando también, tomó su pañuelo y lo pasó con suavidad por las mejillas de él, para secar sus lágrimas.

-Me destroza verte así, Rick. Pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a abandonar. Voy a estar aquí para ti.

Lo abrazó con profunda tristeza. Nunca lo había visto llorar. No cuando casi mueren en las dos semanas barados dentro del SDF-1… Tampoco cuando dos de sus amigos murieron, pues no estuvo con él cuando tuvo que reponerse a las murtres de Ben Dixon y Roy Focker, o cualquier otro soldado que fuera estimado por Rick Hunter y que él considerara especial.

Así, arrullándolo como a un niño pequeño, empezó a cantarle una dulce canción, en voz baja, como un susurro casi hablado, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick. Sí…Una canción que había compuesto para él hacía más de 10 años atrás.

"_I always think of you, _

_Dream of you late at night._

_What do you do_

_When I turn out the light?_

_No matter who I touch,_

_It is you I still see._

_It's touch and go,_

_But no one touches me._

_It's you I miss._

_It's you who's on my mind._

_It's you I cannot leave behind."_

En las tinieblas de su dolor, Rick apenas si escuchó aquella canción como un susurro. Una melodía que apenas recordaba. Un recuerdo lejano de cuando era muy joven y amaba a su intérprete.

Él entonces limpió un poco sus lágrimas y avistó el hermoso rostro de ella.

-Minmey… estás aquí. No te escuché entrar.

-Llevo aquí mas de media hora, Rick –dijo Minmey, tomando su mano entre las de ellas.

-Gracias por venir, pero debes irte. Lisa puede llegar en cualquier momento y se pondría celosa de verte aquí… Ella es celosa de ti. ¿puedes creerlo? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lágrimas –Siempre le digo que solo somos buenos amigos.

-Rick…

-No se que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Debo prepararme. Reclutar soldados, escoger el armamento, repartir las posiciones. Partiremos pronto a Tirol.

-Rick, por favor… no sigas.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie pero odio pensar que estaré en la sala de situaciones como Vicealmirante. Solo lo aceptaré por ella, para que se sienta orgullosa de mí. En verdad detesto la idea de dejar mi planeta, pero lo hago por Lisa, para acompañarla, para estar juntos…

-¡Rick Basta! –ella tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos… -¡Lisa está muerta!

-¡No!... Yo la salvé en Base Sara, y luego en la nave de Dolza y en la lluvia de la Muerte, y en el ataque de Khyron… ¡y también durante el tsunami!.

Minmey lo miraba con muchísima lástima al ver que él no quería aceptar la realidad.

-No es así, Rick.

-¡Dime que no está muerta! -gritó mientras quedaba sentado en la cama –¡Dime que todo es mentira, que es una pesadilla, que lo que todos me han dicho y lo que vi en las noticias no es verdad!

-No puedo mentirte… Lo siento tanto Rick.

-¿NO!... ¿Cómo no pude salvarla ahora?... Cómo pudo pasar esto?... ¿Por qué, Lisa?...¡Mi Lisa!... ¡No puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo!

-Se que no hay consuelo para esto. En verdad me duele todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero yo te ayudaré…

Minmey lo apretó fuertemente contra sí y lo estrechó en un profundo abrazo mientras él lloraba desgarradoramente como un niño contra su pecho… Las lágrimas de Minmey tambien rodaban por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Helena entró al cuarto de Jack y abrió las enormes cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales. La claridad entró pegándole al ex mercenario directo al rostro. Éste, cubrió su cara con el antebrazo en un gesto de incomodidad para sus ojos.

-¿Lisa, eres tú?... ¿Qué hora es?.

De pronto las imágenes de los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Jack…

.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**-¿Todavía dormido, Jack?. No puedo creerlo! –dijo ella mientras corría las cortinas del enorme ventanal de las mansión de Jack.**_

_**-Lisa… ¿qué hora es?**_

_**-Casi las 2 de la tarde. El caldo que te traje al mediodía está frío.**_

_**-Es que tengo un fuerte dolor aquí y no sé qué es... –dijo tocando su antebrazo –Seguro fue durante el combate de ayer en Ciudad Monumento.**_

_**-Y supongo que no fuiste al médico.. Déjame ver.. ¿A dónde es?**_

_**-Aquí en esta parte del brazo.**_

_**Lisa se acercó a él para verle el brazo, pero él repentinamente la jaló hacia su cuerpo haciendo que cayera encima, luego, con rapidez se volteó y quedó sobre ella.**_

_**-¡Jack Archer, eres un tramposo, mentiroso!**_

_**Él sonrió.**_

_**-Pero este tramposo, mentiroso y desnudo piloto está sumamente enamorado de su hermosa, encantadora y semidesnuda esposa.**_

_**-Nunca cambias, Jack.**_

_**-Te amo.**_

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

_**.**_

Helena se volteó para quedar frente a él. Recogió alunas botellas de vino del suelo y las colocó en la peinadora que Jack le había regalado a Lisa meses atrás.

-Lamentablemente para muchos, no soy Lisa, Jack… Soy Helena… –Ella siguió ordenando el cuarto.

-Helena...Yo… solo quiero seguir durmiendo. Por favor cierra las cortinas.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a autodestruir? –Ella fue hacia él –Te sacamos totalmente hecho añicos de los suburbios de ciudad Monumento. Tuvimos que meterte en el Centro de desintoxicación porque estabas casi inconsciente deshidratado e intoxicado en alcohol y narcóticos. Hace apenas unos días regresas a casa y las enfermeras que te estaban cuidando me dijeron que ayer las echaste de aquí junto con toda la servidumbre. Creo que no es justo.

-La vida en sí no es justa, Helena… -Jack siguió tirado en la cama boca arriba -…Quiero estar solo. Solo quiero dormir…

-Solo mírate. Estás vuelto un adefesio… Se que te afecta profundamente la muerte de Lisa, pero la vida continúa, Jack… No te provoques más daño.

Desde Jack se enteró de la muerte de Lisa, luego que después de varias días de búsqueda finalmente fueran los pilotos de la Cruz del Sur quienes encontraran sus restos en el fondo del mar dentro de la nave en que viajaba y los forenses confirmaran en una conferencia de prensa que se trataba de ella, sintió que la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y que una fuerza sobre humana lo arrastraba al mismo infierno.

Ese día en el hangar del Escuadrón Lobo, frente a Helena, Sangriento y todos los demás, entró en una especie de estado de autodestrucción. Jack NO derramó una sola lágrima. De hecho, en todo este tiempo no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por la muerte de Lisa… Algunos pensaban que era un monstruo frío, sin sentimientos. Pero no, quiénes realmente lo conocían sabían que su martirio era por dentro.

La vida ya no tenía sentido. Se sentía culpable y caviló finalmente en que el suicidio era muy poco dolor para él. Quería sufrir, agonizar, acabarse lentamente, poco a poco, con los días. Creía fuertemente que la muerte de Lisa era otro karma que la vida le devolvía por su pasado.

-Te estás consumiendo. No quiero verte así.

-Helena, por enésima vez, solo vete. No quiero impregnar a más nadie de mi karma.

-¡Jack Archer!...Lisa fue mi amiga desde niña, la conocí mucho antes que tú. Sus padres fueron como mis padres y te juro por Dios que he llorado todo este tiempo por su partida... Desde el fondo de mi corazón te digo que daría lo que fuera porque volviera.

-Eso ya es imposible.

-A todos nos duele, pero Jack, la vida no se detiene.

-Quizás no, o quizás para mí si.

-No fue tu culpa. No puedes matarte así lentamente. ¿Acaso hubieras preferido que Hess me salvara Lisa en vez de a mí?... ¿Acaso hubieras preferido que yo muriera?

Jack cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de contestarle. Luego miró hacia la ventana.

-Sabes que no es así. No se trata de quien merecía vivir o morir. Se trata del presente, de lo que sucede ahora.

Ella fue hacia él y lo tomó por el rostro.

-¡Maldición, Jack, me hiciste una promesa!. ¡Pensé que me harías feliz, que tendríamos un hogar, hijos, un futuro juntos!... ¿Por qué destruyes mis sueños de esta forma tan canalla? No significo nada para ti.

El ex mercenario hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Le dolía la cabeza y el alma. Pero por sobre de aquella decadente fisionomía aún quedaba algo de dignidad. La abrazó contra su pecho y le habló desde lo que quedaba en el fondo de su malogrado corazón.

-Siempre haz sido mi única luz a lo largo de la oscuridad de mi vida. Eres como mi ángel… Pero lo malo que te ha sucedido ha sido por mi culpa –Jack tomó aire y suspiro con los ojos cerrados –Todas las personas a las que he amado finalmente mueren, tarde o temprano… Por eso, Helena, te pido que te alejes de mí.

-Pero Jack…

-Eres joven y hermosa y con una exitosa carrera por delante. Mereces a alguien que te proteja y que haga que a tu vida lleguen cosas buenas. Quizás alguien como Gunther, no como yo.

-¡No!

-No me busques, ni me sigas más. Solo, vete…

Dicho esto se separó de ella y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se topó con Sangriento frente a frente, al final del las mismas. El cheroque había ido a acompañado a Helena en cuanto J.B. los llamó para decirle que Jack había sacado el piano que le había regalado a Lisa y le había prendido fuego en la noche, sobre las arenas de la playa colindante al patio trasero de la mansión de Jack.

Sangriento miró a Jack firmemente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra y por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de la oscuridad y falta de brillo que veía en la mirada del ex mercenario.

- Llévate a Helena y a J.B… Quiero estar completamente solo en esta casa.

Luego de decir eso, salió nuevamente por el patio trasero hacia la playa.

-¡Papá!

J.B. trató de salir corriendo tras él, pero Sangriento lo detuvo.

-¡Déjalo!...

-¿Por qué se comporta así? Por qué le hace esto a Helena?... Realmente lo odio! –gritó el muchacho.

-J.B., ese no es Jack… Es solo un zombie que se resiste a votar una sola lágrima y que necesita de la soledad y el martirio. Siente que pierde a todos los que tiene a su lado.

-No entiendo nada, Sangriento! -dijo J.B. –No quiero que se haga mas daño. ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo!

-Su hora aún no ha llegado. Pero en esto momento, su compañía solo les hará infelices a ti y a Helena… -Él fue enfático –Empaca tus cosas. Vendrás conmigo.

-Prefiero ir con Helena. Ella me necesita.

Sangriento miró a Helena. Ella permanecía sentada en la mitad de la escalera, llorando en voz baja.

J.B. subió a su lado y la abrazó.

-Helena, yo voy a estar contigo, siempre… Lo juro.

.

.

.

**Dojo Hisamori**

El doctor Lang llegaba al dojo Hisamori, pues Daisuke le había informado que Kiyora había intentado escapar varias veces. Al ser infructuoso debido a la acción de los guardias, la zentraedi, hecha una fiera, se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Kiyora, soy yo, Emil. Necesitamos hablar.

A los pocos segundos, abrió la puerta con violencia para quedar frente al cienetífico.

-¿Y para qué vamos a hablar? Para que me siga mientiendo como todos lo hacen?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Basta de mentiras, Dr. Lang! –dijo ella caminando hacia la sala –Se perfectamente que Rick Hunter ya despertó del coma hace varias semanas!... Pese tenerme aquí encerrada y no dejarme ver televisión ni ningún otro de sus medios de comunicación, tengo oídos, ¿sabe?.

-Pero…

-Escuché a los guardias conversando. Rick Hunter despertó hace ya bastantes días y ustedes me han tenido engañada todo este tiempo.

Lang suspiró. Sabía que Rick tarde o tempreno iba a tener que enfrentar otra situación intensa, esta vez con Kiyora.

-Es cierto, el despertó.

-¿Y por qué me lo ocultaron? –Kiyora apretó los puños –¡Él tiene derecho a saber la verdad sobre mi situación! ¡Y yo tengo derecho de verlo!

-Kiyora, esto no es fácil –Lang caminó unos pasos y miró hacia el horizonte –El comandante Hunter está pasando por una situación muy difícil. Imagino que también escuchaste que su esposa falleció en un ataque de Zeraal.

-Sí, también lo supe… Pero esa mujer ya no estaba casada con él. No soy tonta. He escuchado conversaciones de pilotos zentraedis de la base cuando usted me ha llevado a la unidad científica. Esa mujer era la esposa de Jack Archer. ¿Cómo era que ella estaba casada con dos? Ustedes me han dicho que eso que ustedes llaman matrimonio es solo permitido con uno a la vez.

-Tendría que sentarme a explicarte todo.

-¡No! Lo que haya hecho o no haya hecho esa mujer no me interesa! ¡Ya falleció!. –dijo dándole la espalda –Ella solo le dio dolor y humillación a Rick Hunter los últimos días que estuvo en Macross. Lo recuerdo perfectamente cuando él estuvo viviendo aquí en el dojo. Élla le produjo mucha eso él se había ido de su casa.

-Eso no es algo que interese ahora, Kiyora.

-¡A mí si me interesa! Usted sabe lo que siento por él. Y ahora todo ha cambiado, Doctor Lang. Por eso exijo que él sepa lo que me ocurre.

Lang suspiró nuevamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano Rick tendría que enfrentar este nuevo problema.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia Hunter… Un par de semanas después.**

Estar en la casa había sido insoportable para Rick. Extrañaba a ambos, tanto a Lisa como a Roy.

No estaba en condiciones de vivir con él aún. El dolor de Rick era demasiado grande, lloraba casi todo el día. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para vivir. Pero si aún se mantenía en pie era por su hijo, solo por él. Prefirió que el pequeño se mantuviera con Mildred en el departamento que era de Lisa, pues no quería que lo viera en ese estado anímico tan deplorable.

-Rick! –Minmey llamó desde afuera del cuarto y luego entró llevando una bandeja –Te traje algo de caldo, debes comer algo.

-Gracias Minmey, pero no tengo hambre… –Rick siguió sentado en la cama, específicamente en el lado que dormía Lisa. El miraba a través del ventanal hacia el área del patio trasero y la alberca, recordando tantos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos mientras vivieron allí.

-No te comportes como un niño. No haz probado bocado en dos días desde que saliste del Centro de Recuperación.

-En serio, no tengo hambre.

-Vamos Rick, hazlo por mí. Aunque sea un par de cucharadas. Necesitas recuperarte. Además, tu hijo te necesita.

Rick miró a Minmey y realmente se estaba comportando como un patán. Estos dos días que ella ha estado allí acompañándolo en su casa, su amiga no había hecho solo atenderlo con tanto fervor. Dormía en el sillón de la sala y estaba pendiente de sus medicamentos… y el solo la había ignorado o contestado de mala forma o hasta con gritos pidiéndole que se fuera o que le dejara en paz.

Tomó el plato con el caldo y cuando finalmente terminó de almorzar, Minmey se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

-Se que puedes con esto. Todos hemos perdido seres queridos en batalla. Además se que Lisa no te quisiera ver así. Tu la cononciste mejor que nadie y ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al piloto, luego tomó el plato y salio de allí.

.

_-"Rick… ayúdame Rick"… _

Lisa entraba al cuarto. Estaba puesta de su traje de vuelo y lucía triste.

-Lisa… -El se levantó y fue hacia ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y cubriéndola de besos y de lágrimas.. –Sabía que no habías muerto.

De pronto ella fue desvaneciéndose, volviéndose arena entre sus brazos hasta caer en el piso.

-¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!

Despertó agitado de aquel sueño. Se levantó lleno de sudor y con bastante frío. Miró hacia el ventanal y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y que lo había dejado abierto.

Había sido una fantasía.

Siguieron los segundos y los minutos… los lapsos de tiempo que para él eran interminables. Aún se preguntaba cómo Lisa había tenido la entereza de soportar aquellos momentos en Japón en que todos pensaban que él había muerto.

En aquella enorme cama no podía conciliar el sueño, como de hecho no lo había podido hacer desde el día que se enteró que Lisa había fallecido. Solía tener sueños extraños y pesadillas. A veces incluso no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido.

Tomó el bastón que utilizaba para ayudar a la pierna que aún no terminaba de recuperarse. Se vistió y salió del cuarto. Pudo ver a Minmay acostada y profundamente dormida en el sillón de la sala. Con cuidado de no despertarla abrió la puerta y luego la cerró despacio. Finalmente tomó el carro de la cochera y salió de allí.

.

.

El celador del cementerio, un viejo militar retirado y cojo, Elkena Abbent, no dejaba entrar a nadie a aquellas horas, pues serían las 11 de la noche. Pero tratándose del comandante Rick Hunter jamás se negaría.

-Al lado de la tumba del Almirante Hayes, comandante, allí esta ella.

-Gracias.

El enorme portón se abrió y Rick entró con el carro y giró a la derecha. El cementerio militar, exclusivo para héroes y caídos era alumbrado en sus calles por luces y faroles que le daban un aspecto elegante y sobrio al mismo tiempo. Las tumbas muy bien cuidadas, los césped bien cortados y las flores y rosas todas en su lugar. En realidad era el lugar más solemne de Macross. Rick había estado allí muchas veces despidiendo a subalternos que habían fallecido en batalla, bajo sus huestes. Jamás pensó que ahora estaría allí por su propia esposa.

Estacionó el carro. Tomó el bastón y caminó un par de metros. Camino hacia su sepultura, se encontró con dos personas a quien también quería visitar, sus dos amigos y subalternos caído en combate, Michael Oats y Anthony Lucca. Una tumba al lado de la otra.

"_Teniente1ero Michael "Mickey" Oats aka Ironman. Piloto élite del legendario Escuadrón Skull. Nunca te olvidaremos"._

"_Teniente Anthony –Tony- Lucca aka 'El Bello'…". En honor sirvió al Escuadrón Skull. Siempre serás uno de nosotros."_

-Esto es como una pesadilla para mí, muchachos. No tienen idea de cuánto les agradezco por haber trabajado conmigo. Siempre me sentí muy honrado y orgulloso de tenerlos bajo mi mando.

Rick se estuvo varios minutos allí. Rememoró el pasado. La terquedad de Oats, sus cambios de temperamento y su delirio por las mujeres pero sobre todo su apoyo incondicional. Con seguridad, la muerte de Oats sería un duro golpe sobre todo para Rudolph Hess e Izzy Randall… De Tony pudo rememorar su gran sentido del humor y eterna alegría con la que contagiaba a todos en los momentos más difíciles, sobre todo a Kevin y a Jimmy.

Suspiró y siguió su camino unos metros más allá hasta que finalmente la encontró… Se acercó con cuidado y estuvo allí frente a la tumba, callado, mirando fijo aquel nombre como si no quisiera creerlo. La brisa nocturna del otoño alborotaba sus cabellos. Finalmente, no pudo más. Soltó el bastón y cayó de rodillas a ras del suelo, sobre la hierba, aferrándose a aquella lápida. No podía parar de llorar.

-Amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué me dejaste? Siempre pensé que yo moriría primero que tú… ¿Por qué sencillamente no regresaste sin mí, Lisa?. Me hubieras dejado allá; era yo quien debía morir, no tú, mi amor… ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, nena!… ¡No puedo!.

La brisa trajo consigo nubes llenas de agua y prontamente las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer confundiéndose con las lágrimas del líder Skull quien caía desfallecido revolcándose de dolor sobre aquella tumba. Así estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo antes de que el dolor lo llevara a una especie de penumbra, por sobre la soledad, el silencio y la lluvia nocturna de Macross.

.

.

_-Papá… No te rindas por favor. Te necesitamos…Aún estamos vivas. Ella vive._

Despertó en la mañana, cubierto de lluvia y de lágrimas, tirado sobre la tumba. Había necesitado todas esas horas para hacer catarsis y recobrar la conciencia. Su cuerpo era un pobre amasijo dislocado. Los rayos de sol lo cubrían por completo. Ante la claridad, le fue difícil parpadear y abrir los ojos. Distinguió reflejos luminosos que resbalaban quebrando la otrora oscuridad dominante.

Sientió un beso frío en su mejilla. Una especie de sombra blanca que lo abrazaba para darle fuerzas. Las mismas fuerzas que él había creído perder... Una mujer muy hermosa parecida a Lisa, y que además le era profundamente familiar… Debía estar en otro de sus sueños. Sí, quizás eso era, un sueño.

Sentía una extra insensibilidad, un sopor casi agradable más allá del tiempo y del raciocinio. Su mente, en efecto, flotaba en un océano de calma, libre de cualquier pensamiento perturbador.

Creyó percibir aquel sonido vago femenino, muy remoto ya a lo lejos. Por sobre sus adoloridos ojos miró al cielo y en contra luz apreció a aquella mujer frente a él. Se estremeció, pero reaccionó pronto.

_-Debe ser una ilusión acústica, quizás un delirio de mi mente_ –pensó para sí mismo.

_-Ella vive… Debes encontrarla._

La vio como una sombra frente a él, por detrás la reflejaban los rayos del sol. ¿Acaso era un ángel? ¿Acaso estaba también muerto?... Trató de tocarla. Sintió un beso cálido entre las yemas de sus dedos, algo que le devolvía una especie de inesperada esperanza, antes de que finalmente se esfumara de la misma forma en que había llegado. Se desvaneció entre los rayos de sol.

Rick se estuvo allí boca arriba, estupefacto y meditabundo por varios minutos hasta que pudo abrir bien los ojos. Se esforzó hasta quedar sentado analizando por varios minutos en aquella extraña visión que había tenido.

-¿Lisa, Viva?... –se preguntó –Esto fue un sueño.

No, no había ninguna posibilidad. De hecho estaba allí sobre su tumba… Pero por qué se resistía a creerlo. Era simplemente el amor, o era alguna luz en su intuición. Miró la tumba fijamente y por un segundo tuvo un pensamiento aterrador: Que Lisa no estuviera allí.

-No, es imposible. Es solo una ilusión.

Llevó su mano a su cabeza para disipar su pensamiento. Luego, con torpeza se levantó apoyado de su bastón. Se sentía extraño, pero era como si ya no tuviera un enorme peso encima. Incluso tenía ganas de echar a andar, sensación que le hubiese resultado disparatada el día anterior.

-¡Rick!...

-Claudia.

La morena llegó en un jeep, acompañada de Aaron Tanner que hacía de chofer.

-Rick, ¿por qué nos haces esto? –preguntó Claudia bastante molesta al llegar a su lado –Minmey me llamó esta mañana muy angustiada porque no aparecías por ningún lado. Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo siento. Solo quería estar a solas aquí. Tenía que pasar por esto tarde o temprano.

-Amigo, soy la prueba viviente de que uno se puedo reponer ante la muerte de la persona que uno ama –ella le puso la mano en el hombro –Y aunque esté cometiendo una imprudencia al decírtelo, Lisa también fue una sobreviviente de ello cuando Karl Riber murió… Es difícil, quién mejor que yo para decírtelo, pues perdí a Roy Fokker y ahora pierdo a la hermana que nunca tuve. Pero la vida sigue. Sé que tanto Roy como Lisa lo hubieran hecho en caso de que algo nos hubiera ocurrido a nosotros primero, además también estoy segura de que quisieran que siguiéramos adelante con nuestras vidas de ocurrir algo como lo que efectivamente ocurrió.

-Es duro, pero al menos trataré.

-Ven, Aaron nos espera. Vayamos a tu casa. Luces desastroso. Luego, nos tomaremos una copa los cuatro juntos.

.

.

.

**Centro cosmopolita de Macross**

Leonard subió el ascensor del condominio acompañado de Lazlo Zand. Se detuvieron en el pennhouse, caminaron por el pasillo, y tocaron el timbre.

La puerta se abrió a medias para encontrarse con una semidesnuda Sue Graham puesta de una sábana. La mujer cerró enseguida que se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-Tommy, son Leonard y Zand! –le dijo la mujer a un adormitado T.R. en su cama.

-Había olvidado por completo que iban a venir –el rubio se incorporó y se metió a la regadera –Rápido, vístete, tengo una reunión con ellos. Cuando te vayas, hazlos pasar y cierra la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sue hizo pasar a ambos hombres.

-Él ya viene, espérenlo un momento. Yo debo irme. Pueden sentarse si desean.

La mujer cerró la puerta y salió. Zand se sentó en el sillón de la enorme sala de Edwards, misma que daba a una enorme terraza con un balcón cuya paradisiaca vista daba a la ciudad de Macross. Leonard prefirió mantenerse de pie, con actitud insolente.

La sala de Edwards era realmente lujosa, con un televisor inmenso y componente de última generación, una alfombra a todas luces costosísima, afuera un bar con finos licores. De las paredes pendían fotos de él con el escuadrón Ghost y otras donde había sido condecorada, una en especial por Donald Hayes le llamó la atención de Leonard.

Un par de minutos más tardes, un recién duchado T.R. salía para hablar con ellos.

-..Y dígame, general, que es lo que desea hablar conmigo –dijo mientras se dirigía al bar –ignorando a Zand, pues en él nunca había confiado por haber trabajado con Lang durante muchos años.

-Voy al grano, Edwards. Como sabe, ante la enfermedad de Global, estoy encargado del Alto Mando, hasta que Reinhardt regrese de la misión de Marte.

-Me enteré por las noticias. No me está diciendo nada que no sepa, General.

-…Por otro lado, la muerte de Lisa Hayes te ha traído suerte. Te haz quitado tanto a Rick Hunter como a Jack Archer de las espaldas.

T.R. suspiró y miró hacia un lado, luego, se sirvió dos dedos de wiskey y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

-Si bien es cierto que esos dos imbéciles están muertos del dolor y por lo tanto hechos una escoria, la muerte de Lisa no es algo que me haya alegrado.

-Como sea… –Leonard carraspeó -Lo que te quiero decir es que en estos momentos estamos carentes de líderes en las RDF y es tu oportunidad para tomar las riendas. Sabes que eres el único en quien confío con la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo. No quiero que Max Sterling se erija como nuevo líder.

- Dígame algo… -T.R. caminó unos pasos haciendo que Leonard lo siguiera hasta la terraza y el balcón, alejándose de Zand –¿Usted confía en ese hombre, Zand? ¡Pues yo no!

-Thomas, aunque no lo creas, Zand me es fiel, solo se muestra imparcial para que los demás no se den cuenta. Él ya está harto de vivir a la sombra de Lang. Pero te aseguro que sin él, todo lo que planeé no hubiera resultado.

-¿A qué se refiere?.

Leonard se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más, tosió disimuladamente y luego cambió.

-A lo que me refiero es que Yo prácticamente tengo el control del alto Mando, y te estoy ayudando para que tú seas el nuevo líder de las RDF… Ponte a pensar por un momento con la cantidad se zentraedis que tenemos en nuestras huestes, que no sea Max Sterling quien se erija como el todo poderoso de las fuerzas armadas, sino que sea la asesina de su mujer, Miriya Parina, quien obtenga el poder.

Edwards casi escupe el trago que se había llegado a la boca.

-Jamás!... Primero van a tener que matarme antes de que esa perra vuelva a comandar algo dentro de las RDF.

Leonard sonrió.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta…

.

.

.

**Base de Macross**

Max Sterling caminaba con paso firme por la base de Macross. Meditaba sobre todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Sentía como si de alguna forma todo el destino hubiera conspirado negativamente contra Rick.

-Todo pareciera planeado –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dijo algo, señor? –preguntó Khonda a su lado.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Al llegar a la oficina de Rick, se sentó en su puesto. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia cuando vio la foto de la boda de Rick y Lisa en un cuadro de mediano tamaño sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó con cuidado y observó a sus amigos.

-Estaban tan enamorados. No es justo lo que les ha ocurrido –dijo con tristeza.

Además de ese, otros dos cuadros con fotos de menor tamaño se encontraban sobre el mismo escritorio, en la misma esquina. El otro era una foto del pequeño Roy cuando tenía al menos 5 meses de edad. Y el último cuadro una foto del escuadrón Vermilion junto a Roy Fokker, delante del Skull-001.

Unos muy jóvenes Rick, Max y Ben, junto al veterano héroe y la legendaria nave.

-Éramos tan felices en aquellos tiempos –una mirada de nostalgia se avistó en su rostro.

Max rememoró el pasado por unos segundos. Todo parecía solo una aventura.

.

**Flashback**

_-Rick, ¿qué te sucede? Estás pensando de nuevo en la comandante Hayes?_

_-¡No, no es eso!... bueno, sí… yo… ¡Quién te dijo que yo pienso en ella?_

_-Bueno, la otra vez te escuché decir su nombre mientras dormías. _

_-¡Es cierto! –dijo Ben con una sonrisa –Además, te vimos llegar con ella tarde en la noche luego de la película de Minmey y Khyle. Estaban agarrados de la mano._

_-…Y antes de acostarte te demoraste bastante en el baño. ¿Acaso te estabas masturbando pensando en ella?._

_-¡Qué! ¡Pero qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos, son unos metiches!_

_-¡Estás sonrojado, entonces es cierto! Jajajajaja!._

_-…Imagino que con Minmey también hace lo mismo… jajajaja!_

_Max y Ben empezaron a correr por toda las base mientras Rick los perseguía._

_-¡Ya verán lo que les voy a hacer cuando los atrape! ¡Idiotas!._

**Fin de Flashback**

_**.**_

_._

-Éramos tan jóvenes y llenos de sueños… –Max sonrió para sí mismo -…Me parece que fue ayer cuando éramos unos chicos con tantas ilusiones.

-Capitán Sterling –Interrumpió Khonda –Ya está aquí el teniente Bartley.

-Hazlo pasar.

Max se levantó y a medio camino vio entrar a Kyle Bartley, un amigo ya concido por él, un subordinado de excelentes cualidades con quien había peleado hombro a hombro anteriores batallas.

-Bienvenido, Kyle.

-Me alegra verte, Max, aunque me duele que sea en estas circunstancias.

-Toma asiento por favor.

-Antes que nada debo decirte que me ha dolido mucho la muerte de los chicos y de Lisa. Especialmente de ella. Mi esposa Vala la admiraba mucho y deseaba ser su asistente en el viaje a Tirol. Ella está realmente muy triste con lo ocurrido. Supongo que Rick está destrozado.

-Es una tragedia, amigo. Imagínate cómo debe estar Rick. Por ahora no tiene cabeza para nada de esto. Pero aunque no queramos, la vida sigue y el enemigo espera este tipo de momentos para atacar.

-Sabes que estoy listo para lo que sea, Max.

-Gracias por aceptar el puesto. Será un honor para nosotros que seas el nuevo Skull que ocupará el puesto del teniente Michael Oats.

-Oats deja un gran vacío. Espero llenar sus zapatos.

-Los llenas con creces, amigo. Tu expediente es formidable, por eso pedí tu traslado de Suramérica hacia acá. Sabes que en el escuadrón Skull solo están los mejores. Sé que Michael estaría contento de que alguien como tú lo reemplace.

-Capitán Sterling! –Khonda interrumpió por el teléfono –Ya llegó el piloto que esperaba.

-Dile que entre.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un chico como de unos 18 años, más o menos de su tamaño, blanco, cabello castaño alborotado, cejas gruesas y ojos marrones claros.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Tome asiento por favor, teniente… -Max miró el expediente del tipo -…Teniente Landry. Como sabe, soy el capitán Max Sterling, al mando de las fuerzas armadas de las RDF hasta que el Comandante Rick Hunter se reponga de una situación delicada en la que se encuentra. Pedí su traslado de la base de Los Ángeles debido al historial en su expediente. A pesar de ser usted bastante joven ha demostrado una enorme habilidad contra la ofensiva enemiga. Y cómo todos conocen, por tradición, en el escuadron Skull solo están los mejores.

-Gracias, señor.

-Aquí a mi lado tengo al teniente 1ero Kyle Bartley a quien conozco desde hace años… –Kyle le hizo una seña con la mano al chico… –Él también se estará incorporando a nuestras filas. Debe saber que usted estará reemplazando al Teniente Anthony Lucca, caído en combate hace un par de meses. Era una valiosa unidad, un chico realmente excepcional. Espero que usted sepa apreciar el puesto que se le está dando.

-Así será, señor.

Estuvieron conversando un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente el chico se retiro.

Max y Kyle se acercaron al enorme ventanal de la oficina de Rick y a lo lejos vieron al chico retirarse en una motorcicleta por los estacionamientos de la base.

-¿Qué opinas de él, Kyle? –preguntó Max.

-Me pareció una persona independiente y rebelde, pero sincera. Lo veo dispuesto y ávido a pertenecer al Escuadrón.

-Me recordó mucho a cuándo teníamos esa edad. Espero no haberme equivocado con él y que luego Rick me reproche mi decisión.

Kyle puso su mano en el hombro de Max.

-Todo estará bien, amigo. Siempre has tomado las mejores decisiones. Además, tratemos de ver todo por el lado positivo. Al menos Miriya y Vala reanudarán su vieja amistad luego de la muerte de Seloi.

.

.

.

**Cerca de las afueras de Macross…**

Miriya Sterling y Vala Norri, esposa de Kyle Bartley, habían salido a cenar a esas horas en que terminaba la tarde a un restaurante en las afueras de Macross. Tenían ya varios minutos de plática.

Hablaron de todo un poco, sobre la trágica muerte de Lisa, la situación actual de Rick, la incorporación de Kyle a las huestes del escuadrón Skull, en fin, todo los temas sobre "mircronianos", hasta que finalmente tocaron el tema de los zentraedis.

En primero lugar las consecuencias luego de que Miriya acabara con Seloi, zentraedi disidente allegada a Zeraal y quien fuera considerada amante oculta de Leonard, aunque este aún lo negaba.

El tema fue abordado de manera larga y concisa hasta que finalmente un tema deslindó en otro, Lyss "Mechangel" Gruaca y Kiyora tekiva.

-Me lo dices y no lo creo. Entonces Zeraal practica "la protocultura" con Lyss Gruaca?.

-Eso fue después que dejó de practicarla con Kiyora, porque fue capturada por Jack Archer. Lo demás es historia.

-O sea que Kiyora fue amante de Zeraal y como ahora no está, Lyss es quien la reemplaza en su predilección. Jamás pensé que alguien como Zeraal adquiriera hábitos humanos.

-No solo un hábito, Vala. Creo que el realmente le interesa Kiyora. Todo el ataque que ha hecho actualmente a diversos puntos del planeta es debido a su furia porque tenemos a Kiyora.

-Imagino que ella debe estar hecha una fiera lejos de su señor.

-Totalmente lo contrario. Ella ya no desea seguir con él. Kiyora ha cambiado mucho, ahora es otra.

-¿En serio Kiyora es otra? –preguntó Vala.

-Así es. El amor la cambió. Así como me cambió a mí cuando conocí a Max, y a ti cuando conociste a Kyle.

-No lo puedo creer, me lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otra, hasta de Zashynka o Aruam, pero no de ella. ¿Y de quién se supone que está enamorada?.

Miriya tomó un poco de té y luego contestó mirando con cuidado hacia otros lados y bajando la voz.

-De Rick Hunter.

Vala tosió, atragantada por el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ella se volvió loca?.-Vala puso el vaso en la mesa –¡Cómo se le ocurre enamorarse de Rick Hunter! …Además de estar casado, es el comandante de las RDF… ¡Eso es totalmente osado!. De veras que aspira alto... Aunque bueno, de hecho ella siempre lo ha hecho. Nadie que no sea quien tiene el poder.

Miriya terminó de tomar su té. Suspiró lentamente y luego tomó la mano de Vala.

-Amiga, necesito contarte algo, pero no aquí.

-Mir, no me asustes…¿Es algo malo?.

-En realidad es difícil de definir.

Miriya pagó la cuenta y ambas zentraedis salieron del lugar. La señora Sterling manejaba el jeep con rumbo a ir aún más a las afueras de Macross. Ella iba callada, hasta que finalmente, un par de kilómetros después se detuvo en un mirador con vista a las casas de las afueras de aquella ciudad. Apagó el carro y apretó un botón el cual hizo que la capota se hiciera hacia atrás, para poder sentir el viento sobre su rostro.

-Me he callado esto por mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo más –Miriya se quitó los lentes y miró hacia el frente.

-¿Amiga, qué sucede? ¡Realmente me estás asustando! –Le dijo Vala.

-Hay dos secretos de los cuales lamentablemente para mí me enteré fortuitamente, y que además involucran a Rick. No he querido decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Max, por muchas razones. Siempre he sido imprudente cuando hablo y por ello muchos me critican, así que esta vez decidí quedarme callada. Pero realmente siento que no puedo más…-luego miró a Vala- Tú, Vala, has sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque hayamos estado distanciadas siempre nos hemos mantenido comunicadas. Me has demostrado tu lealtad en los momentos más difíciles y por ello deseo compartir esto contigo, para que me ayudes a alivianar mi peso.

-Amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Hay veces que uno no puede cargar solo con algo que nos asfixia.

Miriya puso su vista nuevamente en el horizonte.

-Rick no sabe que al momento de morir Lisa, ella… -hizo una pausa -…Ella estaba embarazada.

-¡Qué! –Vala llevó sus manos a su boca, luego pasó sus manos a través de su larga cabellera negra, como un tic nervioso -…¡Pero eso es terrible!...-¿-y tu como supiste que ella estaba esperando un hijo?.

-Fue en Japón. Una noche en el hospital cuando esperábamos que Rick se recuperara. Ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Ni siquiera a Claudia GRant, su mejor amiga. Creo que solo Helena Chase. Pero el día de los actos protocolares en el entierro de Lisa, Helena se me acercó y me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie, ya que no valía la pena, y solo alargaría la tristeza de todos, en especial de Rick.

-Por supuesto que sí!... Concuerdo con Helena. Sería doblemente duro para él saber que murieron dos personas y no una… -Vala miró a Miriya con angustia –No quisiera saber que haría Kyle si a mí o a nuestra hija le ocurriera algo. Probablemente moriría del dolor. Igual si le sucediera algo malo a él.

-Entonces ¿tú también hubieras callado?.

-Sinceramente sí… ¿Para qué duplicar el dolor de él?. Eso sería muy cruel.

-Bueno, entonces no me siento tan mal.

Miriya colocó nuevamente sus lentes.

-Qué bueno que pude ayudarte con esto.

-Pero eso no es todo, amiga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso hay algo más?.

-Sí… El segundo secreto es sobre Kiyora.

-¿Kiyora?... –Vala frunció el ceño- ¿Qué le sucede a ella?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que ella sentía por Rick?

-Sí… ¿y qué con eso?

-Rick y Lisa tuvieron muchos problemas desde la llegada de Jack Archer. Al punto de que se separaron por un tiempo.

-Eso también lo supe. Tú sabes que en el mundo militar todo lo del alto mando se vuelve noticia hasta en los confines de la Tierra.

-Durante ese lapso Rick se marchó de su casa y se fue a vivir a un dojo que le fue heredado. En ese dojo, el doctor Lang tenía viviendo a Kiyora como parte de su recuperación para mitigar su hostilidad y para esconderla de las oscuras intenciones de los miembros del alto mando. Entonces una noche en que Rick estaba fuera de control, ellos estuvieron juntos.

Vala miró a Miriya con los ojos y la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Sí, eso me lo contó el Doctor Lang hace poco, después de la muerte de Lisa, un día que me llamó para decirme que Kiyora necesitaría mi apoyo, pues algo más le estaba sucediendo.

-Pero, entonces ¿Rick siente algo por ella?.

-No, no es así –Dijo mirándola fijamente – Vala, yo llevo casi 10 años entre micronianos. Tu apenas llevas 3 años entre ellos, y dos años casada con Kyle. Te tomará más tiempo aprender cómo son los hombres.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?.

-Ellos no son como los zentraedis que cuando avistamos la protocultura en nuestro ser, solo lo hacemos por una persona. Y solo a ese le seremos fiel siempre.

-¡Exacto!.

-Pues ellos no. Muchas veces actúan por impulso, o venganza, o despecho, simplemente por lo que le llaman placer… Aunque con la actitud de Zeraal en el caso de Lyss Gruaca, no quiero pensar que esa conducta se esté pasando a los zentraedis.

-Entiendo lo que dices. Kyle me ha hablado de ello. Y la verdad doy gracias que hasta ahora nada de eso ha pasado entre nosotros.

-No podemos confiarnos. Pese a tener la misma genética, no somos iguales en el actuar. Los instintos de ellos son débiles y sucumben al placer fácilmente. Aunque comprendo, según Lang me reveló, que Rick no actuó con cordura.

-Es algo muy extraño de aceptar. Pero entonces los sentimientos de Kiyora nunca fueron recíprocos.

-Exactamente. Para él fue solo una noche de copas. Pero ella lo ama.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el doctor Lang te llamó para contarte todo eso.

-Porque soy zentraedi femenina igual que ella, y la única que la había aceptado hasta ahora. Ella no tiene más compañía. Todos le dan la espalda, la aborrecen. Eso me sucedió a mí los primeros días cuando llegué a Macross. Me costó mucho adaptarme, y aún hoy, habiendo traicionado a mi raza y defendido a muchísimos micronianos, hay algunos de ellos que quisieran verme muerta.

-Entiendo todo. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Incluso Kyle tuvo problemas con su familia cuando se casó conmigo porque estaba embarazada de él.

-Ambas hemos pasado por esa situación, por eso creo que nos toca apoyarla. Además considero que ella es más útil para los humanos teniéndola como aliada que como enemiga.

Miriya encendió el carro y colocó nuevamente sus lentes.

-Vayamos al dojo de Rick. Quiero que veas a Kiyora.

-No creo que la comandante me recuerde. Nunca fui de sus favoritas. Un día me dijo que mis técnicas de vuelo eran estúpidas y que debía aprender de Aruam.

-¡Claro que te recuerda! Le he hablado de ti… De hecho me dijo que solía decirte eso para que mejoraras –Miriya sonrió… -Además, hay algo que debes ver y que te enterarás al llegar. Es algo que te impactará.

Vala frunció el ceño nuevamente. Era su segundo día en Macross y se había enterado tanto de buenas como de malas noticias. ¿Acaso había más sorpresas?.

.

Minutos más tarde…

Miriya estacionó el carro cerca. Los guardias dejaron entrar a ambas mujeres y cerraron el portón de inmediato.

Vala miraba a todos lados maravillada por la belleza de aquel lugar. Jardines de rosas por todos lados, una fuente natural de agua, enormes áreas verdes, una casa al estilo japonés antiguo, en fin, como un pequeño paraíso dentro de aquellas murallas.

Daisuke, quien barría a lo lejos, hizo un alto para saludar a Miriya desde donde estaba. Ella le devolvió el saludo. Dejaron sus zapatos en el portal y entraron hasta la estancia.

Pudieron ver a Kiyora de espalda, sentada en el piso sobre un futón. Ella estaba tan concentrada tejiendo que no se percató de la llegada de ambas.

Vala no podía creer que aquella mujer que se veía ahora tan dócil, había sido su anterior comandante, temida por todos. Vala la recordaba con claridad. Entre las filas de las quadronos. Kiyora Tekiva era la más hermosa de todas, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, su largo cabello negro y su cuerpo muy bien dotado y formado. Siempre fue la favorita de Zeraal, y con la partida de Miriya, Kiyora se había convertido en líder indiscutible, tanto como lo fue Zeraal con la muerte de Khyron… Vala la contemplaba desde lejos entre las filas quadronos mientras ella daba las órdenes, antes de partir a algún combate, y deseó muchas veces ser Kiyora Tekiva.

-Kiyora, hemos vendido a visitarte.

-Miriya… Qué bueno que estás aquí. Tenías varios días sin venir.

Miriya tomó a Vala del brazó y la puso frente a Kiyora.

-Ella es Vala Norri-Bartley, de quien te hablé. Formó parte de nuestras filas.

-Vala Norri, claro que te recuerdo. Solía decirte que no me gustaban tus maniobras –dijo ella mirando a la pelinegra.

-Así es. Es un honor verla nuevamente, comandante.

-¿Comandante? –Kiyora sonrió –Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Vala se sentó en el futón contiguo. Miriya prefirió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Físicamente usted no ha cambiado nada, comandante Tekiva. Sigue igual de hermosa que siempre.

-Tú también eres hermosa. De hecho las quadronos somos mucho más hermosas que las humanas –dijo mirando a Vala –Pero no me digas comandante. Ahora solo soy Kiyora.

-Me costará hacerlo, pero prometo que la llamaré solo por su nombre.

Kiyora sonrió.

-Iré a la cocina. Hice unas galletas deliciosas. ¿Crees que puedes ayudar a levantarme?.

Vala se lavantó inmediatamente. Le extrañaba que Kiyora le pidiera ayuda para ponerse en pie. Le ofreció la mano a su antigua líder y entonces, cuando Kiyora quedó de pie, frente a ella, Vala se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó fría…

.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Era muy tarde en la noche y hacía bastante frío cuando Jack Archer terminó de colocar sobre la arena, cerca del mar tras el patio trasero de su residencia, la fina peinadora y las pocas pertenencias que aun quedaban de Lisa en la casa. Era el lugar exacto donde había quemado el piano.

Botellas de licor vacío yacían tiradas por doquier. Cuando hubo apilado los enseres, bebió un gran sorbo de whiskey. Limpió su boca, y roció sobre dichos enseres lo que quedaba del licor. Luego, encendió un fósforo y lo hizo caer en aquel lugar. Enseguida todo fue llenándose de fuego, quemándose lentamente.

El ex mercenario, embriagado empezó a hablar para sí mismo.

-No quiero acordarme nunca más de ti, Lisa… Jamás te perdonaré que me hayas abandonado… pero él, Rick, es el culpable de todo. ¡Debí dejar que se muriera! –Jack cayó de rodillas en la arena, frente a la enorme hoguera –Entonces la culpa finalmente viene a mí. Yo soy finalmente quien tiene la culpa.

Jack aún no había derramado una sola lágrima por Lisa. Pero se estaba haciendo todo el daño posible a sí mismo para irse de aquella vida, la que ahora consideraba miserable.

-Llévame contigo, Lisa. No quiero estar aquí –dijo, luego que abrió una nueva botella de licor y la bebió casi hasta la mitad.

Miró hacia el mar y vio alucinaciones. Quizás producto de las pastillas éxtasis que había consumido, o quizás los otros narcóticos que había aspirado antes. Si no hubiera sido un hombre tan atlético y fuerte, quizás ya había muerto producto de la cantidad de substancias que había ingerido durante todas esas semanas.

-El mar… -dijo mirando hacia allá.

La mirada de Jack sobre el mar no abarcaba los límites de ese ámbito… Ni trazas de aves marinas. Jack caminó lentamente hacia el mar. Soltó la botella sobre la arena y fue metiéndose poco a poco en aquellas aguas. Ausencia total de tierra. El ex mercenario había tomado la decisión de ahogarse en aquellas aguas.

-El mar…

Minutos más tarde, conforme se internaba en su seno, ya en las profundidades todo era calma para él. El agua empezó a introducirse en su hundido cuerpo, en sus pulmones, en su ser. Lejos de todos y de todo. El tiempo infinito cristalizó en mil fantasías apelotonadas en su mente, sin emitir rugidos estremecedores. Estaba finalmente muriendo.

Su cuerpo se hundía lentamente como un muñeco sin vida. Quizás allá abajo, entre peces, corales y moluscos, finalmente encontraría la paz en su maltrecho espíritu.

De pronto, sintió un calor. Abrió los ojos. Una hermosa visión le era ofrecida sin tener algún tipo de sentido. Unos rayos de luz que pasaron a través de su espacio creando ilusiones ópticas de múltiple colorido y admirable trazo. Sintió entonces, que alguien se acercó a su espalda y se aferraba a él. Pudo claramente ver sus brazos a través de su torso. Unos blancos, níveos y tibios brazos, arrullándolo… y un susurro en su oído.

_-Mi Jack… Mi pobre Jack._

Jack sintió estremecer su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza al hombro de aquella mujer. No supo por qué, pero se sentía seguro y protegido a su lado.

_-Estamos vivas, Jack… debes ayudar a Rick y venir por nosotras._

_-¿Lisa?.._

Entonces sintió el impulso hacia arriba, gradualmente, casi como la rapidez de un huracán. Todo es espuma y rugiente ondulación. Jack tan solo es un diminuto juguete entre las furias marinas, perdido de toda orientación, sometido a la fantasmal aureola desprendida de las olas que se cruzan ahora tras sus espaldas hasta llevarle poco a poco hasta la orilla.

No sabía si estaba muerto o vivo. Boca arriba, miró su rostro claramente. Era hermosa. La misma mujer que se le había aparecido en otro de sus sueños. Aquella misma que le había avisado que Rick estaba vivo.

Ella se inclinó hacia él... Jack sintió los labios de ella sobre sus labios, un beso que le otorgaba la calidez a la frialdad de los suyos. Entonces sintió que en aquel aliento había vida, luego se incorporó y quedó allí sentada junto a él, estática, mirándolo.

Los pulmones de Jack reaccionaron como un último intento por la supervivencia. Tosió por instinto, votando una gran cantidad de agua. Siguió tosiendo incluso hasta que un poco de sangre saliera por su boca. Luego quedó allí tendido, boca abajo, con la respiración entrecortada… Trató de voltearse, pero no tenía fuerzas. Poco a poco la oscuridad se apoderó de su ser.

.

Cuando volvió a la conciencia, se encontró tumbado en la orilla de aquella amplia playa. El tiempo era espléndido, luminoso y cálido… y la muerte en la oscuridad de las profundidades, era ahora uno de tantos malos recuerdos.

Era de mañana. Había necesitado varias horas para recobrar la consciencia. Luego, ante la debilidad y el dolor de cabeza, sintió que era cargado hasta lo que pudo ver que era el interior de su mansión.

Escuchaba voces y pudo avistar algunos rostros. Sangriento y Sunshine. Jamás confundiría la espesura de las cejas y el moño recogido del cherokee, tampoco los rubios y diminutos rizos del cabello de su otro amigo.

Aún semi inconsciente, sintió que pasó de un frío mortuorio hasta la calidez de un lecho. Sintió que le ponían ropajes suaves. Su cuerpo estaba magullado. Le pesaban los párpados. Escuchó nuevas voces, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, quizás una venoclisis y luego una mascarilla de oxigeno.

Cuando por fin pudo estabilizarse, se hallaba tendido sobre la cama de su habitación, en su casa, cubierto de unas gruesas sábanas. Por primera vez y de manera extraña, sintió un paroxismo de alegría al verse con vida. Y aunque ya no tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno, aún llevaba puesta la intravenosa.

Una mano oprimía la suya, miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con el rostro de Izzy Randall, que aguardaba en aquella estancia esperando a que él despertara. Tan pronto lo vio rebullir, lanzó un grito de triunfo.

-¡Jack! ¡Por fin te despiertas!.

-Hola, "Izzy-Mizzy" –Así le decía él de cariño -¿Qué haces acá con este mercenario loco?.

-Digamos que eres mi mal necesario.

Jack sonrió y fue entonces que se sintió algo sobre su frente. Tenía compresas sobre la cabeza. Por sobre de eso, se sentía la boca seca y supremamente débil. La intravenosa a su lado le daba a entender que estaba en proceso de desintoxicación de su organismo.

-Jack, tienes una nueva oportunidad. Michael hubiera querido estar vivo, pero lamentablemente no lo está. No busques más tu destrucción, eso sería una burla ante las muertes de quienes han fallecido. Una recaída podría ser mortal para ti.

-Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?

-Cinco días.

-Cinco días!… -repitió –Esto es una locura.

-¿Hay algo que necesites en este momento?.

-Sí, tengo sed.

Izzy fue hacia una pequeña mesa aledaña y llenó un vaso de agua el cual le dio. El ex mercenario bebió dos vasos más…

-Helena… -dijo pensando alto –La necesito tanto, pero debe odiarme. Imagino que esta vez definitivamente no quiere saber nada de mí. Es lo mejor, es demasiado buena para alguien como yo.

-Jack, no sé qué decirte.

Parecía mentira que aún estuviese vivo. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos hasta nuevamente perderse entre los hechos, el recuento de los daños y las nuevas oportunidades a lo largo de su vida. Posteriormente recordó el rostro de aquella mujer, como un recuerdo cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo.

-No te vayas, Izzy…

-No lo haré… –respondió ella tomando su mano y acariciándole sus revueltos cabellos con la otra.

Enseguida un sueño reconfortante lo envolvió y todo cobró una especial dulzura en su ser, en el ámbito de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Rick visitara la tumba de Lisa. Desde esa noche no había podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera viva de algún modo. Algo dentro de sí le decía que de alguna manera u otra su presencia no se había extinguido de esta vida.

Esa mañana, había salido muy temprano rumbo al centro de rehabilitación. Casi a mediodía, decidió dirigirse a la oficina del doctor Lang. Quería averiguar absolutamente todo sobre los hechos que rodearon la muerte de Lisa.

El doctor Lang lo vio asomarse a la puerta y entrar a su oficina. Rick estaba puesto de una sudadera gris deportiva y unos tenis especiales para su terapia.

-Adelante, comandante, tome asiento.

-Doctor, disculpe si lo interrumpo a estas horas, pero quiero saber quiénes especialmente fueron los que encontraron el cuerpo de Lisa.

-Bueno, fueron unos soldados de la Cruz del Sur.

-Usted alguna vez llegó a ver su cuerpo.

-Rick… -el doctor Lang se puso de pie –Se que es difícil aceptar la realidad pero…

-¡Solo contésteme, doctor! –Rick miró el recorrido del científico –Le pregunto porque he estado indagando estos días y a quiénes le he preguntado me han dicho que nunca vieron su cuerpo.

-El informe del general Leonard indica que… pues estaba descompuesta debido a que fue una explosión.

-¡No soy idiota! Se lo que sucede en una explosión. ¿Pero qué hay de sus restos?. ¿Quién la identificó? ¿Quién hizo la prueba de ADN si no fue usted mismo?.

-Pues lo hizo Lazlo y su asistente. Lazlo me indicó personalmente que como estaba irreconocible debió irse al ADN y fue positivo.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo usted mismo?

-La búsqueda duró varias semanas. Me mantuve al tanto los primeros días, Luego fui asignado al satélite fábrica debido a una fuga en los motores de alimentación en los motores réflex del SDF-3… Cuando regresé de tal misión, ya se había realizado todo el procedimiento con los restos de Lisa. El mismo día en la tarde fue el sepelio.

-¿Quién le ordenó que usted era quien debía ir a arreglar esa fuga?

-El Supremo almirante Reinhardt.

-Se supone que es Zand quien hace ese trabajo. ¿No le parece extraño que en esta ocasión lo hubieran asignado a usted?.

-Pues yo nunca desconfiaría del Almirante Reinhardt.

-Debo hablar con él.

-El no está en Macross. La única forma de hablar con él es vía satélite a Marte.

-Es lo que haré.

-Rick, ¿qué es lo que estas pensando?.

-Es solo una suposición, pero debo salir de dudas.

Rick se levantó e iba a salir de allí en ese momento para continuar con sus pesquisas, pero en ese momento Lang lo detuvo.

-Rick, no quiero meterme en tus ilusiones, pero más que aceptar algo que uno no desea aceptar, es mejor pisar tierra y ver la realidad.

-No entiendo qué me quiere decir.

-Hay algo que no sabes. Pero te veo recuperado y creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas.

-¿Es algo sobre Lisa?.

-No, es sobre Kiyora.

-¿Kiyora? –Rick frunció el ceño- Doctor Lang, eso es asunto suyo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, y tampoco tengo tiempo para ella ahora. De hecho, la única zentraedi que me interesa ahora es Lyss Gruaca. Por ello reanudé mi entrenamiento. En cuanto sea el Rick Hunter de antes, subiré a mi nave y juro que acabaré con esa maldita.

Lang suspiró. Esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginó.

-Lo siento, Rick, pero esto sí te compete.

-¿A qué se refiere?.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Doctor, no tengo tiempo nadie en estos momentos, ¡mucho menos para Kiyora!.

-Rick, esto es muy serio. Te exijo que vengas conmigo, ahora.

A Rick le extrañó la actitud de Lang. Vislumbró entonces que algo estaba pasando. Algo bastante serio y que sentía que tenía que ver con él.

.

Una hora después, Rick y el doctor Lang llegaban al dojo Hisamori. Los guardias cerraron el portón y ambos hombres caminaron a través del enorme patio delantero.

-Muy bien, doctor, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?.

-Te traje porque si te lo decía en otro lado, quizás no ibas a venir para no enfrentarte con esto debido a la perturbación.

-Pero de qué está hablando, no entiendo nada!

-Daisuke, ve al jardín trasero y procura que Kiyora no venga hacia acá.

-Todo en la vida tiene consecuencias, comandante. Venga conmigo.

Lang llevó a Rick hacia una ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Desde allí se podía apreciar a Kiyora cortando unas rosas rojas y poniéndolas en una cesta. Rick pudo verla a lo lejos, con su largo cabello rojizo y puesta de un kimono blanco.

-No estoy para perder el tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?.

-Preste atención, Rick. Fíjese bien...

Por algún motivo lucía angelical, sobre todo en aquel preciso momento en el que se volteó, haciendo que sus cabellos revolotearan entre la fresca brisa mañanera.

Ya de perfil, mientras continuaba cortando las rosas, Rick notó algo que lo dejó al borde de la consternación.

-¡Doctor Lang!... ¡Kiyora!… ¡ella!…

-Así es, Rick… -Lang miró al líder Skull -… Kiyora está embarazada.

Con ciencia cierta no supo que pregunta hacer. Nada salía de su boca en ese preciso momento. Le fue difícil pronunciar la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Pero cómo?... ¿cuándo?... ¿De quién es?.

-Le responderé de la misma manera en que me preguntó: Lo concibió por el método natural hace 6 meses atrá, es decir, con la ayuda de un hombre. Aunque ella se dio cuenta cuando tenía 3 meses y yo un mes después.… Según me contó, fue la noche en que tuvo relaciones con usted… y según las pruebas de ADN que yo mismo realicé en tres ocasiones para estar totalmente seguro y que tengo en este bolsillo, el padre del hijo que ella espera, es usted.

-¡No!... ¡No puede ser!

Lang dio los papeles a Rick, y efectivamente las pruebas eran contundentes.

De súbito, un rostro de espanto se apoderó de Rick. Una asfixiante congoja taponó su garganta. Durante unos minutos no pudo moverse, agarrotado por mil pensamientos contradictorios. Necesitó agarrarse de la pared para respirar con calma. Se sentía abrumado y estúpido.

Al fin, su voluntad se impuso y fue capaz de gesticular algunas palabras.

-No sé qué diablos decir, ni hacer… Esto es demasiado para mí.

-Lo primero es aceptar la responsabilidad. Ella te necesita en estos momentos.

-¡Fue solo una vez y fue un maldito error!. –Rick tiró los papeles al piso… –¡No me pida que de buenas a primeras sienta algo por ella o por la critatura! ¡No soy un robot, sabe!

-Comandante Hunter, así como tuvo la osadía de tener sexo con ella, ahora acepte su responsabilidad. Al menos muestre algo de compasión por Kiyora. Ella lo ama.

-¡Pero yo no!... En estos momentos solo tengo cabeza para ver qué fue lo que sucedió con mi esposa… y no estoy dispuesto a…

-¡Rick Hunter!.

Rick iba a seguir argumentando, pero por distraerse en dicha discusión, no se había dado cuenta que Kiyora le había visto desde afuera. Ella soltó la canasta de rosas y fue hacia él, abrazándolo con un profundo amor.

-Rick Hunter, lloré tanto por ti cuando supe que estabas perdido en Japón. Luego me alegré cuando volviste sano y salvo y pudiste despertar. Sabía que vendrías por nosotros… ¡Mira!.

Kiyora se separo del abrazo y le enseñó su abultado vientre a Rick. Luego tomó la mano de él y la puso sobre el vientre.

Su vientre no era muy grande, de hecho parecía que tenía si acaso unos 4 meses. Eso se debía a la contextura atlética de Kiyora y a que solo le apetecía comer frutas y vegetales.

-Rick, es tu hijo…

Rick quitó su mano del vientre de Kiyora y se alejó de ella con estupor.

-Kiyora, lo siento, pero esto es demasiado para mí…

-Pe… pero no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?...

-En estos momentos no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. Estoy confundido, abrumado y necesito tiempo para asimilar esto y… ¡sencillamente no puedo!

-Pero Rick.

-¡No puedo, Kiyora!...¡No puedo!...

Dicho esto, salió de allí caminando rápidamente hasta perderse entre la salida y alejarse de allí.

-¡Rick Hunter!

Lang fue hacia ella y la detuvo a medio camino, antes de que saliera por la puerta tras él.

-Es mejor así, Kiyora. Esto es muy difícil para él. Dale tiempo.

-Tiempo?... Tiempo para qué? –dijo angustiada –Llevo muchos meses esperándolo.

-Esto no es así de simple. Él ahora tiene muchos problemas.

-Doctor Lang, me siento con una angustia en mi pecho –dijo llorando -Me siento mareada.

-Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Te examinaré.

.

Kiyora estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto, llorando desconsoladamente. No había querido comer nada y el doctor Lang empezaba a preocuparse por su estado. Decidió entonces llamar a Miriya.

La señora Sterling llegó una hora después. Tocó la puerta de su cuarto varias veces hasta que finalmente accedió a abrir. Kiyora le dio la espalda y volvió a acostarse en su cama.

-Kiyora, el doctor Lang me contó lo sucedido.

-¡Rick Hunter me desprecia!. No quiere saber nada de mí, ni del bebé –dijo llorando.

-Amiga, debes entender que el hecho de que vayas a tener un hijo de él no quiere decir que él se vea obligado a amarte o a estar contigo.

-¿Pero por qué no?... Max Sterling está contigo, ¿por qué Rick Hunter no quiere estar a mi lado?.

-Es duro, pero debo decírtelo. Porque él no te ama, Kiyora. Si te embarazó fue solo algo biológicamente fortuito.

-No entiendo nada! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que sucede químicamente entre los humanos, o entre humanos y zentraedis cuando tienen sexo sin protección y la mujer está en su periodo fértil. Eso no quiere decir que tu bebé sea producto del amor. Él de hecho amaba a otra persona.

-Esa mujer, Lisa Hayes, ya está muerta. ¿Qué lo detiene para que esté conmigo?

-Pues, supongo que no está acostumbrado a ti. Amar a alguien no es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana.

-Por favor, Miriya, tú eres su amiga. Habla con él. Dile que lo necesito a mi lado. Dile que lo amo y que quiero que esté conmigo y con mi bebé. Por favor.

-Bueno, no te prometo nada, pero trataré.

Kiyora se aferró a Miriya.

-Parezco fuerte, pero en realidad tengo miedo. Mi hermoso cuerpo se ha transformado. A veces siento mareos y otras veces siento que la criatura se mueve y me golpea. Me siento inútil, no soporto ver mi vientre tan grande. Tengo miedo de morir cuando el bebé nazca.

-Eso es normal, recuerda que te dije que pasaría. Lo que no debes sentir es miedo a la muerte. De hecho nosotras la zentraedis somos más fuertes que las humanas a la hora de dar a luz.

-Yo solo quiero tener una familia con el hombre que amo, así como la tienes tú.

-Hay veces que no se puede obtener en la vida todo lo que deseamos. Ya no vivimos entre zentraedis de línea dura, donde todo se obtenía a la fuerza.

Kiyora secó sus lágrimas. Se acercó al ventanal y miró a través del horizonte. Dentro de sí aún tenía el espíritu de una guerrera, y estaba dispuesta a obtener a Rick Hunter a toda costa.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia Hunter**

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que Rick se enteró de la noticia del embarazo de Kiyora y aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sentado en el sillón de su sala, miraba a su hijo Roy jugar a los videojuegos. Lo había llevado nuevamente a vivir con él desde hacía dos días. Cada día que pasaba debía inventarle algo nuevo sobre la ausencia de Lisa, en base a las preguntas que hacía el pequeño.

Al mirarlo se preguntaba sobre el hijo de Kiyora. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué sentiría al momento de nacer?, ¿Acaso había actuado como un monstruo al tratar a Kiyora de esa forma?.

Ayer había levantado el teléfono y llamado al doctor Lang para saber cómo se encontraba ella. Ciertamente él sabía que debía cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Había decidido asumir su responsabilidad. Procuraría que al bebé no le faltaría nada cuando naciera, pero lo que no haría de ninguna forma es convivir con Kiyora. En esos momentos, cuando Lisa había muerto por culpa de las acciones de Zeraal, era cuando menos deseaba siquiera ver a Kiyora.

Su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos infinitos. Casi no dormía pensando en todos sus problemas. Pero lo cierto era que no podía detenerse a analizar sobre ello. Había una pequeña luz de esperanza en su corazón que le indicaba que Lisa estaba viva, y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Mildred le trajo una taza de té, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Rick tomó un sorbo y lo puso en una de las mesitas aledañas. La regordeta mujer lo miraba con gran tristeza. Ciertamente él no era el mismo de antes. Rick casi no comía ni dormía; lucía pálido y triste… y cuando no estaba triste estaba de mal humor o sencillamente lejano y pensativo. Poco se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En las noches se encerraba en su cuarto. Mildred lo escuchaba llorar, como un susurro. Otras veces lo veía tomar el uniformde Lisa o alguno de sus trajes y aferrarse a ellos con melancolía. También lo veía haciendo muchas llamadas, indagando y preguntando sobre la muerte de ella.

Minmey, quien aún continuaba viviendo en esa casa para ayudarlo en su recuperación, les anunció desde la alberca les que el almuerzo estaba listo. Rick, escuchó aquello y fue hacia su hijo. Cargó a Roy entre sus brazos para llevarlo afuera. Realmente no tenía apetito, pero Minmey era tan insistente que prefería no discutir con ella.

-Mildred ¿no vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó Rick.

-No, gracias señor. No vaya a ser que el almuerzo me caiga mal. Además, creo que esa mujer ya lleva bastantes días viviendo aquí con usted, y el niño ya se empieza a hacer preguntas.

La regordeta mujer le dio la espalda y se retiró a su habitación. Sencillamente a Mildred le desagradaba la presencia de Minmey en esa casa y obviamente Rick se había dado cuenta de ello.

.

-A la nana de tu hijo no le caigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Minmey, cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la alberca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es notorio…

-Ella tiene un carácter especial, pero es una excelente nana. Quería mucho a Lisa y cuida muy bien a Roy. Yo le tengo un profundo cariño.

-Por eso la entiendo. Imagino que me ve como una intrusa.

-No le hagas caso.

-Papá, -preguntó el pequeño –¿Por qué Minmey está viviendo aquí con nosotros?... ¿Cuándo vendrá mamá?

-Bueno es que…

-Lo que pasa Roy –interrumpió Minmey –…es que estoy cuidando la casa junto a Mildred. La próxima vez traeré a mi hijo Johnny para que juegue contigo.

-¿Tienes un hijo?.

-Sí. Tiene dos años. Sé que se llevarán muy bien.

-Papá, ¿podré jugar con Johnny?.

-Claro que sí, hijo.

Los minutos siguieron. Minmey conversaba con Roy, pero Rick parecía no estar allí. Lucía distante y lejano. Parecía jugar con la cuchara y la comida. Casi no probaba bocado.

Al momento de recoger los platos, Mildred llegó con la bicicleta de Roy, a fin de llevarlo de paseo. Rick le colocó el casco y los protectores al pequeño. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo unas palabras antes de que saliera a jugar.

-Hijo, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida. ¿Te lo había dicho antes?.

-Sí, papá, muchas veces.

-Te quiero, Roy, te quiero más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo.

-Yo también.

Luego de un profundo abrazo, vio marcharse hacia el parque junto a Mildred. Cerró la puerta y salió nuevamente a la alberca. Allí se quedó de pie, viendo los reflejos del sol sobre la piscina, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_-Tengo que averiguar sobre ese día del accidente. Cómo es que Zeraal supo la hora y el lugar exacto para atacar. Pareciera una emboscada planeada. Algo no me cuadra…_–pensó calladamente

-Rick, sé que algo no anda bien. Te conozco y puedo asegurar que algo te perturba –Le dijo Minmey yendo a su lado.

-Es lo normal. Extraño a Lisa, eso es todo.

-No... Hay algo más. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

Minmey fue hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Solo quiero verte feliz. Quizás aún no sea el momento. Siempre respeté tu matrimonio con Lisa. Pero ahora siento que eres tan infeliz y eso me parte el alma. Y solo quería que supieras en medio de tus tribulaciones que… aun te amo, Rick… De hecho, nunca he dejado de amarte.

-Minmey –Rick se volteó asombrado… - Pero, ¿Y qué hay de Jonathan?. Pensé que lo amabas.

-Lo intenté. Pero simplemente no puede –dijo ella – Además, él cree que no lo sé, pero hace unos meses atrás empezó a cambiar y contraté un detective privado. Cuando vi las fotos me di cuenta que él tenía una relación con su ex esposa. Se lo reclamé y decidimos darnos una oportunidad por el bebé. Pero realmente no funcionó.

-No lo sabía.

-¡Oh, Rick! En estos últimos días he tenido bellas fantasías con nosotros. Cómo quisiera que tú, Roy, mi hijo Jhonny y yo viviéramos los cuatro juntos y tratemos de ser una familia ante tantas desgracias… -Insistió –Recuerdas que ese era la fantasía que teníamos cuando nos conocimos. Vivir juntos y ser felices. Éramos casi unos niños, pero teníamos tantos sueños.

Ella se acercó por el frente y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, rodeándolo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Rick apenas si recordaba el calor de aquellos besos de su juventud. Sin embargo, él no hacía otra cosa en ese momento si no pensar en toda la desgracia que lo rodeaba. Sencillamente no era feliz y dudaba mucho de poder serlo nuevamente. Por tal motivo, separó sus labios de los de ella.

-Vivir juntos y ser felices: ese era mi sueño, Minmey, no el tuyo… El tuyo era ser famosa y lo lograste…–Le dijo él sin reparos…-Siento mucho lo sucedido con Jonathan, y también siento no llenar las expectativas de tu fantasía, pero en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerte nada como hombre. Estoy lleno de problemas y existen asuntos que debo resolver. De hecho, debo salir para terminar una misión que empecé hace poco sobre la muerte de mi esposa y la emboscada de Lyss Gruaca..

-¡Solo vives obsesionado con la muerte de Lisa y con liquidar a esa zentraedi, Lyss Gruaca!... –respondió molesta... –¡Mírate! ¡Casi no comes ni duermes. Te la pasas horas entrenando en el centro y luego te vas a la base a indagar. ¡Por favor, Rick! Trata de hacer otras cosas que te llenen el espíritu y te hagan verdaderamente feliz.

-¡Lo único que me haría feliz en este momento saber que Lisa vive… o al menos matar a la infeliz zentraedi esa! –le gritó.

-Rick…-dijo decepcionada –¿qué está sucediendo contigo?

-Minmey, para mí eres mi mejor amiga, solo eso… -dijo mirándola con seriedad –En el pasado solo teníamos una cosa en común y era que ambos deseábamos lo que no teníamos, pero una vez alcanzado aquello simplemente no sabíamos qué seguía después…

-Pero Rick, eso era antes, ahora ambos hemos cambiado.

-Tal como lo analicé un día en el pasado, tu vida y la mía son muy distintas, también nuestro carácter.

-¡Pero no entiendo eso del carácter! Tú y yo solíamos pasarla bien. En cambio recuerdo que solías estar en desacuerdo con Lisa. No había compatibilidad con ella antes del ataque de Khyron.

-Eso fue antes… Luego todo cambió… -dijo con melancolía –Reñíamos por orgullo y por tantas otras estupideces porque en el fondo no soportábamos la idea de que el uno rechazaba al otro, cuando en realidad nos queríamos.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste, Rick? ¿O todo fue simplemente una ilusión?.

-Claro que te amé. Fueron más de tres años esperando por ti… -añadió –Pero cuando regresaste a mí, ya estaba enamorado de ella… Y no creo poder amar a nadie más así.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Minmey. Era como si él se aferrara cada vez más al recuerdo de Lisa… tanto, que dolía.

-Solo quisiera que me dieras una esperanza. Yo podría darte el tiempo que desees para que tomes una decisión definitiva.

-No me esperes. No hay nada que deba pensar –dijo con determinación –Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que es hora de que regreses a tu casa y a tu vida real como la artista que eres. Tu hijo y tu público te necesitan más que yo. Eres una excelente persona y una bella mujer. Hay muchos que darían lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

Dicho esto, Rick caminó hacia la puerta, tomó las llaves del auto y se marchó con rumbo hacia la base.

.

.

.

**Base de Macross**

Max Sterling había terminado la jornada de aquel día. Apagó las luces de su oficina y caminó hacia la oficina de Rick, en el pasillo siguiente, para apagar aquellas luces, cuando de pronto vio al líder Skull sentado en su asiento, mirando hacia el ventanal.

-¿Rick? No me dijiste que vendrías hoy.

-Max, acabo de hablar con el Almirante Reindhart via satélite y me ha dicho que el día que hubo una fuga de escape de los motores réflex, envió a Lang y no a Zand por sugerencia de Leonard. Ya que según Leonard, el iba a necesitar a Zand para una misión especial que no le especificó.

-¿Y qué con eso?.

-Eso provocó que fuera Zand y no Land quien hiciera la autopsia de Lisa.

-Pero, y eso qué tiene.

-¿No te parece eso extraño?... Es primera vez que una autopsia del alguien del alto Mando no es hecho por Lang.

-Amigo, se que estás afectado, pero la muerte de Lisa no tiene remedio –dijo Max –Debemos seguir con la misión, tal como ella hubiera querido. Acabo de escoger a los dos nuevos prospectos que reemplazarán a Oats y a Lucca y quiero ver si efectivamente estás de acuerdo porque…

-¡Max!, ¡Max!... –le interrumpió –Confío en tu criterio. Escoge a quien mejor te parezca.

-Pero Rick, necesito que veas…

-Eso no me interesa ahora –interrumpió de nuevo –Entiende que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Debo hacer unas averiguaciones.

Rick hizo una llamada a Khonda a su casa, en ese momento.

-Khonda, necesito que me busques los nombres de los tres tipos que supuestamente encontraron los restos de Lisa cerca de la isla Micrón.

_-Entendido, comandante. Lo tendré mañana temprano. Pero sepa usted que es la segunda persona que me pide lo mismo este día._

-¿Cómo?... ¿Quién más te mandó a investigar esto?

_-El capitán Archer. Me llamó esta mañana, muy temprano y me estuvo preguntando por los doctores Lang y Zand y por esos pilotos. Solo le dije que no estaba autorizado a decir nada que usted no me indicara que dijera. Así que luego de insultarme dijo que averiguaría por su cuenta y cerró el teléfono groseramente._

Rick cerró el teléfono en medio de su absorto.

-Así que Archer también tiene las mismas dudas –Rick Miró a Max -… ¿Él ha hablado contigo últimamente?.

-Negativo, Rick. Lo último que supe por chismes entre el trío terrible y Miriya es que él estuvo muy afectado por la muerte de Lisa. Tanto así que no había pisado la base en mucho tiempo. Al parecer había caído en una profunda depresión que lo llevó al consumo de sustancias peligrosas y se vio muy afectado…

-Pues al parecer ese mal nacido ya está bien… Aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con él.

-Rick, ¿no tienes suficientes problemas como para buscar uno más?. Además recuerda que Jack te salvó la vida en Japón.

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que violó a mi esposa!. –gritó enervado por la rabia.

Max miró a Rick con espanto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Es una historia muy largo que solo nos compete a él y a mí… Tarde o temprano me las va a pagar.

-Creo que estás fuera de control. Todos lo comentan. No hablas con nadie, luces extraño, no te interesa nada de la armada y esto realmente me preocupa porque siento que cada día que pasa T.R. Edwards toma más y más el control de las RDF. Debes olvidarte de la muerte de Lisa, hay que continuar, Rick.

-¡Pues No! –gritó molesto – ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no es Miriya la que está muerta!... ¡Quién murió fue Lisa! ¡Mi Lisa!... y sé que hay algo raro detrás de todos los hechos que rodearon su muerte. ¡Cuando sepa quién o quiénes se ensañaron contra ella, voy a acabar con sus malditas vidas aunque pase el resto de mi vida en la cárce!... Juro por Dios que esto no se quedará así, aunque eso no le importe ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Dicho esto recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta, dejando a Max estático sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

.

Rick corrió por aquellos pasillos ante la mirada atónica de los pocos que quedaban a esa hora. Fue al edificio contiguo y entró a la oficina de Leonard de manera abrupta. La secretaria de Leonard, bastante asustada, entró a la oficina también.

Leonard, quien hablaba por teléfono, terminó la llamada y quedó allí sentado, estático, mirando a Rick.

-Lo siento, General Leonard, pero no pude detenerlo –dijo la secretaria.

-No te preocupes, Claudette, yo atenderé al comandante.

La mujer no había terminado de salir, cuando Rick fue hacia el escritorio de Leonard.

-¿Por qué fue usted quien se encargó de todo lo concerniente al sepelio de mi esposa?

-Las preguntas que debo contestar, se las contestaré al capitán Archer, ya que él es formalmente el esposo de la difunta, no a usted.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve a hablarme así! –Rick golpeo con ambas manos el escritorio de Leonard.

-..Y hasta donde sé, comandante, el capitán Archer no ha venido aún a mi oficina a preguntarme nada. Debe estar aún desintoxicándose de su problema de adicción depresiva.

-Lo que él haga o no haga, no es mi asunto. Todo el mundo sabe que Lisa Hayes era mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo…

-Pues no fue con usted que estuvo viviendo los últimos meses en Macross. Así que no tengo por qué contestar nada a nadie que no sea su formal esposo.

-¡Maldición!... –Rick, furioso, tumbó al piso todo lo que estaba en el escritorio de Leonard y se le iba a abalanzar encima, pero en ese momento entraron dos agentes de seguridad que la secretaria había llamado.

Los tipos echaron mano de Rick.

-¡El comandante Hunter está fuera de control. Sáquenlo de aquí!.

-¡Suéltenme! –les gritó, quitándoselos de encima, para luego dirigirse a Leonard… -¡Se que algo esconde!...¡Usted no es más que un miserable!

-Entiendo que usted esté paranoico por la muerte de la madre de su hijo. Pero será mejor que se controle. Regrese a su casa y descanse.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí, Leonard!...

Cuando todo aquel despelote terminó, Leonard cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Su semblante cambió de tranquilo a muy preocupado. Luego fue al teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas.

.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Izzy despertó en la cama de Jack. Buscó aferrarse a él, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que él no estaba. Se levantó, con una bata cubrió su cuerpo desnudo cuya visión dejaba ver un nuevo tatuaje que se había mandado a hacer sobre su silueta. Era una enorme flor de loto que iba desde su derriere hasta la parte alta de su espalda. Ese se sumaba al lobo que tenía en su hombro, una rosa roja en la nuca y una soga de espinas en el tobillo. Siempre compartió con Jack su afición por los tatuajes.

Lavó su rostro en el lavablo. Luego se puso el piercing de la ceja, pues únicamente solía quitarse ese, y no el que llevaba en la lengua. Aún así, ella seguía siendo hermosa, y aquel estilo lejos de hacerla lucir decadente, le daba un aire bohemio.

Izzy estaba feliz. Tenía un par de días quedándose allí con Jack… Él ya estaba bastante recuperado y ciertamente el sexo entre los dos era excelente; explosivo, loco, picante, sin ningún tipo de tabú o inhibición.

Lo que fuera que tuvieran les estaba haciendo bien a ambos. Ella estaba consciente que su estadía allí era momentánea, y que Jack no iría más allá tras algún tipo de sentimiento. Al menos él esperaba que ella lo tuviera en claro esta vez. El trato era que ninguno se involucraría emocionalmente. Solo buscar la compañía ante la pérdida de dos seres querido. Solo era amistad combinada con placer.

Para Jack aún todo era sombrío. No superaba el dolor por la muerte de Lisa, pero algo dentro de sí lo inquietaba y debía accionar sobre ello. Por otro lado, extrañaba a Helena, pero no quería seguir lastimándola como hasta ahora había hecho. No estaba listo para enfrentar aún un desenlace con ella.… Con Izzy todo era más fácil ahora. Aunque parecía extraño ella lo entendía y se identificaba con él sin pedir a cambio atarse a él.

Ella salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras en cuanto lo vio de pie, abriendo la puerta.

Jack deseaba reencontrarse con el doctor Weiss, el psiquiatra que Lisa le había conseguido y con el que se había atendido antes. Sentía que lo necesitaba para que lo ayudara a pasar este difícil momento de su vida. Pero antes debería hacer algunas cosas.

-Jack, ¿vas a salir?.

-Luego de este encerramiento y de haber recuperado mis fuerzas necesito algo de smoke de la ciudad. Me siento alejado de todo.

-¿Pero, a dónde vas?.

-¿Tengo cosas que hacer?

-Disculpa si te pregunto, pero eso tiene algo que ver con las llamadas que has estado haciendo a la base.

-¿Acaso me espías?

-No, nada de eso. Es que sin querer, te escuché discutiendo con Khonda esta mañana.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer, y ya… –respondió con apuro.

-¿Estarás bien? No quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Ahora estoy limpio –dijo mirándola -… Intoxicado no sirvo para nada. Menos para averiguar sobre lo que deseo averiguar.

-Si quieres, te acompaño.

-No es necesario.

Jack iba a salir, pero Izzy lo agarró por el brazo.

-Cuando regreses, ¿deseas verme aquí?

-Esa es decisión tuya, amiga... Sabes lo que puedes y lo que no puedes esperar de mí.

Dicho esto, siguió su rumbo. Se subió a su camioneta y partió.

.

Estaba decidido a indagar sobre todo lo que rodeó la muerte de Lisa. Misma indagación que no pudo hacer antes debido a su deplorable estado de ánimo.

Casi en el centro de la ciudad, escuchó unas campanadas. Se detuvo. Estaba frente a la única iglesia católica de Macross… ¿Cuántos años tenía que no entraba a una?.

-¿Por qué no?...

Aquella iglesia seguía la tipología de las iglesias parroquiales de Europa del sur. Planta rectangular con disposición interna basilical, compuesta por tres naves con cubierta de artesonados de madera y con cabecera en forma de polígono. Sin embargo su aspecto actual es el resultado de un largo proceso reconstructivo luego de la lluvia de la Muerte y el ataque de navidad de Khyron.

La fachada está formada por una única puerta de arco apuntado abocinado con arquivoltas, sobre la que se desarrolla una profusa decoración estructurada en tres pisos. El campanario actual de la torre era una obra de arte. El primer cuerpo de campanas es de planta cuadrangular mientras que el segundo es de planta elíptica.

Jack estacionó su moto. Subió las escalares frontales y allí de pie, desde afuera, miró hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Allí destacaba la portada plateresca y una tabla manierista que representaba el Martirio de San Sebastián. Asimismo, junto a la Capilla del Sagrario vio un cuadro que representaba el Descendimiento de Cristo.

Respecto a la orfebrería, podía ver la custodia procesional del Corpus realizada en plata, oro y piedras preciosas, también el templete del corpus, los frontales de plata del altar mayor y capilla del sagrario, los blandones y candelabros de plata del altar mayor, la cruz procesional de plata, y los cálices. Pero sobre todo, como visión central a un costado de la cruz de Cristo, el retrato de la Mater Dolorosa rodeado de una decena de velas prendidas.

Jack se hizo la señal de la cruz y entró.

Pocos eran los que estaban presentes. La mayoría, señoras mayores que rezaban puestas de velo. Siguió su paso lentamente, esquivando el confesionario. Sonrió con ironía la pensar que si se llegaba a confesar, de seguro le provocaría pesadillas al párroco de la iglesia.

Finalmente llegó frente a Notre Damme o Nuestra Señora, la Mater Dolorosa. Hacía más de 20 años que no le miraba directo a los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba que los de ellas estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Se estuvo unos segundos mirándola fijamente hasta que no pudo más. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Perdóname madre por no visitarte durante tantos años y por perder la fe. He sido un pésimo católico... No sé si cambie algún día. Quizás nunca lo haga. Pero si tan solo se diera el milagro de que Lisa viviera yo sería capaz de enrumbar mi vida… De no ser así, por favor dame la resignación necesaria para seguir adelante por mi hijo, porque siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

.

Luego de salir, decidió ir a hablar con Helena para pedirle perdón por la forma en que la había tratado. Estaba seguro de que ella finalmente no iba a querer saber nada de él, pero también él necesitaba ver a su hijo J.B., quien estaba viviendo con ella.

Estaba cerca a la casa de Helena, cuando antes de doblar la esquina vio un auto estacionarse frente a la casa de ella. Jack estacionó su carro en dicha esquina, se bajó y esperó detrás unos árboles cerca de allí. Pudo notar que Gunther Reinhardt se bajó de aquel carro y llamó a la puerta.

Efectivamente, con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, Gunther tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que finalmente J.B. la abrió.

-¿Qué quiere usted aquí? ¡Helena no está!

-No mientas, joven cadete entrometido. Acabo de hablar con ella y sabe que la venía a visitar.

J.B. miró a Gunther con una mirada de odio.

-Mire, usted es un fastidioso, ya deje de molestarla, ella no lo ama.

-Ese no es asunto suyo, mocoso. Más vale que le digas a Helena que estoy aquí.

La puerta se abrió más y Helena apareció.

-Gunther, pasa adelante.

Reindhart dejó entrever una triunfal e irónica sonrisa ladeada. Sin "rebajarse" siquiera a mirar a J.B., entró triunfal mientras entregaba las rosas a Helena.

-Helena, como sabes necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas.

Helena colocó las rosas en un jarrón con agua y fue donde el chico.

-J.B, ¿podrías ir con Nancy hasta la tarde?. Ella llamó temprano y dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Acaso vas a volver con él? –renegó en voz alta –Tú no lo amas.

Helena lo abrazó por la espalda y lo llevó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

-Por favor, J.B. necesito aclarar unas cosas con Gunther.

El chico se desprendió de Helena, luego tomó su abrigo, y salió de allí de mala gana.

-Helena –dijo Gunther –Esa reacción de él no es normal.

-Lo que pasa es que él desea que regrese Jack y yo regresemos.

-Pues a mí me parece que él está como obsesionado contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Él ya no es un niño. Su mirada fue la de un hombre celoso. Además se ve mal que prácticamente siendo un hombre, esté viviendo aquí bajo tu mismo techo. Eso se podría interpretar de mala forma ante el consejo militar.

-Lo que piensen esas viejas momias no me interesa. Y además estás equivocado, no es lo que estás pensando.

-Está bien, no perderé mi tiempo hablando del chico. Gunther se sirvió un trago y se sentó en el sillón –Como te conversó mi padre antes de partir a su misión, debido a la desafortunada muerte de Lisa y debido a la negativa de Claudia Grant, tú has sido seleccionada para comandar el SDF-3. El Consejo está un poco intranquilo ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo y tú aún no nos das la respuesta. No quiero pensar que tus sentimientos hacia Jack Archer están interfiriendo en dicha decisión.

Helena hizo una pausa.

-Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario, pero ya me enteré que el ahora vive con Izzy Randal. Al parecer volvió con ella.

-Para un hombre de bajos instintos como Archer, cambiar de mujer es como cambiar de calzones. Para él todas son un juego.

-¡No quiero hablar de él!.

-Lo siento, Helena. Pero es lo que pienso.

-Volviendo al tema que te atañe, lo cierto es que hay algo más que ha influido en mi respuesta, y es el infinito cariño que le tenía a Lisa. Siento que estaría usurpando su lugar y eso me impediría llegar a buen término conmigo misma.

.

Afuera, Jack vio alejarse a J.B. bastante molesto, en dirección hacia la esquina donde él estaba. Cuando cruzó detrás de los árboles, Jack lo agarró de sorpresa por el abrigo.

-¡Pero qué diablos! –dijo sin saber quien lo agarraba.

-J.B., te he dicho que no me gusta que tú .

-¡Papá!. –el chico soltó el cigarro y lo abrazó –Estás recuperado. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a verte a ti y a Helena, pero veo que ella está acompañada.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! Ese pedante de Reinhardt quiere quedarse con ella.

-Eso no es nada nuevo.

-¿Sabías que hace poco le fue asignada la misión que haría la capitana Hayes?

-¿La misión de Tirol?.

-Sí… Ella aún no ha decidido, pero no se qué nuevas intenciones tenga él. ¡Debes detenerlo!, él no se puede quedar con Helena.

-Hijo, eso es algo que Helena debe decidir –le dijo –Ahora ve hacia donde te dirigías, yo hablaré con ella a su tiempo.

J.B. siguió su camino de mala gana, mientras que Jack se fue acercando con cuidado hacia la casa de ella, desde donde podía escuchar la conversación.

-Gunther, no es tan fácil. Lisa fue como una hermana para mí… y yo fui tan egoísta con ella.

-Todo fue culpa de Archer. Ese patán hizo que ustedes dos se enemistaran. Pero por suerte ya está fuera de tu vida.

Helena tomó un viejo álbum que tenía y se sentó junto a él.

-Estas éramos Lisa y yo cuando terminamos secundaria.

-Muy hermosas las dos, como siempre.

-Lisa lucía un cabello hermoso y tan largo que yo tenía que ayudarla para hacerse peinados, le caían casi a media pierna. A veces yo me pasaba hasta una hora haciéndole tejidos o recogidos.

-De eso sí me acuerdo. Ella era como ver un hada… y como ver un ángel.

Helena sonrió.

-Acá fue durante el baile de graduación. Me escogieron como la reina de la escuela, mientras que Lisa fue la presidenta del centro de estudiantes. Ella era muy atlética, siempre le gustaron los deportes y el ballet, en cambio yo prefería algo más tranquilo como la pintura y la escultura.

-Te veías preciosa, Helena –dijo él –Se que también fuiste la reina de belleza de la Academia Robotech.

-Sí, competí contra muchas y gané. Recuerdo que Lisa estaba muy contenta ese día. Cuando nos graduamos, ella fue el primer lugar de la academia –dijo rememorando –Sabes, Gunther, desde niña yo siempre ganaba los concursos de belleza y reinados donde entraba, pero a Lisa nunca le interesó eso. Ella prefería ser la número uno académicamente, y eso la hacía aún más admirable. Hubiera dado lo que sea por tener la fuerza militar y estrategia nata que ella poseía.

-Ambas eran diferente en sus respectivas formas –Gunther tomó álbum y lo hizo a un lado –Helena, necesito que tomes una decisión. Y te lo digo porque mi padre dio la autorización para empezar con la construcción del SDF-4, y desea que yo tenga el mando del mismo.

-Eso sería grandioso, Gunther. Te lo mereces.

-Pero igualmente sabes lo que siento por ti.. –Él fue hacia ella y le dio un obsequio.

-¿Qué es?

Cuando Helena abrió el obsequio vio un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Es… hermoso…

-Helena, mi destino depende de la decisión que tomes –Él la tomó por los hombros –Si aceptas casarte conmigo, estaré contigo en el SDF-3 como tu vice-almirante en la misión a Tirol, algo así como los puestos que ocuparían Lisa y Rick… si no, me quedaré a la espera del comando del SDF-4.

-¡Gunther!.. No sé qué decirte…

-No digas nada. Tómate tu tiempo… -dicho esto la besó en los labios.

Afuera, Jack no sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir. Había escuchado todo perfectamente. Con cuidado, se dirigió nuevamente hasta su jeep y partió de allí. Necesitaba aire, ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No podía ser egoísta. Aún sentía que su pena por la muerte de Lisa lo ahogaba. Pero Helena era muy importante para él. Era como el último eslabón puro que quedaba en su vida. Por ello, decidió ir a un despeñadero con vista al mar, cercano al atajo que usualmente tomaba para ir a su casa. Allí meditaría al respecto.

.

.

.

**Dojo Hisamori**

Caía la tarde. Kiyora estaba harta de permanecer encerrada en el dojo. Sentía que se asfixiaba como un gorrión en una jaula. Además sentía que debía hablar con Rick. Ella lo necesitaba y deseaba estar a su lado.

Se puso un pantalón de lycra, unas zapatillas, una sudadera ancha, gorra y lentes oscuros. Pese a su estado, se subió a un árbol cercano sin que Daisuke se diera cuenta. Amarró una soga, dio un brinco y fue a dar al borde del muro. Era sorprendente como aún con 6 meses de estado seguía siendo muy ágil.

Bajó corriendo la montaña, luego caminó unos metros hasta llegar a la estación del tren. Irreconocible tras aquellas vestimentas, abordó el mismo rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Media hora después al llegar a la estación central de Macross, el bullicio de la gente y el movimiento de los transeúntes parecieron confundirla. Salió corriendo de allí. Escuchó sirenas y pitos de automóviles. Vio a un taxista a punto de abordar, le dio un puñete en el rostro y este cayó noqueado al piso. Tomó el taxi y lo manejo sin rumbo fijo.

Sentía al menos que era libre que podía hacer lo que le daba la gana. Dio vueltas por todo Macross hasta que se sintió perdida. Entonces llegó a un despeñadero cerca del mar, pues recordó que el patio de la casa de Jack Archer colindaba con el mismo, y que dicha casa estaba cerca de la de Rick.

Estacionó el carro unos segundos y miró el mar. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver el mar. Por algún motivo extraño las profundidades de La Runsé, e incluso la atención que le prestaba Zeraal. Pero ciertamente no cambiaría su vida actual.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Kiyora quedó fría al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda, pues le era terriblemente familiar.

Con cuidad abrió su abrigo y la mochila que llevaba a su espalda la colocó de frente, para esconder su vientre.

-¡Gorian!

-¿Acaso pensaste que nunca te encontraría?

-¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?

-He sabido todo el tiempo que te mantienes viviendo en ese dojo de Rick Hunter… Y si no he atacado antes es porque sé que inmediatamente alarmaría a las RDF por tratarse de una propiedad de su comandante –Gorian se acercó a ella peligrosamente –Pero ahora estás aquí, sola, conmigo.

-¡No te me acerques!

-Pareces molesta. Deberías estar contenta, pues pretendo llevarte conmigo. Debes regresar con nosotros. Lord Zeraal te está esperando.

-¡NO!

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué diablos te sucede?. Si me he pasado estos meses acá es por ti. No puedo regresar a La Runsé sin ti, o Zeraal me mandaría a Aniquilar. Además si tú regresas, él podría utilizar a Lisa Hayes para otros planes.

Kiyora empezó a respirar agitadamente ante tal noticia.

-Esa mujer, Lisa Hayes. ¿Acaso está viva?

-No sé si aún lo está. Solo sé que la orden fue capturarla y llevarla a la fosa –Gorian sonrió – La estrategia de Zeraal era cambiarla por ti. Pero luego esa Lyss Gruaca le metió en la cabeza que yo debía encontrarte sin necesidad de usar a Lisa Hayes. Así, si te llevo de vuelta, él podría chantajear a las RDF a su antojo. ¿Comprendes?.

Kiyora quedó pensativa un momento. Ella no podía regresar por muchos motivos. Ya no amaba a Zeraal, sino a Rick Hunter. Además estaba esperando un hijo de Rick, y si esa mujer regresaba a su vida, él se quedaría con Lisa y no con ella ni con el hijo que estaba esperando. Por otro lado, Kiyora perdería la vida, ya que Zeraal la mataría al saber el estado en el que se encontraba.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo. No estoy lista para regresar.

-Déjate de estupideces –Gorian gruñó – Es necesario que regreses, esa tipa, Lyss Gruaca, influye demasiado en Zeraal y está dando órdenes como si fuera nuestra jefa. Prácticamente lo está manejando a su antojo. Pero lo peor no es eso.

-¿Acaso hay algo peor?

-Durante el ataque la nave donde capturaron a la capitana, Aruam murió.

-Eso no puede ser posible. ¡Aruam No!

-Me informaron uno de los que participó en el ataque que vio a Lyss Gruaca dispararle a Aruam por la espalda, pero ella le dijo a Zeraal que fue uno de las RDF.

-¿Por qué hizo semejante cosa?

-Aruam era fuerte enemiga de Lyss. Siempre le ponía obstáculos con tal de alejarla de Zeraal. Obviamente él le creyó a Lyss y los demás no se atrevieron a decirle la verdad por temor.

-¡Esa perra maldita!. ¡La acabaré en cuanto pueda hacerlo!

Kiyora empezó a llorar, mientras que Gorian se extrañaba por esa reacción.

-No pensé que eso te fuera a afectar tanto.

-¡Claro que sí, idiota! Ella era mi mano derecha.

-Estoy convencido de que ella es una agente doble. Trabaja para los dos bandos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Kiyora, recuerda que la primera vez que salió a combate ella desapareció y supusimos que estuvo capturada. Luego, como por arte de magia reapareció diciendo que pudo escapar y que debido a eso le apodaban Mechangel. Siempre ha actuado de forma sospechosa. Estoy segura de que intercambia información con alguien del alto mando.

-Pues no te creo.

-Debes creerme. Es necesario que vuelvas. Eres la única que podría hacer que Zeraal vuelva a ser el de antes.

-Si regreso contigo nos mataría a ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Kiyora dejó caer el bolso al suelo y Gorian pudo ver el cambio en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero por qué diablos estás tan gorda? ¿Qué sucedió con tu cintura?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Qué es eso?

-Llevo a un humano en miniatura dentro de mi vientre, él está formándose dentro de mí, tal y como le sucedió a Miriya Parino cuando tuvo una cría de Max Sterling.

-¡Cómo!.

Gorian se echó para atrás espantado, horrorizado, lleno de asco y terror. No podía creerlo.

-Si llegó así donde Zeraal nos aniquilará a ambos, Gorian... –dijo ella –A mí por haber hecho protocultura con un humano, y a ti por no haberme cuidado, ni llevado a tiempo con él.

Gorian vomitó sobre el pasto. Necesitó de unos minutos para recuperarse. Limpió su boca y miró a Kiyora con odio.

-¡Eres una maldita hija de perra! –el líder de los Scavengers se le abalanzó sobre ella con furia –¡Cómo hacer eso con un humano! Te acabaré con mis propias manos.

-¡Suéltame!.

-¡Maldita!... ¡Tú y tu cría van a morir!

Gorian le dio una cachetada a Kiyora y esta fue a parar al piso. Luego fue sobre ella e intentó ahorcarla. La zentraedi luchó como pudo, pero él era más fuerte.

-Te voy a acabar… -Gorian sacó un cuchillo para liquidarla. Pero en ese momento sintió el amarre de una mano sobre su puño.

-¡Suéltala, monstruo! .

Gorian sintió un punzaso en su espalda. La sangre corriendo. Luego fue tomado por el cuello y arrojado a un lado… Ambos, tanto Kiyora como Gorian se estremecían del dolor y tosían copiosamente.

-¡Archer!...

Jack iba caminando camino a casa, cuando prefirió acortar por el atajo para ir a meditar al mirador del sendero frente al mar. En lo que pasaba por allí, se encontró con dicha escena.

Gorian se arrastró hasta la punta del despeñadero.

-Vas a morir como un perro.

Jack sacó su pistola para volarle los sesos, pero en ese momento Gorian se tiró del altísimo lugar para caer al mar. Jack estuvo viendo durante varios minutos, pero no había rastro de él.

-Ese gusano de seguro debe estar muerto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kiyora aún en el piso -¿Por qué me has defendido si siempre hemos sido enemigos?. Tú me detestas.

Jack se volteó.

-Sigo detestándote… Pero no puedo ver que alguien mate a una embarazada –Luego se dirigió al carro- …¡Levántate, Gorian pinchó las cuatro llantas del carro que robaste!. Te llevaré donde el padre de tu hijo.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es el padre de mi hijo?.

Jack sonrió con cinismo.

-Tengo informantes hasta en tu trasero… Además, qué otro imbécil podría haber sido, sino el idiota ese.

-No voy a entrar a tu carro. De ninguna manera.

-¿Quieres que te obligue? –Jack le recordó que traía un arma –Además, con esa barriga no podrías correr ni medio metro antes de que te alcance... Y si intentas pasarte de lista te juro que te mato sin importarme tu estado.

-Tú sigues sin agradarme. De hecho por más que he tratado de ser una buena zentraedi yo te sigo odiando –Ella de mala gana entró al carro.

-Me da igual. Total, tampoco me agradarás jamás –dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo y dando marcha al carro.

-Apaga esa cosa. El doctor Lang me dijo que el humo del cigarro es veneno y no debo respirarlo porque le hace mal a mi bebé.

-¡Ese no es mi problema! No dejaré de fumar por tu maldito bastardo... Baja el vidrio y saca la cara por la ventana –respondió Jack con el cigarro entre sus labios -…¡Y ya cierra la boca! Detesto escucharte…

-¿Entonces por qué quisiste llevarme con Rick Hunter? .

-Porque gozaré el hecho de tirarle en cara de que estuvo divirtiéndose contigo mientras Lisa sufría por él… Esa me la debe.

Kiyora bajó el vidrio. Realmente necesitaba aire. Todo lo que le había dicho Gorian la había dejado impactada. Aruam muerta, ¿Lyss Gruaca, doble espía?... y lo peor, esa mujer, Lisa Hayes, ¿estaría de verdad viva, o solo era un invento de Gorian?

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la Familia Hunter**

Rick regresó a casa furioso. Entró a su cuarto, fue al baño y lavó su rostro.

-¡Ese maldito Leonard! ¡Estoy seguro que esconde algo! –dijo mirándose al espejo.

Solo a esa hora de la tarde, casi a las 15 horas, la casa en silencio. Rick salió hacia el patio trasero de la alberca. Quería aire, quería tranquilidad. Terminó de pie frente a un pequeño jardín de flores que él y Lisa habían hecho juntos poco tiempo después de mudarse a esa casa.

Le pareció verla allí, hincada sobre la hierba verde preparando el terreno para la siembra de las flores. Con sus largos cabellos castaños acentuados por los rayos mañaneros y la hermosa sonrisa que puso al verlo… Recordó que hicieron el amor allí mismo al lado del sembradío, bajo el sol tenue y el rocío.

**Flashback***

_-Estas rojas son Lirios del Valle, representan la pureza y la dulzura. Las de acá son tulipanes._

_-¿Y cuál es su significado, Rick?_

_-Declaración de amor._

_-Qué bello significado… Continúa._

_-Estas de acá son claveles rojos, significa enamorarse. Las de allá gardenias, que_ _representan la alegría y las rosas rosadas la felicidad –señaló él –Esas de la esquina son jazmines, la sensualidad. Y la ternura viene de la mano de aquellas, las violetas._

_-Realmente me sorprendes, Rick. Me he dedicado a sembrarlas y cuidarlas pero nunca me interesé en su significado. Tampoco sabía que conocieras tanto sobre ellas._

_-Aprendí a hacerlo cuando las valoré; luego de la lluvia de la muerte, la tierra quedó destruida.. –Él la tomó por el rostro –Aprender sobre las flores y su significado es fácil, lo difícil es tener buena mano para que florezcan luego de sembrarlas, y eso lo haces tú._

_-Te amo, Rick…_

_-Yo también._

**Fin del Flashback***

.

Se sentó al lado del sembradío y tomó un puñado de flores. Todas secas.

-Están muertas… como tú… Siento no haberlas cuidado, y siento no haberte cuidado a ti… Lo siento mucho.

Aspiró el poco aroma que quedaba entre las que tenía en sus manos y luego lloró amargamente.

-Dios dame una sola señal de que ella vive, porque no tengo resignación. No puedo aceptar esta realidad.

Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que escuchó unas voces. Desde donde estaba, a lo lejos, pudo ver que eran Minmey y Miriya.

Ambas vieron a Rick allí abatido, desde lejos. Miriya iba hacia él, pero Minmey lo detuvo, prefirió hablarle ella.

-Rick, estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes empacando mis cosas para irme, pero el timbre sonó y era Miriya. Ella desea hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar con nadie. Dile que se vaya.

-Pero Rick, ella es tu amiga. Además parece que es algo importante.

-¡Dije que no quiero hablar con nadie! –gritó –Solo quiero estar solo, ¿acaso no lo entienden?...

Minmay regresó con Miriya, bastante preocupada.

-Lo siento, Miriya, pero él…

-No es necesario que me lo digas, ya escuché sus gritos. El realmente está sumido en el desconsuelo.

-Lo he intentado todo, pero él no quiere salir de ese estado de culpa y tristeza.

Miriya fijó su vista en Minmey.

-¿Y tú, te seguirás quedando aquí, tratando de conquistarlo?

La cantante sintió molestia en las palabras de la señora Sterling, y eso le irritó un poco.

-Quise ayudarlo porque él es muy importante para mí. Y si lo que quieres saber es si aún lo amo, pues sí… -dijo con algo de molestia -…Pero él ya no me ama. De hecho, empaco mis cosas porque me pidió que me marchara.

-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta que con él pierdes tu tiempo. Además, él ahora tiene una obligación más.

-¿Obligación? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada… –dijo Miriya poniéndose sus lentes oscuros y dándose la vuelta para retirarse –Cuando esté más calmado solo dile que Kiyora desapareció.

-¿Kiyora, la zentraedi? ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver con Rick?

-Nada que te incumba… Es hora de retirarme

Miriya iba camino a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó… Minmay se apresuró abrir para quedar asombrada ante las personas que estaban allí de pie. Kiyora Tekiva junto a Jack Archer.

-¿Jack?

-Minmay…

Miriya hizo a Minmey a un lado. Pues no podía creer que ella se hubiera atrevido a escaparse para llegar allí, y encima acompañada de Archer.

-¡Kiyora!

-¡Miriya!

Miriya fue hacia Kiyora, quien lucía pálida. La tomó por el brazo y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón de la sala para hacerle una serie de reclamos… Minmay hizo pasar a Jack y cerró la puerta sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Qué sorpresa, Minmay –dijo Jack con ironía –No me digas que estás viviendo aquí, con Hunter.

-Bueno yo… Sí, pero ya…

-¡No puedo creerlo!... –Jack interrumpió con molestia –…Lisa no tiene tanto tiempo de haber muerto y Rick ya vive con otra mujer, no sin antes embarazar a una zentraedi. ¿Dónde diablos está ese mal nacido?.

-¿Embarazar a una zentraedi? –Minmay se aterrorizó -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Jack, este no es el momento para algo como esto. No es justo para nadie –dijo Miriya –¿Acaso no te da remordimiento todo lo que él ha pasado?

-¡Pues no, Miriya!...

Kiyora se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Minmay.

-¿Cómo es que esta mujer está viviendo aquí con el capitán Hunter? Eso no lo puedo tolerar.

Minmay pudo ver claramente que Kiyora estaba embarazada y necesitó aire para asimilar lo que estaba suponiendo.

-¿Jack, qué tiene que ver esta zentraedi con Rick?. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-Siento que te enteres así, Minmey, pero si estás pensando que Rick embarazó a Kiyora, pues estás en lo cierto.

-¡No!, ¡eso no puede ser cierto! –Minmey perdió el control –¡Esta mujer tiene que estar mintiendo! Rick nunca se acostaría con ella. Quizás debe ser de otra persona. ¡Ella odia a todos los soldados de las RDF!

-¡Mira, mujercita patética con voz de niña idiota, mi hijo es de Rick Hunter! ¡De nadie más!.

-¡Pues no! ¡No lo acepto!.¡Eres es una ramera entregada al mejor postor!.

-¡Estúpida! –Kiyora le dio una cachetada a Minmey –¡Vete de esta casa inmediatamente. ¡Él es el padre de mi hijo y debe estar conmigo, Así que tú, Intrusa, aléjate de él o te aplastaré como a una hormiga!. ¡Soy capaz de clavarte las uñas en la yugular!

Miriya se puso entre las dos.

-¡Kiyora, cálmate en este momento! ¡No voy a permitir que la vuelvas a golpear!.

Asustada, Minmey salió corriendo hacia la alberca, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Los demás fueron tras ella, en busca de Rick.

-¡Rick, dime que no es cierto!...

Rick ni siquiera escuchó a Minmey, la hizo a un lado en cuanto vio a Jack Archer entrar al área de la alberca. Era como si un fuego interno lo consumiera. Caminó hacia él, sin importarle que Kiyora o Miriya también se hicieran presentes en ese instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mal nacido?.

-Te hice un favor, Rick. Te traje a tu mujer, Kiyora. Deberías darme las gracias. La salvé a ella y a tu hijo de morir a manos de Gorian.

Rick miró con seriedad a Kiyora. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo en tan corto tiempo. Luego, le habló a Miriya.

-Miriya, lleva a Kiyora de regreso con Lang –dijo el líder Skull–…Después hablaré con ella.

-Entendido, Rick.

-Ahora váyanse y déjenme a solas con Archer…–dijo sin dejar de mirar al ex mercenario –…Él y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

-Eso es muy cierto –Respondió el ex mercenario, quitándose los lentes oscuros –De hecho Kiyora solo fue una excusa para venir aquí a saldar cuentas.

-¡Pero Rick Hunter! –Kiyora se desprendió del amarre de Miriya -¡Yo quiero vivir aquí contigo. Nuestro hijo y yo debemos estar junto a ti!.

-¡Rick! –dijo Minmay –¿Lo que dice es cierto?.

-Todo es cierto, Minmey. Las pruebas de ADN que hizo el doctor Lang lo confirmaron.

-¡Pero cómo pudiste! –le reprochó la cantante.

-Una noche de copas y despecho, embrutecido por los celos que me causó el hecho de que Lisa viviera con Archer, fue suficiente... –Rick luego habló con firmeza –…Lo que voy a dejar en claro es que a la única persona que le debía una explicación, murió… Soy adulto y no le debo explicaciones de mis actos a nadie.

-Le mentiste descaradamente a Lisa… –dijo Jack, mirándolo con recelo.

-Lisa lo sabía. Yo mismo se lo dije –Alegó Rick ante el asombro de Minmey –Lo que yo no sabía era que Kiyora estaba embarazada. Ahora debo asumir la responsabilidad con mi hijo.

Minmey llevó sus manos a la boca. Hubiera querido que la tierra se abriera y la tragara allí mismo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!.

Consternada y llena de lágrimas salió corriendo. Tomó su maleta, la puso en el auto. Luego, se alejó de allí. Estaba tan desesperada que manejó sin un rumbo fijo.

-Vaya, eso fue intenso… -Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a Kiyora… –Ahora viene la segunda parte…

-Rick Hunter…-alegó la zentraedi antes de que Rick hablara…–Yo no quiero irme. Me escapé del dojo para estar aquí contigo.

-¡Pues te irás!...–Rick fue hacia Kiyora y le habló duramente mirándola directo a los ojos… –Estás embarazada, y como tal, lo primero que debes aprender de las humanas es que no debes poner al bebé en riesgo. ¡Fue estúpido lo que hiciste al escaparte! Ambos pudieron morir a manos de Gorian… Además, ya le dije a Lang que no te faltará nada. Asumiré mi responsabilidad. Todo correrá por mi cuenta... En cuanto nazca el bebé lo reconoceré y me haré cargo de él…

-¡Pero quiero que vivas conmigo!.

-¡Maldición! ¡Escúchame bien, Kiyora, me atormenta decírtelo así por tu estado de gravidez, pero debo hacerlo porque me obligas a ser sincero! –Rick respiró- Quiero que te quede claro que nunca viviré contigo porque no te amo. Además, dudo mucho que mi hijo Roy se adapte a ti… Ahora regresa al dojo en este preciso momento, descansa y no intentes escapar más.

Kiyora sintió como un balde de agua fría aquellas directas palabras... Tratando de no llorar como una idiota, sintió el agarre de Miriya sobre su brazo.

-Ven Kiyora, no compliques más las cosas.

Como en trance, la embarazada zentraedi siguió a la señora Sterling. Ambas subieron al jeep de Miriya y se alejaron con rumbo al dojo…

Rick fue detrás y puso la cerradura a la puerta. No quería que nadie se metiera, que nadie los detuviera, que nadie gritara pidiendo que se calmaran. Nada iba a detener lo que venía.

Solos, frente a frente, Rick y Jack. Era hora de saldar cuentas.

Jack empezó a aplaudir con una sonrisa.

-Bravo, Rick, eso fue grandioso… Nada mejor que deshacerte de quien te estorba…

-Como siempre, tú lo provocaste.

Jack finalmente dejó de sonreír y caminó hacia él.

-Es menos de lo que mereces por haber sido un hipócrita con Lisa…

-Tú fuiste el hipócrita. Siempre tuviste todo fríamente calculado, y yo caí como un estúpido. Hiciste todo lo humanamente posible hasta que finalmente me quitaste a mi esposa.

-No te hagas la víctima. ¡Fuiste tú quien me la quitó!. Y aún después de muerta te sigues atravesado en mi camino. Quiero que me devuelvas todas las pertenencias de Lisa. Sus fotos, su ropa, sus perfumes, sus condecoraciones, sus diplomas; todas las que tenía en su departamento. Fui a buscarlas muy temprano y el conserje me dijo que tú te las llevaste. ¡Devuélvemelas ahora!.

-¡Nada de ella te pertenece, idiota! ¡Entiéndelo!.

-¡Yo soy su esposo! –Jack le gritó- ¡Fui yo quien recibió sus medallas por parte del Alto Mando hace un par de días, soy yo quien recibirá de parte de ella todos los homenajes póstumos que le hagan, soy yo quien legalmente tiene derecho de todo lo que era de ella porque soy su viudo, no tú!.

-…Y de qué mierda te sirve eso cuando ella a quien consideraba su esposo era a mí –Rick fue hacia él –Puedes tragarte todas esas medallas si te da la gana. No las necesito y no me interesan. El corazón de Lisa siempre me perteneció.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Jack se alejó de Rick y caminó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de vidrio de la alcoba de él que daba hacia la piscina. Jack estaba decidido a llevarse todas las cosas de Lisa, por las buenas o por las malas.

Le dio un manotazo a la puerta y entró a la habitación que era de Rick y Lisa. Allí empezó a abrir los cajones de la peinadora principal buscando las pertenencias de ella, pero Rick fue tras él y se le fue encima. Empezaron a forcejear y darse golpes. Rick no iba a permitir que Jack se llevara los recuerdos materiales de ella.

El despelote entre ambos hombres fue tan intenso que en medio del forcejeo rompieron los enormes ventanales de vidrio que daban hacia la terraza de la piscina, cayendo sobre los cristales. Quedaron así inmersos sobre miles de pedazos de vidrios quebrados sobre el piso. Algunos pedacitos se les incrustaron tanto a Rick como a Jack en los brazos.

-Maldigo el día en que te saqué de la cárcel de Darwin… -Le dijo Rick –Ojalá te hubieras podrido allí adentro.

-Y yo maldigo el día en que te rescaté de los secuaces de Fukio... ¡Hubiera dejado que te murieras en manos de Kelly Kerenski! –Le gritó Jack! …Si Lisa estuviera viva y hubiera sabido que embarazaste a Kiyora, hubiera preferido a morir. ¡Debería darte vergüenza haberte acostado con el enemigo! ¡Con la mujer de Zeraal!

-¡Cállate! –Rick fue hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello -¿Quién diablos lo dice?...¿Tú?, ¡Un monstruo maldito que abusó de Lisa!… ¡Tú que la violaste!.

Jack hizo un alto. De pronto todo su ser se turbó rememorando ese momento.

-¿Acaso creías que no lo sabía, Jack?... –Rick lo apretó con más fuerza –Tú fuiste el culpable de toda nuestra desgracia. Desde que te traje a Macross te empañaste en destruir nuestra relación. Yo no importaba, pero ella… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?...

-Yo no…-Jack no supo que decir en ese instante- …Lisa, ¿ella te lo dijo?.

- Ella me lo confesó. Le costó mucho, sí, pero lo hizo… Eres despreciable.

-¡Ella me perdonó!...

-¡Cierra la mandita boca!... ¡Los gusanos no hablan! –Rick lo estrelló contra la pared –¡Lisa te pudo haber perdonado, pero yo jamás lo haré!

-Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé para que ella volviera a mí. Todos esos años de cárcel en cárcel, o enviado a las peores misiones tan solo porque su padre me odiaba. Pese a todo siempre me mantuve firme por ella… ¡y tú lo arruinaste todo!... ¡Ella era mía y siempre lo será!. Ojalá hubieras muerto tú, y no ella.

Los dos empezaron a darse certeros golpes al rostro. Forcejaban como dos fieras. Se dieron patadas y fuertes empellones. Ahora no había nadie para detenerlos. Ellos estaban allí sacando todo el odio que se tenían el uno por el otro.

El ex mercenario tomó una silla de metal y le dio un golpe contundente con ella en la espalda a Rick, haciendo que este se fuera al piso por el impacto, luego se agachó, lo haló por el cabello haciendo que lo mirara y le dio puñetazos en el rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar por la nariz..

El líder skull se safó del castigo y yéndosele encima le dio un rodillazo en el mentón... Jack se recuperó y le atacó de frente dándole un cabezazo a Rick y luego un puñetazo al pecho haciéndolo caer al pavimento... Rick se separó de él, encontró una piedra, se levantó y le dio con ella en la cabeza, lo que ocasionó que Jack quedara resentido por el dolor, luego le dio con la piedra varias veces hasta que lo hizo sangrar por la frente…

Rick tomó a Jack por los cabellos y lo arrastró por el área de la piscina, cerca del estacionamiento, donde había una serie de herramientas. Tomó una llave inglesa y empezó a golpear a Jack por todos lados. El ex mercenario, abatido, agarró arena de una maceta cercana y se la tiró a Rick en los ojos.

Aprovechando que Rick quedó con la vista opaca, Jack le dio un golpe bajo, cerca de la ingle, para reducirlo. Después agarró un martillo e intentó darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Rick. Éste se movió y el golpe fue a dar en el brazo del líder skull. Luego el ex mercenario le dio varias patadas al torso de Rick al verlo en el piso.

Jack tiró el martillo al piso cuando vio entre las herramientas una pata de cabra. La tomó y le pegó con ella a Rick en la espalda. Éste se retorció del dolor, pero cuando intentó golpearlo nuevamente, Rick pudo detener la mano de Jack. Forcejearon por varios minutos. Rick entonces le dio un piquete en los ojos a su agresor y se lo quitó de encima. Buscó su drill, el cual estaba conectado a la corriente, lo conectó rápidamente y agarró la mano de Jack contra el piso para perforarle la misma.

-¡Con esto, jamás podrás pilotar una puta nave en tu vida!… -Le dijo Rick a Jack.

El ex mercenario forcejeó por varios minutos, resistiéndose al ataque con el drill, hasta que finalmente se quitó del amarre de Rick, tirándole encima un bloque de cemento cercano. Luego tomó unas tijeras para darle por la espalda, pero Rick, quien ya había soltado el drill, le dio alcance a una pesada caja de clavos y se la tiró encima a Jack, antes de que le lastimara con la tijera. Aún así, la tijera rozó el cuello de Rick, haciéndole una herida.

Rick luego vio que Jack hizo un movimiento para desenfundar un puñal que llevaba dentro de su correa de cuero, así que rápidamente se hizo para atrás y tomó una especie de viga de hierro que tenía al alcance de una mesa cercana a ellos. Con la viga le dio un sorpresivo golpe cerca de la cabeza Jack, cuando este venía al ataque. El ex Mercenario cayó de Rodillas al piso, haciendo que perdiera la visión momentáneamente. Rick también lo golpeó en la espalda, con fuerza… Jack Lucía adolorido en el piso de la cochera, casi semiinconsciente…

Rick, tembloroso, de pie, mirando a Jack rendido en el piso, sintió un dolor en su costado. Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Miró hacia abajo, Jack le había clavado el puñal cerca de las costillas.

-¡Diablos! –Rick se retorció del dolor, mientras cayó de rodillas en el piso. Como pudo se sacó la parte del puñal que tenía enterrada, produciendo un grito de sufrimiento. Así se tendió en el piso, pues sintió que las fuerzas los abandonaban.

Ambos sangraban, Jack por la frente, por la cabeza, el pómulo y el oído… y Rick por el costado, la nariz, el cuello, el mentón y la boca. Sus caras hinchadas por los golpes, sus cuerpos magullados…Allí estuvieron varios minutos, estropeados, atormentados por la angustia por el daño recibido, el cual había sido mucho.

Más sin embargo, no conforme con eso, las ganas de destruirse de ambos pudo más que todo lo humanamente resistido. Dicho castigo no era suficiente para detenerse. Se fueron incorporando lentamente, tambaleantes, y precavidos. Con las fuerzas restantes los dos se dieron alcance y empezaron a forcejear por enésima vez. Seguían pegándose y lacerándose, haciéndose el mayor daño posible con lo que consiguieran. Más herramientas, mesas, puños, patadas, apretones, empellones, etc…

Rick encontró una estaca de madera y se la clavó a Jack en el hombro.

-Ahhh!... ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Jack se sacó la estaca del hombro rápidamente y luego le dio un golpe a Rick en la cara con la tapa de metal de la canasta de basura. Rick cayó mareado, sin haber esperado dicha Reacción. Luego, Jack se aferró a una gruesa cadena que había allí tirada,

Estando en el piso, Rick lo pateó varias veces, en los costados y finalmente en la cara. Jack se cubrió con ambas manos aquejado por el dolor, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el ex mercenario también lo derribó por medio de una patada en las rodillas, luego empezó a pegarle a Rick en la espalda con la cadena. Le dio tantas veces que Rick empezó a sangrar por la frente. Luego viró el brazo, haciéndole una llave, tratando de quebrárselo.

-Ahhhh! –Rick gritaba del dolor

Finalmente, Jack cambió de opinión; tomó nuevamente la cadena, se la puso en el cuello y lo arrastró amarrado desde la cochera hasta el área cerca de la piscina. Allí reanudó su intentó de ahorcarlo.

-¡Vas a morir, hijo de puta!.

Rick hacía ingente esfuerzos por quitarse la cadena, pero Jack tenía mucha fuerza. El líder Skull prácticamente se estaba quedando sin aire, su cara lucía de un color rojizo, su cabeza sangraba copiosamente. Sentado en el pavimento, forcejeaba con el ex mercenario, quien lo prensaba desde atrás con dicha cadena.

Casi estuvo a punto de perder todo sentido cuando sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, le dio alcance a uno de los puñales que se le había caído a Jack y se lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el pie, traspasando la bota de éste.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Diablos! –Jack soltó las cadenas y se retorció del dolor

Rick se soltó y buscó aire. Empezó a toser sangre y a respirar agitadamente.

-Me tienes harto, mal nacido… –Rick se limpió la sangre que le corría por la boca, luego tomó las cadenas y fue hacia el ex mercenario. Ahora era él quien intentaba a ahorcar a Archer desde el frente, pero el ex mercenario, se sacó el puñal del pie y se lo hundió por el muslo.

Rick gritó del dolor. Como estaban cerca de la piscina, el líder skull perdió el balance debido a la agonía, cayó a la piscina, pero no sin antes llevarse a Jack consigo, prensado del cuello con la cadena.

Bajo el agua, Como pudo, Rick se sacó el cuchillo del muslo y empezó a ahorcar a Jack con la cadena. Jack agarró el otro pedazo de la cadena y también engarzó a Rick por el cuello, ambos tratando de ahogarse bajo aquella alberca.

.

Por otro lado, Mildred, extrañada porque la puerta principal estaba trancada, tuvo que entrar con Roy por la puerta de su cuarto que daba hacia la calle y que tenía llave especial para la servidumbre. Ella pensó que Rick había salido.

Había dejado a Roy en la sala y se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando escuchó que el niño gritaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

La regordeta mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento, no vio a Roy en la sala, así que corrió hacia el área de la alberca, desde donde venían los gritos de Roy. Al llegar al patio trasero se encontró toda el área destruida. Muchas cosas tiradas por doquier, mesas y sillas rotas, rastros de sangre en el piso. A lo lejos, en la otra parte del patio se podía ver la cochera abierta con todo tipo de artefactos derribados. Cuando miró al hacia la alberca, vio a Roy agachado mirando hacia las profundidades de la piscina, cuya agua se empezaba a teñir de rojo.

-¡Papá! –Roy lloraba desconsoladamente

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Mildred gritó al ver a Rick y Jack forcejeando en el fondo de la piscina.

Iba a llamar a Max Sterling a su celular. Fue corriendo hacia la sala, pero de pronto escuchó el grito del pequeño…

Cuando volteó, Roy no estaba. Debido a la desesperación, había resbalado hacia el fondo de la alberca.

-¡Roy!

La mujer corrió de regreso hacia donde el niño, pero él se había hundido. Lo más dramático es que ella no sabía nadar… Como pudo, empezó a gritar desesperada.

-¡Auxilio, Roy se está ahogando!... ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Bajo el agua, ambos hombres estaban casi sin respiración cuando Rick pudo ver una silueta inanimada hundirse en la piscina… ¡Era la silueta de su hijo!...

Desesperado, soltó el amarre que le tenía a Jack con la cadena, y empezó a forcejear para soltarse e ir al rescate de Roy, pero Jack no le daba tregua, por más que forcejeara, lo tenía contra la pared de la alberca, presionándolo.

Entonces, súbitamente, Rick agarró fuerzas de donde casi no tenía, hizo un último movimiento y puso a Jack contra la pared, haciéndole seña con la cabeza y su mano en dirección al centro de la piscina.

Jack vio una pequeña silueta caer hasta el fondo. El ex mecenario abrió los ojos y se impactó al ver que se trataba del pequeño Roy… En ese momento soltó a Rick, lo hizo a un lado y fue él mismo al rescate del pequeño, ya que sabía que Rick tenía menos aire que él en ese instante.

Para Jack, el pequeño Roy representaba lo último que quedaba de Lisa. Ese niño era muy importante para él.

Fueron unos segundos de terror para ambos hombres. Rick pudo ver cómo Jack tomó el cuerpo del pequeño y emergió hasta la superficie, casi al mismo tiempo que él, quien estaba prácticamente sin aire.

Mildred pudo ver a Rick respirando agitadamente al igual que Jack, quien tenía a Roy en sus brazos. La mujer corrió y tomó al niño. Como pudo, Jack salió de la alberca y pese a estar exhausto empezó a darle respiración al pequeño, quien tenía la cara morada y parecía como muerto.

-¡Ay Dios, Roy está muerto! –decía la mujer llorando.

-¡Quítate, Archer! – Gritó Rick cuando llegó a él - ¡No lo toques! ¡Yo lo haré!

-¡Cállate, y no me jodas!… ¡No hay tiempo! –gritó el ex mercenario tratando de devolverle la respiración a Roy.

-¡Roy! ¡Hijo! –Rick se sentó cerca de la cabeza de su hijo y lo tomó por el rostro -¡Vamos Roy, no te rindas! ¡Por favor, respira!

Mildred parecía en shock mientras veía a Jack tratando de reanimarlo con más presión al pecho y dándole más respiración. Finalmente el pequeño tosió, botando una gran cantidad de agua.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Roy pudo ver a Jack y luego a Rick y empezó a llorar muy fuerte llamando a Lisa.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!...

De forma violenta, Rick hizo a un lado a Jack y corrió a cargar a su hijo, allí en el piso y empezó también a llorar mientras se aferraba a él.

-Roy, perdóname… Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-¡Quiero a mamá!

-He sido un mal padre…

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella no volverá, Hijo… ella se ha ido para siempre.

Jack no supo qué hacer en ese instante. Era como si aquella escena le recordara a sí mismo cuando niño. Una fibra de su corazón había hecho que llegara de alguna manera a conmoverse. Tuvo remordimientos al pensar en que Roy pudo haber muerto.

Mildred, llena de lágrimas, vio con asombro dos lágrimas correr por las mejillas del ex mercenario. Jamás pensó que ese hombre tuviera corazón. También se dio cuenta del estado deplorable tanto de Rick como de Jack. A todas luces supo que ellos habían tenido una pelea casi a muerte.

Rick seguía abrazado con Roy allí en el piso de la alberca, ambos llorando mientras el ex mercenario seguía allí perplejo.

-Perdóname, Roy…perdóname…

_-Perdóname a mí también, Roy_ –Dijo Jack en su pensamiento.

Finalmente, Mildred vio a Jack incorporarse mientras miraba a los otros dos. Ella supo entonces que él se iría... Presurosa la regordeta mujer fue hacia la sala, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. El ex mercenario, cojeando y magullado, llegó poco después que ella, y sin decirle un apalabra decidió marcharse de allí en su jeep.

Jack conducía por aquellas calles, iba sin sentido alguno, incluso en vías contrarias, por lapsos. Estaba harto de la soledad que sentía por la ausencia de Lisa. Finalmente paró cerca de una acera, bajo un árbol de manzanas en la avenida 53.

Herido y sangrante, dolido y agobiado por sus culpas tocó el timbre varias veces… Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, cayó en los brazos de la rubia mujer allí presente, con quien tuvo un romance en el pasado, la enfermera Debra Whalberg.

-¡Jack!...

.

.

.

**Dos semanas después**

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente de la pelea entre Rick y Jack.

El altercado fue tan grande que hasta los medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco del incidente, ubicándolo en sus titulares y contraportadas por varios días.

Leonard aprovechó lo sucedido para tener más argumentos a favor de subir a Edwards como el nuevo comandante de los batallones de las RDF.

Se había levantado temprano y había ido a la clínica. Sentado en una silla, Rick Hunter se dejaba cortar por Jean Grant los últimos puntos de un par de heridas profundas producto de su pelea con Jack.

-Listo, Rick –dijo la doctora.

-Gracias Jean.

-Rick.. –dijo Claudia, quien estaba con Jean esa mañana –Espero que mi cuñada no tenga que atenderte más por heridas producto de una estúpida pelea. No se quien es más estúpido, si Jack o tú.

-Claudia, no seas tan dura –Le dijo Jean.

-¿Dura?... ¡Estos dos casi se matan!... Estoy muy impresionada de esa pelea –añadió Claudia, de brazos cruzados – fueron golpes y heridas contundentes. Jack pudo haberte matado. No sé cómo te pudiste enfrentar a un hombre como él, con sus antecedentes de asesino. Debes dar gracias a que eres un hombre de excelentes condiciones físicas y de entrenamiento militar.

-Pues, te informo, querida cuñada, que quedarías impresionada si supieras el daño que Rick le hizo a Jack Archer –dijo Jean terminando de ordenar unos papeles-… También se llevó sus buenos porrazos. Supe por un colega que la enfermera Whalbrg llamó a la clínica para que atendieran a Archer en casa de ella. Al parecer por una puñalada en el pie y fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

Rick no decía nada. Ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a aquella conversación. Seguía allí, callado y cabizbajo, mirando hacia el suelo, pensativo.

-¡Esto es increíble, Rick! –Claudia apretó los puños! –Si Roy y Lisa estuvieran vivos, tengan por seguro que estuvieran muy avergonzados de ustedes.

-¡Lisa no está muerta! –Rick se levantó de la silla con determinación –Estoy seguro de que algo le sucedió, pero muerta no está… No quiero escuchar a nadie más decir que ella murió.

Sin decir más nada, Rick salió de allí y cerró la puerta con estruendo, dejando asombradas a ambas mujeres.

-Jean, él me preocupa. Se resiste a aceptar la muerte de Lisa.

-¿Pero bajo qué argumento?

-Insiste en que ha tenido sueños donde la ve con vida y que escucha su voz diciéndole que está viva y que no se rinda hasta encontrarla.

-¡Dios, qué terrible!... ¿No le has sugerido que vea a un psicólogo?.

-Sí, pero se pone furioso y luego me evade el tema… Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores y que vuelva a ser el Rick de antes. Con todo esto, Edwards está tomando cuerpo dentro de nuestras huestes.

.

Rick regresó a la base y llamó a casa. Quería saber cómo estaba Roy. Mildred le informó que iba a llevar al pequeño a jugar al parque cercano. Igualmente le dijo que ya habían culminado los trabajos de poner ventanales de vidrio nuevo al cuarto.

Luego de colgar con Mildred, pensó en que pronto debería ir con ella a escoger una cuna y comprar ropa para el bebé que esperaba Kiyora, ya que estaba seguro que ésta ignoraba los requerimientos mínimos para atender a la criatura.

-"La criatura" –pensó.

El ultrasonido le había indicado que sería un varón. Miriya le había dicho varias veces que dejara de decirle "la criatura", pues ese era su hijo, tanto como lo era Roy. Además, ese bebé no tenía la culpa de nada.

¿Qué sentiría al tenerlo entre sus brazos?... Nunca había pensado tener un hijo con alguna zentraedi. ¡Jamás!, ni en sus sueños. Digo, quería y apreciaba mucho a Miriya, y así a muchos otros buenos zentraedis, pero realmente Rick era de los que estaba a favor de la preservación de la pureza de la raza humana.

Pero claro, como todo humano, no era perfecto, y aquella vez, además del despecho, la belleza de Kiyora lo había cautivado tanto de una manera que ni él mismo había podido explicar. Físicamente, más que Zentraedi, Kiyora parecía una especie de diosa Venus. Perfecta por todos sus absolutos lados.

-¡Dios!... cuántas cosas…

Cerró los ojos y pensó en que su vida había cambiado tan tempestuosamente. En su escritorio ya no estaba la foto de Lisa, pues había preferido quitarla para no pasarse todo el santo día llorando.

-Se que estás viva, Lisa. Puedo sentirte… –dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Como suponiendo que Lang podría meter las narices en algo, Rick sabía que Leonard enviaba a Lang a diversas misiones en el Satélite Fábrica, nuevamente iba y venía. Rick había tomado una decisión radical. Habló con un científico asistente de Lang, Tayson Collins, para su objetivo. Todo se llevaría a cabo esa noche… Luego de esa noche quizás podría estar tranquilo.

Rick seguiría pensando en su plan, pero de pronto las alarmas sonaron.

_-Atención, esto no es un simulacro, vayan a sus posiciones, los radares detectan un ataque enemigo por el suroeste en menos de 20 minutos._

-¡Cómo!

Sus médicos le habían dicho que aún no podía pilotear un avión, pero qué diablos, allí el todavía mandaba, y no iba a ser un simple espectador. Corrió con algo de dificultad hacia los vestidores, se puso su traje de vuelo y fue por el Skull-001

Los demás del escuadrón que iban a abordar sus naves hicieron un alto sin poder creer que Rick había vuelto. Muchos alegres por su regreso. Entre ellos Ruddy Hess, Kevin Van Corenland y James Harlow.

-Comandante Hunter –dijo el nuevo asistente de vuelo asignado por Edwards –El Skull-001 ha sido preparado hoy, como los últimos meses para el capitán Sterling… El nos llamó hace un minuto que viene en camino.

-Infórmele a Max que use su habitual nave. Yo abordaré la mía

-Lo siento, comandante, pero el capitán Edwards nos dio una orden específica.

Rick se volteó molesto. Los demás en el lugar se crisparon, pues conocían el humor del líder Skull.

-Mire, ingeniero, no sé quien mierda sea usted o si Edwards, o algún otra payaso lo contrató, pero yo soy Rick Hunter, el comandante de estos escuadrones ¡y esa nave que está allá es mía y todo el puto alto mando lo sabe! –Lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme –Ahora apártese de mi camino o le juro que no respondo.

-Sí, señor, disculpe... - dijo el asistente, lleno de nervios

-… Ah, y estás despedido. No te quiero aquí.

Otro asistente se apuró a llevarle el casco y los guantes, netamente limpios, mientras los otros se apuraron a ultimar los detalles para el comandante ante el uso de la legendaria nave... Rick tomó ambos y siguió su camino hacia su VT, pero antes hizo un alto cuando se encontró con un viejo amigo.

-¡Comandante!

-¡Kyle Bartley, bienvenido!... -le dio un apretón de manos –Ya sabes qué hacer, hoy serás mi ala.

-¡Entendido, señor!. Lo haré tan bien como lo hacía Michael Oats.

A punto de subir a la escalera, miró hacia un lado y vio a lo lejos a un chico que jamás había visto tomar la nave del otro difunto. El tipo se veía relajado, pues lanzó un par de carcajadas mientras le había una broma a otra antes de subir a la nave. Rick se apresuró a llamar a uno de sus asistentes para saber quién era aquel piloto.

-Tú, ven acá…

-Dígame, señor.

-¿Quién es aquel que está ocupando el puesto del teniente Lucca?

-Es el reemplazo, señor. Vino hace un par de semanas.

-¿Acaso lo envió Edwards? Porque de ser así, recuérdame rechazarlo a mi regreso.

-No, señor. Él fue asignado por el capitán Sterling. Su nombre es Mark Landry.

A Rick no se le hacía conocido el apellido, mucho menos su rostro.

-¡Landry! –gritó Rick.

El teniente se volteó algo nervioso y fue corriendo ante él.

-¡Señor!

Rick lo miró de arriba abajo y luego se le acercó mirándolo fijamente. Pero no había mucho tiempo.

-Espero que sepa apreciar el puesto que se le ha dado. En este tipo de situaciones me molestan las bromas y demás estupideces, controle su risa y concéntrense en la misión. Nos veremos luego. ¡Ahora, andando!

-¡Sí señor!.

Así, Rick Partió, seguido de Kyle Bartley y los demás. Cuando Max llegó, los demás tenían ya 5 minutos de haber salido. Sonrió al enterarse de que Rick había regresado. Fue hacia su distintivo Varitech azul y último los detalles.

-Jefe Stewart –le dijo a su asistente, luego de haber bajado la carlinga –¿Mi esposa se ha reportado para esta emergencia?

-Negativo, señor.

-Localícela y mantenga preparada su nave para cuando ella llegue. La situación se pondrá difícil. Me informaron que Lyss Gruaca está entre quienes nos atacan.

-Sí señor.

.

.

.

Como Kiyora había cumplido su promesa de no cometer estupideces como escaparse y demás, Miriya la había llevado en su jeep a comprar ropa para su bebé a un almacén en el centro de la ciudad.

Allí se estuvieron por varias horas hasta que escucharon la alarma de que huestes zentraedi atacarían la ciudad en un lapso de 20 minutos. Así que Miriya tomó su jeep enseguida, pues debería presentarse a tomar su nave. Ella conducía a toda velocidad.

-Miriya, ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Kiyora mientras la otra manejaba.

-Debo ver la forma de hacerte llegar al tren que te llevará de regreso a las afueras de la ciudad para que vuelvas al dojo. Debes estar a salvo. A Rick le daría un ataque si algo le pasa al bebé que esperas.

-¡Pero eso te retrasara! –insistió Kiyora –Déjame cerca de la base, yo tomaré un taxi hasta el tren.

-Está bien.. –Miriya giró el timón y se dirigieron hacia la base.

Estando en marcha, el radio-trasmisor se activó. Recibía un mensaje de la base. Miriya subió el volumen y tomó el speaker.

-Aquí Parino-Sterling, cambio.

_-Capitana, su nave ya está lista. La situación será caótica. El capitán Sterling requiere su presencia. Cambio…_

-Voy en camino,¿Cuál es el caos?. Cambio…

_-La zentraedi conocida como Mechangel lidera el ataque. Cambio..._

-Enterada. Cambio y fuera…

-Esa maldita perra –dijo Kiyora apretando los puños al escuchar que Lyss Gruaca encabezaba el ataque… –¡Quisiera poder matarla con mis manos y vengar a mi leal discípula, Aruam!

-Será en otra ocasión, Kiyora. Si es que no la acabo yo primero.

-¡Pero debo hacer algo. Ella se ha burlado de mis súbditas!

-Te entiendo. Recuerda que ellas también fueron mis súbditas, pero tú no puedes volar bajo tus condiciones. Estoy segura de que cuando tu hijo nazca las cosas cambiarán. Podrás unirte a las RDF, tienes todas las habilidades... Rick conoce tu talento… Además, te aseguro que cuando tenga a tu bebé en sus brazos él cambiará también. Lo amará mucho… y quién sabe, si cambias tu temperamento quizás tengas una oportunidad con él… Digo, nunca te amará como a Lisa, ella es irremplazable, pero al menos pudieras intentarlo, tienes más posibilidades que Minmey por el hecho de que le darás su segundo hijo.

Miriya siguió hablando mientras conducía con rapidez, pero era poca la atención que Kiyora le prestaba. Ella dentro de sí estaba maquineando un plan para vengarse de Lyss Gruaca de una vez por todas.

La señora Sterling ya estaba cerca de los estacionamientos de la base. Allí, Miriya dejaría a Kiyora. Ella debería cruzar la calle y tomar un taxi para que la llevara hasta el tren que la regresaría al dojo.

-Amiga, se que debo regresar, pero tengo una urgencia. Necesito ir al baño.

-¿Qué? ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

-Estoy embarazada y Lang me ha dicho que no debo retener líquidos. Solo permíteme ir a algún baño en la base y luego me retiraré. Con esta ropa, estos lentes y esta gorra nadie me reconoce.

-Diablos… está bien. Irás al de los vestidores de las pilotos mujeres, pero debes ser breve.

Estacionó el carro y luego ambas mujeres se dirigieron a los vestidores en la planta baja. Kiyora disimuladamente entró al baño. Desde allí pudieron escuchar los bombardeos a lo lejos.

Kiyora pudo ver por la ranura del baño que Miriya se ponía su traje de vuelo para ir al combate. También pudo ver que el casillero donde guardaba su ropa era grande y tenía ranuras para respirar. Se acercó lentamente a Miriya, quien estaba de espalda y súbitamente la empujó hacia adentro del casillero. Luego lo cerró con seguro.

-¡Kiyora, qué diablos haces, sácame de aquí enseguida!

-Amiga, lo siento mucho, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo de enfrentarme a Lyss Gruaca. Cuando regrese de la misión te sacaré, esto tiene orificios para que puedas respirar bien.

-¡Estás demente! ¡No te dejarán subir jamás a mi nave, te arrestarán! Además no tienes traje de vuelo y lo peor es que tienes más de 5 meses de embarazo!... ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Kiyora empezó a llorar.

-Traicioné a Zeraal, traicioné a mi gente y le fallé a Aruam. Tengo que acabar con ella. Gorian me contó cómo la mató a sangre fría.

-Déjame a Lyss Gruaca a mí. Te prometo que acabaré con ella… ¡Kiyora por favor, déjame salir!

-¡NO!

-¿Cómo mierda vas a pilotear un varitech?

-Recuerda que una vez me diste una lección de cómo se hacía.

-Solo fue una lección y fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Para mí fue suficiente.

Kiyora corrió a ponerse otro traje de vuelo que tenía Miriya, obviamente le quedaba ajustado en el vientre, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acostó en el piso y cerró la cremallera como pudo. Al levantarse se vio al espero y su barriga se le notaba mucho menos.

-Lo siento… –le dijo a su bebé, tocándose el vientre –Debo hacerlo o seré infeliz pensando en mi gente y tú eres mitad zentraedi.

Se puso las botas de Miriya, luego los guantes y el casco, para no ser reconocida y salió de allí.

El revuelo era grande en los pasillos y hangares, los pilotos se tropezaban unos con otros. Conocía la base, pues una vez fue con Lang.

Llegó al hangar y vio la nave de Miriya. Sin decir una palabra fue hasta allá corriendo ante el asombro del asistente que "jamás había visto a la señora Sterling correr hacia su nave con el casco ya puesto".

Cerró la carlinga y sin esperar la orden de pista libre, encendió la nave y partió.

.

.

.

La batalla era intensa, ya casi llevaba dos horas. Las actividades bélicas se había trasladado hasta ciudad Granito. Minmey ofrecía un concierto allí. Lo peor es que un zentraedi macronizado traidor se había levantado de entre el público y tomó a la cantante de rehén.

Rick, quien había ido tras Lyss Gruaca, tuvo que hacer una maniobra y retornar para ir al rescate de su amiga. Finalmente Mark Landry le disparó en la cabeza al zentraedi, quien había subido a la azotea de un enorme edificio. El zentraedi cayó, pero llevaba a Minmey en su mano.

Rick pudo ir tras ellos, agarró la mano del zentraedi y tomó a Minmey antes de que cayera al piso. Minmey parecía estar en un estado de shock.

-¿Minmey, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó mientras estacionaba la nave e iba hacia ella en el piso.

-Rick, pensé que iba a morir –respondió abrazándolo –No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Necesitarás atención médica. Luces muy pálida y con los brazos hinchados por el amarre del zentraedi.

-Tengo miedo de que cada batalla sea peor que la anterior –ella le decía sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Amiga, debo irme. Espera aquí, daré la orden de que vengan por ti enseguida para que te lleven cerca de un hospital.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!.

-Debo hacerlo. Lyss Gruaca está cerca.

Dicho esto corrió hacia su nave y alzó vuelo.

-¡Rick!...

Adentro, dio unas órdenes específicas.

-Teniente Mark Landry, le habla el comandante Hunter –dijo por el trasmisor –La señora Minmey Lynn se encuentra en el punto 27 norte cerca del anfiteatro. Recójala y déjela cerca del hospital. Luego vuelva a la batalla.

-¡Entendido, señor!

.

Cuando volvió a la caza de Lyss "Mechangel" Gruaca, se pudo ver que ésta estaba sumida en una batalla con Miriya. Para Rick era raro, ya que había dado órdenes precisas de que le dejara a él el trabajo de acabar con Gruaca.

Rick derribó varios pods y luego se detuvo a ver aquella batalla entre Lyss y "Miriya". Era extraño, la forma de pelear de Mir era distinta a la que conocía. Ella solía hacer muchos cambios entre las modalidades de su caza, pero ahora ella parecía estática en modalidad Battloid. Lucía como una predadora que estaba dispuesta a darle cazería a Mechangel.

Rick abrió el trasmisor, cuando notó que Mechangel empezó a tener algo de ventaja sobre ella. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Miriya, es Rick. Aléjate de ella. Voy a darle cacería.

Rick le habló varias veces más pero ella parecía ignorarlo

-¡Qué diablos pasa, Miriya, te di una orden!

La desobediencia de Miriya estaba colmando a Rick, quien había entrado a la disputa con la otra zentraedi, y más cuando Lyss se estaba aprovechando de la falta de comunicación entre los dos.

-¡Cómo rayos apago este trasmisor! No puedo concentrarme con él hablándome! –penso Kiyora en voz baja mientras era atacada por Lyss.

Kiyora esquivó el ataque y dio unos cañonazos a Mechangel, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Cómo es posible! –pensó Gruaca al retroceder, creyendo que luchaba contra Miriya…–Es como si ella conociera mis pensamientos.

La pelirroja emprendió persecución a Lyss, mientras en su costado Rick hacía lo propia.

Mechangel sintió miedo, pues al ser atacada por dos de los mejores pilotos de las RDF estaba en franca desventaja. Rick era tan hábil y "Miriya" tan rápida que a ella le avergonzaba pensar en la idea de una retirada.

Rick recibió el mensaje de que otros zentraedis estaban aprovechando la pelea realizada por ellos para atacar otros frentes. Uno de los dos debería retirarse e ir en la otra dirección, pero Rick no estaba dispuesto a irse de allí. En vista de la terquedad de "Miriya" decidió llamar a Max.

-¡Max, no sé que mierda le pasa a tu mujer! Ha desobedecido todas mis órdenes de hoy. ¡Ni siquiera se ha inmutado en responderme por el trasmisor! Deberé hacer un reporte en cuanto regresemos.

-¡Rick, estaba a punto de comunicarme contigo, el jefe Stewart me acaba de informar que hallaron a Miriya encerrada en los vestidores de las mujeres de la base. Esa no es ella, es Kiyora!... Ella la encerró y tomó su nave para venir a pelear contra Lyss Gruaca.

-¡Qué!.

Rick no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de eso. Poner en riesgo su vida y la del bebé por una disputa de índole personal… O bueno, quizás sí. Total, Kiyora era una zentraedi que hasta hace poco no sentía ningún afecto por nada ni por nadie. Encendió el trasmisor y le habló varias veces hasta que finalmente ella cedió.

-¡Contéstame, Kiyora, ya sé que eres tú! ¡Cómo diablos te atreviste!

-¡Lo siento, Rick, pero es mi deber. Debo hacerlo! Cuando a la líder de las cuadronos le asesinan a su mano derecha de esa forma, uno debe vengar su muerte. Si no lo hago, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que dejaste de ser la líder quadronos hace mucho tiempo!. ¡Ella es la nueva líder, no tu!

-¡No puedo hacerlo, es mi deber!...

-¡Ahora estás embarazada! ¡Sal de allí, maldición!.

-¡NO!...

Dicho esto apagó el trasmisor. Rick la llamó varias veces más, pero fue infructuoso. La vio alejarse y seguir en su pelea contra Lyss Gruaca. Ambas se tiraban todo lo que tenían, hasta lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo a velocidades indescriptibles como dos leonas.

-Me facilitaste el ir a buscarte para acabarte, Kiyora –dijo Lyss con una sonrisa.

Lyss hizo una maniobra defensiva para luego dar un salto espectacular y soltar ráfagas de cohetes contra Kiyora, haciendo que perdiera el balance. Además, por su estado, se mareo en la altura en que estaba. Sentía que le faltaba oxígeno.

-¡Me las pagarás, Lyss! –Kiyora giró el control y fue hacia Mechangel en una mabiobra casi imposible de hacer, como en sus mejores tiempos. Luego, tomó el misil y le disparó por detrás, haciendo que Lyss casi se estrellara con una montaña rocosa, pero rozando su costado. Lyss Gruaca sintió un miedo recorrer su espinazo. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Kiyora y realmente reconocía que era demasiado buena como guerrera. No obstante, se recuperó y fue al ataque contra Kiyora nuevamente.

Rick se metió en la pelea haciendo que Kiyora se alejara una y otra vez, pero ella insistía en seguir. Al verse en apuros y por la presencia del líder Skull en defensa de Kiyora, Mechangel llamó varios refuerzos que llegaron rápidamente. Entre ellas a su pupila, Mikonas Kosh, quien llegando de primera, atacaba tanto a Rick como a Kiyora, haciendo la pelea más fuerte.

Rick estaba furioso, pues la mejor oportunidad que había tenido para matar a Lyss Gruaca se estaba viendo arruinada por la zozobra que sentía al tener a Kiyora metida en aquella lucha.

Ambos varitechs cambiaron nuevamente a modalidad Battloid. Rick seguía tratando de destruir a Mikonas quien atacaba a ambos, mientras Gruaca atacaba a Kiyora y viceversa. En una de esas, Rick le dio un fuerte empujón a Kiyora para salvarla, pues al estar concentrada en Lyss, la vio en la mira de Mikonas. El líder skull disparó entonces a Mikonas, quien se iba a pique, pero este logró hacer daño a la cabina de combustible de Rick, quien ahora se quedaba con poco poder.

Mechangel vio como el Quaddlum Rae de Mikonas caía estrepitosamente para finalmente estallar en mil pedazos… No podía creerlo. Su mano derecha había muerto.

-¡Maldito Rick Hunter! –gritó Mechangel, quien se le iba al ataque con todo.

Rick tenía a Mechangel también en la mira. Fue al ataque contra ella pero se encontró con poco combustible y prestaciones. Le dio un último tiro y pudo asestarle por el costado de su Quaeddlum Rae.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Hijo de perra!

No obstante no había sido suficiente para acabarla de forma total... Lyss ahora tenía a Rick más cerca de lo que pensaba. Agarró la palanca del último arsenal que le quedaba y le disparó con todo… Rick pudo ver el ataque sobre sí y estaba dispuesto a usar lo último que tenía para evitar el impacto, pero súbitamente, cuando pensó que podría ser aniquilado, Kiyora se interpuso en el ataque, disparando contra las prestaciones de la ya impactada Lyss, y disparándole también a ella.

-¡No a mi Rick Hunter, perra!

El estallido fue colosal, tanto así que Rick fue arrojado por la onda expansiva del choque, varios metros hacia los costados. Cuando pudo reponerse, vio con horror como ambas zentraedis iban cayendo hacia el mar, en medio de una humareda.

-¡KIYORA!...

Rick se apresuró a volar hacia abajo en modalidad battloid, de cabeza, al estilo caída libre. Pudo así llegar hacia ellas. Sostuvo el battloid de Kiyora entre sus brazos, pero Mechangel la llevaba prensada.

-¡Sujetate, Kiyora!

-¡Rick, suéltame, o morirás!

-¡NO!

Rick hizo unos movimientos y le dio una fuerte patada con el battloid al quaddlum de Lyss, pero esta seguía aferrada por campo magnético a Kiyora. En ese instante Kiyora empujó a Rick haciendo que la soltara para que no cayera con ellas.

-¡NO, KIYORA!

Ambas cayeron al agua en un enorme estruendo. Docenas de gaviotas que allí descansaban, alzaron el vuelo ante la tempestuosa caída de las dos mujeres.

Saliendo del estado de shock, Rick pidió la ayuda del novedoso VF-Invader, cuyo piloto, Johann Richman, del escuadrón Alpha, volaba cerca del área. Los Invaders eran los único cazas de las RDF capaz de sumergirse a muchos kilómetros a lo profundo del mar

-¡Por favor, Johann, te necesito ahora!. ¡Debes sacar la nave de Miriya de allí lo antes posible!

-¡Entendido, Señor!...

Richman y dos Invaders más se sumergieron al agua en modalidad fighter, luego de obtener las coordenadas precisas de dónde habían caído aquellas.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Rick esperó varios minutos hasta que finalmente dos de ellos se alzaron como monstruos marinos en modalidad Battloid, llevando entre sus brazos al Varitech rojo de Miriya.

-Señor, el Quadlum Rae, no lo vimos por ningún lado. No le sabríamos decir si se estrelló y colapsó más profundo o escapó.

-¡Eso no me importa ahora! –gritó Rick yendo hacia el frente del Battloid rojo. Encendió el monitor –¡Kiyora, contéstame!.

Rick le gritó varias veces. La pudo ver por el vidrio, herida. Su cabeza frente sangrando copiosamente.

-Comandante Hunter –dijo Richmann viendo por el vidrio –Ella no es Miriya Sterling, ella es…

-¡Silencio! –Rick fue hacia Richmann mientras le hablaba por el trasmisor –Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¡Entendiste!...

-¡Entendido, señor!

-¡Llevémosla a la unidad científica de Lang!

-¡Sí Señor, como ordene!...

.

.

.

Tres días después…

Tres días habían pasado desde la batalla entre Mechangel, Kiyora, Rick, Mikonas y los demás.

Lang había tenido pocos menos de dos horas de regresar del Satélite Fábrica cuando Kiyora fue llevada en brazos por Rick a su laboratorio, a cargo de doctores expertos en todo tipo de medicina especializada, además de los científicos como Lang, a cargo de todo lo relacionado a las bondades de la protocultura y robotechnología.

Un frío inmerso en aquellos enormes cuartos y pasillos había obligado a Rick a ponerse una camisa de lana de cuello alto. Sentado frente a la cama de Kiyora, con las piernas cruzadas, semblante serio, mirada fija y la mente totalmente sumida en todo tipo de remordimientos, entre ellos sus constantes sueños y pesadillas con Lisa.

Kiyora, quien era monitoreada por algunos cables y con dos intravenosas poco a poco fue despertando. Al principio vio algo opaco, pues estaba muy débil, fue abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor, hasta encontrarse con la presencia de Rick.

-Rick Hunter…

Él fue hacia ella y la tomó por la mano, fría como hielo. Ella lucía pálida y confundida.

-No te levantes. Aún no te recuperas.

-Pensé que había muerto y que tu quizás también.

-Ya todo pasó. Ahora debes descansar para reponerte –Rick dio unos pasos hacia la puerta –Iré a pedir otra frazada para ti. Hace mucho frío.

-¡Rick!...

Kiyora empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kiyora pasó la mano por su vientre y lo vio plano como antes.

-¡Ya no tengo el vientre inflado! ¿Dónde está el bebé?... ¿Acaso ya nació?...

Rick respiró hondo y miró hacia el piso.

-Kiyora… -Rick se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-¿Dónde está?...

-Lo siento Kiyora… -dijo con tristeza –El bebé murió.

-¡No! –ella empezó a llorar.

-Fui muy arriesgado lo que hiciste. Miriya y yo te lo advertimos muchas veces. Los humanos somos más frágiles de lo que crees. Las mujeres embarazadas requieren cuidarse mucho para que cosas como estas no sucedan.

-¡Fue mi culpa!

-Los médicos de Lang indicaron que no se pudo hacer nada y que tú corriste con gran suerte.

-¡Yo lo mate!... ¡Fue mi culpa!

Kiyora se puso como loca. Empezó a llorar y trató de arrancarse las intravenosas y aparatos. Rick fue hacia ella y trató de calmarla pero fue infructuoso. Ella estaba desconsolada y gritaba. De pronto, Rick pudo notar que se fue poniendo demasiado pálida y el aparato de signos vitales empezó a dispararse en pitidos.

-¡Kiyora, contrólate!

Ella de pronto se tensó y luego se desmayo. Entonces el aparato emitió un sonido de alerta. Cuando Rick fue a agarrar el teléfono para llamar a los médicos, se dio cuenta de algo peor, la sábana estaba manchada de sangre. Rick quitó la sábana y vio que había sangre saliendo de la entrepierna de Kiyora, a través de su vagina.

-¡Es una emergencia, Kiyora se está desangrando!.

Los médicos y enfermeras corrieron enseguida, luego la llevaron a toda prisa sobre una camilla hacia otra sala.

-Dios, esto es una pesadilla.

Rick respiró hondo y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello. No sin antes darse cuenta que alguien le tocaba el hombro, era Miriya, quien había llegado allí junto a Max y Claudia. Le estuvieron haciendo compañía, sentados en la sala de espera.

Adentro, los médicos estabilizaron a Kiyora. Luego llamaron a Lang para que viera su estado.

A solas con la zentraedi, Lang se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

-Tan hermosa y tan desafortunada a la vez –Lang dijo en voz baja besando la mano de Kiyora… –No debiste enamorarte de él… Algún día entenderán lo que he hecho hoy, pero lo mejor para todos es no conocer a esa criatura.

Dicho eso, alzó el teléfono y llamó al médico encargado.

-Doctor O'Reily, debo partir en este momento y realmente no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Le daré las indicaciones a seguir y lo que debe decirle al comandante Hunter.

.

Casi 2 horas pasaron hasta cuando finalmente uno de los doctores salió.

-¿Cómo está Kiyora?.

-Ella sobrevivió, comandante Hunter, pero está en cuidados intensivos ya que perdió mucha sangre. Su embarazo estaba avanzado y los golpes le produjeron un colapso interno. Si no hubiera sido zentraedi ella ahora estuviera muerta.

-¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?.

-Mejorará, pero necesitará bastante tiempo de reposo. Todo depende de su evolución en cuidados intensivos. Pero por mi experiencia, aunado a los últimos análisis, todo indica que evolucionará favorablemente. Tal vez en dos días sea pasada a sala –El doctor tosió un poco, para aclarar lo que iba a decir –Otra cosa, comandante, el doctor Lang nos dio órdenes específicas de evitar que la comandante Tekiva tenga contacto con usted… De ahora en adelante ella estará bajo estricta vigilancia, bajo la responsabilidad el Dr. Lang.

-Entiendo… –Rick pensó un rato –¿Pero porqué el Dr. Lang no me lo dijo el mismo?.

-Desconozco las causas, pero él tuvo que salir a una misión especial y pidió discreción al respecto.

-Otra cosa… -Rick se acercó al médico –¿Dónde está el cuerpo del bebé?.

-Como sabe, la criatura falleció producto de la hemorragia interna que ocasionaron las múltiples heridas que recibió la madre en batalla.

-Eso lo sé, pero el embarazo de Kiyora estaba avanzado. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de mi hijo?... Al menos quisiera darle el entierro debido.

-Lo lamento, comandante, pero estoy seguro que no quisiera verlo. Será traumático para usted. En términos científicos, comprenderá que la impresión de ver un producto bajo las condiciones de un post-aborto, no es nada agradable. Deberá usted esperar a que el doctor Lang regrese para hacerle tal solicitud.

-Pero…

Dicho esto, el médico se retiró, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Rick, no insistas! –dijo Claudia –Ya el médico te explicó que debes esperar a que Lang regrese.

Rick respiró hondo una vez más, estaba harto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo di

-Me siento culpable –añadió –Siento mucha pena por la pérdida del bebé y por ella.

-No, amigo, yo me siento culpable –dijo Miriya –Debí llevarla directamente a tomar el tren y ser más precavida. Fue mi culpa que abordara la nave. Me confié.

-¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! -Max gruñó –Esto no fue culpa de nadie. Lamento decirlo en este momento, pero debo hacerlo, Rick, alguien tiene que decirlo finalmente.

-¡Max, por favor, no es el lugar! –Miriya quiso detenerlo.

-¡Sí lo es! -dijo Max furioso –La única culpable de la muerte de tu hijo, Rick, es ella misma. La embarazaste cuando estabas ebrio y en una situación difícil y ella sabía que lo estabas y aún así no le importó y se acostó contigo... Nunca hizo caso a las recomendaciones de Lang y los consejos de todos, se empecinó en hacer lo que le daba la gana, se escapó una y otra vez poniendo en riesgo al bebé... Abusó de la confianza de Miriya, y sin importarle su estado prefirió una venganza a la vida del hijo de ambos, ¡y ahora mira!... No es justo que ustedes se sientan culpables.

Rick respiró hondo, a ciencia cierta no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

-Seré fría en lo que te voy a decir, pero Kiyora no es más tu asunto, Rick. Apoyo totalmente la opinión de Max… –añadió Claudia con determinación –Lamento lo que les ha sucedido, pero ella te estuvo manipulando todo este tiempo. Nunca le importó el bebé. Ella solo quería amarrarte a través de él. No tengo la dicha de ser madre, ni soy piloto, pero jamás me expondría a hacer lo que ella hizo.

-Claudia, lo que sucedes es que ella luce totalmente abatida por la pérdida del bebe… y no quisiera actuar como un malnacido sin corazón.

-Te entiendo, amigo, pero ya tu historia con ella pasó. Ahora nada puedes hacer. A nivel médico, los doctores la ayudarán a recuperarse. Y a nivel personal, pues lo mejor es que la alejes de ti. Estoy de acuerdo en la decisión del Dr. Lang… Ella vive obsesionada contigo y por su actuar egoísta temo que pudiera hacerte daño a ti, o a Roy si no haces lo que ella desea.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Rick… -Ahora fue el turno de Miriya –Para mí es más difícil decirlo, pues le tengo aprecio, pero ella es muy diferente a mí en muchos aspectos. Yo jamás hubiera puesto en riesgo a Dana cuando estuve embarazada, por una simple venganza. En cierta forma siento que Kiyora no controla su ira. Y sinceramente creo que debes hacerle caso tanto a Max como a Claudia.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con ella?...

-Ya nada te une a ella, Rick… -dijo Miriya… -Vala Norri y yo seguiremos siendo sus amigas y la visitaremos cuando ella nos requiera, además ella cuenta con el apoyo total del doctor Lang… pero tú debes alejarte de ella, por tu bien y el de tu hijo.

Claudia fue enfática.

-Ve a casa, Rick… Descansa.

Rick colocó su mano sobre la de Miriya. Luego se dieron un abrazo. En verdad todo cuanto le habían dicho era totalmente cierto. Necesitaba algo de paz, de tranquilidad y de sosiego para seguir con sus investigaciones sobre Lisa.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia Hunter**

Llegó y abrazó a su hijo. Derramó lágrimas amargas sin que él se diera cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba. Roy ya no era precisamente un bebé y percibía las situaciones más de lo que Rick presumía. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. La muerte de Lisa lo agobiaba diariamente como una puñalada y a eso ahora se sumaba la pérdida de su segundo hijo antes de nacer, debido a la terquedad e irresponsabilidad de su madre.

Fue a su cuarto y lavó su rostro, marcado por lágrimas. Era una tarde fría y empezaba llover con truenos. Roy tocó la puerta y le pidió dormir con él esa noche, pues temía a los truenos.

-Siempre me has dicho que cuando seas grande quieres ser piloto de combate como yo. ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando vayas a una batalla? El estallido de los misiles suena tan duro como un trueno.

-No lo sé. Pensaré en eso después –contestó el pequeña ante la sonrisa de su padre.

Rick solía dormir en el lado de Lisa desde que ella murió. Así al menos sentía que podía percibir algo de ella. Arropó al pequeño a su lado y lo abrazó. Amaba a Ese pequeño como a nada en el mundo. Roy era lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa, porque ella era suya, por más que Jack se empeñera en vociferar lo contrario.

Era la primera vez que pudo conciliar el sueño, allí junto a su pequeño, un sueño reconfortante lo envolvió, y todo cobró una especial dulzura allá, en el ámbito de la inconsciencia… Soñó con Lisa, la vio allí, de espalda, puesta de un vestido de tela blanca. Su largo cabello suelto. Él se fue acercando lentamente hasta poder tocarla.

_-Lisa…_

Ella lucía muy bella, una luz especial, un brillo en sus ojos. Ese mismo brillo que tenía cuando estuvo embarazada de Roy. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y pudo sentir un calor especial. Rick notó el vientre abultado vientre de ella.

_-¿Esto es real?_

Rick fue cubriéndola de besos, en su rostro, en su boca, en su cuello y fue bajando con sus besos hasta posar uno sobre su pecho y luego sobre el abultado vientre de Lisa.

_-Dime que vives, por favor, dime que esto es cierto…Que no es un sueño... –lloró abrazándola… -Te quiero de vuelta a mí… Te amo._

Él sintió que una mano tocó su hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con aquella otra mujer muy parecida a Lisa. Miró a una y luego a la otra. Eran tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez.

_-Sigue tu corazón…_

.

.

.

No habría querido despertar de aquel sueño tan cálido, pero la biología era sencilla; había dormido lo suficiente como para haber repuesto sus fuerzas. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar todo, paso por paso.

-¿Lisa viva y embarazada?... Es más de lo que la vida me devolviera en retribución por todas las vidas que he salvado desde que ingresé a las RDF…–dijo con Ironía…-No, solo fue un sueño. Quizás mi mente mezcló la muerte de Lisa con la muerte del bebé de Kiyora.

Se levantó de la cama media mañana. Era sábado y Roy no tendría que ir a la guardería. Además era el aniversario de fundación de Ciudad Macross. En la noche habría un enorme despliegue de fuegos artificiales.

Para muchos era una mañana lluviosa y aburrida, ya que no paraba de llover, Ansiaban que el clima cambiara para llevar a cabo la celebración. Pero para él era el tiempo perfecto para lo que pensaba hacer. Un plan que había maquineado desde hacía varias semanas y que solo podría hacerse esa noche.

Se bañó y vistió, luego hizo unas llamadas. El experto científico Tayson Collins estaría esperando las muestras que Rick le llevaría.

La ausencia de Max, por irse un par de días de vacaciones familiares a Denver, le complicaba todo. Rick no podía hacer aquel trabajo solo. ¿Pero quién diablos lo ayudaría a hacer algo como eso?

Pensó por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente dio con la persona.

.

En el residencial militar, Rick se dirigió al área de las casas asignadas a los integrantes del escuadrón Skull. Estacionó el carro frente a una de ellas. Fue hacia la puerta y tocó la el timbre varias veces.

_-¡Un momento, ya va! –_respondieron desde adentro

Desde afuera se podían escuchar algunas risas femeninas.

-¡Comandante Hunter!

-Buenos días, Mark Landry –Rick le miró con incredulidad, cuando vio que Landry estaba semidesnudo, cubierto de una sábana de dormir.

-Eh, señor, yo… ¿qué hace aquí? Y tan temprano –él parecía nervioso mientras Rick le miraba con total calma –Digo, no quiero decir que no pueda venir, usted es el que manda, pero a lo que me refiero es que…

-Teniente… -le interrumpió Rick –Necesito hablar con usted. ¿Me va a dejar aquí afuera?.

-Eh, no, no… de ninguna manera, pase adelante.

Rick entró y pudo percatarse de que la casa de Landry era un completo desorden. Se tropezó con una caja de cerveza y vio lencería femenina tirada por los sillones. No sin antes notar el fuerte olor a nicotina.

-Siéntese, comandante.

-No, gracias. Seré breve –Rick hasta observó restos de comida rápida sobre uno de los cojines del sofá –Solo te pido que cierres bien la puerta de tu cuarto. No deseo que tu amiga escuche lo que vengo a decirte.

-¿eh? Jeje.. Sí, claro –Landry fue hacia la habitación, se puso rápidamente unos pantalones y una camiseta. Le dijo a su "amiga" que no saliera. Encendió el televisor de su cuarto para que ella no escuchara nada. Luego salió nuevamente con Rick.

-¡Dios, es Rick! –dijo la chica con él, Lana Flynt –¡No le digas que soy yo!

-¡Claro que no!

El piloto también trató de limpiar rápidamente todo. Se moría de la vergüenza de que Rick viera su casa de esa forma. Pero Rick le interrumpió.

-Deje la limpieza para después –Rick frunció el ceño –Lo que si te voy a dejar en claro es que ninguno de los pilotos del escuadrón Skull tiene algún tipo de vicio. Nadie fuma, ni es adicto al alcohol porque podría acelerar nuestra muerte. Tampoco formamos fiestas salvajes, y siempre tratamos de tener nuestras casas lo más nítida posible. Eso es pulcritud, responsabilidad y disciplina. Si no comulga usted con mis reglamentos, entonces hable con el capitán Jack Archer, para que ver si él lo admite en el escuadrón Lobo, donde son expertos en esos menesteres, pues Archer gusta más del comportamiento de los mercenarios, más que el de los militares de carrera.

-No, Señor, realmente deseo estar en el Escuadrón Skull. Le juro que esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-No creo en promesas, sino en hechos… –Rick le habló con seriedad –El teniente Anthony Lucca gozaba de toda mi confianza y respeto. Aunque era bastante joven, nunca se vio vuelto en situaciones que pusieran en riesgo la reputación del escuadrón. Espero que tú puedas ocupar con hidalguía su lugar.

-Sí, Señor…

-Muy bien… –Rick respiró hondo y le entregó un papel a Mark… –Esta noche a las 10:00 pm lo espero en el Cementerio de Macross. Allí en el papel que le acabo de dar tiene usted una lista con lo que debe llevar.

-¿Al cementerio de Macross?... ¿Se puede saber para qué, Señor?.

-Cuando llegue lo sabrá. Espero completa discreción.

-Claro, señor… Pero, ¿por qué yo?.

Rick se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.

-Porque sí… –respondió sin reparos -…Esta es quizás la misión especial más importante que le he asignado a alguien. No me falles, Landry… Si lo haces, despídete del Escuadrón Skull para siempre.

-Cuente con eso, Señor, allí estaré.

-Ah, y otra cosa –Rick le dijo antes de irse – Dile a Lana que la próxima vez sea más cuidadosa.

-Eh… ¿Lana? –Mark fue agarrado fuera de base y no supo qué decir.

-Conozco perfectamente el carro de su hermana, Moira Flynt... –Rick indicó mientras miraba el carro estacionado –No me meto en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero no quiero problemas con la comandante Flynt debido a alguien de mi escuadrón. Solo te pido prudencia.

-Sí, señor.

Dicho esto, lo vio alejarse y perderse entre la inmensidad del asfalto.

.

.

.

**Cementerio Militar de Macross... 10:00 pm.**

Ráfagas de aire medio helado vinieron a sacar de su descanso al viejo celador Elkena Abbent, quien se metió a su cómoda garita, cerró la puerta, encendió un pequeño televisor y agarró su taza de café expreso.

A esa hora ya estaba un poco cansado. Debía inspeccionar diariamente la manutención del panteón realizada por la cuadrilla a su mando. La jardinería del cementerio militar siempre incluía el mantenimiento del pasto, recortar los árboles y arbustos, y la atención de las sepulturas. El viejo Elkena debía Inspeccionar que estuvieran en orden los equipos para recortar el pasto según las instrucciones de su fabricante. El uso de los equipos de protección personal como botas con punta de acero y guantes de trabajo resistentes. Al mezclar y aplicar los abonos y pesticidas químicos, debían hacerlo con las precauciones de seguridad para el manejo de sustancias químicas, tales como gafas, overoles impermeables, guantes resistentes a las sustancias químicas y protección para la respiración.

No habían pasado unos minutos cuando recibió la llamada que esperaba. De un respingo, se levantó del sillón para abrir el portón, que a esa hora era manual.

-Bienvenido, comandante Hunter. La retroexcavadora y la pala-cargadora ya están en el lugar asignado, al igual que la dinamita. Aquí está el activador… –dijo el viejo, entregándole un aparato y luego regresando cerrando el portón -…Ah, y hace unos pocos minutos llegó el teniente Landry. Lo está esperando en el lugar que usted me indicó. Todo está como usted lo ordenó.

Rick entró en su jeep, mientras el viejo regresaba a su lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Elkena. Jamás terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho.

-Se lo debía a tu suegro. Creo que con esto saldo la deuda con el difunto Donald Hayes. Nunca pude retribuirle que me salvara la vida en Vietnam.

Para evitarle problemas, Rick acordó amarrar y amordazar al viejo Elkena, luego de lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Así, siguió su camino hasta la tumba de Lisa. Allí, de pie, Mark Landry le esperaba, puesto de una mochila con los implementos que él le había solicitado.

El clima ya no venía con bajareque. Ribetes de bruma colgados sobre lejanos picachos abotonaban el entorno. Ondulaciones muy frías se extendían al infinito. Al llegar al lugar, vio a Mark Landry, fuertemente abrigado.

Landry permaneció quieto como una esfinge preguntándose tal vez qué demonios estaba pasando, pues ignoraba el meollo del asunto.

-Señor, esta es la tumba de su esposa, Lisa Hayes, ¿verdad?

-Landry, sube al Jeep.

Al subir, se alejaron a una distancia considerable. Rick procedió a ponerse un gorro negro de lana, de esos especiales para nieve, específicamente un pasa-montaña.

-Lamento la muerte de su esposa. La recuerdo de una vez que visitó la base de Denver. Ella era una mujer muy valiente y hermosa.

-Cállate y escucha con cuidado. Luego de lo que suceda aquí, jamás deberás decir que estuviste conmigo, pase lo que pase. Nunca lo hagas, aunque yo corra peligro. Si abres la boca, tú correrás peligro también. ¡Entendido!

-Sí, señor.

-Ahora ponte esta pasa-montaña.

Rick esperó unos minutos y dejó que empezaran a explotar los fuegos artificiales por el aniversario de Ciudad Macross. El momento había llegado… Apretó el botón del aparato que le dio Elkena y una enorme explosión proveniente del área de la tumba de Lisa hizo que a Mark se le crisparan los poros.

-¡Señor, la tumba! ¿Por qué?

-Sígueme.

Al acercarse al área, una imponente columna de arena, polvo y piedra pómez pulverizada se arremolinaban sobre aquella llanura y se elevaba rápidamente girando sobre sí mismas como un tornado. El viento la impulsaba en derredor, ensombreciendo el paisaje. Rick entonces clavó su mirada azul en la mirada ámbar de Mark.

Mirándole a los ojos, Mark comprendió lo que quería decirle. Rick se proponía excavar la tierra hasta alcanzar el féretro de su esposa.

-¿Acaso es lo que estoy pensando, Señor? ¡Esto es una locura!.

-Todos tenemos algo de locos, sobre todo los militares… –dijo Rick, encaminado ahora hacia la máquina pala-cargadora aledaña.

Mark lo vio subir a dicha máquina. Durante varios minutos quitó todos los escombros de la explosión y además, abriendo un enorme surco para que la retro-excavadora hiciera después otro tipo de trabajo. Luego dejó la máquina en otro lado y regresó.

-Toma, esta es la llave de la retro-excavadora –Le dijo Rick a Mark –Ve por ella y excava hasta que te ordene que te detengas.

-Sí, señor.

Y así lo hizo Mark. Llegó con la retro excavadora y hundió sobre el terreno la enorme cuchara de la misma, arrancando materiales que arrastraba sobre la el lugar de la tumba y depositándolos en su interior, incidiendo sobre la superficie, excavando de arriba hacia abajo.

Rick siguió de cerca el proceso, por varios minutos hasta cuando notó que se había excavado la cantidad de centímetros correctos antes de llegar al féretro. El punto exacto en el que podía bajar y terminar el trabajo con sus instrumentos manuales… Le ordenó entonces que se detuviera. Había llegado el gran momento. Rick hizo dos grandes paquetes y se ato uno a la espalda. Mark bajó de la retroexcavadora y se encargó también de algunas herramientas sueltas e instrumentos científicos de uso cotidiano que el líder skull le había encargado que llevara.

Había cambio de fase lunar esa noche, y también cambio de tiempo. Empezaba nuevamente un pequeño bajareque y había mucha oscuridad. Sobre el pasa montaña se colocó un casco de minero provisto de una linterna con una potente luz.

Amarro la soga a la cruz de la lápida de Donald Hayes y el extremo a su cintura, luego, de frente a la pared de tierra fue bajando cada metro. Debía evitar resbalones, tropezones o alguna caída, desplazándose con cuidado por todo el sitio y estando alerta al suelo disparejo… Así lo hizo hasta finalmente tocar el ras de la tierra.

-_Hay que tener muchas agallas para hacer algo como esto –_pensó Mark Landry en silencio mientras alumbraba a Rick con una linterna más grande y con más luminosidad…_ -Pero, ¿por qué el comandante quebrantaba la tumba de su difunta esposa?... ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?._

Rick empezó a escavar con la pala, tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Con cada palada su corazón latía más y más rápido. Su cuerpo cubierto de gotas de lluvia, pues continuaba un aditamento de llovizna por encima del frío reinante.

Rick dirigía al cielo continuas miradas, próximo al estallido emocional… Desconfiaba de su propia resistencia, a toda costa procuraba mantenerse en equilibrio, operación nada fácil debido a los nervios.

Un estremecimiento agitó su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies cuando por fin la pala hizo un sonido tosco al contacto con la madera. Al final de la excavación, en medio de una oscuridad casi total con apenas la luz de su linterna en el casco sobre su máscara pasa montaña... Palpó el féretro, un barniz espeso tapizaba el mismo… Rick tembló involuntariamente.

-¡Landry, necesito el saco y la sierra! –le gritó –Además quiero que alumbres bien el área donde estoy.

-¡Enseguida, señor!

Mark le tiró un saco de plástico especial que llevaba en su mochila y procedió a alumbrarlo donde indicaba.

Rick cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego abrió el féretro con cuidado. Lang le había dicho que según el informe, solo había podido encontrar restos descuartizados de Lisa, pero Rick era un hombre precavido y prefería tener todo los implementos necesarios para no retrasar su plan.

En efecto, solo había partes descuartizadas dentro del ataúd, ni siquiera pudo reconocer a quien allí adentro estaba. No había cabellos ni nada por el estilo, solo pedazos de un cuerpo irreconocible, mustio, marchito e inanimado.

Landry no podía creer que Rick pudiera estar haciendo algo tan valerosamente fuerte como eso. El líder skull parecía no sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento. Con su mano enguantada, tomó una parte de aquel resto y lo metió al saco, como si nada, con tanta frialdad como un témpano de hielo.

Rick cerró el féretro, volvió amarrarse la cuerda en la cintura y luego, amarró el saco a dicha cuerda.

-¡Landry, voy a subir, debes halarla cuerda para hacerlo rápido!

-¡Listo!

Una vez arriba, Rick se quitó la cuerda, la desamarró de la cruz de la lápida de Donald Hayes y la arrojó dentro de la lápida de Lisa. Fue hacia el jeep y colocó el saco en la parte trasera. Después tomó la máquina pala-cargadora y tiró los escombros sobre el enorme hueco, sellándolo.

Subieron al jeep y se encaminaron a la garita. Amarraron a Elkena a una silla, dentro de la garita y luego salieron de allí dejando el portón abierto

Desde un teléfono público, Landry llamó a una estación de policía para poner la denuncia de un "suceso extraño" con el celador del cementerio. De esa manera, aseguraban que Elkena estuviera fuera de toda culpa cuando se destapara el asunto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Landry –le dijo cuando lo dejó en su casa a eso de las 4 de la mañana –Jamás olvidaré esto.

-Siempre será un honor colaborarle, comandante.

-..Y recuerda lo que te dije, no importa lo que suceda o lo que me pase. Jamás digas que estuviste conmigo en este día, o tu vida podría correr riesgo por parte de mis enemigos.

-Así será, señor.

.

.

Rick fue al laboratorio de Lang de inmediato. El científico, Tyson Collins, uno de los 8 asistentes de Lang, lo estaba esperando. Le dejó los resultados y regresó a casa. Debía esperar un par de horas.

Tomó una ducha caliente y se preparó un té de manzanilla. Por más que trató de conciliar el sueño, no pudo dormir.

Serían las 11 de la mañana y se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala, viendo televisión con Roy, cuando finalmente su celular sonó… Mildred le traía una limonada, de la cual ni se inmutó. Como un rayo se pudo de pie y tomó la llamada.

La regordeta mujer frunció el ceño cuando vio la reacción de Rick…

-¿Está seguro de eso, doctor?

_-Totalmente, comandante, en un 99 por ciento._

Rick empezó a llorar mientras cerraba el celular… Mildred tomó a Roy y lo cargó hacia el cuarto su cuarto. Luego le encendió el TV y video juegos para que se entretuviera.

-Señor, ¿sucede algo?

Rick no dijo nada, solo fue hacia Mildred y la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como un niño pequeño, tembloroso.

-¡No es ella, Mildred! ¡No es ella!

-¡A qué se refiere!

Necesitó estabilizarse, tenía que pensar en muchas posibilidades, además no quería alimentar la esperanza de nadie.

-Perdóname, no puedo decirte nada por ahora.

Dicho esto, tomó su moto y fue hacia la unidad científica. Mildred no supo a ciencia cierta qué ocurría, pero levantó el teléfono y llamó a Claudia para decirle que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con él.

En la base, Rick no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte del científico, Tyson Collins.

-En verdad no entiendo cómo es que el doctor Zand pudo equivocarse así.

-Ese malnacido no se confundió. Estoy seguro que sabía perfectamente o que estaba haciendo. Alguien tuvo que haberle dado las órdenes. Y estoy seguro de quien fue.

-Esto es caótico. De hecho el ADN de estos restos no son humanos.

-¿Cómo?...

-Al hacer un estudio más a profundidad el resultado arrojó con son restos de una zentraedi, femenina, y de hecho esta dentro de nuestra base de datos. Es la zentraedi identificada como la número 53TBG-215. Venga a ver su foto en la base de datos

Rick se acertó al monitor y quedó espantado con lo que vio.

-¡Ella!... –Rick necesitó comprender lo que sucedía… -¡Ella es ARUAM!

-¿Aruam?... ¿Entonces usted la conoció?

-Era la mano derecha de Kiyora Tekiva.

-Entonces, comandante Hunter, supongo que alguien asesinó a esta zentraedi, Aruam y luego puso los restos en el féretro para hacerlos pasar por la capitana Hayes.

Rick empezó a accionar las consolas y monitores de la base de datos de las RDF. Pasó allí más de una hora buscando reportes sobre la baja de Aruam, pero nada. No había indicios de que algún piloto de sus huestes o de las Naciones Unidas hubiera derribado a la fallecida zentraedi.

-Aruam no era cualquier zentraedi. Era de rango, y una de las más buscadas por las RDF. Si ningún piloto de la las RDF acabó con ella, debió ser noticia, pero no lo fue, no hay nada registrado al respecto.

-Tampoco en los diarios –informó el científico terminando de buscar dicha información en la computadora.

-Entonces tuvo que ser derribada por algún zentraedi traidor.

-¿Pero entonces cómo llegó al féretro de la capitana Hayes?.

-Porque hubo complicidad –dijo Rick apretando los puños –Estoy seguro que hay un traidor entre nuestras huestes que es cómplice con algún traidor zentraedi, por algún motivo en especial.

-¡Increíble! …

-Maldita sea, todo fue planeado… –frustrado, Rick le dio un puñetazo a la pared, con su antebrazo –Ahora lo que tengo es que encontrar a mi esposa.

La cólera de Rick coincidió con el retorno de esperanza en su casi desahuciado corazón. Era tanta que casi cegaba su razón. Estaba seguro de que Leonard estaba detrás de todo eso… y se las iba a pagar.

.

.

.

.

(Continuará)…. Próximo capítulo… LA DULZURA DE LA VENGANZA…

.

.


	39. La Dulzura de la Venganza

.

.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes con contenido violento y subido de tono, para gente con criterio formado... Entras a una zona minada.

.

.

.

.

.

-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-

CAPÍTULO 38

**LA DULZURA DE LA VENGANZA**

.

.

.

.

**Base de Macross- Sección de la CDS.**

La base de Macross, en la sección de la Cruz del Sur, estaba prácticamente vacía, pues era la hora de salida.

Leonard estaba un tanto nervioso, pues había escuchado la noticia de que el celador del cementerio militar de Macross, Elkena Abbent, había sido golpeado y amarrado por unos sujetos que no había podido reconocer.

Igualmente, que habían violentado la tumba de Lisa Hayes, la cual habían vuelto a remozar por orden suya para evitar comentarios de la prensa. Hizo un par de llamadas para aumentar la seguridad personal en su residencia. Igualmente aumentó su número de guardaespaldas.

El veterano militar miraba a través del ventanal, cuando de pronto sintió que abrieron la puerta de golpe. Agitado, se volteó para encontrase con Rick Hunter, encañonándolo.

-¿Dónde está ella, Leonard?

-¡Otra vez usted, comandante!... ¡Baje esa arma!.

-¡Contéstame, hijo de puta!

-¡Dónde está quien?

-No te hagas el imbécil… ¡Dónde diablos está mi mujer!

-No sé de qué me hablas –Leonard tembló.

Rick perdió la paciencia. Fue hacia él, le hizo una llave en el brazo, dejándolo de espalda, lo redujo sobre su pecho y le metió la mitad de la pistola dentro de la boca.

-¡Qué hiciste con Lisa, maldito bastardo! ¡Dímelo, o te vuelo los sesos!.

Leonard sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con dificultad. Pero no pronunciaba palabra. Rick lo separó de sí y le entró a golpes. Lo golpeó tanto que tanto el puño de Rick, como el veterano militar empezaron a sangrar. El rostro de Leonard estaba casi irreconocible por la sangre y la hinchazón.

-¡Habla, maldito! –Rick volvió a meter la pistola en la boca del ensangrentado Leonard.

Rick agarró a Leonard y lo estrelló contra la pared. Allí volvió a darle golpes, luego, lo tiró de culo a su escritorio, haciendo que todo allí se fuera al piso.

-¡Dónde la tienes! ¡Mal nacido!

Al ver que éste continuaba sin decir una palabra, fue hacia la enorme pecera que Leonard tenía en su oficina y lo estrelló contra ella, haciendo que todos los vidrios se rompieran, cayendo el agua, peces, moluscos y demás crustáceos sobre el líder de la Cruz del Sur.

-¡Habla, hijo de perra!.

Todo hasta el momento había sido infructuoso… Rick entonces lo tomó por el cuello y lo llevó hasta el excusado. Allí metió la cabeza de Leonard una y otra vez al servicio, casi ahogándolo.

Posterior a aquel castigo, regresó al escritorio y volvió a meterle la pistola a la boca.

-¡Dime, o te mato! ¡Dónde está mi mujer!...

Leonard, molido y derrotado por los golpes y el castigo, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando de pronto, Rick sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en el cuello que lo llevó al piso. Uno de los guarda espaldas había ido a socorrer a Leonard. Posteriormente al derribo, le colocó una inyección en el cuello.

Para Rick todo fue tiniebla y oscuridad.

.

.

.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico para Militares… Cuatro días después.**

Claudia llegó en su auto al Hospital psiquiátrico para militares de Macross. Al entrar al edificio se encontraba la recepción y unas cuantas sillas frente a una mesa baja, a modo de sala de espera. Había varias puertas, correspondientes a almacenes o aseos, y una sola que lleva al interior del edificio. Para poder acceder a él se ha de anunciar previamente en el mostrador de recepción a qué paciente se va a visitar.

Apartado del jaleo de la ciudad, el edificio se encontraba en una zona muy tranquila y sin nada cerca. Las casas más próximas se encontraban a unos 5-10 minutos en carro, y al otro lado hay un pequeño y solitario bosque. Tan sólo una parada de autobús cerca de la puerta de entrada lo comunica con la ciudad para aquellos que no disponen de coche propio.

A simple vista no parecía tratarse de un hospital mental. Aunque el recinto está rodeado por una verja, ésta permite ver perfectamente el interior ajardinado, y la puerta permanece abierta desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche. En el jardín hay varios caminos de tierra, bancos de piedra, árboles, e incluso una pequeña fuente. De vez en cuando podía verse a ex militares con problemas mentales paseando por ellos, solos o acompañados, charlando o simplemente tomando el aire. Aún así, junto a la puerta permanecía todo el día un vigilante que se encargaba de controlar la gente que entraba y salía de allí.

-Vamos, Claudia –se dijo para sí mismo –El edificio tiene un aspecto antiguo, pero cuidado. No es un lugar bonito, pero tampoco es el manicomio terrorífico que muchos imaginan tipo Arkan Asyllum o 13 Ghosts.

Al caminar por los pasillos, acompañado de un custodio, observó que todas las ventanas tenían rejas en ellas, aunque se desconoce si su misión es evitar la huída de los enfermos mentales o la entrada de ladrones.

El encargado abrió la puerta de hierro del cuarto y la dejó pasar al cuarto. La morena sintió el retumbar de su corazón cuando lo vio allí acostado, con una camisa de fuerzas.

-¡Claudia! –Rick le dijo de inmediato –Espero que hayas venido a sacarme de este estúpido lugar. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!.

-Rick, todo es más complicado de lo que crees –Ella se sentó a su lado- Casi matas a golpes al General Leonard. Lo enviaste al hospital. Su guarda espalda tuvo que reducirte. Despertaste aquí al día siguiente y te pusiste como loco, atacaste a los, a los doctores, a las enfermeras y le disparaste a un custodio en la pierna.

-¡Diles que me quiten esta maldita camisa de fuerza!.

-Lamentablemente no tengo autoridad para hacer eso. El médico me indicó que es por tu bien y que te la quitaran en cuanto estés más calmado.

-¡Es que nadie me cree! ¡Lisa no está muerta! –decía sobresaltado – Yo desenterré su tumba y llevé una muestra a analizar. Todo fue una trampa de Leonard. Lisa está viva en algún lado. ¡Los restos eran de Aruam, la mano derecha de Kiyora!.

-¡Oh, Rick. Ya basta con eso! –Claudia lo tomó por el hombro -Max se quedó con la duda el día que vino a verte por todo lo que le dijiste. Él fue al cementerio y la sepultura está normal. Nadie ha sacado nada. Fue una pesadilla tuya o producto de tu imaginación.

-¡No puede ser, Claudia! ¡Yo la abrí. Habla con el celador del cementerio!.

-Nadie sabe donde está él. No lo encuentran por ningún lado.

-Entonces habla con Tyson Collins, el asistente de Lang.

Claudia tomó aire y le habló nuevamente.

-Rick, a Collins lo hallaron muerto ayer en la tarde. Al parecer saltó del edificio donde vivía. Dejó una nota diciendo que el motivo fue por la ruptura que tuvo hace un mes con su novia.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Todo es una trampa de Leonard!.

-¡Ya deja de culpar a Leonard por todo!. Lo que te está sucediendo es muy delicado. ¡Si no has tenido una corte marcial es porque el almirante Global hizo que te internaran aquí en este hospital Psiquiátrico! Todo el Alto Mando es consciente que estás padeciendo de trastornos psicológicos por la muerte de Lisa… Además, se que también te dolió la muerte del bebé que Kiyora y tú esperaban.

-No puedo concebir que tú no me creas.

Claudia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor, Rick, quiero que te recuperes. Quiero que vuelvas a hacer el de antes. Todos te necesitamos. Pero debes concluir este tratamiento. Si no lo haces, serás expulsado de las RDF e incuso corres el riesgo de ir a prisión. Eso yo no lo soportaría.

Rick no había querido decirle sobre Mark Landry. No quería ponerlo en riesgo. Sabía que Leonard había mandado a matar a Tyson Collins y lo más probable era que al viejo Elkena, también...

Para Claudia, tampoco fue del todo sincera con él. No le había querido decir a Rick que debido a su reclusión en el hospital Psiquiátrico, ahora le habían quitado la custodia de Roy. Servicios Sociales lo tenía a su cargo por declararlo prácticamente huérfano.

.

En la noche, le fueron a quitar la camisa de fuerza. Rick armó un alboroto de magnitud 12 en la escala de Hunter para tratar de escapar nuevamente, pero solo logró que le dieran otra descarga de electrochoques, los cuales estaban prohibidos. Pero la orden oculta que había recibido en el sanatorio era de liquidarlo poco a poco.

Le colocaron otra vez la camisa de fuerza, pero primero le colocaron una inyección de una substancia que poco a poco estaba acabando con él… Rick cayó en el frío piso del cuarto de castigo, solo, oscuro, entre penumbras. Sintió como aquello iba consumiendo sus venas. Pensó que allí mismo moriría.

Recordó sus años de felicidad junto a Lisa y Roy. Pensó que nunca iba a volver a verlos. Allí en soledad, lloró en silencio pensando en ellos. Entonces, como un susurro le pareció escuchar la voz de Lisa, como si ella le estuviera hablando al oído.

_-Todo es oscuridad, lo sé mi amor. Las caras se desvanecen en torno nuestro. Todo es oscuro, menos el brillo azul de tus hermosos ojos y la llamada de tus bellos labios, Rick… En aquel brillante azul donde mi corazón. Quisiera nuevamente sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Tocar tu cabello, hundir mis dedos entre ellos y sentir tu aroma. Es donde mi amor navegó cual barco guiado por las olas. Las olas nos condujeron a un mar sin playas, sin límites y sin resistencia. Haz que las olas nos encuentren, amor de mi vida para que nos cuenten la eterna historia de la vida resumida dentro de tu alma._

-Lisa… Lisa…

Sintió como una ráfaga de viento lo acunaba entre sus brazos. Un viento frío pero cálido a la vez. Ahora vio a esa extraña mujer parecida a Lisa, acunarlo entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo pudo haber entrado?...Ella había ido hacia él, se sentó allí en el piso y le dio a beber un poco de agua. También con un pañuelo, limpió la sangre que tenía en su rostro producto de los golpes. Luego lo arrulló entre sus brazos.

-¿Acaso estoy muerto?

-No

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy una parte de ti, del amor que sientes por ella... Alguien que necesita de ti y de ella.

-Ella vive, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella está viva y siempre te lleve en su pensamiento. Ella acaba de hablar a tu alma. No desfallezcas... No nos abandones.

Luego le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció… Para Rick todo fue penumbra nuevamente.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Macross…

La puerta de la casa de la enfermera Debra Whalberg sonó. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Izzy Randall.

-Buenos días –dijo Izzy –Por favor dígale a Jack que necesito hablar con él.

-¿Jack? Él no vive aquí.

-Se perfectamente donde vive porque yo vivo con él.

La enfermera se molestó. Cruzó los brazos en señal de disgusto.

-Pues él no está. Además no eres bien recibida en mi casa. Adiós.

Debra fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Izzy puso el pie y luego le dio un empujón, entrando aparatosamente a la casa.

-Mira "Nurse Betty", se perfectamente que él está aquí. Así que si no le dices que venga frente a mí en este instante soy capaz de arrancarte la cabeza y…

-Izzy, aquí estoy. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? –dijo Jack saliendo de una de las habitaciones de la casa puesto de Jeans y sin camisa.

-¿Que qué me sucede, Jack? –Izzy fue hacia él –Haz desaparecido durante dos semanas luego de la pelea que tuviste con Rick y de la cual todo Macross se enteró y encima no fuiste capaz de llamar ni a tu hijo ni a mí para decirnos dónde diablos te habías metido y resulta que te encuentro aquí de luna de miel con "Florence Nightingale" mientras el mundo se acaba dentro de las RDF y tú no haces nada!.

-Jack vino a mí porque estaba herido –interrumpió Debra –Y necesitó varios días para recuperarse.

-¡Claro que se iba a recuperar, contigo arriba de él, mientras tú te lo cogías!. Vaya enfermera de tiempo completo.

-¡No sé quien seas, pero vete de mi casa!.

-Cállate, perra, este es un asunto entre mi hombre y yo –Izzy fue hacia ella –Se consciente que solo fuiste una puta útil por unos días... Ahora el vendrá conmigo nuevamente porque hay cosas más importantes para él que cogerse a una simple enfermera de tetas paradas y culo grande.

Debra trató de decir algo, pero Izzy era tan ruda e intimidante que ella prefirió irse hacia Jack y ponerse detrás de él

-Izzy, no seas tan grosera. Debra es mi amiga.

-Estuve llamando varios días hasta antes de encontrar la dirección y esta golfa me decía que no estabas –Izzy fue hacia él –… Jack, regresa a la casa. Están sucediendo cosas muy malas. Claudia necesita tu ayuda.

¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es una larga historia… es sobre Roy, el hijo de Lisa.

.

De regreso a su mansión, Izzy explicó a Jack todo lo sucedido entre Rick y Leonard. Al llegar, Jack se encontró en la puerta de su casa con la mirada inquisitiva de J.B.

-Hijo, yo…

-¡No quiero hablar contigo, Archer! –J.B. iba casi de salida -¡Ni siquiera sabíamos si algo te había pasado, pero tú como siempre solo piensas en ti!.

-Te prometo que no sucederá.

-¿Prometerme? –J.B. fue hacia él –Me prometiste cambiar y no lo has hecho, me prometiste cuidar a Helena y no lo hiciste, me prometiste no volver a meterte en problemas y mentiste, me prometiste que yo te iba a importar y realmente dudo de eso… ¡Mejor no me prometas nada!.

Dicho esto, J.B. fue hacia la cochera, se subió a su moto y partió de allí… Izzy no sabía qué hacer ni decir, Jack tampoco. Lo cierto es que Jack en el fondo sabía que su hijo tenía razón.

-¿Se van a quedar allí los dos? –Claudia salió desde la sala.

-Claudia, no sabía que estabas allí –Indicó Jack.

-Llegué hace un rato... J.B. me hizo pasar y dijo que esperara.

-Siento que escucharas lo ocurrido con J.B.

-He escuchado cosas peores. Es solo rebeldía juvenil. Solo debes prestarle más atención.

Los tres fueron a la sala y se sentaron.

-Jack, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre Rick.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ese hijo de perra! ¡Por mí, puede pudrirse en ese manicomio en el que está!. –gritó-… Pensé que se trataba de Roy.

-Jack. Servicios Sociales le quitó a Roy. Sé que odias a Rick pero el niño no tiene la culpa.

-¿Tan grave es la situación?...

-Ahora que Rick está incapacitado mentalmente según los psiquiatras que lo atienden, Servicios Sociales alega que Roy podría ser adoptado por una familia... –Claudia fue hacia él y empezó a llorar –Por favor, Jack, no permitas que se lleven a Roy. Lisa nunca nos perdonaría eso.

-Claudia, no llores. No puedo verte así –él la tomó por las manos –Solo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré.

-Legalmente eres el esposo de Lisa. Además puedes pagar los mejores abogados de Macross, ya que Leonard prohibió utilizar a los de las RDF… -insistió –Por favor, trae a Roy de vuelta, es todo lo que te pido.

Jack la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

-Te juro que lo haré, Claudia, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea.

Izzy sonrió. Sabía que cuando Jack hacía ese tipo de juramento, lo cumplía.

.

.. Y así fue…

Al día siguiente, Jack puso una artillería de abogados a tramitar la petición formal para tener la guarda y crianza de Roy. El proceso duró aproximadamente dos semanas, entre alegatos, apelaciones, declaraciones de testigos y demás, pues Jack tenía en su contra su pasado como mercenario, su presente como soldado buscapleitos y encima no tenía una esposa formal. A su favor tenía el hecho de que era el viudo de Lisa, de que Roy había vivido con él durante el tiempo en que Lisa vivió con Jack y de que además tenía muchos millones con los que comprar o sobornar a mucha gente con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

Todo sucedió con una alta cobertura de la prensa. El caso de Roy acaparó los titulares durante esos días hasta que finalmente un juez al que Jack había amenazado y sobornado tomó la decisión de que el pequeño se fuera con él.

Luego de caminar por los pasillos en compañía de Izzy y de sus abogados, Jack finalmente llegó a la sala donde lo estaba esperando dos trabajadoras sociales junto con Roy.

Jack pudo verlo a través del enorme ventanal. Allí jugando con un muñeco indescifrable. Realmente sintió pena por el niño. Su madre muerta y su padre loco, pensó el ex mercenario en silencio.

Finalmente entró y se acercó al pequeño. Las mujeres de servicio social se hicieron hacia un lado, tal vez porque sentían temor de ese hombre del cual todo Macross había escuchado historias atroces. ¿Cómo es posible que le dieran la custodia a él?, pensaban ambas.

-Hola, Roy.

Roy alzó la mirada y le pareció que Jack era una especie de gigante… el hombre más alto del mundo, pensó…. Quizás en otro momento lo hubiera saludado, pero no allí. Roy estaba molesto con Jack, pues si bien era cierto él siempre había sido muy bueno, el último recuerdo que tenía de él era tratando de matar a su papá.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?.

-El tuvo que ir a una misión espacial y demorará algún tiempo.

-Quiero a mi papá. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a demorar?.

-Es una misión muy importante y demorará bastante.

-¿En esa misión fue a buscar a mamá?

A Jack se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… Se agachó frente al pequeño, quedando a su altura.

-Así es. Además, si vienes conmigo, puedo enseñarte muchas cosas que a él le hubiera gustado que supieras

-No quiero ir contigo. Quiero a mi papá.

-Tengo algo para ti. Es un Varitech nuevo.

-Yo ya los tengo todos. Mi papa siempre me los da antes de que lleguen a las jugueterías.

–¿Y qué tal este?... –Jack sacó una caja finamente decorada. Adentro, la réplica del modelo de otro Varitech y se lo entregó –… Y tiene la firma del doctor Lang.

Roy pudo verlo. Primero se aseguró que tenía la firma del doctor Emil Lang, pues era la única forma que identificaba la autenticación del diseño como original. El modelo era una especie de extraño Varitech que parecía un alienígena marino en modalidad Battloid y su aspecto era algo grotesco, pero exótico como Fighter.

El pequeño soltó el juguete que tenía y lo tiró al piso, poniendo toda su atención en el obsequio de Jack.

-Es muy extraño. No lo había visto…

-Es un modelo nuevo. El doctor Lang apenas está trabajando en él para que pueda sumergirse en las aguas más profundas jamás conocidas... Es el VF-Invader.

-¿Se puede sumergir en agua?.

-Así es. Incluso en otras substancias más extremas. Su coraza resiste la lava volcánica y evita que el calor se pase al interior.

-¿Y es para mí?

-¡Claro!... Y podrás jugar con J.B. –indicó –… Sabes, Roy. J.B. aceptó ser tu hermano mayor. ¿Qué te parece?. Tendrán muchas aventuras juntos y derrotarán muchos enemigos en las misiones que tendremos.

Roy quitó la vista del varitech, miró a Jack y luego le sonrió…

Sí, Roy tenía tanto de Lisa… su solemnidad, su serenidad e inteligencia nata, además del color de sus pupilas... Pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa –pensó Jack -Esos ojos y esa sonrisa definitivamente eran de Rick.

.

Afuera, los reporteros vieron a Jack bajar las escaleras con el niño en brazos, seguido de Izzy Randall y unos abogados. Una pila de guarda espaldas no permitía que nadie se acercara a ellos. Finalmente, entraron en una limusina y se alejaron del edificio rumbo a la mansión.

.

.

.

.

**Barrio Militar de Macross**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Mark Landry había visto la noticia de que el hijo de Rick había sido puesto en custodia de Jack Archer debido a la "incapacidad psíquica y demencia" de Rick Hunter.

No había podido conciliar el sueño estos días. Había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho Rick de no abrir la boca. Ahora lo entendía, pues el conserje del cementerio y el científico del ADN habían fallecido de forma misteriosa.

-¿Por qué el comandante no me contó el por qué no quería que dijera nada?... Al menos me hubiera dado argumentos para ayudarlo a salir de ese sanatorio.

Lo peor era que las visitas a Rick estaban prohibidas por orden de su psiquiatra, ni siquiera Claudia Gran podía visitarlo, ya que alegaban que estaba violento e irreconocible. Pero él sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Hablando solo, Landry?... No me diga que la locura de su comandante Hunter se le contagio –Ante él aparecía T.R. Edwards junto a Boheme.

-Disculpe, señor, no entiendo que quiere decir con eso –A Mark Le molestó el sarcasmo de Edwards.

Boheme salió al paso…

-Como sabrás, soldado nuevo del Skull o como diablos te llames, el coronel Edwards es quien estará a cargo de todo, pues es el nuevo comandante en jefe… -dijo Boheme… -Así que mejor será que entiendas cuando te habla, ¿o acaso eres estúpido?

-Basta, Friederick… -añadió Edwards –Fue suficiente por hoy. ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo dialogando con subalternos!. ¡Vámonos!.

Mark los vio alejarse. Realmente esos tipos del Ghost le caían mal, pero sobre todo ese Boheme, que se creía más Edwards que el mismo Edwards.

Kyle Bartley había terminado también de hacer el patrullaje. Aterrizó la nave y cuando bajo vio a un pensativo Mark Landry. Era primera vez que coincidían en el hangar luego del aterrizaje.

-Hola Mark, luces atormentado.

-Qué tal, Kyle… –ambos chocaron manos –Solo es que me gustaría que el comandante Hunter volviera. Además de que es un buen tipo, no soportaría estar bajo el mando de ese tal Edwards y su séquito de imbéciles.

-La situación de Rick nos tiene apenados a Vala y a mí. Es inaudito todo lo que ha pasado. Me siento muy mal por él.

-Hace unos días fui a visitarlo y lucía muy mal. No sé cómo pudo quedar en el estado en que se encuentra. Pareciera que en vez de ayudarlo lo están matando.

-¡No puede ser!... Iré a verlo hoy mismo.

-No podrás hacerlo. Prohibieron todas las visitas.

-¡Pero es inaudito!... ¿Y a cuenta de qué?.

-A la comandante Grant y al capitán Sterling les dijeron que él está fuera de control y puede causarle daño a otros, como a sí mismo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Rick no estaba tan mal. Hablaré con Claudia y Max en cuanto llegue a casa.

Mark respiró hondo y continuó charlando con Kyle.

-Su hijo, Roy, creo que así se llama... dicen que la custodia la tiene el capitán del escuadrón Lobo, Jack Archer.

-Así es… ¿pero, por qué estás tan interesado en la vida privada de Rick?.

-Es solo simple curiosidad. Es nuestro jefe y no quisiera que no estuviera en ese sanatorio.

-Todo el problema es porque aparentemente está convencido de que su difunta esposa está viva.

-¿Nadie más ahondó en una posibilidad semejante?.

-Las probabilidades era nulas, Mark. Aunque supe que casualmente Archer estuvo un tiempo ahondando en eso de la muerte de Lisa Hayes.

Mark hizo un alto y se acercó a Kyle.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?.

-Fue lo que escuché el día que llegamos a la base. Pero no soy el indicado para despejar tus dudas sobre ese tema. Pregúntale a Khonda, el asistente de Rick.

.

Kyle no había terminado de sugerirle aquello a Mark, cuando lo vio correr hacia adentro de la base. Probablemente hacia donde estaba Khonda.

-…Sí, el capitán Archer también estuvo indagando en la posibilidad de que Lisa Hayes estuviera viva. De hecho eso molestó mucho a mi jefe –respondió Khonda a Mark Landry cuando este empezó a interrogarlo.

-Khonda, ¿por qué nadie cree que ella pudiera estar viva? El comandante Hunter siempre fue un hombre muy cuerdo.

-Todo vimos los resultados de la autopsia en el comunicado del Alto Mando firmado por Leonard. Además sus posibilidades de salir ilesa de ese ataque fue de 0.1 entre mil… Solo el comandante y el capitán Archer decían no estar seguros del resultado, pero obviamente todos sabíamos que fue por la relación afectiva entre ambos y la difunta.

.

Era de noche, Mark Landry no podía conciliar el sueño. A su lado, dormía junto a él Lana Flynt… Se movió un poco y le acarició el rostro haciendo que ella despertara. Realmente sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella. Había sido amor a primera vista.

Recordó el día que los presentaron. Su hermana Moira Flynt los llevó a él y a Kyle Bartley ante los operadores del puente. Todos muy amables, excepto Lana. Ella se molestó de que su hermana le quitara tiempo para ir a conocer a dos pilotos nuevos del Skull.

"No creo que puedas reemplazar jamás al teniente Anthony Lucca", le dijo sin reparos ante la molestia de Moira por la impertinencia de su hermana. Y es que Lana siempre había sentido algo más que amistad por Tony.

Realmente la intención de Mark no era superar a nadie. Él solo quería hacer el mejor trabajo posible, al tiempo que se integraba al escuadrón de sus sueños. Pero más allá existía una relación emocional que muchos ignoraban. Lana siempre estuvo enamorada de Tony, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Con el pasar de los días coincidieron en varios lugares de la base. La cafetería, la librería, la sala de esparcimientos y hasta riñeron por el tac-net al mejor estilo Hayes-Hunter. "No te he dado la confianza para que me guiñes el ojo. ¿Crees que porque algunas dicen que eres guapo, yo pienso lo mismo?... ¡Para mí eres un payaso!"… "¡Qué Fastidiosa eres, Lana 'dinamita' Flynt!"… "¡Acaso hoy te lavaste los dientes con nitroglicerina!"...

Del odio pasaron a suavizar sus temperamentos y eventualmente se fueron entusiasmando el uno por el otro. Sobre todo luego de una salida a la discoteca por el cumpleaños de Charlie MacKinnon. Él la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó y desde ese instante fueron inseparables.

-¿Sucede algo, mi amor? –le preguntó Lana al despertar.

-Solo quería que supieras que cada día eres más importante para mí y no quisiera que algo nos separara.

-Sabes que te amo y que por mi parte eso jamás sucederá.

Mark se encogió de brazos y piernas.

-No quisiera que algo como lo que les pasó al comandante Hunter y a su esposa nos pase a nosotros… Pero si algo me llegase a suceder, solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Lana quedó sentada súbitamente en la cama.

-Mark, me estás asustando. ¿Por qué de repente hablas así?.

-No es nada. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Lana lo abrazó… y él le hizo el amor una vez más…

En la madrugada, Mark se dio una ducha, se vistió, tomó algo de café, agarró su mochila e introdujo en ella los papeles que Lana le había llevado. Eran los planos del sanatorio de Macross. Él le había pedido el favor de que se los consiguiera por internet, so pretexto de que Edwards se lo había solicitado para hacer una obra social a favor de dicho lugar. Finalmente, le dejó una nota a Lana diciéndole que debía salir a una misión especial.

A como diera lugar él iba a sacar de ese sitio a Rick Hunter.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana cuando Izzy Randall se levantó de la cama de Jack. Cubrió se puso sus pantuflas, cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con un camisón largo y se dirigió a la habitación de Roy, dos habitaciones más allá el mismo pasillo de arriba, pues sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Fue hacia la cama del pequeño y al encender la lamparita vio que éste dormía plácidamente. Le acarició el cabello, sonrió y se retiró cerrando la puerta. Luego tuvo sed y bajó las escaleras.

Al regresar de la cocina escuchó un ruido extraño. Frunció el ceño, fue hacia una despensa especial detrás del refrigerador, donde sabía que Jack tenía guardada una pistola para casos de emergencias. Tomó el arma y empezó a revisar la parte de debajo de la casa, a medida que iba encendiendo las luces.

Sintió entonces que el ruido venía desde el patio trasero. Pensó en llamar a Jack, pero no, ella era lo suficiente capaz de volarle lo sesos a cualquiera sin tener que recurrir a él… Ya casi llegaba a la puerta del patrio cuando se llevó el susto de su vida.

-Izzy, ábreme, necesito hablar con Archer.

La mujer lo encañonó a través del ventanal, pero luego bajó el arma y abrió la puerta trasera.

-¿Mark Landry?...

-No sabía que estabas casada con Archer.

-No precisamente, pero por ahora vivo con él.

Izzy le abrió la puerta…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta este lugar por detrás, y por qué?.

-No pude localizar a Archer vía celular, pues supe que cambió el mismo hace poco y pues nadie lo tiene... Sus guardaespaldas no me dejaron entrar por la parte frontal, así que fui hacia la playa y vine por detrás.

Izzy miró a Mark con extrañeza. Lo conoció hacía un par de años atrás en una misión en las islas Seychelles, pero nunca le había conocido esas habilidades.

-..¿Y toda esta payasada para qué?... ¿Qué está sucediendo?... Debe ser algo muy grave para que no esperaras a que Jack saliera de la casa para conversar con él.

-No podía esperar a que se decidieran a salir. Además, él no me conoce, odia a todos los del Escuadrón Skull y sus guardaespaldas tienen la orden de matar a todo el que intenta ingresar a la casa, debido al acoso de los periodistas por el asunto del hijo de Rick Hunter. Una actitud bastante extrema.

Izzy frunció el seño.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Mark? Si Jack sabe que estás aquí sería capaz de…

-¡Quién rayos es este tipo, Izzy?... –Debido a los ruidos, el ex mercenario bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la escena –…¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Jack, él es..

-Soy Mark Landry, capitán Archer –dijo ofreciéndole su saludo.

Jack hizo un rápido movimiento, le quitó el arma a Izzy y encañonó a Mark.

-Mucho gusto, Landry o como te llames...Tendré que despedir a los ineptos que te dejaron entrar…. Ahora largo de mi casa, o te mato.

-¡Jack, espera! –Izzy fue hacia él –Mark es un amigo, además es de las RDF.

-¿Entonces qué mierda haces en mi casa a esta hora, vestido como un ladrón?

-Es muy difícil accesar o acercarse a usted… Necesito de su ayuda, capitán. Se trata del comandante Hunter.

-¿Acasó soy su niñera? –puntualizó –…Rick está en un manicomio porque se volvió loco. Él no es asunto mío. En cuanto a su hijo, ahora yo tengo la custodia.

-…Lo se, capitán, pero esto es algo que tiene que ver con su esposa, Lisa Hayes…

Jack miró detenidamente a Mark, luego, poco a poco fue bajando el arma.

-Lisa era mi esposa, no la esposa de él –Jack fue hacia Mark y lo agarró por el cuello -… ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

-Si me suelta y no me estrangula, podré contarle.

.

Izzy había ido a la cocina a hacer café. Luego regresó con dos tazas, las dejó en el escritorio entre ambos hombres y se retiró hacia su habitación a regañadientes. Estaba un poco molesta porque quería escuchar todo el asunto que venía a decirle Mark Landry a Jack, pero Mark pidió que fuera a solas y Jack la mandó a salir del despacho donde se encontraban platicando a puerta cerrada.

-…¡No!, ¡Es imposible!. ¡Lisa no puede estar viva! –dijo Jack poniéndose de pie.

-Capitán, no he visto a Lisa Hayes viva. Pero le he contado todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

-Entonces Rick…

-Rick no está loco, capitán… Yo mismo lo ayudé a cavar la tumba de Lisa Hayes. Lo vi cortar parte de la osamenta y meterla a un bolso. Iba a llevarla a hacer la prueba de ADN porque estaba seguro de que ese no era el cuerpo de ella.

Jack empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Rick Hunter estaba convencido de que Lisa Hayes no había muerto –prosiguió Mark.

-¿Por qué te escogió a ti? ¿Un simple soldado aparecido que vino a reemplazar a otro?... ¡Y por qué diablos no hablaste antes, imbécil!...

-No sé por qué me escogió. Cuando fue a mi apartamento solo me dijo "porque sí"… -añadió – Y si no hablé fue porque él me hizo jurar que me olvidaría de todo y que no diría una palabra porque mi vida correría peligro. Y tenía razón, tanto el celador del cementerio, como el científico que realizaría la prueba murieron misteriosamente... ¡Pero ya no puedo más!. Él necesita ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Alguien desea mantenerlo allí encerrado para hacerle daño. La última vez que lo vi, hace 2 días, estaba peor. No me reconocía y balbuceaba. Me le acerqué y pude oler en su sudor un aroma extraño que me recordó mucho a una toxina que los nazis inyectaban en la sangre a los judíos que reclutaban en los campos de concentración para hacer pruebas científicas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Jamás confundiría ese olor. Aprendí de ello cuando estudiaba técnicas antiguas de tortura en Israel… -Mark fue hacia Jack …-Capitán Archer, si no sacamos al comandante Hunter de allí, lo van a matar. Y usted jamás sabrá si Lisa Hayes está viva o no.

.

.

.

Más tarde….

Jack había hecho un plan que a todas luces sonaba como perfecto… En el transcurso del día se reunió con al menos 10 zentraedis macronizados que le debían favores, ya sea de dinero o de vidas salvadas... Cinco de ellos armarían una reyerta simulando que peleaban contra Scavangers en el mero centro de la ciudad. Otros tres harían lo propio hacia el este, mientras los últimos dos atacarían cerca del sanatorio, pero uno de ellos estaría provisto de un Pod... Así crearían una especia de caos y aprovechando dicha situación, Mark y Jack rescataría a Rick.

Cuando regresó a la mansión, el ex mercenario subió a ducharse, no sin antes volver a recordarle a Izzy que no le preguntara nada a Mark sobre el tema.

-Jack, te juro que no le he preguntado nada como me dijiste, pero ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿me puedes explicar?

-Izzy, necesitamos hablar –dijo una vez salió de la ducha y se vistió –Voy a realizar una misión muy importante. No le digas a nadie que Mark estuvo aquí porque todos podríamos correr peligro, incluyéndote. Necesito que le lleves esta carta a Debra y le digas que venga acá y que me espere aquí con estos implementos medicinales que le acabo de anotar.

-¡Qué!... –gruñó-… Me estás pidiendo que vaya donde esa enfermera zorra a pedirle que venga a tu casa? ¡No lo haré!.

-¡Déjate de comportarte como una puberta celosa y haz lo que te digo! –Jack le gritó furioso –Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Rick.

-¡Pero si tan solo me contaras!.

-Lo haré en su momento… Por ahora, solo haz lo que te digo –Jack fue hacia ella –Necesito a Debra aquí. A ella solo le falta un par de meses para recibirse como médico y es la única de su profesión la cual no me traicionaría. La necesito para Rick.

-Entiendo…

.

Para la tarde, Izzy salió en busca de Debra. Luego, Mark procedió a sacar los planos del sanatorio y explicarle detenidamente a Jack como estaba constituido.

-El día que fui a visitarlo, lo recorrí completamente guardando todo en mi memoria. Éste pasillo conduce a otra sala, de forma hexagonal, con varias puertas. La primera de ellas, a mano derecha, da al comedor, La segunda puerta conduce a una gran sala de estar. Esta sala cuenta también con una puerta de salida al jardín, aunque este jardín está separado del de la entrada por un alto muro de piedra imposible de saltar…

-¿Hay guardias en esa sección?.

-Sí, los guardias están aquí, los encerré en un círculo –dijo Mark señalándole a Jack dichos lugares en el mapa… –En la tercera pared de la sala hexagonal no hay ninguna puerta, sino unas escaleras que suben al piso superior, junto a un ascensor…..En los dos pisos superiores se encuentran los dormitorios de los pacientes. Algunos cuentan con habitaciones individuales, pero muchos de ellos comparten habitación.…

-¿En donde se encuentra Rick?...

-En el tercer piso –respondió Mark … -Hay un enorme pasillo que conecta a una puerta de madera. Luego, la siguiente puerta es de metal y lleva al pasillo de los pacientes más problemáticos. Le dicen "La Jaula". Está completamente prohibida la entrada o salida a cualquiera que no lleve una autorización. Su habitación está tras la puerta número 7...

-¿Qué hay de la última puerta?...

-La última puerta da a la enfermería. Está en el mismo pasillo que "La Jaula", pero hacia el otro extremo... Tiene una salida hacia la azotea del edificio.

-¿Dónde está la central de las cámaras de vigilancia?

-En este sector –señaló Landry –Y las demás están en el medio de cada pasillo.

-Háblame de "La jaula". Quiero más detalles para poder accionar.

-En "la jaula", todos los pacientes disponen de cuarto propia, aunque éstas tan sólo disponen de una cama para dormir. Las pertenencias personales que pudieran tener permanecen guardadas por los cuidadores en alguno de los almacenes. Tienen habitaciones a los lados provistas de superficie acolchadas cuando sufren ataques. A veces los pacientes están atados por su seguridad y la de los que cuidan de ellos por ser los pacientes más peligrosos… Tienen su propio comedor aunque muchos de ellos comen en su propia habitación y su propio patio/jardín con salida en el extremo derecho, aunque éste se encuentra en el centro del edificio, lo cual hace que esté completamente incomunicado con el exterior.

-Vaya, que lugar tan hermoso. Pero no es peor que algunas mazmorras en donde yo he estado. Para mí será solo diversión, como romperle la cara a Edwards.

Landry miró a Jack con incredulidad. Entonces eran ciertas las historias sobre Archer en base a la cantidad de cárceles donde había estado.

.

.

Anocheció más pronto de lo acordado, como si el tiempo estuviera sobre ellos. El segundero siguió al minutero y este al horario. Eran las doce de la noche… Cuando sonaron las campanas de la iglesia de Macross, empezó la acción. Efectivamente la actividad fue interceptada por las RDF. El mismo Edwards junto a Boheme y otro del escuadrón Ghost fueron a resolver dicho asunto.

Cuando la "fiesta" empezó cerca del sanatorio, las alarmas sonaron con el estallido de misiles próximos. Los pacientes iban siendo evacuados rápidamente.

Mark y Jack entraron provistos de todo tipo de armas y puestos de pasa montañas para evitar ser reconocidos. Tiraron gas adormecedor por todos lados donde iban. Los cuidadores y celadores se vieron sofocados. Tosiendo, trataban de escapar de semejante humareda.

Jack llegó al cuarto central de cámara de vigilancia. Agarró al guardia y le dio un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente y fuera de dicho cuarto. Luego le prendió fuego con una metralleta a todas las consolas. Landry hizo lo propio, metiendo en una celda a los custodios del lugar. Luego, encerró a los cuidadores en un cuarto bajo llave.

Ambos finalmente llegaron a la jaula, volaron la puerta con un explosivo y entraron al recinto. El ex mercenario iba disparando a toda cámara que grababa, para no dejar huella del acto. Igualmente le disparaba a todas las cerraduras de las puertas de los pacientes de La Jaula.

-Capitán Archer ¿qué hace?. Son pacientes peligrosos y escaparán. No es justo con los ciudadanos de Macross.

- No seas imbécil…-Jack continuó haciéndolo mientras los locos iban saliendo uno a uno –… Lo hago para no levantar sospecha de que fue algo premeditado para buscar a Rick.

-Entiendo… -Mark siguió hasta la enfermería –Estaré listo en la azotea con el helicóptero que trajo el zentraedi.

Jack llegó hasta donde Rick, quien se encontraba tirado en la cama.

-¡Dios mío! –Jack no podía creer el estado en el que estaba. Sumamente demacrado y delgado, su piel pálida, su mirada desviada …–Rick, Rick…¿me escuchas?.

Un tenue gemido salió de sus labios…

-…Jack.

-Te sacaré de aquí.

La voz de Jack, extrañamente emotiva. Rick, con los ojos entreabiertos. Jack le había despertado de su debilitante sueño. Sus ojos parecían húmedos de lágrimas, y eso le conmovió. Nunca, hasta entonces, había recibido de él una sola muestra de piedad y cariño. Oprimió sus manos temblorosas contra las suyas, y su contacto lo estimuló a seguir adelante.

-Bebe este medicamento… –le dijo, sacando un pequeño recipiente de algo que traía en su bolsillo.

Rick sintió un alivio inmenso. Era un simple sorbo de algo que sabía amargo pero que bastó para devolverle una pequeña parte de la vida que ya casi había perdido. Pero debido a la debilidad, se desvaneció nuevamente, pensando en que iba a entrar en definitivo y quizás al reino de la muerte.

Jack se lo echó al hombro y siguió hasta la azotea. Allí, Mark estaba listo para pilotear el avión. Colocó a Rick en una camilla y salió para hablar con el gigante a su lado, pegado al edificio.

-Gracias Berdiskan, tu deuda conmigo queda saldada… –Le gritó Jack al zentraedi –Ahora váyanse antes que aparezcan los de las RDF.

El zentraedi le hizo un saludo militar y se alejó de allí junto con el otro zentraedi que manejaba el Pod… Por otro lado, Jack y Mark también partieron de allí, con rumbo a la liberación del Rick Hunter.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer…**

Sintió que era puesto en una cama y varias intravenosas fueron metidas en su cuerpo, una en cada mano, otra por el cuello, directo a la vena aorta. Una de ella llevaba suero, la otra el medicamento que lo desintoxicaría del veneno. Una sonda para expulsar dicho veneno por la orina, y una mascarilla para oxígeno.

No sentía dolor alguno, solo en su corazón. La fuerza que le quedaba para vivir era para recuperarse y salir en búsqueda de Lisa… Escuchó muchas voces, algunas mujeres y algunos hombres. Solo reconocía la de Jack y a lo lejos una voz infantil igual a la de Roy... ¿Acaso estaría soñando todo eso?.

.

.

Ignoraba como iba recuperando las fuerzas con los días. Era de mañana y él seguía inerte sobre la cama, siendo atendido por alguien que no conocía, según las pocas veces que podía abrir los ojos para volver a quedarse dormido. Susurros de gemidos brotaban de sus labios, por suerte, siempre caía en un profundo sopor que le ahorraba el sufrimiento por la desintoxicación de su cuerpo. Escuchó que tendrían que hacerle transfusión sanguínea. Ahora le tocaba a Jack donarle la sangre que Rick en un momento dado le donó.

Al caer la tarde ese día, menguó su posibilidad de pensar que estaba muerto. Abrió un poco los ojos y las paredes a su alrededor tomaron un aspecto cristalino, aunque sombrío.

Durante varios días, mientras se iba desintoxicando del veneno, había logrado olvidarse de casi todos sus males gracias al bello espectáculo que le ofrecía ver a Lisa viva en sus sueños.

Para el noveno día abrió nuevamente los ojos… Minutos, después escuchó un tenue ruido y vio los ventanales iluminarse hacia el fondo, donde el mar reflejaba. Ante la impotencia de su cuerpo se adormeció un poco, o quizás volvió a desmayarse, no lo supo en realidad. Únicamente recordó que algo lo había despertado de súbito.

Aguzando bien los oídos, que en un momento le fallaron por el veneno, creyó escuchar un ruido de pasos que se acercaban desde las profundidades del abismo de su conciencia. No mucho después distinguió la luz de una pequeña lámpara sobre sus pupilas. Una enfermera lo examinaba y decía que iba recuperándose de manera asombrosamente rápida.

.

Otro día había pasado, no sabía ni qué día era, ni donde estaba. Había abierto los ojos por un buen rato, pero volvió a adormecerse, pensando que su extravío había durado a lo sum días, pero había transcurrido más que eso. Parecía mentira que aún estuviese vivo. Enseguida, un sueño reconfortante lo envolvió y se sumió nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Para el siguiente día, le fue quitado una de las intravenosas. Según escuchó a la enfermera, aquella que contenía el medicamento desintoxicador, pues ya no era necesaria. Aún así, tenía puestas compresas sobre la cabeza y se sentía aún infinitamente débil.

.

Dos días después despertó en la mañana y miró todo con novedosa curiosidad. Realmente el lugar donde se hallaba lucía acogedor. Notó que ya casi no le dolía la cabeza; su garganta ya no le impedía respirar bien y no se sentía débil. Escuchó a lo lejos el rumor de voces, pero no lograba comprender lo que decían.

Vio entrar a una mujer a la habitación… pudo reconocerla, Izzy Randall.

Ella entró a colocar unas sábanas las cuales dejó sobre el sillón que estaba frente a la cama. A todas luces se veía que alguien le había hecho compañía mientras él había permanecido dormido, usando el sillón para pernoctar. Ella no se percató de que él se había despertado. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando…

-¡Izzy!...

La peli castaña se volteó. y caminó lentamente hacia él, con los ojos llenos lágrimas.

-Buenos días, Rick –dijo tomando su mano –Gracias al cielo que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Bastante mejor. Ya no me duele la cabeza ni tengo fiebre –dijo, saliendo de entre las sábanas.

-No es necesario que te levantes aún. Tómate las cosas con calma. Una recaída por imprudencia pudiera ser peligrosa –añadió tentándole la frente.

-Pero, ¿dónde estoy?... ¿Quién me rescató?... ¿Cómo sané?...

-Mark Landry habló con Jack. Ellos te rescataron. Y luego Jack te trajo a su casa.

Rick miró todo alrededor, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

-¿O sea que estoy en la casa de Archer?...

-¿Acaso eso te molesta, Rick? –Jack escuchó voces desde ese cuarto y para su sorpresa al entrar vio que Rick finalmente había terminado –No es que a mí me agrade tenerte aquí, pero no tenía alternativa. Necesito saber muchas cosas.

Rick lo miró y luego le quitó la cara. Realmente le incomodaba deberle un favor a Archer y peor aún, estar en su casa.

-Jack, este no es el momento… -La enfermera Debra Whalberg entró al cuarto con una maleta de médico y sus implementos –El comandante Hunter es mi paciente. Por favor les pido que ambos salgan de aquí. Necesito revisarlo.

Izzy y Jack salieron y cerraron la puerta. Adentro, Debra revisó los signos vitales de Rick.

-Buen pulso, no hay fiebre, pulmones limpios, garganta despejada, oídos sanos –le explicó –Estoy maravillada de su recuperación, comandante Hunter. Cualquier otra persona sin sus condiciones físicas y perseverancia, hubiera muerto bajo aquella sustancia que inyectaron.

-¿Y qué fue lo que me inyectaron?.

-Un químico usado por terroristas para matar a sus víctimas con lentitud. Su composición es a base de veneno de serpiente en muy baja cantidad, más otros químicos que evitan la muerte de manera súbita.

-Malditos bastardos.

Debra le quitó la sábana a Rick y se dispuso a dejarlo expuesto.

-¿Oiga, qué va a ser?.

-Tranquilo, comandante. No debe apenarse conmigo, ya he visto todo de usted… -ella sonrió –Como comprenderá he sido yo quien lo ha atendido estos días. Ahora que presenta mejoría, debo quitarle la sonda para que pueda ir al baño de forma normal. Igualmente le quitaré la intravenosa de la mano izquierda... La del cuello ya fue retirada hace poco... La de la derecha es suero y la tendrá hasta mañana. Ya mismo le ordenaré que le traigan el desayuno y unas mudas de ropa.

-¿Usted de donde salió?.

-Soy amiga de Jack.

Debra pudo notar la cara de malestar de Rick al mencionar ese nombre. Intuía que no se llevaban bien, pero no tenía idea del por qué. Luego de eso, ella salió a buscar un medicamento que se le había quedado en el botiquín de la parte de debajo de la casa.

Unos minutos después, Jack pasó por la habitación y vio que Rick iba a quitarse la intravenosa.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que Debra dijo que es hasta mañana?.

-Agradezco que me hayas salvado, Archer. Estoy en deuda contigo y te aseguro que cuando pueda te pagaré el favor… pero no deseo permanecer en esta casa y menos estar acostado en alguna de estas camas. No sé en cuál de ellas te cogías a mi mujer.

-¡No seas ridículo! Además, no era en esta habitación ni en esa cama… sino en la mía, en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Idiota! –dijo limpiándose unas gotas de sudor que le corrían por la frente y aún sin poder quitarse la intravenosa, pues estaba profunda.

-Claro que soy idiota por rescatarte, pero no lo hice por ti, sino por Claudia y porque deseo saber qué es lo que está pasando.

-¡Jack, basta! –le dijo Debra regresando –Si insistes en hablar con él, tendrás que llamar a otro médico, porque ya me estoy hartando que desobedezcas lo que te digo. Él aún no está listo para someterse a reproches o interrogatorios.

-¡Entonces cuándo mierda será eso!

-Mañana, con calma… –le respondió ella mirándolo firme –Ahora sal de aquí, Jack.

Jack salió de allí dándole un portazo a la puerta.

-… ¡Y usted, comandante Hunter, es un irresponsable al pretender quitarse el suero! –dijo yendo hacia él y metiéndole nuevamente la intravenosa.

-¡Outch, duele!.

-Le dolerá más si no me hace caso. Tiene prohibido salir de esta habitación hasta cuando yo diga –puntualizó- ¡Le juro que si intenta hacer otra idiotez, le pincharé el trasero con una inyección provista de un antibiótico a base de aceite, para que le duela mucho!.

Dicho esto, le dio una cucharada de un medicamento bastante amargo a Rick, y salió de allí visiblemente disgustada… El medicamento sumió a Rick en un plácido sueño.

.

.

Para la mañana del día siguiente, Rick había tomado el desayuno que le había llevado Izzy, se había aseado y puesto de unas cómodas mudas de ropa que Izzy le había comprado.

Aún tenía la intravenosa de la mano derecha, pero sentía ya que no la necesitaba. Pese a la advertencia de Debra, se la arrancó y se levantándose de la cama… Fue hacia la ventana cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de su hijo.

-¿Roy?...

Lo vio desde allí arriba y su corazón tuvo un sobresalto. El pequeño jugaba con J.B. y su novia dentro de la alberca.

-Ya que veo que estás de pie, entonces creo que es hora de que hablemos. Y será hoy, aunque tenga que amordazar a Debra… –dijo Jack entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué hace mi hijo aquí en tu casa?.

-Yo debo contestar a eso, Rick –añadió Claudia, entrando al instante detrás de Jack y dándole un abrazo a su amigo mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de él… –Perdóname por no creerte. Casi pudiste haber muerto y ninguno de nosotros te creíamos.

-Claudia –le dijo en medio del abrazo –Fue mi culpa. Actué visceralmente motivado por el impulso. No debí ir donde Leonard, sino presentar las pruebas ante el consejo.

-Todo es un caos Rick. Leonard cada día tiene más poder debido a que el almirante Global sigue muy enfermo por las quimioterapias.

-¿Tiene cáncer?.

-Sí, en uno de los riñones. Tiene un 60 por ciento de esperanzas, pero necesita el tratamiento.

-Dios, todo ha sido a la vez –Rick respiró hondo y pasó su mano por su rostro.

Claudia le explicó lo de la custodia del pequeño y cómo si no fuera por Jack, habría sido dado en adopción Dios sabe a quién. Luego le tocó el turno a Rick para hablar. El dijo que según las pruebas de ADN, los restos no eran de Lisa, sino de Aruam. Pero por su cólera y el caos que había provocado, no había podido saber si Lisa seguía con vida o en dónde estaba.

-¡Ese maldito Leonard! –Jack gruñó –Cuando llegue el momento lo aplastaré con mi mano como al gusano que es.

-Jack, no podemos actuar así. Ese gusano es astuto y tiene mucho poder –añadió Claudia.

-¡Han pasado muchos meses, Claudia! –Jack gritó –Cada día que pasa es uno menos en la posibilidad de encontrarla.

-Cinco meses, tres días y once horas, para ser exacto –Rick miró a Jack –Y cada segundo es un infierno para mí.

-¿Crees que para mí no?.

-Claro, con Izzy viviendo contigo y tu amante enfermera de segunda opción puedo tener una idea de lo mucho que has sufrido. ¿O acaso crees que no me daría cuenta?. Vaya forma de demostrar tormento.

-¡Yo Ignoraba lo que sucedía!, además, ¿Me lo dices tú?, el tipo que embarazó a la mujer del enemigo.

-¡YA BASTA! –interrumpió Claudia –Si van a empezar a buscar la verdad, esta no es la forma.

-Claudia, no soporto estar en esta casa.

-Y yo no soporto verle la cara a él –dijo Jack –El se puede largar si desea, pero Roy se queda conmigo.

-¡Estás loco, Archer!.

-¡RICK! –Claudia lo tomó por los hombros –En estos momentos no tienes más remedio que permanecer aquí, por tu bien y el de tu hijo. O de lo contrario nos meterías a todos en problemas, incluyendo a Roy. Además necesitas recuperarte en su totalidad.

-Pero…

-¡Estás en todos los titulares de los diarios de Macross, Rick!. Para todos eres un "demente prófugo"…. Ya han podido encontrar a todos los otros que escaparon esa noche, menos a ti. ¡Algunos hasta te dan por muerto!. Y si no te han hallado es porque el último lugar donde te encontrarían es en la casa de tu peor enemigo con el cual te agarraste a golpes la última vez, o sea Jack. ¡Así que métete tu orgullo por el trasero!... –Claudia luego miró a Jack –¡Y tú, Jack no cometas una estupidez y aguanta callado hasta que encuentren una respuesta!. ¡Entiende que podrían quitarte al niño y ni Rick ni ninguno de nosotros jamás lo volveríamos a ver por tu egocentrismo!…

Claudia miró a los dos hombres con seriedad.

-Lo que ambos deben saber es que están obligados a olvidar sus diferencias si es que desean saber qué pasó realmente con Lisa. ¡Si no lo hacen, mejor váyanse los dos al infierno!...

.

.

El reencuentro entre Roy y Rick, a la hora de la cena, no pudo ser más emotivo. El niño estuvo por varios minutos aferrado a su cuello. Ambos lloraron, sobre todo Rick, cuando el pequeño le dijo que pensaba que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Habían decidido que Roy permaneciera allí, bajo el cuidado de Mildred, a quien Izzy buscaría al día siguiente. Eso era sumamente necesario, ya que Rick y Jack empezarán con la búsqueda de Lisa, J.B. debía regresar a la academia militar, e Izzy y Mark volverían a sus labores en la base, igualmente Claudia, pues todo debería lucir con total normalidad.

Jack le había dicho a J.B. que no trajera a Nancy a la casa, para evitar que viera Rick.

Con Mildred, ya serían 7 las personas que sabía de la existencia de Rick: Jack, Mark, Izzy, Debra, Claudia y Roy. Demasiadas, según Rick... Además, debían ser cautelosos, pues estaban seguros que quizás la casa estaría vigilada. Posiblemente sus enemigos pensarían que Rick iría buscar a Roy.

Serían las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente cuando Izzy y Mildred llegaron a través del atajo que conducía hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Jack. Esta última casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando vio a Rick sentado adentro en la sala. Le tomó casi 10 minutos zafarse del abrazo de la regordeta mujer.

-¡Esto es un milagro de Dios, señor Rick! –dijo Mildred secándose las lágrimas –Acepté venir a esta casa tan solo para cuidar a Roy. Usted sabe que ese hombre Archer no ha sido mi agrado, pero vine hasta acá por el niño. Jamás pensé en encontrármelo a usted aquí.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Solo te pido ser muy discreta, Mildred –Rick se sentó frente a ella mientras la tomaba por las manos –No podrás salir de esta casa, ni tu ni Roy. No puedo correr el riesgo que los secuestren para tratar de encontrarme.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo?..

-Después con calma te explicaré. Por ahora, si tú o el niño necesitasen algo, debes llamar a Claudia o al hijo de Jack, J.B... Es normal que te vean viviendo aquí, pues eras la nana de Roy y la gente vería con naturalidad que Archer te hubiera "contratado" para cuidarlo.

-¿Pero usted estará aquí con nosotros, verdad?.

-Solo por un tiempo hasta que me recupere totalmente. Después deberé cumplir una importante misión.

-La señora Lisa está viva... Lo siento en mi corazón.

-Yo también estoy seguro de ello.

Rick le había dicho a Izzy Randall cuando fue a buscar a Mildred, que le dijera que abriera la caja fuerte de su casa, de la cual Mildred conocía la clave, y le sacara una fuerte suma de dinero que allí había, dejando solo la otra mitad, la cual pertenecía a Lisa. La mujer le entregó dicho paquete con el dinero a Rick. Este lo tomó y se dirigió al estudio de Jack. Tocó la puerta y el ex mercenario lo hizo pasar.

Jack estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, terminando de hacer unas llamadas. Rick le puso el paquete con el dinero sobre el escritorio.

-Ten, es todo tuyo.

Jack abrió el paquete y se encontró con una fuertísima suma de dinero.

-¿Qué significa esto, Hunter?.

-Te estoy pagando por lo que te costaron los abogados que sacaron a Roy de Servicios Sociales, también por lo que le pagaste a los zentraedis que te ayudaron a rescatarme y lo otro es por el tiempo en que Mildred, Roy y yo estaremos aquí. Son gastos de comida y agua y demás. Es suficiente y creo que hasta sobra, pero no soy contador, así que quédate con el vuelto.

Jack se puso de pie.

-Esto es supremamente ridículo. No quiero este dinero. Entiende que lo hago por Lisa, no por ti.

-No estaré conforme si no lo aceptas.

-¡No lo voy a aceptar! ¡Esto es como si le estuviera cobrando a ella! ¡Y ella es mi esposa por la ley, por lo tanto también es la dueña de esta casa y de la mitad de mi dinero!.

-¡Pues no acepto esa estupidez!.

Rick le habló con tanta determinación a Jack que éste estuvo a punto de caerle encima a golpes, pero eso de que iba a servir. Rick podía ser aún más necio, pedante e impertinente que él. Jack entendía su incomodidad. Podía sentirla aún por el hecho de que lo hubiera ayudado a salvarse. Un hombre con una determinación y un orgullo tan verracos demostraba que no iba a ceder un ápice.

-Muy bien… -Jack tomó el dinero y se dirigió a su caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro al óleo de él junto a Lisa que tenía en ese despacho. Allí depositó el dinero – Aceptaré tu maldito dinero, pero lo depositaré en la cuenta de Lisa, no en la mía.

Rick apretó los puños. Él le pagaba, pero Jack le hacía saber que no usaría ese dinero. Pero lo que más le molestaba era aquel retrato de ellos dos. Lisa sentada en una silla victoriana, vestida de azul y con su cabello suelto sobre su hombro derecho... Lucía tan hermosa... Jack detrás de ella, de pie, con sus manos sobre el hombro descubierto de ella.

-Imagino que te estarás preguntando por el cuadro –Jack prendió un cigarrillo. Lo hizo un pintor francés que contraté, basado en una foto que nos tomaron el día de mi cumpleaños, el año pasado... Fue para el tiempo en que ella vivió aquí. Fueron los 7 meses más felices de mi vida… Pero llegaste tú una noche y lo arruinaste todo.

Jack dio unos pasos hacia la salida mientras Rick seguía mirando el cuadro.

-Dile a tu sirvienta que el cuarto de las empleadas está cruzando la puerta roja del otro extremo de la cocina. Puede escoger la cama que desee. Total, les di vacaciones a mis empleadas. Allí hay uniformes para la servidumbre.

-¡Mildred no es una sirvienta y no usa uniforme de empleada! –dijo Rick volteándose – Ella es la nana de mi hijo y la quiero como a la madre que nunca tuve. Así que si no te molesta, le diré que tome una de las habitaciones de arriba, la quiero lo más cercana posible a la habitación de Roy, total, todo corre por cuenta de la suma que te di… Será como estar en un hotel, ¿no?...

.

.

Rick subió las maletas de Mildred quien ya se había reencontrado con Roy. Lo llevaba entre sus brazos mientras conocía aquella mansión.

-Esta casa es enorme –le dijo Mildred a Roy al oído.

-Sí, es muy grande. A veces me da miedo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Hay muchos cuartos y pasillos. Y uno por debajo de la tierra donde duerme J.B., es muy grande

-Parece un palacio. Es la casa más grande de todo el residencial –Mildred le habló cuando estuvo en el cuarto que le tocaría. Estaría junto al de Roy.

Rick volvió a bajar para tomar otras dos maletas que la mujer le había traído a Rick

–¿Y dime Roy, el señor Archer ha tratado bien?.

-Sí, es muy bueno conmigo.

.

Para la noche, Mildred había hecho la cena. Rick le había dicho que ella estaba allí exclusivamente para atender a Roy, pero lo cierto es que ella también quería atender a Rick, y obviamente debía hacer lo propio con Jack, al menos por agradecimiento.

-Capitán Archer –le dijo cuando estuvieron un momento a solas –Quisiera agradecerle por lo que ha hecho, y quisiera disculparme si en el pasado fui grosera con usted.

Jack no le dijo nada. Solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal que aceptaba sus palabras. Al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Luego se retiró con rumbo a su cuarto.

_-Viéndolo bien, tiene unos lindos ojos y una sonrisa encantadora.._. _No como mi señor Rick, claro… pero es apuesto después de todo…–_pensó Mildred calladamente, pues era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

Las cortinas permanecían tapando los ventanales a toda hora y se hacía imperiosa la necesidad de prender las luces de día. De noche, hacían el menor ruido posible y Rick trataba de no hablar. Igualmente evitaba ver las noticias. Solo se concentraba en ir maquineando un plan para averiguar sobre Lisa.

Bajo el punto de vista de Mildred, por casi dos semanas ella vio a Rick ir recuperando su antigua vitalidad, salud y condiciones… Jack evitaba hablar con ella, incluso con Izzy… De hecho siempre parecía distante y solitario. Ambos hombres solían reunirse por horas en el despacho de Jack. Algunas veces los escuchaba discutir acaloradamente. En ocasiones otro militar, Mark Landry se reunía con ellos. Algo estaban maquineando, algo que tenía que ver con Lisa… Mildred estaba segura de ello.

A veces, tarde en la noche escuchaba a Rick llorar, como un susurro. Ella sabía que era por Lisa. En realidad todos la extrañaban… Otras veces se levantaba porque escuchaba algún ruido. Entonces podía oír las pesadillas de Jack, solía gritar el nombre de Lisa en medio de alguna de ellas. El ex mercenario solía levantarse, salir del cuarto y fumarse un cigarro en el área de la piscina, en medio de la oscuridad, como un fantasma… para luego regresar al cuarto.

.

Ella y Rick cenaban una tarde cuando vieron a Jack entrar por la puerta principal. Acaba de llegar de la calle. Detrás de él, Izzy Randall le seguía, bastante molesta. Los vio encerrarse en el estudio de Jack y allí estuvieron discutiendo por bastante tiempo. Luego Jack se retiró hacia el patio trasero mientras ella, furiosa, subió las escaleras corriendo, hizo sus maletas y bajó con rumbo hacia la salida, no sin antes hablar con Rick.

-Adiós, Rick. Sabes que podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites.

-¿Pero, qué sucedió?.

-Simplemente por segunda vez en mi vida fui otra tonta útil para Jack. Él ya no me quiere aquí.

-¿Acaso ese imbécil te corrió?.

-No… yo he decidido irme.

-Pero pensé que ya había formalizado contigo.

-Desde que viniste me pidió que le diera un tiempo y que me fuera a mi casa, pues la situación era caótica y necesitaba "espacio" para pensar. Pero ya han pasado varias semanas y no vi intenciones en él de que yo regresara. Por ello vine a preguntarle, pero da la casualidad que me lo acabo de encontrar llegando a casa. Solo me contestó con evasivas y groserías.

-Quizás se siente estresado por lo que está sucediendo.

-Rick, conozco a Jack. Él jamás me dirá que me vaya, pero hace todo para que lo haga... Ya he pasado por esto y no pienso volverlo vivir de nuevo, así que me iré… –Ella se acercó a Rick… –Escúchame bien, ahora que tiene la esperanza de que Lisa está viva, el no quiere saber nada de ninguna otra mujer. No bajes la guardia con él.

Dicho esto, Izzy se retiró.

Pensativo e inquieto, Jack fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en una de las mesas del patio trasero de su casa junto a la alberca cuando Rick apareció a su lado puesto de unas gafas oscuras y una gorra, para no ser reconocido.

-Te diré algo, Archer… –dijo Rick sentándose frente a él –Eres la persona más insensible que he conocido en mi vida. Helena e Izzy siempre han dado todo por ti y tú no has hecho más que humillarlas a ambas.

-¡No eres quien para darme lecciones de amor!... No tienes la moral, luego jugaste por más de dos años con Lisa y Minmey… y encima te burlaste de la doctora Rigby, de Kiyora y vaya a saber de cuántas más.

-¡Será mejor que entierres las esperanzas que puedas tener con Lisa!… ¡Antes de que todo esto sucediera, ella y yo nos reconciliamos en Japón. Y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a separarme de ella!.

Jack apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y le tiró el humo en la cara a Rick.

-En estos momentos estoy concentrado en la misión de mañana –dijo con sequedad… –Además, primero hay que constatar si efectivamente ella está viva.

-¡Claro que lo está! –Él se puso de pie –No sé cómo dices amarla si dudas de que pueda estar viva… ¡Ella vive! Puedo sentirla. Puedo sentir su corazón, su voz y su pensamiento llamando mi alma, porque yo soy el hombre que ella ama.

Jack, se hartó de aquello y molesto, volteó la mesa de un envión.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Acaso no vez mi angustia! –Jack fue hacia él –Miriya me dijo que me callara, pero ya me harté de callar. Además todo es tu culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

-Por error Miriya escuchó en la base cuando Izzy me llamaba al celular hoy en la mañana. Ella se enteró de que tú estás vivo y de la posibilidad de que Lisa también lo esté… Izzy no lo sabe porque ignora muchas cosas. Miriya me dijo luego que necesitaba hablar algo conmigo. Fui a su casa hace un par de horas, cuando Sterling estaba de patrulla. Ella me dijo que no podía seguir con una carga tan pesada y que no sabía cómo decirnos algo que la ha venido atormentando por meses. Pero prefería decírmelo a mí, porque era menos difícil para ella.

-¿Decirte qué cosa?.

-Cuando estuviste en coma en Japón, Miriya y Lisa pasaron muchas horas juntas, esperando por tu mejoría... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –Jack cerró los ojos – Fue entonces que Lisa le confesó a ella…

-¡Qué cosa, Archer! ¡De qué estás hablando!.

-Lisa estaba… embarazada.

Rick sintió mariposas en su estómago y un calor avasallador que le recorría el espinazo. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se crisparon y su corazón empezó a palpitar. Fue hacia Jack y lo apretó por los hombros con fuerza.

-¡No me mientas!. ¡No juegues con eso!

Rick pudo ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos de Jack y como éstos poco a poco se fueron cristalizando. Jack apretó sus dientes, haciendo ingentes esfuerzos por contener su furia combinada con desasosiego y dolor.

-Sí lo estaba... –respondió con voz entrecortada.

Rick parecía ahogarse con su propio aliento. No podía emitir palabras. Era como una especie de estado de shock.

-¡Por todos los cielos!... –Rick necesitó agarrar firme los hombros de Jack para no desfallecer… -Ese bebé, ¿acaso… eso era tuyo?...

Jack secó la lágrima que inexplicablemente se le escapó por la mejilla. Odiaba que Rick lo viera en ese estado, pero peor aún, odiaba aún más a Rick… Quería callar, matarlo con la duda y la incertidumbre, hacerlo padecer un calvario de congoja, martirizarlo con el látigo del desprecio por lo que le había hecho. Prácticamente mataba el último bastión que lo ataba a la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Pero no sabía si la piedad ante el silencio era peor o mejor que una verdad aniquiladora.

-No… -respondió Jack, quitándose de encima las manos de Rick, y empujándolo con rabia… -Ella tenía un mes de embarazo…

Luego le dio la espalda y se retiró hacia el interior de su casa, dejando solo a Rick. Absorto ante tal noticia.

Rick pareció caminar como un zombie hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Jack, cruzó la puerta de la cerca sin importarle si lo vieran o no y finalmente llegó a la playa, cerca de las olas. Allí, cayó de rodillas. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Luego se desplomó de espaldas sobre la arena, agarrando dicha arena con fuerza entre sus puños.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!...

Sus gritos de horror se confundían con el fuerte viento que soplaba con fuerza, entumeciendo sus músculos por el frío. Pero el sonido del crujir de las olas no era suficiente para detener los gritos de horror del desdichado y abatido capitán del escuadrón Skull.

Mildred, vio a lo lejos la desgarradora escena. Quiso ir con él, tomarlo en sus brazos y llorar a su lado. Pero no. Él debía sacar ese todo el dolor que le oprimía el alma en ese momento… Ella quería saber en detalle los detalles de aquella penosa noticia. Sí, era penosa porque no solo era Lisa quien estaba desaparecida, sino también el bebé que llevaba en su seno.

Subió corriendo las escaleras para tratar de hablar con Jack, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta pudo escuchar sus sollozos…

Jack, solitario, como un lobezno cuando queda huérfano… Allá oculto tras ese enorme portón de madera antigua pudo llorar todo lo que no había llorado durante ese tiempo.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente… 10:30 pm**

Era de noche. El doctor Lazlo Zand acababa de llegar a su departamento en el último piso de un lujoso condominio. Llevaba un paquete con verduras, leche, pan y otros enseres para hacerse la cena. Cerró la puerta y trancó con llave. Se volteó y tan solo dio cuatro pasos cuando sintió que le metieron un trancazo en la nuca, enviándolo al piso. De allí lo agarraron por el cuello y lo sentaron bruscamente en una silla de su comedor.

-Hola, doctor Zand. ¿Me recuerda?.

El hombre frente a él se quitó el pasa montañas.

-¡Comandante Hunter!

Zand, lleno de miedo, trató de escapar hacia la puerta, pero el brazo de alguien surgió súbitamente del pasillo, haciendo que el científico se fuera de piso al culo.

El hombre que lo había derribado, se agachó frente a él y se quitó el pasa montaña, para luego soltar de sus labios una expresión como si estuviera asustándolo de broma…. Jack Archer.

-¡Bu!...

Zand tembló cuando vio a Archer frentre a él.

-¡No, por favor, no me mate!

Jack le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

.

Había pasado una hora cuando Zand fue despertado por medio de un balde de agua helada.

-¡Despierta, imbécil! –le gritó Jack.

El científico estaba sentado en una silla, amarrado con unas cadenas. Pudo ver a Rick y a Jack vestidos de negro frente a él. Estaban en una especie de edificio en construcción vacío, en un panorama en penumbra y por lo que escuchaba y veía bastante lejos de la urbe.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?...

Rick caminó hacia él.

-Se que fuiste cómplice de Leonard. Alteraste las pruebas de ADN de Lisa y colocaron en su féretro a una zentraedi llamada Aruam. No lo niegues, porque cada vez que lo niegues te golpearé en el rostro, aunque quedes deformado de cómo una escoria.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!.

Rick fue hacia él y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte, que la silla donde estaba Zand se perdió el balance y se cayó… Luego lo volvió a levantar… Zand temblaba aterrorizado. Su ojo se hinchó al instante.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo…. ¿Qué hicieron con Lisa?...

Zand respiraba agitadamente, pero no deseaba responder. Rick le metió otro puñetazo. Los segundos fueron pasando. Era poco lo que Zand decía, solo que recordaba poco…

Jack de pie, miraba la tortura mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Ante la enésima vez que le preguntaba, Rick tomó una cadena y le pegó varias veces más en el rostro... La cara de Zand estaba bañada en sangre. El científico empezó a llorar.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no puedo más!.

-¡Entonces habla, mal nacido! –le gritó Rick, golpeándolo ahora con un palo de madera.

-Todo fue planeado por Leonard en componenda del coronel Norman Juneau. El solo me dijo que mintiera en el examen de ADN. Me pagó por hacerlo. Eso fue todo.

-¡Así que Juneau también está detrás de todo esto!

-Sí, ambos fueron a mi casa el día que me pidieron hacerlo. Pero el cerebro de todo es Leonard.

Rick fue hacia él

–¿Ahora dime qué hicieron con Lisa?.

-¡No lo sé!...

Jack se hartó. Fue hacia Zand, hizo a Rick a un lado, y le apagó el cigarrillo al científico en el ojo.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Luego, agarró su collar especial de mercenario, lo amarró al acuello de Zand, corrió hacia la ventana y se tiró… El efecto hizo que la silla donde estaba Zand, por el peso, se fuera hacia la ventana por donde Jack se había tirado. Suspendido del collar, desde el cuello de Zand, Jack jalaba la cuerda, mientras estaba parado horizontalmente dese dos pisos más abajo del edificio. Algo que había ya hecho muchas veces antes.

-¡Auxilio! –Zand se ahogaba, pues el collar se le estaba incrustando en el cuello.

Rick fue hacia él y tomó parte del collar de Jack con sus manos, para evitar la presión sobre el cuello de Zand.

-Escúchame bien, Zand. Tu vida está en mis manos –le dijo Rick –Si suelto este collar-cuerda, o lo que sea que es, la presión del peso de Archer, y la fuerza que él está ejerciendo desde abajo terminarán por degollarte el cuello. Luego, quemaré tus restos y te enterraré en una cloaca donde nadie te recuerde, solo los buitres.

-¡NO!...¡por favor!.

-¿Dime si Lisa está viva o no, y qué hicieron con ella?.

-¡Sí, ella vive!...Leonard me dijo que la tiene Lord Zeraal.

El corazón de Rick empezó a latir a mil por hora, y sus manos a temblar. No podía creer que Leonard hubiera sido capaz de entregársela al enemigo. Su mujer y su bebé en las manos de un demonio despreciable.

Habría querido matar a Zand allí mismo, pero lo necesitaba con vida para sacarle más información de Leonard durante la madrugada. Ahora que había hablado, todo cambiaba.

.

.

.

**Dos días después**

Dos días habían pasado desde la tortura y confesión de Zand. Habían traumado tanto al científico que cuando regresó al departamento era una especie de guiñapo humano. Desconectó su celular, teléfono y todo lo que lo pudiera conectarlo a Leonard y al mundo exterior. Luego él mismo se auto-curó con gazas, inyecciones y medicamentos. Su cara estaba tan hinchada que le era difícil reconocerse a sí mismo.

Les juró que no hablaría con nadie sobre el hecho de que Rick estaba vivo, ni de lo que había pasado, menos con Leonard, pues Rick y Jack le habían amenazado con buscarlo en el fin del mundo para mutilar todas sus partes. Además, no le convenía que aquello se supiera, pues perdería inmediatamente su reputación y quedaría arrestado por complicidad.

Jack y Rick aún no podían creer el nivel de hipocresía de Leonard. Decía odiar a los zentraedi y aupar el genocidio de estos, pero por detrás tenía una obsesión por las zentraedis femeninas. Por alguna extraña razón estaba obsesionado con procrear un hijo con una de ellas. Con Seloi Deparra de hecho lo tuvo, de manera artificial. Hiranno fue su nombre, pero accidentalmente fue aniquilado por Miriya Pharino, lo que provocó el odio obsesivo de Leonard contra la señora Sterling.

Zand también les contó que Leonard intentó tener hijos con otras zentraedis luego de Seloi Deparra: Savka Pavlik, Drumah Brashan, Raiya Tzeniak, Krizmia Witsatil, Vlada Zarkaith y con la propia Lyss Gruaca aquella vez que fue capturada por las RDF.

Todas ella sufrieron de abortos espontáneos al primer, segundo o tercer mes de haber quedado embarazadas de Leonard. Luego, eran consideradas "inservibles" por él, y las mandaba a matar. Solo dos se salvaron del infortunio. Una fue Lyss Gruaca, a quien Leonard apodó "Mechangel, el ángel de la muerte". Ella tenía tantas habilidades como guerrera, que él prefirió dejarla viva para usarla a su favor. Le lavó el cerebro para que hiciera de contra-espía y la envió de regreso a las huestes zentraedis.

Ella, Mechangel, era quien cumplía las órdenes tanto de Leonard como de Zeraal a su conveniencia, jugando con ambos bandos… y a la larga había resultado más astuta que ambos.

So pretexto de recuperar a Kiyora como Zeraal se lo había ordenado, terminó ayudando a Leonard a maniobrar su plan de venganza y aprovechó de paso para quitarse de encima a Aruam, matándola por la retaguardia. Luego, aprovecharon los restos de Aruam para hacerlos pasar por Lisa, mientras esta era entregada a Zeraal con la excusa de que le sería más útil no solo para el regreso de Kiyora, sino para desmoralizar a las RDF. Finalmente, Zeraal, al verse sin Kiyora, envió a Gorian a buscarla y traerla a como diera lugar... Pero el plan de Leonard sí había tenido éxito.

No obstante, Leonard tenía un punto débil que nadie conocía, solo Lazlo Zand. La última zentraedi en ser utilizada por el genocida general para intentar por última vez tener un hijo con la raza alienígena, su actual pareja zentraedi, Marla Stenik. Ella era una científica que había sido mano derecha de Seloi Deparra.

Marla Stenik inventó el letal mecha-mosquito que infectaba a los humanos allá en el cuadrante sur de la Amazonia. Leonard la capturó y eventualmente la utilizó cuando ya Mechangel no le sirvió para procrear un hijo de él…. Marla finalmente quedó embarazada, y contrario a todo pronóstico, Leonard pareció sentir afecto hacia ella, algo sin precedentes para ese engendro obsesionado con fusionar su raza a aquella otra raza supuestamente odiada por él... En la actualidad, la científica zentraedi Marla Stenik tenía tres meses de embarazo de Anatolle Leonard.

.

Durante esa mañana, Jack había estado recopilando información necesaria para su siguiente movimiento. Supo entonces cómo podían ellos empezar la cacería contra Leonard.

-Hunter, me informó Landry que Juneau fue trasladado a la base de Australia por dos meses, pero Leonard ya regresó del Satélite fábrica, aunque sigue fuertemente custodiado por guardaespaldas, ya sé lo que debemos hacer para joderlo… –Dijo Jack entrando a la sala de su casa. Pero Rick parecía no ponerle atención… -Rick, ¿Me estás escuchando?.

-Lo siento… es solo que… –Rick, sentado sobre uno de los sofás apretó los puños con los que apoyaba su quijada –… Estoy muy preocupado por Lisa y por mi hijo. Me atormenta saber que ella haya pasado algún tipo de sufrimiento, o que algo malo le ocurriese a nuestro bebé... ¡No soporto esta espera! ¡Esta maldita agonía!.

-Supongo que sé lo que debes sentir.

-¡No, no lo sabes! –Rick se puso de pie –¡No resisto este temor! ¡No he podido dormir, ni dejar de pensar en ellos en manos de ese monstruo, Zeraal!... Temo que le hayan hecho algo malo a Lisa, que la hayan torturado, o que…

-¡Cállate! –Jack fue hacia él y lo agarró con ambas manos por los hombros… –¡No quiero pensar en eso porque yo la sigo amando aunque esté embarazada de ti!... Por eso tengo mi mente bloqueada para tal efecto porque si no me volvería loco, quizás más de lo que ya estoy. Para mí, ella está en una en una jaula de cristal esperando ser liberada… ¡Nadie la ha tocado, nadie le ha hecho nada!… ¡Entendiste!...

Con agresividad, Rick se zafó de las manos de Jack.

-No voy a tener piedad de ninguno de los que se ensañaron contra ella, Archer.

-Yo tampoco…

Por primera vez un dolor, una tragedia, un objetivo único los unía.

.

.

.

**En la noche del mismo día**

Leonard estacionó su carro a las 9:00 de la noche en el mismo edificio donde había ocurrido la tortura de Zand. Ignoraba lo que a Zand le había pasado, pues desde que había regresado a Macross no había podido localizarlo.

Iba solo, y no le había dicho a nadie. ¿El motivo?... Un hombre había llamado para decirle que había secuestrado a su amante, la científico zentraedi, Marla Stenik, y que sabían que ella estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Leonard subió hasta el último piso y pudo ver a Marla sentada en una silla, amordazada y sus manos puestas de esposas. A su lado, tres hombres con los rostros cubiertos por pasa montañas. Aún ignoraba que se trataba de Rick Hunter, Jack Archer y Mark Landry.

-Aquí les traigo este dinero, son tres millones. Uno para cada uno de ustedes. Pero dejen a la señorita Stenik en paz y permitan que se marche conmigo.

Jack se empezó a reír aparatosamente. Leonard no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

-¿Crees que me interesa tu dinero, Anatolle? –Jack se quitó la pasa montaña, dejando a Leonard casi orinándose en los pantalones, pues sabía hasta dónde él podía llegar –Puedes meterte todo ese dinero por el culo, incluyendo la maleta.

Jack sacó un puñal, pero quedó estático, como esperando algo.

El segundo hombre caminó hacia él con una vara de hierro en la mano y cuando ya estaba cerca se quitó la pasa montaña.

-La última vez que te vi, te dije que si no me decías dónde estaba mi mujer, te iba a matar. Encima, hiciste que me encerraran en un manicomio para que me liquidaran lentamente.

Leonard empezó a respirar rápido.

-¡Rick Hunter!

-¿Dónde está Lisa? Dame su ubicación exacta.

-Ya te dije que no sé donde está ella.

-¡No mientas! ¡Ya sabemos que la entregaste a Zeraal!. Conocemos todo el plan y cómo lo hiciste. Ahora deseo saber dónde exactamente está y la forma de contactarme con tu pupila traidora, Mechangel, para ubicar a Lisa.

-¡Mechangel desapareció luego de la última batalla… Además, Lisa Hayes murió.

Rick hizo un movimiento, tomó la vara y le dio varios porrazos en la pierna de forma izquierda contundente, haciendo que la misma se le quebrara a la altura de la rodilla. Leonard cayó al piso. Rick siguió golpeándolo. Los gritos de dolor Leonard se mezclaban con los gritos de llanto de Marla Stenik.

Los minutos transcurrían como horas para ella al ver aquella paliza. Rick lo golpeó tanto por bastante tiempo, luego Jack se unió al castigo y le dio varias patadas hasta que Leonard finalmente se desmayó del dolor.

Minutos después, Leonard sintió que algo lo despertaba, una especie de agua tibia. Empezó a maldecir cuando se dio cuenta que Jack, de pie frente a él, estaba orinando sobre él…

-¡Despierta, maldita basura! –le gritó el ex mercenario luego de subirse la cremallera y caminar hacia una mesa aledaña donde se sentó, para luego prender un habano y empezar a fumar. Era como si fuera a disfrutar lo que Rick estaba próximo a hacerle a Leonard.

-¡Juro que los dos me las pagarán por esta humillación! –gritó el general.

Rick fue hacia Leonard y le clavo el puñal de Archer en la palma de la mano…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!...

-¡Cállate, no estás en posición de amenazar!.

Leonard se retorcía del dolor. Rick le ató las manos con unas esposas, luego de ello, Landry, quien no se había quitado la máscara por orden de Rick, agarró una soga, la amarró al cuello de Leonard e hizo que este se incorporara, pese a los gritos de dolor por la pierna rota. Después, pasó la soga por una carreola en el techo, para ahorcar a Leonard, quien se tambaleaba en una sola pierna al no poder mantenerse con la rodilla lastimada… La tortura siguió por varios minutos más, pero Leonard parecía entrenado por el mismo diablo para resistir aquellas torturas. Él sabía que si hablaba, ellos podían incluso matarlo.

Rick entonces empezó nuevamente a darle con el madero que tenía. Leonard empezó a sangrar copiosamente por la frente y la nariz.

Ya habiendo acabado de fumar Jack se descuadernó por la impaciencia, haciendo que saliera a flote su lado mercenario más perverso, pues sabía que el nivel de tortura debía ser incrementado ante la resistencia del genocida.

-Lo que viene ahora, no te gustará, Leonard –dijo Jack –… Ya que has sido malvado con Lisa, yo seré malo con tu mujer.

-¡No! –gritó el genocida general.

Jack fue hacia Marla y le empezó a rasgar la ropa, dejándola desnuda.

Mark miró a Rick, pues temía por lo que Jack fuera a hace a aquella zentraedi que pedía clemencia y que tenía tres meses de gestación. Pero Rick parecía como ido entre la rabia y el dolor. Sencillamente lo ignoraba.

-Mírala, Leonard –le dijo mientras la agarraba desde la espalda, halándole el cabello, quedando frente a Leonard –Es hermosa tu ramera y sabes qué… me puedo divertir con ella.

-¡NO!... ¡Por favor!

Primero, Jack encendió otro habano, luego le jaló el cabello aún con más fuerza y empezó a quemar a Marla con aquel grueso cigarro por toda la espalda. La mujer gritó por el dolor.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritaba Leonard

-Esto apenas empieza –dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Luego, tomó el puñal.

Mark sintió que aquello se estaba saliendo de control y le habló a Rick.

-Comandante Hunter, creo que Archer se está excediendo.

Pero Rick no parecía escuchar nada. Seguía allí como un témpano de hielo mirando todo lo que Archer hacía, como aprobando su proceder.

El ex mercenario pasó la hoja filosa del puñal por la cara de Marla, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla, de donde brotó sangre. Luego, hizo lo mismo por los senos de ella… Leonard y Marla gritaban. Hubo un momento que el genocida militar vomitó por el impacto.

Mark Landry pensó que no aguantaría ver algo así. Empezó a sudar y a hablarle a Rick en voz baja pero en tono desesperado.

-¡Comandante Hunter, por favor, detenga a Archer!. ¡Esto es demasiado!.

-¡Cállate, Landry! –le gritó Rick a Mark –… Leonard no tuvo compasión de mi mujer, yo no la tendré con la de él…

-¡Pero…!

-Él debe hablar, por las buenas o por las malas.

Frente a ellos, Jack continuaba con el tormento hacia Marla y Leonard. Parecía fuera de sí, pero decidido a sacarle la verdad.

-Escúchame, Leonard, si no me dices como encontrar a Lisa, le clavaré el puñal por la vagina a tu zorra.

Jack hizo un movimiento con el puñal, colocando la punta de este en la parte íntima de Marla.

-¡No! ¡No!... –gritaba Leonard –¡Les diré todo, ¡todo!... Pero no le hagas más daño. Por favor.

-¡Míralo Rick! –le dijo Archer con sarcasmo… –El "temido" general Leonard llora y encima pide clemencia como un marica, jajajajajajajaja!

Fue entonces que Rick dio unos pasos hacia Leonard.

-¿Vas a hablar?.

-¡Sí!.

-Espero que sea con la verdad, porque si me engañas, le diré a Archer que acabe con Marla y luego yo mismo te rociaré con kerosene y te prenderé fuego...

-¡Te juro que te daré los detalle de todo!.

Rick le hizo una seña a Jack y este le quitó las esposas a la ensangrentada Marla y la tiró al piso. Ella cayó presa del pánico y el llanto… Luego, Rick le hizo dijo a Landry que ayudara y cubriera a la desafortunada zentraedi.

Conmovido e impactado por aquello, Mark buscó una frazada que tenía en su mochila y la cubrió, ya que Jack había roto todas sus prendas de vestir de la mujer. También le dio un poco de agua para que se estabilizara...

Para esa hora, se escuchó la hélice de un helicóptero el cual se estacionó en la azotea del edificio en construcción. Jack se puso el cigarro en la boca, fue hacia Marla, la agarró por el pelo y la llevó a rastras, como si se tratara de un perro, hacia afuera de ese lugar, con rumbo a la azotea.

-¡Esperen! ¡A dónde la llevan! –gritaba Leonard

-Ella será llevada a un lugar en donde no podrás verla, por ahora… –le contestó Rick mientras se agachaba para que Leonard escuchara bien… –Si es que crees en Dios, ruégale para que Lisa esté viva, porque de lo contrario, Marla y el hijo que espera… morirán.

Leonard cerró los ojos ante la impotencia. Maldijo su infortunio. De haber sido parte del maquineo para eliminar a Lisa Hayes… pero ya era demasiado tarde para cargos de conciencia. Sus oídos en ese instante escuchaban cómo el helicóptero se iba alejando hasta perderse en la penumbra de la noche.

-Todo se planeó siguiendo los lineamientos del senador, Wyatt Morán para desestabilizar a las RDF... Él y Napoleón Russo...

-Así que esos dos senadores mal nacidos también están en esto –dijo Rick

-Norman Juneau y yo hicimos las conexiones necesarias. El plan era matar a Hayes, pero Mechangel me traicionó y en vez de liquidarla se la llevó a Zeraal, porque este le exigió llevársela para cambiarla por esa zentraedi amante tuya, Kiyora Tekiva, según me dijo Marla.

Con una frialdad aparente, Rick, asqueado por todo lo que escuchaba, se incorporó y sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero y empezó a anotar cada detalle de lo que Leonard le iba confesando. Nombres, cómplices, traidores zentraedis que colaboraban con él, etc… Le reveló que Mechangel ya no respondía a él y que actuaba por su cuenta y tantos otros detalles que se necesitó casi dos horas para que él respondiera el interrogatorio al que Rick lo estaba sometiendo.

Sentado nuevamente en el borde de la mesa. Jack miraba a lo lejos con serenidad, terminando de fumar el habano con el que había quemado la espalda de Marla. Esperaba con paciencia todos los datos que Rick pudiera obtener del genocida general.

Al otro extremo, Mark miraba a Jack con asombro. Ahora podía creer las historias que decían de él para los tiempos en que había sido mercenario. Cómo es que de lucir apacible se convertía luego en un monstruo miserable capaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera, para luego volver a la calma del principio.

De Rick, realmente no sabía que pensar. Prefirió creer que su actuar era producto de la desesperación. Trató de entenderlo pero realmente había sido desconcertante su proceder, era como ver a otra persona muy diferente a aquel con quien convivió el día del cementerio.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron vitales para el plan de rescate de Lisa. Primero, Leonard se terminó de recuperar en una clínica privada, donde adujo que lo habían asaltado unos scavengers. Un par de días después, apareció dando una conferencia de prensa con sus abogados indicando que había quitado todos los cargos contra Rick Hunter debido a que éste se había sometido a un "exitoso tratamiento psicológico".

-… "Y por lo tanto, el comandante Rick Hunter retornará a su puesto como líder de las RDF. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias"…

-No habrá preguntas –dijo Sue Graham como jefa de prensa de Leonard, a los periodistas presentes.

En su casa, el senador líder de la GTU, Wyatt "Patty" Morán, escupía la taza de café que estaba tomando, al escuchar la disparatada noticia.

Desde Ciudad Monumental, Norman Juneau no pudo terminar de degustar un almuerzo gourmet cuando Morán lo llamó al celular para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos alertaron a Napoleón Russo y trataron de llamar a Leonard, pero éste no les contestó el celular.

Juneau salió a toda prisa del restaurante y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Allí, al momento de dirigirse a su carro, vio que un hombre puesto de un pasa montaña se acercó a él y le disparó en ambas piernas varias veces con una pistola con silenciador, hasta destrozárselas. También le hizo una herida en la garganta... Juneau cayó al suelo, pero ni siquiera podía gritar, pues se estaba desangrando por la garganta.

-Acostúmbrate a la silla de ruedas. Jamás volverás a caminar –le dijo el encapuchado antes de irse –Y tampoco volverás a hablar.

El encapuchado se subió finalmente a una moto y desapareció por el otro extremo. En las afueras, se quitó el pasamontañas y se puso una gorra. Era Rick, quien de esta forma había tomado venganza ante Juneau.

.

En ciudad Macross, Patty Morán se subió a su lujosa limusina. Debía hablar con Leonard cuanto antes.

-Adolph, llévame a la oficina de Anatolle, ¡rápido!.

La limusina siguió su ritmo, pero cuando estuvo un kilómetro de recorrido, se desvió hacia las afueras. Extrañado, Morán le habló a su chofer.

-¿Por cuál maldito atajo estás tomando? ¡No tengo tiempo para paseos pendejos, Adolph!.

El carro empezó a tomar velocidad y Morán bajó el vidrio que lo separaba de su chofer, para darse cuenta que no era él, sino Jack Archer.

-¡Pero qué diablos!...

-Hola, cabrón… ¡Hoy te vas a morir!.

-¡NO!

Jack llevó la limusina a toda velocidad hacia un precipicio en las afueras y cuando estuvo cerca del abismo, se tiró al último segundo. Desde allí arriba, con una frialdad característica de él, vio como la limusina iba haciéndose pesados mientras caía por los peñascos del precipicio, hasta finalmente estallar en llamas.

-Siempre quise hacer eso… Salúdame al diablo en el infierno –dijo sonreído mientras veía las llamas de los escombros.

.

**Sidney Australia. Dos días después**

Asustado ante los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y por estar incomunicado con Leonard, el Senador Napoléon Russo, de vacaciones en Australia, prefirió aplazar su vuelo y regresó al hotel donde estaba hospedado. Pidió algo para cenar y una copa de vino.

El mesero le trajo lo ordenado, entró a la suite y colocó todo en orden.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Senador? –preguntó el empleado

-No… Retírese.

Un New York Stake, papas gratinadas, ensalada verde, y un exquisito vino tinto español… Al degustar los alimentos, se sirvió una enorme copa del vino. Fue hacia el balcón. La vista nocturna de aquella ciudad era imponente. Millones de luces alumbrando la cosmopolita enormidad.

Los pensamientos de Russo ahora estaban con lo sucedido. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien hubiera sabido el plan de desestabilización contra las RDF?... Así continuaría hasta sintió que el aire le estaba faltando. Fue hasta el interior de la habitación y desabotonó su camisa.

La falta de aire se fue incrementando hasta que sintió que su lengua se le empezó a adormecer, igual que sus manos. Encima, un dolor agudo en su corazón iba in crescendo.

-¡Diablos!... ¡Qué me sucede!...

Fue hacia la copa de vino y vio que de roja se había tornado a negra.

-¡VENENO!...

Russo trato de pedir ayuda, pero no pudo ni siquiera alzar el teléfono. Como un muñeco se desplomó en el piso, empezó a echar espuma por la boca, sus ojos casi iban a estallar, su piel se tornó roja por la falta de oxígeno y sus uñas adquirieron un color negro. Unos segundos después, su corazón se detuvo… y murió...

Minutos más tardes, entró el empleado, revisó a Russo y vio que su pulso era inexistente. Tomó el celular e hizo una llamada.

-Comandante Hunter, el plan salió a la perfección. El veneno de la mamba negra lo mató en menos de lo que pensaba.

_-¡Buen trabajo!..._

.

.

.

.

**Isla de Macross**

Unos días habían pasado luego de que Rick fuera absuelto de los cargos por orden de Leonard y posterior a los atentados contra Napoleón Russo, Norman Juneau y Wyatt "Patty" Morán.

Juneau había quedado postrado de por vida en una silla de ruedas debido a las lesiones de bala y además estaba mudo; mientras que ese día sería el sepelio del senador Morán… De Russo solo se sabía que sería cremado en Sidney y sus cenizas trasladadas a la base de Darwin en Australia, debajo de un monumento que Donovan y Sukova le habían mandado a hacer. Las noticias estremecieron Macross.

El acuerdo entre Leonard y Rick había sido la vida de Marla a cambio de quitarle los cargos y de soltar toda la información de lo sucedido a Lisa. Marla permanecería como rehén en California, en la casa que fuera de los padres de Rick y donde había pasado su luna de miel con Lisa… A Leonard jamás se le ocurriría buscarla en ese lugar. Allá estaba siendo vigilada por Vala Norri y Kyle Bartley hasta que Rick diera una segunda orden. Mientras tanto, Rick mantendría su palabra de no revelar aún que Lisa estaba viva y que la tumba era una farsa, lo que perjudicaría totalmente a Leonard.

Esa mañana, era un poco lluviosa. Jack llamó al celular de Leonard para darle unas indicaciones.

-Hola, Anatolle…

-Ustedes dos… Tú y Hunter… Ustedes cometieron esos atentados contra Juneau, Russo y Morán.

-Queremos los restos de Patty Morán en la tumba falsa de Lisa. Eso nos reconfortará bastante –dijo Jack obviando el otro tema.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Tendrá cortejo fúnebre y todo será televisado.

-No sé cómo vas a hacer, Anatolle. De repente en la oscuridad de la noche te tocará cavar la tumba como hizo Rick. Cambia los restos y punto...

Dicho esto, Jack cerró el celular y miró a Rick, sentado frente a él en su despacho.

-Imagino que te dijo que era imposible.

-Efectivamente. Tú sabes que es un gallina.

-Quiero que pase por todo lo que he pasado.

Pese a que ya era un hombre sin problemas con la Ley, Rick había decidido quedarse por ese tiempo en la mansión de Archer, debido al acoso de la prensa y para evitar cualquier atentado contra él o contra su hijo.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, Jack.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya hemos constatado con los informes de zentraedis disidentes y traidores de Zeraal que ella vive y que él la tiene en algún lado… Si Mechangel le entregó a Lisa a Zeraal para cambiarla por Kiyora ¿Por qué Zeraal no ha pedido dicho cambio a las RDF?.

Jack lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos hazel pensando en un sinfín de posibilidades.

-Debido a que ella está con vida, solo hay dos posibilidades, Rick… -agregó el ex mercenario… -O ella escapó, o él ya no desea cambiarla.

Rick pasó sus manos por su cabello.

-Ella debe tener al menos 6 meses de embarazo. ¡No creo que pudiera escapar!. Me aterra pensar que él esté haciendo alguna atrocidad con ella o con mi hijo.

-Prefiero pensar que él espera el momento indicado para ello –Jack prendió un cigarrillo –Dime algo, Hunter... Si Zeraal pide el cambio de Lisa por Kiyora, imagino que sin pensarlo le regresarías su mujer a ese mal nacido... ¿o no?.

Rick se levantó de la silla y se acercó al escritorio.

-La sola pregunta es estúpida.

-Digo, Kiyora no desea volver con Zeraal, y lo sabes. Ella tendría que ir obligada.

-¿Cuál es tu punto al preguntarme todo eso?. Sabes que para mí, Lisa y mis hijos están por encima de todo.

-Lo digo porque te conozco. Sueles ser estúpidamente noble en los momentos de crisis... –Jack se levantó del asiento y se acercó a él.. –No quiero que te tiemble el corazón si eso llegara a ocurrir… Además, hay otra cosa que debes saber y que es muy seria.

-¿Qué?.

-Hoy en la mañana, fui con Sangriento y con el amigo zentraedi que me ayudó a sacarte del manicomio a interrogar al último de los zentraedis involucrados con Mechangel. Él sirvió antes para Gorian. Él me dijo que Gorian sobrevivió a la caída al mar luego que lo descubrí tratando de matar a Kiyora, pero él regresó con Zeraal, al saber que Kiyora estaba embarazada de un humano, o sea, de ti.

-¡Hace cuánto tiempo regresó Gorian con Zeraal?

-Según el zentraedi, hace un mes.

-¿Averiguaste el paradero de Zeraal?.

-Ellos dicen que es una fortaleza submarina cerca del círculo polar ártico, se le llama La Runsé.

-¡Qué has dicho! ¿Una fortaleza submarina? –Rick frunció el ceño –Y ¿cómo no habíamos dado con ella?.

-Tienen un sistema de camuflaje y defensa increíble –Jack prendió otro cigarrillo.

El ex mercenario hizo un movimiento y abrió un mapa que sacó de un cajón y que había elaborado según la descripción del zentraedi. Las dimensiones eran catastróficamente grandes. Era como si la Tierra tuviera un cáncer y los médicos no se hubieran dado cuenta antes.

-Esto es una pesadilla. Tendríamos que buscarla en un radio de acción que abarca las dimensiones de la Isla de Macross… Encima, entrar allí sería una misión suicida. Está custodiada por todos lados… ¡Maldita sea!.

Rick golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños.

-Zeraal sabe que son pocos los modelos de Varitech que hemos desarrollado para sumergirse. Por ello su idea fue incrustarse en el mar y en nuestras propias entrañas.

-De hecho solo tenemos el modelo YF-2R-Invader.

-Esto es pero de lo que pensé.

-Debe haber una forma. Sé que la hay –Rick empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

-El zentraedi dijo que Zeraal diseñó esa fortaleza conjuntamente con sus soldados de mayor confianza. Por lo tanto, Kiyora debe saber la forma más fácil de entrar y los puntos débiles del "Abismo de Helm acuático" de su warlord.

Rick miró a Jack con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Claro que debe saberlo…

-Entonces hay que buscarla y traerla. Según sé, Lang la mandó a un centro de control de personalidad y psicología que queda en Denver y además, él no desea que te acerques a ella.

-¡Lo que piense Lang en este momento, no me interesa! –Rick le indicó –No voy a perder mi tiempo haciendo negociaciones con él, pues estoy seguro que no querrá que la involucre en nada. Él la ve como su "proyecto estrella".

Jack bufó cuando escuchó aquello.

-De repente Lang se enamoró de Kiyora. Eso sería el colmo de lo absurdo… –dijo botando el humo –…O quizás solo quiere cogérsela.

Rick se dirigió a la puerta.

-Los intereses que Lang pueda tener hacia ella no es algo que me incumba –Rick insistió… –Será mejor que vaya preparando a Mildred. Deberá vigilar a Roy para que no suba a tu ático. Creo que será el mejor lugar para que Kiyora permanezca.

-¡Oye, espera un momento!... ¿Me estás diciendo que debo aceptar a Kiyora en mi casa? –Jack le reclamó –¡De ninguna manera aceptaré a esa ramera aquí!. ¡La detesto!...

-¡Y dónde mierda quieres que la deje! ¡Tú sabes que no puedo llevarla a mi casa o al dojo... ¡Al día siguiente estaría en los titulares de Macross!... Y en cualquier otro lugar se escaparía.

Jack lo pensó. Definitivamente Rick tenía razón, no quedaba de otra. No había otro lugar donde pudiera estar mejor vigilada. Ella era la única que conocía a la perfección la fortaleza de Zeraal y por lo tanto la que los podría llevar lo más cercano a Lisa.

-¡Diablos! –Gruñó el ex mercenario –No me queda de otra.

-Muy bien, iré a preparar mi equipo. Son dos horas de vuelo en jet… Debemos traer a Kiyora, lo antes posible.

-No será necesario que vayamos nosotros –Le dijo Jack, tomando asiento y prendiendo otro cigarrillo –Sangriento y Sunshine están en Denver. Haré unas llamadas y le diré que la saquen de ese lugar, aunque sea a patadas si es necesario.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Archer, si bien es cierto que no tengo un interés amoroso hacia Kiyora, tampoco voy a permitir que la maltraten. Si el asunto será con violencia, prefiero hacer yo esa misión.

-Tranquilo, tigre… -Jack bufó –Les diré que sean lo menos salvajes posible con tu tigresa.

-¡Idiota! –Rick no estaba de humor para los sarcasmos del ex mercenario. Prefirió salir de allí y empezar arreglar todo para la llegada de kiyora. Sería la primera vez que Rick se reencontraría con la zentraedi desde aquella vez en que ella perdió a su hijo, hacía casi dos meses.

El ático quedaba en el tercer y último piso de la mansión de Archer. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Rick subía hasta allá arriba. El largo pasillo dejaba ver primero las puertas de dos habitaciones. La primera era una sala de entrenamiento, la cual Jack siempre tenía cerrada. Allí tenía una serie de equipo militar exclusivo de uso mercenario, según supo una vez de boca de Mildred, que subió allá para limpiar.

La otra habitación era una especie de pequeño museo con recuerdos de su familia y cosas materiales de pertenecieron a la familia Archer en Dublín. Allí Jack subía cuando necesitaba cierta paz espiritual. A Rick le llamó la atención un enorme telescopio que apuntaba hacia el cielo, afuera en el pequeño balcón de dicha habitación.

Finalmente había estaba el ático, era más pequeño que las otras dos habitaciones. Rick le había dicho una de las sirvientas que había regresado de vacaciones que lo limpiara con detenimiento y efectivamente había quedado mucho más aceptable que la primera vez que lo visitó. En principio había varias pilas de madera que Jack utilizaba para la chimenea de la sala. También libros viejos, herramientas y algunas provisiones de alimento. Rick y la sirvienta fueron sacando todo de allí y ubicándolo en unos enormes armarios que estaban en ese piso.

El cuarto tenía su propio baño y dos ventanas. El líder skull reforzó las mismas para que Kiyora no pudiera escapar. Finalmente, equipo el cuarto con lo necesario que Archer le pudo facilitar por el tiempo que estuvieran allí: armario, cama, una pequeña mesa con un asiento y un televisor para que Kiyora estuviera más cómoda. Después de todo, Rick no quería pelear con ella, ni hacerla sentir mal. Solo quería que ella lo ayudara, aunque para conseguir su fin el tendría incluso que mentirle, de ser necesario. Pera ella era la última opción que él tendría para recuperar a Lisa.

.

.

.

**Dos días después**

Kiyora despertó luego que se le pasó el efecto del potente cloroformo. Abrió los ojos y se vio en la cama en una habitación, pequeña pero acogedora. Se levantó rápido e intentó salir por la puerta infructuosamente. Trató por las ventanas, incluso con la del baño, pero no pudo. Lo último que recordó fue que durmiendo en el centro de reposo en Denver cuando escuchó sonar la alarma. Vio humo por los pasillos y a la gente correr de un lado al otro. Escuchó gritos sobre un atentado scavenger. Temió que fuera Gorian y corrió despavorida. Luego sintió como alguien le puso un paño con cloroformo sobre su cara. Luego de allí todo fue oscuridad.

Ya con más detenimiento notó que le habían dejado algo de comer en la mesa. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver a lo lejos el mar. Le parecía conocido aquel paisaje. Revisando el contorno de la vista, notó que había una enorme alberca.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza cuando vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

-Hola Kiyora.

-¡Jack Archer!

La zentraedi dio un paso atrás, pues le temía de forma tal como nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Zeraal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te quedaste sin lengua?.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo alejándose tanto como pudo.

-Quiero que me digas la forma de entrar a La Runsé. Ya sabemos todo de la fortaleza acuática de la cual jamás hablaste.

-Jamás traicionaría a mi raza. No deseo pelear más, pero tampoco puedo traicionarlos. De eso debe encargarse las RDF, no yo.

Jack fue hacia ella y la tomó por el cabello. Luego la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que Kiyora perdiera casi el aire de sus pulmones.

-Mira, puta, tu warlord Zeraal tiene a mi mujer, Lisa Hayes, en esa fortaleza. Si no me dices cómo entrar, juro que te torturaré como nunca lo he hecho antes con nadie.

Kiyora quedó impactada al saber que él sabía que Lisa Hayes estaba viva. Ella hubiera querido que nadie supiera nada. Si Rick sabía, él iría tras ella..

-¡No!

-Lang me dijo un día que te gustaba leer La Biblia… pues te flagelaré peor que los romanos a mi señor Jesucristo… Créeme que no tendré piedad de ti.

-¡Esa mujer está muerta!.

-No, no lo está. Ella vive y está allá adentro. Zeraal pretende cambiarla por ti.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero regresar con él!...

Kiyora se desprendió del amarre de Jack, salto sobre el colchó de la cama y se hizo hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

-Si él te pide a cambio de Lisa, claro que regresarás con él, aunque tenga que llevarte por los pelos. Pero como no voy a esperar, tú me dirás donde queda la maldita entrada y cómo pasar.

-¡Por mí, esa estúpida puede pudrirse junto con Zeraal! ¡La odio!...

Jack apretó los dientes por la rabia.

-Entonces vas a cooperar a las malas –Jack se quito su gruesa correa de cuero, cuya hebilla era de oro y con la misma empezó a golpear a Kiyora, quien cayó al piso adolorida.

Iría por el octavo golpe, cuando sintió el amarre sobre su brazo.

-¡Basta, Jack! –Rick, quien acababa de llegar de casa de Landry.

Rick le quitó la correa con fuerza y le gritó –¡Las cosas no son así! ¡Te pedí que no le pusieras un dedo encima!.

Jack fue hacia él y lo empujó.

-¡Quítate, idiota! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. Esa zorra me va a decir cómo llegar hasta Lisa o la mataré a golpes!

-¡Rick Hunter, ayúdame!...

Jack se le fue a kiyora encima antes de que ésta pudiera llegar junto a Rick, le haló el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a darle bofetadas. Rick fue hacia él y lo quitó de encima a Kiyora, luego lo empujó haciendo que el ex mercenario se fuera de culo al piso. Rick sacó un arma y lo encañonó.

-¡Archer, cálmate o te dispararé. Estás fuera de control!. –Sin dejar de encañonarlo, Rick tomó una jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa y se la tiró a Jack en el rostro.

El ex mercenario respiraba agitadamente y muy rápido. Su cara enrojecida por la furia… Luego del chapuzón, poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Levántate y camina –le indicó Rick mirándolo fijo, pues sentía que esa actitud de Archer le estaba estropeando sus planes… -Hablemos afuera… con calma.

Jack se incorporó, sin dejar de ver a Kiyora. Luego salió del cuarto, seguido de Rick, quién aún lo encañonaba para evitar una reacción imprudente del ex mercenario.

Rick le puso llave a la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde Jack tenía sus antigüedades. Desde allí podía escuchar los gritos de Kiyora exigiendo que la sacaran del ático.

-¡Sabía que eras un maldito pendejo y que ibas a flaquear ante esa hija de puta!

-Kiyora resistió una tortura propinada por cinco tipos del escuadrón Ghost, incluyendo a Edwards. Ellos la humillaron, golpearon, y violaron casi hasta matarla... Aún así no les dio una información que ellos querían en ese momento para realizar un atentado contra zentraedis en el Amazona… Dudo mucho que sucumba ante lo que puedas hacerle. Nunca te diría nada, menos a ti que te odia.

Jack fue hacia Rick y le habló aún con rabia.

-¡A mí no me importa si se la chupó a Edwards, o si todos los del Escuadrón Ghost le dieron por el culo! –gritó furioso –Lisa sigue cautiva de Zeraal… Si yo no la hago hablar, ¿Entonces cómo demonios crees que hablará?.

-¡Lisa espera a mi hijo!. ¡Yo estoy más desesperado que tú! –Rick le respondió casi gritando –Pero Kiyora no actúa a la fuerza. Simplemente hay que dialogar con ella, Archer… Trataré de ver si la convenzo o si llego a un acuerdo.

-¡Ella odia a Lisa por tu culpa! ¡Jamás hablará por las buenas!.

-Pues deberé intentarlo.

Jack maldijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Tiró unas cosas al piso mientras Rick lo veía como si nada. Luego se volvió a acercar a Rick.

-Dos días, Hunter… -le dijo al oído –Si en dos días esa puta no habla, te juró que los más bastardos de mi escuadrón se divertirán con ella de peor forma que los Ghost… y si te opones, te mato.

-No me amenaces, Archer… –añadió Rick… –Para esta noche tendré la información sin tener la necesidad de comportarme como el energúmeno que eres tú.

.

.

.

"_**Personas con diferentes sueños, **_

_**pueden compartir la misma cama." **_

_**Proverbio chino.**_

Era de noche cuando Rick abrió la puerta del ático. Al entrar vio a Kiyora esconderse dentro del baño, suponía que por temor a Jack…

Miró la mesa. Ella no había comido ni el almuerzo, ni la cena que él le había llevado mientras dormía, luego de haberle curado las heridas que le había hecho Jack con la hebilla de la correa.

-Kiyora, soy yo.

La zentraedi salió y fue hacia él, llorando en su hombro.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Rick Hunter?... ¿Por qué dejas que él me tenga aquí? –dijo llorando –No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme. Pero quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

-Siento mucho lo que Archer te hizo. Ese no fue mi acuerdo con él.

Rick cambió las gazas sobre las herida de kiyora y le untó nuevamente la medicina sobre las mismas.

-¿Acuerdo? Pero ustedes se odiaban. ¿Por qué ahora son amigos? ¿De qué acuerdo me hablas?.

Rick debería mentirle para poder escudriñar con la respuesta para dar con el paradero de Lisa.

-Archer es el actual esposo de Lisa. Como sabes, ella es mi ex esposa, la madre de Roy. Ella está en La Runsé, como rehén de Zeraal.

Kiyora odiaba escuchar ese nombre. Enseguida puso una actitud de alerta al escucharlo.

-¡No te voy a decir nada! ¡No soy idiota! Tú amas a esa maldita mujer, y si ella regresa, tú volverás con ella y yo me quedaré sin ti… ¡Prefiero la muerte antes que verte con otra!.

-Realmente lo hago por Roy.

-¡Mientes!... Nunca te diré nada. ¡No insistas!

Rick le dio la espalda y le sirvió un vaso de agua.

–Lisa está esperando un hijo de Archer. Por ello es que él reaccionó de esa forma…

Kiyora se sorprendió por la noticia.

-¿Eso es cierto?...

-Sí… Es por eso que él está tan exaltado y es por eso que me vez tan tranquilo. ¿Crees que si ella estuviera embarazada de mí, yo estuviera aquí actuando así?...

-¿Entonces, ya no la amas?.

-No podría hacerlo luego que me traicionó con Archer… -Rick se sentó en la silla–Como te dije, yo lo hago por Roy, de todas formas no quiero que su madre muera. Él jamás me perdonaría si supiera que no hice nada por ayudar a su rescate.

-Rick Hunter –ella fue hacia él –¿No me estás mintiendo?.

-Por supuesto que no… -Rick fue hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros… -Mi relación con Lisa terminó hace mucho tiempo… Además, durante estos dos meses que estuviste lejos de mí, me di cuenta que me hacías mucha falta.

-Perdóname por haber perdido a nuestro hijo –dijo abrazándolo –Fue todo mi culpa.

-Debemos seguir adelante –Rick indicó –Kiyora, en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda para localizar a Lisa… Mi hijo Roy te lo agradecería toda la vida.

-¿Crees que tu hijo me acepte como tu mujer?

-Eso depende de tu comportamiento.

-Bueno, yo…

-Kiyora, haré lo que tú me pidas si me dices todo sobre La Runsé.

-Está bien. Si me complaces en lo que quiero, no solo te diré todo sobre La Runsé.

Rick asintió.

-Tú diras…

-Quiero ser tu esposa y quiero otro hijo. Quiero una familia contigo… Yo te amo, Rick Hunter, eres mi vida. Sin ti, mi vida no vale la pena.

Rick se sirvió un vaso de agua y la bebió al instante para calmar su ser, antes de contestarle.

-Kiyora, lo de ser tu esposo tomará muchos meses, ya que ni siquiera estás registrada como ciudadana terrícola... Lo otro, pues, también tomaría algo de tiempo.

-Pero bastó una noche para que me embarazaras, eso no toma tanto tiempo.

-Eso no es tan fácil como crees… Los embarazos en las féminas son fortuitos, como golpes de suerte. Puede bastar una sola noche o muchas noches. Y nosotros no tenemos tiempo para esperar... Zeraal podría matar a Lisa mañana mismo. Es por ello que debemos partir cuanto antes a La Runsé –le dijo insistente –Te prometo que cuando Lisa sea rescatada te cumpliré.

Kiyora lo pensó un rato, pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo por complacerlo.

-Está bien. Necesitaré unos papeles grandes para planos y unos lápices, también unas reglas y un compás. Mañana en la mañana empezaré toda la obra.

-¿La recuerdas con detalle?.

Kiyora sonrió.

-No necesito recordarla. Yo diseñé La Runsé junto a Skarrde –dijo ella ante la cara de asombro de Rick –La propuse en el fondo del mar cuando me di cuenta que ustedes carecían de la cantidad necesaria de Varitechs acuáticos.

-Fuiste muy lista –Rick se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

El líder Skull salió del cuarto y buscó todo los materiales que ella le pidió en el estudio de Archer... Regresó en unos minutos con dichos materiales y se los puso en la cama, ya que la mesa aún estaba ocupada con los alimentos.

-Muy bien, creo que tendrás bastante trabajo por hacer –le dijo él cuando se disponía a salir de allí.

-No tan deprisa… -Kiyora lo agarró por la mano para evitar que se fuera… -Yo te complazco… y tú me complaces.

Ella fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Luego fue hacia la cama y tiró todos los materiales al suelo. Después regresó hacia Rick y le di un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente… después de eso, entonces empezaré a hacer los planos.

Rick quedó en shock, pues no pensó que ella quisiera eso tan pronto.

-Entiende que mi nivel de estrés me impide complacerte en este momento.

-Eso no será un problema. Yo te quitaré el estrés.

Ella empezó a desvestirse frente a él… Rick pudo apreciarla con detenimiento en esa ocasión. A diferencia de la última vez en que casi ni recordaba los sucesos, ella era realmente muy hermosa, casi perfecta. Su cuerpo era atlético, pero femenino, rodeado de muchas curvas, sus senos eran inmensos, su cintura pequeña y su trasero muy firme.

Pero contrario al impulso animal que pudiera sentir cualquier hombre ante semejante hembra, Rick veía aquello como una especie de prueba de fuego para poder llegar a Lisa. Sabía que de rehusarse, todo el plan se vendría abajo y Kiyora jamás hablaría.

Kiyora se acostó en la cama, esperando por sentir el cuerpo de Rick sobre el de ella… Rick empezó a desvestirse mientras ella lo miraba con ojos de amor y lujuria… La camisa, la correa de su pantalón, la cremallera… Solo rogaba a Dios por no embarazarla de nuevo. Eso definitivamente cambiaría el destino de todos… Realmente, Kiyora era más astuta de lo que pensaba.

_-Perdóname, Lisa…_ -dijo en su mente antes de entrar en ella.

.

Las horas fueron pasando… Kiyora se sentía en el paraíso. Pensó que jamás iba a volver a pasar por esas placenteras sensaciones que solo él podía provocarle. Era tan apasionado, tan suave y tan duro a la vez. Ansiaba el día en que pudiera llegar a ser su esposa.

Ella ahora sobre él, dominante, salvaje. Pasó sus uñas por la espalda de Rick y mordió su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, besaba su rostro, mordía sus labios… Ella estaba dispuesta a que él fuera suyo contra todo y contra todos…

Luego, en el transcurso de la madrugada, todo fue más pausado, más sereno, con más calma… Ella lloró sobre su pecho como una niña, aferrándose a su cuello.

-No quiero que me dejes. No quiero perderte nunca –dijo en medio de lágrimas –¡No quiero volver con Zeraal, no quiero!

-Debes calmarte, yo no te he dicho que vaya a entregarte a Zeraal.

-Jack Archer me dijo que Zeraal quiere que regrese con él a cambio de esa mujer, Lisa Hayes…Él también me dijo que me llevará arrastrada como una perra ante Zeraal para él poder conseguir a Lisa.

-Jack solo habla estupideces producto de su odio hacia ti... No escuches nada de lo que te diga.

Kiyora se sentó y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rick. Ella necesitaba que él la escuchara ahora.

-Yo tenía solo dos días de haber salido de la cámara de clones cuando lo vi por primera vez. El me miró con sus ojos de fuego y una noche envió por mí. Me dijo que me había observado en silencio desde antes de salir de la cámara, y que yo era la criatura más bella que él había visto en toda su vida, por lo tanto me había elegido para hacer protocultura con él... Yo no entendía nada hasta que me tomó a la fuerza un tiempo después… Me sentí extraña, sucia, pero luego terminé viéndolo normal… Él hizo que yo cambiara, me convertí en una zentraedi a su imagen y semejanza. Una guerrera fría, calculadora, ambiciosa y ansiosa por el poder. Yo solo quería ser la mejor… mejor que Azonia y que Miriya, incluso que él mismo. Yo solía tratar a todas las quadronos como mis serviles y las humillaba siempre que podía. Zeraal siempre cedía a mis caprichos y exigencias y yo me sentía poderosa. Creí también sentir algo inexplicable hacia él, pero eso no tiene comparación cuando mido todo mi pasado a lo que siento por ti, Rick Hunter.

-Yo… siento mucho todo lo que te ha ocurrido.

-Rick… Yo iré contigo a La Runsé. Yo seré tu guía.

-¡Estás hablando en serio! –Rick se volteó, quedando frente a ella… –Eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

-Me da miedo que algo te pase o que mueras en el intento. No puedo perderte, no quiero perderte. Yo estaré a tu lado para que Zeraal no pueda hacerte daño. Soy capaz de matarlo si algo te hiciera.

-Es realmente fuerte lo que estás diciendo.

-Si me dijeran que moriría mañana, no me importaría, porque he estado contigo. Tú me has hecho conocer el amor, tú has cambiado mi vida, has hecho que sea una nueva persona y que me sienta como ser humano.

-Kiyora, lo siento tanto… –Él sintió remordimiento en ese instante. Realmente se sentía como una basura, tanto por entregarse para conseguir un objetivo, como por mentirle a la Kiyora. ¿Acaso ella se merecía eso?.

-¿Por qué estás triste, Rick Hunter?.

-Porque, la vida es cruel e injusta muchas veces… solo por eso…

Quizás era cierto aquello que Lang le dijo una vez, sobre que Rick Hunter sería la perdición y la desgracia de Kiyora Tekiva…

-Te amo tanto… -escuchó Rick como un susurro… –Yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti Rick Hunter. Quiero que duermas conmigo todas estas noches antes de la misión. Quiero que me ames… No quiero sentirme sola, sin ti. No quiero extrañarte más.

Él bajó su rostro y besó los labios de ella con dulzura. Quizás un beso sincero de agradecimiento por aquellos sentimientos que sentía ella hacia él, acompañado de una inmensa angustia por lo que pudiera venir en el futuro, sobre todo para Lisa y sus hijos. Él ya no tenía vida propia sin ella a su lado. Solo rogaba para que ella y el bebé que esperaban estuvieran bien.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Serían las 4 de la tarde del día siguiente. Jack fumaba un habano, impaciente en su despacho. Molesto, apagó el televisor, pues las noticias con Katherine Hyson indicaban rumores de noviazgo entre Helena y Ghunter…

No podía ser egoísta con Helena. El realmente había tenido muchas oportunidades con ella. Él la había perdido en buena lid. ¿Pero entonces por qué sentía una especie de angustia? Como si estuviera perdiendo algo muy valioso dentro de su corazón?.

-Helena...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Rick entrar con unos planos. El líder Skull lucía un nuevo semblante. Su cabello humedecido por la ducha recién tomada y su aspecto de mayor tranquilidad.

-Aquí están los planos de La Runsé… Kiyora los acaba de terminar los más importantes. Aún falta otro con más detalles.

Jack los abrió para encontrarse estupefacto ante tal maravilla. Esa fortaleza era una verdadera obra de arte.

-Felicidades... Lo conseguiste sin golpes ni heridas –dijo Jack mirando a Rick con una sonrisa de sarcasmo… -Pero me imagino que lo hiciste con sexo, sudor y lágrimas, ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Jack fue hacia una esquina y se sirvió cuatro dedos de whiskey, luego prendió un habano.

-Lo importante es que los tenemos… –añadió Rick con seriedad.

-Cassidy, Xé y los Valdeces se pondrán tristes cuando sepan que ya no tendrán que cogerse a esa ramera.

-¡Basta, Archer! ¡Quieres dejar de referirte a Kiyora como una cualquiera!.

-Vaya, al parecer te hizo un buen trabajo anoche –Jack se acercó a Rick –¿Usaste preservativo o eyaculaste afuera?. ¿Qué vas a hacer en caso de que la hayas preñado de nuevo?.

-¡Diablos, cállate ya! –Rick se puso de pie muy molesto -¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicación de mis actos? ¡Lo importante es que tenemos los malditos planos! Ahora debemos empezar a elaborar el plan de rescate de Lisa... Además, ella nos guiará.

-¿Estás seguro que no nos llevará a una emboscada?.

-Confío en ella. Sé que no lo hará –Rick también fue hacia el trago y se sirvió. Realmente lo necesitaba – Además del rescate de Lisa debemos procurar destruir esa fortaleza. Jamás podríamos ir a ninguna expedición mientras ellos estén enquistados en las entrañas de nuestro planeta.

-Pues creo que debes ir olvidándote de esa expedición.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Porque Helena y Reindhart han sido designados para tal efecto.

-¡Qué dices!

-Lo que escuchaste. Fueron asignados hace un mes por el Alto Mando.

-Será un golpe fuerte para Lisa. Pero luego me preocuparé por ello, no ahora... Ahora solo debemos encontrarla con vida…

.

.

.

**Base de Macross**

Un par de días había pasado. En medio de las planificaciones para el recate de Lisa y la destrucción de La Runsé, Rick y Jack llegaron a Base Macross ante la atónita mirada de todos. Ni siquiera reparaban en saludar a nadie. Solo querían ir a una reunión con los cabezas de los demás escuadrones, Aaron Tanner del Delta, Johann Richman, ahora encargado del Alpha, Eugene Blavatski de los Angel Birds, e incluso con T.R. Edwards. Todo sin revelarles detalles a Edwards de la aparición de Lisa…

También estaban presentes Jonathan Wolff y Vince Grant del Wolff Pack, Moira Flynn junto a su prometido Raúl Forsythe, y Rolph Emerson. Previamente, Rick ya se había reunido con Mark, Miriya, Kyle Bartley y Mark Landry, y los demás componentes del escuadrón Skull

Ante el recelo de Edwards y su molestia por el regreso de Rick, empezó la reunión. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Edwards, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Rick fue revelando detalles sobre el poderío zentraedi en la sumergida fortaleza.

-La Runsé es el nombre de la fortaleza entera ex Unión Soviética colindante con Escandinavia, cuadrante norte de Eurasia, existe desde hace dos años –Rick señaló con una regla una copia de los mapas que había previamente pegado en la pared –…Se encuentra situada en el cuadrante 19 bajo el Océano Ártico, cerca de unas islas glaciales. Todas tienen entradas ocultas.

-¡Esto es increíble! –dijo Tanner, mirando el mapa

-La entrada de la izquierda se llama Shamps –prosiguió Rick –y a la derecha está la entrada Schmidt. La enorme salida es solo una: Ostrovs-Gukera. Allí debemos tener un contingente para acabarlos cuando pretendan salir.

-Vaya que están organizados –dijo Max.

El líder Skull prosiguió la reunión, explicando detalle a detalla cómo, porqué, y en qué forma había sido creada la fortaleza. Al final, todos quisieron opinar.

-Durante el otoño y primavera la fortaleza es difícil de detectar; durante el invierno es impenetrable, pero durante el verano es vulnerable… Y estamos en verano –dijo Rick. Pero el problema es nuestra falta de equipo para pelear bajo del mar.

-¡O sea que los muy astutos sabían que nuestro lado débil son los cazas acuáticos –Señaló Wolff.

-Así es.

-Rick, esta misión me preocupa –Vince pasó al frente –Primero debemos saber con cuántas unidades contamos para el ataque submarino, también hacer un estudio geográfico ya que una batalla cerca de las placas tectónicas podría ocasionar un desastre, tal vez un terremoto o un tsunami como sucedió en Japón.

-Opino igual que Vince –dijo Edwards –No voy a exponer a mis hombres a la derrota. Esto es muy apresurado. Además no confío en esa Kiyora. Estoy segura que nos quiere llevar a una emboscada.

-Kiyora es quien ha revelado los detalles, Edwards –Rick le dijo – Su cabeza está en juego.

-Y si ese fuera el caso, Hunter. Esto es una locura. ¡Ellos nos llevan dos años de ventaja, así que no voy a esta estúpida misión suicida!.

-Ellos crecen con los días, Edwards –insistió Rick –…Kiyora me reveló alarmantes cifras de zentraedis saliendo de las cámaras de clonación.

-Comandante Hunter –se levantó Johann Richman –Los Varitech Faighters acuáticos del Escuadrón Alpha estaremos listos para pelear y recibir sus órdenes. Durante estos meses hemos entrenado al Escuadrón Ghost quienes tienen naves nuevas para misiones acuáticas.

-Eso lo sé, Johann, muchas gracias. Por ello la importancia del capitán Edwards en esta reunión.

-Tú lo que deseas es llenarte la boca ante la opinión pública, haciéndote el "héroe descubridor de la fortaleza", para quedar bien, luego de todos los escándalos que tanto tú como Archer han protagonizado –Gritó Edwards.

-Sabes que no necesito eso para quedar bien con nadie. Eso no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es la experiencia de los Alphas y los Ghost en el ataque bajo el mar. Son los únicos que han sido entrenados por la unidad submarina.

-Edwards, por favor, permite que Rick hable –dijo Moira.

-Él no sabe lo que dice, Moira… Primero, necesitamos un estudio de impacto geodésico, un inventario de naves y armamento y encima un censo para saber con cuántos pilotos experimentados en ataque submarino contamos para liquidar a esos animales… Por lo anteriormente expuesto, eso nos tomaría alrededor de 3 meses. Así que no cuenten conmigo ni mis huestes. ¡Mis Ghost no van y punto!.

Jack se levantó y estrelló a Edwards contra la pared.

-¡Cobarde!... ¡Tú y tus malditos Ghost van a venir a esta misión, porque si no lo haces, te juro que vas a tener que enfrentarte a mí y a mi escuadrón!.

-¡Basta, Jack! –Rick fue hacia él y lo agarró para el brazo, quedando a un lado de ambos.

Los demás se levantaron de sus sillas enseguida, para evitar que aquello pasara a mayores.

-¡Archer, cálmate! Llevemos esto en paz –grito Emerson.

-¡Estoy harto de que este hijo de puta y sus putos Ghost siempre actúen de forma egoísta!.

-¡Quítate, Archer! –gritó Edwards –¡Ya dije mi decisión!.

-¡Maldito! –Jack iba a ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

-¡Edwards, nunca te he pedido nada, pero esta vez te pido que me ayudes!... –Rick le dijo, tratando de quitar a Jack del ataque contra el líder Ghost, hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo a un lado. Luego le habló… –Se que quisiste a Donald Hayes como tu padre y sé que alguna vez sentiste algo por Lisa…

-¡Eso ya es pasado! –respondió Edwards, tosiendo –Tu esposa… O mejor dicho, la esposa de Archer, ya está muerta.

-¡Ella está viva!... –gritó frente a todos- ¡Ella está en La Runsé!.

-¡Que dices! –Edwards lo miró con estupefacción –¡Estás completamente loco!.

-Rick, por favor, no estamos para este tipo de aseveraciones –Le dijo Forsythe… -Al parecer aún estás un poco afectado por la muerte de Lisa.

-Rick tiene razón… –dijo Jack –Tenemos pruebas de que ella vive. Hemos estado tras las pesquisas por bastante tiempo.

-¡Pero cómo es eso posible! -indicaron Vince y algunos otros que no sabían nada.

Sin mencionar a Leonard, Jack relató toda la historia, en parte, echándole la culpa a Mechangel y a zentraedis subversivos, evitando mencionar a Leonard y demás.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lisa viva! –Moira lloraba por la emoción -¡Lisa, viva!...

-¿Pero, y el examen de ADN? –insistió Edwards.

-No puedo responder todas las preguntas ahora porque fue un plan siniestro. Un complot de mis enemigos... Lo único vital aquí es que debemos rescatar a Lisa de La Runsé.

Todos dijeron que apoyaría la moción. Edwards permanecía callado, atando cabos y suponiendo mucho más que los demás. Cuando todos se fueron, y solo quedaron Jack, Rick y T.R., éste último se acercó a los otros dos y los miró con firmeza.

-Fueron Leonard y Morán, ¿verdad?... Fueron ellos los que tiraron a Lisa a los leones.

Jack y Rick prefirieron callar y no decir nada. Con Edwards siempre había que andar con cuidado, pues era un arma letal de doble filo.

El rubio supo que ellos no le querían contestar

-Muy bien. Pues si no me dicen lo que está pasando en realidad, no iré.

-Si tú no deseas ir –dijo Rick –Entonces deja a los Ghost bajo mi mando, o bajo el mando de Jack.

-Estás demente. Ellos preferirían ser acribillados, antes de obedecer órdenes tuyas, y mucho menos de ese mercenario con su escuadrón de ex convictos… –indicó, señalando a Jack.

Jack dio unos pasos y le habló con firmeza, frente a frente.

-Ve a casa, Edwards y piénsalo bien… Yo haré lo propio en mi casa. Realmente debo refrescar mi memoria. Creo que me acabo de acordar que no fueron los scavangers los que me dispararon hace año y medio. Creo que fueron un par de tipos que llegaron a mi casa con esa intención, me acribillaron y me dejaron tirado como un perro en el piso. No recuerdo bien sus siluetas, pero creo que en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto podré acordarme bien de sus rostros. Deberé consultar con los testigos con los que cuento. Y entonces, esos gusanos se pudrirán en la cárcel.

Edwards tembló. Jamás pensó que Jack lo chantajearía con eso. Realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Disimuló su frustración, frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de cerrarla, el ex mercenario volvió a hablarle.

-¿Para cuándo tendremos tu respuesta, Tommy?.

El rubió apretó la manilla de la puerta, con rabia.

-Para mañana. Pero si acepto, deben saber que será solo para esta misión –Dicho esto, estrelló la puerta y salió de allí furioso.

Rick miró a Jack con algo de extrañeza.

-Supongo que Edwards y Los Malditos fueron los que trataron de matarte. ¿Por qué nunca los acusaste?.

-Precisamente para tener la oportunidad de chantajearlo como ahora. Con él siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.

.

**.**

Dos días más transcurrieron. Rick y Jack con un equipo multidisciplinario que incluía a Emil Lang. Había estado planeando la ofensiva de manera muy precisa ante el ataque acuático… Lang, quien acababa de llegar de una misión, se mostró frío y distante con Rick. Pese a sentirse contento por la noticia de que Lisa estaba viva. Solo se limitaba a contestarle a Rick lo justo y necesario.

Rick siguió desarrollando y proponiendo la maniobra de ataque, con la ayuda de las estrategias de Jack.

-Un misil balístico lanzado desde el primer submarino en atacar sería la punta de flecha para la caída de la plataforma que los protege –dijo Rick… –También necesitaremos atacar a través de otros navíos de grandes dimensiones acondicionados para tal fin, ya en la superficie.

-¿Qué tipos de misiles? –preguntó Edwards.

-Misiles balísticos intercontinentales M45 y M51.

-¿Estás seguro de la efectividad de los mismos? Todavía no han sido probados.

-Los nuevos submarinos que diseñó el doctor Lang son los más potentes que existen. Gracias a la movilidad y deslocalización que ofrecen tales submarinos, y debido a que para su lanzamiento y transporte son indispensables dado que pueden albergar hasta veinte misiles balísticos intercontinentales junto con armas de pulso electromagnético, se entiende que se las suela catalogar como las armas más peligrosas existentes en la actualidad.

-Pero el ataque se extiende hasta el mar de Ojotsk, el cual es prácticamente cerrado –indicó Tanner –… Rick, ¿has contemplado la acústica y la velocidad a esas temperaturas tan bajas?.

Jack salió al paso a responderle al líder de los Delta.

-En las pruebas realizadas los modernos avances en acústica debilitaron a estos submarinos al facilitar su detección, cuando operaban desde las llamadas bañeras nacionales o mares parcialmente cerrados de fácil control por sus armadores, precisamente como el Mar de Ojotsk ruso y el Caribe norteamericano o bajo los hielos polares. Con la nueva tecnología el efecto se revierte, lo que constituye una amenaza para ellos y prácticamente invencible para nosotros, mayor poder y velocidad. Debido a estas razones puedo asegurar la suma cero total o destrucción mutua asegurada entre ellos mismos.

-Me parece aceptable la idea.. –añadió Vince.

-Puse en una balanza todas mis alternativas –Rick indicó –Atacar directamente a un enemigo poderoso y unido es una invitación al desastre. Hay que emplear una confrontación indirecta: concentrar fuerzas para golpear en el punto más débil del enemigo, aprovechar sus fallos, resolver un problema mediante la concentración en un aspecto que parece al margen pero que en calidad es la clave, o desviar el problema sobre otra… por ello, decidimos hacerlo así.

-Con esto –añadió Archer –Se crea una falsa impresión para hacer pensar al enemigo que el ataque viene de un lado, cuando en realidad está llegando por otro. Zeraal no debe descubrir las intenciones ni los falsos movimientos.

-Primero, atacarán los submarinos, desde el oeste…–Rick fue hacia el mapa y les enseñó la zona… -Esta distracción nos permitirá a Jack y a mí entrar junto a Kiyora y nuestras unidades a través de la entrada del este. Una vez empiecen a salir de la fortaleza, Richmann y los Alphas atacarán, para darnos el tiempo necesario de recuperar a Lisa. Richman deberá hacer el llamado Edwards el momento del ataque de estos dos escuadrones, y si es necesario, entrará en acción la artillería marina en su totalidad. Una vez esté a salvo Lisa, les avisaré para que acaben con esos hijos de perra.

.

Mientras tanto en los días siguientes…

Rick se reunió luego con el Alto Mando, en compañía de Jack.

El líder Skull presento ante el Consejo y luego ante la GTU, un enorme listado con todo el armamento que iba a necesitar. Jack y él habían estado trabajando en ello toda la noche. Ambos debían reconocer que se complementaban el uno al otro en cuestiones militares. Rick tenía estrategia, visión, suspicacia e iniciativa. Jack tenía experiencia, creatividad y malicia en base a cómo podrían hacer en caso de contra ataque sorpresas impensables.

Rick tuvo que convencer a los Senadores Phillipe Longchamps y Clark Stinson.

Rick obtuvo también el apoyo del experto en estrategia naval, Yuri Turichevsky. Su estrategia también fue aceptada por los coroneles Carl Caruthers, Dimitri Motokoff, Logan Herzog y los mayores Gustav Aldershot y Aarnold Fredericks.

Luego de obtener apoyo de aquellos, Rick necesitó algo de asesoría en control de armas nucleares y ataque masivo del Mayor Jhon Carpenter, el Mayor Roderick Milburn y el mariscal Dominic Ebert, quiénes desde muy jóvenes pudieron trabajar con Donald Hayes en el prototipo del Gran Cañón de Alaska.

Junto a Jack, pudo finalmente obtener todo lo que necesitaba para ir hacia la persona que finalmente daría el aval, el supremo almirante Reinhardt. Ambos se dispusieron a sustentar su estrategia de ataque en lo que Rick había denominado "La caída de La Runsé".

.

**Sala de Reuniones del Alto Mando de las RDF**

Ya en la sala del Alto Mando de las RDF, Rick se sometió a muchas preguntas, ante el nerviosismo de Leonard, quien para sorpresa de muchos, mantuvo la boca cerrada durante toda la reunión. Sabía que Etanislav Maistroff y el oficial de inteligencia Niles Obstat serían sus mayores obstáculos… Y efectivamente así fue.

El mayor apoyo en cuanto a la ofensiva lo recibieron del almirante Global, quien, aún en tratamiento por su enfermedad, se vio animado a participar, motivado al saber la noticia de que Lisa estaba con vida. La jueza Huxley y Exedore también estuvieron de acuerdo con él, ya que previamente Rick había hablado con ellos.

La reunión se mantuvo hasta muy tarde. El Alto mando mandó a reforzar a toda la Fuerza Naval a nivel mundial. Debían proteger para evitar el mayor daño posible ante el movimiento de placas tectónicas. Se mandó a evacuar a nivel mundial a todas las personas que vivían cerca de las playas, las cuales estaban prohibidas para su uso durante esos días. Toda el área del noreste del continente asiático estaba catalogada como "zona roja" y millones debía ser movidos hacia zonas montañosas o refugios especialmente hechos para tal fin.

Estas medidas tomarían al menos una semana más.

-¡Una semana! –Rick golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie, furioso –¡Es demasiado tiempo para ella y para mi hijo! ¡No lo acepto!...

-Comandante Hunter –indicó el Supremo Reinhardt –Entiendo su preocupación. Todos estamos preocupados por el bienestar de Lisa. Recuerde que ella es nuestra futura almirante y una de las militares más importantes de esta nueva era. Usted es consciente que difícilmente se hubiera movido todo el arsenal de las RDF si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Pero usted como militar debe entender que hay millones de vidas más que deben ser protegidas.

Jack se puso de pie y se acercó al supremo.

-Mientras usted está en la tranquilidad de su casa, Lisa continúa sola y embarazada, a merced de nuestros enemigos. ¿Cómo pretende atacar en 7 días? ¿Qué diablos le pasa por su calva y jodida cabeza?.

-¡Archer, eres un atrevido! ¡Respeta a mi padre! –dijo Gunther Reinhard poniéndose de pie.

-¡Tú cállate, infeliz! .

-¡Suficiente, capitán Archer! –gritó Maistroff –Usted siempre irrespeta a diestra y siniestra…

-¡Y tú eres un cobarde que nunca hace nada!.

Maistroff se enfureció.

-Señores aquí presentes: Puedo dialogar con el comandante Hunter, que es un militar a carta cabal, ¡pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar una sola palabra de ese esbirro, Jack Archer porque eso sería rebajarme al status de los mercenarios, y yo guardo mis distancias de asesinos, convictos y proscritos!

-Coincido con Maistroff –dijo Obstat poniéndose de pie –No pienso soportar un insulto más de Jack Acher contra ningún miembro de este consejo. Así que le pido que se retire él de aquí.

-El capitán Archer está igual de desesperado porque rescatemos a la capitana Hayes… ¡Entiendan que es demasiado tiempo para Lisa y mi hijo! –añadió Rick, alterado –¡Ya ella ha soportado demasiado!.

-¿Y cuántos días propone, comandante Hunter? –preguntó Obstat.

-Tres días –agregó Jack.

-¡Eso es inaudito! –dijo Maistroff, mirando a Leonard con extrañeza, ya que seguía callado.

-Apoyo totalmente la petición de Rick –Jack insistió –Total, a mi escuadrón lo mando yo, y si ustedes se oponen, igual atacaremos.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! –agregó Gunther –¡El Supremo solo pide un par de días más, pero ustedes son unos egoístas cerrados!.

-¿Egoístas? Eres el menos indicado para decirnos egoístas –Le gritó Jack, yendo hacia él, bastante descontrolado –A ti lo único que te importa es largarte con Helena hacia Tirol, ocupando un lugar que no te corresponde!... ¡Eres un bastardo usurpador!.

-¡Jack! Por favor te exijo que respetes –dijo Helena poniéndose de pie también –Las cosas no sucedieron de esa forma.

-No tengo por qué escucharte –le respondió Jack a ella –¡Imagino que lo único que te importa ahora es ser "la almirante" junto a tu hombre, anteponiendo la mistad que siempre tuviste con Lisa!.

-Ya veo que aquí se están mezclando asuntos militares con asuntos personales –dijo Obstat molesto –Exijo que esta reunión se suspenda, pues no se puede dialogar mientras haya personas que mezclen sus sentimientos con las estrategias de guerra que podría poner en peligro a la humanidad.

-Mira enano pendejo –le dijo Jack a Obstat –Tu verborrea me tiene harto, ni siquiera he hablado contigo porque para mí eres una mierda como estratega... Mi problema aquí es la estupidez de Gunther y como su nueva novia se ha dejado manipular de él como una total falta de criterio.

-¡Te exijo respeto para mi prometida, Archer! –gritó Gunther –Es muy poco tiempo para armarnos bien. Es más, una semana es aún muy poco.

-¡Pues yo te exijo respeto para Lisa y para mi hijo, Gunther! –le contestó Rick –Tu actitud y la de Helena me han decepcionado.

-¡Rick, no es como tú y Jack piensan. No sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni que Lisa estaba viva!.

-¡No le des explicaciones a nadie, Helena! –añadió Gunther –No tienes por qué hacerlo!

-¡BASTA! –Global se puso de pie, tomando un bastón, con esfuerzo. Todo quedó en silencio. –Entiendo la desesperación de ustedes dos. Yo también estoy desesperado porque Lisa Hayes es como la hija que nunca tuve. El mismo Donald Hayes me dijo un día que yo conocía más a su hija, que él mismo. Por lo tanto, créanme, si por mi fuera atacaríamos hoy mismo. Pero deben entender que hay millones de vidas, entre ella mujeres embarazadas, niños, ancianos que merecen ser evacuados para que puedan sobrevivir. En esta ocasión el Supremo Reinhardt tiene la razón y estoy segura que Lisa estuviera de acuerdo con él porque ella actuaría como militar, y no anteponiendo sus intereses personales ante la salvaguarda de vidas humanas inocentes.

Jack se volteó y miró a Rick. Éste se sentó, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la mesa, fijamente. Todo fue silencio…

Luego de unos minutos, en medio del mutismo reinante, habló finalmente.

-Está bien… Será en una semana.

-¡Qué! –Jack le reclamó –¡Cómo cedes tan fácilmente!.

-Jack, el almirante Global tiene razón… Lisa así lo hubiera hecho.

El ex mercenario maldijo una vez más y salió de allí bastante molesto. Tendría que esperar una semana entera antes de acribillar a esos mal nacidos.

.

Luego de aquello, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco, hasta que al final solo quedaron Global, Lang y Rick. Entonces, un asistente llegó con una moderna silla de ruedas para ayudar a Global a retirarse. El almirante, antes de retirarse, le habló.

-Lisa siempre ha estado orgullosa de usted, Líder Skull. En materia militar y como compañero, nunca la ha decepcionado, y esto se da porque usted tiene ese sexto sentido que la une a ella de alguna misteriosa forma… En realidad el capitán Archer nunca podrá conocerla como usted, Rick.

-Gracias, señor. Sus palabras son muy alentadoras para mí.

-Espero que cuando todo esto pase, me cuente a detalle quién o quiénes fueron los que planearon todo este perverso plan contra ustedes.

-Así será, señor.

.

Global se retiró y Rick se volteó a recoger algunos cartapacios que había dejado en la mesa, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Lang.

-Usted sabe bien que me alegra que Lisa reapareciera, pero no estoy contento con la forma como sacó a Kiyora del Centro de reposo.

-… Era necesario, usted nunca me hubiera dejado sacarla de allí.

-Ya obtuvo lo que quiso de ella, los planos de La Runsé. ¿Por qué no me la devuelve?.

-Por qué ella es quien sabe el lugar exacto donde Zeraal podría tener a Lisa.

-¡Esto es injusto! –Lang gritó –¡Estoy seguro que usted se la regresará a Zeraal! Ella no desea volver con él.

-Eso lo sé –respondió mirando al científico –Yo no la regresaré a Zeraal. La traeré de vuelta con nosotros.

-¡Usted le mintió! Hablé con ella y me dijo que usted le prometió que tendrían una vida juntos a su regreso, y obviamente eso no será así. Usted la está utilizando… Lang lucía muy molesto –Luego de la pérdida que tuvo y las complicaciones siguientes, ella no podrá tener más hijos.

Aquello le quitó un peso de encima a Rick, pues había estado acostándose con ella durante estos últimos días, pero a la vez lo hacía sentirse aún más despreciable consigo mismo por la forma en que la estaba utilizando. En el fondo Lang tenía razón, pero lamentablemente esa era la última medida de escape para llegar a Lisa.

-Lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago para salvar a Lisa y a mi hijo…. ¡Compréndame!.

-Lo comprendo, pero no puedo tolerarlo. Usted le está dando falsas esperanzas. No le hará más daño... –agregó con firmeza -Yo soy el custodio de Kiyora, y voy a enviar una petición formal a Reinhardt para que le prohíba a usted llevarla a esa batalla.

-¡Doctor! –Molesto, Rick tiró los cartapacios a la mesa y se acercó a él peligrosamente… –En estos momentos no tengo vida propia porque mi vida gira alrededor de mi esposa, la cual está esperando a mi hijo. Encima debo dejar a Roy solo, si la seguridad de que sus padres regresen. Lisa y yo hemos vivido un infierno durante este último año mientras. Yo no importo, pero ella y mi hijo ya han sufrido demasiado… ¡No voy a perderlos! aunque para eso tenga que pasar por encima de usted o de quien sea, a si tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo.

-Pero…

-¡Cállese, Lang! –le gritó –Se perfectamente que usted no está defendiendo a Kiyora como científico o tutor, sino como hombre, porque soy hombre y se cómo actúa un hombre que está enamorado de una mujer…¿Desea conquistarla? ¡Pues hágalo cuando regresemos de la misión! Estoy convencido que nadie mejor que usted pudiera hacerla feliz… ¡Pero no ahora!… Ahora la necesito.

-Pero…

-… No tengo la culpa de que ella sienta lo que siente por mí. Pero si la única oportunidad que tengo es usar sus sentimientos en mi favor para poder recuperar a Lisa y a mi hijo, continuaré haciéndolo!... ¡Y no se le ocurra joder mi estrategia, ni meterse en mi camino, porque acabaré con usted o con quien tenga que acabar si llego a perder a Lisa por una estupidez como la que usted quiere hacer!...

-Yo…

-¡Está advertido, doctor Lang!... –le interrumpió nuevamente –…Si no está conmigo, está en mi contra y en contra de Lisa.

Dicho esto, tomó los cartapacios y se retiró del recinto.

.

.

.

**Bar de los Tres Espías**

Era de noche cuando Izzy Randall entró al Bar de los espías. Sentía que necesitaba algo fuerte y relajante para beber.

Al entrar, se sentó en la barra y pidió un whiskey. No habían pasado dos segundos cuando escuchó una voz conocida que hablaba con Rico... Era Helena Chase. Ella lucía un poco bebida, su cabello suelto y su aspecto un poco bohemio, algo raro en ella, que era tan pulcra. Izzy tomó el trago y fue hacia ella.

-Helena, qué raro encontrarte por aquí. Usualmente no bebes.

-Soy humana, ¿no?. También tengo derecho a beber.

Izzy se sentó a su lado para conversar. Rico las dejó solas.

-¿Gunther está aquí contigo?.

-¡Acaso él es mi siamés!... pues no, no lo está.

-Oye, cálmate. Solo era una pregunta.

-Discúlpame, Izzy, es solo que hoy tuve un pésimo día.

-Imagino que fue por todo lo que pasó en la reunión.

Helena miró hacia la barra y tomó otro sorbo de su trago.

-Me dolió mucho que Rick me dijera que estaba decepcionada de mí.

-Debes entender que Rick anda muy estresado con todo el asunto de Lisa. No es para menos, ella embarazada a merced de Zeraal. Si yo siento angustia, imagínatelo a él… -añadió –Pero supongo que no solo es por Rick.

-Si te refieres a Jack, prefiero no hablar de él. Estoy harta de sus estupideces.

-Vamos Helena, no te engañes a ti misma. Tú lo sigues amando.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo me voy a casar con Gunther y punto.

-Pues serás infeliz por el resto de tus días, porque te casarás con alguien a quien no amas.

-¡Sí lo amo!.

-¡Helena, sé menos estúpida! Te estás mintiendo a ti misma. Tú darías lo que fuera por estar este momento en la cama de Jack y tener sexo crudo con él toda la noche. Estoy segura que Gunther no te ha hecho todas esas cosas que Jack sabe hacerte.

-¡Izzy, por favor, qué cosas dices!. Baja la voz… –le dijo Helena, sonrojada.

-No sé por qué te avergüenzas. Tú y yo hemos sido mujeres de él y todo Macross lo sabe… -Tomó otro sorbo de whiskey –Pues yo sí daría lo que fuera por estar con él. Dudo que exista un hombre más sexy que Jack... Es sensualidad bruta cuando te habla, esa animalidad pura cuando hace el amor… Esa mirada de macho seductor y esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquier mujer que se detenga a verlo cuando, luego de sentir su perfume... Yo también he pasado por eso, Helena. Así que no te engañes a ti misma.

-Él no te ama, ni tampoco me ama a mí, Izzy… Y no voy a estar mi vida entera detrás de él, cuando él solo desea estar con Lisa.

-Tienes razón en decir que no me ama a mí. Pero a ti sí te ama.

-¡No digas idioteces!.

-Helena, él está confundido entre lo que siente por Lisa y lo que siente por ti –Izzy le dijo –Imagino que sabes que estuve viviendo con él por varias semanas. Como sabes, Jack suele tener pesadillas de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé… Pero, ¿qué con eso?.

-A veces solía decir el nombre de Lisa… y otras veces decía tu nombre. Además lleva foto de ambas en su billetera. El pobre tiene el corazón partido en dos. Eso debe ser horrible.

-¡No me mientas! No estoy para juegos.

-Sabes que suelo ser celosa e impulsiva. Eso fue el detonante para que él me dejara la primera vez hace tantos años atrás. Claro, eso aunado a que tú apareciste y él corría por ahí detrás de ti. Entonces una noche le revisé su billetera y allí estaban las fotos. Él jamás tuvo una foto mía ni de ninguna otra mujer.

-Pues eso ya no sirve de nada. Hoy fue un total gusano conmigo en la reunión.

-Helena, estuve allí representando a Max, quien no pudo estar. Jack se comportó como un hombre celoso. Él realmente está molesto porque te vas a casar.

-Pues no lo veo así. Él solo tiene ojos para Lisa.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en que ella está esperando un hijo de Rick?.

-¿Y qué con eso?.

-Helena, eso quiere decir que Rick y Lisa van a volver… y Jack estará solo nuevamente.

-Pues lo siento mucho por él, pero me harté de ser siempre su segunda opción.

-¡Qué terca eres!.

Helena se levantó de la mesa.

-Gracias por tu compañía Izzy. Ahora debo retirarme. Necesito hablar con Rick para aclara ciertas cosas.

Dicho esto, pagó la cuenta, salió del lugar.

.

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Estacionó su carro frente a la mansión de Jack. Lamentaba que Rick estuviera por alguna extraña razón viviendo allí. Imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con que ambos debían trabajar juntos por efecto del rescate de Lisa.

Había llamado a J.C. y éste le había dicho que Jack no se encontraba en casa. Los guardias de la entrada la dejaron pasar al ver que se trataba de ella… Tocó el timbre y Mildred le abrió.

-Buenas noches señorita Chase.

-Hola, Mildred. Necesito hablar con Rick.

-Le iré a avisar.

Helena pasó a la sala y esperó un rato mientras se entretuvo hablando con el pequeño Roy.

-…Y mi papá me prometió que traerá a mamá –le dijo el pequeño mientras jugaba con un pequeño avión a escala.

-Claro que sí. Tú papá es un héroe y ha salvado a muchas personas durante muchos años. Ella estará nuevamente con nosotros.

Rick llegó y Mildred se llevó a Roy para que hablaran solos.

-Hola Helena. Que sorpresa tenerte aquí. No sé si le entendí a Mildred, ¿me buscabas a mí o a Jack?.

-No tengo nada que hablar con Jack –puntualizó –Vine a hablar contigo Rick. Yo necesitaba explicarte cómo ocurrió lo de la asignación a Tirol. No quiero que pienses que no me he preocupado por Lisa. Creo que te debo una disculpa por no haberte explicado antes.

-Helena, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa a ti y a Gunther. Fui muy grosero con ambos. Ustedes siempre fueron buenos amigos de Lisa, sé que lo que hicieron fue por las circunstancias, así es la armada. No me debes explicaciones, amiga.

-Aún así, deseo explicarte.

Rick vio que ella estaba un poco desencajada y también que olía un poco a alcohol, como si hubiera estado tomando. Fue a la cocina e hizo sendas tazas de té de canela.

-Toma, esto te hará bien –le dijo a ella, dándole la taza de té y sentándose frente a ella en la sala, en medio de una pequeña mesa, donde puso la bandeja –Primero, Helena, deseo saber si te encuentras bien. Te noto algo pálida y angustiada.

Helena sorbió el té.

-No te preocupes por mí. Solo es la presión por todo esto, mi boda con Gunther y las inspecciones en el trabajo. No sé como hacía Lisa, pero eso de inspeccionar el SDF-3 es algo muy agotador.

-Sí, usualmente ella iba al satélite fábrica y se quedaba de 3 días a una semana. Yo la extrañaba muchísimo. Temía por que hubiera un ataque allá arriba y por tantas otras cosas.

Helena le explicó a Rick todo el tiempo que tomó para aceptar el puesto de Lisa, lo cual no le fue fácil, pues estaba muy dolida por la "muerte" de ella. Hablaron otras cosas más.

-Solo espero que ella esté bien y que puedan ser muy felices, Rick

-Gracias, Helena –Rick se levantó –Ven, dame un abrazo.

La peliroja fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Rick pudo sentir que ella empezó a llorar.

-Quiero a Lisa de vuelta –Le dijo, sin dejarlo de abrazar –... Ahora que ella no ha estado, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero, y de que cuánto la extraño.

-Ella regresará. Que no te quepa la menor duda de eso.

-Cuídate mucho, Rick.

Finalmente, Helena se retiró de la casa, pues debía organizar con Moira y Claudia los reajustes del personal, ahora que la mayoría de las unidades irían a la misión con Rick... También, porque no deseaba encontrarse con Jack.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Los días iban pasando. Iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para la operación "Caída de La Runsé" ideada por Rick Hunter con ayuda de algunas brillantes estrategias de Jack Archer.

Cuatro días antes del día de la misión, Minmey tuvo la idea de hacer un concierto gratuito junto a Janice exclusivamente para los guerreros que irían a la misión de La Runsé. En un teatro de la localidad, guardó los puestos de exclusividad a Rick y a Jack, en las mesas VIP de adelante.

Esa noche, el concierto estuvo lleno a rabiar, realmente los soldados lo necesitaban. Casi todos asistieron. Minmey cantó como nunca lo mejor de su repertorio, pero al mirar hacia el público se dio cuenta que ni Rick ni Jack habían asistido. En cambio pudo ver a lo lejos a Jonathan Wolff.

El concierto duró varias horas, al final, cada una fue a su camerino. Adentro, el camerino de Minmey como siempre lleno de arreglos florales de sus admiradores y amigos. En el centro le llamo la atención un enorme arreglo de girasoles. Fue hacia él pensando que eran de Rick. Cuando vio la tarjeta, avistó que era de Jack.

_-Gracias por la invitación, "Mei-Mei", lamento no haber podido estar, te prometo que iré a tu próximo concierto. Sinceramente, Jack… –_Leyó ella en voz alta.

Janice entró a la habitación para reconfortar a su amiga.

-Hermoso ramo el del capitán Archer.. –Janice tomó una flor y se la puso en su cabello.

-Sí… -dijo con tristeza.

-Querida mía, te dije que Rick no iba a venir.

Ambas escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Quizás sea Rick… -Minmey fue hacia la puerta encontrarse con Khonda.

-Señorita Minmey, esto es de parte del Comandante Hunter.

-Gracias, Khonda.

-Esta noche estuvo usted genial, y como siempre los chicos y yo estuvimos aquí para acompañarla.

-Ustedes siempre serán mis amigos queridos –dijo abrazándolo.

Cuando Khonda se retiró, Minmey abrió el regalo. Era un hermoso y femenino reloj de oro.

-¡Qué preciosidad de reloj! –dijo Janice facinada –Él sí que tiene buen gusto.

-Al menos no se olvidó de mí –agregó Minmey, viendo que en el fondo había una tarjeta.

_-"Al parecer se volvió una costumbre el hecho de no poder ir a tus presentaciones, pero sabes que siempre te tengo presente. Gracias por todo, Minmey. Siempre serás especial para mí… Con cariño, Rick"._

-Fue muy detallista, el comandante –dijo Janice.

-Janice, te pido un favor. Quisiera estar sola por unos minutos.

-Entiendo... –Janice caminó hacia la puerta mientras le decía unas palabras…–Jamás podrás sacarlo de tu corazón. Esa es una misión imposible.

.

.

.

Base de Macross

Al día siguiente, Rick junto a sus asistentes y algunos otros militares, caminaban por la base supervisando que todo estuviera bajo control y estrictamente apegado a los lineamientos que él había ideado ante el ataque acuático. El armamento principal, que estaba montado en reducto central, consistía en 25 submarinos con cañones Armstrong de avancarga distribuidos de tres por banda, permitiendo al cañón de proa disparar de frente a la manga. La pieza central disparaba con un ángulo de 70º a proa y 35º a popa y la tercera desde la manga hasta la popa.

El armamento ofensivo acuático de apoyo lo completaba con un cañón de 200 libras, uno de 9 y uno de 7, y una ametralladora instalada en la cofa del trinquete que disparaba proyectiles de 15 libra de peso… El arsenal también contaba con lanchas a vapor para salidas a la superficie que fueron dotadas con poderosos torpedos.

Varios buques protegerían en la línea de flotación por un cinturón blindado el cual se extendía todo alrededor del perímetro, bajo el plano de flotación de desplazamiento máximo hasta la cubierta de la batería con misiles en proa y popa. Un portaviones, "The Executer", sería quien llevara a los Destroids, liderizados por Hiro Ishi.

Completaban la batería de ataque las unidades Varitech acuáticas especiales, las cuales serían maniobradas por los escuadrones Ghost y Alpha. El escuadrón Skull, a excepción de Rick, Miriya y Kyle Bartley, estarían en la superficie. Los Deltas deberían quedarse cerca de los perímetros de la superficie en las estepas rusas y niponas junto los Angel Birds.

Escuadrón Lobo, tendrían una misión especial que Rick y Jack no quisieron revelar aún. Era un as bajo la manga.

Dos días antes del día D, Rick tomó las pertenencias de Roy y de Mildred y los llevó a su casa. Para los tres fue reconfortante volver a su hogar, aunque Rick permanecería un día más en la mansión de Archer, para ultimar los últimos detalles y además porque no podía llevar a Kiyora consigo ni iba a dejarla sola con Jack.

Rick estuvo con su hijo durante todo el día, fueron al parque de diversiones y a comer helados, hasta que finalmente se despidió de él.

-¿Pero por qué te vas?.

-Debo regresar esta noche para ultimar detalles del plan que te expliqué –Le dio un largo beso en la frente y un enorme abrazo –Pronto volveré... Y volveré con tu madre… Te lo prometo.

-Señor Rick, cuídese mucho –dijo Mildred llorando.

Rick la apretó contra su pecho.

-Estaré bien. Gracias por todos estos años a nuestro lado. Jamás terminaré de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hijo.

-Dígale al capitán Archer que muchas gracias. Él realmente fue muy bondadoso conmigo mientras estuve en su casa.

Rick asintió. Luego de eso salió hasta el portón y le habló a los ocho soldados que había asignado para custodiar a su hijo y a Mildred en la casa o donde ellos requirieran ir.

-No quiero que nadie se acerque a menos de 10 metros de aquí ni que se les acerquen. La teniente Vala Norri llegará mañana y solo ella y Claudia Grant están autorizadas para entrar y salir de mi casa. Dispárenle a todo el que intente entrar a la fuerza. La comandante Grant les dará las órdenes en mi ausencia. ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí señor!

Con Vala Norri y Kyle Bartley de regreso a Macross, Marla Stenick quedaba al cuidado de otros dos militares mujeres que Rick había asignado.

Luego, se dirigió hacia su cochera y abrió la puerta de la misma para subirse a su auto. Estaba a punto de sentarse dentro del vehículo cuando escuchó a un carro estacionarse en la salida de su garaje. Vio bajarse a Lynn Minmey.

-¡Minmey!

-Hola Rick… -dijo ella llegando hasta él

-Eh… ¿deseas pasar a la casa? Te serviré un té.

–No es necesario, debo ir a una sesión de fotos. Solo quería agradecerte por tu regalo, además no quiero importunar a tu hijo, ni a su nana. Sé que no les agrado mucho.

Él vio que ella llevaba puesto el reloj que le había regalado.

-Lo del reloj, no fue nada... Discúlpame por no ir al concierto. Como comprenderás he estado muy ocupa…

Rick seguiría hablando, pero Minmey interrumpió las palabras de él con un beso en los labios. Él quedó fuera de base por aquello que no esperaba. Minmey se aferró a él por el cuello, besándolo intensamente. Pudo sentir su lengua y sus suspiros. Él cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Después de todo, un día la amó mucho y aún hoy un tipo de sentimiento más cercano al cariño que a la pasión recorría sus venas como algo que jamás iba a poder alejar de sí.

Cuando finalmente el beso llegó a su fin, Rick iba a proferir unas palabras, pero Minmey puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Shhhh… No digas nada, mi dulce Rick... Quiero disfrutar la sensación de este beso porque en realidad nadie besa mejor que tú… –dijo con una sonrisa aparente que poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro –…Sé que la amas demasiado y que ahora que sabes que ella está viva regresarán finalmente. No solo vine por lo del reloj, sino para despedirme de ti antes de esta dura batalla porque aunque siempre he sido optimista sobre ti, no sé que pueda pasarte…

-Yo…

-Tiemblo de pensar que algo te ocurriera, y tiemblo solo de pensar que en este momento quisiera que me hicieras el amor… –Minmey le tomó las manos –No importa si estuviste con Lena, o Kiyora o si amas a Lisa… y tampoco importa si yo ahora estoy sola o si en el futuro estaré con alguien. Solo quiero que sepas que jamás podré dejar de amarte Rick… Nunca…

Dicho esto, ella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su limusina. El chofer le abrió la puerta, ella entró y el vehículo se perdió entre las enormes calles, dejando a un Rick con la mente y el corazón inquietos.

.

.

**Un día antes del día D.**

Finalmente, llegó la noche anterior. Las noticias a nivel mundial no hablaban de otra cosa. De hecho toda esa última semana, las fuerzas armadas ocuparon los titulares de los diarios: _"Evacuación en la zona norte-oriente de Rusia", "Extraña evacuación entre la costa de Rusia y Japón", "Las RDF realiza misión sorpresa sin revelar detalles a la prensa mundial", "¿Será cierto que Lisa Hayes sigue con vida?. Rick Hunter afirma que sí, pero no revela detalles", "Jack Archer, esposo de Lisa Hayes, evade a los periodistas", "Rick Hunter, el comandante con el arsenal de las RDF a su disposición", "Jack Archer agrede a paparazzis que intentaron fotografiarlo", "Rick Hunter no tiene comentarios sobre las evacuaciones", "Próxima boda de Helena Chase y Gunther Reinhardt tienen de mal humor a Archer?", "Exitoso concierto de Minmey solo para soldados", "Moira Flynn y Raúl Forsythe anuncia boda para dentro de 3 meses", "El Alto Mando de las RDF mantiene la boca cerrada", "Jonathan Wolff asiste al concierto de Lynn Minmey", "Tensión en las RDF y Crisis en las Cruz del Sur", "Crisis en la relación entre la Miss Macross, Marjorie Prix, y el líder de los Destroid, Hiro Ishi?, "Con la llegada de Hunter, se caen las aspiraciones de Edwards como nuevo líder", "Nadie sabe nada de los asesinos de tres miembros del Alto Mando de la Tierra Unida"..._

.

**Ciudad Macross, **

En un punto de la ciudad, cuando caía la tarde, el ex mercenario, lejos de regresar a su casa a esa hora, fue a una floristería y compró un maravilloso ramo de rosas blancas. Después condujo unos kilómetros, se bajó de su carro y entró a la iglesia católica de la ciudad.

Con el ramo en la mano fue hacia la imagen de la Mater Dolorosa, colocó el ramo frente a ella y se hincó.

-Gracias madre. Lisa está viva. Ahora deberé cumplir mi palabra contigo.

Luego se persignó y salió de allí.

Ahora sí deseaba regresar a casa y meditar antes de la batalla

.

.

**Mansión Archer**

Sería un poco más de noche cuando Rick se sentó en la cama. Realmente estaba inquieto, con su mente muy lejana a aquella habitación donde estaba Kiyora.

La zentraedi se sentó a su lado y empezó a besarlo por la espalda.

-Rick, hazme el amor de nuevo –dijo como una súplica.

-Hoy no puedo seguir, Kiyora, entiende que mañana al mediodía debemos partir –Él se puso de pie y entró a la ducha.

Ella se molestó. Él no había estado con ella los últimos tres días por andar ocupado, y solo le había dedicado si acaso dos horas esa noche. Ella deseaba amanecer con él antes de partir hacia La Runsé.

A los minutos, Rick salió de la ducha, se secó y empezó a vestirse frente a ella.

-¿Y dónde se supone que irás y con quién?.

Él no le respondió. Terminó de vestirse, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-¡Rick! –Kiyora cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana y corrió tras él.

Para esa altura, ya no permanecía encerrada en la mansión, pues Roy ya no estaba allí. Sin embargo, Kiyora prefería no deambular por los alrededores para no encontrarse con Jack Archer.

-¡Rick, contéstame! –le gritó llegando detrás de él al área de la alberca –¿Vas a salir de nuevo?.

-¡Kiyora, por favor, regresa a tu habitación, no es bueno que andes por ahí en esas fachas! Podría llegar J.C. con sus amigos.

-¡Me importa un demonio lo que piense ese mocoso!...

-¡Entiende que esta no es mi casa!... Es la casa de Jack y de su hijo y por lo menos debes mostrar respeto.

-Tú y Archer me trajeron acá contra mi voluntad… Además, hoy es nuestra última noche antes de ir a la guerra. ¡Te quiero a mi lado!.

-¡Pues no! –gritó –¡Con un demonio, necesito estar solo por un maldito tiempo! ¡Necesito concentrarme!

-¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –Jack llegó y miró a Kiyora de arriba abajo con con seriedad.

La zentraedi cubrió más su cuerpo y se puso detrás de Rick, aterrorizada de Jack.

-Rick, no dejes que ese sujeto me ponga un dedo encima.

-Él no te hará nada –le dijo –Ahora sube a tu habitación. Debes descansar y alistar tus implementos para mañana.

La zentraedi caminó hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, sin dejar de mirar a Jack, alejándose lo más posible de él. Una vez adentro, corrió despavorida por las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –Jack rio aparatosamente al ver el grado de temor que ella le tenía… –No tenía idea de que esa mujer era insaciable… Dime algo Rick ¿acaso te la ibas a coger en la piscina a esta hora?.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno, si deseas hacer algo rudo y creativo con ella, te puedo recomendar un lugar especial en las afueras de Macross.

-Ya te dije que no iba a ser nada de eso…–dijo – Lo que deseo meditar. No quiero fallos en la estrategia.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso hay malas noticias de Lisa?.

-Por ahora no. Simplemente me siento abrumado por todo lo sucedido estos últimos meses.

-Imagino que estás algo nervioso, ansioso y molesto a la vez. Quisieras estar solo, pero a la vez gritar y que el mundo escuche la rabia que tienes en estos momentos contra Zeraal y todos los zentraedis.

Rick se sorprendió, es como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Sí…

-No leo los pensamientos –dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo –Solo soy piloto, igual que tú. Con las mismas ansias y con la misma angustia por saber cómo está ella.

-No debo tomar, de hecho, siempre lo he prohibido a mis unidades sobre todo antes del combate –dijo Rick yendo hacia él –Pero por Dios que necesito un maldito trago o estallaré en mil pedazos.

-Yo también. Además necesito también necesito algo de aire.

.

Serían casi las 21 horas cuando caminaron a través del patio trasero de la mansión de Jack, que daba al mar. Sobre la arena prendieron una fogata frente a las olas, cada uno con una botella de whiskey en sus manos.

Frente a frente, con la enorme fogata en medio, pudieron hablar luego de tanto tiempo de haberse hecho daño… Hablaron de todo un poco, de la infancia y juventud de ambos, de Roy, de Helena, de Minmey… y finalmente de Lisa. Lo hicieron sin tapujos ni cortapisas.

-…Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Totalmente encantadora, como un ángel. Cuando nos dimos la mano, sentí una electricidad y un furor sin precedentes y yo, que hasta entonces había salido con mujeres mayores que yo me pregunté, como diablos me había enamorado de esa niña de solo 16 años, casi 5 años menor que yo. Encima era la hija de Donald Hayes –Jack bebió otro sorbo del Whiskey –Pero finalmente me dije a mí mismo que ella sería mía aunque tuviera que raptarla.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? –preguntó Rick con seriedad, mirando el fuego.

-Riber y ella terminaron y yo aproveché la situación. Eventualmente empezamos a salir y luego nos enamoramos. O al menos eso parecía o eso suponía yo... La amé mucho, Rick, con mucha intensidad. Me entregué a ella como nunca lo hice con ninguna otra mujer. Ella era fuego y ternura a la vez.

-Yo… lo sé –respondió el líder Skull –Ella es… única.

Jack prendió un cigarrillo y tomó otro sorbo de whiskey.

-Nos casamos en primavera. Los días que siguieron fueron muy especiales en mi vida… –dijo con nostalgia –Con el pasar de los días ella me devolvió la felicidad, pero Hayes me odiaba, así que pasamos mucho tiempo huyendo de él. Vivimos en varios lugares, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la aldea.

Jack siguió contando todo a Rick, quien hasta ese punto no podía imaginar todas las cosas que Jack tuvo que pasar por culpa de Donovan y Sukova, y del mismo Donald Hayes.

Rick no pudo evitar sentir celos y algo de rabia cuando Jack le contaba lo feliz que había sido con Lisa. Pero esa era la Lisa del pasado, la cual ya no existía… Aún así, tampoco dejaba de sentir algo de pena por todas aquellas vicisitudes por las que el ex mercenario tuvo que pasar.

-Lamento todo lo que pasaste para reencontrarte con ella, Jack. Pero ni Lisa ni yo tuvimos la culpa de que el destino te pasara esa mala jugada.

-Ya eso no importa… –El ex mercenario botó el humo del cigarrillo –Creo que aquel dolor que yo pasé, tu lo has vivido en estos últimos años por mi culpa. Inconscientemente me convertí en un Donald Hayes para ti y para ella.

-Mi historia con ella no empezó como la de ustedes. De hecho fue todo lo contrario, nos detestábamos. Yo era un patán inmaduro y egocéntrico que corría detrás de Minmey, y yo la veía como una bruja amargada y detestable que no superaba la muerte de Riber.

-No puedo imaginar a Lisa de esa forma. Ella nunca fue una amargada.

-Muy atrás había quedado aquella chica risueña que me describes. Entonces no la conociste en su otra faceta. Le decíamos la Reina de Hielo. Era fría como un témpano.

-¡Nah! Imposible!

-Siempre peleábamos y reñíamos. La encontraba detestable y ella sentía que yo era un charlatán que no servía para estar en el ejército. Nos insultamos mucho.

-¿Y cómo cambió todo?

-Fue por un beso… -Rick sonrió –Antes de eso, en una ocasión, pude contemplarla mejor luego que la rescaté en Marte... Después en el Satélite Fábrica, ella me salvó de morir ahogado y ese día…

-¿y ese día, qué?

-… Primero pude contemplar bien su belleza física. Al despertar, ella estaba toda mojada y su cabello había caído como cascada hasta su bellísimo trasero –Rick tomó otro sorbo de whiskey –La forma de sus pezones podían ser notados tras su uniforme, sus curvas pronunciadas, sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus labios humedecidos… y yo me pregunté cómo es que no había visto antes esa hermosura, y por qué diablos no tenía un novio. Era imposible que ella estuviera sola.

-¿Y entonces?.

-…Y entonces fui un desgraciado que no quise aceptar que ella podía fijarse en mí. La sentía inalcanzable y nada capaz de alejar sus deberes para estar con nadie. Además, yo seguía ciego de pasión por Minmey. Así pasaron casi 3 años, primero fuimos amigos, hasta que finalmente nos enamoramos.

Así iba transcurriendo la noche. El tema de conversación seguía siendo aquella mujer que había transformado sus vidas.

-Por ella –dijo Rick alzando la botella de whiskey –Yo surcaría de nuevo el Océano tempestuoso de estos meses, arribaría a una orilla lejana bajo el acero y el fuego, para defender los principios de los de mi raza junto con ella, hasta el fin del mundo…Solo Dios sabe lo malditamente solo que me siento sin ella, hasta cuando camino o respiro, ya sea en mi cama o por las calles. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Te entiendo. Quien está solo de noche en campo abierto o camina por tranquilas calles extrañando a alguien percibe el mundo de otra forma. Desaparece la cercanía y con ella la lejanía. Todo está lejos y, a la vez cerca; junto a nosotros y misteriosamente alejado. El espacio pierde sus medidas. Algo susurra y suena, no se sabe de dónde ni qué. El sentimiento también es incierto. No hay más diferencia entre lo muerto y lo vivo, todo está animado y sin alma, durmiente y despierto a la vez.

Rick miró a Jack con firmeza.

-¿Tú aún la amas? –le preguntó al ex mercenario.

Jack pensó por varios segundos antes de responder.

-La pregunta está demás.

El líder Skull respiró hondo.

-Se que tú y yo tenemos una tregua. Pero quiero que sepas que una vez regrese sana y salva no permitiré que me separes de ella… Ella lleva mi hijo dentro de sí y merece tranquilidad y paz. Ese ser que lleva consigo fue concebido con un inmenso amor cuando nos reconciliamos en Japón, en medio de toda esta red de venganzas y conflictos. No voy a dejar que la hostigues o la obligues a hacer nada que ella no deseé. Un millón de certificados de matrimonio entre tú y ella no van a borrar el hecho de que ella es mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos.

El ex mercenario no dijo nada. Simplemente miró el fuego y calló. Había veces que el silencio era más que mil palabras. Debía reconocer que durante esos meses Rick hizo por Lisa lo que él nunca hubiera pensado hacer. Por intuición, por amor, o por voz interior fue capaz incluso de ir hasta un cementerio a desenterrar sus restos. Literalmente descendió hasta el infierno para buscar a su amada.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Ambos ahora meditaban sobre sí mismos. El mutismo consumía los alrededores, solo el crujir de las olas era audible. Ambos conscientes que los guerreros caminan en un mundo sin reconocer formas, sin saber claramente a qué se enfrentan tanto en la guerra como en el amor, en este contexto el tiempo gana su batalla, corroe, devora… es imposible disponer de él.

Separados por la fogata, ambos ahora descansaban sobre la arena, mirando el cielo estrellado. Tratando de imaginarse en sus mentes la batalla del día siguiente.

Rick cerró los ojos y poco a poco iba siendo vencido por el cansancio. Fue entonces que el viento sopló y desde la penumbra de las profundidades del mar, le pareció que las olas traían el aroma de ella. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Lisa.

_-… "Y la tierra se inundó con el impulso de la marea, el viento y la lluvia. Aquella noche mi jardín se despertó y los dedos del viento Arrancaron su cercado. En mi jardín, la hierba, Las flores y los frutos se estremecieron con la danza del viento y la lluvia. Todo se desvaneció aquella noche, Rick, menos el brillo azul de tus ojos y la llamada en el brillante azul donde mi corazón navegó cual barco guiado por las olas… He resistido todo este tiempo por ti y por nuestros hijos… Ven a mí Rick, aquí estamos, mi hijo y yo, esperando por ti. Esperando por reencontrarnos con Roy y contigo…Te amo, mi amor!..._

Rick abrió los ojos de súbito y se puso de pie. Corrió hacia las olas y miró todo alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Definitivamente la voz de Lisa venía de algo más grande, más elevado y puro, de su propia alma.

-¿Hunter, qué diablos te pasa? No me digas te vas a ahogar, ahora que estamos a unas horas de ir a la batalla.

La voz de Jack lo sacó de su trance. Entonces corriendo fue hacia el ex mercenario y lo agarró por el brazo.

-Jack, si tú atrapas a Zeraal, no lo mates. Lo quiero vivo, para acabar yo con él –Rick se puso de pie, apretó el puño de su manos derecha y lo miró con seriedad–Zeraal va a conocer todo el peso de mi furia si es que le puso un solo dedo encima a Lisa o a mi hijo... Te juro por la memoria de todos mis seres queridos que no tendré ningún tipo de piedad con él. Le romperé el cráneo con mis propias manos y acribillaré a todos sin compasión, especialmente a Lyss Gruaca… Como que me llamo Rick Hunter.

Jack también se puso de pie, fue hacia Rick y puso su mano sobre el puño de Rick, cubriéndolo. Ni él mismo hubiera podido decirlo mejor. La furia que podía ver en los ojos de Rick era incalculable.

-Así será…

.

.

.

**Día D, inicio de la Batalla.**

Una brisa fría movía las flores adyacentes a los jardines del vecindario militar. Muy temprano la mañana de aquel día, el ex mercenario, vestido de uniforme militar, estacionó su moto frente a la casa de ella. No le importaba si aquel tipo estaba allí o no. Se acercó y tocó el timbre… La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco. La mujer frente a él quedó asombrada cuando lo vio.

-¡Jack!...

-Hola, Helena…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿No se supone que vas a la misión de La Runsé?.

-Yo… Solo venía a despedirme de ti.

-¿De mí?...

-Quería disculparme por la forma en cómo te traté el día de la reunión del Alto Mando. Me comporté como un patán. Pero ya sabes, eso es natural en mí.

-Está bien, ya lo superé… ¿Deseabas algo más? –preguntó con frialdad aparente.

Allí afuera, el viento revolvía cabellos de Jack y sus ojos hazel siempre brillantes y llenos de vida ahora parecían tristes.

-Sí… –respondió luego de respirar hondo… –Roy Fokkerme dijo un día que cuando un guerrero parte hacia una batalla debe despedirse de aquella persona que considera tan especial. Esa persona que estuvo allí en esos momentos, cuando nadie más estuvo. Esa persona que a pesar de todas las estupideces que uno pudiera cometer, jamás se fue de su lado… y esa persona… eres tú, Helena.

Helena pensó que sus piernas le iban a flaquear.

-Jack, yo…

-Pensarás muchas cosas, pero es cierto. Estoy quemando una manera de vivir en esta etapa de mi vida. Esa misma manera de vivir que se quemó en mi infancia. La vida en la guerra nunca fue nada bueno. Para nosotros los soldados de los frentes de guerra, la ciencia progresó rápidamente y nos dejó atrás, y luego nos extraviamos en una maraña mecánica, dedicándose como niños a disparar como si fuera algo normal, dando importancia a lo que no tenía importancia. Las guerras crecieron y crecieron y finalmente casi acabaron con mi alma. A veces llegué a pensar que mi alma no existía. Aquella manera mía de vivir fracasó y me estranguló con sus propias manos. Pero siempre estuviste allí para mí, Helena, como mi ángel.

-No sé qué decirte, Jack… Gracias por tus palabras.

-La guerra casi acaba conmigo, tanto como el amor. Amar a dos personas es la muerte. Uno no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar. Ambas han sido las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, y aunque las pierda a ambas, nunca dejaré de amarlas.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que….?

-Sí, Helena… también te amo.

Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba eso de él. Su corazón empezó a latir. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los ámbares de él.

Jack le hizo un saludo militar.

–No sé si regrese con vida. Solo espero que seas muy feliz junto a Gunther, porque te mereces todo lo bueno que la humanidad te pueda ofrecer… Adiós, comandante Chase.

Helena no supo qué hacer. Quiso alcanzarlo, gritarle, decirle que lo amaba como nunca iba a poder amar ni remotamente a nadie en su vida, en medio de esas lágrimas de ella que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Algo muy dentro de ella la detuvo, quizás su subconsciente no quería defraudar a su prometido, por más que su espíritu estuviera ahora junto a Jack Archer.

.

.

**Base de Macross**

En la Unidad científica de la base, Rick podía ver a Kiyora vestida como la comandante guerrera de las quadronos. Un ropaje similar que le habían mandado a hacer especialmente para la misión. Ella lucía imponente, como en aquellos tiempos en que ambos se enfrentaban, aunque más bella, pues el amor la había cambiando tanto espiritual como físicamente.

La estrategia era que al acercarse o entrar a La Runsé, pusiera confundir al enemigo al verla como la líder de las Quadronos que una vez fue.

-¡Todo listo, mi comandante Hunter! –le dijo, haciendo el saludo militar de las RDF.

-Muy bien, comandante Tekiva, espéreme en la nave –Leindicó Rick –…Primero debo hablarle a los soldados.

Ella abordó la nave junto con el doctor Emil Lang, Exedore y otros dos zentraedies asignados para la misión. Se dirigirían junto a Rick y Jack Archer al noroeste de Rusia.

El líder Skull llegó a su oficina para dar las últimas instrucciones a sus asistentes. En su equipaje, había uno especial e impermeable para usar en las profundidades marinas. Era todo de color azul, con dos líneas negras a cada lado, provisto de largas botas de color negro a media pierna.

Caminó hacia el hangar de la Unidad Marítima Especializada de las RDF. Desde allí abordaría junto a Archer la nave donde iba Kiyora, la cual los llevaría hasta el noreste de Rusia. Estarían en esas frías estepas en menos de una hora.

Frente a él, la formación de todos los militares que lo acompañarían. Allí estaban los Ghost, agresivos y altivos… los disciplinados Alpha, esperando las indicaciones… Los heróicos Deltas siempre gallardos… Los Ángel Birds, ansiosos por ir defender la justicia, se encargarían de no dejar desprotegida la base. Junto a ellos, los rudos y temerarios componentes del Escuadrón Lobo… y en el medio, los valientes y míticos soldados del legendario escuadrón Skull.

Jack llegó en ese instante y buscó formación entre los suyos, pero Rick le pidió que pasara adelante y se colocara a su lado… También llamó a Edwards, quien lentamente dio unos pasos hacia adelante para quedar al otro lado de Rick.

-Señores, el día ha llegado. Quiero agradecer al capitán Archer por todo el apoyo que me brindó para armar la estrategia. Sin él, jamás hubiera podido estar aquí… -Rick prosiguió -…También agradezco al mayor Johann Reichman, al Coronel Edwards y a la plana mayor de sus escuadren por el entrenamiento a las demás unidades durante estas semanas.

Los Ghost se sentían horondos, pues su aire de superioridad les hacía disfrutar cuando tenían algún conocimiento extra sobre los demás escuadrones… Mientras que los Alpha solo esperaban las indicaciones de Rick.

Rick prosiguió con su discurso.

-Como ya saben, esta misión no es solo para destruir "la colmena" que el Warlord Zeraal construyó en las entrañas de este planeta durante casi dos años, sin nosotros darnos cuenta... Esta misión también busca traer con vida a la futura almirante de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias Robotech –Enfatizó Rick –… No podremos cumplir nuestra meta de encontrarnos con los Maestros de la Robotechnia si no destruimos a las fuerzas subversivas del Warlord, y si no tenemos a nuestra almirante con nosotros, porque ella ha dedicado muchos años y sacrificios para nuestra misión en el espacio.

–¡No está demás decirles que está misión reviste de vital importancia para mí… Por eso les pido que pongan su corazón en esto!… –El tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no liberar su rencor y su dolor en ese instante. Jamás pensó estar en una misión donde Lisa fuera el objetivo. Él sentía que le había fallado tanto a ella, como al sentido de haberse convertido en Militar.

Algunas de las mujeres allí presente tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, otros soldados se sentían verdaderamente apesadumbraros ante lo que consideraban el no tener a su futura almirante con ellos. Los demás sentían una honda pena o una profunda admiración por su comandante, Rick Hunter.

-¡Todos saben lo que significa para mí la capitana Lisa Hayes… Para nadie es un secreto que además de ser mi superior, es la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hijo, mi compañera y amiga!… -Rick realmente sentía que no podía seguir con aquello. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta…

Entonces, en ese instante, Jack salió al paso.

-… ¡Lo que el comandante Hunter quiere decir es que no debemos tener ningún tipo de clemencia con esos bastardos!... –gritó –… ¡Atrás quedó el tiempo de las guirnaldas, las coronas de laurel, el vino en cada casa y la compasión hacia los traidores y hacia aquellos que sucumban. ¡Hoy llevaremos a cabo una masacre!, será el agua, la ira, el lodo, la arrogancia, la sangre derramada hasta por error, o la gangrena que ocasionaremos en ellos como los hijos de perra que son!.

-¡SI! ¡SI! –gritaron todos los allí presentes. Incluyendo a Edwards, quien estático y sin perder su porte militar, debía aceptar que Archer era muy bueno subiendo los ánimos y la adrenalina.

El ex mercenario, lleno de ímpetu caminaba de un lado a otro frente a las filas de los guerreros, vociferando consignas y haciendo movimientos rudos que emulaban a los antiguos vikingos cuando iban a la guerra a matar al enemigo. Todo su odio y el odio de los demás estaban siendo acumulados en sus ansias, en contra de los zentraedis.

-¡Vamos a matar uno a uno a esos mal nacidos. Nuestro ejército es mejor que el ejército zentraedi. Los liquidaremos como si fueran unas cucarachas, los destruiremos como a seres putrefactos que son, como la podredumbre que se quiere enquistar en nuestro planeta!… -Jack caminó ahora hacia Rick y le puso su mano en el hombro–… ¡Zeraal no se burlará de nosotros. Los acabaremos uno a uno… Y le devolveremos su esposa a nuestro comandante, Rick Hunter!…

-¡SI!... –El crugido de las voces de los soldados estremeció la base. Algunos en las oficinas administrativas salieron de sus lugares y se asomaron por las ventanas para ver lo que sucedía.

Tanta adrenalina no se había sentido desde la víspera a la Lluvia de la muerte. Muchos gritaban consignas en apoyo a Rick.

-¡Estamos dispuestos a luchar por ti, comandante! –decían unos.

-¡La traeremos devuelta y los acabaremos! –decían otros.

Rick también colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jack. Era la primera vez que el aceptaba que Lisa era su esposa. Era la primera vez que uno sentía admiración y respeto por el otro.

Entre las filas de los escuadrones Skull y Lobo había varios soldados que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Diablos, tengo que tomar una foto de esto! –dijo Sunshine sacando su celular y tomando la foto de Jack junto a Rick, frente a frente.

Más atrás, Sangriento a su lado rió aparatosamente y elevó una plegaria al cielo. Max, Miriya, y hasta Claudia, que había llegado al lugar, sonrieron contentos y optimistas.

Rick no pudo sino corresponder a aquella acción, que más que un cumplido o un favor, era una especie de pacto más allá de cualquier diferencia que pudieron tener en el pasado.

-Las tres cuartas partes de la fuerza de un ejército reside en su moral. Gracias, capitán Archer. Eres el mejor guerrero con quien haya podido contar.

Rick Hunter y Jack Archer estaban ahora listos para ir a la batalla. Dos hombres, dos guerreros universales tras un solo fin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Noreste de Rusia… Día D…**

Declarar la guerra para defender principios raciales es sin duda un elemento totalitario que ha estado siempre presente. Apelar a la defensa de una raza como razón de ser de la guerra, coloca al ser humano de esta era ante una concepción excluyente del mundo en la que el contrincante es presentado bajo la categoría de enemigo absoluto.

El mar del planeta Tierra, tan enorme como desconocidas eran sus profundidades.

Rick Hunter llegó a las estepas rusas y vestido como guerrero zentraedi entró al Pod acuático construido especialmente para esa misión con el fin de confundir al enemigo.

Jack subió al segundo Pod, mientras Kiyora tomaba el comando de un Quaddleum Rae.

Kiyora se volteó y le hizo una seña a Rick, indicando el camino sobre el horizonte. Los tres guerreros listos para adentrarse en aquellas honduras rusas.

-¡Esa no fue la entrada acordada! –dijo Jack, con molestia.

-Es la menos peligrosa. ¡Confía en mí, Rick Hunter!

-Jack, iremos por donde ella indique.

El ex mercenario apretó los labios por el disgusto. No terminaba de confiar en ella, pero no le quedaba de otra… Pronto, estarían inmersos en los perímetros de La Runsé…

Rick se sintió más fuerte, furioso y osado que nunca. Sentía que estaba más y más cerca de Lisa y eso le hacía subir su adrenalina a niveles casi incontrolables.

Una inmensa superficie de agua se abría paso frente a él para perderse en el horizonte. Olas que pasaban de ser suaves y empezaban a enfurecerse, venían y acariciaban las arenas de la playa, donde reposaban conchas microscópicas de los primeros seres de la creación. Una brisa lúgubre y fría le salpicaba de espuma las armaduras. Enormes rugidos provenían de aquellas aguas, como queriendo emitir un sonido que decía que allí estaba el vetusto vital líquido.

En aquella hora, el mar insinuaba aquellos lánguidos fulgores, y en su horizonte emanaba el reflejo de una luz especial, la distinta y pálida reflexión lunar ante la total ausencia de sol, que avistaba que la oscuridad triunfaba en aquella hora.

Los tres, sumergidos, socavaban cada vez más las profundidades, mientras que por el sur y el oeste, la artillería de las RDF, unos sumergidos otros a más distancia, aguardaban por su llamado.

La Runsé estaba siendo acosada…

-Ya pronto, Lisa… ya pronto…

.

.

.

**Fortaleza de Zeraal**

El gran señor, el Warlord, micronizado era hasta más peligroso…De hecho en La Runsé todos estaban micronizados, ya eran todos zentraedies rebeldes que decidieron dejar de cohabitar con los humanos, pero que nunca se les dio acceso a volver a sus tamaños originales.

Tomando vino en aquella solitaria estancia, Zeraal llamó a dos guardias.

-¡Guardias! –dijo a dos soldados que mandó a llamar –Tráiganme a la capitana Hayes.

Lisa acababa de salir de la bañera. Tenía dos sirvientas que debían vigilarla, por orden de Zeraal: Savic, una zentraedie que no había tenido disciplina como militar, según reportó Kiyora aquella vez… y Brankia, otra zentraedi que había sido expulsada de las filas de las Quadronos por Mechangel, ya que según ésta, no servía...

Al principio hubo una barrera entre ambas mujeres y Lisa, sobre todo con Brankia, pero eventualmente empezaron a respetar y a sentir cariño y pena por Lisa en cuanto supieron que estaba embarazada. Más que vigilarlas, las dos se habían convertido en sus ayudantes y amigas.

Ese día, por orden de Zeraal, ambas mujeres estaban bañando a Lisa en una tina de agua con esencias marinas, cuando los guardias patearon la puerta, abriéndola al instante. Las sirvientas gritaron por los nervios.

-¡Tú, Lisa Hayes!... –dijo uno –Levántate, Lord Zeraal quiere que le hagas compañía.

-Por favor, al menos permítanme vestirme –dijo ella cubriendo sus pechos.

-¡Te dije que te muevas! –añadió el soldado.

-¡A lord Zeraal no le gusta que vean a sus mujeres desnudas, podrían meterse en problemas si se enteran! –añadió Brankia.

Cuando los guardias salieron para permitir que ella se vistiera, Lisa se levantó de la bañera con la ayuda de Savic, evidenciando su vientre abultado por el embarazo. Tenía un poco más de 6 meses de gestación.

-Tengo miedo. No sé cuánto tiempo más pase desapercibido mi estado, antes de que él se dé cuenta de esto.

-Tenga fe, capitana –dijo Savic –Estoy segura que el comandante Hunter vendrá por usted.

-¡No alimentes falsas esperanzas, Savic… Según he escuchado rumores de los espías de Gorian que han vuelto, el comandante Hunter cree que ella está muerta! –le gritó Brankia –Su única esperanza es que salga de aquí con los pods.

-¡No puede ser! –Lisa empezó a llorar –¡Tengo que salir de esta fortaleza!.

-¡Estás viendo lo que acabas de hacer! –le reclamó Savic a Brankia -¡La hiciste llorar!...

-Por favor, no discutan... Yo aún confío en que él intuya que esta fortaleza existe y que pueda venir por mí…Sé que lo hará. En las noches cierro mis ojos y le hablo a su corazón desde este fondo marino y desde el fondo de mi alma. Se que Rick mes escucha igual que yo siento que él me vendrá a buscar.

La conversación fue interrumpida con debió ir con el Warlord.

.

Zeraal la vio llegar con los guardias… Él se acercó y con su mano, tocó la mejilla de Lisa, quien en un gesto de repudio hizo a un lado su rostro para no sentir el contacto de su piel.

-Tan sumisa, pero tan altiva…. tan callada, pero tan altanera... Tan fría, pero tan bella… -El olió la esencia de su piel –Me gusta como hueles.

-¿Qué es lo que ahora desea el Warlord? –preguntó Lisa.

Zeraal daba vueltas alrededor de Lisa. Ambos solos en ese enorme salón que era como una especie de sala aledaña a los aposentos del warlord. Usualmente ella le era repulsivamente no atrayente, pues él odiaba a los humanos. Pero aquella actitud de acoso sucedía cada vez que él bebía mucho vino. Era como si una especie de excitación se apoderaba de él cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, tal como ocurría con Khyron.

Ella vestía una larga túnica blanca, una especie de ropaje similar a las antiguas mujeres humanas griegas. Ese tipo de ropajes eran los que usaban los zentraedis cuando no estaban vestidos para ir a la guerra.

Fue hacia ella por su espalda, hizo su cabello a un lado por la nuca y estampó un beso en el hombro de Lisa. Ella rogó porque aquello se le pasara. No soportaba sentir sus besos sobre su cuerpo, como había sucedido otras veces.

-Tu cabello, es tan largo y hermoso… como una cascada…

-Es solo cabello, igual que lo tienen muchas quadronos hermosas en este lugar.

-Ninguna de ellas me interesan. Soy demasiado selectivo.

Cuando estaba sobrio, era poco lo que Zeraal la determinaba, pues le resultaba desagradable. Simplemente, era una especia de as bajo la manga para él en contra de las RDF… En su lugar, era Skarrde quien se encargaba de todo lo concerniente a Lisa Hayes, junto con las esclavas…

Ella debió encontrar una forma para que Zeraal no se diera cuenta que estaba embarazada. Por suerte, su barriga era pequeña y los ropajes bastante holgados.

-¿Por qué no pide de una vez por todas al comandante Hunter que me cambie por Kiyora? ¡Estoy segura de que él haría el cambio que usted tanto anhela. Déjeme volver con mi esposo, por favor!

-No sé si me sigue interesando Kiyora… Según me dijo el inepto de Gorian, ella se ha acostado con humanos, y eso me ha sido desagradable… –Zeraal bebió otra copa y se acercó. Sus acosos hacia Lisa se estaban haciendo más constantes con el pasar de los días.

-¿Entonces por qué me sigue teniendo aquí, prisionera?.

-Porque eres mi trofeo… Mientras permanezcas aquí, desestabilizo emocionalmente tanto a Rick Hunter como a Jack Archer. ¿O acaso creías que no sabía que también eres mujer de Archer?...

Zeraal parecía no escucharla, simplemente la miraba con deseo, como queriendo devorar una fruta prohibida.

-¡Deje de mirarme así!...

-Tus senos, ¿por qué ahora están tan grandes?.

Lisa se colocó sus brazos tapando sus senos. Odiaba saber que él la estaba deseando.

-Están igual que siempre. Nada ha cambiado en mí. Es solo que usted antes no me miraba tanto, con esa lujuria encima…

-Es cierto... Pero ahora pienso diferente. Siento mucho deseo por ti.

-¡Es una falta de respeto lo que usted me hace!… Nunca, ni siquiera Lord Dolza me acosó como lo hace usted!.

-Dolza era un viejo decrépito que no servía para nada… Además era espantoso y le daba asco a todas.

-Usted no entiende nada del protocolo militar de los presos de guerra, ni mucho menos de los sentimientos humanos.

-Lo único que yo entiendo es que tengo muchos meses sin Kiyora en mi cama… y además, ya me aburrí de Lyss… –añadió –… Hoy decidí que quiero hacer protocultura contigo.

Zeraal hizo a Lisa hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca mientras le mordía los labios. Un beso duro, apasionado, agresivo, tanto así que hizo hasta sangrar un poco los labios de Lisa. Ella forcejeó contra él, infructuosamente.

-¡Suélteme!...

-Quiero saber qué se siente hacerlo con una humana, y más si es la jefa del ejército… Ve a mi habitación y quítate la ropa.

-¡No!.

Zeraal la miró con furia. ¿Cómo osaba ella retarlo?.

-¡Ve a la maldita habitación!.

-¡No deseo hacerlo!. Por favor, déjeme regresar a mis aposentos.

Él la agarró por el cabello.

-Hoy finalmente será el día en que serás mía, humana miserable…-él sacó un arma de fuego… –¡Muévete o te mato!.

-¡No, por favor!... ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Usted no tiene idea!...

Llorando, Lisa fue hacia la cama de Zeraal. ¿Cómo iba a ser? Él iba a descubrir su estado. Temía que algo le pudiera pasar a su bebé…

De pie frente a la cama, Zeraal se fue desvistiendo… Él era hermoso, pero su maldad lo consumía…. Lisa no levantaba la vista. Seguía allí, tratando de convencerlo de que la dejara en paz.

-¡Deja de llorar, estúpida! ¡Esto te va a gustar!.

El fue hacia ella y la volteó sobre la cama, haciéndola quedar en posición sobre manos y rodillas para penetrarla desde atrás.

-_Dios, cerraré los ojos y pensaré que estoy lejos de aquí_… -Pensó en su mente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Él, arrodillado por detrás, levantó el traje de Lisa, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Luego se decidió finalmente a romperle sus interiores de forma agresiva... Lisa pensó que el infierno sería mejor que eso… Empezó a besarla por la espalda y el cuello mientras le acariciaba los senos con una mano y el trasero con la otra.

-Eres muy hermosa…¿Quién lo iba a decir? La jefa del ejército de la Tierra a mi merced… -se burló-… Te lo haré de forma brutal.

De pronto, se escucharon unos aparatosos golpes en la puerta de su habitación…

-¡Lord Zeraal! ¡Lord Zeraal!...

-¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Quién se atreve a interrumpir! –el Warlord fue hacia la puerta, furioso.

-¡Mi lord Zeraal! –Gorian irrumpió en el lugar abruptamente para encontrarse con un Zeraal desnudo, con Lisa Hayes en su aposento…

A Gorian le desagradó la escena, pues como zentraedi de línea dura, odiaba el cruce sexual entre humanos y zentredis.

-¡Lárgate, Gorian! ¡No quiero que nadie me interrumpa en este momento!...

-¡Milord, es urgente!.

Zeraal buscó una túnica púrpura que tenía cerca… Lisa aprovechó para bajarse de la cama y alejarse lo más posible del warlord. Prácticamente tenía un colapso nervioso, pero daba gracias al cielo que Gorian había aparecido antes de que Zeraal la violara.

-Más te vale que tu interrupción valga la pena.

-¡Mi Lord Zeraal, son malas noticias!.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Habla!.

Gorian se acercó a él y por varios minutos le habló en voz muy baja para que Lisa no lo escuchara.

-¡MALDITOS!... –Aulló el warlord – ¡Da la orden de que refuercen toda la fortaleza de inmediato!

Zeraal se vistió rápidamente con ropajes de batalla mientras Gorian salía de allí para dar a sus soldados nuevas instrucciones… Lisa pudo ver el movimiento de todos los estamentos desde una enorme pantalla. Algo estaba pasando... Zeraal lucía furioso.

El Warlord miró a Lisa. Ella trató de huir de la habitación, pero él la agarró por su largo cabello y la hizo hacia él. Lisa tembló del miedo.

-¡Tú, ven acá, maldita! –le habló – Esto no se va a quedar así. Voy a regresar y te lo voy a meter tantas veces y tan duro, que preferirás haber muerto en esa nave el día que capturaron.

-¡Suélteme!...

- Rick Hunter me quitó a Kiyora, por eso yo le quité lo que era suyo… ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer cuando tenga a ese microniano frente a mí?... Voy a matarlo como a una cucaracha… y luego mataré a Jack Archer. Y cuando limpie los pisos de La Runsé con la asquerosa sangre humana de ambos, voy a hacer mucha protocultura contigo hasta matarte.

-Si usted llega a enfrentarse a Rick o a Jack, ellos lo matarán como la escoria que usted es… Si algo me llega a suceder usted preferirá no haber nacido, porque la furia de ellos dos será incontenible... ¡Usted morirá!.

Luego de esas insultantes palabras, Zeraal empezó a golpear a Lisa. Le dio varias cachetadas en el rostro y latigazos en la espalda. Después fue hacia ella, la jaló por el cabello y la volvió a besar…

Él seguiría golpeándola, pero de manera súbita la empujó estrepitosamente al suelo, al notar que ella tenía el vientre extrañamente abultado. .. Ella cayó al piso, cubriendo su vientre para proteger a su bebé.

-¡Skarrde! –Llamó a su comandante, quien vino enseguida –Aleja a esa mujer de mi vista y averigua qué diablos está pasando con su cuerpo. Su vientre se ha engruesado y estoy casi seguro de que sus senos también... No vaya a ser que tenga algún tipo de extraña bacteria dentro de ella y termine por infectarnos. Hazle todos los estudios posibles, y de encontrarle algo peligroso, mátala.

-¡Sí señor!.

Producto de la golpiza, Lisa no podía mantenerse en pie. Skarrde tuvo que cargarla hasta su habitación.

-Mañana deberé enviar a unas quadronos científicas para que la examinen. Deben apresurarse o Lord Zeraal se dará cuenta que lleva a otro humano dentro de ella, entonces él la matará –dijo Skarrde a Savic y Brankia, en la puerta de los aposentos de Lisa, al otro extremo de La Runsé.

-¡Por Dios, qué le han hecho! –preguntó Savic, pero Skarrde cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Ese degenerado la volvió a golpear–dijo Brankia.

Pusieron a Lisa de lado, en la cama, para poder sanarle las heridas de los latigazos y para que no quedara boca abajo.

-Señora Lisa –dijo Brankia – ¿El warlord, la llegó a… violar?…

-No… -respondió entre sollozos –Pero debo escapar de aquí cuanto antes. Temo que la próxima vez sí suceda o que descubra que estoy embarazada y me mate. Si no fuera por Skarrde él ya lo hubiera hecho.

Skarrde, el gigante de hielo. Callado, calculador, inanimado, frío como una tumba. Lisa se había dado cuenta que en el fondo existía la compasión en él. Lo encontraba más parecido a Breetai.

Skarrde fue el de la idea de que ella tuviera a Savic y a Brankia con ella, y en realidad fue para que no se sintiera sola y para que la ayudara. Según le contó, lo hacía porque en una ocasión Rick Hunter pudo haberlo matado, pero lo dejó ir.

-Ha tenido paciencia todo este tiempo. Usted se ha aguantado sus latigazos e insultos. Solo nos queda un día más. En un día podremos salir de aquí e ir a la ciudad Zentraedi a refugiarnos.

El plan era ir donde unos guerreros amigos de Brankia que iban a desertar de las huestes de Zeraal. Ellos huirían hacia la superficie dentro de unos pods.

Savic le dio su mano a Lisa y esta la apretó cuando sintió el efecto de los medicamentos en las heridas que le dejó el látigo de Zeraal.

-Ahhhhhh!

Brankia también le limpió el rostro, pues sangraba por la boca y por la nariz.

-¡Ese maldito! –Necesitaré más gazas

-Yo iré por ellas –Savic salió hacia el área aledaña a los aposentos de Lisa, con rumbo hacia el área científica de la enfermería.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Para Lisa y para Brankia era extraño que Savic no estuviera devuelta. Brankia terminó de curar a Lisa con unos pedazos de tela humedecidas en brebajes especiales. Luego, dio algo de caldo de pezcado para que se recuperara. La dieta de los zentraedis de La Runsé consistía en alimentos marinos.

-Por favor, Lisa, haga un esfuerzo y coma algo. Hágalo por el bebé…

Ella lo hizo por su hijo. Sus fuerzas casi no acompañaban… Lisa estaba magullada, además tenía fiebre. Savic le daba agua y ponía compresas en su frente para calmarle la agonía.

Más tarde, agotadas de esperar por Savic, ambas mujeres se durmieron.

Durante la madrugada del siguiente día y delirando por la fiebre, Lisa tuvo un extraño sueño esa noche. Vio a Karl River venir hacia ella, allí en medio de las colchas tiradas en el piso donde dormían.

-Karl…

-Lisa… Mi amor…

Él se sentó a su lado y tomó su cabeza. Acarició su largo cabello y luego le habló con dulzura, casi como un susurro.

-No llores mi dulce niña.

-¿Acaso estoy muerta?.

-No.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Siempre estoy a tu lado –él le acarició la mejilla. Luego, colocó la mano en el abultado vientre de Lisa… -Será una niña y él querrá que se llame como tú. Entonces tú le pondrás como segundo nombre el nombre de mi madre.

-Marie…

Karl asintió.

-Ella, ¿cómo será?.

Karl tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Ella será un eslabón que una el presente, el pasado y el futuro.

Luego de eso, él le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

-Karl, no te vayas… tengo miedo.

-No temas… Él ya viene en camino…

-¡Karl!...

Lisa lo vio desaparecer entre la nada.

El gritó de Lisa despertó a Brankia. Esta fue sobre ella y vio que estaba delirando y sudando la fiebre. Al menos ya no tenía tanta calentura. La potente medicina hizo su efecto. La movió un poco y le dio agua para beber.

-¿Dónde está Savic?.

-Ella no ha regresado, señora.

Lisa quiso levantarse, pero volvió a quedarse dormida.

Con los minutos, se vio inmersa en un nuevo sueño… Se veía bañándose cerca de la orilla del mar, cuando repentinamente el fondo, de las mismas profundidades, surgieron dos enormes varitechs. Lejos de sentir temor, se sintió protegida. Uno era el Skull-001 y el otro era el YR-1F… Cuando miró hacia las aguas, estas se habían tornado en sangre…

Su sueño se esfumó tal cual como vino, con el sonido de las alarmas, las cuales empezaron a sonar de pronto. La voz sobre los altoparlantes indicaba que debían evacuar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo! –gritó Lisa.

Brankia se fijó por los ventanales de las profundidades marinas. El fondo del océano siempre calmo, parecía extraño. Usualmente, gracias a los reflejos de luz traídos por refracción desde la superficie podía verse los pececillos y otras especies en derredor de la fortaleza para esa época del año, pero ahora el mar lucía tenebroso. La zentraedi sintió miedo, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se le crisparon.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Brankia, soy yo, Savic! ¡Abre de inmediato!.

-¡Qué es lo que sucede¡.

-¡Se ha corrido la voz por toda ciudad La Runsé!... ¡En unas horas nos van a atacar!

-¡Savic, de qué estás hablando! –dijo Lisa.

Savic fue hacia donde Lisa pernoctaba y le agarró ambas manos.

-¡Han descubierto La Runsé!...¡Skarrde me lo dijo!… ¡El comandante Hunter viene con una inmensa flota de las RDF!... ¡Él viene por usted!...

El corazón de Lisa empezó a palpitar a mil por hora. No pudo evitar llorar de emoción cuando escuchó aquello. Era como si hubiera descendido al infierno y vuelto a vivir.

-Señora Lisa, el comandante Skarrde dice que debemos sacarla de aquí de inmediato, antes de que la ira de Lord Zeraal caiga contra usted.

Savic fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, para dejar entrar a Pilkre, un zentraedi de casi 7 pies de altura y con aspecto afeado, amigo de Brankia casi del tamaño de Skarrde. Con él huirían de allí… Pilkre cargó a Lisa entre sus brazos y junto a Savic y Brankia.

-Pilkre, trata de no magullar a la señora… -dijo Brankia –Además de los golpes, ella está embarazada.

El enorme zentraedi asintió.

Los cuatros corrieron por aquel oscuro laberinto de túneles hasta llegar a un pasadizo secreto… Eventualmente, al cabo de una hora lograron salir de la fortaleza militar de Zeraal hacia la parte de la comunidad zentraedie de La Runsé, hasta llegar a una especie de refugio de zentraedis disidentes de las filas de zeraal y de humanos capturados que habían logrado escapar, entre unas húmedas cavernas.

.

.

.

Zeraal caminaba por la fortaleza hecho una fiera, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Refuercen todas las entradas ahora!

-¡Señor hemos detectado misiles que vienen hacia nosotros en aproximadamente 5 minutos!.

-¡Envíen los misiles de reconocimiento!.

-¡Sí, milord!.

Zeraal terminó de repartir funciones. Gorian, Lyss Gruaca y su estratega Mikonas y los generales en jefe, Alessaya y Rathnar armaron al ejército.

-¡Utilicen toda nuestra artillería y preparen a los Deukalions para nuestra salida a flote –Zeraal sonrió –Ellos me subestiman, esto será divertido.

-¡Así será!.

Zeraal vio a Skarrde y le dio unas indicaciones.

-Skarrde, ve donde esa perra y tráemela enseguida… –dijo Zeraal –Quiero ver si el comandante Hunter me atacará con su mujer a mi lado.

-Mi lord, eso venía a decirle. Los guardias me informan que ella escapó.

-¡CÓMO! –gruñó –¡Eso no es posible!... ¿Dónde están las custodias?

-Tampoco están.

-¡Malditas traidoras! –Zeraal estaba hecho una furia -¡Encuentren a esa mujer hasta en el infierno si es posible!.

Mechangel salió al paso visiblemente molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que estamos próximos a una batalla y tú solo piensas en esa maldita humana! –le gritó –¡Ya ni siquiera me buscas! ¡Solo me ignoras como a una servil! ¡Maldigo el día en que la traje!...

Zeraal se volteó y le dio una cachetada en el rostro a Lyss, enviándola al piso.

-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy para tus estúpidos reproches! –Él la agarró por el cabello y la levantó -… ¡No eres Kiyora, ni nunca lo serás porque no te comparas en nada a ella!... ¡Eres inútil, mediocre y ni siquiera sabes hacer bien la protocultura…. Ahora lárgate al hangar con Mikonas y saca a las quadronos antes de que acabe contigo!.

Humillada, y en medio de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gorian al verla como una cucaracha ante Zeraal, Lyss se dirigió al hangar para alistar sus tropas. Skarrde le siguió, y más atrás los demás generales.

Zeraal empezó a desconfiar de Skarrde, así que le pidió a Gorian la misión de buscar a Lisa.

-Me fallaste con Kiyora. Espero que no falles nuevamente. ¡Tráemela!...

-Sí, Warlord.

.

.

.

.

Una solo zentraedi que ruge puede más que mil hombres. Eso solía decir Kiyora. Ella le inculcó eso a sus quadronos. Ahora Zeraal lo tomaba por lema oficial.

Su estrategia en parte había resultado. En esencia consistía en cercar al enemigo y llevarlo hacia mortales trampas.

Para esto, ambos ejércitos necesitaban requisitos previos: tener al menos una concentración superior de fuerzas en el lugar, o una superioridad absoluta; tiene que haber alguna especie de trampa, ya sea física o psicológica; había que traer al enemigo con algún engaño y cerrar dicha trampa en el momento adecuado para que realmente el adversario pueda ser atrapado dentro. Si éste percibe alguna posibilidad de escape, seguirá luchando desesperadamente, pero si sabe que su lucha no tiene sentido, acabará entregándose.

La de Rick era cerrar todas las vías de escape y masacrarlos. Pero había algo más que Zeraal ignoraba que él tenía, como as bajo la manga.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando los primeros cañonazos empezaron a sentirse desde el este en la fortaleza submarina, de las RDF contra Zeraal, y el contra ataque de este.

Allá en las cavernas, las personas solo pensaban en cómo podrían sobrevivir. El plan del escape en los pods se había venido abajo. Ahora, inmersos en medio de la batalla solo aguardaban por el momento preciso.

-¡Savic, necesito encontrar la forma de comunicarme con Rick por medio de un trasmisor de ondas que interfiera la señal de las RDF. Esa estrategia la utilice cuando estuve atrapada en el Gran Cañón de Alaska!.

-¡Pero todos los implementos están dentro de la fortaleza del Warlord!.

-El problema aquí abajo es que toda señal que no sea desde la fortaleza está bloqueada.

-¡Entonces la única manera es subirse a uno de los Pods marinos y salir de aquí! –agregó Brankia.

-¡Eso es ir a una muerte segura! –agregó Lisa –Las RDF te dispararán antes de que pudieras comunicarte con ellos, pensando que se trata de las huestes de Zeraal.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?...

-¡Ellos nos matarán a todos, capitana! –gritaron otros que estaban en ese refugio.

Lisa cerró los ojos por un momento. Quería pensar de la misma forma en cómo pensaría Rick, estando ella allí dentro.

-Debemos esperar… -Puntualizó –Conservemos la calma. Estoy segura que estando yo aquí no bombardearán de frente contra la población. Él buscará la forma de distraer a Zeraal para entrar a esta fortaleza a buscarme… ¡Estoy segura de eso!

-¿En verdad él lo hará?

-Conozco a mi esposo mejor que a nadie en el mundo.

Branquia y Savic se aferraron a Lisa y empezaron a llorar, sus emociones a flor de piel...

Ahora era el momento en que ella debía sacar fuerzas para levantarles la moral a sus leales amigas y a las más de 80 personas entre zentraedis disidentes y humanos cautivos que estaban en ese refugio. Ahora todos dependían de ella. Ella se había convertido como una especie de salvación para ellos en medio de esa guerra y pretendían cuidarla y protegerla con sus propias vidas.

.

.

.

(CONTINUARÁ)…

.

.- - - -


End file.
